The Villains Hero
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Kenji Mikami, caught between two worlds. Villainy, and Heroism, born from a Villain Father, and a Hero Mother. Choosing to go down the path of a Hero, was hard when no one believed in him. However, that changed the day he met another boy who also was told he couldn't be a Hero, and their story begins now!
1. The beginning of Kenji part one

**Hello, and welcome to my My Hero Academia story! For those who don't know, I've been asked to do a story about this series for a while now, and since watching the anime and reading the manga, I found I really like the story, and had a poll about it. The results of that are on the bottom of this chapter. So yeah, without further ado, it's time to start the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own My Hero Academia, or any of its characters. I only own the Oc's that appear in this story.**

* * *

 **The beginning of Kenji part one**

"A long time ago...blah blah, Quirks came from light baby and Quirks went all over the world or some bull like that...yeah, whatever...what if people don't want superpowers huh...where's your answer for that All Might…?"

A young man, around the age of 14 years old yawned as he looked at a television screen within his room. Early, it was early. The sun was barely in the sky, and he was muttering to himself, while looking at a hulking man on the screen.

The young boy was a normal height for his age, around the height of 5ft 7inch, and was slim, but looked to be in good shape. He looked normal enough to anyone that looked at him. His hair, was quite odd however.

One side on the left, was pure white like snow, and the other side on the right, was pure black. His hair was on the longish side, and the white side was spiked up at the front and spiky at the back. The black side however, was dull, it fell down like it wasn't as lively as the other side of his head.

This boys name was Kenji Mikami.

His fingers touched several devices that he was making, and his eyes glimmered.

Even his eyes were slightly weird. One was white, and the other was black, the same sides that his hair was. His white eye, looked full of life, while the other side, looked completely desolate, as if life had left this boy a long time ago.

It was a weird mix, yet it seemed to work on him.

Even his room was weird. Half of it looked very lively, and looked to hold many different things, yet the other half looked to be rather dull. The odd thing was the different plants that sat on the windows edge.

"Ouch..." The boy snickered, when he accidentally poked his finger with a hot needle that he was using. "My, I'm bleeding, how fun." The young boy placed his hand over his finger...and a weird white glow came from him. "Should be done in a few seconds."

While he was doing the weird light trick, the finger that had a mark on it and was bleeding, was knitting back together. Like it had been through a rapid regeneration. Though it wasn't without its drawbacks either.

Clear discomfort was on the boys face, he didn't look as if he had been on a vacation.

Once it was done, the boy flexed his finger, moving it and saw a stain of blood dripping off his healed finger.

"Gross."

Grabbing some tissue that was nearby, he wiped the blood off, and continued the work.

His dazzling white skin gave off a weird glow as his face looked to the screen once more.

"All Might, the hero of the world...I know your secret." He looked at the table in front of him, and also, his devices as well. "Today, All Might, you definitely will not be able to leave me behind again. You will give me your true secrets...why you are the way you are. It's because...you're losing it, aren't you?"

Murmuring to himself, he turned his attention to the wall that held a lot of All Might stuff on it. From pictures, to times, dates. It was basically a time line (as close as this boy knew) of the life of All Might, his super hero antics, and other things like when he was seen around town, where he would go, what direction, who he'd interact with.

One would think that this boy, probably was a crazy stalker for him to have all of these things.

But, that wasn't the case.

He didn't stalk All Might for some fanboy reason.

There was a deeper reason for why he did what he did.

And that reason was…

"Sweetie, it's time for school!"

An enchanting voice came from the stairs.

It was the voice of his Mother.

He wiped his face, and grabbed a few things and shoved them into his backpack. Throwing on his school uniform, he rushed down the stairs.

Upon getting down the stairs, he came across a young woman. She looked young for her age which was around thirty years old, and she had quite the curvy figure along with large breasts. Her long white hair looked to be the same shade as the boys own and came down to her mid back. Her smile was beautiful, and her long eyelashes were rather enchanting.

"There you are my spring breeze."

"Yeah, I'm going to school now."

Kenji said half peppy, and half drowsy.

"I'm glad! Soon, you'll be on your way to becoming a Hero! Just like...well, that doesn't matter."

"Shouldn't you be saying "You're on your way to becoming a bona-fide villain!"? You know, like pretty much the population of Japan. Or at least the people I come across."

The young woman placed her hand on the top of his head.

"Don't worry about what others say. And even if you don't ever become a Hero, you still have me sweetheart, I'll always be here for you. You are my Hero~"

Her mellow voice always made him cheer up, no matter the situation that he was in.

"Yeah, thanks. Well, I'm going to go to school, see you later."

He walked out of the door. He didn't really bother having breakfast, he didn't see the need for it.

* * *

Entering the streets, he walked across the town. As he walked, people who walked nearby, would give him weird looks….no, they would give him a mixture of hate, and fear as well. Though he was used to it by now, so he didn't even bother trying to say anything at all.

Cherry blossoms fell down onto the ground and once came right in front of his face. He merely looked at it with bemusement, and took it within his hand. But as he did, he felt a pulse come from his hand and a shadowy miasma came from his hand and something...weird happened.

The cherry blossom began to turn from pink, to a colour that would resemble something that was withering away, it was dying out. The young boy breathed in and out a few seconds, rolled his eyes, and then dropped it down onto the ground, where it fluttered, and broke in the wind, it had died.

"Waaaaaah!"

He heard a sharp cry coming from his left.

Turning his head, he saw a young boy with a scrap on his knee. It didn't look detrimental, but because he was a child, it was painful for him.

He, with compassion in his heart, moved closer. People also noticed that he was coming, so they cleared backwards, and whispered words that really shouldn't be used on a child. But he didn't care, and got close.

"Heeeh, boys shouldn't cry over minor injuries like this."

The crying child watched as the elder boy placed his hand on the child's knee, and activated the white aura. The aura travelled onto the injured child's knee, and then it began repairing itself. The price for that however, was the injury that was transferred to the one that healed him.

However, while he did it, people had gathered around and watched with worry, fear, and apprehension.

Once it was done, he allowed his hand to pet the child on the head.

"There, your injury is-"

Just before he could finish, he caught the sight of a disheveled woman walking close. Her hand was raised as if she was going to bring it down on Kenji. But, she stopped the instant that she saw Kenji giving her a hard look.

She pulled backwards, as Kenji stood up.

"Slapping me or assaulting me isn't going to give you any peace of mind, nor would it give you any moral high ground either. Think about what example you're setting for your child, before you lash out at me for doing a kind thing."

The woman was shaking violently, grabbing the child as she pulled away.

"St-Stay away from my child you Villain!"

He looked at the woman, dead in the eye, who backed away once more.

"You got it wrong, I ain't a Villain, I'm gonna be a Hero."

"Liar! We all know who your Father is! Don't think we don't!"

"So? Do you see that I care? My Father, and me, are completely different people. As I've said several times-"

"Just stay away!"

The woman huffed, and walked away with her child. Others whispered, as Kenji looked around. They paused, and then went about their business after a few seconds. Kenji rolled his eyes, and muttered "Just another day." and walked off.

* * *

However, as he walked, he came across a huge battle going on. What appeared to be a giant sized monster was wrecking through the city. People had gathered to watch the spectacle, hoping to see their favourite Hero.

The Villain looked to have a horse head, which Kenji found to be a delight. Honestly, Kenji thought that it was a biker due to how the leather jacket was worn. He was quite tall, but Kenji didn't really seem to care that much.

He also saw a bunch of heroes, one with a Wood Quirk, Kenji didn't know his name. Another was a hulking man, Kenji didn't know his name either, and then there was a man who looked like a fire hydrant...yeah, Kenji didn't know his name either.

He walked towards that area, since that way was his way to school.

As he walked, he glided through the crowd. The crowd themselves watched on, and then as if either feeling or someone noticing his presence, they moved out of the way. The huge crowd turned smaller as they stepped away from Kenji.

Though, while he walked calmly, there was another boy there, watching the scene with wide eyes. Like he was transfixed on the area. And thanks to Kenji, even though he didn't get why everyone was making a path for him, he took the chance, and ran forward.

Going past Kenji, the white and black haired boy gave a bemused look.

"Mustn't be afraid of me, weird."

Kenji hadn't come across it in a while.

Someone who would be okay with getting close to him. Usually, people ran away, but not this boy. He was a boy around the same age as well, so he was sure that he would know who Kenji was, or at least had a good idea.

But, no, it didn't seem to be the case.

Kenji didn't care though and walked forward.

The large horse like villain gave a swing of his giant arm, and sent it crashing through a telegraph pole.

Immediately, it came crashing towards the ground with people screaming around Kenji, the boy didn't even bat an eyelid.

The green and black haired boy, watched with wider than normal eyes, while Kenji watched it with a bemused smile.

"Isn't it so cool?! Look at Death Arms go!"

The young boy yelled at particularly no one.

Kenji watched as the hulking man from before (he guessed his name was Death Arms) ran forward, hit his hands together, and caught it with his bare hands.

"Way to go Death Arms!"

A civilian shouted over, as the man smirked.

Kenji looked on as the fire hydrant looking man made a secure line of water, blocking peoples paths.

Kenji however, looked bored, and simply slid under the line.

"E-Eh…?" The boy with green and black hair called, seeing Kenji walking forward. "W-What are you doing?"

Kenji didn't think he was talking to him, so he just kept walking.

The young boy however, saw that he might get caught in the path of the villain.

He looked at the other adults, but they didn't seem bothered, actually it seemed like some where perfectly happy with his presence going away. He didn't get it, but something inside of him couldn't allow Kenji to be attacked, or worse.

"Hey! Wait!"

The boy slid under the water as well, with the fire hydrant man, otherwise known as Backdraft shouted "Wait, it's too dangerous!" the boy didn't care, seeing Kenji going into what probably would lead to his death, or that's what he thought.

When getting close, he pulled Kenji back.

"W-What?"

Kenji looked to the boy, who looked back with worry.

"What are you doing!? Leave it to the Pro Heroes! Don't sacrifice yourself!"

Kenji gave the young man a curious expression, genuinely not sure what he was doing.

"Sacrifice myself…? What are you talking about?"

The green and black haired boy got in front of Kenji and pushed him backwards.

"Don't go there! It's too dangerous! You could die!"

Kenji...adopted a smile.

That smile, was something that the green and black haired boy didn't understand.

"Really? You think?"

"W-Wha…?"

The boy didn't get what Kenji was saying.

Why did he almost look happy that he could be killed?

"Hey, shall we try it?"

"Try what?"

Kenji chuckled, and looked towards the large beast. He inhaled a deep lung full of air, and then belted it out.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! I'M GOING PAST! YOU COOL WITH THAT, AREN'T YOU VILLAIN-SAN!?"

Kenji called as loud as he could, grabbing the man's attention.

"Huh? What peon wants to mess with me!?"

The horse villain yelled out angrily, as Kenji attempted to wave, but the green and black haired boy grabbed his hand and pulled it down, attempting to push him towards the safety zone, seemingly no adult was willing to do it even the Heroes seemed apprehensive about it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T ALERT THE VILLAIN TO US!"

The boy yelled at Kenji who chuckled.

"If you're worried, go and hide back there please. I don't want you to become hurt."

Kenji's finger pointed back towards the crowd. The young man wasn't exactly thrilled about it either.

"OF COURSE I'M WORRIED! YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED TOO! WHY AREN'T YOU WORRIED!?"

"If you didn't want to be alerted to, why are you yelling?"

The boy cupped a hand over his mouth, and slowly looked to the Villain.

The Villains eyes were on the young boys, and developed a gleeful smile.

"I see! I'll just crush these fools!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

While the green and black haired boy yelled, Kenji just stood there, watching the fist coming.

As it came closer, another Hero who wielded wood, called Kamui Woods, watched on.

"No, this is bad, those boys are gonna be crushed! What are they thinking?!"

Using his wood based Quirk, he shot off wood to entangle around the boys but he could see that they wouldn't make it in time….

However, just as the fist was going to land on them, the horse Villain stopped. Because of his size, a powerful gust of air rushed through that area. The green and black haired boy screamed at the air, while Kenji just allowed it to brush his black and white locks.

His eyes settled on Kenji, and sweat came over his entire body. His body shook, while his eyes were open wide. He slowly retracted his hand, and looked lost for words. Breathing in and out harshly, and through his nose, panic was setting onto his face, while Kenji just gave him a small smile.

"Y-You...it's you...you're his..."

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Villain-san, our meeting shall be brief because-" A very large and busty woman came flying back, and kicked him in the side of the head. "-well, you get the idea."

The very large woman, easily outclassing the horse faced Villain, stood over the downed Villain.

Kenji looked towards the side, seeing many people taking pictures of her. Clearly, they were perving on her as well, made sense to him honestly.

"Why haven't we been crushed yet!?"

The green and black haired boy yelled out, as Kenji blinked.

He looked towards the on the ground boy, and saw that he was curled up into a ball, fearing the end.

"Damn, you're still here?" He turned towards him, and bent down. "I am so sorry, I got caught up in the moment and thought you had ran away. I am sorry for scaring you, but you weren't in any danger."

The boy looked up, and Kenji saw tears running down his freckled face. Kenji felt guilty that he had made this boy cry. He hadn't intentionally done something like that, but it ended up happening for a few reasons.

"W-What…? W-We weren't?"

"No, of course not, I'm not suicidal. That guys just a petty criminal, and they usually fear me."

"What if he didn't?!"

The boy yelled back, as Kenji snickered, confusing him even more.

"Then I would have saved myself, I'm not an idiot. Again, sorry about that, but why did you come here? Did you want to have a test of courage or something?"

"To save you of course! You walked out where a Villain is attacking! You could have been killed!"

Kenji didn't understand.

Or rather he didn't get why someone would care about him like that to try and 'save' his life.

"Yeah, maybe so." He didn't disagree, and turned to the side to see a wilting flower. Picking it up, his white aura came from his hand again, and wrapped around the flower. "Here, a gift to say I'm sorry. Though you probably wouldn't want to keep it from me huh. Well, it is the thought that counts."

The boy watched as the wilting flower was restored to its healthy look. However, as he did, Kenji looked uncomfortable, as if he was in pain or something like that.

"W-Whoa! That's your Quirk!? That's awesome! So, you're like Recovery Girl?! Or Vitality-san! She's the best!"

"Recovery Girl...erm, no, not really. She can straight up heal people faster than me, and she has less draw backs, no, my Quirk, half I should say, is Life, Vitality huh...yeah, seems so~"

"L-Life? You can resurrect people?!"

The boy was becoming more hyper by the second, being reminded of a certain hero.

"Well, I've never tried. I'd probably die though if I did that, so I'm not gonna try it unless I have like, mega reasons to do it."

"Eh…? I don't get it..."

Kenji presented the flower to the boy, as the aura disappeared.

"Lovely, isn't it?"

The green and black haired boy took the flower, and smelled it, it did smell like a normal flower. It was wonderful. It had been brought back to life.

His eyes then went towards Kenji, but saw that he was already walking away.

"H-Hey! Where are you going!?"

"School. Mom would kill me if I was late. You probably should be getting to school as well."

"But...hey! My name is Izuku Midoriya! What's yours?"

Kenji turned around and smiled while walking backwards.

"Midoriya-kun, my name is Kenji Mikami, nice to meet you."

Kenji Mikami...

Izuku knew he had heard that name before, but where had he heard it…?

He couldn't remember.

But Kenji saw something moving behind Izuku, so he called. "Oh by the way, duck." as he cracked his neck, confusing him even more.

"Duck?"

Kenji nodded, so Izuku did just that. A second later, a piece of stone was thrown towards Kenji, going over Izuku's now ducking head. Kenji caught it, and snickered.

"Nice try."

The man who threw it, backed away and then ran away as the woman who was known as Mt Lady, walked over.

"That jerk, throwing things at kids..." Her eyes went towards Kenji and then she stopped. "O-Oh, right so...even then, he shouldn't of really attacked you so...hehe you can run along now Mikami-san. Be a good boy."

Izuku was surprised that she even knew his name.

Kenji tilted his head.

"Thanks Mt Lady-san! Good luck in your hero work! Oh, if you see All Might, tell him I'm looking for him, kay? I wanna talk to him about something important! Thank you in advance!"

Mt Lady merely nodded with a ghost like expression, and walked off.

Izuku watched the boy walk away, as whispers came from behind.

"Why didn't the Heroes arrest him…?"

"If they did, then they'd know where that damn Villain is."

"Surely, he'd know, and we wouldn't have to walk on eggshells either..."

"That kids crazy, just like that bastard he's from..."

"They've even got the same disgusting Quirk. Seriously, a Quirk like that has no right to exist."

Izuku didn't quite understand why they were saying that, and even horrible things as well.

All he knew was Kenji was crazy, or maybe the sanest person he had ever come across before in his life.

But, something stirred within Izuku, and he had to know…

Just who was Kenji Mikami?

* * *

Kenji walked towards his school, casually taking in the sights.

Yet, he couldn't get Izuku out of his head.

He didn't understand why he had been trying to save his life.

What did he gain?

Why would he even bother to do something like that?

He didn't get it, and he couldn't understand it.

Unlike his Mother, he didn't get many people. Only a few people that he actually knew and cared for. But his Mother was different to him. She'd be able to speak to anyone and be like their best friend instantly. While Kenji, had much difficulty in that department.

As he walked across a few building's, a hand suddenly came out of the darkness and grabbed him by the throat.

"Shit!"

Kenji pushed the hand away, but the hand grabbed his wrist, and pulled him into the dark corridor of the alleyway. Forced against a wall, a hand went to his throat, or rather, four fingers went onto his throat.

"Scream, and I'll put my fifth finger on you and decay your throat. Get it?"

Kenji rolled his eyes at the threat.

"What do you want?"

The man who had grabbed his throat began chuckling.

"You're being kind today."

"Sorry, I meant what do you want you living particles of scum?"

He spat out at the man before him, but all he heard was a dark snickering for a few seconds.

"Heeeh, that's better." The man was hidden within the shadows, but Kenji knew who it was. "Now, why don't you just join me already?"

"Eh let me think...ooh I don't, maybe because I'm not a Villain idiot! Now, if you don't want me to kick your ass, you better get off me."

"Hahaha, I've always appreciated your honesty, and your confidence. Though you're cocky if you think you can defeat me."

Kenji inhaled a breath, feeling the hand on him. He could see his index finger wasn't near him, and knew exactly how his Quirk worked.

"Cockiness, is different to confidence. We'll have to find out about who'd win, wouldn't we? You might be able to kill me with a touch but don't forget my Quirk either. It might not kill as fast as yours, but I will unleash it to kill you. Or..." He placed a hand on the man's heart. "Life Line."

Upon saying that, a line of the white aura connected between the two of them.

The man looked down with an annoyed face as Kenji smirked.

"Kill me, and you take yourself with me."

"Damn your Mother's Quirk. Speaking of, how is your Mommy anyway?"

Anger built inside of Kenji, he never wanted to hear a Villain talk about his Mother.

"Don't you talk about my Mother. Why don't you go and find my scummy Father and be his underling or something. That's what you're best at, right Tomura-kun? Following orders, like a weak minded fool you really are."

Tomura's lips curled upwards into a delightfully scary smile.

"Eeeeh, Kenji-kun, how bad you're being today. Implying I'd work for your Father. But, I'd like you to join me. Your Half Life, Half Death Quirk is quite the rare find. Probably that's the reason your Dad banged your Mom. To produce something like you."

"Well, good history lesson, telling me shit I already know. And I wouldn't join you, even if I was a Villain. I don't work with stupid."

Tomura's face turned downwards into an angry stare.

"You little brat! Shall I Decay your throat right now?! You've been getting on my nerves for a while now, just join us, forget about that Hero shit, you'd make a much better Villain. But, I could always put you out of your misery if you like?"

Kenji didn't take well to threats.

So, he chuckled within his grasp, confusing Tomura.

"Do that and you die too. And something inside me tells me that you don't wanna die. Now, if you don't have any business with me, I suggest letting me go right now. Or, I could scream. And I doubt you'd kill me, you think my Quirk is too precious, I'm not a freaking idiot. I expected you'd try this again after last year. My death, means that you will be found accountable. I've personally made sure of it, even if you aren't the reason. I've already written it within my room, easily to find, all of the times you've harassed me, what you look like, and your known locations as well. It's better if I'm kept alive, or you'll be done for, understand that Tomura-kun? Oh you can think I'm bluffing, but would you take that chance? And even if you try and get rid of the evidence I have on you, I've got several pieces stashed away, and if I don't check on those places once every few days, alarms have been rigged to go off, alerting the police, and Heroes, to exactly what you're doing. So, think about that before giving little threats like that to me. Same goes for my Mom as well. Approach her, and all your dirty secrets go to the Heroes."

Was it a bluff?

He didn't know.

He would do something like that. Tomura would know, and he knew how weird, yet crafty Kenji could be as well.

But, he couldn't deny that Kenji was a scary kid when he wanted to be.

He was intelligent, and cunning, exactly like a villain would be. Some would say even a high tier Villain, even if he didn't necessarily, have the powers to clash with the top Villains, Kenji wasn't anything to laugh at due to his cunning personality along with a good intelligence as well.

Yet, he dreamed of being a Hero.

It was a fools game within Tomura's eyes.

So, he let go of the boys throat, and pulled backwards.

"Alright, you crafty boy, I'll admit you'd probably do that, so I'll hold back for now. But remember what I said, guys like you and me, aren't cut to be Hero's, you can join beside me, and become a Villain, I'd even make you my second in command. How about it? I think that's quite the fair trade. You scratch my back-"

"-And you put a knife in mine. Yeah, I already know how Villains like you are." He brushes past Tomura, and heads for the light, stopping his power between them. "Half Life, Half Death, either way, it can be quite dangerous, can't it? And if you aren't careful, Tomura-kun, it shall be turned right on you. Lets see who decays things better, right?"

He watched on and wasn't pleased at all, he didn't look happy.

Kenji didn't care, and merely walked out of the area, into the light.

Basking in the suns rays, he smiled, and walked away towards school.

* * *

That afternoon, Izuku hadn't had the best day. With his book being exploded by a certain someone, and now it wasn't in the best condition, along with another put down, he couldn't stop thinking about Kenji.

Not the fact that he had a cool Quirk, but how he walked head into danger, and didn't look fearful. Fearless, perhaps. He didn't know what the expression was. But he was sure that there was something odd about Kenji.

He couldn't work out what it was though, why that name stuck in his head.

He was sure that he had heard it before, but he couldn't recall were.

He didn't even know if he looked it up, he would get answers.

He searched his brain while walking through the crowded city streets, unaware of the people around him. He didn't even notice that someone that he was thinking about had walked out of an area as well, and was walking close.

Kenji had been looking for All Might since school ended, and he ended up in a similar place to Izuku.

"Hey, have you seen All Might lately? It seems that he hasn't done any Hero work today so-"

"G-Get away from me Grim Reaper's son!"

The man freaked out upon seeing Kenji, and ran off, Kenji pursing his lips in annoyance.

"Guess that's a no then-"

"Grrr! Why can't I remember who he is!?"

Kenji was cut off as Izuku yelled that out, so he looked and saw Izuku there.

To be fair, a few people had shouted that out as well.

Whispers went on like "Why's he yelling?" and "Who's he trying to remember?" and other things like that.

Kenji however gave him a bemused look.

" _Have I seen him before…?_ " He thought to himself, trying to remember. " _Eeeeh, ooh...he's that boy from this morning, right? I wonder who he's trying to remember?_ "

Since he didn't think it was his business, Kenji turned away and began walking away.

But, he was stopped when Izuku saw his unmistakable hair.

"Ooh my God! It is like fate!"

Izuku rushed forward towards him.

He wanted to ask him about something.

No, he wanted to ask about how he was so confident about what happened that morning.

Kenji felt Izuku's hand touch his shoulder, so he pulled back, and gave him a weird look.

"Erm...are you stalking me? Not many people go this far to give me abuse-"

"N-No! I'm not stalking you! Why would you assume that!?"

Kenji looked around and saw the weird stares they were getting. But Kenji didn't seem to care all that much.

"Because, this is like, the second time today where you have touched me. And if you aren't stalking me, would you like to insult me?"

"Eh...why would I do that?"

Kenji continued giving him a weird look.

"Do you seriously not know who I am?"

"Should I? T-Though your name does sound familiar and your hair as well..."

Kenji inhaled a breath and took out his phone.

Quickly, he brought up something that would clear the confusion, and held it to Izuku's face. Izuku's eyes ran over the images on the phone, showing a younger Kenji, and his Mother, along with an obscured man's face.

"There, that should clear the confusion."

Izuku looked closer and read it aloud.

"The Villain known as Grim Reaper strikes again with dozens….w-wait, Grim Reaper!? That's your Father! And you're that boy, the one that is said to be just as….eeeh. T-Then, you're Kenji Mikami, the one...ooh, s-so, that's where I have heard your name before..."

"Great, we done now? Or would you like to tell me something like, how terrible my Father is and by extension me as well? Give me your best shot, heard it all before."

Kenji looked impatient, sure that Izuku probably would say something, that's just how it was with everyone normally.

"...Your Mother must be the Beautiful Life Hero Vitality then..."

"Yeah, that's Mom alright. So-"

"I love your Mooooooooooooooooooooom!" Kenji backed away with surprise. "She's the best ever! W-Well, besides All Might! But your Mom is amazing! I love her! She's always so kind and helps many people with her Life Quirk! I've even written down about her before and everything! She's amazing! I wish I could meet her or something, she's so cool..."

"...Right, Mom has that affect on people. If you really wanna meet her, I'm going to a cafe shop to meet her."

Izuku's eyes light up brightly.

"R-Really!? I could meet the enchanting Vitality-san!?"

"If you want. Though pull any crap with my Mom, I'll have to hurt you. She's very...well, she's kind of childlike."

"S-She's childlike?"

"Yup, she is kind of childlike, she says it is because of her Quirk and all, I just think she didn't grow up or doesn't want to. But, I love her all the same, she's the best over. Come on, follow me, and I'll take you to her."

Izuku cocked his head, but to meet Vitality, he was all for it.

* * *

Following Kenji, they walked together towards the cafe. Kenji wasn't worried about Izuku, he was sure that if he tried anything, then he'd take care of him, and surprisingly, Izuku didn't seem to care about the fact that he was walking with a Villains child.

When walking into the cafe, the woman was stood there. Izuku caught sight of her almost immediately, and saw that she was being adorned by quite a few people. She had an innocent expression on her face as she waved to them all happily.

"There, my Mom."

"Y-Yes! She's really here, Vitality-san! She's so amazing! And so cute..." Kenji's eyes fell upon Izuku who stiffened. "A-Ah, I mean, she's probably a lovely person..."

Kenji rolled his eyes, and walked closer.

Kenjii's mother caught sight of her son and walked over.

"There's my spring breeze~" While swaying her body, she walked closer to the young boy, and hugged her son into her large chest, the males around becoming highly jealous. "Have you had a good day spring breeze~?"

Izuku mouthed "Spring breeze?" to himself, while Kenji nodded.

"Sure, it's been fine, the usual crap."

"Spring breeze, such language. Just relax, and let your emotions flow anywhere spring breeze~ All that negativity isn't good for the soul, come and dance with me to let it out."

Kenji rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"No, I don't want to dance today Mom." His head cocked back to Izuku. "I told you she was like a child." Izuku chuckled nervously. "Mom, you have to work in the hospital tonight, right?"

"Ooh yes spring breeze, that's why I've got your dinner ready at home, I'll be late tonight. You just have to warm it up~"

"Okay, that's fine. You could have just text me this info, you didn't have to have me come here."

"But, I wanted to see you just before I went to work, sweetheart. Also, there was a Villain attack this morning, I saw you on television, walking out into the middle of the road again. What were you thinking spring breeze? Did you want to become friends with the Villain?"

"No, I just didn't feel threatened, he looked familiar, so I just used my wits to tell me that he wouldn't strike me. And if he did, then I would have moved out of the way. It isn't like I would have let myself be killed or anything Mom. I'm not Dad."

Kenji's Mother adopts a kind face, and looks into his eyes, since he was taller than her, she looked up while he looked down.

"Now, sweetie, it's okay to be like him. He is a lovely man-"

"He is nothing but a monster, and evil. And if I never see him again, then it would be too soon. You shouldn't say that he's a good person either, he's done terrible things. To the world...to us, you shouldn't think he's good Mom, he's not good at all."

The young woman cocked her head...but, her eyes caught the sight of green and black.

Turning to that, she saw Izuku behind Kenji. Seeing how close he was, she walked towards him.

"Awwww, have you become friends with my son?"

"A-Ah, erm, well. Vitality-san, that's…."

"It is okay, I know my son can be quite brash, but please get along with him. He doesn't have any friends, but he's really a good person~ I think you'd make the cutest of boyfriends~"

Izuku did a spit take immediately while Kenji looked annoyed.

"Pft! Eeeeeeeeeeh!? S-So, your son is...erm, h-he's on t-that side of the fence huh..."

"She didn't mean it like that." Izuku stiffened. "She meant, boy, as a friend, she didn't mean boyfriend. And for the record, I don't sit on that side of the fence."

The young woman bonked herself on the head while sticking out her tongue cutely.

"Hehe, that's right~ My sons boyfriend~"

Kenji sighed, slapping himself in the face.

"Mom, please rephrase your sentences better, that's why people get the wrong idea about the things you say."

"Hehe, I'm sorry Kenji, I've embarrassed you in front of your new friend, haven't I?"

"He's not my friend, I hardly know him. He came to see you. His name is erm...Izuki Midorina."

"Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku corrected swiftly.

Kenji's Mother put a finger to her chin.

"I see, that's how it is. Then I'll give him a hug~ It is the least I can do for speaking to my son~"

Then she looked to Izuku and hugged the boy into her large breasts.

"W-Whoa! Y-You're actually doing this!?"

His cheeks turned bright red, and steam came out of his ears, while Kenji just rolled his eyes at the sight, the males in the cafe looked on with jealousy for Izuku's current situation.

Kenji's mother on the other hand kept petting the back of Izuku's head, he looked to be in paradise right now.

"Awww, that's so sweet. You came to see a small time Hero like me? That's so sweet. But, you can just be kind to my son, that's all I want. He's had a hard life, will you be his friend please?"

"V-Vitality-san! T-That's! Y-Your boobs are crushing my f-face! A-And being his f-friend. W-Well, we haven't known one another long so..."

Kenji threw his head back in frustration.

"Mom, personal boundaries."

Kenji's Mom pulled away with a pout on her face.

"I suppose you're right but it seems like he enjoyed it Kenji~"

"That's because he's a boy, and you just did what most teen boys would want off you."

"I see, so he's a little bit naughty then~?"

Kenji chuckled lightly at the innocent tone that she used.

"Probably." Izuku cried slightly. "Either way Mom, don't you have to go to work now?"

"I'm going now, you don't have to rush me. I understand, you want to be alone with your friend." Kenji shook his head, as his mother hugged him once more and got close to his ear. "This one feels good Kenji, allow him to become your friend. You can trust him."

"You hardly know him, you can't know he's a good person. And the last person I trusted, it ended pretty badly, I'm not going to trust someone I don't know."

Kenji whispered back, understanding why his Mother would be trying to do this. He himself however, didn't really want to become friends with anyone. He had seen the bad parts of life, and the bad intentions of humans.

Even then, Kenji's Mother pressed on.

"I feel it, and remember, my Quirk. Literally, I feel the intentions of people as well when I'm connected to them. I felt his good heart, he'd be a good friend to you Kenji. Please, think about it for me? Spend the afternoon with him at least, it beats sitting at home doing nothing, right Kenji?"

He could see how much it meant to his Mother.

Even though he didn't feel particularly motivated to do it, he did it because it was her.

"...Well, for you, I'd do anything. Sure, I'll consider it."

"Yippe! Thank you Kenji!" The woman kissed her sons cheek, and then turned to Izuku, and kissed his cheek as well, Kenji sighing as Izuku's face turned bright red. "Thank you Midoriya-kun! Please be good friends with my Kenji~"

"Ehehehehehehe..."

Izuku couldn't do anything other than chuckle awkwardly to himself and rubbed his cheek where she had kissed him.

Kenji watched on as his Mother twirled around.

"Love you spring breeze~"

"Yeah, love you too."

He sounded disinterested, but his mother knew the truth and twirled out of the shop.

Once she was gone, his eyes turned back towards Izuku who was still star struck with meeting Kenji's Mother.

"So, did you like meeting my Mom? People usually do."

"Y-Yeah, she's great! I love her!" Kenji shot him a dark look. "N-Not in that way, I promise Mikami-kun."

"Mikami...kun?"

"Y-Yeah, that's your name, right?"

"Well, yeah. It's just weird, people don't usually use my name."

"Well, what do they call you then?"

Kenji chuckles awkwardly, as he looked around, seeing the peoples eyes on him.

"Well, people usually stick to 'Monster child', or 'Death guy', or 'Son of Grim Reaper', or just 'Hey you!' Things like that. But, that doesn't matter. So, since you've met my Mom and know some of my Quirk, wouldn't it be fair to know your Quirk as well? Though you don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

"N-No, I couldn't tell you anyway."

Kenji raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?"

"...Because I'm Quirkless."

With that, Kenji looked upon his face, seeing his depressing that really was for him.

"I see..." Remembering his Mother's words, he adopted the best look he could muster. "B-By the way...eeh...spend...spend time with….spending time together...you can talk about my Quirk...or something else..."

Izuku hadn't realized it until now.

Kenji looked very awkward right now.

Like he found this entire situation very hard to handle. From what his Mother said before, it seemed like Kenji didn't have any friends, so he could relate rather well actually.

"You...want to spend time together?"

"W-Well, maybe, I don't know... It's just….my Mom worries about me a lot so...I just wanna show her that she doesn't...so, we could spend time together or something...though we hardly know one another so, I guess that's a reason as well to not, so I'd understand if you don't want too..."

"Yeah! We could talk!"

Kenji hadn't expected that kind of answer, but nodded shyly, yet strongly at the same time.

* * *

Later on, the pair sat down in a park together, overlooking some plants, and beautiful flowers. Well, they turned beautiful when Kenji activated his Quirk, and brought them back from nearly dying. Though Izuku saw that he was in pain when doing it, like he felt the pain of the flowers had been through.

Since dropping the bombshell that he didn't have a Quirk, Kenji gave him curious looks. He didn't quite understand why he was looking at him like that. Then again, he found this entire situation odd. Someone that he didn't know yesterday, he was talking to him like they had known one another for a while.

"Being Quirkless isn't so bad, right?"

Kenji broke the silence to Izuku's shock.

"Well...no. But, I want to become a Hero one day, like All Might. Without a Quirk..."

"You can't become a Hero, is that what you want to say?" Izuku nods his head slowly. "I see. Well, wanna trade?"

"T-Trade?"

"That's right, I'll give you my Quirk, and I'll become Quirkless, that's not such a bad deal, right?"

"But, you have an amazing Quirk! Like your Mom's! Life is wonderful! To connect to anyone, and use your Quirk to heal that person, and to even control like, plant life and stuff. What else is there that you wouldn't want to do? You have an awesome Quirk!"

Kenji lowered his head, as Izuku fanboyed.

"My Quirk isn't awesome at all. It is horrible."

"But, what you did this morning..."

Kenji held up his hands, one glowed white, and felt warm, inviting, positive. While the other hand glowed black, like a miasma was gathered, and that felt the opposite, cold, disgusting and dark. Izuku felt warm and cold at the same time from the auras being shown to him.

"Half Life, Half Death. I think that's what people call my Quirk."

"So...you inherited both of your parents Quirks?"

Kenji inclined his head.

"Yeah, I did. They meshed together to make something like me. My Quirk, it makes me feel…weird. Everyday, I feel half positive, and half negative. I can't really explain it well, but I feel like that even now, like talking to you, one half of me feels so happy yet another half of me just wishes that it was over alright, it's terrible, gives me a headache."

"Ehehe, well, most people are like that."

"Is that so?" Izuku shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I don't know the difference, it always makes me feel weird. My Quirk, boiled down to the basics, can bring life, and take it away. But, it isn't like I touch you, you die, it's more disgusting than that. It can kill you quickly, if a lot of this miasma is dumped on you, or it will kill you slowly. Though, the drawbacks a bitch to using this Quirk."

"W-Why? What's the drawback? If you don't mind me asking."

Kenji didn't have a problem with saying it, he didn't sense malice from Izuku anyway. If anything, he was taking a page out of his Mom's books, and trying to befriend someone, though there always was a wall between them.

"Well, it isn't like it can be used against me, so I don't mind telling you. The drawback is, my Quirk slowly kills me."

Izuku gasps, bewildered by the explanation.

"K-Kills you?"

"That's right. The more I use it, the more it will kill my body. It's painful too, like break my body, my bones, my cells and things like that will begin to deteriorate, it can be treated pretty easily though but takes a bit to heal, my powers offset one another. My Dad can use it very well though, that's why he's called Grim Reaper, he can reap the lives of many people without the severe backlash. And when people look at me...they think I'm the same. That I'd kill them for...any reason really. But, I wouldn't hurt anyone. But, my Dad is drunk on his own power, that's another drawback of my Quirk."

"Drawback..."

Izuku slowly was becoming aware of what he was talking about, it made sense to him now.

"It makes me more ruthless. Think of it like, my Life part is all positive, makes me happy, the more I use it, the more I'd be like my Mom, who you met before. I'd be a beaming ray of sunshine, apparently it's really funny to others. But, the more I use my Death Quirk, it turns me colder, more ruthless, disregarding peoples lives. Basically, my brain is like split into two with my Quirk, one side is all the positive aspects, and the other side is the negative aspects, like you'd associate with Life, and Death. Also, I have the same weaknesses as my Mom with my Life Quirk as well, I'm sure you'd know that, right?"

"Yeah! It's wildly known, she uses her Life to connect to people and feels what they feel, and takes on their pain as she heals them, right? She can even use it to accelerate the growth of plant life and other things, right?"

"Anything she's connected too, yeah. Though it is less for plant life and other things than human life. Say, you broke your finger, and I connected to you to heal you, my finger wouldn't physically break, but I'd feel the pain all the same until I disconnected with you, so it is like a gamble when using my powers, as you asked if I could resurrect the recently dead, if I tried, I'd die from the massive pain overloading my system."

"Wow, that's amazing though. Your Mom's healed a lot of people that way, I heard she won an award for it. She even healed All Might from-"

"My Dad."

Izuku nodded slowly.

"...Is it true what they say about him? Is he really..."

"Twisted? Insane? Mental?" Izuku slightly nodded, but felt guilty about doing it. "I couldn't tell ya, I've not seen him for a long time, and I don't plan to either. The last time I saw him, was when he was facing off against All Might, and then he ran away. Not seen him since, nor do I care either. He can stay gone for all I care, Mom's...she loves him, I don't get why after all he's done, all the pain he's caused...but, she sees the good in him, even that night when All Might and Grim Reaper had that fight."

"I remember that, that was a few years ago, Grim Reaper and All Might had an epic battle which destroyed quite a bit of the city..." Realization came over Izuku, remembering what Kenji said to Mt Lady this morning. "You want to find All Might to...yell at him?"

"Hehe, no, nothing like that. I don't blame All Might for it or anything, My Dad is a Villain, so he has to face him and stop him from doing evil deeds. I'm glad though, because my Mom doesn't have to be sad, she was sad with his choices...wait, why am I telling you this? Haha, I just realized~"

"I don't know~"

Izuku chuckled out nervously, so did Kenji.

"Weird, it feels like I've met you before...I feel at ease speaking with you..."

"Yeah, it's kinda weird, I don't get it either, have we met before?"

"Maybe in another life...or maybe years ago...but, I'm sorry, my problems aren't yours. I shouldn't have dumped that on you. We've only just met, I don't know how to talk to people normally, so forgive me if I've done something rude."

"N-No! It's fine! Actually, I'm kinda relieved to find out, you're quite the normal guy huh."

Kenji gave him a curious look.

"Well, most of the time I'm not a crazy person despite popular belief...but, you know, you talked about not having a Quirk huh."

Shifting away from him, as he didn't like speaking about himself, he focused on Izuku instead.

"Yeah..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it into a negative experience for you or anything. I'm just saying that, if you could, would you want my Quirk?"

"Yours…?"

"Yeah, if you could take my Quirk, would you?"

Kenji was sure he'd say no.

But, surprisingly, Izuku answered swiftly and with the answer he gave, questioned a few things Kenji thought about things.

"Yes, I would."

"But..."

"Your Quirk is cool! It could help a lot of people! I'd totally have your Quirk!"

"Even after everything I just said? Even if it makes you crazy, that's what could happen. If it doesn't kill you first."

"Well yeah, it's so cool….you can do a lot of good with that Quirk. You can heal people and protect people at the same time. Who wouldn't want to do that? Yeah, the drawbacks seem quite harsh…but, if I had your Quirk, I'd definitely be happy."

Kenji, had never thought about it like that before.

He always thought that it was disgusting.

He always thought that it was a horrible Quirk.

But, no.

Izuku thought it was good?

He still didn't understand how anyone could say that.

"You're weird Midoriya-kun, what a thing to say! But, I can understand it...you really want to be a Hero, huh."

"It's all I've ever dreamed of. But, without a Quirk...say, do you think I could be a Hero? Even without a Quirk?"

Kenji didn't honestly have an answer that would be satisfying.

"...I can't tell you yes or no to that, because I don't know." Izuku looked down, but then Kenji chuckled. "However, even without a Quirk, it doesn't mean you couldn't be a Hero. You'd just have to try all that harder to become one."

"Y-Yeah, you're right! You too, okay?"

"Me...what?"

"Are you going to become a Hero? Like your Mom?"

Kenji showed an unsure face.

"A Hero...I always wanted to be, but with each passing day, I don't know…people might not look at me like a Hero...I try my hardest to help...but, I don't get anywhere, everyone looks at me the same, they see my Father within me, I look like him so..."

"But with your Quirk, you'd be able to be a symbol of peace as well! I heard and saw online what others thought of you, but you aren't anything like that at all! When I envisioned the child of Grim Reaper, I hadn't seen your picture or really read your name yet or saw old ones, I thought you were this scary kid that would kill you with a look! But, you're actually very kind!"

"D-Don't be silly Midoriya-kun, I'm not kind or anything."

"But you are, you're like your Mom. You don't have to be like your Dad at all. Can't you see?"

"Well, tell that to everyone else as they've written me off."

"Prove them wrong then!"

Kenji clenched his hands together, and looked down at the ground.

"...Proving them wrong...is it really that simple?"

"Yeah...people said I couldn't be a Hero either...because I don't have a Quirk. People have said the same to you as well. Though you have a Quirk. Lets prove to everyone we can be Heroes okay? Despite what obstacles are in front of us, lets become Heroes."

"...We've only known one another for like an hour or so, you don't know anything about me. You don't know if I am mental or not."

"Ehehe, maybe I don't know if you are or not. But I can see your Mom really loves you, and Vitality-san is a positive person, she knows what's good and bad, and she sees good in you, right?"

"...I don't want to let my Mom down. She always worries about me, I know she does. But, I have to..." He paused, when he felt something, or rather saw something, hovering above them. "That shadow...there's nothing behind us….Midoriya-kun!"

"Waaaaah!"

He grabbed Izuku's hand while tossing his and Izuku's bags to the side, and jumped, as a mass of slime came down upon them. The bench that they sat on, broke apart, while Izuku's eyes went wide. Kenji however looked on and his eyes narrowed upon the creature.

* * *

"Did Tomura-kun send you or something for me?"

"Who's Tomura…?"

Izuku didn't understand, but Kenji's eyes fell upon the slime monster.

Getting a better look at him, his eyes caught the sight of the Villain. It looked to be like a reptiles head, on a slime/sludge body. He had claw like hands, and his skin, or slime in this case, was a dark green shade of colour.

"I was passing by, and I heard your conversation. What an interesting Quirk you have. Life and Death, mind if I take over you? I'd love that kind of power! To control life and death, who wouldn't want that!?"

"I don't control life and death moron, I can't kill things so easily, and I can't bring people back from the dead unless I want to die. You're in your own world. Whatever your reasons are for being here, you better remember that Hero's patrol this city all the time. So, you wont be out for long, you know?"

The monster didn't seem to care, and just laughed.

Kenji glared as the slime monster turned into what seemed to be a stream and shot for them.

"Seems like I have to fight." Kenji placed his hand on the ground. "Pulse of Life!"

From the flowers before him, they grew, and grew rapidly.

The flowers grew so large that Izuku couldn't believe it. They also grew thick as well, so no gaps could be seen, it was just like he had seen Kenji's Mom do, and seeing it in person was a delight.

The flowers blocked the way of the Villain, though as he smashed against them, apart of their damage transferred back to the young boy as well who winced.

"Midoriya-kun, I'll distract him, get out of here, and alert a Hero, okay?"

"B-But, I can't just leave you!"

Izuku yelled out in worry and frustration. Worry for Kenji, and frustration for the fact that he couldn't do anything to help.

"You have too! He's after me! Just run! I can draw him away!"

Izuku shed a few tears as Kenji ran forward, afraid for him.

He jumped onto a nearby flower, and activated his Pulse of Life technique, resulting in the flower growing large, and Kenji was on the top of it, growing so much that it could support his weight easily, and grew higher than the other wall of flowers, which now was shrinking down to their normal size again, Izuku guessed that's because Kenji wished it, or it was automatic, he didn't know.

"That's amazing…."

Izuku murmured, seeing how Kenji used his Quirk.

Kenji himself looked down at the monster, who was glaring right back.

"Hey, you ugly blob! Come and get me, if you can!"

"You insolent brat!"

The monster shot upwards towards Kenji, but he jumped off immediately. The monster flew back down towards him, but Kenji placed his hand outwards, and his Pulse of Life technique activated, causing the nearby flowers to grow, and catch the young boy.

Once safely back on the ground, he took off running away from Izuku, so he could protect him.

Izuku on the other hand, worried for Kenji, so chased after them. Even if he couldn't do anything, he couldn't leave someone to get attacked while he ran away.

"Stay still damn it!"

The monster yelled, coming from the left. Kenji jumped onto a nearby tree branch, and swung on it, avoiding the attack, landing on the ground and then took off running again, all the while that Izuku was chasing after them.

" _Gotta think, gotta think. This thing has a slime, sludge, whatever body, and physical attacks probably wont work on this creature. If I attacked it with vines, it probably wouldn't work. Though, if I trapped it within a dome of vines….it probably would try and break free, and that could be a bitch...but, still, I would have to try. Midoriya-kun said that I could be a Hero….maybe I should at least try. But to set it up...I only have a few seeds. Would it be enough?_ "

Kenji looked around and saw no one was there, so he stopped running and turned back towards the sludge/slime villain.

The monster stopped as well, and grinned.

"No running away anymore, then?"

"You're faster than me, there's no way that I could get away from you. So, I've decided to face you straight on."

"Good, because I'm gonna get yooooooooooooooooou!"

Kenji watched as the monster turned into a muddy water like form and shot for him. Inhaling a breath, he took out a few seeds he carries around with him, and threw them down onto the ground.

"Life Line!"

Lines of Life shot out of his fingers, and connected to eat of the seeds. Using his powers, he immediately forced them to grow rapidly. The vines seemed to be quite sturdy as well, perhaps they weren't normal.

But, the sludge/slime villain continued going for the young boy without a care. His hungry eyes were on Kenji's form. But the young man stayed there, and kept his eyes on the enemy that was before him.

"You're mine!"

Kenji grinned, but then…

"N-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

PUSH!

"Aaah! W-What?!"

Kenji landed on his butt, and turned to the one who pushed him.

On the ground, was Izuku, and the monster hovered above him.

"H-Hey! No! Leave him alone! You want me, come and get me! Give me a fight you bastard!"

Kenji ordered, but the Villain didn't care, and surrounded Izuku.

It wrapped around his form, and held him in a state of motionless. He barely could move, as the sludge began entering Izuku's body. Kenji got off the ground, and grabbed the seeds from the ground once more.

"Let him go damn it!"

The sludge/slime monster held its large eyes on Kenji's form, and kept smirking at him.

"This guy might not have your powers, but for running away from me...wait, that hair of yours, I've seen it before….hahaha! And your Quirk, you're like your Dad, right? Grim Reaper? I've heard of him, he's super hard core! I love his presence, it's so cool! And I was going to take over his son? Well, how about we join forces? Together, you and I can take down All Might. Wouldn't you like that? Didn't he take dear Daddy away from you?"

Kenji felt a pang in his heart, as he watched Izuku being suffocated.

His eyes glared at the monster, and poured life into the seeds.

"Vine Whip!"

Shooting out of the seeds, strong vines shot out, and went for Izuku. Fully intending to save him, the vines almost got their, but the monsters body got in the way, blocking the path. When Kenji continued, his vines got caught in the sludge and couldn't get it out.

"Hahahaha! Your Quirk can't get me! Well, unless you use your Death Quirk that is!"

Kenji looked at his hand, and a black miasma gathered.

He already hated it.

He didn't want to use it.

He never wanted to use it.

To him, it was disgusting.

To him, it was like looking at a mirror, and every single comment he received about being evil would be justified. He even knew that it was stupid to think like that. But, he didn't want to be a person that hurt people.

He wanted to be someone everyone looked at and thought "He'll protect us!" and children would respect, and want to grow up to be like him, and not be afraid like others were.

He looked back at Izuku, and seeing how desperate it was.

It hurt.

He was suffocating, and he knew he couldn't stay like that for long.

He was even crying.

It must have been truly horrible.

Probably, Izuku thought that he was going to die.

Lifting his hand, he points the black miasma towards them, as the sludge Villain stiffens.

Kenji's hand quaked with new feelings of hatred and anger. Tears formed at the base of his eyes, and looked at his hand once more. He couldn't stop shaking. If he used it, he believed that it could hurt Izuku as well, and he didn't want to do that. But he didn't want Izuku to die either.

"No...I'm sorry Midoriya-kun! I can't use it! I'll be just like him!" With tears rolling down his face, Kenji's hand placed over his heart, and then it glowed white. Drawing outwards, a line of Life was created. "Heart to Heart!"

Flicking his hand, the line went towards the sludge monster.

It wasn't super fast but because the sludge monster was busy attempting to take over Izuku, he couldn't dodge it, and it stuck on him.

"W-What is this shit!?"

Kenji smirked, and pulled out his phone.

The sludge monster watched with curiosity, as the young boy went onto the internet.

"W-Whooooa...w-what's that…?"

The monster suddenly felt...hot inside.

Not like he was being burned, but like he was feeling...different than before.

"My, Mt Lady-san surely is quite the beautiful Hero, huh...and she….ooh, she's a good looking girl as well, I like her...she's got quite a nice figure, never imagined that before…."

"A-Aaaaaaaaah! W-What are y-you doing….?"

The monsters cheeks turned red, and a small pant came out of its mouth.

"And look at that, she's a second...or was it third year...well, either way, she goes to UA, and she's beautiful as well, my she's got some good legs it seems...hehe, and this one goes too...damn, what website is this anyway…?"

As he overlooked, a few things, the monster felt more and more heat rising within him. And it caused his body to twitch around as well, while Kenji's cheeks only showed a small colouring of red as well.

"Aaaaaah~ W-Why am I feeling hot like t-thiiiiis~?"

Kenji snickered, and glanced up at the monster.

"You're feeling what I'm feeling." The monster looked on with narrowed eyes. "My Heart to Heart technique allows you to feel what I feel, and I feel what you feel. We're connected through that line attached to your body. The only way you'd be able to get it off, is if you use your strength or cut it somehow , but your strength right now is being used to torture Midoriya-kun."

"Y-You've connected us together like that!?"

"My Mom taught me this a while ago, how to channel it like this, as she says, what's Life without Emotion huh." Kenji folded his arms. "By the way, you're getting aroused while with a teenage boy."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He forced himself out of Izuku immediately. The boy was left suspended in the air, as his eyes went towards Kenji. Kenji himself rushed forward, as the monster ripped the line off his body, and made gagging noises, and Kenji managed to catch Izuku.

"Midoriya-kun! H-Hey, are you alright?"

Izuku looked up to Kenji who breathed hard.

"Y-You saved me..."

"Y-Yeah...I saved you, Midoriya-kun, you're going to be okay." Izuku's eyes began to close, worrying Kenji. "H-Hey, Midoriya-kun! Don't fall asleep now!"

Obviously he didn't listen to him, and ended up falling unconscious. Kenji placed a hand on Izuku's throat, and inhaled a deep breath. A white aura gathered around Kenji's hand, and travelled to Izuku.

Connecting the two of them together, Kenji began healing Izuku's throat, but in return, it was like he was being choked as well. He didn't know how serious it was, so if he didn't do anything, then it could get worse, he decided to nip it in the bud right away.

He struggled to breathe but continued to heal Izuku, until he was fully restored. Somehow, he managed to stay awake long enough to make sure Izuku would be fine. And when it was done, he gasped for her, breathing harder than before.

"Damn brat!"

Just as Izuku's eyes flickered open, he saw Kenji's body go up into the air.

Looking for the reason, the monsters hand/claw had slapped him so hard. Kenjii's body went crashing into a tree, and the impact knocked him out, along with the fact that he just experienced a choking himself.

"M-Mikami-kun!"

Izuku slowly got off the ground.

The monster made its way towards Kenji's body.

Izuku cried out "No!" and moved as fast as he could…

But then it happened.

A life changing event.

A thunderous crash landed on the ground, shaking the very place they stood.

Izuku and the monster paused.

Looking towards the place that the thunderous smashing came from, their eyes met a new man. A large hulking man, most likely 7 ft tall. His blue eyes, and blonde hair seemed to be glowing from that Izuku could tell, and he also had a bag in one of his hands, probably from shopping.

But, Izuku knew who this was.

This was his Hero.

THE Hero.

All Might.

"Have no fear, you are safe." Said the large muscular man. "Now that I'm here that is!"

The monster reacted with fear, and sent one of its arms towards All Might. All Might ducked swiftly, and then shot off. From even just moving, the air pressure built around him, and swept the area behind him.

The monster shot off his other arm towards All Might, who gave off a smirk.

Pulling his arm back, his strength built more and more. Then the winds gathered around his hand. Accumulating together, All Might took a heavy step forward, bracing himself for what was yet to come, and pulled his hand forward, with the air pressure forever building.

"TEXAAAAAAAAAAS!" Thrusting his hand forward just as the creatures hand came towards him, he released the air pressure. "SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"

With the thrusting, the winds were released. The winds were so strong, Izuku thought he'd be blown off his feet. But, thankfully, it wasn't directed at him. The creature panicked, and tried to get away from him, from the attack, but it couldn't.

The winds clashed with his body, at the centre of his body. The pressure of the attack bent his body into a fist shape at the centre. He tried to withstand the attack, but it was so powerful, so strong, a single punch was more than enough for him.

"I-I can't hold it togetheeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Because of his overwhelming strength, the force of the winds blew apart the creature. Its entire body went into different places, with the sludge hitting the ground hard. Izuku looks on as All Might stands there with a victory pose.

"All Might's really..." Realization kicks in. "Ooh Mikami-kun!"

Turning towards him, he moves closer, to help him out.

* * *

A small time passes since then, and Izuku keeps petting Kenji's face, while All Might looks on from a small distance.

" _That hair and that Quirk...there's no mistake who this kid is, he's the child of Grim Reaper..._ " His eyes went to Izuku who keeps trying to wake up Kenji. " _But, he protected him, he saved that boys life. Or that's what he keeps saying anyway. Haha, the son of Grim Reaper is a positive guy huh, who would have thought that?_ "

All Might chuckled internally, and watched Izuku trying to rouse the black and white haired boy.

"H-Hey, Mikami-kun, wake up...eeehe, should I get your Mom…?"

"Nah, he'll be fine. His Mom, she's Vitality, right?"

Izuku looks towards All Might shyly, noticing that the book he was carrying, had an autograph in it. Surprise overcame him, and answered the question.

"Y-Yeah, that's his Mom..."

All Might pictured Kenji's mother within his head, and his cheeks turned a little red.

"I know she's so beautiful, and glamorous, and so kind, I'd love to meet her again, and-"

"Don't hit on my Mom."

"Geez kid!" All Might stiffened as Kenji's eyes glared at him. "D-Don't do that. Y-You were knocked out a few seconds ago..."

Kenji rubs the back of his head.

"That was a few seconds...owwww, what happened…?"

"Mikami-kun! You're alright! You saved my life!"

Suddenly, Izuku hugged Kenji to his everlasting confusion.

"Saved...I saved your life..."

Izuku wipes his eyes, nodding again and again with a grateful attitude on his face.

"You really did! You saved me with your Quirk! It was awesome! Thank you for saving me!"

"Geez, don't look so….weird Midoriya-kun. You don't have to thank me." His eyes went towards All Might who had some sludge in what looked like cola bottles. "Then, that's the sludge monster...you saved the day, All Might."

"Well, that's how us Heroes do it! Don't worry kids, you're safe now! Like the young man there, would you like an autograph before I go?"

Kenji looked at All Might, then went into his pocket, and a small, nearly undetectable smirk appeared on his face.

" _This is perfect, he's right before me, I couldn't of planned this better. Time to get some answers._ " Standing up, he walked closer to All Might, as Izuku watched, awe-struck at All Might's appearance. "All Might, thank you for saving me!"

Acting hyper, he jumped and hugged All Might, while Izuku's eyes shot open. However, Kenji had an ulterior motive for that and managed to get something on All Might without him noticing.

"Well, don't worry about it young citizen! That young man told me that you saved his life! What a good citizen you are!"

Kenji pulled away from All Might, and looked at his eyes. Their eyes met one another, and Kenji adopted a small smile.

"Was I like you, All Might?"

"Well..."

"Or, was I like my Father, Grim Reaper?"

All Might lowered his eyes.

"Look, kid, your Father-"

"I don't care about that, I want some answers from you All Might. I know something about you, I've been studying you for years now, and I'm 93 percent sure I know what it is. We can talk here, or we can talk in private, what's it gonna be?"

All Might felt pressure from him.

The way that Kenji was looking at him, he knew something was off...or more like, there was intelligence within him, just like his Father.

He pulled backwards but Kenji moved closer.

"Well, you see kid, the thing you think you know about me is-"

"Your Quirk." All Might grit his teeth as Izuku looked on, confused. "There's something wrong with it, isn't there?" Again, All Might gained an uncomfortable expression. "You don't have to tell me what, but I'm right, aren't I? About five to six years ago, when it began, right All Might?"

All Might felt a pain coming from his heart. The thing he kept a secret, the thing he didn't want the public to know...this boy had figured out, and it worried him. He wasn't frightened of Kenji or anything, he could stop him with a single attack. But, that intelligence, he knew, and Kenji knew, the secret between them.

"...It isn't what you probably think it is kid. But, I can't speak now, I have to go! Don't tell anyone!"

"Wait! Don't run away from me again All Might!"

All Might dashed to the side, so Kenji got in his way.

"Geez kid you're fast!"

"I wont let you run away!"

Kenji deployed several seeds, and attached his Life Lines to them, causing them to grow, and shoot for All Might. All Might tightens his muscles, as the vines close in on him.

"H-Hey! Mikami-kun! What are you doing!? Why are you attacking All Might!?"

"I'm not attacking him, I'm trying to make him stop!"

Kenji's answer didn't satisfy Izuku, and he watched the vines be crushed by All Might. Kenji felt some of the pain transmit back to him, and rush to the side. Kenji didn't stop though and rushed after him rather quickly.

"I'm sorry kid, I really am! I can't talk about that though! You have to keep quiet!"

"Please just stop! I need to ask you something! Please, it's super important! I'm not going to tell anyone! I just need to know something! If is the same thing I think is wrong with your Quirk, then you can help me!"

"Another time! I shall! But I can't now! I'm sorry! I truly am...for everything."

All Might finished off sadly, as Izuku watched them run back and forth several times. His head was moving like he was watching a ping pong match. They were fast. And Izuku never thought he'd see the day when All Might would run away from a teenage boy.

All Might watched Kenji get close and jumped for his body, so he dodged to the side with incredible speed, and ran a small distance near Izuku.

Then, with a large step, All Might shot into the air, leaving Kenji alone, on the ground.

Kenji got off the ground, and looked at the fleeing All Might.

"Damn it, he got away Midoriya…." He turned his eyes to the place Izuku was, but didn't see him. "Midoriya-kun? H-Hey, where did you go?" Kenji looked around, but couldn't find him anywhere at all. "Hmmm, I guess he ran away-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, Kenji heard screaming coming from above.

His eyes tossed to the sky, and looked for the source.

In the distance, he could see a boy holding onto All Might's leg, though it was far.

"...Guess he loved All Might more than I thought he did. Hmmmm, okay. I should have done that...well, I've always got plan B~"

Kenji sighed though seemed happy at the same time, and walked over to his bag.

Thankfully, it hadn't been destroyed in the attack.

Then, getting to the bag, Kenji digs through the bag, until he finds a device. Pulling it out, it shows a small green screen with lines on it, in a grid like pattern. Then, he switches it on, and it displays a red dot which was flying through the air.

"Hehe, I'm not an idiot All Might, this time you wont get away from me. You'll answer my questions, and finally...you'll be able to help me get rid of it, like yours, right All Might?"

Using the tracker he put on All Might before, Kenji began following the tracker to find All Might, to get his answers.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of the first chapter! The poll with the Life and Death Quirk won out, it was very close though, with the Water Quirk winning second place, and so on and so forth. So yeah, here we go! But, as we saw, it comes with some heavy prices, so it's quite balanced out I think. Powerful, but detrimental as well, and he'll grow throughout the series as well so they become less detrimental, and we'll see what other tricks he can do with them in the future.**

 **But besides the Quirk, we got introduced to Kenji Mikami, the son of a Hero and a Villain, and seems to at least know of the Villain Tomura, maybe more. And he's also after All Might as well, and knows his secret after years of researching, though he doesn't know fully about what it is, only about half of it.**

 **We'll be seeing more of Kenji's drive, as unlike Izuku who wants to become a Hero like All Might, Kenji wants to be a Hero to show everyone that he isn't evil like he believes his Father is. And his Mother is...she's a very loving, if not slightly crazy. Kenji himself, he's quite the reserved person, hard to trust others, but does genuinely care about the people around him, even if acting aloof.**

 **As for Kenji in the story, I've been talking to a few people about it, and come to the decision that he'll be joining Class 1A, and probably replacing one of the lesser ones that don't really serve much of a purpose, they'd be moved to Class 1B, like Koda, or Sato, someone that doesn't really have an impact on the story that much, leaning more towards Koda honestly.**

 **Now, for the pairing's, Izuku and Ochaco are gonna be a thing, I really like them together so expect some cool moments between them as well.**

 **As for Kenji's, I haven't gotten anyone yet besides Momo, I think they'd mesh well together. It's also gonna be a harem fic! So yeah, suggestions, always welcome. Others people have PM'ed/reviewed on other stories are Himiko, that would be interesting, he might even know her if his Dad is a Villain, a female Katsuki, I think between Kenji and a female Katsuki, they'd have quite the weird yet unique relationships. But those were the main ones people sent me, I got others as well but those were the main ones, so let me know your thoughts as well as I always appreciate your feedback, and thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time where we'll see more of Kenji's reasons as to why he's been tracking down All Might and what he knows about All Might's Quirk and other things.**


	2. The beginning of Kenji part two

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Ragna; Thanks! And you shall~ Those are some good choices, and I agree with the reasons you said~**

 **hellspam; Those are some cool choices, I like them alot~ Yeah, I am thinking about Himiko being like that, it would be rather an interesting dynamic. They would be quite awesome friends, since they have had similar lives. That would be a good place for them to fall for one another actually, thanks for the suggestion! Hehe, that's quite funny, I like that~**

 **Zane214252; Thank you! Those are awesome suggestions!**

 **Neon Starch; I'll have to check it out in the future~ Sorry, I'm gonna pair her with Kenji, you'll see why when we get to the meat of their relationship, Izuku and Katsuki will still have a friendship and all though. Those are some cool choices~**

 **Anime PJ; Thanks! Yeah, I got into it recently, and just had idea after idea in my head, and needed to get it down, so I did~ And you're not wrong, it is quite like that. He's quite interesting, he's got a fun, weird, and kind of eccentric personality, as we'll see more of in this chapter. And his Quirk, there's gonna be drama about that, in a good way though, that builds on the character, and those around him. Yeah, we'll be seeing a lot of supporting moments between them, going both ways, and also, we'll be seeing even their own little rivalry, not on the level of Izuku and Katsuki, but they'll have a friendly rivalry to play off one another. Momo is cool, and Himiko, I really am interested in. It is going to be rather interesting~ And cool, I like those two as well~ And thank you very much!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks! Oh really? I hadn't considered that, and she does look cool, I'll consider it~**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, me as well, I really like the series now~ And yeah, he's gonna be quite interesting with some different concepts and ideas going into it~ You don't, and I've got quite the fun way to implement her. Mt Lady would be quite fun to do, not gonna lie. Mei, she'd be cool~ Yeah I could see them becoming quite close due to their similar circumstances, and how they stand with their father's, and what not. Eeh, I hadn't decided, definitely Ochaco for now. Tsu, hmmm, I hadn't considered her before with Izuku. And thanks!**

 **Sandman001; Those are some cool suggestions, thanks for suggesting them! Yeah, Todoroki and Kenji would have quite a lot in common with some key differences between them, but similar situations with their family.**

 **Sam Strife; Cool, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **InsertSomethingFunnyHere; Well, thank you very much! I'm glad that you like it!**

 **Warzone8x8; Yeah, his Quirk is a strange one alright, we get some more details on his Life Quirk here, through his Mother's usage.**

 **Cloud4012; Cool suggestions! They'd be awesome!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thank you! Yeah, he's got a complex character, and we'll see different sides to him. And yeah, he definitely does have to be careful. Hmmm, maybe he isn't, maybe he is, we'll be learning more about Kenji's father as we go through the story, along with what happened. That's answered this chapter~ Cool, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Soul; I just looked that up, and it is kind of like that. Cool suggestions! Yes, Kenji will have Villains to face off against separate from the likes of Stain and the likes, though he might face off against Stain sometime in the future. And those would be cool!**

 **Kamen Rider W; Cool suggestions! Thanks!**

 **Silver crow; Well, thank you very much! Yeah, it surely did win out in the end~ It is quite powerful with drawbacks, but those drawbacks are what gonna make it interesting. It's going to be a hurdle that Kenji has to overcome. No, but Tomura, and Kenji are going to have an, interesting relationship. Hehe, maybe he is like that~ I thought it would be interesting, he's between the two of them, villains and heroes, he knows both sides of the world, and is quite balanced like that. And yeah, he surely has fought All Might before. That would be quite epic, indeed~ Hehe, the lower ranked ones basically are terrified of him, due to his Father. Izuku and Kenji, they are going to have quite the fun relationship between them. She's cool, and she'll show more of her coolness and weirdness this chapter too~ Thanks! And yeah, Kenji's not an idiot, he's quite intelligent, and we'll see more of that going forward. Kenji doesn't need it, as he explains in this chapter, besides his Life and Death Quirk are going to have some cool applications. Yeah, it probably would, considering his hair and eyes are like that. Let's say that his Father isn't a pushover, and he very well could have met them before. It isn't, I like those two together, it's so fun, and I've got some fun with Ochaco and Kenji later, a few fun scenes between them. Hehe, that would be funny, thanks for the suggestions~ And yeah, Mei and Himiko, they would make a massive amount of crazy. When it comes out, I'll have to see for the movie~ Kenji's aiming to become a Hero, not necessarily number one, but to prove that he isn't a Villain like everyone thinks he is. Yeah, his Hero name is gonna be fun~ He is yeah, it would be uneven that way, and Koda isn't really necessary anyway. He's gonna be up there. He's no pushover. Shinso huh, that would be a rather interesting friend for him to have. And that would be funny~**

 **Guest 1; I could see that happening actually, she probably would be quite the role model for girls.**

 **Fox-chan; Those are some cool suggestions, I like them~ Hehe, that would be funny~ It would make him like that, and in his way, if it is for good, or bad intentions, Kenji's father is someone who does look out for him.**

 **Guest 2; Hehe, that would be funny, I like the idea of that! Yeah, that would be interesting. Yeah, I could imagine Shoto being quite like that as a girl, and they would have quite a good reason to get close with one another. And she'd be cool too~**

 **Guest007; Thanks! Yeah, Kenji's had a hard life~ Those are some cool suggestions, thanks for the suggestions! Sorry, she's gonna be with Kenji, for reasons that shall be shown in the future.**

 **Guest 3; That would be quite funny, when they become close yeah. I'd stick with Katsuki, since that is a unisex name as far as I can tell. That would be a cool costume actually~ Hehe, I'd imagine that she would probably do something like that, it would be fun. And yeah, that's a good option as well~ Thanks for suggesting!**

 **The Lord Of All Evil; Those are some cool suggestions! Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 4; Those are some cool suggestions! Thanks! Hehe, that sounds pretty fun~ Yeah, in ways it is like that. Hehe, she would be funny as a commentator with some fun comments. And yeah, I could see that happening~**

 **Anonymous; Yup, I have! I've become quite happy with the series, had so many ideas, and needed to explore them. He does yeah, and in ways, it is like that, they treat him bad because of something out of his control. Yup, they'll go through quite a lot, some of it being in this chapter. Those are some cool suggestions and good reasons as well~**

 **AlphaOmega; Yup, it has~ He's quite complex to say the least~ He is yeah, and he gets quite a bit of flack for that. And yeah, thanks to his friendship with Izuku, he's gonna become more positive. And yeah, it is rare, and they both have it, it's going to be quite the adventure for them~ And yeah, I could see a female Todoroki falling for him after a while~ And cool suggestions!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks! Yeah, inspiration hit me and I just had to do it~ In recent memory it is yeah~ We will see more of its applications as we go through the story, seeing some in this chapter actually. And yeah, they surely would do that~ She probably would yeah~ And it would be wouldn't it~? And yeah, thank you!**

 **Guest 5; Well, you'll see in this chapter about that~ Cool suggestions!**

 **Himiko fan; Yeah, I'd say she probably would know Kenji's Father~ That would be Kenji alright, not wanting Himiko to fall through to that kind of life. Hehe, that kind of condition, Kenji might be crazy enough to actually take that. Yeah, that would be fun, and I will say without major spoilers that Kenji and his Father are going to do battle one day, maybe even more than once.**

 **Guest 6; Hehe, that would be a funny scene~**

 **Guest 7; It surely would do yeah, it would be great fun~**

 **Guest 8; Haha, that would be awesome, thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Blank-name26; Well thanks! I'm glad you liked my writing enough to wait for such a thing, I do plan on doing a One Piece story someday. Pm's, Reviews, I'm okay with either~ Thanks! Yeah, he's gonna have a few tricks with his Quirk's that we'll see throughout the story, his Mom will teach him things about his Life Quirk and his Death...well, we'll see~ Thanks for the suggestions, they seem cool~ Aah, thanks! No worries at all~ And thanks, I look forward to them~ Here's the next chapter!**

 **Nobody important; That would be pretty cool actually, maybe he could use it with his Death and Life Quirk somehow as well. Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The beginning of Kenji part two!**

"This way...All Might should be around here somewhere...it says that he's stopped, so he should be appearing somewhere around here...he better not run away again...just give me the answers I seek All Might, please..."

Following after the signals that his tracker kept giving off, Kenji couldn't be more happy.

Finally, he was going to know how to get rid of it. Something that he had wanted to get rid of for so long in his life.

So much so that he was completely oblivious to his surrounding's. He hadn't even noticed that he had walked into an alleyway.

He picked up the pace, while smiling to himself.

Today, was definitely going to be the day that he could change.

He could finally say that he wasn't with it anymore.

He could say-

"Aaaah!"

Suddenly, he came to a crashing halt, and banged into someone else. It seemed that they hadn't been looking where they were going either. But, because of that, they both ended up on the ground, with Kenji on the floor, with something on top of him.

"Damn it asshole, whoever just crashed into me is gonna be killed!"

He heard a gruff, yet somehow feminine voice coming from on top of him.

He groaned, and turned his eyes to what had crashed into him.

Upon seeing what it was, he was surprised.

It was a young girl, around his age, with ash blonde spiky hair, and sharp red eyes. She was wearing a similar uniform to Izuku had been wearing, though obviously for females in her general. For a girl her age, she was pretty well developed in the chest area, something that was painfully obvious by the fact that he was on the receiving end to her bust due to her laying down on top of him.

What Kenji noticed however was the fact that within her hair, there was a ribbon that was tied to the side of her head. It was half black, and half white. Honestly, it reminded him of something rather important to him.

"Hey you look familiar to me..."

Something inside of him told him that was the name of the person before him, but he didn't get why he thought that.

Her eyes were focused in on Kenji who looked back with a curious expression.

However, she paused briefly. Her eyes scanned his face, his hair, and his eyes as well. She pulled backwards slightly, as if she had seen a ghost. She wasn't afraid, but it was like, she knew something about him, she had just seen something she hadn't seen in...ages.

"...It's you..."

"I'm sorry, I don't know why, but I got the strangest feeling that...hey, have we met before? You seem familiar to me."

Kenji voiced his thoughts, and confusion at the same time.

The young woman watched on for a few moments, before inhaling slowly.

"...What are you doing here?"

She growled, as Kenji cocked his head.

"Hehe, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, forgive me~"

He acted normally, while the young woman's eyes were hard on him.

"Tch, you fool, trying to get the jump on me..." Her eyes looked down and saw their situation, and growled as she got off. "What do you want anyway?"

"Oh, I'm looking for All Might. You haven't seen him, have you? He might be with a green haired boy, named Midoriya-kun~"

The young woman's eyes continued to narrow on his form.

"Midoriya….Deku? What's All Might doing with Deku!?"

"Deku..." Kenji murmured, something sounded familiar. "...Erm, what's a Deku?"

"Heh, a stupid damn idiot."

She snorted ever so slightly back.

"I see...well, his name isn't Deku, so it probably is a different person. So, have you seen All Might by chance?"

Kenji pushed on as the young woman looked over him.

"Does it look like I've seen him you damn idiot?"

"Well, I'm not an idiot, and how can I tell by a look if you've seen him or not? I mean, geez."

The young woman's hand grabbed his shirt, and pulled him close, while two cronies (Kenji figured due to how they weren't saying anything) looked on and seemed to be egging her on with their eyes alone.

"Don't get smart with me jerkwad!"

"Did you just call me a jerkwad?" He chuckled out, he found this genuinely amusing. "Wait...what's a jerkwad anyway?"

Genuinely, he looked unsure of what it was, and it seemed to piss off the ash blonde haired girl even more.

The girl didn't however find it amusing.

"Ugh…you're infuriating."

"Really? That's nice, at least you aren't terrified of me or anything~ That's an improvement~"

"You damn nerd, don't piss me off anymore! I've already had a bad day, I don't need your shit as well!"

"Well, I've had a bad day too, you don't see me going to attack people, or anything like that. I was attacked today, by a stupid sludge monster, and I also almost got to get All Might but he ran away so I'm not really excitingly happy or anything like that."

Kenji countered, as the young woman looked at him with lidded eyes, trying to work out if he was trying to piss her off, if he was stupid, or something else entirely.

But, while she was, his eyes went towards the ribbon within her hair.

"Hey, um, where did you get that ribbon anyway? It looks familiar...but, we haven't met...have we...?"

"That's not your business. They're mine, and you can't be here….never mind."

She finished off, looking as if she was going to say something, but she didn't in the end.

Kenji hummed, as he stood up, brushing himself off.

"Well, sorry for bothering you, I best be getting back to finding All Might or something~ Goodbye...eeeh, I don't know your name….my name is Kenji Mikami, what's yours~?"

He introduced himself casually, but she didn't look exactly receptive to the idea of saying her name back.

"Kenji Mikami..." The girl murmured to herself, having a complex face. "...My name is Katsuki Bakugo, don't forget it."

"Katsuki….huh…."

"What? Something wrong with my name?"

She impatiently demanded.

Kenji chuckled, waving his hand around casually.

"Nope, nothing is wrong with your name at all. It's pretty~ It seems sounds like I've heard it before. Well, I've got to be off, goodbye Katsuki-san!"

"I never said you could use my first name!"

Katsuki growled, but Kenji had already gone off with his device in hand.

"Hey! You're not gonna let that guy get away with knocking you down, are you Bakugo?"

Katsuki looked towards Kenji once more, as he left the alleyway.

"...Whatever, I don't care."

The two men looked shocked that she actually didn't seem to care at all.

Katsuki, always cared.

But, in this instance, she didn't even seem to care at all.

It didn't make sense to either of them.

She looked at the place that Kenji left once more, and ran a hand across the ribbon within her hair, before huffing and walking off with her two friends following behind her, blissfully unaware of the bottle within her path that contained a certain sludge monster.

* * *

"Haaaaaah….Haaaaaah….Haaaaaah….that was scary…."

Izuku caught his breath as he stood on a rooftop with All Might who seemed to have seen better days. Honestly, he looked as if he was going to pass out or something. But, he managed to hold it together for a good amount of time.

All Might however had already began walking off towards the edge of the roof.

Izuku didn't want him to go without saying something.

Anything.

With shaking hands, he looked towards the fleeting form of All Might, and with a loud voice, he declared "Is it possible for me to become a Hero even without a Quirk?" which made All Might stop within his tracks.

Then, Izuku carried on.

"I-I'm a normal kid without any powers. I saw Mikami-kun before saying that he hated his powers and was despised for even having them to begin with, but I wanna show him as well as everyone else...can I do it too?! Can I be a Hero like you as well All Might!?"

Izuku shut his eyes tight, and waited for the answer.

He could guess what the answer probably would be.

But, he needed to know what the answer was.

All Might looked back towards him. His smile was a toothy one, and it was one of sorrow as well.

"Without a Quirk..."

Suddenly, as if lightning struck his head, his body tingled, and twitched around.

Smoke began coming off his form as well. His hands tightened in front of him, he looked beaten. Something was happening to him, something was changing about him. He wasn't the same calm and collected guy that he was before, now he was going through something.

"Oh no...n-not now damn it..."

He whispered as if he was in pain.

While he was struggling, Izuku opened his eyes, but averted his gaze shyly, and didn't see what was fully going on with All Might.

"People don't think I have a chance. Not having any powers makes me some kind of weakling. My classmates like to make fun of me. But you know, I want to be someone who has a fearless smile, someone who everyone can look up too. It's weird….Mikami-kun talked about how his Quirk actually seems to be a detriment to him...it's weird, and I wish I had his Quirk...but, he doesn't want it...Hey, All Might, why don't you talk with Mikami-kun as well? He is someone that truly knows-" Suddenly, as his eyes went to All Might, he wasn't there anymore, and was replaced by a man who looked to be a totally buffed down version of him. "A-A-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Izuku's scream caused the surrounding's to hear it.

* * *

Kenji, who was nearby, also heard the scream, and looked up.

"Hey, this must be the place, my tracker tells me that All Might is here...why is Midoriya-kun screaming?"

Though he didn't get it, he changed tactics, and went towards the roof quickly.

* * *

Back on the roof, Izuku didn't want to believe what just happened, so he looked around frantically.

"H-Hey! Where did All Might go?! He was just here! You're a fake, you're an impostor!"

Izuku accused the man before him.

The blonde before him, looked tired as he said "I assure you, I am All-gaaaaah!" and then blood came out of his mouth.

"Aaaah! My God! Impossible!"

However, the man before him, probably All Might gave a simple explanation.

"You know how guys at the pool suck it in, flexing and trying to look buff. I'm like that."

Izuku's eyes turned white, as did his face.

"That can't be real! N-No, I must be dreaming! He's a giant man, who defeats everyone, who wins the day with a fearless smile, and y-you're..."

All Might turns his head to the side, and sighs out.

"...There's plenty of fear behind my smile." All Might sits down on the ground, and looks to Izuku seriously. "I'm counting on you, to not spread this online, or go and tell your friends...actually, I probably should go and see that kid again to tell him the same..."

"Kid...s-so, Mikami-kun knows about this as well…? Did you tell him…?"

"I don't know how much that kid knows, but he knows what's wrong with my Quirk, at least partly. That kid is quite intelligent. He seems to have figured out what most people couldn't even describe. I tell ya, that guy is quite smart."

"...And that's why you ran away from him?"

"...Not just that, I feel guilty, whenever I look at that kid. He's tracked me down several times. But, each time I look at him, all I can see is that frightened kid back then with his hot Mom...damn she's attractive with large breasts..." Izuku gave him a disappointed look. "R-Right! Anyway...yeah, when I look at him, all I can see is that child crying for the fighting to stop...it depresses me."

"But, he's figured out what's wrong with your Quirk...w-what is wrong with it?"

All Might's face turned downwards, as he lifted his shirt.

As soon as Izuku saw what was there, he gasped.

What was there, was a wound, it looked like a hole in the side of his chest, with large black thick lines going outwards. It looked painful. Even the expression on All Might's face told him that it was a serious wound.

"It's gross right? Like that kid said before, I got this in a big fight five years back. He even deduced that as well. Crafty guy, he is quite the person after all. My respiratory system is basically destroyed. I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have pretty much warn me out. It can't be fixed. Right now, I can only do Hero work about three hours a day. The rest of the time, this is what I look like. Vitality once offered to try….but, I couldn't put her through that kind of pain, especially after losing her husband and having to bring up her child as well, I couldn't take two parents away from that kid."

Izuku couldn't believe it.

Not just the wound, but Kenji managed to get a few of the details right without even knowing about this. He was in awe at that, he couldn't understand how he would even know. Even he, someone who worshipped All Might didn't know about this either.

"N-No way. Five years ago...so, Mikami-kun was right after all when he said that before..."

All Might didn't want to admit it, but he had to tip his hat to Kenji for this, since he did do this on his own accord and found out many different things.

"That's right, he managed to find out without even knowing my injuries, I presume anyway. If he does know, it didn't come from his Mom. She promised not to say anything. That's why I lied before and made out as if I didn't really know her, just in case Mikami heard, he's crafty just like his Father, he can use anything to his advantage, even being unconscious, just like he did before, he had already woken up way before I had said anything, he was listening in just in case I had said anything important, and when finding out that he didn't have anything he could use, he chose to 'wake up'."

Izuku didn't expect Kenji to do that.

Or rather, he didn't know Kenji much. And what he did know about him, was surprising. Yet, he was strangely proud. Unlike him, Kenji did everything it took to get what he wanted, while he couldn't do that.

He had to know how Kenji had such drive, and to do anything for his goals. Actually, Izuku admired Kenji for that reason.

"I-I see, so even his Mom knows about this..."

"She's the one who gives me some treatments as well. She uses her Quirk to ease my pain. Makes me feel bad for asking her to do that. But, she just smiles and says "That's my job All Might-kun~" in that damn sweet voice of hers. She hasn't said anything about our connection to Mikami, so I'd appreciate if you didn't tell him either."

Izuku nodded obediently.

It was new, and strange.

The All Might that he knew, wasn't the All Might he had expected.

"But...the wound you got...could it have been the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?"

All Might held surprise on his face that he managed to guess that.

"My, you do know your stuff, don't you? But no, the punk may have landed some hits, but he couldn't bring me down. Most of the world has never heard of this fight. I did everything I could to keep it underwraps...then again, I wouldn't be surprised if Mikami knew about that as well, crafty should be his middle name, or smart ass, that might be a good one too." All Might paused his body, and looked towards Izuku once taking a brief look over the city. "I'm supposed to be the guy that's always smiling, right? I'm the symbol of peace. People everywhere have to think I'm never afraid. But honestly, I smile to hide the fear inside. It's just a brave face I put on to hide the fact that...this job isn't easy."

"B-But…"

Izuku tried to wade in, but All Might beat him to the punch.

"Pro Hero's are always having to risk their lives. Some Villains can't be beaten without powers. So no, I honestly don't think you can become a Hero without a Quirk."

Devastation came over Izuku.

His life, felt like it had shattered.

While trembling, his eyes went down to the ground.

"I-I see..."

All Might watched on for a few moments, before standing up, and turning towards the exit of the roof to the stairs.

"If you really want to help, join the police. Though the Hero's capture most of the Villains, it is a fine profession. It's not bad to have a dream young man...just make sure your dreams are attainable. Realistic, understand?"

Izuku didn't say a word, as All Might went to the door.

* * *

However, as he did, he peered through the window, and saw Kenji running up the stairs.

"Ooh crap! Ooh shit! He's here! Damn it! How did he find us so quick?! Shit!"

All Might panicked, and ran to the back of the stair access, since it had a place to hide.

A few seconds later he came bursting through the door, which didn't shock Izuku out of his sorrow.

"Hey! I've found you All Might! Now you can..." His eyes went across the roof, and only saw Izuku stood there. "Sup Midoriya-kun, what's going on?"

Izuku didn't answer.

He was still devastated on what he had just heard.

"Hey, are you alright Midoriya-kun? Has something….happened?"

Izuku shook his head, as All Might tried to sneak for the door.

But, a second later, vines shot from the seeds within Kenji's palm.

"Don't think so!" He turned to see….the frail form of All Might. "Eh….? Who are...you're not All Might..." He looked at the device he had, and it pointed to the man before him. "What...well, All Might probably found the tracker I put on him and put it on someone else to avoid me. Makes sense, he is the number one Hero, so he did find it huh, I shouldn't of underestimated him."

All Might's eyes widened with pure shock.

" _This kid put a tracker on me!? When did he do that?! When he attacked me with vines...or when he hugged me!? Damn this kid is intelligent! He even took advantage of that as well!?_ " He yelled in his mind, and coughed into his hand. "S-So, I'm clearly not All Might, may I g-go now...clearly nice and lovely young boy...please let me go..."

"Huh...ooh, sure. Sorry about that." He allowed the vines to go back into the seed form, and walked over. "I'm sorry about scaring you like that." He took the tracker off the man's shirt. "You can go now. But, if you ever see me, and I look lost or something, and if you've seen All Might, tell me about it, okay?"

"S-Sure, that's totally doable...got to go..."

"Okay, goodbye! And sorry for the inconvenience!"

He unknowingly waved off All Might, who disappeared down the stairs.

Kenji walked over to a nearby railing and slammed his hand against it, getting Izuku's attention.

"Damn it, damn you All Might!"

Izuku sniffled, walking closer.

"M-Mikami-kun, I'm sorry about leaving b-back there..."

"No, it's fine, don't worry." He waved him off, overlooking the city. "Damn that All Might, he's doing this to me on purpose..." His eyes went towards Izuku, and saw that he was shaking, as if something had happened. "H-Hey, what's wrong all of a sudden? Did something happen?"

"...No, I'm okay..."

"You can't lie to me, I can tell when people lie by their eyes. Besides, I could just connect to you and find out the truth myself."

Izuku stifled a laugh.

"I-It seems that I wont b-be able to become a Hero after all, Mikami-kun, I'm s-sorry, I gave you fa-false hope that w-we'd do it together, a-and now..."

Kenji wasn't an idiot, and could see where Izuku was going with this.

"...Something All Might said to you, did he say you couldn't be a Hero?" Izuku didn't say anything, but he gave a nod of his head. Kenji put his hands to his hips in wonder. "That's quite the thing to say to a child, I'm surprised he said that. I thought All Might would have handled that with more tact or something."

"N-No! It's me Mikami-kun. I had delusions of becoming a Hero! I...I can't become a Hero...I can't do anything...maybe I should join the police...I just have to accept that I am in that 20 percent bracket that's never going to develop a Quirk..."

Kenji sat on the side of the railing's, and looked towards Izuku once more.

"Don't be an idiot."

"E-Eh!?"

"I said, don't be an idiot."

Izuku looked confused at what Kenji was saying.

"I don't get it, what are you saying that for?"

"Since when have you ever needed a Quirk to be a Hero?"

"Well All Might said..."

"You jumped in to rescue me before, didn't you?" Izuku stiffened, having forgotten that fact. "I could have been hurt, you could have been killed. When I told you to go and get a Pro Hero, you didn't listen to me and did what you wanted, and that was to save me. You didn't have to do that, but you did. I don't know what went down with All Might, and maybe it is right that you can't be a Hero without a Quirk. But, I've got an idea. Wanna hear it?"

Izuku sniffled, moving closer.

"W-What's the idea?"

"I'll become your Quirk."

"...What?"

Izuku looked confused, so Kenji clarified.

"I'll become your Quirk, you can have me be a tool or something for your fighting career. You can ask me to go and fight if you ever want me too. I wouldn't mind, might be kinda fun to do a deal like this as well."

"B-But, why would you do that for me? We hardly know one another..."

Kenji turned his eyes towards the city.

"...You might not see it by looking at me...but, I'm quite lonely, Midoriya-kun." Izuku gasped with surprise. "I…I do the same thing everyday...it becomes tedious, I hate everyday, when I walk out of my house, how everyone looks at me like I should be dead already, or locked away for something I haven't done. But despite how much it was out of my comfort zone...I actually talked to someone my own age who didn't want me to disappear immediately. My Mom always said that it would be great having friends...and I think I am beginning to understand why. The enjoyment of seeing someone you kinda find cool brighten up, the thing between friends. I'm not saying we're besties or anything like that...but, you don't look at me like I'm a monster, no one has done that for such a long time now. And I...appreciate it. Since you gave me something to enjoy, I'll do something for you, it will be like a friendship thing….I guess, maybe you don't want to be my friend, I just thought that it would be nice..."

"You'd...really be my Quirk? If I asked...you'd fight for me?"

Kenji put on a half smile, and played with his fingernails as he gave his answer.

"Yup, that's how it is."

"Hehehe….tha-that's weird, I couldn't order you to fight for me. I'd want to do that for myself..."

"Alright then, lets fight together. You fight, I fight, deal?"

Izuku didn't get it.

Honestly, he was in the same boat as Kenji, though lacked his weirdness for the most part and the awkwardness.

But, Izuku did sense that it was coming from a place that meant a deeper kindness and friendship.

"If I did that…how do you be so brave? I wanted to ask before...but, this morning, you stepped out in front of that Villain attack, and you didn't show an ounce of fear, where I was petrified. How did you do it Mikami-kun?! I just don't get it! And I..."

"How did I do it I wonder…? Well, would switching off my fear work for you?"

"Eeh, unless that's apart of your Quirk, not really."

Kenji chuckled, and did a back flip. Going over the rails, standing on the piece of building that was the edge, his feet were half on and half off the building, something that warranted fear from Izuku, but Kenji continued to smile.

"Taking risks, I like doing that. Not to say that I'm suicidal, but I like the idea of a challenge, a thrill in my life. It's so mundane, everything that happens to me, so when I see a challenge, I love taking it on, something that tests my head, and my heart, those are the best. Does it sound weird?"

"Eeh...j-just a little bit." Izuku showed a slight smile, having a good time with Kenji, even if he was worried about falling off. "But, don't you get scared?"

"...Of course, everyone does, it's human to be scared. But, fear, is what can drive you forward. I learned that when I was younger. I have fear when I stroll down the street, I don't know what's going to happen. I know some Pro Hero's hate me as well...well, hate probably is a strong word. But, they dislike me, so how do I know a Pro Hero isn't going to charge at me? It's all about the unknown. Venturing into the unknown, it is what fascinates me. That's a part of the reason I am after All Might, he has a secret, and I wanna crack it wide open, because it is a thrill to me, to know the unknown."

"What are you going to do if you discover it? Tell everyone?"

Kenji chuckled, waving his hand.

"Nah, nothing like that. I just wanna figure it out, it's quite the challenge. Besides, if it is what I think it is, then I want to know how he does it, how it happened, and why it is happening to him..."

"What is?"

Izuku feigned innocence, so Kenji offered his hand.

"Wanna see for yourself?"

"See…?"

"Yeah, I'll show you. Wanna come?"

Izuku sniffled once more, somehow his sadness was slowly going away.

"I-I guess I could."

"Exactly, so come with me, I'll show you. But, it might make your image of All Might feel less than what it is now. Still, wanna find out?"

"Y-Yeah! Why not?"

"Then come here."

Izuku nervously stepped over the railing, and accepted Kenji's hand.

"S-So, what are we going to-" Kenji suddenly jumps off the roof, with Izuku still latched onto him. "DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Izuku yelled, as Kenji takes out some seeds, and shoots vines to a nearby lamppost, wrapping around them, and swung with Izuku fully clinging to Kenji for dear life.

Swinging like Tarzan would, Kenji brought Izuku down to the ground.

He collapsed onto the ground and panted hard while Kenji put his seeds away.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Relax, I wouldn't of let anything happen to you anyway. I just thought that it would have been a fun way to get off the roof. Besides, I thought that was fun, wasn't it a little fun? Now thinking about it that is?"

Izuku inhaled a few long drawout breaths.

But then a smile appeared on his face.

"You know...it kind of was really fun."

"See? That's the spirit. Now, come now, and I'll show you my Wall of Weird~"

"Wall of...Weird?"

Kenji smiled, and walked off with Izuku following after them, unaware of the dangers that befell the city.

* * *

Getting to Kenji's home didn't take long. He opened the door, and allowed Izuku inside.

"Wow, your home is so...frilly."

He didn't know how else to put it. The hallway looked as if it belonged in a child's playhouse. Though it seemed to work quite well as well, which was surprising considering that this was supposed to be a normal home.

"Mom, she's a flower child, so expect lots of that. Follow me."

He went up the stairs, once taking his shoes off. Izuku followed and did the same.

Walking up the stairs, Izuku noticed the same things upstairs, and downstairs, only with flowers decorating the area.

Getting to Kenji's room, he walked inside, and Izuku followed in after him, where he was exposed to...new concepts. He looked at the walls, and saw happy and sad images. What caught his attention was a poster of All Might, in fact it was similar to the one that he had at home, and if he had that, then Izuku could understand that like him, Kenji probably looked up to All Might as well.

"...This room makes me feel like I want to jump for joy, and drown in depression at the same time."

Izuku murmured, making Kenji smile.

"Yes, most people feel like that."

Kenji found it fun to say such things casually.

Izuku continued to look around, until he came across a picture of a much younger Kenji, with a raven haired girl among a few others. From what he could tell, it seemed that Kenji was wearing a uniform for a prestigious school in the picture. But, the uniform Kenji had on now, was similar to the normal one that Izuku was wearing.

"Who are these people?"

Kenji took mild interest, and glanced at the picture.

"Oh, my former friends."

"Former?"

"As soon as my Dad came out and became a hard core Villain or whatever, my former friends either ditched me because they were afraid to die, or their parents wouldn't allow me to interact with their children...oh, by the way, if your parents say something like you can't hang out with me, I wouldn't take it as an offence, I'd understand, most people are like that with me."

"Aah, my Mom wouldn't be like that, she'd be happy I made a friend."

Kenji was taken aback by that answer, he hadn't expected it.

"I-I see...w-well, that's weird…." Composing himself, he inhaled a few times, before continuing. "A-Anyway, my Wall of Weird. Oh, sit down anywhere." He pulled out a large wall which contained a lot of different things about All Might, as Izuku sat down on a chair nearby. "You see, this is the reason why I've been tracking All Might. For years now, I've noticed a decline within his Hero work. Averaging, he used to spend around 12 to 14 hours a day doing Hero work. That would range from catching Villains, to getting cats out of a tree, and so on and so forth. However, an event happened five to six years ago, not entirely sure when the timeline for this was, but something happened, and the time he spent as a Hero, shortened."

"Wow...and you figured that out all by yourself?"

Izuku hadn't even realized this either.

He certainly suspected that the time had gone down.

But, from what he could see, Kenji had taken it to the next level and found many different things out, which made him actually glad that he came along, maybe he could find out something too, and help him obtain a Quirk or something.

Kenji cleared his throat, and continued on after a brief pause.

"I got reports, sighting's, and pieced them together. Also, I have to know the secret behind this. Was it an accident? Was it someone else's weird Quirk? Is it a Quirk that is slowly poisoning him and is sapping the time that he can stay as a Hero? Can he only do it for a certain amount of time now? These questions, I'd like All Might to answer. If you want my theory, five to six years ago, he came up against someone, I don't know who, but that someone did something to him, maybe it was the poison idea, or maybe it was a wound that even All Might couldn't take, and it caused him to gradually lose his power. Or it could be a case of where a Villain has a Quirk to drain other Quirk's over time, that's a theory I had."

Izuku sat there, baffled by what Kenji knew.

It didn't exactly line up with what All Might told him, but it was so damn close that Izuku couldn't believe it.

A boy Kenji's age figured this out, when it was a closely guarded secret, and he only found out by chance. Again, he was blown away by what he was witnessing right now by Kenji and certainly, had to give it to him.

"Also, I think All Might might not be the first one to have this Quirk."

"N-Not the first one?"

Kenji nodded, and explained.

"I have tracked down a few pieces of evidence before with someone with the same Quirk, or rather, similar, and I thought that it was weird, we don't even know what the Quirk is. You see, I have two theories. One is, it is like myself, and countless others, where their Quirk is passed through parent and child. But the other way is..."

"What other way?"

Izuku asked with more intrigue than ever before.

Kenji thought about it for a few moments, before nodding his head.

"It is passed, person to person. As in, someone takes the power, and endows it onto someone else entirely. Even if they aren't related."

With Kenji's explanation, Izuku got into a deep thought.

" _Was it...possible? Is Mikami-kun telling the truth…? Could his theory be correct? Is that how All Might got his Quirk…? But, if it is passed down...no, he wouldn't give it to someone like me, I wouldn't be worthy of his Quirk..._ "

Izuku internally sighed at the thought of ever being able to achieve such a thing.

Izuku watched as Kenji cleared his throat.

"But, that's just my theory. It could be a coincidence, where these people had similar Quirk's, but not the exact same. They could even be related, and it mutated...but, I don't know, I'm less likely to believe this theory, as I've never heard of someone passing a Quirk on like that before, if it is recorded somewhere, then I haven't found, so right now, my theory is just they had similar Quirk's, but it is fun to speculate."

Izuku merely nodded.

He was blown away.

Somehow, Kenji managed to get most of what he was told by All Might correct. Even the things that would be obscure, and he remembered why All Might told him to not say anything to anyone about him, and even Kenji specifically, he did this all on his own, he learned about this all on his own and if he knew some crucial evidence, then he'd be able to know it all.

"Say...if you think All Might could pass on his Quirk with the way you said it, who do you think he'd pass it onto anyway?"

Kenji shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I guess for someone like All Might, that person would have to be courageous, and show the will of a Hero, if he could pass it on. But, where you thinking that he'd pass it onto you or something?"

Izuku chuckled and waved his hands awkwardly.

"N-No! He probably wouldn't do that! He'd probably pass it onto you! I've never even heard of this theory before, but, it sounds very realistic with the evidence you've provided. Hehe, maybe you could go to All Might and ask for the Quirk."

Kenji rolled his eyes in a bemused manner.

"Nah, I don't want his Quirk at all. I've had pretty shit luck with my Quirk, I don't want anyone messing with my life. In fact, I want to learn the secrets, so All Might can take my Quirk away from me."

Izuku looked stunned by what Kenji dropped casually.

"Take...away? W-Why would you do that? Don't you know how many people would kill for your Quirk!?"

"Like you?" Izuku hesitated, but nodded a few seconds later. "Yeah, people might, that's the problem. When I was a kid, and even now, people are after me for my Quirk. They...like to think that I could help them in their goals, but I don't want to. If I didn't have my Quirk...people would stop fearing me. They'd stop upsetting my Mom, if I could get rid of it...then I would do it in a heart beat. I wouldn't wish this on anyone…you wondered why I was tracking down All Might, that's the reason. I want my Quirk gone, so I can be normal."

Izuku hadn't realized it until now.

But, there were tears forming in his eyes.

Truly, it looked heart breaking.

It was how he felt, only about obtaining a Quirk. He wanted his gone.

He hadn't considered that people with Quirk's could be miserable.

He didn't think that having a Quirk….could be such a bad thing.

"But, you are normal Mikami-kun..."

Kenji tossed his head to the side so he could hide his face.

"I cause worry for those around me. But if it was gone...then no one would bother me anymore, they wouldn't threaten me, they wouldn't hurt me...they would just let me have a normal life...they wouldn't hate me anymore...I wouldn't have to see my Mom cry anymore….we'd live normally, a normal family, where I'd get a job one day...and repay the hardships that she's gone through because of me and my Dad. Even if it was mundane, it has to be better than this."

Izuku understood now.

He could see that the Quirk, was putting him through misery.

Always being compared to a Villain, always getting hateful slurs thrown at him.

While he didn't get as much as death threats, he did get slurs thrown at him for being Quirkless, so in many ways, Izuku got what Kenji was trying to say, why he didn't want his Quirk. He didn't want to hurt anyone, and he didn't want his Mother to worry about him either, nor cry about him either.

Kenji blinked the sadness away.

"A-Anyway, those are my theories. I doubt All Might can take my Quirk away, it's just a dream of mine is all. Something to strive for and once learning the truth either way...who knows. Either way, there's plenty of mysteries out there, and I intend to solve the ones that I want to. So yeah, that's what I have, I hope I didn't tarnish your thoughts on All Might or anything."

"Actually...you gave me something."

Izuku brought up, confusing the young white and black haired boy.

"What's that?"

"You gave me...hope."

Kenji looked surprised.

"Hope?"

"Yeah, that's right, hope. When All Might said I couldn't be a Hero...it was devastating. But once hearing what you want to do...I have hope, because I can't let you get rid of your Quirk, no matter what happens."

Kenji folds his arms, giving off a bemused look.

"Really? You're not going to let me huh."

"That's right! It would be a waste! You could be a fantastic Hero! Seeing this proves it to me! You're very smart! You have things, I've never seen or even thought before! There's no theories like this online and it makes sense as well! You'd be a great Hero! At least detective! But, you have to become a Hero. If I can't, then you have to in my place. You said you'd be my Quirk, didn't you?"

Kenji continued to give off a bemused look on his face.

"Yes, I did say something like that, didn't I? If I got rid of my Quirk, I wouldn't be able to become your Quirk huh….hey, Midoriya-kun. I've got an idea. Wanna hear it?"

"Y-Yeah. What?"

"Don't give up to become a Hero."

Kenji said it straight away, as if he had said it a thousand times before.

But, it was shocking for someone like Izuku to hear that from anyone.

Someone, telling him to be a Hero.

"Mikami-kun that's…."

"If you don't give up becoming a Hero, I'll try my best to become one too. Though, I want to rid myself of this evil Quirk...I also want to prove to everyone I'm not a bad person either, that they can look at me and say "He's a Hero!" or something like that. So how about it? I saw your face before...it looked like you had given up. Don't give up."

Izuku developed tears within his eyes, as Kenji offered the best kind of smile that he possibly could.

"Y-You believe in me?"

"You believe in me, so I best do it back, right?"

Izuku wiped his eyes, emotions building inside of him.

"R-Right, even if All Might says that I can't! I'll do it!"

"Good, that sounds about right."

"Y-Yeah!" Suddenly, a sinking feeling came to his stomach. "Ooh, by the way, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's second door on the left."

"Thanks!"

Izuku left the room, so Kenji turned his head towards the television, murmuring "I was never this active before today, damn Midoriya-kun." but even if he said that with a sigh, he held a small smile on his face.

Switching on the television, he flipped through the channels...until he came to a news alert.

He looked on the screen, seeing that there was different Hero's fighting off...the sludge Villain.

"I thought All Might took care of that..."

He muttered to himself, and switched up the sound.

[...Again reports say that the Villain is demanding that the son of Grim Reaper, named Kenji Mikami come to the scene. What he intends to do with him, is currently unknown.]

"Me...he wants me...for my Quirk….?"

Muttering, he watched intently.

[My, it seems there's a hostage inside of the Villain!] Kenji gritted his teeth, as the camera zoomed in. [We currently don't know who that is, but from what we can witness, it seems she is suffocating. The people are asking, where is All Might at this crisis? The other Hero's don't have the ability to stop this Villain. And why would they want the son of Grim Reaper? Are they working together? Only time will tell. And will he come, is the question on everyone's minds.]

Kenji bit his lower him, watching the Villain suffocate the girl. And he recognized her.

"That's, Katsuki-san, that girl from before...she was caught...and he wants me…? That Villain wants my Quirk...where the hell is All Might? Has he, wasted the power he had today? And if that's true...then my theory about him losing his Quirk is correct...then he can't go there… and the other Pro Hero's can't do anything...but, I can't let her suffer because of me...using her, because of me...fucking Villain wants my Life and Death Quirk...he'll fully taste it for himself."

Kenji quickly gathered a few things he would need, and left the room.

A minute or so later, Izuku walked back into the room.

"Aah, thanks for telling me..." Realizing that the room was empty, came as a surprise. "H-Hey, Mikami-kun, where are you…? Oh God, please don't jump out of a closet to scare me or something, I've had enough frightening's for today..."

His eyes drifted to the television, and saw it.

He saw that Kenji's name was written there, as the Villain's question, along with the reporter saying it again and again, how the Villain wants Kenji in exchange for...he didn't even know, as the camera hadn't panned that way once more.

But, seeing the empty room and what was happening on television, Izuku knew what was happening.

"N-No, then that means he's gone to….no way, he's gone to fight the Villain and All Might...he isn't there, his time limit, was it run out...did Mikami-kun realize that and went anyway…? N-No, I have to go….but, what can I do….? I don't have a Quirk….All Might said that..." Though he doubted himself, he looked at the screen once more, and knew Kenji could be killed, and he couldn't have that. "No! He's my friend, I'm going to go and help!"

Izuku threw caution to the wind, and ran down the stairs, and out of the house, once slipping on his shoes, all so he could help in anyway that he could. Even if it was going to be a highly dangerous situation, he knew that he would have to, because Kenji was going to put himself in danger, so he could save someone.

* * *

At the battlefield, mayhem and destruction ravaged the area. The building's were on fire, the sludge monster kept trying to pull Katsuki back. Katsuki was a fighter, no one could deny that. But, she wasn't able to get free, no matter what she did, it was too much for her, and she couldn't, no one really could get to her.

Even All Might, who was tired from the side, couldn't do anything either.

"Damn this, if I could then..."

He murmured from the sea of people before him.

He wanted to help, but he couldn't.

His body held him back from getting too involved.

Nothing and no Hero around could save her...

That was, until Kenji arrived.

He had ran as fast as he could, and made it in record time.

He looked towards where the Villain was, and before he could move forward, a camera crew surrounded him.

"Are you here to team up with the Villain?"

"Are you and he partners?"

"Did you plan this all out Grim Reaper's son?"

Questions like that came towards him, and he knew it would.

They didn't even think he'd be there to help.

They had already written him off as a Villain, someone who would just join a Villain for different reasons.

They didn't even have a single thought in their heads that he could be there to help out...and it disheartened him.

But, he inhaled deeply, and looked at the cameras right in the lens.

"Sorry, I don't have time for this. Someone is in danger, and wants me. Write whatever crap you want about me, because I don't care. A true Hero doesn't do it for the glory, a true Hero does it to help people, now get out of my face so I can save that girl."

The conviction within his voice...All Might had heard, and was surprised.

No, he was proud.

He was highly proud of what Kenji just said, and in his eyes, he didn't resemble his Father in the slightest.

He, was a brave and courageous man.

He wasn't Grim Reaper, no matter how the media painted him out to be.

He could tell, he was someone that even he could be proud to call a Hero as well, even if he wasn't one just yet.

"Now, back to you in the studio~"

He added, smiling and thought " _I've always wanted to say that._ " before he began walking forward.

The camera crews all stepped aside, as did the gathering crowd.

Kenji continued walking forward, as the Pro Hero's looked on. Even Mt Lady, who was at a distance, and couldn't get through because of her height and all, watched Kenji's activities.

"We've got to stop him before he kills himself!"

Kenji heard that being voiced, so he dropped a few seeds, and a second later, they shot out of the ground, and made a wall. The walls of vines came running in and out of one another, blocking off the Pro Hero's for the moment.

His eyes went towards the sludge Villain, and to Katsuki. Though he knew she probably wouldn't say it, he could see fear within her eyes. She never would say it, it was obvious. But, Katsuki was displaying it with her eyes, and it made Kenji angry that this was because of him and this monster, wanting his Quirk.

"Hey, I heard you had been looking for me you ugly blob."

The sludge Villain and Katsuki's eyes looked towards him.

"W-What are you doing here Ken…idiot!?"

Katsuki yelled angrily, but Kenji smiled softly.

"You'll be out of their soon don't worry."

"Oh, you've become confident! Don't you remember the last time that you and I fought one another? You were knocked out, and had to be saved! But, I'm glad you came, because I can get rid of this useless trash! With a Quirk like yours, I don't need this bitch anymore!"

Forcing more and more sludge down her throat, she began choking.

"N-No! Stop it right now! You want me, come and get me you bastard!"

Forcing more and more down her throat, Kenji could see that diplomacy wasn't going to work.

So, he drew a line from his heart, and a line of white aura appeared, and then he shot it towards the Villain. Because it was so busy strangling Katsuki, it didn't even think about it, and attached to the body of the sludge monster.

"Let her go, before I take you down."

"Haha, I'd like to see you try!"

He yelled out at Kenji who lowered his brows.

" _...Even if I use my Death Quirk, there's a chance that I'd hit Katsuki-san, and if I do that, I could harm her even more...no, I have to do it this way. Though this is going to hurt like a bitch, no other Hero here has a Quirk that can stop it, and I can always be healed later, and it is my fault that this has happened, she is in danger because of my stupid Quirk….yeah, I'm going for it_."

With a resolution in his heart, he went to his side.

Calling the monsters bluff, Kenji took out a knife, and impaled his left arm.

He winced as the creature cried "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" feeling the same sensation due to them being connected. It worked both ways. Whatever he felt, the other felt. As long as that line was connecting them, they'd feel the same thing, and even as he began to heal as well, the pain was all the more real, Kenji wasn't an idiot after all.

The others in the background, trying to make a way through the vines, and what not, could see through the gaps on what he did. The Pro Hero's were so surprised.

"Last chance, let her go, or I start slashing. What's it going to be?"

The sludge monster stiffened, and stopped the strangulation of Katsuki. Though he still was wrapped around her. Katsuki looked on and thought Kenji was insane...yet, it was strangely thrilling as well. She didn't want him to kill himself, but the lengths he went to for her...for the situation, it was enticing to say the least.

"Y-You're fucking crazy! You would slash yourself for this bitch!?"

"It's my fault she's in this situation in the first place. If you wasn't so obsessed with my Quirk, then you wouldn't of been able to take her. If I didn't chase down All Might, he might not have dropped your bottle, and she wouldn't be in danger...because of me, people are in danger, and I will force you to stop! Even if I have to take you down with me! Then...I'll be like my Mom, the best kind of Hero! Someone who would always sacrifice themselves for the sake of others! I'm not like my Dad at all! I will become a Herooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

SLASH! SLASH! STAB! STAB!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The monster screamed, while Kenji managed to hold his voice back from the back. Because it was in so much pain, from how Kenji stabbed himself, and slashed himself, it was clear he wasn't going for killing shots. However, he was going for shots that would cause a lot of pain, and he also saw that he was healing himself, but the pain still was real so Kenji was suffering quite a bit of pain to help her.

During this time, Izuku arrived at the scene and with more of the vines cut down, he could see Kenji doing all of that. Slashing and cutting himself. Izuku's eyes widened, and tears formed at the base of his eyes.

"Mikami-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

He yelled, trying to push his way through the crowd. All Might saw that and saw how Izuku was trying to get through the vines with his bare hands as well, seeing how he wanted to save his friend from doing something so insane.

All Might was tightening his hand, and while he thought it was reckless….it would be something he would do as well if it was someone in danger. He couldn't deny the courage this boy had to impale himself, to save someone else's life, that's what a Hero should be in his eyes, saving those who cannot save themselves, and doing everything they could to withhold the ideals of a Hero.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the hospital of the city, Kenji's Mother, Vitality walked out of an operation room, stretching her body.

"Aaaaah, that was a hard operation~"

She said while moving her body around happily.

"Well done Dr Mikami, you saved her life."

One of the nurses praised, while Vitality waved her hand around casually, walking towards the staff lounge.

"Well, that's what we doctors do and all hehehe~ I'll happily save any of my patients. But, it seems like I have another operation in twenty minutes. Darn, and I wanted to go and get something from the shop for my Kenji."

She sighed out, but, she also held a smile on her face.

However, that smiled slipped away when she walked into the hospital room.

Her eyes went to the television room where several staff members had gathered around.

On the screen, she saw her sons name, and through squinting she could see that it was Kenji who was slashing himself. From what she could hear, it was because a Villain had requested him to go there, and now he was trying to save a girl. She could even see it through the camera, that there was a line connecting them.

Tears danced between her eyes, but conviction as well.

"Spring breeze….my child….no one hurts my child and gets away with it!"

She threw her doctors coat down onto the ground and grabbed her own coat, flying out of the door immediately to go and save her son.

* * *

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Please make it stop! It hurts so much! I've never been in so much pain before!"

The sludge monster cried out again and again.

Kenji himself, though his body was cut and he was bleeding, he didn't even show a dip in his convictions.

"You want it to stop, let her go then."

"Fuck you!"

He yelled out, but tears ran down the monsters face.

"Hmph, such language, is it restraint? Of course not, you are a foul mouthed person." He sliced his arm, making the Villain cry. "Now, are you going to give up or should I cut even more?"

"W-What is wrong with you!? It is like you don't even care that you're carving yourself up!"

"Let's just say this isn't the first time I've been cut, though this is the first time I've actively cut myself, so that's something. Now, release her, or I'll plunge this into my body and make you die. Lets see who's pain drive is higher. Mine, or yours."

Once again, he began to cut himself, making the Villain cry while healing the flesh wounds. Izuku desperately tried to get free,

After a minute of this torture, he didn't have a choice but to spit Katsuki out, and destroy the line that was connecting them, but he sat out Katsuki towards a wall at a very fast rate, and slammed her shoulder into it so hard that it dislocated, and even broke the building beside them.

"Aaaaaagh!"

She cried out, hitting the ground.

"He saved her life! He got her!"

Mt Lady yelled, seeing the compassion within Kenji's eyes, something that she very much liked, and wondered, if the media...no, if everyone had gotten it wrong about Kenji. If, they had been mistaken and that he wasn't a bad guy after all.

Kenji panted, smiling and walked over towards her on shaky legs.

But, half way there, his legs gave out on him, and he fell down to the ground. He panted, and felt the pain of the cuts. Since they were disconnected, he began healing his wounds deeper than merely the flesh. Thankfully, while it was his own body, he didn't have to feel the pain of the cuts and stabs all over again. Though using his power to heal took stamina anyway so it wasn't simple.

Katsuki looked on as the monster was panting as well.

"M-Mikami-kun! Hold on, I'm coming! I'll come and save you as well!"

Izuku yelled, practically biting through the vines to get through them. All Might looked at his trembling hand. He wanted to, he desperately wanted to. Seeing the convictions of these young people, it told him just what kind of people they were.

Katsuki got off the ground and walked over to Kenji.

"I shouldn't be helping you because you're a freaking idiot for trying to do something like that, but I guess I'll make an exception. But, don't think I needed you to save me!"

"...I never presumed that, I saw the explosions, very powerful."

He chuckled out, making Katsuki growl and bend down, grabbing his arm, and pulled him up with surprising strength.

"Lets just go."

Kenji nodded, and together they began walking backwards.

However, Izuku saw that the monster hadn't been finished off yet, and was coming for them.

"Hey! Kacchan! Mikami-kun!"

"What Deku you loser?!"

Katsuki answered while Kenji's head thought of something. The name 'Kacchan' and 'Deku' seemed familiar to him, yet he couldn't understand why that was.

"Behind you! The monster! It's-"

"Got you!"

It formed above them and was coming down. Kenji, who looked first, saw it forming down, like it had done to Izuku, grabbed Katsuki and threw her towards Izuku who had managed to get through the vines.

"Get off me!"

Katsuki yelled, pushing Izuku away.

But, then their eyes went towards Kenji, who now was in a similar position than Katsuki was before. However, because of the wounds he had, he couldn't fight back as hard, and the monster began possessing him. Pouring down his throat, and surrounding his entire body, Kenji felt violated right now.

"Yes, the power this boy has! I can feel it running through me! What beautiful and destructive powers! I feel so alive right now! And I feel dead at the same time! W-What is wrong with this child's body?! This is weird! But, I can use his Quirk now! Life, heal!"

Because the sludge Villain can control the Quirk's of the person they are controlling, he activated Kenji's Quirk, and the healing aura travelled around himself, and Kenji as well unknowingly.

"That damn Quirk, he can heal himself!"

"Yeah, Kacchan! I've got to save him!"

Izuku rushed forward and clawed at the sludge. Though he knew he couldn't win, he couldn't get it off, it didn't matter, because Izuku knew that he would have to try something, anything to get it off this time.

Kenji risked himself for him, and Katsuki, and even when the other Hero's couldn't do anything, he still did it anyway. Even as he questioned himself, why he was doing this. He didn't have a Quirk...no, he knew exactly why he was doing this. Even Katsuki had gotten involved, and used her Explosion Quirk to blast away parts of the sludge, but it reformed. She didn't know if it was because of its own Quirk, or it was using Kenji's Quirk to heal itself of the wounds, however it was, it seemed rather painful for Kenji.

"M-Midoriya-kun, Katsuki-san….run away….please run away…I don't want you...to get hurt...because of me..."

Kenji cried while trying to breathe, but Izuku didn't listen, and neither did Katsuki.

"No, I have to stay Mikami-kun! You risked yourself for me, and for Kacchan as well! I'll save you no matter what else happens! I can't just stand there and watch you die!"

"Shut up ya damn annoying healer! You did stupid things for me, I'll do a stupid thing too! Only this one though, got it!?"

Kenji was taken aback by their declarations, and so was All Might.

Seeing how he was trying desperately to save him, even with his weaknesses known, Izuku didn't back down. And neither did Katsuki.

Tears began to slip out of Kenji's eyes.

Was this it?

Did, people care about him?

After all this time, did these two care enough that they'd risk their lives, and save him?

They, wouldn't let him die...and they wouldn't betray him?

The sludge monster however had enough, and put his hand upwards.

"Lets see how this Death Quirk works."

Kenji and the others gasped.

"GET DOWN NOW!"

Kenji yelled, and Katsuki along with Izuku hit the ground. A few seconds later, a dark miasma was released in the form of a wave. It went overhead of the two on the ground and traveled to the vines that were blocking the path.

As soon as it hit, the vines began to decay, or disintegrate. No one could really tell. All they knew was that they were dying and crumbling to dust. And the pain on Kenji's face told Izuku why he didn't like using this Quirk.

"Gwaaaah!"

Kenji spat out blood due to the monster increasing the output, which destroyed the plants, and headed for the others. Cherry blossoms that fell down, disintegrated immediately, and the people were brought down by the Hero's around.

Kamui Woods stood up, and aimed his arms at the monster, shooting off his wood, but the monster tapped into Kenji's power, and released another wave of death, contacting the wood and turned it into nothingness, killing it off, and slammed against the Hero, forcing his body all the way back, and slammed against the ground, his outfit torn a little bit because of the attack.

"Damn! That Quirk, it is exactly like Grim Reaper's!"

"He is disgusting like Grim Reaper!"

"They're working together!"

The crowd yelled, as Kenji's arms began to turn into a discolored version of the usual white skin he had. Like bruises came about as the monster fired rapidly with the Death Quirk. He was even bleeding from the continued use of the power, and the pain on his face was all too real. Izuku could only watch as the surroundings were dying, the ground was dying, and the building's were dying as well, that's the best way Izuku could describe it. And Kenji himself, was dying as well, as the monster leisurely used his powers to blow away Hero's and civilians alike.

"Let go of him you bastard!"

One person that Izuku didn't expect to become passionate was Katsuki, who slammed her palms again and again onto the sludge, blowing it apart, but the monster activated the Life Quirk, and healed himself even faster than he usually could.

"I-I'm so sorry..."

Katsuki looked towards Kenji, seeing how deeply regretful, and angry he was to be used this way.

"It's not your fault."

Those words, made Kenji look so happy, that she really didn't blame him for this.

All Might knew now that he would have to act, Kenji's Quirk was dangerous to everyone, even himself.

Even running on virtually empty...no, he already had reached empty and beyond from before, he had to do something.

"I have to do something. If these kids are going to do it then-"

"Don't worry Toshi-kun." Vitality arrived, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll deal with this one, you hang back."

"Hikari..."

Hikari shook her head.

"It has taken control over my son and using his Quirk to hurt others, that's something I can never forgive. Don't worry, I don't want your title, doesn't that belong to a boy over there?" All Might looked towards the group, and wondered which boy she meant, hers, or Izuku, or both. "Either way, you can't risk it, I wont patch you up again if you be a bad boy and overexert yourself again. Besides, I can feel it, you've gone past your limit already, and it has shortened, hasn't it? Your time?"

All Might lowered his eyes.

"When saving them before...I had gone past it then."

"I see, then this is my responsibility. Don't worry All Might, I've got this, leave this to me."

"...Yes, I'll leave it to you, I'm sorry Hikari. I should have jumped in sooner, this damn body of mine..."

Hikari giggled, waving her hand around and patted the man on the face. His cheeks turned slightly red as he saw a shot of her cleavage, but shook his head as her kind eyes looked into his own.

"Don't worry, you save the city all of the time, you'll have to rely on others too. This time, rely on me~"

He nodded, and allowed her to go forward.

Wading through the crowd, she flicked her hair, and gained the attention of people watching on.

"That's Vitality!"

"She's come to save us!"

"Yes yes! She is the best!"

[Vitality! Vitality! Vitality!]

The crowds cheered, as she moved closer. Her eyes met her sons and he cried, while she smiled.

"Don't worry spring breeze, Mommy is here now." He cried even more in relief, as she turned her eyes to the creature. "That's my son you have there. You have two seconds to release him, before I begin my rampage. Have you heard of how tigers protect their cubs? Just what would I do if you don't release my son, is a very terrifying thing to think about, isn't it?"

Suddenly, it seemed that her personality had become serious. Usually, she was quite free, and relaxed. But now, they were looking at a true Pro Hero.

The monster however found it entertaining and began to laugh.

"Hahahaha! That's so funny! Your Quirk can't even harm!"

"Hmmm, is that what you think?"

The monster stiffened as Hikari, aka Vitality looked on with unwavering eyes.

"Yes, that's what I know!"

"Well, you've got it wrong then, haven't you?" The monster watched as she stuck her hand out, her hand began to glow in a white aura, it felt so gentle, and beautiful that the others around felt amazing as well. "Like my son demonstrated before, our Life Quirk can be used to connect ourselves to our opponent and share the sensations. But, did you know that my Quirk can over-flood senses as well. It's the same principal as we use to make the plants enlarge, over flooding them with our Life energy to make them grow to extraordinary proportions by sharing our Life energy with them, we can do the same to people as well but it works a little differently in people, as you're about to find out." Her hand stuck outwards, and the light glowed brighter. "Over Life, Sensitive Eye Shot!"

Releasing from her hand at a fast rate, the shot went all the way into the head of the creature. He didn't know what hit him. He didn't feel any different….no, his eyes looked around and things that weren't really bright before, suddenly looked brighter. His eyes felt more sensitive to the light that was actual lights as well.

"W-What!?"

Hikari clapped her hands together, and a light gathered in her hands. The light extended outwards, and began brighter by the second.

"Shining Life!"

The light burst forth. It wasn't damaging, but it was blinding. And for the sensitive eyes of the monster, his retinas felt like they were on fire.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

He yelled out, so Hikari took the chance to get her son away from the sludge, using her quick speed to grab him and go.

Falling into his Mother's arms, he looked up towards her as she saw all his wounds from his own Quirk, compassionately stroking his face, and began to heal him.

"Mom, I'm so sorry! He was going to kill that girl because of my Quirk...he wanted me Mom, it is my fault that these people have been placed in danger...my Death Quirk, it almost killed people, if you had been later then..."

Hikari, like a true Mother, brushed her sons face gently, and held him closer.

"Shhhh now, you didn't do anything wrong, you did a heroic thing today. You came to be a Hero, because that's who you are. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks about you, because you are, going to be the best, and might I add, the cutest, Hero ever in this land~ Even cuter than All Might as well~"

All Might sweatdropped from behind as he heard that.

The monster began to have his eyes readjust to the light, and Hikari went to go forward, but Kenji placed a hand on his Mother's arm.

"Mom, he's severally weakened, and has no captives, will you heal me while I use it?"

Hikari's eyes began to well up.

"Have you finally accepted your Father's Quirk?"

"No, I'll never accept it." Hikari looked disappointed. "But...this bastard wanted to see my Death Quirk, I'll show him my Quirk alright. He used me to harm others along with capturing people because of me and targeted my new friend, I wont allow him to get away with this injustice. I shall punish him!"

"Yup, if it is for my son, lets do this stuff!"

Her arms wrapped around the boys body, as he cocks his hand towards the sludge monster.

"You know, monster, it takes a lot to piss me off, and you've done that, that's quite the achievement. I'm going to have to stop you now."

"N-No! I wont let you!"

The monster stretched its sludge towards Kenji who raised his hand.

"I'll show you how to use this power you bastard. 20 Percent Death Wave."

From his hand, a pulse of black miasma was shot out. Encompassing the sludge entirely, the sludge disappeared all together, and slammed against the creatures body, forcing it into the wall.

Izuku and Katsuki looked surprised by such an attacks potency, but could see the backlash on Kenji's arm, which had become a little bloodier, but Hikari healed it rather quickly, even taking the damage herself, but she did it for her son.

" _I'll do 40 percent...that shouldn't damage me too much with Mom healing me, yet should finish him off and be captured._ "

While thinking, Kenji concentrated.

A black miasma gathered between his fingers, and his eyes focused on the creature before him. Though he could feel the pain entering him from even doing this, his Mother kindly healed his body at the same time.

"Wait, me too." Katsuki said, slamming her fist against her palm. "I want in on the action too."

Kenji turned to her with surprise, but then acceptance.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Use my Quirk, and yours together. Use your Life Quirk to seal some of my sweat which is my Quirk by the way within your Death Quirk as it is something that can combat Death as I've seen before, and then when it is against the bastard there, release it, creating an Exploding Death, should be enough to deal with him."

"...I'd have to hold your hand or body to retrieve the sweat. I need contact to do such things, it wont last for long so we'll have to do it quickly."

Katsuki nodded without a care, and grabbed his hand.

"Fine, do it."

He nodded, and activated his Life Quirk. Using his white aura, he withdrew the sweat from her hands, and allowed it to flow within the Life. Then, he put his hand together, and allowed the Life energy full of her sweat to go inside, and lay there. His eyes then went to the monster.

"You said, you'd like to see my Death Quirk, didn't you?"

"N-No! You have got it all wrong! Please, don't do that! Don't attack me! I'm sorry! You don't have to attack me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! We can work together! I'll become your servant! Just please don't do anything to me! I'm sorry!"

He pleaded for his life, but Kenji showed a dark smile, almost bloodthirsty, something that Izuku was surprised at, and Katsuki was excited for.

"People like you aren't sorry, it is cowardice to beg now. At least go down fighting like a man. Also, I don't need servants, and I don't need anything like you in my life. Now, you wanna see a real Death attack? Have this!" A sphere was formed within his hand, and he smirked despite the pain he felt. "40 Percent Death Exploding Orb!"

He threw it right at the creature. As it travelled, Izuku saw that the path of the orb was slightly disintegrating.

It tried to get away, but Kenji's sphere was very fast. Faster than the monster could move his body as well, surprising the young men and women around.

"D-Damn, so that's his Death Quirk...so, strong...how did Kacchan know he could do that though..."

Izuku, watched on, seeing the impressive attack going off so fast, and ended up against the monsters torso.

"N-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! It hurts! It hurts so much! I feel it! It is so painful! Make it stop!"

"Make it explode now!"

Katsuki ordered, so Kenji smirked.

"You want it to stop? Alright, explode!"

Feeling as if he was dying, Kenji clasped his hand together, releasing the Life energy, the sweat going against the darkness, and the sphere exploded, making Kenji pant at the feeling, and his hand looking as if he had been damaged at the same time, like it had partly disintegrated as well, but his Mother healed it quickly, showing how impressive her power over her Quirk was.

Because of the combined nature of their Quirks, it did better than expected, and while didn't kill, the monster was turned into pieces of sludge, flying everywhere.

His Mother, despite feeling the pain, was more used to it, so she smiled, and watched the pieces of the sludge go up into the air.

"My turn!" She took out a few seeds, and threw them into the sky as she activated her power. "Wrap around the sludge please~"

Commanding them, the vines shot out violently, much more strong and fast than her own sons power, and grabbed the sludge from different places, and wrapped it all up in spheres, unbreakable spheres as well.

Once gathering them all, Kenji collapsed to the ground, as Hikari giggled.

"Ooh yeah, Mom and son along with girlfriend kicking butt together~"

"Girlfriend?"

Katsuki questioned, but Hikari ignored it mostly.

"Heeeeh...Mom, using Dad's Quirk was...I feel dirty all of a sudden...but, it was necessary, right?"

"Yes, that's right my boy, I know how you feel, but you did fantastic, and I couldn't be more proud of you." Hikari hugged her son, as he hugged her back tightly. "But never do that again! Do you hear me spring breeze? Stabbing yourself, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about point A to point B, I didn't think what would happen after reaching point B. Besides, it was my fault Katsuki-san was caught up in that, it wanted me after all, I had to save her."

Hikari giggled, petting the back of his head.

"Silly boy, you can't go around sacrificing yourself like that. Yes, the Life Quirk can do that, but only for desperate situations….but, you did see it as desperate. Next time, just Over Life and raise his body temperature or lower it or something like that to uncomfortable levels or something. Our Life Quirk can do that you know? Remember, we can mess to a degree with the things that our Life Energy is inside. that's how we heal people remember~?"

"I don't have control over my Life Quirk like that. I can't control bodily functions to that degree like you can Mom. I can only use it to heal but slower than you."

"Well, even then, don't go around stabbing yourself, I couldn't stand if I lost you too, I already lost my husband...not my spring breeze too, I can't lose you Kenji..."

Kenji saw the distress on his Mother's face, and felt guilty, so he hugged her tightly, and stroked her back.

"I'm sorry Mom, I didn't mean to scare you."

"No worries spring breeze, as long as you don't scare me like that again."

"Can't promise anything, but I'll try and not do that."

A Mother and son hugged while the camera crew came around and snapped photos of them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another area entirely, watching on a bar stool, was a man around his thirties, and smiled at the sight of what he saw on television. Taking in all of the words being said, and having watched it all, he was quite pleased.

" _My spring breeze, kicking ass with your hot Mom, damn straight._ "

"C-Could you let go of my throat now already!?"

A male voice yelled out from beside him.

Turning his head, he saw Tomura there, his hands chained in a way where he couldn't touch the chains, and the people around who might have been able to defend him, had been knocked out, or straight up ended up another way.

"Oh right, I'm in the middle of torturing you, aren't I?" He sighed out, as if he was bored and slammed Tomura's head into the table nearby, breaking it, and causing Tomura's nose to bleed. "Right, going near my child, and tried to have him be recruited? Did you think I wouldn't find out Tomura? You dare, try and go around my back and recruit my son? You must be joking, surely."

"How did you even know anyway?!"

He smirked, tossing a glance outside to see a certain, girl stood there, who waved cheerfully, yet with a hint of, something else within her eyes, and held up a giant scythe, pointing towards it, and then him, which he chuckled at, shaking his head, causing her to show a small pout and lower it.

"I have my sources. Now, are you going to be a good hand….seriously, what's with the hands? Do you have a fetish for hands or something?"

Tomura growled angrily for that comment.

"H-He hates you! And he wants you to disappear!"

The man chuckled.

"Maybe so, but you wont get your disgusting hands on my boy. And if I hear you ever try and contact him again, I wont be leaving you alive. You get one warning, even if I piss off All Might's hardest challenge, I'll gladly deal with that. Go near my boy, and I'll end you." He threatened, and threw Tomura to the side, slamming him against the wall. "Now, be good, and we wont have to see one another. If you target him, I'll target you, you fool."

The man stood up, looked at the screen of Kenji and Hikari once more with hollow eyes, before walking out of the bar area.

Looking to the side to see the girl stood there with a wild grin on her face, he waved his hand at her.

"Come on you little psycho, we're going."

"Yup~ By the way, your son looked so delicious covered in those sexy wounds, and the blood coming from him too was divine~"

Grim Reaper shuddered.

"...Okay."

"By the way, why did I have to bring your scythe anyway?"

"In case I needed my scythe."

"I see~ By the way, if I married your son, we'd be like family~ We'd keep our Villainy in the family~ Lets turn him to our side, kay? He'd be a great Villain and we'd be so happy together~ Hey, even your wife too, we'd be the perfect family unit~"

Grim Reaper glanced at the girl who was smiling still in a creepy fashion.

"...Let's just go."

That's all he could say and walked away with the girl following in tow, having a small blush on her face and giggling away.

* * *

Back at the area where Kenji and the others were, Hikari was standing there while getting her photo taken and she was also getting interviewed as well, while Kenji sat with Izuku, who both were getting chewed out by the Pro Heroes, about their recklessness, even Katsuki was, but she just ignored it.

"No, no, you got it wrong, my son saved the day today~ He's really a good boy, you know~?"

They didn't believe it, the media wouldn't want to believe it.

"Also, Vitality-san, do you know where All Might is? Why didn't he show up?"

Hikari, without missing a beat, casually answered while secretly looking to the side to see All Might.

"Yes, I can confirm that All Might was doing another Villain raid while I came here. I was with him, and since there were a few Villain's there, he had to stay behind. I came here because my son was in danger. That's all. No worries, All Might was doing his Hero duty somewhere else~ That would be more coverage than this~ Though please remember how brave my son was, along with Midoriya-kun and my sons new girlfriend~"

All Might mouthed "Thank you." towards her, which she smiled gently, while Katsuki, who was listening in, looked around.

"Who is she talking about?"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, and walked closer.

"Katsuki-san, can I take a look at your shoulder? It seems like you've dislocated it, I should be able to heal it right up."

"How do you even know I've dislocated it?"

"My Mom is a doctor, I have a Quirk that allows me to heal people. If I can diagnose the injury, then my healing becomes more proficient, as I know which part to heal. Though I can't fully confirm, it looks like that to me."

"Even then, don't bother." She spat back, making him smile gently. "It's fine..." She winced as he gave her a knowing look. "Don't bother with me."

Kenji sat down beside her, and gave her a stern look.

"Don't be an idiot, and prideful and just let me heal it already. Let go of that pride for a few moments, and allow me to help you."

"I'm not being prideful! By the way, I didn't need you to save me before! I was doing just fine on my own!"

She snapped back, so Kenji folded his arms.

"Is that so? By the way it looked to me, it seemed like you were stuck. It's nothing to be ashamed of, it happened to me as well. Everyone needs helping sometimes. Now, are you going to be prideful and have an injury for a number of weeks, or just accept my help, and allow me to heal it within a matter of a minute or so?"

Katsuki looked hard towards him so he did it right back.

Their eyes didn't leave one another's.

Izuku watched on, sure that Katsuki wouldn't allow him to actually do it. Because, she didn't want to admit that she was weak.

But, to his surprise, she sighed, and nodded her head.

"Fine, do what you have to do."

"Thank you. This might tickle."

He placed his hands on Katsuki's shoulder, and began the process, while Izuku watched on.

" _Kacchan actually allowed him to heal her….why? She never allows anyone to help her...so, why would she let him…? And she's being kinder than usual..._ "

Katsuki's eyes landed upon Izuku.

"What are you looking at Deku?"

"N-No! Nothing Kacchan!"

Izuku panicked, as Kenji looked between them.

"Erm...his name is Izuku, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I call him Deku."

Katsuki answered as Kenji groaned lightly at the pain he felt by healing her.

"I see...so, you call him Deku...I heard him call you Kacchan...can I call you Kacchan too?"

"Why would you even want too?!"

"Ooh my, so feisty and unpredictable, I like it Kacchan~ I like the unpredictable Kacchan~"

Kenji chuckled back, while Izuku watched on with confused eyes.

"I didn't say you could say my name!"

"But, I like it Kacchan, and I'm gonna call Midoriya-kun Deku from now on~ It sounds baddass~ Or maybe Deku-kun, I like that too~"

Izuku whined slightly and noticed that Kenji was becoming more, peppy, than usual, and then remembered what he said about his Life Quirk, how it made him more peppy, and he had been using it to heal a number of people who were hurt, and actually let him heal them, while Katsuki growled.

"...If you call me Kacchan, I'm gonna call you….ugh….Kenny."

"K-Kenny?"

"That's your name now...or Ken, one of those. Ken-chan, hah! Sounds ridiculous to me!"

Katsuki thought that Kenji would be insulted by that.

Kenji thought about it for a few moments, but then smiled to her ire.

"Yes, call me Ken-chan Kacchan~ I like it~ My first nickname in years, I'm so happy~"

"Ugggggggggh!"

Katsuki growled with her rage due to how Kenji wasn't affected by her attempts to make him submit.

Kenji chuckled some more, and a minute later, he pulled his hands away.

"There, I'm done now. Fully fixed."

Katsuki rolled her shoulder, and felt no pain whatsoever. Surprise came over her, and then acceptance of the situation.

"I'm not going to thank you."

"I had a feeling you wouldn't."

He smiled out, as Katsuki turned around. Her eyes landed on his who smiled towards her.

"Then, I want to fight you."

"Kacchan!"

"Shut up Deku!" Izuku winced, nodding his head, while Kenji watched Katsuki move closer. "You heard me, I want to fight you some time. To fight you, I would be pleased. To test myself against your kind of Quirk, it would be for the best!"

"I see, then sure, lets fight sometime~"

"Mikami-kun! Kacchan is dangerous! You can't fight her!"

Kenji waved his finger around happily.

"But, this is the first time that someone has challenged me to a fight with the intention of becoming a better fighter. And I also wish to train, I'm going to be applying for U.A in about ten months time, and no one else will train with me, so this could be good training. I accept your challenge Kacchan~"

Katsuki smirked, and within a flash, pinned Kenji on the ground, his hands above his head, flat on his back, her hand pinning his hands, and her basically straddling, her face close towards his own, a smirk on her face.

"I'm glad you aren't a coward. I can't wait to face off against you."

Kenji nodded slightly, and then developed a slight blush.

"Kacchan, I had no idea you wanted to be on top of me…"

"What are you talking about?"

He blushed even more, looking at the position they were in.

However, before he could answer, Hikari, who had finished her interviews, walked over. Upon seeing Katsuki on top of Kenji, she put her hands to her face, and developed a bashful expression.

"My baby has found a lovely girlfriend and they are already so forward! My spring breeze, is going to become a man with his girlfriend~ You should go home spring breeze, and do things there~"

Katsuki turned around, a murderous expression on her face.

"What did you say?"

Hikari walked closer, and kneeled down.

"I remember, his Father also used to do this with me as well. Bondage." Katsuki's bottom lip quivered, while Izuku blushed immensely, Kenji sighed deeply. "Yes, that's what it was called. We did that a lot, and to see my son having found a girlfriend doing similar things. Well, I always thought Kenji might have ended up with that other girl though..."

"Well, we don't talk anymore, not since Dad came out as evil."

He addressed sadly, while Katsuki turned her eyes towards him.

"Who is this girl anyway?"

"Why Kacchan?"

Katsuki huffed.

"It doesn't matter idiot." Her eyes turned back to Hikari who smiled brightly. "And I'm not his damn girlfriend, get that out of your head right now."

"But, you're pinning my son down, and straddling him, it is clear to me, you are his girlfriend, and I love you two already~ My spring breeze does love unpredictability and all~"

"I am not his girlfriend damn it!"

Hikari just giggled even more, and waved a hand through her hair.

"Well, whatever your relationship is, my son has two new friends~ I am so happy~" She walked to Izuku and gave him a tight hug. "My good Midoriya-kun, keep being friends with my spring breeze, and I'll give you a treat~"

From head to toe, his entire body heated up, feeling her assets pushing against him.

"Hehehehehehehehe...s-sure..."

"Good~" Her eyes turned to Katsuki who was glaring hard. "Please marry my son soon, girlfriend of my son named Kacchan~"

"That's it!"

Katsuki went to charge for Hikari, but Kenji acted fast, and wrapped his arms around her torso, not letting her go.

"Ooh Kacchan, calm down~"

"Let go of me! I'll stop her right now! She's doing this on purpose to wind me up!"

Kenji ran a hand through Katsuki's hair, and activated his powers. Katsuki thrashed in his arms for a just over a minute, before her face turned upwards, and it seemed that she had relaxed. She looked more relaxed than Izuku had ever seen her before.

"How did you do that Mikami-kun?"

"Ooh, I just sent my calming feelings into her, remember how I can connect to people and make them feel pain?" He nodded. "I can make them feel things I am feeling as well, but it takes this length of time to make them feel whatever it is that I am feeling that isn't a physical wound."

"That's cool."

Izuku smiled out, as Katsuki sighed, and got out of Kenji's arms.

"I'm going home." She announced to no one really. However, as she walked, her head cocked back towards Kenji who was smiling. "By the way, Ken..."

"Yes?"

He answered immediately.

Katsuki was about to say something...but her eyes caught the sight of someone else. Within the crowd, she saw someone that she reviled, who held a finger to their mouth in a shushing motion, and gave a dirty smirk, making her growl.

"It's nothing."

Katsuki took one last glance at Kenji, and the person who she hated, then walked away.

But, the ribbon in her hair became undone as she ran a hand through her hair, which she seemingly didn't recognize, and fell down to the ground.

"Hey! Kacchan!" Kenji walked over to the ribbon, and picked it up. "You dropped..." Looking to the place she was, she had already gone. "...this." He looked down at the ribbon, and saw the letters 'KK' together. " _KK...this looks so familiar to me...why can't I place where this is...I owned something like this right…?_ "

Holding the ribbon in his hand, Hikari walked over.

"Hey spring breeze, I'm going to have to get back to the hospital now, you going to be okay? No more risking your life today?"

"No, I'm going to be okay Mom. Thank you for coming."

She adopts a wider smile, and nods her head.

"Of course, anything for my spring breeze~ I'll always come for you~"

"I know Mom, I know, thank you."

He smiled at his Mom and she smiled back happily.

However, a few seconds later, Kenji noticed Mt Lady (in her human size) walk over.

"Hey, what an awesome display with your Quirk, I was impressed~"

Kenji looked around, sure she was speaking to someone else.

But, when her eyes didn't leave his form, he became surprised.

"O-Oh, you're talking to me..."

"Well, I am looking at you, so yeah, I am. You've got an impressive Quirk, you should come and work with me when you're a Hero~ I think we'd do great things together as a couple of Heroes~"

Kenji's cheeks turned slightly red as Mt Lady petted his head affectionately.

"R-Really...?"

"Yeah totally~ I thought you were dead scary because of your Dad, but looking up this close, you're pretty cute~"

His face turned even more red and shyly looked to the side.

"T-To say that to me is embarrassing..."

"Yu-chan is being naughty with my son~" Hikari smiled, walking closer, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, Mt Lady stiffened. "It is okay Yu-chan, I understand~ You like my cute son, right~?"

"He's pretty cute Sensei..."

She sheepishly said, Hikari giggled away happily, and walked off with Mt Lady, while Kenji looked on with his reddened cheeks.

* * *

A small time passed since then, and Izuku along with Kenji walked home. Since they lived in a similar direction, they decided to walk as far as they could together before having to go into different directions. Since the beginning of the morning, they could say that they were...friends.

It was a weird concept for both of them.

But, after the days events, and everything that they had went through, it only made sense that they would form some kind of bond. They had even exchanged phone numbers. Since neither really had any friends, it was odd how they did it, but they did it anyway.

"How's your arms anyway?"

Izuku brought up, Kenji smiling softly.

"They're a little numb from using my Death Quirk before, but it will go back to normal eventually, just need to heal it a little bit." Izuku looked thankful, remembering how he spat out blood when using the Quirk before. "Deku-kun, I'm sorry for dragging you into all of those situations today. With the weak ass Villain this morning, to that sludge bastard."

Izuku waved his hand, not even bothered that he was just called Deku-kun by Kenji, he didn't mean it in a malice way that Katsuki usually used it.

"No, don't worry about it. Honestly...today has been one of the better days of my life."

"Even with All Might telling you, you couldn't be a Hero?"

Izuku paused and thought about that….but, then he nodded his head.

"Yeah, even then. It's been a whacky day. It's been tough...but, you helped me, thank you."

"I didn't do anything really Deku-kun, you did a lot for me, even jumping in and trying to save me twice. Don't do such things for me, it makes me feel complicated."

He scratched his cheek shyly, as Izuku gave a grin.

"By the way, Kacchan called you Ken-chan….could I call you Ken-kun or something?"

Surprise came over the young boy. To be asked something like that, was highly surprising.

But, he actually enjoyed it.

"Sure, if you like, I don't mind~"

"Awesome! Then Ken-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we met today."

"...Yeah, me too I suppose."

He smiled out as much as he could back at Izuku.

They continued walking for a few minutes, before coming to a crossroads.

"I'm left."

"I'm right."

Izuku spoke after Kenji.

"Goodbye Deku-kun, maybe we could hang out tomorrow or something?"

"Yeah, sounds good!"

"Yeah...also, don't worry about what All Might said, about you being Quirkless or whatever, as I said, I'll be your Quirk. After you went reckless to try and save me, even biting those vines, I saw you, I have to make sure you don't do something stupid and like, almost kill yourself. And any wound you get, I'll definitely heal."

Izuku welled up, but refused to cry, his smile spreading across his face.

"Y-Yes of course! It sounds great!"

Kenji smiled, and waved.

"Bye...ooh, could you text me where Kacchan lives? I wanna deliver her ribbon back to her. I'll surprise her~ I kinda wanna see what she'll do~ I kinda like her fiery temper~ So interesting~"

"You like Kacchan?"

"Don't you?"

"W-Well, Kacchan frightens me honestly. She also kinda bullies me..."

Kenji hummed for a few moments, before nodding.

"I see, well she can be quite scary, but I find her fascinating and unpredictable, I love unpredictability, and a girl like her will always keep me on my toes~ And she bullies you huh? Don't worry, I wont let her do that~ I'll use my Quirk to calm her down~ As in, put out her fire or something~"

"Haha, thanks~ Ooh, I have to run, goodbye!"

He waved to Kenji and took off.

As he did, Kenji saw Izuku's face, and knew what All Might said to him still affected him. Even if he hid it well, he still was down about not being a Hero, which he could understand as he was going to be suffering similar problems.

* * *

Kenji turned his head, and walked off, and looked at his phone.

He went online to see what they would say about the incident.

Maybe, they'd paint him in a better light.

Maybe, they'll see that he wasn't a bad person…

But, it wasn't meant to be.

Written across most news he could see was questions about him being involved, being the leader of the Villain and covered up the fact by using his Quirk, and allowing himself to intentionally get taken over so he could play victim.

He had expected it honestly.

But, it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

Tears came to his eyes...but, he slapped his cheek.

" _No, don't cry. It's okay...I expected this anyway…at least, people talked to me today...this was the best day, thank you Deku-kun, Kacchan...it was really great to speak to people my own age who don't fear or hate me…._ "

Sighing out, he put his phone away…

Only to be in front of All Might in his frail form.

Not recognizing him immediately, Kenji raised his eyebrows.

"Erm...you're that guy from the roof, aren't you?"

All Might inhaled briefly, readying himself.

Then, he nodded to himself, as if confirming something.

"...It's me Mikami, All Might." Kenji looked in disbelief, as All Might moved closer. "You already suspected about my Quirk, and I've come to tell you, you are right. I am, losing my Quirk in a sense."

Kenji was stunned by the revelation.

Though the voice had changed slightly, he could see the hair was the same, and the clothing to a degree, and other things of that nature. He could believe that this was All Might, now getting a close look at him, he could feel that it was All Might as well, a handy thing thanks to his Quirk.

"...All Might, why are you telling me this now? You ran away from me so many times..."

"I didn't know if I could trust you." He revealed truthfully, making Kenji feel pain in his heart. But then, All Might walked closer, and adopted a smile. "However, I saw your courage today, saving Bakugo, willing to put yourself at such risk to save someone like that, I could see my preconceptions about you, were wrong. You, aren't just a product of your Father, you are a true Hero, Kenji Mikami."

Tears welled up within Kenji's eyes and even began shedding them. Rolling down his face heavily, immense gratitude could be seen within his eyes.

"N-No one has ever s-said that besides my M-Mom and t-today Deku-kun said it too...everyone always says I'm evil...they say I'll be better off a-as a Villain a-and it is m-my fault that b-bad things happen…b-but, I don't want to be a Villain, I want to be a Hero...I want to prove everyone wrong, and show my Hero side too...to show everyone...that even as me...I can be a true Hero too!"

Declaring that boldly, All Might could see that everything he thought about Kenji being like his Father, was a mistake on his part. And he hated himself that he ever thought anything bad about Kenji, after seeing what he saw today.

"Today, you did that, even if no one else ever recognizes it, you are a Hero of this day Kenji Mikami." All Might walking ever closer and petted the boys make, making him shed even more tears, but tears of happiness. "And I am sorry, for how everyone sees you. But, you said it best today. A Hero, doesn't do it for glory. They do it to help people, and you displayed great courage today Mikami."

Kenji wiped his eyes, but then he thought about what All Might had said about losing his Quirk, and remembered when it began.

"All Might...about your Quirk...you are losing it...because of a Villain….it wasn't my Father, was it…?"

All Might shook his head, dispelling the worries within Kenji's heart.

"No, it wasn't your Father's fault. But, young Mikami, for running away from you, for so long when you tried to reach out to me. I'll tell you the truth you have worked out to put the pieces together."

Kenji listened as All Might explained what he did to Izuku beforehand.

Listening intently, Kenji was surprised at the things he got right, the things he got wrong. But all in all, he was glad that All Might trusted him enough to tell him. It showed him the signs that Kenji was a good person after all.

He even showed his stomach towards Kenji and everything.

Once he finished, Kenji blinked at the information, processing it.

"So, I was right about that then. The losing of the Quirk was because of an injury...haha, honestly, I thought I was going down the wrong path..."

"That's not all. The time I can use it, is decreasing as well. Eventually, I wont be able to use my Quirk at all. That's why, I have been searching for someone to pass it onto. To give my Quirk to the Hero that I think would be the best."

"Pass...wait, you're saying the theory I had about that...is true? Passing on a Quirk...you can do that? People are born with their Quirk's...my research said that similar Quirk's were out there...but, you're telling me that it is true that it can be passed on?"

All Might loved that Kenji had managed to figure this out, yet hadn't figured everything out. It showed he was a bright kid, perhaps a little strange, but nonetheless, he wasn't that bad.

"Yes that's right, it can be passed on. The name of my Quirk, is One for All, and it can be passed on. Think of it as a torch, that can be passed onto someone else. And it was passed onto me a long time ago."

"Passed onto you...level with me All Might, the one who possessed it before you, was a woman named Nana Shimura-san, yes?"

All Might's eyes widened.

"...How do you know that?"

"So, it is true after all..."

"Again, how do you know that?"

Kenji quickly explained how he knew it towards All Might who was surprised to even know that.

Once finished, All Might coughed into his hand.

"Yes, that's quite interesting, you're quite the person Mikami, and he probably would know as well. You are right, she did pass it onto me. Do you know of any others?"

"I mean, there's like legends out there, but I couldn't get any real concrete names. Perhaps I'm looking in the wrong place and it is obvious. But, no, I only know of you and Shimura-san possessing it."

All Might inhaled deeply.

"I see, then that's fine. But, don't go around telling anyone else, okay?" Kenji looked guilty. "...Who have you told?"

"Ehehe, I told Deku….erm, Midoriya-kun. I didn't tell him about Shimura-san, as I didn't know how you'd feel about that, but I told him about the theory of Quirk transferal."

"Midoriya...I understand, then that's fine. No one else, okay?" He nods his head. "Now, the reason I have appeared before you, is because...Mikami, you are quite the odd boy, and I have decided, would you like to be the next bearer of One for All?"

Kenji gasped in surprise.

To ask him such a thing.

To possess All Might's power…

It would be an honour to accept such a thing.

But, there was something else that was within his mind.

Someone that wanted to be a Hero.

Someone who convinced him that he could be a Hero.

Someone, who within a single day, made him feel better about himself, than he had done for a long time.

Someone, he would call friend.

"...Give it to Deku-kun."

"H-Huh?"

All Might wasn't sure if he had heard right at all.

But, Kenji confirmed it with a straight face.

"Give your power to Deku-kun, Midoriya-kun I should say. He deserves that power."

All Might gave a curious face.

"I just offered you my power, and you're willing to give it to someone else? Can I ask why?"

Kenji cleared his throat, and began explaining the best that he could.

"Deku-kun, wants to be a Hero. He proved today that he can be as good as any Hero out there. Even without a Quirk, he jumped in for me, twice. He got possessed for me, and he tried to dig me out of that sludge bastard. Twice, for someone he hardly knew. Besides, I've got my own damn Quirk to deal with, I don't need another one on top of that. It will come and bite me in the ass as well, I am sure of it."

All Might gave Kenji another curious look.

Kenji just stared right back at him, unmoving.

A minute stare down went between them….before All Might began laughing heartily.

"Hahaha! I am glad you said that Mikami! You will be a fine Hero! Seeing the struggles of your friend and giving up this chance for them to be happy! I saw a small part of you considered my offer, didn't you?"

"...I wont deny that, a part of me did, to be like you would be an honour...but, that's not me. I'm not you, and I need to...I can't become a Hero that way. Your Quirk, wouldn't be me becoming a Hero. Your Quirk would mean that I would be following after you, and I want to carve my own way with my own Quirk. I...don't like my Death Quirk, in fact I hate it so much that I wish that it went away, and I thought you'd be able to take it away, but I knew it wouldn't happen down inside of me, and I'm stuck with this Quirk. However...it is apart of me, for better or worse. I can't accept it just yet...but, if I need it, and there's no other choice...then I'll use it like today, to save people. By the way, was that a test then?"

All Might showed a wider smile.

"Maybe it was. But, I was having difficulty in choosing between the two of you, but this confirms it for me. Your convictions are strong, and with your own Quirk, you'll become strong."

"Yes, I shall. But, All Might, you will give your Quirk to Deku-kun, right? Now that I've rejected it, you'll give it to him?"

All Might shone his toothy grin.

"Yes, I shall." Kenji smiled as did All Might. "I looked at the pair of you today, and decided it would be one of you. The obvious choice would be you, someone who already has a powerful Quirk. But, young Midoriya also has proven to me that he has what it takes and is a prime candidate as he risked himself for you, and threw himself blindly into danger, the same as you, something that is quite heroic. But, while on the learning curve, I ask that you stand beside him as he'll have many trials before him. But with you beside him, I know you two shall become the best kind of Hero's, together."

Kenji threw his fist up with resolve etched into his heart.

"Yes, I shall stand beside Deku-kun!"

"Good, I'm so glad I was wrong about you Mikami. And now, while you fear your Quirk, I know a thing or two about your Quirk. While I'm helping Midoriya, I'll help you gain a better understanding over it and a better use of it than you currently do. How about that?"

"All Might...you'd do that for me?"

All Might petted the boy on the head, showing his everlasting smile.

"Of course I would. Call it, a sorry for all the times I ditched you, and about all the grief you've suffered over these years, I know I'm partly to blame for that as well."

Kenji shook his head.

"I never blamed you All Might, I never would. You are my Hero."

"Thanks Mikami, that means a lot. Shall we go and see the next bearer and tell him the news?"

Kenji chuckled, nodding his head.

"Sure, I know which way he went! He kinda walks slow so we'll catch him!"

Kenji took off running in the direction that Izuku walked off, while All Might watched on with a wide smile.

"Yes...definitely, he is going to be quite the Hero, along with Midoriya. What a pair they are."

Murmuring that, he followed after Kenji to deliver the news, who managed to catch up to Izuku within a few minutes.

"Hey Deku-kun!"

Izuku paused his body at the call, turning his neck to see Kenji coming in.

"K-Ken-kun! W-Whats going on?"

Kenji got close, and panted. He bent his body from the running.

But, with a sweaty face, he turned his eyes upwards and held a normal looking face.

"D-Deku-kun, you're about to have a life changing experience, because you're going to become a Hero too. Ready to have a Quirk as well?"

In contrast to the calm face of Kenji, Izuku looked bewildered.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"

Kenji smiled at the confused face of Izuku, and that's, how the tale of the two Heroes began.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So yeah, we got quite a bit this chapter! From Kenji meeting Katsuki (female) to having quite a few confrontations with All Might, and Izuku, and revealed why he wanted to meet All Might, but knowing it wasn't possible, has to figure out how to live with it. We also saw some more of Kenji's Mom, named Hikari, who showed herself to be quite the bad ass when she needs to be, and also set up some future plot lines as well. Some obvious, some hidden as well, but still noticeable. We even got a glimpse of Grim Reaper, and what he's like and he was with...someone~ More on how they met later on in the story. If he's a good guy Villain, or a true Villain with no morals at all, shall be explored later, as shall how Kenji seemed to recognize the names Deku and Kacchan as well as Katsuki acting slightly strange around him as well as that mysterious person within the crowd, that shall be expanded upon later on. Even All Might offered his Quirk, but that's not Kenji, and he wants to get there on his own power, now knowing he can't get rid of his Quirk.**

 **So yeah, if you couldn't guess, Katsuki (female) shall be with Kenji, I've got things set up for them. After reading the reviews, a lot of Himiko fans, and I have to say I am as well, she's weirdly awesome. Momo was quite popular as well as Toru as Mina. Which I am surprised at is a fem Shoto, but seeing a few similarities between them, I could easily see them building a relationship.**

 **Also a few milf/older female types I could see. If you guys want that kind of relationship between Kenji and Mt Lady, or Midnight or other older females, please let me know, but from seeing the reviews, seems like they'd be popular choices.**

 **Apart from that, thanks for reading everyone, suggestions still welcome, and until next time!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	3. The training

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thank you! Yeah, she surely is when she needs to be. Ooh, she will be, and she wont be alone in that either~ Hehe, he surely has, his name is Grim Reaper, he needs a scythe with him~ Maybe he does have her watching him yeah~ We'll have to wait and see how that turns out~ That actually would be rather funny, so deadpanned moments as well. Yeah, they're gonna have quite the different yet interesting romances with Kenji. I don't see why not, she's quite the popular thing. Hehe, those would be quite funny~ Cool, thanks for the ideas! And yeah, he's gonna have a cool Hero name.**

 **InsertSomethingFunnyHere; Thank you very much! Yeah, Ken's Dad is gonna play an important role within Kenji's growth.**

 **Sandman001; Yeah, maybe they could, who knows what happened to Izuku's Father.**

 **Anime PJ; It surely was yeah~ I don't we did, I looked around and couldn't find a name for him, so I just called him sludge/slime monster. And yeah, I thought it would be cool to have it a little more personal, to see Kenji's kind of resolve when push comes to shove. She's going to be interesting, she was a little more pleasant, with Kenji at least, and why that is, we'll see in the future. There's more to it than that, I can't share what yet, some of it is hinted at in this chapter, but there is more than meets the eye as to why everyone seems to hate Kenji, more than just his Father anyway. Yeah, he'll be there, pushing Izuku forward, and helping him and vice versa. Yeah, I thought it would be cool, the dynamic between them is going to be rather interesting. Hehe, it's going to be fun to do anyway~ Tsu's cool, I do like her, and yeah, those would be perfect for the older woman types, plus it would be funny to see them going after Kenji, especially with what banter they had in canon. I have yeah, it's a bit weird, but to each their own I suppose~ And thanks very much!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks very much! Yeah, he's gonna be going on that kind of journey and discovering things about himself, even he didn't realize. Hehe, she surely is~ That would be interesting. Yeah, I could see that as well.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks very much! Yeah, he spends so much time alone, he hit the books, and is quite intelligent. And thanks! Yeah, he's got a good mix of power, and support, and drawbacks as well. Hikari's quite a cool Mother to Kenji, and we'll see more of that in the future as well. Hehe, it's going to be...interesting~ Indeed, I always think it is cool, and builds up mystery, the one between Katsuki and Kenji is going to tie into another plot point that has been established since chapter one. He does like her yeah, they are quite good friends. For pairing's, I'm not sure. Yeah, who knows where his Dad is, and All Might does act like that huh. Yeah, she probably is honestly. She might do to annoy Katsuki. She'd be pretty cool, no pun intended, promise~ To some extent, she did yeah~ Hehe, it would be fun huh~?**

 **BloodChamp; Thanks very much! That would be nice/quite fun to do~ Yeah, I could see that being his catchphrase. Eeh, he's hiding from him, and isn't retired, he's...well, that's spoilers~ And thanks very much!**

 **Blank-name26; Thanks! Well, carbon copies would be kinda boring. Plot points will be reached, sometimes in the same way, sometimes in a different way, the one you're talking about is going to be brought up in this chapter in a different way than canon. Yup, it's awesome, and terrifying for both the opponent and himself as well. Something like that, he'll eventually come to see something about his Quirk that he hasn't realized due to various things yet. Ooh he's quite bad ass, and we'll see more of that in the future~ Hehe, those two being rivals is kind of funny to think about. Those are some cool suggestions! And yeah, we'll see a bit of their dynamic this chapter actually. I've got some plans yeah for the future, I know what things will happen with Kenji and co in most of the arcs.**

 **xhope14x; Thanks very much! I am glad you're enjoying it!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Yup, it does seem like that huh? It's going to be quite the surprise when we get the reveal about it. He's quite smart, with a lot of time on his hands, well he did have that before meeting Izuku and Katsuki. Yup, they officially are, and shall be bonding more during the ten months of training. Thank you! Yeah, he saw it as his fault as it was after him, and wanted to save Katsuki. And yeah, don't mess with Vitality, she'll downright beat you. And yup, we'll be seeing more interesting combo's in the future~ They're themselves mostly, we'll be seeing more of them in the future~ He did yeah, he wanted it gone, but he knows now that he can't get rid of it, so he has to accept it. And thanks for the votes!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Yeah, I'd say that's one of his shining characteristics, he's quite intelligent, and will use his Quirk, in quite unique ways. And yeah, he's going to be growing throughout the story. Maybe they did~ But, that's gonna have quite the story behind it when we get to it, though we'll be getting hints to it as we go on as well. Hehe, their relationship is going to be quite the interesting one. Cool, thanks for the votes! You're not wrong, it would be quite interesting to have that between them~ And yeah, they could support him as well. And thank you!**

 **Ragna; Thanks for the vote! Yeah, people are usually divided on Katsuki, quite the character. Indeed yeah~ Hehe, that is quite funny~**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, he'd pretty much be like that~**

 **Guest 2; Kenji probably would be casual about things like that, he probably wouldn't care.**

 **Guest 3; I know, he cares enough to keep her around and he's wondering what the hell she actually is. Yeah, that would be a fun moment between them. Haha, she'd probably do something like that. Thanks for the suggestions! I have some thing's planned when we get to that part of the story, it's going to be both serious, and funny at the same time, can't say what yet though, spoilers and all.**

 **Guest 4; Kenji would probably think like that, he does know about Tomura and all. Thanks for the funny suggestion!**

 **Guest 5; She'd have quite some fun commentary for a few people. Yeah, I don't see why she couldn't be in the crowd, Grim Reaper isn't stupid, and anything she does, he would have made sure she wouldn't be a suspect or anything like that.**

 **Guest 6; Could be, could be~ And yeah, it is important to Kenji and the likes. He would do yeah so he could become stronger with his Quirk. And yeah, maybe Hikari could consider it wife training or something for Momo. And yeah, they'd have quite the cool dynamic between the two of them.**

 **Mrgamerandwatcher; Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, he probably would, we'll see in the future, but Grim Reaper is very powerful, he's no joke. Yeah, it would be, you never know, it could be true. He is pretty cool, I can't deny that. Yeah, they'll have a funny relationship. He might do, for now, he's just aiming for people to see him as a Hero. Yeah, that would be Himiko for you. Yeah, I think they would, they've both been told that they'd be better off as Villains in one way or another. And yeah, he could do~ Yup, they surely do, the full story shall be revealed later, but they have quite the past together. And yeah, he pretty much can handle it, he finds it endearing from her actually. Indeed, All Might can see that he's intelligent. He surely did, it could be, it could be someone else~ We'll find out eventually~ Something happened, and it shall be referenced again. It surely was yeah~ Yup, we've seen a bit of what Kenji will be able to do in the future. Grim Reaper, he's going to be a rather fun character. She's got an S side, when it comes to the protection of her child. Normally she's just a sweet woman. Someone quite powerful, that's all I can say right now. As Kenji said, he doesn't need it. He'll carve his way with his own Quirk~ He's going to be learning a few things, we'll be seeing them in future chapters. Through the story she will yeah. Kenji's is going to be quite intense~ He could have done yeah, he might know of them before the story started, Hikari is quite connected and all. He probably would, he jumps off building's for fun so he'd do that as well. It seems to be huh~ Maybe she was~ Yeah, I could see her being like that. And yeah, we are~ They are going to have an interesting relationship.**

 **MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 7; Yeah, he's gonna be up their in intelligence. Thanks for the suggestions! Yeah, I don't see why Toru couldn't be a fan of Vitality.**

 **Fox chan; Ooh yeah, I've got some future bad ass moments for her as well. And yeah, I could see her saying that. Hehe, he very well could be terrified of her. It very well could be~**

 **Guest 8; Hehe, that would be funny, a 'hidden' power of sorts with the opposite gender~ I could see Toru doing that as well~**

 **King of heroes; Thanks very much! I'm glad that you liked it! And yeah, it's going to be quite the ride when he gets there~ And yeah, I like her English VA, I like the other works she's done and I've heard before as well. And yeah, those would be cool, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Nobody important; That probably would be something Katsuki would do, especially since it would piss her off as well. And yeah, that would be a real good moment as well, thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Guest 9; Thanks! I am glad that you like Kenji! And his family too! Yeah, he's pretty cool, and Hikari has some bad ass in her as well. Hehe, Katsuki is pretty fun to write, especially with what I'm gonna have revealed later with Kenji and all. Yeah, they could have something like that~ Yeah, the more aggressive people that love Kenji, will say something when it is brought up. And yeah, she could say something like that. Maybe he is, maybe he's not, there's a deeper reason as to why he's a Villain, and we'll be exploring that in the future. And cool, thanks for the votes!**

 **AlphaOmega; They could have been~ We'll get the full story later on, but hints will be sprinkled through the chapters until we get there. As for Katsuki, it is safe to say that she has a soft spot for Kenji, as we'll discover more in this chapter. And yeah, he's got the dangerous power, with dangerous drawbacks. But, it is strong as well, it can be something of a trump card for him. And he will yeah, with the help of people around him. Hehe, Hikari's a hidden bad ass huh~? Don't mess with her son, or she'll come for you~ Well, we'll see, he's got a reason for doing what he's doing.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The training!**

On a certain day off, Kenji walked towards Katsuki's home with his Mother following after him so he could deliver the ribbon she left behind back, and partly to see what she would do if she saw him again rocking up to her house.

The pair were decked out in weird clothing. Hikari was wearing a sweet lolita outfit, different from Gothic by the fact that it was mostly in pinks and yellows. Kenji wore a weird outfit, that split down the middle with black and white, on the same sides of his hair colour, like it was an extension.

"Ooh my, Kacchan would look cute in this, wouldn't you agree spring breeze?"

He had sweat dripping down his face as she held...several bridal magazines, and seemed to keep flicking through them.

"Well, I don't think we're getting married-"

"But you have too Kenji!" The woman pressed, showing a peppy smile. "It has to happen, because it would be so cute! And your children would be adorable as well, I love you two together already~ That's why I have come to see her Mom and Dad to see where we would be on the wedding front."

"...Wonderful."

Kenji just learned to roll with it most of the time. There was no changing his Mother's mind once she had her eyes set on something. He was quite the same honestly. He had a mind where he wouldn't give up no matter what else happened.

When getting to the house, it looked normal enough. Kenji smiled, and walked forward.

He knocked on the door, and waited for it to answer.

[Katsuki, get the door!]

A woman's voice could be heard coming from the other side of the door.

[You hag! You get it! I'm busy!]

Kenji knew that was Katsuki's voice, he recognized that easily.

[Don't you argue with your Mother and get the damn door right now!]

[I'll kill you for this!]

[Just do what I say now Katsuki!]

Kenji winced at the voice, and shared a look with his Mother who smiled widely.

Kenji wasn't so sure that this was a good idea after all.

But, a few seconds later, the door opened, seeing the pissed off expression of Katsuki.

"Yeah? What do you wa..." She trailed off, seeing Kenji. "W-What are you even doing here?! Where you followed?!"

"B-By who?"

Kenji wondered while tipping his head.

"I meant, how did you find my house?! I didn't tell you where I live!"

"Well, I asked Deku-kun for your address so I could-"

"That little nerd gave out my address!? I'm going to kill him that Quirkless wonder!"

Kenji cringed, as Hikari giggled.

"My, Kenji I can see why you are so happy to see Kacchan, she is quite the firecracker."

Katsuki's eyes turned towards Hikari who continued to wave.

"What are you doing here woman!?"

"Ooh, I've come here to see my sons bride~"

Katsuki's eyes flared angrily, and she went to charge, but a hand reached from behind her, and pulled her backwards.

"Who are you yelling at now you little delinquent!?" A new woman appeared, who looked like Katsuki down to the letter, only difference was that she was older. Her eyes looked out of the door, and looked between Kenji and Hikari who waved. "My God, it is Vitality and her child!" Her eyes went towards Hikari, more specifically, her breasts. "D-Damn, they're bigger in real life than on the television..." Hikari giggled awkwardly, as the woman turned her head to her child. "Hey Katsuki, isn't this the boy that saved your life?"

"I didn't need saving!"

SLAP!

"Hush now!" Katsuki growled from the slap on the head she received. "Now, never mind that. Vitality and her adorable child Kenji-kun! Awwww, what have you come here for now anyway? Come to check on Katsuki here?"

"Why are you pretending to be sweet?! You're never sweet old lady!"

SLAP!

Kenji cringed at the casual hit that Katsuki just received.

"Don't mind her, she's always angry, I don't know where she gets it from honestly." Kenji chuckled awkwardly as Katsuki's Mother adopts a sweet innocent face. "So, what did you come here for? Not that I don't mind seeing the famous Vitality again, she's always amazing~"

Hikari bowed her head, and Kenji did the same.

"Ooh yes, hello and good day, my name is Hikari Mikami and I've come to discuss the marriage between Kacchan here, and Kenji, my pride and joy."

Katsuki turned as white as a ghost, while Kenji sighed, but Katsuki's Mother looked baffled.

Her eyes flickered, processing the information.

But then, her face broke out into the largest smile ever seen, and collapsed to the ground, her hands thrown upwards in victory.

"Yes! Someone is actually willing to marry Katsuki!? I was afraid she'd always scare off the men because she's too violent!" The woman produced faux tears, making Katsuki glare, while Hikari placed a hand over her heart. "I-I was worried, t-that I'd ne-never see m-my grandchild a-at all b-because of her violent w-ways..."

"Ooh, it's okay, Kenji and Kacchan here will be the best husband and wife. Ooh come here~"

Hikari opened her arms wide, Mitsuki gaining stars around her eyes.

"Vitality!"

"Ooh you can call me Hikari since we'll be related soon!"

"Yes, you can call me Mitsuki as well!"

The pair of women hugged one another while crying, with a raging Katsuki glaring at Kenji.

"Don't glare at me, I can't control my Mother."

Katsuki continued to glare at Kenji who whistled innocently.

* * *

After being invited into the house, they were dragged into the living room. Kenji sat with his Mother, while the daughter Mother duo sat before them. Looking between them, there really wasn't any difference between them besides their ages, it was quite wonderful actually in Kenji's eyes.

"Sorry to spring up on you like this, Kenji wanted to deliver Kacchan a gift~"

"Ooh no, it is fine~" Mitsuki waved her hand casually, turning towards Katsuki. "Go and sit next to your future husband please."

"No I will not!"

A vein popped in Mitsuki's head, angrily turning to Katsuki who did the same thing.

"Do what I say! You want to be a good wife?!"

"No I don't!"

"You will do Katsuki! I will not lose out on my grandchildren because you're selfish!"

"Have another child then and have that poor bastard have kids!"

SLAP!

"Katsuki! Don't be selfish! He loves you, you'll find hard to do better!"

Kenji didn't know if he should take that as a compliment or an insult, and he wondered when he gave the impression that he loved Katsuki.

"Hit me again and I'll kill you!"

SLAP!

"Ooh yeah?! What you gonna do!? Explode me!?"

"Ya damn right you old bat!"

"Go and sit next to your future husband now!"

They had a glare down, while Kenji and Hikari shared a look.

"Aren't you glad that we're more calm spring breeze?"

"Actually, I find them fun, I think I'm falling deeper into desire Mom~ So passionate and wild, I really am liking this~"

"Hehe, I know what you mean, they have quite the dynamic, she's perfect for you Kenji, she's so wild and unpredictable. Allow me to seal the deal, I'll get you married off to this girl."

Hikari threw her thumb up with sparkles going off around her body, Kenji showing the same.

Katsuki growled even harder, and begrudgingly got up, and sat next to Kenji who smiled. Katsuki looked furious, but didn't say anything.

Then, Mitsuki inhaled a breath, and turned an innocent look to Hikari.

"I'm sorry about that Hikari-chan, Kenji-kun, it seems that Katsuki has brought out a side that I never usually show." Katsuki growled like an angry tiger. "Either way, a wedding is on the horizon! I can't personally wait for it. I always thought that my Katsuki wouldn't find a suitable man to marry. But the son of the famous Vitality, how could I refuse that?"

"I know what you mean, my son is so anti-social that I didn't think he'd find a wife either. So this is perfect. I think we should talk about venues personally, like we should think big, and bright, and bold. All white is in this season~"

Both Katsuki and Kenji looked offended by how their Mother's described them and disturbed by their conversation as well.

"Ooh yes, all white would be good. Imagining my wild Katsuki in a wedding dress, it brings a tear to my eye." Katsuki scoffed. Mitsuki caught it, and held a hard glare. "Katsuki, why don't you and Kenji-kun go to your room, and talk while we adults discuss the matters of your wedding to this lovely young man here?"

"Anything to get out of this torture." Katsuki quickly stood tall, and turned her eyes towards Kenji, she looked annoyed. "Follow me right now."

Katsuki ordered Kenji so he did just that, and stood up, following her out of the room as the women talked about weddings.

* * *

He followed her up the stairs, where he saw that there were several holes in the wall, looking as if explosions had went off. It didn't take a genius to know what happened there, though he did wonder how it was instigated after all.

Opening the door to her room...it was as expected.

"There's a lot of holes in the walls."

"Shut up you! I'm in the middle of fixing them!"

Katsuki yelled back as Kenji walked inside. Looking around, the holes seemed to be spaced out pretty evenly, he kind of expected her to do it, though he found it all the more entertaining as well.

"If you say so."

Katsuki's eye twitched.

"Whatever you think you idiot."

Kenji smiled, and looked around. What caught his eye was a picture. He couldn't make it out at the distance that he was at, so he walked closer.

Katsuki followed him with her eyes, and saw where he was going.

BANG!

"Aah! Kacchan! Don't do that! You frightened me!"

He complained as she slammed the picture down onto the table.

"I don't want you to look at my private pictures! Now, sit down on my bed already!"

"Okay~"

He casually sat down on her bed, as she took the picture where he couldn't see it. For some reason, all of the other stuff in her room was fine, but something about that picture was something that she didn't want him to see at all.

"Besides your Mother coming here to talk to that hag downstairs and discussing our apparent marriage, is there an actual reason why you are here?"

"Ooh right!" He recalled, and brought out the ribbon. "Here, you dropped this that day with the sludge villain and all."

Katsuki's eyes widened with happiness (as much as she could muster anyway).

"I had been looking for that." She took them off him, and she tied it through her hair. "Better."

Kenji kept his eyes on her, and looked at the ribbons once more.

It was so familiar to him, that he just knew that he would have to bring them up.

"Kacchan, those ribbons and all...maybe you don't want to answer me but where did you get them anyway?"

"Why? What's it to you?"

She demanded, so he looked at the ribbons once more.

"It's weird, because I feel like that they were...important to me, and you yourself...I feel like we've met before, but, I don't understand why I would...I mean, before we met when that sludge bastard was attacking and all."

Katsuki turned her eyes outside.

"It doesn't matter where I got them...it's not like you'd believe me anyway..."

"Why not?"

"Did you really hear what I said then!?" Kenji shrugged. "...Well, it doesn't matter. They came from someone important to me."

"Like Deku-kun?"

Katsuki adopted a disgusted face.

"No, someone else. He's not important to me at all."

Kenji could sense hostility when she talked about Izuku, but he didn't get why that was.

"Why are you mean to him?"

Katsuki hadn't expected him to suddenly ask something like that.

"Because he is a helpless loser that is always getting in my way and saying shit like he can be a Hero without a Quirk, that's why."

"That helpless loser tried to save me the other day. Even without a Quirk, he did his best for me, twice. Honestly, if you and he didn't rush in when you did, I could be a lot worse off than I am now. That's also a reason that I came here, is because I wanted to thank you for saving me as well, even though I came to save you. Heh, I guess I was kinda hopeless during that kind of situation huh?"

What Kenji just said...was it right?

Katsuki didn't know.

But, from the way he said it, it did kind of make sense, and she saw Izuku in a slightly different way, but nothing major. She was there that day and did see that. Someone without a Quirk, got involved to try and save someone, and twice from what he said, it did give her something to think about.

Katsuki rapidly blinked as Kenji continued.

"I don't get what happened between the two of you in the past, but you shouldn't bully someone because they don't have a Quirk."

"...You always said that..." Kenji leaned closer, as Katsuki furrowed her eyebrows. "I guess...you have a point, he did try and save you, I guess."

Kenji was bewildered that she actually admitted that much towards him. Though he could tell that she was keeping a lot back. He couldn't be sure, but he guessed that she was thinking about Izuku and what happened that day.

"He would have done the same for you. He considers you a friend, maybe you should consider him one back. I don't like that friends fight. Especially if you have such a long history like you have with him. Maybe it is something hard to admit, but you know, everyone is unique in their own ways. In many ways, Deku-kun is quite the weird person. Sure, he sometimes is prone to crying and what not, but I think he'd make a great Hero."

"Without a Quirk, impossible."

"And if he had one?"

Kenji countered, making her growl.

"Then he hid it from me all these years to laugh behind my back or something then!"

Kenji gave a small smile, and petted the top of her head, but she didn't react negatively, she seemed to almost, enjoy it.

"Don't get so worked up. He isn't like that, you should know that. But, Kacchan, if you don't want to become Deku-kun's friend, want to become my friend?"

"F-Friend?"

She almost looked shocked that he actually asked that.

"Yes, I think we'd be great friends, don't you think so? We have cool Quirk's. And we still have to have our battle, don't we? Our training session and all." Katsuki adopted a smirk, as Kenji leaned forward. "By the way, I wont allow you to bully Deku-kun anymore."

Katsuki went "Hn." as if she wasn't impressed.

"You think you could stop me?"

"Yes, I will stop you. Because it isn't nice. Besides, Deku-kun is my friend."

"You call him Deku, which is a derogatory word, and yet call him your friend?"

"I think Deku-kun's nickname is nice~"

"You're freaking crazy." Katsuki leaned closer. "By the way...you haven't been approached by anyone weird lately, right?"

"Like who…?"

Katsuki looked deeply into his white and black eyes for a few moments, before pulling away and shaking her head.

"No, it doesn't matter. Anyway, you're going for U.A, right?"

"Yup, I'm gonna be going for that when the day of the exams come up."

"Alright then, I've got a challenge. You and I on that day. You and I are gonna be facing off against one another, and I wont take your no as an answer either."

"We can't attack each other, it is against the rules."

Katsuki rolled her eyes.

"No, I meant there's a practical, whoever gets the highest points, wins between us. Get it?"

Kenji placed a finger to his chin and hummed in thought.

"I think I understand, it is like a competition between the two of us. I don't mind, that sounds nice to me. Yes, we could do that~ So, what happens if one of us wins~? Lets make it interesting, Kacchan. Say I win, you do something for me, and you win, I do something for you, that sounds good, right? Though within the legal limits and all~"

"I get it, yeah why not. It shall be interesting anyway."

The inner winner inside of Katsuki couldn't deny that it would be a good challenge. Yet, she wasn't arrogant about it either, which was surprising for the young boy, since he had heard horror stories from Izuku about her. But, she was acting rather calm...some of the time anyway.

"So, Kacchan, if you wont tell me who gave you those ribbons, what was that person to you? You can tell me that, right?"

Katsuki looked at the ribbons, and then towards Kenji who smiled patiently waiting for the answer.

"...The person who gave me these is someone that I...never mind, it doesn't matter."

"...Okay, if you say so~ By the way, Kacchan, is it okay if I use your bathroom?"

"Whatever. Down the hall, you can't miss it."

"Thanks Kacchan!"

Kenji waved to Katsuki and took off running down the corridor.

Once alone, Katsuki ran a hand through the ribbon running through her hair, and stared towards the place she placed the picture.

" _Damn it, if that bastard finds out that Ken is here then...no, Ken came to me, I didn't break any God damn fucking rules, this is fine, Ken came here of his own free will, I'm not losing this chance. Heh, if he comes here of his own accord, that stupid bastard can go and-_ "

"I'm back Kacchan~"

"Gwaah!" She slammed her hands together, Kenji moving towards her curiously. "Don't sneak up on people you little freak! And you take the quickest time ever in the bathroom! That wasn't even a minute!"

"Well, I just go quickly~ Sorry for scaring you. You looked deep in thought then, was there something you were thinking about…?"

Katsuki hummed to herself for a few moments, and thought about a few things.

But, then she smirked, and turned her eyes upwards.

"Come with me."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"I don't like being in peoples debt, you brought my ribbon back for me, I'll allow you to stay here, and play things."

Kenji merely nodded, and followed after her, sitting down when getting to her television. His eyes went towards the games she had.

"No way! That's like one of my favourite RPG's of all time! You actually have that too!?"

"Yeah, I don't care for it, but play it if you want, I don't care."

"You sure…? But wait, if you don't care for it, why do you have it?"

"Just play the damn game already!"

"Okay~ No need to yell~ Though it is kind of cute when you do yell~"

Katsuki sat down next to him while he played the game. Though she didn't look at the screen, she just kept her gaze on him and he was so engrossed in the game, that he didn't even notice that she was practically staring at him, and budging closer every so often, allowing herself to feel relaxed.

* * *

"Mmmmmmmm..."

Kenji groaned, as a tap came to his window.

Currently under his bedsheets, he ignored it and didn't listen to anything else.

However, it happened again.

Another tapping sound.

Coming a little more agitated, he waved his hand with his eyes closed, saying something that sounded like "Go away." but it didn't come out exactly like that.

But, once more, the tapping happened, and became a little louder.

Agitation began to hold onto Kenji's subconsciousness.

He was becoming more pissed at the tapping continued.

His eyes shot open, looking bloodshot, and turned his murderous glare towards the window, where he saw a frail looking man, pressing against the window, and his mouth was wide open, pressing against the window, breathing on it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" He yelled due to still being half asleep. He fell off his bed, and retreated backwards. "I swear to God, I am going to open a can of whoop ass on your..." He looked fully at the man and saw that it was All Might, to his surprise. "God, don't do that All Might! It's been days, where have you been!?"

All Might showed a sheepish smile.

[Sorry kid, could you open the window, and let me in? I'm cold. And I've been preparing a few things for training, I'm here now, aren't I?]

Still in his sleepy state, Kenji's eyes shot at the man who flinched as a result.

"I should leave you out there."

He murmured, but opened the window anyway and let him inside. All Might hopped in and sat on Kenji's bed.

"Good, thank you for letting me inside. Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I have come this early."

"What time is it anyway?" He turned his head to the clock on the wall. "I-Its five in the morning! No person is active at this time in the morning! What is wrong with you exactly?"

All Might folded his arms, and watched with a curious face.

"Actually, I came here because I need your help. Remember our chat about Midoriya and helping him out?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

He followed up with a question while yawning, causing All Might to grin a frail grin.

"Well, I've been looking through your school records-"

"Why?"

He cut him off, genuinely curious as to what he would want to see about him.

"Because I wanted to see what I was working with." He continued after inhaling. "And, I've found out that you're the top marked student at your school. Which, I had no doubt believing, considering that you pretty much deduced a few things about me as well. That's why, I need your, certain expertise, when it comes to...how to put it...book learning, I guess…?"

"Book learning….?"

"Yeah, you see, I'm not the best with that thing. And you, wont have any problem with the written portion of the exam, I have no doubt in that, and I wish for Midoriya to have the same kind of advantage. And with a friend like you, I'm sure you'd be able to achieve that, right Mikami?"

Kenji rubbed his eyes, trying to comprehend what All Might was saying, and because it was so early, he was trying to keep focus.

"I-I think I understand what you're saying. You want me to help Deku-kun to achieve a good grade, right?" All Might inclined his head. "That shouldn't be too difficult. But, did you only come here for that? And if so, why at this stupid time?"

All Might twiddled his thumbs.

"Not just for that. I also wish for you to be our support for Midoriya while training. You've seen the kid and how reckless he can be. If he pushes himself too far, he'd end up doing more harm than good. So, I want you to make sure that his body doesn't become too damaged, in the event that he pushes himself too hard, or an unforeseen accident happens."

"Eeh, sure I don't see why not. It shall be training for me as well, if he becomes injured too much, might make me be able to heal faster or something."

"That's the spirit! Also, there is something else..."

Kenji tilted his head up.

"Yes?"

"….How to put this...say, I'm not saying you are your Father..."

"What about him?"

Kenji's eyes turned colder than normal, causing All Might to look a little scared.

"Y-You see, we haven't been able to track him down, he's a highly intelligent person. And because you're his son-"

"I don't know where he is." All Might suspected that much. "However." All Might looked intrigued by what he had to say. "If it was me, I wouldn't be trying to hide in dodgy places, I'd hide in plain sight."

"Hide in plain sight...huh."

Kenji nodded his head slowly.

"My Dad isn't the type to rough it with lowlifes. He'd probably have a penthouse suit or something. And if it was me, I'd probably move locations every few days, a week at most, to throw off people that might be looking for me. If you want to look for him, I suspect checking out people that only have stayed a few days to a week with similar descriptions, he'd never give his real name, and he'd probably avoid cameras as well the best he could, and most likely would send people to book it for him, probably at most three to four people, since he doesn't trust so easily. So that's my advice if you want to find him...wait, the reason you're asking me...he's not here in this city, is he?"

All Might shrugged his shoulders.

"I cannot say yes or no to that, because I honestly don't know. However, we hadn't thought of that. Of course he'd stay off cameras, and sending others would make sense. Thanks for the information kid, it might help us find him. That's what you want, right?"

Kenji put his hands together so his fingers laced together.

"I want him to be stopped, no matter what. I don't care if I never see him again."

He said with a serious face, and All Might was glad that he was still serious at least, and did stand on the side of justice.

"Good, that's good! Also, I kinda want you to begin using your Death Quirk too~"

All Might slipped in at the end, confusing Kenji.

"E-Eh…? What!?"

"Yes, that's how you're going to get used to it. The more you use it, the more you are able to get used to it. You see, it is like building tough skin, or...hmmm, how to explain it...say, like poison. Say you're exposed to poison again and again, you'd build up immunity to it, right?" Kenji looked questioningly towards All Might who chuckled awkwardly. "I'm trying to say, the more you use it, the more your body will be able to receive less damage, you understand? That's how your Dad can use it so well. Of course, it still affects him but not on the level it does you."

"...So, the more I use it, the less draw backs I'll have?"

"Right! That's right Mikami, use it more and it will build your body up so it can withstand more output, and your Life Quirk can help as well. It can heal you while you use your powers. And as you grow, you'll be able to heal yourself faster, allowing more output to be used of your Death Quirk. I understand how you feel about your Death Quirk, and I also understand how others feel about you. But, before becoming a Villain, wasn't your Dad one of the top Hero's? People respected him for having such a Quirk."

"And now it is a Quirk that everyone signifies as a bad thing."

All Might inclined his head.

"That's right, you'll just have to change everyone's minds, wont you?"

Kenji smiled softly, nodding his head.

"Sure, I suppose I'll come now then. You can get breakfast if you want, there's plenty in the kitchen. Don't disturb my Mom though, she had a long shift at the hospital last night."

All Might nodded, and left the room.

Then, Kenji began to take off the clothes he wore to bed...but, stopped when he felt something watching him.

Curiously looking around as his shirt fell off his body, he couldn't help the feeling that he was being looked at.

He went towards the closet, still feeling weird that he was being watched. Yet, even when he looked out of the window, unless they had reflexes of a cat, then there was no way that he was being looked at right now.

Sighing, he dropped his pants to reveal his underwear, and went to grab some clothes, only for a "YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" sound to come from outside.

Quickly, he turned to the window...but, he didn't see anything.

He slapped his cheeks, trying to fully wake up.

Though, he didn't see anything that could lead him to the conclusion that something was out there.

"I'm fucking going crazy. No one would be wanting to watch me."

Rolling his eyes, he quickly got dressed and left the room.

Outside said room, a person looked inside, and twirled a knife in their hand.

"Darn, and I didn't get to see full frontal nudity either."

They murmured to themselves, showing genuine disappointment.

* * *

Standing on a beach, Takoba Seaside Bay to be exact, early in the morning, Kenji didn't look particularly too happy with All Might. While Izuku looked ready and willing to do anything that it took for him to receive All Mights Quirk, Kenji looked tired.

Even with the bay as it was, it was rather dirty. It basically looked like a place everyone dumped their trash, this was actually the first time that Kenji had been here in a number of years, and even back then it was dirty, so now it looked as if a bomb of dirt and garbage had exploded around the area, and made such a waste.

"Why so early…?"

Kenji yawned, rubbing his eyes of the sleep that was still present.

All Might, in his frail form, began explaining swiftly.

"Because, both you and Midoriya have school to attend. It would look suspicious if you suddenly didn't show up for your classes, wouldn't it? I can't have you skip ten months of school before the entrance exam. Speaking of the exam, Midoriya, we have ten months to make sure that you're ready for the exam!"

Izuku looked pumped, while Kenji blinked his eyes briefly to get rid of some sleep that was still within him, he really wasn't a morning person.

Kenji stretched his limbs.

"And I'm going to help you too Deku-kun."

Izuku looked confused by that part.

"E-Eh? How Ken-kun?"

"Glad you asked Midoriya!" All Might cheered up and thrust his fist into the sky. "You see, the fact that Mikami is going to make sure that you have the brains as well as I make sure that you have the brawn to enter U.A." All Might walked closer, and whispered in his ear. "Truthfully, this kid actually is quite intelligent, and probably book smarter than I am, so I'd go along with what he says, okay?" Izuku nodded obediently, watching as Kenji waved his hand, All Might pulling away. "Also, Mikami here is going to be healing support as well."

"Healing support?"

Izuku didn't quite get it, but Kenji got what was being said and All Might explained.

"That's right!" All Might grinned. "During this training, it is going to be intense, it is going to be something that is going to test everything that you know and it is going to push you to a limit you haven't reached yet. And naturally, aches and pains will come of that. Pushing your body too hard will cause it to break down. However, thankfully we have our very own healer on standby to take away those aches and pains."

Izuku looked towards Kenji who waved his hand casually.

"I-Is that okay on you? I mean, I know that you feel what your patient feels. Wouldn't it be too stressing on you?"

"It's training for me as well, Deku-kun." Izuku drew a blank. "I can use this to practice my healing speed. My Mom can heal faster than I can, way faster. I want to get my speed up as well, and if I have someone to practice on, it is a two way deal. I can use the skills I learn here, and apply them to the world around me when I need to heal people. And it shall build up my pain tolerance as well, the more pain I receive, the more immune I will become to it. And the longer I can use my Quirk to heal someone."

Izuku could understand that.

But, there was a problem with that.

"S-So, All Might, do you expect me to become broken a lot or something?!"

All Might chuckled light heartedly.

"Perish the thought young Midoriya. But, we have a healer just as a precaution, you never know what might happen. Besides, he's got other useful skills, and as said before, he's going to help your grades come up. That's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right! Ken-kun is quite smart, he figured your secret out!"

All Might chuckled out awkwardly, wanting to forget that fact.

But Kenji folded his arms, and yawned.

"Shouldn't we start All Might?"

"You're right! Lets get to it Midoriya!"

All Might suddenly turned into his hulking form, giving Kenji a fright.

"Don't do that. Like you did this morning at my freaking house, at my bedroom window!"

"Are you still on about that?"

"That terrified me! You came out of nowhere, and watched me sleep!"

"I wasn't watching you sleep, I was waking you up."

Kenji sighed heavily, as All Might grabbed some ropes, tied it around some metal, Kenji didn't care to truly look, and threw the ropes to Izuku. Kenji then hopped onto the metal on the request of All Might, and got dragged...or rather, Izuku tried to drag them anyway and it didn't end up going according to plan.

"No offence, but he couldn't drag this by himself, never mind with us on top of it as well."

Kenji shrewdly observed, making Izuku cry a little bit.

"That's the point, right now he's kind of pathetic."

Like that, Izuku's world felt like it came crashing down.

"W-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!? All Might! You said I was someone that would inherit your Quirk!"

Izuku pulled it harder and harder, but he couldn't move it and he fell down flat onto his face, Kenji wincing.

"Come on Midoriya, people pull these everyday, and without super strength as well!"

All Might called out with his loud booming voice, Kenji slyly looking to the side with a mischievous face.

"Well, one of us isn't 600 pounds~"

All Might's eyes turned harshly towards Kenji who gave a grin right back.

"Hey! I've lost weight recently! I'm down to 560 these days! And what about you?"

"I don't weigh all that much, I'm quite thin thank you, I exercise regularly." All Might pulled out his phone and began taking pictures of Izuku, which Kenji found odd. "Erm, why are you taking pictures of a teenage boy exactly?"

"It's not what you think! It is for the future, we'll look back on these days and laugh about all of these situations. And these will be proof for the future!"

"If you say so..."

All Might crossed his eyes at Kenji who smiled innocently back.

Then, his eyes turned towards Izuku on the ground.

"From the way you're looking right now, you wouldn't be able to inherit my Quirk!"

"B-But! You said-"

"It's because of the overwhelming strength, Deku-kun." Kenji explained sharply. "If your body tries to handle it now, you'd snap like a twig, or that's what I think would happen, right All Might?"

All Might turned his eyes towards Kenji, then nodded.

"As he said Midoriya, your body can't handle it right now."

"That's why he's got you dragging trash around, it is to build up your body Deku-kun. And if you can do that, you might be able to use the Quirk without completely destroying yourself. But, in ten months, we have the exam, would he be ready by then All Might? I've seen what you can do before. If someone even trained for it, the chances that they wouldn't break bones would be unbelievable, wouldn't you agree?"

All Might was beginning to really like Kenji for his mind, it was like speaking with a seasoned person who had been through a lot, yet still held the childlike innocence that all children should have, so he enjoyed it quite a bit.

"You're not wrong kid, that's exactly it. Even with the training, it is going to be a hard road in front of you Midoriya. But, there's another reason as well, that you hadn't considered Mikami."

Kenji cocked his head.

"Erm...what? I've thought of all of the other scenario's on what you'd be doing with him, so I don't..."

"Have you thought about the location itself?" Kenji furrowed his eyes as All Might walked to a sheet of metal. "I did some online research yesterday, and found out that this beach used to be beautiful."

"T-That's because of the shore, and people dumping their trash into the ocean, it gets washed up here." Izuku explained. "If people didn't do that, then this place would be quite lovely to sit and watch the sights."

Kenji also thought that to be true, but he was concerned, or rather, concentrating on what was said beforehand.

"But, at least it makes good training. Hmmm, you've given me something to think about All Might, I hadn't considered the area of training to be so important. The secluded area that this place provides is an adequate area, and to clean up the beach, that's a Hero's job too. So, in essence, you're teaching Deku-kun about how to look after the planet, and how to become stronger, build his body, for your Quirk, am I wrong? The same with me as well."

All Might's face lifted up at Kenji's explanation.

"You're right, Mikami, no wonder you're considered bright, you understood my lesson once I dropped that detail on you. Well done." Kenji smiled as All Might continued. "As he said Midoriya, this is a two in one lesson. Hero's also look after the environment's, or rather they used too. Most nowadays just do it for the glory and other things of that nature. Even if it is kind of boring, Hero's help the community as a whole, and you'll be doing the same, by getting rid of all of this trash."

Izuku turned pale, as he looked around.

The mountains of trash building up was astounding. He looked even more pale when realizing that he would have to do it on his own.

"All this…? It's impossible for just me!"

All Might adopts his usual smile, and looks towards Kenji.

"Don't think you're getting out of this either."

"E-Eh?"

Kenji looked baffled, as All Mights eyes went towards his black hair.

"Your Death Quirk, you're going to begin fine tuning it here. You're worried you'd hurt someone, that's why you didn't try it until young Bakugo was safe, right?"

"...Yeah, if I had aimed at her...then I could have ripped her flesh off, I could have killed her by mistake...My Quirk is like a loaded gun, ready to go off. There's no middle ground with it, I could hurt someone with this Quirk of mine, that's why I only use it when it is necessary and I know there's no danger to someone's life."

All Might could understand the concept of what he was talking about, it was easy to understand.

All Might turned his eyes on both of them, and put his hands to his hips.

"You want to go to U.A right, both of you?"

""Yeah, of course!""

They answered together, then Izuku carried on on his own.

"You went there, right All Might? I want to go there too, shoot for the moon, and do my best."

"I wanna go there too, to the best type of school, and show the world what I am made of."

Kenji finished off after Izuku, All Might looking between the two of them and looked pleasantly happy.

"As you both know, you two are going to be going towards that school but it isn't easy to get into. In fact, without a Quirk, it would be nigh impossible. However, that doesn't apply to you Mikami. What does apply to you, is the usage of your more destructive Quirk. To release it on command, without it hurting others. You can shape it into a sphere, but I've seen your Dad do a lot of it. I've seen him run it through a weapon before, and use it like that. It is a handy Quirk, and your Mom's isn't anything to laugh at either, you've only begun to scratch the surface with that Quirk as well. So, I've got Midoriya's schedule all set up."

He hands Midoriya a schedule of his life for the next ten months.

"S-So, this is my schedule..."

"I've also pencilled time in for the study sessions. It's going to be after this training, and for your homework as well. We'll spend an hour a night studying for the written portion, and an hour for homework, and if you have no homework, then it shall be dedicated to rest and relaxation."

"Y-You're taking this quite seriously Ken-kun."

Izuku had to point that out, and Kenji clenched his fist, a serious aura wrapping around him.

"Of course, this is a request from All Might, you shall not be failing Deku-kun, I'll make damn well sure you wont fail. Even if we have to stay up all night every night."

"T-That seriously!?"

"That's right Deku-kun, welcome to Kenji Mikami's mental training."

Izuku chuckled nervously, seeing the determined face of Kenji himself.

All Might then turned towards Kenji seriously.

"I've got one for you as well. However, because you aren't training to obtain my Quirk, it is different to Midoriya's here."

All Might handed Kenji his own schedule, while he spoke to Izuku about the toughness of the ten months. Though he looked worried, Izuku also looked determined as well, which was a quality that Kenji had to admire.

Once done, he turned back to Kenji.

"I see, that's how it is All Might, it seems like you've got a good idea on what I should be doing so I'll go along with it."

"Yeah, Ken-kun! We can do this! By the time we get to ten months, I'll be ready with the Quirk, and you'll be able to control your Death and Life better!"

Kenji looked at Izuku, and knew he'd be trying his hardest, so he adopted the same mentality.

"Right, you're just crazy enough to say something like that. Okay then Deku-kun, if you're gonna do your best, then I shall as well. I'm ready All Might...no, we're both ready for whatever challenge that you've got set up for us!"

"Yes! That's right Ken-kun! That's the spirit!"

All Might adopted a smile on his face.

"Then, lets begin."

Thus begun, the ten months of training for the pair of them.

* * *

With Izuku doing his own training with All Might watching over him, Kenji looked at his hand, which had gathered black miasma. Circulating his hand, he felt disgusted. Memories of what happened before flooded his mind, he remembered everytime someone had seen it, as he used it, and what reactions he got.

" _To use this power, do I really need it…? Even being born with it...I don't know. I understand the theory behind what All Might is suggesting, but it doesn't seem like...It just seems something that I wouldn't want to do...damn this power of mine..._ "

Even looking at it caused him to feel sick.

It didn't feel real. He didn't want it to be real. He understood why All Might asked him to begin learning to master it. In case he needed it. But, the very thought of needing this power in the first place wasn't anything that he wanted to deal with honestly.

All Might cocked his head towards Kenji, who remained motionless, so he walked over.

"Hey kid, you're supposed to be training."

"...I know that, but I've seen what this power can do first hand. I don't know if you remember..."

"But you once lost control over this power, yes?"

Kenji inhaled slowly, nodding his head.

"Yes, that's right. I, once lost control over this power, and as a result, people got hurt because of me. I remember...everyone's fears back then, how they looked at me as if I was the monster...I suppose, even as I try and redeem that, they still think that I'm a crazy person, just look at the headlines for the sludge incident, they all believed it was my plan to get captured. It sounds messed up as shit for someone to even think about doing that...but, because of my Father, and that incident, I can't say that if it was I who was looking from the outside, I'd be sceptical as well. Though I wouldn't jump to me allowing myself to get possessed or anything like that."

"I can understand that. When Midoriya receives my Quirk, he'll still not have full control over it. It is the same for you. Your Quirk messes with your mental state, so you can offset that with your Life Quirk, so you aren't so overwhelmed with darker emotions."

"I've tried that before, but I can't find the right balance."

All Might put a finger to his chin and hummed.

"That's what we'll have to learn about then, you can find the right balance. It will take time, but I am sure you can do it. You can release your power here, Mikami. No one is around to get hurt, and don't worry about Midoriya, he wont be in the firing line either, I'd stop you before you could hurt anyone."

To Kenji, that was a huge relief, as he could trust All Might to do just that, in case he did lose control, which could be a very real possibility.

"R-Right...t-thank you All Might, I really just...don't want to hurt anyone, and this Death Quirk, brings out things that I don't like about myself."

He also could understand that, petting the boys head.

"Show me your Death Quirk, show me how you use it."

Kenji inhaled a deep breath, and pointed his hand forward. Looking at the black miasma forming in his hand, he began to shake. All the memories of people screaming, and being afraid, flooded his mind once more.

Inhaling deeper and deeper, yet slowly as well so he didn't hyperventilate or anything like that.

"5 Percent Death Beam!"

From his miasma, a beam of death energy was released. Izuku paused to see that the metal that was before Kenji was hit by the beam, and the beam slammed against it. The area around the metal began to turn to dust, disintegrate on a cellular level, surprising him at how potent the power was.

But Kenji pulled his hand back, feeling a tingle running through his fingers from the attack, and even went up his hand.

"How does that feel?"

"Using 5 Percent, it doesn't do much to my body, but the power is weak." He admitted to All Might, as Izuku walked by. "Going higher than 70 percent and I'll begin getting into serious damage. If I go 100 percent, then I'll probably have to sacrifice my arm, or it will be badly damaged at least to the point where I can't use it anymore, even if I use my Life Quirk to offset it. My Death is able to affect inanimate objects easier than flesh and blood, so it can do that good against metal, against a human, it would beam a small flesh wound on them."

"I see...well, it seems you've done the naming system yourself then? I don't recall your Father ever naming his attacks as percentages."

Kenji confirmed what All Might was saying with a nod of his head.

"No, I did it for myself, to limit the power. It helps me focus. If I say 5 percent, then I know 5 percent is going to be used. And so on and so forth. Maybe it's a mental thing, but that's how it is." Kenji wrapped his hand around the hand he used to fire, and began healing the hand. "Though it seems that I'll have a long way to go."

"Yes it does seem like that. Though the more you train, the more percentage you'll be able to use without severally damaging yourself. As I said before, using it more shall build more immunity to it. By the time that we're done with ten months, you should be able to use it to a level where you don't suffer hard drawbacks, at least at this level."

"R-Right, I understand All Might."

Kenji placed his hand out once more, and began firing small but deadly attacks.

Izuku watched on briefly, seeing how destructive it was, but he also saw how the more sadistic the expressions Kenji used as he used his power more and more…

"Haha...such lovely death..."

"Mikami."

All Might snapped him out of what was happening, by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"R-Right...sorry."

Kenji inhaled, and continued once more.

Izuku inhaled, and continued his own training as well with the watchful eye of All Might.

* * *

A few days after this event, a young blonde haired girl casually walks into an office type area, swaying her body around, and played with a necklace that she was wearing.

"Himiko Toga reporting for duty sir~"

She sang out, looking towards the end of the office.

Sitting there and seemingly filling out paperwork, or something else she didn't care about, Grim Reaper casually looked towards her, and saw that she was chewing something again and again, mildly irritating him.

"Oh, so you've come back. What are you chewing anyway?"

She stuck out her tongue, and walked closer.

"I'm chewing Da Bomb, it's a nice flavoured chewing gum."

"I see...so, you came to tell me just about your new chewing gum? And who names chewing gum Da Bomb?"

"For your info, I've got some juicy gossip, and it isn't about Da Bomb, though who cares who made it, I like it~"

"What info?"

He seemed slightly disinterested, but she grinned from ear to ear, and whipped out a picture of Kenji, Izuku, and All Might in his frail form.

"Take a look at this Reaper-chan, it seems that some weird looking dude is training your son with this plain looking kid."

Grim Reaper furrowed his eyebrows.

Taking a look at the picture, he looked surprised.

"I haven't been able to find out who that thin dude is yet though-"

"No bother, I know who it is."

Himiko raised an eyebrow, sitting on the desk to his ire.

"Really? Who is it pray tell?"

"Haha, would you like to know?"

Himiko's face turned upwards into a twisted yet delighted smile.

"Yes please Dad!"

His eye twitched lightly.

"Dad? I'm not your Father."

"Ehehe, future sake's and all, through marriage~ So, who is it?"

Grim Reaper gave her a slightly bemused face.

"This, is Toshinori Yagi."

"Is that name supposed to mean something to me?"

She asked with a clueless face, the young man inclining his head.

"Also known as All Might."

Himiko gave a suspicious look, glancing at the picture.

"No way, All Might-chan is like Muscle God or something, he looks so frail there that a twig could kill him."

"Exactly, in that form, he has no power, and he's got a time limit on his own power as well...but, he's training my son is he...? Is he going to pass on the power..." Himiko looked lost. "It doesn't matter...but, why would he have this kid there too...the only reason he'd have either of them there is to pass on his power to one of them...but there's two...both candidates...or, is he training my son to take me down..."

"That's right! Not even All Might can take down you Dad!"

"Grim Reaper. And don't underestimate All Might, he's very powerful. Never underestimate your opponent Himiko."

He corrected, Himiko rolled her eyes.

"Either way Reaper-chan, what you gonna do? Take down All Might?"

Grim Reaper showed a slightly sadistic smile.

"And what would be the fun in that? Taking down a fool who can't fight back with that form, there's no fun there. And if I am right, he's training this kid to be his successor, and my sons right there too training with them, what a battle they'd have. Haha, this is perfect Himiko, you want my son to join us one day, don't you?"

"Ooh yes, just thinking about it makes me all tingly, we'd be the best family ever Dad!"

Grim Reaper shuddered, but then smirked.

"Yes well, I've got an idea, All Might truly is a fool, trying to turn my boy into a weapon to face me." His eyes scanned the papers before him. "And if this info is correct, it seems that the Nomu project is in affect as well."

"Nomu? What's a Nomu?"

"An ugly creature, which has multiple Quirk's. I believe Tomura is intending to use it against All Might in the future. Possibly, that bastard is going to try and make one to take me, or my son as well, he's always expressed interest in our Quirk's, especially my sons and if he gets a hand on my boy then...well, it wont come to that, I'll stop him myself. No matter how many Quirk's he has, everything has to die eventually hahahaha."

Giving off a dark cackle, Grim Reaper casually waved his hand, and the plant that was in the corner, died instantly around with the wall behind it which disintegrated into nothingness, making Himiko grin from ear to ear.

Himiko continued playing with her necklace as she glanced over the papers.

"I see, so what should we do Grim Reaper-chan?"

He laced his fingers together, as a dark smirk washed over his face.

"Yes, you continue watching over my boy, and keep me updated on what training he is doing, who approaches him, and also this boy as well, find out what you can about him. I want to know why Toshinori picked this kid above all others, there's got to be a reason. A hidden Quirk, some kind of training the kids done, or some kind of special lineage, there has to be something. Or, maybe All Might just picked a random kid because he's desperate or something."

Himiko saluted the man.

"Yes sir, I'll keep my eyes all over your boy~ And this plain looking kid too, I'll find out some info on him, leave it to me~ By the way, do I get a reward for watching over your son~? Besides the obvious morning shots of his body~"

Once again, he shuddered as her cheeks turned red with a creepy expression on her face.

"Yes, you get to keep the necklace you stole that's around your neck from my son, no doubt breaking into the house again."

"Gaaak! B-But, this one is one he doesn't use anymore, he wont miss it!"

Grim Reaper gave her bemused eyes as she twisted her body around uncomfortably.

He then rolled his eyes and picked up some papers that had assignments, along with names for who they were for, handing them towards Himiko.

"Also, hand these out to the others, I want someone watching Tomura, I want a few people looking for Stain, always gotta keep an eye on that bastard, and I want a few to find out the status' on a few Hero's as well, Endevour being one of them, bastard pisses me off."

"Sure, leave it to me~ But, Grim Reaper-chan, this life is too hard, I wanna make it easier to live in this dumb world~"

"Exactly, the world definitely will be easier to live in one day, Himiko."

He petted her head softly, making her smile.

She took the papers off Grim Reaper, and walked off to deliver them to the others.

Once she disappeared, his face dropped from a darkened expression, to a worried expression.

" _What is that bastard doing making Nomu's...tch, he'd definitely target my child...not if I have anything to say about it. Well, he's got Himiko watching him, she might not have a super powerful Quirk, but she's been trained by me, she can handle herself, and keep Kenji safe in my absence._ "

Lacing his fingers together, he got into deep thought about many things.

* * *

Some months went by since then and a young woman walked towards Kenji's house. She looked to be the same age as Kenji as well. She was quite endowed for a girl her age, and her hands...were shaking as if she was nervous about something.

Though no one really paid attention to her, she didn't look out of place, just nervous.

She had done this several times before in the past. She had been doing it since...no, she had been doing it for a long time now. Yet, she never managed to get passed the door, because she never knocked on the door.

Her hands shook as she got towards the place that he lived, her black hair waving in front of her eyes.

Looking at the door, she remembered a few things, and pushed forward...but stopped.

" _It's been years...maybe this is a mistake...maybe I shouldn't try...maybe he wouldn't want to see me after what happened...yeah, I always get to this part and chicken out...I should follow through...no, maybe I should just turn around, I am sure that he wouldn't want to see someone like me pulling up here, now..._ "

Though thoughts ran around her head like that, she hadn't realized that her feet were carrying her forward.

When she made it to the door, her hand rose...only to bring it back down.

She grasped her palms together.

" _It is a little early, I suppose he wouldn't be awake yet either...this is just a mistake, I'm just going to go..._ "

She turned from the door, and began walking away.

However, she froze when the door opened behind her, and she heard a sound of a voice.

"Oh my, we have a guest? I thought I sensed someone out here."

That….wasn't a boys voice.

Clearly, it was a woman's voice, so she wasn't caught by Kenji.

Turning with sweat dripping off her face, her eyes glanced at Hikari who stood there.

"Ooh my, I haven't seen you in a while."

The young girl felt her nerves burning through her body. She didn't think that this actually would happen. That she would be caught at all. Though she guessed that it could have happened...but, she didn't want it too, and now she was here, and did see her, she didn't know how she would get out of this.

"Y-Yes, hello and g-good day, Mikami-san, it is n-nice to s-see you again..."

"And it is nice to see you again too. My God, you've grown in the chest department~"

The young woman's face burned red as Hikari waggled her fingers.

"A-Ah, t-that's really...w-well, that's..."

"Have you come to see Kenji?"

The young girls face turned downwards.

"...I'm not sure he'd want to see me."

"But, you came all this way. He's not home right now, but he'll eventually come back, would you like some tea while we wait? I don't have to go to work today, so I can stay with you for as long as you like. I could call him back here for you if you like?"

"N-No, that's okay. I shouldn't of bothered you, I'm sorry Mikami-san."

Hikari placed a finger to her pursed lips.

"Is that so…? You came for a reason dear, why is that?"

"N-No, I just happened to be passing through..." The girl threw her head back. " _Yeah, even she wouldn't believe that lie..._ "

She thought to herself, making Hikari giggle.

"Even I wouldn't believe that lie~"

The young girls eyes shot open.

"Did you just read my mind!?"

Hikari shrugged her shoulders slowly.

"Who knows~ But, dear, you can wait for him, you know?"

She wanted to.

Things screamed inside to tell her to stay.

But, in the end, she didn't, and just cast her eyes to the ground.

"No, it's better if I don't. I'm embarrassing myself already. I shouldn't of come today...any day, it was me who...n-no, never mind. Erm, could you not tell him about me coming here? I wouldn't want to stir up old feelings."

Hikari looked at the young woman, and saw that she was trembling.

Whatever was going on, it seemed to have a deep effect on her personally.

She hummed slightly, and then consented with her neck bobbing away.

"Of course dear, I wont say anything. But, you don't have to worry about the past. The past is the past and that's all that is needed to know, you know?"

"Maybe so...again, sorry for...erm, could I ask, is he still going to U.A...wait, what am I thinking, he got in on special recommendation when we were younger...so, he would-"

"It was revoked." Hikari revealed, surprising the young woman. "As soon as his...Father became known to the world as the man who he is, a meeting was held between certain individuals, and they ended up revoking the special recommendation immediately. Though they haven't stopped him from applying the normal way...they did it out of spite due to his Father, nothing Kenji did. Not the school itself, but...others who are opposed to the idea of Kenji going to such a school, and the school was pressured, so they had no choice but to revoke the recommendation."

The young woman looked stunned by that revelation.

"...I didn't know, I didn't hear about it. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"You don't have to be sorry dear, you didn't know. Even then, my Kenji is still going to go through the normal way and prove to those people that he is more than capable of being there. He's going to be applying in a few months, he's training really hard right now, even if he thinks I don't know about it. I presume you are as well? Going to the school I mean? You always did have quite the Quirk, and it is quite strong as well."

"Yes...I, will be there, at the school."

"Hehe, wouldn't it be lovely if you ended up in the same class like the good old days~? I'm sure it would be lovely~"

The young woman stiffened her face.

"...I'm not sure he'd want to see me again after...what went down."

"I see...well, don't worry, my son has a fiancée now~"

The girls eyes widened and she did a spit take.

"Pft! E-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? You can't just drop a bomb shell like that! W-Who is it!?"

Hikari adopted a mischievous expression on her face.

"Hehe, would you like to know~?"

"Y-Yes of course! If he's getting married then I want to know please ma'am!"

Hikari continued to let out small giggles which were quite fun to hear.

"Her name is Katsuki Bakugo-chan, they got engaged not long ago~ They have quite the cute relationship with one another~"

The young girls bottom lip quivered, she couldn't tell if Hikari was being serious or not, she never could tell.

"A-Are you telling me the truth? H-He's really engaged...?"

"Hmmmm, perhaps~ But definitely, they seem to have a very cute relationship with one another, don't they? I enjoy their fun together, their little back and forth is adorable. Say, would you like me to show you...well, if you watched the sludge monster incident then you would know who it was..."

"T-That blonde haired girl…? The one who looked angry all the time...t-that's Ken-chan's….I mean, that's his fiancee!?"

"Hehe, you know my son, he loves wild and unpredictable things~"

The young woman looked just looked stunned by all of this.

She didn't know what to say.

She didn't even know if she should say anything at all.

It wasn't like she had any business saying anything…

But, it seemed like she wanted to say something.

Though, she didn't in the end, and inhaled deeply.

"A-A-Anyway, I have to go now, I'm sorry for wasting your time."

The young girl bowed her head, and then turned to leave.

As she began walking away, Hikari coughed into her hand.

"You know, Kenji often thinks about you, he still has that same picture from years ago, when you were younger, and wears that necklace you made for him as well, though he tries to hide it, he's probably embarrassed to wear such a childish thing. But, it is proof enough for me that he still thinks about you, otherwise he wouldn't wear it. He doesn't say it to me, you know how stubborn that child can be...but, he does miss you, I can tell you that much myself, I'm just sorry circumstances, wouldn't allow you two to be together."

The girl stopped in her tracks, and looked down at her chest, to see a childish necklace hanging around her neck as well.

"..."

She wanted to say something, but she stopped and then walked away, leaving Hikari to contemplate on what to do, or rather, what she could do.

* * *

A few months into the training and Izuku had some injuries on his hands, which he hadn't seen Kenji to heal yet, since the day before Kenji had to do stuff with his Mom. And now he sat in class, aches and pains and all, which were really distracting.

Though, he had to admit that while he was training, thanks to Kenji, it wasn't so bad. Sure, he got sore, and it hurt sometimes. But, with Kenji fixing it up, he could carry on over and over again until he become physically tired out.

Though he did wish that Kenji could come and fix his fingers, he found it hard to write with the current condition that they were in right now.

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

The class became alert when a nearby class screamed in absolute terror.

Even Katsuki, who didn't look that bothered, looked towards the door with a bewildered expression.

"What the hell was that!?"

Katsuki yelled out, the teacher and the other students looked worried as well.

However, soon there was a knock at the door, then it opened.

"Hello, sorry to disturb you."

Izuku recognized that voice.

His eyes shot for the door to see Kenji walking inside, even Katsuki looked bewildered as well.

Actually casually, he looked around as the class turned to ghosts in the way that they thought that they had died. They all knew who Kenji was, and were frightened of him due to his Father as well.

"So, this is the right classroom, phew. These aren't half bad classrooms for a public school and all, better than my one." He walked inside as the teacher got in front of him, but was shivering. "Erm, I'm here on official business."

"O-Official….?"

The teacher meekly looked at him as Katsuki adopted a smirk. She actually found it funny that everyone was frightened of him.

"Yes that's right, I have been summoned here to heal Dek...erm, Midoriya-kun! Here, look at this."

He handed a note towards the teacher, and bypassed him. Walking across the row of students, they all gasped, and pulled away. When he walked by one girl, she looked as if she was going to cry at his presence, but Kenji was used to it by now.

He got to Izuku and smiled while Izuku looked baffled.

"What was that screaming then?"

"Ehehehe, I went into the wrong classroom, the class there thought I was a psychopath or something~ That's what the Sensei thought anyway. Hmmmm, she said something like "Grim Reaper's son, please don't reap our souls you psycho!" or something like that. Didn't pay much attention."

He confessed as if it was nothing at all. Izuku also noticed something else that was odd as well.

"Y-You should be in class, r-right?"

He meekly said, while Kenji waved his hand causally.

"Aaah, my Sensei's don't care when I show up, I've done all the work for today anyway. I suppose because of my Father, they don't care if I skip for a while, they're frightened of me and all, Mom will be pissed though. Either way, a certain someone sent me here to heal you, because I've got a...dinner to attend this evening and wont have another time to heal you." His eyes went towards Katsuki who looked on with her usual expression. "By the way, I'll pick you up later. Mom and your Mom have organized a dinner."

"Another one!? What for this time!?"

"Something to do with our apparent dating I believe." Katsuki ground her teeth, as Izuku looked baffled. "Either way, give me your hands."

"E-Eh...sure."

Izuku gave his hands to Kenji who casually began healing them.

This also was a test for Kenji to heal them as fast as he could. He even sat on Izuku's desk. He didn't care what the others were looking at him for. He guessed that he would receive nasty looks or fearful looks anyway.

"W-What are you chewing anyway?"

Izuku questioned, noticing that he was chewing something.

"Ooh, I'm chewing Da Bomb-"

"There's a bomb!?"

The teacher freaked out, falling over in hurry, and put a hand to his face, tears falling from his eyes.

"A bomb!?"

"I don't wanna die!"

"Please don't kill me!"

"N-Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The students in the class began crying, so Kenji took out a wrapper.

"Da Bomb, chewing gum. Not a bomb. And why would I be chewing a bomb?"

The teacher and the students besides Izuku and Katsuki breathed heavily.

Kenji rolled his eyes, and continued healing Izuku.

Once he was done, he smiled.

"Well, best be off~ Got things to do, see you tomorrow Deku-kun~ Have fun...whatever you're doing~" He rolled backwards off Izuku's desk, and appeared before Katsuki. "See you later Kacchan, have a nice day~"

Katsuki looked on as if she didn't care.

"Whatever."

Kenji chuckled and went to move, but paused, and looked at her paper, scanned it for about half a minute, before nodding to himself.

"By the way, that question there, the answer is 27, not 29."

Katsuki's thunderous eyes went to the paper, and scanned it swiftly. The teacher looked stunned, as he muttered "No one should have gotten that, it's too advanced." as he had put it there to make sure that cocky people didn't become too cocky, but seeing Kenji figure it out, surprised and disturbed him as well.

Kenji smiled, opening the window, and merely jumped out of it, and since they were on a high floor, everyone's, apart of Izuku's and Katsuki's, eyes widened.

[HE JUST JUMPED OUT THE WINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!]

But, then they saw Kenji swinging away on vines, which relieved the class. Izuku looked at Katsuki who kept her eyes out of the classroom.

"H-Hey Kacchan...w-what was that about you two dating-"

"Shut up! That's not your damn business! It's that hag, and that damn woman! They're conspiring against us! Now leave me alone!"

"Okay! I'm sorry!"

He cried, not wanting to piss off Katsuki anymore, since she already seemed to be pissed off.

* * *

A few more months into the training, with only three months left to go until the exams were going to begin, Kenji placed his hand outwards and aimed at a piece of metal that was before him. His hand turned dark with the miasma, and a sphere was formed.

"5 Percent Death Shot!"

Kenji fired another blast before him, and noticed that through the months of training, he had managed to lessen the damage done to himself. It wasn't a huge increase. But before, while his hand felt numb after firing around 5 of these shots, it didn't go numb until around the 12 marker, which was surprising, yet he was happy as well to do something like that.

But, he was panting as well. Using his Life and Death Quirks did drain him as well, so he couldn't do it forever, and the healing of Izuku, and other things as well. Even his hands looked bloody, and sweat dripped off him, he didn't give up, knowing that he'd have to be able to master a few things about himself.

Izuku himself was running around, carrying a heavy metal container. All Might hung around, watching from a distance, and kept his eyes on both of the boys.

However, as Izuku was running around, Kenji noticed something about the young boy.

He was becoming more tired.

By the second, he was swaying around his body from side to side.

"Deku-kun, are you okay…?"

Even though Kenji was tired himself, he saw that Izuku was running himself tired.

He became worried, and stopped his own training, seeing that his feet kept stumbling over themselves. And then it happened after a few moments, he fell down into the sand, All Might watching with worry, and went to do something, but Kenji rushed over.

"H-Hey Deku-kun, are you alright!?"

He rushed to the side of the young boy, seeing his face planted in the sand.

Kenji looked over him to see if he had any injuries...but, he didn't see anything.

Rather, Izuku looked exhausted more than anything else, which was worrying for him.

"Deku-kun...you've not been overworking yourself, have you?"

Izuku looked disheartened as Kenji looked over him.

"I-I have to do my hardest...I have to become better...if I can't, then I'll become not worthy for All Might's power..."

"But, by doing this, it is counterproductive, don't you see? I agree with working hard, but working yourself so hard that you can't even stand anymore, it is going to be hard to progress that way. Recovery time will take longer between these extreme workouts, and then it will lead to nothing."

Izuku began trying to move his body, as All Might looked on. He was going to say something, but he saw Kenji watching with worried eyes, and rather than come from himself, he allowed Kenji to take the forward seat this time, as it might help coming from a friend.

"I have to t-try harder...If I can't….t-then I wont be able t-to c-compete with the other a-applicants...s-seeing you training ha-hard with your Quirk...d-despite how you f-fear it...gives me resolve too...a-and I don't want to let an-anyone down..."

"You're not letting anyone down, All Might and I can see that, and when it comes to the day that we need to go to the exams, then you'll be ready."

"Y-Yeah...b-but, I have to do it too...like All Might, I want to b-be the greatest Hero ever! To do w-what it takes!"

All Might watched on with shocked eyes, as did Kenji. All Might was reminded once more why he chose Izuku in the end, and why he wanted to have him train. He could understand once more, Izuku wouldn't give up, no matter what else happened.

Seeing the passion and resolve within him, Kenji exhaled, and placed his hand on Izuku's body. Using his Life Quirk, he placed his other hand on his own body.

"Transfer Life."

He muttered, and as soon as he did, Izuku's eyes shot open. He felt himself being rejuvenated, he felt his stamina slowly coming back to him. It wasn't all at once, but his reserves were getting better and better.

But, he could see that Kenji looked to be getting more and more tired as he did it.

"K-Ken-kun I..."

"Y-You have to stop inspiring me, Deku-kun. Because of you, I'm doing weird things. Like this...damn you Deku-kun, I wasn't like this before...but, you have a point, to become the greatest Hero, you have to train hard...but, as I said, overworking yourself isn't going to get you anywhere. You have to see for yourself, that this way isn't right. Trust me, we're both becoming stronger than we were before. All Might took into account the time and what we needed, and you have that too. From now on, don't push yourself so hard, so fast, okay?"

Izuku felt the new life filling his being, enough so he could get off the floor, and placed his hand on top of Kenji's.

"You're right...I'm sorry for worrying you."

Kenji shook his head, pulling his hand away.

"...You didn't worry me, you worried All Might."

All Might sweat dropped, and yet found it funny that Kenji tried to cover his worry for his new friend up with an obvious lie that even Izuku saw through it easily.

"Haha, is that so? Then, I'm sure All Might would forgive me."

"...Yeah, I'm sure he would."

The pair laughed together, showing how close they had become between when they met and now, it was like they had been friends for a long time now, and could say that they truly were relying on one another as well.

* * *

"Bang!"

"Geez Kacchan!" Kenji complained, as he jumped backwards. "You are getting too good with those explosions!"

Katsuki, within her back garden with Kenji, smirked at the young boy, slamming her fist into her palm, creating a miniature explosion.

"Naturally, I've learned all your fighting techniques. I know what you're going to do."

"Well, not everything."

She blinked as he placed his hand on the ground.

"What are you..."

"Life Trap!"

Suddenly, from the pulse of life he released, vines shot out of the ground and surrounded her form, seeds he had planted a while ago to catch her off guard.

"Shit! Damn it!"

Katsuki punched forward several times, igniting explosions and destroyed a few of the vines, but one came around her torso, grabbing her body, and threw her towards Kenji.

"Come to Kenji~"

He called out happily.

He opened his arms, but Katsuki placed her hand out to the right, and ignited an explosion, changing her trajectory, surprising him.

"Damn Kacchan, you've got that down!"

He complimented, sending vines towards her. However, using her hands one at a time, she used explosions to propel her into the sky, and circulated Kenji. The young boy turned his head around, and spun his hand around. Light gathered into his hand from his Life Quirk, and then he slapped the ground, calling "Over Life, Springy Grass!" allowing him to jump towards her as the grass around him became bouncier, higher than he usually would be capable of, surprising her.

"Seems like you've practiced that as well!"

"It's all about training Kacchan!" He produced a seed and grinned. "Life, Capture Vine!"

Swinging outwards, he shot a vine for Katsuki who smirked, and propelled herself over it. Thinking that she had the advantage, she thrust her palm backwards, and launched herself forward once more. However, she hadn't counted on Kenji withdrawing his vine at a good speed, and wrapped around her leg.

"Damn it!"

She growled, grabbing the vine and exploding it off her leg, only for Kenji to have got close, and wrapped his arms around her, sending a Pulse of Life to the ground, and extended the grass, allowing their incoming to be easier, landing on the soft grass, his arms around her body, capturing her body as a result.

With the grass returning to normal, Kenji looked towards Katsuki in his embrace, and smiled.

"I win Kacchan~ That brings my score up to 18."

"Mines 20 so you're still behind me." She spoke swiftly, and with a slightly superior expression. "But, I have to admit, you caught me off guard."

Kenji scratched his cheek gently.

"Thanks, I've been thinking about using my Life Quirk, and how my Mom uses it, and I can do it to change the Life of lesser things and all. By using my Life Quirk, I can change the structure of lesser life like that like I do with the plants to a degree, and changed it into a springy version, great for jumping. And you as well, I have to take you down quickly, because of your Quirk, the more you move yourself, the stronger you become due to your sweat, it is really good for you, bad for opponents like me."

Katsuki rolled out of his embrace, and looked into his eyes.

"Still, I was holding back, because if I went all out, I'd probably hurt you a lot."

Kenji sent a challenging stare towards her.

"Is that so?"

Katsuki matched the stare.

"It is."

Kenji waved his hand without a worry.

"Well, I have to confess, I was holding back as well."

Katsuki's eyebrows furrowed, pulling closer to his face.

"You were not."

"Afraid so~"

Kenji leaned forward with the challenging expression.

"Heh, even if you went all out, I'd kick your ass still."

Katsuki leaned even more close, their faces quite close to one another's now, so much so that Kenji could feel her breath and vice versa.

"I'd like to see you try Kacchan."

Katsuki and Kenji smirked at one another...but, hadn't realized how close they were to one another. So close that they were nearly touching. Though because they didn't notice it, it wasn't a huge deal to them.

But, when they finally did notice, Kenji's cheeks turned slightly red, as did Katsuki's own, though she tried to hide it better than he did.

"Kacchan I...erm..."

Katsuki's breathing became slightly laboured, as did his own.

"We've been training a lot and..."

"Kacchan, the thing is...sorry Kacchan..."

Neither noticed that the pair had been leaning closer to one another. They hadn't realized it either, they both were occupied by the looks between them. The distance between them became less obvious, and neither seemed to care.

"Ken, you know, I've thought about something and that's-"

"Kissing!?"

""Pft!"" Kenji and Katsuki pulled away, to see Mitsuki stood there with a smile on her face. ""N-No we weren't at all!""

They denied it, as Mitsuki overlooked her garden.

"Geez, look at what you two have done now, you've destroyed my garden! With your damn explosions Katsuki!"

"Tch, don't be so uptight, Ken will fix it, I'm getting a drink!"

"Kacchan, will you..." Katsuki left swiftly, hiding her embarrassment. "...never mind then." He chuckled awkwardly, turning to Mitsuki who was smiling gently. "I'm sorry about your garden ma'am, we got a little too into our spar it seems. I'll fix your garden right now." He placed his hand on the ground, and activated his power. "Pulse of Life!"

From the hand, a pulse of life energy was released. Mitsuki watched as the grass, the plants, everything that had been damaged, was being fixed up. Mitsuki felt her breath being taken away at how beautiful the lights dancing on the plants were.

"Amazing, Kenji-kun, your Quirk is so beautiful."

"T-Thank you ma'am."

Mitsuki gave a curious look.

"After nearly ten months, you don't have to call me that, just call me Mitsuki."

"O-Oh no, I couldn't, it would be disrespectful."

Mitsuki leaned closer towards him, her head resting on his shoulder, making his cheeks dust pink. He felt hot due to how close she was, he could even swear that her breasts were pushing against his back.

"You know what else would be disrespectful?"

"N-No?"

"You not calling me by the name I asked you too~" She giggled in his ear, and pulled backwards. "By the way, doesn't it hurt to heal things like that?"

"It does."

He responded calmly, finished with fixing the plants.

"You don't seem to be in much pain though."

"Ooh, healing plants and such doesn't hurt that much. It's human beings, more complex organisms, which are harder to heal and manipulate."

Mitsuki placed a hand under her chin with a smile.

"I see, that's quite interesting...by, the way, Kenji-kun. Thank you for spending so much time with Katsuki, I've not seen her so happy in a long time, even if it isn't overly apparent, she is happy."

"A-Ah, I really like Kacchan, she's great. I like being around her."

Mitsuki giggled even more.

"I am glad you said that. Usually, people see the rough side of Katsuki, she doesn't allow anyone close. But, with you, it is different, she seems at ease with you, more than anyone else. But you know, because of the type of upbringing she's had, people have told her that she's super special, which is true in a way, because of her amazing Quirk. But, she's let it go to her head, and thinks she's superior to others...but, when she goes to U.A, it's going to be a rude awakening for her."

"Yeah...I can understand why she feels like that, before my Dad became a Villain, because of my Quirk, people told me the same, that I'd become very strong and would rise through the ranks easily. But well, after what Dad did, that was flipped on its head and all. But yeah, I can understand what you're saying...Mitsuki-san."

Mitsuki hugged her upper half.

"That's why, I worry for her. Her pride is very important to her, and so far, she's not seen the best that U.A has to offer...how to put it...she's a big fish in a small pond and when she goes to a large pond, she's going to be the same size as the others. I worry it might damage her pride when seeing that."

Kenji moved closer, understanding what she was saying.

"Yes, I understand Mitsuki-san, don't worry though, I'll look after Kacchan and her pride."

Mitsuki's face lifted upwards.

"Hehe, I know you would. Honestly, when I first saw you, I was worried about what you'd be like with Katsuki, having heard the rumours and all. But, looking at you...you don't seem to be any of those things. You aren't evil, you aren't crazy, eccentric like your Mom perhaps, but there's no mean bones in your body. I'm sorry...for having such preconceptions about you."

Kenji shook his head, and folded his arms.

"It's okay, please don't apologize, you never openly displayed hostility towards me. I understand the worlds perception on me, and I understand why people would think what they think. I'm going to change the worlds views on me, even if I have to do it one person at a time, I'll redeem my Quirk in the eyes of everyone, and become a Hero."

Mitsuki relaxed her face, and seemed to be quite joyful.

"That's good. Also, since you'll look after Katsuki, I'll be counting on you. She seems to trust you, and likes you. She's hot tempered, and kind of a pain sometimes, but with you, she's always more calm, and I'm sure you can help her with that pride thing she's got going on, I don't know where she gets her temper from though..."

Kenji sweat dropped, thinking " _Really? You don't know..._ " while Mitsuki exuded innocence, but didn't voice his thoughts.

"Maybe this is weird to bring up, but I couldn't help but think about it. You seemed quite content with marriage the first time we met, I know why my Mom's like that because we're both kind of eccentric and such, but I was wondering why, you were okay with me when first meeting me, despite having preconceptions about me."

Mitsuki placed a finger to her face, and hummed in thought.

"Well, I saw the way Katsuki was looking at you, and decided she'd be happy."

"And what way would that be?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Kenji gave her a curious look. "She likes you~"

From her tone, he knew it was more than the usual normal like.

"Gaaak!" He looked completely stunned, and then chuckled very awkwardly. "N-No, you must be mistaken, at that point, we hardly knew one another a-and even after ten months and all..."

"I knew what I saw, and I know my daughter. You'd have to take it up with her about that though."

"B-But, that's..."

"And you like Katsuki as well, right?"

"N-No!" He denied, blushing lightly. "W-Well, I mean, she's g-great and all b-but that's...I-I don't understand about feelings or anything...mine are messed up all the time anyway, so I..."

Mitsuki continued to giggle as Katsuki came back, looking between them curiously.

"What are you saying now hag?"

Mitsuki, deciding to tease her daughter, leaned towards Kenji, wrapped her arms around him, pushing her bust against him, and placed her slender fingers on his chin and her fingers easily slid across his cheek, making him blush lightly while Katsuki looked angry.

"I was just talking about stealing Kenji-kun from you~"

"You what!?"

"That's right, he's cute Katsuki. I've decided, I'll keep this cute boy with me, while you hesitate."

Katsuki clenched her hands together angrily, grinding her teeth, while Mitsuki continued to pet Kenji's blushing face.

"Get your hands off him, right now!"

"Why? What's wrong Katsuki?"

Kenji looked between the two women nervously as Mitsuki stroked his face once more, then Katsuki pulled Kenji away from her, and he fell against her body, which she didn't seem to care about, one hand on the back of his head, and the other out in front of her protectively surprisingly.

"You stay away from him!"

"Hehe, are you afraid of competition or something Katsuki~?"

Katsuki grabbed Kenji's hand, making them both blush lightly.

"We're going right now, away from her."

Kenji didn't have a choice but to be dragged away by Katsuki, as Mitsuki tittered behind them.

* * *

With the ending near in sight, Kenji slammed his palm onto the ground.

"Pulse of Life!"

From his hand, a white shockwave emerged, and all life within the area, began to spring up. The flowers, the trees, and everything else. Even on the beach as well, since Kenji had planted seeds, and trees around and what not to practice his Quirk.

Coming to life, Kenji slammed his other palm onto the ground.

"Pulse of Death!"

This time, the inverse happened.

Rather than coming to life, the flowers, and other things began to die at a reasonable rate.

Watching it wither was something Kenji hated.

But, he couldn't deny that thanks to the training and advise All Might, and his Mother, had given to him, he could activate it better than he could before. While the drawbacks were still there, and it hurt like a bitch to use, he could use it for an extended amount of time now.

He did this several times, using his powers. It seemed like they were getting easier to use. However, it still sucked to use them.

"Pulse of Life!"

He activated once more, and everyone began to bloom into life once more, as Izuku walked over, looking at everything around.

"My, Ken-kun, you've become so good at doing that so easily."

Kenji inhaled a breath, wiping sweat off his brow.

"Hehe, I tried my best. And you as well. I remember when we first started, you barely could pull any of these stupid metal things. But, look at you now, pulling them as if you don't have much problem with them."

"Speaking of not having a problem with people, you and Kacchan seem to get along pretty well."

"Ehehehe, well that's..."

Kenji didn't know how to say it, so he scratched his cheek.

"Do you like Kacchan?"

"W-Why say that?"

Kenji defended, Izuku shrugged his shoulders.

"I just thought you might, as you spend a lot of time with her."

"To train, we don't do much else...though she does come around to mine sometimes...even then, tomorrow, you'll be inheriting All Might's Quirk, excited?"

He deflected, not wanting to discuss what he felt about Katsuki right now.

"Nervous and excited." He admitted sheepishly. "But, I'm going to put my all into doing All Might justice."

Kenji allowed his face to curl upwards.

"I'm sure that you will do, Deku-kun. Speaking of putting your all into it, how about we have a spar?"

"A-A spar huh?"

Kenji rotated his shoulder, and tightened his hand.

"I promise, I wont use my Quirk, partly because I've exceeded the limits of what I should do with it today, physical exercise is good as well."

Izuku adopted a smile, nodding his head.

"Sure, lets spar!"

The boys got into a fighting stance, with Izuku's being more of a direct one, while Kenji's seemed to reflect his reclusive nature, and then the pair rushed at one another, giving one another a few punches and kicks, but nothing serious.

All Might Kenji and Izuku sparring together. Nothing serious, but it seemed that the pair were using what they were learning to help the other. He noticed that Kenji seemed to be more of a tactical fighter, while Izuku was more about getting up close, like himself, and fighting head on.

He was impressed, he couldn't deny that. He was pleasantly surprised that they had become such good friends. Though, they had ten months together, so it made sense to All Might that they would be able to get along so well.

As he watched on, Hikari walked closer with some tea with her.

"Hello, Toshi-kun. It seems you've been keeping my son here for quite a few months now. I've hardly seen him during this time. Well, this and a certain girl has occupying a lot of his time as well, naughty girl."

All Might showed a sly smile, as she sat down beside him.

"Heeeeeh, sorry about that Hikari, I should have said something earlier."

Hikari waved her hand, overlooking the two boys facing one another.

"I already knew about it, Kenji doesn't go out this much without a reason, and I suspected something was happening with you as well. I'm glad though, Kenji's become more happier over these ten months than he has been in such a long time. Honestly, I was worried for a little while there, but it seems that he's become good friends with Midoriya-kun there, and even his fiancée Kacchan as well."

"Kacchan...you mean that Bakugo girl…? When did they become engaged…? Why did they become engaged…? It's too scary..."

Hikari nodded, clapping her hands together.

"Spring breeze and Kacchan have been spending a lot of time together over these months, I am sure that they are secretly dating~ And if not, then they might be in the future~ Mitsuki-chan, Kacchan's Mother told me that she's not usually so calm and patient with people. But, Kacchan seems to be the most calm with Kenji, I wonder why…? Though it isn't like they are officially engaged or anything, Mitsuki-chan and I love teasing them together and saying things like "When's the wedding~?" just to see their flustered reactions~ It is cute~ But, I think they are quite nice together anyway, they always have these weird back and forth's together, like they've known one another for years or something~"

All Might imagined Katsuki and Kenji together, imagining a tactical genius and another tactical genius together, and how they both were, rather eccentric, with one having an explosive personality and the other having a calculating one.

"Those kids would be the perfect weird couple together..."

"I agree." Hikari smiled out, but then her face took a serious turn. "Also, All Might, tomorrow is the Entrance Exam, are those boys ready? I didn't come until now, because I knew I could count on you, and Kenji's been asking tips about his Life Quirk from me. But now...as we get closer and closer to that day...I worry that they might treat Kenji unfairly. As soon as my husband….came out as a Villain and did what he did, people treated Kenji unfairly. That's why I had to pull him out of his old school, because they weren't very nice to him after that, at one point, one of the Sensei's who had a grudge against my husband, tried to take it out on Kenji, after that I knew I couldn't keep him there. Even the school he's in now, they don't seem to care that much either even with the exceptional work that he does, he gets what education he needs but...but even then...I went to U.A once, and had the best time...I just want Kenji to experience the best kind of environment that he could. I don't want his Father to be the reason that stifles his training and learning experiences, like if someone has a grudge against Kenji because of my husband, I don't want Kenji to suffer for the sins of his Father, because he happens to have the same Quirk and similar face."

Like only a true loving Mother would, she displayed concern for her child, and it wasn't unwarranted in All Might's eyes either. He could understand very well that she would worry, after all of the things he himself had witnessed.

All Might placed his hand on the back of Hikari, seeing how she was becoming slightly worried, and gave her calming words.

"While I'm at U.A, he wont be treated unfairly, he'll be treated the same as the other kids there. I'll make sure of it. And if I see anyone try and be horrible, adult or child alike, I'll put a stop to it. You don't have to worry Hikari, I'll watch over him. Though he's a pretty tough kid already, he doesn't take crap from people."

Hikari adopted a wide smile, and swayed her body cheerfully.

"Thank you, Toshi-kun. I knew I could count on you. And you're right, Kenji calls people out on their crap, he got that from me~" Her eyes turned towards the two boys training and laughing together as they did. "Different circumstances, that could have been you and my husband...seems like fate gave it another go around, right Toshi-kun? One For All, and Death and Life Quirks….seems like they're going to have quite the road in front of them."

"...Yeah, different circumstances, it could have been him and me, competing for first place...if only he hadn't of gone to the dark side...I could have helped him…he could have come to me instead of going down this dark path..."

Regret built onto All Might's face and his weakened hand tightened, but Hikari giggled out softly, dispelling his worries.

"That's who he is, he's always been stubborn, and does things his way, even if they are the wrong way, it's the same with Kenji, though I know he'd never go down the Villain's path. I'm sure one day, we'll see him again, I'll give that man such a piece of my mind and slap him silly. Honestly, he doesn't look at everything, he doesn't understand the grief he's caused myself and Kenji. But that's just who he is after all. He's very intelligent with tactics, and other things, people wise, his social skills suck."

All Might stifled a laugh.

"Yeah...damn idiot, causing such worry to everyone. I have half a mind to punch him right in the face for his stupidity. I should Texas Smash him or worse..."

"You'll have to get in line, I'll slap that man silly for all this stuff he's done."

Hikari and All Might shared a laugh between them, but clearly it seemed that there was something more, worrying between their exchange. Their eyes went back to Kenji and Izuku, and briefly, All Might saw an overlaid image of himself, and Grim Reaper, overlaying Izuku and Kenji as they did their training together.

"That damn fool..."

Hikari glanced at All Might, seeing his hand shaking, so she chose this time to pull out the tea.

"Tea, Toshi-kun?"

"Aah, your tea is the best. Thank you."

Accepting the tea, the pair watched the two young boys train together, and smiled, glad that they could see the two boys, just be teenagers, and have fun together.

* * *

Finally, the day had come.

The ten months had come and gone, and now that they were there, Kenji felt his nerves overcoming to him. Usually, he wasn't nervous. But, today was the big day, and he would have to do everything that he could do.

Since he had gotten ready already, Kenji looked into his mirror, making sure everything was okay.

" _Okay, just a few exams, and then I'll be going to U.A, hopefully. Yeah...I'll do it too. I'll prove to everyone I'm nothing like you, Father, that I am a symbol of peace, even with this Death Quirk, if I ever have to use it..._ "

He nodded to himself, and walked out of the room.

As he was walking, his phone beeped, and he half expected it to be Izuku.

But, he was surprised when he saw it was Katsuki, who he affectionately called Kacchan on his contacts.

"Hello, Kacchan? What's going on?"

[You better be coming today.]

"Hehe, hello to you too Kacchan." He heard a growling coming down the phone. "I am about to leave now, and meet up with Deku-kun actually. Would you like to meet up with us?"

[No, I'll just see you there. Don't forget as well about our deal, whoever wins.]

"Ooh Kacchan I remember exactly what we agreed, don't worry I haven't forgotten. Do you want to sit together? I'm kinda nervous honestly."

[...Fine, whatever, I don't care.]

Kenji didn't believe that to be true. During the months, he had gathered quite a bit of knowledge on Katsuki as a person and how she had acted. Though he did find it weird that she was kinder to him than others, he had to wonder why that was considering how they met and all.

"I see, then I'll see you there. Save me a seat, or I'll save you one."

[Whatever, bye.]

"Bye Kacchan~"

Then the phone went dead, and he got down the stairs.

He picked up his bags by the door, what he had left, and went to leave, but was stopped when Hikari appeared from the kitchen.

"Hey, were you on the phone to your girlfriend again?"

He turned towards his mother, and adopted a small smile.

"D-Don't say that Mom, Kacchan and I are only friends...well, defining the word friends between us is difficult since half the time she seems annoyed by me...but, we get along, we've had like ten months to get to know one another and all."

Hikari moved closer, and swayed her hand.

"You know, it is good that you are liking another girl Kenji, especially after what happened last time-"

"I-I don't like Kacchan like that! W-We're friends! Why do people keep saying that!? A-And that last time...w-well, that's in the past."

Hikari didn't exactly believe him.

"If you say so dear."

"...It's not like that, it's...weird, I feel like I've known Kacchan for much longer than we actually have done...and she says weird things like to be on the lookout for people following me...who'd want to follow me?" Hikari shrugged, and Kenji did the same. "Either way, Kacchan and I are friends, nothing more, the same with Deku-kun and myself. Speaking of, I'm going to go and meet him, he should be at the beach by now..."

"Where you going to leave without saying goodbye to me spring breeze? On this special day?"

She interrupted, showing a faux upset face.

He chuckled lightly.

"Sorry Mom, I wasn't sure how I would say it."

She walked closer, a proud smile on her face. Placing a hand on the side of his face, she beamed towards him.

"My boy, you're really going to take your exam today. Good luck my spring breeze, show them what you are capable of, okay? Don't go as your Father's son, or my son, go as yourself. Because, that's who you are, and don't let anyone ever tell you any different."

Kenji nodded again and again, his smile growing.

"Thank you Mom, I'm going to do my best! Please wait for me!"

She nods her head slowly, and pulls out a bento.

"Here, I made this bento with all the love I could muster up. Maybe share it with your fiancée~"

Kenji chuckled lightly.

"Hehe, maybe you shouldn't say that to Kacchan, she might become angry."

"Well, regardless, do your best spring breeze."

Hikari hugged the young man who did it back as well. Their embrace was a lovely one between Mother and son, encouraging and always stood beside him, that's what he truly loved about his Mother. She might be crazy sometimes, but she was the best person ever. She stayed beside him and supported him, that's what he enjoyed immensely.

Then, they broke apart, and gave one another smiles.

Kenji bowed his head, and exited the house, Hikari saying "Do your best!" as he left the area.

Stepping outside, he was surprised to see All Might in his frail form stood there in front of a car.

"Ready to go, Mikami?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to go and see Midoriya, aren't you two going together?"

"Aah yeah. Sure, thanks All Might. Want me to drive?"

He offered with a sly smile, All Might shuddered.

"I don't want to be in a crash kid. Hop in."

Kenji walked to the car, and got in as did All Might. Buckling the belt, they drove off to meet Izuku, as Himiko watched on, giving off a creepy, yet endearing smile, murmuring "Good luck, though it would be better if you were a Villain~" with her cheeks turning redder.

* * *

Arriving at the scene, it was the same beach that they had been training at, Kenji and All Might got out of All Might's car, and heard screaming. It was so loud and slightly crazed that Kenji was surprised that he was doing something like that. He could see that it was Izuku, stood on top of a large trash pile.

"...Why's he screaming?"

"That's the scream of victory Mikami!" All Might announced, and walked forward with Kenji following. "Look at the beach, he even cleaned outside the area I said to him. He's exceeded my expectations!"

Kenji could agree.

The beach had been cleaned up. There wasn't a spec of trash on it. It had taken a long time, but it had been done.

His eyes turned towards Izuku, and saw that he was panting, yet he looked so happy as well, and Kenji was happy for Izuku as well.

"Ooh my..." Suddenly, All Might turned into his hulking form. "Goodness!"

He yelled out, scaring Kenji.

"Don't do that All Might! It gives me a heart..." As Izuku stopped screaming, his body swayed, and he began falling off. "I got you Deku-kun." Kenji took out a seed, and shot out a vine faster than he had before. Wrapping around Izuku, he brought the boy back towards them, and stood him up, supporting him with his shoulder. "Geez, Deku-kun, what would have happened if neither All Might or myself were here huh?"

"Ehehe...s-sorry..."

Kenji rolled his eyes playfully.

"Nah, it's all good. You did well Deku-kun, look at this place, families could come here. Hey, we should come back here after the exams."

"Y-Yeah, I'd like that..."

All Might placed a hand on both of their shoulders in his hulking form, and grinned down at them.

"Well done to both of you! Not only Mikami, but you as well Midoriya, you both exceeded my potentials for you both. You worked so hard, and achieved so much together. Midoriya, you are ready now, for my Quirk. And look at this." All Might brought out his phone and showed the images of what he took those months ago. "Look at how you've changed from then!"

Kenji, off to the side, looked over the photo and could see the obvious change in Izuku, but, he couldn't deny that there was something that he wanted to do, so he allowed a playful snicker to escape his lips, something ten months ago he would have thought to be strange.

"Aah that makes sense now. I was wondering why you took those pictures, I just thought it was a weird hobby or something~"

All Might sweat dropped.

"It's not like that!"

"Okay~"

All Might sweat dropped even more, as Izuku looked over himself, definitely seeing the change. His eyes then went towards Kenji who smiled softly, seeing the change in his demeanour at least. He was mostly the same, but he had a more, open feel to him as opposed to closed off like he was ten months ago.

"A-All Might...even now, t-that I've done this, do I deserve your Quirk….? I tried my hardest, but I can't help but think about it..."

"You're worrying about it even now?" Kenji cut in, tapping Izuku on the head in a light hearted manner way. "He chose you, didn't he? He saw something in you, and you don't have to worry about it, looking at how hard you tried, you've done wonders, and my efforts with you have come to fruition as well."

"He's right, Midoriya, I am proud of you both. You went above and beyond, and now, you're on your way to managing my Quirk. Especially with how hard you've trained each other. Healthy competition is always good for one another, it strives you to get stronger, it pushed you both to get better and it was your efforts, not mine, that lead you both here. And now, Izuku Midoriya, it is time to reward your hard effort."

"Y-Yes All Might!"

Kenji watched All Might take a piece of his hair, a single strand, out of his head, and presented it to Izuku.

"Someone told me this once. There is a difference between being lucky, and deserving, one is given, and the other is earned. Never get the two confused! Take that to heart young men, you did this with all your valiant efforts."

Izuku gained tears by his eyes, as Kenji chuckled.

"Geez, are you going to cry Deku-kun?"

"N-No!"

He denied it, and showed a strong face.

But then, Kenji turned his eyes to the strand of hair with confusion.

"What are you doing with the hair?"

"Well, Midoriya has to eat it to gain my power! He has to swallow my DNA to get the power!"

Kenji looked at the mortified Izuku, and then at the hair, and made a disgusted face.

"...Ewww, gross." Izuku's teary eyes went towards Kenji who chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry I meant...no, sorry, this is gross." Izuku shed some comical tears, as Kenji pulled away. "I'm glad I'm not you right now, I don't think I could stomach it...maybe that's not the best way to phrase it...a-and DNA huh...I knew it had to be something...but, this way huh...good thing you're not a girl Deku-kun, he might have made you swallow a different kind of DNA..."

Izuku looked confused but All Might snickered, catching what he meant.

"Haha, good one Mikami."

The pair high fived one another while laughing.

Izuku on the other hand watched on as All Might thrusted the hair forward.

"Now eat it Midoriya! Swallow it down!"

"No I don't want too!"

"Eat it Midoriya! Eat it! EAT IT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He screamed out loud, while Kenji watched on with a curious face, and saw a scene of All Might trying to force the hair down his throat. However, Kenji adopted a small smile, watching the scene, as today, he was going to be going for gold, he was going to get into U.A, no matter what else happens.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So yeah, this was a little training chapter, with some big moments splashed between them, and setting up some future plot lines as well as some pretty good hints to the past as well, both for Kenji and Hikari as well. It seems that even Mitsuki and Hikari are trying to set up Kenji and Katsuki as well~ Though it seems that they've developed quite a weird relationship all their own, with Katsuki hiding something, Kenji knowing something but not quite there yet, we'll learn more about that in the future, and why they are close to one another, there is a reason above spending about ten months together though that would make them close as well. Himiko officially was named in this chapter, as if it wasn't obvious last time hehe~ But yeah, she and Grim Reaper have a weird relationship, he tolerates her zaniness and she keeps watch over Kenji, not just for personal fun. Someone else showed up this chapter as well, and spoke briefly with Hikari, that shall be addressed again in the future~**

 **Next time is the entrance exam, and one of the harem girls is going to be making an appearance, maybe even more than one! Could be Toru, or Mina, or both~ Speaking of, looking over the suggestions, thanks again everyone for them, there was quite a few good suggestions. Also some good older women characters as well~ Mt Lady and Midnight seemed really popular as well so they're in, I've got some fun scenes with them in the future!**

 **Tsuyu, and Jiro, I've seen a few of these as well. I'd be okay with it as Jiro and Tsuyu are quite awesome characters, though I've seen people ask for a Tsuyu and Izuku with Ochaco as well, which I don't mind either. Please let me know about those two as well~ And yeah, that's it until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	4. Entrance Exam

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, Himiko is a joy to write for, I've got a number of scenarios where she'll be popping into and doing what she does best~ Yup, she surely did steal it, she even has the same chewing gum as him~ Hehe, she kinda considers herself, apart of the family, or at least wants to be. Momo and Kenji, they are going to have quite the reunion when we get to it~ And yeah, she's quite nervous, as we get to next chapter, we'll see why she is nervous and other things like that. He does meet Toru here, he meets a few people here actually, it is quite something~ Those are pretty awesome, I can't deny that~ Yeah, I could totally see Himiko doing something like that honestly~ And yeah, she could do~ Yeah, you're probably right, and she is with him~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks very much! Yeah, it is quite the fun scene in the anime, I liked it anyway and had to include it somehow~**

 **Harem Master123; Yeah, I know, I was quite on a roll huh, inspiration hit me and I had to do it in the end, and just write as much as I possibly could~ Yeah, that's not going to change, Kenji and All Might are going to have a different kind of relationship than Izuku and All Might have with one another. No, it wasn't, Kenji always wears the one she gave him, besides when he's in battle. It was fun when that happened huh~? And yeah, you never know, it could happen in the future~ I could see Hikari doing that~ She does yeah, and Kenji's gonna be fighting someone else during that part of the arc when Izuku's fighting him. And thanks for the vote!**

 **InsertSomethingFunnyHere; Thank you very much! Yeah, Grim Reaper is quite the character all right, he's got motives, and one of them is protecting his son, but for reasons we currently aren't aware of. Hehe, I thought that would be a little fun addition to add into the chapter, shows how dedicated she is to him and all that. Yeah, I wouldn't put it past her either~**

 **Anime PJ; They surely are~ They have a weird relationship, but an interesting one as well. Hehe, I am sure that Kenji enjoyed it on some level, even if he didn't show it. Himiko is thirsty all right~ You got a point, she must find it quite difficult to concentrate on a few different things. It was funny, Kenji's random, and doesn't care about those things, he'll do pretty much anything for fun. And yeah, the exam is going to be quite, revealing about a few things for Kenji. Jiro is cool, and Tsuyuis awesome! Thanks for the votes!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; I know, I was on quite the roll there, and just couldn't stop writing, got many ideas for this fic. Yeah, they have quite the dynamic with one another, while Izuku was Quirkless, and Kenji had a Quirk, they wanted what the other had, and though Kenji's beginning to accept his Quirk, there's gonna be bumps in the road, this chapter being one of them. Yeah, Kenji and Katsuki have quite the weird fun relationship with one another. We will do, we'll see them through the story~ It wasn't any significant thing, Himiko just wanted something of Kenji's to have~ Yeah, we did, there's a reason why she was so nervous, and we'll be finding that out rather soon. They'll be meeting rather soon~ And here's some more!**

 **Blank-name26; Yeah, I'm quite enjoying writing this, it's fresh and exciting for me to write~ Thank you! Yeah, Izuku and Kenji had something the other had (being Quirkless, wanting a Quirk, and Kenji having a Quirk, yet wanted to be Quirkless) so that helped them bond, and they have bonded quite well over the ten months, we'll be seeing more of their dynamic in the future. Hehe, Katsuki and Kenji have quite the relationship with one another. She is, and yeah, she's quite shy and nervous, we'll see more on that when they meet up and why she's like that right now. Himiko is fun to write for, not gonna lie, and I've got quite the story for her, and Kenji as we go through the series. Well, you never know, he might be~ Thanks for the vote! Yeah, I could see him doing that actually in the future to show them all that he's his own person.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It surely did yeah, I was on a roll, and couldn't stop my fingers from writing. They are yeah~ I think they are yeah, they have quite the relationship with one another. Yeah, she does like him, why shall be revealed down the line, but we'll see a glimpse of it in this chapter as well. Kenji's gonna help keep her calm, it wont always work, but he's going to do his best, as we'll see a few bits in this chapter~ In his own way he does yeah, and Himiko, the lovable psycho, she cares for Kenji in her own way. And cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **WakeWalker; Thanks very much! I am glad that you are!**

 **BloodChamp; Yeah, it surely was huh~? You've got a point, though at least Hikari is doing it to make sure her son is happy. Hehe, it is one of my fav scenes as well. And yeah, because of the ten months they've spent together, they are practically best friends now. Yeah, when he gets the chance, he'll tease them. Does he know Dabi? That's a good question, he knows Tomura, so there's a good chance he knows at least of Dabi, he might even know Stain, I wont ruin anything right now but Kenji, because of his Father, has connections to Villains. And yeah, here's the exam!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, thanks for the votes! He could be yeah, it would be interesting to see such a dynamic between the two of them. And yeah, he very well could be like that~ When Kenji's pissed off, then it is quite the shocking experience. Hehe, Katsuki and Kenji have quite the fun relationship with one another~ They do have quite fun interactions with one another. Yeah, he's on edge like her as well. And yeah, they both are rather eccentric, it wouldn't bother them how she is. Kenji would like it as he likes weird, and unique people. Different to the normal. He does yeah, he might even have more faces that are recognizable in the future. Hehe, caught that huh~? Yup, they have the same chewing gum~ Yeah, that would be pretty interesting, he could tame it or something~ I don't see why not, he might be~ She very well could know about it~ And yeah, there's a deeper reason as to why she talked herself out of it, we'll be exploring that more in the future. Yeah, he's training so hard. Yeah he was, we'll learn more about that in the future. Hehe, they got scared alright~ As time goes by, we'll see more and more of how it is going to change. Yeah, he'll meet a few girls this chapter~ They'll...I wont spoil it~ Things, as we'll see this chapter, are already difficult, it would add layers to that I'd think, interesting layers at that. Hehe, that would be funny~ And it would be fun to see that huh. There will be obstacles, it wouldn't be fun without them, Kenji's going to overcoming hardships, and will grow him as a character.**

 **Ragna; Cool, thanks for the votes! No, she didn't steal that one, Kenji always wears that one, besides when he's going into battle. And yeah, we'll see that next chapter~ I do yes, and I've read all the available manga chapters, and so far, I am quite enjoying it, it is a different take on the My Hero Academia universe, and it is quite interesting.**

 **Guest007; Hehe, they surely are so cute huh. Cool, thanks for the votes! Yeah, I could see that happening, Mina for one could be a great example as you said.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, Himiko is pretty awesome, not gonna lie~ And yeah, it was, and we'll see why she was nervous next chapter. Tsuyu is awesome, she's one of my fav characters. Yeah, you're probably right there~ Hehe, we'll see something like that here, but more at the Sports Fest, since more people will be there.**

 **Guest 2; Hehe, Himiko probably would do something like that yeah~ Thanks for the suggestion~**

 **King of heroes; Yeah, Grim Reaper could do that, maybe against a Hero/Villain, he is going to have a cool fight and more in the series, even Hikari is as well. He could be named that, maybe of the harem girls or even Izuku could suggest it to him, and he might like the sound of it and goes with that.**

 **Guest 3; Kenji and Endevour...I can't spoil anything right now, but Kenji and Endevour are going to have...an interesting relationship, it's going to involve the development of Kenji and Shoto together, and how they'll come about among other thing, Grim Reaper, and Hikari might be involved as well with that. And cool, thanks for the votes!**

 **Guest 4; Hehe, I could see her doing that actually. And Hikari doing that would be funny~**

 **weslyschraepen; Thanks very much! Cool suggestions!**

 **AshSupport; Thanks very much! Kenji's dreams a bit different to Izuku, he wants to be a Hero sure, but he's doing it more to prove to the world that he isn't evil, while Izuku's doing it to be like All Might and the likes. But, I see what you're saying, don't worry, Ochaco and Izuku will have plenty of romantic moments between the two of them, he doesn't need a harem.**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, they have quite the dynamic between the two of them. Hehe, she might do during later fights~ Yeah, it would make for a fun scene huh~ Thanks for the vote~**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, he's surely making a few friends. Izuku and Kenji are going to have quite the dynamic between one another. And yeah, his feelings for Katsuki are confusing to him, he doesn't quite understand them himself. Yeah, there's a story there, that shall be revealed soon, it's going to be a story arc between Momo and Kenji. He is yeah, we'll see some cool moves in this chapter. No, she genuinely does like Kenji as a person, and has feelings for him, why she does, we'll see more of it in the future, there's a story between Kenji and Himiko, if Kenji's aware of it, we'll find out in the future, but there is something there. Cool, thanks for the votes!**

 **Nobody important; Yeah! She's so cute and crazy huh~ One of the best combos~ Yeah, their reunion is going to be quite sweet, and telling about a few things as well. And yeah, Toru's in this chapter~ And thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 6; I could see that happening, Kenji and Grim Reaper shall be meeting again in the future. And thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 7; She is quite awesome! And Mei's interesting, thanks for the suggestion! And yeah, Himiko's got a big part here~**

 **Guest 8; Yeah, he could do, I've got the last matches for Kenji all lined up in my head, he's definitely going to be fighting a few familiar faces, in some emotional battles. So Shinso could be one of them. And yeah, Kenji would be smart enough to study upon his opponents.**

 **Jklombr; Hey, you never know, she very well could be~ It would bring some good comedic moments, and could explain Kenji's ability to heal as well, it could be an evolved ability from Recover Girl through Hikari.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Entrance Exam!**

"Ooh my, we're here Ken-kun! Look at how big the building is! Today, we're definitely going to become the best kind of Hero's...in training, passing and everything! Just think we'll be starting today as well! This is our first day into becoming a Hero! Just like All Might!"

Kenji looked at the happy Izuku with bemusement. His eyes went towards the school. Several people were walking into the school before them. It was an open day. After Izuku got changed and all into his school uniform, since they all had to go in their uniforms, they decided to go together and walk into the place together.

"It's so tall, the building I mean. I didn't think it would be."

Kenji commented casually, causing Izuku to turn to him weirdly.

"E-Eh? Haven't you seen it before?"

"I hadn't bothered." He admitted. "Been busy and all. But yeah, the tall and wide building. I think they have some kind of security system where they only allow people in with I.D cards, or something like that. Though today seems to be the exception."

"I-Is that so? That's fascinating...but, look at all of these people, they must all be pretty powerful. What do you think Ken-kun?"

His eyes looked around and saw a few different people. He saw a guy with an engine on his legs, he saw a girl with pink skin and horns on her head, he saw a guy with a lightning bolt running through his hair, and he saw floating clothing as well which also happened to have the accessory that had his Mom's face on it, something that was slightly concerning for him personally, not because the person, most likely a girl due to the chest area, was invisible, but because they seemed to be a fan of his Mom. He also saw a girl with vine like hair, a boy with purple sticking up hair, a girl with earlobes that looked to be able to plug into things like head phones, and other people as well walking towards the school.

"They seem interesting anyway. I hope they have cool Quirk's, I want to see some fireworks, exploding and cool Quirk's, I'm sure there shall be a few Quirk's that would be pretty cool."

Despite how nervous Izuku was, Kenji seemed to be all right with everything that's going on.

"A-Aren't you nervous at all?! We're going into the school to do our exams!"

"The written portion you did easily, Deku-kun. I had given you all you needed, and the practical...thinking about it now, All Might probably should have given you the Quirk a little earlier than what he did so you could get used to it...but, don't worry, I am sure that he had his own reasons for doing what he was doing, and will work out."

Kenji though did think about it, and what did happen. But, he couldn't complain, he'd just hope that he'd be able to pass the test as well as he could. He knew it was going to be difficult, but he was going to do all he could.

"I don't feel anything yet." Izuku explained as they walked together. "He said that I'd feel something in about two to three hours, and it's been about two hours now..."

"Well, give it another hour then Deku-kun. I'm sure that when it comes, it comes. But, remember that the Quirk can still give you a hard backlash as well, the power of the Quirk is amazing and even with the training, it could still hurt you."

Izuku shivered at the thought. He thought of it as well, and while knowing that, he didn't want to think about it.

"Y-Yeah, you're right Ken-kun, I'm going to be careful."

He nodded slowly, and completely happy.

"Yes, I am sure that you will, don't worry about the finer details though. Just do your best, that's all anyone can ask of you."

"Y-You too Ken-kun, do your best."

Kenji waved a hand through his black locks, giving off a calm expression.

"But of course, I'm always calm and collected, I'll do it. And you will too Deku-kun."

Kenji went to say something else, but suddenly he felt hands on his back.

Turning, he saw that it was Katsuki casually pushing him towards the school.

She didn't have a care in the world, she didn't even spare a glance for Izuku either. All she seemed to be concentrating on was the fact that she wanted Kenji to walk forward as well.

"Kacchan, what are you doing?"

"We're going in now."

She said in her gruff voice, springing confusion to his mind as he saw a slightly worried Izuku watching on.

"But Deku-kun is..." Before he could say anything else, he had already been forced into the school, then Katsuki began walking beside him. "Hey, what did you do that for? I was walking with Deku-kun as well you know? We could have walked in together."

Katsuki rolled her eyes.

"This is for the people that actually have a chance, not a hopeless loser. Come on, we're going to get the best seats."

Kenji sighed, and looked outside. As far as he could see, Izuku was stood there talking with some girl with brown hair. From the expression on his face, it seemed like he looked nervous, yet happy at the same time.

Turning back he walked close with Katsuki. Moving through the halls, it seemed that the pair ignited fear within others, as their presences seemed to scare off people. Probably because Katsuki looked pissed off most of the time, and Kenji….well, because he was just there, smile or frown, it didn't matter at all.

"Hmmm, I wonder which way we're supposed to go Kacchan..."

"That way."

She said with slight annoyance. His eyes turned to the place she was looking and saw that with double doors before them, it said "U.A. High School Entrance Exam Hero Course, Exam Orientation." which he knew was for them, so he followed after the young girl.

* * *

Once walking into the area, they were opened up to a new room entirely. One that was filled with seats, and rows of people their own age as well. Kenji and Katsuki walked in together, hearing the chatting and other things of the others.

However, as soon as someone noticed Kenji, he heard some gossip.

"He's the Grim Reaper's son..."

"Why's he on the Hero's Course…?"

"Shouldn't he be running a Villains Course…?"

Kenji's head dropped down. He accepted what others thought of him, but to hear it again from people his own age as well. It did sting. Even after all this time, he still felt down when people assumed things about him.

Katsuki glanced towards him, and saw his down expression, and didn't like it, as others continued to speak.

"I heard he once killed an entire bank because he wanted their money."

"I heard about the sludge guy, that was his underling."

"Yeah, I remember, he got taken on purpose so he could become a Villain without being seen."

Katsuki's eye twitched, seeing Kenji's face turn lower and lower.

"I heard-"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

They all screamed as Katsuki yelled at them. Kenji looked on with surprise at how Katsuki did that, maybe for him, and it made him feel warm inside.

"Kacchan, did you do that just for me?"

He could hardly believe that she would care about his feelings so much that he would actually do something like that for him.

Katsuki rolled her eyes, hiding her true feelings.

"They were pissing me off, that's all. They don't know talent when they see it, you and I will steam roll these fools. We have the strongest Quirk's they can't hold a candle to us."

Kenji placed a hand to his face, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"You're so kind Kacchan, thank you very much."

Katsuki looked back towards him, seeing that he was blushing, turned her face away from him abruptly, hiding her own slightly red cheeks.

"...Don't mention it."

Kenji became happy, and hugged Katsuki around her neck, making her blush even more. But Kenji didn't see that at all, since he was behind her.

"Well, thank you Kacchan, I appreciate it."

Katsuki forced Kenji off her, and sat down in the centre of the auditorium.

"Whatever, sit down."

"Okay~"

That's what he did, sitting down next to Katsuki. Katsuki casually glanced towards him, seeing him looking around curiously.

"Ribbit. Ribbit."

Kenji caught the sight of a petite girl the same age as them, hopping along...like a frog. Kenji watched the young girl hopping, finding it entertaining honestly. Though, when she caught him looking towards her, he gained an awkward smile, which she returned happily, and waved her hand, making him wave his own hand.

Then, suddenly, the girl hops towards him, making him smile weakly.

"You're that boy, Grim Reaper's and Vitality's son, aren't you?"

Honestly, he hadn't expected anyone to talk to him, at least this directly, so he was pleasantly surprised.

"...Yeah, that's me."

He answered uncomfortably. He was okay with being recognized by his Mom, but his Dad, that was completely different and wished to be dissociated from such a thing.

What the girl did next though surprised him, as she stuck out her thumb, and gave him a smile.

"You're so cool ribbit!"

"C-Cool?"

"Yeah, I saw what you did with that sludge Villain, it was awesome."

Katsuki twitched her eye as Kenji stroked the back of his head.

"A-Ah thank you very much, it wasn't anything really."

"No, I thought it was cool. Using your Death Quirk and Life Quirk, you're super powerful."

Katsuki furrowed her eyebrows as Kenji blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"Thank you...erm, my name is-"

"Kenji Mikami, you're famous. Everyone's talking about you ribbit."

"Yeah..."

"My name's Tsuyu Asui. Call me Tsu."

"Asui-san, that's a nice name."

"I'll call you Kenji-chan, and call me Tsu."

She surprised him to actually come out with something like that.

"K-Kenji-chan huh...Tsu...erm..."

Katsuki, growing annoyed with her, and then scoffed.

"Actually, Ken and I took down that bastard together."

Tsuyu turned towards Katsuki, then tilted her head.

"Aren't you the girl that got captured and was helpless?"

Katsuki's eyes flared as did her nostrils.

"What did you say!?"

Tsuyu seemed to be uncaring however, and just answered with whatever she thought of.

"Yes, you're the girl that had to be rescued, right?"

Kenji saw Katsuki becoming more angry, tightening her fist.

"You dare say that to me frog girl!? I didn't need to be rescued at all!"

Tsuyu didn't seem to care, and turned to Kenji, completely ignoring Katsuki which pissed her off even more.

"Anyway, good luck on the exam."

"Aah, you as well Asui-san!"

"Tsu."

Tsuyu corrected, only for Katsuki to slam her hand into her own palm.

"You're actually ignoring me!?"

Tsuyu gave her the brush off, and hopped away.

Katsuki made a face that looked to be a murderers glare.

"Damn that frog bitch..."

Kenji placed his hand on top of the young girls head, and petted her hair.

"Please don't get worked up Kacchan, it wouldn't be good, would it?"

Katsuki sighs loudly, throwing her head back and trying her best to keep calm.

Then, Katsuki cleared her throat, getting his attention.

"By the way, don't forget what I said before, about what will happen. We will be having our competition with one another."

"Yes, and I know what I want if I win Kacchan."

Katsuki gave a bemused look.

"Chances of that are low, but what is it that you want?"

"I want one date Kacchan."

"Pft!" She did a spit take as he smiled towards her. "W-What did you say!?"

With unmoving eyes, and a smile on his face, he answered her straight away.

"I wanna go out with Kacchan once, how about it?"

"Why?!"

Kenji cocked his head to the side curiously.

"I thought it would be nice to go with someone familiar."

For someone like Kenji, she expected an answer like that, though it didn't lessen the impact, and she found herself thinking about the idea.

"...I see, well you aren't going to win anyway, so I'll go along with it. And when I win, I want you to do something for me."

"And, what's that?"

"You'll find out."

Kenji watched on with a raised eyebrow, but she didn't reveal anything.

He watched the others sitting down and soon, Izuku entered the area as well. Seeing Izuku, Kenji waved him down to Katsuki's ire, so he came rushing over, having a slight blush on his cheeks as well.

"Hey, Deku-kun, I saw you talking to a girl outside, is that the reason you're blushing?"

"A-Ah, I-I actually t-talked to a girl!"

"But..." His eyes glanced towards Katsuki who held an unamused face. "You speak to Kacchan as well."

"But, Kacchan isn't a..."

He paused when seeing Katsuki's eyes on him.

"I'm not a what you freaking moron?"

"N-No! You're great! Better than great!"

Katsuki rolled her eyes, murmuring "Fool." and turned her eyes back to the front.

"Well, either way, you did well Deku-kun! Get her number? Her name? Her email...social media maybe? Is she a video star?"

"Eh..."

He looked stunned upon realizing that he didn't get either of those, and looked down in depression. Kenji chuckled lightly, and turned his head towards Katsuki who looked disinterested in everything that was going on.

But, she then felt Kenji tap her shoulder.

"What?"

"Good luck Kacchan."

"Heh, I don't need luck."

Though she said that, he thought for a second or so that he saw gratitude within her eyes.

* * *

But then it changed when the lights of the auditorium went down, and a few were left on the centre stage. The logo for U.A appeared on a large screen, and standing there was someone who looked to be into punk rock, or something like that. He had his hair styled upwards, and it was blonde, with the same coloured moustache.

"What's up U.A candidates? Thanks for tuning into me, your schools DJ!" His voice was loud, booming and a little deafening. "Lemme hear ya?!"

Silence.

Crickets could be heard in the background.

No one did a thing.

Probably, Kenji thought that it would be disheartening for the punk rock man to be like that.

"H-Hey, Ken-kun, that's the Voice Hero Present Mic, you know?"

Izuku whispered, probably seeing the lost look that was on Kenji's face.

"Oh...I see, he seems...chipper."

He didn't know how else to describe it. As for Izuku, Kenji could see that he looked rather happy, and hyper at the same time, Kenji gave an intrigued look, he genuinely didn't know why Izuku got so hyper, and it seemed to be pissing off Katsuki slightly as well .

And it seemed to weigh on the man called Present Mic a little bit, as he placed a hand to his ear, but no one said anything at all.

Not being discouraged, he continued.

"No one's talking huh? Well, that's fine! I'll just get into the thick of things! Lets talk about the practical exam everyone!"

"Ooh my God, I listen to his radio show everyday! He's so cool, and his hair is amazing and everything about the way he speaks is so..."

Izuku went on a ramble, while Katsuki growled in annoyance. Kenji was glad that he sat between them, as he didn't want anyone to be killed, specifically Katsuki trying to kill Izuku for his tangents that went on and on for a while.

Present Mic however continued on, making a weird pose with his body, something Kenji found to be funny.

"Like your application said you rocking girls and boys will be performing a ten minute mock battles in suburban settings!"

"Ten minutes huh..."

"Should be plenty of time."

Katsuki finished off, giving her smirk to Kenji who returned it with a smile. Izuku didn't get why Katsuki and Kenji could speak, or even act normally. It seemed that whenever Kenji was around, Katsuki would act differently with him, and would be slightly more tolerable with others that were around her.

"After I drop the mic here, you'll head for your specific battle centre! Sound good?" The area went quiet again. Kenji went to say something, but Katsuki placed her hand on his head, and forced it lower, so he didn't say anything. "Okay!?"

He said once more, hoping that everyone was listening.

Then, students were given rectangular cards which was the exam ticket, with a specific battle ground on them. Kenji took a look at his own, seeing his picture, his examee number, and saw that he was in the A block.

His eyes went towards Izuku's card, and saw that he was in the B block.

"Gosh darn, I wont see you using it Deku-kun."

Izuku looked at his own card, and then at Kenji's who held it up for him to see.

"Yeah, we're in different sectors, that's a shame."

"Lemme see your card."

Katsuki snatched Kenji's card off him, his lips turning into a pout.

"Hey, no snatching."

Katsuki didn't care, and looked over his card.

"Block A...so, we're in the same group. Good, that means we can see who wins and who loses and no one can lie."

"I wouldn't lie, and they'll post the results regardless eventually anyway." He defended. "Also, it seems that even though you two are from the same school, you are in completely different blocks huh. I guess they do that so friends have to be split up or something like that."

"Yeah, that makes sense Ken-kun. Still, I wish I was with you though. I don't know anyone else here, besides Kacchan."

"Hehe, no worries, we'll see one another after the battles, you'll be fine~"

Kenji finished off with a small smile, making Izuku smile as well. Katsuki rolled her eyes, and continued to listen while Izuku was muttering to himself.

"Okay! Okay! Lets see your targets!" On the screen, a city block design came on, though it seemed to be in the fashion of a game. "There are three types of faux Villain's in every battle centre! You'll earn points based on their level of difficult. Your goal is to use your Quirk and vanquish these foes, by shredding them to pieces! But, keep your heroic side, and don't attack others, as it is a no-no in U.A, you got it?"

Kenji furrowed his eyes upon what he was looking at, at the robots that they would be facing. He also noticed that one was left off conveniently, and then looked at Izuku who seemed to be too star struck, and to Katsuki who didn't care less, she seemed to want to blow things up more than anything else honestly.

"Excuse me sir! But, I have a question!"

A young man rose his hand, a glasses wearing youth, who seemed to be quite the nerdy type from what Kenji would care about.

"Yes kid? What is it?"

Present Mic amused the boy for a few moments. The light shined down on the young man, to gain everyone's attention. He held up the same printout that the others had, and held it up, showing four different types of enemies.

"On the printout, four enemies have been listed, not three." He began, turning his eyes to the teacher. "With all respect, if this is an error on official U.A materials, it is shameful! We are exemplary students! We expect the best from Japan's most notable school!" His head turned towards Izuku, who looked on with a worried expression, especially as the man's hand pointed at him. "Additionally you, with the unkempt hair!"

"M-Me?"

Izuku looked confused, and a little worried as well.

The man however continued on.

"You've been muttering this entire time to your friend..."

His eyes went towards Kenji who waved. The man's eyes dropped down and the colour left his cheeks, causing Kenji to lean forward playfully.

"Is there something you'd like to say to me?"

The man's glasses fogged up with the steam rolling off of him. His body quaked at the sight of Kenji, and it looked as if he was going to cry.

"N-No sir! Y-You just k-keep being t-the best you can be! Please don't become angry and everything shall be good!"

Kenji clapped his hands together, causing the man to back off slowly.

"Good~ Sorry about my friend, he's a little nervous and all, you wouldn't allow that to get him on your bad side, right?"

The glasses wearer shook his head so fast that Kenji thought that his neck was going to break.

"N-No! Of course not! He's a very good question! I-I mean, person!"

Kenji turned his head sideways.

"By the way, to answer your query, the reason there's four types, is because they throw that one in that you're inquiring about. It isn't worth any points, it is just there as an obstacle, like a trap or a faux, faux Villain, there's one in every battle ground. You probably should avoid it, though you could try and defeat it if you want. Unless it is coming for you, there's really no point. Though it isn't like you can't fight it, and the idea of beating the robots is the only way to win points. It is split into two areas, the robots, and the heroic points you can win. They depend on the actions you take, as the exam is supposed to showcase both sides. Your heroic side, and your Villain fighting side. It is a test that will..." Kenji noticed Katsuki and Izuku giving him a weird look. "Did I go into full nerd mode again?"

""You did.""

Even though Izuku and Katsuki didn't agree on a lot of things, this was one of the things that they did agree on.

He chuckled awkwardly, seeing the eyes on him everyone there on him.

The whole auditorium went silent.

Everyone's, including Izuku's and Katsuki's eyes went towards him.

He looked around, feeling slightly uncomfortable with all of the eyes on him.

But then, he chuckled light heartedly.

"Was I the only one who read up on past entrance exams?" No one said anything again, but Kenji swayed his head. "Guess so~" He looked towards Katsuki, who didn't say anything. "Betrayed?"

"I'm not betraying you, I just don't know what to say."

Kenji looked at the audience once more, and saw how everyone was still looking at him.

But, then a girl with pink skin, Kenji remembered seeing her outside before, raised her hand up cheerfully.

"He's dead smart! I didn't even think about it like that! Awesome dude!"

Kenji smiled awkwardly, as the others continued to look at him weirdly.

Present Mic coughed into his hand, trying to get his thoughts straight.

"A-As he said, that's how it is. Avoid these ones, there's no points for them...and what he said." Present Mic murmured. But then he regained his cheerfulness and raised his hand into the sky. "I'll sign you off with a little present! A sample of our schools motto! As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down "A true Hero is the one who overcomes life's misfortunes!" You ready to go beyond! PLUS ULTRA!"

Once again, no one said anything, besides Kenji who chuckled awkwardly.

"I don't remember Napoleon Bonaparte ever saying that as a famous quote though...then again, I don't know much about him~"

"Either way, this is where we have to say goodbye Ken-kun, good luck!"

"Hehe, you too. I'll see you on the other side." Kenji smiled back as Katsuki stood up. "Kacchan-"

"Whatever. Ken, follow me, we're leaving."

Kenji bowed his head towards Izuku, stood up, and began leaving with Katsuki.

* * *

A small time later, Kenji and Katsuki stood at the area they were supposed to be. Several students were with them as well. Tsuyu wasn't there, but he did see the girl with pink skin there, along with the girl who was invisible as well.

He didn't know anyone other than Katsuki, and looked up at her as he tied his shoe lace.

"My Kacchan, you're looking super spirited. I haven't seen you this fired up since the time when you first held my hand."

Her eyes casually glanced towards his bent over body, then she shoved her hands in her pockets, and turned to the other side so she wasn't looking towards him.

"Of course dumb ass, this is my next stepping stone to becoming a Hero, better than All Might and anyone else."

Kenji finished tying his shoe, and overlooked the students with them.

"It seems that we have a good turn out."

"They're all losers." She said a little louder than necessary, the boy wincing as their red eyes turned to Katsuki who didn't care. "These people wont make it to U.A, that's saved for people like you and myself."

"Kacchan, don't say such things, they might have powerful Quirk's."

Katsuki rolled her eyes.

"I doubt it. Even with whatever Quirk they have, it wont measure up."

Kenji sweat dropped, but then petted her head, causing her lips to curl downwards.

"Either way Kacchan, it seems that this is going to be a good battle. Ten minutes seems to short though, I kinda wish that it was longer. We could cause even more destruction to the bad robots, couldn't we?"

Katsuki adopted a smirk.

"That's right, I wish it was longer. We'll just have to make use of the time that we have together in the arena."

"You're right Kacchan. But have you noticed that people have special items to help with their Quirk. I guess I have seeds, would that be considered special items…?"

"How the hell am I meant to know? Just use your Death Quirk."

Kenji looked less than happy about that.

"...I don't think that I could Kacchan, I can get by with my Life Quirk, it should be enough."

"Not enough to beat me. You want that date, you better go full throttle."

Kenji didn't know if she was being dead serious or not, but it seemed like she was trying her way to encourage him. Though encouragement right now from the other students seemed to be lower than anything ever, as they all had the eyes of daggers out for the young boy.

He understood why, and he didn't much care. He was fully prepared to face off against the people that he needed to fight to get into U.A, no matter how hard it was going to be, he knew that he would have to try his best, no matter what.

As Kenji readied himself, rotating his shoulder, a young man with a crow face, a literal crow head at that with a cloak on his body, walked past, and said "Memories of the darkness." in a really low, scary voice, which confused Kenji as it was clearly directed towards him.

"Memories…of the...what the hell…?"

"Weird kid. I bet he sits in his house in the dark and reads Edgar Allan Poe books or something like that."

Katsuki added stretching her body.

"Erm...yeah, maybe H.P Lovecraft as well..."

Kenji looked towards the boy once more, who said "Memories of the darkness." straight towards him, scaring Kenji a little bit.

"What's wrong with you?"

Katsuki demanded, causing Kenji to back away from the raven headed boy.

"He's...memories of the darkness..."

"Maybe he stalks you or something."

"Eeeeeeeh! Don't say that Kacchan!"

Katsuki turned her head to the side to hide her smirk, as Kenji's face drops a few colour's into a pale white.

* * *

Soon however, it seemed the time was now, and the Hero Present Mic spoke up.

"Right!" The sound of Present Mic went off around them, their eyes going towards the tower where he stood. "There's no countdowns in real battle! Get too it right now!"

The giant doors before them finally opened, where Katsuki and Kenji smirked at one another.

"Heh, my time!"

"Best wait for me Kacchan! I'll show you my new skills!"

Katsuki was actually surprised he seemed so pumped up. But that only made her all the more happy at the same time.

"Fine! See you at the finishing line Keeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

Katsuki flew off, using her explosions to propel her into the sky and away from the young boy into the city before them, while Kenji smiled, and ran forward happily on the ground.

Because of who he was, people decided to bolt the other way when he was around, which in this case was a good thing, as he saw some good chances to fight the robots. He withdrew a seed that was before him, seeing a robot.

He went to take it down with a wine strike, but suddenly, as he was going to do it, a young man with red hair came crashing downwards, and delivered a hard impact. His fist went right through the body, and Kenji saw that the skin of the young man seemed to be different to normal, more sturdy.

He looked towards Kenji and gave off a slight smirk.

"I'll beat you Grim Reaper's son."

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, and then whipped his hand backwards, using a seed to wrap around a robot behind the young man. The young red head turned to see Kenji smiling and wrapping around the robots legs so hard that the metal broke, and fell down to the ground heavily, breaking upon impact.

"Well, good luck with that."

Kenji smiled, despite seeing a fearful look on his face, and turned away.

Running through the city, most people seemed to be quite fast, as he saw destruction and mayhem upon a few people.

One robot, a three pointer, came towards his body. His face turned upwards, and rushed towards it. Using its height, it tried to attack Kenji, but he managed to dodge out of the way of the target all together, and then brought up his seed.

"Life, Piercing Vine!"

Shooting his vine out like a rocket, it moved fast like a bullet, and pierced right through the robots body. The robot ceased functioning with that simple movement, destroying it all together as Kenji ripped out the vine all together.

He smiled, and tightened his hand, looking around and accessed his current situation.

" _Good, that's a three points for me. I don't have to rank the top, just enough to get through, averging on the people around, they're taking mostly one to two pointers, it seems most can't handle the three pointers here. I'll deal with them then, though I hope Kacchan saves me some._ "

He grimaced at the last part of his thoughts, wishing that it would come true.

He then took off running once more.

As he ran, he came across a young boy on the ground with sticking up purple hair, who had an injured head. It seemed like he didn't or couldn't fight. He didn't get why he hadn't retreated from a robot that was near his body, so Kenji stopped, and turned towards him.

"Ooh God, don't worry, I'll help you."

Seeing that the wound might be serious, Kenji rushes over towards the boy, using his vines, wrapped them around the robot, and crushed it until it stopped functioning, racking up another two points, then he turned to the boy.

Placing a hand near his head, Kenji using his Life Quirk, began healing the boy, who gave him a weird look.

"Hey, aren't you Grim Reaper's son?"

He asked rather coldly, and yet, straight forwardly as well.

"...Yes."

He answered with a small pause.

"Well, why are you helping me then? Aren't you supposed to be evil?"

"Because you're damaged, that's why. And no, I am not evil, despite what people think of me. Don't worry, you wont die if I heal you or you wont be cursed either."

Kenji tried to remain calm, while healing him, feeling the pain that was throbbing in his own head.

"I see...people see your Quirk as evil….huh."

"That's how it is. Even if they do see my Quirk as evil, I'll just have to prove to them that I am a good person, wont I?"

The young man looked on in surprise, his eyes widened, and his face turned confused.

Once he was done, Kenji pulled his hand away from the young man, and smiled softly.

"Done, you're healed now. Be careful, okay? These can be dangerous, don't do anything too dangerous, alright?"

Kenji smiled out, bowing his head, and then took off running.

The young man watched on curiously, scratching the side of his head in confusion.

"Hey!"

Kenji stopped, and looked towards him.

The young man looked on as Kenji smiled.

"Something wrong?"

He was going to do something...but he stopped himself in the end, seeing the kind expression that was on his face.

"No, nothing. I'm sorry, you can go now."

Kenji gave him a curious look, then smiled, and ran away to fight some Villain robots.

The young man watched on, and looked at his hand, thinking " _I could have controlled him...yet, he's like me, everyone sees his Quirk as evil as well..._ " and knew in the end, that he couldn't do what he was going to do to Kenji.

Running down the street, Kenji smiled, as he saw a robot before him.

"There!" He grabbed a seed, and forced his life into it. "Wrapping spin!" The vine shot out into large proportions, and wrapped around the robot. He tossed it into the sky, where he whipped his hand, whipping the robot downwards. "Have that! Ooh yeah! Two points!"

Kenji cheered, seeing the destruction of the robot.

Then, to the side, he saw a small robot, so he prepared a seed. Allowing it to erupt forward, the vine wrapped around the robot, and lifted it up into the air, but then saw another robot coming to the side, so he swung his arm sideways.

"Yes! Three points! My score is increasing even more!"

Kenji smiled happily, and waved his hand around casually.

Then, he rushed towards more targets, and took them out.

However, he would also come across people in need. While some didn't like the fact that he was saving them, Kenji prioritized that over the fighting of the robots, seeing that they would need help more.

However, people that didn't allow him near him, was quite the challenge, even if they needed help, they refused it, so he didn't have a choice but to leave them.

Then, as Kenji healed the third person in the test, and who ran away after being healed and weren't grateful, the crow faced boy came walking up, and said "Memories of the darkness." once more, pushing past Kenji which gave him a fright, and then opened his cloak.

Kenji looked towards him with slight fear and saw that from his opened cloak, another being came out all together. The creature shot out like a bullet, and swung its claw for a robots leg, cutting through the leg, and then it dropped down to the ground, where the shadow creature punched a hole through the robots body.

"Wow, what a cool Quirk..."

Kenji smiled, he actually found that to be quite enjoyable.

"Die! Die! Die!"

Kenji heard Katsuki's famous word, and turned to see her exploding some opponents. The cool thing was that she managed to get them close, and in a group, so she could take them down faster, which he thought was actually a good idea, and praised her mentally for what she tried to do.

"That's Kacchan for you...I hope Deku-kun is alright…."

He muttered, smiling weakly, and then saw another robot. Smiling to himself, he flings around his vine. Building up speed, the vine grew thicker as well, and then slammed down heavily onto the robot, breaking it apart.

"A-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Kenji was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a cry. From the side, he saw a young girl on the ground, and her eyes flickered. No one else seemed to be helping her, as the robot hovered above her body, ready to come down onto her.

Kenji waved his hand and then jumped forward. Running across the ground, he stuck his seed downwards, and activated his power. Like a rocket, he was propelled off the ground and through the air.

"Got ya!"

Landing on top of the robot, he spun his hand around, and withdrew a seed. Aiming it downwards, he placed it on the robots body. Then, by using his powers, he made it grow exponentially, and because of the force, it pierced through the robots body, and broke through it entirely, destroying it easily.

Kenji jumped off the robot, and landed on the ground, appearing before the young girl on the ground. He gained a small smile on his face, and leaned downwards, offering his hand.

"Hey are you al-"

"Stay away from me you monster!"

She slapped his hand away and stood up, running away at top speeds, the next person in a long line to do that just today alone.

Kenji sighed, and shook his head.

"A thank you would have sufficed."

"I know right~" Suddenly, the pink skinned girl came skating in, on some slime like Quirk that was being released under her feet. "She was really rude, she could have said thank you or something like that you know~?"

Kenji watched the young girl dance around his body on her slime.

"Yeah, well that's how it is. At least it is with me."

"Yup! You're the guy who spoke up before! You're really smart! I hadn't even heard of the heroic points before! Though it seems that no one else really listened, I did and am doing heroic things as well!"

"Yeah, they keep it hidden to encourage various things. Or that's what I have heard anyway. Though keep fighting the robots as well, it would be hard to keep a good score with small heroic efforts."

"Ooh, really? That's quite smart too! Hey, my name is Mina Ashido! What's yours smart guy?"

Mina asked, throwing her liquid towards a robot before her. Kenji watched the liquid land against the robots head. Then, as it did, the corrosive aspects of the liquid melted through the robots head, and because it touched a certain system, it broke down and fell down to the ground, unmoving.

"The name is Kenji Mikami, nice to meet you Ashido-san!"

Kenji replied, and allowed his hand to be waved around, using the vines like a whip, and smacked against a few of the robots. Knocking them down onto the ground, he then allowed the vines to wrap around the robots legs, and with the momentum, they were brought up into the sky, and were swung around.

"Wow, you're like super strong!"

"It isn't my strength, it is my Quirk, using my Life Quirk, I can strengthen the vines to lift many times their weight, though it does have a limit and all. I'm just moving them around like this. Haaaaaaah!"

The young boy flung the robots down onto the ground, smashing them apart, and racked up a few points as well. Mina looked impressed, and placed a hand on her chest, giving off a giggle, then turned to a robot.

"I've got this one! Have this!"

She readied her acid, and went to throw it. But as she was throwing it, someone ran past her, knocked her hand to the side, and because of that, the acid was released, and sent towards Kenji's body who was very close.

"Holy shit!"

He tried to dodge it, but the acid hit his upper, and lower body.

He watched with teary eyes as the acid began to melt his clothing away from his skin, so Kenji ripped them off before it could touch his skin as he didn't want to be burned. Falling down onto the ground, the acid destroyed his pants, and his shirt as well, leaving him in only his underwear and shoes, where his face burned bright red.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

His screams, rang out throughout the area.

* * *

Inside of a dark room, with several monitors looking through the entire facility, the Hero's, and the teachers of the school looked over each of the battle fields. A curvaceous woman with long black hair, and blue who's Hero name was Midnight was standing next to a dog...bear, thing? No know really knew what it was, but it looked cute all the same.

"My, that boy there, isn't that Hikari-chan's child?"

The principal, named Nezu curiously asked, as the young woman watched curiously.

"Yes, he's her son, and he's got a cute face as well. What a treat."

She said with a slightly sadistic look on her face.

"Yes well...it seems like he isn't using his more destructive Quirk."

"You mean his Father's?" Mt Lady walked into the room as she heard from the other side. The woman named Midnight curiously looked at her. "Yes, it seems Sensei's child didn't want to rely on such a Quirk to pass the entrance exam."

Midnight gave her a long look.

"...What are you doing here exactly?"

"I'm here to support my future sidekick and fellow Hero, of course."

Mt Lady said with a slight smile on her face.

"And who might that be?"

Midnight demanded with a strained smile, never having got on with Mt Lady, she didn't really want her to be there now.

"The boy you're taking about, Kenji-kun of course. He's my whole package. He'd draw in a crowd. He's cute, kind and considerate as well." Her eyes went towards the score board, and looked surprised. "Wow, he's got one of the highest for the heroic points huh. That's quite the achievement."

"You can't be in here, you're not a Sensei, nor a student. Get out."

Mt Lady flicks her long blonde hair to the side, antagonizing Midnight.

"Well, I could pass for a student. Maybe I should go and be a student again in Kenji-kun's class, I am sure that he'd like it~ He likes older women~" Her eyes shot mischievously towards Midnight. "Not too old though."

Midnight's eyes blazed, her hands tightening.

"What did you just say!?"

Mt Lady turned her eyes towards Midnight with a gleam.

"I said that he doesn't like them too old!"

"First of all, I don't go for teenagers, and second of all-"

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!]

"-holy crap boy..."

Midnight finished off, seeing Kenji suddenly get stripped by the acid. Mt Lady's cheeks turned bright red at the sight, being able to make out both the front and back of him, the curves of both his front and back sides of his underwear. His toned chest caught her by surprised along with the scars across his chest, especially the long scar that extended from his right shoulder to his left hip, and her blush intensified at the sight, while Midnight watched on with an embarrassed face, not for herself but for the boy in question.

"Holy crap indeed, I had no idea that he was packing that big as well. He usually wears baggy clothing so seeing this is a treat. Well, his Father isn't called Grim Reaper for nothing with his big scythe~"

Midnight shuddered at Mt Lady's obvious looking over a teenager. But, the way that Kenji looked innocent as he tries to hide his body from the others, made certain feelings of sadism stir up inside of her, and she caught herself wondering what kind of noises he'd make if she had her chance with the young boy.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Kenji covered his crotch with one hand, and his butt with the other. Even with underwear on, they really didn't leave much to the imagination.

Mina, who was the first to see him strip, or rather because of her that he was stripped, held up her thumb while shaking around and blood ran out of her nose.

"You have nice...equipment. I'm sure a lot of girls will be...happy with that."

She admitted with a surprisingly shy expression, making him look down sadly.

"Y-You stripped me..."

He groaned out sadly, looking at his melted clothing, they weren't salvageable.

"Even then, that scar looks super nasty, does it hurt?"

"Only, sometimes, when I think about it."

Mina nodded absentmindedly, her eyes running across the long scar.

A young woman who had drawn out earlobes that looked like headphone cables, who happened to be running nearby, stopped upon seeing the young boys nearly nude body, and her cheeks turned absolutely red.

"Wow...you're so punk rock."

"..."

Kenji didn't say anything, and just held up his shy face, hating that he had been stripped. The young girl continued looking at him for a few moments, then she shyly turned her head to the side, trying to not look.

However, a girl that was invisible looked on, and her entire body heated up. Though she was invisible, the way that her gloves were shaking and the noises that were being made out of the place she was indicated something very obvious.

"A-A real boy naked like that!? Wow...and that's what a male thing looks like huh...and his butt has nice curves as well...what a cute sight...his chest is so toned…"

From her nose, blood began to leak out, as Kenji began shedding a tear or two.

"Kacchan! I need yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Katsuki, who hadn't noticed it due to being busy, looked towards Kenji as she spoke.

"What do you wan..." Her cheeks turned red when she saw Kenji's body in full sight of her eyes. "Ken! Don't show others your body you idiot! Only show that to me!"

"I didn't do this on purpose! Please give me your jacket! And what do you mean about showing you exactly!?"

Katsuki growled, and propelled herself towards him, but paused when she looked at the long obvious scar on his body.

Her fingers went across the scar slowly, not even caring that she was touching him. He looked rather ashamed of it, but the thing she did next, surprised him.

"I like it, Ken. It makes you look tougher."

"Kacchan..."

Turning slightly red with his cheeks, she matched that, and handed her jacket towards him.

"If you make me any less than number one because of this distraction, I'll definitely think of a worse-"

"Yeah yeah, I know Kacchan, thanks for the jacket."

He took her jacket, wrapped it around his front, so his crotch wasn't visible anymore. Though behind him was, he knew that he would just have to live with that, even if he truly didn't want to live with that at all.

"As I said, don't go showing off your body to weirdos like these people. You just show it to me."

Glares came from all around the area, from men and women alike. Even if they didn't like Kenji's body, the fact that they were called weirdos in the first place caused them to be filled with anger, and annoyance.

The young girl then huffed, and used her explosions to escape and fight more enemies.

" _Did Kacchan just admit that she wants to see my body...and for no one else to see my body as well...?_ "

He thought to himself, his eyes laced on the young blonde for a few moments.

Mina, who had been watching, took off her own jacket, and handed it towards him.

"You can use mine! I'm sorry, I destroyed your clothes and all, so please use mine too!"

"A-Ah, thank you Ashido-san! I'll be sure to give it back to you!"

Though he was still a little pissed about being stripped, he was grateful, and allowed the girls jacket to be tied around his back so his back lower half was covered.

Mina then cocked her head, and took off to face another Villain.

Kenji went to go and fight another Villain...but, stopped when he looked towards the seeds...or rather, what was left of them.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" He cried, picking one up, but because of Mina's acid, it turned into a melted mess. "Damn it, I lost my primary form of attacking..." He looked towards his dark hair, and grimaced. "Then again, I have my Death Quirk...and these are robots, so no one could get hurt...and I need to pass the exam….damn it, to rely on that bastards Quirk to become a Hero...it sickens me. No, I can't...but, I'll have to do something..." Seeing a Villain robot appear before him, he clenched his hands, and threw his palm to the sky, and then aimed it towards the Villain. "Fuck this shit! I don't need his power!"

Kenji decided against it, and ran forward. As he did, he saw a metal pipe coming from a broken robot. So, he rushed it, and grabbed it. The Villain robot before him swung for the young boys body, who avoided it by skidding off to the side, he was just glad that his shoes remained from Mina's acid attack before.

The robot turned towards Kenji who took aim with the metal pipe he had.

"Have this!"

With precise throwing ability, he launched the pipe forward at such a speed that the robot didn't expect it, and got pierced in the head. Kenji also ran forward, and saw his chance, so he used the robots body as a platform, jumping from its leg, to its arm, and landed on its head.

Reaching downwards, he yanked the metal pipe out of the robots head, and then rose it high.

"Finished!"

STAB!

Using all of his strength, Kenji pierced right through the robots head, and destroyed what was controlling it. Due to that, it shut down, leaving Kenji to win the fight.

"And that's another three points. Heh, don't need your Quirk you bastard."

Kenji's grin soon faded however, when something crash landed behind him.

He felt the wind brushing past his back, and body, causing his hair to flap in the wind (and unfortunately the jackets of the girls as well) and he was almost worried to look behind him to see what it was.

However, he knew that he would have to do it, so he turned his head around, to see people running away. People he didn't know, people he did sort of know like the girl with the headphone cables for earlobes, the boy with red hair from before, and the first boy he healed as well.

Behind them, was a giant robot. The so-called 0 pointer, where you didn't gain anything for killing it. He thought Katsuki might have wanted to fight it, but then remembered that she'd be going for the points more than anything else.

The robot was as tall as the giant buildings in the area. It had large arms, which it swung outwards. Thankfully, no student was caught in the first wave of its arm...or, so that's what everyone thought at that moment.

Kenji watched on for a few moments, deciding that it wouldn't be worth facing especially now that he didn't have his seeds anymore, but that changed when he saw the earlobe girl stop, and place a hand to her ear.

"Huh..."

Kenji noticed that she seemed to be hearing something, so he walked closer.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh erm...yeah...no, I thought I heard the sound of a cry then but I can't hear it anymore...never mind, you should get away from that robot as well!"

"Yeah...say, where did you hear it?"

He asked as she was already running. Her finger pointed towards the robots general direction and she took off.

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, but he couldn't see anything or anyone that was there.

But, he had a weird feeling that she might have heard something.

So, he placed his hand on the ground.

"Search Life!"

Using his Life ability, he used a pulse of his energy to feel for other life that was in front of him. The pulse ran across the ground, up the building's, and through the halls of said building's. Using this ability allowed him to find life, that otherwise wouldn't be easy for him to see, it was good for a mission like this.

Nothing happened so far, and he was sure that he probably was paranoid…

But then he found what he had been searching for.

A life force was inside of a building. He didn't know how, maybe it got swept up in the arm strike. But he knew that he would have to go and help out however that he could do.

So, he took off running towards the building, even hearing the announcement "Two minutes left!" from Present Mic, something that he didn't even care about right now, all that he needed to know was that there was someone that needed his help.

Mina, who was rushing away, noticed Kenji running past her.

"H-Hey, going that way is crazy, you'll get hurt!"

"I'll be fine, the robots ignoring the building, I'll be able to help her!"

He waved her off with a smile, and continued running.

Mina looked on, and cocked her head curiously.

Kenji followed the life sign that he felt, and got towards a building. However, the entrance had already been collapsed, the building had been broken down at the front, Kenji slammed his hand against the entrance.

"Damn it!"

He yelled.

This time however, he knew that he couldn't back down.

Unlike winning the exam, or just passing, this was a real person in real danger, so he knew what he had to do.

Placing his hand on the rubble before him, he muttered "10 Percent Death Wave." which allowed his powers to be used at that level, and thankfully, it was enough. Because of his training with All Might, he managed to use it to a good degree, and to not cause serious harm to himself. Though his hand stung from using it, he ignored that for the moment, and rushed inside.

"Hello!"

He called, following the life signs that he felt.

He rushed through the lobby of the area, which looked to be a clothing store of some sort.

Following and continuing to run, he managed to come towards a place where he would be able to find the person that he needed too.

"Hello! I'm here to help you! I'm not a crazy robot or anything! You can trust me!"

His called was answered when he heard a meek "I-I'm here." so he followed after that.

Arriving at the place that he knew the person was, he saw...nothing. Or rather, he knew someone was there, but he couldn't see the person. He guessed, it was the same invisible girl that he had seen before, or rather, saw her clothing before, and now, couldn't see anything.

"Hey, it is okay, I am here now. You're not in danger. Can you walk?"

The young girls body twitched around, and then she felt a throb going through her ankle.

"Aah...m-my ankle, I think it's broken."

Kenji winced at that, knowing it would be a pain to fix up. But, he couldn't leave her, so he got close to her, and then turned around. The girl watched him, as he cocked his head backwards.

"I'll piggyback you out of here, and fix your ankle later on. I'd do it right now, but we have giant robot outside to contend with."

He heard her breathe audibly stunned.

"I-I heard before about the heroic points...you wont get many for just saving me, it isn't like we're in danger or anything."

"I don't care about points, you're hurt, and you're probably right about the points not being high, that doesn't factor into my decisions."

The young invisible girl let out a surprised, yet happy breath.

A few seconds later, he felt her hands touching his shoulder. Reaching behind, he felt around, trying to find a good place to touch, and inadvertently touched a place he was trying to avoid.

"You're touching my butt!"

She exclaimed wildly, causing Kenji's cheeks to burn red.

"I-I'm so sorry! I can't tell where to touch you! N-Not in that way or anything!"

"Hehehehe, my rescuer has a cute voice and cute reactions as well~ You were even staring at my boobs when you came in, you know~?"

"I-I wasn't doing it intentionally or anything! I can't even see you...w-wait, why are you naked anyway!?"

"Hehe, because it is for my Quirk~"

"That doesn't really answer my question!"

He heard her giggle while he remained red faced.

Then, he felt her hand touch his own, and guide it. Allowing her to continue, his hand found a good part of her to touch, so he could keep her on his body, using her leg as the place that he held with them being tucked under his arm.

"Well, that's a good place, we can go now."

"R-Right."

While looking shy, Kenji ran out of the area. He felt her...assets brushing against his back as he ran. She wasn't flat chested, he very much could determine that with this alone. So he was quite embarrassed in this kind of situation.

Running out of the building, a pierce of the roof fell down towards them. Kenji growled, and went to raise his hand...but, an explosion went off above them, with small pieces of the building falling down, not enough to do any damage.

Kenji looked towards the side, to see Katsuki looking on with slightly annoyed eyes.

"Kacchan! You protected us!"

"...I only did it because I wanted too, nothing to do with you."

Kenji develops a sly expression on his face.

"Ooh Kacchan you little Tsundere."

"I am not a Tsundere!" She snapped, and looked behind him to see the hulking robot aiming its fist towards them. "Move it idiot!"

Kenji turned his head along with the invisible girl to see the robots fist coming for them. He went to move, but Katsuki had dove for them already, knocking them down onto the ground, the fist slamming behind them instead, though because of that, Katsuki got a cut on her cheek.

Kenji looked towards Katsuki's face, seeing the blood, and petted her face gently, to her embarrassment.

"Who's being the idiot, jumping into save me, and you received the cut on your cheek."

"Well, you're a sorrowful idiot, besides I'd be annoyed if you had to go to hospital for this shit."

Kenji chuckled, as the robot raised its arm.

"Eeeeeeeeeeh! It is going to strike us!"

The invisible girl shrieked out, but Kenji waved his hand.

"I've got this."

Kenji raised his hand, and a black miasma gathered. Stronger and stronger, Katsuki and the invisible girl, along with a few other people, watched with amazement as the area around him began to turn into nothingness. Though thanks to the others being behind him, they didn't feel it.

The robot readied its fist, and aimed towards the young boy, who cocked his head upwards.

Then, he allowed his power to flow down to his shoes. The Life Energy that he has. From under his shoes, something began to grow.

"Over Life, Springy Grass!"

Having put grass on his shoes, and was able to keep it alive easily with his Quirk, he poured his energy into it, and because of that, he managed to jump high.

Then, with his black miasma twisting around his hand, he rotated his body. The miasma followed suit, and soon became a violent rotating swirl of black miasma. Using that momentum, would only strengthen the attack.

"45 Percent Death Twister!"

Bypassing the fist that was thrown at him, Kenji launched the attack right for the enemy that was before him. Shooting it out strongly, the attack embedded into the torso of the robot. Spinning around like that also helped with the striking power of the attack, messing up the torso of the robot so much that eventually, Kenji's power obliterated the torso all together, turning it into nothingness.

"Wow..."

"Holy crap!"

"That's awesome!"

But, the others witnessed the entire attack overcoming the giant robot, and turned the robot into nothingness. Destroying the robots torso, the power spread out through the systems of the robot, and an explosion occurred due to that, as Kenji fell down to the ground, his hand suffering the consequences of the attack all together.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Kenji gripped his arm, and fell down to the ground, where it began bleeding. Though ten months ago, it would have been worse. He panted, but looked at the space the robot was, and people were surprised by such a thing, how he managed to take it out with a single attack.

"Idiot, you always go overboard." Katsuki growled, looking at his arm. "Heal it already."

"Hehe, right after this. But thanks for the concern Kacchan."

Kenji winced, turning to the invisible girl.

Said girl looked...well, Kenji couldn't tell. But she didn't pull away as far as he could tell. But since he couldn't tell where she was, he felt awkward.

"Erm, where is your foot exactly?"

"Hehe, here."

The girl grabbed a nearby rock, and placed it by her foot.

He looked down at her foot as much as he could anyway, and placed a hand there.

"Don't worry, I'll heal your ankle now."

She watched on as Kenji began healing her foot. She noticed that the way he twisted his own foot, he was in pain as well. She had heard of his Quirk before, and right now, he was taking on the damage that she suffered with his own body.

"I'm so sorry...thank you for saving me! And healing me too! My name is Toru Hagakure, what's yours?!"

"Kenji...ngh….Mikami..."

He answered with a grimace, as her ankle was snapped back together, and he panted, falling onto his butt. Breathing in and out, he placed a hand on his arm, and began healing said arm, as the announcement went off.

"And that's time everyone!"

A loud bell went off around them, as Katsuki clicked her tongue.

"Damn it, I wanted to destroy more things!"

She yelled as Kenji chuckled softly, Toru watched on and though no one could see, her cheeks tinged pink at not only being rescued, but how he selflessly began healing her despite already being in pain, in her books, he was a good person. She even knew that even if he did this, it wouldn't change his heroic points much, but he didn't seem to care, which earned her respect all the same.

Kenji looked up, to see that same bird headed boy once more, looking towards him. He flinched, as he merely said "Memories of the darkness." which made Kenji fear for his life, and mutter himself "Why does he keep saying that to me?" while moving closer towards Katsuki.

"What are you moving closer to me for?"

"...That boy, is giving me a fright, I'd rather stay next to you in case he does something."

Katsuki rolled her eyes...but, she couldn't deny that it was a little worrying when the boy looked at both of them.

* * *

When the exam finished, Katsuki headed home, while Kenji sat on the same beach that he had been too God knows how many times with Izuku. He looked out of it, he looked as if his life had been lost for some reason.

"Since the exam finished, I haven't seen All Might. I guess he's busy doing something interesting or, maybe he's..." His eyes turned towards Izuku, seeing that he was just sat there, with his eyes turned white, and a weird expression on his face. "Geez, what's wrong Deku-kun? Don't look so down, you aced the written portion and I am sure that did well on the practical, right?"

He hadn't actually heard what happened with the exam over where Izuku was. All he knew was that someone one shotted the 0 pointer, and he heard people talk about a green haired kid doing it, so he put two and two together, and figured out what was what.

"...I didn't manage to beat a single point robot..."

Kenji clenched his fist, feeling the after-effects of the Death Quirk. Though it wasn't so bad, now that he had been healed by his own powers. Even then, he still felt his arm feeling numb, and other things like that.

"I heard that you managed to take down a 0 pointer with a single shot."

"Y-Yeah...but, my arm broke in the process….Recovery Girl healed me with her powers….but, I wont get into U.A now there's no way...I failed Ken-kun, I wont go to U.A...I'm sure you've probably passed, right?"

"Dunno until next week. I only managed to take down a few robots. Most of the time, I healed or helped people. I also got stripped as well by a girl...erm, Ashido-san I think she said her name was. She used her...acid I think Quirk to strip my clothing off me. That was embarrassing. And that set me back as well."

Izuku clenched his mouth closed, while Kenji's eyes gave him a weird look.

"S-So, y-you were s-stripped huh..."

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh it up."

"Okay~ Hahahahahahaha!"

Kenji looked annoyed as he laughed at his expense.

Though, he was glad to see him cheered up at least.

But, his mind cast to the battle, and wondered if he did enough. He knew of the heroic and battle points, and just hoped he got enough of them to pass the exam. And he hoped Izuku managed to pass with heroic points as well.

* * *

With dutiful eyes, Himiko Toga watched Kenji within his room, doing crunches even after the exam that day, he was practising his hardest. Even before her, she had what appeared to be a schedule of what he would be doing.

"Now it is 7.45, he should be switching to press ups..." Her eyes went towards the room, and saw that in fact, he had done what she thought. "Check. So punctual, makes me all the more happy~"

Her eyes went over the young boy once more, and wrote something down.

He did this every night, pushing himself. On nights Izuku was around, he tutored him as well or just talked with him, and Himiko liked how dedicated he was to become stronger, and how hard he pushed himself, she admired that quite a bit.

Then minutes passed by, until it turned 8 in the evening.

"Now, he should be doing..." A door bell rung, his door bell. Himiko hummed, and looked downwards to see that it was Katsuki. "That girl again...what is she doing here...? She keeps visiting him...hmmmm...and it is late as well...she can't be thinking about doing stuff when I..."

"Kenji, your girlfriend is here~"

Hikari called from below, Kenji's face turning flustered.

"He's not my boyfriend woman!"

Katsuki snapped at Hikari, as Himiko murmured "Better not be." and watched with interest.

"Mom, don't say that! Kacchan will become embarrassed!"

"Hehe, sorry dear, but she came over again, this late, seems like she wants something~ Maybe it is a cuddle~"

Hikari teased as Kenji ran down the stairs, meeting eyes with Katsuki, and looked slightly shy.

"K-Kacchan, whats going on? You came late. We only saw one another at the exam today."

She turned her head to the side, trying to keep her composure.

"I was walking by after doing something for that hag, and decided to stop round. That's all."

"I-I see, please come inside Kacchan. I'll make some tea for us."

Himiko watched as Katsuki walked in with embarrassment.

Watching from her place, she saw the pair enter Kenji's bedroom with some tea Kenji made a few minutes later.

They sat down on the bed, and Himiko twirled a knife within her hand, watching as they spoke together about a variety of subjects. From what she could tell, it seemed like they were laughing about something, it seemed that Kenji could make Katsuki laugh, even if it was more tamed than Kenji's own, and looked odd since she didn't even smile most of the time. She even saw how close they were, and every once in a while, Kenji would lean against her shoulder, or Katsuki would place a hand on his shoulder or other places, and made her feel...jealous.

"Seems like they are 'special friends'...I should become 'special friends' with them too and we'd be 'special friends' together, I wonder if Reaper-chan will allow me to become 'special friends' with Kenji-kun too..."

The young girl watched for well over an hour, and decided that eventually, she'd have to find away to become, even more close than they were now.

* * *

A week passed by, and Kenji waited for the results. Hikari also stayed in that day, waiting for the envelop to come by, and couldn't deny that it would be great if he did get in. She was excited, and he was as well, to finally get into U.A.

"Come on postman, hurry up!"

Kenji complained, throwing his feet onto the couch.

"Hehe, so impatient, I wouldn't worry dear, I am sure that you have gotten into the course, you are quite strong. And I heard from Yu-chan, that you did quite well as well, so I wouldn't worry about it at all."

Kenji nodded his head strongly.

"Yeah, I did my best, I am sure that the rest shall come soon."

Kenji waited with little patience. He wanted to know what it was right now. He wanted his results, no matter what.

Then, Kenji's phone began to ring. Curiously, he looked towards the phone, and saw that it was Izuku.

"Hello Deku-"

[I GOT IN! I GOT IN! I GOT IN! KEN-KUN! I GOT INTO U.A! I'M ACTUALLY A STUDENT AT U.A RIGHT NOW!]

Kenji grimaced and pulled his hand away from his head. Taking a few seconds, he inhaled, and exhaled.

"So, I take it that you got in."

[Yeah! I did! It just came, and I got in! That girl, she went to protest on my behalf, but Present Mic said himself that I earned enough points to get into U.A! That's the best isn't it Ken-kun?! Has yours come yet?]

"Aah, no, not yet. Lazy postman I guess. But, congratulations Deku-kun, you did very well, and definitely earned that Quirk of yours by saving that girl, and gaining admission all at the same time."

[Thanks! I am sure you got in as well! Since I did, you'd have to as well!]

"Hehe, yeah, I hope I have."

[Yeah! I've got to go, speak later.]

"Yeah, speak later."

Kenji hung up the phone as Hikari giggled.

"He seems very happy Kenji. He also got into U.A did he?"

"A-Aha, yeah, that's right, he did. I'm glad for Deku-kun, he did amazingly well."

Hikari smiled, happy that Kenji could express such a happiness for someone else.

* * *

Then, after a while, it finally happened, when the letter finally came. The official stamp and everything, Kenji's eyes widened when seeing it, the same for Hikari.

"Open it! Open it spring breeze! Lets see what's inside!"

Kenji gave his Mother a curious expression.

"You'd think that it is you who's getting into U.A from this."

Hikari waved a hand through her hair, as her body shook.

"Yes, but I'm so excited Kenji! This is it! You're going to be attending U.A!"

"You haven't even seen the results yet."

"Well, lets see them then!"

She cheered, as Kenji opened the letter.

Dropping out of it, was a hologram disc. Hikari gave it a questioning look as Kenji looked over it before activating it.

[Dear Kenji Mikami. Hello, and good day. I'm sorry to inform you that you haven't met the requirements for joining U.A, you're simply too dangerous after seeing what happened during the practical, and we are sorry, but we cannot take the risk with your Quirk, you're too dangerous for our campus, and your possible connection to the Villain Grim Reaper. We cannot place the students at risk. I am sorry, I hope you understand the situation. From Principal Nezu.]

She watched his face turn bright at the beginning...but, it gradually fell. She could see pain, hurt within his eyes as he continued to watch it, and when it finished, Kenji's eyes lowered to the ground.

"...That's that then..."

"Ooh spring breeze, I'm so sorry...but, that's not right, they can't say that...that can't be real..."

"It came in the same envelop...and the disc looks legit...it seems quite insane to do a horrid prank on me like this so I doubt it would be unless they really hated me or where out to get me but...Mom, I...I thought that applying to U.A...would be my chance...you know? I thought...I'm sorry...I let you down. I tried my best Mom...I really did. I read up on everything I could...I learned as much as I could, even the heroic points which no one knew about, I found out about them through lots of studying past exams and everything...I trained so hard that I could barely walk sometimes...but, that's all for nothing...in the end, it didn't matter, they see me as everyone else sees me, and it wasn't anything to do with my performance...was it me...? Did I do something wrong...? Was it because I used my Death Quirk...? I tried so hard not too...but, someone was in danger so I had to do something...they're afraid of me..."

Hikari could see how depression and sadness was taking over him, and she could understand why as well.

She pulled closer to her son, and petted his head.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong spring breeze, you don't have anything to be blamed for, and you didn't let me down either, don't think that. Your Quirk, doesn't define you. No matter what anyone else says, that's not who you are my spring breeze. And I know how hard you tried, you always do. And even if they don't accept you...I always will, because I know who you are, inside, and outside. If this is real, then they've lost out on one of the best students they'd ever have."

Kenji hiccuped, trying to keep his composure despite failing to do so, Hikari could even see his hands shaking with sadness, which in turn broke her heart.

"Just another set back, I prepared for this, I always prepare for disappointment...I still have options...but, I really wanted to go with Deku-kun...and Kacchan...I wanted us all to become Hero's together, and try our bests...hehe, Deku-kun got in, and I'm sure Kacchan did...I'm so happy for them...I'll just tell them that I dropped out, I don't want to ruin their dreams by my own being...don't worry Mom, I have options."

Despite him keep saying that, she could see how it tore through him sadly, that even Hero Academies judged him on his Father, and not Kenji as a person, even she felt that was wrong.

"Of course you do...but, this just doesn't seem right, Nezu-chan wouldn't ever say that...and I'm sure Toshi-kun wouldn't allow this either...something's not right about this...they didn't even mention your score..."

"Mom, I'm going to go out for a while...I just want to be a alone, and have sometime to think..."

Hikari nodded her head.

"Okay spring breeze. Think positive thoughts my spring breeze."

"Yeah...positive thoughts..."

With a depressed face, Kenji stood up, and walked out of the room, dropping the disc onto the ground as if he had lost strength within his fingers, looking defeated.

Once he was gone, Hikari picked up the disc, and played it again and again.

"There's something not right here...I'm going to go and see Nezu-chan myself."

With determined eyes of a mother, Hikari was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Walking across a secret area within the city, Katsuki casually glanced around. Not many people would be able to come here. They would only be able to reach it if they had a Quirk that could help them fly, like her, or to climb easily.

She walked into a wooden type house, Kenji had created using his Quirk. Sitting down with his knees to his chest, and though he wasn't crying, she did see that he looked depressed.

"H-How did you get here? How did you know about this place?"

"I know where you go when you want to be alone. By the way, I got into U.A."

His sullen eyes looked towards her, and though he had been dealt terrible news, he tried his best to be happy for her, he was happy for her. Even with his acceptance being denied, he was glad that she managed to get into the school.

"I'm glad you did Kacchan...well done, you deserve it. You did so well Kacchan."

"Yeah..." She walked closer, and sat down beside him. "I saw your Mom, and she looked extremely pissed off, she even gave me a fright with how angry she looked, didn't think she could look so scary. She didn't say much, but it seems like you...didn't get in? I don't understand how that's possible, you kicked ass and..."

Kenji clutched his hand, anger and sadness filling his face at the same time.

"...It's because of him...it always goes back to that bastard...because of my Father, they see me as a dangerous person, connected to him...everyone always hates me...even the school thinks I'm dangerous...they wont let me in Kacchan...even when I try my hardest, they're scared I'd hurt the students...I wouldn't do that...I'm trying my best to...think of other things I can do now...I need to have another plan I guess..."

Katsuki watched as he tried hard to control his emotions, so she placed her arms around his neck, and brought him to her chest.

Katsuki wasn't really good with her feelings, but when seeing Kenji this broken up, it hurt her. Even bringing Kenji down to tears was shocking. She had rarely ever seen him like this, and for this to have affected him this much, it just showed her how much this really meant to him.

Realizing what she had done, he pulled away, and looked to the side.

"I'm sorry, these are my burdens, please...you don't have to worry about me Kacchan. I'll be okay, you go and have fun, you deserve it after getting in..."

"I'm not going anywhere, so shut your damn mouth about stupid things, as if I'd leave when you're like this."

He felt a pulse erupting from his heart, seeing and hearing the surprisingly kind voice that she used. It wasn't usually in Katsuki to use such a voice...but, with him, it seemed that there was a lot of things Katsuki didn't do with others and yet did it with him.

"I thought...this was my chance, I put everything into it, I trained so hard to control my Quirk, I trained so much that my body trembled and I did my best to not use my Father's Quirk, even when I had to, I never used it where someone could be hurt...but, if even a Hero's school can't accept me...how can I get anyone else too…? They'll always look at me...and think I'm exactly like him, it doesn't matter what I do, what I say, they see my Death Quirk...and that's how it goes...I'm still going to try and prove to everyone I'm not like that but...why can't they accept me as me and not as my Father…?"

Those words, were very impactful on Katsuki.

Just listening to them caused her to feel sorry for him.

After everything that he did, trying his hardest. She even saw how he helped people above scoring points, even putting himself into danger for people...yet, they still didn't want him, it caused her to feel anger, more so than she usually had.

But, surprisingly, just looking at Kenji made her feel relaxed as well, so she didn't explode with her rage this time, though her hand was trembling due to her building rage.

"...If they can't accept you, then I'm not going either."

He gasped, looking up from her chest, seeing her looking down at him seriously.

"Kacchan! N-No, not because of me...you can't...it's your dream to go, don't give it up because of me, I couldn't handle it...you'd make a great Hero, even if I am not one...you can be a great Hero Kacchan..."

"Well, even if it is the best school, it doesn't matter, I wouldn't go if they didn't accept you. Screw them bastards. We can become Hero's our own way."

He couldn't fight the overwhelming feelings that were building up inside of him. Katsuki, looked genuine, serious, and it was so surprising that he couldn't understand why anyone would do this for him, to give up their dreams, for him.

"Y-You'd do that for me...Kacchan? W-Why would you do that for me…?"

Katsuki ran a finger across his face, surprising him even more, and leaned closer, though she held an embarrassed blush on her cheeks when looking into his eyes.

"Because...ugh, don't make me say it...it's embarrassing...just know that I'd not go if you couldn't, they're losing out on two of the best damn Hero's because of their stupid ass prejudice! I'll rip that damn hologram of All Might apart and shove it up their asses somehow!"

"...All Might? What do you mean?"

Katsuki looked confused as did Kenji.

"The hologram that told you you're not going to U.A."

"I got one off Nezu-sensei...not, All Might."

Katsuki's eyes narrowed.

"From Nezu huh.."

"Y-Yeah, from Principal Nezu..."

"Nezu….not All Might…?"

"N-No, I got mine from the Principal...why, didn't you get one off him?"

Katsuki's eyes flickered then she furrowed her eyebrows, something clicked within her mind.

"I see...Ken, stay here, I'll be back soon."

"Kacchan?"

"Just stay here, I'll be back soon, I promise."

Kenji didn't understand what she was going to do, but it seemed like she was serious, so he agreed with her, and allowed her to do what she needed to do.

"Okay Kacchan...I'll wait here."

Katsuki gave Kenji one last look, before sighing and leaving the area, knowing exactly where she needed to go next.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Hikari burst into Nezu's office, causing the animal man to be surprised along with a few of the faculty members, including All Might who looked on with confusion. "I'm sorry Principal Nezu-chan, but I need to talk to you all about something important!"

"...What is it Hikari-chan?"

Hikari walked forward, past the teachers standing around, and put the disc on the desk.

"I need to talk about the hologram you sent...you have to confirm if it is real or not. Because, as far as I can tell, it is. And if it is, then I'm disappointed, it is discriminating against my son because of his Father, and wont let him in simply because he's his Father's son, and has his Quirk, which he can't control in the sense that he was born with it, I wont stand for anyone bullying my son, especially for something that he was born with. So, I'd like answers, right now."

The teachers watched as Hikari showed a surprising amount of rage.

It was so unexpected.

She didn't show it as a deadly way, it wasn't when she was facing down an enemy.

It was a Mother's way to show her concern for her child, and it was clear on her face how upset she was right now.

The teachers in the room all looked afraid. It wasn't what she said, but how she looked.

The gentlest Hero, did truly have an angry side, and now that it was showing, it was quite worrying.

But, Nezu gave her a weird look.

"Hikari-chan, I don't understand, what are you talking about? We were just discussing how Kenji Mikami-san got the highest grades on the written rivaling a girl called Momo Yaoyorozu-san, who got in on special recommendation. These two are quite highly intelligent, we were just discussing the future placements of these children when you came in."

Hikari this time was the one who was confused.

"But, in your hologram, you said you wouldn't accept him. It looks so real...are you telling me it isn't?"

Nezu took the hologram that she laid on the table, and played it to himself.

Then, once finishing, he looked stunned.

"I-Indeed, this looks very official, it is indistinguishable from the real ones...but, I didn't do this Hikari-chan. I didn't send this."

Hikari looked confused by what was being said.

"B-But, I don't understand. Someone went to all the trouble...to mess with Kenji's head...by gaining a real disc, overriding it with their words, and to send such a thing to the house in a U.A official envelop? That's some elaborate horrible joke if that's the case. It was so out there that I couldn't believe someone would go that far just to shatter my Kenji's feelings, and I didn't want to believe you'd do that...no, I couldn't accept it, it's so confusing."

"I-It seems so, I haven't got an explanation for it other than someone is playing a cruel joke. But yes, that's how it is Hikari-chan, your son is academically brilliant. Along with his practical exam as well. While he didn't score high in the robot annihilation, he scored high with the heroics. Your son passed with flying color's...I'm so sorry that someone sent this as a sick joke."

Hikari inhaled, and exhaled deeply.

"S-So, he got into U.A, yes? And you wont discriminate against him being my stupid husbands son?"

"Yes, that's right, we're pleased he's going to be here, and of course not."

Hikari placed a hand on her chest, and breathed out.

"Phew, thought that I would have to become more angry….waah, I hate becoming angry, especially with you Nezu-chan, I find you the most adorable thing ever, so it tore me to become angry like that. But, hearing this, I am content...people playing bad jokes on my Kenji, there's some sick people in the world. Especially to go this far."

"I agree, and we'll look into this. To be able to set all this up, it must have taken time, and to even get the official U.A type of envelop as well as the official hologram disc, it is troublesome. But don't worry, we wont rest until we find out who did this. Just know that we here at U.A can appreciate your sons abilities, he was once upon a time on track to get in through special recommendations and scores like these just prove to me that it wasn't unfounded either."

Hikari edged closer to the bear/dog Principal, and gave him a hug, the males in the room looked jealous of what was going on.

"Ooh I know you will. I am sorry for coming here so angrily. I just saw the despair on my sons face, and couldn't contain my anger anymore. But, he really got in~ Yes, my baby is going to become the best Hero ever~ He's going to be so happy~"

Hikari cheered, while she jumped up and down. Nezu, who was stuck in her embrace, rubbed against her large breasts, redness filling his cheeks, while the males all thought " _Damn lucky bastard for being so cute to her._ " and continued to hold their glares for their animal Principal.

* * *

"You son of a bitch!"

Katsuki growled, as she stormed through an alleyway. A person in a hood turned casually to Katsuki. Katsuki was about to grab this person...but stopped when seeing their eyes.

"My, you've got a temper today, what's wrong Life and Death boy lover?"

"You and I both know it was you who took it! Now, give me the real hologram disc right now! Haven't you messed with him enough already!?"

"There's never 'enough' Katsuki. But, you managed to figure it out, I sent the fake one towards him yeah. The despairing look on his face, the questioning of his powers, all the more delicious to see. I'm so happy right now, I don't even care if he has the real one." The hood produced an envelop, and tossed it to Katsuki who caught it angrily. "Though it doesn't change the fact that even if he goes there, we'll eventually meet again."

"You leave him alone!"

The hood casually walks past Katsuki who was enraged at this point.

"But, while that person looks only at Kenji, and not me, I have to do something to get attention, don't I? It isn't right, I'm just as good, better than Kenji, my Quirk is better, and yet their eyes...are always on him, so I have to take any chance I get to mess with both of you...but, you came here, all concerned. It's like you really love him huh."

Katsuki tossed her head towards the side, glancing back to see a smirk.

"I wont let you hurt him again."

"Funny, I didn't think you were a comedian."

"I'm not joking, I wont leave his side, not after what he's done and continues to do for me."

"If you say so Katsuki. Go and have fun with Kenji...while you can~"

Katsuki shuddered...but even she knew that she couldn't mess with this person casually, they were powerful. Usually, Katsuki wouldn't care, and attack...but in this instance, she knew she wouldn't be able to do that.

"We will, I'm not leaving him ever again. He's mine."

With those words, Katsuki took off out of the alleyway, and towards Kenji once more.

The hood watched her leave, and snickered "True love, is always for those who wait the longest, isn't that right Katsuki? You've waited for so long now, just a testament to your love for him~ I know what that feels like~" and then turned around and giggled evilly to themselves.

* * *

"Let go of me please!"

"Hush you, I'm bringing you to my future Dad, so keep quiet."

"N-Noooooooooooooooooooo! Please don't do this to me!"

"Shut up! Even if you aren't my type, I'll gladly cut you if you don't keep quiet."

Himiko playfully threatened as she dragged an unknown man through the corridor of the building that Grim Reaper resided. Other Villain's watched her drag him, became intrigued, and followed after her as well.

Then, she got to Grim Reaper's door and knocked on it.

"Dad, I'm back, with a scum bag."

[Scum bag? What's this about?]

Himiko opened the door, dragging the crying man around and then threw him in front of the onlooking cloak wearing Grim Reaper. The man stood up, grabbing his scythe from the side, and slowly walked forward.

"You see Dad, this bad man here was playing with Kenji-kun's cute heart. For whatever reason, it seems like they made Kenji-kun upset, and that's not nice, is it? I watched him, and he has been tailing the post man, and planted a letter inside of his post bag. I got a brief glimpse at it, and it said awful things. It could be connected to those guys that want to take your son away. And if it is, I'm not happy, I wanna cut these people for upsetting my cute Kenji-kun, I want to see them be cut up and make them bleed~"

Grim Reaper became even more intrigued, and walked closer to the crying man.

"Is that so? Have you been causing my son unnecessary distress?"

"N-No! I don't know what you're talking about! Please don't hurt me!"

"He's lying, he seemed so sure to fight me before. He tried to stab me to get away, but now he's suddenly turned into a blubbering mess. It seems like he's switched his tune. So, shall we cut him until he sings like a canary~?"

Himiko's sweet sickly voice caused Grim Reaper to chuckle, giving her a pet on the head.

"You're such a quick learner, yes that's exactly what we need to do." She smiled as Grim Reaper grabbed the man, threw him against the wall, and within a second, held his scythe in a reverse grip, the blade pressed against his throat from down below, and his eyes met the crying man's. "Now, I've got two options for you. Either, you talk, or I begin cutting you slowly. Or, I could have one of the members do it, some are very blood thirsty, so I suggest answering quickly."

Tears streamed out of his eyes, he looked so frightened. The other Villain's watched on from a distance, and some smirked, some seemed intrigued, and some seemed to be just genuinely happy, none seemed bored, they always liked when Grim Reaper showed this side of himself.

"P-Please! I don't know what you're talking about! Please! I'm sorry! I don't understand! Why have I been kidnapped!?"

Grim Reaper tossed his eyes towards a young woman wearing glasses.

"Is he saying the truth?"

The young woman adjusted her glasses, then nodded.

"He can't get past my eyes, he's speaking the truth sir."

"Your Quirk is always handy with situations like this." He turned back towards the man, and raised the blade higher, touching his skin with the blade. "So, what's the last thing that you remember before Himiko there took you?"

"I-I was w-working my j-job a-at a c-company a-and then s-suddenly, I was blind folded...a-and then a-all I can remember is that girl there dragging me around..."

Grim Reaper turned to the glasses wearer once more who inclined her head.

"I see...then, we're dealing with someone who can either hypnotize people, erase memories, or both...probably from two separate people...and if these bastards are connected to that main bastard then..."

"Wow, so we're dealing with mind control or something~ Awesome~ We should cut them right away~ Especially if they are targeting Kenji-kun, that's not right at all~"

Himiko sang out with a daring smile on her face.

Grim Reaper was about to answer when one of the members turned around, and looked at the door.

"Sir, we've got company."

Grim Reaper snickered as the door bust open. Several men walked in with machine guns, and all fired towards the group of Villain's. Some of the bullets went for Himiko who was surprised, and went to pull away, but Grim Reaper grabbed her shoulder faster than she could even think, thrust her behind him to protect her, and blocked the bullets with his scythe spinning fast, emitting a black miasma, creating a thick wall of the miasma, destroying the bullets upon impact.

Gathering the miasma around his scythe, he aimed for the enemies guns.

"Death Cutter!"

Unleashing a thin wave of Death energy from his scythe after spinning a single time at rapid speed, the bullets, all of them, were disintegrated, taken out with a single attack. Even the ones fired afterwards, couldn't stand up to the death power, and managed to take them all out of existence.

The wave continued on, hitting each of their guns, and by using his power, the guns disintegrated into nothingness, and they all stood there, their hands shaking incredibly.

Swinging his scythe around, he stopped it at the floor, and gave a smirk.

"That should level the playing field a little bit." He looked towards his Villain comrades, and then tossed his head to the side. "Capture them, alive."

[Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

The group of Villain's turned blood thirsty and rushed forward. Because of their unique and weird yet handy Quirk's, or just their general fighting styles, they managed to overthrow the attackers with minimal effort. Pinning them to walls, pinning them to the ground, having them in vice grips, or otherwise disabled.

"My turn~! I'll use the skills my future Dad taught me hehe~"

Himiko jumped forward towards one of the men. He aimed his fist for the young girl, but she twisted her hand to force it to the side, at the same time punched him across the face. Following through, she jumped upwards, and to the side, wrapping her legs around the back of his neck, then twisted as she slammed her hand into his back from her position by bending backwards, forcing the man down to the ground, pulling out her knife, and held it to his throat.

"N-No don't!"

"Move, and my knife shall cut through your skin, be a good boy now and don't move. Dad will decide what to do with you."

She threatened, making the man shiver with terror.

Himiko looked up to Grim Reaper who gained a sadistic smile.

"Good job everyone. Seems a little too easy though. These people don't even have Quirk's...I guess they relied on the element of surprise..."

"A-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Suddenly, the man that was behind Grim Reaper, the one that Himiko captured before, began screaming. Pain throbbed in his head, and he fell down to the floor as if he was in excruciating pain. Grim Reaper noticed that his eyes seemed to be flying all over the place, and the man kept saying "It burns!" again and again, wondering what was happening.

"That wasn't my fault, I didn't do that." A number of the Villain's turned to Himiko who looked on with a curious face. "It wasn't though. I'm just saying, that's not on me."

The man convulsed in place for a few moments...but, then stopped all together, falling to the ground, lifeless.

Grim Reaper walked closer towards the man, and bent down.

Checking on a pulse...he couldn't find one.

"He's dead."

Grim Reaper announced with actual surprise.

The Villain's looked surprised, but then something else happened.

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! So hot! It burns!]

The members of whatever group they were apart of, screamed, and clutched their heads. The Villain's including Himiko pulled away, and watched the men convulse the same as the first one. Seconds later, they fell down to the ground, dead.

"Damn, it's like they died of a headache or something."

Himiko waved her hand in front of their eyes to be sure, but there was no life there.

"It seems to be a little bit more than that imbecile. Clearly, something happened to their brains, and that killed them."

One of the members said, looking wonderingly towards the corpses.

"It's like they had a mental overload, or their brains were fried."

Another member said, as Grim Reaper gave them curious looks.

"I've never heard of a Quirk that can do that. However, it might not be a Quirk at all. It could be some kind of technology that activated, and fried their brains. Well, it seems that we have a mystery on our hands."

[Yes sir! What shall we do sir!?]

Rather than be worried...it seemed like they were all up for a challenge. Each and everyone of them seemed to be excited rather than scared. And that was rather endearing for Grim Reaper, who showed a charismatic smile on his face for all of them.

"Of course, we'll begin by making sure that this was tech, then we'll go from there...I guess someone should inform the family of this poor bastard who got caught up in this that he's deceased. But, lets be tactful about it, okay?"

"I'll do that for you sir. The others wouldn't be able to be as tactful as I am."

The woman with glasses announced while pushing said glasses up her nose, causing Grim Reaper to nod.

"Right, you do that. Himiko, your favourite job is going to be expanded, I want you to have eyes on Kenji all of the time now, morning, day and night. If they risk sending people here, there's no telling what they might do to Kenji, I'll have people switch with you from time to time so you can have rest but that's your main priority right now. I'm not so worried about Hikari, she can overpower most people. But if this is who I think it is, then no doubt that they'll target that child...be ready, for anything."

Himiko clapped her hands together, cheering gleefully.

"Yes~! Leave it to me Dad~! I've got Kenji-kun~"

Grim Reaper gave a delightfully gleeful expression, matching Himiko's own.

"Good, I'll leave that to you then. I'm going to go and check these bastards brains for signs of tampering."

[Yes sir!]

The entire group cheered, and looked determined, while Grim Reaper gave off a dark smile, ready for the challenge ahead.

* * *

Later on, Katsuki walked back into the place where she left Kenji, and saw that he was still sat there. Upon seeing her face, a smirk erupted over her face, confusing the young boy.

"Kacchan?"

"It seems that there was a sick bastard who played a prank on you." Kenji looked confused as Katsuki sat down beside him. "I went over towards the school, and demanded for the real results, and got them. Here, Ken, you got in."

Kenji gasped, opening the envelop, and, the real hologram disk appeared this time. He switched it on, and watched it with Katsuki. The hologram showed All Might, and he went onto explain that Kenji had gotten in, his scores on the tests, among other things.

As he watched, Katsuki noticed that his face turned more and more upwards. Relief, happiness, joy, she was glad that he expressed all of these, and that if she could make it happen, then she was all the more satisfied with it.

Once it was done, Kenji turned towards Katsuki and shed tears...but, they were tears of happiness.

"Kacchan...thank you Kacchan!"

Katsuki ran a hand through her hair, trying to look as aloof as she could.

"Yeah well, there's sick bastards out there that would play pranks. Don't fall for it next time."

Kenji sweat dropped, but gave a small smile towards her.

"I-I didn't have any comparisons, I didn't know that it was a fake...then again, I should have expected it, people send horrid things around to me all the time anyway...b-but, Kacchan, thank you for doing this for me...it's really sweet."

Katsuki blushed as his arms went around her. She looked embarrassed, but she couldn't deny that she was happy internally.

"It's fine, I thought it was suspicious anyway. I mean, you did better than most there. Not me, but most."

Kenji hiccuped, and smiled as their faces stayed close to one another. He even felt that she was hugging him back as well, which did surprise him, but he was so happy right now that he didn't care about anything else.

"I thought you'd say something like that. But Kacchan...thank you, I mean it...you really did all that for me...no one besides my Mom ever does these kind things for me...s-so, thank you Kacchan..." Realizing their closeness, Kenji accepted it, as did Katsuki, and leaned even closer. "Kacchan, erm...y-yeah, Kacchan I'm...sorry about worrying you...but, I feel so at ease with you..."

"I am glad you got in, it would have been boring without competition...I'm not good at this shit! Ugh, I struggle with this crap Ken! I wont be able to take it!"

Kenji chuckled as Katsuki returned to her usual self, which made him all the more happy. His cheek brushed against her own, nuzzling against her, making her feel complex about a few different things.

"I don't understand much about emotions either. But, I do understand that I'm very happy with Kacchan, so don't worry about this stuff, just be you Kacchan, that's the Kacchan that I like after all. I don't want you to be someone you're not, I like the you who sits beside me, who makes sure that I am okay, even if you can't express it well, I'm the same, so lets just do it with actions rather than words, okay?"

Katsuki's blush intensified, as did Kenji's, the pair looking deeply into the others eyes. Her fingers ran across his cheek, brushing some of his black hair out of his face, and inhaled deeply.

"...You're so embarrassing...but, you are...you are Ken, so that's to be expected. Actions huh.."

Kenji felt the closeness that they had, and they hadn't moved either, being within the others embrace.

"Kacchan, about what you did for me...thank you..."

"You already said that, idiot."

"Hehe, maybe so, but I just want you to know...it means a lot to me that you cared so much about my feelings...now we get to go to school together, I'm so happy..."

Katsuki, looking deeply into his white and black eyes, seeing his vulnerable looks, yet his manly face at the same time, placed a hand on the side of his face, and gently stroked it, remembering what happened before, and decided she wouldn't hold back.

"Ken...you know, the past ten months have been..."

"I-I...Kacchan, we've been getting...closer..."

"Yeah...we really have. I'm...unsure of how to say it..."

"Say what..."

"Ken, I need to tell you..." Her mind went back to the person before, their disgusting face, and remembered what they could do. "Answer me this Ken."

"Sure, what?"

"When you look at me...does anything come to your mind?"

"...When I look at you huh...I feel kind of intense...more than I ever have before...and those ribbons Kacchan...I'm sure I use to own something like that...even then...I don't get emotions much...I've never been around people this long to understand them...is this normal? My heart is increasing, and I feel weird inside when I look at you...not bad, but...extremely good...is it normal?"

Katsuki's fingers brushed over his flushing skin once more.

"What's normal anyway? Just act on instinct, I always do, and it works out for me. You over think things, just rely on instincts sometimes."

"Instinct...huh...yeah, that sounds good, I'll rely on that then..."

Katsuki leaned towards him, as he did towards her, no words having to be expressed between them.

Not even sure of why, Kenji felt a pulling, a connection between them, and he wanted to explore it, and so did Katsuki as well.

He felt good, and she felt good too. His hand found her own, hormones bouncing inside of them, yet also compassion and kindness. What Katsuki did for him, was something he never expected, and because of that, he was drawn to her even more, and as for Katsuki...she didn't want to be out of his embrace, and she knew what she wanted, and she was going to take it...

That was until fate...or rather someone else, stepped in and something hit Katsuki on the head.

"Ugh!" She growled getting off the disappointed Kenji, looking equally disappointed. "Who threw that!? I'll kill them!"

Katsuki looked around with her eyes flaring like explosions were going off inside of her.

"Who threw what, Kacchan?"

"Something hit me then! Damn it, now the mood is completely gone! I'm going to murder who ever did this! I bet it was that damn Deku! Or the frog girl! Or that damn invisible woman! I'll kill them all! Especially if those damn women flirt with you!"

"Hehe, don't say that Kacchan, we're going to be Hero's, no time for murdering now, and when did they flirt with me?"

Katsuki was frustrated, and Kenji felt disappointed but happy that he was beginning to understand a few things.

* * *

Outside, Himiko, twirling a rock in her hand, smiled happily while saying "The moods completely gone~" in her usual chipper twisted voice, and watched with sweet yet narrowed eyes.

* * *

Back inside, Kenji and Katsuki returned to their sitting down positions, as she pulled out a piece of paper which Kenji gave a weird look to.

"What's that Kacchan?"

"I managed to get the results for the practical. I haven't seen them yet, I wanted to show you my live reaction to my win."

"So confident Kacchan, I like that about you~"

Katsuki rolled her eyes, and opened the paper. Kenji's cheek pressed against her own as he looked over the paper as well.

Upon reading who got top place, Katsuki's eye twitched, while Kenji's face lit up.

"W-We ranked first place together!?"

"We ranked first place together! Yay!"

While Katsuki looked absolutely stunned, Kenji looked really happy.

"No way! That can't be! I defeated more enemies than you..."

"But, I got more heroic points. Hehe, it seems like we both got to 87 points Kacchan. You even got some heroic points Kacchan."

"That actually was a thing, well you aren't stupid so you were right...hmph, 77 defeats, and 10 heroic points, that's fine with me. I only got them from saving your ass though."

Kenji stuck out his tongue, Katsuki however was glad that he wasn't depressed anymore.

"So, I got 67 heroic points which makes sense as I healed more than fought, plus Kacchan kept stealing the enemies away."

Katsuki huffed.

"I was being tactical."

"I know, it was ingenious actually, instead of running everywhere, you drew them to use, and wasted less energy taking them out. I admire that about you Kacchan, you're tactically sound in a fight."

"Yeah well, you aren't bad either."

Praise from Katsuki did make him happy, and he knew she didn't give it out so easily.

"I also got 20 robot beats, plus the 0 pointer though that doesn't count..."

"Yeah, you took out the 0 pointer, though I could have done it as well, you did that cool move. I have to admit that at least, it was quite the sight to see that Death Twister, it was cool."

"Thank you Kacchan, I was inspired by you actually."

Katsuki looked surprised.

"Me?"

"Yes, you Kacchan, you inspired my Death Twister, as I've seen you move during a battle with your explosions, I can't move like that with my Death as I currently am, but I thought about using that movement in the air to build strength and power. So, I have you to thank for that." Katsuki felt pleased with that explanation as his eyes scanned over the paper, and then found Izuku's name. "My, Deku-kun got through with 60 heroic points, and no robot beats, makes sense I guess with what he said...but, even then I am quite happy~"

"...Damn it, we really ranked one together, that sucks! Damn it all! I'm so pissed! Deku doesn't even matter to me Ken! Don't mention that losers name to me!"

Kenji watched as Katsuki's eyes turned white with rage, but he chuckled happily.

"Why are you getting angry Kacchan? We both got the same result."

"Then, that means the entire point of the wager was invalidated! We both lost! That sucks!"

She continued to rage, so Kenji petted the back of her head, sending calming waves through her entire body.

"Well, you could just say that we both win." He began, confusing her. "If you want, we both could do one thing. Like you can ask me for one thing, and I could ask you for one thing as well. I think that would be fair, wouldn't it Kacchan?"

"Ugh...a consultation prize, I guess that's fine since we both scored the best. Well, I'll keep mine in reserve and use it later. And yours, what do you want again? A d-date was it?"

Surprisingly, she let out a small stutter when mentioning a date.

Kenji placed a hand to his face...but then smirked, and placed his fingers on her cheek, and brushed slightly, causing her to blush lightly.

"...I've been thinking about it...and what almost happened then...maybe we could..."

Katsuki gasped, sensing the sensual feelings of his tone, and the way that he touched her face.

"...You are serious."

It didn't seem like she'd fight it if he tried. He himself looked to be serious.

"I wouldn't mind if we did Kacchan." His face was beet red, and her own was getting there. "I've never really been on a date before, I'd like to try it once...and you don't seem repulsed by me like a lot of people are...s-so, I thought...and I like you a lot Kacchan...I don't have a good grasp on feelings yet but..."

"Alright."

"H-Huh?"

He thought he might of heard wrong.

But, she nodded her head.

"I'll go out with you."

"Y-You will?!"

He seemed more surprised than happy. He was definitely happy, but for someone to agree to go out with him, it was major in his eyes.

"I said yes, didn't I? Don't make me repeat myself! Ken, I'll go out with you sometime."

"Awesome, this is going to be good!"

"Yeah...but, how did Deku even get through...? Ugh, it annoys me..."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, and took Katsuki's hand in his own. The young girl looked at their connected hands, then looked back at his smiling face. All of the annoyance she felt, melted away with that smile, something etched into her memory, something that she'd definitely want to see forever.

"Kacchan, don't worry about Deku-kun, he got through, and we did as well, that's all that matters."

Katsuki turned her face to the side, hiding her obvious blush on her cheeks.

" _I hate you Ken, making me react like this. No one else does this to me...then again, no ones ever done what you've done for me, that's why I wont let that bastard hurt you again, never._ " She turned her head back towards him, seeing the young boy smiling, making her feel good as well. "Whatever, I need to watch over you, you're too stupid to be left alone."

"Hehe, maybe so Kacchan. I'd rather be stupid if it meant we'd be here together~"

Katsuki rolled her eyes, and murmured "Idiot." but, she couldn't deny the smile that was creeping onto her face at this moment in time, she definitely was glad that he got into U.A as well, it surely was going to be fun between them, and they couldn't deny that the feeling between them, was growing hotter, and more intense...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So yeah, we got past the Entrance Exam! We met a few girls this chapter, including Tsuyu, Jiro (both which were voted into the harem so thanks for that!), Mina, and Toru as well as an eccentric boy who keeps giving Kenji a little fright! Though he wasn't named, we got another student who does appear in canon though isn't in class 1A appear in this chapter as well and shall...well, we'll see when we get there~ And in the end, Kenji and Katsuki ranked shared 1** **st** **place due to a few reasons, I even changed it so Katsuki received some hero points for helping/protecting Kenji as well while Kenji mainly scored on that front, though did manage to beat a few enemies, even if Mina accidentally stripped him of most of his clothing, though Midnight and Mt Lady certainly enjoyed the sights among some other girls~ Since Kenji's naturally a type to help rather than concentrate on fighting when someone needs help, I thought his heroic points would be higher than take downs.**

 **We also got introduced (not fully) to a major Villain, who's going to be connected to the past of Kenji and Katsuki, who might be tied into the attack that happened against Grim Reaper, Himiko and the rest, but certainly is going to be quite dangerous, and some small hints were given this chapter to their true reasons as to why they are doing what they are doing, even if they're crazy reasons, more on that later. Speaking of though, we saw Hikari and Grim Reaper being bad asses in their own ways, one with words, one with actions.**

 **Next chapter, we're going to be going to U.A, and as everyone's been saying in the reviews, a certain black haired girl goes there as well, so look forward to their reunion among other things as well, it's going to be quite interesting. Thanks for reading! Until next time!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	5. First day at UA

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Yeah, I thought that she would get them for helping him out, shows a contrast as with Kenji around, she's more willing to work to save others, at least him, and Katsuki wont back down and if anyone annoys her, she wont mince her words about it~ Hehe, yeah it probably would be~ They were quite fun additions huh~? It would be funny to see all of the reactions. Midnight doing that would be awesome~ Hehe I thought a bit of comedy would lighten the mood~ Toru was fun to write for, and still is~ Yeah, I could see her saying something like that. Himiko had a good few moments huh~? Yeah, I don't see why not, he cares for Himiko's well being at least, so he would want her to be safe. And yeah, that could happen, it would be fun to see her inclusion there~ I can't spoil it, but Kenji and Shoto's relationship during the sports festival is going to be quite the focus, among a few other things, and they might fight~ Hehe, the girls cheering for him would be funny~ Yup, Momo and Kenji meet up again in this chapter! And yeah, they could do for his intelligence, his humour, or other things~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Hehe, he surely is yeah~ Tokoyami is a fun character, he's someone I personally like, and yeah he does weird things like that~ Who knows, he could know him.**

 **MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright; Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, he surely did huh. Yup, they pretty are much, they don't even know him yet as well~ It was pleasant, we'll see more of that, people that don't automatically hate/fear him because of who he is. They are adorable together, he's like her anchor so she doesn't go overboard, and in her own way, she's looking after him. They'll be doing that more in the future~ Yeah, it was, it also shows that the Villain, for whatever reason, really doesn't like him, more on that person later though~ And thanks very much!**

 **THE CREATOR and Hydra; Your wish might come true one day~ Lets say, Grim Reaper is going to be fighting some top tier people in the future.**

 **Harem Master123; Thanks! Yeah, they have quite the relationship going on, don't they? She didn't, but I have a very good idea on when their first kiss is going to be, something that will show how close they really are. Thank you! Yeah, that's how the votes went down. Hehe, it seems to be yeah~ Ochaco for now, perhaps someone in the future, though I haven't decided about that. And yeah, perhaps~**

 **InsertSomethingFunnyHere; Thanks very much! He surely is yeah, he can fight some top tier people if he's serious. He's got some cool moves to show off in the future. Yeah, they have quite the weird, yet cool relationship with one another. Hehe, poor Kenji, he even got stripped during a serious exam~ And yeah here's next time~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He surely did yeah, even with his back against the wall, he showed his strength. And yeah, you'd think that it would at least~ Hehe, yeah, it just goes to show how much Kenji truly does suffer at the hands of others, for someone he has no control over. Hikari and Katsuki wont take no bull from anyone. He's doing something, there's been hints now and again, but we'll see the bigger scope of things in the future.**

 **Ragna; Cool suggestions! I think her power only lets her either go to giant form or her normal size form, I can't remember if it has been mentioned if she can change different parts of her.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, because of their shared identity with the duel type of Quirks that they have, abusive father's among other things, they'll have quite the dynamic between them. The sports fest is going to be a big arc for Kenji and Shoto and their development. And yeah, they could end up fighting one another in the games~ Yeah, I don't see why not, that would be a good voice for her. Either of them would be pretty cool and could totally see as her voice.**

 **Guest007; Hehe, Himiko is quite the girl huh~? Thanks! Yeah, Mina and her acid, what is she like huh~? Seems so, he was naked, almost, with a naked invisible girl. Here's some more~**

 **Guest 2; Ooh yeah, she doesn't take crap from anyone, and she wont allow people to say crap to Kenji either. I could see that happening yeah~ That would be a fun, yet powerful moment as well.**

 **Guest 3; Hehe, whenever she sees him, she knocks him out and tries to take him away, and yeah, I could see one of the others stopping her.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, that would be pretty funny, thanks for the suggestion! Yeah, I'd say she'd be an anti-hero, where she helps out Kenji and the likes. Well, I wont spoil things, but there's going to be big moments between Kenji, and Reaper, and Himiko mixed in their as well. He'll have a weapon, Momo might even make him one~**

 **Nobody important; Hehe, just imagining that brings a smile to my face. Yes, that sounds awesome~ And yeah, she just might do~ I could see that happening as the series progresses, and he comes accustomed to it. Ooh yeah, Hikari is going to have some fun banter with the girls as well, and her own son of course. And yeah, I could see Hikari saying something like that. Harem Hero would be so funny~**

 **King of heroes; You could say it is a group that could rival that group. And yeah he's going to have some strong people in the group, unlike Tomura, he's more organized, and willing to work with others to achie** **ve his goals, and acknowledges others strengths, as he did with telling Himiko to not underestimate All Might. And that would be cool~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks! Yeah, they had quite the fun time huh~? Hehe, just goes to show how much she cares about him~ It was fun, Tsu is a good character. Yeah, they're going to have, quite the relationship with one another. And yeah, he's going to have interesting interactions with both female and male members of Class 1A. Yeah, he can't control robots, I think it was mentioned somewhere that he couldn't. He did yeah, Shinso almost took control over him, but refrained from doing so. Ooh yeah, one of them at least is in that class~ I could see that happening. Hehe, that's Mina's acid for you~ And they surely do yeah~ It was nice, we'll see them bond in the future over a few things. Toru is going to be a fun character to write for~ Thanks! Yeah, he knows how to use his Quirk's alright, even if he hates half of it. And indeed yeah, I thought she would since she did help Kenji out. Himiko is quite the charming girl. Yeah, it goes to show that Kenji's got people out there that truly hate him. It was~ Those are some cool theories, and we'll have to wait and see if that's correct~ Yup, he's quite the fighter. And yeah, he could be~ She was yeah, she really does care for Kenji. And yeah, he's at the school now~ Yeah, it would be pretty cool if he did~ Those are some cool names~ And yeah, I've got some plans for All For One in the future regarding Kenji, but those are spoilers. Hehe, that would be pretty funny~ Yeah, I don't see why not.**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Indeed there was huh~? They have quite the cute relationship huh~? A near kiss, and we'll see a full one in the future. He surely is quite powerful huh~? Don't mess with him, as we'll see in the future. And yeah, a few introductions, more on them later. He surely will be with how he's performing huh~? Yeah, it's going to be quite the reunion. Ooh yeah, I've got some cool combos with their Quirks in the future~ And thanks!**

 **Guest 5; She is yeah, she's pretty much his apprentice in many regards. I could see her being a mole yeah, it would bring a cool dynamic for them~ Yeah, they meet here now~ Who's smarter...hmmm, I'd say they are around the same level of intelligence, with similar knowledge, yet with different knowledge's on different subjects.**

 **Guest 6; I've got a funny scene later on with Kenji's cooking, I wont spoil it, but it is going to be quite, something~**

 **Guest 7; She'd be interesting~ And that would be quite funny~**

 **Guest 8; Ooh yeah, Grim Reaper wouldn't allow anything to be traced back to her, we'll see how long she's been under his wing in the future.**

 **Kamen Rider W; Camie huh, her and Himiko would have a few things to talk about~**

 **The Harem God; Jiro is~ And there's no real main girl, all of them will have quite good screen time with Kenji.**

 **BloodChamp; Hehe, it was quite the fun chapter, not gonna lie~ And yeah, I've got plans there~ He doesn't know, poor Kenji's clothing~ More mysteries, we'll have answers for them eventually~ He surely is yeah, he could be like that~ And yeah, he's in U.A as of this chapter!**

 **puppy13; Thanks very much!**

 **Anonymous; Hey~ Thanks very much! It really does yeah. Yeah, I guess she could be seen like that~ Kenji can see through all of that, and he knows her more than he thinks she does. And yeah, Kenji at least thinks she's got some tsundereness inside of her~ Tsuyu tells it how it is, and doesn't hold back on her opinions. And yeah, she very well could be~ Mina was introduced, and she's quite peppy, Kenji likes that about her, and the fact that she doesn't see him as a monster. Ooh he did yeah~ Toru was quite touched (as her feelings, though he did accidentally touch her as well~) by his kind actions towards her. She surely has, he has a high pain tolerance, he would have to to use his Quirk, and as you said, he slashed himself on purpose. Eeh, I'd go with what you said, it would make sense with Tsuyu being a frog and all, and Katsuki, I imagine she's behind Momo in breast size, but not by much, Shoto's are around the same size as well. And thanks!**

 **Tsuyu is waifu; Ooh Kenji and Tsuyu will have a team up at some point in the future, I think she can, she's moved the likes of Ochaco and Tokoyami before so she could probably do that with Kenji as well.**

 **Guest 9; Yeah, that would be interesting, I'll have to think about it and see if I could work it in somewhere~ She is pretty cool, I like Mei~ And yeah, they're quite awesome!**

 **Guest 10; She is yeah, and she would probably know Kenji is her son, it is pretty public knowledge. But I could see a scene on asking why Kenji hasn't introduced his Mom to them yet.**

 **varush71; Yeah, she could be quite interesting~ And thank you!**

 **Guest 11; She surely is~**

 **AlphaOmega; Thanks very much! They really have quite the cute relationship between one another huh. Hehe, she doesn't stand for anyone saying crap to Kenji. They did yeah, though even then, that might even scare a few people who don't know the entire situation. It surely was quite the powerful moment, it showed how much it meant to Kenji to get into U.A. Hikari wont allow anyone to bully her child, no way~ He is quite awesome, and we'll find out eventually~**

 **Guest 12; Yeah, I could see that happening~**

 **Absolute Mirage; Thanks very much! Hehe, they had a little fun moment huh~? And here's the next chapter!**

 **Guest 13; I could totally see Momo being like that. And that would be a cute moment.**

 **Guest 14; Hehe, that would be funny~**

 **Guest 15; I was thinking about that, she is a trained doctor, she could either become the schools doctor along with Recovery Girl, or teach a course, she isn't an idiot after all~**

 **Guest 16; Yeah, I could totally see Himiko doing that when they fully come face to face.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **First day at U.A**

"Now, onto the next order of business, it seems Trigger has been on the market lately..."

Grim Reaper continued, looking over his more important members, the stronger ones, people he would call Generals, and Lieutenant's, watched on and listened intently to what he was saying. Well, all but a single person.

Himiko sat there, twirling her knife, and looked dissatisfied about something.

Grim Reaper, noticing what was going on, turned his eyes towards her.

"Himiko?"

Himiko snapped back to reality, blinking rapidly.

"O-Oh, sorry Dad, just thinking about something."

"Hah, I see. And what is that something?"

Himiko curled her lips into a pout.

"Well, when Kenji-kun goes to school, I wont be able to see him at all, it sucks so much!"

Grim Reaper showed a small smile, almost fatherly.

"Himiko, who do you think I am?"

"Well, you're Grim Reaper, scourge of the Hero's, even worse than Stainy-chan, everyone knows that~"

"No, I meant, did you think I didn't plan for this?" Himiko drew a blank as Grim Reaper snapped his fingers. Seconds later, a boy walked over and handed him a special pass, and he presented it to Himiko who looked at it with happy eyes. "I said for you to watch him at all times, including school."

"But they have that fancy barrier thingy that goes off if you're like a Villain or some shit like that. Can that thing get me inside undetected?"

Grim Reaper chuckled, as he nodded.

"Of course, I tested it the other day with a member here, and it worked perfectly. As long as you don't go and kill people in the school, and of course move around inconspicuously, you'll be able to continue watching over Kenji, even during school time. And, I've also had some samples of blood for you to ingest, in case you need to take on the appearance of a Sensei, I've got one of Aizawa, one for Shuzenji, and some others that you might find useful."

"I don't even know who Shuzenji is."

"Recovery Girl."

Himiko broke out into a little laughter.

"Haha, that's her last name? Well...but, you went through all this trouble just for me? Awwwww, you're so kind Dad! But, if you have this pass, why don't you go in there, and like, butcher them or something?"

"She brings up a good point sir."

A male member brought up, so Grim Reaper rolled his eyes.

"I could do that, but they're training my son currently, and if he can become stronger for this, one day he'll be prime for what I have planned for him."

"To become the biggest baddest boy in the whole damn world~"

Himiko sang out, her hands together wonderfully, and held the pass in her hands tightly, almost as if she was holding the holy grail.

"Something like that." His eyes fell onto Himiko. "Also, no killing while you're there."

Himiko whined.

"Come on, please..."

"No killing."

Himiko huffed as Grim Reaper petted her head gently.

"Alright...but, what if people are mean to Kenji-kun?"

"I'll think about it."

"Yes~"

She grinned, the other members watched on.

"He's always so kind to her, treats her like he would his own...wonder why?"

One member asked, so another filled him in.

"It's because he views Himiko as another chance that's why."

"Another chance at what?"

The woman was going to answer, but she didn't, and left him hanging, along with others wondering why Grim Reaper treated Himiko with gentle grace, more so than anyone else.

Grim Reaper looked between each of the members there.

"And how is the research on the Nomu's coming along?"

A young woman with glasses raised her head, and began speaking.

"Yes, currently, it seems that the one named Tomura has attained a Nomu with the abilities of Shock Absorption, and Super Regeneration, from what we have been able to ascertain, and it seems that he is planning something to do with All Might, and possibly U.A, but that's unconfirmed at this time."

"Tomura, he's a child playing Villain, he doesn't know what to do with that kind of power, he'd waste it. Idiot, and I know who gave it him as well, he's just as foolish, never looking at the bigger picture. Even thinking he could...well, it doesn't matter. Now, lets move onto more important matters..."

Himiko smiled as she listened in, she got to spend time watching Kenji even more, she was happy.

* * *

Standing in front of the large school building, Kenji smiled to himself, remembering the encouragement his Mother gave him that morning and how he should just do his best, and not listen to any negative comments he might...will receive.

The size of the building, didn't matter. Even if it was big. He also noticed that there were several people around that made it all the more huge as well. The doorway was huge, he guessed that was to accommodate for the students that had size enhancing Quirk's or something, he didn't know.

And he also saw people wearing the same uniform as he was.

Before he entered, he saw a girl standing off to the side, with straight brown hair...but, he felt something, off about her. He didn't know what it was, but something...was different about her.

The girls eyes went towards Kenji's and she gave a cheerful grin.

"Good day~ Isn't this lovely~?"

"E-Eh, yeah, I think so..."

Kenji answered with slight hesitation.

"You have such a cute voice, and a cute face to match~"

"Ex-Excuse me?"

The girl giggled quietly to herself, and stepped through the gates. When nothing happened, she released a breath.

"Ooh nothing sweetie~"

"S-Sweetie?"

The girl walked closer to Kenji, and surprised him by giving him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush lightly.

"Have a great first day sweetie~"

The girl turned and began skipping away.

The girl herself looked around the area.

" _This is U.A huh, doesn't seem that special. But, it seems Dad was right, nothing happened. This is going to be sweet~ Just have to keep out of sight...now, which classroom is Kenji-kun's...I'll find a nice tree to watch him from...I also got to kiss my cute Kenji-kun's cheek, so soft, yet manly as well, just as I dreamed it would be~_ "

The girl, Himiko, turned to go around the school, sticking to the shadows so no one really noticed her.

* * *

Kenji took a few moments to think about what just happened, and decided to push it to the back of his head for the moment.

With the April air filling his lungs, he walked into the sky, a smile slowly working itself on his face. Walking through the corridors, and taking the sights of the entire surrounding's was a huge deal for someone like Kenji.

The young boy then stopped when someone appeared before him, someone that he recognized. Seeing a familiar face (even if he didn't get the boys name) was always a delight, and the fact that this boy didn't seem to be disgusted by Kenji, that was a result in of itself.

"Hey, you're that boy at the entrance exam practical and all. Aren't you?"

The young purple haired man inclined his head slowly.

"Yes...that's me. You're, Grim Reaper's son. I remember."

"Aha, I go by Kenji Mikami."

He introduced himself casually, as the young man showed a tired, yet calm expression on his face.

"I see, my name is Hitoshi Shinso. I take it that you got into the Hero Course?"

The way that he was dressed, and knowing the nature of Kenji's Quirk allowed him to reach that result.

"Aah, that's right. Did you get in?"

The young man's head fell down as a result, showing a dissatisfied face.

"No, I didn't get in. I'm General department."

The way that he said it, Kenji could feel some pent up emotions. Even by using his Life Quirk, he could feel it deeply, and honestly, he was unsure of what to say to him. Just as easily, it could have been Kenji who didn't get in if they didn't have the heroic points system in place.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry. You wanted to be on the Hero's Course huh...well, there are ways to get transferred. Don't give up Shinso-san, I am sure that you can do it with effort. I put my all into it, you can as well."

Kenji tried his best to cheer the young man up.

By the look on his face, it seemed to have worked to a degree.

"Perhaps I could...well, I am glad that at least one person with an 'evil' Quirk managed to get onto the Hero Course. Don't show a disgraceful smile, Mikami-san, as you'll represent people like me as well, people who were told they were evil and better off as Villain's, okay? Prove them that people with Quirk's considered evil, can be as good as anyone else with a Quirk that isn't so evil, at least in the eyes of society."

Kenji adopted a smile, nodding his head strongly.

"Yes, you as well. Though I don't know your Quirk, no Quirk is inherently evil. Some are very dangerous, like my own. But, even if you have an 'evil' Quirk, it doesn't mean it can't be used for some good reasons, right? All Quirks are useful, you just have to find out what uses your Quirk has."

"Yeah...I guess you're right. Eh...Good luck with your course."

Though it came out as an awkward expression of words, Kenji appreciated them all the same.

"Thank you! You as well, give it your all!"

Kenji smiled out as Hitoshi adopted a sly look.

"Yes, thank you. I have to go now...we could talk in the future, if you'd like?"

"S-Sure, I'd like that, we 'evil' Quirk people have to stick together and all, right?"

Hitoshi gave a genuine laugh, though it was a small laugh.

"Hah, yes, you're right. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Kenji waved him off, and carried on to his classroom.

* * *

Walking at a faster pace, he eventually made it to the door. He breathed in slowly, and then outwards. Wanting to make a good impression (hoping that the class weren't as judgmental as society) he braced himself for whatever he was going to come across inside of the room.

He opened the door, and moved inside.

As soon as he stepped through the door, the atmosphere changed immediately. A few people looked towards Kenji, and seemed frightened. While a few seemed to be generally okay with his presence. Mostly though, it seemed that people looked afraid.

"Ooh my God! It's the Grim Reaper's son! We're going to be cursed!"

A very small boy with sticky balls for hair it seemed cried out, and rushed to the back of the classroom, and huddled in the corner.

However, a girl with black hair tied into a ponytail, looked towards Kenji and she instantly felt nervous. The day had arrived, her eyes couldn't leave his form. Nervous sweat ran down her forehead, and she couldn't collect her thoughts about what she was going to say. It seemed like he hadn't noticed her yet, giving her a small amount of time to collect her thoughts.

A girl with long red hair on one side, and white on the other half, tied into ponytails, and had a curvy figure as well as breasts that matched a certain other girl in the classroom with black hair and a burned scar across his left eye, looked towards Kenji's figure, and instantly recognized him.

" _So...that's the boy Father hates...seems okay to me...heh, might piss him off if I got better acquainted with Mikami there...though, I wouldn't do it to use Mikami, I heard he was quite kind during the entrance exam...and he's got a powerful Quirk...actually, he's quite like me, his hair is half and half as well...perhaps I should speak to him..._ "

The girl thought to herself, as she watched him walk through the doors.

"Aah! Someone new has arrived!"

Kenji was bombarded by a new presence.

It was the same boy as before, the one with the glasses. Kenji didn't catch his name, but he remembered that he was afraid of Kenji, so he was kind of interested to see how this was going to be going down.

The boy marched over towards him and bowed his head without really looking towards Kenji at all.

"Hello! My name is Tenya Iida! It is a pleasure to meet you! I attended Soumei Private School before attending U.A! May I ask for your..." He trailed off as he met eyes with Kenji. "O-Oh crap it's you...w-why are you here?"

Kenji twitched his eyebrow.

"Because I am attending class, that's why. _"_

"But...you're a Villains son...you shouldn't be here..."

Kenji looked at him for a few moments, seeing that he was shaking a little bit, before bypassing him, leaving him to ponder a few things.

Shaking his head, Kenji walked towards the classroom. The girl with black hair went to stand up, but Mina, who appeared from the side, jumped up, and got right in front of Kenji, surprising the pair, so she didn't make a move, and waited.

"Hey! It's you again! Kenji-kun!"

Being pleasantly surprised, he adopted a smile as she bounced in his face.

"A-Ah, Ashido-san! We're in the same class, and everything! What a surprise!"

He happily spoke up, Mina twirled her pink hair.

"Yeah, it's so cool. I remember everything that happened that day, you were right. They judged us on heroic points as well. When finding out, I was surprised. But, because of what you said, I got a better score on my exam, so thank you very much!"

Kenji chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"I have a tendency to overstate things sometimes. But, I'm glad that I could help you achieve a good result regardless, I am happy for you."

Mina thrusted her thumb up towards Kenji.

"Thanks smart guy, you saved me getting a low score! Hehe, I was more worried about failing than anything. But, listening to you, I definitely passed with flying colour's! And yeah, sorry I stripped you again~"

"Heeeeeh, well that's what it was..."

"But, it was a good sight regardless~ Gonna perform a repeat today~?"

She sang out, causing Kenji to chuckle awkwardly.

"Y-Yes, I'm not doing that again anytime soon. Please don't strip me or anything."

Mina clapped her hands together, nodding her head.

"Sure, I can do that~"

"Thank you Ashido-san."

"Call me Mina, I don't mind~ You gave me cool ideas, and everything, so it was okay for me~"

"S-Sure, Mina-san. Thank you."

Mina waved her hand, as Kenji walked towards the back of the room.

However, he was stopped when a tongue blocked his path, almost knocking him down.

"Aah! T-Tongue..." He turned his head to see Tsuyu sat there, looking calm and casual. "Ooh my, even you Asui-san?"

"Call me Tsu." She expressed. "So, you got into the class as well. I heard about how cool you were, and saved an invisible girl." Said invisible girl raised her hand and waved it...but, because she was invisible, no one noticed. "It was cool."

Kenji rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"Thanks Asui-san."

"Call me Tsu."

Kenji smiled awkwardly, nodding his head in a slow manner.

"Anyway Asui-san-" Tsuyu sweat dropped. "-I'm glad you made it through the exam as well, it was quite the battle between humans and robots huh?"

"Yes, it was quite the fun battle ribbit."

She said with a straight to the point answer.

She then dropped her tongue, and allowed him to proceed.

It seemed like Tsuyu had only stopped him to make her presence known, or she was doing it for a weird joke, though he found it quite funnily weird.

He continued walking, and saw people turning their heads away from him, one a boy with a tail, another boy who had blonde hair with a lightning bolt running through it, another was a boy with what looked like tape dispensers looked frightened, as a boy covering his face with a mask looked at his desk as Kenji passed them.

Bypassing Toru, who he didn't see due to her being invisible, she cocked her head towards him, wearing a pin on her jacket that said 'Vitality and Kenji for life!' written in glitter, something which she seemed to have made herself.

"Hehe, he looked right at me~"

She sang aloud to herself, not really noticing that he didn't actually look at her.

Kenji, just as he was going to sit down...he stopped when he caught a flash of black entering his vision.

Cocking his eyebrows towards the sight of black, he saw a young woman with a very impressive body. Her uniform could barely contain her large bust. However, what Kenji caught the sight of was her face, her delicate looking face.

The same face as back then.

Only, matured.

He couldn't move.

He was shell shocked.

Of course he always suspected there would be a chance.

But, he didn't think that he would actually ever come across her again…

Like this.

Right there, and then…

"Oh my God..."

He didn't know what else to say.

The young woman stood up, and walked awkwardly towards him. Her hand ran up her other arm, while she clutched that hand of the arm she rubbed tightly. Her body quaked as did his own. Their eyes met one another's again and again in mutual understanding...no, rather, they didn't know what they were supposed to say.

They stood in front of one another awkwardly, like two teenagers, who didn't know what to say. Neither couldn't say anything. They just looked at one another, and didn't say a word for well over a minute, taking in everything that they could. The sights, the expressions, the feelings that they held within themselves. All of it was deep within them, and they didn't know what to say.

"...You've changed, M….Momo-chan...in more ways than one it seems..."

Kenji finally broke the silence after not saying anything for a minute or so. Momo bit her lower lip, showing a shy, yet cute expression on her face.

"Y-Yes, a few years does that...a-and you've changed as well...you're a lot taller..."

"Y-Yes...th-that's..."

Momo and Kenji continued to look at one another, blocking the outside world. It was like they were frozen in time. The only two who occupied that space was them, and them alone. Even with the loudness of the class, it didn't matter to Kenji, it didn't seem to matter what was happening either.

As their eyes continued meeting, Kenji deeply inhaled and exhaled a number of times. His hands rubbed together, trying to think of what to say. He didn't even know what he would be able to say at all.

"Momo-chan I..."

HUG!

Momo didn't waste anymore time, and straight up hugged onto his form. He felt from where her face was buried, his chest, that tears were being shed. He felt the wetness of her tears falling against his body, his shirt becoming wetter by the second. Her hot tears rolled down her cool face, and fell onto his shirt, though he didn't care much about that.

He controlled his tears better. He didn't shed them, but happiness was within his eyes. He cupped the back of her head, and pulled her head closer to his body. Her arms slid around him, and his did the same with her own.

"Geez, Momo-chan, don't cry, I'll get blamed for it by everyone."

Momo looked up towards him, and her face was drenched in water. He smiled down towards her, and she smiled upwards towards him, as she attempted to dry her face, but she couldn't do it justice in the end, and continued to cry tears of happiness.

"S-Sorry, I couldn't c-contain it anymore...you don't know how many times...I always chickened out...I stopped myself, I was convinced that you wouldn't want to see me again...b-but, those fears melted away...when I saw you...Ken-chan…."

Kenji petted the back of her head, as others looked on. Without knowledge on what was going on, they all had different reactions.

"Awwww, that's so cute...look at them, they're adorable...I love them already..."

Mina cooed, looking on between their interactions.

"...What's going on with them? Why are they acting like they've known one another for years? He's supposed to be evil..."

Iida added, looking between them as well.

"It's because they are totally in love! Love at first sight is so awesome! You go Kenji-kun! Well done!"

Toru yelled out, as the others continued to look on.

"Naturally, the girl is stricken with the love bug from the Grim Reaper's boy~ He's very frightening, no?"

A boy with blonde hair spoke in a heavy French accent looked on and flicked his hair.

Kenji inhaled a breath and turned his gaze to Momo once more.

"Momo-chan I...erm, the thing is..."

" _Don't go near my daughter again you evil child!_ "

Kenji recalled something from his memory, looking at Momo, and saw a woman's face yelling at him. Even though it was a visual from his past, he recalled it, and it caused him to pull away from the young woman.

Momo became confused, why Kenji suddenly was pulling away.

"Ken...chan, what's..."

"I-I'm sorry, I can't...I can't talk to you...I-I'm...s-sorry, I can't talk to you...don't tell your Mom about...me talking to you, okay…? I wouldn't...want anything to happen...sorry. Please forgive me..."

Kenji saw the nearest seat, and sat down swiftly. His eyes cast out of the window, as Momo watched on. She was confused. One second, Kenji was happy...and now, it seemed like he was being distant, and she didn't get why.

She took her seat behind him, since he chose to sit in the back. From the angle that she could see his face, she could see a deep sorrow that was within his eyes. Like, he wanted to say something, but he hadn't said it...something clearly was going on, yet she didn't know what it was either. And it caused even more confusion within her. And the way he kept apologizing to her as well...she clearly knew something had happened, but she didn't know what it was.

Then, as he looked out of the window, Katsuki casually strolled into the class with her usual expression on her face. However, upon seeing Kenji, she walked towards that part of the classroom, and sat down in front of him.

Turning the chair around, she looked at Kenji who's eyes were cast out of the window like he wanted to be somewhere else.

"Ken, what's wrong with your face?"

Noticing the dip of his usual expression, she displayed as much concern as Katsuki could do.

Kenji briefly cast his eyes backwards, pain filling his heart, then turned back towards Katsuki and smiled weakly.

"I'm...no, it's nothing Kacchan. I'm okay. I'm glad you've arrived."

"Yeah, seems like this class is full of losers." He sweat dropped as the more aggressive students looked on angrily. "Well, they have us in it so it seems like it is going to be fine. But, you look down, has someone said anything to you?"

"No, no more than usual anyway. Just...erm, have some personal issues right now. Anyway, I'm glad that we're here. Seems like Deku-kun hasn't arrived yet."

"Hm, well if he knows what's good for him, he wont bother showing up."

Kenji lightly patted the young girl on the head, as she scowled.

"Don't be mean Kacchan, we all have things that make us unique and different."

"Hmph, yeah some are too weak to be here Ken, don't forget that."

Kenji rolled his eyes, but petted her head as well, to keep her calm.

Momo watched on from behind him, and just kept asking herself why.

She thought about a few things, why he would be weird with her. The insecurities that she had, the thoughts of why she couldn't bring herself to talk to him were flooding her mind and she kept on questioning why he was being weird with her.

As they talked, Kenji felt a chill go down his spine. Turning to the side...right beside him, was the crow headed boy once more, from the exam. Kenji felt his heart stop at that moment and felt afraid for his life.

With his eyes on Kenji, the boy raised his head.

"Memories of the darkness."

Kenji stiffened and felt cold inside, as the crow headed boy turned his head.

"K-Kacchan..."

"That's seriously weird...ignore him."

Kenji grimaced, knowing that he would have to sit beside this man always now as that's what their seats were.

However, as they talked, Tenya came up towards them. His eyes went towards Katsuki, who casually laid her elbows on Kenji's desk.

"E-Excuse me, but you cannot face this way. The front of the class is that way! Already at the beginning of the school year, you're breaking the rules!"

Katsuki turned her murderous gaze upon Iida who flinched as a result.

"Tch, you really do have a stick up your ass don't you?"

"H-Huuuh?"

Iida didn't know what to say, so Katsuki carried on.

"I said, you have a stick up your ass. Were you born with it? Or, were you given it by your old school huh? Now go away Pencil!"

Katsuki huffed as she said that, Kenji wondered why she called him pencil.

"P-Pencil!? My name is Tenya Iida! Not Pencil! Maybe we got off on the wrong foot, my name is...well, I just gave it. I went to Soumei Private Academy before coming here. It's nice to meet you."

"I don't care about your stupid name! And you went to Soumei huh? Think you're better than me or something!? Go and bother someone else already! Before I tear you a new one! Can't you see I'm talking to Ken here?! Get lost and bother someone else or I'll get you Pencil!"

Iida pulled away, a little bit frightened honestly.

"Kacchan! Keep calm, you can't threaten our classmates!"

Katsuki rolled her eyes, as Kenji took her hand, and held it within his own. It seemed to calm her when they did hold hands, so that's what he did. Katsuki glanced at Kenji, and let out a sigh, as Tenya looked frightened.

"...Is she in the right place?"

"What did you just say Pencil!?"

Iida pulled away as Kenji pulled Katsuki closer. His arms went around her neck, and nuzzled her neck from behind. Her cheeks turned slightly red at the affectionate touch that he gave her, while Momo's face turned annoyed for the very same reason, but she didn't quite understand it, she felt jealous of Katsuki right now.

"Kacchan, why do you keep calling him Pencil?"

"Because, you asked me to keep my anger down and to not swear so much in class, so I came up with some names for people that I don't like, like Pencil there."

Kenji didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad. Though it was good that she at least listened to him.

"But why Pencil?"

"Heh, that's for me to know Ken."

Kenji wasn't sure if she was truly doing this to make Tenya angry, him confused, or all of the above.

"Kacchan, remember what I said about keeping a cool head?"

"He was pissing me off! How dare he think I can't talk to you by turning my chair around!? Damn Pencil!" She growled, as he continued nuzzling her neck. "Do you have to do that?"

"But, I know you like it Kacchan."

Katsuki's cheeks flushed lightly at the surprisingly sensual tone that he whispered against her ear.

"...I like it when we're alone, not when others are watching."

Kenji chuckled against Katsuki's ear, half pissing her off, and half making her, excited for a few reasons.

"You don't have to worry, I wont embarrass you too much."

"...Too much implies you are going to embarrass me."

Kenji chuckled against her ear, and didn't say anything else. He just continued to hug her from behind, unknowingly igniting a cute look of jealousy to spread across Momo's face, while Katsuki looked embarrassed, yet she didn't do anything to deter him either.

However, that changed when the door opened to reveal Izuku.

"Aah, Deku-kun is here~"

"Fantastic….so he actually showed up that Quirkless bastard."

Kenji knew she was being ironic there, so he didn't say anything. But, he could feel her annoyance building up. Especially as Kenji saw Izuku waving towards him, so he waved back, all the while continuing to hug Katsuki from behind.

"Deku-kun, I'm glad you're here~"

"A-Ah yeah, I made it. Phew, thought I would be late."

"Heh, yeah I know what you mean, isn't it hard getting through here? I didn't know where to go. But, I just followed the signs."

"Hehe, I should have done that..." Kenji smiled as the other students watched on. "B-By the way, why are you hugging..." Katsuki's eyes narrowed considerably. "N-No, it doesn't matter at all! Never mind!"

Katsuki rolled her eyes with annoyance, as Kenji nuzzled her from the back.

Iida, who had been watching from afar (partly because he was afraid of Kenji and Katsuki, especially together) walked closer to Izuku, flapping his arms around like they were going out of business.

"Good morning! My name is Tenya Iida..."

"O-Oh, I already know! My name is Izuku Midoriya! It's super nice to meet you!"

Kenji couldn't deny the chuckle that was escaping his throat right now.

"Hey Deku-kun, you're getting nervous, want me to send some calming emotions into you?"

Kenji asked from afar, Izuku breathed in and out slowly.

"N-No, I'm good."

"Cool. By the way, there's a girl behind you."

"H-Huh?!" He turned his head towards the brown haired girl with a permanent blush on her cheeks. "O-Oh, it's you again!"

"It's you, the falling boy~" She giggled out, seeing the nervous face that he had on, and how his cheeks were turning red, Kenji taking note of that and snickered to himself. "...You know, that punch you did was amazing!"

The girl began doing a punching motion with her hand, while Kenji turned to Katsuki's annoyed face.

"Tell me what's wrong Kacchan."

"It's him, damn Deku. I still can't understand how he managed to get into this school. Even seeing the results."

"Does it matter if he's here?" Kenji countered, pulling her closer towards his desk. "You don't have to worry about him Kacchan, you're still going to be the girl who got the top marks along with myself, you know?"

Katsuki huffed, turning a blind eye to Izuku, then looked towards Kenji once more.

"I hate you sometimes."

"Hehe, no you don't, you like me really~"

Katsuki just huffed, and didn't reveal anything else.

However, the second she did that, the teacher of the class rolled in. Kenji hadn't noticed it until now. It seemed the others had recognized the teacher coming into the classroom as well. He was...in a sleeping bag, which Kenji found rather odd, but he didn't say anything bad about it.

"Heeeh, seems that the two top markers in the class are lovebirds. Don't think this is a social club little lovebirds." His eyes were on Kenji and Katsuki, and they both just gave an uneven stare back towards him. The man wriggled out of his sleeping bag to show his messy black hair which was surprisingly long on a man, and his tired expressions as well. "Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa, your Sensei."

"I know who you are, you're Eraser Head, you've been treated by my Mom before, haven't you? I think it was for your eyes or something like that."

Aizawa's face paused, and looked towards Kenji who smiled wickedly, in the good sense, towards him. Almost fearlessly, something that surprised even the likes of him.

"Yes...well, your Mom is kind. But, don't think that because you're the son of two famous people, one for good reasons, one for bad, you get off easy in my class."

"Ooh, challenging, I like challenging Sensei."

Aizawa didn't know what to make of Kenji. He seemed, weird. He seemed half dead, and half alive. His tone was all over the place. He looked super serious, yet super calm on both sides of his body, and didn't seem to be displaying his true emotions either. He actually felt unnerved by Kenji's eyes on his form.

"Right...lets get too it." He reaches into his sleeping bag, and pulls out a training uniform. "Put these on and head outside."

Kenji casually took one of them, and then went towards the window.

Everyone watched as he peered out the window, and then opened it.

"W-What's he doing?"

A very small boy with balls on his head questioned, but Kenji didn't care, and jumped out of the window, frightening the more unsure students.

[OH MY GOD! HE JUMPED! HE JUMPED! SENSEI! HE'S DEAD! HE'S KILLED HIMSELF!]

Some of the more zealous students yelled out as Izuku chuckled nervously at the sight, while Katsuki followed suit without a care in the world.

"See you losers down there."

She jumped out of the window, making people feel visibly sick.

[WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! WHY IS EVERYONE JUMPING OUT OF THE WINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!?]

They rushed towards the window, expecting to see the pair flat out dead.

But they were surprised when they saw Kenji and Katsuki walking towards the changing rooms together, looking stunned, scared, at how they did that. What the didn't notice was the glowing shrinking back to normal flowers that were positioned outside of the schools window.

Izuku chuckled nervously, and muttered "Kacchan's developed Ken-kun's habit of jumping out of the window." and looked to the pair seemingly laughing at the expressions of the rest of the class.

* * *

Once they had finished getting changed, they waited on the field for the others. Kenji had Katsuki holding onto his arm, while Kenji smiled towards her.

"Kacchan, I thought you were embarrassed for me to hold you. Yet, you can hold me? What's going on with that?"

Katsuki showed a slight frown on her face.

"Hmph, it's different. I want to do this, and we're alone. But, you lied to me before. There is something wrong with you, what is it exactly?"

Kenji took a few seconds to himself before he began answering once more.

"...Kacchan, I...saw someone again, who I haven't seen in years...I want to talk to her...but, her parents...the last time I saw them, they told me...if I did, then...things would happen...and they...they wouldn't allow me to talk to her...so, I feel so bad right now, because she thinks I'm probably blowing her off, when all I want to do is talk to her...but, I don't want to cause pain to anyone. You see, her parents are quite wealthy, and they really don't like me...they could do...they really just don't like me...I feel terrible, I want to talk to her...I want to say things...but, I know if her parents found out then..."

"Tch, damn jerkwads, so they're playing God with their child huh? Screw her happiness, and yours, so they'll feel better about rumour's that aren't even true. Screw them Ken, just talk to this girl. Though, you flirt with her, and I'll punch you."

"I-I wouldn't flirt with her! And why would you punch me exactly?"

Katsuki hummed to herself, and then tossed her head to the side.

"Because I...well, just don't flirt with her. Though your flirting sucks anyway."

"That's mean Kacchan, I wont nuzzle your face for that."

Katsuki growled, making Kenji chuckle lightly.

"...You know I like that, don't you dare try and take that away."

"Alright then, calm down~"

Kenji's face rubbed against Katsuki's, who outwardly didn't show she liked it, but Kenji knew she really did.

Himiko watched from the trees, twirling her knife, and made sure to stay out of the views of everyone, she was good at being stealthy if nothing else, though seeing Kenji do that with Katsuki, made her feel jealous, and she looked at the rocks in her hand, wondering if she should throw one to break it up or not.

However, that soon stopped when the girl with red, and white hair came walking closer towards them. Her eyes shifted between them, and leaned closer to Kenji while Katsuki had her murderous gaze upon her.

"Erm, hello there. You changed quickly."

The young girl looked between the two of them, seeing Katsuki's obvious stance on Kenji, how she kept her arm around his own.

"Yes, hello. I thought that I should introduce myself since we are classmates. My name is Shoto Todoroki."

Kenji looked upon her face, and saw the scar there. It looked as if it truly had hurt, and wondered who had done that to her, but he respected boundaries.

"Great, you've introduced yourself, now get lost."

"Kacchan! Don't be mean." Kenji reprimanded lightly, while Katsuki rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about that Todoroki-san, Kacchan doesn't hold back sometimes. My name is Ken-"

"I already know who you are. Kenji Mikami." Kenji looked surprised...or rather, surprised at how she said it without sounding disgusted. "And you and I are quite the same. You have two halves to your Quirk, and so do I."

Katsuki's left eye twitched as the young girl held out her hand, revealing an icy mist. Kenji's eyes widened with surprise, and happiness as well.

"Wow, so you have ice powers...and, I guess your other side is fire as I've heard about this before...hmmmm, I had heard of a case like me where you were born with two halves of your parents Quirk's. Half Hot...Half Cold, that's you, isn't it? You're that girl."

The young girl lightly nodded her head.

"That's right, you're Half Life, Half Death, I've read about you before and seen you on television as well, you're quite powerful from what I saw. Honestly, it is refreshing to know that there is someone out there who can understand my situation as well."

"Understand? What situation?"

Shoto's eyes fell downwards, an intense atmosphere swept over them.

"The fact that we both have Father's that we cannot stand at all, even hate them." Kenji looked on as the young girl turned her eyes towards him, and he felt as if she was staring at his soul. "Do not be worried, I just thought that we could talk sometime. I find it...difficult in finding people who relate to me. But, your circumstances, and my own, are quite similar."

"Y-Yes...so you don't get along with your Father as well, I'm so sorry about that Todoroki-san. I know for me personally, that's never going to happen, mostly because he's evil, but people should be able to get along with their parents, a love between parent and child...at least between me and Mom, is the best, she always supports me, and I do my best to support her."

Shoto waved her hand calmly, while Katsuki felt annoyed that in a sense, Kenji and Shoto did have a few things in common. Their Quirk's, their supposed hatred for their Father's, and the fact that they even half half white hair as well, even if it was styled differently.

"It's fine, my Father is...well, looking at yours, I can't tell who's worse."

"Heh, well if your Father hasn't ever tried to slice you open with a big ass scythe, then you're one up on me."

Shoto looked surprised he said that casually. But, within his heterochromatic eyes, she could tell that it was something that affected him more than he was saying, and letting on. Even Katsuki could tell, so she held his arm even tighter than before.

"...Would a few punches rank up there?"

Kenji felt sorry and angry that she actually got punched by her Father.

"Ooh, you got punched? I'm sorry about that Todoroki-san, I wish there was something I could do..."

"It's fine, you don't have to worry, I can handle myself."

"But, it isn't right, no one should do that to their child. It's not right."

Shoto held a slightly bemused face.

"I see, so that's how it is. Well, I find you...intriguing nonetheless, Mikami-kun."

Katsuki twitched her eyebrow even more, not wanting to show how annoyed she was.

"A-Ah, thanks Todoroki-san. I like your hair tied like that by the way, it's kind of cute~"

Shoto's eyes widened with surprise while Katsuki ground her teeth with more annoyance coming to her being.

"...Thank you, Mikami-kun. No one's ever really complimented me on my hair before."

"No worries~ We have similar type hair as well, only difference is you have red, and I have black. But, your hair seems to clash better than mine, mine looks like I've been messed with by a painter or something like that~"

Katsuki, having had enough, pushed herself closer to Kenji.

"Don't forget Ken, I'm coming to your house tonight."

Kenji blushed lightly at not only the fact that her boobs were pressing against his arm, but how...cute she looked when she was jealous. He couldn't be sure, but she looked jealous of Shoto right now, and even Shoto realized it as well.

"Kacchan, are you alright…?"

She lightly pulled on his arm, holding it with both now.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just reminding you is all."

Katsuki's eyes settled upon Shoto who did the same. Though Kenji didn't know if this was true, it was like sparks were going off between their eyes. Tension was becoming a deciding factor around them, and Kenji felt slightly fearful for his life.

"Bakugo-san, it seems that there's something wrong with you. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm completely fine, and you will be too if you don't come onto Ken."

She growled back towards Shoto. Kenji glanced between the two, and saw that they hadn't worn off their eye battle.

The others began arriving as well soon afterwards. Their eyes looked towards Shoto and Katsuki giving one another the evils. Kenji was in the middle of it, and turned desperately to the others. Looking at Izuku in particular, he saw the eyes of desperation, and Izuku looked worried as well for what was going to happen to Kenji at this point.

Tsuyu, who just didn't care, hopped forward, and looked between them.

"Seems like bad blood here ribbit."

Katsuki turned her murderous eyes towards Tsuyu, but she didn't seem to care all that much.

"I will kill you frog girl!"

"Like the sludge Villain?"

Kenji winced as Katsuki's nostrils flared.

* * *

However, the teacher soon came as well. Standing with the others, Kenji noticed Momo walking towards them as well, but he turned his head to the side, unsure of how to even begin that line of conversation. Izuku stood near Kenji who smiled as Katsuki continued holding onto his arm, glaring daggers towards Shoto who didn't seem to care all that much, which pissed her off even more than ever before.

"Great, you're all here." He didn't sound like he wanted to be there, from what they could tell. "Now, we're going to be doing a Quirk Assessment test."

Kenji looked on with suspicious eyes, as did Momo, wondering what this was about.

[What!? A Quirk Assessment test!?]

Nearly the entire population of the school yelled out, as Ochaco, the girl that was with Izuku before, poked her fingers together.

"But, we have orientation..."

"If you really want to make it into the big leagues, then you'll not waste time on pointless ceremonies." Aizawa interrupted her, something that caused Ochaco to pull away. "Here at U.A, we're not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run the class anyway that I see fit."

"And what way is that?"

Kenji asked outwardly, he didn't seem to care.

Aizawa turned towards Kenji, and developed a weird expression on his face.

"I'm glad you asked. Because, you're going to be the one who shows us how to use your Quirk first. You, better than most, would agree with me that the country try and pretend that all Quirk's are made equal, but that's not the case at all. Like, looking between you, and someone from the support course, it is a different world."

"You're not wrong, people fear the unknown, and don't want to change the system. Though, they don't want to acknowledge people that have powerful Quirk's out there do exist, and some, are more powerful than others. However, a weaker Quirk, can defeat a powerful Quirk. It all depends on who the person is that's wielding a Quirk, and how their opponents do. It is all about situational use after all."

"...Yes, I would have to agree with you there. Now, during junior school, what was your throwing average?"

"Eh...I dunno. I haven't done that in years."

Aizawa slapped himself in the head.

"Right...either way. See this circle here?" He looked towards the circle on the ground. Then, Aizawa tossed a ball towards Kenji. "Do anything you want within this circle. Use your Quirk." Kenji looked at the ball, and then looked towards Aizawa who seemed impatient. "Go on, hurry up now."

"Alright, keep your pants on, I was just wondering what kind of way I could use my Quirk to make this go far...hmmmm, well, that could work I guess."

Kenji pulled out a seed as he entered the circle, and then bit into the ball, popping it.

[WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?]

Most of the class yelled, as Kenji injected the seed into the ball. They watched as he activated his Life Quirk, and the seed grew into vines. The vines plugged the hole that he had made with his teeth, and grew back to the size that it was beforehand.

Then, Kenji glanced to the side, seeing Aizawa's annoyed face.

"What? You didn't say I couldn't do this. Loop holes, you gotta love them. You said do anything in the circle, and I was in the circle when doing it."

" _This kid is quite smart, to do that actually._ " Aizawa thought to himself, and then shook his head. "Alright, I have to admit that I did say that. Next time, I'll make the rules more enclosed."

Kenji smiled to himself, and tossed the ball into the air, and then his hand glowed white.

As the ball came down, Kenji concentrated onto his palm the white aura.

"Home run baby!"

SLAM!

Using his Life Quirk, he slammed it into the ball, and it shot off like a bullet out of hell. The others watched as the ball went far. Aizawa had a device to measure how far it was going to be going as well.

"W-Whoa..."

Izuku murmured, watching the ball go far. He saw Kenji spinning his fingers around in circles, which were moving the vines within the ball to cause it to propel further.

"...Just what did you do to that ball?"

Aizawa said with an incredulous look.

Kenji chuckled as he explained.

"I used a seed of a plant to make vines fill the area of the ball and I used a technique to keep them spinning, building momentum. Though, Kacchan probably can use her power to make it go further than mine, it's just a little technique and all."

Kenji's explanation was cut when the ball hit the ground.

Aizawa stopped the device in his hand and showed the device to the others.

"Whoa!" A blonde haired boy yelled out. "Six hundred and nine metres?!"

"Awesome!" Mina yelled out happily. "I want a go as well!"

"That's what I am talking about! Using our Quirk's as much as we want! Though, for the Grim Reaper's son to do that is scary..."

A boy with tape coming from his elbows expressed joyfully, yet gave a frightful look to Kenji, which Iida noted.

Aizawa, who was watching them cheer, had other ideas however.

"So, this is just a joke to everyone?" They all stiffened under his gaze. "You have three years to become a Hero. You think it is going to be all games?" He smirked towards them, as Kenji patted his lap. "What are you doing?"

"Bringing the ball back." He expressed joyfully. "Come on, come to Papa~"

Kenji cooed, and as soon as he said that, the ball grew vine like legs, and ran across the ground.

It ran all the way towards Kenji, and leapt into his arms. He petted the balls dome quite nicely, and held it to his body.

"...We can't use that now."

"Well, I could~"

"Well, no one else can."

Aizawa stated, so Kenji patted the ball, and returned the vines to its seed form. Retrieving it, he walked back to the others, as Katsuki smirked.

"I would have done better."

"Well, you can use explosions to propel things, I don't have that luxury."

He stood beside her, as Kenji felt Katsuki's hand resting on his lower back. Momo, who stood nearby, also saw that she was slowly sliding her hand down, wondering what intentions Katsuki actually had at this moment in time.

Continuing to slide downwards, Momo's eyes kept glancing on where her hand would end up, Katsuki herself kept her glare upon Shoto who wasn't even paying attention, which pissed her off even more than ever before.

"Idiots...Today, you'll be competing in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last, will be expelled immediately."

[W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?]

The entire class, apart from Kenji and Momo, yelled out while the pair thought about what he said. Momo furrowed her eyebrows, and then glanced towards Kenji. His eyes flickered, having come to some kind of decision within his head.

" _Yes, this is just to make us go all out, he's not going to expel any of us. Well, even then, I wont hold back. Perhaps...if I do well, Ken-chan will speak to me again...I wonder why he wont speak to me at all…?_ "

While Momo thought about it, his eyes scanned the entire class, and then turned back to the teacher. From the expression on his face, and his eyes flickering as well, Kenji came to a realization as well.

" _...Yeah, this is totally just to make us do our hardest. What a ploy, Aizawa-sensei. He's just testing us. Makes me want to mess it up, to see what he would actually do...yeah, that sounds fun, I might just have a play here~_ "

Kenji thought to himself, and decided to have fun instead.

"You can't send one of us home!" Ochaco complained. "W-We just got here, we can't be kicked out now can we? It isn't fair!"

"And you think natural disasters are then?" Aizawa shot towards her, who flinched as a result. "What about power-hungry Villains. Someone in this class can attest to that. Mikami, your Father, he's a power hungry Villain isn't he?"

Momo felt like that was a low blow to do on Kenji. It almost was like Aizawa did that out of spite, or to knock Kenji back for some reason. Even Izuku looked and saw how hard it was for Kenji to hear about that.

"...Why bring him up now? That's not got anything to do with me at all."

"I'm saying, out of everyone here, you understand the most about what's fair and unfair in this world. He's quite power hungry, quite destructive as well. They don't call his fight with All Might as one of the worst disasters to befall this world in human history, do they?"

Kenji tossed his head to the side and held an uncomfortable expression, as Katsuki growled.

"That's totally unfair, bringing up his Father when it clearly is a sour subject."

"Oh, unfairness doesn't work outside of these walls, Bakugo. I'm not going to be kind just because it is a sour subject, and it might hurt him. This is the real world, no one's going to be your friend all the time, you'll all have to remember that Hero's face harsh criticisms as well, you all might fall into that category, not just Mikami there."

Katsuki tightened her hand, but Kenji took her hand and held it softly.

"It's okay Kacchan, he's right. No one minces their words out there, so I don't expect anyone to mince them here either."

Katsuki sighed, but accepted what he said, even if she was pissed off.

"Over the next three years, U.A will throw hardships at you all, one after another. So, go beyond. Plus Ultra Style." The teacher smirked at all of the students, while Kenji himself shook off what feelings he felt and decided to put them behind him. "Now then, let the games begin."

While the others winced, Kenji turned his head to see Izuku looking panicked. He also understood why he would be. Kenji was mostly sure that he was right. But, on the other chance that he was wrong, he was going to do score just enough to stay within the academy.

* * *

The first test consisted of the fifty metres dash. Two students lined up, and ran, or floated, or flew, or whatever. It didn't seem to be much bother, as long as you made it from point A to point B, that's how Kenji saw it.

As Kenji stood there, a boy with a tail, who stood close-by, looked towards Kenji's close proximity and felt scared.

"...Erm, could you..."

"Is something wrong?"

Kenji asked, as the boy shifted uncomfortably, Iida taking notice and furrowing his eyebrows.

"...It's just, I don't want to be cursed...so could you move away..."

"You move then you idiot!" Katsuki yelled, pushing the tail boy away. "And Ken isn't a curse, so keep that mouth shut or I'll shut it for you!"

The boy with a tail grimaced, and pulled away, in fact Kenji noticed that there was quite a space around him, most of the students seemed to be avoiding standing close to him.

Himiko, watching on, didn't like that, so she took a stone, and threw it at the tail boy, hitting the side of his head.

"Owww! What hit me!?"

He cried out, as Himiko smirked " _No one picks on my Kenji-kun, too bad I can't kill you, no matter how much I want to, Dad would be pissed._ " from her thoughts, and watched and silently cheered for Kenji as well. Aizawa looked around, but he couldn't see where it came from, Himiko was so good she could even hide from him.

"Hey, Deku-kun." Kenji whispered to the boy who looked on with a worried expression. "Use your Quirk, okay?"

"B-But, Ken-kun, I can't do that. It breaks my body..."

"I know that, allow me to help you. I'll heal you if you do it, just do it Deku-kun."

"But, I can't put that stress on you..."

Kenji could understand Izuku's thoughts on the matter, but he didn't like the fact that Izuku wouldn't use his Quirk to stay in the game.

At first, Kenji saw Tsuyu against Iida from before. Because he was a Quirk with engine legs, he could travel quite fast. Tsuyu also had a Quirk which allowed her to move quite fast as well.

What Kenji didn't realize is as he watched the runners. Toru had stripped off her clothing and stood there, completely naked. But, because she was invisible, he didn't even realize her presence was there at all.

And from where his eyes were, it looked as if he was staring at her chest. And from how she was stood there, she didn't move at all, and didn't seem to mind either that he was.

"Hehe~"

Kenji blinked, and looked around for the sound, but couldn't see it.

"...Never mind then."

Kenji murmured, getting back into his position of looking at the class running. Then it went to Ochaco who used her Quirk on her clothing so she wouldn't be slowed down by the gravity at all, which was a good way admittedly to do it, and she managed to do quite well as well.

"Hey! Kenji-kun! Watch me!"

Kenji snapped out of his thoughts as he glanced towards the started place. Standing there, was Mina, and the French boy, Kenji believed his name was Yuga Aoyama, he was quite the flamboyant type either way.

"Good luck Mina-san, I know you can do it."

He waved towards her, as she got into a running stance.

"Yup, leave it to me~"

Katsuki watched on from the side of Kenji, and developed a slightly annoyed face.

The boy Yuga stood with his back to the field, and he had a strange belt around his stomach. Kenji noticed that Mina had taken off her shoes, as well, he guessed that was for her Quirk.

"Nice attempts~" The boy said, with a heavy French accent. "But, you're not showing enough thrills!"

When the race started, Yuga fired off his Navel Laser from his stomach, while Mina merely zipped across the field with her feet sliding on her acid. Kenji had to admit that it was quite the sight to behold, and was quite a good way to use the power.

However, he could only fire it for a short amount of time, before he had to stop. In that stopping time, Mina managed to bypass him easily, and claim the crowning glory of the race, while Yuga finished off his race.

"Shooting my beautiful beam gives me a tummy ache if I do it for more than a second~"

A bunch of people got together, and thought " _What a tool._ " as Kenji gave him a curious expression.

Momo, seeing that Katsuki was taking this chance to glare at Shoto, decided to try and get a private moment alone with Kenji.

"Ken...chan, can I..."

Momo tried to start the conversation, but he looked uncomfortable as she did that. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to think of what would be the best thing to say right now.

"A-Ah...erm...s-sorry...erm, m-maybe w-we could talk later or something..."

"Later...you'll talk to me later? And tell me what's going on?"

Kenji didn't know about that. Even with what Katsuki said...no, Momo deserved to know, he knew that in his heart, yet, he couldn't bring himself to say it...he didn't want to make her feel awkward about, certain people.

"...We have to focus on the Quirk Assessment test and all..."

"You and I both know that this is not going to lead to someone getting kicked out." Kenji couldn't agree more, seeing that fact for himself, and the fact that she whispered as well, which was good as well. "So, will you? Or...are you angry at me…? Because of what happened back then..."

"I never blamed you for that Momo-chan, it was a natural reaction...everyone did the same thing so don't worry about it...I was never angry at you...I was..."

"Then why are you-"

"Mikami!" Aizawa called, making Momo feel annoyed. "You'll be racing Todoroki."

Kenji smiled weakly towards Momo, and went forward…

Boing!

"B-Boing?"

Kenji looked down, feeling something soft on his arm.

He even felt like it was something that was soft, like a cushion. Yet, it felt warm, hot even. He didn't get what it was...that was until he saw the foot prints on the ground.

"O-Oh my! I-I'm sorry Hagakure-san!"

"My, that's twice that you've touched me Kenji-kun, you are a bad boy after all, aren't you? Last time it was my butt, this time it is my boobs. You surely are a bad boy~"

"N-No, please forgive me!"

Kenji bowed his head, but not knowing the distance, his head actually brushed against her chest, causing Toru to moan a little.

"Aaaaah~ Kenji-kun's so wild~"

"Eeeeeh! N-No! It isn't like that Hagakure-san! Please don't jump to conclusions!"

He pulled away, only for himself to be backed into Katsuki. The young girl frowned, while Himiko mentally cheered " _Kick her ass Kenji-kun~_ " while flailing her arms around.

"Don't you lose to that red and white haired woman Ken, beat her badly."

"Kacchan..."

"Ken, you beat her, and I'll do something with you."

Kenji blushed, along with the others who could hear it.

"K-Kacchan, what are you saying…?"

She pulled closer towards him, and her face came close to his own. People watched on with red faces, assuming that Katsuki was going to kiss Kenji right there and then. Even Kenji had to confess that he even thought the same thing as well.

"I am saying, don't let her beat you, and I'll do one thing for you."

"Why are you so determined…?"

"Because, she'll have to realize sooner or later."

"Realize what?"

Katsuki didn't reveal, and just pushed Kenji to the starting line.

Standing beside him, was Shoto herself who looked calm and peaceful. Though, when her eyes went towards Kenji, she saw that he was acting slightly nervous.

"What's wrong all of a sudden? Is it what Sensei said before?"

"A-Ah, no, I've had that pretty much all my life since my Dad turned crazy. It's..." His eyes went towards Katsuki who kept mouthing 'Kick her ass' again and again while looking super pissed off, causing him to feel uncomfortable. "...nothing really."

Shoto looked between Kenji and Katsuki, seeing how her eyes were on him and his own her.

"Are you dating that girl?"

"Pft!" Kenji did a spit take while Shoto looked on normally. "W-Well, Kacchan and I have a special relationship and all, s-so I don't know if you could class it as dating at all...w-well, Kacchan and I have a unique relationship with one another and all..."

"I...see. She seems quite...what's the word..."

"Determined?"

"...I wouldn't use that, but I suppose it works for you."

Shoto got into a running part, while Kenji looked towards Katsuki. She nodded strongly, and her eyes were burning with determination and she wasn't even running. He looked towards Shoto, and muttered "I'm sorry." which confused her, and Himiko tightened her hands excitedly, to see Kenji performing.

"Go!"

Aizawa announced, and with that, Shoto shot her ice forward, and began gliding.

Kenji grimaced, and dropped a seed. Within a second, it grew to a large vine, Kenji jumped, as the vine wrapped around him. Swinging hard and fast, Kenji was propelled through the air at speeds which made the wind blow right across his face and his face flap around due to the speeds.

"D-Damn! He's cool! But, terrifying at the same time!"

Kaminari, a blonde haired boy saw Kenji's movements, and was very impressed.

"Wow...he could do that with a vine..."

Izuku announced happily for his friend.

Kenji, turned to the side as he was going past the unbelieving Shoto. Shoto's eyes widened as Kenji reached the end of the line and continued going on.

Aizawa looked down at the time, and saw that it said '2.12 seconds' which made him shake.

His eyes went back to Kenji who was still flying.

"I CAN'T STOP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

The others grimaced, and knew that they wouldn't be able to do anything. Aizawa wouldn't be able to use his Quirk either to erase it, as he wasn't doing anything with his Quirk right now, and grimaced for the young boy.

Flailing his arms around, he looked down at the ground and saw he was nearing a building. He grimaced, and took out a seed. Allowing it to pop out like a flower, the large petal's grew, and encased around Kenji's body.

Harmlessly, he bounced off the wall, and the flower petals opened to reveal an unharmed Kenji.

Kenji stepped out of the flower, shrunk it back to a seed, and walked over to the others on shaky legs, Himiko taking a relaxing breath.

"Phew, thought I was going to die for a moment there."

Katsuki sent a smirk towards Shoto who took this time to furrow her eyes.

"Good Ken, you did me proud, kicking that woman's ass." She gently stroked his face, making him blush lightly. Then, she got close to his ear. "If you beat her in all of this, I'll do something even more with you, when we're in private."

"K-Kacchan..."

Katsuki nodded her head.

"Do it, Ken. Don't hold back because she's a girl. Of course, I'll naturally kick ass too, but you can't let her win."

Katsuki said it straight to him. Though he had a plan to just relax during all of this, Kenji could see that it wasn't exactly working out that way, and he didn't want to make Katsuki angry, nor did he want to let her down either.

"You're so competitive...but, I get it Kacchan, I'll do my best."

"Good. Come with me."

Katsuki wrapped her arm around his and took them back to the others. The others just watched as Kenji had a dazed look on his face, like he wasn't truly there at all. Then, Katsuki was called up to the running line, along with Izuku.

Kenji watched as Katsuki used her Quirk to explode her way to the finishing line. She got a very great time of 4.13 seconds, while Kenji hoped Izuku used his Quirk, but it didn't seem to work all that well as he didn't use it and got an average time of 7.03 seconds.

Upon seeing that, Kenji walked over towards him, and folded his arms before him.

"Deku-kun, why didn't you use it?"

"Because, it would be too much to ask for you to do it. I'm sorry Ken-kun, I don't want to burden you."

Kenji slapped his head with his hand.

"Don't be an idiot, you can ask me these things. I will heal you, if you use it. I promise. Don't worry about me, I can take a lot of pain, you can't use your Quirk all that well right now, and until you can, I'll do my best to heal you, alright? We are friends after all."

Izuku didn't know what to say and just turned his head downwards.

Round after round, Kenji did his best under Katsuki's eyes. The young boy also noticed that Izuku didn't use his Quirk. He understood why he wasn't using it, but he knew that if he got it wrong even a little bit and Aizawa would let one of them go, the last one in the games.

* * *

Coming to the 4th game out of 8, the ball throw, Kenji had already done it so he didn't have too. He watched Katsuki do her own, and used an explosion to launch it far. Kenji was pleasantly happy with what she did and how far she got it.

"Amazing Kacchan, you got further than me."

Kenji smiled out, as Katsuki smirked.

"That's right, I know it Ken."

"Hehe, don't get too big headed though Kacchan."

Katsuki rolled her eyes, and just held onto his arm.

Kenji watched as Ochaco used her Quirk and floated the ball upwards. Because of her Quirk, it floated so far, that the infinity symbol appeared on the device that Aizawa was using.

"Wow, she scored infinity." Kenji turned his eyes towards Izuku who looked panicked. "Hey, Deku-kun, do it now. Give yourself a chance, and unleash the power that you've got inside of you, okay? Don't hold back."

"But, Ken-kun, I don't know...but, if I don't score a good one then I..."

"You can do it, just do it. I promise, I'll heal you, just score the best that you can. It might make you stay afloat. Though, hopefully my theories are true about this being a faux test, or rather, his words from before are false. But as I said, go for gold, show these people what you trained hard for, do it Deku-kun. You have to get a good score here."

Izuku didn't exactly feel good. Even as he went towards the field upon Aizawa's words. He stood in the circle, and grabbed the ball. He looked down at the ball, and then his eyes went towards Kenji who nodded and gave him the thumbs up.

Upon seeing that, he had to determine if he could...no, he didn't want to hurt Kenji.

But, he didn't want to get out of the school.

Looking towards Kenji once more, he gave the boy a nod.

Upon seeing that, Izuku slapped his cheeks together, and concentrated.

"If he doesn't shape up soon, he'll be going home."

Iida spoke up, to the annoyance of Katsuki.

"Of course he's the one going home! He's got no Quirk, the loser!"

Katsuki growled out, while Kenji placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kacchan, you don't have to become angry, you've proven today that you're a bad ass, it doesn't matter what he gets compared to you, right?"

Katsuki sighs aloud, but inclines his head slowly.

"Yeah, you're right I guess. I still don't get how he managed to even get those heroic points though, he doesn't even have a Quirk."

"Yes he does." Iida points out, to the frustration of Katsuki. "He has a powerful Quirk."

Katsuki stared in disbelief, while Kenji watched Izuku. He hoped that he could do it. His eyes scanned the boy, watching him carefully. It seemed like he was having an internal debate about something, something strong, but he didn't know what that something was.

Izuku looked at the ball once more, and then back at the boy known as Kenji. Seeing as Kenji was willing to do it, to be a good friend, he couldn't let his friend down either. So, he took a stance with the ball.

Izuku's arm glowed red, or rather, red patterns spread themselves across his arm, and got ready to fire off the ball. Kenji looked excited...but, then something happened. As he threw it, it was as if Izuku lost the energy, and the ball didn't even go that far. It was like a normal throw by a normal human.

"Heh, I knew he didn't have a Quirk."

Katsuki commented, as Kenji looked around.

His eyes fell onto his teacher, and remembered something.

"Eraser Head." He called, the others listening in. "His Quirk allows him to erase the Quirk's of people within his line of sight, he just did that to Deku-kun there."

Aizawa, who had been listening, looked on with a somewhat gleeful expression, well at least for him as well.

"So, you do know something about me."

Kenji just smiled slightly, which seemed to unnerve even Aizawa slightly.

"I heard that he keeps in the shadows ribbit."

Tsuyu offered, as she stood near Mina, and Kenji continued.

"But, the question remains, why did you erase his Quirk? He was going to use it and-"

"I saw what his Quirk does to his body." Aizawa announces harshly. "A single use, and he'd be broken. While it is true that he has a powerful Quirk, he also has powerful drawbacks as well, and could get himself hurt, among others." His eyes went towards Izuku who looked down at the ground. "They shouldn't of let you come to this school."

"W-Wha...b-but, I..."

Izuku struggled for the words to find, but Aizawa didn't mince his words.

"No matter the intentions, you'll be a liability in battle!" Aizawa's cold words were only made colder by his eyes as well. "You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous Hero that I know. The one who saves a thousand people by himself, and became a legend. But even with that drive, you'd be useless after one attack. Sorry, but there's no way that you'll become a Hero."

Izuku's eyes turned downwards, and his green hair shadowed his eyes. Kenji, who had listened in, wasn't sure if Aizawa was being hard to be kind, or he was just a jerk. Either way, he wasn't going to allow his friend to fall so hard.

"Go Deku-kun! Show him your strongest throw, okay!? Don't hold back!"

"A-Ah, Ken-kun I..."

"Until you find a way to use that great power, I'll definitely heal you! Never forget that, okay!? Just do what you need, and then come back to me and I'll heal you! That's what friends are for, you taught me that!"

Izuku looked on to his friends support, and began shedding a few tears. They wouldn't stop coming from his eyes. Katsuki looked on questioningly towards Kenji and didn't get why he was cheering on what she thought was a loser.

Aizawa turned his eyes towards Kenji who shot him a look back. Those eyes, those black and white eyes of Kenji's definitely could be unnerving. He could feel it deep within his bones, that he wasn't exactly thrilled by this. Himiko on the other hand was excited to see Kenji's tough side, it always did thrill her when she saw him verbally, or physically, kicking ass, either one was great, for her at least.

"I've returned your impractical Quirk. Take your final throw, and get it over with already."

Though he spoke to Izuku, his eyes were on Kenji the entire time. Like he was sizing the boy up, wondering what his intentions were, not seeing that Kenji just wished to have a good and normal time with his friends and everyone around him.

Izuku glanced towards Kenji once more, and saw that his eyes were right on him, looking straight for him. Seeing the confidence, and strength Kenji gave him, Izuku was all the more determined, and got his position right.

Ready to throw, Kenji saw the marks appear across his arm...but, then they disappeared, confusing Kenji even more.

However, Kenji felt a presence behind him, so he looked, and surely enough, he saw All Might in his hulking form, looking on. He gave All Might a secret thumbs up, who chuckled as a response.

Izuku thought about it as he was in the middle of throwing it, and came to a better conclusion, taking Aizawa's words to heart, and rather than channel the entire power through his entire arm, he waited for the last possible point of impact, his index finger, and launched the ball off far.

"Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!"

Izuku yelled at the top of his lungs with the ball going far into the air. Kenji saw Izuku's finger. It was broken. It had turned brown from the breaking. But, even despite the pain he was in, he had managed to use All Mights Quirk in a new way entirely, and he was so happy that he could do that now.

"Yes, well done Deku-kun!"

He smiled as the ball hit the ground. Seeing the results were 705.3, Kenji was impressed. So impressed that he clapped his hands together for the boy, Izuku turning to face him and smiled weakly, despite the pain he was in.

He then looked towards Aizawa, clutching his finger in pain.

"S-See Aizawa-sensei, I'm still standing."

Aizawa's eyes widened in surprise. But, in a good sense of surprise.

Katsuki, felt annoyed.

Because, she didn't know about this.

She felt angered that he could have kept this hidden and laughed about it behind her back or that's how she took it anyway. Kenji also saw her anger coming out, and the small explosions that were going off around her palms.

"DEKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! YOU BASTARD! YOU TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Izuku cringed as Katsuki charged…

But Kenji got in the way and stopped her.

"Kacchan, no."

"Grrrr, Ken! Get out of the way!"

Compared to the rage she felt before, it was more subdued than what she had for Izuku. Kenji walked over towards her, and took her hands, holding them together with his own. Katsuki still felt annoyed that she didn't understand what the hell happened, but she felt calmer than before.

"Kacchan, come on now, there's no need to get worked up."

"He's laughing behind my back! He's had that all along!"

"...Kacchan, he wouldn't do that, you know that better than anyone."

"Then explain how he got it!"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, knowing he couldn't reveal the truth.

"W-Well, late bloomer and all. I heard it happened once to a man in China, he got a Quirk at 14 years old, after living Quirkless, or Deku-kun just didn't know how to tap into it until recently, it isn't like everyone has control over their Quirk the moment they are born. Now, breathe in and out with me, okay? Slowly, it will help you calm down."

Katsuki growled, but with Kenji giving her hug, she quelled her inner rage for the moment as she did what he had asked, even reluctantly. Allowing her arms to hold onto his own, she leaned against the white and black haired boy, with Aizawa being thankful that he didn't have to get involved.

Then, Izuku walked over, seeing the annoyed eyes that Katsuki was giving him and chuckled awkwardly.

Kenji held out his hand, and wrapped it around Izuku's finger.

"Here, I'll heal it for you."

"S-Sorry about this Ken-kun."

"No need to apologize at all, you did well. Channeling it through your finger, that's pretty smart, and saves me some pain too, so good on you."

Izuku's cheeks dusted red with shyness as Kenji healed his finger. The rest of the class watched as Kenji groaned, feeling as if his own finger just broke. But, he was so used to pain, that it didn't show as obvious as the others.

Ochaco, who saw what was going on, came bouncing up.

"Wow, you can heal people too? I've heard of your Mom, she's so cool~"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, as Katsuki held onto his side, his arm wrapped around her to keep her calm.

"Thanks, Uraraka-san."

"The Minion trying to sweet talk my Ken..."

Katsuki huffed out, Ochaco giving her a weird look.

" _Did she just call me a Minion?_ "

Ochaco thought to herself, as Izuku's finger was fixed.

Himiko felt her cheeks heating up seeing that display, with stopping Katsuki and healing Izuku, all in all, she thought " _Kenji-kun's so kind, I wouldn't mind if his white, hot, sensual, aura entered me~_ " while licking her lips in a sensual manner.

* * *

After all the trials had gone, Izuku collapsed onto the ground, while Kenji kept his arm around Katsuki. She held onto his side, with Momo looking on with a jealous gaze. Kenji's own eyes kept forward as well.

"Alright, it's time to go over your results. I wont bother with individual scoring, I've ranked you from best to worst. Though you should have a good understanding of your ranks already, here's the entire list."

Pulling up a device, he allowed everyone to see their scores.

Kenji looked and saw Momo was on top, which he was internally happy about.

The scores were as followed…

1\. Momo Yaoyorozu

2\. Shoto Todoroki

3\. Katsuki Bakugo

4\. Kenji Mikami

5\. Tenya Iida

6\. Fumikage Tokoyami

7\. Mezo Shoji

8\. Mashirao Ojiro

9\. Eijiro Kirishima

10\. Mina Ashido

11\. Ochaco Uraraka

12\. Izuku Midoriya

13\. Rikido Sato

14\. Tsuyu Asui

15\. Yuga Aoyama

16\. Hanta Sero

17\. Denki Kaminari

18\. Kyoka Jiro

19\. Toru Hagakure

20\. Minoru Mineta

Because of Kenji's healing of his wounds, Izuku managed to get a better score overall. Thankfully, they had a few tests left after the one with the soft ball throw, and that in turn made it easier for him, and he passed the exam. Kenji saw Momo at the top, briefly looking at her, and smiled gently.

" _I knew she'd get the top, well done Momo-chan, you're still so amazing. You deserve it._ "

He thought to himself, as Izuku latched onto his body.

"Ken-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Izuku cried, as Kenji chuckled happily. "Thank you! Thank you! You healed me and I got a good result! I'm sorry, I keep burdening you all of the time! But, thank you so much Ken-kun!"

Kenji petted the green haired boys head, waving his other hand.

"Don't worry so much about it Deku-kun, you did very well. I just healed you, you got those results all on your own."

Kenji smiled as Shoto looked towards him. Her eyes danced over his form, and her heart felt weird, her mind was having a battle.

" _He...got fourth...no, there's something wrong with this. Using his Life Quirk...his half Quirk, is stronger than mine...no, for this test, because it wasn't a fight, and he could use those seeds in interesting ways along with his natural intelligence as well, he could have managed to pull ahead of me but he didn't, why didn't he..._ " Her eyes turned towards him once more, seeing that he was smiling, while Katsuki was smirking at her. " _...And he isn't big headed about it, while that Bakugo-san girl is...I don't understand...yet, a fellow duel Quirk is here and he isn't someone who is big headed...I have to face him at some point and see the limits of his Quirk, and see where I measure up. If I'm stronger, if I'm weaker, I need to know._ "

Shoto thought to herself, watching as Kenji hugged Katsuki gently.

"Ooh, I got fourth place Kacchan."

"...Yeah, I'm happy, I got third..."

"Hey, third is no laughing matter Kacchan. You beat me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You told me to do my best, and I tried my best. Does that mean I get my reward now? Even though I didn't win?"

Katsuki turned towards him, and got close to his ear.

"Depends."

"O-On?"

"Just, depends."

Kenji smiled weakly, as Mineta showed tears.

"N-Noooooooooooooooooooo! I can't! I couldn't have lost! I really did!? I'm going to be kicked out now! N-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Kenji looked down at the small boy as Katsuki muttered "How he got in is even a bigger mystery than Deku." which made Kenji silently laugh inside of himself.

Then, Kenji raised his hand.

"Aizawa-sensei, when are you going to drop the facade about the sending us home part? I think this grape head guy is going to blow a gasket in a minute."

The entire class, save Momo, looked at him with complete shock within their eyes.

[W-WHAT!?]

Kenji chuckled, looking towards Momo briefly, who bowed her head with a smile.

"Yeah, he was only doing it to motivate us all into doing our best, did no one else get it? Besides Momo...erm, Yaoyorozu-san there?"

Aizawa furrowed his eyebrows.

"When did you figure it out?"

The class looked completely stunned as Kenji answered.

"Around the time you mentioned it, so did she. I saw it within her eyes, Yaoyorozu-san figured it out around the same time as me."

Momo nodded her head, and continued.

"I'm surprised no one besides Ken...Kenji-san managed to figure out that simple detail." Momo spoke out, which made Kenji all the more sure that she figured it out, probably even before him. "Maybe I should have said something before."

"Yes you should have!" Mineta cried...but, then his eyes went towards her boobs, and gained a pervy look. "My, this glass is so full and good, those jugs are so big that I have-"

BANG!

Kenji withdrew his fist from Mineta's head, knocking some sense into him or hoping too at least anyway, as Jiro, the earphone girl, looked on with a smile.

"I respect you so much more now."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"He was perving on a girl, without her consent, that's not right. I really dislike perverts like that."

Kenji finished off with a nervous chuckle.

Aizawa looked between all of them, and then coughed into his hand.

"That's it, we're done for the day. Pick up your syllabus in the classroom. Read it over before tomorrow morning."

With that, the tension dropped, and they all relaxed.

Kenji looked towards Momo, and walked towards her.

"Ah erm..."

"H-Hey, Ken-chan..."

The pair looked nervously at one another, and didn't know what to say.

"About your score...you did so well Momo-chan...I knew you'd get the top score...I'm so happy for you...well done Momo-chan, you did fantastic. Your Quirk has come along so well, you can create things so fast now...back then, it took ages for you...but, now, you're an item making machine..."

Momo's face turned a little red, while Kenji played with his fingers surprisingly shyly.

"T-Thank you Ken-chan...you did well as well, you even managed to get that healing down, I remember when we were kids, you found it quite hard...but, look at you now, a healing pro..."

"Yeah, been experimenting with my Quirk and all...b-by the way Momo-chan...a-about...no, I'm sorry...I...Momo-chan, the thing is...erm...I-I've got to go home soon because, I have to clean the house and prepare dinner for me and my Mom so..."

"I see...yeah, erm, Ken-chan...before you go...can I ask...did I, do something wrong...?"

Kenji immediately shook his head so fast Momo was surprised he didn't break his neck.

"N-No, it wasn't you...it was...I can't say...I don't want to cause any bad blood Momo-chan...it's better for everyone...I wish circumstances were different...I just don't want to cause problems with you and your family...ooh damn..."

"Family...? Ken-chan, what do you mean...?"

Kenji shook his head, and pulled away.

"I'm really sorry. But...I am really glad to see you again...I'm happy that you're doing well."

Momo watched as he moved to Katsuki as Momo thought " _I'm not doing well, without you...but, what's this about bad blood...and my family...did they say something...is that why Ken-chan is being distant...what happened with them and Ken-chan...?_ " and then Katsuki, wrapped an arm around his waist, and pulled him closer.

"Something going on?"

"No...nothing Kacchan."

Katsuki cast a glance for Momo, and then Kenji, seeing that something was going on, but she didn't want Kenji to be sad, so she proposed something.

"Come Ken, lets go back to yours for a bit."

"Alright, I need to get something from class after changing though."

"Okay, I need to do something as well before going."

Kenji waved towards Izuku who did the same (since he knew Izuku already had plans, he didn't invite him) as Katsuki dragged him off, Shoto walking closer to Izuku.

"By the way, Midoriya, what is their relationship?"

"O-Oh, erm...well, I don't actually know...all I know is that Kacchan is the most calm with Ken-kun, and she makes him happy...don't see why but they make one another happy, so I'm happy for them."

Shoto looked towards Kenji once more, seeing how he was chatting away with Katsuki normally, and enjoying one another's company, as Himiko hopped down secretly, and followed after Kenji through the shadows.

* * *

Once changing, Kenji went to the classroom while Katsuki took care of some, private business. He found the classroom empty, so he walked towards his desk.

Upon getting there, he saw a few notes on his desk. Curiously, he picked one of them up, and it simply said "You don't belong here.", causing his eyes to cast down. He looked at the other notes, and saw how they pretty much said similar things, some even looked to be threatening. But, this wasn't anything new, he knew that this would probably happen. He just hoped that it wasn't his classmates that had done it, he didn't want things to be awkward.

However, there was one note that he saw, which was different from the others.

Carefully, he picked it up, and read it in his head.

[Hey, you were awesome at the Quirk Test, you're really smart to figure out that it was just a way to motivate us and how you helped out Midoriya as well by healing him, I wanted to say it to your face, but I have to leave, so I'll leave it here. Let's talk soon, Kenji-chan, you're really cool, and don't worry, not all of us think you're evil. From Tsu.]

Kenji adopted a smile.

"Thank you, Asui-san..."

Out of all the negative ones, the one that touched his heart the most was a single letter from Tsuyu, which made him smile.

Inhaling, he put the notes in his bag so he could get rid of them later, the ones that weren't so nice while keeping the one from Tsuyu, and not wanting Katsuki to worry, as he knew she secretly would.

His eyes went towards Momo's desk, seeing it empty, and released a breath.

"I guess she probably went home...it's probably for the best...she doesn't need me hanging around...making things worse..."

He murmured to himself.

Once collecting what he needed to collect, he went to go for the door, but someone stepped through.

The young man known as Tenya Iida stepped through and looked towards Kenji.

"...It's you."

"I'm just leaving now. See you tomorrow Iida-san."

Kenji bowed his head, and walked to the door.

However, as he was passing Iida who walked inside, Iida said "I wish you wouldn't." which made Kenji stop in his tracks.

He turned towards Iida, as a presence arrived at the door, stopping when seeing the seriousness, deciding to stay out of sight and wait for their conversation to end, along with another person as well.

"Excuse me?"

Iida shifted uncomfortably as he pulled away from Kenji.

"I said, I wish you wouldn't."

"...I wouldn't what?"

Kenji quizzed the young man, who folded his arms.

"People...are uncomfortable around you, you must realize that."

"So? That's not my problem."

Kenji waved it off, not seeing why it would be his problem that others felt uncomfortable around him.

"It is though."

"How?"

Kenji asked once more, as Iida felt his heart racing.

"Don't take this in a bad way...but, people fear you, you're distracting the class, just today, I saw how everyone is uncomfortable around you. I don't understand why you're attending this school."

"Because I want to be a Hero, isn't that why everyone is here?"

"But...no one can see you as one. I don't mean to be offensive, but as a member of this class, I wouldn't feel right about not saying anything and showing the concerns of the majority of the class. Have you considered, the Hero life might not be for you? Have you considered, dropping out?"

Kenji's eyes flickered, while the people listening in, felt angered by that.

"...I have just as much right as anyone here to attend this school. Tell me one reason why I don't have a right to attend this school? Just one."

"Because you're the Grim Reaper's offspring, you've got evil running through you. He's hurt a lot of people, and you have his Quirk, it is an evil Quirk, sooner or later, you're going to use it. I commend you for not using it today, but if you had done, someone could have been seriously hurt, even Aizawa-sensei might not have been able to stop you, I read up on you and once, you lost control, and hurt a lot of people, that could happen again and I am not prepared to stand by and watch others be hurt by your Quirk." Kenji gave an uncomfortable stare, as Iida inhaled. "I know what I must sound like, and it isn't my intentions to cause you upset feelings, but I just want to convey to you, others are afraid of you, the class as a whole might suffer because of that."

Kenji looked on, as Iida looked back.

"Did you know, as part of my Life Quirk, I sense others emotions, especially if they are quite high?"

"Y-You do?"

"Yes, I can sense peoples animosity for me, all the time, including yours. ...But, you don't know me, you don't know my life, you don't know what I've been through. There's been plenty of victims of Grim Reaper's, and I feel for all of them... but did you ever consider, I was his victim too?" Iida gasped as Kenji looked on with strong eyes. "My Mom and I were his victims too, and the pain is always there. Even just today, I had to suffer a loss, because my Father decided to be evil, and because of that, my friends parents wont let me be with someone who I desperately want to be with, because she was my best friend once, someone I confided everything in, someone who I loved, and still do, more than anything...and I saw the pain on her face, and it tore me to pieces, knowing I had caused that, but I don't have a choice. People see me as a monster...but I'm just a human with real emotions and right now, I'm so depressed, and still, I have to grin and take it so I don't worry the few people who care about me, or to not give people who hate me ammunition against me, I show weakness, people take advantage of that, so I can't ever show if I am weak at that moment in time, no matter how much I want to."

Iida felt a pang go into his heart.

"Mikami...I..."

"You judged me, off gossip, before you even met me. How do you know that all of the rumour's and gossip about me is true? Rumour's spread about me robbing banks, and killing people, and running Villain courses...if that was remotely true, why aren't I locked away? If it is so common knowledge that I do these things that the public know about it and talk about it, why haven't I been sent to prison? Why aren't I being detained right now by the police, the Pro Hero's in this school? Why would I even be allowed to come to this Hero's in training school, if that was true?"

"W-Well I...I don't..."

Iida was lost for words, so Kenji nodded.

"I'm a convenient target for peoples aggression's, I'm the son of Grim Reaper, so I automatically have to be a psychopath, don't I? Or that's what people assume before even speaking to me."

Iida was speechless, he didn't know what to say.

Kenji continued.

"People believe what they want to believe about me, because it is easier than looking for the truth, and they want a target for their rage, and I'm that target, because I happen to look like my Father, and happen to have his Quirk running within me. My Father and I, are not the same person. I'm sorry I make you uncomfortable, but I worked so hard to get here, even when I was shunned by everyone, even when my own school turned me away, even when all my friends abandoned me, or their parents told me to leave them alone, even when I was attacked by countless of people, I did my damn best. I worked my ass off for this, and I am not giving up, because you feel uncomfortable. That's not my problem, that's yours and whoever else feels uncomfortable. I am here to be a Hero, to learn the ways of being a Hero. So either live with it, and move on, or just hate me from afar, or just talk to me and we'll talk about why you feel like that, and maybe come to an understanding."

Iida felt devastated, he didn't know what to say. He expected that Kenji might lash out, or say horrible things...but, all he was saying, was what he felt, and didn't even yell, he was so calm, despite what was being said, it was so...even Iida didn't know.

"...Mikami I...I don't know what to say..."

"I don't mind people coming to me, and telling me their concerns, I understand why people have their concerns, but I'm not a monster, tell the rest of the class...in fact, I'll do it myself. I'll tell them that if they have concerns, come and talk to me civilly, I get your points Iida-san to an extent and how you want to protect the class, but there's no basis for your argument. What did I do today to show you I'm a threat? I came here, and did my best, like everyone else did, like you did. I'm just here to be a Hero, that's all, please don't tell me I can't be, because what if someone said that to you? That, you have to leave because everyone's uncomfortable? Would you just leave?"

"...I wouldn't give up, it's my dream to be a Hero..."

"And that's my dream too, to be like All Might, and my Mom. That's all I want, and I want to be friends with the class as well...but, if no one gives me a chance, and judges me without getting to know me based off rumour's...how can we be?"

Iida looked at the conviction of Kenji and felt...he didn't even know.

He didn't know if he was angry, upset, or understanding.

But...he couldn't deny that what Kenji said...was absolutely right.

As he watched on and Kenji was about to leave, All Might himself stepped through the door, and looked between them.

"Young Iida!"

"Y-Yes sir!?"

He answered while trying to sort his mind out.

"I heard the entire conversation, and Mikami is right in what he said. And trying to coerce a student to leaving because you're uncomfortable? Mikami put it best, he worked so hard to be here, and he knows peoples views on him, yet he still attends these classes, like everyone else does, and does his best, and can control his Quirk. No one has the right to say he doesn't belong here, he has just as much rights as you, or anyone else because he put in the effort to be here. He passed the Entrance Exam, he has more than a right to be here, the school recognized his heroism, and his talent, and took a chance with him, that should be enough for anyone who doubts him."

Kenji smiled gently at what All Might said, it truly did make him feel good that he was being looked out for by All Might himself.

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry, I-I just thought t-that with most peoples vi-views on him being here, I should let him know my thoughts..."

"It wasn't your place to tell him what he already knew. That child has suffered more than you could ever know, people recovered from what Grim Reaper did, yet Mikami has to suffer everyday at the hands of people that hate his Father, being reminded constantly of what his Father did, and shouldering all that blame when it isn't his to shoulder, along with people making hate-filled comments about him and attacking him, when he hasn't done anything wrong. And at least while he's at this school, he will not suffer abuse from fellow classmates and have the same benefits that others at the school has which is the right to a safe learning environment, are we clear young Iida? I will not tolerate anyone speaking like that to anyone within this school."

Iida nodded so fast Kenji thought that his neck was going to break, and tears stung his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry All Might! I-I just wanted to tell him...I didn't mean it as a negative...I was just trying to think about everyone's schooling..."

"It's not me you have to apologize too, Mikami is not the person anyone should be taking their rage out on, he has done nothing wrong."

Iida turned uncomfortably towards Kenji who stood there, not really showing any emotion, no hatred, no sadness, no anything.

"M-Mikami...I...I...I'm sorry!"

And as soon as he said that, he shot through the door.

All Might released a breath and put his hand towards Kenji.

"W-What?"

"The letters you're trying to conceal, give them to me."

"...I don't want trouble, I'll just burn them like the others."

"Then they shouldn't have sent them, give them to me, I'll deal with them."

Kenji fished the letters out of his bag, and handed them to All Might.

"Sorry All Might, I'm causing you trouble already, on the first day..."

All Might bent down towards him, and showed a kind smile.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. You handled yourself amazingly, and never got angry once even when you had every right with how he confronted you, that shows how mature you really are. If he had concerns, he should have spoke civilly with you, and what you said, I have to wholeheartedly agree with you. I'm so proud of you, and what you did for Midoriya today, even putting yourself through pain for him, I'm grateful and so happy, showing everyone how kind you are. It might take time, but you can turn everyone's opinions on you around, like I am sure you just did to Iida then, he at least has something's to think about."

"T-Thanks, I just want to become a Hero...like you. I know it's going to be hard, and I know changing everyone's views on me is going to be hard, I came here knowing peoples views would be tough...I just want the chance to prove it."

Kenji blushed with embarrassment yet happiness as well, as All Might smiled.

"Mikami, you have what it takes to become a top Hero, and it isn't anything to do with your Quirk, but your kind heart, and your intelligent mind. I'm sorry, I should have stepped in sooner, but you handled it with grace, and dignity, and you put a very great point across. I can assure you, while you're here, I wont let anyone bully you, or make you feel like you don't belong, because in my eyes, you do belong here, and I know Midoriya feels the same."

Kenji's eyes became teary as All Might petted his head softly.

Al Might soon left the room after Kenji composed himself.

As he did, Shoto stepped through the door, having heard everything going on as well.

"Mikami-kun, what you said about your Father...I admire you."

Kenji blinked in surprise.

"To-Todoroki-san..."

"As you said, you aren't your Father. I admire your courage in the face of adversity, even from fellow classmates, and how you defended yourself then, that was amazing. Most people would have become angry and lashed out, yet you calmly stated your thoughts and gave justifications for your thoughts, which I admire you can do when being targeted the way you were. Also, I have to ask... If you didn't heal Midoriya, could you have ranked higher?"

Kenji shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe one up but even then, Kacchan is amazing so it might have not made a difference, and I saw Kacchan so happy even if she was pissed about not getting number one, she still was happy, and Deku-kun as well with his good score, they were both so happy, so them being happy, makes me happy."

Shoto had to admit, Kenji truly wasn't a bad person at all, like most people thought, he cared more about their happiness than his own.

"You're so humble, and kind...honestly, when I first heard you were coming here, I was surprised, and thought you'd be this Demon child...but, you're really a nice guy, you must take after your Mom, she's so lovely, exactly like a Hero should be. I met her once...she was so kind to me, to everyone, and I see the same from you, people should focus on that side of you, instead of believing rumour's."

Kenji's cheeks burned red, as Shoto slowly walked forward.

"T-Thank you Todoroki-san, you're so kind...b-by the way, could you do me a favour?"

Shoto blinked.

"S-Sure, what is it?"

Kenji walked closer, and put his hands together, stars gathering around his eyes.

"Will you please sing Let It Go for me sometime?"

"E-Eh?"

Kenji winked and twirled around.

"My Mom loves that movie, and I think you could be like that girl, singing~ Would you sing it sometime for me and use your ice powers as well? Since you've got ice powers and all...I thought it would be cool, no pun intended."

"...No one's ever asked me that before...but...if you're requesting me...I'll take into consideration at least...though no promises..."

"Awww, thank you Todoroki-san! It means a lot! I'll do something for you too to make it up somehow!"

Kenji cheered, causing Shoto to blink rapidly in surprise, yet she felt a weird warmth spread in her chest, something she hadn't really felt before.

However, that ended when Katsuki entered the room.

"Ken, there you are." She walked towards him, and wrapped her arms around his torso, so her hands rested on his hip, a clear sign to Shoto as well. "I was looking for you."

"Hehe, sorry Kacchan, got sidetracked. Ready?"

Katsuki slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready, come on we should go."

Kenji smiled, and bowed his head to Shoto.

"Todoroki-san...have you seen Mo...erm, Yaoyorozu-san around?"

"Erm...I think I saw her leaving, why?"

Kenji's eyes lowered, shaking his head.

"N-No, it's nothing, don't worry about it, I'll catch her some other time. Anyway, goodbye Todoroki-san, see you tomorrow, and thank you for what you said, I hope we can be friends."

"Yes, I think we could be...see you tomorrow."

Katsuki shot a glare for Shoto who held her eyes on her form as well.

"Bye Ice Queen, don't melt on the way home." She allowed her hand to slide onto Kenji's back, and rub it as they walked away. "By the way, Ken, are you cooking tonight?"

"I'll cook you a meal if you help me with the housework."

"No." Kenji gave Katsuki a small stare, who sighed in resignation. "Fine, I'll vacuum."

"Thank you. I'll make your favourite Kacchan."

"Hmmm, good, I always do love your cooking. By the way, I just saw Pencil looking lost, did he say something to you?"

"Eh, he did, but don't worry about it, I can handle myself."

Katsuki developed a smirk.

"I know you can, you don't take shit from anyone, that's one of the things I like about you, you might do it differently to me, but you don't let people walk over you. Now let's get out of here, before I give Pencil a piece of my Quirk. I saw the way he looked at you today, pisses me off."

"Ooh Kacchan, you're so kind. Come on, I'll even make your favourite dessert."

"I see, so you're making both my favourite meal and dessert, this day is worth it."

Shoto watched as the pair walked away. Seeing how they walked, she was confused...yet, she could see that they clearly cared for one another, and she could see that Kenji, truly was someone that she found strange...yet, probably one of the most complex people she's ever met, and also one of the kindest as well, and she couldn't take her mind off what he said to Iida, and how genuine his words were, it was nice knowing that she wasn't the only one who felt constrained by their Father.

* * *

That night, Momo couldn't take it anymore. After seeing Kenji today, and not being able to get answers from him, she stormed over towards his home, and wasn't going to allow nerves to hold her back either.

Walking fast through the streets, she arrived at Kenji's house late at night. Even if it was past 9, she didn't care, and knocked hard and fast on the door, praying that she would get an answer. If not from Kenji, then from his Mother herself.

The door opened, revealing Hikari.

"Ooh my, hello again, what are you doing here Momo-chan?"

"Excuse me, Mikami-san, I realize it is late. But would it be okay if I go and see your son? I need to ask him a few things. Actually, I want to demand a few things from him."

"My, suddenly so forward. Can I take it that you saw him today? He hasn't said anything. Though, he did seem upset when coming home before, after Kacchan left and all."

"I-I see..."

"Please, come inside. You remember where Kenji's room is, yes?"

"Yes, thank you, Mikami-san."

Momo bowed her head, and allowed herself inside. Taking off her shoes, bowing her head once more, she went up the stairs, as Hikari watched on.

"My, young love, coming together again...but, there's Kacchan...well, my baby can have many wives~ I wonder if she knows what a harem is...? Well, I'll teach them the way~"

She sang happily, and walked off to allow Momo and Kenji some personal time.

By the time she had made it upstairs, she already was in her zone, so she didn't even knock, she stormed in. Usually, Momo wasn't like this, she wasn't this forward, she wasn't this assertive, but right now, she couldn't hold back her feelings either.

"E-Eh? What's going on?!"

Kenji gasped as Momo stormed over to him. Without saying words, she pushed him down onto the bed, and got on top of him. He cringed in slight fear at the woman's eyes, and how they were glaring down at him.

"I've got to know now...why have you been avoiding me all day? When you look at me...you almost looked afraid...why are you afraid of me Ken-chan?"

His eyes averted from her own, trying to fight back the sadness that he held within him.

"I'm not afraid of you Momo-chan...it's complicated."

Momo's eyes became teary, and even a few tears shed. Because she was above him, her tears fell down and hit his face. He felt guilty about those tears, and how they managed to land on his face like they did, as she shouldn't be crying in the first place, he thought it looked wrong.

"Tell me why…? You said it wasn't because...I left, but it has to be right…? That's the only reason I can think of...what else could it be…? I'm so sorry Ken-chan...I wasn't a true friend to you...when you needed me, I wasn't there...I betrayed your heart...and left you all alone...I'm so deeply sorry Ken-chan..."

Kenji couldn't help but he sorrowful that she was crying like she was. He didn't want her to be in such a state, as to where she would end up shedding tears. The words also felt heartfelt, like she had practiced them a thousand times before, though it didn't come off as manufactured at all, and sounded sweet, and serene, and full of heart breaking emotions.

"...I said it wasn't that, it couldn't be helped, I know it couldn't...when my Dad became a Villain, everything changed...I knew we wouldn't be able to be friends...because I saw everyone else leave me that day...but, you tried to stay with me. I remember, you didn't care what others thought of you...you stayed with me, because you cared about me...but, then you disappeared...you don't think I know, but I really know the truth. Because...it was your parents, they were...are afraid of me, and wouldn't allow you to talk to me anymore, isn't that right?"

She was...no, she thought she was surprised. But, Kenji is intelligent, he's smarter than most, and he probably worked it out.

"Even if they did, I should have fought harder. I should have stayed with you. I shouldn't of abandoned you like I did...you were there...all alone. I remember in class, everyone avoided you...no one was allowed to talk to you, even the Sensei's forbade it...and my Mom said that I couldn't talk to you anymore...but, I should have tried harder...and for that, I can't ever say how sorry I really am..."

"...Even if you had tried, I wouldn't of let you."

Momo furrowed her eyebrows while letting out a confused breath.

"What do you mean…? Don't you want to be my friend..?"

Kenji pushed himself up on the bed, and grasped her hands tightly. Momo had only now realized that his shirt was open at the bottom, and she could see the scars across his body and she knew how he got them as well.

"It isn't like that...I don't have a choice, Momo-chan."

"Of course you do. There's always a choice-"

"Not for me!" He put more passion into it, as tears slipped out of his own eyes. "Your Mom and Dad...they talked to me one day, all those years ago...and they told me to stay away from you. They said...if you stayed with me, I'd bring you down...I'd taint you, and you wouldn't achieve your dreams with me around...they told me that...if I continued being your friend, they'd...they'd...your parents are powerful people Momo-chan...and I was a scared child, I just lost my Father to evil, my Mom was so upset that I couldn't talk to her, I couldn't burden her with my problems on top of her own...I was alone...I didn't have anyone...so when they told me that day...it would be better to stay away from you...I had no choice...even though it broke my heart..."

"D-Did they threaten you?"

Kenji didn't answer that, allowing Momo to reach her own conclusions.

"The point is...I just want you to be happy, and if that's without me then..."

"I'm only happy with you! Not without you!" Momo snapped, causing Kenji to gasp. "You...were always with me, back then, and even now...today, when we did the Quirk Test, I thought about you...truthfully, I wanted to impress you...I thought you hated me..."

"I don't hate you Momo-chan, I never could hate you, even if I tried...I can't be with you...because if your parents find out then..."

"I wont tell them!" She answered swiftly. "We're old enough now, we can be together...no one has to separate us ever again...i-if that's what you want...I want it...more than anything, I want to stand with you, I want to be next to you...I came to your house so many times between back then and now...each time, I choked up, and thought you wouldn't want to see me after what happened...but now, I've missed you so much. So bright, so kind, so caring towards me. When I fell over, you picked me up. We worked together on tests, we played around, we even went to a festival once together and wore stupid yukata's, and you won me this necklace, remember?" She opened her shirt, Kenji's cheeks turning red at the sight of Momo's breasts peaking through, and she showed her necklace, a childlike one. "Using my Quirk, I made the same for you...so, we'd always have this, together...do you..."

"I still wear mine, all the time." He confessed, pulling it out of his semi buttoned up shirt, showing Momo who became so happy that tears of happiness came from her eyes. "I only take it off to sleep, or when we were doing the tests, like fighting and such, didn't want it to get damaged. Momo-chan, I have missed you for so long and so much...but, I don't want to make a mess of things...I want you to succeed..."

"I will succeed, and you will to. Just...stay with me...we can be friends again...we can be anything you want...I don't want to miss another day when we've had so many apart...please, I want us to be together...you and me...no matter what anyone else says, everyone was speaking today and talking about terrible you are...but, all I kept thinking was "They don't know him, they don't how how sweet he is." which angered me, that people judged you before getting to know you...but I do know you...and all I want is...t-to be b-beside you a-again..."

The passion in her voice, caused Kenji to melt. She was the same Momo he knew from back then. She even had the same weird expressions that she always had. She still made him smile, and still could inspire him, and always, had the right words when necessary, even if they were both kind of socially awkward.

"...If we do this, we'll have to keep it secret from your parents."

"Y-Yeah, of course. I can do that."

"...We'll have to sneak around."

"Hehehe, I'd be okay with that."

Kenji wiped his finger under Momo's eyes, brushing away the tears.

"Silly me, I broke my own rules. I promised to never make a girl cry...and I've done that, I'm sorry."

"Well, sometimes girls cry for the right reasons and this is one of them, Ken-chan."

Her arms found themselves around Kenji's neck, hugging tightly onto his form. Then, he was frozen. For a moment, he thought that this would be a mistake. Keeping this hidden forever? Would it work? Nothing lasts forever, so he didn't know if he could or not…

But, then he just let it go, and gave into the emotions that he had clung to for so long.

"I'm sorry for being distant today Momo-chan. I-I am so sorry..."

He held onto her form, and began shedding tears, making Momo do the same.

"It's okay, we're together again...we can start over from here."

"I'd like that, Momo-chan." Kenji chuckled as he dried the tears. "So, my name is Kenji Mikami, and I'm currently 15 years old, I attend U.A, 19th seat, and I am friends with Deku-kun and Kacchan, now who are you mysterious stranger~?"

"Oh haha." She ironically laughed, pushing against his body. "Ken-chan, from now on, lets just listen to us, and no one else. Not my parents, no one."

"Y-Yeah...I'd like that...being with you again Momo-chan..."

"Me and you….we understand a lot of school topics..."

"Yeah...and we're both kind of socially awkward."

"But, I'd rather be awkward with you."

"Than be awkward alone. I know, I remember how it went Momo-chan. We were both little nerds."

Kenji finished off, allowing the pair to smile, and revel in the lost time that they were slowly making up now.

Her eyes went towards his table, and saw the picture of them together, and she knew now that he truly never forgot about her, and she also understood now why he was off with her today, it made sense now, and with that out of the way, she wasn't ever going to leave his side again, no matter what else happened. Even if her parents became involved, she was old enough for her own decisions, and that decision was to stay with Kenji, her friend.

Stroking her long black hair as she curled up within his arms, Kenji couldn't help but smile. Even though he was fearful of what could happen in the future, if her parents found out...but, she was here, with him. She came, despite his attempts to push her away. It just showed that they both had matured to a point where they could say that they were friends...they were together again, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got to U.A, and met a few new people! Kenji met up with Hitoshi Shinso again, and they'll become friends as we go on. He also met Mina and is casually becoming her friend, while Toru is using her invisibility to her advantage. Though he met up with Momo again and...well, they went through a few things, and it seems that Momo's parents forbade Kenji from seeing her, and her seeing him though not as strict with Momo, that's going to be apart of their future storyline. Shoto and Kenji met, and because of their similar circumstances, it is going to be quite the interesting relationship between the two of them. Katsuki even showed some jealousy with her beginning rivalry with Shoto showed its head in this chapter. Also, it seems that Kenji is going to have a hard road in front of him, but as time goes on, he's going to be able to change the mind of his classmates, as he began to do with Iida in this chapter, even getting praised by All Might for it and speaking of Iida I do think he would do what he did this chapter considering how he is in canon with jumping to conclusions as he did with Izuku and how he is with protecting the class and other things he does in canon but now hes been set straight. Just thought I would bring it up for people who might be wondering about that. Even Himiko was doing stuff behind the scenes, and learning a little more about her relationship with Grim Reaper, and she interacted with Kenji...sort of. We'll get more full interactions in the future, but she's looking out for him, especially now that she can enter the academy, thanks to Grim Reaper, and his personal, skills.**

 **Oh, Kenji's also in the 19th seat, Mineta has been moved to the seat Koji was in, for various reasons, and Katsuki and Izuku switched seats, simply because Katsuki wanted too~ But yeah, reminding everyone here, that Koji is in Class B now, to save people confusion and think I forgot about him during the list in the chapter, I didn't.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	6. Trails ahead!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Indeed, there was quite a few huh~?**

 **xhope14x; That's kind of how Iida acts though, he kinda jumps to conclusions a lot, even in canon, and goes with what he thinks right, and he always has the classes best interests at heart, even if he doesn't always do the best course of action, so it made sense, at least to me, Iida would do that. And yeah, Momo is awesome, we'll be seeing more of their fun relationship. And yeah, it is good~**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, I thought he would, and it also helps a few things for the future. Hehe, they'll have quite the interesting relationship with one another. Himiko really is huh, she's always gonna be around and we'll have another interaction between her, and Kenji this chapter, as we'll see~ And yeah, I don't see why not, it would be funny~ Yeah, by then, he'll be aware of her, and what not. Thanks! Yeah, Momo and Kenji had a rocky start there, but with both sides coming together, they're back on track. Ooh yeah, Jiro will do that, it's one of my fav scenes actually. And I could totally see Toru doing that. Yeah, they probably will, not just the girls either. That would be pretty funny, and good tie in, thanks for the suggestion! And yeah, Todoroki and Kenji could totally do that, using their Fire, and Death Quirks together, it would be awesome!**

 **Purriah; My thank you very much! That's made me really happy!**

 **InsertSomethingFunnyHere; Thank you! And here's the next chapter! Hehe, Katsuki did show a cute jealous side to her didn't she? Especially because it is Shoto, and Kenji who do share a few things in common. Ooh yeah, Kenji and Shoto are going to have quite the story as we go forward. Hehe, Toru is quite the fun character, and having those moments makes it all the more fun~ Hehe, you never know, Shoto might just sing that for him one day.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, slowly but surely, he is making a few friends, and yeah, he's got a long way to go yet. But, he's getting there, and will stand up for himself if he needs too. He's a pretty chill guy, but he can stand up for himself when he has to. I'm glad that you liked it, and it might make him think~ Yeah, they'll become quite good friends~ Indeed, she really has, she's become a cute jealous and a little possessive, but not in a bad way or anything. She does indeed, that's going to be quite, something. Momo doesn't no, she will go and get what she wants, and this time it was answers. Indeed, what are they going to think?**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, well it was~ Some of them on their teams are important for the plot yeah, like Momo, and Iida. I don't see why not, he could team up with Tsuyu, Toru, and Hitoshi, it could be pretty cool. I think they'd have pretty cool combinations. Monoma huh, yeah he's quite, the person, I could totally see Kenji doing things like that.**

 **Guest 2; His blood type huh, I could make a basic character sheet for Kenji without giving anything of much importance away at the end of one of these chapters for people who are curious, I could even do the stats that canon characters have for Kenji if a few people want things like that.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, I don't see why not, it would be pretty cool~ Hehe, he probably would say something like that as well.**

 **Ragna; Cool! I could see them fighting over Kenji during that, and each telling them to go with them. Hehe, that would be pretty funny, could have Kenji try and do that, he's pretty out there sometimes, so he probably would say something like that.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, I like those~ And yeah, she'll say some of the canon ones, like calling Ochaco pink cheeks, and icy hot for Shoto, and things like that. And I have to agree, that always gives me a chuckle.**

 **Guest007; Thanks very much! Indeed, Toru is quite the bad girl huh~? Hehe, don't mess with Kenji, while Himiko is around. Yeah, Tsuyu is quite sweet, and we'll see more of Kenji's and her relationship building as we go through the story. Hehe, they have quite the cute relationship, and we'll see more of that in the future. Yeah, people do things when they're afraid sometimes. And yeah, here's the next chapter~**

 **WakeWalker; I know, it would be rather funny to see something like that. You never know, it might happen in the future~ And thank you very much!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, it surely will be huh~? Hehe, yeah, she's gonna be there, even in the background, she'll be watching and in this chapter, doing something~ Even then, he'd still be there, and yeah, could do that to Sato, we have a few members in Class 1A that have similar powers to his own really. And yeah, they will do~ They are quite afraid of him, rumours and all. Uraraka doesn't really mind him at all, she's okay with him. Yeah, he eventually will yeah. Thanks yeah! They have quite the fun relationship. And yeah, it was. Hehe, Kenji influenced her. Yeah, they are going to have quite the fun rivalry as we go forward. And yeah, they have some similar things going on with them. He did yeah, more of that shall be expanded upon in the future. Aizawa and Kenji, they have a certain thing between them, different to some of the other students. You never know, he might be able to. Indeed it was~ He wouldn't allow someone to perv on Momo like that, especially when he is around. Indeed, he showed his calm side, and didn't allow his anger to take over, and yeah, All Might stuck up for him. Hehe, they have a fun relationship~ Yeah I did~ Thanks! Yeah, Tsuyu is someone who doesn't see Kenji as evil, she just sees what she's seen and what she has seen, she likes. Yeah, I'd probably picture him like that as well, probably with Katsuki. I've only watched a little bit of it, not much honestly. Yeah, I don't see why not, he probably would do something like that. And yeah, he could do things like that~**

 **Nobody important; Hehe, Toru probably would do that as well, and she could totally get away with it as well. So, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **AlphaOmega; He surely is yeah, it's going to be quite the road. But, he's up for the challenge. Yeah, Iida is quite like that huh. Kenji's lived with it for a long time, he knows getting angry doesn't really solve anything, so he just told it how it is, and as calmly as he could. Yeah, he has a few friends now, Izuku and the likes. They are frightened of Kenji, due to Grim Reaper, we'll be learning eventually exactly why they are frightened of him, besides the obvious.**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Toru is going to be quite the fun character to write for the harem, there's so many scenarios she can be placed in. We did yeah, Shoto and Kenji are going to have quite the story together, as we get there, we'll see some hints in this chapter, but more as we go forward, USJ might be a good part for them, and some others as well with what I've got planned. Hehe, Katsuki is quite the cute jealous type huh~? Yeah, him and Momo have quite the relationship, I guess she could be quite the contender, though as you said, Katsuki is quite the aggressive type, and if she's like her Mother, then she'll be quite forward in the future with Kenji. Yeah, it's going to be something that Kenji has to overcome. But, it's going to be quite the moment when they realize something's. Maybe he will yeah, and thanks very much!**

 **D-Koy24; Well, thank you, I am glad that you like them~ She is quite awesome huh~? And yeah, they'll have a relationship like that I guess~ Hehe, I like that as their pairing name, Kensuki, sounds good~ Memories of the darkness, that does mean something other than seeming crazy~ And yeah, it really did~ Let it go~ Shoto will sing that eventually to Kenji~ If he has his way anyway~**

 **Anime PJ; I surely did yeah, this chapter's not so heavy with the emotions, more fun I'd say~ I was debating with myself for a little while, I always knew I'd do this kind of story between Kenji and Momo, and wondered which of the stories I had going on in my head, would be the more impactful, and this route gives more opportunity for story building, so I went this way~ She is quite cute huh, we'll see a bit more of her cute jealous side here. He is yeah, All Might is looking out for him in his own way, and Iida was, but it was necessary for what I've got planned in the future. I've got a few in mind, I'm always open to suggestions. And thanks very much!**

 **Blank-name26; Thanks very much! Hehe, they are quite cute together huh? Katsuki's quite the cute jealous type. Indeed, they have a fair few things in common. Yeah, Kenji's got some unique ways to use his Life, and Death, Quirk's, we'll see some inventive ways in the future on how he is going to use it, even in this chapter as well. Hehe, Toru surely is~ Yeah, good for Himiko, she got what she wanted, now she just needs to aim for the lips. I've got a few good moments lined up for that, when he shows the class that he's not some monster everyone thinks he is. Well, I wont spoil anything, but expect a meeting between Grim Reaper, and Kenji in the future. It's going to be quite...explosive. No worries~ And thanks!**

 **THE CREATOR and Hydra; He did yeah, he's up there with Sato as being the most removable character, as in taking them out of the story and nothing would change, you can't do that to a fair few characters in 1A, but those two, definitely. That's quite interesting, yeah he probably could do that, as we'll see here, he can mess around with the human body to a degree with his Life Quirk. So, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 5; You never know, it might end up that way, either way when it goes down, it is going to be quite something. Yeah, I don't see why not, in this story, she's gonna be an anti-hero.**

 **The Harem God; Thanks very much! Well, thank you! Erm, yeah probably further into the story, dunno when, but yeah I'll probably do them.**

 **Randomperson nb2; Well, thank you very much! I am glad you're enjoying it! Indeed, he's very scary, and during a certain arc, we'll see how terrifying he really can be. And yeah, he's quite the powerhouse, when he needs to be. Yeah, she'd be quite interesting, and so would she as well~ That would be interesting, and yeah, I know what part you're talking about, she is quite the interesting character. And thank you very much!**

 **Andrew123456; Don't worry, I still remember. And thanks! Glad you're liking it!**

 **Anonymous; Thanks very much! They do indeed, and yeah, as we go through the story, peoples opinion are going to change. Tsuyu doesn't care, she isn't really scared of Katsuki either, knowing Kenji will hold her back if she tries anything. Hehe, he'll flop between the two as time goes on. She surely does yeah, and she'll be teasing him even more in the future~ He has yeah, and now that he has that, Shoto wishes to see how they would fight one another. And yeah, they'll grow rather close, as you said, he's trying to protect a society that calls him an outcast. Hehe, she can be yeah, she doesn't take crap from anyone and wont allow anyone to flirt with him. And I think it will be yeah~ It was quite the moment, and we'll see more of that down the line as we go on. And yeah, she will be quite aggressive for Kenji~ I've got a few ideas for that fight, it shall be changed. And thanks very much!**

 **varush71; Thank you very much! And yeah, she is quite sexy, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 6; Heh, he probably would do something like that. And Himiko, she'd probably do that as well, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Trails ahead!**

The second day of the school year started off, differently than usual. Though it was April, the air was quite cold. So bitterly cold. It was surprising. Kenji felt like it was winter rather than spring, though he wasn't the only one who was suffering these side effects.

Around him, he saw that there were a number of people huddled together, or casually holding onto one another as they walked to school, work, or whatever they were doing. As for Kenji himself, he had a thick jacket on, over his school uniform, and a scarf around his neck as well to offset the temperatures.

As he walked towards the school, he came across a curious sight on the side walk.

Titling his head, he realized that it was one of his classmates, who was huddled down onto the ground, and held onto herself.

Seeing that no one else was doing anything, he knew that he would have to do something.

Bending down, he offered her a smile.

"Asui-san, is something the matter?"

"Call me Tsu." She began. "And...cold, I don't like the cold. I wish it was raining ribbit."

"Well, frogs are susceptible to cold weather, and I guess that would mean you as well." Seeing how the girl was struggling, Kenji removed his thick jacket, and draped it around her form, causing her eyes to widen. "There, you can have my jacket. Oh, here." He took off his scarf, and wrapped it from behind her neck. "I could use my Quirk to help you as well, if you would like?"

Tsuyu drew a blank.

"How? Your Life Quirk, I've wondered about it before ribbit. Tell me something's, okay?"

"Well, I can control Life, and to a degree, mess with it, it is easier to do it within lower forms of life, less complex like plants, and even animals and such, I can even manifest Life energy like my Death energy, it to form barriers if I like, though I can't form a knife of Life energy or anything to stab people, wouldn't hurt them. In humans, I can do a few things, I could raise your temperature. It isn't like I can combust you or freeze you from the inside out, but I could make you sweat more, or feel colder, in this case, I'd make you feel warmer. Though I'd understand if you wouldn't want me to-"

"No, I trust you ribbit."

Kenji looked beyond shocked, but he nodded, and held onto her hand. Slowly, Tsuyu saw that his hands began to glow white, and feed into her being. The glow surrounded her body, and she felt...at peace. It was calm, relaxing, and she couldn't feel any better, it was like everything else was blocked out and all she could see was Kenji, even the temperature didn't seem to bother her.

"Over Life, Rising Temperature."

Muttering slowly, the young boys aura began to fill Tsuyu, and as he said, she began to feel warmer. The bitter cold still brushed her skin, but internally, she felt warmer than she did before. It felt so good to her, that she didn't want it to ever stop.

But, half a minute later, Kenji smiled, and stopped.

"You should be able to make it into school now."

Tsuyu looked up towards Kenji, seeing how he was smiling towards her. She felt confused as to why this was happening, but she felt good at the same time.

"Why are you helping me ribbit?"

"Because we're in the same class that's why, and you looked to be in more discomfort than I'll be, besides you left me a note yesterday, and that made me feel better. Come on, we should get to the school before we freeze. Such unusual weather for this kind of season and all."

"Yes, very weird, kind of like you."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, as Tsuyu stood up on shaky legs. Also because the girls wore skirts, it seemed to be harder for her as well, so he placed a hand on her shoulder, and offered her a smile.

"I'm okay with being weird, we should go."

Kenji carried on, hoping that she wouldn't call him crazy or anything, as he had learned a little bit about Tsuyu who spoke her mind without a care in the world.

"Yes, ribbit. Lets go." Tsuyu paused when she glanced at his face. "By the way, where's your girlfriend this morning?"

"Pft!" Kenji did a spit take as Tsuyu raised a finger to her mouth in a cute manner. "W-What are you talking about anyway!? I don't understand...Kacchan isn't my..."

"I never mentioned Bakugo-chan, I could have easily as been talking about anyone else. You came to the conclusion of it being Bakugo-chan. So, you like the crazy type of girl then?"

"Ooh God, please don't call her that to her face, she is liable to try and kill someone..."

Kenji murmured at the thought of Katsuki. Even imagining her yelling "I'll kill you frog girl!" was a daunting experience that he would rather not involve himself with and hoped Tsuyu took his advice to heart.

"Yes, she does seem to be the crazy type."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, as he walked towards the school with Tsuyu.

Along the way, they continued to talk casually, and because of his jacket, and scarf, she managed to make it without too much difficulty.

"By the way, Asui-san..."

"I said call me Tsu."

"R-Right, anyway As...erm, Tsu-san, I've always been curious about this. But, what's it like being a girl with a Quirk like yours, where it takes the powers of an animal to human form? It has always fascinated me."

"...That's a weird question. But, I like it anyway. I get to stick to walls, and jump good distances. What's it like to be half alive and half dead all the time?"

"Half joyful and half depressing."

Kenji answered while snickering to himself and Tsuyu actually allowed a small laugh to escape her mouth as well.

Kenji actually like her, and how she spoke her mind, she didn't even bother to hide what she wanted to know and asked right out what she wanted off him, knowledge wise, and that's a trait he thought rarely existed when it didn't come from someone who was mean about it.

"Also, Asu...Tsu-san, about the note you left me yesterday, it was really kind of you."

Tsuyu glanced at the boy, seeing his kind smile spread on his face.

"Oh, it wasn't a problem, I just spoke my thoughts. Everyone was being really mean yesterday, I didn't think it was right, so I decided to speak my own thoughts as well."

"Well, thank you, I really appreciated it."

Tsuyu could tell as well, and she was glad that she could help him out, even if only a little bit.

The pair walked all the way to the school, where they managed to stop in front of the doorway together.

Tsuyu took off the clothing Kenji gave her, and handed it towards him.

"I don't get why people call you insane, I think you're cool."

"A-Ah, thank you very much."

"I mean it, I saw how kind you were during the Entrance Exam, and how you helped a few people. Even Hagakure-chan was talking about how you healed her as well once saving her from a breaking building, that was neat of you."

"How did you see? You weren't in the same sector as me. And I guess Hagakure-san probably told you about it huh...that would make the most sense anyway."

"I went to the office and saw the tapes that they had recorded. I was interested in seeing what kind of skills you had. You're the son of two legends, so I wanted to see what kind of feats you'd be able to pull off. It was cool, I like your Quirk."

"...That's probably one of the only times people have said that, thanks Tsu-san."

Tsuyu waved off what he said casually.

"It's fine." Tsuyu tossed her head to the side. "Incidentally, that man seems to be waving towards you."

"What man?" His eyes followed Tsuyu's pointed finger, seeing it was All Might, who was currently in his depowered form. "A-Ah right..."

"Who is he?"

Kenji panicked, turning to All Might who kept waving him over. His eyes went towards Tsuyu in a panic, and felt like he was dying at this moment in time.

"Oh...erm, he's a...hobo, who I feed sometimes..."

All Might felt betrayed and produced tears while Tsuyu gave the man a curious look.

"A hobo huh...he does look like one."

Kenji cringed, seeing All Might's wet eyes.

" _Sorry All Might..._ " He mentally apologized. "A-Anyway, Tsu-san, I have to go and make sure that he is okay and is well fed, you know, because he's a hobo and all, and being a hobo, he needs to be looked after. I'm a good Samaritan, the school let him in because...I help him, bye Tsu-san."

Kenji finished off with teary eyes. Tsuyu gave him a weird look, shrugged, and then hopped away. Kenji could feel the burning eyes of All Might burying into his system, so he turned to see the man himself glaring.

He casually strolled over, going through a number of students, and then went to a quiet area of the school.

"Hobo huh?"

All Might looked on with disappointed eyes.

"Sorry All Might...I didn't mean to say that, couldn't think of anything else."

"Yeah well...whatever, it doesn't matter. Mikami, I need you."

"...What for?"

Kenji looked at him weirdly, wondering where this was going.

All Might folded his arms as he continued.

"Yeah...you see. Today, I was going to do a battle trail of sorts. However, I have just learned, that the area I had booked, is currently under repair, due to what happened yesterday with another class. But, I have to add that I didn't know it was until this morning! And now, I have no idea what I am going to do for a class now! I wanted to go to one of the other sectors, but they're in use, and I can't do anything."

"I see, that's a pickle. I had heard you were our Hero's studies Sensei, which makes sense. But, All Might, why are you telling me exactly? What is it that you want from me?"

All Might rubbed the back of his head.

"Really, I shouldn't be asking you this, because you're still a student, but you're the only one I could come too. You're intelligent, more so than most, and...I can't exactly look shameful to the other students and staff alike, especially Aizawa, he's always watching me. Yet, I don't know what I am going to do. I don't want to mess up on my first time studying...so, kid. I hate to ask you...but, for today, will you make me an assignment?"

Kenji glanced at him, unsure of what he was saying, as he was processing it.

But when he did, Kenji folded his arms.

"So...you're asking me to come up with fresh assignments, along with a teaching plan for today, to relate to battle tactics, and what not, for you."

All Might hung his head down.

"This is my first time teaching and I...well, I had it all planned out. I was going to have everyone's Hero costume be introduced, and to have a battle trial, and have others pair up with one another. But now this has thrown a wrench in my works. And, I can't exactly ask Aizawa for assistance. He kind of doesn't like me, due to how I live by nature, and is always watching me. And as I said, I hate that I have to ask this...but, I've seen how you were with Midoriya, and how you made teaching fun. Besides, I have a few things to do now, I've got some ideas, but I haven't the time to think of an assignment."

"What's your ideas?"

"Well, I was thinking about something related to the Hero business, not all of it is flashy battles. There's other sides to being a Hero, searching, and protecting, and analyzing situations and other things." Kenji hummed as he got into thought. "Just for today, can I rely on you?"

Kenji allowed his arms to drop to his side, and thought about what was going on.

Thinking deeply, he could see that All Might looked surprisingly desperate. All Might was his Hero, and he did help him train. So, he did owe him a few things, and he didn't want to let down All Might, so he knew what he would have to do.

"...Alright, give me ten minutes to think about what our class could do to do with battle tactics, and training without having to go into one of these areas, and yeah...hmmm, searching and analyzing huh...yeah, I think something could be done there."

All Might looked relieved.

"Right! Thank you Mikami, I knew I could count on you! I'm going to go and distract the students now after doing some official Hero's business!"

"Right...if you'll excuse me, I need to go and see someone."

All Might cocked his head to the side curiously, and then turned to walk away as Kenji rushed down the corridors.

* * *

Upon arriving in the classroom, Kenji saw a few of his classmates. Most seemed to avoid eye contact with him, besides Mina who waved. He waved back awkwardly, his eyes continuing going around the desk, not seeing Katsuki or Izuku having arrived yet, which he was kind of grateful for.

His eyes scanned the area, until he saw Momo sitting down at her desk.

"Great, there you are!"

He rushed over towards Momo, and stood before her. Her eyes turned towards him and gave him a half smile.

"Good morning Ken-chan, is something going on?"

"Actually, yes. Momo-chan, I need some help, will you help me please?"

Momo was surprised by his sudden question of her. But, since he seemed desperate, she didn't see a reason to not do it.

"Erm, sure, what's going on?"

"No time to explain, need to go!"

He took Momo's hand and rushed out of the classroom, with the students looking on curiously.

"Eeeh, what's going on with them?"

Kaminari, a blonde haired boy questioned, as Mina clapped her hands together.

"It's because they are in love, they are doing everything together, how cute and adorable. They must be in love."

Yuga, who was quite flamboyant, waved a hand through his hair.

"Naturally, the Grim Reaper's boy is taking captive the girls, no?"

Mina rolled her eyes and did wonder what was going on.

* * *

A small time later within the class, Katsuki sat down in the class, turning her head back to see the absent seats of Kenji and Momo. Furrowing her eyes, she muttered "She better not be taking advantage of him." while Shoto looked on with a curious expression.

Izuku also looked behind Katsuki and wondered where Kenji and Momo were as well. He thought that if Kenji was going to be absent, he would have texted him at least. But, apparently, not. Whatever was going on, he felt worry.

However, before she could get up and go and look for him, All Might came rushing through the door, and opened it loudly.

"I AM HERE! COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!"

Stepping through with his cape waving behind him, he noticed that Kenji wasn't in his seat yet, and became worried on what he was going to do.

"Ah, I can't believe it is All Might!"

Kaminari cheered aloud, while Kirishima pumped his fist.

"Whoa, he's the Sensei!? Yeah! This is going to be the best year!"

"Hey look..." Tsuyu brought up, looking at All Might. "Is that his Silver Age costume?"

"It's so retro."

Ojiro, a boy with a tail, a thick one at that, commented while looking happy.

"Welcome to the most important class at U.A High!" All Might announced, hoping Kenji came soon. "Yes...as it is the most important..." Blank faces stared off towards him, as he panicked internally. "R-Right, as I was saying, today we're going to be doing…eeemmm….right, the class is going to be..."

All Might watched as the students looked at him.

All of the eyes on him were uncomfortable.

He felt sick honestly.

He'd rather be fighting a Villain than doing this.

Even as he looked to Izuku, one of his fans, he felt worried.

This, wasn't what All Might wanted to do.

This is what he knew he had to do.

" _Is All Might serious? Does he not know what he's doing?_ "

Katsuki thought to herself in disbelief while the others watched on curiously.

Sweat began to drip off All Might, and he felt disheartened as well.

But, thankfully, a sweaty and out of breath Momo and Kenji came running through the door. Katsuki, upon seeing how they were sweaty, jumped to conclusions.

"I swear to God Ken, if she's done something to you then I'm going to kill her!"

"Eep!" Momo hid behind Kenji from Katsuki's unruly eyes. "N-No, we weren't doing anything at all! We were just...erm..."

"Why are you both so sweaty?"

Jiro, the earphone girl, questioned, which they didn't have an answer. All Might didn't know what to say to this.

"Geez, did you two go and make out or something?"

Kirishima's red hair waved around at his own question.

Kenji, feeling panicked, coughed into his hand...but then developed teary eyes.

"For your information, my cat has just died good sir. And Momo-chan here is helping me get over the loss of my precious pussy..." The other, more friendly and happy students, began to snicker, as Kenji sweat dropped. "Y-Yeah, that's how it is, my pussies dead now."

Momo gave him a WTF face, while Izuku thought " _He doesn't have a cat._ " as Katsuki was thinking similar things. Kirishima looked like a deer caught in headlights, and bowed his head.

"I-I'm sorry man, I didn't know."

"Y-Yes well...it was tragic...and my cats poor life has been extinguished...by, reasons..."

Looking and sounding dramatic, the crow headed boy, named Tokoyami, hummed to himself.

"The cats soul has gone to rest in the Heaven's above."

Everyone casually looked away from Tokoyami who held a serious face.

"Yes...that's right Tokoyami-san, gone, completely dead, no resurrecting this cat today...that cat is gone."

"So, how did your cat die anyway?"

Sero, a boy with sharp teeth and tape coming from his elbows curiously asked. Kenji and Momo looked at one another, unsure of what they were going to say.

"Gingivitis."

"Acne."

Momo and Kenji said at the same time, drawing confused looks from the other students in class.

The pair looked at one another with sweat dropping from their heads.

"A-As Momo-chan said, gingivitis was the main cause, but it had terrible acne...it was so hard..." Fake tears threatened to spill out of his eyes, as Momo petted his back comfortingly. "I-It was so sudden as well...my poor cat died of gingivitis, apparently...and had bad acne which contributed...it was so young and wouldn't allow me to help her in the end...even though I named her Mrs Cuddles, she didn't allow me to cuddle her in the end..."

Producing fake tears, Izuku almost believed what he was saying to be true. But, he knew Kenji didn't have a cat, so he didn't get what this was for, the same with Katsuki as well, she was looking between them questioningly, Momo and Kenji that was.

The entire class however, looked on with sorrow in their hearts, even the students that were afraid of Kenji, looked sorrowful as he shed fake tears. Izuku had to give him that, at least he could cry on command.

"Awwwwww..." Toru placed a hand on her chest, and stood up, and hugged Kenji while Katsuki's eyebrow twitched. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Y-Yeah, thank you Hagakure-san..."

Momo pulled Kenji backwards, and got close to his ear.

"How are we supposed to get these to All Might without being obvious?"

She whispered against his ear, so Kenji inhaled.

"Leave that to me Momo-chan."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, something that needs addressing."

He murmured, taking the book, and walked to the front of the class.

Once Kenji got to the front, he casually passed All Might a book, a note book at that, and a doll that looked like him as well while he looked out to the class.

"Excuse me everyone, I'd like to say something, if you wouldn't mind listening to me for a brief moment." He got their attention, and hated being the centre of attention like this, but he knew he would need to do this. "Yes, it had come to my attention, thanks to a certain individual, I wont name names as I don't want to cause any problems, but he...o-or she, someone brought to my attention, that there's, something wrong...no, how to say it, everyone, most people anyway, might have a problem with me...?" Iida looked down at his desk, partly because Katsuki's eyes were glaring at him. "Now, yes, I know that you all probably have preconceptions about me, and I don't really blame anyone for having said preconceptions about me. However as I said to that certain person yesterday, if anyone has a problem with me, or are concerned about anything about me, please come and talk to me about it and we can work out anything you might have issues about, I'm not really a bad guy, and I promise I wont like, go crazy and try and murder everyone as the media portrayed me. So, yeah, any questions, comments, I'd like to hear them. Thank you for listening."

As he spoke, Izuku couldn't believe how brave Kenji was, to actually say all that, without pausing, without even looking frightened, even if he was internally, and it made him respect Kenji even more than ever that he wasn't afraid to say anything about the obvious tension in the class.

Shoto couldn't have more respect for Kenji right now, it was so fantastic in her eyes that he didn't shy away from topics like this when others might do. And it only made her all the more interested in him as well.

All Might, while Kenji said that, gave him a curious look, so with Kenji's eyes, the boy looked at the book, and then back at him.

Catching on, he opened the book to see a note.

[We've devised a scavenger hunt for today's class, planting dolls like the one we just gave you around the school. Momo-chan and I decided that this would best prove to have intelligence and strategy, as Villain's plant bombs and such sometimes, this will help with our tracking down ability, and by pairing us off, would also have teamwork built right in, Momo-chan also made the dolls with her Creation Quirk, so that helped a lot. The rest of the details are ahead of this page, and don't worry, I haven't told Momo-chan anything other than the basics to help me out with this.]

All Might looked towards Kenji who was currently overlooking the class and then adopted a smirk.

" _That kid, always comes through in a pinch, even with his weird ways. Thanks Mikami, I can always count on you, even if you're quite eccentric._ "

As All Might thought that, the class continued looking at Kenji, until a young man raised his hand.

"Excuse me, erm...you said if we have problems..."

"Yes, is there something you'd like to ask me, Kaminari-san?"

"Well...it's just, rumour's and all...have you ever killed anyone...?"

"No, I haven't ever killed anyone, and I wouldn't like to either. If I had done, I'd be in prison by now, but I'm not, so, you know~"

Kenji answered calmly, as Kirishima raised his hand.

"Can you use a scythe, like him?"

"I'm not the most handy with it, but I learned the basics when I was younger and he wasn't so evil, he taught me a few things, mostly if I use a weapon, I tend to go with a staff, or a sword or something. Though, I know martial arts from my Mom, pretty adept at that."

Hagakure clapped her hands together while Izuku was surprised, he didn't know Kenji knew how to fight with his hands.

"You learned martial arts from your Mom!?"

"Y-Yes, that's right, I did. I've learned a lot from my Mom."

He answered Hagakure swiftly, as Jiro raised her hand.

"Is the Grim Reaper really as scary as the media say?"

"Eeeh, well, yes, he's very terrifying. He's my worst nightmare, and if I don't see him ever again, then it'll be too soon."

"Did you fight him? I heard once you fought him, is that true?"

Kirishima added, Kenji slowly nodded his head.

"I tried to fight him yes, he was hurting a lot of people, and I tried to stop him. There's, a special way to use, my Father's Quirk, I tried to use it on him to try and stop him, but it didn't work out that well, because he's very powerful."

"A special way?"

Aoyama added, Kenji inclined his head.

"It's what makes him very feared, more than just his ability to kill, and I can do it too, because I've got his Quirk running through me, but he's more adept at that than I am."

The class continued watching Kenji for a few more moments, who smiled cheerfully.

"Are you single?"

"Pft! W-What!?"

Kenji demanded from Tsuyu as Katsuki's murderous eyes landed on her.

"I am sure that some people might want to know is all."

"Are you one of them frog bitch!?"

Katsuki growled, as Kenji swiftly looked to Katsuki who smirked as a response.

"That...depends on a few things."

Katsuki hummed to herself, then looked to Shoto.

"He means, he's mine."

Shoto gave Katsuki a weird look as she smirked.

"So, you wont allow him to go to anyone else then?"

"Heh, it isn't like that, it's more like, any girl can try, but Ken is mine, and I'll prove I'm the top of the chain."

Kenji listened to their conversation, and then bowed his head slowly, and sat down, but not before Katsuki grabbed his hand, pulling her seat back, and held one another's hands, Katsuki's eyes on Shoto who looked back normally, something that irked her even more than she thought it would.

All Might coughed into his hand, and got their attention.

"A-Alright! With that out of the way, it's time to get onto today's assignment! But first of all...wait..." His eyes went to Kenji who nodded slowly. All Might looked down at the paper once more, and grimaced. "...First of all, I have to say that Best Jeanist, is Best Boy."

Kenji tried his best to not chuckle, as did Momo.

The others in the class gave All Might a weird look as some snickers came towards him as he looked at Kenji who held his fingers in a peace sign towards him.

"All Might, did you say Best Jeanist is Best Boy? And by the way, Ken is Best Boy, not Best Jeanist."

Katsuki wanted clarification, All Might cocking an eye to Kenji who kept nodding his head.

"...He's Best Boy, and lovely for you..." Kenji snickered outwardly this time, as All Might looked sorrowful. "A-And yeah...with that out of the way. Today, we're going on a scavenger hunt!"

"Scavenger hunt?"

Yuga looked lost, as Iida coughed into his hand.

"Sir, why are we going on a scavenger hunt? What point would that be?"

Some of the others wondered that as well.

So All Might nodded his head in a very All Might type way, and showed his wide smile, which made the likes of Izuku smile, and held up the doll in his hand.

"Yes, not only is fighting Villain's the duties of Hero's. But, also finding information, finding bombs and other items as well. Following clues, which I have right here, to help each pairing with their first task, and then more clues shall be left. You have to look around, see every detail, and be aware of your surrounding's, and to find these dolls and bring them back to me as proof. As, if this was a hostage situation and the entire school was under threat, however no one could be told or the school would be destroyed, you have to be able to keep calm under pressure, all of these factors are also what can determine a good Hero. Not just your ability to fight, but your ability to assess situations, and to move accordingly, and with your teammate as well. You have to find three of these each team, and they aren't in easy locations to access, you'll have to work together with your partner to find and collect them."

Upon hearing the explanation, Kenji cocked his head back to Momo who smiled, the boy smiling right back, and turned back around to see the class getting pumped up.

"Well, for someone like me, I shall ace it easily-"

Yuga commented with a flamboyant wave of his hand, but Mina cut him off.

"Yeah! I'll do it no sweat!"

"Ooh me! I can find things easily!"

Toru cheered from her place in the classroom, as Iida placed his hands together.

"Yes, I understand All Might-sensei! A simple yet, challenging experience! I shall do my best to show my skills at detection, and cooperation!"

"Ooh yeah! I'm so hyped!"

Kaminari cheered, while Katsuki smirked.

"I'll steam roll this, it seems a waste of time, but I get it, Hero's do this too, I'll find them the fastest."

"Y-Yeah, as Kacchan said, I'll do it too All Might!"

Izuku added, as the other members of the class all began to cheer. The only ones who didn't were people who naturally wouldn't cheer. And Shoto herself was one of the people who didn't cheer either.

She turned her eyes towards Kenji and Momo who seemed to be trying their best to not smile. Somehow, she knew they were involved, but she didn't know the extent of it all.

"Also, Yaoyorozu, Mikami, I'll have you both assisting me."

""Yes sir.""

They answered at the same time, making Katsuki feel annoyed that she wont be able to pair up with Kenji now.

* * *

When lunch time came, Kenji and Momo sat together, waiting for anyone else who was going to join them. But, because they were alone, they could talk about what happened before.

"Best Jeanist is Best Boy Ken-chan?"

Kenji develops a grin on his face.

"Ooh come on that was awesome. Who else is ever going to have All Might say that? It is like those games, you know where people fight over who's Best Girl and all that, I think this flip was a good idea, at least I believe it was good."

"Hehe, I have to admit that you're not wrong and it is quite funny, I've not had this much excitement since the last time we were together, you always did make me happy. Though, I am surprised it went off without a hitch. Naturally, Bakugo-san and Todoroki-san came first...then again, pairing them off was scary, I can't believe All Might would do something like that."

"Well, he doesn't know their bad blood and all. Either way, that was rather fun. Thanks for helping out anyway Momo-chan."

Momo waved her hand around casually.

"No, it's fine, I liked it as well. It reminded me of the past when we used to go on...well, how did we put them…missions I guess...well, ether way, we managed to help out the top Hero, I am sorry that the battle trial was cancelled though, I would have liked to assess my currently capabilities with the others in the class. But, he's going to do it soon, right?"

Kenji nodded, while swallowing some of his food.

"Apparently, today he couldn't and he didn't have time to come up with a class for us as he was super busy. So, we managed to do this and all. It was good, just shows how smart you are Momo-chan, I wouldn't of thought of that without you."

"Hey, don't knock yourself, you came up with the idea itself and what we'd do, I just came up with the methods of the clues."

The pair playfully pushed one another, and shared a small laugh together.

"Even then, I couldn't of done it without you." His eyes shifted to the front of him, to see Shoto walking closer. "Aah, Todoroki-san, what a pleasure."

She looked between the two of them casually, and then went to sit down...but, stopped when she saw a floating skirt. Without the top part of the school uniform, she knew who it was, but neither Momo or Kenji seemed to realize that Toru was sat there.

"Ah, yes, that's right." She moved to the side, so she was sat besides Toru, without giving her away. "I have to commend the pair of you for coming up with such an activity so swiftly, and to even hide them in obscure places."

"Gwaah!"

Kenji choked as Momo coughed into her hand.

"I-I don't know what you mean Todoroki-san, we didn't come up with anything. Ken-chan and I were just late because of...his cat dying of a gum disease...and a face problem with acne...even how it sounds might be weird, but so was that cat."

Though she tried to cover the best that she could under the circumstances, it didn't work out well in the end, as Shoto hummed to herself.

"If you both say so." Momo and Kenji shared a look, and continued eating. "By the way, Mikami-kun, I would like to fight you sometime."

Kenji was gobsmacked that she would even say something like that all of a sudden.

"E-Eh? Why?"

Kenji watched as Shoto grasped her fingers together.

"As I said yesterday, you and I have a similar Quirk, or rather, the basis for our Quirk's are similar, we both have half and half. And I've never met anyone like you before. I am...intrigued to understand the nature of you. I've seen you happy, sad, crafty, cunning, yet calm and collected even within tense situations, as what happened with Iida-san yesterday, and today when everyone was asking you, I presume, uncomfortable questions. I haven't figured out what makes you tick yet."

"Well, being half alive and half dead might help you there."

Momo stifled a laugh while Shoto furrowed her eyebrows.

"I see...I wonder what that's like?"

"Eeh, well I can't describe it well. But, I feel half joyous and half depressed most of the time, yeah, my body is weird. Even my tastes I've been told are weird, apparently my bedroom is even weird."

"It is weird." Momo brought up, making Kenji pout. "N-Not in a bad way or anything! It's just, half pretty with nice things, and the others...like punk and hardcore metal stuff, I find it odd how you like half and half. Then again, I'm not you so..."

"Did you get in through special recommendations?" Kenji blinked at the question. But then Shoto fixed her shoulder and continued. "No, actually, let me rephrase that. Before your Father became one of the worst Villain's, were you recommended to come to this school?"

"W-Well, yes that's right, before he did...but that was rescinded. I don't mind, I'm here now anyway."

"Yes, that is quite true. And yesterday, you managed to take the fourth place, yet I suspect you could have ranked higher."

"Yeah maybe, but Momo-chan took first place, that was the best achievement out of the day."

Momo blushed lightly at the praise.

"Thanks Ken-chan, it was quite difficult, everyone here has quite a strong Quirk."

"Indeed they do Momo-chan, everyone is like super strong."

Shoto hummed to herself once more, and watched with keen curiosity as Izuku walked closer.

"Aah Ken-kun, Yaoyorozu-san and even Todoroki-san." Shoto stood up from the table. "A-Ah, you don't have to leave..."

"I've got things I need to do, is all. Goodbye everyone."

She spared a glance for Kenji who gave her a curious look.

"H-Hey Todoroki-san, it's okay, you don't have to leave."

Shoto gave him another curious look, before pulling backwards.

"Perhaps, we could eat lunch alone sometime."

"A-Are you asking me..."

"Merely a lunch request, is all. So, what do you say?"

Momo and Izuku shared a look between them.

Kenji though, excited to make friends, pumped his arm upwards.

"Well, of course we can, I'd love to!"

Shoto gave him one more look of curiosity, before bowing her head.

"Then, I can't wait to understand you more."

Then, she took off in another direction.

Izuku sat down beside Kenji as he looked confused.

"What was that about…?"

"If I didn't know any better, I would swear that I just got interrogated."

"Interrogated?"

Kenji nodded his head.

"That's what I felt anyway. She was asking questions about me personally, saying that she wishes to face me and other things like that."

"Yeah, that was odd, wasn't it Ken-chan? I got the feeling that she was...I don't know, I just got a weird vibe from her, yet not a bad or anything, she just seemed to wish to understand you or something."

Momo added her thoughts, making Kenji nod his head.

"Yeah, I wonder what's going on with her exactly? She keeps looking at me...and she wants to fight me...great, it's my second day and I've managed to intrigue someone so much that they want to have a fight with me..."

"Memories of the darkness."

Tokoyami briskly walked by and said that towards Kenji, making Kenji shiver.

"I'm also getting bullied, potentially."

Momo sweat dropped as did Izuku.

"Ehehe, don't worry about it Ken-kun, it's your imagination, I am sure Tokoyami-kun doesn't want to bully you." Kenji wasn't so sure about that. "Either way, where's Kacchan? I thought that she might be with you."

"Oh, she's somewhere. She'll be coming soon, she said that she had to get her lunch or something. She told me to go on and she'll come over soon."

"That's good, because...erm, can we talk? In private tonight?"

"Yeah sure, usual place, at 9?"

"Sounds good to me."

Izuku finished off, as Momo wondered what they would be talking about exactly.

"So...you two have been friends for a while then?"

Momo brought up casually, Izuku rubbed the back of his head and nodded.

"Actually, we kind of met when Ken-kun casually walked in front of a Villain and didn't show any fear. I tried to pull him back...and after that, a sludge Villain attacked, after we met again and then the rest is history really."

"I see...I did hear about the sludge Villain incident." Her eyes turned towards Kenji who sat there normally. "Don't walk out in front of Villain's in the future."

"Ooooh, Momo-chan is being a challenge again, I like it~"

Momo blushed lightly at the tone he used, as Izuku looked between them.

"You're that girl, from that picture, aren't you?" He asked Momo who looked surprised. He sheepishly then rubbed the back of his head. "S-Sorry, but you look super familiar, and I remembered not long ago, in Ken-kun's room, you're that girl in the picture. From the prestigious school."

"W-Well, yes, that's right, Ken-chan and I used to go to school together."

"She comes from a family of powerful Hero's." Kenji explained as he drunk some of his cola. "And she's super rich as well."

"R-Really!?"

Izuku looked very surprised, as Kenji could see Momo glaring at him, but he found it adorable.

Momo developed a slight pout.

"H-Hey, you didn't have to say that."

"You would have came out with it eventually anyway." He retorted, giving Izuku a slight smile. "She wasn't really known to keep things back...not in a bad way or anything, she doesn't say it to flaunt it, she just lets things slip. She's also got a habit of naming things, after her last name. Like she used to carry this book, she called it the Yaoyobook."

"A-Actually, it was called the Yaoyoary. My diary."

"Hehe, that's a mouthful."

Izuku chuckled out, as did Kenji.

Momo continued looking on with a small pout.

"I-Instead of just naming my past embarrassments, shall I tell Midoriya-san some of your own?"

"I haven't got anything to be embarrassed about~"

He waved it off casually, but his eyes told a different story.

"Is that so?"

"I-It is."

His facade cracked, and he developed a nervous bead of sweat running down his cheek.

Katsuki chose now to come over, having heard the conversation. Seeing how Momo and Izuku took the seats beside Kenji, she forced herself through the gap and took a position on Kenji's lap. His face flushed as did Momo's and Izuku's but for different reasons.

"W-What are you doing!?"

Momo yelled out, Katsuki giving off a slight smirk.

"Nowhere else to sit."

She gave her thoughts, and pushed her body downwards. In a bold move, she laid her head on his shoulder, but it was also obvious that she was doing it to piss off Momo, and to please Kenji all at once, so she was okay with this.

"B-But, there's the other side of the table..."

"Well, I'm sitting here, and I'm not moving." Momo scowled while Kenji looked between them nervously. "By the way, was that damn Todoroki here?"

"H-How did you know Kacchan?"

Katsuki scowled, looking towards the place she was sat.

"I can feel her, that bitch, trying to muscle in on my Ken, along with Creation girl, my rival..."

Kenji stroked Katsuki's hair, along with her ribbon, causing her to calm down slightly.

Momo shook her head with annoyance and continued.

"An-Anyway, I remembered one which was funny. He used to run around the school proclaiming "I'm All Might's apprentice!" in a funny way, and 'rescued' me from danger. It was so funny, I didn't mind being 'rescued' though."

"Really!? I did that at home too Ken-kun with my Mom!"

Kenji scratched his cheek awkwardly.

"I-Is it surprising? All Might does inspire me to be a Hero, and at times, I did do that yeah…I don't do that now or anything."

"No, you just walk in front of Villain's and dare them to attack you~"

Izuku snickered out as did Momo. Kenji sweat dropped, while Katsuki found it slightly amusing and wouldn't mind seeing a cute acting Kenji, she definitely would have fun with Kenji like that.

Toru, who had been sat there since the beginning, saw Kenji hunched over the table, and from what it looked like, he was staring forward. Her invisible cheeks flushed, raising a finger to her chin, and smiled brightly.

" _He's actually staring at my boobs~_ "

She thought to herself, being quite happy with that outcome, and though she wasn't apart of the conversation (because no one knew she was there) she enjoyed the presence of the others, and smiled along with the others.

* * *

Later that night, around 9 at night, Izuku paced the shore of the beach that had become their private meeting point, waiting for Kenji to come. He looked at his phone, seeing the numbers change by a single minute, and he still waited.

"Come on Ken-kun..."

He muttered to himself, hoping that Kenji would come rather soon.

Becoming more anxious as time went on, he hoped Kenji remembered.

He also considered texting him, but he didn't want to be pushy and looking needy.

He just wanted a friends opinion.

And his wish was granted when Kenji showed up a few minutes later.

"Sorry I was a little late, thought I was being followed. Well, it doesn't matter."

"No, no, it's okay. I wasn't waiting long."

He lied, he had gotten there well before 8.30, half an hour before they agreed to have met up.

Kenji could tell Izuku was lying by the way that his eyes flickered, among other signs, he had known Izuku long enough to know his ticks when he was lying, but, he didn't bring it up, since it didn't seem all that important.

"So, what did you want to talk about that we couldn't do over the phone? Not that I mind, I like this place, it is so calm."

Izuku poked his fingers together shyly.

"H-Honestly, I was debating asking All Might this but...I've troubled All Might too much, and you're the smartest person that I know. So, I was wondering...the words Aizawa-sensei said to me, that after a single punch, I would be useless in a fight...I wanted to know if you have any opinions on my Quirk and how to handle it!"

Kenji blinked.

He hadn't expected Izuku to ask that right out.

But, he also understood why Izuku was thinking the way that he was. Due to what Aizawa had said, and on some level, Kenji agreed about the single damage thing.

"Well, you channeled it through your finger, can you do it through all of your fingers?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so."

Kenji nodded slowly.

"I see, then I have been thinking of a few things...hmmmm…." He looked around, saw something out of the corner of his eye, and then looked at the sand. "See this?" Kenji got onto the sand, and began punching it to the confusion of Izuku. "I'm not doing much, am I? My punching the ground, isn't doing anything to said ground."

"Y-Yeah, that's right. But why..."

Kenji adopted a smile. He then shot out a vine once retrieving a seed from his pocket. Izuku watched as the boy grabbed a nearby dumpster, and wrapped the vine around it. Retracting the vine, and then lifting it high, Izuku watched as Kenji merely dropped the dumpster onto the ground.

SMASH!

"Aaaah!"

Sand was brought up because of the heavy impact. However, before it could touch Izuku, Kenji made a wall of vines to protect his eyes and what not from the eruption of sand.

Then, once it died down, Kenji moved the dumpster (what was left of it) towards the place it was before, and turned to Izuku once more.

"The difference between me punching the sand, and the dumpster slamming on the sand is different, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"The amount of pressure I can deal on the sand...wouldn't create that uproar of sand, would it? Yet, at the same time, a hard punch from a One For All user like you against this sand, would be completely different to the moderately strong without enhancements human such as myself, wouldn't you agree?"

"Y-You're right Ken-kun, but...wait, Ken-kun..."

Something seemed to be working itself out in Izuku's head, and Kenji could see that as well, knowing Izuku wasn't an idiot, shy maybe, but he definitely wasn't stupid.

"Figuring it out?"

"...I think so. You're telling me that...because of my Quirk, I could potentially do the same thing, right…?"

Kenji nodded, and held up one of his fingers.

"You have more power within your finger, than most people do in their entire bodies. You, slamming your finger against the ground, or sand, or whatever, could create shockwave's, and send debris in a form of waves at people. Sand, is obvious, it would blind your target if a large amount of sand suddenly got in their eyes. A large amount of the ground flung at people would be quite damaging as well. If you trained and timed it well, you could cause minimal damage to the surrounding's and send the debris towards the enemy for a precise long range attack."

Izuku's eyes lit up at the new thoughts Kenji was giving him.

"Y-Yes, I think I understand what you're saying Ken-kun! Y-Yeah, that move could be used when I have no way of reaching an enemy!"

"Exactly. There's another way I've been thinking of. Like, using that ball trick you used. Say, you got a heavy object, and used that finger hitter move on it, thrusting that object at someone, it would hurt like a bitch. Even if it was a small item like a pebble or something. As long as it survived the contact, and the other things like it burning due to the pressure and all...that's another way, carry a marble, pebble or some small object with you, and you could launch it, flick it with your One For All Quirk. There's even using it to attack with wind pressure. Building up speed with a strength enhanced flick, it could do a lot of wind blasting power. That's another way you could use it. All Might does similar things, with his Texas Smash, by using his strength and wind pressure. But, you don't have mastery over your Quirk like that yet, but, you can use it to your advantage by having it go through your fingers."

Izuku kept nodding again and again.

What Kenji was saying, did make sense to him, and he was so glad he had called upon Kenji.

"W-Wow Ken-kun, that's great advise. I wish I could return it for you though..."

"Being friends with me is enough of a repayment."

Kenji answered calmly, making Izuku smile.

"You don't have to worry, we'll always be friends."

"Yes, I'm glad about that, but I need to ask. You've already thought about the wind pressure one, haven't you? Through your fingers, at least, right?"

Izuku gasped in surprise.

"H-How did you..."

"I saw it within your eyes as I was speaking about it, like it was confirming in your eyes. I'd like to think I know you pretty well, at least as much as ten plus months can, and I saw the gears working in your head. But, if you already were thinking like this...why did you ask me?"

"Honestly...Ken-kun, I wasn't sure. I didn't have confidence in myself, and my thoughts..."

Kenji walked closer to Izuku, and petted him on the head in an affectionate, almost brotherly manner.

"You need more confidence in yourself." Izuku looked towards Kenji's white and black eyes, as he smiled. "You can do it Deku-kun, you have the Quirk now, you've trained for it, and you aren't an idiot. I can say that you aren't, you're definitely intelligent enough to come up with ways to use your Quirk, and I'll of course give any help that I can. But remember, just be confident in yourself. You give yourself a hard enough time, just do your best."

"Hehe, yeah...you should take that advice, you're too hard on yourself as well."

Kenji was going to reject...but, he really couldn't.

"You're not wrong, maybe I am too critical of myself sometimes...however." His eyes focused upon Izuku and gained a serious face. "I wish to face you one day."

Izuku's eyes widened.

"Ken-kun..."

"You, have One For All now, that Quirk is insanely powerful, and for me, who is aiming to become a Hero, I wish to see where I stack up against someone like you. But, you need to learn how to use your powers where your body doesn't break down. I'll heal your wounds sure...but, there's only so much anyone can heal. If you break your body too much, you might never be the same Deku-kun. All Might uses his immense power without breaking his body, you need to achieve the same level of control over that power."

Taking those words to heart, he knew what Kenji was saying.

"Y-Yes, you're right Ken-kun...and of course, since you've said that, I want to face you...both of your Quirk's, your Life and Death Quirk's Ken-kun."

Kenji folded his arms, looking uncomfortable.

"...If I came full force at you, I could kill you."

"And I could do the same if I went full force at you now."

Izuku answered without hesitation.

Kenji chuckled light heartedly.

"Maybe so...alright, I'll make a deal with you. You, continue working on your body and making sure you don't kill yourself while using your Quirk, and I'll try my damn hardest to accept my Death Quirk. I hate to admit it, but the kind of fighter I am, my Life Quirk can only take me so far. Sure, I can use it through plants, and use the energy itself to protect me and others with barriers, but my Death Quirk is pure destruction."

"Yes...and it's the same for me, there's only so much I can do with breaking my body...so, lets resolve to work our Quirk's out, okay?"

Kenji began chuckling, nodding his head.

"Yes. For now though, lets work with what we've got."

"Right!"

"Also, we've got a battle trial coming up in a few days. All Might told me about it. We were supposed to do it today, but the scavenger hunt activity was...devised, but we couldn't do the battle trial for various reasons."

"I see...wait, during today...di-did you set up the scavenger hunt!?"

Kenji rubbed the back of his head with a playful smile.

"Well, we did, All Might asked me and I had Momo-chan help me out as well. Though I'm sure most would have preferred the battle trial and all, but I thought we did pretty well."

"I suspected! I knew you didn't have a cat!"

"Well, yeah, I don't have a cat. And if I did, I wouldn't let it die of gingivitis or acne, I don't even think you can die of either of them...I am surprised people believed that...either that, or they just didn't want to talk to me anymore~"

"Hahaha, that was awesome~"

The pair began to laugh together while Himiko watched on from a distance, and was glad that Kenji was having a good time, though she kind of wished that she would be able to be there with him and have some good times as well.

They continued laughing for a few minutes, then Kenji inhaled deeply.

"Haha...w-well, with my cat not being dead, or existing...wanna train for a bit? I can see it within your eyes, you want to try that attacking method, don't you?"

Izuku gave a sheepish smile.

"Y-Yes, that's right..."

Kenji walked over to a nearby rock, and sat down on it, and waved to Izuku.

"Go ahead Deku-kun, I'll heal you, try your best."

"Y-You sure?"

Kenji inclined his head.

"Yes, it is alright. Please go ahead, and try your best Deku-kun, that's all that can be asked of you."

"R-Right! Then I'm going for it!"

So, Kenji watched Izuku for a few hours. Going into the early morning, it didn't seem to matter. Kenji healed all of Izuku's wounds as well, which he seemed to get. Though he didn't mind, Izuku was Kenji's friend, and he would do all he could to make sure that Izuku didn't suffer too much, allowing his Life energy to form a light source in his hand.

* * *

Going into the early hours of the morning, Kenji walked Izuku home, to make sure nothing bad happened. Though Izuku tried to do that for Kenji, the boy merely waved him off, and headed home on his own.

Walking through the streets during the day and during the night was completely different.

Since the night had less visibility, Kenji didn't exactly feel at ease within the confines of the small streets.

Though he wasn't exactly worried.

He wasn't cocky, but he knew if anything tried anything, then he would be able to defend himself.

And unfortunately, that something had to come true there and then.

Several men walked out of the shadows, with one Kenji recognized. He didn't know if they planned it or not, but from the way they looked, it seemed like they weren't jokes, or rather, they seemed to have done it before, their eyes were bloodlusting for Kenji right now, and one had already plunged a knife towards him.

As if by instincts, he raised his hand, and his Life energy came out, and formed a protective barrier, blocking the knife from touching his body.

"Didn't your Mom tell you that playing with knives is dangerous?"

Kenji demanded, his eyes harsh on their forms. They continued to look at him for a few more moments, before a certain one stepped forward.

"My secret item, Kenji-kun, it has been a while."

Tomura, the man Kenji really didn't care for, stepped forward.

"Yeah, been a while Tomura-kun, thought you had taken the message that I didn't want to deal with you."

"Yes well, didn't expect a goody good like you to be out at this time. Shouldn't you be in bed with a teddy~?"

Kenji inhaled a breath, feeling less threatened by the second.

"What I do, is not your business at all, and by the way, what are you doing here? If it is to ask me to join your little League, then forget, I'm in-"

"U.A now, right?" Kenji's eyes narrowed, as Tomura waved a finger at him. "Yes, I had heard, but, is it going to last? People like that, wont accept you, I bet at most, three people accept you. Because, people like you and I, don't get accepted by these kinds of society. Now, why don't you come with me right now? We can a lot of fun together, ruling side by side together."

"Could you not put me and you together? It leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"Well, whatever you prefer. Come on, come over to the League, what would it take for me to convince you?"

"There's nothing you could offer me that I would want."

Kenji waved him off, and went to leave, but Tomura blocked his path.

"Really? Nothing, to tempt you?"

"What does nothing mean to you Tomura-kun? Don't wanna be a Villain-"

"I could help you kill your Father."

Kenji paused.

To kill his Father...

Kenji couldn't deny that a part of him wanted him dead, for all he had done.

His eyes fluttered, and turned to Tomura, who smirked.

"There we go, I knew there would be something to convince you. I could help you bring you your Father's head. Don't you want revenge for what he did to you, and your Mom and to the world?" Tomura grabbed Kenji's shirt, lifting it up to reveal the scars on his chest. "Aren't they a constant reminder what he did to you? Everyone unfairly blames you, why don't you take his name for yourself? You could be more powerful than the feared Grim Reaper. Even I fear your Father...but, together, with our League, we could take him out."

"...Is that so?"

Tomura placed a finger on Kenji's face, continuing to smirk.

"Yes, that's right, don't you understand Kenji-kun? This world is changing, and I have to admit, you're so intelligent, you've got a powerful Quirk, you can be a Villain, the best Villain. There's someone I know who taught me the way, and he's very interested in you, more than anyone else. I don't mind sharing, if I could have you by my side. After all, both of us have been failed by this society."

"...Who's interested in me?"

Tomura, smirking, leaned closer.

"Come on now Kenji-kun, you want a real family, we'll be that family. I'll tell you all you want to know, if you come with me."

Kenji's eyes turned dark, and glared at Tomura.

"My Mom, is the only family I need. Your offer, tempting, but I'll bring my Father to justice my own way, I'm not becoming a killer. Everyone expects that of me, the entire world, save for a few people, expect me to become as evil, and hated as that monster. But, I'll prove to everyone, I'm nothing like him, I'm becoming a Hero, I'm never going to join you, and if I even thought about becoming a Villain, I'd not go with an idiot like you."

Tomura's eyes flew into a rage, and turned murderous.

"If you wont come by choice, you wont have one! Get him now!"

Tomura ordered, so one man lunged for Kenji. Quickly thinking, Kenji whipped his hand to the knife wielder, grabbing his wrist so tightly that he yelped and let go of the knife, and with one solid motion, placed his hand to the side of his hand, while kicking away another member of Tomura's little gang who landed on the ground harshly.

Using his Life energy through his hand, he announced "Over Life, Sensitive Ear!" which caused the man's hearing to become too sensitive.

"Clap."

Slamming his hands together right next to the man's ear, the sound reverberated to a high degree, causing pain to erupt within his ear.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

While he fell to his knees in pain, Kenji twirled, and slammed a foot into his face, hitting his head against a nearby concrete wall, and knocked him out, getting into a fighting stance.

"Now, who else wants-"

"Don't touch that innocent sexy boy!"

"-s-some?"

Kenji finished off as a young mysterious girl came shooting out of the darkness. Running fast, with a butterfly knife in her hand, she slashed one of Tomura's henchmen, and cut him deep, making her smirk, as she cartwheeled, kicking the man in the face, and brought him down, and then began taking the others out with expert hand to hand skills, something he didn't expect from a girl of her size.

"W-Who is that?!"

Tomura angrily asked, Kenji glancing at the girl. He didn't recognize her...no, rather, it felt like he had seen her before, but he couldn't place his finger on it. She wore a bobble hot, and a mask to conceal her face, her cat like eyes could be seen though as she danced around the enemies, slashing them down one by one.

Kenji was impressed, he had to say that at least.

Tomura on the other hand was angry.

"Bastard, you're coming with me!"

Tomura snapped, and reached for Kenji's body, but the boy did a back flip, and avoided his hand. Seeing the girl taking care of the flunkies of Tomura, he entrusted her, while he faced down Tomura.

"Sorry Tomura-kun, don't feel like going with you."

Then, withdrawing a seed, he sent his life energy into it, and caused it to go right for Tomura. Tomura on the other hand smirked, grabbing the vine, and used his Quirk, Decay, to decay the vine to a point where it crumbled.

"Did you forget, my Quirk can decay anything, even your vines."

Kenji wiped his brow.

"Then, I wont use my vines. Don't forget, Tomura-kun, I can use my Life Quirk in different ways other than controlling vines. Though I prefer that method, like my Mom, I can shape my Life energy as well."

Tomura smirked, and rushed the young boy. With his palms outstretched, he sent several hand grabs towards Kenji, who dodged each and everyone of the attacks, but a single one which grabbed his arm, activating his Decay Quirk, and began to decay his arm. He winced, kicking the man off his body, and placed a hand on his arm, using his Life Quirk to begin healing the small decay.

"And you're forgetting, I've been doing this longer than you, I can defeat you, and take you back if I need too."

Tomura didn't hold back, and jumped forward. Kenji grimaced, placing his hand outwards, and formed a dome of Life energy, blocking Tomura's incoming hand. Then, with a single follow through, he dropped the Life dome, and delivered a devastating kick to his torso, causing Tomura to cough up bile, and skid backwards on the ground.

"Good luck with that Tomura-kun."

Said Kenji while making a stance. Tomura smirked, and flexed his fingers.

But then widened his eyes as the girl from before, came rushing at him with her knife.

"Insolent girl!"

He grabbed the knife, and because of his Quirk, it decayed in his hand, though Kenji used that opportunity to rush forward, tightening his hand, sent a furious fist into Tomura's face, causing his face to bleed from the punch, knocking him down onto the ground.

"Tomura-kun, two against one now, what you going to do?"

Tomura looked between Kenji and the girl he didn't recognize, and ground his teeth, especially with all the noise they had caused, he knew what might happen.

"Kurogiri! Get us out of here! We'll get him another time!"

Kenji recognized the name, as a mass of black fog came from the side. Seeing the girl was going to get apart of that, he jumped forward, and placed his hand out.

"Life Dome!"

Using his Life energy, he made a dome of pure Life, and pushed away the black fog, which wrapped around the others, taking them away.

* * *

With them gone, Kenji glanced at the girl, who still had on the mask and everything, dropping the dome.

"My, you've been able to use your Life energy like Vitality-chan huh~?"

"Yeah, I guess, been training for 10 months to achieve this, though it is annoying that damn Tomura..." His eyes drifted to her, and saw her enchanting gaze. "You...came to save me, who are you?"

The girl giggled, and walked closer. He watched carefully, as her body came close to his own.

"Think of me as your knife wielding Angel~"

Kenji sweat dropped with the thought " _I never thought I'd hear 'knife wielding' and 'Angel' in the same sentence._ " as the girls fingers slowly ran up his torso.

"W-What are you doing…?"

"Shhhh, don't worry about it." The girl said in a seductive voice, as her fingers ran up his neck. "Your skin is so soft. But there's so many cuts on it..." Her fingers ran over his lips, while he froze in fear, and surprisingly curiosity at the same time. "But, you're so sexy, looking at your cute face, don't worry about watching your back...I roam the streets at night, and protect the innocent, especially if they're cute boys, like you."

Kenji felt weirded out by all of this as he heard the smacking of her lips together.

"W-What are you doing…?"

"Well, I'm currently deciding if I should kiss you or not, and also thinking about groping your butt as well."

Kenji turned as white as a ghost, the girl however just continued doing her activities. He didn't feel afraid...he felt like she wouldn't hurt him. He didn't understand completely why that was, but he just knew it deep down.

"O-Oh...o-okay...b-before d-doing that...c-could you t-tell me w-who you are…?"

"Ooh, that's for me to know, I'm sorry sugar bear...eeh, hunny...erm...hmmmm, which would be for the best...well, don't worry about it~ All you need to know is I came to protect you~"

"...Are you a Vigilante? Like the Crawler, and Pop Step I've heard about?"

The girls body stiffens, but then nods her head.

"Yes, that's right~ I protect the peace and innocent...especially the sexiest ones with tight bodies..." Her eyes ran up and down his body, licking her lips. "...that doesn't matter now, got to go~"

And as quickly as she came, she left.

Though it didn't take long for her to come back, as she rushed towards him, slipped her mask upwards so her lips were exposed, and went for his cheek, giving the young boy a kiss on said cheek, making him blush.

"I decided to kiss you after all~ Bye~"

The girl giggled and ran off once more, leaving behind a bewildered Kenji, who couldn't work out what the heck just happened.

* * *

It was the day of the battle trials, the students had already been given their costumes, and had gotten changed into them.

Kenji and the others emerged into a suburban area, similar to the place where they did the Entrance Exams. Stepping out into the light, Kenji and the others moved together in rows of twos and threes, with Katsuki in the middle, Kenji beside her, and Momo beside him.

Kenji also kept playing what Tomura said in his head again and again, wondering when Tomura was going to try and kidnap him. And he couldn't take his mind off the girl who kissed his cheek, and fought for him against Tomura and gang.

Something about her...he just knew he was missing something.

But, he didn't know what that currently was.

However, he was going to find out about her...just wanting to know...something was better than nothing at all.

Though he couldn't see anyone following him after that, he looked and searched, but didn't find anyone, so he was beginning to suspect that she was just saying those weird things just for the sake of it, and he probably wouldn't see her again, since she said she was a Vigilante.

Moving forward, All Might looked over all of them pleasantly.

"They say the costume makes the pro's ladies and gentleman!" All Might began with his wide smile. "And behold, you are the proof! Take this to heart, from now on, you are all Hero's in training!"

All Might finished off, as Kenji looked towards Katsuki.

Katsuki's battle outfit, Kenji was jealous of. Seeing the bit grenade like arm armour on her forearms and the cool mask she had across her eyes, and the overall design, it looked so cool in his eyes that he was even smiling happily. He even saw that she wore the ribbon in her hair, but it was tightened harder so she didn't lose it.

"Kacchan's outfit is so cute~"

"It isn't supposed to be cute Ken!" Katsuki snapped. "It's supposed to strike fear into the Villain's hearts, don't you see that?"

Kenji continued to chuckle lightly.

"Even then, your costume is tough cute, how about that? And these bracer thingy's, I think they are awesome."

"It's for my ultimate attack, something you wouldn't even see coming Ken."

Kenji cocked his head to the side, but then held her hand tightly, making her cheeks flush a little bit.

Katsuki rolled her eyes, but overlooked Kenji's own costume.

His costume consisted of a white and black side, the same sides of his hair and his eyes. Running down neatly in a line. The pants came to his ankles, and on the black side a chain hung down, while on the white side, was just pure white. The shirt he wore, only went past his shoulders, exposing his elbows and beyond. On his elbows, there was pads, which seemed to contain seeds inside. Around his waist, was a black and white belt, which contained several types of seeds in easily accessible pockets. His shoes looked funky, again one was white and one was black, but she noticed that there were plants inside of his shoes, or rather, seeds or things like that. On his eyes, he had on half white and half black glasses.

"Well, you really love the half white and black colour scheme, don't you?"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, nodding his head.

"That's right, I think it matches me personally."

"Yeah...the material looks nice...and tight..." Her eyes went towards his hips, and smirked. "Definitely tight, how I like it."

"K-Kacchan, don't look there..."

Katsuki smirked to herself, and pulled closer to the young boy. Her hand reached around his back...but, Momo casually pushed her hand away.

"No sexual activities during class Bakugo-san."

Katsuki's rage filled eyes turned right towards her.

"What are you doing exactly Jugs!?"

"J-Jugs?"

Momo whispered, looking down at her revealing outfit.

"Yeah, your outfit is too short! Design that just to make Ken fall for you, did you?"

"A-Ah, no...it's for my Quirk, I need as much skin exposed as possible."

"Hmph, lying isn't going to work with me."

She looked unsure of what she was supposed to say next, as she shifted uncomfortably.

Kenji tossed a glance towards Momo and saw her outfit, and how...very revealing it was.

"Damn Momo-chan, yours is super revealing."

Momo blushed under his smiling gaze.

"Ehehe, is it good? I don't know, I need an outfit that exposes as much skin as possible. I wanted it to be even more revealing, but they wouldn't allow me..."

"I-I see...m-more revealing huh..."

Momo shyly poked her fingers together.

"Ken...chan, if you keep looking at me like that then..."

"Ehehe, s-sorry, it's just...y-you've re-really changed s-since w-we were kids..."

"I'm not the only one..."

Momo looked over his outfit, and secretly checked him out. Her cheeks intensified with the blush igniting there, and then she looked to the side in that same shyness.

"Yeah, isn't it the best~? I love this school~"

Mineta, with a pervy look, and his Hero costume, which Kenji found to be rather odd, he thought it was a diaper at first, and even after looking up close, he didn't know even now, but the way that his eyes were perving on Momo, made him ball his hand into a fist.

"Oi, don't perv on my friends, got it?"

"Y-Yes sir! Please don't kill me!"

Kenji watched as Mineta scurried away like a frightened pooch.

"Hey! Kenji-kun! Look at my outfit~"

Toru came walking up...in just a pair of gloves, and brownish shoes. Otherwise, she was just naked. And realizing that she was naked, even without being able to see her, he couldn't help but blush lightly, especially since he knew that he had first hand experience on what she felt like and what her proportions were.

"A-Ah...w-why is your outfit just that?"

"Because I'm invisible~ I don't need flashy outfits, all I need is this, to take them off, and then capture my opponents off guard~ Fueee, if you're my opponent Kenji-kun, I'll have to strip my clothing off as well, are you going to look at me so intently?"

His cheeks turned even more red, as Katsuki and Momo both narrowed their eyes.

"W-Well, I wouldn't d-do that Hagakure-san, it would be wrong."

"Mouuuu, I wouldn't mind Kenji-kun, you can have a look, you saved my life after all~"

"Hehehe, that wasn't..."

Toru giggled a little bit, and held onto the young boy, her bare breasts pushing against his body.

"Burrr, it's cold Kenji-kun, hold onto me, okay?"

He chuckled awkwardly, but his cheeks continued to turn redder.

"Ghost, get off him!"

Katsuki growled angrily.

Mina, who was curious about what was going on, pulled up towards the gang, seeing Katsuki trying to peel off Toru, Momo trying to subconsciously do the same, snatched Kenji away from them, and gave him a wink.

"Look at me Kenji-kun! What do you think of my outfit?"

Mina did a pose with her fingers in a heart as she winked. Overlooking her costume, he saw that it was a turquoise camouflage skin tight outfit and a tight tan vest with fur at the collar, over her eyes was a mask, and her shoes were made for her Quirk, what he had seen during the Entrance Exam at that.

"Y-Yeah, your outfit is really cute Mina-san~"

"Hehe, thank you~ Yours fits you personally. I love the glasses, they look nice~"

"They aren't just for show either~"

Kenji didn't outright state, but it seemed like they could be used for something.

Katsuki and Momo, along with Toru, didn't stand for that, and pulled him away from Mina who pouted, and followed after them.

Izuku finally arrived not long afterwards, wearing a very interesting kind of outfit. Kenji wouldn't lie, he knew where the design choice came from. From the antenna like strands sticking upwards, to the mask which had a smile exactly like All Might's own smile, and the fact that he was decked out in all green, he found it rather entertaining, especially when seeing All Might's nervous reaction, how his hand covered his face as well, he thought that was quite the treat.

" _It's so obvious...yet, that's totally Deku-kun as well._ "

He smiled towards his friend who gave a nervous wave back. Ochaco, who was close to Izuku, walked closer towards him, and gave her thumb of approval.

"Wow, you look cool Deku!"

"Ehehe, thanks Uraraka-san~"

"Yeah, I think I also should have put more thought into my design. The outfit is kind of skin tight."

Izuku's nervous eyes ran down Ochaco's body and couldn't agree more. Though it didn't seem like he was complaining all that much.

"I'm glad the Minion is after Deku than you Ken."

Katsuki muttered, making Kenji laugh awkwardly.

"Now, it is time for combat training!"

All Might composed himself as he said that.

"Sir..." Iida began, and glanced towards Kenji who smiled. "N-No, never mind...I'm sorry for speaking..."

Kenji gave him a curious look, and then put his hand in the air.

"All Might-sensei, since we're here, I believe that we're going to be battling one another, yes?"

"One another?" Iida shot back with some confidence. "Don't be ridiculous." Kenji gave him a questioning look. "All Might-sensei wouldn't throw us up against one another, it simply would be unethical."

"Actually..." All Might began, glancing between the two of them. "I am going to be pairing you off, to face one another." Iida looked stunned that Kenji managed to guess that, as All Might himself continued. "Most of the Villain's fights you see on television take place outside. However, more often than not, Villain's fights take place inside of building's, places that you can't cause much destruction. Backroom deals, home invasions, and underground lairs, aren't out of the question."

"Aah, so you're going to pair us off, Villain and Hero's, to face one another, for some kind of objective, within a building, and since we're dealing with actual people, we have to learn how to use our Quirk's in different ways, and not go for killing shots, but disabling our opponents, in anyway that we can that isn't life threatening, am I right All Might-sensei?"

While the others looked lost on what Kenji was saying, Momo nodded her head again and again, she actually liked when Kenji went into his smart mode as she dubbed it, as she found it quite attractive...but, she wouldn't say that aloud.

"Yes, that makes sense Ken-chan. And the idea of facing indoors, also has us learning how to fight within confided places. By pairing us off, it is similar to the scavenger hunt, so we can learn to cooperate with our partners, and achieve victory, depending if we're on the Villain's, or the Hero's sides."

All Might just watched the pair talking about what was going to happen and looked bewildered.

"...Do you two want to take the class and I'll have a break?" Momo and Kenji showed sheepish smiles. "A-Anyway, yes! Exactly as they said! I'll be pairing you off into teams of two, for the Hero's, and the Villain's side as well!"

"So, how much can we hurt the other team?"

Katsuki showed a blood thirsty smile on her face, while Ochaco looked worried.

"Do we need to worry about the loser getting expelled like when we were with Aizawa-sensei?"

"Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skills?"

Iida added into the conversation as Shoto looked towards Kenji.

"Can we pick our opponents?"

Shoto asked, her eyes going towards Kenji. He smiled towards her, but she seemed determined for a number of reasons.

"Isn't this cape magnificent~"

Yuga spun around with his cape flapping in the wind, as Momo looked at Kenji's costume.

"Ken-chan, is mine really too revealing?"

"N-No, don't worry, it's great...is mine too tight? I feel like it is, I asked for like, baggier clothing...maybe I didn't specify how baggy I'd like it...though a Sensei called Midnight-sensei said that she'd take care of it..."

Momo looked him up and down, and to his hip area. Upon seeing what she did, she blushed lightly, and turned shyly away.

"No Ken-chan, it's great. I wouldn't change a thing."

Katsuki smirked and murmured "Neither would I." while looking towards Kenji's hip area.

All Might's eyebrows twitched around as question after question came for him personally.

"I wasn't done!" They all paused at the yelling All Might. "Listen up!" He pulled out a small notebook, which Kenji thought looked like a script. "The situation is this. The Villain's had a hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The Hero's must try and foil their plans. To do that, the good guys either have to capture the evildoers, or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they manage to protect the missile, or capture the Hero's."

"...That sounds like a classic movie set up."

Kenji snickered as Izuku whispered that to him.

"You're not wrong, that's the script in his hand. Ten yen that he tried to submit that to a Hollywood company and they rejected him, so he's using it here."

"Hahahaha..."

Izuku snickered as Kenji did as well.

All Might watched the snickering between Izuku and Kenji, twitching his eyebrows.

"Times limited!" All Might announced. "We will choose the teams by drawing lots!"

"But, there has to be a better way."

Iida's comment was going to be answered by Kenji, but Izuku stuck up his hand and answered.

"Think about it though… Often, Pro's are paired up with Hero's from other agencies. So, maybe that's the reason we're seeing that here."

"It's to see how we can adjust to others abilities as well. Think about it, none of us really know anyone here, besides a few of us, so we have to come together, and use our Quirk's for our objectives."

Iida looked a little worried that Kenji said it swiftly like that. But, he could see the logic, and bowed his head.

"I am sorry! Please forgive my rudeness!"

"Good, now that everyone is caught up, lets all draw lots, shall we?"

So, that's what everyone did. Katsuki prayed inside of her head that she was with Kenji, or if she wasn't, then he wouldn't be paired off with another girl, or Izuku as she wished to face off against Izuku as well, and didn't want to fight Kenji in this kind of battle, while Shoto hoped that she wouldn't be paired with Kenji, so she would have the chance to face him.

As the teams went down.

Team A. Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka.

Team B. Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki.

Team C. Minoru Mineta and Kenji Mikami.

Team D. Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida.

Team E. Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama.

Team F. Momo Yaoyozoru and Rikido Sato.

Team G. Kyoka Jiro and Denki Kaminari.

Team H. Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui.

Team I. Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure.

Team J. Hanta Sero and Eijiro Kirishima.

Though, those were the team line ups, Mineta looked towards Kenji who seemed to be in his own world and let out a sharp cry.

"All Might-senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! Please, can't I have another partner!?"

"Why would you want another partner?"

All Might asked as Kenji ran a hand through his hair.

"I-It's because he's evil! He would be on the Villain's side for sure! Please don't make me pair on his side! People around him die! He's cursed! I'm scared! Please!"

Kenji lowered his eyes, and turned to the side, thinking " _Even after that talk, people think I'm evil huh._ " while Katsuki growled.

"Oi! Little bastard in the diaper! Say that again and I'll explode those balls off! And I am not talking about the ones on your head!"

Katsuki's eyes went lower, and so did Mineta's. Tears sprang from his eyes when realizing what she meant.

"Eeeeep! Please don't do that!"

Mineta cringed, and pulled away from Kenji and Katsuki.

Katsuki gave a blood thirsty grin on her face, ready to go and kill Mineta, but Kenji sighed.

"If he feels like that, then I'll just go on my own, and he can join another team, I can't work with someone who thinks I'm out to kill them or whatever thing people believe about me nowadays, it would be a counterbalance of the entire exercise in the first place. It would make things interesting I guess if I fought two, or three people."

Though he said with a blasé attitude, All Might and Izuku could see that it hurt him on the inside, and even Izuku could sympathize with that, knowing Kenji wasn't a bad person, and hated when people thought that he was, as he always was kind and helpful towards him.

"No, that wont be necessary. Would someone switch with Mineta to go onto Mikami's team?"

Most of the class looked unwilling. Either turning their heads away, or whistling as if they hadn't heard anything. All Might thought that was a little disconcerting, and went to raise his objectives about this, when Katsuki stepped forward, showing a smirk as she thought that this would be her chance.

"Then I'll-"

"I'll partner with him All Might-sensei."

"Gaaah!" Katsuki spat out, seeing Momo's hand up in the air, her hands tightened and pointed at Momo aggressively. "Oi! Bitch! I was going to suggest that! You saw me with my hand up as well! You did that just in some pathetic attempt to steal my Ken away from me! Well, it wont work!"

Momo was taken aback...but, she stood her ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you owned Ken-chan."

"Hah, I am actually...that doesn't matter to you! Don't get between me and Ken! We'll defeat all of you when I'm paired with him! All of these stupid teams vs Ken and I wont even make a dent in us, because together, we're the best team!"

Some of them were insulted, while Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"Really? Because, I believe Ken-chan and I would be the perfect partners."

"Are you talking about this, or something else?!"

"I'll leave that to your imagination Bakugo-san."

Katsuki's eyes blazed while Momo didn't back down.

Toru, who was off to the side, giggled, and wrapped her arms around Kenji's arm, pulling him towards her.

"I'll team with Kenji-kun All Might-sensei~"

"No way! I was just going to suggest that!"

Mina cried out, taking Kenji's other arm, and pulled him her way.

"No, he's mine!"

Toru pulled harder, his arm grazing her boobs making his head spin.

"No, I want to be paired with the smart guy! I've seen him nearly naked!"

"So have I!"

Toru yelled, as the women got into a pulling contest between Kenji.

Katsuki and Momo, who had a glaring match, turned towards Kenji, and saw what was happening. Momo went first, and accidentally shoved Katsuki out the way.

"Push me again Jugs, and I'll kill you!"

Momo cringed, and pulled away as small explosions went off around Katsuki's hands.

"Geez, did you just say you're going to kill me?"

"That's right. Don't get in my way Jugs!" Katsuki got close to Kenji, and looked at the women clinging to him. "Oi, Ghost, Alien, get off him!" They hummed at her, and didn't listen. "Damn you bitches! And you Froggy along with Earlobes, don't get involved!" Tsuyu and Jiro gave her a questioning look. "Neither you Icy Hot bitch! I saw how you looked at Ken, don't even try it!" Shoto just blinked slowly, as her eyes shifted to Uraraka. "Finally, Minion, stay with that loser Deku!"

"Erm...yes, I do want to be with Deku..."

"Oh, I see, Ken's not good enough for you?"

Ochaco panicked, and cringed.

"W-Wha...I-I didn't say that..."

"So, you are interested in him!?"

Ochaco sniffled, and shook her head very fast.

"N-No, I'm not...I'm anything you want me to be..."

Katsuki sighed, and clung to Kenji's body.

"Actually, Ken should decide who he wants, clearly me."

"I was just thinking the same thing, and it might not be you." Momo looked towards Kenji. "Ken-chan, why don't you choose? If you choose me, it would be like the good old days, we always did have the best partnership."

"Hmph, you didn't see Ken and I vs the sludge bastard, our Quirk's work best together. So Ken, choose me."

"Well, I think Kenji-kun and I could do cool things! I can slide us around the battlefield, and he can be the smart dude~ Choose me Kenji-kun~"

Mina added in as Toru let out a whine.

"I-I can't do anything like that. B-But, I could plant Kenji-kun's seeds around and help him out that way~ Please choose me Kenji-kun~"

Kenji watched as Momo, Katsuki, Toru, and Mina all looked towards him questioningly. Their eyes burned on his form, and he didn't know what to do. He felt actually afraid of the women who kept staring at him for answers.

"Geez, this dude has four ladies fighting over him, even if one is slightly crazy. That's manly!"

Kirishima looked on and felt slightly jealous, while Tsuyu tossed her head to the side.

"I was going to offer to become his partner, but they seem scary, so I'm staying out of it ribbit."

Jiro tossed her head to the side, seeing the struggles, and then placed a hand over her mouth, releasing a small giggle.

"That's so funny~"

She chuckled out, while watching Kenji's face look on with confusion and other emotions mixed into it.

Tokoyami, bowed his head.

"Our darkest souls could have come together, and made quite the pairing. However, it seems that the females of the class have decided to entangle themselves in Mikami's darkness. I, am envious."

Ochaco, who stood near Tokoyami, gave him a questioning look, but didn't say anything but she did think " _Why does he seem to have a fascination with Mikami-kun?_ " while shuddering at the sight of Tokoyami looking intently at Kenji.

Izuku, seeing that this wasn't going anywhere, raised his hand, though he wanted to be with Ochaco as well, he didn't want a friend to suffer anymore.

"Actually, All Might, I'll be..." Katsuki, Momo, Mina and Toru (though she couldn't be seen) all turned their eyes on him. Izuku panicked, looked to Kenji who looked defeated. "...no, never mind, don't worry about it..."

They turned back to Kenji who looked between all four of them. He didn't know what to say. If he chose one, the others might become angry, and he wasn't used to people actually wanting to be so close to him so this was quite the challenge for him.

All Might, witnessed this happening, decided to step in.

"Yaoyorozu was the first one to raise her hand, she can be on Mikami's team. Mineta, is with Sato. The rest stay where they are."

Katsuki slammed her palms together, creating an explosion while Momo looked satisfied.

"Damn that wench! Hmph, well she better hope that we aren't paired off to fight one another."

Momo cringed as Iida walked closer.

"W-Well, Bakugo-san, it seems that we'll be on the same team."

"Who are you again?"

Iida face faulted.

"I-It's me, Tenya Iida!" Katsuki shook her head as if to say that she didn't know who this was. "...Pencil."

It clicked within her mind and she showed an unhappy face.

"Oh, Pencil. Right. Great, now I'm stuck with Pencil. This day couldn't get any worse. Actually, didn't you talk shit about Ken? Don't think I've forgotten, say anymore shit to him and you'll know about it."

Iida showed a dissatisfied face and a slightly fearful one as well, as Mina pouted.

"Darn, and I thought that Kenji-kun and I could have had a good time together~"

She skulks off, while Toru whines a little bit.

"Guess it wasn't meant to be after all. No fair."

Toru begrudgingly walks off towards her partner while Momo gives Kenji a small smile.

"Seems like we'll be working together Ken-chan."

"Aah yes, I'll be counting on you."

Momo was surprised that he said that. But, determination rose within her, and she nodded strongly while putting her hands together.

"Yes, that's right Ken-chan, I'll show my new skills as well, and become the best partner."

Katsuki thought that was a dig at her honestly, and felt her anger growing.

All Might then placed two boxes to the sides of himself. One labelled Hero, and the other labelled Villain. Kenji guessed that they would serve as the judgement as who would be the ones who would be on the teams.

"All right, here we go!" All Might withdrew a ball from both boxes. It was 'D' for the Villain's, and 'A' for the Hero's. "Team A shall be the Hero's, while Team D is the Villain's! Everyone else can go to the monitoring room to watch!"

Kenji looked between the two teams. He saw the worried look of Izuku and the blood lusting look of Katsuki. He knew that this wouldn't be the best kind of match ups. He knew that Katsuki's anger for Izuku had been growing lately, and if they fought...he really didn't know what was going to happen.

Kenji walked towards All Might, and pulled him aside.

"Are you sure that this is okay? You do know of the rage Kacchan has for Deku-kun, right? And well...if they fight, there might be some...bad things that could happen. Wouldn't it be better if either of their teams fights someone else...like, I don't know, Kacchan's team fights my team, or Deku-kun's, or someone else's you know…?"

"Aah, I understand where you're coming from. But don't worry Mikami, before anything too dangerous happens, I'll step in and make sure that they don't go overboard. But, I think this could be a learning curve, for both of them. Midoriya always has had an admiration for Bakugo's Quirk, and Bakugo has quite the ego, this could be an eye opening experience for both of them."

Kenji knew what he was trying to say, but he was worried something dangerous might happen.

"I hope you're right All Might, I really do. But...with your time limit and all...don't hesitate to ask me to do anything you can't, okay? If you need to save time, don't hesitate to rely on me as well, we can't have you waste your time limit with things that I can deal with."

All Might adopted a smile, and gave the boy a pet on the head.

"You're so responsible Mikami. And I understand your hesitation on this, the two people who have been close to you for nearly a year now, you would worry for them. But as I said, I wouldn't allow it to go too far. And yeah, if I need you, I'll call upon you. I'll rely on you."

Kenji's cheeks dusted red with a shy yet determined expression.

"Y-Yes, leave it to me. I'm gonna go and speak with Kacchan briefly...and maybe convince her to try and not give into the anger she feels. Though even then, it might not work, I'm still going to tell her she can talk to me."

Kenji bowed his head, and walked towards Katsuki.

The girl smirked, but then became weirded out as Kenji took her arm with his own and began pulling her away.

"What are you doing? I have a match!"

"Follow me for a second, kay?"

Seeing the seriousness in his eyes, she consented, albeit with slight annoyance.

"Alright."

She huffed and followed him around the corner.

* * *

Once alone, his fingers touched her face gently. Her eyes went between his own and his hands as well, unsure of what the hell he was doing.

"Kacchan, I want to wish you good luck, and yes, I know you don't need it, but I want to wish you luck anyway."

"Thanks, Ken."

"Also, Kacchan, you know, I know...I know what you feel towards Deku-kun, and I know how it has been getting under your skin. Hasn't it?"

Katsuki knew that on some basic level, he was right, and couldn't allow it to get to her. But, she couldn't help it. Though she wasn't going to hide it right now.

"...It pisses me off that he's got a Quirk out of nowhere yeah. Rather, it pisses me off that he didn't show this before the school exam."

"Yeah, I know...but, even if he does have a Quirk...Kacchan, I've been thinking and thinking...and today, whatever happens, know I am here for you. I'm also Deku-kun's friend...maybe it is necessary for both of your growths…maybe this is fate Kacchan. But, I know how you feel Kacchan, and if nothing else, I hope that this gives you some answers you've been seeking."

Katsuki's finger slowly slid up his arm, making him smile softly.

"Don't worry about me Ken, I'll be fine, and yeah, I...want answers."

"I know Kacchan. But don't forget..." He leaned closer towards her. Katsuki watched with a reddened face as his lips lightly brushed against her cheek, which caused him to blush as well. "...I'm always on your side Kacchan, whatever happens, you can always come back and tell me anything that you need to tell me, and let any emotion you have bottled inside out, okay? If you fall, I'll pick you up, like you did me."

Katsuki rubbed the place that he kissed, and though she didn't want to admit it, she really liked it. No, more than liked. She loved it. She wouldn't say it aloud, but she enjoyed it very much that he did that with her, kissing her cheek, made her feel the most calm, his affection filled her with warmth.

"...Ken..."

"Hehe, well I was waiting for you to make the first move, I thought that you probably would like that. But, since it was taking a while, I took initiative, and decided to go forward. Hope that it was okay."

Katsuki showed a slight smirk, and grabbed his chin. He watched as she pulled him closer, and kissed his cheek, and made him blush even more.

"About time I got to do that. Though, your lips are mine next. I'll have them."

"Hehe, definitely Kacchan, if that's what you want...because I kinda want to..." Kenji hugged onto Katsuki's form, and pressed his lips onto her forehead, and then pulled away, brushing her face gently. "Remember Kacchan, whatever happens, don't forget you always have me."

"...You're foolish, I already knew that." Kenji chuckled lightly. "But...it is relieving to hear you say it, thank you Ken."

Kenji's smile grew even more, as her hand stroked his face, and he did the same back.

Katsuki rolled her eyes, but did enjoy the experience she was having, and allowed her arms to slink around Kenji's neck, pulling him closer.

"K-Kacchan..."

"You know, I've been seeing a few things lately, and I've decided, I can't waste time holding back on you, especially with those damn wenches around, I'll have to be more bold, wont I? You're mine, Ken."

Kenji watched as Katsuki leaned towards his lips, fully intending to take them for herself.

"...Kacchan, I am..."

Smiling back, his hand brushed her face, as he leaned towards her lips once more. Since they were alone, it seemed like the perfect time, and he wanted to do it, to kiss her, and she did as well...

But, it stopped when Shoto decided to walk up towards them.

"All Might-sensei sent me, it is about time."

Katsuki growled in disappointment, letting Kenji go.

"I'm sure she planned to ruin that then to piss me off." She murmured. Her eyes shot for Shoto who did the same in a calmer manner. "Too bad that we aren't fighting. I would have wiped the floor with you."

"Indeed, you would have tried anyway."

Katsuki's eyebrows twitched, and forced her way through the area, trying to keep calm.

Once she had gone, Kenji bowed his head and walked as well.

Shoto however, as he was going past her, called out to him.

"By the way, can I ask, do you think she'll get her answers today?"

He wasn't that surprised that she was listening in, or got the gist of their conversation somehow. He didn't seem to care that much honestly, he found it rather fun.

"I hope so."

Shoto furrowed her eyes.

"You really care for her, don't you?"

Kenji paused, turned to Shoto, and smiled softly.

"Yes, I do. Kacchan is going to be facing some hard truths today, I believe, especially from you, Todoroki-san, you're very powerful, maybe even more so than me, and Kacchan...I don't want her pride to be hurt, yet, maybe this is a good thing, because it once happened to me too."

Shoto furrowed her eyes, and thought about what he said.

From what she knew, it kind of made sense, it did from her point of view anyway.

"I see...Mikami-kun."

Kenji adopted a smile, and leaned closer towards Shoto who looked a little stunned.

"Win or lose, especially if she loses, she's going to need someone to support her, even if she thinks she doesn't need it and that will be me. I've watched her, since entering this school, how slowly, but surely her eyes are widening to the new possibilities that, she might not be the best, that others might be equal, or stronger than she is, toppled with how Deku-kun suddenly has this awesome Quirk since she thought she was always better than he was, it is eye opening. Her Mom once said to me, Kacchan lived in a small pond, and she was the big fish, and now, she's moved to a bigger pond, with the same size fish as she is, it can be quite shocking, especially for Kacchan who has a lot of pride in her, and her Mom told me to pick her up, when she sees that eventually, and even then, I care very much for her, and want to help her in anyway that I can."

Shoto thought about it for a few moments, but then nodded her head.

"Thank you for indulging me, that helps answering a few things."

Kenji waved his hand without a worry.

"No worries, we should go and watch the festivities."

"By the way...what does Bakugo-san mean to you?"

Kenji paused, and then he adopted a smile.

"She means a lot to me, I care very much about her." Kenji walked forward as Shoto stood there, watching Kenji's form moving away. Then, as he got towards the others, he held out his hand and smiled. "Coming Todoroki-san?"

Shoto snapped back to reality, nodding her head.

"Yes, I am coming now." Shoto moved forward, brushing her red and white locks as she went forward. "By the way, Mikami-kun."

"Y-Yes, Todoroki-san?"

"...If I didn't want to fight you and see where our Quirk's stand, I would have liked to have paired with you the most."

Kenji's eyes widened with surprise, while Shoto looked straight ahead with her calm and stoic expressions, but her eyes displayed that she wasn't lying.

"I see...I think we could have made a very good team, Todoroki-san."

Shoto furrowed her eyebrows as Kenji walked ahead.

Her eyes stayed on Kenji as he met up with Momo.

"We've got some planning to do partner~"

"Yes, you're right, Ken-chan. We'll have to plan for anything."

The pair walked off together, while Shoto kept her eyes on his form.

Somehow, she felt like she understood a little more about why Katsuki was intense about staying near Kenji. He had a rare quality, and like her, had suffered, yet didn't allow his past to hinder him, and connect with others, even if they didn't necessarily want to connect to him. That alone, made her think of a few things for the future.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got a bit this chapter! We saw the good combo of Momo and Kenji teaming up together to help out All Might, leading to some awkward for the pair confessions to Izuku about how they were as children. Izuku and Kenji got together, and spoke about how they wish to fight and grow together, cementing their friendship, while developing a healthy rivalry with one another. Then, Kenji was attacked by the recruiting Tomura, but was helped by Himiko along with himself briefly fighting him, the first time they've met (well, at least as the chapters go by) and they had some...pretty interesting banter between the two. Finally, we get to the battle trial part, with the expected matchup of Izuku, Ochaco and Katsuki and Iida. Who Kenji's going to face with team member Momo...well, that shall be revealed next time~ But, as it is with the Izuku vs Katsuki fight, the fight Kenji has is going to help develop a few people, namely Kenji and who he's fighting. Who he's going to fight, I think is fairly certain to most, though if you can't guess, I wont spoil it until next time, but it is going to be quite the fight that pushes relationships forward, and we'll see some new things from Kenji's Life Quirk as we saw some this chapter as well~**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	7. The trial of battle!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Yeah, it was a sweet moment huh~? Hehe, he did have some fun reactions to their costumes huh~? They did yeah, Katsuki was pissed off, and dished out nicknames for them left and right, some pretty accurate~ She did yeah, she's gonna be needing another knife now, she might get an even better one now. Hehe, Himiko probably would say something like that~ Yeah, she probably would be a teacher, especially after a certain event that's going on. I'm thinking after the USJ, but we might see her before that within the school~ Ooh yeah, I am sure that Mineta especially would try something, and maybe some of the other boys as well~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks very much!**

 **The Harem God; Yeah, she's going to have quite the reaction, and Kenji's going to help there. Camie, she's be a good choice yeah, I'll think about it~**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Hehe, they surely are! Katsuki's pulling ahead for now, but the others shall have a few good stories around them as well. Simple yes, effective as well as we'll see~ Ooh yeah, Momo and Kenji will have quite the combination during this fight, and showcases their Quirk's, and intelligence as well. Yeah, it's going to be developing a good part of the Kenji/Shoto romance. Toru is very bold! Tsuyu is quite the fun character to write for. Yeah, he'll show them all love as he falls for them. And yeah, it's going to be quite the thing~ And thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Yeah, Momo and Kenji are going stronger all of the time. And yeah, he's got a few friends within UA. Baby steps indeed, he'll gain their favour as the story goes on. Indeed, it is going to be quite the thing, between them. Yeah, I could see that happening. Hehe, I guess so yeah~**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, it is going to be quite the fun when she finally does~ Hehe, that would be pretty funny, I could see Mt Lady trying that. And yeah, Tsu could do that as well. And it could do yeah~**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, you never know, she could have written many things in her diary~**

 **Striker Studios; Thanks very much! He surely is huh~? Maybe in the future, I'd have to watch those series before doing anything, but what I have watched before, I liked so there's a possibility yeah~**

 **1jesus; Hey, thanks very much~ Yeah, I'll have to watch the series, before saying yes, or no, but I like what I've seen of some of the franchise, so I'll think about it~**

 **King of heroes; Yeah, you're probably right, he would be quite the person for such a name~**

 **Guest 3; Ooh yeah, there's going to be quite a few fun moments in the future. He'd be aware, it's pretty common knowledge who Kenji's Mother is, even a perv like Mineta would know it. Hehe, that would be funny~ I think they would love her as well. Yeah, he has a so-so relationship with Hikari, he doesn't hate her, but he doesn't go gaga over her like most people do. I could see that happening~**

 **AlphaOmega; Indeed, he knows how capable Kenji is, and as he said, he didn't have anything planned. Indeed it is yeah, they have quite the relationship between the two of them. Slowly, but surely, they are seeing that yeah. They are indeed, and you'll find out within the chapter~**

 **Nobody important; Yeah, I like those voices for those characters, I don't see why not~**

 **Guest 4; Ooh yeah, Izuku and Kenji are going to team up during the series, and fight enemies together.**

 **Guest 5; They'd probably do that, and I could totally see Himiko doing things of that nature.**

 **Guest 6; Actually, yeah I would be, since some of the girls, like Mina and Toru really don't have many focuses in the series itself, so I'll be doing at least a chapter or two focused on them, along with Jiro and other members of the harem as well. And yeah, that would be a good idea~ Hehe, that would be funny~**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, it did, Kenji ain't a fool~ It was pretty fun, they'll have plenty more of fun and weird interactions in the future. Indeed, that Midnight, truly a perv huh~? And thanks!**

 **Guest 7; Yeah, I suppose that's how I see it~**

 **Guest 8; Cool, I shall do~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Hehe, I was thinking similar things before the chapter was released, based on what we've seen on Aizawa and Shinso in the background. Yeah, Kenji helped out Tsuyu the best that he could, and they're a little closer because of it. They always have some pretty fun interactions. Indeed, he showed that he can keep calm under such situations. Hehe, Toru's always there~ Indeed yeah, that's not the last time they'll have a fight, and it isn't the last time Kenji is going to meet Himiko either~ The glasses have a purpose, which we'll see in this chapter. Yeah, so have I, it was fun to write, not gonna lie. And yeah, Momo is his partner~ Hehe, well here they are~ Yeah, maybe she could do something like that~ And yeah, maybe they could~ And yeah, they probably would as well~ And yeah, he could do~**

 **Guest 9; Yeah, I don't see why not, she could do. And yeah, that could be a cool way to do it too~**

 **Ragna; I don't see why not, he probably would bring something like that up. Yeah, that's how it is, perhaps I will.**

 **Guest 10; She could do yeah, I don't see why not. It could do yeah, Hikari can heal people, though in a different way to Recovery Girl. Those would be cool outfits, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **AlphaOmega; Well, it has been stated that All Might isn't the best when it comes to lessons, and he trusts Kenji to help him out, so he leaned on him for this. Hehe, indeed, what's going to happen there? Though there is a few people that might want to do that. He really doesn't no, and that's not going to be the last time that he tries to get Kenji either. Yeah, even if Kenji wants that deep inside of him, he knows what path he needs to take.**

 **Guest 11; Ooh yeah, I can't say when, but they'll team up at least once during the story.**

 **Guest 12; Hehe, I could see that happening, and that would be pretty funny, she just carries all these knives with her.**

 **BloodChamp; Thanks! Yeah, it was, Kenji apologized though~ It does for the moment, as that's what he's more comfortable with. But, as he begins accepting his Death side, he's going to have his costume upgraded to accommodate for that as well. Yeah, that would be a cool name. And perhaps when I see those series~ And thanks!**

 **Guest 13; I could actually see her being like that, it would be pretty interesting. And yeah, you're probably right about that honestly. And I agree, that's one of the funny quotes I like from Hancock.**

 **Guest 14; I've only ever watched the films, and read the first book. So, I don't know if I would, I have liked what I've seen/read before, so it is possible for the future. Yeah, I think you're right, I'm not 100 percent, but I think you're right. And that would be pretty cool. And yeah, that would be a good reason for a harem and all~ Thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Guest 15; Ooh yeah, there will be scenes like that in the coming future. It would be in character for her and it would be funny to see Midnight and Mt Lady going at it~**

 **Well, with nothing else to say, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The trial of battle!**

"Life Chains!"

Hikari announced, wearing her doctors outfit, but she was in the middle of a Villain attack. Chains of Life energy erupt from her body, and bind around the enemies, chaining them together, and knocking them out in the process, as a Villain tried to ambush her from behind, but with her physical prowess, she jumps into the air, and twirls, kicking the man in the back of the head, and down onto the ground, where she binds him as well.

Looking around her, she saw a few Pro Hero's were injured, and beaten down. But, she looked as if she didn't have a scratch on her.

And it was the same for a man with a flaming mustache as well, his hulking body bending down towards Hikari.

"Ah, thank you for coming Vitality!"

Hikari giggled awkwardly, waving off the man.

"Ooh, don't worry Endeavour-chan, my pleasure. Seems like these were tough ones huh."

"Not that I couldn't do it myself, just wanted to make sure you were here just in case."

Hikari slightly nodded at Endeavour, and rotates her shoulder.

"Good thing it didn't take long."

"Yes, I agree. Incidentally, while you're not busy, would you like to get lunch?"

Hikari offered a kind smile, but rejected with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, I would, but I've got surgery to perform in about..." She looked at her watch, and grimaced. "...twenty minutes. Wonderful. After that, I've got to get down to the psych ward, to check on a few people I help out there, and then I've got another surgery at four, busy day."

"I see...then dinner, after work. As gratitude for giving me a helping hand."

"Ooh, Endeavour-chan, I would, but I've got an appointment this evening, call it a dinner arrangement."

"Tch, with that Demon chi-"

SPRAY!

"First of all, don't call my son a Demon child." Hikari pulled the fire extinguisher away, having coated Endeavour's head with the foam. "And second, no, it isn't with Kenji, he's going to be with Kacchan probably, or Midoriya-kun, he'll tell me later. No, I'm going to dinner with All Might, we meet up from time to time to discuss, many different things. Would you like to come?"

Endeavour showed an annoyed face, tightening his hand.

"I'll pass if it is all the same."

"I see...o-ooh! I heard not long ago, your little girl...erm, Shoto-chan, she's in the same class as Kenji, isn't she?"

"I guess. I don't much care."

Hikari rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm just saying, I think they'd totally get along great! Since they are both half and half people with the Quirk's, what unique children."

Endeavour placed a hand on his chin and thought about it.

"Yes...you're right, they would get along rather well...though, a fight between Shoto and Demon..." Hikari raised the fire extinguisher, causing Endeavour to pull away with slight fear. "...your boy, my daughter would win."

Hikari twirled her hair.

"I dunno, my Kenji is pretty strong and smart."

Endeavour twitched his eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Yup, that's how it is."

Hikari answered with a beaming smile.

"I see. Well, he does have your beautiful Quirk, so he's got half a soul in him."

"Fire extinguisher Endeavour-chan, don't make me use it."

Endeavour actually cringed, as the police took away the Villain's.

"Right...anyway, once again, thank you for coming, I'll have to buy you dinner sometime."

"Sure, that would be fun~ Maybe we could have Kenji and Shoto-chan become good friends as well, it would be so cute~"

Endeavour furrowed his eyebrows, and thought about what she said...

* * *

"Alright!" All Might announced with a large booming voice through the microphone that was before him within the control room. "Lets begin the Indoor Combat Training! Team A and Team D! Your time starts now!"

With that, the teams began their objectives...or rather, Kenji saw that Katsuki wasn't really following along with Iida. It seemed like Iida had the right idea, and wanted to stay with the bomb, while making a strategy, but she took off running to go and find Izuku, he knew what he said before might help her...or, it might not even register, he knew that she would have to see for herself, she just hoped that no one got seriously injured, or worse through this battle trial.

" _Come on Deku-kun...Kacchan...it's times like these when I don't know who I am supposed to be cheering for...ugh, this is going to suck either way..._ " His eyes shifted to All Might who watched with keen interest. " _I also hope that he does step in before it becomes too late and not allow it to drag on, but All Might is interested in the growth of Deku-kun...maybe I should step in...but, I don't want to overstep...I'll just have to do it if something bad happens."_

Kenji's thoughts were on what was going on and how the fight might take place. He could see several scenarios on where the fight might lead to quite the dangerous zones. Izuku was the type to harm himself to use his powers, and Katsuki was a close range fighter with her Quirk, but so was Izuku.

"Soooo! It seems like the rivals are going head to head huh!"

Mina said aloud as Kenji and the other members of Class 1A all sat in a room with the monitors before them. They could see Katsuki, Iida, Izuku and Ochaco all within the building. It hadn't been long since their match had begun, and they weren't wasting time.

Toru, who was completely naked, and invisible, strolled over towards Kenji and stood before him. Because she didn't make a noise, he didn't even realize that she was there, and he was staring basically at her boobs.

" _Hehehe, Kenji-kun is so wild, to look at my bare chest like that. He's such a little pervy boy, but I like that about Kenji-kun~_ "

She sang to herself within her mind and decided to stay where she was.

"It sucks that we don't have any sound."

Kirishima added, watching it was quite dull.

Kenji hummed to himself, and stood up. Casually, he went towards the console, or tried too as he did, his hand came into contact with something very soft, and firm. His eyes scanned the room, hoping that no one had noticed anything.

Though he couldn't see where Toru was, she wasn't wearing her gloves or anything…

Then he realized what he was touching.

Soft, firm...and he definitely felt a nipple on his palm.

" _W-Why is she doing this to me? A-And why does she seem okay with me groping her by mistake...ooh crap, I only wanted to fix the sound issue, I didn't think it would go into things like this..._ "

He cried mentally, pulling his hand away, as a small moan was released from Toru.

"Hey, did anyone just hear a moaning sound?"

Tsuyu questioned, as Kenji danced his way around Toru who moaned once more with a sad sounding voice.

He then began typing away on the console, to the bemusement of All Might, and the questioning looks of the others as well.

"What's he doing?"

Jiro questioned aloud, as Kenji continued on.

Then, a few seconds later, the speakers kicked in.

[We should be careful, Uraraka-san.]

[Y-You're right Deku, it might be dangerous, they could come from anywhere.]

The class looked surprised with the voice of Izuku and Ochaco coming out.

Kenji yawned, as he sat back down between Momo and Shoto.

"How did you do that?"

Sero, the boy with tape shooting from his shoulders, quizzed Kenji who rotated his shoulder.

"It wasn't that hard, just had to bypass some security measures, the speakers are in the building, I checked before we came, and it isn't hard to tap into them to make them broadcast the sound and all. Well, now we have sound, I think that's good, isn't it?" Kenji's question was left hanging as he sat down, besides Momo who snickered. "Had a lot of free time on my hands, no friends, so I learned a few things~"

He said it with a gleeful expression, while All Might turned his head towards Kenji briefly, smiling at the sight, and then he coughed into his hand.

"Haha, as Mikami said, that's quite the showcase of intelligence."

Kenji chuckled lightly, waving his hand.

"Yeah, no worries All Might-sensei, just want to appease the crowd. What's fun about just watching it, hearing it enhances the experience as well."

All Might had to agree, and his eyes went back to the monitors.

"Hey, Ken-chan, who do you think is going to win?"

Momo, who was sat next to Kenji, Shoto was on the other side, questioned the young boy.

"Well, if Kacchan and Iida-san worked together, then I would believe in their chances more because their Quirk's are strong, and Deku-kun can't really control his, you saw what happened with the Quirk Assessment Test, and all. However...Kacchan seems to have taken it upon herself to settle a score she has with Deku-kun so...well, I currently don't know."

Momo stroked her chin as she thought about what he said.

"I tend to agree with you. So far, it seems like Bakugo-san isn't doing as the assignment has been asked of her."

Kenji couldn't agree more with what Momo said and continued to watch on.

"Even if she hasn't, Kacchan isn't a weakling, she knows her powers, she knows how to use them...I just hope they don't go too far, it is only a trial after all."

Shoto spared a glance for Kenji who bit his thumb in worry for what was going to happen.

* * *

Izuku and Ochaco continued speaking around as best as they could given the circumstances. With blind spots, it would be hard to find out where the opponent would be. But, Kenji had faith in Izuku, yet he wanted to cheer for Katsuki to win as well.

It truly was at times like these, he would have a hard road to go down.

But, then as they were walking, around the corner, Katsuki jumps out. With a grunting noise, she came down from the heights of the ceiling, and rushed down towards them. With quick thinking, Izuku grabs Ochaco, and throws them both towards the left, as Katsuki's hand slams against the wall, blowing parts of it away with her destructive Quirk.

[Are you alright Uraraka-san?]

Izuku asked, Kenji seeing that half the mask he wore got blown away by Katsuki's attack.

[Y-Yes, I'm fine.]

She answered, rubbing her head gently.

"She almost got the jump on him!"

Jiro announced, taking a keen interest in the fight.

Kirishima placed his hands together.

"Sneak attack, Bakugo? What kind of person pulls that cheap crap?"

"A smart one." Kenji spoke up, the others giving him a questioning look. "I'm not going to deny that what we're about to probably see is Kacchan's anger...but, she's no fool. You do anything it takes to win, to use anything to your advantage. And right now, she's supposed to be the Villain, which gives her more right to use a sneak attack."

The others listened intently, while All Might smiled to himself.

"She didn't get him though! Midoriya-kun dodged it!"

Mina smiled out, while Momo furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes, even then, this fight could still be..."

Momo didn't have time to finish as Katsuki charged for Izuku, her right arm being the one which was going to strike. Kenji knew that move all too well, she always went with the right hook at first, and Izuku seemed to know of it as well, as he got close to her, and blocked her shot.

[What!?]

Katsuki yelled angrily, as Izuku went into her body, twisting around with her arm caught.

[Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

Pulling with all his might, he hauled her over his shoulder, and flung her down to the ground. Katsuki spat out spit as her body collided with the ground, Kenji was relieved that he managed to do that, but at the same time didn't want to see Katsuki in any pain.

" _All that time Deku-kun spent admiring Hero's, he took in to account everything, and he knows Kacchan well. He knows what kind of move she's going to make, and she fell for the trap. Come on Kacchan, I know you're smarter than this...don't let your pride get in the way._ "

Kenji was snapped out of his thoughts when Izuku, who was panting from doing that, looked on towards the floored Katsuki.

[Y-You can call me Deku, but I'm not the same helpless, defenceless kid I used to be! Because from here on out, that name is a Hero's name!]

Though he declared that boldly, Kenji could see that he was shaking, and for good reason. He couldn't use his Quirk that well. And Katsuki was able to use her Quirk in many different ways, and that was what terrified him the most.

Katsuki's eyes flared angrily, and turned themselves to Izuku. Her body left the floor, and her hands fell to the side of her. With Ochaco behind her, she was determined to take care of Izuku right there and then, mini explosions going off around her hands.

[Tch, even as you stand there, you're shaking Deku! Yet, you want to fight me anyway despite being so scared! That's what I hate about you!]

Kenji lowered his eyes, knowing that she was allowing her anger to take the better of her, when he knew she would be so much better if she used that anger in a productive way, rather than allowing it to be just unleashed as it was.

[Bakugo-san! Come in Bakugo-san! What's your status!?]

Iida called through the radio within his ear to her own one.

Katsuki showed an annoyed face, placing her hand to her ear.

[Shut up Pencil! Just guard the damn weapon, I've got this!]

Kenji cracked a smile at how she called him Pencil even now.

[I wish you wouldn't call me Pencil! Please don't call me Pencil! And you shouldn't be going off on your own-]

[Pencil! Do shut up!]

"So...is anyone else wondering why she calls him Pencil?"

Tsuyu brought up, the others getting into a questioning stare.

"Is no one wondering why she has a radio in her ear at all?"

All Might brought up, with Kenji chuckling.

"It's because you gave it to both teams, along with a map of the building, and some capture tape." He explained, to the happiness of Momo who always enjoyed Kenji showing his intelligence. "Using that capture tape, takes them out of the game, am I right All Might-sensei?"

"Y-Yes, that's right. But don't forget the time limit!"

"Yeah, the time limit! The good guys have no idea where the bomb is, nor do they have any idea where the enemy could be! That's totally a disadvantage!"

Mina complained, so Kenji spoke up once more.

"Most often than not, Hero's are at disadvantages, Mina-san." Kenji continued once the eyes of the others were on his form. "The Hero's here are to be doing their best to work together and find the bomb and touch it before the time runs out. If they don't touch it, then the Villain's win. It is the way of life for most Pro's to face challenges like this and if we're going to be Pro's, then we will have to face these challenges as well."

"Couldn't of said it better myself Ken-chan."

Momo smiled out, she always did like speaking to Kenji, he always could keep up with her with his intelligence, and they would have quite, nice conversations and could always plan together, among other things as well.

"Aaah! You're so smart Kenji-kun! That's why I like you~"

Mina giggled, and gave the boy a hug, to the ire of the other males in the class, especially Mineta who really was afraid of Kenji.

"Hehe, no, it is no worries at all."

He assured, giving her a pet on the head, minding the horns.

Then, their eyes went back to the monitor, to see Katsuki's hand backwards. Kenji knew what this meant, and so did Izuku from the way that his eyes were looking.

[Ugh! Uraraka-san! Go!]

Ochaco nodded, and took off as Katsuki propelled herself towards Izuku. The boy could see where she was going to go, so he threw up his arms, and blocked her kick which went for his face.

However, Izuku had the capture tape at the ready, and was wrapping it around Katsuki's leg, making her eyes widen.

[Damn you bastard!]

Katsuki wasn't having any of it, and brought up her arm. Izuku, using his Hero knowledge, and the knowledge of Katsuki, ducked, and dodged to the left, as her hand embedded itself into the wall, creating an explosion which tore through the wall.

"Damn! He's holding his own and he hasn't even used his Quirk yet!"

Sero mentioned as Kenji tightened his hands.

"Go Deku-kun! Go Kacchan! Show good sportsmanship out there!"

Kenji cheered, seeing Izuku doing the smart thing and taking off. Katsuki wasn't thrilled about that and gave chase after him, becoming more pissed off as she had been beforehand.

Shoto's eyes turned towards Kenji, and saw the worry on his face.

"Why do you look so worried?"

Kenji's eyes turned towards Shoto and adopted a small smile.

"Because they're my friends, I'd be worried about any of my friends going into fights like this, especially with the bad blood between these two. I just don't want anyone to be hurt."

Shoto's eyes scanned the young boy as Momo looked towards Kenji as well.

[You've been laughing at me behind my back for years Deku!] Katsuki yelled, Kenji's eyes went towards the screen sadly. [Well, you wont anymore, I'll show you that Quirk or no Quirk, you wont be able to beat me! You never will!]

Kenji lowered his eyebrows, and thought about what she said.

" _Kacchan, you really have so much pride, you can't see that Deku-kun looks up to you as a strong person. Even I can tell that. Though you might not be friends...at least see that hating him isn't the right way to go about it._ "

Though he knew she would have to learn her own way and time, he was going to continue supporting her no matter what.

"That girl has real anger issues, it's kind of scary."

Kaminari spoke up with a slightly fearful look.

Kenji shook his head however.

"It isn't just anger in general, it is anger for Deku-kun. Because...well, that's Kacchan's private thoughts, it isn't for me to say why...but, she's so determined."

"She's crazy."

Kaminari spoke up once more, Kenji shook his head, and continued watching Izuku hiding away as best as he could, and Katsuki blowing down doors so she could find what she needed to find.

"It seems that right now, Midoriya-san is playing bait, wouldn't you agree Ken-chan?"

Kenji nodded his head at what Momo said.

"Yes, he knows that Kacchan is going for him, so he's giving time to Uraraka-san to go and get the weapon. He might have a plan with Uraraka-san that we aren't privy too. All I do know is that if he stays there for too long, then she's going to find him, and the fight isn't going to be pretty. Call Kacchan what you want, but in a fight, she's a tactical genius, she's got a handle on her Quirk, she knows what her limitations are, and she knows about Deku-kun and his way as well to a certain extent. If anything, they both are setting one another up so they can have the best kind of fight. But, Deku-kun is avoiding using his Quirk...though he's not going to be able to do that forever."

"No matter how much he thinks it will hurt him, he knows that he'll have to use it eventually, and he's trying to find the best way to use it."

Momo added on, Kenji agreeing with the others just giving them odd glances. Even All Might was as well, since he didn't even think about what they were saying, and had to admit that Momo and Kenji weren't bad together, and might show off some good movements themselves.

* * *

Kenji turned his eyes back to the screens to see that Ochaco had made it towards the bomb room. Somehow, she managed to sneak in, while Iida was muttering to himself. Kenji watched as Iida said something to make Ochaco laugh, which he thought was a little of a rookie mistake. Then again, he didn't know if he would do the same thing during the fight as well.

Upon noticing her, his eyes turned towards the pillar she was at.

[Uraraka-san, is that you?] Her body stiffened, as Iida, who acted like a Villain the best he could, raised his hands and spoke in a maniacal laughter. [Your Quirk allows you to float anything you touch with your hands! But, I've prepared for that and removed every object within the room so you have nothing to use against me do-gooder! Mwhahahahahaha!]

"Impressive, he's the only one thinking about his side seriously right now. Don't you think so..." Her eyes went to Kenji who held a hand to his mouth. "W-What are you laughing at?"

Kenji's eyes slyly went to Momo.

"His evil laugh sounds like a witches cackle."

Momo cracked up, but didn't allow her giggle to escape her throat, no matter how much she wanted it too.

Then, Ochaco called Izuku over the ear radio.

[Deku, I've found him.]

[Where are you?]

[In the middle of the sixth floor.]

She spoke back as Iida walked closer to the young girl.

* * *

Izuku on the other hand looked upwards, since he was on the fifth floor, and where his position was, he knew where he had to go.

Taking out the tape to capture her, he looked around the corner...but, became surprised when he heard a sound coming from behind him.

[So, I've found the bug.]

Izuku gasped, and turned around to see Katsuki there. Her bracer was glowing red, and her eyes focused deeply onto Izuku, as if she was going to crush him.

[K-Kacchan! I'm not going to run away from you!]

[That's right, I'm all loaded up now.] Her eyes turned wild, as she held up her bracer. [Don't you see, I secrete a nitroglycerin like sweat from my hands. These bracer's aren't just for show, they store all that sweat within them, for one big burst.]

Katsuki hand went upwards, and she put her finger on the trigger, ready to pull it for one big massive attack. Kenji tightened his hands, and turned to All Might.

"You've got to stop it, that could kill him! Deku-kun might not be able to survive something like that!"

"Yeah, you're right, that's going too far." All Might leaned closer to the mic, and called into it. "Young Bakugo, don't pull that! You'll kill him!"

[He'll be fine as long as he dodges!]

She called manically and looked ready to do something that she might regret if Izuku truly didn't manage to dodge it in time, Kenji unable to sit by and do nothing, grabbed the mic and held it to his mouth.

"Don't do it Kacchan! You want to be a Hero, this isn't the Hero's way! Think before doing it! Remember the training exercise!"

Katsuki's finger, literally seconds from pulling the trigger...stopped, and looked upwards. Though she couldn't see him, she knew he was watching her, concerned for her well being. It was evident within his voice that was what he was for her.

[...Fine, I'll beat him the old fashioned way! I'll fight you with my hands!]

Katsuki didn't hold back and jumped forward using explosions to propel herself forward at a very fast speed.

"Sorry All Might, I just had to..."

All Might shook his head.

"No, this time, you did the right thing."

Kenji was relieved All Might wasn't pissed off at him.

Izuku turned heels, and ran away, as Kenji noticed that Uraraka couldn't grab the bomb. Iida was using his speed to move the bomb around out of her grasp. Wondering where he was going for a few moments, Izuku managed to dodge the large attack from Katsuki and enter a new larger room with the young girl following after him.

Kenji then noticed that where Izuku ran too, and where Ochaco was, within the building, right near the windows, he chuckled.

"So that's their plan...crude, yet effective."

Momo turned towards Kenji, and then went close to his ear.

"I think I know their plan, it is to do with Midoriya-sans Quirk, yes? And where they are in the building?"

"I think so, he's planning to use it to...yeah, that's what it is Momo-chan, quite smart, yet within the parameter's of the training match, also highly dangerous. Good thing that thing isn't a real bomb or something huh."

Momo nodded slowly, as Izuku readied a straight punch. However, while in the air, Katsuki thrust a hand to the side, and propelled herself with an explosion. Kenji had seen her do this before, it was something she could do because of her Quirk.

Izuku watched as Katsuki bounced off a wall, and used an explosion to propel herself towards him. Before she could make it, Izuku pulled out a single marble. All Might looked confused, but Izuku tossed the marble into the air.

[A good friend said that this would be a good way for me to fight as well! So have this!]

Izuku channeled the power of One For All through his finger. Then, with a precise movement, he slammed the marble so hard that the air pressure built around it. The marble went flying for Katsuki, who couldn't change trajectory in time, and was slammed in the shoulder with the marble, and because of the force behind it, the girls body was blown backwards, slamming against the ground as the marble broke through the wall.

Katsuki put a hand to her shoulder, and winced, while Kenji mentally apologized to the young girl and saw Izuku's finger being a little messed up as well because of that movement. But, he was glad that he managed to help out, even if a little bit.

Kenji saw All Might turn his eyes towards him. Without words, they exchanged information, with All Might knowing that it was Kenji who had supplied Izuku with that knowledge on how to do that, and gave a chuckle.

[You damn bastard! I know you didn't come up with that!]

[I-I well...a friend did!]

[You don't have any friends besides that Minion, Pencil up there, and Ken! It was Ken, wasn't it!?]

Kenji slapped himself in the forehead, as Izuku nodded slowly.

[E-Even then, he is my friend so he would help me!]

Izuku yelled out, causing Kenji to stiffen, wondering what others would think about it.

The class, who had been listening in, all looked towards Kenji who felt suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Whoa, you taught him how to do that?"

Mina questioned, Kenji shrugging.

"I gave my opinion, is all. Deku-kun put in the work for it, he's always training."

"Amazing, even though we don't know his Quirk, you managed to help him invent a good move all his own. Launching projectiles as strong as that would result in a good movement. I am impressed, Mikami-kun."

Shoto praised Kenji for his intelligence, and knew that he would be quite the opponent.

"W-Well, thank you..."

"Hey, could you come up with an idea for my cool Quirk~?"

Kaminari asked, as Jiro leaned forward.

"Before him, come up with one for me, okay Mikami-kun?"

"No way, do it for me Kenji-kun!"

Mina cheered, as Sero put his thumb forward.

"I have a cool Quirk, come up with an idea for me too, alright?"

"Naaaah, he's got to come up with one for me! Man among men, that's what we are, right Mikami?"

Kirishima added, as Tokoyami leaned forward.

"Certainly, the mind of Mikami is as vast as the oceans themselves. I myself would like to hear your thoughts on my own Quirk."

Tsuyu jumped forward, and got into Kenji's face.

"I've got a Frog Quirk, so you'd be able to think of something for me too, right?"

Kenji watched as most of the class forgot about their awkwardness with him and began asking for his advice.

"Erm...w-well...we could...have a brainstorming session sometime..."

[Yeah!]

The class cheered, as Kenji's cheeks burned red a little bit. Somehow, because of his intelligent mind, they seemed to have forgotten most of their prejudice against him and wished for his help, which since they were classmates, he was more than happy to do, even Momo had to admire that about Kenji, and was glad that people were beginning to see what she saw, All Might couldn't contain his smile as well, though Kenji could feel that they still felt unsure about him as a person, but if they were willing to at least give him a chance, then he was happy.

However, Katsuki then tossed her eyes towards Izuku.

[Even then, it doesn't matter, cheap tricks wont work with me!]

Katsuki rocketed herself forward. Izuku tightened his hand and threw his fist forward. However, at the last second, Katsuki threw her hand up, and created an explosion. Because of the smoke, it blinded Izuku, which allowed her to propel herself over his body. Getting behind him, she set off an explosion with her hand furthest away from Izuku, thrusting her body forward, and then put her hand closest to him, setting off an explosion that slammed against his back.

[Ngh!]

Izuku let out a hard breath, but Katsuki wasn't done yet.

[This is that famous right hand you were worried about before!]

Katsuki brings down her right arm against Izuku's own, causing the boy to cry out, Kenji didn't even know if his arm had been fractured or what from that, but it seemed painful. Then she grabs onto Izuku's arm and slams him into the ground after using explosions from her free hand to build up momentum.

All of it caused Kenji to wince and worry for his friend. And from what he could see with Ochaco, she wasn't doing much better. Though, Iida didn't use his Quirk to torture the young girl, like Katsuki seemed to be doing to Izuku.

Izuku got off the ground, with a pant, and pulled away from Katsuki. He ran towards the wall, as his classmates questioned what he was doing. Kenji and Momo however already figured out what was going to happen, so they merely watched on.

[You think you're better than me! Hiding it all these years! It wont matter today!]

Kenji looked towards Izuku, and saw that he was shaking. He even was crying as well. He knew this must be hard on him, no matter what was happening. Kenji could understand that quite well as well. Though he didn't know what was going to happen next.

[Kacchan, you've always been stronger than me! Better than me! That's why I want to beat you because you're amazing!]

[Come on then Deku!]

Katsuki and Izuku charged at one another. Katsuki's hand was ready to explode Izuku, while Izuku's arm had tightened and the veins of his power went across his entire arm. Kenji looked towards All Might who's hands were tightened.

Even with the kids complaining behind him, he could see it within Izuku's eyes, and knew he had some idea, as did Kenji. And that came true when he placed a hand to his ear.

He spoke to Ochaco who grabbed a nearby pillar. Iida didn't know what was happening. Izuku on the other hand lined his punch up, and as the two neared one another, his fist went upwards, and a brilliant air pressure smashed upwards. The windows, the ceiling was broken apart with the incredible attack that he used, while Katsuki was left stood there, visibly stunned.

Ochaco however, used his chance to use her Quirk on the pillar, and use it like a bat. Sending debris towards the enemy, Iida didn't know what to do. However, Ochaco used the distraction to jump, float herself over towards the bomb, and hug onto it, smiling as she did so.

Iida couldn't believe it.

However, Katsuki was the one who already knew what the outcome was, and her eyes widened. She looked so stunned, she didn't even know what to do, and saw the injuries she had caused Izuku as a result of him punching upwards. Because of that, he had passed out.

"You did it, the Hero team!" With time up, All Might raised his voice. "WINS!"

"Hey isn't that great..." Momo turned to Kenji, but he had already gone. "K-Ken-chan?"

She looked around, but she couldn't see him.

* * *

Kenji rushed towards the battle sight, to see the devastating damage. He saw the visibly shaking Katsuki, who looked as if she was going to fall over. Even though she wasn't really hurt, Kenji could tell that there was something going on inside of her.

His eyes went towards Izuku, and walked over towards him. Already, Izuku had fallen unconscious from the injuries he suffered, so he brushed a strand of hair out of his face, and checked him over.

" _Geez Deku-kun...what am I going to do with your recklessness huh...but, well done, you proved something today, I'm very proud._ "

As the young boy checked over Izuku, some robots came. Medical type robots. It seemed All Might had called them.

The young boy looked towards them, as they put him on a stretcher and explained to the robots the injuries he could see.

Katsuki on the other hand looked as if she was going to pass out. Her eyes flickered, and her heart was jumping in her chest.

Kenji looked towards her, and saw she was still shaking. He knew what this was. He didn't want her to suffer, of course he didn't. But, he knew that this lesson would have to be learned, as he himself once learned it, the hard way.

Kenji walked over as many thoughts ran through her mind. He could see that she was breathing harder and harder, as if she was going to hyper ventilate. But, before she could continue, Kenji placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her eyes to meet his own.

"It's okay now Kacchan, it is all over with now. Win, lose, every experience teaches you something. Keep calm, okay?"

Katsuki's hands shook, so he grasped her hands, and pulled her closer. His arms went around the visibly shaking girl, and cradled her head against his shoulder, stroking her blonde hair, and whispered "It's okay now." again and again, hoping that it would soothe her, and in ways, it truly did begin to soothe her.

* * *

Later on, minus Izuku due to being injured, everyone was in the monitoring room. Kenji's hand firmly held Katsuki's hand, who still looked out of it, he understood why. He didn't say anything right away, because he knew she'd have to process it before he could say anything.

"Well, despite the results..." All Might's eyes went towards Iida. "The MVP of the match was young Iida!"

Iida looked stunned that All Might said that.

"HUH!?"

"Shouldn't it be the Hero's since they won the match?"

Kenji heard Tsuyu ask, as Katsuki's head leaned upon his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, sitting down with her, and allowed her to continue leaning on him for support.

"Hmm, valid question..." His eyes went towards Kenji who kept stroking Katsuki's hair. "Young Mikami, would you like to explain?"

"Ehehe...well, Momo-chan is better at public speaking and we were speaking about it before, so she knows why better than anyone. Besides, I tend to ramble when people look at me, so go for it Momo-chan~"

Momo nodded and began.

"Of course Ken-chan. I can tell you why All Might-sensei. Iida-san embraced the challenge. He was the only one who adapted to the assignments role. I'll explain. Bakugo-san judgement was clouded with a personal grudge against Midoriya-san, and though she didn't pull it, if she had pulled that trigger, the chances of Midoriya-sans survival could have been limited. Similarly, Midoriya-san's plan was also poorly thought out considering the amount of damage he received. He rendered himself helpless. Not smart. As for Uraraka-san, she let her guard down mid-battle. And her final attack was far too reckless given the hypothetical stakes. If she had treated the fake weapon as if it was real, she never would have risked an imprecise move. Iida-san on the other hand, while he failed, was fully prepared for the opponents arrival, he had a strategy, and never lost sight of his mission to protect the bomb."

Iida's eyes turned teary, full of joy, while Ochaco giggled awkwardly. Katsuki didn't know what to say, or even what to think, and knew that Momo was right, even if it was something that she hated to admit.

Momo then continued.

"Technically, this was training, and they took advantage of it, the Hero team. In a real combat scenario, this would have been too hazardous, and they lost the spirit of the trial in the first place."

All Might looked, and seemed quite impressed with Momo and her words.

Kenji himself looked on with a sly smile on his face, and mentally praised Momo.

"...Okay then, now it is time to move onto the next round!" All Might put his hand into the Villain's, and Hero's boxes, and pulled out two balls. One with 'B' and one with 'C' on it. "My, it seems that we have the next fight! Team B are the Villain's and Team C are the Hero's!"

"Ooh no, we're Team C...and Team B is..."

Kenji's eyes went towards Shoto, and saw that her expression was one of excitement.

She usually looked cool, and collected. But right now, she wasn't. Her eyes looked as if she had wanted to do this for a while now, and she didn't seem like she would be holding back anytime soon.

"Ooh you are kidding me, I have to face Elsa."

"...I don't know what to say to that, but we should be going."

Kenji nodded his head, and went to stand...but, he felt Katsuki's hand tightly around his hand.

Looking downwards, he saw Katsuki's hand not letting go of his own. Leaning towards her, he gently kissed the side of her face, her eyes widening and met his own gaze.

"Kacchan, I'll be back soon, okay?"

Realizing what she was doing, she pulled her hand away, nodding slowly.

"Yes, good luck, Ken."

Even if she was messed up emotionally by what was going on, she still had kind words for him, and that was better than anything else.

"No worries Kacchan, leave it to me~"

Shoto watched as he stood up, and walked away with Momo.

Tightening her hand, she knew that this was her chance to understand a few things, so she went together with Shoji.

* * *

Getting onto the field of battle, the others watched on as Kenji and Momo stood outside, with Shoji and Shoto both stood with the bomb. Since they were the Villain's, it would make sense as to why they would be there.

Momo and Kenji were speaking together, but they spoke so quietly, that they weren't able to hear what they were saying. But, whatever it was that they were saying, it seemed to be quite the conversation, and even Momo seemed to be handing Kenji a few things, as he did the same for her as well.

"Grrr! I want to hear what they're saying!"

Kirishima growled angrily, as All Might chuckled.

"Don't worry about it young Kirishima, it seems that the two brain's are coming up with some plans. That's what they are good at, the pair of them together, it would be scary what kind of plans that they would come up with."

"But, Todoroki-chan has ice powers? How are they going to get the bomb? They will be frozen before they could even get there."

Tsuyu expressed her thoughts, as Katsuki looked on. She watched as Kenji and Momo discussed a few things, and wondered what he would do. Because of her own thoughts at the moment, she didn't know how he was going to get through this, she just hoped he'd do his best against her.

But then, the pair walked casually into the building.

At the same time, Shoto and Shoji stood with the bomb, and Shoji allowed his tentacle to take the shape of an ear. Because of his ability, his Quirk, he could replicate parts of the body and he could use them to hear quite well.

[You just tell me where they are, and I'll freeze them immediately.]

[Yeah, I am on it...but, I can't hear them that well right now. Are they being quiet on purpose…? I don't get it...]

Shoji tried his best, while Kenji and Momo continued going through the building, walking slowly, quietly, and weren't in any hurry to get anywhere.

They walked through the building and went into different directions. No one could understand what they were doing.

"Are...they even looking for the bomb? And why are they moving so slowly? It's like they are walking on eggshells or something."

Mineta questioned, seeing how they went around into random areas, and didn't seem too concerned either.

"Don't doubt them, they are the smartest in the class, they'll be alright! They're doing it for a reason!"

Mina cheered, excited to see what was going to happen.

All Might furrowed his eyebrows as well.

" _Hmmmm, these two are the top of the class in intelligence, they wouldn't be walking around for no reasons, they must have a plan somewhere. But, it does seem that they are moving randomly, they even seem to be back tracking as well. What are their plans?_ "

All Might couldn't understand what they were doing, and neither could the class. Even Katsuki wasn't aware of what they were doing.

[Ken-chan, I think sufficient time has passed since we began, lets find them, we only have 13 minutes left now by my calculations.]

[Right, I'll find them, though keep your guard up, we'll have to see if our predictions are true.] Momo inclined her head. Katsuki and the others watched on as Kenji placed his hand on the wall. [Search Life.]

Activating his power, a pulse went through the entire building, searching for the life of the people inside.

"What's he doing?"

Sero questioned, as Toru giggled.

"It's the same as his Mom! She can do that too! He did it with me as well, to find me when I was inside of that building!"

A few seconds went by, and nothing happened.

But, then Kenji turned to Momo.

[Found them.]

As he said that, Shoji turned towards Shoto.

[Found them, I can hear them on the lowest floor, walking around. I'll direct you.]

Shoto hummed to herself, and then nodded.

[Stand back, I'll end this right now.]

Her hand danced with mist, an icy mist. Katsuki watched on as she placed her hand on the ground. From that simple action, the ice of her powers began to spread outwards. Going through the entire building besides where she was stood. And behind her as well of course.

"Wow, she's super powerful! There's no way that they'll escape this!"

Kaminari announced as the ice got close to Kenji and Momo.

Momo gasped, and pulled closer to Kenji who threw a seed on the ground. As he did, the seed grew and wrapped around them into a dome, the ice shooting around it and froze it all together.

Katsuki's eyes widened, she wouldn't know what to do in that kind of situation, yet Kenji remained calm, and took the attack. Even seconds later, the ice shattered as Kenji forced the vines to grow even more.

" _Ken...she's powerful, yet you're so calm...how can you be so calm right now Ken…?_ "

Katsuki didn't understand it.

He was so calm that it didn't make sense to her, it was as if she wasn't able to see what it was that Kenji could stay calm about.

[Ken-chan, it seems like we were right, Shoji-san is tracking us based on the noise we've been making. When we made louder noises, they knew exactly where we were, and didn't freeze the area beforehand.]

[Yes, it does seem like that, this was a more concentrated freeze, than freezing the entire building. Though, he wont be able to hear what we're saying as we're speaking quietly.]

All Might widened his eyes at their conversation, realizing what was happening.

"Those two, they were merely testing the accuracy of Shoji's ability to hear, and the ice ability as well and how fast it freezes with their movements before! Hah! Those two are clever! They predicted that combination before even arriving! That is a good skill to have, to gather intelligence on the enemies."

The rest of the class looked stunned, as Kenji produced two seeds. Allowing his life energy to flow through them, he grew plant people, basically. They weren't tall, and had flower heads, but they had vine feet, and arms as well.

Momo then pulled out two mini cameras, and a device with her Quirk, attaching it to Kenji's glasses lens, and the cameras to the flowers petals, and then made hoods, and put them over the creatures bodies, from looking at them, they looked around the same height as Momo and Kenji, and because of the hood, it disguised their heads, so the flowers petals looked like normal human heads, something that the others found to be truly intelligent, even Katsuki did as well. Momo even gave them some objects as well to hold.

All Might didn't get what they were doing...but then they simply ran out of the area while the plant monsters began cracking the ice with their vine feet.

"Now they are running away!?"

Kirishima yelled out, while Katsuki continued watching, wondering what they were even doing. It all seemed random to her. If it was her, she would go and attack the enemy...but, they weren't doing that at all, and were doing something which she didn't even know about either.

Momo and Kenji made it outside, where Kenji placed a hand on the ground, and activated his Pulse Of Life technique, and caused a flower to grow towards the seventh floor, but they did it so quietly, Shoji didn't notice, and they hid outside of view from the window.

[I can see them Momo-chan, this is cool, I'm glad you said to have these glasses made, I can see them wirelessly.]

Momo waved her hand, and inhaled a breath, as her eyes peaked through the window, only so she could see, and not make it so obvious.

[They just have to believe that they are us, and when their guard is down, we'll grab the bomb from the window and it shall be our victory. It is the easiest method. Good thing you learned how to control them without having to touch them or attach your Life Line to them.]

[Indeed, it was hard, but right now, I'm connected to them and if they sustain damage, so will I.]

Kenji nodded, as the flower children ran through the area. Making as loud of noises as they could, so Momo and Kenji could be safe. Shoji was having a hard time picking up the sounds.

[They've picked up the pace! They're coming right here!]

Shoji announced, making Shoto feel annoyed.

[Avoiding my first freeze, lets see if they can do another!]

Shoto once again placed her hand on the ground and faster than before, the ice shot outwards, and was being directed by Shoji, as Momo waved her fingers, signifying what Shoto was doing, which gave Kenji the time to prepare.

"Amazing! That's so cool!"

Mina cheered as the vine creatures jumped out of the way of the ice made from Shoji. It didn't even touch them at all.

"How is he able to see it though? He isn't even in the same place as them...right?"

Kaminari developed a confused face, as Jiro sighed.

"Don't you see? He's using the glasses of his, thanks to the device Yaoyorozu-san made, so he can see what they're seeing. Timing it perfectly, with her telling him when Todoroki-san has released the ice, though the monsters don't seem to be as nimble as humans, it seems that they have enough mobility to avoid direct attacks like that and continue on. All in all, that's pretty intelligent."

"Exactly Jiro!" All Might grinned. "These two are taking advantage of the others Quirk's! They know that a direct confrontation with Todoroki there would be quite difficult, and their objective isn't to fight Todoroki or Shoji, it is to retrieve the bomb. This is why they are able to move like this! They know their capabilities, and their flaws, I can't praise these two enough for coming up with this kind of strategy! Everyone, please take note of these two!"

The class watched, even Katsuki did as well, watching as the flower children dodged all of the ice attacks thanks to a combo of Momo telling Kenji when the ice is being released, and Kenji's own precise control over his Quirk, Kenji had to mentally praise the training he did with All Might for this.

The flower children in hoods eventually made it towards the room with the bomb inside, and immediately charged for the pair. The Momo fake pulled out what appeared to be a staff, and with a swing of it, went for Shoji. The man raised his arms, and made his tentacles take the form of hands, swiping for the Momo fake, and knocked it away.

[What a ploy, but it wont work with me!]

The Kenji fake went towards Shoto who aimed her hand towards the hood. She waved it downwards, unleashing a wave of icicles, as the real Momo opened the window as quietly as she could, the same with Kenji, following her through it.

" _Ken...to come up with this ploy...I understand now...Ken, all this time...you have been learning more and more..._ "

Katsuki watched with amazement as Shoto managed to grab the Kenji fake, and froze the fake. The cloak of the fake froze first, and shattered, revealing the body of the frozen plant, her eyes widening in shock.

[No! They're fakes! Then that means!] Her eyes went towards the bomb, seeing Kenji and Momo literally inches away from grabbing it. [No!]

As fast as she could, she unleashed a wave of ice spires for Kenji and Momo.

[Ken-chan!]

[On it! Get behind me!]

Kenji got before Momo, creating a wall of vines to block the ice attack, but it pushed them away from the bomb and when the ice shattered, all four of them having a stand off.

Kenji's eyes went to Shoto, who did the same thing. Momo looked towards Shoji who did the same thing.

"Awwww! They almost got it as well! That was so cool! They work so well together!"

Toru complained, seeing what had just happened.

Katsuki couldn't believe what was happening.

They were working together so well, Kenji and Momo weren't idiots, they had a sound plan. It would have worked, if Shoto was a second later. She questioned herself, if she would be able to do this with such precise timing.

"Again, these two are simply outstanding, what a plan! They almost pulled it off as well! This is what it means to work as a team! Todoroki seems to think Shoji is in the way, while Mikami and Yaoyorozu are working together expertly!"

All Might smiled, while Katsuki continued to watch on.

" _Is this, what Ken is capable of…? I already knew he was smart...but he was able to do this with that girls help...is cooperation this important…? Could he have done that alone…? I don't know...damn it, Deku that bastard...Ken…._ "

Katsuki didn't outwardly show it, but she was worried for the young boy.

Kenji and Momo looked between their opponents, as Shoto turned her eyes towards Kenji.

[I have to admit, you did rather well, both of you. I commend you. However, now that you are here, I will be able to freeze you. You wont be able to win. My Quirk is simply too strong.]

[Good luck with that, we aren't pushover's.] Kenji turned to Momo who nodded. [I've got Todoroki-san, can you handle things here Momo-chan?]

Momo made a metal staff within her hand thanks to her Quirk, and spun it around.

[Yes, I have Shoji-san, take care of Todoroki-san.]

Shoto looked surprised at how confident they seemed.

[You think, you can defeat me?]

Kenji adopted a smile, and placed his hands outwards as his shoes glowed.

[We'll have to see, wont we!? Over Life, Springy Grass!]

Kenji surprised the young girl by jumping upwards. She raised her hand and followed him. Seeing his line of path, she waved her hand and sent a wave of ice towards him. But, what surprised her next was how he bounced off the wall, and shot towards another place in the room, the ice completely missing him.

Shoto clicked her tongue, and looked towards Kenji once more. Using her ice, she created an ice slide to chase after Kenji. Kenji headed for the door, sharing one last look with Momo who did the same with him, and faced off against Shoji.

[Yaoyorozu-san, wasn't it a little foolish for Mikami-san to leave you here?]

Momo waved her hand without a care, while All Might wondered what she was doing with the nesting dolls she had within one of her hands.

" _She's got to have them for a reason, but what could it be?_ "

His thoughts were delayed as Momo spoke up.

[Don't mind that, Ken-chan and I know what we're doing.]

Momo spun her staff, as the man made his tentacles become hands, and charged for her. She pulled backwards, as he got close. His fists went for the young woman's body, so she pulled backwards, and avoided the strike, at the same time tossing something at him, but he swatted it away, it seemed to be a Russian nesting doll, and Shoji gave it a glance, but since it didn't do anything he left it along and, she was glad about that.

Momo then swung her staff for the man, thinking she had him off guard, but one of his many hands caught the staff, and pulled her upwards. He was strong, to be able to lift her up so easily, and she grimaced as well.

[Sorry, Yaoyorozu-san.]

Momo winced as she chucked another Russian nesting doll at him, but once again, he swatted it away and it landed in the place Momo wanted, something All Might found suspicious all together.

[Oh…]

Momo didn't have time to think as she was thrown away from the bomb. She skidded on the ground, and came to a halt as she used her Quirk to make a heavy leg plate, and saved her from suffering damage, her eyes going to the place where Kenji and Shoto disappeared all together.

Shoji tightened his hands, and aimed for Momo who didn't back down for even a second.

[Even if I am outmatched by your strength, Ken-chan placed his trust in me and as his partner, I wont lose!]

Momo placed her hands together, as she ran forward, and threw another Russian nesting doll at him. But, once again, he swatted it left, All Might knew that she would have to be doing that for a reason, yet didn't get why she was doing it.

Shoji thought he had this in the bag, and went to grab her body with his hands. But, she raised her arm, and formed a shield, blocking the hands, and then formed a metal staff with her other hand, embedding it into Shoji's torso, making him cough out a little bit of bile with how strong she thrusted it, and toss a net towards him, but even in his state, he brushed it aside with his Quirk's hands.

[Gwaah!]

He spat out once more as Momo pushed the man's body to the side, using her leg to give him a kick to the arm. Shoji tightened his eyes on her, and swiped again and again for her, keeping Momo on the defensive, and didn't give her any opening's at all.

All Might watched on, seeing Momo engaging in a fight with Shoji, while Kenji drew away from that area, and Shoto followed after him, seemingly not thinking about what was going on. Even with a powerful Quirk that Shoto had, All Might believed he knew what Kenji was doing. And if he was right, then he was quite the smart person.

* * *

"S-So...he's running away now huh..."

Aoyama spoke up, watching the fight, and was feeling quite intense.

"I know, come on dude! Show us what it is like to be a man already!"

Kirishima complained, tightening his hand.

" _Hmph, stupid fools, they don't know what Ken is doing...actually, even I don't know what he's doing...damn it Ken, what are you doing?_ "

Katsuki rolled her eyes, and watched as Shoto sent several ice attacks towards Kenji who simply evaded them while running. His shoes helped him with that as well, using that springy grass, and gave him good mobility as well.

[Stop running!]

Shoto yelled, sending her ice towards him from her foot this time.

[Heeeh, sorry about that but if I stopped, I'd be captured, you know? I don't feel like getting frozen today!]

Kenji said, as he avoided another ice wave. The icicles that was being shot towards him, was a dangerous situation. If he got caught up in them, then he knew that it wouldn't do the best for him, so he avoided them quite well with what he had going on with him.

But then he came to a halt, within a large room, and faced Shoto who did the same thing.

[So, you've finally decided to stop running away.]

Shoto asked, only for Kenji to smile softly.

[Running away huh? Yeah, I guess so, you're too fast for me Todoroki-san.]

Shoto's eyes narrowed on Kenji who smirked right back.

[...No, you aren't that stupid, did you lead me here for a reason?]

Kenji showed an innocent smile.

[Besides keeping Momo-chan from getting frozen, not really. This area is big enough for our fight, that's all.]

Kenji answered swiftly, as Shoto placed her hand outwards.

[Yes, you're right, I wouldn't want anyone else getting in the way. Especially with what I've got in store for you.]

Kenji gave a bow of his head, and readied himself.

[Good, show me what you've got, and I'll show you what I've got as well, Todoroki-san.]

Shoto accepted the challenge, and then unleashed a giant ice wave. Though Kenji didn't use his Death Quirk, he made a seed spring out, and swung it around again and again. With precise timing, the vine swatted away the ice before it could touch his body.

However, the ice grew more and more and surrounded Kenji's body. Realizing what he was intending to do, Kenji thrust his arms to the side, and the guards on his elbows shot out stronger than normal vines, stabbing through the ice, and whipped it around, creating a dance of shards of ice breaking around his body, the class looking on, impressed, no more so than Katsuki however, who was stunned.

"Ken...he...Ken..."

Muttering, Kenji threw two seeds outwards, and vines shot for Shoto's body.

[Todoroki-san, why aren't you using your flames?]

Kenji asked as one vine wrapped around her ice side, which Shoto froze immediately. But, the other vine wrapped around her other side, and went up her body as well, and went to entangle her body.

[I don't need it, why aren't you using your Death side? Your Life side isn't suited to combat, is it?]

Shoto briefly thought about using her fire side, even Kenji saw sparks of flames going off from her hand...but, she stopped herself, and grasped the vine with her ice side, throwing it away in a crumble once freezing it.

[My Death side might kill someone, and I don't want to do that! My Life side can be used in combat, if you know how to do it like me! Face me Todoroki-san!]

However, as she was doing that, Kenji used this chance to propel himself forward with his grass springy shoes. Like a bullet, he went for Shoto, and withdrew the capturing type. Shoto, gasped as did the members of the class.

"Damn, he only did that to trick her and get close so she couldn't unleash her ice so fast! Wow, Kenji-kun! You are awesome! Keep doing it! And win! I'm routing for you!"

Mina couldn't help but continue cheering, seeing Kenji's hand grasping Shoto's flame side, and allowed the ribbon to begin going around the young woman's arm.

[No way...I wont let you!]

Shoto's eyes widened, and kicked the ground, unleashing a hard wave of ice for his body.

Kenji didn't have a choice, and from his elbow guards, vines shot backwards, wrapped around a pillar in the room, and launched him backwards. The ice followed, and though it was fast, Kenji retracted faster, and once making it to the pillar, he jumped from it, avoiding the ice all together, and landed on the ground.

Katsuki continued watching the fight, and couldn't help but see what was happening, she was stunned. She didn't know if she would be able to avoid these attacks the way that Kenji was. And how he was using his Quirk, it was different to how she had seen it before, he was going for it, with everything that he had.

Kenji panted as did Shoto from the usage of their Quirk's. Kenji could see that ice was continuing to grow on Shoto's body and he guessed what that was about, he knew what she would need to do to offset that, but she wasn't doing it.

[Todoroki-san, you said that you wished to face me. May I ask why that was? I don't think you ever answered that.]

Shoto waved a hand through her hair, fighting off the ice creeping onto her body.

[The reason why I wanted to face you, is because you're exactly like me. You and I have so much in common...but, you haven't shut yourself off from the world. Even though you have every right to do that, you still do what you can to be friends with everyone, even when they show disdain for you. It...fascinates me, and I want to understand more about you. I also need to see if I can beat your duel Quirk with my ice only. If I can...then it shows that I don't need this fire side, I don't need his power.]

Kenji could relate to that very well. Using that persons power, also made him feel sick, he didn't want to do it. And he could see that Shoto was going through something as well.

[His power huh...I can understand that. Though your Quirk is unique to you, Todoroki-san.]

Shoto furrowed her eyebrows, as she felt a pulse coming from her heart.

[Mikami-kun I...no, I need to face you. Don't hold back on me, use your Death as well!]

[No, I can't do that, I'm sorry Todoroki-san. But, if I did that, then I could hurt someone...I can't do that for a simple test like this. This isn't life and death, there's no need to go that far at all. I want to win the exam, of course I do...but, no exam, is worth killing someone else for.]

Katsuki's eyes shot open, while Iida looked stunned by what Kenji had said, remembering what had happened not long ago within the classroom and how he spoke to him, something that he was beginning to regret.

Shoto's hands tightened, and Kenji saw sparks of fire going off around her hand, along with ice. But, when realizing herself, she stopped the flames from bursting forth, Kenji cracking his hand to the side, with a smile.

[Anyway, shouldn't we be fighting!?]

Kenji didn't give her time to keep calm, and allowed his vines to go right for her body.

Shoto took to the side this time, and made an ice slide, avoiding the attack.

Kenji followed her with his vines, and whipped at the ice bridge she made, breaking it apart.

Shoto's eyes briefly widened, but then she did a forward flip, and made another ice bridge, heading for Kenji himself. The young boy went towards his belt, to retrieve another seed, but Shoto saw that coming and grabbed his waist.

[No.]

With that single command, Shoto froze Kenji's belt, along with all of the seeds that he had in reserve, besides the ones placed at different points of his body, Kenji was glad that a certain something didn't freeze as well.

But then it happened.

Because his belt held up his pants, his pants fell down to the ground, exposing his lower body. Thankfully he wore underwear, but, Shoto, and the rest of the people viewing him, could see his lower body.

[O-Oh my…]

Shoto actually blushed at the sight while Toru's nose bled.

"That's what I came for! Hehehehe, I really like his body! It is the best ever!"

She grinned out and her body twitched around, though nobody could tell, as she was invisible, as Mina's nose bled, her thumb stuck out while she shook her body.

"I love Todoroki-chan right now! Freeze his shirt too! Lets see some chest action!"

Tsuyu, who watched on, stuck out her large tongue, and licked her lips.

"Well, this is a treat, I enjoy this more than the killing fight from before...nice."

She finished, and bit her lower lip from saying anymore.

Jiro looked on once more, this being the second time she had seen Kenji's lower body, and her blush went across her entire face.

"...So punk rock, he's really still going for it even after everything that has been going down...he's so good. Good body...person..."

Jiro turned her eyes from the screen, as Katsuki glared at the others.

"That body belongs to me! Stop looking at him immediately or I'll kill all of you!"

The others took a glance at Katsuki, who didn't look the happiest right now. In fact, she looked like she was going to kill someone.

Kenji on the other hand looked down at the ground and as if he was going to shed a tear or two, he looked into Shoto's eyes.

[...Why did you do this to me exactly? Why does this keep happening to me...?]

Shoto looked concerned for the young boy, and didn't know what to say as a result.

[I...I only meant to freeze the seeds that you have on your belt, I didn't mean to actually do anything like this. I am sorry Mikami-kun.]

Kenji showed a less than happy face, and pulled away from the young girl. Said girl casually looked towards Kenji as if she was ready for a fight. Kenji himself didn't know what plans he had going on now, but he knew he had to keep on his toes, or Shoto would finish him off before anything else could happen.

[W-Well, don't count me out just yet! I have a few tricks up my sleeve!]

[No, you don't, sadly to say.] Shoto began. [I've destroyed your seeds, you can't fight without them. Your Life Quirk works by channelling your Life energy into living things and manipulating them. Beyond that, you can't do anything unless you use your Death Quirk, and since you're unwilling to do that, I guess this means the end for you, Mikami-kun.]

Shoto allowed her hand to go outwards, and the area began to freeze. Kenji went to pull away but a large amount of ice headed for Kenji's body. The others watched on as the ice completely encased his entire being.

"Kenji-kun! No...that's not fair..."

Mina pouted, seeing Shoto seemingly have won.

"Awwwww, that's not fair! She froze his method of attacking, there's no way that he could have countered that at all!"

Toru raised her complaints, while All Might didn't say anything. He didn't even have any emotions on his face at all, it was like he was completely calm and natural as well. He didn't even show an ounce of worry for Kenji.

Katsuki cast her eyes downwards and felt annoyed, enraged that Shoto managed to pull of a victory…

However, that didn't seem to be the case in the end.

[W-What!?]

Shoto stood there, stunned by what was happening.

Kenji...was stood there, within the ice, and wasn't frozen. He wasn't beaten after all.

"H-Hey! How's he doing that?!"

Kirishima yelled out, as Iida took a long look at what he saw.

Seeing Kenji stood there, he wasn't unprotected.

He had a white aura around him, in the shape of a dome.

The ice had encased the dome within it, but the rest of him, within said dome, was protected. He had been saved by the white energy, and Shoto looked beyond surprised, as did Katsuki who didn't know what he was doing.

[B-But, that's impossible...your Life Quirk allows you to control life…]

[With Life energy.] Kenji revealed, as he spread his hands, and the dome of ice cracked all around him. [You got one thing wrong. I do use my Life Quirk to control plants, and living things, but its main use is to harness Life energy to manipulate, to either place it into other forms of life and manipulate it, or shape it to use it in other ways. Though Life energy isn't truly that harmful, I can't cause physical damage with Life energy, but I can protect myself like this, and I can affect life with whatever I hit it with. All you froze was my Life energy, and I was safe and sound deep within the dome. I practiced, my Mom can do this as well, she can do it better than I can. You became cocky because you thought I was out of tricks, well I'm not yet!]

Kenji clapped his hands together, and summoned two light auras to his hands.

Directing his hands towards Shoto, he shot them off like arrows. Since she didn't know what the power would do, Shoto used the ice bridge to avoid the attack, only for Kenji to snicker, and unleash a barrage of the arrows towards her.

Shoto didn't know what they would do, so she swung her hand outwards, and created an ice wall. The arrows slammed against the wall, and disappeared with a flash of beautiful lights. While she did that, Kenji took the chance to run around to the side, and appear before her on the left.

Shoto's eyes tightened on his form, seeing him channel Life energy into his hands once more, and blasted it towards her. Katsuki was amazed by what was going on. Even with his seeds gone, it was something of a marvel to see him switch so easily to his other methods of attacking.

* * *

At the same time, Momo looked around and saw that everything had been set up, Shoji was within the middle of the Russian nesting dolls, which had been planted around the room.

Raising a hand to her ear, Shoji watched Momo contact Kenji.

[Ken-chan, I'm all ready now.]

Katsuki and the others wondered what she was talking about.

"I don't get it, what's she ready for exactly?"

Quizzing aloud didn't get her anywhere, and Tsuyu was left wondering.

"W-Well, they've got something planned, but I don't know what that is..."

Mineta tried to think but he didn't know what was going on.

* * *

Kenji inclined his head.

[Alright, I'm ready too.] His eyes went towards Shoto who looked back with a wry gaze. [Sorry Todoroki-san, but we've won this now, you can't beat us with what we've got planned.]

Shoto gave him a suspicious look.

[What are you talking about?]

Kenji smirked, and placed his hand outwards.

[Over Life, Sensitive Eyes!]

Using his Life energy, he shot it forward towards the young girl. Said girl attempted to raise an ice wall, but Kenji had already planned for that, and tossed what seemed to be a nesting doll towards her as well.

Shoto didn't know which one she should go for, the doll or the energy, so she tried both. Waving her hand outwards, she made a wave of ice. Freezing the doll at first, Kenji snickered as he sent his Life energy into it, which caused it to sprout out a giant vine and broke through the ice, shocking the young woman.

Her hand, her fiery side went up to burn them...but, then she stopped, wondering what she was doing.

But, she didn't falter, and froze the vine before it could touch her, however it was already too late.

The Sensitive Eyes trick had already hit her eyes, and seeped in. Kenji knew this would be the right time, so he pulled out a flash bang, that Momo had made for him before, and tossed it towards Shoto, who widened her eyes.

[Oh damn-]

FLASH!

The light of the flash bang went off, and because it was so intense and because of Kenji's technique as well, Shoto's eyes felt like they were burning.

[Aaaaaaaaaaaagh! D-Damn it all to hell!]

She held her hands to her eyes, as Kenji slammed his palm against the floor, pressing a button on his glasses that connected to the cameras Momo was wearing.

[Over Life, Growth!]

Sending out a pulse of Life energy, it travelled through the building.

* * *

Momo held her stance on where she was, and didn't back down. Shoji was slowly walking towards her, but Momo knew what she had to do.

And then it came.

[What's this!?]

As the Life energy came, the nesting dolls erupted with large and thick vines, which spread around Shoji. He tried to swat them away, but they were fast, and he couldn't take them all down, circulating him. So the vines, began entangling around him as he struggled but to no avail.

[This is it!]

Momo, using the capture tape, ran forward, and tied it around Shoji who was defenceless because of the vines.

The others watched as Momo tied him up, and because of that, he was out of the game.

"Yes! That's how you do it everyone! This is true team work!"

All Might couldn't be more proud of what he was seeing, it was such a wonderful feeling that even Katsuki had to admit that they did pretty well together. And, it made her feel jealous all at the same time as well.

* * *

While Kenji went to pull his hand away from the ground, Shoto fought through her blinding and turned her ice onto Kenji, sweeping him up in a wave of ice, who yelled [Ooh crap!], and pinned him to the wall before he could raise a barrier, so he couldn't move.

Though she was in pain, she walked towards him slowly.

[I've...ngh, got you now...you can't escape…]

Shoto groaned out, as Kenji chuckled.

[You're right, you've captured me. It was a necessary move for this to happen.]

Shoto gave him a wry look, as much as she could due to her current condition.

[W-What are you talking about?]

[...While you're here with me, with me captured, who's guarding the bomb?]

Shoto scrunched her eyebrows together.

[Shoji-san is.]

Kenji gave a challenging smirk.

[Are you sure about that?]

Shoto gasped, and her hand danced with mist. She forced her hand to the ground as fast as she could…

However, All Might announced, seeing Momo touching the fake bomb.

"Aaaaaaaand! The winner, is Team C! The Hero Team is victorious!"

[B-But how!?]

Shoto let loose a surprise burst of shock, as Kenji shivered.

[...Could you let me down please? I'll heal your eyes as well if you let me down. I'm freaking freezing.]

Shoto glanced towards Kenji with her sore eyes, and consented, melting the ice until it became a large puddle of water, falling to the ground and shivered slightly.

* * *

Later on, back in the monitoring room, they were going over the second fights results, and speaking about what had happened. Kenji sat down (now with pants, to the sadness of a few people) with Katsuki on his arm, glaring at the other girls, in particular Shoto for what happened. Shoto herself was stunned, and couldn't believe that she had actually lost. She lost sight of what the goal was, and managed to be tricked, when she usually prides herself with her intelligence.

"So, how did you lose your belt again?"

"She froze it Momo-chan!" Kenji cried. "People keep stripping me...first Mina-san, then Todoroki-san and Kacchan has done it before too, the women in this class keep taking my clothes away from me..."

"I know I certainly liked it~"

Toru gushed out as Kenji sweat dropped.

"But, I don't understand." Kaminari spoke up. "How did you guys plan all that out? Did you see the future or something?"

Kenji and Momo looked to one another.

"Momo-chan, do you want to?"

Momo waved her hand.

"I'll allow you to begin."

Kenji nodded, and began telling the tale.

"Okay, we knew that Todoroki-san was our main competitor, no offence Shoji-san." Shoji waved his hand and allowed Kenji to continue. "Yes, and we knew that a direct confrontation, would be quite difficult, and time consuming, even if both Momo-chan and I worked together, and we had a time limit, we couldn't just waste time."

He looked to Momo who continued.

"So, we developed some plans. We didn't go off one plan, we went off a few. Beginning with what Shoji-san could hear. We suspected that Todoroki-san wouldn't freeze the entire building, and would concentrate on a direct freeze to make it harder for us to escape, as she knew of our capabilities. We walked carefully, and waited for our chance. When knowing the exact amount of noise it took for him to hear us, we played on that. So, Ken-chan made the flower monsters, and had them pretend they were us."

Momo then switched to Kenji who cleared his throat.

"After that, we waited outside for our chance, using Momo-chan's Creation ability, and my glasses which were designed to connect to video feeds wirelessly and used that to our advantage. Our main objective, was the bomb. We were using the flower monsters as bait. However, that didn't go as well as we hoped. Todoroki-san managed to see through that quite steadily, and blocked our chances."

Momo nodded, and continued after Kenji.

"That's why, we went with plan B. And that was, to get Todoroki-san, away from the bomb, to split them up. We already knew Todoroki-san was very eager to fight Ken-chan, so we hoped she'd be eager enough to ignore the objective, and chase after him, which she thankfully did. His main objective, was to wear down Todoroki-san in a different area, while I do the same with Shoji-san upstairs with the bomb, all the while planting nesting dolls, with Ken-chan's seeds, all around, and I had cameras on me, from my Quirk, so when he needed too, he could see where to direct the vines."

"So, it was just a matter of buying time and when the chance was right, I used my power to blind her, and with the help of Momo-chan's flash bangs as well. Having them both in the same room, would have been very difficult to deal with, and we didn't know the extent of Shoji-san's abilities, so that's why we set it up the way we did, hoping that we had worn them down enough to take them by surprise."

Momo held her hands up like scales.

"It was a gamble, we have to admit. But, we had to take this kind of gamble to win the fight. We know that we wont always be able to set up the plans of a fight like this. But, in this instance, we knew our enemies, and what they might be capable of, and acted accordingly. And as Ken-chan said, he bought time. And by the time Todoroki-san realized it, it was already too late. She couldn't win against us. We never lost sight of our objective, we knew our enemies might be able to overpower us, but we devised tactics to stall, rather than fight head on, and we didn't damage the bomb, we protected it, and made sure that we had the best chance of protecting others lives."

When Momo finished off, the others were left staring there, blankly at Kenji and Momo and didn't know what to say. They were stunned, they looked like they wouldn't be able to win now. They knew that Shoto was probably the strongest in the class, yet, Kenji and Momo managed to defeat her, and Shoji, with baits, misdirection's and presumptions on the enemies parts.

All in all, All Might was so impressed by their ingenuity.

"Hahaha! I thought you two might have been a little crazy, or something. But, it seems you two have done an amazing job at cooperation, which was what Todoroki and Shoji didn't accomplish. Yaoyorozu, and Mikami, you both accomplished today's tasks. Of course, there's areas which could be improved upon, however, you had an objective, a goal, and you never lost sight of that goal, and accomplished said goal with a very timed, and well executed plan, which relied on team work. So far, you both have proven how capable you are at working together, and relying on one another for assistance, that's what it means to work as a team."

Kenji and Momo looked relieved, while Shoto still looked so lost, and didn't know what to say at all. Kenji looked towards Katsuki, and saw her eyes on the ground. His hand encompassed her own, and held it tightly, making her eyes shoot for his, and she felt calmer than before.

"Thank you sir, we tried our hardest, and it succeeded, and as you said, there were areas we could improve, this just gives us that incentive to continue working hard."

All Might nodded his head, as Kenji raised his hand.

"Sir, would it be okay if I go and see Deku-kun now? See if there's anything that I can do to help him out perhaps? With healing, as Recovery Girl can only do so much on her own, I'd like to see if there's anything I can do to be of assistance."

All Might watched Kenji for a brief few moments, before nodding his head in consent.

"Yes, of course, please do."

"Thank you sir." Kenji bowed his head once more, and looked towards Katsuki. "Kacchan, are you going to be okay?"

Katsuki tossed Kenji a look, then nodded her head.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, that's what you do best. Though, I want to see you later...I need to ask you something's."

Kenji adopted a small smile, and inclined his head.

"Of course Kacchan." He leaned closer and gently kissed her cheek, the others in the room turned wide eyed at the sight. "I just need to do this for Deku-kun, you know?"

"I know, you're so kind, always putting others before yourself. Go on."

Kenji nodded, bowed his head, and walked out of the room, All Might smiled happily. Shoto saw the young boy leaving and couldn't help but smile gently to herself, it was barely visual, but she definitely did have a smile on her face.

* * *

Later on, as the redness of the sky came known to Japan, a groggy Izuku's eyes cracked open. He looked down at himself, and felt...he just felt his body. He didn't feel as if he was going to break, he actually felt normal.

"H-Huh…? W-What's...b-but, I was broken..."

"You're lucky." Izuku turned his head to the side to see Recovery Girl sat there. "That boy, Kenji-kun came here, and healed all your wounds, the ones I couldn't heal of course. Though, because of the healing, he passed out."

"K-Ken-kun passed out...to heal me?"

Recovery Girl inclined her head, looking to the opposite side of the room. Izuku followed with his eyes, and saw a passed out Kenji, and Katsuki who held his hand tightly, and wouldn't let go, even as he was unconscious.

"That's right, that child came in here and even without knowing your current situation, placed his hands on you, and began healing your wounds. Because they were quite extensive, and he had been using his Quirk for his big battle, and the pain accompanied with his type of healing, he passed out. But, he refused to ever pass out before you were healed. You must be some friend for someone to put themselves through something like that."

Izuku looked at Kenji once more, and showed teary eyes. Yet, he smiled at the same time, nodding his head slowly.

"Yes...he's my best friend...he always heals me, no matter how damaged I get...I feel terrible..."

"Don't feel terrible sonny, that boy clearly knew what would happen, yet he didn't care because he wanted to help his friend. Even when I said to him that you'll heal eventually, he refused to stop and continued to heal you, he's exactly like his Mother. Oh, he also won his match if you wanted to know."

"H-He did? Who did he face? I-If you don't mind me asking."

"He faced Shoto Todoroki-san and Mezo Shoji-san. According to All Might, they got the standout for the day, along with a boy named Iida-san. They stood out as the people of today, though All Might also praised you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and see All Might."

Recovery Girl stood up from her seat, and walked out of the room, as she seemingly needed something to do.

Izuku looked towards Katsuki who just sat there silently with Kenji, and didn't say anything. Izuku knew that she probably would be pissed off, but he had to say something, anything, even if he didn't know what he was going to say.

Izuku stood up from the bed, so surprised that he didn't feel an ounce of pain.

He walked over towards the bed, and placed his fingers together.

"Kacchan..."

"What do you want now?"

She spat out with annoyance, causing Izuku to flinch.

Izuku watched on, as Katsuki gave him a death glare. Izuku thought about something, something that he needed to say. He had the intense urge, and even though Kenji knew, he also wanted Katsuki to know about it as well, at least to save Kenji having to lie for him as well. He knew that he had been, and it didn't feel right.

"...I have to tell you something, something about me...maybe that will explain what's been going on." Izuku began, as Kenji's eyes slowly opened. Seeing the look between them, he wondered what was going to happen, so he feigned being asleep. "I, I haven't been hiding my Quirk from you."

" _Ooh shit..._ "

Kenji mentally cursed, but Izuku carried on without that knowledge.

"It was, given to me by someone else. Recently." Katsuki narrowed her eyes at him, making him flinch even more. "B-But, I can't tell you where I got it from, so please don't ask me. Sounds crazy, I know. It's like something out of a comic book. Only it's real. The thing is, I don't really have any control over this power...that's why, Ken-kun has been healing me. He knows too, and has been helping me try and control this power, in anyway that he can...he's a true friend...he even came here to heal me..."

" _Geez Deku-kun, All Might said not to reveal anything...but, I totally get why he is..."_

Izuku then continued.

"That's why, I didn't want to use it in the exercise...b-but, in the end, that's the only way I had a chance of winning." Katsuki began shaking angrily. Her body was getting hotter with rage. Even Kenji could feel it through their connected hands. Izuku carried on, while looking down. "I still have a lot to learn Kacchan...I know that...that's why I am here." Katsuki was close to boiling point at this time, she couldn't contain her anger for much longer. "You see...I'll work until I have full control over this Quirk. And I'll finally beat you with my own power! And Ken-kun too!"

Katsuki just glared at him, while Kenji mentally sighed at what was going on right now. He didn't know if he should speak up or not, he did want to say something...but, he chose not to do it in the end.

Izuku looked on, and just realized he had messed up.

Speaking about the borrowed Quirk, he didn't intend to say that. But, he ended up saying it. And now he couldn't take it back, as it would look as if he was lying, and he didn't want to be known as a liar at all.

Katsuki on the other hand, growled angrily.

"How dumb do you think I am? Borrowed power? Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot. You already made a damn fool out of me in that damn training exercise. So, come to rub it in?" Kenji could feel her anger growing and wondered if he would have to step in. "And what's worse? I lost to you! I came in first in the Entrance Exam along with Ken! But that's not enough...I saw it today...that bitch Todoroki...I realized that I couldn't beat her in a head to head fight, yet Ken did better than I could!" Kenji inhaled slowly, hearing how that hurt her, which he never intended. "I even saw Creation girl working so well with him! Damn it, damn it, damn it! Ken was right...I didn't see it, I didn't want to believe it...but, he was right...and...and..." Kenji saw from his slitted eyes, that Katsuki was crying, not out of sadness, but out of frustration, something he hadn't expected to happen, and it pained him to see her like that. "Enjoy your win Deku! I'm just getting started! I'll defeat you, and all of them here! I'm going to end up the number one Hero, no matter what! You'll never beat me again...no one will..."

Kenji, couldn't stand it anymore, and 'woke up', wrapping his arms around Katsuki's neck, surprising her. Her tears flowed down her face, as Kenji brought her head towards his chest silently. Stroking the back of her head as he brought her onto his lap, his eyes turned towards Izuku.

"Deku-kun, don't worry, I can handle this from here."

"A-Are you sure you're okay?"

Kenji nodded, continuing to stroke her head.

"Yes, I'll be fine, don't worry. I think the others want to see you in the classroom, that's what I heard before I passed out."

"R-Right...thanks Ken-kun, I'm so sorry I burdened you again."

Kenji waved his hand and kissed the top of Katsuki's head, as she shed tears into his chest.

"It's okay, continue to burden me Deku-kun and I'll burden you with my problems. That's what friends do to each other...well, that's what I think about anyway. Go on, go home, and rest, you've earned it. You did well today. Don't look sad either, I am okay, I promise."

"...Okay, I'll call you tonight, okay?"

Kenji adopted a smile, nodding his head.

"Good, speak later~"

Even when in these situations, Kenji still made Izuku feel better. Inhaling and exhaling, Izuku bowed, and left the room.

Once he was gone, he turned his attention to Katsuki, and continued to hold her in his arms.

"Kacchan, you've just realized it, haven't you?"

Katsuki stiffened, her eyes met his own, and he could see the tears. Using his finger, he brushed them away while she looked annoyed with herself.

"...You shouldn't have to see me acting so pathetic like this...I hate it, I shouldn't show you this side of me..."

Kenji shook his head, and gently brushed her cheek with his lips. He held her close to his body as she got comfortable on his lap, as their eyes never left one another's. Kenji could see how vulnerable Katsuki looked, and he definitely knew that she has had a small, maybe even major epiphany.

"You saw me, when I was pathetic, remember? When I cried...you don't have to hide away from me Kacchan, I'm always here for you. I said it before the trial, didn't I? That something would happen today..."

"I can't believe that I lost to Deku..."

"You and Iida-san, would have been stronger together...but, your biggest downfall was, you didn't work with him Kacchan, because of your pride and your rage for Deku-kun, I understand why you have that for him though."

She hated admitting it, but on some level, she knew he was right.

"...Ken I..."

"Also you saw people today...Todoroki-san, is very powerful."

"Tch, Todoroki is strong, she's stronger than I thought..."

"She is yeah. I heard what you said to Deku-kun...yes, you saw Todoroki-san strong, but that doesn't mean you're automatically weak, because you're not weak at all, you're one of the stronger contenders in the class, I can tell you that myself. But you've discovered...today, you saw everyone was quite talented, and that shocked you, right?"

Katsuki breathed in and out slowly, reluctantly nodding.

"...It's not just that...Ken, you, today, I saw how strong you are, I'm surprised."

"Eeh, more like maximizing my Quirk, is all, and I worked with Momo-chan as well, I couldn't have done that without her. Todoroki-san is very strong, and the reason I fought her so well, was because she underestimated me a little bit, like you did with Deku-kun."

"Deku...he truly does piss me off...it's so humiliating, all this time...and now, he actually managed to win...that loser..."

Kenji stroked her face gently, to calm her down slightly.

"Deku-kun huh...you know, he isn't out to humiliate you, he just wants to be a Hero, he probably admires you for being so strong, and talented, like he said during the fight. I heard what you said, how he's laughing behind your back and hiding things from you...he's not doing that Kacchan, he's out to prove himself with his Quirk, just like everyone else here. He just wants to be a Hero. I know it must be surprising that he has this Quirk, but don't count yourself out Kacchan, because you are powerful, you're a genius in fighting. If you had used your mind more and didn't give into your anger, you could have won that fight, I know you could have."

Katsuki thought to herself, and wondered if that was true.

"Ken...what you said then, and how you worked with Creation girl, I didn't work with Pencil and ended up losing..."

"Yes, Kacchan, that's right, I couldn't have beaten them both without her help, and I do believe that you and Iida-san could have won if you worked together. But you know, it's mistakes, and losses, that help us become even better. Losing, gives someone more things to learn and build off of, than winning. And so what, you lost today? You can learn off that, and be better next time. I know losing sucks, winning is more gratifying, but losing can also help you become better as well. I'm not saying lose on purpose, but don't take it so hard if you do, in situations like these, use your loss, and become even better, so when the real situations happen, you'll be ready, that's why we go to school, so we can be prepared and learn here the proper way to be a Hero. So don't worry Kacchan, I know your pride has been damaged today, but lets learn from our mistakes today, and come back better than ever, okay?"

Katsuki's eyes widened, realizing what he had been saying was true. All this time, she thought that she was superior and didn't need others help...but, now that she had listened and experienced what she had today, she could see that Kenji was speaking the truth.

Katsuki's eyes went to Kenji once more, and saw his supportive smile.

All of the time, he supported her.

Even now, he was supporting her.

"Ken...I don't know what to think, but...I trust you, if you're saying it...I need to think about this...so many emotions are rattling around inside of me..."

"I'm sure there are a lot of things going on inside of you. But one day, you'll find the answers you are looking for, and I'll be here, when you reach your answer, whatever that is. And I'll help you in anyway that I can."

Katsuki looked at the boys face, and then raised a finger to his cheek, gently brushing it. Kenji smiled as her eyes hungrily went into her own eyes, her fingers clinging to his shirt.

"I hate how smart you are sometimes...but, you're always beside me...even now, when I'm acting kinda pathetic, you're here, picking me up, telling me how it is, I respect that of you, you telling me what's what without the bullshit, and doing it to help me improve..."

"Of course Kacchan, lying isn't going to make you better, you've called me out on my faults before, and I respect you too much to lie to you, and...yo-you know my feelings for you...I'm...you're my Kacchan...if you're low, I'm here to help you, like you did me..."

"And you're mine, Ken. I'm never letting you go...I can't, I just want you, more than anything. You don't know how much I want you..."

"Me too, Kacchan. I don't get emotions much...but, I do understand that I feel deeply for you, and would like to explore more of that."

"Heh...yeah."

Katsuki allowed a small smile to appear on her face, and leaned closer. He accepted it and leaned closer. Kenji grabbed one of her hands, and their fingers entwined with one another. Pursing their lips, they moved ever closer.

And then it happened.

Their lips, finally connected.

After all the teases, after all the almost's, they finally managed to share their first kiss.

It felt wonderful. A spark passed between the two of them, Kenji holding Katsuki close, who did the same thing. Their lips moved in time with one another's, sharing the magic between the two of them, their bodies growing closer to one another's by the second.

They continued their kiss for over a minute, before parting. They both panted at the raw feelings they had for one another. Kenji definitely could feel it thanks to his Quirk, what she was feeling, and Kenji used that Quirk to share with Katsuki what he was feeling at this moment in time, which made her so happy.

"K-Kacchan..."

He blushed wildly, and she did the same, holding one another even closer.

"Y-Yeah...that was...I loved it Ken, that kiss..."

"I-Indeed, you and I actually kissed...I thought about it quite a bit...but, it was better than what I had imagined. Kacchan...with that kiss...w-what does that mean for us…?"

Katsuki pulled on his shirt, dragging his face to her own. Their lips hovered above one another's, and hungrily, she brushed her lips against own, causing his lips to react, and capture her own briefly in a small kiss.

"I already said, you're mine, I'm not letting you go, not again."

"Again…?"

"Not ever, Ken. Nothing is going to block my path for you, my Ken. I simply can't let you go now."

She finished off, making him smile, and hug her tightly.

"I never thought...anyone would like me like that...but, Kacchan, who I really...Kacchan is mine too...please don't disappear...too many people disappear from my life, I've lost too many people...and you're so important to me..."

Katsuki sensed how more innocent the way he said it than she did and how vulnerable he looked right now, told her many things about him.

"I'm not going to disappear, you don't have to worry. Also, just because I kissed you, doesn't mean I don't want to kick your ass either."

"Kacchan?"

"Yeah, I saw you today, you genius bastard. Smart techniques you came up with there and how you fought Todoroki. I do want to fight you, I am going to become the Number one Hero one day, and you, are strong, so I'll have to face you as well."

Kenji adopted a smile onto his face.

"I shouldn't expect anything different from you Kacchan. But, that's why I really like you, you inspire me to try harder too. But, you think you can take me, do you Kacchan?"

Inside, she wouldn't express it, but she was glad that she did, and it made her all the more happy.

"Yeah, I can take you. I'll beat your ass."

Kenji leaned closer, and smirked, as did Katsuki.

"I'd like to see you try Kacchan..."

Katsuki pushed Kenji down onto the bed, and pinned him to the bed, making him chuckle as she did as well.

"I'll kick your ass, and then you'll be my trophy husband or something in the future..." Realizing what she just said, her cheeks tinged pink. "W-Wait, husband...o-oh damn it, I mean...great, now that's what Mom would say...y-you're not my husband Ken! Y-You're my guy, that's it!"

Kenji's blush deepened, his arms snaking around her as he sat up with her on his lap.

"Trophy husband huh..."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

Kenji chuckled, while Katsuki rolled her eyes.

"Well, trophy husband means to be desired, right?"

"Heh, I guess so, in a way. Also...what you said then about learning off mistakes...I hate relying on others...but, I can rely on you...so, lets train together more. I don't know about what you said...but, I can definitely work with you, you understand me well, we can work together to become stronger."

It was a start, he knew that. Though he knew she was prideful, and still held that with her, if she was asking for his help, even in an indirect way, when she really didn't before, he knew that this was a turning stone for Katsuki, and he was going to be beside her, no matter what.

"Yeah, I'd like that Kacchan."

Katsuki slowly nodded, and deeply looked into his black and white eyes.

"Now, come back to my place."

It was more of an order, but he didn't mind as he found it quite attractive when she did things like this.

"Sure, Kacchan...it's getting late though."

"Stay over, I want you, in my bed, right now, with nothing but your underwear on."

Her words were sexually charged, and she wanted Kenji. He was so surprised by her forwardness, but he also liked this side of Katsuki, it was a surprise, but a very happy surprise at the same time.

"K-Kacchan, y-you sound so full of desire, I like this side of you Kacchan..."

"That's because I am, because of you, my Ken. And you do huh. Good, because you'll see a lot more of it when we're alone."

She admitted, causing Kenji to blush even more.

She hopped off the bed, and dragged his body upwards. Though he felt weak from healing Izuku, he could walk enough with her support, her arms around his torso.

"Ugh...I am tired..."

"All the more reason to get to bed, Ken."

They began walking out of the room together, and smiled in content, and began going back to Katsuki's place.

* * *

Upon arriving outside, the pair holding one another's hands, Kenji saw that at the gates, Shoto was stood there, looking a little lost.

Looking towards Katsuki who sighed, he bowed his head.

"Kacchan, I'm going to go and see Todoroki-san for a moment, okay? There's, something that I need to ask."

She sighed, but consented with a nod as she kissed his cheek.

"Don't be long."

Kenji nodded as a result, and walked closer towards Shoto.

Inhaling slowly, and exhaling slowly, Kenji moved closer, and made it to Shoto. Shoto's eyes glanced at Kenji, and remembered what happened during the battle. She looked at both of her hands, her ice, and fire side. Then her eyes went towards Kenji, who offered a smile.

"I almost...used it today, a few times."

"Your fire, you mean?"

Shoto looked at her hand once more, and then back at Kenji.

"You...exceeded my expectations, Mikami-kun. The way you fight, is tactile, and brilliant, your Quirk usage is intelligent, the way you use it, I never would have imagined. I have to admit, I came so close to unleashing my fire...but, each time I was going to, my mind went back to my Father...his disgusting flames, I don't want to rely on that power. But, I was tempted today, several times...what does that say about me? That monsters flames..."

Kenji looked at the trembling girl, placing a hand over her own hand. Shoto's eyes widened slightly, glancing back at the boy who continued to smile.

"You, are very powerful Todoroki-san, and today, you overpowered me, though I technically won the battle with Momo-chan, I lost the fight to you."

"...I still lost in the end, I lost sight of my goal, in order to test myself against you, yet, you didn't lose sight, not even once. I have to admire that about you."

"Well, that's because Momo-chan would have chewed me out, but yeah...Todoroki-san, can I ask...the reason your Hero costume covers your fire side, are you ashamed to have his fire?"

Shoto's eyes flicker, remembering what her Father had done to her...

But then her eyes went towards Kenji who just smiled at her.

"...Aren't you ashamed of his Quirk? Your Father's?"

"...I am, but my Quirk, is not his Quirk. I learned that recently, but I find it hard to accept it. Todoroki-san, if you unleashed your flames, you could have taken me out."

"The same goes for your Death, you could have unleashed that and beaten me."

"I was tempted, like you, to unleash it, my dark side."

"...You were?"

Kenji nodded.

"I was, because you're very strong Todoroki-san, stronger than I had predicted." Kenji chuckled lightly, and then placed a hand on her red half of her hair. "I like the colour red, it's nice."

Shoto's face turned slightly red, as Kenji's hand left her hair.

"...Mikami-kun, your Quirk...your Death Quirk...are you scared of using it?"

"I'm scared, of hurting someone...but, I have used it before, to save people, I used it to help before. I hate my Father, I hate his Quirk, but it is powerful, it can help me. I fear what I could do with it...but, I don't want to be afraid of it. I am afraid of my Father, Todoroki-san, when the class talked about it with me and I said he was my worst nightmare...that's because he truly is my worst nightmare. And I don't pretend to know everything that's gone down with your own Father, but I do know you, and you're very nice Todoroki-san, and your flames...I am sure that they'd be very beautiful to see." Even more, Shoto's face began to burn red, without her even realizing it. "Todoroki-san, it's okay, to use your fire, because it is you. I know it sounds stupid coming from someone who refuses to use their Death Quirk...but, I can say, I am sure you'd be able to use his Quirk...no, your Quirk. Will you, show me your flames next time? Because, one day, I want us to go all out with our duel Quirk's. Your fire and ice, and my Life and Death."

Shoto's face turned upwards slightly, into a small smile.

Kenji watched as her eyes met with his own.

"...Mikami-kun, I...yes, I would like that too. And thank you, for the match today...it has taught me many things, not just about myself...but, about you as well. And...I saw you, when you had healed Midoriya, you pushed yourself too hard for everyone around you, so they can be happy. I feel...you inspire me, so much. I see how you are, with everyone, how even after they say terrible things about you and they put you down, you don't hold it against them, when you have every right too, and stand back up. You continue to smile, and say "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, so lets deal with it together." which, I truly do like about you."

"T-Todoroki-san..."

"Mikami-kun..."

Shoto brushed a lock of her hair out of her face, as she took a step forward. But, her foot caught on a rock before her, and fell against Kenji, who caught the girl in his arms and her arms fell around him, something that Katsuki really didn't like.

"Hey, are you okay Todoroki-san?"

Shoto looked up at him, her head against his chest, and flushed lightly.

"Y...Yes, I am sorry about that, Mikami-kun. By the way, you're holding me...I wonder if that means we're together..."

"Eh...?"

Kenji drew a blank as Shoto furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't really understand relationships, but you are the first man to ever hold me in such a manner, and I do not dislike it, and I have read somewhere that hugging is an act of a relationship...hmmmm..."

Kenji's face turned a small shade of red at what she was saying, but Katsuki wasn't having any of it.

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" Katsuki yelled, and leapt towards them, glaring right at Shoto who stared back normally. "Why are you holding onto him Icy Hot bitch!?"

Shoto looked at the close proximity that she was to Kenji, and where her arms were, her hands laying on his lower back.

"I see, you are jealous of me?"

"I am not jealous of you! Ken and I are together, so screw you Icy Hot bitch!"

Shoto looked between the awkwardly looking Kenji, and the blazing Katsuki, and laid her head on Kenji's shoulder, igniting rage within Katsuki.

"Thank you, for our talk Mikami-kun, I feel much better."

"Ah, I'm glad Todoroki-"

"Bitch! Off him now!" She forced Shoto off Kenji, and wrapped her arms protectively around Kenji's waist, pulling him closer, her eyes glaring like daggers at Shoto who narrowed her eyes back. "Hmph, you totally can try, Todoroki, but Ken is my boy, and if you want a fight, come and fight me for him."

"...I might just do that."

Kenji looked surprised, while Katsuki's eyes blazed furiously.

"Tch, you can you try Todoroki, just because I lost my match today, I'll become the strongest. Enjoy it while you can, because I'm going to become the strongest, and I'll defeat you as well."

"I see, I look forward to the day we have a match."

Shoto and Katsuki held glares for one another, and didn't back down. Kenji looked between them, and it oddly felt like a rivalry was heating up between the two beauties.

"K-Kacchan, come on now, lets get to bed, okay?"

He called, trying to diffuse the situation.

Katsuki paused her anger movement, and looked towards Shoto, and smirked, placing a hand on Kenji's butt, and squeezed it, making him jump.

"You're right Ken, lets get to bed. Bye Icy Hot bitch."

"Ehehehe...goodbye Todoroki-san, see you tomorrow. Sorry for the sudden hug and all."

"No, that's fine...I look forward to tomorrow, Mikami-kun."

With that said, they turned around and walked away together.

Shoto noticed something as she watched them walk away, her heart beat had increased, and she finally felt the flushing on her cheeks. What it was, she didn't know, but it only seemed to happen when Kenji was around...

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else entirely, Grim Reaper casually sat in his office, watching something on his computer. What appeared was a very young Kenji, around the age of 4-5 years old, and a younger Hikari, with another girl there as well who was slightly older than Kenji, as Grim Reaper himself, walking through the door, having a camera station somewhere to get them all in the shot.

[Dear! Dear, it happened!]

Hikari happily clapped her hands together, confusing Grim Reaper in the video.

[What has, dear?]

Hikari pushes Kenji forward who held out his hands, white energy and black miasma in his hands.

[It's Kenji, he's developed your Quirk too! Look, it's so beautiful isn't it?]

The video Grim Reaper turned towards Kenji as he smiled brightly.

[Isn't it cool Daddy!? I'm gonna be like you and Mommy~]

The young girl flicked Kenji in the head with a playful smirk.

[Don't think so you dweeb~ I'm going to be the strongest.]

[Mouu...don't pick on me...]

IRL Grim Reaper showed a slight smile at the sight.

[Hey now, no fighting. But, Kenji, you've really developed my Quirk too, I'm so proud of you. I'll teach you many cool things, I'll teach you how to use your Quirk to do many things like I do. With a duel Quirk like yours, you'll become a beacon of hope one day, so strong.]

[Yes, yes Daddy!]

Hikari giggled, placing her hand on both of the children's heads.

[My, we're so cool. But, Kenji, don't forget my Quirk too, it is cooler than your Dads~]

[She's right dweeb, so much cooler, like me.]

Video Grim Reaper showed a dissatisfied smile.

[Heh, I don't think so. Kenji, who's cooler, me or your Mom?]

4 year old Kenji placed a hand to his mouth, but then looked to his Mom.

[Mommy~] Grim Reaper sweat dropped as Hikari giggled. [But, I wanna be as strong as Daddy! You can beat All Might, can't you Daddy?]

Video Grim Reaper showed a slightly forced playful smile, while IRL Grim Reaper showed a darker smile.

[Well, I don't know, he's quite powerful, I probably could beat some other people though, but I don't plan on fighting any Hero's anytime soon.]

[Hehe, but you're the strongest Daddy! You're equal to All Might who's the top Hero! I want to be just like you one day! Strong, and awesome as well as saving the day with your awesome Quirk! Even Mommy as well! I got the best Quirk's ever! I'm Life and Death man...]

[That name sucks, you'll have to come up with something better.]

The little girl said, playfully poking child Kenji's cheek.

[Mouu...I will do...but Daddy?]

[Yes?]

[I'm going to become the best Hero now! Will you help me!?]

Child Kenji asked, jumping into his Father's arms, which in turn made the man smile.

[Yes, of course I will. I'll teach you many things, and show you why I rank where I do.]

[Hmmm. Dear, don't forget my ranking, I am in the top ten as well~ You might be higher than me, but I am no pushover~]

Hikari giggled, Grim Reaper chuckled lightly.

[Yes, I never will underestimate you, even All Might would be scared if you got angry. Even I'm scared when you're angry.]

[That's because she's awesome~]

The young girl giggled, as Kenji smiled at his Father brightly.

[Thank you Daddy for teaching me, I'm glad I got your Quirk, I love you~]

Grim Reaper IRL, adopting a small smile, looked between all of them, before the door opened, so he closed the computer, and looked to see Himiko casually walking in.

"Mouuu, my knife is gone now, I feel so empty without it. Damn handy bastard, I wish I could slice his throat."

Grim Reaper gave the girl a bemused smile.

"I see, I'll get you a new knife."

Himiko's eyes brightened immensely.

"Really!?"

Grim Reaper inclined his head.

"That's right, I'll get you the best kind of knife, pick one out and I'll get it. Want a Gunblade? They look cool, I might modify my scythe to become like that, shoot out my Death easier."

Himiko looked super excited while Grim Reaper's grin grew.

"Thank you! Thank you! Gunblade sounds cool! A Gunknife would be awesome! Ooh, I wish I had one that could contend with All Might...but, you can, can't you Dad? You're stronger than All Might, right?"

Grim Reaper paused, remembering what was said on the video.

This time, he chuckled.

"Hmmmm, honestly, in the past, at his maximum, he'd probably be able to beat me. But now...as he is, it's fair game. Who knows, not even I know if I could or he could, but it would be interesting to see. In fact, we soon will." Himiko looked confused, so Grim Reaper continued. "Because, soon, we'll be making our come back. I think this is a good enough time for us to show that we're still here. And, I've got the perfect place to begin."

"Hmmmm?"

His eyes turned upwards into delight, and he began chuckling.

"I was just watching something that gave me a reminder of something, and what you said then. Yes, I think the world's been a little too comfortable, it's time to make this world sweat a little more, as well as that Quirk stealing bastard since I've just got some information about the Nomu's which interests me...this world is going to have a rude awakening soon, and All Might...yes, I wonder who is stronger between us now? But remember, never underestimate your opponents, even a weakened All Might is the top Hero, so we'll have to be careful."

"Shall I gather the troops?!"

Grim Reaper chuckled, petting her head.

"Right now, I'm not waging war, I've got other assignments for them. This is just an opener, it is about time for me to make my comeback. Himiko, we're going to have a lot of work to do soon. I hope you can handle it?"

"Yup, leave it to me~ I've always got your back Dad, and when we get Kenji-kun on our side, and your wife, it's going to be one big happy family~"

"You're right, one big happy family. Things are about to get interesting, because the world is going to fear the name, Grim Reaper."

Himiko clapped her hands again and again together happily, while Grim Reaper kept smirking.

Something, was about to begin.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Hikari and Endeavour appeared this chapter, and it seems that they get along, and at least Endeavour recognizes Hikari's skills as he's more calm with her around than he usually is. So, the battle trial happened! Katsuki learned a few things from that, and Izuku showed what he can do. And because of his smarts, it seems the class are beginning to see just what Kenji is made of, and slowly are beginning to accept him, even more so with his plan with Momo, and how they executed it as best as they could, and adjusted as needed also showing how much they trust one another to depend on the other, which also began something to stir within Shoto, and how she feels about Kenji which we'll see more of later. And finally, Katsuki and Kenji, after their dance with emotions, Kenji telling Katsuki how it is, and planting the seeds as it were to help her see a few things, not changing her completely or anything but beginning to help her see a few new concepts, finally took the plunge and kissed one another, and can be considered a couple now. Katsuki certainly thinks so, and Kenji might do as well, but that shall make the other girls all the more determined. Finally, it seems Grim Reaper's going to be making an appearance soon to the other characters, but what's he after? And who's the little girl on the video? We'll find out eventually!**

 **Also, a few people have been asking after Kenji's, Hikari's, and Grim Reaper's stats, like most of the canon characters have, so I'll display them down below for anyone that's interested.**

 **Kenji.**

 **Power; 5/5**

 **Speed; 4/5**

 **Technique; 5/5**

 **Intelligence; 6/5**

 **Cooperativeness; 3/5**

 **Hikari.**

 **Power; 3/5**

 **Speed; 5/5**

 **Technique; 6/5**

 **Intelligence; 4/5**

 **Cooperativeness; 6/5**

 **Grim Reaper.**

 **Power; 5/5**

 **Speed; 6/5**

 **Technique; 6/5**

 **Intelligence; 6/5**

 **Cooperativeness; 2/5**

 **So yeah, that's the stats for them, Hikari isn't a powerhouse, but she more than makes up for it in technique and other areas, Grim Reaper is pretty much a powerhouse as most expected with him being fast, techniques being high (as we'll see in the future) and his intelligence, something that Kenji inherited from him, and Kenji's highest stat is his intelligence like Momo, with being proficient in most areas like Shoto and Katsuki, and an average cooperative stat.**

 **Well, until next time! Thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	8. Who's the Class President?

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Indeed, there's a reason as to why he is calmer around her~ Indeed it is yeah, slowly but surely.**

 **hellspam; Hehe, that's Hikari for you, she's quite amusing. I could totally see her doing that. They are quite the deadly force huh, just goes to show how close they are to have such a dynamic between the two of them. I could see All Might actually saying that as well. Indeed, she was raised by a man who wouldn't really go into depth about feelings, and her Mom...well, everyone knows what happened there. I could totally see that happen as well, it would be a cute little thing she does, and of course, Katsuki wouldn't accept that so easily. Thanks! Yeah, that's Kenji's highest stat, since it's been shown since chapter one that he's quite intelligent. Yeah, Hikari's very skilled, and Grim Reaper is just a powerhouse~ Yeah, he only works with few people, even within his own group. Yeah, that could be a good way, I don't think there's a rule against it, it never really came up, and it could be a good way to have their teamwork build.**

 **Nirvash Neo; You never know, it could be. Thanks! Yeah, I've got some plans for that arc, it is going to be rather interesting~**

 **D-Koy24; He surely is yeah~ Don't wanna mess with him. Aah, thanks! I thought they were cute moments between the two of them. Indeed, that would be a good song, and hehe, that's Katsuki for you.**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks very much! Yeah, they really have great team work! Yeah, she really did huh, Kenji and Shoto are becoming quite close to one another. And yeah, they could huh~? She is yeah, and because of that, things are going to become, quite exciting. Hehe, they surely do love both body and mind. He is yeah, and that girl is going to be important, that's all I can say right now. Indeed, their plan, it's going to be quite something~**

 **xhope14x; Aah, it did huh~ I'm glad that you liked the chapter! And yeah, we'll be going in many different directions~**

 **The Brilliant Star; Thank you! Yeah, it was a big chapter for both of them in different ways. Ooh that's part of it definitely. It could have been, we'll find out soon~**

 **Striker Studios; Indeed it was! They're together! Yeah, things are gonna kick off now~ She surely will yeah~ And yeah, Momo is going to become more determined. And yeah, those two are definitely going to have quite the competition for one another.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, thanks to his mind. Indeed, there shall be some people coming towards him before the sports festival for Quirk tips. Hehe, they have quite the weird relationship with one another. Maybe it could have been yeah, Endeavour really doesn't like Grim Reaper, and by extension, Kenji as well. Indeed! They really do work quite well together~ He is yeah, slowly but surely, he's helping her see different things about being a Hero, and what not. And he is yeah, we'll see it accumulate towards the Sports Festival for their relationship.**

 **Ragna; Don't worry about Momo, she's gonna have her time to shine, this is only going to help them even more. That's a pretty funny moment, Momo could pull that off as well. And yeah, that's one of my fav scenes from the era of Dragon Ball, always made me laugh. So, it could happen here~**

 **Kamen Rider W; I do yes, I'm currently caught up with the manga of this series.**

 **Guest 1; I could see that happening, and if he does, Kenji knows the weaknesses of his own Quirk, and could exploit it to help his team. He would yeah, Shinso would be a good one, along with Tsuyu, and Jiro would be cool as well, I think they have good enough Quirk's for that part of the arc. Ooh yeah, I can say that Kenji and Shoto are going to fight at the Sports Festival, and it's going to be, quite the fight. Hehe, that would be cool.**

 **Guest 2; Indeed yeah, it is beginning to form. She will have too yeah~ Thanks! And yeah, I haven't, no worries.**

 **Toru numbuh 1; I could see that happening actually, and that would be quite the beautiful thing between them. Yeah, I hope it is revealed someday, but I'm fine if it isn't.**

 **Guest 3; Mei huh, she is quite the interesting character, so I'll think about it~ And yeah, she probably would do something like that.**

 **Guest007; Thanks! Hehe, yeah, he can't stand up to that~ That would be funny~ I know, she likes to keep Kenji on his toes. Thanks! Yeah, they have great teamwork, don't they? Yeah, that's how their thoughts pretty much went~ I know, they finally took the plunge, and kissed one another in a tender moment between the two of them. And indeed, he's coming~**

 **Anime PJ; Thank you! Indeed, he's more of a strategy type fighter than one who just goes in guns blazing and all that. It does seem like that, and that's going to be addressed in the future, some in this chapter by Kenji himself actually. Eventually, they'll come to like Kenji for him, and not what he can do for them. Indeed yeah, they have quite a nice relationship with one another now~ And thanks!**

 **BloodChamp; Thank you very much! Yeah, maybe something like that~ Yeah, slowly but surely, they are going to see that~ Maybe it could be, whoever it is, is going to be someone important. Yes, if he tries hard enough, he could do. But, he can't maintain the shape for long, that's why Grim Reaper has his scythe, to use his Death Quirk through that. Eeh, I've never thought, all the girls will get equal time and all that, I suppose Katsuki's the first girl, but main girl, I dunno.**

 **Guest 4; Well, when they meet...there's definitely going to be fireworks. Lets just say that~ I could see that, it would be pretty funny. She probably would like her, and yeah, that would be funny. If he can, he will yeah. That would be a nice twist, the sweet Mother used to be a bad girl.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks! So am I, I like Shinso. I hope we do, and they are pretty cool Quirks. That would be pretty funny. Indeed, it would be pretty fun if she did that huh. Nope, she's very charming, as we'll see in this chapter. He was yeah, she trusts him and if he's passionate, then she's definitely going to listen at least, and yeah, he's there for her, like she was him. Indeed, he's going to be able to do some cool stuff in the future. They did yeah, poor Kenji keeps losing his clothing. Yeah, they finally shared their first kiss huh~? Kenji and Shoto are slowly but surely coming together. It was, it humanizes him as well to a degree, showing that he longs for that life, but can't have it for, reasons we'll be getting into later. And yeah, it's going to be something~ Yeah, perhaps. And yeah, they appear together~ Yeah, I don't see why not, he could do that. Indeed, we'll see here~ We have yeah, and I've got some cool plans there.**

 **Guest 5; That would be fun~**

 **Nobody important; Yeah, she probably would be able to mimic them easily. Probably a little higher yeah. And indeed, she'd cooperate with them~**

 **Guest 6; Those would be rather interesting. And yeah, that was sad what happened to her, after everything that happened, getting her Quirk stolen like that. And she would be yeah~**

 **King of heroes; Hehe, that would be a funny moment to have yeah~ I could totally see that happening. Especially with Katsuki, she'd do something like that.**

 **Guest 7; Thanks! Yeah, they are quite the team together, aren't they? Thanks! Yeah, I considered it, but I thought it would take out of the moment, but I could see her doing that now. Yeah, as some people have pointed out, and I agree with, she probably wouldn't know much about those kind of feelings. Hehe, that would be pretty funny~ Thanks for the idea!**

 **WakeWalker; Thanks! Yeah, they have quite the team work, don't they? And thanks! Yeah, she's slowly but surely learning a few things~ Hehe, that's Toru for you~ And thanks!**

 **Guest 8; I have yes, and when it comes out where I live, I'll be getting it. I don't know who I'm going to be using quite yet, they all seem quite interesting.**

 **Guest 9; Heh, that would be pretty funny actually, seeing Jiro do that as well would be fun~ And yeah, Mineta never mentions Jiro, I think Jiro's pretty cute~**

 **Guest 10; I could totally see those two doing things like that~**

 **Guest 11; That could be interesting, I like that idea~ Thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Guest 12; Ooh I couldn't ruin the surprise, but something with the League and Himiko is going to go down. But yeah, I could see her saying that.**

 **Guest 13; I could see him doing that, and during that part of the story, we'll see a few new moves from Kenji and his intelligent mind at work, as that's practical stuff, and he's good at that~ And yeah, Tsu would totally do something like that. Hehe, she totally would do that, only people she approved of.**

 **Guest 14; He is yeah, he's not going to join Izuku, as by then, we'll see their friendly rivalry be kicked up a little more, and he'd also want to prove to Katsuki and Shoto, though Katsuki would want to face him as well as Shoto so he'll have his own team, and you're right, Shinso is kinda important to the development of Izuku there, and Kenji and Shinso are friends, as we'll see in this chapter. And yeah, that's a pretty good line up as well, they'd work very well together. Tsu and Jiro along with Shinso and Kenji, they'd be a good team to have.**

 **Guest 15; Hehe, that would be a good one yeah. I could totally see him doing something like that. For Hikari, that could be one, and we'll see in the future how she uses her Quirk to fight dangerous enemies. As for Grim Reaper, we get some more of what he can do here, but the way you put it, I could totally see him doing things like that. And yeah, I am too~**

 **Jklombr; I could totally see Katsuki doing that, and it would be a pretty funny moment if Shoto did something like that.**

 **Tsu best girl; Yeah, I could see that happening, Tsuyu and Kenji are going to be pairing off with one another during a few parts of the story, and Hikari probably would want to try and test him.**

 **Guest 16; Aoyama would probably do something like that, and it could be quite the funny moment~**

 **AlphaOmega; Indeed, he's calm around her, and there's a deeper reason why that is, we'll be discovering that out in the future. But yeah, talk crap about her son, and she'll not stand for it, no matter who it is. Thanks! Yeah, they showed a bit of what they could do as well. Indeed yeah, they shared a lot about themselves during that fight, and when they eventually clash again, it is going to reveal even more. Momo and Kenji, yeah they could be seen as that. Indeed they have yeah, they've sealed it with a kiss~ And yeah, what are they gonna think huh?**

 **Guest 17; I could totally see that happening between them~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Who's the Class President!?**

It was a perfect feeling for Katsuki this morning.

A morning she had been craving for a long time now.

The fact that Kenji laid next to her, nearly naked, helped that fact. Her eyes groggily looked over towards him, seeing how peaceful he looked while sleeping. Her eyes glanced at the clock, seeing that it was only 6 in the morning, they had plenty of time.

Though she knew her Mom probably could walk in, it seemed like it didn't matter all that much in the end.

All that did that she was there with him, right now. The young boy curled closer to her body, so she brought his head towards her chest. She, wore a bra, for obvious reasons. But, she didn't mind if Kenji saw anything of hers.

Allowing her sensual fingers to run through his hair, she reveled in the feeling of what was going on. Yesterday seemed like a bad dream, besides what happened towards the end.

That was what she focused on more than anything else, she was going to enjoy this, she wasn't going to waste anything of these movements, and stay with the boy that she really liked. Especially since she had him in her grasp.

Her hand slowly went down his back, as he curled against her in his sleep. A certain part of his body she reached at the back, she grabbed, and smirked to herself, enjoying this feeling for as long as she could do.

The hour passed by like a dream, and Katsuki didn't care if she ever got up again.

She enjoyed the small noises Kenji made when he was asleep. When he was sleeping peacefully, and nicely. Her hands went over his face, and brushed some hair out of his face. Her lips gently pressed against his forehead, and though he didn't wake up, he did smile within his sleep.

Her Mother however, decided to enter her room, and spoke "Time to wake up..." before she realized the situation.

"K-Katsuki, you and Kenji-kun..."

Katsuki's eyes narrowed upon her Mother's form, a slight embarrassed blush worked itself onto her face.

"T-That's...shut up, he's sleeping! We didn't do anything, he just stayed over...because...because I wanted him to stay over, that's all you need to know hag."

Mitsuki watched as Katsuki defiantly stared at her.

A smile slowly spread across her face, and a knowing look came over her.

"Ooh, Katsuki, don't worry, I very much support this love between the two of you. And if you have a child soon, I'd be okay with that. Well, more than okay with that. I'd be very happy about that. So, please continue...I need to call Hikari-chan right now!"

"N-No! Don't you wench!"

Mitsuki ignored her, while Katsuki's nostrils flared, her eyes burned holes into the young woman. But she didn't care, and brought out her phone, and rang Hikari. Kenji himself was sleeping peacefully within Katsuki's arms, and she hadn't the heart to wake the young boy up.

Then, Hikari answered.

"Hikari-chan! I am so glad you answered!"

[My, Mitsuki-chan, what's going on?]

"It finally happened! They have finally gone to love! They are here, your son and my daughter, right now, in bed together!"

A pause….

Katsuki watched on, and wondered how Kenji hadn't woken up yet.

Mitsuki waited for the reply, giddily shaking from side to side.

And then Hikari's answer came.

[….Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! Yes! Yes! Mitsuki-chan! We're going to be together as family! H-Have they done 'it' yet!? Can we be expecting our first grandchild between them anytime soon!?]

"I don't know, but she says they haven't! But, they are so cute in bed together! We need to up the wedding plans now!"

[Yes, of course! It is going to be amazing! Let us plan even more! Eeeeeep! Mitsuki-chan, I'm so excited!]

"Me too!"

Mitsuki hung up the phone and shot out of the room. Katsuki watched as the young boy, finally stirred within her arms.

His eyes cracked open, and rubbed them sleepily.

"Kacchan, what's that noise…?"

"Ugh, just our parents freaking out about us being in bed together, the usual shit."

"Oh *yawn* okay..." He placed his head back down...but then his mind began to work, and his eyes shot open for Katsuki's. "Ooh no Kacchan! We've just given them ammunition!"

Katsuki scowled, knowing it was true.

But, she then placed a hand on the side of his face, and lightly stroked his cheek. Her eyes fluttered as did his own, his smile turning wider when seeing her giving even a small smile.

She then pressed her lips against his own, and he fully accepted the kiss, and allowed the pair to continued their soft, gentle, yet loving kiss at the same time.

When he broke apart from her and vice versa, Katsuki smirked.

"That's better."

"Yeah...Kacchan, I'm glad I can express how I feel for you. I've been thinking about it for so long now, and for so long, I've loved the idea of you being with me...and now you are, hehe, I guess things go good for me sometimes."

"I'm happy, with you here, with me." She saw that he yawned again, and looked more tired than usual. "Tch, you're too damn kind, healing damn Deku along with overusing your Quirk, it's taken a lot out of you, hasn't it Ken?"

Kenji waved his hand, but snuggled against her body.

"I'm okay...I just need coffee, then I'll be up and ready with the best of them..."

Katsuki shook her head, and petted the back of his head.

"Now, you lay back, relax, and allow me to make some breakfast for you."

"Kacchan, you'd do that for me?"

Katsuki rolled her eyes, and tried to play it cool, but even with his sleepy mind, Kenji could see how she was trying her best to be kind to him.

"I'd only do it for you, so stay there. I'll be back in a minute. Don't expect anything fancy either you damn bastard."

Kenji snickered, nodding along as she got out of the bed. Kenji watched as she walked away, and was glad that finally he could be happy.

* * *

When Kenji and Katsuki walked to school, hand in hand, their eyes were given treat, or terror, to the fact that there were a lot of males, standing outside of the school, looking love lorn. And there were a fair few females as well, but mostly males.

"Hmmm, what's going on Kacchan?"

Katsuki shrugged her shoulders, as her thumb lightly brushed over his hand affectionately.

"I don't care, probably just some reporters shit or something like that."

She continued, as they waded through the crowds. Kenji saw that there were a few people wearing 'Vitality is Life!' shirts, and other things that would show their love for her. But since his Mom wasn't there, it didn't really strike him as out of the ordinary.

"By the way Kacchan, I have to ask….hmmm, how to put this...about us now, and..."

"You're wondering what others are going to say huh?"

"Not wondering or anything, I don't care what people think, I was just wondering about how you feel about others talking about us. Because, this is high school, and gossip spreads like wild fire here, so I was curious."

Katsuki chuckled, as they entered the school. Walking through the corridors, Kenji saw that a number of students, from the first, second and even third years, were all looked super excited about something, but Kenji didn't know what that was and neither did Katsuki, though the latter didn't really care about anything trivial like this.

"I don't care what people talk about, all I care about is you Ken."

Kenji's cheeks flushed as Katsuki looked away as if she was super embarrassed to say something like that. But, for Kenji, it truly was something he had always wanted to hear, and now that he had heard it, it was fantastic.

"Kacchan...yeah, we're us and that's all that matters."

"Right. Also, don't think that because you're mine now, I'm going to be any nicer to these people, especially that damn Todoroki. I saw how she was looking at you, bitch wants to fight, I'll give her a damn good one."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, walking around a corner of the corridor in the school.

"Ooh Kacchan, there's no need to fight with her at all."

Katsuki threw a hand in her pocket, still keeping Kenji's hand within her other hand.

"Well, I'm still not going to give up easily to that Icy Hot bitch."

Kenji shook his head, accepting that Katsuki would be like that, even if she was being playful at times. They continued walking through the corridors, and Kenji knew something was off. It usually wasn't this hyperactive.

People rushed around, cleaning and it looked quite beautiful. Not that the school didn't always look like that, but right now, it was as if the ruler of a nation was coming with how people were running around like headless chickens.

"You'd think that All Might was just announced as a Sensei with all of these peoples reactions, huh Kacchan."

Katsuki glanced around, rolling her eyes.

"These bastards are crazy. If it isn't this, then it is something else."

Kenji couldn't help but agree a little bit. Even though he didn't really get it, he still walked with Katsuki to the class.

* * *

Upon entering the class room…

"Get everything ready!"

"She's going to be here soon!"

"She's so amazing! Everything has to be perfect!"

"Yes, yes! I've got the apple for her!"

"I'm preparing the tea, yes~"

Kenji watched the entire class going crazy. Ocacho was levitating the chairs, and desks while Mineta, and Tsuyu swept under them. Aoyama along with Tokoyami made some nice looking tea. Mina delivered an apple to the front of the class, and other students such as Izuku and Kaminari were tidying the front of the class. Sero was hanging what appeared to be banners around the room, though nothing was really written besides 'Welcome Goddess!' all in glitter, apparently it seemed Toru and Jiro had done that, as Jiro added some music symbols to it as well, and Toru was known for her use of glitter. Sato and Kirishima seemed to be preparing small tea cakes for some reason. Iida seemed to be directing everyone together with Momo as well, who seemed to be quite chipper, though Momo seemed to be the least crazy member of the class right now with what they were doing, it seemed that she just wanted to make a great impression. On who, Kenji didn't know.

Kenji and Katsuki glanced at one another.

"What the hell is going on Ken?"

"I-I don't know, this isn't for us...and they wouldn't do this for Aizawa-sensei, right?"

Katsuki shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care about that, but this is...weird."

Kenji looked around the room, and saw that Shoto was the only one who didn't seem to be going crazy. So, the young boy walked over together with a reluctant Katsuki.

"Hey, morning Todoroki-san."

Shoto blinked, turning towards him and then got off her seat, and stoically wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug as her large breasts pushed against his body causing his face to turn bright red, Momo noticing and murmured "Todoroki-sans become bolder..." while Katsuki ground her teeth together.

"Icy Hot bitch, what are you doing!?"

"Icy Hot bitch...hmmmm, that's a nice name Firecracker."

Katsuki's eyes grew larger with her anger and pure rage.

"F-Firecracker, what kind of shit are you..."

"Erm...y-yeah, Todoroki-san, you're quite affectionate this morning...why are you affectionate...n-not that I don't mind...bu-but..."

Shoto looked at his face calmly, then tilted her head.

"You hugged me yesterday, and I decided to do it today. I've been reading upon these issues, these...desires that I might have, and I desired to hug you, and I like it, I suggest we do this often."

"In your dreams bitch!"

Katsuki pulled Kenji away from Shoto and held Kenji close.

"Ehehe...i-if it is a hug, I don't see why not."

Katsuki wasn't thrilled about that at all, but Shoto seemed to be happy, from what little facial expressions she gave off.

"Yes, that is my feelings on the subject as well...I like hugging you, I haven't had one in...a while."

"Hehe, well you can hug me if you want Todoroki-san, I don't mind~"

Shoto nodded her head normally while Katsuki looked as if she was going to kill Shoto.

But, Kenji waves to Shoto and sits down in his own spot with Katsuki being pulled along.

* * *

Minutes pass by, and Kenji wasn't any closer to finding out what the hell was going on, or who was coming. No one was saying it at all, which concerned him. He didn't get why people were hiding it at all.

But, then it happened.

"S-SHE'S HERE BABY!"

Mineta yelled out with blood already pouring from his nose.

Kenji rapidly blinked, and watched as who should come through the door, was something Kenji wasn't expecting at all.

"W-What kind of fresh hell is this?"

He was tempted to cry, he really was.

But, he kept it inside for the most part, even if it was quite the tempting thing to do.

Walking into the classroom, followed by two plant monsters carrying what seemed to be bags and other things, was Hikari Mikami. She was wearing a low cut skirt, and a white blouse, her eyes shone beautifully, as did her white hair.

Shimmering as she walked through the classroom, the males all developed large blushes. Even people most wouldn't expect to be effected, like Tokoyami, also developed a blush as well, and the girls squealed with glee, besides Katsuki and Shoto, and Momo as well.

Her eyes went around the class, and she waved majestically, her eyes landing upon Shoto.

" _That's Endeavour-chan's girl huh..._ " Her eyes briefly went to Kenji who looked dead. " _Endeavour-chan, knowing him, he wont be pleased about this...aah well, if he says anything, I'll put a stop to him._ "

She smiled to herself, and continued waving.

The entire class minus Kenji, Katsuki, Shoto and Momo, all gained large smiles across their faces.

[SHE'S HERE! VITALITY-SAMA! YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL!]

The males and most of the females yelled out, and clapped their hands. Like they were at a parade.

Then, the males jumped from their seats, and skidded across the floor on their knees. Like this was rehearsed, Kenji really hoped it wasn't, they all stopped in front of the young woman, and each had large smiles on their face, it was even creepy coming from Tokoyami, and held out their hands, like gentlemen.

[MIKAMI-SENSEI! IT IS A LOVELY PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!]

Hikari giggled at the sight of the young men, and placed a hand on her face, the young men melting at the sight of Hikari.

"Ooh boys, you're going to make me blush~" Her eyes went to the flower monsters following her. "Ooh, be dears, and place the bags down behind the table, okay?"

The monsters followed what she said, and went behind the table, and placed down the bags. Then, they went to her side, and went back into seed form, Shoto showed a surprised look.

"Wow, she just controlled them effortlessly."

"That's my Mom for you. She might seem sweet and innocent, but when the situation demands for it, she can truly become quite the bad ass, she can control up to at least 8 of them without having to even split her concentration and do different things with them and strengthen them, unlike me who can't even control 2 without my concentration being high."

Kenji answered Shoto's sort of question.

Hikari turned towards Kenji, and waved like a hyper child.

"Hey! Spring breeze, it's me! Mom! Look over here my adorable child~"

"Ugh..."

Kenji whined, and placed his head on the desk, while Katsuki felt sympathy, so did Shoto and Momo as well.

"Yahoo! Spring breeze~ Look, I'm here to teach the class~ I'm going to be a Sensei too~ Isn't that awesome spring breeze?"

"Why do this to me God…? Why….?"

Kenji whimpered as tears flowed down his face, which made Hikari giggle.

"Awwww, my son is crying tears of happiness. I understand." She pulled out a bento, and walked over. "Spring breeze, I also brought your lunch. You know, because you couldn't get it this morning due to you sleeping with Kacchan last night."

"Gaaak!"

Kenji froze as Katsuki scowled at Hikari. The young woman placed the bento on the table, as the others in the class all looked towards him. Tsuyu in particular glanced towards them, and nodded.

"Yes, it makes sense, he likes the crazy girl."

"Shut up you frog bitch! I will murder you!"

Katsuki growled at Tsuyu who didn't seem to care, which pissed her off even more. Momo, from behind Kenji, looked completely stunned.

"K-Ken-chan, you slept with Bakugo-san…?"

Kenji looked behind him to see an upset Momo. Seeing that, he didn't know what to do, he wasn't used to girls looking at him...well, at all. But, seeing how they were like that, he was unsure of how to proceed honestly.

"M-Momo-chan, don't say it like that! We didn't sleep together...I mean we did sleep together! B-But, not like we had sex or anything!"

"There's time Ken. There's plenty of time for us to do that."

Katsuki butted in, making Momo look even more cutely angry and sad.

Hikari noticed this as well, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ooh dear, come and see me later, and we'll have a girl talk. I'm going to teach you something that will truly make it a good extra lesson." Momo merely nodded, as her eyes scanned the classroom. " _Oh my, the invisible girl, the cute pink skinned girl, the frog girl, the red and white haired girl, and the earlobe girl as well. Yes, those also should come as well~ My baby is going to be well loved~ That girl with the pink cheeks, it seems that she has a thing for Midoriya-kun._ "

She giggled internally, and walked to the front of the class.

However, she stopped when seeing Izuku in the crowd.

"Hello, Midoriya-kun, you're looking so cute today~"

Izuku's cheeks turned a little red, while the males in the class sent death glares.

"A-Ah thank you very much Mikami-sensei..."

"Ooh dear, just call me Hikari, we're quite good friends, and you're my sons best friend and all, it makes sense, don't you think?"

"Hehehe...y-yes, I suppose you're right..."

Her eyes went to the males in the class and winked, making them grab their hearts in love.

"Awwww, you're all so adorable. You all did this for me? Look at this classroom, it is so spectacular, and even banners as well? Ooh, I don't deserve this at all."

"I made the banners!" Sero called with a heavy blush. "I-I mean, I made the tape to hold them..."

"Vitality-sama! I decorated it! I love you Vitality-sama!"

Toru yelled out so Hikari waved, and that made her day, as Jiro nodded.

"M-Me too Vitality-sama. I helped decorate them."

Hikari clapped her hands together, and smiled to each of them.

"Marvelous, you all did a fantastic job. It's a little much for me, I'm just your Sensei for the day~"

If anything, Kenji had to admit that she did a lovely job of being modest, and not wanting to appear as she deserved any of this. It was a quality that he respected of his Mom's and hoped that he could emulate just as well as she did one day.

"N-Nonsense!" Mineta yelled out, and ran towards her. Hugging onto her leg and rubbing his head against her leg, Kenji felt like killing him there and then. "I love you Hikari-sama! You're the perfect woman! Plus Ultra..."

Hikari politely pushed Mineta off her leg, and smiled.

"What affection you all have." Her eyes went to the table. "My, some tea cakes."

"I-I made them Vitality-sama!"

Sato yelled, Kirishima pushing him out of the way and held a finger to his blushing me.

"I helped!"

The young woman took one of the tea cakes, and ate it slowly. Kirishima and Sato watched as the young woman swallowed it, waiting for what seemed forever to know if they were good or terrible, they hoped for the former.

"Yes, these are lovely, you boys, you're so good at cooking~ And this apple as well, thank you for whoever got it, and ooh, tea, my favourite drink for the morning. It seems there's a fair few people who know my favourites~"

[Hehehehehehe...]

They all, as in the male population minus Kenji, giggled like love sick fools, as Hikari looked over the class.

"Now, you all must be wondering why I, have come here today?"

[I don't care, you're so wonderful…]

The majority of the class cooed out, looking dreamingly towards Hikari. Kenji shuddered, and looked to the side.

"Well, the reason is because your Sensei, had to take care of unexpected personal business. And they didn't have another Sensei who could fill the role, besides someone who was...well, they weren't exactly the friendly kind of Sensei most would want to have. So, a chance to see my adorable baby in action always makes me happy~" Kenji continued to cry, as Momo rubbed his back gently. "And, you all have been so welcoming. The entire school in fact. I am so blessed to be here, and teach for this day~ Hey, maybe I should get a job here spring breeze? What do you say?"

"No, please don't..."

"I think you just said yes, right spring breeze? Yes, I shall do my best from now on, alright?"

Kenji fell further into depressed, and didn't answer at all.

Katsuki looked back, and felt sorry for the young boy right now.

"Well, anyway! Today, Aizawa-sensei has asked me to...lets see..." She overlooked some papers. "It says, that you're supposed to choose a class president, and a vice president and all...but, how can you do that? I mean, you hardly know one another, right?" The class, even Kenji, agreed with what she said, nodding their heads. "I see...well, Aizawa-chan can do that tomorrow. Today, lets get to know one another, in a more personal way, that way come tomorrow, you'll be able to come to a better decision on who you want to vote for."

"Y-Yes!" Iida cried out. "Yes, that's exactly right Mikami-sensei!" He rushed to the front of the class, seeing the other boys haven't sat down yet. "Now, everyone listen to me! This is a classroom, not a zoo! Please sit down in your seats at once for Mikami-sensei!" Despite his serious face, his eyes turned towards Hikari, and became shy. "M-My name is Tenya Iida...and I am currently single, a-and r-r-ready to m-mingle..."

"That's lovely Iida-kun, I'm sure you'll make someone happy."

The males besides Kenji gave Iida a death stare as he poked his fingers together shyly.

"Y-Yes...M-Mikami-sensei, I'm a huge fan o-of yours, a-and you're s-so beautiful..."

"Madam~ Here, a token of my affections~"

Aoyama produced some flowers and handed them towards her, giving her hand a small kiss.

""Don't do that!""

Kirishima and Kaminari yelled out angrily, while Aoyama waved his hand around.

"Don't concern yourself with these people, you wonderful woman. I shall be able to take care of you, and your child, no?"

Hikari looked on with a weak smile while Kenji wanted to die right there and then.

"Well, how European of you~"

"That's not fair! I want to be with her jerk!" Kaminari yelled out, and then rushed closer to Hikari while Kenji looked as if he wanted to kill himself. "My name is Denki Kaminari, spelt with two 'I's' of course, and I'm currently on the market for a beautiful babe, one with silky white hair, and huge..." Kenji shot him a death glare, which made him whimper. "...personality. You and I, could make four 'I's' you know? The two in your first name, and the two in my last name. You could become Hikari Kaminari."

Hikari giggled awkwardly, while Kenji felt his eye twitching.

"W-Well, that's quite cute Kaminari-chan, I'll have to consider it~"

Hikari didn't want to crush the boys hopes, but Kaminari's eyes sparked happily.

"Yes!"

He did a fist pump, and looked around happily.

Mineta didn't like that, and rushed her.

"Wait! Please! Consider me! You're the best girl ever! You have the perfect body type! And you're so beautiful, powerful and elegant as well! I would make you very happy!"

"Can someone shut that little shit up already?"

Katsuki growled, as Hikari looked stunned on what to do.

Tokoyami however casually walked up to her, and placed a hand on his side.

"Mikami-sensei, your wonderful light shines down onto my darkness. Together, we shall bring forth the new era of twilight."

"Anyone mentions Twilight and I'll kill them!"

Katsuki growled out, as Kenji petted her head.

"Not that Twilight Kacchan, it can't hurt you anymore."

"Vampire's don't sparkle..."

She murmured under her breath, Kenji inhaled a small breath.

Hikari giggled at Tokoyami, petting the top of his head.

"Well, aren't you a sweet treasure? You are adorable~"

Tokoyami didn't change his facial structure, but his eyes fluttered, and his cheeks burned red at the touch.

"Indeed."

Hikari giggled as she watched the men all smile towards her happily.

Momo, who watched as the men argued about who could be with Hikari, poked Kenji's back, gaining his attention.

"Ken-chan, doesn't this like, disturb you or anything?"

"It used too. But, after seeing old men and young boys, like child age, attempt to hit on my Mom, I'm kind of used to it. Besides, if it becomes heavy handed, then I'll become involved."

He answered calmly, as Iida raised his hand.

"Fair maiden, we have to know, what is your ideal partner?"

Hikari placed a finger to her mouth.

"Well, I like sweet and cute people I suppose~ Oh, I'd only ever go with someone if they were kind to my Kenji, and got his blessing too~"

Immediately, Kenji felt frozen, as the males all turned towards him. Rapidly blinking, Kenji pulled away as the men began walking closer.

"Okay Momo-chan, this disturbs me."

Momo sweat dropped as the men rushed towards him.

Kenji looked between them, then tilted his head

"I'll save you the time right now, the person I'd prefer...this situation is weird by the way...is...actually, I'll keep that to myself."

[Why?!]

The boys cried, as Kenji chuckled.

"Mysteries, gotta love them~"

Momo giggled from behind Kenji as did Katsuki, as Tsuyu bit her lower lip to hold back a laugh, seeing the depressed faces of the boys.

Then Toru looked towards Kenji, and smiled to herself, even though her smile couldn't be seen. Toru's face then went towards Hikari.

"Vitality-sama! C-Can I ask about your Angel wings!?"

"My Angel wings huh...yes, what about them?"

Hikari wondered, as Mineta's pervy eyes fell on Hikari, Kenji scowled.

"Y-Yes, that's right! Because, you can manifest wings of Life with your Quirk and fly, right!?"

"Yes, that's right, I can do that, I can do a few things with my Quirk."

"Y-Yes! That's right!" Izuku called, shocking Hikari. "Vitality-sama's Quirk is so cool! She can make familiars from existing life, and make them fight on her behalf, she can power up people with her own Quirk, she can heal peoples bodies by speeding up the natural regeneration of a persons body. That's how Vitality-sama's Quirk works, by enhancing life with her own and connecting to it, which is a downside as she'll also take on some of their damage whatever she infuses her Life into. Vitality-sama can also heighten peoples senses to dangerous levels or just higher levels than normal to do things a little better, and can summon Life energy to manifest wings to fly, to raise shields, and to create chains to bind enemies." His starry eyes went to Hikari who smiled. "It's amazing how you've developed your Life Quirk, which itself isn't inherently able to harm, to work in these ways and become strong!"

Hikari looked stunned by Izuku's words, but gained a smile.

"Wow, you know me pretty well Midoriya-kun, I'm very impressed."

"Y-Yes, it is because I look up to you like All Might Vitality-sama, you are a symbol of peace! While you might not be as strong as All Might or have the destructive power of Endeavour, you bring joy, and hope, and help everyone who needs it, healing them and giving them comfort when they need it, and using your powers to protect those who can't protect themselves and risking yourself to keep others safe. You are an inspiration!"

Hikari blushed lightly as the class were nodding, even Katsuki was nodding, while Kenji smiled softly, glad that people recognized his Mom as such a being and wished to be exactly like her one day in the eyes of everyone.

"Well, thank you very much. But, I didn't start out like this, back when I was where you all are now, I didn't have a good handle on my Quirk, I wasn't that good at it. When I used it, I always felt dizzy, and when I healed people, well I wasn't good at the pain tolerance, and would pass out, now that I've trained I can handle it, but back then, there's no way. But, as you learn and progress here at U.A, where I learned as well, you'll all become very strong. Even if your Quirk's seem to be weak, your Quirk is yours, and you can use your imagination and cooperation to strengthen yourselves. That's why Hero's have sidekicks, I know for myself, sidekicks have come in handy, and I've teamed up with people before, All Might, Endeavour-chan and others as well..."

The class listened intently, and didn't keep their eyes off of the young woman as she spoke words, they really resonated with...

* * *

After class, everyone else left the room (mostly reluctantly in the males case) leaving the females in the classroom, with Hikari stood there, and showed her beautiful smile on her face. Standing before Momo, Toru, Jiro, Tsuyu, and Shoto, she cleared her throat.

"Awww, a good turn out, I am pleased. Everyone who I thought would come, did come."

"I came for curiosity only."

Shoto interrupted, making Hikari giggle.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that's right. You said something about telling us about Mikami-kun. He's, become an interesting subject as of late."

"Ooh yeah! Because he whooped your butt during the battle trials, along with Momo-chan, right?"

Shoto's eye twitched at Mina's words, and didn't choose to comment.

Hikari glanced between all of them, then nodded to herself.

"My, since you all showed up, shall we get to the point?"

"Where's Bakugo-chan? Shouldn't she be here? And Uraraka-chan as well."

Tsuyu quizzed Hikari who giggled.

"Don't worry about them right now, Kacchan understands this, I've already talked to her before, and Uraraka-chan isn't really someone who would be into my son, she's more into Midoriya-kun it seems. But, this is for the rest of you. Girls, who might want to have a chance with my baby boy~"

[Eeeeeeeeeeeeh!?]

Momo, Toru and Jiro yelled out, while Tsuyu swayed from side to side, Shoto remained calm and collected.

"That's right, at least Momo-chan, I've seen you look at my Kenji before, and you looked disheartened when the thought of Kacchan and Kenji will happen."

"W-Well, I just w-worry for Ken-chan...he's always be-been weird, a-and Bakugo-san is q-quite the weird girl so I was only worried..." Hikari gave her a knowing look. "T-That's...I'm not ready to admit anything yet! I'm still sorting out feelings! Please don't say anything else!"

Momo hid her face in her hands acting rather shy.

Tsuyu placed a finger to her chin and looked deep in thought.

"So, Kenji-chan has Yaoyorozu-chan and Bakugo-chan that are into him huh?"

Momo, with a red face, looked flabbergasted.

"A-Asui-san! W-What are you saying!? I-I am not 'into' Ken-chan like that! Please don't presume anything!"

Tsuyu waved her off, while Toru poked her fingers together rather shyly.

"Don't worry, there's such a thing as polygamy, you can just do that if you're serious. I'm sure Bakugo-chan wouldn't mind, she'd probably like having people try and fight her for Kenji-chan's affections."

"P-Polygamy...h-how...weird..."

Momo murmured, while Shoto gave Hikari a strange look, wondering why she looked quite happy right now.

"Not as weird as you think." Hikari interrupted. "There have been cases around the world before that it has happened. And I don't see why it couldn't happen here as well, Momo-chan."

"I really wish you wouldn't single me out."

Momo groaned out with an unpleasant face. Hikari wagged a finger however, and touched the top of her head.

"But, I've known about your feelings for Kenji, even when you were little, and they haven't diminished even now, have they dear?" Momo didn't answer, she just looked at the ground twiddling her thumbs. "Well, don't worry, I prepared for this. You see, Kenji is...weird."

"Did you just call your own son weird?"

Tsuyu questioned, Hikari nodding her head.

"He is weird though." Tsuyu gave her a strange expression in return. "Not in a bad way though. I'm just saying. My Kenji has suffered a hard life...mostly because of my stupid husband...well, you know how it is. I'm sure most of the class were repulsed, or afraid of Kenji when he first came. Even now, I sensed great fear from most of them...but, not you girls. None of you seemed the least bit frightened of him. I understand Momo-chan because they were friends way before any of this crap happened, but the rest of you..."

"Ooh! That's because Kenji-kun is cute! And smart too! He helped me get a high score! Besides, I saw him helping people during the Entrance Exam, anyone evil wouldn't do that, would they? No, Kenji-kun is a good person, I like him!"

Mina cheered, showing that unlike most of the class, she remembered what happened that day and that's the reason why she was okay with him.

"Kenji-chan is cool, I like him and he's quite honest and doesn't care what people say, I think he's pretty cool."

Tsuyu began, not really showing any emotions on her face but she did say what Hikari liked to hear about, while Toru raised her hand happily.

"Kenji-kun saved my life! He risked himself for me, and even healed me despite already being in pain! I really like Kenji-kun! And you too Vitality-sama! You're awesome!"

"I don't really mind him, he's smart, and knows how to handle himself. Besides, he hasn't done anything to scare us, and he did take out that giant robot at the Entrance Exam. B-Besides, I find it funny when the rest of the girls fight over him and his clothes keep getting destroyed hahahaha~"

Jiro started off calm, but she ended up laughing to herself, something Hikari liked a lot.

Her eyes then went towards Shoto who turned her head to the side.

"...I respect his skills and intelligence, and we share a few things in common, that's all."

Hikari nodded knowingly.

"I see, so that's how it is. Well, I am glad~ Now, I shall be doing bridal training lessons..."

[Bridal training!?]

The girls yelled out, even Shoto did as well, Hikari inclined her head.

"That's right, I am doing that yes. It isn't just bridal training, though that shall be the focus. It is also for female Hero's, I know how it can be tough for female Hero's, even Hero's in training like yourself. You can come to my home, and discuss with me anything you'd like."

Hikari pulled out some leaflets and placed them down onto the table.

Then her eyes scanned the class.

"That's all I wanted to say. If you're interested, then please take one. It just doesn't have to be about Kenji and all, it can be a place where you discuss your concerns with me. I like helping all people grow and become stronger Hero's, and you girls can become good ones too, so think about it~"

Momo looked at the leaflet, shyly grabbed one and rushed out of the room with a red face.

"I'll take one~"

Mina sang, and held it to Hikari.

Toru also took one and held it to Hikari.

"Could you please sign it too? We're like your biggest fans ever! You are amazing, and an inspiration to female Hero's! I mean, being the Third Ranked Hero, and all, you're just behind Endeavour and All Might himself! You're apart of the Top Trio! And you're a girl as well! I want to be just like you!"

"Yeah! You're amazing Vitality-sama! You rose through the ranks, and easily became my Hero! All Might is amazing, but you, you're too kind! And lovely! I want to be a Hero just like you!"

Toru and Mina showed their happiness sides, and made Hikari lightly smile, take out a pen and sign their leaflets.

"You girls, don't worry. Anyone can become a strong Hero given the time, training. Back in the day, I kind of sucked with my Quirk, I would easily tire myself out. But, with training, and resolve, I did my best to rise through the ranks, especially after my husband left."

Shoto noticed what she said, and watched as the girls giggled, and left for lunch.

Tsuyu casually hopped to the table, and picked up a leaflet.

"It might be interesting to see what's going to happen ribbit."

Tsuyu took a glance at Shoto and Jiro, before hopping out of the area.

Jiro then stood up, and dusted her skirt.

"Yes...erm, with what you said, having a Pro Hero talking to me might be good. So, I'll take one for that reason."

She took the leaflet, and then left the room.

Finally, Hikari's eyes turned towards Shoto who did the same thing. Nothing was said for a few moments. They just looked at one another, without any words having had to be said, which was quite unnerving, or would be if anyone was these two.

"Mikami-sensei, may I ask you something?"

Hikari became intrigued, nodding her head.

"Yes, what is it?"

"It's...I've noticed how you refer to Grim Reaper. You call him your 'husband' and not 'ex-husband' or even evil...or anything like that. I was wondering why you do that."

Hikari placed a finger on her chin and gave it thought.

"Well, that's because he is my husband, that's why. Even though he's done a lot of bad stuff, he still is my husband. We never got divorced or anything."

"I see...well, you should probably think about doing that. I know what it is like to live with someone abusive..."

"Endeavour,-chan right?" Shoto's eyes widened, as Hikari leaned towards her. "I knew who you were before even looking at the roster, I remember how you got that scar across your eye. Your Mother did that to you, didn't she?"

Shoto's hands shook lightly, as Hikari nodded in understanding.

"...It's because of him, he drove her..."

"Endeavour-chan is...he's a very challenging person. I know how he can be, trust me, I very much know how he can be. He's like that with my Kenji as well. He's been quite aggressive to him as well, in the past. But, for different reasons than what others are to him, it's a little more, personal on Endeavour-chan's side."

"I-Is that so? Why is he…?"

"Well, I can't really go into that right now sweetheart, it would take a little while. But, don't worry about Endeavour-chan, he might be stronger than me, but I can handle him. If he ever does anything, you come right to me and I'll sort it out. Or, if you ever see him do anything to Kenji, you'll tell me right away, okay?"

"...Why wouldn't you just ask Mikami-kun himself?"

Hikari giggled awkwardly.

"Because, he doesn't like burdening me. He thinks that it is, but of course I don't think it is. Kenji...well, he's been through a lot in his life, he finds it hard to open up to others, which surprised me when he seems so open with Kacchan. Maybe she has a spell over him or something~"

Shoto furrowed her eyebrows.

"He does seem to rather talk about other things than himself. Even then...Mikami-sensei, if it is permitted. May I ask one more thing?"

"Yes?"

Hikari answered while smiling.

"...What did Grim Reaper do to Mikami-kun that night? The one that had him receive that scar across his body?"

Hikari tossed her eyes down to the ground, and deeply sighed.

"What he tried to do huh... He did something terrible to my Kenji because Kenji wanted the madness to stop, but Grim Reaper...well, he has lost himself, he was different to the man that I fell in love with that night, but I understand why he went as mad as he did, because of what happened to our...well, that doesn't matter. And if he ever shows his face around me again, he's going to know the extent of my anger. No one hurts my baby and gets away with it." Her seriousness surprised Shoto as Hikari always seemed so calm and peppy. But Hikari inhaled, and giggled. "Went super serious then. Don't like being super serious~ Anyway, my cute Todoroki-chan, are you going to come to my bridal training? It would be quite cute if you came and tried to be with Kenji too~"

"Y...You seem quite determined for Mikami-kun to be with a few people."

"I'm super serious, because my adorable boy deserves love after everything that's happened."

She answered calmly, but Shoto saw that more than anything, her words rang true to who she was, and her as a Mother, wanting the best for her son, and to have him have the best kind of life, and other things as well.

"I see...then I shall come."

Shoto took a leaflet, bowed her head and then left the area, or rather tried, when the door opened to reveal Kenji.

"A-Ah, Todoroki-san, I was wondering where you were. We were supposed to eat lunch together, remember?"

"Ah...yes, I'm sorry, I got sidetracked."

Kenji smiled, and Shoto lowered her eyebrows, as they left together.

But then Kenji came back in and walked to his Mother.

"By the way Mom...thanks."

"Hmmm? What for sweetheart?"

"For trying to get people to be my friends, especially with that stunt with the boys by playing along. I really appreciate how you want them to like me...but, I want them to accept me for me, and not for any other reason, otherwise that's not true friendship, right?"

Hikari gently stroked her sons face.

"That's right, spring breeze. I sense a lot of peoples dislike for you in this class and it troubles me...but, I also sense people who like you, Kenji. Just keep being that lovely star I know you are. With time, you'll show them what I see in you, and Kacchan too~"

"Hehe...Kacchan and I are...w-well, that's private!"

Hikari continued to giggle, seeing her sons embarrassed face.

"Say Kenji, if I did want to teach here, you wouldn't be that opposed to it, right?"

"Eh...well, it would be weird, but if that's what you wanted, I could live with it. Though I'd have to keep those teenage boys in check, especially that perverted Mineta-san."

"Indeed~ It has been quite the day, and they are so friendly~"

"Friendly's...one way to put it. But Mom, do you wanna eat lunch with us?"

"My, wouldn't it be embarrassing to eat with me?"

"Nah, not really."

Hikari giggled, petting her sons head.

"That's sweet, but I've got a meal arrangement with All Might now."

"Ooh I see, is it a date~?"

Kenji lightly teased as Hikari pushed him playfully.

"Who knows~ He is cute though~"

Kenji chuckled, and walked out of the door, and murmured "I'd be okay with that, I just want you to be happy." which Hikari caught, and made her smile.

Once he left, All Might soon came in his frail form, and walked towards her.

"Hey Hikari, enjoy your first day teaching?"

"Yeah, feels weird being in a classroom again, but nice as well. I had forgotten how much fun I had in school, and seeing Kenji experience that life, makes me happy for him. So, want to get some lunch now? I'm really hungry~"

"Of course, lets go. My treat."

"You're such a star Toshi-kun~"

Hikari casually linked arms with All Might, who in turn blushed lightly, and walked out together with him.

* * *

The next day, Kenji got up bright and early, and since Katsuki was busy, he decided to head to school early. Thankfully, the gates were open by the time he arrived, but since it was early morning and no one was around, he decided to have a good early morning training session, a solo one.

Using his Life Quirk, he began manifesting a small chain of Life energy. It wasn't anything as near his Mother's size, but he threw it upwards, and it wrapped around a tree branch. Pulling on it to make sure it was sturdy, he pulled himself up the tree, and landed on the branch, and stood there, overlooking the entire school while chewing some chewing gum.

Then, with the thin tree branch on him, he began doing some fighting moves, keeping his balance the best that he could. Moving slowly, and yet, calmly, he did a number of movements across the tree branch, and pivoted around on the tree branch, almost like an art form.

"So..." A voice began, causing Kenji to begin tripping. "...Oh..."

Kenji slipped off the tree, but he threw his hand upwards, and made a life line, wrapping it around the tree, and stopped himself from hitting the ground.

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, and turned around to see Hitoshi Shinso stood there, looking at him with tired eyes.

"Ehehehe, heeeeeeeeey Shinso-san, what's going on?"

Shinso tilted his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Hanging around and chewing new flavoured chewing gum, what are you doing?"

Shinso shook his head.

"No, I meant, what were you doing up in the tree?"

"Ooh, practicing some martial arts, and balance at the same time. It also helps my Quirk, keeping balance and all, helps me channel my Life energy. So, what are you doing here?"

The young boy asked once more, dropping to the ground and brushed himself off.

"Oh I came here early, is all."

"I see...well, that's good~"

"Yes...by the way, I have heard about the battle trial you had the other day. It seems you did rather well."

Kenji scratched the back of his head slowly.

"Thanks, I did my best. But, Shinso-san, may I ask something?"

"What?"

"It's about your Quirk...you mentioned that people thought that yours was evil. What makes it so evil exactly?"

Shinso folds his arms and looked slightly uncomfortable.

"...My Quirk is seen as villainy, I'd prefer not discussing my Quirk."

"Ehehe, of course, I was rude to ask-"

"Not at all. Everyone knows of yours, of course you'd be interested in knowing someone else's, especially if someone said that it was evil." Shinso denied with a wave of his hand. "But...you know how to fight hand to hand huh. From what little I saw, it seemed to be something professional."

Kenji adopts a bigger smile.

"Yup, I know some moves, I'm no way a professional like my Mom. In case my Quirk isn't good enough, I can defend myself, and also use it with my Quirk as well. Why? Interested?"

"Interested...in hand to hand? Do I seem interested?"

Kenji shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno, I just thought that you might be. I could teach you some stuff if you like?"

"Teaching me...hand to hand, huh...hmmm..."

Kenji smiled even wider than before.

"I could teach you some basics if you like? Enough to defend yourself if you're ever surprised from behind."

"Hmmmmm, I don't know. It is intriguing, I have often thought about it...but, I wouldn't know where to begin."

Kenji moved to the side of Shinso, and took his hand.

"Come on, I'll show you some basic moves."

Shinso was more intrigued than anything, so he decided to go along with it for now, and see what this was about.

As time went by, Aizawa came onto the school premises, and happened to catch Kenji teaching Shinso some fighting techniques.

" _That's the kid that has...yes, and Mikami is the scorned child of Grim Reaper...it makes sense why they would talk...but, it seems that Mikami is teaching Shinso some hand to hand fighting techniques...that would come in handy for someone who has a Quirk like Shinso in case it fails..._ "

Aizawa decided to watch them from afar for a little while, and while Shinso remained stoic mostly, it seemed that he was enjoying the experience, the same for Kenji.

* * *

Later on, the entire class looked as Aizawa walked into the room, Kenji noticing the reporters outside once more, this time for All Might. They looked disappointed with his presence, while Kenji seemed to be quite normal about what was going on. Aizawa's eyes overlooked the class, and cocked his head.

"What's wrong with your faces?"

[You're not Mikami-sensei…]

They whined out, Aizawa turning an irritated eye towards Kenji who waved his hand.

"Don't glare at me, I can't control how they feel about my Mother, can I?"

Aizawa gave him one more annoyed look, before sighing.

"It seems that she didn't do the Class Rep thing I had assigned yesterday."

"M-Mikami-sensei said that it would be better if we all got to know one another before we gave our votes to people!"

Iida announced with as much peppiness as he could do.

Aizawa rolled his eyes.

"That's like her. Makes sense. Well, I guess it did help moral and all. Alright, we'll be doing it today."

"Pick me, I'll do it easily!"

Kirishima said while jabbing a thumb to himself.

"I'll take it! Definitely!"

Kaminari raised his hand as he said it.

"Yeah, you're going to need me."

Jiro played it off cool, but Kenji could see that she did want to be picked.

"Someone with more style would be-"

"I'm totally the right pick for this you guys!"

Mina cut off Aoyama, and showed her fantastic grin.

More and more students began talking up and how they wanted the job, but Kenji then coughed into his hand, and gained their attention.

"Actually, the only fair way is to vote with a poll or something. Because, everyone's going to say that they're going to vote for themselves. However, as my Mom was saying yesterday, we didn't really know one another, and today, we at least know a bit more about us all, so why don't we vote? And sure, most might still vote for themselves, but also, the ones who vote for others, and they get the top marks, win, right? That's how democracy works."

Iida looked stunned by what Kenji had said, and couldn't agree with him more.

"Y-Yes, I completely agree with Mikami, he is right. We should leave this to democracy, and have a vote on who should be. Whoever wins the top positions, gets to be the President and the Vice President. I-Is that alright with you sir?"

Directing to Aizawa, the man in the sleeping bag waved his hand "I don't care, do what you want." before rolling over.

Then, everyone was handed a piece of paper, and began writing who they want down for the presidential role. Kenji however turned towards Momo, and saw what name she was writing.

"Don't vote for me."

Momo stopped what she was doing, and turned her eyes towards him.

"But, Ken-chan..."

"Momo-chan, don't worry about me. I don't mind if I don't get any votes, that's probably why you're going to vote for me, right?"

"No, because I want you to be the President, because you're highly intelligent and I know you're very capable, that's why."

"Well, I want...Momo-chan, vote for yourself, okay? You deserve to be it as well, since you're so damn smart as well."

"But..."

"For me, Momo-chan. Please?"

Kenji's words made Momo relent and scrap that piece of paper.

"I don't understand why though, you'd be an amazing President Ken-chan, you're so smart. But...since you're asking me, I'll do as you ask. Though if I do become the President, I'll definitely give you a good role within the class."

"Thank you, that's all I ask Momo-chan."

Kenji smiled, then saw Izuku writing down a name. Though Kenji couldn't see the paper, he had a good sight for spotting things, and leaned upwards. Though he didn't make it obvious, he looked, and saw Izuku voting for him.

Kenji chuckled happily, but got his attention by making a line of his Life energy and pulled him.

Following the line, his eyes looked towards Kenji who smiled, and mouthed "Vote for yourself, not me." which Izuku blinked at.

He responded with "Why?" and then Kenji just put his hands together in almost a pleading manner.

Izuku looked on for a few moments, and then understood. He didn't want to be pitied by Izuku, or Momo (though he didn't know he told Momo not to either) as that's how Kenji was, so he sighed, and consented, changing his vote.

Kenji nodded, and wrote down the name he thought would be the best for the Class President.

Then, the results came in soon afterwards. Most people, as expected, voted for themselves, though a few didn't, and Kenji was surprised when he saw who got the most votes.

"I-I got the most votes!? How the hell did that happen!?"

Kenji couldn't contain his surprise. After him who got five votes, it was Izuku who got the most votes with three, followed by Momo who got two votes.

"W-Wow, Ken-kun! You got five! I got three...who voted for me?"

"Yeah, who did vote for him?!"

Katsuki growled out, as Sero tossed a hand to her.

"Did you think we were going to vote for you?"

Katsuki turned her murderous glare onto Sero, but Kenji leaned forward, and smiled towards her.

"Kacchan, don't worry about it, okay?"

Katsuki huffed. But she nodded her head slowly. Kenji looked around the room, wondering who voted for him. Actually, a number of people were wondering that as well, even some people were suspicious and thought Kenji fixed the votes somehow...well, only Mineta thought that really, even though he was intelligent, most people didn't think Kenji would even bother with fixing the votes like that.

Aizawa looked at the results, and became immensely surprised.

"So...that's surprising. Mikami, Midoriya come to the front."

Kenji stood up, as did Izuku and walked to the front. He could see that he was nervous about this, Izuku that was. Kenji himself was completely happy about it. But, he didn't get who would vote for him. He could only think of three, and he made sure Momo voted for herself, yet, he got five...it was weird for him.

"Hehe...I didn't even have to vote for Ken-chan, he did alright on his own."

Momo smiled softly, and murmured that as quietly as she did.

"Alright, Class President is Mikami, and Vice President is Midoriya."

"Uuu, I don't know if I could do it..."

Izuku complained, as Kenji placed a hand on top of his head.

"What's wrong Deku-kun? We'd be great together~"

"I-I'm not doubting you, I'm doubting myself."

"Oh...well don't do that~ Be positive and happy-"

"Okay!" Mineta cried. "H-How is it possible that the most hated member of the class got five votes!? Who voted for him!? I can't take it! Everyone must be wondering the same thing!"

Kenji could see that a fair few people were wondering that as well. He wasn't that bothered about it. Though he did want to know who it was who voted for him. Even with the tallied results, he wasn't so sure.

Kenji watched as Toru (though he could only tell by her raised shirt), Tsuyu, Shoto, and Katsuki raised their hands.

"E-Eeeeh? You g-girls voted for me?"

Toru giggled as she nodded her head though that couldn't be seen.

"Definitely, Kenji-kun is able to think in desperate situations and be quite calm~ You saved my life and all, I am pleased to say that Kenji-kun would be the best kind of President for us all~ We'd have the smartest one anyway~"

"I voted for Kenji-chan because he's shown out of everyone here to be the most calm and collected, even when faced with adversity, along with the idea of helping out fellow classmates when he healed Midoriya-chan. And he's quite intelligent as well so that helps as well ribbit."

"My reasons the same as Asui's. Mikami-kun is clearly very capable, and after witnessing what I did on the first day, how he was able to handle himself in the face of discrimination and adversity, I was confident he would be able to lead the class, even if no one else voted for him. But, it seems that they have, so I am glad people think the same as myself."

"It's obvious why I did, he's mine." Katsuki's eyes shot towards Shoto who looked back calmly. "Hear that? Mine." Shoto gave her a curious look as she continued. "Besides, Ken is amazingly intelligent, and more calm than I am, even if I hate admitting that. So, it is obvious. Besides, this gets me in his good books, and he'll do something for me later on." The entire class gave Katsuki a weird look, as she hissed. "What Ken and I do together, is not your business!"

They winced, and turned away from them all.

Kenji counted the votes, seeing that it only made it up to four, and not five.

"B-But...that's four, who's the fifth?"

"You voted for yourself, didn't you?"

Katsuki asked, but Kenji shook his head.

"No, I didn't vote for myself, I voted for...well, I voted for Momo-chan."

Momo gasped, and while Katsuki was slightly pissed, she got why he did that, so she was content for the moment.

"Ken-chan, you really voted for me?"

"I thought you'd be the best position for it."

He replied as she smiled.

"Even if I didn't get the best votes...you voted for me, and I'm so happy."

Kenji smiled back at Momo who did the same. Then, he looked at the class, and saw that a few people weren't exactly happy about it. But, he did wonder who the last one who voted for him was. He wondered if it was Mina, but he remembered that she wanted to be it as well, so she probably voted for herself. So the question remained, who voted for Kenji?

* * *

At lunch, Kenji sat down with Izuku before the others managed to come over. They decided to have a conversation with one another about it and what was going on as well.

"Iida-kun was telling me about his family before, you know, with his family of Hero's. It really is quite the thing to learn about. He's not such a bad guy." Kenji lightly smiled, not wanting to talk about what happened before at the beginning of the year with Iida with Izuku. "Ooh Ken-kun, you really got the leadership role huh...how are you not more nervous? I'm not even the leader, and I'm still nervous about being the Vice President."

"Well, it's because this can be another way for me to prove myself. That's all. And you don't have to worry Deku-kun, you'll make a fine Vice President."

Izuku wasn't exactly sure about that.

"B-By the way Ken-kun, who do you think voted for me? And that last one for you as well...was it Yaoyorozu-san?"

"I asked her not to vote for me and I think she stuck to that, so I don't know who else voted for me, and honestly, I am curious, and thankful to that person as well. But, I think I know who the second person who voted for you was, besides you voting for yourself that is."

Izuku cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Who?"

Kenji's eyes looked towards, an incoming girl with pink cheeks.

"Oh Deku-kun, do I have to play Cupid with you and Uraraka-san? Because I will do that for your happiness. Though I don't know much about emotions and all, it shall be a challenge, but I am ready to accept that kind of challenge, you know?"

"K-Ken-kun!" Izuku gasped with a red face. "W-What are you saying?"

Kenji smiled, as Uraraka made it to the table.

"Uraraka-san, you voted for Deku-kun, didn't you?"

Ochaco puts on a surprised face, and holds a hand to her mouth.

"*Gasp* H-How did you know Mikami-kun!?"

"S-So, you did vote for me Uraraka-san..."

Ochaco poked her fingers together as Kenji smiled softly.

"W-Well, yes..."

"I thought so. Made sense, with the whole high emotions directed towards Deku-kun thing." Kenji smiled, as she sat down though her cheeks turned pinker than before. "I also think Iida-san probably voted for you as well Deku-kun, process of elimination and all."

"I-I see...yeah, that might be it." Realizing something, Izuku chuckled awkwardly. "B-By the way, Ken-kun, this is Uraraka-san. Uraraka-san, this is Ken-kun, you two haven't officially met, have you?"

"Eheheh, no, it's nice to meet you Mikami-kun~"

Uraraka sang out normally, and Kenji was surprised by that fact as well.

"Ah, yes, it is a pleasure to meet you as well Uraraka-san."

Ochaco smiled as Kenji did as well. However, Momo and Katsuki soon arrived. Sitting at both sides of him, Momo adopted a small smile as Katsuki casually held onto him, the boy interlocking his fingers with her own, Izuku becoming surprised that she willingly sat down with him like this.

"Mr President."

"Hehe, I know, right? Most of the class feel negative about it though. Well, I was voted President, so I'll show them why I was. And not let down the people who voted for me. Though I wish I knew who the last person was...well, either way, thanks Momo-chan~"

Momo nodded her head, as Ochaco clapped her hands together.

"Ooh, Mikami-kun, is it really true that you can feel peoples emotions?"

"Yes, for the most part. The closer I am to someone, I can feel it more easy. Why, do you want me to feel anyone's emotions for you?" His eyes glanced towards the oblivious Izuku. "Perhaps you want me to feel someone's emotions for you? Maybe a green haired-"

"N-No!" She quickly denied, as he chuckled. "N-No, we don't have to do that o-or anything like that...n-no, not at all..."

Kenji gave her a weird look, but nodded, as Katsuki suddenly growled.

"I just realized, that I haven't had a single vote come my way!"

"You only realized that now?"

"Shut up Deku!" He winced, and nodded his head shyly, as Kenji laid his head on her shoulder. "What?"

"I'm tired Kacchan, I wanna sleep on your shoulder."

"Oh. Like last night then?"

Katsuki said while her eyes were on Momo's own eyes.

Momo tightened her eyes, and her expression wasn't going to be something anyone would want to mess with either.

"Yes, that was nice..."

Suddenly, as the gang were talking to one another, the alarms began going off within the cafeteria. Ochaco, Izuku and Momo shoot up from the table, and looked around, while Kenji and Katsuki sat normally together.

"W-What's that!?"

Ochaco yells out with a worried face.

"I-I don't know Uraraka-san! It's just...erm…."

"It's the security alarm. I read up about this, they haven't had one of these in years, or so I've heard."

Kenji revealed as he accepted a chip from Katsuki's food, who in turn had a bite of his sandwich.

[Warning! A Level Three Security Breach! All students are to please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion!]

The sound over the intercom confirmed what Kenji was saying, as the boy continued calmly.

"It seems that someone has breached the campus' security. Ooh, I wonder if it is a Villain Kacchan? Wanna go and see if it is?"

Katsuki smirked, allowing her arm to go around his own.

"That would be-"

"You're both crazy! Ken-chan, the safest thing to do is evacuate, as the Sensei said. You're the President now, you have to set a good example, and you can't go and fight Villain's on your own, I simply wont let you."

Kenji chuckled, Momo always was the more responsible between the two of them.

"I guess you're right Momo-chan, come on everyone, lets go."

The group agreed, even Katsuki, and they all went towards the hallways through the panic of the people running away.

* * *

Outside, Himiko heard the alarm go off, and winced.

" _Shit, this isn't me, is it? I haven't done anything like kill..._ " Her eyes scanned the area as she panicked. But, then she saw something quite suspicious. " _...wait, isn't that one of...right, that's...hehe, Dad isn't going to be happy about that dodgy bastard being here. I should go and stalk them so I can report to Dad later on._ "

Himiko drank some blood, and her body began going through a transformation all of its own.

* * *

When Kenji and the rest got there, they saw that the halls were filled with students, who were pushing roughly. Izuku and Ochaco bravely went into the mass, and got caught up in the mass hysteria.

"Shit, seems we lost Uraraka-san and Deku-kun. Hope they're going to be okay."

Katsuki snickered slightly.

"Oh well, it isn't a loss at all. It is a gain."

Kenji chuckled, and rolled his eyes at the same time.

Momo looked on, and folded her arms as they themselves began walking forward.

"They don't see that this is counterproductive. This isn't going to help them." Someone forced themselves against Momo, knocking her down. "Aah!" Kenji reacted quickly, and brought Momo to his chest, the young girl blushing. "K-Ken-chan..."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you Momo-chan. You too Kacchan, come here."

Kenji opened his other arm, the young girl sighed, but nodded.

"I'm only doing this to be in your embrace, these fools are just stupid."

Kenji had to agree, as they walked forward through the students. Though, he then felt a tug on his shirt. Turning...he saw nothing. At first, he didn't see a thing. But then, his eyes scanned downwards to see a uniform.

"Hagakure-san, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. But this is a little scary. Can I be in your arms too? I don't want to be attacked."

Kenji chuckled, wanting to be a kind person, even if he was getting the evils from Katsuki and surprisingly some from Momo.

"Squeeze in where you can."

"Thanks Kenji-kun!"

Toru giggled, and jumped into Kenji's arms, pushing Momo and Katsuki slightly out of the way. Each of them had their breasts pushing against the young boy, he felt each of their curves very well on his body, and he blushed immensely.

Pushing past them, and keeping the girls close, Momo, Toru and Katsuki weren't complaining either. The students pushed back, all trying to scramble towards the door. Though it was annoying for all of them, since the students didn't seem to care about hurting others, Kenji was convinced that some where pushing him just because it was him.

"Awww, Kenji-kun, it is like we're having a foursome~"

[Pft!]

Kenji, Katsuki and Momo all did a spit take as Toru nuzzled Kenji's face with her own.

"Don't worry Kenji-kun, I'm totally up for that~"

"W-What are you saying!? That's so vulgar!"

Momo complained, while Kenji rolled his eyes into the back of his head with hyper stimulation.

"Ken, you want things like that?"

"Kacchan that's..."

"Whatever, I don't care. Flings I don't care, I know who's bed you'll be crawling into at night, mine."

Kenji was so surprised that she actually said something like that.

They continued wading through the students for half a minute. But, Kenji found it odd that they hadn't heard any explosions at this moment in time. Usually, that's what he would associate with a Villain's attack, or some kind of noise surely. But, nothing was happening.

"I'm going to take a look outside, come on."

Since they all were within his arms, they didn't have a choice. Kenji shuffled to the window, and looked out of it.

At first, he didn't see anything at all.

However, in the distance, Kenji saw that the teacher's where holding off the hoard of the press. He did remember seeing it just that morning, and wondered what was going on with that. Though he guessed it was due to All Might and all, even if he wasn't even there right now.

"Seems like that this is about the press. Though the chances of them breaching the barrier is low...even then, this is all a misunderstanding." He looked towards Momo. "Momo-chan, could you make a megaphone please?"

"Megaphone? Yeah, I could." Momo quickly pulled out a megaphone from her body, and gave it to Kenji. "Here."

"Thanks." Kenji adjusted the sound of the megaphone to a good level, and spoke into it. "May I have your attention please!" The students all stopped in their tracks, as Kenji's voice reverberated through the corridors. "Now, please excuse me, I have an announcement to make!"

Kenji pushed himself through the crowd.

As he did, Iida looked on, wondering what he was doing, the same for Izuku and Ochaco as well. He walked past Kirishima and Kaminari, wondering what Kenji was doing, the same for Tsuyu and Mina as well as Tokoyami.

The girls, decided to stay behind as Kenji got the front.

"Listen to me everyone, the current situation is that the press have invaded the school, most likely looking for All Might. There's no Villain attack. There's nothing to be concerned at. We're U.A students, please act more accordingly as we should be acting, and walk in a calm and orderly fashion, this isn't the right way to move, people could be hurt by doing this alone. So, it is time to go back to class in a calm and orderly fashion."

Iida, who watched on, felt so surprised at how he was able to speak so calmly and clear as well. He felt slightly jealousy, yet also could get behind someone like Kenji if they spoke like that. Izuku smiled happily, seeing how his friend was adjusting quite well to a leader role, he always admired that Kenji could be as calm as a cucumber even when in a bad situation.

However, others didn't feel the same.

"You're lying!"

"You'd be leading a Villain attack!"

"Yeah, everyone knows you're really a Villain!"

"Disgusting Grim Reaper's son!"

"Get out of here you bastard!"

"Go and join the Villains already like we know you are apart of!"

Kenji rolled his eyes, not really bothered by the fact that people said that.

"If you all look out of the window. Then you'll see what's going on out there. Don't believe me? See for yourselves."

They didn't look out of the window besides a few like Izuku, Ochaco, Mina, and Tsuyu along with Tokoyami, and finally, Iida did as well, humouring what Kenji was saying, and to see if this actually was what it was supposed to be.

But, when he saw what Kenji saw as well, his eyes widened.

" _He's right...it is just the media...he chose to look before anyone else, probably suspecting what was happening. Mikami-kun managed to see through this even before myself...and what happened during the battle trial, have I been underestimating him this entire time…? Even during the Entrance Exam, I remember he mentioned about the heroic points system...even I didn't know that and didn't pay attention...but, now that I know about it, he was right..he's highly intelligent...and seems to want peace and order as well...have I misjudged him…? Was he right in what he said to me during the first day...did I only judge him as his Father's son and not him as his own person…?_ "

Iida slowly was coming to a realization, Iida knew what was what, and now, he could see that Kenji wasn't as bad as he thought he was, and felt even more guilt as he did before.

Kenji breathed slowly, and went to say something, but then an "Engine Boost...Go!" noise came from the back, and rocketing through the path, Kenji saw that it was Iida who had come running forward like that, using his leg engines.

But, he tripped on a stray item on the ground, and flew into the air. Somersaulting like he was, Kenji watched as the man ended up above the door frame, in the position of the emergency exit sign, which made him snicker.

Izuku watched on, as Iida cleared his throat.

"Everyone! Listen to Mikami-kun! He is right! I can vouch for that! He is the one who was elected the Class President of 1A, and for good reasons! He has a good head on his shoulders, and understands when calm and orderly manner is needed! Please listen to him and look out of the window, and then follow his instructions!"

Kenji was so surprised that Iida, out of everyone, was actually, the one who was sticking up for his ideals, when it was he who tried to have him leave the school. Izuku looked at himself, and at Iida, realizing a few things.

Finally listening to what Kenji had said before, with Iida's support, they all looked out of the windows, seeing the sights for themselves, and what was going on with that. Kenji glanced towards Iida who was still in the same position as before.

"Need a hand?"

"I-If you don't mind..."

Kenji chuckled, and wrapped a vine around him once using his powers on a seed. Dragging down the young man, he put him on his feet, and calmly looked towards him. Kenji adopted a smile as Iida looked towards him.

"Since when do you defend me?"

Iida looked down at the ground, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"W-Well, I just...I just understood a few things, and saw that you were right, and how you were trying to keep the students calm...besides, you got the most votes. People see things in you that others can't yet. However, I'm beginning to see what the others who voted for you saw, and if you're going to be Class President, then I shall continue to support you."

Kenji was continuing to be surprised, and Izuku felt the same, looking down at himself, and then back towards Iida, and while Kenji and Izuku were best friends, Izuku wasn't sure if he could support Kenji in the same way that Iida had just done.

* * *

As Kenji walked towards his classroom, after exiting the bathroom, he came across Tsuyu walking back towards the class.

"H-Hey Asui-san!"

Tsuyu paused, and turned to see him, tilting her head.

"When are you going to call me Tsu?"

"Hehe, sorry, I keep forgetting~"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, while Tsuyu put a finger to her mouth in a cute manner.

"It's fine, you'll remember eventually. So, how is it to be President? Surprised?"

"I'm surprised so many people voted for me. Even you did...why did you vote for me?"

Kenji couldn't work out why Tsuyu did, he understood why the others did, but Tsuyu was different.

"Would you have preferred for me to not have voted for you?"

"N-No! I'm really grateful, to everyone who voted for me, I just don't get why. Even with what you said...you really think I'd be the best for the job?"

Tsuyu's eyes looked over Kenji and then inclined her head.

"Yes, that's right, I believe you'd be the best candidate. People see you as a bad person, but I see you as a good person. I've seen many different things from you before, even just a few minutes ago with trying to help everyone calm down and relax, and the time with the sludge Villain, I watched on the television, and saw how you tried to save Bakugo-chan and I also saw you crying as well, and wanted people to stop you from hurting others."

Kenji remembered that, and began nodding.

"...Yeah, I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"That's why, I voted for you Kenji-chan. No one can fake those emotions that well, so I understood before we even met that you were a good person, and I am interested in you. I'm sure you'll make a great President."

Kenji's face turned slightly red as Tsuyu leaned closer.

"A-Ah Asu...Tsu-san..."

"Yes, Kenji-chan?"

"N-No, it's nothing. But...you know, you're great at making me feel happy, you know that?"

Tsuyu looked quite shocked at his words, but Kenji's smile in turn made her smile.

"Mr President, we need to go to class, take charge, and lead me there."

"Of course~ Lets go~"

Tsuyu followed Kenji with her eyes, and her body, and she couldn't contain the small smile that was spreading on her face.

* * *

Eventually, making it back to the class, everyone sat down, besides Kenji and Izuku. The young black and white haired boy noticed that Izuku was looking worried about something, so he petted the head of the young boy.

"Deku-kun, what's going on?"

"Ah...erm...Ken-kun, I'm sorry."

Kenji cocked his head.

"About what?"

"...It's just before, I couldn't support you when you were trying to get the others attentions and having them calm down."

"Oh, that? Don't worry about it. It all worked out."

Izuku nodded his head.

"But...Ken-kun, even though you're my best friend, I can't support you as I am!"

"Eh..."

"Y-Yes, though I will always support you like you do me, I'm not the best person for this job!"

"O-Oh right...so, you want someone else to be the Vice President?"

Izuku nodded, and looked over the class.

"Ken-kun is going to be a great President, for anyone who doubts that, they'll see it soon that he is one of the best people for this position. However, I saw someone else who supported Ken-kun as his role better than I could. And that person is, Tenya Iida-kun!"

Iida's eyes widened, his body straightening out, and was touched by what he had said.

"Yeah, if Midoriya vouches for him, then I'm good."

Kirishima began, and then Kaminari continued.

"Yep, he looked like the emergency exit sign guy as well~"

Iida watched on as Kenji merely glanced over him.

"Midoriya-kun...I-I could only humbly accept if Mikami-kun accepted it! S-Since...I said some terrible things to him once, I don't know how effective we'd be as President and Vice President...b-but, if he gives me a chance, then I'll continue to support him!"

Everyone's eyes went towards Kenji who looked around.

"Hehe, well this is kinda awkward..."

"W-Why Ken-kun?"

Izuku wondered, as Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"Because, I was going to suggest having Momo-chan as my Vice President if you didn't want the job." Momo's face tinged pink slightly, as Iida's eyes lowered. "However." Iida's eyes lifted. "Since I'm the President now and Deku-kun placed his trust in him, and I trust Momo-chan quite a lot besides that's who I personally voted for, I shall decide that both Momo-chan and Iida-san shall be my Vice President's!"

The class looked stunned, while Aizawa, in his sleeping bag, raised his head.

"Whatever, that's what you want? Have it, I don't care."

"I-Is that allowed though sir?"

Iida questioned on, Aizawa yawned slightly.

"There's been cases with two Vice Presidents before, it should be fine. I don't really care what you do, just hurry up before I fall asleep."

Iida bowed his head respectfully, while Momo did the same.

"Then, I shall do my best to support Mikami-kun!"

"As shall I, Ken-chan!"

Both Iida and Momo walked towards the front of the class, and stood at either side of Kenji.

The young boy watched the class all looking satisfied enough, with those two at least. He could tell a fair few people didn't want Kenji as the President. But, he had a few peoples expectations to live up to, so he didn't want to let them down.

"Good, now we have to get onto class officers! But first!" Kenji stuck out his two fingers, on both hands, in a peace sign. "Yes! We! Can!"

The class gave him a weird look.

No one said anything.

But, then a very surprisingly snicker came from Aizawa.

"Hah...good one Mikami."

The entire class looked baffled towards Aizawa, and all thought " _Did he just laugh!?_ " in amazement.

* * *

By the end of the day, Kenji yawned as he walked out of the building with Katsuki latched onto his hand. Because the others said that they were currently busy doing whatever it was they were doing, Kenji and Katsuki, who didn't have anything to do, left together, and because they were sort of together, they enjoyed spending time alone.

"Kacchan, are you mad that I didn't vote for you?"

Katsuki shook her head casually.

"Nah, I already knew you wouldn't, you go for practicality over feelings in things like this as if you did, you would have voted for me, I did the same thing. I was going to vote for myself, but I realized you'd be a better candidate. So, I went for you. And you're the President, I get special perks now."

Kenji chuckled, leaning against the young woman.

"Yes, you surely do Kacchan. Speaking of special perks..."

Kenji leaned towards Katsuki, who did the same back, and their lips naturally met in the middle. Since no one was around, they couldn't be seen. And even if they were around, it wouldn't bother them as they felt comfortable enough to do such things.

Breaking apart, Katsuki clung to his arm tightly as they both held small redness on their cheeks.

"Lets go back to your place tonight Ken, definitely in your bed."

"Hmmm, you sure? You don't wanna go home? Wont your Mom be worried? Not that I don't want you there, because I do want you there. I'm just wondering is all."

Katsuki showed a confident smirk on her lips as she moved forward.

"Heh, the hag, and your Mom, are always talking about us being together, and spending as much time together as possible, mostly for their delusions and all. Besides, I'd rather be at your place anyway."

"Ooh Kacchan, you're so romantic~"

Katsuki clicked her tongue as if she was annoyed.

"I'm not romantic, don't need to be."

"If you say so Kacchan~"

Katsuki looked slightly annoyed, but Kenji knew that was just her way and she was happy inside.

As they looked at one another, Shoto casually walked out of the school, and towards the exit. Katsuki scowled, but Kenji smiled.

"Hey, Todoroki-san, thanks for voting for me today."

Shoto paused her body, and looked towards Kenji, and walked closer.

"Yes, it is no problem, I believe you'd be the best. I am sorry, I can't talk, I have things I need to do."

"Oh sorry for stopping you then."

"It is fine." Shoto casually hugged Kenji to Katsuki's great annoyance. "I am leaving now, the hug feels better each time we do it."

"You bitch!"

Katsuki went to attack Shoto, but Shoto dodged out of the way and walked away.

Kenji looked at Katsuki, petting her head gently.

"Come on Kacchan, lets go."

"Yeah...damn Icy Hot bitch."

The pair walked towards the gates, but not before Momo came walking out of the school building and went towards Kenji and Katsuki.

"Ken-chan...erm, Bakugo-san."

"Jugs, what do you want?"

Momo cringed at the name, and then Momo looked awkwardly towards them.

"I was just wondering if I could come over Ken-chan? My Mom and Dad aren't expecting me back for a few hours yet."

Katsuki sighed dramatically.

"For God sake, you know me and Ken are going home together, you're doing this because you're jealous of us."

Momo showed her strong side, and didn't back down for even a second.

"I-I'm not jealous, I just want to spend time with my friend, and as his Vice President, I should always be beside him."

Katsuki looked infuriated, and as if she was going to kill Momo, explosions began going off around her palm.

"You're going to throw that back in my face, aren't you?"

Katsuki growled dangerously, and lowly, making Momo wince.

"N-No, I'm just saying, that he chose me to stand beside him."

"Heh, well Ken chose me as his partner so don't even start with that shit."

"I see. Well, I'm currently speaking to Ken-chan about a few things, a-and when I'm ready, I wont be losing to you."

"Heh, I see. Well, we all know what it means to be Alpha anyway, and that's me. Not you, not anyone is going to take that away from me, especially you. You might have known him in the past, but this is the present bitch and I am his future."

Katsuki gave challenging eyes towards Momo who did the same. Kenji thought he could see sparks going off between their eyes, and he felt cold inside of his body. He didn't know what to say the girls continued to glare at one another.

But that soon ended when Izuku walked up with Ochaco.

"M-My, you both are glaring hard...kinda scary..."

Ochaco admitted, as Izuku looked between them.

"Ken-kun, what's going on?"

Kenji looked between the two women once more, and wasn't exactly sure what the hell was happening.

"Ugh...I'm not entirely sure. But it seems that they are coming over to my house."

"Aah, can I come too?"

"Ooh me too!"

Ochaco added after Izuku, Kenji being surprised as Momo and Katsuki continued glaring at one another.

"You both want to come?"

Izuku adopted a sheepish smile, as he nodded shyly.

"I-I told Uraraka-san that you cook fantastic foods. Sorry, if we're imposing..."

"Erm. No, not really. If you both want to come, I don't see why not. Sure, come over."

"Awesome! Deku was telling me how good it is, I can't wait to taste it!"

Kenji chuckled, and began walking off, with Izuku and Ochaco as Momo and Katsuki continued to glare, without saying anything.

"By the way, Ken-kun, did you ever find out who the fifth person was who voted for you?"

Izuku questioned as they continued walking off.

"Aah, no, I never did. Whoever it was, isn't saying. It doesn't matter I guess, they voted for me and if they want to remain hidden, then that's up to them, I'm just gonna do my best being the President...weird, I didn't think I'd be voted the President. Seems I touched more people than I thought I did. Anyway, I'm going to be cooking a Mexican dish tonight. Do you both like that?"

"Ooh, I like Mexican!"

"Aah, me too Ken-kun!"

Ochaco and Izuku both smiled out, as Kenji tossed his eyes backwards, seeing the pair still glaring and unmoving.

"Hey, are you two coming?"

Momo and Katsuki snapped out of their glaring, seeing Kenji and the others off to the distance. So, they nodded, and caught up to the trio, and walked off together. Watching from a distance, was the fifth mysterious voter, who looked pleased with what was going on.

* * *

Late one evening, Grim Reaper slowly went down a dark alleyway with Himiko following after him, playing with her new knife. Twirling it in her fingers, she tossed it up into the air, and then caught it casually, and spun it.

"My, this knife is so cool Dad!"

"Indeed, it can help you drain opponents blood rather quickly. Sharp, agile and is hooked up to a special area within the hilt of the blade as well where blood can be stored, like that device you carry on your back, it has a design where it sucks up as much blood as it can from surrounding areas you cut like a sponge, and store it, something rather useful for your Quirk. Isn't that pretty cool? I do come in handy sometimes."

Himiko giggled, nodding her head.

"Definitely, you are so hooked up! This is the best knife ever! But...why are we walking into an alleyway anyway? You didn't tell me."

"Because I'm going to kill you."

Himiko gasped...

But then the pair starting chuckling.

"Funny, but why are we really here?"

"I'm meeting an old acquaintance of mine, someone I might need the assistance of in the future. They're...demented, lets go with that, but we have some similar ideals. But, he has less tact than I do. So, he could be dangerous. Though, even if he tries, I'll deal with him, you just stay back."

"Okay, so why am I here then~?"

"Look out, you never know what pesky Hero, or asshole could be listening in. Also, to see someone that I don't mind as a person."

"Hmmm, good point."

Himiko finished off, only to widen her eyes when a knife came close to her face so fast she thought it was a bullet.

Just before it could touch her, Grim Reaper unleashed a timed Death Wave from his fingers, and knocked the knife away from Himiko's body, protecting her body. He then pulled in front of her, and grabbed his scythe, twirled it around and aimed for the man stood before them.

"Nice of you to have arrived. But, in future, don't attack the girl."

The man stood there with a sword, and knives, and other things attached to him, and in red cloth, gave a sneer.

"Now, now, Grim Reaper, what are you doing here?"

Grim Reaper ran a hand through his hair.

"It has been a while, Chizome."

"I go by Stain now."

Stain didn't exactly look pleased as he said that, but Grim Reaper didn't seem to care.

"Last I heard, you went by Stendhal."

Stain narrowed his eyes.

"Well, lots have happened since then, and you as well, look at you, how different you are. Now, what is it that you want exactly?"

"I have a job for you in the future, I'm going to be revealing myself to the world soon, very soon, and I would like it if you decided to join my side."

Stain gave him a callous look.

"Sorry, but I'm on a mission to-"

"Rid the world of Pro Hero's that don't meet your standards of Heroism." Stain growled as Grim Reaper continued. "Yes, I understand that. Our goals, at least one of mine, isn't so different. The world is changing...Stain, and soon, the world is going to get a big wake up call. This society is built on greed, and belittles people that have 'evil' Quirk's, when Hero's nowadays seem to be sometimes as bad as the Villains if not worse. Like, take Endeavour for one, he's quite the bastard, he's worse than some people that work for me. Now, will you listen to what I have to say? Or, do I have to make you submit then you'll listen to what I say?"

Stain smirked, and stuck out his long tongue, smacking his lips together.

"You think you can take me? I've killed a lot of Pro Hero's, strong ones. What makes you think you can take me?"

"Because, they weren't me."

Himiko felt a killing intent run through her from Stain and Grim Reaper, and she didn't know which was scarier...no, she could see that while Stain had a blood thirsty look to him, Grim Reaper was more calm, which was more terrifying from what he was releasing.

"Then that's too bad!"

Stain didn't waste time, and threw a knife at Grim Reaper who merely dodged to the side. But as he did, Stain got close, and swung his sword for Grim Reaper, who deflected with his scythe rather easily, pushing back the man, and did a large swing of his blade, unleashing a thin layer of Death energy, something that Stain widened his eyes at and did several back-flips, before launching himself upwards, and avoiding the attack all together, which sliced a lamppost in half at the end of the alleyway.

"Now, are you going to listen to me? Or, shall we keep dancing?"

"I like this dance though, lets not stop it now!"

Taking out several blades, he launches them without a care. Grim Reaper does a surprise movement, and launches himself towards the knives so fast Himiko was left in a daze. But, Grim Reaper easily swatted the blades away, only for Stain to appear on his right, his sword ready to swing down onto the black haired man's body.

However, Grim Reaper sudden movement stunned Stain, as within a second, the scythe was there, blocking the sword which gave off sparks between the bladed weapons.

"You're better than I remember, Stain."

"Heh, and you've managed to keep your skills as scary as ever."

Grim Reaper pushes away from Stain, and floats back down to the ground, only for Stain to move quickly, and slash his blade towards Grim Reaper. Because of the insane speed of Stain, Grim Reaper matched it and moved out of the way of the blade each time, going left, and right, and then ducking another blade, and finally batting away the last attempt to stab the young man.

"Well, that's how it is when you have a Quirk like mine."

Adding a thin layer of the Death energy to the blade, the swings for Stain's sword, which he blocks with, but Stain notices that the blade also began to rust, to be worn from the single slice.

"...Your damn Quirk, killing even my sword, are you?"

"Yes, that's right, Stain. You might be good, I praise your skills highly. But, with my Quirk, weapons aren't your friend. In fact, nothing can be anyone's friend with my Quirk, I'll kill anything. I might not be as flashy as Endeavour, but my Quirk can kill anything, living, and non living."

"I see...so, is she your friend?"

Grim Reaper realizes what he was doing, and grabbed Stain's hand with lightning speed fast, his hand dancing with black miasma. But, Stain pulls away and uses his insane speed to get behind Himiko, and grab her, putting a knife to the girls throat, something that Grim Reaper seemed completely calm about, not even showing a hint of worry.

"My, Himiko, you got captured. Where you day dreaming again?"

"I was thinking about my marriage to Kenji-kun~"

She said as if she wasn't at knife point at all.

Stain looked confused.

"I see. Well, I wont come to your rescue."

Himiko giggled wildly, as Stain gave a confused look.

"...Why don't you care that I've got this girl in my clutches? Don't you care for this girl?"

"On the contrary, I do care for her, she's going to be my daughter in law one day." Himiko giggled while swaying her head side to side. "But, she's been trained by me, if she can't get out of that then, I'll be disappointed."

Stain didn't understand what the hell was going on, but Himiko saw the shaking of the hand that Grim Reaper touched. Upon seeing that, she swiftly grabbed the hand, knocking it away from her, shocking Stain, and because the knife was in that hand, she got it away from her throat, as she jumped, backwards kicking Stain in the face, and forced him backwards.

Then, she forward flipped out of the area, then jumped towards Grim Reaper like an acrobat.

Stain didn't allow that, and launched a knife for her body, Grim Reaper snickering.

"Spin."

Doing as he asked, she began spinning, while he pointed his finger like a gun for her.

Shooting off a small bullet of Death energy, the bullet went right past Himiko's face, knocking the knife away from her body, as she landed, and jumped behind Grim Reaper, who gave her a pet on the head.

"Are you okay Himiko?"

"Yup, I can't die yet Dad~ I still need to marry Kenji-kun after what he did for me~ I have to repay that by becoming his wife of course~"

"Of course..."

Grim Reaper tilted his head back, seeing a knife coming for him. Dodging to the side with a smile, the knife lightly grazed his cheek, drawing some blood. Stain saw a chance, and narrowed the distance, sticking out his tongue as Grim Reaper sighed, allowing the man to lick his face, and then jump backwards, spinning his sword.

"Now that I've licked your blood, you should be..."

Not seeing any change in Grim Reaper at all and Himiko merely began chewing chewing gum, he became confused, his hand shaking while Grim Reaper cocks his head back to Himiko.

"Chewing gum?"

"Kenji-kun changed chewing gum recently to a new flavor, this is nice."

"Ah, I see."

Stain stood there, and looked at his shaking hand, wondering why it wasn't stopping, and also the fact that Grim Reaper wasn't on the ground either.

"W-What? W-Why aren't you..."

"Paralyzed?" Stain narrowed his eyes. "That's because, the instant you cut my cheek, I killed the blood that was coming there, and added a thin layer of Death to my cut, so any blood that tried to leak out, would be killed off." Seeing for himself, the cut began bleeding once more, Grim Reaper wiping away the blood with his sleeve. "Also, wondering why your hand is shaking so much?"

"...You've done something to me."

Grim Reaper gave a complimentary smile.

"That's right. Before you attacked this girl, I grabbed your hand and sent my Death into you, attempting to kill off your muscles and what not. Seems like I managed to weaken them a little though, due to the limited time we were connected. Don't worry, the shaking should stop within a minute or so, I can choose to kill off permanently, or temporarily depending on the length of time I have my hands on your being. I'm the personification of Death, anything that comes my way, living, or non living, shall die."

Stain looked stunned while Himiko was excited.

"That's Dad for you~" Himiko giggled, putting her hands to her face. "He's like super cool! You're Mr Stainy and I respect you, but my Dad is so much cooler! He's got a real good dream to change this world for the better~ And I'll be marrying his son too, who did something for me that I can't ever repay but I'll try my best~ Aaah, when we marry, it will be a white, and perhaps red, wedding~"

Stain gave the girl a curious look, and decided to speak to Grim Reaper.

"...You can do that?"

"I can kill flesh with my energy blasts though non living things are easier to kill, like your sword then. I'm not as strong as All Might and Endeavour's flames are probably stronger than myself, but with my Quirk, I can defeat Endeavour's flames, kill them, and as for All Might, his fists might reach me, but they'll never be as strong as they would be punching someone else due to my Quirk which will kill off the force to weaken the blows, a certain Quirk stealing bastard made sure I'd be a very strong weapon. People wonder why I'm so dangerous, that's the reason right there. But, Stain, this is pointless, we could keep dancing all night, but there will be murder on the dance floor if you keep attacking me, or if you try and touch this girl again, especially that one, try that and I'll end you right here and now. So, what do you say? Are you going to listen to me?"

Begrudgingly, Stain had to admit that Grim Reaper was a very powerful opponent, and he didn't dislike him, so he slowly nodded.

"I'll listen, but there's no guarantee that I'll agree with you and join your side."

"Good man, under those psychotic tendencies you have, you aren't stupid. Now, let us talk..."

Stain listened intently to what Grim Reaper had to say, while Himiko smiled happily.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got the Class President, with Kenji being the President! Seems that he's more popular than he thought he was!**

 **But, before that, a little fun with Kenji and Katsuki, showing how close they're becoming, Shoto even becoming more intrigued about him, and desires hugs~ Though because of Katsuki's forwardness, the other girls aren't going to sit on their hands and do nothing, we'll see them become more bold in the future.**

 **Hikari was Sensei for the day (and might be permanently in the future), and the entire school going nuts over her presence, even people professing love to her, and other things, she's very popular, though Kenji seems fine with Hikari and All Might hooking up~**

 **And we learned about her being the 3** **rd** **Ranked Hero along with some applications to her Quirk, she's right behind All Might and Endeavour so she's quite the Hero, not the most powerful, but her techniques make up for her lack of power, and quite the inspiration to female Hero's, even setting up things like bridal training for the girls of U.A, at least Class 1A. For the canon Hero list, just push everyone down one to slot after Endeavour for Hikari to be there, I thought about her ranking and thought that would be perfect, she's not a powerhouse, but she's got skills with her Life Quirk, and we'll see them in the future.**

 **But thanks to what's been happening since the incident back in Chapter Five, Iida's been paying attention and is beginning to truly see that Kenji isn't a bad person, and now with him as President (which is going to help his story arc through the series), Momo and Iida as his Vice Presidents (seeing this setup in an anime before, I thought it would be cool if they both were his Vice Presidents and will also be some plot related points later on) U.A's got quite the good set up.**

 **At the end, we finally saw Grim Reaper in action, and why he is feared, killing anything, muscles, swords, along with even Quirks themselves to a degree, or rather the affects the Quirk's have, but there is a limit to what he can do and drawbacks to his more dangerous skills and certain ways he has to use it for certain types of Death skills he needs to use, as most people have within MHA, but he's no pushover as shown with Stain.**

 **Himiko also hinted as to why she loves Kenji so much, something that he has done for her. But, what's Grim Reaper got planned now with Stain? What does he want Stain for? Will Stain even agree to join sides with Grim Reaper? Or go solo? At least it seems Stain is willing to talk to him, so something might happen~ And what did Kenji do for Himiko for her to fall in love with him? All shall be revealed, eventually!**

 **Next chapter, there's going to be a reunion of family, it's going to be explosive (not because of Katsuki) as we go to the USJ! For those Kenji x Tsuyu shippers out there, they are going to have quite the moment during the USJ arc, which is going to kick off their romance and even Himiko's gonna be involved during the arc, so look forward to that, along with some other things I've got planned for the USJ arc! Until next time!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	9. The Dance Life and Death!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yeah, I like the USJ as well, and it's gonna be shaken a bit, as we'll see here. Yeah, there's some older anime where there's two vice presidents. And I'm guessing that's Bleach you're talking about?**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Hehe, you never know, after her experiences, she's definitely going to have a think about it. Yeah, I think that's what it was supposed to be about, and I could totally see Hikari being the tough girl back in the day. And yeah, it really could. I could see them being referred to as that, and indeed yeah, Shoto, Deku, and Kenji could be the new trinity, they're the most powerful of Class 1A after all. Indeed, we are going to get a big moment between them, where it begins for them to develop their relationship, and it's going to be in the next chapter~ I could totally see him doing that. Yeah, there's something that happened with Himiko and Kenji in the past, what that is, we'll soon discover. And yeah she'll make 'great friends' with a few people~ Heh, that would be a fun moment~**

 **D-Koy24; Probably yeah. Maybe it could have been Tokoyami. I can confirm that Hikari is going to be at the USJ before the other teachers arrive, we'll see why in this chapter. In a way, she probably is like that, less hyperactive though.**

 **KobayashiSenpai; You never know, she could do~ She would be a good teacher yeah~ Hehe, Shoto surely is yeah, she doesn't care, she just does it. Indeed, I've got some cool things planned for the USJ arc, and it's gonna be quite the few chapters, and Tsuyu and Kenji's romantic moment is gonna begin there. Ooh Momo will do, I've got some cool plans for that. We did yeah, Grim Reaper's no pushover, he can keep up with the best of them. And thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; She is yeah, she's gonna be busy if she does end up doing that. Ooh yeah, they'd be quite happy about it. Indeed, they look up to her, and see her as quite the guiding force. She is indeed, it's quite the Trinity~ He has yeah, we'll see him display his leadership skills soon enough. And he's even managed to begin to win over Iida as well. It is yeah, they're gonna begin their friendship there, and we'll see more of that in the future. Indeed, he's quite strong, and has a unique handle of his Quirk. And a small hint to it yeah, we'll see more of that in the future. Indeed, we'll find out eventually~**

 **The Brilliant Star; It was a more calm chapter, but a good one to reveal a few things about the characters, and their skills, and their future story lines and things like that. Ooh yeah, she'll be included during those arcs, USJ she's got a big role there. Maybe he might be saved from being arrested, it would shake things up, wouldn't it? Indeed yeah, there's gonna be a reveal or two coming up in the future. And thanks very much~**

 **Ragna; Ooh don't worry, I've got plans for Mt Lady and Midnight coming up soon~ And it could do yeah~**

 **Guest 1; Probably would yeah~ Indeed yeah, even Tokoyami had a little thing for Hikari there. Heh, I could totally see him doing that~**

 **Guest007; Thanks! Yeah, she could have done it secretly, who knows~? Yeah, she's got some trauma from that. It's gonna be a fun moment during the story. Toru's quite the pervy minded girl huh? In his own way, yeah he's beginning to see that Kenji isn't as bad as he thought he was. Indeed, I've been waiting for it too, as Tsuyu is a fav of mine. There will be yeah, all of them will have moments where they begin to truly fall for him. Stain's gonna be fun~ Me too~ I dunno yet, perhaps~ It was sad yeah.**

 **Guest 2; Hehe, that would be quite the funny moment. Ooh that's funny, I lol'ed at that imagining Katsuki doing that. I could actually see that happening, I might tweak something's for her raging moments yeah.**

 **Kamen Rider W; Ooh she'll come to realize sooner or later about it in her own way.**

 **Guest 3; She probably would do, considering everything that's happened. Heh, that would be cool~**

 **Guest 4; I could see Izuku saying something like that~**

 **Guest 5; Those look like some cool matchups, I'm probably going to keep the Uraraka vs Bakugo fight as that's one of my favourites from the series, and Katsuki and Kenji are gonna fight during that arc, when we'll see~**

 **Striker Studios; She surely does know what she wants, and she'll take it as well. She does yeah, she'll express her feelings when the times right. She does yeah, she's quite beautiful and kind and powerful, quite the combo for most men to like. He surely is a bad ass huh~? Yes, Kenji can as well, and as we go, we'll see Kenji's Quirk mature, and bring out more power with it like Grim Reaper can.**

 **WakeWalker; She totally is adorable huh~? Kinda does huh, the three of them could be like that. And thanks!**

 **xhope14x; Well, Midnight's been shown to like younger men, and Mt Lady has a past with Hikari that we have been hinted at, explored later on, so that's one of the ways. I've got plans for all of them.**

 **Guest 6; That would be a cool thing to do~ Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 7; Yes, that's right, when it does happen, she'll be the number two hero. Indeed, it's going to be a cute moment, and yeah, probably~**

 **Guest 8; That would be a fun reference~**

 **Guest 9; Yeah, that would be cool~ Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 10; Ooh yeah, I'm gonna have a moment like that happen. It was, and yeah, maybe he's okay with Kenji.**

 **Nobody important; It will be yeah, they'll have a fight. Yeah, at that point, Kenji wont care, and just rip it off.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks! Yup, they surely are happy~ Hehe, she's quite bold huh~? Indeed, they all love her~ She's quite the adorable Hero it seems~ Ooh yeah, if they keep coming onto her, he might have to unleash something to make them stop. Indeed, Hikari's on the ball and knows what's what. They have a relationship, a good friendship at least. Thanks! Yeah, he's the President now, with Momo and Iida, he'll be alright. Hehe, yeah, seems like he can at least a little~ They have yeah. You never know, he could do, we'll find out in the future the details of that conversation between them. Thanks yeah, it's gonna be something~ He wouldn't really know about it during that time though, but you never know, Hikari might be able to fully or at least better, heal his eyes, if something where to happen to them. Ooh yeah, there's something gonna happen with the Nomu. And he is indeed~ Yup, we finally got the official ranking. He will eventually, he can't right now, but thats what training is for, he could have those wings. And thanks! Yeah, I don't see why not, maybe by that time, they could be friends. And that would be pretty cool~ That would be pretty cool, acknowledging a few things.**

 **Anonymous; Hey! Thanks very much! He did indeed, and he's gonna be showing real soon why he would be a good Class President. She very much is quite loved huh? She is quite strong, she's not powerful in the traditional sense, but her skills, and techniques make up for that in a few ways as we'll see soon. Hehe, Hikari is quite determined to make her child very happy~ And yeah, that's probably the reason~ Yeah, the USJ arc is going to be quite explosive and fun~ It's going to expand more on Kenji, and Hikari among others. And yeah, Kenji and Tsuyu are going to have quite the moment between them. Ooh the Sports Festival, I've got a number of ideas for that~ I've not watched much and find it, it's okay.**

 **Guest 11; That would be so what Kenji would do if he was in his nerd zone. Ooh yeah, Hikari's going to be there for that, and is going to show a few things and embarrass her son in loving ways~**

 **Anime PJ; Indeed, you've got to love them and fear them at the same time~ Hehe, she wants her son to be happy~ Indeed, it's going to grow Kenji as a character more, starting with the USJ, we're gonna see a bit more from Kenji in this arc. Hmmm, where Grim Reaper falls huh. I can't spoil much, but he isn't completely evil, and there's a massive reason, more than one, why he does what he does, and why he would team up with Stain. And thanks!**

 **Guest 12; Hehe, that would be funny, Kenji would just stare at it, and be like "What am I looking at?" and Toru could be like "He's staring so intently at my boobs~" or something like that.**

 **Guest 13; That would be pretty cool~**

 **Guest 14; That would be cool. Hehe, that would be pretty funny~ I could see Akeno caring for him, as he wouldn't be able to be blamed for that kind of situation. And I could totally see Akeno doing something like that, it would be cool~ Lightning and flames, perhaps yeah, it might be fun~ Nice harem, and I could see oc being as protective, so when Ise tries something with Akeno, well it could be quite fun~**

 **Guest 15; Yeah, he could do that~ Sounds good to me~**

 **AlphaOmega; He surely is yeah, and indeed~ Yeah, he's got Momo and Iida by his side. Indeed yeah~ They really do~ Though I don't think Katsuki cares all that much. Yeah, they all love her, she's quite the hit~ He's got some like Stain yeah, not exactly like his, but there was something that happened to make him the way he is, and we'll learn more of it as we go on, even some in this chapter.  
**

 **Kamen Rider W; I'm writing it, so I don't know when it will be finished yet.**

 **Guest 16; That would be pretty funny, I could see him doing that.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Dance Life and Death!**

"No...don't..."

Kenji murmured, in his sleep. Katsuki, who was beside him, watched on and shook his body, seeing the distress on his face.

"Ken, wake up. You're having a bad dream, get up."

Shaking him a little hard, his eyes widened and his breathing became slightly more laboured.

"K-Kacchan...what..."

"You were speaking in your sleep, seemed distressed. Something wrong?"

Kenji sat up, and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Bad dream, is all." She knew it was more than that, but didn't push it. "Say...Kacchan, you like being here with me, right?"

Katsuki yawned, sitting up, nodding her head.

"That's right. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, other than with you."

She added, hugging his arm which brought him comfort.

"Kacchan, you're so kind... Anyway, Kacchan, you've been staying here a lot, you might as well move here~ I'll make room in my closet~"

"Heh, it would save me going home to get some clothes, and I'm sure the hag would be okay with it, she keeps pushing this marriage shit." Katsuki's fingers brushed over his cheek, and brought his head towards her shoulder. "Whatever you dream about, you wake up next to me, remember that."

"You're right, bad dreams, I hate them. Now, I'm gonna get breakfast ready, see you down there."

"Yeah, see you down there."

Katsuki smirked lightly, as he overlapped his lips with her own in a loving kiss between the two of them, and pulled away.

Slipping out of the bed, he slips on some pants, and a shirt, and walks out of the door.

Bypassing the hallway, and going down the stairs, he noticed a bunch of letters through the door.

Sighing, he goes towards them, and picks them up, looking at the letters, all addressed "Demon." meaning him, and read them to himself, each quite vile, and telling him what he already knew people thought of him.

In a brief moment of sadness, Kenji's Death Quirk activated, and disintegrated the letters in his palm, as Hikari walked down the stairs, looking towards his disheartened face.

"Hey spring breeze, are you okay?"

Kenji adopts a soft smile, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm gonna make everyone breakfast~"

Kenji waved and walked off to the kitchen.

As he did, her eyes went towards the boy, and lowered her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Kenji...I really wish I could take your pain away, and make everyone see what I do."

Muttering to herself, Hikari goes towards the kitchen and adopts a smile so Kenji didn't worry about her.

* * *

Because Katsuki had to do something early in the morning, that required her to go home for it, Kenji decided to get to school early. Even if it was only a weekday, it seemed that it wasn't that busy for what was around 8 in the morning.

Walking through the seldom area of the city he lived in, his eyes flowed from side to side.

However, he was soon met with a Villain. Seemingly, it was causing havoc, he couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, and he didn't much care honestly. All he could see was the hulking form before him, and the sharp claws on his hand.

"Hmmmmmn, what a young boy~ Shall I slice and dice you!?"

Kenji remained calm under the eyes of the creature before him.

"Depends."

"On?"

The creature asked, as Kenji snickered.

"Depends if you know who I am."

The Villain held a questioning face.

"What are you talking about?"

Kenji rolled his eyes, running a hand through his black and white locks.

"I'm called Kenji Mikami."

"K-Kenji Mikami...t-that name is...t-the son of the infamous Grim Reaper!?"

Kenji nodded slowly, as he placed his hand in his pocket.

"That's right, now if you'll be a good monster, and stay-"

BANG!

Kenji blinked as a giant fist came down from up above.

Kenji's eyes looked upwards, and saw that it was the fist of Mt Lady, who had taken him down. Kenji continued to blink as Mt Lady's eyes went towards Kenji.

"Ooh my, it's you Kenji-kun!"

She cheered, shrinking her body down. Watching her shrink down to his height, or rather shorter since she was, the young woman came bouncing over, and immediately placed a hand on his back, and pulled him closer.

"M-Mt Lady-san!"

"My, it is you Kenji-kun! Couldn't tell being all the way up there. How have you been~?"

"G-Great, and that Villain..."

"Oh, thanks for stalling him, he was getting away. With all of these damn tight spaces, it is difficult getting my body through. Though, I'm sure your slender body wouldn't have a problem sliding into, naughty places, right Kenji-kun?"

His face tinged pink as Mt Lady clung onto his arm.

"A-Ah erm...w-what…?"

"It's just, look at how handsome you're becoming all of the time. Like when you were a cute little boy, and now, you've got a man's face. Look at your face, so adorable." Mt Lady's fingers slowly slid onto his face, making his blush intensify. "By the way, I've decided something Kenji-kun."

"H-Huh? What?"

"Yeah, when you graduate U.A, you should totally come and work in my agency, as my sidekick, and then eventual Hero."

"O-Oh, I didn't know that yo-you even thought about me!"

Mt Lady giggled, as some cops came and dealt with the Villain.

"Well, you do have a good appeal to you. You've got a cute face, and quite the body. Do you work out?"

"O-Only when I can..."

Mt Lady looked Kenji up and down in his school uniform. Taking in, every inch of the young boy, her hands cupped his bicep, and liked what she was feeling.

"Yes, you will do quite well Kenji-kun. Sometime, you and I should totally do a photo shoot together."

"A-A photo shoot?"

"Exactly! You are cute, and I am not bad looking either, I'm sure that we would be able to make a lot of money together~ If only to starve off those bills that keep cropping up. You'd think people would pay for collateral damage that I do saving the day. I guess that's just not how society works nowadays, huh."

In some weird way, Kenji couldn't deny what she was saying.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Mt Lady-san."

"So, you're going to school huh...well, I'll walk with you~"

"But, that Villain..."

When asking about it, Mt Lady waved her hand without a concern.

"Aaah, don't worry about it. The cops have that. Besides, I wanna walk with you~"

"Why?"

"Because you're so cute, Kenji-kun, I like cute. Besides, I've got to learn more about my future sidekick and all, and what better way than to walk to school together~ Hehe, people will probably mistake me as a student as well~"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, and left it at that.

But, he didn't mind and they walked towards the school together.

On the way, Mt Lady talked about herself, and Kenji did the same, getting to know one another on a more personal level, he also couldn't deny that having her cling to his arm wasn't so bad, especially when he felt her quite decent sized chest on his arm, though he didn't know if he should say anything or not.

"Hahaha, it is so tough being a Pro Hero, especially at my age. All of the older ones take all the good ones, it isn't fair."

"It must be hard starting out on your own Mt Lady-san."

Mt Lady nodded her head with a dramatic sigh.

"Yeah, you're right. Say, you're smart, what can I do to get more people interested in me? I've got to get up there, and show these people that they can believe in me as well."

"Well, you'll just have to show them what's what, you know? You can't really do anything other than your best, and build your reputation. Maybe, getting to places quicker might help out, then you can take them out, or show good sportsmanship with fellow Hero's. I know from my Mom, everyone adores her because she can get on with pretty much anyone."

"Yes, you might be right about that Kenji-kun. Sensei is quite popular because of her kindness. Maybe I'll just have to try that, and work well with others, and do what's asked of me as well. Well, I'll always just fall back on my cute Kenji-kun when I need too~"

"F-Falling on me?"

He murmured, as they reached the school. Kenji noticed that it seemed pretty quiet, and there weren't anyone around.

"That's right, because Kenji-kun is my-"

"Alright." Walking up, perhaps it was planned, Kenji didn't know, Midnight crept closer. "It seems that you have come here, with a student. What are you planning now Mt Lady?"

Mt Lady shot a challenging look towards Midnight as her eyes fluttered.

"That's right, because I wanted to walk with my future sidekick is all. Don't worry about it at all."

"There is always a worry with you." Midnight crossed the distance, and pulled Kenji closer to her, his face landing on her breasts. "Aaah~ You wild boy, going for my boobs~"

"N-No! That's a mistake! I just..."

When he went to pull away, Midnight placed a hand on the back of his head, and held it to her large bust to the great annoyance of Mt Lady.

"It's okay Kenji-kun don't worry about it. I happen to like forward men like you. I've been thinking about you a lot lately, I have to confess. During the Entrance Exam, and during the battle trials, I watched you, and saw how again and again, your clothes keep coming off."

"T-That wasn't planned..."

"Even still, you showing off your lower body towards me, I became hot. Between these breasts of mine, and kept thinking about you." Her slender fingers brushed against his reddening cheeks, cupping the boys face, and leaned closer. "Would it be okay if I tease you even more?"

"T-Tease me!? T-That's..."

"Hey! Hag! Hands off the teenager!" Midnight's eye twitched, as Mt Lady pulled Kenji towards her, and held his frame against her own. "You can't have Kenji-kun! He's too cute and precious for someone as sadistic as you!"

Midnight smacked her lips together, seeing the innocently shy look on Kenji's face.

"Yes, you're right Mt Lady, he is very precious, and needs to be taken care of. I wonder how many times I could spank his butt, and what his reactions would be~?"

Something stirred within Midnight, and she came a little more forward, pulling closer to the young boy. Her hand slowly reached towards his lower body, but Mt Lady slapped her hand away, and held onto Kenji's body tightly.

"Don't worry Kenji-kun, I wont let the old lady touch your body."

"Don't call me an old lady!"

Midnight yelled towards her, making Mt Lady smile dangerously.

"What's wrong? You aren't woman enough for Kenji-kun, he likes them a little closer to his age."

"Hmph, clearly you can't understand the mindset of a teenage boy. They like older, more mature women, and wish to explore more about their bodies." She snatched Kenji out of the clutches of Mt Lady, and held him to her bust, stroking his black and white locks. "Now, follow me Kenji-kun and we'll begin the experiments~ First, I'll remove your shirt..."

"Oi! Stay away from him!"

Mt Lady snatched him away once more. Only for this time to trip over Midnight foot by mistake, and fell down to the ground, dragging Midnight along with him. Falling flat on his face, right against Mt Lady's bust, and Midnight hugging him from behind, with her boobs pushed fully against his body, his cheeks burned bright red.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy sometimes!"

Mt Lady's cheeks began to turn red as well, glancing at the boy who looked at her with doe eyes.

"Ooh precious, it's okay, it was an accident, you don't have to apologize. Now, you can just keep your head there as long as you want to~"

Speaking in a cutesy voice, Kenji felt like he was melting from stimulation overload.

"My oh my Kenji-kun! Your back is so broad! So manly, and muscular as well! I'm excited to see where we go in the future~"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly at Midnight's response, and felt his body heating up even more than it was beforehand.

* * *

Later on that day, Kenji and the others sat in class. He was speaking to Momo and Iida, about classroom duties, and other things that he would need to talk about, being the President of the class and all. Though even if it was a weird thing for Kenji, he couldn't deny that he was having a good time in doing it, and it certainly gave him quite the thrill when he got to do things like this.

"Since we'll be eventually having tests, we can't let the class falter during those exams. Though obviously everyone needs to rank in the class, we can't have their scores fall below a certain average." Kenji began, as the other two listened. "Right now, I don't think we have any major tests coming up. But when we do in the future, we probably should organize study sessions and help those who might not be so inclined to studying, different methods of studying. Everyone learns differently and all."

Iida raised a finger to his chin in deep thought.

"Yes, I see where you're coming from Mikami-kun. We should assess what and who needs the most, and then see who would benefit the most from these extra lessons."

"As he said Ken-chan, it probably would be for the best. People like, Kaminari-san for one would need this help, his attention span is...well, less than it should be. And there's a few others I think would benefit in general, from what I can tell."

Kenji agreed with what Momo said with a small laugh.

"Yes, you're not wrong. Alright, we should try and see who would need the help, and when the time for tests come up, we should have study sessions, and come up with clever ways for us to get through to them."

Momo and Iida nodded in agreement to what Kenji said, and began chatting about that while Katsuki who sat in front of Kenji, was happy internally that he was truly growing more as a person and showing his sides more easily than he did before.

Shoto however, who had been reading a book this entire time, stood up, and walked towards Kenji.

Katsuki looked on, as Shoto glanced at the book, and then glanced at Kenji, who smiled towards her.

"Morning Todoroki-san, did you come for a hug~?"

"One moment, and yes." Kenji chuckled, standing up and gave her a hug, to Katsuki's eternal annoyance. "Now..." As Kenji broke the hug, Shoto nodded to herself. "Are your, legs tired?"

"No, why?"

"Because...you have been running through my mind all night long."

Momo and Katsuki shared a glance between them as if to say "What the hell?" at the mostly monotone delivery of the line, but Kenji placed a hand on his face, and gained a light pink dusting.

"Awwww, that's so nice~"

"Yes. Also, do you have a map?"

"For what?"

Kenji asked while his eyes looked into her own.

"Because...I just got lost in your eyes."

Momo and Katsuki once again shared a look, but Kenji's face turned even more red and leaned closer.

"You're so kind Todoroki-san~"

" _It seems to be working, I should thank Ashido-san for this helpful book._ " Shoto thought to herself as Mina herself watched on with a wide smile, as she continued. "Your hand, looks heavy, allow me to hold it for you."

"Really...? Okay~"

Katsuki's eyes twitched wildly as Kenji and Shoto stare at one another and held one another's hands, with what seemed to Katsuki at least a romantic moment, and she was confused.

"Okay!" Katsuki gave an outburst, while Kenji and Shoto still held hands. "What are you doing?"

"I believe I am, becoming more intimate with Mikami-kun."

"What...?"

Katsuki growled, showing confusion at the same time.

"Yes, in this book, it is a handy guide to become more acquainted with men, and I wish to do so with Mikami-kun."

"Give it me!" Katsuki snatches the book, as Momo goes to look at it. "Pick up lines?! Really!? Cheesy ones at that!"

Momo took the book while saying "Let me see that." and read some of them to herself.

"Yes, someone suggested to me that I should read this if I would like to become closer to Mikami-kun, and it seems to be working as well."

Katsuki sighs loudly, and shakes her head, as Momo hums to herself.

"Ken-chan."

"Yeah Momo-chan?"

Gaining his attention, Momo looks on with nerves.

"Y-Yes...lets see...okay." She clears her throat, and continues without checking what she was reading. "I'll treat you like my homework. I'll slam you on the table and do you all night loooo...ooh wait!" Realizing what she just said, her cheeks burned bright red. "I read the wrong one Ken-chan! I meant to read the one under it! Ooh no..."

"People call me crazy..."

Katsuki murmured, Momo gaining teary eyes, while Shoto tilted her head curiously, Toru who listened, began to laugh with Mina.

"Awww, I'd do Kenji-kun all night long~"

Toru sang out, Katsuki giving her a weird look.

"Ghost! You will not do anything with him!"

"But, I'd like too..."

"You're a Ghost, it can't happen."

"But...I'm invisible, not a ghost..."

Katsuki shook her head, as Toru hummed to herself.

"I've got it Ken-chan!" Momo clears her throat, and smiles happily. "Roses are red, my face is too, that only happens, when I'm around you."

Katsuki rolls her eyes, but Kenji continues to smile with shiny eyes.

"Awww Momo-chan, that's really sweet~"

"W-Well, it seemed to be quite nice so I thought I should say it..."

Kenji and Momo smile towards one another, while Shoto takes back her book, and continues reading some of it to herself.

* * *

However, Aizawa soon came into the class so everyone sat down, and looked lazily around the room as usual. Scanning the sea of students, his eyes briefly landed on Kenji. The young boy looked back at him, and didn't say anything, other than just look on with a curious face.

Aizawa then coughed into his hand and continued.

"Today's training is going to be a little different." He began, glancing over the class once more. "You'll have three instructors. Myself, All Might, and another Faculty member will be keeping tabs on you."

A lot of the students looked wary about this.

"Why three..."

"Probably because of the break in the other day." Kenji answered for Iida. "Because, even if it was the media, they don't want to take the chance of what happened before, happening with us students around. We're the future of the Hero's business, and if that means we'll be attacked, then they want to prevent that."

Iida nodded his head at the plausible explanation that he had been given.

"Sir!" Sero called, his hand going into the air, gaining Aizawa's attention. "What kind of training will we be doing today?"

Aizawa waved a hand lazily through his hair and casually yawned at the same time. The card that he held up a few seconds later, were written in blue, and it merely said 'RESCUE' which caused the students in the class to light up their eyes with extreme happiness.

"Rescue! You'll be placed into different situations. Shipwrecks, fires, and natural disasters among things of that nature."

"Disasters huh?" Kaminari grinned. "Sounds like we're in for a big workout."

"Totally!"

Mina cheered, as Tsuyu smiled.

"Finally, I'll be able to show how good I am in the water ribbit."

"Aah, this is going to be for the men! The manliest challenges! It separates the men from the boys! I'm shaking with excitement!"

"Hey, Ken-chan, I wonder what challenges we do?"

"I hope that's there's fire, and explosions. Maybe Kacchan can do something for me. It always is fun when things go boom~"

Momo chuckled at the sight of Kenji's eyes lighting up with flames.

Aizawa watched as the class talked amongst themselves for a few moments, before he sighed outwardly.

"I'm not finished yet." The classes attention went back to the sleepy looking man. "What you wear is up to you, however even if you wear your costumes, take into account that you aren't used to them yet. It could hinder your abilities, rather than help them. This training is at an off-campus facility so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all, start getting ready."

As soon as that was said, Kenji, and the rest of the class stood up, and began gathering their costumes. Kenji noticed that Izuku wasn't going for his costume, so he walked closer, and adopted a smile.

"Your costumes not fixed yet, huh? You know, with the whole explosion and all."

"Y-Yeah, and yours as well? Todoroki-san destroyed some of your costume, right?"

Kenji sighed as he nodded.

"Yeah, she did. I'm just going to wear my gym clothing, and take some seeds with me or something, don't need the full arsenal and all. What about you?"

"Same, gym clothes. Don't need anything really fancy."

Kenji chuckled as did Izuku, and they went off together to get changed.

* * *

Upon arriving outside to see the bus pulled up there, Kenji walked together with Izuku, as they talked.

"I wonder what we're going to be seeing here Ken-kun?"

"I know, we might be going to some uper training facility. Even I don't know where we are going...but, didn't they say All Might was coming with us?"

Kenji asked, looking around at the other students. Izuku looked around and only saw Aizawa stood there.

"Yes...you're right. He's not here. Maybe he's meeting us there."

Kenji slowly inclined his head, seeing the class a distance away from them, so they were free to talk casually about All Might.

"Yeah maybe. Well, he has to stay out of his form for as long as he can, to conserve energy and all."

"Hmmm, say Ken-kun, have you noticed anything different about All Might lately?"

"Eh?"

Izuku poked his fingers together shyly.

"It's just, even more than before, it seems like he has been less of a Hero, more than he was before. It's just, you seemed to figure out a lot of what was going on with All Might, and I thought that if anyone, you'd know if there is anything going on."

Kenji stiffened, and chuckled awkwardly.

" _If what I think is happening to be true, I don't know if I can bring that up with Deku-kun. Though, it is still a theory right now..._ " He thought to himself, and smiled softly. "Well, he has been teaching more lately. He's more focused on helping you attain new levels of power, and what not. Don't worry, if there was anything seriously wrong, I'm sure he'd talk to one of us, about it, right? We do know the secret and all, it isn't like he'd have to keep it from us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I'm worrying for nothing."

"Exactly, he'd definitely tell us if something was going down."

Kenji wished that was true, he didn't know if it was or not.

At that time, Iida came zooming over, and his hand waved around like he was cutting the air, giving Kenji a surprise.

"Class President! For the seating arrangements and the orderly movements of our class, would you agree that going by seat number would be the best way?"

Kenji glanced at the bus, and then back to Iida.

"Depends if the bus is lined up in a way where we can sit in two at a time. If it has seats lined against the wall, and an open area at the back, then that would be difficult."

"Hmmm, yes, that would overthrow the layout of my ideas...well, what would you suggest Class President?"

Kenji and Izuku sweat dropped, looking at one another and thought " _He takes this too seriously._ " before Kenji coughed into his hand.

"Well, the most efficient way then would be to just allow the students to sit where they like. As, it would keep them the most calm and happy. If we force them to sit places they wouldn't want to, take in cases like Mineta-san and myself, he doesn't want to be near me, so forcing him would cause a disrupt. Allowing the students to choose their own seating arrangements would be for the best, so they could sit with friends, and the likes, wouldn't you agree?"

"Hmmmm, yes, yes! I completely agree with your thought process Class President!" Kenji watched as Iida went to the front of the class. "Now, as spokesperson for our Class President! I have something to tell you, on his behalf!"

"He's your spokesperson?"

Izuku whispered, Kenji chuckling awkwardly.

"Self appointed, didn't have the heart to tell him that I don't actually need one."

"Hehe, I see, that's kind of you Ken-kun, I'm sure Iida-kun is very happy right now."

Kenji and Izuku snickered together, as Iida continued.

"Now, to allow the bus ride to remain as relaxed as possible, please sit down with your friends!"

The class just gave Iida a WTF face, before rolling their eyes, and getting onto the bus.

* * *

Ending up on said bus, it was an open area at the front, with seats pushed against the window, long seats at that. Iida looked at Kenji with appreciation, seeing that he was right. Kenji just smiled weakly, as he sat down at the first row of two seats, Katsuki casually taking his lap for herself (to Momo's chagrin), and Shoto sat down beside him and her, to Katsuki's eternal annoyance, while Momo sat before them on the long row of seats, Izuku sat beside her, and Tsuyu sat beside him, and the other students all sat wherever they wanted.

"Ugh, do you have to sit there?"

Katsuki brought up to Shoto who remained calm.

"I chose the seat because I wanted to look at the front of the bus, I can see outside of the window, that's all."

"Don't you lie to me Icy Hot, I know the reason you chose to sit beside Ken!"

"...And why did you sit on his lap exactly if you didn't want anyone to sit beside him?"

Katsuki sharpened her eyes, and huffed.

"Because, Ken and I are that close, I can sit on his lap, and he doesn't mind."

"I see, so you forced yourself onto his lap then?"

Katsuki scowled at her, while Kenji put his hand on Katsuki's thigh, Katsuki casually taking the hand and holding it for herself. Feeling calmer than before, Katsuki just sighed, and leaned back, so she could get comfortable.

"No, it is because Ken and I are very close, he likes me on his lap, don't you Ken?"

Shoto casually glanced towards Kenji who chuckled awkwardly.

"I honestly don't mind, Kacchan is pretty light so she's able to sit on my lap normally."

"I see..."

Momo watched on at the interactions, and hummed "Maybe I should do that." to herself quietly, so not even Kenji or Katsuki could hear it.

Soon, the bus went off towards their destination, and they settled into a quiet bus ride. Kenji noticed as they went through their journey, Shoto's eyes became heavy, and closed. Her head fell towards his shoulder, and laid there calmly, and still.

" _S-She fell asleep on my shoulder...sh-should I do something...say something? W-Well, it isn't bothering me...but Kacchan might have a problem with it..._ "

He looked towards Katsuki, but saw that she was staring out of the window, and didn't look all that interested. Though, he did feel that the hand on her thigh he placed, she kept stroking it with her fingers. It felt soothing and calm actually, and he was glad that he was going to have a calm and normal bus ride.

Or, that would have been the case if Tsuyu didn't speak up.

"By the way, since the beginning of school, I've been wondering something." Her eyes went towards Izuku. "About you."

"A-About me? What is it Asui-san?"

"Call me Tsu." She expressed calmly. "Anyway, your Quirk, it is like All Might's, isn't it?"

""*Cough* *Cough*""

Kenji and Izuku both coughed at the same time, while looking panicked.

"You alright?"

Katsuki questioned, Kenji nodded and swallowed.

"Saliva, went down the wrong hole." He tried to clear up. "Asui...eeh, Tsu-san, there's no way that Deku-kun has a Quirk like All Might's. Besides, Deku-kun's Quirk breaks his body and I don't know about you, but I've never seen All Might break from a single punch."

He cleared up for Izuku the best that he could, covering him so his secret didn't get revealed.

"That is true Mikami. Still, I bet it would be awesome to have some kind of argumentation Quirk like Midoriya's. You could do a lot of flashy stuff with it." Kirishima held up his arm, and it became hard, as Katsuki snickered. "My hardening is super strong and can defeat bad guys in a fight, but it doesn't look all that impressive."

Katsuki murmured "I'll say." not really caring if anyone heard it.

"Oh, no way!" Izuku spoke up, gaining his attention. "I think it is really awesome-looking! You're definitely going to make Pro with that Quirk."

"You really think so?" Kirishima smiled. "Seems like I would be able to make Pro if I had something flashier."

"My Navel Laser has the perfect combination of panache and strength~"

Aoyama praised himself, and held a hand to his belt. Mina on the other hand placed a hand on Aoyama's shoulder.

"But it's way lame if it gives you a stomach ache sweetie." Aoyama frowned, as Mina glanced towards Kenji. "But, Kenji-kun, you have the mind and quite the Quirk, you have like two different methods of attacking. I even saw what you did to that robot on the Entrance Exam, that totally kicked ass!"

Kenji chuckled lightly, and smiled softly.

"W-Well, yes. Those were bad circumstances, and Hagakure-san was in danger, so I had to do something. I don't like using my Death Quirk a lot, bad backlash and all. Besides, reminds me of that...well, it doesn't matter. I can get by with my Life Quirk."

"Aaah!"

Suddenly, a voice came from before Kenji, hanging over the ledge where Momo sat below.

"Aaah! G-Geez Hagakure-san...you were there by Ken-chan's feet the entire time...?"

Momo freaked out, while Kenji knew it was Toru who sat there, he could feel her back with his legs, he just chose not to say anything, while Katsuki breathed "Stupid Ghost." and folded her arms.

"That's right Yaoyorozu-chan." Toru cocked her head backwards. "Kenji-kun, your Life Quirk is so beautiful. But, your Mom uses it to do incredible things, I've seen her like, zip around the city and what now with it, she's so amazing, I wish she was here right now~"

"Yeah, my Mom is quite powerful with it, she's got the strength to do something like that, I wouldn't be able to do something like that..."

Kaminari, who sat nearby, watched on and then chuckled to himself.

"Either way, along with you, Todoroki, and Bakugo have the top chances of being a Pro Hero."

"Sure." Tsuyu spoke up. "However, with how angry Bakugo-chan gets, she wont be able to become all that popular."

A vein popped against her forehead, tightening her hands.

"Frog bitch! You dare say that again! I'll kick your ass from here all the way to the USJ, do you hear me frog bitch?!"

"You see, anger issues."

Tsuyu finished off, as Katsuki's eyes blazed with fury.

Mina then giggled.

"You know, Bakugo-chan, even if you're like in the lead for Kenji-kun, that anger is going to cause you problems, when it comes to bedroom stuff~"

Kenji's face turned a little red, while Katsuki smirked.

"Don't worry about that Alien, Ken and I are perfectly happy within the bedroom."

[Pft!]

The entire class (who was listening anyway) did a spit take as Katsuki kept smirking.

"Wow, so Bakugo-chan and Kenji-chan have been that intimate already? What a surprise ribbit."

Tsuyu expressed while Izuku wondered how the hell they managed to get that far along already.

"N-No, that can't be!" Momo raised her objections. "Bakugo-san, you surely must be leading Ken-chan do to things like this!"

"Heh, sorry Jugs, but he just needs a leader type girl, and that's me. Everyone else better listen to that as well, especially you Icy Hot..." Her eyes went towards Shoto, but saw that she was casually sleeping on Kenji's shoulder. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ICY HOT BITCH!?"

Before Kenji could stop her, she grabbed Shoto and shook her awake.

"Ngh...what..." Shoto rubbed her eyes, looking towards Kenji briefly who mentally apologized, then to Katsuki who's eyes were completely white, and her teeth were showing themselves and scratching against one another dangerously. "What's wrong with you?"

"YOU! FALLING ASLEEP ON KEN!? WHO GAVE YOU THAT PERMISSION?! I CERTAINLY DIDN'T!"

Shoto, compared to Katsuki, remained calm and collected.

"Do not worry about that for now, I was just tired. I am sorry Mikami-kun, I shouldn't of used your shoulder as a pillow."

Kenji rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and chuckled awkwardly.

"A-Ah, no, I don't mind."

"Ken! You should mind! You can't let her get away with that!"

"If he doesn't mind, then that's okay, I shall go back to sleep."

Shoto tried to lay her head on Kenji's shoulder once more, but Katsuki's hand pushed the young woman's head away.

"Do it again and I'll kill you myself!"

"It shouldn't bother you, you're on his lap...his lap, perhaps I shall-"

"It's my lap! You try it Icy Hot bitch and I'll fight you right here and now!"

Kenji looked awkwardly between Katsuki and Shoto. Katsuki looked ready to fight, while Shoto seemed to be calm and collected, and didn't seem to be all that bothered either. It was like looking at opposites.

Kenji didn't know what to do, and just looked down at the ground slowly, and felt like he was going to die between the explosion girl, and the ice girl as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going on, Hikari casually walked into the hospital were she worked. It was an ordinary day like any other. She met, greeted, and smiled at all sorts of different people, and it made her happy to see a number of her friends, other doctor's and people she had known for a long time.

She couldn't be more content, as this was her life's work.

Loving and helping people out.

By the time she got to the lounge for the staff, she noticed that no one else was there.

While finding it slightly odd, it didn't matter, and she went to make a cup of coffee.

Minutes went by, and then it coffee was done.

Ready to go and start her day, she turned to the door...only to see that someone else was there.

SHATTER!

Because of the person before her, she felt her strength leave her body, the coffee cup shattering on the ground.

"It's you..."

"People call me Grim Reaper these days, dear." The man himself announced. "But you can call me what you always did, my wife. My, you still are the most beautiful woman in the world, Hikari. I have missed you."

Grim Reaper slowly walked forward, but Hikari's eyes narrowed, and seconds later, several chains of life energy shot from her, and wrapped around his being.

From the feeling in his arms, he could tell what she was doing already.

"Using your Life Quirk to bind me, that's pretty impressive Hikari, you always were a scary combatant."

"Move another inch and I'll take you down myself."

Grim Reaper chuckled, and used his Death energy to spread across his body. Going through the life chains, and destroying them after a few moments, something that made Hikari narrow her eyes considerably.

"My, Hikari, you're quite scary looking right now. In all the years we've been married, I haven't seen you as angry as you looked back then and even now."

Grim Reaper wasn't lying.

He actually was a little scared of her.

He played it up a little, but the fact remains that she still could strike fear into his heart if she needed too.

Hikari didn't have anything other than eyes of anger for him.

"What are you doing here exactly? I told you to leave and never come back."

Grim Reaper hummed slightly as he twirled a lock of his flat black hair.

"But, I want us to be a family again. You, as my beautiful wife, and my baby boy Kenji-"

"Don't talk about my son!"

She yelled angrily, but Grim Reaper wagged his finger.

"He's our son."

Hikari shook her head in vile.

"You gave up that right as soon as you laid your hands on him, and cut him down with your scythe. You will never hurt him again while I'm around, do you understand me?"

Her words were powerful, exactly how a Mother who was protecting her son would sound. She was deadly serious, and she wasn't going to hold back either.

"My, I'm shaking Hikari."

"Why are you here exactly? To tell me that you want us to be a family again? Because that's never going to happen. You don't even understand what you did to us. The abuse and pain Kenji has had to suffer. Even I having to suffer as well ...No, you caused more suffering to Kenji than me. I can take it...my baby can't take it. Everyone hates him because of you, what you did. Everyone fears him, and he's had to be alone for so long, his life is in tatters because of you, and only now is he beginning to rebuild what you took from him...he was our baby, and you tried to kill him? Why did you try and harm our baby…?"

Grim Reaper watched as tears came to the young woman's eyes.

For a moment, Hikari thought she saw a pang going through his eyes, like he was in pain.

But, that came to a stop when he just smirked.

"I came to tell you, that I am back, Hikari. And I am coming for those who stand in my way. Including All Might, and everyone. And you, and Kenji, will come back to me, Hikari. I love you both, don't you understand that?"

"You have a sick way to show your love. You abused our son, you cut him down without a second thought, you tried to kill him! And what you did to me...all of those times I defended you against others who found you extreme...you betrayed my heart, my love for you...and to become a Villain, what happened that day..."

"This world destroyed her Hikari. But, I'm back now, and I love you Hikari, and I'm going to make this world right."

"Come near me or my son, and I'll capture you, and lock you away in the deepest prisons I can find, and if that's not good enough, I'll build one myself, all for you. I lost many things that night too...but, I picked myself up, and fought through all of the pain that I felt, I was crushed, my baby...my Kenji, he nearly died, and my husband left, and she...and she was...she's gone...and I needed you...and you weren't there...I did it myself, I trained so hard...and I became as strong as I could, all so I can protect what remains of my family. And if I have to face you, to save Kenji some pain, and give him peace of mind, then so be it."

Grim Reaper couldn't be more surprised by what she said.

Seeing the pain in her eyes, made him feel pain as well.

Even her eyes leaked a few tears, showing how emotional it truly was for her.

"I am, sorry Hikari, for what it is worth. But, I have to make this right, these people...what they did, was the evil, not what I did...though yeah, slashing down our boy was quite bad, I'll admit that, I couldn't control myself and...well, it happened. But, you did great without me, you were always more emotionally stronger than me. Now, I have to get going, it was lovely seeing you Hikari. Goodbye my love."

Hikari's eyes sharpened as he turned his body.

"You're not getting away! Life Binding!"

Using her Life energy, she shot out chains towards him. Grim Reaper snickered, and an aura of death surrounded him, surrounding him like a dome.

"Death Wave!"

Spreading his arms outwards, he destroyed the chains that were going to bind him, only for Hikari to have moved closer, with her hand glowing.

"Have this!"

She went to thrust her hand against his chest, but he jumped to the other side of the room, only for the plant that was on the side to spring to life, and wrap around him, attempting to bind him, all the while Hikari's hands glowed white.

"My, you've become so powerful Hikari, you're able to even do it without even me noticing." He flexed his muscles, and an aura of death spread through the plant, killing it off, dropping it off his body as he smiled. "But, I've been growing too Hikari."

"Not enough."

Grim Reaper watched as Hikari smiled.

Becoming unsure, he looked down and saw her life chains around his ankle, becoming surprised, and didn't know when she placed them on him.

"Have this!"

She moved her hand, and threw him through the window, and towards the ground, smashing his body into said ground, hard enough to cause the trees around him to shake.

Because of the shocking breaking of the window, the hospital heard it, and came rushing to the room. A few doctors came rushing into the room, and saw what the situation was, Hikari going to the window to see Grim Reaper looking up at her, without a scratch on him.

"Dr Mikami! What is the situation!?"

One of the doctors yelled, Hikari placed her foot at the windows ledge, and glared downwards.

"Call the Pro Hero's, and tell them that Grim Reaper is back. I'll hold him off now."

She said it with a hollow voice, and jumped out of the window as the doctors panicked, but did as she asked..

As she did, from her back, beautiful ethereal white wings erupted from her back.

"Angel Wings!"

She announced, flapping those lovely wings, making her look like an Angel.

Grim Reaper looked on as the young woman came down to the ground and met him.

"My Angel, you always have been that."

"The Hero's are on their way, I wont let you escape now Grim Reaper."

She said it with nearly no emotions, but the young man chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I would love to stay. But, I've got a date to keep, and I don't want to miss it. It's going to be quite the sight. I'm sure my reemergence party is going to be thrilling, I've got the perfect venue for it."

Hikari's eyes changed as he pulled backwards.

"I said you're not getting away!" Her hand placed itself on a nearby tree. "Over Life, Puppet!"

Flowing her Life energy into the tree, it sprouted legs from the tree routes, and arms from the bark.

"Shit Hikari, you're serious."

Grim Reaper grimaced as the tree tightened its hand and sent a hard fist for the young man. Said young man inhaled deeply, and extended his hand. From his hand, he began rotating it clockwise. Dark miasma began to form within his palm, growing larger and larger, faster than even a second could go by.

Hikari watched as the large fist came down against him, but what she saw, worried her.

As the fist came down onto him, his miasma went upwards in a spiral pattern, and went through the fist of the large tree creature. Hikari felt the effects slightly due to being life bonded to it, and watched as he blew a huge chunk of the tree out with his power.

"Don't you remember? My power is easier to use on life that isn't like a human, even a living tree is easier. Oh, like my Spiraling Death, came up with that recently. Against any other opponent, I'd worry for their life, even Endeavour knows you're very powerful. Speaking of Endeavour, it seems that he has a cute daughter as well that's like our son, I only found that out recently. Hey, lets hoping they get together, right?"

"Hmmm, I see, not going to be easy, I guess I'll have to kick it up a notch. Time for the gloves to come off."

Grim Reaper watched as her hands glowed, and shot several spheres around the area, hitting the trees. Then the next second, five trees sprouted arms, and legs from the bark, and roots respectably. Rotating her arm around, she got into a fighting position, something Grim Reaper was intrigued by.

"Are we dancing? I loved to dance when we were younger."

"Yes, that's right, the dance is going to be quite lovely."

As soon as she said that, she shot off towards him on her wings, so fast Grim Reaper was surprised. He turned to see her leg aimed for his face, so he raised his arm, and blocked the kick, only for one of the trees to swing its large arm for his body, surprising him a little bit, but he chuckled, and brought out his scythe, cleaving through the trees large fist, adding his Death energy to the scythe as she jumped back from him.

However, as he did that, two others aimed their fists for the young man. Cocking his head back, he jumped upwards, and ran up the arm of the tree, and getting to the head, sliced it in half, cutting it down, as the third one did a number of punches towards the man, but he parried them with his scythe, all the while Hikari was standing there, and concentrating.

Allowing her energy to flow around the trees, it went into the leaves of the trees, and she infused her life into them. Then, akin to telekinesis through her Life Quirk, she plucked the leaves off the trees, and they began spinning around sharply. Grim Reaper, dispatching the third tree, noticed that Hikari also had the last two trees come together, and using her Life energy, allowed them to take one of them as a weapon, and the other held it in its hands.

"Dance of the leaves!"

Hikari directed her hand towards him, and sent off the leaves like bullets. The first wave came, and as soon as it touched his skin, he felt the cut of the leaf, so he let out an omni-directional burst of Death energy, disintegrating the leaves all together, but that gave the tree monster all the chances it needed too, coming to the other side, and swung hard, slamming a large chunk of bark against his body, smashing him towards the ground.

Hikari appeared below him as well, with a burst of leaves she kept behind, and sent them all towards Grim Reaper, who grimaced.

"Damn, Hikari you've become scary."

Grim Reaper spun around, and his body became like a spinning top.

The black miasma gathered around him and soon created a devastating tornado of Death energy, killing off the leaves assault Hikari sent towards him, and then once they were gone, he gripped his blade, and channeled the power of the Death within it, sending out a large crescent shaped attack towards the remaining tree monsters, cutting it cleanly in half, landing on the ground with wide eyes, Hikari was right there on him, and sent several kicks towards his body, which he dodged by ducking and jumping backwards away from the young woman, who scowled.

"My, oh my Hikari, what skills you have, turning the leaves into weapons by enhancing them and controlling them with your Life Quirk, inspired. I like it, and using the trees as allies as well. Most enemies would have been overwhelmed by such an assault, no wonder you're the Number Three Hero, time truly has shown how strong you've become, even with a Quirk meant to enhance life, you've taken it to another level entirely."

"You've seen nothing yet Grim Reaper. It's been years, and I've been getting stronger, for if this day ever come, I'd be able to protect my son from you, and anyone that tries to harm him. Now, prepare yourself as I'm going to be laying a beat down on you."

She warned as she got into a fighting stance, but Grim Reaper inhaled.

"As much as I would love to continue our dance, trust me, I really would love too, I've got some matters I need to attend too. If you'll excuse me."

Hikari watched as he began pulling something from his cloak.

"I wont let you run!"

Hikari shot out life chains towards him to bind him…

But he pulled out a smoke bomb and it went off before him.

"Life Eyes!"

She wasn't through and used the technique to see life, even through the smoke.

However, on the other side, she couldn't see his outline or anything.

He had already gone.

"Life Search!"

Slamming her heel on the ground, she sent out a pulse, and looked for the young man.

But...she came up empty.

She searched a two block radius, but she couldn't find him at all.

"Damn it...he got away so fast...does he have someone with a teleporting Quirk...?"

She cursed, running a shaking hand through her hair.

She stood there, and cursed herself for a few moments, before a hulking man with a moustache that looks as if it was on fire, and flames helping him come closer, spotted Hikari stood there in the middle of the small patch of trees around her.

"Hikari! I'm here!"

The man landed on the ground and rushed towards her.

His hand touched her shoulders, but she brushed him off her shoulders, not feeling comfortable.

"Did that monster hurt you?! Where is he!? I'll kill him for this!"

"I'm fine Endeavour-chan, he didn't hurt me, and don't speak like that, you're a Pro Hero, you should aim to arrest, not kill. He got away though."

Endeavour seemingly ignored that, and had his rage on high.

"I see...well, he didn't hurt you?"

"Thank you for worrying about me, it's sweet, but really, I am okay, he didn't hurt me...he didn't even try. I have to contact All Might now..."

"You don't need him, I'm right here! I'll protect you, I'll always keep you safe!"

Hikari glanced at Endeavour once more, then placed a hand to her hip.

"Yes, thank you for coming, I really appreciate it. But I need to tell All Might right away, because it's him, Endeavour-chan. Please help me, contact all of the other Pro Hero's, and arrange a search for him. He came back for a reason, and there's got to be a good reason why he came back."

"Right, I'm on it. As soon as I find that bastard, I'll squash his head and burn him away for even trying to touch you!"

"Endeavour-chan, I know you and he have...quite the colorful history, but we need to act very cautiously. I don't want anyone to get hurt from this."

Endevour showed a rare smile on his face.

"Thanks for the concern, I really appreciate your kindness as always, but I can handle myself just fine. I'll stop him for what he's done to you. He wont even walk after this. I'll always keep you safe."

Hikari watched as Endeavour made some calls, while he picked up her phone from her pocket, and rang All Might.

[Hikari, I just heard there's been an incident at the hospital! What's happened!?]

Hikari felt her fingers trembling, and she was on the verge of shaking profusely.

"...Toshi-kun, he's back, and stronger than ever."

All Might felt as if he had died there and then.

[Hikari...meet me at the school at once, I'm closer there. I'll contact the Hero's, and tell them to try and track him down, but to be cautious of him, and not face him alone.]

"Endeavour-chan is here, and is doing that as we speak. But Toshi-kun, if he's back, then that means..."

[...It means All For One could be here as well.]

"Yes...Toshi-kun...Kenji is..."

All Might could hear her sorrow down the phone and didn't even need to see her face to know what was going on.

[Don't worry Hikari, he's going to be okay. Just meet up with me, and we'll do something about this. I promise you, your son shall be okay, I wont let him lay a finger on Mikami again.]

"Thank you...Toshi-kun, I'm on my way now."

She hung up the phone, and looked back towards Endeavour once more, seeing how determined he was.

Inhaling and exhaling, she went to go and meet up with All Might, knowing this situation was too dangerous to leave it alone.

He was back.

* * *

Eventually, the students made it to where they were going. Before them, was a large structure. It was huge. Kenji knew the building immediately, and felt Katsuki holding onto his hand, while her eyes glared towards Shoto, who stood on the other side of Kenji, Katsuki thought that Shoto was only doing that because it would piss her off.

Aizawa walked forward through all of them, and his eyes turned to the side to show another teacher. This teacher had an outfit that looked like a spacesuit, though there were some key differences. Kenji noticed the hole in the fingers, or rather the thing that covered the hole in its finger. Kenji didn't even know if they were male or female.

"Hello everyone!" The teacher yelled. "I've been waiting for you all!"

"I-It's the Space Hero, Thirteen!" Izuku yelled out, Kenji was glad that he always seemed to know. "The chivalrous Pro who's rescued a ton of people from disasters across the world!"

Kenji watched as Izuku looked as if he was going to cry tears of happiness.

"Woohoo! Thirteen is one of my favourites!"

Ochaco yelled out, as Kenji felt a chill go down his spine. He looked behind him, but no one was there. He didn't know why, but he felt as if something was going on...but, he didn't see anything at all.

"Hey, Ken-chan, is everything okay?"

Momo questioned as she walked closer.

"...Yeah, I think so...yeah, there's nothing wrong…"

Though he didn't say it, he felt as if something was going to happen. He didn't know what it was though what was going to happen.

"I can't wait to show you inside!"

Thirteen announced, and the class spoke "This is going to be awesome!" at the same time, besides a certain few. Kenji looked behind him once more, and kept wondering what was going on. Why did he feel like this? He didn't know. But, he got the sense that something was going on right now.

"Hey, Ken, something wrong?"

"Ah, no Kacchan, I'm okay...just a weird feeling is all..."

"If you say so, we should be going."

Kenji nodded, seeing the others going inside. Kenji looked behind him once more, shuddering and then walked away with the others.

Following them inside, they walked towards the interior, and before them, was stairs. The stairs went down to a large open wasteland, and Kenji noticed that there were other places around the area, suited for combat. Fires, waters, and squalls, and other things were going on around the area.

"Holy crap!" Kirishima yelled. "This looks like an amusement park!"

Thirteen looked between all of them, then Thirteen began listing off a few things.

"A shipwreck zone! A landside zone! A fire zone! A windstorm, and others! I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters! I call it the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint'! But, you can call it USJ!"

[ _Just like Universal Studios Japan._ ]

Most of the class thought, and Kenji, who didn't care, spoke up.

"It's kind of like Universal Studios Japan, hehe~"

Most of the class gave Kenji a weird look, but he just smiled, and looked out at the entire class.

Aizawa looked towards Thirteen, and then sighed as he spoke quietly.

"All Might's not here huh? Lemme guess, he's gone to do another interview."

"Actually, it's something else. Apparently, he did too much Hero work on the way to the school, using all of his power, and is currently resting in the teachers lounge."

"That man is the height of irresponsibility." Said Aizawa looking towards the class. " _Well, it should be okay with just the two of us._ " He thought to himself, and then looked at his wrist. "The clocks ticking, we should get started."

"Excellent." Thirteen agreed. "Before we begin, let me say one thing. Well, two things, three things...maybe four, or five..."

[We get it.]

The entire class spoke up, causing Thirteen to look on with a tilted head.

"Listen carefully. I'm sure that you're aware, but my Quirk is called Blackhole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust."

"Yeah, you've used Blackhole to save people from all kinds of natural disasters, haven't you?"

Kenji knew he could count on the young green haired boy to deliver such a thing. He was quite enamoured with Hero's.

"That's true. But, my Quirk can be used to easily kill someone. Some of you also have a dangerous power that could kill people as well." Kenji's eyes went lower, knowing his power definitely could kill. "In our superhuman society, all Quirk's are certified and stringently regulated. So we often overlook how safe we can actually be. Please don't forget that, if you lose focus, or make a wrong move. Your powers can be deadly. Even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescuing people. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness test, you have a solid idea of your Quirk's potential. And because of All Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used on other people. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your Quirk to save peoples lives. You wont be using your powers to attack enemies, or each other. Only to help. After all, that's what being a Hero is all about. The safety of others."

"Thirteen is so cool..."

Kenji heard Izuku murmur, and even himself, he thought that Thirteen wasn't so bad either.

"That's all I have to say." Thirteen bowed their body. "Thank you for listening."

A lot of the students began to cheer, as Kenji felt a chill go down his spine once more.

"What the hell..."

"What is it?"

Toru, who stood near Kenji, questioned. The young boy looked unsure, and glanced around.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling...something bad is going to happen."

"Aah, don't worry Kenji-kun, we're all in a safe area."

"Yeah." Tsuyu spoke up, hopping near Kenji. "You worry too much."

"I guess..."

Though he wasn't convinced, he just knew something was off.

"Right, now with that out of the way..."

Suddenly, as Aizawa was going to say something, the lights of the USJ began fizzling out, and blowing up as well. Because they were small, it didn't make many explosions. But, the fact remained, Kenji felt a pulse through his heart, turning to Momo.

"Momo-chan, make me a flash bang please."

"K-Ken-chan?"

"Please? Hurry!"

She consented, as she produced a flash bang, and gave it to Kenji who slipped it under his shirt at the back, and clipped it to his pants.

Kenji's eyes looked towards the lower levels of the ground, and saw within the wasteland, a black fog had gathered. Realizing what it was by murmuring "Kurogiri-san...and that means...shit." he rushed past the students and to Aizawa.

"Mikami! Get back with the others! Thirteen, protect the students!"

Thirteen moved in line with the students, but Kenji didn't move.

"Sir, I know what's happening. That black fog, it's a Quirk called Warp Gate."

"How do you know that?"

Kenji sweat dropped.

"Grim Reaper's son, remember?" Aizawa sweat dropped, and Kenji continued. "Anyway, the Quirk is able to open portals to anywhere. I'm not sure at how far the distance is, but, they can teleport and even cut it off if people are half way through it, snapping them like a twig. And if I'm right, then the one attacking is Tomura Shigaraki-kun, and his Quirk is Decay."

"Decay...how does it activate? Is it like your Death Quirk?"

"Similar. However, its rate of Decay is faster, than at least my Death Quirk. And the activation process is that he has to have five fingers touching you. If he has his palm on you, and you can keep at least a finger from touching you, then his Quirk wont activate. It's less versatile than my Death Quirk, but it is more deadly in some aspects."

Aizawa thought about it for a few seconds, as Kenji saw the man who he really reviled, though not as much as his own Father, peel away the black fog, and appear on the side that they were in, in his creepy battle outfit, with all of the hands over his body, something Kenji thought was gross.

"Five fingers...understood. Now get back with the-"

"Kenji-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Kenji froze on the spot as did the others, seeing Tomura coming out of the black fog which had grown now, along with several other people. "Kenji-kun! Here you are! I've been looking for you all over the place! Come down here, partner!"

"We aren't partners! Get lost!"

Kenji yelled back, as doubt began to spread within a certain few members of the class. Izuku wasn't one of them, but wondered how this man even knew Kenji's name, and from the look on Kenji's face, it looked as if he knew him as well.

"Kenji-kun, that's not nice. I came here all the way just for you. Now, come on down here, don't be difficult."

"I'll be as difficult as I want to be Tomura-kun, now get lost before your plan goes awry, like always you bastard."

Tomura's red eyes glared hard for Kenji who looked back with a strong face. But he saw a creature with its brain exposed. Though it didn't stand out much from the other weirdos with him, Kenji felt power coming from it, rolling off of the creature. Whatever it was, it truly did feel different to anything he had seen before.

"Bastard, huh? I think that's you too. I give, and I give, and you always deny me. Well, you wont deny me today!"

At that, Kenji became suspicious.

* * *

Suddenly, under Kenji's feet, a black fog gathered, and a hand came out.

"Shit!"

Kenji went to pull away, but the hand grasped him, and dragged him down.

"Mikami!"

Aizawa was going to activate his Quirk but Kenji yelled "If you do I'll die!" and couldn't do anything as he was dragged through the fog, tossed through another portal, onto the ground before Tomura, who immediately grabbed Kenji by the neck with four fingers, his fifth finger hovering near his throat, dragging the young boy up to his feet, and made him face everyone, who stood there, completely shocked, besides one girl.

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

Katsuki yelled, and put her hands behind her as if she was going to rocket herself over which surprised the likes of Izuku who was frozen stiff at the sight of his friend being in such a state, but Aizawa wrapped his scarf around her, so she couldn't move.

"Don't Bakugo!"

Try as she might, she couldn't get out of the binds, Aizawa was just that good.

"LET GO OF ME! I HAVE TO GO AND SAVE HIM! KEN! I'M COMING!"

Katsuki screamed but Aizawa didn't let go, and watched cautiously as Kenji stood there, breathing slowly, seeing a man seemingly made of the fog appear beside Kenji, while Villain after Villain with all kind of crazy designs began appearing before them all, while Toru watched on, and then began taking off her clothing.

"Don't worry Kacchan, I'm alright. Just stay there, I wouldn't allow you become hurt because of me."

Kenji spoke softly, but it didn't quell Katsuki's anger anymore than seeing him in such a position, and tried to move forward, but Aizawa stopped her from going forward.

"Oi! Handy bastard! Let go of him right now! You want to fight, come and fight me right now!"

Tomura looked towards Katsuki with a tired expression.

"Heeeeeh, so that's the girl you like Kenji-kun, such a fiery spirit within her. You should have her come with us as you join the League."

"That implies I'm joining when I'm not."

Kenji spat back, as Tomura looked towards Katsuki.

"Sorry, I have to take this boy with me. He has a really powerful Quirk, he's going to become a member of the League now, his destiny. I wont give up this chance this time."

"Let go of him! You bastard! He wouldn't join losers like you!"

Katsuki wasn't having any of it.

She was worried for Kenji's safety at this point, she didn't want anything to happen to him.

Izuku watched on with baited breath, wishing he could do something, anything to help…

But, then he saw how Kenji was.

Completely calm.

He wasn't struggling much, he wasn't scared...he was calm.

He remembered with the sludge Villain, he looked worried. But even in a similar situation, he was calm, and because of that, he knew that Kenji had something up his sleeve, it was the same for Momo and Shoto. They could also understand that he was thinking of something right now. But, he didn't know what it was.

Kenji tossed his eyes towards the man seemingly made of black fog, and chuckled.

"Hey, Kurogiri-san, it's been a while. Have you been doing well?"

"Young Master, currently I am doing quite well. How about yourself?"

Kenji tossed his hands up like scales, and weighed them as if he was saying he was half and half.

"Eh, can't complain. Besides the whole, kidnapping and all, along with Tomura-kun's hands all over me which is, yeah, gross, and the usual abuse people give me. But, come on Kurogiri-san, you should know better than this, it isn't going to exactly convince me to come with you, you know?"

"Well, you know how Tomura Shigaraki is, and how he is going to do things. He thought that this would be the best way. I am sorry for the inconvenience, if you hold still, you soon shall be released, once you agree to come back with me of course."

"I am right here!" Tomura yelled, as Kenji chuckled. "I don't know what you're laughing about Kenji-kun, you've finally been captured. Don't worry though, you'll be treated as royalty, among the Villains League, you shall rank up there with me, you'll be my, second in command."

Kenji rolled his eyes as he began blinking weirdly, something that Aizawa noticed.

"Sounds fantastically stupid. So, you decided to just straight up kidnap me this time Tomura-kun. Couldn't you have picked a better day? We were doing saving training today, I really wanted to do that and you ruined it, that's not nice at all."

Aizawa continued to watch Kenji blinking, his eyes over towards them, even though he was speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

" _He's doing that for a reason...Mikami isn't an idiot, he's got to be doing it for a reason, but what is that reason..._ "

Aizawa continued to watch as Tomura lightly pulled Kenji towards his body.

"Well, I'm sorry. But this isn't just about you, I'm here to kill All Might as well, a sort of, two for one deal. Taking you, and killing him, but it seems that he isn't here. Well, this isn't a total waste of time. I recovered the strongest item in the game, even if I didn't get to face the Hero of the tale. That's still going to help me go along way."

"Again with the game analogies." Kenji yawned, as if he wasn't interested, and then saw Tomura's hand on his face. "Ugh, great. Your hand fetish is just as strong as ever. Could you get that creepy ass thing away from me?"

He asked as Aizawa's eyes continued watching his weird blinking patterns.

" _Blinking like that, I've seen it before...wait, doing a blinking pattern like that, it's like he's saying something...damn it, of course, he's using Morse Code with his eyes…he's got something up his sleeve, but what is it..._ "

Finally having caught on, Aizawa deciphered what Kenji was saying with his eyes.

"Come on now Kenji-kun, don't be like that. You know what would be great? If you and I came together, as Villain's, we both have goals in mind, and being a Hero isn't for people like you and I. You need to come with me now, and stop being a brat. Think about the bigger picture, you and I together, even All Might himself wouldn't be able to defeat us. We'd be all powerful."

Kenji continued blinking towards Aizawa, who decoded the message he believed, and replied with his eyes, Kenji seeing it, and stopped the blinking.

"Yes, you're right, maybe I don't see the bigger picture."

Tomura's face turned into a sadistic gleeful look, as Kenji slowly slid his hand down his own body.

"Finally, you're seeing it from my perspective. That's what I am talking about, come with me Kenji-kun and together, we'd destroy all of these people, and break them."

Kenji's face lowered itself, and he adopted a smile.

"Tomura-kun, you know, we have a few things in common. We both were abandoned by Hero's at one point, they didn't come for us, and we were at the mercy of the world, even now we both are at the mercy of the world. Even as I stand here, most of my classmates believe that I am evil, and probably think that this is all my fault. It isn't really nice, is it?"

Kenji didn't like admitting it, but he could see that even now, they weren't exactly believing what was going on.

"Haha, forget them losers. They don't know a true genius when they see it. I for one do."

Kenji glanced towards Aizawa who gave the ever slightest of nods.

"Yes, that's right, but you forgot one thing Tomura-kun."

"What's that?"

Tomura questioned as Kenji smirked.

"I'm smarter than you are."

As soon as he said that, Aizawa activated his Quirk as Tomura became enraged.

"You insolent brat! I'll teach you!"

Tomura placed his fifth finger on Kenji's throat...but, nothing happened.

He looked unsure of what the hell was happening.

"W-What!?"

Tomura was enraged, but Kenji remained as calm as he could be.

"Ooh, seems like your Quirk was, erased."

Tomura's eyes shot towards Aizawa angrily.

"Eraser Head!"

Kenji batted Tomura's hand to the side, and delivered a hard punch to Tomura's face, knocking him back slightly. Tomura gritted his teeth, and sent a flurry of punches for Kenji's body. The young boy used his nimble body to avoid the punches as his hand glowed white, though Tomura's hand then reached for Kenji's body, Aizawa went to use his Quirk, but Kurogiri blocked his eyesight so he couldn't do it.

Kenji went to move out of the way, but then...

"You stay away from my Kenji-kun jerk!"

Kenji heard Toru's voice, and then the next second, teeth marks appeared in Tomura's hand.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! S-Something bit me! A ghost! I'm being attacked by the afterlife!"

Kenji blinked, then grabbed Toru's body, pulling her away as his hand shot towards Tomura's face, while he dealt with the pain of what happened with Toru biting him.

"Over Life, Sensitive Eyes!"

Thrusting his hand against Tomura's face, he allowed the light to travel to Tomura's eyes, which went through a transformation. Though it wasn't bright in the area, Tomura could see that something had happened to his eyes.

"M-My eyes!? What have you done?!"

Kenji snickered, bringing out the flash bang that Momo made for him before, and pulled on it.

"So sensitive Tomura-kun. By the way, thank Momo-chan for this~ Hagakure-san, close your eyes!"

Kenji closed his eyes as he tossed the flash bang upwards as did Toru. Tomura realized too late as the blinding light washed over his very sensitive retina.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES! MY EYES!"

Tomura cried out, as the others all watched, flabbergasted. Izuku couldn't be more happy that Kenji thought of that, while Momo expected Kenji to have some sort of plan, yet she was immensely happy that he managed to do that much.

Shoto looked between Kenji and Aizawa, and thought about it.

" _He and Aizawa-sensei contacted each other, it was a single phrase. Did he use his eyes…? He was blinking abnormally...yes, he did it solely with his eyes. That's amazing, that's highly intelligent, to convey a plan like that. Mikami-kun, you are fantastic. To think so calmly with Villain's ready to kill you...this is why I truly like you, and think of you as someone quite worthy to stand beside._ "

Shoto didn't realize it, but her cheeks had flushed red ever so slightly, while Katsuki looked on with her smirk, yet inside of her, she was immensely relieved that he wasn't hurt, in danger, or anything of the sort.

As Tomura clutched his eyes, and the others were stunned, Kenji delivered an uppercut so strong that it actually propelled Tomura's body upwards while holding Toru close, the young girl blushing. The class looked on with surprise as Kenji allowed his body to spin around, building momentum, and delivered a devastating kick to the torso, so hard that Tomura coughed out bile, and was flung backwards, into a stone wall.

"Been good Tomura-kun, but no thanks~ Don't wanna join your ragtag team~ Got my own to have in the future~" Seeing this chance, Kenji turned tails, and ran away, Toru in his arms. "Thanks for the save Hagakure-san, it means a lot to me."

"Hehe, no worries Kenji-kun, no one messes with my Kenji-kun~"

"Yeah, now I'm going to get you to safety, thank you again, you saved my life."

"As I said, no worries, you've saved my life before, I finally got to do the same for you~"

Kenji brought out a seed, wrapped a vine around her body and brought her towards the others, dropping her off before he was attacked, so he dodged the punch a Villain sent towards him, spun around him, and then delivered a hard kick to his face, forcing him down to the ground.

However, as he ran, Villain's began getting in front of him, as Aizawa jumped down. Using his cloth, he wrapped it around one Villain and pulled him away, using his Quirk to disable a few Villain's Quirk's within his line of sight, and then did a combo of punches and kicks, delivering it to their weak spots, and took them down.

"Thanks Aizawa-sensei! I'm so glad you're so smart to figure out my message!"

"Indeed, it was quite the intelligent way to send a message. Now Mikami, get back to the others, and use your knowledge to protect them, I'm counting on you."

"You got it Sensei! Thanks again for the save!"

Kenji announced, and ran forward, Katsuki growled to see how they were getting close to him.

"Ken!"

Kenji paused when the Villain's surrounded him. They cracked their knuckles, and their eyes turned dangerous towards him. The others looked on. Because they were rookies essentially, they didn't know what they were supposed to do.

"Ken-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Without thinking, Izuku ran forward, surprising Thirteen.

"No, you mustn't!"

Thirteen yelled, as Katsuki growled, and did the same, using her explosions to propel her forward.

"I'll help him too."

Shoto, using her ice, began to slide towards them, as Momo watched on, muttering "Ken-chan, be okay." and watched with the others.

However, Kenji's eyes suddenly turned darker, and a black miasma gathered around him. The Villain's paused, watching carefully as Kenji's eyes glared at each and everyone of them. His eyes displayed hostility and a willingness to fight.

"Do you all know who I am?" He spoke darkly, as they flinched at the sound of his voice, accompanied by the dark miasma around him. "My name, is Kenji Mikami, my Father is Grim Reaper, and you're all pissing me off." Their bodies began to shake as Kenji looked at each of them harshly. "Now, who are you more afraid of? Tomura-kun..." His eyes turned wild, and the black miasma began breaking the ground below him, igniting fear into them, a demonic presence surrounding his body, and his voice, changed to a darker, more scary tone."...Or me?"

The Villain's weighed up their options, looked at the downed Tomura who still clutched his eyes, while looking at the confident, and crazed look of Kenji's eyes.

They were afraid.

They all knew of Grim Reaper.

And his son...he was showing exactly why he was to be feared.

Their eyes stained in the colour of fear whenever they looked at Kenji, while they didn't even know what to think about Tomura right now, he didn't seem all that threatening honestly.

Doing this several times, and weighed up the things that were worrying them, Kenji watched as the Villain's began backing down.

Kenji walked forward, and the Villain's for the most part began to move out of the way, making a path for Kenji.

"Ken-kun!"

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

"Mikami-kun, come on!"

Seeing his chance, he ran forward, and saw the three coming for him, Izuku, Katsuki and Shoto.

"I'm coming!"

Kenji smiled so brightly that he managed to get out of that and it seemed like everything was going to be good, as he closed in the distance between them…

But then, some people saw it, falling from the sky, going towards the ground like a leaf.

Slow at first.

But, it gradually got faster, and faster.

Spinning, rapidly.

Like it was a propeller.

Like it was going to cut someone down.

A large shadow cast over Kenji and the others running towards him.

Their eyes turned upwards, seeing a large scythe coming down from the sky, and embedded the ground, sending out a pulse of Death energy.

[Aaaaaaaaaaaagh!]

All four of them were blown away with the attack. Katsuki, Shoto and Izuku were blown so far back that they ended up where the others were. Kenji himself skidded on the ground, and came to a halt when he hit another Villain, pushing the Villain away.

Everyone's eyes widened when seeing who it was.

With his long iconic black cloak, his scythe that looked like it truly would reap lives.

His soulless black eyes scanning the area. Looking to the side, in the shadows, he saw Himiko undercover, and smirked.

"Hello Class 1A." They stiffened at his soft yet eerie voice. "Most of you are quite terrible to my son...oh wait, that's the girl that has a huge crush on my son, I remember. Momo-san, it has been a while."

Momo stiffened, Kenji gained some courage upon seeing Momo's worried face.

"Don't talk to her! Stay away from her!"

Kenji snapped, his protective feelings over Momo coming to the surface.

Grim Reaper smirked, and glanced at Kenji, then back towards the class, who froze in spot.

"Ooh my God..."

"No way..."

"N-No! It can't be!"

Ochaco looked shell shocked, Iida began shaking, and Mineta began crying heavily.

Other students in the class had similar reactions. Even the likes of Katsuki, and Shoto, who usually weren't that bothered, looked frightened, they were scared, and so was Tokoyami as well as Izuku as well.

Aizawa as well, he paused his Villain fighting to look at Grim Reaper. The man...was just as terrifying as he had witnessed in the past. His eyes, were so cold, and scary. He even felt chills running through his body, it was as if he was going to pass out from that alone.

But, they weren't as scared as someone else.

His black soulless eyes landed on Kenji who stiffened, he quaked in his shoes, in spot. He couldn't stop shaking. His body felt as if it was dying. He felt as if his heart was stopping.

His eyes went towards the class once more, and tightened his fist.

"Then, maybe I should..."

"S-Stay away from them!"

Kenji yelled, the class becoming surprised that he was defending them, while Grim Reaper turned towards him.

"Kenji, most of these classmates of yours, have been terrible to you, made you feel terrible, and you defend them...? Why?"

"Because, t-they are my classmates, and I-I wont let you lay a finger on them! Even if they do hate me, I'm t-their President, and I wont let you hurt them like you did me!"

He declared boldly while trying to fight back his own fears, surprising all of the class who couldn't believe what was going on, while Tsuyu looked on between Kenji and Grim Reaper, and thought to herself.

" _Looking at Grim Reaper, you wouldn't think he'd be a Villain from looks alone. He's basically an older version of Kenji-chan...and poor Kenji-chan, even though he's petrified by his Father being here, some others in the class are still believing that he is involved...Kenji-chan is no way the bad person here, yet they still seem to think about that...can't they see that he's the most frightened here? Yet, he's still defending those who he cares for, he's defending all of us...that takes true courage, Kenji-chan surely is someone that I can admire and get behind, he truly is the President. If Grim Reaper tries to hurt Kenji-chan...I'll help Kenji-chan get away, I'll stand beside Kenji-chan, who is standing up for all of us, even as his number one fear stands before him, and after nearly being killed by the other Villain...he always thinks about our safety, Kenji-chan is really a great man._ "

She declared boldly in her mind, having made her mind up already.

Grim Reaper secretly smirked, thinking " _That's my boy._ " and softened his eyes, only for Tomura to believe he saw an advantage.

"N-Nomu! Stop him!"

Tomura ordered so the creature pumped its arms outwards, and shot for Grim Reaper.

"I see, so that's how it is. Alright."

The man merely looked on unimpressed, and raised his hand upwards. With black miasma dancing around his palm, he took the punch head on.

The fists attack caused wind to devastate the area around Grim Reaper, but the man merely stood there, and his palm managed to hold the fist of the Nomu off pretty well, having killed off the pressure of the attack, and with his own good physical strength, managed to stop it.

"N-No way...a single hand...stopped something that moved like All Might...? How strong is this bastard...?"

Katsuki murmured, and even she was shaking at the display of power from Grim Reaper.

"Oh Tomura, you're so naive. This thing is no way in All Might's league, and it was designed to kill All Might, not me."

"H-How..."

Tomura muttered with a whine, but Grim Reaper chuckle, and sent a wave of Death energy in its face, blowing it away from Grim Reaper's form, and sent it crashing to the ground where Tomura was. Though it was still moving, Tomura noticed that it was taking longer than it should to heal, probably because of Grim Reaper's Quirk.

"I'll be having that later on. Continue doing what you want Tomura, I'm not here for your group, well not you specifically. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to speak to my pride and joy."

Grim Reaper's eyes fell towards Kenji, and the young boy...was terrified.

"Grim Reaper..."

Tears formed in the base of his eyes, and ran down his lifeless cheeks, as Grim Reaper offered a smile.

"Kenji, it's been such a long time, hasn't it? Are you happy to see me?"

Kenj, despite being afraid, clutched his hand tightly, and his anger grew and grew.

"I never...forgot what...you did to her...you monster...you...took her away...I've grown...s-strong...I'm not...the same child I was those years ago...I'll take you down for w-what you did to her...and to me...and to Mom...for everyone who suffered...because of you..."

As he said that, Momo's eyes cast downwards, she knew what he was talking about, and it pained her to see Kenji in such pain.

"Ken-chan...I never forgot her either...that's why I wish I was there for you...when that terrible event happened..."

Momo murmured to herself, something Shoto caught and wondered what she was talking about.

"I see. Well, it's time to truly begin Kenji, everyone, until All Might comes, lets have a party. This is going to be fun."

Everyone knew now...

This had just gotten serious.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Things have just turned from good, to terrible! Kenji's got himself into a situation now! His Dad is back, and he's confronted his son! And everyone else is paralyzed with fear, though even as he was, Kenji still tried his best to stand up to his Father, his worst nightmare.**

 **But, we saw a Vitality vs Grim Reaper, showing a few more things that Hikari can do along with how she feels about this situation, and Grim Reaper as well, seems like she's quite adept at her powers, and isn't Ranked Third for nothing yet Grim Reaper isn't weak either, and we'll definitely see some of his motives, in the coming chapters where we're gonna learn more about him, and some situations, hinted by Hikari, Kenji and Grim Reaper in this chapter. But yeah, Kenji's been confronted by the Grim Reaper, their reunion in years! What's Grim Reaper doing? What's he gone for? Only time will tell!**

 **The Kenji x Tsuyu moment is going to come next chapter, so look forward to that, it's going to kick off their romance~ Though there was a moment here with Tsuyu recognizing Kenji's strength in the face of his ultimate fears, and how he's defending them all, leaning for her to grow some feelings for him. Toru had a moment as well, risking herself, and even biting Tomura, showing how much she is willing to risk to save Kenji's life.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Next chapter, it's going to be quite wild!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	10. The Grim Reaper cometh

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, they showed a good deal on what they're capable of doing. And yeah, I just thought it would be cool for Kenji to say that, so he did~ Yeah, I could see him doing it in the future, it could be rather interesting if he does it to people like Overhaul or something. Indeed, the moment, or rather, two in particular are rather cute if I do say so myself. And yeah, he'd totally do something like that, it would be fun to see~ Yeah, as long as she wasn't touched by his five fingers, Toru will be okay~ You never know, that might be the reason she's there~ Hehe, it was quite funny huh~? I know, she tried her best, and they seemed to work with Kenji at least, so good on him~ And yeah, you never know, she might very well do that~ Ooh yeah, one way or another, big or small, he'll be included in the major arcs of the series.**

 **Striker Studios; He surely is yeah~ Ooh yeah, he's quite strong, he managed to beat back the Nomu, as he said, it was designed to kill All Might, not Grim Reaper, as Grim Reaper doesn't rely on physical strength to beat his opponents. And thanks very much! Indeed they do huh~?**

 **Oblivious ninja IJ; Yeah, they surely did fight over him~ There will be a moment like that in the future, Sports Festival, or somewhere else, we'll have to wait and see~ His next kiss huh, I wont spoil who it is going to be, but it's going to be quite, the nice kiss, a kiss to show a lot of different feelings. Useless, perhaps, though during these early parts, Tomura wasn't that good of a Villain, though he does grow in the future, which I like, and as Kenji said, Kenji outwitted him, played on Tomura's childlike emotions and freed himself. Hehe, he can fear induce people, huh~? I'm glad you liked the entrance! Grim Reaper's going to be quite, the character as we go on~ She really did yeah, Hikari wanted to protect her child the best that she could. And yeah, imagining her with a more destructive Quirk, scary~ Endeavour is...quite the challenging person, but Hikari can keep him calm and collected. Ooh the 'she' is someone rather important to Kenji and family.**

 **WakeWalker; Shoto is quite adorable, isn't she? Mt Lady and Midnight, I've got some fun for them in the future~ Ooh you never know, you might get some answers here~ I'm glad that you liked it~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, they had quite the rocky reunion didn't they? She did yeah, she's quite the strong Hero, and has a very good handle on her Quirk. Hehe, they have quite the fun relationship with one another. He did yeah, Kenji's not an idiot, and knows what he needs to do and how to do it~ Maybe it will, you never know~**

 **xhope14x; Could be, but there's gonna be quite the story behind who 'she' is, and what affects it has had on a few characters. He does yeah, their relationship is going to be more explored in the future~**

 **Guest 1; Thanks very much! Glad you liked their fun interactions~ We did yeah, they are rather skilled aren't they? Hey, you never know, he might not do. Those would be cool~**

 **Kamen Rider W; 'Her' is someone important to Kenji, as how he acted during that last chapter, and this chapter, the same with Hikari and Grim Reaper. And yeah, it did say that didn't it? Maybe that's some subtle hint of foreshadowing in the future.**

 **Guest007; Thanks very much! Hehe, I am sure that he was somewhere yeah~ Those two and their weird, pickup lines, it seemed to have worked a little bit though on Kenji. It was short, though Grim Reaper didn't want to strike Hikari, she was the one who attacked. He was yeah, it is Kenji's highest trait, his intelligence. And yeah, Toru was rather brave to do what she did~ Indeed, the man himself is here after a long time~ He is scared, Kenji's very scared of Grim Reaper, but he'll also begin to find bravery thanks to a few people. And yup, we're gonna have quite the Tsuyu x Kenji moment, two in fact, this chapter!**

 **Guest 2; Thanks very much! Yeah, Toru the brave girl bit him~ I could totally see her doing that as well~**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, they probably would surrender if they're small time Villains.**

 **Guest 4; Those two playing chess, that's quite funny to think about~ And yeah, that would be something Katsuki would do~**

 **King of heroes; He probably would say something like that actually~**

 **Reversus12; Thanks! Well, there's a few reasons why, I've got something's set up for the future, they're both half and half Quirk users, and they will have a 'rivalry' between them, or rather they did.**

 **Guest 5; That would be rather funny, and something that Grim Reaper probably would do.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! And yeah, it makes sense that he probably would. Hehe, he surely is in some ways~ He is yeah, he wants everyone to succeed rather well. It was quite sweet wasn't it? And yup, Iida's taken it upon himself to actually be his spokesperson~ It was indeed yeah, they showed off a good chunk of what they could do. And she does yeah, she wont allow anyone to harm Kenji, especially Grim Reaper. Yeah, Kenji quickly assessed what was going on, and knew what might happen so he prepared himself, then finally he managed to break through. And yeah, he was quite calm during the first part anyway. And yeah, probably~ Toru showed her good sides, huh~? He wasn't having any of the Villains get in his way, and showed he can be scary if he needs to be. Grim Reaper's, quite the person, huh~? And yup, they're gonna have quite the interaction this chapter~ Yeah, that would be quite interesting, I'll think about it~ Perhaps, though Kenji wont need it, he's gonna be coming up with some unique moves quite soon with the Life, and Death Quirk's, we'll even see some in this chapter as well. And yeah, we'll find out rather soon about it~ Kenji's not gonna need phsyical strength, his Quirk makes up for that, as we'll soon see. I haven't watched the movie yet, I am going to do it soon though~ Yeah, I don't see why not, he probably would. Maybe so yeah~ And yeah, they probably would do~**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Indeed yeah! It's going to be quite the fun experience! Grim Reaper...well, I wont spoil it for now. And yeah, she really is huh~? Don't mess with Vitality, or she'll come for you~ Hehe, they had quite the fun moment huh~? And yeah, it truly is~ Yup, Kenji and Tsuyu have quite the moment this chapter. Ooh I've got plans for Momo, she wont be behind for long~**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, that would be cool, I like it, and that would be rather sweet. Yeah, in that kind of story, she could see it as trying to help him along with plans and such. And yeah, being related to Akeno, you'd love a bit of BDSM. Hehe, that would be so Koneko. And yeah, that could be a pretty cool concept. Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 7; Ooh yeah, Himiko's gonna team up with them sooner or later. And she'd probably do that~ And yeah, I don't see why not, he'd probably want to do such things.**

 **Guest 8; I think the story arc, where they're beginning school, starts around April. But, it could be an omake or something in the future.**

 **Guest 9; Yeah, that would be a cute moment, and indeed, she can do that~ It would be funny if her little brother and sister did that~**

 **AlphaOmega; She surely does yeah, she's going to be quite determined~ And yeah, he probably would do. Hehe it was quite fun huh~? She surely holds that title for a good reason. Ooh there's a good reason, we'll be learning more about it quite soon, some hints in this chapter as well.**

 **Striker Studios; He's quite powerful yeah~ And yeah, if he wanted too, he could defeat the Nomu. Ooh, he might very well do~ He's going to have a small line about Kenji's potential, we'll see soon enough about that. Yeah, she could be cool~ And yeah, they could be a cool couple~**

 **Guest 10; Hehe, that would be pretty funny~**

 **Guest 11; Yeah, that would be pretty cool, I like that idea. It could be quite interesting~ And yeah, if I did a Supergirl story, the pairing would be Oc x Supergirl.**

 **BloodChamp; Thanks! Hehe, he's quite the scary and powerful Villain, former Hero. Yeah, All Might's gonna have a tough battle. Yes, I do plan for that to happen, a mixture probably. And yeah, I've got some good ideas for the Sports Festival.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Grim Reaper cometh**

The Grim Reaper continued looking around as he took the scythe out of the ground. Slowly twirling it around, Aizawa tried to move...but, he was completely stunned. Even though he was frightened, he thought he would be able to move, but that didn't seem to be the case at all.

" _I can't move. Mikami is in danger, and my body isn't responding. I've never felt like this before. A student is in danger, yet, I am..._ "

Aizawa cursed his body for not being able to move. He wanted to go and help Kenji, seeing the pure fear that was within his eyes. How scared he truly was at that moment in time. He had heard the basics of what Grim Reaper had done to Kenji in the past.

But, seeing with his own eyes, he could definitely tell that this was a reunion that Kenji didn't want, nor had he had planned.

"Aizawa." Aizawa's eyes narrowed. "It seems that you've took up teaching students. Well, I would have guessed something else. But, you chose that, good for you Aizawa."

Aizawa furrowed his eyebrows, as the students continued to look on.

"...Grim Reaper, after all this time, you have the nerve to show yourself here."

"This is a reunion, between me and my adorable son." Kenji began to shake even more, as Grim Reaper snickered. "Isn't he just like me when I was young? Though, he's got some of his Mom's cuteness as well."

Aizawa watched on as Grim Reaper slowly made his way around the battlefield.

His eyes then fell towards Tomura.

"So, that's the Nomu you sent against me, is it? Hmmmm, it is quite ugly, isn't it? Though it seems to hold some kind of power. Shock Absorption and Super Regeneration."

As he said that, his eyes casually glanced at Kenji who narrowed his own eyes.

"...W-What are you doing here?"

Grim Reaper snickered, and swung his scythe around, instilling more fear into the area.

"Nothing to do with you, Tomura. Though, you didn't really plan this out. Coming here with nobody Villain's, didn't he teach you anything about becoming a true Villain? Seriously, my son wouldn't even make this mistake, yet you...well, you did bring your pet. Your Super Regeneration and Shock Absorption Quirk's might work for All Might...no, it wouldn't work for All Might, it can't cancel out punches all together, All Might would power through, but with people like me, I wouldn't count on it."

Tomura scratched his neck so much that he began to bleed a little bit, his own fear being realized.

Grim Reaper then turned towards Kenji and began walking closer.

"S-Stay away from me!"

Kenji scrambled backwards, while keeping his teary eyes on Grim Reaper.

"I'm sorry Kenji, I'm here to teach you a valuable lesson, so I can't leave just yet."

The man however didn't seem to care as well, and reached his hand for Kenji's neck, but Kenji slapped his hand away.

"What do you want with me...?"

"I want you to come with me, to join beside me, Kenji." Kenji didn't say anything, and Grim Reaper bent his body downwards, placing a hand on top of Kenji's head. "Now Kenji, I'm here now. Don't worry, I'll look after you, and your Mom."

Kenji slapped Reaper's hand off his head.

"L-Liar! You don't care about me, or Mom or anyone! All you care about is yourself!"

Grim Reaper chuckled with bemusement.

"Is that so?"

With tears streaming from his eyes, Kenji released more of his anger than he had beforehand.

"Y-You tried to kill me! You've done so many terrible things! All you care about is yourself and your own goals! You've never spared a thought for anyone other than yourself! You took her away you bastard! You murdered Irina! And I...I couldn't...you killed her you son of a bitch! And then he left...he left and she's gone..."

The class, barring Momo, were confused.

"Who's Irina...?"

Izuku murmured to himself, even Katsuki wasn't sure about that either.

Grim Reaper on the other hand, gave a calm smile.

"You have to understand Kenji, you, your Mom, and I, are a family. Yes, bad things have happened, but you don't understand the full story."

"M-My Mom and I, are a f-family, we don't need you...we never did, and we don't need you now either..."

Grim Reaper's eyes dulled lightly.

Kenji's words seemed to have effected him, on a level more than he thought that they would.

But, then he cheered right now, and snickered.

"Alright Kenji, I've got an ultimatum for you." His eyes scanned over the entire class, and then looked back to Kenji. "Choose, the class, or come with me."

The class gasped, while Kenji looked towards them, seeing the fear in their eyes, and how real it was.

Kenji watched the ground as Izuku's eyes looked towards him, and hated that Izuku looked frightened, in fact they all did.

"Grim Reaper...please don't hurt them...please..."

Grim Reaper cocked his head towards Kenji.

"Alright then, if you wont decide, then I'll kill the class of yours Kenji. Hmmmm, now which one do I start with?" The entire class backed away as his scythes blade slowly went around each of the teenagers. Then, it landed on Mineta. "You, I'll start with you."

Mineta's eyes glazed over with fear, he felt as if he was going to die right there and then, which he didn't want to do, but that's how it was.

"W-Why me!?"

He shed large amounts of tears, as Grim Reaper shrugged.

"I kinda hate your face, and you seem the most 'extra' within the class, no one will miss you. And also, what's with the diaper anyway? Are you auditioning for a role in a child rearing advert or something?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Mineta burst into tears, while the rest of the class, Aizawa and Thirteen included, backed away slowly.

Kenji looked towards his classmates, and saw how frightened they were. Seeing each of them shaking, some were crying, and some looked as if they were going to pass out in fear.

His eyes went back to his Father...and he felt the waves of fear overcome him once more.

He was afraid.

He even saw that his teachers were afraid as well, and didn't know what to do either.

But, he wasn't going to allow the class to be hurt.

"...I'll go with you."

Grim Reaper's eyes widened with surprise, and the others did as well.

"Kenji? What did you say?"

Grim Reaper now was quite excited.

"I said...I'll go with you. Leave them alone. Let them go...and you can take me. I wont struggle."

"Ken-chan! W-What are you saying!? D-Don't say that! Ken-chan, you can't go with him!"

Momo yelled, finally having regained her courage, and began crying.

Kenji, while shedding a few tears, looked towards each of the classmates he had.

"...You all don't deserve this, he's my Father...he's here because of me, he's attacking everyone because of me...and I'm not letting anyone get hurt because of me." His eyes went towards Grim Reaper, who smiled. "Leave them alone...They're my classmates... I wont let you hurt them. So, I'll go with you..."

The entire class watched on as Kenji tearfully announced that. Seeing his courage, and strength. Even if he was shaking. Even with his body feeling as if it was dying. He still moved towards his Father.

"Oh Kenji, you have grown haven't you? Seeing your resolve, it brings a smile to my face...my heart anyway." He raised his hand and held it out towards Kenji, who stiffened. "Come on then Kenji, lets go. No more pain now my boy, I promise."

Kenji nodded, and begrudgingly walked towards Grim Reaper.

"Ken-" Before Katsuki could move, Kenji sent a pulse of Life outwards, and the seed he slipped into her pocket before came out, wrapped around her hand and bound it backwards, to her other hand. "Ken! W-What are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry Kacchan...but, I can't let you die for me. I...I really care about you...I might even love you..." He whispered to himself, but Grim Reaper caught it, and lightly smiled. "...so, I'm not going to let you fight this monster for me, I'll protect you Kacchan. He's my Father...I'll take responsibility for him, if I go with him...he'll leave, he might be a lot of things...but, he usually keeps his word...and that's all I have right now...right Grim Reaper?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah. I'll leave if you come with me."

He displayed some mild interest, so Kenji nodded, while Katsuki struggled against the vine he placed on her wrists.

* * *

Meanwhile, up above the USJ on the metal beams, Stain, along with a young man wearing a hood, and also a young girl, covered with a cloak, and wearing a fox mask, looked down at what was going on. The young man stretched his arm, while Stain turned his eyes towards the hooded young man.

"You didn't answer me before, what are you doing here?"

"Observing a certain person, and checking their progress. What are you doing here?"

"Grim Reaper, gave me an offer, he said to come today and observe, he said I'd see a true Hero."

"Have you?"

Stain's eyes looked towards the group down below, and glanced at Kenji then smirked.

"Perhaps." His eyes then went to the girl. "I guess you're working with that girl there?"

He jabbed a finger to the girl who had her legs dangling over the side of the metal beam.

"No, I'm not."

Stain gained a smirk, turning to the girl.

"You, girl. What are you doing here?"

The fox mask wearing girl turned towards them, and then a creepy laugh could be heard coming from her, which even unnerved Stain.

"You're a bad man."

Stain gained a sadistic smirk.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you're a bad man, Hero Killer Stain." Her eyes went towards the group of teenager, and towards Izuku. "One For All, resides with that boy."

The hooded man's eyes widened taking a glance at where she was looking, turning to the girl.

"With that green haired child?"

"Yes, that's right. I can feel it. And he's around my Master's pet project, this is highly interesting."

Stain, confused to their conversation, butted in.

"Wait, what are you two talking about? What's One For All exactly?"

Neither answered, and the man smirked, while the woman just bowed her head.

Stain, feeling annoyed, withdrew two blades, and aimed it for the girl and boy.

"Then maybe I should-" Before he could finish, from the girl, ethereal wires wrapped around Stain's body, and from the man, a black snake came out, wrapping around Stain's neck, stopping his movements all together. Stain watched as the snakes mouth opened, showing sharp fangs, Stain looking on with mild amusement. "Heh, I know who you are now, boy, and why you're here. You girl, you're still a mystery."

The girl didn't say anything, and allowed her wires to disappear, as did the man with his black snake.

"If you know who I am, then you'll know it is wise to not piss me off."

"Hehehe, I'm sure he'll be proud of you boy."

The boy shook his head, as the girl cast her eyes towards Kenji and the others, tilting her head in wonder.

* * *

Back down at the USJ, Tsuyu watched on, seeing how Kenji was willing to go with his Father, even though he was terrified, just proved to her how far he'd go for his class, and if he was, then she would too.

"You leave Kenji-chan alone!"

Suddenly, surprising the entire student body, Tsuyu leapt forward, and her tongue stuck out, Grim Reaper smirking as the tongue wrapped around Grim Reaper's neck, and yanked him backwards. Rather than fight it, he allowed Tsuyu to pull him backwards, and land before Kenji in a defensive stance, her arms outstretched and she reeled back her tongue to her mouth.

"T-Tsu-san, w-what are you doing...? D-Don't...h-he'll kill you...r-run away before he does something..."

"Yes...perhaps he might ribbit. But, Kenji-chan just said "I'll go with you." while defending us, and I really don't want Kenji-chan to leave!" Tsuyu's eyes became moist, and she began crying, Kenji's eyes lowering lightly. "Kenji-chan is my friend...you always keep protecting everyone else, did you ever consider you might be one of those people that needs to be protected as welll!?"

"..."

He didn't have an answer, but Tsuyu remained strong and cried at the same time.

"Kenji-chan, even when most of us look at you with disgust, you always keep trying to protect us! Even when you're afraid! This time, I'll protect Kenji-chan since he is my friend! Even if Grim Reaper tries to cut me down, Kenji-chan isn't going to suffer alone! You're not going with him!"

Kenji's eyes widened at her bold declaration, as did the class as well, not believing what she was saying.

"Tsu-san, why would you do this for someone like me...?"

He just didn't understand these concepts, since he didn't really begin to have friends until only a while ago.

Tsuyu however, said it with an honest heart.

"Because, Kenji-chan is my friend, that's why. Do I need another reason to protect my friends ribbit?"

"Tsu-chan..."

Kenji was moved to tears by such a simple, yet powerful statement.

Grim Reaper on the other hand smiled lightly to himself.

" _Seems like my little idea worked out, there is hope within this generation Kenji._ " He thought to himself, as his eyes landed on Tsuyu. "Young frog girl, you are quite the loyal person, I like that about you. It's a rare quality to have. Even though you stand before me, and you're shaking, you are willing to protect your friends. That's a very good quality to have. Also, you have my permission to marry Kenji."

Tsuyu was surprised, but she still stood before Kenji firmly.

"Eh...?"

"Yes, you're the second girl that's convinced me, you can marry Kenji, you have my blessing. Works out, since Kenji adored frogs as a kid."

Tsuyu and the others looked confused, while Katsuki was grinding her teeth angrily.

"Grim Reaper, I wont let you do anything to Kenji-chan!"

"I see, don't worry, I do everything for a reason, and you my girl, just proved to me, and Kenji, a good lesson. Now, if you don't move..." He outstretched his scythe, Tsuyu didn't flinch. "...then I'll cut through you."

"Then you'll have to cut through me because I'm not moving ribbit."

"So be it. I commend you, you are brave."

Grim Reaper raised his scythe, and aimed for Tsuyu who didn't flinch.

Even as he moved closer, she didn't hesitate and stood there, when everyone else was petrified.

Kenji watched on, disbelieving...but, he realized, Tsuyu really was a girl that would protect her friends, even if it meant she would be harmed. He, truly did like Tsuyu and her ways.

But, he wasn't going to let her die.

He was going to face his fears for Tsuyu.

"SCREW YOU!"

"What?"

Just as Reaper got close to Tsuyu, Kenji rocketed himself from his spot as his elbow glowed, forming small little ethereal wings there, which flapped, and gave a good speed boost to his arm, digging his fist into Grim Reaper's face, pulling Tsuyu back into his arms, and away from the blade, forcing Reaper away with his physical strength alone, he skidded across the ground, as Kenji held Tsuyu in his arms.

"Tsu-chan...d-don't do that for me please! I couldn't bare it if someone else died because of me! I-I'm-"

"Worth it, Kenji-chan." Tsuyu smiled out, her cheeks slightly reddened from behind held so close. "See, I knew you'd face your fears."

"B-But...how did you know?"

"Because I know Kenji-chan is very kind, and wouldn't allow anyone to be hurt. That's why I also risked myself for Kenji-chan, because you're my friend too, no matter what anyone else says or thinks. And you're not leaving with him, you have to stay with us all. You're a member of Class 1A, and no member gets left behind. Especially its President."

"Tsu-chan..."

Kenji's cheeks turned slightly red as Tsuyu hugged around his neck, while Grim Reaper watched on with a hidden smile.

"Ow, Kenji. What is it with my family hitting me today?" Grim Reaper feigned pain. "My boy, you are truly intelligent, to increase the speed, the force of your punch by using a smaller version of your Mom's Angel wings to blow your arm forward. It certainly packed a punch due to being quite physically strong already. Just think what you'd be able to do with your Death Quirk added on, you're definitely an interesting boy Kenji. But, enough of that, maybe we should fight-"

"Screw yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

From behind him, Katsuki rocketed herself over with explosions, having freed herself from the vine, and appeared behind him in a speedy manner. The young man turned around and merely swiped for her body.

"Kacchan!"

Kenji yelled, but then Katsuki propelled herself upwards with an explosion, surprising Grim Reaper. Watching the girl appear behind him once more, her hand turned towards him, and went to set off an explosion, but Grim Reaper jumped backwards, avoiding her palm, thus avoiding her explosions, something that he snickered at, while Katsuki got towards Kenji, and placed her hands on his face, stroking gently.

"Ken, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"...Other than my emotions, I'm fine..."

"Ken..."

She knew that it was more than that. She could see within his eyes, but he was still soldiering on.

Kenji looked towards Tsuyu, and Grim Reaper, so he brought out a seed, wrapped it around her, and brought her towards the others.

"Kenji-chan!"

"Thanks...Tsu-chan, but I can't let you get hurt, get everyone out of here, I'll protect you all, you gave me the courage Tsu-chan to fight, thank you."

"Kenji-chan..."

Tsuyu was dropped off with the others, and Kenji went to do it to Katsuki, but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't even try it."

"Kacchan...you have to go, get everyone out of here, I'll hold him off somehow..."

Katsuki's fingers ran through the boys hair, and gently laid her lips onto his cheek, a comforting wave running through him.

"No, I'm not leaving you with that bastard."

"Kacchan, he's very powerful."

"I don't care how powerful he is."

"He's very powerful, he's like me, but jacked up to a high degree in every category."

"Even then, I'm not leaving you alone, the others can escape, I'm standing beside you."

Grim Reaper looked between the two of them, and smirked.

"Awwww, and she's going to be so disappointed to see that you two are so close together."

Kenji didn't know what that meant, but it seemed to be quite telling of something, he just wished he knew what that was.

Katsuki stood defensively of Kenji's body, as the boy collected himself.

"You try and lay another finger on him and I'll explode your head off you bastard! You think you're tough shit!? Try and face me you crazy bastard! I'll explode you to death!"

She saw Kenji was in a desperate situation, and her feelings for him, overrode the fear that she held for Grim Reaper, and chose to act on her feelings for Kenji, her protective feelings over him, and wouldn't allow him to hurt Kenji.

Even the others were surprised. Aizawa couldn't even begin to understand how she was moving right now, when even he was a little frightened to face Grim Reaper, most normal people would be terrified to face him.

Grim Reaper, was impressed right now.

"My, Kenji, what a fiery girl. If you want to take this one with you, I'll be happy with that. She managed to move, even though I was here. That takes guts. The same with the frog girl then. Even the Sensei's over there seem unable to move. That's pretty funny, isn't it?"

"You stay away from Kacchan…."

Kenji threatened, Grim Reaper becoming surprised.

"Why? What is she to you exactly?"

He looked towards Katsuki, and then smiled. His hand laced with her own, and standing together, as partners, they faced Grim Reaper.

"...Kacchan is someone important to me, don't even try and touch her or my classmates, if you do...I'll definitely do something to you. I'll defeat you! Come on Kacchan, lets kick the shit out of him! Everyone else, please run away!"

Katsuki's face turned blood thirsty.

"Now you're talking!"

Kenji and Katsuki rushed off together towards Grim Reaper. While everyone (including the Villain's) thought that it was crazy. But, Kenji and Katsuki didn't stop, and rushed right for his body, while the students tried to run away, but Grim Reaper said "Stick around." and unleashed a wave of Death, which encompassed around them, blocking their path for the moment, and then turned back to Kenji and Katsuki.

"Good, show me what you've learned Kenji!"

Grim Reaper placed his scythe on his back, and raised his hand. From his extended his hand, a black miasma gathered, and shot out in a single blast. Kenji and Katsuki pushed away from another one another with their hands connecting for a brief second, and ran from different directions.

Grim Reaper followed afterwards, and turned towards Kenji.

"Come on boy, use your Death Quirk!"

"I don't need it to defeat you!"

Kenji yelled, and threw out two seeds. From the seeds, they expanded, and became dangerous vines. Shooting them out faster than anyone had seen before, Grim Reaper looked bemused as they wrapped around his frame, binding his arms to his body.

"Cool parlour trick Kenji." An aura of death ran through his entire body, and corroded the plants, dropping them to the ground, dead. "But, your Mom doesn't need to use plants to bind people. She uses her Life Quirk. You haven't harnessed the potential within you. You have the power to be stronger than myself, stronger than All Might, and anyone else who challenges you. But, you refrain from using your Life and Death Quirk's together, you disappoint me."

"You disappoint me, for thinking I'm an idiot."

Grim Reaper chuckled, and turned his hand towards the incoming Katsuki.

"Didn't you think I saw this coming?!"

Katsuki threw her hand upwards. From her hand, a single seed erupted outwards, and formed a shield from Kenji inducing it.

Smirking, Grim Reaper allowed his hand to dance with Death Energy, and touched the plant.

"Instant Death!"

Because he was touching it, the Death Energy came out faster, and eroded away the shield of vines. Expecting to find Katsuki there, he was surprised when she wasn't there.

Chuckling, he turned to see Katsuki running closer with a grenade in her hand.

"Have this!"

Katsuki launched the grenade full of Katsuki's sweat right at him. Grim Reaper placed his hand outwards, and shot a death blast at it, colliding at it, and made it explode away from his body.

"It was a good move Kenji, I wont doubt that, but it isn't enough for..."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Surprisingly, from the crowd, Izuku rushed forward, and activated his power in his arm. However, as he neared him, Grim Reaper pivoted to the side, grabbing Izuku's arm, and pulled him upwards to his head, getting close to Izuku's ear.

"You're using your new Quirk wrong." Reaper revealed with a whisper, freaking Izuku out. "Breaking your body isn't going to get you to be a Hero, I still need you unbroken Izuku Midoriya, One For All inheritor."

Izuku's eyes widened, as Grim Reaper merely tossed him to the side, where he skidded across the ground, and came to a stop at the stairs.

"Deku-kun!"

Kenji yelled, as Grim Reaper appeared before him, the young boy glaring hard.

"Well, this is it Kenji-"

"Stay away from Mikami-kun!"

Shoto, having found her resolve, stood on the ground and unleashed a hard ice wave. Grim Reaper though took out his scythe, layered it with Death energy, and swiped several times, cleaving right through the ice as if it was air, shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Cool, no pun intended. Say, aren't you his child? Heh, the stories I could tell you about your old man, it's so funny."

Shoto's eyes blazed, while Kenji tightened his hand.

"You, shut up. You are a monster."

"Monster huh..."

Shoto glared hard as Grim Reaper didn't seem to care that much, while Kenji ran towards him.

"Over Life, Sensitive Ear."

With his hand near Grim Reapers ear, having used Katsuki's, Shoto's, and even Izuku's distraction perfectly, timing it right, or so he thought.

"Sorry kid, you're good, but you're a few years too early to surprise me. I thought of that as well."

Revealed around his ankle, Grim Reaper's hand pulled him down, his hand releasing energy that didn't make contact with Grim Reaper, the man bending his head to make sure that it didn't land on him either.

"Bastard!"

Katsuki growled, as she rushed forward.

"Leave Mikami-kun alone!"

Shoto sent a wave of ice, but Grim Reaper snickered, sending a blast of Death energy at Katsuki, forcing her backwards, and then sliced apart the ice once more with his scythe, as his hand tightened around Kenji's arm.

"Aaaaah!"

"Mikami-kun!"

Kenji yelled from the pain he felt, Shoto's hand blazed up with fire, and without even realizing it, sent it off towards Reaper. Reaper, surprised, tossed Kenji at Katsuki, who caught his body and held it close to her form, while slicing through the flames of Shoto's, but saw that his hair got slightly burnt, which made him smirk.

"It was a neat trick. A lesser opponent wouldn't have seen that coming Kenji. You traded a seed with her when your hands met. And that girl, bomb chick, used herself as a distraction, knowing that she could escape faster, and even the green haired boy as well, and it seems that ice fire girl up there tried to save you as well, how sweet. Since you can't beat me by brute force, you tried to use that ear method. It might have worked as well, you two have excellent team work, you devised a plan without even discussing it. She seems to trust you quite a lot, it must be love."

Katsuki, Shoto (who came down and stood beside Kenji) and Kenji all glared.

Grim Reaper however twirled his scythe around.

"Now that you've had your fun-"

Before he could think, the man's scythe was suddenly wrapped up in bandages, and was yanked away from him, or it would have been if he didn't have excellent grip strength.

Looking to the bandages, he tried to use his Death Quirk...but, it wasn't working.

"Aizawa, you finally moved, I'm happy. Come to fight me? I'd like a challenge, but you'll do I guess."

Aizawa, coming from the rafters, aimed a good kick for Grim Reaper's face.

"Heh, I'll make you regret coming here Reaper!"

But even without his Quirk, Grim Reaper twirled his scythe, so much so that Aizawa's bandages got under his blade, and were cut through, using his blade to block Aizawa's kick and force it away from him, Aizawa landing on the ground with a thud, on his feet.

"Aizawa-sensei! W-What are you doing!?"

Kenji yelled, but Aizawa shot him a look.

"Listen to me Mikami, Bakugo, Todoroki, this isn't your fight, you aren't ready for this kind of opponent, he hasn't gone serious yet, he was playing with you. You three have to escape, with the others. Do you understand me? I'll hold him off for as long as I can. I'm sorry for freezing, but seeing my students fighting this monster, it would be pathetic if I, as your Sensei, didn't get my hands dirty."

Kenji didn't know what to do.

He knew his Father wasn't going fully serious, he had hoped to take advantage of that before he did. But now, it seemed like a pipe dream. Even then, he didn't want to have another victim in Aizawa, he couldn't let him die for anything, especially if it was because of Grim Reaper.

"Aizawa-sensei, he's too-"

"Powerful, I know." Aizawa said, as Grim Reaper looked amused. "He's very skilled, and even without his Death Quirk, he can use that damn scythe of his to slice open most people. Even All Might is worried about this guy, and I'm not All Might, but I can level the playing field and make sure you escape, all of you. I'm sorry, I lacked bravery in the face of his fear inducement. But, seeing you four make a stand along with Asui who instigated it, I have to do the same. Get out of here, make sure the class gets out of here."

Kenji saw that Thirteen also came to help out Aizawa, but Kenji didn't know what to do.

Part of him wanted to stay and fight, and help in anyway that he could.

But, he knew that if he tried, he'd be someone who held back the others and he didn't want to do that.

Though he didn't want to leave behind his teacher, and let him be bait for this person, it wouldn't be right in his eyes.

"Mikami! You're the Class President! You have to protect the students! You, more than anyone, knows what these people are capable of! What dangers they are! You have to find the confidence to lead this class to safety! And what Grim Reaper said, isn't true! I know for a fact that even if he gave that ultimatum, the students wouldn't have thrown you under the bus, as Asui demonstrated, so you have to stand up and face this challenge, like you did then! And leave adults like me to face these evils for now!"

Kenji inhaled, and exhaled, trying to control his breathing.

But, he knew he was right, as he watched Grim Reaper, basically play around with Aizawa. Kenji wasn't stupid, he knew what this was about, and he knew what power Grim Reaper had, even if he hasn't seem in in a long time.

* * *

Knowing what he would have to do, Kenji grabbed Katsuki's hand along with Shoto's and ran away from the battle field.

"K-Ken! What are you doing!?"

"He's right Kacchan, Todoroki-san, we can't fight him! We have to go and get All Might, and my Mom and the other Pro Hero's! We don't hold a candle to them right now! We have to escape!"

Katsuki didn't want to admit it, but he was right. She hated it, but she held his hand back and ran away from the battle that was going on.

"Kenji-kun! You aren't escaping!"

Tomura yelled, as Kenji glanced at Shoto.

"Todoroki-san, unleash an ice wave that way, to block their paths."

Kenji's hand filled with Life aura, and sent it into Shoto's body, the girl gasping.

"W-What's..."

"Over Life, Life Transfer!"

Kenji announced, Shoto fueled by Kenji, unleashed a giant ice wave, cutting Tomura, and the others off from catching them up.

Running up the stairs, Kenji glanced back to see that Grim Reaper kept batting away the attacks from Aizawa, while Thirteen kept trying to suck him in with their Quirk, but Grim Reaper was simply too powerful, and managed to hold them off, even with Aizawa trying to erase his Quirk.

"Everyone! We need to go, right now! Aizawa-sensei, and Thirteen-sensei are fighting off my Father, we have to escape right now!" The class didn't move, save for a few that trusted Kenji. "Hey! I just told you that-"

"It's because of you that he's here!" Mineta cried out angrily. "H-He's going to kill us all because of you!"

Mineta yelled more angrier than before.

"Y-Yeah, if you didn't come here, then he wouldn't be here!"

Kaminari shook as he yelled that out.

"H-He's going to kill us all!"

"We're going to die!"

"He's too powerful!"

The class was becoming more and more hysteric, and Kenji understood.

But, right now, he knew that this wouldn't work.

"Stop this nonsense right now!" He yelled, borrowing from Katsuki's books here, causing everyone to stiffen. "I don't care what you think about me right now, but you're going to listen to me! I know you're all scared, I am too. Right now, being here and being frightened, isn't going to help, we have to escape, and get the Pro Hero's! We have to remain calm, because he's going to get past them and come for us! We have to be gone before he can do that! The Sensei's know this, and are risking themselves, so we have to go now as a group, and fight off anything that could be out there! We're Hero's in training, we all have to show why we were accepted into U.A! Now, follow me!"

They all looked on stunned that he yelled that out.

They didn't expect it.

But, they saw what he was saying and how they probably wouldn't be able to help. Even if they wanted to, they accepted it, and followed after Kenji who ran forward, together with the others all following.

"Follow me!"

Kenji announced once more, running as fast as they could.

Tomura, who recovered from before though still trapped behind the ice, watched them running away, couldn't have it.

"I'm not losing this chance, Kurogiri! Do something! I'm not losing Kenji-kun!"

Kurogiri did what Tomura said, and delved into his black fog.

While the group ran away as fast as they could, towards the exit. Creeping on it faster and faster, the black fog began erupting in front of them.

"Shit, Kurogiri-san! Move your ass right now!"

Kenji yelled, as the thick black fog came around. The others paused as well, looking at the black fog intently, blocking the door.

"Young Lord, I cannot honour that request. However, do not be concerned, we wont harm you. Tomura Shigaraki wishes to have you in the League. Your comrades however, will have to be stopped. And we know you wouldn't leave them behind, so you'll have to search for them."

"Search for...p-pull back right now!"

Realizing what Kurogiri was going to do, Kenji's yell made most people comply, besides two people.

"No way! I'm going for it!"

"Me too! I've got this bastard Ken!"

"Wait, Kacchan! Kirishima-san! Don't!"

Kirishima and Katsuki didn't listen to Kenji, and jumped forward.

Using their Quirk's, they attacked the large black fog, but to no avail. The explosion didn't do anything, and neither did the fist of Kirishima.

"Get back everyone!"

Kenji however ran backwards with the others trying to follow him, but the fog began to expand and enclose around the area, until it formed a dome around them all, though before it could, Kenji jumped back, and extended chains of Life energy, and pulled back a number of students he could reach in time.

Kenji, Ochaco, Momo, Shoji, Tsuyu, Shoto, Toru, Iida, Sato, Mina, Aoyama, and Sero managed to get away from the fog, but everyone else was entangled around the fog, and were warped to different locations all together.

"Hey. Class President, what are we going to do now?"

Tsuyu questioned, looking towards the young boy. His eyes scanned the area he was in, the people that had been left behind. Looking between them, he knew that he would have to do something to get them to safety.

His eyes went back to the battle, seeing Aizawa, and Thirteen not doing so well against Grim Reaper. Tomura's eyes went towards Kenji who was destroying the ice with the Villains help, while the beast that Grim Reaper called Nomu stood there without a care in the world.

His eyes turned towards Kurogiri, and smirked.

"You are going to truly be annoying, aren't you?"

"Sorry young lord, that's how it is."

Kenji rolled his eyes, and then threw seeds onto the ground, as he activated his Life Quirk. From the seeds, a wall of vines erupted and were sent towards him, distracting him for the moment, leaving them alone for the moment, and wrapped around the metal plate he had on his body so he couldn't wrap away.

"Right, we need to get our classmates back. Before that, Momo-chan, could you make a device for like we had during the battle trial? Like the ear piece, and have them connected to other ones as well? It's just in case, someone is in a crisis and needs assistance, they can contact someone and whoever is free, the closest, what have you, could go and help them out."

Momo placed a hand to her chin, and quickly got out the book near her butt.

"Let me look here to refresh my memory."

Momo quickly shifted through the book as Kenji placed his hand on the ground.

"Search Life!"

Sending out a pulse, he began scanning the area of the USJ for the life that was around. He sensed many people that were around, and felt annoyed at the same time.

Seeing that Kurogiri wasn't bothering them for the moment, he continued scanning.

"Okay, everyone is in the USJ, in different zones. Deku-kun and Mineta-san have been sent to the Shipwreck Zone...Kacchan and Kirishima-san are together in the Ruins Zone...Tokoyami-san is alone within the Squall Zone...Kaminari-san and Jiro-san are in the Mountain Zone and Ojiro-san is within the Conflagration Zone alone...okay."

"Ken-chan, I've got the designs right here, I know what you meant, and can make these no problem with my Quirk. How many should I make?"

Kenji looked between Tsuyu, Momo, himself, Aoyama, Mina, and Shoto as well.

"Six please. And hand them out as well to the people I list off now including giving one to me please?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thanks Momo-chan." Momo got to work, while Kenji turned his eyes to Tsuyu. "Tsu-chan, can I please send you to the Shipwreck Zone, since you've got a Frog Quirk, it would be best suited to water situations, right?"

"Yes, that's right ribbit. Water is my friend."

Kenji inclined his head, as Momo looked surprised. Even though his Father was right there, who she knew was someone that he was frightened of, he was worrying more about the students, than his own worries, and she admired his strong resolve.

"Good, with Deku-kun there, he can use his powerful Quirk, but water enemies might be bad for them, so you'd be the best there. To defeat them...Deku-kun is intelligent, he'll be able to think of a way to use your Quirk's together." His eyes cast to Momo and Mina. "Momo-chan, can you go to the Mountain Zone to get Kaminari-san and Jiro-san, I sense a good collection of Villain's there, you would be the best there with your Creation Quirk and your sharp wit, perhaps use Kaminari-sans lightning to do something, and use your Quirk to protect yourself along with Jiro-san maybe? And Mina-san, can I ask you go towards Ojiro-san please? There doesn't seem to be many enemies over there, so you'd be able to help him pretty quickly with your Quirk's. Perhaps have him wrap you around with his tail, and swing you around as you release acid."

"Sure, I'll go Ken-chan."

"O-Of course, leave it to me Kenji-kun~"

"Thanks you two." Kenji nodded, looking towards Shoto. "Todoroki-san, can you go to Tokoyami-san? Since he's alone, and I know how strong you are and he is pretty capable as well, you would be able to get him, right?"

Shoto inclined her head.

"Yes, leave it to me."

"Thank you."

Kenji gave her his thanks, but Shoto folded her arms.

"Yes, also we have to consider about calling for help. Though, as I am sure you've surmised as I have, that they have something blocking the transmissions. Otherwise, we might have been able to call out for help before."

"It's probably someone with a Quirk like Kaminari-san's, but I can't get a good read on everyone here. So, they could be in any zones. If anyone sees anyone like that, try and knock that person out so we can communicate with the outside world, or they with us." Kenji agreed with Shoto's thoughts, and then looked towards Aoyama. "Finally, Aoyama-san, can you go to the Ruins Zone and get Kacchan and Kirishima-san? Since they're powerful, you shouldn't have too much of a problem, I can't sense anything bad there that would give them too much trouble."

"But, how are we even going to get there? Traverse this battle ground?"

Kenji shook his head, and took out a few seeds.

"A Venus fly trap, I can put you inside, and launch you. I know it sounds mad, but the outside is a rock hard shell, it will protect you from the impact of landing on the ground, or water, or wherever you're going to be going. When you land on the ground, you'll feel it, you can push open the inside as easy as paper. Unfortunately, you'll have to make your own ways back. However, you'll be with the others as well, and the main battle is down there. So, Aoyama-san, can I send you to Kacchan and Kirishima-san? They are some of the strongest in the class, you'll be fine."

"W-Well, of course~ Leave it to me~ I'm quite powerful as well, you know~?"

He tried putting on a brave face, but he didn't come off as brave at all.

"Okay, now with that out of the way, Iida-san, you need to get out of here."

Iida looked shocked that he was even asked something like that.

"E-Eh? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, those vines aren't going to hold him for long, you are going to have to get past him, and we don't know the situation outside, that's why you have to run as fast as you can. Uraraka-san, Shoji-san, and Sero-san, please assist him as he gets away, Kurogiri-san has a part of him that's always visible, that he needs to keep out in the open, it will be protected, but you can use that for your plans to get him pinned down, or floated away or whatever you guys do. And after that, wait here with Hagakure-san, and Sato-san who should begin setting up a base here, nothing fancy, just stay here and keep this area from Villain stragglers that might come, and if you see a chance to help out, please do. But, other than that, as people come here, set up a base of operations here, keep this as a safe zone as much as possible as we're near the exit, it is relatively high up so you'll see enemies as they approach for the most part, and have a good idea on what's happening. They have us all scattered to pick us off because they know that we're stronger together, that's why he split us up. However, if we're together, then we'll be able to defend ourselves more easily, and going outside, we don't know what Villain could be waiting outside to ambush us, it is better to set up an area what we control, until at least all of us are here. After that, all of you should try and leave the area, as a big group. I'll send Iida-san, because he's the fastest here, and can run away to get us help."

What Kenji said, made sense to them, it wasn't like it didn't.

He could understand more than anyone what was going on.

And though some were worried about him, they had to admit that he was doing a good job of taking charge and helping them out when he could, and his plans as well, they sounded solid.

"Kurogiri-san, if my calculations are correct, will rejoin Tomura-kun down there once he's unsuccessful, and if that's the case, then I'll face him down there as much as I can. And if that wasn't the case, don't confront him, run from him, or give him the slip somehow."

Toru watched on as Kenji took charge, and couldn't help but feel great inside of her body. How he was able to stay calm and collected, and guide them in everyway that he possibly could. It was something that she couldn't help but admire about him.

"Don't worry Kenji-kun, leave it to me!"

"Yeah, I've got this."

"...Mikami-kun, Deku believes in you, so I shall as well."

"Yeah, I saw what you're capable of back in the battle trial, I'll believe in you as well."

"Y-Yeah, I'll trust in you this time."

Toru, Sato, Ochaco, Shoji and Sero were all for it, while Iida wasn't so sure.

"To leave everyone behind, I can't do that Mikami-kun, I'm sorry but I'm a member of this class, and if everyone else is doing this, then I have to do it as well! I have to fight and-"

"You can't." Kenji explained, looking at the vines, and saw how Kurogiri would be trying to get through, glad that he had been able to disrupt his warping for the moment. "You see, sometimes being a Hero means getting others help. We are dealing with an enemy that we cannot face alone. Go to the school, run as fast as you can and get us help. You said to me, that you'd stand beside me as Class President, be my Vice President right now, and run as fast as you can to get us all some help. All Might, my Mom, the school. Anyone you see first, tell them the situation, and then continue getting more people, and then come back here. Don't worry about anything Iida-san, leave it to me. You can trust me to protect this class, that's what I am doing right now. I'll give my all to make sure everyone here gets out alive, trust in me Iida-san. If nothing else...please believe in me now."

Iida watched Kenji's resolve, and how strong he truly was being right now. And his words, he trusted Kenji much. He wasn't going to lie now, and even in a situation as deadly as this, Kenji showed how much he cared for the class, and in turn, was also going to believe in him.

"...Alright, Mikami-kun, I understand, I'll do as you say, I'll place my trust in you. But, what are you doing while we're doing this?"

Momo and Shoto also wondered this as well, looking towards the enemy before him, Tomura, and glared as did he.

"I'm going to be stalling Tomura-kun, the leader of these Villain's, minus my Dad, and taking out any Villain weaklings that I can. The Villain's he's brought, are common thugs, they don't know how to handle their Quirk's...that's right. The thug Villain's here, might hesitate to attack you, because they don't know our Quirk's, and from the way that they acted, they don't seem to be the types that have a good knowledge of their own Quirk's, you can use that to your advantage. Though I hate this, I'd prefer not sending people in different directions, we all need to do this to protect our classmates."

Kenji explained to the others, which Tsuyu was immensely impressed with, that he was coordinating all of them, and giving them tips on how to fight, all the while saying he was going to fight off the main Villain to defend them. All in all, she was able to see how far he would go for them, and strong Kenji truly was.

Momo gasped, as the others looked stunned.

"Ken-chan, you can't fight him alone, he's the leader. He might be very powerful-"

"He is, he's quite strong."

Momo still didn't get what he was trying to say and why he was so willing to face down against the Villain's so easily.

"So why-"

"Because, I'm the only one who can realistically fight him. If he is defeated by me isn't the concern. Aizawa-sensei, and Thirteen-sensei are in terrible danger, added onto that with that bastard Tomura-kun, then it is a scary thought. If Grim Reaper and Tomura-kun join forces...no, I have to stop Tomura-kun to give the Sensei's a fighting chance, I planned to do it once you all were out anyway. I need to be the one to face him, he's not as strong as my Father, and while he's powerful, I know how his Quirk works, and can probably keep him busy long enough for Iida-san to do his job."

Momo didn't like it at all, but Shoto leaned closer, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He's right Yaoyorozu-san, he is the only one who can face him."

"Todoroki-san, that's..."

"It doesn't mean we'll let him die, we'll finish what we need to do, and then come back here, and give assistance. But, he's placed trust in all of us, and we need to rely on his intelligence, and his strength, he knows what he's doing."

"Thank you, Todoroki-san..."

Shoto shook her head.

"I believe in your capabilities, I saw first hand how you think during the battle trial, and I believe in you. Lets do this."

Kenji nodded, and pulled out a few seeds. Allowing them to grow, into large Venus fly traps, Tsuyu, and the others got inside, as Kenji aimed them in the right direction that they would need to go into. As Kurogiri was breaking free of his distraction technique, Kenji aimed true at the locations that he would need to send them.

"Good luck all of you!"

Kenji unleashed the plants, and flung them off to their next destination.

As he did, he looked to Iida and the others, nodding.

"Good luck to you all."

Kenji was about to go forward, but Iida placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him briefly.

"Don't die."

Kenji looked surprised that Iida would say that.

But, he then smiled, nodding.

"Don't worry, I didn't plan to die today."

Kenji rushed forward with his fancy feet moving towards Tomura, who had by now broke the ice blocking them.

"Aah, Kenji-kun! Come to me now! I let you have your little plans, now show me what you've got my boy!"

"Heh, I'm about to give you the best beat down of your life! Something you desperately need!"

Kenji rushed Tomura, and they began having their fight, while Kenji faced off Villain's as well that were brave enough to try.

* * *

However while that was going on, nearby, Himiko steps out of the shadows, and stuck out her tongue.

She looked towards the battle field that was going on, and then towards Grim Reaper, seeing him easily evading Aizawa, and Thirteen as well.

" _Hehe, seems like it is all going according to plan Dad. This is going to be a big opener for you, and All Might, as well. We don't even need the others, just wait until they come, and then we'll be gone. Good thing we have our little eyes in the class to see if a Villain is coming huh. But, it seems that Kenji-kun is in danger huh. That hand bastard really doesn't know when to quit. Aah well, with my new knife, I'm going to go and help my cute Kenji-kun...ooh, better make sure that I am well disguised._ "

Fixing her outfit, and making sure her face was concealed, among other things, a few knives strapped to her legs, and other areas as well, she spun her knife around in her palm, and then grinned, as she looked towards Kenji once more.

* * *

As that went down, and with Toru and Sato currently watching their backs, Iida and the others watched as Kurogiri stood there, and waited for the opportunity to fight. Iida glanced towards Kenji, seeing how he was fighting the enemy as hard as he could, so he knew what he would have to do.

He prepared himself, his eyes darting between Kenji fighting Tomura, and the other Villain's, seeing how hard he was doing, and knew that he couldn't hold back, and would have to fight as hard as he could as well.

Yes, Iida completely trusted Kenji now, and knew of the role that he had to play as well.

"Okay, everyone, I'm going for it, please cover me!"

[Yes!]

Iida extended his legs, and got into a running position.

Kurogiri, who had finally recovered from what Kenji did, watched as the boy took off running as fast as he could. Speeding away, it was his Quirk after all. While he remained in his place, he extended his black fog around his body.

"Good try, but you talk in front of the Villain's of your plans! I saw through this! I wont let you contact the other Sensei's!"

Kurogiri extended his black fog before him, and made a warp towards the front of the running Iida in the form of a circle, a bendy circle at that.

"Damn it!"

Iida grimaced, and paused his body, skidding on the ground, and expected Kurogiri to try and do something…

But, unexpectedly, it seemed that Shoji jumped from the side, tackling the black fog with his arms and tentacles wrapped around it tightly, pinning it down to the ground.

"Go! As Mikami-san said! We need the Sensei's!"

Iida didn't pause now, and rushed back the black fog as fast as he could move his entire body.

"Everyone, wait for me! I'll definitely get us help!"

Iida, seeing the doors in sight, charged for them. He didn't think that he had moved this fast in his life. But, he wasn't going to stop now. As Kenji counted on him, to get assistance, and could see that Kenji truly was trying his best to defend the class.

"I will not let you go outside!"

Kurogiri yelled out, his black fog extending even more.

Iida looked at the door, seeing that it might be a heavy one to open. He truly didn't like that. He considered what he should do, and how he should proceed. Kicking it down, opening it with a fist, he didn't know.

But, Kurogiri, who was in his black fog mode, came rushing behind him. Quickly, he caught up to Iida, and extended above his head. Though Iida tried as he might, running as fast as he could, he could see that he wouldn't be able to escape.

However, Ochaco, who listened to what Kenji said before, saw the exposed piece of his body, within the shadows, and thought " _Mikami-kun was right, I've got this!_ " and ran towards it as fast as she very well could.

Thankfully, the body part had to stay near where Ochaco was, and her hands touched it, just as Iida was giving up hope. Using her Quirk, Zero Gravity, she touched the body part, and lifted it up, flinging it into the air, causing Kurogiri to go along with it.

"Go, Iida-kun! As Mikami-kun said, get the Sensei's! We have it here!"

Because of that assist, Iida made it towards the door, trying to force it open.

"Yeah, don't worry about darkness boy there, we've got him!"

Sero, the tape elbows boy, saw the piece of metal as well, shooting out tape from his elbow, and stuck it onto the part, and pulled it backwards, causing Kurogiri to be pulled backwards as well.

Ochaco and Shoji, rushed towards the tape, and pulled on it, and swung it around together with Sero. All three of them tried very hard, and managed to swing him around, launching him towards another part of the area, as Iida pushed the door open.

Kenji glanced towards them as he fought off Tomura, and smiled glad that his classmate managed to get out.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Izuku and Mineta, within the water who arrived only but a minute ago and were trying to get to the surface, Mineta trying to stay afloat, but because he wasn't a great swimmer, he was having a difficult time.

Izuku wasn't having any better times either, due to a Villain coming for his body and went to strike him.

He considered using his Quirk, but he didn't know how he would be able to do it. He didn't have a choice, and went to attack him, only for something to crash land within the water. Izuku and the Villain were given a fright because of that.

Looking towards it, they saw a Venus fly trap head before them, sinking down into the water. The Villain didn't quite understand what was going on, but Izuku had an idea, and was relieved...but then confused as Tsuyu popped out of the head of the Venus fly trap, and swam very fast, delivering a hard kick to the man's head, forcing his body through the water.

"..."

Izuku tried to talk, but Tsuyu grabbed the boy with her tongue and launched him onto the ship up top. Looking towards Mineta, she stretched out her tongue, and swam to the top as well, allowing him to breathe.

"Hey, where did you come from anyway?!" Mineta cried out, as his eyes went towards her breasts. "My, for a frog girl, you've got large breasts."

His small hand went to touch her breast, but Tsuyu wasn't having any of it and said "Ribbit." while slapping him upside the head with her tongue, and then threw him onto the ship. She, using her Quirk, followed closely by, and got onto the ship as well.

Looking towards Izuku and Mineta, the latter looked freaked out, while Izuku looked questioningly towards her, and also noticed that the enemies weren't fighting back, just sitting in the water as if something was going to happen.

"Asui-san, that fly trap you came on, it came from Ken-kun, right?"

"Call me Tsu." She explained. "Yes, that's right ribbit. He has set up a few people to go and help others."

"H-He's done what?!"

Mineta yelled, as Tsuyu spared him a weird glance.

"I said he's sent people to go and help people, while having Iida-chan go and get the Sensei's to help us out, while he goes to distract the hand guy."

"T-The hand guy...t-the one that took Ken-kun? He's fighting him, alone!?"

Izuku cried out, the young girl nodding her head.

"That's right ribbit. He said that since he knew him best, he'd fight him off, while the Sensei's arrive, thanks to Iida-chan escaping, hopefully ribbit. But, he's set up a plan for us to all get help, and escape this place. Once we're done here, we should make our way back to the entrance, there's a few of us there, safety in numbers. Thinking about it, he made the best choices with who he sent where. Like myself for instance, because I have the Frog Quirk, he sent me here to help you all out. He's very intelligent, and also reckless as well at times. Yet, I think he has a kind heart, and I have complete trust in him."

Mineta didn't want to hear that, Kenji had a kind heart, when he didn't think it was true.

"Kind heart!? Trust him?! I can't trust him! His Father is the reason we're all in danger! He said he was going to kill me! I'm petrified! He could have lead us all to get killed! I can't trust that guy! He's evil exactly like-"

"Ken-kun is not evil Mineta-kun!" Izuku snapped, surprising Tsuyu and Mineta. "Ken-kun, has just helped us all out, he's risking his life so we don't have too! How can you say that he's evil? He can't control what his Father does, Ken-kun time and time again, has healed me, has helped me, has been there for me! Even when he passes out to help me! And now, he's being there for all of us! He's putting himself into danger and is helping us out even if it means he could be hurt, all so we can escape! He was even willing to give himself up to his Father, all so we'd be safe! That's how much of a good person Ken-kun is! We should do the same for him as he's done for us!"

Mineta was surprised by Izuku's outburst.

But, Tsuyu could see that he was being a true friend, and sticking up for said friend.

"Yes, he's right Mineta-chan, Midoriya-chan is right. We should believe in Kenji-chan and his plans."

"..."

He didn't say anything else, and just looked stunned. Mineta didn't know what to think. He was going through a rough day today, and didn't know how he was going to handle things of this nature.

Tsuyu however began speaking once more.

"Kenji-chan also thought that because these Villain's might not know our Quirk's, that we could be given a chance to think and come up with a plan to attack, since they wouldn't attack due to us having unknown Quirk's."

Izuku overlooked the edge, to see that the Villain's were really not doing anything.

"Yes, I would have to agree. They aren't doing anything, we should be able to come up with something. U-Unless Ken-kun came up with something?"

Tsuyu shook her head slowly.

"No, he said, "Deku-kun is intelligent, he'll be able to think of a way to use your Quirk's together." so, I'll have to turn to you and see what you come up with."

"H-He said that…?"

Izuku didn't know what to think. Leaving it to him.

Tsuyu inclined her head.

"Yes. I'll explain my Quirk. It's Frog. I can do what a frog can do. Stick to walls, jump far, stretch my tongue out about 20 metres, I can also clean my stomach, by ejecting stuff, and a secrete a toxic sticky liquid. But, it only stings a bit, so you can disregard that, and my stomach washing as well."

Mineta looked on with a pervy gaze at the things that she could do. But, her vacant eyes turned towards him, and made him wince, but he pulled off a ball from his head, and stuck to the side of the ship while they were on the deck, to explain his Quirk.

"M-My Quirk is to pop off these sticky balls from my head. They stick to anything, depending on how I feel, they stick longer or shorter. O-Oh, they don't stick to me either, and I bounce right off."

Tsuyu and Izuku just stared at him, as if to say "What?" which made him look on with teary eyes.

"My Quirk, I can use it to unleash devastating strength feats. But, my body breaks if I do...Ken-kun isn't here to heal me either. But, even then, Ken-kun left it to me..."

As Izuku pondered what they should do, the Villain's down below were becoming impatient, and one of them used their water Quirk to made a claw of water. Sending it forward, he cleaved through the boat they were on, cleaving it in two, and it began to sink into the water.

"Oh, guess they were tired of waiting."

Tsuyu murmured, while Mineta, crying his eyes out, began throwing his balls towards the people in the water.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

"D-Don't give up!"

Izuku yelled, seeing him turn back towards him, tears shooting out of his eyes.

Tsuyu watched as he cried as well, tilting her head.

"Mineta-chan, have you considered the Hero business might not be for you?"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! Shut up! I was a junior high student not long ago! We should wait for the professionals! No matter how much you trust that Mikami! I am terrified! I'm scared! We're going to die! These people came to kill All Might, what chance do we have against them?! We don't have any chances at all! I'm scared!"

Izuku watched his two classmates being in peril, and then towards the Villain's. His eyes went towards the direction Kenji would be, the entrance, and wondered how he was doing. Then, he thought what Kenji would do. After nearly a year, Izuku had seen him be courageous and intelligent, and now, he had trust in his friend.

Looking towards Tsuyu and Mineta, he thought of something.

"I've got an idea. Tsu-chan, when I use my power on the water, could you grab me, and Mineta-kun and get us out of here. While that happens, Mineta-kun, throw your balls into the water. Since they'll stick them together, and go towards the middle, of my hopeful attack, they wont be able to escape, and we'll be able to get free."

Tsuyu simply nodded, and so did Mineta, even if he was shedding a large amount of tears.

Izuku looked down at the incoming water, and knew what he would have to do.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Letting out a battle cry, he jumped high into the sky.

Looking down at the water, he knew he wouldn't be able to get them all. However, he did know of something that he would be able to do. Something he had practiced with Kenji not long ago, and was glad that he did.

Putting his fingers into a flicking position, he concentrated hard, again and again, pooling his new power into the finger. It glowed with the One For All power, and Izuku yelled "Delaware Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!" and unleashed his flick.

Because of the power behind his flick, the air became a concentrated blast, and went right for the water.

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

The condensed air pressure slammed against the water, and created a vortex of rushing water, dragging the Villains into it.

Izuku looked at his broken fingers, and then felt a tongue wrapping around him.

Looking, he saw that Tsuyu had done as he asked, leaping forward with Mineta, the boy crying as he threw his sticky balls into the water as much as he could. Tsuyu was impressed and so was Mineta with Izuku's quick thinking.

Because of that maneuver though, Izuku, and the others managed to get out of their situation pretty fast. Izuku looked determined, and knew what he would have to do. Since Kenji is risking himself, he was going to go and help his friend, even if he knew he should escape, he couldn't allow his friend to be hurt. He was scared, of course he was, but, this was his friend, and now, he had his goals in sight.

* * *

At the same time, Tokoyami was at the squall zone. He was doing fairly well, using his Quirk and handling himself rather well, knocking down the enemies, and beating them back with his Quirk, Dark Shadow.

Though he was a long range fighter, so he had to keep away from them so nothing happened to them at all.

Shoto came to the squall zone, within the fly trap.

"What's that? Mikami?"

The lone Tokoyami who used his Quirk Dark Shadow to punch away one enemy, looked baffled by what was going on there, until it opened up and revealed Shoto herself, who walked out with her stoic expressions on her face as always.

Tokoyami, trying to understand, spoke up.

"That plant, it came from Mikami. So, Mikami sent you to help me?"

He asked, as Shoto was confronted by a single enemy before her. The man charged, and went to grab her, but she evaded easily, grabbing his torso, and used her power to freeze the man to the ground, so he couldn't move.

"Yes, that's right." Shoto explained, and slammed her foot onto the ground, sending out a wave of ice, which began freezing the enemies that were before her. "Because these enemies aren't that tough, he thought and I agreed, it would be best if I came here for you then we'd make our way back to the entrance while helping out the others if we come across them."

Tokoyami merely nodded, knowing that if Kenji sent Shoto, then he knew what he was doing.

However, as he did nod, someone came towards Shoto from behind, stabbing with a sword. But, Shoto saw it coming, pivoted to the side, grabbing the weapon and froze it, the ice spreading on the enemy as well, freezing them in place.

"These people, Mikami-kun was right, they aren't strong Villain's, they are merely grunts. They can't take us so easily, they don't even know how to use their Quirk's properly."

Tokoyami watched as Shoto unleashed a wave of ice, towards incoming enemies, and froze each of them to the ground. They became like ice statues. Even though she had only just arrived, Tokoyami was seeing the power that Shoto had, and it was slightly terrifying, so he was glad that she was on their side.

"It seems, you have everything handled here."

"Yes, and it is fortunate that I want to become a Hero, because otherwise, these people would die of frostbite, and hypothermia. Even as we talk, their cells will die from being frozen like this."

Shoto expressed coldly, the Villain's sweat dropping and looked stunned.

Shoto however, placed her hand outwards and made it towards one of the Villain's.

"Now, one of you is going to tell me why you all came here. Is it merely to kill All Might, and take Mikami-kun? And why, do you want Mikami-kun anyway?"

The Villain's began to sweat even more than before, and thought that they were going to fall over and die at that moment in time.

Shoto however, didn't hold back and showed a threatening face.

They, at that moment, thought they were going to die.

While Tokoyami watched on, seeing that she was rather serious, and when it came to Kenji's safety...it seemed that she took that more personally than Tokoyami expected.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ojiro was surrounded by Villain's at the conflagration zone, and expertly used his tail to bat one enemy away. Though, another charged soon after, so he jumped upwards, wrapping his tail around a lamppost up above, and swung downwards, punching with the force of the swing, making sure that he was knocked down and out for the count.

"Get him!"

"Don't let him escape!"

Ojiro cringed as one of the men had a fire Quirk and launched a ball towards him. He, using his large tail, swung downwards, and landed on the ground, doing a flip and used the speed and momentum to slap away the man's tail.

However, because of that, he left himself open to an attack, where the enemy came rushing towards him with a sharp looking sword. Ojiro winced, and went to pull away….but, then he heard a screaming.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ojiro looked upwards, to see a shooting plant coming towards them.

The Villain's did the same, and backed away, as the large plant slammed on the ground, crushing a few Villain's. Ojiro looked unsure, he suspected that it would be Kenji, due to that being apart of his Quirk.

But, he was well off as the person who came out of the fly trap shocked him.

"I-I'm here! And totally not dizzy at all!"

Mina, stepped out, with her eyes being like swirls.

Ojiro looked on towards her, and cocked his head to the side.

"Ashido-san, what's going on? Why are you in Mikami's plant thing?"

Mina, spinning towards him, made acid at the same time, and launched it at the enemies, who raised their swords and weapons up. But, because it was acid, the acid ate through the weapons and melted them down.

"Kenji-kun has an awesome plan, where he sent a few of us here to help the others who got separated. Don't worry, he has it covered, he's dead smart and all. He's even having the others set up base back at the entrance so we should head back there, you know? Even now, he's fighting one of the Villain bosses, so we would all be protected, isn't that kind of him?"

Ojiro didn't know how to take it.

Kenji, planned this?

He planned to have everyone get help?

But, he accepted it, and was glad for the assistance.

"...I see, then we should hurry and get to the others as well. Ashido-san, assist me."

"Yeah, totally~ Wrap me in your tail, and spin me around!"

Mina spun around her acid as Ojiro wrapped her in his tail, which went for the Villain's with weapons. The Villain's ran from the acid, but the acid hit the weapons of the Villain's, and took them down together.

* * *

Jiro and Kaminari weren't doing so hot in the Mountain Zone.

It was like the Villain's were multiplying by the second, they couldn't do anything at all. They came and came and didn't hold back. Even with their attacks. Though, it seemed that Jiro was fighting them off more than anything else.

Jiro plugged her earlobes into her boots, and unleashed a deafening sound from her own heartbeat, which caused them pain, but Kaminari just stood there, and looked unsure.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be the electric guy?"

Jiro with annoyance asked, as Kaminari grimaced.

"T-That's...b-but, I can't do that here with you around!"

Jiro gave him an odd stare.

"So, you can't use your power because I'm here? Are you that weak?"

Kaminari sweat dropped.

"N-No, I can charge myself with electricity, but I can't control where it goes when I fire it off. If I fired it off, then you'd be in danger! S-So, I have to rely on you as well!"

Jiro sighed, and knew that this would be an annoying day for all of them, especially her.

But then suddenly a Villain got close to her body. She went to use her sound ability, but shooting from the sky, Momo arrived on the scene. Landing hard and fast, she opened the fly trap, and withdrew a staff with her Quirk, spinning it around and landed a hard blow against the enemy that was before her.

"Yaoyorozu-san, you're here? W-Why are you here? And why have you arrived within the fly trap thing? Isn't that Mikami-kun's power?"

Momo nodded her head, and took a step backwards, seeing the crowd of the Villain's as well coming for them.

"Ken-chan has sent us around the area, to help the other students. I was sent here to provide you all with backup. Since we're allies here and all. Ken-chan currently is fighting the leader of the Villain's here, to buy us all sometime to get back to him, so we should make our way back towards him after doing this...actually, Ken-chan said that we should get to the entrance and make our stand with the others present."

Momo gave her thoughts and what she knew to be true as well.

But, she didn't expect to see a fearful Kaminari as well.

"W-We should trust him, why!?"

Kaminari yelled out, as Momo jumped forward, and swung her staff for him. His eyes widened and he let out a "Please don't!" as he ducked, only to realize that she was swatting away the person who was behind him.

"Because Ken-chan is the Class President and is helping us out, all of the time. That's why. He's come to help us even now, we have been sent to help you all, and is making plans to get us all out of here. He's even asked Iida-san to get out of here, and contact the Sensei's, and other things like that. Think what you want about Ken-chan, but I know what he's really like. Even now, he risks himself for our safety, and isn't going to stop fighting, so neither should we either."

Jiro, listening to what she said, understood that Momo truly was someone who cared for her friend, and even probably had feelings for him. But, most of all, she trusted him, and that was enough for her as well.

"Yaoyorozu-san, could you make me a sword please?"

"Yes, of course."

Momo inclined her head, putting a hand to her thigh, and withdrew a sword from her body thanks to her Creation Quirk. Twirling it around, she passed it to Jiro, who immediately used it to block an attack coming for her, pushing the man away, as Momo leapt forward, digging the staff into his torso, and forced it upwards, and launched him high, then he came crashing down and was knocked out.

Once finishing that, her eyes went towards Kaminari, who ducked under a fist from an enemy coming for him.

"Shall I make you a weapon as well?"

Kaminari chuckled awkwardly, seeing Jiro plug into her boots, and unleash a deafening sound wave once more, causing them to grip their ears. Then, because of that, she managed to run forward, and cut down a few enemies.

"N-No, I couldn't do it as well as you two! I'm sorry, but I can't do it!"

Momo looked on curiously, and didn't know what to say.

"Well...can't you use your Quirk or anything?"

"I can't! My Quirk is only usable when we're fighting enemies while I'm alone! Otherwise, I'll affect all of you as well! It wouldn't be good!"

Momo sweat dropped, as Jiro rolled her eyes, and kicked him away from her.

"If you can't unleash it, then you're a stun gun."

Kaminari went towards a Villain, slamming against him. Because of his Quirk, the electricity began to flow into the Villain, and shock him rather hard. Kaminari, seeing what he was doing, adopted a large smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's right! Girls, count on me now!"

Jiro and Momo both looked towards one another, and sighed deeply.

"Can we really count on him?"

Jiro asked Momo, who giggled awkwardly as a response.

Momo however saw a Villain jumping downwards towards them, so using her Quirk, she produced a net, and threw it at the enemy, entangling them, and they fell against the shocking Kaminari, electrocuting them as well.

"So, he has his uses huh."

Jiro commented as she tilted her head to the side.

But then Jiro saw from the side that someone was firing a boulder towards them.

"I don't think so!"

Sighing, she plugged into her speakers on her boots once more, and unleashed a devastating sound wave. The boulder crumbled into small ones that fell against the ground as her sound waves continued going on.

While she was doing that, a Villain behind her came swiping downwards.

"Jiro-san, behind you!"

Jiro blinked, and turned to see a Villain coming down at her with two axes. She pulled backwards, avoiding the strike, and Momo lunged forward, kicking him right in the stomach, and forced him into a wall, knocking him out cold.

Momo then pulled forward, and spun her staff, hitting the man coming for her in the side of the head, and knocked him off course, sending him right for Kaminari, right into him and shocked him as well.

"You're right, Jiro-san, he does have uses."

Kaminari sweat dropped as Momo and Jiro took down a few more enemies, waiting for the right time.

Momo then felt it coming, so she pulled closer to Jiro.

"It takes me sometime to make an object this big but it is good enough!"

Momo hunched over, and from her back, tearing her clothing all at once from the back, and at her breast area, a thick cloth came out, and covered the pair of them.

"What is that thing?"

"A shield?"

The Villain's pondered, only for Momo to pop her head out.

"It's a 100mm Thick Insulator Sheet. Kaminari-san, unleash your powers."

Momo then hid under the cloth once more, as Kaminari's eyes lit up happily.

"Ooh yeah, I can be strong too!"

Using his Quirk, he unleashed a devastating lightning based attack to the ground. Because of the cloth, both Momo and Jiro were safe, while the rest of the Villain's received the shock of a lifetime, coursing through their systems, and knocked them down and out as well.

Once he had finished unleashing the lightning, Momo lifted the cloth, Jiro seeing what had happened to her clothing at the front, her breast area, revealing many things, and put her hands together shyly, yet couldn't stop staring at her chest.

"Wow, you're so punk rock! S-So, you and Mikami-kun both have a habit of stripping then huh?"

Momo turned towards Jiro with a confused face.

"What are you talking about?"

Jiro looked at Momo's breasts, and murmured "Violent growth." making Momo confused on what was going on.

"Y-Your boobs! And his hip area! You two strip...must be because you're in love~"

"W-Whaaaaaaaa?!" Momo's face burst into redness. "T-That's! Ken-chan and I...w-we don't do this for fun! We were stripped! I-I didn't do this on purpose! And each time Ken-chan is stripped, it is because of someone else! We don't do this! A-And love, is...w-well, Ken-chan and I have history, but love is..."

Jiro developed a playful smirk, but then heard the foot steps of Kaminari, so hugged Momo tightly.

"Don't look over here! Clearly, Yaoyorozu-san wishes to have Mikami-kun be the one who looks at her breasts! No one else!"

"P-Please don't say that again! Ken-chan is Ken-chan and I am Ken-chan's fr-friend a-and that's..."

Momo puffed out her cheeks in an adorable manner, as Jiro noticed something about Kaminari.

He had both of his thumbs upwards, and a derpy face, making weird noises.

"Erm...is he alright?"

Momo asked, as she fixed her outfit once more to cover her chest.

Jiro furrowed her eyebrows, turning her neck to the side.

What they didn't know was that they were still in danger, a hand rising up from the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the ruins zone, Katsuki and Kirishima used their powerful Quirk's in tandem, and exploded, and punched out, a number of enemies coming for them. Around them, enemies had been scattered and were on the ground, unconscious.

"Say goodbye you bastards!"

Katsuki lunges forward, and uses her Quirk to explode two Villain's coming for them both. Their eyes turn white, and they both hit the back wall. Katsuki pulled her hand away, and showed an annoyed face.

A sword user charges for Kirishima, but using his Hardening Quirk, the sword doesn't do anything to his arms, as he blocks, and then with a single swipe downwards, the red headed boy cuts down the enemy, and takes him out.

Katsuki rotates her shoulder, and seems to be annoyed, though she panted due to having to take out so many, the same for Kirishima.

"Ken, don't be in danger...well, these are the last of these guys. I'm going."

"W-Wait, a second. Where are you going?"

Kirishima demanded, only for Katsuki to roll her eyes.

"I'm going to go and find my...my Ken, and make sure he isn't doing anything stupid, he usually does."

"But, what about the rest of the class? We need to go and find them. Not all of them have the offensive skills as you and I do. Besides, it is because of us that this happened. If we had listened to your boyfriend...even if he is terrifying, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Katsuki bared her teeth.

"Yeah, I already know...I should listen to that guy more often. Damn smart bastard. If you want to go and find them, have fun. No doubt, Ken's already thought of protecting the others, so we shouldn't have to worry. What I am worried about is what he's doing right now, knowing that jerkwad, he'll be taking on things himself."

"But, what makes you so confident that he would do that?"

Katsuki tossed a glance to the side, to see a cowering Aoyama stood there.

"Because, he just snuck into the building, like a coward, that's why."

Kirishima looked confused, as the slightly frightened Aoyama came strolling into the room.

"H-How did you know I was here~?"

Katsuki rolled her eyes, as a chameleon like Villain came up behind her.

However, she dodged to the side, grabbed the head of him, and used her Quirk to explode it, impressing Kirishima and Aoyama.

"Because I sensed fear. Besides, as I said, Ken sent people around the USJ to help them out. No doubt, he sent this loser because he knew we'd be able to take care of it all by ourselves. I've got to go and help Ken now, take down that warping bastard so they can't get out of here and pay for what they've done."

Aoyama looked like as if he was going to cry, but Kirishima looked on surprised.

"Since when do you act so calm and rational? Usually, you're like "Die! Die! Die!" ya know?"

Katsuki's eyes turned white, angrily glaring at him.

"I'm always calm and rational you bastard!"

Kirishima however, noticed something about the way Katsuki was acting.

"I get what you're saying, you've believing in your boyfriend, who in turn wishes to help everyone and you know our classmates can take care of things there and with their help."

Katsuki just looked at him as if she wasn't really interested and didn't want to accept what he was saying either, knowing that he was right.

But, then turned towards Aoyama, as she tossed the Villain she defeated to the side.

"So, what's Ken doing right now? Am I right?"

"Y-Yes, he's sent others to help the ones that got separated, and had Iida-kun go and get some help, while he goes to fight off the handy guy. How brave, even if he's scary, no~? He also said that we should go back to the entrance where a command structure has been set up by our fellow classmates."

"I see...so, he's fighting people at the central plaza. Damn idiot, I'll go and help him, you two go back to the entrance!"

And like that, Katsuki took off, rocketing herself towards the central plaza to go and help the man that she cared for very much.

* * *

Meanwhile, while that was going on, all at the same time, Kenji and Tomura met one another in the middle of the central plaza, and engaged in a fight. Tomura smirked, as his hand went onto the ground, and because of his ability, the ground began to decay around Kenji's body.

Kenji didn't even bat an eyelid, and placed his hand on the ground, sending out his life energy, and countered the decaying process, causing the life in the area to be rejuvenated, making Tomura glare hard.

"You damn brat, why are you fighting me like this? Why don't you just accept your new position as my right hand? I'd give you anything, yet you're fighting for these people who don't care about you, when I do."

Kenji glanced around the area, and his eyes landed on his Father, who seemingly was playing with his enemies. Aizawa and Thirteen barely could get in a hit, he was merely playing with them, which he found odd.

But, his eyes then went towards the young man before him as Villain's that didn't fear him, began to circulate.

"My Father threatened my classmates, and I shall defend them, especially from the likes of you. Even if I have to perish, I would still fight you and I shall not lose! Hear me Tomura-kun?!"

Tomura looked impressed.

If nothing else, he couldn't deny that Kenji was showing a strong face.

Immediately, Kenji twirled his hand around, and allowed his Life energy to erupt on his hand.

"Tomura-kun! I'm definitely going to beat your ass down today!"

He said, as he whipped his hand to the side to an incoming Villain, knocking him down to the ground. Tomura used that chance to grab Kenji, but the young boy flipped backwards, avoiding the grab, an enemy appearing behind him, where he sent his elbow backwards, slamming it right into the torso of the man standing there, knocking him down on his ass, something Tomura was quite impressed with.

"Is that so? I'm glad, you've decided to fight me Kenji-kun, it is going to be the best pleasure! And after we're done, why don't we go and kill your Father? I have a secret weapon that will devastate him, wouldn't that be for the best?"

Kenji rolled his eyes, and spun his seed around in his palm. Directing it left, like a whip, he mowed down a few enemies that were coming for him, and made it come back just in time that Tomura would appear before Kenji.

Because of Tomura's Quirk, as soon as all five fingers were on the vine, the disintegration happened. Like a virus, the decay spread over the vine and turned it into nothing, giving Tomura a smirking face, but that was replaced with a "Have this!" and slammed his fist into the man's stomach, causing his eyes to pop out of his head, and clutch his stomach.

"D-Damn you, you're quite physically strong, I almost coughed out bile then."

"Vile, please, you are vile."

"I said bile, not vile!"

"Well, you're both of them!"

Kenji didn't waste time and did a serious of timed punches towards the face and neck area of the man's body.

"Nice try, but it wont work!"

However, Tomura used what fighting knowledge that he knows, and blocked the punches, and twirled his head to the side, and his body went with it, bringing up his leg, and sent a hard kick for Kenji's torso.

The young man saw it coming, so he jumped upwards, avoiding the kick, and then spun in the head, his leg up high, and brought down the hard kick easily. Tomura reacted, moving his arm in the way, and blocked the high kick that came for his entire body, but the impact of the kick surprised him, and brought his body downwards due to the strength that he had.

"Not bad Kenji-kun, even with your enemies here. Even with your Father watching, I am pleasantly happy that you're trying your best. Shows how much you've grown. But, still you are going to come with me, no matter what!"

Tomura lunged forward, and Kenji went to pull away, but one of the men of Tomura's reached for him. Kenji growled, ducking the hand of Tomura, and went to punch Tomura's body, but Tomura caught the hand with his own hand, and touched him with five fingers.

He smirked...but, then saw that Kenji wasn't in pain.

"What?"

Becoming more confused, he looked down and saw that Kenji's hand had a barrier of life around it, his eyes being enraged, only for Kenji to use his other hand to deliver a hard punch to his stomach, once more, causing him to cough up bile this time.

"Have that you bastard!"

Tomura certainly did have that from Kenji, and felt pain.

"Gwaaah!"

Kenji didn't stop though and twirled around, jumping up, and kicked him in the face. Tomura was sent into a slow but agonizing spin, as a Villain swung a sword behind Kenji, and came down on the boy.

"I don't think so!"

Kenji pushed off to the side, but the sword managed to cut his skin slightly, so he had to use his ability to heal himself, as he jumped upwards, wrapping his leg around the Villain's neck, twisting it downwards, and caused the man to fall down to the ground hard, slamming his head into the floor, and knocked him out.

Tomura stopped spinning, and placed himself onto the ground, showing a deranged smile, as Kenji saw a man with gun fingers aiming towards him.

"Time to blow your-"

"Mind!"

Kenji finished, kicking his hand to the side, and the Villain shot off the bullets. They headed right for Tomura, Kenji smirking...but then something happened as Tomura called "Nomu" leaving Kenji wondering just what this thing was.

The large ugly creature came in front of Tomura, and easily blocked the bullets so fast Kenji looked stunned.

It didn't even seem phased.

The bullets basically bounced off the creatures skin.

" _It can move so fast, that's a level of my Father, and All Might, how can it move so fast…? Why can I sense more than one type of Quirk inside of it...my Father mentioned about it having a Shock Absorption and a Super Regeneration type Quirk's, but they are so far away from one another...it isn't like me, this thing isn't a normal human. It has been modified somehow. Someone else is behind this...is it my Father? No, he wouldn't team up with Tomura-kun...there's someone else behind all this...behind Tomura-kun and he once said that...someone was waiting for me...who is this person...to make such a creature…?_ "

While thinking about it, Kenji slammed a fist against the man's face, and knocked him down onto the ground with a daze, only for a clawed enemy to come for Kenji.

He grimaced, and raised his hand to block it, and forced a barrier of Life energy, blocking the attack, but panted, pushing the man away, jumping as he did, spinning and kicked the man in the face, blowing him backwards with his moderate levels of strength.

"These Villain's Tomura-kun, they really suck, you know that? Anyone could take them out with a little training. My classmates can take them down easily as well, because they have some training and know how to handle their Quirk's."

Tomura, stepping out from behind the Nomu, chuckled lightly.

"You're right, that's how it is. Maybe I should have narrowed down the list to elite members. You, would have thought of that. That's why I need you Kenji-kun, you're my mind as well."

"So, you're admitting I am smarter than you are?"

Kenji chuckled slowly, Tomura humming to himself.

"Perhaps I am thinking about that yes. You probably are, but you don't have the will like me, and the initiative, so just come with me. I don't want to use this Nomu on you. I would prefer not having to use this Nomu on you. But, if I have too, I will use it."

"Your Nomu...what is that thing?"

Tomura patted the creature on the arm, and snickered.

"It is a very beautiful creature, call it the main boss of this fight. While I am not that bad, this thing is very powerful, and I'll be using it against anyone who opposes me."

Kenji tightened his eyes upon the man before him, as the Nomu just stood there, not even blinking at all. It was like a puppet, and it seemed to listen to Tomura, and that, was a very worrying thing, since he didn't want anything to listen to Tomura, never. Especially, a creature like that one.

"I see...well, it is fast, I'll give it that and two Quirk's...that thing is highly dangerous. But, don't even think for a second that I am going to lose because you've got a mutated monster on your side. I'll fight both of you if I have too."

Kenji put up his fists, as Tomura gave him a sideways glance.

"I see, that's how it is. Then, Nomu, grab him."

As quickly as he said it, Kenji saw the monster run off. Its speed was unreal. He barely could keep his eyes on it. But, it was super fast, and it headed for him. He knew he wouldn't be able to dodge it in time, so he did the only thing that he could, and that was raise his hand and form a Life Dome around his body.

But, the Nomu was stronger than he expected. One punch from the Nomu, shattered his Life Dome ability easily, but it gave Kenji enough time to jump away from the creature. Even a second was better than nothing.

However, as he did so, Tomura had used his impressive speed to move across the battlefield, and came in close proximity to Kenji's body. His hand, reached for his own hand, and if he managed to grab him, it was all over.

In the slowed down time, Kenji thought about using his Father's Quirk.

To use the Death Quirk, that made his Father so infamous, and scary, that he would even be afraid.

Fortunately, he didn't have to decide as just before the hand went to grab his arm, a knife came from the side, with accurate speed, and pierced the man's hand.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!"

Tomura yelled, withdrawing his hand, only for Kenji to grab the knife, twist it as he pulled it out, and spin it, launching it at the Nomu's body. He doubted that it would do anything, and he was right, as the knife merely bounced off the creatures body once more.

Kenji's eyes narrowed upon the form before him, and hated what it was, but he saw Tomura call off the Nomu for the moment.

But, he looked to the place the knife came from...and saw the girl again. Her face was covered up so he couldn't see her entire face, but body type, and her cat like eyes, could be seen, and she held a dangerous looking knife.

"It's you! From that time!"

The girl held a large smile under her mask.

"That's right, I've come to help you~ Don't worry, I have your back, your very broad, and cute body~"

"M-My cute what?"

The girl giggled, and walked closer.

Tomura watched on, trying to work out who this was, but he didn't know at all.

Himiko made it to Kenji, and winked.

"My, you're so adorable~ I love your cute face, and it seems that these people have tried to hurt you~ Don't worry about it, I'll make sure that you're okay, don't worry about these things now~"

Kenji didn't know what the hell was going on. But, he knew that she could fight, and even if he didn't get why she was here, he didn't care if she was going to help. So he turned towards Tomura, and so did Himiko, who felt giddy that she got to fight with Kenji.

"A-Anyway, Tomura-kun, ready to fight now?"

Tomura snickered, and scratched his neck, something he did when he was annoyed.

"Tch, just because you've got your girlfriend here, doesn't mean a thing to me."

"She's not my-"

"Awwww, you think we'd be a cute couple too, don't you hand guy!? I think we do! We are so cute together, and we'll have a lot of fun and love and everything together! We'll get married, and then we'll have cute children together, and live happily ever after!"

Tomura gave her a weird look as Kenji did the same thing.

"...I don't care. I'm going to disintegrate you anyway."

"Well, good luck with that you dodgy handy bastard~"

Himiko giggled out happily, Kenji giving her a weird look.

It looked like she was going to help him out right now.

And that was what he needed.

"Hey, Vigilante girl. Will you have my back?"

"Ooh yeah~ Leave it to me~"

Himiko smirked, and followed after Kenji. Tomura looked between them, and went to call for Nomu, but Himiko threw a knife she had. Tomura had to grab the knife, which caused it to disintegrate within his hand, only for Kenji to have crossed the distance.

"You damn bastard!"

Forgetting the Nomu, he went to grab Kenji's throat, but he pulled back, and ducked, Himiko came in with a flying kick, slamming it against the man's face, his face twisting around her strong foot, and forced him backwards.

He skidded across the ground, as Kenji saw a chance so he withdrew a seed, and threw it at Tomura. As he did, he controlled the seed, and caused it to become like a vine, and wrapped around Tomura's hand that was on his face, forcing it closer, and covered his mouth so he couldn't talk, Himiko looking on with confusion.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you have tried to take him out?"

Himiko watched as Kenji crossed the distance, grabbing Tomura's wrist, and hauled him over his shoulder. Watching closely, Tomura struggled to breathe as his body slammed against the ground, Kenji's eyes looking towards the Nomu, and saw that he wasn't moving at all, even with Tomura attacked.

"His mouth." Kenji explained. "It seems that Tomura-kun here needs to give the Nomu an order. Or, if it does act by itself, it hasn't sensed too much danger for him. So, I'm going off the basis that Tomura-kun needs to give the orders to that thing, until then, it isn't going to do anything. So, if we team up, and kick his ass before he could touch his face, we will be able to kick the shit out of him."

Himiko was surprised, but very happy.

"My, you're so smart, to deduce that, so quickly and concisely as well. You are very clever, Kenji-kun~"

Kenji didn't know how she knew his name, but he decided to face Tomura with Himiko, who looked on happily.

* * *

While that was going on, Aizawa and Thirteen tried as they might, but they couldn't get close to Grim Reaper. It was like he was dancing around. Though, he was going slightly serious when they managed to get close to his body.

"Grim Reaper, I can going to ask you again, why are you really here? To take Mikami away? Because, I wont let you. I saw fear within that child's eyes. He's my student, I wont let you hurt him."

Grim Reaper hummed, and casually twirled his scythe around, glancing to see Kenji and Himiko teaming up and kicking some ass against Tomura, not showing the smile he desperately wanted to show as well.

"Why, I am here huh? There's a few reasons. I wished to see my son again. And, another one is because of the fact that Tomura over there brought something that I wouldn't mind keeping for a little while. And also, I wouldn't mind seeing All Might again, and having a fight against the bastard."

Aizawa's eyes tightened, as Grim Reaper raised his hand. Gathering dark miasma, he went to shoot it out, but Thirteen opened their fingers, and used their Quirk, to suck in the black miasma from the attack, protecting Thirteen.

"I wont let you! Aizawa-sensei! Now!"

Grim Reaper rolled his eyes, as Aizawa threw his extending cloth towards him. Casually, Grim Reaper swung his scythe, cutting through the cloth, and rushed Aizawa. The man was so fast that Aizawa was stunned by what was happening with Grim Reaper's speed.

"Shit!"

Aizawa cursed, believing he saw Grim Reaper to his left, and went to erase his Quirk...but, he wasn't there.

The next second, Aizawa heard foot steps behind him, shocking him and Thirteen as well.

"Now, you can't erase my Quirk if you can't keep me in your line of sight, could you? And by the way, the hair trick is obvious to see. Never give away your secret so quickly, I didn't, and I hope you don't do that ever again."

Aizawa didn't miss a beat, and swung behind him with his fist.

But, Grim Reaper used his Death Quirk to propel him into the sky, channelling it beneath his feet, and went into the sky. Aizawa tried to follow him around, but Grim Reaper shot himself for Thirteen so fast.

"Thirteen! He's heading for you!"

Aizawa guessed from what he saw the trail of Death power that lingered in the air.

Thirteen, without even looking, extended their fingers into the air, and used their Quirk Blackhole to try and suck Grim Reaper in and turn him into dust.

But, the raven haired man merely thrusted his scythe downwards, using it as a stepping stone, and avoided the sucking ability of Thirteen's Blackhole, and got behind Thirteen, who's eyes widened within their spacesuit.

"D-Damn it!"

"Thirteen!"

Aizawa called, his head moving as humanly fast as possible to help out, but it was already too late.

"No more playing!"

Grim Reaper slammed his foot on the ground, and sent out an aura of death. It headed right for Aizawa, who's eyes went wider, and he jumped. But, because of that, he didn't have time to look at Grim Reaper to stop it, since it travelled so fast.

As he dodged, Grim Reaper raised his scythe up in the air, and channelled his Death energy into the scythe, raising it higher and higher. With a menacing smile on his face, he bring down the scythe right onto the spacesuit's back, the Death energy on top of the sharpness of the blade, cleaved right through it, and left a huge gash right in the back of Thirteen.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Aizawa's eyes watched as Grim Reaper retracts his scythe from Thirteen's back, blood dripping off the blade. The suit was wide open. And he didn't know what happened to Thirteen, he couldn't see at all.

"You bastard!"

Usually, Aizawa was pretty calm, but for this instance, he couldn't hold himself back at all. He could see the devilish gleeful charm that was within Grim Reaper's eyes, and how he truly didn't seem to care about many, if any, things at all.

"Thank you very much Aizawa. But, I have a Father. He's quite a bastard." Aizawa looked on as Grim Reaper snickered. "Don't look so concerned, he...she...whatever this thing is, isn't dead. But, out of commission. I don't care about killing things like you people. I want All Might to be brought down from his perch. The world relies too much on him, and when he loses his power, the world is going to be thrown into decay. It is going to be, something. I can't wait for that to happen. Maybe I should kill Endeavour, so my adorable wife can be the Number One Hero, it would make sense, she is super strong too."

Aizawa shook his head again and again, seeing the wounds on his own body, and not even a scratch on Grim Reaper.

" _He's playing with me...with us, this entire time. He truly is a monster of unknown power. No wonder Mikami fears him, and All Might himself is hesitant to face this guy. This guy is too unreal, too powerful...no, even then, I have too...I have to continue fighting...no matter what._ "

Aizawa made the decision within his mind, but Grim Reaper chuckled like he didn't care in the slightest.

"Say, if you erased All Might's Quirk, he'd go frail or something, right?"

"I will stop you Grim Reaper!"

Aizawa glared on, but then blinked, which was his downfall.

"Bad."

As soon as he said it, he felt a ball hit his stomach. His eyes widened in pain, seeing the black sphere tearing at his clothing, and leaving his body to become more open with wounds. And that wasn't the end of it.

While he was looking at the sphere, and pushing it away, Grim Reaper used this chance to use his incredible speed, to appear behind Aizawa. Like a true Grim Reaper, he saw the large cloak and shadow of the scythe behind his body.

"Grim Reaper-"

"Sorry Aizawa. Ooh, thanks for the present as well."

Then, Grim Reaper embedded his scythe into the man's shoulder, causing him to howl in absolute pain. The scythe dug into his flesh, and cut through it like ribbons. Strength left his legs, as he fell down to the ground.

Grim Reaper hovered above him, and then leaned downwards. Grabbing the back of his head, he lifted it to watch Kenji and Himiko fighting Tomura, and winning the fight as well.

"See that Aizawa? My boy is kicking crap out of that brat Tomura, isn't that the best? Like Father like son and all that good stuff."

"Y-Your son, is nothing like you!"

Aizawa yelled out, surprising Grim Reaper.

"Oh?"

He feigned bemusement, to which Aizawa gave a surprisingly heartfelt speech.

"That's right, that boy is fighting to protect his fellow classmates! He's kind, and compassionate! And takes all of the challenges head on! Even when he's in a situation that's unfavourable! He still does it! No matter what! Even though he's been injured, he still fights, and fights! And I'll do the same thing!"

Aizawa tried to raise his hand, but Grim Reaper grabbed it, slamming it to the ground and sent a pulse of Death energy through it.

Aizawa's eyes widened, and couldn't feel his arm at all, like it had gone numb.

"W-What have you done!?"

"Just killed off the muscles in your arms for a little bit. Don't worry, you'll regain the use of your arm soon, but wouldn't you want to watch the awesomeness that is this fight?"

Aizawa felt despair falling onto him.

* * *

Tsuyu, Mineta, and Izuku arrived in the water at the battleground. They watched the fight between Kenji and Himiko, seeing both of them having excellent team work and kicking his ass, and on the opposite side, the Sensei's not doing so good.

"S-Sensei's...Grim Reaper, has taken out our Sensei's...and he looks so normal about it..."

Izuku felt fear coursing through him, while Tsuyu raised a finger to her mouth.

"Though, it seems Kenji-chan is kicking the crap out of the Villain as well, so good on him."

Mineta felt fear running through his entire body.

"N-No, this is too much...he's too powerful, we should go now, a-and let Mikami handle it..."

"What are you saying Mineta-chan?" Tsuyu asks, looking towards him curiously. "He's putting himself on the line for us, we should do the same thing as well."

"Y-Yeah, she's right. Look, he's got some wounds on him, and is healing...but, Ken-kun can't keep fighting, especially with Grim Reaper having destroyed our Sensei's. Aizawa-sensei looks to be in much pain..."

Izuku noted, seeing Grim Reaper casually use the blunt end of his scythe to dig Aizawa's head into the ground, Aizawa powerless to do anything. He couldn't see Grim Reaper, since he was behind him. Therefore, Grim Reaper had all of the cards, and he would be able to do anything he wished to do.

"Are you having fun down there Aizawa? Because, I'm really not. I'm bored, when's All Might getting here huh? Please tell me that it is soon."

Aizawa didn't say anything as a response, so Grim Reaper casually kicked him in the side, avoiding major organs, but he did it so hard that Aizawa spat out bile from the large kick.

* * *

As for Kenji, he grabbed Himiko's hand (to her everlasting joy) and twirled her around. Tomura tried to grab her hand, as Villain's came around. But, using the spin tactic, Himiko's foot slammed against the Villain's hard, and knocked them down onto the ground, and in some cases, knocking them out entirely.

Then, Kenji took a big step onto the ground, launching Himiko at Tomura. Tomura, growling, went to raise his hand, but a black fog began to appear in front of Tomura. Kenji recognized it as well, and ran forward, grabbing Himiko and pulled backwards.

Kurogiri appeared in his normal form, the black fog with the yellow eyes, and stared at Kenji who glared back, seeing how he removed the vine covering Tomura's mouth as well, the Nomu could do anything now.

"It seems, your little tricks worked. Someone managed to get out."

Kenji smiled softly, glad that he could help out in that regard.

Tomura on the other hand didn't look happy, as his eyes raged towards Kenji.

"What do you think you're playing at!? Having someone escape! How dare you!?"

"That's because, soon, the Pro's are going to be here, then you're going to have to deal with that as well. And you can't deal with them all." His eyes shifted to his Father, grimacing when seeing his teachers on the ground. "You as well. I don't care how powerful you are, there's no way you can deal with all of the Sensei's of the school, and the Pro Hero's coming as well."

Grim Reaper gave a bemused face.

"Is that so? That's cute. Maybe I could, maybe I couldn't. Who knows, am I right?" Kenji continued to glare, and he just chuckled. "Yes, that's right, I do hope All Might gets here first. Hey Kenji, wanna see the results of the last battle I had with All Might?"

"S-Shut your mouth you bastard! All Might wont lose to you!"

"Well funny story because, he's not as good as he used to be, no matter what anyone says. Even you know that, and so does his apprentice as well." Izuku looked at the water, while Tsuyu casually began drowning Mineta, due to him trying to cop a feel. "Tomura, are you going to be running away? Not staying for the festivities?"

Tomura backed away slowly, looking at the challenging smirk of Grim Reaper.

"...Even I am not crazy enough to take you on. No, this is end game for me. However, there is something that I would like to leave, as a present for All Might should he come. And that's the death of one of these people..." His eyes shifted towards Izuku and the others in the water, Kenji only realizing that they were there now. "And I'll start right here!"

As fast as Izuku and the others realized, Tomura took off running for them, and he was incredibly fast as well. Kenji's heart smashed against his chest, as he ran forward as fast as he could, Aizawa looking towards them as well.

"No!"

Aizawa used what strength he had, and got out of Grim Reaper's grasp, bleeding heavily. Tomura noticed that, and looked at the Nomu.

"Stop his damn eyes!"

The Nomu responded, and raised its fist. Aizawa's eyes widened, as Grim Reaper watched on. Then, he smirked, and used his incredible speed, getting in front of Aizawa, blocked his eyes with his cloak, and at the same time, sliced down at the Nomu, pumping his Death energy into the blade, forcing the creature backwards with a large cut across his hand, blood dripping down the hand, and it backed down.

"Sorry Aizawa, I wanna see Kenji's power. But I just saved your eyes, that's good of me, isn't it?"

Aizawa heard Grim Reaper whisper in his ear, then Grim Reaper slammed a hand against the back of Aizawa's neck, knocking him down onto the ground, as Kenji's heart increased in beats, watching what was going on.

Tsuyu was his target.

Izuku couldn't move. He didn't have the reaction speed.

Mineta was no help either, he was frozen stiff.

Kenji ran as fast as he could, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get there in time.

His Life Quirk wasn't going to do anything.

He couldn't do anything to stop him…

Then his eyes went towards his black hair.

His Death Quirk.

Things happened in slow motion, and now, he had a choice to make.

Risk the lives of his classmates, and know he didn't resort to his Father's power.

Or, use his Father's power and be hated by the entire class…

He chose the latter, he didn't even need to think about that choice, as he thought to himself " _I'm sorry Irina._ " while shedding a single tear and then unleashed his power.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

From his Death side, he unleashed a massive wave of Death energy.

"Ooh shit!"

Tomura was caught by surprise, and swept up in the Death energy, mere inches away from Tsuyu's face, and went into the air.

The Death energy wrapped around him, and began turning his clothing, his hands that he had attached to his body and even his skin to a degree into nothingness.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Tomura yelled in pain, Kurogiri surprised that this happened, and didn't know what to even do at this point.

While Grim Reaper smirked dangerously, yet happily as well.

Tsuyu and the others watched Tomura's body go into the air, and then slam down into the stone below him.

Kenji felt a surge of pain run through his arm at releasing such an attack.

But, Tsuyu was saved, that's all that mattered in the end.

Tsuyu looked towards Kenji, who saved her life, and couldn't help but slightly blush, knowing how much of a deal it was to use his Death powers, something that he wouldn't want to do anytime else. But, he did it to save her.

He looked at Tsuyu, who kept her cheeks slightly red.

"Tsu-chan, a-are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Tsuyu shook her head, and put her finger to her mouth.

"No...I'm okay, Kenji-chan, you saved me...thank you..."

Kenji panted and shook his head, then he glanced towards Grim Reaper, who kept smirking towards him.

"You're next."

Grim Reaper accepted the challenge as Himiko looked super happy, even if she didn't say anything at all, though she looked at her knife, at the secret component, and thought " _I got the blood Dad, part of your plan complete._ " hiding her devilish grin.

"Come and get me then."

Accepting the attack, Grim Reaper opened his arms.

"Deku-kun, Tsu-chan, and Mineta-san. I'm going to make my Father move. As soon as he does, grab our Sensei's and get them to a safe place, okay?"

"Ken-kun, that's..."

Izuku went to protest, but Kenji waved his hand.

"Don't worry, I've got him. Even if he's more powerful than I am, if I use both of my Quirk's, I should be able to slow him down long enough for you to grab them and get out of here. Aizawa-sensei doesn't look like he's doing so hot, and neither does Thirteen-sensei, so you've got to get them out of here, alright?"

Izuku didn't like it.

But, he saw how strong Kenji looked right now, and knew what he would have to do.

Kenji didn't waste any time and ran right for him to he could save his teachers.

However, an injured Tomura, panted as blood came from the small wounds he received from Kenji's attack, and called out.

"NOMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! GRAB HIM RIGHT NOW!"

The Nomu responded with a wail of a cry, and dashed for Kenji. The boy gasped at the speed, it was so fast. Yet, he already expected it, and placed out his hand.

"Life Dome!"

Using his energy from his Mother, he made a barrier of life. The fist of the Nomu was sent into the dome, and broke through it easily, while Kenji placed his hand outwards, and announced "20 Percent Death Ball!" which sent out a dark sphere of energy from his hand.

However, it only pushed the Nomu back slightly. Kenji twitched his eye at the pain, but it wasn't anything too bad. But, because it was only pushed back a little bit, the monster came at Kenji once more, while the others watched on, Izuku not sure what to do.

"40 Percent Death Ball!"

Putting more power into the attack, the larger sphere slammed against the Nomu's body, and forced it away from him. Skidding on the ground, the Nomu went a few centimetres away from Kenji's form, but nothing else happened, and stood up again without worry.

"N-Nomu can't be beaten by you, Kenji-kun!"

Tomura shouted from the side, being held up by Kurogiri.

Kenji looked at his hand, and saw that it was shaking from the attack.

But, he tightened his fist, and aimed it for Nomu who came for him once more, Grim Reaper looking intrigued.

"50 Percent, Death Ball!"

Wasting no time, cranking it out towards the 50 percent mark, the dark energy gathered into the shape of a sphere, Tsuyu noticed on Kenji's hand, how it started to bleed a little bit, small cuts were appearing and wondered how much pain he was in right now.

Firing off the ball, the monster actually felt it this time. It embedded into the monsters stomach, and forced it backwards. The sphere also began to erode the flesh of the monster ever so slightly. But because of the super regeneration it had it wasn't working out for the best for Kenji.

"Good efforts Kenji-kun, I applaud you but not even All Might can deal with this thing."

Grim Reaper casually looked towards Tomura, who flinched under the gaze.

"Don't be naive. All Might could beat that thing. Though I will say it would cause a lot of problems for most Hero's. So, it's quite an achievement that Kenji can hold it off as well as he can. But, as he currently is, he wont be able to defeat the Nomu alone."

Tomura glared on as Kenji noticed that the monster was recovering.

" _50 percent wasn't enough. If I go past 80, I might not be able to use my hand properly again...but, my classmates are in danger. If I use 70 percent, then I'll have a good chance of at least hurting it. 50 percent managed to do that much. I'll have to risk it. Even if this is going to hurt like a bitch, I have to keep everyone safe._ "

Kenji placed his hand out as the monster came charging for him.

Gathering the black miasma within his palm, it formed a sphere, larger than the other ones before. The clothes near Kenji's hand began to disintegrate into nothingness, as his skin began to crack, peel off, and the layers underneath began to show.

The pain was difficult to deal with, it hurt so much.

Yet, he wasn't going to give up either, because he knew he had to hold on until the teachers came. To protect his friends. He would have to do it.

"70 P-Percent Death Ball!"

Unleashing a 70 Percent Death Ball, the sphere slammed against the mindless Nomu. This time, the Nomu was pushed backwards immediately, and the sphere twisted inside of the monsters stomach. Kenji coughed up a good amount of blood and clutched his arm while fighting back the tears that formed in his eyes at how painful he felt right now, which made Himiko feel so hot, but the Nomu was so surprised.

The body began to break down because of the sphere, where it was. Grim Reaper looked on with excitement, as the sphere began killing the monsters torso. Even with the regeneration, it seemed like there would be some wound.

And that indeed turned out to be the case.

For when the attack disappeared. Though it wasn't a huge hole, there was a wound against the monsters body, and it was leaking blood. The Nomu didn't know what to do, and howled out from the pain.

While it did, Tomura's eyes widened as Grim Reaper smirked.

"W-Why!? Why isn't it regenerating!?"

Grim Reaper snickered, and swung his scythe around, with bemusement.

"Your stupid Nomu might have super regeneration...but, my and his Quirk, kills anything without exception, even that thing there. It might regenerate, but it will take longer due to the cells dying from Kenji's attack. Hehehe, now it is time for me to join the fray."

Kenji, and the others gasped, seeing him raise his scythe…

But that stopped when the doors came crashing open.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAPERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Immediately, All Might in his buff form came smashing towards Grim Reaper, who smirked, and accepted it as their hands came together in a grapple, pushing Grim Reaper away from the others, digging his feet into the ground, black miasma flowing around his fists, as they struggled for dominance. Grim Reaper's smirk grew wider and wider at the appearance of All Might.

"Hey Toshi, been a long time. I've been waiting for you."

Grim Reaper casually greeted, antagonizing All Might who pulled his hand away and put strength within his fist, aiming it for his face.

However, just before he could punch, Grim Reaper placed a large amount of Death energy within his palm, blasting it outwards against All Might which slammed against his chest so hard that it bypassed his shirt, and dug into his skin, beginning to erode the flesh itself, and caused blood to begin dripping down his body, but All Might's fist managed to dig into Grim Reaper's face and caused said face to bend around the fist, blowing them both backwards, the intense wind storm their single attacks caused most to almost be blown away.

All Might went into the air, where chains of Life wrapped around his form, and brought him back down to the ground where the entrance was, revealing a pissed off Hikari, and Grim Reaper took out his scythe, digging it into the ground, and stopped his movements backwards, a small bit of blood coming from his mouth, and All Might also held a small amount of blood coming from his chest from Grim Reaper's attack.

* * *

Up above on the metal beam, Stain, the boy and girl, looked down to see All Might and Grim Reaper glaring off against one another.

"Yes, finally, this is what I wanted to see, All Might vs Grim Reaper."

Stain spoke with excitement, while the hooded boy smirked.

"Indeed, a battle between ideals, and a battle of lost friends, now enemies. What, an emotional battle."

The girl clapped her hands together.

"There's pain in All Might's heart right now, looking at his former friend."

The boy casually glanced at the girl with the fox mask, and smirked.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and Grim Reaper, also has a hardened heart, yet there's also the same pain there. This, is a difficult battle, for both of them. Yet, they are unmovable forces with their ideals worn on their faces, and they will clash to defend their ideals, masquerading their pain over the past. The Ultimate Hero, and the Ultimate Villain showdown, is about to begin."

Stain looked at the girl with the fox mask on who wiggled her fingers weirdly, which made him tilt his head curiously.

Then the boy smirked, muttering "Party time." as the three watched on, All Might and Grim Reaper, were about to clash.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, yeah, ended of a cliffhanger, showing off different characters in different ways, along with Kenji showing a leadership side to him, and his tactical mind going at work. Before that though, Tsuyu bravely came forward, and defended Kenji when even the others were scared to move, and they had their little moment, and on some level, acknowledging a few things about the other, reinforced later on when Kenji protected Tsuyu with the very thing he hates to use. Shoto used her fire in an attempt to save Kenji, even surprising herself, more on that later. From Grim Reaper scaring everyone to near death, to Kenji taking active leadership role, even if they feel uncomfortable, doing what was necessary, and Grim Reaper beating Aizawa and Thirteen with not much effort, showing how powerful he is. Izuku and the rest showed their stuff against the Villain's, Kenji managed to fight off Tomura with Himiko's assistance, and finally, after seeing Tsuyu in danger, unleashed his Death powers, saving her, and managing to even wound the Nomu, on the cost of his own body being in pain.**

 **Stain, and two mysterious characters have been revealed, those two new characters are going to be expanded upon later, and they'll have quite prominent roles. So, look forward to those two and their Quirk's being revealed, somewhat hinted at in this chapter but more explored in the future.**

 **Next chapter, we wrap up what's going on with the USJ, with the fight between All Might, and Grim Reaper happening, along with Hikari and some others.**

 **It's going to be quite the wrap up to the arc, so thanks for reading, and until next time!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	11. All Might and Vitality cometh!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, they had quite the cute moment between them, didn't they? Indeed, he respects what Tsuyu did, and is happy that she did what she did, and likes her with Kenji. Yeah, she probably would in a future chapter, when Katsuki tries to block her from Kenji, it would be a Tsuyu thing to do. Indeed, he's quite intelligent, and managed to use it for the good of his classmates. Yeah, Kenji and Himiko work very well together, don't they? Ooh yeah, he's there for more than just a welcome back party, he was there for a few things, as hinted at the end of this chapter. Honestly, I could see Hikari making something like that, it would be quite interesting. And yeah, she'd totally do something like that~ It surely is, between Grim Reaper, and All Might, and yeah, we'll learn his name soon enough~ Ooh he's got some plans, he usually does~ He might do, he is after him as well, for reasons, we'll find out more in the future. I could see that happening, Katsuki just wouldn't leave, so Tsuyu would be the one to visit most~**

 **Oblivious ninja IJ; He can be annoying huh. Eeh, it was slightly longer than some, but only by a few hundred words or so. He surely is yeah, he's quite powerful, and yeah, if he wanted, he could kill them all, but he didn't want them to die. And yeah, she has taken that spot, she's his sidekick in a sense. Yeah, in the future, Kenji's gonna be quite powerful, right now, he's not, Grim Reaper has had many years to tweak with his Quirk, and use it in ingenious ways, as he's very intelligent. And yeah, Kenji's gonna learn to do more with it in the future as the story goes on. And I'm glad! Yeah, Hikari's gonna be kicking ass, and using her skills, along with the others.**

 **Striker Studios; Thank you very much! Indeed, they had a small fight, and Grim Reaper, don't mess with that dude he'll vanquish you~ And yeah, he and Kenji can given enough time, we'll see the fruits of that in this chapter. And indeed they would be. Yup, All Might vs Grim Reaper~ It's happening right now~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Indeed yeah, he's highly intelligent, and has been through quite a lot, which gives him an edge on how to react to these situations. Yeah, he can be, but that's Mineta. She did yeah, she's a girl that would always protect her friends, and maybe even crush now. Yup, they also engaged in a fight, seems like Reaper has some plans for Izuku as well. He did indeed, he was, as Aizawa thought, playing with them. Thank you! And yeah, he's got reasons for doing what he's doing, we'll find more about them in this chapter.**

 **The Brilliant Star; Thank you very much! Indeed, they've begun their ship, their lovely little ship. Ooh yeah, he cares, in a twisted way, about the future, and wishes for society to change, recognizing the faults, and wishes to change it into a better society. Hmmm, it could be both of them, or someone else's entirely. Ooh, they'll be important to the story in the future~ Thanks! Yeah, they're gonna have quite the battle with one another.**

 **ClyxicRyse; He will do, I've got a good moment for Tokoyami coming up during the Sports Festival.**

 **Guest 1; No, she was quite the MVP last chapter, she inspired Kenji to fight~**

 **Ragna; Hehe, you never know, it might happen~ Eeh, I've never thought about it, with live shows, I just prefer single pairing's, and harem's mostly with anime, I feel that's more natural in anime/manga than live action shows.**

 **Guest 2; She'll show some of it in this chapter, towards the end, of course she's gonna be Katsuki and her usual self, but she will recognize when people do things for Kenji, or he naturally has an attraction to them, as long as he's with her, and she's okay with the person, then that persons gonna be able to pursue Kenji normally, like Momo for instance.**

 **Guest 3; I could see that happening, Kenji as the Batman, Izuku as the Superman, and Shoto as the Wonder Woman or something like that.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, that would be pretty cool. Yeah, a tag team move could be like that, I like the sound of that, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks! Yeah, he surely did show some good leadership abilities there huh. It was yeah, the Kenji x Tsuyu ship has begun. Indeed, that basically did seal the deal, and now their romance can begin~ He surely is, we'll see how deadly he can be during the fight we'll see in this chapter. Ooh they'll be expanded upon in the future, and we'll see more of their Quirks at work. And thanks!**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, a green lantern one would be cool~ And Megan was always a fav of mine~ Yeah, they would be great mentors for him. That would be a funny moment. And yeah, that sounds cool to me~**

 **Guest 6; I think it is a safe bet to say that he has some respect for him at least~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks! Indeed, it could be interesting~ He can be yeah, in the future, we're going to see some unique skills that only Kenji can do due to his Quirk. It does indeed yeah, he's quite powerful. It is interesting, and we'll see more of that in the future. Hehe, it was a little dark humour huh~ He is yeah, and Stain and Kenji...they're gonna have an interesting relationship. Oh, they weren't Grim Reaper's followers, they're apart of something else, but different from each other. And yeah, Irina's gonna be quite something~ In a way yeah. Indeed, Tsuyu x Kenji is real now~ Yup, he's rather powerful, why we'll discover more later on. I don't know about most powerful, but he does rank up there in power. Yeah, a small part of Katsuki rubbed off on Kenji. Yeah, there is a reason why he does that. Indeed yeah, he showed his capabilities and his strengths, and what he can do in a crisis, we'll see more of that in the future. It was quite fun to see them fight huh~? Well, we'll see in this chapter~ We'll be seeing more of that after a certain event that's coming up down the line. And yeah, they're gonna fight~ And yeah, maybe he could do something like that, it would be cool~ And yeah, she could be~ Yeah, that would be rather cool~ And those are some cool suggestions!**

 **Guest 7; Hehe, that would be quite funny~ And yeah, we'll see some more of Kenji strategics in the future~**

 **The Storm Master 567; You never know, she might do. Irina, she's gonna get expanded upon later, I wont spoil all of it for now, but there's gonna be some development about her in the future.**

 **Tsuyu fan; Ooh they might do that in the future. And yeah, he could say something like that to Tsuyu in the future~**

 **Anonymous; Thanks very much! Yeah, it was an action that did touch Kenji deep inside of his heart. And yeah, it is a safe bet to say that she'll be a big contender for Kenji. And yeah, she probably would. He did but that's Mineta for you, he's quite the cowardly character. He is yeah, there's gonna be something between Kenji and Stain at a later date, can't spoil what yet though. Yeah, she might be quite angry and worried for him. Ooh yeah they are, they're gonna have, quite the fight.**

 **Guest 8; Nejire huh, yeah she'd be quite interesting~ And yeah, that would be a good way to have her introduced and could like Kenji like that for that reason~**

 **Scorpion; Hehe, that would be something Katsuki would say~**

 **BloodChamp; It is really about to get real yes~ Ooh yeah, he's got some quite cool counters for them. Ooh I've got the perfect place for when he begins accepting it, it's going to be before the Stain arc. Yeah, that would be a cool move, thanks for the suggestion~ And yeah I've got some cool plans for the Sports Festival.**

 **AlphaOmega; He surely is quite tough, don't mess with him~ He's evil, but not chaotically so, we'll see bits and pieces of humanity from him as we go forward, in this chapter he displays some humanity, and there's a reason why he is the way he is, we'll discover more of it as we go through the story. Hehe, that's Reaper for you, scaring people. Indeed, Kenji showed his intelligence during the last, and even during this chapter.**

 **Guest 9; Ooh he's gonna reach a point like that in the future~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **All Might and Vitality cometh!**

At the entrance of USJ, All Might walked towards the others, with Hikari following suit. Grim Reaper looked like a kid in a candy store, and wanted to go and fight right now. But, Kenji began crying, seeing his Mother.

"Mom..."

Hikari looked towards Kenji, and saw the wounds on his body.

"My spring breeze, don't worry, I am here now, everything is okay." Kenji looked so relieved, as her eyes went around, and saw various students running towards the entrance. "My, you all seem rather organized for a Villain's invasion? I thought you'd be more scared, or in a panic or something."

"That's because Kenji-kun directed us all!" Toru cheered, stars flashing in her eyes for Hikari. "He set up everything! He sent Iida-kun to go and get us help, and sent us to different zones where we were separated and set up a base of command here for us all to protect ourselves together! He was so brave, and thought so quickly, and managed to bring most of us back here! The rest are on their way as well! So far, no casualties at all!"

Hikari looked surprised, as All Might smiled at the sight of what had happened.

"That kid, he truly is your child Hikari, and Grim Reaper's as well. Very kind and caring, as well as highly intelligent. His quick thinking kept them safe, and protected the students on their own, and even sent Iida to get help as we saw ourselves. He deserves some kind of reward for his bravery and quick thinking and how he's protected the entire class, especially in the face of his own Father, his own personal Hell."

Hikari nodded, as the students came up the stairs, barring Kenji and Izuku, Mineta, and Tsuyu. Looking at each and every one of them, she adopted a kind motherly face, which in turn made them very happy, and cry tears of happiness, making Hikari give each of them a pat on the head, or a hug, or a handshake to make them feel better.

"You poor dears, you must have been terrified with all of these Villain's coming here. But don't worry, All Might, and I are here now, we'll protect you. So stay here and keep yourselves safe." She grabbed a few seeds, and chucked them into the air, and they began to grow into fully life sized people. "Stay here, and guard the children, alright?"

The flower monsters merely nodded, and pulled together and protected the children.

"As she said, do not worry now, we have this battle. As the symbol of peace, and the Angel of Life, we shall keep you all safe. Even against the Grim Reaper, we wont let anyone get hurt anymore, you can rest your worries onto us."

The students began crying even more happily, as All Might ripped off his tie. Hikari tied her long white hair into a ponytail, signifying that she was going to go into battle. Grim Reaper on the other hand looked immensely happy.

"My, the symbol of peace huh. This is going to be so interesting."

All Might, with Hikari following who had her Angel Wings out, leapt forward towards the central plaza, and within a flash, they defeated the Villain's with ease, the grunts that was. Even Hikari displayed speeds Kenji was shocked by. She wasn't as fast as All Might, but she wasn't slow either, he could hardly keep up with her with his eyes.

Grim Reaper remained calm, while Tomura was freaking out with Kurogiri, and the Nomu clutched its wounded stomach that Kenji had delivered onto it.

Once they were complete with the grunt work, they looked at the situation. Hikari's eyes went towards Aizawa, and Thirteen, along with the others. Seeing the wounded Tomura along with the Nomu, and how they were wounded, she guessed Kenji was the one who dealt the wounds with his Death Quirk.

What they didn't see was Himiko going into the shadows, and disappeared from the area, having fulfilled what she needed to do since they were there now. Though she wished Kenji luck mentally before going to do something.

"Hikari...are they alive?"

Hikari looked towards Aizawa, and Thirteen, and sensed for life...which she thankfully found.

"Yes, they are alive. But, they're in a bad situation, Aizawa-kun's body seems badly cut up, but he's going to live. And Thirteen-san has a serious need of medical attention..." Her eyes went towards the teenagers present. "Mineta-san, Midoriya-kun, and Tsu-chan along with you spring breeze, would you be so kind to go and join the others please? Don't worry, we wont let the Villain's attack you as you go."

"Y-You don't have to tell me twice!"

Mineta ran away, as Tsuyu glanced at Kenji. He smiled towards her, in turn making her smile softly as well, a slightly red tinge dusting her cheeks, as she left as well.

"Hey, Kenji-kun!"

Kenji glared towards Tomura.

"What?"

"It seems, that the symbol of peace is slower than he used to be. Any ideas why that is?"

"Even if I did, I'd never tell a loser like you."

Tomura wasn't happy about that and felt his anger rising more and more.

Hikari then took out a seed, and shot vines towards Aizawa, and Thirteen.

Grim Reaper didn't even make a move as she wrapped them up in the vines, and brought them to the students up above, hoping that they would look after them until help arrives.

"Didn't you want to stop them, Grim Reaper? You had a good enough time beating them down. Don't deny it, I can sense your aura all over their wounds."

Hikari demanded, only for Grim Reaper to chuckle.

"They are of no consequence to me. All that is, is that you've come, my lovely wife. And All Might, what a pleasure you have come. Though, it seems you aren't looking as spry as you used too. Could it be because of that green haired kid back there?"

All Might would be surprised that he knew that, if he didn't know Grim Reaper so well.

"Well, I never expected you to come out in the open like this."

Grim Reaper shrugged his shoulders slowly.

"Because, I thought that it would be time to make my grand return. I've been in the shadows every now and again, dipping into the light. But now, I think it is time that the world knows real fear, and that's going to begin with you, All Might."

All Might narrowed his eyes.

Izuku and Kenji glanced at one another, and then at the Villain's that were left. Hikari, noticing that they were still stood there, turned back towards them.

"Spring breeze, I said-"

"I can't leave Mom. Grim Reaper is still here, if he pulls anything then..."

"Don't worry about him now, All Might, and I have this under control. Even if Grim Reaper is here, it doesn't matter."

"But he's still..."

Hikari lowered her eyes briefly, as Grim Reaper gave a curious look.

"Yes...I know. But don't worry about me, okay? I know you do, but you don't have too. Don't worry, I can face that man if I have too. Just go, continue being the class protector. Even with him here, you still tapped into that kindness you have inside, and your first instincts were to protect everyone, that's a wonderful quality to have, and you displayed your trust and reliance on your comrades. That's something your Father never grasped, he might have underlings, but there's few he ever would trust, yet you would pull something like this to help everyone, you did the best of a bad situation and no one can take that away from you this day."

That made Kenji feel warm in his chest, but he still had reservations.

"Y-Yes...but, Mom. That creature there, it has the Quirk's of Super Regeneration and Shock Absorption, Grim Reaper said as much, and he would only say it to instill fear into others. Mom, All Might in his current condition is-"

"-Pretty much done for, huh Kenji." Grim Reaper spoke up with a ravishing smile to Kenji's, and the others annoyance. "Kenji, I've been hearing whispers about All Might, and you know as well as I do about what's going on with All Might. But, I still wish to slay the symbol of peace."

"Why?!"

Kenji yelled out angrily, to which Grim Reaper replied with an eerie smile.

"This world, relies too much on All Might. As soon as he's gone, no one lives forever, unless you're that bastard, the world is going to change. I wonder what changes are going to come of it? Endeavour isn't up to the job, he's simply not Number One status. That's why, I have come today, the world needs to change. Society needs to change. And now, it is going to change..." He turned his scythe onto All Might who furrowed his eyebrows. "...and I'm starting with you, All Might."

All Might tightened his hands, looking at the others around. He knew he was the only one who would be truly capable of fighting him. He would have to go beyond his limits. There was also the Nomu to deal with, along with Tomura, and Kurogiri as well.

"Hikari, I've got Grim Reaper. Can you deal with the Nomu? If what Mikami says is true, then your powers are more suited to that than mine. I have to concentrate on dealing with Grim Reaper here, he needs to be stopped."

Hikari looked towards the creature, and nodded.

"It might take me a little while, but you can leave this Villain to me."

"Good, then I've got Grim Reaper!" All Might didn't waste time, and took head on charge for Grim Reaper, his arms crossed. "Carolina Smaaaaaaaaash!"

"X Death!"

Swinging his scythe into the shape of an X, the miasma forms that shape, and sends it towards All Might. The man swipes his arms outwards, and cancels out the attack, with a huge explosion of death going around everywhere.

Kenji and the others felt the pressure here, but that didn't stop All Might from getting in close. His fist drawn back, and aimed for Grim Reaper's face. The man merely raised his hand, and gathered his Death energy around his palm.

Clashing it against All Might's fist, Kenji saw that Grim Reaper's hand turned a little bloody. However, All Might's own hand received some wounds as well, as the pair struggled with their fists against one another's, the ground around them, breaking apart into fissures.

"...Ken-kun, Grim Reaper isn't as physically strong as All Might, right?"

Kenji shook his head.

"You see, Death, isn't about destruction, it's about killing. That's what makes him so dangerous. Yes, Death can bring the pain, but it is more to kill anything, than it is to deliver devastating blows. It's like an infection, and nothing is safe from it. As I said back when we first met, Death can kill anything, human's bodies take a little longer than inanimate objects. However, say a punch, my old man can kill off the force of the punch by a good margin and lower the strength of the attack, or if flames come for him, he'd be able to kill it off as well like a disease. My Father is a tactical genius, and I hate saying it, but he's mastered his Quirk to a point where someone like All Might might be able to take him out with a very powerful blow, but as long as he can kill off the power of the force, then he's going to be able to continue fighting. However, even my Father will run out of steam eventually, so it is a matter of stamina and how long they can go, killing off many things takes stamina. So, if this was All Might in his prime, I'd say he'd have the edge…"

"B-But now that All Might is losing his power...and the fact that he's been doing Hero work today as I read about this morning...he might not last long, is that what you're trying to say?"

Kenji gave an unfortunate nod of his head as he saw Grim Reaper, and All Might have a hard duel, their fists clashing and sending out powerful shockwaves that ran through the entire area that was the USJ, a battle they couldn't involve themselves in.

"Yes, that's what I am saying."

"But, if he has...then Grim Reaper surely will win..."

"Not, if my Mom can help him out. My Mom...she might be able to help All Might, and give him extra time to fight. But, we can't fight that Nomu thing, it is simply too powerful. So, until it is defeated, All Might is fighting a battle of survival, rather than a fight to win."

Izuku clutched his hands together.

* * *

Up above the USJ, Stain, the boy, and the girl watch as Grim Reaper, and All Might trade blows with one another, which casually were destroying areas around the USJ. The Shipwreck Zone's water shook, and dissolved with the punches they were applying, the ground was breaking apart, their eyes never left the others either.

"Heh, in terms of pure power, then All Might is the true dominating one here."

Stain gave his opinion, but the young man's eyes narrowed.

"You're missing the part where Grim Reaper is killing off All Might's attacks. Yes, he's very powerful, and All Might could defeat most. But, each time that All Might punches Grim Reaper's hands, some of his flesh begins to erode away, along with the force of his punch being killed off. Small, piece by piece, until no flesh is going to be left, that's why All Might is careful where to hit, and Grim Reaper's ability, also affects him in small ways, so he'll have to be careful where to be hit."

Stain, listening to the young man, snickered, turning towards the girl in the fox mask.

"You, crazy girl, what do you think?"

"I think they both have an equal chance to win, or rather, they would have at 100 percent each." She revealed with a cold tone, yet hearing her laugh was demented enough. "The fact remains is, All Might isn't at 100 percent anymore. However, according to my calculations, Grim Reaper has a higher percentage of winning the duel, simply because of his Quirk, and the natures of the two right now."

"Natures?"

The girl nods at Stain and explains.

"The natures of their ideals. Right now, their ideals are clashing. Good, and evil, right and wrong. Justice, and vengeance. Both have had hard lives, and their blows reflect that as well. They fight as friends, they clash as enemies, and they hope for salvation. Though they have very opposing ideals, they both want the same thing."

"And pray tell, is that girl?"

"Peace."

The boy spoke up, the girl nodding her head.

"Two worlds, two different methods, they both want peace for the world, and they both believe their way is the best way. However, it is up to everyone watching to decide what ideal is best. Grim Reaper's one, or All Might's one. Either way, this battle is going to lead to a change within the society as we know it."

Stain gained a smirk, licking his lips with his long tongue.

"That's what I like hearing girl."

The girl gives Stain a curious look and then gets back to the battle with All Might and Grim Reaper, while the boys eyes went towards Hikari and the others to see their fight. Stain, decided to watch both.

* * *

Back down in the USJ, Hikari took a step forward, her eyes glancing at her son who hadn't moved, the same for Izuku.

"Spring breeze, it is time for you and Midoriya-kun to go."

"But Mom-"

"No buts spring breeze, you have to listen to me, it is going to be dangerous here."

"Yes, and that creature is fast, and powerful it is essentially like fighting All Might himself, it broke through my defences easily, and if you're busy fighting it, then what about the other two? They are highly powerful Mom, I can keep my eyes on them and stop them if they try a sneak attack."

She didn't like it, but she could understand what he was saying, so she reluctantly agreed.

"...Alright, but don't put yourself into too much danger."

Kenji nodded, and stepped backwards as did Izuku. Hikari walked forward, and glanced at the creature. She knew that it was going to be a hard fight, and she needed to end it quickly.

"Heh, so Nomu is going to fight against this woman. The one who keeps Kenji-kun back from the Villain's huh? Not anymore, woman. Today, your life shall end, and you're going to be done for, how about that?"

Hikari waved her hand through her hair, and got into a fighting form.

"Try it, and lets see what you've got."

"Then, Nomu, get her!"

The Nomu responded by shooting off towards her. The speed of it was incredible. But Hikari saw it coming, and pivoted to the side, avoiding the attack, and raised her hand, as it swung out from where it was, raising a protective barrier, and blocked the shot. But she felt the attack of the Nomu, and how powerful it was as well, shocking her immensely.

"So, it does have incredible strength."

"Yes, that's right woman. It was designed to kill All Might, and you aren't All Might. So don't even try anything like that with me! Kill her Nomu!"

The Nomu responded by sending a barrage of fists towards Hikari. The woman matched the blows by raising her hands, and raising barriers of her life energy, blocking the attacks. But, Kenji noticed that the barriers broke as soon as they blocked the attack, which was better than what he could currently do against the Nomu. But he knew his Mom was going to have a lot of trouble against this kind of creature.

The Nomu came with a right hook towards her, so she jumped back, and brought out some seeds.

"Capture!"

Using her seeds, she grew vines at an exceptionally fast rate, faster than Kenji could, and shot them for the Nomu. Wrapping around his limbs, it restrained his arms, and tied them around his back, leaving his chest right open for an attack.

Sticking out her hand, she made Life energy appear. Then, as fast as she could, she launches herself forward, and spins around, her hand extended, and formed a light within her hand, aiming for the creatures eyes.

"Over Life, Sensitive Eyes!"

Her hand shot for the creatures eyes, and caused the energy to hit its eyes. Then, because of the sensitive eyes, the young woman made a light form within her hand, and its eyes widened as the blinding light hit its eyes, causing the young woman to see her chance, and deal a kick to the area Kenji had hurt it, and though she didn't have strength like All Might, she did manage to force the body of the creature to bend.

Tomura noticed that Hikari managed to cause Nomu to feel more pain than before.

"What have you done, woman!?"

"Heh, it is because of my son, it has already been damaged. Even this so called Super Regeneration isn't working, or rather, is taking time to heal. That's because my son managed to kill off the cells of this part of the body as much as he could. Though an expert like me could heal this wound to normal, and would heal over time naturally. However, because it is exposed, I'm merely attacking that part of its body, and using my power on the senses of the creature. Just because I'm a kind woman, as soon as you endanger children, I become not nice, and you don't want to mess me around, hear me? Especially on a day like today."

Tomura's eyes glared hard as the Nomu used its strength to break through the vines of the creature as well.

"Nomu! Kill this bitch now!"

Responding to that, the Nomu quickly turns its fist against her body, and goes for her face. Because of the speed, she ducked the fist, and went for his stomach once more. But, the Nomu jumped backwards, avoiding her attack, but she threw her hand up, and made a vine appear from a seed.

Like a whip, she sent it towards the spot Nomu's wound was, and managed to hit it, caused the whip to hurt it even though it had its abilities, it didn't where she was hitting, making the Nomu's body bend backwards, Izuku and the other classmates, even Tokoyami and Aoyama along with Kirishima had joined them up there now, the entire class besides Momo's group, along with Katsuki and Todoroki as well had been brought back, watched Hikari facing off against the enemy as much as she could, which was highly impressive.

Then, it came for her chest area, so she dodged to the side, and she whipped her vine towards the torso of the monster. But, it moved its hand in the way as Tomura said "Guard your wound as much as you can!" which it did, making Hikari feel annoyed honestly.

Izuku looked towards Kenji, seeing his hand tighten as his Mother fought the Nomu, getting in a few good blows. But, nothing concrete as of yet. Still, little by little, she is hurting it more and more, and expertly, she is dodging the attacks. But, once in a while, Kenji noticed that she would have a cut from the claws of the monster, but because of her mastery over her healing aspect, she healed herself right up immediately.

"Oh, seems like I have to do something else too~"

She acted cheerful, but she was dead serious, and allowed her Life energy to flow out of her body, making a chain of it. Using that chain, she shot it for the Nomu, who attempted to dodge out of the way, but she flicked her hand, and made it go for his body by twisting the chain around.

The Nomu responded by trying to grab the chain of Life, but Hikari had a very good mastery over this ability, so she flicked her hand to the side, which allowed the chain to move as well, out of the grasp of the Nomu, and wrapped around his arm, pulling it to the side.

"Have this!"

Running it through her vine, she shot it for the exposed monsters torso, hitting it in its weak point, causing the monsters eyes to widen, and because of the pain, it hunched over, allowing Hikari to use her chains wrapped around its arm, and fling it upwards into the air, and then with a hard pull, bring it right back down, and smashed it into the ground, making sure it hit where it was hurt.

"Wow, Vitality-sama is so awesome!"

Kirishima yelled out, as Tokoyami nodded.

"She's very strong. How long can she hold out to defeat that monster, is another mystery."

"Don't doubt her! She's very strong!"

Toru cried out, while Tsuyu put her hands together.

"She's very strong, but that thing is not human anymore."

"Even then, she's not going to lose, it's Hikari-sama, she has to do it!"

Mineta cried out happily, while the others watched on with unsure feelings.

However, as Hikari landed on the ground, Kenji felt something was off.

However, under the hands, Kenji then saw Tomura smirking, and casually looked to Kurogiri.

Realizing something was amiss, he fully looked at the Nomu, who's body was sinking further into the ground...and then noticed why.

"Mom! Kurogiri-san's power! He's used it under the Nomu, and is warping the body somewhere else, be careful!"

Kenji yelled, as he put up his hand, putting it towards Tomura's body.

"Y-Yes!"

Hikari turned left to see the claw of the monster appearing out of the portal set up. She went to move, but the monster was too fast, and the claw stabbed into Hikari's side and made her cry out, and bleed, slowly dragging her through the warp gate.

"Once your body is half way through the wrap gate, I'll close it off, with you inside. Though we aren't with Grim Reaper, we'll have Nomu give an assist to him and allow him to kill All Might. Two dead Hero's today, the world is going to shake up immediately."

Hikari winced, as she felt the claws dig into her body, seeing the creatures head. She wasn't physically as strong as All Might, so there was no way she was going to be able to pull out the claw, and if it kept going into her body, she knew that she might be taken out, and Kenji couldn't allow that to happen.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get the Nomu off his Mother, he turned the attention onto Tomura's body, knowing something. "Deku-kun! Launch me right now with your finger! If he's attacked, the Nomu will have no choice but to stop hurting my Mom and come for me!"

"R-Right! Be careful!"

Kenji jumped upwards, and his feet stuck out. Izuku, getting behind him, did what he did to the ball on the Quirk test. Putting it into his finger, he launched Kenji by slamming it against his foot, a build up of air pressure swept up the dust and the other area as well, creating a massive shockwave, and send the boy towards Tomura's body.

Tomura looked at the speeding bullet boy, who held out his hand and made a Death Ball right in his palm. Tomura looked towards Kurogiri who nodded, and got in the way of Kenji's own body, the young boy glaring.

"I'll take you out first, shall I!?"

The warp gate opened before Kenji's eyes. He was fully prepared to maneuver out of the way, when Katsuki came out of the side, and exploded the side of Kurogiri, knocking him out of the way of Kenji's path.

"Don't worry about this bastard Ken! Get handy there!"

Katsuki jumped, and pinned down the metal neck guard of Kurogiri, as Kenji continued for Tomura's body.

"You got it Kacchan! Thanks for the assist!"

Katsuki nodded, continuing to pin down Kurogiri by the neck armour.

"Get away from me! Nomu! Help me!"

The Nomu dropped Hikari's body, and sunk its body through the warp gate, letting Hikari go. However, as it did, ice spread out from the ground in a trail, freezing half of the monsters body in one place.

"I've got this one Mikami-kun."

Shoto said as she stepped forward, Kenji nodding his head, and continued for Tomura.

"Thanks Todoroki-san!"

Shoto nodded, and watched Kenji's movements go for Tomura like a bullet.

The man went to dodge to the side, but Kenji launched his sphere in that direction, causing him to get back so he didn't get hut by the attack.

"Have this you bastard!"

Kenji yelled out, grabbing his wrist, spinning his body upwards, and grabbed the base of the neck.

Then, continuing to twirl around, he landed on the ground, and brought up Tomura with him, and slammed his body into the ground, pinning his hands behind his back so he couldn't be touched at all, something that made Tomura's eyes widen, as Kenji held a hand full of his Death energy right to Tomura's throat.

"Sorry Tomura-kun, seems like you can't grab me anymore. With your hands like this, you are useless. Move, and I'll do something you'll regret."

Hikari watched, as she put a hand to her side, and healed her wound, the entire foursome having contained the three Villain's. Kenji had Tomura, Katsuki had Kurogiri, and Shoto had frozen the Nomu's side, and she was very impressed.

"Kurogiri, seems like you were captured as well. We're in a tight spot here."

Despite being pinned down, he managed to remain calm, which Kenji found to be extremely unnerving.

"Heh, it's because he became too cocky. It was obvious, as soon as I saw the neck armour, that had to be his weak point. Using that black fog crap to disguise your real body wasn't bad. However, I saw it and took advantage of it. Because, you have a body, otherwise there would be no point to wearing the neck armour." Kurogiri tried to move, but Katsuki set off small explosions along her fingertips, stopping him. "Don't even try it! If you do, I'll explode your damn head off!"

Kurogiri growled, as Tomura looked between all of them.

"Well, the power of children has surprised me once more. Though, I shouldn't expect anything less from you, Kenji-kun. You always had a habit of pissing me off."

"Shut up, and face that you've lost this time."

Tomura began chuckling, to the confusion of Kenji.

"Yes, that's right, it does seem like that, huh. However, have you taken into account about Nomu's special ability."

Kenji didn't quite understand.

But, what happened made it clear next.

"Nomu, kill these fools, and get them off us."

Kenji and the others watched as Nomu brought off the ice that was encasing his half body. Losing an arm, and a leg, it hobbled on the ground, trying to stand.

"How is that thing still moving…?"

Izuku questioned, as Hikari, having healed herself, placed her hand outwards.

"Stay back everyone, it might not be able to heal from death like Kenji's power. But it can heal if there's cells remaining there...yes, because it was the Death Quirk, it couldn't regenerate and killed off the Quirk in that part, and thanks to my attacks, it hasn't had the power to regenerate it yet, though it seems to be healing as we speak, but this is..."

Hikari watched the creatures leg, and arm return, as Kenji grimaced.

Then, he watched the creature flex its hand, and turn towards Kenji himself. With blinding speed, it shot for Kenji, so Hikari, pushed herself off the ground and forced her body towards her son to protect him.

Appearing before him, she raised a barrier, but its fist slammed so hard that the barrier brought down, and the pressure of the attack forced Kenji and Hikari backwards, freeing Tomura's body, who stood up casually.

Landing on the ground, Kenji and Hikari looked at one another.

"Mom...we have to beat this thing down."

"Yes, you're right. But, we don't have time, I don't have time to wear it down. I could do that, but All Might needs help now...and I can't have you children fight Grim Reaper...and this thing is too powerful to be left alone...I might need to use my Ultimate Technique, but that would drain me immediately, I need to think of something quickly..."

Kenji watched as the creature flexed its muscles, and turned towards Katsuki.

"Mom, I've got an idea. My Death Quirk, can damage this thing more than anyone else's. If I can use my Quirk on it, then I could give it a hard blow, and using your powers, you could finish it off, or at least weaken it to the point where it can't stand, right?"

"In theory sweetheart...but, I'm not placing you in that amount of danger."

"It's my life Mom, and my risk. I saw that thing hurt you...I'm not letting it hurt you again. Today, I've been the cause of many peoples worries, allow me to make it right, and save people too."

"...You're stubborn, but right, we have to finish it off to help All Might."

Hikari looked towards Kenji and saw his resolve, and smiled at her sons Heroic qualities. As she did, Kenji heard something through the ear piece, and heard Momo's voice, and though she didn't directly speak to him, he knew she was in danger.

"Nomu, get Kurogiri."

As soon as that was said, Hikari and Kenji sprung into action. The boy used his Life power to propel himself forward, as Hikari used her incredible speed to dash their. However, Tomura got in the way of Hikari, who dodged his hand thrust, and slammed her fist into his face so hard that he went down onto the ground, but that slowed her down to the point she wouldn't be able to get there in time. However, she knew Kenji could if he had a second or so, so she made chains of her life, and shot them out towards the Nomu.

Wrapping around his neck, and arms, she pulled him backwards, as Kenji made it towards Katsuki, pushing her away, before she could even think about it. But, the Nomu broke through the chains Hikari set up, and punched forward, a huge gust of air erupting forward, forcing back Izuku and the others, as Nomu hit something, several times.

With the dense winds around them, Izuku didn't see who was hit at first.

"Ken-kun! Kacchan! Kacchan, Ken-kun!"

He looked around and saw a devastated Katsuki on the ground, looking to the side.

"Fast, he was so fast."

"Wow Kacchan, you dodged it...but, where's Ken-kun?"

"I didn't dodge it you stupid bastard. It was..." Realization dawned on her. "...Ken...KEN!"

Looking towards the place he was hit, Katsuki saw in the smoke, Kenji was on the ground, his hand on his side. Shoto and Izuku widened their eyes, as they saw Kenji laying on the ground, his torso seemingly in pain.

Hikari saw the same thing, but she didn't have chance to go and check up on her son, as the Nomu stood tall and went to attack, so she used her chains to drag it away from them within a second, kicking to the wound where Kenji delivered it before, forcing it backwards slightly while it coughed up blood from the hit, and engaged in a battle once more with the Nomu.

"Ken! Ken!" Katsuki exploded herself towards him, as Shoto and Izuku ran fast. Getting their first, Katsuki held onto Kenji's body, seeing that he was bleeding, and in pain. "Ken! W-What did you do that for you stupid jerk!?"

Kenji looked up with pain and saw how Katsuki had teary eyes. Even though she didn't like showing it, she was even crying. Kenji placed a hand on her face, and gently stroked it, attempting to sit up, but pain rippled through his side.

"...I did it...because...I really...Kacchan is my...I wanted to...protect you..."

Katsuki angrily glared at him, but not for the reasons most would think.

"You damn bastard, don't ever do this again...look at you, your body is..."

"M-My lung...I think it has been punctured...a-and three o-of my ribs h-have been cracked, o-or broken, using my Life Quirk, I can...heal it enough, so it can be healed later...b-but, I have to help my Mom...s-she needs to h-help All Might..."

As he said that, he began using his Life Quirk to heal, but it wasn't going to save him, he knew that much himself.

"You can't in this condition." Katsuki growled, holding him close to her body, and lightly kissed the top of his head. "I can't lose you, you stupid jerk, I care too much about you. Saving my life like that, I never gave you permission for that."

Kenji chuckled, despite the pain he was in, and looked to Katsuki once more, who stroked his face while shedding a tear or two.

"The...great Kacchan...c-crying f-for someone like me..."

"Well, I wouldn't cry for just anyone. Only you. Someone like you, is pretty fantastic in my eyes."

As she said that, Shoto made it towards him, and overlooked him. Izuku did the same, and saw that he was panting hard.

"Mikami-kun, your body is..."

"I-I'm fine...we have to help my Mom...and Momo-chan's group, is in danger...we n-need to go and help them..."

"Needs help...then, I'll go Mikami-kun. I can freeze the weaker Villain's, and help them. You do what you must here with the others."

Kenji nodded in thanks.

"Be careful."

She nodded, and used her ice abilities to slide away.

As she did, Kenji watched the battle between his Mother, and Nomu once more, going fierce with one another.

"Right, Ken, what do you have planned?"

Kenji felt pain as he stood up, leaning on Katsuki.

"First of all, you're going to sweat more." Katsuki looked confused as Kenji placed a hand on her body. "Over Life, Rising Temperature."

Using his ability, Katsuki's temperature began to rise, and in turn, her body began to produce more and more sweat. Upon seeing that, Kenji placed his hand out, and made an open sphere of Life energy, allowing the sweat to go inside of the sphere.

"Aaha, I got ya, we're going to do what we did to that sludge bastard. But on a greater scale, right?"

Kenji nodded slowly, sticking out his other hand and began forming death energy into a sphere.

"Yes, that's right Kacchan. We're going to create an opening for my Mom. That wound I did before, isn't enough. However, if we can get it there, and made it explode with death, then it should be able to open up even wider. The Shock Absorption isn't working there, and neither is the Regeneration, my Mom figured it out as well. As we land an attack, she can use that chance to use one of her ultimate moves, which shall defeat it, without draining her fully. She could defeat it with her Ultimate Move, but she needs to help All Might, so we have to help her. Deku-kun, once this is done, you're going to have to flick it with everything you've got, okay?"

"Ken-kun..."

Izuku wasn't sure, but Kenji knew what had to be done here.

"Using your power, it can be rocketed off. Don't worry, I'll add a layer of Life around it so you don't kill your finger or anything. But, this is our last shot...after this, I'll be wiped...no, I already am. But I have to do this...we have to do this."

Katsuki nodded, pouring all of her sweat into the power of Kenji's Life, while he formed a sphere of death in his hand, going to 75 percent this time. His hand felt numb, and he was sure he was going to pass out at any second now. Even the skin on his fingers were coming off, which seemed so painful, Izuku didn't know how the hell he was standing this kind of pain. But, he held it together, seeing his Mother doing as much as she could to fight, he would protect his Mother.

Swirling and directing the energy, Kenji fused the sphere of sweat, and the death ball together, and then coated the outer layer with a layer of life so Izuku's finger didn't get destroyed. Putting his hand outwards, Izuku lined up his finger, while Hikari glanced towards them.

"Now, is the chance."

She muttered, facing the Nomu and the others.

Using her Life Quirk, she spun around and landed before them, and placed her hands outwards.

"Capture Chains!"

Shooting as strong of chains as she could, she wrapped them around the Nomu, and the other two Villain's as well. Becoming more shocked by the second, Tomura tried to touch then, but his hands were bound, and Hikari managed to pin down the neck armour of Kurogiri.

Then, she looked towards the children.

"Please release it now!"

"Yes! Deku-kun!"

"Right!"

Using his Quirk, Izuku poured his power into a single finger. That finger, lit up, and he flicked forward, the air pressure behind it threatened to blow away Kenji but Katsuki held him up as Izuku's finger managed to do the flick.

"Ooh shit! Kurogiri!"

The sphere shot for the Nomu at high speeds, as Tomura panicked, trying to get free, but he couldn't. Hikari watched the sphere come like a shooting bullet. While it did, Hikari used the best power she could to keep the chains on it, even using her ability to make more chains.

The Nomu tried to break free but Hikari kept at it, and held him still.

That's when the attack landed against the Nomu, and Kenji released the sweat inside of the dome. The sphere exploded right in the body of the Nomu, creating a massive wound across his chest, opening up the small one left from before. Kenji knew he wouldn't of been able to do that on his own, but Katsuki's Quirk worked together with his own and Izuku providing the shot capability that he did, only made it more powerful.

Blood erupted out of the Nomu, as Kenji fell down to the ground, within Katsuki's arms, completely exhausted, and in pain. Hikari however, saw this chance, and wrapped the chains around the arms of the Nomu, who was suspended in the air.

"This is where it ends! Over Life, Puppets!"

While she bound the enemy, she brought out two seeds. Using her power, she poured in her power, and they grew to large levels, with leaves for hair. They were just as large as the beast itself, and they charged for the enemy, while she kept the beast chained up.

Allowing their fists to slam against the enemy, the beast became shocked. Because of the Death Quirk killing the area temporarily, the fists slammed against it, and no Shock Absorption could stop it, and the Nomu received pain beyond it could understand.

But then, she stopped the punches, and had the puppets restrain the monster. Allowing her hands to dance with Life, she thrusted them into the leaves of the monsters she had made, and they plucked off. One by one, until it seemed like hundreds were swaying around. Because of the punches, the Nomu was weakened, but this would finish it.

"Dance of the leaves, Violent Twister!"

Allowing the leaves to surround the creature, they all turned sharper thanks to Hikari's ability to enhance them. Then, she spun her fingers in circles, which the leaves responded too, cutting across the entire Nomu's body. Legs, arms, chest, stomach, head, everywhere was being cut. This was what finished it off in the end.

"N-No! Nomu!"

Tomura cried, Hikari smirked.

"Ooh yes, that's right. Now, for one of my special moves. Leaf Sword."

After a minute of cutting them, she stopped, and put her hand to the side. The leaves responded, and formed a sword of leaves. It was shaking, and looked sharp.

Hikari took a standard kendo stance with the sword, and with the Nomu still having some fight in him, she rushed the Nomu with her blade of sharp leaves.

"You can't do this! Stop this!"

"I can, and will. This thing hurt my boy and his friends, no one messes with children, especially my child, understand me?"

And then, with one final slash, she cut it down.

From right shoulder to left hip, she managed to cut the entire body. Due to what happened before, the pain it felt. Even if it was healing, the system itself, the brain couldn't take the pain it was feeling, blood shooting out of it, and because of that, the monsters eyes closed, knocking it unconscious.

Panting hard, and fast, Hikari returned the plant monsters back to seed form.

"Damn, took more out of me than I thought it would, then again I've been using my Quirk a lot today..."

Tomura stood there, unbelieving that the Nomu had been knocked out while he was tied up now with vines, the same for Kurogiri, when she did it, shocked them as they had only just realized now, showing that even fighting off Nomu, she managed to capture them as well, showing why she had earned her Number Three status.

"H-How could that be…? It was designed to fight All Might..."

"Yes, that's right, it was. But, I'm not All Might, and my son and his friends, aren't All Might. All Might, could have beaten this thing as well, Tomura-san." Hikari said, as the Villain's collapse onto the floor, stunned. "I could have done this alone, but I couldn't of helped All Might otherwise. My son and his friends helped me out to give me this chance...now, it's time to go and help All Might." She spared a glance for her son, and winced, seeing how much pain he was in. But, she knew that she would be able to help him soon, she needed to make sure they all survived first. "I'll be back soon my adorable son, hang on until then. Angel Wings."

Extending her wings outwards, she allowed them to grow, looking like a true Angel, and took off flying.

* * *

Up above in the USJ, Stain and the others watched how Hikari and the others finished off the Nomu, and Tomura, and Kurogiri, Stain's eyes turning happy.

"Hahaha, so the rumour's of the Vitality being strong weren't false. Grim Reaper always did say that she is very frightening, and looking at what she just did, she could have done it without the kids help. However, it seems that she's got more energy to spare for All Might, and that boy, Grim Reaper's son, he's quite the smart and tactile bastard. I like him."

The boy of the trio hummed as his eyes landed on Kenji.

"Yes, he's rather, special."

"My Master, also thinks he's very special and wants him to become the strongest, and his successor."

The boy's eyes went towards the girl as she proclaimed that.

"I wonder, who is your Master?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot divulge that information."

She replied monotone, while Stain licks his lips.

"Grim Reaper was surely right, that boy there is everything I believe would be the best...hmmm, I'll have to keep my eye on that boy. Kenji Mikami."

The boy and girl turn their eyes to Stain, but don't say anything at all, and the boy sighs, while the girl folds her arms.

* * *

As that happened, Jiro, and Momo watched as Kaminari, in his dunce mode, was being held up by a hulking man. Momo, brushed a hand over her ear, not making it obvious what she was doing, and began speaking.

"So, you've managed to capture Kaminari-san!" She yelled out, Jiro giving her a curious look. " _Ken-chan, whatever you're doing right now, I hope you can hear me...if we don't get help soon, he's going to die...damn, I wish I could do something. But, this Villain probably is the one who is cutting off communication with the outside, due to his Quirk. If we could defeat this Villain, then we would..._ "

Jiro continued to look at Momo who held her hands up, as she did as well.

But, then she turned back to the enemy.

"It seems that we were caught in a dangerous situation."

"I don't want to kill someone who's an electric type like me." He held out his hand, and it began sending electricity out of his hand, indicating his Quirk. "But, I guess I have no choice, huh."

The man began walking forward, while his hand was electrically charged. Momo watched on, wishing that she could do something. But, it was Jiro who had thought of something, and began conversing with the Villain.

"Electric types like you and Kaminari are born winners, aren't you?"

Momo's eyes went towards Jiro who kept on a normal face.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

While continuing to speak, she sent her earlobe down her back, and towards her boot, Momo realizing what she was doing, didn't give it away.

"I mean, even if you don't want to become a Hero. There's plenty of jobs you can do. You're in great demand though. It is just a thought I had." Sliding closer and closer to her boot, she thought that she had this in the bag. "It's fine if you don't want to answer me though. I wont be offended or anything."

The Villain however, wasn't so stupid.

"Give it up." Momo and Jiro jerked. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Jiro didn't have a choice but to bring her earlobe back up as the man held his sparking hand towards Kaminari. "If you two don't put up a fight, I will let him go."

"Somehow, I don't really believe you."

Momo put her thoughts across, hoping that help would come soon.

"Is that so? Well, you don't have to believe me. But, if you want your little buddy here alive, then..."

Suddenly, as he spoke, Momo noticed on the ground, ice.

"Freeze."

A voice said from a distance.

"W-What the hell?!"

She looked relieved, as ice wrapped around the man's body, shocking him, so Momo used this chance to spin her staff, and plunge it deep into the man's body, dropping Kaminari, Jiro then plugged in her earlobes into her boot, and sent out her sound wave, knocking him away from her and the others.

"Todoroki-san!"

Shoto stepped out of the shadows, her hands in her pockets.

"Yes, that's right. Mikami-kun sent me here to help you. Well, I suggested, since he seemed to want to come himself, but with the condition that he's in right now..."

"C-Condition? What condition?"

Momo questioned, as Jiro looked surprised that Kenji actually had someone come for them.

"I'll tell you on the way, everyone else has made it to safety. Also, Vitality along with All Might have arrived. All Might is currently facing off against Grim Reaper, while Vitality is fighting off something Mikami-kun called a Nomu."

Momo placed a hand over her heart, as Jiro did the same thing.

"Thank goodness."

"I'll say, that boyfriend of yours saved our bacon Yaoyorozu-san."

"Yeah..." The gears worked in Momo's head, turning harshly towards her. "H-Hey! Ken-chan and I a-aren't dating! T-Though we could do, if w-we wanted too...i-it would be good if something like that happened..."

"Hmmm, but Bakugo-san is currently with him. Perhaps I should make a move too..."

Shoto murmured, making Momo let out a whine.

"Great, more competition for Ken-chan..."

Sighing to herself, she lowered her eyes, and began making her way back to the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Grim Reaper, and All Might had engaged in a physical battle for several minutes now, with neither seemingly coming out on top, though it did seem All Might was more exhausted than Grim Reaper was.

Wounds appeared on both of their bodies, Grim Reaper managed to slash the man a few times, while All Might managed to make wounds appear on Grim Reaper as well.

All Might got close to Grim Reaper, and reached for his face. But, Grim Reaper ducked the hand, and raised his own hand, unleashing a massive wave of Death energy in his body. All Might's eyes widened, and fought off the energy as much as he could.

But the intense wave was more than he was capable of handling, and blew him away, slamming his body into the wall of the USJ, Grim Reaper sighing as he felt a little numb in his hand.

"I have to admit, All Might. I thought you would be weaker than this, considering the whole, losing your power, shit. But, it seems that you can muster up this kind of power. I'm kinda impressed."

All Might pulled himself out of the wall, and noticed on his body, there was a wound, which bled a little bit. From Grim Reaper's attack, it seemed like he wasn't completely unscathed either, and it annoyed him.

"Now, I'm going to stop you!"

All Might came for his body with a hard blow, but Grim Reaper skidded to the side, avoiding the attack, and swung his scythe outwards, unleashing a wave of death.

All Might jumped away from it, where he saw that it cleaved through a rock, killing some of it off.

"You've become stronger, my old friend."

All Might praised, as Grim Reaper spun his scythe.

"My, thank you. But, I don't hold a candle to your great power...wait, sorry, past tense." All Might looked angrily towards him. "You used to be so powerful, I couldn't beat you in a one on one fight, you kicked the shit out of All For One, but, as you are now, I can defeat you Quirkless wonder."

"...You're right. Back then, in the past, you and I fought a few times to spar. However, your Quirk, is able to help you defeat stronger opponents like myself if used the right way, and you, as intelligent as you are, always used it the right way. And now, you're using it for the side of evil. And it isn't allowed at all, I can't have you keep doing this."

"Nothing personal, All Might, or Toshinori, but, I can't have you keep being the symbol of peace either."

All Might looked on with suspicious eyes.

"Why say that? Didn't you want to become that at one point!? We were friends! You were my best friend! I trusted you! And look at you now! You even frightened your own child! And your wife! I saw them both crying...the old you never would have let that happen. What happened to you to turn you into someone who doesn't care?"

Grim Reaper's eyes went down to the ground for the briefest of seconds, but then he shook his head.

"That was a long time ago. You wondered why I turned to evil...why don't you ask Irina, then you can ask me again why I turned on this world."

All Might lowered his eyes sadly.

"...What happened that night, never...look, I know, how painful it must have been to see what happened...but, you're not like this...you, are my friend...please, don't do anything else. You can come back to our side. Sure, you'll be punished for your actions...but, once I'm gone, you could become the symbol of peace, like we talked about. You can be this world's saviour, I believe in your capabilities."

Grim Reaper looked genuinely amused.

"Yeah, no thanks, like this side, get to do what I want. I even have people working under me. All of the people scorn by society, and cast away for being different...and a yandere as well interested in my Kenji, she's pretty cool, I like her anyway."

"A yandere…?"

All Might sweat dropped, wondering who this yandere was.

"That's right. These people, cast out by society, follow me willingly, they came to me and I gave them a home. Because, the world rejected them for being different, for being something that wasn't normal. Though, don't get me wrong, some of them are bat shit crazy, but I can keep them in line easily enough." Grim Reaper tightened his fist, glaring at All Might. "Now, I've got new goals in mind, never mind the symbol of peace, I'll bring down this shitty society and build a new one. And one of the goals I have is to kill a certain someone."

"Who is that? All For One?"

Grim Reaper tossed a hand to the side, and then aimed a well timed blast of death for All Might.

All Might pulled to the side and avoided it, and went to punch, but Grim Reaper had already swung his large scythe for his body, so All Might had no choice but to pull away and avoid the attack immediately before it could kill him.

"That man, is a bastard. He's a fool. That brat Tomura back there, is his puppet. You and I both know what he's after. And I'll do anything to take him down, along with its little puppets as well. And you have to go now All Might, time to retire. Everyone always looks at you, and thinks they'll be safe, the world is changing. You're losing your power. You've given it to Izuku Midoriya, haven't you?"

All Might tightened his eyes as Grim Reaper casually takes a step forward.

"How do you know that?"

"Hmmm, that's for me to know. However, I investigated this child a little bit, and he has a pretty average life, and no Quirk. At least the last one before you had a Quirk as well. But, this kid, has nothing at all. No Quirk, no special background, nothing that makes him stand out, seems pretty plain looking and kind of a cry baby from what I can tell. I wondered why you chose this child, can you indulge me in that before I kill you? I'm genuinely curious about it."

All Might's eyes narrowed.

"I chose him because, he is what I believe would be the best for the future, and he's going to become my successor, he has a heart of a true Hero beating inside of him, even without a Quirk, he has mine now. Actually, I had considered your son as well. That boy, is very bright, and unlike you, has a sense of morals."

"Hmmm, probably. I just don't care about many things. A benefit to my Quirk, makes me quite heartless. But, you did huh. That's sweet, I am sure he would have been a great member of your little club. But, no matter, my son shall be a great Villain. He just needs nurturing and training from me, and then he'll be all set."

All Might didn't like the sound of that at all, and showed as much as his hand balled into a fist.

"You think this is a game!? You can't do that to your son!"

"Why can't I? He'd be great, have you seen how smart he is? I like how he is able to fight as well, and in time, he would become the greatest Villain."

"Or, the greatest Hero."

All Might offered, confusing Grim Reaper.

"Why would he do that? This world turned their backs on my son. That's how the world is All Might, you must have realized it as well, I did long ago, and because I didn't realize it sooner, someone had to pay that sacrifice. No more, this world, never again. The darkness of this world is humanity, and I shall end that little game soon enough. Even you, once considered my son dangerous, don't even lie. That's why you avoided him for so long, wasn't it?"

"...I admit, in the past, I wasn't so sure. Even though we were friends, after what happened, I didn't know if I could trust your son. But, after seeing his kind heart, I can say that he is quite the boy, and is willing to do anything to help everyone out. But, I have to stop you now, so take this! Texas Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!"

Readying his fist, he thrusted it forward. Because of that, a giant amount of air pressure was released. The surrounding areas, began to get swept up in the devastating wind attack. The lights began shattering from the intense wave of wind, and the ground got torn asunder as well.

Grim Reaper placed his hand outwards. Rotating his hand, the black miasma gathered dangerously. The area around him began to wither from the energy that he was releasing.

"Death Vortex!"

Unleashing the attack, the powers collided together, and a very violent wind storm erupted. It went upwards, and destroyed a good chunk of the roof, obliterating it out of existence, and caused it to be destroyed all together.

The winds flopped through Grim Reaper's hair, as All Might used his amazing speed to appear at the left of him. A deranged smirk appeared on the young man's face, and he grinned wildly, using his scythe to block the intensely powerful punch.

The ground around them exploded with the pressure of their attacks. Grim Reaper noticed that a small crack appeared within his blade, making him scowl.

"That's not nice, you cracked my scythe. I like this scythe. It costs a lot of money to make...so I'm told, by my accountant."

"You have an accountant?"

"Oh, you should get one, time saver."

All Might didn't care, and rushed Grim Reaper and came at him with a volley of punches and kicks. Grim Reaper, used his own Quirk, and slammed hands with All Might, and feet as well, using his Quirk to kill off some of the power behind his punches and kicks, the air around them bending into a dangerous level as well.

Shooting into the sky, they continued their fist fight, matching one another, blow for blow. While All Might looked serious, Grim Reaper was excited for this, and was genuinely enjoying what was going on right now.

"All Might, I can see from your body, your limit was reached a while ago. But, you still fight me. You're going to shorten your time you can stay in that form. I'd estimate around 50 minutes to an hour at best, if you keep going at me like this."

"Well! I have to stop you! Even if I exceed my time limit! It doesn't matter! I shall stop you!"

All Might said, his fist going for Grim Reaper's jaw. But, Death energy spread outwards, and knocked his fist away, tearing away at the flesh as he did so. All Might winced at the feeling, so he spun around and delivered a hard kick to Grim Reaper's torso, or he tried, but Grim Reaper blocked with his arm, though because of the strong kick, Grim Reaper felt it through his body.

"Scary, I felt that. It was a tingling sensation in my arm. You really meant to hurt me then, didn't you?"

Grim Reaper pushed his leg away from him, and then raised his hand, unleashing a volume of Death energy. All Might pushed to the side, and then aimed a fist for his body, sending out a large amount of wind pressure, Grim Reaper blinking in surprise.

"I said, I needed to beat you!"

Grim Reaper was swept up in the winds due to the close range. His body sailed through the air, towards the ground. But, before he could hit the ground, he took out his scythe, and swung it through the wind pressure, cutting it in half, due to his death energy being laced on the blade as well.

"Cute trick All Might. Did you forget I can kill anything?"

Grim Reaper shot his body for All Might like a rocket. All Might raised his arms in the cross of an X, but he realized that his body was also beginning to lose shape, and mass. He wasn't going to be able to last much longer in this form, he knew it.

But, even then, he didn't stop, and unleashed an X shape of wind from his powerful Quirk. Grim Reaper snickered, and swung his scythe, leaving behind a trail of Death energy, forming the shape of an X as well, causing All Might to grit his teeth, as he sent it off before him, clashing with his own attack, and created a huge wave of destruction, destroying a thankfully unoccupied section of the USJ.

" _We have to be careful, the children are over to the left, there's no one here. I wonder if he even cares if anyone is caught up...no, I have to believe that the person I knew, wouldn't get others caught up in his wake. He wouldn't do that to innocent children...the old him wouldn't do that anyway._ "

All Might thought to himself, as Grim Reaper appeared from the smoke.

"Hey All Might, what's it like being Quirkless?"

"Heh, I'm not Quirkless yet."

"Would you like to find out?"

All Might's eyes narrow dangerously, while Grim Reaper rapidly spins his scythe around. The young man allows his miasma to spin around as well, creating a wall of spinning energy. All Might wonders what he was doing with it, before the young man stabs into his own wall, and because of that, a very destructive wave of energy was released.

Due to being close to the young man's attack, he received the brunt of it. His clothing began to tear off, and he felt his flesh disappearing from the attack, and he coughed up blood at the same time as he slammed down into the ground.

But, as he did, Grim Reaper tightened his hand.

" _Damn it, seems that my power is beginning to affect my body...well, it is only minor, it shall heal soon enough. I should finish him off quickly. Sorry Toshinori, but this world needs to begin standing on its feet without your presence…I wish there was another way._ "

Grim Reaper flies down to the ground, and sees All Might embedded in said ground.

Grim Reaper nods his head, as All Might pulls himself out of the ground.

"I am sorry, I truly am my old friend. If there was another way, then I'd take it."

"S-Stop...you have to stop! There's always another way...let me help you."

"You can't help me anymore, I'm beyond help, Toshi...I have to make this world see, that their system is unjust. Before that day, even though the world didn't like me, solely due to my Quirk, I didn't harm anyone...but, they showed me what humanity is capable of, and after that, I found more people who had been attacked for being different, and All For One...that son of a bitch, who's targeting members of my family, gets to walk away with his life, not for long. Now, I'm going to have to take out their symbol of peace first. Sorry, Toshi."

All Might saw regret within his eyes, as he raised his scythe.

All Might stiffened, and Grim Reaper slashed towards his body.

He went to protect it...but as the scythe cut into his side, Hikari appears, landing on the ground, places her hands on said ground, and shouts "Over Life, Earth Wave!" which pulses life through the earth, and in turn upturns it, sending out a shockwave of ground towards Grim Reaper, who became shocked, and was slammed against the wall behind him, from the wave.

Hikari, having her Angel wings spread out, flies towards All Might, and helps him up.

"Toshi-kun, your time limit..."

All Might watched as she began healing his wounds.

"Yeah, I've lost. If this was before that damn attack that caused this to happen, then I could fight longer. Or if this was at the beginning of the day...damn it, it seems that no one here is going to be able to defeat him. Not even you, I'm afraid."

Hikari nodded her head, and placed her hands on his body.

"Over Life, Transfer."

As she did that, All Might's eyes widened, and he felt renewed energy flowing into his body, his Quirk even began burning brighter than it had before. He placed a hand on her shoulder, seeing her eyes slowly open and close.

"H-Hikari, what are you doing?"

"I'm...giving you a chance...you can stop him...even if you can't beat him...you can stop him enough...I'll give you some of my energy...so you can keep going for a minute...I'm sorry, that's all I can currently do, I've used quite a bit of my energy today...and I have to have some left to heal the injured...I hope a minute is enough."

All Might felt her gentle aura surrounding his form, as Grim Reaper pulls himself out of the ground, and looks on, intrigued.

"Damn Hikari, I thought you were a pacifist. What the hell was that? Since when can you control the earth?"

"I can't control it, I can connect to anything that's alive and enhance it, the earth is alive. While it might not be to the same degree as Earth Quirk users can like Pixie-Bob-chan, I can enhance the ground, and send waves of it towards my enemies, like I enhance plant life and sent them at my enemies. Depending how big the Life I want to manipulate is, the harder it is, that's why I can only do this much with the earth as that is huge. All Might can use his strength on the wind, I can use my Life on anything that's alive, including the earth. You're not the only one who's been messing around with their Quirk, and while mine isn't as destructive as yours, I became a warrior, and chose to think of inventive ways to use my Quirk, against you."

Grim Reaper was quite happy with that, and couldn't stop his smile.

"My, interesting. I see, that's a pretty ingenious way to use your Quirk. You're right, the earth is alive, and you can manipulate anything that's alive, and enhance it...fantastic Hikari, you are a brilliant combatant. Imagining you with a Quirk that can truly destructive scares me." He praised to her annoyance. "My, Hikari, do you hate me that much to give him your energy?"

Hikari, with a tired expression, looked towards him.

"I'll give him this, to protect my son, from you."

She answered, as she stopped. She fell forward slightly, but All Might caught her.

"It's okay Hikari, rest. Thank you for this Hikari, I wont let you down."

Hikari inhaled, and pulled backwards, as All Might stepped forward.

"Because of my wife, seems like you'll be able to fight for a little longer. I'm okay with that."

Grim Reaper tightened his hand, and went to shoot off energy, but because of the extra burst from Hikari, All Might moved faster, and slammed his hand right into Grim Reaper' face. His face twisted around the fist, and the shockwave went through his body, being blasted away towards the central plaza.

Kenji and the others watched him reappear, where the young boy felt like crying at seeing him once more, he really didn't want to see him anymore. Tomura, and Kurogiri couldn't help but feel like they would be out of their leagues by now due to what Grim Reaper was doing.

All Might followed him, seeing Grim Reaper skidding on the ground, so he jumped high into the air, and his fight tightened. Summoning all the energy that he currently had in his hand, he directed his eyes downwards to Grim Reaper, who smirked upwards, as he came to a halt.

"Come and give me what you've got, then I'll show you my real strength. But, if you use it, you'll exhaust all your energy. Can you really determine if my body would break after one attack? Do you think your United States of Smash is going to be enough to finish me off? Is using that move, worth the price of giving up your entire Quirk?"

All Might had to begrudgingly admit that he was right.

So, he decided to do what he did best, and that was bring the pain towards his own body.

Dashing downwards, Grim Reaper armoured up his arm with Death energy, and violently clashed with the enemy before him, something he called "Death Arm!" which helped increase his striking power. Nothing on the level of All Might, but because of his Quirk, he can pretty much keep up with him.

Their fists collided with one another's, and a violent clash of wind erupted forward, sending out a large wave of it in all directions. The wind was so dense that Katsuki held onto Kenji tightly, so he wasn't affected by it, Izuku doing a job to just keep standing on his feet.

Then, standing in the middle of that windstorm, their fists collided against one another's in a violent attack. Their fists moved so fast that the others couldn't keep up with it. Katsuki held Kenji even closer, seeing Shoto, and the others finally arriving from where they were.

"D-Damn, they're so fast...and powerful. No wonder people call Grim Reaper one of the most feared Villain's in history."

Said Jiro as she hugged onto her form.

"...Even if he is powerful, he is not infinite, and he can be beaten."

Shoto calmly said, glancing towards Kenji as Momo bent down, and held onto his form as well.

"Ken-chan, what reckless thing have you done this time? Look at you...all beaten and broken and..."

Tears began to slip out of Momo's eyes, and though he found it hard to breathe, Kenji brushed her tears and fears away and offered a smile.

"You know me...if I have to do something...t-then I'll do it..."

Momo shook her head, and just held onto him as they watched the fight between Grim Reaper, and All Might. It was a fight no one could get in the middle of. They moved too fast, they were super powerful, and if they tried to get involved, then it wouldn't do them any good. All they could do was watch from the side, and hope that they'd see All Might win the fight.

Their fight took them into the air, on the ground. Each punch made shock waves. Kenji noticed however, that Grim Reaper was getting slower as well as All Might. It took much energy to kill off a Quirk, and he had to do that to clash with All Might.

"...Ken-kun, All Might is..."

Izuku whispered to Kenji, who, while still in the arms of Katsuki, smiled softly.

"He's slowing down, Grim Reaper that is."

They all gasped, Momo curiously looking on.

"Ken-chan, what do you mean…?"

"I mean, he's using his Quirk to kill off All Might's punches on physical contact, that's how he is able to trade blows like that. My Father, is not as physically strong as All Might. But, by killing off the force, even by a small amount, he's able to unleash this kind of power, and he's also killing off the sensations of pain through his system when he's punched. If All Might can break through his hands, and speed, and land blows on his body, then he would have a chance. But with...even then, All Might has about thirty seconds left before...from what I can tell anyway."

Only Izuku knew what Kenji was talking about, and his hand tightened, seeing the smoke coming off of All Might, showing that he would be returning to his normal form soon. Hikari also had made it to the central plaza, and watched the battle go on, wishing that she could do something. But, in this instance, she would have to rely on All Might to fight this enemy.

"It didn't have to be this way! You could have come to me!"

All Might said, violently kicking Grim Reaper in the side, but he guarded with his knee.

"And this could have been avoided if you didn't show up!"

Grim Reaper rotated his hand, and unleashed a devastating sphere of Death energy for All Might. All Might grabbed it, and though it began killing his hands, he tossed it to the side, surprising Grim Reaper, who panted.

"You're right, but I had to come and see you! Because, it's you! You and I are...I always consider you my best friend, even now! You're a Villain, and I still want to rescue you from this life! That's all I wanted from the beginning! So stop this nonsense, and take your beating like a man!"

"Heh, you once said that to me during one of our many training sessions. Whoever thought that we'd come this close to killing one another!"

Their fists collided once more, but Grim Reaper's powers dwindled after so many times of killing off his Quirk, which became weaker, and All Might broke through. Seeing his chance, All Might grasped his hand tightly, and slammed into Grim Reaper, again and again, within the air.

The others watched on with hope in their eyes as Grim Reaper was punched in the torso, stomach and other upper body areas again and again. Each fist however, was killed off slightly, or rather the Quirk was, but it still was devastating. All Might used all the smashes that he had in his arsenal, besides United States of Smash, knowing if he did, he'd potentially lose his Quirk's power.

"I'm sorry about this old friend, but I have to stop you to help you! Don't worry, once you've been taken into confinement, I'll definitely help you every way that I can! But for now, you're going to see what it is like for me to go..." All Might reeled his fist backwards, Grim Reaper smirking with blood dripping from his lips. "BEYOND PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BANG!

"Gwaaaaaah!"

A final punch into Grim Reaper's torso, send him smashing into the ground whole he spat out a good amount of blood.

All Might panted hard, and coughed up a large amount of blood, seeing Grim Reaper having slashed at his body before he could do it.

But, even then, he landed on the ground, panting, and Grim Reaper laid in a crater that All Might made.

Panting hard and fast, All Might knew that he wouldn't be able to fight anymore. One move, and he would be done. But, he also had the other Villain's who appeared as well and had to deal with them, but he couldn't deny that his fight with Grim Reaper had taken a lot out of him.

Tomura, and Kurogiri looked amazed by what had just happened, their binds now off their body. They didn't know what to do, as the class cheers them on.

All Might knew that he didn't have the energy to take them down, and the others, he wouldn't risk the children. As for Hikari, she was busy regaining some stamina to help out those who were injured, and he couldn't ask for her to do it.

"Hey, why aren't you attacking!? Come on, I just defeated Grim Reaper, would you like to try your chances as well!?"

Tomura and Kurogiri back away slowly, while Izuku noted that All Might was bluffing. Kenji, wasn't doing so hot, and was fighting to stay awake at this point, he felt as if he was dying.

"Shit...he's so powerful, he took down Grim Reaper...there's no way that we can handle this guy Kurogiri. He hasn't lost even an ounce of his strength at all. And with Vitality there as well. Damn it, we have to leave right now. Even Nomu has been defeated, we can't do anything after all of this."

Tomura was ready to get out of there. He knew he couldn't fight him. There was no way.

However, Kurogiri wasn't one to give up so easily all of a sudden.

"Wait, Tomura Shigaraki, the fact remains, Grim Reaper has done our job for us. Look at his wounds, he wont be able to fight for much longer. We have a chance to beat him here and now. If we rush him together." His eyes scanned the area, seeing some Villain's waking up. "Together with the Villain's here as well, we might be able to kill him, then the symbol of peace would be done for."

Tomura's eyes slitted themselves, and landed on All Might.

All Might hoped that he wasn't going to call the bluff.

But, that wasn't in his predicted movements.

Tomura, smirked, took off running towards All Might. Kurogiri also followed after him with his smoky body as well. Izuku looked on, knowing that All Might wouldn't be able to do anything, and remembering what happened with Kenji before, how he had sacrificed himself with saving Katsuki, he couldn't just stand by and watch.

Hikari panted, as she summoned some Life Wall to help All Might.

But, what she hadn't planned on happened next.

"You stupid shits."

Very quickly, a Death Bullet came from the place Grim Reaper was, and hit Tomura in the side of the head, knocking him down onto the ground, causing his head to start bleeding. Then, as Kurogiri was looking on, he was hit against his body with a Death Bullet as well, slamming against his exposed body part, eroding through the armour, and hit his flesh, making him cry out.

Grim Reaper, from his place, stood up. He was bleeding, blood trickled out of his mouth, and it looked as if his shoulder had been dislocated, but he immediately popped it back into place. But, other than that, he seemed to be in a good condition, something that All Might feared.

"Ooh come on! I beat you down into the ground Reaper! And nothing is even broken!?"

All Might complained, as Grim Reaper smirks devilishly.

"Hmph, don't forget that I am the reigning bad ass here. In your prime, you'd defeat me, now, it seems I have the upper hand due to your limits." His eyes shifted to Tomura, and Kurogiri. "You are just children playing Villain's at most. I'd suggest getting out of here, because you weaklings have forgotten the Pro's are coming. Stay much longer, and I'll kill you."

Tomura watched as Grim Reaper summoned his Death power to his hand.

"K-Kurogiri! Get us out of here! And take Nomu as well!"

Nodding, he began warping Tomura away, as Grim Reaper rolled his eyes, not really caring. But, what he did care about was the Nomu. As a warp gate appeared near it, Grim Reaper raised his palm and unleashed a wall of Death, blocking the path to Nomu.

"Sorry gents, but that's mine. I'll leave you alive for now, to show your boss that I am back, and I am coming for him next."

Tomura growled as he disappeared, Kurogiri having to do the same.

Grim Reaper noticed a few Villain's standing up, the people Tomura seemingly abandoned.

"Good, seems like they have gone."

"W-Why did you let them get away?!"

"To send a message, is all." He replied to All Might, as Hikari watched on. "Now, All Might, that was a good assault. I counted, over 200 punches or something. In your early life, it would have taken you about 5 serious ones to take me down to this level huh. Well, that doesn't matter. It is about to end today, your life that is."

Slowly, Grim Reaper walked towards All Might who couldn't do anything.

He just stood there, trying to maintain his Hero form, but it was slowly slipping away.

Izuku looked around, seeing everyone frozen in fear.

Kenji looked like he wanted to do something, but in his condition, he couldn't.

Hikari looked to be tired as well.

All Might was in danger, and he couldn't have anything happen to her, nothing.

But, Izuku couldn't let All Might die, and he knew if this happened, Kenji would always blame himself, so he had to do something.

Pooling his Quirk into his legs, he rockets off towards Grim Reaper.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

All Might, and the others were surprised. Grim Reaper casually glances at Izuku, and mostly seems unconcerned, seeing the boys legs break. But, Izuku continues going towards Grim Reaper, pooling his power into his fist.

All Might watches as Grim Reaper raises his hand as if he was going to strike Izuku down…

"Deku-kun! Don't! He'll kill you! Please don't do thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!"

But Grim Reaper then lowers his hand, and merely accepts the punch as if he had a change of heart.

All Might became confused, and looked to the side to see Kenji crying for Izuku's safety, and began piecing things together.

Izuku's fist slams against Grim Reaper's cheek and a gust of air erupts around them. The others couldn't believe it, they cheered for Izuku, while Izuku looked immensely surprised that he managed to actually land a hit on him, the same for Kenji.

But, the punch didn't seem to do anything.

Pushing his head slightly to the side, Izuku's hand slides off his cheek as he noticed black miasma was around the area he had hit, realizing what Grim Reaper had actually just done, and falls down to the ground, Grim Reaper showing a bitter face.

"Ow...I bit my tongue." He looked down towards Izuku, and chuckled. "You have guts kid, not many people would do that to me. Not even many Pro's would try and take me on, at least one on one anyway. Maybe I should give you a reprieve...or just kill you now."

He bent his body lower towards Izuku, and All Might panicked, as did Izuku.

"Don't! Don't do this!"

All Might yelled as he tried to take a step, but he felt the full effects of what was happening and couldn't move.

However, as Grim Reaper got close, he whispered in Izuku's ear "I'm sorry for scaring you all, be there for my son while I can't." and pulled away, immensely confusing Izuku.

All Might looked baffled as well, but Grim Reaper pulled closer with his scythe.

"I am sorry Toshi."

"If our friendship meant nothing to you, then do it! Did all the times we trained, laughed, and had fun together mean nothing!? All the times we saved peoples lives mean nothing to you!? The promises we made!? You were supposed to be the next Number One Hero damn it!"

Grim Reaper smirked, pulling closer so only All Might could hear.

"You're wrong, it's because you mean the world to me, that's why I have to do this Toshi. It's tainted this world, and I have to change it, my path isn't as clear as yours."

"Don't do this...I know there's good in you..."

"The good in me died the night Irina was...doesn't matter. Forgive me Toshi."

All Might looked on with worry as the scythes blade rose, and went to swing for his neck, but All Might couldn't move, his time limit being up.

Though thanks to the door bursting open and a shot goes for Grim Reaper's body, the man pulled back. However, as it neared, Grim Reaper allowed a thin wall of miasma to go behind his head, and disintegrated the bullet.

"Damn, and I didn't get to play more with All Might."

Appearing at the front of the USJ, was the entire staff of U.A, all of them had the eyes out for Grim Reaper while he yawned slightly as if he wasn't interested at all.

"Class President! I, Tenya Iida, has arrived with back up!"

Iida greeted Kenji who didn't answer, but smiled lightly.

"The, whatever you are, Principal Nezu."

Grim Reaper greeted casually, waving his hand around.

"...Grim Reaper."

"Yeah, that's my name...well, not really. But, I like it anyway. Now, I'm going to leave, I'm not taking all of you on..."

When he tried to turn, the Hero's weren't having any of it.

"No you're not escaping!"

"We'll stop you here!"

"That's right, you wont get away!"

The teachers all turn on Grim Reaper, and Present Mic sends out a sound wave from his mouth, but Grim Reaper dodges it, as well as several bullets from Sniper. Then, Ectoplasm spits out a few clones towards Grim Reaper, who grabs his scythe, and casually cuts them all down, despite them trying to fight back.

Then, Grim Reaper goes towards the Nomu, and places him on his shoulder, displaying quite a good deal of physical strength.

"Ladies, gentlemen, Nezu." Nezu gave him a weird look. "I, for now, have to bid you, adieu. You tainted Hero's and this world shall pay for what happened to Irina, things are about to change. Your symbol of peace, didn't defeat me, I'm still standing, a lesson to all of you. Relying on one person, is one of societies downfalls. Listen to this children. In the future, you're going to need to band together, to become pillars, not relying on a single person." Hikari's eyes went down to the ground and she looked as if she was going to cry, as the students looked confused. "Goodbye Hikari, Kenji, I'll be seeing you again in the future." Hikari looks on uncomfortably, Kenji looked through uneven eyes, then passed out. His eyes then went towards the entire room, as he bows his head. "Now, goodbye everyone, enjoy your peace, while you can."

A black miasma gathers around him, and sweeps him up. Though the Hero's throw some of their attacks against him, the miasma breaks their attacks down, and then a smoke bomb landed on the ground. Covering a vast area, the others gasped.

But then, somehow, his form appeared behind the Pro Hero's, and he grinned.

"Bye everyone~ I'm gonna so totes escape now~"

'Grim Reaper' proclaimed, and rushed out of the area as 'Grim Reaper' threw a device that created a large net, blocking the path, though a few Pro's got through and gave chase.

Getting outside, 'Grim Reaper' rushes forward, as some bullets head towards 'his' body, but 'Grim Reaper dodged, and took out a device from 'his' belt, which 'he' threw and it was shot by Sniper, but it exploded, and a large amount of gas filled the air, which made their eyes water, and made it hard to breathe for them, though 'Grim Reaper' slipped on a mask so 'he' could breathe easily.

"This way!"

While in dazes from the gas, 'Grim Reaper' ran forward, towards a car parked not far away, one 'he' had contacted not long ago. A large limo was before 'Grim Reaper', where 'Grim Reaper' got inside, and then took off speeding away, the Pro's unable to do anything due to what 'Grim Reaper' had just done to them.

* * *

Back inside, Stain looks down to see the real Grim Reaper at the end of the USJ with the Nomu, who was pointing towards him, and then to his side, as if to say "Come here now." while his eyes went towards the boy sat beside Stain, Grim Reaper's eyes widening at the sight. But then the boy looks back with a hard glare, seemingly some animosity between the two of them.

Grim Reaper though then sighs as he thought " _Himiko, thank God for your Transformation Quirk, you are a treasure, I knew I'd be able to rely on her for this, good girl._ " while waiting for Stain who smirked devilishly.

"Seems like it's my cue to leave. Been fun chatting with you two, especially you crazy girl."

The girl raised her head, and then snickered.

"I have to report to my Master now, goodbye Hero Killer, and...you."

The girl jumps upwards, and opens a nearby vent with her Quirk wires, and escapes that way.

Stain smirks at the boy who puts his hand outwards, forming a black bird in the sky, which he hops onto it.

"Bye Stain, decide to join Grim Reaper yet?"

"Haven't decided, but I've had a few good ideas, so I'll associate myself with him for now. You?"

"Me? I'm going to be here, in the shadows somewhere, watching over a special someone. We'll see one another again soon enough."

With that, the bird flaps its wings, and flies the boy out of the USJ, over the heads of the Pro Hero's, while Stain goes towards Grim Reaper.

"Seems like you got banged up."

"Necessary, the world is going to begin changing now. Ready for it, Chizome?"

"Can't wait for it. Though don't kill All Might, he's a true Hero."

"Trust me Chizome, one way or another, All Might is going to be in retirement soon enough."

The pair snicker, as they disappear, Stain cutting through the wall, Grim Reaper using his Death energy to help, disappearing with the Nomu before anyone could catch them.

* * *

Back with the others, All Might pants slightly, while the Pro Hero's began to take care of the remaining Villain's in the USJ. Izuku, on the ground, tightens his not broken hand, and began crying.

"I'm sorry All Might...Ken-kun...I couldn't s-stop him..."

All Might, beginning to turn back into his frail form, shook his head.

"No, young Midoriya. If you didn't jump in, those few seconds, he could have killed me. You saved my life today."

Izuku's eyes began leaking heavy tears, but he was smiling as well.

Katsuki watched on for a brief moment, then petted Kenji's face.

"Ken, it's over he's gone..." Her eyes looked down towards him, but saw that he was unconscious, and he wasn't breathing properly at all, blood coming out of his mouth. "K-Ken?! K-Ken! W-Wake up right now damn it!"

Shoto, Momo, and Jiro eyes widen.

"H-Hey, Mikami-kun, wake up!"

"Ken-chan! D-Don't die Ken-chan!"

"Y-Yeah, you saved us all. Come on, don't die now..."

Tsuyu, Mina, and Toru watched on from afar, and began crying upon seeing how he wasn't responding at all. His chest wasn't even moving at all.

Hikari rushed over, and picked up her son.

"Kenji...d-don't worry sweetheart, I'll save you now...you're going to be okay."

Hikari, using her fantastic speed, shot out of there, and towards someone that could help her heal Kenji.

* * *

Hours later, after it had been said and done, Kenji laid in a hospital bed, within the infirmary. Breathing slowly, Izuku who also was there, and All Might, watched as he slept peacefully.

"All Might...i-is he going to be fine…?"

All Might overlooked the boy breathing shallowly, and with difficulty.

"It was lucky, if he had been anyone else, then this would have turned out differently. Fortunately, his body is half Life, and because of that, it kept him alive, call it a healing factor of sorts. Though, if it was any longer...then he could have died. But, Hikari assures me that he's going to be okay, and will wake up soon, they repaired the damage, her and Recovery Girl. Anyway, what did Grim Reaper say to you? I couldn't hear."

Izuku looked down at his own bed, and clutched his hands together.

"H-He said...he was sorry for scaring us...and to be there for Ken-kun...it doesn't make sense...why would he say that…? He terrorized us...yet...I don't know, he didn't really hurt any of us, when he had chances...right? He could have killed us all before you got there...but, he didn't. Even Ken-kun, he had him...and could have killed him..but he didn't at all..."

All Might looked surprised, as he thought " _Even under all that evil...there's still the heart of my friend inside him._ " and he actually looked relieved.

"Grim Reaper is a strange character, young Midoriya, I wouldn't worry about him now. He's injured, he wont be showing up for a little while."

"Yeah...but, what he said about this Irina-san...who is this Irina-san..do you know?"

All Might lowered his eyebrows.

"...Yes, I do know who that is."

"But, Ken-kun hasn't said anything...is she...did something happen to this Irina-san…?"

All Might looked increasingly uncomfortable, and didn't know how to word it.

"That's, for him to tell you, it isn't my place. I know what happened to her, but it would be better if he tells you, when he's ready. Please don't try and force it out of him...it must have been mentally scarring if he hasn't said anything to you."

He slowly nodded his head, and looked down at his bed.

All Might then chuckled.

"However, what he did today, was fantastic. What he did for the class, how he sacrificed himself for others. Today, he showed everyone what he has to make it as a top Hero. He, is someone that I have to always praise. This kid keeps coming through and today, he showed that he's got what it takes to be a Hero, and you as well young Midoriya, you also went above and beyond today, well done."

Izuku agreed wholeheartedly, after remembering what happened with the class, and how he took charge, to him, it made Kenji a good Class President, and he smiled, as he got praise from All Might.

Soon, Kenji wakes up, gripping his side, and winces.

"Owwww...w-what the hell..." His eyes go towards Izuku and All Might on either side of him. "D-Deku-kun, All Might...y-you're okay, he didn't kill you..."

"No, Young Mikami, neither of us are dead, we're fine. We repelled Grim Reaper."

"Is...I mean, is he gone…?"

"For the moment, though I don't know when he's coming back. We'll have to be prepared."

"Prepared..."

Whispering it as if he was a ghost, Kenji got into deep thought.

"That's right, we'll have to be prepared, for anything."

"Yeah...All Might, Deku-kun..." Kenji's hands gripped the sheets before him, and he began crying as Izuku and All Might watched on with heavy hearts. "...It's because of me...be-because I was there...he...both of them came...stupid Tomura-kun...and my Father...because of me, so many people got hurt..."

"Actually, we're the only casualties."

All Might said as if it was nothing at all.

But Kenji looked at the pair of them, and saw their wounds. Seeing Izuku's body and All Might's as well.

"No...All Might, you've lost some more of your power, haven't you?"

Izuku gasped, looking at All Might, who confirmed it while nodding.

"Yes, that's right. I should be able to hold the form for an hour now. At least, that's what I think anyway."

"As opposed to three before." All Might inclined his head. "Ever since you gave the power to Deku-kun, you've been gradually losing your power. Because, your Quirk isn't inside of you anymore...and is inside of Deku-kun. You've got the remains, right?"

All Might began to chuckle heartily, confusing Izuku.

"That's right kid. I keep forgetting your intelligence, you study everything, and can see. Yes...that's right, eventually I'll lose the ability to use the powers at all. And today, I burned a bit through what I had left. But, that's not your fault."

Though he said that, Kenji on some level did blame himself for what happened to All Might, and the losing of some of his time.

"Aizawa-sensei...Thirteen-sense were hurt..."

"They're doing all right Kenji." Hikari stepped through the door, seeing her son in such pain. "They had some bad injuries, but Recovery Girl, and I managed to stabilize them."

"M-Mom, I..."

Hikari strolled over to the bed, and sat down on it. Taking her sons hand, seeing the distress in his eyes, caused her heartache.

"It's not your fault, Kenji. Nothing that happened today, was your fault. Grim Reaper...he wasn't your fault. He would have gone there regardless if you had been there or not. It was just an opening ceremony for him, he was...but you did so well today, you protected everyone the best you could."

"But Mom...they were in danger..."

"Actually, from what I heard, your classmates have you to thank for keeping them all safe. You took charge, and held everyone's hands so to speak. You stood up for them, you protected them, and didn't back down either. Even when your body had already been torn up by using your Death Quirk, you jumped in the way of that Nomu things attack, and received a direct blow to save Kacchan from danger, and nearly died as a result. If that doesn't show commitment to your friends, then I don't know what does."

Because of her inspiring words, Kenji cried harder, but with tears of happiness, falling against his Mother's body. The woman cupped her sons head to her shoulder, and lovingly stroked the back of his head, as Izuku and All Might watched on with smiling faces.

However, All Might cleared his throat.

"However, Mikami, Midoriya, you both witnessed what it is like first hand what a true Villain is capable of. Grim Reaper, is miles ahead of Tomura Shigaraki, and you both stood up to him." Izuku and Kenji nod their heads while Hikari smiled. "By the way, now that he has been confirmed to be back, Mikami, it is imperative that you begin to harness your full potential, the same for you Midoriya, tough times are ahead, and you two, have what it takes to be the top Hero's."

"Yes...you're right, All Might. I have to use this Death Quirk better but still, Irina..."

"And my Life Quirk Kenji~ Remember, my Quirk has good skills. And I'm going to help you learn more techniques. And other things as well. Besides, you've got many things ahead of you, and it is going to be, quite the something~"

"Hehe...Mom..."

Hikari petted the young boys head.

But then Hikari's phone went off, so she sighed.

"Ooh great, lovely Endeavour-chan again."

All Might sighed as well.

"Seems like he's been calling for a while."

"Yeah, he means well...I think. Well Endeavour-chan is a little weird anyway. I best answer it though." Pressing the accept on her phone, she began talking. "Hello Endeavour-chan."

[Hikari! Are you alright!?]

"Yes, yes. I am perfectly fine. Everyone's fine."

[Good, that's good. Unfortunately it seems that we couldn't find Grim Reaper. But, if he shows his face again, I'll be there within minutes to stop his ass. I'm glad he didn't hurt you.]

"Yes, we're all fine, and thank you. But, remember what I said, don't fight him without backup."

[Right. But, if his ass comes here, I'll burn him to a crisp.]

Kenji and Izuku looked at one another.

"S-So, your Mom and Endeavour-san know one another then?"

"It's complicated."

He replied with a simper.

Izuku watched on as Hikari giggled away as All Might did the same thing, and wondered what the heck was going on.

* * *

Later on, Kenji clutched his side, as he walked towards the exit. It seemed that Izuku had something to do, so he left before Kenji did, and his Mom was busy as well. So he decided to just head home. Though he had some pain in his side, he didn't think he'd have much trouble getting home.

But, as he stepped outside of the infirmary, he came across Katsuki waiting there, leaning against the wall. Her eyes looked towards his own. He didn't know what to say, he just stared at her, as she slowly turned towards him.

"Kacchan, I..."

"You're okay." Katsuki wrapped her arms around his body, surprising him. "Ken, I was so worried."

Kenji looked into Katsuki's eyes, and saw the young woman leaning closer, and caught his lips with her own. Surprised at first, he merely accepted it, as she forced him gently against the wall, her hand running up his side.

But, he jerked when her hand ran up his torso near his ribs as if he was in pain, so she pulled her hand away slowly.

"Sorry, Ken." She apologized, but held onto his frame. "Ken, you idiot, what did you go and do this for? Getting yourself hurt like this..." Kenji noticed that by her eyes, tears had began forming, immensely surprising him. "...damn you, Ken, worrying me like this...you are a bastard...I thought the worst...I thought you had died...you damn fool...the thought of you dying..."

Kenji's arms snaked around her form, and pulled her closer. He could feel her shaking. With anger, with worry, it seemed to be both.

"Kacchan...I'm sorry for scaring you..."

"I wasn't….I was...Ken, you can't leave me, do you understand me!? I can't lose you! I swear to God, pull that shit again and I'll make you suffer!" Kenji smiled softly, brushing the tears out of her eyes. "I hate you Ken...stop making me feel good..."

"Hehe, sorry, but you're my girlfriend Kacchan, I have to do my best to make you feel good."

Katsuki's eyes fluttered with her surprise.

"...You called me your girlfriend."

"A-Aren't you…?"

"...It's just, that's the first time you've said it."

"...I hadn't realized. Well, you are my girlfriend Kacchan...right? O-Or have I messed it up now?! Kacchan! Please don't leave me!"

Katsuki lightly punched him in the head, knocking him backwards slightly. But she grasped his body and pulled it closer, her arms going around his back and held him close. Her mouth touched his briefly, then stayed close, so close that their breath could be felt by the other easily.

"Idiot, you are my boyfriend Ken, don't forget it. I can't be without you. The thought of losing you...scared me...tell anyone and I'll kick your tight ass..." Kenji chuckled, petting the back of her head. "Ken..."

"Kacchan, I am deeply sorry...I was...today, has been so emotionally draining. I've felt scared, anger, and hatred, and..." His eyes went towards Katsuki's own and smiled. " _And also love._ " He thought to himself, not revealing it to her, though she thought the same thing. "I risked myself for you Kacchan, because I care a lot about you, I didn't want you to get hurt..."

"Next time, do it in a way where you don't nearly kill yourself...scratch that, you wont have to. Because, I'm going to become the strongest. Stronger than All Might, stronger than Grim Reaper. Stronger than all of them! I'll keep you safe next time Ken, it is my promise to you. I'm never going to let you suffer like you did today, whether that's emotional, or physical."

Kenji brushes Katsuki's delicate face, and sees how serious she is, so he gently kisses her on the lips, and holds onto her.

"Kacchan, thank you Kacchan. I'll always protect you too. Lets protect one another."

"Yeah, I'm okay with that. By the way...maybe I shouldn't ask but that Irina you said..."

"You're curious about Irina, aren't you?"

Katsuki slowly nodded.

"If you didn't tell me, then it must be painful to talk about."

Kenji's eyes turned slightly teary, making Katsuki feel bad about bringing it up.

"Yeah...she's...Irina is...I can't talk about her...it's too much right now, but I...I couldn't protect her in the end...I couldn't even stop him from leaving..."

"Your Father?"

"No...someone else, someone who I...after it happened...he left, and I haven't seen him since..."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, you don't have to worry."

Kenji tightened his eyes shut to rid himself of the happy tears he was going to shed.

"Kacchan...thank you Kacchan..."

"Now, I'm going to get you into bed, you need to rest Ken, and I wont take any of your bull shit either. Bed now."

"Yeah...I'm exhausted, my body is drained...mentally and physically, even emotionally, I don't think I can handle much more."

Katsuki rolls her eyes slightly playfully, getting to the side of him. His arm was snaked around her shoulder, and she uses both of her arms to prop him up.

"Come on then, lets go to bed."

Kenji smiles out happily, and walks off together with Katsuki.

"I wonder where that girl went..."

Kenji murmured, but Katsuki caught it.

"What girl?"

"Oh, a girl came to help me fight Tomura-kun while the others were busy. But, she kinda disappeared as All Might, and my Mom showed up, I wish I could have thanked her personally, I didn't get the chance to do that though."

Katsuki waved her hand, and slid her hand across his hip area, making him blush.

"Don't worry about her, lets just get you into bed before you do anymore damage to yourself."

"Yeah..."

Kenji followed with Katsuki's help.

Going through the school, how empty, quiet it was, was eerie. Kenji though didn't mind, as he liked being alone with Katsuki.

* * *

But, that changed when they reached the front of the school, at the gates. The entirety of Class 1A, stood there. Izuku, and the rest of them. Momo, Toru, Tsuyu, Jiro, Shoto, Mina and the boys all watched Kenji carefully, even Iida did as well.

"Mikami-kun, I am, happy that you're looking better."

Shoto said with a genuine look of relief on her face.

"Thanks...I'm sorry, I worried others before, didn't I?"

He winced when pain went down his body.

"Ken-chan, are you okay? I wanted to see you, but Mikami-san...your Mom said it would be better if we waited here."

Momo asked, as she walked closer. Helping Katsuki steady the boy, he smiled softly.

"Besides the fact that my ribs are sore and my hand is messed up and missing some layers of skin, I'm going to be fine, I promise. No permanent damage, I swear. The skin will grow back soon enough."

Momo and the others looked relieved.

"Thank God for that. You scared me Ken-chan. We just got back together and now...I swear, you always have to scare me. It isn't a week if you don't scare me at least three times."

"Hehe...yeah, sorry Momo-chan. But, what's going on here anyway? Why is everyone here…?"

Kenji didn't know what was going on, while Katsuki had a scowl on her face.

Momo adopted a small smile.

"Actually, there's something that most people would like to say to you."

Katsuki, taking that the wrong way, glared at all of them, in defence of Kenji.

"If any of you are here to talk shit to him, then you better get lost right now or I'll start my own rampage, he's been through enough today, and he doesn't need any of your stupid opinions on him either!"

Katsuki spoke up, sticking up for Kenji, who was thankful, as he truly didn't need people telling him how terrible he was as a person, or something to do with his Father and how he was at fault for what happened.

But, what happened next, shocked Kenji.

Most members of the class, besides Momo, Shoto, Toru, Tsuyu, Mina, and Izuku (the ones who hadn't really ever judged him on his Father) and a few others who were hesitant about Kenji, all got on their hands and knees, bowing their heads towards Kenji, and collectively said "WE'RE SORRY!" as loud as they could.

Kenji was lost for words.

He didn't know whether this was a prank, or they were being genuine.

But, the students of Class 1A, for the most part, kept bowing their heads towards Kenji.

"Kacchan, I don't quite understand..."

"Heh, you're so freaking smart, and you can't understand that they're admitting that they're wrong?"

"W-What? They are…?"

It was a new concept for Kenji.

No one really ever admitted something like that, at least to him.

But, here the class was, all bowing to him, looking genuinely sorry.

The class stood up, and kept their heads bowed.

"Ehehe, please don't bow to me...I don't know what to say."

Iida shot up first, and placed his hand out.

"M-My name is Tenya Iida, and I am formally-"

"I already know who you are though."

Kenji dead panned, as did Katsuki and some others.

Iida scratched the back of his head shyly.

"I know...but, our first introduction was dulled by my preconceptions on you, and I spoke rudely towards you. So, I thought that I had to introduce myself again, a proper introduction. Mikami-kun...everyone here elected me-"

[You elected yourself.]

The class spoke him, making Kenji giggle slightly, Iida sweat dropping.

"E-Either way. On behalf of the entire class...we are so sorry for how we treated you."

The class began to nod, as Ojiro bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, I called you a curse once..."

"Yeah man...we messed up. We thought you were this evil dude...but, you're actually really cool."

Kaminari admitted, while Kirishima tightened his hands and moved closer.

"You are like, one of the manliest men I've ever seen! Not only organizing the class, but saving a girl! What more can a man do for a woman, am I right? By the way, the names Eijiro Kirishima!"

Sero budged closer, and poked his fingers together.

"Yeah, totally. You came through for us, Mikami. You organized us so well, it was totally awesome how calm you were during all of that, and how you fought as well was so cool! My name is Hanta Sero by the way."

"Indeed, you became the beacon of the class within a crisis. You, are indeed the true Class President."

Tokoyami added, folding his arms seriously.

Toru thrusted her hands up…but because she was invisible, no one saw her.

"He managed to like, punch those Villain's out with a single thrust of his hand! It was so cool!"

Toru yelled out, Aoyama flicking his hair to the side.

"He totally did it with poise and-"

"Kenji-kun is too cool!"

Mina spoke over Aoyama who backed down.

Ochaco clapped her hands together, to gain the others attention.

"Totally, what about that one where he saved Tsu-chan! I thought that was so cool! He totally saved Tsu-chan's life with his awesome Quirk!" Ochaco called out happily, then saw Katsuki glaring. "S-Still don't have a crush on him Bakugo-san."

"Good Minion, that's why I don't hate you the most."

Ochaco wished she knew why Katsuki called her that, but right now it didn't seem to matter as she was safe from Katsuki's glaring.

"Yes, that's right, you saved my life Kenji-chan. You are my Hero ribbit."

Tsuyu, in a surprise twist, kissed Kenji's cheek, making him blush, while Katsuki growled and Momo blushed with annoyance as well.

"I knew you had something for him frog bitch! I always sensed it! So, trying to act on it now because everyone's around huh?! That was the first, and last time you ever do that, do you understand me?!"

Tsuyu weighed her hands like scales.

"I don't know, Vitality-sama seems content to have Kenji-chan achieve a harem, and his Father did say that he'd be okay with me being with his son ribbit."

"He's evil! It doesn't count!"

"It counts to me ribbit." Katsuki hated Tsuyu for saying that. "So, if I wanted to, I could pursue him."

Katsuki's eyes twitched around angrily.

But then, Katsuki sighed, and looked at Tsuyu.

"You get a free pass, you're the first to act when he was in danger, and I guess if you didn't, then he would have been taken away, and it would have devastated me, so yeah...whatever, you, I'm somewhat fine with. The rest of you will have to prove it. Especially you Icy Hot bitch, Jugs I'm somewhat okay with as well."

The girls watched on, while Tsuyu smiled, swaying from side to side, Shoto curiously tilting her head, and Momo giving a sort of smile, and a weird expression mixed together.

Izuku however, looked towards Kenji, and the others, and decided to voice his thoughts.

"...During that attack, nearly everyone froze...but, Ken-kun didn't. He protected us all and organized us, it was amazing. I wish to be able to do that one day, to stand up to Villains like Grim Reaper, and protect everyone I care about!"

"Yeah that's right, you totally saved our butts there too. Thanks, Mikami-kun."

Jiro spoke up, as Kenji smiled sheepishly.

Kenji listened as the class began apologizing to him, and he couldn't contain his happiness, so he began crying. Despite crying though, he was smiling widely.

[Ooh crap! Don't cry! We're sorry! We really are sorry! We want to be friends! Don't start crying now please!]

The class began to panic, but Kenji wiped under his eyes, shaking his head.

"Please...don't apologize...it's just, I never thought this day would come...I always knew that I was...going to be hated...but, I didn't ever think this would happen...thank you, everyone. As your Class President, I'll always do my best to keep you all safe!"

The entire class began smiling and Kenji felt it…

For the first time since his Father became a Villain…

Acceptance.

Maybe it wasn't a huge deal to most…

But, to Kenji, this was one of the best experiences of his life, to finally be accepted by most of his classmates, and he knew now that he would have to always try his best, and not falter anywhere, he was going to do his best.

And to make up for what they had done, the class resolved themselves to be kinder to Kenji from now on, truly beginning to see what few others had before.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grim Reaper sat within his special hideout, watching the television broadcast, together with Himiko and the others that he had gathered around him. His eyes seemed larger than life, and he seemed to be rather excited honestly.

[...Yes, as the news reports say, the attack at the USJ confirms the return of the Villain known as Grim Reaper. Mere hours ago, he, and a number of Villain's attacked this area while the students of U.A where having a studying session, and caused havoc. What does this mean for the world? Only time will tell.]

"Haha! Boss! You totally kicked ass!"

One of the men praised, as Grim Reaper nodded.

"Yes, that's right. I think that was quite successful. And I got to fight All Might, he was as impressive as always though it was obvious that he was weakened. And, I caught us a Nomu, one of the things that I had wanted, especially this one, seemed to be quite up there in power. And I got several blood samples as well, that'll do for my research. It is about time to see what makes these things tick, and see what we can do to replicate this success, better than that fool ever did."

His eyes cast to the Nomu who was in a cage, and in a daze as well, as if it didn't know what was happening.

"That was totally cool Dad! You did what you wanted too, right? Kenji-kun was so cool today! I saw his awesome fighting moves and everything!"

Grim Reaper chuckled, nodding at Himiko's words.

"Yes, that's right, and you did very well for me today Himiko. I hadn't expected however, was how well he organized everything. Intelligent, and brave, he is my son after all. Also seeing him kick the crap out of that Nomu along with his beautiful Mother. That was a highlight. And he kicked the shit out of Tomura as well, that was fun. So was fighting All Might mind you. Haha, you should have seen their faces when I said I was going to kill them all~ What a treasure~"

The crowd of Villain's began chuckling as well, as did Himiko who swayed from side to side.

"So, what's next for us?"

A female with glasses questioned, Grim Reaper nodding.

"Well, we've just come out to the public, we've got goals to accomplish. And, I've sent a good message towards that bastard All For One through his shit Tomura. All he has to do is answer that call, and show himself. And when he does, I'll go and fucking kill him."

[Hahahahahaha! Yeah! His ass is grass!]

The gang of Villain's released belly laughs, while Himiko watched on with a wide smile.

"By the way Dad, it seems you got banged up a little."

"They were necessary for the future, to show the world that they truly need to begin changing. This world is going to change Himiko, and we'll be the ones who push that forward. They saw today, All Might isn't the strongest. I might not have beaten him, but the future generation saw that relying on one person, doesn't account for everything. Everyone needs to pull together, All Might isn't going to be around forever after all."

Himiko's smile widened happily.

"Are we, going to build a new world Dad? Where the just live freely, and the scum get what they deserve?"

"Yes, that's right Himiko, these people will finally be aware of what shit their society really is. All Might's days are numbered, and it seems that the new user of his Quirk hasn't grasped it quite yet. Gotta give the kid some chops though, he did attempt to punch me, that's something. It seems also, that he's friends with my son, seeing it for myself made me quite...what's the word...nostalgic I suppose. It is like looking at myself and All Might all over again. Perhaps things can be different this time. Either way, the world is about to get interesting Himiko, ready for the changes?"

"Yup, I'm definitely ready for the new worlds changes!"

"Good girl. Because, we're going to get to work now. But first, lets all have a celebration."

[Yes!]

Grim Reaper petted Himiko on the head, and smirked as they all celebrated what was to come.

He, truly was only beginning.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, yeah, the end of the USJ arc! It seems that Kenji has finally gained the recognition of his classmates! Or at least the majority, the others will come around shortly! He has a long way to go for the world. But for now, this is enough for him. But, other than that, Hikari showed her stuff this chapter with manipulating plant life, and even the earth to a degree, though as she said, not to Pixie-Bob's level, along with using Kenji's, Katsuki's, and Izuku's Quirks to finish off the Nomu and Hikari doing the most. All Might, and Grim Reaper also had a grand battle! Though Grim Reaper is quite the powerful being, All Might held his own. Though Grim Reaper had captured the Nomu, what's he going to do with that? We'll eventually see~**

 **Now, we're gonna be moving onto the Sports Festival, an arc I've got quite a few plans for. Momo and Kenji's relationship is going to be expanded upon more, as is the relationship between Kenji and Shoto, and even Kenji and Jiro are gonna begin their interactions, as are some of the other girls, but I wont spoil much right now. And we'll be learning more about Kenji during that arc, who this Irina is, who this 'he' person is that Kenji mentioned during the conversation with Katsuki towards the end, and more on why he doesn't like using his Death Quirk, there's a deeper reason than he's mentioned, though it's been hinted at, and more on his past as well as Grim Reaper, and Hikari as well~**

 **So yeah, thanks for reading and until next time!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	12. USJ aftermath!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Frozen Shadow 95; She would be pretty cool, I can't deny that~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks! I'm glad I did~**

 **The Storm Master 567; Hehe, I'm glad that I could invoke such emotions. It was quite the emotional part of the story huh. Indeed, Reaper is quite the complex character, and has many different layers. Eeh, I dunno, I guess it's just how I write. Well, you never know it could happen. Yeah, he's got some end goals in mind, and we'll learn more about them in the future~ Yeah, he does bring up some good points, he might be going about it the wrong way, but he still has some good points. Ooh he's got some plans for that and yeah, she'd be cool. Ooh I can't spoil anything, but something might happen between Izuku and Kenji during the Sports Festival. The crowd, yeah they aren't going to like Kenji at all. He does care about his family, very much. She could be~ Those two shall be making appearances throughout the story. And yeah, he'll be learning a bit from his Mother. Ooh yeah, at least the Mother will be, as we'll see a little of in this chapter. Could be, I wont spoil much, but Kenji is gonna have something's going on during that arc. And yeah, Aizawa would do that if need be.**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, their conversation revealed quite a bit, some stuff for the future as well as now. Yeah, on some level, they do care about one another, All Might and Grim Reaper, are best friends after all, even if their paths have diverted from one another's. Hehe, thank you very much, it was quite emotional huh. I am glad it came off as emotional as well, and as you said, it's great development for Kenji, and the class as well. Indeed, seems like Katsuki's willing to accept people that have done something for Kenji as Tsuyu did, and how she did her best. Ooh yeah, I've got quite a bit planned for the Sports Festival. And yeah, those characters are gonna have quite a bit of development, Momo's gonna go through an arc that started back in chapter five, and now can be more fleshed out here, as we'll see bits of in this chapter. That's pretty funny, not gonna lie~**

 **Oblivious ninja IJ; Eeh, maybe you do~ We'll have to wait and see~ No, his name hasn't been mentioned yet, it will be in the future. How I write them huh...well, I only have an hour or two a day to write, three on a good day, and I like spacing out what I write, and if I have ideas in my head, it helps with the natural flow of the story. Thanks very much! He could beat most of the Pro Hero's if he wished to do so, he's quite powerful, and he does have weaknesses, some have been mentioned by Kenji, and even Grim Reaper himself has mentioned one or two in past chapters. It would have been cool, but he's here with Hikari~ She really did yeah, she stepped up to protect everyone, and when children are involved, then she becomes quite powerful. She is yeah, but she's taken it to a new level~ Eventually, he's going to be able to use that, it's going to be an emotional moment when he does use them fully. Eeh, yeah, I guess that I am. Who knows~ He's okay with him, he still fears Kenji a little bit, that's just Mineta for you, but he doesn't outright hate Kenji anymore. And indeed it does~**

 **Striker Studios; Thanks very much! Ooh, he's gonna have a technique to do with the earth later on, can't spoil what it will entail, but it's going to be pretty cool. In small ways, he can control his body, in the future he's gonna do something where he can increase his speed, and such at a price.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; They surely did yeah~ The clash of many things for them two. Yeah, after experiencing everything that he has done, and other things, he's lost some faith in the world. And yeah, he's had a hard life, we'll see more of that in the future, but he's had quite a troubling life. And yeah, it surely did push him over the edge. She did yeah, she's quite a few good skills within her yet~ Hehe, they surely pulled off an even better attack than they did at the beginning of the story, now that they're more in tune with one another. Yeah, after everything that had happened, seeing what Kenji's Father did to him, they knew that their treatment of him was unfounded, and begged for forgiveness. Aaah, I'm happy to get such emotions out of you~**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Hehe, thank you! I've got many plans for some good emotional payoffs down the line. She is yeah, she's not all smiles and sunshine~ We will do in the future, she'll unleash it all. They do yeah, they both want peace, Reaper wants it in a different way to All Might does. Indeed, after everything that went down, they can finally see him for who he is, and now he'll have a more positive relationship with the class. Ooh yeah, I've got a lot of plans for the tournament arc, it's going to be quite emotional on a few different levels. And thanks very much!**

 **Guest007; Thank you! Yeah, they had quite a cute moment didn't they? He does yeah, from Class 1A at least~ And yeah, we'll be focusing in more on some girls now. Ooh yeah, it is going to be a part of the story where we delve more through on what Kenji's had to deal with his entire life, and some of his past as well. I've not watched the movie yet, so I can't say yes or no, but I'll probably include it somewhere.**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, it would have been funny if he did huh~?**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, she'd be quite the caring Senpai huh. Hehe, that could be a source of comedic relief whenever she's in the scene, she'd have to fight Katsuki for that~**

 **WakeWalker; Thank you! Yeah, it was a tough clash between the two of them huh~? Yeah, she can do a few things with it, mostly supportive, but she's got some good ways to use her Quirk offensively. And thanks!**

 **The Brilliant Star; Well, thanks very much! Yeah, USJ is finished now, and we're going to the Sports Festival! Ooh yeah, there's gonna be a number of Kenji x Shoto moments throughout the arc. Endeavour...well, just wait for that, it's going to be rather, interesting. It will be yeah, Stains got an interest in him, and we'll see some future development of that. That's gonna be expanded upon more in the coming future. And thank you very much~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, their meeting is going to be quite, something~ No, they aren't followers of Grim Reaper. And you never know, that girl, and boy are gonna be important to the story of Kenji anyway. Hehe, Toru's all starry eyed for Kenji~ We did yeah, we expanded upon their friendship a little bit. She showed her stuff huh, and didn't give up. He's got quite a durable body and managed to heal himself enough to make sure that he is okay. Indeed, he has done yeah~ Yeah, that would be cool~ Indeed, we learned some bits about their friendship with one another. He did yeah, he understands many things, if he's going about it the wrong way, he doesn't much care, he just wants a few different things. Yeah, he's got some interesting people we'll see in the future. They could do, we'll see eventually~ Yeah, he might have done~ He's got some ideas for the Nomu. They had a cute moment between the two of them huh. Yeah, she could maybe. It was quite touching, and yeah, he could do something there~ Yeah, he might be able to do something, we'll have to wait, and see. Yeah, could be, we'll find out more about him in the future. She could have been~ That would be pretty cool~ That would be pretty funny actually~ Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 3; Hehe, that would be a funny moment, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 4; That would be interesting~**

 **xhope14x; We will find out more about them as we go further into the story. She is working for someone yeah, who that someone is, shall be revealed in the future~ The boy at least hates Grim Reaper, if Grim Reaper hates him, that's another story for another time.**

 **king carlos; Kendo would be interesting, and you're right, she probably would see Kenji like that. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 5; Eventually yeah~**

 **Anonymous; Thanks very much! Yeah, they had quite the fight huh~? I suppose in a way he is like that. Thank you! Yeah, most have, and the others pretty much go along with it for the moment. Hehe, Tsuyu progressed her relationship a little bit there with a kiss on the cheek. Hehe, Kenji's gonna be going through quite a bit during the Sports Festival arc.**

 **AlphaOmega; They aren't, they've got some more backstory for them in the future. Thanks! Yeah, he might be doing evil things, but he does genuinely want a better world. He's a Villain, but not totally evil. Hehe, it surely is, they'll be doing some cool combos in the future, and during the Sports Festival, we'll see Kenji combo with some of the others in the class. She did yeah, Tsuyu's quite straight forward, so she'd do such things. Maybe so yeah~ And yeah, most have~**

 **Kamen Rider W; I am thinking about them both, they would be good with Kenji I believe. I dunno about that, Hikari and All Might do have a close relationship with one another though so you never know.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **USJ aftermath!**

The next morning after the incident at the USJ, Katsuki's eyes cracked open as the sun peaked through the window. Her eyes went towards Kenji, who slept soundly on her breasts. Rolling her eyes, she checked the time and saw that it was 10 in the morning.

"Heh...we did sleep in huh..."

Muttering that to herself, she silently places his head on the pillow, and gets up to get some breakfast.

"Kacchan..."

He called, slightly waking up.

She strode back over to the bed, and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Go to sleep Ken, I'll be back soon."

"Mmmm...okay...don't make me wait too long..."

"Of course, I'll be back soon."

Snuggling against the pillow, Katsuki lightly stroked his face, and then left the room.

Some minutes pass by, and Kenji falls back asleep.

However, as he was finally asleep once more, two new people entered the room. One was Midnight and the other was Mt Lady. Together, they wore very, very revealing nurses outfits. However, while Mt Lady went for a one piece nurses outfit with a short skirt and a cleavage window in the shape of a heart showing off her breasts without revealing the nipple area, Midnight went for a very risqué version of the outfit, it was a two piece, but the cleavage was easy to see, her bare breasts being revealed, along with the shirt cutting off at the midriff, exposing said midriff, and the shortness of the skirt was very telling as well.

"My oh my, look at him, that cute boy sleeping..."

Midnight wetted her lips, as she strode forward, her large breasts bouncing within the small shirt she wore.

"Heh, I'll show him a few things~"

Mt Lady strode over as well, the pair getting onto the bed, bending over, and revealed their panties to the world.

"Why are you here again Mt Lady?"

Midnight demanded angrily, but Mt Lady tossed her head to the side.

"Because, my cute Kenji-kun's cute heart needs mending~ And he's my patient now~ I did study under Hikari-sensei, I know how to get a rise out of men~"

"If anyone is getting a rise out of this boy, then it is me. I'm going to whip him into shape~"

Midnight held a darker than usual blush on her cheeks, showing a slight sadistic side to her.

Getting on both sides of him, the younger woman poked his cheek, and cooed at the cute noise Kenji made.

"Awwww, he's so cute~ I just want to cuddle him all day long~"

"That's reserved for me..."

"Munya..."

"Cuuuuuuuuuuute!" Midnight hugged herself, and gushed at the noise the sleeping Kenji made. "He's so adorable! I want to hug him all of the time! Look at his body too! Aah, and he's certainly well equipped~ Ooh, maybe just a touch, I wanna feel this boys cute butt, and his huge package too~"

Licking her lips even more than before, her hand throbbed as she reached out towards him. Drool and desire mixed together as her hand neared the youthful boy, something that she very much appreciated.

"You stay off him old bat. I wont let you stain this boy for me."

Mt Lady slapped her hand away from Kenji's body, and hugged onto the sleeping boy tightly, making him stir. Midnight's eyes turned angrier by the second, and pulled Kenji away from Mt Lady, and held him closer to her body, making his eyes crack open, and all he could see is Midnight's breasts.

"He's so youthful! I am not going to-"

"B-BREASTS!?"

"-that's right sweetheart~" Mt Lady had to appreciate how she switched from arguing with her to seducing Kenji so quickly. "My, Kenji-kun, look at your young face. You're so innocent, I have to have fun with you~"

Kenji's reddened cheeks went upwards, and he caught the sight of Midnight looking down at him with a lip wetting with her tongue. His bottom lip began to tremble at the sexually charged looking woman and the confusion of what was happening, but Mt Lady snatched Kenji away from her, and held him close to her body.

"Don't worry about that old woman Kenji-kun, I know you like young nubile women like me. Because, I'm of a marrying age, unlike a certain someone I know~"

"M-Mt Lady-san! W-Why are you..."

"Oi!" Midnight yelled, showcasing her anger. "Saying such things! Don't you understand? This boy needs someone who is more mature, than a baby like you. To teach him about many different things, to prepare him for the other girls." Her fingers slowly went up Kenji's chest, making him squirm, which she enjoyed very much. "My oh my Kenji-kun~ You're exciting this nurse~ I only wanted to give you a good morning cuddle, but the way you're reacting, I'm going to have to go further~"

He gulped, Mt Lady held him closely and her slender fingers slowly danced on his pure white skin. His breathing became shallower with the seconds passing by, and the very fact that the young woman was sliding her fingers up and down his body, and Midnight held no objections about him seeing her in such a state.

"Kenji-kun, don't listen to her. We have a good connection, I find you absolutely adorable, and I wish to cuddle you even more. Would you like that? I'd make you feel immensely better, she's only after you for the thrill, I want it all~"

Kenji's head tilted backwards, seeing the cute expression of Mt Lady. Then he turned back to Midnight, and saw her leaning closer. Her fingers slowly went across his body, and took in every inch for herself.

"Don't worry about her Kenji-kun, I've desired a man like you for so long. Someone so cute, and adorable, and young. Your body is the picture of a healthy young man. These muscles..." Her fingers danced over his torso, and his chest, along with his arms. "...what a delight, and your cute face as well. I don't know how you do it, but you pull off the cute innocent vibe so well. I want to see even more of it..."

Midnight's eyes closed in on his own and she pulled closer. Kenji's breath hitched in his throat, as Mt Lady left his back.

Swivelling around, she gently pushed his body onto the bed, and went to mount him, but Midnight shoved her aside, and mounted the extremely blushing boy.

"Heh, don't worry about that one Kenji-kun. I've decided to take you on myself. Seeing how you risked yourself for your classmates, and your body as well as those delicious looking lips. I can't help myself Kenji-kun."

"Even for me Kenji-kun, you're so cute." Mt Lady forced Midnight to the side slightly, so she could get onto his hips as well, making his face burn even more red. "I can't help myself, I want you Kenji-kun, I want to feel what you feel like. Your soft body. That's why I am here, I'm your nurse now, I want to take care of you~"

Kenji's body shivered with a mixture of pleasure, unsure feelings, and desire. He didn't know which one he was supposed to feel. He was still sleepy, yet, he was fully awake for what the two beautiful older women wanted to do to him, he wasn't used to people coming onto him like this.

"W-Wait a second please! I don't understand! Y-You're both coming onto me!?"

""Yes, that's how it is~""

They answered at the same time, causing his eyes to widen in surprise.

"B-But, why go for me!?"

""Because you're adorable~ Now come here sweet heart~""

The two women didn't hold back, and their arms wrapped around the boys body, clinging to him tightly. His face turned to larva with the two older, and very attractive females clinging to his body. Their warm bodies, and their large breasts, made his mind go into a frenzy.

However, it didn't last long as Katsuki soon came through the door, and her eyes blazed.

"Oi! You bitches! Get your hands off my man right now!"

Midnight casually looked towards the blazing Katsuki, so she stood up, and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry Bakugo-chan, but this boy is quite precious, I have to take advantage of him. And I have to also do something about your interference, so..."

Midnight revealed her Quirk, where a purple smoke like substance came from her body. Katsuki pulled away, but she began inhaling it in. slowly, her eyes became heavy as Kenji looked on, Mt Lady rolling her eyes.

"You see that Kenji-kun? She is afraid of competition. But, not me."

Kenji was reeling for what was going on with Midnight, at how she just knocked out Katsuki. The young girl fell asleep, causing Kenji to freak out.

"W-What are you doing!?"

Midnight hungrily tossed a glance towards him, and licked her lips together.

"Yes, that's right, I shall be taking advantage of you right here and now."

Kenji looked between the two women as they pounced on the young boy, drowning in their breasts.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Momo's home, Momo quietly sat in her very large dining room, her Father, sat to the left of her on the large table, and her Mother walked into the room, holding a tablet in her hand.

"Can you believe this dear? Grim Reaper has made his return. Ooh God, the thought of him being back, there's panic amongst the citizens, he's truly terrifying."

Momo's Mother said to her Father, the man inhaling with worry, Momo's eyes staying on her food so she didn't say anything.

"Yes, that monster is back. I am glad that you are okay Momo, it must have been scary with him around."

Her Father soothed calmly, but Momo shook her head.

"Well, actually, I felt safe with Ken-chan there."

Momo's Mother's eyes sharpened upon her daughter.

"Momo, what do you mean? That monster is just as terrible as Grim Reaper."

Momo tried her best to quell her annoyance at her Mother's judgmental attitude.

"Mother, please don't say that."

"Why? It is true Momo, that boy, is just like his Father, born from evil, and bred for evil. Is it a coincidence that Grim Reaper showed up where his son is? I think not."

"Ken-chan didn't have any control over that!" Momo snapped to her surprise. "He didn't do anything wrong, he fought to protect us, and he saved my life! He nearly died saving a classmate of ours!"

"Momo, there's no need to lie to save face for that monster. I had to accept that he's in your class, it seems that he has powerful people watching over him, no matter how many times I have tried to have that boy removed from your class."

Momo's eyes narrowed this time.

"And what does that mean?"

Momo's Mother developed a sympathetic face for her daughter.

"I am just looking out for your best interests, and having that boy in your class, it must be distracting. Don't worry Momo, I'll make sure that the Demon is expelled-"

"You will do no such thing Mother."

Momo said it coldly, surprising her Mother, her Father chose to stay out of it.

"Momo, why are you acting like this?"

Momo put her utensils down onto the table, and then sighed.

"You don't understand at all, Mother. Ken-chan hasn't done anything wrong, please just let him be."

Momo then stood up from the table, and walked out of the room, as her Mother called for her, but to no avail.

* * *

"Mmmm, seems like there's some change..."

Grim Reaper, wearing a lab-coat of sorts, in a laboratory setting, overlooked the Nomu who looked to be calm and wasn't doing anything other than staring at the ground.

Reaper moved closer, poked it in the face, but it didn't react.

Reaper smirked, and wrote down something on the pad that was before him.

"Subject Nomu seems to be mostly unresponsive to physical responses...however, with the new upload it seems to respond..."

Before he could finish speaking, Himiko casually strolled into the room, looked at the Nomu, who just kept looking down at the ground, then looked towards Reaper.

"Hey Dad, what are you doing?"

Reaper turned towards Himiko, adopted a small smile on his face.

"Aah Himiko, there you are. Watch this." He turned towards the Nomu. "Nomu, stand up, and wave to Himiko."

Doing as he said, the Nomu obeyed his command, and stood up while waving docilely at Himiko, Himiko's eyes widening.

"Whoa! H-How did you do that!?"

"Heh, I've been studying this creature for a while now, even before getting it by different methods. The mind of this thing, doesn't exist for the most part." He walked over, and tapped the head of the Nomu, but it didn't respond at all. "Boiling it down simply, it is a blank canvas, and I just painted on it. I've basically just made this thing believe I am its new Master. Now, it follows my commands. I've also downloaded, so to speak, basic functions inside of the Nomu's mind, so it can recognize the people in our organization, enemies and the likes. Next step, I'm going to have it be able to recognize you, and a select few as Master's as well, so if you ever need muscle, it can become something that defends you."

"Amazing, that's so cool, we've just gained a weapon then for our goals. It's amazing how you can control it like that."

"Years of research, put into practice Himiko." His eyes lifted from the sheet of paper before him, to Himiko. "Also, Kenji will be a key to my future plans."

"Kenji-kun?"

"Yes, he's a very, special boy, he's half his Mother, and half myself, and his unique Quirk. You know, his Mother can connect to Life, and mess with it to a degree, yes?" Himiko nodded. "Kenji can take that a step further with my Quirk inside of him. It's what is making him, interesting to that bastard."

"How!?"

Himiko became excited, Grim Reaper chuckled.

"I'll tell you in time."

Himiko pouted, Reaper twisting his neck to the side.

"Please tell me!"

"Patience is a virtue, Himiko. Be patient, and you'll discover what it is about Kenji...actually, he kind of confirmed it for me during the USJ, that's one of the reasons I went there."

"Speaking about Kenji-kun, he talked about this Irina-chan a lot and seemed really upset about her, you haven't even told me who that is."

Reaper's eyes went lower.

"She's...a casualty of my indecisiveness." Himiko cocked her head to the side wonderingly. "Suffice to say, there's a darkness in this world Himiko, and sometimes, even children have to pay the price for adults like myself. That's why, I'll kill All For One, and destroy his darkness, change the world to have the darkness erased, and I'm becoming closer to doing that, thanks to this Nomu of his...well, mine now."

"And the blood samples? What about them?"

She changed the subject, seeing how painful it was for him to continue speaking.

"Ooh I have big plans for them Himiko, don't worry about that." Himiko smiled brightly, as Reaper smiled down at her. "So, Himiko, is anything going on while I've been here?"

"Actually...yeah, we kinda have a situation going on."

"Hmmm?"

Reaper looked interested, so Himiko began explaining.

"Ever since our debut last night, it seems that Villain's have been searching for us, to join, or to fight you."

Reaper looked even more interested.

"That's quite interesting."

"Yup~ Actually, we've got a bunch of recruits waiting in one of our old facilities. Some of your Generals are currently looking for genuine people dedicated to our cause, and some idiots looking for a fight, and separating them."

Reaper smirked wildly.

"Well, we could always use extra hands, lets see if anyone is up to scratch." He turned his eyes to the Nomu. "Nomu, sit down inside of the cage." The Nomu sat down in the cage nearby, Reaper went over towards it, and injected it with something. "Go to sleep now Nomu." The Nomu's body became drowsy, and it fell asleep inside of the cage soon after. "Poor bastard, seems like there's nothing left of you at all."

"Are you sad about that, Dad?"

"When I do my experiments, I do it in humane ways, what All For One has done is made a mindless drone, I don't want a mindless drone, I want someone who is willing to follow me, and my ideals. I'm, sad for this guy who had this done to him along with the others he killed to make this abomination, but I can make some good use out of what he did to these people. Either way, let's go Himiko."

"Ooh yeah! Lets do this Dad! I'll still be one of your Generals though, right?"

"I couldn't replace you for the world, future daughter in law. Now lets go and check these people out."

Reaper expressed joyfully, walking out of the lab with a very happy looking Himiko following.

* * *

Sitting down in the conference type office at the school, All Might, Nezu, Midnight, Hikari, and a few of the other teachers sat down, listening to a man named Naomasa Tsukauchi, a police detective, and a friend of All Might's as well, someone that he trusts completely.

"Our lead investigators have been trying to find out as much as we can about this so-called League of Villains." Tsukauchi began. "But, we haven't been able to find out anything on this Shigaraki so far. We've researched for men in their twenties or thirty's for having some kind of disintegrations Quirk, but we couldn't find anything out. Same for the warp gate Villain Kurogiri. So, they're not citizens or they're using alias'. And as for Grim Reaper...this is going to be quite the challenge. The media is going insane over his return. And because of his return, it seems the rise of crimes has been...flip flopping."

"Flip flopping? Could you be more specific please?"

Hikari asked, since she wanted to catch him more than anything. If not for Kenji's sake more than anything else. All Might glanced at her, and she smiled softly towards him.

"Hikari, if this is too worrying for you then..."

Hikari shook her head, she needed this.

"No, don't worry about me All Might. I'm okay, I need to be here to hear what has been going on."

"Alright...but, if it becomes too much, feel free to leave."

"Thank you. Please, continue Tsukauchi-san."

The man inclined his head, and continued.

"Yes...the flip flopping I was referring too was the fact that it seems that more of the usual Villain's we have dealt with, have seemingly gone under the radar. While, newer, more cockier Villain's have been on the upraise, and have been issuing challenges for Grim Reaper to appear. Though, most of these ones are Villain's easily dealt with. So, it's hard to say if this is a blessing in disguise, or not. Certainly, the upraise of these Villain's isn't a good case. But, if the more known, notorious Villain's have gone under the radar, then it means that they fear Grim Reaper."

"I see..."

"But, what did he gain from attacking the USJ? He didn't seem to do anything too damaging. Yes, he had a hard fight with All Might...but, he didn't kill anyone. It just doesn't make sense to someone like me."

Midnight put her thoughts across, so All Might released a breath.

"He was merely making an entrance to the world." He revealed sadly. "He, only wanted to show that he was back. Speaking honestly, if he wanted too, he could have probably killed most of the students by the time Hikari and I arrived...yet, it seemed like he was playing more than anything. He certainly got the media's attention, the world out there is going crazy. And then there's Tomura..."

"They're not working together." Hikari spoke up. "My...Grim Reaper wouldn't group himself with someone like that...that childish person. He was acting rather like a child, more than Grim Reaper. As we fought, the creature known as Nomu, he just gave the orders. He has a powerful Quirk, but it seems he likes having his men do the fighting. And he did keep bragging about his Nomu and how powerful it was. Yet, when things didn't go his way, he began throwing a tantrum, throwing his toys out of the playpen, so to speak."

"I got the same feeling. But, he did reveal the Quirk's rather quickly...and even my...Grim Reaper also said about them as if he didn't care...but, he took the Nomu, for what purposes would he want to have one of them…? I don't know..."

All Might got to thinking, so Nezu raised his hand.

"Because, the Nomu had more than one Quirk, he probably wants to keep it as a pet or something. But, I do agree with Hikari-chan about the different grouping of the Villain's. It does seem like they didn't have anything to do with one another. And about how he was there to make his return, it certainly has worked. The world is going into a frenzy, I don't know what the future holds now."

The others watched on as All Might clutched his hands together.

"While that Shigaraki character certainly is troublesome, the main worry is Grim Reaper. He's highly intelligent, and has a powerful Quirk to back him up. He has been injured, and will probably be out of commission for a little while. However, I fear what this means for the future. If he comes again, are we going to be prepared for it? He seemed to slip into the USJ undetected, the alarms didn't sound when he got there. Did he have someone with a Quirk that could warp him? Or, does he have other methods of breaching the schools security? I don't know..."

Tsukauchi coughed into his hand and got their attention.

"There were 72 Villain's captured on that day. But, they were all small time thugs, or people who didn't know how to use their Quirk. What worries me is that this crazy man-child got them to follow his crazy plan, and viewed him as a real leader. People do-"

As he was going to continue, there was a knock at the door, confusing the others.

[Excuse me, may I please come inside?]

Hikari recognized the voice.

"Spring breeze? What are you doing in here?"

Opening the door, Kenji revealed himself, as the police investigator looked towards All Might in a panic, as did Nezu and some of the other teachers. But, All Might waved his hand merely said "He knows, it's fine." which relieved them all.

Midnight placed her hands to the side of her face, and cooed.

"Ooh my! Looking so stylish and young in your cute shorts Kenji-kun~ I'm delighted!"

All Might gave Midnight a slightly weird look as Kenji stepped forward.

"T-Thank you Midnight-sensei..."

"Mikami? What are you doing here? School isn't in session today."

All Might cut into the conversation.

"Aah yes, I realize that. But...I heard from my Mom that you'd be having a talk here today about Grim Reaper, and Tomura-kun and the likes..."

"Yes, but that doesn't concern you Mikami."

"Are you so certain about that?" All Might furrowed his eyebrows. "Sorry for being blunt, but that man, is my Father, for better or worse. And you once said to me All Might, that I would know his motives pretty well along with his movements, and I believe I understand a few things as well. But, I came with information on Tomura-kun, and the League of Villains that he's running, along with stuff about their Quirk's."

"...You have information?"

Tsukauchi asked, Kenji inclining his head.

"I have some information on him. His Quirk, is called Decay, and it can only activate when five fingers are touching the thing he wants to disintegrate. So, if he wanted to touch something, he'd have to use four fingers at most if he didn't want that thing to disintegrate. And Kurogiri-san, his Warp Gate, has some limitations, as he can't teleport anywhere without knowing where he's going. So, he couldn't just think about going to All Might's home say, since he wouldn't know where it is. I don't know if it has a limit, a range if you will. However, I do know that he needs to know the place he's going in order to get there."

Tsukauchi hummed to himself, finding the information rather useful.

"My, that's very good of you to find out. However-"

"I also know where his last location was."

The entire area froze, it was so stunning.

Kenji...knew about them?

It seemed crazy.

Yet, it was believable as well.

"W-What did you just say?"

All Might couldn't begin to speak.

"I said, I know where his last location was, if you're interested in it."

"Of course we are Mikami! You are brilliant! How did you-"

"First of all, what is your relationship to Tomura Shigaraki exactly?"

Tsukauchi questioned quickly and the boy thought that he was being interrogated for a few moments and still did as well, Kenji turning towards him and showed a calm face.

"We have no relationship. He wants me to join his League of Villain's, some crap about fulfilling my destiny as a Villain and the fact that he's kind of incompetent as well. Like what happened with the USJ, he brought thugs to fight people, students. Even as students, we've been training a little with our Quirk's, he had no information on us, and banked on one single thing to win a fight. He might have a dangerous Quirk, but he's kind of an idiot, and even he sees that, that's why he wants me."

All Might, and Tsukauchi were rather impressed with what he was saying. It was what they discussed, and there was no way that he had the same information as them. In those regards, they thought he was quite brilliant, the same for Nezu as well.

"Kenji...has that person ever hurt you before?"

Hikari slowly asked, Kenji lowered his eyes.

"...He's tried, but he wont succeed. I can get away from him pretty well. Don't worry about me Mom. It isn't like he's Grim Reaper. Then again, they showed up together, yet it was clear that Grim Reaper held no interest in him, other than to send a message. But, I came here to tell you this...and I wish to join the investigation."

"Out of the question."

Hikari said swiftly, standing up.

Kenji's eyes shot towards her, as the others glanced back and forth between them.

"Why not Mom? I could be a big help-"

"-And you could die." Hikari tearfully said. "Is that what you want? Do you want to end up like..."

Hikari's eyes began becoming watery, the boy knowing what she was talking about, so shook his head.

"No, I want to prevent others from ending up like her...she died, and I couldn't do anything to save her. I...I also...I need to do this Mom, I need to do something to help stop them...If I had used my Quirk earlier then maybe I could...I could have done something more..."

"Actually." Nezu kicked into the conversation. "Mikami-kun, you did exceptional during the USJ attack. All of the students, came towards us Sensei's, and told us how you protected them, and gave them instructions to keep them safe, how you managed to have Iida-kun released and get him out, inspired the students to fight, and keep one another safe, and all of the other plans you had for them. For the time you were there and especially because you're a new student as well, you managed to keep the class safe, and sound, even Aizawa-san along with Thirteen-san are praising your contributions that day. You don't have anything to feel ashamed over."

"T-Thank you sir, that means...a lot to me."

Nezu nodded his head, as All Might smiled.

"Yes, that's right. Trust me, I know the darkness of humanity, I've seen it before, and you aren't one of them. In fact, you show the school as well, and we recognize talent, and strength of heart, along with extreme heroism and leadership capabilities. For all those and more, I cannot thank you enough for what you did during that day."

Kenji's eyes teared up slightly, but he refused to cry.

"T-Thank you sir...that means a lot to me...but, I also want to help out in anyway that I can. I'm involved, whether I like it or not. I know these people, how they think, and what their next plan might be. Please, I can help out...I don't want to just sit here, and do nothing, again. If I can even save one persons life because of my involvement...then please let me help."

Hikari didn't look pleased with it as she wanted to protect Kenji, but All Might nodded his head.

"I think it's a good idea."

Gasps rang out within the room.

"He's just a child!"

"All Might, you can't be serious!"

"He's my baby All Might...what are you saying?"

Tsukauchi, Sniper, and Hikari looked at the man unsure.

But, All Might looked towards Kenji with a large smile which in turn made him smile.

"No, he's not just a child. And I am serious, very serious. I understand your thoughts as well Hikari as you're his Mother and of course wouldn't want him to be hurt...but, your son is more than just a child. He worked out my secret, without any help from anyone. He researched, and showed me his intellect. Time, and time again, he's shown me how he's capable of thinking and planning and gathering information, even just now, he's gathered information that we hadn't been aware of at all. During the battle trial, he's shown his intelligence there as well. And again during the USJ and I am sure in the future, he'll show his mind to us all. Of course, I'm not saying have him go into battle, I'm not that crazy. But, if he did help us investigate, then I would believe our chances are better than without. And I'm not saying the police force isn't capable, I'm just saying, that boy knows this world very well and its darkness, he knows these people on intimate levels, and can read their thought patterns. No one here, not even I, can say I know all of these people. Young Mikami there, is someone that can help us with this investigation. I have complete trust in him."

The fact that All Might had that much faith in Kenji, told the teen all he needed to know, and that made him very happy. Just knowing that he had such faith in Kenji, it caused him to be open to many possibilities.

"I don't know, this is highly unorthodox...he is a teenager, but, even if you vouch for him, I couldn't possibly place a teenager in danger All Might..."

Tsukauchi wasn't so sure, while Hikari looked at Kenji.

All she wanted to see at first was her baby boy, and not wanting him to entangle with this world.

But, even she had to admit that Kenji was highly intelligent.

She could see his determination as well.

She could see his strength, and that look…

It was exactly like Grim Reaper's when he was determined to do something. However, the last time she saw it on Grim Reaper, worried her. When seeing it on her son, she could see that he was trying to do what was right, and that made her understand that Kenji, truly wanted to do good in this world.

"I'm just saying, he would be a valuable asset. If not directly involved, then at least-"

"Nezu-chan, I will accept that offer."

To the surprises of everyone, Hikari spoke over All Might.

"Hikari-chan?"

"Well, seeing as Grim Reaper is back, I wish to keep a closer eye on Kenji. You offered me a teaching position here once, several times actually, and now that...things have happened, I would like to accept it, and become a Sensei at U.A please."

"M-Mom? But, you love being a doctor, I couldn't ask you to give that up for someone like me."

Hikari cupped the young boys face, once making it to him, and held him close.

"You're precious to me Kenji. Whether Tsukauchi-chan accepts your help or not, I know you're still going to involve yourself somehow, that's why I am going to keep an eye on you, and make sure that you don't do anything too dangerous. Well, I'd prefer you not being involved at all. But, you do have a knack for thinking of others plans. So, I might have to consider it. But, never, I repeat, never go towards where you think a Villain is. I don't want to have a heart attack."

"Eheh, Mom, I'm not an idiot. That's why I came here with the research I had. If I wanted, I could have gone there myself. But, I know how stupid that is and wouldn't do it so casually. I wouldn't place myself in that danger...but, I simply can't just stand by and do nothing again, I failed Irina...I'm not failing anyone else, ever again."

Hikari slightly nodded, knowing what her son was like.

"Yes...I suspected that you would say something like that, Kenji. That's why, I am going to keep my eye on you. And don't worry, I'll still work at the hospital when I can. I do love it, but I love you more, and your safety is my number one priority."

Kenji began tearful, but Hikari just continued to smile softly, and gently petted his head.

"Mom...you're so silly, I wouldn't do anything dangerous. I know better than that, you know me."

Hikari did, but she also knew that he would try something if he knew he had a chance. She knew her son, so that's why she was going to keep him safe, no matter what else was going to happen now.

* * *

After the meeting had concluded, All Might, Hikari, and Kenji walked out of the school together, and went to the gates.

"I forgot to mention this, but Mom, you knew about All Might all along?"

Hikari stuck out her tongue.

"Yup, I was the one who operated on him when he was injured, and I know all about his unique, now Midoriya-kun's, Quirk."

Kenji was pleasantly surprised, All Might smirking.

"By the way, young Mikami, what I said inside there, I do believe you would be able to help out, however please don't tell young Midoriya, or anyone else. As you said...you are involved, whether you like it or not, whether we like it or not, they don't have to be involved."

"I don't want to put them in danger, All Might, I understand. I wont say anything, but if they find out, I can't help that."

All Might nodded slowly, as Hikari giggled.

"Come on Kenji, lets forget about naughty Villains for the moment, and go home." Kenji nodded his head happily, her eyes going towards All Might. "Would you like to join us for dinner Toshi-kun? I'm going to be making a casserole."

"Mmmm, that does sound good, a home cooked meal. I have one thing to take care of, then I'll be there."

"Okay~ See you soon~" Hikari's eyes went towards Kenji. "Come on Kenji, you can help me cook."

"Sure, I don't mind."

Kenji and Hikari waved to All Might, and walked off together.

All Might watched on for a few moments, before turning around-

"Ooh my God!"

All Might pulled back, as Grim Reaper's face was right in his own, giving him a creepy stare.

"Sorry, not God, Grim Reaper."

All Might stiffened his body, and went into his large muscular form.

"You want another fight then-"

"Please, we're both beat up, so lets not get into fighting right now. I'm too tired for that shit, I've had a hard day today, weeding out new recruits and all that." All Might watched on as Grim Reaper leaned forward. "My, it does seem that your flame from the torch is becoming weaker and weaker."

"You can tell...?"

"I can sense things that are dying, and I can sense the Quirk in you dying." Reaper clarified happily. "By the way, involving my son in your mission to capture me are you?"

"He involved himself, he came to offer his assistance."

All Might clarified, Reaper tossing his head to the side.

"I understand, makes sense. Well, that's also good, he'll have to continue using his Death Quirk as well as his Life-"

"Why are you so concerned about that? There's a reason, isn't there?"

Reaper ran a hand through his hair.

"There is a reason, Kenji can do something that I want him to do, something you also believe to be true as well. One of the reasons why you didn't talk to him at the beginning, something that troubled you about him, something you saw in him, and someone else, what you've witnessed first hand."

All Might's eyes widened.

"No...so, he can do that as well...?"

"That's right. With time, and training, he wont be able to do it as easily, but yes, he could I believe, or a variation of it."

All Might was stunned with this new information, while Reaper turned around.

All Might then watched as he began walking away.

"Wait a second!"

Reaper pauses, looking behind him.

"Yes? Is there something I can do for you?"

"What did you come here for!?"

All Might demanded, Reaper rotates his shoulder casually as he answers.

"Just to check on your condition, seems that you're losing your Quirk. The pillar is coming down, I don't think I have to kill you now, that's good, I didn't want to kill you, but I wasn't fully sure until now about you losing the Quirk."

"I see...so, you're still thinking about crumbling society."

"For the better of it, of course."

He smirked at All Might who narrowed his eyes.

"Reaper...wait, one more thing."

"Alright, but I have to go soon, there's a few new recruits that I have to test out, there's someone with like, blue-"

"You know I can't let you go."

All Might warned, yet Reaper smirked lightly.

"Yet, you're talking to me like I'm not some common criminal."

"We both know you're no common criminal. There's good in your heart, you told young Midoriya to look after young Mikami, didn't you?"

"I did yes. He worried for his friends, and he had a heart that reminded me of you. New circumstances, Kenji and Izuku Midoriya, they could be the new us."

"Yes, they probably could be the new us. But..."

"Sorry Toshi, gotta go."

"Wait! I wanted to say-" Before All Might could finish, a smoke bomb landed on the ground, blinding All Might, he rushed forward, but by the time he got through the smoke, he was already gone. "-I don't hate you."

Grim Reaper, looking on, developed a soft smile for his old friend, before leaving the area.

* * *

Later at night, Kenji had to go and get some things from the shop for his Mother, and he was okay with that. He actually wanted to do that, anything to allow his mind to process what has been happening lately.

However, upon walking back home, he felt like something was following him, so he stopped, and placed his hand outwards.

"Come out right now, or I'll become heavy handed with you."

He threatened, only for Himiko (in disguise, without using her Quirk that is) came out of the shadows, and walked closer.

Kenji looked surprised at the girl revealing herself so casually.

"Hehehe, sorry about that. Had to make sure that it was you that I was following then, didn't want to come off as a stalker or anything like that. But, it is you, so I am relieved~"

Himiko breathed in and out several times in a cutesy manner, something that made Kenji smile softly, relieved that this wasn't an ambush, he didn't feel threatened by Himiko at all.

"H-Hey, you're that girl from the USJ, and from when Tomura-kun ambushed me. I'm glad you're okay."

Himiko internally squealed, putting her hands together.

"My, you are okay! I was so worried about you, but as a Vigilante like me, I had other business to attend too. But, I am happy that you're okay, I would have totally messed up that Grim Reaper person if he had taken you away~"

Kenji seemed rather surprised, but he was kind of happy at the same time.

"I see. Well, thank you for coming, I'm glad to see you again. Don't worry, I wont tell anyone about you..."

"Thank you sweetheart~ That means a lot to me~"

Kenji chuckled happily, as the young girl walked closer.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know your name, and haven't really introduced myself. My name is Kenji Mikami, thank you for coming to help me Miss..."

"Ooh, I can't tell you my name just yet."

Kenji cocked his head.

"Why is that?"

"Because if I told you, you'd know about me, and I can't have that happen yet."

"...I'd know about you? Do I know you?"

Himiko giggled, and walked closer. Her hands ran up his chest, and delightfully squealed.

"You're so cute, I really like you. But, yeah, we know one another~ It might take time for the brain juices to flow and what not, but we know one another yeah~ I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you more, but that's how it is~"

Kenji tried to understand, and take her hand off him, but she twirled around his body and appeared on the other side of him. Her hands went around his body and caught him with her arms, hugging him from behind.

"E-Eh? What are you doing?"

"Hugging you of course. By the way, I saw you covered in sexy wounds, I thought that was amazing, seeing your body being in such a state, yet, you were so calm and collected as well, I got a thrill out of that. And from what I understand, it seems like you'll be able continue fighting as well. Isn't that the best? Kenji-kun~"

"Erm...y-yes, I guess that it is. But….mysterious girl. I have to ask, why did you come to USJ...in fact, how did you get into USJ in the first place? It's a guarded place, and all, so how did you..."

"I saw Grim Reaper going inside, and followed him in, whatever he did, didn't stop me either. Hehehe, I don't like it and all, but I got to save you and that's all that matters to someone like me, you know~?"

"Right...that makes sense. But, your fighting skills were amazing, better than my own, you're so agile, and fast. Watching you was like watching someone dance."

Himiko's eyes lightened, as she knew and had found something for her.

"Want me to touch...teach you some moves?"

Kenji blinked, and wondered if she said 'touch' at the beginning, but put his hands together, as she continued hugging him from behind.

"You'd teach me some!?"

"Of course, of course~ Only the best for my Kenji-kun, I'll teach you how to use a knife, if you'd like? I know other weapons as well, you know? It would be okay with someone like me~ I'd do that for someone who is like me~"

"L-Like you?"

Himiko pulled Kenji even closer into the hug that they had, so much so that he could feel her boobs pressing against his back, his cheeks flushing.

"That's right, an outcast by society."

"O-Oh...you are too huh..."

"Yeah, my Quirk is...well, it isn't like many people think my Quirk is cute. But, I like it~ And I like yours too, it is so beautiful~"

"My Life you mean?"

"No, your Death."

Kenji felt shock run through his system.

"...You like that? You think it is beautiful?"

Himiko laid her head on his shoulder, and snuggled in, while continuing to hug him from behind.

"That's right, it is rather beautiful. Your Life Quirk is too. But, your Death. Don't you know, all things come to an end eventually? That's the essence of Death. Being dead, is just as rewarding as being alive. It means your journey has ended. And your Death, can help people along with that."

"...That's killing though?"

"Not necessarily. Going to an end, doesn't mean ending it, it could mean prolonging it. Like you did with that frog girl. You prolonged her life, by using your Death. Can't you see? Death can be just as beautiful as Life. As what's Life, without Death? It is like you, what are you, if you don't accept both sides of you? Being half alive, and half dead, that's who you are. And personally, I wouldn't change anything about you, not a thing. I like every side of you, your wonderful Life, and your wonderful Death. Don't deny yourself now, and unleash it."

Kenji's cheeks burned red, as Himiko groaned against his shoulder, snuggling even more against him and enjoying everything about her hug with him.

"...You're weird, but in a roundabout way, I understand what you're saying."

Himiko tittered, inclining her head.

"That's right Kenji-kun, just listen to me now. I'll help you, we can talk, anytime you like~ But, lets keep this between me and you, okay? And I'll train you at night so no pesky person gets in the way, if that's what you want~?"

"Y-Yeah! I would love that! I wanna become as strong as I can! And if you can help me with hand to hand then that would be good! I know some thing's, but I saw your skills, and they were fantastic! Even if you only teach me a little, that would be good..."

Himiko petted the young boys body from behind and gently licked his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"My, you are so cute Kenji-kun, I'll have to eat you up next time, that's how cute you are to someone like me. And if that's what you want, then that's okay with me. I'll definitely hug you even tighter next time, and I'll meet up with you and cuddle you as well~ It is going to be so good~"

Himiko pulled away, and as Kenji turned...she had vanished.

"H-Hey! How am I supposed to get in contact with you!?"

"Just go into the park at night near your home, I'll find you there~"

She said like a ghost, Kenji didn't know where the voice came from, but he was glad.

He felt like he could trust this girl, whoever she really was.

* * *

The next day at the class, Kenji walked in with Katsuki as per usual. Since the events of the USJ, Kenji kept thinking about it, and how his classmates were. He presumed that they would be affected a little bit.

Though, he was sure that he would be affected as well in different ways.

"Phew, what a day, right Kacchan?"

"It's not even begun yet."

Katsuki murmured, Kenji scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, that's right. But, I also wish it to be over already. I preferred sleeping into ten yesterday."

"Heh, and the wake up call as well has nothing to do with that."

Kenji blushed lightly, remembering how Midnight, and Mt Lady did what they did in the nurses outfits, which made him blush immensely.

As he walked into the classroom, he saw that the entire class was already there. Usually, most would have ignored him. So, he was surprised when they turned towards him and offered soft smiles towards him.

[Good morning!]

Most of the class announced, Kenji blinking in surprise while Katsuki rolled her eyes.

"Y-Yes, good morning everyone."

Walking through the classroom, he went towards his seat, with Katsuki following after him. As he walked, people casually waved towards him, as he did the same back awkwardly. He wasn't used to things like this.

When making it to his seat, Izuku walked over.

"Hey Ken-kun, how are you feeling?"

"Eeh, I'm healing up rather well. It doesn't hurt to breathe today, so that's something~"

"Hehe, yeah, that's good. Say, did you catch the news last night?"

He asked Kenji, as Katsuki casually sat on Kenji's lap, glaring daggers at Shoto who looked back calmly.

"Yeah, the world surely is going a little crazy about Grim Reaper. I wouldn't worry though, he's been harmed and wont be popping back up for a while."

Katsuki was glad that he seemed to be handling it a little better after their talk.

Toru, who wiggled her body, moved closer.

"It wasn't fair, I was hardly noticed at all."

"Well, you're a ghost, so of course they wouldn't notice you."

Katsuki answered back, making Toru fold her arms cutely.

"I am not a ghost! I am invisible!"

"Same thing."

Katsuki dead panned which antagonized Toru.

"N-No it isn't! I'm not dead! That's a ghost! And I am not a ghost!"

Katsuki snorted, while Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"Don't worry Hagakure-san, I am sure that most people saw your gloves and shoes floating and wondered who that was. You did very well during the USJ after all, don't worry about it now."

Toru places her hands together, and inches closer.

"Yes, yes! You understand me Kenji-kun! Yes, I am sure that they saw me!"

Kenji chuckled once more as Kaminari dabbed a finger towards Kenji.

"But man, they said some harsh stuff about you huh."

"Totally, we were like there, and still they said you orchestrated it huh. No wonder most people say bad things about you when the media lies. Not very manly."

Kirishima added, Sero folding his arms as he leaned against the table.

"But, we know the truth. We saw our main man there kicking butt, and that's all that matters, right Mikami-kun?"

"Yeah, that's all that matters. I'm pretty much numb to what the media says about me."

"That's good." Jiro butted in. "Unlike sparky here, you actually did something." Taking a shot at Kaminari, he winces while Kenji softly chuckles. "Anyway, did you end up doing anything on the day off?"

"Not really...just normal things, mostly stayed in with Kacchan."

He couldn't reveal what truly happened that day, while Katsuki just rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, so a little romantic getaway between the two of you~?"

Ochaco threw in, Katsuki shooting a glare.

"When are you going to accept that you have feelings for Deku already Minion?"

Izuku's and Ochaco's faces dropped down incredibly, while Katsuki held a superior smile on her face.

""E-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?""

Izuku and Ochaco both yelled, while Mina giggles.

"She might be brash, but she has a point, didn't you keep mentioning him Ochaco-chan?"

Ochaco's face turned a little more red, as Kenji's arms snaked around Katsuki's waist, pulling her closer to his body which she really liked.

Sato then pumped his fists outwards.

"But man, All Might, and Vitality were super awesome! Kicking butt together! Grim Reaper never saw All Might coming with his flying fists of fury!"

While he said that, Izuku thought about what Grim Reaper had said, and wondered if Kenji would believe him. He thought maybe it would be easier for Kenji to hate Grim Reaper. But, what he said to Izuku, made him think clearly.

Tokoyami nodded his head as he leaned against a nearby table.

"Indeed, they aren't in the top three Hero spots for nothing. They are very powerful, and defended us quite wonderfully. They also seem to have quite the great dynamic between the two of them. I am envious."

Kenji looked on as they continued talking to one another, and he quite enjoyed being with them all. And he was included as well, that felt nice.

But, that soon stopped when Hikari stepped through the door. The males, and females, mostly, put their hands to their hearts, and looked extremely surprised, yet they were quite happy as well.

[Mikami-sensei!? W-What are you doing here!?]

Kenji wasn't surprised, he remembered what happened the previous day with how she accepted the teaching position. He knew she had been offered it her before, but now this just confirmed it, and that she was going to be teaching the class from time to time.

"Yes, good morning everyone, I am so happy to be here~ I've come because, Aizawa-sensei is still in hospital, resting. Mind you, he is such a trooper, he wanted to come in. But, I managed to stop him from making such decisions so he could rest a little more."

"Ooh no! We're fine with that! Please keep being here! You're awesome with wonderful assets! Plus Ultra!"

Mineta cried out, while Hikari giggled awkwardly, while Kenji shot him a death glare for what he said about his Mother, making Mineta cry a little.

"Yes well...with that out of the way. It is time to get down to serious business."

The class gulped.

"W-Whatever do you mean Sensei?"

The one to ask was Mineta himself, while the others looked worried.

Kenji even didn't know what was going on, she hadn't said anything about it at all.

But then, Hikari adopted a kind smile on her face.

"Ooh, don't worry so much about it~ This is a good thing, because it only comes three times during your stay at U.A, and that's going to be the Sports Festival!"

As soon as she said that, Kirishima threw his hands up in the air while the others began to smile, or smirk, or look frightened and worried. Honestly, the reaction was different to what she thought it would be.

"Yahoo! Alright! I can't wait for that!"

Kaminari pushed against Kirishima's face.

"But wait, what about what happened?"

"Yes, about the attack. Are you sure that it is okay to hold such an event, so soon after the Villain's attacked?"

Jiro added, Hikari folding her arms.

"Yes, I understand your worries. Even I would have the same if I were you. However, this is a big opportunity for all of you to grow, to show what you're made of. The big wigs wish to see the Sports Festival go off without a hitch, to prove that we have everything under control, and that we're better than ever. And as I said, this goes along well with you people as well. But, don't worry, this year, we've beefed up security even more, so to have a safe environment as well. I think that's a good thing for you all to keep your minds at rest."

"I-I don't know Vitality-sama...t-this is too dangerous...I don't want to get murdered..."

Upon hearing that, Izuku turned his head to face Mineta.

"But, Mineta-kun, don't you know how important the festival is for the school?"

Mineta bites his nails, as Kenji looks on with a curious face.

"The fact that this replaced the Olympics is a huge deal as well, this is going to be watched all around the world. It is a place where we get scouted by Hero Agency's for the future, and how we would progress in the Hero's world. And as well, it is also a chance for other classes as well."

"Other classes?" Tsuyu spoke up. "What do you mean Kenji-chan?"

"I'm just saying, that other people that had trouble during the Entrance Exam and who wanted to be on the Hero's Course would get another chance now. If they do well, and the Sensei's so desires it, then they could be moved...which means that one of us could be moved out as well."

They all looked down at their tables, as Hikari giggled.

"Well, that rarely happens, and if it did, I wouldn't worry Class 1A, I am sure that all of you will do rather well, and show why you deserve to be here in this class. Don't worry about those details though now."

"But, as Ken-chan said!" Momo raised her fist to the sky. "This is a chance to get recognized as a Hero! It is going to be the best!"

"Yeah, and this is a good chance to be scouted as Sidekicks as soon as we leave U.A! Joining a good famous Hero's Agency!"

Kaminari added, Jiro snickering as she held a hand to her mouth.

"Sometimes, that's as far as some people go. Kind of like you, Kaminari-san, you'll probably only go that far."

Kaminari's fingers twitched around wildly, while Hikari continued.

"As you all have said, this is a good chance to be scouted. Don't miss this chance, train as hard as you can. And even if you don't win, people don't always look for winners, they look for people who can fight well, and can work well with others. Go as far as you can and continue going even further than that, that's all we can do now. Just do your best, and that's all that we can ask. One chance a year, three in a lifetime, that's how it goes. I remember when I competed. Aaaaah, I remember fighting Grim Reaper too~ What a fight~"

Kenji became intrigued, and leaned forward.

"Really…? Who won Mom...Mikami-sensei?"

Hikari placed a finger to her chin.

"Well, as I recall, the fight was pretty good. Grim Reaper, back then, tried to use his stupid Death Quirk to break down my Quirk's power, but I got well close to him, and gave him the back hand~ You might not know it from looking at me, but I used to be this schools tough girl~"

[Nah, there's no way! You're too kind!]

The boys announced dreamingly, but Hikari placed a hand on her chest.

"It's true, that's how it went. People used to follow me and I was quite tough. Well, I still am now. I didn't like bully anyone or anything, but times were tough, and so was I. How the fight went between us...well, I'll keep that a secret for now~ Makes it all the more mysterious, you know~?"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, and didn't know what else to say as a response.

Hikari then giggled.

"Now, lets continue with the lesson for today..."

With that, the students listened intently to what was going on.

* * *

At lunch, Kenji stretched his body, and rotated his shoulder.

"What a thing, the Sports Festival. I hadn't realized it would have been so soon."

Kenji spoke up, as Kirishima walked over.

"I know, right? This is going to be hard core. So, are you going to do any special training?"

"Eeh, I dunno yet." Kenji admitted, as Katsuki glanced between them. "I'll probably end up training to use my Life Quirk a little more, and use it without the use of seeds for some cases. I think that you can only have certain things with you, at least for this Class and 1B as well."

"Really? Why is that?"

"So it is fair for the others. Like, the Support Class, and what not. I think you can have a form to sign so you can bring something with you. But, to make it fair, we can usually only use our Quirk's, it is probably the same for Class 1B as well."

"I see...say man, when you're training, wanna do it together?"

Kenji looked surprised at that offer.

"You...want to train with me?"

"Totally! Dude, I saw you during the USJ, you totally kicked major ass! I heard you also know hand to hand...aaah, I'd love to train with someone like you it would be awesome beyond belief! You're so manly it is cool!"

"W-Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that. But, if you want to train together, I wouldn't mind doing that."

Kirishima tightens his fist, and raises it to the sky.

"Awesome!"

Kenji chuckles lightly, while Katsuki places a hand on Kenji's lower back.

"Don't forget Ken, I'm going to be training with you as well."

"Of course, we could do it together~"

Katsuki slowly nods her head, as Ochaco raises her hand, balling it into a fist. Her hand looked quite scary for someone like Kenji, since she seemed to be shaking with determination.

"Guys...I'm going to do my best!"

Kenji and the others look towards her, seeing her eyes darken and her body giving off a purple glow which freaked Izuku out.

"U-Uraraka-san! W-Why are you looking like that!?"

"I have to win Deku...Iida-kun...everyone..."

Mina pops out from behind Kenji, which gave him a fright as he didn't know she was there.

"Wow, she looks so angry all of a sudden. Wasn't she supposed to be carefree, like her name is?"

Mineta's cheeks turned a little red as Tsuyu spared him a glance.

"PM-"

SLAP!

Tsuyu slapped him with her tongue, making Kenji chuckle lightly.

Ochaco however got more determined, and raised her fist into the air.

"Everyone! I am going to do my best!"

Izuku, Iida, and Tsuyu chuckle awkwardly, and raise their hands as fists. Toru moves closer to Kenji and clutches his arm.

"...I'm scared Kenji-kun."

Kenji turns towards Toru and offers a smile.

"Don't be scared Hagakure-san, though she does seem kinda scary huh."

Toru clung to Kenji's arm, which annoyed Katsuki.

Then, Ochaco turns towards some of the males in the class, and her eyes had been darkened considerably, which gave a frightening appearance.

"I'm going to do my best!"

"Y-Yeah..."

Tokoyami murmured, as Ochaco turned towards Kenji and the group.

"I said! I am going to do my..." Her eyes met Katsuki's annoyed ones, and backed away slowly. "...Y-Yeah, I'm scared of you so...y-yeah, I'm going to do my best..."

Katsuki didn't look amused at all.

"Did someone slip you some pills this morning to make you so hyper?"

"Pft!"

Ochaco did a spit take, while Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"Kacchan, she's just very determined."

Katsuki furrowed her eyebrows, as she scanned Ochaco with her eyes.

"It seems like it's her time of the-"

"Kacchan don't say that!"

Knowing what she was going to say, he clapped his hand in front of her mouth.

Katsuki peeled Kenji's hand off her mouth, and in turn slapped his butt, making him jump.

"See how you like it."

"I-I never slapped you...especially on the butt..."

Kenji whined, but that made Katsuki smirk.

"I know."

"Then how can I see if I...I don't understand..."

Katsuki's finger ran across his face slowly.

"Don't worry about it."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, while Ochaco shrunk under the gaze of Katsuki.

But then, Shoto casually strolled over towards Kenji, and tilted her head.

"Mikami-kun, I would like to ask you out."

Kenji and Katsuki gasped, while the others in the class were visibly stunned by what she just said.

"E-Eeeeeeeh?! W-What?!"

"YEAH! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!?"

While Kenji was surprised, Katsuki was blazing furiously and had to be held back by Kenji.

"I said, I would like to go out with Mikami-kun, for lunch."

Kenji blinked rapidly, while Katsuki held a darkened glare for the young woman.

"O-Oh...lunch, oh right I thought...ooh, never mind..."

"Hmmm?"

Shoto cocked her head curiously, while Kenji looked on awkwardly, Katsuki's eyes still were blazing.

"You just asked him out for lunch!? Is that it!?"

Shoto merely inclined her head.

"Yes, I had asked some time ago, and now seemed to be the perfect time. I would prefer alone."

Katsuki's teeth ground together, Kenji turning towards Katsuki.

"Kacchan, you look so angry...but don't be, okay? It's just lunch, I promise."

"...I trust you, I don't trust her. She's had her eyes on you since the beginning and now she wants to eat lunch...tch, this bitch is sly alright, she knows exactly when to go for it, when you're feeling unsure with your Father being back, she tries her best to steal you away from me..."

"Kacchan, no one can steal me away from you, don't worry about that."

Katsuki's cheeks turned slightly red, while Kenji chuckled softly.

"...Good, because you're mine. And...if you must, go and have lunch with her. We'll be sleeping together anyway so that's fine."

"Okay! Thanks Kacchan!"

Kenji peppily brushed lips with her which she happily returned, to the classes immense shock, and walked out with Shoto as well.

"K-Kacchan, you and Ken-kun do that sort of thing…?"

Izuku blushed with embarrassment, while Katsuki glared hard.

"Of course we do, we don't screw around like you and Minion girl there." Ochaco and Izuku looked on with reddened cheeks. "Ken and I kiss all the time. It's all apart of being in a relationship. Now, if you'll kindly piss off, I'm going to go and make sure some bitch doesn't come onto my boyfriend."

"Wait Bakugo-san, you can't just interrupt them on their meal together..."

When Momo went to protest, Katsuki shot her a stare.

"If you want Ken, and me to be fine with it, you will come with me now."

"...Did you just say that if I do this with you, I could be with Ken-chan as well as you?"

That surprised Momo, but Katsuki nodded slowly.

"That's what I said, isn't it? I see the eyes you make Ken, and this way, I don't have to worry about you stealing him since you have known him longer than I have sadly to say. So, come with me, and you can be with Ken too, or stay here, and you've not got a chance."

"...Alright, lets go."

The others watched with steam coming out of their ears as Katsuki and Momo left through the door.

* * *

Kenji and Shoto walked through the hallways of the school as students casually walked by. Whispers went about them, since they both were half, and half students with their Quirk's, they seemed to be quite popular.

"I'm sorry about this Todoroki-san, I didn't realize that I left something so important in my locker."

Shoto waved her hand as they went up some stairs.

"No, I do not mind at all. I feel, content that we, can do this together, and alone. I was thinking for sure that someone would try and muscle in on our time alone together. Besides, there are some thoughts that I would like to share as well."

Kenji tossed his head to the side curiously.

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you in a minute."

Kenji slowly nods, and they go to a private room together. Bypassing the students, and others that were around as well, Kenji and Shoto quickened the pace.

Making it quickly, an empty room was made known to them. Sliding inside, they sat down at a couch, sitting closely by, while outside, Momo and Katsuki sat in a tree.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this."

"Hush Jugs, and make the binoculars already."

Momo wasn't so sure, but she did it anyway and made binoculars with her Quirk, and watched intently through the window.

"Yes, Mikami-kun, as your Mother said, the Sports Festival is upon us soon."

"Indeed, it is going to be quite the challenge coming up for us."

"That's why, I have resolved myself, our fight from the Battle Trial, we shall be meeting again in the arena. And as you said last time...this time, I wish for you to fight me with everything that you have, and..."

"Are you going to do the same? Like you did in the USJ? You saved me with your fire, I remember. I never thanked you for that, so thank you Todoroki-san, I know how hard it must have been to use it, but you did for me, it makes me happy." Shoto looked down as Kenji placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is okay, Todoroki-san."

Shoto tossed her eyes to the side.

"Mikami-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"...During the USJ incident, you used your Death Quirk, I saw it. How did it make you feel?"

Kenji placed his hand outwards, and formed some Death energy. Shoto looked towards it, and then towards him, seeing how uncomfortable he was.

"...You see this. Each time I look at it, it isn't something I like, it reminds of something terrible that happened. But, during the USJ, I used it to save Tsu-chan's life...she was going to be killed, and it erupted out of me. I knocked Tomura-kun away from her, and fought the Nomu with it. I dislike this side of me, Todoroki-san...it reminds me of something painful that happened."

"That girl, Irina-san, yes?"

"...Yes, that's right, she was...well, I don't want to get into that. But, I hope that I can help you get there one day Todoroki-san with your Quirk. I have a good idea on why you don't use it, I wish to help you overcome that anyway that I can."

Shoto couldn't help but feel that he was being truly kind to her, and was trying his best to help her out.

Katsuki and Momo on the other hand kept looking through the window with the binoculars.

"Geez, she's getting too close to him! Back off Icy Hot bitch!"

Katsuki growled, while Momo shook the tree slightly with her trying to balance herself.

"Y-Yeah, she is getting a little close I guess, but nothing to be that concerned about, at least on the level that you're concerned about it."

"I have to be Jugs! You don't know this crafty bitch! She could be doing anything! You don't know, you should see her when she thinks she's alone with Ken! She comes onto him! She puffs out those balloons on her chest, and acts all innocent, as if she doesn't know what a relationship is!"

"I know, right?"

A third voice came from the side…

Momo and Katsuki slowly turn their heads to see a girl they didn't know, but wore the uniform so knew she went there, sat on another tree, looking towards the building.

Momo and Katsuki look at one another, then towards the girl who snickered.

"I'm just making sure some bitch doesn't hit on my man, that's all~"

""Riiiiiiiiiiiiight...""

Momo and Katsuki slowly nod, understanding, and turned back to their own man, not realizing that it was Himiko who they had just talked too.

Back inside, Shoto unleashes a breath.

"Also, about Midoriya, it seems that he and All Might have a special relationship. Wouldn't you agree?"

Panic rose in Kenji who didn't know what to say.

"W-Well, I don't know..."

"I have seen it between them, and during the Battle Trial, it seemed as if All Might had special eyes for Midoriya, and allowed the match to continue on as it did. If I didn't know any better, then I would say that there's something going on between them. And their Quirk's as well...they seem rather familiar, even Asui has said something about it in the past, so I am...curious as to what's going on between them."

Kenji was in full panic right now, and didn't want Shoto to discover the secret.

"W-Well, don't worry about that Todoroki-san! Lets just worry about our own fights in the future! Incidentally, I'll be training with Kacchan and perhaps Kirishima-san maybe, would you like to train with us as well?"

Shoto looked surprised as Katsuki ground her teeth, seeing Shoto budge even closer to Kenji.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it...but, to train with you, I wouldn't mind that. It would mean, we'd be even closer, yes?"

"I-Is that something you want?"

Shoto flicked her long hair to the side, showcasing her face, and moved even closer. Kenji's eyes widened slightly, feeling Shoto's innocent hand touch his leg, his thigh, and run up. His eyes bulged, but Shoto didn't stop moving closer.

"Do you want me to be closer to you Mikami-kun?"

"A-Ah...t-that's...w-well, that's..."

"Alright, I'll ask another question. Do you find me attractive?"

"Pft!" Kenji did a spit take as Momo and Katsuki looked on with annoyed eyes. "W-What!?"

Shoto pushed her jacket to the side, showing her breasts through her shirt. Kenji's bottom lip trembled, as she was quite endowed, yet the innocent expression on her face, caused his body to heat up even more.

"I was reading this book, about physical attraction, and I believe I am physically attracted to you. The signs are obvious. I find your face appealing, I believe the word is, cute. I find it cute, and I like the shape of your body. And your muscles as well, they are the right size, not too much, yet not too little either. I have a desire to see what is underneath your clothing, something I haven't thought about with others before."

"R-Right..."

"And I was wondering if you felt the same? If you look at me, am I appealing to you? For a male to female attraction, one would look at the bust." Her eyes went down to her chest, and puffed it out, and then towards Kenji innocently while he was trying to fight back a blush. "Are these, big enough?"

"A-Ah, that's..."

"I believe they are the same size as Bakugo-sans...but, maybe a little bigger? What's your opinion on my breasts?"

Kenji's body twitched as Shoto moved closer, antagonizing Katsuki and Momo.

"G-Geez! Don't ask me that!"

Shoto twitched her head to the side, as explosions went off around Katsuki's hands.

"Why not?"

"B-Because I'm a guy! That's why! You can't ask a guy personal stuff like that!"

"But, I would like your opinion on them. Please, give me your true thoughts."

"T-That's..." His eyes drifted towards her, and her body, blushing madly, and turned back away. "...y-you've got...great, how to say this..."

Shoto pulled even closer, so her body pressed against his own, Katsuki reached her boiling point.

"BITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCH!"

EXPLODE!

""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!""

BANG! BANG!

Kenji and Shoto break away from one another, and look out of the window. They see a broken tree branch, and follow downwards.

On the ground, Momo and Katsuki laid there, twitching around.

"...Damn, seems like they were spying on us."

Kenji sweat dropped, seeing them moving, so knew that they were alright.

"It seems that Yaoyorozu-san got brought into Bakugo-sans misgiving's. Well, it can't be helped I suppose. Though going back to the topic before, my chest isn't as big as Yaoyorozu-sans either, so that means you might not see me as attractive-"

"N-No! You're plenty attractive! Very much so! Please don't say you're not! You are!"

Shoto's cheeks turned slightly red at Kenji's admission.

"I...see, I am glad you said that Mikami-kun, I am content."

Kenji looked awkwardly at Shoto who looked down at her chest, and then towards Kenji, and felt good.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kenji and the others were ready to go back home. Kenji himself was going to be training hard, he'd probably end up training with Katsuki, he didn't know yet. But, he knew that this was a chance.

"Ken, we're not losing, we'll be training together as well as that red head I guess."

"Hehe, I expected a response like that Kacchan."

Kenji admitted casually, while Katsuki nodded her head, and went towards the door together hand in hand.

"Exactly, you and I together should be able to overpower these fools."

"Kacchan..."

Katsuki pulled closer, and her hand slowly spread across his lower back.

"Don't worry, I know what you're thinking."

"Even then, we all have to be prepared, this is a huge deal after all. And, also, I invited Todoroki-san to join our training sessions."

Katsuki slapped herself in the head.

"Why do this to me Ken? Do you hate me?"

"No, I really like Kacchan~ I just thought it would be nice. Besides, she's powerful, we can grow even more facing strong opponents."

Katsuki thought about it for a few moments, and merely sighed.

"You're too kind. But, whatever, as long as I get one on one time with you, it doesn't matter. Come on, lets go and get a leg up."

"Ooh Kacchan, I thought that was for private time~"

Kenji chuckled against her ear, making her smirk, and walk to the door with the boy following.

"You're not wrong, I'll certainly do that for you later on."

Huskily whispering into his ear, he shivered at the tone she used.

However, as they did, it opened...to reveal a hallway full of students. Students Kenji didn't know anything about. The entire class looked towards the doorway, and began talking about why they were there in the first place.

"Why are they blocking our door…?"

Iida asked, as Mineta cocked his head.

"A-Are they looking for a fight!?"

Katsuki however pulled forward with Kenji following.

"No, they're here to see the real competition for the Sports Festival. Because, we survived a Villain's attack, they wish to see us with their own eyes." Mineta looked as if he was going to cry, while Izuku consoles him, Katsuki didn't seem to care though. "Either way, they're annoying me. But, now you know what future Pro's look like, so move it, extras."

Ochaco's eyes widened, Iida looked visibly stunned while Izuku looked as if he was going to fall over.

"Kacchan! Y-You can't call them extras because you don't know who they are!"

Kenji complained, but Katsuki huffed.

"They are extras Ken, they wont be able to defeat us. We'll come first and second place in this competition, they just have to wait and see. We'll blow these losers away."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, but then a familiar face began moving through the crowd.

"So, this is the famous Class 1A huh. I thought you guys were impressive, but this girl truly is bitchy. Is everyone in the Hero's Course this delusional, or is it just you?" Katsuki's eyebrow twitches, as Shinso pushes himself to the front of the class. "Oh...it's you, Mikami."

"Hey Shinso-san, what's going on?"

Katsuki's white eyes turned to Kenji who waved his hand calmly.

"I just came to check out the competition of course. This class, is pretty strong, I can't deny that. However, this is going to be interesting. Mikami, I can't wait for us to see one another during the Sports Festival. If I do well, I could be transferred to the Hero's Course, and no mistaken, I shall be taking one of their places."

"One of theirs…? Shouldn't that include me…?"

Shinso, to the surprise of most, shook his head.

"No, because you and I are...we talk from time to time and I consider you someone that I would consider a friend, I wouldn't wish to steal your place, considering how you have had to struggle like myself against society who believe our Quirk's to be evil. But, to the rest of you Class 1A students, be aware, because I will steal your spots if you don't come with everything that you have. Call this a declaration of war."

The tension within the class became thicker by the second.

Kenji looked towards his classmates, and then towards Shinso once more, seeing how serious he looked.

Then, a student from Class 1B, came towards them, a blonde haired youth. He fought through the crowd, and got towards Kenji. The young man looked on as the blonde sneered towards him, the others in the class looking worried.

"So, we meet again, do we Mikami?"

Kenji cocked his head to the side.

"We've never met before."

The young man's eyebrows twitched.

"S-Shut up! Heh, you think you're so tough because you're the famous child of Grim Reaper, and Vitality."

Kenji folded his arms, while Katsuki glared harder at Shinso while Kenji took this boy himself.

"Actually, I train my ass off to be as strong as I am so my toughness has nothing to do with my family. And you're...I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

"Gaaaak!" The boy face faulted, while Kenji tilted his head. "I'm Neito Monoma! Don't forget it! People have praised you for being the smartest first year, when that goes to me! Hmph, soon, you'll see what's going to happen to you, and your class. We'll prove 1B are the best in this year, I'm sick of the popularity that you have been gaining. Like that purple haired guy said, Class 1B, is declaring war on your class as well, more so, the entire class will beat your class, no contest."

Kenji looked on as Class 1A looked on.

Izuku wondered what Kenji was going to do. The others did as well. They also began moving closer, as if they were backing Kenji up as well, seeing as the other classes were also gathering around as well.

Intrigued, Kenji folded his arms.

"Is that so Monoma-san? No contest did you say?"

Kenji looked rather serious, and yet, playful at the same time, something that seemed to confuse Monoma, while Katsuki knew exactly what he was doing, in order to psych out the opponents, it was something that she thought was a rather well done executed plan.

"That's right, I'll beat you during the Sports Festival Mikami, and I'll show everyone that I am the smartest, the best, and that Class 1B is the true strongest class. And by taking you down, then I know we'll have beaten the entire class. Besides, everyone in the school fears you, once I take you down, no one will fear you ever again, and you'll leave this school as you should have already."

Kenji just blinked as if he wasn't interested in what was going on, he seemed pretty calm and collected. But, in his eyes, Katsuki could see the fires of war burning bright, and that's exactly what she wanted to see.

"I see, good luck with that." His head cocked back towards Momo and Iida. "Momo-chan, Iida-san, gather the class."

"Of course! Right away!"

Iida went to do that right away as Momo turned her head sideways.

"Why Ken-chan? What's going on?"

Momo questioned, as Kenji smirked, going back towards Monoma, and his smirk turned wider and wider, something that Katsuki immensely liked.

"Because we've got a war to win, of course. The Class, we're gathering at my house, to take this war head on. The entire first years are gunning for us, that's why we have to be prepared. We are Class 1A after all, we can't show a disgraceful side, so lets go everyone and show how good we really are! As our motto is, we're going to go beyond Plus Ultra!"

The class began to erupt into smiles, and then threw their hands up.

[Yeah! Lets do this Pres! We're right behind you! Plus Ultraaaaaaaaa!]

Kenji smiled, and lightly pushed Monoma away as he was too close.

"See you at the Festival, Monoma-san." Monoma's eyes narrowed as Kenji began walking away with Katsuki on his arm. "Also, bye Shinso-san! See you later~!"

Shinso held a slightly bemused face as Kenji walked off with the others following as well.

"You're going to be destroyed blondie, don't mess with us together."

Katsuki spoke up as they continued walking off.

Each of the members of the class followed Kenji with pride with Momo and Iida getting close to Kenji and leading the class as President and co-Vice Presidents, even Izuku did as well, who caught up and walked beside Momo who was beside Kenji.

"Momo-chan, Iida-san, we three are gonna draw up plans for our classes improvement during these two weeks."

"Yes sir! Allow me to assist in this!"

Iida seemed pumped as Kenji nodded, while Momo giggled.

"I'll be counting on you Iida-san."

Iida showed a refreshing smile, and was ready to do this.

"Ken-chan, it's like the good old days again with everything going on. Also, taking charge I see."

Kenji adopted a sly smile on his face, yet, it was also a determined one as well.

"Naturally, I was chosen to be the President, and what President would I be if I didn't take charge? We've all got something to prove after all, everyone here has a reason to become a Hero. Be that money, fame, to become Number One, to prove themselves, to prove to others, to become like a family member, or to not become like an evil family member, to become like someone they idolize, or to just be a Hero for the sake of it, and if we're going to be the main targets for the other classes, we have to be prepared to defend one another and ourselves. I know we're against one another to a degree, but we're a class as well, so we should defend ourselves from the others, by working together when we can, and doing well against all of them."

Momo continued to smile, holding onto his arm excitedly, while Katsuki narrowed her eyes.

"Exactly, you're so, manly, protective of us, and determined. I think this is a good side for you, Ken-chan."

Kenji scratched his cheek while blushing.

"Is it? I just am doing what I think it necessary to defend our class from the other classes."

"Exactly, that's why I am so excited. To see what we're going to do Ken-chan. Especially against that...what was his name again?"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly as he couldn't remember.

"I just said it...erm, damn his name is...it's on the tip of my tongue...it begin with N...no, it's an M I think...could it be a J…?" Furrowing his eyebrows, Kenji thought about it for a few moments, before remembering. "...Ooh, I think I remember now! It is...Monoma-san! That's his name..." As he said it, he seemed unsure. "...I think it is anyway...don't quote me on that though..."

"That sounds about right I believe...well, I'm sure he'll say his name again if we need to know it."

Momo agreed, while Kenji hummed to himself.

Shoto, who was behind Kenji, couldn't help but think the same things about what Momo was saying beforehand, and wondered what it was that Kenji was going to do, and wondered if they would be fighting in the tournament, and if they were, if the two half and half Quirk users would be facing off against one another once more.

"Hey Ken-kun, it seems you're really pumped."

Izuku admitted casually, Kenji nodded, having fire in his eyes.

"Of course, this is my specialty. I've been hated pretty much most of my life, and now the class is as well due to various things. It is time to prove who's the best class in the school. They wanted war Deku-kun, well lets give them one. Because either way, they're gunning for us now, and we can either wait and take it, or we can prepare for the challenges ahead, together as a class."

Izuku was inspired by Kenji at that moment.

He was right, he had lived through this before, and now he could help the class become better. And if that was the case, then he was going to do what he could as well, for his class, and for his friend as well.

It seemed, 'war' had begun.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Class 1A have gone to 'war' it seems! The atmosphere within class seems to be cheerful now, thanks to the others apologizing, and now that they're closer, we'll be seeing more dynamics between the different members of the class. But, Midnight and Mt Lady don't hold anything back huh~? Neither does Shoto, but in a more innocent way, and poor Momo, getting dragged into Katsuki's schemes. But now it seems that the classes have declared war, and Kenji, not backing down, is getting everyone prepared! Next chapter is gonna be a bit of a Tsuyu focus as they'll be preparing for the Sports Festival among some other important things going on! Also, it seems that Grim Reaper is becoming closer to one of his goals, but what they are, and what his plans for Kenji are, will be revealed in time~**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	13. Prepare for the Sports Festival!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Neon Starch; Yup! We're getting into the Sports Festival, it's going to be quite the arc, with what I've got planned. Yeah, there is gonna be quite a bit of it, we'll delve more into that when we get there, but yeah, count on Katsuki to stand up for her love. Hehe, yeah there might be~ That's great, I will have to add that somewhere~ Thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Derek 23; Thanks!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yeah, we're going to the Sports Festival!**

 **Striker Studios; Yup, we're getting to the Sports Festival alright~ Yeah, he'll have a realization about a few things. And thanks!**

 **MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright; Probably in the future yeah.**

 **hellspam; Hehe, Midnight and Mt Lady are always fun to write~ Hikari is now yeah, she's gonna be keeping an eye on Kenji. I could see him being like that~ The Sports Festival is going to be growing a number of people with Kenji. She did indeed, she can make Momo at least do things with the right incentive, and yeah, I always found that funny so I had to add it in there~ Mei would be quite interesting, she always makes me laugh when I see her, Nejire would be quite interesting as well~ Yeah, she could have done, it would be quite interesting to see that~ And she could have done yeah~**

 **The Storm Master 567; She basically did yeah. It is good, it's showing the growth of them all. Hehe, that was quite the fun scene to write. If he's pushed far enough, he might do. Yeah, a little info about their past, and yeah, while not a bully, she was someone not many people would mess with. Hehe, Shoto and her not understanding a few things~ Katsuki, she's quite the girl huh~ And poor Momo being dragged into it as well.**

 **weslyschraepen; Yeah, that would be interesting and possibly~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; She did yeah, she wasn't having any of it. He did show skills of it even back during the first chapter, how he tracked down All Might, found out his secret to an extent and other things~ He just wants to help out, and show that he isn't like his father. He didn't no, and now that he doesn't have to, he's glad about that. Yeah, now that they see the truth, they can see that Kenji is a good person and wouldn't do bad things. She is yeah, we're gonna see some more Kenji x Shoto moments between the two of them~ Katsuki's never gonna give him up~ Yeah, it might be~**

 **Guest 1; I could totally see Kendo doing something like that. And it would be cool if Nejire did something like that~**

 **Ragna; Hehe, it would be funny if that happened huh~?**

 **Guest 2; Hehe, yeah~**

 **Guest 3; Well, he might have an epic speech, or not, though it is going to be quite something~**

 **Guest007; Thanks! Yup, he got quite the surprise in the morning~ Indeed, Momo wasn't standing for that. Shoto is adorable~ War has begun and Kenji wont allow the class to be beaten~ Yeah, poor Monoma. It is yeah, and don't worry, I've got some times for them set up in the future, Jiro is going to be getting some spot light rather soon. And I can't wait to see it~**

 **crane; She's cool yeah~**

 **clow; Setsuna, she's an interesting choice~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! He surely did yeah~ Momo's father, he was mostly neutral there, he doesn't hate Kenji as much as the mother, but he isn't a fan either. He has yeah, he's got plans, and we'll see them in the future. He wants to help people, he wants to be someone who can fight the evils, since he's apart of it. And yeah, the teachers held praise for him. Yeah, after all was said and done, they don't hate one another, they might have different ideals, but they don't hold it against the other. Himiko and Kenji, they'll have quite the relationship. Imagining that would be quite funny~ Indeed, Shoto and Kenji are going to have major interactions during this arc, to show how they'll fall for one another. Hehe, that's those three for you~ Momo though was dragged into it. Yeah, Kenji wont take threats laying down, and I hope so, Shinso's a character that I do like, if he doesn't, then at least begins becoming more involved with the story. Yeah, he will do~ That would be quite funny if he did~ Yeah, I've seen it, and yup, been reading it and it is pretty cool. Can't wait to see where it goes.**

 **gundam 09; Rei huh, certainly she does deserve some happiness. And yeah, Kenji could help her.**

 **quake; Cool, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, I know that feeling as well~ Thanks very much! Yeah, I didn't want to drag it out, but enough to show how it can be quite impacting on Kenji, the world is going to be another question all together. It was a fun little breather huh, this one is also a fun yet important for the future type of chapter. Setting things up, and other things. Ooh the Sports Festival is going to be a big arc for Kenji.**

 **AlphaOmega; She did indeed, we'll be seeing more development from that in the future. They have yeah, they can see it. She is yeah~ The males are certainly happy about it. You can imagine what Hikari did to stop Aizawa from coming to the class that day. She might have used some of her seeds to hold him down~ Now it is war! He does yeah, Shinso and Kenji have some thing's that are in common, so they would consider the other friends.**

 **Guest 4; Hehe, that would be pretty funny, I like that idea~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Prepare for the Sports Festival!**

"Finally, it seems that we'll be having a meal between us. I've been waiting for this."

Endeavour announced as Hikari sat opposite of him, and calmly ate her own meal that he had ordered for her already.

"Yes, I got some free time, working at the school, and all. It does that, you know, opens time up."

"Yeah, I had heard that you had done that. No doubt, to protect that De-" She held up the fire extinguisher, which worried him. "...Right, anyway, for your son I suppose. But, the Sports Festival is going to be happening soon as I heard. Shoto better not lose."

Hikari calmly placed her fork on the table, and faced him with a kind smile.

"Endeavour-chan, I have to ask you something if you don't mind?"

"Of course, what is it Hikari?"

"...Your daughters future, is going to be definitely bright. But, she refuses to use your Quirk, or rather, to use her fire side. On some level, that probably angers you, doesn't it?"

Hikari could see his face forming a frown.

"She's childish and immature, to not even use my Quirk as well. If she used it, then there would be no competition at all. But, what are you getting at?"

"I'm saying, you are right in the fact that if she did use it, she would be even more powerful than she is now. She's a very talented girl, I've seen it for myself. However, I have also come to realize that there's a little more to it than not just using your Quirk. I don't pretend to know everything that has happened within your own household, and I wouldn't pry as that's your business to share, not mine. However, I have to say that, your daughter seems to have been growing closer with my son-"

"So you're suggesting a wedding between the two!" Endeavour spoke up, surprising Hikari. "Of course, I truly dislike your son...but, I can see what you're thinking. Shoto, and your son, have very powerful Quirk's, and the future of the Pro Hero's needs strong Quirk users, and their children, would be rather powerful, even if they only received half of the parents Quirk's. So, yes-"

"Actually, I was just suggesting that they have gained a friendship, nothing to do with marriage. That is quite the wonderful thing between them."

Hikari corrected, calmly eating some of her food.

"...Friendship, she doesn't need that child as a friend. In fact, it is a wonder why they are friends in the first place. They should be enemies, like myself, and his Father, Grim Reaper. In fact, maybe I should go and tell-"

"No offence Endeavour-chan, but I can't allow that friendship to be disturbed. Besides, if you do it, Shoto-chan is only going to dislike you further, and I am sure that you wouldn't want that to happen, you know? You haven't seen them like I have, they get along wonderfully, he brings out her personality, while she's someone that understands Kenji very well, in terms of..." Her eyes drifted to Endeavour who gave her a curious look, then she smiled softly. "Well, they know about people is all~"

Endeavour placed a hand to his chin and got into thought.

"Maybe he can bring out her using her fire Quirk. Even if I don't like the idea, that boy has half of that monsters Quirk, and if Shoto sees that, then she'll understand a few things as well about them in the future, and how she has to use her fire side. And then Shoto shall prove how she's stronger than Grim Reaper, All Might, and anyone else that might try something in the future. Also Hikari, you wouldn't mind if I talked to your son-"

"Any talking to my son, I would like to be present."

Hikari spoke up, Endeavour furrowing his eyebrows.

"But..."

"I know how you feel towards my son Endeavour-chan...and I understand why you feel the way you do. But, I'm sorry, I would prefer if you didn't try and speak to my son without me being present, and if you must talk to him, I would prefer you not say anything horrible towards him. He's just now getting his life back on track, he's lost too much, and no offence, but he doesn't need the Second Pro Hero telling him how worthless he is as a person, as you've said before."

Endeavour's hand tightened.

"...I guess that's fair, if that's what you want. I wouldn't want to anger you."

Hikari adopted her usual smile, and poked his cheek, making him slightly turn red.

"You're so funny Endeavour-chan, I'm not scary at all~ You're like the second best Hero ever, don't tell me you're worried about me, right~?"

Endeavour looked towards her, and saw her sweet smile, lowered his eyebrows.

"Of course not."

"Good, that's good. Also, we have an interview, it seems the television people wish to talk to us~"

Endeavour showed a less than excited face.

"I don't want to do that."

"But, it will be good. Me, you, All Might, people call us the Trinity, you know?"

"Call us what they will, I will surpass All Might, and become the strongest. And yourself, is that what you desire?"

"I desire a peaceful world for my son and the new generation, I don't really care about power or anything like that. But, I do admire you in the respect that you are doing what few others are doing, and that's trying to surpass All Might."

Endeavour was intrigued by what she said.

"I see, so you admire me, do you?"

"That's right. While I don't agree with my husbands methods, of course not. However, with what's happening with All Might, and in the future...things are going to happen, and the pillar of peace is going to...I hate that it is, but reality is that, and the world will need new pillars, not just one pillar, and while your methods with All Might diverge, I know you wish to become someone who protects people, so I can respect that."

Endeavour stroked his chin in deep thought.

"You are correct, Hikari. You are a very smart woman, and you are correct in your words. I hate what's going to happen, and I dislike that I can't surpass him in my current form, and it has to be Shoto who does it. But I shall continue doing my Hero work, for as long as I can and make sure Shoto reveals her fire side to the world, and shows the world the blood pumping through her veins."

"Yes, that's very well and good. But don't forget something else as well. The one thing a parent can give a child unconditionally."

Endeavour gave her a bemused look.

"And what's that?"

"Love."

Hikari finished off, leaving Endeavour to feel shocked.

He just didn't know what to say to something like that. He did value Hikari's opinion, but he just didn't know at all. And right now, he had other things to worry about, and that was searching for a certain Reaper.

* * *

"This house is bitchin!"

Sero yelled out as the entire class, minus Kenji, Momo and Iida sat in the living room. Because the class was quite big, some had to sit on the floor, while some where looking around and noticing different things within the room.

"I know, there's some cool stuff around here. And the music, damn he's got some good tastes."

Kaminari noted, while Shoji used his arms to casually pick some grapes and feed himself. Though no one saw under the mask, so that was something that kind of annoyed Katsuki. But, in the end, it seemed that she didn't care what was under the mask, she just wished that Kenji would come back soon, as she didn't like the fact that she had to spend so much time with the class that she really didn't like all that much.

Sato pretty much stuffed his face with some snacks, while Mineta was perving over the pictures of Hikari, and looked to be enchanted, and wondered if he could slip away so he could go into her bedroom, though he was worried if he tried, Kenji or Katsuki would catch him and he didn't want to die by their hands.

Mina and Tsuyu looked at some of the pictures around the house. Seeing them mostly were Kenji and Hikari. But, there was one of Kenji, Hikari, Grim Reaper, and a young girl along with a young boy, who seemed to be older than them, though Grim Reaper seemed to have been mostly hidden.

"Hey...who's this girl? And boy as well?"

Tsuyu questioned Mina, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, but she's very cute, and he looks like...damn."

Mina added while blushing, while Katsuki casually looked at the picture, and then lowered her eyes.

"Yeah, she's got white hair...and some black in it as well, and the boy is opposite to the girl with black and some white in it. Maybe this is...maybe some people related to Kenji-chan. Cousins maybe?"

Tsuyu spoke up, catching Shoto's attention. She looked at the image, and saw the young girl and boy, who were hugging onto the younger Kenji, who was being held by his Mother, and Father. Just looking at that, she wondered what would have happened for Kenji to never mention that girl or boy, clearly seeing as they looked rather close.

"Damn, there's a lot of science stuff around here..."

Kirishima noted, Izuku chuckling awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah, Ken-kun is quite handy with technology. Though...some might do things that might shock you."

"L-Like what?"

Aoyama questioned, only for Izuku to shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know, he invents things...sometimes they explode..."

Kaminari chuckled awkwardly, putting down what he had in his hand swiftly and gently at the same time, hoping that it wouldn't explode.

"But, wow, he's a good cook. These are so nice~"

Ochaco spoke up, eating what appeared to be a home made potato chip, and dip as well.

Toru on the other hand was extremely excited.

"Look! It's Vitality-sama's picture with her cute son!" Toru called, and picked up the picture, seeing the 10 year old Kenji with his Mother. "Awwwww, even just like, five or six years ago, he was so cute~ Awwww, and that's...holy crap, is that the number one in the science fair!?"

Katsuki smirked as she folded her arms.

"That's because he's smart, that's why. Also, don't touch things like that. It might do something you don't want it to. So, hands off Ghost!"

Toru stuck out her tongue...but, because she was invisible, Katsuki didn't even notice that at all, and yawned.

Shoto on the other hand kept her eyes going around the room.

"It seems...quite the humble home...I like it."

"Don't get used to it, you wont be here many times."

Katsuki butted in with a smirk on her lips. Shoto on the other hand remained calm and kept looking around.

"Well, I do plan on being here more often in the future to visit Mikami-kun, so your words might not hold up that well."

Katsuki showed her teeth in an attempt to get Shoto to stop...but, Shoto merely looked around the room.

Soon, Kenji came back in with Momo and Iida, and breathed hard, but they seemed to have been working hard, and had a number of sheets of papers in their hands.

"Phew, sorry about the wait, we were just discussing a few things and writing it down and what would be the best for the class and other things like that. A-A-Anyway, we're here now, and that's good..."

"Hey, I have a question."

Jiro raised her hand, catching Kenji's attention.

"Aah, yes Jiro-san?"

Jiro's finger jabbed towards a board in the back that had different things.

"That board over there, it says 'Wall of Weird', I was just wondering..."

"You still have the Wall of Weird Ken-chan?"

Kenji turned to Momo, and slightly nodded his head.

"That's right, I do yeah. Been working on it, got lots of things going on nowadays."

"Well, what is it exactly?"

Jiro further asked, Kenji scratched the back of his head slowly.

"Well, it's some place where I put some unanswered questions I have, some theories I'm working on, and things I find strange. Hence, Wall of Weird...and I'm never using hence in a sentence again~ Though I might do in the future~ Hehehehe..."

"I see...and what mysteries do you work on exactly?"

Kenji shared a look with Izuku.

Once upon a time, he remembered when he had All Might's name on that. Though, he doesn't anymore, which he was happy about.

"Numerous things. Like, the mystery behind the meat in the schools cafeteria~" The students offered a round of laughter, as Kenji chuckled himself. "Well, shall we get onto what we've got planned for the Sports Festival?" The class nodded. "Of course, in this Sports Festival, we're against one another, everyone in here is against one another as we all want to come out as number one, be noticed above others, things of that nature. However, since the entire first year are against us, we have to band together, during the parts that we need to band together, and unite against the entire first year!"

[Yeah!]

Momo then stepped forward.

"That's why, we've put together regimes for everyone to help improve. You don't have to take the advice, of course you don't. But, we just put down our thoughts and suggestions on how you might be able to improve the usage of your Quirk's, the best that we could understand such things anyway."

"Exactly! As co-Vice Presidents, we shall hand them out right now!"

Iida stepped forward, and began handing out the papers together with Momo, as Kenji continued.

"Also, if anyone's interested, I'll be meeting others here for a study session on past Sports Festivals so we can get a semblance of what the Sports Festival is going to entail next Monday, so you can come along if you like? Hehe, just need to do the research for it first."

"Yeah, awesome man! I'm totally there!"

Kirishima yelled out with his fist tightened.

"Me too Kenji-kun! I'll be there! And kicking butt too!"

Toru cheered loudly, and with excitement brimming as well.

"Wow, you've thought of a lot, haven't you Ken-kun?"

Izuku wondered, the young black and white haired boy inclined his head.

"Well, we've been declared war on, we have to fight for our rights and beat the other classes, and do our best. Of course, the day of the Sports Festival, we all are going to be enemies at certain points. But first and foremost, we're all classmates, and aiming to achieve the best that we can achieve! We have to do our best, and show the school what Class 1A is made of!"

[Yeah! We'll do our best from here on out!]

The entire class, even Katsuki and Shoto, which surprised Kenji, yelled out happily. Though, he was going to do his best to help out his class no matter what he was going to do.

"By the way, Kenji-chan."

Tsuyu spoke up, catching his attention.

"Aah yes. Tsu-san?"

"Call me Tsu-chan." She began, Kenji nodding slightly. "I'd like to go out with you tomorrow."

"E-Eh?!"

Kenji managed to get out, while the others watched on, Katsuki's anger rising and Momo looked completely stunned.

"WHAT FROG BITCH!?"

"T-Tsu-chan is going to go out with Ken-chan?! No way! Even I haven't been out like that with Ken-chan yet..."

"Mouuu, that's not good, that means Kenji-kun is going to date Tsu-chan and then that means I'll be left behind..."

Katsuki was livid, while Momo was looking cutely annoyed, and Toru wasn't exactly having the best time either.

"So, Asui went for a frontal assault, what a thing."

Shoto tilted her head curiously.

Mina on the other hand looked excited.

"Ooh yeah! Romance is coming up! Who expected Tsu-chan to make the first move?! This is a cool development!"

"Awwwww, they'd be so cute together~ Frog, and Life and Death~"

Ochaco sang out, while the males in the room looked awkward, and began moving out of the way, seeing the blazing of Katsuki's eyes, and didn't want to be caught up in that. Jiro herself hugged herself, and didn't know what to do.

"Yes, I wish to go out with Kenji-chan tomorrow, as a thank you for saving my life during the USJ."

"O-Oh, Tsu-chan you don't have to thank me for anything. I was just protecting a classmate."

Acting as modest as he could, he smiled softly. But the young frog girl shook her head.

"Even then, I wish to go out with you. If that's okay?"

"Well of course-"

"NOT!" Katsuki yelled over Kenji's voice. "FROG BITCH! YOU CAN'T JUST ASK OUT MY BOYFRIEND TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU! SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR BRAIN!? YOU CAN'T SUDDENLY DO THINGS LIKE THIS!"

As she yelled that out, Kenji noticed Tsuyu's eyes were becoming moist, pulling at his heartstrings.

Then others began to notice as well, seeing Tsuyu tear up.

"Tsu-chan..."

Kenji murmured as a tear slipped out of her eye.

"...I just wanted to show my appreciation to Kenji-chan and go out with him once, so we could become even better classmates than we are now. But...Bakugo-chan is standing in the way of that and is jealous when Kenji-chan is my friend too..."

Katsuki's eyes twitched as most of the class sent her hateful glares.

"How dare you pick on her!?"

"That's terrible!"

"Bad girl!"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"She's too cute to cry!"

The class berated Katsuki who felt like killing them on the spot.

But Kenji couldn't take seeing Tsuyu in such a manner, and went over towards her, and gently embraced her to her surprise.

"Tsu-chan, please don't cry! I couldn't take it! Of course, we can go out tomorrow! We'll have the best day, okay? No more tears now, tears don't belong on your face. Okay? I can't take you crying like this..."

Tsuyu nodded, her head on his shoulder, and gave a surprise look of victory to Katsuki who's eyes blazed with intense fire and anger, and did the peace sign towards Katsuki as well, who felt like killing her.

"Yes, that's right Kenji-chan. Thank you."

"Ooh it is no problem at all, you're too cute Tsu-chan to cry~"

Katsuki sighed and fell down to the ground, murmuring "Powerful crafty enemy." as Momo looked defeated as well, and didn't know what to say as a result.

* * *

Kenji and Katsuki, after the day that they've had, walked towards a place where they could eat. Their hands were connected, and they seemed at ease. Though Kenji could see that the Sports Festival was playing on Katsuki's mind.

"Kacchan, are you alright? Are you thinking about the Sports Festival? Or, something, or someone else?"

Katsuki showed a half smirk.

"All the more determined Ken. That Todoroki is going to be there, and I hope I am paired off with her at some point, so I can beat her in a fight. And Deku as well, I want to rectify that fight we had during the Battle Trial."

"Hehehe, that's so you Kacchan. Don't worry about such things though, I am sure you'll be able to keep a cooler head now, and show your best strengths."

Katsuki nodded, as his arm went around her, continuing to hold her hand.

"Yeah, it is going to be so great. Heh, everyone shall see what I am made of during that Sports Festival, I'll be noticed by anyone that's there. Though Ken, the possibilities of us fighting could be high, in fact I hope we do, and if that's the case, don't you dare take it easy on me."

He felt her warning running through him. She was quite serious about it as well, which made it all the more determined as well. Something like that, caused Kenji to feel wondering about what was going to happen in the future.

"Kacchan...but, you're my girlfriend, I don't want to hurt you."

Katsuki's hand travelled up Kenji's arm, and stroked it up and down gently.

"Yeah, and you're my boyfriend. But, this is about our dreams Ken, and I don't want you to ever hold back at me. Also, I want you to use your Death Quirk." Kenji lowered his eyes, so Katsuki pulled him closer to the young girl. "I know of your feelings for that Quirk, but I want you at your best. Lets use this time together, and train so you can control the output of that power. With your intelligence, you should be able to use it well. Trust me, Ken. I know you're able to get far with that Quirk, and I want you to do show your best side. And without your Death, I can't see what you're truly capable of. So, do it for me, alright? And I'll show you a few sides to me as well, Ken. I'll do anything you want..."

Kenji's cheeks burned red at the feeling and the sights of what she was saying.

"K-Kacchan, that's..."

While it seemed like Kenji wasn't so sure, Katsuki brought up something that had been in her mind for a little while.

"I saw those pictures in your house as well, people thought they were your cousins. Do you have any cousins?"

"Well, actually I do have cousins...heh, one of my cousins hates me."

"Why?"

Asking curiously, they continued walking together.

"Well, because he's jealous of my family, and Quirk and all that, now each time we see each other, he always tries to one up me. But, those people in the picture, they weren't my cousins."

"I see...so, they were..."

"Yeah, they were." He breathed out sadly. "They are...they were, important to me. Very much so. Now, I don't have them in my life anymore."

"...I see. Well, don't worry about it, I wont ask anymore. Lets go and get something to eat, and get to bed."

"Yeah, I'd like that Kacchan."

Katsuki smiled softly, and walked away with Kenji, while seeing the pained expression on his face, and had to wonder what had happened.

* * *

The next day, Kenji went off towards Tsuyu's house for the day that they would have together. He wore a normal buttoned up shirt, and ripped jeans combo, and casually walked around with his hand in his pocket.

While he didn't consider it a date, it seems Katsuki, Momo, Toru, and Mina did and decided to follow, dragging poor Jiro along for the ride, and Shoto turned up as well.

"Alright Jugs, I said get Earlobes because she can hear things, I didn't say bring Icy Hot bitch!"

Katsuki growled, while Kenji moved towards Tsuyu's house.

"I-I didn't! She just showed up!"

"Yes, because I believe I am checking out the competition."

Katsuki glared harder than ever before.

"She's not competition Icy Hot bitch, she's just a blip on the radar, that's all. Ken's doing it to humour her, that's all."

"Well, it seems that he looks dressed for the date~"

Mina cooed, watching Kenji move forward, and checked him out from behind.

"His clothes seem to be casual to me."

Jiro noted, but Mina shook her head.

"No, that's what he wants you to think! Actually, it is a bold statement, wearing such clothing. It means he's downplaying the fact that he's going on a date with the frog girl, even though he's totally going on a date with the frog girl."

"He's not going on a date with her!"

Katsuki yelled, while Momo watched on.

"I don't know...I think they could be going on a date together."

"Jugs! I thought you were on my side!"

"I-I am, but it seems to me that he is going on a date with her, and we shouldn't really interrupt that..."

"Go away if you want, but I'm going to keep following him and her, and see what they're going to do together."

Momo shook her head, as Toru spoke up.

"I'm following to make sure Kenji-kun is safe!"

"I am, interested to see what people do on dates."

Shoto added, Mina taking Jiro's hand.

"Come on Jiro-chan! Lets go!"

"W-Wait!"

Katsuki stormed forward, as Toru followed after her as well. Shoto hummed, as she walked forward, Mina catching Jiro, and pulled her forward.

Momo looked to see all of them going forward, and murmured "If they're all doing it." and decided to follow after them.

Then, Kenji arrived at Tsuyu's house, a lovely home from what he could tell. Walking closer to the door, the others watched as he went to knock on the door, but the door opened already to reveal a surprisingly dress wearing Tsuyu.

"H-Hey, Tsu-chan, y-you look...r-rather well~ N-Nice...ehehe...w-well, you're...erm...y-yeah, nice dress...y-you look..."

"You don't do this often, do you?"

Kenji scratched the back of his head at her blatant question.

"R-Right, that's right, I don't do this often. Is it that obvious?"

"I can tell, you look super nervous. You shouldn't be, we're classmates going out on a day together."

Katsuki's ground her teeth together, while the others watched on from afar.

"Hehe, you're always so calm, I don't know how you do that so well. But, I'm gonna try my best Tsu-chan! S-So, what do you want to do?"

Tsuyu shrugged her shoulders, and began walking forward, Kenji getting to the side of her, and smiled softly.

"I don't mind what we do together, but I'll definitely be paying for whatever it is that we end up doing together."

"E-Eh, but..."

"I said I'd do it because I want to repay you."

"Ehehe, but you don't have to repay me for anything at all."

"But, I must. At least, I have to do one thing for you as a repayment."

Kenji glanced behind him, seeing the gang follow them (trying to not be obvious but it was), and then towards Tsuyu once more.

"Well, I like ice cream~ We could get one, and then that would be good enough for me."

"Ice cream...okay ribbit. That seems fair."

Kenji smiled, and they walked off together into the city.

* * *

Once getting into said city, Tsuyu went to go and buy ice cream while Kenji waited, casually glancing to the others.

" _They really aren't making it hard for me to notice them. I don't know how Tsu-chan feels about this though. Maybe she wanted us to be alone. I'd feel bad if this is making her feel bad._ "

Kenji thought to himself and waited for Tsuyu.

Soon she came back with some ice cream, and hopped beside him. Taking the ice cream, he began licking it slowly, while she did the same with her own.

"My, this is amazing ice cream Tsu-chan~"

"Is it that good? I don't know, I'm used to it, I come here all the time, I know the vendor well, so he usually gives it me half price."

"Aah, I see. That's a handy person to know~"

Tsuyu adopts a slight smile as Jiro listens in intently.

"What did he say then Earlobes!?"

Jiro winced at Katsuki's loud voice.

"He said, stop screaming in my ear!"

She yelled back, causing Katsuki to tighten her hand.

"Listen you..."

"No, you listen. If you want me to hear what they're saying, then let me hear what they're saying and stop yelling in my ear!"

Katsuki felt triggered, but Jiro went back to listening what was going on.

"Tsu-chan, I have to ask why you wanted to go out with me exactly. Besides repaying me for something you didn't have to."

"Because I find you quite fun Kenji-chan."

Tsuyu confessed as if it was nothing, surprising him.

"Really?"

"Yes, you're quite quirky, and I like that about you."

"A-Ah I see. Honestly, I like your brute honesty, you say it how it is and what's on your mind. I want to be a little more like that. I tend to keep things back."

"So I've noticed."

Kenji chuckled as Tsuyu's lips curled upwards ever so slightly.

Jiro relayed the message to the others, Katsuki tightening her eyes.

"Ooh my God, they're bonding over such things..."

"Is it so bad if they do bond? Wouldn't it be better? Don't you want Ken-chan happy?"

"Of course I do, I just don't want to lose my position as his girlfriend in the process thank you very much."

Katsuki answered Momo swiftly, as Toru cupped her hands around Mina's arm.

"Mina-chan, if Tsu-chan can do it, we can too!"

"I know, right? We've got this, we'll go on a double date with him~"

Katsuki shot them a death glare, while Shoto folded her arms.

"So, apart of the mating ritual is to have conversations about the other, I understand. Perhaps I should do that as well..."

"You do not come onto my Ken!"

Katsuki stepped forward as she said, though Kenji continued on with his conversation with Tsuyu.

"Lately, I've been thinking about something Kenji-chan, and that's to do with you actually. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure, go ahead."

He didn't have a problem with Tsuyu asking, so he sat back and waited for her to reply.

"Yes, the first question is, if someone came onto you, how would you respond?"

"C-Came onto...a-as in..."

"Yes, they began flirting with you."

Kenji gave her an odd look while Katsuki's eyes flared.

"Well...I don't know, not many people come onto me...no one really does...well, if you don't count Mt Lady-san and Midnight-sensei..."

"Not even Bakugo-chan?"

"No, she just tells me to strip or to kiss her or she slaps my butt, we don't flirt, we just act on our desires."

Kenji answered calmly, and as Jiro passed on the message, while blushing, Katsuki nodded her head along with that answer.

"It's true."

"You really shouldn't be so rough with Ken-chan though."

Momo advised, Katsuki tossing her a glare.

"Some of us shouldn't be so obvious with our feelings either."

"W-Whaaaaaa!? N-No! I'm not obvious about anything! M-My feelings are just that, my feelings!"

She cried out, while Mina giggled.

"So, Kenji-kun likes it when girls are demanding huh~?"

"I know Mina-chan! We have to do more of that!"

Toru yelled out, hugging Mina who did the same.

Shoto on the other hand wrote down 'Be more aggressive with feelings.' within her book that had Kenji's name on the front, something that pissed off Katsuki.

Jiro shuddered, and just did as she needed to do.

"I see, that's how it is Kenji-chan. Okay, my next question is, have you decided your Hero name yet?"

"Ehehe, well, that's a long way off yet, I haven't thought about it."

"I've decided mine. But, I'm embarrassed to say it."

Kenji bent his head down with a slight chuckle escaping his mouth.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. What is it if you don't mind me asking?"

Tsuyu developed a small blush on her cheeks as she poked her fingers together.

"Rainy Season Hero, Froppy."

Kenji blinked.

He did it again.

He did it for the third time, and then gushed.

"Awwwwww! That's so adorable Froppy-chan~ I'd definitely support anyone with such a cute sounding name~"

Tsuyu's cheeks became more intense with a blush as he leaned closer.

"Kenji-chan...unexpectedly, you have become a little more mysterious."

"What can I say? I love that name~ I can't think of anything for me."

"I've got a name for you, if you want to know?" Kenji shrugged for her to continue. "How about, Harem Hero, Loki~"

"H-Harem Hero Loki…? W-Why Loki...and why Harem?!"

"Because, Kenji-chan is a mischievous man, like the trickster God Loki, hence why I thought that would be cool. And Harem, because of the obvious with the girls over there following us on our day out together."

Kenji sweat dropped, seeing Tsuyu having figured it out.

Kenji turned his head, and they ducked into the bushes, but it was obvious they were there. Shoto didn't even bother hiding and just casually waved, Kenji doing the same back with an awkward face.

"If Harem Hero doesn't work, how about the Samsara Hero."

"Samsara huh...that's the cycle of death and rebirth, isn't it?"

Tsuyu inclined her head, which gave Kenji a few things to think about, and seeing how intelligent she was, brought out a new side to Tsuyu he wasn't expecting.

"Right, that's what you are. You are Samsara, you are death, and rebirth, or life as you might like to think, and I think that along with Loki would be cool. It's just my thoughts on the matter. And if not Loki, just Ken or Kenji would be cool, Samsara Hero Ken sounds good ribbit." Kenji got into thought as he licked his ice cream, but some appeared on his nose. Tsuyu, using her long tongue, licked the ice cream off his nose, and caused his body to shiver, while Katsuki and Toru along with Mina became enraged. "Sorry, I just wished to annoy them over there, and free ice cream, you taste good."

She finished off, making him develop an unsure blush, while Jiro was blushing massively.

"THAT BITCH! SHE JUST LICKED HIM! THAT DAMN TONGUE AS WELL! WHAT THE HELL FROG BITCH!? ONE DEAD FROG COMING RIGHT UP!"

Katsuki went to charge, but Shoto froze her in place, making her scream.

"Please don't disrupt them Bakugo-san, I'm currently doing research for when Mikami-kun and I go out together."

"SCREW YOU! YOU AREN'T EVER GETTING THE CHANCE TO GO OUT WITH KEN!"

Shoto didn't listen and left her frozen, to a place where she couldn't use her Quirk to free herself.

Momo looked between them and then back towards Kenji, and smiled awkwardly.

Kenji on the other hand, lowered his eyes.

"Tsu-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"About the girls over there...you don't feel sad that they're hanging around, right? Because this was supposed to be us, I just want you to feel as comfortable as you can."

Tsuyu looked towards the girls, and then towards Kenji.

"Honestly, I wish we were alone. I'd prefer that."

"I see...then alone we shall be."

Kenji took to his feet, and dragged Tsuyu up with him.

"Kenji-chan, wh-what are we doing?"

Tsuyu questioned, feeling his hand linked with her own.

"We're going to be alone. I said I'd take you out, and if you want to be alone, then we'll be alone. I'm sure Kacchan will chew me out later, but I'll just let her touch my butt, she seems happy when she does that, and I'll make it up to the others somehow. Today, it is just me and you, okay?"

Tsuyu's cheeks continued to turn pink, and gave a surprisingly shy nod, considering she isn't usually the type to be shy at all.

"Yes, I'd like that, Samsara Hero Kenji-chan~"

"Then, come on Rainy Season Hero Froppy-chan, lets go~"

Turning away from the others, hand in hand, Kenji and Tsuyu began running down the street, to the everlasting surprise of the others.

"Hey! They're running away! Come on! Lets get them!"

Katsuki blasted out of the ice, and rocketed herself towards the pair. Kenji turned back to see Katsuki's raging eyes heading towards Tsuyu. The young boy turned back to see Tsuyu hopping along quite fast.

"Geez, she's really determined."

Tsuyu calmly states, despite the situation they were in.

Kenji's eyes went towards her, and gave a slight smile.

"Kacchan, you don't have to follow us~"

"Yes I do!"

Continuously, she set off explosion after explosion to rocket herself towards Kenji and Tsuyu. The pair glanced at one another, and then nodded.

"Here! Tsu-chan!"

Grabbing Tsuyu's hand, he threw her upwards as high as he could, where she latched onto a building. Then, using her long tongue, she shot it for Kenji, wrapped it around his body and threw him to the top of the roof, something that antagonized Katsuki.

"Oi! Women of the alliance against frog bitch! Aren't you supposed to be helping out as well?!"

She yelled to Jiro, Momo, Shoto (reluctantly), and Mina along with Toru (who weren't as reluctant as the first three). All of them gave her a weird look, but sighed, and nodded, as Kenji wrapped some Life chains around Tsuyu, and brought her to the top, where they began running again.

Upon getting to the roof, Kenji and Tsuyu saw the next roof top, so they put strength into their legs, easier for Tsuyu than Kenji, and jumped to the next roof top. Tsuyu made it easily while Kenji managed to barely make it, Tsuyu using her tongue to capture him before he'd fall down to the ground.

"That's a handy trick, Kenji-chan."

Tsuyu praised, Kenji chuckled happily.

"Sorry Ken-chan!"

Momo came behind Kenji with a net by using a long metal pole to make herself go to that height, and threw it towards Kenji, but Tsuyu whipped her tongue out and knocked it away, as Kenji placed his hand outwards, and made a dazzling light with his Life energy, dazing Momo for the briefest of moments, Tsuyu knocking her back with her tongue.

"Sorry Momo-chan, I know Kacchan is kinda forcing you."

She giggled awkwardly, and he jumped off the roof with Tsuyu.

"This is quite fun Kenji-chan~"

Tsuyu sang out, as Kenji allowed Life to dance by his feet, which turned into a barrier, a stepping stone for them, allowing Kenji and Tsuyu to land peacefully on said ground, but, they were met with Mina and Toru as well.

"Hey Kenji-kun! Tsu-chan! I'm sorry but we have to stop you now~"

"Yeah, we have to get you now~"

Toru ran forward, but Tsuyu saw her clothing so wrapped her tongue around her body, and lifted her up.

"I've got her Kenji-chan!"

"Good, then I'll get Mina-san!"

Mina raised her arms, and made her acid come out. Kenji got into a fighting style, as Toru kicked outwards.

"Ooh come on Tsu-chan! Let me down!"

"No, ribbit."

Tsuyu said it as Kenji took off running for Mina. Mina reacted with her acid and flung small spheres of it towards Kenji.

"I really hope you've lowered the viscosity and solubility of the acid you're throwing at me!"

Kenji spoke up, as he dodged one of the spheres sent for him. But Mina played around, throwing even more towards him. Using his quick movements, he launches himself upwards, and lands on the wall, where Mina threw some more acid, but he pushed off the wall, and launches himself towards her like a bullet.

"Come on! Don't do this to me Kenji-kun!"

Mina cried, as Toru tried to get away, but Tsuyu kept her captive pretty easily.

"Sorry Mina-san, but Tsu-chan wants to be alone, and we'll be alone!"

"Waaaaah!"

Mina tried a desperate attack, throwing her acid all over the place, but Kenji raised his hand and made a barrier of Life energy. However, the acid was strong, and began melting the barrier away, but that's all Kenji needed, pushing forward, and got within her safe zone, grabbing her hands and pulling out a seed.

"This is where it ends."

The seed he pulled out made a vine, and bound her hands together, as Tsuyu drops Toru on the ground near Kenji who did the same thing once more, binding her hands together, and made her whine out cutely.

"Kenji-kun, I didn't know you wanted to do bondage, I'm okay with that~"

Kenji's cheeks turned slightly red at the suggestive tone Toru used, Mina licking her lips.

"I know, Kenji-kun is a bad boy. Look what he's done Toru-chan, he's bound us like this. This boy is bad, he's going to punish us~"

"W-What…?"

While Kenji tried to make sense of it, Tsuyu strolled over, and poked his face.

"Kenji-chan, we can talk bondage later, we need to leave right now before the heavy hitters come."

Kenji turned to Tsuyu with a red face, but Tsuyu looked on normally.

"R-Right, lets go." Kenji took Tsuyu's hand and turned around. "Sorry Mina-san, Hagakure-san, see you later~"

Kenji sang out, and ran...but, it wasn't meant to be, as a giant wall of ice came before them and blocked off their paths. Then, a few seconds later, Shoto jumps down along with Momo, Katsuki and a reluctant Jiro as well, all blocking the paths.

"Wow, they seem very determined, ribbit."

Kenji looked on as Shoto moved closer.

"I am sorry Mikami-kun, but we have to block your path now. It seems your girlfriend is acting crazy again."

"Shut up you little cow!"

Katsuki growled, while Jiro looked down at the ground.

"I just want to say that I was dragged into this and I have no qualms with you two going out together."

"Duly noted."

Jiro nodded at Kenji as Momo hugged her upper body.

"Ken-chan, as you said, I didn't want to do this, she made me."

Jabbing a finger at Katsuki, the young woman shook her head angrily.

"Shut up Jugs, and help out."

Kenji looked between them, and then Tsuyu, who looked a little down.

Seeing that she was down and probably wanted to be alone, he inhaled.

"By the way Bakugo-chan, when you and Kenji-chan get home tonight, what are you going to be doing?"

"Tsu-chan?"

Tsuyu leaned closer to the confused Kenji and murmured "Just watch." which made him nod silently.

"Well, of course we'll be making out obviously."

"Yeah, but didn't you say that if anyone else tried, you wouldn't let them?"

Momo developed an annoyed face, while Katsuki smirked.

"Damn straight."

"What!? B-But you said that if I helped you, I'd be able to do things as well!"

Katsuki turned towards Momo, bemused.

"I said that maybe you could, there were no guarantees."

"Hmmmm, if that's the case, then that means you'll also step in my way if I wish to pursue Mikami-kun?"

Katsuki's enraged eyes turned to Shoto as Kenji and Tsuyu slowly moved backwards together.

"That's damn right Icy Hot bitch! Seriously, you're the worst one! You flirt, constantly! And when you aren't flirting, you're touching him! You do realize that he's taken by me, right!?"

"Well, Mikami-sensei said that it would be fine if...what is the word..."

"Harem?"

Toru added, Shoto nodding.

"Yes, that." Shoto looked back to Katsuki as Mina and Toru stormed over to the women. "If that happens, then we all have a fair shot, not just you. First doesn't always equal best."

"Heh, in this case it does. Because I'll be taking Ken's virginity!"

""In your dreams!""

Mina and Toru yelled, while Momo put her hands together.

"I-I mean, Ken-chan and I could do something one day...I'd be okay with that..."

"Hmmmm, virginity...that has to do with intercourse, I wonder what that would be like?"

"Keep wondering bitch!"

Katsuki snapped at Shoto but she showed a cold face.

"However, if that is the case, then I would like to share that experience with Mikami-kun. He is the only man that I acknowledge as worthy."

At this point, Kenji and Tsuyu slipped out of the alleyway and ran away, but the others hadn't noticed besides Jiro, who didn't want to do this anymore.

"Hahaha, you're actually funny sometimes. You know that?"

"No, I wasn't aware of that Bakugo-san."

Katsuki ground her teeth together.

"Well, Ken and I are going to be having sex first. Isn't that right Keeee..." Looking towards his direction, they realized he was gone. "Keeeeeeeeeeen?! That frog bitch stole him away! Damn it all! I really hate that girl!"

"If you weren't so confrontational, we could have caught him."

Mina butted in, Katsuki showing an aggressive expression.

"And if you didn't lube everything up then we would have caught him easily."

"Did you just say lube!? It is acid, not lube!"

"Keep telling yourself that!"

"She's right, you argue with everyone too much, that's why we lost him."

Momo butted in, making Katsuki feel more anger.

"You stay out of this Jugs, don't think I've forgotten how you've tried to steal my Ken away from me. If you want me to agree to allow you with him, you better be on my side."

Momo didn't know what to say, while Shoto hummed.

"The next date Mikami-kun goes on, I'll be that person."

"You will not!"

Toru angrily yelled, Mina nodding as Jiro cried softly to herself.

"She's right, Kenji-kun is taking myself, and Toru-chan out to a date now! That's how it is!"

"Tch, it's because of you fools that we lost him as we did."

""It's not our faults! It's Todoroki-chan's fault!""

Shoto's eyes narrowed upon them.

"And why is it my fault? If anything, it is Jiro-san's fault."

"Wait!? What!? Why is it my fault!? It should be Yaoyorozu-san's fault since she didn't capture them with her net!"

"H-Hey! It isn't my fault at all! It isn't!"

The girls began to argue about who's fault it was, but Katsuki butted in.

"Stop it all of you! Now, we all know who's fault this is!"

[Yes we do…]

The girls all looked to Katsuki, but Katsuki turned towards Toru.

"It is the Ghosts fault."

Toru gasped loudly.

"What?! Why is it my fault!?"

"Because you're a Ghost! Couldn't you have haunted them or something!?"

"I am not a Ghost! I am invisible thank you very much! I'm not dead!"

"I don't know about that, Ghosts look like you."

"You don't know what I look like though!"

"Exactly! Because you're a Ghost!"

Toru whined while Mina comforted her, Momo giving Katsuki a disappointed look, while Jiro began laughing, Shoto on the other hand just glanced to the side in an awkward feeling.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Tsuyu and Kenji pant as they sit down on a nearby wall, having found themselves in the shopping district.

"Wow Tsu-chan, that was cool, playing them off against one another. Good thing too, we couldn't have taken those two back there together, too powerful."

"I know, crazy powerful together huh ribbit ."

Kenji wiped his brow, his eyes staying on Tsuyu.

"We're alone now Tsu-chan. Is this what you wanted?"

"Y...Yes, I think this would be better."

"Good, then lets go somewhere fun~"

Tsuyu tilted her head, but followed after Kenji anyway, and walked beside him, to enjoy their day out together.

* * *

As the day came to a close, Kenji walked Tsuyu back home, where he saw Tsuyu seemingly looking unsure about something. He moved closer towards her, and placed a hand on her head, making her cheeks turn slightly red, as they neared her house.

"Tsu-chan, despite what has happened, did you have a good time? You know, with the escaping the girls, and what not?"

Tsuyu slightly nodded.

"I feel like we've had a good time together. Though we have the Sports Festival soon, I feel good that we had a normal time together."

"Hehe, thanks, Tsu-chan-"

"Kenji-chan, would it be okay if I tell you something?"

Kenji paused, and nodded.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Honestly...today has been a very fun day."

"Really…? With me?"

"Yes, it has been the best fun day I've had in a long time. After the Villains attack, I felt unnerved. But, now I feel more relaxed. And it is thanks to you. You might not think you did anything spectacular today, but you chose to spend the entire day with me, it was the best."

Kenji's cheeks turned slightly red as Tsuyu's did as well.

"W-Well, I am glad that I could help you with that Tsu-chan. Honestly, I've been feeling unnerved since the whole Grim Reaper incident. I feel glad that everyone's beginning to accept me...I just don't like how they were all placed in danger. People say it isn't my fault, but on some level, I feel like it is."

Tsuyu saw the eyes of the young man and how torn he was, so Tsuyu took his hand with her own and held it tightly.

"Kenji-chan has nothing to worry about."

"But..."

"Maybe you might be tired of hearing this, but during that day, you saved us. I couldn't of been more surprised when it was happening. You directed us the best you could, despite most being against it. It impressed me...and of course, when you saved my life. Using your Death Quirk, something I know you totally despise, to save someone like me..."

"Hey, someone like you is pretty cool Tsu-chan."

Tsuyu's cheeks burned even more red, as they continued walking, this time hand in hand.

"By the way Kenji-chan."

"Y-Yeah?"

"I think I understand why Bakugo-chan likes you."

"Eh?"

Tsuyu leaned closer to Kenji's face, and lightly pecked his face with her lips, making his cheeks burn even more.

"Because you're very kind. No matter what else happens, always be as kind as you are now."

"...Y-Yeah, of course Tsu-chan, I can do that."

Tsuyu fiddled with her thumbs, stopping outside of her house.

"I'd like to do this again sometime ribbit."

"Awwww, your ribbit thing is so adorable~ Of course, we can do this again, I had a really good time."

Tsuyu suddenly felt a bout of shyness come over her, and turn her eyes to her house. Whispering "Until next time." she bolted for her door in a cute manner, opening and closing the door, while Kenji watched on with a smile, glad that he had such a good time that day.

* * *

One night, Kenji began training with Himiko in secret. The girl seemed so happy as she trained with him, how she was charging towards him, and swung out, where he learned how to dodge incoming attacks from her.

"That's good Kenji-kun, your reaction speed is getting better!"

She said, jumping upwards, and came charging down towards him. He pulls backwards, avoiding the slash from Himiko, and then directed a punch towards her, only for her to push it away from her body, grab his arm and fling him over her body, landing on the ground.

He landed with a thud, and it made him cringe, as Himiko got on top of him, and ran her fake knife up and down his body. The coldness of her hand on his chest as well, which was open due to what Himiko had done, made him shiver.

"My, you're very toned for a guy your age, you're so cute though~"

Kenji's cheeks turned slightly red at the touch and words of Himiko.

"A-Ah, you're running your finger up and down my body..."

Himiko didn't care, and continued touching his chest.

"By the way, this cute scar you have. It came from Grim Reaper, right?" Kenji's eyes lowered, but Himiko giggled. "I really like it~"

"Y-You do?"

Himiko inclined her head.

"That's right, I really do. I think it makes you have edge. By the way, can I ask about Grim Reaper? You seem to hate him. I was just wondering why you hold such anger for him? Please, could you tell me Kenji-kun~?"

Her finger continued going up and down his body. Each little touch sent shivers through his entire body, and each little movement of her hips on his own made him feel as if he was going to give in. What he was going to give, he didn't know. But he knew she definitely was quite the feisty young woman.

"Because I do hate him. He's done too many things that I can't forgive. He's a monster, and he's ruined my life. Even just before, he threatened my classmates, and he also used his powers on me...I'd never use my Quirk on my future children...it's just so wrong."

"Well, maybe he was trying to teach you a lesson~"

"What kind of lesson could that have been? My Father is going to attack me even if I am his son?"

Kenji spoke up, but Himiko tilted her head to the side with a cute expression on her face.

"Well, it shows that it could be a lesson in fighting. Maybe he was showing what an end goal for you could be, and that could be the Villain known as Grim Reaper. One day, you'll probably have to face him and become a stronger person, you know? He was just giving you the incentive to fight him, wasn't he?"

"...Well, he doesn't need to give me incentive, I've got enough of that for him right now. I want him to be punished for what he's done."

"Punished huh? Are you going to bleed him Kenji-kun? Are you going to kill him~?"

"I wouldn't do that...rather, I am going to have him be punished, and be arrested for what he has done. That's all I want in the end, don't worry about such things though...erm, even after the time we've spent together, you aren't going to tell me your name?"

Himiko was about to answer, when a new voice came forward.

"Isn't it rude when people don't talk to you, isn't it Kenji?"

Kenji's eyes lit up, and immediately, chains of Life erupted, and spread outwards. Very fast, the chains wrapped around Grim Reaper who appeared, and held him tightly, Kenji's eyes blazing very hard.

"Grim Reaper! How dare you show yourself here!?"

Himiko looked on and held her knife out, pretending to turn on Grim Reaper.

"Yeah, that's not nice, Mr Reaper! Kenji-kun is too cute, and doesn't want to see you! Bad man!"

Grim Reaper held a slightly bemused face, as he stretched his fingers, unleashing a burst of Death energy, and destroyed the life chains that Kenji had made, and from the shock wave, blew back the young boy, and he fell onto his butt.

"Kenji...whoever you are young girl, it has been a little while, hasn't it? Kenji...not the girl, not seen you before."

Himiko looked around casually, while Kenji's eyes glared hard towards her.

"You...what do you want? Come to finish me off, have you? Didn't get your thrill enough last time, did you?"

Grim Reaper tossed a hand to the side, and moved closer.

"Nah, I haven't come to do something like that. I've just come to see you, of course. You are my son."

"I don't consider you my Father, Father's don't do what you've done to me."

Grim Reaper's expression didn't change, but his eyes slightly lowered.

"Accept it or not, that's how it is. But, it is depressing that you aren't using your Death Quirk. With it, you could be so much greater than you are now."

"…I don't need that power to become strong. You proved that the other day-"

"As I recall, you used that power to save that frog looking girl, didn't you?" Kenji's eyes glared forward. "Also, you used it to fight that Nomu as well. To help your cute Mother as well. Speaking of, Hikari is looking as adorable as always, she always was a very powerful young woman. And she hasn't changed a bit...well, she did want to strike me down, so that's something."

"Don't talk about Mom! And why are you...no, why did you attack the USJ anyway!? Just a come out party, is that it!?"

Grim Reaper ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I did it because I wanted the Nomu for about a fourth of the reason honestly."

"And what are the other three fourths exactly?"

Kenji demanded, while Himiko watched on with a grin.

"Well, one was because I wanted the Nomu for my own reasons, the second third was because I wished to see All Might once more and have a fight with him, and see where his diminished power stood, and-"

"W-What do you mean about All Might?"

Kenji feigned innocence, but Grim Reaper snickered while Himiko watched on.

"You and I both know what's going on with him, and the current holder of One For All is Izuku Midoriya, and he's your friend, isn't he?"

"I wont let you touch him you bastard!"

Grim Reaper wagged his finger.

"Now, no need for language like that. And I don't have any intentions of hurting Izuku Midoriya, he doesn't currently interest me. When he begins using One For All as his own and becomes stronger, maybe he might become interesting. As he is, he isn't suited to become interesting to me."

Kenji warily looked at him, and carefully considered his questions.

"...How do you know about that Quirk exactly?"

"Heh, All Might and I were friends once, he told me about it, and I know a few things about it as well. And I saw that boy as well, how he uses the Quirk, the Quirk is quite unique Kenji, did you know? The one who made that Quirk, is someone that I revile."

"Someone...made that Quirk?"

It kind of made sense to Kenji, considering what he had seen with it before. He was willing to believe many things about that.

"In a manner of speaking yes, because he passed on a Quirk, and then it combined with another, to make what is known as One For All. You will hear about it in the future, but that's how it is. Fascinating, no? Also, I have to add, All Might should have given you the Quirk."

"I didn't want it."

Grim Reaper curled his lips upwards in a creepy manner.

"And why is that?"

"Because, I want to show the world my own power, that's why."

"Are you sure it isn't for another reason?"

Kenji narrowed his eyes.

"What are you..."

"All Might, he ignored you for years, right?" Kenji hated to admit it, but he was right. "Maybe he had another reason to offer-"

"I already know why he offered me the Quirk, and what his intentions really were, I'm not an idiot. Even if he...he still never sliced me down."

Reaper cocked his head.

"Indeed, he didn't."

Kenji folded his arms angrily.

"Now, what was the last reason you were there at that day? After that, you can leave."

Grim Reaper chuckled light heartedly, as Himiko held back her own.

"My, you're spunky, I like that. Alright, the third, was because I wished to see my family as well."

"...What family are you talking about? You didn't have any there."

Grim Reaper didn't seem all that bothered about that, though Kenji said it with a coldness that surprised even Grim Reaper.

"Well, I do because you are my son. And I have come here to tell you that as well. Because, one day, things are going to get very hazardous for us. What I said about in the USJ is true. Maybe they have accepted you, the class that is. But, what's never going to change is the public perception of you, and you'll see it as well. I have heard that the Sports Festival is happening. Aaah, I remember when I was a kid and did that. I won the Sports Festival, all three times. Heh, it always pissed others off when I won. And I am sure you'll carry on the tradition of winning the Sports Festival."

"...I'll win with my Life Quirk, not Death."

"But, why limit yourself? Is it because of me? Or, is it because you think others are going to change their minds if you don't use it?" Kenji's eyebrows lowered. "It is, isn't it? It isn't going to change, use it, or don't. One way, you're limiting yourself. The other way, you're freeing yourself. That's who you are."

"And what are you exactly?"

Grim Reaper opened his arms, and grinned wildly.

"I am, quite the mysterious guy. I'm a Villain, though I'm not one because I want to be one. It is necessary."

"...Was it necessary for her to die as well?"

Grim Reaper lowered his eyebrows, an ache of pain coming over his face.

"That's..."

"Was it necessary to cut me down with your scythe when I was trying to stop you? Was it necessary to break Mom's heart? Was it necessary to make him leave as well? If you gave a shit about us, then you wouldn't of left us! You say we're family, well you abandoned this family long ago for your own selfishness and left us behind to pick up the pieces from your mistakes! We don't need you! So, what is it that you want!?"

"…I hadn't realized I had caused you great sadness."

Kenji turned his head to the side, and showed some tears in his eyes, as Himiko looked on, then moved closer, and gave him a surprise hug.

"...You don't realize what your actions have caused us. Mom... Me as well...everyday, I live with everyone's hate for you, directed at me, like I have any influence to control you at all. I remember that night...she died... Irina...because of me...Daisuke's gone, I don't even know if he's alive...and now, every time I walk out of the house, I'm constantly reminded about you, and your Quirk running through my veins. Every single day, someone threatens me, tries to attack me or tries to anyway, all because of this power inside of me. I couldn't control that I was born with this Quirk, yet I'm assaulted for it on a near daily basis, verbally, or physically. And you broke Mom's heart...she doesn't even talk about Irina and Daisuke anymore, she's trying to protect me from feeling it, but I feel it everyday, I'm reminded it because of this Quirk. You don't understand what sadness you've caused, the pain and the despair we've felt for years...you're so brilliant, you're so intelligent, and very powerful. But, you don't get human emotions, do you?"

"No, I understand it enough to get by, and I am sorry for what you think is true."

"...What I think is true?"

"What you believe to be true. It might not be what you think it is. This world, doesn't like people like us Kenji, the world that we live in now is very flawed. And when you learn the truth of what happened that night, you'll understand my anger, my rage for what has happened. What really happened to Irina."

"Truth...what happened to Irina..."

"All comes to those who wait, Kenji." Kenji didn't exactly like that. "For now, I didn't come to argue with you, I came to give you something."

"I don't want anything off you."

Grim Reaper hummed, and took out a book. Kenji didn't quite understand what it was that was in the book.

But, Grim Reaper tossed it to the ground in front of Kenji.

"That book contains a few ideas about the Death Quirk I am sure you'll find fascinating, and some to use in conjunction with your Life Quirk. And if not, then at least I didn't waste my time in seeing you. In the future Kenji, you'll come to understand why I do what I do. For now, just remember my son, don't allow anyone to abuse your kindness, I had to learn that the hard way. People said they'd be there for me...when I knew the truth in the end, these fools are misguided, because they have Quirk's. And as I said, the Hero system is flawed. They look at people like you and see you as evil...even before I did what I did."

Kenji watched as Grim Reaper pulled away.

He had many things he wanted to say.

But, his voice failed him immensely.

He didn't know what to do, what to say, or how to feel either.

All he could do was breathe slowly, and try and regain his breath once more.

Even then, that didn't seem to help all that much, even if it was crazy on what was happening before him.

"...I don't..."

"My son, don't worry about it now. I'm going for the moment, but I'll be back in the future. Do me proud, and use that Death Quirk of yours. Use it in unique ways as well that I couldn't. Your Life and Death, it is a magnificent Quirk, I do wonder where you're going to be able to take it in the future."

Kenji was paralysed with fear, and rage as Grim Reaper took to the sky and left. Himiko watched on, and then turned to Kenji who was currently in her arms, much to her everlasting delight of course, she did enjoy this after all.

Kenji looked at the book that he had dropped, and opened it up to see some advice.

He, didn't understand why Grim Reaper would do this.

Was it to make Kenji strong for his own goals?

Was it for another reason?

He didn't know at all.

"Are you okay Kenji-kun?"

Himiko stroked his hair as she asked, Kenji breathed in hard.

"...I don't know, I don't understand what he was saying. What truth is there…? What am I supposed to know…? There's something going on and I don't like it...I want to know what's going on...but, erm...thanks for staying here...most people would have run away at top speeds."

Himiko waved her hand.

"No worries, he doesn't scare me~"

"R-Right, you must be tough as nails because he scares me."

Himiko giggled, and ran her hand through his hair, trying her best to not squeal.

"Hehehe, don't worry about him Kenji-kun~ You'll be able to beat him one day~"

"T-Thanks. I wish I could thank you for staying here with me."

Himiko's eyes shone, and she put her hands together, getting very close to Kenji.

"Can you pet my head!?"

"H-Head petting?"

Himiko nodded, her cheeks turning redder, and her eyes gleaming brightly.

"That's right! I've always wanted to feel your hand on the top of my head! Of course, I'd like to take your virginity, but barring that, a head pet would be good! And then we could kiss, and take off one another's clothes, where I could see your deliciously tight body, and your rippling muscles as well as your cute-"

"I'll pet your head!"

Kenji finished off, his cheeks burning red, and his breathing laboured at how sensual she sounded.

"Thank you Kenji-kun! Please pet away~"

Himiko pulled closer, and laid her head on his chest. Her eyes went towards his expectingly. He didn't exactly understand why it seemed important to her. But he went along with it, and his hand petted her on the head, Himiko falling into a state of total bliss, while Kenji looked at the book once more, and wondered if he should even read it.

* * *

After a week and a half of training, Kenji and Shoto walk out of the battle arena that they were using, and he stretched his arm, while she rotated her shoulder. Katsuki wasn't there, since her Mother had called her for something, even though she disliked it, she left Shoto and Kenji on their own.

"My, that was a work out Todoroki-san."

Kenji said, wiping the sweat off his face.

"Yes, I have to admit, it is becoming harder to freeze your Life ability, you've come along way with that."

"Hehe, you too Todoroki-san, your ice attacks are fast, and your freezing is fantastic, I couldn't praise you more~"

"...If you keep praising me, I might have to become even more serious."

"Serious, about what?"

"About the Sports Festival. Our fight is going to happen, for certain. Though as we spend time together, I have to admit that I wouldn't like to strike you."

Kenji was surprised, as before in the Battle Trial, she seemed to be okay with striking him.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I find it weird, I've never thought about it before. Even other classmates, I have decided if I have to, I would take them down in a fight. Of course, that isn't me suggesting that I would want to fight them, but if I needed too, then I would. You however, I feel uneasy about, and I wouldn't want to strike you with my ice. Though I have done before...I don't understand it myself."

"I see...so, when thinking about striking me, that makes you feel uneasy."

Shoto nodded slowly as they continued walking.

"Yes, that's right. Perhaps I could learn more about this feeling and understand why that is."

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure you could Todoroki-san. By the way, during the Sports Festival, I've found out what our first task is."

"My, you are quite investigative, aren't you?"

Kenji adopts a large smile.

"But of course~ It is within me to find out these things after all. Yes, the first match we're supposed to be doing is a run, like an obstacle race, as much as I heard. All of us going for the same goal. Though after that, I don't know what's supposed to be happening, they're keeping it under wraps this time."

"I see, that's quite useful information..."

Suddenly, as she spoke, her face dropped down, Kenji not understanding why that was.

"Are you alright?"

"...No, I'm not alright."

Kenji sensed the tone, and it was filled with anger. Not for him, but for something else entirely.

He looked at her face, seeing that she was looking at something hard.

His eyes followed the place where she was looking, and saw that Endeavour was stood there, looking towards Kenji and Shoto with mixed feelings.

"...I see. Your Father. You want to avoid speaking to him? We can always find another way around."

"There's no point, we'll just walk right past him, and ignore anything that he might have to say."

Kenji wasn't so sure, but he followed after Shoto. Endeavour looked on towards them as they walked closer, and then once becoming close enough, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Shoto, and Demon."

Shoto's eyes shot Endeavour a hard glare.

"Don't call him a Demon you bastard."

Kenji was shocked at how cold, and low her tone was.

But, Endeavour didn't hold back.

"Shoto, training with the enemy? Haven't I raised you better than that?"

"You didn't raise me at all you bastard. Don't talk to me, and don't talk to Mikami-kun either."

Shoto coldly stated, and walked forward. Endeavour didn't look pleased with that at all, and Kenji could see the flames dancing around his skin.

Kenji looked between them and then followed after her.

"You, Demon."

Kenji paused, as did Shoto.

"What do you want Endeavour-san?"

"That isn't how you speak to your superiors Demon." Kenji narrowed his eyes as did Shoto. "But, I have been thinking, and while you have an evil Quirk, I have been opened to the idea of you and Shoto having a relationship. Together, you'd make very powerful offspring-"

"What are you saying?" Shoto demanded harshly. "Did you just presume we're going to be together, and have children...and even if we did, why would that be anything to do with you? If Mikami-kun and I have a relationship, or don't, is not your business."

"I see, still holding such childish anger towards me. My masterpiece, you truly are quite stubborn, but during the Sports Festival, you'll have to use your fire to beat this Demon. You will prove to be better than this Demon."

Kenji looked on and saw Shoto's hand tightening angrily. Usually, she didn't display many emotions. But, right now, it seemed like she was holding anger in the palm of her hand.

Realizing what he should do, he walked towards Shoto, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Todoroki-san, I'll walk you home."

"...I'd much prefer to go to your home right now, if that's permitted?"

Kenji saw the annoyance that was on Endeavour's face, while Shoto seemed to really dislike being in his Father's presence.

"Ah erm...y-yes, if that's what you want."

"It is. Let us go."

Kenji looked towards Endeavour and saw his anger filled eyes being sent towards Kenji. He turned to see Shoto already walking off, so he went to follow after her, but it seemed to be stopped at that moment in time.

"Hey, Demon boy. Stop for a second."

Kenji paused once again, and turned to face him.

"What?"

"You, are inferior to Shoto, do you understand that?" Kenji didn't say anything as he listened. "You are also someone who holds power, however disgusting that might be, and Shoto will have to unleash her fire to beat you."

"What Todoroki-san does is her choice, if she does or doesn't, you shouldn't force it out of her."

Endeavour's eyes narrowed.

"What did you just say?"

"You, forcing her to accept her fire, when clearly she doesn't want to. If she uses it, then it is her decision, no one can force it out of her, she can be talked to and work it through herself, forcing her isn't going to help her. Also, I'd appreciate if you didn't speak about her as if she's some creation, she's a person with feelings, not someone you just made for your own desires. I don't know what happened fully between the two of you, I have drawn conclusions of what she's told me before, but what I feel doesn't count. What does, is how Todoroki-san feels, and right now, she feels anger, and upset, and I'll be there for her."

Endeavour's eyes were turning angry, his flames were going around him, erupting in a furious blaze.

"You little Demon brat, you don't know anything. You keep that mouth shut. Your eyes, they're exactly like how Reaper looked at me, so disgusting. Your Mother is a wonderful human being, I find it truly hard to believe you came from her, all I see when I look at you is that monster Grim Reaper."

Kenji shook his head, trying to quell his inner rage.

But for Shoto, he would.

"That's your choice, think about me what you want. It isn't my place to judge, I have my own thoughts about you, but I support Todoroki-san, and her feelings on the matter, whatever they maybe, I keep my personal prejudice about you to myself. Because, even as you are, I sense decency in you, somewhere deep inside. You see, I'm like my Mom in that aspect, that's why she is able to talk to you, because she senses it too. You might be horrible to me, but maybe you can be nicer to other people that aren't me, that's just how I feel. Now, I'm going to be with your daughter for a while, a friend to her. Because she needs support, I'll be that support. Goodbye Endeavour-san."

Endeavour watched as Kenji caught up with Shoto, and she clutched his hand.

He was surprised at her action...but, then he just gave in and held her hand back, and walked away together.

"Are you okay Todoroki-san?"

"Yes, I am fine, thank you Mikami-kun."

"Are you sure you're okay? I can feel your emotions..."

Shoto gently waved her hand, and then allowed that hand to slip into Kenji's. Surprise came over him, but he smiled, accepting the hand, and gently held onto said hand.

"Yes, I'll be fine, I promise Mikami-kun. Incidentally, I also wish to hold onto your hand, would that be acceptable?"

"Ehehehe, I think you kind of already are holding onto my hand Todoroki-san."

Shoto looked down towards their hands, and saw them connected. She blinked slowly, then turned her eyes towards Kenji who kept smiling.

"Is this...acceptable? I don't understand many things between males and females. But, I like that we are doing this."

Kenji gently pushed Shoto playfully, who tilted her head.

"Of course it is fine. Don't worry, I don't get much either, but as long as you believe it feels good, and is within the law, then you should do as you like, and if you need to hold my hand right now, then please do, and I'll support you as much as I can."

"I see...then thank you, Mikami-kun. I'll just continue holding your hand then."

"Okay~ Lets go then~"

Kenji smiled, and walked off with her, hand in hand.

Endeavour watched on, and he wasn't pleased at all, yet, something inside of him was thinking about something else as well.

However, Hikari then appeared beside him, and without worry, shoved a hose pipe his way, and sprayed him down with water, expelling his flames for a brief moment.

"*Cough* *Cough* Hikari!"

Hikari hummed and turned off the water.

"I thought I said don't meet my son without me present Endeavour-chan?"

Endeavour slowly backed away as Hikari moved closer with a sweet yet scary smile on her face.

"A-Ah, that's...I-I just wanted to see their c-current relationship..."

For Endeavour to be worried, portrayed how scary Hikari could be when she needed to be.

"But still, I heard what you said to my son, that wasn't very nice. I'm going to have to punish you."

Endeavour backed down as Hikari gained a wicked smile.

"W-Wait, punishment as..."

"You're going to have to watch Twilight with me. All of the films."

"N-No...I don't want too..."

"Well, punishment is punishment, so lets get going~"

Endeavour actually looked afraid as Hikari linked arms with him and dragged him off with surprising strength.

* * *

Finally, after two weeks, the day had arrived. The others stood or sat, or what have you, all decked out in their P.E clothes. Since they couldn't use costumes, they all had to wear things of this nature. Kenji himself seemed to be preparing for something within his mind.

"We haven't got long now Ken-chan, only a few minutes."

Kenji inclined his head.

"You're right, only a few minutes now. Wow, are you nervous Momo-chan? I know I'm feeling it a little bit."

"Yeah...I got in on special recommendation, and now...I-I have to do well. You know what I mean?"

"Hehe, I understand. But, don't worry so much about it if it turns out differently than you expected, just do your best, that's all we can do now."

Momo twiddled her thumbs, and thought about what he said.

"Y-Yes, I suppose you're right. But, the more I think about it, all of those people are going to be there, and watching the fights, and then my parents...oh God, I hope that I can show them that I can..."

Kenji, seeing Momo was becoming a little more hyper and nervous at the same time, placed a hand on her shoulder, and gently gave her a small smile.

"Hey, no need to work yourself up now Momo-chan. Your parents will see your strengths today. All you can do is your best, that's it."

"Y-Yes, I believe you're right. Still, mind boggling this Sports Festival. Everyone's trained so hard, and I just keep thinking about what if I don't get to the end of the Sports Festival…? The very idea that we'll be fighting...maybe we could even fight Ken-chan, I don't know if I could fight you Ken-chan."

"What are you talking about? Between me and you, I am sure you'd do very well, you know me quite well, and could fight me and you are one of the only people who knows the most about my Quirk, and its weaknesses as well."

Shoto took notice of that, and hummed to herself about what was going on between them.

"Perhaps you're right Ken-chan. I still feel odd about actually having to face you in a fight though. I wouldn't know how to begin."

"Well, you could throw a nesting doll at me and say "Oi Life and Death boy, want some of this!?" in an aggressive way~"

Momo giggled, leaning on his shoulder, and continued.

"Yes, and you'd be like "Ooh, come on Creation girl, this is a challenge, I love challenges~" then you'd take some weird stance against me and face me seriously."

Kenji chuckled, and laid his head on top of hers.

"You know me very well Momo-chan. So, how are you feeling now? Feel any better?"

"A little bit yes. I feel calmer, but I feel as if things aren't going to be the best for us. Or rather, I feel that if we fight, it is going to be...well, I am sure my Mom and Dad are going to be okay with it, as long as I beat you."

"They giving you a hard time?"

Kenji questioned, brushing a lock out of her face. Momo held onto his arm.

"Yes, they of course know we're in the same class, and they've said that if we happen to fight, I should "Beat the cursed child out of U.A." so..."

"That's why you're feeling nervous as well, right?"

Momo nodded, her face falling slightly.

"I don't get why they can't be happy for me and allow us to be who we want to be, and just be together...I'm tired of people being cruel to you."

"Hehe, they're cruel to me, so why are you tired of it? If anything, shouldn't I be?"

"Perhaps, but Ken-chan. If we do fight and you, or I happen to win, lets not let my parents ruin it, okay? And even if one of us loses, lets still keep smiling."

Kenji chuckled, placing an arm around her, and pulled her close. Momo's cheeks flushed lightly, while Katsuki who sat nearby rolled her eyes at the sight. But she let it go for the moment and continued going onwards.

"Yes, I think that sounds the best Momo-chan, whatever happens, and whoever ends up going further, lets be happy about it. No need to be sad about it, and you're right, this is all of our days, not your parents, my parents, or anyone else. Lets impress with our success~"

Momo nodded, and held onto Kenji's body tightly, and wouldn't let him go.

He didn't mind, and lightly petted her head gently, and smiled to himself, showing that he was calm.

But, there was something that was weighing on his mind, something that he couldn't get out of his head either.

Then, his eyes went towards Izuku, and remembered something.

He remembered what he had said to him during the time he was helping out with his Quirk on the beach.

He knew what he would have to do as well, and what fight he was going to be doing.

However, before he could go towards Izuku, Shoto walked closer to Kenji, and put her hands in front of her.

"...Mikami-kun, about what my Father had said a few days ago towards you..."

"Naaaah, don't worry about it, Todoroki-san. That's just who he is after all. He's said worse things to me in the past, so that was pretty tame compared to what he has said to me before."

Kenji hummed as he said it, but Shoto shook her head.

"Yes, that's right, I suspected you'd be okay with it. That's why, I have to say it once more, the Sports Festival, I shall be fighting you once more. This time, we wont have anyone to interrupt our fight, and I also wish to see you using all sides of your Quirk."

Kenji looked towards her, as did the others in the room.

"Todoroki-san, you say that to me, yet, you aren't going to show your side, are you?"

"...I'll show it if is necessary, but I am going to be going for you full throttle. Do you understand Mikami-kun? I might like you, in fact I consider you someone that I truly have grown to... but right now, we're going to be enemies during the Sports Festival."

"M-My, that's quite harsh Todoroki-san, we're all friends here..."

Momo murmured, but Kenji waved his hand.

"No, she's right."

"Ken-chan..."

Momo didn't quite believe it, but Kenji glanced around the class, and then nodded his head, knowing he'd have to say something.

"I believe I said it before the training began, we're Class 1A, and we'll be fighting to keep the other students at bay, and win. But, during the Sports Festival, we all have to stand out to be a shining star, we have to do everything we can to win. Even if we're friends here, out there, we all have to do everything we can to stand out, and I hope all of you do your best. After the Sports Festival, we'll all go back to being friends, but for now, we have to charge forward, and do what we can to prove ourselves, and get noticed, that's what these are for, so please do your bests out there."

The class began nodding their heads, feeling inspired as Iida raised his hand.

"Yes, that's right Mikami-kun! We are going to be showing our best foot forward today! Don't worry about that!"

Kenji smiled slightly, nodding, and then looked towards Izuku who blinks rapidly.

"Also, Deku-kun, today...we're going to be facing one another as well, I expect you to reach the fights in this Sports Festival."

Izuku felt surprise run through his body, and didn't know what to say.

But, Kenji knew what he would have to say and do as well, no matter what it was.

"Ken-kun...I..."

"You said to me that we should aim to become Pro Hero's, and you're right. But, I also wish to face you during the Sports Festival, and that Quirk of yours as well. And for who's backing you as well, so I hope you show your strongest sides, and learn to control that Quirk of yours. I hope you don't hold back on me either. Even though we're friends, sometimes you have to fight your friends."

Izuku watched Kenji's resolve, and could see that he was super serious.

The same could be said for Katsuki who looked on as well.

In fact, the entire class seemed to be rather pumped for what was going to happen.

"...Yes, you're right, I am aiming for the top as well, and if you're in my way, I'll blow you away with my Quirk. I've trained very hard, and you are smart, strong and talented. Perhaps with Todoroki-san, you're the strongest in the class, and I have to admit, I have wanted to face you before, so don't worry about that. I am going to show you my Quirk, and how strong I am."

"And I'm going to show you the way you use your Quirk is bad, and while noble, continuously breaking your body isn't going to be the best."

"And I'm going to show you that your Death Quirk isn't evil, and force you to use it. I'll make you use that to try and beat me."

Kenji was surprised that Izuku sounded so determined, but at the same time, he actually found it enjoyable as well.

"Ooh a challenge Deku-kun can't wait for it. Seems like we both have to teach the other a hard lesson."

"Seems so Ken-kun, and I'm going to teach you that lesson."

Kenji and Izuku stared one another down and decided to themselves that they would change the others views. Kenji on his Quirk, and Izuku on his as well, or rather how he uses it. They both had something to prove, and this was what was going to happen as well.

The others watched on between them, seeing that despite being friends, they weren't going to hold back on the other.

But then there was a knock at the door, so Kenji walked towards it, and opened it, to reveal Monoma stood there. The class rallied around Kenji who folded his arms.

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with...erm….damn...erm..."

Monoma's eye twitched.

"Come on! You surely remember my name!"

Kenji looked as if he was caught in headlights all of a sudden.

"Yes I do...it is a good name...a-and your name is...it begins with...ooh...erm...w-well, I don't have to say your name...b-because...I don't need to...Monoma-san, that's right. I remember! So, what is it that you would like?"

Monoma wasn't exactly happy that it took him sometime to think about that during the fight.

"Yes, that's right, I have come to wish you good luck, because you're going to need it."

Kenji's arms fell down to his side, and tossed his head to the side, flicking the hair out of his eyes.

"Why thank you, but we've been training hard, the entire class in fact. So, we'll be showing our strengths today. I hope you're prepared Monoma-san, because we're going to be going to the grounds now. Good luck out there."

Kenji smiled as he walked out, followed by Iida and Momo who both gave hard eyes, following Kenji. Katsuki then snickered as she walked forward.

"You've picked a fight with the wrong group there blondie."

"B-Blondie, that's..."

Monoma tried to defend himself, but Katsuki pushed him aside.

"As Ken said, good luck, because you're going to need it. See you out there."

Katsuki pushed herself past Monoma and caught up to Kenji, holding onto his hand tightly.

The class followed after them, and stood as a united force.

Because now that the games were getting started, they'd be fighting one another so hard.

But, who was going to win?

Right now, no one knew...but, everyone was going to give it their all.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we're finally at the Sports Festival for next chapter! We'll be seeing some fruits of the training they had this chapter off screen. But, we got a good Kenji x Tsuyu moment between them, going on a date and what not, after escaping the other girls. Kenji and Grim Reaper also met up, and it seems he's there to give Kenji some tips on his Death Quirk as well, and Himiko also received a lovely head pat~ Endeavour also showed up, and spoke to Kenji (not the last time that's gonna happen) with Shoto sticking up to Kenji, and gaining support from him in return, and Hikari 'punishing' Endeavour. Next chapter, we're going to be beginning the Sports Festival with the Obstacle Race where we'll see Kenji using some cool new and old moves with his Life Quirk, and the Kenji x Jiro is going to begin!**

 **For the Sports Festival, we're going to be getting more into Kenji as a character, along with his relationships. There's a lot of fighting, and we'll be seeing some changes from canon throughout, along with learning some truths as well. It's going to be quite the arc, so get ready for it everyone!**

 **Well, thanks for reading, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	14. The Obstacle Race!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **varush71; Thanks! Kenji said it last chapter, because she senses decency in him, she respects his Hero work, she doesn't agree with what he does as a person, but as a Hero, she can respect that, and if he does say anything or do anything, she punishes him for it, she is quite protective over Kenji. We'll be seeing soon how much so.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Hehe, so is Kenji lol~**

 **hellspam; Yeah, they are pretty cute together, aren't they? I thought it did as well, maybe Kenji's gonna go like that going forward. Ooh yeah, it's going to be fun, and Hikari's gonna be here, with her comments, it is going to make some fun times ahead~ That would be funny as well~ Ooh yeah, their fight is going to be an emotional turning point for both of them. I have a feeling Kenji's gonna be the victim of a few things during this tournament~ Toru would do that in this fic, and Hikari, she'd have to comment on it as well~ A super powered stripper, that made me laugh. Yeah, I could see Katsuki doing something like that as well~ Yeah, they'd bond over things like that, they're both genius', and while he isn't as good as Mei, he'd be able to bond over creations. Nejire, I've got some fun ideas for her.**

 **Neon Starch; Exactly, though knowing Endeavour, he might not have learned~**

 **Striker Studios; Thanks! Yeah, the battles are going to be quite fun! Yeah, every fight Kenji's gonna have is going to be quite epic I'd say, they're going to be character building moments.**

 **The Storm Master 567; Yeah, it was a little fun before the tournament begins. Ooh yeah, that's gonna be important later on. Daisuke's an important part of Kenji's case. For the battles, Kenji's gonna have quite the fights between some expected, and maybe unexpected characters. Yup, they aren't gonna like him, we'll be diving more into how that truly affects Kenji during this arc, and what he feels about other things as well. And yeah, it's going to be a good arc for character growth, both Kenji and friends/lovers. And thank you very much!**

 **MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright; Pixie-Bob could be cool~**

 **gundam 09; He surely is yeah~ Hehe, here's the next chapter!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Indeed, it's going to be revealed in this arc, some of it anyway. They could be, or someone else entirely. They surely are yeah~ They do yeah, in their own ways, they want to help him, and help him grow as well. And yeah, even if he does or doesn't, as Grim Reaper said last chapter, their opinions wouldn't change whether he uses it or doesn't. Hehe, they are pretty cute together huh~? She surely can be yeah~ He can't, but Hikari's there to straighten him out if need be. Hehe, yeah, that's punishment isn't it~?**

 **Ragna; Yup, they surely are, and yeah, I take suggestions. Yeah, it is alive, and he can control anything that's alive to a degree. Those are some cool suggestions! Yeah, the name in the chapter I think is pretty original.**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, no worries~**

 **Anime PJ; Here maybe, though Hikari isn't the type to attack someone, unless she really does become pissed off. Hehe, that was fun to write, not gonna lie~ Basically, sometimes he'll be like that, but there's relevance in when he shows up to Kenji, or someone else entirely. And yeah, I could totally see that happening. The festival is going to be quite fun, and yet, it's going to shed some more light on Kenji as a character, his past, and where he's going in the future.**

 **Ericisthebest; You're not wrong, Kenji's gonna go through quite a lot here.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Indeed, it was surprising when I first heard about it. Yeah, it is going to be cool when we see her. They do know one another, so yeah, they eat from time to time. Hehe, poor Katsuki, she wanted to see what was under the mask. Yeah, him, and someone else. If he did or didn't, either way, those people in the picture, would have quite interesting Quirk's. Hehe, that's how Tsuyu is~ The others truly wanted to see what was going on. Himiko is quite adorable with that~ He does yeah, he might not exactly like Endeavour, but Kenji can sense that there's decency with him. Maybe, you never know~ And yeah, I thought it was a good name~ He did yeah~ We'll have to wait and see if what's going on with the placements of the tournament~ He's got a pledge alright, it's going to be something Kenji would say.**

 **Guest 2; I could see Mei doing that~ I could see her being quite like that actually~**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, deep down he probably is, even Kenji said he sensed decency inside of him, but it isn't directed at Kenji, and why that is, we'll be seeing more of why in the future.**

 **xhope14x; I'm quite the tease huh? Don't worry, we'll find out more about it in the future. Hehe, that was quite funny~**

 **AlphaOmega; Yup, he's made friends with a number of people now. Yeah, he's got some good friends. Tsuyu is quite cute with her ways huh~? And yeah, it surely was quite a smart way to do it. Yup, between Father and son, it is quite the tension filled. Grim Reaper is a person that finds it hard to connect like that, and while understanding some thing's, he doesn't understand the extent. Yeah, at least he did that~**

 **Guest007; Thanks! She surely did yeah~ Shoto's researching alright~ He did yeah, and maybe he did, we'll be seeing some changes within Kenji during this arc. Almost indeed yeah. It is going to be a hard challenge for Kenji. Yeah, they're surely in the harem, maybe Mei would think like that, make smart babies to make better robo babies~ Yeah, maybe, she's pretty cool~ And thanks!**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Yeah, this arc is going to be full of some different things! Hehe, Kenji and Tsuyu are quite adorable together, aren't they? And thanks! I'm glad! Aah yeah, it did display a few things, we'll be getting more context on that as we go through the arcs, some major development is coming up rather soon. And thanks very much!**

 **Anonymous; Thanks very much! Aah, she knows what she wanted, and she went for it. Katsuki definitely can see the enemy Tsuyu alright~ And yeah, the Mina/Toru duo is being born! We'll be seeing more of that in the future~ She does yeah, that's Himiko for you~ The Sports Festival is going to be quite the telling arc about many different things.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Obstacle Race!**

So many people…

That's what Kenji thought as he walked with 1A towards the sports field. His eyes looked around, and he saw many people on the stadium, and his eyes then fell towards the front, and saw Midnight stood there, looking around with a rather raunchy gaze within her eyes.

His eyes turned towards Katsuki who looked on normally.

He felt nervous, of course he was. But, he knew that this would be a good chance today to prove that he wasn't a bad person and that he was going to win. Even though he wanted others to succeed, he was going to be selfish and do his best here.

He didn't know how Izuku was going to do during the games, as he could only use his Quirk a few times during the day. But, he himself also was wondering if he would be able to win on his Life Quirk alone.

Though he did hope that he would be able to at least pull off a victory somewhere.

"Remember everyone, do your best, and show your confident sides. Even if you don't win the Sports Festival, everyone will look at your strengths today, and be happy and proud of that. So aim for your bests."

Kenji's words inspired the class, even Izuku was inspired as well, and looked on with a prideful smile on his lips.

"KENJI-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Mt Lady used her Quirk to appear above the stadium. "KENJI-KUN! YOU WIN! I'M PLACING IT ALL ON YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Kenji looked up and waved towards Mt Lady who waved back happily with her giant hand. But then some of the others that were the security forced her down with a thud, making Kenji cringe.

As he was looking, Katsuki's eyes fell onto Kenji and wondered what he would be feeling right now. She knew that she wanted to crush the competition and would do it the best she could. But, she also had to wonder what he was thinking about.

Fireworks were going off in the sky, and Kenji shivered with excitement, he had been waiting for this day for a long time, and now that he would have the chance to actually do it, to actually show the world what he was capable of, it was going to be a very good experience.

His eyes drifted to the side, to see Shinso stood there with his class. The pair nodded at one another as if they were acknowledging one another. Though Kenji frowned when seeing Monoma giving off his usual dirty frowns.

He also saw Izuku standing near Ochaco, which he thought was rather sweet. Shoto stood close by to Kenji, and Momo stood just in front of him as well, and once they stopped, casually leaned back, so her head fell against his shoulder.

"M-Momo-chan, are you okay?"

"J-Just nervous. Can you help me be less nervous Ken-chan? You always had a way to do that."

Katsuki looked on with a dark scowl on her lips, and didn't like what was happening right there, and then. But Kenji chuckled, nodding his head, and casually wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her closer to his body, the young girl blushing brightly.

"Don't worry about it Momo-chan, you can only do your best, and that's what matters. As I said just then, just do your best, don't worry if you don't win the entire thing. Everyone can improve from today's matches. I hope that helped a little bit."

"Heeeeh, I'm sure it has done Ken-chan, thank you."

Kenji waved his head, and continued looking around.

"Hey Kacchan, look at everyone around. They're gonna be tough, don't you think?"

"Not really." Kenji chuckled awkwardly. "Now Ken, I want you to do something for me, and that's try your best. Don't hold back to spare feelings, understand? Even my own. I want your best, not your kindness, understand?"

"Kacchan, I never had any intention of letting people walk over me today."

Katsuki's smirk grew on her face, and wrapped an arm around his own.

"Good, because that's what I want out of my man. Time to kick some ass, wouldn't you agree?"

"That's right, I would agree to that."

Kenji smiled out, and continued walking on. Stopping outside of the stage where Midnight was, the fireworks continued going off as a voice came through the speakers, that was Present Mic's voice coming through as Kenji remembered from the Entrance Exam, introducing Class 1A, and he thought that the hype was a little terrifying, but he was going to do his best.

"My, president, it seems like the entire world is going to be watching. Or that's what it feels like anyway."

Iida commented as he pulled closer, Kenji nodding slowly.

"You're right, because we'll be like the real Hero's today. They're watched by the world, and so are we right now."

"Yeah, thinking like that Ken-kun, makes sense to me."

Kenji nodded, and glanced towards Shinso once more. His eyes looked confident, and he wondered what he would be doing, what his Quirk would be doing. He didn't even know what his Quirk was, he wasn't told, and he wouldn't pry into it either since that's what Shinso's Quirk was, and he decided to keep it a secret.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Grim Reaper, had snuck into the arenas area, and went to a place where it was hard to access, yet was in view of what was happening. He was with Himiko who was currently carrying popcorn towards him.

"Daaaaaad~ This is going to be quite fun isn't it~?"

Himiko grinned out, as Reaper held the popcorn in his hands.

"Yeah, this is fun." His eyes cast backwards towards the outside of the arena. "Fools, they might have increased security, but they can't find out that we're here, quite easy to slip in due to what I've set up. Good thing that I'm not trying to murder them all huh. Not today anyway. No one's ruining this, I want to see my Kenji in this tournament, and winning it, take no prisoners Kenji." Himiko giggled happily, as his eyes went towards the stadium and saw Kenji stood there with his friends, a soft smile creeping into his lips. "Look at my Kenji, he's going to be fighting very well."

"Did you do this during your Sports Festival Dad?"

"Well, during my first one, as I recall, I did a battle with those sponge bat things for the first, or second part of the competition, they usually do different things each year."

Himiko cocked her head.

"Really? That sounds quite fun~"

"I always added my Death to the bat, and killed off their bat, then whacked them in the head, hard. Heh, Hikari once grabbed my bat, and then took it off me, and whacked me upside the head while saying "Gonna beat ya Death boy~" in that damn sweet voice of hers, she's quite competitive."

"Hahahahahaha!" Himiko roared with laughter. "I am so happy that we can watch Kenji-kun during his matches! Aah, he's going to do great~ I wonder what they're going to be doing first? Ooh! I'm just so excited Dad! This is going to be amazing! But, can we afford to take a day off like this?"

Reaper gently petted Himiko's head.

"Even evil needs a day off Himiko. Besides, this is going to be an enjoyable experience to see our favourite boy."

"Yup! He's going to be amazing!"

Himiko roared with happiness, while Reaper smiled to see what was going to happen next.

* * *

Back in the arena, Present Mic spoke up.

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand! To introduce our guest presenter as well!]

"Guest presenter?"

Kenji murmured, Momo shrugging.

"I haven't heard of this either. I thought that it was going to be Aizawa-sensei, that's what I heard anyway."

Kenji somehow felt a chill go down his spine.

And his fears were confirmed when he heard the next voice.

[Hello everyone~ It's me, Hikari Mikami, known as Vitality!]

"Ooh no...why God why..."

Kenji whimpered while Mineta threw his hand into the air, the males in the crowd and the students as well, all gained large blushes.

[YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH! I LOVE YOU VITALITY-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

Kenji whimpered even more, while Shoto gave him a curious look.

"Is it so embarrassing that she is here?"

"You don't know what she can be like in the ways of embarrassing me."

Kenji shot back at Shoto who looked on with a complex face.

[Yes, thank you for the support everyone! Also, please support my baby! Even though I'm supposed to be non-bias...but, goooooooooooooooooooooooooo Kenji! That's right spring breeze! Bring them down to the curb and kick their butts, and win my child! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I know you've got this Kenjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!]

Hikari threw her fists into the air, and sent off lights with her Quirk into the sky that spelt 'Kenji's Number One!' and it sparkled, which made him cry a little bit. But, he was happy she was supporting him. Yet, at the same time, it was super embarrassing for him.

"...You see why I'm embarrassed? She's...got the competitive streak in her."

Kenji cried out, while the other students watched on and showed their glares. He really didn't want to deal with this at all.

[Also, Vitality-chan, where is Aizawa-sensei right now?]

Hikari gave off a beaming smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, within a hospital room, Aizawa covered in bandages on a hospital bed, and a young woman sat beside his bed, called Ms Joke, watched the screen that was showing the Sports Festival. As Hikari appeared on the screen, Aizawa's eyes narrowed, and turned to Ms Joke who was currently laughing at...he didn't know.

"Hahaha, I am so grateful that Vitality-chan set this up for us!" She continued laughing as Aizawa looked visibly stunned. "Also, go on a date with me."

"No." He spoke up, furrowing his eyebrows. " _Damn it, she set this up. I should be there at the Sports Festival, not with Joke. She knows that I don't like being around Joke like this, and I can barely move...what is she trying to do to me?_ "

While he was thinking about it, Ms Joke tightened her hands.

"Aaah, we're going to be seeing amazing things today, also think about marrying me."

"I will not marry you."

Ms Joke put on a cute pout.

"Don't be cruel, Vitality-chan asked me to look after you since you hurt your poor body. Leave your recovery to me now~"

"I don't need looking after."

"Hmmm, but if I was your wife, then I would give you one on one time~"

"Good thing you're not my wife then."

"Ooh you, so cute. Don't worry, Vitality-chan asked me to keep a close, personal eye on you while you're busy recovering, and that's what I shall do~ Hey, we could even have a moonlit dinner tonight, just us~"

Ms Joke just giggled out happily, while Aizawa thought that he had landed himself in hell.

* * *

[Well, he's currently having a good time. Love, is what keeps us together, and she clearly has feelings for him~ Call me cupid~]

[Aah, that's so lovely of you Vitality-chan! Yeah, Aizawa-sensei needs some good loving from her!]

[Hehe, I thought so too~ They would make a cute couple together~]

Hikari giggled out happily, wondering what Aizawa was going through, though she only thought about happy things when thinking about the pair.

Then, Midnight stepped forward, with a what appeared to be a whip in her hand, and she cracked it on the floor, causing some of the students to back away from her.

"Now, we'll get on with the introductory speech!"

Midnight giggled, and waved a hand through her hair, and the men all looked star struck. Yet, they looked at Hikari as well. They didn't know how to react honestly. Two beautiful women were there, and they were very good.

"The R Rated Hero Midnight...no wonder with an outfit like that huh. Maybe someone should tell her not to wear something like that to school, hey Mikami?"

Kirishima murmured to Kenji who snickered slightly.

"She's quite the woman though Kirishima-san. Very beautiful, and elegant."

Katsuki caught what Kenji said, and narrowed her eyes.

However, Midnight smacked her lips together, and turned her eyes onto the crowd of students.

"Silence everyone! And for the student pledge, we've got Katsuki Bakugo and my personal play thing...sexy student...tight body with a nice tight...ugh, my favourite student Kenji Mikami!"

The class stiffened as Katsuki scowled, and walked forward, followed by Kenji. Izuku looked between them, and while he was sure Kenji would be okay, he wasn't sure what Katsuki was going to say as a result.

"I guess because they both finished first in the Entrance Test, they'd be the reps, huh."

Sero muttered, as Izuku noticed a young woman mutter "Of course the Hero course would be chosen, and the monster child as well, how sickening." causing Izuku to scowl at that.

However, Katsuki and Kenji got to the stage, while Kenji heard murmurs like "They actually let the Demon come to U.A?" and other things like that. But, Kenji inhaled, and went to take the mic, but Katsuki grabbed it first.

"I just want to say...Ken and I are going to become first and second place, that is all."

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?]

The entire class of 1A screamed out, while others booed her. But she didn't care, she looked resolved. Kenji had to admire that about her though, she wasn't worked up, she wasn't getting angry at the boos, she had a goal, and she was set to it.

Though he wished she wouldn't try and make an enemy out of everyone within the crowd at all.

Kenji took the mic, and chuckled awkwardly.

"Y-Yes, and also, to everyone participating within the Sports Festival, good luck out there, and do your be-"

He was however interrupted by the crowd.

"Get off the stage Demon!"

"You're horrible!"

"Seriously, the worst!"

"Why aren't you dead yet!?"

"Go and join Grim Reaper!"

"He'll cheat for sure! He's going to cheat!"

"Yeah, he's just as evil as his Father!"

Kenji heard the crowd yell as they chucked things at him, like foods and drinks, but he avoided them by moving his head swiftly, the same with Katsuki, while he tried to stay positive. Class 1A, the entire class again witnessed what Kenji's life was really like, and what he went through everyday, and began shouting out things like "Don't say that to our President!" and "He's awesome!" which in turn made Kenji smile slightly, knowing that at least the class were behind him.

Hikari watched on and couldn't believe how some people could say such things to a teenager who only tried to make the situation a little better.

She went to take the mic she had to put a stop to the hateful slurring, but Katsuki grabbed the mic before her, and smirked.

"Shut up, right now." She began, causing the audience to become shocked. "You people don't know anything about Ken, and you'll eat your words one day. Better start playing nice right now, or you'll be on my wrong side, and you wouldn't like that. Now shut your God damn idiotic mouths from shouting such slurs at my boyfriend!"

"Kacchan...you're always so kind..."

Kenji smiled out, as he took her hand. Katsuki smirked, and put the mic to his mouth.

"Give one last statement."

Tilting his head at first, Katsuki smirked, which he seemed to understand, and inclined his head.

"Also, I'd like to say, I'm going to be doing my best to win this competition by trying my hardest even if you all don't like that, that's too bad, because I'm going beyond Plus Ultra! Good luck to everyone here, do your best, that's all, thank you Midnight-sensei!"

Kenji winked at the crowd, making Hikari giggle to herself, glad that her son wasn't going to allow others bad thoughts to crowd his better judgement, though she hated that people were saying such things to her son, it truly made her want to say something, for now she had to keep her thoughts to herself, but she was glad that Katsuki stood up for Kenji.

Katsuki snickered, and left the stage with Kenji, the crowd in uproar, but unlike how Katsuki said it, Class 1A were behind what Kenji said and were even more inspired than ever to do what was necessary for the future of the matches ahead.

Though as he began leaving the stage, Izuku noted that despite him smiling, he seemed very sad by how everyone was treating him and Izuku had to wonder what it truly was like to go somewhere and know you're going to be hated, he thought that Kenji probably felt lonely right now, at least from the crowds terrible yelling's towards him.

"Yes, a good speech Kenji-kun, you're so cute and manly~ Hehehehe, why don't we take off those clothes Kenji-kun~?" Kenji felt frozen in fear as Midnight licked her lips sensually, the young boy making a hasty retreat down to the others with Katsuki following after him. "Now, with that out of the way, let us discover what challenge our contenders shall be facing in the first round!"

Midnight brought up a board with different challenges on them, and they spun around very fast. Even Kenji couldn't see what was being said at all. But as he watched, Katsuki's hand stroked his own hand, his attention going towards her.

"Hey Ken, I'm proud."

"Heh? Of what Kacchan?"

Kenji was confused, but Katsuki offered her small smile which made him smile in turn.

"Before, you would have simply just let it slide and try and be the nice guy about it. But now, you are showing me what I knew was inside of you. Your competitive side, and your willingness to win. That's what I find really sexy about you."

"K-Kacchan...to say such things..."

Katsuki hugged onto his arm, and laid her head on his shoulder, while the board began stopping and stopped a few seconds later, to reveal…

"The Obstacle Race! That is what is going to be the first round! As long as it stays within the grounds of the race, anything is permitted! Quirk's and anything that has already been approved for this day! Everyone, please find your gate, it shall be beginning shortly!"

"Obstacle Race...huh."

Kenji murmured, as the classes went toward the gates that were around the building.

Hikari watched on and put her hands together, and was glad in a way that Kenji was doing this. She was sure he would do well, and the others also watched on as well.

* * *

Upon making it to the gate, they all waited while Katsuki's hand slid down Kenji's back, and smirked.

"Ken, do your best."

"Yeah, you too Kacchan. Come here."

Kenji cupped Katsuki's face, and planted his lips onto hers, making her smirk, and hold him close to her body. He groaned as he felt her hand grope him from behind, but she smirked even more, and then broke the kiss.

"So forward Ken."

"Well, you're my girlfriend, I wanted to show my support before I whoop your butt."

Katsuki smirked at the challenging words.

"My, aren't you confident? Kinda turns me on Ken. Speaking of butt whooping..."

Kenji flushed as she whispered that, slapping his butt, and then moved away from him.

He smiled happily, and looked at the gates, and the amount of people around. As he did, he felt something on his back, snickered slightly, and rolled his eyes, muttering "I see." before looking around some more.

"You keep there, you'll have to be my eyes behind, okay?"

To most, it looked like Kenji was speaking to himself, but they didn't know something quite important.

His eyes went towards Izuku and walked closer.

"Hey Deku-kun, wanna do that thing?"

Izuku looked at Kenji curiously, but then realized what he was saying.

"Y-Yes, of course!"

"Then, lets get into position, after this narrow hall, we'll go separate ways, my rival."

Izuku gave a light hearted, yet determined look.

"Right, lets do this, my rival."

Kenji nodded, and waited for what seemed like ages.

* * *

But, within a minute or so, the gates finally opened, and everyone scrambled into them. Kenji didn't however, and neither did Izuku. Kenji grabbed Izuku, and placed him in his arms, as he used his martial arts training to jump upwards, into the tunnel, and landed on the wall for a brief second, before he pushed himself up into the tunnel of bustling student, above the others.

Then, he turned to Izuku, and Izuku grabbed Kenji with one hand, and channeled One For All through his finger. Doing the best he could, and yelling "Delaware Smash!" using the propulsion of the wind Izuku generated, a violent gust of air shot them right above the other contenders like a bullet.

By using this tactic, they could take advantage of both of their Quirks. Kenji's healing and Izuku's One For All, and get them to a good starting place ahead of the others.

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

Because of the violent blast of air, the students were caught off guard. They didn't get caught up in the winds or anything. But they felt it behind them and blew through the contained area. Monoma looked up, as Kenji looked down towards him, winked, and made his eyes grow even larger with rage.

"I'll get you damn bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!"

Monoma yelled out, but Kenji snickered lightly.

Many of the students looked upwards to see the two being rocketed, even Katsuki did and looked stunned. But then she smirked and muttered "So like Ken." as even while flying through the air, he healed Izuku's finger, something he had promised to do before the matches and the contests began.

Shoto also saw them going above as well, her eyes widening yet she accepted the challenge as well.

[My! What a combo already!] Present Mic called through the speakers. [They used their Quirk's together to get a head start!]

[Naturally, my son, Kenji, and Midoriya-kun have been best friends for just shy of a year now.] Hikari revealed with a pleasant voice. [And, they've been training together, so they have developed a few ways to work in tandem with their Quirk's. Though, I believe it is only for this first obstacle. After this, I doubt they'll work together.]

[What makes you say that Vitality-chan!?]

Present Mic quizzed the snow white haired woman, who giggled sweetly.

[Because those boys are rivals, and wish to beat the other, that's why. And now, they're going to be kicking major butt, and one another's butts too. I wonder, who's going to win this? My money is on either of them.]

Kenji and Izuku landed on the other side, as Kenji made a barrier of his Life before them, and stop their momentum, returning to the ground. Looking towards Izuku's finger, it had been healed, he was surprised at how fast Kenji did that, and how little pain he was in as well.

"Bye Deku-kun!"

And he was off right away. Running as fast as he could through the open field of dirt.

Izuku went to run forward as well. But, before he could, from behind him, a cold gust of air shot out, and froze the entire corridor, and it crawled up the building until it became a near solid structure of ice. Izuku was in the firing line of the ice, so he jumped upwards while Shoto ran past him, freezing the ground as she ran.

The ice continued towards Kenji, trying to freeze him to the ground, but the young boy raised a barrier to cut off the ices freezing range without even looking, something that annoyed and confused Shoto.

"Mikami-kun!"

Shoto called, Kenji smirked and didn't look back.

"Sorry Todoroki-san, but I've got to do my best!"

Kenji yelled, as Katsuki, using her explosions, Momo creating a large metal rod, and Aoyama using his Navel Laser to avoid the freezing, witnessed what happened with Kenji, and how he blocked Shoto's ice, Katsuki smirking.

"That's right Ken! Lets kick this bitches ass!"

Katsuki used her explosions to propel her forward, while Shoto looked behind her.

"I'm surprised, more people than I thought managed to avoid the freeze. Even from other classes." Her eyes went towards the just in front Kenji, and adopted a smile. "Of course, you managed to avoid it as well Mikami-kun, I shouldn't of expected anything different from you."

"I avoided it because of a secret between me and a certain someone."

Shoto seemed more confused than ever.

Shoto ran as fast as she could to try and catch him, while the others began trailing along. Izuku and some of the other students had to use their cautious feet. But Katsuki could use her explosions to propel her forward, Mina jumped upwards, and used her acid to slide across the ice, and others did what they could.

Mineta however was a surprise, as he threw his balls onto the ground, and because they stuck to anything, and yet he didn't get stuck to them, and with his small stature, he was able to jump onto them like stepping stones, and jumped forward.

"Hahahaha! I'm going to beat you two in this! I wont let you win!"

Mineta sounded confident, while Kenji and Shoto looked behind them to see the incoming boy. Glancing at one another, they nodded, so Kenji threw a chain of Life behind him, grabbing Mineta, and tossed him to Shoto who used her ice to freeze him in place for the moment.

"Don't need people interrupting our race Mikami-kun."

"Yeah, you didn't need to freeze him to the ground though."

Shoto shrugged her shoulders from behind Kenji, not showing that she cared all that much.

Continuing to run, Shoto hot on his trail, he knew that she would probably try something soon, so he looked back and saw her eyes on his form.

"Todoroki-san, I feel your eyes on my form..."

Shoto's cheeks turned slightly red, shaking her head.

"Don't say such things right now."

"Hmmm, okay. It's just, Kacchan checks me out from behind~"

Shoto's eyes casually went down towards his hip area, and then shook her head.

However, Kenji and Shoto were soon stopped by a giant robot that took a swing for both of them from the side, but both of them jumped backwards, avoiding the fist, and it came into view better, appearing in the middle of the field, soon followed by more.

Kenji then noticed more of them were behind it, and gritted his teeth, due to this being the second challenge, they were at the stage where they would have to face robots as well. He could see the 0 pointers, along with some of the normal ones from the Entrance Exam, it felt like that all over again, but this time he was more prepared.

"The 0 pointers from the Entrance Exam. These things are a chore to take care of."

"Seems so, Mikami-kun. But, are you going to allow these to stop you? Are you going to show your Death Quirk now?"

Kenji chuckled, shaking his head.

"Not at all, I've got a few things up my sleeve with my Life Quirk. I suspected this wouldn't be the last time I'd see these pesky things again, and I'm glad that I trained with my Mom to use my Life Quirk for a few new things. The time we fought Todoroki-san, I've improved my control over my Quirk. Though it hasn't been that long, since my Father came back, I've had to train my ass off to control my Life even more than before so I can face him and not lose ever again! And I'll show you right now my resolve!"

Shoto watched as one of the robots went to straight punch the young boy. Kenji however propelled himself upwards, avoiding the attack, as it slammed against the ground.

Then, he placed his hand on the ground once returning to said ground.

Feeling it, and flowing his own Life through it, and ran his hand across the ground as he said "Over Life, Earth Wave!" which unleashed a wave of earth. The ground became so full of life that the others saw that grass grew as Kenji's wave of earth slammed against the robots foot, so hard that it couldn't stay balanced as Kenji jumped, running up its body with impressive amounts of speed.

Because of that, and the way that his body was falling due to gravity and like a domino effect, the robots body slammed against two others, and brought them down as well with the weight of the robots body and obliterated the ground around them, Kenji jumping on a falling robot, and jumped quite high, landing on the other side, impressing Shoto immensely and he took off running once more, giving off a wave to Shoto who knew that this would be a good challenge.

[Ooh yeah baby! That's right Kenji! Use that power! My Quirk is cool as Heaven! You've done so well so far my baby! Yahoo! Go my Kenji! Love you spring breeze! Use your intelligent mind to your advantage my son!]

Hikari cheered out loudly.

Present Mic then spoke up.

[Vitality-chan, perhaps you would like to tell the audience what has just happened? It seems that a fair few people are confused, due to your Quirk not being able to move non living things like that.]

Present Mic asked, so Hikari cleared her mouth.

[Of course. You see, Kenji used his Life on the ground, a living being, and because of that, he used his technique to send a wave of earth for the robot, which became unstable. At the same time, he ran up the robot, and jumped to the other side. It's a technique he's been working on with me, our Quirk aren't meant to do harm, but with my and his necessary personalty's, we've been able to use it for offensive purposes.]

[My! That's quite the ingenious movement! By getting around that drawback on his Quirk, that is quite the achievement!]

[Yup, that's my adorable baby for you! Go on Kenji! Mommy's supporting you! Yahooo! Yeah! My son is dynamite in the fight!]

Kenji felt embarrassed but continued running, while Shoto watched from behind to see who Kenji really was.

" _Incredible, once again, he's demonstrated his intelligence, and if what Mikami-sensei just said is true, then the very earth is his weapon with his Life energy as well, that's quite intelligent. I heard she did it at the USJ, so he learned how to use it...makes sense in this kind of setting. But I'm not going to lose either, Mikami-kun. I shall be making it to the fights, and we shall be duelling against one another once more, I simply wont settle for anything less. And to show this to my dear old Dad, I don't need his Quirk, I never did and I'll never need it._ "

Shoto placed her hand on the ground and icicles shot up from the ground. Forming a ring of ice around her, one of the robots went for a straight punch for her body, but she used a sweeping motion with her hand, and caused a giant wave of ice to wrap around the robots body, freezing it in place, along with several others that were caught up in her ice.

Shoto then continued running, seeing that others were catching up behind her.

Her eyes caught Kenji running ahead already, so she stomped her foot onto the ground, and sent a wave of icicles towards him. But he looked back, and saw that, so he brought out his chains, and wrapped them around the icicles, and broke through them, crushing them with his Life's strength, Shoto impressed, but annoyed at the same time.

As she finished running under it, she looked back and said "I merely froze it off balance, it is going to fall." as what she said would happen, did, and it fell down towards the ground, creating a shockwave which ran through the area, but Kenji wasn't concerned, and continued onwards, with Shoto right on his heels.

"Mikami-kun! I cannot lose to you!"

Kenji looked back, to see Shoto was quite close, so he winked towards her.

"Good luck Todoroki-san!"

Shoto focused her eyes on him, as she ran.

* * *

Back with the others, Izuku watched on as Kenji and Shoto were neck and neck. The freezing that Shoto gave one of the enemies, began to undo, and fell down to the ground, sending Kirishima and a man known as Tetsutetsu, while Izuku looked on.

[My, what a display of Quirks! The fact that these are all the 0 Pointers as well. It is going to be a challenge. But, with Kenji Mikami staying in the lead with Shoto Todoroki right on his trail, who's going to be able to catch up to them huh!?]

Present Mic went wild, while Kirishima burst out of the robots body with his Quirk, Hardening.

"Damn it Todoroki! You seriously are beginning to piss me off with trapping me under that damn thing!"

He yelled out, looking around the area, and saw Kenji and Shoto in the distance running hard and fast.

But then, Tetsutetsu came bursting out of the robots body with his steel body. His eyes raged for Shoto for what happened with the ice freezing and then unfreezing the robots in places, blazing fury within him.

[Ooh my, it seems those boys have similar Quirk's huh. Because it changes their body into hard substances, I wonder which one is the stronger one? Maybe we'll find out during the round huh everyone~?]

Hikari sang out from the area she was in, while Katsuki saw Kenji and Shoto neck and neck, and wasn't having any of it, she wasn't going to be left behind. Using her explosions out of her hand, she began rocketing herself upwards, looking towards the place that Kenji and Shoto were, and weren't going to back down either.

A giant fist came for her body, so she sent an explosion downwards, propelling her upwards, over the fist, and then used her explosions to fly up the arm of the robot, and over it, all the while thinking " _I'm definitely not losing to Todoroki, and Ken, you better watch out as well._ " and got over the Villain robot, and fired herself off towards the pair that had taken the lead, all the while Izuku watched on and was amazed by the determination of Kenji, Shoto and Katsuki as well, and how they were all going for gold there.

Sero, and Tokoyami however, weren't far behind either. Sero used his tape to attach to the robots, and swing his way upwards, while Tokoyami used his Dark Shadow to grapple onto the robots, and pull himself along with the shadow creature itself.

"Have this!"

Behind them, Iida used his speed to run as fast as he could, and jumped, kicking one of the 1 pointers from the Entrance Exam downwards.

"Sound will explode you!"

"Ooh yeah, this is how it is done!"

Jiro rushed forward as well, and attached her earlobes to the robots, sending her heartbeat through them, and then broke them down with sound, all the while Kaminari jumped onto one of them, and gave an electric shot to one of them, breaking it down as well.

"Haaaaaah!"

"R-Release!"

Even Ojiro, using his Quirk, managed to destroy one of the 1 pointers by spinning around fast, and breaking it down, Ochaco using her Quirk to levitate them and then bring them right back down, destroying their bodies.

[My! What interesting Quirk's these children have! Because of their fights with the Villain's, they've learned not to hold back either. I am very impressed with all of their techniques!]

Hikari happily said, watching from where she was, and clapped her hands.

Izuku rushed forward, seeing an opening, but one of the 1 pointers got in the way. He knew that fighting it with his Quirk would be a no-go right now. Because Kenji wasn't even there to heal him anymore, and he might need it for later.

So, he decided to grab a sheet of metal that had been dropped off one of the robots before, and used it like a sword, cutting through the robots arm when it swung for him, cleaving through it and then ran right past it, murmuring "I'll keep this for now." and kept running.

Momo looked on, and opened her shirt. Revealing her stomach, she used her Creation Quirk to make a cannon, with the balls needed as well, and using that, she set them off, and destroyed some of the 0 pointers with her Quirk, Izuku looking on with immense surprise.

[Wow! Momo-chan, you're stripping already!? Isn't that for the wedding night with Kenji!?]

Kenji, who was ahead, blushed lightly, while Momo's face heated up immensely.

"M-Mikami-sensei! D-Don't say such things right now! I'm in the middle of a race! You'll distract me, you know!?"

Momo cried out, and ran forward as well while the giggling could be heard coming down the line.

* * *

Kenji and Shoto continued to run and found a hill, so they ran down that as well. Shoto was a little behind Kenji, who was doing his best to keep himself at the front.

" _I got past the first one pretty easily, so the next one might be a different challenge all together. We might not have to fight robots. But, that's okay, I've developed a few different methods of moving my body around should the need come for it. However, I need to use it sparingly, I can't use my Quirk too much...however, this race, I might have too. I've got to show the world that I'm not bad, and I'm going to do that by showing how I'm going to win and be gracious about it. Yeah, that's what I've got to aim for now, no one is going to stop me now._ "

Kenji thought to himself, as Shoto watched on from a little behind. Katsuki wasn't that far behind either, she was right on their asses, and ready to take them down with everything that she had inside of her being.

[Heh! For those who thought the first Obstacle was tough, just wait for the second one!]

Present Mic spoke up, as Kenji and Shoto began seeing what the second one really was. What they saw was a canyon of stone pillars, and large gaps between them as well. Wires attached to the pillars, and started at the beginning.

Kenji hummed for a few moments, and decided on what would be the best course of action. He knew that he would have to try something, but he didn't want to burn himself out. If he used his Life too much, then he would definitely burn out fast.

But, he also had some reserves, so he was going to be alright for the moment. Shoto on the other hand watched as Kenji thought, and honestly, she wondered how he was going to make it through this challenge, she already knew what she was going to do.

"Mikami-kun, don't forget that I am behind you, and I will surpass you as well."

"Hehe, good luck with that Todoroki-san. Hey, we haven't even had a hug yet~"

Shoto's eyes danced slightly due to what was going on and what he said. But Kenji didn't care, and did what he could.

Once coming to the edge of the canyon, Kenji placed his feet firmly on the ground, and Life gathered where his feet was. Slowly, building around his feet, the Life danced and formed small ethereal wings as Shoto neared the young boy.

"Here we go! Over Life, Flapping Wings!"

Shoto watched with amazement as Kenji's feet pushed on the ground, and he flew up into the air. Taking a sideways spin, he went towards one of the stone pillars, landing on it, and did the same technique, pushing off the ground and leapt through the canyon, immensely surprising her.

" _...It's like that technique he used at the USJ on his elbow, only for his feet...yes, I understand, he's propelling himself through the air like his Mother does with the Angel Wings she uses. That's quite the clever movement Mikami-kun. But, I shall not lose either._ "

Shoto jumped into the wire, and used her ice, to glide across the wires, Kenji taking a glance backwards, and smiled at her enthusiasm.

[My, these two are neck and neck for one another! Kenji Mikami, and Shoto Todoroki! Ooh! This is so exciting! Vitality-chan, can you give us your thoughts on what's going on between them right now!?]

Present Mic questioned aloud, while Hikari giggled.

[But of course~ It is as you see, looking on between them, it is going to be so exciting! The pair are neck and neck with one another. This type of race, Shoto-chan is more suited with her Quirk for the practicality of it. However, Kenji is making up for his own Quirk limits, and causing himself to develop new techniques on the fly sort of! And Shoto-chan, she's able to freeze, and slide across it at the same time, therefore giving her easy access to the other side. If there weren't any wires, it could be a little more difficult for her. But as it stands, it seems that the winner is going to be between one of these two people. But, I wouldn't count out the others yet, like Kacchan, she's creeping up towards them! This is so exciting! I can't contain it! Yahoooooooooooooooo!]

Hikari yelled out with much vigour, while Kenji sighed slightly.

As he continued hopping across, Mei, a girl from the support course, revealed some of her gadgets. Ochaco, and Mina could only watch on with blinking rapid eye movement at the sight before her. However, the young pink haired girl had a crazed look in her eyes, and she used her gadgets, allowed due to her being on the support course, to grapple onto one of the sides of the stone pillars, and uses her hover shoes, to glide up the stone pillars, a while look on her face.

[Ooh my Kenji! Mei-chan! You're quite cute, my son is currently forming a-]

"Mom! Not now please!"

Kenji yelled with an embarrassed face, while Hikari whined.

[But, she's cute, and a little crazy. Isn't that your type? Like with Kacchan and all? She'd be perfect for the harem~]

"Woman! Don't try and hook Ken up with people when we're racing! Seriously, you will stop that talk right now!"

Kenji heard Katsuki yell (it wasn't that hard as she had powerful lungs on her) and Hikari sighed sadly.

Kenji and Shoto both closed in on the end part of this part of the race, and saw the red archway at the top of some stairs. Kenji also noticed that Katsuki wasn't that far behind them either, she had a very determined look on her face.

* * *

However, just before he reached the final part of this part of the race…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

A girls scream could be heard coming from behind them all.

[Ooh my goodness, she's in danger, someone do something!]

Hikari cried out, seeing what was going on, and how the person fell down.

Shoto, Kenji and Katsuki all looked, and without even thinking, Kenji turned around but not before saying "End of the line Hagakure-san!" dropping Toru's body off at the finish line which was a lead into the next part of the race, and shot off towards that direction, confusing Shoto who continued onwards.

"Wait! He has been carrying Ghost this entire time!?"

Toru giggled at the angry words of Katsuki.

"That's right~ Because Kenji-kun cares about me and wishes for me to do well~ I was his eyes behind him, that's why he was able to stop that ice move of yours without looking Todoroki-chan! No one even noticed as well, that's how good we are at communicating!"

Toru announced happily, shocking Katsuki and Shoto.

Kenji's eyes saw who was falling, so he pushed off the pillar, using his Flapping Wings, and shot off like a bullet. The others nearby watched on as Kenji grabs the person who was falling in his arms, and spins in the air, shooting off his chains of Life to wrap around a stone pillar, so they didn't fall, carrying who it was with one arm.

His eyes turned towards the person and saw that it was Jiro who had fallen, and he had caught within his arms.

"Hey, Jiro-san, you're okay now, I've got you."

Jiro looked towards Kenji, as did some others as well, disbelieving (from other classes) that he would actually do something like that, Jiro herself was surprised.

"Mikami-kun...w-why are you saving me? What about the race?"

"You were in danger." He responded, as her cheeks turned slightly red. "Screw the race, if someone's in danger, that's more important. Especially because you're my classmate. Now hang on, okay?"

Jiro merely nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Izuku, who was crawling across the wire with his metal plate on his back, watched on as Kenji pushed off the earth with his technique, and rocketed through the area, landing on different pillars, all the while Jiro clung to his form.

[Ooh my! He saved Jiro-chan! Awwww! Well done my baby boy! I knew you could do it! Yes, go on Kenji, show these people what you've got! I love you and your kindness! You are adorably fantastic after all! Hehe~ This is awesome!]

He even passed Tsuyu and waved towards her, and she did the same thing.

"Sup Kenji-chan, you saving them girls again to get your harem?"

"W-Whaaaaa?! N-No! Don't say something like that Tsu-chan!"

Tsuyu giggled away as Kenji continued jumping with Jiro in his arms.

Once reaching the end, Kenji put Jiro down...but, she wouldn't unwrap her arms around his neck.

"Hey...can I have my neck back please?"

Jiro blinked, and then looked to what she was doing. Her eyes fluttered, and merely nodded, pulling away from him.

He then waved towards her.

"Good luck Jiro-san! Be safe, okay?"

"...Y-Yeah, I'll be fine, go and kick butt, okay Mikami-kun...and I'm sorry if I've caused you to lose the race now. I just lost my footing and couldn't grab anything at all...I'm so sorry."

Kenji saw how apologetic she was, and waved his hand around to dispel her worries.

"No, don't worry about it, first, tenth, or whatever place, as long as I qualify for the next round, that's all that matters, right? I don't care about getting first place if it means I can do good somewhere else, you know? I thought about winning to show what I've got, but I'd rather save someone than win if it means I can actually save someone."

Jiro's cheeks turned even more red at the sight, and held a hand to her face, trying to stop the blushing that she was experiencing.

As he said that, Kenji saw Izuku running ahead, so he waved to Jiro and caught up to the young green haired boy.

"Hey Ken-kun! Nice save!"

"Thanks Deku-kun! How are you doing anyway!?"

"Ye-Yeah, not so bad! This is really fun! Don't you think!?"

"I know, right!? I love things like this! It is so exciting! And you as well, doing so well without using your Quirk, I don't think I could have done this well without my Quirk, so congratulations to you Deku-kun!"

Izuku chuckled, as Momo came into the sight, with Mineta using his balls to hold onto her butt.

Kenji's eyes blazed furiously at that sight, not wanting Momo to be the object of this persons perversions, rushed forward, grabbed Mineta's head, and peeled him off her body.

"Don't perv on my friends you pervert!"

"Class President, wait-"

Kenji didn't have time for it, and dropped him off to the side, Izuku chuckling nervously as Momo sighed.

"Thank you Ken-chan, that pervert wouldn't let go, and I couldn't exactly stop to get him off."

"No worries, he's gone now~ You're free to do as you like~"

Momo giggled as they reached the minefield.

Kenji saw that each of the people were avoiding the mines, but going slow. He also saw that Shoto, and Katsuki were at the front, and he sighed, humming to himself.

" _To get over there...if I could fly like my Mom, then this wouldn't be an issue. But, I can't do that yet...however, I can build paths of my Life with my barrier techniques in the air...yes, if I rocket myself from here, and then use my Life to path above the mines, run, jump, whatever, I should be able to avoid these things, and hopefully get to the other side before the others. But, I can't do it indefinitely, I have to get to the others, and converse some of my energy for the finishing line. Okay, here we go._ "

Kenji smiled as he placed his hand on the ground. Using his Life Quirk, he allowed small ethereal wings to gather by his feet, and with a flap, rocketed himself towards the others, going through the air at a very good pace.

"Wow, Ken-kun, that's amazing..."

Izuku praised, seeing Kenji leaping over the others, and then, with his Life Quirk, create platforms in the air, and hopped onto them, one by one, and continued going over their heads, the surprise of the other students was amazing.

"Indeed, he's quite intelligent with the usage of his Quirk. Ken-chan always was able to think of ingenious ways to use his Quirk, even this ways seems quite good. I'm sure he's probably thought about this before. Even then, I wont be losing either."

Momo praised, as she continued using her own Quirk to get across, Izuku watched on and thought like Kenji, how he would use the surroundings, and he got an idea as well on how to handle this, so he began digging up the bombs for him to use.

[Wow! With Kenji Mikami far behind them, I thought for sure it was going to be between Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki! But surely, he's using that intelligence he's known to have and is slamming his way through the competition, and turning this around for himself!]

Present Mic cheered on, Katsuki and Shoto, who were having a mini fight while avoiding the bombs on the ground, saw Kenji's approach, and Shoto inhaled a small breath, while Katsuki scowled slightly.

"Damn sexy bastard, he's so challenging its fun and frustrating at the same time!"

She yelled out, Kenji looking down curiously, but continued going forward with the jumping, and began pulling ahead once more, since he didn't have to worry about fighting them at all.

[Indeed, that's my baby for you! It seems it is going to be a close call between these three competitors! I am so excited to see who's going to win! My adorable Kenji, my future daughter in law Kacchan, or my other future daughter in law Shoto-chan~]

Shoto blinked curiously, while Katsuki howled.

"Woman! What did I say about talking shit like that!? I'm Ken's future everything! Todoroki isn't even going to ever kiss him! Is that clear woman!?"

Kenji looked amused...or he would have if Katsuki then didn't turn her eyes upwards towards him, and exploded the ground, propelling her upwards, and grappled him from behind.

"Kacchan! What are you doing!?"

"Sorry Ken, but all's fair in love and war! I...my feelings for you are...ugh! I L word you, and I want war with Todoroki!"

Kenji actually found it adorable that she couldn't say she loved him, but he knew in her heart of hearts, she did, and would wait for her to say it to him, he even hadn't said it, but he did.

But then she tossed him towards the ground with an explosion, towards Shoto, and used what he had left in the air, and rocketed off it just before it disappeared.

Kenji flew down towards the ground, and thought he was going to hit Shoto. However, he spun in the air, and created a platform just before he did, mere inches from her head, and jumped down to the ground, landing on a safe patch, and then ran as fast and carefully as he could.

Shoto looked towards Kenji, and decided that she wanted in on the action.

"Mikami-kun, I suggest we work together to stop Bakugo-san!"

"Sure, she pulled me down! As she said, all's fair in love and war!"

"Good, then shoot your Life chains for her, and I'll freeze them! That shall stop her!"

"Right!"

Kenji aimed his arm in front of him, and then swung it, creating Life chain, and shot it for the front runner Katsuki. Katsuki wasn't expecting it, and it caused her eyes to widen.

"Ken!"

Kenji smirked, as Shoto grabbed the chains, and used her ice powers to freeze them, and in turn, froze Katsuki who came plummeting to the ground. While Katsuki used her explosion power to escape, it gave Kenji and Shoto the time to catch up.

"Sorry Kacchan, but as you said, all's fair in love and war!"

Kenji smiled, Katsuki looking pissed off, yet also intrigued as well.

[Yahoo! That's something amazing! A threeway between my son and his two girlfriends!]

Hikari announced happily, and showed her widest smiles and the crowd went wild.

"Mom! Don't say such things!"

"With Bakugo-san...and Mikami-kun, well I suppose...I wonder what a threeway is between people, what would that entail...and Mikami-kun as my boyfriend huh..."

"Woman! You really are pushing my nerves! I wouldn't do a threeway with Todoroki! Jugs maybe! Icy Hot bitch, don't think so! And she's not his girlfriend! I am! Damn you woman! You're doing this to unnerve me! I don't think so!"

Kenji looked embarrassed, Shoto seemed to be thinking about a few things, and Katsuki wasn't having any of it. But, they all continued to fight. Shoto tried to grab Kenji's arm to freeze it, but he dodged it, and Katsuki sent a small explosion towards her. Shoto used her ice to block the attack, only for Kenji to push the young girls hand away, and stopped the attack.

All three of them tried their best to fight and get ahead. Kenji in the middle, Shoto on the left, and Katsuki on the right. All three of them couldn't gain the advantage, no matter what they tried during their mini fight between them.

However, what happened next, surprised them.

* * *

As Izuku, who was far behind them, suddenly was propelled into the sky, Kenji, Shoto, and Katsuki looked behind them, to see Izuku flying high into the sky, Kenji looking back to the area he came from, seeing pink smoke being there, and smirked.

"Clever Deku-kun, you are smart."

"Why is he smart Ken!?"

"Because, he used the bombs as a propeller, like we had done before with his Quirk at the beginning. Only this time, he used the bombs. I'd guess more than one, and at least five from what I can tell from the smoke. But, he wont be able to stay like that forever. Which means, we have to kick it up a notch!"

Kenji threw caution to the wind, and stomped onto the ground, using his Flapping Wings technique on his feet and propelled himself through the air. Katsuki smirked, and threw her hands back, setting off bigger explosions, and propelled herself even more.

Shoto, witnessing this, knew she had to do something.

"Damn, even though this will help the other contestants, I don't have a choice now. Mikami-kun, Midoriya and Bakugo-san are all ahead of me...I have to freeze the ground."

Stomping on the ground, Shoto froze it, and ran on the ice as fast as she could.

Kenji, using his technique, brought him to the same level as Izuku in the sky briefly.

"Clever Deku-kun! I'm very proud!"

"I have to thank you for it Ken-kun! Because you're always using your mind, and what I saw you do with your wing shoes things, I knew I had to try something! I wont lose to you Ken-kun!"

"And I wont lose to you Deku-kun! Prepare yourself!"

Kenji then went back to the ground, while Izuku took a slower time to return to the ground.

However, as Kenji landed on the ground, Katsuki and Shoto were right beside him once more, making him sigh.

"You girls don't quit, do you?!"

"Nope!"

"I'm afraid not Mikami-kun!"

Kenji, Katsuki and Shoto were neck and neck with one another. While Izuku was slightly ahead of them. However, he was coming back down to earth faster now, gravity having that affect on him. Kenji panted, feeling the effects of using his Quirk as much as he was. But he still could press on, he knew that he could.

Pushing and pulling one another away, Kenji and the girls battled it out for first place, as Izuku watched on, coming towards them. He knew that he would have to do something, he didn't want to lose to Kenji or the others.

As Izuku came down, Kenji saw what he was doing, so he ducked to the confusion between the two girls. Izuku, who took up the fight, spun around with the piece of metal in his hands, stabbing the ground as his feet touched the two girls shoulders.

Katsuki and Shoto's eyes flared, while Kenji made a chain of Life within his hand. As the stabbing into the ground happened, Izuku propelled himself forward, and Kenji, taking advantage of the situation, latched onto the faster moving Izuku, and threw himself through the air as well, getting ahead of the others, barring Izuku.

[Yes! This is what I wanted to see! Go my adorable child! Go on Kenji! Midoriya-kun! Show us your stuff okay?! And future brides of Kenji! Whoever wins, gets to marry Kenji first! Isn't that the incentive of the time!?]

Kenji and Izuku roll on the ground, and then take off running forward, Katsuki and Shoto not very far behind. But because of the explosion, stunned them enough for Izuku and Kenji to be ahead of everyone.

"I wont let you win Deku-kun!"

Kenji spun around, and went to kick Izuku down.

"Sorry Ken-kun! But I've got to try as well!"

But Izuku saw it coming and ducked the kick, only for Izuku to channel One For All through his finger, aiming down at the ground, and shattered it apart, breaking his finger, and tried to stop Kenji.

Kenji however hopped over it, and was on Izuku's path, pausing Katsuki and Shoto once more however with that path.

[My! These two are going for it! Izuku Midoriya and Kenji Mikami! They are showing their stuff, and resolve! Who's going to win?!]

Present Mic yelled out, while Kenji and Izuku entered a tunnel. At the other side, was the victory that they both wanted.

"Move it Ken-kun!"

"No way!"

Izuku and Kenji pushed and pulled one another away, trying to make that number one spot.

But neither gained the necessary distance to be declared first and second place. It was a race between them now. While Katsuki and Shoto were in the running for third and forth, it was between Kenji and Izuku on who was going to come out on top.

However, as they ran, Izuku knew he would have to try something. Since Kenji had been using his Quirk more, he was going to take advantage of that, he knew that he would have to try something, so he kicked off the wall, and got ahead of Kenji, and his body was facing Kenji's.

Kenji looked stunned as Izuku's finger lit up with his One For All power in a flicking motion.

"Deku-kun!"

Kenji's hand lit up with black miasma without even thinking about it…

But, then Kenji noticed it, and stopped himself, not wanting to resort to that power.

Izuku also noticed it as well, and knew if he had done it then, he could have potentially stopped him. But since he didn't, Izuku took the chance, and wasn't going to waste it either.

"Delaware Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!"

Using his powerful flick, Kenji was on the receiving end of Izuku's powerful flick. The air pressure in the small compressed area was enough to bring Kenji backwards off his feet.

"I wont give up Deku-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Flying through the air, Kenji aimed his hand downwards, and made a barrier of his Life behind him like a bracer, stopping his movements backwards. Then, seeing Izuku close to the entrance, he once more used his new technique of Flapping Wings, and pushed off the ground, and shot off like a bullet towards Izuku.

Izuku gasped as the entire crowd watched on. All Might watched on as well, and put his fingers together, seeing who was going to win.

As Izuku's body managed to pass the finishing line, or some of it anyway, Kenji's body slammed against Izuku's, and both skidded across the ground several times rolling, before coming to a stop, laying flat on their backs, panting.

* * *

"Damn, that was more exhausting than I thought it would be…"

Kenji muttered, Izuku agreeing whole heartedly.

"Yeah...it truly was..."

The pair looked at one another as their chests heaved, and Kenji looked to see that it was Izuku who managed to get first place, by mere inches, and though felt slightly disheartened about not getting first place, he smiled.

[Yahooooooooo! Good sportsmanship you two! Well done Midoriya-kun! You got first place by mere inches! That was a thrill! A second later, and Kenji could have bagged first place, it shows how close it truly was! And Kenji, my adorable boy, got second place! Yes, you both did fantastic! I am so proud of both of you! Yes! You wonderful boys!]

Hikari cheered, while Midnight looked on towards Kenji, and smirked with a devilish look to her face.

"My...I-I got first place Ken-kun...w-wow, I didn't think...what I did then, I used gambles, and...I thought like you, and...that was amazing...heh, you're a very strong competitor...damn Ken-kun, I was for sure thought you were going to win...but..." His eyes went to Kenji, and cocked his head. " _If he used his Death Quirk, he could have blown me away and taken first place, but he chose not to use it...Ken-kun, he's really torn right now, he probably doesn't want to give anyone else another reason to say terrible things to him, makes sense..._ "

Izuku thought to himself, while Kenji smiled softly.

"Second place...not bad. Yeah, I'm pleased with second place, and if I had to lose out on first, I couldn't think of a more worthy person to achieve first place than you Deku-kun."

Izuku looked on with a smile.

"Ken-kun...that was...very thrilling..."

Kenji chuckled, and sat up, still panting, only to see Shoto come out of the exit next, followed very closely by Katsuki. He wondered how Katsuki was going to feel about coming fourth. But whatever she would feel, he would be there, supporting her, and making sure that she would be alright.

"Yeah...Deku-kun, you are a worthy rival, I am pleased you did that to me just then, shows how determined you are. But, because you did that, it means I'm gonna have to try even harder than before." Kenji smiled out, as his eyes went towards the stands, to see Endeavour scowling down at him. "Great..."

"Something wrong Ken-kun?"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, shaking his head.

"N-Naaaah, nothing really...just gonna stay away from a certain someone and I'll be all good..."

Kenji murmured, as the other contenders began coming through the exit. He saw many 1A students, and he was happy about seeing them. He saw Momo come in and she waved while panting, he did the same.

* * *

In their private area, overlooking the games, Reaper, and Himiko watched as more students came through the gate.

"Darn, Kenji-kun almost won as well!"

Himiko seemed ticked off, but Reaper adopted a smirk.

"It's better that he didn't."

Himiko cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"It means that the next challenge, it would have been harder for him to have won. With the people no doubt already out for him, having more people after him would be a worry. But, with this, it puts him in a good position, with being second, he'll gain the second most points, but the first gets an insane amount of points. So tactically speaking, he is in a good position."

"Heh, I see. Aah, that's good then! Yahoo! Kenji-kun is going all the way to the top!"

"Indeed, but he didn't use Death...hmmmm, I suppose it makes sense. Heh, the crowd is even more unforgiving than I thought, stupid bastards, makes me want to go and blast them all."

Himiko giggled, and looked down to the grounds and saw more people coming through.

* * *

Back in the stadium, Kenji stood up, and began walking around, he wanted to see clearer on who was going to come through the gates next.

But because he was slightly tired, his body bent over, but that was a mistake as Midnight walked over, and her hand slapped his butt, making him jump. Her eyes and his met one another's, and she leaned closer, licking her lips sensually.

"My Kenji-kun, bending over like that just for me?"

"N-No, Midnight-sensei, that's..."

He tried to explain himself, but Midnight allowed her lips to dangle near his ear, and she breathed slowly, hotly against his ear. His body trembled with delight from her slow breathing, how sensual the feeling was.

"Don't hide anything from me Kenji-kun. I can't wait for you to do very well. I know I'm supposed to be impartial, but I like seeing you squirm, and showing off your might as well. I might have to become even more serious than I was before. Would you be okay with that my cute Kenji-kun?"

Kenji's bottom lip trembled, while Midnight's tongue dragged itself across his ear. His body began to shiver, and her hands delicately ran themselves up and down his shoulders. His body felt hot from her sensual touching's, and he felt like people were watching. Yet, she didn't even seem to care, and continued onwards like it was a normal situation.

"S-Sensei, I'm not sure if we can d-do these things..."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I've got you baby. I'll take care of you. But that has to come later."

Midnight once more licked his ear, and walked off, smirking to herself at the sights she could see.

Kenji continued watching the others walk over

Katsuki strolled over, and shook her head.

"Ken, for the record, even if I came forth, don't expect me to hold back in the future on you, especially during all of this."

Kenji smiled, stood up, and wrapped his arms around her body. Kenji's body pressed against Katsuki's own, and he yawned lightly, as she casually stroked his face, which in turn made him smile lightly.

"Heeeh, I need to sleep..."

"Not yet you don't." Katsuki hit his head lightly, waking him up. "We have more to do, toughen it out you damn bastard. Also, I'm kind of glad, you're showing more of your strong sides, and your intelligent sides. The usage of your Quirk, I hadn't expected that."

"Yeah, I figured that if I can't fly like my Mom yet, I'll do the next best thing and give myself a burst from my feet. Hehe seems like a good way, I'm always thinking about my Quirk and how to use it in weird ways. This time, I did a Deku-kun and even you Kacchan, and tried it out right there and then. I had thought about it before, but that's the first time I've ever done anything like that. I'm so glad it worked. I don't think I could have come as far as I did without it."

Katsuki rolled her eyes, and lightly placed her hands on his lower back, and gently brushed his back. He smiled, leaning against her shoulder, and felt more relaxed than he had done before, now that the first part of the Sports Festival was over.

As the final members came running in and out, Kenji saw Shinso appear which he was happy about, but he also saw Monoma as well, and frowned at the sight, he didn't get on with the blonde haired guy.

Finally, once they were done, Midnight raised her whip into the sky.

"And now, with the final members coming through the door, here are the results!"

Midnight displayed the larger version of what Kenji had seen before. He saw Izuku first, himself second, Shoto third, Katsuki forth, and so on and so forth. Katsuki's hand continued to slowly rub on Kenji's back, as she heard more slurs coming from the stadium about him.

"Just ignore those bastards, okay?"

"Yeah, I am Kacchan."

Katsuki smiled lightly, and yanked him closer, surprising him.

"I wonder, should we make a bet again?"

"Ooh my, what kind of bet Kacchan?"

"Like last time, whoever gets further, or wins, gets to ask the other for one thing, and the person can't say no. How about it?"

"Yup, that sounds good Kacchan, I'm happy about that. I'll be making it to the finals Kacchan, I'm gonna do my best."

"Good, because I am too. I'll see you there."

Kenji lightly smiled, as Midnight whipped the ground, gaining their attention.

"Now, there will be a short 20 minute break for all contenders! Please do as you desire during these 20 minutes, relax, eat, and other things that you might need to do! After that, please gather back here for the announcement of the second round! Until then, dismissed!"

Kenji released a breath, and stretched.

"20 minutes huh. Yeah, that's good. Gives everyone time to refill popcorn and drinks and things like that."

Katsuki nodded, as her hand trembled lightly.

Kenji noticed it, and took her hand.

"Did you over use your Quirk?"

"Just a little bit, nothing to be too concerned about. Don't worry about me Ken, just worry about yourself, and the next game that they've got set up."

"Yeah, I'm going to go and get something to drink then Kacchan. Wanna come?"

"Nah, I'll meet you back here, I'm going to go and stretch."

"Okay~"

Kenji chuckled, and waved towards Katsuki, going towards the changing rooms.

* * *

As he walked through the halls, he noticed a number of people staring at him, and giving him dirty looks. Though, he didn't really care that much, he was too busy mentally preparing for what he was going to do next.

As he continued walking, Kenji's eyes came across a young looking woman, who looked remarkably like someone he knew.

"M-Mrs Yaoyorozu, it has been a long time-"

"Demon." The young woman spoke up, Kenji looking down at the ground. "During the race, I saw you conversing with Momo, is there a reason why you were doing that?"

The tone of her voice, told him that she wasn't messing around at all.

He felt, unnerved by her. Usually, he wasn't unnerved by many things. But, this was one of the things that did unnerve him. It just brought memories back of when she used to say these things when he was a child.

"Oh erm...because she had a pervert on her back, and I got him off, that's all. No other reason we talked at all."

He lied, knowing how this woman felt about him.

"I thought I had said to not converse with Momo anymore. The world knows your Father is back, and you are his son, and I especially don't want Momo to be infected by you."

"Yeah...I know that, but..."

"I just don't want my daughter to be stained by you, I hope you can understand that. I'd appreciate if you didn't talk to her to throw her off her game. In fact, please don't go near her anymore."

Kenji's eyes continued to lower.

"...I'm sorry but she's my friend so..."

"Hmmm? Did you say something Demon?"

Kenji's hands trembled, trying to find the words.

Fortunately, Hikari came around the corner, and held her hard stare for Momo's Mother.

"Excuse me Yaoyorozu-san, is there something you'd like to say with my presence here?"

Momo's Mother's face dropped immensely, and didn't know what she was going to do. Hikari's presence was...while Hikari was a beaming ball of sunshine, at times like this, even Momo's Mother could understand how unnerving this could be.

"A-Ah, Vitality-san, of course not. I'm merely..."

"Calling my son a Demon, and telling him to stay away from Momo-chan, along with saying he'll stain Momo-chan by being near her, or did you say infected? Because I heard both." Momo's Mother grimaced as Hikari continued. "Is there a reason why you're saying this now? Especially when you believed he was alone?"

Momo's Mother's hands trembled lightly, shaking her head.

"N-No, I'm sorry I just...I just was looking out for my daughter, and making sure that Momo would have the best chances of winning."

"I'd suggest not speaking to my son like that in the future. You're trying to protect your daughter, and I understand that, but if you think my son is an infection, then you better stay away from him, because he's my baby, and I'll do anything to protect my baby, do you understand me? No one speaks to my child in a vile manner like that. If you want to hate someone, go and do it to Grim Reaper, Kenji is not your target, especially when I'm around. Am I making myself clear?"

Momo's Mother nodded her head, and walked away from the pair.

Hikari rolled her eyes, and looked towards Kenji with a smile.

"What an awesome race spring breeze~ That was so cool~ Combining with other members of the class to aid you both, that was tactically brilliant. Speaking of, you vs Midoriya-kun was fun, I just finished healing his damaged body. And your new techniques as well, and saving Jiro-chan, it seems that another harem member, has begun to unlock herself~"

"M-Mom! D-Don't say weird things!"

Hikari stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Either way, it was so cool~ I enjoyed it very much. But what happened then...you just keep talking to Momo-chan, okay?"

"But Mom, she said..."

"Well don't you listen to what she said. She doesn't understand the feelings between you and Momo-chan and is blinded by her hatred for your Father. If you want to spend time with Momo-chan, please keep doing that. No one can stop you from doing that. Besides, I'm sure you'll show everyone how cute and kind you are~ Even saving Jiro-chan, shows how good you are~"

Kenji adopted a small smile, and then gave her the peace sign.

"I'm glad that you were here Mom, thanks for the save. I didn't know what I was going to do."

Hikari giggled, and petted his head softly.

"Ooh don't worry about anything spring breeze~ I'm here, to commentate. By the way, is it bad that I was saying things about you winning…? Is it bias?"

"Yes, extremely bias!"

"Aah well, the crowd is being cruel, so I'll cheer extra hard for my baby~" Kenji smiled softly at her kind words, glad she was there. "I've got to go and prepare myself, and you as well spring breeze. Get something to drink and relax yourself~ I can't tell you what the next challenge is, I know what it is going to be, but it is going to be something that tests your brain Kenji, so keep those synaptic juices flowing~"

Kenji nodded, as Hikari waved.

He looked towards her once more, before leaving to go and get something to drink.

Upon entering the changing room, he grabbed a bottle of water, and sat down, taking a sip.

" _See that Grim Reaper...I know you're watching somehow you bastard. I don't need your Quirk to be strong._ " He thought to himself, but gripped his hand and grimaced. " _Used more energy than I thought I would. But we've got some time before the next game, it should be enough to refill my reserves. I wonder what the next game is going to be? I hope we are going to be fighting eventually, I want to show off some of my new techniques. I'm not going to be relying on his Quirk to win...but, for a second, I was going to use it...my body reacted, and I was going to blast Deku-kun..._ _Irina, Daisuke...if I use it, I'd be just like Father...I don't want to be like him...or hurt anyone...what should I do...?_ "

While he thought about it, his eyes became heavy. Though he knew he didn't have all that long, he grabbed his phone, setting a timer on it, and then leaned his head against the locker near him, and allowing his eyes to slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

Later on, about ten or so minutes, Shoto wandered around the area, and came across the boys locker room.

Curious, as the door was ajar, and saw the familiar white and black hair of Kenji, she moved inside, not caring that it was the males area, and sat Kenji's head leaning against a locket, sat on a bench.

"Mikami-kun, are you okay?"

She walked closer after he didn't answer.

When she got close, she saw that he was merely asleep.

" _So he's sleeping. He looks rather...cute when he's sleeping, and makes weird little cute noises. I can see why Bakugo-san likes spending time with the sleeping Mikami-kun. Perhaps I should try and sleep near Mikami-kun in the future._ "

She allowed a soft rare smile to form on her face, and sat down beside him, and took his head, and casually pulled his body so he'd have his head on her shoulder, and sat their in silence, not wanting to disturb him.

But as the minutes went by, she felt him shake on her shoulder.

Her eyes went towards the sleeping boy, and then lowered her eyes.

"Honestly, Mikami-kun, I saw what happened when you saved Jiro-san. I was so concentrated on winning our race. Yet, as soon as you saw someone in danger, you disregarded our race, and went right towards them to save them. Each time, you keep surprising me with new and different concepts. Hero's, people keep saying that I'd make a good one, and yet...I was more concentrated on winning the race, to show my Father I don't need his Quirk...and you're in a similar situation. Yet, unlike me, you don't allow it to cloud your mind like I did, I wonder if your Father wasn't a Villain, would people still believe you're evil with your Death Quirk after what I saw you do during the race? I wonder what the core difference between us is? We were raised in similar situations, yet we turned out differently. In this Sports Festival, I shall discover what it is that makes us different, and also, what these bubbling feelings are inside of me. I wonder...did you make me feel these things? Or, did I grow these for you?"

Shoto pondered aloud, and since he was sleeping, he didn't wake up at all.

She then looked at his sleeping face, and her smile slightly grew, she was glad that they were alone right now.

"Also, Mikami-kun...I also saw how my Father was looking at you, he's such a bastard...that man, he truly is...but, this is comfortable. I truly am envious of Bakugo-san who gets to do this so openly, I wonder if we could..."

"...Todoroki-san..." Shoto was surprised as his eyes cracked open. "Ugh...w-why are you here? It's the male changing room..."

"I saw the door was open and saw you inside." She revealed, as his head lifted from her shoulder. "I wished to see you. But this is enough for me."

"Ooh, I'm on your shoulder….ehehehe, I am sorry~"

Shoto waved her hand.

"No, do not worry about it. I was the one who brought your head to my shoulder, I found it relaxing." Kenji smiled softly, as Shoto stretched her arm. "Now, Mikami-kun, it seems that the next part is going to be starting soon. Are you excited for that?"

"Hehe, I am actually yeah~ It is going to be so fun~ I can't wait for it~"

"Good, because I am glad as well, you beat me during the race. However, during this, I shall attain victory. However, whatever happens next, I wish to see you in the finals of the Sports Festival, or last as long as you can to get to the place our bout is going to be. Okay?"

Kenji lightly smiled, nodding his head slowly.

"Yes, I remember our promise Todoroki-san, I'll be showing you everything...I'm gonna try and make you see something too...Todoroki-san. Also, your Father...don't let him be the reason you do whatever it is you do today."

"Mikami-kun I..."

"As you said before, your Father is here...but, you don't have to impress him. You just do what you need to do, with whatever side you have. I'm sure that you'll do fantastic though Todoroki-san, you're very skilled already."

"Thank you...yes, you as well. You should also continue doing your best, and not listen to what the crowd says. I heard what they said before...and while I'm not Bakugo-san, I can say that you are quite strong to allow their comments to not affect you."

"Yeah, I'm dealing with it as it comes. They can say what they want, I'm just going to do my best."

Shoto slowly moved her head, and leaned against his shoulder, surprising him.

"I'm sorry for suddenly doing this. Seeing Bakugo-san do this...I wished to do this too."

"O-Oh, okay Todoroki-san. We can stay here until we need to leave."

Shoto nodded, and laid her head on his shoulder. Kenji smiled softly, and waited for the time that they would need to go together to the next part of the Sports Festival. No matter what else happened, it seems like the matches were going to be interesting.

And then, the time was there, and then.

"Todoroki-san, are you ready?"

Shoto lifted her head off his shoulder, inclining her head.

"Yes, I am ready Mikami-kun. Let us go."

Shoto and Kenji stood up together, and then together, left for the next matches.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Kenji and the rest started the matches of the Sports Festival, with the race! Kenji showed some new skills with his Quirk and managed to keep up with some others as well. At the beginning, he worked with Izuku to get the head start, and then (while Toru held onto his back for a good portion of the race) had a race with Shoto, displaying some cool offensive, and helpful abilities with his Life Quirk, saving Jiro in the process, and after a hard fought race, managed to come in second place, as Izuku had to resort to his Quirk to stop Kenji from beating him, their rivalry increasing, especially due to Kenji nearly resorting to using his Death Quirk, something that he hates doing, we'll soon discover a bit more on why that is during a certain fight.**

 **After getting second place, Kenji came face to face with Momo's Mother (wish we had a name for her, for now I'll just refer to her as Momo's Mother) who showed her hatred for Kenji, but Hikari put a stop to that quickly. Speaking of, Hikari is a commentator! With very embarrassing commentary for the gang! And finally, a small little moment between Kenji and Shoto, as most would guess, this is kind of their arc together, so we'll see major Kenji x Shoto moments during this part of the story, though I've got a good Kenji x Momo part coming up soon, and a small Kenji x Jiro moment in this chapter along with Midnight casually flirting with Kenji during the middle of the field.**

 **Next chapter, we'll be doing the Cavalry Battle! Kenji's gonna have his own little team, and wont contain Izuku, Katsuki or Shoto, so look forward to what team he brings together, and also, what he thinks for them as combination attacks, and plans. Plus with Monoma still after him, he might be getting that as well~ Something's were shaken this chapter, next chapter is were we truly begin shaking things up! It's going to be quite fun so until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	15. The Cavalry Battle!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Neon Starch; She surely is yeah, and she's not gonna stop yet~ Thanks! Exactly, that's how he's been treated. Mostly it's been told rather than shown, but now it is going to be shown, as it is going to be giving a more in depth look at Kenji and what his life has really been like for most of his life. They will be, don't worry about that, I've got a scene coming in the future about just that.**

 **hellspam; Hehe, she's extremely bias yeah~ Though she's only doing it because everyone else seems to be against Kenji. I do ship them too, they always make me smile when they're together. And yeah, I hope he does. Indeed yeah, they showed their stuff, Toru hoping a ride in exchange for being his eyes behind him. Yeah, that's a cool suggestion, it's going to be something like that. And yeah, we'll be seeing a good combination from them, and Shinso's gonna be using his Quirk more during this part, along with Kenji and the rest of them. Yup, more coming down the pipeline. And yeah, they'll be meting, and it is going to be, fun when they do~**

 **LoamyCoffee; I'm happy for you~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks! Yeah, Mt Lady showed up before being dragged away~ She is yeah somewhat. Indeed, they have the knowledge on how to get inside. Hikari is always fun~ Yup, that's her secret weapon alright~ Indeed yeah, I thought it was a good contrast between the two of them. Yeah, he's handling it the best that he can~ There were a few combos this chapter, Izuku and Kenji had a good one, and with Toru being his eyes behind them, then he could concentrate on the front. Yup, he displayed a number of new techniques that he's been working on. And yeah, there's always a good time to chat lol. Hehe, Hikari's always there to support her child, no matter what. He did yeah, and tactically speaking, he is in a better position. And yeah, we'll see who's on the team here, and what they can do together. There's gonna be a scene with Monoma and Kenji here.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, they did their best~ And yeah, he's been showing off his skills the best that he could. And yeah, he did some good team ups during the race, and we'll see some more here. Hehe, that's Hikari for you~ And yeah, I do think that they are as well~ She is, but she's his Mother, and the crowd is against him, so she's gonna be a little bias~ Yeah, as Reaper said, it is tactically better that he took that place than first place. Yeah, the cavalry battle is gonna be interesting, and Monoma, is going to be going through something's here.**

 **xhope14x; It was stated in chapter 12 that the media didn't put what he truly did, and went off assumptions, among other things.**

 **The Storm Master 567; Hehe, Hikari's got some fun commentary huh~? She did yeah, she wont allow anyone to hurt her son. Maybe it will, we'll see here if anything goes wrong. And thanks! Yeah, they had a cute moment huh~?**

 **Rohan; Yeah, it could take aspects from that.**

 **Ragna; Hehe, that would be a funny quote huh~? Cool suggestions!**

 **pois; Cool suggestion!**

 **crocodileinrogue; Yeah maybe.**

 **Guest 1; She's quite popular it seems~**

 **ora; Yeah perhaps~**

 **Fugo; Yeah, it could borrow some aspects from that~**

 **Darth Jayden; Yeah, it might end up like that. Maybe he doesn't agree with his wife. Yeah, it's going to be fun, and she might be~ They will meet soon. Hehe, that would be very funny~ I like that idea~**

 **Guest 2; Thanks! Yeah, they teamed up rather well huh~?**

 **blazingpheonix123; Well, thank you very much! I'm glad that you like it! Yeah, I like to make them feel as natural as possible. Yeah, he's going through quite a lot in his life, and it's only going to become more tough than ever. Hehe, Midnight's got her eyes on him yeah. Katsuki is lovable and her quirky attitude. Yeah, she'd be okay with Momo, Shoto probably not. And thanks! I hope to keep the hype up~**

 **Guest 3; That would be pretty interesting~ Yeah, I don't see why he couldn't do that. And that would be fun~**

 **Ericisthebest; Yup, it is pretty bad, it shows a number of things about how much Kenji's had to go through. As the story goes, we'll see progression from it. Thanks! And yeah, she's always fun~**

 **sakuma; Yeah, that would be pretty interesting.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, that would be pretty cool, I've only watched a bit of that series though so until I finish it, then I wouldn't be able to make a story about it.**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, I like those ideas~ I have been getting into the fate series recently, so yeah, maybe in the future~**

 **AlphaOmega; Thanks very much! Yeah they worked together, then they fought one another~ And yeah, Kenji showed a cool side to his Life Quirk~ Hehe, that's Hikari for you~ She loves people being together~ Yup, Kenji's had to experience that since Reaper did what he did, it expands on why he hates Reaper as well, as he had to go through all of that, without it being his fault. Yeah, Hikari wont allow anyone to hurt her child~**

 **Guest 6; Thank you! Yeah, he isn't the typical villain who wants everything to just die, he has legit reasons for doing what he's doing, it's just he's doing the wrong thing in a sense. Yeah, it is going to be fun, she's going to be apart of the Stain arc, and we might begin to see Himiko transition there~**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thanks very much! Yeah, people got time to shine, we'll see more of that through the tournament part of the arc. Hehe, that's Hikari for you, she's trying to set people up with Kenji~ Yeah, there's going to be a big Kenji x Momo scene coming up rather soon. Midnight and Kenji...they have a fun relationship, we'll see more of it in this chapter as well~ Yeah, I could see that happening~**

 **Guest 7; Yeah, I do like them together. Yeah, that would be a funny moment~ Hehe, Mei being like that, it would be rather funny~**

 **Anonymous; Thanks! I'm glad that you did! Yeah, they did have a good combination, she can be the eyes that are behind him, while he fights and runs and might come up again in the future~ He doesn't no, and we're going to learn more about why he doesn't want to use it quite soon, hints have been given, but we'll learn the real story in the near future. He did yeah, he'd rather save someone than win any race. Class 1A truly are behind Kenji now, they see him as a good person. Yeah, that's the idea, she's supposed to be like that, for the story arc between Kenji and Momo, Momo's mother is also going to develop in the future, we'll see when we get there. Hehe, they are, aren't they? Shoto and Kenji have quite the cute relationship. Mei, she strikes me as the type that wouldn't really think about things like that, and just see Kenji as he is, nothing more.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, that sounds good to me. Honestly, I've only just begun watching Black Clover, so I'm not up to date with everything, but from what I've seen, it isn't that bad of a series. So yeah, if I ever do a story about it, I'll think about these ideas. No worries at all, and yeah, I always did like that weapon.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Cavalry Battle!**

Finally, the second round was going to begin. Everyone had gathered back onto the field, and were looking towards Midnight. The crowd was cheering and waiting for what was going to happen. They hadn't stopped cheering since they all came back. Though, Kenji knew no one was cheering for him, and he accepted that easily.

As it happened, Kenji glanced at Momo, who seemed to be in deep thought. Yet, he knew the look on her face was one of overthinking. He had been accused of this before as well, that's why this time he was trying to not overthink things. Momo however, seemed to be thinking too much, and he hoped that it would help her think more on her feet than overthink things. He learned the hard way about thinking on the feet movement.

Kenji felt Katsuki's body close to his own, and yet, felt her determination rolling off of her, which he had to admit that he admired about the young woman, as even now, she was calm, yet fiery within her eyes.

Shoto kept glancing towards Kenji, while the boy seemed to be focusing in on Midnight, and what she would be doing as well.

Hikari looked towards the crowd from the place she was, and saw Endeavour stood there, his arms folded. She then shook her, and turned towards the place All Might was, who caught her eye, and gave a wave, which she returned.

Midnight cracks her whip onto the ground, as Kenji noticed Mineta blushing brightly, muttering "Is he into S and M or something?" as Katsuki smirked lightly at the words that Kenji used, her arm casually going around his body.

"Alright everyone! Hold on to your loins and lets see what is up next shall we!?" Midnight said and thrusted her hand upwards to the giant screen with spinning names on a loop. Then, as it span, it began slowing down, eventually coming to a stop. "The Cavalry Battle! Those of you at the top, shall suffer the most!"

"Why does her words sound like she wants us all to suffer?"

Tsuyu asked as she hopped near Kenji, the young boy chuckled back awkwardly.

"I have no idea Tsu-chan she must be into the hardcore S and M."

"God help her partner then. Poor guy is going to be suffering a lot."

Tsuyu deadpanned, Kenji chuckling slightly.

"Of course, that's what you'll here over and over again at U.A. But, it is time to show what Plus Ultra means!" She thrusted her whip in front of her, and her eyes danced towards Kenji who shivered at the looks. "Izuku Midoriya placed first in the Obstacle Race, he shall be worth ten million points!"

Kenji and the others all glanced at the seating Izuku. Then, the eyes of death fell upon him. He even envisioned them as Demon's, all looking towards him and ready to take advantage of him and take him down a peg or two, while Kenji found it quite funny to see the worried looks of Izuku.

Kenji felt it was weird that they all looked at him like that. But for Kenji, it made him begin thinking of strategies and what he could accomplish during this portion of the test.

" _I get it, most people are going to be after Deku-kun...yet, I placed second, so there's a fair chance that I'd be everyone's secondary target. If that's true, then it means I've got a fight on my hands. Aah well, whoever said this was going to be easy huh._ "

Kenji thought to himself as Midnight thrusted her whip to the screen, to show one person riding three people. One at the front, and two behind them. Kenji tilted his head in a wondering manner, as Midnight explained.

"Teams formed will be worth their member's accumulated point value. Team's point values are listed on their headbands, which can be worn around the head or the neck of the rider, however the more you steal, the harder it will be to manage them. The objective of the game is to steal as many headbands as possible to raise your team's point value. If a team falls or has their headband stolen, they can still compete until time is up."

"I see, so no matter what, we can continue trying until the time is up."

Momo muttered to Kenji who nodded his head.

"Seems so. Even if you lose your headband in the first minute, you have fourteen left to get more. The real trick seems to be keeping the headbands, rather than anything else. Deku-kun is going to be so sought after. I feel sorry for him really."

Izuku cringed as Kenji said that, having heard him at such a close distance between them.

But then Midnight continued.

"For this, you can use your Quirk's as much as you want! But, there are still rules. If you make a team fall on purpose, then you'll be disqualified!"

"That means you have to play nice with your teammates and other people Kacchan~"

Kenji teased as his finger playfully poked her cheek, Katsuki scowling, and slapped his butt, making him jump.

"You do realize I'm going to be coming for your ass, don't you?"

"Kacchan, don't say that now..."

"I always thought Bakugo-chan was like that ribbit."

Katsuki scowls at Tsuyu who doesn't even look as if she is all that bothered honestly.

"Damn frog bitch always gets on my nerves...you're not on my team frog bitch."

Tsuyu put a finger to her mouth as if she didn't care, which irritated Katsuki even more.

However, Midnight then finished up with some final words.

"The time limit for the Cavalry Battle is fifteen minutes, and only the top four teams will advance to the finals. I suggest getting your teams together right away!"

Kenji listened intently to what was being said, and placed a hand under his chin.

" _So, unlike the last game where we were forced to beat one another. This time, we're cooperating together as a team. A team of two to four people huh, that's quite interesting. But, I wonder who's gonna partner with me…?_ " His eyes went to Katsuki, but she held her eyes forward and scowled. " _Yeah, that's not gonna happen, she wants to beat me as well._ " His eyes went to Shoto who held her eyes forward as well. " _Damn, she is going to be the same. I thought we'd steam roll it if Todoroki-san and Kacchan and I were on a team...seems like it isn't going to happen._ " His eyes shot towards Izuku, and tightened his hand. " _There's no way I'm going on his team, I am here to prove myself too, and I know he'll do fine without me, this is my time to shine as well. I'm not the best with working with others, but I'll show my best strength, my intelligence._ "

Kenji thought to himself, he would find good teammates...he just didn't know who they were going to be yet. Though he was sure that Class 1A were cool with him now, so they'd be able to partner with him.

Izuku looked around the area, and began thinking about what team he would want. His eyes shot for Kenji, but the young white and black haired boy gave him a grin.

" _Ken-kun's probably thinking the same as I am. There's no way that we'd pair off together. Though our Quirk's would be useful together, we made a promise to be one another's rivals during all of this, and he's taking it seriously so I will too. I have to find a way to outsmart him...okay, I probably can't outsmart him, since he's the smartest in the class along with Yaoyorozu-san, but I can still out blast him. If he's refusing to use his Death Quirk, then he's only going to be at 50 percent his best, I might be able to use that to my advantage. However, I need to find some partners...but, who?_ "

Izuku's thought to himself, while Kenji looked around the area. His eyes landed on Momo, and he went to walk towards her, but Shoto cut in, and made an ice wall so he couldn't get to Momo.

"H-Hey! What's the big idea!?"

Kenji yelled, as Shoto placed a hand on Momo's shoulder.

"You two are too good together, no one would have a chance against you two together. So, that's why I am going to be taking her for my group, Mikami-kun."

"But, I never agreed to join your group Todoroki-san and I wouldn't mind being with Ken-chan. I think we would work very well together."

Momo added, really wishing that she could be on Kenji's team. But she could see that Shoto wasn't having any of it at all, she knew how dangerous they were together, so that's why she didn't want to do that at all.

"That's why you have to join my group."

Shoto said, Kenji looking on with a pout on his lips. Momo looked towards Kenji, who kept pouting and melted on the spot.

"But, he looks so vulnerable right now..."

"Hey! Those Jugs belong to my team!"

Katsuki yelled, slamming Shoto back, and got towards Momo who gasped, while Kenji whined.

"Bakugo-san, you want me on your team?"

"You know Ken the most, he's very intelligent, and no doubt whatever team he's on, it is going to be difficult to beat them. So, I need someone who is rather intelligent to join my team, and that's you Jugs, so get your ass on my team now."

"B-But, I..."

"You're not partnering with Ken! We saw what you did during the Battle Trial, screw that shit right now! Come to my team right now Jugs! You want Ken, you get Ken if you join my team right now!"

"W-Well, that's..."

"No, Yaoyorozu-san, you must join my team. As...we are both Special Recommendation students. And, I can also help you keep Bakugo-san on getting in the way during time alone with Mikami-kun."

Momo looked stunned by the offer, while Kenji felt defeated, and walked off, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

* * *

Kenji's eyes continued to look around the area, and wondered who he would go for himself.

" _Thinking about my Quirk, and others in tandem, it would make sense for us to go off one another's abilities. I know the abilities of people in Class 1A, so I'd more likely pair with them. Also, most other classes would do the same, since they'll be friends, so I doubt we'll see many people teaming up with other classes. But still, the people I think I would work best with, have already been taken, or they'd not partner with me so..._ "

As he thought about it, Tsuyu casually hopped towards the young boy, and stood in front of him, her finger on her mouth, and her light hearted face shining towards him.

"Kenji-chan, lets team up for the matches, okay?"

"A-Ah Tsu-chan, you want to be my partner?"

"Yes, because you're quite intelligent, and would come up with many plans. Also, we work well together, as we did during our time together during the two week training."

Kenji put a hand to his chin and stroked softly.

"Well, you are right, I do think we'd work well together. So yes, lets team up together~"

He didn't have a problem with it, and since he knew Tsuyu was capable, and they were friends, they'd be able to work together really well.

"Sweet, I'm sure we'd be able to do amazing things together. Now, who's going to be our other two?"

Kenji's eyes scanned the area. He saw that Ochaco was with Izuku, he thought that made sense. Then he saw Kirishima, and Sero with Katsuki, Momo with Shoto (which he mentally cried at) along with Kaminari.

"Damn, I was going to suggest Kaminari-san, but he's with Todoroki-san...and Momo-chan too...we-well, there's still a few people that we could team up with. Hmmm, lets see...there's Ojiro-san, he'd come in handy with his tail, or perhaps we could have Tokoyami-san, if he isn't speaking about the darkness..."

"Memories of the darkness, ribbit."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"Do you know what that's about?"

"Not a clue at all."

Tsuyu confessed, Kenji cringing at the thought of the darkness.

"E-Excuse me." A voice came from behind Kenji spoke up. Tsuyu and Kenji looked towards it, and saw that it was Jiro stood there, poking her fingers together. "Yes...erm, if it isn't too much trouble, could I be on your team too?"

"You want to join our team Jiro-chan?"

Tsuyu questioned, the young girl shyly nodding.

"...Because, I want to repay what you did for me during the Obstacle Race Mikami-kun! You saved my life, and...I just wanted to repay you, and I thought that we could work well together. Though we haven't spent much time together...I'd be useful somehow. I'm sure you'd be able to make use of me somehow, right?"

"W-Well, Jiro-san, you don't have to repay me. I didn't do it for some reward or anything. I just did it because you were in danger. So..."

While Kenji was thinking about it, Tsuyu butted into the conversation.

"I say we do it Kenji-chan."

"Tsu-chan..."

Tsuyu hopped forward, and stayed strong.

"She's got a useful Quirk, and I'm sure you'll be able to think of something. Besides, we're running out of time, and most people have begun pairing up already. Lets do this, and aim for the top, alright?"

Kenji nodded, and stuck out his hand to Jiro.

"Welcome to Team Kenji~"

"Team Kenji?"

Tsuyu questioned, the young boy chuckled nervously.

"Well...team names can be thought of later."

"Yes, right."

Tsuyu finished off, as Kenji turned to Jiro.

"Ready to wipe the floor with everyone Jiro-san?"

Jiro puts her hands together, a determined look on her face.

"Yes, I'm ready! Lets do this!" Kenji and Jiro high five one another, and Tsuyu does so as well. "Okay, now we've got one space left. I think we should go for someone that has a strength based Quirk, or someone that has a speed type Quirk like..."

Jiro's eyes drifted towards a certain member within Class 1A, and Kenji looked as she did.

"Like Iida-san, that's what you're saying, right Jiro-san?"

Jiro inclines her head in agreement to what Kenji says.

"It makes sense, if he can use his speed to our advantage, then we could potentially speed through this. And I've heard you can also use your Quirk to give energy to others, so giving it to him, he could be able to run faster, or you could heal the exhausts on his legs, since they're apart of his body, he should be able to run for longer if that's the case, right?"

"She's right Kenji-chan, and he's over there Kenji-chan. But, it seems that Midoriya-chan has eyes on him as well. I suggest getting to him first."

Tsuyu pointed out, so Kenji rushed over there with Jiro and Tsuyu tagging along. Izuku noticed Kenji coming and rushed over as well with Ochaco following afterwards.

""Iida-kun/san join my team!""

Izuku and Kenji yelled at the same time, shocking Iida who looked between them.

"Iida-kun, please join my team! We'd make great partners!"

"Iida-san, I'm the President, you should join my team, we'd make good partners, as we've already had experience doing it before."

"Good one Kenji-chan, calling upon past experiences."

"Thanks Tsu-chan."

Kenji smiled, as Izuku frowned lightly.

Ochaco pointed a finger at Kenji's team.

"That's not fair, you've got three already, we've only got me and Deku!"

"So?" Jiro spoke up. "We're building a team here, not trying to play fair. We have to win as well Uraraka-san and if that means we have to play unfair to get team members, then so be it. We only have to play fair during the Cavalry Battle, not now. We have to do everything we can to get team members."

"Yeah, she's right Uraraka-san, we're playing the game~"

Kenji added, while Ochaco's face turned pouty.

"E-Even then! We want Iida-kun on our team!"

"So do we Min...ooh...erm..."

Jiro cast her eyes downwards, as Kenji and Tsuyu share a small look between them.

Ochaco's eyes turned cloudy.

"W-Where you going to call me...Minion…like Bakugo-san does?"

Jiro whistled innocently, shaking her head.

"O-Of course not Minion...Uraraka-san. Ooh damn..."

Ochaco's eyes turned moist while Jiro grimaces.

Izuku and Kenji stare at one another, while Iida looks on between them both.

"Well...I'm sorry but I shall not be joining your team Midoriya-kun."

"Yes!"

Kenji cheered, only for Iida to look on strong.

"Nor yours Class President."

Kenji looked confused as did Izuku.

"But...why Iida-kun? Why not either of ours?"

"We'd be great choices, right Iida-san?"

Izuku questioned aloud along with Kenji, so Iida's face dropped considerably.

"Both of you...you two are some of the strongest contenders for this tournament. I realize that myself. And while you think you two are each others rivals, think about me as well." He began walking away, towards Momo, Kaminari, and Shoto. "I've decided to join Todoroki-san's team, and defeat both of you. I am your rival as well, don't forget that."

Kenji looked towards Team Todoroki, and saw how they all stared back at him seriously. So, he turned his head away, and turned around.

"Great, abandoned by my own Vice Presidents."

Momo and Iida shared a sad look as Kenji sighed.

"Oh well, lets find better team mates Kenji-chan."

"Yes, Mikami-kun, we've got plenty of options."

"You're right, lets march on!"

Kenji, Jiro, and Tsuyu walked away from the group, but then Tsuyu placed a finger to her mouth in thought.

"Now, who are we going to recruit? Most people have paired off by now. I'd suggest Shoji-chan, but he's with Mineta-chan."

Jiro looked and shook her head.

"Ugh, not the perv thanks. Anyone but that pervert."

Kenji smiled awkwardly at that, and scanned around the area.

"Hmmmm, that's a good question though. We have to find someone to join the team. But who's it going to..."

"Excuse me, Mikami, and company."

Suddenly, Shinso's voice appeared behind them. Turning towards them, Shinso looked on, and didn't say anything.

"Ah, Shinso-san, is something going on?"

"Actually, yes. I propose that I join your team as the last member."

"You want to join our team?"

"We...are acquainted, I'd even say that we could be classed as friends. And, I believe you are quite capable, and these two girls would be an asset as well. So, I believe we'd make quite the team together."

Kenji saw the unsure faces of Jiro and Tsuyu, since they didn't know him at all.

"Alright, but...if we're going to work together...how to say this, I know it is a touchy subject but..."

"You're wondering about my Quirk." Kenji and the others nodded. "I suppose I can't keep it a secret if we're to succeed. However, once I tell you, you can't tell anyone else, alright?" Kenji and co inclined their heads. "Okay, lets go to a more private area."

Kenji and the others didn't have a problem with that, so they walked off to the side.

* * *

Then, once alone, Shinso stood before all of them.

"Okay, my Quirk is Brainwashing."

"Brainwashing...as in you can take over peoples minds, and have them do what you want?"

Jiro wondered, and Shinso inclined his head.

"There's limits of course, but yes, that's how it is. The...I suppose victim, can only do simple commands. As in "Walk right." or "Jump up and down." or something similar to that. If it requires them to think deeply or talk, then it wont work. And while I can control more than one person, it is more difficult, and I could pass out."

"Right...I see." Shinso's eyes lowered, wondering what they thought about it. But Kenji with a smile, continued. "That's an awesome Quirk Shinso-san, I can't believe you kept that from me, I think it is awesome~"

"...What?"

He stood there in disbelief, not expecting something like that.

"He's right, that's dead powerful. Makes me wonder why you aren't in the Hero's Course if you can do that."

Tsuyu added to the disbelief of Shinso.

"They're right, that's so cool. You'll be able to help us win no doubt."

Jiro concluded, surprising Shinso even more.

He, was accepted so easily, by these three people. Kenji he could understand since he grew up with people thinking his Quirk was evil as well, but the other two, he was downright surprised by how it was going on.

"I...I see..."

"Also, how is it activated anyway?"

Kenji followed up, Shinso who was feeling more confident, continued.

"I have to speak to the target, and should they respond, anyway they respond vocally, they'll be under my control. However, if they suffer a big enough physical force, then it will snap them out of the mind control. I can also control who I take over, so right now, even if you respond to me, I wont take you over."

"Right, so basic conversation, and avoid hitting them until they've done the task you've set and they can't do things that requires them to think deeply, or speak. Okay, that's easy enough. Most people wouldn't be aware of that type of condition, everyone speaks all the time, and getting people to speak, just piss them off, that usually works for most people. So, getting people to answer you wouldn't be so hard. So yeah, welcome to the team Shinso-san! Together, we're gonna clean house!"

"Ooh yeah~! We're gonna be kicking ass~"

"I'm game~"

Jiro and Tsuyu giggled out, as Shinso adopts a slight smile.

"Alright then, I think that we've got a good fighting chance."

"Yes, also Kenji-chan, I think that maybe this probably wouldn't be able to be used, but I can store things within my stomach...so, maybe if we could do that with the headbands..."

Kenji hummed a little bit, and then looked towards Midnight.

"Well, I guess you could...it would be awesome if we could...I'll go and ask Midnight-sensei, be right back."

The others watched as Kenji walked forward towards Midnight, and wondered what he was going to do.

* * *

Midnight, looking over the others, didn't see Kenji coming in towards her, until he was right close to her. His eyes shyly looked towards her, and she licked her lips.

"My, what are you doing here, in your youthful clothing Kenji-kun? Come to give me a treat?"

Kenji shyly placed his hands behind his back, and swayed forward. Midnight looked intrigued, while Kenji seemed to be displaying a cute expression, his bottom lip stuck out and his body displaying openness towards her.

"Midnight-sensei...I mean...t-there's something that I'd l-like to ask..."

His shyness came off as a wonderful thing to Midnight, who grabbed her heart as if she had been shot with an arrow, but she felt good.

"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!" Midnight squealed, Kenji swayed from side to side cutely in her opinion. "I-I mean, yes? Is there something to talk about?"

She blushed as Kenji walked closer to her body. As the others were busy forming groups, it looked as if they were in a private bubble between the two of them.

"Midnight-sensei...there's something that..."

Kenji looked as if he lost his words as he looked so shy to say what it was, so Midnight, enthralled by the cute expressions Kenji made, moved closer, and placed a hand on his back, pulling him closer.

"You tell me what's wrong sweetheart."

"Y-Yes...Sensei, Tsu-chan...c-can hold things in her stomach...a-and we were thinking about having her d-do that with the headbands...c-could we do that? Please?"

He added at the end, Midnight shook heavily with the intense feelings.

Quivering at his expressions, and how he was smiling gently towards her, made Midnight want to hug him tightly. But, she had to hold herself backwards as well.

"A-Ah, even though I want to...t-the headbands have to be worn around the neck or head..."

Kenji's face turned downwards to sadness, making Midnight feel sympathy for him, and it pulled at her heartstrings.

"I-I understand Sensei...but, I just thought that maybe..." He moved closer, and chuckled lightly against her ear, her body flushing with intense feelings. "Couldn't you make an exception for me Sensei? I'd really appreciate it."

Midnight couldn't contain it, squealing "Adorable boy!" and hugged onto Kenji's body tightly and pressed her breasts against his chest, causing his cheeks to flush a little bit, while she swayed side to side with the young boy.

"E-Even though you are so cute! And I want to do things with you! Alas, I have to withhold the laws of the games! B-But, you are fantastically cute Kenji-kun! D-Don't you worry! I'll make sure t-that you can do your best! I'd vote you the winner already if I could! B-But, I'll watch out for those pesky people for you, okay?! I'll take care of you!"

"Aah, thank you Sensei~"

Midnight smiled, and her hand slid across his face, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Yeah, I've decided, you definitely are going to be the man I want to tease~"

"S-Sensei..."

Kenji blushed, while Midnight giggled and went closer to his ear, licking his ear, and sent shivers down his spine.

"Your body is adorable, and I want to see your cute reactions Kenji-kun. I wonder if we could do some games in the future all our own? Involving some bondage~"

"B-Bondage...?"

"If you insist Kenji-kun~"

She squealed, Kenji's cheeks flushing even more at the sight of the aroused looking Midnight.

* * *

"So...?"

Jiro leaned in expectingly, but Kenji sighed.

"No..."

"Well, you tried, and that was the good thing."

Tsuyu added, Shinso sweat dropped, then bowed his head.

"Now, lets come up with some strategies, and the formation of our group as well."

Kenji nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you're right. With each of our Quirk's, I think the best formation would be, Shinso-san on top, I'm at the front, Tsu-chan on the right, and Jiro-san on the left. Would that be okay with all of you?"

Tsuyu and Jiro didn't have a problem with it, and nodded their heads. Shinso on the other hand, folded his arms.

"I'm okay with it, but what's your reasoning? Just so I personally know what you're thinking."

"Alright, that's fair Shinso-san. Your Quirk Shinso-san, since you aren't a Quirk user that can move fast, or has a body argumentation or a way to physically fight while it still being a very big advantage to our side, then you might be targeted. If you're at top, you can project your voice further as well, or rather, be able to get up close to someone if we get there. As for the others. Myself at the front because I can switch between attacking and defending pretty well, Tsu-chan at the right because of her long tongue, she can use it in front of her, and behind her. Finally, Jiro-san at the left because of her Quirk as well, she can be our ears for that side, so we can concentrate on the other sides. Now, I've got some ideas on how to use our Quirk's as well, if you'll allow me?"

They nodded, so Kenji began to explain his thoughts…

* * *

After the fifteen minutes were up, they all made their way to the large battlefield. They did their own battle formations. Kenji was at the front, Shinso up top, Tsuyu on the right, and Jiro on the left. Each of them looked around and saw the other teams as well.

"So, Deku-kun got with Tokoyami-san, that's quite a smart move as he'd be good attacker, and defensive with his Quirk...and I don't know who the pink haired girl is though..."

Kenji noted, Jiro tossing a glance towards them, and explained.

"She's from the Support Course, her name is Mei Hatsume. Apparently, she used her...as she called them, 'babies' to swing and float across the canyon I nearly slipped into. I presume she's got some more gadgets with her as well that they might use, so we should be careful with them."

"Right, so we should be wary of them as well." Shinso noted, and then looked down at Kenji. "By the way, as we said before, I think we should avoid Midoriya's team for now."

"Yeah, everyone's gonna be concentrating on them, we need to grab the headbands of others that might not be as strong, or agile as our group. We should aim for Deku-kun if we need too, we'll have to adjust as we go on. If we get the chance right before us, we could go for him." His eyes went towards Shoto's team, and Shoto looked back with a hard look. "Somehow, I have a feeling that they're going to be after us as well."

Tsuyu's eyes went towards that team and hummed.

"Hmmmm, Kenji-chan, they've got some powerful Quirk users on their team. I hope you've got some ideas on how to stop them."

"Yeah, don't worry Tsu-chan, I've got an idea on how to do it. Lets get the early lead."

Kenji smiled at the others, who nodded their heads in agreement.

Then, Midnight continued once more.

"Now, with the fifteen minutes have been up! Now, for the countdown!"

Midnight yelled, and Hikari came over the line.

[Three! Two! One! Everyone get going and do your best my adorable contenders!]

* * *

With the announcement, the match began, and Shoto's team immediately rushed Kenji's team.

"Mikami-kun, your headband is mine!"

Shoto announced strongly.

The boy grimaced, but expected this to happen. And he saw a bunch of the teams go for Izuku as well, which he expected to happen honestly.

"Shinso-san!"

Kenji announced as they ran forward. Shinso nodded, and looked towards Iida.

"Iida-san, I've got a question for you."

"What? We're in the middle of a..."

As soon as he said that, his eyes became vacant.

Kenji looked on and saw that he stopped moving all together. Shoto looked down towards him, and saw that he wasn't moving at all.

"H-Hey, Iida, what are you doing? Move!"

Even though she said that, he didn't move at all. Her eyes went towards Shinso, and wondered " _What has he done to Iida? What did he do?_ " as Kenji's hands danced with lights.

Upon seeing that, Shoto's eyes shot for Momo who narrowed her eyes as well.

"Yaoyorozu!"

"Right!"

Momo stuck her hand to the ground and created a metal pipe. Shoto used her ice powers on the pipe, and sent a wave of ice towards Kenji's group. At the same time, Momo made a lightning rod, and threw it towards Kenji's group, and a cloth that can withstand Kaminari's shocks, putting it over her teammates as well as herself.

"Kaminari! Shock them!"

"Right! Here it comes!"

Kaminari's lightning danced around his body and thanks to the lightning rod, it would be directed towards them.

"Tsu-chan, we're jumping! Jiro-san, knock that rod away with your earlobes!"

""You got it!""

Kenji allowed his new technique to flourish, and the light wings appeared at his feet. As he did, he jumped with Tsuyu, holding Shinso, and Jiro jumped, her legs wrapping around Kenji's waist so they could jump even higher, knocking away the rod as well with her earlobes, protecting them as Kaminari sent out his lightning, which stabbed the ground, and therefore shocked the ground and the ice froze where they stood.

"Damn it. I should have expected he'd be ready for that."

Shoto cursed, as Kenji smiled happily, and placed a hand to his neck.

"Jiro-san, lets do it."

Jiro wasn't so sure about it, as Kenji looked determined as hell.

"A...Are you sure this is safe? I've never done anything like this before."

"Yeah, I believe it shall be. Don't try and do this with anyone else though, might explode their vocal cords or something."

Jiro cringed, but nodded, and her earlobe went towards Kenji's neck, and stabbed into it, shocking the audience.

"Ooh my God! She's killed him!"

"Aah well, he's Grim Reaper's son, doing us a favour."

"Yeah lobe girl! Get him!"

The crowd seemed mixed on it, but Kenji smirked as Jiro sent her power through the connected parts, he didn't even seem to be in pain either.

However, Shoto and the others didn't know what he was doing, that was until Kenji opened his mouth, Tsuyu, and Shinso covered their ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

Kenji released a high pitched scream from his mouth, which in turn caught the Shoto group up in it, and surrounding people as well.

Because of the loudness, they couldn't keep their composure for very long, and had to hold their ears due to the sound.

That's when Tsuyu stuck out her tongue, her long tongue, which wrapped around Shoto's headband, snatched it off her head, and delivered it to Shinso, who wore it around his neck, and they returned to the ground, stunning the audience.

[Ooh my! Team Kenji has begun with an outstanding teamwork! Ooh yeah boys and girls! Hey Kenji, those girls with you on your team, maybe you could ask them out later~]

Hikari cheered loudly, making Jiro, and Tsuyu blush, Kenji couldn't speak due to screaming.

Shoto's eyes widened at the feeling of losing the headband. But because of the screaming, she couldn't do anything. She felt trapped within herself, as her ears were in pain.

Then, Kenji stopped screaming, and removed Jiro's earlobe from his throat, and rubbed his throat as they took off running, the holes having already healed up.

"Ugh...that was quite weird...killer voice though, right?"

Jiro snickered at the small joke, while Shoto and the team were left reeling from what happened.

"How is your voice anyway? Or rather, your vocal cords? That was a risky move, but I have to admit, it worked."

"Y-Yeah, I've healed my vocal cords for the most part, it shall heal up within a minute or so. But, that was cool, right?"

He replied with a hoarse voice.

"We're the best team, and we're still at second place but with an even higher score ribbit. If we keep going now, we'll be able to stay at second place. It is better than trying to get others, and lose our spot. Though lets keep going for others if we see our chances, right ribbit?"

Tsuyu announced happily, Shinso inclining his head.

"Indeed, we should, and that was quite clever Mikami, I cannot deny that."

Kenji smiled lightly, glad that he was able to help his team as much as he could with his intelligence, and his mind as well.

[Ooh yeah! My son! You go boy! Kick some butt baby! Yeah! You use that mind of yours to your advantage! You're amazing Kenji and team!]

Hikari cheered wildly, and pumped up her arms.

[Wow! Team Kenji has taken a good lead already! What a unique combination...but, what happened? He doesn't have my Quirk…]

Present Mic was confused, and didn't get an answer, while Kenji smiled softly.

" _What they don't know is I merely used Jiro-san's Quirk to project the sound out of my mouth by screaming, as she sent her heartbeat through my neck, which I sent through my vocal cords with my Life Quirk, mimicking how she does it with her speakers, I was her speaker in that instant. While not as strong as a normal speaker, my scream managed to cause them ear ache for a few moments by the pitch of my voice. And because of my Quirk, I healed any damage that I would have sustained from doing that kind of attack. Then, Tsu-chan came in and totally stole house with her long reach. But, it was thanks to Shinso-san that we managed to stall them long enough for that. And Todoroki-san is clueless on how we managed to do that. She hasn't been able to determine Shinso-san's Quirk, how it is activated. I can see it within her eyes. And Momo-chan seems unsure as well, Shinso-san is the ace in the hole as it were. With him, and the rest of us, we can pull off a victory. It doesn't matter about first place here, Midnight-sensei said the top four, and we're second right now, if we can stay there, then we'll be golden. And even if Shinso-san's ability is able to be negated by a punch or another physical force, it can be used to stop people in their tracks, even for a moment is amazing._ "

Kenji smiled to himself about his thoughts, as Shoto panted, her eyes blazing for Kenji.

"Mikami-kun..."

Shoto once more was surprised by what had just happened. She hadn't expected Kenji to manage a pull like that. Then again, she knew of his capabilities and his intelligence, so she guessed that he would be able to do something like that.

* * *

While that happened, Grim Reaper and Himiko looked on, Himiko's hands tightened together.

"My oh my, Kenji-kun is so smart! He just combined their Quirk's together!"

Reaper adopted a small smirk on his face.

"Yes, and with a mind like Kenji's, he's going to be able to do many different things with his team. Yeah, tactically, he's gathered a good team...and that purple haired boy...hmmm, what's his Quirk I wonder...? From what he did to that engine legged boy, it seemed to stun his target...? Or, something else to do with the voice...I'll have to keep my eye on that boy."

"Hmmmm...I honestly don't know Dad. But, there's got to be something about him, that Kenji-kun and the others placed him on top for."

Reaper rubbed his chin slowly.

"I sense a hidden desire coming from that purple haired young man, he somewhat reminds me of myself when I was younger. The way he's looking at the world right now, I had those eyes at one point. Makes sense why Kenji and he are friends. I'd still like to know his Quirk though...even then, I'm enjoying myself, my son is naturally kicking ass."

"Yup, that's right Dad! Gooooo Kenji-kun! Love you!"

Himiko watched on, and giggled that Kenji was the one who was gaining more points, and his intelligence, it was one of the reasons that she liked him.

* * *

Endeavour looked on, folding his arms angrily at the sight of Shoto losing her headband.

" _That boy, he truly is like his damn Father, crafty and intelligent and able to use peoples Quirk's together. Damn bastard, he truly is someone who is going to be most troublesome for Shoto. She better not lose to this Demon. But still, he used a clever way for their Quirks to come together, I wouldn't of thought of that. If only he wasn't his Father's son, he'd actually be useful in the Hero's society...too bad he's a Demon._ "

Endeavour thought to himself, and took a glance at Hikari who smiled happily for what was happening with Kenji and how he was able to use others and himself to gain such a place already, she was highly proud.

* * *

Shoto glanced at her Father, and saw how he truly wasn't pleased. Though she didn't care about that for the moment. She was more concerned that she didn't have any points anymore.

"Damn it, Yaoyorozu, that was...quite the combination Mikami-kun pulled off."

"Yeah...I didn't expect that, though maybe I should have. Ken-chan, he truly is quite the scary competitor as well, and used their Quirk's expertly together. And even prepared for us...he knew we'd go for him, that's why he made plans against us. We have to be smarter in the future Todoroki-san."

"Right, lets go and get some points."

Shoto spoke up, and they left to go and steal some points from others.

* * *

As it happened, Kenji's group came across Izuku's group. Izuku's eyes widened with surprise while Kenji smirked.

"Well, you're here, lets do this girls and guy! Sorry Deku-kun, but that prize is ours!"

[Yeah, lets grab it!]

The team said after Kenji.

Kenji threw his hand up, and shot out chains of Life from his arm. The chains went fast, faster than Izuku expected honestly.

"O-Oh no! Deku!"

Ochaco cried out, seeing the chains coming for them, Izuku nodding with a panicked look on his face.

"T-Tokoyami-kun!"

Izuku called, a little frightened of what was going to happen.

"Right, Dark Shadow!"

Dark Shadow responded by coming from the stomach of Tokoyami, and grabbed the chains which wrapped around Dark Shadow's body.

"Tsu-chan! Lets do it!"

"You got it ribbit!"

Then, he pulled it downwards forcing Dark Shadow down, shocking Izuku, Tsuyu sticking out her tongue and sent it for Izuku's head where the headband was, the green haired boy began to panic upon seeing that up close and personal.

"N-No!" He put his hand to his rocket on his back. "Hatsume-san, Uraraka-san, close your eyes!"

They both nodded, and he pressed the button. Due to that, the four shot for the sky from the device on the back of Izuku, and broke through Kenji's chains at the same time.

[My! A near clash of friendship...ooh wait, that's Mei-chan! Hey Mei-chan, my son likes building things too! Maybe you two should talk? He's still building that harem~]

Hikari yelled out, Kenji looked embarrassed, but was intrigued by Mei's invention.

"Wow, and that pink haired girl invented that? Awesome, I like her already~ We should talk sometime~"

Kenji smiled, and watched them go into the sky, but Katsuki wasn't far behind, propelling herself up to the sky with her explosions.

"Kenji-chan, you can get the jump on Bakugo-chan, while she's in the air, and I'll catch you when you fall, sound good ribbit?"

"Right, you got it Tsu-chan, lets aim for the best!" Kenji moves his body forward, and wings appear at his feet. "Over Life, Flapping Feet!"

With a push of the ground and a flap of the wings, Kenji's body shoots for the sky, and goes straight for Katsuki.

"I'll allow this type of movement, since Kenji-kun was already on the ground and his team are still close by, and Bakugo hasn't touched the ground yet, no rules have been violated!"

Midnight announced to the crowd who looked stunned.

Since Katsuki was so concerned for Izuku's headband at that moment in time, she didn't even see Kenji coming, until Sero shouts towards them.

"Hey! Bakugo! Your boyfriend is going for you!"

Katsuki's eyes sharpen, and turn to the side, to see Kenji's hand near her head.

"Shit!"

Katsuki tries to send an explosion towards Kenji's body, but he used his platform in the air from his Life Quirk to hop around her body, and as he does, he reaches for her head, Katsuki's eyes widening as his hand snatches away her headband.

"Sorry Kacchan!"

Kenji called as Katsuki tried to use her Quirk on him and explode his body, but Tsuyu's tongue went towards Kenji, wrapped around him, and pulled him back down to the ground and her hand missed his body all together as Kenji gave her the peace sign as he was dragged back down to the ground, causing her eyes to explode with rage.

"Damn you Ken! Alien! Stop frog bitch right now! Bondage boy, grab me and bring me back down to the ground! Hardening! You just wait for the chance to stop him, get it!?"

"My name is Mina thank you!"

"Yeah, and I'm Hanta Sero!"

Mina cried along with Sero and Kirishima merely inclined his head, but did as they were asked, and Mina flung her acid towards Tsuyu's tongue as Sero's tape went towards Katsuki, wrapped around her, and flung her back towards the group, Jiro looking on with worry.

"Not good, if she gets burned then she'll drop Mikami-kun and they could cease the chance to get the headbands..."

"You've got this, Jiro. Use your earlobes, and change the movement of the tongue. Since Asui is currently bringing back our teammate, you can use the force of your earlobes to knock her tongue out of the way, and once Mikami is back to the level, he'll be able to use his Life Quirk from there."

Shinso directed, knowing that this wouldn't be the best time to reveal his Quirk.

"Right, I've got it! Tsu-chan, hold Mikami-kun tight!"

"You don't have to tell me twice ribbit."

Jiro, with her Earphone Jack, whipped it upwards, and forced Tsuyu's tongue out of the way of the acid blobs. The acid hit the ground and began melting it, all the while Tsuyu brought Kenji back down to the ground safely, and his hand went towards Shinso.

"Here, I got-"

"I'll be taking that!"

Without expecting it because of the situation with Katsuki and the others, Kenji's hand was released of the headband, by none other than Monoma. His eyes widened, and they pulled away, before they could reach the other headbands that Shinso was currently wearing.

Kenji turned his gaze towards Monoma who held a smug look on his face. He looked so smug at that moment in time that it kind of pissed off Kenji, and definitely pissed off Katsuki and the others as well feeling slightly annoyed.

"My oh my, Grim Reaper's boy. Who would have thought you'd be working with people? I thought that would have been beneath you, no?"

Kenji's eyes sharpened upon his form, and shook his head.

"You really get on my nerves you do."

"Do I? Well, you get on my nerves as well. And those headbands, they're going to be mine."

"Is that so? Then come and get them and we'll take yours right back!"

Kenji yelled, so Monoma smirked, and clicked his fingers.

As he did, coming from the left, was a boy with a weirdly shaped head, which opened up, and unleashed a weird substance that shot for Kenji and the others.

"Pull back!"

Kenji yelled, so they jumped backwards, just in time to avoid a serious case of being trapped by the substance. However, that wasn't the end of it, as a young man placed his hand on the ground and the ground below Kenji and the others began to turn like quicksand.

"D-Damn, what is this?!"

Jiro cried, as they sunk down. Tetsutetsu who was on another boys back, who made the quicksand like substance came rushing for Kenji and the group.

"Kenji-chan! We need to get out of this!"

"Right, Tsu-chan, I'm gonna toss you up, use your tongue to free us!"

"Yeah ribbit! Leave it to me!"

"Right, then lets do this!"

As Kenji said that, Katsuki set her murderous eyes on someone, and rushed towards Monoma who snickered, and Kenji noticed that as Katsuki got close, and went to slam her palm against him, he brushed her hand aside, which so happened to brush her breast which angered her and then held a hand to her face, and used her own Quirk, blasting her backwards.

"You piece of shit! You just brushed my breast! That's for Ken you bastard! You're dead!"

"Yeah, I agree with Bakugo-chan! Lets kick his ass!"

Mina cried out, as a fellow girl, she could understand Katsuki's anger right now, which was rare and they threw acid and explosions at Monoma who cried and ran away with the others following.

[I'd have to agree there Monoma-kun, don't touch a girls breast like that. And please apologize.]

"I-I'm sorry Vitality-sama! Bakugo-san!"

Monoma cried, as Katsuki punched him in the head, as he fell forward, setting off an explosion, but then he turned and sent one right back at her, forcing her backwards with a growl.

As that happened, the observing Kenji murmured "Same Quirk...or, the ability to copy..." and then turned to Tsuyu.

"Chains of Life!"

Wrapping the chains around her form, he pulled her from the sand, and tossed her into the sky. Then as she was in the sky, she turned, and threw her tongue outwards, wrapping it around Shinso, and pulled with all her might, yanking him, and Kenji along with Jiro, out of the sand, just as Tetsutetsu went to grab their headband, but missed by mere inches.

Kenji and the others landed on the ground, away from the Tetsutetsu group, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is getting intense ribbit."

"No kidding, that blonde guy has it out for you Mikami."

"Yeah, he's a real jerk."

Kenji murmured back to Shinso who snickered lightly.

At the same time, Jiro cocked her head to the side, to see purple balls going for their bodies.

"Mikami-kun! Mineta on our left, riding inside of Shoji-san's arms!"

Kenji's eyes turned towards that direction, and saw a flurry of balls going for their bodies. His hand raised, and he formed a dome of Life energy, the balls sticking to the dome, as they pulled backwards, and away from the group.

"Damn it..."

"Not to be a downer, but other people are ganging up on us now."

Tsuyu brought up, seeing a girl with vine hair, and her group, a girl with larger than normal hands group, and other teams as well. Sato along with a boy with a weirdly shaped head that reminded Kenji of rock, and also Toru with them as well as the rider for one group. Added onto another group of Class 1B students, Kenji knew that this would be a tough trial.

[Don't gang up on my son you meanies!]

Hikari yelled, and they all looked shamefully towards her but seemed like they wouldn't give up either.

"Damn, it's been a fair few minutes, though we're holding steady on second place..."

"Your headband is mine Mikami-kun!"

Kenji's eyes widened as he saw a metal lightning rod through towards them. Kenji and the others knew they couldn't react in time, seeing Kaminari already charging up his lightning based abilities as well, Shoto having won quite a few headbands, was currently in the fourth spot.

"Here we go!"

Kaminari, using his lightning based Quirk, sent out a large volume of his lightning. Wanting to protect his teammates, Kenji grabbed the lightning rod at the same time commanding Tsuyu and Jiro to "Jump!" which they did, and went to throw it away, only to see the lightning already on him, and the lightning passed through his body.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Son of a!"

Feeling the lightning pass through him, it finally stopped, and Kenji was left there, his eyes rolling around heavily. Jiro and the others arrived back down, and he stood there with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey Kenji-chan, you okay?"

"Ehehehe, I see stars, and they're screaming at me..."

With a goofy grin, and his eyes whirling around, Jiro knew what had happened.

"Yeah, his brain has been fried for a moment. It's kind of funny, derpy Mikami-kun is kinda cute~"

Jiro murmured, but she adopted a slightly teasing face, and held a hand to her mouth so she didn't laugh out loud.

"We've got company, it's that Icy girl again."

Shinso warned, and Kenji gave a goofy grin, thrusting his thumb up in the air.

"Yeah, we've got to protect the headband until Kenji-chan snaps back out of it ribbit. Lets do this."

Jiro nodded at Tsuyu's words, and turned her Earphone Jacks towards the incoming target.

"Yaoyorozu!"

"Right!"

Responding to Shoto, Momo made a shield, as Jiro's Earphone Jacks went to attack her. Then Iida rushed closer and closer, so Tsuyu stuck out her tongue, and slapped it towards him. However, before it could reach, Shoto pulled out a metal staff that Momo made for her, and using her ice powers along it, she created a wall of ice, blocking her tongue.

Tsuyu pulled her tongue back, as Jiro stuck her Earphone Jacks into the ice, and due to her vibrations from her heart, the ice turned into rubble, but Shoto smirked at that.

"Sorry, but those headbands are ours! Kaminari!"

"R-Right, I've got it this time!"

Kaminari's lightning began to dance within his palms, so Tsuyu whipped her tongue around in an attempt to stop him. However, Momo smiled, and expected that to happen, so she passed Kaminari a shield, and ran the electricity through that, shocking Tsuyu's tongue.

"Aaaaaah! Ribbit!"

As she got shocked, Shoto thanks to Iida, enclosed on their targets, and made a mad reach for Shinso's headbands.

Upon seeing the opportunity, Shinso did the same thing while trying to protect his own.

"N-No stars!"

Despite being in a daze, Kenji shot his Life chains for Shoto's fire side, and bound her arm.

Her eyes widened, and felt her flames come out. Which surprised Kenji. The flames acted on their own and burned off the Life chains, Shoto's eyes meeting Kenji's dazed ones, as Shinso got close, but she threw her hand upwards, creating an ice wall.

"I've got it!"

Jiro plugged in her Earphone Jacks, and shattered the ice wall apart, but Shoto's hand was pretty close.

"I don't think so!"

Both, Shoto and Shinso, grabbed two headbands each, and Team Shoto took off with the headbands.

* * *

Kenji, who was now recovering, looked towards the time, and the display, and saw that Shoto's team shot right for number two, while his own team were brought down to number nine, making him pant slightly.

"I'm sorry everyone, as I tried to reach for hers, she used her ice to block my path and by the time it was down, I couldn't get it."

Shinso apologized, but Kenji shook his head.

"Don't worry Shinso-san, we're all a team and we've got a few minutes left. That had Momo-chan's ideas all over it, she is just as smart as I am in tactical battles like this. We have to use this time to get as much as we can. Tsu-chan, Jiro-san, you girls good to go?"

Kenji asked, trying to blink correctly, since he currently wasn't in the best condition right now.

"Yeah, my tongue feels a little numb, but I'll be fine ribbit."

"It's the same for me, Mikami-kun, I'll be ready to go when you all are."

Kenji nodded, slapping his cheeks together with his hands.

"We're not losing here, we've come too far. Lets kick it into overdrive-"

"Not for long! We're gonna take your headbands, and proceed to the next stage of the rounds!"

Mineta yelled out, riding on the back of Shoji who charged, and from the other side, Toru rode Sato and the other boy who had the ability to control animals from Class 1B, and Sato had begun eating sugar, and was getting ripped right away.

"Kenji-chan, we've got to do something ribbit. At this rate, we'll be kicked out of the competition."

"Yeah, lets get these peoples headbands, lets hold no prisoners-"

Before he could finish, a beast looking man came charging for them, with Kenji seeing a boy on his back as well. The beast aimed right for the young boy on the ground, so Kenji dodged to the side, as Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around the beast, but the boy on top of him pulled the man's fur, which caused him to jolt backwards, and Tsuyu's tongue was released.

Jiro cocks her head to the side, to see a girl with large hands coming towards them, and she swiped for Shinso's head. The boy ducked the attack, but a large gust of wind erupted above them, due to the size of her large hands, and the way that she swung them around, catching the air as she did it.

And they didn't let up either, as Tetsutetsu's group once more charged for Kenji's group, this time the girl with the vine hair placed her hands together like she was praying, and her hair shot out before her, sending the vines right for the young boys body.

"She's trying to wrap us up! So not cool!"

Jiro complained, Kenji breathing slowly, and then nodded.

"Jiro-san, plug your earphones into her hair, and send your heartbeat through the hair. Since it is connected to her head, it should send strong vibrations right through and affect her. After that, Shinso-san, you try and make the leader there speak, insults usually get people wanting to talk so try that, and force him to hand over the head bands. Tsu-chan and I shall keep the others coming for us busy. When you see a chance, grab their headbands."

Kenji whispered, and the three nodded.

"Hey! My name is Itsuka Kendo, Class 1B's President!"

She announced cheerfully, Kenji smiling, and thrust his hands forward, pushing against her large palms that came and had a struggle with her for dominance with their hands alone, pushing and shoving one another's hands.

"The names Kenji Mikami, Class 1A's President, and I'm sorry but I can't let you beat us!"

The pair had a wrestle with their hands. Itsuka was surprised that Kenji managed to even fight off her enhanced strength due to her Quirk, but he was doing it rather well. She then pushed his hand away and tightened her large fist, sending it towards Kenji's own. Kenji's hand tightened and made a fist, slamming it against hers, and a violent clash of air danced around their forms, Kenji felt his hand throbbing from the punch, but his eyes danced with intensity.

[Hey! Itsuka-chan, since you and he are both Class Presidents and all...my son is currently forming a harem, and if you're interested-]

"Mom!"

[What? Leave it to me hunny~ You just kick butt, kay~?]

Kenji blushed with embarrassment, while Itsuka blushed as well.

"Y-Your Mom is amazing in many ways~ It seems she really loves you to try and hook you up with others~"

"Y-Yeah, she has a good love for me, her hearts in the right place...not the right time though."

He sweat dropped, as Itsuka and Kenji clashed with their fists again, Itsuka being surprised by his strength to hold her off like he was.

"That's pretty good! Even though your Quirk doesn't augment your strength, you've done well to hold back my fist!"

"Thank you! Now one headband please!"

Kenji allowed his Life chains to come out, and shot them for Itsuka's neck so he could grab her headband by dragging her head down.

"Sorry, even if you're kind of cute, I can't give it you!"

However, she pulled away with her team, and brought her hands up, and together, slapping them so hard together that a violent wave of wind came out of her palms, directed for Kenji and co.

"You're smart with the way you use your Quirk, I like you~"

Kenji praised, as his hand erected a dome of Life, the winds crashing against it. Though the winds were strong, and did crack some of the dome, it remained in tact. However, Itsuka had taken off, realizing it would be difficult to fight them all off at the same time, but Kenji smirked, and spoke "Yeah, she's definitely smart, I quite like her." in a happy voice, despite not being able to get the headband off her head, he still was happy.

"I've got Mineta-chan. He's quite easy to beat."

Tsuyu whipped her tongue around, and slapped Mineta in the face while dodging his sticky balls, which in turn caused him to begin falling off of Shoji, so Shoji had to stop charging and catch the boy in his arms, but because of the slap, his eyes were rolling around.

However, while his eyes did roll, Tsuyu's tongue wrapped around his headband, and pulled it away, and delivered it to Shinso, allowing them to jump to eighth place, seemingly they didn't have that big of a score.

"Time for us to rock and roll!"

Finally, as the vines came for them, Jiro swung her earlobes around and then sent them for the hair itself. The vines. Making it, the earlobes pierced the vines, and Jiro sent her heartbeat right through the vines, causing them to begin to shake more and more violently by the second.

"Oooooooh mmmmmmy G-Goooooood!"

The vine haired girl cried out, feeling the effects of the vines shaking and in turn, caused her to stop running as they were close.

"Hehe, she looks like that bobbing head dog right now~"

Jiro snickered, seeing what the vine headed girls heads movement was like. Bobbing forward, and backwards, her head rattled, and she had a weird smile that was on her face.

"H-Hey! Shiozaki! What are you doing!?"

Tetsutetsu cried out, Shinso smirking as he leaned forward.

"Metal mouth, you look like you belong under a bridge."

Kenji and co sweat dropped, but it seemed to work as Tetsutetsu's eyes blazed.

"You purple haired…."

And then he fell under Shinso's control. His eyes were vacant, and he didn't know what was going on either.

Kenji smiled as Shinso raised his head, seeing him under Shinso's control.

"Give me your headband." Tetsutetsu merely complied, and took off his headband to the shock of his teammates, and handed it over to Shinso who wore it around his neck, and saw Sato and the others still coming, gave another command. "Swing your steel arm for right, then hit yourself in the head."

Doing as he was commanded, Tetsutetsu, with his body already steeled up, then swung right, slamming a fist right into Sato's face, forcing the man away, and Tsuyu saw her chance, so she stuck out her tongue, and grabbed Toru's headband right off her neck, causing her to whine, but Shinso didn't mind, and wore it around his neck, as Tsuyu gave it to him, and then Tetsutetsu hit himself in the head, knocking himself out of the mind control, and yet still knocked him quite a bit out.

Ibara, who was the girl with vine hair, had recovered from what Jiro did, and wrapped Kenji up in her vines as they recovered from what they were doing.

"I have you now, Mikami-kun."

Kenji looked at the vines, and saw Ibara detach them from her head.

Then he smiled, and ran his Life Quirk through the vines since they weren't attached to Ibara, they were free for him to control now since they were living things, shocking Ibara, and shot them for her, surprising her, and tied them around her body, stunning her.

"Sorry about that~"

Kenji smiled, and turned away, Ibara's eyes widening.

" _He can control my vines...and his hair is... along with his Quirk being Life and Death...he couldn't be...Life and Death..._ "

Ibara looked on towards Kenji and couldn't help but think about it.

Kenji's eyes cast towards the score, and saw the time, along with the placement they were in.

"We've jumped to sixth place..."

"Still not enough Kenji-chan, we've got three minutes left, what are we going to do?"

Kenji turned to Tsuyu, and then towards Monoma, who was running away. His eyes looked nearby, and saw that Shoto and Izuku were having a match with one another. Quickly deducing which would be the best, Kenji nodded.

"Lets go for that Monoma guy, he's got a few, if we add them to ours, we'll be able to get to fourth place at least."

"Right, sounds good, lets do it Mikami."

Kenji nodded, and together with Tsuyu, once activating his Quirk on his feet, the little wings appearing, they rocketed off into the air, and shot for Monoma, at the same time that Katsuki and her team were going for them though Kenji didn't see that at all.

Katsuki, despite being a hot head, worked with her team rather well. Katsuki smirked devilishly, and as she closed towards Monoma, he ordered his friend below him to breathe outwards, creating a solid air circle to block Katsuki's path, which it did and she pounded against it.

"Heh, you always would try something like that, wouldn't you Bakugo-san?"

Monoma mocked as Kenji and team reached towards them.

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeen! You stay out of this!"

Katsuki raised her hand towards them, and was going to set off an explosion, but Kenji narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you think about using your Quirk on me Kacchan! If you want to continue groping a certain part of me!"

Katsuki growled, and lowered her hand, as Monoma's eyes sharpened upon Kenji.

"So, you've come have you? Heh, then I'll steal your Quirk!"

" _I'm counting on it._ "

Kenji thought to himself, as Monoma slapped Kenji's face, and gained his Quirk. As soon as he did, Monoma's eyes widened exponentially.

"M-My God...w-what is this feeling...I feel so happy...yet, I feel so depressed and alone...why do I...there's so much sadness in this world...yet, I'm so happy...what is this...why do I..."

"What do you feel again?"

Shinso asked, and Monoma's eyes turned towards him, raising his hand.

"I said-"

And then he fell under Shinso's control, Kenji and Shinso smirking at one another, and how well they worked together.

Kenji grabbed Monoma's hand, and took the energy off of Monoma's Life energy by muttering "Life Share." and restored some of the fuel he had been dishing out since the beginning, bringing him back to a good level again, as Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around his headbands, pulling on them.

But, Katsuki had her power turned on, and punched forward, smashing the air barrier, and accidentally slammed her palm against Monoma to snap him out of the control, but both teams managed to pull a single headband away, and while Sero caught Katsuki, Kenji and the others backed away.

Kenji looked at the headband and saw it was the lowest number on the field. Kenji, and the others gasped, while Katsuki wasn't satisfied, despite jumping to the fourth spot, Monoma in third, but his eyes shook, and he didn't like what he was feeling, so he rid himself of Kenji's Quirk, and touched his teammates head, to take their Quirk instead.

"Wow Kenji-chan, he truly was going through the emotions. Do you feel like that all the time?"

"Pretty much."

Kenji expressed to Tsuyu who looked surprised as Monoma seemed so shaken by what he felt while in Kenji's Quirk. Yet, if Kenji felt that all the time, she didn't know how the heck he handled it all the time.

"Damn, we've only moved to the fifth space now. We only have a minute and a half left Mikami, what are we going to do?"

Kenji looked towards Katsuki and Monoma, seeing them go for one another, or more like, Katsuki using her teams skills rather well with one another, to gain the ground on Monoma. Then he looked at their scores, and then turned towards the side, seeing Izuku and Shoto face off against one another.

"If we go for them now, they'll expect us, and I don't know about you guys and girls, but I'd rather not have two strong teams against us. Though we said at the beginning we shouldn't, lets go for the ten million pointer around Todoroki-san's neck, what do you all think? Even though they are stronger, we might be able to pull it off, now that Monoma-san has given me my energy back. That's why I had him copy my Quirk, Life Quirk users draw in more life and with my sharing technique, he filled me up quite nicely." His hand held back to Tsuyu and Jiro, who grabbed it, while his other hand laid on Shinso's leg. "Speaking of, Life Transfer."

Kenji's energy began to flow into them, restoring their stamina, little by little. All three of them had a pleasant face on, while Hikari watched on from the side, and couldn't contain her smile, glad to see Kenji working so well with others, when usually he wouldn't be able to speak to others, it just showed to her that he had progressed very well.

"I say we do it ribbit."

Tsuyu agreed, Jiro nodding.

"We've come this far, we have to do it. All or nothing."

"Shinso-san?"

Kenji asked, since he was the only one who hadn't, seeing the clock go down more and more.

Shinso adopted a light smile, something he thought that he wouldn't do.

"Well, as Jiro has said, I believe we should go for it. It is our best chance, they wouldn't be expecting us."

"Get, then lets do this! As we had planned before, it should still work since we'll be getting the drop on them!"

Kenji and the rest got into a running position, and took off like rockets. Because they were filled with Kenji's energy, who had stopped it now to save himself some, they were able to run at near peak efficiency, while the others were beginning to drain their energies.

While they ran, Kenji noticed that Izuku looked down and depressed, having retrieved a headband, but it didn't bring them to the top. Kenji guessed that it was because of the fact that he didn't get the ten million pointer, which they managed to steal beforehand.

"Kenji-chan! We've got 50 seconds!"

"Lets make it count then Tsu-chan, everyone! In the air!"

Nodding, Kenji and Tsuyu used their Quirk's (Kenji's feet gaining wings to push him off, and Tsuyu with her frog abilities) leapt high into the air, and were hovering above them. Ice had been placed around the area, and Kenji noticed that Katsuki had managed to get the second place and Monoma dropped down from the top four, Kenji happy for Katsuki, but he wasn't going to lose either.

"Jiro-chan, do it!"

Tsuyu advised, so she nodded, and stabbed Kenji in the side of the neck, as Shinso looked at the time, which had now dropped to 40 seconds.

Sending her heartbeat through her Earphone Jacks, and into Kenji's vocal cords from his neck, Kenji inhaled a large amount of air, while Katsuki, who wasn't satisfied with second place lunged for the ground, and Izuku's group also going for Shoto's group as well, exhaled largely by surprise, Shinso and Tsuyu covered their ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

Because of the massive screaming ability of Kenji, the noise was unexpected as well, and caused them all to drop to their knees, Sero saving Katsuki from being dropped, and rushed over towards the others as well.

Kenji and co dropped down to the ground, right in the centre, where Jiro unplugged from his neck, where he healed his vocal cords, and Tsuyu stuck her toungue, wrapping it around Shinso, and shot him for Shoto's body.

"28 seconds ribbit!"

Tsuyu announced, as Izuku and co began to recover, the same for Shoto's group. Shoto, seeing the incoming boy, looked towards Kaminari, but he had his derp face on, seemingly having spent up his entire electrical abilities for the moment, and short circuited himself.

Her eyes went towards Momo.

"Yaoyorozu!"

"Right!"

Momo, despite the ringing in her ears, went to raise an arm to block the incoming Shinso, only for Kenji's chains to wrap around her arm, and drag it away as the shield was made, shocking Momo immensely, along with Iida and Shoto.

"Iida, we have too..." Her eyes went to Iida's legs, seemingly they had been used up, and he couldn't use them that well. "Alright then, I'll just have to..."

"By the way, I heard you're the daughter of Endeavour, is that true?" Shoto didn't answer, trying to keep calm, Shinso continued on. "It must be amazing, because he's supposed to be the Number Two Hero." Shoto's hand tightened. "But, you don't seem to use your fire Quirk, why is that? Could you tell me why you don't use it?"

Shinso asked, and while Shoto didn't know what ability or how it was activated Shinso had, narrowed her eyes.

"Don't speak about my..."

And that's when she was taken under control.

Her eyes became vacant, and she didn't move, as Iida looked up.

"T-Todoroki-san! Todoroki-san!"

He yelled, seeing the incoming Izuku with Dark Shadow going for them, along with Katsuki going for them as well. Shinso, who was on Tsuyu's tongue and being held up, went towards her ear, as Iida reached up towards Shinso.

"Keep slapping his hand away right now as hard as you can."

Shoto didn't have a choice, since she was being controlled, and directed her hand downwards, and slapped his hand away from her body. Izuku and the others looked on as they came close, Katsuki's body shooting for them as well at high speeds.

Kenji looked at the time which was 10 seconds, and prayed mentally that Shinso hurried.

"Tokoyami-kun!"

"Right!"

Sending out Dark Shadow, Kenji and the others watched on as Shinso continued looking through the dazed girls headbands.

The boy looked at the headbands around her neck, seeing that there were a few.

" _Damn, which one is it? There's a few turned around and I can't see which it is. I can't take the chance with a dud either, the score between fifth, us and fourth, is too much, and she has more headbands than most... I can't even ask her to point it out, and that would require to think deeply, we don't have time for this...come on, where is it..._ "

Shinso desperately looked through the headbands, and found something after searching for a few seconds as fast as he could, when Dark Shadow banged against Shoto's head, waking her up from her mind control. Her eyes blinked, and then realized what Shinso was doing.

"Damn! I wont let you get away!"

"Asui!"

"Right ribbit!"

When Shoto tried to grab Shinso, Tsuyu pulled him backwards while Kenji blocked Shoto's ice move she sent off to stop Shinso with a barrier of his Life, with a headband in his hand, as Dark Shadow grabbed one off her head, bringing down Shoto score but she stayed in the top four with all of the others she had collected, as Present Mic yelled [Times up!] causing Katsuki to fall down onto the ground, as Kenji caught Shinso in his arms.

* * *

[The second round is now officially over!]

Present Mic announced, as Kenji and the others panted.

Shinso looked towards Kenji as Tsuyu and Jiro both gathered around, looking at the headband that Shinso got.

"Well…?"

Kenji asked, Tsuyu and Jiro leaned in expectingly with Kenji following suit.

Shinso held up the headband, and saw that it was the ten million pointer.

"Got it."

[Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!]

Kenji yelled, along with Tsuyu and Jiro, and jumped up and down in a hyper manner, Kenji and Tsuyu forcing Shinso to do the same, since they had been bumped up to the top place of the second round, and then gave one another high fives, again Shinso was forced, but he still did it for the good of his group.

Then, Hikari giggled, and spoke up.

[Ooh yeah! First place, with snagging the ten million pointer along with his other points, is Kenji's Team! Ooh yeah spring breeze! You're doing your Mother proud there son!]

Kenji looked relieved, while Shoto was in disbelief, Katsuki scowled at the sight, as Kenji did a peace sign towards both of them.

"We did it you guys. All of us, together. It was hard, but pulling together, we did our bests and got the top mark!"

"Yeah, we kicked butt in the end ribbit. We have quite the team work skills."

"Indeed, I'm glad I picked this team, we're going all the way!"

"Yes, this team was quite well executed, we all have quite...interesting Quirk's."

Kenji cheered, Tsuyu nodding slowly, Jiro stood there looking cool, while Shinso held a calm and collected face.

[The next team, is Team Kacchan! She and her team fought very well together, and despite Kacchan's usual attitude, she pulled her team together! Hey, maybe she's learned a little bit from my darling boy~]

"Awww, and we were so close to first place..."

Mina complained while wiggling her fingers, Sero giving an upbeat attitude to it.

"Ah well, we still are moving on anyway. So it doesn't matter."

Though Sero said that with calm emotions, Katsuki wasn't exactly thrilled, and ground her teeth together as Kirishima looked on, his head tilting to the side curiously.

[Next is Team Shoto-chan! She was so close, but at the last second, her ten million pointer was snatched! But still, they did a valiant effort, and did quite well together as a team! So, well done to them as well!]

"Darn, Ken-chan and his team seemed to be quite well executed. Then again, it was Ken-chan, and he's quite smart, and risk taking, more so than me, if I had been riskier, then maybe our plans would have succeeded..."

Momo spoke aloud, while wondering if she had acted more like Kenji, then they'd still have the ten million pointer. But Shoto on the other hand looked on and watched Kenji being forced to dance with Tsuyu and Jiro in a circle as they held hands, Shinso stood on the sidelines, and watched on carefully.

"No, not just that..." Shoto's eyes went towards Shinso once more after briefly looking at Kenji and the others. " _Him, his Quirk...something about it..I...what the hell was that…? I don't quite understand...but, something about that Quirk of his...he did it to Iida...is it a paralysing Quirk...no, when he did it to me...it was like...did he do something to me...control me somehow…? But, how did he do it? He only...spoke to me...could it be voice activated? When he speaks to people...maybe he has to be close to speak, he was rather close to me, and Iida when he spoke to us. But, I don't know if that's right. Even then, if I come up against him, I'll just freeze his mouth before he has a chance to speak to me or get close to me as well._ "

"I'm sorry, if my legs didn't stall, then I could have gotten us out of there."

Iida apologized, as Kaminari kept putting his thumbs upwards, as if he was happy, though he had his derp face on so it was difficult to tell. Shoto's eyes went towards Kenji once more, who was still dancing with Tsuyu and Jiro, and wondered what their fight was going to be like, and how they were going to win.

"No, no. Don't worry Iida-san, because of you before, we managed to get the headbands off of Midoriya-san and even Ken-chan as well. Even if we came third, we're still advancing, so I'm not going to complain."

Momo spoke up, as Hikari gave the final announcement.

[And finally, the team who came in fourth place, is Team Midoriya-kun! With the last second steal from Tokoyami-chan which had a good amount of points, they accumulated enough to advance! Well done to all of those who participated in the fights! You all did fantastic!]

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I really did it! We did it! Tokoyami-kun! Uraraka-san! Hasume-san! We all did it!"

Izuku's eyes burst with tears, while Kenji watched on with a smile, and Hikari spoke up.

[Now, we have one hour for lunch! Please use it wisely, as we'll be back here soon for some good old fashioned fun! And by that I mean, the end of the tournament! I hope you're all ready for this, because it is going to be quite the sight to behold!]

Hikari's words traveled towards everyone, so most of the stands got up, and went to get something to eat, while Kenji continued watching Izuku crying, the same for Tsuyu who sweat dropped.

"He's crying Kenji-chan. Is that his Quirk? That's an abnormal amount of tears."

"Who knows Tsu-chan, who knows. If it was, that would be so cool. Powered by his tears." Kenji smiled out, and thought to himself. " _Well done Deku-kun, we're going to be seeing one another in these next parts of the tournament, don't lose until then, okay?_ "

While thinking that to himself, Katsuki hopped on Kenji's back and got him in a choke-hold.

"Ken you damn bastard! You got ahead of me!"

"Geez, is that how you show your boyfriend you're happy for him?"

Jiro commented and Katsuki's murderous eyes shot for her, so she backed away with a whine. Kenji twirled Katsuki around his body, so she was on his front instead, her legs around his waist, and their eyes on one another's.

"Seems so Kacchan, you said you wanted me at my best, and I am doing my best, even with my friends~ Our Team! We're team...eeeh..."

"Purple Life Frogs named Jacks ribbit."

Tsuyu spoke up, as Katsuki scowled at him, but that disappeared with a gentle kiss on the lips, making her feel better, even if only a little bit.

"Yeah I like that name Tsu-chan, a little long, but it brings us all together~"

"Yes, I thought so. What do you think Shinso..." Her eyes went to the place he was before, but he was already walking away. "...chan? Seems quite the loner type."

"Shinso-san's a little peculiar, but he's a nice guy. He's just been treated unfairly by society due to his Quirk, I can relate...either way, we've earned some food. Lets go and get some." His eyes went towards Momo. "Momo-chan, we're going to get food, are you coming?"

"Yes, I'd like to come with you." Momo walked over, and adopted a smile. "Ken-chan, and here I thought that working with others would be hard for you."

"It usually is yeah..." Then, he remembered something he had to do. "On second thought, I'll meet you guys there."

Kenji waved his hand and ran towards the exit.

* * *

"Gosh, Kenji-kun and team pulled it ahead at the end. That was so thrilling Dad! The action, the drama of friendships and lovers fighting! And the dance of battle! Even the combinations of Quirk's was fun to see! I am so pumped for the fights now! This is...oooh yeah! I want to see all of the fights! These teams are going to be kicking major butt! Hehe, and now it is lone wolf style, it's time for Kenji-kun to shine!"

Himiko cheered out happily, while Reaper snickered.

"Why didn't I see it before?"

"Hmm? See what Dad?"

Himiko wondered, Reaper's eyes falling on the moving Shinso.

"His Quirk, he can control people. Limits are obvious from what I saw, with being hit with enough force, and can only do simple actions without having to think too much. But, that Quirk, is quite useful..."

"Dad, I see that gleam in your eyes, what are you thinking about?"

Reaper smirked dangerously, while Himiko looked on with excitement.

"Ooh dear, I've got plans for that young man." He murmured, then cocked his head to the side. "Either way, Himiko, that young man interests me greatly, he'd be quite useful for our future goals. I'll have to keep my eyes on him." His eyes went towards the crowd, and saw Endeavour's eyes on the departing Kenji, and how fueled they were with anger, and saw him leaving as well. "Heh, seems like there's someone else I have to keep my eyes on. Excuse me Himiko, I have something I need to attend to. Would you be a dear, and go and bring us some food? I'm hungry."

"Well, I suppose~ But what are you going to do?"

"Crush a firefly."

Himiko cocked her head, but Reaper had on the scary stare, which made her happy enough.

* * *

When Kenji got into the corridor, he found Monoma sat down against the wall, looking lost.

Even though Monoma did annoy him, he still saw pain on his face, so he walked closer, and bent down towards him.

"Are you alright? Has something happened?"

Monoma's eyes went towards Kenji, and he began to shake.

"You...Y-Your Quirk is like...no other I've ever...felt before...the feelings of...the way you feel everything...all of that hate...those negative feelings towards you...how can you stand that? I felt like I was in the jaws of a tiger, ready to bite down on me, ready to kill me. The murderous intent for you...it was so overwhelming...d-do you feel that all of the time?"

Kenji sat down besides Monoma, nodding his head.

"Yes, I do feel that all of the time."

Momona's body shuddered, trying to wrap his head around what he was feeling right now.

"H-How can you stand that though...? Even though I only had your Quirk for a minute or so...I couldn't...even now, I can't stop thinking about all of those hateful feelings...it's like, there's a hole in the world, and I was nothing...I felt all of these emotions, and my own...were so small, and insignificant, that I couldn't even...d-do you really feel that all of the time?"

"Yeah, I guess I've become mostly numb to it, I had forgotten it can be overwhelming, I didn't think it would affect you like this. I'm sorry Monoma-san."

Monoma shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

"N-No, I just...I just don't know how you handle that. I'm glad that it is out of my system. Feeling all of that, would drive me insane if I felt it all of the time. I'm...the one who's sorry. Experiencing a minute of that life you have, opened my eyes to what you go through all of the time, those feelings are terrible...God, even the half and half feelings...feeling happy, and depressed all at once, I don't know how you cope."

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

"Honestly, when I was younger, I didn't. It was terrible when my Quirk activated. But, as time passes, you learn to live with it Monoma-san. If you don't wanna feel that again, I'd suggest not copying my Quirk."

"Yeah...I'm not going to copy that again, it's too much...it's too much for me."

Kenji could understand that.

He didn't think, he had become mostly numb to the feelings, and he did feel sorry that Monoma experienced that, it had shaken him.

"Don't worry about it, as you go through the day, you'll have your own control over your body again, you'll begin to feel better."

"Yeah...but, Mikami?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I...I feel sorry for how everyone feels about you. Even though I...well, I am unsure of you myself, I couldn't take all of that hate directed at me, especially if that's how it is all of the time. You have my respect Mikami for dealing with all of that all of the time."

"Well thanks, you aren't much of a jerk after all."

"I still am going to be superior to you though."

Kenji sweat dropped, he should have expected that honestly.

* * *

Once parting with Monoma, he continued towards his destination.

However, as he was running, a voice called out to him.

"Demon!"

Kenji stopped in his tracks, and faced the voice.

The person who was standing there, was Endeavour.

Kenji could feel the anger rolling off of him now, and it worried him as well.

"...What's wrong?"

Kenji murmured, feeling Endeavour's look burning his soul.

"I want to speak to you, Demon."

Kenji's eyes narrowed as Endeavour walked closer, and closer…

* * *

 **And I'll end it there!**

 **So, yeah! After a hard fought Cavalry Battle, with twists and turns, Kenji and his team managed to pull off a victory! Getting first place even! They all worked well, even Shinso worked well with them as well, just shows his relationship to Kenji had improved and is willing to work with others. Though Shoto, and other teams didn't make it easy for them. Coming at them rather hard, but with Kenji's intelligence, and the others able to work together so well, they stood there ground! And it seems that because of copying Kenji's Quirk, even for a few minutes, he felt the weight of what Kenji's Quirk actually does to his mental state, so Monoma's got a better understanding of Kenji now. And it seems that Reaper is interested in Shinso, that's gonna come into play down the road.**

 **But now Endeavour has pulled up Kenji while he's alone, and we all know he doesn't like Kenji so...we'll have to wait until next time to see what's going on there!**

 **For those wondering, Ibara and Tetsutetsu wont be in the matches, Jiro and Tsuyu are, and some of those matches will be shaken. But, don't worry about the Class 1B students, I've got ideas about them as well, and Tetsutetsu's little arm wrestle with Kirishima still shall happen, just not in the tournament, and Ibara, I've got plans for her in the future.**

 **Next chapter, we're going to be learning a bit more about Irina and Daisuke, who's been named dropped a few times now, and what Kenji really feels about them, and other things that are important to the story, and for the future, with a little fun and some bonding moments between a number of characters as well. And Kenji's gonna have some cute cheerleaders as well~**

 **Kenji; Momo, H** **imiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	16. Learning lessons!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Ragna; Was it? Then consider that chapter a birthday present hehe~ Cool suggestions~ Itsuka and Momo, they probably would be like that yeah~ She will be yeah, Tsuyu's gonna be doing quite good~ And that would be funny~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks! I don't know if it would humble Monoma, but I have always been interested in if he could control it better than Izuku currently can, since he seems to be able to control the other Quirk's he steals pretty easily, or would he have even more trouble than Izuku due to not having trained to control it.**

 **Mortem Ensis47; Thanks! Yeah, you never know, it could happen~**

 **The Storm Master 567; Yeah, I thought that they'd be quite understanding about it, considering everything they've been through. Yeah, Monoma's name can be annoying to spell, I had to keep looking at it when first writing it. And yeah, they did, even if a little, it seems that Monoma can understand what Kenji feels like with his Quirk, and if it makes him feel like that after a few minutes, Kenji goes through it all of the time so, it can't be pleasant~ But, as Kenji said, he's become mostly numb to it. Endeavour and Reaper...they're gonna have an interesting back and forth~ And yeah, he can be an ass. I do both, read the manga, and watch the anime. I'm currently up to date with the manga, in the Joint Training session arc. That person is going to appear within a future arc I've got planned, it is someone that's connected to both Kenji and Katsuki.**

 **hellspam; No worries, I know those days, it happened to me a few weeks ago, it can be annoying. Thank you! Yeah, Jiro and Tsuyu are both in the fighting portion of the tournament, and we'll see a few cool things. Kenji's gonna have a few hard battles, and looking at the end of this chapter will show who Kenji's gonna be facing off against. Izuku and Kenji, they'll be clashing more than once during the story, like how Katsuki and Izuku do, but for different reasons as Kenji doesn't hate Izuku and vice versa, I can't say why they might be clashing in the future, but there's gonna be a few times when they do. Hehe, they very well might do~ Cheerleading girls for the win~ And I could totally see Toru and Hikari doing that~ Yeah, it's Kenji and during most fights, he seems to lose something important~ Ooh yeah, we'll be seeing a few of them definitely, I wont spoil what else is gonna happen there though just yet~ His Mother, he might do, or it might be someone else~ Himiko, I wont spoil it, but she's going to be becoming important rather soon. But I could totally see them doing that, and Uraraka would be just confused why she wasn't in the conversation or something.**

 **mslmob12; Thanks, and yeah, I fixed that. Thanks for letting me know.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, they work very well together huh~? Yeah, I figured they would be easily accepting, Tsuyu is just like that, and Jiro has witnessed people like Kenji going through it, so someone like Shinso doesn't bother her. Hmmm, good question, what does he want with Shinso? She surely does, that's all apart of being a Mother~ He did yeah, it showed Monoma how Kenji goes through life for a minute, and magnify that to a lifetime, Monoma can understand a few things. He might do~**

 **blazingpheonix123; Thanks very much! Yeah, quite surprising huh~? Yeah, if he's not careful, he's gonna be captured by Midnight~ Well, you never know, it could happen, we'll have to wait and see~ Kenji's gonna have a number of struggles through the tournament, his powers, his personal life, and his past, many different things. Well, I wont spoil it, he could fight none of them, or all three of them~ And thanks, I'm glad I can make you feel excited~**

 **Ericisthebest; Hehe, I'm glad to break the trend so to speak~ And thanks very much!**

 **Guest007; Thanks! Yeah, they all had great teamwork huh~? And yeah, he's there~ Yeah, I thought so, it could lead to something~ And yeah Monoma truly does. He has, where that's gonna go, we'll have to wait and see~ I am, but cliffhangers sometimes have to happen, keeps the suspense up~ And we are yeah, this is going to be the part where we see Kenji's feelings displayed more and more. She is pretty cute yeah~**

 **Guest 1; They'd be fun~**

 **Guest 2; I know, it would be funny wouldn't it~?**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, that looks pretty cool to me~ I like those ideas~ And yeah, she'd probably be like that~ Yeah, I don't see why he couldn't have abilities like that. And yeah, that sounds great to me! And yeah, that could be pretty interesting way to go about things. Yeah, that sounds good to me~ Bianca would be a cool choice.**

 **Silver crow; Well, thank you very much! Yeah, you never know, she might be able to do that~ Hehe, Kenji has a fun side to him, and can tease people sometimes~ Yeah, they were a good team huh. I thought they meshed well together, and had a good idea on how to use their Quirk's. Those name sounds good to me~ Yeah, maybe Ibara would, and Itsuka and Kenji seem to get on a little bit at least~ Yeah, he was overwhelmed due to everything around him, something Kenji deals with all of the time. Yup, they tried their best, and won their fight! He has yeah, there might be something going on there~ Momona is still Momona, but he's got a better perspective, and wont be as terrible as he has been to Kenji at least. We'll soon see what's going on with Endeavour~**

 **Soul; She surely would be~**

 **Geiz; Yeah, maybe~**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, I don't see why not, it would be pretty cool to me~ And yeah, they could have already met one another.**

 **Guest 5; Grim Reaper doing that, I could see him doing that. And yeah, she could do~**

 **Guest 6; So, Nico Robin then~? Yeah, maybe~ And yeah, I could see her learning some from Hikari.**

 **Guest 7; Well thank you very much! Yeah, I like thinking outside of the box~ Yeah, I don't see why not~? Katsuki's gonna have a few names for people when they are choosing their names. And yeah, he's gonna help her with her Hero name, after the murder parts and all~**

 **Pinkie pie; A multichapter huh. Well, I don't know if I can do that, as the chapters would be short, but I've got plans for all of Kenji's fights, and all of them are going to be deep, whether that be emotionally deep, or something else, they'll be fun anyway~ And yeah, I guess it could be like that~ Thanks for the suggestions~**

 **Guest 8; Mina huh, yeah Kenji and Mina could team up there. Hehe, Hikari doing that would be quite fun~**

 **Guest 9; Kenji being the target, Tomura has expressed multiple times that he does want Kenji so it isn't a stretch.**

 **Guest 10; Maybe they could be yeah. Yeah, that would be pretty cool, I like those ideas!**

 **Guest 11; That would be pretty cool~ Reaper having something like that would be good~**

 **Guest 12; Hehe, having a Reaper route would be pretty cool. And yeah, Stain's gonna play a bigger part in the future. Yeah, that looks good to me~ And yeah, she does seem quite cool in the game.**

 **Guest 13; Yeah, I like that idea, it sounds good to me! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Amatayomi; Yeah, being the son of those two would be quite interesting. I could see that happening. That would be an interesting story arc for Karasuba to go through, I always liked Karasuba anyway and thought that she had more potential than she did within the world of Sekirei, and how she was used. Yeah, that would be an interesting development. They could have a cute rivalry. And yeah, that would be pretty funny~ Maybe she could yeah~ And yeah, Miya could be quite like that~**

 **AlphaOmega; Ooh yeah, a very tough fight indeed. I thought they did, and yeah, they had some cool combinations. He did yeah, it is one of Kenji's shining qualities that he has, and Shinso performed quite well as well. It kind of did yeah. Monoma did, and now he's gonna be more, tolerable and accepting of Kenji as a person, as he saw what his life is like. And yeah, he really can, that's the kind of struggle that Kenji goes through since he has to feel it all of the time. Endeavour, he's going to be going through a lot this chapter.**

 **Guest 14; It could still happen with his current opponent, though just not Kenji~**

 **Guest 15; I could totally see her doing things like that with Tsuyu during that part of the arc. Yeah, it would work in her favour, since Tomura hasn't made it a secret that he wants Kenji on his peerage. Yeah, you're right, he needs five fingers to activate his Quirk, so even missing one and that hand becomes useless.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, it does look good to me. Yeah, that looks pretty great to me, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 16; Yeah, it was pretty fun huh. And yeah, she will do, I've got some fun moments when it is going to happen. And that would be pretty funny.**

 **weslyschraepen; Kirishima's been established to be a boy, unless he's hiding his gender somehow like it's been shown in some anime and games, like Naoto from Persona 4. If people wanted that and voted for it, I'd think about doing it, could be quite intriguing. Maybe to be more like Kirishima's Hero, Crimson Riot, and thought that's how to be a strong Hero or something.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to begin the chapter!**

* * *

 **Learning lessons!**

While waiting in line for their meal in the cafeteria, Momo looks around together with Tsuyu, Mina, Toru, and Jiro, and couldn't see Kenji anywhere, neither could they see Katsuki or Shoto as well.

"My, where's Kenji-kun?"

Mina questioned, Toru putting her hands together cutely though because she was invisible, no one saw.

"I don't know, but I'm getting worried, how long does it take to get to the bathroom and back…?"

"I wouldn't worry, he's just probably with Bakugo-chan, and making out somewhere."

Tsuyu interrupted, making Momo pout lightly.

"I hope that's not the case, I really wish Ken-chan to come before we have our next matches. Whatever they're going to be."

"Yeah, it's thanks to his brain that myself, and Tsu-chan managed to get this far. For that, I'm going to do my best, and trounce anyone that gets in my way. Hey, maybe I could fight Mikami-kun, that would be interesting."

"I know, we worked hard together, and managed to win. I'm surprised we got the top spot, but I'm happy at the same time as well ribbit."

"Man...I didn't do much when I was on Bakugo-chan's team, she was quite scary aggressive. But, even then, I'm still going to prove my stuff with this next part and show my skills as well as a strong and confident member of Class 1A!"

Mina cheered out, as Momo continued wondering where Kenji was.

However, unknown to them, Kaminari, and Mineta, both were watching from a small distance, and grinned.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Don't worry Kaminari, I'm sure that this is going to work." Mineta walked closer to the girls with Kaminari following. "Hey ladies~"

"What's going on babes?"

Momo turned her eyes towards the pair, as Jiro sharpened her gaze.

"First of all, don't call us babes." Jiro said with her hard glare. "Also, what is it that you want?"

Mineta chuckled, which pissed off Jiro.

"Hey, Yaoyorozu, have you heard?"

"Heard...what?"

"About Mikami's secret fantasy."

Momo's cheeks turned slightly red, while the others listened in.

"W-What fantasy?"

Momo didn't mind the idea of learning what this was. Though she wasn't sure what she'd do with the information, but she did have to wonder...and the other girls listened in, Mina and Toru both seemed quite keen to learn, Jiro looked embarrassed, and finally Tsuyu cocked her head curiously.

"Yeah, we overheard him talking to Midoriya about it, that he truly likes it when girls wear cheerleading outfits."

Momo was taken aback by that sudden revelation.

"C-Cheerleading outfits…? T-That's what Ken-chan fantasies are about? It seems almost unbelievable..."

"B-But totally believable!" Mineta cried out. "H-He also said a-about t-that it w-would m-make his d-day if a-a girl d-did a c-cheer on the g-grounds l-later! In a small...revealing...ehehehe, in a cute cheerleading outfit!"

"I-Is that so...Ken-chan actually said that…? I didn't think Ken-chan would of liked such things..."

Momo wasn't really believing it. But a part of her was wondering if that was something that Kenji would want and hadn't said anything because he was shy about it.

"Ye-Yeah, I overheard it as well!" Kaminari spoke up with reddened cheeks. "He's...shy about it, you know? He didn't want to say anything...but as his classmates, and friends, we had an obligation to tell you! S-So you would have the information and do with it, what you will!"

Momo placed a finger under her chin, and hummed.

"W-Well, Ken-chan can be shy about these things..."

"I say we do it! Lets all band together, and become Kenji-kun's cheering support!"

Mina cheered, Toru doing the same as she waved her arms around happily.

"Yeah, after all the bad people booing Kenji-kun this morning, this is what he needs! A good cheer to pump him up for the matches! If the crowd wont cheer, then we'll be Kenji-kun's support! It is a great idea, yeah?!"

Tsuyu placed a finger by her mouth as Mineta and Kaminari smirked secretly to one another.

"Well, he did help us advance to the next stage, and we are friends, so I don't see why not ribbit. What about you Jiro-chan?"

Jiro puts on a shy expression while poking her fingers together.

"W-Well, I don't know...I-I mean, it could be embarrassing...but you do have a point. Well...why not? If it is for Mikami-kun, he did help me twice during the Sports Festival, I'll go along with it as well!"

"Awesome!" Mina cheered. "Hey, Momo-chan, you're going to do it as well, right?"

"W-Well, I don't know...f-for Ken-chan and...well, Ken-chan might like it..."

Mina placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a knowing look.

"Ooh, I'm sure he'd love it sweetie, I've seen the way that he looks at you. Besides, we all know you've been crushing on him for, what, years now? Lets make a move, it is your time to shine as well! Lets do it! Don't lose to Bakugo-chan, remember what Vitality-sama said about a harem, lets come together for Kenji-kun!"

Momo gained vigour in her eyes at the mention of being able to make a move on Kenji, and forgot her embarrassment.

"Right, you're right, let us do this!"

Kaminari and Mineta all put their thumbs up towards each other as Ochaco walked over, seeing the excitement, tilted her head.

"What's going on girls?"

"We're going to become cheerleaders for Kenji-chan."

Tsuyu informed Ochaco who blushed lightly.

"N-No way, you girls are doing that?"

"Totally, why don't you do it for Midoriya-kun? We all know you've got the feels for him~"

Mina questioned, Ochaco's face began heating up.

"W-Well, that's...erm...I-I don't know, it's so embarrassing b-but..."

"You'll be with us! We should do it for the men that we like!"

""Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?""

Ochaco and Jiro cried out, Jiro didn't want to say anything about her feelings at the moment, and Ochaco was the same. Momo had begun coming to terms with her feelings already, and she wasn't so embarrassed, but still she felt unsure.

Toru giggled from the side of her, and stretched her body.

"Come on now, it is going to be epic! Uraraka-san, we should all do this together!"

"A-Ah well...I don't...erm...well, I just don't..."

"Come on, it is going to be fine."

Mina got behind her, and began pushing her away with the others.

"Don't forget about Bakugo and Todoroki as well!"

Mineta yelled towards them, Mina giving him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, thanks! They'll love to join in too!"

The girls began walking away, while Kaminari looked towards Mineta.

"B-Bakugo dude? You know how crazy she is."

Kaminari showed an unsure face. But Mineta held a perverted expression on his face, and imagined Katsuki in a revealing outfit, even if she did kind of scare him.

"But, she's still got them proportions! Even dying would be fine to see her dressed with them! Don't worry about it, we're going to get the girls in cute cheerleading outfits! Thanks Class President!"

Kaminari wasn't so sure, but he could see what he was talking about. And the two perverts actually had a plan that was going to succeed, and that was all thanks to Kenji's presence and right now, they were so happy with everything going on.

* * *

Kenji and Endeavour stood off against one another. Kenji made sure to keep a good distance between them both. Kenji felt uncomfortable with the way that Endeavour was looking towards him, but the man simply folded his arms at the sight of the young white and black haired boy.

Neither said anything for a minute or so. Kenji didn't really feel like speaking, but he knew if he had tried to leave, Endeavour might not be so receptive to that idea.

"Endeavour-san, is there a reason why you've come towards me? Because, I need to use the bathroom, and if there's nothing you need to say then I'd like to..."

Endeavour's eyes narrowed upon Kenji's form, and the older man just stared back towards Kenji.

"You know, I truly do hate you."

Kenji felt uncomfortable immediately, and though he was, he wouldn't back down either. Two people listened in on the conversation, and Kenji hadn't noticed them, neither had Endeavour either, since he was more concentrated on Kenji.

"Yeah, I already know that. If that's all, then-"

"But, I've been witnessing your interactions with Shoto. It seems, that she's more willing to use her fire against you, and that other boy, that green haired boy, I believe he has a Quirk like All Might's."

"...I don't know what you're talking about. Deku-kun doesn't have a Quirk like All Might."

Kenji didn't know what Endeavour truly knew about All Might's status, and his form and all. So he tried to be as aloof as possible.

"You and I both know that's not true. There's something about that child-"

"Don't bother with him, Deku-kun is just trying to do well in the tournament, leave him out of whatever it is that you're doing right now."

Kenji tried to defend Izuku as much as he possibly could do. Since he didn't want his friend to have to deal with Endeavour, knowing how problematic that he can actually be as a person.

"I see. Well, if not him, then you're going to bring it out of her. For far too long, she has been undeniable and persistent about not using her flames. You, Demon, are going to bring out the flames that's she's kept locked away for so long. If she keeps using her ice only, she's not going to win. However, using my Quirk-"

"It's not your Quirk."

Endeavour's eyes narrowed as Kenji stated that swiftly.

"What did you say?"

Kenji remained calm in the face of adversity that was before him.

"I said it isn't your Quirk, it is her own Quirk. Half Hot, Half Cold, that's her Quirk. Your Quirk is Hellflame, don't mistake that in the future. She might have derived a Quirk from yours, but her Quirk and yours are different."

Endeavour's hands tightened, as the listeners in continued doing just that.

"You're a smart mouthed brat aren't you? Exactly like your Father. He didn't know when to shut up either. Always, he always thought he was better than me. And All Might...tch, he always looked at that damn bastard, and saw nothing but his supposed strength. Well, that strength can only get you so far. He doesn't realize the bigger picture. And somehow, he managed to win your Mother over. Have you wondered why? Because, I certainly have."

"What's Mom got to do with this?"

Kenji seemed genuinely confused, so Endeavour snickered.

"Your Mom, she truly is a great woman. I however, keep wondering why she married Grim Reaper, and produced evil children like you."

Kenji's eyes narrowed as the listeners looked confused.

"Evil children huh..."

"You, your elder brother who turned out just like their evil Father." Shock came to the listeners. "And your dead sister."

Something inside of Kenji's body exploded, and his rage showed on his face.

"You don't talk about my sister! You don't know anything about my sister so shut up now!"

"That's right, your sister. Poor child, she suffered as well, didn't she? Well, you would know, since you saw it happen, correct?" Kenji's hands began to shake with his anger, as Endeavour walked closer. "That anger you're feeling, fester it, and use it during this tournament, and show the world exactly what you're like and how I know you are, how you'll follow in his footsteps, Demon."

Kenji's anger grew and grew, he truly disliked Endeavour for what he just said.

"I wouldn't fester my anger to use it against anyone here, there's no one here that I am angry at, besides one person that is."

Kenji didn't even need to state who it was, Endeavour already knew.

Endeavour felt himself smirking at the sight Kenji gave him, but not for a good reason, he smirked for a different reason entirely.

"That look you're giving me, it is exactly like your vile Father's look."

"My Father huh...yeah, I guess so. He truly is one cruel bastard huh. But, when you talk about my Father, I sense some fear within you. Are you afraid of him? Is that why you target me? Because, I'm someone you can beat, and he, you can't?"

"Your Demon Father is not stronger than I am! And I am not afraid of him! He is a monster, exactly like you are Demon!"

Endeavour snapped towards Kenji, but the young man merely looked on with unwavering eyes.

"You call me Demon, yet you, the Pro Hero, are a bully."

"What did you just say!?"

Kenji didn't back down, he needed to say this for himself, and for someone he had grown to care for.

"You heard me, Endeavour. You came here, for me to force your daughter to do something that she doesn't want to do. It is her choice, I'll help her my way. I wont force her to do something she doesn't want to do, I will help her, encourage her, speak with her, but I will never force her to do something she doesn't want to do. If she changes her mind because of my help, then that's good, but if she doesn't, I wont make her use it. But, you call me Demon...is that what you want? Do you want me to be a Villain to prove you right? Because, that's not on my agenda. The crowd say the same thing. It's like you all want me to be a Villain just so you'll have the satisfaction that you were right when you're all wrong. I'd never give anyone the satisfaction of being right about me in that way, especially you. I am not a Villain, I'm not evil."

Endeavour's eyes blazed.

"You shut your mouth Demon! You came from a monster, and you'll grow up to be a monster! That's all you are!"

Kenji gave Endeavour a glare.

The same glare that he remembered from Grim Reaper.

Endeavour saw Grim Reaper's face on Kenji's for a split second, and his anger grew even more.

Kenji however, didn't back down, he wouldn't back down. He wasn't going to be the coward Endeavour wanted him to be, even if it was Endeavour, he wasn't going to show a weak side, and showed his calm and collected face, despite the pain he was in.

"Are you talking about me, or yourself?"

Endeavour's eyes blazed furiously, and his flames were shown brightly, as if he was going to strike Kenji down, Kenji didn't back down for even a second.

The two that were hiding went to do something, but as luck would have it, Hikari came around the corner, and saw the current positions of what was going on, since she had a feeling Endeavour might try something, she thankfully found them in time.

"What were you going to do to my son!?" Hikari yelled angrily, and kicked Endeavour so hard that he skidded across the room crossing the distance rather quickly, Endeavour's eyes widening with shock. "You stay away from my boy!"

Endeavour's eyes widened with surprise.

He hadn't expected Hikari to be this angry.

Even to kick him the way that she did as well, she meant business.

But, it was her child, and she wasn't going to allow her child to be in danger, no matter what would happen.

"Hikari, I..."

Hikari held onto her son close as her eyes narrowed upon Endeavour.

"This is my child Endeavour, and you were going to use your Quirk on my child? I feel his sadness right now, what did you say to my boy? Whatever you've got against my Kenji, you're a grown man, and you were going to strike my child with your Quirk. What if I hadn't of come?"

"No, I wouldn't have done anything! But that brat needs to be put in his place! Mouthing off to his betters! I don't blame you of course, controlling Demon's must be next to impossible."

"No, I don't think he does need to be put in his place, I think you need to learn your own place. Please leave, before my anger takes over me. Don't come near my boy again Endeavour, you came here for some reason and I told you to keep away from Kenji. Also, don't call my son a Demon ever again in front of me or to him, or behind my back either. I wont be pleased if you do. Your problem, is with Grim Reaper, not my son. I sense good in you Endeavour, I know you can be good, but you're clouded by your hatred. Now get out of my sight, and think about what you just tried to do to my son."

Endeavour looked stunned.

He couldn't believe this.

Hikari, didn't side with him, over Kenji?

He just couldn't process it at all.

But, Hikari stood firm as she held onto her sons body.

"Hikari, I'm...I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and my anger got the better of me..."

"You don't need to apologize to me, you need to apologize to my son. And you're right, it did. The man I see right now, is not the man I know you can be. Until you can learn to be that man, the good man who can be a great Hero, leave my son alone. He's not done anything to deserve this hate, my son is a good man, why wont anyone give him the chance to be that good man?"

Endeavour felt like he couldn't, shame was coming over him.

Was what Kenji said true?

Was he a monster for allowing his anger to come over him?

Did he go there just to start a fight?

Endeavour turned around and walked away, as Hikari inhaled, and looked towards her son.

"Kenji, what did he say to you sweetheart?"

"...He talked about Irina...and Daisuke...and Grim Reaper..."

Hikari lowered her brows lightly, disappointed that Endeavour would do something like this, it wasn't right in her eyes. She felt angered that he would even bring up such a touchy subject to her child.

"I see. Don't worry Kenji, you don't have to worry about that. You know..."

"She's dead because of me Mom. I couldn't protect her...and now she's dead..."

"That's not your fault sweetheart. Don't let Endeavour, or anyone say anything to you about that. You are a good person, and not a Demon. Endeavour, he doesn't understand, he's blinded by his own hatred and rage at a few different things, and unfortunately, he can't keep himself at bay it seems. Well, I'm here to keep him calm. He wont do that again Kenji."

"Yeah...I'm going to go to the bathroom..."

"Kenji..."

Kenji lowered his head, and walked off, leaving Hikari to stand there.

* * *

Hikari noticed one of the people listening in leave, while the other remained behind, so she cleared her throat.

"Midoriya-kun, would you like to come out now?"

Izuku stiffened, and came out from behind the wall looking sheepish.

"H-How did you know I was there?"

Hikari winked towards him in a cutesy manner.

"Ooh, a Mother knows dear...well, I also sensed you with my Life Quirk~" Izuku chuckled awkwardly, as Hikari walked closer. "I presume you just heard everything that Endeavour-chan, and Kenji were talking about then?"

Izuku shuffled nervously in spot at that moment, unsure of what to say.

"Y...Yes, I...I didn't know Ken-kun had a sister...or rather I suspected, and a brother...he never said anything about a brother...I mean, I remember Grim Reaper talking about a girl...but, his elder sister...and she's dead..."

"Kenji blames himself." Hikari revealed sadly. "The night...a few years ago now, it was terrible. You see, Grim Reaper and I, had a mission with All Might, and Endeavour himself, and we were called away. My son...my eldest son, his name was Daisuke, was left in charge of his younger sister, and brother, Kenji. Also, Hero's were supposed to be watching the house, because there had been threats against my family at that time. However, when we were away, something terrible happened..."

"You don't have to tell me..."

Izuku didn't think that it would be his place to say anything or even ask.

But, Hikari held trust within Izuku, so she didn't mind explaining a few things to the green haired young man.

"No, I trust you Midoriya-kun, and I know Kenji does as well, he'd just find it hard to speak about. I'll not tell you the gory details, but suffice to say, some people, came to hurt them...my daughter, was a causality of that. Her body was...something happened to her body...and Kenji, was there, when it was happening. He saw it all...and he blames himself, for not being able to save her...and Grim Reaper...you see, Kenji's Death Quirk, the true reason he doesn't use it...I mean, yeah he doesn't want to harm people, and he thinks it is disgusting and what not. But the true reason is, because he saw how devastating his Father's Quirk can be, and what happened with his sister, and other people around who got caught up in Death. When he uses it...he probably sees himself being like his Father. You and I know that's not the case, Kenji is a sweet soul...but, he blames himself for not being able to save his sister, and his brother left not long after that, and in his mind, he's connected that to his Death Quirk, every time he uses it..."

"He remembers failing his sister...right?"

Hikari nodded, petting the green haired boys head.

"You're a smart one, that's right Midoriya-kun. He sees his failure...it wasn't Kenji's fault at all, he was just a child, and his elder sister, she was rather spunky, full of life, and now that she's gone...well, Kenji feels responsible, that's the reason why he doesn't use his Death Quirk. More than any other reason. He doesn't want to relive that night, and to see the horrors he saw. He uses it when he has to...but, each time he does, it isn't hard to see his pain on his face, not from the Quirk itself, but remembering that terrible night."

Izuku understood what she was talking about now.

After all this time, he understood a thing that not many others understood about Kenji.

"Mikami-sensei, I'll help Ken-kun use his Death Quirk again."

"Midoriya-kun, that's..."

"Ken-kun's my best friend, I want to help him. I'll show him that it isn't his fault with his sister, and help him overcome this barrier. If we meet in the tournament, then I'll help him overcome this block, and free his mind from the pain of his 'failure'."

Hikari beamed towards Izuku.

"I can see what All Might has seen in you."

Izuku's eyes widened.

"W-Wait, what!? Y-You-"

"Know?" Izuku looked stunned, as Hikari giggled. "Of course I knew dear. All Might is one of my nearest and dearest friends. I already knew he passed his Quirk onto you. But don't worry, I'll keep it a secret dear~"

She sang out while putting a finger to her lips and winked cutely, causing Izuku to blush madly.

"Y-Yes, thank you very much...s-so you know about my Q-Quirk huh..."

"I know quite a bit about your Quirk Midoriya-kun yes, and the way you use it, I really hope that you can find a new way to use it so you don't break your body. Fighting for others is all well and good, but remember yourself. Going down in a blaze of glory might seem heroic, but remember those who you'd leave behind as well. Everyone would be sad if you disappeared, so I hope that if you and Kenji meet one another in this fight, you'll both seek new answers for your own paths going forward. Unlocking Kenji's heart, and allowing him to move on, and you, seeking a new path to power, and to not destroy yourself. Being a Hero is good, but if you die young, then you're not going to be able to potentially save even more people, you know?"

Izuku humbly looked on.

But, then a thought came to his mind, and he had to express it openly and clearly.

"W-What about his elder brother? If you don't m-mind me asking? Your...other son."

A sad expression appeared across Hikari's face, and Izuku mentally wished he didn't say anything now, seeing it as a sour subject.

"...I don't know where he is, he disappeared not long after it happened, I've been trying to track him down, but he left and hasn't returned...I worry for him all the time, but I can't show that to Kenji, as he worries for him as well. My Daisuke...he's a very capable young man, he's more like his Father than he was me, but he's still got a good heart, and can use his quite unique Quirk quite well I'd say, he's probably grown more powerful than he was as a kid. If he had attended U.A, no doubt he'd have been the top of the school, or very near it anyway. He always was talented and powerful, just like his Father."

Izuku looked amazed, he wondered how powerful this Daisuke was, and what kind of Quirk he had.

"I-I see...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up painful things..."

"No, Midoriya-kun, don't apologize. Besides, I think you're just what Kenji needs right now, a good friend. Both of you, always pushing one another forward, it is rather beautiful. It reminds me of All Might, and Grim Reaper actually, you know, without the whole, turning evil thing."

"I had seen that Grim Reaper, and All Might did get along very well..."

"Ooh yeah, they were nearly inseparable when they were younger. They always fought one another, training and all that other good stuff. You know, it was Grim Reaper that helped All Might develop his United States of Smash. Or rather, All Might practiced and perfected that technique by using it on Grim Reaper a lot. Because, he could kill off the full power, it allowed All Might to fine tune it so it would be perfect."

"R-Really!? That's so cool!"

"Yes, it surely is~ There was the time that All Might and Grim Reaper got into this pie eating contest. All Might tried to open his mouth so wide, his jaw dislocated, all so he could beat Grim Reaper, while Reaper himself kept using his Quirk to kill off the pies as it entered his mouth, so he didn't have to swallow it. It was so funny, they had a weird, yet lovely relationship with one another~ Probably like brothers now thinking about it, trying to out do one another, yet the feelings of friendship and familiar bonds were there."

"That sounds amazing! Can you tell me more Vitality-sama!?"

"Of course dear~ I've got plenty of stories~ There's the time that All Might and Grim Reaper had a dance off..."

Hikari giggled, seeing the excitement on Izuku's face, which in turn, made her excited to see the next generation at work.

* * *

As Kenji walked out of the bathroom, what surprised him was Shoto stood there, calmly looking towards him. Though Kenji saw that within her eyes, she seemed to be feeling some deep emotions, that he knew she would have trouble expressing.

"A-Aah, Todoroki-san, what's going on?"

"You can...as some might say, save it. I already witnessed what happened between my Father, and you. He, tried to burn you. For that, I am sorry."

Shoto went to bow her head, but Kenji stopped her while smiling.

"Hey no, don't worry about it."

Though Kenji waved it off, Shoto just couldn't do the same, since she witnessed what she did and felt bad for how Kenji was punched because he was defending her, and himself from Endeavour's harsh words.

"But...he was going to burn you...what you said, was the truth. You didn't lie."

"Maybe so...but, you know, Todoroki-san, you don't have to let him get you down. You just do as you want to today, because that's all anyone can do. Don't let his eyes worry you, he might be watching, but in your head, he doesn't have to be."

"...I don't get it...are you telling me to deny his existence?"

"No, of course not. I'm saying, you and he...well, he's...he's not on my favourite's list, but you and he are Father and daughter. I don't know everything that's gone on, I hope that one day, he apologizes for what he did to you. But, I also know that having someone you hate watching you can be daunting and make you feel angry, so if it helps you, just imagine he's not there, that he isn't even within the area. That's what I am trying to do with the crowd."

"I...I see. I understand."

Kenji was glad that at least a little, he would be able to help Shoto in his own way.

"Good...also, on the Cavalry Battle, I noticed with Deku-kun, you almost used your left side, didn't you?" Shoto didn't say anything so Kenji continued. "If you had of done, you would have probably been able to knock them backwards. Deku-kun also noticed it, and stayed on that side because he knows you wouldn't use it though he doesn't know why, or I believe he doesn't."

Shoto's hand, her left side, rose upwards, and she clutched her hand tightly.

"No one...not my team, or his team felt it. That moment when his hand brushed against my flames, and put them out, I felt it...be straight with me, you also know about his Quirk, don't you? Because, it is exactly like All Might's."

Kenji's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting her to say something like that.

"That's...something I can't comment on."

"Midoriya was the same when I confronted him a few minutes ago."

Kenji then realized that Izuku and Shoto probably had an intense talk, and he didn't know what Izuku revealed, so he didn't know what he could reveal as well.

"O-Oh, you did confront him huh..."

"That's how I overheard what you and my Father were saying, we were nearby."

"O-Oh...wait...s-so Deku-kun heard...e-even then..."

"Tell me one thing...is Midoriya All Might's secret love child?"

Kenji developed a question mark by his head.

But then, his face turned upwards and his mouth curled into a smile, trying to not laugh.

A snort came out of Kenji's nose, then he placed a hand to his mouth so he wouldn't burst out laughing.

He breathed in and out of his nose heavily, trying to not laugh out loud at how funny it truly was. He even imagined All Might, and Izuku's Mother meeting up with one another, and hooking up, which made him laugh as well.

"Ooh my God, it makes sense Todoroki-san! Y-Yeah...they must be, secret love child...and the Quirk's...of course, he must be secret love child...and that's why he takes so much interest in him at school...secret love child...I mean...I don't know personally...bu-but, it is a good guess that he is...child out of wedlock, All Might didn't want his secret love child to be known to the world, how embarrassing would that have been for the secret love child of All Might's...secret love child..."

"Why do you keep saying 'secret love child'?"

Shoto dead panned, as Kenji chuckled nervously.

"Because...secret love child is a fun sentence to say. Or rather, a fun little bit to put in a sentence...either way it is a little fun moment, isn't it? He could be his secret love child, and you are going to have fun with that knowledge..."

Kenji felt very awkward right now, he didn't even know how else to say anything.

He just knew that if he continued on, Shoto might find out, so he kept his lips together, and didn't speak.

Shoto however continued on with her normal cool voice.

"I also am aware, you know the secret between Midoriya and All Might. Of their relationship at least." Kenji stiffened, not sure what he was supposed to say. "It is okay, if you've been sworn to secrecy, then I understand why you haven't said anything. However, it makes sense. You, during the beginning, have been encouraging him to use his Quirk, and to heal him, meaning you have knowledge on his Quirk, and know the appropriate actions to take, and why his body breaks when using his Quirk. Also, since you also..."

"Yeah, I get it...look, Todoroki-san, if I do or don't know anything, I'm sorry, but I can't say anything at all. It would be a breach of trust between myself, and Deku-kun, if there is anything to tell in the first place."

Shoto inclines her head.

"I understand. Thank you for being honest about not being able to say anything."

"Of course...it's not my secret to say. If he's a love child, or what have you, it is Deku-kun's secret to divulge, and I'd appreciate if you didn't say anything about this at all. I just...as Deku-kun's friend, I have to stand beside him, no matter what and if he entrusts something to me, then I have to do something about it..."

"Yes...I understand, because of your friendship...and speaking about friendship. I have to divulge something to you as well...I heard, about your sister, and your brother." Kenji tensed up, and Shoto could see the pain within his eyes. "I wont say anything to anyone."

That took a load of Kenji's mind, as he didn't want to be affected by this anymore.

"...Thank you, Todoroki-san. I just...don't want to think about it right now."

"Yes...but, because I heard that without your knowledge, allow me to tell you something."

"Hmmm?"

"It's about my scar...how I got it."

Kenji pulled closer as Shoto did as well.

"How you got it...if you don't want to tell me, then that's..."

"No, I wish to tell you." Kenji bowed his head as she continued. "My Father...he's quite abrasive, and does what he wishes. You've heard of Quirk Marriages, yes?"

"Quirk Marriages...yeah, they started a few generations ago, where people married purely because of their Quirk's, to create strong children..." Kenji then realized the horrid truth of what Shoto was saying and felt stupid about it. "...Ooh...Todoroki-san, when I said create...I didn't think, I'm sorry I didn't think you were..."

Realizing where she was going with this, Kenji kept his mouth closed, Shoto's eyes lowering.

"...No, please don't apologize, it is quite appropriate of a word to use. That word you used...create, that's what Endeavour did, he created me, through the Quirk Marriage to my Mother, to create a child that would be able to defeat All Might, and that's my origins as it were."

"I understand...Endeavour always strikes me as someone who looked at All Might as if he was...and if he himself couldn't defeat All Might, then surely his offspring...yes, that makes sense now..."

"I believe the same thing as well, and you are right. You see, my Father, Endeavour...as you said to him, he is quite a bully. As a child...he forced me to train, and wouldn't...allow me to spend time with my siblings..."

"Ooh...I'm so sorry Todoroki-san..."

Kenji felt terrible for her. While he didn't have the easiest of childhoods, he at least spent what little time he had with his siblings.

"Yes...also, because of that, I didn't interact normally with people, which is why I don't quite understand how to interact with you. Though, it seems you're quite patient with me, which I appreciate as…I like interacting with you."

"Well, I'm not the most social either, so don't worry about it. Trust me, my social skills, are terrible, look what I just did then with talking about Quirk Marriages, I'm not that good with social cues either so sometimes I say things that seem harsh, I'm just analytical about things, I don't mean to cause offence to people, especially to you. That's just how I interact with the world, being matter of fact, I didn't have many people to talk to when I was a kid."

Shoto liked that about Kenji, how he always tried to make it better, with the truth. It was endearing.

"Yes...Mikami-kun, my Father...you see, he drove my Mother...her sanity was slipping away, and...one day, she looked at me...and she poured boiling water over my..."

"Ooh my God, Todoroki-san, I am so sorry..."

Kenji's arms wrapped around her as she trembled. The young girls eyes widened, and felt some comfort from the hug. Her arms went around his body, as he held her gently within his arms.

"...Mikami-kun, your Father, when he sliced you, you felt intense anger for him, didn't you? Even now, you hate him, yes?"

Kenji's eyes lowered to the ground, but even Shoto understood that core thing that it was bubbling inside of him. The intense pain and anger that he felt.

"That's right, I hate Grim Reaper for what he did to me, and to...other people that I know..."

"Is it weird, that I don't hate my Mother for what she did? I have every reason...yet, I don't. I blame Endeavour for what happened to her, and by extension, myself. Yet, when I see you hating your Father, I wonder if I should do the same..."

He understood the struggle more than anyone at what Shoto was feeling right now, and how it was going to affect her deeply.

"Of course not, you can feel whatever you want about it. And no, those circumstances were different. Todoroki-san, if your Mother...if she suffered too, and you hold no blame for her, then that's okay too. You don't always have to hate the person that hurt you, it all depends on circumstances, their feelings, yours and the others involved. Don't take my situation and think you should feel that, our feelings are different and our circumstances are different. You're entitled to feel whatever you would like to feel. I'm sure your Mother is getting the help she needs, right?"

"Yes, she's getting help...I haven't seen her in a long time. I, wouldn't know what to say if I ever did go and see her..."

"How about "I love you Mom."?"

That, seemed to confuse her more than anything else.

"I...I love you Mom…?"

It seemed rather foreign for her to say something like that.

"Yes, when my own Mom is sad, I go to her, and hug her, and tell her that I love her. I know that our circumstances with our Mom's are different, but I know that my Mom likes it at least. I'm sure that she would like it as well. Your Mother that is."

Shoto placed a finger to her chin and thought about what Kenji was saying.

Though she didn't understand all of it, she got the gist of what he was saying and it made her feel something deep within her that she didn't think that she would be feeling anytime honestly.

"I see...maybe she would...Mikami-kun, during this Sports Festival, I am finding it very difficult to see you as my enemy. I know I should be doing my best to be noticed...yet, when I look at you, I keep seeing your wellspring of strength. When, you went onto the stage, and spoke your wonderful words, how you keep trying despite people putting you down, and...how you spoke to my Father, in defence of me...and you didn't even realize I was there...I don't understand many emotions, but I found it...pleasant, and my heart...it beats rather fast, I feel good with you. I want to face you...but, I also can't seem to think of you as my enemy..."

"Todoroki-san...you don't have to worry about anything like that. See me as someone else than an enemy. Rivals, don't have to be enemies. Deku-kun is my rival, but he's not my enemy."

"Rivals...not enemies...yes, I understand. Then, can I see you as my rival until our fight ends?"

"Yeah, you can Todoroki-san."

Shoto placed her head on Kenji's shoulder, and decided to stay in his embrace for a few minutes. They didn't talk, they didn't need words. All they did was hold one another, as Katsuki, who had been listening, watched on, and rather than be jealous, in many ways, she was rather content right now, and happy with Kenji growing and becoming more confident, though pissed that Endeavour actually tried to burn him.

Then, after the minutes ended, Shoto broke away from Kenji, and bowed her head.

"I have to attend to something, I shall see you soon."

"Yes, see you soon Todoroki-san."

Kenji walked off, and Shoto was going to do the same when Momo and the others rushed towards her. Her eyes rapidly blinked, and she didn't know what she was going to do. But, seeing the entire group of girls did unnerve Shoto.

* * *

Kenji walked through the corridor, and paused when she saw Katsuki leaning against the wall. Her eyes fell upon him, and his eyes went down to the ground, feeling more and more deeply in sorrow than he did before.

"Hey...Kacchan."

"Yeah..."

"Kacchan, you know...erm, I have to say..."

Katsuki placed a hand on his lower back, and dragged him towards her body. His eyes fell upon her own, and she peered deeply into his white and black eyes.

"I overheard what you were saying to Todoroki, and you look rather..." Her eyes focused on his, and saw a depressed expression on his face, and in his eyes. "Your brother, I didn't know you had one Ken. I remember you telling me a little about your sister...but, you have a brother as well?"

Kenji slowly nodded his head, not wanting to reveal anything.

But, with Katsuki, he could feel the walls around his heart melting away.

"Yeah, I have a brother...I don't know where he is right now. I miss him...I can only hope that he's alive and well. But beyond that, I don't have a clue about where he is at all. Endeavour said that he was a Villain...but, he could be lying. He just hates my family, well besides my Mom and I have a few theories why, so I don't know if I can believe that or not. Daisuke...he's out there somewhere..."

Katsuki pulled the young boy even closer, and her hands rested on his lower back.

"I see. Seems like your family life is quite crazy."

"Yeah...Kacchan, as we keep going through the Sports Festival…I feel more and more determined."

"Is that so?"

Kenji nodded his head.

"That's right. Even when others boo me, I want to continue onwards, and show them the truth of my strength and my power as well. But, as we keep going, I have seen how many people that have strong powers..."

"What are you thinking about? Truthfully."

Kenji's face gently was brushed by Katsuki's soothing fingers.

That always made him feel better than anything else. It soothed him, calmed him, and made him realize that Katsuki was there for him.

"...It's just something Endeavour was speaking about. Remembering about my sister...Kacchan, you know, I just feel...I understand that as I go forward, as I fight against stronger people, I might have to use my Death Quirk...but, I just can't..."

"Because you don't want to hurt people?"

Kenji nodded, and then shook his head, confusing Katsuki even more.

"No...well, yes, that. That's a big part of it...but, I don't want to have to use that power, it just keeps making me remember what happened back then...I never really spoke about it...but, when I use my Death Quirk...I'm reminded of my Father, and my sister...both of them. I look at it, and all I see is my Father using the Quirk to hurt others, even during the USJ, and then I remember my sister...I couldn't save her Kacchan, even when I tried...I just couldn't save her at all...it tears me apart, that I couldn't do anything in the end to help her...and then my brother left...since then, it's just been me and my Mom..."

"That's not your fault. I'm sure that it wasn't, and I am sure she wouldn't blame you."

"...I wish I could believe that but...I don't know, I just want to...my sister, she tried to protect me...but, I couldn't control my Death and...it ended up doing something that...it did something...back when I was young, I couldn't control my Death that well...whenever I was in a negative emotional state, distress, anger, things like that, it ran out of control, and it hurt...it hurt people I care for...that's why, I try my best to always keep calm, if it runs out of control again...I could hurt a lot of people, and it might be like what happened to Irina..."

Katsuki pressed her lips against his own in a soothing and calming manner. Kenji felt a surge of electricity flowing through his system, and it made him all the more happy. He even continued holding onto the young woman and pulled her even closer.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be able to use it eventually."

"Kacchan..."

"As I said, you'll be able to use your power, and show these people that you're quite capable of doing many different things. Especially with your weird mind, you managed to use it to do different things as well already. You've gotten this far to fight quite well, haven't you?"

"Yeah..."

Katsuki's fingers continued to brush over his face gently, something that would surprise most at how gentle she could be sometimes, though only Kenji was privy too such a side to her, as she would only show him.

"Heh, you better make it to the end of the fights because I wont settle for anything less Ken. I want you to fight me, I want to see your full power, don't worry about hurting me, because you might not be able to."

Kenji's face curled upwards, and it made him quite happy.

"Yeah...I know Kacchan, thanks for being here with me, I can always look to you when I need encouragement, and I have encouragement, and I am going to do something, and show everyone what I can do."

"Yeah, you surely will you damn bastard. And your sister, if she's anything like you, then she wouldn't blame you, whatever happened. I don't know, and I wont ask, but whatever it is, I'm sure that she wouldn't blame you, and your brother, I'm sure he's fine, your family have a knack for being survivors, so he's fine somewhere. Either way, have you eaten yet?"

Kenji was then reminded of the rumbling in his stomach, placing a hand there to try and quell his hunger, as he didn't want to embarrass himself around Katsuki.

"Aah, no not yet Kacchan."

"Then go and eat something. Because we haven't got all that long. I need to go and stretch before we have the next matches. I damn hope I'm going to fight Icy Hot, and show her exactly what I'm made of. Well, there's two people I want to fight. You and Icy Hot, ironically, the half and half duo of the class, since you're the most powerful of the tournament now."

"W-Well, I don't know about myself, but Todoroki-san is quite powerful..."

"Don't count yourself out Ken, you're very powerful, and tactile as well with your smarts. Just look what you've done with your Life Quirk, a Quirk that isn't meant to damage people. You've turned it into a Quirk where you can fight pretty well with it. Just think what you'd be able to do with your Death Quirk, it boggles the mind, doesn't it?"

"Heh...I suppose...yeah, I'm going to go and get something to eat. I'm hungry."

Katsuki's hand lightly slapped his butt, making him gasp, and then she turned and began walking away.

"Go on then, don't disappoint me Ken. You know what I want from you today."

"I know Kacchan, I know. Thank you Kacchan, you always can make me feel better."

Kenji's lips gently brushed against Katsuki who kissed him back ferociously.

Kenji lightly smiled as they broke apart, and watched her walk away.

As Katsuki got outside, she suddenly felt cold...and then realized why.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

She yelled, ice creeping up her form.

"Sorry Bakugo-san, it seems that everyone is going to be, dressing up."

Shoto stated, stepping out of the shadows, with the other girls following.

"W-What are you bitches talking about!? Jugs, release me at once!" Momo didn't do anything. "Icy Hot bitch, if you don't let me down, I'll explode your breasts off!" Shoto didn't do anything. "Alien, do something already with your damn acid or lube!" Mina didn't do anything. "Minion, if you don't help me I'll tell Deku you're in love with him!" Ochaco looked embarrassed, but didn't do anything. "Ghost, haunt the ice and free me from this prison!" Toru didn't do anything. "Frog bitch, you better let me down right now with your long tongue!" Tsuyu didn't do anything. "You Earlobes, you let me down with your sound or I'll certainly kick the crap out of you!" Finally, Jiro didn't do anything. "You bunch of bitches! Let me out of this right now!"

Despite yelling at all of them, they all didn't answer, and chose to walk closer and closer to the worried looking Katsuki. Even Katsuki right now had to admit, that the women were actually a little terrifying.

* * *

Meanwhile as that was going down, Endeavour stormed through the complex, trying to find anywhere to go, so he could cool off, but that wasn't meant to be.

"One, two, Reaper's coming for you~"

An eerie echo of a voice rang down the lone corridor.

Endeavour felt his heart stopping at that moment.

"W-What the hell...Reaper..."

Endeavour looked around, but couldn't see anything. Other than a door to the left, and an open field in front of him out of a window. The rest of the corridor was empty.

"Three, four, better check that door~"

Endeavour angrily threw the door open...

But no one was there.

It was an empty room.

"Reaper..."

Endeavour angrily spat out.

"Five, six, I'm gonna chop you to bits~"

"Come out right now!"

Endeavour growled, and looked around, spinning his body but couldn't see him.

Behind him, a shadow went across the corridor.

"Seven, eight, it's too late~"

"Y-You bastard, show yourself..."

Endeavour placed a hand over his heart, his body backing towards the window.

"Nine, ten..." With Endeavour at the window, it opened, and Reaper leaned very close to Endeavour, so close that his breath can be felt on the back of his neck. "...never wake again."

Endeavour felt his heart smashing against his chest, and spun around, seeing Reaper's smirking face.

"REAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Endeavour charged right for Grim Reaper, jumping through the window, Reaper chuckled, and jumped to the side, avoided a flaming blast from Endeavour. The flames danced around the area that he shot at, but Grim Reaper merely smiled at the sight.

Then, using his Death energy, he surrounded his entire body, and made a stance.

"Always wanted to do that. Sounds creepy, no?"

Endeavour raged grew more and more from that simple statement.

"You piece of shit! Showing your face around me! You've signed your death!"

Endeavour charged his flames, and shot them for Grim Reaper. The man placed his hand out, and send out a good wave of Death. Endeavour watched as Grim Reaper's Death energy collided with his own and as if it was infecting the flames, they turned into nothingness, killing them off entirely, something that enraged Endeavour even more.

"I dice with death everyday Endeavour, literally. Also..." Grim Reaper appeared right beside Endeavour in a blinding speed, and embedded his fist into Endeavour's stomach, so hard that Endeavour spat out bile, Death energy dancing around his palm for that extra punching power and pushed him backwards away from Reaper. "That's for trying to burn my son you scum. I'm not as nice as my wife."

Endeavour coughed out bile, as Reaper smirked towards him.

"You piece of scum! I'll burn you to death right now!"

Endeavour clapped his hands together, and formed a spear of flames. Then another one in his other hand. Reaper cocked his head, as Endeavour released one of the spears of flames for Reaper, who merely dodged it, then Endeavour used that to get close to Reaper, attempting to shove a spear right through Reaper's stomach, but Reaper smirked.

"I thought you were going to burn me to death?"

Reaper used his Death to collide with the flames, and took them out, all the while with slapping Endeavour with the back of his hand with so much force that his body went down to the ground, where Reaper got on top of him, and stomped down onto his torso.

"Gwaaaaah!"

Reaper smirked down at Endeavour who glared up at Reaper...but, held some fear in his eyes.

"Hmmm, Enji, I thought I taught you better than this, letting your anger get the better of you? For shame." Reaper grabbed Endeavour by the throat, and held him up with his strength alone. "Come on Endeavour, hit me like you tried to do to my son...or, are you afraid? Like my son said...are you afraid of me?" Reaper leaned closer to his ear. "Because you should be."

Endeavour's eyes blazed, and he unleashed a harsh wave of his flames around him, forcing Reaper backwards.

His cloak got a little burnt, but he remained in tact for the most part.

"Hahaha, that's Endeavour for you, allows his anger to take over him."

"Shut your mouth you bastard! I'm not the one who abandoned my family!"

He spat out at Grim Reaper who found it quite amusing that he was being yelled at like that from someone like Endeavour, and he unleashed a barrage of flaming spheres.

With minimal movements, and well timed waves of his Death for the centre of the flames, Reaper dispelled them, killing them off, enraging Endeavour even more.

"No, you're just the one who drove your wife to have a mental breakdown all so you can have a powerful Quirk in your family in the hopes that he or she would be able to defeat All Might. Yeah, I might be a lot of things, but I never abused Hikari like you did your wife, so you call me what you want, but between us, you're the more asshole type around here."

Endeavour hated admitting that Grim Reaper was right, and he didn't do it to himself. But deep down, he knew that Grim Reaper was actually right. Though his pride, and anger wouldn't allow him to see that at all.

"Screw you! You're a Demon!"

"Hmmm, you called my son that, didn't you? Yet, between you, lets be honest, you're more of a Demon than he is. And speaking about my Irina like that? That's a bad move to make, no one speaks about my Irina like that, or my Kenji, or my Daisuke either. For that, I'll have to punish you."

Reaper dashed forward so fast that Endeavour was surprised, Death energy around him.

When he thought he saw him at the left, and blasted that way with large flames enough to scorch the very earth, Reaper was already up in the air, and aimed a hand downwards.

"Death Net!"

From his fingertips, a netting made of his Death came out, and went for Endeavour's body.

Endeavour went to flame up, but the net of Death wrapped around his body and from the killing aspect of his power, the net began to dig into Endeavour's flesh, and leave marks across his body and some blood came out of his flesh from the areas the net was wrapped around as well.

Reaper who's fingers were still connected to the net, landed on the ground and twirled around, slamming Endeavour into the ground, where the net was burned off by Endeavour just before it could hurt him even more.

"I know your weaknesses Endeavour, I know how you fight, you are all about overwhelming flames, and power, I'm more about tactics and skills. When you know an opponent, you can make plans to fight their Quirk. No one is invincible, and you're not the exception."

"You're not either!"

Endeavour growled, and stood up, but Reaper snickered.

"I know I'm not, there's stronger people than me in this world, and you also know that as well. It's about time you learn your place."

"Learn my place...you'll learn yours! Here's a technique I made just for you! Flashfire Fist, Hell Spider!"

Endeavour's flames spread out from his body and then he allowed them to concentrate on his fingertips. Reaper watched as the flames turned white, and shot for his body beams that could burn and cut through most things.

Reaper snickered, and took out his scythe, running Death through the blade, and made a cross, muttering "X Death!" which shot forward, and cut apart the flames and dispelled them all together, Endeavour's body shook angrily.

"Nice technique, but it wasn't enough."

"Why are you here you bastard!?"

Grim Reaper put on a nonchalant face, and waved a hand through his hair while Endeavour panted.

"It's a nice day, and I saw my son participating in the tournament, it seemed interesting so I came along to watch. And damn, did I see some cool moves, he's definitely very intelligent, I loved some of those moves he pulled off with those girls, and that boy, he's got a cool Quirk, quite the mind controlling thing, huh?"

He spoke with a playful tone, which somehow unnerved Endeavour more than he thought that it would honestly.

"How did you even get in here!? Security is everywhere!"

Endeavour snapped, feeling his flames becoming hotter, all the while Grim Reaper seemed so calm, that's what pissed him off more than anything.

"Security isn't an issue with me Endeavour, I always was quite the pesky person huh. It's called being smart, and outwitting some people, not difficult. Aren't you even wondering why no one is coming here to help you? That's because I've set up some people to keep others away, so we can have some fun together. But, when I witnessed you trying to burn my son, yeah I couldn't hold back anymore, and had to do something to you, and show you your stupid ways. Though, I'm not going to kill you...yet. Maybe in the future if you piss me off, or get in my way I could do."

"Tch, always the same with you. Cocky, and always pissing people off."

"If that's the case, then we're not so different. You're cocky, and you always piss people off as well."

"Don't compare me to you! I didn't turn out evil!"

Grim Reaper showed a sheepish smile, having to reluctantly say that he was speaking the truth.

"Well, can't argue with you there, I can be quite evil when I need to be. Though you aren't exactly a role model Hero either. With an attitude like yours, you aren't going to be well respected if you ever become Number One Hero, doubtful as well. That's why you chose to marry your wife after all. You know, passing on your ambitions to your child isn't exactly the best way, you have to let them do what they wish to do, not what you want them to do, you know?"

"You don't know anything! You and Hikari...you bastard..."

Reaper disappeared in a burst of speed, appearing before Endeavour, who took a step backwards.

"Well, I have a Father so I'm not really a bastard. But, you know..." He leaned towards Endeavour's ear, and smirked, as he whispered. "You'll never reach Number One fair and square, you're just a brat that's childish because you couldn't become the top Hero, and you're no better than the Villain's you put away with your attitude towards your so-called family." Endeavour's body shook with his rage, as Grim Reaper pulled away. "Also, you targeted my son, I know why you do, but I'll warn you right now..." Reaper grabbed Endeavour's body, and forced it against a nearby wall so hard that the wall dented, leaning towards him menacingly, actually igniting fear within Endeavour. "You ever go near my Kenji again, or you ever try and bring up my Irina or Daisuke to my wife and Kenji, then I'll end you myself! I'll destroy everything you are! How does it feel to be on the receiving end Endeavour? I'm not your wife, I'm not your child, you can't overpower me, and I smell fear rolling off of you. The fear you're feeling right now, is how they felt. Not nice is it? You shouldn't fear my boy...you should fear me."

Endeavour's eyes widened, as Reaper head butted him, forcing him down to the ground, and his head bled a little bit from the impact.

Reaper pulled backwards with a dirty grin.

"Now, goodbye Endeavour. Trust me, the next time we meet, you might not make it out alive if you don't change your ways. Because right now, you're no different to a Villain. You want to be a Hero? You want to be Number One? Right now, you don't deserve that title, and you never will if you stay as you are, an abusive asshole. You better get that attitude of yours in check, because I'm always watching you now, one wrong move towards my family...and I'll kill you in the most painful way possible. Let that be a warning to you Endeavour, I don't take what you did to my boy kindly."

Endeavour quaked with rage, and a small amount of fear.

He wouldn't admit to the fear, but that's what he felt inside of him right now.

"Ooh yeah, don't bother trying to look for me here, you wont find me, and don't ruin this day, I want to see Kenji kicking ass."

Grim Reaper turned his head, and simply walked towards the door that went into the building, opening it, and then closed it, Endeavour blinking as he began coming to his senses.

Stepping inside, Grim Reaper happened to come across All Might in his frail form walking towards him. All Might's eyes widened, and he went to get into his buff form, but Grim Reaper waved his hand.

"Don't worry, I've not come to disrupt the day, I merely wished to see my son participating. Isn't he doing well? I saw him during both the race, and the shoulder riding battle thing, whatever it is called. It seemed quite fun, I might do that in the future."

All Might furrowed his eyebrows, walking closer.

"That's right, he's doing rather well, he's an intelligent young man to do such things. Can I take you at your word you wont cause problems?"

Grim Reaper remained calm and collected despite the fact that All Might was giving him the hardest glares that he had ever seen before.

"You know me Toshi, I wouldn't lie about that. Yes, I wont be causing problems, I merely wished to see my pride and joy Kenji kicking ass which he's doing rather well. Though, he's not using his Death Quirk, which disappoints me. But, I am pleased with the results so far. Have fun Toshi."

Grim Reaper causally began walking away, so All Might raised a hand to his chest.

"Wait! Stop, I want to say one thing to you!"

Grim Reaper paused his body, and turned towards All Might.

"Yes Toshi? I'm listening."

All Might inhaled a deep breath, and faced Grim Reaper seriously.

"...Grim Reaper, what happened to your daughter, for what it is worth, I am so sorry. I wish I could have done something, anything…I wish it had been me that day, and not her."

Grim Reaper's eyes slowly widened...but then they returned to normal.

"...Sorry doesn't fix what happened to her Toshi, and your words, they don't penetrate my feelings anymore, they're already gone. This world failed her, and it keeps failing my sons. That bastard who took my Irina away from us... This world has to change, you realize that as well, somewhere in the back of your mind, even if you don't want to admit it. You might be the Symbol of Peace now, but how long are you going to be that? After you lose your Quirk, who's going to be the next Symbol? Because, Endeavour, he's not going to be able to do it alone."

"...I know two candidates for the next Symbol of Peace."

All Might pressed on, with Grim Reaper giving a simple snicker.

"Heh...my son and your young Izuku Midoriya." All Might blinked slowly, Grim Reaper tossing a smirk his way. "It isn't hard to figure out, I saw his Quirk that day when he tried to punch me, it was like you when you first gained it. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone, it is going to be so fun as we see these young men grow stronger and stronger. Your inheritor and my own son, lets see who achieves Number One one day. Hey, maybe they'll become like us, Number One and Number Two. But, which way is it going to be? Is your boy, or my boy going to be Number One? We'll see in the future."

Grim Reaper continued to smirk a little bit, and then he rotated his shoulder around calmly.

"Yeah...it shall be interesting. However, Grim Reaper. I wished you would have become the next Symbol, you could have done that so easily."

"This world wouldn't have looked to me as a Symbol of Peace, we both know that. I've got my path, and yours is slowly coming to an end. Let us look to the next generation and see what becomes of them. But, Toshi, I'll tell you one thing right here and now."

"Yes?"

All Might answered and questioned at the same time.

Grim Reaper, with a serious expression, bowed his head.

"All For One, is out there, and he's got things cooking up, be prepared. I wouldn't, want anything to happen to the next generation right now. The League of Villains, Tomura is a fucking idiot, but he's backed by a powerful madman, be very cautious with these students. You never know who he is going to be after. It might even be your boy next."

All Might's hands tightened as Grim Reaper moved away, and around the corner.

All Might, wanting to say one thing, yelled "Wait!" and rushed to the corner…

But, by the time that he had got there, Grim Reaper was nowhere to be found.

All Might's hand tightened and quivered with his sadness over the situation, wishing that he could have done something to help out, but couldn't in the end.

* * *

Finally, after what happened before, Kenji managed to go and get some food to eat. He knew he was going to need it, since the fights were going to be in under an hour now, and when he finally got some food, he saw Izuku sat on his own, so he walked over towards him, and sat down beside him.

"Hey, secret love child of All Might, what are you doing?"

Izuku scratched the back of his head slowly.

"Ehehe, I didn't even know what to say to that...so, Todoroki-san asked you about it as well…?"

Kenji gave a small smile as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, she surely did. Don't worry, I just vaguely said that you might be or might not be...I kept saying things about secret love child, I was quite nervous about many different things. But, either way, it seems more and more people are coming to realize things about your connection to All Might."

Izuku wished that it didn't happen, but he knew that Kenji was right about it.

"Yeah...though they haven't guessed. I mean, even you didn't know and you're one of the smartest people that I've ever met."

"W-Well, yes that's right. Even I didn't know about this ability. Even then, it was quite the thing. I don't know who we're going to be going against, I might even be going up against Todoroki-san, or you could, or Kacchan...ooh God, if she goes against Kacchan..."

"I-I see. Ooh, by the way...Tokoyami-kun is quite powerful. His Quirk, is so cool! I don't think I would have been able to pass the test if it wasn't for him. He even managed to grab the headband for us to pass."

"I saw, that shadow thing seemed to be good on offence and defence. So, he's quite the all rounder. Though I am sure that there's some weaknesses about the Quirk, all Quirk's have some form of weaknesses."

"Yeah...oh, Ken-kun. Before...about what happened with Endeavour..."

Izuku didn't know how to approach it, as he wished to help his friend with a hard problem, a problem that he had deep within him since the beginning. But he wasn't so sure. Even then, he was going to try and help Kenji with the problems that would be within his mind.

However, Kenji wasn't exactly wanting to do anything like this.

"Todoroki-san said you and she heard what happened. And honestly, I don't really want to talk about my...I'm sorry for never saying anything, but it is quite hard to talk about them...I never speak about them to anyone, not even Mom..."

Izuku could see the pain on his face, and wondered how deep it truly ran. He always did wonder if there was anything under the reasons he gave Izuku about why he wouldn't use his Death Quirk.

"I-I see, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overhear. It was right after Todoroki-san spoke to me, and you were there, and I heard the aggressive voice of his...so, I wanted to make sure that you would be okay."

If nothing else, Kenji appreciated what he was saying and how he was trying to help. Though he wished that he didn't overhear what was said, he didn't even know how he was going to say anything about it, it was too personal.

"Thanks for your concern, I am okay. Endeavour can't hurt me with words, he's thrown a few my way before. Though his flames would have hurt like a bitch."

"I-I know, I can't believe he was going to burn you...I didn't realize he didn't like you so much."

"I'm sure there's going to be something more to that. I don't know why, but I feel like he hates me more than usual for a few reasons. Either way, I'm sure that he isn't going to be attacking me again. My Mom totally kicked his butt verbally, and even a little physically as well."

Izuku chuckled, remembering that moment.

"Yeah, don't mess with-"

""MIKAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!""

Suddenly, Kenji and Izuku were bombarded with Kirishima and Tetsutetsu who came rushing over. Kenji looked between them as Itsuka, the girl with the growing and shrinking of the hands, walked over calmly.

"What's going on guys?"

Izuku asked, as Tetsutetsu and Kirishima glared at one another hard.

""WE NEED TO DECIDE RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS GUYS ATTITUDE! WAIT, MY ATTITUDE!? SCREW YOU!""

The pair seemed to be arguing with one another, Kenji was left baffled by what was going on.

"W-What?"

Kenji murmured, as Itsuka inhaled.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. These two have been going at it for a while now, and they came to me to ask about having a match."

"A-A match? A fight? Why would they want something like that?"

Itsuka calmly nodded her head.

"Yes, that's right. Of course, I said that they couldn't fight, but they wouldn't listen to me. They want to settle their...rivalry that they have, and since they wont be able to do it because they aren't both in the next round, they wanted to do something to put to rest who's the better one. Could you help me please~?"

The girl gave a wink as she put her hands together.

"R-Right...okay. I understand..." Kenji's eyes went towards the pair. "Well, you can't fight as I'm sure that would be frowned upon due to a few different reasons, but...erm, you're both strength based Quirk's, with your Hardening and Steel Quirk's...erm, okay. How about a test of strength with your arms instead?"

""TEST OF STRENGTH!?""

Kenji and Itsuka along with Izuku grimaced at the loud sounds.

"Ooh I get it Ken-kun, you mean like an arm wrestle, right?"

"That's right, they'll be able to prove themselves that way, right?"

Kenji nodded as he explained that, Itsuka clapping her hands together.

"Ooh, that's pretty clever! Yeah, why don't you both do that? It's better than nothing."

Itsuka proposed, and the two men looked at one another.

"W-Well, it isn't a manly fight..."

"But, I could do it!"

Tetsutetsu yelled, Kirishima getting pumped up.

"Right! We'll do that then, and I'll prove I'm the manliest one around!"

"Not if I prove it first you don't!"

"Okay, okay boys, calm down." Itsuka called, as she stood beside Kenji. "We'll be the judges, since we're the Presidents of both of our classes. As soon as we make our judgement, or the obvious one wins, then you can't argue with that, understood?"

""We get it! I'm better than that guy!""

Kenji claps his hands together.

"Alright then! Place your elbows on the table, and grasp the others hands."

The boys reluctantly got onto the table, and did as asked. Kirishima hardened his arm, while Tetsutetsu steeled up his arm, and grasped hands very hard. Kenji grimaced at the sight, seeing how passionate they truly were about this, but he couldn't deny that it showed their willingness to prove to their rival that they were the best.

Itsuka looks between them, then nods her head.

"We want a clean match here, no swearing." They both sweat dropped as Itsuka chuckled. "Anyway, go on right ahead. The time limit is ten minutes, since we've got to get back to the field soon enough."

""Right! I wont lose to him! Hey, don't copy me! I said, don't copy me! Stop it right now!""

Kenji shook his head, and then rotates his shoulder.

"Alright, now with that out of the way, lets get on with the arm wrestle! Now, please do your best!"

Kenji announced, and that's what they did.

Izuku and Itsuka along with Kenji watched on as they pushed and forced their hands against one another's. Metal met hardened skin, and neither seemed to be letting up, their eyes focused upon one another's own.

Kenji noticed that on the side of the table, their hands that held it, broke apart. They truly were serious, Kenji just hoped that they didn't get in trouble for this.

"Wow, no one can say they aren't truly trying their best."

Kenji murmured, Itsuka agreeing with a nod.

"They surely are, passionate about this, even though they...well..."

"Hehe, it's because they want to become stronger." Izuku began to the other two, as a crowd began to form around them. "They're helping one another. By being rivals, they're actually showing that they are doing their best in everything that they can do."

Kenji didn't know if he fully believed that but it was better than anything else, so he went along with it.

"I guess you're right Deku-kun..."

"I'LL DEFEAT YOU!"

"NO YOU WONT! I'M THE STRONGER ONE!"

The pair yelled, and they pushed against one another even more. Because of their powers, the table broke below them, and they fell down to the ground, still locked in their arm wrestle, and neither seemed to be giving up either.

"Wow, passions turned on high here~"

Kenji sang out, Itsuka shuddering.

"It's weird how passionate they are about arm wrestling. Though I understand why they're like that."

"Eve-Even then, this is a little weird..."

Kenji muttered as he watched on.

However, soon, as they were going at it, Kenji noticed that a crack appeared within Tetsutetsu's hand, and bowed his head.

"It's over."

"What do you mean Ken-kun?"

Izuku questioned, Kenji tossing his head to the side.

"He's done for. Tetsutetsu-san that is."

Izuku didn't understand.

But, it became clearer as Kirishima put his all into his hand, and practically slammed down Tetsutetsu's hand onto the ground, cracking the very floor as they did, the students watching became happy.

[Yay! A victor has been decided!]

They cheered and swung their arms around happily, as Kenji nodded.

"Well done Kirishima-san, you did very well!"

"I agree, you both put good effort into it, and the victor was decided in the end."

Itsuka added, the pair nodding at one another, while Kirishima stood there with a victorious smile on his face, yet it was also one of manly strengths, and respect for his opponent as well.

"Yes...I did, but so did my opponent." His hand shot for Tetsutetsu, and sparkles went off around his eyes. "You did very well, such a strong man!"

"You as well! You are a strong man too!"

Tetsutetsu accepted the hand, and was pulled to his feet.

"My, this is the start of a wonderful friendship. Wouldn't you agree..." Izuku's eyes went towards Kenji who eyed up the floor, the table. "K-Ken-kun…?"

"I didn't finish eating my meal...damn it, and now it is destroyed...I'm hungry..."

He whined out, Izuku chuckling awkwardly, and patted his back like a true friend would.

* * *

Finally, the time had come, and they made their way back to the field with the arena being set up in the middle. Kenji noticed a few people had left, but other than that, it still was going pretty strong. He also noticed that Shinso was on the field, and his eyes went towards Izuku, and hoped that if they were paired off to fight...well, he wished for the best outcome either way.

[Welcome back the students that will be participating in the fighting portion of the tournament!] Hikari called out, happily. [This is going to be the best part! All of you shall be participating in one on one matches!]

Kenji listened to what his Mother said, and couldn't deny that he was excited for what was going to be happening, fighting one on one. That's what he liked doing, he knew if it was one on one, then all of his mental energy could be focused on that single person alone.

"Hey where's Kacchan and the other girls?"

Kenji asked Izuku who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, they should be returning though now, we've got our matches to do..."

As Kenji walked out into the stadium, he noticed to the side, a bunch of the boys had their eyes cast that way.

Turning towards that way, his eyes were given a treat.

The girls, were all in cheerleading outfits. Even Katsuki was in one as well, though she seemed pissed about it. Kaminari and Mineta gave each other the thumbs up while nose bleeding, murmuring "It worked~!" while Hikari's voice came over the intercom.

[My girls! Surely, they are rocking the cute outfits! Fan-service! You've got to love it sometimes! Go on you cute girls! Cheer! Two four six eight! You girls look really great!]

Hikari cheered over the intercom, and did a cute pose, causing all the men in the stadium to look at her with loving eyes.

All of the girls from 1A stood there, looking shy, besides a few. Somehow, Shoto and Momo ended up with the shortest outfits. Katsuki looked annoyed, Momo was embarrassed, the same for Ochaco, Tsuyu seemed calm, Mina was quite happy, Toru was waving her arms around happily, and Jiro looked shyly towards Kenji and the others.

"H-Hey, Deku, look...erm, this is a little embarrassing, but I think it is good, right…?"

"U-Uraraka-san! That's! I-I don't know what to say about that! You're...erm, yeah, a-and you are...I-I don't know what t-to say at all! Ehehe, y-you're..."

Kenji looked on between them, placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"What Deku-kun is trying to say is that you look very lovely Uraraka-san. Right, Deku-kun?"

Izuku merely nodded, making Ochaco blush lightly, and shyly wave her pompoms at him.

"K-Ken-chan! We did as you wanted! I-I mean, I'm embarrassed, but they are...t-they are..."

Momo yelled with a peppy face.

Kenji gave a clueless look, while Izuku blushed at seeing Ochaco.

"W-What are you talking about?"

Mina waved her hand, and winked.

"Ooh you know, we found out your secret fantasy~"

"My...fantasy?"

Kenji looked clueless, so Katsuki smirked, and stepped forward.

"I didn't know you'd be into cheerleaders Ken, you hadn't said anything. Though, I get it, you want me to cheer for you? I'm fine with that Ken. Heh, if this is going to get you rallied up in the bedroom later on, then I'll be okay with that."

"Into cheerleaders..."

Kenji didn't quite understand where they would have gotten that from, though blushed at what Katsuki suggested.

"Yeah Kenji-kun! Wow, what a thing! Look at me! Don't I look adorable!?"

Toru yelled out, and waved her pompoms around happily and Kenji gave her the thumbs up approval, making her smile, Tsuyu tilted her head curiously as she watched Kenji's confused face.

"Why am I getting the feeling that Kenji-chan actually doesn't know what we're talking about…?"

"Probably because of those damn perverted idiots! They lied to us about all of this!"

Jiro snapped at Kaminari and Mineta who cowered away with fear dancing between their eyelids, while Shoto looked down at her outfit, and her bust in the short shirt she was in. She then looked towards Kenji, and saw that he was trying to avert his eyes from them, so she spoke up about what was happening.

"I see, well even if that is the case, I don't mind wearing this, it is quite movable. Mikami-kun, what do you think about this outfit?"

Shoto questioned, puffing out her chest, and shook her hips slightly, the skirt swaying causing Kenji and a few of the other girls to blush at the sight of her.

"T-That's...T-Todoroki-san, I didn't..."

"Heh, clearly he's looking at me when he's thinking about the cheerleaders here."

Katsuki said as she stepped forward, but Momo shook her head.

"No, I refuse! I can't allow you all to surpass me all the time! That's why! Everyone! Positions!"

Momo and the other girls barring Katsuki and Ochaco jumped backwards and got into a pose. Momo and Mina were in the middle, Toru at the side of Mina, Tsuyu at the side of Momo, Jiro at the side of Toru, and finally Shoto at the side of Tsuyu. Each them raised their pompoms in the air, and began shaking them around, and then moved their bodies downwards, continuing to shake their pompoms around in time with some beat that they imagined going off in their heads.

[Two! Four! Six! Eight! We think Kenji is really great!] They all cheered, jumping up and down and their boobs along with their skirts moved along with them, even Jiro was doing it, though she was more embarrassed about, and the males began to blush brightly, Kenji even blushed lightly at the sight. [The crowd might boo, but we'll all cheer, because you're the best one of our year! Yay Kenji! Goooooooo! Kenjiiiiiiii!]

Kenji looked baffled…

But, he was touched as well by what they were doing.

Even Shoto was doing it, not as enthusiastically, but she still did it, while Katsuki rolled her eyes, and merely waved her pompoms in time with the cheer, all so she could offer her support to Kenji as well.

"Wow! That was so awesome you girls! You did that all just for me! Thank you very much! With you all cheering, I'll definitely do my best!"

"I-I'm glad Ken-chan! I'm happy to know that! A-Also, to understand your fetish about cheerleaders..."

"Fetish…? This isn't my fetish..."

Momo blinked, as Mineta and Kaminari froze.

"...What?"

"Yeah, I don't know where you got that from. I mean, I like cheerleaders sure, but it isn't my..."

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"

Katsuki snapped, and rushed Mineta, grabbing him by his throat, and held her hand to his head.

"N-No please!"

"I'M GOING TO EXPLODE ALL THE BALLS OFF YOUR HEAD! THEY GROW FAST, RIGHT?! THEN I'M GONNA BE HERE A WHILE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mineta cried out, as Katsuki again and again exploded the balls that were growing from Mineta's head.

Kaminari went to move away, but Katsuki kicked his leg and forced him over.

"YOU TOO YOU LITTLE PERVERT! AFTER I'M DONE WITH THIS LITTLE SHIT, YOU'RE NEXT!"

Kaminari let out a little cry as Katsuki continued exploding Mineta's hair balls.

Kenji watched on curiously as Momo's head went downwards sadly.

"Damn, I keep falling for that little perverts tricks all the time..."

"I don't know, it made Kenji-chan happy, so isn't that what matters in the end ribbit? That's what we set out to do."

Tsuyu offered her thoughts, Kenji chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

"She's right, you all made me so happy~ I had been feeling a little down with the constant boos I got from the crowd, among other things. But, even if that little perverts mind was somewhere else, you all made me very happy~ Thank you very much! With all of your cheers, I'll definitely do my best! And if you don't mind me saying, you all look adorable~"

The girls began giggling away happily, while Kenji smiled brightly.

* * *

Somewhere else, watching what was happening, Himiko was dressed as a cheerleader, as Grim Reaper ate some popcorn.

"My oh my! Hehe, those girls might be passionate, but they aren't as me~! I'm going to become his wifey for lifey!"

Reaper cocked his head curiously, swallowing some popcorn.

"Himiko, you always make me smile."

Himiko giggled happily, and waved some pompoms around.

"Kenji-kun is cute~ He's so kind, and I'm going to make him all mine!"

Reaper chuckled lightly at her cheer.

"Yes, I'm sure that you will."

"Speaking of kind, did you be kind to Endeavour?"

"Well, slapped him around a bit, and taught him some good lessons. He's a complicated man, maybe this will teach him a better way of becoming a better person."

"Hmmm, maybe. Either way, I'm so happy that you managed to scare him~ I wish I could have seen it..."

"I'll tell you the details, his eyes were funny when I slapped him. It was satisfying."

Himiko giggled happily, and sat down next to Reaper. Her hand went to reach for the popcorn, but without looking, Reaper moved the popcorn away from her hand.

"Hey! Let me have some!"

"This ones mine, isn't it?"

"I got it for us to share!"

Reaper rolled his eyes, and shared the popcorn, making Himiko happy as they watched what was going to happen.

* * *

Soon however, Midnight took to the stage, with whip in hand and cracked it down onto the ground, and looked towards Kenji, who lowered his eyebrows, not sure what the sadistic teacher had in store for them all.

"Alright! Now that you've made it to the final matches, the 16 competitors, as Hikari-sama said before, it is going to be one on one matches! To decide this, you'll be drawing lots from this box." She picks up a box from beside her, as she gestures to the monitor. "The people you'll be facing, shall appear on there as we know! Before the matches begin, you can all participate in recreational games like the others, or relax before you all have to fight! We all know how daunting it can be to fight, so choose what you do in this time wisely, and go forward like there's no tomorrow!"

"Alright! I've been waiting for this! I've seen it every year, and now to be fighting in the tournament myself, it is going to be the best!"

Kirishima yelled out, while Kenji glanced towards him with a half smile, glad that he was pumped for the fight.

"Do they do this every year? I mean, the one on one fights?"

Mina questioned, the young red headed man responded with a nod of his head.

"They try and change it up every year, but it usually ends up like this yeah."

Midnight then slapped her whip on the ground again, gaining the others attention.

"Now, we'll start with the first group who got the top marks in the last battle! And that is Kenji-kun's team!" Kenji, Tsuyu, Jiro, and Shinso take a step forward, while Kenji noticed most people were booing. Not at the girls, or Shinso, but him, as he heard his name being thrown in there. "Alright! Now Kenji-kun, lets begin!"

"Aah, yes!"

Kenji put his hand into the box, and ruffled around in it, before pulling out a number.

"Number one! He certainly is in my eyes!"

Midnight announced to the embarrassment of Kenji, and some of the girls looked pissed.

Shinso was next who murmured "Don't let it be Mikami." and put his hand into the box, pulling out the number four.

"Thank God."

Kenji chuckled lightly, as the others also did what they needed to do.

And then the lots were drawn.

Kenji cast his eyes upon them, the big board with the participants names on them, and saw who would be fighting who and when they would be fighting them.

The matches were as followed.

Kenji vs Tokoyami.

Izuku vs Shinso.

Shoto vs Sero.

Mei vs Tenya.

Kaminari vs Jiro.

Kirishima vs Momo.

Mina vs Tsuyu.

Katsuki vs Ochaco.

Kenji's eyes looked towards Tokoyami who raised his head curiously.

"Memories of the darkness."

Kenji heard Tokoyami call out, making him fear for his life, as he knew this wouldn't be pleasant.

"Ooh no...the memories of the darkness...I have to face the darkness...of the memories..."

Kenji murmured, Katsuki snickering lightly.

"Memories of the darkness Ken~"

"Kacchan..."

Katsuki snickered, as Kenji felt worried for his match now.

Then his eyes went towards Izuku and Shinso, and saw that Shinso looked calm, while Izuku seemed unnerved, though when Shinso went towards Izuku, Kenji appeared behind him, and covered his mouth from speaking.

"Shinso-san, don't."

Shinso peeled off Kenji's hand, and tilted his head.

"I was merely going to greet my enemy."

"I think we both know that wasn't true. Save it for the fight. Lets play fair and square."

"I presume you haven't said anything about my Quirk to him?"

Kenji shook his head.

"Of course not. I said that I wouldn't, and neither have Jiro-san or Tsu-chan either. Don't worry, I wont be saying anything about your Quirk, it wouldn't be fair."

"I thank you Mikami. But, when I win, we'll be fighting one another...that might be more difficult."

"I don't know, I'm quite the talker~"

Shinso showed a ghost of a smile, while Kenji beamed towards him.

Shoto's eyes shot towards Kenji and Izuku.

" _So, I have two matches before I fight one of them. I wonder who is going to make it so far? I have to know..._ "

She thought to herself, while Sero looked unsure of what was going to happen to him.

"Cool, so I'm facing the man with the engine legs! That's going to be a good workout for my babies!"

Mei cheered out, while Iida wasn't so sure about it all.

"Finally, I get to put a stop to sparky there."

Jiro spoke up, making Kaminari feel annoyed, but at the same time was nursing the lump on his head from Katsuki's fists.

Momo's eyes went towards Kirishima, and then towards Kenji, who seemed to be calm.

" _Ken-chan, how are you so strong right now? I'm feeling so nervous, I don't want to mess this up but...Ken-chan, I'll be as strong as you, I'll draw my confidence from you._ "

While Momo was feeling her nerves and trying to stop the nerves taking over, Tsuyu and Mina looked at one another.

"Well, I've got to do my best ribbit."

"Ooh yeah! I'm going to show my acid powers to the best of my abilities! Hey whoever wins, gets to go on the next date with Kenji-kun, deal?!"

"Sure, that sounds good to me."

Mina and Tsuyu made that deal, Kenji catching it, and cocked his head " _Did I just become a bet for them? Well, if it motivates them to fight, I'm okay with that._ " while thinking that.

Katsuki's eyes went to the board, and developed a confused face.

"Who the hell is Ochaco?"

"M-Me!" Ochaco cried from beside her. "I-I'm Ochaco!" Katsuki shook her head as if she didn't know. "...Minion..."

"Oh right, Minion. Great, now I wont even see Ken...shit, until the finals...and he'll be fighting Todoroki, damn it all! I wanted to face the Icy Hot bitch, not some Minion with pink cheeks and weird fixations on Deku!"

Ochaco's eyes watered, while Katsuki folded her arms under her bust.

Kenji's eyes then went towards Ochaco, and murmured "Poor girl." since she'd be fighting Katsuki, and he knew that she wouldn't hold back on Ochaco, knowing that she also deserved to be in the fights as well.

But now, the fights had begun.

Who was going to win?

Only time would tell…

* * *

However, what they didn't know was that someone was watching over them all, a girl with a fox mask on, the same girl who was at the USJ.

Her eyes went towards Kenji, and Tokoyami, or rather, just Tokoyami himself, and then towards Kenji, and allowed her fingers to dance around.

[Be a good girl, and make sure that the raven headed boy shows what he has got, alright? Use your special Quirk to make this a very good challenge for my Kenji. I need him stronger, and I need him to use his Death. Force him to use it.]

The girl merely nodded her head from the earpiece she wore.

"Yes...I understand, I'll do as you ask my Master. I'll, make this a good challenge for your successor."

[Good girl, I'm counting on you.]

The fox masked girl bowed her head.

"Grim Reaper is also here, shall I confront him?"

[No, don't do anything. Just focus on making Kenji stronger.]

"I understand, I shall do as you ask."

The girls eyes laced over the area, and found what she needed.

Then, ethereal wires came down from her fingertips, and her eyes focused upon the leaving Tokoyami.

"Time to make you mine, Tokoyami-kun. For my Master, I shall make you test and make Kenji stronger." Her eyes went towards Kenji who was laughing with some of his friends, her eyebrows dipping down, and a lone tear fell through the fox mask. "I'm sorry, Kenji..."

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, a little, but important, interlude chapter, learning more about Kenji and his feelings, along with, as some have guessed, about his brother, Daisuke, and his sister, Irina. Hikari wouldn't allow anyone to bully her child, and that goes double for Grim Reaper as well, he wasn't taking any prisoners with Endeavour and beat him and taught him a good lesson, and it seems that there might be something more to their relationship than either are saying. Kenji learned more about Shoto's past, and offered her some comfort, Izuku made a promise to help Kenji overcome the hurdles in his life, while Kenji is doing the same with Izuku's methods of using his Quirk. And, it seems someone is going to be interfering, but what they'll be doing, we'll have to wait, and see~**

 **And the matches have been set. Some are the same as canon, some are different, and I'll try and make the fights quite fun and unique, and some are paired together for character growth. Momo's for instance. And Kenji's fight against Tokoyami, there's gonna be character development for both of them, along with some others.**

 **Next time, we've got Kenji vs Tokoyami, and Izuku vs Shinso! And we'll learn more about this 'special Quirk' that this girl has, and some of what she can do! Thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	17. The first round part one!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Hehe, that sounds like a good thing~**

 **The Storm Master 567; Thanks! Yeah, things are heating up now~ Yeah, Kenji showed he wont back down huh. And yeah Hikari wont allow anyone to do such things to her son~ And yeah, Reaper can be terrifying when he wants to be huh. He could be, I wont spoil it. It might have something to do with that. We'll have to wait and see~ And cool! That's an interesting idea, though why would his sister call him master? Then again, maybe she might have too. And yeah, that 'my' thing is important, and Daisuke, one way or another, shall appear in the story in the future~**

 **hellspam; Thanks! And yeah, you would be right, Kenji vs Izuku is going to be a highlight of the tournament, I wont spoil it, but it's going to be emotional. And you're right, it is great development for both of them. And yeah, that sounds good~ Momo's gonna be going through a development quite soon, next chapter in fact~ It is yeah, Jiro vs Kaminari. Hehe, it is funny, Katsuki has some funny canon lines~ And yeah, how Kenji would deal with that, he'll have some ideas. Maybe they will, or might come in later~ And yeah, it could be them. That would be funny~ Thanks yeah! Even in canon Momo fell for it, so for Kenji, someone she's got a high feelings for, then she'd want to do some whacky stuff~**

 **Ericisthebest; Kenji wouldn't need to do that, he can fight with his words more than his fists sometimes. But Hikari and Reaper definitely saw to him. And thanks very much!**

 **MAuthorian-WarriorOfBirthright; Indeed, they really did yeah~**

 **ClyxicRyse; Yup, it is going to be a good chapter for Tokoyami, where he becomes closer to Kenji, and reveals something about a past event.**

 **Nirvash Neo; Yeah, they're going to be quite fun, emotional in some, and quite hard core in some as well. It very well could be, Daisuke's gonna come into the story at some point, I wont spoil when but he'll be appearing in the future. Yeah, they'd be cool, and yeah, she would need some support huh. Similar, but Kenji's got an advantage that he has used his Death in his life, sparingly, but more than Shoto so he's got a little more handle on using both at the same time. Kenji will confront the Hero Killer during the story~**

 **MDNick; Eeh, hard question, because both offer unique experiences. Overall, I like watching the anime a bit more, because it shows what's happening a little easier than in black and white in manga format, but I love the manga as well. And yeah, I'll be using manga stuff for when I get to the part where I surpass the anime. So far, I'm half way into season two of the anime, so I've got another season and half of anime content before then~ And no worries~**

 **blazingpheonix123; Thanks very much! He surely did yeah, he wouldn't be able to stand to a pissed off Reaper. Daisuke's Kenji's brother, beyond that, right now we don't know what's going on with him. He'll be popping up in the story in the future. Yeah, they do have great respect for one another. He does think he's insane, Reaper's got his own goals, and what he wishes to do. Hehe, it was fun to write that scene~ That's Katsuki for you~ Yeah, you never know, we might find out what it is in the future~ And thanks very much! And yeah, we're there now~**

 **ShadeAkami; No worries~ Thanks! And yeah, Reaper would have to have a crack at him after everything that happened. Hehe, yeah, I thought it was anyway. Interesting theory, I wont say yes or no to that, would give it away. She could be alive, she could be dead, we'll be finding out in the future one way or another. And thanks very much!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He really wont no, and he did yeah, but Kenji wouldn't allow him to get the better of him. And yeah, Kenji can stand up for himself, along with Hikari not allowing anyone to harm her child. He did yeah, Reaper wasn't having anyone go on the warpath for his son, he'd defend him quite well. It does yeah, Reaper knows he wouldn't of been accepted. Yeah, it gave him a boost he'd need~ Well, you never know, it could be, though why would the sister call her brother Master? But, whoever it is, has plans for Kenji, and they aren't good ones either.**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, creepy epic sounds good to me~ And yeah, he could do~ And yeah, we'll see a few peoples~**

 **Guest 2; We do yeah, and we'll learn even more quite soon. And yeah, the cheerleaders were fun huh~? The fights, we'll have to wait and see what's going on with that~**

 **Guest007; Thanks very much! It was quite the fun ride huh~? It was yeah, we'll be seeing more of it soon. She can do a few things with her Quirk, it's quite a strong Quirk and can be used in a few situations. Hehe, we'll be seeing a few things about his history soon enough~ And thanks!**

 **Guest 3; No, he'd hope others would though so he'd be able to keep kicking his ass lol~**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, he'd be able to probably tell once getting a good enough knowledge of her Life essence to be able to feel her out.**

 **Amatayomi; Like mother like son then huh~? I do like that idea, and I find Benitsubasa quite funny~ Yeah, I guess he could, his mother would be alright with that since she lives there, she'd probably want her son to control that part of the city. And yeah, that sounds good to me~ Yeah, I don't see why not~ Yeah, maybe they could do that, sounds great to me. Yeah, she'd probably be like that, and cool list! And cool idea~ Yeah, that would be pretty cool, I like the idea! And them fighting could be interesting~**

 **Anime PJ; To Kenji, he very much is, and it was somewhat explained last chapter, more of it shall be revealed quite soon~ Yeah, when push comes to shove, Kenji can fight with his words, and wont hold back if he has to. Yeah, it gives a whole new dimension to Grim Reaper as a character, and his motivations. Hehe, it probably did yeah~ And thanks!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Hehe, that's those pervert for you~ And eager to make Kenji happy, they pulled together! It truly was quite intense huh. Maybe he is, maybe that's why he does what he does to Kenji. And yeah, Mother, son and Father all did something to Endeavour to defend Kenji. Yeah, they were, and someways still are friends with one another. Yeah, that conversation is gonna pay off later down the road. Haha, Katsuki truly wasn't holding back, but neither were the girls either~ He did yeah, don't talk to his son like that, you wont get away with it. And you never know, he might be. We'll have to wait and see~ I thought it would be a little fun to have that in there~ That's Himiko for you~ I always find that phrase quite funny~ Thanks yeah! Shinso didn't want to go against Kenji for a few reasons, though mostly because Kenji knew the weaknesses of Shinso's Quirk. She is yeah, and she'll be doing a little more than that~**

 **Himiko mikami; Maybe she could do yeah, it would be pretty cool~ And yeah, maybe it could be like that, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 5; Maybe so yeah, though Katsuki isn't weak so Kenji's could have a hard match if they fight. Kenji wouldn't be able to do that to Katsuki, she's quite strong, but whatever would happen, their fight would be quite good~**

 **Guest 6; Maybe yeah, that would be cool connectivity between Mother and son huh~? And it would have made sense, a girl that can heal herself, and has One For All, would be pretty powerful.**

 **Guest 7; Thanks very much! And yeah, soon~**

 **Guest 8; Well, it is Kenji, so yeah, he very well might lose them, more than once. Mei, she'd definitely do something like that~ And he's got a plan for this, he learned...doesn't mean he wont lose it though.**

 **Lifelessman; Thanks!**

 **Guest 9; Yeah, Kenji has been one of his main goals, and he knows how valuable Kenji could be to them, considering his Father is one of the strongest Villains, and his Mother is one of the strongest Hero's. And yeah, Katsuki totally would be like that where she'd try and go on her own, and only work with them when realizing that she couldn't do it alone.**

 **Guest 10; That would be quite an interesting backstory between the two of them~ It would be a cool similarity between Kenji and Hikari, how they both refused, and decided to use their own skills to become strong. And I could totally see Hikari being like that with Gran Torino. With Mt Lady huh, that would be pretty cool~ And yeah, that would be awesome!**

 **Guest 11; Yeah, that would be pretty cool! I'm currently reading and watching the manga and anime respectably, so until finishing it, I can't say I would or wouldn't, but so far, I don't mind it, it's quite fun.**

 **Guest 12; Hah, that would be Midnight for you~ And it would be funny to see others reactions to such a thing. Pixie Bob huh, she'd be interesting, I'll think about it~**

 **Guest 13; Yeah, that would be pretty cool to me! And that would be cool as well~**

 **AlphaOmega; We surely did yeah, and soon, we'll be getting some more as well~ Yeah, he's been carrying that around for a number of years now. Kenji was pushed, and when pushed, he wont back down and speak his mind. And yeah, that's how it is, he just called it out in the open. Yup~ Go for Kenji and Hikari's coming for you, and she wont be sweet about it~ He surely did yeah, he took Endeavour down a few pegs~ Grim Reaper's been through a lot in his life, we'll be having some flashbacks, and other things in the future to explain how his life has been, what he's been through and why he is the way that he is.**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Yup! The plot thickens! Yeah, I'm gonna try and make them different and unique. Hehe, he surely did yeah~ It could be her, it could be someone else. Whoever it is, is someone that is connected to one or more of the characters that have been introduced. And thanks! Here's some more!**

 **Neonlight01; Maybe so yeah~ I'd have to finish the series before doing anything with that series though.**

 **Guest 14; That would be cool, I always liked Kari. And yeah, that could be cool, I like the idea of the black versions of normal Digimon, like Black Wargreymon. And yeah, the crest of darkness could be pretty awesome to me, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 15; They'll be having a moment like that rather soon~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The first round part one!**

After been given some time to relax, everyone went off to do what they needed to prepare for the fights. Tokoyami went to go and rest in a dark area, so he could prepare for the fight against Kenji, and how he would beat him.

Kenji was smart.

His Life Quirk wasn't suited to fighting, yet, Kenji made it a fighting type Quirk.

And Kenji had several ways to use his Life Quirk, never mind his Death Quirk as well.

He didn't even want to think about what kind of things he'd be able to do with his Death Quirk.

Tokoyami had to think of a way to get around Kenji's defences, and knock him out of the ring right away.

He knew a prolonged battle wouldn't do any justice at all.

But, if he could get in close, then he was sure that he would be able to knock Kenji out of the ring by putting pressure on him.

That was what his plan was anyway.

Before he came across something curious however that was causing him to pause his thoughts about fighting Kenji.

"*Sob* *Sob* My ankle..."

Tokoyami heard the voice of a young girl, and it sounded like she was crying.

While in a mostly secluded area within the festival grounds, his eyes went towards where he heard the sound, and that's when he came across a young girl, a year or two older than he was, a very curvy frame, large breasts that were barely contained within her dress, and long silky white hair that seemed to shimmer in the sun with how dazzling it was though she had some black streaks within her hair, the hair coming down to just above her butt, and even her black eyes as well seemed to shimmer, which only enhanced her beauty. She wore what seemed to be a long white dress, which only made it more clear the type of body she had.

Tokoyami's cheeks turned slightly red at the sight of the young woman, seeing her beauty.

But, then he saw that she was holding her ankle, so he went over to investigate, like the good young man that he was.

"Miss, excuse me. May I be of assistance?"

The young woman cast her black eyes towards Tokoyami, and her face was that of an innocent maiden.

"Thank you very much kind sir. I-I think I twisted my ankle, could you please help me?"

Her voice brimmed with her innocent nature, and her kindness which seemed to be so genuine, that Tokoyami was taken aback by how she spoke, and how her cute mannerisms seemed to only enhance with her smile growing more and more.

So, being the gentleman that he was, and how he really wanted to be kind to her, nodded right away.

"Yes of course, I'll take you to Recovery Girl right away."

"Thank you, kind sir. You don't know how much this means to me, I really appreciate it. I'll...give you a reward for helping me good sir..."

She said while showing her beautiful smile, which melted Tokoyami from the inside, feeling hot from just looking and hearing her siren like voice.

Tokoyami bowed his head, and walked closer to the young woman while keeping his cheeks red from what she was saying and how she was acting as well. She looked so cute, it was criminal on how cute she looked.

"Could you, come a bit closer for me...what's your name?"

"F-Fumikage Tokoyami..."

"Tokoyami-kun, that's a cute name, for a cute boy. I could just hug you all day long~"

Usually, Tokoyami wasn't one for such things, but he was undeniably attracted to this girl, and couldn't help but blush brightly at her.

"I-I see...t-then, I shall help you at once!"

The girl innocently giggled at how gentleman he was acting, she genuinely found it adorable.

However, as he did lean closer, she smiled, and pulled out a perfume bottle, and merely sprayed the contents in his face.

"Wha..."

Tokoyami's eyes turned hazy, the sweet, yet weirdly smelling stuff causing his mind to go hazy, and then he fell forward, unconscious, where the girl caught him in her arms.

"Sorry young boy, but I have to do this for my Master."

She muttered, and stood up, showing her ankle wasn't even damaged.

Then, within her arms, she began walking away with the unconscious Tokoyami.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kenji was currently watching as Katsuki was psyching herself up for the coming fight. Kenji himself wasn't that concerned, and going over a few things within his head about what he was going to do to fight Tokoyami.

"I can't believe I've got to fight the Minion. Damn girl. Well, she's here, so she deserves it."

"Kacchan, you're not going to kill her, are you?"

Katsuki smirks lightly, shaking her head.

"No, but I recognize that she got here on her own merit, I wouldn't be a good opponent if I didn't show her what I've got as well."

"Yes, but don't forget, even if she seems weaker, she's still an opponent you can't take lightly, she might surprise you yet."

Katsuki didn't seem that concerned, but Kenji could see that deep within her, she was taking Ochaco seriously, and that's what he liked, he wanted to see Katsuki taking it seriously, as if she didn't, then she wouldn't recognize Ochaco as a worthy opponent.

"Yeah, she might do. And you're fighting the 'Memories of the darkness' man, worried?"

Kenji shuddered, hoping that wasn't going to come up. He didn't need to hear 'Memories of the darkness' as he still didn't know what that meant at all.

But, Kenji kept on a calm and soothing face, as Katsuki stretched her arm above her head.

"Eeeh, I'm wondering about his Quirk, so I'm cautious of him. I'm just going to do my best. Tokoyami-san is good at attacking and defending, but I think I can use that to my advantage during the fight."

Katsuki lightly smirked, glad that she had a boyfriend like Kenji, and how tactical he was. She truly couldn't wait to fight him, to see where they would be against one another. His Quirk, or hers, that's what she wanted to know about, which one was stronger.

"I'm sure you can. Don't forget, make it to the finals...damn, you're going to have the best opponents. Deku, Todoroki, and even Tokoyami as well. It sucks Ken, though I'll be making it to the finals, so you better get there as well. Don't hold back on Deku or Todoroki, just because they're your friends, and Todoroki has a tragic backstory."

"...You overheard then."

Kenji wasn't even surprised.

He guessed, but this just confirmed it.

"Yeah, I overheard what she was saying. Though I feel a little sorry for her, doesn't mean that I'd hold back on her. Either way, you're going to have to prove yourself as well with your Quirk's, so start using your Quirk's together."

"Yeah...I...I just..." His eyes went towards Katsuki's who tilted her head. "Kacchan, I...I need some encouragement. Will you encourage me?"

"I see, then I'll comply this once. Come here you."

Kenji's face turned cuter (in Katsuki's opinion anyway), and smirked as she walked over towards him. Since he was leaning against the wall, and sat down, she crawled onto his lap, pushed him against the wall, and overlapped her lips with his own in a sensual loving kiss between the two of them.

As they kissed one another, Kenji's arms went around her, and pulled her closer. She didn't mind, in fact she enjoyed the feeling of the young boy pulling her closer, so she allowed it to happen, deepening their kiss, as their tongues found one another's mouths, and began to wrestle with one another.

Deep within their kiss, Katsuki's inner desires were shown, as she ripped his shirt off, catching him off guard, and ran her hands up and down his toned chest.

"Kacchan, that's my shirt you ripped off. I'll need a new one."

He complained between kisses, not really caring right now.

"I don't care, I want you Ken."

She kissed against his lips as she said it, becoming slightly muffled, but he heard enough to make him happy enough.

Becoming hotter, and heavier between them, Katsuki's hands slid down his stomach, and towards his pants. His eyes widened, as she began pulling them down, but Kenji put his hand towards her own hand, and stopped her.

"I've got a match soon Kacchan, we can't."

Katsuki knew that he was right, so she pulled her hands away from his pants, and placed them on his chest instead, but then decided to wrap her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer, his hands on her lower back with her firmly on his lap.

"Yeah, and we aren't exactly in private...aah well, I was just going to have some fun. We can do that tonight I guess after this day is over with."

"Yeah, tonight would be good." Kenji lightly kissed her lips, which she returned happily. "By the way Kacchan, that was different, quite intense."

"Yeah, I guess it was. I just wanted you. Is it wrong that I wanted my boyfriend here and now?"

Kenji's cheeks turned slightly red, shaking his head.

"O-Of course not. I enjoyed it, I more than enjoyed it, it was amazing."

Kenji allowed his head to fall on her shoulder, where she gently stroked the back of his white and black hair. Her eyes went towards his black hair, and then gently ran her fingers through just the black part of his hair.

"You know, I like the colour black." He smiles happily, leaning on her shoulder, while she stroked his black hair. "Hmph, you are cute when pressing against me like this, acting cute. Heh, makes me wonder what our first time is going to be like."

"...Are you just going to yell commands at me?"

"Is something wrong with that?"

"No, not really~"

He chuckled, as she did as well, staying in their embrace.

Somehow, they forgot about the tournament for the moment, and just wanted to experience the feeling between them, a love like no other.

* * *

The time had come, and Kenji stood at the entrance to the sports arena. He noticed that they had made a stadium for the fights, which he was okay with the size. It was fairly big, and gave plenty of chances to run or to use to advantage.

Katsuki stood with him, with her hand on his lower back.

"Ready?"

"Ehe, do I have a choice?"

"If you want me to keep kissing you, and other things, then no, you don't."

Kenji sweat dropped, and complied while nodding his head.

"I get it Kacchan, leave it to me."

"Yeah, you better."

Kenji lightly smiled at the sight of Katsuki doing the same thing towards him.

[Ooh yes! Now, it is time for the matches to begin! First, please will the contenders step forward!]

Kenji heard his Mother shout, so he looked to Katsuki, who nodded.

"Break his legs."

"Kacchan."

He lightly reprimanded, making Katsuki snicker.

"I'm kidding. Though don't be afraid too do that."

"Thanks Kacchan, I'm ready now. I wont disappoint you."

"Hey, you never do, go on Ken, kick some ass."

Kenji smiled, as Katsuki's and Kenji's lips met one another briefly, before pulling apart, and Kenji walked outwards towards the stadium.

As he did, he saw Tokoyami walking on the other side, and his eyes...displayed hatred. One like no other before. Kenji didn't get it, but he also heard the hatred for the others as well.

"Demon!"

"Bird boy, destroy the Demon!"

"Demon child has no place in this tournament in the first place!"

"Go and join your Father already Demon!"

Naturally, Kenji suspected that the crowds would do something like this anyway, so he expected things like this.

However, he didn't expect to have to see Tokoyami's blazing eyes for him.

Kenji winced as his eyes went towards the stands, and saw his classmates all waving and cheering the two on.

"Yahoo! Go Kenji-kun! I know you can do it!"

Toru cheered loudly, as Mina waved a flag that read 'Go Kenji' written on it. Tsuyu also let out a cheer "Go Kenji-chan ribbit!" which made Kenji smile lightly.

"Don't disappoint me, Mikami-kun, I wish to see you in the fights later on."

Shoto muttered to herself, while Jiro thought " _She takes things too seriously._ " but still she cheered for Kenji as well.

"Yes! Go Mikami-kun! You can do it!"

"Come on Ken-kun, Tokoyami-kun! You both can fight well!"

Izuku watched on, and saw Tokoyami as well, and saw how he seemed, agitated about something.

"Yes! Go on Ken-chan! Show us everything you've got!"

Kenji even saw Momo giving her brightest smiles, so he gave them a thumbs up, as he made it into the ring, Tokoyami doing the same thing.

This is where Kenji could see Tokoyami fully, and it made him feel slightly uncomfortable, especially with how his eyes would be shooting for him. It was like Tokoyami suddenly had a vendetta against him or something.

[First off! The student who shared first place within the Entrance Exam, got the top marks in his written exams, and my personal favourite who was accepted into the Hero Course, Kenji Mikami!]

Kenji smiled as he gave a peace sign towards the crowd.

"Boo!"

"Get lost Demon!"

"You're evil!"

Though, mostly they began to boo him and tell him horrible things about himself.

But, he didn't let it get to him as he turned on his smile, which in turn, turned on Midnight who hugged her upper body and didn't even stop moving around either, she seemed content with what was going on.

[And, his opponent is the currently mysterious student, with a raven head, and a chuunibyou nature along with being in the same Hero Course, Fumikage Tokoyami!]

This time, the crowds began to cheer.

But, Kenji noticed that Tokoyami was twitching his hand, like he couldn't control something. His rage, seemed to be building, the closer Kenji was to him, the more anger he could feel coming from Tokoyami, but he didn't know what it was about.

He was sure that he hadn't done anything to annoy Tokoyami.

"Hey Tokoyami-san, it seems that we're fighting-"

"Don't talk to me Demon." Tokoyami spat out, confusing Kenji. "You're disgusting, everyone here hates you, and that includes me as well."

Kenji stiffened as Tokoyami expressed his anger towards him.

"...Tokoyami-san, I thought that we were cool."

Kenji thought that was true.

He knew Tokoyami was a little weird.

But, he seemed to be unintentionally mean for some reason.

Tokoyami however was grinning slightly, something that Tokoyami never did, which was something that surprised him even more.

"Cool, implies that we would actually talk to one another, and I, wouldn't talk to such a monster. You are nothing, you don't belong here Mikami, and I'm going to prove it by beating you down. You wont even be able to escape me. You are a Villain, that's all you are, and if you disappeared, everyone would be happy. Even the crowd realizes it, you are a monster."

Kenji's eyes lowered, as Katsuki made it to the others up in the stands, and watches down.

[Okay! The fight is going to begin! So please do your best! Go right now you wonderful children! Show us what U.A is capable of through your actions right now!]

* * *

As soon as she said that, Tokoyami yelled "Dark Shadow!" and his shadow came out, claws swiping for Kenji's body so fast that he didn't even realize it, until the body of Dark Shadow was right there on him, slicing down towards him.

Kenji pulled backwards, just as Dark Shadow's claw cut through his arm a little bit, making him wince, and the others watched on, stunned, as Kenji avoided the rest of the attack, landing at a good distance away from Dark Shadow.

" _God, he's so fast. Tokoyami-san, did he always have such a fast Quirk? I knew he was capable of attacking and defending at the same time, but it seemed to be very fast, and very far as well, it crossed the distance within an instant, could it do that before? I don't remember it being able to do something like that._ "

Momo thought about it, and it didn't make sense to her.

Though Katsuki was pissed off upon seeing the cut that appeared on Kenji's body, especially coming from Tokoyami.

"Since when does his Quirk move that fast!? Was he holding out on us before?!"

Katsuki yelled, as Izuku placed a finger by his mouth.

" _There seems to be something going on, he didn't move so fast when he was on our team before..._ "

While Izuku thought about it, Kenji avoids another slice from Tokoyami's Quirk, but his leg got caught, and sliced some of his skin. But because he was used to pain, Kenji didn't care, and jumped towards the right hand side.

" _Tokoyami-san is acting differently than before, even his Quirk seems to be stronger for some reason. It wasn't this fast before..._ "

Kenji tried to work out, while avoiding another slash from the claw of Dark Shadow, but his shirt received a claw mark, Kenji scowling.

[Myyyyyy! It seems that Mikami is being pushed into a bad situation by Tokoyami already!]

Present Mic called out, as the crowd cheered for Tokoyami, wishing them to vanquish Kenji, or that's what Kenji heard anyway.

"I told you curse, I'll be slaying you today."

Tokoyami stated with a very harsh and cold demeanour that Kenji knew something was going on with Tokoyami all of a sudden.

"Tokoyami-san-"

Before Kenji could finish, Dark Shadow appeared on the left hand side of him, and punched towards him. Kenji raised his hand, and allowed his Life Quirk to form a barrier.

[Shatter that damn barrier of that Demon!]

The crowd yelled.

However, the barrier didn't even hold, the punch shattered the barrier, and slammed against Kenji's body, forcing his body to go skidding backwards.

Because he was near the edge, Dark Shadow came for Kenji once more, and went to push him fully out of the ring.

Katsuki ground her teeth, but Kenji immediately allowed small wings to appear by his feet, and he jumped upwards, avoiding the attack all together, as it slammed against the ground, shattering some of the edge with a single punch.

"Come on Ken! You can come back from this! Kick his ass!"

Katsuki yelled, as Dark Shadow span around, shooting for the air.

As it did, Kenji noticed something that was glimmering, it was thin and barely noticeable, but it seemed to be going towards Tokoyami, but he didn't have a good enough idea on what it could be. Others wouldn't be able to see it so easily, and he barely could, despite being so close.

"Dark Shadow! Grab him, and slam his Demon body against the floor!"

With Dark Shadow coming for his body, Kenji twirled around, avoiding the hand of Dark Shadow, using its arm as a platform, and pushed against it, shooting right for Tokiyami.

"Yeah! That's it Kenji-kun! Kick his butt!"

Mina shouted happily, as Kenji got close.

As he did, he saw something odd.

He didn't get a good chance to see what it was, as Tokoyami retracted Dark Shadow, which appeared so fast that Kenji had to raise his hand and form a Life barrier, but Dark Shadow crushed it with his strength, breaking through the barrier, hitting Kenji's body, who spat out bile.

"Gwaaaah!"

Kenji's body went towards the outskirts of the ring, so he steadied himself, and formed a wall of Life behind him, stopping his movements backwards, and kept him in the game, though from the punch, Kenji felt his body aching a little bit.

"Ken-chan! Come on, you got this!"

Momo gave her support, as Kenji smiled lightly, giving her a thumbs up which in turn made her smile.

Though Dark Shadow didn't let up, and burst towards Kenji. The boy allowed the wings to appear by his feet again, and jumped away, but Dark Shadow caught Kenji by the leg, and in a harsh twist, smashed his body against the ground, causing Kenji to cough up a little blood from the impact.

"Ken-kun!"

Izuku panicked, as Katsuki's hands tightened.

"Damn this isn't right, something is going on..."

Katsuki noticed, but she didn't know what it was that was going on, and just hoped that Kenji would be able to figure it out soon.

"N-Not yet Tokoyami-san!"

Kenji yelled, and his Chains of Life erupted out of his body. They wrapped around Dark Shadow, and the glow they gave off, seemed to be slowly be doing something to Dark Shadow, which Kenji took notice of, so he used what skills he had in martial arts to get Dark Shadow off his body, kicking it in the right place, dropping it to the ground.

"Damn you beast!"

Tokoyami yelled, as Kenji rushed forward, the Chains of Life wrapped around the struggling Dark Shadow.

Kenji got close towards Tokoyami, and noticed on his body, there were...strings.

Something was attached to his body, and that confused Kenji more than anything.

"What's..."

Because he was confused, Dark Shadow managed to shatter his Life Chains, and Dark Shadow came right for Kenji's body. The young boy turned to see the large dark fist heading for him.

"Have this you Demon!"

Tokoyami didn't hold back, Dark Shadow's fist slamming right against Kenji's face. He didn't have time to raise a barrier, and the fist slashed against him. He felt the full force of the punch, and his body went skidding backwards.

But, like before, he made a barrier of Life behind him, stopping his movements towards the edge of the ring.

"Damn Tokoyami-san, I didn't know you hated me this much."

Kenji muttered while sweat dropping at the sight of the enraged Tokoyami, and he healed some of the wounds that Tokoyami had given him.

But Dark Shadow didn't let up, its large claw heading right towards Kenji's body. The young boy got off the ground, and jumped to the side, the large hand forcing itself against the ground, making it shake.

"Geez, who knew that Tokoyami-chan could put up such a strong fight that Kenji-chan would be on the defensive rather than the offensive huh."

Tsuyu spoke up, though she did display worry for Kenji as Dark Shadow once again attacked Kenji, giving him no time to relax, and punched him in the gut, breaking through his barrier of Life, and forced Kenji to cough up a little blood as a result of the impact, tearing more of his shirt.

* * *

All Might, who watched near Hikari, glanced towards her, who also had a complicated face on.

"Something is happening down there, Hikari. The way Young Tokoyami is speaking, the way his Quirk is moving, and how fast it has become. I feel something is happening. Yet, I don't believe it is Grim Reaper, he wouldn't sabotage his own son, would he?"

Hikari, covering her mic, so others didn't hear, nodded.

"Yes, I'm feeling more strength is being added onto Tokoyami-chan's power, and no, not even he would go this far, he couldn't do that, unless he has someone in his gang that can do this. Dark Shadow already was a versatile Quirk, but this seems...I don't know, I don't like it anyway. I feel like something is wrong here, but I can't interfere. I'm sure Kenji will be able to do something."

Hikari hoped that would be the case.

Endeavour in the stands watched on with an unsure face, remembering what happened with Grim Reaper, and shuddered knowing that he was around somewhere, but he didn't know where.

* * *

While Shoto on the other hand, hated how Kenji was being attacked like this, it made her quite annoyed, and her hand began to burn slightly, she didn't even realize it either.

" _There's no mistaken, there's something wrong with this._ " Shoto thought to herself, realizing her hand was catching fire, she put it out and shook her head. " _Dark Shadow, it is moving at a speed that it couldn't do before. And the strength, shattering one of Mikami's barriers isn't that easy. Even myself, I found it highly difficult and that's when I was using my ice powers, and yet now...it seems like something has gone on, and I don't know what it is. Come on Mikami-kun, you're smart, find out what it is._ "

Shoto looked on with worry for Kenji.

The young boy himself once again was punched right in the face by Dark Shadow, and smashed on the floor, leaving a large cut across his cheek.

[Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Get him Tokoyami! Destroy the Demon!]

The crowd cheered, while Katsuki scowled at such a thing, tempted to go and explode them all.

"I will kill them all if they don't shut up!"

For once, Izuku actually agreed with Katsuki, he didn't like how the crowd were saying such things.

But, Kenji got off the ground, and decided to not heal his cut, saving his Life energy for the fight.

He looked at his other hand, and his black hair, wondering if he should use it…

But, he decided against it.

He didn't want to win with such a manner.

He wasn't going to rely on such things to fight against different enemies.

He, wasn't going to lose this way.

Kenji inhaled a breath, as Dark Shadow readied itself once more.

" _It's speed is incredible, and the strength is also very strong as well. And those things...what was on Tokoyami-san's body before? It seemed like there was something...attached to him almost. Those strings... I have to find out what that is, and put a stop to it right now. However, from my attacks, it seems that Dark Shadow has a big weakness, lets see if I've got this right._ "

Kenji thought, as he slammed his foot onto the ground.

As soon as he did, white lights began to dance around his body, and turned into a wall of white aura.

"Tokoyami-san, I am no Demon, and I'll show you right now why I am not a Demon."

Then, Kenji directed his hand forward, sending the wall of white aura right towards Tokoyami in a surprisingly fast burst of speed.

[Wow! What kind of attack is that Hikari-sama!? I've never seen it before!]

[My, it seems like Kenji is going to bombard Tokoyami-san with an abundance of Life energy!]

[Refresh my memory, but your Life energy doesn't harm others, correct?]

[That's right Present Mic-chan, but it can be used to do a few things, but I wont say, it would be bad if I did~]

Hikari finished off, as Kenji watched on towards Dark Shadow and Tokoyami.

"Yeah! Now you're thinking Ken! Come on kick this bastards ass!"

Katsuki cheered, wanting to see her boyfriend succeed.

"My, that's incredibly smart. Rather than try a direct attack with this seemingly powered up Dark Shadow...he's using a range light based burst of his Life Quirk, to test the waters, and if it can do anything, Tokoyami-kun wouldn't know if it would hurt or do nothing so he's putting Tokoyami-kun in an unsure position, even I don't know what he's doing now. Damn...he's smart to use his Quirk like that as well, I'm nervous to fight him now..."

Izuku murmured at the end, as Ochaco petted his head.

"Don't worry Deku, I'll support you."

Izuku smiled shyly.

"Weird Minion love for Deku."

Katsuki rolled her eyes at the sight, Momo clapping her hands together.

"Ingenious, Ken-chan is always using his mind and to come up with an attack like that, using a Quirk that otherwise would be non-lethal as well, that's ingenious."

"Dark Shadow! Move me!"

Tokoyami then called Dark Shadow, which grabbed him, and forced his body away from the oncoming wave of Life energy, so he stopped the wave of Life energy, and changed towards Tokoyami, though Kenji noticed that the shadow seemed to shrink slightly with the abundance of light that Life energy naturally gave off.

Kenji then rotated his shoulder.

"Okay, I've got it now."

Kenji allowed his hand to dance with Life energy, and he charged forward strongly.

"You think you can defeat me with a simple attack!? I'll end you right now! Dark Shadow, get him right now! Finish him off before he has a chance to fight against us! That Demon!"

Tokoyami yelled, and Dark Shadow responded. It shot towards Kenji, as the others watched on. Dark Shadow's large fist came towards Kenji's body, as he raised his hand.

"What is he doing?"

Izuku wondered, as Katsuki smirked.

"Yeah, he figured it out before me, damn smart bastard."

She spoke up, confusing the others, barring Shoto who understood as well.

Izuku then remembered the main weakness of Dark Shadow, and wondered if Kenji had figured it out.

"Over Life, Shining Life!"

Kenji's hand shot upwards, and the light of the Life energy burst outwards. The lights were dazzling, bright. It was like looking at the sun itself, and the lights doused the area that Dark Shadow was in, Kenji seeing that the shadow backed off, and shrunk due to the over abundance of light with the Life energy.

"D-Dark Shadow!"

Tokoyami panicked, as Kenji ran around the Dark Shadow and went towards Tokoyami's body. Tokoyami glared, and pulled Dark Shadow back, but Dark Shadow was weakened from the light, so Kenji jumped, span and delivered a kick to the dark creature, slamming its body to the side with a powerful kick, forcing its body away from Kenji's own.

"Ooh yeah! That's how you do it Mikami-kun! Kick some ass!"

Jiro got into it, and felt pumped, Kenji looking on with a smile as he crossed the distance with Tokoyami.

"You Demon!"

Tokoyami raised his leg, and sent it towards Kenji's body. But Kenji ducked the leg, and skidded behind him, and saw the strings. However, they weren't ordinary strings, they almost seemed ethereal, one attached to his head, two on his arms, two on his legs, so he raised his hand and grabbed them all.

"I knew it! That's it, these are coming off!"

Kenji pulled on the strings, and used all of his might. They were tightly on his body, they felt like they were glued on. But, Kenji didn't stop pulling with his strength, as the others watched on, Endeavour did as well, and was quite surprised, as he didn't even notice either.

But, he saw that they weren't coming off, like someone was willing them to stay. So, he looked to his black hair...his Death.

Gritting his teeth, he knew that he didn't have a choice if he was going to help his classmate, so he allowed Death to lace his hand, something that he reviled.

"H-He's using his Death!"

"Monster!"

The crowd yelled out, but Kenji ignored them the best he could, while wrestling with the feelings he already had, and karate chopped the wires, the Death killing off the wires which then disappeared into nothingness, and detached them from Tokoyami's body, the boy falling forward, so Kenji got before him, and caught the young raven headed man.

His eyes went to the side, and saw someone running backwards into the darkness.

Kenji's eyes went towards his Mother, and without even communicating words, she knew what he was trying to say.

"Endeavour-chan!"

Hikari yelled, and jumped down, so Endeavour jumped down as well.

"Hikari! Lets go!"

The pair of them rushed towards the corridor that Kenji pointed towards, as Tokoyami shook his head around, as if he was coming out of a daze, Kenji helping Tokoyami stay steady on his feet.

[Aah, sorry about that folks, a little mishap, but with the Number Two, and Three Hero's on the case, we'll soon have this sorted! Mikami, and Tokoyami, please continue your match!]

Present Mic said, Tokoyami shaking his head and rubbed his head.

"Ngh...Mikami…? W-What's going on…?"

Kenji, despite his injuries, offered Tokoyami a smile.

"There, I knew something was wrong. We're currently in the middle of our match Tokoyami-san."

Tokoyami looked around, and wasn't so sure about it either.

But then he looked towards Kenji, and the others within the area.

He also understood what was going on now.

"We are...yes, we are...yes, I was...fighting you...I fought you...and I...I said some weird...things...I wouldn't of..."

"I know, don't worry about it Tokoyami-san. Ready to get back to our match?"

Tokoyami hummed, then nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm ready."

Kenji nodded his head.

"Good, then lets go!"

Kenji said immediately, and his eyes shone brightly.

Tokoyami did the same thing, and showed his willingness to fight. But this time, it was as an opponent and not as a puppet.

"Yes, Dark Shadow!"

"Leave it to me!"

Dark Shadow came from the side, weaker and slower than before, but still strong, so Kenji raised a barrier of Life, blocking the shot. But the strength of Dark Shadow pushed Kenji away from Tokoyami, who narrowed his eyes.

"Dark Shadow! Grab his body!"

Kenji smiled as Dark Shadow came from the side, and then he held his hand to the side, allowing his hand to glow brightly.

"Over Life, Shining Life!"

Allowing his hand to glow brightly, the over beaming of Life caused Dark Shadow to be weakened, enough to the point where Kenji managed to do a flip, and a kick, slamming its body away from Kenji's own body.

That's when Tokoyami found his chance.

"I've got you!"

Though he wasn't as good with his normal body, he wouldn't hold back, and rushed forward, extending his leg, and swiped it for Kenji's body.

Kenji ducked backwards, avoiding the foot itself, and then grabbed his foot while it was moving.

"Sorry Tokoyami-san! Got to do this now!"

Kenji, using his good strength, lifted up Tokoyami, and span around with him. Tokoyami called "Dark Shadow!" in an attempt to stop Kenji, but Kenji released his body, towards the edge, and threw him onto the ground outside of the arena, hitting said ground as Dark Shadow clawed him, ripping his shirt off which made him cry, and then Kenji panted, falling down to his knees.

"Contestant Tokoyami is out! The winner is Kenji Mikami-kun! He advances to the next round! And my, what a cute display Kenji-kun, you've got some muscles on you~"

Midnight announces happily and some blood coming from her nose, a perverted look on her face.

Kenji hugged his upper body and muttered "I'm so glad I brought many clothes today, I knew this would happen." and heard some girls cheering for him, Mei Hatsume, the pink haired girl brought a hand to her mouth, and her eyes zoomed into his body.

"*Slurp* Seems like we need some, experimentation to occur here~"

She wiped her mouth while Kenji felt danger coming for his body.

Boos came from the crowd though Kenji's class, and a few others like Shinso, Itsuka and surprisingly Monoma cheered for Kenji, as Kenji did a peace sign, despite bleeding a little bit, and walked over to Tokoyami.

Jumping off the stage, he offered his hand towards Tokoyami.

"Here, need a hand?"

"Yes, thank you."

Tokoyami took Kenji's hand and helped him off the ground, and breathed out.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Hikari, and Endeavour chased after the person that Kenji had stopped controlling Tokoyami. Running through the darkness, they appeared on the other side, to see the young girl throwing on a hood so her face and hair couldn't be seen.

"There she is! I've got her!"

Endeavour placed his hand outwards, and shot forth a volley of flames for the young girl. However, just as he did, the young girl thrust her hand backwards, and wrapped her wires around his arm, and directed his hand left, sending the flames out that way, destroying a tree instantly.

"Hey! Girl! Stop!"

Hikari yelled, and allowed her Life Chains to erupt out of her body, sending them towards the young girl. Said girl did a manoeuvrer with her body, and avoided the chains. Though Hikari tried to wrap them around her, she managed to avoid all of the chains at the same time.

"Tch, she's quite skilled to avoid both of our attacks. Well, she wont avoid this."

Endeavour placed his hands together, and formed a flaming spear within his hands. Then, he clutched it and got into a position to throw the spear.

Said girl looked on with a grin under her hood, and she thrusted her hand towards Endeavour's arm, the wires sunk in through his clothing and his skin as well, taking control over it.

"Hikari! Move, I can't control my arm!"

His hand was directed towards Hikari, who became shocked, and jumped backwards as Endeavour unwillingly released the spear of flames at Hikari. Hikari dodged the flaming spear, and went towards the girl with a hard kick, but she allowed her wires to come out, and wrap around Hikari's leg, and flung her away, Hikari using her strength to force the wires off her leg, and landed on the ground.

"Endeavour-chan, release a burst of fire from your arm, it should burn off the wires!"

Hikari instructed, so he did just that, and the wires burned off his arm, and disappeared into nothingness.

"Perceptive, Vitality-sama."

"How...How did you do that then…? What is your Quirk girl…?"

Hikari demanded, as the girl looked back towards Hikari. Though she couldn't see her eyes, the girl looked to be saddened at that moment.

"...My Quirk, you should know what it is Vitality-sama. You've seen it before."

"Seen it before..."

Hikari tried to understand, but the girl merely giggled.

"Endeavour, and Vitality together, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to escape now. Even I wouldn't be able to handle you both. Two big Hero's...but, you can't save everyone. You couldn't save me."

Hikari's eyes flickered at the loneliness of her tone, she didn't know why, but it was...so powerful.

"You wont escape me!"

Endeavour allowed his flames to come forth, bursting them backwards, and rocketed himself off towards her. His fist coated in flames, and he aimed it for the girl, who smiled lightly, and flicked her fingers to the side, and then the wires came out. Endeavour growled as the wires wrapped around his arm.

"Bye!"

She pulled him downwards, but Endeavour increased the flames and burned through the wires that were attached to his arm, as Hikari allowed her Life to flow through a tree, allowing it to spring forward, and become alive, sending a punch towards the young girl.

Seeing the pair coming for her body, she flicked her wires in different and interesting ways. She allowed her wires to wrap around different objects, and pulled them towards herself, and hid herself through the objects.

"Damn you girl!"

Endeavour didn't stop with the attack, but as he, and the tree monster, broke through the pieces of objects that blocked their paths, the girl was already gone, confusing and shocking the pair of them all together.

"But...how did she...Search Life!"

Hikari slammed her heel downwards onto the ground, and searched for life…

But, she couldn't find it at all.

"Can you find her!?"

Endeavour yelled, but Hikari looked puzzled.

"This doesn't happen like this. She...She's gone. I don't understand, even teleporting Quirk's leave behind some signature, but this is...it's like she's completely been erased from existence all together."

Hikari tried making sense of this.

But, she really couldn't.

She couldn't make sense of something like this at all. It just didn't make sense to someone like her.

Endeavour on the other hand showed a strong face.

"How could someone do that?"

Endeavour questioned, landing on the ground near her.

Hikari placed a hand to her mouth, as if she was in deep thought.

"I don't know. This is very odd, I can only think of a few circumstances where this would happen."

"And, what are those circumstances exactly?"

"Well, one is, if she had died. Then there would be nothing to sense."

"And the others?"

"The only other possibility is if she had a Quirk that can erase her existence. But, I've heard that a Quirk like that is rare. Her Quirk...it controlled your arm...and seemingly Tokoyami-chan as well...but, when it controlled you, it only was on your arm so...when it was attached to all of Tokoyami-chan, then it was even controlling his brain as well so that's why he couldn't fight it I suppose, maybe he didn't have chance to fight it...but it seems that burning them, or killing them off with Kenji's Death Quirk, doesn't leave any adverse affects...and your arm feels fine to me...so, she's got a Quirk that can control power by allowing those wires to sink into the skin...and she can move things with the wires as well, by simply picking them up...maybe she can control her own body and make it as if it doesn't exist, so she can hide from senses like me...it's just a theory but from what I have just witnessed, that's the only thing I can think of."

"That girl, who was she to be able to do that? What a strong Quirk, to be able to control someone's body. There's limitations of course from what I saw, avoiding those wires is possible, and destroying them also is possible, but she managed to control me without me being able to fight back until I burned the wire. And from the stadium, it looked as if she was empowering Tokoyami's Quirk."

"Yes, that's right, she was fueling Tokoyami-chan's power. Maybe she can bring out the potential of someone, or she can use her own Quirk to enhance others Quirk's when she's got those wires...she was able to use his Quirk as her own, and strengthen it, that's a strong Quirk. If taken by surprise, you'd be at her mercy, on a one on one fight, it would be hard, considering how little we saw, she managed to use us against one another. She's not a direct fighting type, but her Quirk is very dangerous."

"Damn it, this girl, who is she?"

Hikari placed a finger by her chin and thought.

She thought about what the girl did, how she did it...

And then she came to a realization.

"No...Could it be...no, it couldn't be, could it? That Quirk, it was...and she said that I had..."

Endeavour moved closer, his eyes worried for Hikari.

"Are you saying..."

"It can't be..."

Hikari didn't even want to think about it.

But, she also understood something that she didn't want to understand.

* * *

A little while later, Kenji was in the recovery room, where he was healing his wounds with his Life Quirk, Recovery Girl looking on curiously.

"You're crazy, I would have done that for you."

Recovery Girl spoke up, Kenji shook his head.

"It would have taken my stamina to do it anyway, and I need to save some stamina. My next opponent could be Deku-kun, or Shinso-san. Either way, it is going to be a hard battle. But thanks for worrying about me Granny."

Recovery Girl went over to Kenji, pulling on his cheek while he let out a sharp cry.

"Don't say such things sonny boy."

"Mehehe, I'm sorry Recovery Girl."

He chuckled out, as the door opened, revealing Tokoyami.

"Mikami I..."

Tokoyami didn't know what to say.

Kenji tilted his head in wonder.

Recovery Girl looked between them, and then bowed her head.

"Seems like I'm being forced out of my room again. What is it with you Class 1A students, and kicking me out of my room? Especially you sonny boy."

"Sorry Gr...eehe, Recovery Girl. It seems that I keep causing you problems."

"Yes, my deepest apologies."

Tokoyami bowed his head, while Recovery Girl sighed, waving her hand and walked out of the nurses station.

Tokoyami then looked towards Kenji, as he finished healing his body of the wounds he had received, but he felt tired as a result.

"Mikami, I don't understand what happened during the fight, but it was my fault you suffered such extensive wounds. For that, I can only apologize."

"No, no, I'm alright Tokoyami-san, really."

Kenji waved off his concern, but Tokoyami cocked his head to the side.

"Even then, I wish to atone for my acts against you. I shall commit seppuku."

"Holy shit no! That's not necessary!" Kenji cried out, Tokoyami folded his arms in perplexity. "You were...being controlled, right?"

Tokoyami walked further into the room, sitting on the chair near the bed.

"I don't remember much. But, I remember, seeing a girl. She was in pain. And then the next moment, as I got close to her, my mind felt fuzzy, and I only remember next feeling intense rage, and anger. My body moved as if I had no control over it. When I entered the ring, I saw your face, and my emotions were turning me more angry...no, something was making me more angry. And Dark Shadow, it seemed to be operating on something else's thoughts. And also...I felt a surge of power, like I was in darkness. When I clearly wasn't. It was like something was fueling my powers."

Kenji didn't like the sound of that. Placing a hand by his chin, he had to think about what the hell was going on. Who would have controlled his movements, and for what purpose. Would it be someone who hated him that much that they would try and attack him.

"That's...strange. So, those strings controlled you, and empowered you. I heard from my Mom that they couldn't find the perpetrator, but they've doubled security, so the tournament is still going ahead. It was probably an attack on me, since it happened to you, and what the possessed you said, and everyone else has been checked, and they're fine. The Hero's are going to look into the attack itself."

"I see. Does this happen a lot to you?"

Kenji's eyes sadly went down.

"Yeah, it does. Not quite like this, but it does happen where I am attacked yeah."

Tokoyami scowled at how he was used to attack Kenji like this.

"I was weak, and was captured, and ended up hurting a fellow student. Memories of the darkness indeed. Maybe these are the new memories of the darkness."

Kenji cringed, as he said that, and now that they were alone, he decided to ask about it.

"Tokoyami-san, why do you say 'Memories of the darkness' exactly? I don't understand. I mean, you've been saying it since the first time we met. I was just curious about it."

Kenji had to ask.

He just had to understand what was going on there.

Tokoyami however, seemed confused as well.

"Oh...yes. I thought that since you didn't ask, you would have also understood about why I say that. Do you not recall what happened and why I recall that through my words?"

"Recall…?"

Kenji looked confused by what Tokoyami was saying.

However, Tokoyami nodded, and continued.

"It was six years ago." Tokoyami revealed, Kenji listening in. "It was a Villains attack that happened. It was attacking the city, and I, and my family happened to be caught up in it. However, I also got injured, as a result. Though, the instant the Villain turned on my family, Vitality-sama arrived, and you were by her side. I remember clearly, because you helped my family, and I, get away from the creature that was attacking as Vitality-sama took down the creature single handedly. Hence, memories of the darkness. They, were dark memories, and you were integral to those memories. So, when I see you, it is memories of the darkness, which were saved by the shining light of your Quirk. You also healed me, causing yourself pain. I, remember that day very clearly."

Kenji blinked.

He had no idea that Tokoyami said it because of that reason alone.

But then Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

He tried recalling what Tokoyami was talking about.

Since he had been through a lot of things, but he still was going to try and recall what Tokoyami was saying, since he was remembering something important to him.

"Six years ago huh...I remember there was a giant Villain that looked like an ox...and it did attack at night, and I remember leading people away, or rather, they ran away from my presence, I got blamed for that...aah well. My Mom and I had just...erm, we just came from visiting someone, and then we saw something happening in the city, so we rushed there."

"Yes, it was the ox shaped Villain who attacked, with your Mom stopping the advancement of the creature and putting it into prison, and afterwards, healed many people who had become injured. Even back then, it seemed you risked yourself for others. That's why, I decided to vote for you as Class President."

Realization came over Kenji, he hadn't expected that at all.

"O-Oh! S-So, that was you!? I had no idea!"

Tokoyami simply nodded his head.

"Indeed, that was myself. I voted for you. I, didn't feel the need to say my reasoning's, so I chose to remain hidden. I am, sorry for causing you any distress."

"No, you didn't. Don't worry about that. I'm just happy to know it was you. Ehehe, I kind of thought you were bullying me for a while, with the 'Memories of the darkness' thing. But, you weren't. Ehehe, Tokoyami-san, I'm glad that you're okay. I'm glad that the control didn't do anything too terrible to your mind or anything."

"Yes, I am...as well that you're okay."

Kenji smiled happily, as Tokoyami sat there, with his arms folded, but seemed more open to many different things.

"Tokoyami-san, do you wanna be friends?"

Kenji questioned, seeing Tokoyami's reactions, or rather, how he seemed to be thinking about something.

"Friends...yes, that would be good."

"Then lets go to see the next match, friend! Isn't it starting pretty soon?"

Tokoyami looked at the clock on the wall, inclining his neck in agreement.

"Indeed, it seems to be starting. Midoriya, and Shinso are going to be fighting any minute now."

Kenji hopped off the bed, and placed his hand on Tokoyami's shoulder.

"Then lets get going friend~ Though first I have to go and get changed, so go on without me~"

Tokoyami blinked, as Kenji pushed him out of the room.

* * *

While Tokoyami wandered the halls by himself, he heard a familiar voice.

"Moon river~ Wider than a mile~ I'm crossing you in style, someday~" Tokoyami turned around to see the girl there looking towards him, leaning on a wall as she sang. "Oh dream maker~ Tokoyami-kun, you heart, breaker~ Wherever you're going, I'm going your way~" Tokoyami walked closer, as the girl continued to sing enchantingly. "Two drifters~ Off to the see the world~ Do you want to see the world, with me Tokoyami-kun~?"

"It's you again...you controlled me...have you come back to do it again?"

Tokoyami pulled back and got in a defensive position, but the girl waved her hand.

"No, I'm currently not looking to take you over again."

"Then why are you here?"

The girl got off the wall, and leaned forward.

"Just to apologize, I'm sorry for controlling you. If it's any consolation, you're quite a nice yet oddly weirdly cute boy~?"

Despite being unsure of her, his face turned a little red at her sweet tone.

"Why did you do it?"

The girl turned her face to the side.

"Sometimes, you have to do things you don't like to protect those you love."

"You did it...to protect someone you love?"

"Sorry, I can't answer that." She however made it obvious with the sad look in her eyes. "Anyway, I'm glad you're okay. But, want my advice?"

"Advice on what?"

Tokoyami asked, the girl gave him a peace sign.

"Your Quirk."

"Why would you give me advice?"

Tokoyami demanded, the girl smiled.

"Because I did something to you, this will repay you and make you stronger, in the future~" Tokoyami furrowed his eyebrows as she winked at him. "It's powerful, your Quirk, very versatile, but if you yourself is weak, then your Quirk can be defeated. Maybe think of a combo between you and your Quirk. Just my thoughts is all. If I was weak, then my Quirk would be useless, so I made myself strong."

The girl turned around to walk away, but Tokoyami summoned Dark Shadow.

"What makes you think I'll let you leave?"

The girl turned her head towards him, and giggled.

"You currently can't beat me. You aren't strong enough yet."

"What makes you say-" Before he could finish, ethereal wires wrapped around his body, and Dark Shadow, forcing them down. "Okay, good point."

"Don't worry, my missions complete for now, I've been recalled." She walked closer to Tokoyami, and placed a hand to his face, stroking slowly. "Hehe, you truly are a weirdly cute boy. Always liked birds." Tokoyami watched as her lips lightly pushed against his cheek, kissing his cheek, his face turned into a blushing mess. "There, a sorry kiss from me. Well, goodbye Tokoyami-kun~"

The girl turned and walked, while he was still bound.

"Wait! What is your name!?"

The girl cocked her head back with a cheery smile on her face.

"Maybe I'll tell you next time~"

Tokoyami cracked an eyebrow.

"There's going to be a next time?"

The girl winked towards him, his feelings taking a hit from that.

"Do you want there to be a next time my chuunibyou boy?"

"W-Well...I don't know...you're very odd."

The girl giggled once more cheerily.

"So I've been told before. Well, bye~"

The girl skipped down the corridor, and by the time the wires were released, Tokoyami knew she was long gone.

He rubbed the place that she kissed, and thought about the cheek kiss once more, blushing even more.

Though she had made him do her bidding...he oddly was torn on if he should hate her, or feel worried for her considering what she said.

* * *

Kenji walked towards the stands after putting on another shirt, where Katsuki and the others were.

"Damn! That fight was so cool! I can't wait for my own! Though I'm fighting Yaoyorozu, I still can't wait for it either!"

Kirishima yelled, Kenji chuckled as Tokoyami raised his head curiously.

"Yes, Class President, that was an ingenious way to use your Quirk! I am quite happy and hope to see you in the fights!"

Iida said happily, Kenji smiling slightly.

"Yes, thank you very much Iida-san, and you as well Kirishima-san. Tokoyami-san also did very amazingly in the fight, I nearly lost due to his Quirk. With or without people controlling it, it was a very versatile Quirk, and holds a lot of potential for the future."

Tokoyami looked surprised Kenji mentioned him like that, but he was happy as well about it.

"Ken-chan, are you alright? After what happened that is."

Momo wondered and she was concerned for him so she had to bring it up to him, Kenji glanced at Tokoyami, and then nodded.

"Yes of course, nothing is holding me back~ I'm in the next round~ Don't worry about me Momo-chan, I'm all good~"

Kenji said, as he sat down, Tokoyami sitting beside him, Katsuki hopping onto his lap, and hugged around his neck.

"Good, I'm glad you're okay. But damn Ken, you are so awesome, you know that?"

"Just wait until our match Kacchan, I'll beat your butt~"

"I think it is the other way around."

Katsuki smirked out, gently kissing his cheek, and laid her head on his shoulder. Momo pushed closer, and sat beside him, while Shoto sat in front of him, looking back briefly to see Kenji smiling softly at her, which relieved her, so she faced the front.

"So, Deku-kun's fight next!"

"Yes…" Shoto cocked her head. "You know what his Quirk does, don't you? Shinso I mean. Along with Asui, and Jiro." Jiro and Tsuyu looked at one another, as Kenji smiled. "I thought that was the case. Care to share?"

Kenji shook his head.

"Sorry, I can't. If I did, that wouldn't be right for Shinso-san. It is his Quirk, and we were teammates, can't break the teammate code."

"He's right ribbit, we can't break that."

Tsuyu added, Jiro merely nodding.

"I see. I thought you'd say that, and that's okay, I don't mind. Though, Midoriya is going to be in trouble, from the paralysing...or control type Quirk that Shinso has. I just don't know how it activates."

Kenji was impressed that she knew that much already, though hadn't hit the nail completely on the head.

* * *

Then, as they talked, Hikari spoke up, hiding her feelings at the moment due to what she had seen.

[Sorry about the delay folks! Do not worry, everything is okay and now we can get onto the second round of the matches! First, we have the cute adorable nerdy type boy with a heart as big as a whale!] Kenji and the others sweat dropped at that analogy while Izuku wondered if he had a whale for a heart. [It is the boy with green hair, freckles, and a cutie pie from the Hero Course, Izuku Midoriya-kun!]

Fans began to cheer for Izuku as he walked out onto the field. Kenji felt eyes on him, so he turned to see Tsuyu looking towards him.

"Tsu-chan, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm good ribbit. But, about Shinso-chan's Quirk, I know we shouldn't of said anything, but I feel like this is going to be a tough match, and almost a guaranteed victory for Shinso-chan."

Kenji could see where Tsuyu was coming from, but he knew that it would have been wrong to say anything about it. So, he had to hope Izuku might know how to fight this. And if not, then he wouldn't hold Shinso accountable, as that's his Quirk.

"I don't know, anything could happen. Deku-kun might be able to get to Shinso-san before he could activate his Quirk. Or Deku-kun could have watched the Cavalry Battle, and deduced his Quirk and how it works. Deku-kun isn't an idiot, he knows what's what. If he can manage to figure out what the Quirk is though."

Tsuyu looked on as Hikari spoke up once more.

[Now, from big hearts to big questions. The boy with purple hair, sleepy eyes, and a cute expression on his face which makes me want to cuddle him!] Once again people sweat dropped. [It is the General Department Courses very own, Hitoshi Shinso-kun! Give a big hand to these two fighters!]

A round of applause went on from the ground, as Izuku nervously looks on towards Shinso. Shinso cast his eyes towards Kenji, and remembered what Kenji said once about annoying people to talk, and though what he thought of, he didn't believe was real, he knew what he would have to do to convince him to speak.

"You know, Mikami then, was pathetic."

Izuku stiffened, as Shinso mentally apologized to Kenji.

However, Katsuki heard what was being said, and she felt anger filling her body.

"Hey, did that bastard just call you pathetic?" Katsuki growled, while Kenji lowered his head. "Damn bastard, he's the pathetic one. Makes me wanna kick his teeth down his throat. I hope he makes it now so I can fucking kill him!"

Katsuki would have been more pissed, if Kenji wasn't stroking her hand with his own, connecting their fingers.

Then, Shinso continued, seeing Izuku's anger growing within his eyes, something that he wanted.

"He was rather clumsy during the fight, allowing Tokoyami to get that close. Then again, he is the famed Demon of the school, so it is to be expected that he would be quite pathetic."

Izuku's hands tightened, feeling the rage of what Shinso was saying.

Shinso saw it working as Hikari announced [Let the match begin!] and Izuku took a step forward.

"Ooh right, you're friends with the Demon. What do they call you...Demon Sympathizer or something? Is that right? Do you really sympathize with a Demon? Heh, I only used him for my own means to an end. And now that I'm in the final matches, I'll destroy him as well if I have too, by going through you."

Kenji saw that Izuku was becoming more and more angry by the second.

He also understood that Izuku was a person who would stick up for his friend.

But right now, what was about to happen, it was going to be a detriment to him all.

Izuku's rage reached its boiling point, and he got into a running motion as he spoke.

"You don't know anything about Ken-kun so shut-"

And then it happened.

Izuku, was frozen, like a statue.

His eyes whitened, and his body was simply that, stopped in time.

Shinso let off a secret smirked, and thought " _Gotcha._ " while Kenji lowered his eyebrows.

"Damn, seems like Shinso-san used the triggers of Deku-kun's life to get him to speak."

"Yes, ribbit. No different to the Cavalry Battle, though."

Kenji had to agree with Tsuyu on that matter.

It helped them there, now it was going to be Izuku's downfall.

"You're right, Tsu-chan. And now the match is...sorry Deku-kun..."

Kenji looked at the match, and saw Izuku just standing there.

[Wow! The match has just started, and Midoriya is already frozen in place! What's going on!? What's going to happen now?!]

Present Mic yelled out, while Momo's eyes went towards Kenji, who lowered his eyes.

She, seemingly had figured out what was going on.

So, she shared her thoughts, or tried to anyway.

"His Quirk..."

"Shinso-san's Quirk is very powerful." Kenji revealed to the others in the class as Izuku stood there motionless. "During the Entrance Exam...it's not really fair for Quirk users like that. Because that's when I first met Shinso-san. Technically, he could be as powerful as any of us in the Hero Course. In fact, he really should be in the Hero Course...but, because his Quirk isn't action based, and doesn't work on robots either..."

Momo furrowed her eyebrows.

"What happened during the Cavalry Battle, and what I'm seeing now, and what you just said then. I think I understand what his Quirk is."

Kenji guessed with her intelligence, and what she's seen, it would make sense for her to understand what the Quirk was, and how it worked.

"If you have Momo-chan, please don't spread it around. It was Shinso-san's decision to not tell others. If you've discovered why, then you'd understand why he wouldn't want to talk about his Quirk to others."

Momo could understand that, due to what she was thinking about at that moment in time.

"Yes of course, I'll respect that decision. It is a strong Quirk, but a weakness like that known, it is obvious why he keeps it hidden."

"Exactly, we all have weaknesses to our Quirk's. Some are less obvious than others. This one, needs a good mind to figure out, and now that Deku-kun is caught...ugh, I'm so sorry Deku-kun, I knew how you wanted to go further but..."

Kenji felt regretful. But, he was also happy for Shinso.

It was a fight between his old and new friend, and while he liked both of them, he just wished that they'd both do their best. And how Izuku wished to do his best as well. And now, he wouldn't be able to show that off.

Shinso flexed his arm backwards, while smirking at Izuku, who remained motionless. He was like a statue. Though Kenji did see small hints of movements. But that was because of him trying to stay still. No one would be able to stay still for so long.

"Turn around, and walk out of bounds."

Like a zombie, Izuku turned his body around slowly, and merely began walking away from Shinso who remained calm and collected.

The others in the stands were confused, while Kenji looked on with his head down.

" _Sorry Deku-kun, I guess we'll not have our fight. I don't know how he'd break out of it. Physical force...he could have seen that during the Cavalry Battle, when Iida-san was hit and broke out the spell, as it were. But, he's not going to be able to move. There's no way that he could do either. I'm trying to think of possibilities, but I can't think of any. If it was me...mind control, and physical force, I'd probably try my Quirk somehow, maybe blast out my Death Quirk on my hand, to cause me pain and snap me out, or use my Life Quirk to put a barrier in front of me, to not be able to move. Deku-kun...he'd be able to cause himself enough damage to snap out of it...but, he wont be able to move his fingers now..._ "

But then felt eyes on him, and looked towards that place, to see All Might looking towards him, and Kenji looked back at him with regret. And then he merely mouthed the word "Sorry." to All Might, All Might tossing his head downwards.

" _It seems that Young Midoriya is going to lose the battle. And he wasn't able to show off what he can do either. Damn it, it seems that he wasn't going to be able to do anything. I wish I could do something, but I really can't at all..._ "

All Might felt his rage at the situation.

However, he wouldn't be able to do anything at all.

Izuku's head felt like fog was there.

He couldn't think clearly.

But, he knew that he didn't want to lose.

There was just no way that he was going to lose.

Shinso on the other hand looked up to the stands to see his only friend, Kenji, giving him the thumbs up. Despite seeing Izuku going to lose, Kenji was happy for Shinso as well to win.

" _Come on...I have to...my head feels...so foggy...why can't I stop...I can't move...I can't do anything...why can't I do anything...I'm going to lose..._ "

Izuku, despite having a foggy mind, managed to think like that.

With each agonizing step, he hated that he wouldn't be able to get out of the control at all, hating what was going on.

As Izuku got towards the edge, Kenji suddenly felt something weird.

He couldn't explain it, but he felt like something...was happening.

Izuku's body...something about his Quirk, he couldn't put his finger on.

He hadn't felt anything like it before.

He also felt something flowing through his system as well.

He didn't understand it.

The new and powerful feelings that he was going through.

He just didn't know what was happening.

That's when he felt presences coming from an entrance way. Ghost like figures appeared at the entrance area, hidden in the shadows. But their eyes could be seen, Kenji leaning forward, and became wide eyed.

"What the hell are they!?"

Kenji couldn't believe it.

But, the others gave him a weird look.

"What are what?"

Katsuki demanded, looking towards the same place, but unlike Kenji, couldn't see anything.

"Yeah, what are you looking at Ken-chan?"

Momo questioned, as she took a glance, but couldn't see anything at all.

"What do you mean? The ghost thingies there!"

"The Ghost is right there Ken."

Kenji looked to see Toru from the side, her floating clothing who was cheerfully swaying away.

"N-Not Hagakure-san, and you really shouldn't call her a ghost Kacchan." Katsuki stuck out her tongue. "I meant...those things there...you can't see them? Right there, those eyes, and their...you have to see them. You can't miss them..."

Katsuki took one last look, but couldn't see anything at all.

"There's nothing there Ken, you're imagining things."

Kenji wasn't so sure.

He could see something there.

And they were looking right at Izuku.

He didn't get what it was.

But, Hikari also saw it as well, and chose not to say anything unlike the bewildered Kenji.

" _No one can see them...yet, I can see them...what are they exactly? Spirits...ghosts...is it because of my Life Quirk...my Death? Seeing dead people...ooh great, I'm the kid out of The Sixth Sense..._ " He cringed, taking a glance at the ghosts once more, as Izuku's foot slowly went towards the edge of the arena. " _But, there's something going on there. There has to be something going on with the ghosts there, I don't understand what it is though...what am I missing…? How can I see these people...what are these people…? Why does it feel like I'm looking at Deku-kun and All Might when they're not there...is it them...the Quirk...no, that's not possible...then again, with that Quirk, I've learned anything is possible..._ "

Then, as Kenji looked between them, he saw something very odd.

Izuku's fingers began to glow like they were going to be used. Then, ever so slightly, they hit one another, breaking as they did, but a large gust of wind erupted outwards and surrounded the stunned Shinso, and the stadium as a whole.

"But, that's impossible, he shouldn't of..."

Kenji looked towards the ghosts once more, and saw that they were fading. But, one of them looked towards Kenji, and he thought he heard the words "You'll understand one day." against his ear, as that one disappeared, it sounded like a woman's voice.

"My, Kenji-chan, you're smart. Explain how he got out of that ribbit."

Tsuyu questioned, with Kenji, the first time in a while, chuckled slowly.

"Well...I can't currently tell you how he did it. The only thing I can think of, which wouldn't really make sense is, if Deku-kun used his Quirk, and the wind, was strong enough to blow his fingers together. Other than that, I have no clue."

That's how Kenji saw it, without involving the ghosts.

That's the only other explanation that he could give.

"How!? How did you break out of my control!?"

Shinso yelled, seeing Izuku hold a hand to his mouth so he didn't say anything in the end.

Izuku looked towards Shinso, and closed his mouth fully so he didn't say anything.

Kenji smiled, glad that Izuku was able to use his head here, and not say anything at all.

Shinso watched on as Izuku took a stance towards him.

" _If I can get him to speak once more, then he's mine. I have to control him!_ " Shinso announced in his head, then turned towards Izuku. "Hey, speak to me. How did you do that? How did you get out of my control then?"

Izuku didn't answer, as he remembered when he did last time.

He wouldn't do that, as he suspected that's how Shinso's Quirk worked.

So, rather than speak, he ran forward towards Shinso, and grappled the young purple haired boy. Shinso's body was pushed backwards, skidding across the ground as well, so Shinso tightened his hand, and punched his fingers which bent them backwards.

Izuku bit his lip due to the pain he felt, but he backed off, as Shinso did a move Izuku had seen before.

Jumping upwards, Shinso spun around, and the used the force of the kick, slamming it against Izuku's body, his body receiving the kick, and his body was smashed onto the ground, Izuku's eyes widened in surprise.

Then, his eyes went towards Kenji who chuckled awkwardly.

"Ken-kun!"

Izuku yelled, as Shinso rushed closer, and did the same move, slamming it against Izuku's face, and pushed him backwards, Izuku's mouth released a bit of blood from the kick, Hikari's eyes widening upon realizing that what Shinso was doing, was using Kenji's movements with the jump and kick, it was a signature movement of Kenji.

" _Yes, that's right, they had been training. It seems that it has been paying off, he's managing to hold off Midoriya-kun quite well, that's quite the achievement on his part._ "

Hikari thought to herself, while watching on happily.

Ochaco and Iida looked towards Kenji with a WTF face, but he just pouted, and looked away.

"Hehehe...don't look at me please..."

"B-But, that's your movement..."

Ochaco spoke up, Kenji shrugged.

"Alright, I might have taught Shinso-san a few things."

"A few things?"

Iida brought up, as Izuku tried to grab Shinso, but Shinso flipped over Izuku's body, getting behind him, and spun around, kicking him in the side of his torso, his body going towards the side of the arena.

"Well, more than a few things."

Ochaco and Iida gasped, while Katsuki snickered at the sights.

Shinso tightened his hand.

"When he first taught me about this, I didn't think I would need it. But, thanks to Mikami, I will achieve my dream. Like him, I've always been considered evil, and everyone looks at me, like I am evil! But, I want to be a Hero too damn it! You've been blessed with a 'good' Quirk, while the rest of us like Mikami and I are always judged on what we're born with! We can't help what we've been born with damn it!"

Kenji's eyes lowered as Shinso rushed Izuku. Using what knowledge he had on fighting, he pivoted on one foot as Izuku tried to give him a non enhanced punch, and got to the side of him. Grabbing his wrist, and the back of his shirt, he used his other foot to trip Izuku and forced his body towards the ground.

Izuku saw that if he was slammed onto the ground, then he would be out of the match, and he couldn't have that happen.

So, he placed one of his non broken fingers outwards, and gives a hard flick.

From that, the air pressure smashed the ground apart, and blew them backwards through the arena.

"Damn, that's pretty smart Deku-kun."

Their bodies land on the ground on the other side, near the edge of the arena, where he turns to Shinso, who wasn't as used to it as Izuku was, and was in pain, so he saw his chance as well.

" _I'm sorry for what you've been through, but I have to put a stop to you now if I want to be a Hero too!_ "

Izuku screamed in his head.

In his pain, Shinso couldn't react as Izuku grabs Shinso's arms, and forced him towards the end of the arena. He tried to stay in, to fight, but he couldn't in the end, even as he gave Izuku a bloody nose, and his body ended up outside of the arena all together, Izuku panting as he raised his hand, All Might's eyes brimming with happiness, while Kenji smiled softy for the pair.

"Shinso-kun is out of bounds, Midoriya-kun advances to the next round!"

Cheers came from the crowd this time, while Kenji smiled at the sight. While he sad that Shinso lost, he was happy that Izuku won and as glad that they both managed to get a good hit in, it was a good match in Kenji's eyes.

"Fool, he's really aiming for the top."

"Yes, but now he's going to have to get past me, Kacchan. And I'm aiming for the top too."

Katsuki smirked at her boyfriend, and then towards Izuku.

"Yeah, that's right, you'll be facing him next. Don't hold back on him."

"Yeah, trust me Kacchan, I know what role I have to play now."

Katsuki nodded, as Shinso stood up.

His eyes fluttered, and then returned to Izuku. Izuku stood there, not really knowing what to say. But, Shinso's eyes lowered considerably, and then his eyes tossed to the crowd, to see Kenji giving him a calm and yet kind smile.

"Why do you want to be a Hero?" Izuku asked, gaining Shinso's attention. "What's driving you exactly?"

Shinso's eyes remained on Izuku's form for a little while, trying to understand himself.

But, he was having a hard time in dealing with what happened, and how his dream had been over before it could begin.

"...I'll be a Hero, you can't help what your heart longs for."

Izuku's eyes widened, as Shinso turned around and began walking away.

As he did, Kenji began hearing things from the crowd, something that he wished he would hear one day from others. But today, he was glad that Shinso was the one who earned their favour, it just made him all the more determined.

"Shinso-san! Shinso-san!"

Kenji called, Shinso stopping in his tracks.

"What?"

Kenji smiled wider, and pointed to the crowd.

"Can't you hear what they're saying about you?"

Shinso furrowed his eyebrows, as he listened intently.

"My, he's got such a cool Quirk. I wish I had it."

"Yeah, why's he not on the Hero Course? Doesn't make sense to me."

"Well, sometimes people slip through the cracks."

Kenji smiled upon hearing what they were saying and could see that even if not on his face, in his eyes, he felt, accepted for the first time in a long time. Kenji remembered that feeling with the class, and how he felt when he was fully accepted, and now that Shinso was as well, it just made his day to see what could happen for him in the future.

Shinso, continued to be surprised, however adopted a slight smile.

"I understand. Though I failed today, I'm not going to stop going for the top, and will get onto the Hero's Course. Midoriya, you'll best not make a mockery of my lose either, you'll be facing Mikami next, you better not hold back."

Izuku's eyes went towards Kenji who held a smile on his face.

But, it wasn't an ordinary smile, it was a smile of determination.

Izuku nodded his head.

"Yes, that's right, I wont give up now."

"Good." Shinso's eyes went towards Kenji. "Mikami, that also means one day, we'll have to have a battle, and I'll definitely defeat you as well."

"Heh, can't wait for the day Shinso-san."

Shinso slowly nods, as he walks off, renewed hope within his heart.

Izuku then walked off the stage, to go and get himself healed. Kenji also noticed All Might going off as well, so he expected something between the two of them as well, so he stayed out of it for the most part.

* * *

With Grim Reaper, and Himiko, the pair watched as Shinso walked away.

"My, those two matches were awesome! Kenji-kun and now this Midoriya is advancing and now the sons will be fighting in the places of the Dad's...well All Might isn't his Dad but Father figure and all...either way! Life and Death vs One For All! But Dad, why did you stop me from chasing down that person with the wire thingy's?"

"Because, you wouldn't of been able to find her, neither would I. By the time I noticed she was there, she already was gone."

Himiko cocked her head.

"Do you know who that girl is then?"

"I do, she is being used by someone I truly revile."

Himiko furrowed her eyebrows.

"I see, I see...so, who is she? A friend of yours?"

"A friend...well, lets say that I know who she is, and she's someone that I...more importantly, her Quirk has come along very well, she has grown very strong. To be able to control someone like that, even allowing her controlled target to say what she wants them to say, must be a technique she's developed."

"Yeah, she's like a brain-washer~ Hey, is that why you want Shinso down there?"

"Hmmm, their Quirk's seem similar, but different at their core. She controls them like a puppet, he can control them without having to touch them like she does. Their Quirk's are quite unique, and while she's strong, Shinso's Quirk is equally as useful. But, there are ways to get around her Quirk, it all depends on the situation. Remember, all Quirk's have some kind of flaw to them, even All Might's Quirk does as well. Also, unlike Shinso, she has to knock out her target before taking full control over their bodies. Though she can control single limbs, like arms and legs without knocking them out, she can even activate someone's Quirk without knocking them out, but it is stamina heavy so she can't continuously do it as well. For now though, it seems that she has scurried off back to her Master. Damn bastard."

Himiko sensed that there was more to it than he was saying and wondered what he was thinking right now.

* * *

Back with Kenji, he noticed Shoto getting up as well as Sero.

"Ooh my, it's your match, isn't it?" Sero, and Shoto both incline their heads to Kenji. "Well, good luck to both of you, I'm sure you'll have a great match!"

"Ehehehe, my chances of winning are low..."

"Thank you, Mikami-kun. I'll be back soon."

Kenji smiled, and waved them off, as Katsuki snickered.

"Poor bastard is going to be slaughtered by Icy Hot bitch."

"You don't know that Kacchan."

Katsuki rolled her eyes, giving off a sly smile.

"I do know that though. She's got the powers of fire, and ice at her disposal, and he's got...tape. Okay, you tell me what he could do to actually defeat her."

Kenji got to thinking while the others listened in carefully, fully aware of what kind of skills Kenji had, and what he could do with them as well, and his intelligent mind, and wondered if they could subconsciously get some info on fights for Shoto should they come up against her, Iida being one of them as he would have to face her next.

"Well, he could grab her with the tape, and fling her out of the ring, he could use his tape to latch onto different objects, and swing around the battlefield, and surprise attack her. He could cover her eyes with his tape, so she doesn't know where he's going to be so couldn't hit, and while she's freezing, or burning, the tape off, he could launch an attack against her, and smack her out of the ring. He could-"

"Okay, never mind Ken, I suppose you would be able to come up with plans, I still think that Icy Hot bitch is going to win."

"Even if she does, I'm sure Sero-san is going to do his best. Win or lose, I'm sure he'll do well."

Katsuki grabbed Kenji's face, and pushed it against her chest, making his cheeks burn red.

"You just keep your head there."

"Is it necessary to do that though...?"

Momo spoke while her cheeks were red.

"Maybe you'll do it one day with Ken Jugs, I'm fine with you, mostly."

Katsuki's head laid on top Kenji's head, as they waited for the next match.

* * *

Walking down the corridors, Shoto thought about the matches she had watched. The fight with Kenji and Tokoyami, how he managed to save Tokoyami and get a victory, and how Izuku managed to break out of control from Shinso as well.

She knew that next, after Sero, she'd be facing one of them, and honestly, she didn't know which one...no, she knew she didn't want to fight Kenji. Not because she didn't think she could take him. But because she didn't want to harm him, after what had happened, and what she heard about with his sister.

As she walked towards the entrance, she came across someone that she really didn't want to come across.

And that person was Endeavour.

"Shoto, why are you refusing to use my Quirk?"

Shoto didn't listen and began walking.

Endeavour, not having any of it, folded his arms, and put on a more gruff voice.

"If you had used the power of your left side, then you could have won the first two rounds with ease-"

As Endeavour spoke, he felt a chill down his spine.

He looked around and saw in the shadows, a figure, and knew from the cape, it was Reaper, fear washing over his face something that Shoto didn't notice.

"Is that all you have to say to me you bastard? I'll advance and win this, only using Mom's Quirk. I wont give you the pleasure of seeing me use yours...No, Mikami-kun said it best, it isn't your Quirk, it's mine, and I refuse to use it to satisfy you."

Shoto demanded, as she continued walking.

Endeavour tightened his hands.

"If you keep thinking like that, then you'll lose to that boy, Mikami. He'll surpass you, is that what you want?"

Endeavour tried his best to 'encourage' her, remembering what Reaper did, and wanted Shoto to be stronger, and also was minding that Reaper was watching him as well.

But, Shoto came back with a counter argument.

"Why don't you just burn him to try and kill him if you're so worried...oh wait, you've already done that." Endeavour's eyes blazed furiously, but Shoto didn't care at all, and continued walking away. "You say what you want, Mikami-kun spoke the truth about you before, you are a bully. You even punch kids to satisfy yourself. He defended me, from you, without even realizing I was there. He's shown me more affection than you ever did. He's given me, more than you ever could. He's been there for me, on many occasions, and carried my burdens as well. You call him Demon, I compare him to an Angel."

Endeavour's eyes rapidly blink, and he began to understand something that even Shoto might not even realize.

"Shoto...the way you speak about him...how you've been acting. Do you have feelings for that boy? Are you in love with that boy?"

Shoto paused her body, and looked back towards Endeavour with a hard face.

"I feel, what I want to feel. If I do or don't, isn't your concern. And if I did, you wouldn't stand in my way."

She threatened, and walked off, leaving Endeavour to contemplate what she just said.

Reaper then walked towards Endeavour, and placed a cold hand on his shoulder, the man freezing in place with fear.

"That wasn't nice Endeavour, you weren't trying to discourage her from pursuing my child, were you?"

Endeavour's breaths turned into flames, but Reaper ran his Death through the breath flames, and killed them off.

"Reaper..."

"I'm telling you, get in their way...and your life wont be pleasant. As I said, always watching now Endeavour, don't forget my presence. Also, that little speech towards your daughter, you have to be a good man, if you keep being bad, remember what happened before, will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you."

Reaper's hand left Endeavour's shoulder, and he spun around...

To see nothing.

He was gone, and left Endeavour shaking a little bit.

* * *

In the stadium, Kenji and the others wait for the match to begin. Izuku walked towards the others sat in their booth, where Kenji smiles.

"Well done Deku-kun, what a fight that was."

Izuku stroked the back of his head sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah, I managed to win somehow."

"Yes, you even broke through Shinso-san's control, must be because of the ghosts help then, right?"

Izuku gasped as Kenji passed that off casually.

Izuku had to wonder what Kenji knew, and how he knew it as well.

Even he didn't fully understand what had happened.

"Tch, Ken. There were no ghosts, it was your cute brain trying to rationalize what Deku is, which is pretty impossible, because he's quite indescribable."

"Maybe so Kacchan~"

Kenji chuckled, kissing the top of Katsuki's head as she snuggled against his body from her lap. Izuku watched on, still unsure of what Kenji actually saw, and knew that he would have to speak to him later.

For now, he was waved over by Ochaco, and Iida, so he walked towards them, and sat down beside Ochaco.

Then Shoto, and Sero came onto the field. As they did, Kenji noticed something with Shoto, and felt a deep sense from her immediately.

"She's so sad right now..."

"Hmmm? Why say that Ken-chan? She seems okay to me."

Momo hummed, Kenji shook his head.

"I just feel a deep sadness from Todoroki-san right now, I wonder what happened to make her feel like that?"

"Probably looked in the mirror and thought "Damn, I can't win against Bakugo for Ken's hand as she's more beautiful and better than I am, I can't have him, I'm depressed now." or something like that."

Katsuki smirked out, Tsuyu placing a finger to her mouth and tilted her head.

"Maybe she thought "I want to fight Bakugo-chan so I can marry Kenji-chan already, and have him as my cute husband ribbit." ribbit."

Katsuki's hand tightened, and aimed a death glare for Tsuyu. But Tsuyu remained calm and composed as always.

"Maybe she's thinking "I hate that frog bitch from our class so much and I hope she gets what's coming to her in the long run! I'll freeze and burn her at the same time!" how about that!?"

Tsuyu merely replies "Ribbit." which antagonizes her even more.

However, Hikari's passionate voice then comes through the speaker.

[Now! We've got our second matches! First, we've got the boy who has cute elbows, and kinda reminds me of a cheeky monkey with the adorable grin that he's got going on. From the Hero Course, we've got Hanta Sero-kun! Rejoice everyone and cheer for this young man!]

The crowd began cheering as Sero stretched his arms out in front of him.

Shoto on the other hand looked towards the stands were Kenji was, and saw his smile.

Something about his smile, made her wonder about many different things.

Hikari then spoke up once more.

[Is it hot? Is it cold? Ooh no, it has to be the girl with red, and white hair! The girl who can freeze your body and warm your heart, and is also a candidate as Kenji's future wife, so I'm personally hoping she marries him soon~ She's also got here on special recommendation so she's very talented, and skilled! It's the Hero Courses very own, Shoto Todoroki-chan!]

Katsuki's eyes blaze, turning to Kenji as people began clapping for Shoto.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR MOTHER KEN!?"

"Hehe, maybe she wants lots of grandchildren, I don't know, you'd have to ask her~"

Katsuki huffed, and muttered "I'd be his wife before that Icy Hot bitch.", scowling as she clung to Kenji's body.

[Okay, now it is time for the match, to begin!]

"Though I have no chances of winning...I'd rather not lose!"

Sero, who was stretching before, suddenly throws his elbows forward, entangles around Shoto, and drags her body very fast towards the edge of the ring.

"See Kacchan? I told you."

Katsuki shakes her head at Kenji who sticks out his tongue.

As she goes towards the edge of the ring, Kenji notices a change within her area, how cold she was becoming. The ground below her began to freeze as well. And that's when Shoto's eyes go towards Sero instantly.

"I'm sorry about this."

Using her ice powers, she freezes herself to the ground, and shoots out the ice straight for Sero.

Because of the speed, and power, Sero didn't have any chances to get away, and the ice fully wraps around the young man's body, but the ice doesn't stop there, as it freezes upwards, creating a giant ice wall, which went near the stands as well, Izuku and Ochaco along with Iida back away from the ice which nearly impaled them.

Kenji looks on, and then stands up, grabbing some of the ice, and breaks off an icicle, and begins licking it.

"Ugh, Ken, don't lick that."

"But, her ice is very nice to lick. Haven't you licked her ice before? It's really nice. I love licking Todoroki-san's ice."

Katsuki's lips curl upwards, and becomes a light hearted smirk.

"Damn Todoroki, look at that ice...shit, she's strong."

"Yeah, but she's reached her natural limit." Kenji divulged, sitting back down with Katsuki hopping onto his lap. "Her body can only take so much before she begins to freeze. She could offset it with her fire Quirk, but she doesn't like using that."

As Kenji said, Shoto had reached her natural limit with that big attack. However, because of that, she froze the tape around her, and with a test of strength, she merely shatters the ice, as the others look on, baffled, and even a little frightened of the young ice fire girl now.

With Sero fully frozen, and Midnight half frozen, the young woman's body shakes from the coldness, looking towards the frozen Sero.

"S-Sero-kun, c-can you fight anymore…?"

"A-Are you k-kidding?! O-Obviously not..."

The poor boy shivered, while Hikari watched on. Her eyes cast downwards, and to the path in the wall and saw Endeavour stood there, and realized what that attack was about or rather, who that attack was internally for.

"Sero-kun has been immobilized, Todoroki-chan advances to the second round!"

Midnight announces while trying to break free of the ice that was entangled around half of her form, to the crowds relief that it was over.

However, the crowd, seeing Sero's bravery and how he tried his best even in the face of overwhelming odds, began shouting "Nice try!" towards him, which Kenji thought was a nice little thing to do for him.

However, as Shoto walked forward, Kenji saw within her eyes, that she was upset about something, and he didn't like seeing her like that, and could only guess that Endeavour was involved somehow, but how that was, he didn't know.

Shoto's hand touched Sero's body and she began melting the ice, apologizing to the young man, while her anger was directed towards someone else.

Kenji though, could feel her deep sadness, which in turn, made him sad as well for her.

But, the next match was coming soon and he had to wait for that, and his own in the future.

* * *

In a darkened area, the young girl lowered her head in front of her Master.

"Master...I tried to make Kenji release his Death, but it seems that I could only do that at the end..."

The man shook his head.

"Don't worry my girl, you did rather well to be able to hold off the Number Two and Three Hero's, you've come along way. He also seemed to realize it as well, and hopefully is being steered into my direction and I will welcome him with open arms. The world is rejecting him, but I wont, and will accept all he has to offer in our world."

"Master, Kenji is...is it..."

The girl seemed unsure about something.

But the man waved her off.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him, as he becomes my ideal successor, he's already on his way. Strong, smart, and resilient as well. It's only a matter of time before I make the move to bring him to our side. Just need a little more observation, and his skills being tested. But, don't worry, I wouldn't want to disrupt this tournament, it seems it will strengthen him quite well."

The young girl bowed her head, and released a breath, a disheartened breath at that.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So yeah, Kenji vs Tokoyami happened, and we found out more about the girl who appeared during the USJ, and some of what her Quirk can do. Though even when she powered Tokoyami, Kenji powered through, saved him, and managed to edge out a victory, and even after all this time, we learn that it was in fact Tokoyami who had voted for Kenji to be the Class President, having an unexpected history with him. Also, seems that the girl has a soft spot for Tokoyami, or likes flirting/teasing people, or it could even be both~ Though she did give advice to Tokoyami, so she's not all bad, more of her story shall be revealed later on. Izuku and Shinso then had their match, Shinso showing a small bit of what he can do with his power, and even some of the training he's had with Kenji, also Kenji even seeing the pass possessors of One For All. Finally, Shoto vs Sero happened, but not before Endeavour spoke a little bit to her, and realized that she might just have a love for Kenji.**

 **Next chapter, is going to be a major Kenji x Momo part, it might even lead to Momo pulling ahead of the others, along with Katsuki vs Ochaco, and some others as well, even Tsuyu and Jiro's fights happen next chapter where they'll have some fun moments, so look forward to them, and until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	18. The first round part two!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, Shinso learned a bit from Kenji and we'll see more of it in the future. Yeah, I could see Shoto doing things like that. Yes, when they fight, it is going to be quite eye opening for both of them, and yeah, that's Izuku for you, he does learn and has been watching Kenji. Kenji vs Shoto, yeah, maybe it could be like that. Yeah, she needs to see what she is attaching her wires too. If she can't then it would be difficult. That would be pretty cool. Yeah, the fights I think are gonna be quite cool. Momo's got some ideas, and Tsuyu, she's definitely got some ideas. Jiro's got a funny moment in this chapter. Yeah, maybe it could happen like that~**

 **Striker Studios; Thanks very much! It seems that she is like that with Tokoyami huh. And yeah, I'm gonna try and make then dynamic and fun.**

 **Vizard Masky; Well, lets say something might happen soon. And yeah they are terrible to him, it's what has shaped Kenji, and how the MHA world kinda works, take Shinso for an example and how people treated him. And thanks!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yeah, it surely is. Ah, I looked that up, and I can see that~**

 **weslyschraepen; Yeah perhaps.**

 **blazingpheonix123; Thanks very much! Yeah, the rounds are gonna be quite fun and interesting. Hehe, yeah, he thought that but Tokoyami set the record straight. She surely is yeah~ Midnight is fun though~ I guess yeah~ No, that wasn't Reaper, that was someone else, Reaper didn't have anything to do with the girl. And thanks!**

 **The Storm Master 567; Thanks very much! He did yeah, and yeah, don't worry, I've got something planned for the crowd. Yeah, basically that's the reason, they both are connected to life, and Kenji death as well. Even Kenji joked that he's like the kid from Sixth Sense. Ooh they surely do yeah. Hehe, that's Katsuki for you. I thought she would, she's got a close bond with Kenji now. Yeah, that fights next chapter, and it is going to be rather telling and emotional, at least I think it will be. Yeah, they have had that, but Monoma is still Monoma so, yeah~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! He was yeah, but they both came at one another rather well. She did yeah, she's quite dangerous. Yeah, he surely does. She seems to like him at least. He is yeah, Shinso's gonna be appearing more through the story, and we'll get some cool moments with him. She did yeah, she does like Kenji a lot, and wouldn't allow him to be insulted by Endeavour. And yeah, they surely were huh.**

 **MDNick; Thanks very much! Yeah, I like answering reviews. Yeah, the world, at least the japan since we usually just see that, is flawed. People with stronger Quirk's are praised, while discrimination can happen for people with 'evil' Quirk's like with Kenji and Shinso, and people with weak Quirk's, well they are just bystanders most of the time, and have ordinary jobs. I have to say that the author of MHA did do a good job showing the flaws, and acknowledges some real life stuff through his work. It's one of the reasons why I like MHA so much.**

 **Ragna; Thanks for the suggestions! Yeah, hardest fight ever lol.**

 **Guest007; Thanks very much! Yeah, maybe he will~ No, it isn't an annoying question, and I am thinking about it. Some from 1B I'm thinking about like Itsuka, and Ibara perhaps. There are some others that would be pretty cool.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, maybe she could do something like that, it would be pretty cool to me. And yeah, that would be pretty cool.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, she's gonna be involved somehow. And that would be pretty cool combination between them. Yeah, in the game she can, in canon it hasn't been shown. It would be cool if she could do that. But for now, we haven't a clue at all. Maybe they needed it for a stealth mission or something.**

 **Guest 3; Seems to be~ That's Tsu for you~**

 **Guest 4; She would be, and Tomura would love that, maybe even get Kenji to join that way.**

 **Guest 5; That would be pretty cool. I think the story might end that way, canon story, if not with Bakugo's kid, but his own many if they do a skip ahead to the future.**

 **Guest 6; Maybe it could be an advancement of her Quirk in the future if she can't. They've been shown to strengthen their Quirk, and if she can copy peoples appearance with their blood, why not their Quirk's as well?**

 **TheLoneHero17; Could be~**

 **Guest 7; Yeah, that would be a pretty cool idea to do. And yeah, they probably did. That would be pretty cool! Thank for the suggestion! Funny nicknames.**

 **Amatayomi; Yeah, they probably would be like that~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Hehe, she surely does huh. Yeah, it seemed that if it carried on, Kenji could have been in more trouble. That's Mei for you~ She is yeah, she's quite strong, or rather she's good at playing others off against one another. Recovery Girl and Kenji had a little good back and forth. Yeah, Tokoyami and Kenji now are quite good friends after clearing up that misunderstanding. He is yeah, thanks to that girls help. Yeah, he put some of those moves to good use, and he'll do more in the future. He did yeah, we'll see more of that in the future. Maybe it was~ Yeah, they were quite shocked huh. Indeed, she's got a good Quirk, but with some flaws that can be exploited as well. She basically did, and Tsuyu doesn't take crap it seems. Well, I'm glad that you are~ Eeh, no she wont be. Yeah, they'll be having their fight next chapter. Yeah, even if he is Monoma, and lets being superior and all, he sees Kenji in a different light, having somewhat walked in his shoes for a little while. Yeah, maybe they could do something like that, it could be good~**

 **Guest 8; Yeah, I could see that happening. That would impress Katsuki if that happened, thanks for the idea!**

 **AlphaOmega; He surely was yeah, he didn't hold back. He did yeah, seems like they accomplished their task to make Kenji use his Death. Maybe it is, maybe that's a misdirect~ Who knows~ But she does seem to have a soft spot for Tokoyami, she did say she likes birds, so she might like his facial features~ Thanks! Yeah, maybe he has met them before, we'll have to wait, and see~ It was quite awkward for him huh. Though he was glad with what happened regardless.**

 **Guest 9; Yeah, that would be pretty cool. And yeah, that sounds pretty good to me, thanks for the ideas!**

 **Guest 10; Yeah, that would be pretty cool, I do like Negima. It could be fun exploring that aspect, and cool pactio/harem partners~ Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Anonymous; Thanks very much! Yeah, they had a cool fight, and she does have a strong Quirk huh. Eeh, him, and others, it's a mixture of a few things. He very much can yes. You never know, they might become a couple. And your points are valid. He did yeah, they had met, and Kenji managed to help him out it seems~ Yeah, they'll be great friends~ He surely did yeah, and you never know with Kenji~**

 **ClyxicRyse; Yeah, it's crazy lol~**

 **Neonlight01; No worries. Yeah, Reaper explained she's got a Quirk kinda like Shinso's, but works differently. She does yeah, you never know, it could be. If anything, she seems to like him anyway, she said she likes birds, and he has a birds head, so maybe that's why. Or maybe it is another reason, we'll have to wait and see. He doesn't no, and Tokoyami is a cool character. Thanks! Glad you did! He did yeah, Shinso tried his best, and while he didn't win, he was acknowledged by a few people. Shoto did yeah, seems like she's grown to have feelings for him~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The first round part two!**

After witnessing the match between Shoto, and Sero, or more like, a one sided fight, the arena got cleared of the ice, and then the next match that was being held was Iida, vs Mei Hatsume, a member of the support course.

However, as the ice was cleared, and Iida left to go for his fight, Shoto came back to the others, and merely sat down beside Kenji. Katsuki rolled her eyes, and just cuddled against Kenji, wanting to feel his body even more.

"Hey, Todoroki-san, are you alright? You feel..."

"I feel, what?"

Shoto quizzed, as her eyes turned to him.

Kenji didn't know how to say it, he didn't want to stir old feelings, but he also was concerned for her, and wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"I don't know...you feel sad, do you feel sad right now?"

"I feel...Endeavour talked to me, and said something's that I didn't want to hear. I acted unnecessarily towards Sero-san, it was shameful for me to do something like that. I have to...I have to do something..."

Kenji placed a hand on top of her head, and lightly petted her head. Her eyes widened lightly, but then accepted the pat, as she felt good from that pat alone, and she decided to merely lay her head on his shoulder.

"Icy Hot..."

Katsuki growled, but Kenji shook her head.

"Kacchan...it's okay."

He spoke soothingly, as Kenji's head continued petting Shoto's head, which seemed to sooth her from the anger that she felt for Endeavour beforehand.

This time, it seemed serious, so Katsuki didn't say anything and allowed it to happen, for the moment anyway.

While waiting, Kenji noticed that Momo seemed to be thinking a little too much about her match. He knew her personality and how she would approach the match, and he was certainly voting for her to win.

But, he didn't know if she would be able to keep her nerves calm for the duration of the fight, and before it, the build up.

"Hey Momo-chan, are you okay?"

Momo, turning towards Kenji, merely nodded her head.

"Y-Yes, I'm very well Ken-chan. Don't worry about me. I'm, just psyching myself up for the upcoming match against Kirishima-san. That's all, I promise."

Though she said that, Kenji wasn't so sure honestly.

Watching her with nerves wasn't what he wanted to see. Or rather, he wanted Momo to relax. But, by him telling her to relax, he didn't know if that was going to be counter productive or not, he just didn't know.

"I see. Well, don't sweat it Momo-chan, just do your best. That's all anyone can ask, right?"

Momo showed a nervous smile on her face, she didn't know what else to say.

Seeing her nerves, he didn't want to press it anymore, so he changed the subject, his head going towards Izuku.

"S-So, the Support Class girl, is she any good?"

Kenji asked Izuku who sat nearby, who leaned backwards to speak with him, while Katsuki casually laid her head on his shoulder, sat on his lap.

"She's very smart. She has all of this cool tech, she even allowed me to use some for the Cavalry Battle. I'm sure that she'll put up a good fight against Iida-kun. Iida-kun also will be able to use his Quirk to fight rather well as well. Don't you think so Ken-kun?"

"Well, yeah, he's very fast, so he should be able to use his Quirk to get the drop on her, probably. Though, depending on what kind of tech she has, it is going to be highly difficult for her to win the fight."

"Yeah...But, Hatsume-san is very good."

"I heard that she was crazy~" Toru spoke up happily. "She also seemed to be crazy during the fights. She was shouting about her babies, and whatever that means~ Speaking of babies, I actually have thought about-"

"Ghost!"

"-nothing at all~" Toru finished off, seeing Katsuki's annoyed eyes. "Anyway Kenji-kun, who's gonna win? You can tell can't you?"

Kenji blinked, and then looked down towards the area that would be the fight, and he wondered that himself.

"W-Well, I can guess based on what I know yeah but I don't know for certain. And I don't know about Hatsume-san's inventions, so I wouldn't be able to tell you one way or another."

Toru pouted lightly.

"Mouuu, you must have an idea..."

"W-Well, I'd say Iida-san probably. But, I don't know about Hatsume-san, that's all I can say right now Hagakure-san."

Kenji gave his honest opinion, Katsuki snickered.

"Well, it doesn't matter about this match. My match is last, with the Minion." Ochaco stiffened. "Minion, you and I, are going to be fighting. Then Ken and Deku are going to be fighting. I suppose the girlfriends would fight first before their boyfriends."

""WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?""

Izuku and Ochaco blushed brightly, Katsuki rolling her eyes.

"It is obvious, that's about it. Minion x Deku, seems good to me. Have fun with one another you weird pairing. At least Ken and I make sense, unlike you and Deku. I mean, the pink cheeks and the green hair, what weird children you'd have. At least ours would have cool Quirk's, Exploding Death, or Living Explosions. That would be cool. Yours would be...floating strength...maybe...who cares."

Ochaco's eyes fluttered, while Izuku played with his fingers nervously.

"Kacchan, you can't force it. When they want to reveal their feelings, they will do."

"Ken-kun!"

"Mikami-kun!"

Izuku and Ochaco complained while blushing, unable to look at one another.

"What? Did I misread it?"

"No, you were right Kenji-chan, they want to be with one another, and haven't said anything about it yet ribbit."

Tsuyu butted in, causing Izuku and Ochaco to look away from one another with their faces redder by the second.

Getting back to the fights at hand, Iida walked onto the field, as did Mei, and she was decked out in a lot of different types of equipment. Kenji looked between them, and saw how determined Iida looked, and Mei, well she didn't seem that interested in the fight itself, rather her eyes kept going towards the people viewing the fights.

[And now! We're beginning the fourth round! First of all, we've got one of, the Vice Presidents of Class 1A, the man with engines on his legs, cool looking glasses, and someone that can run like Sonic, somewhat! He's from the Hero's Course, and his name is Tenya Iida-kun! Give him a big hand everyone!]

The people around began to start clapping their hands together, and cheered for Iida, as he strapped something onto his back. They looked like metal wings, with propulsion's on the ends of them, and having some metal brace on his legs as well, Kenji humming in genuine curiosity.

"Those seem cool, and on his legs as well, what are they?"

Mina excitedly said, Kenji furrowing his eyebrows.

"Probably, on his legs, those are to help increase his mobility somewhat, and the jet like things on his back, probably give him a boost in speed perhaps, or maybe it is something that could stop him from falling over so easily."

Mei's ears twitched, and within the next second, she uses her weirdly designed shoes to blast off from the stage, towards Kenji and the others, and got right in his face, making him cringe at the sight of the young girls wondrous eyes on his form.

"Hey you, smart guy!"

"G-Geez...y-yes Hatsume-san?"

Kenji felt a little worried about this girl.

He didn't even know why she was there. Did she hear him? He didn't know. But, he didn't know her Quirk. He didn't know if she could hear things from afar, maybe that's what the Quirk was, or that's what he thought about anyway.

"You were talking about my babies, weren't you!?"

Kenji recalled that he was told about her calling her inventions, 'babies', so he nodded his head.

"Your babies...erm, if you mean your gadgets, then yes, I was talking about them…is there anything wrong with that...Hatsume-san?"

He asked with a cautious face, Mei however thrusted her hands forward wonderfully, and held them out towards Kenji.

"So, you like them right!? I heard from Midoriya, you like inventing things too, don't you!?"

"I've, made a few things, yes. But that's..."

"Hohoho, check out my babies in action white and black hair~"

Mei jumped down away from them, as Kenji tilted his head.

"She's a very perculiar person...I kinda like it."

"Well, you do like crazy girls so...ribbit."

Katsuki's murderous eyes went towards Tsuyu, but Tsuyu remained her usual self, which pissed Katsuki off even more.

[Now that she's returned to the field, we have the pink haired, crazy looking inventor girl that is also a girl that has already stolen my heart with her weird ways and could be apart of my sons harem~ From the Support Course. Everyone, give a hand to Mei Hatsume-chan!]

Once again, the crowd began to cheer for Mei, while she looked around, bobbing her head along happily, Katsuki seething with rage, muttering "That damn woman is truly forcing my hand." Kenji tilting his head, not sure what Katsuki meant by that.

However, Midnight, as she was judging the two, saw the gadgets on Iida, and walked closer to the young man.

"I am sorry Iida-kun, but you cannot wear that for the matches."

"B-But, why can't I?"

"Those who use equipment needed to get it approved by sending in a form first."

Iida gasps, and puts his hands forward swiftly.

"I forgot about that!" Quickly, he bows his body, while Kenji snickers at the sight. "I am so sorry about that! I apologize! Even though she is from the Support Course, she said that she wanted to fight fairly with me! So, she gave me this equipment! I did not think I could ignore her fighting spirit!"

Kenji looked baffled, as he saw Mei turning to the side slyly.

" _Yeah...she lied to him...poor dude, she's gonna be using him now for their fight...though why she is, I have no idea..._ "

He thought to himself, seeing the reactions Mei was giving. Midnight though seemed rather, enthusiastic about what had happened, twitched her body around and then slapped her whip down onto the ground.

"Yes! I shall allow this!"

Kenji had to admit that Midnight was rather lax about what she allowed, and didn't allow either.

"Does she just allow everything then?"

Katsuki muttered as Kenji chuckled light heartedly.

"Well, she's very...erm, passionate about the fights, and Iida-san's...courage I guess."

Kenji didn't know how else to put it. But, he was happy to see another match anyway, and he had to admit, whatever Mei's intentions were, they were going to have a good match to see with what her inventions could actually do.

[Erm well...either way!] Hikari began. [The fourth match, has begun! Please go forward together, and show us what you have got you guys, and girls! I am sure that you'll do a fine job at what is happening right now!]

As soon as it was announced, Iida took off running, as Mei adjusted the mic that was attached to her helmet she wore, going right by her mouth. Her eyes danced with happiness, while looking towards a certain part of the arena.

"Isn't the acceleration amazing Iida-kun!? That's only expected! Those leg parts are helping the wearers movements along!" Iida got close as her eyes brimmed happily. "And I..." From her backpack, two metal wires came out, propelling her into the sky, Iida tripping over one of the wires, as she continued. "...can evade easily thanks to my hydraulic attachments!"

Kenji watched as Iida went skidding down towards the ground. But, then the device on his back activated, and blew out some air, so he didn't fall down, and he spun around, heading for Mei once more.

However, once more, she used her wires to dodge Iida's attempts to push her out of the area, and he nearly tripped once more.

"The auto-balancer is equipped with a 32 axis giro sensor!" Iida went into a spin, going near the edge, but somehow managed to pull it back, Kenji humming to himself. "It will sure keep the the wearer from falling over unless the wearer wants too!"

The girl with pink hair announced once more, her eyes going towards a certain part. Kenji followed with her eyes, to see that the support companies were watching, and it clicked within his head what she was doing.

"Aah well, seems that this match isn't going to be all that serious."

"Why say that Ken-chan?"

Momo inquired, the boy pointing to the side as Iida came to a stop.

"She's trying to impress the support companies, probably so she can get funding or something for her...as she calls them, babies. Though it isn't a bad motivation, I bet she probably could have knocked Iida-san out of the match now if she wanted too. She just wants to show off her gadgets, even the ones she gave Iida-san. Poor guy, he's her unwitting Pawn during all of this."

Izuku watched as Mei's shoes opened up at the sole, and then she was propelled into the air, as Iida tried to grab her. She flew overhead, her hands in the air, and he could see what Kenji meant about all of this.

"Yeah, I think you're right Ken-kun, she doesn't seem that interested in the battle."

"What do you think of the lightness!?"

Mei announces happily, landing on the ground and skidded.

Iida once more turns towards her, allowing his engines to burst a little bit. However, Mei turned around and pulled out a gun like device, shooting out a net, which entangled around Iida, pulling him backwards and then he landed on the ground, struggling to get out of the net, as she held up the gun like device, blowing at the tip of it.

"A capture gun used against Villains! Who developed all these items?!" Mei raises her hands into the sky, and happily announces, sparkles going off around her body. "It was me, Mei Hatsume! The choice is clear! Mei Hatsume! Mei Hatsume! Mei Hatsume!"

Her announcements kept going as Iida struggled to get out of the net that she used against him.

Kenji and the others watched for ten minutes as Iida tried to fight her, but she was more interested in her gadgets, more than anything else, especially the tournament.

Then, she simply walked to the edge, and stepped out of the arena, sweat glistening her cheeks.

"I have nothing else to say."

Iida, finally realizing what was going on, tightened his hands together, and angrily stared at the young woman.

"You tricked me!"

Mei, slyly, turned to the side.

"I'm sorry, I did trick you. I used you."

"I hate you!"

Iida yelled, but Mei didn't seem to care at all, and walked off.

Iida was left standing there, not sure what the hell he was supposed to say now, he didn't even know what to do. Even though Midnight called "With Hatsume-chan leaving the ring, the winner is Iida-kun!" he didn't even know what he was supposed to think. He wanted to win fair and square, but this wasn't that at all.

* * *

After the match with Iida, and he was off the field, the next match was between Kaminari and Jiro. Kaminari stretched his arms outwards, as Jiro composed herself for the fight that was going to come up next.

"Go ahead Jiro-san! I'm sure you can do it!"

Kenji cheered, Jiro looked surprised, but then she tightened her hand, and inclined her head.

"Don't worry about me Mikami-kun, I can handle thunder boy. I know his weaknesses, and how to use them against him. I just am going to do what you usually do, and use my head, rather than going all out right away."

Kenji was quite surprised that she was going to fight like him. He knew that he fought differently to others, but he didn't mind if that's what she wanted to do.

"W-Well, yes that's right. Use your head, and kick some butt!"

Jiro nodded, and she walked off towards the stage, Kaminari looking confident as he did the same thing.

"Wow, Kenji-chan, it seems that more and more, the girls in the class are falling for you."

"E-Eh?! What do you mean Tsu-chan?!"

Tsuyu swayed her body as Toru leapt up, and held onto Kenji's arm, igniting rage within Katsuki.

"I'm saying that you're going to be like a Harem King or something! You've won over most of the girls, me included!"

"Eeeeeh!? H-How did I do that!? When did I do that?!"

Kenji shouted out, as Mina giggled.

"Don't be silly Kenji-kun, you've already been good enough to win over a few of us~"

Kenji didn't even know what to say to that, but he smiled softly.

Jiro and Kaminari then came onto the field. Jiro looked confident, and Kenji had to wonder what kind of plan she had. She seemed to be confident, but Kenji didn't know what she was thinking. He knew what he would do if he was Jiro, but he didn't know what she was going to do.

[Next up, we have two Class 1A members! First of all, we have the boy with yellow hair, sparks around his body and reminds me of Pikachu! The name of this boy is Denki Kaminari-kun and he's from the Hero Course!]

Katsuki snorted at Hikari's introduction of Kaminari, as the crowd began to cheer for him.

"So, he's a shit Pikachu, I can see that."

"Kacchan, that's not nice."

Katsuki didn't care, and she continued to chuckle. As she did, Kenji noticed that Ochaco was looking towards Katsuki with a worried expression. It made sense as she is going to be facing Katsuki soon enough, and even Kenji was worried about fighting Katsuki as well, and she didn't want to do that right away.

[Now! On the opposite side! We have a member of the Best Girl club! The rocker chick with attitude, the girl with earlobes that could explode your head, and your heart. She's from the Hero Course, and her name is Kyoka Jiro-chan! Lets give her a big hand here!]

Jiro developed an embarrassed face, as she twirled her earlobe within her finger.

However, Kaminari looked as if he was going to have an easy fight.

"So, you're going to be my opponent Jiro? Well, you are kind of cute, how about-"

"Finish that sentence sparky, and I am going to explode your head with my Quirk."

Jiro said it with a hard voice, causing Kaminari to blink with fear.

"W-Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine? You're quite scary sometimes. Not taking lessons from anyone scary in our class...Bakugo, right?"

"What did that Pikachu say about me!?"

Katsuki growled, while Kenji petted her head.

"Don't worry about it Kacchan."

She growled, and just laid her head on his chest for comfort.

"And now, the match, begin!"

Midnight announced, and with that, Jiro twirled her lobe around, while Kaminari gave off a smirk.

"I promise it wont hurt you that-" Jiro immediately thrusted her earlobe forward, stabbing for his eye. "-holy damn girl!"

Kaminari dodged out of the way, Jiro didn't stop though and she whipped her earlobe towards Kaminari once more.

"I'll get you!"

Jiro yelled, and sent both of her earlobes outwards. Like whips, she forced Kaminari to jump backwards, avoiding the attacks. Each time that they did, they hit the ground, and caused it to crack slightly, Kenji noticing that she was sending her heartbeat through the ground to crack it even more.

[Wow! It seems that Jiro is putting pressure on Kaminari! He's gonna have to pick it up a little bit, if he doesn't want to lose!]

Present Mic called out, as Kenji saw that with each dodge, she was stopping Kaminari firing off his lightning, and also moving him backwards as well.

"Wow, she actually is doing rather well."

"Like, what's she doing Kenji-kun~?"

Mina sang out, so Kenji explained.

"Kaminari-san has a Quirk that could be considered, rather strong, possibly more destructive than the Quirk that Jiro-san has. She knows that, and rather than try and tackle that, she's not allowing him to build up his lightning ability to give her a large shock. He needs at least a few seconds and she's not allowing that. Also, by moving him backwards, she's driving him into a corner. If she can do that, and use a good movement, she could get him out of the ring before he could give her a shock. Though if he manages to break free from her assault, then maybe he could use his Quirk to fight her off, and shock her to the point where she can't fight at all."

Kenji gave an explanation, and Mina nodded slowly.

"I see, I see. That makes sense Kenji-kun~ Would you do the same with Kaminari-san?"

"Eeh, I'd do something similar yeah. If I was Jiro-san that is. Though, I wonder if Kaminari-san is going to do something?"

"I doubt it. He's not got much going on upstairs, if you catch my drift~"

Mina giggled out, Kenji gave her a curious look before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Even then, he's impulsive, and if he manages to get her then she's done for. Even I, when shocked, was sent for a loop, thanks Todoroki-san for that by the way."

"No problem Mikami-kun."

Not sensing the tone he had, she said it with a genuine attitude, which made him pout lightly, Katsuki smirking.

"You're cute, Ken."

Kenji chuckled lightly, and watched as Jiro continued pushing Kaminari backwards. He didn't even have time to shock her.

"That's it! I'll get you right now!"

He didn't send out his lightning, but he went to grab her earlobe with his electrified hand. However, Jiro whipped her head to the side, allowing her lobe to miss his hand, and the other one she had smacked him right in his cheek, and the force was more than enough to make him fall to the ground, hitting it rather hard.

"I thought you were going to get me!"

Jiro yelled, and thrusted her jacks downwards into stabbing motions.

"Aaaaah! My God! Leave me alone!"

He didn't and couldn't do anything, so he rolled backwards again and again as the lobes stabbed into the ground. Jiro followed with her attack, seeing how he was nearing the end of the ring, which she was happy about.

However, Kenji also noticed that each time she stabbed into the ground, she was breaking it apart slightly. Not all the way. But, she was loosening it somewhat with her heartbeat attack, and he had to wonder why that was.

What she would accomplish with that?

It wasted energy in his eyes, unless she had a plan and in that case, he was rather intrigued.

Kaminari, who continued to roll back, finally got to his feet, where Jiro saw her chance.

"I'm going to stop you right now!"

Jiro, swinging from side to side, allowing her earlobes to head for Kaminari's body.

He pulled back, as the lobe stabbed into the ground, Kaminari landing right near the end of the ring, which he finally noticed.

"Ooh no! Stay back you lobe girl!"

"Sorry! But I'm going to have to defeat you!"

Jiro announced with vigour in her voice.

Jiro then channelled her own heartbeat into the ground, and from the vibration ability, the ground began to break apart slightly, Kaminari's eyes widened.

"Ooh crap!"

Jiro's heartbeat shattered the tiles which was where Kaminari was. He didn't want to lose, so he took a chance, and jumped to the side, hoping to not be caught in the wake of the attack sent by Jiro, and by some luck, he actually managed to avoid it.

"Aah, and she was so close as well!"

Izuku called, as he began mumbling to himself about many different things.

Katsuki and the others watched as he continued to mumble, antagonizing her and some others as well.

Kaminari, dashed away from Jiro, and then made a stance.

Since Jiro was taking out her jacks, he had time to charge his electricity.

"Now, it's time for you to be finished!" His hands pointed to the ground as Jiro turned around and ran backwards, Kenji watching as her earlobes stabbed into the ground that she somewhat brought up before. "Indiscriminate Discharge! 1,300,000 volts!"

Thrusting his hands downwards, he unleashed his electricity.

Most thought that she was done for, but Kenji saw her bring up a piece of rubble, and tossed it into the air with her earlobes, showcasing incredible strength, though he knew she could lift a good amount with her earlobes, and what she tossed up wasn't all that big or heavy.

As it sailed into the air, Jiro jumped upwards as high as she could, shooting her earlobes to the rubble she tossed up, wrapped around her earlobes, and then brought it downwards, under her feet, using it as a platform, as the lightning passed underneath her feet, shocking the audience.

[Ooh my! What a smart move! Well done Jiro-chan! You've managed to avoid the shock!]

Hikari giggled.

"Wait, she's not that high off the ground though...shouldn't she be shocked?"

Mina murmured, Kenji coughed into his hand, clearing his throat, and explained.

"She doesn't have to be. The height of the attack isn't that much. He aimed it at the ground, so it is lower than it usually would be. Before, when she was attacking Kaminari-san, she was loosening the ground with her sound ability, so it could be lifted, and also, so the lightning would sink into the ground, through the cracks she had made. Her Earphone Jack can be used to lift objects. Nothing too heavy of course, and that's not too heavy. Using that, she jumped onto it, and allowed the lightning to pass under her. She thought ahead. She knew that her first plan might not go her way, so while going with her first plan, she enacted another secondary backup plan to defend herself in case this happened."

"Wow, she's quite smart ribbit. Who knew."

Tsuyu brought into the conversation, as Mineta pouted.

"Damn, and we didn't get to see Kaminari shocking Jiro's clothes off..."

Katsuki cocked her head back, and tightened her fist.

"I will kill you you little freak!"

"Eeeeep!"

His eyes widened, and he ran away from the stand, frightened that Katsuki might kill him.

As the shocking finished, and Jiro was brought down by natural gravity, Kaminari's brain went into overdrive, and it short circuited.

Then, he made a derp face, and began giving people the thumbs up, so Jiro strolled over towards him.

"Come on you, get out of the ring now."

Because he was in such a mode, he couldn't fight back as she lead him to the ledge, and mercilessly, kicked him off the edge, allowing her to win the match.

"With Kaminari-kun out of the ring, the match goes to Jiro-chan!"

Midnight announced, and the crowd went wild, as Jiro gave a peace sign to the others in the area. Kenji was rather impressed with Jiro's smarts, and how she managed to fight.

With that match out of the way, the next match as a match Kenji was worried about. Or rather, a girl he knew for anyway. He hoped somehow, she would be able to keep it together, as the match was Kirishima vs Momo.

* * *

With the stage getting fixed due to what happened with Jiro and Kaminari, Kenji saw Jiro come back, and looking quite happy.

"Damn, Jiro-san, that was really awesome!"

Kenji praised, causing Jiro to blush lightly.

"W-Well, I was taking a page out of your book, and used my head. Like, how you did during the Race, using your Life as a platform. And when you fought during the Battle Trial, and even during the USJ as well, when facing off against Grim Reaper. I remembered how you fought, and knew that Kaminari would try and shock me, so I borrowed some tactics from you, hope that's okay."

"Ehe, of course it is~ Those were your tactics Jiro-san, they were awesome!"

Kenji cheered, Izuku nodding.

"Yeah, Jiro-san, I didn't know you'd be able to do that so well!"

"W-Well, thank you guys, I've got the next match to prepare for...whoever that's going to be against."

Jiro smiled out, as Momo felt more nervous than before.

Seeing Jiro's intelligent movements, and how the others had fought until now. She didn't know how she was going to be doing this next match. All she hoped was that she would be able to do as good as the others, no, she wanted to do even more than before, and win her fight.

But, the nerves continued to creep into her mind, and she didn't like it at all.

Then, as they talked, the ring was fixed for the fight, Momo's hands tightening as Kirishima merely stood up, rubbing the back of his red hair calmly.

"Aah well, it isn't a guy. But, Yaoyorozu got in on special recommendation, so she should be a good fight!"

Kirishima spoke up happily, while Momo inhaled, and exhaled slowly.

"My turn..."

Momo stood up from her seat, and stretched her arms.

"Momo-chan, good luck. Do your best, don't worry about anything else."

Momo glanced at Kenji, and then nodded her head slowly.

"Y-Yes, I shall do my best Ken-chan."

Kenji smiled softly, as Momo walked away from the others.

She walked down the corridor going towards the arena. However, she kept feeling her nerves creeping up on her. She didn't know if she would be able to do this. She was so nervous, she didn't want to let anyone down.

She didn't want to be seen as weak either.

She had many emotions going through her head.

Seeing Kenji and Shoto win their matches, made her want to show how good she was a one of the three (counting Kenji, even if it was revoked) special recommendations, for U.A, she didn't want to show a weak side to her.

* * *

However, as she walked, Momo came across her Mother stood there. As if she wasn't nervous enough already, she didn't need to see her Mother right now. She got along with her Mother, besides a few times when a certain someone was brought up.

"Momo, I'm here to wish you luck in your matches. Make me proud."

Momo walked closer towards her Mother, nodding her head.

"Y-Yes of course. I'll be doing my best Mother."

"Yes, besides the Demon won his match, I'm sure my more talented daughter would be able to win her match easier than that."

Momo's eyes lowered towards the ground, and her body twitched with her annoyance.

"...Mother, I wish you wouldn't bring Ken-chan into this."

She hated it.

Most of the time, her Mother was a lovely person.

But, there was something about Kenji, that always made her Mother into an unlikeable person.

Even now, she could see the confusion within Momo's Mother's eyes, even though it was clear to Momo that her Mother wouldn't ever be able to get along with Kenji, and she didn't expect her too, she just wished her Mother would leave her alone.

"Momo? What's wrong? I'm just stating, he won his match, you should be able to win yours. Unless...has he put you off? With the way that he was fighting, how reckless he was."

"When was he reckless Mother? Please, I wish you wouldn't say such things about Ken-chan..."

"Momo, honestly. I've been thinking, and with him in your class, maybe your work is being less than what it could be..."

Her Mother trailed off, as if she was going to say something harmful.

However, Momo cut her off.

"What are you talking about? I've been doing my best Mother. Really, I don't need this right now. I've got to go and fight my match now. Mother, please just, don't. Please, just leave Ken-chan alone. He's already been through enough, he doesn't deserve anymore hate than he already gets."

Momo then walked off towards the arena, leaving Momo's Mother stood there, contemplating what was going on.

* * *

Then, they entered the ring.

Kirishima punched his hands together, while Momo looked uncomfortable, her hand dancing across her skin and she looked as if she would rather be doing something else than doing a fight like this at all.

Kenji could see it doing something to Momo as well, and she looked distracted.

" _Come on Momo-chan, you've got this. Just keep calm and use your mind._ "

He thought to himself, his belief in Momo being rather high. Katsuki casually looked on and saw his concern for Momo on his face, and then looked down at Momo as well.

[First of all! We have the red haired man with hard skin, and can crush you with his hands. The first opponent is from the Hero Course, and his name is Eijiro Kirishima, please give this boy a round of applause!]

The crowd began to clap for Kirishima as he showed a wide smile on his face.

Hikari looked towards Momo, who kept her hands running up and down her arms, as if she was hugging herself, but even she didn't know why, she just sensed that there was something more to it than anything else.

[And now! The girl who got here on special recommendation, the girl who is also a candidate for Best Girl, and can create anything to your hearts content, the girl's from the Hero Course, and her name is Momo Yaoyorozu-Mikami! Give her a clap!]

The crowd went wild, as Kenji watched Momo's body twitch ever so slightly.

"W-Wait, did she just say Mikami as well!?"

Katsuki raged, while Kenji blushed bright red.

"M-Mom..."

Hikari, as if she heard it, gave a thumbs up to Kenji, and the blushing Momo.

But, Kenji still could see how nervous Momo was.

"Come on Momo-chan, you can do this."

He murmured this time, Katsuki glanced at the boy, and saw how worried he was for her.

"Don't worry Ken, she'll be fine."

"Yeah, maybe so...but, there's something wrong. She feels...as if she's going through something."

"Hmmm, maybe..."

Katsuki muttered, as Midnight slapped her whip downwards.

"Now, the match, is going to begin!"

Momo's eyes widened, as Kirishima rushed forward towards her.

"S-Shield!"

She called, and on her arm, a shield was formed. Kirishima's hard punch came for Momo, who blocked the shot, but because of the strength behind his punch, she was forced backwards, skidding on her shoes, Kenji biting his lower lip.

"Are you not fighting!?"

Kirishima yelled, as he rushed forward, and once more, went to punch her as he crossed the distance between them.

The girl raised her arm once more, and the fist slammed against the shield. She let out a cry as her shield went flying into the air, she was pushed back once more, dangerously close to the edge of the fight.

"Momo! Come on and fight already!"

Momo's Mother yelled, but Momo didn't respond, and merely made another shield, while trying to think.

Kirishima, tightened his hand, and rushed for the young girl.

"Ooh darn, she's not going to win..."

Toru pouted, while Katsuki huffed.

"She's overthinking it. That damn red head might have tough skin, but she can create anything, I'm sure she'd be able to get through that if she really thought about it. But she's worrying too damn much about something. Whatever that is, I don't know, but she's going to lose soon."

Though she put it roughly, Kenji had to agree with what Katsuki said, and how Momo is overthinking and worrying about the situation.

Each step he took, Kenji wanted to do something.

He wanted to protect her.

He desperately wanted to go down there, and stop Kirishima from hitting her.

Clearly, there was something going on in her mind.

Even though he didn't know what it fully was.

He could guess, and if it was what he was thinking of, then he knew if she dwell on it, then the fight might turn out bad for her.

But, this was Momo's fight, and not his.

He couldn't protect her this time.

He couldn't go and save her.

He couldn't take her blows for her, no matter how much he wanted to.

But, he couldn't see her lose so easily either.

"Momo-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" He yelled, shocking the crowd, and the people around him, gaining Momo's attention who looked at him with wide eyes. "Forget everything else Momo-chan, and just do your best! Don't worry about what's in your mind, just fight, and whatever happens, happens! I'm cheering for you! Like you did me! So go on Momo-chan! I know you Momo-chan, don't overthink and just do what you do best! Don't think about what if or what could be! Do your best, that's all anyone can ever ask of you!"

Momo's eyes widened, as Kirishima got close to her body. His fist aimed for her body, and she went to raise a shield...but, she stopped herself, and ducked under the fist, at the same time, creating a net, and tossed it at his face, the young man growling as he ripped through it, but it allowed her to put distance between them.

Momo's eyes went towards Kenji, who gave her the thumbs up, which in turn inspired her to fight.

She then turned towards Kirishima who turned back to her.

"So, you're fighting now? Inspiring words from Mikami made you fight?"

She stuck out her hand, and from her palm, she made some Russian Nesting Dolls.

They were small, so she could put them between her fingers, and she used them to twirl around her fingers, while she declared to Kirishima.

"I…I might be worried, but Ken-chan is right, I can only fight my best, and if that's what you want, then here you go!"

Throwing the dolls forward, she pulled backwards.

"These aren't anything strong!"

Kirishima, using his strength, swung his arm outwards, and knocked the dolls away.

However, in some of the dolls, they opened up, and flash bangs were revealed, letting off a brilliant light which blinded him.

"A-Agggh! D-Damn it!"

He complained, as Momo threw her jacket off, the males of the crowd lit up upon seeing that. However, she used her Creation Quirk to form a cannon out of her stomach. The others watched on as Momo made the cannon, and loaded it with some cannon balls. She made it so it wouldn't kill Kirishima, of course. But, she also made it quite tough as well.

The next stage was, she used her Quirk to cover it with a blanket, and threw off her shoes, all the while that Kirishima was blind. She knew that he would be difficult dealing with at close range, so she knew what she had to do.

" _Yes, this is it. Ken-chan, I'm going to beat him...I'll do my best to win this fight._ "

She thought to herself, as Kenji stroked his chin in wonder.

" _That's right Momo-chan, come on. You know what you've got to do now. Keep him on his toes, and when the moment's there, strike him down. You might not be a powerhouse, but your Quirk is more versatile than anyone else's, even mine and Todoroki-san's, you can use this to your advantage. And hiding it, is genius, he wont know what's hit him._ "

Kenji cheered for her mentally, not wanting to give her plan away to anyone.

Once her shoes were off, she made roller-skates appear on her feet, and skated to the other side of the ring, and made an object that appeared to be the same size as the cannon and hid it with her Quirk, making a blanket.

As she did, Kirishima's eye sight came back to him, to see the objects, and tightened his eyes on her form.

"So, you've made something! Well, it doesn't matter because I'm going to beat you!"

He made a mad dash for Momo, who inhaled, and then took a stance, and began moving around on her skates. Because of the speed boost it gave her, she managed to dodge a punch Kirishima was trying to give her, and then she made a staff in her hand, and slammed it against Kirishima.

However, because of his Quirk, he managed to hold off the staff pretty simply, and pushed her back, grabbing the staff, and snapped it like a twig, then he sent a punch for Momo's body, but she used her shield to block the strength of the punch, knocking her backwards.

"It seems like you've regained confidence. But I can't let you simply get away with this."

He came at Momo with a hard punch, but she had been studying fighting and she remembered Kenji's movements, so with a similar movement, she managed to avoid the punch, twirl around as she jumped, and using her skates, she kicked Kirishima in the face, surprisingly pushing him back slightly.

"Wow, she's been watching you Kenji-chan, look at her go."

Tsuyu praised, Izuku nodding.

"Yes, Yaoyorozu-san is doing what you do Ken-kun, she's using her head, and her Quirk. But, what is she doing? She can't win in a one on one fight, can she?"

"Don't worry, Momo-chan has a plan, she's very intelligent. She needs to be that close for something, but I don't know what yet."

Kenji spoke as Momo avoided another punch, this time she made a metal bracer on her arm, and deflected the punch, though the metal bracer broke due to the strength of Kirishima and even with breaking it, it still managed to hurt him slightly, which was what she had planned it doing, the young girl looking to the side at one of the devices she made.

Then, seeing where Kirishima was, she smiled.

"Then, this is it!"

She held up her finger, and then pulled her finger. Kenji them saw on her finger, there was a thin wire attached to her finger, which connected to the second device she made, which activated, and released a net, once the blanket was discarded.

"No way!"

Kirishima went to move, but behind him, were the Russian Nesting Dolls that she had made before, and with a flick of her wrist, Momo forced them to open, seemingly having had thin wires attached to them the entire time, and they revealed flash bangs, Kirishima's eyes went to close, but the blinding light came and got his eyes.

"That's right, be captured!"

Momo ducked as the net went over her head. The net that was used was quite sturdy, so as it wrapped around him, she pulled on another wire she had, this time she made a lighter with her Quirk, and set fire to it.

Due to the easy to burn material she made, the fire quickly went towards the catapult that was set up there, and unleashed a hard ball towards Kirishima who was busy getting out of the net. As he managed to get out of it, the ball slammed against his body, his hardened skin cracked from the attack, but didn't stop him.

However, more and more came for him, bombarding his body. Being captured, blind by the light, and being bombarded, were something Kirishima didn't plan for. He had very hard skin, but he had a limit, and eventually, Momo found his.

"Aaaah!"

With a yell, the final cannon ball blew him backwards.

Momo watched as he sailed towards the edge of the ring, but his hardened skin allowed him to survive such an assault, but he was near the edge of the ring with weakened hardened skin, so she on her skates took off, and made a sledge hammer in her hand.

By using the speed that she was building with her gliding of the skates, she span expertly around as Kirishima was recovering, and though it was heavy, she didn't stop, and slammed the hammer right into his chest, which knocked him off balance due to already feeling dizzy with the cannon balls along with the blinding, and the net still around him didn't help either.

"Haaaaah!"

Momo let out a battle cry and gave one final swing, knocking Kirishima out of the ring, Momo panted from using her Quirk so much.

"Well, with what I've just witnessed, it seems that Yaoyorozu-chan has knocked Kirishima-kun outside of the ring! The winner is Yaoyorozu-chan!"

Momo's eyes widened, shock coming over her, but she smiled happily, as the crowd cheered, but Momo's eyes went towards Kenji who was cheering very loudly for Momo, and she smiled, muttering "Thank you Ken-chan." in a dazzling voice.

* * *

Having walked off due to her win, Momo wandered into the building, and found a place where she could sit down and be alone.

The waiting room.

The fight ran around in her head.

She couldn't believe that she froze until Kenji yelled.

Even then, she managed to win.

She knew that she could have done better.

But, with many things on her mind, she was quite pleased with herself.

Though she didn't like how she hesitated.

And also, with the added fact that Shoto and Kenji managed to win their fights without hesitation, she just felt like she was inadequate. Even with getting in on special recommendation, she didn't feel all that special on that day.

But, now that she managed to win, she wasn't going to waste this, and keep going forward.

She was going to do her best, and not hesitate anymore. She wanted to be like Kenji, and fight without hesitation.

However, she wasn't alone for long, as her Mother came rushing into the room, looking shocked at what happened with the match.

"Momo. What happened out there? You froze...why did you freeze?"

Momo had to wonder that as well.

She had a few reasons why she did, and she didn't like that she did.

But, she knew that she would have to also explain herself as well, as this was her Mother, and for better or worse, she was trying to help her, in her own way, even if it didn't always come off like that at all.

"I...I had things on my mind, and I couldn't concentrate. Kirishima-san is a very powerful opponent, and he simply got the jump on me, but I turned it around eventually. Though, he lost, it could have gone either way, his Hardening Quirk is strong, and if he withstood that final cannon ball, then he would have been able to knock me out, it was that close."

She played it off, not really wanting to discuss, what she really wanted to discuss.

But, her Mother wouldn't allow her to get away with it so easily since she knew something was wrong.

"Something's on your mind?" The elder woman wondered, but then she thought about it, and gave a snide expression on her face. "Let me guess, it was that Demon, wasn't it?"

Momo gasped, shaking her head immediately.

"No Mother! It was-"

"Of course it is." She spat out hatefully, cutting Momo off. "I saw him, cheering for you. Clearly, it put you off during your fight, and you almost lost as a result. Don't worry Momo, I shall take care of that Demon, and rid you of his influence so you'll do even better during this Sports Festival."

Momo gave her Mother a curious look.

"W-What do you mean?"

Momo didn't want to believe what her Mother's tone was implying.

But, after these words, she didn't have a choice but to believe it.

"It's clear to me, he's distracting you. That's the only reason you could have come so close to losing. I predicted this years ago, and now it is coming true. I was hoping his influence wouldn't affect you, but after seeing this for myself. I've decided, I'm going to start a petition."

"A...petition for what?"

She didn't understand…

No, she didn't want to accept what her Mother could be saying.

How cold, and cruel she was.

She knew her Mother was strict.

But, the coldness in her voice, told her everything that she needed to know.

"To get him out of the school." Momo looked stunned that her Mother would even say that. "I'm sure many people would sign it. Just listening to the crowd, it is clear to me that they all agree with me. Having a Demon in the classroom, isn't going to be productive. It is counterproductive. So, I'll take matters into my-"

"You will do no such thing Mother!"

Momo cried out, stunning her Mother.

"...W-What did you say?"

She couldn't believe Momo, the apple of her eye, snapped at her like that.

But Momo stood up, and showed her resolve for her friend, someone that she liked very much.

"I said...you will not do such a thing to Ken-chan."

"Momo, he's a Demon, you have to-"

"He protected us all during the USJ incident!" Momo cried out, tears forming in her eyes. "He put his life on the line for us, again and again, he kept us safe, he became the leader I wish I could have been during all of that! Even when everyone was against him, he defended all of us, and got hurt as a result! He almost died, and i-it baffles my mind w-why you and everyone t-thinks that he's a Demon, when he's never d-done anything wrong! You want to hate someone?! Go and hate Grim Reaper for what he's done! Do not take out your hate on Ken-chan because you can't see what is the truth! People keep blaming Ken-chan for everything that goes wrong! I can't change the crowds mind, but I wont have it from you anymore!"

Momo couldn't believe that she was yelling like she was.

She couldn't even stop.

She was too angry.

She had enough of her Mother, and everyone's hate on Kenji.

And now, she was threatening to split Momo, and Kenji up, again, and stop his chances of being a Hero, alongside her.

She wasn't having any of it anymore.

"Momo..."

"Y...You can't accept that Ken-chan actually might be a very good Hero. You can't understand it...but, I do. You kept us away-"

"For your own good Momo! As soon as his Father committed those crimes, it became dangerous around that child! He would have ruined your life Momo! I was only protecting you from the Demon Momo!"

"...He didn't ruin my life, you ruined my life the day you told me that I couldn't be near Ken-chan ever again."

Momo's teary confession made her Mother's head go into a spin.

Her mind was spinning through many thoughts.

With the air thick with tension, Kenji, not realizing that Momo's Mother was in the room, opened the door, and saw Momo first.

"Momo-chan, are you..." His eyes cast to the side, to see her Mother, and he grimaced. "Ah...erm...I'll just...go..."

Not wanting to cause any problems, he turned around, but Momo spoke up.

"Ken-chan, please...stay."

Kenji paused, turning back towards her, and looked at her Mother who was giving him the evils.

"No, it's better if I go Momo-chan. Have time with your Mother, we can...erm, we can...yeah..."

Momo walked closer to Kenji, took his hand, and dragged him into the room, Momo's Mother's mind going into a frenzy.

"Is this teenage rebellion Momo? Is that why you are doing this?"

Momo shook her head immediately, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, it's me telling you that I am friends with Ken-chan and if you can't handle that then that's your business. But, don't bring your problems to me, or Ken-chan, and leave us alone."

"Hey Momo-chan, she's your Mother...I don't know what's going on right now...and by the way she's glaring at me, I presume it's about me...and if it is, don't fight about me Momo-chan. Family is the most important thing."

"Yes, you're right Ken-chan, family is the most important thing. That's why, I'm with my family right now."

Her eyes went towards Kenji, rather than her Mother, which devastated her Mother.

"Momo...that thing-"

"Is my friend who you kept away! I know about you threatening Ken-chan Mother, when he was a child! Don't even lie to me!" Her Mother grimaced, while Kenji looked to the side. "For years, when I wasn't with him...so many times I wish I had of been. I've been miserable since the day we parted, and I became happy again when we finally got a chance to come together again. You have done a lot for me, you've conditioned me to become a strong Hero, and I can't ever thank you enough for that. However, didn't you ever consider that Ken-chan would have brought more of my progress forward, than destroy it? During that match, I would have lost in an instant, if he didn't call down to me. He gave me the courage to fight, and I was able to fight, because of his strength which was given to me, not yours. You know what was on my mind? It wasn't Ken-chan, it was your disapproval of who I consider my friends and who I want to stand beside. I wanted to prove you proud Mother. And that's...that's why I was so distressed."

Kenji felt awkward right now, and didn't know what to say.

Momo's Mother also didn't know what to say.

But, Momo herself was firm and strong, and didn't back down.

"Momo...you can't seriously be considering choosing that boy...over your family?"

Momo's eyes fell upon her Mother, unwavering in her decisions.

"My family, would support me in choosing who I decided to be friends with. Who I would...have feelings for." Kenji looked stunned by her confession. "Mother, thank you for everything you've done for me. But, if you can't accept Ken-chan, then please don't talk to me anymore. And don't call him a Demon ever again, he's no Demon Mother."

Momo's Mother's eyes went towards the floor, while Kenji, feeling awkward, and not wanting to be responsible for any falling outs, decided to speak up.

"H-Hey Momo-chan, you don't mean that." Kenji cut in, trying to solve the problem. "Emotions are running high here, and you're saying things you don't mean-"

"Ooh no, I mean every word Ken-chan." Momo resolutely spoke up which put Kenji into a worried feeling that he had. "You...You give me support in ways that she...never did. While I got where I am because of her and I am grateful, it was also because of you Ken-chan that I keep improving. You always knew what to say to me, when I was low. You faced my fears when I was scared, and frightened. You were my strength when I was weak. You protected me when I was attacked, during our childhood, and even now, you still defend me. Even when she...even when Mother says negative things about you, you still want me and her to remain close...that's why I really like you Ken-chan."

"Momo-chan..."

Kenji whispered, gently brushing under her eyes to rid her of the tears that were forming.

Mrs Yaoyorozu however looked stunned, and couldn't believe what was happening. She never thought Momo would do this.

"M-Momo, if you're choosing that monster over your family then...I-I...I am leaving right now, and if you don't follow then...I-I Momo..."

She tried to get the words, but she didn't know what to say to her daughter.

Momo on the other hand didn't hold back with her words.

"I'm sorry, but I'm staying with Ken-chan now. Please leave."

The elder woman looked devastated, and walked out of the room with tears in her eyes.

Kenji winced at that, looking down at Momo, who began to cry, so his arms went around her, and brought her close.

"Hey, it's alright Momo-chan. Tensions have been building, once everyone calms down, we'll try this again, and sort out any feelings that need to be sorted out. I'm sure my Mom could help, she's good at therapy. Well, I wont be there, since it seems that I might have done something to..."

"No, you were my rock, Ken-chan. Ken-chan, I...I won and...my Mother s-said terrible things that the c-crowd have been saying and I...I just couldn't anymore...I couldn't hold back..."

"Don't worry about it Momo-chan. You did very well Momo-chan, you got your groove out there, and Kirishima-san is a hard opponent to face. You did extraordinarily well. You don't have anything to worry about. There's all sorts of Hero's out there Momo-chan, they all aren't just about brute strength, you're very intelligent, and next match, you'll come back swinging and use that mind of yours I know you have, and do your best. That's all anyone can ask, above that, then it doesn't matter. As long as you do your best, then no one can complain."

Momo sobbed onto his chest, as he sat down. She went with him, and sat down on his lap, and gently sobbed, as he soothed her with his hand running through her hair.

"Ken-chan, this is why I like being around you...you always knew what to say...even now, you've comforted me...even though I'm a mess...I'm sorry, I dragged you into an argument between my Mother, and myself. I shouldn't of done that, I just needed you...I just couldn't handle it anymore."

Kenji gave her a sympathetic expression, his fingers brushing under her eyes once more.

"No need for tears Momo-chan, I'm here, and I'll gladly do anything to help you."

Momo's cheeks turned slightly red. She was glad that he was okay as well, since she didn't want to make anything uncomfortable, especially with what happened with her Mother.

"I see...then, for a little while, do you think it would be okay if I stayed at your house? U-Until I collect my thoughts on my Mother."

With her pleading looks, and how she was looking right at him, he couldn't deny her.

"Y-Yeah, I don't see a problem with that. Sure. If that's what you want."

"Thank you, Ken-chan."

Kenji's smile made her blush even more.

The supportive strength that he was giving her, made her fall more and more deeper into a love like no other.

All of the times they have spent together, and how he was there for her.

That's what she liked.

She loved it.

She loved that he was there supporting her.

"Ken-chan...you know, there's something that I've always wanted to do. Something since we were children. And right now, seems like the perfect time."

"What is it that you wanted to do?"

Momo blushed even more, hoping that he didn't stop it.

She was building her courage, her strength.

She needed to do it now, or she might not be able to do it at all.

So, rather than hold back, she decided to go for it, and her body leaned upwards.

Kenji watched, thought that she was going to whisper something in his ear, but that wasn't the case.

Momo's lips then overlapped with Kenji's own, in a surprising twist.

His eyes widened as Momo's body shook on his lap. He felt guilt, due to being with Katsuki, but kissing Momo, also felt right. While he loved Katsuki, Momo was someone he did think about, and they had history, and he knew that he could love Momo like that. He found her attractive, they got on very well.

He was surprised that she actually was kissing him.

But, he also was happy about it as well in certain ways.

When he broke apart from her, her eyes fluttered, and embarrassment came over her.

"I-I'm so sorry Ken-chan! I just couldn't hold back, a-and now! D-Don't worry, I wont say anything! I'm just s-so sorry and-"

"Don't be sorry you stupid Jugs."

Kenji and Momo gasped, looking at the door, and saw Katsuki stood there.

Kenji immediately felt more guilt in him, so Katsuki smirked, actually enjoyed seeing his cute face like that. But she wouldn't prolong it.

"K-Kacchan! W-What happened was-"

"She forced herself onto you." Momo sweat dropped as Kenji cringed. "Anyway, Ken. Don't worry about it, I had suspected upon seeing the way you looked at her before, and your damn history, yeah it would make sense. I've prepared for this, and I've been thinking." Katsuki walked closer to Kenji, and hopped onto his lap as well, sitting on his other leg. "Well, it seems that your damn Mother was right Ken. Fucking Harems...well, this is going to be interesting. I do like challenges, and controlling Jugs here-"

"C-Controlling me?"

"You know what I mean Jugs." Momo sweat dropped once more. "I'm saying Ken, you care about me, right?"

"Y-Yes! Of course! You're my girlfriend and I..."

"Yeah, and you're my boyfriend, and I care a lot about you, and I want you to be very happy, especially with what I've recently found out as well about your family, it makes me want you to be happy even more, and I can't stop others feelings for you, I can control them though." Kenji sweat dropped about that control part. "Feel free to have concubines, that I think are worthy. Jugs has helped me before and she stood up for you against her own family, takes guts to do that and I appreciate that from her, so I think she's worthy enough. Go ahead, go and have a relationship with her as well as myself."

"Y-You're okay with that?"

Momo blushed out, Katsuki shrugged her shoulders.

"Better you than someone I hate, like Icy Hot bitch, or frog bitch on occasion, or fucking Ghost."

"You hate Hagakure-san? Why?"

Katsuki snickered "She knows why." answering Kenji's question at the same time.

"E-Either way, Bakugo-san, this is..."

She didn't know what to say, so Katsuki sighed.

"I said it didn't I Jugs? Better you than someone else."

Kenji was surprised, and though he didn't really understand such things he did understand that Katsuki basically just told him to be with Momo, as well as herself. Did such things exist? Kenji didn't know, but it seemed like Katsuki was genuine, as he could feel her emotions. She wasn't angry, more so than usual anyway, and she seemed to truly want Kenji to be happy. And if that was the case, then Kenji was happy, and so was Momo.

* * *

The time for Tsuyu vs Mina was soon upon them. Mina went away happily, as Tsuyu looked towards Kenji who was holding Momo rather close on his lap, Katsuki on the other side, after what happened before.

She walked over, seeing Mina leave, and then bowed her head.

"Kenji-chan, I need your help ribbit. No, I need your support ribbit."

"My, support?"

Kenji wondered, the young girl nodding her head strongly.

"Yes, will you stand by Midnight-sensei, and cheer for us ribbit? Asking to cheer for me would be harsh on Mina-chan, so will you come down there, and cheer for both of us please? I'd consider it a huge favour if you did it for us."

Kenji was reluctant. Not because he didn't want to cheer for them. But he didn't want to leave Momo who was still going through a number of things at that time.

"W-Well, Momo-chan is..."

Momo looked towards Kenji, and shook her head.

"Go on Ken-chan, I've hogged enough of your time for now. Please, go and support them, like you've supported me."

"I-If you're sure..."

Momo nodded, so Kenji stood up, and walked away with Tsuyu.

Walking through the tunnel area, Kenji and Tsuyu passed by a number of people. As they walked, Kenji got a feeling that something wasn't exactly right with Tsuyu, or she was thinking about something intently.

"Tsu-chan, are you okay? Are you worried about your match?"

"No, that's not it ribbit. But, please don't think less of me after what happens."

"Think less of you? Why would I do that?"

Kenji didn't quite understand what Tsuyu was talking about.

"Well, there's something that might happen and if it happens, then please don't think less of me. It has to happen for me to win the match ribbit. I can't lose."

Kenji's hand lightly petted Tsuyu's head, causing her cheeks to turn slightly red.

"I'd never think less of you Tsu-chan, don't worry about it. You just do your best against Mina-san, that's all we can ask from anyone, you know?"

Tsuyu nodded her head slowly, as her cheeks turned more and more red from the head pat that he was giving her.

Then they continued down the corridor, and through the area, before they came out into the light.

"So, you want me to stand near Midnight-sensei?"

"Yes, that's right ribbit, just stand right there."

Kenji didn't have a problem with it, so he consented, and stretched his arm.

"Okay, good luck Tsu-chan!"

Kenji waved her off, and walked across the field. Mina watched curiously as Kenji went towards Midnight who gave him a lustful look.

"Ooh my, you want to stand near me sweetheart?"

"W-Well, Sensei, Tsu-chan asked me if I could stand here with you? She wanted me to support her from here."

Midnight tightened her hand, her cheeks flushing and then grabbed his hand, pulling him close.

"I shall allow it since you are so cute!"

"A-Ah, thanks, I guess..."

Kenji muttered, as the young woman rubbed cheeks with the young boy. He just smiled awkwardly as he saw from the crowd that Katsuki wasn't happy, and Momo looked to be pouting as well about what was happening.

[Ooh my! Well, okay! Now, it is time for the next match! First, we have a Best Girl here with pink skin, adorable horns, and she is always ready with the liquid on hand for some fun times with my adorable son! From the Hero Course, it is Mina Ashido-chan! Yay!]

Hikari's cheer made Kenji feel a little depressed, while the crowd cheered, Mina giving her peace sign fingers towards the others in the crowd.

"Mehehehe, I shall defeat you Tsu-chan~"

Tsuyu looked unconcerned, as she turned towards Kenji who smiled and waved.

She nodded to herself, as Hikari gave her an introduction.

[And on the other side! We have a competitor for Best Girl, the girl with the long tongue, and knows how to use it, along with her cute frog aspects, which even make my heart melt with happiness at how she is so cute and she's also a member of my sons harem! From the Hero Course, it is Tsuyu Asui-chan!]

Kenji slapped himself in the head, while Tsuyu merely said "Ribbit." with the crowd going insane from the cuteness that is Tsuyu.

Tsuyu looked towards Mina who was giving her a dirty grin.

"Mina-chan, I've got a special move that I'd like to show you during the fight, ribbit."

Mina, intrigued, tilted her head to the side.

"Ooh? You do? What's that then?"

Her eyes went towards Kenji secretly, who remained unaware of what Tsuyu was planning.

"You'll soon see."

Midnight, who was supposed to be giving the match off, was too busy looking towards Kenji.

"Midnight-sensei..."

"Yes, sweetheart? Do you want a cuddle?"

The voice she used sounded so sexy, Kenji thought that his mind would be blown for a few seconds then.

"A-Ah, that's...n-no, I'm just saying that you have a match going on now."

Midnight turned her eyes towards the match, seeing Mina and Tsuyu just stood there, so she nodded.

"Alright! Time for the next match, to begin!"

Immediately, Mina allowed her acid to throw it at Tsuyu. The young girl merely dodged out of the way by jumping, but Mina allowed her acid to come out of the bottom of her shoes, skating around on it, as Tsuyu, in the air, launches her tongue towards Mina.

Mina using her reflexes to dodge out of the way of the attack, and then puts her hands together, secretes her acid, launching it in slightly larger globes of it.

Tsuyu, upon realizing this fact, avoids the acid by jumping around the battle field, avoiding the attacks all together.

"Yes. That's right! Go on girls! Use your acid to melt Asui's clothes! Rip her clothes off with your tongue Asui!"

Mineta, the pervert as ever, came through with some weird lines, which made Katsuki want to kill him right there and then. Her anger was being built, and it made sense why she would want to kill him. Even Jiro wanted to kill Mineta at that moment in time.

"Hey Tsu-chan! You went on a date with Kenji-kun! That's not fair! I wanna go on a date with him too!"

Mina didn't let up though, a mixture of her sliding and throwing, Tsuyu couldn't get close enough to attack her. Even with her tongue, she would be able to move her hands, but that was all, she didn't have time to launch her while she was making acid all of the time.

"Then you'll have to ask him then!"

Tsuyu replied, allowing her tongue to be like a whip, going for Mina's head.

But, Mina used her quick reflexes so bring her head downwards, as she skidded, avoiding the tongue all together, and then she closed the distance with Tsuyu. Tsuyu gasped, as Mina threw acid her way towards her clothing.

Not wanting to be stripped, or burned, she pushed off the ground, and jumped high into the air, glancing towards Kenji who cheered for both of them, and mentally " _I'm sorry Kenji-chan, this is the only way._ " apologized to him, as she stuck her tongue out, and made it go crashing down towards Mina.

"Ahaha! No way! I'm not getting tongued by you! Kenji-kun can tongue me!"

Kenji's cheeks turned slightly red at the suggestive way she said that, and skidded backwards on her acid.

Tsuyu used this chance to land on the ground and jump backwards, positioning her body at just the right place.

Mina then used her acid to skid closer to the young girl, so she glanced upwards.

"Kenji-chan, what's that up there? It's so beautiful."

"What?"

Kenji looked upwards innocently, Tsuyu apologizing even more within her head, as Mina got closer.

"Have this!"

Mina, with a sphere of her acid, went to throw it, so Tsuyu whipped her tongue outwards, and hit Mina's hand, sending her acid to the left, where Kenji was.

Midnight, realizing the attack, pulled away.

"Ken! Move!"

Katsuki yelled out, catching Kenji's attention. The acid came close, and he didn't have time to activate a barrier, due to it being right on him, and the acid hit his shirt, and began melting it away, which made him freak out.

"Aaah my God! Not again! Not again!" Kenji ripped off his shirt, as Mina smirked with no shame, casually formed acid, and while Kenji was distracted, threw the acid at Kenji's pants, making the boys eyes widen. "MINA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"Hehehe, don't worry Kenji-kun~ You've got a nice member~"

Mina gave off an innocent face while licking her lips, as he ripped his pants off, falling down to the ground with embarrassment, as the girls in the audience began having nose bleeds at the sight of Kenji in his underwear, his innocent expression, and the way that he made teary eyes.

"Holy crap boy! S-So this is the size of your thing huh..."

Midnight smacked her lips together, and slyly slid a hand across Kenji's body, making him shiver.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Mt Lady, who was in her giant form, looking over to see Kenji like that, let out her bellowing happiness. "That's right boy! Show us what you've got in your pants! Take it off~ Take it off~"

Katsuki looked on, and felt rage for Mina due to her doing that, while Momo placed a hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself from squealing at the sight. Jiro's eyes widened, and she murmured "So punk rock." as her cheeks burned red, and a small amount of blood came from her nose.

"Ooh yeah! Kenji-kun! You wild boy! You are bad aren't you!?"

Toru gained a large nose bleed, and for a second, Katsuki thought that she saw Toru's face, due to it being covered in her blood, then shook her head with a cringe.

" _My God, the rumour's are true about stripping him...poor guy keeps getting stripped by women...but, he's quite well built up...and cute...and...n-no I can't think that...but that adorable expression is to die for...damn..._ "

Itsuka, who was with Class 1B, watched on and felt embarrassment for him, but at the same time, she couldn't stop looking at his body, mentally berating herself over what was happening.

Mei, who watched as well, adjusted her eyes, and zoomed in with her Quirk, Zoom, allowing her to get a good view of Kenji's crotch.

"My oh my, what a sight to behold, you are well, equipped Mikami! I definitely want to give you a true and detailed examination~"

She gave a perverted gaze, and giggle, which made Kenji feel as if he wanted to fall over and die at that moment in time.

Kenji made an innocent expression even more innocent as he covered his body. Tsuyu, seeing the advantage, grabbed Mina with her tongue, and launched her out of the arena, due to being focused in on Kenji right now.

Mina, however didn't seem to care at all, and she grinned towards Kenji, as Midnight was too focused on Kenji's naked body.

"Erm, Sensei, I've won the match, Mina-chan is out of the ring."

Kenji heard Tsuyu say, but Midnight didn't care, and just leaned towards Kenji happily.

"My oh my Kenji-kun, you are so cute like that. Showing me such sights, and your adorable face. Your body is so cute, and toned, and I really want to cuddle you even more~"

Her cheeks burned as Mt Lady growled from up above.

"Oi! You! Stay away from that teenager or I'll crush you!"

"Try it you weird Hero! Go and find someone else! This boy is mine!"

"He's mine old woman!"

Mt Lady and Midnight yelled at the other, as Kenji looked at Tsuyu and Mina, then bowed his head.

"A-And the winner of the match, is Tsu-chan by ring out of Mina-san!"

He cried out, seeing Midnight not doing it.

The crowd blinked rapidly, unsure of what was happening.

But then they began clapping their hands and cheered for Tsuyu, while Mina wrapped her arms around Kenji's frame, making him cry slightly.

"It doesn't matter if I don't win, I've got the real prize~ A nearly naked Kenji-kun~ This is the best ever~ I love this feeling~ Hehehehe~"

Kenji's eyes turned towards Tsuyu, who bowed her head, Kenji scowling. But then Tsuyu put her hands together, and looked so cutely towards him, that he couldn't hate her, and just sighed as Midnight, and Mt Lady began arguing even louder than ever before.

* * *

Kenji went back to the changing rooms, where Katsuki was, looking at his form as he took to looking for new clothing.

"Kacchan, this is the male changing room, you shouldn't be in here."

"I don't care, I've seen you like this before. Damn Alien, and that damn frog bitch, I knew she'd pull something. But, this is a good opportunity, why don't you wear something else?"

"Something else?"

"Yes." Katsuki spoke once more, not hiding any shame. "How about...perhaps some cat ears, and a tail."

"C-Cat ears and a tail…? Really? You want me to be apart of the Wild Wild Pussycats?"

"You'd be able to pull it off, and yeah, maybe, who knows."

Kenji was going to reject it, but then he smirked, thinking of something else entirely.

"Heh...I'd only do it if you wore that cheerleading outfit~"

He sang out, expecting her to say "No!" but surprisingly, Katsuki smirked.

"Is that it? You want me to wear a cheerleading outfit?"

"N-No, I was only-"

"Fine."

"Eeeeh?!"

"I said fine, I'll wear one. It doesn't bother me. Cheerleader, or sports uniform, doesn't change a thing for me, I'll crush anyone in gym clothing or cheerleading outfits."

"R-Right...w-wait, if you do that, then I have too-"

"Afraid so."

Kenji blushed lightly, and looked down at his outfit, refusing to put on the ears and tail for now, and then bowed his head.

Once getting changed, Katsuki in a cheerleader outfit, and Kenji wearing normal gym clothing, he'd put on the other stuff later for the match, they both walked out of the changing rooms, and walked towards the seating area.

As they did, Kenji noticed Ochaco looking nervous as she came out of the waiting area that she was in, and walked back towards the stands were Class 1A would be. Kenji looked at Katsuki who huffed.

"Kacchan, with this fight..."

"I'm not holding anything back on her." She said blissfully calmly. "She got here on her own merit, she wants to fight, then she'll fight. I'll take her as seriously as I would take someone like you, or damn Deku. I'd expect you to do the same, if you fought her."

"W...Well, yes I would do that. I'm not saying hold back on her, as you are right, she got here to the finals, she deserves to be here. I'm just saying that I wish you luck...and please don't try and kill her."

"Good, and I wont try and kill her. Now, I'm going to beat her, she's going to be my enemy now. Well, she's also a woman having feelings, for Deku for some weird reason, and I believe I said this before, but it is a match between girlfriends, before our boyfriends match which is next."

Kenji smiled lightly, and they walked back to the seating area together.

* * *

Once getting there, Kenji sat down beside Momo who hopped onto his lap, and in turn then Shoto sat beside Kenji with her head casually leaning on his shoulder, and Izuku sat on the other side of him, Iida sat on his side, Katsuki preferring to stand.

"Hey, Todoroki-san, getting nervous about your up coming fight?"

"No, I don't believe that I am." She said with a straight face. "However, Mikami-kun. If we do end up facing one another, I would like to talk to you before the fight goes down, if that would be allowed?"

"Hehe, yeah of course~ Anything you wanna talk about, I don't mind~"

Kenji smiled out, Shoto nodding and laid her head on his shoulder once more, Kenji though wondered what she wanted to talk about.

Finally, the last match, Katsuki vs Ochaco. Kenji looked towards Katsuki who casually went to leave, but he took her hand, and pulled her towards him.

Smirking, her lips overlapped with his own, in a deep sensual kiss that made his body twitch happily.

"Heh, don't worry about me Ken, I've got this Minion."

Ochaco's eyes turned moist, and she didn't know what she was going to say.

"No wait please..."

"Minion, fight now."

Katsuki growled, making Ochaco shake with fear in her eyes. Katsuki however didn't care, and walked off, Ochaco looking towards Izuku and Iida, seeing her raising her thumb, Kenji looked towards Ochaco as she left.

"Uraraka-san..."

"Do you think she'll lose Ken-kun?"

Izuku asked him swiftly, Kenji hummed to himself.

"It isn't a question of her losing...it's more like, how could she win. Even I find Kacchan as a hard enemy to fight, not because I'm her boyfriend or anything, but because she's versatile in her Quirk. She can use it to attack, and defend, and to rocket herself off. In many ways, she's got one of the strongest Quirk's in 1A. Uraraka-san on the other hand, I do have a few ways she'd be able to win against Kacchan with her Zero Gravity Quirk. But, Uraraka-san is a sweet nice girl, she doesn't have the same battle instincts that Kacchan has so I'm worried. When facing Kacchan, you have to have the same instincts as she does, or be able to match that with determination. If Uraraka-san has determination, and a good head on her shoulders, then she'll be able to do something I'm sure. I'm not doubting Uraraka-san, as I've said this before about a seemingly weaker Quirk defeating a seemingly stronger Quirk, it is in how people use their Quirk's. I know Uraraka-san is pretty smart, she must have something up her sleeve."

"Yes, I would have to agree there Ken-kun. But even then, Uraraka-san was just telling us about her drive. I even offered her some advise, but she didn't take it. She wanted to do this on her own merit, and fight as hard as she could."

Kenji widened his eyes slightly, but then nodded as Momo looked on from Kenji's lap.

"Yes, I'd also have to agree Ken-chan with your words. Bakugo-san is a more...experienced fighter, and she's more aggressive. But as Midoriya-san has said, it could be what changes the tide of battle, maybe Uraraka-san has some plans to face off against Bakugo-san's explosions."

"Exactly...hmmmm, if it was me...then I'd use her Gravity Quirk to make her float, and fly her out of the ring. Or, I'd do it to myself, and trick Kacchan somehow. I wonder what Uraraka-san is going to do? Whatever it is, I'm sure she's going to be able to do it well. But I'm sorry Deku-kun, but I'm gonna have to cheer on Kacchan, she is my girlfriend and all, it would be bad if I didn't cheer her on."

"Ehehe, yes of course~ I understand..." As he spoke, he saw Katsuki walking out in a cheerleaders outfit. "B-By the way, why is she wearing that?"

"Ooh, we have something going on about that, don't worry."

Izuku slowly nodded, as Katsuki and Ochaco got towards the ring and stood opposite one another.

"Hey Minion, you screw around with gravity right?"

"B-Bakugo-san! Wh-Why do you call me Minion?! I have to know right now!"

Katsuki casually scratches the back of her head.

"I thought you already knew. It's because...you resemble the Minions out of Despicable Me."

Ochaco's face turns as white as a ghosts, while Izuku's, Iida's, and others mouths open wide.

"T-That's why you call me that!?"

"Yeah, you look like that to me. Well, that and the fact you follow Deku around, hence Minion, pink cheeks."

"P-Pink cheeks?!"

Ochaco looked shocked while also blushing at the same time, while Kenji looked on.

" _This fight, if she can get in close...that's the problem, she has to get in close. If she could use her gravity powers from afar, then she would be able to float Kacchan away. But getting in close to Kacchan is difficult, she has nearly no opening's, and the more the battle goes on, the more she sweats, the stronger she becomes. Uraraka-san...I can see people are already looking down on her. But they don't understand, never judge someone in a fight to be weaker, Kacchan understands that as well, and that's why she's going to be going all out._ "

As he thought, Hikari spoke up once more.

[Now, we've got the finals for the first round! To begin, we have the girl with pink cheeks, a heart of gold, and hair that makes me giggle~ She's from the Hero's Course, and her name is Ochaco Uraraka-chan! Please cheer for this girl as well!]

Cheers came from the ground, as Izuku looked on worried for her.

"Don't worry Deku-kun, support Uraraka-san as her boyfriend."

"We are not dating!"

Izuku cried, Kenji sharing a look with Momo.

"Are you sure…?"

Momo murmured, Izuku cried and nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm completely sure!"

His crying made Kenji snicker lightly, and murmur "When are they just gonna accept it?" as Hikari spoke up once more.

[Finally, we have Kenji's adorable girlfriend, and future wife. The girl with an explosive yet surprisingly sensitive personality, and she's quite cute as well! She's from the Hero Course, and her name is Katsuki Bakugo-Mikami-chan! Give her a hand please!]

Katsuki ground her teeth, as Kenji slaps himself in the face.

But the crowd cheers regardless, Katsuki turning towards Hikari angrily.

"Damn you woman! Will you learn to keep your mouth quiet!?"

[Hehe, don't worry~ You'll suit Katsuki Bakugo-Mikami~]

Katsuki shook her head angrily, while Midnight glanced between the two, before nodding her head.

"Then, the match shall start!"

* * *

Immediately, Ochaco doesn't waste any time, and takes off running towards Katsuki. The explosion girl just stands there, flexing her right hand, right to deliver an attack at any given time. Kenji noticed that Izuku was looking worried for Ochaco.

"There's no way that I'm going to lose!"

Ochaco announced, as Katsuki narrowed her eyes.

Ochaco focused in on her right hand. She recalled what happened with Izuku, and she rememebered what Izuku did as well. She knew if she avoided that first right hook, then maybe she would have a chance to win.

However, Katsuki didn't hold back, and swung her palm at Ochaco, shooting off an explosion which knocked her back.

""Uraraka-san!""

Iida, and Izuku cried for her at the same time, as she was pushed back by the explosion. However, Kenji just looked on with his eyes on her, on Ochaco, wondering what the plan was going to be, as smoke spread around them from the explosion.

"S-She blasted Uraraka!"

Mineta cried out, while Tsuyu placed a finger to her mouth.

"Wow, seems like Bakugo-chan isn't planning to show mercy here."

Kenji casually glanced at the others in the class, and then turned back to the fight itself, seeing Ochaco wasn't giving up.

"Damn, I thought I would be able to dodge it, even knowing about it, she's very fast..."

Ochaco muttered to herself, as Katsuki flexes her palm.

"You should have dropped out of the match." Katsuki began, seeing Ochaco's jacket coming from the side. So, she thrusts her palm towards the left. "There's no way that you can beat me!"

Katsuki slams her hand against the jacket, and let off an explosion …

However, she then notices that it wasn't Ochaco who was wearing the jacket, and she appeared behind Katsuki, her hand right out towards Katsuki, ready to make her float within a moments notice.

"Damn, she used the jacket as bait, so she could get behind Kacchan, that's not that bad. It is a good way to use her Quirk."

Kenji praised the young girl, Katsuki's eyes narrowing. She turned her body around, seeing Ochaco very close to her, so she swung out her palm, and let off a decent sized explosion, forcing Ochaco back with a cry, the girl skidding and landing on the ground.

"D-Damn, that reaction time is insane!"

Sero spoke up, Kaminari grimacing and was glad that he didn't have to fight Katsuki in this match.

"Though she's quite fast, Kacchan is just that extra bit faster. If I was her, I wouldn't use the plan of trying to float Kacchan away. I'd do something else, but I'm sure Uraraka-san realizes this as well, and is going to do something."

Kenji spoke his thoughts, Izuku glancing towards him before looking back to the fight as Ochaco took off again.

"Minion! I will defeat you!"

Katsuki, as Ochaco closed in on her, dragged her palm against the ground, and sent off an explosive blast at Ochaco, catching her up in it, and knocked her backwards.

"Aaaaah!"

Ochaco let out a cry of some pain, and landed with her back on the ground. But even then, she didn't quit, and got right back up, even if her legs were shaking from the attacks that she was receiving from Katsuki.

Jiro cringed, and said "I can't watch!" while covering her eyes, Kenji on the other hand glanced at the earlobe girl, and smiled.

"Don't worry Jiro-san, Kacchan isn't going to seriously hurt Uraraka-san."

"A-Are you sure? Because to me it looks like Bakugo-san is going to kill her."

Kenji nodded as Katsuki slammed her palm downwards, exploding Ochaco backwards once more. Kenji also noticed that Ochaco was staying rather close to the ground and the ground tore up with each blast that she gave out.

"As I suspected, Bakugo-san is a total sadist..."

Mineta said seriously, but Kenji shook his head, as Ochaco was once more, while trying to get close, blasted backwards, and hit the ground hard, more of the ground being uprooted by the powerful explosions that she was giving off.

"She's not a sadist. She's taking Uraraka-san as a serious opponent."

"Serious opponent!? She's demolishing her!"

Mineta cried out, but Kenji didn't believe that was the case at all.

In fact, he thought something else completely different.

"Perhaps. However, have you noticed? Uraraka-san is still going for it. If she wanted, she could just quit. But she's not, because she wants to do her best against everyone she has to fight." His eyes glanced towards Izuku who looked immensely worried for Ochaco. "She also wants to prove herself like others have before her. Like her idol has done before." Kenji's eyes shifted back to the battlefield, where Katsuki sets off a bigger explosion this time, forcing Ochaco into the air, with a cry, some more rubble going up into the air as well. "Don't count her out yet, she might just surprise us yet."

As he said that, Ochaco was once more blown backwards.

She kept coming for Katsuki, she didn't stop her assault against the girl. However, each time, Katsuki blew her away. Stopping her from getting close. That made it all the more harder for the crowd to watch, as some began to question Katsuki and her motives, while Kenji found it weird that Hero's weren't seeing what she was doing and how she was treating the fight all together.

"I'll stop yooooooooooou!"

Ochaco let out a cry, as she neared Katsuki, but as she got close, Katsuki turned towards her, and exploded her backwards once more. Katsuki narrowed her eyes, as Ochaco panted, landing on the ground, but got right back up and went for her once more.

However, as they fought, Kenji noticed something within the sky so he took a look, and then smirked.

" _Aah, so that's her plans huh. I knew there had to be a reason why she was allowing herself to be exploded like that. Makes sense. Though, it seems that others haven't really noticed. Then again, they're too focused on the fight at hand to realize what's going on above them. A little surprised that some of the other Pro Hero's haven't noticed what is going on with Uraraka-san's plans and all._ "

Monoma, who was on the Class 1B side, popped his head over the wall, and smirked at Kenji who stared back.

"Hehehe, I can see what she's doing? Can you oh so scary white and black haired boy?"

Kenji nodded.

"Of course I can."

Monoma looked absolutely stunned by what Kenji said, not believing him for an instant.

"H-Huuuuh? N-No you haven't!"

Monoma yelled out, as Kenji nodded his head, his eyes tossing towards the sky.

"Yes I have, she isn't stupid. She's staying close to the ground for a reason and is using her Quirk to her advantage."

"Ken-kun, what are you talking about exactly…?"

Izuku didn't understand, but Momo looked at the sky, having a hunch by the way Kenji looked at the sky, then she realized herself. Her eyes turned happy, and then she held a smile on her face.

"So, that's how it is huh. That's pretty clever for her."

Momo muttered, and Kenji smirked.

"You'll see very soon Deku-kun, you'll see very soon."

Izuku still didn't know as the crowd began booing Katsuki.

They said things like "Stop playing around with the poor girl!" and "You're acting like a Villain!" and other things like that. Though he knew that Katsuki was pretty tough, and wouldn't let it get to her, as she pushed back Ochaco, it did annoy him that they couldn't see what was in front of their eyes the entire time.

[The crowd is booing Bakugo-san! Though, I can't say that I'm not with them…]

Hikari lightly tapped Present Mic on the head and took the microphone off of him, and went to speak, but Kenji stood up, and yelled out instead.

"Excuse me, everyone! But, you're saying rude things to my girlfriend, and I wont have it! Say what you want to me, but Kacchan isn't being a Villain here! She's taking her opponent very seriously! If she didn't, it would be disrespect to Uraraka-san and to herself! She knows how hard Uraraka-san worked to get here, and since she did, she isn't going to go easy on her! That's her thought process, please don't mistake it for Villainy!"

The crowd looked in disbelief that Kenji said that, Katsuki looked to her boyfriend, and smiled that he was defending her, she knew that he would and was glad that she was right, even if he would get hate, it just showed how much he did care for her, while Hikari nodded again and again and finished off.

[It is actually a wonderful statement on how good of a person Kacchan is to do something like that, to not hold back when Uraraka-san is doing her best to fight. My son is right, I wont hear anymore of her being a Villain today, in fact remember this for my son as well, because what he does isn't Villainy, and neither does Kacchan down there either! So be respectful please to my future daughter in law!]

With Hikari saying that, the crowd began to tighten up their lips, while Katsuki shook her head at the end part, though a small part of her actually liked it.

They didn't say anything else, as Katsuki gave one final explosion to Ochaco, forcing her backwards.

Standing before her, Ochaco was panting, and yet she still looked determined. Even though she was sweating, and looked as if she was going to pass out, Ochaco still made her stance, which also caused Katsuki to be surprised.

" _She's still standing, she really is getting on my nerves the Minion. But, she is doing quite well, can't deny that...damn it, now I'm sounding like Ken. Damn that bastard, he's rubbing off on me like I am on him...damn it._ "

Katsuki tightened her own hand, and felt the drain on her powers from using them so much against Ochaco.

Ochaco put a hand to her face, wiping off the sweat that was there.

"I think it is about time." Ochaco fully stood up, and glanced at Katsuki who got into a fighting position. "Thank you Bakugo-san. For keeping your eyes focused on me."

Katsuki blinked with confusion.

"What?"

While she was confused, Monoma, who was still looking towards 1A, or rather at Kenji.

"I knew it was happening the entire time. She was-"

"Keeping low to the ground, allowing Kacchan to destroy the arena, so she would gain weapons for her attacks. While Kacchan was focused on her, she didn't realize the rubble that was floating up to the sky, right Monoma-san?"

Monoma tightened his hands, and glared hard at Kenji, but Kenji didn't sense malice behind him.

"Ugh...well, I guess you'd work it out I suppose..."

"Yeah, and you did as well, well done Monoma-san~"

"W-Well, I would do! Heh, because I'm smarter than you Class 1A members!"

Monoma said with a slight condescending voice, though Kenji could tell that he didn't fully mean what he said, it seemed that taking Kenji's Quirk had changed him a little bit, only for Itsuka to randomly come behind him, karate chop him in the back of the neck, and knock him downwards, and out.

"Sorry about that Mikami-kun, everyone, he gets too excited. He wont bother you for a while now."

Kenji and the others chuckled awkwardly, as Ochaco places her fingers together.

As soon as she did, from the sky, the large amount of rubble was released. Flying downwards at incredible speeds, it looked like a shower of rubble, or as Hikari put it [Meteor Shower!] which made Kenji smile.

"Wow! So she had a plan this entire time!"

Izuku cried out with happiness, Kenji smiling lightly as Ochaco took to running towards Katsuki, Katsuki taking notice of the large rubble storm that was heading her way, flexing her fingers outwards, which Kenji caught and wondered how this would go down.

" _With this much debris, whether she's evading or counter attacking, there's definitely going to be an opening!_ " Ochaco mentally cried out while continuing to run. " _In that moment, I'll finally get close to her!_ " She once again cried out in her mind, as Katsuki began raising her hand upwards. Ochaco places her fingers together, and her fingers glow pink, then she charges right for Katsuki. " _This is it! This is my shot! I'll win and be just like Deku!_ "

As she mentally cried that out, Kenji looked around to see the smiling faces of Izuku, and Iida, and some others as well.

However, Kenji knew what was about to happen, as he could see Katsuki gearing up for a big one, and she was going to make it in time as well, mentally apologizing to Ochaco for what was about to happen.

As she was inches away from Katsuki, the young blonde haired girl unleashed her explosion. The explosions pressure was so strong that Ochaco was blown away by the winds immediately, the winds also sweeping through the hair of the others, while Kenji lowered his head.

Because of the large explosion, the majority of the debris falling down got caught up in the blast, and was destroyed. And the ones that weren't caught up in the blast, fired away from Katsuki back into the air, and away from her body.

Ochaco, who was struggling on the ground, watched as the black smoke rose up, sweeping around and Katsuki stepped forward.

"I figured you'd have some stupid plan to defeat me. You are the lover of that damn nerd after all."

Izuku panicked while Kenji snickered. Ochaco on the other hand looked absolutely devastated as she muttered "It took her one shot." and the crowd was stunned as well, barring a few people like Kenji and Shoto as well.

[Bakugo-san shows an incredible amount of power! She blasted away Uraraka-san's finishing move with one shot, and remains untouched!]

Though Present Mic said that, Kenji could see that Katsuki's hand was shaking a little bit, showing that it did more to her than Katsuki would like to admit aloud, though in her head she did think " _That was close._ " as Ochaco panted even harder than before.

However, she didn't give up.

Even though she was running on empty, she still stood up, and believed that Izuku wouldn't give up, so she wasn't going to either. She wouldn't back down from Katsuki, and Katsuki admired that about her, so she got into a fighting stance.

"That's right. Don't give up. Show me what you've got Urarakaaaaaaaaa!"

Katsuki lunged forward, as did Ochaco…

But, she didn't get that far.

Her body gave in after one step, and she fell down towards the ground. She was drained of her energy, Katsuki stopping in her place, and didn't do anything as Ochaco fell down and hit the ground hard.

[Uraraka-san is down!]

Present Mic announces, as the girl herself began shaking out of disappointment for what happened during her fight. Her hand clenched, and she recalled her past, how she wanted to help her parents with their money issues, and other things.

Katsuki just watched on, and turned to the crowd, or more rather, towards Kenji, who nodded his head, which in turn made her nod her own head, acknowledging that the fight was indeed over now, even as Ochaco tried to get up.

"She's way past her limit..."

Izuku murmured, Ochaco looking on with hazy eyes towards Katsuki who didn't even bother getting into a fighting stance.

"Yeah...she did extremely well though and no one can take that away from her."

Kenji spoke to Izuku, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...she did very well Ken-kun...Uraraka-san."

Kenji smiled lightly as Ochaco passed out.

"Don't worry Deku-kun, Uraraka-san did all she could, she should be very proud of herself."

"Y-Yeah, you're right Ken-kun, but now..."

Kenji knew what he was referring, and he was thinking about it as well.

Midnight walked closer to the girl, seeing that she was unconscious, and then raised her hand.

"Uraraka-chan is down for the count. The winner is Bakugo-chan and she advances to the second round!"

The crowd began to cheer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reaper watched the fights going on with Himiko, and he was quite impressed.

"Wow, the teenagers of today are quite hardcore it seems."

"I know, right~? These people are going amazingly against one another! Some would be awesome Villains~ But, wow Dad, your son is fighting that boy, Midoriya! Are you like, worried?"

"Yes, I am a little worried." Reaper revealed to her shock. "Not because of the fight, but because that boy. Izuku Midoriya, is his friend, and listening to the crowd today, I might not be in my sons life, but I do know the looks of sadness on his face, and fighting a friend like this is emotional, I know it was for me when I fought Toshi. But, this will be good for him."

"It will...? Because he might use his Death?"

"Because that boy, Midoriya, is going to try and force him. Might have to go and give him a pep talk before the fight, to tell him a few things, will make him more determined."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

Reaper nodded his head.

"Yeah, it will be fine, there's a few things I want to check out with him as well while there so it will be good. Besides, a certain blonde will probably be there so it will be good." His eyes went towards All Might in the crowd, and smirked. "He's just as wondering as I am, to see which boy comes out on top. But, I have a feeling that Kenji's gonna be put through the ringer now. I'm sure Hikari's mentioned a few things to him...well, it will be interesting." His phone then went off, and he looked at it, seeing a message. "Ah, seems like Stain is in Hosu according to the intel I just received."

"Hosu? Why's he there?"

"Probably looking for Hero's to kill that he thinks are unworthy. Now if you'll excuse me. Stay here, and watch the match between friends, it is going to be interesting."

Himiko giddily clapped her hands together, as Reaper walked off.

* * *

Back with the others, Kenji glanced at Izuku.

Somehow, he knew that the next match, his vs Izuku, was going to be emotional.

He psyched himself up.

But, he didn't want to do it.

Ironically, as he thought about this scenario in his head many times, he just didn't want to fight Izuku. Having seen his struggles, and now he was going to be fighting him. He saw how strong Ochaco was, vaguely knowing of her history and her family from what Izuku has told him before.

And now, he was going to be facing his best friend in a battle…

It was going to be one of the hardest fights, emotionally, he would ever have to do.

But, as he glanced at the crowds, he saw the sneers, and the jeers he was going to be receiving, had received, he even remembered what happened with Momo's Mother, Endeavour, and others before them who had said terrible things to him, and knew a truth he had known for a long time now.

Then he looked towards All Might in his frail form who was looking intrigued, and then to Izuku.

" _Deku-kun, is the Hero everyone will get behind...not someone like me...but, that doesn't mean there's nothing for me to do. I'll make Deku-kun stronger, and get him to see sense with his Quirk, and how damaging it can be. After all...dying before your time...going down in a blaze of glory might seem amazing...but, it truly can be devastating for those who love you...Deku-kun, I'll definitely make you find a new way to use your Quirk, that's my role as your friend._ "

As Kenji was thinking that, Izuku looked towards Kenji, and their eyes locked with one another.

" _Ken-kun, our match is next...and you'll still refuse to use your Death Quirk...with everyone watching, it is going to be hard, but I'll force him to use it...I'll save Ken-kun from his loneliness, and refusing half of himself. I'll do it for Ken-kun, Vitality-sensei, and Ken-kun's siblings, Irina-san and Daisuke-san. I'll even show Grim Reaper that his son is not him...I'll get Ken-kun to go all out against me. That's my role as your friend._ "

Kenji and Izuku watched one another, more determined than ever to face one another for personal reasons.

It was going to be quite the fight...

One of the most important in both of their lives.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got through a few fights this chapter! We had the Iida vs Mei fight, and ended as expected. We had the Jiro vs Kaminari fight, and taking a page out of Kenji's book, Jiro managed to win her fight. Momo vs Kirishima happened, and while she put up a very good fight, so did Kirishima, Momo managed to pull ahead by using her head and Quirk, once getting a pep talk from Kenji. And then the drama with her Mother happened. Don't worry about that, the Mother is going to be redeemed eventually. For now though, Kenji has kissed Momo! And Katsuki seems fine with it, knowing the history and acceptance of the two. Then we got Mina vs Tsuyu, Tsuyu being rather crafty, and managed to use Kenji for her own games. And finally, we got the fight between Ochaco and Katsuki, and Katsuki won as expected though Ochaco did her best.**

 **Next chapter however, we're going for the Izuku vs Kenji fight, and that fight is going to be quite emotional. I wont spoil it now, but we'll be seeing some different sides to Kenji, getting questions answered about Kenji's past, some answers anyway, and we'll see his mental growth, as well as Izuku's as well.**

 **So yeah, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	19. Izuku vs Kenji!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, she managed to think of a way to use her Quirk to take down Kirishima. Yeah, she told her Mother off, and Tsuyu is very crafty to do something like that. And yeah, Jiro seems to be watching Kenji now, and is doing her best to fight~ I always get a laugh out of it when I see his derpy face. Well, you never know, Momo and Katsuki might end up fighting one another. Yup, Tsuyu and Katsuki are gonna be fighting one another next. Ooh yeah, it's going to be a roller coaster alright. Izuku vs Kenji, it's going to be something~ He might do, we'll have to wait, and see. Izuku does yeah, he's been watching Kenji and knows his fighting style so he'll use that to his advantage.**

 **MDNick; Yeah, I suppose there was. Ooh God, that's quite hard, it changes quite a lot, and I have different loves for different media. I don't think I can point to one thing and say that's the best thing I've ever watched/read, I like things for different reasons. Like MHA, I like that for different reasons than I do say, Harry Potter, or Final Fantasy. Right now, I'm replaying Final Fantasy 10, so I'm really into that right now. Well, he wasn't touched so it's all good~**

 **LoamyCoffee; No worries this is a busy time of the year. Yeah, I heard after posting the last chapter, so sad to see such a legend go, but he's left behind a legacy so I'm sure he's proud of all of the comic book love he's spread around to fans. And thanks!**

 **Neon Starch; She surely has yeah, she's even kissed Kenji! Hehe, it was a fun fight to write~ Hmm, bringing her in early huh. I dunno, I'd have to think about if she would have a reason to appear before she does in canon. And thanks very much!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; She did yeah, it was tough and she did it! She is yeah, and she wasn't having any of it anymore. And yeah, Momo's made up her mind, and is becoming serious for Kenji. Aah, probably not, Jiro might not let him. She did yeah, Tsuyu used what she could to her advantage, she didn't break any rules so good for her~ She didn't no, she knew Ochaco had been there for a good reason, and showed respect for her opponent. It's going to be quite the fight~**

 **Storm Master 567; Yeah, it was a good scene between the two of them huh~? He'll be torn between it, he wont be really mad at Izuku for that, he'll be mad at Izuku for endangering himself. Ooh yeah, he will be doing that.**

 **Ragna; Ibara's got a funny comment here in this chapter~ Yeah, good thing, she could have caused a flood. Manga logic, that's all I can say to that.**

 **Bobby Jenkins; Thanks very much! Yeah, they'd all be cool! I've only watched/read a few of them before, but the ones I have watched/read, I wouldn't mind that. Eeh, some of the situation is, Kenji and Naruto though are completely different in terms of personality. In the future of the fic, more and more people will see that Kenji isn't like his Father. And no worries~ Yeah, they'd be pretty cool~ Probably in the future of the fic yeah.**

 **Guest 1; I know, crazy huh. He might lose the V card though in the future of the fic.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, Mei would probably be like that, and yeah, I guess that she could make something like that.**

 **Guest007; Thanks! Yeah, it always was fun in the manga/anime when that happens. They did rather well huh~? Tsuyu such a crafty person~ Yeah, eventually she'll see the error of her ways. Aah, I'm glad I could make you feel like that, means I must be doing something right~ She did yeah, well done to Uraraka for her trying. He is yeah, he doesn't mind. Yeah, what would they think? She has yeah, I came up with some cool ideas for them to get together, so I thought why not. Yeah, you never know, I could do~ And thanks yeah, I try my best~ No, I haven't had a chance to see the movie, seen some clips of it, and I like what I've seen so far~**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, that could be a cool concept. Yeah, he'd probably consider himself something different. Eva probably could, she isn't an idiot, and she'd probably be suspicious of him. Maybe she could be like that, it certainly would be rather interesting to say the least.**

 **Black Crown; Thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 4; I could see that happening, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 5; That could be cool. Eeeh, I'd probably start with the beginning with Z if I did, though I do like the early parts of Dragon Ball. That would be cool, she'd be an awesome wife. Yeah, those would be cool as well!**

 **Naruffoku; Yeah, because most would want to meet his Mother, that's what he thought at the time. No, it isn't, sorry if that's not your thing. No, that's what Kenji thought, he said that it could be completely wrong, it was the fact that he was on the right track more than being 100 percent correct, that's what All Might found surprising, he found people with similar Quirk's to what All Might presents, and went off some ideas he had. He only knows confirmed of Nana, before All Might, and All Might filled in some, not all, blanks in his theories.**

 **blazingpheonix123; No worries~ Yeah, there's gonna be a few things here~ Well, he could have, but it is more of the fact that if he could attack his own family, what else is he capable of? It's more about being afraid, and seeing Kenji as someone who could snap just like his Father, that's what she's afraid of more than anything else. She did yeah, Momo stepped up it seemed~ They did yeah! Took them 18 chapters, but that's how it is~ Ooh yeah, they'll be bonding rather soon. Hehe, glad that you liked it~ Yeah, Kenji was used for Tsuyu's means~ Yeah, you never know, they might end up doing something like that. Yeah, he's aiming to be a Hero that can help, he'd be cool with being Number One, but he'd just help for the sake of it, and not go for Number One, he knows that's not his role. And thanks very much!**

 **Vizard Masky; She surely does yeah. She fears him, this chapter gives a little more insight as to why people do. Yeah, she wouldn't be able to stand up against Hikari, she can be frightening when she wants to be. Yeah, this fight is gonna be rather emotional, at least in my opinion it is anyway~**

 **AlphaOmega; It surely did yeah, it always made me laugh though when it happened. She did yeah, Jiro's been watching Kenji and has taken a shine to the way he approaches fights. She did yeah, Momo's gonna be going through something else in this story rather than what happened in the canon story. It's a little of both, she's afraid of Reaper, and she's afraid of what Kenji could become, and can only lash out at him because she doesn't want her daughter to be hurt. She did yeah, Momo wasn't having any of it. She is yeah, Momo's gonna be staying with Kenji, and their romance will blossom.**

 **Guest 6; Yup, Hikari will be doing that~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Mei's always fun, and yeah, I could see that happening~ Jiro's been taking notes of Kenji, and now is applying that to her fighting style. She surely was! Momo was the MVP of last chapter, showing what she could do, and standing up to her Mother, and finally kissing Kenji after so long. Hehe, Katsuki surely is~ Tsuyu was quite the cunning girl last chapter, using Kenji like she did, but she managed to win so good for Tsuyu! Kenji vs Izuku is gonna be quite good~ Yeah, it sounds good! I know, that would be a funny moment between them~**

 **ClyxicRyse; Yeah, seems to be the case lol~**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, Jiro's been seeing Kenji and has been adapting her fighting style with how he fights~ She did yeah, and yeah, just goes to show that she deserved her recommendation for what she did. She didn't forget, she just didn't take it to heart, she believes what she wants to believe. Yeah, Momo didn't back down, even from her Mother, and showed her that she wasn't having it anymore. She will be eventually. This fight is gonna be quite something~**

 **Guest 7; Yeah, that sounds pretty cool to me! I like the sound of that! Thanks for the suggestions, and yeah, it probably would be quite like that~**

 **Striker Studios; Yeah, it's Izuku vs Kenji now! I've watched the seasons of the anime, I've not read the manga, but what I've watched of the anime, I do like the series, I find it quite fun, and I like the characters as well. That could a cool backstory, and yeah, those fights are pretty awesome, not gonna lie~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time for the chapter to start!**

* * *

 **Izuku vs Kenji!**

The match was soon approaching. Kenji knew that he would be facing off against Izuku soon. The ring was being fixed, and Kenji went to go and meet Katsuki after the match had finished with Ochaco, while Izuku went to go and check on Ochaco herself.

When meeting up with her, Kenji smiled happily, and got close to her within the corridor. His lips met with her own as she smirked into the kiss, her arms wrapping around the young boys body and pulled him even closer to her form.

"Damn Ken, if the kisses keep getting like this, and better, then I'll just have to keep winning until we have our match."

Kenji was happy that Katsuki was thinking that far ahead. Though he had two fights before then. He had to face Izuku, and whoever won between Iida, and Shoto. Though he had a feeling that Shoto might win due to how strong she was. Though he wasn't going to count anything out just yet.

"Yeah, you did so well Kacchan, the fight was amazing. So emotional Kacchan, I felt the emotions from Uraraka-san, and you as well. Even when others doubted you, you didn't back down and showed your best strengths and fought for what you thought would be the right way to do it. Even showing your opponent the respect that they deserved, that was a very mature way to go Kacchan."

Katsuki smirked, running her hand down his back, and gently grabbed his butt, making him jump in surprise.

"Yes, you're right. And you've got your fight with that damn nerd soon. Though I wanted to fight the damn bastard. Maybe you fighting him would be better. Actually, I've never seen you fight him before, it would be interesting. One nerd, and one...you."

"One...me?"

Katsuki folds her arms, nodding her head.

"Yeah, that's right, the cute one."

"Hehe, that's right Kacchan, I'm the cute one~ And I'm going to be facing Deku-kun...this is going to be quite the fight if I do say so myself. I don't know what to think right now Kacchan, I don't know if I can..."

"Don't tell me you aren't going to be facing him with everything you've got?" Kenji lowered his head. "Oi, Ken! Don't you dare go easy on that damn nerd just because he can't control his damn Quirk! Kick the shit out of him Ken! I know you can!"

Kenji's eyes went towards Katsuki, and then he inhaled slowly.

"Kacchan, can I be a Hero?"

"Huh? What are you saying?"

"Realistically, do you think I can be a Hero?"

"Well, yeah. Why?"

Kenji's eyes tossed to the side.

"I just...have been thinking about it a lot lately. During the USJ, and the Sports Festival. I'm happy, that the class has accepted me. But, being here, just reminds me of how the world really views me. I know I shouldn't care...and to a good extent, I don't care. But, when I think back to the USJ, and what Grim Reaper said...I just think about what if I end up like that…?"

Katsuki shook her head, and lightly tapped him in the arm.

"Not going to happen."

"But, how do you know Kacchan?"

Katsuki's lips curl upwards.

"Because I know my boyfriend that's why. You aren't a Villain Ken, don't think about that shit. I know, with many things going on inside of you. But, I also know about you, and how strong you are. So, go and show me your strength you damn sexy bastard. And then come back here and we'll talk about it some more."

Kenji brushes a lock of black hair out of his eyes, as Katsuki hugs onto his form tightly. In her own way, he knew that she was trying to cheer him on, and that meant the world to him. So he replied to her embrace with his own, and held onto the young girl for a little while, he didn't have to be there yet, he was going to be fighting for his own ideals.

* * *

Izuku wandered towards the stadium, after speaking with Ochaco. After seeing her encourage him, he wished that he had done the same to her. Though now that he had to fight Kenji, he didn't know what he was going to do.

Fighting Kenji….

His friend.

The one person who stuck beside him more than anyone.

But, he knew that he would have to do it.

As he walked towards his entrance, he suddenly got a shiver down his spine, and that shiver didn't go away easily. He also noticed that there was a lack of people that were around at that moment, and the coldness didn't feel like ice, or the weather. Like, his system had been shocked itself, and he was in the embrace of death.

And that's exactly what had happened.

"Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku's eyes widened, turning around to see Grim Reaper stood right there, looking towards him with a smirk on his lips.

"G-G-G-Grim Reaper! W-What?! How?! I-I am-"

"Calm down, child." He spoke softly to Izuku, who cringed, nodding. "I've not come to hurt you. I've come to tell you, to do what you need to do to break through to Kenji. You're the only one that can do it."

Izuku was baffled.

What was Grim Reaper trying to say to him?

"I-I don't understand..."

Grim Reaper walked closer, Izuku feeling more fear by the second.

"You understand what's going on in my child's heart. You can save him from his own depression. Just like when you met, do you remember what he told you about his Quirk?"

"H-He said that he wanted to get rid of it..."

"Do you think that after all this time, his mind has changed? Truly?"

Izuku furrowed his eyebrows, remembering all the times that Kenji had fought, had used his Quirk, and while he smiled, he always saw sadness within his eyes. Each and every time. It was as if it was a weight on his mind.

"...No, I don't think it has."

Grim Reaper chuckled, walking closer to the young boy. He was frozen due to who was in front of him.

"That's why, you're going to change it, Izuku Midoriya."

"But, how can I..."

Izuku didn't know if he had the answers.

But, Grim Reaper knew the truth.

"You know what you need to know, and you'll figure out the rest. It is both of your responsibilities to change each others ways of thinking. You both have to change the way you approach battles, and yourselves as well. You're highly destructive with your body, and if you break your body, who's going to save the day?"

"...Grim Reaper, you told me that day that you need me for something. At the USJ. What did you mean by that?"

"It is as I said, I do need you. I also told you to be there for Kenji when I can't. Right now, I can't, you can. Friendship, isn't it a funny thing?" Grim Reaper's head cocked back. "Wouldn't you agree Toshi?"

Izuku's eyes widened as All Might, in his frail form stepped out of the shadows.

"Grim Reaper..."

"Yes, Toshi?"

"...It seems you're talking to Young Midoriya, might I ask why that is?"

Grim Reaper showed a blasé face, as if he didn't care about what was happening at that moment in time.

"Well, I want to make sure my son has a good time and a good life as well. And you Toshi, you need to begin treating this child right, and have him train properly without killing his body. Leave that to the Death Quirk."

He snickered at the end, as All Might walked forward.

"...Young Midoriya, you go to your match now, I'll deal with Grim Reaper, and also, don't mention his presence here to anyone. If he was caught here, panic would ensue."

"A-All Might, that's...but Grim Reaper is...the last time he was here you and he..."

"Go ahead now, Young Midoriya. Don't worry about him, he isn't going to do anything, he better not do anyway."

Grim Reaper smirked, and waved his hand, as if they were going to tip one way or another, that didn't exactly quell the inner worries of All Might as well as Izuku.

Izuku wasn't so sure. But, he trusted in All Might, so he turned his back and walked away.

Once he was gone, All Might turned to Grim Reaper.

"Reaper, approaching Young Midoriya..."

"Honestly, I didn't attack the boy. I just wished to see some progress from my son is all. Besides, wouldn't you want to see that as well from that boy? He's going to be destroyed if he uses his Quirk the way that he does. Haven't you seen that as well?"

All Might lowered his eyebrows lightly.

"...Yes, probably, you are right. I never would doubt if you say it."

"Yes, and I expect him to be strong in the future, just like you. He has the potential to go even further. My son has the potential to go further than me. They are the next generation. They are the pair of us, when younger...though I always was better in a fight."

He gave a sly smirk towards All Might, antagonizing him, a tick mark appearing above his head.

"Are you throwing shade at me?!"

Grim Reaper snickered lightly, and showed a sly smile, while All Might's eyes twitched around.

"Well, you always did go for the hard punch and I knocked you on your ass each and every time, case in point, our fight at the USJ."

"Tch, you are crazy if you think you ever could defeat me. If you wanna see who's better then I'll take you right here, right now."

Though they showed angry faces…

They both then smirked, and chuckled.

"You tried to kill me not long ago, I should be more angry at you."

"Yes, you probably should be. It is a downfall of yours, you're too kind. Then again, being the symbol of peace would do that I guess. Well, be seeing you."

Grim Reaper turned away to walk away.

But, then All Might walked closer to him, and pulled on his robe.

"Hey, wait."

"What?"

Grim Reaper gave him a curious expression, as All Might smiled.

"Stay for a drink."

That didn't exactly make Grim Reaper feel normal about this situation, he found it quite weird honestly.

"I'm a Villain, if you're caught with me, then you'll be shown showing sympathy for the Villain."

"Right now, all I see is my friend, no Villain."

Grim Reaper smirked, and sighed.

"Well, I've had a hard few days, a drink might not be so bad. Besides, if people did see us together, then the world might be thrown into disarray...so, it's a win win for me. I get to drink, speak to my old friend without the animosity, and the world might be thrown into chaos. Wow, are you really suggesting this?"

All Might sweat dropped, and walked off together with Grim Reaper. Even though they were enemies, they took time off from that and decided to just be friends.

* * *

In the stands, Katsuki arrives back first, and saw a few people giving her weird looks. She didn't care about that, though she did seem to be annoyed with how Shoto was looking at her, which in turn made her angry.

She watched the ring being set up, or rather had already been. She couldn't decide what she would want to see more, Kenji beating Izuku, or Shoto. Though she didn't know if Kenji would be fighting Shoto, she just hoped that she would be. But if she didn't, then she'll be fine.

As they waited, Ochaco came back, with her eyes red from crying. Iida was concerned, but she waved him off by saying "I'm fine really~" and sat down, as Katsuki glanced at her, and murmured "She wasn't weak." catching the attention of the others around her, which impressed, and surprised them that she would say something like that.

"By God, the next match is going to be between Deku and Mikami-kun. This is going to be a hard match..."

Ochaco spoke up, Iida nodding.

"As his Vice President, I should be routing for Mikami-kun, however Midoriya-kun is also my friend. So I don't know who I'm going to cheer for!"

"It's obvious, cheer for Ken, because he's going to win."

Katsuki butt into the conversation, antagonizing Iida.

"Are you saying Midoriya-kun has no chances to win?"

"I'm saying, Ken is a genius with a Quirk that allows him to be quite versatile like my Quirk to an extent." Her eyes shifted towards Shoto who looked down at the match. "Even yours as well, Ken will kick your ass."

"You'll have to wait and see if that happens, Bakugo-san. Mikami-kun is quite strong, and intelligent. But he might lose yet. He might not even want to fight Midoriya like he currently is."

Katsuki clicked her tongue, and watched as Izuku and Kenji began walking out. Cheers went for Izuku, while boos went towards Kenji from the crowd. Katsuki thought about going to explode them, but she was happy enough to see that he stuck to the agreement, and wore cat ears, and a tail.

Kenji looked towards Midnight and then mimicked a cats movement and spoke "Nyaa~" which made Midnight melt.

"Cu-Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!"

Midnight exclaimed, seeing Kenji in such a state.

"Hehehe..."

He chuckled awkwardly, as she danced from side to side, happily swaying her body.

[Now! This match is going to be epic! Between the two front runners of this entire tournament! And also, the two are even best friends! So we'll be getting lots of drama from this!]

Present Mic called out, as Hikari placed a hand to her mouth.

[Yes, now that we have our first contenders for the second round! First, we have my adorable son, who's wearing cute cat things now~ How adorable! He's from the Hero Course, and his name is Kenji Mikami! Give him a big hand!]

Though she said that, the crowd just booed him, which in turn made his eyes go down to the ground. Hikari pouted...but, then she saw Class 1A cheering very loudly for Kenji, which in turn made her smile at the sight.

Izuku also noticed that Kenji seemed slightly different than he was before, but he couldn't work out what it was.

[Next, we have the green haired boy who broke control from the purple haired guy and also showed us some impressive moves! He's also from the Hero Course, and his name is Izuku Midoriya-kun! Give him a big hand as well!]

Unlike Kenji, the crowd began to cheer for Izuku, which in turn made Kenji think about a few things. Thinking about the future, the class, the people that were out there, and the Quirk that Izuku had, All Might's Quirk.

He remembered when he was offered the Quirk, and he remembered turning it down.

Now he truly understood why he did something like that, why he turned down the Quirk.

Izuku looked on towards Kenji, and noticed that he seemed to be in deep thought.

" _He's probably thinking about what way would be the easiest to defeat me. He'll probably try and chain me up, so, I can't use my Quirk to flick him. However, Ken-kun is smart, so he might understand that I'd get that...but, if he isn't doing that, then I don't know what he's going to do. Is he going to get up close, and personal? Is he going to attack me with his fists? He's trained in martial arts from his Mother, so it could be possible that he could do something like that. But, even I don't know...yet, he seems to be not with it, like something is going on...I wonder what's going on with him?_ "

As Izuku thought about it, Kenji continued looking at the crowd, and more and more boos came for the young boy.

His eyes fluttered, as did his heart.

He didn't feel like doing this already.

He didn't want to hurt Izuku and he knew how far Izuku would go to fight as well.

He'd break his body to fight, and Kenji couldn't allow that to happen.

So, he knew that he'd have to end it quickly, or suffer the incredible strength of Izuku's One For All ability.

"Hey, Ken-kun. I can't hold back, I'll definitely defeat you."

Izuku said it strong...but, Kenji didn't respond.

He just looked at the crowds, who kept shouting out slurs, while praising Izuku and telling him to 'take out the Demon' which in turn made his mind feel cloudy, and weight onto it as well, he just didn't want to deal with this anymore.

"H-Hey, Ken-kun! I just said-"

"When you know who offered me the chance to become the next inheritor, do you know why I didn't take it?"

Asking that suddenly, Izuku became quite shocked while most of the crowd didn't really get what Kenji was talking about, though some people did like Hikari, All Might, and Grim Reaper (those two were hiding to watch the fight).

"W-Well, I don't know..."

Izuku truly didn't know.

It would make sense for Kenji to take it.

It would have made him even more powerful than he was at that point in time.

"Back then, I knew you for a day...yet, during that day, I saw him in you, than I did in myself. When I look in the mirror, all I see is my Father, and so does the majority of the people here. That's why, I never could become the symbol of peace. Even All Might thought the same for the longest of times, he always avoided me when I tried to talk to him, like he feared me, or what I could become."

* * *

" _All Might! All Might! Can I talk to you!?"_

 _A child version of Kenji ran up to All Might, who had just finished off a Villain who was attacking. With a notebook in his hand, wanting his autograph, the childlike Kenji's hopes were dashed when All Might glanced at him, and saw who he was, memories of Reaper flashing in his mind, and overlaid with Kenji due to how similar they looked, and he couldn't take it._

" _Ah...erm..."_

 _All Might looked less than willing to talk to Kenji at all, he looked as if he was going to bolt._

 _But the young Kenji held out a notebook, and looked on with a childlike innocence._

" _All Might, can I-I have y-your autograph...please? I-I think you're the best Hero ever! P-Please..."_

 _"Kid..."_

 _Kenji, with childish yet hopeful glee, practically pleaded to All Might._

 _"A-All Might, I think you're the coolest ever! Y-You fight so well, b-but I could help you! Maybe I could build something to make you even stronger! I-I've been studying your Quirk, a-and I think that I know something's about it...I mean...I-I could help you p-plan things...my Mom s-says I'm good a-at planning things..."_

 _All Might backed away from the childlike Kenji, and murmured "I'm sorry kid, I truly am." before jumping upwards, and away from the young Kenji, devastating the young boy._

* * *

As Kenji recalled that within his mind, it wasn't the only time.

It had happened many times.

He wished he could have changed it, but he couldn't.

Even now, it was something that disheartened him. He saw All Might as the Number One Hero, and he was glad that he could speak with All Might now...he just wished that he could have done it long ago, and All Might saw in him, what he saw in Izuku.

"I just wanted to talk to him, I just wanted to help with anything I could...but, he saw me as others did as well. It was only after last year, when the sludge Villain attacked, he finally talked to me, I couldn't believe it, it made me so happy, he finally wanted to speak to someone like me...I couldn't believe it. But, as soon as he saw you...he saw your Heroic nature...he didn't see mine for a long time. When that person offered it me...it wasn't a genuine offer, I knew that from the way he looked at me, and the way I felt his emotions. Most people forget that I can feel when people are genuine and not...he wasn't genuine, he didn't see me as a Hero, or someone worthy, it was just a test to see if I was like Reaper. It was only after that when he finally saw me as a good person...he's someone I looked up to for so long, even now...he's my Hero."

Kenji spoke with a sad face, and saw the crowd confused, so he knew they didn't know what he was speaking about.

* * *

All Might lowered his head, as Grim Reaper watched on curiously, being able to hear what was being said.

"Is that true Toshi?"

"Back then, I was...I couldn't...no, maybe I didn't want to see it because...because of what happened to you. But I saw the genuine heroics from him, and now I can see him for who he is. If I still had the Quirk to offer, I would genuinely offer him it."

"Still, you played with my sons emotions and made him feel terrible because you wanted to test him to see if he was like me? If you weren't you, I'd definitely would have killed you by now." All Might grimaced as Grim Reaper gave him a hard glare. "In fact." Reaper slapped All Might in the head so hard the air changed around them with the strong force Reaper user, tears forming in All Might's eyes. "That's for my son, jerk."

"...Alright, I deserved that."

"Yes you did."

Reaper nodded slowly, All Might hung his head downwards.

"It wasn't that I didn't see his heroism...it's just that I had already failed you, I didn't want to fail your son as well. It was too many memories...I realize now that I was wrong, but back then...just seeing him, was like looking at you, you and he look so alike. Obviously you have differences but to me, I always saw the same expressions, the same smiles, the same frowns, even the same raw intelligence, he figured me out from assumptions, from studying me intensely, and even from things that were wrong, yet he made the right connections where it mattered...it reminded me so much of you, and your ability to work many things out, it was scary to see how much you were alike. It was too painful to look at him, and not see you."

"By doing that, you avoided probably one of your biggest fans, and made him feel crappy. It must have been painful, I acknowledge that, but it must also have been painful for Kenji to look up to someone who seems to want to always avoid you, just pushing further into his mind about what the idiotic public believe and tell him is true. I had a you in my life for most of my life, and because of that, I, for a time believed I could be a Hero. He didn't have a you until he met that boy, Izuku Midoriya."

"I know...for what it is worth, I am sorry."

All Might knew that he was right, and if he could take it back, he would, but now he did see Kenji as a genuine Hero in training and could see his good points.

* * *

Izuku on the other hand lowered his head, not being able to believe what he was saying, but Izuku could see that despite that, he still thought All Might was his Hero.

"Ken-kun, that's..."

Kenji got into a fighting position as Izuku slowly moved backwards, seeing the determination, yet the lonely expression that was on Kenji's face.

"That's why, as the next generation is with you, not me. And I'm going to make sure that you become even better than All Might is. Since it is my fault that he's losing it, I'll make up for what happened during the USJ and make sure that the next generation is ready to face Villain's like my Father, and Tomura-kun."

All Might lowered his eyebrows, as Grim Reaper casually glanced at him.

Hikari's eyes lowered and thought " _I always thought he would blame himself, my baby always has to carry these burdens...as no one would ever let him forget who's son he was._ " and watched with a heavy heart as Midnight slapped down her whip.

"Begin the match!"

As soon as that was said, Izuku glanced at Kenji and thought " _He's going to tie me up with chains, so I better flick him now. That's what I think he's doing, I've got to stop him!_ " and went to prepare a flick for the young man, but Kenji surprised Izuku by allowing small wings to appear by his feet, and launched himself towards Izuku at a high speed.

"D-Damn, he's fast!"

Ochaco expressed worry for Izuku, while Katsuki smirked.

"That's right, he's going for a good win by throwing him out. Could work, makes sense why Ken would want to do that."

Katsuki spoke up, as Izuku tried to get in a good flick, but he couldn't get Kenji in his sights, the boy using his Life energy as platforms underneath his feet, so he jumped from side to side while within the air, which made it very difficult for Izuku to get a good hold on him.

"Waaah!"

Izuku tried to aim for Kenji's body, but as he did, Kenji grabbed his wrist, flicked to the side to Izuku couldn't use his massive strength, then he grabbed the base of the neck, and spun around so his body was facing Izuku's back, then he twisted, and with all of his strength, added on wings to his elbows, he gave a large throw to Izuku and launched him towards the end of the arena.

"Get out of here!"

He announced, inhaling slowly as the wings disappeared from his elbows.

[Wow! Mikami has already gone with a massive throw and trying to ring out Midoriya! How can Midoriya come out of this?!]

Izuku, flying through the air, watched as the outside of the ring became more and more visible to him.

"No! I can't end here so easily!"

Izuku placed out his pinky finger, and charged it up. Using what he could, he flicked outside of the ring, breaking that finger in the process, propelling him back into the wind with the incredible burst of air pressure. Kenji smirked as Izuku came closer and closer, and turned around towards him.

"I see! So you're going with a punch! Try and get me then!"

But then Izuku charged up his arm, veins appearing across his entire right arm and Kenji saw some weird green lightning appearing around said arm, which made Kenji narrow his eyes, and jump backwards, believing that he had avoided the punch all together, however that wasn't the case.

"Tricked you!"

Izuku stopped the charge on his arm, and channelled it within his other pinky, and gave it a flick with all of the pressure that he could muster up, but in turn broke his pinky, so both pinkies were now broken and he cried out a little bit from the pain that he felt.

The built up air pressure sent the airborne Kenji flying towards the other side of the ring. It was so tough that the crowds felt the intense pressure of winds as well flicking around all of them, blowing their hair, and other things around.

[Awesome! Midoriya came back swinging, or this case, flicking!]

Present Mic cheered as the crowd did as well, saying things like "Kill the Demon!" and "Get that bastard good!" and other things like that. It put Kenji off for a moment, and he forgot that he was flying through the air.

He thought about what they said.

Since the beginning.

How they always said that he shouldn't be there.

How they shouted out their slurs.

And he hated to admit it…

But, it was getting to him.

He knew it shouldn't, but he couldn't stop the feelings that were bubbling inside of him since the beginning, impacting his fight with Izuku.

"Ken! Stop the movement already or you'll ring out!"

Katsuki snapped the boy back into reality, so he twirled around and raised a barrier behind him, and from the barrier, his body hit the back of it, returning to the ground, still within the ring, Katsuki noticing something as did Shoto.

"Mikami-kun...isn't trying his best."

"A-Are you saying he's going easy on Midoriya-kun?"

Iida asked the white and red haired girl, but she shook her head.

"No, not on purpose anyway. It just seems that other things are clouding his mind right now."

"I think you're right ribbit. Maybe it's everyone in the crowd, someone can only take so much hate before it weighs on their mind and now that he's fighting his best friend. Many thoughts are probably running through Kenji-chan's head ribbit. Even with the destructive way that Midoriya-chan uses his Quirk, Kenji-chan probably doesn't want Midoriya-chan to be hurt so he's thinking about that as well."

Momo listened to what Tsuyu said, and it made sense what Kenji was doing, or how he was reacting.

But, she knew more than what was going on. She could just feel it. She felt something was off, and the way that Kenji's eyes looked right now, it almost was heartbreaking for her to watch such a thing.

Izuku tightened his hands as Kenji ran a hand through his hair.

"Good trick Deku-kun, I'm proud."

Though Kenji said it with a smile, Izuku felt like something was off with the way that he said it.

"I'm surprised you fell for it. Usually, you would have seen through that...but, you didn't. Why didn't you see through it?"

Kenji shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not all knowing you know? Even I have my off days."

He answered with a blasé voice, as if he didn't really want to acknowledge what was going on inside of him.

"Not like this you don't! Even when facing your Father, you didn't have an off day like this! Tell me, why aren't you acting like your usual self!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Deku-kun. I'll show you my usual self."

Kenji placed a hand to his side, and summoned his Life aura. The aura went down into the ground, and then with a burst of power, the wave of growing earth was sent right towards Izuku in a giant burst of earth.

"Yeah Ken! Murder him!" Everyone around Katsuki gave her a weird stare. "Ooh get lost all of you!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Izuku placed his finger outwards, his right hand, his finger closest to his pinky finger, and went into the flicking position. The veins gathered around it, and a second later, he sent out a highly dense burst of air, breaking through the ground that Kenji had sent outwards, and the intense burst of air sent itself towards...no, Kenji wasn't there.

Izuku became alarmed, he didn't know where Kenji was at all, but the crowd looked into the air, seeing small wings by the feet of Kenji, and his foot raised high into the air, like a guillotine, ready to be dropped at any second.

"He's in the air! Don't let that Demon attack you Midoriya! Defeat him!"

One person from the crowd shouted to Izuku.

"Don't let him hit you kid!"

"Beat that Demon!"

Katsuki felt annoyed, as Izuku looked up, to see Kenji's foot being brought down. Moving at a good speed, he raised his arm, and blocked the kick. Even though the kick was strong, and it sent shivers up and down Izuku's arm, the boy was relatively okay, struggling with Kenji's foot.

"Damn those bastards! That's not fair! They're helping Deku! Ken could have smashed him into the ground if it wasn't for them bastards!"

She complained as Momo looked towards the crowd. Her eyes saw her own Mother, who was the first person to shout out, as she recognized the voice, and it made her shake her head in annoyance.

Kenji pushed away from Izuku, but his hand went to the ground, and he spun around, slamming a foot against Izuku's cheek, knocking him backwards, and some blood came from his nose from the kick. He didn't break it, but Kenji managed to draw blood out of him.

"Still think I'm not trying my best Deku-kun?"

Kenji demanded, jumping upwards, and spun around. Izuku recognized the movement, and moved his arm to block the kick, but the spinning Kenji stuck out his foot, landed on the ground, and used the momentum of the spin to deliver a hard kick to Izuku's side, causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"Gwaaah!"

Bile came out of Izuku's mouth, Kenji forcing Izuku down onto the ground with his foot alone, then chains of his Life came out from his hands, and since they were nearby, he sent them right for Izuku's body.

The young boy watched as the chains neared him.

If they wrapped around him, then it would be over with, and he couldn't have that happen.

He couldn't allow it to happen.

"I don't think so Ken-kun! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

From his position on the ground, he placed his finger closest to his other pinky outwards. The veins gathered around the finger, and he flicked it outwards, the overwhelming burst of winds caught Kenji up, blew away the chains from touching his body, and forced him to go skidding across the ground, Izuku crying out from the pain that he felt.

Kenji tapped his foot onto the ground, and the Life barrier, appeared behind him, stopping his movements out of the ring.

"Damn! Even though Midoriya-kun keeps using that overwhelming wind blasts, he can't get Mikami-kun out of the ring!"

Iida commented, Tokoyami inclining his head.

"Because, Mikami is able to use his Life Quirk to brace himself with a barrier. He's turned a defensive move into a move which can stop his movements, and even made them in the air so he can step onto them. It is quite the intelligent move. As long as he does that, Midoriya isn't going to be able to force Mikami out of the ring."

Katsuki listened to what Tokoyami said, and had to agree, while Mina and Toru glanced at one another, worry on both of their faces, though Toru's couldn't be seen, as she was invisible after all.

Kenji panted lightly, and fixed his fighting position, as he saw Izuku's fingers breaking more.

He didn't even know what possessed Izuku to put himself through so much pain.

It seemed insane to someone like him.

But, he knew that he would continue doing it either way.

"I'm going to stop you right now!"

Kenji resolved himself, and forced his Life to his feet, flapping hard, and shot himself for Izuku. Kenji's body moved swiftly through the air, and appeared before him, his leg outstretched, and aimed for his face.

"No! I wont let you!"

Izuku pushed himself away from Kenji, but Kenji unleashed a wave of earth for Izuku's body once touching the ground, which in turn forced Izuku to use a flick once more. The powerful blast of winds destroyed the earth of Kenji's, but Kenji was already on him as the wings on his feet, propelled him so fast that he cut through the wind blast, and appeared before Izuku.

"Have this!"

Kenji, spinning around, delivered a hard kick to Izuku's body, forcing him down onto the ground. The crowd grimaced, but Kenji didn't care, and allowed his body to float downwards towards Izuku, his foot in the air, and came down hard towards Izuku.

Izuku knew that if he managed to land the kick, he wouldn't be able to continue fighting. Looking at his fingers, he saw that most of them were broken now, and if he continued, then all of them would break.

"Damn iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

He didn't care in the end, and shot his finger upwards. Building up the air pressure as he flicked the surface around him began breaking apart, forcing Izuku down into the ground, but the pressure of air slammed against Kenji, blasting the young boy upwards.

"Amazing, these men are fighting for gold! They aren't holding back!"

Kirishima yelled out with excitement, but Katsuki glared.

"Ken's holding back, he isn't using his other side."

"But even then, he's doing-"

"Half as good as he could do."

Katsuki finished off, as Izuku saw this chance, and while he didn't add One For All to his legs, he managed to jump pretty high, as high as he could, seeing the landing Kenji, and channeled One For All into his hand, all the while saying "Egg in the microwave!" which didn't make sense to Kenji, but he saw that green lightning was forming around him more and more, Kenji wondering what was happening.

Kenji turned around and went to raise a barrier to defend against Izuku's punch, but someone from the crowd yelled "The Demon is losing!" and began laughing, which in turn caused more and more people to laugh, throwing the boy off his game, so much that Izuku's fist managed to slam against Kenji's stomach, and he coughed up bile, as his body was flung through the air.

But once again, Kenji made a protective wall behind him, stopping his advancements, and he inhaled slightly at the feeling that he was feeling at this moment in time.

Kenji also saw that the smash Izuku gave Kenji messed up Izuku's arm a little bit, but it didn't seem to be broken.

[Wow! What a successful attack from Midoriya! However, if he keeps doing that, his body is going to break! Though it seems that Mikami is also able to continue with his attacks as well, so the fight isn't over yet folks!]

Present Mic yelled, while Izuku looked on from the other side of the stage, looking at his hand, and his arm, and saw that it indeed damaged. And his other hand wasn't doing so well either. Most of his fingers had been broken by now, and he knew that if he continued, he wouldn't be able to fight...but, he wasn't backing down.

However, Izuku saw that the crowd was laughing at Kenji's injuries, and he had just about enough.

"EVERYONE STOP LAUGHING AT MY FRIEND RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Kenji and the crowd were left speechless.

Izuku, wasn't usually like that. He was the shy guy, that wouldn't speak like that.

But, he was calling out loudly towards the others.

Towards the crowds.

Reaper glanced at All Might who pulled back with surprise.

"Young Midoriya..."

"Heh, you screamed at people once for me, remember?"

All Might turned fondly towards Reaper, who was smiling towards him.

"Yeah, I'd do it even now. I'd do pretty much anything for you."

"Yeah...me too."

Reaper admitted, making All Might smile and in return, Reaper smiled towards All Might, showing how strong their friendship still was.

The crowd was led to silence as Izuku glared towards them all.

"Ken-kun doesn't deserve all of this! All day, you've been saying mean things to my friend! Stop bullying my friend right now! Don't help me either! I want to fight Ken-kun fair and square, I'll fight and win or lose, that's okay with me! Because, I'm helping my friend right now! He's a good person, and all of these horrible slurs towards him aren't right! He's just a teenager, and he's being assaulted like he's a criminal! What is it that you all hate about Ken-kun?! What did he ever do to all of you personally!? Did he attack your families!? Did he attack you?! Does he retaliate when you throw your hateful words towards him!? He's protected me before, he's nearly died for me before! You all call him Demon, yet why would a so-called 'Demon' throw himself in the way of someone to save their lives, where he could die!?"

The crowd were stunned by Izuku's passionate words.

Izuku was even crying.

Kenji couldn't believe that Izuku felt so passionately about it.

He truly didn't think he deserved a friend like Izuku, he was so kind, and good, and was standing up for Kenji, going against his shyness to defend him...

He truly did think Izuku was a worthy Hero already.

Kenji felt a warmness inside of his chest that he hadn't felt in a while.

The crowd all looked shell shocked.

To hear that...it was something that dawned on them, or rather some of them.

Some where set in their ways, but some of the others...could see what Izuku was actually saying.

"W-Whoa, Deku..."

Ochaco murmured, her cheeks turning even more red.

Katsuki looked on, and without verbally saying it, she respected Izuku more for saying that in Kenji's defense, and could see what Kenji saw in Izuku.

Kenji himself, hugged his upper body, and gave off a smile.

"What happened to shy Deku-kun?"

"Well, you've defended me before, I thought I should do the same. Isn't that what friends do for one another?"

Kenji breathed in slowly, Izuku gave off a small smile.

Kenji examined Izuku with his eyes, and then nodded.

"As your friend, I'll tell you something you might not be aware of. By my calculations, you've not got many flicks left. You only have a few fingers Deku-kun, and now that you've only got a few, you're not going to be able to win against me. Eventually, all your fingers will break, and you'll be useless. That's what's wrong with your fighting style. You sacrifice your body. You are indeed powerful, stronger than I am with your Quirk, but there's flaws with the way you are fighting. But what happens after you sacrifice yourself huh? What happens to the others that need rescuing? It isn't always about the person in front of you that needs your help. Sometimes, everyone needs your help, and if you destroy yourself for only a few, who's going to save the rest? I'm not always going to be able to heal your fingers. One day, you'll damage your bones so much that it will be unfixable, and unable to move, and then... I...don't want you to die."

Kenji admitted at the end, and Izuku...he had to admit that Kenji was right.

He was breaking himself.

He knew that one day, he wouldn't be able to fix his fingers, his hands, and he wouldn't be able to use his Quirk anymore.

He realized that, but he didn't want to accept it.

He didn't want to believe.

But, he knew that Kenji was speaking truth somewhere, and how he wanted to help him.

"E-Even then! I shall defeat you Ken-kun! Even if all my fingers break! I want to surpass you more than anyone else!"

Kenji was taken aback by what Izuku had said to him.

But, Izuku resolved himself, and showed his willingness to fight.

"...Surpass me? Why would you want to do that?"

Kenji didn't quite understand what Izuku was going on about.

But, Izuku didn't back down, holding up his broken and unbroken fingers, and still showed his resolve.

"Because! It has to be you! Your Mother is the Number Three Hero! Your Father was the former Number Two Hero! You were bred from powerful Quirk's! Yet, you always hold half of yourself back because you don't want others to see you as evil!"

"...You don't know anything about that Deku-kun...you..."

Kenji didn't know what to say.

He couldn't find the words…

No, he didn't want to find the words.

But Izuku pressed on with his words.

"You also do it because you don't want to remember Irina-san, right!? What happened to her! You don't want to remember your sister and all the pain it brings you! That's why you cut off your Death Quirk, right!?"

Kenji gasped, and his eyes began to turn moist, as Grim Reaper hummed, All Might looked downwards, while Hikari looked on with worry, the others besides a few like Momo, Katsuki and Shoto could see that Kenji's eyes were filling with tears, as if he was recalling something.

* * *

" _Hide in here Kenji! I'll make them go away!"_

 _A young white haired girl shoved Kenji into a closet, as tears rolled down his face, the girl herself looked frightened._

" _B-Big sister...why are they attacking? Where's Mommy, and Daddy, and big brother..."_

" _Don't worry Kenji, I'll protect you. Big brother is also fighting to protect us too, I'll defend you."_

 _She soothingly said, and pushed him into the closet._

" _B-But, I'm a man, I should..."_

" _Hey, I'm your elder sister, it's my job to protect you, not the other way around, now stay in here, and don't make a sound."_

 _With the kind and caring gentleness of the girls face in his mind, Kenji was forced into the closet, and it closed. Though because it was a door that had small opening's, Kenji could see vaguely what was going on outside, and saw his sister, facing off against a bunch of people with powerful Quirk's._

 _Though she used her Quirk, she couldn't defeat them all, and the young Kenji had to watch in horror as they tore at her flesh, blood going everywhere. His eyes, leaked massive amounts of tears, but he was afraid to move._

 _He wanted to desperately move, but he couldn't move at all._

 _Though his sisters cries filled his heart with dread, he remembered her words fondly, how she was going to protect him._

" _Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

 _But as he saw a blade going through her body, his mind snapped, and his Death energy was released, blasting up through the roof of the house, and spread outwards, desolating the entire area, at the cost of damage appearing all over Kenji's body, wounds spreading out from his body from overusing his Death Quirk, seeing the men and women who attacked Irina, his sister, being demolished by his attack, being flung into walls, knocking them out, causing heavy injuries on them, and he also saw them on his sister before, the entire house had been destroyed by the attack, and all of the invading men and women, had stopped, and Kenji had seen what devastation he truly caused._

 _He looked to his sister...and she was bleeding._

 _Kenji's body, on the floor, and bleeding, hobbled towards his sister, but then it rained down on his sister._

 _Some dark power._

 _Kenji couldn't see it properly due to what had happened, and he felt his mind slipping away, but he saw his sisters body being enveloped by the power, and then her body was gone, his Father stood there with rage on his face._

 _"D-Daddy..."_

 _His eyes closed for a brief time due to the pain he felt._

 _"Aaaaaaaaah!"_

 _"N-Nooooooooooooo!"_

 _But in the next instance that he knew which seemed to be sometime as Kenji was slipping in and out of consciousness at this point, Irina was gone, and he saw his Father's angered eyes, his scythe swinging everywhere, and cutting down many different people who were screaming._

 _Fear overcame Kenji at seeing what had happened._

 _The people screaming from being hit by Reaper's scythe and his Quirk, the Death..._

 _Kenji was terrified by seeing what his Father truly could do...and how much he could hurt someone with his Quirk, and despite the pain he felt, he walked forward after getting up on shaky legs._

 _"D-Daddy...please...please s-stop..."_

 _As he approached Reaper...those cold eyes turned towards him, and in the next moment, Reaper didn't even realize until he did what he did due to being in a blind rage, Kenji felt the cold steel entering his body, Death being added onto it, and the intense pain Kenji felt, his eyes went white with fear, with pain and anguish, and most of all, betrayal._

 _"K-Kenji...w-what have I done..."_

 _Kenji didn't see it, but tears slipped out of Reaper's eyes for what he had done._

 _Kenji had just been cut down by his own Father._

* * *

"You don't know what happened...you weren't there...you don't know what happened to Irina...you have no clue what she suffered...what did I to her...what he did to those people...what he did to me..."

Tears continued to slip out of Kenji's eyes, but Izuku knew that this would be for the best, he knew that this would break through his mind and get to the real reason he didn't use it, finally making Kenji admit to the pain that he felt, and what held him back.

Today, he was going to be a true friend, and fight through Kenji's pain and make him open his eyes for the first time.

"No, I don't know what happened, but I know it wasn't your fault!"

"Yes it was!" Kenji cried, as the others looked on with sorrow. "It was my fault! I couldn't even protect my sister! What use is Death if I can't even save my sister!? I was the one who killed my sister! I couldn't...I couldn't control my Quirk, it ran out of control, and because of that, I unleashed too much, and in the end, I destroyed her...I tried to help her...and in the end...I couldn't protect her...when all she wanted to do was protect me..."

At his teary confession, Katsuki wished that she could go to him and hug him, do something to relieve him of his pain. But, she couldn't do anything right now. Even Momo and the others wanted to do that, but right now, Izuku and Kenji were in a match, and they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Ken-kun, that's..."

Izuku tried to sympathize with him…

But, he couldn't.

He didn't have a sister, he didn't know what it was like to lose a sister, and he didn't know what it was like to be hated like Kenji.

Sure, he got bullied, but the entire world didn't hate him.

While the world hated Kenji.

It was clear by the crowd.

"That's why I don't need Death! Because, all it does is hurt, and take the people I love away from me! My sister died because of me! My brother left because of me! I saw my Dad killing people with it...how much pain they were in, all of that screaming, it still echos in my head at how much pain they were in, and then...he turned that blade onto me. I tried to stop him...but, that cold steel turned onto me...and his eyes...so angry, so scary...it wasn't my Father who I loved dearly anymore. It wasn't the kind Father I once had who'd always protect me...he was replaced by a ruthless...and cold man who I didn't recognize anymore." Reaper's eyes fell downwards, remembering that as well, and guilt went through his body. "And my friends...I couldn't even be with them after that day, because of this Death Quirk, nearly all of them hated me after that, and the world soon followed after that day."

As he said that, some of the class looked on with sadness. The pain that was on his face was all too real. Momo recalled the first time she saw Kenji after the incident, and what happened after that, and how she was forced to be away from him.

* * *

 _As soon as he arrived in his class, the young Kenji just recovered from what happened during the night that he didn't want to remember, he was happy to see his friends...but, as soon as he got to school, and was left by his Mother, the other students, besides Momo, looked at him with disgust, and the Sensei, glared at him with hatred._

" _Why are you back here?"_

" _Yeah, go away Demon!"_

" _Your Father hurt my family you monster!"_

 _The kids yelled at him, while Momo tried to reach for him, but the Sensei pulled her back, and in turn, slapped Kenji across the face, so hard that his body hit the wall, and his face cut from catching the sharp coat hanger._

" _Ken-chan!"_

 _Momo cried, but the Sensei pulled her back while saying "Don't go near him, you'll be infected." which in turn made Kenji's eyes turned wet._

 _But then Kenji gripped his head, and his Death began activating on its own, like it had a will, or it was acting as a defense against the negative feelings directed towards him._

 _"Don't...Don't...Don't...stop...please stop..."_

 _Kenji pleaded, as his Death spread outwards. The children, minus Momo, and Sensei, watched on as the Death began to disintegrate objects, desks, chairs, and paper, all turned to nothing, even the ground below him began turning to nothing._

 _"He's a monster!"_

 _"H-He's going to kill us all!"_

 _"He's like Grim Reaper!"_

 _All of the children yelled, but Momo yelled as well._

 _"That's not Ken-chan's fault! Y-You're all attacking him, a-and his Quirk's protecting him!"_

 _Momo defended as Kenji inhaled deeply, and the Death began to stop spreading, Kenji controlling his emotions._

 _But the Sensei glared upon the child with true anger and hatred mixed together._

" _Tch, you are disgusting, you'll be out of this school soon. This is for privileged students, not monsters like you and your Father. I saw what he did, and what you could do with that evil Quirk. For now, get to the back of the class so you don't infect the other students. Stay as far away from them as possible, do you understand me? Show any aggression, or your Death, and I'll stop you by any means necessary, understand me Demon?"_

 _Kenji, with blood running down his face, walked to the back of the class and went to sit down on the chair, but the Sensei used his Quirk which was a rope type Quirk, snatching the desk and chair away from him, so he fell down to the ground._

 _Then the Sensei pointed to the back of the room._

" _I said get to the back, not sit with the good students, and face the wall, I don't want to see your face. And neither do the good students, you evil child."_

 _Momo cried, as Kenji was forced to face the wall, and sob to himself, lonely for what happened, missing his sister, and brother, and now, he didn't even have anyone in his class, all of his friends, besides Momo, wouldn't look at him, they all hated him, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before the rest of the world showed his aggression all of the time._

* * *

"...The world turned to hate me, for something I couldn't control. When I first met you...I had envy of you...Quirkless, if I was that, then I wouldn't be a target for everyone's aggression, I'd live normally. That's all I want...I just want to wake up, and not see how much the world hates me. Even now...with this crowd...you hear the hate...I feel it with my Life Quirk...I can feel it, stabbing into me like knives, constantly."

"Ken-kun..."

"I might have a powerful Quirk, but if it means to live my life like this, I'd rather have it taken away. Though there is one thing I can do, and that is to show you why you use your Quirk wrong, and I'll show that by defeating you! If there's one good thing I can do with this Quirk of mine, then it is make you and others stronger!"

Izuku watched as his Life energy sprang around his form. But as it did, he noticed that Kenji's eyes weren't really focused, he seemed to be deeper than ever in thought, and as the burst of earth was sent outwards, Izuku pivoted to the side, and avoided the wave, and this time, stuck out his fingers, and channeled his Quirk through his last remaining fingers.

"Have this!"

Using his incredible flicking power, he sent a burst of winds towards Kenji. The young boy glanced at the winds, and then allowed his wings to appear on his feet, jumping upwards and avoided the wave of winds.

However, Izuku saw that coming, and though his thumb was the last one to not be broken, he channeled his power through his thumb, and sent off a very powerful shockwave of wind that forced Kenji backwards.

The young boy sailed through the air, and headed for the ground.

As he fell downwards, he realized that he wasn't trying his best.

If he was, then he would use his brain more.

But, what Izuku said, kept his mind coming back to Irina.

His sister.

And his brother.

His Mother.

His Father.

His family.

He remembered when they had a peaceful time together, when they were happy.

And then it all shattered apart.

* * *

 _A young Kenji, having needed the bathroom late at night, went towards it. The young boy was covered in bandages, due to what happened that faithful night._

 _But once he was finished, he heard some noise's coming from his elder brother's room._

 _It sounded like crying._

 _So, he went to go and investigate._

 _Having lost his sister not long ago, he suspected that Daisuke was the one who was crying..._

 _But when he got there, he peered through the crack of the door, and saw that it was his Mother, who was in fact crying._

 _The room, had been emptied._

 _And there was a single note._

 _"Daisuke...I've lost nearly everyone...Irina...Daisuke..."_

 _Hikari held the note within her hands, and tears fell onto the note, devastating tears._

 _Without even conveying with words, Kenji knew the truth._

 _Daisuke had gone._

 _And he was completely devastated, tears unable to stop flowing from his eyes, silently crying, and his Mother openly sobbed._

 _He wished he could take the pain away...but, he already felt that he had caused too much pain for what happened to Irina, and now Daisuke._

 _He felt like, he had done this..._

 _His Mother's tears...he wished he'd be able to stop them, but he couldn't._

 _So, he vowed, he'd try his best to never burden his Mother again, for the pain she was going through right now, he wouldn't add to them._

* * *

"Mom..."

Kenji murmured, as Hikari watched on, seeing her sons broken eyes.

[Kenji!]

Then Kenji snapped back into it from Hikari's yell, and formed a barrier behind him, stopping his movements, and he returned to the ground.

He panted, feeling the drain on his Life energy, yet he saw that Izuku was in a worse way that he was.

His fingers were broken, all of them.

Kenji knew that he wouldn't be able to fight for much longer now.

But, he was Izuku, and Izuku didn't give up fighting, no matter what.

"Why are you doing this?"

Kenji demanded from Izuku, who looked on with a confused expression.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"You're breaking your body more and more. You even look as if you're going to use your broken fingers to fight me, you can't do that. If you do, then you'll be unable to move them, and might even lose them. Do you understand that?"

"I'm going to be the Number One Hero!" He cried out and ran at Kenji, Kenji tightened his eyes. "I wont lose Ken-kun! You are strong, you're smart, and very capable! You are probably the strongest in the class! However, in order to defeat you, I have to sacrifice myself!"

"You say you're going to be the Number One Hero, the way that you're acting right now, you've never going to be the Number One Hero! You break your body and you destroy your chances to become the best Hero! Do you not understand that at all?! The way you use your Quirk is too destructive, don't you see that?! Do you see him killing himself when he uses the Quirk!?"

Izuku got close to Kenji, but the boy dodged to the side as he thrusted a punch towards him. Because of using his Life Quirk the way that he has, he felt a little more fatigued than he would otherwise, but he still had some plans left.

"I'll smile like All Might! For everyone to look at me! I'll smile for them and show them the strength that I have inside! Didn't we say that we'd go to U.A to become Hero's!? Didn't we train together for ten months to become strong!?"

Izuku got close towards Kenji, who danced around him, the boy using his thumb to flick at Kenji. The burst of wind was intense, forcing back the young boy. Though like before, Kenji formed a wall of aura behind him, stopping him from going out of the arena all together.

"That's...That's...what happened to All Might, because of my Father...it was my fault, he was the one who came for me...and then All Might stopped him, and because of that, he lost something important to him...it's because of me that the Number One Hero lost something important, and is going to run out of his embers, and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop my Father that day..."

All Might looked on with sad eyes, as Kenji stomped on the ground, and unleashed a wave of earth towards Izuku. However, it was slower than before, indicating the limits of his Quirk were going to be reached soon enough.

"All Might didn't blame you! It was Grim Reaper! Not you! You aren't Grim Reaper Ken-kun! No matter what anyone ever says to you! You're not evil!"

Izuku dodged to the side, but Kenji waved his arm, and the earth changed direction and headed right for the young man.

Izuku winced at the sight, and tried to flick with his fingers...but, they were already broken too much, and he couldn't move them.

So, he veined up his thumb, and yelled a muffled "SMAAAAAAAAASH!" unleashing a powerful shockwave from his thumb on his cheek, catching the wind, and destroyed all of the wave of aura that Kenji managed to send out.

"Deku-kun, you need to stop this right now! If you continue, you're going to get yourself killed!"

"I'd die saving my friend!"

Izuku yelled out, as he rushed towards Kenji.

Kenji's eyes blinked back tears, as the others watched on.

"...I don't need saving, Deku-kun."

"Yes you do! You need to snap out of it! What would Irina-san, and your brother say if they saw you like this?! Do you think you're to blame for your sister!? Would she blame you?! Would your brother really leave because of you!? Is it your fault that your Father is a Villain?! Don't you have to carry on their legacy Ken-kun?! Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Kenji felt a pulse from his heart, and his mind cast back to the past.

* * *

 _Sitting on a sofa, watching an interview of All Might, and Grim Reaper, Kenji, his elder sister, and brother looked so excited._

" _Look big bro! Big sis! Isn't Daddy so cool?! He saved a lot of people with All Might!"_

 _Kenji's elder brother smirked, placing a hand on Kenji's head._

" _Yeah, he's pretty cool. Though one day, I'm going to become a Hero that surpasses All Might."_

" _Heh, no way bro, that's my job. I'm gonna surpass Dad, Endeavour, and Mom and All Might and be the strongest~"_

 _Irina sang out, but Kenji shook his head._

" _No way! It's me! I'm gonna be the best Hero! And save everyone!"_

" _Get in line junior, that's my job."_

 _Daisuke smiled out, Irina giggling away._

" _Hey, I've got an idea, why don't we aim for numbers One through Three, all of us together~?"_

 _Daisuke cocked his head._

" _All three of us…?"_

" _Yeah, we'd be awesome at the Top Three! The world will be protected by the Mikami siblings! That's what they'd call us! Naturally, I'd be Number One, you'd have to work out for Numbers Two and Three of course~"_

" _Heh, I'd be Number One Irina, you'll be Number Three, Kenji's Number Two."_

 _Irina showed a small pout on her lips, as Kenji swayed from side to side._

" _No! I'm going to be Number One Hero! I'll become the strongest, and make everyone smile with my Quirk!"_

" _Yeah, Life and Death boy." Daisuke smirked out. "Hey Kenji, what do you think about Irina's idea? Should we all become the Top Three Hero's together? I think we'd be able to do it. We're pretty strong."_

" _Yeah totally! Then we'll show everyone what we're capable of!"_

" _I-I don't know, sometimes when people look at my Death Quirk, they seem frightened..."_

 _Kenji murmured, but Irina grabbed his hand, and looked over it._

" _Hmmm, no, there's nothing to be frightened of."_

" _But..."_

 _Kenji's elder brother placed a hand over his hand as well, so the three of them held hands._

" _She's right, there's nothing wrong with the Quirk. Just something wrong with the owner."_

 _He lightly teased Kenji, Irina slapping Daisuke playfully upside the head._

" _Don't say such things, it's not nice. But he's right, there's nothing wrong with the Quirk Kenji. Death, comes naturally Kenji. Didn't you know? People live, and they die. You represent that better than both of us. You enhance lives, and take them away."_

" _I-I kill people?"_

 _Irina shook her head._

" _No, you use your Death to protect people. Death, can be a kindness as well, you can protect with Death. Like, if someone was hurting us, you could use Death to make them stop. Death, doesn't mean dying in your case Kenji, and with Dad as well. Death can protect. Fight to protect the ones you love so they don't die, that's why your Death is a kindness. Don't be afraid of it. How about, when you use your Death, you think of us~ Me and big bro here~"_

" _Think of you two..."_

" _Right, she's right Kenji. When I use my Quirk, I'll think of you, and when you use Death think of us too."_

" _Hehe~ Like he said Kenji, Life and Death, you are the perfect representation of what's good in this world. Don't ever let anyone ever say that you aren't. Because, even if the world is against you, we'll always love you~ And this is our declaration as well. Lets aim for Numbers One to Three, and bring peace to this world, okay?"_

 _"But, what if we can't be Number One?"_

 _Irina put a finger to her mouth, but then smiled._

 _"Well, you don't have to be Number One to bring peace to the world, see Mom and Dad aren't Number One yet they bring peace to the world. Lets aim to achieve peace, okay?"_

" _Okay Irina!"_

 _Kenji's sister, and brother both hug their younger sibling, as Hikari and Grim Reaper looked on, having entered the room, and smiled at their children._

* * *

Snapping back to the real world, Kenji saw how close Izuku was to his body, and remembered what he just did. His eyes went towards the crowd, as they booed him. He looked towards his Mother, who smiled softly towards him.

Then he looked back at Izuku, and shed a single tear.

"Thank you, for helping me remember."

As soon as he said that, wisps of Death erupted from his arm, and a shockwave of Death forced Izuku away from him, eroding the ground beneath him, Hikari's eyes lighting up, as did Grim Reaper's own eyes.

" _Kenji, have you finally accepted yourself…? Have you finally unlocked the sadness you held onto for so long…? My baby, don't worry about the others now, you are my baby, my bright shining star, and you'll succeed, I know you will. And Midoriya-kun...I knew you'd be able to help Kenji break through the wall he set up so long ago, you truly are worthy of being All Might's successor._ "

" _That's my boy, using your Death Quirk, finally with no holdbacks in your heart. Well done Midoriya, only a true friend can knock sense into you sometimes, and you did with my boy like All Might did to me once upon a time...thank you._ "

Hikari and Grim Reaper held smiles on their faces, as Izuku landed on the ground.

The Class 1A, and 1B along with the Support Course saw Kenji's Life, and Death, rolling off of him, and Mei's eyes turned wider and wider.

"Wow! What awesomeness! The blending of colour's the stripping of his clothing! Yes, yes! What a cool Quirk! Now, just take off the lower parts for me baby..."

Shinso rolled his eyes at Mei, but looked towards Kenji and smiled, muttering "I'm happy for you, my friend." and continued watching the fight happen.

Ibara, a girl with green vine hair, nodded to herself.

"This just confirms it."

Itsuka twitches her eyebrows, looking towards Ibara...but, she had her hands together, and her eyes were shining.

"C-Confirms what?"

Ibara, with her shiny eyes, bowed her head.

"He is God's messenger of course."

"God's...what?"

Monoma murmured, Ibara however continued.

"Yes, God's messenger, his Life and Death Quirk, he is God's holy saint sent down to judge us all. Of course, I suspected this before, but this confirms it in my eyes. He is related to the Lord."

Itsuka began pulling away, while her eyes were shining, it was scary.

The crowd looked on with fear in their eyes, upon seeing Kenji's Death Quirk fully blooming around him, the ground turning into nothingness.

However, Kenji held up his hand towards the crowd, as if he was going to shoot them, shocking them…

But then he smirked.

"For so long, you all called me a Demon and pushing me to become a Villain with your hateful words." His eyes went towards Endeavour in the crowd. "You all hate me for things my Father has done, not me. If I wanted to, I could become a Villain, I could become a very strong Villain if I wanted too, and I could unleash this Death Quirk, and a lot of you could be caught up in it, before any Pro could stop me." His hand lowered, and he continued to smirk. "But, I'm not a Villain, it isn't in me to cause others pain. I hate hurting people, it disgusts me. But sometimes, it is necessary to protect others. You can shout all the slurs you want at me. You can hit me, attack me, you all can hate me as much as you want. But, I made a promise to my siblings, that I'd become a symbol of peace. We agreed that we'd be the Number One, Two and Three, Heroes of this world. But, my sister is no longer here, and my brother left, and I can see being Number One isn't necessary to achieve my dream. But, I carry on their legacies, their dreams. So, look forward to seeing me become stronger, I'll bring peace to this world, in their memories, and nothing is going to stop me. No ones hate is going to stop my dreams coming true."

The crowd didn't know what to say, but Katsuki was smiling happily, she couldn't be more happy. She could see that the darkness that was in Kenji's heart, was slowly melting away. While he hated Grim Reaper, she could see that slowly but surely, his heart was becoming strong, and accepting himself more.

His eyes cast to Izuku, as Death slid off of Kenji's body.

"Deku-kun, you have competition now. You want to be Number One, you go through me because I'll be right up there when you reach that goal to give you that one final test to make sure you're worthy of that position, because I know you will you reckless insane bastard...who I really can call my best friend."

"Yeah, you're my friend too, my best friend."

Izuku and Kenji smiled at one another despite the battle damage they both had received.

"I remembered...you helped me remember. I made that promise to my sister, and my brother. I didn't want to remember it. For so long, I hated what happened that night. My sister died, and my brother left us not long after, and my Dad turned evil. It's only me and my Mom now. But I remember...my sister, and brother told me, that Death is able to protect. I had forgot that...no, I buried that long ago and didn't want it to even be real. But...you helped me remember. Irina and Daisuke would say I'm pitiful by not using my Death Quirk for such reasons. And you're right...you said would my sister blame me...no, I don't think she would blame me. It isn't my fault my Father is a Villain. I didn't make my brother leave...I'm going to be the one who brings him back, in honour of Irina. They also told me, that when I use my Death, I should think of them...and right now, I am thinking of them! So, this is for you Irina! And you Daisuke! Deku-kun, you wanted this, so here it is! Don't blame me for what happens to you Deku-kun!"

Kenji allowed his Death to erupt around his form, as Izuku looks on happily.

Finally, he could see the smile that wasn't held back by anything.

Though he still had his Father to worry about, he was beginning to let go of the pain that he felt from his sister, and his brother.

"Have this!"

Kenji placed his hand outwards, and a violent wave of Death erupted outwards. Izuku's eyes narrowed, and he dodged to the side, but when he did, he saw that Kenji was right on him, wings by his feet, and his leg in the famous move Kenji had, where he span and went for the kick against his body.

Izuku thought that he would be too slow to react...

But, Reaper, and All Might saw that green lightning was surrounding his form, and his body moved faster than it had been able to on its own, and he blocked the shot. An intense air pressure build around them, and cracked the ground around them, then Kenji pushed back, were Izuku leapt forward, the green lightning still surrounding him, made several kicks towards Kenji, his arms having suffered too much damage to fight but he was moving faster than he was before.

Kenji raised his arm, and coated it with his Death, and blocked the shots. But each time he did, the arena was being blown away with the power of their impacts. Izuku didn't seem to be suffering the negative effects either of the fight, not as much as he was beforehand anyway, and was fighting Kenji on an equal level, where neither was gaining the advantage while they continued blowing many parts of the arena away with casual attacks.

Reaper leaned forward with intrigue.

"Heeeh...it seems that subconsciously, Midoriya is tapping into the One For All Quirk, and running it through his entire body. In some ways, it's like he's beginning to master it on an unconscious level. Could it be his friendship with Kenji that's causing this to manifest? Is it Kenji's Life Quirk tapping into the Quirk of Midoirya's, and causing it to go through a temporary growth? Life and One For All have always had..."

"I think it's Young Mikami connecting with Young Midoriya on many different levels. Physically, emotionally, mentally. They both know the pain of being alone, being rejected, and they both know what it is like to find that someone who understands that feeling. Quirkless, powerful Quirk, that's how they started. They craved what the other had, Mikami wanted to be Quirkless, and Midoirya wanted to be with a powerful Quirk, and now they're sharing their feelings through their fists. I think more than just Young Midoriya, they both are learning through their actions about themselves, and their powers. And with Young Midoriya, it's about his potential coming through, and Young Mikami bringing that potential through him."

All Might gave his thoughts, while the others watched the stadium with amazement, seeing the fight happening before them.

The fight continued, and they both looked to be being put through the ringer. They both had pain on their faces, and yet...

They seemed to be having so much fun.

The fight was amazing for them.

They could see one another for who they were, what they wanted, and what they would want to become.

Izuku felt the pain through his body from using his Quirk this way, and Kenji could feel it as well.

But, neither cared, and continued.

After five minutes, the pair stepped and panted. They looked broken, or near enough. The arena had basically been destroyed saving a few parts where Kenji and Izuku could stand on.

Izuku wasn't used to using the Quirk like that, and Kenji hadn't used his duel Quirk together for so long so that was causing him to feel weird.

But, they still smiled.

"One final attack, Deku-kun?"

"I-I think that's all I can muster."

"Me too, now lets do this!"

Then, Izuku, while his body was broken, looked towards Kenji who was smiling wildly.

"Ken-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

"Deku-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Izuku pumped his Quirk through his legs, and shot off towards Kenji. Kenji smiled, as his Death erupted in his hands, circulating his hand, and small ethereal wings came to his feet, and propelled himself forward towards him.

"Ooh my God! They'll kill each other!"

Cementoss yelled, as he made several walls of cement to block their way, Midnight ripping her shirt to release her Quirk towards them.

But, the pair didn't care, and both smiled.

Even though they both had suffered during the match, Izuku physically, and Kenji mentally, they still smiled as they unleashed their Quirk's at one another, destroying most of the area, and the walls of cement that was put up.

A huge wave of wind blasted out from the area, and swept upwards around the area, blowing peoples hairs, and other things backwards. Grim Reaper smirked devilishly, and looked at All Might.

"Just like us, All Might."

"Yes...hopefully less destructive than us honestly."

"Yeah, probably should be."

Grim Reaper added, as All Might snickered lightly.

Kenji and Izuku's hands met one another with their fists with every bit of power that they had, Izuku put as much of his Quirk power into it as possible, and so did Kenji as well. Pushing against one another, Kenji's Death and Izuku's One For All met one another in an explosive wave of destructive power.

However, as their fists collided, they both continued to smile at one another. Blood on their lips, and arms.

It didn't matter.

They pushed against one another for dominance.

Green lightning surrounded Izuku.

Life and Death circulated around Kenji.

Their powers meshed together in a brilliant light.

As they collided, one of their fists broke through, and slammed against the other, a violent windstorm blocking view on who had won.

"My God, w-who won?!"

Mina yelled, while Toru shook around.

"I-I don't know! I can't see!"

"It's going to be pretty close, whoever came out of that wind storm."

Tsuyu smiled out, Jiro twirling her earlobe.

"Was it me, or where they smiling as they were lunging at one another?"

"...Only true friends could smile at one another as they went to punch one another."

Tokoyami added, while Hikari watched on, and couldn't contain her smile.

Shinso watched on, and truthfully, since he knew Kenji more, and had been a friend, he wished for Kenji to come out on top during the fight.

Katsuki looked at the arena, the smoke clearing, and then her smile grew wider and wider.

"My...Ken. You won Ken...yes! Damn right, that's my boyfriend, kicking ass!"

Katsuki smiled, seeing Kenji in the middle of the ring, what was left of it anyway. Izuku was against the back wall, unconscious from the beating he had received, mostly due to doing it to himself, Kenji himself was bleeding from the impact, and he felt his wrist hurting, but he was still awake and looked more determined than ever.

"Ken-chan..."

Momo smiled, finally seeing the smile she had forgotten could exist on his face.

It was wide, and bright, and it wasn't held back by anything, it looked beautiful to Momo.

Shoto looked towards them, and then bowed her head, happy by the results of what happened during the fight.

"Mikami-kun..."

Shoto, despite not being known for it, allowed her face to curl upwards into a smile.

Endeavour stood there in disbelief, watching what had happened, and wondered if Shoto would be able to win against Kenji, seeing the destructive force of their attacks.

"Wow, with this turn of events! It seems that Kenji-kun has managed to knock out his opponent, and advances to the next round!"

Midnight announces happily, as Kenji pants, falling down to his knees.

" _Deku-kun...thank you Deku-kun, you reckless bastard. Doing that just to get through to me...I am sorry for being stubborn, but your efforts wont go to waste. I'll definitely continue to carry on my sisters, and my brothers legacies, and I'll find Daisuke again, so Mom can be happy, and I'll bring Grim Reaper to justice, I'll make sure this world finds peace, my own way._ "

Though he expected the crowd to boo him, he didn't care.

Even as they did boo for him, it didn't matter right now.

He accomplished what he wanted to do.

As Izuku helped him, he hoped somewhere, that he managed to snap it into Izuku's head that destroying yourself isn't going to make things any better.

Though he was surprised when he began hearing children chant "Big brother Kenji!" again and again, which made his eyes widen, but he showed a happy face, and thumbed up the crowd, with a big smile plastered all over his face.

Hikari jumped down from where she was, and casually picked up Izuku. She looked at his hands, his fingers, and then sighed.

"Seriously, going overboard for a friend, you are a reckless boy Midoriya-kun, you're just like All Might...no, maybe you're even more reckless than he can be. But thank you for saving my son from his depression."

She smiled out, then walked towards Kenji.

Her eyes turned softer, and then placed a light kiss on his cheek, making him smile.

"My baby, you've done so well. You don't have to worry now my adorable child."

"Mom..."

Kenji and Hikari smiled at one another as they hugged, which made everything better in their eyes.

* * *

Later on, Kenji sat within the waiting room, stretching his body, and then sat down. Looking at his hand, he expected it to be worse than it actually was. He thought that his hand would be messed up, but the Death didn't kill him as much as he thought it would, only minor injuries.

As he sat down and inhaled a few good breaths, Katsuki strolled into the room.

"Kacchan I-"

Before he could finish, Katsuki's arms wrapped around Kenji's body, and held the young man close to her. His eyes widened with shock, but then he accepted it and sank into the hug.

"I didn't know you felt like that. All this time, you never said anything."

"...I just didn't want to face that again. It hurt...more than I ever could realize. My sister...my brother. I blamed myself...I didn't want to think about it, because...I said that I blamed myself for my sisters death...because, when it happened...that night, my family, my brother, sister, and me, were attacked. Mom and Dad had been sent on a mission you see, so we were home alone. Or rather, some Pro Hero's were supposed to be watching us. However, they didn't exactly turn out to be very good people. I never learned why...but, they allowed a mob of Villain's to attack my family."

"Tch, damn bastards..."

"Yeah, my brother was the strongest at the time, he managed to hold them off pretty well. But I was just a kid back then, I couldn't control my Quirk very well. At least my Death side. You see, when my negative emotions got too high, my fear, anger, my Death came out and I couldn't control it. It, unleashed, as my sister was being beaten into the ground. I unleashed so much that it had a negative effect on my system and caused me to fall down to the ground, I couldn't really move, and I was in and out of consciousness. But then...my Father came back. I couldn't see properly, but I saw the black miasma falling down onto my sisters body, and then...she was gone."

Tears began to form in his eyes, which in turn made Katsuki stroke his face gently, they sat down together, with the girl on his lap, and cuddling against him.

"I see...so, that's why..."

Katsuki was figuring it out, so Kenji filled in some blanks.

"If I didn't use my power...then maybe she could have run away...but, because I used it, and lost control...it stopped her from running away, and she was caught by my Father...after that, I saw him enraged, and slicing down many people. I, didn't want him to hurt anyone else, I just wanted the violence to stop...so, I tried my best to stop him, but with those wild, distantly cold eyes...he turned his scythe on me, and sliced me down, and knocked me out, I don't know what happened after that, but...that's where I got my scar. He attacked me, with Death, so it is permanent. An ugly reminder of what happened that night."

Katsuki slowly ran a finger down his chest, and pulled him closer. His head laid on her shoulder, as her fingers slowly ran through his white, and black hairs, which did comfort him in many different ways.

"What happened to your brother?"

It was a hard question to ask, but she felt like she needed to know, so she could help in in anyway that she could do.

"He...He survived the attack, I remember him surviving. But, soon afterwards...he left. No warning besides a single note, he just left. He was still young, so I don't know where he went, I haven't heard from him since. Just thought...maybe he left because of me, because I couldn't protect Irina...we always used to say we'd protect each other, and I couldn't do that...he was torn up about her as well, and he didn't want to be with us...since then, it's just been me and my Mom, and we don't talk about it, because it is so hard. Mom from that day onward's, she tried her best to make sure that I'd have a good life, losing two of her children, caused her to nearly break, but it just showed how strong she was from not breaking. She easily could have broken, but she stayed strong for me, so when I had problems...I just kept them to myself, I didn't want to burden her with my problems, she went through a lot and I didn't want to add to that."

"I understand Ken, I do. But, you don't have to hide your problems from me Ken, you can tell me anything, you can burden me. You know that I burden you enough with my problems, you burden me just as much as you want."

Kenji began to cry, but happy tears this time.

Which relieved Katsuki in many ways honestly.

"I...I miss Daisuke, my brother, Kacchan, and my sister...every time I used my Death Quirk…It just brought back that horrible night. The screaming, the blood, my sisters blood on the ground, I hurt people with it Kacchan. I nearly killed people with it Kacchan and my Dad nearly killed me with the same Quirk that I had used to hurt people...I was scared of my own power, what I really could do to people. But, I have to carry on my sisters life, and I'll find my brother...and this Death Quirk...it isn't my Father's Quirk...it isn't a curse...this Quirk, was given to me by my bastard Father, and I'm going to use it to protect everyone. Deku-kun helped me realize it. He does stupid things like break his body for his friends...seriously, I hope I've knocked some sense into him...because he knocked sense into me. It doesn't matter to me about being Number One, if I reach it, if I don't, it doesn't matter. I just want to be a Hero that protects people, protects children, protects families, so they don't go through what I went through. If I become the Number One Hero, then that would be great, but if I don't, then I'll support the Number One Hero. That's what I want to be. If I can inspire at least one person to become a Hero, and show people that have 'evil' Quirk's that they don't have to be 'evil' Quirk's...then I know I've done a good job."

As Kenji said that, Katsuki smiled, and lightly kissed him on the lips. He smiled into the kiss, and held her close.

"Ken, you really are weird, but maybe that's what I find appealing about you. You're weird, a little crazy, and damn you're strong, what amazing powers you showed. But, Ken, you know, I really lov-"

As Katsuki was going to confess something, the door burst open to reveal Toru, Mina, Tsuyu, Momo, Shoto, and Jiro as well to Katsuki's ire.

Besides Shoto, and to an extent Momo, the girls began crying.

"W-Why are you crying?"

Kenji looked on curiously, as Mina rushed towards Kenji.

"Kenji-kun! You've had such a sad life! Don't worry, you'll be happy from now on!"

"Yeah, I didn't know you had such things on your mind this entire time!"

Toru cried, and hugged Kenji as did Mina. Jiro walked over, and silently hugged onto his form as well, surprising him.

"It's so sad, all this time you've felt like this..."

"Kenji-chan carried all of this alone, don't worry Kenji-chan, we all care about you ribbit~"

Tsuyu cried out, hugging onto his form as well.

Momo walked over, and hugged onto the young boy as well.

"Ken-chan, you've finally begun moving on from such terrible memories."

"Yes...Mikami-kun, I hadn't realized you felt like that this entire time."

Shoto, surprisingly, gave Kenji a hug as well.

Usually, Katsuki would be pissed off, but this time, she accepted it, and merely hugged Kenji tightly.

Kenji watched on between all of them, and felt finally, after all this time, he could finally begin accepting his life for what it was, and to begin moving on from his past, and look towards the future as he was going to be strong and powerful.

He wasn't going to give up now.

Though he felt saddened by the past, and the future seemed to be an uncertainty, the future looked better than the past.

And now, he was going to have some fun now.

He was going to do his best to become the best kind of Hero.

For his Mother, for his brother, and for his sister as well.

He was going to use both sides of his Quirk, and he was going to become very strong, the strongest.

* * *

Grim Reaper, after watching the fight, began moving away from All Might, who bowed his head, and watched him walk away.

However, as he did, Hikari came rushing to them, within their secluded area, and saw Grim Reaper walking away.

"Wait!"

Hikari called, but he didn't answer.

So, she called again.

"I told you to wait!"

Grim Reaper paused, and looked towards the young woman.

Her eyes met his own, and she pulled closer.

"Hikari...you found me."

"I felt you here since the beginning, don't think you can hide yourself from me."

"As always, I suspected you'd be able to feel me. Why didn't you do anything?"

"Causing problems isn't my style. Besides, I felt you being happy for Kenji, I knew you'd not cause problems. Now, I want something answering."

"Sorry, but I've-"

"Answer me. That night...what happened to Irina?"

"You saw what happened."

Grim Reaper said with a depressed heart.

"No, I didn't see what happened. I was busy helping out Daisuke, and others, and only saw some black miasma falling down onto her body and then she was gone, and some people attacked, so I had to defend Daisuke. I saw you cutting down Kenji after something happened, and you said that Irina was dead and her body was destroyed before you left...what happened to her? Did she really die? Tell me the truth because I came across someone that had a similar Quirk like she had long ago...no, it was definitely stronger, it took me a while to make the connection, but thinking about it, her Quirk would grow to a place where she'd be able to do what that girl did, and Kenji...well, he might not make the connection because he was so young when seeing Irina's Quirk and he believes he saw her die. Tell me, please...is she dead? Don't lie to me...please tell me if she died that night. I need to know if she's alive...or dead."

All Might looked between them both, feeling the tension filling them all up.

"...She's not dead."

Hikari clutched her heart with tears springing from her eyes, All Might went to her side, and placed a hand on her back to comfort her.

"Why did you lie to me…?"

"Because I didn't want to give you false hope, Hikari. The situation she's in..."

He didn't finish.

He couldn't finish it. He didn't know how to finish it without hurting her.

"He's got her, hasn't he?"

All Might asked this time, Grim Reaper lowering his eyes.

"...Yes, he has her."

All Might clutched his hand tightly, rage filling his being. Hikari produced some tears, which made Grim Reaper's eyes lower even more, he couldn't take a look at her or he would break from her sadness.

"Why did he take Irina…? What could he want with Irina…? My baby girl is in the clutches of that monster, and all these years, I thought that she was dead and Daisuke, I don't even know where he is...what kind of Mother am I..."

"You're a great Mother, Hikari." Grim Reaper said with a slightly warmer than usual gaze. "Never doubt that, you are a brilliant Mother, you've protected our son for all these years. He's kind hearted, and a loving soul, and that's because of the love and kindness you gave him. And don't worry about Daisuke, he's fine."

"I-Is he really?"

Hope was within her eyes, so Grim Reaper nodded.

"Yes, he's fine. He's living his own life now. He doesn't want anything to do with me, but he's a capable young man, he's thriving in the life he's chosen for himself."

To hear that was very relieving, she was happy that her son at least was alright.

"Thank you...but, Irina...why did he take Irina? What could he want with her…?"

"Because he's after Kenji, that's why, and he'll do anything to get Kenji. Like Tomura, he wants to have Kenji, but not for who Tomura is related to, but for what Kenji possesses. For his unique Quirk, and his intellect. He thinks Kenji is the perfect candidate for him, and he's not wrong. Look at Kenji. Smart, resilient, strong Quirk, and could be brought to the dark side if that man is determined enough. That night, he tried to take Kenji, he planned it all out, even our mission was because of him, he set that all up, the threat level so big it would take all three, counting Endeavour is four, of us to go and deal with it, so he had opportunity to take Kenji. But, I stopped him in time...so, he took Irina afterwards instead, and now, she's in the clutches of that monster, so I'm going to kill him."

"You never said anything like this before...why? Why didn't you tell me about all of this? You could have talked to me...why didn't you?"

All Might demanded, so Grim Reaper folded his arms.

"Because, this is a path that I am going down, a path you couldn't go down, and I wasn't about to have Hikari go down this path either, or give her false hope, because even I don't fully know what he's done to her, for Hikari to worry all these years. I might not be the best husband and Father, but I wanted to protect what family I had left. Maybe I did the wrong thing, and kept this hidden, but I always had my families best interest at heart. I've been going down this road and I've seen the darkness of this world. Killing All For One, isn't going to be enough, this world has to change. The Hero's meant to watch over my children, when we were on a mission, didn't protect my children, got the Villains into my home, and they all got hurt as a result. The darkness of the society has to change, Toshi. And I am going to be fighting to change it, not just for my family, but for the different people that need to have their lives changed. All Quirk's don't make a persons life better. I've met people that have Quirk's that can hurt themselves, and destroy themselves. There's a lot of darkness in this world, and I intend to begin this world anew."

As he said that, All Might took a step forward.

Realizing what he was doing, Reaper chuckled.

"Raise that boy, Midoriya well, Toshi."

"Yeah...I will. I should stop you...it is my duty to stop you."

"Do it then. Or try anyway."

All Might went to go into his buff form, but Reaper created a cloud of Death before him, and when it had disappeared, he was gone from their sights.

He reappeared soon at a high location, looking down with Himiko who smiled.

"You okay Dad?"

Reaper's eyes went towards Himiko, and saw that she had tears flowing down her face despite smiling.

"I'm fine." He lied, and Himiko knew it, but didn't push it further. "Question is, are you okay?"

Himiko put her hands together and continued shedding tears.

"Waaah, Kenji-kun's past is so sad! Hearing it then, and then listening to what he told bomb girl along with what I already knew, it made me cry! B-But, I'm gonna definitely marry Kenji-kun and make his life even better than it was before!"

"Yeah, that's a good girl. No need to cry now."

Reaper petted Himiko's head, making her smile and she dried her eyes.

Grim Reaper glanced at Hikari once more with love in his eyes, then took off, leaving Hikari to wonder what she was going to do now. All Might himself felt enraged that he didn't know this, his enemy having the daughter of his friends, and doing God knows what to her, and to have her for all this time, it didn't sit well with him at all.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Well, that was quite the match huh! We got quite a bit more information about Kenji, his past, more about his sister, and brother, and why he felt responsible for it, more about how he was treated as a kid, and to this day as well, along with how he felt about All Might, which was mentioned in the first chapter about him running away from Kenji, though explored more here, and Izuku brought a good power to the match, and fought rather hard against him, and eventually, helped Kenji remember a promise to his sister, and brother that he didn't want to think about as it was truly painful for him, and from now on, with his heart lifted of some of the burdens, he's going to be using his Death side from now on, along with his Life side, and he's got two more matches, so they're gonna be quite interesting~ Using them together, it's going to be quite a unique set of combinations that he'll be able to use~ And then all the girls, having heard the story, comforted him in a large embrace, and now he's ready to begin moving forward...and his sister is alive! It was pretty much suspected until this chapter and well done if you guessed that was the case, but it was confirmed by Grim Reaper, that she is in fact, alive, and she's gonna be popping back up in the story somewhere down the line, along with Kenji's brother Daisuke. We even got more of the reason why Grim Reaper turned to the side of Villain's, of course more of that shall be expanded upon later.**

 **So yeah, thanks for reading the chapter, and until next time!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	20. Round two finished off!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **ShadeAkami; Yeah, with the clues left behind, it could have been worked out.**

 **Haro654; Yeah, that's the gist of it.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Hey you never know, it might happen~ We'll have to wait and see~**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, that fight is going to be quite emotional as well, I'd say anyway. Yeah, he's had a pretty hard life, hasn't he? He did yeah, he began able to use it while he was fighting his best friend, they both helped one another master their Quirk's, and use it better than before. And yeah, that was his powerful Quirk. Yeah, when Shoto does, it's gonna be the battle of the half Quirk users. That would be pretty cool, and yeah, he might even show up there as well. Hehe, Ibara was fun to write during that chapter.**

 **Noxis; Yeah, well she's with All For One, so she's kind of a member already, an unwilling one, but a member regardless. Hehe, that would be pretty funny~ That would be pretty funny, and yeah, it would be a funny fight between Toru, and Irina if something like that happened~ Thanks for the ideas!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah they had quite a hard fight huh~? Yeah, he's had quite a hard life, explains why he doesn't like his Father, and what he's been through with people in his life. He does yeah, and I'm sure if it did happen, Deku would support Kenji just as much as Kenji would support Izuku in that role. And yeah, he will be using it more now. He wasn't scared of talking to Kenji, he just didn't know what Kenji would be like, and he didn't want to fail Kenji like he believed he failed Reaper, but he knows he's done wrong, so he'll try and make that up. Yeah, they do love Kenji, they always would, even if it might seem like they don't. Yup, it surely was her~ Yup, he's after Kenji in a serious way, and it wont be the last time he'll be trying to get to Kenji. He does feel guilty for that, he was in a rage after what happened, and realized only too late what he had done. Those three always have some fun interactions~ Yeah, they came to comfort Kenji after what happened~ That could be a cool idea, an idea where his future is everchanging, and it could be anything, Villain, Hero, it could be fun to explore something like that. Yeah, it seems that Kenji's got some younger fans~ That would be pretty good idea, thanks for the suggestions! Yeah, he probably would be if that's the case. Yeah, that would be pretty cool~ Yeah, I suppose he could be~**

 **Guest 1; He is yeah, he's moving on with his life, and now is going to be using his Death more. Yeah, their fights are gonna be quite fun as well~ Well, she might be, we'll have to wait, and see~**

 **zcdragon64; Thanks very much! I'm glad that you do like it! Yeah, she probably would do something like that~ Haha, yeah, Ibara just might end up doing that~ Yeah, she doesn't get much screen time, in the manga, she had a cool moment during a recent arc, at least. And thanks! Yeah, every Monday for the moment, might change in the future, but for the foreseeable, it's Monday.**

 **Ericisthebest; For this story it does yeah, it goes deeper than it has been revealed why. Yeah, he showed them their faults by defending his friend~ Yeah, many things were revealed last chapter. And thanks very much!**

 **blazingpheonix123; It surely was, wasn't it? This chapter's a little more lightheartened, but still got some deep moments. It surely was intense huh, but so was Kenji's life. He's been through a lot, and now he's a better person for that. Yeah, it shows how raw and real his true motivations are, he wants to kill the person who hurt his family, stole his daughter away, and by extension, nearly killed his son, and keeps threatening to take his son as well. Yeah, there's still some more emotional moments coming up rather soon! He is yeah, next chapter we're gonna see Kenji soon using his Death and Life Quirk's in real good ways. And thanks very much!**

 **Vizard Masky; Thanks very much! Yeah, after seeing what happened, and other things, it seems that some children at least see what the adults can't. Thanks very much! I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, I'm sure he's probably had fleeting thoughts about it before, but he wouldn't do it, just shows how they would be right, and he doesn't want to do that. They don't care about the people that support Kenji, they just hate Kenji as a person. Hikari was more concerned about her son than anyone else at that moment really~ Yeah, it's gonna be getting better now, at least his love life is~ Ooh they might very well do~ Thanks very much! Yeah, they'd have some fun reactions, wouldn't they?**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, they went Plus Ultra! Yeah, he's been through quite a rough life, he's had many terrible things happen to him, and explains stuff from previous chapters, about wanting his Quirk to be taken away among other things. But now with Izuku's help, he's gonna be more determined to become a Hero than ever before. And yeah, he helped Izuku unconsciously use Full Cowl, and he did yeah. That's how it is, even when facing one another, they still smiled during their entire last portion of their fights. Yeah, he had a few people helping him out there~ Yeah, it surely was, Irina's been taken, and Daisuke's alive and well, we'll be seeing him in the future. Yeah, they might do in the future, we'll have to wait and see~**

 **Gates; Yeah, thanks for the vote!**

 **aibou; Thanks for the vote! She'd be cool, huh~?**

 **KarmaChaos5; Yeah, he'll be reading that and be working on some unique ways to use his Quirk. He'll even be able to use it with his Life in some fun ways. He'll be meeting with Nejire eventually~ They'd be pretty cool girls, and yeah they've been shown to be pretty cool as well, haven't they? And yeah, she'd be cool as well!**

 **Guest007; Thanks very much! He did yeah, he's unleashed it, and now is doing his best! Yeah, he's had a hard life, and yeah, he wasn't a good teacher at all. Hehe, Ibara was rather funny last chapter huh~? They did yeah, they finally got a few things out on the table. Thanks very much, I'm happy that you felt like that for Kenji~**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, it surely does, Izuku's a good protagonist, and friend as well!**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, that would be pretty awesome, thanks for the idea! Raven is a cool character from Teen Titans.**

 **Guest 4; I could see them doing things like that~ Aah, that would be funny, reminds me of a moment from Sekirei with that~**

 **Bobby Jenkins; I've never really watched that series before. Those seem rather cool as well. And yeah, that would be interesting, thanks for the suggestions! Yeah, those would be cool. I could see that happening actually, it would be a cool progression of his powers.**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, he'd probably be able to tell due to his Quirk. And yeah, they'd probably be able to tell as well~ That's quite funny actually~**

 **MDNick; Thanks, glad you liked it.**

 **Guest 6; He'd probably use it to show Shoto that it is okay to use something that you're born with, rather than suppressing it like he has.**

 **Guest 7; That would be pretty funny~ Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **The Storm Master 567; Yeah, she surely is, that's gonna be something Kenji will have to deal with later on down the line. Yeah, it was similar to that huh. He pushed through Kenji's barriers, and got him to see many different things about himself, and the world as well. Yeah, he surely did, and because of that, they had quite the fight huh~? Indeed, they are quite good friends with one another~ Maybe it was, you never know~**

 **Anime PJ; It surely did yeah~ No worries at all~ Thanks! Yeah, he surely did, after everything that happened, he let it go (Frozen pun there somewhere~). And yeah, he's still got two matches to go against two strong people, who he does care about a lot. And yeah, he surely has made it very personal for the Mikami's. And thanks!**

 **AlphaOmega; It surely was yeah. Quite emotional. He did yeah, after Izuku forced him to remember it, something he didn't want to remember for so long. He has been through quite a lot, his family leaving, disappearing, turning evil, the world hating him for so long, and other things as well. Yeah, it was an accident, he didn't really want to kill Kenji or anything. Well, you never know, but Irina's gonna be a big part of a future storyline I've got going on.**

 **Guest 8; Yeah, that would be pretty cool~ Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Neonlight01; He surely did yeah, he pulled out everything to help Kenji even if it meant breaking himself. He did yeah, he finally released his Death, and now will be more active in using it. We'll be seeing some cool combinations between his Life and Death side. She surely is yeah, and yup, he's somewhere in the world, we'll be seeing Daisuke again in the future. You never know, he might do~**

 **Guest 9; Yeah, that does sound pretty cool to me! I've watched Berserk before, and it is a rather dark, yet interesting series. And that would be a cool pairing, thanks for the ideas!**

 **There's also something important to the story at the end of the chapter, so check that out, and with that out of the way along with those lovely reviews, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Round two finished off!**

Once splitting off with the girls for the moment, Kenji went to go and find Izuku, so he could go and say something to him. He desperately wanted to go and say something, anything to him that would make it alright.

However, as he walked towards the hospital room where Izuku was, he came across Iida who was looking at his phone with a disheartened expression.

Upon seeing that, and since he was his Vice President, he wanted to go and see if Iida was okay.

"Aah, Iida-san, is everything okay? You seem a little..."

Iida turned towards Kenji immediately, surprise on his face.

"Aah! Class President! No, I'm just...I'm trying to contact my elder brother, and to tell him about my up coming match with Todoroki-san, Endeavour's child. I thought that he would like to know. But, he's not answering his phone."

"Your elder brother...he's the Turbo Hero, Ingenium, yes?"

Kenji recalled. He remembered Izuku mentioning it before, and he also remembered something from the past as well.

"Y-Yes, that's right Class-"

"Just call me Kenji, or Mikami, Iida-san, you don't have to call me Class President."

Kenji informed quickly, and honestly, not wanting Iida to always seem to be on eggshells around him, though not in a bad way.

Iida scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Y-Yes of course Mikami-kun. I am surprised that you know who my brother is."

"Well, of course I know who he is, he once met with my Father, and I met him and he gave me some juice while petting my head. He was a kind man if I recall."

Iida looked surprised while he scratched the back of his head.

"I-I didn't know of that. Can I presume this was before your Father turned Villain?"

"That's right, your brother, Ingenium met with my Father at one point, and they worked together on some cases. Well, I guess he wouldn't spread that around though, considering that my Father is who he is and all. It isn't something you'd want people to know."

"Haha, yes you might have a point. But, it seems our families go back even before I had realized. It is quite amazing Class...Mikami-kun. Also, I heard during the fight, you have a brother. I hadn't even been aware of that fact, and a sister as well."

He knew people would ask about it eventually, and Kenji was prepared. So, rather than become upset, he strove to go forward, and hold his own ideals.

"...Yes, I had a sister, I don't anymore, and my brother…well, whatever he's doing, I don't have a clue about at all. But I do have one yes."

"I see. Well, whatever your brother is doing, I am sure that he is proud of you. My brother says that to me, that he is proud of me, and you should feel the same as well, Mikami-kun."

"Hehe, yeah, you're right Iida-san, I guess that he would be, well I hope so anyway. S-So, your match with Todoroki-san, are you-"

"I'm sure I'm probably not going to win."

Iida came out with it suddenly, surprising Kenji.

"A-Ah, well don't give up."

"I'm not giving up, I'm just begin realistic. Her Quirk is stronger than my own, and she's the daughter of the Number Two Hero, so I am confident that she's going to be a very hard opponent. However, I shall continue doing my best, and even if I might not be able to win, I wont go down without a fight."

Kenji smiled at the conviction that Iida had within himself.

"That's right Iida-san, nothing is determined yet. And don't worry about your brother, he's probably just too busy being a Hero to answer the call. After he's done with his Hero work, he'll definitely call you."

Iida's face lifts up slightly from what it was before, and inclines his head.

"Yes, of course, I believe that you're right Mikami-kun. I want to be a Hero like him one day, I want to be as strong and capable as my elder brother. That's why, I have to give it all during my fight with Todoroki-san."

"That's a lovely dream to uphold Iida-san, I'm sure you'll be able to pull it off as well."

Iida tightened his hand and held it up to the sky.

"Yes, that's right my Class President, I'll show you as well. If I do succeed in defeating Todoroki-san, we would be facing one another next. I wouldn't mind testing my abilities against you Mikami-kun, you are quite intelligent and I saw your own determination towards the crowds. Even though they have been against you since the beginning, you stood through all of that and are determined to come up on top."

"Yes, it is quite...what's the word...it is disheartening. But, Deku-kun taught me that it is okay to be disliked as well as liked. Though he didn't outright state it...it was obvious in his words that he was saying it to me. And that's okay. Maybe I don't have to be liked by everyone. It's been with me since the beginning, but I can be a Hero that accepts the hate, and overcome it."

Iida was so impressed with Kenji's resolve, he didn't even have to think about it.

Kenji was right, and he was always determined.

He didn't have to think about anything else, other than that.

"Mikami-kun, no matter what, one day, I wish to face you in a battle, or fight beside you. I would like that. During the USJ, I couldn't fight beside you, but now seeing your resolve, and strength, I would like to do just that."

"Heh, of course Iida-san, it would be fine with me if we did either of those things."

"Then, I'm going to go and prepare for my match."

"Good luck Iida-san, whatever happens during the match."

Iida bows his head, and walks away from Kenji.

The young white and black haired young man smiles to himself, and snickered lightly, he was glad that he was going to see a new fight.

* * *

Kenji after parting with Iida, went to go and find his Mother to see if Izuku was out of surgery, but as he walked, stepping out of the shadows, was Ibara Shiozaki, her hands together as if she was praying, and what seemed to be a light shining down onto her form. Kenji murmured "Where's that light coming from?" as Ibara's eyes turned towards him.

"Lord's messenger."

"Eh?"

"Sire."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Mikami-sama."

"W-What?"

"Mikami-kun." Ibara settled on, confusing Kenji. "I have to say, I am a big fan of yours."

"Y-You are?"

Kenji was surprised, he didn't know he had fans in Class 1B. He knew she was from that class, he briefly remembered her from the Calvary Battle.

"Yes, that is right, and I have to tell you, I am willing to follow you in whatever it is that you do."

"O-Oh?"

Ibara moved closer, and got closer to Kenji.

"You are an ideal that I am willing to follow. You have been sent down from the Lord, to deliver swift justice to those who deserve it. I understand, Mikami-kun."

"...I want to understand erm..."

"My name is Ibara Shiozaki, please call me what you need. It is my humble duty to assist you in your new journey to spread peace around this world."

Kenji was still confused, he didn't get what was happening with her.

"I-I see, Shiozaki-san. Yes, that's great, thank you Shiozaki-san."

"Yes, that is a good way to call me Mikami-kun. The reason I have chosen to follow you, is because you represent what I believe in, and I understand. God has made his messenger into your form. Your ideals, I wish to follow them as well. Please tell me what I can do in service of you."

"...You don't have to serve me-"

"But I must." Ibara cut him off, worrying the young man. "Please, I will do anything to help you with those sinful heathens."

"Sinful heathens..."

"Those sinful heathens that call themselves the crowd. They have been rude, and have decided to target you, who is obviously sent from the Lord, and I, who follows said Lord, will also follow you, and will punish those who do evil deeds towards you. So, please advise me on what I should do next."

"W-Well, I don't really want you to do anything for me though..."

"Can I touch you?"

She asked with her eyes shining like the virgin Mary, shocking Kenji.

"W-What!?"

"Can we be friends?"

Ibara recovered, Kenji giving her a weird look.

"E-Eh, yes if you want to be friends...Shiozaki-san. That would be good."

"Yes, I am very pleased Mikami-kun. Now, with that out of the way, what can I do to please-"

"Shiozaki-chan, what are you doing girl?"

Itsuka, class 1B's President, walked towards Ibara, and Kenji.

When she saw Kenji, Itsuka developed a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I-I didn't realize you were there, Mikami-kun."

"Oh no worries Kendo-san. Where you looking for Shiozaki-san?"

Itsuka slowly nodded, as Kenji felt Ibara's hand touching his body, sliding down his back towards his butt, his eyes widening at the touch, and wondered how she got behind him so fast.

Before she could reach his butt, he pulled away and chuckled awkwardly while blushing slightly, Ibara didn't even change her facial expressions.

"Yeah, Shiozaki-chan, you said you were getting some refreshments, but you've been ages, what's going on?"

"I am now, I was just paying a visit to Mikami-kun, sorry for the delay." Her eyes went towards Kenji who twitched his eyebrows at the sight of the young girl. "Remember, you can call me, anytime. Day or night. Here is my number." She practically forced a piece of paper into his hand, something she seemingly wrote down before, and then bowed her head. "Goodbye Mikami-kun, I am happy to have conversed with you." Ibara walked away, and as she walked, her cheeks turned slightly red. " _Definitely, he's from the Lord, such a lovely voice, and quite handsome as well. I shall definitely become closer to the Lords messenger._ "

She thought to herself, while Itsuka gave her a curious look.

"Mikami-kun...did she say anything, weird to you?"

"W-Well...I don't know if it is weird for her, but she kept making suggestions that I am from God or something..."

Itsuka let out a sigh, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, she seems to believe that you are from God since your Quirk is Life and Death, among other reasons."

It clicked for Kenji now, who knew what was somewhat happening.

"O-Oh, right...w-well, I guess I can kinda see why she thought that, considering my Quirk and all...ehehe, she gives me a weird vibe."

"She's a weird type of girl." Itsuka sighed out, then turned to Kenji. "Ooh, also, I saw during the fight with Midoriya-san, and heard what you said. I'm sorry about those people treating you like that, it isn't right."

"T-Thanks Kendo-san, I'm okay now."

Itsuka adopted a small smile.

"I'm glad~ Well, don't worry, I'll be cheering for you as well, since we're both Class Presidents~"

"Thanks Kendo-san!"

Kenji and Itsuka smiled at one another, while Momo, who was rounding a corner, saw the pair together, and how close Itsuka was to Kenji, and looked on curiously.

* * *

After the battle against Kenji, Izuku laid in his hospital room, looking at the scar across his hand. After using his Quirk on Kenji, so many times, he had to reluctantly admit that the way that he used his Quirk was too destructive, and that if he continued doing it, then he wouldn't be able to use his hands again.

As he waited alone within the room, the door opened, and walking in was Grim Reaper once more. Izuku stiffened at the sight of the man, but he simply didn't care, and walked forward as quickly as he could do.

"Izuku Midoriya."

"Ooh God...I-I mean, yes sir?"

Izuku showed a fearful smile, while Grim Reaper chuckled.

"Relax child, I came to give you my gratitude for breaking through the mental barriers that Kenji had placed around his heart so long ago. I wouldn't worry about it now, it seems that you've unlocked his heart, very good of you." He looked towards Izuku's hand and saw the scar running there. "Heh, at a price it seems."

"...Grim Reaper, I don't regret what happened to my hand, because I saved your son from his own depression. If I could knock sense into him, I'd gladly lose the use of my hands, my arms, anything, because he's my best friend."

Grim Reaper looked genuinely pleased with what Izuku had said, and couldn't contain his smile.

"Yes, that's a good way to think. But, as I said about your Quirk during the USJ, the way you use it is going to get yourself killed. You better work out a way to use it better than you currently are. You have amazing power. But, amazing power can have terrible consequences. Trust me in this young Izuku Midoriya."

"...Grim Reaper, can I ask you something? T-That is if you don't want to kill me!"

The elder man chuckled, casually brushing his face with his hand.

"Yes, child?"

"...Do you care about All Might?"

"Hmmm, why do you ask?"

"I-I just, when All Might looks at you...I just think that he misses your friendship. I remember reading about you and he once...and you two were the best Hero's. He was the Number One and you Number Two, the Villain rates back then were very low because of your dynamic duo together. I just wondered...because you tried to kill him during the USJ..."

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" Izuku shyly nods. "I wasn't after All Might the person. Rather, what he represents."

"R-Represents..."

Grim Reaper strolled towards the bed, and casually sat down on it.

Izuku thought that this was crazy.

He was sitting with one of the strongest Villain's in history and talking as if they had just met up for a friendly chat.

"He's the symbol of peace, Midoriya. While, I know most idolize that...do you know what kind of pressure that puts onto his shoulders?" Izuku hadn't even considered. "A support structure cannot hold if it is just one pillar there. Yes, All Might is very powerful, he's the strongest Hero...but, you and I both know that he's not going to be there forever. And when that pillar falls, the world is going to radically change, for better, for worse, who knows. But, I do know one thing, and that is, Endeavour isn't All Might, and he cannot hold that status alone. Endeavour is the human equivalent of a dumpster fire. He might be powerful, but his personality is shit, he really needs to work on that. He wont be able to inspire people like All Might, that's why he's gonna need people around him one day to become stronger, and better. Relying on a single person, can't always be the right way to go. Take this to heart Midoriya, build a team."

"A-A team..."

"Right, find a close nit group you can rely on. Even you, with your Quirk, with Toshi's former Quirk, is going to have a hard time. It is okay to rely on others. Well, for Hero's at least, I rely on people in different manners. That's why I have my group, I can't do everything myself. Think about it. Now I have to leave."

"W-Wait-"

Before he could say anything, Grim Reaper left through the window.

As he did, the other door opened to reveal Kenji stepping through the door.

"Knock knock Deku-kun. Can I come in?"

He stood at the door, as Izuku had to wonder if Grim Reaper knew that Kenji was right outside of the room, and wondered if he had heard anything as well. Though he wasn't so sure honestly, and he didn't know what to say about it.

"H-Hey Ken-kun, what did you hear?"

"Eh?"

"I-I mean, what are you doing here!?"

He changed the subject quickly.

Kenji gave him a strange look, but shrugged it off to Izuku being Izuku, and moved towards the bed.

"I just saw my Mom, and she said that you were out of surgery. It seems that your hand got messed up pretty well there huh." His eyes scanned over his hands, and then blinked slowly. "You gained that scar across your hand because you used your Quirk against me so much. You're so crazy to do something so reckless against me. You could have shattered the bones in your hands, and been unable to use your hands again."

Izuku could sense the concern that was rolling off of Kenji, and felt unsure of how he was supposed to feel. But he could see that Kenji had a new look to him. He seemed to be showing his black hair more than he had done before. The white hair usually was the more prominent, but his black hair seemed to be popping out a little bit more as well. It was still flat, as that's how the hair was. But, it seemed to be taken care of a little more than Kenji usually did.

"...Yeah, I know that. But, you've been above and beyond for me and the others too. And I heard about your sister...and how you thought about that, I was so surprised. You never even gave a hint about it."

Kenji's eyes cast to the side, even now he didn't really want to talk about Irina. But, he knew that Izuku was a good friend, and no matter what, he wanted to at least be honest about what he felt inside.

"It's not something you go and broadcast, you know?" Izuku could agree with that. "I had to be strong for all of my life, after my Father killed a bunch of people. So, when I'm with people, I don't like revealing anything about myself. But, you found out...and I had a small breakdown in front of everyone...well some children cheered for me, that's a victory."

"Yeah...also, Ken-kun. I'm sorry."

Kenji cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Hmmm? What are you apologizing for?"

Kenji didn't quite understand, so Izuku filled him in while clutching his hands together.

"It's...I just, I made you confront feelings you probably didn't want to confront, and in front of everyone. I just, when seeing your disheartened face, it was because of the crowd booing you, right?"

Kenji felt a pang erupting inside of his heart, but he kept on a calm face for the green haired boy.

"Sort of...I just had enough of it for today by that point. Along with what I heard from Momo-chan's Mom, and Endeavour, and other people. I just...and then I was facing you. Honestly, before, I just thought about losing the fight, so you didn't hurt yourself anymore. Because, I thought that maybe you deserve it more than me."

"N-No! That's not true at all!"

"That's what I thought, you're All Might's successor after all...but, you know. Don't limit yourself to looking at All Might as the pinnacle."

"Ken-kun..."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, seeing Izuku was taking it the wrong way.

"Don't get me wrong, I am an All Might fan, he inspires me to be a Hero. But, I don't want to be him. I want to be me, and you should aim for that as well Deku-kun. Don't become All Might, become better than All Might. It might seem weird right now to hear that from someone like me. But, I think you have what it takes to become very powerful, and with a kind heart. And also, because of trying to impress All Might, you're holding yourself back from your true potential. You have potential Deku-kun, I can see it. I saw it the first time we met, even though you were Quirkless, and alone, you jumped in to try and save me from the sludge Villain. It took real guts to do that. So, whatever you decide to do in the future, you have a Quirk now. Don't think of it as something that's not apart of you, because it is. We've all had 15 plus years to get used to our Quirk's, you've not had that long. And seeing you break your body like you do, there's got to be other ways to do it, to make One For All, your own."

Izuku had to admit, that Kenji's words did hit home somewhere.

Deep inside, he could feel and think about what Kenji was saying. It was hard to admit, but that's how he felt.

"Ken-kun, do you think so…? I mean, I want to always impress All Might...do you think I hold myself back by admiring him so much?"

"I just think that it could be. Admiration is a wonderful thing. You can be like All Might, but you aren't him. You can have his ideals, and his strength, quite literally in your case, but you don't have to keep yourself back because you are different to what he is. He is him and you are you. But either way, I'm glad that you're okay, besides your hands. I'll make it up to you somehow, one day. You saved me from...well, many things, I wish to return the favour somehow."

Izuku waved his hands around, even though it caused him pain to do something like that.

"No, that's not it Ken-kun, I was returning the favour to you. You, have been a good friend to me since the beginning. Saving me, helping me, healing me, and other things as well. I've been able to become stronger and stronger. Even now, I know that I have to become better at using my Quirk. You managed to defeat me Ken-kun and I will surpass you one day."

Kenji smirked lightly, folding his arms across his chest, and showed a determined face.

"That's a tall order Deku-kun, because I'm going to begin training to use my Quirk, both sides together now. Before, I thought that it was stupid, that I didn't need to use my Death side...but, as a child, I had some ideas, before my Father turned into a Villain. Now, I am going to begin developing those aspects of my Quirk. I've got a head-start from back then and now as a teenager, I'll be able to improve those ideas. Though, I'm going to be facing some strong opponents now."

"Y-Yeah, you could be fighting Todoroki-san, or Iida-san. Maybe even Kacchan or I don't know. You've got two more fights Ken-kun, are you prepared?"

Kenji shrugged his shoulders.

"Depends who I'm going to be facing next. I kinda hope that it is Todoroki-san. Nothing against Iida-san of course, I think he'd be a very good challenge, but I wish to face Todoroki-san."

Izuku cocks his head to the side in a curious manner.

"Can I ask why you want to?"

"I want to do what you did for me, for her. I want her to be able to use her other side as well, her fire side. She could be so powerful if she used both, and now my eyes have been opened, I wish to open hers as well. I know, mostly of her past, and I wish to help her overcome that. I want to show her the same kindness that you showed me during our fight Deku-kun, I want to save someone."

"That's very kind of you Ken-kun. I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

"No more than what you did for me, Deku-kun."

Izuku and Kenji smiled at one another, cementing their friendship, and truly beginning their rivalry with one another. Now that they both had set goals, they weren't going to hold back from one another, and use what they could to fight against the other, no matter what, and become the strongest, that was their promise.

* * *

Kenji soon returned to the ring, with Izuku following. Though because Izuku was banged up a bit, Kenji had to help him towards the seating area of Class 1A, though Kenji didn't mind, since he wanted to do something.

"Damn! Your fight down there was beast! They've only just finished repairing the ring! What awesome displays of powers! Your Quirk's are so cool!"

Kirishima praised, Izuku scratching the back of his neck, as Kenji smiled lightly.

"It was a very tough battle, Ken-kun is quite smart with his Quirk, I almost lost many times."

"Hey, you almost ringed me out a few times as well, Deku-kun so don't doubt yourself."

Izuku scratched the back of his head sheepishly, while Kenji smiled softly.

"Yeah, he's right Deku! It was so awesome what you did with your Quirk! Fighting Mikami-kun like that must have been so hard, but now that you've done it, it is fantastic!"

Ochaco cheered as Izuku sat down next to her, Kenji sat down with Katsuki getting onto his lap, and holding onto him, shooting dark looks at Shoto, who just remained stoic as she usually was.

Momo looked towards them both, and then bowed her head.

"The next match is...yours Todoroki-san, and against Iida-san as well."

Iida raised a hand to his chest, and lightly punched it.

"Yes, I shall be doing my best as the Vice President! I am sorry Todoroki-san, but I am going to have to defeat you in the up coming match that we're going to have with one another."

"...I see, then good luck with that."

Shoto said with her stoic face, and stood up, walking away from the area.

Kenji hummed, as Iida puffed out his chest, and left the area as well, leaving Kenji and the others to watch on.

"Ever since you won your match Kenji-chan, it seems that Todoroki-chan has become even more tense. Maybe it is because she wishes to face you. It would make sense, since you're both half and half Quirk users."

Tsuyu gave her opinion, while Katsuki huffed.

"She's more than likely going to win this match against Pencil, so it will be a match between you and her Ken, and remember, even if she is a crazy girl, you can't hold back on her, you have to deliver the pain towards her."

"Kacchan, I'm not going to try and kill her, or anything like that."

Kenji chuckled out, Momo smiled lightly.

"Ken-chan, if you win two more matches, then you'll be crowned victor of the Sports Festival."

"He has me to face Jugs, don't forget that."

Tsuyu, Jiro and Momo all turn their glares for her.

"We're facing next ribbit."

"I-I might win my match, so don't underestimate me!"

"Hey Bakugo-san, we still have our match if I win as well!"

Tsuyu, Jiro and Momo showed their determination, but Katsuki wasn't worried at all, and watched as the two entered the newly constructed ring. Shoto seemed calm, while Iida looked as if he was pumped up for the fight.

Kenji's eyes danced over Shoto's form, seeing that something was different.

[Now, we're swiftly moving onto the second round of the second round!] Hikari announces, and the others cheered. [Okay, first we've got the other half and half Quirk user in the fights, and that's our Hot and Cold girl, with her white and red hair, and totally after my baby boy, who is also on the Hero Course, it is Shoto Todoroki-chaaaaaaaaaan! Give her a big hand everyone!]

The crowd began to roar wildly, while Kenji noticed to the side, that Endeavour was watching Shoto keenly. His eyes weren't leaving her form for even a second, and he hoped that it wouldn't hinder her performance, he knew if his Father watched him, then he would be hindered as well.

"That damn woman! She always has to say weird things! As if she's going to be into Ken! She's already into Pencil!"

Momo gave Katsuki a weird look.

"Since when?"

"Since Minion and Deku became an item."

""W-WE'RE NOT AN ITEM!""

They both declared with worry on their faces, Katsuki smirking.

"I don't know. Why you lie to yourselves? It is clear that the Minion is into Deku, and vice versa. Just do what Ken and I did...well, not exactly what we did, because what we do is-"

""NO! PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE!""

They shuddered from that alone, and looked at one another, where they shuddered even more than before, and turned back to the battle ground before them.

Kenji looked at Katsuki who kept smirking to herself, which made Kenji smile in turn, and allowed her to snuggle against him on his lap.

[On the other side, we have our returning champion of got them legs competition! The boy who suffered because of Mei-chan and her weird, weird ways. But, he's got the heart of an engine inside of his legs! And he's super speedy, don't doubt this young man, his name is Tenya Iida, and he's from the Hero Course, give him a big hand!]

Roars came from the crowd as Iida stretches his legs, and arms.

"What kind of introduction was that exactly?"

Toru brought up, while Mineta leaned forward happily.

"It doesn't matter, Hikari-sama is a legend, she's amazing in everything that she does."

Jiro raised a hand to her mouth, and was tempted to punch the stuffing out of Mineta, she just didn't like him, especially with the way that he was perving on Hikari, it just didn't seem right in her eyes at all.

Shoto casually looks up towards Kenji and the others, seeing Kenji's eyes on their match.

She remembered how he won his match against Izuku, and she couldn't afford to lose her own match against Iida, she simply wouldn't allow herself to lose the fight, she wanted to fight Kenji next, no matter what else happened.

" _Mikami-kun...he showed such strong sides today, during his match with Midoriya. Using both of his Quirk's...the revelation about his sister, and brother...it must be truly hard to say that in front of everyone, a deep secret he'd obviously want to keep secret. Yet, I am thinking about defeating him...is that the right way to go about it? After everything that's happened...no, I also want to become the strongest, and right now, he is the strongest in this tournament. And to surpass him, would definitely allow me to become even more powerful than before. It will prove many things...I need to do this._ "

Shoto thought to herself, as Midnight cracked her whip downwards.

"Now, the match can begin!"

With that, Shoto immediately placed her hand onto the ground, and sent a wave of ice towards Iida.

"Sorry, but I can't lose right now! I have to defeat you Todoroki-san!"

Iida however dodged to the side, avoiding the attack all together by running to the right hand side, as the ice was coming from the left. Then, he saw his chance, so he used his fast speed to run up towards Shoto, and take her by surprise.

"As you said, I can't lose. My next opponent, is someone that I definitely want to fight again once more, and this time, win."

However, Shoto then placed her hand towards the right, and shot off some more ice waves towards Iida.

Kenji watched on, and saw that something was...a miss with how Shoto was fighting. He didn't know what it was, but it was like her focus wasn't on the fight itself, and was on something else entirely, and he had a guess on what it was.

"Shotooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Use your fire side! I can't allow you to lose this fight so easily! Be stronger than that boy! I wont accept anything less than that from you!"

Endeavour yelled from the stands, which made Hikari grab the mic as the ice neared Iida, throwing Shoto off for the briefest of seconds, slowing down the ice, which gave Iida the chance to observe its path and where and when to dodge if he could.

[Hey! Don't cause her to lose her composure Endeavour-chan! She'll be able to do it, trust in her!]

The young man pulled backwards, and avoided the wave of ice all together, and rushed forward. Shoto's eyes widened, and then stomped onto the ground, the wave of hard ice went towards Iida's body.

"No! I can't lose here!"

Iida sharply pulled away, jumping backwards from the wave of ice that Shoto made, and moved to the left hand side, but by doing that, two thick walls of ice blocked his path. On his left, and right, with Iida in the middle.

Shoto looked on towards Iida, who was still looking strong. As opposed to Endeavour who looked like a deer caught in headlights. It wasn't a pretty sight honestly.

"A-Ah, Hikari that's..."

Endeavour didn't know what to say as a result.

"Todoroki-san! I made a declaration to your next opponent that I'd do my hardest against you, and I shall do so!"

"My next opponent...Mikami-kun..."

"That's right! Now I'm going to have to defeat you! I'll be facing Mikami-kun, not you!"

Shoto didn't take kindly to that, and she placed her hand on the ground, sending out a wave of ice for Iida. However, Iida ran forward towards Shoto, and used his legs engines, bursting them outwards, and jumped over the ice that came for him, in a surprising twist to Shoto.

Iida looked at his legs, and then blue fire came from his engines, and he called out "Recipro Burst!" which forced his leg to go towards the unsuspecting Shoto, her head narrowly missing it by ducking under the sweeping kick.

"Damn, that's actually fast for a Pencil."

Katsuki, somewhat praised what was going on with Iida, and Shoto's match, as the young girl held closely onto Kenji's form.

Iida looked at his leg, and muttered "Only ten seconds." which allowed him to spin around and this time, he delivered a devastating kick towards Shoto's head, forcing it down into the ground, though Kenji noticed something as he did that.

"Ooh Iida-san, I'm so sorry..."

He muttered, Izuku turning towards Kenji who sat behind him.

"What do you mean Ken-kun?"

"You'll see in a few seconds."

Izuku was at a loss, but Iida didn't quit, grabbing the floored Shoto and rushed towards the exit, fully intending to throw her out of the ring before his time limit was up, the seconds slipping away from him.

However, it wasn't meant to be, as his engines suddenly didn't work anymore.

His eyes widened, seeing Shoto's eyes on his form, and then ice where his exhausts where, plugged up with her ice, stopping him all together.

"N-No...when…?"

He couldn't think of a time where she would have been able to do something to him.

So, Shoto confirmed it while looking down at the ground.

"As soon as you kicked me." She revealed, her hand on his form, and ice grew across his body from the place that she touched. "Because I have been using my ice for long ranged attacks, you forgot that I can freeze anything with a touch as well, that was your downfall. Though that's not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong in your thoughts. You are incredibly fast, I couldn't avoid your kick, and it did knock me back a little bit and I couldn't collect my thoughts for a little while there. I wouldn't expect anything less from you though Iida-san. You are a strong opponent, but you see, I have to face Mikami-kun next, and I can't allow you to do that."

The ice continued to spread all across his body and froze him to the ground as well.

With him being unable to move, Shoto stood up, getting out of his grasp, and looked towards Midnight who was stunned. Iida couldn't get out of it, his engines had been stopped, and there was no way that he would be able to fight now.

"Y-Yes, with that, Iida-kun is immobilized, and cannot continue! The victory goes to Shoto Todoroki-chan! She advances to the next stage!"

With that, it was confirmed who Kenji would be facing next, and that was Shoto.

"Ooh..."

It was what Kenji wanted.

He had already vowed to himself that one way or another, he would help Shoto, but now that he would be facing her, it was going to be a tough battle. If she used both of her Quirk's, he didn't know if he was going to be able to win the fight, but he certainly was going to do his best.

"A battle between two half users! This is going to be beast!"

Kirishima yelled out, while Katsuki looked on. As Shoto unfroze Iida, her eyes went towards Kenji. Kenji himself smiled slowly while Endeavour watched on from the side. This was his chance. He wanted to see Shoto defeat Kenji, no matter what was going to happen.

Then, the young white, and red haired girl finished unfreezing Iida, and walked off the stage. Endeavour, seeing his chance, went towards the place Shoto was as well. But before he could get towards her, Hikari casually called [Endeavour-chan! Come here for a sec kay!?] which paused his actions, and inhale deeply, nodding his head, and went towards her, Hikari only doing it to allow Shoto a reprieve, which Kenji caught, and was so happy that his Mother was there, even if she was embarrassing him.

* * *

The next fight was Momo vs Jiro, Shoto having returned already. He didn't know where Iida was, after she had unfroze him. He guessed that he went to ring his brother, which he seemed to want to do before.

"Hey, well done on your match Todoroki-san, you did amazing."

Shoto bowed her head at the praise.

"Yes well, I did my best, that's all I could do."

Kenji didn't exactly believe that she did her best, as she didn't reveal her fire.

But, their match was next, Kenji was going to be facing her after everyone else had fought one another.

"W-Well, I'm off to fight. This is going to be...something."

"Jiro-san and myself, alright then I shall have you as my opponent."

Kenji watched as they both walked off towards the stage, without saying another word. Momo seemed more confident than she was before, and Jiro was as well.

Mina, who sat nearby, leaned closer towards Kenji, and showed a toothy smile on her face.

"Hey Kenji-kun, who's gonna win this match? Between Jiro-chan and Yaoyorozu-chan anyway?"

Kenji placed a finger to his mouth, and tilted his head.

"Eeh, in terms of versatile movements then it is Momo-chan who has the advantage, she can make anything to help her out during the fight, and Jiro-san...well, there's a few things she could do to counter that. Remember during the Kaminari-san fight? She used her wits, and came out on top there, when the fight looked to be one sided. So, don't count her out there, she's going to be able to do something. If she wins or not, I don't know yet."

"Yeah, she kicked my ass. Man, I feel rough for letting her win~"

Kaminari tried to pass it off, though everyone saw through what he was saying, and rolled their eyes at the sight.

"Right, you let her win Defective Pikachu."

Kaminari bit his nail as Katsuki gave him that jab with her words.

* * *

Soon, the pair made it to the ring. Jiro was feeling nervous. Unlike with Kaminari, she couldn't do what tricks she had done before. Now that she was going to be facing Momo, it was going to be quite the terrible experience for her.

[And now! We've got the next matchups! The girl with the lobe earlobes, and can plug herself into equipment, which is always cool, and could be a contestant for Best Girl, for my adorable Kenji! From the Hero Course, her name is Kyoka Jiro! Give her a big hand everyone!]

The crowd began to roar for Jiro, while Jiro herself felt embarrassed.

"Geez, Kenjii-chan. Your Mom seems to be quite happy with pairing girls off with you."

Tsuyu expressed her thoughts, Kenji chuckling lightly.

"That's Mom for you, she's always quite the weirdo when it comes to things like this. She just wants me to be happy though."

Kenji explained, as Kaminari tightened his hand.

[On the other side! We have the black haired girl who is totally moving up in my babies life as a lover! And she's in from special recommendation as well! She's from the Hero Course, and her name is Momo Yaoyoruzu! Give her a big hand as well everyone!]

Hikari announces happily, and twirls her hair around with her finger.

The crowd also cheers for Momo as Midnight whips her whip downwards.

"Now, the match, begins!"

As soon as it did, Jiro's eyes widen, as Momo created a metal staff within her hands.

"Sorry Jiro-san, but I'm gonna have to whoop your butt!"

Momo took off towards Jiro who grimaced, and sent her earphones towards Momo. She knew from the attacks before, that she can use her sound to send it into objects and possibly people, so she wouldn't allow herself to be pierced by her earphones.

"Well, I'll still not lose! Have this!"

Her lobes came close to Momo's body, one towards her arm, and the other towards her leg. Using her good movement, she pushes off the ground, and goes into the air, avoiding her earphones all together, and comes down towards her.

Spinning her staff, Momo aims for her face, so she dodges to the side, and her staff keeps going, hitting against the ground and it rings out a large metallic sound. Jiro then sees Momo creating pebbles within her fingers, and launches them towards Jiro. However, they scatter around her, and Momo made even more as well, knowing that if she moved, she would trip and fall.

However, that seemed to be Momo's plan which allowed her more time to create more objects.

" _There's no way I can take this girl one on one, I have to lure her to the edge somehow, and then try and force her off the edge somehow. But with her Quirk and how versatile it can be, I can't force her to the edge so easily, I have to have my earphones pierce her and while not enough to cause permanent damage, I have to break through her guard, and stop her movements. This is going to be a challenge._ "

Jiro thought to herself, as Momo spun a gun looking device within her hand that she made.

Kenji was curious as Momo aimed the gun for Jiro who grimaced.

"You're going to shoot me?!"

"Don't worry, this gun isn't one that shoots bullets."

Momo said, and shot it. From the gun, a net came out, and Kenji knew where she got the idea, from Mei when she used it on Iida. She must have asked Mei on how it works, so she could make it. Jiro went to move, but with all of the pebbles around, she couldn't get free. The net, nearing her body, Jiro plugged her earphones into the ground and sent her heartbeat downwards, and destroyed the ground below her, and she ducked just in time for the net to go overhead.

Kenji praised Jiro mentally for that move, as he saw that the pebbles were also going into the hole, so Jiro jumped out of the hole, and ran towards Momo, seeing a small pathway being made. But, Momo wouldn't allow it, and she fired the net gun once more, but with more breathing room, Jiro skidded on the ground on her knees, and avoided the net, Momo decided to holster the gun on her belt, and this time brought out her staff.

"If you'll avoid long range, then I'll have to get in close!"

Momo rushed towards Jiro, showcasing her speed rather well.

Instead of going for Momo, she uses her earphones, plugs it into the ground near Momo's feet, and sends out her soundwaves from her heartbeat, causing tremors underneath her body to begin which shook her so she couldn't move so much.

Kenji noticed however something that few others had noticed as well.

Izuku noticed it, and knew what the outcome of the match was going to be, and hoped for the best either way.

"Heh, Jugs and Earlobes, seems like Jugs has come out of her shell."

Katsuki murmured, while Mina stuck out her tongue.

"Don't say that! Jiro-chan might surprise you yet!"

"She's stalling for time Alien, she's making it harder for her to stay balanced. But, because of her Quirk, Jugs can make things to weigh her down so she doesn't have to move.. See? She isn't moving that much despite the fact that the ground underneath her is becoming like an earthquake."

What Katsuki said was true.

The fact remained that despite Jiro using her Quirk on the ground and underneath Momo, it didn't seem to be forcing her hand, as Momo had heavy weights strapped to her legs from her Quirk.

"Either way, it seems like a girl is going to win!"

Toru yelled, but Katsuki smirked.

"And a girl will, as I'm going to win this entire thing."

"You've still got me to contend with, Bakugo-san."

Shoto stepped in and said, causing Katsuki's eyes to narrow.

"Ooh yeah, you still have to fight Ken. I believe in my boyfriends capabilities, more so now that he's using his Death Quirk. If you want to even try and fight him, don't hold back your own damn fire. Because chances are, if you do, you're not going to be able to win this fight."

Katsuki's advice, actually was sound, from what Kenji heard anyway.

In her own way, it seemed that Katsuki was trying to make Shoto raise up, and use her Quirk as well.

But, Shoto remained hesitant, which Kenji also understood as well.

"Hey, don't worry about it Todoroki-san, you just do what you think is right."

Touched by Kenji's words, the young woman bowed her head, nodding said head, and merely rested her head on Kenji's shoulder. The young boy blinked, but allowed it to happen as it seemed that Shoto was a little conflicted about something right now.

Back to the fight at hand, Momo, despite experiencing a mini earthquake around her, began walking forward towards her due to her weights. It was difficult, but since this stopped her from falling over, she was able to do this.

Jiro grimaced, pulling backwards, and stabbed the ground once more. This time, she used her heartbeat to break the ground around her, but Momo jumped upwards, ditching the weights, and kicked off her shoes, making skates, and made a dash for Jiro who widened her eyes.

"Here we go Jiro-san! I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to knock you out of the ring!"

Momo's staff came close to Jiro, and held back on the power, as she delivered a swing of her staff towards her stomach, her body twisting around the staff, and the power of the staff was enough to force her backwards, through the sky.

[My! Contestant Jiro has been sent flying into the sky! Can she recover from this!?]

Present Mic announced, as the girl skidded towards the side of the ring, saving herself by stabbing into the ground with her earlobes.

With her body near the edge, and the pain in her stomach, she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep facing this fight head on. She would need to do something that would end the fight in her favour, no matter what it was.

" _Come on, everyone's watching, I've got to do better than this...I can fight better than this...if I use my last ditch effort, then maybe I can get her disoriented just enough to make her fall out of the ring. Think, what would Mikami-kun do here..._ "

Jiro stood up, as Momo neared her.

Her eyes set on her form, as Jiro's body stood tall.

She made a stance with her staff, as she inhaled a breath.

Slowly, she slid her earlobes downwards to the ground, Momo seeing that and shook her head.

"Alright then, lets get this out of the way!"

Momo charged for Jiro, who this time used this chance to jump upwards, and in a move very familiar to Kenji, she grabbed Momo's wrist, and the base of her neck, appearing behind Momo, using what strength she had to pull Momo's arm backwards.

"H-Hey! Ken-kun! That's your signature movement!"

Izuku yelled out with his surprise, Kenji nodding his head slowly.

"Y-Yeah, that's the move I use sometimes...did she adapt it to her fighting style…?"

He muttered at the end, as Momo was stunned.

"To copy Ken-chan! Even then, I wont allow you!"

Momo went to pull away, but Jiro brought up her earphones, stabbing them into Momo's neck, and sent her heartbeat into her neck, which travelled through her entire body, her eyes widening while shaking around. It wouldn't cause permanent damage, it would shake her equilibrium.

"Did you forget that I can use my sound to do this?"

Because of the heartbeat entering Momo's system, Momo's body felt weird, and while it did, Jiro took advantage of that, and began pushing Momo to the edge of the ring. It was hard, due to her unwillingness, and despite feeling odd, Momo fought as hard as she could. When she tried to pull out the lobes from her neck, Jiro increased the heartbeat disorientated Momo, that's all she could do now.

Kenji and the others watched, Kenji was quite happily surprised with what Jiro had come up with.

Though, he was worried for Momo, and wished that she would be able to come back from this.

"Damn, she's quite determined. Hey, Ken-kun, it seems that she's taken some of your thought patterns. Like with the ground, she used her attack similar to how you use yours, and how you got behind me at one point, with the neck and wrist grab."

Izuku expressed his thoughts to Kenji, the young white and black haired boy nodding.

"Unexpectedly, it seems like she is taking after you Kenji-chan, maybe you inspire her with your thoughts, and fighting style ribbit."

Tsuyu also gave her thoughts, as Kenji merely nodded, impressed with Jiro right now.

Jiro got Momo towards the edge.

"This is it now!"

Jiro lined her up, taking out her earphones, and charged for Momo, she was still in a dizzy mess from her attack on her form. But, Momo wouldn't quit, she had come so far, so she made a shield before her, and took Jiro head on, the young girl barging the shield, and pushed the dizzy Momo backwards, but only by a few inches

[My! It seems that contestant Jiro has taken the offensive now! And is trying to force her out of the ring! This is going to be quite the fight!]

Present Mic yelled, as Jiro swung her lobes for the shield. Stabbing the shield, Jiro sent her heartbeat into the shield, and broke it apart, the shockwave of that forced Momo back, so she was near the edge of the ring.

" _No, she's nearly got me...got to think, got to think, she's going to knock me out...no, I wont allow her! I've got it!_ "

Then Momo felt Jiro slam against her, which this time forced her body forward.

"Ooh no!"

Momo, just before she could fall out of the ring, she made one metal bracer on her leg, and a magnet on her other, so the magnet was forced to her other leg, stabilizing her. She couldn't make two in time, so she made once, and a magnet, which Kenji found to be genius for Momo to do something like that, it was amazing in his eyes.

She looked towards Momo who was panting.

"I don't have anything else I can do to you! Now it is time for me to stop him once and for all!"

She didn't have a choice, so she tried one last shoulder barge towards Momo.

"I don't think so!"

But this time, Momo had regained some sense's, so she made some sunglasses, and a flashbang, dropping said flashbang onto the ground, which in turn blinded the charging Jiro.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Jiro let out a cry, as her eyes were affected, but then Momo in her blind state, rushed Jiro.

Jiro, thanks to her amazing hearing, could hear Momo coming, so she shot her lobes towards her. But, Momo saw this coming, and produced a stun gun in her hand, and as the lobe came for her, she charged it up, and jabbed it into the lobe, sending the shocks through Jiro's system.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Jiro's eyes rolled around as Momo got towards her. She grabbed the back of Jiro's shirt as she was being shocked, and with all of her might, she tossed Jiro towards the edge of the ring. Jiro, because of being shocked, and using her Quirk a lot, couldn't keep up the fight, and ended up being thrown out of the ring, landing outside.

"W-With landing outside of the ring confirmed, contestant Jiro-chan has been knocked out of the competition, and moving onto the next stage is, Momo-chan!"

The crowd roared, as Jiro clapped her hands together, muttering "Rats." as she lost the fight. But, no one couldn't say that she didn't do her best, which she did very well.

* * *

Then, the final fight between Katsuki and Tsuyu came about. Kenji watched as Katsuki casually locked lips with him, Tsuyu looking down at the ground as she knew that this would be a hard fight to get into.

"Kacchan..."

"Heh, just two more fights for me, then I expect to see you in the finals Ken."

"Yeah, I'm gonna do my best."

"Good, I don't expect anything less."

Katsuki took off from the area they sat, and Tsuyu went to leave, but Kenji stopped her.

"H-Hey Tsu-chan. Don't worry about the fight okay? I know how strong Kacchan can be."

"Don't worry about me Kenji-chan, I am sure that the fight is going to go as I expect. But, I will still put up a good fight."

Kenji smiled lightly, and said "Good luck!" before she took off, leaving them alone on the Class 1A block.

Kenji inhaled, as they walked towards the entrance.

Tsuyu looked nervous as Katsuki seemed to be thrilled for the fight as they came into view a few minutes later. Even as they walked onto the stage, they still didn't want to deal with anything like this.

Kenji watched as Katsuki's hand tightened, while Tsuyu stiffened and accepted what was going to happen now. Shoto sat close to Kenji, and glanced at him, seeing the young boy cringing, and tilted her head.

"Mikami-kun, what's currently on your mind?"

Kenji was caught by surprise by Shoto's words, and turned towards her with his smile being calm.

"Oh...erm, I'm worried for Tsu-chan. You know how wild Kacchan can get, and you know how Tsu-chan has a habit of stating what's what and not caring what Kacchan thinks...yeah, I just worry for Tsu-chan right now."

Kenji expressed his thoughts, as Hikari began the introductions for the final match of the second round.

[And now, we have the last round of the second round! First, we have my sons future bride, and my personal adorable little firecracker wifey for lifey for my son, she's from the Hero's Course, and her name is Katsuki Bakugo-chan! Give her a big hand everyone!]

"That woman doesn't know when to quit with that crap! Honestly, there's something wrong with her! Ken and I will do what we want to do! And nothing is going to stop that either!"

Cheers, and some worried groans came from the stadium surrounding them, while Katsuki cracked her neck and glanced at Tsuyu, but not before she let out a growl for Hikari, though she didn't care at all.

Tsuyu held her own though, and she didn't back down either. She wasn't going to be unsightly and show that she had what it takes to go further than ever before.

[And on the other side! We have the girl with the froggy Quirk, and the cuteness that can't be surpassed normally! She's also from the Hero Course, and her name is Tsuyu Asui, also known as the girl who kissed my sons cheek! Give her a round of applause please!]

Another round of applause went from the crowd, while Katsuki slammed her fist against her palm, creating a small explosion. It didn't sit well with Tsuyu, who slowly backed away from the eerie excited looking Katsuki.

"Bakugo-chan, seems like you are happy to face me."

Tsuyu couldn't help but notice that at first glance.

Katsuki didn't even deny it either.

"Ooh you are so right frog bitch. I am going to utterly beat you in this fight, then we'll see who's better for Ken. I defeated that damn Minion, now it is time to defeat you frog bitch."

"Ribbit..."

Tsuyu looked afraid as Midnight slapped her whip down onto the ground.

"Begin the fight."

"Time to face me frog bitch!"

As soon as she said that, Katsuki launches herself forward with explosions coming from her hands. The young girls eyes widen, and jump upwards, avoiding Katsuki's palm which slapped the ground, and set off a sizeable explosion.

The explosion created a wall of smoke around her, Tsuyu in the air watched with relief that she was fast enough to dodge the attack. Though how far she'd be able to go, was anyone's guess.

"Geez! Kacchan calm down!"

Izuku cried out, while Kirishima looked at Kenji.

"No offence, but your girlfriend can be a little crazy."

Kenji leaned forward with intrigue, seeing Tsuyu in the air, and Katsuki's hands tightening for the upcoming battle.

"I know, right? She's fantastic~ I do love me some good Kacchan cute moments~ Though she's not going to take it easy, she's going to take Tsu-chan quite seriously as an opponent."

"Right...yeah, crazy meets crazy, of course. Just different brands of it."

Kaminari murmured to himself, while Mineta let out a small cry.

"Ooh God, they'll have crazy children with one another..."

"No kidding. Can you imagine a child of theirs running around? They'd be like "Die! Die! Die with my Death!" or something~"

Mina giggled out, as Jiro placed a hand over her mouth, and began giggling to herself, finding it rather funny.

Katsuki looked up at the in the air Tsuyu, who to her credit, wasn't backing down.

In fact, she stuck her tongue out, and sent it right for the young blonde.

"Is that it frog bitch?! Come on!"

Katsuki's eyes narrowed, avoiding the tongue slap, and then place her hands downwards. Gathering her explosive sweat, she launches herself upwards with a powerful timed explosion, and she sailed into the air, like a bullet would after leaving a gun.

"Come on Tsu-chan! You can do it! I believe in you!"

Kenji called, Tsuyu looking surprised, but smiled, as she used her tongue to swing around, building up force, so she could slam it against Katsuki.

"Ken! You're cheering for frog bitch above me!? I'm your damn girlfriend!"

She yelled angrily, while Hikari giggled [Lovers spat during a match, how cute~] which made Katsuki glare towards Hikari, though the young woman didn't seem to mind all that much honestly, she seemed happy enough.

"Kacchan, you know you always have my support! I'm supporting both of you!"

Kenji cheered for her, Katsuki didn't look exactly convinced by that at all.

"Tch, fine, whatever."

Kenji grimaced and knew she wasn't happy right now. But, he was okay with that, he'd make it up to her later on during the day if he could somehow.

As the spinning happened, Katsuki noticed what she was doing, so as the tongue neared her form, she merely propelled herself downwards, as the tongue whipped above her head, Tsuyu however didn't miss a beat, and used her tongue to grab the side of the ring, and pulled herself downwards.

Tsuyu looked to see Katsuki right on her form however, using her explosions to propel her right towards the young girl.

" _In a straight out fight, I wont win. However, she's quite arrogant and thinks this match is hers already, I have to use that to my advantage somehow. What would Kenji-chan do if he was fighting her with my Quirk….? Hmmm, I can't go for a frontal assault, but I can do something to distract her. This is the only way._ "

Tsuyu thought to herself and made a small plan for her to win the fight, as Katsuki rushed towards Tsuyu.

"Hey frog bitch! Since you got this far, you aren't half bad! But, I wont be losing this chance! I'm going to beat you, and those Jugs up there, and then I'm going to be going straight for Ken!"

Katsuki announced with as much strength as she could.

Tsuyu thought that this would be the perfect chance to use her plan, she only had a few chances now.

"Speaking of Kenji-chan, when we went on our date, we held one another's hands, it was quite nice ribbit. Our date was nice too, when he bought me some ice cream, and then as I was cold, he held me close, giving me his jacket to wrap around myself ribbit."

"What!? What else did you do you little frog bitch!?"

For that brief moment, Katsuki was distracted, so Tsuyu used this chance to throw her tongue at her, successfully wrapped it around Katsuki, and before Katsuki could explode her tongue, launches her towards the edge of the arena in a spin so it would be harder for her to counter it.

[Wow! Tsuyu-chan has turned it around on Bakugo-chan! It seems like this frog is more than meets the eye!]

Present Mic called out, as the class cheered for Tsuyu. Katsuki however felt annoyed that she fell for such an obvious move, placing her hands below her, and shot out explosions, forcing her body back towards the arena, and to near Tsuyu.

"You're getting on my nerves!"

Tsuyu grimaced, and went to pull away, but Katsuki got their faster, and flexed her hand, as she swiped for Tsuyu, an explosion hitting Tsuyu who let out a cry and was forced away from Katsuki, skidding across the ground.

Kenji grimaced. But Tsuyu stood back up despite the explosion, and didn't stop, allowing her tongue to shoot for Katsuki. Katsuki, who was returning to the ground, saw the tongue coming for her, so she brought her legs up, and sent off an explosion below her, propelling her up into the sky, and away from Tsuyu's tongue.

"Hey frog bitch! It isn't like you're a bad opponent, but I can't lose to you!"

Katsuki yelled out, as she used her explosion to force herself towards Tsuyu, Tsuyu stood her ground against Katsuki, seeing the damage of the arena, and decided to use that to her advantage, whipping her tongue to the side, and grabbed a piece of the floor that she exploded up before, and threw it at Katsuki.

Katsuki placed her hand outwards, setting off an explosion, and destroyed the rubble.

But, as she did, Tsuyu saw this chance, and used her leg strength to jump head first for Katsuki, turning in the air, so her feet faced Katsuki, and delivered a double kick towards Katsuki, but the blonde crossed her arms over her body, blocking the double kick, but Katsuki couldn't deny that the kick wasn't that bad and the power she packed behind her kick was quite good.

"Nice try frog bitch, but you're..."

Before she could finish, Tsuyu managed to slip her tongue around Katsuki's waist, and began twirling around with Katsuki in her grasp, having used Katsuki's body as a stepping stone before, and jumped higher, with Katsuki spinning around in the air like a airplane's propeller.

[Wow! Unexpectedly! It seems that Asui has begun spinning! It is sending Bakugo into a dangerous territory!]

"Amazing, she used the kick as a distraction, and managed to close the gap between Kacchan and herself. Asui-san knows she can't overwhelm Kacchan with her strength, so, she's using tricks to get ahead of her."

Izuku noted, writing something down, while Ochaco placed her hands together.

"Bakugo-san is a very strong opponent, and Asui-san doesn't have the destructive power that Bakugo-san has. However, Asui-san isn't going to be losing so easily, she's putting her all into this fight."

Kenji had to agree with what she said, but Katsuki wasn't going to have it for long.

However, Tsuyu knew that as well, so as gravity did what it did, and brought them both downwards, as Katsuki was going to grab Tsuyu's tongue, Tsuyu released Katsuki towards the ground as fast as she could.

"Have that!"

Tsuyu announces, as Katsuki growls to herself.

As the ground comes close, Katsuki's hands shoot outwards, and she allows her explosive sweat to ignite, sending her towards Tsuyu, who was returning to the ground, and then placed her hands together.

"I wont let you win girl!"

Katsuki clapped her hands together, setting off an explosion and the smoke erupted outwards, covering Katsuki's form. Tsuyu tightened her eyes, and whipped her tongue outwards, cutting through the smoke…

But, as she did, the girl wasn't there at all.

Katsuki had disappeared from view.

"Where did she go ribbit?"

Tsuyu mused aloud, as Kenji saw where Katsuki was.

"Frog bitch! Did you miss me?!"

Katsuki appeared before Tsuyu, and set off an explosion at close range.

Tsuyu was caught up in the explosion, and was flung backwards. Tsuyu watched as her body went towards the edge of the ring, and then her eyes went towards Kenji, who smiled towards her.

"Go on Tsu-chan! Just do your best! That's all anyone can ever ask!"

Even though she felt like she wasn't doing her best, or rather, she felt like her best wasn't good enough, Kenji still was supporting her, and she didn't want to fail at this fight.

So, her tongue went out of her mouth, and swung it for Katsuki.

"Damn she isn't quitting so easily huh."

Katsuki uses her explosions to dodge the attack, but during that, Tsuyu manages to return down to the ground, and pants slightly, narrowly avoiding the edge of the arena.

She inhales a breath, then glances back at Katsuki.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to win, but she had to try one last thing before she could say that she did everything that she could against the enemy.

"Bakugo-chan, I wont surrender so easily to you."

"Heh, that's good to know Tsuyu Asui. That's why I can have respect for you. You at least don't give up like a number of morons I know, you have my respect."

Kenji was surprised that Katsuki said that.

But, it also showed how Katsuki was growing as well as Tsuyu.

So, Tsuyu took up a defensive stance, something that Katsuki recognized.

Even Kenji recognized it as well, and was surprised, as Katsuki narrows her eyes.

"That's the way Ken stands when he's going to fight."

The blonde notes, Tsuyu nodding her head in agreement.

"That's right ribbit. I've been watching Kenji-chan and how he fights, and his moves are very good, and I can adapt some of them to my own fighting style ribbit. I wont be losing so easily to you this time Bakugo-chan!"

Tsuyu, without anything else to hold her back, took off hopping very fast towards Katsuki. The young girl places her right hand outwards, something Izuku remembers, as Katsuki always goes for a big right hook first.

Tsuyu got close to Katsuki, who as expected thrusted her right hand outwards, but Tsuyu jumps upwards, getting above Katsuki, and does a double kick to Katsuki's head, shocking the girl, and forces her face to eat dirt.

"Wow, Tsu-chan caught her off guard!"

Mina cheered, as Tsuyu's tongue wrapped around Katsuki's foot, and with a flick of her neck, forced her towards the edge of the ring.

"Yeah! Go on Tsu-chan!"

Toru cheered as well, while Kenji smiled lightly.

"Good Tsu-chan, that's a good way to fight, your legs are strong, and to knock Kacchan down like that was a good movement."

Kenji muttered to himself, seeing Katsuki heading for the edge of the ring.

However, Katsuki then smirked.

"Really, frog bitch? Didn't think I saw this coming?"

Tsuyu's eyes widened, as Katsuki's hand was already on her tongue, and she let off an explosion, which slightly burned her tongue, and forced her to leg go.

However, before she could reel her tongue back in, Katsuki hand her hand firmly on the tongue, and wouldn't let go.

"Ribbit?"

Tsuyu let out her cute frog noise, and Katsuki smirked.

"This is it frog bitch!"

Katsuki, using her quite impressive strength, dragged the tongue around her body, Tsuyu didn't have a choice but to go with her. Try as she might, to reel her tongue in, she couldn't get her tongue out of Katsuki's grasp.

Kenji watched as Katsuki spun around as she was in the air, slamming Tsuyu outside of the ring, as she hit the ground herself, inside of the ring. She released Tsuyu's tongue, who finally reeled the tongue back in.

"W-With ring out confirmed, Katsuki Bakugo-chan is the victor and advances to the next round!"

With the announcement from Midnight, the crowd cheered, and Katsuki inhaled, tightening her hand, thinking " _Damn Tsuyu, she actually hurt me with that damn kick._ " and then looked towards Tsuyu who laid on the ground, in her defeat.

* * *

And then with that done, the next match, was going to be between Kenji and Shoto, and that fight, Kenji was looking forward to, and dreading at the same time. He couldn't decide what to be more excited for.

After that, the ring was being repaired from Katsuki's explosions, which in turn allowed Kenji sometime to relax before his match. He knew that he would need it, he needed to think about how to use his Quirk to defeat Shoto, and keep her at bay at the same time.

However, as he went to get a drink from the vending machine, he came across Tsuyu who was casually walking away from the nurses station.

"Hey, Tsu-chan. How's your tongue?"

Kenji asked with some concern that was evident on his face.

"Oh, besides a small burn from Bakugo-chan, I'm good ribbit. Also, thank you Kenji-chan for cheering for me. It touched me, and allowed me to continue on a little bit longer."

Kenji waved his hand around as he bought a soda.

"No, I didn't do anything, you did amazing Tsu-chan. That spinning move was amazing, I thought it was a pretty cool move to use Tsu-chan. You fought harder than I imagined someone would against Kacchan."

Tsuyu smiled at the praise she felt coming from Kenji, and walked closer.

"Thanks Kenji-chan. By the way, Kenji-chan, your fight is going to be against Todoroki-san. Do you think you can win the fight ribbit?"

"I think we both have a good chance to win. Her freezing aspect is strong, and if I was just using my Life Quirk, I wouldn't know. However, since the battle trial, I've been training with it, and using it in different ways. But, now that I'm using my Death Quirk as well, it might be harder for her. I hope to be able to help her with her fire."

"I'm sure that as long as it is you Kenji-chan, then you'll be able to help her ribbit."

Tsuyu showed her smile, which made Kenji smile in turn as well.

"Thanks Tsu-chan, I'm gonna do my best. I'm going to make it to the end of the tournament, and hopefully win as well."

"If it is Kenji-chan, then I am sure you'll be able to do it ribbit. Don't worry about anything other than the fight at hand. Also, I remember hearing about your brother and sister, I have a brother and sister too. They're younger than I am though ribbit. So, I can understand how sad it would be if they disappeared."

"Yeah, I do miss them...well, thanks Tsu-chan. For the comfort before, after my match with Deku-kun, it made me happy. Also, you did very well Tsu-chan during the fight. Kacchan is a strong opponent, and you stood up to her, not many would do that. It seems that Kacchan is having quite the fight during the tournament, you, and Uraraka-san as well."

Tsuyu scratched the back of her head.

"Kenji-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Tsu-chan?"

"...It's about Todoroki-chan. You know, she is the type to not understand feelings that well." Kenji knew that, nodding his head for her to continue. "But, as we've been going through the school year, it seems that she's grown more and more attached to you. But, I get the feeling that she finds it hard to understand her emotions."

"R-Right..."

"I just wanted to say, what do you feel about her?"

Kenji was surprised by what Tsuyu said.

"W-Well, Todoroki-san is...I erm...I don't know how to answer that. I haven't really thought about it before. She's...weird, we've had this weird dynamic since the beginning of the school year. I don't know how to explain it that well. I do like her, she's quirky, she's smart, she's kind, and she's..."

"Kenji-chan, remember what your Mom said about a harem ribbit."

"Pft!" Kenji did a spit take. "D-Don't say such things Tsu-chan! That's..."

"It's okay, because if you accept it, then I can pursue you as well. I heard that you kissed Momo-chan as well, yes?"

"How did you hear that?!"

Kenji couldn't hide his surprise, but the young frog girl smiled lightly.

"I have my ways and means..."

"Hagakure-san was there, wasn't she?"

Tsuyu grimaced as he managed to guess the right person, nodding her head.

"Yes she was there." Kenji sweat dropped. "Either way, Kenji-chan. Hagakure-san says that Bakugo-chan was okay with Momo-chan, and while she doesn't like Todoroki-chan, I'm sure that she'd come around to it. Bakugo-chan does feel extreme affection for you, and wishes for your happiness."

Kenji recalled Katsuki, and how she did say something like that.

She did want Kenji to be happy.

Though she often did do weird things, Katsuki did want Kenji to be happy.

"Yeah...I just, I don't know what to think Tsu-chan. I...my feelings for Kacchan are very large, and I really like Momo-chan as well...it's hard to think about these kind of situations. I don't have many comparisons. I've never really had to deal with these emotions growing up...mostly because I didn't have anyone to share things with other than my Mom."

"Hmmm, then think about it as you getting the love that was denied you as a child ribbit."

Kenji developed a question mark above his head.

"What do you mean?"

"After listening to what happened, it seems like Kenji-chan deserves to finally be happy, and loved. Everyone turned you away for most of your life, even before the class accepted you, most turned away from you. Maybe this is the way that you're finally getting what you deserve. But, whatever it is that you feel for Todoroki-chan, I believe that she is going to be feeling quite a few things for you."

"Tsu-chan..."

Tsuyu smiled, as did Kenji as well, showing smiles at one another, and only for the other one as well.

* * *

After splitting off with Tsuyu, Kenji went towards the rest area so he could have a moment alone, so he could relax a little bit.

However, as he walked towards the room, he came across Endeavour. Kenji's body pulled away, as Endeavour walked towards him.

Remembering what happened with Grim Reaper before, and the way that Kenji was looking at him, it was something hard to deal with.

"Is there something I can help you with Endeavour-san? I have to prepare to fight Todoroki-san now."

"You're going to help my daughter unleash her fire."

"Yes I am, but I'll do it my way Endeavour-san. Please don't try and force her either."

Endeavour inhaled slowly, showing an aggressive nature.

However, as he took a step forward, Hikari appeared from around the corner, and stood beside her son.

"Endeavour-chan, I am going to be speaking to my son now, before his match, if you wouldn't mind leaving?"

Endeavour looked down Hikari who stood there, unmoving.

Then he sighed, and turned around.

"My daughter is going to defeat you."

Kenji sharpened his eyes, as Hikari rolled her own, Endeavour walking off.

Hikari then looked towards Kenji, and smiled softly.

"Hey Kenji, don't worry about him spring breeze."

"Yeah, I'm not worried. He just seems to have a vendetta against me, more so than normal. Aah well, he's always been weird with me."

Hikari looked around, and then pushed the door to the changing rooms open, seeing no one there, walked inside.

"Come with me spring breeze, I think that it is about time you understand something."

Kenji became confused, and followed his Mother.

Upon entering, she closed the door, and sat down with her son.

"You know, how Endeavour-chan is with you."

"Yeah, he hates me, I understand that."

"Yes...but, you know, the reason why he hates you more than most display?" Kenji shrugged his shoulders. "It's because, Endeavour-chan and your Father, used to be...how to say this...well, I suppose master pupil might be the good way to go about it..."

"M-Master pupil?! Endeavour used to be under Grim Reaper!? Or, is it the other way around!?"

"It's Endeavour-chan being the pupil. You see, Endeavour-chan has always been an angry young man. Ever since I could remember, he always was frustrated with being the best. Because, he wasn't the strongest between your Father, All Might, and himself. He compares himself to them, even if only on a few small levels. Then, your Father, went over to him, and said he'd help him become strong. After that day, the dynamic between them became a little friendlier. They weren't best friends or anything of the sort, but they had a little friendship between them."

"I-I see..."

Kenji hadn't realized.

He knew his Father, and Endeavour had something going on, but he didn't know that they were friends, or at least sociable with one another.

"Yes, that's why Endeavour-chan took it rather hard when your Father became a Villain. He wanted to surpass your Father one day, and having to begrudgingly accept the Number Two position from your Father leaving to become a Villain, left a scar on Endeavour-chan's heart. I'm not saying his attitude is acceptable, because it is not at all, especially towards his children and you as well. But, he's a very prideful man, who wishes to earn his place within society, and not have it handed to him on a silver platter. Also, because of that, when he looks at you, he sees his failures being thrown in his face. I know you don't like being compared spring breeze, but you do look a lot like your Father, and when Endeavour-chan sees you, he sees many things about himself that is a failure, and he lashes out against you, because he knows the things you say, are right."

Kenji listened to what his Mother said, and it made sense why Endeavour was as angry as he was towards Kenji.

It wasn't something that didn't make sense, because it did.

"Mom...Endeavour, abused his wife, and children, didn't he?"

Hikari lowered her eyes.

"Yes he did."

Kenji could see how uncomfortable that situation was on Hikari as well, but he had to ask something.

"...How do you feel about that? I told Todoroki-san that I'd support her no matter what. Grim Reaper slashed me down, and I hate him for that. Todoroki-san was punched by her Father, to train to become better than All Might, it isn't right to me."

"I do not like that side of Endeavour-chan, it makes me question a few things. But, I know that there's good inside of Endeavour-chan. I don't like what happened back then, that's why I make sure that his wife, Rei-chan, is looked after as best as I could. Poor woman, I know your Father has caused us grief, I never went insane from it though."

Hikari explained with a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah...poor woman, I feel sorry for her. Todoroki-san also feels regret about a few things with her, and wishes to see her, as from what she said to me before."

"Indeed, but he's getting better, and one day, I am sure that Endeavour-chan is going to see the error of his ways. He's not perfect, no one is perfect Kenji. Some have issues that run deep, and Endeavour-chan has issues. Should he be let off for that? That's up to the individual person. If you ever forgive him for treating you the way he does, is your choice, as it is Shoto-chan's choice, and everyone else's. No one else can determine your opinion on someone. Some might say he's unforgivable, and he doesn't deserve a chance to redemption, some would say that he can earn forgiveness through hard work, and some would say that's nothing but an abusive person and doesn't even deserve a thought dedicated to him if they knew the truth. I myself am on the camp where I know that Endeavour-chan deep down has a good heart. Personality wise, he could be better. But he does want to do good. Not for the fame, or the fortune, but to be a different kind of Hero than All Might is."

Understanding what his Mother was saying, Kenji inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"I see...Mom, is it okay if I just forget about Endeavour and his treatment of me? I don't care about how he thinks of me, I care about how he sees Todoroki-san, and how he treats her...she said to me that he 'created' her, that made me feel so terrible that she knew that she was merely 'made' for his desires and goals."

Hikari lightly hugged her son into her bust, petting the back of his head gently.

"Of course sweetie, if that's how you think then that's your choice. And your fight with her is soon, I have to admit that I'm sure you're going to help her. I sense high affection from her for you, I think she might even love you."

"M-Mom!" He blushed brightly. "T-That's..."

Kenji didn't know what to say.

His Mother always was a little weird when it came to things of this nature.

"Hehe, don't worry about it Kenji, and accept that these girls have affection for you. But, either way, don't worry about Endeavour-chan or anything like that. You just concentrate on what you want to do. Don't listen to the crowd, they don't understand your beautiful heart...but, you know, during your fight with Midoriya-kun, you were so open with your feelings, you displayed them, and I think you touched more hearts than you realized. I saw children cheering for you Kenji, children are so pure, and they are less...how to say this...they are pure in the way that they think, and all they saw was cool big brother using some cool Quirk. They don't think about what the Quirk is, they just think it is cool, and if people had that mindset, then I am sure you'd come to an understanding with them as well."

"I...I understand. Mom, I...Daisuke, I wish to find him."

Hikari's eyes fluttered, remembering her son.

"Me too. How about we search for him together?"

"I'd like that. He's apart of this family too."

"That is he sweetie, that is he."

The pair sat together quietly, while Hikari recalled what happened before.

With Irina.

She wished to say something, but she didn't want to thrown Kenji off his game for the next two fights, and decided to keep it to himself the best that he could do.

But she couldn't help but think about her daughter being alive, and it made her wonder how she was going to get Irina back.

"Hey...Mom?"

Kenji broke the silence.

"Y-Yes sweetie?"

"About Endeavour, he seems to listen to you a lot, why is that? He doesn't seem to be the type to listen to others like that."

Hikari tightened her knuckles, and developed a weird smirk, something quite unlike Hikari.

"Well, he knows his place with me. I was tough at school, and if I need to be, I will be tough again. He just knows not to cross me."

"T-To cross you?"

"That's right, he wont cross me. All Might knows too. Your Father knew as well, it's funny on how we fought in this very tournament, he is stronger than I am, I wont deny it, even back then he was, but he was...well, he pursued me a lot, because of my tough girl attitude. He likes tough girls...hey, you kinda have that in common, huh~? Like Kacchan and all~"

Kenji had to admit that she kind of was right.

Though he wouldn't admit it aloud.

But then he looked at the time, and sighed.

"Seems like I have to go soon Mom."

"Indeed, you're going to do your best~ That's all anyone can ask~ That's my motto anyway."

Kenji smiled lightly, and stayed close with his Mother before he had to go.

Though he just learned some, rather interesting information, he couldn't deny that it wasn't going to deter him from helping Shoto out.

That was his promise after all.

He was going to help her out, and protect her, no matter what.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, yeah! This chapter was more light hearted than last chapter and we've got the other matches out of the way, and discovered some things about why Endeavour doesn't like Kenji, and some of their past together. Kenji and Tsuyu had a small moment between them, as Izuku and Kenji spoke about what happened, and are more determined than ever to become the strongest. Even Iida and Kenji had a small moment. Tsuyu, and Kenji had a moment, and she even stated she is actively pursuing him as well, that's Tsuyu for you. Even Ibara seems to be quite serious as well.**

 **Also, for the final exams arc where they team up to fight a teacher, I've pretty much planned who Kenji's gonna fight (not All Might, and I'm sure most can guess who his teacher opponent is going to be) but I haven't decided who Kenji's gonna be fighting with, as in his partner during the test, that's why I'm gonna leave it all to you and see who gets the most votes! The people that could be his partner are Mina, Tsuyu, Jiro and Toru. Others like Katsuki, Shoto and Momo are gonna have their canon fight, as that grows them, so please vote on who you would want to fight with Kenji against his opponent, it's gonna be a development for them in terms of relationship with Kenji and themselves as well.**

 **Next chapter is the fight between the two half and half Quirk users! It is going to be quite explosive, and quite emotional as well as developing Kenji and Shoto's relationship even more, so until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	21. The Two Halves!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, I figured it would be like that in canon if they fought one another. Tsuyu stepped up yeah~ She did quite well, and in the end, managed to pull ahead long enough before Katsuki showed what was what. Ooh Momo's got some ideas against Katsuki alright~ There's gonna be something like that during this chapter, I can say that~ Cool, thanks for the vote! Yeah, I'd use it quite well, and that's a pretty good idea! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yeah, that's Ibara for you, she's quite weird huh~? Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **KarmaChaos5; Hehe, they had quite the weird/fun interactions between them, didn't they? Yeah, there's gonna be quite a few things happening in this chapter, and you're not wrong, it could be considered a fight for alpha. Cool, thanks for the vote! Yeah, I could do that perhaps~ And yeah, I could do a moment between them there.**

 **Silver crow; Yeah, it surely was~ Yeah, he will be a good support when we get there. Hehe, that's Ibara for you, and yeah, he's gonna have more interactions with Itsuka soon. She does yeah, due to his Quirk. He might do, that's something Kenji would be into. Thanks very much! They all did pretty well, and fought quite strong. Now we're down to the final four, and at the end of the chapter, the final two. Tsuyu and Kenji had a cute moment between the two of them. Yup, that's how their relationship went~ Yeah, it's gonna be quite the match! I did yeah~ It could do yeah~ That could be pretty cool~ He's gonna be a target alright, it's also going to be something big for Kenji during that arc. Yeah he could fight a Nomu maybe? Well, I can't spoil anything, but Irina's gonna be a reason during the Training Camp for how something's transpire. Well, you never know, it very well could be~ Yeah, he'd probably bring that up. No worries. Yeah, I guess they could. Well, we'll have some interaction between them, I can't spoil it right now, but it is going to be quite interesting. Yeah maybe she could. I guess he could do yeah. Yeah maybe~ Maybe they could yeah~**

 **The Storm Master 567; Thanks very much! Yeah, there was some good moments and set up for later~ Yeah he did, Reaper has reasons for doing what he does, and he does genuinely want society to be good. Cool, thanks for the vote! Though I've got plans for all members to have some time with Kenji coming up. Yeah, it was sucky what happened to Ragdoll. He does have some experience yeah, you never know what could happen. The Training Camp arc is gonna be quite something, I can't say much right now, but we've had hints and will soon of things to come during that arc. Yeah, maybe he could do that. He was yeah, it shows that he had a reason for why he treated Kenji like he did, though as Hikari said, it doesn't excuse how he treated Kenji.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; We surely did yeah! He doesn't no, he just wishes for society to 'wake up' basically, and see what they do is wrong, how the world treats certain people, and how it relies on one person when he believes that it wouldn't be right for that to happen. And yeah, it would be a good way to go about it. He hasn't no, but he'll begin getting used to it in the future. She's quite the girl huh~? He'll be studying under someone, it's going to be someone that people might be surprised about. And yeah, here's their fight!**

 **Ericisthebest; Thanks very much! Yeah, quite interesting it seems~ Yeah, more fights! We did yeah, and thanks very much!**

 **cross z; Yeah, perhaps~**

 **MDNick; Yup, she surely does know. We're half way into season two. And yeah, she's quite the enigma huh~?**

 **Guest007; Thanks very much! You never know, she might do something like that~ Thanks! Glad you liked them! It surely is yeah. Yeah, that's the reason~ They are yeah~ Tsuyu is quite cute huh~? Thanks for the votes, and yeah, every girl will get a date sooner or later~ I've got some techniques in mind for Kenji, we'll see some here, but an ultimate move for him, he'll have one by the time others show off their own as well. Yeah, that would be cool~**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, that sounds pretty awesome to me!**

 **Bobby Jenkins; I've never really watched Bakugan before honestly. Because I wanted a dynamic between Izuku and Kenji that All Might and Reaper would have, a friendship for life, rivals that push one another, things like that. Kenji's gonna be going with someone quite unexpected I'd say. Yeah, maybe I could do that~ Pony would be interesting. That would be pretty cool~ Yeah, I'll check those out, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **zcdragon64; Thanks very much! Yeah, Ibara's quite funny huh~? Momo might be showing some cute jealousy moments in the future, and yeah, there probably will be. Don't worry about Midnight, she'll be receiving them in the future. Thanks very much! Yeah, people are getting their time to shine during the tournament. Yup, Kenji vs Shoto, it's gonna be quite the match between them. And thanks very much!**

 **AlphaOmega; Surely will be yeah~ They were close in some ways yeah, and it explains why he's hard on Kenji, though as Hikari pointed out, it isn't right what he does. He surely does yeah, he's quite intelligent, and has good understanding's of certain things. Yup, it's going to be quite a fight. That would kinda undercut his growth if he forgone using it, he's going to show Shoto that it's alright to use sides like that since it is his power, not his Father's, the same for Shoto. Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **Neonlight01; A little while, but he's been looked after by Hikari, and she's a pretty skilled doctor, so he'll be alright. And yeah, he surely did yeah. Ibara's quite a fun character to write for when she's like that. And yeah, Reaper surely did offer such things. Yeah, I'm sure whatever team it would be, Kenji would probably be on it. Thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 2; Haha, that would be pretty funny, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Jklombr; Yeah, that could be pretty cool~ Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Two Halves!**

Shoto was waiting for the time to come up for the fight. The fight that she had been most excited for, and most terrified to experience. Fighting against Kenji, she wanted too, and yet she didn't want to do that at the same time.

Thoughts of the fight ran through her head, and she wondered how she was going to win.

Now that Kenji had accepted both sides of himself, he was going to be stronger than he was when they first thought, while Shoto won that match against them, this time, she didn't know if she would be able to win…

She looked at her fire side.

The side that she detests the most.

The flames that represented Endeavour, the man who she had despised for the longest times.

Perhaps, would she be able to use it today?

She didn't know if she could.

She knew that Kenji would be using his Death and Life side...she just knew that it was going to be quite the fight, whatever was going to happen.

As she waited by the entrance, Endeavour walked closer towards her, which annoyed her even more. His flames danced around him, as if dancing with his emotions, and that was something that Shoto didn't want to experience honestly.

"Shoto, that boy is going to be a very tough opponent. Don't be childish and use your fire side as well as your ice. You wont be able to win otherwise."

Shoto shot him a death glare.

She clearly wasn't in the mood for anything else right now, she already was worrying about the fights at hand.

"I don't need your side to achieve victory, I am going to be able to defeat him with Mom's Quirk, not with your fire. It is tainted, and you are...I don't want to speak to you."

Shoto went to walk away, but Endeavour got in the way and didn't move, something that irritated her.

"Shoto, keep that mind set, and you'll never become strong enough. That boy, while I hate saying it, is stronger than you by the fact that you're limiting yourself. He will be able to defeat you, and you wont be able to win. Do you want to lose to him Because, that's what is going to happen if you don't use both of your sides."

Shoto felt angered by this.

She didn't want to deal with her Father.

She didn't want to hear what he had to say.

Especially if it was pertaining to Kenji, she didn't want to hear it at all.

"Mikami-kun and I are going to be facing one another, and I'll win my way, not the way that you want me to."

Shoto turned her head, and walked away from her Father, as she remembered something that Kenji had said a while ago, on the first day at school in fact.

 _[People believe what they want to believe about me, because it is easier than looking for the truth, and they want a target for their rage, and I'm that target, because I happen to look like my Father, and happen to have his Quirk running within me. My Father and I, are not the same person. I'm sorry I make you uncomfortable, but I worked so hard to get here, even when I was shunned by everyone, even when my own school turned me away, even when all my friends abandoned me, or their parents told me to leave them alone, even when I was attacked by countless of people, I did my damn best. I worked my ass off for this, and I am not giving up, because you feel uncomfortable. That's not my problem, that's yours and whoever else feels uncomfortable. I am here to be a Hero, to learn the ways of being a Hero. So either live with it, and move on, or just hate me from afar, or just talk to me and we'll talk about why you feel like that, and maybe come to an understanding.]_

She always remembered that when she had a confrontation with her Father.

Those words always were impacting to her personally.

That day when Iida had confronted him within the classroom, and how strong he could be in the face of adversity and now knowing the extent of his past, made him all the more stronger within her eyes.

It summed Kenji up the best to her.

Someone who worked out, someone who wouldn't give in to what others said about him. How he would stand up for himself, yet he wouldn't be a jerk about it either.

It was best shown when Iida had confronted Kenji during that time, and how he was able to use his intelligence, and his wit to keep himself composed, and not lash out, yet state the facts.

She wished that she could do the same. While she wasn't weak by any means, she didn't say what she wanted sometimes.

Since that day, it always inspired her, and maybe that's when she began to realize that Kenji, might not be such a bad guy after all.

* * *

Finally, the match had arrived. Everyone in the stands waited with anticipation for the match to come about. Kenji and Shoto had gone to get ready, so Izuku and the other members of Class 1A anxiously waited for the fight to be started already.

"Maaaaaaan! This is going to be awesome!" Kirishima yelled out. "Two of the strongest members of the class are going to be going at it! This is a dream come true! I can't wait to see what kind of weird skills they pull off with one another!"

While Kirishima was as pumped as he was for the fight that was going to come up, Izuku on the other hand didn't know who was going to win. They both had an equal chance of winning the fight...or rather, they would if Shoto used her fire, but if she didn't, then the fight wasn't going to go in her favour.

"Deku, the fight is going to be awesome! You fought Mikami-kun before, do you think that there's anything that Todoroki-chan can do to face off against him?"

"W-Well, yes, there's a few things that she could do. Ken-kun is powerful, but so is Todoroki-san, the fight between them is going to be quite the sight to behold. I don't know who's going to come out on top during the fight."

Katsuki placed a hand to her mouth, and rubbed slowly, as she watched the stage, seeing Kenji and Shoto slowly walking onto said stage. Shoto looked to be unsure of something, while Kenji looked as if he was ready to fight.

" _It's true that Icy Hot bitch has a Quirk that can freeze Ken's Life...but, now that he's using his Death Quirk too, Ken can destroy the ice, like how his Father did during the USJ, and Ken isn't an idiot, he isn't going to let himself get into a compromising position where she could freeze his body solid. If he's frozen and unable to move, then it is game over. However, if he can keep her on her toes, then maybe he could swing this around to defeat her..._ "

Katsuki continued to think about it, as Hikari cheered into the mic, Endeavour looking on with narrowed eyes.

[Alright! This is the match that everyone's been waiting for! Between the two half and half Quirk users of the tournament, and the hopefuls to win the finals! This feels like the finals already! And now, we've got at the right, the boy with white and black hair who defeated not only Tokoyami-kun, but Midoriya-kun as well! His name is Kenji Mikami, and please give him a big hand!]

Despite what happened before, he still received some boos from the crowds. However, he did hear a few cheers. They weren't that loud, but he saw some children cheering for him. If he could inspire the next generation after him, then he was content with that happening.

"Damn pests, why don't they stop booing Kenji-kun!? Didn't they see the heartfelt battle before!?"

Toru was ticked off, and wanted to defend Kenji, but Katsuki shook her head.

"It doesn't matter about those wannabes, Ken knows that it is about himself, and that's how it is. Even if they don't support him, he's got his goals set now, and he isn't going to quit, and is going to kick the shit out of her!"

Mina grimaced at the blood thirsty expression that was on Katsuki's face right now, and pulled away while wiggling her fingers.

"Either way, Kenji-kun is going to kick some major butt! Go on Kenji-kun! Show us what's what!"

"Yes, as she said, Kenji-chan is going to do amazing whatever happens."

"Mikami managed to beat me in a fight, and I am going to support him to go all of the way."

Tsuyu expressed her thoughts as well along with Tokoyami, as Hikari continued.

[On the other side! We have the girl with fire on one side, and ice on the other! The girl who managed to defeat Sero-kun and Iida-kun with only half of her Quirk, which is already a testament to her skills! Her name is Shoto Todoroki, and she's also from the Hero Course! Give her a big hand everyone!]

Unlike with Kenji, the crowds cheered for Shoto as loudly as they could.

Shoto looked at the crowd, to see her Father stood there, watching what was going on.

Thoughts of anger, and rage filled the young woman and she really wished that he wasn't there. She didn't want to have to deal with Endeavour right now, especially after a fight she's been waiting ages for to continue.

"Todoroki-san, don't worry about anything else, okay?"

Shoto was caught off guard with what Kenji said.

"Mikami-kun, what are you saying?"

Kenji bowed his head, as he took a stance on the ground.

"I'm saying, you don't have to worry about the others here. The spectators...certain people that might be people that you dislike. I just thought that it would be best if we continue fighting this fight, with just us present."

Shoto lowered her eyebrows, as Midnight looked between them. Then, she raised her whip, and slapped it down onto the ground.

"Ooh yeah! Now, begin the match!"

Midnight announces happily.

* * *

"Then, I'll end this quickly!"

As soon as she said that, Shoto's eyes widened, and she slammed her foot onto the ground, icicles erupted from the ground and were sent right towards Kenji in a sharp burst. Kenji however remained calm, and placed his hand on the ground.

"Over Life, Earth Wave!"

Using the technique like his Mother did, the earth became full of Kenji's life, and in turn, grew more, and was sent as a wave right for Shoto's ice attack.

The two meet in the middle of the arena, colliding with one another, and broke each other's attacks apart. Though the ice froze the ground, the ground managed to break the ice at the same time, halting one another in the middle.

[Wow! This battle is already heating, or rather, cooling up from the beginning! Their attacks cancelled one another's out at the very beginning! What a display of power already!]

Present Mic roared out excitedly while the crowd cheered for Shoto to win the fight.

Shoto pulled backwards, as Kenji gave off a smile.

"I've been training Todoroki-san, and this time, I wont lose so easily. During the battle trial, you had the advantage over me. Now, I'm going to come at you, and show you what I've got within my body."

Shoto tightened her eyes on his form, and then narrowed her eyes.

"If that's the case, then I'll do it again!"

She swiped her arm to the side, and a wave of ice went towards Kenji. The young boy ran forward this time, surprising Shoto, but she didn't stop her attack, and allowed the wave of ice to head towards Kenji's body.

"Over Life, Flapping Feet!"

Calling out his move, the ethereal wings appeared around his feet, and gave a flap as he jumped upwards, shooting his body into the sky. Shoto's eyes turned to the sky, only to see that Kenji had a black miasma in his hand, and was forming it.

"He's really using both sides. I don't know if I could keep up with both of his sides..."

Shoto was surprised, seeing how he was truly using both sides, as he promised. She wished she could do the same.

"Death Wave!"

Izuku noticed something as he did that, Kenji didn't call out a percentage as he usually did, and saw the wave of death heading out of his hand, and sent it towards Shoto.

" _Ken-kun usually calls out the percentage of what power he wants to use..was that to limit himself during that time? Because of the fact that he's beginning to accept his Death side, and isn't limiting himself anymore? Either way, Ken-kun is using his Death side, this is going to be a hard fight for Todoroki-san if she doesn't use her fire side, I hope Ken-kun can get through to her._ "

Izuku thought to himself, as he clutched his hand tightly.

Katsuki smirked at the sight, seeing what Kenji just did then.

"Yeah, go on Ken, use your advantages against her. Kick the shit out of her."

Katsuki smirked out, Momo looking on as Shoto raised her arm, and a block of ice came out, raising a shield to protect her. However, as she did, the death wave hit the ice, and Shoto saw that it began killing the ice, turning it into nothingness, so she jumped back as the death wave hit the ground, and eroded it away.

Her eyes looked up towards Kenji, seeing that the boy already had shot off towards Shoto in a high bursting speed.

"Damn it!"

Shoto pulled away, and at the same time, sent out a larger ice wall than before. Kenji placed his hand outwards, and gathered the black miasma that was gathering around his fist, as the ice came closer and closer.

"Death Fist!"

Allowing the black miasma to flow through his fist, and his own physical strength, he managed to slam his fist against the ice, and with his Death ability, he managed to kill off the ice just enough for Kenji to break it down with his physical strength, something that definitely surprised Shoto who couldn't believe what was happening.

Upon breaking through her ice, Kenji landed before her, and aimed a fist for her face.

"I don't..."

Shoto raised her fire side without thinking, and flames gathered by her hand. Kenji also saw that and thought that she was going to burn him, which he was strangely happy about.

"Yes, that's right Shoto! Use your fire against that boy!"

Endeavour roared out, Shoto realized what she was doing, so she lowered her hand which Kenji noticed, but he didn't stop his attack, grabbing her wrist, and jumped into the air, grabbing the base of her neck, something of a signature move for him, and then threw her towards the edge of the ring.

[Myyyyyyyyy! Is Mikami going to get her to ring out with that move already!? Is the fight over!?]

Present Mic yelled out with excitement, Shoto's eyes widening, and waved her hand outwards, creating an ice slide. She spun her body in the air, and began sliding across the ice, sliding around in a circular method away from the edge of the ring.

Shoto inhaled slowly, a small cool air releasing out of her mouth.

"Mikami-kun, that wasn't bad but..."

"You were going to use your fire side then Todoroki-san! I know you were! Why didn't you use it!?"

Shoto widened her eyes, as Kenji jumped forward, and slammed his hand on the ground. Sending his Life energy into the ground, and grew the earth more, it travelled towards Shoto's location, in the path of the ice, and because of that, they clashed with one another, the ice shattering upon impact, which caused Shoto to begin falling down to the ground, but Kenji placed his hand outwards, and unleashed a death wave from his palm.

Shoto grimaced, and threw her hand outwards, creating a shield of ice, but the wave met the ice, and killed it off, and the killing off aspect allowed the ice to break to the ground, leaving Shoto open to an attack, which happened to be Kenji having launched himself towards her body with his foot sticking outwards.

"N-No!"

Shoto went to raise another shield, but Kenji managed to slam his foot against her stomach as the ice came upwards, which he sent his Death down at so he didn't receive an ice spire right in the leg, destroying it downwards, her eyes widening and she was forced backwards.

However, as she sailed through the air, she formed an ice wall behind her just enough to stop her body from moving backwards, and panted, while Kenji flexed his hand, feeling that his Death wasn't as effective on his body than it was before, and he remembered the training that he had with All Might, and knew that his body was slowly but surely adjusting to his Death so it didn't kill him as much it used too.

All Might in the crowd noticed that as well, and adopted a small smile on his face.

" _Slowly, but surely, it seems that he is able to use his Death side without the backlash. It will always be there, but with improvement, it will hurt less and less for him to use the Death side, and he's using it pretty well as well, just like his Father._ "

While All Might thought about that, Hikari became even happier.

[Yahooo! Go on Kenji! Show her your stuff! You can do it my baby! Whow!]

Kenji heard Hikari yell out, while Momo furrowed her eyebrows.

" _That moment when Todoroki-san was going to use her fire. If she had used it, Ken-chan wouldn't of had the time to kill off the flames, and Todoroki-san could have forced him away from her. Yet, she's limiting her own power. If she keeps doing that, then Ken-chan has a higher chance to win. If she uses her fire...then I don't know, technically, the one with more destructive power is Todoroki-san. However, Ken-chan has abilities that don't rely on destruction, as his Death Quirk is more about killing off attacks, than delivering devastating attacks._ "

Momo's thoughts coincided with what Izuku was thinking right now.

Shoto held a hand to her stomach, and looked towards Kenji as well.

"Mikami-kun, you could have done a little more damage to me then, but you held back. Did you see me as weak?"

"On the contrary, you're very strong. But, you're holding back your fire Todoroki-san. Then, when I was right on you, you could have launched a fire blast at me, and burned me, back away from you. Yet, you didn't, and in the end, received an attack on your person. And I understand why, until recently, I didn't use my Death either because of painful circumstances that didn't allow me to do it."

Kenji expressed with a slightly turned down face, trying to connect with the young woman as much as she could do.

"...That's because...Mikami-kun, our circumstances are different. You didn't use your Death because of the guilt you felt for your sister, and your brother. I, don't use it to...I wont give that monster the pleasure of me using his Quirk."

"Todoroki-san, I realize our circumstances are different, and we aren't the same person, however I understand you very well. We both have had hard lives, and our Father's aren't the best in the entire world."

"Yes, that's right, they aren't, but I can't give him the satisfaction."

Kenji lowered his eyebrows, then nodded his head.

"Alright then, lets see if you can dodge this one!"

Kenji placed his hand on the ground, both hands in fact. Shoto watched as he sent both Life, and Death into the ground, and the earth below him began to change into something completely different all together.

From beneath him, the ground split open, and from it, under his feet, it began to move all together.

"What's he doing..."

Katsuki murmured, as Shoto narrowed her eyebrows.

"Whatever you're doing, I wont let you!"

Shoto didn't hold back, and this time her ice was sent right towards Kenji at an extremely speedy rate. The speed of it was faster than it had been beforehand, and it was heading right towards Kenji, not slowing down for even a second.

However, as it neared Kenji, his body began lifting upwards, and shot forward. What he was on, was the earth itself, but it had been turned into a spire of earth, with a sharp point, and he was riding on top of it.

"W-What kind of move is that!?"

Kaminari yelled out, while Mineta placed his hands over his ears.

"Ooh my God! He can control the earth! He's powerful!"

"Using the ground like that, what an incredible move..."

Ojiro praised Kenji's use of his Quirk, and wondered what he would be able to do with what he's done.

"Ken-chan is brilliant, he's truly began accepting what he's able to do! Go Ken-chan! I am sure that you can do this!"

Momo cheered, seeing what was going on and how large the spire of earth actually was.

Izuku widened his eyes, seeing black miasma dripping off the earth spire that Kenji had sent out, as well as life, and was growing because of that.

"H-He's shaped the earth with his Death Quirk!"

Izuku announced, as Katsuki was stunned by what was going on, and got into a deep thought.

" _Ken's quite powerful, with using his Quirk's in tandem. With using them together, he's probably the strongest in the class, he could be stronger than I am. However, his Quirk has major downsides, that will hinder him if he uses them too much. If he uses his Life too much, his mental energies will become lower, and the Death can physically damage his body. However, using them in tandem will clear that weakness to a degree, but will drain him faster as well so it is a double edged sword using both sides in tandem, and using them both in tandem is tricky as well, it's a weakness Icy Hot bitch probably shares as well, though since he's used his Death a little more than she's probably used her fire, he has a little more experience, but it still will be tough to use them both. He still has some other major weaknesses that Icy Hot bitch might not be aware of. But, if Ken can keep them from being discovered, then he's going to be able to win._ "

Katsuki's thoughts were stopped when Ochaco breathed out with shock to what Izuku said.

"He's done what? I don't understand, how can he do something like that?"

Ochaco didn't quite understand, so Izuku explained.

"W-Well, from the looks of it, Ken-kun has been able to use his Death on the ground, and form it into a spire, by killing off the ground around it. And by using his Life Quirk, he's forcing it to grow like he does the plants. Vitality-sama can use the earth to attack as well, but Ken-kun with his duel Quirk, can shape it to his liking so he can attack with this devastating move. Essentially, he can form the earth into weapons with his Death, and make them grow with his Life. Though it isn't without a price. He can't use his Death Quirk as he likes like Grim Reaper can, as Ken-kun's been neglecting that side of him for years. Even then, his Life Quirk can help with that downside, so he's going to be able to do some pretty serious damage."

Izuku gave a foreboding warning as the ice Shoto sent out was pierced with the earth spire, shocking Shoto immensely. The wave of ice she sent out was supposed to be able to stop that move, but the ice was pierced, and Kenji's power was sent right out towards her all the same.

"You see this Todoroki-san? This is a birth of an attack because of both of my sides! You can use both of your sides as well together! You can do it!"

Shoto contemplated it.

Her eyes went towards her fire side, and then Kenji's Death side, and felt her heart beat increasing.

But then she remembered her Father, and she hated it, so she couldn't.

"N-No, if it becomes too close, then I'll..."

Shoto didn't have a choice, placing her hand on the ground, she began gathering the ice around her palm, as Kenji neared her body while riding his spire of the earth, it was a technique that would scare most.

Then, she sent out the ice wave, though this time she went for freezing, rather than blunt force.

"Freeze!"

The ice came in contact with the earth spire attack, and wrapped around it. Piece by piece began to freeze around it, until the spire lost its momentum, and was stuck to the ground, but Kenji wasn't done, as before he could be frozen, he leaped forward and allowed the wings to appear by his feet once more.

"Have this!"

Kenji flapped the feet wings, and his body was forced through the air at incredible speeds. Shoto panted from freezing the earth pillar, and she didn't have a chance to freeze Kenji as he made it to her, and with a flap of the wings by his feet, his kick was sped up, the force behind it was incredible, and slammed against Shoto's face, causing her face to bend around his foot all together, and fling her backwards.

"D-Damn it all!"

Her eyes focused in on Kenji, who returned to the ground, and she stomped backwards, creating an ice wall, as she was dangerously close to the edge. However, Kenji had placed his hand on the ground and sent his Death energy into said ground, and the ground around him began to erode away, sending it as a full burst for Shoto.

"Yeah! That's right Ken! Keep the Icy Hot bitch on her toes! She's going to lose! You're stronger than her! That's my boyfriend! Go on Ken! Destroy the bitch!"

Katsuki yelled out for her boyfriend, the Death colliding with the bottom of the ice, and destroyed it away, causing the ice wall to lose its shape, and crumble, as Shoto's body was still in motion, her body slipping over the side of the wall.

"No! I can't lose here!"

Quickly thinking, she slammed the ground with her fist, and made a wall of ice just over the side, so she was laying down on it. Her head fell backwards, and could feel the drain it had on her ice that she used to brace herself.

She panted, as the ice crept up on her body, more and more. Because she was using her ice to such a degree, she wouldn't be able to keep it going forever, and Kenji knew that he would have his limit as well. As long as he used his Quirk's in tandem, it would be less stressing on his body, but harder to control.

While panting, Shoto stood up from her place, and turned her eyes for Kenji, who looked on with his different coloured eyes for her being.

"Mikami-kun, together, your Quirk is fantastic, you're stronger than when we fought during the Battle Trial. Back then, I was the offensive one, and now, I'm on the defensive. But even if that's the case-"

"You'll lose if you don't use your fire. I can tell you that right now. If you use your fire, we'd be equal, I can tell that from how we clash."

Shoto grunted as he said that.

"You don't know that. I don't need his fire to beat you, I've got my ice. That's all I need."

Kenji hummed, as he allowed his Life to swirl around his form, and began healing what the Death had done to his body. And he knew by doing this, it would also weaken him. His Quirk was very strong, but he had drawbacks, and he also had to find the right balance to use said Quirk without having to tire himself out from doing so.

"I do know that. Until recently, I thought the same. I didn't think that I needed my Death Quirk. All I thought it was capable for was hurting others. I didn't see any good in it...then Deku-kun taught me a good lesson. I remembered what happened with my sister, and how I couldn't protect her...but, she also told me once, that we should become the best Hero's and that my Death can protect, not just destroy, and that's what I want to become. I'm going to be the Hero that others that might be different can look at and say "If he can do it, so can I!" and I'll inspire people my own way! The people that are hated by society, I'll make sure that they have good lives! I don't want anyone to suffer like me! And seeing you holding half of yourself back, is denying half of who you really are! I know because I did for a long time! And I'll help you like Deku-kun helped me! To show you that your fire, is not Endeavour's fire!"

Shoto looked stunned at Kenji's declaration, but also, she felt something else as well, and her mind cast back to the time that they talked after the battle trial.

* * *

 _Shoto's eyes glanced at Kenji, and remembered what happened during the battle between them at the battle trial. She looked at both of her hands, her ice, and fire side. Then her eyes went towards Kenji, who offered a smile._

 _"I almost...used it today, a few times."_

 _"Your fire, you mean?"_

 _Shoto looked at her hand once more, and then back at Kenji._

 _"You...exceeded my expectations, Mikami-kun. The way you fight, is tactile, and brilliant, your Quirk usage is intelligent, the way you use it, I never would have imagined. I have to admit, I came so close to unleashing my fire...but, each time I was going to, my mind went back to my Father...his disgusting flames, I don't want to rely on that power. But, I was tempted today, several times...what does that say about me? That monsters flames..."_

 _Kenji looked at the trembling girl, placing a hand over her own hand. Shoto's eyes widened slightly, glancing back at the boy who continued to smile._

 _"You, are very powerful Todoroki-san, and today, you overpowered me, though I technically won the battle with Momo-chan, I lost the fight to you."_

 _"...I still lost in the end, I lost sight of my goal, in order to test myself against you, yet, you didn't lose sight, not even once. I have to admire that about you."_

 _"Well, that's because Momo-chan would have chewed me out, but yeah...Todoroki-san, can I ask...the reason your Hero costume covers your fire side, are you ashamed to have his fire?"_

 _Shoto's eyes flicker, remembering what her Father had done to her..._

 _But then her eyes went towards Kenji who just smiled at her._

 _"...Aren't you ashamed of his Quirk? Your Father's?"_

 _"...I am, but my Quirk, is not his Quirk. I learned that recently, but I find it hard to accept it. Todoroki-san, if you unleashed your flames, you could have taken me out."_

 _"The same goes for your Death, you could have unleashed that and beaten me."_

 _"I was tempted, like you, to unleash it, my dark side."_

 _"...You were?"_

 _Kenji nodded._

 _"I was, because you're very strong Todoroki-san, stronger than I had predicted." Kenji chuckled lightly, and then placed a hand on her red half of her hair. "I like the colour red, it's nice."_

 _Shoto's face turned slightly red, as Kenji's hand left her hair._

 _"...Mikami-kun, your Quirk...your Death Quirk...are you scared of using it?"_

 _"I'm scared, of hurting someone...but, I have used it before, to save people, I used it to help before. I hate my Father, I hate his Quirk, but it is powerful, it can help me. I fear what I could do with it...but, I don't want to be afraid of it. I am afraid of my Father, Todoroki-san, when the class talked about it with me and I said he was my worst nightmare...that's because he truly is my worst nightmare. And I don't pretend to know everything that's gone down with your own Father, but I do know you, and you're very nice Todoroki-san, and your flames...I am sure that they'd be very beautiful to see." Even more, Shoto's face began to burn red, without her even realizing it. "Todoroki-san, it's okay, to use your fire, because it is you. I know it sounds stupid coming from someone who refuses to use their Death Quirk...but, I can say, I am sure you'd be able to use his Quirk...no, your Quirk. Will you, show me your flames next time? Because, one day, I want us to go all out with our duel Quirk's. Your fire and ice, and my Life and Death."_

 _Shoto's face turned upwards slightly, into a small smile._

 _Kenji watched as her eyes met with his own._

 _"...Mikami-kun, I...yes, I would like that too. And thank you, for the match today...it has taught me many things, not just about myself...but, about you as well. And...I saw you, when you had healed Midoriya, you pushed yourself too hard for everyone around you, so they can be happy. I feel...you inspire me, so much. I see how you are, with everyone, how even after they say terrible things about you and they put you down, you don't hold it against them, when you have every right too, and stand back up. You continue to smile, and say "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, so lets deal with it together." which, I truly do like about you."_

 _"T-Todoroki-san..."_

 _"Mikami-kun..."_

 _Shoto brushed a lock of her hair out of her face, as she took a step forward. But, her foot caught on a rock before her, and fell against Kenji, who caught the girl in his arms and her arms fell around him, and in that moment, as she was being held by him, for the first time in a long time, she felt at peace._

* * *

Snapping out of her memory, she looked at her fire side, and then back towards Kenji.

" _I said that I would like to fight him with my fire side...but, each time I think about it, I don't want to be the one who...I don't want to end up like my Father...Mikami-kun, you're so much stronger than me emotionally….you're able to use your Death side, even though you once said your Father is your worst nightmare. Is using it facing your nightmares Mikami-kun?_ "

Shoto couldn't help but think about it.

The way that Kenji was using his Quirk, and what she remembered.

"Are you ashamed? Of his Quirk?"

Shoto's eyes widened as Kenji brought that up.

"Mikami-kun, that's..."

"I remember saying that to you once, that I was ashamed of my Death Quirk, and to this day, that is true to an extent. However, I also am seeing it differently now, and I wish to help you see yours differently as well."

"...Mikami-kun, ever since the day we met, I've been watching you progress. Through this tournament, through this time at school. During the USJ, I remember how you were able to stand up to your Father, it was something that immensely made me happy. I wish that I could have done the same thing as well."

"You can Todoroki-san! Your Father isn't someone you have to worry about! You and he are different people!"

Shoto didn't understand, as she gasped lightly.

Kenji however, didn't hold back, and waved his arm outwards, sending out a Death Wave right for Shoto.

The girl raised her hand, and formed an ice wall. However, it grew slower than it had done before, which made it easier for Kenji's wave to hit her body, tearing at her clothing a little bit, as she was forced backwards.

"The more you use your ice, the more your body will become like a block of ice, and you'll be unable to move as you once did. Your ice is indeed very powerful, but all Quirk's have downsides, and so does yours as well as mine. There's a reason why you're half and half, the fire is supposed to warm your body up, as the ice cools you down. It's similar for me. My Life keeps my Death from truly killing me, and my Death keeps my mind active, and drains me less mentally."

"Yes...perhaps so, but Mikami-kun, your Life and Death is..."

"Your red hair, is quite beautiful, Todoroki-san." Shoto gasped, as Kenji walked closer. "I always thought that it was. And fire...in some ways, it is like my Death, did you know?"

"What do you mean?"

Kenji chuckled, as he continued walking closer, Shoto tightening her fist as she did the same thing.

"I mean, both cause destruction, yet can be used to look so beautiful. My Father, before he became a Villain, used to use his Death Quirk to shape the clouds into forming our names, like our names were written in the sky, I always remembered that memory, because it was one of the times I saw my Father, just relaxing. And I know that your own is...well, he is who he is, but your fire, can be just as dazzling as that."

Shoto clutched her hands together, as Kenji made it towards her. Her eyes looked into his own eyes, and he smiled softly, despite the fact that they were currently fighting.

"How can you smile, when we're fighting like this?"

"Because, my dream is to become a Hero. Isn't it yours as well? Don't let anyone ever hold you back from achieving your dreams. People try and hold me back all the time Todoroki-san. Even now, the crowd is booing me, and wishes me to get off the stage. At one point, I wanted to give up and just stop this, stop being hated, and just find somewhere to crawl under and make these people stop hating me...but, Deku-kun helped me realize...their opinions on me, don't matter. I am going to become a Hero. If that's loved, or hated...that's fine. My dreams are to save peoples lives, and give them better lives than what I had. And no one, not even my Father is going to stop me. I am not him, and you aren't Endeavour. You are very kind Todoroki-san! Don't you want to be a kind Hero as well?!"

Shoto's eyes widened with her surprise and she recalled her Mother from her past.

* * *

" _Mom, I don't want to be like him! Someone that bullies you! I-I don't want to be like Dad! Please...I don't want to hurt you..."_

 _The young Shoto cried into her Mother's chest, as the white haired woman gently stroked the back of her head to comfort her._

 _Even though Rei, Shoto's Mother, wasn't having the best life either, she was trying her best to comfort her daughter._

 _To be there for her daughter._

" _But, you want to be a Hero, right Shoto? You aren't him, Shoto, I promise you, you are very kind. Don't you want to become a kind Hero as well?"_

 _The crying Shoto looked up at her Mother, who was smiling down towards her._

* * *

Snapping back to reality, she saw Kenji right before her, who didn't do anything other than stare at her. The words "You are very kind." echoed inside of her head, coming from both her Mother, and Kenji at the same time.

Two of the driving forces in her life.

The Mother who had scarred her, yet had always loved her, and gave her comfort. The fact that she was there for her since the beginning. And was driven to the extreme like Shoto could have been if she didn't do what she could to stay sane.

And Kenji, who also had been driven to the extreme. Someone who could have given in easily, someone who could have become a Villain, especially with everyone's expectations of him being that he would become a Villain…

Yet, those two, still held on, and said "You are very kind." to her, which caused her feelings to erupt out of her. Sparks danced around her body, the flames began showing themselves more and more on her arm, which melt the ice that was covering her form.

"Mikami-kun….when you decided to become a Hero...why did you do that? Even though the world was against you...and your Father is a Villain...why would you choose to go through all this pain for a dream so distant…?"

She just needed it confirmed.

She was sure that she knew the answer, but she wanted it to be confirmed.

Kenji, while displaying a smile quite like his Mother, and yet like All Might as well, which caught her by surprise.

"Because I wanted to be someone who could make the world a better place, like my Mom and All Might, that's why. For people like me, for people that have been hated, for people that suffer because of their Quirk's, for those less fortunate than myself, and to make a change to systems that need to be altered to support everyone, and not just the fortunate. Even if my Father is a Villain...he's not me, and I'm not him, and my Death isn't his Death. His Death causes destruction, mine is going to be used to protect people. And your fire...is not Endeavour's fire. His is fuelled by many things...yours can be fuelled by your passion, your heart Todoroki-san. I know you want to become a Hero, become a Hero your own way. Those flames, are yours, not his. My Death is mine, not my Father's. You protected me with your fire once, using it against my Father back at the USJ. Why do your flames have to signify Endeavour and his treatment of you? Why can't they just be your kindness instead?"

With that, her emotions erupted inside of her, recalling watching All Might on the screen the man who inspired her, and how she watched it with her supportive Mother. Even though her Mother had poured boiling water over her face, she understood what it was about, and didn't hold hard feelings, and just remembered how she was so kind.

Then she imagined her Mother who said "You don't have to be held back by your lineage." which made her fire begin to spark even more.

Then she saw Kenji, the boy who inspired her greatly. Someone who grew up with a very difficult path set in front of him, and now has taken control over his life, and isn't going to back down, after everything that had happened to him.

He, the boy who was like her in many ways, yet was still trying to help her, save her, and give her strength to use what she hated...

And what he said...

Being fuelled by her passions...

By her heart...

Be her kindness, and protect people, like she did with Kenji and how Kenji protects people with his own hated Quirk...

That made sense in her mind...

Then it happened.

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

The crowd screamed as the flames fully erupted outwards, and coated her hand and half her face, while Kenji smiled lightly, the heat being quite intense, and her smile...Shoto hadn't smiled like that before, it was wide, and Kenji thought that it was quite beautiful.

The smile reminded him of the time that he first saw Katsuki's smile.

The first time he saw Izuku's smile.

It was a smile that All Might would use often.

"Well done, Todoroki-san."

Kenji felt it tickling his skin, and he pulled back as Endeavour roared out.

"Shotoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" He called out, as he walked down some stairs. "Good! You've finally accepted it! Now, use your powers on that boy, and defeat him once and for all!"

Endeavour's yells made some people cringe, and when Present Mic was going to say anything, Kenji began whistling innocently.

"Hey, Todoroki-san, do you hear anyone saying anything?"

Shoto blinked in confusion...but then she adopted a light smile, shaking her head.

"No, I don't hear a thing. Now, let us continue, I want to fight you with all of my powers."

Shoto raised her hand, and shot off a barrage of flames, making Kenji back down from the flames. As he avoids the flames, Shoto steps on the ground and unleashes a fast barrage of ice that headed for his body.

"Damn it!"

Kenji cursed, waving his hand out, and formed a sphere of Death. The sphere span around and he shot it towards the ice that was coming for his body, and shot it forward, the sphere breaking through the ice, and killed it off.

However, as he did that, Shoto raised her fire side, and sent out a wave of fire that Kenji smiled at, raising his Life Barrier, and blocked the flames coming for him.

Shoto, who wasn't as adept at using both sides, even then it didn't matter, as she sent out a wave of ice, and fire at the same time, Kenji's eyes widening. He could see that she was having a hard time using both, something he found hard as well, but she was doing it just to fight him, and he was very pleased with that.

The flames continued pushing the barrier, and Kenji saw that it was breaking a little bit. At the same time, a wall of ice headed for Kenji's body, so he activated his Death side, and sent out a wave of Death for the ice, killing it off, but in turn split his focus, and the barrier came down, and it managed to slam against his body, and forced him off his feet, burning his body slightly from the attack that he received.

Izuku and the others widened their eyes, seeing how Kenji who had been on the offensive beforehand, was now being pushed back by the young woman as well.

"Wow, because of Ken-kun unlocking her heart, she's using her fire, and pushing Ken-kun back!"

"Tch, it isn't over yet you nerd. Don't count Ken out just yet."

Katsuki growled out angrily, seeing Shoto trying to blast Kenji with a wave of fire but he allows ethereal wings to appear by his feet, jumping upwards, and avoids the flames all together, and sent out a wave of Death, but Shoto waves her own hand and allows her flames to go outwards.

""Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!""

The two powers clash against one another, and create a devastating blow in the middle of the arena, forcing the pair to go backwards as a result. The entire arena were caught with the winds of their clashing powers, and Izuku notices that the some embers fell down from the attack, but they were black, as if the powers had mixed together, and was melting the ground faster than the fire, or the Death could do alone.

[Whoa! With the unleashing of the fire, it seems that Todoroki has turned it around on young Mikami! But Mikami is still in the fight! The fight is only going to become even more intense from here on out! Lets see who is going to become the winner!]

Present Mic yelled out, as the pair stood facing one another, their powers being put out. Kenji panted as did Shoto. It seemed that they had been using their Quirk's quite a bit, and the more that they use them, then they knew they wouldn't be able to continue the fight.

"Mikami-kun, thank you very much."

"What for Todoroki-san?"

Shoto adopted a slight smile on her face.

"For being able to make me see something that was before me all this time. My power, isn't his power. I saw you using your Death and Life together, seeing that inspired me, and your words reminded me of something my Mother had said to me. Now, with both of my Quirk's, I am going to defeat you, I am going to become a Hero! That's my dream!"

Kenji smirked as ice formed around Shoto's side.

"Good, because my dream is going to becoming true as well."

Shoto nodded, and merely waved her hand outwards. From her body, an enormous amount of ice headed right for Kenji's body, while Kenji placed his hand on the ground and used his Life Quirk, forced it to enlarge, and sent off a large wave of the earth, which clashed together fantastically, the ice and earth pushing against one another.

"Holy crap! Their attacks are breaking the stadium apart! Are all of Kenji-kun's fights ones were the stadium is destroyed!?"

Toru yelled out, Izuku gasping at the sight.

"If they continue, then they wont have anything to stand on at all!"

"Go on Ken-chan! You can do this!"

Momo cheered as Katsuki smirked "That's my guy." while looking proud.

Their ice, and earth waves continued smashing against one another, while Shoto's hand lit on fire. Kenji also allowed his black miasma to flow out from his hand, and coated it around his entire arm, blowing off his shirt due to it being caught up in his Death.

The flames that Shoto was emitting melted her own ice, and surrounded her entire body, and formed towards her hand. The flames were turning very dangerous, even Midnight, and Cementoss also thought so.

Kenji's black haired side was covered in Death energy, his shirt disintegrated into nothingness. Even his flesh began to disintegrate from the usage of his Quirk. Because he was using it so much, his flesh was being ripped from his body, and it was painful, blood was even trickling down. Even using his Life Quirk to heal wasn't fast enough right now.

Izuku noticed that as well, and wondered how much that truly hurt due to it being torn off his body.

[Kenji! Stop! You're going to kill yourself!]

Hikari cried out, but Kenji turned back to his Mother, and smiled, despite the pain that he felt.

"Don't worry about me Mom, I'm going to be saving someone for a change with my Death."

Hikari backed off since she could see how much it meant to him to do this for Shoto like Izuku did for Kenji.

Kenji allowed small wings to appear by his feet. Using his technique, he shot off towards Shoto, and began spinning in the air. The miasma flowed around Kenji's body, and began twisting around him.

"Death Twister...he used this during the Entrance Exam. But that one seemed to be weak compared to this..."

Katsuki murmured, Izuku looking on with worry.

"Cementoss! We have to do something!"

Midnight called out, as he nodded, and raised several walls of cement.

Kenji and Shoto however, shot off their attacks, which absolutely destroyed the several walls already. The Death Twister and the flame blast of Shoto's forced against one another's Quirk's powers, creating a devastating destruction blast in the middle, the powers pushing against each other, mixing together in a beautiful dance for supremacy.

"Aaaaah! My God! Their powers are devastating!"

Mina cried out, while Jiro worried for Kenji.

Tokoyami watched on, and saw that Kenji's body was being torn from his Quirk, and vice versa, Shoto was heating up. She couldn't even try and activate her ice, if she did then she would lose the struggle between the two of them.

Izuku noticed that as they clashed, their powers came off towards the ground. The flames, and Death mixed together, and made black flames. The black flames dropped down and burned the arena right down to the ground, and still kept burning them.

It was quite the sight to be hold, it was a fire that couldn't be put out so easily.

"Come on Ken! Kick the shit out of her!"

Katsuki yelled out, Kenji despite the pain that he felt, smiled towards her, which made her smile as well.

"Come on Shotoooooooooooo! Don't lose to him!"

Endeavour yelled out, and watched on, and saw the struggle going and going, they seemed to be equal in power.

Eventually, Shoto fell on bended knee due to the heat, something she wasn't used to, which was her downfall.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Kenji screamed out, and pushed more Death out, some of the skin on his arm being ripped off, and blood came out of his arm, but with that, the Death broke through Shoto's fire, and caught Shoto up in the twister, and tore off some of her clothes, and caught some of her flesh in it, the twister carrying her towards the back wall, slamming against her said wall, Kenji dropping onto the ground, what was left of the ground anyway, and held onto his arm.

Shoto looked at the ground that she was on, and couldn't believe it.

Kenji looked at his arm, and couldn't believe it either.

Even though he was in much pain, he still stayed standing.

"W-With Todoroki-chan out of the ring..." Midnight looked at the ring, and grimaced. "...or what's left of it anyway. The winner of the match is Kenji Mikami-kun!"

Upon being announced the winner that came with the round of boos from the stadium though he didn't care that much honestly since he was the winner, Kenji panted, slinking down to the floor, and felt pain coursing through his system.

Endeavour looked completely devastated by Shoto losing to Kenji.

It was the one thing that he didn't want to happen.

He didn't want to see Shoto losing to Kenji, and now that she did, even using her fire, which came from his Quirk, and Kenji's Death Quirk, that came from his Father, Grim Reaper, and seeing it beating her daughter, was like how he was beaten by Grim Reaper all at the same time.

It was something that he found humiliating and caused rage to build inside of him.

Shoto however thought differently to how Endeavour was handling the situation.

Shoto looked towards Kenji in the ring, who was panting, and smiled.

She now knew what she suspected for a long time.

Something that had to do with Kenji.

She totally had feelings for him.

* * *

After the fight had been said and done, Kenji went on his own to relax for the moment. It was a tough fight, and though he managed to win in the end, he knew that Shoto was definitely very powerful, and if she had used her fire Quirk more in the past, then he might not have been able to pull off a victory.

His body was torn from the attacks that he gave out though he had already bandaged himself up and began healing his body naturally. A large bandage around his arm, and around his hand itself. It was something that Kenji had to do due to what happened during the fight.

As he sat down in the changing room and was thinking about his final match, the door opened, revealing Shoto herself.

"T-Todoroki-san, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting your injuries seen too?"

Shoto shook her head, and walked closer to Kenji.

"Mikami-kun, your body is injured, you over used your Death Quirk, just for me."

"Perhaps, don't worry about me though. My body is part Life, so it can heal faster than normal peoples bodies can. So, give me a little while, and the skin is going to be able to grow back. As long as some cells are there, I can regrow my skin. Though it hurts quite a bit."

"I, see. That's quite the handy Quirk you have Mikami-kun."

"Just like yours Todoroki-san."

"Yes, I know what I lacked during that fight, if I had used both sides from the beginning, then we would have been more equal. However, I have to acknowledge your intelligence during the fight, the creative ways that you used both of your sides, I hope one day to use both of my sides in tandem like that to create a super move."

Kenji rubbed the back of his head slowly.

"Thanks Todoroki-san, I wanted to show you that using both sides doesn't mean that you're like your Father."

"And you did, I have to thank you for that."

Shoto walked closer, and closer to the young boy.

The boy went to stand, but Shoto stopped him, by jumping onto his lap, and straddled him.

"T-Todoroki-san! W-What are you doing!?"

"Mikami-kun...no, Kenji-kun, I want to tell you something."

"Y-Yes?"

Kenji wasn't sure where she was going with this.

He was quite tired from his fight with Shoto to feel anything, emotional wise that is.

Shoto however was clear in what she thought and how she felt right now.

So, without holding it back, she decided to be truthful.

"Kenji-kun, I think I'm falling in love with you."

"..."

Kenji didn't say anything, but it was a huge deal obviously.

He knew that it was.

He felt it deep inside that it was a very big deal.

But, he didn't know what words to say.

He hadn't even told Katsuki that he loved her yet.

Though he did.

But, with her confession, Kenji was flabbergasted.

"I realize it might seem direct of me, however, I didn't know how else to put it. Ever since we met, you've been beside me, encouraging me. I've felt a connection for a long time now, and this fight confirmed it for me. Kenji-kun, I believe that I am experiencing loving feelings, for you."

"T-To...Shoto-san, that's..."

Kenji was lost for words, and didn't know what to say.

"I am quite aware of your relationship with Bakugo-san, however I have decided that I wish to become your girlfriend as well."

"Y-You want to become my girlfriend..."

Shoto developed a slight blush on her cheeks, and put her head to the side, and wasn't sure how she was going to say anything else.

But, she found the courage somewhere deep inside of her, and said what needed to be said.

"Yes, that is correct. I...I realize that I might seem...strange, sometimes. I don't understand relationships that well...you're the first person I've had a relationship with in a long time. Before you, I didn't have any friends, now I believe that I have fallen in love with you, and I want...I want to become your girlfriend, future bride as well."

"F-Future bride..."

He was baffled at best.

He hadn't thought about marriage.

But, Shoto seemed determined.

Her eyes displayed nothing but loving feelings.

"Yes...because, you have been there for me. I grew to care for you. I grew to gain affection for you. I thought that it was me wanting to surpass you at first because of our situations with being half and half Quirk users among other things to do with our Father's, and other things of that nature, but now I see that it isn't the case at all. After hearing about your life, your struggles, it inspires me to go further and further, even during our fight, I almost gave in a few times because of the heat or the cold stopping me, but I remembered each time about how you didn't give up, even when your flesh was ripped from your arm during that fight, and how you protected us from your Father, how you took charge during the USJ despite at the time the majority of the class disliking you, I keep getting inspired by you, and I realized that my feelings have turned differently towards you. You are on my mind a lot, I often find myself thinking about you even when I am alone, and now during our match, the lengths you were willing to go just to help me, confirmed what I have been thinking about. I want to experience many things with you. My first kiss, my first time, my future with you, Kenji-kun."

It was so pure.

Such an honest expression of her emotions.

It couldn't have come with any better deliveries, other than that.

It was fantastic.

Yet, he kept thinking about Katsuki, and what she'd say, and he didn't want to hurt her. Yet, he couldn't deny that what Shoto was saying, resonated with him as well.

"S-Shoto-san, I...erm, you know...things have been happening lately, I love Kacchan, in fact I'm in love with her..." Shoto's eyes turned downwards. "But, I think I have something for you as well." Shoto's eyes turned back towards him, seeing him smile. "I don't get it, Tsu-chan told me that it was all the love I didn't have as a kid, finally coming through, my Mom wants me to form some harem deal thing, but all I want is to be with the people that I have feelings for. I want to make them happy, and we could all just be happy together. It isn't exactly normal...but, I'm not normal either. I accepted that a long time ago, and because of that, my life is going to be quite weird...but, if you want to be with me...we'll have to talk to Kacchan about it, and go from there, okay?"

"Ah...yes, I understand. I'm glad...I thought that this might have been a mistake to tell you my real feelings...but, I want to stay with you, Kenji-kun, no matter what the future holds. I want to be beside you, and grow together with you. Because, I think you're going to be able to go very far, and I want to see where you end up, and I want to be your partner through it all."

"Ooh Shoto-san..."

Shoto looked deeply into Kenji's eyes who did the same thing.

The pair couldn't stop looking at the other.

Like they were entranced with one another personally.

It was quite the wonderful feeling that they had between them.

Kenji then didn't see coming what Shoto was going to do next.

"Kenji-kun, I'm sorry about this, but I wish to do it right now."

"Do-"

Before he could stop it, Shoto pressed her lips against his own, in a fiery and icy kiss at the same time. Tasting her lips were different to Katsuki's. Shoto's tasted hot and cold at the same time, it was quite magnificent honestly.

Shoto didn't hold back either, and went deeply into the kiss, running her fingers up and down his cheeks. If he didn't know better, then he could have sworn that she would have done this before. But he knew it was impossible, as she was doing it to him right now.

* * *

As Shoto kissed Kenji deeply, from outside, Hikari and Endeavour looked into the room, and saw what was going on. Hikari placed a hand by her mouth, and looked as if she was going to cry happy tears.

"Endeavour-chan, look at them. They are so cute together, kissing like that. They're totally in love~"

Endeavour begrudgingly had to accept what was happening before him.

He didn't like seeing it happen, but Shoto looked happy.

The first time that she had seen it happen in a long time.

"Hikari..."

He called the white haired woman, her eyes snapping towards the flaming Hero.

"Yes, Endeavour-chan?"

Endeavour looked towards Hikari, folding his arms, and lowered his head.

"All this time, I've been doing something wrong, haven't I?"

"Endeavour-chan..."

Hikari didn't know what to say.

But, Endeavour also understood something.

"Seeing them doing that...it reminded me of how Grim Reaper, and I used to train together. When I see your sons face, I...I am reminded of my own past, and failures...I can't say I like your son, because I can't be sure. However, I can't deny that Shoto likes your son. And your son is quite powerful. With the right guidance, he'd be quite the powerful Hero. I don't want to see your son become a Villain like his Father. His talents, would be wasted there."

Hikari was surprised that he even admitted that.

Usually, Endeavour would just say that Kenji was evil, and that would be the end of it.

Or he cheated.

Or he'd go and teach Kenji a lesson for beating Shoto in the fight.

But, it seemed like Endeavour had a very minor change of heart.

Did he like Kenji?

Hikari didn't think so.

Did he accept Shoto did?

Hikari thought that he did at least.

"Endeavour-chan, you're right, he would be a waste as a Villain because he's got a heart of gold. I know you wouldn't be able to accept my Kenji for your own personal reasons. But, maybe you don't have to give him a hard time now, because it wouldn't help him. Just let Shoto-chan and Kenji have their personal relationship."

"Indeed...heh, I wish I could understand peoples feelings like you Hikari. You are a better parent than I will ever be."

Once again, Hikari was blown away by what Endeavour declared.

"Don't say that Endeavour-chan, no ones perfect Endeavour-chan. We all make mistakes, some are bigger than others. You've made mistakes, try and correct them now. If Shoto-chan and your other kids ever accept you...that isn't the concern. Just do your best, and continue to keep doing your best. If you fail, succeed, it doesn't matter. I tell Kenji this as well because it doesn't matter. If you know you've done your best, then that's all that counts. And Kenji said it best within the fight with your daughter...it doesn't matter if the world accepts him or not. He is going to continue trying to be the best Hero, and protect those who aren't able to protect themselves. You're the Number Two Hero, you more than anyone can understand the pressures of society, and what it means to be a Hero. You can show your family how you are improving, even if they don't accept it, you can still continue doing your best."

"Maybe you're right, I don't know how I would begin. There's many things that I will have to think about. Regarding your son, I wish to make sure that he becomes a Hero as well, strong because he probably could be Number One material like Shoto after what I saw during his three matches already, and he stays with Shoto."

"Endeavour-chan, you're not thinking about their offspring, are you?" Endeavour turned his eyes to the side, so Hikari lightly bonks him on the head, tears forming by his eyes. "Naughty Endeavour-chan, they aren't having children yet...but damn, when they do, they'll have some weird combo's for Quirk's huh...like, Death Flames, or Living Ice, or Living Flames, or Death Ice, that would be cool, freezes even your heart or something like that..." Endeavour chuckled as Hikari lightly smiled at him. "The point is, Endeavour-chan. I think that you are growing as a person, and I'm so glad, I hope you can continue, and show people the man I know you can be, the man I feel deep inside of your heart."

"Yeah...thanks Hikari. I know I'm difficult, and you put up with me. For that, I'm grateful, and between your son and Shoto...I'm sure they will have a good relationship between them. To me, they are a great match."

Hikari lightly smiled, patting the back of Endeavour.

She understood that even if Endeavour wasn't there to liking Kenji as a person yet, he accepted that Shoto did, and wouldn't become involved in their relationship, and that's all she could hope for for now, so she took it.

* * *

Back inside, Shoto pulled her lips away from Kenji's, the pair of them blushing lightly at the other.

"S-Shoto-san, that's..."

Kenji was lost for words.

The young boy had to admit that the kiss was quite intense.

Even though he didn't instigate it, he couldn't help but enjoy it.

As for Shoto, she couldn't deny that her first kiss was a worthwhile wait if it was with Kenji himself.

"Kenji-kun, I am glad that I could give you my first kiss. We should continue doing that in the future. I hadn't imagined what a kiss could feel like. The kiss between us was quite exciting, and I felt my heart beat going faster and faster. Here, please feel my heartbeat."

Shoto grabbed Kenji's hand, and went to touch her breast, but he gasped, pulling his hand away from the young girl.

"D-Don't do that!"

Kenji squeaked out, Shoto seemed unsure of what was going on with Kenji.

"Kenji-kun, don't worry, I allow you to touch my breast. You do so often with Bakugo-san, yes?"

"T-That's different! W-We do it in the privacy of our room! W-We don't do it when we're in the Sports Festival!"

Shoto cocked her head to the side curiously.

"I...understand, it could be interesting if that's the case...well, we can do so tonight then. You can touch my breast later on..."

"W-Well..."

"Maybe Yaoyorozu-san wishes to become involved...hmmm, I'll have to research the concepts of sharing a man between women...maybe I'll discover new and interesting things..."

"O-Okay..."

Shoto then hugged onto Kenji's body, resting her head against the crook of Kenji's neck, and still held onto him tightly. Kenji didn't know what to do, but his arms went around her body, and still held onto the young girl as tightly as he could.

* * *

After what happened together, Shoto and Kenji returned to the stadium, where Izuku and the others were. Katsuki had already gone, the same for Kirishima. Kenji wished that he could have wished her good luck, it seemed like he wouldn't be able to do that now.

He also noticed that Iida seemingly had gone missing once more. He wasn't in the area at all, he couldn't even sense him, and hoped that he was okay, with whatever was going on with him.

"My! Todoroki-san! Ken-kun! What a fight you both had! That was one of the best fights I've ever seen before!"

Izuku praised, Kenji smiling lightly as he sat down.

"Thanks Deku-kun, it was a hard fight. I almost lost in the end there against Shoto-san. It was a pretty close fight though."

Kenji had to admit to that, he knew that Shoto was very strong.

"Though I lost to Kenji-kun, I do not mind. I took a lot away from the fight."

Tsuyu noticed the change in the way that Kenji's name was said by Shoto, and also the same with Kenji as well, and knew that something had gone down with that as well.

"I see...I'm glad Ken-kun managed to help you~"

Shoto nodded slowly, Kenji sat down, and Shoto casually sat on his lap, shocking the others that were around in the area.

"S-Since when do you sit on his lap!?"

Mina cried out, feeling agitated from what she was seeing before her.

Shoto stayed calm and didn't say anything other than "I sit here now." which aggravated her even more than before.

However, before they could say anything else, Katsuki and Momo came onto the newly formed ring. Because Kenji and Shoto destroyed the right before, it had to be fixed once more. In fact, all of Kenji's fights, the ring had to be restored to what it was before, he hadn't realized how destructive he could be with his Quirk.

[Alright! Now this is the match what decides who goes to the finals of the tournament and faces off against Kenji! We are gonna have quite the dance here! So, to start with, we've got my sons adorable explosive girlfriend, and the Queen of destruction! The girl who managed to defeat Ochaco-chan and Tsu-chan! She's from the Hero Course, and her name is Katsuki Bakugo-chan! Give her a big hand everyone!]

The crowd roared for her, as Katsuki looked ready to destroy Momo.

She was more focused about fighting Kenji.

Now that he had progressed to the finals, she didn't want to lose this chance to face him down.

She cared about him, but she wanted to fight him all at the same time.

Hikari then announces her opponent.

[And her opponent is the girl who has a great love and affection for everyone around! She can create anything, and she managed to defeat Kirishima-kun and Kyoka-chan! She's also from the Hero Course, and her name is Momo Yaoyorozu-chan! Give her a big hand everyone!]

Roars from the crowd once again came, as Momo looked resolved to win.

"Bakugo-san, I wont lose so easily to you! To get to the finals, I would like to fight Ken-chan as well!"

"In your dreams Jugs, I'm going to be destroying you and then making it to the end of the tournament, and fight Ken."

Momo however didn't show anything other than her strength.

"As I said, I have prepared against you Bakugo-san, I wont be losing either!"

"Heh, you wont get past me, so you wont be able to fight off against Ken."

Katsuki smirked out, as Midnight pulled out her whip.

"Now, it is time to begin!"

Midnight slapped the whip down onto the ground, and the fight begun.

* * *

Katsuki with her explosive nature, rushed forward towards Momo. But, Momo made a nesting doll within her palm and threw it towards Katsuki.

"Is this it bitch?!"

Katsuki swung her palm outwards, and the hit the doll with an explosion...

However as she did, the doll itself exploded and caused Katsuki to go skidding. She wasn't damaged, besides a cut that appeared on her arm, and she dug into the ground, Momo didn't let up though and she took off running towards Katsuki as fast as she could, creating a few nesting dolls within her palms, and was ready to fight.

"Momo-chan managed to cut Kacchan..."

Kenji murmured, as Katsuki stopped skidding, but saw Momo throwing her nesting dolls at her body. Looking left and right, she didn't know which would be explosive, and which wouldn't, but she couldn't take a chance either, so she pulled forward, but Momo's nesting dolls erupted with light, and the light was so blind that Katsuki was actually blinded.

"Damn it Jugs!"

Momo got close to Katsuki, and formed a metal staff, jabbing it right into Katsuki's stomach. The young girl spat out bile from the impact, and was forced backwards as Momo swiped her across the face, knocking her backwards.

Katsuki grimaced at the hit pushing herself backwards, rubbing her eyes from the explosion that happened to her, and went to set off an explosion, but Momo launched a nesting doll towards her once more.

" _So, Momo-chan is going with the gamble that Kacchan wouldn't attack because she wouldn't know what's inside of the dolls. It is a pretty good ploy. What she used before within the first dolls were probably a gas or something. She can create things like that, she was able to make a very flammable object that's quite explosive with a spark, and Kacchan realizes that. She's made lighters before, so it wouldn't be hard to imagine she'd be able to make something that can explode like that, maybe something to do with an object that's to do with gas... Kacchan is going to have a hard battle it seems._ "

Kenji thought to himself, as Katsuki grabbed the doll and threw it back at Momo, but Momo gave off a smile and swiped it to the side. As she did that, her eyes closed, and once more, a flashbang was let off, which made Katsuki's eyes feel the light, and blinded her. In that moment, Momo tried to jab Katsuki with her staff, but Katsuki didn't have any of it, and launched herself into the sky.

Momo however didn't allow it and she quickly threw her shoes off, and made springs under her feet. She jumped, and propelled herself into the sky,

"Piss off Jugs!"

Katsuki was surprised that she was having this much trouble against Momo, but Momo wouldn't allow this to happen. Momo made it to Katsuki, and swung her staff at her, but Katsuki set off an explosion below her, and propelled herself upwards, and spun around her. She then thought that she got the upper hand on Momo and thrusted her hand towards Momo.

But, Momo turned around and created a shield. Katsuki however didn't hold back, and set off a large explosion.

"Iyaaaaa!"

Momo let out a cry, Katsuki smirking.

Kenji watched with bated breath as the young girl went towards the end of the ring.

Katsuki thought that she had gotten it in the bag...

But, to her surprise, Momo made stepping stones under her feet. By making small metal sheets, she could stand on them within the air, and hopped towards the ring, as Katsuki landed on the ground, her eyes returning to normal. Momo panted, while Katsuki scowled at the black haired young woman.

"Well, Jugs. It seems that you aren't that bad either. Using your Quirk like that, I have to admit that it isn't a bad move. I thought for sure I'd steamroll these fights, but I'm having more troubles than I thought."

Despite panting, Momo still didn't allow her fight to go, and she made a stance with her metal staff.

"That's right, Bakugo-san, I shall be winning this fight, and going to the end of the tournament!"

Momo didn't let up, and rushed towards Katsuki, she did the same. Katsuki got close to Momo and sent a right hook for her, but Momo was smarter than that, and avoided the fist, aiming her staff for Katsuki's stomach. The young girl avoided the jab, and grabbed the staff, setting off an explosion which broke the staff in half.

"Without your staff, you wont be able to defeat me!"

Momo watched as Katsuki got close to her with her hand, but Momo pulled out pepper spray using her Quirk, and sprayed it right in the face of the young girl, affecting her eyes.

"I think it is the other way around!"

Momo thrusted her hand outwards, and allowed tape to come out. Quickly, she grabbed Katsuki's hands, and bound them together.

"I'm sick of you with blinding my eyes! I'm going to destroy your Jugs woman!"

Katsuki's eyes blazed red, she had enough of her eyes being affected. She was even crying because of the pepper spray, but she didn't stop, and she set off an explosion around her palms...but, nothing happened.

Or rather, the tape around her hands became even tighter.

"What!?"

Katsuki growled, while Momo gave off a smirk.

"It's a special alloy that becomes sturdier with heat. Your Quirk, gives off heat as well, and you've only made it even tighter."

Katsuki couldn't believe it, how Momo had managed to think that far.

She underestimated Momo, and now she was paying the price.

Momo sweated from using her Quirk, but she grabbed Katsuki's shirt, and ran towards the edge of the ring, with Katsuki being dragged around.

Izuku was surprised, as were others.

Usually, Katsuki was on the offensive, but this time, it seemed like she was on the defensive, and was close to being thrown out as well.

"Kacchan isn't on the offensive...Yaoyorozu-san made it so hard for Kacchan to move as well..."

Izuku noted, Kenji nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, Kacchan usually is the one who attacks up front. However, Kacchan still has some thing's that she can do to beat Momo-chan, but Momo-chan is doing remarkably well. I'm proud of Momo-chan, she's come far from being unable to think in her first fight, she's even dominating Kacchan who usually dominates others during fights."

Kenji watched as Momo continued dragging Katsuki to the edge.

Katsuki had to think, if she was thrown out, then she was going to be over.

But, she couldn't get out of the alloy that was around her wrists.

As she got close to the edge, Katsuki inhaled and exhaled slowly, and thought of something.

As Momo went to throw Katsuki out of the arena, she saw the thing she wanted, and that was the thing that Momo had made on her belt. She took a chance, spinning around Momo, and kicked her backwards, but while spinning around her, she grabbed a number of nesting dolls. Since she was near the edge of the ring, she was sure that she would be knocked out if she didn't get off the alloy.

Momo placed a hand to her stomach and felt a little sick from the kick she received.

But, she saw Katsuki one by one, allowing the nesting dolls to hit the alloy, and she would set off explosions. Some were duds, and didn't do anything, but Momo was hesitant to get close, knowing that there was one that would harm her if she got close.

" _She's crazy. If she sets off the right one, it could destroy the alloy. But, it could get her off the ring. She'd have to have amazing reflexes if she doesn't want to be pushed off the edge of the ring. But, maybe that would work. Maybe she'll ring herself out. For now, that's all I can hope for. But, while she's doing that, I'll have to make stuff for plan b._ "

While Katsuki was exploding the nesting dolls, Momo made some objects that she would need.

Then, Katsuki came to the right one.

"Aaaagh!"

"Kacchan!"

Kenji shouted out with worry, as Katsuki was flung backwards.

[Yahooo! Is Yaoyoruzu going to win with her gamble?! Or, is Bakugo going to be able to come back?!]

Present Mic yelled loudly through the microphone as the others watched on with bated breath.

Because of the large explosion, Katsuki was knocked back, and it sent her for a loop.

However, as she neared the floor, her will to fight didn't allow her to give up, so she aimed her hands downwards with literal inches away from said ground, and shot off into the sky, panting from the near defeat, and could feel tingling within her arm from using her Quirk so much. But, her gamble worked, and she got off the alloy that Momo had used, and knew that Momo would be a hard opponent to fight now.

" _I'm going to have to put a stop to Jugs now! I have to do it quickly before she gets a chance to create even more things!_ "

Katsuki shot off towards Momo, but Momo spun a nesting doll around and threw it at Katsuki. Katsuki took note of it, as she propelled herself into the sky. She knew she couldn't risk it now, she had to avoid all of Momo's attacks, so that's what she did. As Momo threw her nesting dolls, Katsuki exploded left, right, and around the dolls so she wouldn't be caught within the arena, the nesting dolls being placed around the arena.

Then, Katsuki made a beeline for Momo, who panted but she was ready to fight.

Katsuki got close, so Momo made a metal bracer on her arm for extra striking power, but Katsuki exploded downwards, propelling herself upwards, and around Momo, grabbing Momo from behind, and threw it towards the end of the ring, using her explosions to help her out.

"She's going to get ringed out!"

Toru yelled, but Kenji wasn't so sure.

Momo proved him right by making heavy weights on her legs, which brought her down to the ground. However, Katsuki didn't hold back, and got to her body, and placed her hands together, setting off a quite strong explosions right towards the straps on her legs where the weights were held, exploding them off, and then jabbed her foot right into Momo's torso, forcing her backwards, spitting out bile.

"Seems like Kacchan isn't holding back now. She's too strong for Yaoyorozu-san, and so aggressive with how she fights."

Izuku noted, Momo rolling on the ground and panted. Katsuki however wouldn't allow Momo to make some more nesting dolls, and crossed the distance. Even though she had some on standby, she couldn't use them because of how close she really was to her, so she formed a strong shield, and got behind it, Katsuki's eyes blazing.

"I'll destroy your shield Jugs! I'll end it right now!"

Katsuki began setting off more and more explosions, breaking more and more shields Momo made. Slowly but surely, Momo was being pushed back, and Katsuki wasn't letting up with her explosions, Kenji grimacing at the sight.

"Ooh no..."

Kenji murmured, Shoto cocking her head.

"What's wrong Kenji-kun?"

Kenji shuddered, seeing the girl exploding Momo's shields more and more.

"I just realized, if she wins...she's going to explode me with her explosions and my..." His eyes went behind him, and then sighed. "...yeah, my body is going to be exploded...I feel terrible right now..."

Kenji felt tired, and watched as Momo's body was more and more pushed back.

"I-It's too much!"

Momo yelled out, as Katsuki smirked.

Running her hand up from the ground, she gathered as much sweat as she could, and yelled "The final blow!" before slamming her palm against Momo's body, and set off a huge explosion, forcing Momo's body up into the air.

Katsuki felt her arms becoming more and more harmed as a result. Momo was pushing her to use her Quirk even more. She hadn't expected it, but Momo was an opponent worthy of her place as a special recommendation student, and she certainly showed her stuff right now, Katsuki had to admit that Momo was pushing her harder than she thought. She clearly had a plan against Katsuki while Katsuki didn't think about it, and now she was paying the price.

Because of the pressure, and the explosions, Momo landed on the ground with a heavy breathing. She bled a little from the impact, but she didn't give up.

Even with exhaustion within her, Momo still stood up on shaky legs.

"E-Even though I might lose...I still wont lose to you so easily Bakugo-san! I've got one trick left!"

Momo took out some nesting dolls, and threw them at Katsuki.

"You're wasting your time Jugs, I wont explode them!"

Katsuki growled, but Momo knew that, and she took out a match and some paper along with a slingshot she had made before. She lit the match, and set the paper on fire after she readied it in the slingshot. Katsuki knew what she was doing and did her best to get back, but Momo wasn't having any of it, and shot the paper forward.

"Holy crap! She's really going for it!"

Mina yelled out, as the paper hit one of the nesting dolls.

Because of the flames, and what was inside of the nesting doll, it exploded. But, it also set off the others she sent off, and the explosions created a massive cocoon of explosions before her body. The shockwave was powerful, and it forced Katsuki backwards. Setting off explosions before her, was only slowing down her momentum, and that's what Momo wanted.

If she didn't find away to get out of it, then Katsuki knew she was done for...

That's when she felt something pressing against her foot.

Looking down, she saw that it was the nesting doll that Momo threw out before, so she quickly picked it up, and set it off below her, sending her off into the sky. While she was becoming tired, Katsuki got into sky, above the cocoon of explosions Momo set off, and set off towards Momo with her explosions. Momo went to make something, but because she was tired, she made it to slowly, and Katsuki got to her first.

"Well done Jugs, you pushed me hard! But, I wont lose this chance to fight Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

Katsuki, with a final explosion, set off it towards Momo who was caught up in it, and was exploded backwards, and out of the ring, shocking Momo.

Katsuki panted, and felt her arms throbbing, but she still wasn't going to allow it to hold back.

"With Momo-chan down and out! The match goes to Bakugo-chan! She advances to the finals, and is facing Kenji-kun!"

Katsuki smirked, this was what she wanted.

Her eyes went towards Kenji, with her smirk, but then her smirk dropped when seeing Shoto sat on his lap.

"YOU BITCH! TRYING TO SIT ON HIS LAP WHILE I'M FIGHTING!? YOU ALWAYS WOULD TRY SOMETHING WHEN I'M BUSY! SERIOUSLY!"

"I'm sorry Bakugo-san, but I'm serious for Kenji-kun now too."

Katsuki's eyes whitened, her murderous intent being shown on her face, and she wouldn't hold back now.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Kenji watched as Katsuki used her explosions to rocket herself off towards Shoto, but Kenji sprang into action, latching onto the young woman, and held her back so she didn't fight Shoto right now.

"Kacchan, please don't fight! You don't have too!"

"Damn it all Ken! I am going to kill her! Sitting on your lap without my permission!"

"But Kacchan, we're going to be fighting now! Isn't that what you wanted from the beginning!?"

Katsuki struggled against Kenji's body...but then she breathed in and out through her nose, turning to Kenji and smirked.

"Heh, we are going to be fighting next. I can't wait for our fight to begin Ken."

Kenji smiled weakly, he didn't know what was going to happen next.

But, the fight that was going to cap off the Sports Festival arc, was the fight between Kenji and Katsuki.

A fight of love, and a fight for the crown of the Sports Festival.

It was going to be a hard battle for both, but a necessary one for them as well.

* * *

Walking along side the road, Irina was casually carrying some bags within her hands. She seemed to have gotten some food for her Master's protege, and muttered "I wonder what Tokoyami-kun is doing? Darn, he's adorable." to herself, looking at her phone, and saw that Kenji had won his match on an update on the Sports Festival.

She smiled happily to herself.

" _So, he's in the finals, as expected of my little brother, always was very capable. Sorry I can't be there Kenji...Master wishes for me to deliver this food back to Tomura-san. Don't worry though, I'm supporting you as is Mom._ "

As she walked, she saw a young man within a set of armour, and engines on his arms. He came running towards her, and she remained stoic, looking towards him as he was going past.

Her eyes went towards an alleyway, and she felt coldness running through her system.

However, he then stopped when seeing something within a nearby alleyway.

Irina also noticed it, and turned towards the young man in the armour.

"I wouldn't go in there."

She said stoically, causing confusion towards the young man.

"Excuse me miss?"

"I said, I wouldn't go in there if I were you. He's there. He'll hurt you, heed my warning."

The man in armour seemed to know what she meant, and gave a relaxed expression towards her.

"Yes, he is. Do not worry, I shall put a stop to him. Please stay back, I'll deal with this!"

Irina watched him shooting off into the alleyway.

She blinked and took to her phone, ringing a number.

"Master, the Hero Killer, Stain is here. Shall I pursue him?"

[See what he's doing, and then leave, don't fight him. Tomura's alone, I want you to watch over him.]

"Yes, I understand."

She hung up the phone, and walked towards the alleyway.

The action took place in a different alleyway as she heard a scream.

As she got there, she saw the man on the ground, wounds, and blood coming from him.

Standing over him, was Stain.

Blood dripping from his blade.

His eyes cold, emotionless.

Irina's eyes landed on Stain, who looked back towards her.

"Sorry girl, but this isn't a place for you."

Irina calmly looked towards the man in armour on the ground and murmured "I told you not to go after him." and walked forward.

Stain, was surprised that she was casually walking towards them.

"Girl, stay away or I'll kill you!"

Irina didn't stop moving, so Stain raised his knife towards her.

However, she merely flicked her wrists towards him, her wires came out like lightning bolts, and wrapped around his form. The speed was crazy, he hadn't expected it. Stain recalled the wires, and knew who he was dealing with right now, and he was rather pleased.

"Crazy girl from the USJ, so this is your face. My, you are very beautiful, aren't you? Those black eyes, and your beautiful white long hair which compliments your beautiful face, you did a disservice to yourself by hiding away behind that mask." Stain licked his lips, and managed to cut through the wires with his sword. "If you don't leave, I'll be forced to carve up that pretty face of yours."

Irina didn't seem to care, and walked towards the armoured man on the floor.

Stain, seeing no choice in his eyes at least, charged for Irina who glanced towards him, threw her bags onto the ground, and avoided a slash of Stain's sword, at the same time embedding her foot into Stain's stomach, his eyes widening at her speed, and was pushed back with her strength, Irina leaping forward and wrapped her wires around him, and then spun him in the air, and while he spun, she jumped high, and kicked him in the side of the head, forcing him down to the ground.

However, Stain recovered, and threw a knife at Irina, who avoided it in the air, using her wires as platforms, and then returned to the ground.

"You aren't bad girl, I'm impressed."

"Yes, I am as well. My Master said to not confront you, however I saw this man on the ground, and wished to see if he was alive."

"Yeah, he wasn't a true Hero, so I had to take him out."

He said with a blood lusting smirk, Irina however remained stoic.

"I see, that's your ideal thoughts. If you don't move, I'll be forced to deal with you."

Irina pushed forward and her wires came around her. Even around Stain as well. When a wire touched his skin, he pulled away and made sure not to get touched by them, not knowing what they truly did.

Stain pulled away.

"Heh, I'll fight you another time because I kind of like you. See you soon girl!"

Stain leaped upwards, and disappeared above a building.

Irina looked towards the man on the ground, and his phone as well that was inches from his hand on the ground.

He saw that the caller was Tenya, so Irina went towards the masked Hero, and bent down towards him.

"I told you not to go for him, but you paid no heed to my words Tensei Iida, aka Ingenium."

Irina said seriously, the man, named Tensei coughed up blood.

"...A-Are you...an Angel...?"

"No, I'm not." Irina murmured, and took his phone. She rang a number. "Ambulance please. There's been a stabbing."

Irina gave some details, and then placed the phone in his hand.

She went into her bags she dropped before, and ripped some of her dress. She then placed it over his wounds, strapping it down with the stuff in her bags, along with seemingly using her Quirk to stitch the wounds together, and then stood up.

"You should live with the medical treatment I gave you, but your damage level is currently high. My Quirk will last for a little while so you wont bleed out much. I suggest asking for Hikari Mikami to help you out. If anyone can save you and the usage of your legs, then it is her."

Irina turned around and walked away.

"W-Wait...please..."

"I am sorry, I became more involved than my Master would allow, he'll surely punish me for this."

"T-Then...w-why did you...h-help me...?"

Irina looked back towards him, and then her eyes turned back down the alleyway.

"Because I hate seeing people dying."

Irina then walked out of the alleyway, and away from the area, leaving Tensei there, baffled on who she was and what she did, but it seemed like she had stopped him from suffering more injuries, and thanks to her, help would arrive before even more damage or blood could come out.

Whoever she was...in his eyes, she was an Angel, that had saved him.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got the fight between Kenji and Shoto! Seeing that over the course of the story, Shoto had been inspired by Kenji quite a few times, and like Izuku did for Kenji, Kenji showed Shoto the way, and now she's begun using her fire Quirk, and matched evenly with Kenji in the fight, until the end where Kenji by a hair due to being slightly more used to using both sides of his Quirk, managed to pull through and win the match! Then, Shoto declared what she felt for Kenji, and the pair shared a kiss, Endeavour also having some growth, though he's not completely changed but he's seeing Kenji as a good person. Finally with Katsuki beating Momo, Kenji and Katsuki are going to be facing down in their fight now. Though Momo put up a good fight against Katsuki. Even in terms of firepower, she was outmatched, she used her wit to put the pressure on Katsuki, and almost ringed her out! But Katsuki won in the, and at the end of the chapter, we saw a small confrontation between Irina and Stain, seems like Irina's quite strong to go toe to toe with him without even him touching her. We'll see her full capabilities in the future.**

 **Next chapter, finally caps off the Sports Festival! It has been quite the long and hard journey for Kenji, but now we're getting to the finals! Kenji vs Katsuki happens next chapter!**

 **Also, thanks for everyone giving me your thoughts about who Kenji's partner during the teachers vs students fights are! It was a great help, thank you!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading everyone, and until next time!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	22. The finale, Kenji vs Katsuki!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, Kenji vs Katsuki's gonna be quite the fight between them. Ooh Irina will call him out on stupid things sometimes. Irina probably wouldn't care anyway~ It does yeah, it shows his layers, and that he isn't one note. That would be quite funny actually~ Yeah, Momo did get the closest in beating her, she did very well~**

 **Striker Studios; Thanks very much! Yeah, their fight is going to be rather fun~ Yeah, I quite liked it! Dunno yet.**

 **Nirvash Neo; She does have free will to an extent. Well, if he did or not, we'll have to wait, and see~ That arc is going to be a good development in Kenji's character, I can't say much without spoiling it, but things will happen in that arc, and Irina is going to be apart of it as well. Thanks very much! Yeah, their fight is going to be quite fun~ Cool, thanks for the vote!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Well you never know, they might do~**

 **Mrgamerandwatcher; Thanks very much! Glad that you like it! They'd be good, thanks for the suggestion! That would be pretty funny, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, they really went all out against one another. He did yeah, he managed to break through those walls. He did yeah, and we'll have to wait, and see~ Though Endeavour's gonna be quite interesting when it comes to Kenji in the future. She did yeah, Momo did very well, she might have lost, but she put on a very good show, and pushed Katsuki quite hard. It does yeah. She has some free will, but we'll learn more about that situation in the future. Heh, you never know, they might do~**

 **KarmaChaos5; Thanks! Yeah, he won that match between them, with much difficulty. Yeah, Momo did very well in her fight, and now we're going to Katsuki vs Kenji! She did yeah, she's quite agile, and strong. Well, it could do~**

 **Guest 1; That sounds good to me! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **MDNick; They were quite feels inducing huh~? No problem!**

 **Bobby Jenkins; I couldn't say, I don't know the full history and powers of both. I know a good chunk, but I don't know the full scope of their abilities to give an accurate deduction.**

 **karma; Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 2; She'd be cool!**

 **Cross z; Yeah, maybe~**

 **blazingpheonix123; Thanks very much! Yeah, they had some good fights between them huh~? Yup, Shoto's officially apart of the harem now~ She kinda does have that kind of mentality, though she's naive on a few things due to how she was raised among other things. She is yeah, Kenji vs Katsuki's gonna be quite the fight~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, their talk is gonna be rather interesting. She is gonna be popping up more in the story in future arcs. Irina could do that, but we'll have to wait and see what's going to happen. Maybe yeah~ It would be yeah, and she's proud no matter what happens. And yeah, she very well could be the strongest member of that unit. Indeed they were~ Yup, he's gonna be getting cheers from some fans he's made. They had a cute chat between them then huh~? Thanks! Yeah, she learned to accept that side of herself, and showed that she's quite powerful. She is yeah, Shoto's officially in it now. He does have his good moments to shine, it shows that he isn't just a one note character. Kenji and Endeavour's future interactions are gonna be rather interesting to say the least. She's not into girls, she does like men, she just likes particular kinds of men. She's got some fun things happening there. Yeah, their fight is gonna be rather fun to do~ And yeha, that's how it would be~ I mean, why not? It would be cool with me~**

 **Guest007; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! He did yeah, finally~ Yup, they surely will have to do that~ Glad you liked their fight~ She did yeah, shows how strong she is. And thanks!**

 **Ragna; Thanks for the suggestions! She will be yeah, she'll be living at Kenji's home from this chapter for a while. And yeah, she probably would do that~**

 **AlphaOmega; He surely did yeah. Yeah, they had quite the fight between them huh~? He seems to be accepting a few things about himself, and others as well. She surely is yeah, she always knew there was a good man within him, now he's showing that he can be a good person. Momo did quite well, she pushed Katsuki more than she thought. Nope, she'll never allow that to happen. She did yeah, she isn't weak, she'd be quite strong. She did yeah, she did a good thing. And yeah, you never know, she might have a few guys fighting for her. I suppose in a way she is yeah~**

 **Neonlight01; Thanks! Glad you liked it! They do yeah, they'll be working hard now. She just did what she wanted, and showed her feelings for him. Hehe, yeah, I'm sure Shoto would be yeah. He has yeah, and he'll have things to make up for, but he's gonna do his best. Katsuki does yeah, and Momo gave her quite the hard time. She has yeah, and yeah, you never know~ He'd be happy for her, though would want to make sure she was happy with whoever she was with.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The finale, Kenji vs Katsuki!**

After all of the matches were done, the finale was upon them all. Kenji vs Katsuki. Kenji wasn't so sure about attacking his girlfriend in a fight. Though, he knew that Katsuki wouldn't ever hold back on him, so he couldn't.

She was strong.

Her Quirk was versatile, if he got caught up in the explosions then it could be dangerous. She had a few good way of using her explosions, but he also knew that she knew his weaknesses as well, so that was a hard thing for him to deal with.

Even as he looked at the arena, he was planning what he was going to do. Katsuki was a close range fighter, while Shoto was a long range. The attacks he used against Shoto, would be difficult to pull off with Katsuki due to her speed, and how she would be able to get close to him during the fight.

But, even then, he wouldn't back down because it was going to be a fight that Katsuki wouldn't back down from either.

"Hey Ken-kun, how are you going to defeat Kacchan anyway?"

Izuku was the one to ask as they sat together in the stands, waiting for everyone to get ready for the fight that was ahead.

Kenji didn't know the answer to that, scrunching his hands together.

"Honestly, I have thought about a few ways, but Kacchan is quite the opponent. She might be able to catch me off guard, and she knows things about me that others wouldn't know about right away, she knows...well, I'm sure that she is going to use it to her advantage as well. I don't know what I am going to do. I just have to go down there, and do my best, that's all I can say right now."

Kenji answered truthfully.

He didn't know what he was going to do.

But, he wasn't going to back down either.

He was going to show the world what he was really made of.

Even if the world was against him.

"Even then Ken-kun, I fought Kacchan once and it was quite difficult. She is merciless, and she can use her Quirk quite well. I have some ideas-"

"No thank you."

Izuku cocked his head to the side.

"Ken-kun?"

"Don't worry about me Deku-kun, I have a few ideas. I want to win on my own. I know you have ideas, and that's great for you. But, if I want to become a Hero, I need to carve my own path, and have my own resolve to fight this enemy."

"R-Right, I'm sure that you'll be able to do it Ken-kun! I'll be routing for you!"

Kenji smiled lightly, and stretched his arm.

"I'm going to go and grab a drink before the match begins, God knows I'm going to need it. Kacchan is going to try and destroy me, she said as much at the beginning. That, if we came to fight one another, then she would be fighting as hard as she could do."

"Sounds scary."

Izuku shuddered, while Kenji chortled.

He then stood up, and walked away from the area.

* * *

He walked towards the resting area, where he saw a bottle of water. He grabbed it, and sat down by himself, wrapping his head around the very idea to fight Katsuki.

Fighting her was going to be tough, but he still would do it for Katsuki's sake, knowing that she'd be pissed if she wouldn't be able to fight as strong as she could.

He also knew that he would need to relax as well.

The fight ahead were going to be quite the strong fight.

His body still ached a little from his fight with Shoto, she was tough and now Katsuki. If he kept pushing his body, then it would begin to break down.

However, he then heard the door open, and it revealed Shoto who came in looking towards Kenji.

"Aah Shoto-san, what a surprise. Is something wrong?"

"Actually, ever since our match ended, and our kiss happened, I have been thinking about something." Kenji patted the side of him, so she walked closer and sat down beside him. "Mi...Kenji-kun, I have been thinking about, what I am supposed to do now. To continue my journey as a Hero."

"Your journey as a Hero...what is it that you wish to do Shoto-san?"

Shoto held her hands outwards, and twiddled with her fingers.

"I don't know. But, when I figure it out, will you help me?"

Kenji adopted a small smile.

"Hehe, of course Shoto-san. I'll do anything to help you out."

"Thank you, Kenji-kun. I am glad that I got to fight you, it helped set my mind to a better place. Because of you...I believe that I remember why I chose to be a Hero. You helped me, Kenji-kun, thank you."

Kenji shook his head, and placed a hand on top of her own hand.

"Don't worry Shoto-san, I repaid the kindness you gave me."

Shoto developed a confused face.

"When did I give you kindness?"

"When I was worried about my Father, and my siblings, you also helped me during that time. I'm glad that I can help you Shoto-san. Don't worry about your Father, I know that he can be quite scary, but I'll always be beside you, and help you."

"Yes...a little bit, I understand a few things about my life now, and I now know that I can be who I want to be. Incidently, Kenji-kun, if it would be permitted, could I stay at your home for a little while after this event?"

"Y-You wanna live with me?"

Shoto's cheeks turned slightly red.

"...Yes, I do believe that we would be good together. I, don't really want to be at home right now. My Father, I don't wish to speak to him. His skills as the Number Two Hero are to be admired, as a person I don't think I could ever forgive him..."

"That's your choice Shoto-san. You can choose to forgive, or not to forgive, anyone you want. Everyone is different."

"...If he apologized to you, would you forgive my Father for how he's treated you?"

It was a simple question, but Kenji found it hard to answer that.

"...I don't know to be truthful. But, we're different so I can't say yes or no to that. Endeavour to me, is someone that can be redeemed, but it is going to be a hard road. There's things he will have to make up for, and there's things that can't be forgiven. But, sometimes people can move on, even without true forgiveness."

"I understand what you're saying Kenji-kun. I'm glad, you always say your true thoughts..." Shoto then realized something. "...I've been talking about myself, when you've got the finals to worry about. I'm sorry."

Kenji chuckled happily.

"Don't worry, it helped calm me Shoto-san."

"I see, then I am glad. Thank you for helping me, allow me to help you."

"Help me?"

"Yes, here."

Shoto placed her hand to her shirt, and began lifting her top up.

Kenji's cheeks heated up immensely, and pulled her shirt down, though he caught the sight of her bra, which made him blush even more.

"H-Hey! D-Don't do that! What are you doing!?"

He gushed out, Shoto hummed in slight dissatisfaction.

"If I am going to become your girlfriend, I would like to show you what is underneath my shirt. Also, please take off your pants, and underwear, so I can see what is around your hip area. I've always been curious about it."

"N-No! Hasn't everyone already seen my body enough during the tournament!?"

Shoto tilted her head, as her eyes went towards his hip area.

Kenji blushed even more, and placed his hands over his crotch. Even though he had pants on, he still felt slightly uncomfortable about how she was looking towards his hip area.

Shoto however then leaned closer, and overlapped her lips with Kenji's own for a brief moment, causing the pair of them to blush, then she fell against his body, hugging onto the young boy tightly.

"Kenji-kun, until you have to go to your match, let us stay together, okay?"

"Okay Shoto-san."

Kenji smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Shoto's body and brought her closer than ever before. Shoto didn't mind though, she accepted the closeness, and her arms went around the young boys body, resting her head on his chest, as she allowed her body to get onto his lap.

"I'm sorry, I really do like sitting on your lap."

"It's okay Shoto-san, you don't have to apologize to me."

Kenji soothed, running his fingers through her hair gently, and the young girl just stayed there, getting soothed by his fingers through her hair, and his warm body close to her own.

* * *

The match finally drew to the time that he would need to go. Kenji inhaled slowly, as he walked forward towards the arena. As he entered the staging area, he saw the crowds of course booing him. He wondered what they would do if he actually won the fight.

Though he didn't think about that, as he saw Katsuki in the arena, looking sharply at him, determined even. His hands rubbed together, as he stepped into the ring. He looked around the stadium, and saw Class 1A cheering for the both of them, which made him all the more happy.

Since either way, Class 1A would win the fight.

Though he did want to win, that never was going to be something that he would take laying down.

Inhaling slowly, Kenji watched Katsuki as Hikari began.

[Now! We're finally at the end of the tournament everyone! Trials have been happening with these young competitors! Each of them have shown results from their fights! And before even beginning, these two have done magnificent already! I am proud of both of them!]

The crowd cheered for what Hikari said, while Katsuki kept her smirk on Kenji.

"Hey, Ken."

Katsuki called him, surprising the young boy.

"Y-Yeah Kacchan? What's going on?"

Katsuki rotated her arm left as she continued.

"This is the fight I've been looking the most forward too. The fight that I've wanted to for a long time now. Fighting against you, has been a dream of mine."

Suddenly she spoke so openly, it was quite surprising for Kenji.

"I didn't know you felt like that Kacchan."

"Of course I do idiot! Fighting against you, has been a wish of mine! To face off against your Quirk, and now that you're going to be using both sides of your Quirk, it is going to be something that fascinates me. You, are strong, and you managed to defeat Todoroki, that Icy Hot bitch. If I can defeat you, then I'm the undeniably the strongest of this tournament. You bested that damn Deku, and now that we're facing one another, if you pull any shit about holding back because of me, then I'll be pissed, get me?"

Kenji could understand why she was saying it like that.

Though he still wished that he wouldn't have to fight her, he also understood her resolve as well.

"Alright Kacchan, I get what you're saying. I'm gonna try my best, okay?"

"That's not good enough!"

Katsuki snapped, surprising Kenji.

"Kacchan..."

"You have to try harder than that! I said don't hold back! I want you to come at me as if I'm your enemy! If you don't, then this match is pointless! If I can't face you at your best, then that means I'm not getting ahead of you at all! I can't be the weak one!"

"You're not weak Kacchan, whoever said that you were weak?"

Kenji didn't know where she was coming from.

Why she was speaking about such things.

He didn't think that she was weak, he thought that she was very strong.

However, Katsuki's eyes became slightly moist, something that immensely shocked Kenji for how raw and powerful her emotions truly were to the world.

She wasn't the type to hold back when it came to serious stuff, so he knew this was quite serious right now.

"During the USJ, you reacted to that Nomu things speed, I couldn't even react to it! And because of that, you almost died as a result! If I could have reacted, then I could have protected myself, and you better! Don't you get it Ken!? I don't want to be weak at all! I have to become stronger all of the time!"

Kenji was surprised by her words.

How she spoke.

How she was able to show her resolve so strongly.

It made him feel strong as well.

The fact that she put so much passion into her words, it caused his heart to feel good.

"Alright Kacchan, I understand. I'm going to blow you off this stage, because I'm not going to hold back. You want my best Kacchan? You get it right here, and right now. I shall show you what it means to be a Half Life, and Half Death user."

Katsuki's smirk grew so much that she couldn't express anymore joy than she was at that moment in time.

"Good, that's exactly what I wanted Ken! Don't hold back on me!"

She announced with genuine happiness, yet her drive hadn't gone away for even a second either.

Izuku and the others watched on what was happening. Seeing how Kenji and Katsuki were, their stances, and their readiness to fight opponents before them. It was a very wonderful thing that they were going to experience.

"Come on Ken-chan, you can do this! I believe in you!"

Momo spoke up, Mina raised her fist.

"Yeaaaaaah! That's right Kenji-kun! You've got this boy! Show her what's what!"

"Yes, that's right Kenji-chan, you can win against her ribbit!"

Tsuyu cheered for Kenji as well, showing how she wanted him to win.

Jiro lightly smiled, and raised her fist.

"Yes, come on Class President, you've got this!"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Go on Kenji-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! You can do this!"

Toru cheered out as well, while Shoto looked on and smiled softly for he fight that was going to be before her.

Izuku didn't know who he was supposed to cheer for. Though in his heart of hearts, he knew who he wanted to win.

[Now! For the final time! This boy managed to fight off Tokoyami-kun, Midoriya-kun, and Shoto-chan as well! All three were tough opponents, but he managed to overcome them! His name is Kenji Mikami, and he's from the Hero Course! Please cheer for him everyone!]

Though she said that, the crowd just booed Kenji, besides a select few people.

Kenji himself didn't care though, he looked all the more determined for the fight that was ahead of him.

[And, on the other side! The girl who managed to fight off Uraraka-chan, Tsu-chan and finally Momo-chan! Her name is Katsuki Bakugo-chan, and she's from the Hero Course! Please give her a big hand!]

Unlike Kenji, the crowd cheered for Katsuki, though Katsuki didn't care that she was getting cheered for. It didn't matter to her in the end, all she cared about was the fight that was before her, and how she was going to fight Kenji off.

* * *

"If you're both ready, then begin the fight!"

Midnight announces, Kenji inhaled slowly, as he placed his hand on the ground. Katsuki watched as the young boy channelled Life energy through the ground, and the ground began to grow even more than before.

"Over Life, Earth Wave!"

Running his hand across the ground, Kenji sent off a good sized earth wave towards Katsuki. The young girl tightened her hands, and thrusted her hands forward, blasting the earth as it came for her body.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

However, the earth wave continued to grow and grow, surrounding Katsuki who just kept punching the ground wave that came for her again and again. The ground surrounded her in rubble that had been exploded, but Katsuki was being pushed back from the attack of Kenji's earth power.

"Damn! She's already being pressured! Go on Mikami!"

Kirishima cheered.

Since Katsuki beat him, he wanted Kenji to win this fight against Katsuki, sort of a payback for the young red headed male.

[Ooh my! Is this over for Bakugo-chan already!?]

Kenji knew that it wouldn't be over, as Katsuki was stronger than that.

And it was proven true as when the earth was before her, she used her explosions to blast right through the earth, and showed Katsuki, a tunnel of earth behind her, indicating that she had made that with her Quirk.

"Heh, rather than take the entire wave on, you concentrated on a single part of the attack, and dug a tunnel with your Quirk, that was pretty smart of you Kacchan."

Katsuki smirked, as she placed her hands on the side of the rubble.

"I'm going to kick your ass Ken!"

Katsuki yelled, and used her explosions to propel her forward. Kenji watched the girl fly through the air, and knew what she would do, so he placed his hand outwards, and made a small sphere of Death in his hand.

"Death Sphere!"

Shooting out a smaller version of it, allowed him to control how much of a drawback he would have on his body. So, if he could land it, and stop her moving, then he would be able to use his Quirk even more against her.

"Don't take me for a fool!"

Katsuki yelled out, using her explosions to propel her upwards, avoiding the ball of death. Kenji however didn't stop, and shot off several spheres of death towards the young girl. However, each time they came close, she would use her explosions to move out of the way.

Kenji knew that it would be a problem.

She could move very fast.

She couldn't keep it up indefinitely, but she could still move quite fast around the battlefield.

"If Ken-kun is to win the fight, then he has to be able to catch her, and Kacchan knows that as well. She has learned from my fight with her, and watching Ken-kun. He has the power to kill off the destructive force of the explosions to a degree, and she knows that if he does that, then she would be wasting explosions. But, even then…"

Izuku kept mumbling, while they watched on and saw how she was evading his balls of death energy.

Kenji however knew he wouldn't be able to catch her this way, so he stuck out his other hand, and formed chains of Life.

"Have my Life Chains!"

Kenji yelled out, and went surprisingly fast through the air. The chains came towards Katsuki's left, threatening to bind the young girl, but she thrusted her palm to the chains, and detonated an explosion, forcing the Life chains away from her body.

But, while doing that, Kenji used his Death Sphere technique, and shot one off at semi close range. Katsuki only realized too late as the sphere hit her shoulder, beginning to destroy the clothe that was there, and forced her down to the ground.

She skidded, holding a hand to her shoulder, but Kenji didn't give her any chance to relax, placing both hands on the ground.

"Over Life, and Death, Earth Cage!"

Katsuki opened her eyes wider than before, as the ground below her began to change. His Life, and Death formed under her feet, and shot upwards. The ground grew with the Life, and the Death cut through the ground to make it into a different shape all together, the earth becoming into an enclosed cage.

"Shit!"

Katsuki yelled out, and slammed her hand against the earth cage, and blew part of it away. But, Kenji continued to grow the earth, and shape it with his death energy, which became quite overwhelming for Katsuki to deal with.

Shoto watched as Katsuki struggled getting out of the binds. The earth grew well, though she could see that doing it, Kenji wouldn't be able to keep it up. It was a strong technique, and against most, it would bind them. However, Katsuki's Quirk allowed her to explode many different things.

"He's trying to capture her, he knows that if she gets close, then she would be able to unleash her powerful explosions. Bakugo-san is quite the strong opponent, and her close range is where she shines."

"Yeah, but also Ken-kun knows that the longer the fight goes on, she's going to become stronger. She will sweat more, and her explosions will become more powerful. Ken-kun knows that as well, so he knows that he has to finish him off quickly before he is ambushed and taken out of the fight."

Izuku informed, as Kenji continued the trapping of Katsuki.

[My oh my Kenji! What a cool technique! To use your Quirk in tandem like that! You have surely grown to become a very strong fighter!]

Hikari praised, placing a hand over her heart.

Katsuki, watched as the ground wrapped around her arm, and pulled her downwards. She knew that if she would be bound, then it was game over. She didn't want to lose, no matter what, and she didn't back down.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

By gathering as much sweat as she could, Katsuki let off a large explosion around her. By doing that, she tore into the earth, destroying the ground around her, and pulled herself towards the ring before she could fall down to the ground outside of the ring.

She panted, as she landed on the ground. Kenji pulled his hands away from the ground as well, and watched as Katsuki tightened her hand, seeing her hand shaking a little bit. The attack that Kenji did managed to give her more trouble than she expected.

" _Damn it, Ken almost got me then. That damn bastard, he's really trouble with his Quirk. If he continues, then I'll surely be finished. But, if I can get close, then I can fight off his Quirk, and defeat the damn bastard._ "

She made her decision internally, and put up a stance, but before she could move, Kenji had his hand pointed at her.

"Is this what you wanted Kacchan? My best did you say?"

"That's right you damn bastard. I'll definitely become happy now!"

Katsuki rocketed herself off towards Kenji, but the boy retracted his hand, and instead, placed his life side outwards, and shot off chains towards Katsuki. He knew that if he couldn't hit her with death since she was quite fast, then capturing her with Life would be easier.

Or, so he thought anyway.

"I don't think so!" Katsuki returned to the ground, and cupped her hands together. Explosion energy began gathering in her hand, and then she smirked. "Stun Grenade!"

From her hands, a bright light erupted, along with an explosion. The light was so bright that Kenji's eyes were hurt as a result. He pulled back, placing his hand on his eyes, and began healing his eyes from what damage Katsuki did.

However, Katsuki took advantage of that, and shot off towards Kenji. The young boy healed his eyes quickly to the point where he could see, and saw Katsuki above him, her hand grabbing the top of his head, and the back of his beck as well.

Kenji remembered this move from Himiko.

When she did this, and how she reversed his own movements, and did this, and how to reverse it as well.

"I don't think so!"

Kenji yelled out, as Katsuki returned to the ground, but with fancy footwork, grabbing her hands, he twisted his body, and reversed the grip, twisting the young girls body around, and slammed her down onto the ground, where she spat out bile.

The others watching were surprised. Katsuki usually would have been able to overpower someone there, but Kenji managed to get out of her grip, and reverse it on the young girl herself. Even Katsuki, as she recoiled from the banging that he gave her on the ground, watched as Kenji's hand gathered his Death energy.

"I'm sorry Kacchan, but I'm gonna have to stop you!"

Kenji plunged his hand downwards towards her chest, but Katsuki flicked her hand at his, the sweat leaving her palms, and set off an explosion once it touched the Death energy itself, which in turn dispersed his Death energy away from her as it forced his hand towards the left hand side, and then kicked Kenji in the face, forcing his body backwards.

Quickly, she got to her feet, as Kenji recoiled from her body, Katsuki smirked.

"I know some of your weaknesses Ken, your Death energy can be deflected before it touches someone. It can be stopped before it touches someone, or forced to the side, like I did to your hand then. Even though it is quite powerful, there are ways to fight against it if you know how."

"Even then, I still have a few tricks that I can fight with Kacchan. You might be powerful, but you wanted my best, and I'll give you my best!"

Kenji summoned his Death energy around himself, and forced it into a sphere once more. Katsuki expected this. However, what she didn't expect was when he fired it, and she moved out of the way, he allowed his Life chains to wrap around it, and drag it towards Katsuki's body, causing Katsuki to have to flick her hand to the side once more, and explode it away from her body, but she felt the death touch her being, her fingertips feeling slightly numb from just touching it, but she also saw that his hand was shaking from using it as well, so it was a decently strong Death energy that he used.

Katsuki, not giving him any time to breathe, ran closer, and managed to get close enough to grab the young boy. Kenji tried to reverse the grip, but this time, Katsuki moved her foot behind him, gave him pressure from the front, and forced his leg to bend, and with it behind, he couldn't continue standing, losing his balance, which allowed Katsuki an advantage.

"Have this you bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!"

She grabbed his face, and slammed his head down and created an explosion right in his face. He winced at the feeling, and she ran forward, dragging Kenji with a single hand, and set off several explosions right in his face, and broke down the ground around her, then with a large thrust, and a similar thing that she did during the Quirk test at the beginning of the school year, she launches Kenji forward with her explosion power.

"Aaaah!"

He winced at the pain of the explosion and caused his nose to bleed a little bit.

"Ooh Ken-chan, don't give up!"

Momo cheered out, Tsuyu wincing at the sight.

"Kenji-chan surely just took several powerful explosions to the face, while his head dug into the ground. That would finish off most people. But Kenji-chan is quite resilient ribbit."

Tsuyu pointed out, however Izuku shook his head.

"No, that's not it. Or at least, that's not all of it."

"What is it then Midoriya?"

Kaminari demanded, so Izuku explained.

"Ken-kun used his Quirk to kill off the power of the explosion that she set off each time that she set them off. For most, it would knock them out, having a very powerful explosion right in the face several times, even for someone as durable as Ken-kun. But, Ken-kun knew that, and allowed her to grab him. The alternative, would have been worse, he knew that, so he took the lesser pain path, and used his Death, as she's already touching him, to kill off the force, like how Grim Reaper did during his fight with All Might, and therefore, the effects of the explosions were weak, even Kacchan realizes that, but she doesn't care, and is still going to do many things."

At his explanation, Momo thought that made sense.

She could see Kenji doing something like that.

"You think that's going to be able to defeat me Kacchan!?"

Kenji fixed his determination, and turned around, allowing his Life energy to form a barrier behind him in the air, slowing him down, and then he dropped down to the ground, but Katsuki didn't give him even a second.

"Have this and this you bastard!"

Katsuki thrusted her hands at Kenji, setting off two explosions. However, before the full force could occur, Kenji ran his Death through her explosions, and weakened them to the point that they only pushed him back slightly.

Katsuki growled at that.

"Damn you Ken, your Death is quite excellent, I can't deny that!"

Katsuki spun around, using her explosions to force her arm faster, and faster, gathering her sweat to send right at Kenji. However, the boy caught her hand with his Death hand, and ran death right through her wrist.

Her eyes widened, setting off an explosion, forcing Kenji to jump away from the young girl, but Katsuki grabbed her wrist, and felt that it was...weaker than it was before. The very fact that she felt a little numb there, she knew that he had done something.

" _He's used his Quirk right on my wrist. He was only touching me for a second. But in that second, he sent Death right into my wrist, and began killing it off. Because of that, my wrist feels numb, my response time is going to be less than what it would be without it. If he had stayed latched onto my wrist for five seconds, then my wrist would have become useless for a little while. His Quirk can kill off peoples bodies, but I remember that after a while, it goes back to normal if he hasn't killed it off permanently. So, if I continue fighting, my wrist would go back to normal._ "

Katsuki thought to herself, while Kenji tightened his hand, and formed a wave of Death, sending it over towards Katsuki. Since her wrist had been compromised, she used her other hand, and set off an explosion below her body, sending her upwards.

But, Kenji then allowed his feet to gain small wings, the ethereal wings, and they flapped, flinging him off the ground, and right towards Katsuki's body.

"Get lost Ken! Seriously!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that!"

Kenji yelled out, getting close to her. Katsuki, with her normal hand, thrusted her palm towards Kenji. However, the boy allowed a Life barrier to form below his feet, and he jumped over the explosion she set off, and aimed his foot to the other side.

Once more, allowing ethereal wings to appear on his foot.

"Over Life, Flapping Foot!"

Once more, the wings flapped, and using the force, he sent a fast kick right towards Katsuki's face. Because it was on the side of her weakened wrist, she had no choice but to raise it, and set off an explosion to blow him away…

However, her explosion came off as weaker than she thought it would, and received a kick to her side. The impact of the kick made Katsuki cough, and be flung down to the ground harshly.

"Damn it!"

Katsuki turned around in the air, and saw Kenji coming right for the young girl. Not even letting up for a second, Kenji crossed the distance, and made Death appear in his hand, Katsuki used her free good hand, and clashed with his Death, exploding it around them, and the impact, blew them both backwards.

Kenji and Katsuki skidded across the ground, and separated them. The ring had been wrecked in many ways. Katsuki and Kenji were both panting, but Katsuki couldn't help but wonder why her explosion wasn't as strong as it was before with her hand.

He killed off her wrist, and made it numb.

Yet, her explosion wasn't as strong as it was…

She just didn't understand.

"Kacchan, you're quite strong, I can't deny that. In close combat, you have an edge against me. Using your explosions, you can push me back, as well as causing damage. In many ways, you have a Quirk that can be used for offensive, and defensive movements. But, I am also someone that I can fight as well with my Quirk. There's a few things that I can do with my Quirk, and I've already done it to your wrist."

"You've killed some of my wrist off...that shouldn't affect how strong my explosions are."

That's what Katsuki thought, and Kenji agreed as well.

"Yes, but rather...your sweat glands can be affected. You thought I just ran it through your wrist, and yes, that's where it started so that's where it is most affected. But, my true goal was your sweat glands, Kacchan."

Katsuki's eyes widened immensely, Izuku gasping.

"That's brilliant Ken-kun!"

Izuku cheered, Ochaco tilting her head to the side.

"I don't understand, what's he done…?"

While she wondered about it, Momo's body quivered.

"Yes, that's good Ken-chan! Amazing! He knew that the more she sweat, the more it would be dangerous, so...yes, that's right Ken-chan! Keep using your mind to fight! It is wonderful!"

Shoto looked bemused with Momo's excitement as she kept bouncing around happily.

Katsuki on the other hand narrowed her eyes.

"You damn smart bastard, you actually killed off my sweat glands a little, so I can't sweat as much, that's very precise Ken. You've come far, you are very strong, and smart, I can't deny that."

"You're right Kacchan, I know how strong you are, and the more we fight, the more you sweat, and the stronger you become. If you keep becoming stronger, then there's going to be a harder experience for me to fight you. But, I've taken the power of your hand by killing off some of your sweat glands. Kacchan, I'm serious here. I want to be a Hero, and while you're my girlfriend, I still have to do my best against you."

Katsuki's eyes continued to narrow, she couldn't believe it.

The way that he managed to actually do this, the way that he managed to plan that far ahead…

This is why she wanted to fight him.

She wanted this.

The smart, and capable Kenji who did a mix of intelligence, and battle instincts. This is why she was attracted to him, why she acknowledged him as a very strong and worthy person to fight, and to be with as well.

"I never doubted that. You're amazing, your flaws, you play people off against them, and turn them into a strength."

"Heh, you do the same Kacchan."

Katsuki allowed her smirk to appear on her face.

"You're right, that's why I'm going to have to go all out against you. I've seen it now, the power that you have, and if I wish to beat you, I have to go all out against you. So, here we go Ken! You better show me your best shot!"

Katsuki yelled out, and jumped upwards. Kenji watched as she span around in the air, and set off explosion after explosion. Around her body, a twist of her explosion power was being formed right before his eyes.

Kenji could see that it was collecting oxygen, to make her explosive power even higher than it would have been before. Kenji knew that this would be her ultimate move, the strongest skill that she had, and if he didn't use his own strong move, then he would be done as well from this fight.

"Alright Kacchan, you want my best shot, here it is!"

Kenji gathered black miasma in his palm, and he made his arm spin around. In the air, a circular trail of death formed. Katsuki looked on as Kenji continued to spin his hand and made a circle of death, and it began to fill itself with death itself.

His hand began to feel numb, this was going to be a limit breaker for him. His hand began to lose some skin once more, and he felt his blood coming out of his body. This kind of attack was pouring a lot of power into his hand.

Then, once the circle of Death energy was made, he pulled backwards, and allowed ethereal wings to appear on his elbow. Death surrounded his hand, and then he nodded his head, knowing that despite the pain he felt, this was going to happen one way or another.

"Ring of Death!"

Kenji, using his flapping wings, which forced his elbow forward, shot off the circle of death energy, punching it so hard that the Ring of Death headed right for Katsuki's spinning body, but Kenji felt his skin peeling because of the amount of energy he was using, and it was agony, but he kept his stance strong. Katsuki knew that she would have to release it now, so she would be able to defeat it.

"Howitzer Impact!"

Katsuki's hands went forward, and all of the explosive power that she summoned, rammed right into the Ring of Death energy, and created a massive explosion. The intense winds blasted areas of the ground right out of said ground. The winds even blew around the area, and through the crowds.

Kenji winced at the feeling, seeing the explosion power of Katsuki's cancel out Kenji's attack. Katsuki's explosion exploded it into different places, dispelling it. However, the explosive power forced Katsuki's body backwards.

Because of what Kenji did before, she couldn't use her explosions to her full effectiveness, so she couldn't propel herself forward. She had used quite a lot of her power in that attack, so she couldn't use her explosions that much either.

But, she managed to return to the ground, panting heavily, while Kenji was on his knees, exhausted.

"Kacchan...you are very powerful, and your explosions are quite perfect to counter my death...however, you forgot one thing."

Katsuki panted heavily, confusion in her eyes.

"What are you..."

CRUMBLE!

Below her feet, Katsuki noticed that the ground was crumbling down, and could see the ground had been affected by Death. She tried to move out of the way, but Kenji with what remains of his energy, wrapped chains around her feet so she couldn't move.

"Damn it all to hell!"

Katsuki aimed her explosive power downwards, and used what she had to explode the chains off her feet, allowing her to jump upwards, and get off the ground. But she noticed that the ground she stood on was crumbling as well, so she ran forward.

But, she was running low on energy.

The more she ran, the more the ground crumbled.

Everyone looked on and wondered who was going to win.

Was Katsuki going to have enough energy to make it to Kenji, or was she going to give out and the ground would crumble so she would be defeated.

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

Katsuki yelled out, while Kenji smiled lightly.

"Come on, Kacchan."

Kenji invited her close, so she rushed forward, and tightened her fist. Kenji did the same thing, and their fists came against one another, slamming against one another. Katsuki tried to set off an explosion, but she noticed that Kenji, had used his Death as their fists collided, so the explosion was weaker than it would be, which was already weak due to having used up her stamina.

Kenji and Katsuki's fist pushed against one another, and using all of their physical strength, they knocked one another back.

Kenji fell down to the ground, pain rippling through him due to the use of his Quirk, Katsuki's hands were shaking from overusing her Quirk, but she remained standing.

Kenji's eyes went towards Katsuki, who panted, but still strolled towards him.

"I always wanted to fight you Ken, ever since I first met you!"

"You mean back with the sludge Villain?"

"...No, before that...but you wont...it doesn't matter! You are the son of two famous Hero's, and now one, Villain, and it always made me want to fight you! And now that I am...this is the best fight I've ever had. You truly are worthy of making it to the finals Ken, I always knew you had it in you to be very strong, and seeing you now...I definitely picked the right person."

Katsuki made it to Kenji's body and railed in her fist.

Though she was shaking, she had enough power for a good strike, so she thrusted her hand forward.

Kenji went to defend, but the pain of the Death Quirk had caught him to him, and made him stagger, so Kenji's face was hit with a strong punch, and forced his head down onto the ground, breaking some of the ground with just her fist.

Kenji laid there, panting.

His fight with Katsuki truly was a hard battle.

She was very powerful.

He wasn't used to his Quirk being pushed this far in one day.

Even as he tried to heal himself with his Life side, he only needed enough for one last fight...

One last attack...

[It looks like Mikami's going to be down for the count!]

Present Mic yelled out, while Hikari looked on with worry.

The girls and boys of Class 1A and 1B, and even the support course like Shinso and Mei were looking on as well, and wondered what was going to happen.

"K-Ken-kun! You can't give up now! You can do this!"

Izuku yelled out, Kenji's eyes fluttered, and looked at the beaten up Katsuki.

"Kacchan..."

Katsuki's eyes went towards Kenji, as he began moving his body upwards.

"What...?"

"You said...you wanted to fight me...that you always wanted to fight me...I didn't want to let you down...you've been there for me...since the beginning...when that person played that prank on me...about not getting into U.A, how upsetting that was...you came to me...and were there for me...when my Father attacked...you came to defend me...you protected me...and snapped me out of my fear...we showed...pathetic sides to one another...and yet, we still have been together...I don't know why you chose to be with me...but, I'm so happy that you did..."

"Y-You damn idiot...of course I would choose you..."

Katsuki's voice crackled a little bit, seemingly full of emotion she'd rather not share with others.

Kenji however continued while smiling.

"Kacchan, you inspire me too...your strength is amazing. People see you as crazy...but, I see you as determined, never allowing anyone to get you down, always striving to be the best, always wanting to be the strongest person in the room...but, I know that you want that...so you can be just like All Might, in your own way. You and Deku-kun are alike in your views, but take them in different ways...people say crazy met crazy with me and you...and I'm glad that we did meet, because my life is better with you in it..."

"Ken..."

Katsuki watched as he got to his feet, and his body trembled, but so did hers as well. She even felt a pulse from her heart, and blinked so the happy tears in her eyes disappeared so no one could see them.

"That's why...I wanted to give you everything I could...you wanted someone strong...I became strong...and I'll become stronger...you want a goal to reach Kacchan...I'll be that goal!"

Kenji launched himself forward.

Katsuki used her arms to defend her face as that's what it looked like he was going for...

But she was surprised when his foot slammed downwards, and the ground around her grew, forcing her body upwards.

"I thought you were exhausted!"

"Physically, I am exhausted, and can only do this one move! But, I still have some of my mental energies left Kacchan! Did you forget that I've been using my Life Quirk more than my Death!? I have a way better connection to my Life right now, and I still have some left! My Death affects my physical body, my Life affects my mental energies, and I've still got some of my capacity left! My final attack! Here it is!"

Kenji jumped upwards, Katsuki followed him with her eyes, and when he came down towards her, she set off an explosion, or she tried to anyway, but she found that she couldn't...

"W-What...?"

Kenji smirked, as Kenji grabbed her arm, and pulled her closer as his Life seeped into her body, though because of the fight, Katsuki didn't realize something was happening.

"Our last punch together...I killed off your glands all together. I used the last of my Death, to temporarily kill off your glands in that hand! You can't explode if you can't sweat from that hand, get it Kacchan?!" Katsuki's eyes widened, and she raised her other hand, but Kenji span around her body, and got behind her. "Don't worry, they'll naturally heal within five or so minutes, but by that time, it will be too late! You are very strong Kacchan, but I wont lose to you because you are always pushing me to be strong, this is what you are going to see now!"

Kenji kicked Katsuki's side, her body going into the air, and because he was holding her hand, he managed to pull her around, and began spinning.

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

Katsuki tried to get out of his grasp, but by the time that she set off an explosion, Kenji had already slammed her body down onto the ground, so the explosion missed.

"You wondering why your explosion came out so slowly then Kacchan?! You remember, my Life allows me to change body temperatures, right!? I raised yours once during the USJ, did you not think I could lower it as well?! Don't you feel a little cold Kacchan right now!? My Life Quirk controls all aspects of Life! Even your body to a degree! I knew that in colder temperatures, your Quirk takes a little more time to detonate, so I changed your temperature so you'd be colder! I learned to lower body temperatures just for you Kacchan! Because I knew that on raw power, you're stronger than I am! Even using my Death! But, it isn't always raw strength that wins fights, and there is one aspect that even you praise me on...my mind. I'll defeat you with my mind, not my raw power!"

Tsuyu looked on and remembered when he said he could do that as well, back when they had their first true interaction with one another.

"Kenji-chan, he truly has a brilliant mind..."

She smiled happily to herself.

Katsuki on the other hand couldn't believe it.

More than raw power, he was using his Life to mess with her body just enough for her to not be able to fight back, and had used his Death to kill off her glands.

From the beginning, he wasn't trying to defeat her with raw power...

He understood her Quirk, how it is used, and used his mind to fight her, rather than just raw power...

And she thought it was absolutely brilliant.

"S-Shit!"

Katsuki stood up, and raised her hand to explode him...

But it was true, it was taking longer to detonate, and because of that, Kenji managed to kick her hand to the side.

"The final blow!"

Kenji tightened his fist, and aimed it for Katsuki's stomach.

Katsuki went to defend the fist, but because of the fight at hand, and other factors, Kenji's fist reached her stomach in time, the air around them bended from the punch and so did Katsuki's stomach, she coughed out bile and was flung out of the ring which was nigh existent now, due to Kenji having disintegrated the ring before.

"Damn it..."

She muttered, seeing that despite her being out of the ring, he looked more beat up, and had collapsed to his knees, panting more and more.

The others watched on with shock at what happened.

Katsuki had…

"Katsuki Bakugo-chan is outside of the ring! The winner of the tournament is Kenji Mikami-kun! Yahooooooooooooooooooo!"

Midnight yelled out happily, and while boos came from the crowd and some even yelled "It's fixed!" Kenji panted while laying on the ground.

[My baby won! He actually won! Kenji! Well done Kenji! Spring breeze for the win baby! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Kenji! You are my baby boy who I love very much! My boy won the fight! He won the fight! Yes Kenji! That's how it is done baby!]

Hikari yelled happily, she couldn't contain her excitement.

The class also cheered out happily.

Even Mt Lady did as well, cheering loudly for his win.

Kenji eyes looked towards Katsuki, who despite having just lost, was actually smiling.

"Kacchan..."

Katsuki looked towards Kenji, and began laughing to his confusion.

She stood up on shaky legs, as Kenji did as well, though Kenji fell down to the floor.

"Hehe, I can't move Kacchan...if the ring was still there...then you could have beaten me now..."

"Seems like you thought ahead a lot, it's something that I truly like about you. And if you can't move, I'll come to you, idiot."

Katsuki struggled to his side, and fell to his front, embracing the other in their arms, their breathing labored, they truly were exhausted.

"Kacchan, what are you laughing at?"

Katsuki looked right into Kenji's eyes, and brushed his face.

"You, bastard. You really beat me...I now know where your current strength is, and you're stronger than I am. Maybe not with destructive power...but, with your mind, and your Quirk...you're stronger than I am. I realized that during the fight. Even during our fight, you had a clear plan. I tried to overwhelm you with my Quirk, and you, knowing that, used tricks, and tactics against me. If I had thought about that at the beginning, then maybe this fight would have ended differently. But...you're clever, I understand what I did wrong Ken."

"I knew your Quirk would be able to break mine down and away from you, and your explosive power is stronger than mine Kacchan. I had to do something to weaken your powers, and it hit me, about cold, about your sweat glands. I can't believe that I actually won Kacchan. It was so close, it could have gone either way."

"Heh, well you did win you bastard, and I couldn't be happier. You did as I asked, you came at me with everything you had, with your Quirk, and your mind, and now I'm more determined than ever to become even stronger, and become a little more like you. Also Ken..." Katsuki took Kenji's face, and stared into his eyes. "I love you."

Kenji's eyes widened.

It had been the first time that she had ever said that to him.

But, he smiled right towards her, and expressed joyfully.

"I love you too Kacchan."

Katsuki's lips curled upwards, and then pressed them against Kenji's own.

Even though the two had fought so hard, they didn't care about the end result now. They both pushed one another to become stronger, to find what it is in their life that they wanted, and they had found it as well.

Kenji and Katsuki, were in love after all.

Then Kenji's head fell against Katsuki's shoulder, and after saying "Sorry Kacchan, tired..." he fell asleep within her arms.

" _Haha, he truly pushed himself so hard to give me the strongest fight...both physically, and mentally, he pushed himself so hard to fight me, and I'm proud to call him my boyfriend who I truly do love, that damn idiot._ "

The crowd roared in both anger and happiness that Kenji won. The people that hated him hated that he won, but the people that liked him where happy he won, as for Katsuki...she was happy that she fought someone worthy enough to give her such a challenge, and even if she lost the fight, she knew that she lost to someone she considers worthy to win.

* * *

"Ooh yeah~ He won~ He won~ That's my Kenji-kun for you~ He kicked ass with his smarts~ That's my hubby~"

Himiko swayed from side to side, pumping her hands up and down with a wide smile on her face, seeing Kenji's victory.

Reaper smiled to himself upon seeing it, but also realized something as well.

"This just confirms it..."

Himiko, in her dancing, paused, and looked at Reaper.

"Hmmm? Something going on Dad?"

Reaper folded his arms.

"Yes...it seems that my theory is most likely true. It seems that All For One also wishes to have Kenji for that reason...because what I just saw through the tournament, he very well could replicate that, and if he could...then All For One would want that as well..."

"Replicate what?"

Reaper chuckled, petting Himiko's head.

"This is just another reason to kill All For One, before he could get his grubby hands on my son. There's no way he's ever getting that child."

Himiko didn't get it, but he looked serious.

"If it is about someone after Kenji-kun, then I'll take them out no sweat~"

"Haha, no sweat, Kenji could make you not sweat like he did with bomb girl." Himiko burst into laughter, while Reaper watched Kenji sleeping on Katsuki's shoulder, and furrowed his eyebrows. " _You really could do it Kenji...this makes it very difficult on what to do next...you truly do hold great potential...but, that's also something I was hoping you didn't...because he's going to be after you now...Kenji...not if I have my way, I'll kill the bastard before he could lay his hands on you my son._ "

Reaper's thoughts cut off as Himiko grabbed his hands and swayed side to side.

"You're gonna have to learn to dance for my and Kenji-kun's wedding Dad~"

"Haha, I suppose I will. Hikari always said I was born with two left feet, can't dance at all, while she can dance amazingly."

Himiko continued swaying his arms, and cheered for Kenji's victory while Reaper just smiled, happy for his son, and worried for what the future holds.

* * *

While Kenji was resting briefly, as the stage was being set up, within a lone room, the door opened.

With eyes gleaming, her vine hair waving around her, Ibara stepped through the door.

Her eyes went towards Kenji, and she bowed as she moved closer.

"Mikami-sama, I have come."

Because he was asleep, he didn't answer.

She moved closer to the young boy, closing the door behind her.

Then she got to the bed, and sat down beside him.

"It seems that he is asleep. Of course, dealing with sinful girls like Bakugo-san, he would need to fuel the energies he receives from God." Ibara's fingers went towards his face, and brushed gently, causing him to moan lightly, and she blushed lightly. "Up close, he's so cute." She spoke softly, looking down his body, seeing his chest exposed, blushing even more, and then went towards his hip area. "From there, it is were we would be locking our bodies..."

Her body shifted on the bed, and she got into bed beside him.

Her hair went onto his chest, and snuggled against him, smiling while blushing.

"This feels like Heaven~ Of course, because he is God's Messenger, it would be Heavenly~"

She sang out to herself, taking his arms, and wrapped them around her.

She felt peaceful right now...

But she couldn't get the thought of his lower body out of her mind, and to see how 'Heavenly' it truly was.

So, her hand slid down his body slowly, feeling the warmth he naturally exuded.

As her hand made it to his pants, she quivered with anticipation, and her body twitched happily.

"This is naughty...but, seeing his lower body fills me with excitement...but he is asleep...I can't take advantage of God's Messenger...but he looks cute while he is sleeping..." While she was thinking about it, her hand close to his lower body, the door opened, revealing Mina walking through the door who looked shocked. "Gwaah..."

Ibara shot up in the bed quickly, and put her hands together.

"W-What are you doing?"

Mina was troubled, but Ibara bowed her head.

"Amen."

She finished her 'prayer' but Mina was suspicious.

"S-So what were you doing?"

"I was merely praying to God's Messenger." Ibara covered up, and moved off the bed, and walked to the door. "Goodbye fellow follower of Mikami-sama."

Mina gave her a weird look.

"Erm...are you an assassin? Because...you were on the bed with him...and you know...the hair...and your eyes..."

Ibara looked offended, placing her hand near her left breast.

"I don't know why you called me an assassin, I have not come to take anyone's life. That wouldn't be in line with the message that Mikami-sama is trying to spread. Mikami-sama is someone that I follow, I wouldn't do anything to bring harm to him. I will deliver his salvation to others, spread his good word to the populace, because he is sent from the Lord, and I am his loyal follower. Goodbye Mina Ashido-san."

Mina wasn't so sure, as Ibara left.

Though as she did leave, Mina saw that Ibara gave her a look, a look she didn't want to know about.

She looked towards Kenji who was still asleep.

"Geez, if I hadn't of come...she's really weird...she's definitely an assassin."

Mina murmured out, and went to the bed, where she heard chuckling coming from outside.

"Kukuku, now that Mikami-kun is passed out, I can finally check out his 'equipment' for myself~ I wonder how much growth their will be as I apply the stimulation~ Hahahaha!"

Mina heard a perverse giggle coming from the doorway.

Then, Mei Hatsume came into view, holding something that she would 'need' for her 'experiments' and held a very perverted look on her face, but when she saw Mina, her face dropped.

"Oh...company...this must be the wrong room~ Bye~"

Mei skipped off, looking disappointed.

Mina shuddered, but then she heard something being smacked.

"Fufufu, now that Kenji-kun is passed out, I wonder how he would like to snuggle up with me after I give him some 'punishment' for being so deliciously cute~"

"...Is that Midnight-sensei?"

Mina quietly said to herself.

As she said, Midnight came through the door, with a whip in hand, and a perverse look on her face.

But then she saw that Mina was in the room, and fixed her gaze, looking slightly embarrassed.

"A-Ah, Ashido-san, it seems that Kenji-kun is in order! G-Good, good..." She turned around and bit her lower lip. "Damn."

She muttered, and walked away.

Then she saw that Toru came through the door, giggling rather happily.

"Now that Kenji-kun's alone, this is finally my chance to get some fun times in..."

"I can hear you Toru-chan."

Toru stiffened.

"Mina-chan, this is...hehehe! I was just going to check on Kenji-kun!"

"Yeah, and be perverse as well."

Mina gave her accusing eyes, Toru was shell shocked.

"But..."

Mina cocked her head curiously, but then went to the bed, seeing Kenji waking up.

"Huh...Mina-san? Hagakure-san? What's going on?"

"Seems like I've saved you some worry." Mina giggled out, moving closer to the young boy. "You won Kenji-kun, it was totally awesome!"

He scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks Mina-san, I appreciate it~"

Mina continued to giggle, and then grabbed his face, kissing his cheek, shocking him.

"Sorry for the surprise, but I don't wanna lose to the others now~ Ya know?"

"A-Ah..."

When Kenji went to speak, Mina gave him a wink.

"Gotta go~"

Mina skipped out of the room, happy that she was able to pull ahead a little bit.

Then he saw Toru's outfit shifting around.

"Hagakure-san, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing~ You know, I am so happy that you won! I was cheering for you!"

"I know, I heard, it means a lot to me Hagakure-san."

Toru pulled closer, and sat down beside him. Her arms went around his own arm, and held onto him tightly.

He could feel her assets pushing on him, which made him blush lightly.

"Hagakure-san, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all good~ I just wanna stay here with you~"

"Sure, that's fine."

"Well, we don't have a lot of time, but..."

Toru leaned up to his face, and kissed him on the cheek, the young boy blushed from feeling her soft lips.

"H-Hagakure-san..."

"Don't worry, I'm definitely going to do my best Kenji-kun! Even if it is a cheek kiss today, I'll definitely claim your lips for myself~"

"...I don't know when I became so popular with girls...it's weird for someone like me."

He admitted, but Toru giggled even more.

"That's because you're being yourself Kenji-kun, that's all. That's what girls are attracted too~" Toru looked towards the clock, and saw the time. "You need to go, the ceremony is going to start soon~"

"R-Right! I'll be right there!"

Kenji smiled out, Toru was rather happy, and left Kenji alone for the moment so he could get ready, but she was happy that she could give him a kiss, even if it was on the cheek.

* * *

After Kenji had a chance to rest, Kenji stood on top of the first place stand, Katsuki on the second place stand, and Shoto along with Momo placed on the third place stand. Since they lost in the same place, they count as third place together.

Despite being on different platforms, Katsuki still held onto Kenji's hand, and Shoto did the same on the other side along with Momo doing the same thing, latching onto Kenji's hand with Shoto.

Fireworks were going off in the sky due to what was happening, now that it was over with, Kenji could breathe easier this time.

Kenji couldn't deny that even with the negative comments from the crowd, he was happy.

He managed to win.

He had been through many different things in his life, and now he had won a competition fairly, he did everything that he could, he nearly lost a few times. But, now that he was the winner, he wasn't going to let anything get in his way.

He also noticed that despite this being the ceremony, Iida wasn't there. He found that to be odd. He could see the rest of the class stood there, and other classes as well. He even saw Shinso stood there watching on with a surprising smile.

But, not Iida at all.

Though he found it odd, he suspected that he'd probably be either ringing his brother, or something else to do with his family.

On Izuku's face, it seemed like he knew something that Kenji didn't know. Something had happened, but he didn't know what it was.

"I still can't believe that I lost to you Ken, I didn't think that you'd become serious against me."

Katsuki framed it perfectly, while Kenji smiled softly.

"For a while, I wasn't so sure either. But, here we are Kacchan. Are you pissed that you didn't win the fights?"

Surprisingly, she actually looked rather calm, usually she would be angry and would lash out. But this time, it seemed that she couldn't become angry, she had lost to someone that she acknowledged as strong, and someone that could test her strength even more than most could.

"I guess, but I lost to someone worthy of the fight, that's how I see it anyway. You gave me your all, and you won the fight. I have a place to aim for now, and to fight at your level, and surpass you, it is a dream of mine."

Kenji had to admire that although she lost, she knew that it was because Kenji tried his hardest against her, and now she had a new place where she could go, and become stronger. That's what her dream was now, to become even stronger.

Kenji looked towards Shoto, who bowed her head, and was thankful to have had this opportunity. He also noticed that she still had the conflicting emotions that were bubbling inside showing on her face ever so slightly. He hoped that whatever Shoto decided to do, she was going to be able to do it, and help her move on.

Hikari was on a stage, and she was still so happy that Kenji had managed to win, she was dancing around happily, and the males certainly paid attention that aspect of her dancing. It was quite enthralling for them all.

"The U.A Students have completed all of the events for the Sports Festival!" Midnight announced, as she looked towards Kenji and winked, the boy smiling softly. "Now, it's time to relax, and enjoy the reward ceremony!"

More fireworks went off in the sky, while Kenji noticed Tsuyu and the girls from Class 1A, besides Ochaco waving towards him, so he waved right back. He even noticed Kendo, the girl from Class 1B waving towards him as well, so he waved back, though Monoma was scowling, he expected that due to the loss that they had received. Ibara was looking towards him, and if he was right, then she was mouthing "God's gift is you, and I love it." or something of that nature, which kind of freaked him out.

Then, Midnight continued on.

"Now, it's time to deliver the awards! Of course, there's only one person who can deliver the awards!"

"Okay then dear, I'll..." Hikari smiled, and stepped forward, but then All Might appeared up above, causing Hikari to put on a sad face, and step back down. "Okay then...if it's All Might..." She murmured while sniffling, but then her phone went off, seeing it was a hospital. "Hello?"

While she was on the phone, All Might jumped down and began to say "I am..." but he was cut off by Midnight herself.

"The number one Hero!"

All Might and the crowd went quiet, and didn't know what to say.

All Might looked as if he had been taking it to heart.

Midnight looked unsure of what to say, so she brought out the medals.

"Why don't we start with the presentation?"

All Might nodded, and walked over to Momo.

"Young Yaoyorozu, you fought hard out there. Your tactics, and intelligence was top notch, and I had some negatives before the fights began, I cannot fault how you fought during the matches, and how your confidence grew. It seems that Mikami has rubbed off on you as well."

"A-All Might, that's! K-Ken-chan has yes! I shall do my best to become a strong Hero!"

Momo yelled out, as All Might placed her bronze medal around her neck, and then hugged her, which Momo returned happily, she was just glad to place as far as she did, and knew that she had done her best, and it got her the third ranked place together with another special recommendation student, and two of the strongest members in Kenji and Katsuki, she was glad.

Then, he walked towards Shoto.

"Young Todoroki, you showed great valor during your fight with Young Mikami. It was a very close match. However, while Young Mikami had accepted his other side, you didn't until the end, which gave him a victory since he was more used to using it."

"Yes, Kenji-kun opened my eyes. He showed me what a life like his was, and how it could turn out to be. We are similar, he is a Hero that I wish to be one day. How he would protect others at the cost of his own health. How he protected Bakugo-san during the USJ, how he healed others, despite it causing great pain to himself. My path isn't as clear as I thought it would be. I still have to settle things with someone, very soon."

All Might nodded his head with his signature grin.

Kenji looked on with his surprise being fully shown on his face.

He didn't think Shoto thought about him like that.

All Might then hugged Shoto, who did the same back.

"I wont ask for details. But know there are people there for you."

Shoto's eyes went towards Kenji who smiled down towards her. In turn, that made her smile as well.

"Yes, I already know."

All Might broke the hug, and then went towards Katsuki with the silver medal. He looked right into her eyes, and saw that she was scowling.

"What is wrong Young Bakugo? Is it because you lost to Young Mikami?"

"No, I already accepted that. I came in second, next time I'm going to become the first. Even Ken wont be able to defeat me. I understand what happened today, he won not for his power, but for his mind. He thought ahead of me, and used his intelligence to map out a strategy to defeat me, knowing my power was more destructive than his own."

"Yes, that's right, Young Mikami also understood that, and because of that, it helps you grow as a person. In the future, you'll become a stronger Hero for this loss."

Katsuki begrudgingly accepted the medal, and refused the hug.

All Might shrugged his shoulders, and then turned towards Kenji, who looked on without an expression on his face.

"Young Mikami, what an excellent display of techniques, and strength! And you overcame your own past-"

"Actually, I didn't overcome it." Kenji clarified. "My past is with me, I'll always think of Irina when I use my Death...but, before, I only thought of it as something that was meant to cause harm. Thanks to Deku-kun, he helped me see that it can be used to protect. I promised my sister, and my brother, that we'd aim for the top Hero's...they aren't around anymore, so I have to pick up the slack. My Father, said once that this world was tainted...and it is." All Might lowered his head slowly. "However, unlike him, I'm not going to hurt others to change the system. He was right in one thing, the world relies on you too much All Might, and we both know something that others don't. The world, needs pillars, not just one. No one can take on the world, not even yourself can take on the world All Might. That's why, I'm going to be forming teams, I'm going to make sure that if one Hero can't fight, then another is going to be there to pick up the slack. It's one of my dreams, to form this world to see cooperation is what is needed. During the Calvary Battle, I couldn't have gotten that far without my friends, I couldn't do it by myself, but with friends, you're not alone, it is okay to rely on others. It took me a while to remember that...but, now that I do, I'm going to be forming my own team, many teams. To protect this world from evil. In honour of my sister, and my brother...The world might not accept me, but I'll still keep it safe, no matter what."

All Might couldn't help but show a prideful smile.

Hikari nearby also held a prideful smile on her face as well.

Neither could be more happy now.

All Might leaned closer, slipped on the medal onto his neck, and then hugged Kenji, who did the same.

"You know, if more thought like that, then this world would be better. Young Mikami, in the past I had ignored you, because I was afraid of what you could become. But now, I understand exactly who you are. Your dream, is wonderful. I'm sure that you can achieve that dream. You got the best qualities from your parents."

"Their Quirk's?"

"No, Hikari-chan's kindness, and Grim Reaper's raw intelligence, and his bravery. He might be a Villain, but once upon a time, he was a Hero, who suffered many injuries to protect others. You can carry that on."

"Thank you, All..."

He paused when his phone began to ring.

Cocking his head, he held up a shy finger to All Might while muttering "One second." and saw that it was in fact Iida who was ringing him.

"I need to take this, sorry for this All Might." He said, and answered the phone. "Iida-san, is everything okay?"

[Mikami-kun! M-My brother Tensei! It's...h-he's…it's…]

Kenji tried to make sense of what Iida was saying, but he was only getting small doses of it.

"Your brother...w-what's happened Iida-san?"

[My brother's been attacked by a Villain, and I don't know what's happening but my Mother's said it is critical and...if something were to happen to him then…]

"Iida-san, where is your brother?"

He quickly said, taking action immediately.

[Hosu General Hospital.]

"Hosu...alright, we'll be there as quick as we can. I'll get my Mom, she'll be able to help."

[Thank you, Mikami-kun…]

Kenji hung up the phone, and bowed his head to All Might.

"I'm sorry All Might, I have to go and help a friend."

"Yes of course! Don't worry, we're finished here."

"Thanks All Might!"

Kenji bowed and rushed to his Mother as All Might smiled. Even now, when he had won, he was giving up the award ceremony to go and help his friends.

He made it to his Mother who finished saying "Yes, do that and it should stabilize him until I get there. If I fly...I'll be there in about ten minutes if I push myself.", and told her the situation quickly, though she had received word from the hospital so she understood more.

"Lets go Kenji. You can help with minor injuries, among other things. Leave the bigger injuries to myself."

"Yes!"

Kenji bowed his head, and rushed away with his Mother.

* * *

Late at night, at the hospital, Kenji stepped out of the operating room.

Ordinarily, he wouldn't be allowed in because he wasn't a trained doctor. However, with his Quirk, and the situation given along with some medical knowledge he had learned from his Mother over the years, he was allowed inside to assist.

His eyes went towards the side, to see Iida, and his Mother.

He slowly walked over towards them, bowing his head.

"Iida-san, and Iida-san's Mother."

"Mikami-kun, Tensei...i-is he...I mean..."

"He's alive." He breathed out to the relief of the pair. "My Mom, and the team are currently just finishing up now. I don't know the full details as of now, but my Mom is a great surgeon, so it is good that she is there now. Apparently, there had been someone else who had helped before help arrived for him, thanks to that, his condition is better than it could have been."

"Mikami-kun, thank you for coming. If you hadn't of come then..."

Kenji placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it."

"But, I took you away from the ceremony, you won and you..."

"You're more important to me than any ceremony Iida-san, you're my Vice President after all, and we're friends. If I can help, then I'm glad. I'm just sorry about your brother being like this. He said just before, that some Angel had come to him, and saved his life. Does that mean anything to you?"

Iida developed a soft flush on his cheeks while Iida's Mother smiled at the sight of her son having a friend like Kenji.

"No, sorry young man but it doesn't."

Iida's Mother spoke up, Kenji hummed.

"I see. Well, whoever it was, has given him the best chance. Hopefully, with my Mom's skills, and what this 'Angel' has done, it might have saved his legs, but I'll let my Mom explain fully."

They thanked him kindly for what he said, and was hoping the same thing.

They then sat down and waited for what was to come.

They didn't say anything for a little while, they just kept to themselves.

Hikari came out after sometime, and inhaled slowly as the Iida family, and Kenji gathered around.

"The good news is, he's stable." They all breathed a sigh of relief. "In part thanks to the doctors here along with some excellent first aid he received from this mysterious Angel Tensei-san was talking about, they managed to stabilize him to the point that he could be continually healed by myself and Kenji here. We did our best, and while he's not out of the woods yet, he's currently on the road to said recovery. If there's no complications, then he'll be okay." Another sigh of relief came from all of them. "However, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it right now...there's a possibility that he could be paralyzed from the waist down."

It was a blow for the Iida family, while Kenji felt sorry for them to hear something like that.

Iida threw his head back, while Kenji placed his hand comfortingly on his back.

"Dr Mikami..."

Iida Mother called, Hikari placing her hands over the young woman's, and gave her a comforting hug, something the woman seemed to desperately need at that moment in time.

"I did everything I could to heal that part of his body. However, there's a limit to even what I can heal. But, I did some surgical techniques I had picked up over the years along with using my Quirk, and I might have been able to save his legs. Though, his mobility might be hindered if this is the case. Only time will be able to tell us what is going to come of this. I'm going to continue doing some sessions with him, to stimulate the growth in his legs, the muscles, the nerves, and giving them a workout among other things. If all goes well, he'll be able to walk, and do things for himself...but, it is too soon to tell if his Hero days are over yet. We'll know more in the coming days, and weeks. I'm hopeful that we got to him in time. I'm sorry I can't give you a more accurate estimation."

"N-No, I believe in you Dr Mikami, he's in the best hands, just thank you for coming..."

Hikari waved her hand, but Kenji saw that Iida looked distraught.

"N-No...Tensei...he's...no. Brother! Brother!"

Iida tried to run forward, but Hikari placed her hand out, and stopped him from going in.

"He's resting now Iida-kun, let him rest. You can see him soon."

Iida collapsed onto the floor, and held his hands to his head.

Kenji bent down towards him, placing a hand on his back, but then Iida collapsed onto his shoulder while crying, so as a friend, Kenji comforted him the best that he could do saying "It's okay Iida-san, believe in my Mother, she'll do her best." which did comfort Iida, but Hikari watched on with worrying eyes.

The eyes Iida had right now, she could see that there was something bubbling within the young man, Kenji felt it too with his Quirk.

Anger.

More anger than Iida should be feeling.

But, it wasn't directed at them.

It was directed towards his enemy, the one who did this to his brother.

The Hero Killer, Stain.

* * *

The next day, Shoto calmly walks towards Kenji's house, since she had decided something.

However, as she moved closer to the house, she heard yelling.

[Jugs! You are not moving my stuff to make room for yours!]

[Y-Yes I am! I need some closet space Bakugo-san! You'll have to move your own stuff to make room!]

[Tch, your stuff is like a houseful of crap! Why do you own so much stuff!?]

[These are the bare essentials! If I am going to live with Ken-chan, then I am going to have to have clothing here!]

[Did you bring your entire wardrobe or something Jugs?!]

[No, just the one from my essential closet!]

[How many closets do you have!? A million?!]

[O-Only a few! I have a lot of stuff given the situation!]

Shoto was wondering what Kenji was doing during all of that, and could imagine that he was stuck in the middle of them trying to stop them from fighting with one another, which made her feel sorry for Kenji.

But she pushed on, and knocked on the door, and waited for the door to open.

And it did a few seconds later, seeing a disheveled Kenji and a bickering Katsuki and Momo behind him.

"A-Ah Shoto-san, hello!"

"Kenji-kun, are you okay?"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, looking behind him briefly, to see the pair still going at it, and then shuddered.

"I'm dealing. Anyway, is there something that I can help you with?"

Kenji asked quietly, as a loud banging sound could be heard coming from behind Kenji.

"Bitch I'll kill you if you touch my stuff again!"

"Y-You do and Mikami-san along with Ken-chan wont be happy!"

Katsuki and Momo roared at one another, Kenji winced.

Shoto looked towards them, seeing them squaring off against one another, and then back towards Kenji, who smiled weakly.

"If you're busy, then it doesn't matter-"

"No, you came here for a reason, please tell me what it is Shoto-san. Trust me, I could use the distraction, between what happened with Iida-san, and what's happening here...it's quite a hectic time."

Shoto fiddled with the skirt that she wore, and then turned to his eyes with a vulnerable face.

"...If it isn't too much of a problem, could you come with me to visit my Mother?"

Kenji was so happy that she said that.

That she was going to go and visit her Mother.

It was a love that he knew all too well.

Between Mother and child.

He was blessed to have a Mother that truly loved him and if Shoto could receive that as well, then he would be truly happy for her.

"Y-You're going to go and see your Mother...you've decided that then?"

Shoto nodded, briefly grimacing as she saw Katsuki and Momo glaring hard at one another.

"Yes, after witnessing many things, seeing how your own Mother is with you, reminded me of how she used to be with me. I felt...I didn't feel like I could see her for the longest of times, but now that I've decided to move on, and unleash my fire, I would like some closure. Would you, accompany me? I...could use your support."

Kenji's face turned wider, and he nodded slowly.

"Of course Shoto-san, if you want me to be there with you, then I shall be there for you."

Shoto placed her hand out, which he took, as he slipped on some shoes.

"Thank you, Kenji-kun. I'm glad that you are going to be there for me. But, is now an okay time? With the fight going on between them…"

"Ehehe, that fight is going to last a while. My Mom is inside so she wont let it become too destructive if something was going to happen."

Shoto nodded with an "I see." coming out of her mouth.

"Then, let us go Kenji-kun."

"Yup, lets go Shoto-san!"

Kenji smiled, and walked out of the house once saying "I'm heading out for a bit." but his voice was drowned out by Katsuki and Momo arguing with one another.

* * *

Kenji and Shoto walked towards the bus stop together, and waited in silence. Shoto kept glancing towards Kenji who offered his comforting smile towards her. In turn, that made Shoto feel good about many different things.

Once the bus came, they got onto it, and sat at the back together. Their hands stayed connected throughout all of that. Kenji sat near the window, and Shoto sat beside him, just watching as he looked out of the window.

For a few minutes, they didn't speak. Kenji was content that he was looking out of the window, while Shoto was content with looking towards Kenji right now. That's how it was between them, the silence wasn't uncomfortable, it was quite comfortable.

"Kenji-kun, about what I said, or rather about what I asked, is the offer still there?"

Kenji turned his head towards Shoto.

"Shoto-san, you mean about-"

"Me moving to your home. I realize that it might be an inconvenience, but I thought that it would be interesting if...more than interesting, I would like to be around you for a while."

"Yes, I don't mind about that Shoto-san, you can move in with me if you so desire. I'm sure my Mother would be okay with it, and I'm more than okay with it. If that is what you want, then that's okay with me."

Shoto looked content, her eyes going for his own. Her fingers brushed the side of his cheek, and then she leaned closer, capturing his lips with her own, and latched onto his body, hopping onto his lap, and held onto him tightly, while never breaking the kiss.

Kenji's arms went around Shoto's frame, and pulled the young girl closer, which in turn made Shoto feel more accepted than she had for a long time, breaking the kiss with Kenji, and the young girl laid her head on his shoulder, while his fingers ran through Shoto's white, and red hair gently.

"Kenji-kun, I'm quite happy right now."

She admitted, Kenji smiled softly.

"Yeah? Me too."

He admitted, Shoto's eyes turning upwards in her happiness.

"Kenji-kun, thank you for being with me for this long. I know that I can be difficult, but you have been helping me since the beginning. Since we met, the first day we met, I have been inspired by you, and look to you when I'm unsure of what to do, when I need conviction, or strength. In many ways, you're my idol Kenji-kun."

"S-Shoto-san, I hadn't realized..."

He honestly didn't know that's how she viewed him. He thought that it was a high praise. He didn't think that anyone would want to do something like that.

"You have been overcoming many different hurdles in your life, more so than my own in some ways, and you kept smiling through that. Even if it wasn't a true smile, you smiled nonetheless, and it made people happy, and myself as well. I am so happy to be around you Kenji-kun, you've made me happy by being near you."

"Shoto-san..."

Shoto curled up against his body, and he just sat there, holding onto her until the bus arrived at its destination.

* * *

Upon getting there, walking hand in hand, Shoto and Kenji walk into the hospital, go to the front desk to get the information on where she was, and then left together.

Standing outside of the door, Shoto's hand shook, so Kenji gently rubbed her hand with his finger.

"It's okay Shoto-san, you don't have to be nervous."

"Yes, I know. I've not seen her in so long. In many ways, I am rather excited."

"That's natural Shoto-san, she is your Mother after all. I know when I was younger, whenever I had gone days without seeing my own Mom, I become super excited. So, for you, who hasn't seen your Mother in years, it would make sense to feel like you are."

Shoto could understand that.

In fact, she did understand that.

However, she also understood that Kenji was beside her, and she knew that one way or another, she would be able to find some kind of peace.

"Kenji-kun, after this is finished...maybe we could go somewhere, just the two of us."

Shoto proposed, Kenji nodding slowly.

"Of course, we have a few days off now, we've got time."

"Yes, thank you Kenji-kun." Kenji lightly smiled. "Also, would it be okay if I introduced you as my boyfriend?"

"W-Well-"

"Thank you."

Kenji sweat dropped as Shoto knocked on the door. They waited for a few moments, before hearing a "Come in." and opened the door.

Walking inside, Kenji saw basically an older looking version of Shoto, albeit with just pure white hair, rather than white and red like Shoto's was. She was quite beautiful, and wore a hospital gown, which Kenji expected.

Shoto and her Mother Rei looked at one another, and didn't say anything.

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, and looked on between the two of them.

He didn't know what to say.

He didn't feel as if it was his place to say anything at all.

Rather, he was going to be there for Shoto as much as he could.

"Mother, this is my boyfriend, Kenji Mikami-kun."

Shoto spoke up, breaking the ice, Kenji couldn't believe she would open up with that.

Rei looked quite surprised, by both the name, and the fact that he was dating Shoto.

"Y-Your boyfriend...Mikami...and the white and black hair...your Mother, she wouldn't be Hikari-chan, would she?"

"Y-Yeah, that's my Mom, Todoroki-san."

Kenji answered with nervousness.

"I see, so Shoto is dating Hikari-chan's son. That's beautiful, Shoto. He's quite a handsome young man."

Kenji blushed at the compliment, while Shoto nodded her head.

"Yes, I am currently one of his girlfriends."

"One of?"

Rei spoke with confusion, Kenji felt embarrassed, while Shoto pulled out a piece of paper.

"Yes, this ranks us currently in position of Kenji-kun's love. I am third behind Bakugo-san and Yaoyorozu-san."

"Let me look at that."

Kenji took the paper, and saw a few names.

In order they were...

Katsuki (best girlfriend).

Jugs.

Icy Hot Bitch.

Frog Bitch.

Ghost?

Alien.

Lobes.

Giant.

Sadist.

Handy Mandy.

Holy Pervert.

Gadget Freak.

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows. He could get most of them, but some he didn't get.

"Who are these last ones? From Giant to Gadget Freak?"

Shoto overlooked them then nodded.

"In order. Mt Lady-san, Midnight-sensei, Kendo-san, Shiozaki-san, and Hatsume-san. Apparently, some of them are names she's thinking of calling them."

Kenji sweat dropped even more, and wondered why 'Handy Mandy' and 'Holy Pervert' were some of the names Katsuki had decided, but that was Katsuki after all.

"O-Okay...why's there a question mark by Hagakure-san's name?"

Shoto pointed it out to the end of Toru's line to show some extra notes.

It said 'Deceased, unconfirmed' making Kenji tilt his head.

"She's not dead...did Kacchan make this list by chance?"

"She said it would help her organize people that wanted to be with you."

Kenji sweat dropped.

"Right..."

Shoto then turned back to her Mother.

"Also Mother. My boyfriends best qualities of his body, according to Bakugo-san, are his chest, his cute face, his butt, and his penis. I myself haven't seen the latter, but I have seen the outline of it, and have determined that it is a good size, and his butt is-"

"Shoto-san!" Kenji blushed bright red. "D-Don't say things like that!"

Shoto cocked her head, while Rei slapped herself in the head.

"But, it is true, Kenji-kun. It seems that your butt is-"

"L-Let's just not go there Shoto-san..."

Kenji murmured, feeling the life leaving his form already.

"I can agree with that." Rei added, Kenji being thankful. She then changed the subject. "You've grown so much Shoto, you look so beautiful, even if a little blunt about your boyfriends...body. And you came to see me...Shoto, I'm...Shoto, I'm..."

She didn't know how to begin, Shoto looked unsure of what to say as well.

Kenji however placed his hand on Shoto's shoulder, and smiled softly.

"Just say what's in your heart Shoto-san. That's all you can do. This is your first step to a new path, Shoto-san."

"Kenji-kun...yes, thank you."

Kenji nodded, stepped back, and allowed the Mother and daughter duo to speak to one another. Kenji couldn't help but smile at the sight between the two of them as they talked about many different things. How they spoke, it was like no time had passed before. And whatever happened between them, seemed to have changed Shoto a little bit, and allowed her to be more free, which he found to be very wonderful.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irina stood before her Master, who didn't look pleased about something.

Though his face couldn't be seen, she knew that he wasn't pleased.

"You disobeyed my orders Irina."

His menacing voice caused her to look down to the ground.

"...Yes, I am sorry Master."

The man rubbed his fingers together.

"If you can't follow my orders, then maybe I should just-"

"N-No, please don't hurt them..."

She begged, but he didn't seem pleased at all.

"But Irina, you have disobeyed me-"

"It wont happen again...please, I'll do anything...just leave them alone..."

"It seems that you're genuine. Not about being sorry, but about protecting them. Okay Irina, I have a new mission for you...it is about time that Kenji belongs to me. After seeing his victories in the Sports Festival, not only does Tomura wish for him, but I do as well. His Quirk, from his parents...truly, I am pleased about him."

Irina's eyes widened.

"W-What...? But you..."

"Irina, he is my precious boy, I will be having him one way or another. You are going to deliver him to me for being disobedient. You will use others to help you. I can't reveal myself yet, but with that boy beside me..."

"...Like who? Who should help me? Tomura-san?"

"No, not him. You are highly intelligent, and with your Quirk, you could make anyone fall for you, if you catch my meaning. The Sports Festival showed some good contenders, even the weaker ones, you'd be able to use to your advantage."

"But they're only teenagers..."

"Irina..."

His threatening voice made her feel worried.

"Yes...I understand. I'll...use them."

A smirk appeared on what remained of his face.

"Good girl. Soon, my Kenji is going to be beside me."

Irina watched as he began to cackle.

Her head turned away, and a stray tear rolled down her face, while she thought " _I'm sorry, I truly am. I will protect you._ " and left soon afterwards.

She had a mission she didn't want to do.

But, for the sake of those she loved and wished to protect...

Then she was going to do it.

Even if it was against her very nature...

Irina was ready for this mission.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we've finished the tournament! Kenji vs Katsuki happened, and now that it has, Kenji has emerged victorious! After all of the fights, and going through several emotional punches, and physical punches as well, he came out on top, and finally achieved victory! It was a hard battle against Katsuki but thanks to using his mind, his knowledge on Katsuki's Quirk, how it functions biologically, he managed to pull out a victory! Though Katsuki had a very good fight with him, and nearly managed to beat him many times! Though, he didn't get a chance to celebrate, as Iida's brother has been attacked by Stain as we saw last chapter, and thanks to the efforts of Kenji and Hikari plus Irina, they've managed to perform some miracles. And he even received cheek kisses from Mina and Toru, they're gonna be stepping up soon~ Now, Shoto and Kenji have fully cemented their relationship, along with Momo and Katsuki, Shoto now lives with Kenji along with Momo! He's going to have quite the busy life huh! But, at the end...seems like All For One has an assignment for Irina, it's going to be a very tough assignment for her to do, considering she doesn't want to hurt people...but, we'll begin seeing what happens with Irina next chapter along with a few other things as well.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	23. The Hero's name!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Glad that you did! Yeah, Katsuki's list of everyone~ Ooh yeah, we'll see what Irina's going to do. Even if it is against what she wants to do. We are yeah, the hero names are in this chapter, and the Hero Killer...well, lets say Kenji's going to be in a for ride with that person. Hehe, Aizawa and Hikari...well, they've got some fun banter between them this chapter~ They will do yeah, either his home or at the dorms. And yeah, she probably would say something like that~**

 **KarmaChaos5; It did yeah! Kenji struggled a lot with the fights, and overcoming a few things, but yeah, he came out as the winner. He'll get some. I do yeah, and he's got some names for them as well~**

 **Striker Studios; Thanks very much! Irina's not having a harem, she might have a few guys liking her, but she'll be with one person, I wont spoil who it is yet. It surely will become quite hectic in his life huh~? I can't say yes or no to that. He very well could be, that's why he's interested in Kenji. Or, Kenji's related to someone else from his past, or he just sees that Kenji's Quirk is something that he would want and have him like Tomura, but more competent.**

 **LoamyCoffee; I'm glad~ I remember watching that when I was younger, it was good.**

 **MDNick; I have more stories with them like that, than the other way, that's one of the major reasons really. Yeah, she can be intense for her, love huh. Mei's quite the curious young girl~ Yeah, lets hope that it does huh, Kenji's gonna need some stamina in the future.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He did yeah, he overcame physical and mental struggles within himself, and managed to win after hard battles. They did yeah, they went all out against one another, and managed to have quite a good fight between them. He does yeah, it's something that he's rather surprised about, he hadn't been through things like this in his life, now that he is, it is shocking for him. Irina's gonna be going through different things as well.**

 **Silver crow; I'm glad! Yeah, they have cute interactions huh~? Yeah, he surely won the fight~ It was hard, but he managed to win the fight. Yeah, they really came through for him, and Himiko is definitely over the moon that Kenji won the fights. It will be explained in the future what Reaper was speaking about. Yeah, he was happy that Kenji won the fights. Ibara is quite, forward huh with many different things. Maybe she will yeah. Hehe, Mina was caught in the middle of it then it seems~ Yeah, they took the spotlight there huh~? He didn't really need to enjoy it, he was just happy that he could help out Iida. Yeah, he's still quite angry though about what happened with his brother. Hehe, they were casually arguing while Kenji left with Shoto to help her out. Yeah, she doesn't care about real names, she uses the names that she's made for them. Yeah, that would have been cool as well. Yeah, seen the Quirk of , he's happy for him, and for himself as well. That would be quite amusing~ He'll celebrate in his own way, and yeah maybe he will. Yeah, perhaps he will. Yeah, she might very well do~ I like the Quirk, it's basically telekinesis which is cool. Yeah, that would be cool~**

 **Guest 1; Thanks very much~ It surely did get quite intense huh~? She did yeah, Katsuki has competition for that now. Yeah, they've come together quite well~ They are yeah, Kenji's home life is gonna become quite hectic. Yeah, there's gonna be some steamy moments between them all. Thanks very much! Yeah, it's gonna be quite the ride~**

 **Ragna; Cool! Yes, I have a Hero that Kenji's gonna go to during his placement, I think it might be surprising, but it's gonna help Kenji learn more about being able to interact with others since his social skills with people he doesn't know aren't the best. Yeah, I've seen it before, and it is quite good~ He could do yeah, would be cool~**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, something like that lol. Though more about Kenji showing her about both sides of his Quirk, and why she would be okay with using both sides of her own.**

 **Bobby Jenkins; Yeah, that would be cool. I could see it as a what if chapter or something. Or maybe a dream sequence by a Quirk that makes Kenji or Reaper, or Hikari see a different life.**

 **Guest 3; She wouldn't explain her Quirk to others like that, but I could see her saying that she's a cute version of Stain. And yeah, Vampire works quite well with that~**

 **AlphaOmega; Thanks! Yeah, he surely did use it quite creative ways huh. He knew she held more destructive power, so he used his intelligent and unique way of using his Quirk to even the fight. Yeah, we'll see how that goes in the future~ Yeah, after he helped her son, she wouldn't feel negative towards him. She surely is yeah, we'll have to wait and see what happens with Irina in the future.**

 **zcdragon64; Thanks very much! Glad that you liked it! Yeah, they truly can't accept it, but for Kenji, it isn't a bother, he's just gonna get on with his life. He was surrounded by pretty strong Hero's so they wouldn't try. Hehe, they had some cute/fun interactions huh~? Yeah, Shoto's quite forward without realizing it. Ibara's gonna be doing something during that, I wont spoil what though. Yeah, he's gonna get a few offers, and he'll go to someone familiar to him, but I wont spoil who yet. Yeah, he might go with that name~ Thanks very much!**

 **Neonlight01; She did yeah, but she pushed Kenji very hard, and he did the same thing to her as well. She took it well because it was Kenji who beat her, someone she acknowledges as strong, and she's dating him so she wouldn't be angry that he won, it just makes her all the more determined. He surely can't no, it's all new to him so it is confusing on how he is supposed to deal with it, but slowly he's getting there. They are yeah, it's going to be rather rough. Irina's gonna have a pretty tough time, but it's going to be quite the ride for her.**

 **Guest 4; That could be a cool idea, I have been getting into Soul Eater lately so I'll give it a think over!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Hero's name!**

Early in the morning, or late at night, considering it was 2 in the morning, as Kenji laid in bed with Katsuki and were sleeping together, someone was watching them through the window...

No, not them...

Watching Kenji.

Their eyes were tightly on the boy, and smirk was on their demented lips.

"Definitely, he's the one that I want..."

The creepy figure said, while rained poured down on top of them.

But, they didn't seem to care at all.

All they did was watch Kenji through the window.

As they did watch, Kenji felt something and he was awoken from his sleep.

Suddenly, he felt chills running up and down his body, like the murderer was staring him down...

But, he was only with Katsuki, so it didn't make sense.

His eyes faced away from the window, and he gulped.

The figure moved closer, and closer to the window, and their long fingers pressed against the glass.

Kenji definitely knew something was there...

Something and someone was watching him.

Then the creak of the window became known to him...

So he turned quickly, but no one was there.

He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and quickly searched for Life around him, only feeling the occupants of the house.

He also saw the window as well, slightly ajar.

"What the hell...was someone there...?"

He looked out into the rain, but he couldn't see anyone.

The lights of his street were all off, the world was asleep...

"Ngh..."

Katsuki groaned when reaching to the side of the bed Kenji was, but when not feeling him, her eyes cracked open to see Kenji on his knees, looking out of the window.

Lifting her body off the bed, she groaned.

"What are you doing?"

"Kacchan...this sounds strange, but I felt like someone was watching me."

Katsuki looked out of the window.

"I can't see anyone. Can you feel anything?"

"No...I don't know...did you open the window?"

"No, it's freaking cold though." She shut the window, and placed her hands on his naked back. "Come on, lets go to bed. It's been a long day, your mind probably is playing tricks on you."

"...Maybe, I was having a weird dream..."

"That must be it then. Come on, lets go back to sleep."

"Yeah..."

Though Kenji wasn't so sure, he slid back into bed with Katsuki. His head laid on her breast as the thunderous rain pelted outside, each thunderous boom of lightning flashing across the sky caused Kenji to feel nervous.

Did he dream it?

Was it just because of his dream?

He wasn't certain.

But, what was certain was that he was being watched...by the Hero Killer.

* * *

A knock at the door.

It was loud, and quite booming.

For one Neito Monoma, he was currently staring at a picture of Kenji, and his win during the Sports Festival.

He somehow managed to get a picture of Kenji wearing his medal, and just stared intently at it as if he was going to figure something out from a picture.

But when he heard the knock at the door, he sighed, and went down the stairs of his own home. He looked around and couldn't see his parents. Shaking his head, he went towards the door, and opened it.

Standing there, was a beautiful young woman with white long hair, with some black laced in, her black eyes which seemed enchanting to Neito, and was wearing a beautiful white flowery dress.

Neito held a blush on his face from the sight of the young woman before him, finding her very beautiful.

"A-Ah...h-hello there..."

He was stuttering.

He was lost for words.

Because of her beauty, it was a natural reaction for a young man such as Neito to act like this.

The young girl giggled swiftly, making Neito's heart jump for joy.

"Yes, hello there. I'm selling cookies, would you like some of my cookies? Home made~"

Neito felt a hit to his heart from the soft voice that she used.

It was enchanting to his ears, he simply couldn't deny that for even a second.

"C-Cookies huh...w-well, I mean...cookies aren't really my thing but..."

The young woman placed her hands behind her back, showcasing her large chest, which made the young man blush even more.

"Pretty please? I need to make enough money for my family s-so we can a-afford r-rent...a-and if you can't t-then that would be okay...j-just one cookie w-would be enough..."

The young woman produced tears in her eyes, which made Neito feel terrible about what was happening.

He couldn't see a young girl like her in such a state. She was a mix of cute, and beauty at the same time, it was enchanting to say the least.

"S-Sorry! I-I mean, please come inside! W-We could talk cookies!"

The young woman brightened her eyes, and clapped her hands together.

"Y-Yes! Thank you very much! I have some good cookies! Choc chip and everything! What do you fancy~?"

"You..." He absent-mindedly spoke, but then his cheeks turned bright red. "I-I am so sorry! I didn't mean to say that! B-But, y-you are...s-sorry! I'm an idiot!"

The white haired beauty moved closer, and gently placed her hand on the side of his face.

"Don't worry about such things, you are adorable. There's nothing idiotic about you, don't worry your cute face now."

Neito felt his heart melting at the touch, and her sweet beautiful voice.

It was too much for his brain.

The cuteness overload was very real during all of this.

"T-Thank you...c-cookies...r-right?"

He changed the subject, so she didn't figure out what he was really thinking about right now in regards to the young woman before him.

"Yes that's right cookies. Can I, come inside?"

"Hehehe...s-sure..."

The young woman smiled, clapping her hands together, and then turned around, bent over which made Neito melt even more, picked up some boxes of cookies, and walked inside, Neito standing to the side to let her in.

Neito then shut the door, following the girl into the lounge.

But then…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"...Sorry."

Neito, had been caught, Irina was regretful, but she had to do it.

* * *

A day after visiting Shoto's Mother in the hospital, Kenji watched as Shoto and Katsuki were glaring at one another. Kenji himself also saw Momo sitting beside him, eating some popcorn, so he took some popcorn, and took a big bite.

Then he looked down at his medal.

Though he knew that most of the world didn't agree with him winning the tournament and were calling for a recount, he just didn't care. He wanted to continue being the winner. He won fair and square in his eyes, and nothing was going to take that away from Kenji.

He had overcome his past to a degree. While he still thought about it, the fact that he would be able to have good memories of his brother, and sister, that was the best. He didn't have to worry about his brother and sisters memories, he was going to make a memory for himself now with the people around him.

And he was going to become the best Hero he could.

He was all the more determined to do so now, in memory of Irina, and to find his brother Daisuke.

"Alright Icy Hot bitch, you aren't going to be staying here, are you? Because, that's...ugh, I dislike you intently! Seriously, don't even start with that crap! Say you try and come onto him, I'll have to become even more serious than ever, get me you foolish woman!?"

Katsuki tried to keep her voice low, but it didn't work in the end, and she looked as if she was going to pounce on Shoto at any second.

"Yes, I am going to be staying here, and I understand what you're saying, but I also have my own feelings to take into consideration as well, and that means that I have to become even stronger than ever before. Mikami-sensei said that she would be able to allow me to stay here provided that I would engage in fun with her son, which I intend to do in the future. And even though I might be an inconvenience, I shall be staying here, and at night, I have agreed to stay in Kenji-kun's bed, with nothing but my lingerie on."

Katsuki looked livid with that announcement.

"Since when was that decided you bitch!?"

"At the same time that I decided to live here with Kenji-kun, who is also my boyfriend."

That did it for Katsuki.

Hearing she was living here was one thing.

But, hearing Shoto call Kenji that was another thing entirely. It wasn't going to fly with her.

"Boyfriend!? Tch, you really are getting on my nerves Icy Hot bitch. Just because you're staying here, don't think you have the right to call him your boyfriend. I have the right, and Jugs there has the right." Momo looked on cautiously. "But you, I don't think so! You're terrible!"

"Why am I terrible exactly?"

Katsuki's hands tightened, and small explosions went off in her hands.

"Seriously!? If you have to ask that, then you don't understand what is wrong with you! Don't interfere with the feelings of myself, and Ken!"

The pair continued having their argument, Katsuki more than Shoto.

Momo took another bite of her popcorn, cocking her head to Kenji.

"Ken-chan, it seems like they're getting really rallied up, aren't they?"

Kenji smiled gently, fiddling with his medal.

"Yeah, seems so."

"Should we stop it?"

"If it goes too far, I don't see why not. But, I think that for now, we should let them work it out between them. Incidentally Momo-chan, have you talked with your parents lately? I'm sure that they miss you."

Momo put on a complex face.

"Maybe they do, but I can't face them right now. My Mom more than my Dad I mean."

Kenji placed a hand on Momo's back, and rubbed it gently.

"Well, you're welcome here for as long as you want Momo-chan."

"Thank you Ken-chan. I hope that I am not being an inconvenience."

"No, of course not, don't worry about it."

"Thanks Ken-chan. I'm going to do my best from now on. I didn't win the Sports Festival, but I'm going to become stronger. Incidentally, I have to ask you something, okay?"

Kenji cocked his head.

"Sure, what's that?"

"Y-Yes, I have a good idea on how to use my weapon, but in a straight hand to hand fighting scenario, I'm not the best. However, you've been studying for years on how to fight with your hands. Could you...I mean, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you teach me how to fight with my hands as well? Maybe even your Mother as well..."

Kenji was surprised that Momo asked something like that.

But, he was happy at the same time as well that she would say something like that as well.

"Y-Yeah, if that's what you want. I could give you some hand to hand lessons."

Momo smiled, and curled up towards him, hugging onto his body as the other two continued to argue with one another. Kenji had to admit that Katsuki was quite adamant about not having Shoto there, while Shoto herself seemed all the more determined to stay.

* * *

On a walk home, Ibara casually held her bags in her hand tightly. She didn't let them go. However, during the darkness of the night, she did find it weird that she was feeling nervous. She didn't have anything to feel nervous about really.

But, she felt something that was creeping in on her and she didn't like it at all.

But, as she walked, she came across a young white haired girl that was stood in the middle of the road, seemingly looking lost.

Being the kind soul that she was, she walked closer towards the young girl.

"Excuse me, are you okay?"

Ibara asked swiftly, the young woman turning towards her, and looked at her with sullen eyes, along with tears that were threatening to escape her eyes.

"T-That's...I'm so sorry, I don't know where I am...I was...s-someone t-tried to kidnap me a-and then I was d-dumped here...w-where is this place...w-where am I…? I'm so scared, please don't leave me alone..."

The girl continued tearing up, and it caused Ibara to feel so depressed for her, and wanted to protect her and help her, no matter what.

"Hey, it is okay, no one is going to leave you alone. You were kidnapped? Come on, lets go and get to the police, okay?"

"Y-Yes, thank you very much for helping me kind stranger."

Ibara placed a hand on her shoulder, and began leading her away.

But as she did, the young white haired girl pulled out a needle from her pocket, and jabbed it into Ibara's neck. Her eyes went wide as a strange liquid went into her system.

"W-What have you..."

Ibara lost the strength to continue, and her eyes fluttered, falling down to the ground. But, the white haired girl caught Ibara in her arms, and held her close to her body.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll take good care of you, along with Neito-kun as well."

She said as her eyes shone brightly with intense feelings, Neito stepping out of the shadows with a vacant expression that was on his face.

* * *

That night, Kenji in nothing but his underwear, looked on as Katsuki, dressed in nothing but panties, and a bra, and Shoto in the same attire, while Momo was dressed in a nightdress, saw the two strongest girls glaring at the other, Katsuki more than Shoto herself.

Kenji watched as Shoto went to get into the bed, but Katsuki pulled her away.

"Oi! This is my, and Ken's bed! Get out!"

Shoto refused to do so, and sat down on the bed.

"I have decided to stay in this bed with Kenji-kun who is my boyfriend as well."

Katsuki tightened her hand tightly, while Momo hugged onto Kenji's body, the young boy smiling gently at the sight, and wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her closer, making the young girl blush brightly.

"Ooh you little bitch, just because you wish to be with him, doesn't make it so!"

"Yes, I suppose you'd say that. But, I am staying here, with Kenji-kun."

Katsuki sighed loudly, and got close to Kenji, wrapping her arms around his neck, and sat on his lap.

"Ken, tell her to get out."

"Kacchan..."

"Ugh, I want to be with you Ken, get the bitch out."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, as Shoto got closer to Kenji's body, and hugged him from the other side, Momo's arms still being wrapped around him.

"Kenji-kun, I can stay here, yes? It would be fine if I stayed here, right?"

"A-Ah Shoto-san, that's..."

When Kenji went to answer, Katsuki scowled.

"Ken, don't allow this bitch to sucker you in! She's always like that!"

"I'm always wanting to be with Kenji-kun?" Katsuki glared, Shoto placing a finger to her chin. "I think that you might be right. Yes, I am quite like that. I do want to be with Kenji-kun."

Katsuki growled angrily, and then placed her lips onto Kenji's own lips. Kenji, caught in the kissing from Katsuki, saw Katsuki smirking right towards Shoto. Shoto narrowed her eyes, and moved closer to Kenji, yanking Kenji off of Katsuki, and brought her lips onto Kenji's own, surprising him, as the young Katsuki felt even more rage filling her being.

Momo looked on with a slight pout as Shoto broke her kiss with Kenji.

Then, Momo said blurringly "Sorry Ken-chan!" and kissed him on the lips as well, hugging onto his form, filling Katsuki with more than enough rage for her to explode the entire area.

"Fuck Jugs! Since when did you become bold?! And you Icy Hot bitch! I wont have this from you anymore! I'm going to seriously mess the fuck out of you up! You aren't going to be able to defeat me, get it!?"

Katsuki went to charge for Shoto, but Kenji grabbed her and pulled her close. She fell against his chest, and she looked up towards him. His eyes locked upon her on, and she felt calmer from the hug alone.

"Hey, we don't have to fight, lets all just get to bed. We've got school in the morning."

Katsuki growled, but knew that he was right, so pushed him back onto the bed, and got to his right. Momo got on the left, and Shoto got in between Momo and Kenji, laying her head on his stomach, as he was flat on his back.

"Fine, this is the arrangement for now!"

Katsuki growled at the pair, making them feel unsure of what they should say.

But, Momo and Shoto both curled up to Kenji and held onto the young boy tightly.

Though Kenji wasn't so sure about this. It seemed like everyone else was content, and if they were, then that was alright with him as well. He wouldn't mind being like this with the girls, he rather enjoyed the feeling of being wanted, desired. It had slipped him by for a long time now, and if he could be watched and touched, and held like this, it was better than being alone for so long.

* * *

The morning of the first day back at school, was quite the rainy one. Tokoyami walked alone towards school. He considered meeting up with others, but he wished to get there early that day.

However, what he hadn't counted on, was a familiar sight.

Without even realizing, he saw the girl from the Sports Festival, just walking in the rain, without an umbrella at all.

He quickly walked over towards her, seeing that her arms were outstretched, and her smile went towards the sky, while she ran her fingers through her wet hair.

"What are you doing in the rain?" Tokoyami stood beside Irina, shocking her, she was so captivated that she hadn't realized he was there, until she saw the umbrella covering her. "You'll catch a cold if you stand in the rain."

"Don't you love the rain?"

Irina suddenly asked Tokoyami who cocked his head.

"Erm..."

"It's the weather giving us sustenance, don't you think so? I love the rain, it feels like God is weeping tears for us to keep us going."

"Though I don't get what you're saying...that's quite a beautiful way to say it." Irina tilted her head, and Tokoyami looked nervous. "You're that girl from the Sports Festival. Not causing trouble, are you?"

Irina stuck out her tongue towards Tokoyami while winking which he thought was pretty cute.

"Not currently. Though I might have to do so soon. I don't really want to, but sometimes you have to do these things." Her eyes went towards Tokoyami, and her fingers went for his face. He didn't resist, oddly trusting her, and her fingers went across his reddening cheek. "So, my chuunibyou boy, what are you doing this morning?"

"School. You?"

"Work."

She replied, her eyes scanning the area.

"Don't you...go to school? You clearly have a strong Quirk, and you look about my age so I thought..."

"I'm not allowed to go to school." She revealed sadly. "I wanted to go to U.A once, but I don't have a chance to do that now."

"Why not?"

Irina looked on with a saddened face.

"Because my...boss wouldn't like it if I tried."

"Boss...who is that?"

Irina giggled lightly, and leaned closer. Tokoyami's breath hitched as her lips dangled near his ear.

"If I told you." She whispered slowly. "I'd have to kill you." Tokoyami's eyes widened, but she lightly stroked his cheek, causing his face to burn red. "But don't worry, I wouldn't harm you."

"A-And why is that?"

Irina ran a hand through her wet hair, which captivated Tokoyami more than he thought it would.

"Because you're cute Tokoyami-kun, my chuunibyou boy. You know, I am surprised to see you. Genuinely, I didn't know you would be out this early. It has only just turned seven."

"I wanted to get an early start."

He replied calmly, Irina however winked towards him once more, and pulled away, going back into the rain.

"I see, early riser and all, that's cute Tokoyami-kun. Wouldn't want to keep you. Have a good day at school~"

Irina turned to walk away, but Tokoyami called out.

"Wait a second, you'll really catch a cold if you go out in this rain. I have an extra umbrella." He pulled one out, and gave it to the baffled Irina. "There, return that to me next time we see one another."

Irina gained a sly smile, and edged closer to Tokoyami, brushing cheeks with him, his face turned completely red.

"Ooh I see, so we're going to see one another again, are we? You're an ambitious boy."

She lightly teased, making him blush lightly at her sensual and teasing tones.

"...No doubt, I am sure we will."

Irina giggled sweetly, and lightly kissed his cheek, Tokoyami was caught by surprise by the softness of her lips, and she ran out into the rain, putting up the umbrella.

"Thanks for the umbrella Tokoyami-kun, next time I'll give you some help as a reward for being a good boy!"

Irina ran away from Tokoyami, leaving said boy unable to comprehend what had happened, yet he wished he had gotten her name.

" _She's definitely a really weird girl. But...she looked lonely, and sad...I wonder why she can't attend school...I wonder what her story is._ "

Tokoyami couldn't help but think about Irina, and what she truly was, and if she was in danger.

When Irina was far enough away, she placed a hand to her heart, and looked down at the ground.

" _Sorry Master, but I can't capture him...I already did it once...I don't want to put him through that again._ "

She thought sadly, and walked off into the rain with Tokoyami's umbrella, making her smile at the sight.

* * *

Later on, going towards eight in the morning, Kenji, Katsuki, Shoto, and Momo walked under some umbrellas towards the school, the rain didn't seem like it was going to let off anytime soon.

"Tch, now even the rain is pissing me off."

"How can you get mad at the weather?"

Momo posed the question, Katsuki angrily looking towards her.

"Because I am that's why! Seriously, Icy Hot, can't you burn the rain away or freeze it so it doesn't bother us!?"

Shoto gave Katsuki a curious look from the side glance, while Momo and Kenji stuck to the back of the conversation so they don't anger Katsuki.

"I could, but that would be a hard task, and seems to be useless as well currently. Why don't you explode the rain if it is bothering you that much?"

Katsuki shook her head with annoyance.

"Tch, and you think you can seriously date Ken with an attitude like that. Not even going to freeze or burn the rain? That's why you'll never become as good of a girlfriend as I am." Shoto didn't quite understand that, as Katsuki turned to Kenji. "Ken, control the weather."

Kenji gave Katsuki a curious look.

"I can't control the weather Kacchan."

Katsuki gave Kenji a disappointed look.

"You controlled the earth during the Sports Festival. Control the weather."

Kenji chuckled, and he was sure that Katsuki knew he couldn't, but she probably just didn't want to have to deal with the rain so she would ask anyway.

"The weather isn't alive, the earth is a living thing, so I can manipulate to a degree. Rain is just water, and while water is a substance meant to keep you alive, it isn't actually alive. So, I can't control the water. The best I could do is kill the rain as it flows down towards us."

"Good, do that then."

Kenji looked at her, tilting his head in curiosity.

"You seriously want me to do that?"

"Yes, kill the rain."

Momo shook her head as she was trying to understand a few things.

"Either way, back to school. That break didn't seem to last all that long. It went by quickly."

"That's because we spent the majority of the day putting your crap into a new room. That's why."

Momo gained a sheepish smile with what Katsuki said, Kenji however chuckled.

"Yeah, after the Sports Festival is finished, I'm ready to get back into the normal flow of things. Though, I tried to talk to Iida-san yesterday, but he didn't answer the phone, and only sent me a message saying that he was fine. I don't think that he's fine though."

"I heard about his brother. How is his condition anyway Ken-chan?"

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, his treatment is going rather well so far. It seems that his legs are improving, but he's going to have a hard time moving around, and as a Hero...we currently aren't sure. Even with my Mom, and some of the best surgeons out there, this Hero Killer did a number on him. I can understand why Iida-san is angry about that. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid and try and get revenge."

"Revenge...huh."

Shoto murmured, Kenji inclined his head.

"That's how I see it going down, I think that he probably would try something. The Hero Killer is out there, I don't know who that person is, but he's a very scary combatant if he can take down this many people with his Quirk. People that were trained to be Hero's, defeated by this single person. It's almost as bad as Grim Reaper."

"His Quirk, I heard that it had something to do with paralyzing or something like that."

Katsuki entered the conversation, Kenji nodding his head in agreement.

"I heard that too. That's what the reports say from the survivors, but how he does it, no one is certain. God, I hope I don't come across him, I've already got a nightmare Father out there, don't need a Hero Killer after me."

Katsuki adopted a smirk on her lips.

"If he did appear, we'd blow him away with a Death Explosion."

"Ooh, that sounds cool Kacchan, we could do that~"

Katsuki snickered, while Momo and Shoto adopted small smiles.

"Even then, about Iida-kun, I wonder how he is going to face this now? His brother might be on the road to recovery, but he's not going to be the same as you said Ken-chan. For me, if something happened to someone I found to be very important. I believe it would distraught and want some revenge."

Momo put her thoughts across, and Kenji couldn't agree more, showing a slightly worried expression on his face.

"That's why I am worried about Iida-san. The way that he looked when I saw him. It was the same look I have seen before on many peoples eyes. The will to avenge his brother. Iida-san is someone that looked up to his elder brother as a Hero, and now that he can't be a Hero anymore, that's going to be depressing and turn Iida-san's anger into pure rage for him."

Shoto folded her arms over her bust.

"Kenji-kun, is there anything that we can do to quell is rage?"

"Honestly, all we could do is speak to him right now. Other than that, he might not want to see sense. He might even pretend to be okay. But, I just knew from those eyes he gave, he had ideas on who he was going to be going after, this Hero Killer. I'd say that we found the Hero Killer first, and take them down to protect Iida-san. But, I don't know where they could be, and we don't know their exact Quirk. I don't like how he was able to take down many Pro's as well. He is a very strong opponent, this Hero Killer."

"Heh, I'm sure that if we worked together Ken, we'd be able to take down any Hero Killer out there. Together, even the Pro's couldn't finish us off, they wouldn't be able to win."

Kenji smiled gently, and kissed her cheek, making Katsuki blush lightly.

"I think that you might be onto something Kacchan. Heck all four of us together might be able to take that person. Though I'm not suggesting going after him. It just takes one wrong move, and then it is all over."

"Yes, it is as you said Ken-chan, we can't act carelessly. But, you are right about Iida-san, I sense that he might do something. Maybe we could talk to a Sensei about it? Aizawa-sensei, perhaps? Or Mikami-sensei perhaps? I think either of them could speak to him about it."

"That might be for the best Momo-chan. If we can't speak him out of it, this revenge he might take, then maybe a Sensei could do it. I mean, it isn't like we have any clue on if he is going to do anything. But, I just have a feeling he might. I just don't want Iida-san to go through more pain than he has to."

Momo, Shoto and Katsuki could understand what Kenji was saying, and continued walking on with him.

* * *

Making it into class, Kenji saw Iida so he walked over with a smile.

"Good morning Iida-san, how are you feeling?"

Iida turned towards Kenji, and though it was clear as day that he was smiling, it was obvious that he was keeping a lot back.

"Y-Yes, good morning Class President! I am very well thank you!"

Kenji knew he was lying.

He could feel it with his Life Quirk.

"Iida-san, you know, it is okay to not be okay. I learned that recently as well. I always kept things to myself...faking a smile, is easier than facing the reality of the situation, but in the end, facing reality is better in the long term, even if it doesn't seem like that at first. Trust me, I know. Everyone pretty much saw me at my lowest, it was broadcast to the entire world, so talking about it can help."

Iida's eyes cast downwards slightly.

"Really, I'm fine. My brother, he very much might be able to walk thanks to the efforts of your Mother, and yourself along with her team. I am really happy…"

"You don't feel happy."

Kenji pointed out, but Iida gently shook his head.

"Honestly, I am okay Class President."

"I see...well, if you ever want to talk, I'm always free."

"Thank you, C...Mikami-kun."

Kenji bowed his head, and walked to his seat.

Kenji sat down quietly, and took out a pen and paper. While he was thinking about Iida, and his situation, he was sure that Izuku would be there for him as well. He was more friends with Iida than Kenji was, though Kenji did feel more concern for him.

But, for the moment, he decided to focus on something else that he needed to think about at that moment in time.

Slowly, he began making notes on something as Katsuki looked on with a weird expression. She didn't know what he was doing. In fact, most didn't know what he was doing, but he was in the zone so they decided not to disturb him as he continued writing down.

Izuku walked in a few moments later, and went to talk to Kenji, but saw that he was in deep thought. Because of that, Izuku knew that he would probably be hard to speak with since he was in the zone, so he sat down and waited for Kenji to finish.

Though, as he walked by Kenji, he saw that Kenji was designing something. It looked like a costume. Izuku wondered what kind of costume that he was designing.

However, Mina walked closer and leaned on Kenji's shoulder.

"Kenji-kun, what are you doing?"

Kenji looked up towards Mina and saw her smiling happy face, which in turn made him smile as well.

"Ooh, I'm just overlooking a few things on my Hero's costume, and changing things around."

"Hmmm? Why is that?"

Being genuinely curious, she decided to ask it right out.

Kenji smiled softly, and continued.

"I'm going to add a few things that would benefit my Death Quirk. Before, it was just to benefit my Life Quirk, but now that I'm beginning to use my Death again, there's a few things that I want changed around. So it doesn't harm me as much as it usually does. There's certain materials that can be added that would take some of the backlash of my Death Quirk. It's the same material that Grim Reaper's scythe is made out of. Might not like my Father, but he does have a knack for accessories that help his Quirk."

"Ooh! I get ya!" Mina punched her own hand gently. "That's pretty smart of ya Kenji-kun~"

Kenji stroked the back of his head gently.

"Y-Yes, I thought that it was good as well~"

"I heard that we would be getting people, like Hero's, who would want to intern us or something like that."

"Really?"

Mina nodded happily.

"Yup! I don't know who I'm going to yet, but it would be cool to shadow a strong Hero! How about you Kenji-kun? Is there anyone that you want to be your own shadowing during this time?"

"Erm, I don't know. Probably my Mom but I could see other Hero's being interesting, if they would take me that is. Maybe Mt Lady-san if she wants me. She's expressed interest in us joining up together. Then there's...well, suffice to say, there's a number of Hero's I'd want to shadow. Though, I'm sure most wouldn't want me to shadow them, so I'll have limited options I'm sure. But, I'm sure there will be a few that would want me to shadow them."

"Yeah! Hey, maybe we'll end up in the same placement~"

Katsuki's eyebrows twitched around angrily, while Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, w-we could work together, it would be fun Mina-san!"

"Me too Kenji-kun!" Toru chimed in. "Aaah, if we worked together, then we'd become even closer. Just imagine if we worked together, it would be very rewarding, and then we could have a very, rewarding experience~ Though I'd love to shadow your Mom, she'd be amazing~"

Toru grinned from ear to ear though Kenji couldn't see due to the fact that she was invisible.

"Yeah, we could end up together, that could be fun too Hagakure-san~"

Toru giggled away happily while Katsuki rolled her eyes.

"Also Kenji-kun, we're all like celebrities now! I heard people talking on the radio and it was amazing! People even noticed me~"

"They called you that invisible stripper though."

Kirishima spoke up, Toru gave a small whine.

"B-But, I was a good stripper and all..."

"You really shouldn't be proud of that though."

Katsuki murmured softly, making Toru whine even more.

Kenji chuckled happily, and while he smiled, and was glad that everyone else were becoming more famous, he had already seen the news about Kenji himself, and how he 'bribed' people so they would forfeit the fight, or he somehow rigged it so he would win. It was clearly lies, but that's how the media wanted to portray him, and if that was the case, then he wasn't going to be stopped by it, and wear his medal with pride, knowing he had earned it through sheer force of will and hard work and determination.

* * *

Soon, Hikari arrived in the class, and the males all smiled as did some of the females. She walked to the front of the class, and placed her stuff on the table. She took a minute to compose herself, before turning back to the class, and grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm here everyone! Good morning!"

She announced as happy as she could be at that moment in time, since she truly was quite happy.

[Good morning Sensei!]

They announced happily, as Aizawa stepped through the door.

"That's amazing, you all knew I was..." His tired eyes went towards Hikari who looked back with bafflement. "W-Why are you here?"

He actually stuttered.

It was rare to see him actually stutter like that.

Hikari however allowed her smile turn brighter by the second.

"Because I'm the Sensei, that's why~ Why are you here~? It seems that you're not in bandages anymore, but I'm here so there's no need to worry about the class~"

Hikari giggled, but Aizawa's eyes narrowed.

"Because I'm their Sensei. I'm here now, so you can leave."

Hikari tightened her expression upon Aizawa.

"But, I don't want to leave."

"I'm here so you have to leave. Go and find a plant to pot."

Hikari took offence to that, and walked closer, the class on the edge of their seats to see what was going to happen.

"Ooh right, I understand. That's not very nice Aizawa-chan."

"And you being here trying to take my class is?"

"I am not trying to take your class, I am teaching my class~"

Aizawa's eyes and her own eyes locked onto one another's and most thought they saw sparks going off between the two of them, which was very frightening.

"I understand. However, I would have to ask you to leave now, Mikami."

"But, I don't wanna leave Aizawa-chan~ We could always just settle it with a fight like normal~"

[LIKE NORMAL!?]

Most of the class yelled out, Kenji grimacing as he saw his Mother's eyes flaring with her willingness to face off against Aizawa.

"Hmmm, a fight is it? I wouldn't mind that. I'm recovered, and once I win, you can leave. Don't think because you're the Number Three Hero that you'll be able to defeat me in combat again."

Kenji mouthed 'again' and wondered how many times his Mother had won, and how many times Aizawa had won their 'fights' even he didn't have the answer, though he wished that he did have some kind of answer for this.

"And if I win, then I'll take the class, and you can be my assistant or something Aizawa-chan. I think that's for the best."

"Lets just settle this then."

Aizawa walked out with his cloth being at the ready.

Hikari smiled to the class, and muttered "We'll be right back." and disappeared out of the door.

The others in the class looked on with disbelief. They couldn't believe that their Sensei's were going to fight one another. But, they were, it wasn't a mistake. This was going to be their fight, and they wouldn't hold back either.

But, who was going to win, that was going to be quite the thing.

"A-Are they really going to fight?"

Kaminari called out, Tsuyu cocking her head.

"They said 'like normal' so they must do this a lot perhaps ribbit?"

"Ooh yeah! Sensei's fight! That would be an amazing fight!"

Kirishima called out happily, while Katsuki tightened her hand.

"To fight over such things, that woman truly is weird, and so is red eyes as well."

Shoto however adopted a soft look for Kenji who looked bewildered.

* * *

Five minutes later, the class watched as the door opened, revealing Hikari, slightly battle damaged, and Aizawa, who was tied up with vines, and being carried in by plant monsters. His eyes were covered with a piece of Hikari's shirt so he couldn't use his Quirk, and he looked to be more battle damaged than Hikari was.

"So, Aizawa-chan decided to be my assistant for today everyone~"

Everyone looked on towards Aizawa and knew that he was outclassed by Hikari, and lost to her. As he had way more battle damage than she did. Even if she had healed herself and him, he was sweating profusely, while she had a slight sweat going on, showing the different levels of exhaustion that they both had.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Aizawa cried out, but because his mouth was stuffed with a vine, he couldn't speak very well.

Hikari glanced over towards him, then raised her head in a moment of fun.

"Aizawa-chan seems happy, doesn't he?" The class sweat dropped as Aizawa struggled, but he couldn't get out of the vines that were wrapped around his body tightly. "Anyway class, today we'll be going over some fun things! But first, the tournament. Well done to all of you~ You all did amazing during the tournament, fighting off many enemies, and becoming stronger." Her eyes went towards Izuku, Kenji and Shoto. "Some, accepting new paths to their power." Her eyes went to Katsuki and some others. "And some also growing in different and unique ways. Though you all didn't win, and my baby boy who I love very much did!" Kenji sweat dropped. "It didn't matter in the end. You all showed how strong you were, and in some way, you all progressed during the tournament. So I'm very happy for all of you!"

Aizawa rolled his eyes, while struggling with the vines.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmmm! Mmmmmmmm!"

Hikari went towards Aizawa, and took off the vine gagging him.

"Yes?"

Aizawa coughed despite being still blindfolded, and sighed deeply.

"Such cutesy things coming from you to them. They did amazing but they still made mistakes, and you aren't touching upon that."

"I was about to do that."

"Tch, I doubt it, you're too kind."

Aizawa dismissed, but Hikari wasn't having any of it.

"Do you want to wait outside? Because it is getting cold."

Aizawa gasped as Hikari looked on with a strong will. Though he couldn't see her, he was worried about what was going to happen.

"...No, I don't want to wait outside. Can I have my eyes back now?"

Hikari moistened her lips with her tongue, which made the males all begin to faun over her.

"Well, if I do, you'd have your Quirk pointed at me, and erase my Quirk, so I don't know..."

"Ooh come on! Let me see already!"

Hikari rolled her eyes, and snapped her fingers. The vines dropped from Aizawa, and they took off the blindfold as well so he could see. He looked right at Hikari who looked back right into his eyes, unwavering.

"Alright class, Aizawa-chan wishes to nit pick things that will naturally grow anyway because he's a meanie bo beanie. I wouldn't do that, but he would because he is mean."

Aizawa shook his head, as she did the peace sign towards him. That seemed to irritate him more than anything else.

"An-Anyway, as she said. Midoriya, you breaking your body to that degree. I've said it before, but to state it again would be pointless, but you know what I am thinking about as well." Izuku held his head down. "You Mikami-"

"You better not pick on my child Aizawa-chan, or I'll tie you right back up, or give you to Emi-chan~ Yeah, that last one will do. Hehehehe, that's how it is going to go down~"

Aizawa gave Hikari a dry expression though internally he was shuddering at the prospect of what she was thinking about, while Hikari herself furrowed her eyebrows.

"Mikami, during the fights, holding back your other side. It seems you're beginning to use it. However, the way you use it is harmful to your body as well, you need to find a way to balance out your Quirk so it doesn't harm you."

"Yes...you're right Sensei."

Aizawa nodded, while Hikari looked on.

"Alright, now with that out of the way, it is time to begin the class once more." Hikari smiled out, Aizawa sighed deeply. "Now, we're going to be talking about Hero Names baby!"

[Hero Names?!]

"That's right~ It is because during the Sports Festival, many of you were drafted to become like you know-"

"This has a lot to do with the Pro-Hero draft picks, and because you are only first years any offers can be taken back before they graduate."

"I was about to say that Aizawa-chan!"

Hikari complained, but Aizawa didn't care, and pulled out some results. The draft results. At the top, was Shoto, and Katsuki. Kenji expected that. Even though Kenji won the tournament, not many people would want to recruit him into their agency. Then again, he didn't think anyone would want to have him in their group either.

However, upon looking at the board, he was surprised to see that he had actually acquired a few of them.

"Damn, even though neither won, they both got the tops huh."

Kirishima stated, Kaminari nodding.

"I know, totally unfair. Ones silent, and the other is crazy."

"You shut up Pikachu!"

Katsuki tightened her hand which made Kaminari cry out, Shoto didn't seem like she cared all that much.

"Yeah, seems like Todoroki-chan had the most offers."

Jiro pointed out, Momo clapping her hands for her.

"Yes, that's fantastic Todoroki-san."

"I didn't get it because of myself, most likely it is to due with my Father."

She said with a disheartened expression on her face, Kenji looking at the bottom of the list, and saw Izuku had no one. Kenji had at least a few, which was immensely shocking to him, but Izuku didn't have any, and neither did most of the class honestly. Though, Hikari smiled towards all of them.

She cast a gaze towards Izuku, and saw that he was disheartened.

"I think everyone has potential, so don't worry Midoriya-kun and anyone else, you can intern under me if there's no one else, I'll show you the finer things about being a Pro Hero~ Though I can only accept a few, considering many different things. But, don't worry, there's agencies for many different people here. No one isn't going to be left behind, you'll all have different internships to go to."

Izuku's eyes began tearing up, clapping his hands together as his face scrunched up together.

"M-Mikami-senseeeeeeei~! Y-You're too kind!"

Hikari waves her hand casually towards the young crying boy.

"Ooh don't worry about it sweetie. But, this is also important for the Hero names as well. As what you choose to go by here, might be what you go by for the rest of your life. So don't pick anything weird like Eraserhead~"

Aizawa's eyes turned towards her with annoyance.

"What kind of name is Vitality anyway? Sounds terrible."

"Better than Eraserhead." She quipped back, annoying the raven haired man beside her. "Anyway, I've had someone come and help out deciding some names and judging to see if they were good enough~ You all know her as-"

"Just introduce her, and stop making it seem amazing."

Hikari develops a tick by her forehead, and was tempted to lightly tap Aizawa on the head. But, she restrained herself for the most part, and didn't say anything.

"Alright then, Midnight-chan, please come inside."

Hikari stepped back as Aizawa went to the corner, and got into a sleeping bag, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

The door opened, and stepping through was Midnight herself. Her hands in her hair, and her body shaking from side to side, people like Mineta were floored. Especially as she stood beside Hikari. It was a two for one sale for Mineta.

However, for some of the more calmer students, they just looked baffled.

Though as soon as she caught the eye of Kenji, her face brightened up. Her cheeks turned slightly red, and her thoughts turned more wild by the second.

" _Eep! He's just sat there, in his cute school uniform! Hehehe, just what could I do to that boy when we're alone? Hmmm, he's being a little...naughty, maybe I should punish him for it~?_ " She thought to herself gleefully, hatching a small plan within her head. "Naughty student!"

She said quickly, pointing at Kenji.

Kenji looked stunned, and leaned back in his chair, not quite sure what he was supposed to do in this kind of situation.

"W-What did I do?"

"You know what you did. You see me after class."

Kenji looked baffled, while Mineta cried "Lucky." knowing something that Kenji didn't.

Midnight smacked her lips together, and continued.

"As Hikari-chan was saying, these name will stick with you, will shape who you are in the future. Now, we have to decide what would be for the best, and I shall help you as well. Have these little whiteboards, and pens, and begin thinking of names for you lovely lot!"

Midnight took out some whiteboards, and pens, and began handing them out to the others. While she did, her eyes went to Kenji who looked on with a slightly worried expression on his face. But, she looked thrilled by many things that were going to happen.

As Kenji got his whiteboard, and passed one back to Momo, he got into a thinking position about what his Hero name would be.

He had many ideas.

Though one came to his mind over and over again and he knew that it would be a perfect name for someone like him.

It was chosen by someone he cared about after all.

Though he could see people like Izuku struggling. He was sure that Katsuki was going to have an entertaining name. He also saw that Iida was struggling as well with the Hero name. He thought that maybe he would take his brothers name. He remembered that his brother had said that Iida should inherit that name. But, he wasn't sure if he was actually going to do something like that.

So, he quickly wrote a name down for himself. He thought that it was perfect for him.

Katsuki turned back around and leaned towards Kenji.

"Ken, I just saw something outside I think you'd like."

"Hmmm? What's that?"

Kenji turned his eyes to the window, and looked intently out of the window.

Katsuki quickly grabs his board, and erases the name, and puts something else, and then flips it over before Kenji could see what she had done.

"Kacchan, I can't see anything out there."

He groaned, sitting back on his seat.

"Oh, guess it moved."

She nonchalantly disclosed, as Midnight raised her hand and slapped it down onto the table.

"Now, who would like to go first then?"

"Ken, you go first."

"Kacchan, that's…"

When Kenji went to protest, Midnight clapped her hands together.

"Lets start with Kenji-kun! Come up here you young boy!"

Kenji grimaced, but did as was asked, and stood up, walking slowly to the front of the room. Then, placing the board in front of him, he showed the class, and just smiled weakly. He didn't say anything at first, as the class looked on with bizarre expressions.

But, then it became slightly clear as Kenji saw Katsuki stifling her laughter.

"S-So, you just admit to being one now then?"

Kirishima spoke, confusing Kenji.

"What are you talking about? I've always been like that."

Kirishima snickered as did some of the others. Jiro couldn't hide her snickers either, and had to ask.

"Ooh Mikami-kun, you really didn't have to tell us something that we knew."

"I-I don't get it. Is it not a good name…?"

Jiro looked baffled by that as did some of the others.

"K-Ken-kun, I know it happens a lot, but you really want to be known as a stripper?"

"Stripper?" Kenji echoed Izuku. "What are you talking about?"

"L-Look at the board..."

Kenji blinked, and did as Izuku said.

Written on the board was 'The Stripping Hero, Harem Boy.', his eyes shooting for Katsuki who by this point was laughing her head off.

"Kacchan! That's not funny!"

"Hahaha, I thought that it was funny~"

Kenji developed a puppy dog look on his face, melting some of the hearts of the girls in the class. Even Shoto wasn't immune to such a look, and it took everything that she had to not go and hug the young boy there and then.

"I think it is a great name!" Midnight said something dazzlingly scary to Kenji's ears. "Yes, it shows who you are, and your uniqueness. A stripper, and a harem gather."

"I-I'm not a s-stripper, t-that's those mean people that strip me, a-and I don't g-gather harems..."

Hikari leaned closer to the saddened looking Kenji, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry sweetie, you can be a stripper if you want to be. I mean, Toru-chan is one as well, so that's alright~"

Toru did a peace sign, though because she couldn't be seen, no one noticed what she did.

"N-No! My name is Samsara Hero Nephilim! Or Samsara Hero Loki! One of those two, haven't decided fully yet! T-That's what it is! I'm not a stripper! Or a harem gatherer!"

Kenji announced to Tsuyu's enjoyment as that was the name that she had said would be good for him, and sat back down, but not before muttering "My butt, off limits for a month." towards Katsuki who flew into a panicked rage.

"Y-You can't do that Ken! Don't even try it!"

"Well, you should of thought about that before you played a prank on me."

Katsuki's breathing went slow, and harsh, shallow even.

"Co-Come on, what I did was a joke, what you're doing is plain unfair!" Katsuki yelled out, making the class look on with curious expressions. "Seriously, denying me your ass like that!? You know that I like groping you after a hard day! Why would you do that Ken!?"

Kenji looked at the class, who either blushed, or looked away with embarrassment.

"O-Okay Kacchan, sorry, didn't know it meant so much to you..."

Katsuki huffed, nodding her head.

"Damn straight."

Katsuki smirked out, as Aoyama went to the front, and with a dazzling expression in his face, held his one up.

"Hold your breath everyone! My one is 'The Shining Hero, I can not stop twinkling'! You can't deny my sparkle!"

" _My one for you is 'Faux Frenchman' you freaky weirdo._ "

Katsuki thought to herself, while holding a sly smile on her face, Kenji seeing the sparkles going off around the whiteboard he held up and wondered if others also saw that or he was just losing his marbles.

"Kacchan, can you see sparkles coming off him?"

"I see the craziness rolling off him anyway."

She answered to Kenji's unsureness.

Midnight grabbed the board, and began erasing some of it.

"If you cut out the not, and shorten it to can't along with taking out the I, then 'Can't stop twinkling.' Yes, that's a good name!"

[ _Really, that's so weird…she really likes that one? It's weird._ ]

The entire class thought while Mina rushed to the front, and slams her board down in front of her.

"Okay! Let me go next! My name is 'Alien Queen!'"

" _She got the alien part right. Better if it was 'Lubing Alien'._ "

Katsuki thought as Kenji glanced at her, wondering what she was thinking.

Midnight however looked on with a frown on her face.

"That's one of those creatures with acidic blood, right? No you can't have that one."

"Dang it..."

She whined, and walked away from the front, and sat down, the class all thinking [ _She didn't like that one!? Since the first two were so weird, I feel like I have to come up with something clever now!_ ] as Kenji hummed to himself, he actually liked that name for Mina.

Then, Tsuyu put her hand up.

"Ribbit, I'd like to go next." Tsuyu got out of her seat, and went to the front of the class, as she glanced at Kenji who smiled happily. "I've had this name picked out since middle school. 'The Rainy Season Hero, Froppy!'"

"That's a great name! A great example of a name that everyone would love~"

The class looked on for a few moments.

But then they erupted with thunderous claps.

[FROPPY! FROPPY! FROPPY!]

Katsuki on the other hand folded her arms.

" _Her name was better when it was 'Frog Bitch'._ "

Kenji smiled for Tsuyu, and she sat back down, as Kirishima stepped up to the front of the class.

"I'm choosing my name after my idol Crimson Riot by going by 'Sturdy Hero, Red Riot'."

Katsuki watched on, and shook her head.

" _Heh, I always thought he'd go with 'Hardening Boy' or 'Keeps Getting Harder'._ "

Katsuki snickered to herself, Midnight placing a finger to her chin in thought.

"Red Riot, that's interesting. You're paying homage to the chivalrous Hero Crimson Riot, yes? I see, I see. You have a lot of things to live up too."

As Midnight was speaking about it, Izuku is reminded of his childhood where he would choose names after All Might with his Mother. But, now that he was there, he didn't think that he would be able to use a name like that.

"Hehe, my name is 'Hearing Hero, Earphone Jack'!"

" _How about 'Lobes'...yeah, I need to think of a better nickname for her..._ "

Katsuki thought with annoyance that she couldn't think of anything for her. Midnight however enjoyed it enough which made her smile happily.

Shoji went to the front, and showed his Hero name, using one of his appendages to form a mouth and speak.

"'The Tentacle Hero, Tentacole' is the name I've gotten."

"' _Tentacle Monster' suits him much better._ "

Katsuki thought as Midnight smiled happily, and gave her approval of the name as well.

Shoji nodded, and sat down, and then Sero went up towards the front with his own whiteboard.

"Mines 'The Tape Hero, Cellophane!'"

" _Tape Hero...heh, 'Bondage Hero' more like._ "

Katsuki thought while Midnight seemed happy enough with the name.

Ojiro went towards the front of the class next.

"My Hero name is 'Martial Arts Hero, Tailman'."

" _That's crap, change it to 'Girth', or...damn that tail is thick..._ "

Katsuki thought, and Midnight once more approved of the name.

After Ojiro, Sato went to the front and showed his own.

"My one is 'Sweets Hero, Sugarman'."

" _Should change it to 'Captain Diabetes'._ "

Katsuki thought as Midnight clicked her fingers happily, and approved of the name, so Mina rushes to the front and puts up her thumb.

"Mines 'Pinky'! I love it myself!"

"Yeah, you use that colour to your advantage girl!"

Midnight praised, while Katsuki rolled her eyes, wanting it to be what she thought about before. Then, it was Kaminari's turn, who went to the front happily, and stood there, looking all cool, and collected.

"Charge and Lightning Bolt equals, 'Stun Gun Hero, Chargebolt!'"

" _Charge and Lightning Bolt equals, 'Shit version of Pikachu'._ "

Katsuki's thoughts weren't heard by the others, but she was having a good time in naming people in her head.

"Makes me all tingly!"

Midnight expressed joyfully, waving her body side to side, Kenji looking on curiously.

Toru became excited, and rushed to the front happily.

"Mines 'The Stealth Hero, Invisible Girl!'"

"' _Afterlife', or 'Ghoul Girl'. 'Ghost' works very well with her too._ "

Katsuki smirked to herself.

"That really suits you!"

Momo went towards the front next after Toru, and smiled softly.

"I hope I can live up to the name. 'Everything Hero, Creati!' That's what I thought would be best."

" _Tch, should just be 'Everything Hero, Jugs'._ "

She snickered, Kenji hearing Katsuki snicker, tilted his head curiously.

"What are you laughing at Kacchan?"

"I'll tell you later."

He cocked his head, but accepted it.

Tokoyami then went to the front, and put on a mysterious expression on his face.

"'Jet Black Hero, Tsukuyomi'."

He merely says that, and Midnight looked on with intrigue, Katsuki on the other hand shook her head.

"' _Chicken of Darkness' works well as well, or 'Emo'._ "

She thought to herself, as Tokoyami sat back down onto his seat, Mineta then went to the front, but because of his size, they could only see the whiteboard with the name on.

"Hehe, mines 'The Freshly Picked Hero, Grape Juice'!"

" _Why not change it to 'Perverted Hero, Sticky Balls'?_ "

Katsuki smirked to herself at her own thoughts, but Midnight seemed to really like it, and gave it the seal of approval as well.

After him, Katsuki walks to the front with a smirk on her face. Showing her whiteboard, Kenji just slapped himself in the head.

"'Queen Explosion Murder.'"

"That sounds too violent to me."

Katsuki's eye twitched angrily.

"Hey! No it isn't violent at all!"

"Why don't you just take off the Murder part Kacchan? The rest seems cool to me."

Kenji suggested, but Katsuki wasn't thrilled.

"I need the Murder part Ken!"

"But, would you want to be saved by someone with 'Murder' in the title?"

"I'd be fine with that."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, while Katsuki sat down with frustration.

Ochaco, after Katsuki angrily went back to her seat, she went to the front, and rubbed the back of her head.

"All I could think of was 'Uravity' for my Hero name."

" _Why not 'Minion' or 'Pink Cheeks'? Those sound better to me._ "

Katsuki snickered, but then remembered she had to choose a name for herself, so she continued writing some down.

"Ooh, that's got style girl!"

Ochaco smiles happily, and goes back to her seat.

While the names were going on, his eyes glanced towards Shoto's and saw that she was just going by her name.

"Shoto-san, you've not got a name for yourself?"

"No, I can't think of anything for myself. I'll probably just end up using my name."

She spoke disheartened, but Kenji placed a finger to his chin and thought about what would be good for Shoto.

"Hmmmm, how about, 'Icy Hot Hero, Chili'? I know Kacchan calls you Icy Hot bitch, but take off the bitch, and I think Icy Hot rolls off the tongue, along with Chili, don't you think?"

"Chili?"

"Yes, it can be chili as in being cold, your ice, or the hot spicy food chili, your fire. I just thought that it was a good name for you. I thought that it could be a good play on the word 'chili' don't you think? Maybe you don't like it then you don't have to take it..."

"Chili sounds good, I quite like it...hmmm..." Shoto wrote it down and then went to the front. "Kenji-kun thought of this for me, and I might change it in the future but for now it is, 'Icy Hot Hero, Chili'. I like it, I got it, from my boyfriend."

[Boyfriend!? But isn't he dating Bakugo!?]

Most of the class, barring the girls who knew about it, yelled out.

Shoto went to nod, but Katsuki growled.

"Bitch got it in her head that she would be able to do such things!"

"But he is my boyfriend as well."

"Grrrr! Seriously! Queen Explosion Murder is about to kill Icy Hot Chili!"

Shoto stood there calmly, while Katsuki looked on with explosions going off in her hands. But Shoto calmly walked towards her own seat, and sat down, Katsuki shaking her head with anger for the young woman.

Then it was Iida, and Izuku left, not counting Katsuki. While Izuku was having trouble, but thought it would be the best name. Iida was going to write the name of his brother. But he didn't in the end, he didn't think he could so he went up to the front and just wrote his name.

"You're only going with your name?"

"Yes, that's right."

Iida spoke with a saddened heart, Kenji lowering his eyebrows at the voice. Iida then sat down, Hikari looking towards Iida, and felt a pang of rage filling his heart. She understood even more than Kenji could.

"Okay, Midoriya-kun, you're next."

Izuku, with nervousness, he stood up, and walked to the front. Upon seeing the name, which was 'Deku', most were surprised. But people like Kenji and Ochaco understood why he chose to go by that name.

"Although I used to detest the nickname, Uraraka-san and Ken-kun taught me it could have a different meaning and now the name 'Deku' is going to be the Hero name of myself. That has to be it, Deku is my codename."

"Yeah boy! That's a good name!"

Hikari cheered, making Izuku blush a little bit.

Katsuki then went towards the front, pushing past Izuku, and showed her revised version of her moniker.

"'Lady Explosion Murder'."

"That's no better than the last one."

Katsuki growled out angrily, storming off towards Kenji and sat on his lap, and rested her head on his shoulder. Kenji casually wraps an arm around her body and pulls her closer, holding her tightly, and wouldn't let her go either.

"Ooh Kacchan, think about taking the Murder off. The Queen Explosion, or Queen of Explosions would be cool. Or Explosion Queen, that could be cool."

"Explosion Queen...yeah, that wouldn't be so bad, maybe I'll have that."

Katsuki murmured, while clinging to his body. Kenji smiled happily, and continued to hold onto her body.

"Now with that out of the way, lets get back to the topic beforehand. The students who received offers will choose from among their nominations that I have in my hand here, all the others will use a different list with about forty agencies. Even if you didn't get offers, don't feel discouraged, you still have a good chance of going to a good agency, and you might learn more than the people that got the offers. Each agency has different things to offer, and specialize in different things."

"Maybe the students that didn't get any offers, choose an agency that best suits your aspirations. If it is rescuing, straight up hand to hand fighting, and so on and so forth. Going here will help you achieve a better understanding and knowledge of what you want."

Hikari smiled happily.

"That's a good idea Midnight-chan. Well, with everything done for the moment, you are all dismissed!"

Hikari announced cheerfully.

* * *

After being given the lists, Kenji overlooked them.

Surprisingly, he saw a few offers from different people. Though it wasn't to the insane level of Shoto's or Katsuki's, he actually got some, so he was surprised. He saw Katsuki overlooking many different agencies, and wondered if she would go to a high ranking Hero, and who would have chosen her.

"Momo-chan, you got a good number of requests, more than I did~"

Momo looked at her lists, and then smiled towards Kenji.

"Yes, I got a fair few people. I don't know who I'm going to be going to yet. Though I did get one off your...erm, Mikami-sensei. I have thought about going to her, she'd be able to teach me a few things about fighting and other things."

"Yeah, my Mom would be great for you Momo-chan, definitely."

"Yes, I think so as well. She would be good for me, I'd learn many things from her. I might go with your Mother Ken-chan. You'd be fine with that, right?"

"Of course, it would be great~"

Momo giggled, and ran her hand through her hair gently, looking at some of the other internships, though she had already decided on who she was going to have, but for Kenji, he wasn't sure about who he would want yet.

For he himself, he got one from Mt Lady, one from someone called Uwabami, he believed that was a Hero that did a lot of photo shoots and commercials. The Rabbit Hero Mirko also requested him as well. What he saw was quite a few female Pro Hero's requests, which was surprising enough.

"H-Heeeeey...K-Ken-kun..."

Izuku whimpered, Kenji looking up towards him.

"Something wrong?"

"N-No...b-but, you got over 80 offers, are you surprised?"

Kenji couldn't even hide his surprise.

"I'll say, I didn't think I'd get one...w-well, maybe the world is changing views on me little by little."

"Ye-Yeah, that's good. Have you decided anyone yet?"

Kenji hummed, and placed a finger by his chin.

"Eeh, not yet. I'm thinking about Mt Lady-san maybe, she has expressed offers for me in the past before this, so maybe her. I got one from Best Jeanist which is cool, I wouldn't mind him either. But, I don't know yet. How about you?"

"Ehehe, I don't know who to go for. There's many and I don't know who I'm going to go for..."

Izuku then went onto a small binge of incoherent sentences, though Kenji got the gist of what was being said.

"Hmmmm, one that would held you with your Quirk would be good. Or someone who specializes in hand to hand fighting would be good. Hey, maybe ask All Might about it? I once heard that he had a Sensei as well."

"H-He did!? Do you know who!?"

Kenji cocked his head to the side, and thought about it.

"Erm...Gran...something. I don't really remember the name...Gran Torino maybe...? But I heard my Mom and him speak about it, and he seemed like he really respected the dude, whoever it is. If he knows about...things to do with your Quirk, then maybe he could help you out?"

Izuku placed his hands together, clapping happily.

"Y-Yeah! If I could then maybe I could begin to harness my Quirk...that would be good. Thanks Ken-kun!" Kenji waved his hand casually. "Also, I saw you were working on your costume before."

"Y-Yeah, now that I've begun using my Death Quirk, I've decided to incorporate something's that would help me wield my Death Quirk a little better along with my Life Quirk. Call it version two of my costume or something."

"Yeah, that sounds good. You should check out Hatsume-san, she'd be able to help you."

"Hatsume-san...s-she's the girl that you were in the Cavalry Battle with, right?"

Izuku nodded.

"She's very intelligent, I'm sure she'd be able to help you. Heck, you'd get along quite well considering you're both...eeh, eccentric."

"Hmmm, I'll check her out then~ Thanks Deku-kun!"

Izuku smiled, and then sat back down, while Kenji continued looking over the papers that he had with him.

But, what he saw on the list surprised him the most.

"Endeavour..."

He placed a hand over his mouth, but Shoto heard what he said.

"What about my Father?"

Kenji looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"E-Erm..."

Kenji didn't really want to say.

He didn't know if he could say it in the end. He didn't want to make Shoto feel any uncomfortable feelings. While he knew what went down with her Mother in the hospital, he didn't want to become anymore involved with Endeavour unless he had too.

But, Shoto came over towards him, and looked over his shoulder at the paper. Her eyes scanned down it, and found it.

"My Father wants you to internship at his agency?"

"D-Didn't he want you?"

That's what he thought with the way that she was looking.

But, he was surprised with what she said.

"It's the opposite, he has extended an invitation for me to go there. I just saw for myself. I can't help but feel suspicious that he'd want you as well..."

"Actually, it makes sense." Hikari spoke up, having overheard the conversation. "You see, as the tournament was going on, Endeavour-chan went through a few changes. I wouldn't say he is the kindest man of the year by any means of a stretch. But, some home truths came to light, and he's going through some changes."

"But, why would he want me Mom? So he could just say some terrible names to me?"

"Well, I believe that he understands that you are strong, and have amazing potential. Perhaps he wishes to see you and mold you so you don't become a Villain. He might even want you to become happy with Shoto-chan here."

"I doubt that, he only wants us to procreate stronger Quirk's."

Shoto said with narrowed eyes, but Hikari petted the young girls head.

"Don't worry about such things now. I know that there were tensions going on during that time, but now that it is over, it seems that he is willing to look past his negative feelings for the future. Despite what he's done, I can say that Endeavour-chan genuinely does want to make the world a better place. How he does that, I can't say it if is good or not, that's up to you. Kenji, why don't you give Endeavour-chan a ring, and see why he wants to take you? Maybe if you go to him, you could learn different things."

"I don't have his number."

Hikari giggled, and moved closer to Kenji, casually took his phone while pulling out her own phone, and unlocked it, which surprised him since he put a passcode on it, then she put Endeavour's number in his phone, handing it back to Kenji.

"There you go."

"B-But Mom, that's..."

Hikari continued showing a small smile on her face.

"People can change Kenji. I know he's been terrible to you personally, but I know you know that people can have second chances."

"...I'll think about ringing him, but I don't think I'm ready to be so close to him yet...if he wishes to change, then I am happy for him, I hope he does change. For me personally, I don't know if I could internship under him, but I hope that Shoto-san does so she can get close to her Father again."

Hikari smiled happily.

"That's my boy~ Even if you can't yet, you could even train under him, after the internships. He can be a good man Kenji."

"Yeah, I know Mom, I'll try my best. Also Mom...about Iida-san. I'm worried about him. Recently, well today really, and yesterday, I saw his eyes, and his rage that's building up inside of him. I feel as if he's going to do something stupid and get himself hurt, or worse."

Hikari folded her arms, glanced towards Iida and then back towards Kenji.

"Yes, you're right. I'll have a talk with him. Midnight-chan is also waiting for you, punishment for being a bad boy. Ooh, also if you see Shinso-san, could you tell him to expect a visit from me?"

"Shinso-san? Sure, but why?"

"Hehe, I just want to speak to him about something is all. I saw potential within the young boy, so I'm thinking about a few things. Now go along towards Midnight-chan, she's a keeper Kenji~"

Kenji whined, but Hikari smiled, so he went to go and face Midnight, who wrapped an arm around his body and pulled him out of the classroom.

* * *

Then, Hikari saw Iida leaving, so she walked over towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Iida-kun, can I speak to you for a minute?"

"M-Mikami-sensei...y-yes of course! It would be an honour!"

Hikari smiled, and pulled him out of the classroom, and towards a different place all together. Then, she placed her hand on the top of his head, surprising the young man.

"Hey, Iida-kun, the feelings inside of your heart, you don't have to keep them to yourself."

"..."

Iida didn't know what to say, but Hikari showed her beautiful smile.

"As I said, people around you want to help you, don't push others away. Also, don't put yourself into danger. I understand why you're feeling angry. But if you go down this path, then you'll end up alone or dead, cut off from the world, and it is truly terrible. My husband, the one you all call Grim Reaper, he's cut off from the world. Please don't become cut off from the world either."

"M-Mikami-sensei...t-these feelings a-are bubbling inside of me...I can't simply let them go...I hate the Hero Killer, for what he's done."

"Yes, he's not a good person in the way he carries on his movements. But, you can't do this alone, remember about the Pro Hero's? They were alone and they were killed or hurt. Besides, your brother wouldn't want you to do anything like this. Trust me Iida-kun. You can rely on others, and you can always talk to me. If you need someone to speak to, I'm here for you as well."

"Mikami-sensei...d-did Mikami-kun send you to help me?"

Hikari adopted a soft smile, petting the young man's head.

"He didn't need too, but he's concerned, and so is Midoriya-kun, your friends that care about you. Don't forget that Iida-kun. Whatever you decide to do. I don't want you to go down this path, I don't want anyone to go down a dark path if I can help it."

"Thank you for the concern Mikami-sensei, but I'm okay, truly."

Iida brushed past Hikari, and walked off away from her.

Hikari felt worried for that young man, and wondered how she was going to approach this situation.

* * *

Kenji yawned as Katsuki looked on towards him, Momo and Shoto giving him bemused looks.

"Aah, can't wait to get home."

"I know, it's hard picking what Hero you want to go to."

Momo brought up, Katsuki smirked.

"I think I got a good one anyway."

"I think I might go to my Father...but I don't know just yet."

Kenji was happy for her, if that was the case.

As they were walking home from the long day at school, and choosing Hero agencies and other things as well, they all just wanted to get home and relax.

As they walked home together, they were walking past a park, when they all heard "Help!", a scream coming from inside of the park. Since it was a relatively isolated area, no one else was around, and the others stiffened.

"Someone's calling for help...lets go!"

Following Kenji, Shoto, Katsuki, and Momo all chased down the voice.

They ran deep into the large park, and by the swingset, they saw that it was Itsuka Kendo, the girl from Class 1B, who was being attacked by a hooded girl, Irina, though Kenji didn't know that.

"Kenji-kun!"

"Right!"

Kenji and Shoto put their Death and fire sides out, and shot off their powers at the same time. The flames and death mixed together, and became death flames, the hood turning their eyes upwards, a fox mask being on their face so their face wasn't seen, and jumped away from the area, but Katsuki was launched by Kenji throwing her with his other hand, throwing her so hard that she was shot like a bullet, and got close to Irina immediately.

"Try this bitch!"

The girl set off an explosion right at the chest area of the girl, but Irina managed to avoid the explosion by using her ethereal wires, shooting them downwards, and retracted her body away from the area, landing on the ground, Katsuki getting to the ground and charged for her.

"Kacchan! Be careful!"

Kenji yelled, as Katsuki got close. Katsuki raised her right arm for a right hook for the hood, but the hood avoided it by sidestepping, and then her ethereal wires wrapped around Katsuki, binding her body, and was thrown at Kenji, who caught the girl in his arms.

"Who is this girl…?"

Shoto wandered aloud, and stepped on the ground, sending a wave of ice for the girl. But the girl jumped upwards, and flung her wires towards Shoto.

As soon as she got them on Shoto's arm, they sunk into her skin, surprising Shoto, the girl twisted Shoto's arm, and from that, Shoto's eyes widened, and fire came out of her arm, going for the ice, and melted it, leaving Irina safe from the ice as she returned to the ground and stood there without a care in the world.

"W-What the hell? She just controlled my Quirk..."

"Controlled your Quirk?"

Momo wondered, summoning a staff with her Quirk, as the others listened.

"I don't know how, but as soon as those wires went into my skin, I had no control over my arm for a few seconds, and my Quirk...she forced my fire to come out, and melt the ice. I don't know how she did that...how could she use my Quirk? A Quirk that can forcibly activate others Quirk's? She's dangerous if she can do that..."

Kenji didn't like the sound of that.

Yet, the way that the wires were used, they seemed so familiar to Kenji, yet he couldn't remember what and when he had seen them before.

Kenji put Katsuki down and went towards Itsuka, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you're okay, we're here."

Itsuka breathed out hard, and then latched onto Kenji, who held her close.

Shoto, Katsuki and Momo moved closer as the wire girl rotated her shoulder.

"Oi! Fox bitch! What did you just do then!?"

Irina raised her head, looking at all of them, her eyes going towards Kenji, and grimaced.

"Seems like I didn't account for you all to come here. Oh well, I have to leave now."

"Ooh no you don't!"

Katsuki saw the girl take a step backwards, so she propelled herself forward with her explosions, as Shoto used her ice to glide towards the girl. Kenji turned to Momo, and handed Itsuka to her.

"Momo-chan, you look after Kendo-san, okay?"

"Yes, I understand. Go and stop fox girl."

"Right."

Momo took Itsuka, and Kenji rushed forward with the others.

Katsuki got to her first, and went to punch her with an explosion, but the girl skipped to the side, and then kicks Katsuki's hand, forcing it to the side.

"Icy Hot! Move it!"

Katsuki warned seeing where this was going.

Irina's wires went into Katsuki's arm, and forcibly activated Katsuki's Quirk, setting off an explosion as Shoto appeared.

"Damn!"

Shoto stopped herself, and formed an ice barrier, as Kenji got close to Katsuki, and ran his death through the wires, disintegrating them off Katsuki's arm, and then sent a wave of Death right for Irina.

"Cute trick~"

Irina however giggled, and jumped out of the way, avoiding the wave, only for Shoto to send a flaming blast at her.

"Do you think my fire is cute woman?"

Shoto demanded with her annoyance turned on high.

"Very~"

The girl grimaced, and swung her wires out, which attached to Shoto's arm, her ice side, and forced ice to come out, which negated the flames all together.

"Damn it!"

"Yes, your duel sides are good for countering one another, thanks for that."

Irina said while swaying her fingers, and forced her to send ice towards Kenji, but the boy leaped over it.

Kenji made it to Shoto, but Shoto raised her arm, and set it aflame, burning the wires off her body.

"Those wires, they seem to be able to enter a human body, for Quirk's like ours, we can get them off our body, and wont have any lasting effects. But this Quirk, she's controlling us...can she fully control us? Is it a limited degree? And to control a Quirk...she's very dangerous, and powerful and she seems to know how to dodge attacks at least. We have to be careful."

"You're right, we do have to be careful. But I think she's the same one that controlled Tokoyami-san during the tournament. The wires are the same, and her feeling...I can barely feel anything from her, it is like she isn't there at all. So, she could control our bodies fully...there must be a condition or she would have taken control over one of us by now. It can't be as easy as how Shinso-san activates his Quirk..."

Kenji explained as best as he could, Irina tilting her head, but she didn't say anything at all.

"Hmph, this bitch has a Quirk that control other people huh. It's like that purple haired bastard, yet his is more direct, and this can be avoided. She might be able to do more than what she's let on. One on one, this would be tough and if we're caught, near impossible to defeat her, but since it is three on one, we should be able to take her. But lets not underestimate her, I feel as if she's more powerful than she's letting on."

Katsuki murmured to Kenji and Shoto who got into battle position.

"You're right Kacchan, lets have one another's backs."

Katsuki and Shoto nodded, and advanced on the woman, but she placed her hand outwards.

"No."

"N-No?"

Shoto murmured, Irina nodding her head.

"Yes, no. I wont be facing you three together, lets just say that you and I had a stalemate."

"You're not getting away!"

Katsuki growled as she went out to move towards Irina, but Irina took out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, creating a large amount of smoke.

"I've got this!"

Kenji threw his hand outwards, and sent out a soft wave of death, which killed off the smoke around the area, causing it to disappear, but as it did, the woman wasn't there at all.

She had disappeared so quickly.

"D-Damn, she's fast! Ken! Search for her!"

"Y-Yeah, I've got it. Life Search!"

Kenji placed his hand on the ground and sent out a pulse of Life…

But, as he did, he didn't feel anything.

He couldn't feel anything that could have been around.

"She's not here… I can't explain it, but I can't even pick up a small bit of her aura around here at all. She's either gone, or she's hiding herself somehow, and we don't know where she is, we shouldn't try and find her as she might ambush us. We know she can activate our Quirk's, what if she can turn them on us and stop our natural immunity's, and hurt, potentially kill us with our Quirk's...what a foe she is...why does she feel so familiar to me..."

Kenji grimaced.

He didn't understand how she could have moved so quickly.

The fact that she did, meant only a few things.

"She couldn't of left the area so quickly. But I agree with you Kenji-kun, we should leave and contact some Hero's."

Shoto folded her arms with annoyance, as Momo walked over with Itsuka.

"Whatever Quirk she had, she was very powerful. We should go, Kendo-san here is pretty shaken up."

Kenji looked towards Itsuka and adopted a soft smile.

"Don't worry you're safe now."

Itsuka inhaled and exhaled.

"Thank you, all of you."

Kenji chuckled softly, and looked at the others.

"We should go." His eyes went towards Katsuki as the others began to leave, seeing that she was just stood there, looking around. "Come on Kacchan, lets go. There's nothing we could do. We don't know if she could take over us. I'd say we'd search for her, but that aspect of her Quirk. If she ambushes us, then we could suffer the consequences."

Katsuki tightened her hand.

"Damn bitch...you're right Ken, lets go. This isn't over bitch."

Though she was annoyed, Katsuki followed with the others leaving.

Standing on top of the building, Irina, wearing the fox mask, took it off, and looked on towards the ground, as Neito, Ibara, and a some shadows were behind her, all standing vacantly, like their life wasn't in their hands anymore.

"Seems like you've become stronger, Kenji. I am pleased. Master shall be pleased as well...which I'm afraid of."

Her eyes watched as they left the area, and she was all the more determined to do what she needed to do, even if she didn't want to do it.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, after the Sports Festival arc is done, we're going to the Hero Killer arc! Yes, Kenji's gonna play a role there, but so is Irina as well. Before that though, at the beginning of this chapter, the Hero Killer showed that he's been watching Kenji! But, what does he want from Kenji? We'll find out in this arc! Shoto, and Katsuki are fighting now that they live under the same roof, along with Momo, that's going to be fun~ Kenji's concerned for Iida, and so are the others, even Hikari is. It seems that Hikari and Aizawa have a little of a rivalry going on between them, though Hikari is stronger than Aizawa so he can't yet beat her. Kenji even got some offers from some Hero's! Seems like what he did during the Sports Festival, even though he didn't please the crowd, he managed to impress some Hero's, even Endeavour seems to be impressed. Though what are his real motives now? Maybe he's beginning to turn over a new leaf, we'll see eventually~**

 **Irina, has also come more into the story now, showing how she can fight against others, taking on three powerful Quirk users like Kenji, Shoto, and Katsuki and seem as if she's dancing! She's quite strong! But, she's taken control over Neito, and Ibara, and some other students, and yes, some might be Class 1A students. This arc is going to be quite the fun arc to do, I wont spoil it, but we'll be going through quite a bit here! Plus it is the Stain arc as well, and we know that he's been doing deals with Reaper and has expressed an interest in Kenji, so it is going to be fun going from here!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	24. Choose your Hero!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yup, it is a good arc, it is one of my fav's. Yeah, it does bring up some good questions about the society of the My Hero Academia story.**

 **BloodTyrant16; Yeah, I'll consider it~**

 **hellspam; Hehe, that's Katsuki for you~ That would be a pretty good idea. We did yeah, his choice might be surprising, but makes sense considering what's happened until now. Irina is truly making a move now yeah. We'll be seeing more of her in the future. Himiko's about to truly become involved with the plot, I wont spoil it, but she's about to have some big moments in the coming arcs.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He surely is yeah, why he wants Kenji it is going to be explained in the future. She surely is yeah. She's not taking them prisoner per say, she's got a different idea for them. She is yeah, she wont take any crap from anyone. He does yeah, Hikari just took the position of main teacher. He surely is gonna have his hands full huh.**

 **KarmaChaos5; She doesn't like it either, that's why she keeps apologizing for it, we'll understand more of her situation soon. Hehe, Katsuki's joke was pretty funny huh~? Maybe it will, we'll have to wait and see~ I did yeah, and what makes you think anyone was replaced?**

 **Ragna; Yeah, they'd be good. I suppose it is kinda like that huh~? Yeah that sounds like a cool idea, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, that sounds cool! Blair's pretty awesome.**

 **Guest 2; She's gonna go towards Hikari yeah. That would be pretty funny~**

 **Bobby Jenkins; Ooh I see, that sounds pretty cool. Yeah, that could be an arc down the road, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Vizard Masky; Yeah, she probably would be pissed at people treating her little brother like that. Yeah, maybe she could do something like that, it would be pretty cool huh~? I'm glad! Yeah, the people are slowly beginning to see that he isn't so bad, at least some of the Hero's anyway. It surely will yeah, and Kenji's gonna have a conversation with him about it. His internship isn't much about helping control his Quirk, it's gonna be more about everyday Hero life, and how to handle situations he isn't really comfortable with. And thanks very much!**

 **xhope14x; Yeah, the next arc is gonna be quite fun to go into. It was her yeah. She was genuinely flirting with him.**

 **blazingpheonix123; No worries~ Thanks very much! Yeah, those two are quite explosive huh~? I thought it would be pretty cool. Hehe, she was bored, so she decided to entertain herself~ She does yeah~ Yeah, he surely will know more about it in the future huh~? Irina surely has yeah, it's going to be rather an interesting experience. What he wants with Kenji...it's going to be something more to do with Kenji, Reaper is a factor, but it's something to do with Kenji as well. And thanks very much!**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, I do like the games, so it would be cool to do such a thing. That would be pretty cool~ That sounds good to me! Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 4; I know, I'm excited to see him there!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! He surely is yeah~ She is yeah, she's gonna be close to her brother, just not that close like Serafall is with Sona. Hehe, he surely is yeah~ I know, he'd get doubly scared huh~? Hikari and Aizawa, they seem to have a little rivalry going on due to a number of things~ Yeah, I think it is safe to say that. No, he wouldn't use the joke name Katsuki gave him. Cool, glad you would like that one~ Hehe, yeah maybe~ He did yeah, he got some good offers from some Hero's. Yeah, it would be cool~ Yeah, maybe she will~ Yeah, it sets up the arc huh~? Yeah, I liked it. We surely are huh, I've got a few theories about it, so I hope I'm right. Yeah maybe it could do~**

 **Guest 5; That sounds good to me~ Aah, that would be a cool ability to have, could bond with the Pokemon even more. Yeah, I don't see why not, and yeah, you're right about that, he could be and they wouldn't be as strong as the ones from other regions. That could be pretty cool~ Yeah, Ralts could be a shiny. Yeah, that would be pretty cool to me~ No worries, I understood them. Yeah, that sounds good to me~ That could be cool, with Jigglypuff.**

 **AlphaOmega; He's got plans for Kenji, and it was hinted at back during an early arc in the story. They do yeah, seems like they both want to be the main teacher. He probably would want that yeah~ He might try and seek forgiveness yeah. Irina's going to be going through a lot during this arc, and the arc's to come. I wont spoil it, but she's gonna be going through a lot.**

 **Neonlight01; She's doing it because she doesn't have a choice. He surely is yeah, we'll explore more why in future chapters. It's definitely going to be a rather wild ride. Yup, they surely are huh~? It's going to be a rather wild ride for them. She likes Shoto is happy with Kenji.**

 **Anonymous; Thanks, glad that you liked it~ They have yeah~ I'm glad you do~ She surely would yeah~ It seems so yeah~ That would be funny to see. He surely is yeah, they'd be quite the cute couple huh~? Yeah, she could help him with that if she wanted. She's gonna be doing a few things during this arc, and some will be with Tokoyami.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Choose your Hero!**

Within his house, after school that day, Shinso thought that it would have been a normal afternoon. He didn't have anything pressing that he would need to do. He was thinking about what studies he was going to do, and also, what kind of training he would be able to do.

After seeing the people in the tournament, he was sure that he wanted to get in on that as well, he wanted to become stronger. But, he didn't know how he was going to be able to do that with his body and Quirk as well.

However, his day was going to change when he heard a knock at his door.

Being curious, he stood up, and walked towards the door. His hand went for the door knob, and opened it, to reveal Hikari Mikami stood there, with a large smile on her face, something that made him fly through several shades of red.

"M-Mikami-sensei! W-Why are you here? Though Mikami did say that you might be visiting..."

Shinso was surprised to say the least.

He didn't understand why she would go to his house. What could she want with him?

However, Hikari took out a form, and handed it to Shinso.

"Here, please return this soon~"

Hikari giggled out, Shinso looked down at the paper, and saw that it was a form to do with shadowing Pro Hero's. More specifically, it was a form for him to shadow Hikari. He couldn't believe that she would even give something like this to him.

"T-This must be a mistake, yes?"

That's what Shinso thought.

But Hikari made it clear.

"Hmmm? Oh, no mistake, I'd like you to shadow me~ That is, if you want to shadow me Shinso-chan~"

Shinso clutched the paper slightly harder than before. But it wrinkled within his fingers, while he was thinking about what had happened.

Hikari could see that there was still confusion within his eyes, she was being quite calm though right now and just showed a relaxed face.

"But, you could have pretty much anyone from U.A, why would you choose to have someone like me?"

Shinso didn't understand.

He couldn't wrap his head around someone like Hikari, the Third Ranked Hero, wanting to have him, and teach him things.

But Hikari told him straight away what she thought.

"Well, someone like you is someone I see good potential from Shinso-chan. I saw you during the Sports Festival, using some hand to hand. I was the one who taught my son, you know? And I wouldn't mind teaching you some more as well. I have heard that Aizawa-chan wants to also teach you a few things as well~ You see, I can understand a few things about you, my son also had a hard life, and I want to make sure that you don't either. Besides, you're going to waste within the General Studies department, I think that with the right training, you could be just as good, if not even better than some people within the Hero's Course. So, what do you say?"

Shinso looked at the form.

He just couldn't believe that she would say something like this.

Something that he would want.

To be able to have something like this...it was amazing.

It almost seemed like it would be something that he would be able to do…

"Y-Yes, if you would like me...t-then of course Mikami-sensei. I shall be there within two days!"

Hikari adopted a larger smile than before.

"Hehe, that's good~ Because it isn't going to be an easy ride. You're going to be shown the ropes by me, and shown how to fight as well, you know? Training, building your body up, and other things. My son had taught you some good stuff, now it is time to make you stronger, and being able to use your Quirk even better than ever then Aizawa-chan is going to show you a few things as well."

"Mikami-sensei...I am very grateful. Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

Hikari waved her hand, petting his head.

His cheeks turned a little red from the head pat.

"Oh no worries dear~ If you aren't given a chance, then how can you grow as a person? That's how I think. Like you and my son. You both gave one another a chance at friendship, and you're both better off as a result. And as I said, you're going to waste where you currently are. Allow me to give you some assistance in fighting, and teaching you how to handle your Quirk. It doesn't even need to be able controlling people, it can be about misdirecting people. While they're thinking about not speaking, they'll be distracted, and you can take them out, you know?"

"Y-Yes, I understand. Mikami-sensei...do you think it is possible for me to become a Hero as well?"

Hikari gained a large smile, and she nodded her head.

"Of course I do sweetie. I think that anyone can if they are willing to put in the hard work. It doesn't matter the Quirk, it can be useful in different ways. Even if you aren't a Hero that does direct damage, you can work as team mates with others, and fight with them. That's what I think would be good. Well, I'll see you soon Shinso-chan~ Be ready to have a good fight with me~"

Shinso merely nodded, as she waved, and turned around.

She walked away, while Shinso looked on, and thought about what he would be doing. Going with Hikari, learning from the Third Ranked Pro Hero, who was the Mother of his friend. It seemed like a wish of his had come true, and he had to thank Hikari for that.

* * *

"It's alright, you're going to be alright Kendo-san."

Kenji gave a comforting sound, while walking her into his home. Because of what happened, Itsuka was brought towards Kenji's house. They had already alerted the police, and the Hero's to what had happened with Itsuka, and how she was almost kidnapped, and they were going to be at Kenji's house soon to talk about what happened, until then they would have to wait for him.

Shoto, Katsuki, and Momo were all with Kenji as they walked together into the house. Shoto was calm, Katsuki looked annoyed, and Momo was worried about what was going on.

"Attacking in broad daylight though, they weren't exactly unsure of their abilities it seems."

Momo muttered out, as Kenji sat down with Itsuka close by.

Shoto folded her arms.

"She certainly had a way to play others off against one another." Her eyes went towards Itsuka who seemed to be a little shaken. "But, do you know why she was after you? What did she say to you before she tried to take you away?"

Itsuka, with her hands shaking, fiddled with her fingers.

"W-Well, she was speaking about how she would want me to go with her. She didn't really say what she wanted with me. She just said that she would be taking me and she was sorry about it. I tried using my Quirk against her, but her weird wires went into my skin and she was able to flick my hands away like they were nothing."

"It's exactly like she did to me. Controlling my arm, and setting off my explosions!" Katsuki breathed out, folding her arms. "That little bitch, she truly does annoy me to be able to do something like that! Grr! If I had seen her again, then I would have exploded her body! She surely doesn't think she would be able to get through me, right!?"

Kenji placed a hand on Katsuki's head, and gave a pet on her head.

"Don't worry Kacchan, I wouldn't worry about it for now. She couldn't take us all on. One on one seems to be better for her. Then again, she did manage to fight off us like we were newbies. So she is dangerous."

"Tch, she was quite the bitch in the fight huh. Using her Quirk to force ours to come out...though I have to admit, one on one, it would be quite hard to fight her. But she's got to have some weaknesses to her..."

Kenji also thought the same thing.

"Yeah, she'll have weaknesses. I'm sure the Pro's will be able to get her though."

As he was saying that, he couldn't help but think about the wires, and why they seemed so familiar.

It was like a distant memory and he wasn't remembering right away.

However, Itsuka interrupted Kenji's thought patterns.

"I'm just glad you guys got there when you did. If you didn't, I don't know what could have happened." Her eyes went towards Kenji who smiled towards her. "Thank you for coming to help me out."

"W-Well, I wouldn't worry about it, Kendo-san. We were just doing what we could do for you."

Itsuka's cheeks turned slightly red at the kind touch to his voice.

"Y-Yes, thank you regardless. It's just, it was freaky. I thought that I was going to be taken. I was supposed to be going home, and then all of this happened. Weird, I don't get what she would want from me. I don't have anything."

"Can't you think of anything that would be an asset to this girl? Your Quirk? Wealth? Any items you might have that she would want? Jewels?"

Shoto questioned, but Itsuka gently shook her head.

"No, there's nothing like that. I'm not rich, my Quirk is pretty basic, I believe. There's people with stronger Quirk's out there, and they would be people that she would go for if she's looking for people with powerful Quirk's. She didn't take any money from me either. It was me...but, what could I be to her? It doesn't make sense."

Kenji placed a finger to his chin in thought.

"You're right, it doesn't make sense. Why would she target you..."

"Ken, leave it for the Hero's to figure out, don't become involved."

Katsuki advised, Kenji stuck out his tongue towards her.

"Well, I'm just curious is all. I don't plan in involving myself with someone who can control my body...but, now thinking about it, maybe it was the same person that controlled Tokoyami-san during the tournament..."

Momo furrowed her eyebrows.

"Now that you're saying that, it makes sense. She had a Quirk that could control limbs, so it isn't a stretch that she could control a living being completely. And the wires, did they look familiar to you Ken-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that it was her! B-But, if that's the case, she was after me during that time, and now she's after Kendo-san? It doesn't make sense to me. Why would she change her target all of a sudden?" His eyes went back to Itsuka, who seemed a little worried. "Sorry, I've been a little rude. Do you want something to eat? Drink maybe?"

"...Well, a drink of water would be nice."

Itsuka said after a few moments of not saying anything at all.

Kenji hopped to his feet, and bowed his neck to her.

"Then I'll go and get you a drink~"

Kenji sang out, and walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

After the Hero's had come and left, with taking Itsuka home, having briefly discussed what had happened, Kenji went towards his bathroom. His bathroom was the standard size for a normal person like he was.

With nothing on his body, he casually sank into the water, and felt the water all over his body. A small towel was on his head, soaking the water through his hair. This felt good for someone like him, he was happy about being able to have a bath like this after the day that he had.

He also thought about the wire girl, and what she could have wanted from Itsuka, and if she truly was the same person that had controlled Tokoyami. And if that was the case, what did she want? What was she after?

He knew he shouldn't really get involved. But there was a nagging feeling that he had to get involved. It felt personal, and he didn't know why that was. All he could do was if he was being attacked again, he would have to get some information from the young girl.

However, he wasn't going to be alone for long.

While sitting within the tub and his eyes closed, the door opened.

"Kacchan, is that you? Have you come to join me for a bath?"

He wondered aloud, he couldn't be bothered to sense who it was, nor could he be bothered opening his eyes. He took a towel nearby and wrapped it around his hips, so his member wasn't exposed, yet the person hadn't answered.

He then felt a shift in the water, and something came into the water.

The water then turned half warm, and half cold as well.

"Kacchan, are you using your explosion Quirk to heat up the water or something?"

He didn't receive an answer.

He found that odd, considering that Katsuki would have been on his lap by now.

But, she wasn't at all.

"Kacchan, are you..."

Kenji's eyes shifted open, and saw before his eyes, were Shoto's large breasts, naked as the day she was born, she didn't even have a towel on her form either. He could see how silky her skin was, how erect her nipples were, the pinkness of the areola, and her lower body as well was fully exposed along with how innocent she looked as well was mind blowing for a young man like Kenji.

Kenji's body was twitching with half fear, and half happiness as well, and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in situations like this.

"Shoto-chan!" He cried, shutting his eyes. "I-I am so sorry! Please forgive me for seeing you naked like that! I didn't mean to do something like that! B-But, why are you in the bath with me right now!?"

Shoto looked on calmly, placing a hand on his chest. He blushed at the sensitive touch, and knew she was naked. He had seen her body.

"Do not worry, I came into the bathroom, fully intending to seduce you."

"Pft!" He did a spit take, his eyes staying closed to protect her modesty. "Y-You can't say that outright!"

Shoto tilted her head with some confusion.

"Why? You are currently my boyfriend, I do not mind being seen by your eyes. Seeing my naked body is fine, Kenji-kun. Do you want to see my body right now? Please open your eyes, and take a look at my body. I'd like to see your erection. It seems to be peaking through the towel you are currently wearing."

Shoto's eyes went towards the lower areas of the bath to see that Kenji did indeed have an erection. It was obvious why because he had seen such a good sight within his eyes, and now he couldn't get the image out of his eyes.

"N-No! You can't do something like that! And I can't look at you!"

"But, you're my boyfriend, I am your girlfriend. Shouldn't we be partaking in love making in the future? How would we do that if you don't look at me during intercourse Kenji-kun?" Shoto's argument almost blew Kenji's mind. "I also thought that seeing you naked would be good as well. Kenji-kun, allow me to see your body, okay?"

Kenji's head leaned backwards, almost looking defeated. But his eyes kept closed, he wouldn't open them right now.

Shoto however hummed, and pulled closer. Her soft hands went over his chest, and up his face. Towards his cheeks, she slowly rubbed his cheek, and pulled his head towards her own.

"S-Shoto-chan, what are you..."

When Kenji spoke, Shoto had other ideas, and overlapped his lips with her own. A soft kiss against his lips at first. Surprisingly, her kisses were rather shy compared to how aggressive Katsuki's kisses could be.

Kenji felt complicated about this. He liked kissing Shoto, but she seemed to do it weirdly when he was relaxing within the bath, or at other private times. But she didn't seem to care, and her large breasts pushed against into his chest, as she pulled closer.

Her soft cheeks turned a little more red, while her lips naturally came together again and again with Kenji's own. He held her within his arms, not sure what else he should be able to do. For now though, it seemed like that they were happy with the kissing that they were having between the two of them.

"Kenji-kun, please open your eyes, I would like to converse with you."

"C-Cover your body, then I will."

"I will not do that." Kenji sweatdropped. She then however hugged him tightly, her large breasts pushing deeper into him, his face resembled crimson at this point. "However, I will do this so my body is covered by your own body."

"T-This isn't really helping..."

Kenji admitted, blushing deeply that she would do something like this. Shoto really had become more forward it seems. He could even feel the warmness of her body. Her soft body sent his brain into meltdown.

"Kenji-kun, during the time when we shadow Pro Hero's, I believe that I am going to be shadowing my Father."

She revealed to his surprise.

His eyes cracked open and focused on her face. If he didn't, then he would actually lose his mind from how alluring Shoto truly was.

"Y-You're going to be doing that? Are you sure?"

Shoto nodded her head, laying her head on his chest. Sinking into the smooth chest that he has, she couldn't help but feel good and complex. It was just so relaxing that she didn't even have to think of anything else.

"Yes, because you and my Mother gave me the courage, and the strength to do this. I want to be a strong Hero, and while I can't get over what my Father has done to me and my family in the past so easily, I can see that he is at least good at his job. He is a Hero, and he can show me what strengths he had. And if I can't be in the same room as that man, then I can't grow as a person."

Kenji's fingers went through her red and white hair. Shoto felt soothed by the feelings of his fingers, and his heartbeat which she could hear. Her body curled against his own, and Kenji was trying his hardest not to become in a state of arousal, she was a very attractive girl, and then she would have to deal with such things.

"Yes, I guess you're right Shoto-chan. If this is how you feel, then I know you'll be able to do it. After it is over, you can always come back here if you want too."

Shoto breathed, and gave the smallest of nods.

Feeling Kenji's hands through her hair made her feel good about many different things.

"Yes, I'd like that. After that event, I'll come back and be with my boyfriend. Speaking of, my boyfriend. I believe it is time for our kiss."

Kenji was surprised by her forwardness. But then he felt her lips tugging at his own. She had brought the kiss to his lips, and wouldn't stop. She found it amazing to kiss him, and he liked kissing her as well it was a good feeling that he had.

As she kissed his lips, she held onto him even closer, and Kenji felt her large assets pushing against his form, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep going if this was what was happening with the young boy.

He then broke away from her lips, but still kept a good hold on the young woman. She fell against him and allowed their feelings to mix with one another.

However Katsuki soon walked into the bathroom.

"Ken, I wanna have a bath with you so..." Katsuki's eyes caught the sight of the young woman clinging to Kenji, Katsuki's eyes flew into a murderous rage. "ICY HOT BITCH! SERIOUSLY?! YOU'RE EVEN TRYING TO BATHE WITH MY KEN NOW!? I'LL KILL YOU!"

Katsuki in her rage, flew at Shoto who remained calm. Kenji stepped between them, and caught Katsuki and held her back.

"Kacchan! Please calm down!"

"THIS BITCHES ASS IS GRASS! I'LL MURDER HER! SHE CAME IN HERE BEFORE I EVEN HAD THE CHANCE TO HAVE A BATH WITH YOU! GRRRR! SHE IS GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING! WHY DOESN'T SHE BACK OFF ALREADY!?"

Shoto continued to remain calm, and casually lifted her breast, looking at Katsuki's own.

"...I believe my breasts are bigger than yours after all."

...Katsuki wasn't having any of it anymore.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

EXPLODE! EXPLODE! EXPLODE!

"KACCHAN! PLEASE CALM DOWN!"

"NOT UNTIL SHE'S DEAD!"

"YOU CAN'T KILL HER KACCHAN!"

"ONE ICY HOT BITCHES DEATH COMING RIGHT UP!"

EXPLODE!

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!]

...That bath was ruined by the time Katsuki was done, it had been destroyed, and so had Shoto's hopes of having a bath with Kenji.

* * *

After that drama happened, Kenji went downstairs for a breather, and went through some of his papers to see which Hero he would be going for, he wasn't sure.

It was harder than he thought it would be.

He had narrowed it down to a few people, but he didn't know which to go for. He even thought about the Endeavour one a few times. He, despite being a douche to him for a long time, was strong, Kenji couldn't deny that.

However, he wasn't sure.

While sorting through some papers, Momo came into the room, and sat down beside Kenji.

"Hey Ken-chan, have you decided yet?"

"Well, I've got a few people here that could be good. But, I don't know. How about you?"

Momo nodded, and held up some papers, showing them to Kenji.

"I'm going to be with Vitality for the week."

"Well, my Mom would make the most sense considering how strong she is, and what not. I thought about my Mom as well, but I don't know. I want to experience some other worlds around us. My Mom would be lovely for me...but I don't know, there's many choices. Which I am surprised about actually."

Momo looked through the papers, and saw Endeavour's one.

"How about Todoroki-san? Is she going to Endeavour-san?"

Kenji inclined his head.

"I think so. If she does, good luck to her. I'm sure she'd be able to learn from her Father. They are growing slowly closer. Though I don't think she can forgive him right away. But, I am going to do my best as well, with whoever I end up going to."

Momo leaned closer, and lightly kissed Kenji's cheek, surprised by how forward she was, and held onto his arm.

"I wouldn't worry about it Ken-chan. It is only a week, it isn't like it will be the rest of our lives. Even if it is Endeavour-san, then maybe you could learn from him. But, if you can't stand being around him, it would be understandable." She took Kenji's phone, and placed it within his hand. "There's a number on the form. Maybe he expected you would be torn. Why don't you ring and meet up with him and talk about it. If, after you've talked to him, have decided that you can't, then that's okay too."

Kenji cupped Momo's hands with his own and lightly kissed her cheek, making her blush a little more.

"Thanks Momo-chan, you always know what to say. Yeah, I'm gonna give him a call, and I'll meet up with him, in a very public place. Don't want to be ambushed like last time when he almost attacked me."

"Wait, he tried to do what!?"

Momo panicked, sweat pooling from her.

Kenji however chuckled, petting the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it Momo-chan, I'm all good now."

Momo wasn't convinced in the slightest, but she was glad he was safe.

"I'm glad, I didn't like hearing that. But, ever since the tournament, it seems that a few people at least have seen the errors of their ways."

Kenji could agree with that.

He had seen that it had changed a little bit.

People seemed less nasty to him now than they did before, and were actually kind in some instances.

It was weird.

He was so used to being hated. Which, he still got. People still hated him, some thing's never seemed to change. But more people seemed to be saying "Good morning!" or "Hello!" towards him which made him feel good inside of his chest.

If he could change a few peoples feelings about him, then he was good. He knew he couldn't change the worlds thoughts on him immediately, but if he could have at least some people change, then he knew that he was doing good.

"Y-Yeah. Is it weird that I can't believe it? During the latter parts of the matches, I got cheers from children. Before, they would have run a mile. Maybe if the older generation wont like me, maybe I can connect with the future generation."

"Yes, that would be a good way to do it Ken-chan."

"Yeah...also, about your Mother...have you talked to her since the Sports Festival event happened?"

Momo's face turned to the side, shaking her head.

"No, I haven't spoken to her. She hasn't tried to contact me either. I guess she didn't want to know me because I'm with you now."

Kenji's hand lightly petted her back, Momo's face turning back towards him. She pulled closer to the young boy, and her head laid against his shoulder. He pulled her closer into a comforting hug, she snuggled against him sweetly.

"Don't worry about it Momo-chan, she'll soon come to realize that you'll be better together, and not apart."

"I hope so. My Father has talked to me though, and he's being quite kind. He understands a little more than my Mother does."

"Hey, there you go. Your Father is the way in it seems. Why don't you, after all of this shadowing Hero thing is done, call a meeting with your Mom and Dad, and go from there. I'm sure that eventually you'll all come to an agreement."

Momo smiled lightly, and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Ken-chan. I'm going to go to bed. Will you be coming soon?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm going to do something now...something I never thought that I would do."

Momo watched curiously, as Kenji picked up his phone.

Realizing what he would have to do, Momo stepped out of the room, and allowed Kenji to do what he would need to do.

Once Momo was gone, Kenji went to take the phone, but Hikari walked into the room, and glanced towards her son. Seeing the number that he was dialling she couldn't help but smile.

"You're being the bigger man, spring breeze."

Kenji tossed his eyes towards his Mother, and held his eyes to her face.

"Honestly, I don't know what I am going to do, I don't know if I can be around Endeavour-san. I'm sure that it would be good for Shoto-chan, but for someone like me, I don't know if I can be around him. But I want to make sure that Shoto-chan is safe."

Hikari walked towards her son. Slowly, she made it to his form, and placed a hand on top of her head.

"Yes, I'm sure that you would Kenji. Don't worry about a few things though. All you can do is your best. I know how Endeavour-chan has acted with you before. And maybe you don't go to him, that's alright as well. But I think that Endeavour-chan is slowly changing, and if he can change into a better person, isn't it better than if he stays as he was before? I think that he does genuinely care about his family."

"I hope you're right Mom, I truly did hope that you're right."

Hikari kissed the top of his head, and left the room.

But then she came back in.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, your cousins have been talking about coming for a visit in the future Kenji."

"Really...?"

Kenji was surprised.

"Yes, that's right. It seems that they miss us Kenji, isn't that great?"

"I suppose it is yeah."

Kenji smiled lightly towards Hikari who seemed happy as well.

Hikari exited the room, Kenji sighed deeply.

Kenji held the phone to his head, and then murmured "Hello Endeavour." and got into a conversation. Though Kenji didn't like him, he was at least going to hear someone out, even if it was Endeavour.

* * *

The sun was shining through Tokoyami's window, the young raven headed boy was sleeping peacefully. Dreaming about many different things. Though his morning was going to begin with the start, when he heard a stone hitting his window.

He groaned, and cracked open his eyes.

He was facing away from the window, so he felt his body twitching with the sound of the rapping at the window.

It was only once in a while at first, so it didn't bother him too much.

But it soon became louder, and louder.

It was like a jack-hammer running through his skull, so he turned towards the window, sitting up on his bed, revealing him in nothing but underwear though he wasn't bothered about that right now, and was about to say something…

When he saw the girl again.

Across the street, and was on top of a building. She was using her wires to pick up rocks, and threw them towards his window. But when seeing Tokoyami, she stopped, and waved towards him, his eyes widening.

He didn't know what to do.

But, his body reacted while his mind was having the debate, and the window opened. His eyes went towards the girls own, who continued to wave.

And when the window opened, she giggled, and leaped forward. Tokoyami pulled back as the young girl got through the window, and landed on his bed. Today, it seemed like she was wearing a sailor fuku school outfit. It wasn't like the one that were at U.A high, it was something else, but clearly a Japanese school girl outfit, and he wouldn't lie if he couldn't say that he could see her proportions very well.

"Hello, Tokoyami-kun. What a beautiful morning. I came to return your umbrella."

Tokoyami wasn't sure what to feel about her, as she pulled out the umbrella, and laid it against the nearby wall.

She seemed to be weird, and wonderful at the same time.

"...Erm...what should I call you?"

"Well, you can call me Fox if you like."

"Fox? Is that your name?"

Tokoyami questioned, but the young girl merely swayed left and right.

"Well, it's a lovely name I suppose. I am here because I heard that you were choosing someone to go to. You know, for your shadowing and all."

"How do you even know about that?"

Irina gave a small smirk.

"I have my ways and means. Now, lets check out some good ones for you."

Tokoyami didn't understand one thing though.

"Why would that matter to you?"

"Because, I don't want my chuunibyou boy to be left behind in terms of power. So, lets lookie here..." She took out the papers, Tokoyami didn't know how she found them so quickly, and began going through them. "No, he's no good...nah, that one smokes too much...eeh, he's a little crappy...she's too self centred...that one looks weird with the claws on the head...and then there's her...ugh, no..."

"What's wrong with her? She's a good Pro Hero."

Tokoyami pointed out, but Irina didn't seem to be alright with that.

"Well sure, if you're into that kinda thing~ Snake hair and all~"

Tokoyami sweat dropped, while she continued flicking through the papers.

Then she stopped at someone and held the paper to him.

"There, go for Hawks."

Tokoyami took the paper, and looked over it.

"Hawks? Well, he is quite a good Pro Hero. But, why him exactly?"

"He's got wings, and you have a bird Quirk. Well, at least your Dark Shadow is like that, a bird and all, a shadow bird maybe? Maybe you could learn to fly or something. Like, have Dark Shadow carry you or something. Wouldn't that be a good idea?"

"I-I suppose you're right...but, still. I find it suspicious why you're here. Are you still feeling guilty about controlling me?"

Irina bonked herself on the head, sticking out her tongue.

"That, and I like speaking with you~ In my line of life, I only speak to crazy people, and you're a good kind of crazy. Besides, you are too cute!" The girl hugged Tokoyami tightly, her large breasts pressing against his face, making his cheeks turn bright red. "There there Tokoyami-kun. I'm here now." Her fingers lightly ran through the feathers on his face, his cheeks turning even more red with the feelings he felt. "Good boy, don't worry. I'm looking out for you now."

He didn't know if he should escape this…

But, it felt so good.

To be in her embrace, she smelled nice, and her breasts definitely were soft as well. She even was willing to do it, so he couldn't be more happy. He was shy about it as well, which seemed to make her even more happy than ever before.

"F-Fox-san..."

"Hehe, yes Tokoyami-kun? Do you want to cuddle me even more than before?"

"N-No, that's not it. I'm just, concerned for you."

The girl cocked her head, looking down at Tokoyami.

"Why are you concerned for me?"

"Because, what you said last time, it sounded like you were in a bad situation. I don't fully understand myself, but I am worried for you."

"Weird boy. I control you, and you suddenly feel worry for me? Don't worry about me Tokoyami-kun, I'm alright, I promise."

"But..."

Irina lightly petted his head some more. Tokoyami's bottom lip quivered, while her lips lightly touched his forehead, making him blush even more.

"You just stay in my embrace a little longer~"

Tokoyami seemingly didn't have a choice, as she held him pretty close to her form. She didn't let go of him. It was like she was being encompassed by the young woman and her embrace was so soft, and warm, he was quite happy.

However, the door then opened, and it revealed Tokoyami's Mother.

"Fumikage. It's time to wake..." Her eyes went towards Tokoyami, and her eyes become wide with shock at seeing the girl embracing Tokoyami. "F-Fumikage, is she your girlfriend!? Y-You have a girlfriend!?"

Tokoyami's face went wild with a blush.

"N-No, Mother it is-"

"Yes, I have to confess that we are dating." Tokoyami looked at the girl with a WTF face, but she just smiled onwards happily. "Hehe, you must be Mrs Tokoyami, I am very pleased to meet you. People call me Fox. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of one another as Tokoyami-kun and I here have a good time with one another."

"O-Oh...yes, of course dear...a-and you're really dating my son..."

"Yup, that's how it is. I find him extraordinarily cute. As I say to Tokoyami-kun here...Revelry in the light as he is my revelry in the dark~"

Tokoyami looked embarrassed as Irina kept petting his head gently.

"I see I see. My son would say something like 'revelry in the dark' so being his light...that's just so sweet...s-so, with my son in his bed..."

"Ooh we haven't done anything yet~ We're just taking it slowly. I just couldn't contain myself, and had to hug him tightly like this, this morning, I came in when he let me in through the door. He's a cute boy huh. He didn't even get dressed, that's how wild my Tokoyami-kun is."

Tokoyami's face gained a sweat drop from her words. But Mrs Tokoyami looked thrilled to hear what she was hearing. She was glad for her son.

"Hehe, I'm so glad you're like that dear. Breakfast, I shall make some and we can get to know one another." His Mother's eyes landed on Tokoyami himself, who pulled away. "Fumikage, for shame. You could have told me about your girlfriend. You don't need to be embarrassed about having a girlfriend. She's very beautiful."

Bashfully, Irina placed her hands on the side of her face.

"Ooh my, I'm going to blush Mrs Tokoyami~ I'm not that beautiful~"

"Nonsense dear, you are very beautiful, and the fact that you've chosen my Tokoyami...I was afraid he'd never have a girlfriend with his ways, but with you here, you and he are going to be the best couple. I can tell."

Irina lightly had pink dust on her cheeks, while Tokoyami blushed like a storm.

"Well thank you Mrs Tokoyami~ May I help you with breakfast? I always loved to cook with my Mom when I was younger~"

"Ooh! You cook as well~ I'm delighted~" Mrs Tokoyami went towards Tokoyami himself, and got close to his ear. "She's a keeper. Natural beauty, and she can cook, she's definitely girlfriend material. Don't mess it up Fumikage." Tokoyami slapped himself in the head as his Mother went towards the door. "I'll go and begin~"

Mrs Tokoyami went out of the door, as Irina jumped up.

"You know. Your Mother didn't seem to be concerned that an unknown girl was in her sons room. Is there a reason for that?"

Tokoyami slyly turned to the side.

"She's probably just happy that I have a girlfriend. Maybe she was worried. However, I have my darkened memories to keep me company."

"Well, those and me too~ Don't think of me as a darkened memory please~"

She sang out, running her hands through her hair. Tokoyami was captivated by her. His mind was telling him not to be. But, she was alluring in her own way, and she was pleased by how he seemed to react to her as well.

"S-So, you're going to eat breakfast with us?"

"Seems so~"

"But, aren't you a criminal?"

That's what Tokoyami thought.

While she didn't really seem like a Villain, he didn't know much about her, and what he did know, pointed towards being a Villain.

Irina tilted her hand up and down.

"Well, technically, not really. Because, I've never had any people charge me, and I've never killed anyone or anything. The most I do is like, watching people and other things like that. Only occasionally where I take people over like that. Besides, to act like a normal person for a change? That sounds good to someone like me~"

Tokoyami watched as she danced out of the room. Truly, he didn't know what the heck was going on. But he couldn't deny that it could be an interesting idea to see where this would go...even he thought that he was a little crazy for even thinking that it would be a good idea to have something like that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenji had set up a place to meet Endeavour. It was a little cafe that was within the towns centre. It was a popular area, and he decided to wait for Endeavour there. He could see that he was getting a few peoples dodgy looks towards him.

However, he also saw that there were some people that didn't give him dodgy looks. Kenji was glad that he was there. Even if the meeting would turn out dangerous, he knew that Endeavour wouldn't say anything negative towards him.

Besides, he also knew that if something happened anyway, he'd be able to get away. He had to be careful, and he had to do his best.

Katsuki had wanted to go. She didn't want Kenji to be threatened by Endeavour. But Kenji knew that this would be something that he would have to do. He had to face this on his own, or he wouldn't be able to grow as a person.

Soon, Endeavour had actually come. People were weirdly looking towards him. And his eyes met Kenji's as well.

He walked towards Kenji and Kenji just sat there.

He heard whispers like "Why's Endeavour with the Demon?" and "Is he going to do something to that boy?" and other things like that. But Kenji just looked on towards Endeavour who sat down before him.

Endeavour saw the crowd around him, and shooed them away in the typical Endeavour manner. It was crass and didn't hold back either. Kenji even saw a few flames coming from Endeavour, and the crowd all were forced backwards, or ran away.

Kenji was stunned.

"I'll say it right now, I want you to come to my agency."

Kenji was quite surprised he'd just come out with it like that.

He didn't sense any weird emotions from him.

"...I didn't think you'd come out and say something like that. But, may I ask why you want me to go to your agency?"

Endeavour folded his arms with a huff.

"Because, I've been doing some thinking, and my approach to you was...wrong. However, my ideas on your Quirk is also worrisome due to your Father. But, I have been listening to your Mother, and I have also heard things from your Father in the past-"

"You were once my Father's apprentice, weren't you?"

Endeavour usually would have gone into a rage, but he suspected that Hikari had told him that.

"...Yes, he and I had a good relationship once upon a time."

It must have been hard for him to admit that.

Even Kenji knew that he would have had a hard time to do something like that.

"You felt betrayed by his actions that night, and what he's done since. Don't get angry at me, but you probably feel like the place you are at right now wasn't deserved because you never outfought my Father for the position, correct?"

Endeavour hands tightened. Kenji could see that the place he was getting angry. He felt the anger even. But he surprisingly held the anger down.

"...That's how it is. I felt betrayed for what he did. And yes...begrudgingly, I accept that what you say is fact. If I had earned the Second Place...then I would probably hate your Father less. However, because...right now, I know that he's stronger than I am. He's always out of reach for me. He's a stone I'd have to cross to get to All Might, and I feel as if I'll never be able to cross that path."

"I see. I can understand that Endeavour-san."

"Yes, that's why I have thought about you. You, as much as it pains me to admit this, are going to be strong in the future. You have the potential to surpass All Might. Along with Shoto, you both have the highest potential to become that level in the future. And your Mother...your Mother is a wonderful woman, she told me about how good you were...and I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to see how you are, I didn't want to admit that I could be wrong about you. Partly, the reason why I hated you, was because you look so much like your Father. You have his Quirk. However, during the Sports Festival, I saw that you helping a number of people, getting stripped quite a number of times-" Kenji cringed at that one. "- but you understood Shoto more than I could. Even now, you understand Shoto's feelings more than I can. Hikari...I can see her within you."

Kenji inhaled slowly.

The boy couldn't believe Endeavour was saying this.

Endeavour didn't admit to his mistakes like this unless he definitely knew he was wrong. Kenji knew about that.

"...It must be hard for you to admit something like this."

"It is, that's why I do not wish to see another Mikami go down the path of darkness. I saw your Father go down that path, and now he is one of the strongest Villain's the world has ever known. Even All Might had trouble with him and couldn't stop him either. But, he is also someone that you can understand is a threat to society, and I can't stand the thought of you going down that path as well. Seeing you as a Villain, would be terrifying. However, seeing you as a Hero, is something that I wish to see. Even if it is for Shoto's sake."

"I see, that's how it is after all. Alright Endeavour-san. You know, Shoto-chan said that she'd be going towards your agency, and I hope that she is going to be safe there. Before you begin saying I'm accusing you, I'm merely just worried for her safety, as I would be with anyone I care for. I just want Shoto-chan to be happy after all."

Kenji's explanation reminded Endeavour of something that Hikari might say.

It was like a veil had been left from his eyes, and now he could see some more similarities between his Mother, and Kenji himself.

"I see. So you're dating my daughter then."

"W-Well..."

When Kenji went to speak, Endeavour took a strong front.

"You best be able to make Shoto happy, Kenji Mikami." Kenji cringed at the words he used, and his tone as well. "I have also thought about that, and if you wish to pursue a relationship with Shoto, then you best be very powerful. During the Sports Festival, I had seen you overwhelm Shoto, along with that green haired boy, and that girl with the explosive powers. However, I am unsure if you have the criteria it takes to truly be a member of the Todoroki family."

"Well, technically if she married me, then she'd be apart of the Mikami family." Endeavour didn't look pleased. "O-Or I'd be Kenji Todoroki or something..." He muttered at the end. "S-So, Endeavour, to join your agency for this week coming up, I don't know if I could..."

"Nonsense! I am the Number Two Hero, what better offer could you receive?"

Kenji went to answer that…

But he stopped himself so he didn't reveal anything else.

"...You're right, but feelings are hard to get over. You've treated me terribly in the past Endeavour. I don't want you to get angry, and I don't want to fight either. I'm just stating a fact. You made me feel terrible in the past. My Mom said that everyone deserves a second chance, and I think that's true to a degree. However, I don't know if I am ready to give you that second chance. Shoto-chan is trying her best, and I'll support her, as much as I can of course. And I do hope you both come to a good place in the future. For me, I think it is going to take a little more convincing before I can safely say that I can be in your company and have you train me."

Endeavour could feel his anger bubbling up inside of him.

But, he also knew that Kenji had a point.

Before he wouldn't of admitted it, but now he could see that there was a point in his words.

"I see, that's how you feel, I cannot stop that. However, I shall be giving you training in the future. You aren't an All Might type. You and I are more alike than you'll admit to. We aren't Hero's for what All Might is a Hero for."

"Well, I kinda am..."

"But, you also have shades of my own desires within you. To prove yourself, that's where you and I are similar. In our cores, we are fundamentally different people."

Kenji wondered if that was true.

He also thought that it would be hard to come to any decisions at all.

So, he decided to just listen to what Endeavour had to say. Though right now, after how Endeavour had treated him in the past, he was confident that he probably wouldn't be going towards his agency, but he was going to make clear that he would always support Shoto, no matter what else happened.

* * *

After that drama, Kenji went towards Itsuka's house, since he wanted to check if she was alright. He had gotten the address from the school once explaining the situation about what happened. Thankfully, he managed to get there relatively quickly, and knocked on the door.

He waited for the door to open, and soon enough, the door did open and it revealed Itsuka… no, it was her Mother. She looked like her Mother, so Kenji was surprised at first. But then he smiled gently, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Good afternoon ma'am, I've come to visit-"

"You're the boy who saved my daughter! T-Thank you very much young man!"

Suddenly, Itsuka's Mother wrapped her arms around Kenji's neck, and pulled him closer to her form.

"O-Oh, I wasn't expecting t-that...pl-please don't be worried..."

Kenji murmured out, he wasn't used to these kind of situations at all.

"I see. Well, you came to see my daughter, yes?"

"T-That's right ma'am, I came to see if Kendo-san is okay. To see if she isn't troubled or anything like that."

"Of course, she's in the sitting room. Please go through. I have to go out right now, but I'm sure Itsuka will be able to have fun with you...in a good way~"

Kenji cocked his head curiously, as she left through the door.

He raised his eyebrows, and then went towards the sitting room. Walking inside, he knocked on the door at the same time.

"H-Hello, Kendo-san, sorry if I'm intruding."

Itsuka, who was dressed casually, leaned her head upwards from the sitting down position, and lazily looked to the door. Upon seeing Kenji, she widened her eyes, and sat up immediately, she giggled quite nervously.

"O-Oh, Mikami-kun, I hadn't realized that you were going to be coming here. I-If I had known then I would...ehehe, it doesn't matter. S-So what brings you here exactly?"

"I was just checking to see if you were alright. After what happened yesterday and all."

Itsuka swung her legs over the edge of the couch, allowing Kenji to take the seat next to her.

Her fingers nervously went together, as she tried to think.

"W-Well, I'm alright I guess. Just the thought of it. That girl, she was so strong, I couldn't fight her off. Even before she used her Quirk, I just couldn't fight her...and I'm just...well, I guess that going on a Hero's Shadowing would be..."

"You're not going to allow that girl to stop you, right?"

Itsuka inhaled slowly, as her fingers kept going closer together.

"Well...I don't know where I would go...I don't want to be...but, thinking about that girl...she came at me, and if she came again..."

"You can't let her dictate your life, Kendo-san!"

Itsuka looked rather surprised, while Kenji gave her a reassuring smile.

"I-I see, but if she comes again..."

"People, came for me all of the time. They still do." He revealed to Itsuka who listened intently. "You can't allow others to make you feel afraid. If I was like that, then I'd never leave the house again. I know it must be scary, but you can't allow that incident to stop you from doing what you want to do."

"...But..."

Kenji pulled closer, and laid a hand on her head, and made a small pet, Itsuka's cheeks turning a little red.

"As I said, you can do anything you want to do. I wouldn't worry, the Pro Hero's are on the case, and during the week, you'd be with a Pro Hero, and they wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to you Kendo-san."

Upon thinking about it, she could see that he was right.

She would be with a Hero, and if someone like Kenji could go through it and have a good life. Then, she would be able to as well. She wasn't going to dictate to anyone who made her feel like that, and would strive to go forward.

"...I guess that you're right. I would be with someone else...Mikami-kun, I wouldn't know who to go with though. There's been a few offers, but I wouldn't know who to choose."

"I see, well I could help you if you like?"

"S-Sure, that would be good."

Itsuka pulled out some papers from the table nearby, and stuck them out in front of her.

Kenji leaned towards her, as she felt his skin brushing her own unintentionally. She also saw how close he was to her face, and she could smell his hair, which did smell good to her. Usually, she wouldn't take much notice, but that's how she felt.

"There seems to be a few good people here Kendo-san. They'd be lucky to have you in their agencies. Like the snake haired Hero, I've heard that she would be pretty good. Though according to my Mom, she seems to be more into her looks than anything else. But she'd be alright I think. There's Hero's here that are up and coming, I think they'd be cool..." His eyes went towards Itsuka who was looking towards him with some pink on her cheeks. "...something wrong Kendo-san?"

Itsuka pulled away, swaying her hand left and right.

"O-Of course, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I-It's just, don't you have anything better to do?"

"Eeeh, not really. I'm going to go and see Hatsume-san, but that can wait until later...unless you want me to leave?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Itsuka denied while waving her hands side to side. "No, I just didn't want to hold up any of your time is all~ If you could help me, then I'd appreciate that of course. But I don't want to be hogging your day away."

"Trust me, this is alright. After the meeting I had, this is less stressing."

Itsuka blushed lightly at the kind tone that he used, as he went through some papers with her.

Then, Itsuka saw one from Hikari.

Kenji also saw it as well.

She went to deny it, but Kenji stopped her.

"Hey, why don't you go for my Mom? She seems to have recognized your talents."

"Well, I don't know about that, she's the Third Ranked Hero. Would she really want someone like me?"

"Yeah, she gave you the chance, so why not take it? If you're worried about being attacked, then being with my Mom would be assuring, she's very strong and she'd be able to protect you. Besides, I think Momo-chan is going to my Mom as well, you'd have a good time together. I'm sure you'd get along rather well."

"I see...then yeah, I could do something like that! But, are you sure you'd be okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Itsuka developed a slight smile on her face, feeling some of her confidence return.

"What if she reveals embarrassing secrets about you?"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time. You take the good with the bad, and all that good stuff. Don't worry, if my Mom is your choice, I hope that it is very good for you. She'll be able to teach you lots about fighting and medicines and other things if that's what you're interested in."

"A...And you Mikami-kun? Are you going to your Mother for your Shadowing Pro Hero's?"

Kenji to her surprise, shook his head.

"No, I'll be going to someone else."

Itsuka seemed to be disappointed that he said that.

Though Kenji didn't see that, and smiled towards her, so she cocked her head to the side curiously.

"Oh? Who are you going to be going with Mikami-kun?"

"Well, I've got a few ideas. But, I'm sure that it is going to be an interesting experience either way."

"I see...then, I'll go to your Mother then! It is going to be an amazing experience, I can feel it!"

Kenji smiled at how she had perked up.

Even if a little, he was glad to be able to help someone out.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was an average day for Kirishima and Kaminari, the pair had decided to hang out with one another, and were walking around the town, checking out different things.

However, what they saw as they walked together, completely shocked the pair of them.

Walking across the street, was Tokoyami, who looked quite embarrassed, and Irina stood beside him, and it vaguely looked as if they were holding one another's hands.

It was rather shocking, and they turned to one another, stunned.

"W-Who is that girl with Tokoyami? He's being quite manly to pull a beautiful woman like her!"

Kirishima questioned, Kaminari put on a jealous face.

"I don't know, but he's walking with a hottie! H-How is that possible?!"

Kaminari didn't stand around long, and shot for them, Kirishima slamming his hand against his head, and chased after him.

Kaminari got in front of Tokoyami and Irina, the latter looked startled, while Tokoyami looked even more embarrassed.

"T-Tokoyami my old friend! W-Who's the girl?!"

Kaminari almost shouted that out loud, while Kirishima sighed deeply.

"...It's complicated."

Irina seemed happy with that answer, and just giggled, causing Kirishima and Kaminari to blush.

"S-So, ma'am! It is nice to meet you!"

Kirishima yelled out, Kaminari bowing quite fast.

"Y-Yes! A-Are you dating Tokoyami here?! B-Because if you're not then..."

"Tokoyami-kun and I are currently going shopping together since it is my day off. Maybe it could be considered a date." Slyly, she leaned closer towards Tokoyami who looked even more embarrassed if that was possible. "Do you consider it a date my chuunibyou boy? Because if you do, I would as well~"

Tokoyami blushed heavily, looking side to side, while Irina continued to giggle, Kirishima and Kaminari looked jealously towards the pair.

"T-That's...I-I don't know..."

"Well, whatever it is called, I'm happy since Tokoyami-kun just took a cute picture with me~ And he also just bought me this cute raven plushy~" She held up the plushy that looked suspiciously like Tokoyami himself. "So, this is quite a fun day for me~ He's so kind, I didn't even ask, he just got it for me while saying "A girl shouldn't be clouded with darkness, I shall get this to remind you of me and bring you to the light." in that adorable too cool for school voice he has when trying to sound all serious like~ Isn't he such a cutie~? Such a chuunibyou boy, it is so adorable~ Don't you agree boys~?"

Kaminari and Kirishima shot jealous looks at Tokoyami who looked even more embarrassed, especially as she playfully poked his cheeks.

He was so embarrassed that he bowed his head to his friends and spoke "Sorry!" quickly before taking Irina's hand, which she mildly blushed at, and ran off with her, leaving Kirishima and Kaminari to contemplate what had just happened.

* * *

After meeting with Itsuka, Kenji went to go and visit Mei. He had gotten the information from Izuku about her, and since he knew that he would be fighting with his Death now, along with his Life, he'd need to remake his costume.

Though he didn't expect her to have anything for now.

For the future, he could see it happening anyway, if she was as smart as she was, and he knew she was rather intelligent, he also had some ideas, but running it by with someone who was known for building support items he was alright with that.

However, as he walked towards the area of her workshop, he felt a cold chill running down his spine, he didn't even want to know what the feeling he had was right now, it was rather spooky for someone like him.

He reached the door, and knocked on it quietly.

[Kukuku, could it be the boy with white and black hair?]

Kenji heard a creepy voice and he wanted to turn around already.

But, he stopped himself, and inhaled slowly.

"Y-Yes, Hatsume-san, it's me, Kenji Mikami. Deku-kun...eeeh, Izuku-kun sent me here, as he said that you'd be able to help me with something's..."

[I see, I see. Please come inside.]

Kenji cringed at the tone of the voice, but he placed his hand on the door, and slowly opened the door.

He stepped inside, and saw that the workshop was decorated with different gadgets. It was something that Kenji liked. He felt his inner fanboy becoming more happy, and he went to touch something-

"Don't touch it!"

Mei snapped at him, making him cry a little bit.

"O-Okay, I'm sorry!"

Mei, dressed in a black shirt, and had some goggles on her head, placed a hand on one of her inventions, and gave Kenji a once over with her eyes.

"So, you're the boy that I've been spying...I mean, looking at...I mean, who I've read such things about." Kenji felt fear running through him, but Mei held her hand up. "Do not fear! I know why you have come!"

"Ooh, that saves me time then~" Mei walked closer, and without a worry, she pulled Kenji's pants down, his cheeks burning red. "W-What are you doing!?"

Kenji cried, pulling up his pants.

Mei however held her creepy looking face.

"I thought that you'd want me to inspect it, to see what's going on. Was I wrong?"

"Yes! Extremely wrong! Why would you do that?!"

"Because, I wanted to. It isn't like the world hasn't seen your butt, and penis before. You showed off many times during the Sports Festival~ I wanted to see where your kind of babies come from~" Kenji blushed even more, and went to pull away, but she grabbed his wrist, and pulled him closer. "So, what could you want with me huh?"

Kenji felt like this was a mistake now.

He wanted to run away, but he wasn't sure how he was going to run away at all.

She then pushed him over, and her hands went towards his chest, a gleam entered her eyes.

"Fueee, I can feel your muscles through your shirt~" She casually ripped his shirt open, and she grinned wildly. "A treat~ You know what turns me on?"

"...Electrical stuff?"

Kenji muttered, worried about what this girl was going to do to him next.

"No, it is about you! Smart, sexy, and with good muscles! Ooh yeah! I've seen everything! Your intelligent mind! Your sexy body! By the way, I think you've got a great butt, I think that girl, the explosive girl, likes it too. So I'll give my thoughts too. Have you considered wearing tighter clothing to show off..." Her eyes went towards his back, he scowled towards her. "...your assets."

"N-No thank you!" Kenji pushed upwards, and got a distance away from her grabbing hands. "But, I would like your help." Mei's ears perked. "You see, Deku-kun was saying that you were a good inventor, and builder. While I'm not the best, I've decided to use my Death Quirk now, and if I could get some help with building something then-"

"I've got the perfect thing!" She yelled out, and quickly grabbed a bracelet, put it on Kenji's wrist, and grinned with her thumb up. "I've always been interested in Quirk's that affect the body, that's why I have been studying your body quite close."

Kenji's body twitched while he thought " _Shouldn't she be saying my Quirk, not my body?_ " as he saw Mei becoming more excited.

She then slapped him from behind on his butt, making him jump.

"So my cute baby, why don't we try this baby out together?"

"Did you just call me your baby?"

"Just try it out." She swept the topic away from what Kenji asked, Kenji looking at the bracelet with curious eyes. "You're wondering what materials I've been using, aren't you?"

"H-How did you know that? You're not a telepath, are you?"

"Hoho, no, nothing like that. I can just see within your eyes. I see the eyes of interest for tech, it was like me in my infancy. If you're curious, I've got the schematic's right here for you to see~"

Kenji looked as she pulled out some blueprints from...he didn't know where.

He overlooked the blueprints, and hummed.

"It is intriguing, you're thinking of using this device as a replacement for my own body for the repercussions, and distributing the Death energy through the device, and that would go evenly through my body, so it wouldn't hurt as much, is that what I'm reading from here? Is that correct?"

Mei looked surprised that he actually understood the complex designs from what she could see.

"Y...Yeah, that's right. It's supposed to regulate the distribution of your Death to spread it around your body. So instead of killing off your hand, it will kill off your entire body! Though, it will do it at a slower rate, since it is your entire body, then you can heal that damage faster, right? That's what your Life can be used for, right?"

"Yes, I think that would be a good help! Lets see if this works!" Kenji placed his hand outwards, and shot forward a ball of death towards a nearby wall. The wall became dented with the power, and Kenji felt odd through his system. "Hmmm, this isn't that bad. Yeah, I definitely can feel it running through my system rather than just my hand. And it seems to only tingle ever so slightly, that's a better improvement than I had felt with my hand throbbing from using it prolonged."

Mei inclined her head again and again.

"Naturally, I'm a genius."

"Though, I have thought of something else as well." He pulled a note from his pocket, and handed it to Mei who was intrigued. "I've been thinking about how to heal my body faster. You know, instead of putting my hand to the part that needs healing. Maybe I could have these little pods around my body, that cling to my skin, and come from my fingers of my Life side, to distribute the healing process through my entire body. What do you think about that? Is there anywhere you could improve on?"

Mei overlooked what Kenji had offered, and she was rather intrigued.

"I see what you're saying. By running it through the plants, you can heal various parts of your body quicker. Though you'd want it to not be encumbering. So, designing it where it runs through your Hero's outfit, I could understand that. Aaah, leave it with me, I'm having many explosive ideas! I can see it now! You'll be a living plant you see! It would be like your body would have a network through it, and rather having to concentrate on healing yourself, you'd run it through these special flowers you and your Mom have bred to react better with your Life Quirk! That's quite ingenious Mikami-kun! Haha, great minds think alike it seems~"

"W-Well, thank you very much Hatsume-san. I'm a novice compared to you, you got the distribution system through this device quite right while I was struggling with such things. I have to admit that you're the superior inventor."

Mei drank in the praise like a sponge soaking up water.

"No, no. You're too kind to me~" Mei however then grabbed Kenji's hands, and her eyes widened. "Thought! Just had a great thought! Your plant healing idea, and my own idea with the device on your wrist. What if, now stay with me here. What if instead of having the damage transfer to you, transfer it to the system around your clothing! Like a second skin! You know, so all you'd have to do is heal the actual plant system around your body, then you'd be able to use your Quirk even more, without having to waste too much on healing the body! And with the plant system. It seems that you've made these flowers and plants to be rather sturdy, so it could take a good whammy from your Death Quirk! And then with it connected to you, you'd just have to heal the system!"

"W-Well, you're right...healing plants is easier than healing myself. And it takes less energy. So, in theory, it would be easier to heal the plants rather than my body. But, is it possible to connect it to such a thing?"

Mei threw an arm around Kenji's shoulder, and she grinned.

"Leave that to me, Mikami-kun. I'll have it working eventually~"

"Kenji, please Hatsume-san."

Kenji interrupted her. Mei hummed briefly, before gaining a bigger smile than before.

"Ooh I see, first name basis already. Alright, then I'll call you Kenji-kun, call me Mei-chan, alright~?"

"E-Eh, sure Mei-chan, if that's what you want."

"Good, good. Now there's the matter of the payment..."

"Payment? Well, I guess that's fine. I can give you money."

Mei waved her hand.

"I don't want money."

"Then, how can I pay you?"

Mei giggled perversely, and moved closer. Her hand slowly went up his back, and then slid down. Her fingers felt like ice, as she brushed up his shirt, so her fingers touched his skin. Her hand slowly slid down his back, and her eyes gleamed.

"There's things that you can pay me back with. I'd like to do some *slurp* experiments with your..." She wiped her mouth as her eyes looked over his body, even using her Quirk to zoom in on some parts of him. "...body."

"Eh…?"

While Kenji was looking slightly worried, Mei's hand spread on Kenji's lower back, and she smirked in his direction.

Mei's finger went to the shy looking Kenji's mouth, and she smacked her lips together.

"Shhh now, my cute fellow inventor. Allow me to take care of you. I understand, you've got a shy cute expression on your face. Well, it can't be helped I suppose. It seems you haven't been with a girl yet in that way. Wanna do some practice?"

"Ooh my God...w-what...w-why are you..."

"You know, I have a theory, it is to do with your Life Quirk. You see, your Mother also has a major fan following, and mostly they are male, maybe your Life Quirk draws the opposite sex towards you. And even for me, I can't deny that you looked quite the turn on for me. How about wearing some glasses as well?" Kenji then felt some glasses being pushed onto his face, and Mei looked as if she was going to lose it. "Ooh God, yes. Yes, that's so sexy. Now, lets help you out of those clothes..."

"N-No, that's alright..."

Mei didn't stop her advances, and pushed him down to the ground.

* * *

"K-Kacchan, it was scary...s-she did things...a-and she pulled my clothing, a-and then she came at me with those wild eyes...her Quirk...ooh God, her Quirk, she was zooming in on parts of my body...my lower body Kacchan...she even looked at my manhood, and my butt as well...e-even though I tried to stop her..."

Kenji held onto Katsuki tightly while within bed together with him. The pair of them were naked, save for their underwear. Her hand slowly went through his hair, his black and white hair at the same time.

"Tch, seems like Deku has been trying to do something to you by sending you to a crazy bitch. Little bastard, I'll explode his balls off for this! And that Hatsume, she better invent something that can bring her back to life after this!"

Kenji cringed, and felt sorry for Mei now.

Though she was quite a scary person so he would have to deal with it eventually.

"Kacchan, she's too scary, that Mei-chan girl. She's smart, and good at what she does...but, her private thoughts...ooh, Kacchan, I think that I might be feeling weird for a while. I saw, and she did things...it was terrifying."

Kenji admitted to the young girl, and Katsuki just continued to stroke his hair gently.

"Well, don't worry about her, you're with me now. But, soon we'll be away from one another for a week. Damn, I can't survive."

Kenji looked up to her face, and smiled softly. Katsuki wasn't usually one to display affection, but she did smile back down towards him.

"Don't worry Kacchan, we'll be back together eventually."

"Yeah, I'm sure that we will be Ken. However, how did it go with Endeavour? Did he give you any shit? Because I'll be giving him some shit if he doesn't stop."

Kenji waved his hand towards her.

"Don't worry about it Kacchan. He was...quite tame actually. I was surprised he didn't become quite angry with me. He usually does things like that. But, Kacchan, who did you end up choosing to have as a Pro Hero?"

"Yeah, Best Jeanist is the one I am going for."

"Best Jeanist, huh. He's a good Hero Kacchan. Though, should I be jealous by going to someone who All Might called Best Boy?"

Katsuki snickered, remembering when that happened once.

"Nah, he's not Best Boy to me." Kenji's head fell against her bust, making her smile lightly. "Such an idiot. Hugging me like this. I'm gonna become stronger you know? Then we'll have a rematch one day and I'll be kicking your ass."

"You wouldn't kick my butt."

"Heh, why?"

Kenji chuckled, snuggling against her bust.

"Because, you like my butt Kacchan, you wouldn't hurt it."

Katsuki rolled her eyes, continuing to pet his head.

"I suppose you're right. Either way, once the week is done, maybe we could do something alone together."

"Hmmm?"

Kenji hummed, Katsuki looked into his eyes as his eyes looked up towards her.

"You know, there's things that men and women do together when they're in love, like we are. Maybe we could do that too."

"K-Kacchan, are you thinking about...that?"

Kenji blushed lightly at the thought of what Katsuki was suggesting.

Katsuki however just developed a smirk, seeing this as a challenge it seemed.

"It's obvious that we would be able to do things about it. We are lovers Ken, we should become sexual eventually, I'd be alright with it. Especially if I get to do things with your..." Katsuki stopped briefly, and then held her boyfriend closer. "...don't do it with Todoroki before myself Ken, got it?"

"Kacchan, that's..."

"I mean it. I'll have to kill her if you do take her before myself. I want you with me first Ken, before that bitch."

"Ooh Kacchan, if that's what you're thinking about, then don't worry about it. I love you Kacchan~"

"Yeah...I love you too. Now, come here."

Kenji leaned up as she bent down and their lips met one another's in a loving kiss between the couple. It was a good kiss, they felt more connected than ever. Though Kenji was sad that he wouldn't be able to see Katsuki for a week. Even then, he was going to have fun with the person that he chose to be with during the time.

Hikari then came into the room, and blushed lightly when seeing Kenji and Katsuki together.

"Oh sorry spring breeze, dinners ready."

Kenji sighed deeply, Katsuki rolled her eyes, and their heads landed on the pillows together.

* * *

The day had arrived, and Kenji was waiting at the station, the train station, and saw Aizawa stood there. Hikari currently was collecting some other people that she would be taking for the Shadowing Week. Momo had already gone, and he couldn't see Toru either. He wondered if Toru would be going there as well.

Kenji's eyes went towards Iida, and saw that he still held the hatred emotions within him. He just hoped that whatever he was going to be doing, he wouldn't do something so reckless. He also saw that Tokoyami seemed to be thinking about something. But even Kenji didn't know what was going on with Tokoyami either.

Tsuyu stood beside Kenji as did Katsuki, while Aizawa went over a few things about the Shadowing process.

"Hey guys, did you know that Tokoyami has a girlfriend? She's a total babe as well. Stunning ten out of ten in the looks department. Makes me jealous actually."

Kaminari said to Kenji and Izuku who looked surprised.

"Y-You have a g-girlfriend Tokoyami-kun?"

Izuku asked with some nerves, Tokoyami turned away and thought about Irina briefly, her smile, which caused him to gush.

"...S-She's not my...it's...I don't...she's very...w-we are...it's complicated."

"Hehe, seems like Tokoyami-san has a girlfriend, but is shy about it. Don't worry Tokoyami-san, it's nice if you do have a girlfriend. I hope you're happy together."

Kenji chuckled, and so did Izuku, while Tokoyami continued looking away, and secretly wished Irina was there, since she was better with situations like that than he was.

Kenji turned to Tsuyu who seemingly calm and collected.

"Tsu-chan, who are you going to be shadowing?"

Kenji asked the young frog girl, who turned towards him slowly.

"Since I'm a frog, I'll be going to a place where water based Hero's are."

"Good, you can stay there."

Katsuki murmured, holding Kenji's arm tightly. Tsuyu looked towards Katsuki and cocked her head.

"Bakugo-chan, are you going to a Hero that deals with peoples health? Mental or otherwise?"

"What did you say bitch!?"

Katsuki snapped, her fist giving off small explosions.

Tsuyu just stood there, and went "Ribbit." making Katsuki feel more enraged by the second.

"Either way, Kenji-kun~" Mina sang out, and dashed for him. "I'm not going to see you for an entire week! That's just like, so unfair! Message me a lot, alright!? Lets stay in contact even more than ever before!"

"Yes, I'll definitely message you Mina-san."

"I'm glad! I can't wait~"

Mina winked, and she then left towards her own place to go. Jiro shyly looked towards Kenji, who smiled towards her once noticing Jiro's eyes were on her form.

"Mikami-kun, I'm sure you'll have a good time with who you've chosen. A-And maybe I could message you as well if you'd like..."

"Sure, that would be great! Can't wait to see the messages!"

Jiro nodded, and shyly walked off. Tsuyu then kissed Kenji's cheek, enraging Katsuki.

"Goodbye Kenji-chan, I'll see you next week."

"Frog bitch!"

Katsuki yelled, and threw a fist towards her, but Tsuyu jumped away, Katsuki shaking her head even more at the sight.

She then saw that Shoto walked closer to Kenji, and adopted a soft smile, which was rare for Shoto herself.

"Kenji-kun, I'll see you soon."

"A-Ah yes, I'll be seeing you soon Shoto-chan~"

Katsuki furrowed her eyebrows, and saw Shoto kiss his cheek, Katsuki breathed in slowly, and then Shoto left his side. Though she also walked past Iida, who still had his determined look on his face. Shoto furrowed her eyebrows, and continued going on.

Katsuki then pulled Kenji closer, and placed her hand on his butt, making him blush at her forwardness.

"K-Kacchan, what's going on?"

"Hmph, nothing at all. I'll be seeing you next week Ken."

"Yeah Kacchan, try and have some fun with Best Jeanist-san, I'm sure you'll learn lots."

Katsuki smirked, pulling the young boy closer, and overlaid her lips with his own. Their kiss became more intimate, and sensual by the second. So much so that others who looked, were blushing at the sights before them.

However neither cared, and enjoyed the moments they had between one another.

When they broke apart, Kenji hugged Katsuki tightly who did the same thing back.

"Goodbye Kacchan, see you next week. I'll definitely message you every night."

"Yeah...me too."

Katsuki gave Kenji one last kiss, before she walked off. He then looked towards Iida as he passed by him.

"Iida-san, I hope you have..." Iida just walked past Kenji as if he didn't hear him. "...a good time."

He muttered at the end, as Izuku crossed the distance between the two of them.

"Hey, Ken-kun. Are you going to Endeavour for your studies?"

"No, I'm going to someone else. A new type of Hero that only begun really not long ago. But she's up and coming and I thought I'd learn a lot from her." Izuku cocked his head, but Kenji shook his head. "Never mind, it doesn't matter. How about you, you're going to Gran Torino-san, yes?"

"T-That's right yes! I hope I can learn a lot!"

"Hehe, I'm sure that you will Deku-kun. I'm sure that you will."

His eyes went towards the leaving Iida once more, and felt worried for him. But, he had to do his best as well, and wished Iida luck, and safety.

* * *

Eventually, Kenji arrived at the place that he was interning at.

It was a good sized door that he stood before. He even felt like it would be good to see behind it. He also was glad that he didn't see any negative things for him as he went towards the place that he desired.

As he knocked on the door, he heard a "Come in~" from the Hero he would be shadowing.

Taking a breath, he entered the door.

Before him was a good sized couch, and also a number food items across the floor.

Laying on the couch, was the woman he would be shadowing for the next week.

The person who was laying on the couch was…

"My oh my, I can't believe you actually chose my agency Kenji-kun~ I'm so pleased, we'll be spending the entire week together~"

Kenji smiled lightly as he pushed forward.

"Yes, I'm glad that you offered me, Mt Lady-san. I'm sure that we'll get along famously."

Mt Lady jumped from the couch, and moved towards Kenji. Her hand laid on his lower back, and pulled him closer.

"Haha, we surely will Kenji-kun~ Ready to be my apprentice~? It is going to be a week filled with fun and excitement~"

"Yes, I can't wait Mt Lady-san!"

Mt Lady giggled happily, and held Kenji even closer. Her boobs were forced against his face, and she moaned at the feeling. She definitely was going to be enjoying this now, nothing was going to stop her no matter what.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got a bonding type chapter with some of the harem girls and moving some plots forward~ Shoto became even more bold and got into the bath with Kenji, fully naked, that messed with Kenji's brain, in a good way. Kenji and Momo had a small moment this chapter, where she gave him some courage, and even Kenji's cousins were mentioned, they'll be making appearances down the road. Tokoyami and Irina met again and seemed to be going on a date as well, though were caught by some other guys, making Tokoyami feel quite shy about it.**

 **Kenji and Endeavour talked, and Endeavour didn't try and attack him, so their relationship is improving. Itsuka and Kenji talked with one another, and with his encouragement, she's gonna be doing her best, and now she's going to Hikari as well, that's going to be fun with her, and Momo together. Jealousy between the two? We'll soon see~**

 **Kenji and Mei spent some time together, nerded out before...she 'attacked' him. Kenji and Katsuki are also talking about, moving forward with their relationship, and now Kenji's gonna be spending his week with Mt Lady! He's gonna learn more about the social aspects of being a Hero here, but it doesn't mean he wont be learning a thing or two about saving people either from Mt Lady. Either way, his shadowing Mt Lady is going to be quite action packed!**

 **Also, Merry Christmas, I hope you all have a good one!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	25. Internships begin!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, he's gonna learn a few tips and tricks from her~ Yeah, we'll see some others as well~ Yeah, Momo would excel in things of that nature. Yup, Himiko's gonna have some shining moments during this, and some future arcs. And thanks, I hope you had a good one as well!**

 **LoamyCoffee; It surely would be yeah~ He was yeah, it's gonna be different with Kenji though. It is going to be quite fun, and thanks! Hope you had a good one!**

 **weslyschraepen; Yeah, maybe~ Dunno yet, sometime in the future.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! He was yeah, he was concerned for Itsuka, and Mei...well, she helped him and frightened him all in one~ A little while yeah, but he'll eventually. Yeah, they'll improve their relationship as it keeps going. She's in a tough situation huh, but Tokoyami among others are gonna help her. Yup it's gonna be quite the blast between them~**

 **Ragna; Cool suggestions. Maybe in the future, though that was just a little...yeah~ They are yeah~ Maybe she might try and do that~**

 **KarmaChaos5; She does yeah, she sees potential within him, and wishes to help harness it. Glad you liked it~ He is yeah, he's bonding with the girls in the harem. He will when he finds out it is Kenji's sister. Irina's currently 17 years old.**

 **Guest; Well, I'm glad you're glad! Yeah, almost as innocent as Deku~**

 **Bobby Jenkins; Yeah, I like those ideas, they sound good to me! Yeah, as a side story thing I suppose I could do something like that. Yeah, maybe to those ideas~**

 **MDNick; Thanks very much! Yeah, he's gonna learn a bit from Mt Lady~ From his Mother's side, his Father's side...we'll be talking about soon in the story.**

 **zcdragon64; Thanks very much! Yeah, he's slowly growing into a better person~ She is yeah~ No, but there's a reason why Mineta isn't going to be there, and I admit that would be funny. He knows how to deal, and hide himself away if he needs to do so. Yeah, Stain...Kenji and Stain are going to have a confrontation quite soon. Thanks! Yeah, my Christmas was the same as usual so nothing really exciting. And thanks very much, the same to you!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks! Yeah, that's gonna be fun. Yeah, Itsuka came into the picture now~ She surely was yeah~ Momo and Kenji had a small moment between them. His cousins could be like any of those, we'll have to wait and see~ It surely did yeah~ Maybe we will see something like that~ Mei, she's very...forward to say the least. It seems so~ Tsuyu doesn't care, and says whatever is on her mind. Yup, it's going to be quite the week for Kenji~ And thanks! Maybe in the future. Yeah, it sounds cool to me~**

 **AlphaOmega; She surely is yeah, she might have a little thing for him and vice versa~ Hehe, Shoto surely is quite bold now huh~? Katsuki surely is yeah, she really wants to do such things with Kenji. Yeah, he wants Momo to have contact with her Mother again and rebuild their relationship which shall come later. They're beginning their romance huh~? He is yeah, he's gonna learn more about social situations than fighting but she's still gonna teach him some new things.**

 **Neonlight01; He is yeah, he's gonna learn some under her, and from Aizawa as well. Yup, Momo, Itsuka, and even Toru as well~ It is, but she's gonna teach them a few things~ Shoto is getting quite bold huh, she is showing her love towards Kenji and Katsuki isn't holding back either with her love. They are yeah, Endeavour and Kenji are going to have a complex relationship, but it's going to continue growing and changing as we go through the story. They do yeah, and Mei's quite...forward. With Mineta, yeah she was kinda lazy, but with Kenji, he wont let her be lazy so it's gonna be different.**

 **Well with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Internships begin!**

"Awwww, it seems like Kenji-kun is with that woman, Mt Lady. Maybe I should cut her down to size..."

Himiko murmured as she swung around a chair within Reaper's office. Reaper himself was going over a few notes that he had, seemingly not paying attention to the young woman for the moment, and that didn't sit well with Himiko.

She turned her body towards him.

"Dad, didn't you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, don't kill Mt Lady."

"Awwwww, I understand, but if I shouldn't, then I should-"

"Mt Lady, you say?"

Suddenly, a creepy voice echoed within the room. Himiko faked a cringing face, and looked around. She felt cold down her spine, while Reaper put down his papers, and he cocked his head towards the door.

"Why hello Stain. It seemed like you've come here after a little while of not seeing one another. Can I presume you've thought about my offer?"

Stain, with his hulking presence, walked towards him, while Himiko looked between them happily.

"Actually, there's a few things I want to discuss with you before that happens. It is to do with your son."

"My son? Kenji? Daisuke?"

"Kenji." Stain revealed while smacking his lips together, Himiko furrowing her eyebrows. "You see, I had watched during the Sports Festival, and saw his resolve, and his kindness. I want to do something with him."

"I will not let you do anything with him~"

Himiko sang out, Stains eyes twitched, while Reaper genuinely had a smile on his face, holding back a small smirk.

"Whatever. It's about Kenji, and his unique potential. I'd like to have him as an apprentice to myself, and teach him my way of judging society. I have decided, how society had treated him, he can also pass judgement on who is, and who isn't, a good Hero."

Reaper furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure I can allow that."

"But, it would be denying a great chance to enact the Hero's that matter within this world. The ones that aren't selfish. I saw that boy Izuku Midoriya as well, going for gold for his friends, and I acknowledge that he has a good standing as a Hero, and he's a person I'd say is a Hero. However, I'd also like to have your son carry on my goals and ambitions."

Reaper folded his arms, and thought about a few things.

"You understand, as his Father, I wouldn't like to place Kenji in danger. I will however allow you to observe my child and his ways. If you try and harm him, then I'll kill you myself. That, or punish you very much."

"Ah, I see. Then I will have to keep a watch over the boy. Though as I said, for a prerequisite for me joining your side, I'd like to train your son and make him like myself. A Quirk like that and his mindset, I believe he'd make a very good punisher of Evil Hero's."

"I'll have to think about that. For now, is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"Actually, yes there is. Someone with a weird hand fetish it seems, keeps trying to contact me."

Himiko looked towards Reaper, who narrowed his eyes.

"So, that's that handy bastard, right Dad?"

"Yeah, seems so. He probably wants you to join his League of Villains. Heh, they wouldn't be on the side that you are. Tomura's still a brat so I can't say if he is or not serious, you know? But if he offers you a position, how are you going to respond?"

"Heh, already made my interests clear to the annoying shit. He can get out of my sight for all I care, he's not worth my efforts."

Reaper gave a simple simper towards Stain's thoughts on the matter.

"I see. Well, I'm glad that you feel like that Stain. I could use a man like you on my side, and for my son, it seems that he's become quite popular as of late with some Villain's. You, All For One, and even Tomura as well, all for different reasons. Isn't it weird?"

"Well, they aren't gonna get close because I'll chop them down with my knife~ I'll even shank one of them in the eye ball~ That All For One dude better watch out if he tries to take Kenji-kun again, because I'm going for his eyes."

Reaper snickered slightly at Himiko's thoughts.

"That's a good girl. Incidentally, Himiko, I've finally finished with the Nomu for you."

Himiko's eyes lit up happily.

"So you've tamed it for me Dad!?"

"Indeed I have."

Himiko clapped her hands together excitedly while Stain furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sorry, that thing you took at the USJ, you've tamed it? And it responds to this girl?"

Stain questioned, Reaper inclined his head.

"Took sometime, and effort, but yes, I managed to do it. It listens to myself, and Himiko, it is her pet now. It is strong, and can protect her if need be. Though she's been trained by me, so even Pro's would worry for this girl."

Stain observed Himiko as she stood up, twirled around and rushed Reaper, and hugged him tightly.

"Dad! You're the best ever! I'll treat Nomu-chan with goodness~"

"That's good, soon we'll be using that to gain more Nomu's for my research."

"What research are you doing?"

Stain questioned, so Reaper smirked.

"My research includes Kenji and the Nomu's as well."

Stain was confused, even Himiko was confused.

What connection would their be between Kenji and the Nomu's?

* * *

The shadowing had begun.

Kenji had chosen to follow after Mt Lady as a result of a few different things, and the very first day, he saw that she was laying around on the couch, eating a bag of potato chips, and she seemed to be bored for some reason.

Kenji folded his arms, while she continued eating some chips.

"Aah, Kenji-kun, come over here, and lay around with me. Hehehehe, if you take off your shirt, and pants, I'll give you a nice massage~ Your soft yet hard body, it is delicious. Come over here, and I'll make you feel good~"

Mt Lady teased, Kenji blushed lightly at the sights, and then shook his head.

He couldn't fall for such a thing, even if Mt Lady was very attractive.

"No, this place is a mess, it is time to clean the area."

Mt Lady let out a soft sigh, and seemed like she didn't want to deal with it.

"B-But, it is too much...I'm tired, and I want to go to sleep...please let me sleep already..."

Mt Lady didn't want to do it.

But Kenji wasn't going to allow her to just lay around either.

"Mt Lady-san, this place is filthy, we're cleaning this up."

He decided quickly.

Though she was the Hero, she had a place that a slob would consider clean. It seemed that she hadn't cleaned in sometime within her office, and it didn't look like as if she wanted to move anytime soon either.

"But, I don't wanna..."

She complained, so Kenji took to his phone.

Mt Lady wasn't sure what he was going to do. Whatever it was, she wasn't willing to actually deal with it, since he seemed rather serious.

"If you don't, I'll call my Mom. Do you want my Mother here? Because you know how fast she can get here, don't you?"

The colour dropped from Mt Lady's face.

She looked rather scared honestly.

"Alright! Geez, don't do something like that! I'm cleaning! I'm cleaning! Please don't tell her I'm lazy, she might yell at me again...she's scary when she's acting scary...please just keep her away from me Kenji-kun, I don't wanna make her mad..."

Mt Lady rushed around the area, and began picking up various bags of potato chips. Kenji nodded happily, and began helping her pick up various things, that she had neglected to pick up that was around the office.

"You know, if you have a clean office, you'll get more people coming to your agency. If you want to be more popular, you have to have a clean work area, and then you'd be able to draw in more people."

Kenji expressed his thoughts, Mt Lady adopting a pout.

"But I'm a new Hero, not many people come to me...it's difficult. They go to the oldies like that damn Midnight who thinks she's better than I am when she's clearly not! Ugh, she rubs me up the wrong way, I tell ya!"

Kenji just had to wonder how far they really disliked one another, and why they seemed to be angry at one another all of the time.

"Well, while I'm here, I'll help you change that. It doesn't have to be drastic things that you need to do. You're already appealing, you've got a fan following, so Deku-kun has told me. I don't hang around chat rooms so I don't know. But he says that you're popular. You just have to show how to be a better Hero, and you already have the stuff, you just need the drive. So allow me to help you in that."

Mt Lady's eyes turned happier and happier. She clapped her hands together, while Kenji shot some Death for some bags, and disintegrated them into nothingness. Mt Lady had to admit that his Quirk surely did come in handy like this.

"Even though I'm associated with your Mother, I have my own agency, and to have her cute son as well help me out, I wouldn't mind doing something like that...but cleaning is hard...you know, some weird kid with balls on his head kept applying to my agency, and it was really weird. He kept making grabbing motions towards me."

Kenji knew who that was, if he had balls on his head, and also, grabbing motions. Yeah, he definitely knew who that was.

"Must of been Mineta-san, he's quite the perverted person."

Kenji deduced, it only could have been him.

"Ooh yeah, that's his name. Ugh, he was really weird. I'm glad he got the message before I put a restraining order on him. Weird kid, he really needed to stop doing such things."

"He just stopped visiting you?"

Mt Lady nodded casually as if it was nothing at all.

"Yeah, he just stopped. Why, is he usually not like that?"

Kenji didn't truly have an answer for something like that.

"Eeeh, he just doesn't usually give up so easily honestly. But, if that's how it is, then I can understand that. Maybe he thought that if he continues, you'd get my Mom or something like that."

"Yeah, I would have. Damn that woman can be scary, I get worried when she does things with me...I can't even think about him! Baaah! A-Are we done yet Kenji-kun?! This is taking forever! I can't be bothered!"

"No, we're not done. We haven't even been doing it two minutes yet. We'll be doing it until we've finished off this area, you know?"

Mt Lady whined, while Kenji shook his head.

She sighed in defeat, and then continued doing what it was doing. However, Kenji then heard his phone ring, so he took it out, looked to see that it was Izuku who had called him, and placed it to his ear.

"Hello Deku-kun, what's going on?"

He answered the phone call casually.

But he heard a whimpering coming from the phone.

[K-Ken-kun...I-I think he's dead…]

Alarm bells went off within his mind.

"W-Who's dead!?"

He yelled out a little louder than he thought he would.

[G-Gran Torino-san...I-I think he's dead...he's not moving or anything…I keep shaking him, a-and he's not doing anything at all...]

Kenji cringed, but then he remembered something, so he sighed out.

"Alright Deku-kun, listen to me. Gran Torino-san apparently is notorious for this. I heard from my Mom, who's surprisingly worried about him, and heard that he likes playing pranks and such on people. What you have to do is wake him up by giving him something weird to smell."

[R-Really? Like what?]

"Well, grab things from the kitchen or something. Put them in a bowl, and put it in front of his nose. It should work."

[All right! Hold on a second!]

Kenji listened as Mt Lady whined out, holding up a feather duster. She didn't want to do it, it was so obvious that she didn't want to do this anymore.

Kenji gestured with his fingers to the window, so she put on an adorable face.

"Mt Lady-san, please clean up."

"Alright, calm down. Geez, after this, I'm definitely having fun with you..."

Kenji cocked an eyebrow up as he heard Izuku.

[So, I've got some milk...which seems to be off, eggs, taiyaki, and some toothpaste as well. Ooh, there's also some wine here.]

"That's all he's got?"

[Yeah, that's all I can find. Should I throw them into a bowl?]

Kenji shrugged to himself, he didn't want to know what that smell would be.

"Sure, that sounds gross. It probably smells gross, it will wake him up, probably."

[R-Right!]

Kenji heard the sound of things being thrown into a bowl, while he used his Death Quirk to kill off some wrappers on the ground to help Mt Lady as she dusted around the windows…

But then he saw Mt Lady walk towards a closet.

"Mt Lady-san?"

"I'm just getting changed, be right back."

Kenji looked wonderingly towards her, as she went into the closet. But he didn't get why she would need to get changed. It wasn't like they were going to be doing anything too dirty, besides cleaning up that was.

[Ooh! Ken-kun, I've found some ox meat! Should I throw that in?]

"Yeah, why not. Throw that in as well."

[Right, on it! This should work!]

Kenji chuckled, and wondered what he would do when he found out about this. Though he was sure that Izuku could handle whatever it is that is going on.

A few seconds later, Izuku called once more.

[Aah, I've added it all, and put it near his nose...but, he doesn't seem to be responding. His face is turning green though. Do you think it is working?]

"Yeah, I'd say so Deku-kun. If he chose you then he should be awake to try and teach you something, you'd think so anyway. It is like, ten in the morning, shouldn't he be awake already?"

[That's what I thought. But he isn't waking-]

[Ugggggggggh! W-What is this foul smell?!]

Kenji heard an older gentleman's voice over the phone, guessing that it was Gran Torino. But he could hear the anger within his voice as well. He didn't want to mess with that and was glad that there was much distance between the two of them.

[G-Gran Torino-san!]

[Who's on that phone!? Toshinori!? Hikari!?]

Kenji cringed and he didn't know what he was going to do.

He thought about hanging up the phone, but then Gran Torino came onto the phone.

[Hey, who is this?]

Kenji felt worry echoing through his body at this moment in time, he didn't want to have to deal with this anymore.

"A-Ah, hello sir. This is...erm...Kenji Mikami and..."

[You're Hikari's son, aren't you?]

"Y-Yes sir..."

Kenji replied weakly, he didn't know how to say it.

He did feel worried about what was happening right now. He wasn't sure if he would be able to get this done honestly.

[I see, and waking me up with such foulness. It does sound like something your Mother would do as well. Maybe I should come over there, and have a conversation with you.]

Kenji's body felt numb from what alone.

He couldn't handle it anymore.

"N-No! No! No! That's not necessary at all! Please, you don't have too-" The phone call then ended as Kenji was fidgeting with the phone. He looked at said phone, and grimaced. "Ooh, I hope he doesn't make good on his promise..."

"Kenji-kun, I'm ready~"

Mt Lady came out of the closet, and showed off her body towards Kenji. What she wore was a very skimpy maid outfit. He could see her beautiful legs, her hair was tied into a ponytail, and her large breasts were on display as well, the black and white outfit barely able to contain them.

Kenji's eyes popped out of his head, gushing at the sight of the sexy Mt Lady.

"M-Mt Lady-san! W-Why are yo-you wearing that!?"

Mt Lady pursed her lips together, and she walked hungrily forward.

Her hand run down her body, and she lightly lifted her skirt. From her skirt, he could easily see her panties, making him gasp, and she just continued to smile.

"I've been waiting to get you alone Kenji-kun, and now I'm going to have so much fun with you."

She continued moving closer the young boy, who was moving backwards. He was moving so much so that he hadn't realized that the couch was behind him, until he fell backwards onto his. His legs went into the air, as Mt Lady mounted the young boy quickly, so fast that he was surprised that she didn't have a Quirk that made her quicker.

"M-Mt Lady-san! Please calm down!"

"Hehehe, don't worry about it sweetie, I'll take care of you now Kenji-kun."

"B-But, we have to clean."

Mt Lady straddled the young boy, and showcased her body towards him. From his laying down position, he could see her large breasts barely being contained within the outfit that she had. The skirt was so short that he could see her pink panties as well, causing his cheeks to turn bright red at the sight.

"Well, I could clean you up my sweet Kenji-kun. Come on now, my adorable Kenji-kun, we could have an amazing time together."

"B-But, this is..."

Kenji went to deny it, but Mt Lady took his hand, and placed it on her large breast. Continuing to blush a little bit from contact, he went to pull away from her, but she wouldn't allow it, and leaned her body downwards so their mouths were small distances apart.

"Don't worry Kenji-kun, I'll take care of you now~"

Kenji wanted to fight.

He really did.

But, he didn't want to fail Mt Lady either.

So he was stuck between many different things, and all he could think about was what was going to happen next. But, Mt Lady definitely wanted to enjoy the time that she had with Kenji, no matter how much it was going to be.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikari overlooked her students, as she was wrapping a bandage on a patient that she had.

Shinso, Momo, Itsuka, and Toru all watched as Hikari was making sure that the person she was bandaging was comfortable, and relaxed.

"...And that's how to correctly wrap a bandage. Most assume they know, but this is a good way to stem the bleeding, while making sure the area around it is supported. You can also make a split easily with wood, and a bandage. That's also something I'm gonna recommend at the school in the future, so people can have a medkit on standby. Not for them to be medical whizzes like me or something. But enough knowledge to stabilize someone if you're in a situation where Recovery Girl, or myself, or people like us aren't around."

Momo and Itsuka were dutifully taking notes, while Shinso furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hikari-sensei! Watching you do that is amazing!"

Toru cheered happily, Hikari smiled gently.

"Well thank you dear, I'm glad you're enjoying it." She then dismissed the patient kindly, and watched the students look at her happily. "You know, apart of being a Hero is the care of the general public, that's one of the reasons why I chose to become a doctor...well that and my Quirk is kinda suited to it and all~ But, I can perform many surgeries if I need to~"

"Yes, I've heard that you're one of the leading surgeons in Japan."

Itsuka's words made Hikari give her a thumbs up.

"Yes that's right. Though it took years of study and research among other things dear."

"Hikari-sensei, this is so useful. I hadn't realized that there was many different techniques to stabilize someone's wounds."

Momo spoke up, Hikari continued to smile as she spoke back.

"Yes, if you do it incorrectly, it could be cause for concern in the long run. But, with a Quirk like yours Momo-chan, it is definitely going to be an asset if you choose to go into this profession as well as being a Hero of course. Creating anything can be a good cause as well." Her eyes fell towards Shinso who stayed rather quiet. "Shinso-kun, don't worry, we'll be getting onto the hand to hand training in a moment."

"N-No, I'm sorry if I seem disinterested, I'm taking in all of the things you've been saying."

"Hehe, I know~ But I can see it within all your eyes that you want to get to the combat training. So, why don't we get to it right now?"

Momo, Itsuka, Toru, and Shinso all looked happy about finally getting into the training.

Hikari then waved a hand through her hair.

"But, don't think I'll take it easy you know? I might be sweet and kind, but I'm quite a tough trainer...though I'm not as bad as Gran Torino-sama. God that man is terrifying." She shuddered for unknown reasons about this Gran Torino all of a sudden. "Well, lets get to work, shall we all!? Time to kick some butt, with some hand to hand training! By the end of the week, you'll have learned at least one new move!"

[Yes Sensei]

The girls, and lone boy cheered.

This is what they wanted, and now they were getting ready for the fight.

* * *

Typically, Tomura usually wouldn't expect anyone would be so bold or stupid enough to walk through his door at any time of the day, and neither did Kurogiri.

But that wasn't the case when the door opened.

"Who the hell..."

Tomura started off angrily, but then he stopped when seeing it was Reaper who came through the door.

His presence was terrifying for Tomura, and even Kurogiri was sweating nervously as well. But Reaper didn't seem to care all that much, and just walked forward. He reached the bar when Tomura's hand went through a secret portal that Kurogiri had made by his hand, but Reaper turned his head, and gave him a dark grin.

"You sure you want to risk it? I wonder if you can retract your hand faster than I can kill off that portal that's aimed for the back of my neck? Wouldn't it cut off your hand if it stayed there?" Tomura fearfully pulled his hand backwards, as Reaper reached behind the desk, and pulled out some papers. "Nice try boys, but you're too young to get the drop on me. Come back when you're actually threats to me. Until then, don't get in my way."

Tomura felt pissed that he said that, his childish side was taking over him and he wanted to do something, but he didn't due to Kurogiri restraining him.

Kurogiri watched on with worry as Reaper looked over the papers.

"Is there a particular reason why you're here Reaper?"

Tomura demanded, only to received a blank stare from Reaper, before he turned back to the papers.

Tomura's eyes blazed angrily.

"I asked you a question-"

"Tomura Shigaraki, remember what your Sensei said about this person. Please don't aggravate him."

Tomura bit his tongue so he didn't say anything, even if he truly wanted to do such things.

Then Reaper took the papers in his cloak.

"Thanks for the information boys, your boss is stupid leaving these gems around with you." Neither Tomura or Kurogiri said anything, as Reaper pulled a bottle of wine from the bar area. "Hmmm, nice, I'll be taking this. That's fine with you boys, right?" Tomura's eyes narrowed, while Kurogiri nodded slowly. "Good, good. Then goodbye. Oh, tell your Sensei that I'll be seeing him soon, real soon."

Reaper turned around and began walking away, Tomura's anger took over him and then he began laughing.

"That's right, turn your back because one day, I'm sure your son will be beside me to shoot you right in it."

Kurogiri looked afraid at that moment, while Reaper paused.

His eyes shifted towards Tomura, and he snickered.

"Yeah right Tomura. Pretending you're competent enough when we know the one who's pulling the strings around here only chose you because you're her grandson. If you weren't, he wouldn't of bothered with you. He's malicious like that you see."

Tomura's anger took over him, and he charged for Reaper.

But Reaper flashed out of sight, faster than Tomura could register, and appeared behind him, Tomura's hand in the air, and him on bending knee. It happened so fast that even Tomura didn't get how it happened.

"Let go of me!"

"Didn't your master teach you not to attack so direct? Geez, what's he even teaching you anyway? Be a child, and get what you want even though you're kind of stupid with your childish ways? And thinking you'd be able to get my son. If I recall, didn't he give you an ass kicking the last time you and he met one another during the USJ?"

"Shut up!"

Tomura's eyes blazed, and tried to get out of his grip, but Reaper casually tossed him into a wall, denting it with his strength.

"As always, been fun boys."

Reaper went towards the door, when the television came on which said 'Audio Only'.

[My boy, it's been a long time.]

Reaper stopped in his tracks.

He remembered that voice.

His eyes turned to the television screen, and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't ever call me that All For One."

The anger in his eyes was real, he truly was pissed off.

[What's wrong my boy? I'm happy to see you, you seem well.]

"If you want to see me, then come out of hiding." All For One didn't answer. "Or are you afraid that I'd actually kill you?"

[No, I'm not worried about that, it isn't time for us to meet yet. But when I have your son, maybe we'll meet then, and maybe he'll be the one to kill you.]

Reaper scoffed.

"Killing me huh. Well I wouldn't allow my son to ever carry my death on his shoulders. But, since you keep going for my son, I'll have to destroy you."

[You can try my boy, but when I get your son, I'll turn him into the perfect Villain. He's everything that I want, you could say he and I are the same.]

"That's not true at all."

Reaper spat out angrily.

[Hmmm, are you sure? Because we both know what he and I share in common, you realized it as well, haven't you? Come on my boy, I know you better than you think I do.] Reaper's hands tightened, Death began to swim around his body, which frightened Tomura and Kurogiri. [Aren't you afraid that it could be true? Because I can tell you, what you think is true, is true. One day, his potential will be shown, Kenji and I are connected in ways that would surprise you. He can do it as well, my boy. After all he is my-]

"He's nothing to you." Reaper cut him off, growling angrily. "Go near him, and I'll end you. Not even All Might will stop me. You messed with my family for the last time. My son, my daughter, you're on borrowed time, do you understand me? One false move, and I'll kill you, and these little brats you have as well."

[I see. That's not good, Tomura, and Kenji are going to join forces, and be the leaders of the League of Villains. Together, nothing could oppose them, not even you.]

"If that's how you think."

[It is my boy.]

Reaper rolled his eyes, and casually ran his Death through the entire area, destroying the wood around along with the televisions as well, Tomura and Kurogiri pulled away and by the time that Reaper had left, the bar had been nearly destroyed, leaving Tomura and Kurogiri shell-shocked by what had happened.

* * *

Later on, after Mt Lady had gotten off him, and they had finally cleaned the office (it took three hours, due to Mt Lady trying to get out of it), they had gone out together. Mt Lady was in her Hero's costume, while he himself was just in a hoodie, and had it up. His Hero outfit was being reconstructed right now, so he didn't have anything that he could wear. Even then he was alright with this.

Mt Lady looked around and waved to a few of her fans.

Even though she was a fairly new Hero, she still was quite liked by the public it seemed.

"So, a good part of being a Hero is patrolling Kenji-kun. Making sure the streets are safe, and being the first to respond. Like when you fought the sludge Villain. Or, when that giant Villain came. Remember that?"

"Y-Yeah, when you did that big kick to him."

Mt Lady's eyes shined brightly.

"That's one of my super moves! You should get some too! You have an amazing Quirk, so you'll be able to do a number of things with it!" Mt Lady paused and looked towards Kenji who was looking around happily. "By the way, I have to ask. Why did you choose me anyway?"

"Eh? What do you mean Mt Lady-san?"

"It's just, you must have gotten offers from Hero's of a higher rank, so I was curious. Why did you choose to come to me exactly?"

"Well, because I really like Mt Lady-san! That's one of the reasons. I felt like I'd be able to learn much from a Hero that's not been doing it for a long time. Maybe I could have gone to a Hero of a higher rank. But I'd rather go to someone that I can learn different things from. Maybe when I graduate from U.A, we'd be able to see one another, and by the time I go for the older Hero's, they might have retired. Maybe call this an opportunity to see what the younger Hero's are like so when I get out of U.A, we'd be able to team up easier, and have a good relationship with you."

"Aah I see, I understand Kenji-kun. Yeah, makes sense. But still, I'm not sure how much you'll learn from me. What I saw in the Sports Festival, your knowledge is grand. I don't know what I could teach you that you don't already know about."

Kenji folded his arms as they rounded a corner.

"Maybe you don't have to teach me anything about my Quirk or anything. I just like being with Mt Lady-san, that's all. I know that I'm going to learn a lot from you. You see, I'm kinda...well, not anti social, but social situations are hard for me to deal with. And being a Hero, means being social, and I wish to learn more about that, from an open person like you who's always kind."

Mt Lady's cheeks turned a little red from what he actually admitted. He wanted to be with her, that's something she found lovely to hear.

"I-I see. Even then, I'm gonna teach you stuff! This week wont be in vain for you! So, I'll be a good teacher! Like Hikari-sensei before me! She knows what's what, and I was her student a while ago, so I can teach you stuff….hmmmm, maybe I could show you about the taller Villain's you'd might have to fight. Yeah, that's right, I'd also teach you about how to fight them."

"Y-Yeah, that could be cool! I mean, I'd probably fight people with a giant Quirk in the future."

"Yeah! And avoiding property damage as well!"

Mt Lady gained more confidence in her abilities right now.

Kenji continued to smile while thinking about a few things, but could see the same stares from various people. Even within the streets, while he got the usual hateful glares, he also saw a few people actually smiling towards him, it made a big difference to what it was like before.

She then paused, and looked towards a busy section of the city. Her shrewd eyes went towards Kenji, and then she looked back towards the city, or more specifically, a cart that she was quite fond of.

"So...being a Hero, also means to be quite fed as well..." Her eyes slyly went towards Kenji who remained oblivious on what she was doing. "So, follow me Kenji-kun! Lets go and get some dango!"

"D-Dango?"

Kenji muttered, but Mt Lady was already running away with a giggle.

He sighed, and yelled "Wait!" as he chased after her.

She ran into the city deeper, and came to a cart. Kenji stood a little aways, and watched Mt Lady placing a hand to her face, then her finger slyly went towards her cheeks, and brushed against said cheeks, the man's own cheeks turned red at the sight, while Kenji looked on curiously.

"So, that would be..."

"Awww, but I've left my money in my other outfit..."

She wriggled her lower body, and gave a shy expression on her cheeks.

The man's eyes turned bright, and steam came out of his ears and nose, blushing brightly at what Mt Lady was doing.

"You can have it for free!"

"Aren't you a dear!?"

She grinned with a wild face, while Kenji looked on, and sweat dropped.

" _So, she's using her sex appeal to get things for free? I guess that she could do that since she's rather beautiful. But I know she's a good person. Hmmm, I wonder if..._ " He looked towards his phone, and sighed. " _Still no answer to my message. Iida-san, I hope you're alright..._ "

While Kenji thought about it, Mt Lady came strolling over, and handed some dango's towards him.

"There, the art of seduction always works~ You should give it a try Kenji-kun."

"Eeeh, I'm not good at seduction. But, I'm impressed with how you did that, I wouldn't have the confidence to do that so easily."

Kenji gave his honest thoughts, while Mt Lady swayed her body side to side.

"Good, it means you're learning more about social situations! So, enjoy your dango Kenji-kun and then I'll teach you about the art of seduction~ You can do it as well~"

"Eeh...well, I don't..."

"Hmmm, I'm thinking the shy angle will work with you." Her eyes scanned the area, and saw a young woman with a soda cart nearby. "There, perfect target. Kenji-kun, act adorably shy, alright? Use your best assets."

"W-What's my best assets?"

Kenji didn't know.

He hadn't thought about it.

But Mt Lady nodded to herself while taking off his hoodie, revealing his shirt underneath which read 'I love Mt Lady' which he was forced to wear by the woman herself. That's why he chose to wear the hoodie, but she had just taken it, he was having a complex day.

"Face, and butt." Kenji sweat dropped at her complete lack of sensitive thoughts. "You've got an innocent face, and a cute butt as well. So go and flaunt it boy~ I'm getting thirsty~ I'd like a diet cola, gotta watch the figure, and all~"

Kenji looked towards her, and she shooed him forward.

While cringing, he did as she asked, and walked forward towards his target.

He felt his nerves coming through his system.

He made it to the cart, and looked back to Mt Lady.

She put up her thumb towards him, so he cringed, and looked towards the woman who looked back. He gave a shy face, while twitching his body around. The young woman, who looked to be in her early twenties looked towards Kenji, who looked shy.

"E-Excuse me Miss..."

The young woman got a full view of Kenji, and her face dropped.

"IT'S THE DEMON!"

Kenji cringed as the woman cried, and ran away, Mt Lady cringed as well, and saw Kenji come back towards her.

"Well, that went as well as I expected..."

Kenji muttered, throwing his hoodie back on.

"Hehehe, don't worry Kenji-kun, I'm sure more people will change their opinions about you in the future. But don't worry, I'll help you be more social! But we should finish this dango, and continue our search of the city...but, ugh, doing things like this is difficult...I wish there was a better way into doing this..."

Kenji hummed, and then folded his arms.

"Mt Lady-san, could I have your phone for a few seconds?"

"Hmmm? What for?"

"Since you're helping me, I'd like to help you as well."

Mt Lady, intrigued, handed her phone towards Kenji, and he took it, and began operating it swiftly. Mt Lady watched as he typed rather quickly.

A few minutes later, he inhaled, and handed it back to her.

"What did you do Kenji-kun?"

"Aah, right. I know that you have been having trouble about you know, being not the first to a crime being committed and not getting the recognition you deserve. So, I installed a few apps that track networking sites, along with some other things that would deal with the world at large, and set it up so if something were to happen and someone posts about it, before even the Hero's know about it, it will ping your phone right away."

Mt Lady's eyes lit up with stars.

"That's so cool! So, in essence, you've connected me to the world?!"

Kenji chuckled, shaking his head.

"W-Well, not the world. It's just an app that tracks down disasters in the local area that people post about on various message boards among other things, I've heard some other's have been using it. But it isn't something that most Hero's use, for various reasons."

"Still! Well done Kenji-kun, you've already become a good boy for me! Thank you Kenji-kun, you've done so well for someone like me~ Now, I believe we should be getting back to work~"

"R-Right!"

Kenji appeared peppy, but then his eyes dropped when he saw Aizawa walking closer.

But not just a normal looking Aizawa.

It was Aizawa in a school girls outfit.

Mt Lady's jaw dropped and hit the floor as the older man came over, and gave Kenji a sensual look.

But Kenji...felt something off.

Not because he was wearing a school girls outfit...but there was something else about him that was rather...weird.

He couldn't place his finger on it though.

Then his eyes went towards Mt Lady and scowled.

"So, you taking care of my hunny bunny then?"

Kenji shivered with fear while Mt Lady looked stunned.

"Y-You're what?"

"My hunny bunny, that cute boy next to you. I hope you're teaching him good things, because he's so cute, and strong~"

Mt Lady's eyes narrowed, and placed her hand out.

"No, I wont let you try anything with him..."

Aizawa rolled his eyes, and looked towards Kenji.

"Hello sweetie. You're looking particularly cute today~"

"...What?"

Kenji looked fearful, his body sweated nervously.

"Hehe, I've come to wish you luck sweetheart~"

"..."

Kenji didn't know what to say.

His face resembled a ghosts.

Mt Lady however held Kenji close to her form.

"You stay away from him. And why are you dressed as a school girl...I always thought there was something you hid from the world..."

"What?" Aizawa let out with confusion. Then his eyes went towards a nearby window, and gasped when seeing him in the outfit. "Ooh crap, forgot to take off..." His eyes went towards Kenji and giggled awkwardly. "Ooh well, never mind that then~ Well good luck following this woman, I hope you learn a lot of good and new things~" Aizawa's eyes went towards Mt Lady and pointed at his eyes, then towards Mt Lady. "I'm watching you."

Mt Lady's face dropped while Kenji gave a confused look.

Aizawa then skipped off down the road, Mt Lady and Kenji cringing hard when the skirt flipped upwards, and they closed their eyes.

Aizawa went into an isolated area, and ran a hand through his hair, as a grey substance began melting off of him.

As it melted off him, it revealed the beautiful face of Himiko Toga.

The young girl leaned against the wall, and giggled awkwardly.

" _Well that went well...I can't believe I forgot to take off my clothes to change my appearance, I got too excited speaking to Kenji-kun...aah well, it doesn't matter, I got the point across, I'm sure deep down he knew it wasn't Aizawa and it was me since we have that connection after all..._ "

She thought while gigging to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tokoyami was on a lunch break. With his internship with Hawks, the man himself was teaching him quite well. He couldn't believe that the fox girl, Irina, though he didn't know her name, was actually right.

While Hawks went to go and get something from his office, Tokoyami sat outside of it, and was wondering what to do for a meal…

That's when he saw Irina waving from across the street, holding a bento within her hands.

" _S-She brought me a bento!? A-And she found me...shouldn't think any differently though, she did find me at my own home so finding me here isn't too much of a stretch. Though, if she just here to give me some food? I don't understand this girl._ "

He screamed within his mind, while she casually skipped over the road.

Making it close, she gave a small smile towards him.

"Hello there Tokoyami-kun, seems like you've worked up an appetite."

Tokoyami didn't know what to say to that.

He was worried about what was going to happen.

Though he didn't think that this girl was going to attack or anything like that at all.

"...Y-Yes, Hawks is a good person to shadow, and has given me much to think about."

"I see, I see. Then I'm glad for you. Here, I made some of your favourites."

"How would you know my favourites?"

"I asked your Mother."

She spoke swiftly, surprising the young raven headed boy.

"I-I see...yes, that does make sense."

Irina giggled sweetly, and undid the wrapping on the bento, handing it to Tokoyami. He looked at the food, and he couldn't deny that it was made beautifully. It smelled delicious, and it looked divine. If nothing else, she did seem to make excellent food.

"So, having fun with your partner Tokoyami-kun?"

"My partner?"

"Your Pro Hero shadowing person and all~"

Tokoyami got what she was speaking about now.

"...I have to admit that I am learning much from him. It might have been a single half day so far, he's beginning to teach me a number of things. I would have to thank you for suggesting that I would come here."

The girl waved her hand casually.

"Don't worry about it~ I'm just glad that I can help you~ So, go and try the food~"

Irina sang out, while Tokoyami was being cautious about all of this.

But he took the food, and took a bite of it. The instant the food slid down his throat, he was enchanted right away. It was like Angels were singing in his stomach for more. Her food was divine, that's all he could say about it.

"Do you like it Tokoyami-kun?"

Tokoyami blushed at the sight of Irina leaning closer towards him.

And then the food itself, was amazing to his pallet.

He couldn't deny that he was enjoying the feelings of what was going on with the food itself.

"...Y-Yes, it is quite delicious."

"I'm glad! Enjoy it as much as you want~ It took me a while to make that stuff, you know? I'm glad you like it though. Been awhile since I've cooked for a boy like this...well, unless you wanna count that crazy douche who is a terrible person~"

"Hmmm?"

Irina waved her hand.

"No worries at all~"

Tokoyami wasn't convinced.

But, he was going to enjoy the foods that he was given.

And enjoy them with the girl that seemed to like him.

As to why, he didn't know.

But, she wasn't a bad person to be around.

Even if she did embarrass him sometimes.

"Fox-san...thank you for making me this meal."

Irina waved her hand around casually.

"No worries~ I could make you a meal everyday if you'd like~?"

"W-Well, if it wouldn't be a bother..."

Irina petted his head happily.

"Of course not~"

Tokoyami blushed even more with her delicate fingers running over his head, he felt good from her right now.

"B-By the way...this has been on my mind for a little while...do you speak to anyone else like this...? I mean...do you have any other friends?"

"Hmmm...no, I don't have any friends, unless you count crazy monsters as friends. Used to have a best friend, not seen her in a while though."

Tokoyami's ears perked.

"You did?"

"Yeah. See." She pulled out an old picture, and showed Tokoyami the picture of a young Irina with a young blue haired girl, the pair seemed to be smiling happily while hugging one another. "She was my best friend, we did a lot of things together. I miss her actually. She always was weird, which worked out well for me because I was the weird kid when I was young too~"

Tokoyami bit his lower lip.

"...Is she gone?"

"If you mean dead, then no she's not dead. She's in this city somewhere. I heard she's doing pretty well in school right now and is apart of some group that means she's the best, can't remember the name. She'll probably be in her last year now."

"I see...if you know where she is, why not go and see her?"

"I would, but she thinks I'm dead as well. It's better that way."

"Why?"

Irina lowered her eyes.

"It's better, she'll have moved on by now, if I suddenly showed up, it would just bring confusion and would cause heartache for both of us. Nah, it's better this way. Besides, I have you don't I~?"

Tokoyami blushed lightly, but placed his hand over her own, which surprised her.

"Yes, you have me."

Irina smiled happily, and hugged the young boy into her chest, making his body heat up at the feelings of her own body held.

* * *

Momo, Itsuka, Shinso and Toru all stood before Hikari, who got into a fighting position. Since they were within a training ground area, they seemed to be ready to have a fight. Hikari was even wearing what appeared to be an outfit that meant she was ready to have a fight.

"Alright. First, I want to see where you guys are in terms of fighting ability. Come at me with anything you have. Your Quirk is fine. Your strengths are fine. Tricks that you've picked up is fine as well. Just do what comes naturally as well."

"S-So, we can do anything and you'll be fine with it? Even if we come at you with our Quirk's?"

Itsuka asked, Hikari smiling happily.

"That's right, even if it might be dangerous. Do as you want~ I'll take it all, and see what you're capable of. Everyone is different and would have fighting styles suiting them. I have a pretty good idea on you all right now, but I'd like to confirm a few things. So come at me anyway that you would want to."

"B-But! You're like the Third Ranked Hero! You could body us within a second!"

Toru complained, so Hikari went to the side. She put her hair into a ponytail, and tightened her hands.

"I wont be using my Quirk. If that helps at all. I'll be fighting on my hands and feet only. Nothing to do with my Quirk. If I 'body' you or not, doesn't matter. This is to show you that even if you don't have a Quirk that enhances strength and speed, you can still take down people with some combat moves. Like Toru-chan for example, using your Quirk for stealth, and knowing how to get people into body locks can be useful. And the others also have Quirk's here that can be used to help out as well. So, why don't we begin right now?"

As soon as she said that, she shot off at speeds that blinded them.

"Crap! She's super fast!"

Toru yelled out, as Momo produced a staff from her Quirk.

"Y-Yeah, and she's not even using her Quirk yet? This is insane! Is this the speed of a Pro Hero!?"

Itsuka however placed her hands out, and made them grow.

"This is no time to panic! We need to combat her!"

"That is, if we can even see her!"

Shinso yelled out.

She looked like a white blur.

While she wasn't All Might at all, she had an incredible speed that she couldn't simply defeat.

Itsuka thought she saw Hikari on the left, so she thrusted her large hand that way. But all she caught was the wind, and then she felt a sharp pain entering her gut.

"Gwaaah!"

Itsuka fell down to the ground, as Hikari stood there over the young girl.

"Sorry sweetheart, you have a good Quirk, and it could be used in a good way. But you're too direct. I saw you trying to slam me down before you did it. If you had caught me off guard with sending some wind at me, then the battle could have changed. Don't just think of the main use of your Quirk, think outside of the box, like I do with my Quirk."

"Hikari-sensei!"

Momo gasped, and swung her staff for Hikari. However, Hikari used her legs to parry each of the strikes, again and again while it looked as if she was dancing.

"Not bad Momo-chan, I'm impressed!"

Hikari brought her leg up, and swung it hard for her shoulder, pain rippling through her body, and forced her hand to weaken around the staff, allowing Hikari to get within Momo's personal space, grab the staff, and twist it around her body, yanking it out of Momo's hand, and then within a second, bang Momo on the back of the head, stopping her progression from moving forward.

Momo looked up as Hikari smiled down at her.

"You have the most diverse Quirk Momo-chan. You can make weapons. But if the opponent can get the weapon away from you, then it is meaningless."

Momo took those words to heart as Toru sneaked on behind Hikari.

However, Hikari could hear her footsteps on the ground, so she turned, and landed a hard punch to her stomach, dropping Toru to the ground with pain running through her body.

"Your Quirk Toru-chan is quite useful for stealthy attacks. However, your feet cause noise when walking. You can achieve a place where your feet wouldn't be able to make noise while on the ground. If you move lightly, then you will be able to do serious damage."

"Haaaaaaah!"

Shinso saw his opportunity and jumped upwards, spun around and swung his leg for the young woman. Hikari ducked out of the line of his leg, and then jumped backwards. However, before she was out of range, Shinso brought his leg downwards, Hikari being quite happy, and blocked the kick with her own arm.

"Now, that's what I am talking about. Always keep the opponent guessing Shinso-kun~"

"Then maybe you'd like to talk to me!"

Hikari didn't say anything, knowing his Quirk, and pushed Shinso back. With the staff in her hands, Hikari spun it around her body professionally, surprising Momo and the others. It looked as if she had used such a weapon before.

Shinso though turned to the others, and saw that they were down.

So, he turned towards Hikari once more, and got into a fighting stance.

Hikari didn't utter a word as she dashed forward. The speed was unreal. It was hard for him to even notice her presence at all, and wondered if she truly was just doing this without her Quirk, and if she added her Quirk, how much faster could she be.

However, Hikari got close to Shinso, standing before him, and went to embed the staff in his gut, but at the last second, Momo threw a shield towards Shinso, who caught it, and blocked the staff. Shinso's body was pushed by the staff but he remained standing.

"Now you're seeing it. Sometimes, when fighting stronger opponents, you have to rely on others as well."

"Then rely on this!"

Itsuka who wasn't willing to give up rushed towards Hikari. Hikari went to take her down, but Shinso spun around and threw the shield like a Frisbee, Hikari giggling as she turned back around and slammed the shield away as well.

While she had dealt with the shield, Itsuka came close, and went to grab the young woman, and Hikari went to move, when she felt hands pulling on her arms. She let out a breath, and cocked her head back to see that it was Toru. She couldn't see Toru, so she knew that it was Toru in fact as well holding her back.

"I see, so you take my words to heart, and use the old bait and switch. That's not a bad tactic, and on others, it might work. But with me..." Hikari reversed the grip that Toru had on her body, and got her before her, throwing her at Itsuka. Because she was invisible, Itsuka couldn't see her incoming and was slammed against the young girl. "...it might not work. You have to make sure that you can't be used against one another as well. Fighting in team battles, you have to be able to fight together, and not be used against one another. I'm sure you all have seen it happen before, where Hero's don't work in tandem, and as a result, they end up hindering one another, rather than helping one another."

She turned to Shinso, who got into a fighting position.

But, she then jumped forward. She span in the air, and smiled down to Shinso. Shinso wondered what she was going to be doing. Going behind him, landing before him, faking him out, or something else entirely.

But it was none of the above as she went over his body, landing on a nearby tree, and within a second, forced herself off the tree, and faster than Shinso could think, embedded a fist right into his torso, he spat out bile, and went to the ground in pain.

"You see, you people have good Quirk's, but because you haven't worked together before, you didn't think about teaming up until near the end of the fight. Right now, I've had years upon years of experience, so fighting me would be difficult for young Hero's such as yourselves. However, that's also the point. Villain's aren't fair. They don't care if you're children, they don't care if you're new at using your Quirk's in battle situations. At the USJ, Momo-chan and you, Toru-chan, were caught up in a Villain's attack. That happens all of the time. You have to make split second decisions. I saw you all trying to formulate a plan, and that's good, you should do that. But, you also left yourselves wide open to do that as well. Shinso-kun, you could have stopped me midair if you hadn't been thinking on what I was doing. You have to be aware of what you're going to do as well."

Shinso, and the others understood what she was saying.

It made sense, and because it did, they knew what they would need to do to go forward.

"Now, I'm glad that you learned this, because your training is going to go much smoother. Momo-chan, your Quirk is able to help others out as well as yourself. Call yourself a support item during a fight. Doesn't mean you aren't helpful, because on the contrary, you'd be very helpful in many fights. Being in a team would be excellent for you."

"Y-Yes Hikari-sensei, I understand."

Momo could understand what Hikari was saying. Being in a team would be helpful, and using herself as a support item could be useful.

"Toru-chan, as I said before, using your Quirk means being stealthy. Either have someone create a distraction, making something noisy to distract the opponent or by using smoke bombs, and then sneaking up on them, then that works as well."

"Aah! I get it!"

Toru cheered happily, though felt sick from the impact she received.

"Itsuka-chan, being on the front lines does work for you, but using your Quirk directly can give it an easy target. How about instead of using it right away and charging, charge, and then use it when you're close, to surprise your opponent."

"Aah, I think I know what you're saying. The element of surprise can work in our favour's!"

Hikari nodded at Itsuka, and then turned towards Shinso.

"Finally. During that fight Shinso-kun, I think you performed the best. While you have a ways to go, your Quirk, for someone who doesn't know, can be immensely useful. Using hand to hand for you is the right way to go. You can get in close, and stop your opponent with your voice. Also, maybe there could be a way for you to trick your opponents to answer with using other voices. A voice changer perhaps would be a good way to go about of it. You four, could one day take me down. And I'm not talking about the distant future. You all have something unique to all of you. People, Hero's think that they have to be alone sometimes during a fight. That isn't the case. Yes, sometimes you're going to be placed into a situation where you're going to have to fight on your own, but if you're in a team, pull on one another's strengths, and cover one another's weaknesses."

The teenagers all began to nod.

They understood what she was saying.

It made sense.

And it made them all the more determined.

"Now, we'll begin the real learning. Are you ready for it?"

[Yes Sensei!]

Hikari smiled happily, and gave her students the thumbs up.

"Now, lets begin."

* * *

Reaper, after leaving the League of Villains, was hopping across rooftops, while going through the city. Since he wished to return back to his home immediately, this would be the quickest way.

However, while he was hopping across rooftops, he saw something curious.

He saw a middle aged short woman came along with green hair. She was being harassed by some teenagers, and were using their Quirk's to annoy her, and others.

Reaper rolled his eyes, and hopped down onto the ground, using his Quirk to break his fall, and walked closer.

"N-Now, I demand that you stop!"

The woman exclaimed, but one teenager with a snarky attitude allowed his sharp fingers to go towards her, but before he could touch her, Reaper's hand grabbed the man's hand, and twisted it so he would fall down to the ground.

"Never heard of being kind to a lady young man?"

The teenagers eyes went towards Reaper's, and he froze in fear.

So did the others with him.

"I-It's him!"

"Ooh my God!"

"Please don't do this!"

The men cried out, while Reaper gave them dark looks. Inko gasped upon seeing him, and quickly pulled out her phone, which Reaper noted, but didn't care.

"If you don't want to get on my angry side, then I suggest you running away right now."

The teenagers panicked, and tears rolled down their faces. They then took off running away like cowards, while Reaper just gave them stares.

Then he turned back towards the woman, and saw her shopping on the ground.

He breathed out and bent down.

"Allow me to assist you."

Her eyes went towards Reaper, who went towards her when feeling eyes on him.

Meeting one another's eyes, the woman gave a smile.

"You're a life saver...my name is Inko Midoriya, call me Inko."

"Inko-san, people call me Reaper."

"Nice to meet you Reaper-san."

The pair shook hands with one another.

"You look awfully like my sons friend, though a female."

"You also look like my sons friend, though taller, and with all black hair."

The pair gave one another awkward chuckles as Reaper continued picking up her stuff that was on the ground.

"Teenagers, huh. Misguided."

"Yes, I'm glad my son isn't like that."

Reaper chuckled lightly, and picked up her shopping.

"I'll help you with these."

"Thank you very much." Reaper, and Inko then left for her car. "By the way, why would you help me Reaper-san? I know who you are."

"I just decided to, not got anything better to do right now."

Inko furrowed her eyebrows, wondering if it was more than that, but decided to let it go for now.

"I see. But, you don't seem bad to me. Besides, you are my sons best friends Father, even if you are a Villain, I have to thank you."

"Thank me?"

Reaper seemed genuinely intrigued.

"Yes, besides helping me with my shopping, you see, my son tends to get himself hurt a lot, and your son helps him out, and heals him along with giving him advice, and being a genuine friend for my son. My boy does worry me with his self destructive ways."

"I can understand that. It's admiration of All Might and wanting to please him."

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid of..."

"I wouldn't be worried, my son and your son have a great relationship with one another, they'll help one another. I'd have to thank you for raising a good boy like your son, he was my sons first true friend in a long time, and has brought him out from his shell, and helped him during the Sports Festival unlock his heart."

Inko giggled, waving her hand.

"Don't worry about it, Izuku really does like Kenji-kun. I'm glad they're friends."

"Yes...I am as well."

Inko and Reaper continued walking around towards her car, as people noticed Reaper, either screamed, fainted, or ran away.

But Inko seemed to be fine with being near him.

As they walked, they continued talking with one another, and soon, they seemed to be at least on talking terms with one another.

Once reaching her car, Inko opened her car boot, and Reaper began placing the items inside, fully aware of what was happening behind him.

"Step away from the woman Reaper with your hands up!"

He heard a policeman call from the nearby street, Reaper chuckled "Yeah right." and then placed the bags in the car.

Inko looked towards Reaper as he rotated his shoulder.

"Reaper-san, can I give you some advice before you leave?"

Reaper paused, and looked towards Inko.

"Yes Inko-san?"

"...Your son, Kenji-kun, I know you and he aren't on talking terms, but he does need a male role model in his life."

"Yes, I am aware of that. It isn't me who that person is though."

"I see. If you ever can, please try and become apart of his life, even if you protect him from other Villains. Wouldn't that showed you care about him?"

Reaper slowly hummed.

"I do care about my son, all my children. I'm afraid it is too late for me to be apart of his life."

"It's never too late, Reaper-san." Inko's words seemed to have affected him slightly. "I'm sure somewhere inside, he does care about you."

"He hates me, and I don't blame him. I sliced him down once, it's a regret I'll always have to live with. Even if it was a mistake, I lost myself in that moment, and allowed my rage to take over me, and that's not an excuse at all."

"...I see, but I see you are regretful of that, and if you try hard enough, you'll be able to seek forgiveness from your son."

Reaper gave Inko a small smile.

"Yes, thank you Inko-san. Also, I don't blame you for calling the police."

Inko was surprised that he even knew that.

But saw the calm expression on his face, showing that he held no ill will towards her at all.

"Thank you, I still have to uphold the law, even if you aren't such a bad person."

"No worries. I'd probably do the same thing if I was you."

Reaper gave her a small look, and then walked away from her into the street, seeing the police pointing their guns at him.

He gave them a once over, before rolling his eyes, and began walking away.

"Stay still Reaper or we'll open fire!"

"Good luck with that."

Reaper unleashed a wave of his Death, and his fine tuned control over it managed to break down the guns in their hands, crumbling them to dust, making them all cringe with fear.

His eyes went towards Inko, and waved, and she gave a slight wave as well, before he left quickly.

" _He's definitely weird...but, he didn't act like most Villains...and he helped me with my shopping after stopping some teenager bullies...most Villains don't take the time to help women like me with shopping...he's definitely a complicated man._ "

She smiled lightly, glad to know that her sons friends Father truly wasn't as evil as people thought he was.

* * *

For over an hour, Kenji and Mt Lady looked around the city they were in, but they couldn't find anything. No crime, or anything. Kenji wished some crime would happen. Not because he wanted people to get hurt, but because he wanted to experience how Pro's deal with the oncoming people that would cause trouble.

But nothing was happening at all.

Though Kenji's phone rang, so he checked, and saw it was Katsuki.

[Ken, I can't handle this! Best Jeanist is being a shit!]

Kenji cringed while Mt Lady let out a laugh, hearing the conversation.

"Kacchan, please calm down-"

[I can't calm down! He tied me up, and has styled my hair in ways I don't like! And stupid children laughed at the fact that I got caught by that sludge bastard once! And even making me wear his stupid jeans! They aren't even fashionable! Grrrr! I wished I had gone to your own one now! I can't handle this piece of-]

"Kacchan, remember to breathe." He heard her inhaling deeply. "Kacchan, maybe this could be a good experience. Maybe he's being hard to be helpful. And you can always just change your hair back if you don't like it."

[I-I guess, but this is total waste of time. Heh, at least Deku is probably having a worse time than I am.]

"…I guess, I don't know though. He's with some old dude, apparently he doesn't wake up much."

[Haha, that's good. And you Ken, what are you doing?]

"Well, I'm just patrolling at the moment."

[Tch, too bad we can't come across one another, then I'd be-]

[Get off that phone Bakugo right now.]

Kenji heard Best Jeanist's voice down the phone, and Katsuki's growling.

[I am talking to my boyfriend! Get lost!]

[Now, off the phone, we're patrolling.]

[Grrr!]

Katsuki growled, Kenji cringed, and then exhaled slowly.

"Kacchan, you best do as he says, you can call me tonight. Love you."

[Y-Yeah, I love you too...damn Best Jeanist…]

That's what Kenji heard at the end before the line cut off.

He could only hope that she was alright.

"Wow, seems like she's having fun~"

"Hehe, I hope she can survive, she doesn't take change well..."

Mt Lady wondered what else would change, but it seemed like he was content for now.

Kenji went to speak when Mt Lady's phone pinged.

Mt Lady took out her phone, and looked over it.

"Ooh my, you're right Kenji-kun! With this app, we've found something! There's a situation downtown! Now we'll get their first! But how to get there so fast...I could run down there with my giant size, but there could be traffic at this time of day and could stop us moving so fast..."

"Hop on Mt Lady-san! I'll get us there!"

Mt Lady was intrigued as Kenji bent down. She got behind him, and then hopped onto his back. His hands reached around and held onto her. Mt Lady then pushed her breasts into his back, making his cheeks turn red.

"My Kenji-kun, your back is so broad. And your hands on my body as well. It is like you own my body~"

"D-Don't say such things!"

He cried out, but Mt Lady giggled softly against his ear.

He then allowed small wings to appear by his feet, and he leaped forward in a hurry, flinging himself, and Mt Lady through the air, and landed on the side of a building, and then pushed off it, shooting through the city.

"My Kenji-kun, this is quite amazing~"

Mt Lady praised, Kenji blushed slightly, and flew through the air, sort of. He pushed and moved around the area quickly. While he didn't have a Quirk that made him fast, because he could jump far and quickly, he appeared to be moving rather fast.

* * *

As they got towards the area, Mt Lady saw that there was a building that was on fire. She gasped, seeing that others were screaming, while Kenji landed on the ground, and looked towards Mt Lady for advice.

"Mt Lady-san, what should we do?"

"I...Well, I don't..."

Mt Lady seemed to be unsure.

She wasn't a seasoned Hero. Even she was learning. She didn't know what to do with a Quirk like hers against a fire, it wasn't something that she was used to dealing with. She saw people were still inside of the building as well. She could hear the scream.

Kenji saw Mt Lady being unsure as well, and wanted to help her as well.

Kenji took her hand, making her blush slightly, and moved closer.

"Mt Lady-san, we need you right now. You're the Hero, please tell me what we need to do. I'll help you do anything you want."

"Kenji-kun, I..."

"Even if you don't have a Quirk to deal with this, it doesn't matter. You can still work around that. Even if the solution doesn't seem obvious, I'm sure that we can work around this Mt Lady-san!"

"Work around it...right, I understand! Okay Kenji-kun, your Quirk….your Death, can't you kill anything? Even if it is fire?"

Kenji thought about it for a few seconds, before he inclined his neck.

"Y...Yes, that's certainly right. Would you like me to kill off the fire?"

"Yeah, and I'll be right behind you. We'll go around the building, and while I stand outside of the window holding you up, you use your Death to kill off the fire, and your Life to search for any people that we might miss. Okay Kenji-kun? Also, don't worry, I'll take responsibility for you using your Quirk during this time."

"Yes! Please leave it to me!"

Mt Lady nodded, and rushed forward.

Though she didn't want to place Kenji in danger, she didn't have a choice right now.

"Everyone, please evacuate the vicinity immediately!"

Mt Lady yelled out, and quickly grew to her large size. Using her large hands, she picked up various people, and put them away from the fire. Then, she set up a blockade so normal people wouldn't be caught up in the fire.

Kenji watched on and was happy about being able to do some Hero work.

Mt Lady then turned to the windows and saw a few people at the windows. But the fire was intense and was gaining in on them, so Mt Lady picked up Kenji.

"Kenji-kun!"

"Right, leave it to me!"

Kenji placed his hand outwards. Death gathered around his palm, and shot for the window. The flaming room was closing in on the people there. Kenji quickly made a barrier of Life around the people in there, and then his Death came into the room, hitting the fire, and quenched the fire with the Death, killing it off.

Mt Lady then placed her palm downwards.

"Please jump onto my hand immediately and I'll lower you to safety!"

Kenji watched Mt Lady who was guiding the people downwards. Since the drop wasn't that far, the people began to jump out of the window, and got onto her hand. While they did, Kenji used his Death to kill off some flames from around the building that he could see.

People watched on from behind the barricade that Mt Lady had made. Kenji continued killing off the flames from the outside while Mt Lady went by different windows, and helped the people out of the window, and place them into protective areas.

Then once going by all of the windows, Mt Lady shrunk down and looked towards Kenji.

"Kenji-kun, your Mother can sense peoples life signs, could you do that here please?"

"Yes, leave it to me Mt Lady-san!" Kenji stomped onto the ground. "Life Search!"

Kenji's life spread out, and he searched for people within the burning hotel it seemed. Looking through the rooms, and other places, he couldn't find anyone on the first floor, second, third and so on and so forth.

But, at the second to last floor, Kenji found someone in there.

"Mt Lady-san, there seems to be one person on the second to last floor."

"Right then lets get going!"

Mt Lady enlarged herself, and grabbed Kenji. Then she placed the boy on top of the roof, and then Mt Lady jumped upwards, and shrunk herself down. Kenji used his Life chains to wrap them around Mt Lady and brought her down to the roof of the building.

"Mt Lady-san, the building structure might be dangerous if we don't get out quickly."

"Then we'll have to be fast, lead the way Kenji-kun!"

"Right, follow me!"

Following after Kenji, Mt Lady watched as the door opened, and Kenji ran through the corridors once going down the stairs. The area was an inferno, it was so hot that sweat dripped down both of their bodies.

Mt Lady felt guilty about bringing Kenji along, but to save someone, she was sure that he would be alright.

But as the flames were intense, Kenji used some of his Death to destroy the flames, and ran through the area. Mt Lady herself rushed around and did her best to protect Kenji's back, since he had to lead here. But, Kenji also felt that because of Mt Lady, he was able to keep focus on the situation at hand.

"Kenji-kun! Left!"

Mt Lady announced, and Kenji turned to see some fire coming for them, so he placed his hand outwards, and shot off some Death. The Death came around the fire, and it turned to nothingness, the flames seemed to be easy to defeat for his Death.

Going down another flight of stairs, some of the stairs were damaged because of the fire and one step broke.

"Aaah!"

Kenji let out a cry, fire below his feet, and because he was using both sides of his Quirk, he was getting tired from killing the fire, along with searching for people, it was draining so he was a little late to react.

But, Mt Lady grabbed the boy as she tackled him forward, avoiding the flaming pit, getting to the bottom of those stairs, and landed on top of him.

His heart beat increased, as Mt Lady laid on top of his body.

"M-Mt Lady-san, you saved me..."

"Well of course~ You're under me for this week, can't have you dying on me now, can I?"

Kenji blushed a little more, nodding his head, as she stood up. She helped him up, and he continued to sense.

"The way is..." His eyes went left. "That way Mt Lady-san. The person is within the middle of the interconnecting hallways. From what I can sense, it feels like a small life."

"A small life...a child maybe...in this heat...damn, we need to go now!"

Kenji nodded, and followed after Mt Lady.

As they rushed through the flaming inferno, the pair went as fast as they could.

Finally, they reached the interconnecting hallways, and saw a young girls body on the ground. She seemed to be passed out, Kenji grimaced.

"Her heartbeat is weakened..."

"Then that means...Kenji-kun, lets get her, and get out, alright?"

Kenji nodded in agreement. He went towards her, being careful because of the weakened floorboards due to the fire. Once getting to the girl, he picked up the young girl, and went back to Mt Lady.

"Mt Lady-san! We should go left, there aren't any people close by you could stand on!"

"Right, I'll get out first, and pick you up!"

Kenji nodded, and they rushed to the window. Kenji saw Mt Lady jumping out of the already broken window, and used her Quirk to grow even more. She reached her height, and her footsteps dented the ground around her.

Then, she turned to Kenji, and the girl, who he held close.

"Come on Kenji-kun! Lets get going!"

Kenji pushed off the wall and leaped into Mt Lady's hands.

News cameras were watching, and recording what happened with Mt Lady, and Kenji, and the girl. Others watched on as well as Kenji laid down the young girl on the ground, and placed his hand on her body, sensing her.

"Kenji-kun, is she okay?"

Mt Lady's question wasn't answered for a few seconds as he was checking her over.

"I just scanned her, and she's got some injuries. I can heal her right now." Kenji said as he placed his hand on her body. "Here we go."

Kenji sent his Life energy into her, and began healing her. Because of the injuries she had, Kenji felt like his skin was on fire. It was painful, his face contorted at the pain. He even felt tears prickling his eyes, and his lungs hurt as well as a result of the young girls lungs also being damaged.

The pain was getting hard to take.

But, he did his best, and because of that, the power of Kenji was able to heal her, but he collapsed to the ground as a result, and breathed shallowly. However, as he did, the young girls eyes cracked open, and saw Kenji smiling despite the pain that he felt.

"Kenji-kun! Are you alright!?"

Mt Lady said worryingly, the boy nodded breathlessly.

"Kimi! Kimi!"

A young woman rushed over towards the girl, her Mother. The Mother held the young girl in her arms, and turned towards Kenji.

Kenji expected her to call him a 'Demon' or something else like that.

But the young woman began crying.

"Thank you, both of you. Thank you for saving my Kimi."

Kenji smiled sheepishly, while Mt Lady raised her hand up to the sky.

"Do not worry! That's what a Hero's duty is!"

Kenji smiled lightly, and stood up. The cameras were focused on Kenji, and Mt Lady. People also came towards them, and shoved microphones in their faces, and began asking questions like "What's it like to be a Hero?" and "What was it like fighting the fire?" among other things like that.

For Kenji, he wasn't sure on how to handle it and hid behind Mt Lady shyly which she found to be adorable.

Mt Lady smiled and placed a hand on his back.

"Now Kenji-kun, here's another way that I can teach you. Handling the press. Just take after me, alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'll take after your lead Mt Lady-san!"

Mt Lady nodded her head, and stepped forward, dragging Kenji with her for an interview.

Within the crowd, a transformed Himiko watched on, and giggled " _My Kenji-kun is a Hero indeed~_ " and watched him have an interview.

* * *

After training with Hikari, the gang consisting of Momo, Itsuka, Toru, and Shinso all went towards a resting area to get something to drink and eat.

"Damn, my muscles feel like they're in pain~"

Itsuka whined out, while Momo bowed her head in agreement.

"Yeah, you're not kidding. But I'm learning a lot from Hikari-sensei, she's tough but fair."

"And she healed us of our bad injuries, so that's good!"

Toru added, grabbing the remote, and switched on the television nearby, revealing a news report of Kenji and Mt Lady. On the bottom, it explained what they had done, and Shinso looked rather surprised by it.

"Fighting a fire, that seems like something Mikami would do."

"I know, he's the coolest."

Itsuka said with a dreamy look in her eyes, something that Momo caught, and furrowed her eyebrows at.

"Kendo-san, you aren't thinking about Ken-chan in that kind of way, are you?"

"Hmmm? What kind of way?"

Itsuka replied casually, while Toru clapped her hands together.

"Hahaha! As expected of my future boyfriend!"

"W-Wait! You can't become Ken-chan's girlfriend too!"

Momo yelled, Toru whined.

"Why?"

"B-Because..."

Momo struggled to find the words.

"The deceased can't date the living."

Shinso interrupted, Toru flew into a rage.

"I'm not dead!"

"But, that's what Bakugo-san said your Quirk was. Ghost. So, that means you're dead, right?"

"No! It doesn't mean I'm dead! My Quirk isn't Ghost either!"

Toru growled while Itsuka waved her head casually.

"Don't be silly now, she's not dead. She's still alive, she's just invisible."

"Makes sense, I guess."

Toru shook her head from side to side, while Momo giggled awkwardly.

"Either way, it seems like we're not the only ones going through a hard training. Ken-chan is fighting fires with Mt Lady-san. I guess that's a good way to use his Quirk and all. Along with it being real life situations as well."

As Momo was saying it, she couldn't help but notice that Itsuka was looking towards the pictured Kenji with some redness on her cheeks.

It seemed like she was blushing.

And Momo couldn't help it.

She could see that Itsuka was the type of girl Kenji would like.

He did like intelligent women, and Itsuka was intelligent, along with the fact that they both were Class Presidents, and Itsuka was a rather beautiful girl as well.

It was...something that made Momo feel jealous of.

* * *

Himiko returned back to the base after a hard day, and saw Reaper eating some nachos.

"Ooh, nachos~"

Himiko moved closer, and took some nachos, as Reaper gave a curious face.

"So, what did you do today?"

"Hmm? Oh, I spent time with Kenji-kun, spied on him, turned Aizawa into a gay cross dresser in the eyes of Kenji-kun and Mt Lady, and then saw Kenji-kun save people from a fire which was so cool, and then-"

"Wait, what was that about Aizawa?"

She giggled awkwardly, pushing her fingers together.

"Yeah, you see, I transformed into Aizawa, so I could wish Kenji-kun good luck, forgot to take my clothes off because I was excited to see him, so Aizawa was in my school girl outfit, then I kinda flirted with Kenji-kun while as Aizawa because I like flirting with Kenji-kun, it's like second nature, and occurred to me about half way through but I didn't care and just rolled with it, so yeah, in their eyes, Aizawa is a gay cross dresser."

"Hahaha~" Reaper let out a genuine laugh. "You always make me smile even after a weird day."

Himiko giggled, taking some more nachos.

"So, what did you end up doing today?"

"Met with Tomura, threatened All For One, and spoke to a rather weird woman about parenting. It wasn't so bad I suppose."

"Sounds good~ The threatening part~ So, what's happening next Dad?"

"Save that for tomorrow. Tonight, lets just relax."

"Sounds good to me~"

Himiko and Reaper chuckled together, eating nachos while watching the news about the fire that Kenji was apart of, both showing proud faces.

Though Himiko soon stood up, and said "I'm gonna go and watch Kenji-kun for a bit~" making Reaper smile as she disappeared while skipping.

* * *

At night, Kenji was on the phone with Izuku, and they were talking about training as he was in a bedroom. It was a nice room that he was in, a single bed, and he was getting ready for bed after the day that he had.

He had already talked to Katsuki, Momo, Tsuyu, Itsuka (he was surprised she rang him), Toru, Jiro, Shoto, and Mina as well. They had called, video called, and other things as well. Now, he was surprised that his phone wasn't dead right now with the amount of time he's spent on it.

"So, you're trying to run the Quirk through your entire body."

After listening to what Izuku was doing, Kenji couldn't deny that it made sense, and he was happy for his friend as well.

[Y-Yeah, remember what happened at the Sports Festival? I want to be able to replicate that.]

"Well, that's a good idea to try out. How's it going so far?"

He could hear Izuku sighing, so he took that as a bad sign.

[Well...I'm doing my best but it isn't working out as it was before. I can't really move when doing it, I feel so stiff. I don't get it, it worked when I was fighting you. I tried to remember those emotions, but I can't replicate it...ugh, I don't know what to do Ken-kun. I don't want to be someone that drags others behind…]

Kenji could understand how Izuku felt, and he wanted to help his friend in anyway that he could, so he tried giving some advice, hoping that it would help him out.

"Yes you do know Deku-kun, you're very intelligent. You've got the power, just connect to it. During our fight, you weren't thinking, you were just doing. Your body reacted to my own coming for you. Think of it like that. Your body isn't used to your kind of Quirk. Just think if an enemy was attacking someone you care for, and will yourself to move. Allow it to flow through you like your own blood does. Think of it as a Quirk that's always been with you. I know that's not the case, but that's how Quirk's work. We don't see it as something foreign to us, it is something that's just apart of us."

[T-Thanks Ken-kun, that's actually good advice, I'll try that...ooh! I saw you on t.v before, saving people from a burning building with Mt Lady-san! It must have been amazing! You have been doing genuine Hero work!]

Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"Y-Yes, it was quite the thing huh. Adrenaline and all, I'm learning a good amount from Mt Lady-san. I'm actually surprised. Dealing with the press, she's amazing at that. I couldn't do something like she did, it was fantastic. She even saved me from being burned. And she's even helping me deal with larger enemies, we had a training session before, it is great. I'm glad I chose to come here. I'm learning so much."

Mt Lady, who had appeared at the door, heard what he said, and a large smile spread across her face, she was so happy that she could experience things like this. She was glad that she actually was helping him improve all of the time.

" _I'm glad that I can help him in different ways. He's got much potential, and if I can help that come about, then I know I've done an amazing thing. He does struggle with crowds though, it makes sense with the life he's had...don't worry Kenji-kun, I'll help you with that, and train you as much as I can._ "

Deciding not to eavesdrop anymore, she went away from the door, so she could get ready for bed herself.

[I'm glad! Also, have you been able to contact Iida-kun? I've not been able to contact him, and was kinda hoping you have heard from him.]

"No, he's not been answering my messages. He's read them, I can tell with my phone...but he's not answering. I'm getting worried, he's in Hosu right now as well, where the Hero Killer is..."

[I know what you mean. I hope he doesn't do anything he'll regret.]

"Yeah...poor Iida-san, I hope he doesn't do anything either. But, I'm glad that you're working on a way to not kill yourself~ That's always good~"

[Hehehe, yeah~ Me too.]

As Izuku said that, Kenji felt a cold chill down his spine.

And for good reason as well.

Behind him, the window had opened, and the visage of a Demon had appeared.

Accompanied with a large red scarf, and a deranged look within his eyes, Stain looked upon Kenji with a twisted smile.

"...Deku-kun, something's here."

His voice didn't break, but Izuku felt something was off.

[K-Ken-kun? What's wrong?]

"...This feeling..." His eyes slowly turned towards the window, and saw Stain there who's eyes were fixated on Kenji. "It's him..."

[Him who? Y-Your Father?!]

If it was that easy, then Kenji wouldn't be feeling like this.

He wouldn't be going through this right now.

Something he didn't think that he would ever be going through.

Meeting face to face this monster.

"No...the Hero Killer, Stain."

A gasp came from Izuku, while Stain himself turned his head side to side, as if he was examining Kenji, which only made him feel sick inside.

[Ken-kun! Run! Run away!]

"...I think it's too late for that. Deku-kun...he's here...I might die here..."

[Ken-kun! W-What...I'm coming right now! I'll bring Hero's with me! Just hang on! Ken-kun! C-Can you hear me!?]

Kenji was in a state of shock, and was barely registering what he was saying.

Stain, with his malicious smile, took out a knife, and ran it across his tongue. His long tongue which made Kenji feel worried, but he held himself, he didn't show fear, he wouldn't give Stain the satisfaction of fear.

Stain leaned forward with his creepy expression, his gaze felt like ice was growing along Kenji's skin due to how cold Stain's eyes were, and then he merely said "Found you~" in his terrifying voice.

Stain moved closer to Kenji, eventually they were face to face, eye to eye, he could feel Stain's breath hitting his face, his intense expression didn't make Kenji back down, he didn't even flinch, which impressed Stain very much.

"Now, we have something's to discuss, don't we Kenji-kun?"

Kenji's heart beat increased, but still didn't show fear.

Instead, he had to wonder...what did the Hero Killer want with him?

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Phew, cliffhanger! Stain's come to Kenji directly! What's gonna happen to him?! Before that though, this really was a Kenji x Mt Lady chapter, with the pair working together, and while Mt Lady might not be a Top Pro, Kenji's learning more lessons about the world around him, and what it means to be a Hero, how to deal with the other types of Hero's as well as dealing with the public. Also, we got Momo and the others learning from Hikari, and helping them all grow in new and fun ways, teaching them how to fight and other things, along with the beginning of a fun/cute rivalry between Momo and Itsuka for Kenji. Himiko also became involved, and did some...fun things with blood she got during he USJ arc of this story~ Along with Reaper having a surprise meeting with Inko Midoriya and coming to an understanding between them. We also got some Tokoyami x Irina moments along with learning about a friend she had, and yes that person is a canon character, and soon, Irina's gonna be showing herself to Kenji, it's going to be quite intense.**

 **This will be the last chapter I post this year, so I'd like to take the time to thank everyone who's supported me in all my stories, whether that's reviews, PM's with advice, follows and favourites. It's been a tough year, but thanks to writing this and other stories, it helps a lot, so I hope I can continue writing stories for years to come!**

 **Next time, Kenji has a meeting with someone from his past along with dealing with Stain!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	26. Remorseful siblings

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, she's quite a good teacher when it comes to social aspects of Hero's society, an area that Kenji lacks in right now. She certainly seemed to mention her huh~? That would be a funny moment huh~? She's certainly training her students quite well, huh~? Yup, we'll be getting into big Himiko moments quite soon. Yeah, Kenji and Stain are going to have quite the conversation. Something like that might happen in this chapter~ And yeah, he's going to arrive after Shoto does as we'll see why at the end of this chapter.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yup she surely does~**

 **Ericisthebest; Yup, it's her! It was yeah, not everyone in the world is quite nasty to him, just some people~ Yeah, their conversation is going to be quite intense. And thanks very much!**

 **Vizard Masky; Thanks very much! Yeah he surely is learning new things huh~? And yeah, he's helping her as she helps him so it's a good thing between the two of them. Yeah, it was a nice moment to show that not all people are going to jump to Kenji's evil when seeing him doing things. She was trying to help build confidence in that scene, in her own way, she didn't know it would turn quite like that though. They probably do, not everyone would change, case in point Momo's Mother. Yeah, this chapters gonna be intense, and the person...well, he'll reveal himself in the chapter~ He did call them, but a conversation takes little time so...it's going to be quite difficult getting to him in time.**

 **MDNick; Thanks! Eh, I don't have one with him. I don't hate him, he has funny moments but some disturbing ones so I'm indifferent to Mineta. And thanks very much!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, Mt Lady is soaking in all that time~ She is yeah, she's giving him good social lessons, something that would help him with the public. Maybe it will yeah~ They surely are, and indeed, all of them will be better off for this happening to them~ She did yeah, and indeed, Tokoyami and Irina are getting quite close to one another, so when they truly do make it official, it's going to be quite nice. He does yeah, we'll be learning more about that in the near future. He has yeah, Stain's gained an interest in Kenji due to what happened to him in the past, and deems Kenji worthy enough to continue his work since he's been through a lot. He is right in a way, and Kenji will speak about those arguments with him soon.**

 **Ragna; Thanks for the votes! Indeed, it's going to help Momo prepare. Yeah, if Momo was a Villain, she'd be very tough to deal with considering that she could just make a nuke if she wanted. And yeah, she'd probably be able to make diamonds and gold once knowing about it.**

 **Guest; It could be, there is a something between them that we'll discover more in the future~**

 **KarmaChaos5; He surely is yeah, and yeah, Aizawa would be quite shocked if he found out about that. It is yeah, and we'll be delving more into that in the future. Yeah, Kenji and Stain are gonna have quite the conversation between them~ That would be a cool moment from Hikari. And yes, to you as well, Happy New Year!**

 **Bobby Jenkins; Yeah, maybe, we'll have to wait and see about that~ I've never watched any of them honestly. Yeah, I suppose he could. Yeah, maybe~**

 **Anime PJ; Thanks! That's Mt Lady for you~ But when the chips are down, she does come through~ And yeah, they seem to be able to help one another out~ It does yeah, he's quite a complex kind of guy, and as shown with her, he doesn't really wish harm to come to some normal people in the world. Hehe, we'll have to wait and see about that~ And thanks!**

 **AlphaOmega; They surely are yeah, and growing closer to one another. They did yeah, true Hero work indeed~ Well, if he ever found it, it would be rather, fun huh~? Yup Stain's quite dangerous, and what happens, we'll have to wait and see~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks! Yeah, Reaper's quite smart, and managed to tame it without a worry. Kenji's gonna be effected by it in certain ways. Hikari and Gran Torino have a rather interesting relationship, we'll see more of it in the future. It was quite the highlight huh~? It was quite fun, Hikari's quite a good teacher it seems~ Yeah, we'll be learning more of their connection rather soon~ Himiko's quite the odd girl~ Yeah, they were friends in the past~ He wasn't attempting to be scary, if he was, she'd probably would have been scared. Katsuki's having quite the rough time it seems. It was yeah, Kenji and Mt Lady seem to make quite a good team together. Hehe, Shinso's kinda blunt like that. It's gonna be quite interesting yeah~ He is yeah, he can stay like that because of who his Father is, and what he's experienced in his life.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, it makes sense on Kenji's part to do something like that. He can yeah~ Yeah, they're gonna have quite a bit of fun~ Yeah, Hikari's quite a good teacher it seems~ He surely does yeah~ Stain's got his ideas for Kenji, they're going to be rather, interesting to say the least~ Reaper will be angry about it.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Remorseful siblings**

Coming face to face with him…

With Stain.

His presence was terrifying alone, but for Kenji, he had experienced feelings like this before, so he wasn't afraid.

Honestly, he was curious as to why he was there.

Kenji wasn't a Hero.

He was considered a Villain by the populace.

But, this Hero Killer was there…

Was he going to kill Kenji?

But...he didn't feel fear.

Kenji wasn't necessarily afraid, he was more curious than fearful right now.

When he went to move, Stain flashed towards him at incredible speeds. He barely could react, and he felt Stain's hand on Kenji's arm. But still, no fear was shown.

"Don't worry Kenji-kun, I'm not going to hurt you."

Kenji didn't like how he knew his name. Though it was obvious as to why due to most people knew his name.

"...You know my name? Why do you speak so casually towards me?"

Kenji demanded, but Stain withdrew a blade. The blade twirled around while Kenji looked towards it. He half expected Stain to slash his throat, or stab his body with the knife.

But, surprisingly, he handed it towards him.

"Feel this knife, and tell me what you think."

Kenji didn't get it, but rather than test his patience, while thinking of ways to get out of there, he decided to do just that.

He felt the knife through his fingers, while Stain gave an eerie smile towards him.

"What answer would satisfy you?"

Kenji demanded from the man that was before him.

"Very good question. The answer you give honestly is what I want. So boy, answer the question."

Kenji glanced at the knife once more, before his eyes went towards Stain.

"...The truth is, I feel uncomfortable holding a weapon designed to kill others."

At his honestly, Stain let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, I'd expect an answer like that. That's why you're my chosen Kenji-kun. I want you to follow me."

Kenji wasn't quite sure what Stain was talking about right now.

"...Follow you? To do what exactly?"

"Kill the unworthy of course." At the answer, Kenji wasn't sure if he was happy with it. "You and I can see the darkness of this world. You understand it like me. True Hero's are hard to come by nowadays. They're out for themselves. They don't sacrifice themselves for the sake of others...but, you are different. You do that, while understanding my ideology."

"I'd never understand that!"

Kenji snapped, but Stain grabbed his body, forcing it against a wall, and got too close. Kenji could feel his breath on his face, it felt sickening. But he didn't show any fear. Even with Stain so close, he didn't display fear.

"No fear. Not even a whiff of it. Why is that? People fear me...why don't you?"

Kenji not fearing him, definitely was something that Stain appreciated very much.

"I've stared death down before, you can't intimidate me. You can't use your scare tactics on me. If you came for a fight, then I'll gladly give you one. Otherwise, get out of my sight right now."

"Haha, quite a brave boy indeed. You are quite like your Father." Kenji's face fell into a scowl at that comment. "Sorry, a harsh topic it seems. But your Father, I admire him."

"Because he's also scum?"

"Because he understands this world needs to change as well." Stain clarified. "The Hero's of this world...they let your sister die." Kenji felt his anger rising, his fists tightened. "They let Villain's into your home, and killed your sister. And almost killed you, and your brother. What kind of Hero's would do that?"

"They weren't Hero's for doing that. You're right about them being terrible people. But not all Hero's are like that!"

Kenji argued, but Stain chuckled as a response.

"If that's how you feel, but I know the truth. You and I are very much alike, can't you see that?"

"I'm nothing like you! I don't go around and murder innocent people!"

BANG!

"They're not innocent!" Kenji winced at the tone he used, seeing the fist through the wall right by his head that Stain had done. "Those Hero's are out for themselves, they can't be justice. What's true justice in this world? All Might, that's who. He is a self sacrificing person, and the others have to be judged for what they do."

"And you have that right to judge them?" Kenji spat back in disgust, pushing forward without a care. "Who gave you that right to judge anyone anyway? You murder people. Your ideals aren't right, if you kill people to make your point come across. You need to take a good look at yourself before passing judgement on others. You don't like the Hero's society, right? It isn't perfect, people can see that! But what you do is wrong! Your brand of 'justice' makes you worse than some Villain's. You're nothing but a Villain. You put a friend of mines brother in the hospital, and he might never walk again. What was it that made him unjust exactly? What was it that he did wrong exactly? He was a good person, and you attacked him for no reason! You are just taking out people who you believe is a bad person, yet you have no basis for that other than what little you've seen. You are a terrible person and I'd rather die than ever follow you, you piece of scum."

Stain's eyes narrowed upon Kenji.

He wasn't backing down.

He was showing his strengths.

Actually, this just proved to Stain even more about what he thought was true.

So, rather than be mad, he began laughing.

"Hahaha, you almost had me there. I was tempted to slay you. But, I understand, you're challenging me like a good apprentice would. I like that about you Kenji-kun. I am very pleased with you."

"I'll never be your apprentice! I told you, I am not like you!"

"Then look me in the eye, and tell me that you don't agree with me that Hero's nowadays are selfish and only in it for money, or to make their lives easier."

Kenji...couldn't do that.

He couldn't do what Stain had asked.

Because, on some level, he knew that he was right.

However, he also knew a truth that Stain bypassed.

"...I can't." Stain's smirk grew, but Kenji remained strong. "But, that's not all Hero's. You don't know why they need the money. People need to live, they need money to survive. Yes, I agree that there can be selfish Hero's out there that are greedy, and do it just for fame, and not to better the lives of others. But they don't deserve to die for what they have been doing! It doesn't make sense to me! Death can't be the answer! They need to be Hero's sure, but they don't need to die! Death is the end, you can't help someone grow if they die! Don't you see that!?"

Stain actually was surprised by an answer like that.

He didn't think that Kenji would say something like that.

But he was impressed as well, and he couldn't hide his happiness.

"Maybe you're right in a way. But, you have to understand my thoughts about this. Because, I want you Kenji-kun. I want you to become my successor, and help me in taking down these petty Hero's. You and I have been bred from a similar cloth. You and I can understand one another, more than anyone else. Can't you see that?"

"…I can understand your thoughts on Hero's being selfish. But you have to understand their reasons. Maybe they need money to help others, to help their poor families who can't afford even a piece of bread. People have reasons for what they do. You have to determine if they are good or bad reasons. But no matter what it is, they don't deserve to die for what they've done if it is wrong. Death is never the answer to anyone's life."

"What if someone was targeting someone you love? If you had no other choice, death would be the answer, right? You would kill them, right?"

Kenji ground his teeth together.

"...No, I'd never killed anyone. Even if they were hurting my family, I'd stop them anyway that I could, but I'd never kill anyone. I know what it is like to have someone die before you, it is the worst feeling in the world. Evil exists, I know that it does, but they need to be put away. Death is too easy of a solution for their lives, they have to live with the guilt of what they've done to someone else."

Stain smirked, believing that he found an opening.

"That's where you and I differ it seems, though deep down, I believe you'd do it if you had no other choice. It can be an answer. You have Death within you, your Quirk is Half Death, and Half Life. You realize this darkened world, I'll show you a better life than this. Being confined by society, it isn't the way at all. The world betrayed you, a child, who hadn't done anything wrong. Those so called Hero's you're speaking about, all of them turned their back on you, and even now, they hate you for existing. Tell me that they are Hero's for bullying a child, tell me they're Hero's for attacking you. I researched you and your life, I've seen the people that hate you, those Hero's who are meant to be justice and selfless, found it amusing to allow a child to be attacked, and stand there, doing nothing, seeing an innocent child being assaulted for having a Quirk that he couldn't control, for years. That's disgusting, don't you think?"

Kenji's heart felt affected by those words.

Stain wasn't wrong.

He didn't want to admit it...but he wasn't.

"...I know that, of course I know that...people see me as something terrible...it's true that people did that in the past to me...but I couldn't hurt them...if I did, then I'd be no better than them..."

"That's why, I know you're the perfect person to be by my side. You have the perfect motivation to pass judgement on these people. To me, you're the perfect candidate who I want with me as I judge these people. So, join me Kenji-kun, and together, we'll punish all of the evil Hero's in this world, and make a change to this world, together."

As he said that, Kenji hated what he was saying...

But it made sense.

Stain used his words, to jab at some truths about Kenji's life.

But Kenji wouldn't do what Stain did...but, he could understand the Hero Killer a little more now.

As he thought about it, the door opened, to Kenji's relief/worry for who was going to come through.

"Kenji-kun, it's time to go to..." Mt Lady saw Stain forcing Kenji against the wall, and became immediately enraged. "Get away from him!"

"Get lost, we're speaking here."

Stain casually launched his knife right for Mt Lady's forehead. She was too slow to react, so Kenji stuck out his hand and sent off a strong wave of Death. The Death washed over the knife, and it began eroding out of existence.

But he saw that before he could finish it off, it would hurt Mt Lady.

Kenji put more effort into it, and while his hand began to feel the effects of it, he managed to kill off the knife before it could hit Mt Lady, and then slammed his knee into Stain's stomach, causing him to be pushed back, Kenji jumping upwards, and spun, delivering a devastating kick to his face, pushing him backwards across the room.

Though Stain shrugged off the attack as if it was a flea hitting him.

At the same time, Mt Lady rushed to Kenji, and hugged him tightly.

"Did he hurt you?! Are you okay!?"

The concern in her voice was touching, but Kenji didn't have time to be touched right now.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me Mt Lady-san. We've got to deal with him there."

His hand went forward towards Stain who twirled a knife. Mt Lady stood protectively in front of Kenji.

"You will not touch this boy."

"Sorry, but I don't care about you. Either get out of the way, or I'll cut right through you. You also are someone I deem unworthy."

He said with a menacingly creepy voice.

Mt Lady didn't flinch.

"Then try it, and I'll beat you down. I wont allow this boy to be harmed."

"Then so be it!"

Fast…

He was so fast.

But Kenji wasn't having any of it so he flung his hand outwards, and his Life Quirk activated, allowing chains of Life to erupt from him, and head for Stain. However, Stain sliced through them as easy as butter, though Kenji used that moment to cross the distance with small wings at his feet, and his hand coated with Death energy.

His fist pulled backwards, and went to hit Stain, but Stain dodged the punch and got behind Kenji.

The young boy turned around, only for Stain to have his hand right near Kenji's body.

"You're coming with me!"

Just as he was going to reach him, Kenji's foot was blown upwards, and kicked Stain right in his face, pushing him back ever so slightly but it gave Kenji all the time he needed, and he used his Death to blast Stain right in the chest, forcing his body against the wall, surprising Mt Lady who watched in awe, as Kenji got into a defensive position, seeing minor injuries on Stain's body, noting his incredible durability since he put some good effort into that attack.

"Society is flawed Stain, I agree with you there, it can be unfair to those who aren't seen as normal. Myself, my friend Shinso-san, we've been told we'd be great Villains because our Quirks aren't seen as 'good', some people are born without Quirks and they're seen as useless to a society that is filled with as most would call it, superpowers. Peoples dreams are crushed because they're unlucky to be born without a Quirk, and even if you have a Quirk, it can be seen as evil, or it can be a Quirk that messes with your head. Things do need to change, I agree, but this isn't the answer."

Stain listened to what Kenji had said, and actually gained a smile.

He was rather happy.

"You are quite intelligent, I'm certain I've picked the right person now. I used to be like that, I thought I could change the world with words, and trying to help, but you'll come to see in time that it doesn't work Kenji-kun. You and I understand the darkness of this world, and we are the ones who can change it. You said that I couldn't judge it, but I believe you and I can together. We both have suffered immensely through this society, this society turned its back on you and said you'd never be a Hero. Yet you continue to try and change society, that's what I truly like about you, your drive, your passion for change. You'll see in the future that your methods wont work, and mine do. I don't want needless bloodshed Kenji-kun, I want the people who abuse the rights of being a Hero to be punished for their deeds, and when you come to that realization as well, I will gladly accept you."

Kenji's body shook with his words.

Stain however looked towards Mt Lady who flinched, and pulled out his knife.

Kenji got beside her, and stood defensively of her, while Mt Lady narrowed her eyes.

"It's nice to defend her, but she's just as guilty!"

He rushed towards them both, and when they went to react, from the window, a large black python seemingly made from miasma came through the window, and showed its fangs, snapping towards Stain who was forced to jump away, avoiding the python's attack.

Stain's eyes narrowed at the python.

"I remember this. So that boy back at the USJ truly was his son..."

"USJ..."

Kenji muttered as the python charged for his body once more. Stain reacted with his sword, and went to slice it, but the python span around, avoiding the blade, and caught Stain within his tail, slamming him down onto the ground, the floor almost broke with the impact of the creatures tail on Stain's body, just showing how strong that was.

"W-What Quirk is that?"

Mt Lady wondered, while Kenji knew very well.

It has become very powerful since he had seen it.

But this was no mistaken it now.

From the small creatures, to a large creature like this. It could only be…

"Living Death."

Kenji's voice echoed outwards, as a young handsome man appeared at the window. With thick black hair save for a few strands of white at his fringe, flat like Kenji's own black hair that came down to his neck, and his white eyes. Being a good build for a young man his age, he looked to be quite flattering to the eyes.

"You remembered the name of my Quirk, Kenji."

Kenji's eyes scanned the young man.

His voice had grown deeper.

But the fact that he had midnight black hair with white in it, and those white eyes that even Kenji was stunned by, he knew exactly who this person was.

"...Daisuke."

Kenji's word felt sharp and to the point.

Stain chuckled, standing up from the swipe with only minor injuries on his body.

"Well, the prodigal son has returned."

Daisuke's eyes forced themselves onto Stain's body.

"Stain, trying to take Kenji away like this. For shame. You should have known that if I hadn't come, someone else would have come to stop you. In fact, it seems that Pro's are coming right here, right now for you. Even you can't take them all on yourself."

"Well, maybe you have a point." Stain jumped to the window, while Daisuke put his hand outwards, and a black eagle shot outwards. Stain however cut through the eagle, but noticed that his sword had been eroded ever so slightly, Daisuke twitching his eyebrow as the beast was slain. "But, I have to go now. Don't worry though Kenji-kun, I shall be back for you soon."

Kenji winced as he jumped out of the window.

Daisuke clicked his tongue, and made a bird under his feet, and took off.

"Wait!"

Kenji cried out, and shot from the place he stood, and out of the window, following after his brother. Even as Mt Lady cried for him to stop, he couldn't lose this chance, and followed his brother as he flew after Stain.

* * *

He went through the city.

He went fast through the city.

He didn't even realize where he was going, he just followed the sight of the speeding Daisuke.

It was tiring that he had to follow him, but he wasn't going to give up now, there was no way that he was going to do that.

But by the time that Kenji caught up, it looked as if Stain had gotten away. Daisuke folded his arms, and clicked his tongue.

"Damn Stain. Elusive bastard."

He murmured, as Kenji landed on the ground near him, panting.

Daisuke's eyes cracked back to see Kenji looking towards him with hope in his eyes, even a few tears as well.

"D-Daisuke...t-that's you! You're really..."

Daisuke couldn't face him.

He felt intense emotions running through him, and had to stop looking at him.

"I'm sorry Kenji, I've got to go."

Daisuke made a lion of Death, and got on its back. He went to leave, but Kenji began to cry.

"P-Please don't go! N-Not again! Please! Don't go again! A-Alright!? Just stay with me!"

Daisuke paused, and looked behind him once more.

He saw the eyes of his younger brother, and how the tears came down like raindrops.

They flowed heavily, and didn't stop shedding either.

Kenji cried hard for Daisuke, clutching his hands together.

"Please don't go...please, not again Daisuke. C-Come back home...Mom's worried about you...it's been so many years...you've changed. You're so tall now...though you were always taller than I am...and...y-you don't have to go...y-you can stay with us...with me...I need you big bro...please stay..."

Daisuke inhaled slowly, and got off his lion.

He walked towards the sobbing Kenji, and it felt like his heart was shattering.

To see his younger brother like that, it was heart breaking, and knowing that he was some of the reason, it was hard for him to accept.

He made it towards Kenji, placing a hand on top of his head, and rubbed it gently.

"Come on now, you're going to make me cry too."

Kenji couldn't take it, and collapsed into his elder brother's chest.

He sobbed his heart out into Daisuke's chest, he couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face.

Daisuke was stunned.

But, he soon accepted it, and hugged his younger brother tightly. His fingers caressed the back of Kenji's head, as he slowly stroked him, calming the boy. Though Kenji cried into Daisuke's chest, Daisuke was alright with that, and just allowed him to do such things.

"Shhh now, I'm here Kenji, I'm here."

"I-I missed y-you s-so much D-Daisuke..."

"I missed you too. More than you ever could realize. Now come on little bro, don't cry now, I'm here."

With that, Kenji melted, and just clung tightly to his elder brother. He wouldn't let go. This was a dream. If it was, he didn't want to wake up, because he finally reunited with his brother. Besides his Mother, the only other immediate family he cared for.

"W-Why did you go…? I've wanted to ask you for so long...w-was it because I couldn't protect Irina…?"

"There's reasons why I had to go, and no, there's nothing for you to worry about, it wasn't to do with you. Things I'm not ready to talk about. I couldn't stay after what happened, it was so hard. I know that's not an excuse, you and Mom suffered as well. But don't worry about me, I'm alright. I have a decent life for myself now. You Kenji, you've suffered so much, so many times I wanted to come back and keep you and Mom safe...but, I know what I have to do. I'll protect you both in my own ways."

"..."

Kenji didn't know what to say.

But Daisuke's fingers continued rubbing Kenji's head gently.

"Mom needs you, you've kept Mom safe, and allowed her to continue smiling. Never forget that. I have to go now Kenji. I'm sorry."

"But...you don't have to go now...you can stay with us...with me."

Daisuke inhales slowly, and tilts Kenji's head back so their eyes met one another's.

"You know, I wish I could sometimes. But, I still have things I need to do, before I can stop."

"...Daisuke..."

"But don't worry, big brothers watching you. I've got my eyes on you, I'll keep you safe as much as I can. But, if you want to keep your friend safe, being in Hosu might be the way to go. Stain isn't going to stop his ways."

"Hosu...going to Hosu...to protect my friends..."

Daisuke gently stroked the back of Kenji's head, who refused to let go. He wouldn't let his brother go again, he couldn't.

"That's right Kenji, do that and you'll be able to protect your friends. I don't know when he's going to attack, but I do know that he is going to attack. Be safe Kenji, don't die because I couldn't take it. Though I know you'll try and save your friends...you're weird like that, just like Mom. I never got it...but, I get protecting my family."

"Daisuke..."

Daisuke looked around, and knew something was going to happen, so he pulled away from Kenji.

"I'm sorry Kenji, I have to go."

"W-Wait, no! Y-You can't! Please, I need to talk to you more! Please, just stay with me! Please...please stay Daisuke."

Daisuke lowered his brows, and then walked back to Kenji. His hand placed on top of Kenji's head, and then he ran his hand down the back of Kenji's head. Getting to his neck, he patted it slowly, and chuckled.

"You have grown up to be rather handsome. You used to be a snot nosed brat. But look at you now. I saw you win the Sports Festival. Heh, as expected of my brother. He doesn't go down so easily. Despite how the world views you. I know how hard you've had it, and I'm sorry that something like that happened to you. But you're stronger than you know. Sorry Kenji, but I'll come back and see you again."

Daisuke formed a bird under his feet, and took off into the air.

"Daisuke wait!"

Kenji went to follow, but his feet were bound.

He looked down to see a snake of death binding his legs.

"Damn it!"

Kenji unleashed a wave of death, destroying the snakes, and turned to the sky, and saw that he was long gone.

There was no way that he would be able to follow him now, he couldn't fly like that, Daisuke had gone.

"DAISUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Letting out his anguish, and sadness, it was one last attempt to stop him from going.

But, it didn't work, and he didn't come back.

Daisuke however heard the cry and turned briefly, a face of regret coming over him. But, he was going to have to do his best from the shadows to make sure that Kenji would be safe. That's all he could for the moment, and continued to fly out of there.

Kenji was left devastated, and just watched the place where his brother had gone, collapsing to his knees, unable to speak, unable to move.

* * *

He didn't realize how long he had been standing there, until Izuku finally showed up. Kenji didn't know how he found him, but Izuku rushed over while crying happily, and hugged him tightly, snapping Kenji out of his thoughts.

"Deku-kun, what are you doing here…?"

"Mt Lady-san said that you had gone, and we've been looking all over! We've been looking for over an hour!"

Kenji didn't even realize that it had been an hour that he was stood there. It felt like seconds. He wanted it to be seconds. He wished he could reverse time, so he could have his brother back in his arms...he desperately wished he could have been with his brother.

"An hour...I've been here over an hour huh..."

"You came across the Hero Killer Ken-kun! A-Are you alright!? Did he hurt you!?"

Kenji waved off Izuku's concerns.

"No, I'm alright...Daisuke chased him off."

Izuku was confused at first. But then it became clear when remembering that name.

"Daisuke...y-your brother?! H-He was here?!"

Kenji still couldn't believe it. But it was true, that Daisuke was even there.

"Y-Yeah, he was...he's gone now. He said...he was speaking weirdly, but he was my brother. Damn it, I lost him again...but, he's alive...maybe that's enough for me now...he was still my brother. Still that ass who would be aloof...but, so comforting at the same time...and you came here for me as well?"

"Yes...I was very worried about you Ken-kun. I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry for dragging you away from your training."

"No, no. Don't worry. I'd come here for my best friend after all! I'm just glad you're okay!"

Izuku comically burst into tears, Kenji chuckled, patting his head while saying "There there." but Izuku then remembered something.

So he asked directly.

"What did the Hero Killer want with you Ken-kun?"

"That's a good question. Even I don't fully know. I don't know if I can take his words to be truthful. But, he said...he wants me to be his partner...he said that we understood one another...that I was just like him..."

Izuku couldn't believe it.

Kenji didn't hide it.

He didn't want to hide it.

As it was confusing in of itself.

He didn't even want to think about it.

But, if that's what the Hero Killer wanted...then he was going to be worried for his future.

Though what Daisuke said, about Hosu…

He had to make sure that his friend was safe. Definitely he would do that.

* * *

"What did you say?"

Reaper asked, as Himiko giggled awkwardly.

"Yeah, seems like Stain-chan went to go and see him~"

Reaper looked annoyed as he flexed his fingers around. Due to the fact that Stain actually approached Kenji like that, left a bad taste in his mouth. Though he still wanted Stain in his group, he knew he would have to talk to the man himself.

"I see...damn Stain, he can't keep himself restrained."

"And, it seems that a boy with black creatures made from miasma showed up~ I heard Kenji-kun call it Living Death."

"Living Death...then it was Daisuke who had come to protect Kenji it seems."

"Living Death? So, he makes creatures out of Death energy?"

"Yeah, that's the gist of it. Though if the creature is slain, then some damage is transferred to him, so he can't spam them indefinitely. However, he can make them disappear if he so wishes, and has free control over them, you could call him a genius in the area of fighting, and he's very powerful. He could potentially kill me if he was so inclined."

Himiko was impressed, and she couldn't help but smile wickedly.

"So, he's quite strong then~? And then there's my Kenji-kun, I wonder what's gonna happen with him now? Stain was being all weird, and trying to take him as his apprentice. Makes me shiver, that was awkward~ I almost jumped in and slashed his throat~"

"With Stain continuing, and I've had a report that he's been with Tomura, and with that brat being like he is...Stain likes Hosu, and Tomura hates not being the talk of the town, so he'll probably be unleashing Nomu's soon, Stain's meeting the League tomorrow from what he's said, and Tomura is probably going to try and one up Stain so he'll be releasing Nomu's most likely if I know him which I unfortunately do. Maybe this is our chance to collect some more."

"Ooh my! We're Nomu collecting!?"

Himiko cheered out happily, waving her knife around happily.

"Yeah, seems so. If Tomura is just going to lay them out for us, I might as well collect them."

"Hehehe, you're right Dad~ This is gonna be amazing~"

"Yes, amazing indeed."

"Too bad Kenji-kun isn't in Hosu, then we could have our first date there."

"Yeah if only." Reaper snickered out, Himiko tilting her head. "Either way, seems like I should be making my way over to Hosu with the cleaning up squad of mine to collect me those Nomu's if it goes down like how I believe it is going to be. I'll go tomorrow since Stain said he'll be telling Tomura in person what his thoughts are on his offer, also there's something I want to do before going tomorrow. Closer and closer, I'm going to that realization about what makes it work, and then I'll be able to stop it all by myself. Heh, that bastard will surely be surprised when I manage to take him down. And then we'll begin our new world order."

Reaper grinned happily, while Himiko clapped her hands together again and again, she seemed to be highly excited.

* * *

After the night he had, Kenji was just glad to be in bed the next morning. Izuku had gone back to his training, Kenji spoke with the police about what happened, along with some Hero's, and talked about Hosu, though they had already had people placed there so he knew that it would make sense.

He didn't really mention his brother. He believed in his brother, and he wanted to make sure that he was safe. Mt Lady also respected that as she believed Kenji knew what to do about his brother.

As he laid in bed, thinking about what had happened during the previous night, he kept thinking about why Stain had come to him, and wanted him. Was he really someone that was like Stain?

It made him wonder about Stain, and what his past was like for him to turn out to be like that.

He sighed, and tossed in his bed, looking out of the window, and saw some Pro Hero's guarding him. Since he had been targeted by the Hero Killer, Hikari had been informed, and had said that she wanted people making sure that he was alright.

Though Kenji wasn't sure if he wanted it, the last time Pro's watched over him, it didn't turn out well for them.

Beside Kenji, Mt Lady slept peacefully.

Somehow, she had managed to get into his bed, and he was alright with that.

Mt Lady groaned, as her eyes cracked open.

Her eyes met Kenji's own who stared at the roof. She raised her body, and clung to his form tightly.

"Kenji-kun, what are you thinking about?"

"...I want to go to Hosu."

Kenji explained to the horror of Mt Lady.

"You can't do that! That Hero Killer is there!"

"He was also here as well. Clearly, it doesn't matter where I am, he's going to come for me. At least in Hosu, maybe I could think of a way to trap him, and stop him from killing anymore Hero's, I need to do something."

Mt Lady took Kenji's face, and stared into his eyes.

"You barely made it out alive last night. If your brother didn't come, then maybe we could be dead right now. Or, you could be in that man's clutches, and you're saying you want to go to somewhere where the Hero Killer has been spotted before? Why do you want to do that? What possessed you to do something like that exactly?"

"Because, a friend of mine is in Hosu, and if I could help him out then...he's going to a darkened path Mt Lady-san. I know what that's like. I have thought about it before, the darkness of this society, and I can't allow a friend to go down that path. His brother was hurt...I can relate. My sister was taken from me, his brother almost was. I don't want Iida-san to go down a dark path."

Mt Lady could see that it was a struggle within his eyes.

But she didn't want to place Kenji in danger.

She also didn't want to piss off Hikari, knowing that if she did, then Hikari wouldn't be pleased.

"But still, the Hero Killer came for you Kenji-kun, you don't want to go and face that monster again."

"If I keep running from my problems, then nothing is ever going to be solved Mt Lady-san. I didn't want to touch my problems for a long time, and I was forced to confront them by my friend Deku-kun, and I'm glad he did. Because, I was stuck in a rut, and I didn't want to move forward. However, now that I can go forward, I finally can see what's going on. And I want to protect my friends. I don't want to confront the Hero Killer, I just want to make sure that my friends are okay."

Mt Lady furrowed her eyebrows.

She knew what he was talking about, and what it must be like. Being targeted by someone like that, and worrying for his friend, that he could sympathize with Iida when it came to sibling love, and how it feels to lose such a thing.

But she didn't want him to be hurt.

She didn't want him to be brought into something dangerous.

"Mt Lady-san, if this was someone you cared for...would you really sit back and wait for something terrible to happen to your friend?"

Mt Lady truly was sure Kenji knew when to hit it right with his words, and how he could sway people. But still she remained strong and sturdy.

"...No, I probably wouldn't. But Kenji-kun, this situation is scary, that Hero Killer, I wouldn't be able to take him down. And I don't think you would be able to do it either. I just want to make sure that you're safe and sound, alright? Trust me, I do understand your thoughts and feelings Kenji-kun, I really do..."

"I just want to help my friend Mt Lady-san. I know it sounds like I'm crazy, but I genuinely think that I could come up with a plan to stop Stain. Yes, he's faster than I am, and his Quirk, from what reports have said, has something to do with paralyzing them, and maybe to do with either their blood, or some other substance. He needs those blades to do it, my power can erode his weapons. I can fight him Mt Lady-san..."

"I know that you can...but, I don't want you to die. Last night was scary...I saw him with his knife towards you, I don't want you to die."

Mt Lady's eyes turned moist, so his fingers brushed her skin, making her blush lightly.

"I don't want to die, and I don't want my friends to suffer either."

For that instant, when he said that, Kenji looked truly manly. She could see his qualities as a Hero, his inner strength, and his determination, and she had to confess that she was turned on.

"I know Kenji-kun, sometimes you have to leave it to the others. Now, I'm going to go and get dressed, wanna watch me~?"

Kenji blushed lightly, and shook his head with a shy face.

"N-No, I couldn't do something like that..."

Mt Lady could see that he was still thinking about it, so she leaned closer, and gently kissed his cheek. His cheeks went through a few shades of red, and his upper body twitched around.

"Don't worry about it Kenji-kun, just don't allow those negative thoughts to overtake you."

Kenji nodded without a word, Mt Lady stood up, and then walked away from the area.

Kenji laid back down on the bed.

He knew Mt Lady meant well, and wanted to protect him.

But he didn't want to be left out, so he could help his friend. And he was sure that Stain would come for him again, no matter what else would happen.

* * *

"That bad girl power I got~ I'll abuse it tonight~ Because tonight~ Got poison on my mind~ I got that poison on my mind~"

Himiko skipped along the road happily having just picked up some rare looking fish from a fishermen that Reaper had known, earphones plugging her ears, and was listening, along with singing, to some music.

What she didn't know was that coming the other way, was Tsuyu Asui, who was currently taking a small break from her internship.

As Himiko skipped closer, Tsuyu watched her curiously, she didn't know her, but she felt...she didn't know what it was, but it was as if she had either seen her before, or had met her, or something...

That's when Himiko paused, and looked towards Tsuyu, having felt eyes on her.

Himiko tilted her head, and grinned, taking out her earphones.

"Asui-chan."

"H-How do you know my name ribbit?"

Tsuyu was caught by surprise, so Himiko giggled.

"I saw you at the Sports Festival, you did quite well, didn't you?"

Tsuyu heard the tone she used, it was creepy, but not scary creepy, she couldn't work out what it was like.

Himiko then leaned closer.

"My you're super cute." Tsuyu looked surprised as Himiko came closer. She came so close that they were face to face. While blushing, Himiko said something surprising. "You're in love, aren't you?"

Tsuyu's face dropped, and pinkness came to her cheeks.

"W-What...t-that's..."

Himiko's finger petted Tsuyu's face, as she backed away, but Himiko followed after her.

"It's okay, I'm in love too." Tsuyu's face drops, then Himiko grins wickedly. "I think I know who you're in love with. Could it be Kenji-kun?" Tsuyu gasped, her bottom lip trembled. "Eeeep! It must be! I heard you were called 'Tsu-chan' by Kenji-kun during the Sports Festival! Can I call you Tsu-chan too?! We'd be super best friends!"

"S-Super best f-friends...y-you know Kenji-chan?"

Tsuyu posed the question, trying to move out of the way, but Himiko wouldn't allow her to escape.

"No, but I want too~" She lied and then stroked Tsuyu's face, making her cringe. "Don't worry Tsu-chan, we'll be girls in love together~ Two love sick girls~ We'll get along super fast~ Don't worry, I could tell watching the Sports Festival, I saw the eyes you gave the most hated boy in the world, but to me, he is a Prince that's going to take me in his arms, and we'll fall in love! Eep, we'll be besties and lovers with Kenji-kun all in one!" Tsuyu looked baffled, as Himiko's phone rang. She answered it. "Aww, you're worried about me~? I'm coming now Dad, sorry for taking so long, long wait for the fish, and I just found a new best friend~ I know, she's super cute and we both love the same boy! I'm so happy~! Awww thank you~ Yes, Tsu-chan and I will be best friends forever!"

Tsuyu looked even more baffled, while Himiko pulled away.

She then gave Tsuyu a wink which made Tsuyu flinch by how creepy yet cute she was being.

"Goodbye Tsu-chan, I hope we can continue being besties~"

Tsuyu didn't know what to say, as Himiko left.

She didn't know it yet, but she had met a rival in not only fighting, but in love as well.

* * *

Irina was looking upon a curious sight.

She saw that Stain had, pinned down both Tomura, and Kurogiri. The latter had finally tracked down Stain, and brought him to join the League of Villain's. But, Stain didn't want to get involved with the League, he didn't believe it to be something that would help him achieve his goal.

Irina was the only one who hadn't been taken down by Stain, she managed to avoid his sword, and Quirk while the others hadn't. She looked down at the stabbed in the shoulder Tomura, and then towards Stain.

"Crazy girl, once more I see you. So, you're with the League of Villain's then. I'm slightly depressed, I really did like you."

Irina raised her head, and then giggled very creepily, which even sent chills down Stain's spine.

"My association is because of my Master, nothing more, Stain-san. My Master ordered me to stay with Tomura-san there while he continues achieving his goals. However, I am not permitted to fight unless ordered to do so. So, do not fear about me fighting against you. I shall do nothing until I'm told otherwise. Consider me an observer of this meeting, nothing more."

Stain stroked his chin.

"I see, I see. So that's how it is. Hearing from this brat, and now seeing that mist man as well, I would rather serve under Reaper, than serve under this League."

Tomura's eyes narrowed angrily.

"That damn Reaper has even got his claws into you!? Heh, that makes sense! Damn fool, you'll see that his group will be obliterated! And I shall be the one who reigns over this world once we kill All Might! And if you don't want anything to do with that, Irina get rid of this trash."

Irina didn't move for a few moments, she just looked at Stain.

Tomura was getting impatient.

"Girl! You will do as I say!"

"You are not my Master, don't mistake that Tomura Shigaraki-san."

"You will do as I say, or you know what will happen to Kenji Mikami-kun!"

Stain's eyes changed at the name, and kicked Tomura in the ribs, making him spit out blood from the impact.

"That boy, is of no consequences of you. I shall be taking that boy for myself."

"No you will not! He's mine!"

"He's too good for you!"

"Yeah right! I've had my eyes on that boy for years, I wont allow you to take him away from me!"

Tomura spat out, Stain looking on with annoyed eyes, while Irina thought " _Great, two nut cases are fighting for my brother to join them..._ " which was ironic considering who these people were.

"He's better than this League, the potential that boy has. He's going to be mine, and I wont allow you to have him. Try and go for him, and I'll kill you myself. He shall be my apprentice. He has the ideal personality for someone like me to take under my wing. Smart, law abiding, inquisitive, and has a good sense of morals. For him to come to my side, is going to be a great joy. Together, we shall punish this world, and take down the Hero's who aren't worthy."

As Stain said that, Tomura placed his hand on the knife in his arm. His full five fingers wrapped around the blade, and Stain was slightly surprised to see that it was beginning to disintegrate, like how Kenji's power did to his knife the previous night.

Tomura then stood up, and glared at Stain.

"Kurogiri, take this trash out of here already."

He demanded, but Kurogiri couldn't move due to what happened with Stain. He used his Quirk on Kurogiri, so he couldn't do anything.

Tomura's eyes narrowed even more, so he turned to Irina.

"You, take Stain out of here."

"I told you, my Master told me to stand here, and observe, he didn't tell me to become involved. Until he does, you can't have me do anything for you, understand that?"

Tomura growled, and quickly took out his phone. He rang his benefactor, and threw the phone at Irina who caught it.

She listened to what he said, and then bowed her head.

"Yes Master, I understand."

Irina walked forward, and allowed her wires to drop down from her fingertips.

Stain looked on curiously, withdrawing a blade.

"Are we fighting crazy girl?"

Stain asked with his deranged smile being brought on.

"It seems to be the case. Though I would prefer not to, I have to make sure that Tomura-san here is safe from you. So, if you try and hurt him, then I will have no choice but to step in and defend him from you. May I be your opponent?"

Stain waved his knife around, and then smirked.

"If you can catch this, then maybe!"

Stain threw the knife forward at blinding speeds. Tomura's eyes widened as he couldn't see it. But Irina did, and using her Quirk, she wrapped wires around Tomura's arm, and brought it to the knife, catching it midair, who used his Quirk to disintegrate it easily.

Stain chuckled with surprise.

"Well, you are better than the average person. Not bad, fast, very fast. I am most impressed with your speeds."

"Thank you, now you may leave before I become serious."

"I'd like to see you become serious!"

Stain shot forward, and appeared before Irina.

"Okay then."

Irina pulled backwards, but Stain slashed at her, so she used her wires to wrap around his arm, pulling it to the side, and then embedded her foot into his torso, Stain being surprised and then Irina flicked her hand to the side, launching Stain away from her body. But, Stain didn't feel much, and span in the air, cutting through the wires, and got on the other side of the bar, holding a hand to his stomach.

Tomura, seeing what Irina did, began to laugh.

"Hahahaha, that's my girl. She is able to even take on the Hero Killer. That's why she's my secret weapon you see? Like in a video game, she's the hidden party member you have to search for, and when finding them, they have stats cut above the rest of them. That's my Irina for you, she's very agile and strong. If you try and fight her, your life might have to be forfeited."

Tomura smirked out, Stain furrowing his eyebrows, while Irina walked towards Tomura, and got into a defensive position.

Stain however continued to chuckle, and held his blade tightly within his hand.

"Maybe you're right, she's strong, beautiful and she's crazy, my perfect type."

Irina cocked her head as Stain lunged for her. She flicked her hands in different ways, and made a wall of ethereal wires, blocking the man's path all together. Stain went to cut through them, but she opened up the wall, and jumped upwards, wrapping her legs around his neck, and tossed him towards the door, outside into the road, where he avoids an incoming car by jumping upwards once bouncing off the ground.

"You may leave now Stain-san. And never return again unless my Master permits it."

"Heeeh, don't worry crazy girl, my goals are clear. I am going to purge the Hero's that don't stand for justice. And I'll be taking Kenji-kun as my own apprentice. I've decided this, and nothing is going to stop me. Not even you. Bye crazy girl, I'm off to Hosu, come if you want, I wouldn't mind dancing with you again."

Irina's eyes narrowed, and she went to move forward, but Stain took off running, the public let out screams as he ran past them at a good speed.

Irina then turned towards Tomura who was aggressively scratching his neck.

"That damn loser, thinking that he is better than we are. Tch, I'm going to show him that the League of Villain's are better than Stain ever was, and even that damn Reaper as well. He might be powerful, but I have my Nomu's for the city to contend with. He said he's going to Hosu? Lets outdo him there. Ooh, makes me giddy with glee, Kenji-kun might see my progression!"

Irina made a slightly creeped out face.

"You seem to be very interested in Kenji. Even more so than ever before."

Irina spoke up, though she truly hoped that he didn't do anything to try and get Kenji now.

"But of course, Irina. Now that Stain is interested in him, I know I made the right choice after all. That boy is definitely going to be mine. No matter how long it is going to take me as well, I will get him, and we will be the ultimate Villain duo together, there would be no one who could stand before us and be our enemies. Kurogiri, prepare for us to leave, we're going to Hosu. Irina, you know what to do, come with me."

Kurogiri bowed his head, while Irina looked on, and then folded her arms.

" _Tomura-san is surely going to be gunning for Kenji, and my Master wishes for him as well. How far are they willing to go to get Kenji? I need to do something before they cause massive destruction around Hosu and Stain-san...he truly is after Kenji...damn it, I need to do something...but, what can I do…? If I could protect Kenji somehow...but, I'm supposed to capture him for Master...this is going to be a difficult situation._ "

Irina folded her arms, and wondered what was going to happen next.

But whatever it was, she knew that she would have to do something. To follow her Master, to protect Kenji.

She was torn.

* * *

"Aah, take five Kenji-kun!"

Mt Lady said while wiping sweat off her chin, Kenji was dripping with some sweat as well.

They had just had a training session where Kenji was using his Quirk's to defend the area around him while Mt Lady threw large objects at things, it was to enhance his reflexes among other things.

Kenji gave her the thumbs up, and walked off to get some water.

However when he turned the corner, casually sat near the doorway, was Reaper himself, Kenji's Father had his arms folded, his back against the wall, and his eyes on the young boy.

Kenji gasped, and pulled back, but Reaper placed his hand outwards.

"Before you try anything, I haven't come to take you or argue with you."

"That makes a change." Kenji sighed out, looking towards Mt Lady, but she had already disappeared inside. "So, what do you want?"

Reaper leaned off the wall, and began moving closer.

Panic began to enter the young man's heart, and he pulled away.

Upon seeing that, Reaper stopped his movements.

"The Hero Killer came to see you, are you okay?"

Kenji couldn't work out his angle, why he sounded concerned.

"...I'm fine. I've dealt with evil like that before."

"I see, I'm glad you're okay. Anyway, I've noticed that you've begun using Death more, I'm happy for you."

"As much as it hurts, I am half Death so there's no point holding myself back. Did you just come here for that?"

Reaper shook his head.

"No, I wished to tell you something about your Death Quirk. If you're going to use it, don't limit yourself to just using it against enemies."

Kenji knitted his eyebrows together.

"What do you mean?"

Reaper disappeared from sight, surprising the young boy, and then he appeared before him, Kenji pulled back.

"You see, Death kills, anything Kenji. As long as our Death energy can touch it, it can die. Not just objects, but things around you as well."

"Things around me?"

Reaper gained a small smile, which surprised Kenji.

"Yes, that's right. I myself use my own Quirk to kill off gravity's pull just enough to make my movements ever so faster. Once mastering it, it isn't hard having a small almost unnoticeable dome of it around you during fights, so you can increase your speed. Death does that, you see? It kills not only just objects, but can kill things you can't see. Like the air, the gravity, energy, matter, it's like how I killed off the force of All Might's attacks, I couldn't see that force, but I used my knowledge to calculate what I'd need to do, how I'd achieve it, and how to send out my Quirk and that's one of the reasons I could casually trade blows with All Might for so long. You have to be witty to kill things you can't physically see, and be able to fine tune your Quirk along with having the knowledge to do so, but you can do it as well, I have belief in you."

"...Why are you telling me that anyway? What possible gain would you get from this?"

Kenji had to ask, since it seemed quite weird that he would say such things.

"Because I thought you might want to have the answers, and I don't have any personal gain besides teaching my son." Reaper casually jumped into the air, and his feet stuck to a wall, which surprised Kenji. "See this? By killing off the gravity in a special way, you can stick to walls like this. Well, this and some special equipment on your shoes as well. But, you have to be able to fine tune it. Because, if you just kill off everything around you, then you'd kill the air around you, which would make you quite breathless if you catch my meaning. It's a strong but tricky Quirk to master. Don't just think of what seems the most obvious, think outside of the box. Doing this kind of technique is harder than what that gravity girl from your class does where she can just touch stuff and they lose their gravity, this is a constant flow, conscious effort to actually kill off gravity, doing it too much will kill the air around you and you'll eventually suffocate, but it can have good applications to help you move around, but it also does make you light headed considering what happens, but you can get around that with training."

"...You tell me these things, and yet...I don't know if I could trust you...why do you want me to know these things?"

"Because you want to be strong to protect yourself, and others, right?" Kenji nodded slowly. "Then that's why. Here."

Reaper pulled out a book, and tossed it towards Kenji who caught it.

"Is this another guidance book?"

"It is yes, since we can't casually meet like this often, it has my notes on how to use the Death Quirk on a more intimate level, not just straight out attacking, but use it in ingenious ways. But I saw you using it on the ground to shape it into weapons, that was intelligent and using it with your Life Quirk to grow the ground, that was inspired Kenji." His eyes scanned the young boy, as he seemed to be stiff. "Remember Kenji, Death is quite a Quirk, it has some different applications if you use it right. It can be used to attack, and to support yourself, and your movements among other things."

Kenji stared on, he didn't know what to say.

Reaper then breathed slowly.

"No matter what you think of me, I want you to be safe, especially with the unique power you have, someone could use that to cause a lot of panic...even my enemies."

"...My unique power?"

Reaper leaped off the wall, and landed before Kenji. Kenji watched as Reaper petted the young boys head.

Kenji pulled back, Reaper expected that and didn't show any worry about it.

"You're very special Kenji, you don't realize how special quite yet. I'm not saying this just because you're my son either. But, you'll discover in the future...it's something you can do..."

"Something I can do...? Wh-What does that mean?"

"It's something that is...going to change your life...it's something I wish you wouldn't be burdened with."

"Burdened with? What do you mean?"

"It's to do with a certain man named All Fo..." Before he could finish, he heard Mt Lady coming over with a shout, so he pulled back. "I'll tell you another time."

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, and then stuck his hand out.

"I can't let you leave, you're a Villain."

"Heh, I suppose not my son."

Reaper didn't even seem to care, and was proud that Kenji said that actually.

"By the way, I saw Daisuke again...he isn't involved with you, is he? He said he had things he needs to do..."

"No, he's not involved with me Kenji, don't worry about your brother, he's able to take care of himself. Goodbye my son."

Reaper gave a smirk, and turned, but Kenji couldn't allow it so easily.

"I wont let you leave!"

Kenji thrusted his hand forward, and his Life energy sprang out, formed chains in the air, and wrapped around Reaper's body, who chuckled lightly.

"You know how that chain is formed? Your Mom first used that technique on me years ago when we met in the Sports Festival. It's you connecting the Life in the air that's naturally around and then spreading that Life towards your opponent and binding the natural Life that's around them, isn't that interesting? It's how you make the barriers around you as well, by connecting the Life around you to become a protective dome. You can also move Life, remember that Kenji. That Life and Death Quirk, what a thing huh. Unique, just like you...just like him."

"Him...?"

Reaper casually broke the chains with his Death power, and then jumped into the air. Then Reaper leaped far and fast, going so fast that Kenji was blind sided.

Kenji watched him leave, knowing he wouldn't be able to catch him, and wondered what his Father was talking about, what was special about Kenji?

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Endeavour had gone to see Hikari about a few matters. As it happened, she was busy in the middle of training some of her students. Shoto looked between them and saw Momo and Itsuka going at one another strongly, Toru and Shinso seemed to be fighting one another as well, and seemingly had improved their skills a little bit.

"Aah, Hikari. There you are."

Hikari wiped her brow, and glanced towards Endeavour.

"Ooh my, Endeavour-chan, what's going on?"

"Actually, I need to converse with you."

Hikari folded her arms, while saying to the others "Keep going at it, I'll be watching." and then walked towards Endeavour.

"Can I presume this has to do with the Hero Killer?"

"Yes, that's right. We have had sightings that he is within Hosu. Right now, there have been people set up just in case he shows himself. However, I would feel easier if you also joined me during this capturing of the Hero Killer."

"Capturing the Hero Killer...as long as these teenagers would be safe, then I don't see a problem. But, I presume you've been told about the Hero Killer going after Kenji?"

"W-Wait, what!? The Hero Killer went after Kenji-kun!? Is he okay?!"

Hikari saw the worried face of Shoto, and could understand why she was worried.

"Don't worry about him Shoto-chan, he's perfectly fine. The Hero Killer is a mysterious person, but he didn't harm Kenji at all." Shoto wasn't sure if she was relieved honestly. "Either way, if you need me in Hosu, I'll come definitely. I don't want anymore deaths, not while I'm there anyway. I just can't believe that the Hero Killer went for my son."

"Yes that does relieve me Hikari. And you're right. What could he have wanted from a teenager who isn't even a Hero yet?"

Shoto found it rather interesting that Endeavour say 'yet' when referring to Kenji.

"I don't know, and truthfully, I don't want to know. I just want that man caught before he can try and target my child again. Though I don't know what else is going to happen honestly. But I'll be there in Hosu, and heal anyone that needs healing and fight if necessary as well."

Endeavour nodded, folding his arms.

"This situation is surely difficult to comprehend. The Hero Killer going for a child, and then killing these Hero's. He needs to be stopped before the masses become too worried. If that happens...then the future will be uncertain."

"I agree with you, Endeavour-chan. We'll stop the Hero Killer somehow, I don't know how yet, but he wont be doing this for much longer."

Endeavour was pleased about that, and he showed his appreciative face, while Hikari bit her finger, worried for what would happen if they didn't capture the Hero Killer, and what he would have in store for Kenji.

* * *

That night, Kenji had finished a round with Mt Lady and also trained with her as well. Though he worried for his friends, he knew that Mt Lady was right in the regards of being able to help others. But, he was also determined to do something as well.

While he laid down on his bed, he casually was looking through some message boards about Hosu, and wondered if the Hero Killer had shown up again and was surprised that while he wasn't seen in Hosu, he was seen in other places, and was shown to be running away.

" _Stain-san, just what is your goal? Truly? Trying to capture me...I wont allow you to do that to me. But I have to protect others...ugh, damn Hero Killer. If he didn't come to me, I wouldn't involve myself. But if he wants me then it is personal. And my Father...what was he talking about...what's unique about me...? My Quirk maybe...but, what could it be about my Quirk...? He knows something...and it's to do with someone else...but, who is that person...? When he spoke...he seemed almost saddened..._ "

While he was thinking about what was happening, he continued searching through the internet about information on Stain. He knew some places he could visit, but even he knew that facing Stain by himself was practically suicide. He'd do it if he had too, but he didn't want to meet Stain down a dark alley anytime soon.

As he was waiting around within his room, his phone rang.

He picked it up, seeing that it was Izuku, and he was rather surprised.

So he answered the phone.

[Hey Ken-kun! I'm checking up on you. Are you okay?]

"If you mean no surprise visits from Hero Killer, then I'm fine." Kenji noticed a background noise that was going on. "Where are you anyway? It sounds rather noisy."

[Hehe, I'm actually on a train right now with Gran Torino-san, and we're just passing by Hosu. Speaking of, have you heard from Iida-kun lately? He's still not answering my messages.]

"Unfortunately, he's not answered any of mine either. I don't know what to think about any of this now. He's even more infuriating than the Hero Killer. At least he talked to me...about crazy things sure, but still..."

A chuckling could be heard coming from Izuku.

[You're not wrong, Iida-kun is being like-]

Before he could finish, Kenji heard the sound of something breaking. It sounded like metal, and he also heard the sound of screaming as well. Concern came over him, as he heard the sound of wailing as well.

"D-Deku-kun! What's going on!?"

Izuku didn't answer at first, but Kenji heard [Stay here.] coming from Gran Torino, probably directed at Izuku.

Then Kenji called out once more.

"Deku-kun! Can you hear me?! What's happening?!"

[K-Ken-kun! It's those things again! Those Nomu's! This one is a flying one...is it related somehow? Gran Torino-san is taking care of it, but I'm looking out, and I can see that there are a number of the Nomu's taking down Hero's!]

"Ooh God...Nomu means that it is Tomura-kun as well...and the Hero Killer could be there…Deku-kun! Be careful, alright!? We don't know what they'll be able to do!"

[Y-Yeah, I know! And Iida-kun is out in the middle of this as well...and if he sees this then maybe he'll go for the Hero Killer. We can't let that happen Ken-kun. I'm going to go and search for Iida-kun!]

"I'm not that far away, I'll be able to make it to Hosu in about five minutes if I push it. I'll meet up with you. If you find Iida-san first, let me know, and I'll come running."

[Right, be careful!]

"You too!"

Izuku ended the call, and Kenji jumped off the bed. He got his shoes on, and then he grabbed a few things that he thought he might need. And then he went towards the door, but Mt Lady came walking into the room.

"Kenji-kun, where are you going?"

"Hosu."

Kenji replied, Mt Lady looking on sternly.

"I thought we talked about this. You can't go-"

"My friend is in danger Mt Lady-san. Please don't stop me. Hosu's being attacked by Nomu's, and if that's the case, then I can help out, I know that I can. Even if I don't fight, then at least I can help people escape. Isn't that what you taught me? When that fire was burning, you threw yourself in there to try and help out strangers, why can't I do the same thing? This is about my friends. I need to help them."

Mt Lady huffed, folding her arms.

She didn't like the idea of Kenji going.

But, she also could see his resolve.

"You know, he might be there. That Hero Killer."

"I know that. My friend is going to try and fight him for his brother, I just know he is."

"How do you know he would?"

Kenji gave Mt Lady a calm but determined look.

"Because it's family, and he'll die if he does that. We can't take him alone currently, we aren't strong enough. Before this, I didn't really get the meaning of friendship because I didn't have friends. But now I see it clearly. And if I can save my friend...then I know I've done something good."

Mt Lady was torn.

But if people needed help, then she wasn't going to stand by and do nothing at all.

And she knew that Kenji would follow after her no matter what, so she didn't really have a choice.

"A...Alright Kenji-kun, but don't become involved with anyone that could try and kill you. Okay?"

"Y-Yes, I understand! Thank you Mt Lady-san!"

Mt Lady nodded, and they both took off together. As they did, Mt Lady called people in Hosu and arranged some Hero's to be there to keep Kenji safe.

They ran outside, and Kenji looked towards Mt Lady, explaining something quickly.

Mt Lady was surprised when he said it.

"...You want me to throw you?"

"Yes, in Hosu's general direction, and I'll grab you with a seed vine I have in my pocket, pull you close, and I can use my Quirk to get us there in about five minutes with that head start, and we repeat the process a few times."

Mt Lady wasn't so sure about it, but she used her Quirk, and grew.

She bent down towards him, and grabbed his body, and aimed for Hosu.

"You're sure about this?"

"I've never tested it out before, but yeah, I'm pretty sure, I've seen my Mom do this, and I'm half her so...it should work."

"S-Should?"

Mt Lady said with nerves.

"Yeah, should. Please throw me."

Mt Lady looked quite shocked, but if he was sure...then she had to do it.

"You must really love your friends to do this huh...well, whatever. Here we goooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Mt Lady took a throwers position, and then launched Kenji as far as she could.

He sailed through the air at a high speed, his hair waving around, he turned to Mt Lady and brought out a seed, grabbing her in her smaller form, and brought her closer, until she held onto his body.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS SCARY AWESOME!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT!?"

Kenji yelled back with a wide smile as they sailed through the air.

"YOU CAN GET US TO THE GROUND, RIGHT!?" Kenji didn't answer, igniting worry within Mt Lady. "KENJI-KUN! YOU CAN KEEP US GOING SPLAT, CAN'T YOU!?"

"YES I THINK SO!"

Mt Lady truly hoped he could...otherwise, it would be the end for both of them.

"OKAY, I TRUST YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Like that, Kenji and Mt Lady sailed through the air like shooting stars.

* * *

At Hosu, Hikari looked on at the carnage, while Endeavour growled at the sights of what was going on. The Nomu's were causing havoc throughout the city. Hikari looked towards the children that were there, and pushed them backwards, and while she had told them to stay in a safe place, they seemed to have followed her to try and help out, she couldn't blame them really, she probably would have done the same thing if she was them.

"Now everyone, listen to me. This is a dangerous situation, please don't try and be Hero's right now, and leave it to us. I can't believe you girls and boy followed me...but since you did, I'll protect you, don't worry."

Momo and the others nod their heads seriously, seeing the face that Hikari had on at that moment in time.

Endeavour looked around and saw from the sky, that a Nomu was going towards a few people. Gran Torino himself rushed towards him, but Endeavour used his flames to shoot out a strong burst of flames from his palms, setting the creature on fire, while Gran Torino used the jets on his feet to shoot himself backwards.

"Don't worry honoured elder, I shall take care of this."

Endeavour said with a serious face, but Hikari saw the movements of the Nomu.

"Be careful Endeavour-chan! These things have regeneration capabilities!"

Hikari warned, as the Nomu came out of the flames, and went towards him. Gran Torino however shot forward, and slammed it into the ground, stopping its progression.

"My, he's very good."

Momo praised the elder man, Itsuka cringing.

"This surely is going to be quite the battle."

"Aaaah! I don't think that I am ready for this large scale battle!"

Toru cried out, while Shinso furrowed his eyebrows.

Hikari then looked up, to see a Nomu flying down towards them, so she took two seeds out, and she made them grow with her Quirk. They formed large thick vines, binding the Nomu's body and she jumped upwards towards it, spreading her Life wings out, and kicked towards it.

The teens watched as she kicked so hard that the Nomu's body bent from the kick, she then span around and then kicked the Nomu into the ground, it still being bound.

The teens looked on as Hikari inhaled, and then she placed her hand outwards, a seed between her fingers. From the seed, plant life came out, and leaves formed around her. She stuck her hand outwards, and the leaves concentrated to her palm, forming a sword.

"Ooh my! She did that at the USJ, it's one of Hikari-sensei's Super Move's, The Leaf Blade! She can even cut through steel with that with how she enhances the sharpness of the leaves with her Quirk!"

Toru cheered out, seeing how great of a control Hikari had over her Quirk to do that.

"The final blow!"

She shot down like a bullet, her speed being incredible.

The teens watched as Hikari pierced the brain of the Nomu, killing it off. She looked uncomfortable doing it, but because she had to protect others, this is what she had to do.

"Not as strong as the one that was at the USJ."

Hikari muttered, Endeavour looking on and nodded.

"There was a reason you were made the Number Three Hero."

"Thank you, you also dealt with yours quickly. We need to spread our efforts though Endeavour-chan."

"I agree. I'll be sticking around here, it seems like the Nomu beasts as you call them are gathering around here."

"Seems so. Reports are coming in from the North of Hosu that there are some attacks there. I'll go there and help out anyway that I can."

"I got it, then good luck and be safe Hikari."

"Yes, you as well."

The pair nodded at one another, and split up.

Hikari went towards Momo and the others.

"Come along, I can't leave you here just in case something were to happen. Endeavour-chan is right about this being a hot spot for the Nomu's."

"Hikari-sensei, there's got to be something that we can do. Please allow us to help as well."

Shinso brought up, Momo and the others nodding their heads in agreement.

She inhaled slowly.

"...If you see people that need to be moved away, then please help that way, but don't become involved with the Nomu's themselves. They might not be at the same level as the one that was at the USJ, but these aren't weak either. Is that understood?" They all nodded. "Then lets go!"

[Right!]

Following after Hikari, Momo, Itsuka, Toru, and Shinso followed after her the best that they could. Shoto however had other ideas, and had to go and look for Kenji, knowing that he would be coming to Hosu, she just knew it.

* * *

As the people all disappeared, Reaper walked onto the scene, and looked down at the decaying Nomu. Though it was like that, he picked up the Nomu's deceased body, and held it tightly within his arms.

"Even if you're dead, I can still learn a few things from your corpse, you wouldn't have died in vain, my Nomu comrade."

He murmured, and handed it off to someone else.

Then he turned to see Himiko with some of the others of his group collecting some Nomu, she herself was riding atop of the Nomu that Reaper caught during the USJ which was carrying one Nomu in his arms, Himiko petted the Nomu's head while saying "Good boy, stay here a second, kay?" the Nomu just looked on blankly but obeyed her.

"Dad, we've captured three already, we're taking them back to the base."

"I see, good girl. I'm going to check around for some more."

Himiko nodded...but then stopped, and looked at her phone when she heard a beeping.

She overlooked it, a screen popped up and saw a blinking coming in fast.

"Dad, Kenji-kun's coming here...quite fast it seems."

"Kenji? He's coming to Hosu...how do you know?"

"Tracker."

She replied happily.

"Tracker...h-how did you...actually, I don't want to know."

Himiko did the peace sign while Reaper chuckled awkwardly.

"What should we do Dad?"

Reaper placed a finger by his chin.

"I know Stain's here, and with Nomu's around it could be dangerous...so, why don't you go to his side Himiko? I'll have that Nomu of yours take these bodies back, and I'll keep looking."

Himiko gave him four fingers in the peace sign.

"Leave it to me~ Have fun~"

Himiko waved and ran off.

Reaper directed his people before getting back to work himself, seeing his comrades carrying off some Nomu's.

He licked his finger, and placed it into the air.

"The air is warm tonight...seems like Endeavour's here. Now, it is time to for me to find some good things to play with."

With a smirk on his face, he walked through the city of Hosu, hoping to find some good fun.

* * *

Mt Lady and Kenji arrived in Hosu in no time at all. Because they weren't that far off, they finally managed to get there, and Kenji saw the carnage that some Nomu's were making. He saw the flames from Endeavour heating up the area, and he saw large thick trees of his Mother growing everywhere, so he knew they were there. Mt Lady clung to him tightly, and was crying for dear life.

"ARE WE DEAD KENJI-KUN!?"

"No, we survived, we're on the ground."

Kenji sweat dropped as he said that, while Mt Lady continued crying.

"ARE YOU SURE?!"

"Yes, please open your eyes."

Mt Lady opened her eyes slowly, and saw in fact that they were alive, and she let out a joyful sound.

"Ooh thank God..."

Kenji saw her stand on the ground, and breathed slowly.

Mt Lady looked around at the situation after calming down, and grimaced.

"It seems that you were right Kenji-kun, this is quite the scary predicament. So much destruction, and you say this isn't the Hero Killer?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't have access to Nomu's, unless he's teamed up with the League of Villain's, these are their territory. But to attack Hosu, what could he gain from this? But I'm worried. I can feel my Mother fighting, and Endeavour as well. And the Nomu's are spread out quite a distance around the city, I don't know what to do though. Who should we go and help first?"

While Kenji was speaking, Mt Lady looked around at the different sights.

"I don't know Kenji-kun, but whatever we do, you stay behind and allow me to take care of it, alright? Those Pro's up there will keep you safe."

She gestured to the detail that had appeared. Kenji knew that Mt Lady called ahead for them to appear, and he was alright with that.

"Alright, I agree Mt Lady-san."

As he said that, a large explosion went off and Mt Lady saw some of the building nearby being destroyed, and the rubble falling down towards some civilians.

"Kenji-kun! Stay here, I'll go and protect these people!"

"Okay Mt Lady-san!"

Mt Lady shifted to her larger form, and rushed towards the targets, grabbing them and moved them out of the way, just before they could be crushed. Kenji knew she'd be able to do it, he was happy that he was seeing her making such moves.

While she was doing that, Kenji shot forward his Life at first, using a barrier mid air to catch the debris, and then he sent off a powerful wave of his Death, crushing the rubble with his powers, and then destroyed it.

Mt Lady then ran around a corner, leaving Kenji in the middle of the street, directing others away...

But he soon noticed that it became quiet...eerily so.

The area was deadly silent, like all Life had been cleared out.

He didn't know why, but something was chilly in the air.

* * *

When he heard the sounds of something hitting the ground near him, Kenji stopped with a chill going down his spine.

He turned towards them, and saw the two Hero's assigned to watch over him, had been taken out so easily, he was shocked.

"But, how did they...why didn't I feel anything…?"

Kenji didn't even understand.

He couldn't sense anyone nearby.

But they had been taken out by something or someone.

But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, shocking him.

He turned around to see that it was the fox masked girl once more, who he didn't know was Irina. Irina within the fox mask cocked her head to the side, as Kenji pulled away from her, eyeing the young woman up.

"Hello, it seems that we're meeting again. It is unfortunate that you came to Hosu, I have to become involved."

Kenji wondered what she meant.

Why she said it like she did. It didn't make sense to him.

This girl...he thought he knew her Quirk...but the person he thought would have that Quirk, in his eyes, was deceased, so it couldn't be possible, not realizing that in fact it was his sister.

But more importantly, Irina had appeared, he didn't know what she'd do now.

"Y...You're that woman who was at the Sports Festival, controlling Tokoyami-kun! And the one who tried to take Kendo-san! A-Are you apart of this as well?!"

Irina tilted her head to the side wonderfully.

"I am sorry, but I have to take you now, by any means necessary."

Kenji pulled backwards, but then saw the others on the ground, so quickly used his Life chains to wrap them up, and brought them away from the area, placing them to a protected doorway.

"...Are you with the Hero Killer Stain? Is that why you were at the Sports Festival as well?"

That's what he guessed, due to the fact that Stain had just tried to take him.

But, he was way off base.

"No, I do not wish to be concerned with the Hero Killer. He isn't someone that interests me. However, my Master is interested in you, Kenji."

"...You speak familiar to me yet we don't know each other. Just who are you anyway? And what does your Master want with me anyway?"

Irina stepped forward, and waved her fingers around.

"You see, you are important to my Master, and I have to take you in with myself. And that means I am going to have to fight you. So, why don't you come with me right now? If you don't, then I'll have to use some other methods to take you in."

Kenji got into a fighting stance while Irina looked sorrowful through her mask, though Kenji couldn't see it due to said mask.

"If it is a fight you're looking for, then I'll have to give you one. Sorry, but tell your douche Master that I wont be going because I'm going to be saving a friend. The Hero Killer is not going to be taking another friend from me, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand more than you know. People have been taken away from me as well."

Kenji almost sensed something lonely from her at that moment.

But, he couldn't sense much more from her honestly, it was a little disconcerting.

Usually, he'd be able to sense someone, but he couldn't sense anything from her.

Her emotions, or even her herself.

It was like he was looking at someone who didn't exist.

He didn't know how she could do something like that.

But for the moment, he had to make sure that she was moved, so he could go and help his friends.

"Then you know what it means, and if you're going to stop me, then I'll force you to move!"

Kenji yelled out, and sent off a wave of his Death towards her. However, before it could touch her, Irina flicked her finger, and brought out Ibara before him from the shadows. She had vacant eyes, and her hands were put together.

"Will you hurt me to get to her Mikami-sama?"

Ibara said, but Kenji knew it was Irina doing it somehow, so he put his Life hand forward, and erected a barrier of Life to block the Death from touching Ibara.

"Shiozaki-san...she took you...I'm so sorry..." His hand tightened, seeing Ibara in such a state, but then conviction came to him. "I'll save you, I promise!"

He declared strongly.

Ibara however allowed her hair to go forward, and shoot for Kenji at a fast manner.

He pulled backwards, and went to take down her vines, when Kenji felt a punch slam him right in the face. His body was brought off the ground, and was slammed against a wall, denting it harshly.

He winced at the feeling of the punch, then he saw purple orbs going towards his body, so he came out of the wall, and they stuck to the wall, one hitting his chest, so he looked down.

Realizing what they were, he used his Death to kill off the sphere, and looked on to see that it was Sato who had punched him. A controlled Sato at that. Not only Sato, it was also Neito along with Mineta as well, who all were being controlled. Four people were under Irina's thrall.

"That punch...was Sato-san always that strong...?"

Kenji murmured, seeing Irina's wires seemingly giving them energy.

He thought about it, and wondered if she was doing something else other than controlling them.

"You've captured them...you intended to capture Itsuka-san as well, during that day at the park...for what? Your little army?! So you can have someone fight for you as well!?"

His eyes went towards Irina who looked back coolly.

"Maybe that's the case. My Quirk allows me to use these wires on living people. They're my puppets, nothing more."

"That's quite a cold way to describe how you use your Quirk, and on who you use as well. They are living people. Even if you use your Quirk like that, you can't refer to them as your puppets, they're living, breathing people."

"I'm quite a cold person."

She replied with a small voice.

Kenji watched the people he knew all move in front of Irina, as if they were protecting her.

She herself also seemed strong.

He didn't know how he was going to handle this.

"Why are you doing this to them...? They're...They're my schoolmates...why did you take them? They're innocent! Why take them?! Answer me right now!"

"Easy, they have good Quirk's, and can easily be beaten alone if you know how, together they are quite strong, especially with me controlling them." Irina walked forward, placing a hand on Neito's face, giving it a light pat but he didn't respond. "See? Under my full control, they'll do what I want them to do. I caught them specifically to gain you, Kenji."

Kenji looked between them all, seeing their vacant expressions.

"Mineta-san...Sato-san...Monoma-san...and Shiozaki-san...I'm sorry about this...I'll definitely save you! I'll beat this girl!"

Irina didn't show it, but she was internally happy that he said that.

So, she rose her hands, her wires making them raise their hands as well in defense.

"Will you fight your friends like this, to get to me? Can you hurt your friends to get towards me Kenji? Or, will you come with me and save them from being hurt? Or worse, killed? Because trust me, if you hesitate, then I take you to my Master." Irina declared coldly, then lowered her unseen by Kenji eyes. " _Please defy me Kenji...please stop me...before I hurt you...for my Master...I have to do this...but you're my little brother so...I'm sorry Kenji, I have to do this for my Master...even if I hate this...I'm sorry, he's going to be watching so I have to try my best...so stop me..._ "

Kenji looked on towards them all, and wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now.

Fighting these people…

The people that he had grown to know.

His classmates.

People he'd not want to hurt.

Now, he would have to fight them to get close to Irina and even then, they seemed stronger than normal, so it could be even more challenging.

This was a battle that would be so harsh on him.

It was Kenji vs Irina, and some of Class 1A, and 1B as well.

This was going to be rather challenging to say the least.

More than challenging…

To fight his schoolmates to get to Irina...to harm innocents as they were more than willing to harm him.

He needed to find away to free them.

But...

This had become a duel between siblings, a duel, neither would want, but a duel, that was going to happen.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Happy New Year everyone! I hope your year is filled with good times!**

 **So, we got the aftermath of what happened with Stain, who tried to recruit Kenji, but his brother came in and saved him! They had a touching reunion between them, even if Daisuke seemed stiff, he still does care for Kenji on a good level. Tsuyu and Himiko met...and in Himiko's eyes, they are now 'super best friends' that's going to be fun, especially when we get to the Forest Training Camp arc. Then Mt Lady tried to protect Kenji and while he understood, he still was determined, and now finds himself in a bind as well, fighting some of his friends. This is going to be tough for Kenji, who's not only fighting his classmates, but also has to fight his own sister! Though he doesn't know it yet, when he finds out...it's going to be tough for him.**

 **Don't worry about Stain though, Kenji will be facing off against him as well.**

 **But, Hikari is in Hosu as well as some others like Momo, Itsuka, Toru, and Shinso. So, maybe they can lend a hand? Or, maybe Himiko is going to lend a hand as well? Speaking of, it seems that Reaper isn't pleased with what Stain has been trying to do, while he wants the Nomu's as well, for what though? We'll be seeing it eventually!**

 **Next time, Kenji vs Irina!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	27. Irina vs Kenji!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, that's gonna happen next chapter, this chapter is gonna reveal a few truths to Kenji among other things. Yeah, it's gonna be a struggle for Kenji this chapter, especially when learning about his sister. That's Himiko for you, she can make friends quite quickly, and can even shake Tsuyu to change her expressions~ Yeah, she's going to become involved, this is the part of the story where Himiko is going to be rising to pretty much main character status. That would be cool, and you're right, she does deserve some love after what happened to her. I wont spoil it, but Hikari and Daisuke are obviously going to meet again and it's gonna be...quite emotional I'd say. And that would be funny~ It would be nice if they had a kid huh~?**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

 **radoddish; I'm happy he's one of your favourite's, I'm indifferent to Mineta, in this story he's being portrayed as he is, a comic relief cowardly pervert who does something perverted, and gets hit for it, usually by Jiro, or in this story, Katsuki. That's not me bashing, that's who Mineta is, I don't see the point of bashing characters. He has moments of heroism, but he's not that fleshed out in the canon of the series, I wish he was more fleshed out as with some other members of the class. Thanks, I'm glad you're liking the story.**

 **MDNick; It is kinda funny huh, that these bad people want Kenji alright~ And no problem~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, even in the face of Stain, Kenji wouldn't back down, shows how strong he was~ He does agree with Stain's ideology to a point, but he doesn't agree with how Stain gets his points across and what he does by murdering people. We have yeah, he's a good big brother, aloof sure, but he does care about his family. He's gonna be involved, can't spoil it though. It is getting quite exciting huh~?**

 **Ragna; Thanks for the votes! Yeah, that would be pretty funny huh~? A clash of religion vs evolution! That would be funny~**

 **KarmaChaos5; Yeah, his brother came just in time to drive Stain off. Yeah, Tsuyu and Himiko, they're gonna have quite an interesting relationship with one another. It is out there, though she does want to make sure he's safe in her own way. Daisuke's currently 21 years old, and Irina's Quirk name is called Marionette as she can control anything like a puppet. If you mean dead, then Irina's not dead, she's using her Quirk to mask her presence from her brother and Mother by controlling her own life, she's that skilled.**

 **Guest 1; True enough, Himiko's like that, she can even shake Tsu down to her core.**

 **blazingpheonix123; Thanks very much! There surely is huh. Stain's not giving up so quickly. It surely does yeah. Kenji and Stain are going to have an odd relationship with one another. Yup, Kenji's big brother came back, and he's showing how strong he is, along with how he wishes to keep his younger brother safe. Well, he's annoyed by Stain doing that. Yeah, they'll have something's to talk about~ When Hikari and Daisuke meet again...we'll see it eventually~ And thanks very much!**

 **Guest 2; That sounds great to me! Weapons seem interesting to me! The abilities also seem quite fun to play around with. That would probably be a good idea~ Yeah, Raven from the animated 2003 series was the best, I always liked her more than the others, how she struggled, her backstory, how she was able to handle situations among other things.**

 **Guest 3; That would be funny~ I could totally see Himiko doing something like that.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah probably in that universe, there are common people that think things like that~**

 **Red hood; No, I don't remember him showing up either, but it has been a while since I've watched it so I could be wrong. Those ideas sound awesome to me! Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, it also sets up a few things for the future of Kenji as well, that talk affected him more than that's been said yet. It surely was huh, Daisuke's pretty powerful. Yeah, I suppose it is like that. Daisuke doesn't have to stay away from him, he's choosing to do so for reasons we'll find out in the future. Himiko is a dear yeah, and she made a new best friend~ I suppose it is like that huh~? Yeah, he's getting quite close to Mt Lady huh~? Irina's quite strong huh~ It was yeah, Father teaching his son a few things, even if it was awkward for the pair of them. He met her before the Sports Festival, he fought her and saw a particular application of her Quirk during the Sports Festival. We'll be delving more into the backstory of Hikari and Reaper in the near future. Hehe, yeah, Kenji's idea was...quite fun huh~? But yeah, Kenji vs Irina, the heartfelt battle.**

 **Oblivious ninja IJ; She surely can be huh~? She very well could be a candidate for best girl huh~? You never know, she could always be there, but we'd never know since she's invisible. That's Katsuki for you~ Momo does her thing quite well~ Those two seem to do things like that~ Tsuyu's quite blunt~**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, they know the darkness of the world quite well, and Stain didn't lie either, that's what hit hard for Kenji. It was yeah, he came to save his little brother in the end. We will do in the future, I've got something planned~ We'll have to wait and see~**

 **Neonlight01; We have yeah! He's pretty strong, he could contend with the top Hero's if he so desired, even Reaper admitted that Daisuke could kill him if he was so inclined, and Reaper's been shown to take down Endeavour, so Daisuke, yeah he's pretty powerful. He's one of those, I can't say which though. He is yeah, he's been through quite a bit. Daisuke wont, but someone's gonna come and help. They are yeah and they're gonna save the day here!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Irina vs Kenji!**

Fighting down his friends, it was a tough order. Kenji didn't want to have to fight against them, but he was going to have to do it. Mineta, Sato, Ibara, and Neito as well. They looked like zombies, while it was scary to even think about what else was going on honestly. She was a worrying opponent if she could control people like this, and they had good Quirks as well. If he fought them all, he would have to pull out many different tricks.

Kenji put his hands together, getting into a fighting position, and saw Irina also get her controlled army into a fighting style as well. Neito had the ability to copy Quirk's, so he knew that he couldn't allow him to touch him or the fight could go in different ways.

"If you are going to stand there, and do nothing, then I shall begin!"

Irina flicked her fingers, and Sato rushed towards Kenji. The man had super strength due to his Quirk, Sugar Rush, and he guessed that he had already had some sugar. So the man was beefed up, and his fist went towards Kenji, who raised a barrier from his Life, and blocked the shot.

"N-No!"

But the strength that Sato had was amazing, more so than Kenji thought, and his barrier shattered, Mineta coming up and ripped off the balls from his head, throwing them right for Kenji's face, so Kenji placed his hand outwards, and shot off some Death, which killed off the balls from Mineta.

"If your eyes are on him, then you'll not see Shiozaki-chan's vines."

However, Ibara's vines then came for Kenji's body, and surrounded his body. His hand went towards Ibara, gathering Death within his palm, and went to shoot her down, but Ibara's eyes turned cloudy as she said "Please don't hurt me Mikami-sama." and his hand wavered.

He knew that it was Irina controlling her, but it was Ibara saying it. Her expression was that of fear as well, so he hesitated, and because of that, the vines wrapped around his body, and the vines tightened around him, squeezing his body even tighter than before, something that was quite painful.

"Ngh."

He groaned out in some pain, Neito running closer towards him, his hand outstretched, clearly ready to take his Quirk. That's what Irina wanted for some reason. He thought that if she could do something like that, then the fight would turn in her favour even more, though he couldn't allow that.

"If you don't do something, he'll take your Quirk."

Irina spoke with a monotone, he didn't get why she was even speaking at all.

"I know that! I wont allow it to happen!"

Kenji used his Death Quirk to surround himself, rotting off the vines, and raised a Life barrier in front of himself, blocking off Neito from getting closer, only for Sato to leap forward, and slam his hands down onto the barrier, his increased strength being so hard that the barrier shattered, and his fists went towards Kenji.

Rather than take him on, the remaining vines around him, Kenji imbued them with his Life, and formed them to go around Sato's body. Though when they went around his body, Sato's muscles increased even more, Kenji suspected that Irina was increasing his strength even more with her Quirk, and the vines simply broke off, but it gave Kenji a good amount of time to put distance between them.

Kenji then faced Irina, and thrusted a hand towards her, shooting off a wave of Death, he wasn't taking any chances. But Ibara placed her hands together, and her hair went forward. Creating a wall of vines which detached from her head, she announced "Faith's Shield!" and the vines blocked the Death wave just enough for Mineta to run closer, and with his balls in his hands, he threw them at close range towards Kenji, touching his hands, and stuck then together as Sato came and forced them together with his increased strength.

Then, Neito came closer towards him with his hand outstretched. He knew her strategy now, and it was trying to get Neito to steal his Quirk so he would be able to use it against Kenji, and leave him at a disadvantage.

"No!"

Kenji ran Death through his connected hands, and though it felt painful to do that since he was using it on himself effectively, he winced, and then he jumped, adding wings to his feet for increased speed, and kicked Sato as hard as he could in the side, forcing him against Neito, but he winced when he saw Sato's pained face, hating that he caused harm to a person he knew.

"So, you kicked your classmate. That's not very nice."

Irina berated the young man, which in turn made him twitch his eyebrows.

"You've leaving me no choice!"

Kenji snapped at Irina, but she remained stoic.

"Maybe I have left you no choice, that's how the world is after all. Now, if you're going to fight me, then do so seriously, or I will have to have them put you out of your misery, do you understand me? This is a serious fight, if you don't take it seriously, then you'll be taken by myself."

"But that's not fair! I can't hurt these people! They haven't done anything wrong!"

Irina, behind her fox mask, lowered her eyebrows.

"Life isn't fair, Kenji Mikami. This is how the world works, if you don't like it, then there's nothing that I can do. Sometimes you have to fight things you don't want to fight against. But, this is also a fight for the future as well. Your future that is."

Kenji glared on as Irina flicked her fingers around dangerously, seeing how the people she had were also going for his body. Shooting vines towards Kenji, the boy went to take them down, but Sato came in with his fists flying, his strength coming right for Kenji, so the young boy coated his hand in Death, and allowed his life wings to appear by his elbow, increasing his striking speed, and because of that, the fist eventually met one another, sending shockwaves of their powers around, denting the earth, Kenji seeing the devastating area, winced at the sight, but because of Kenji's Death, he managed to kill off the force of Sato's just enough for his fist to push through, and because of his wings increasing his thrusting arm speed, he broke through Sato's fist, and landed a blow on his body, forcing the man backwards.

But while he was doing that, Mineta came in close, and threw balls at Kenji's eyes. The sticky balls stuck to the area around Kenji's eyes, effectively blinding him for the moment, and then felt Ibara's vines wrapping around his body.

"D-Damn it! Let me go!"

Kenji used his Death to get off the vines around his body, and grabbed the balls that stuck to his eyes, and used his Death to kill off the balls, turning them into nothingness, only to see Neito coming closer.

He placed his hand on the ground, and allowed the earth to grow.

"Over Life, Earth Wave!"

Using his power on the earth itself, he sent a wave of growing earth at Neito, but Neito jumped backwards, and stuck out his fingers.

As soon as he did that, wires that looked like Irina's came out as well, wrapping around his arm and flicked it left, the wires sinking into his skin, and in turn, forced it down, and his Quirk activated, forcing the Quirk away from Irina and her allies, leaving them unscathed, as Kenji used his Death to kill off the wires, and panted.

"S-So, you had him copy your Quirk then. Makes sense."

Kenji muttered, but he didn't have time to stop as Sato was right on him. He gulped down some sugar, and he still came charging for Kenji's body. The boy sent several fists right towards Kenji's body, so he used his martial arts training to avoid the fists, while Ibara allowed her vines to go underground, shooting them for Kenji's body.

Looking between them, he placed his Life hand on the ground.

"Over Life, Vine Control!"

Using his Life, he was able to connect to the living vines of Ibara, and took control over them.

Like Irina, but on a lesser degree, he controlled the living vines, and forced them towards Sato, wrapping him up, and lifted him off the ground, Kenji feeling his mind and body being affected by his Quirk to fight them all off at the same time.

" _D-Damn it, this woman is able to use their Quirk's together in tandem. And they seem stronger, she's empowering them with her own Quirk. Fighting them all at the same time, and without hurting them...I need to think of something to get out of this, somehow. I can't win if they keep doing things like this, I can already feel the drain on my mental and physical energies...damn it._ "

Kenji panted, only for Neito to come out with the wires, and wrapped around his arms, throwing his arms downwards, were Mineta had laid sticky balls, and while Kenji tried to fight it, his hands touched the balls themselves, and stuck him to the ground.

Kenji growled, and ran Death through his hand, releasing one hand, and then went to his other hand to unleash it there to free himself fully, but Sato had been freed from his prison of vines, and put his fists together in a ball, slamming it down to Kenji.

"Life Barrier-"

However, before he could activate it, Ibara's vines wrapped around Kenji's hand, coming from the ground, and slammed his body down onto the pavement, holding him there as Sato came closer.

Though Sato's strength was inferior to Izuku's, thanks to Irina's power, it was getting up their in strength, and Sato didn't have to worry about his cognitive functions due to Irina controlling him so he could fight even harder than ever before and he punched downwards against the ground bond Kenji.

"Gwaah!"

Blood came from Kenji's mouth from the impact as well as seeing the ground breaking from Sato's amazing strength, and Irina winced under the fox mask.

Because she was empowering Sato's strength, the strength could be compared to a strike from a Pro Hero in the single numbered rank.

She didn't want to do this.

She didn't want to hurt her brother.

She didn't have a choice.

He wouldn't let her have a choice.

Her Master that was.

From under her mask, seeing her brother in such a state, she hated herself, and began to cry. Though her mask covered her tears, she couldn't help but cry.

She didn't want to do this to him...

"Master, I can't do this...please don't make me do this...please..."

She pleaded while whispering, seeing how hard it was for Kenji to breathe from the impact.

[Irina!] She stiffened, hearing his voice through an earpiece. [If you don't do your best, then you know what will happen to your Mother, and brother Daisuke. I want Kenji right now Irina.]

"But Master, I'll do anything...but not this...he's in pain Master...I caused him pain...please..."

[I'm watching Irina, you hesitate, and you know what will happen.]

She bit her lower lip...in the end, she knew she had to do this.

"I understand..."

All she could do now was hope Kenji was able to beat her, to protect those she loved.

He ran his Life through his body and allowed it to naturally heal the pain that he felt from the attacks. Even the pain from the attack Sato gave. Though if he healed himself fully, then he would waste a good bit of energy, that's why he had to allow himself to be healed only to the point where it wasn't too much of a hindrance for him to fight.

He felt pain in his back, he was lucky that Sato didn't break his back with that attack.

He stood up with weak knees, looking between the four Quirk users, and then Irina herself, wiping away the blood that stained his lips.

"I-I wont be beaten so easily! Throw everything you've got at me and I'll defeat it to free my friends!"

Kenji yelled which gave Irina hope that he would win again her.

He wasn't sure how he was going to win this fight without hurting the others.

But, he didn't want to hurt them.

It wasn't their faults.

They were being controlled.

It dawned on his mind though that if they did kill him, and they got free, then his death would weigh heavy on their minds. Even if they didn't care for Kenji as a person, the fact that taking a life would, and he didn't want to put them through that.

He needed something, anything to put him over the edge.

He wished he could ask for some help…

But who was going to help him now?

"The fact that you've managed to survive this long is a good testament to your skill. Fighting four Quirk users enhanced like this, is a very hard battle. Even Pro's would have trouble...no, it is better to say that lower ranked Pro's wouldn't be able to do this, yet you have so I have to commend you on a job well done."

Kenji didn't get why he was being praised all of a sudden.

She was an enemy...yet she was praising him?

It didn't make sense to him.

But, he was sure that she was still dangerous, so he couldn't allow his guard to go down for even a second.

However, as Irina sent Sato forward, when Kenji went to fight him, jumping off a nearby building, a young woman's presence came about, and did a double kick towards Sato's stomach, and flipped backwards as Sato was pushed backwards, confusing Kenji and Irina, until she landed on the ground.

"You may not touch my Kenji-kun bitch!"

Himiko (in disguise of a brunette normal looking woman) stood there, with a knife in her hand.

Kenji recognized the stance, the way that she wielded a knife, and her general mannerisms, it was the same as the girl he trained with before the Sports Festival.

Himiko's eyes scanned Irina and she smirked to herself.

" _It was a good thing that I changed my appearance with that random woman's blood._ " Her eyes went towards Kenji who eyed her up, and Himiko gave him a nod, Kenji's suspicions being confirmed. " _With this, I can fight off this girl, and keep my appearance hidden. Even my normal clothes are different so there's nothing tying this face back to Himiko Toga~_ "

She internally was very gleeful, but didn't express it.

Irina tilted her head.

"And you are?"

Irina was intrigued to say the least, while Himiko showed a happy gleeful look to her.

"An ally of Kenji-kun and an enemy of you!" Himiko twirled her knife, and made a blood thirsty smile appear on her lips which unhinged Irina. "And you've crossed the wrong boy, woman. You see, I don't appreciate you trying to hurt Kenji-kun, and now I'm going to have to deal with you. Get ready for blood to be spilled."

Irina blinked.

She hadn't expected this development.

Kenji didn't expect it either.

It was wild, and Kenji was sure this was going to make something different and unique as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the city, Hikari was directing people to safety, as were Momo, Itsuka, Shinso, and Toru as well. The four of them watched in awe at how Hikari handed the situation. She was remaining calm and collected, yet, the fighting was going on all around them. They were all at least a little freaked out, but not her, she was what they hoped to be in these situations.

"My, Hikari-sensei is so fantastic, isn't she?"

Toru gushed, Momo nodding in agreement.

"She's so calm and collected. Even though those monsters are all around the area, and could come for us, she's protecting others, and not worrying for herself. That's how she truly is, she's a good woman and Hero as well."

"I can't agree more. But this is a scary situation, we have to remain calm."

Itsuka murmured, as she directed people away as well. Shinso remained calm, as the area was being devastated as well.

But then he saw something flying downwards.

"Hikari-"

Before he could finish, she had already taken to the sky on her wings, and got above it. She flipped in the air, and delivered a hard kick to the monsters head, the brain that was exposed. The monsters eyes popped out of its head with the kick, and was sent hurdling downwards.

"Whoa, I wanna do that one day!"

Toru cheered loudly, as the beast slammed against the ground. However, despite the impact, the Nomu beast still got up, and flapped its wings towards Hikari, sending off blades like scythes from the winds alone, some kind of Quirk they presumed as they watched.

But Hikari, like a true Pro, avoided the wind blades and rushed closer on her wings. Her speed was faster than she had done before when they were training. She crossed the distance between the beast and herself within seconds, and presumed that she could be on par with All Might, or very close in terms of speed, and she took out two seeds from her pocket, and at the same time she thrusted her fists forward, the seeds turned into large thick vines, slamming against the Nomu's body, and flung in into the air.

The vines followed, and wrapped around the beasts body, putting more pressure onto the beasts body, and then she violently swung the vines around her head, showcasing her impressed non enhanced strength alone, and then slammed down the beast head first.

The impact caused the ground to shatter apart, and the beast also received that as well. The teens winced at the sight, seeing such a thing, and then Hikari casually dragged the monster out of the ground, seeing that it was near unconscious, so she delivered the final blow to its face, so hard that the monsters head went around menacingly and was then knocked out.

"Haha, that's so cool!"

Itsuka cheered, Momo clapping at what Hikari did as well as the woman tied up the Nomu with her vines.

"Yes, that was amazing Hikari-sensei, you did that in record time."

Hikari giggled, scratching the back of her head slowly.

"Well, this one wasn't as strong as the one from the USJ, lower pain threshold and all that good stuff. But don't worry, this one is taken down...but, I wish you guys hadn't followed me here. It is highly dangerous..." She suddenly turned her head to the side as if she felt something. "Hmmmm, what's Kenji doing here…?"

Hikari murmured, and regretted it when she saw the worried faces of the others around her.

"Ken-chan?"

Momo questioned, Shinso adding to the question.

"Is Mikami within this city Hikari-sensei?"

Hikari furrowed her eyebrows, and tried to sense, but she found it difficult. And that didn't happen often, and she wasn't sure if he liked this honestly.

"Yes, but he's alone...yet, I can feel his heart being torn about doing something...could he be looking for the Hero Killer…? Or is he fighting a Nomu...but, there seems to be no one else around in that direction so I don't quite understand at all..."

"I-Is Kenji-kun in danger?"

Toru added, Itsuka looking on with worry.

"I'm not sure, but I need to go and find out-"

Before she could finish, she heard an explosion going off, and turned towards it, to see that Mt Lady was busy trying to fight a Nomu that was trying to grab her. She was big so she couldn't fight it off so easily.

She then looked towards the direction Kenji was in, and tightened her palms.

"Usually I wouldn't do this, but you girls and guy, please go towards the left at a 90 degree angle. If you keep going in that direction, then you'll reach Kenji. He is in that direction. I'd go, but there's a situation going on around here. Just procure Kenji, and bring him back to me. Momo-chan, could you make a tracker for both myself, and yourself, and the device so we can find one another?"

"Right away Hikari-sensei!"

Momo did as she was asked, and began making the devices to track one another, and to help keep track of others. She then stuck one on her body and Hikari stuck one on her body as well, so they could find one another.

"This is going to be dangerous, but remember about teamwork. If you can manage to stay together, then you'll be able to protect one another. Work on your weaknesses, by using others strengths to help you grow stronger than before. Now please be safe."

Hikari took off on her wings, and flew right towards Mt Lady, and helped her subdue a Nomu.

At the same time, Shinso turned to the others, and then nodded.

"Lets go and assist Mikami. Even if it is the Hero Killer. If we're with Mikami as well as ourselves, we should be able to hold him back at least."

[Right!]

The girls cheered, and ran ahead with Shinso.

They were determined to protect and save Kenji if he would need it.

No matter what else was going to happen, that's how it was.

* * *

Back to the fight of Kenji and Irina, Himiko continued to twirl her knife, as if she was going to turn it on the young girl herself. Irina remained calm and collected, while Himiko looked like she was going to slash her body.

"So, how do you want this to go down exactly? Want me to finish you off quickly or slowly?"

Himiko threatened, while Irina remained stoic.

"You think you have the ability to deal with me little girl?"

Himiko smirked, and rushed forward. However, Irina moved Sato in the way, and aimed a fist for her. Kenji went to help her, but he saw a curious sight when she pivoted to the side, and avoided the fist, and then twirled the knife within her hand, aiming for Sato's chest.

"No don't!"

Just as she was going to take the plunge with the knife, Kenji cried out to her, so she stopped, only to see Ibara's hair coming to life, shooting for her body, so she jumped backwards, Kenji sticking out his hand and disintegrated the vines before they could get closer.

"I wasn't going to hurt them Kenji-kun, don't worry~ I wont kill anyone good~"

Kenji looked relieved.

However, she then gave a true statement.

"However, we still do need to stop them and it means that we have to be rough with them as well. Even if they are your friends."

"Yes, I know that but..."

Mineta came close, throwing ball after ball towards them. Kenji turned his hand towards them, but vines came out of the ground. He couldn't take two at the same time, but Himiko slashed her knife downwards, cutting through the vines, as Kenji unleashed his Death, and took down the balls that were coming for them.

"Don't worry Kenji-kun, I shall take care of your back, you just deal with the front~ I wont kill anyone, I promise~"

Kenji hummed, but he didn't have a choice.

Even though she seemed wild, he knew he couldn't take them all on by himself, he would need a partner, and beggars couldn't be chooses. So he would have to have Himiko on his side during this fight.

"Alright, I trust you."

Himiko was taken aback, having Kenji trust in her...inspired her even more.

"You trust me...y-yes of course Kenji-kun! Leave it to me now! But don't forget, you have to hurt them to help them, you know~ These people aren't going to be kind to you, so you can't be kind to them either, alright hubby~?"

Himiko giggled out, Kenji wasn't sure about it.

He knew on some level that she was right.

If they were going to try and go for him, then he would have to go for them with the intent of taking them down. But he didn't want to hurt them, that's the last thing that he wanted to do honestly.

But, right now, he didn't have a choice.

Sato came forward towards them, so Kenji made a good strategy within his mind quickly, and explained it to Himiko quietly, Irina looking rather intrigued on what they would be doing together.

"Then I'll deal with Sato-san and Monoma-san! You watch my back!"

His fist aimed for Himiko, so Kenji stepped forward, and punched forward. His Death fist came out and met with Sato's own fist, and a shockwave of their fists began to uproot the ground itself, Kenji then used his other arm with his Life Quirk, materializing small wings and forced his other fist hard into Sato's face, pushing the man backwards, Kenji extending his other palm and shot off a wave of Death, enclosing across Sato's body and forced the man backwards.

"Hehehe, come on vine bitch! We'll see what's happening now, wont we?!"

At the same time, Himiko saw Ibara using her vines to try and ensnare around her. Using her amazing acrobatic skills, and her knife, she danced around the vines and cut through some as well. They came from the left, so she dodged right, and slashed upwards, a blush on her face as she eyed up Kenji, and continued to dance around the vines.

" _These two together have a good idea on how to fight. Alone, they wouldn't be able to fight these four. But if they pick them off one by one, then they have a good shot. It seems that they are going to take out my fighters. Even then, I have to do my best for him...All For One._ "

Irina watched calmly as Sato fell down to the ground, so she sent Neito towards him. Using his copy Quirk, which had copied her own Quirk, wires came out from his fingers, and went towards Kenji in a thrusting motion.

Kenji placed his hand outwards.

"Life Dome!"

A dome of his Life came around him like a flowing water affect. It looked like that around him, only coloured white. However, the wires were able to sink through the barrier, so Kenji waved his hand outwards, and yelled "Death Wing!" which came out in the shape of a wing, and cut through the wires that closed in on him.

However, Sato had recovered from what Kenji did as a result, and charged forward.

"Time for your medicine."

Irina murmured as she glanced at Sato.

He then took in some sugar, and once more allowed his strength to stay continuously for another three minutes as per the time limit for his Quirk, allowing his fist to bang on the dome Kenji made, causing it to shake.

Kenji ground his teeth, Neito whipped his hands around, and the wires formed a thin spear, sending it towards Kenji.

The young boy watched as it phased through the barrier as if it wasn't there which shocked Kenji.

Sato continued banging on said barrier, and it was cracking away. The strength of the young man was quite good, Kenji knew that she was probably augmenting his strength with her Quirk as well, so it was rather strong.

"D-Damn it!"

Kenji yelled out, and sent off more Death from his palm, killing off the wire spear, but the barrier broke, and Sato came for Kenji with a heavy fist. The fist neared Kenji's face, so Kenji jumped upwards with wings by his feet, and gained a distance.

But Neito's wires came out as platforms, and allowed Sato to jump onto them, and chased down Kenji.

"Ooh come on!"

Kenji complained, Sato getting before him within the air, and thrusted his strong fist for the young man. Kenji twirled in the air, shooting his Death downwards to give him a propulsion, and allowed him to get above Sato, and aimed his foot downwards.

However, Sato crossed his arms, taking the brunt blow of Kenji's wings enhanced kick, pushing upwards with his crossed arms, and grabbed Kenji's leg, swung the young boy around and he threw him down towards the ground harshly.

Kenji growled out, and twirled in the air, forming a platform of Life under his feet, staying in the air, and aimed his hand towards Neito's body.

"Sorry Monoma-san!"

Kenji apologized, sending off his wave of Death towards him.

Irina hissed, and didn't have a choice making him avoid it, but that dropped the platform of Sato's which gave Kenji a chance to cross the distance in the air, and allowed his Death to form around his arm.

"Death Arm!"

Kenji yelled out, forcing his body into the air, and slammed his hand right into Sato's stomach. The strength, and the killing power of Kenji's fist embedded into the man's stomach.

"Gwaah!"

Kenji winced at the sight of Sato coughing up bile.

But, he had no choice right now.

He had to stop him, no matter what else happened.

And then he'd go for Irina.

For now he would have to fight the enemies.

Neito however took a step forward, and his wires came like snakes towards him. Kenji waved his arm towards his wires.

"Death Wing!"

The wing shaped Death came out towards the wires, and destroyed them as the wing of Death came for the young man. Neito went to move, but Kenji launched himself forward, using speeds that even Irina was surprised at, and got closer towards Neito.

"Too bad!"

Irina yelled out, and Neito went to grab him, but surprising her, Kenji placed his hand downwards, and formed a platform with his Life. Irina watched as he leaped over Neito's body, and did a swiping motion with his hand, Death added onto his swiping hand, and cut through the wire what seemed to be controlling him, and he dropped down to the ground.

"One down."

He murmured, as Sato stood up. His fists pounded together, and he rushed Kenji. His foot stomped downwards heavily on the ground, and his fists came swinging for Kenji. They looked like propellers as he swung them around.

Kenji judged what he would be able to handle and what he wouldn't be able to handle, so he formed a sphere within his hand.

"Death Sphere!"

He threw the sphere right for the man, who Irina had dodge it, and then he punched the ground. He tore the ground apart with his fists, and launched chunks of the earth towards Kenji, so he raised a Life Dome around himself, and blocked the ground with his Life Quirk.

Then, Sato came rushing towards Kenji, and did a double punch, shattering Kenji's Life Dome, surprising the young boy, who leaped forward, and coated his hand with Death.

"Have this Sato-san! Death Arm!"

Swinging harshly for the man's face, Sato blocked the shot, and a shockwave was released. Then, Kenji did another punch and another shockwave happened. Even when he added Life wings to his elbows to increasing his speeding punch filled with Death, Sato managed to block it.

But, there was something that Kenji noticed, and that was how Kenji was able to break through Sato's defences, and unlike Kenji himself, Sato's defences were his flesh, and Kenji's was his Life Barriers, which gave him the opportunity to fight as hard as he could.

Their fists hit one another. Death Fists and Life Barriers slamming against Sato's flesh. In terms of strength, Sato was stronger, but with Kenji's ability to kill off the power of the opponents attacks along with his Life Quirk be able to defend against his punches, Kenji was sure that he would break through eventually.

And then it happened.

"Ngh…"

Sato let out a pained sound, so Kenji saw his chance, and placed his hands on the ground.

"Over Life and Death, Earth Cage!"

Using his Life to grow the earth, and his Death to shape it, the earth grew around Sato as he was staggering. It formed into a dome like cage, and compressed around Sato, who was surprised by it all, even Irina was as well.

"No!"

Irina yelled out, and forced Sato to break through the earth cage.

But, in the moments that he was, Kenji slipped behind him, and used his Death to cut off the lines that were controlling his body. Sato's body fell forward, and landed on the ground, he was unconscious, and Kenji was relieved to say the least.

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield, Himiko was dancing around the vines with her blade cutting through them. But the young girl kept her vines coming towards her, and went through the ground and came up from the ground as well.

But still she managed to avoid the vines, and then she crossed the distance. She came close to Ibara, and slashed towards her. Ibara was pulled backwards, and Mineta was brought up as a line of defense, but Himiko twirled around, and slammed her foot against the smaller male, flinging him into the pavement.

"Though you are smaller than me, I've seen that girl Kacchan hit you and you survive that so...eeep! Maybe Kacchan and I can become friends too! She seems adorably crazy! We'd become harem sisters! Yay!"

Irina watched as Himiko clapped her hands together again and again, and felt unnerved by how happy she was despite fighting.

"...Yeah, she's quite crazy, Kenji seems to draw in the crazies..."

Irina murmured, while Himiko snickered, and came towards Ibara.

"Then I'll cut this girl down to size!"

"What happened about keeping these people alive? Wouldn't Kenji be against you killing her?"

"Ooh, I wont be killing her, but I will be making it be punishable that she would even try and attack Kenji-kun like this!"

Himiko twirled around with her blade, and kept slashing towards Ibara. Irina didn't have a choice but to make the young woman avoid the slashing of her weapon, and put distance between the two of them.

But, as Himiko's sharp knife cleaved through some more of her vines, she got close to Ibara, and twirled her knife in the air, and then delivered a solid kick towards the young woman's face, Ibara gasped at the feeling, and so did Irina as well.

"How weird, you seem okay with harming others."

"That's because I am quite okay with it sweetie~ I like doing things that protect someone I care about, and you targeted Kenji-kun, and that isn't aloud you weirdo. He's placed much trust in me, so as his partner, I shall do whatever I can to help him out~ It's what lovers do and all~" Himiko showed a dirty smirk on her face, and giddily clapped her hands together. "Don't you think this is the best? I'll get to see your blood. I wonder how good friends we'll become~ What's your name anyway? Because I want to know the name of the girl who targeted my Kenji-kun!"

Himiko took out two knives, and casually launched them at Irina with glee. Irina pulled on Mineta, and he produced some balls in front of her, blocking the knives from touching her, but Himiko rushed towards the side of her, and came slashing towards her.

"Shiozaki-chan!"

Irina yelled out, and Ibara thrusted her hair forward, allowing it to grow underground and make a shield, stopping Himiko's progressive force, but Himiko giggled.

"Shiozaki-chan, we'll become friends too. I'll definitely love to see the colour of your blood on your green hair. Lets make a new colour together. You and fox girl have the same smell as me. You're both in love, aren't you?"

Himiko giggled almost with a deranged expression on her face.

Irina wasn't sure about Himiko.

What kind of enemy she would be.

What she would have to do against this opponent.

Himiko was unpredictable, and that was highly dangerous as well.

"Love is a wonderful thing. At first, you follow the person you love, and then you want to be like them, so you dress and eat how they do. Then you think about marrying them as well. Like me and Kenji-kun, I will be marrying him and I'll become his bride! Hehehe, our children are going to be amazing! I'm very happy right now!"

Himiko jumped upwards and downwards with her gleeful expression.

"You're weird, you are."

Irina deadpanned, but Himiko didn't care.

"You're jealous that I have a man that loves me, and your man doesn't love you at all."

"For your information, I could obtain any man that I would want. But I currently find only one boy quite cute."

Irina informed, which made Himiko feel anger.

"It better not be Kenji-kun!"

Irina backed away at the angered tone of Himiko suddenly.

"No, it isn't Kenji, it's someone else, he's a chuunibyou. But it is time to finish you. Shiozaki-chan!"

Readying the young girl, Ibara's hair came like towards Himiko. Himiko jumped backwards, and slashed downwards, cutting off a nearby attack of vines.

When she landed on the ground, Mineta came closer with his balls, and threw them right towards her. Himiko giggled, and slashed at the ball, but the balls stuck to her knife, making her feel annoyed.

The balls kept coming for her, and the knife was covered in his balls, and vines were coming for her, so she tossed her knife at Mineta, who avoided it, Himiko however then got her leg entangled with the vines of Ibara.

"Got you."

Irina said as Ibara whipped her hair upwards. Himiko was brought upwards as well, making her feel a little dizzy. Then Ibara was readying to throw her head downwards, so Himiko went into her skirts pocket, and produced another knife, slashing through the vines, and she dropped towards the ground.

Waiting for her, was Mineta's sticky balls.

It was like a pool of his pop off Quirk, which made her annoyed.

"I would have to deal with this wouldn't I?"

Himiko reached around her back, and pulled out what seemed to be a wire. She attached it to her current knife, and threw it towards Ibara's face.

"Geez, stabbing her towards her face, that's not nice."

Irina quickly forced Ibara to make a wall of vines with her hair but by doing so, it allowed Himiko to stab the vines, and pull herself out of the way of the ball pit, something that Himiko had been planning on, noticing that Irina wasn't as cold hearted as she seemed, and would protect those she controlled, she'd use that to her advantage.

Irina forced Mineta to grab more balls from his head, and launch them at the incoming Himiko.

Himiko landed on the ground, taking out some more knives.

"How many knives do you have?! And where do you hide them in an outfit like that!?"

Irina complained, as she launched them forward.

"A girl needs to be prepared after all, don't you even know that?"

At the same time, she rushed Mineta. The balls he launched were stabbed by Himiko, and taken out of the path she was in.

Irina, realizing what she was doing, wasn't having any of it.

"No!"

She tried to pull Mineta away, but Himiko got close enough were her foot could slam down on the wires, which they did, and forced them to the ground, where Himiko grinned like a fox, ironically the same way Irina's mask was grinning.

"Sorry foxy bitch, but I can't have sticky balls here interfering with me."

Himiko slashed at the wires, and cut them off Mineta's body. The boy fell forward, unconscious, just as Ibara stepped forward.

"You might have taken him out, but don't think-"

Before she could finish, a small explosion was set off near the pair.

Himiko smirked, revealing a remote controlled bomb, which was hidden within her knife, which gave her the chance. She rushed forward as they recovered. She got close within seconds, and slashed at Ibara's wires, cutting them off her body and she fell forward.

* * *

Irina stopped, and looked between Kenji and Himiko, who smirked even more than before, she was unnerved by it, it was like it was being transmitted into her soul. Irina also seemed to be getting tired as well, Kenji could see the subtle differences in her breathing patterns. Though honestly, he was getting exhausted himself.

"Remote controlled bomb, I set it within that knife before I launched to get out of that sticky ball pool you'd set up. You see, a special someone to me helped me gain some cool gadgets to fight with, certainly came in handy huh. Now here you are, defenseless, all alone. No more puppets to control. What you going to do huh?"

Kenji stepped forward as well.

"She's right, you haven't gotten anyone to control now, you're done. You're going to be arrested for what you've done. You're controlling innocents, and attacked me as well. You have nowhere to go, you're stuck now."

To his surprise, Irina began to snicker as she slowly moved her fingers.

"My, how you believe that's true as well."

"What are you talking about?"

Kenji quizzed further, Irina smirked under her mask.

"You know, people say you're only as good as the Quirk you have. That isn't true. To most, Stain has a Quirk that's rubbish. The conditions for it seem to be terrible honestly. However, he's famed for being a Hero Killer, and he would have to fight against people with 'stronger' Quirk's, yet he manages to defeat them each and every time. It isn't the Quirk that makes the person, it's what they do with that Quirk! Kenji, your Quirk is highly capable, and strong, but if you can't think outside of the box, then you wont be able to fight me, or future opponents either. For example...are you sure that Neito-kun's wires were all cut off? Check every inch of him, did you?"

"Monoma-san..."

Before he could finish, Neito suddenly shot up, and grabbed Kenji's face.

Kenji pushed Neito off his body, but Neito's hand had lit up with Death, and he shot it right for Kenji. Kenji, who was feeling tired from his fight already, rose a barrier to block the attack, but Neito's Death came out harder than anything Kenji could currently muster up, and broke through the barrier of Kenji's and washed over him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Kenji let out a cry, his body was flung away, and slammed against a nearby car, ripping right through it, and hit a wall, embedding himself into it. Kenji winced at the pain while he saw that Neito wasn't feeling the effects of Death using that power to that high a level. Kenji was bleeding. From the back of his head, he had hit the wall hard. Even on the front of his body, the Death dug into his skin and caused him to bleed, Irina hadn't held back at all.

Kenji would of felt more pain than Neito was.

Neito seemed as if he hadn't been going through anything at all.

"Kenji-kun!"

Himiko cried out, but Neito was turned towards her, and sent out a volley of Death energy towards her. Himiko growled, avoiding the wave, and then threw some knives towards Neito, but the young boy grew wings at his feet, and jumped high into the air, where his palm was directed downwards.

"I told you, you wouldn't beat me so easily. When you thought that you had cut through all of the wires on him, I kept one that was on his ankle so he's still under my thrall. You were clever, splitting these people apart, dividing my attention therefore being unable to go at you 100 percent, but you didn't expect me to do that, did you? It's called having a backup plan, it's essential when you're in a fight like this. A little lesson for you. Neito-kun there is the one that I wanted, you could say he is the weakest, yet the strongest piece I had, depending on who's Quirk he copied. And with yours, he'll bring devastation."

Irina said as Neito sent off a horrid wave of Death. Himiko went to move, but Kenji appeared beside her, and yelled "Life Dome!" and formed a dome around their bodies. The Death washed over the barrier, and began disintegrating the area around Kenji and Himiko, but the dome held, barely.

It had many cracks around it, but it managed to hold, Kenji panting and felt a surge of mental fatigue running through his mind.

"Ngh...d-damn it..."

"Kenji-kun, are you alright!?"

"Y-Yeah, it took a little more than I thought to defend against it. My mind and body feel as if they're failing. But, we've got to stop them..."

"We'll have to stop the witch there, before she can use that boy to do serious damage to us Kenji-kun. What do you think we should do?"

Kenji truly didn't know.

He thought about rushing Irina, but now that Neito had his Quirk, and also wasn't as tired as Kenji was, he'd be able to fight them off pretty well. And possibly defeat both of them.

If they both tried to take on Neito, they both could be defeated.

But they couldn't be defeated right now.

They had to do something, and Kenji knew what he would have to do.

"I'll hold off Monoma-san, you deal with fox girl there."

"Kenji-kun, he just swatted you away. What if you can't..."

"She seems good at dividing her attention, but even she has limits. If I can force this girl to have her attention by concentrating on me, then you might be able to get close enough to dealing a finishing blow to her and stopping her. And using her Quirk like this, she will be feeling tired either now or soon, she was empowering four people. Maybe she's good at hiding it, but even she would have her limits. I trust you...please stop her and I'll stop him."

Himiko didn't like it.

But she was sure that Kenji would be able to handle himself, so that's what she would have to do now.

"Alright Kenji-kun, I've got the witch, you go and deal with him."

Kenji nodded, and went forward towards Neito. Neito aimed his hand downwards, and shot off many spheres of Death. They rained down like bullets towards him. So, he allowed his Life to flow to his feet, and jump around the area.

Each bullet of Death dented the ground rather harshly.

However, they didn't stop either.

Kenji knew he couldn't do anything like that either or it would have caused a backlash.

But, with Irina controlling him, Kenji was sure he would be able to do many things he wouldn't be able to do.

Neito returned to the ground, and coated his fist in Death, shooting for Kenji.

Kenji pivoted on his feet, avoiding a punch from Neito, but Neito stuck out his hand, and chains of Life came out, wrapping around Kenji's body...or they would have if Kenji didn't see that coming.

"Yeah! As if! Life Dome!"

A small dome of Life energy flowed around him, giving him enough wiggle room to jump out of the chains, and got onto the ground.

* * *

On the other side, Himiko took a plunge towards Irina who parried with her foot, knocking Himiko's blade to the side, so Himiko twisted, and kicked left, Irina blocking with her foot, while she controlled Neito rather well.

"My oh my, you seem to be able to control them so well~ Even though you're fighting me, you aren't losing focus on that boy either and causing problems for Kenji-kun. That isn't nice at all, I'll have to do it even more!"

Himiko pulled out more knives (Irina had to wonder where she stashed all these knives though Irina didn't see that Himiko collected her knives each time she threw them so she didn't have an infinite number) and threw them one at a time. Irina while controlling Neito, kicked a nearby knife upwards, and grabbed it, slashing left and right, parrying Himiko's knives, besides one which managed to cut her arm a little bit, Irina growling.

"You are quite the nuisance, you know that, right?"

Irina spoke with an annoyed tone, Himiko however smirked dangerously.

"That's right, I really am. And if you are intending to harm my Kenji-kun, then I'm gonna make you regret it, do you get it?"

Irina hissed, and placed her hand outwards into a fist.

"Then let us get back to it!"

Irina and Himiko charged for one another.

* * *

Back to the others, Neito ran his hand across the ground.

Kenji growled, and did the same thing.

"Over Life and Death, Earth Spires!"

Kenji unleashed the Earth Spires with his Life and Death technique. Neito did the same thing, but on a bigger scale. Kenji could see that Neito had power that was currently above him, destroying Kenji's spires, and they headed for his body.

Kenji, with pain running through his body, then he flexed his fingers, his Life hand going forward, and it began to create a bow, even with a sting of his own Life.

Then, he put his fingers together, and pulled the string backwards.

With his Death side, he formed an arrow that slotted into the bow of life, Irina being surprised as she was engaged in a fight with Himiko, and Kenji smirked.

"This is a technique I didn't reveal at the Sports Festival. Life Bow, and Death Arrow! Strike down haaaaaah!"

Kenji unleashed the arrow of Death. The arrow shot through the spires of earth, obliterating it down. Surprised by it, Neito was ordered to raise a barrier of Life, but surprisingly, the arrow shot right through the barrier, shocking Irina, so she forced Neito to unleash a wave of Death towards Kenji's Death Arrow.

The Death Arrow and Neito's Death clashed with one another. Kenji saw the arrow cutting through Neito's Death. Since it was a more concentrated version, it happened to be able to stop the stronger Death of Neito's own to a good degree.

While that was happening, Kenji ran forward.

He panted.

He was getting rather tired.

Using his Quirk's like this was rather difficult.

Using them together was even harder.

And Neito was a strong opponent.

But still…

He still wouldn't be defeated so easily.

He continued running, and formed a single sphere within his hand. He concentrated on it, and then placed his Life hand onto it. While panting, sweat pouring off of him, small ethereal wings appeared on the ball itself, and then Kenji announced it.

"Over Life and Death, Flying Killing Sphere!"

Kenji launched it forward, and the wings gave it a huge burst in speed. Kenji felt the repercussions of the attack itself, and while he was tired, he wouldn't allow himself to be defeated.

The sphere shot at the arrow, and reacted to it, causing it to explode with Death filling the air. Neito was pushed back by the Death itself, and Kenji took that chance, lunging himself through the Death, and got before Neito.

"Have this!"

Irina yelled, and Neito shot forward his Death, but Kenji did something that Katsuki would do, and shot Death downwards, and while not as much as Katsuki, it propelled him upwards, and allowed him to avoid the worst case scenario. And he got on the other side of Neito, cutting through the wires, Neito was fully released from control, and fell forward, unconscious, Kenji panted as he got onto his hands and knees.

Himiko on the other hand, saw that happen, and continued her battle with Irina. Irina, now free of controlling Neito, flicked her hands towards Himiko. The girls wires sunk through her skin, and tried to activate her Quirk...but, she couldn't.

Irina was confused.

She didn't get why it didn't work.

"S-So you have a Quirk that requires something special to activate it. I guess it is like that boy, Sato-san's Quirk, and Stain's as well."

"Heh, that's not your problem!"

Himiko sliced off the wires and got close to her body. Irina snickered, and parried the knife within Himiko's hand, batting it to the side, and delivered a thrust of her knee towards Himiko's side but Himiko avoided the knee, and jumped backwards.

"You are indeed skilled, but I've been trained by the best."

"Funny, because so have I bitch~"

Himiko happily slashed around while Irina dodged the slashes. When she saw her chance, she allowed her wires to come out, and entangle around the young girls body, Himiko smiling weirdly as Irina flicked her fingers left, Himiko went into a spin.

"Have a good spin."

The woman said, while Himiko span in the air.

Irina then charged for her, knife in hand…

But before she could do it, Kenji, with his remaining strength, shot off Death at a good range, and slammed against her mask, blowing the mask off her face, revealing her true face towards Kenji as Himiko landed on the ground.

Those black eyes.

The white hair.

Kenji could see it all.

Irina's eyes met with Kenji's own…

And Kenji knew who this was.

"...It can't be..."

He denied it to himself at first.

There was no possible way.

But, he was looking at a younger version of his Mother, with black eyes.

His Mother had white eyes, and white hair.

And this woman was the double of his Mother, albeit with black eyes, and some black running through her white hair.

The only person it could be, didn't make sense to him.

It couldn't be her…

It was Irina.

* * *

Meanwhile, Izuku had been looking for Iida, he rushed through the streets, using his Quirk to hop around. With green lightning surrounding him, he went quite fast.

However, as he rounded a corner to an alleyway, he was surprised when he saw a Nomu beast appear before him.

"N-No!"

He went to pull away...

But then from behind the Nomu, a large beast appeared. Izuku didn't necessarily know what it was, but he saw that it was made of a black miasma. The beast opened its large mouth, and chomped downwards, through the Nomu's neck, and killed it off. Izuku watched with amazement as the Nomu fell down to the floor, dead.

The beast them began devouring the Nomu which surprised Izuku, and eventually, it had disappeared all together.

Then he looked at the beast once more, which began disappearing.

He was confused on what had happened.

He knew the miasma, but he didn't know Kenji could do that.

Then he saw someone come from around the corner as the beast fully disappeared.

"Ken-kun it's..." He saw that it was a young man with black hair, and white eyes, shocking Izuku. "Reaper-san!" He cried pulling backwards, as the young man chuckled. Izuku heard the chuckle, and it sounded different to Reaper, so he overlooked the young man once more, and then furrowed his eyebrows. "...A-Are you Daisuke-san?"

He made a guess, since this man looked both like Kenji and Reaper.

The young man, Daisuke, moved closer.

"Yes, that's right." His eyes went over Izuku, and then folded his arms. "So, you're the one All Might passed the Quirk onto."

Izuku gasped once more, he didn't expect that.

"H-How do you..."

"It's kind of obvious, considering what I know and what I've seen." He explained, though Izuku was left baffled. "Suffice to say, I know about that Quirk inside of you. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone, and I don't make it a plan to do that either." Izuku looked relieved. "Are you looking for the Hero Killer by chance?"

"Y-Yes, I've been searching for him! A friend of mine might be in danger and... D-Do you know where he is?"

Daisuke pointed left.

"Go to an alleyway about half a mile from here, he's in there. You can't miss him."

"T-Thank you very much!" Izuku went to take off, but then stopped, and looked at Daisuke once more. "Daisuke-san...could you come and help me with the Hero Killer? You seem strong so..."

Daisuke gave him a respectful but rejecting smile.

"Sorry, there's something I have to do while I'm here. But, I'm sure my little brother will come if you call. Working together with him, and the fire ice girl will be fine, she's running around as well."

"How do you know...?"

Daisuke pointed upwards.

Izuku looked upwards, and saw a bird in the sky made of black miasma, looking like a crow.

"A little bird told me. Good for scouting."

"I-I see...t-then thank you very much!"

Izuku bowed his head, while Daisuke chuckled.

"You know, you seem quite respectful. Not like most people I've seen."

"Y-Yeah, I'm just..."

Daisuke walked closer to Izuku. Izuku paused, and watched as Daisuke leaned towards him.

"Izuku Midoriya-kun, something bad is about to happen to Kenji, will you be there for him in my absence?"

"W-What's about to happen...?"

Daisuke put on a sour face.

"It's something that's going to test his limits, not with his Quirk, but his ability to process what this is. I learned a long time ago, and it...was very heartbreaking. So, what do you say?"

"T-Though I don't get it...I'll do my best for my friend!"

Daisuke chuckled, petting Izuku's head slowly.

"Good boy." He turned his back on Izuku and summoned a bird underneath his feet. "Good luck with the Hero Killer. I'm cheering for you."

Izuku watched Daisuke fly high into the sky.

While he didn't quite get him, Izuku thought that Daisuke was a good person so he was happy that he had met him.

* * *

Back with Kenji and the others, Kenji just stared at his sister in disbelief, he didn't know what to say at all.

It was supposed to be impossible...

But this couldn't be anyone other than her.

Looking at her closely, she was exactly like Hikari in many ways, similar face, and expressions. Her eyes were like their Father's.

Picturing Irina as a kid, and her now, it was safe to say that they were the same.

Unless this was a clone...

Then it was Irina.

However, Himiko (who wasn't aware this was Kenji's sister) saw a chance.

"Then this bitch is gone!"

Himiko turned her knife towards Irina, who went to take her down, but Kenji yelled out.

"Don't please!"

Himiko paused, and stopped.

Irina stopped herself as well, and looked towards her younger brother.

"...Kenji, it's..."

"Y-You can't be her...s-she died years ago! B-But why do you have that face!? Y-You can't be...h-he killed you..a-and, you're...I-I don't understand..."

Irina tossed her hand to the side, and formed her wires.

"Kenji Mikami, my Master wishes to have you. If you want to escape me, then you're going to have to stop me."

Kenji couldn't believe she'd speak this way.

His sister…

This was supposed to be his sister.

He just couldn't understand what was happening.

His heart felt like it was being ripped apart by something and he didn't want to face what it was.

"B-But I can't do that...you're my...but you're dead...I don't understand! W-What the hell is going on!? R-Reaper killed you an-and then you...b-but, you're here...and your Quirk...and your face is just like Mom's...yet, those eyes...those black eyes...and your hair is..."

"...I told you, my Master wishes for you to come with us right now. If you don't come with me, I'll be forced to fight you right here and now. Do you understand that Kenji? Because going with me to my Master..."

Kenji tightened his hand, and stood up. Though his legs were shaking. Because of his Quirk, using them together, and using it as much as he had, he didn't think he'd be able to take her down right now.

"B-But Irina..."

"There's no one here by that name."

Irina's voice was cold, almost as if it was disconnected from who she truly was before this had happened.

It was almost a giveaway though, her eyes told a different story.

Irina was there before him.

It didn't make sense.

He needed to understand this.

But, right now, he didn't care. He didn't understand the mechanics of her living, but his sister was before him, and that's all that mattered.

"B-But, you're Irina...you're the only person who could be Irina...that's who you are! I don't get it b-but, you're alive! Y-You're actually here! I can't believe it! I've dreamed about this so many times! If I'm dreaming right now, then I don't want to ever wake up!"

Irina, hearing the words of her younger brother, lowered her eyes.

She couldn't look him in the eyes.

What had happened.

What she had done.

What she was forced to do.

It was cruel.

She hated herself.

She hated what she was and what she had become.

"Irina...big sister, please look at me...w-why are you doing this…? W-What happened to you...?"

He pleaded to her.

To her humanity.

Trying to make a connection.

Trying to understand his sister, and what she was doing.

Emotions bubbled inside of her.

What she had done to him.

How she caused him to suffer pain.

How she had to do this all for her Master's sake.

Seeing him pleading with her, broke her emotionally.

Seeing her little brother like this was the last thing she wanted...

Then, she snapped.

"I told you there's no one here called Irina! I don't know you! I'm nothing but a tool! Don't ever mistake that! You are my Master's target! You are nothing to me! You are a Pawn in my Master's games! He's going to make you his! You're going to be his successor! So stop talking to me as if we know one another! If you want to keep having your normal life, you'll strike me down right now!"

Even though she was yelling it with denial, she was crying.

It was hard, and it hurt her.

But, this is what she had to do.

What she needed to do to protect those who she cared, and loved.

"Irina...was it because of what I did to you…? That night...my Death went out of control...what happened to you Irina…? Who did this to you…?"

Irina's eyes riddled themselves with guilt, but she didn't answer.

Kenji, on unsteady feet, walked closer towards her, while tears slipped out of his eyes, in turn made Irina cry as well, something that she hadn't done in a long time.

"Please, look at me...I've felt guilty all these years...about what I did to you...if I could have controlled my Death...t-then you wouldn't of been hurt...I-I'm so sorry Irina...I'm sorry that this has happened to you...please l-look at me...please tell me you're Irina...because...you're my sister...the one who I love dearly...I just know it...you're Mom's double...those same eyes...you had them back then..."

"Kenji...just stop...this wasn't your fault...it's mine...please stop looking so kindly towards me...I've caused enough...pain to you...hate me...please hate me..."

"Irina...I love you Irina...please come home..."

Irina inhaled and exhaled.

She wanted to say it back.

She pleaded with herself to say it…

But then a portal opened, and stepping through was Tomura, and Kurogiri.

Kenji's eyes looked between them, as Tomura placed a hand on Irina's shoulder, Kenji growled with anger.

"Take your filthy hands off her!"

He snapped at Tomura who chuckled, Himiko walked closer to Kenji as if she was going to defend him.

"My, Irina. You've done so well. He's exhausted, there's no way that he'll be able to fight me now. Good girl. We'll take him back now, time for a family reunion, eh Kenji-kun."

"Family reunion..."

Kenji looked between Irina and Tomura, and the sickening truth came over him.

Irina was in the League of Villains.

"That's right Kenji-kun. Dear sis here is with us, and if you come with me, I'll definitely give you a good chance to be with her again. That's what you've longed for, right? You wanna be with big sister here, and allow her to comfort you. Come to me now Kenji-kun, I'll make sure that you're happy and safe."

Kenji, panting, looked between Irina and Tomura once more.

He saw that Irina wasn't looking at him.

Tomura however had a fat smile on his face.

"Who is your Master Tomura-kun?"

"Heeeeh, now you're asking the good questions. You want the truth? Because, it might blow your mind~"

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, and looked towards Irina who wouldn't look towards him.

"Tell me the truth...who is your Master? Why is Irina with you?"

"Well, she's a strong person, she's got a good Quirk that our Master has been training. He didn't want to take it."

"Take it? You can't take Quirk's from others. Unless..."

Kenji was coming to a realization, but he wasn't sure if he should voice it.

He didn't want to give his game away right now.

Tomura didn't care though.

"Well, that's what you think Kenji-kun. Haven't you seen amazing things before? Taking Quirk's is as easy as him just laying a hand on someone. His Quirk is called All For One, and his name is that as well, at least as far as I am telling you anyway."

"A-All For One..." Kenji murmured, and then thought. " _Deku-kun's Quirk is called One For All...and this All For One...could there be a relation between the two of them? And if there is...Deku-kun's Quirk is passing on a single Quirk to others. Which seems to be a large boost in physical abilities...but, this man, this All For One...he's able to do the opposite...he can steal peoples Quirk's…? If what he's saying is true, then there's no limit on what this person could be capable of. If he gets Quirk's like Shoto-chan's, and mine, and even Kacchan's together, then he'd be unstoppable...no, if he could even take Deku-kun's as well as my own...even if he could…if they're related, then the Quirk might not be able to be stolen...but that's just if they are related...I wonder if All Might knows about this person..._ "

"That's right, Kenji-kun. That's his Quirk. Amazing, isn't it? If you come with us, he'll take you under his wing, like he's taken me under his wing, like Irina here...why don't you come with us? He's promised me that he'll give you some Quirk's as well, as you and he are quite similar."

"I'm nothing like this person if he's your damn Master! Do you understand that?! Irina, come over here! I'll protect you!"

Irina didn't move.

She didn't even give a hint to move either.

That devastated Kenji.

"I-Irina, please, come over here..."

She didn't respond, while Tomura chuckled.

"Isn't she a good girl? She doesn't disobey. If you come with me, then you'll be able to spend all the time in the world with your sister. Come over here Kenji-kun. I'll make you feel welcomed, and you'll be with your precious sister. What more could you ask for?"

Kenji's hand tightened angrily.

He didn't want to go with Tomura…

But to protect Irina, he would do anything.

He just found out she was alive, a dream come true...

Even if she was with the League, he knew deep down it wasn't her fault.

He wanted to try and save her if he could, but what he could do, he didn't know.

"Tomura-kun...please let my sister go...please. You can't keep her there..."

"I'm not keeping her here, I'm merely just standing here. If she wants, she can go at any time that she wants to go. But she doesn't want to. She likes being within the League, and you will as well, don't you get it Kenji-kun? That's how the world works after all."

"No it isn't! You've done something to her! She isn't like this! My sister wouldn't do anything like this! Let her go you bunch of bastards!" His rage made Tomura laugh...so Kenji thought of something else. "If you let her go...then I'll go with you. That's what you want, right? Let her go, and I'll go with you."

Himiko and Irina both gasped.

He'd go that far just for Irina.

Irina couldn't allow him to do that.

"No Kenji-"

"Is that so?" Tomura spoke up over Irina. "So, I let her go, and allow her to go to your Mother maybe? Then you'll finally become all mine?"

"Yes, if you let her go...I'll go with you."

"Why would you do that though?"

Tomura countered, so Kenji lowered his eyebrows.

"For years, I thought I had killed Irina...but now she's alive...she's been alive all this time...I couldn't protect her back then...but, I can protect her now...if this what it takes, then I'll do anything to protect my family. So, let her go, and I'll go with you. She cried...she's crying...she's not there because she wants to be...she keeps denying it...but if she didn't know me...then she wouldn't cry for me..." Irina's face turned to the side, but she continued to cry. "...she's my sister, I'll do anything it takes to protect her. Even going with you...to keep Irina safe...I failed her once...now I've been given a second chance...I wont fail her again."

Irina hated it.

She knew that Kenji would do this to protect her.

It's the reason she wore the mask, so he didn't know it was her.

Himiko watched on, and saw Kenji crying, and she hated it.

Seeing someone that she cared for, someone that she loved, torn up like this, angered her more than anything.

"You son of a bitch!" Himiko yelled, and threw a knife at Tomura, stabbing into his arm. "How dare you do this?!"

"Y-You crazy bitch!"

Tomura yelled out, pulling out the knife, only for Himiko to have crossed the distance, and aimed her knife at Tomura's face.

"How dare you play with Kenji-kun like this?!" She slashed at Tomura's face, leaving a gash across his cheek due to him pulling back just in time. "Hasn't Kenji-kun suffered enough!? It isn't enough you physically attack him, but you also attack him emotionally and mentally?!" Himiko slammed her knee into Tomura's gut, he spat out bile as Irina tried to intervene, but Himiko skipped to the side and got behind Tomura. "Now you're doing this to him?! He doesn't have to make a choice, I'll make the choice and take you out!"

"K-Kurogiri!"

Tomura cried out, so Kurogiri made a portal before Himiko as she was going to attack, Kenji winced, and shot off some Death to the portal, killing it just enough that Himiko could leap over it, landing on her hands, and kicked backwards and up, slamming it against Tomura's face, and pushed him backwards. However, Irina got close, and kicked Himiko's body backwards, nailing her in the torso, and forced her backwards, where Kenji rushed, and grabbed her body.

"A-Are you alright?!"

Kenji panicked for Himiko.

Himiko looked up at his worried eyes, and she gained a happy face.

"I'm fine, don't worry Kenji-kun. Though a kiss would help me regain my strength."

"K-Kiss..."

"I thought you'd never ask~"

Himiko leaned upwards to kiss his lips...

But she ended up getting his cheek which made her sigh.

Himiko leaned her head on his shoulder, savoring the moment for herself.

Despite suffering some wounds, Tomura was excited, and he couldn't contain it.

"Kenji-kun, it's a mature trade, I accept it, despite crazy girl there attacking me. Go on Irina, go to your Mother, and I'll be taking Kenji-kun."

"No you can't!"

Irina complained with teary eyes, Tomura turned towards her with eyes that could pierce most.

"What did you say?"

"I said...you can't do that. Please don't do that. I'm here because..."

Before she could finish, Tomura growled in annoyance.

"I've had enough of this. Kenji-kun, you're coming with me right now! I'm not bargaining with you! You've used too much power, so definitely, I'll be taking you!"

Kenji growled, as Tomura rushed him. He was fully prepared to defend himself from Tomura, and Himiko was going to do it as well, but from the side, Momo came in with a metal pole, and swung it towards Tomura.

"Stay away from Ken-chan!"

Kenji was surprised that she came. Not just her, but Itsuka, and Shinso. He couldn't see where Toru was, but he knew that she was with them. He was surprised, usually he could tell approx where she was, but now he couldn't at all.

At the same time, Shinso came running towards Kurogiri who growled out angrily.

"Hey, I've got something to ask."

"As if I'd..."

And then Kurogiri was taken over. Shinso took out a tape that Momo had made, and quickly wrapped it around his body, while Shinso said "Sorry about that." and tied him down, surprising Kurogiri who was helpless within Shinso's mind control.

At the same time, Irina stuck her hand out to try and stop them, but suddenly she was surprised when her hands were forced behind her back.

"Aaah! G-Ghost! I'm being attacked by a spirit!"

Irina cried out, seemingly genuinely frightened, which gave Toru a tick mark.

"Why do people keep assuming I'm a ghost?!"

Toru cried, having been the one who stopped Irina.

Tomura caught Momo's staff with his hand, and because his five fingers are on the pole, the pole began to disintegrate.

"It's annoying girls like you that piss me off!"

Tomura reached his hand towards Momo, who ducked, and Itsuka came in with her large fist. The fist slammed against Tomura's body and forced him away. Momo then jumped forward, and stuck her wrist to his own, and made handcuffs, cupping one around his wrist, and the other around a nearby road sign pole, Tomura's eyes turning angry, and went to grab Momo, but she pulled away, Itsuka swinging her fist outwards, and sent off a wave of air from her powerful fist, forcing Tomura to cover his eyes from the intense wind.

"Tomura Shigaraki, it seems that we've been captured."

Tomura heard Kurogiri say, while Irina looked on towards the others.

"Come on, we were captured by children?!"

"You let your guard down Tomura-kun." Kenji spoke up, his eyes narrowed upon him. "You think you can suddenly try and do what you want. I have friends that have my back. That's a key difference between us. You can't even trust your own allies. But I can trust my friends. All of my friends. And you, will not have my sister!"

Momo didn't even realize until he said it.

Her eyes went towards Irina, and became shocked.

It was.

It was Irina.

She was stood there, and seemed to be different...yet, still the same girl.

Since the others didn't know his sister, they didn't say anything.

"Tch, that's a troublesome thought to have Kenji-kun. But, maybe you're right. That's why I'll be gaining stronger Villain's, you're teaching me something all of the time. I have you to thank for that, Kenji-kun. Even if I don't walk away with you this time, I shall be doing so in the future. See? Thanks to you, I'm progressing all of the time!"

Kenji glared towards Tomura, as Irina flicked her fingers, wrapping her wires around Toru, and she gasped.

"Aaah! H-Help!"

Toru was pulled away from Irina, and then thrown towards Kenji.

As Kenji caught her, Tomura grabbed the handcuffs that was binding him, and disintegrated them, as Irina grabbed Shinso with her Quirk, or she tried, but he jumped away, and then she wrapped them around Kurogiri, pulling him towards her, Tomura running closer.

"Tomura-san, we need to leave right now."

Irina quickly said, as she took off the tape that bound Kurogiri, but because she used her Quirk too much, she fell forward, only for Tomura to catch her which infuriated Kenji.

"Yeah, you're right. We are done for now. We don't have the advantage." His eyes landed on Kenji as Kurogiri made a portal. "Goodbye Kenji-kun, we'll be seeing one another again."

Tomura stepped through the portal, as did Kurogiri.

Irina went to take a step as well.

"Irina! You don't have to go with them! Y-You can stay here! Please don't go! Please!"

Irina didn't face him.

She couldn't.

Her emotions were running wild, and she was feeling down about what was happening.

"...I told you, I'm nothing, I'm no one. Forget about me." Her teary eyes went towards his own. "Please forget about me, Kenji. Don't allow All For One to get you...don't let him. Just forget me...I'm sorry for what I've done...I'm sorry."

Kenji felt a pang enter his heart, as she walked through.

He went to chase her down, despite protests from others, but the portal disappeared.

He stood there, looking in a state of total disbelief.

Gone…

She truly just walked away.

It was insane.

He couldn't believe it.

She had truly just gone away.

He felt his body tensing up, threatening to break.

This was an overload on his system.

His sister was alive, and she was within the League of Villains…

And he couldn't save her.

That was what tore him apart the most.

It was too much for him to contemplate.

He didn't even want to admit it, but this was his worst nightmare.

Knowing that she was alive, and in the clutches of evil…

He felt as if he was shattering into a million different pieces, and he didn't know which way he was supposed to go.

* * *

After they had left, Kenji and the others went to check on the others. Kenji checked on Ibara, while Momo stood near him, and looked on with worry. Kenji had explained what had happened to the others, and they were dumbfounded by what had happened.

He didn't know how to explain about his sister, partly because he didn't even know how it happened anyway.

So he just spoke little about Irina herself, and just about the fight itself, omitting parts about Irina as much as he could.

Momo was inspecting Kenji's body and saw all sorts of bruises and cuts over him.

"Ken-chan, all these wounds..."

"I'll be fine eventually."

Momo shook her head, and made some bandages and other healing type items with her Quirk.

"Even then, allow me to fix you up...you look like you've gone through a lot...how's your back? It looks sore."

"Y-Yeah. it's quite painful, it almost feels broken...but, I've used my Life Quirk to heal it for the most part so it isn't too damaged, but still tender."

Momo nodded slowly, and began getting to work, wrapping some wounds, and applied ointment to some others like Hikari had shown her.

As she was applying the first aid, Kenji breathed in slowly.

"A-Amazing Momo-chan...thank you Momo-chan."

"I-It's not a problem, I'm just doing what your Mother's showed me."

"Seems like you made the right choice huh."

Momo showed a smile, and continued working on his injuries.

Himiko moved closer to Itsuka, and leaned next to her.

Itsuka's eyes went towards Himiko who saw her looking at her with a creepy gaze.

"Hello Handy Mandy."

Itsuka's bottom lip quivered.

"H-Hey...erm..."

"I'm just saying hey to a fellow sister and all~"

"S-Sister?"

Itsuka seemed confused about what Himiko was saying.

But Himiko placed her hands to her face, and gave a creepy yet cute expression.

"Yes, you know, harem sisters~"

Itsuka's cheeks swelled red, and her eyes bulged.

"W-Whaaaaaaat!? T-That's!"

"Shhh Handy Mandy." Himiko placed a finger on Itsuka's lips, silencing her. "Don't worry Handy Mandy, I'm sure we'll become friends in the future." Himiko leaned closer, and gave Itsuka a hug which made her shiver. "We might even become besties like me and Tsu-chan~ Wanna join the best friends forever club with me and Tsu-chan~?"

"W-Well..."

"Great!" Himiko cheered, petting the top of Itsuka's head, making her cringe. "See you soon bestie~ Maybe I should call Tsu-chan..."

Itsuka breathed in slowly, as Himiko walked away. Himiko then turned to Itsuka, and gave her a wink, Itsuka blinked with surprise before Himiko walked to be near Kenji once more.

" _T-There's something weird about that girl...who the hell is she?_ "

Though her thoughts weren't heard, other girls around the area also wondered who Himiko was.

Momo meanwhile looked towards Kenji, and checked up to see how they, and he personally was doing.

"Ken-chan, are they going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. It is like the case with Tokoyami-san. They were being controlled but now they aren't. He didn't have any bad effects of being controlled, and they probably wouldn't do either, since it is the same case."

"Are you going to be okay?" Momo asked and he didn't respond, while Himiko looked on. "I mean, that's your sister, Ken-chan and..."

"I can breakdown later." He replied in a monotone, but it was clear in his voice that he already was breaking. "For now, I can't break...yes, my sister was there, but if I broke now, then I'd be useless to everyone here. I have to keep myself strong...even if my heart is in tatters right now...Deku-kun is with the Hero Killer right now if the message I received a minute ago is any indication...I have to be strong."

Momo actually felt inspired by what he said.

It was beautiful that he thought like that, and he could remain strong, despite what he saw.

He thought his sister was dead...yet there she was, with the League of Villains.

"Ken-chan, I'm so sorry about your sister. I wish I could've done something more to help..."

Kenji gave her a soft smile.

"Don't blame yourself Momo-chan. You saved my life, all of you did. If you didn't come, then I would've been taken and I wouldn't have this chance to save Irina...because I will save Irina, no matter what. Even if I have to bring down the entire League of Villains to do so."

"Whatever it takes Ken-chan, I'll help you. Even if it is the League of Villains."

Momo expressed with a kind smile, something that Kenji needed.

That's when Momo gently overlaid her lips onto his own.

It was a surprise, but it was exactly what Kenji needed at that moment, a kiss from someone that he loved very much.

When they broke apart, Momo gently embraced him, hugging him into her chest.

A minute passed, and then Ibara's, and the others eyes opened.

"W-What's going on? Wasn't I with a hot woman before? She said I was adorable~ And she had massive..." Momo's eyes went towards Mineta who was making grabbing motions, and for a second, she thought she saw Katsuki within Momo which was terrifying, so he silenced himself. "Y-Yeah, hahaha~ She was just very pretty~"

Mineta spoke up, while Sato rubbed his head.

"Yeah, I was knocked out by some beautiful woman and..."

"W-Why am I on the ground?! And where's that beautiful girl anyway!? She was selling me some cookies and..."

Neito yelled out though smiled when he remembered Irina, Shinso rolling his eyes, Ibara's eyes going towards Kenji's own.

She looked deeply into Kenji's eyes, and he smiled down towards her.

"Hey Shiozaki-san, are you alright?"

"Y-Yes Sire, I'm very well..." Ibara continued looking into Kenji's eyes, and cupped his face, the boy blushed lightly while Itsuka, Himiko, Toru, and Momo looked displeased. "You came for me, and saved my life. Thank you very much Sire, I am very pleased. Yes, this just confirms it, you are the man that I desire. I am fully devoted to you, please tell me what you'd like me to do."

"W-Wait a second, I-"

"Then let us kiss."

Himiko withdrew a knife, and went to move, but Itsuka bonked her on the head.

"Shiozaki-chan, don't do something like that."

Ibara's eyes rolled, as Kenji stepped up.

"Kendo-san, Momo-chan, Shinso-san and Hagakure-san, would you look after the people here? Along with the other Hero's that she knocked out before? I need to go and check on Deku-kun and the others. Since there's Nomu's around, I don't want to leave these people here on there own, and the Hero Killer...I've seen some of his speed, and capabilities, maybe I could help them out, I have a good idea on how to fight him."

Even with his muddled emotions, he still thought about the others. That's what Momo admired about Kenji, how he still, despite receiving some life shattering news, still continued on, and protected the others. She was glad that he could do that, because if it was her, she didn't know if she could do it. But, she was going to support Kenji as much as she could, the same for the others.

"Yes, leave it to us."

"Ken-chan, you can count on us."

"Yes, as she said, we'll take these people to a safe area."

"Right Kenji-kun! But, please be careful!"

Itsuka, Momo, Shinso and Toru agreed, so Kenji went to move, but he fell forward to his knees, and panted, the effects of overusing his Quirk becoming apparent.

"D-Damn it..."

Kenji was tired from using his Quirk from before.

He didn't know if he could continue going on.

Though he needed to do it.

Neito, while he didn't get what was happening, could feel Kenji's Quirk running through him. He presumed that Kenji had protected him and the others, so he walked over towards him, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"T-Though you're from Class 1A, you did save us all, so take what remains of my stamina. That's what you can do, as a Life user, right? Give others stamina at the cost of your own?"

"Well yeah but..."

"Just take my damn energy already!"

"A-Alright, calm down!"

Kenji took Neito's hand, and Neito began sharing his stamina with Kenji. While Neito began showing weak knees, Kenji was quite grateful for it.

Once done, Neito was caught by Shinso who nodded at Kenji.

"Be careful Mikami."

Kenji could hear the worry in Shinso's voice, so he gave Shinso a sharp nod.

"I will be Shinso-san. You guys be careful as well. Thanks for this Monoma-san, I'm not at my best, but I can still fight thanks to you. I'll put a stop to that Hero Killer once and for all."

"Y-Yeah, you better Mikami, this is Class 1B's strength as well!"

Kenji could see how determined Neito was, along with the others, so he made a vow to them.

"Yes, I'll represent all of U.A! Class 1A, 1B, the Support Course, every student at U.A, and detain that damn Hero Killer!"

[Yeah! Kick his ass!]

Neito seemed satisfied, as did the others.

Kenji bowed his head, and took off running towards Izuku and the others, having a good idea on where he is based on what was sent by Izuku.

Himiko giggled, and rushed after him.

"Hey, it's going to be dangerous-"

"Don't worry Kenji-kun, leave it to me~ I'll stick beside you, no doubt."

Kenji had no choice right now.

Honestly, there was something that he needed to ask in regards of Himiko as well.

"Alright. Lets get going."

Kenji and Himiko rushed forward together, not looking back.

Kenji had many thoughts running through him, but he couldn't do it in the end.

He couldn't think about his sister right now.

Though it was very hard...

All he could think about was helping his friends, no matter what else would happen now.

With Stain, they were in danger...

He was determined to not have anyone else be killed by him.

But as they ran, Himiko saw the sadness that Kenji was experiencing.

Even as he fought it down, she could see that it was behind his eyes, how sad he was, and how angry he was at the situation...

But, she also saw his determination, and that determination is one of the things that she truly did like about him.

Even as his world crumbles, he still fights on.

And now, Himiko was more determined as well to help Kenji no matter what.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got the chapter with Irina vs Kenji! She did quite well, holding off Kenji and Himiko, while splitting her focus, just shows how incredibly skilled she is. If Himiko hadn't arrived, then Kenji would have definitely lost against Irina, so Himiko in this way, is his saviour, and together, managed to fight quite well together, showcasing some good teamwork along with Himiko showcasing how much she cared for Kenji when she lost it against Tomura for putting Kenji through such things. Speaking of Himiko, next chapter, something is going to happen between her and Kenji that's gonna change the dynamic of their relationship for the better~**

 **Izuku, and Daisuke had a small conversation, it seems that he knows quite a bit about what happened to his sister along with One For All as well.**

 **Momo and the gang arrived to save him as well from Tomura, showing how Kenji has people to rely on now, friends and lovers alike. Though with Kenji knowing Irina is within the League...he's not going to stand for it, and we're gonna see something happen with that, more of Kenji's determination along with learning some truths as well. Even Momo and Kenji shared a private moment between them this chapter about Irina, something only Momo would be able to understand since she is his childhood friend and knew Irina before she was turned into what she is now.**

 **Now he's gone to go and fight Stain with Himiko, so next chapter, it's gonna be Kenji, Izuku, Iida, Shoto, and Himiko vs Stain!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	28. Stain, the Hero Killer!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Crenin; I have done yeah, but I've got ideas with Irina with someone else, Kenji and Irina are gonna have a close relationship, he does love her, just not like that.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks! Yeah, it's going to be fun!**

 **zcdragon64; He does, and he surely is, that's why Kenji's ready to go forward now. He does yeah. Well, he could be, we'll have to wait and see. The League will go quite far, considering what they've done before. Yeah, no rest for Kenji it seems. Ibara's more blunt as she knows what she's doing, Shoto's more innocent in her actions even if they're quite blunt. Oh they will do, there's gonna be a kiss in this chapter as well from a new girl. And thank you very much!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, it's gonna be quite the fight, and she might do that~ We'll have to wait and see~ He's gonna become more important later on, during a few things that's gonna happen. Yeah, I don't see why not, Ragdoll needs love as well, and Daisuke could be that for her~**

 **MDNick; He does yeah, and Kenji's growing too so, it's gonna be quite interesting~ They surely are yeah, it's gonna be something quite, crazy~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It surely was yeah, Kenji's going through a number of things, and it shows how strong he is by continuing on. Thanks! Yeah, Irina's very strong, she can take down Pro's if she wanted. And yeah, Kenji showed off some cool new skills huh~? Daisuke does care a lot for his siblings~ He's been doing a few things during the years he's been gone. They did yeah, Momo, Shinso, Toru, and Itsuka showed what they have~ It's gonna be a fun battle~**

 **Nirvash Neo; Daisuke's the oldest, he's 21 years old, Irina's 17 years old, and Kenji's 15 nearly 16 years old. Yeah, he's been through a lot, and it's not over yet. Yeah, he might not believe so, he deserves love after all this stuff happened to him. It could be, we'll have to wait and see what happens~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, that sounds cool to me. Glad that you liked it~ Hehe, Himiko came to save the day~ Yeah, he couldn't allow his sister to go with the League, he did everything he could do protect her. It was a tender moment between them, before all hell broke loose. Yeah, it's gonna be a fun fight~ That sounds good to me, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **KarmaChaos5; It is quite painful yeah. Kenji's going through quite a bit. And yeah, he's going to be getting some answers quite soon as well.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, that sounds good to me! I like it!**

 **Guest 2; That's quite nice. I like that.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, I don't see why not. That sounds good to me!**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, that sounds awesome!**

 **BloodyAngelWolf; I'm glad!**

 **AlphaOmega; They had to yeah! It was a tough battle, and Irina's quite the enemy with her unique skills~ Fighter, assassin, either of them are good~ He was very crushed, and heartbroken, but has also made him very determined, as we'll see in this chapter, and beyond. He was yeah, he cares about his sister, he loves Irina and wants to protect her no matter what. It is yeah, everyone got a moment to shine~ We'll have to wait and see, since she's not doing it of her own free will, it's gonna be a hard thing to understand. And yeah, it's gonna be fun!**

 **Vizard Masky; It surely is yeah. If he was so inclined to do so, though it's easier to make them living creatures. Yeah, it's going to be interesting to say the least. Ooh yeah, that confrontation is going to be rather interesting.**

 **Neonlight01; I suppose he could be considered that, he's someone that helps when needed, and does things to keep his family safe, we'll learn more about Daisuke in the future. He does yeah, he wants Kenji to be safe, and Hikari as well. Yeah, if Himiko didn't show up, then Kenji would've been overwhelmed and wouldn't of been able to win. It has yeah, what's gonna happen indeed. It's gonna be quite the fight to say the least~ He might do~**

 **Guest 5; That would be funny, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Stain, the Hero Killer!**

As Kenji took off due to the message that he received, Momo and the others were worried on what was going to happen next. They wanted to go, but they understood that they would have to stay and help the people that were attacked.

They were explaining what had happened to the best of their knowledge towards the people that had been controlled.

"It's fuzzy, but I remember being controlled...maybe. It seems like a weird nightmare to me."

Neito admitted, Ibara placed her hands together.

"Yes, but our Lord and Saviour came and saved us from this nightmare."

Itsuka sweat dropped as Ibara looked on with shiny eyes.

"Well, that Lord, and Saviour is currently going after the Hero Killer. I don't know how I feel about that."

"He'll be fine."

Shinso spoke up with a sure voice that was quite surprising for the others, while Momo looked towards him.

"I hope you're right. The Hero Killer...Ken-chan, please be okay..."

Mineta was shaking from side to side.

"Why did I have to be in the city with the Hero Killer!?"

Momo rolled her eyes at Mineta's cries, Toru however went behind him and banged him on top of his head.

"Be quiet, we don't wanna draw attention to us, you know?"

"B-But! This is too scary! I don't even know why I was targeted!"

"Because you're not that strong?"

Shinso added, making Mineta release a few tears.

"T-That's not true at all! I could do something!"

"Then maybe that's why she chose you. Because you have a useful Quirk, who knows."

Mineta puffed out his chest, while Neito ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"It is obvious why she chose me. Because, I am that strong. She wanted me by her side. But she was rather beautiful. I wonder who that girl was anyway? How wonderfully cute she was, and I wish I could have gotten to know her better..."

"She kidnapped you."

Itsuka sweat dropped, Neito scowled as a result.

"Even then, it doesn't matter about things like that! We had a connection!"

"Yeah, a connection where she kidnapped you, and used you as a puppet."

Neito puffed his cheeks out at what Itsuka said, and turned his head to the side.

"All I remember were large boobs in my face..." Mineta giggled pervertedly, Toru balled her hand, and slammed it against his head. "Owwwww! I can't even think about the enemies boobs now!?"

"No you can't! When the enemy is-"

"Ahem."

"Never mind." Toru stopped at the clearing throat of Momo. "Y-Yeah, don't perv on the enemy you weirdo. It is wrong to do something like that."

While they were talking with one another, from the sky, a winged Nomu came in hot and was going for their bodies. The first to notice was Sato, as he was looking down at the ground, and saw the large shadow cast on the ground.

"H-Hey guys! There's some creature up above us!"

They all gasped, and turned to see the winged Nomu coming down towards them.

"D-Damn, that thing is like the one at the USJ!"

Momo deduced, Toru quaked in place.

"B-But, we can't take one of them! It took Hikari-sensei to take one of them! And we aren't Hikari-sensei!"

"Even then, we have to fight it. If we band together, then we would be able to do-"

Before he could finish, Shinso witnessed a scythe filled with Death rain down onto the enemy, and stab into the back of the neck. The Death spread through the creatures body, and its body dropped down to the ground, it howled in pain, but it seemingly couldn't move at all.

"That scythe..."

Momo knew what it was, and she grimaced.

Itsuka looked to the sky, and saw a cloak descending down onto them.

Then the others looked up and saw it as well. They all looked frightened as Reaper landed on the ground.

He bent down towards the Nomu, while the teens stood there, unable to move at all.

"Seems like it wont be able to move, damn I'm good."

The teens prayed he didn't look their way as he hauled the Nomu over his shoulder.

But their prayers weren't answered, as his eyes cast towards them.

The everlasting midnight eyes scanned each and everyone of them.

"Well, hello U.A students."

"Ooh God..."

Mineta sniffled, Reaper chuckled at the fear.

"What's wrong ball head? Worried I'm gonna kill you? Because, who knows by now, right? If I become angry then it could happen..."

Mineta burst into tears, while the others looked on.

No one could move.

They all were frightened.

Nomu's were one thing…

But this was Reaper, and he was something completely different all together.

He was a scary monster.

They couldn't fight so easily this person.

However, Shinso stepped forward towards Reaper, the older man cocking his head.

"Grim Reaper..."

"Heh, Hitoshi Shinso-kun, what a pleasure to meet you face to face. I do have to admit that your Quirk is quite fantastic if I do say so myself."

"Y-You know of my Quirk?"

"I do, mind control boy. I'm interested in you and your Quirk. If you ever want to become a Villain, hit me up, I'll teach you the trade of being a Villain. Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"N-No, I couldn't become a Villain!"

Reaper shrugged as if he didn't care either way.

"Well, that's your choice, I can't stop you from feeling what you want to feel about. Just offering. I think you'd flourish by my side, but if you don't want to then that's that. Well, goodbye all."

Reaper turned around and walked away.

They couldn't believe that he was just leaving without incident.

However, Ibara stepped forward, placing a hand over her own heart.

"Grim Reaper-sama."

She called towards him, the others felt their hearts smashing against their chests at that moment.

It was like a death sentence to speak to him.

"What is she doing!?"

Momo yelled out, Itsuka looking on with fear, but Ibara didn't care, and walked forward.

Reaper's head turned towards her.

"Yes, vine hair?"

"Ooh God, she's going to kill us all..."

Neito cried out, Sato by now had nearly fainted from what was going on. And then there was Mineta who was in floods of tears. It was sad for him.

"Yes Grim Reaper-sama, with your permission, may I stay by your sons side, even if it leads into marriage? I would like to be the person who holds a special child, and with your permission, I would like to engage in physical activities with your son."

[YOU ASK THAT TO HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!?]

Everyone yelled out, but Ibara remained strong.

Reaper looked genuinely surprised, but gave a chortle.

"If that's what you wish. It seems the crazy women like my son."

[HEY! I'M NOT CRAZY!]

Momo, Itsuka, and Toru shouted out…

But then realized what they did and all yelled "SORRY!" towards him, but Reaper didn't seem to care at all. He found it quite funny.

"Then, girls. It's been fun, have fun with my son, and if that leads to grandchildren, then I would be pleased."

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?]

The girls let out screams as Reaper chuckled.

Reaper then leaped away.

Neito fell backwards, and passed out dramatically.

Shinso on the other hand, looked relieved that he had already gone, but he was feeling unsure about a number of things.

Reaper offering such things, it was rather worrying.

For now, he didn't know what to say, but he thought he'd bring it up with Kenji later on, since he had probably the most knowledge on Reaper, next to Hikari of course. But, he was glad that Reaper had gone, he just hoped Kenji was safe.

* * *

While Kenji and the others dealt with Irina and what happened over there, Iida had went to go and confront Stain. To get revenge for his brother, to make sure that he would be safe and sound, that's what he planned anyway.

But, what he hadn't planned was for Stain to use his Quirk and stop him. There was another Hero within the alleyway, and he seemed to be done for as well. They couldn't move at all. And now that Iida couldn't move either, it was hard for them to consider what they'll be doing next.

Regrets came over Iida as he was defeated. He was bleeding from the wound on his shoulder, and now he was sure that he was going to be done for.

However, thankfully, before Stain could deal with the young man, Izuku came around the corner, and with green lightning around him. Without even thinking, Izuku leaped from the tight narrow buildings in the alleyway and jumped closer.

"Have this!"

Izuku's fist met Stain's face, twisting his face with the punch, and he was punched backwards. Stain however merely twirled around in the area, and landed on the ground, Izuku landing nearby, and panted.

He saw Stain not having really suffered major damage, and tightened his hand.

"I guess I was right."

"Heeeeeh, I saw you fighting Kenji-kun during the Sports Festival. Is he coming here? I'd like him to see my work at hand."

Izuku was creeped out, he didn't like how he was speaking about Kenji.

Iida was also surprised by what Stain said, and he didn't like how he was speaking about it either.

"K-Ken-kun doesn't want to associate with you!"

Izuku yelled out, Stain however tilted his head.

"If that's what you say, but I'm gonna make him mine one day. The potential of a boy like that, it is going to waste. I will bring out the best potential of that child, and I wont allow him to slip through my fingers."

Izuku thought that he was fighting a losing battle at that point. He didn't even want to talk about him, he didn't want Stain to even try and get Kenji, he was going to have to stop him for both Iida, and Kenji's shake.

"I've got some stats on him, and most of his victims were found where people weren't around and someone gave me assistance in finding this place so..."

Izuku murmured to himself, while Iida tried to move, but he failed miserably.

"I-I can't move my body..." Iida complained with pain, Izuku's eyes going towards him. "I-It must be his Quirk...s-since he cut me, I've been pa-paralysed..."

Izuku's mind went into thought mode, and he spoke aloud quietly.

"It's the kind of Quirk the news said that the Hero Killer might have..." His eyes went towards Stain who seemed rather disinterested. "So cutting somehow activates his power huh. If Ken-kun was here then we'd be able to work out his Quirk together..."

Izuku thought that would be best.

Actually, he wished that he had back up in the first place.

With Iida, and some others on the ground as well, the battle was going to be tough.

"D-Don't get involved..." Izuku turned to Iida with surprise. "I-It doesn't have a-anything to d-do with you..."

Izuku couldn't believe the pain on his face.

More than the wounds he received, it looked like his own heart was in turmoil right now.

"Iida-kun..."

Izuku was surprised that Iida spoke like that.

"Your friend chose to fight me." Stain's callous voice caught Izuku's attention. "It was guaranteed that the weaker of us would be cold."

Izuku's eyes widened with fear, as he felt a cold sweat running through him.

Stain's presence was like Reaper's…

No, comparing the two, while Reaper had a cold presence, there was some warmth there. Stain didn't have any warmth at all. It was scary, it was unreal that he would have to stand before this person.

Izuku even thought that this might be about his Quirk, and that's why he felt cold right now.

Even then, he sent his location to people nearby.

He hoped someone would see it, anyone would help him.

He wasn't sure if he would be able to fight this enemy right now. But he wasn't going to back down either.

" _It was just a guess, but now that he's before me, I can't...I simply can't do something like this on my own. I wish I had a Pro with me...even then...no. If I had someone from class...Kacchan maybe...no, she wouldn't work with me...honestly, if Ken-kun was here, then we'd be able to pull this off together...but, this is going to be a very strong challenge...I don't know how we're going to win._ "

Izuku went into his own thoughts, but he wasn't so sure about what he was going to do.

Iida looked on with worry and fear as well.

But, he wanted revenge against Stain for what happened.

Stain however chuckled at the sight.

"Kenji Mikami didn't freeze like this when we met before. He looked at me, and showed no willingness to back down. The difference between you two is that he's known this painful world, and he understands it better than either of you. He knew that confronting me would be suicide, and he's prepared to do what's necessary, neither of you are willing to do that. Not you boy on the ground, and not you green haired child. And he doesn't have revenge within his heart unlike you boy on the ground. Even with the people taken away, he's got justice in his heart, not revenge, that's the core differences between you two."

"...You leave Ken-kun alone! I heard about you trying to take him!"

"H-He tried to take Mikami-kun?"

Iida was surprised, Stain however continued to chuckle.

"Yes, I did. Because we're kindred spirits. He and I understand the darkness of this society, and he will be mine. I'll teach him the ways of being a Hero Killer. I will rid this world of Hero's that are unworthy, and I shall deal swift justice to them."

"Ken-kun is nothing like you!" Izuku snapped. "As his friend, I shall not allow him to suffer through anymore of this! Have you heard me!?"

"I have heard you, but you wont be stopping me. One way or another, he shall be mine."

Iida, listening to the conversation, couldn't stand it.

Even with his heart filled with revenge, he didn't want his friends to be hurt, though a part of him also hated that he was taken down by the Hero Killer as he was, he couldn't do a thing against the Hero Killer for what he did to his brother.

"M-Midoriya-kun! Run away! If he's after M-Mikami-kun then you have to go a-and warn him! I told you, this has nothing to do with you!"

Izuku couldn't do that.

He hadn't a choice to do something like that at all.

"...If I left now, I'd never forgive myself, and Ken-kun wouldn't forgive me by abandoning you!" Izuku yelled out, getting into a fighting position. "All Might was right about something as well. Battling when you don't need to, is the essence of being a Hero!"

Izuku charged forward with the green lightning around his body.

As he got close, Stain readied his sword. He aimed it towards Izuku while the young boy thought about how to get in close, and avoid his swords, and weapons in general. With the new control over his Quirk that he had, he hoped that he would be able to use it to defeat Stain.

Stain swung one of his larger swords, but Izuku ducked it, as Stain used another blade within his hand, and sliced forward. However, Izuku slipped under his legs, genuinely impressing Stain, who grinned.

"Then I'll just..."

He turned around with his sword, and swung it…

But Izuku wasn't there.

He blinked a few times, only to look up to see Izuku in the air. His hand tightened, and green lightning continued flowing around his form.

"A five percent, Detroit Smash!"

Izuku yelled out, and his fist came down hard on top of Stain's head.

Iida looked very surprised by how that happened.

While Stain's eyes twitched around from the impact of the punch itself, he didn't seem too injured.

Izuku then landed on the ground with the man's bowed head.

He smiled happily, thankful that he managed to get one up on Stain.

But it wasn't meant to be as Stain rose his blade to his lips, and licked said blade.

Instantly, Izuku felt something running through him and he was dropped down to the ground, unable to move.

" _M-My body..._ " He thought, looking around himself, and then saw a small cut on his arm. " _H-He managed to cut me without me even noticing. One graze is all it took? I can't...this is...this is, I just can't..._ "

Izuku couldn't believe it.

Stain however moved closer to the young man, and his eyes went down towards Izuku.

"You didn't do bad. You moved to a place where you were out of my eyesight, and then got to a place where I couldn't see you afterwards to get off a clean shot towards me. But I saw through your plan." Stain moved around Izuku's body so he was in front of him. He smirked, and then walked towards Iida. "There are countless Pro Hero's around here who deserve to die, and you too, deserve to die."

"No! Get away from him!"

Izuku cried out.

But, he couldn't move.

His body wouldn't allow him to move around due to the nature of Stain's Quirk.

He got above Iida, and took out his sword. Since his Quirk was in effect, he didn't have to worry about anyone else trying to bother him so he could take his time. He didn't like Iida, and now he was going to kill him.

However, as his blade aimed towards him, suddenly a stream of fire erupted from the end of the narrow corridor of the alleyway. Stain and the others looked shocked at the sight, Stain didn't have a choice but to dodge the flames, and put distance between Iida, and himself.

Stepping forward, was Shoto herself, looking towards the Hero Killer, and didn't look pleased in the slightest.

"So, what else is getting in my way? This day has been full of distractions."

He demanded from the new presence.

Shoto, with half of her body covered in fire, moved closer towards the others. Izuku looked relieved to see her standing there. She was very strong, and she fought with Kenji equally for a long time, so he knew that she would be able to lend a hand.

"Midoriya, I got your location. But, you need to give more details in times like this." She said while holding out her phone. "I was almost too late to stop this guy. Next time, send your specific location, it took me a little while to figure it out. I'm just glad that I was close enough before anything serious could happen." Shoto stomped on the ground, and ice came from her towards Stain, but he jumped to avoid it, however the others were lifted by the ice. "I figured you were in trouble so I came as fast as I could. You wont be taking anymore lives, Hero Killer!"

Stain looked towards her, and he seemed, disinterested.

"Hmmm, so it is the other half and half user. Sorry, but you don't interest me."

Shoto narrowed her eyes upon his form.

"And Kenji-kun does, doesn't he?" Stain didn't even deny it. "Before he arrives, I'll take you down myself."

"You can try, but you're not my apprentice, only he may take me down."

"All I have to do is keep my distance, and besides, as his girlfriend, I'll take you down."

No sooner as she said that, a knife went by her face. Shoto pulled her head away, but the knife cut her cheek, where her scar was. Stain had also jumped forward as well, a sword within his hand, and aimed for her neck as well.

"You have good friends it seems! But it isn't enough!"

Stain's sword came close to Shoto's body, but a wall of ice came upwards, and blocked the sword, cutting into the ice. Shoto was relieved for a second, before Stain looked upwards, and Shoto did as well, hearing the sound of something.

Her eyes caught the sight of his main sword spinning in the air, Shoto's eyes bulged at the sight.

" _Even when fighting me, he had time to throw his sword into the air. He's good, he's very good._ "

While she was distracted, Stain grabbed her jacket, and pulled her closer to his form, his long tongue outwards, and ready to lick the wound that was on her cheek.

But Shoto couldn't allow that to happen.

And thanks to what Kenji had done to help her, the flames from her erupted forward, Stain didn't have a choice but to pull away from the young girl.

"H-His fight is with me!" Iida cried out. "In my brothers name! What he did to my brother! I'm the one who should stop him! The Hero Killer is mine!"

Shoto, who was releasing fire, spoke towards Iida.

"So, you're Ingenium now?" Shoto placed her hand on the ground, and icicles erupted towards Stain. "The Ingenium I know didn't have that look on his face."

Stain dodged the icicles by jumping high, as high as the ice itself, using the ice as stepping stones, Izuku's finger twitched.

Then, when getting to the front of the wave, he swiped his sword in many different directions, and cut through the ice, cutting it into chunks, Stain gave off a deranged smirk.

"Cutting off your field of vision during a fight is never a good idea."

"Come get me then!"

Shoto yelled, fire coming from her arm.

However, Stain launched small knives towards her, something she didn't see right away.

But then some Death energy came from the side, turning the knives into dust before they could stab Shoto, Izuku looking on happily, as chains of Life wrapped around Stain's form, and swung him against a wall, Himiko jumping towards him, and slammed her foot against his chest, sending him down into the ground, Stain growling at the feeling.

His eyes then went towards Kenji who glared harshly right back.

"Sorry Stain, I'm going to erase you."

Stain's smirk grew and grew upon seeing Kenji, he was rather happy right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikari was going around, healing and protecting others that couldn't protect themselves. She also was with Mt Lady as well, and was healing a wound that happened to be on her arm.

"S-Sorry Sensei, I got injured."

Mt Lady apologized, feeling genuinely sorry.

"No, please don't worry Mt Lady-san, you're going to be okay."

Hikari soothed the woman with her words.

But, Mt Lady felt guilty.

She knew right now that Kenji was out there somewhere.

And she didn't want anything back to happen to him.

"Even then, Kenji-kun is here within Hosu...I'm sorry, he's really determined, and he wanted to come and help, and as a Hero, I wanted too as well. He can be quite stubborn when he wants to be, reminds me of you Sensei."

Hikari twitched her eyebrow, and then pulled on her cheek.

"Did you say something dear?"

"O-Ow, you're hurting my cheek Sensei..."

Mt Lady cried out, Hikari cocked her head, and then petted her head, letting go of her cheek.

"I know, don't worry about it. Like my son, he would have come anyway, that's who he is. Even if a Hero Killer is after him. So lets get this dealt with first of all, and then go and find him together, okay? We can do this together."

"Y-Yes Hikari-sensei, I will do it as well."

"Good girl. Now, lets get up, and protect these people!"

"Yes Sensei!"

Mt Lady sounded determined, and so did Hikari.

Together, they would go and protect anyone that they could.

* * *

Endeavour had just finished off another Nomu with his Hellflame Quirk.

Gran Torino also was looking on with an impressed gaze, seeing how he could handle so many by himself.

However, that ended when Reaper came slowly down the road. Endeavour felt a child down his spine, and so did Gran Torino. Their eyes went towards what they felt down their spines, and they came into contact with Reaper, who was casually strolling along without a care in the world. Endeavour's hands tightened, and flames began to gather...

But he stopped when Reaper gave him a dark look which stopped him.

The flames disappeared all together, and Reaper gave a smirk, as he picked up the deceased corpse of the Nomu.

"That's a good move Endeavour, don't try and stop me today, I'm merely collecting my Nomu's...kind of like Pokemon...heh, just made that connection. Gotta catch them all, am I right?"

Endeavour's eyes blazed.

But under the frightening gaze of Reaper, he couldn't do much.

Though Gran Torino moved forward, and looked towards Reaper.

"You, boy."

"Been a while old man. You still looking after Toshi? Or is it that you're looking after his next boy?"

Gran Torino allowed a sigh to be released.

"I'm currently looking after Izuku Midoriya, but you already knew that."

"I did yes. I hope you're doing well with him, I don't want to make this any more difficult."

Gran Torino placed his feet outwards, and he shot towards Reaper.

But Reaper waved his hand and sent off a strong wave of Death, just enough so that he would be knocked off course, killing off the gravity around Gran Torino enough so he would upwards rather than forwards, and he grabbed the elder man by his cape, and held him face to face with Reaper. The older man scowled, while Reaper grinned.

"What's wrong old man?"

"You...why are you here exactly?"

"Collecting my Nomu's, that's why."

"No you're not, not only that. What is it that you're after exactly?"

Reaper chuckled, and placed Gran Torino down.

"I'm after a lot of things old man. One of them is a secret to what makes All For One tick even more, and hopefully, being able to...well, that's my thoughts."

"...You have some nerve coming here though. Don't you think about your family at all? Aren't two of them already in this city?"

"No, all of my family is in this city. Sons, daughter, wife, everyone." He replied calmly, Gran Torino was surprised. "I do have nerve though, don't I? Showing myself here like this, doesn't make sense does it?" He flashed behind Endeavour while dropping Gran Torino onto the ground, and stuck a needle into his cheek, taking out some blood. "Hmmm, that should be enough for someone like me."

"You bastard! What are you doing with my blood!?"

Reaper gave a small chuckle, and placed the syringe with blood away.

"That's my problem, Endeavour. Lets see if I can get some good things happening. A Quirk like yours Endeavour, not so bad if used right."

Endeavour gave him a dark look, and went to move...

But he was stopped when Reaper created a dome of energy around him. His body went into the air, as if he was flying.

"Fun this Quirk of mine huh. Well got to go boys, have fun with whatever you're doing. Oh, thanks for the Nomu and the blood as well. I'll treasure them."

Endeavour and Gran Torino were powerless to stop him from leaving since he did it so fast.

They had to wonder what he was doing.

* * *

Back with Kenji and the others, his eyes went towards Izuku, and saw him being able to move. He saw blood coming from the others, and then his eyes went towards Stain who was giving off a blood thirsty look to his face.

He had to forget about Irina for the moment.

Even though she was swimming in his head with many thoughts.

It was hard for him to not think about it.

But he saw the wound on Shoto's face, and moved closer.

"Shoto-chan, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

He asked with concern, placing his hand on her cheek, and healed the cut from her cheek.

"...Kenji-kun, you didn't have to heal me."

Kenji however, shook his head.

"Actually, I did have to heal you, if my estimations about his Quirk are right." He ran Death ever so slightly over the remaining blood on her cheek, just enough to get rid of the blood without hurting her. "It seems that I arrived just in time before he could hurt you more seriously."

Iida looked towards Kenji and didn't want him to be captured by the Hero Killer.

He didn't want to be the reason his friend got hurt.

Though it seemed like Kenji didn't want to leave either.

"K-Ken-kun! You came!"

Izuku cried happily, Kenji giving off a weak smile.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave my friend alone like that."

Izuku was so happy to see Kenji right now.

Himiko came dancing towards Kenji's side.

"Hehehe, he totally just went down with Kenji-kun and my combo technique! Ooh yeah, we're the best ever~! Not even a Hero Killer can take us down, we're that great!"

Himiko giggled out, Shoto looked confused.

She didn't know who Himiko was, but she got dangerous vibes from her.

Even when she looked towards Shoto herself.

It was like she was giving Shoto the evil eyes.

Kenji's eyes scanned the area.

He saw the blood, and the fact that Stain had knives, and what he had heard and read about the Hero Killer, what happened with Iida's elder brother, what was going on with Iida right now, the others within the alleyway, and then there was Izuku.

Then his eyes went towards Stain who smirked right back.

"So, your Quirk is to do with using peoples blood and drinking it or at least licking it. Based on the fact that Deku-kun is moving, and Iida-san isn't moving as well, and I presume based on the fact that Deku-kun sent the message first after getting here after Iida-san, and he wouldn't allow Iida-san to be hurt so easily in his presence, that it depends on blood types as well. But, I don't know the blood types of everyone here so, I can only guess that Deku-kun's is a blood type that recovers fastest, while Iida-san's own is one that recovers slowly."

Having quickly deduced that, Izuku's mind worked, as he got up, and stood beside Kenji.

"Yes, Ken-kun you could be right...it makes sense...that's what I was thinking as well."

"Heh, so you worked it out, Kenji."

Kenji glared as did the others.

"Actually, I worked it out because of my friends fighting you first, and seeing what happened to them. The praise goes to them for fighting you as they have already done."

"Heh, I thought you'd say something like that. Then again, you are his son, so you would be rather intelligent to work these things out. I'm glad that you have arrived Kenji, you always impress me greatly."

"Well, I don't want to impress you, because we're going to be taking you down!"

Kenji angrily said, he didn't want to have to deal with Stain.

"Kenji-kun, there's people within this alleyway that he could use as leverage. Our first objective should be getting them away. But, one of them is behind him, so we need to get towards him somehow."

Shoto explained, Kenji nodding.

"Yeah, you're right...I'll go and get him. Deku-kun, come with me, and we'll get by him. Shoto-chan, you fight from here, and provide us cover. Lastly, girl...please keep Shoto-chan safe from long range attacks, you can see Stain coming due to being used to it, it seems. Stain is a very close range type fighter, yet he's got deadly accuracy, we have to move very carefully. Even without a Quirk to augment his speed, he's very fast."

[Right!]

Kenji heard the others say so he ran forward with Izuku following behind him. Stain readily took on the challenge, and lunged forward with his sword. He came close to Izuku, so Kenji and he flipped places, and Kenji's hand went outwards towards him.

"As Kacchan would say, die!"

Kenji unleashed a wave of Death right up close. Stain pulled away, and jumped off the wall nearby, getting up a good distance. He pulled out a knife, and went to throw it at Izuku, but Shoto's hand went up, and a wave of fire came from her hand, heading for the older man.

"Seems like you've become more in sync with one another."

Stain clicked his tongue, and flipped through the air, launching projectiles at the same time at Shoto. The girl barely saw them but Himiko saw them easily, and swung her blade out, parrying the blades from Shoto's body, Izuku then was brought up by Kenji's chains that he wrapped around Izuku and launched him at the Hero Killer.

Stain could see the good teamwork, but he still was a good fighter, and put out his sword to block Izuku's punch.

But Kenji then smiled, running Death through the chains, and went onto Izuku's fist. Kenji had coated his fist with Life before, so it wouldn't affect Izuku negatively, and then he aimed a fist right for Stain and his blocking sword.

"Five percent Death Detroit Smaaaaaash!"

Izuku announced, his fist going forward, and slammed against the sword. Because of Kenji's Death energy, and the strength of Izuku's fist, the sword of Stain's was broken in half, and the fist continued towards his torso, slamming it against his body harshly.

"Gwaah!"

Stain's eyes widened, feeling the impact, and spat out bile along with a cracking of a rib, pulling away from Izuku, only for Shoto to shoot out some flames from the side, Stain growling, and forced himself off the wall, and flipped to the other side of the wall, only for Kenji to appear from below going high, and smiled.

"Hey Stain. What you're seeing is teamwork between future Hero's."

Stain's eyes narrowed, and he swung for Kenji's body. But Izuku who was on the ground now, pulled the chains around his body, pulling Kenji down and avoided the slash, only for Kenji to form a sphere of Death, and launch it at the man up high.

Because it was so close, and he was in the middle of swinging, Stain received a blast to the stomach, eroding some of his flesh caused him to bleed from his stomach, and he went up into the air, but he flipped in the air, and went down towards the ground.

Taking out some knives, he went to throw them, but the excitement of fighting got the better of Himiko who ran and jumped off the walls.

"Hehehe! Time for us to fight too Stain-chan!"

Himiko giggled, and took out a blade.

Stain pulled his knives backwards, and clashed with Himiko, as they descended to the ground.

Slashing and parrying one another again and again while falling down, it showed how good Himiko was, as well as Stain himself. Neither had the opportunity to break out of the slashing of the enemies, and once landing, both jumped away and threw knives at one another, parrying one another once more with their knives.

"Tch, you aren't half bad girl. Now where is..."

His eyes went behind him to see Kenji and Izuku taking out some of the people that were trapped down the alleyway. He growled in annoyance at the fact that it was all just to get to the 'pretenders' as he calls them and get a good distance between them and him.

* * *

Kenji and Izuku placed them on the ground outside of the alleyway, leaning them against the building. Kenji examined them quickly with his eyes as well as his Quirk and he spoke towards Izuku.

"Deku-kun, you go back and help them out with the Hero Killer. I'll heal these people and get back to you guys quickly, it seems that they have suffered some bad wounds. Native-san here seems to have some internal injuries as well from what I can sense, I need to give some quick first aid or he could suffer."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah, if I don't perform some quick healing, then at least one of them could die due to grievous injuries."

"Right, be careful Ken-kun!"

"Heh, I should be saying that to you. Don't let him get too close, remember Deku-kun. Work together with the others. Damn, too many fights today."

"With who? A Nomu?"

Kenji shook his head, remembering who it was that he fought.

"No...I'll tell you later who it was, because even I'm trying to wrap my head around it. Also, that girl with the knife might seem crazy, but she's very skilled, so side with her as well, and include her with your plans, and I'll join you when I can."

"Right!"

Izuku took off running back to the alleyway, while Kenji smiled to himself.

"Such insane days I have. Truly. Damn Hero Killer, wish I didn't have to deal with them..."

Kenji smirked out, as he began healing the people hurt by Stain's attacks. One of the Hero's, Native, looked towards Kenji, and saw his face. He knew who Kenji was, and while he didn't really like him due to Reaper, he still was a teen and didn't want him to be hurt.

"Why are you healing me?"

He couldn't work it out.

To him, Kenji was supposed to be a Villain.

Yet, here he was, healing and doing what he did best with his Life Quirk.

"Because you've received a stab towards your torso, I have to heal it or you'll bleed out."

Kenji replied with a grimace, feeling the effects of his own brand of healing.

"But...you're supposed to be evil...aren't you...supposed to be an unfeeling monster?"

"Well, you shouldn't believe everything you hear on the news."

Kenji replied calmly, and continued healing him and the others.

* * *

Izuku ran back into the alleyway, seeing Himiko casually dancing with Stain. She was keeping up with him, blade for blade. She was using a knife, and she still was managing to take down the attacks of Stain without much help.

"I-Incredible...she's fighting him near on par...who is this girl?"

Izuku murmured, running towards Shoto.

"I don't know who this girl is Midoriya, but she seems to be on our side, so lets fight with her."

Shoto advised, Izuku nodded.

"Yes, until the Pro's arrive, we should be able to fight together with her. Ken-kun will come to us soon once he's made sure that the others are out of danger. Reaper once said to me that being in a team is better...I suppose that in some ways, he is very much right! So please support me from behind Todoroki-san!"

Izuku lunged forward with his green lightning erupted around him. While Himiko clashed with him, Stain forced her back, and took a swing for Izuku, but he jumped backwards, and Shoto sent a wave of ice towards him.

Stain went to move away, but Himiko took out some knives, and launched them towards Stain.

He clicked his tongue, and swiped for the blades, but as he did that, the ice got closer and began freezing him to the ground. Himiko having distracted him allowed it to be possible, so Izuku saw a chance to do something, and lunged forward with his fist emitting his power.

"Get lost!"

Stain yelled out, slashing the ice off his body and freed himself. Then, he took out some knives and threw them towards Izuku.

"N-No!"

He was heading right for him so he couldn't move.

"Geez, having to save people for my Kenji-kun, I suppose that it is fine~"

However, Himiko got in front of him, and span around, slashing the knives out of the air, cutting them down to the ground and dropped them like they were nothing, then she grabbed Izuku, and pulled him out of the way, just as Shoto unleashed some of her flames towards Stain, causing the man to feel annoyed, and avoid them the best that he could.

"T-Thanks for the save."

Izuku gave his thanks to Himiko.

But she waved her hand casually.

"Ooh... What's your name again? Aren't you dating that girl...erm...Minion was it? That's what Kacchan calls her anyway~ I thought she was kind of cute."

Izuku sweat dropped, as she took off towards Stain happily.

He didn't know what to make of Himiko.

Though he couldn't say that he wasn't happy right now.

Shoto as that happened, was still trying to get down Stain.

She followed him with her flames, but Stain simply had great skills. He was hopping off the walls, and then when he saw a chance, he grabbed an abandoned knife that was on the ground, and launched it towards Shoto.

"I don't think so."

Shoto raised an ice shield, she used that to block the knife, and Stain took advantage of that. He got closer towards Shoto, and sliced through her ice, only for Himiko to appear beside her, and clash blades with the older man.

"You're beginning to piss me off!"

Stain span around in the air, and parried her blade, forcing her hand upwards. She gasped when Stain's blade came close to bisecting her. Shoto's arm went upwards to blast fire towards him, but she was going to be too late.

"Kenji-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Himiko cried out, knowing that she wouldn't be able to block it.

Her life flashed before her eyes.

She was thinking about her own death…

"Get away from her!"

But then a wave of Death erupted from the side, slamming against Stain's body and sent him flowing down the alleyway. His body slammed against the ground, and because of the impact, some blood came from Stain's body.

Kenji stood there, walking closer, and he winced.

He had used a powerful attack, and it had affected his body a little bit.

His arm felt numb, and he was sore.

But, he still wouldn't back down either.

"Kenji-kun! I knew that you'd save me!"

Himiko happily clapped her hands together again and again, she didn't even seem to care that she was in the middle of a battle. She was just glad that Kenji had saved her, and it caused her to remember how they had met as well.

Kenji smiled gently, and stood together with Izuku and the others.

"He can't fight multiple opponents." Kenji began. "He's desperate as well. He knows the Pro's will come if he hangs around here too long, he is making subtle mistakes. But he's also changing the way that he fights as well."

"Y-Yes, I thought of that as well Ken-kun. What do you think we should do?"

"As we were before, keep him on his toes, and force him to stay here. If we can beat him, great. But if we can't, we can hold out before Hero's get here. There's five of us here, there's no way he could fight all of us if we stand together."

"Five of us..."

Kenji looked towards the downed Iida, who seemed to be full of regrets.

Izuku caught his meaning, and nodded.

"Ken-kun, heal Iida-kun, alright? We'll keep him busy enough for you to fix up Iida-kun as best as you can. We need everyone."

Kenji was surprised that Izuku ordered.

He could see a change happening within Izuku, he was growing more confident in his movement into a Hero's life, and honestly, Kenji thought it would be for the best as well, so he didn't have a problem with it, especially if it was going to help Izuku's growth as well.

"Alright, I'll do that. You hold that bastard off."

Izuku nodded, and the others went forward towards Stain and fought against him once more, together.

Kenji got towards Iida, and picked him up. Shame came across Iida's eyes, looking depressed so suddenly. Kenji however placed him against the wall, and placed a hand towards his wounds.

"Stop it Mikami-kun. The Hero Killer just said that he wants to take you away. Run before he has a chance."

"Not a chance."

Kenji replied, placing a hand on his wound.

"I told you to run!"

Iida snapped, trying to move, but he couldn't just yet.

"Well, I'm the Class President, so you've got to listen to me. What were you thinking about going after the Hero Killer alone?"

"He nearly killed my brother!"

Iida yelled back, as Kenji saw the fight continue. How Shoto supported Izuku, and Himiko at the same time. Stain was having trouble against the three of them, but he still was holding them all back as well, which was pretty amazing Kenji had to admit.

"Yeah, and he nearly killed you as well. What would your brother say if he saw you act like this? He gave you that name, Ingenium, didn't he? Would he want you to kill yourself for this fight huh?" Iida felt a pang of remorse fill him. "Your brother isn't dead Iida-san. I understand wanting to get revenge, but doing it this way isn't the answer. You could have come to me for help. I understand what it is like to have a monster nearly kill your family, and take them away from you. I lived it for so long, and even now...something just happened to me, and I want the people that have done it to pay. But, I want to do it the right way, and make sure that they're stopped, not go on some crazy suicide mission. Dying isn't going to help anyone. If you had died, your parents would've cried. Your brothers still alive...that's more than most people get Iida-san. You want to be a Hero, but in your actions, you acted like a Villain. We have to separate ourselves from the Villains with our morals, our actions, if we act like them, then we prove Stain right about society. I get you want revenge, but you should of gone for justice instead."

Iida looked down, as tears filled his eyes.

He knew inside that Kenji was right.

Even with how Kenji was healing him, right now he thought that Kenji was a better Hero than he was. He put himself through pain to help others, he fights when he's needed too, he doesn't go for vengeance, that's how he wanted to be.

"Mikami-kun...I want Stain to be stopped...that damn Hero Killer...but, you're right...vengeance hasn't helped me...what I did...I did act like a Villain, I went out on my own and thought I knew best, and tried to enact my vengeance on him...I acted like Stain perceives Hero's to be. It almost got me killed...if you guys didn't come, then I could have died...I'm a fool, but I'll copy both you and Midoriya-kun as well from now on."

Kenji smiled lightly, as Izuku was almost slashed. But Himiko parried the attack, and forced him away from Izuku, but in doing that, Himiko got slashed as well, and she was dropped to the ground as he licked her blood.

Izuku growled, and rushed Stain. At the same time, Shoto came from the side with her flames. Knowing that he couldn't deal with both, he jumped upwards, so Izuku followed after him, bouncing off the walls, and thrusted a fist towards him.

Stain however parried it with his own fist, a blade going into the air at the same time.

"Midoriya! Up!"

Shoto yelled, Izuku gasped, and went to move, but Stain wrapped his leg around Izuku just enough so he would be stopped. Then, Stain caught the knife, and slashed Izuku's cheek, and drank his blood, dropping Izuku from a good height.

"Damn!"

Kenji shot his chains for Izuku's body, catching the young man, and held him in place. He slowly brought him to the ground, as Stain smirked towards Kenji.

"Saving your friend Kenji?"

"Don't talk to me."

Kenji replied with annoyance, placing Izuku next to Himiko.

Shoto then stomped on the ground and ice spires came up from the ground. Stain smirked, and took off running towards her body. Taking out his blade, he sliced right through some of the spires as he ran towards her at a very fast speed.

"You rely too much on your Quirk! Has anyone ever told you not to do that?!"

Stain crossed the distance rather quickly.

Even with the icicles that had blocked his path, she still wasn't able to see Stain until he got rather close to Shoto's body.

He got very close to Shoto and his blade came close towards her chest.

Iida thought about what Kenji said.

What his brother said.

What his brother was, and what he could become.

And he could see that now, Kenji was right about revenge, it wouldn't get him anywhere.

But, he could also do something, he needed to do something, and the effects of the Quirk that Stain had, had finally warn off him.

Kenji, seeing that Shoto was going to be butchered, went to intercept…

But he saw the determination on Iida's face.

So, he placed his hand down onto his leg.

He ran his Death through his armour, and allowed it to stay on the top layer. Iida looked briefly at Kenji who nodded, and muttered "Time to show what you've got as a Hero, Ingenium." and in turn, that made Iida know what he would need to do.

"Right, I've got this Class...no, Mikami-kun!"

He stood up rather quickly, and got ready.

Because of his speed, Iida was able to cross distances much faster than the average person.

"Recipro Death Burst!"

Iida crossed the distance so fast that even Kenji was blindsided, he could see why Shoto was during their match as well. Stain's shorter sword was broken in half with his kick, and he received a Death enhanced kick right to the torso, forcing him against a wall, where he coughed up blood from the impact. He even suffered wounds on his flesh which was slightly eroded from the kick he received.

Kenji went towards Shoto, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, we need to end this bastard, right now."

"I agree."

As he said that, Iida head was brought downwards.

"I'm sorry for involving you all. It wasn't any of your business."

"Oh not this depressing shit again."

Himiko murmured with an annoyed face.

"I'm okay now. You'll all shed enough blood, I wont allow you to shed another drop."

Stain, coming out of the wall, held a hand to his chest, and glared darkly.

"You're the sickness of this society and tainted the name Hero!"

Stain's yell made Shoto want to say something, but Iida already beat her to the punch.

"Yes, you're right about that. I have no right to call myself a Hero."

Stain's eyes flared, and he charged forward, as if something had changed. Shoto pushed Iida backwards, and sent out a wave of flames. However, Stain jumped upwards, avoiding the flaming wall, only for Kenji to shoot out some Death from his place as well, forcing Stain to narrowly avoid it, landing nearby on the ground, Izuku and Himiko both having recovered stood behind him.

Iida went to move, but he noticed his legs weren't responding. The engines had been too heated, and now had stalled.

"Todoroki-san, you've got to freeze my engines, without clogging up the exhausts."

Shoto wasn't sure, but Kenji nodded.

"He's right, we need to strike this bastard down. I've got him, just do what you need to do."

Kenji created a sphere of Death, and launched it towards Stain as Shoto began freezing Iida's legs on his request. Stain avoided it, so Kenji allowed chains to come out of his Life side, and shoot them for the man. Spinning around him, Stain growled, and spun around himself, extending one of his smaller swords, and cut through the chains themselves, Kenji following that up with a burst of Death from his palm, but he felt the effects of it, and winced.

Stain saw a chance however, and dodged the Death, all the while moving to the side, and threw a knife towards Shoto.

"You're in the way!"

Shoto was about to be stabbed, when Himiko came in and threw her own knife, parrying the man's knife away from Shoto, as Stain came close to Shoto and Iida with his short sword. Kenji however pushed himself forward, and got close to Stain.

"Stain, we'll beat you!"

Stain smirked, and slashed for Kenji...but in a surprising twist, Kenji avoided it and then avoided another slash Stain sent secretly. Stain was surprised, as Kenji took out a knife, and parried Stain's own attack, and began having a knife fight with him, parrying and forcing Stain backwards as well.

"How are you doing that!?"

Stain demanded, Kenji jumped upwards, avoiding a swipe of his blade, and aimed his foot downwards. Stain growled, and twisted his body for Kenji to slice at his leg, but Kenji's body began floating upwards which surprised Stain even more.

"My Father gave me a book, and it taught me how to kill off gravity. I haven't mastered it yet, but I can do it enough for me to float like this and allow me to go into the air, and by killing it off, along with using my Life Quirk to give me a burst of speed with my ethereal wings, I can move faster. And, he also taught me how to fight with a weapon."

"I see, you definitely are what I'm looking for Kenji!"

Kenji dropped the thin layer of Death around him, dropping him down to the ground before Stain who tried to cut Kenji, but he made a barrier of Life, blocking the knife, extending his hand for Stain's upper body.

"Have this!"

Kenji sent a burst of Death at close range, blasting Stain into the air with wounds appearing across his body.

Iida looked relieved, and with his legs now cool, he was ready.

"Thanks everyone...now it is time for Recipro Extend!"

Iida pushed his Quirk, and blue flames came out of his engines, and he shot into the sky. The ground below him was torn a little bit from the speed that he was going. Kenji rubbed his arm, as Himiko giggled out happily.

"Seems like this is going to be the finisher."

She continued to giggle out, as Izuku shot for the sky as well.

He allowed his Quirk to go around him, and he cocked his fist back. With Iida coming from the bottom with his leg, and Izuku from the right with his arm, Kenji released a breath, seeing how even Stain was looking panicked.

"From my leg!"

"From my arm!"

Iida, and Izuku both gave a hard attack for Stain, digging his leg into the side of the older man, and Izuku's fist dug into Stain's face, causing it to twist around his body. Kenji winced, if he had taken that hit, he knew he'd probably be suffering a lot.

But then Izuku pulled his arm back, feeling a rush of pain from hitting him.

Stain however wasn't defeated yet, and his sword came out, slashing towards Iida. However, Kenji's hand extended, and his Death came out in a burst, washing over the sword, and killed it off, just before it could touch Iida's form.

"Mikami-kun! Thank you!"

"That's what friends do for one another Iida-san! You can rely on your friends!"

Kenji yelled, feeling his arm going more numb.

Iida looked on with a smile...

Friends, he could rely on his friends like Izuku and Kenji as well.

Shoto grabbed Kenji's hand with her fire side.

"Lets take him down, together."

"Right."

Kenji smiled, nodding his head.

They allowed their flames and Death to spread out together. Himiko looked on with some jealousy, she didn't like this happening at all. But the flames began to turn black, the mixing between their Quirk's.

At the same time, Iida's leg went downwards.

"I will defeat you Stain! Because you are a criminal! And I am a Hero!"

Iida kicked upwards, sending Stain into a spin.

""Death Flames!""

Blood came from his mouth, as Kenji and Shoto released their powers. The flames were black due to Kenji's power mixing with her own, giving them more power. The Flaming Death washed over Stain's body. Burning and even killing him to a degree.

It was more painful than he could have imagined. Wounds appeared across his body. The burning sensation caused Stain's mind to go into a frenzy, and then the Death mixed in also caused his skin to feel weaker and weaker, which in turn was good for the flames to burn him even more, the burns spreading across his body.

But after the Death flames stopped, Stain fell down to the ground with heavy injuries. Blood came from his body, though Shoto used her ice to give the others a floor so they could land safely on it, catching Stain at the same time.

* * *

"Shoto-chan, bring Stain down to the ground, okay?"

Kenji asked, and Shoto nodded, slowly melting her ice so he'd return to the ground.

Himiko watches on curiously, and then walked towards Stain.

"B-Be careful!"

Kenji called, Himiko flushed, and turned towards her.

"Ooh you kind boy, don't worry about little young me~ I'm a good girl really~ I'm just going to tie him up."

She reveals a pair of handcuffs, making Kenji question even more things now.

"W-Why do you have handcuffs exactly?"

"Hehe, isn't it obvious?"

She winks towards Kenji, but he didn't get it at all.

But Shoto nodded slowly.

"Yes, handcuffs. It is bondage Kenji-kun."

Kenji turned to Shoto, horrified while she gave him a blank expression.

"H-How do you know about bondage...y-you haven't been reading those books again, have you?"

Shoto gave Kenji a blank look, while nodding.

"I need to learn about relationships Kenji-kun. I wouldn't mind trying this bondage as well."

Kenji slapped himself in the head.

Himiko then handcuffed Stain's hands together, while the others breathe a sigh of relief.

Then they looked towards Stain.

However, Kenji noticed something about Stain...

"Stain...?"

Kenji walked closer to Stain, and the others watched with bated breath. Kenji placed his head on Stain's chest, and concentrated.

"K-Ken-kun, don't get too close, he might try and get you."

Kenji heard Izuku's worries, and while he was touched, he also knew something was wrong.

He placed his hand on Stain's body and announced "Life Scan!" and sent a pulse of life through Stain's body. He closed his eyes, and concentrated. As he looked through Stain...Kenji could see his body through the life he was sharing with Stain. Every cell, every piece of information about Stain's body, and he saw the problem.

"His lung has been pierced with a piece of his broken rib...he's internally bleeding...damn it. We hit him too hard...maybe my Death lowered his durability and caused these kind of injuries..."

Kenji breathed slowly, in and out, as he sent life through his body.

"Mikami-kun, what are you doing?"

"Saving Stain's life. He might be a Villain, but I wont allow someone to die."

He replied to Iida as he continued.

Iida and the others watched as Kenji closed his eyes.

" _That rib is a problem, if it continues causing this bleeding then my healing would be for naught. I have to remove just enough so I can stop the internal bleeding. Yes...since it is a small piece of rib...how am I supposed to...I can't perform major surgery here...yet if I don't do something then he could die from internal bleeding...if I could channel my Death through my Life...Grim Reaper did say that I could kill anything that my Death touches...and technically, my Life is touching inside of Stain's body...I should be able to channel it through my Life...hopefully. No...I have to do it, I can't allow someone to die before me...even if it is Stain...I will save his life._ "

Kenji placed his Death hand over his Life hand, and moved it to the area of the lungs.

The others watched as Kenji's Death began mixing with his Life, but they could see the pain on his face.

Kenji felt like his own lung had been pierced as he began slowly seeping in his Death. One false move, and then he knew he'd kill Stain, but if he didn't give emergency treatment, then he knew it would be a huge problem, and Stain could die, and he didn't want to be the reason Stain died.

"My God, you're using the Quirk's in tandem...Kenji-kun, are you using your Death inside of Stain's body?"

Shoto was surprised, she hadn't seen that happen before.

"Yes...it's difficult...so hard...b-but I can do it...I can channel it through my Life...I'm attempting to kill off the small rib fragment that's pierced Stain's lung, causing the bleed...and then I'm going to repair the damage just enough for Stain to receive proper medical treatment so his lung doesn't collapse..."

Shoto and the others watched as he continued doing it, though saw that he was in pain himself.

Iida once more was surprised by how kind Kenji was, to suffer for even an enemy that had tried to take him, and kill his friends. He definitely knew now that Kenji was a good person, and a good Hero, and wished to be like him with his morals.

His Death went over the rib and lung areas, inside of Stain's body, and while Kenji let out sharp breaths, as if he found it hard to breathe, he began killing off the small fragment of rib inside of Stain's body, the others watched on with amazement.

* * *

"Amazing, Kenji. Using both in tandem, that's what I wanted to see."

Kenji's eyes widened when he heard the voice.

So cold...so distant.

He looked around, and saw that the area was the same...but the others were gone. It was like the area was bathed in a reddish tint, and he couldn't understand. Even Stain wasn't there anymore. He was all alone within some new world, and he couldn't understand why he was in this place, and why he was being like this.

But then saw a shadowy figure before him.

He couldn't make out what it was, it was covered in darkness.

But the darkness being leaned down towards Kenji, and he felt sick inside.

"There, that's my boy."

Kenji breathed sharply, as the figure moved closer.

"W-Who are you?"

Kenji demanded, feeling colder by the second.

"You can call me All For One if you like? Or maybe you could call me..."

Kenji felt a pulse from his heart.

All For One...

The person that took Irina, Tomura's Master...

He was before him.

"Y-You're All For One?"

"That's right, it's been a long time since we last saw one another, hasn't it? I've been watching your progress, and look at you now, realizing your potential."

"H-How are we even talking? Where are we?"

Kenji growled, feeling fear etching into his body.

"You can call this, a shared world between us. Because, I've always been with you, and you've always been with me, Kenji. We're the same, you and I. You, are my true successor."

"W-What about Tomura-kun?"

All For One let out a snicker.

"Yes, Tomura, you could say that he's important to me as well. But you...my Kenji, I've got big plans for you. You, are going to be my true successor. Smart, resilient, and very capable. Why would you want to waste your talents being a Hero? Being a Villain is much better, and you'd be the best kind of Villain. I've been training Tomura just for you, Kenji. He'll be your right hand man. While Tomura is also quite capable, and I am sure he'll do amazing things, I know you'll bring out more potential within him, and he with you."

"S-So, I'm some kind of piece to you?"

"No, you're no piece to me, you're my prize Kenji. I've waited patiently for all these years, waiting for you to grow, and show your potential and you are right now. Can you feel this Stain's life within your hands? You have control over him right now, you could end his life if you so desired. You, could take anything from Stain, and make it yours."

"I-I don't want anything from Stain."

Kenji snapped, All For One however leaned closer.

Kenji could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Is that so? But he hurt your friends...don't you want him to die for his crimes?"

His whisper made Kenji feel cold.

"No, I don't want anyone to die..."

"In time, you'll come to see it my way. But your potential, you'll soon know what potential you have. You're showing it right now, Kenji. You and I, are very similar, and one day, you'll come to me, and we'll be the ultimate Villains. With you beside me, I know I'll truly have the best successor out there. Because, I'm the only one that cares about you, Kenji. I'd never lie to you, like All Might has. He continues to lie to you Kenji, he's scared of you, and he should be." Kenji's eyes lowered. "I'd always tell you the truth, my boy."

"W-Why did you take Irina then? If you wouldn't lie to me...why did you take my sister?"

Kenji angrily demanded.

If All For One wouldn't lie, then he wanted the answers right there and then.

"Because, I want you, Kenji. Your sister, she's very valuable to me, and I treasure her unique skills. But she's not you."

"If she's not me...let my sister go...please, you have to let her go..."

"All in due time Kenji. Don't worry, I care about Irina as well, I wont allow her to be hurt."

Kenji didn't know if he could trust that or not.

All For One continued.

"All this, is for you. All I want, is you Kenji, for me to teach you the way, to guide you down the right path. Remember this my boy, you want to speak to me...just close your eyes, and think of me...think of our world together, and I'll answer anything you want...because, I'd never lie to you, unlike those people. All Might, the one that's the Number One Hero, ran away from a little boy, only trying to get to know his Hero." Kenji's breathing became short, and rapid. "A little boy, scorn by the world, for simply existing. A little boy...alone in the world, but you aren't anymore. I'm always with you Kenji, I'd never abandon you. I'd give you anything your heart desires. I'd give you any Quirk you'd want, and I'd teach you how to truly use your Quirk. The world owes you for how you've been treated by it. All Might doesn't understand you, but I do. I understand your uniqueness, and I can tell you, you'll do amazing things in the future, for the side of Villains. All Might offered you his Quirk, but you don't need it, you can have any Quirk you want, all Quirks if you desire, and use them to change this world. Your potential is amazing, and I'll help you realize it. All Might has his little apprentice, but you'll be mine. When you need me, I'll be there for you, Kenji, my special boy."

All For One came closer, and closer.

Kenji felt paralyzed.

"S-Stay away from me..."

Kenji growled out.

"Don't worry Kenji, I'll give you this world."

"W-Why do you want me so much? I'm nothing special..."

"That's where you're wrong Kenji, you are very special. Look what you've done today, you fought the Hero Killer, even though you found out about your sister. I'll take care of Irina Kenji, I have been taking care of her for years, and soon, I'll take care of you as well, my boy."

All For One continued moving closer and closer.

His hand reached out and grabbed Kenji...

* * *

"Kenji-kun?"

Kenji snapped back to reality, seeing Shoto's concerned face.

He blinked, and looked down at Stain, and then towards the others.

That experience...it was so real...so hard hitting...so informative, yet also left more questions within Kenji.

He shook his head, and took his hands off Stain.

"Y-Yeah, I've managed to fix the bleeding just enough that he'll survive until he makes it to hospital."

The others looked relieved, while Kenji thought about All For One and what he said...

"Are you okay Kenji-kun? You spaced out for a second."

Kenji didn't have an answer.

He didn't know how to explain it to Shoto and the others.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine...I was...hallucinating...yeah, that must be it..."

That's what he wanted it to be.

But, it felt more real than anything he had experienced before.

He shook his head, and forgot about that for the moment.

"We should take his weapons off him."

Shoto advised, Kenji agreed and together they took Stains weapons off of him.

Once they found all the weapons that they could, Kenji looked at the Hero Killer.

"So, who's carrying him out of here?" Kenji asked the others, but they all whistled innocent tunes. "Great...I'll do it." Kenji went towards Stain who was still unconscious it seemed, and hauled him over his shoulder. "Tch, even a Hero Killer has a limit huh."

Kenji muttered, and began walking out of the alleyway. But Izuku's body felt painful and he went to move, but he slipped, so Kenji ran closer, and offered him a shoulder. Izuku placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Ken-kun...think I need to fine tune my control over my Quirk."

"Maybe, but you've begun gaining a good control. I heard you shouting out five percent...I'd be worried about you going one hundred percent."

Izuku chuckled, and the group began to go to the exit. Kenji however saw Himiko trying to leave, so he wrapped chains around her body. She became surprised, and saw Kenji's serious expression, wondering what was going on.

He didn't say anything, but secretly, he took out a seed he had, and used it to spell out "Stay here, need to ask you something." which made Himiko curious, but she did as he asked, as she really did want to be with him, so she exited the alleyway with the others.

* * *

As they did, Daisuke overlooked the group leaving the area from the rooftop. Behind him, were many dead Nomu's which were being eaten by his Death creatures, and he gave off a smile.

"Seems like you've done well after all Kenji, kicked that Hero Killers ass..." His phone then began ringing, so he answered it. "Hello Tomoko-chan."

[Geez, I've been ringing for ages now. What's going on? Did you stop that All For One guy?]

"I managed to deter him from coming here yeah by attacking his facility...but, it seems that he's made contact with Kenji from what I can tell."

[Ooh geez, sounds like you're going to be working overtime...]

"I know, but for now, All For One wont make an appearance. I've managed to deal a good blow to his forces, so he wont be able to try anything for now, Irina also failed to get Kenji. Killed a bunch of his Nomu's. Thanks for warning me about Stain being near my little brother by the way."

[But of course, he's my little brother too~]

"Since when?"

Daisuke chuckled, Tomoko gave off a whine.

[Since forever ago! Anyway, come back home quickly! I've got dinner ready! If you're done of course~]

Daisuke smirked to himself.

"I suppose I could come back. Alright, I'm on my way back."

[Good~ Come home to your kitty cat~]

"Right."

Daisuke gave a bemused smile as he hung up the phone.

He looked towards Kenji and the others, and saw the Hero's were on the way, so he finished off the Nomu's, and went to leave with a bird below his feet, flying high into the sky.

* * *

Kenji and the others exited the alleyway, and waited for the Hero's to come.

While they were waiting, Iida walked closer to Kenji and bowed his head.

"Class President..."

"What's wrong Iida-san?"

He curiously questioned.

"I...I just want to say, thank you for teaching me a valuable lesson. Back there...I acted like a Villain and we need to separate ourselves from the Villains. From now on, I'm going to do my best and be a Hero my brother will be proud of!"

Kenji gave Iida a light smile, seeing Iida's eyes tearing up. He placed a hand on Iida's shoulder.

"Iida-san, it's alright. I can see...you've decided something important, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have decided something very important. I'm going to continue supporting you as your Vice President, and lead the class to be the best Hero's they can be."

"That's great Iida-san, I'm counting on you."

Iida bowed his head fast, and Kenji lightly smiled.

His eyes went towards Stain who was still unconscious, and breathed out.

He sat down beside Stain and looked towards him.

Izuku moved closer, and sat down beside Kenji.

"Ken-kun, is something wrong? You seem...out of it."

Kenji turned his eyes towards Izuku, and gave a weak smile.

"Yeah...a lot has happened tonight...you see, I learned something...about my sister."

"Y-Your sister...?"

"Yeah...she's not dead."

Izuku gasped, he was immensely surprised.

"B-But...I don't get it..."

"Neither do I...that night, I saw my sisters body disappearing...I saw her being washed up in that black miasma...but she's alive...and the kicker? She's with the League of Villains."

Another blow came to Izuku, and he could understand why Kenji seemed not together right now.

"Y-You're not kidding?"

Kenji placed a hand on his forehead, Izuku saw that Kenji was trying his best to keep himself together.

"No...I wish I was...but, she's with the League of Villains...she's Tomura-kun's right hand woman I guess...she kidnapped Mineta-san, Sato-san, Monoma-san and Shiozaki-san and used them as her puppets...her Quirk's grown so strong, I barely recognized it...then I saw her face...she's the same person who controlled Tokoyami-san...I just don't get it...my Father must know she's alive...is that why he chose to be a Villain? Because he knows Irina's alive...does Mom know? I have to tell her...I don't understand...and then there's this All For One guy...he and I...there's something about him...I don't know what it is but...when I was healing Stain then...I spoke to him..."

"Ken-kun, no one was there apart from us."

That's what Izuku believed.

"I don't get it either...but, he was there, and he was saying things about wanting me, and he's always with me...it's so confusing, my head is filled with...I don't know what to think. I know my sister...and she's not evil...that man, All For One, is using her...he's forcing her somehow...I just know it. I don't want Irina to be punished for something that she's being forced to do..."

Izuku could understand why that would be hard.

"Yes...I'm sorry Ken-kun, I didn't realize...during all that time we fought the Hero Killer...you were thinking about your sister..."

"Yeah, but if I let it take over me,..then I wouldn't of been useful. Right now...I need to concentrate on that...if I let it take over me, then I don't know if I'd be able to...I need to focus on saving Irina..."

Izuku watched as Kenji closed his eyes and breathed slowly, trying to control his own emotions.

All he could do was be there for his friend.

Shoto silently walked over, and though she didn't know the full details, she gently embraced Kenji into her large chest, and petted the back of his head.

"Shoto-chan..."

Shoto just continued to hug onto his form, and wouldn't let him go, which he needed right now.

* * *

A minute or so later after they exited the alleyway, some Hero's joined them, Endeavour, Hikari, and Mt Lady being among them. Gran Torino came towards them, and Izuku at that. He began berating Izuku about staying in the alleyway, while Hikari rushed towards her son and hugged him tightly.

"Kenji! Kenji! It's okay baby! I'm here!"

She said with tears running down her face.

"Are Momo-chan and the others okay?"

He asked with a depleted tone.

"Yes sweetie, they're alright, I just finished taking them to a safe place." Hikari replied happily. But she saw something different about her son as he walked a little distance away from the others. "Kenji…? What's wrong sweetie?"

"...I found something out...and I'm...Mom, about Irina..."

"Irina..."

Some guilt came over her form, her eyes told him as much. And from that, he knew a truth that he had been wishing to avoid, but it was clear from the eyes that his Mother had, and it wasn't a pleasant truth either.

"...She's alive, isn't she?"

Now that he knew, she couldn't keep it a secret. She wished she had been able to find Irina before Kenji found out about her, so he could not suffer the same pain that she had been suffering since learning the truth.

"Kenji..."

"...What happened to her exactly? Why is she with the League of Villains? How is she alive?"

Hikari wished this conversation hadn't come.

But, she knew that she would have to talk about it eventually.

"Kenji the thing is...it's a little long of a story...suffice to say that a bad man took her..."

"All For One?"

Hikari gasped at the name.

"H-How do you know that name?"

"Tomura-kun told me, after my fight with Irina. She...She's different Mom...she's not Irina yet she is...her eyes and body have...but, she's with the League, and this All For One is after me...he's supposed to have different Quirk's, and…"

Kenji was truly trying his hardest to make it make sense within him.

But, he was finding that more difficult than anything else he had to do.

Even fighting the Hero Killer.

He'd rather do that than this honestly.

"I'll tell you soon sweetie. For now...I'm sorry I kept it from you. I only learned recently as well and some Hero's and the higher ups in the police know about it as well. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you to know about Irina...she's in a bad place, she's there because that man...no, that monster All For One took her...to get to you."

"W-Why does he want me? What could I be to someone who can have any Quirk he wants? Does he want my Quirk?"

"No, he doesn't want your Quirk, he wants what he and you share."

"What we share...?"

Kenji didn't get it, and Hikari looked as if she didn't want to reveal it, but she steeled herself, and began speaking.

"You share..."

Hikari went to answer that, when a winged Nomu came down from the sky. It had been pierced in the head, Kenji guessed that it was from Endeavour since he could see burn marks on its body, and some of its blood came down onto his face, making him cringe as the Nomu came for Kenji.

Kenji let out a cry, but Izuku bravely pushed Kenji to the side while saying "Ken-kun!", knocking him and Hikari down, but got caught in the claws of the Nomu, and flew high into the sky.

"Deku-kun!"

Kenji cried out, and Hikari went to move, but Stain, who had hidden a knife on his body, cut free from his binds, and grabbed Kenji's shirt.

"Get your hands off my son!"

Hikari slammed her knee into the stomach of Stain but Stain had already licked his face, Kenji pulling away disgusted, but because of the blood there, the Nomu in the air was stopped, he was paralyzed from Stain's Quirk, where Stain jumped upwards towards him, and stabbed the Nomu in the exposed brain, killing it off, showing how ruthless he truly was.

Izuku's body was dropped, so Kenji stuck out his hand and caught him with chains of his Life, and lowered him to the ground, and then rushed to the side of his friend, while Stain landed nearby.

"Deku-kun, are you alright? You saved me from that Nomu...thanks."

He said with a genuine smile on his face.

Izuku gave a smile on his face as well.

"I-I'm okay...and no worries, you've saved me before, just repaying you for that."

Kenji chuckled, and hugged Izuku to the surprise of the green haired boy, but he hugged Kenji back as two best friends would.

Kenji turned to the side to see Stain stood there. He pulled Izuku backwards away from them, as Stain's face was revealed.

A chilly cold intent ran around the area, it was his killing intent. Mostly, people were terrified by it. No one could move, as Stain walked closer. His eyes were darkened, and scary. He produced a blade (Kenji thought it was insane with how many he seemed to have hidden on him) and walked ever closer, but no one could move. Even seeing Endeavour, didn't sit well with Stain at all.

"Everything I do...is to create a stronger society." His white vacant eyes went towards Kenji who looked back strongly. "This society is wrong...Kenji, you'll see it soon enough, Kenji. When you do...I'll definitely take you as my apprentice. You and I...have the right to judge this society for what they've done to you...to your sister...remember this my boy...I might go down now...but, I'll be damned if this society falls under the corruption of corrupted Hero's, I'll be back for you Kenji..." His eyes went towards the others who stiffened, even Endeavour stiffened. "None of you are true Hero's! Only All Might is the true Hero! You're all fakes!"

Stain went to take a step forward, when Kenji's hands tightened.

"I don't think so!"

However, just as he was going to do something, Kenji got closer, and his fist embedded into the man's stomach.

Only he seemed to be able to move through his killing intent, Stain coughed out blood from the impact, and fell forward. His head landed on Kenji's shoulder, his eyes going towards Kenji's own, who looked back at him coldly.

"You were right about something Stain, this world does need to change."

Stain, despite being close to passing out, smirked.

"You...and I...are very similar...Kenji Mikami..."

"...Maybe you're right, but I'm not turning out like you. I'll change society my way, not yours. I'll never kill anyone. I just learned about my sister being with evil...yet, I am not going to get revenge, I'm going to bring justice to those who harmed my family. There is one thing I learned from you...and that is it takes a lot of effort to change the world, so thank you Stain, for teaching me that lesson."

"...You're welcome boy..."

"Now, I'm changing this world, my own way, and that's with true justice, not with murder."

Kenji finished his private conversation with Stain, pushed the man's body off his own, twirled around and built up enough force to slam a hard kick into the side of Stain's head, with so much force that the air was in a shockwave from the impact alone, his head going to the side of a car, slamming against the metal, and knocked him out.

The others watched on and were stunned that Kenji wasn't affected by the murderous intent of Stain. Even Endeavour who was the Number Two Hero wasn't able to move, yet Kenji, a student no less, was able to move through the mass murderers killing intent.

"G-Geez Ken-kun, how did you even move? I felt as if I was going to die..."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, and didn't have an answer.

"Damn, he's hard core."

Gran Torino praised, Hikari placed a hand to the side of her face.

"Of course, he's my baby after all~"

Endeavour watched on and couldn't believe that Kenji could do that, and it proved to Endeavour once more that Kenji did have what it takes, since not even he could do something that Kenji could do.

"My Dad's scarier than you are, sorry Stain, your fear tactic doesn't work with me."

Kenji murmured, and fell down to his knees, his eyes going towards Himiko, who smiled.

But he had another agenda.

* * *

Sometime later, as he finally got a chance to be alone with her, while Stain was being taken away and Hikari was busy healing the others the best that she could, Kenji dragged Himiko around the corner, so they could speak quietly.

"Ooh~ Kenji-kun, are we gonna have sex here?"

"No, you're going to confess to be working with my Father, right now."

Himiko gasped audibly.

She hadn't expected it.

How did he figure it out?

When did he figure it out?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about~"

Himiko lied and tried to be innocent.

Kenji stayed resilient.

"Yes you do. Do you want to know how I worked it out?"

Himiko wondered where she screwed up.

"...Okay."

She squeaked out while shaking.

Kenji inhaled slowly, and began explaining.

"Your fighting style, reminiscent of my own Father's with a bladed weapon. Your skills in fighting in general with how you move, how you act, your sense of danger among other things, your mannerisms, how you knew a lot about me, how you knew where I am most of the time, you weren't afraid when my Dad appeared before me during our training sessions when most would be. You also knew exactly what to say to me to garner my trust for you. Only my Father would know all of those things you have said to me before, and what buttons to push along with his unique fighting style which you've become adept at. You work for my Father, don't deny it."

Himiko was caught between a rock and a hard place.

She didn't know what she was going to do now.

How he worked it out, made sense.

So she couldn't say she screwed up, she followed what she was asked, and his intelligent mind worked it out.

Her eyes turned a little moist.

"Damn it...K-Kenji-kun! You have to let me explain-"

"I don't need explanations right now, I can sense you're a good person as you saved my life. I don't know why you're with my Father, but I need you to tell me a few things. Starting with your name."

Himiko shifted uncomfortably, and then grey liquid began coming off of her.

Kenji watched as it melted off her body, revealing Himiko's face and body to Kenji...especially her body.

"H-Holy crap! Y-You're naked!"

Kenji could see all of her curves, her naked body, her breasts, everything, and she...was just smiling at him like nothing was happening at all.

"What's wrong Kenji-kun~?"

"Y-You're naked! C-Cover up!"

Himiko looked down, and then towards him, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, right. Used my Quirk to...right, ooh well~ It doesn't matter~"

"Yes it does!"

Using a robotic voice, Kenji threw his shirt off, and threw it over Himiko. It managed to cover her top half and just enough to go past her hips.

She looked slightly dissatisfied, but she saw Kenji's blushing and how he had seen her naked, so she was happy for the moment.

"My name is Himiko Toga, future Mikami, but for now it is Himiko Toga~"

"H-Himiko..."

"That's right Kenji-kun, you remember my name, don't you?" Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, as she revealed her face fully to him. "My name is Himiko Toga, and you're my fiancée, Kenji-kun~"

Kenji inhaled slowly.

He tried wrapping his mind around what she was saying.

"H-Himiko-chan...you are with my Father...you have to help me."

Himiko cocked her head.

"Help you do what sweetie?"

Kenji smirked, he knew what he needed to do now.

To save Irina.

It was something that he would have to do.

"Help me take down the League of Villains."

Himiko, intrigued, leaned forward.

"Kenji-kun...you're so ambitious. Taking down the League of Villains..."

"That's right, Tomura-kun has been doing too much for too long now. He's even got my sister, and some bastard named All For One thinks he can mess with me and my family. I don't think so. These people keep coming for me, I'm not sitting here anymore and waiting for it to happen. He wants me, he's gonna have to think again. I'll find him, wherever he is, and make sure that this All For One is brought to justice, as well as Tomura-kun and to release my sister from those damn monsters. If this All For One thinks he can mess with my family, he better think again. He's finished, and so is his little apprentice Tomura-kun as well. I'll do this by researching and finding out their weaknesses, and allowing the Hero's to do what they need to do...but, I can't sit back anymore and allow them to do this to me, to Irina. I'm going to make sure that they'll get arrested, and thrown deep into Tartarus and they'll never see the light of day again. I'm going to save Irina, and take down the League of Villains."

Himiko giggled very happily.

This is what she wanted to see.

This is what she wanted.

She wanted Kenji to be like this.

"Kenji-kun, you're turning me on right now. You're so manly...so wild...so ambitious...I knew it, I knew you'd be like this...yeah, lets do it Kenji-kun, lets take them down together."

Himiko grabbed Kenji's face, and pressed her lips against his own.

He was caught in surprise at the kiss, but Himiko was very forceful, and held him close. Even her hand spread on his butt, and groped him, though he was sure that he was going to need her help, that's why he was okay with the kiss right now.

When she broke away from him, she gave him a wink.

"Lets take them down together, Kenji-kun~"

"Yes, lets take them down."

Kenji and Himiko had formed a partnership, and their mission, to take down the League of Villains.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stain was being transported towards his new home in a prison cell. Since he was within police capture, he wouldn't be going anywhere for a while...or that's what the police thought anyway.

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!]

Loud screams woke Stain up.

He was heavily bound, but he still stayed alert. He couldn't feel much due to what had happened.

But the screaming was real.

Then he heard the sound of metal being torn off.

"Ooh my God!"

"Who's that!?"

Police shouted, and then the sound of being cut was heard.

Stain didn't know who it was at first…

But then it became clear when his vision was clouded with darkness.

"S-So you've come..."

Reaper came into the light of Stain's eyes, looking down pitifully at him.

"That's right. Seems like you're in a tight spot."

Stain wasn't sure if Reaper had come to kill him or not with what happened with Kenji.

"H-Have you k-killed them...? I-I heard..."

"No, killing unnecessarily doesn't suit me. They're alive, they wont even know it's I who has come to you." His eyes scanned Stain and then he folded his arms. "I knew this would happen, your goals are noble, in some ways. However, your methods were crude, and proved to be ineffective. I had to wait for you to see that for yourself, and now you have. If you truly want to change the world, you'll follow under me, Chizome Akaguro."

"...Calling me by my own name, it sounds like you're serious..."

Stain wheezed out from the pain.

Reaper nodded his head.

"No more going around and attacking whoever you want, you attack who I say you attack. We have to be intelligent about this, and not go after people that don't matter in the grand scheme of things. You and I have similar ideals, but while you went about it with taking any Hero you deemed unworthy out, we have to go for the right sources, and change this world for the better the right way. Follow me, and together, we'll change this world for the better. For people like you, like me, for my sons, for my daughter, for my wife...for the good in this world, to bring true Hero's back to this world. What do you say? Will you join me and change this world the right way?"

Stain had to accept that Reaper was right.

He wanted to continue his work, and if he had to be under Reaper to do it...

They shared similar ideals, so he would be working to a better future.

That's what Stain wanted after all.

"Alright, Reaper. I'll officially join you."

"Good man, I knew you'd make the right choice."

Reaper smirked, destroyed the binds that had taken a hold of him, and leaned down so they were face to face.

His eyes met Reaper's own, who grabbed his body and held him up with a single hand that was around his throat.

"However, you tried to take my son without my permission, that is not allowed unless I give strict permission, and I don't remember allowing you to do that. Now come along Stain."

Stain grimaced, as Reaper dragged him away.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Reaper met with Momo and the others, and Ibara basically asked him if she could be with Kenji, she's quite brave! Speaking of, Reaper also stole some of Endeavour's blood, but what could he want with that?**

 **Stain was defeated! Kenji and the others pulled together, and fought him off along with Daisuke showing that he's been working behind the scenes to keep Kenji safe. Then All For One spoke directly to Kenji when he was healing Stain! They have a unique bond, and what that means, we'll see more of in the future! But Kenji's also got plans. Himiko and Kenji's got a collaboration going on now, Kenji and Himiko are going to be working together to take down the League of Villains, and it seems that Kenji and Himiko do indeed have a past together, as he seems to recognize the name and her face. What that entails, we'll see in the future! And now Stain is free, and under Reaper for now, so that's gonna shake a few things up! Since it's Stain, anything could happen. I wont spoil it, but this wasn't the last time that Kenji and Stain will come face to face, and next time, Kenji might not have backup.**

 **Next chapter is the aftermath of Stain and the beginning of Kenji making plans with Himiko, along with a few other things~**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	29. Kenji's Adversities!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; That's Ibara for you~ Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I thought he could do more, and he might do in the future of the canon, in this story though he's gonna have a few things that he is going to be doing. Himiko just doesn't care, and transforms even if it means she doesn't have any clothes on. Yeah, she's gonna appear earlier. They could do yeah~ That would be funny, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Derek 23; Thank you very much!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yeah, we're going to be going for some cool plots now!**

 **Vizard Masky; Thank you very much! He did yeah, they all managed to win their fights! She has yeah, it was because he was shocked, he was lost for words, they will discuss more about their past together in the future when their arc comes up. Well, you wont have to wait much longer, their connection is going to be revealed rather soon. He's gonna be connected to him for a while yet, I can't spoil what's gonna happen in the future. Ibara was rather funny huh, saying such things like that. She might do~ Yeah, they're gonna be coming up with some plans together~ I'm pretty sure that Dabi probably is Touya Todoroki and changed his name to Dabi, the real surprise would be if he wasn't related to Endeavour, but I'm sure he is. Yeah, Dabi's gonna be a part of the story, he might even join Reaper's side now that Stain is there, and he likes Stain's thoughts about society. Reaper's real name is going to be revealed in chapter 30, so next chapter.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! I'm glad that you liked it! We did yeah, they could be just working together, in a romantic relationship, we'll have to wait and see~ It was rather intense, and for Kenji, even more intense since he doesn't even know why these people are after him. Tomura doesn't see it as replacement, he sees it as them ruling the League of Villains. And yeah, All For One does in his twisted way. They did yeah, we'll be elaborating more on that in the future. He has yeah, Stain and Reaper are going to do quite a few things.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah maybe~**

 **KarmaChaos5; It had quite a good mix of different things huh~? Ibara doesn't care, and just** **asks what she wishes to ask about~ They do have a connection, and there is a reason why he's collecting others blood. Nope, it starts now, and will carry on towards that part of the story, we'll understand why that happens in some near future chapters. Well, someone's gonna reveal the connection, and we'll see who soon enough~ He does yeah, Kenji does as well with Midnight and Mt Lady. No, because he knows she's a good person who's saved her life, she might be a little crazed, but he knows she's not truly evil. Yeah, he has a feeling about it. In fact, next chapter is going to be some revelations about Reaper, including his name, which isn't really a secret or anything, Hikari calls him Reaper to distance herself from him emotionally, due to who he is, though in this chapter we'll see that Hikari still does have feelings for Reaper, and vice versa.**

 **Ragna; Cool suggestions! Yeah, I saw that a while ago with the League of Villains and thought about Kenji saying something about it in the future. Maybe they could yeah~**

 **Guest 2; He does yeah, we'll see more of that in the future. I could see that happening~**

 **Guest 3; They're at least somewhat together, friends, lovers, we'll see in the future. That would be nice. Yeah, I thought so, it makes sense that Daisuke would want to have someone like that to spy on Kenji when he feels as if he's in danger. He could prevent it, he's rather strong, even Reaper has said he's stronger than him, and Reaper's stronger than Stain, so Daisuke technically, if he was in the Hero business, would be the Number Two Hero if he so desired right now. Yeah, that would be cool!**

 **Dk rap; Thanks! Yeah, that's Ibara for you, she's rather an interesting woman huh~? He did yeah, and I always thought she was interesting. That would be rather funny, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 4; Daisuke's 21 years old, going on 22 years old soon enough. Yeah, those ages seem consistent for the rest of them, though Hikari looks to be in her late twenties early thirties due to her Quirk keeping her looking young, full of Life and all that good stuff.**

 **Guest 5; Mina's gonna be partnered with Kenji during a future arc, I wont spoil when though it is going to develop their relationship more. For the final exams, I know who's gonna be his partner.**

 **Kokomi saiki; She does yeah, it is pretty awesome~ Yeah, they do have a pretty good partnership, she finds them and he kicks the crap out of them~ Yeah, he'd probably be like that. Hikari would probably comedic cry about that. Daisuke's 21 going on 22 years old. So he's about ten years younger than she is, though it's fine~ Daisuke might like older women.**

 **Dark King Marcel; Thank you very much! I'm glad that you like the story! And I'll try my best!**

 **Guest 6; I guess a little yeah~**

 **Guest 7; Ooh there is going to be a big team up between the siblings. And that would be pretty cool~ Irina's going to be going through quite a bit, even after what happens to All For One. She might become a vigilante, or something else. He might be a Hero, or a vigilante, he seems to be in contact with Hero's at least. That would be funny.**

 **Bobby Jenkins; Yeah, that sounds cool! I like it!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, Ibara just doesn't care, and does what she wants to do~ They did yeah, and Stain did yeah~ Hehe, they had a little adorable scene together huh~? I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, it was a tough fight but they did their best! It was yeah, he doesn't want anyone to die even if it is Stain. It is yeah, it's gonna be quite, something~ He is and they have quite a fun relationship between them. It was yeah, he's been through a lot so he's rather tough, even with Stain's killing intent, he fought through it. Himiko and Kenji are gonna be quite strong together now. He is yeah~ They'll always have some kind of connection between them. That could be cool~ It would be a perfect chance to show off his intelligence and skills and all. It would be funny.**

 **Guest 8; Ooh if it happened, he wouldn't be pleased, and would begin a rampage~**

 **AlphaOmega; Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! He's got some plans for them, we'll see what in the future. He does seem to be with them huh~? He did, in his own way, teach Kenji something and it has made him all the more determined. It is yeah, we'll see quite a good improvement between them. Yeah, it came as a shock, but it's gonna set up a number of things, one being shown in this chapter. It is going to be rather difficult to say the least~**

 **Neonlight01; He does yeah, he has some goals in mind even with the blood. They surely did yeah! It was quite the fight and it was hard. He does yeah, and we'll have to wait and see about that. He is yeah, he's not the type to be at the forefront and does things in the shadows to keep his family safe. Yeah, Daisuke's 21 going onto 22 years old, and yeah, they'd be alright with it.**

 **There's some information at the bottom of the chapter about something you guys and girls can get involved with, so check that out if you're interested~ Well, with nothing else to say, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Kenji's Adversities!**

Kenji stared down a monster...

All For One.

His expressions Kenji couldn't see, but he was sure that he was smirking.

He could feel All For One's emotions as if they were his own.

Delight, joy, and a desire of wanting.

It was sickening.

He could feel it deep within his stomach, he felt like throwing up.

But he willed himself to walk closer.

"So, Kenji, are you ready to stop running now?"

All For One asked, his large arms going behind his back.

Kenji inhaled slowly, trying to calm his rapid heart.

"There's no point, I can't escape you."

"That's right, you can't escape me." All For One moved closer, and sat down on a nearby chair, Kenji sat down on a chair opposite him. "Kenji, my dear boy. Last time, we were speaking about All Might and how he was lying to you. Would you like me to explain?"

"All Might wouldn't lie to me-"

"Yet he did before." All for One countered, Kenji feeling a sharp pain to his heart. "I said to you that I wouldn't lie to you, so I'll tell you a very real truth right now. One day, All Might's apprentice, and you, are going to have a battle."

"A-A battle...? W-Why would we battle?"

"Because you carry on my legacies, and he carries on All Might's. It's destined that you and he will clash one day, and I will make sure you'll come out as the winner."

"I don't carry-"

"You will. And that's why, I'll prepare you for that time when it comes."

"But, I don't want to fight him...he's my friend, I'd never hurt him!"

All For One released a chortle.

"I fought Nana Shimura, the woman who had the Quirk before All Might did, she opposed me, and I killed her, it was pathetic how she died. And you, will kill All Might's apprentice."

Kenji looked on horrified.

To kill Izuku...

He'd never do that.

Kenji couldn't even tell if All For One was serious, or he was trying to force Kenji's hand.

"D-Do you even know who has the Quirk...?"

"Heeeh, that's my secret Kenji, but he'll turn on you."

"H-He'd never turn on me!"

All For One held a large smirk on his disfigured shadow covered face.

"He will Kenji. Don't worry, it is easy to kill someone. At first, it might feel disgusting, but the more you do it, the easier it gets. You want to change the world, right? Then change it with me, and we'll rule this world together with Tomura. The three of us will rule this world, and with that boy dealt with, nothing can oppose us all. This world has harmed you and Tomura, it's time to make it your own."

"N-No...I wont...I wont hurt my friend...he's my best friend...I'm nothing like you...I'd never hurt him...he's All Might's successor, All Might chose him and as his friend, if you try and harm him, I'll protect him from you."

Kenji looked petrified.

But, he wouldn't allow All For One to harm Izuku, no matter what.

All For One placed his hand on the side of Kenji's face which felt like his flesh was melting, making him feel sick.

"Just remember, I'm the only one you can trust, I'd never hurt you Kenji." Kenji's eyes lowered. "I'd never abandon you, I'll give you everything. All I ask in return is you stand by me, and swear your loyalty to the League of Villains, become its leader with Tomura, and you kill All Might's apprentice for me, and maybe All Might too. I just had an idea, if you and I kill All Might together, then the world will know true fear. Together, we could do it, not even All Might could stand before us."

What he said churned Kenji's stomach.

To kill All Might, and Izuku...

He knew All For One would be twisted since he forced Irina to attack him, but he never thought he'd be this twisted as to try and force Kenji to kill his best friend, and the man he idolized.

What was worse was that he sounded as if he could force Kenji to do it, and that terrified him all the more.

Kenji could feel his heart beat increasing more and more as All For One drew near...

* * *

"No stay away from me!"

Kenji's eyes shot open and panted slowly, sweat dripping down his face, Shoto looked towards him with concern.

"Kenji-kun, are you okay?"

Kenji rubbed his eyes while seeing the concerned looks from Izuku and Iida, recalling that he was in the hospital right now.

They had been taken there after the incident with Stain. Though Hikari patched most of them up, they had a check over, he was glad that Mt Lady was safe, he had heard before.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. I'm right as rain."

He gave a smile, hiding what just happened.

"How can rain be right?"

Kenji chuckled nervously.

"It's just a saying Shoto-chan. I'm alright. Anyway, Stain was quite the monster in a fight. So fast, agile. I don't know if I could've taken him down alone...no, I probably wouldn't be able to right now."

"I'd have to agree, none of us alone couldn't of taken him down."

Shoto imputed her thoughts, Iida agreeing slowly.

"He wasn't trying to kill any of you however." He revealed. "He tried to kill me though."

"It's just a testament to how strong you are Iida-kun. To be able to stand up to him and face down your fears."

Izuku expressed joyfully, but Iida didn't exactly look pleased.

"That's not true...I was..."

"It's alright Iida-san, you've learned from what happened, and this will help you move forward. Stop tormenting yourself, you're alive, and you learned from a mistake, call this a success."

Iida was thankful that Kenji said that, it took a load off his mind.

"...Yes you're right Mikami-kun, I need to stop tormenting myself, and look to the future."

"Yes that's right. Though next time you wish to face down a Hero Killer, give us a call, kay?"

Kenji joked with a soft smile.

Iida gave an appreciative smile.

"Mikami-kun I..."

Before he could finish, the door opened, and it revealed Gran Torino and the Hero that Iida had been shadowing.

"Gran Torino!"

Izuku cheered, while Iida remained silent, looking towards the Hero that had been there in Hosu with him.

Gran Torino didn't exactly look happy with Izuku, storming over to the young man, who looked worried.

"You, I have a few choice words for you. I told you to stay within the train, and because you didn't, you got hurt, and could have been killed."

"I-I'm sorry!"

Izuku bowed his head faster than Kenji would have thought possible.

Gran Torino however, shook his head.

"Before that, you have a visitor."

Kenji cocked his head and saw at the door that there was a dog faced man.

He didn't know who that was, though he was sure that he was with the police due to the badge that he had with him.

"This is Tsuragamae, with the police."

Izuku's face dropped, while Iida and Shoto stood up. Kenji didn't stand up, he just looked on towards him.

"Please stay seated, don't worry about bowing." Izuku calmed himself, and the others looked on curiously. "You're the U.A Students who brought down the Hero Killer. Stain has some serious injuries...but, I need to inform you Mikami-kun about something."

"...What do you mean by that?"

Shoto demanded, Kenji looked on with worried eyes.

Tsuragamae didn't exactly look thrilled either.

"You see, it is true that he suffered burns, broken bones, and other injuries, though it is true that Mikami-kun healed him quite well which was good. It is the reason why the police don't use Quirk's like that. And not certified Hero's in training like yourself as well. That's why the Hero system is in place. Whether you were against the Hero Killer or not, none of you have the authority to harm the Villain. For this, the people that were in charge of you, Gran Torino and the others will receive punishment."

"He would have killed us if we didn't use our Quirk's. Iida-san defended a few Hero's that would have died if he didn't show up. And Izuku-kun stepped in to save Iida-san and then we showed up to support them. It was self defence, and preservation of life."

Kenji voiced his opinion on the matter.

"I realize that, but there are still laws that need to be followed."

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows as Shoto spoke up.

"Kenji-kun's right, they would have been killed if we didn't show up. That's what Hero's do, isn't it sir? We protected those who couldn't protect themselves."

"You aren't full fledged Hero's yet. You need to learn many things before you become Hero's."

Shoto didn't look pleased, and stormed towards him despite the protests that the others gave. Kenji walked towards her, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Shoto-chan, lets listen to him until the end, okay?"

Shoto paused, standing beside Kenji.

"That would be what would stand at the police department." He scratched the bridge of his nose. "However, that was if it was made public. We have already talked to the other students that were in Hosu that night, and they have agreed to keep it silent. So, we're going to say that Endeavour, and Vitality saved the day. It would be like you weren't involved at all." Some of the people in the room weren't thrilled about it, but understood why it had to be that way. "You would receive no acclaim at all. But this would be the last you would hear about punishments. The choice is yours of course. Personally, I know where I stand. I don't want to damage any personal young careers like your own for this."

"...Yes, you're right, I agree to those terms."

Iida bowed his head, Shoto and Izuku doing the same.

"I accept the proposal."

"Y-Yes, I feel the same." Izuku's eyes went towards Kenji who hadn't said anything. "Ken-kun, aren't you..."

"Yeah, I don't care about fame, don't want anymore negative publicity my way anyway~" Izuku looked relieved at the small joke Kenji did. Kenji folded his arms and then spoke up. "What's this thing you wished to tell me?"

"Yes...actually, this is something that I need to tell you in private."

Kenji nodded without a word, and left the room with the dog cop.

As soon as he left, Ibara appeared at the door.

"S-Shiozaki-san?"

Izuku spoke up, Iida tilted his head as Ibara walked forward with a leaflet.

"Please read these, thank you."

Ibara handed out leaflets to everyone in the room, before leaving.

Izuku and the others looked at the leaflet, and it read 'Kenji Mikami. Man, Myth, or Legend?' with a picture of a smiling Kenji in the middle giving the peace sign which confused Izuku.

"S-So...I guess, man...? He's not a myth so..."

"Legend." Shoto answered, to the awe of the others. "At least, I can say that his member is."

""Pft! W-What!?""

Iida and Izuku spat out, Shoto tilted her head.

"Yes, I can personally say that his member is a legend, it is a great size."

Izuku's face turned bright red with embarrassment while Iida looked shell shocked.

Shoto however remained her normal self as she read the content of the leaflet.

* * *

Once out of the room, and away from prying ears, Kenji faced the dog cop.

"So...is this about Stain? Is it because I kicked him? Am I being punished separately and you don't want them to know? Because I don't regret kicking him. He did try and kidnap me and tried to kill my friends."

That's the only logical thing Kenji could think of.

But, he was way off base.

"No, that's not it...because he targeted you directly, and we don't want to cause mass hysteria...Mikami-kun, the thing is...he's got away."

It was like Kenji's world was shattered at that moment.

His hands shook, and his body was quivering.

Stain...had gotten free…

He was out there, and he could come for him at any time…

"Y...You are joking...after all our efforts, he still got away? H-How did he get away? I don't understand, I healed him sure, but he wouldn't of been able to walk..."

Kenji of course was panicking.

This was a man who posed a very serious threat.

Now that Stain was out there, he could feel his chest tighten, he felt sweat dripping off of his brow, and he felt sick inside of his body, especially with the fact that All For One was haunting his dreams, now Stain haunted him in the waking world, he wasn't safe anywhere.

"I know it must be stressing, considering you were his target. However, be rest assured, we will take many precautions. And what I said about his injuries are correct, he wont be able to move for a little while. But still, this has to be kept silent for the most part. Please don't tell your friends inside of that room about Stain being free. Even the media doesn't know about it yet."

"...You have to keep it secret in case the world might be thrown into chaos, that's what you're saying, yes? Even though he's a dangerous criminal, revealing his escape now would only have people's faith within the systems of Hero's and the police to drop, and could crime rate to go even higher than it no doubt will do. I wont say anything to my friends sir."

The man nodded his head.

"Thank you. Because he expressed interest in you. I couldn't allow you to not know about that. Some of the top Hero's have been told as well as the police force of course knowing, and eventually, we'll have to let the media know something. But we'd like to keep this a secret for now, and detain him before anything else happens, the less that know, the less hysteria is among the masses, we can't give Stain anymore ammunition than he already has. We aren't even sure on who had helped him. Whether that be the League of Villains or someone else, we aren't privy to the information just yet. But as I said...he is going to be targeting you most likely, so there will be a detail placed on you to make sure that you are safe immediately."

Kenji thought that this nightmare would be over...but, it seemed to have just begun.

Kenji remembered his past, how people had gotten hurt if they watched him, or they had turned on him.

He'd rather not go through that again.

"The last detail I had...I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me, or they turn on me and try to hurt me. My sister...please use that detail to find her. She's been taken by the League of Villain's, she needs the help more than me."

Kenji thought it would be the best.

But the police chief has different plans.

"...It doesn't work quite like that. I'm afraid. There are many issues. We have to determine what she has done, what she could do, and how she could affect society. We don't know if she is a Villain or a tragic circumstance, and is being used. Until we can determine that, I can't be sure on how we are going to handle this situation."

"It's the latter of that! She's a victim! It's Tomura Shigaraki-kun who is using Irina to his own ends! She wouldn't do this unless she was being forced to do that!"

"Please don't be offended, but you haven't seen your sister in a long time, and she next appears out of the blue, and tried to kidnap yourself for the League of Villains. Can you honestly say that your sister would do this?"

"...She wouldn't do this without being forced. She cried...she cried when she was forced to try and take me."

Kenji didn't even need to think about it.

Irina was a kind soul.

She was like Hikari, someone that believed in truth, in justice, someone that always wanted to do the right thing.

"If you give me permission, then I could help you out. I could help you save my-"

"It's impossible."

Kenji's hopes felt like they had been dashed.

"But why…?"

He didn't get it.

He would be able to help, that's what Kenji thought anyway.

"Because, this is your family member, you can't be impartial during an investigation. There could be tampering of evidence to make sure your sister isn't guilty."

"I wouldn't do that, I would follow the law. Sir, please you have to let me help out...she's my sister...she's my only sister... She's all alone in the clutches of madmen who wish to do her harm...I have to save her...they're using...my sister...for so many years..I thought she was dead...and now she's been with them for so long...please, you have to let me help her...this bastard took her...and I couldn't do a thing to help her...please let me help her now..."

It was his heartfelt plea.

To just help rescue his sister.

He wasn't one to stand back and do nothing at all, especially if it was family which touched Tsuragamae's heart.

He wasn't emotionless.

He could see how much this meant to Kenji, and if it was his family, he'd want to do the same.

Tsuragamae placed a hand on Kenji's head, petting slowly.

"I know it must be hard to just sit back and do nothing. But don't worry, we are going to do everything we can to help your sister."

"Then I can help out...even if it isn't directly. I know how Tomura-kun thinks, I know what he does, and how he acts...if you'll allow me, then I can help you all out. I know you're in a position where it must be difficult, but I don't have to directly involve myself in the case, just giving information would be enough. I've helped before...All Might, he'll vouch for me...he knows that I can help...please, you don't know what this means to me."

That's what Kenji wanted.

He hated sitting on the sidelines.

He wanted to protect his sister, and if that meant getting involved, then he would do that.

"Yes, while I agree that you are highly intelligent, as I said, I can't risk that you would tamper with evidence. Don't get me wrong, I don't believe that you would for an instant. But there could be others that would be persuaded that you would if this ever went to trial about your sisters involvement with the League of Villains. Besides, you have more important things to worry about, like Stain."

Kenji knew he was right, but he couldn't just stand by and do nothing as his sister was targeted, and held against her will. If she was being forced, then he would have to do something, that's how he honestly felt. He wanted to be able to do something, anything that would help out his elder sister.

Then there was Stain, who he was getting worried about.

But he wasn't going to back down from Stain either.

"...Yes I know sir."

Tsuragamae bent down towards Kenji, and got eye level with him, giving him a kind expression, seeing the conflicted expression on Kenji's face.

"Believe it or not, I do genuinely understand your frustrations and your sadness about what happened to your sister. I will do everything I can to help return your sister to your side, and I am sure that the Hero's will do everything they can as well. And the detail placed on you, I promise they wont do what others did to you in the past, I've screened them myself, they wont try and hurt you."

Kenji sighed in defeat.

"Alright, if that's how it is. I'll leave it to you."

Kenji hated that he didn't have a choice. But he had to go along with it.

"Good boy, then you can go back and relax. Try hard not to think about the dangers of Stain and your sister, okay? Trust me, it doesn't lead to anything good. It will drive you crazy. Just leave this to the professionals. Believe in the justice system, it will work out."

"I'll try my best. Thank you sir. I'm sorry for getting heated, there's just a lot going on right now with Stain, my sister, and I've not slept properly in a while, I didn't mean to sound offensive or trying to doubt the Hero's or the police, I'm sure they're very capable, and I know you'll do everything you can."

"I completely understand, you don't have to apologize to me. Well, I have some forms to fill in, if you'll excuse me. Be safe Mikami-kun."

Tsuragamae bowed his head as did Kenji, and walked away.

Kenji watched him go, and then folded his arms.

" _If I can't work with the police and the Hero's, I'll do my own investigation. I don't want to do it this way...I want to leave it to the police and Hero's...but, this is Irina, I lost Irina those years ago, I wont lose her again. I know about Tomura-kun more than the Hero's and police, I know what he'll do, so I'll find out the information and give it secretly to the Hero's and the police...I wont break the law, but I wont sit around and do nothing either._ " Kenji took out his phone and dialed a number, then the girl answered. "Himiko-chan, I need to talk to you. Face to face preferably. I need to discuss options."

[Right away~ I'll meet you on the roof~]

"Right."

Kenji hung up the phone and walked to the roof.

* * *

However, as he walked, Kenji was stopped by Shoto who came out of a room, and moved closer towards him.

"Ah, Kenji-kun, there you are. Are you okay?"

Kenji didn't want to speak about what happened with Stain being free, he couldn't.

"Yes, I'm fine~"

Shoto wasn't convinced.

Shoto pulled closer, and wrapped her arms around his body tightly.

"Kenji-kun, don't worry, you were there for me, I'll be here for you. Anything you need."

Kenji's hand went towards her face, and gently brushed her skin.

"Thank you Shoto-chan, it means a lot to me."

"No need to thank me, you came for me when I needed you. Also, Iida just finished telling us about his arm being damaged. He might not be able to move his fingers that well from now on..."

"He'll need an operation to correct the injury then from what I heard before from my Mom. She would be able to fix the damage easily enough with her Quirk and surgical talents."

"He said that he wouldn't do that until he's become a real Hero."

Kenji chuckled, surprising Shoto.

"I expected an answer like that honestly. He would say something like that. He's probably accepted what happened, and how he acted. If he's willing to live with it, then that means he's even more determined, just like Deku-kun as well. Even then, I'm quite determined as well."

"Yes...but, it seems that each time I'm involved, people get hurt as a result."

Kenji gave her a curious look, seeing her dejected face.

"Don't say that Shoto-chan, you haven't done anything wrong."

"Maybe...I just feel like that."

Kenji's lips placed themselves against Shoto's own, causing her eyes to widen.

When he pulled away, he smiled.

"Sorry, I was forward then huh..."

"No, please don't apologize, it is fine." Shoto assured, hugging him even tighter. "This is good Kenji-kun."

"Yeah, it is good. But you're tired, I can feel it, you should get some sleep."

"You should as well."

He chuckled awkwardly.

"Probably yeah. There's just something that I need to do though before that."

Shoto cocked her head.

"Something?"

"Nothing too worrying. I promise."

He spoke while brushing a bang of her hair behind her ear.

"...Okay, then I'll go to bed." She locked lips with the young man, causing the pair to blush slightly. "I'm always here for you Kenji-kun."

"Thank you Shoto-chan, it means a lot to me. I'm always here for you as well."

He assured her kindly, giving her one last kiss before going towards the roof, Shoto though watched on and was worried about him, wishing that she could do something, anything to take the pain that was filling his heart away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikari was sorting out several paperwork that she needed to sort out. Because of what happened, and now that Stain was out...she of course had heard about it, and wondered who had broken him out, and prayed that it wasn't anything to do with Kenji. Momo and the other were currently still training, Hikari couldn't deny that they were very determined people.

She also thought about Irina.

Now that Kenji knew that she was alive with the League of Villain's, it was hard for her to even contemplate, and for Kenji, she didn't even know what he was going to be feeling at this moment in time.

As she sat within an office, Gran Torino came into the room, Hikari stiffening.

"Ooh God..."

Gran Torino waved his hand at her.

"Relax Hikari, I haven't come to do anything."

Hikari wasn't so sure.

She just could watch what was going to happen.

"I heard about your daughter, it seems that she's with the League of Villains."

"Not by choice Gran Torino-sama, she's there because she was taken by All For One. I know people have doubts. But I know my daughter. Even if it has been years...she wouldn't be doing this unless he forced her, brainwashed her, I don't know yet, but my Irina wouldn't do this to her brother. She would not cause harm to her brother like this. She loved Kenji, she still does...it's him...it has to be him. He is making my girl do this..."

Gran Torino didn't look happy about that.

"I see, that's how it is...does Toshinori know?"

Hikari confirmed it with a nod of her head.

"Yeah, he was there when I found out as well. Seems like my husband had known all along...and now that Kenji knows...I'm worried that All For One will try something with him."

"How so?"

Hikari bowed her head sadly.

"Because...Kenji would do anything to protect his family, and All For One knows that. He just took Irina to use her Quirk to get to Kenji. She's very strong in her own right...but, Kenji's Quirk is exactly what he wants...and if he gets it...or if he somehow manipulates Kenji as well..." She placed a hand on her forehead. "I don't know what to do. I can't defeat All For One, and with Toshi like he is now...even I don't know if he could either..."

Gran Torino moved closer to the younger woman, and took a seat beside her.

"You know, sometimes the best thing to do is just do your best."

"My best huh...I tried my best, and my family became fractured..."

"Fractured, yes. Broken, no."

"Gran Torino-sama..."

He adopted a small smile.

"You see, I always thought you were quite strong Hikari. Emotionally speaking I mean. Not that you aren't strong physically, because you are. But, you've been through a lot in your life, and that trait has passed down to your son. I saw him during the Sports Festival, and his little break down, and hearing what he said, if he didn't have the emotional strength you gave him, there would be no way in hell that child would still be standing, let alone staying sane. Yet, he is, because of you. And with your daughter being with the League, we will find her, I promise you. She will be fairly discussed, and I'll do everything I can to make sure that she isn't punished. She's just a kid that is being used by disgusting Villain's, this isn't her fault."

Hikari adopted a bright smile for the older man.

"Thank you...I just need to protect my son, and get my daughter back from him. And my other son as well...Kenji said that he saw him, I'd like to see Daisuke once more, I'm sure that it would be amazing to see him again...my adorable son, all grown up..."

Hikari knew it would be hard, but that's what she wanted to do. Keep him safe. Even if it was from All For One.

"Yes, I know. And with the news of the Hero Killer, it seems that things are going to be rather complex."

"Yes...he seems to be after Kenji as well...seems like spring breeze is sort after by different Villain's. Damn Villain's, I wish that they'd leave my baby alone."

"That's the nature of this world though. He's strong, and he's going to be able to do many different things in the future. They want to perverse that and make him a Villain, All For One wants him and we have to do what we can to make sure that he doesn't get your son."

Hikari knew that was true.

Everything Gran Torino had said was true.

"Yes, you're right. That's why I have to do my best to be as strong as I can and make Kenji as strong as he can be so he can defend himself. I know the police are putting a detail on my son to keep him safe, but there will be a time for him when he has no choice but to defend himself."

"You're right about that. He has much potential with his duel Quirk, and from what I saw during the Sports Festival, he is very clever in using his Quirk."

"He is his Father's son after all, very intelligent."

"Yes, I suppose so. That's the one thing about Reaper, he definitely is very intelligent."

Hikari smiled at Gran Torino who did the same thing.

* * *

Upon Kenji reaching the roof, and closing the door behind him, Himiko stepped out of the shadows, and moved closer towards. What he saw was Himiko, dressed in a very sexy looking nurses outfit, short skirt, and revealing top which allowed her assets to be seen rather well. Kenji could feel himself heating up from the appearance of a surprisingly seductive Himiko.

"W-Why are you wearing that?"

Himiko waved a hand through her hair, and bent over, revealing some of her breasts, the top portion of her breasts, and made him blush even more, something that she very much liked.

"Ooh, my baby's all banged up~ Don't worry, your nurse has arrived~"

Kenji blushed lightly, but shook his head, and turned his head to the side.

"N-No, I currently don't need one."

Himiko adopted a small pout, and moved closer. She ran her delicate finger up and down his body, licking her lips hungrily.

"Are you sure that you don't want this good nurse to help you my baby...?" Himiko leaned closer, teasingly licking his ear, sending pleasure through his body. "...I can be a naughty nurse for you if you'd like? I've been bad Kenji-kun, would you give me some punishment~?"

"Pft!" He did a spit take, blushing madly. "W-What?!"

Himiko released a giggle.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a good check over, on every inch of your body."

She ran her eyes down his body, landing at his hip area, causing him to blush up a storm.

He turned away, with a trembling lip, while Himiko smiled, glad that she could do this now.

Inhaling several breaths, he calmed down and turned to her seriously.

"I-I have just heard that Stain has been freed, and I can only think of two groups that would want him. The League of Villain's, and my Father's group. Since you're apart of my Father's group, could you tell me if he's gone there?"

Himiko confirmed it with a nod, worrying him.

"Yes, Dad caught him not long ago, and is tending to his wounds now with our doctors and all. But don't worry, your Dad totes loves you and wont allow Hero Killer Stain to come to you in such an aggressive manner, unless it was like to test you, or Stain disobeyed orders and came for you. Things like that. But don't worry, I'll always have your back...your broad, sexy, delicious body with a tight..."

Himiko began drooling.

She looked down and up his body and could feel heat pooling into her body like she was going to jump Kenji at any second.

She licked her lips, and Kenji saw that she was showing a dirty smile on her face.

He didn't even want to know what she was thinking about right now, so he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Himiko-chan."

Himiko shook her head of the thoughts that she had.

"The point is, I've got your back~"

Kenji placed a hand on his forehead.

"I see. What does he want with the Hero Killer? Do you know?"

Himiko shook her head once more.

"Sorry hunny bear, but I don't know. Your Dad tends to keep his private thoughts...well private. He doesn't broadcast many to his thoughts, even I don't fully know what he's gonna do. If I had to guess, it would probably be because of his Quirk to stop people by licking their blood."

Kenji's eyebrows were furrowed.

"...Yes, I could see why that would be useful to my Father. He could slice peoples bodies quickly, and give Stain the blood, to lick. Those two together are a very deadly combination, so that makes sense."

Himiko let out a small giggle.

"So, Kenji-kun, what are you going to do about your sister? And that handy bastard anyway?"

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's a good question. I want to go and do something...but, I wouldn't know where to begin. She's with the League of Villains...I thought about going myself, to be a double agent, but even Tomura-kun isn't that stupid to believe that I would suddenly switch sides, and since the police wont let me intervene, I have to be creative, and work within the law while providing assistance."

"So, you need an inside person then?"

Kenji agreed with a nod of his head.

"It isn't like I wish to endanger people...but, it would be better if I had some knowledge on what their strengths were, their weaknesses, what Quirk's they had, their goals, then I could figure out a countermeasure against them and stop them all...ugh, it is going to be tricky, and now with the police basically benching me...that bastard Tomura-kun and this All For One user...I don't even know what Quirk's he has, so I can't determine a battle plan against him...if he has multiple, the possibilities are endless, it is frightening to know what could happen. I need to at least prepare the Hero's and police with the Quirks if I can't work with them...I'd ask All For One himself, but he probably wouldn't tell me..."

Himiko could see that it would be hard for Kenji himself to do it, since he was a Hero in training.

She then saw her chance, and decided to take it.

"Then, if it is about doing things like that, allow me to become your inside woman~"

Kenji's brow grew wider.

"W-What? I couldn't ask that!"

Kenji was adamant, he wouldn't do that to her.

"But you just said that you need someone on the inside, and you can't do it because he would be suspicious along with you being a Hero in training. So I'll do it. He doesn't know me, the police don't know of me and neither do Hero's so they can't say anything about my involvement, I've been hidden since the beginning, and I can take care of myself with them, and gather all of the information that we need."

Himiko countered.

Kenji still didn't like it though.

"Even then, I wouldn't risk someone's life. Tomura-kun is unpredictable, I couldn't ask you to go in there, and be my inside woman, I couldn't ask someone to place themselves in danger for me."

Kenji was firmly against it.

"But I could do it~ Don't worry about me sweetie, it is alright~ I'll find out what you need to know, and then I'll tell you what it is, and then we can put those bad guys in jail once and for all, and get you your sister back~"

"But that would be too dangerous...I wouldn't place you in that danger."

Himiko's hand went over her heart, and she hugged onto him tightly.

"Don't be so cute Kenji-kun, don't worry about me. I have been trained by the best. I can handle almost any situation. And even if I can't, then I'll have you by my side~ That's all I want after all, I wanna marry you and be your wife and then we'd be happy with our adorable children~"

"Even then..."

Himiko took Kenji's face, and overlaid her lips onto his own briefly.

"Leave it to me, I can make this better. I'm all yours after all."

Himiko said with a dutiful smile on her face.

"But...it's so dangerous. I wouldn't send my worst enemy into a vipers den like that, never mind you."

Himiko's fingers brushed over his face gently, and soothingly.

"Don't worry about me worry wart. Allow me to worry about me. You just worry about the plan of action against Tomura-chan and the others as well. You're dead smart so I can trust you to come up with some good plans..."

"Even though I don't want you too, and my plans aren't guarantees, things can go wrong...you're so determined so you'll do it anyway, wont you?"

"Yup~"

She didn't even deny it.

So Kenji, against his better wishes for her not to do this, gave her some advice.

"To join the League of Villain's...Tomura-kun wants things his way, he's got a huge ego, so stroking that ego will help you get inside. Call him the best, say things about the Nomu's inspiring you to become a Villain and join the Nomu's Master's side and things like that. If I'm right, then he would hate that Stain got the attention during Hosu, so play on that but, don't lay it on too thick, or he'll know about it. Even add me into the mix, Tomura-kun wishes to have me in the mix, so saying you're my fan might help you along."

"I see, I see. Makes sense. Yeah, I can totally do that~"

"Even then, I wish you wouldn't do this just for me. We can always find a better way than to risk you."

Himiko felt touched by what he was saying.

"It's alright, don't worry~"

"Himiko-chan that's..."

Before he could finish, the door behind them opened.

Kenji turned to see Katsuki walking through the door.

He quickly turned to Himiko, and saw that she was gone.

"Damn she's fast."

He murmured to himself, wondering where she had gone.

Katsuki then came up to Kenji and embraced him tightly. He held onto her back, and stroked her hair. He looked her up and down, and noticed some changes.

"...Kacchan, why is your hair like that? And your jeans...those are terrible on you...sorry Kacchan, you know that I love you, but those jeans...and your hair is weird..."

"Ugh, it's that damn Best Jeanist! I hate him so much! Now come on!"

"Waaah!"

Katsuki snatched Kenji away.

* * *

A while later, Kenji sat on a park bench with Katsuki. His head laid on her shoulder, her hand touching his own, holding it tightly. Their fingers interlocked, and he looked towards the courtyard that was the hospital, and Kenji knew that a police detail was watching him from a distance, he didn't like it at all.

"Tch...seems like you've had a hard time lately."

"Yeah, that's right..."

Kenji sighed out, Katsuki lifting his head, and brought her lips onto his own. Their kiss melted the hearts of the other, and their embrace came even closer than before. Then when breaking the kiss, she saw how depressed he looked.

"I wish I was there, I could have helped you...so, that girl that tried to kidnap Handy Mandy was actually your sister...she was very powerful...and now thinking about it, her Quirk did control others...and it could control lives I suppose..."

While Katsuki was speaking aloud her thoughts, Kenji opened his mouth to speak.

"When I was younger, she could control insects, and other things. She's grown to be able to control humans and their Quirk's...I suppose if she makes contact with a persons Quirk Factor, when she could activate it or deactivate it at will if she is so way inclined. But, since most can get her lines off easily, she can't keep them like that...damn, she's really grown strong...she really attacked me with the others...it just doesn't seem like the sister I remember...my older sister didn't do bad things...she was always the kindest, sweetest person..."

"Damn bastards, if I had my hands on them, I'd explode their heads off!"

Despite feeling sad, Kenji let out a chuckle.

"You always make me smile Kacchan."

"Damn straight..." Katsuki's annoyed eyes went to her hair. "Will you kill off that damn hair gel Best Jeanist used?! It is pissing me off! I can't switch back to normal! I'm sure there's something wrong with that man! I hate him so much!"

"Hehe, sure. Come here."

Katsuki grumbled something, as they switched positions, her head was now on his chest, and he ran his fingers through her hair, killing off the gel. While he did, Katsuki held his other hand within her own.

Then Ibara came up towards Katsuki with a leaflet in her hand.

"Holy Pervert, what do you want?"

Ibara tilted her head, saw Kenji embracing Katsuki, and placed a hand over her heart, and gave a smile.

"Such an Angel."

Katsuki narrowed her eyes while Kenji cocked his head.

"What did you say?"

Ibara handed the leaflet to Katsuki.

"Please read that. Also, you're the one to talk to if people wish to join...the word is harem."

Kenji looked baffled, but Katsuki gave her a curious look.

"Yeah, get on my good side, and I'll consider it."

Ibara placed her hands together, and what appeared to be a halo appeared above her head, freaking Kenji out.

"Yes, then I would to be with Mikami-sama, and shine his light onto the world, and change it for the better. His Father has approved of my joining with his son, and his Mother has expressed interests on people loving her child. I believe we would be compatible. Please consider me for the harem. Though it is unusual, I have also decided to become serious. Thank you for your time, first girlfriend."

Katsuki knitted her eyebrows together while Kenji looked shell shocked.

"Yeah, that's good Holy Pervert."

"Then I must be off, and continue spreading the good work. Mikami-sama, we should talk soon about our relationship. Goodbye my Angel-sama."

Before he could say anything, Ibara walked off, and Katsuki saw the title 'Kenji Mikami. Man, Myth, or Legend?' on the leaflet which confused her, but then she smirked.

"Legend obviously, at least his manhood is haha."

She chuckled, Kenji looking on with embarrassment.

"K-Kacchan..."

Katsuki chortled, as Best Jeanist walked closer.

"Bakugo, there you are."

Katsuki released a growl.

"What do you want now?"

Best Jeanist looked between Kenji and Katsuki, and shook his head.

"You can't just leave when you want."

Kenji turned to Katsuki baffled.

"You just left?"

Katsuki shrugged her shoulders.

"What? I was worried about my boyfriend! I left a note saying I'd be gone, I don't see the problem!"

"The problem is, you're under me for this week, and the week isn't over, it's time to go."

"Grrrrr..."

Katsuki released a growl, Kenji chuckled awkwardly, and petted her head.

"You best go Kacchan. Thank you for coming. I'll be alright, I promise."

Katsuki sighed deeply.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll go back...see you soon Ken. Love you."

"I love you too Kacchan."

Best Jeanist was surprised to see that side of Katsuki, one that wasn't completely angry, it seemed Kenji had that affect on her.

* * *

Himiko had returned to Reaper's offices, and saw that he was working hard on something. Her legs went onto the desk, and she acted casual. But there was something that was on her mind and that was about what she needed to do for Kenji and what she was willing to do as well.

"So, how's Stain anyway?"

"Recovering, he should be up in a week or two." Reaper replied without looking up. "However, because he tried to do something to my son, I shall definitely give him some punishment."

Himiko nodded slowly, and then smiled to herself.

" _Now, I've got to convince him to allow me to go and spy on the League of Villains, if I can then my safety is guaranteed. He'd make sure that I was safe and sound and give me things to protect myself. Don't wanna die yet, gotta keep my promise to marry Kenji-kun...now, how am I going to begin…?_ "

Himiko thought about it while Reaper continued writing a few things down.

She didn't know exactly what he was writing down about. But since it was Reaper, she was sure that it was important.

"Hmph, with this, seems like I'm closer, and closer to realizing a few things..."

Reaper murmured to himself, while Himiko inhaled and began.

"So, Dad..."

"Yes, Himiko?"

Reaper looked towards her, and she smiled wickedly.

"Do you know what I just thought of?"

"What's that dear?"

He chuckled out, genuinely interested about what she had to say.

"After hearing about Kenji-kun's plight and his sister being in the League, why don't you allow me to join them, and report back to you, you know, like a double agent?"

"Double agent?"

"That's right. To get that girl back...Irina, why don't you allow me to be your inside woman?"

"Out of the question."

She was surprised that he denied her.

"But why-"

"Because I wont allow you to be in danger. That's why."

Himiko smiled lightly.

To hear the caring touch in his voice, made her very happy.

"Ooh Dad, you care about me. But I care about you too, and your happiness. I want my Dad to be happy before I marry his son, you know? That's why, I want to help you out. I could find out information about them and give it to you. If it is a loyalty thing then..."

"Loyalty, I know you're loyal to me. I've always known that and I know that wouldn't change. That isn't the issue. It is about your safety. I couldn't risk you like that."

"But they don't know me." Himiko countered. "If I could get close enough, I could give you details about their hideouts, where their Nomu's are, get your daughter back from that bastards clutches and other things. You could even find out where All For One is, that guy you've been looking for, and take him down."

Reaper paused his body and placed a hand to his chin.

"Well..."

He had to admit that it was a little tempting.

He wouldn't lie about it.

But he still didn't want to worry and endanger Himiko for it either.

"Exactly. They don't know who I am, so I could easily join the ranks of that group. Being evil isn't hard for someone like me Dad. You should know that. So, I can do this. Believe in me, I'll get you the information you want, and need. About the forces of them, and then you can do what you would like to do. Then I can finally help you take down that bastard All For One, and we'd reign as the Villain's of this world, and change society for the better!"

The elder man chuckled slightly.

"Himiko, you know this would be highly dangerous."

"I know, but I want our missions to succeed. I also want you to be happy Dad, and Kenji-kun as well. If this Irina is able to come back, then Kenji-kun would be the happiest in the world, right? Don't you think that too?"

"Well, that is right...but if you're determined to go, then we'll have to go over a few things. To make sure that you're protected, and if you're compromised at any time, we will be able to get you out of their quickly. Alright?"

"Alright! Thanks for that Dad!"

Himiko grinned happily.

"Before you go and thank me, we will have to go over several things to make sure that you're safe and sound."

"Alright~ I'm sure that we will finally achieve our plans!" She giggled happily, and then thought to herself. " _Definitely, this is going to help Kenji-kun. Hear me sweetie, I'm gonna do this for you and bring back your sister!_ "

She thrusted her hands into the air, Reaper watched with keen interest.

"You seem really happy all of a sudden."

"Yup~ Because this is perfect for me~ I've been itching for a good mission and this is a good mission for me~ I can do this~"

He chuckled lightly at her enthusiasm.

But, he had to wonder what else was the reason.

He knew something was slightly off. Though he didn't question her loyalties, he knew she wouldn't ever betray him. But, there was something else about her demeanour that was off. She hadn't been taken over, she hadn't been replaced by anyone, he knew Himiko a lot…

He just knew something was off.

* * *

That night, at around three in the morning, Kenji sat on the roof of the hospital, his eyes opening and closing.

Each time they closed and he'd drift off to sleep, he'd see All For One, so his eyes would jolt open.

He rubbed his temples, and sighed "Let me sleep you bastard." deeply.

"So, you stay up this late now, do you?"

Kenji heard a familiar voice from behind him.

He turned to see Daisuke.

He didn't even care why Daisuke was there, he was just very happy.

His face lit up, as Daisuke walked over, and sat beside him.

"So, what are you doing Kenji? You only stay awake at this time if you've got something on your mind."

Kenji rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Every time I drift off to sleep...I see..."

"All For One, right?"

Kenji was caught in surprise.

"H-How do you..."

"Suffice to say, I've dealt with him before."

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

"You have...then can you tell me why he wants me? Mom seems worried to tell me...she's got enough going on...I don't want to bring up something painful...yet, I don't know who else to turn too..."

"I do know why he wants you." Kenji's eyes filled with hope, but Daisuke waved his hand. "However, I can't tell you...no, it's more appropriate to say that Father should tell you why."

"Reaper...? Why him?"

"Because, he knows all about this, he knows more than I do."

Kenji turned his head to the side.

"He wont tell me, he keeps secrets from me."

"I know, that's who Father is. He'll tell you Kenji, even if I have to knock some sense into him. Father's very intelligent, however he's dense to peoples emotions."

Kenji chuckled lightly while yawning.

But then he adopted a serious face.

"Daisuke, why do you call him 'Father' and not 'Reaper'? Don't you hate him?"

Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's a little complicated. I don't hate him, I hate what he's done to you and Mom in the past, but I don't hate him as a person."

"But...why?"

"Because, I know about the struggles Father's been through. I know why he is the way he is. It doesn't excuse when he slashed you with his scythe, but if you knew what I did, then you'd understand more about him. My feelings for Father are complex, but my feelings for you and Mom are certain, I'll always watch out for both of you."

"Is that you've been doing all these years?"

"Yes, I've been keeping All For One away from you."

Kenji hugged his elder brother's arm, leaning his head against his shoulder.

"Daisuke, about All For One...people keep saying that I'm like him...and that we share something...is it because we're both monsters...? Is that why we're similar?"

Daisuke gave Kenji a curious look.

"Yeah, you're a monster."

"Hey!"

Kenji complained, but Daisuke chuckled.

"But not his brand of monster, you're a weird monster, but a good one. He's evil Kenji, you're not evil. I know this because, I've known you all your life. Remember when you were...God, you would've been about five then. There was a little girl drowning in a river, and you jumped in, despite knowing that you could drown. You saved that little girls life Kenji...would someone evil do that? Would someone evil risk their lives for a stranger?"

"N-No..."

"Then there's your answer. You're not evil, no matter what anyone ever says. Stain, All For One, Tomura, whoever says it, don't listen to them because you're not evil."

To hear that from his brother made him feel good.

But there was something else that he needed to ask.

"Daisuke...why is he always there when I fall asleep...why did we even connect to one another...? All For One was saying...he was saying that I would have to kill Deku-kun, and All Might...he said we'd do it together...there's something about him...I don't know what it is, but when I look at him, in that damn shadowy form he has...I just feel...connected to him. I can't explain it...and why now? Why did he choose now to come to me?"

"He chose now, because he saw that normal methods like Irina trying to kidnap you didn't work, Tomura tried kidnapping you and it didn't work, he's trying a new approach with you, to try and coerce you, to...basically lure you to his side with all these promises, right?"

"Yeah, he spoke about giving me anything I'd want...but I don't want anything from him. The way he speaks is so cold. He talked about killing someone as easy as if he was eating a chocolate bar...it was disturbing. I understood when Stain spoke...but he, its like he is, doing it because he can..."

"That's the kind of man he is, Kenji. But he can't hurt you, Kenji. While you're in that dream world, all he can do is speak to you, he can't force you to do anything."

"He can't?"

Daisuke let out a chuckle.

"Yes, that's right. You've got this. You've dealt with worse. Like the time at the USJ, or during the incident with Stain. All For One might have a strong will, but you also do as well. And if he shows his ugly mug in the real world, I'll do everything I can to protect you, I am your big brother after all, it's in my job description."

"Can you beat him? If you went all out I mean...?"

Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"I honestly don't know, but I can fight him and not die, I've done it before and for you, or Mom, or Irina, I'd do it again. Now, go to sleep, you're exhausted. I'll be here. Remember, be strong Kenji. Show All For One exactly how strong you really are."

Doing what his elder brother advised, Kenji closed his eyes, and laid his head on Daisuke's shoulder.

Soon he fell into slumber.

* * *

In the world of All For One and Kenji where they were sat in what seemed to be a park, All For One gazed upon Kenji while the young man did his best to ignore him.

All For One walked closer as Kenji stared him down.

The feeling of worry and fear came to him.

Though he remembered what his brother said, being face to face with All For One, it was worrying.

Kenji breathed slowly.

He had to be strong.

He couldn't allow All For One to get the better of him.

He had to do everything he could to fight against All For One.

"Welcome back Kenji. Now, there's something you haven't told me yet."

"What's that then?"

All For One twirled his fingers in the air, sickening Kenji.

"I want to get you a present, for when you join me. How about...three Quirks to start off with?"

"Hah, you say it as if it is as easy as breathing."

All For One chuckled.

"For me and you, it is. So tell me, if there's any three Quirks you could have in this world, what Quirks would they be?"

"Why would I tell you? So you can steal them off others?"

"That's right yes."

He didn't even deny it, which worried Kenji more than he thought.

"I would never want to have anyone's Quirk if it is stolen from them!"

All For One released a chortle.

"You sound like my brother did."

Kenji cocked his head.

"You have a brother?"

"I had a brother."

Kenji narrowed his eyes.

"You kill him?"

"That's for your imagination. So tell me, what Quirk would you want? Hmmm, lets see, I could get you...a strength enhancing Quirk? Or, maybe one that makes your body more durable? How about an elemental Quirk? I know there's someone with a fire Quirk, would you like that? Ice maybe? Electricity, I could see you wielding that very well." Kenji didn't answer, so All For One sneered. "Or, maybe that Creation girls Quirk...yes, that would be good. I'll take that and give it to you."

Shock came over him.

He was going to hurt Momo...

He was going to steal Momo's Quirk...

No, Kenji wouldn't allow that to happen.

Kenji's anger reached its boiling point, he remembered what Daisuke said, and he wouldn't allow All For One to hurt someone he cared for.

He grabbed All For One by his shirt, and got into his face.

"You dare to even go near her and you wont have to worry about anyone else! I don't care if you come for me, but you leave her alone! She's important to me and if you hurt her, I swear to God All Might will be the least of your worries, you'll end up in Tartarus so fast your head will spin, understand me?!"

Kenji threatened angrily.

All For One placed a finger to his chin, and was quite impressed, he liked seeing Kenji's strengths.

"I understand, Kenji. See? You have the strength to face me down, that's very impressive."

Kenji glared him down.

Though he felt worry about him...

He threatened to target his loved one.

That, pushed Kenji's fears to the back of his mind and allowed his conviction to come out.

Like Daisuke had said...he would be strong, even if All For One haunted all of his dreams.

* * *

Back in the real world, Daisuke sat silently as Kenji slept on his shoulder.

He saw that Kenji looked strong, and conviction was on his face.

" _That's right Kenji, don't let that asshat win. Fight him anyway you can, and leave the rest to me. I'll protect you, Irina and Mom, no matter what._ "

He thought to himself, genuinely glad that Kenji was being strong, and seemed more calm than before.

Once making sure that Kenji was in a deep sleep, Daisuke picked up Kenji, and walked towards the hospital room of his.

Getting to the room, he opened the door, and walked inside.

He saw a bed with Shoto on it, so he placed Kenji on that bed, next to the young girl, and then walked away slowly, as he saw the pair embrace one another in their sleep.

However, he then saw a leaflet on the table which said 'Kenji Mikami. Man, Myth, or Legend?' which made Daisuke smile.

" _I'd go with all three. He's a strong man, he is a myth right now, and in the future, he'll definitely be a legend._ "

He chuckled to himself, and walked away.

* * *

Sometime later that night, or early in the morning, Hikari sat on the roof of the hospital, and overlooked the city. She wished that she could see Stain so she could stop him herself. She knew that it would be hard to do that, but she didn't want to have her son worry about him anymore.

However, she soon realized that she wasn't alone.

"You can come out."

A chuckling could be heard coming from behind her, and soon, stepping out of the shadows, was Reaper himself.

"You always knew when I was around."

"Are you here to see how Kenji is?"

"Of course, he had a hard time during the Hosu incident, and I believe that he met Daisuke again. I was surprised to hear about that."

Hikari nodded, as the man sat down beside her.

"So hard these past few days...hehe, filling out forms, and taking care of the press, and worrying about Stain and other things like that. I can't believe that he's after Kenji and got away..."

"Don't worry about it Hikari, he wont get his hands on Kenji while I'm around, I'll make sure of it."

Hikari's eyes scanned over Reaper's body, and then she let out a light chuckle.

"Every time I see you, I want to punch in your stupid handsome face."

"Well, you also wanted to do that during our Sports Festivals, so it hasn't changed."

Hikari let out a light giggle.

"Back then, we were a bunch of teenagers, I was cool...you were so introverted, it was adorable. You always kept to yourself, and always looked so shyly towards me, while I smiled towards you. It was so cute. I can't believe it has been so long, it feels like yesterday. And now you're a Villain, and I'm a Hero...crazy life we lead...Kenji also knows about Irina being alive now, you know?"

"I know. With permission from you...I think it is about time Kenji knows my origins."

Hikari fiddled with her fingers.

"You think now is the best time? With everything going on? What if it only adds to the confusion?"

"It will give him perspective on why the people are chasing him. Stain being the exception, that's just rotten luck honestly. But the rest of them...it will shed light onto him, and give him a good perspective on what his life is, and why these people could be after him. I wont tell him the gory details, but I'll tell him just enough to explain some reasons as to why this is happening, and what his connection to that monster is..."

Hikari inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"...If you think it is the best...then I suppose maybe it is about time that he knows about you, and your past...our past. Why you and I even met in the first place."

"Heh, you do know that I genuinely fell in love with you."

Reaper admitted to her, causing her face to lift up.

"I know." She whispered, her head falling onto his shoulder, surprising the black haired man. "That's why I fell in love with you as well. Even if you do annoy me on occasion."

"Haha, even after all these years, you still manage to surprise me."

"I surprise myself sometimes. I think it is time for him to understand about us as well. So, if you want to tell him, then you have my permission. Try and kidnap him though, and I will literally hunt you down and kick your ass, understand me?"

Reaper grimaced, seeing her serious face from his shoulder.

"...Okay, you always did scare me when you went into monster mode..."

A smirk appeared on her beautiful face.

"Heh yeah...that was always fun. Innocent flower Hikari became a beast when fighting. Shocked everyone. My innocent little Quirk managing to blow away everyone that tried to mess with me. And now, they're messing with Kenji...I wish he didn't have to go through all of this..."

"It will make our child stronger. He isn't a weak child. Trust me. At his age, I wouldn't of been able to handle this much being thrown at me. But, he has managed it in spades. He's strong Hikari, just like you."

She truly did appreciate that he said that.

"Thanks...by the way, will you stay here with me for a little while?"

He softened his smile.

"Sure, if that's what you want, I can stay as long as you want me to."

Hikari hugged onto his arm, while he stroked her face with his other hand.

Though this wasn't something they could always do, it was something they both had craved for so long now, and to experience it, it was fantastic for them both.

* * *

The next day, Kenji went to walk around the city.

He knew the police were following him because of the detail, but he didn't care. He wouldn't expose what he was truly doing anyway. For now, he just walked around while thinking about many different things, the places that he would need to go, marking possible bad guy locations mentally, and other things as well.

As he walked, he ended up towards a coast.

Kenji didn't know how long he had been walking, but he saw the large body of water before him, the calmness of the ocean was a nice call to him.

Anything to forget All For One and Stain.

"Kenji-chan? Is that you?"

Kenji widened his eyes, turning around to see that Tsuyu was walking up some stairs.

"Ah, Tsu-chan. This is where your Hero shadowing is?"

"Yes ribbit. I didn't expect you to be here..." Tsuyu's vacant eyes drifted to the side to see the police tailing him. "...with some guests."

"Aah yeah, after something happened...they have been assigned to follow me in case something were to happen."

"Happen ribbit?"

"Ahahaha." He chuckled awkwardly. "N-No, it's nothing."

Tsuyu didn't exactly believe him at all.

"How are you after the Hero Killer?"

"...I'm fine, it was a good thing my Mom and Endeavour saved the day."

Kenji knew that was the cover story, so he did his best to explain it like that.

"They didn't take down the Hero Killer, did they?" Kenji showed a less than subtle face. "Iida-chan went after him, and I'm guessing that you, Midoriya-chan and Todoroki-chan went after him to stop him being foolish."

"Hehe, can't get anything pass you, huh." Kenji gave off a wink towards her. "But you can't tell anyone, alright?"

"Sure, I'll keep it secret. Anyway, are you still doing your internship?"

"Mt Lady-san is currently healing up, and filling out paperwork, so right now, I haven't got anything really to do."

Seeing that something was on his mind, Tsuyu decided to take action.

"That's the ship I've been cleaning." Tsuyu spoke up, pointing down to the deck. Kenji looked and saw the ship in the dock. "Why don't you come down and see what's going on ribbit? Take your mind off of whatever it is that you're thinking about ribbit."

Only Tsuyu knew exactly what to say when the time was called for. Distracting himself was definitely a good thing.

He quickly went towards the police following him, explained the situation and they were alright about it.

Then he walked back to Tsuyu.

"Alright, I can come down."

"Good, then you can help grow the plants on the ship and make them healthy again ribbit."

Kenji chuckled.

"Alright then. I'll earn my keep for now."

Kenji followed Tsuyu towards the ship, going down the stairs quickly. Then they jumped onto the ship itself, and Kenji saw a spotted seal looking man, and a girl with fins attached to her ears, and blue hair as well, she had a cute face.

He began rejuvenating the plants with his Life Quirk while Tsuyu began speaking.

"He's my shadowing Hero ribbit, his name is Selkie, we call him Captain."

"Selkie...he does missions by the water, and such, yes? I presume because he is the most effective within the water, like yourself...makes sense why you are here."

"Yes, that's right ribbit. He does this weird cute face...people say it isn't cute, I thought it was cute."

Kenji let out a little laugh while his hand went towards a plant on the ship, a potted plant, and allowed his Life to repair the damage with the plant, Tsuyu looked at the white energy surrounding his palm, and she felt warm inside.

"It seems like fun around here Tsu-chan. The open air, the ocean right there, and seems like you've got some fun Hero's to shadow."

"Actually, I was getting bored."

Tsuyu confessed, surprising Kenji.

"Oh?"

"Because, it was just cleaning and mild training. I missed the others within the class, I missed Kenji-chan the most."

Kenji's cheeks flushed red at her confession.

"I-I didn't realize...y-yes, I missed you too Tsu-chan."

Tsuyu's cheeks turned slightly red this time, but she wouldn't allow herself to feel embarrassed.

"Kenji-chan, you are weird."

"Haha, so I've been told before."

Kenji allowed a smile to appear on his face.

Tsuyu truly was a master when it came to making things happy again. He did feel down, even with Irina still in his mind, he still could feel good about a few things, even if they weren't the best thing to feel good about.

Then the blue haired girl came out, and saw Kenji, cocking her head.

"Who's this Tsu-chan?"

"Oh, this is my friend Kenji-chan. He heals plants."

Kenji's eye twitched.

"That's not all I do Tsu-chan..."

He murmured, and despite Tsuyu hearing, she didn't care.

"Ooh Kenji is...that white and black hair is...oooh! I know who he is!" The girl rushed Kenji, and took his hands, surprising him. "You're that boy from the Sports Festival! You were cool! Shooting your Death and Life around! So smart! They were awesome combinations! I literally screamed each time you did something awesome!"

"Unexpectedly, Sirius-san's a Kenji-chan fan ribbit."

Tsuyu sweat dropped, while Kenji smiled gently.

"Always great to meet a fan~"

He smiled graciously.

"C-Can I have your autograph please?!"

"You really want it? Aren't you a Hero though…?"

Kenji didn't think she would want someone like his autograph, he didn't think it was worth much, but she was adamant.

"I-It doesn't matter about that! Please?!"

"S-Sure!"

Kenji replied with vigor, and after being handed a pen and paper, he wrote out an autograph to the young girl. When she received it, she held it close to her chest, and squealed out happily at the feeling of it.

"This is great, thank you very much!"

"N-No, thank you for the continued support."

Kenji managed to get out before Selkie came around. His eyes went towards Kenji, and he frowned.

"You aren't supposed to be on the ship."

"Sorry Captain, he's my friend, I invited him."

Tsuyu brought up, Selkie's face changed into a smiling one.

"If it is Froppy's friend then I don't mind! But, can you perform a cute face like this!?"

Selkie put his hands together, and sparkles went off around his face while he softened as well. Kenji and Sirius looked on with unconvinced eyes, but Tsuyu muttered "So cute." which made Kenji sweat drop even more.

"W-Well, I don't know about that, but I can do this."

Kenji placed his hands in scratching motions in the air, and his face turned softer, acting more adorable and then he whispered "Nyaaa." which caused Sirius to fall down to the ground, a red blush on her face, Tsuyu looked on while blushing as well.

"How cute is that?"

Tsuyu let that slip, looking enamoured.

Selkie however huffed.

"It will do, it wasn't cuter than me, but I suppose it wasn't that bad for a newbie."

"Are you mad!? It was cuter than you!"

"Heh, no it wasn't Sirius. But if you want to think that then I can't stop you." Sirius shook her head, while Kenji chuckled lightly. "But, we do have a mission now, and since I've not got permission for you young man..."

"Don't worry, I understand." Kenji bowed his head, and turned towards Tsuyu. "Thanks Tsu-chan, you've made me feel better."

"Kenji-chan...we'll see one another soon."

"Yeah, good luck Tsu-chan. I know you can handle anything that is thrown at you. Be careful Tsu-chan."

Kenji smiled, bowed his head, and then left the ship, going towards the police, and then walked off.

Tsuyu wondered what was going on with that. Because, it was suspicious that the police were following after Kenji, even after the Hero Killer had been captured, at least as far as she aware, so she was worried for Kenji, and what could be happening with him.

So, she was going to find out about what was going on with him.

* * *

Later that night, Kenji had sneaked out of the hospital without his police detail following him, and went towards where Tsuyu was. He had a weird feeling that she could be in danger, and he wanted to make sure that she wasn't hurt.

So secretly, he followed them to a cliff side, using his Life Quirk to track them down, and he watched Tsuyu along with Sirius go towards an abandoned ship, and he sat on the side of the cliff, and watched Tsuyu in action. Since this was her mission, and technically, he wasn't supposed to be there, he had to sit this one out, and watch from the side, besides, he also wished to see Tsuyu in action and knew she'd be able to handle it.

Kenji watched as Tsuyu, and Sirius stood on the bottom of the cliff side, and Tsuyu used her tongue to grab one of the lackey's on the boat. He didn't know where Selkie was, but he guessed that he was preoccupied with whatever was happening down there.

"Good one Tsu-chan."

Kenji muttered, as Sirius covered the bird faced persons mouth, and leaned closer, then tied that person up.

Kenji then saw that Tsuyu used her tongue to wrap around a piece of the cliff, and lower down Tsuyu herself, and Sirius, and another man that Kenji didn't know about.

"There's one person here. He's down in the cabin."

Sirius said, while Kenji watched on curiously.

But then as the man went forward, ink was sprayed in his eyes, blinding him, only to have a tentacle come out, whip him in the side of the head, and forced his body against the cliff side, Kenji gasped at the sight, and then looked towards Tsuyu with worry etched onto his face.

"Tsu-chan..."

"Froppy! Get down!"

Sirius tackles Tsuyu only for Sirius to be captured herself by the tentacle.

"Sirius-san!"

Tsuyu exclaims with worry.

Kenji's hand tightened, watching the situation, and thought about how he could help Tsuyu out in that moment.

But with Sirius captured, he didn't want to use his Death in case he accidentally to hit her instead.

"Gotcha!"

The Villain said with a disgusting tone, Sirius in his tentacle clutches, mumbled "A Villain." and Kenji saw that Tsuyu was worried about what was going to happen.

He could feel her worry from where he was as well, and knew he'd have to do something if Tsuyu was captured, or hurt, for now he watched on and wondered what Tsuyu was going to do.

"I thought that I had gotten clean away. But you guys are too persistent!"

Tsuyu tightened her hand with worry.

The Villain then looked towards Sirius and heard her fin ear going off. It wasn't really a fin however, it was a transmission device, and Sirius hated that the Villain noticed that.

Because she was caught, she couldn't answer back, but the Villain took the fin off of her head, and presented it to Tsuyu.

"Here kid. If you care about this woman's life, then tell them this. "We couldn't find the stowaways." get it girl?"

Tsuyu felt a panic running through her, while Kenji tightened his hand and could feel his Death and Life wanting to go and kick that guys ass.

But for the moment, he couldn't do anything since Sirius was in danger.

"No, don't tell them anything Fropp-"

Before she could finish, the Villain covered Sirius' mouth so she couldn't say anything else.

"Sirius-san!"

"Hurry up!"

The man ordered strongly.

Tsuyu looked towards the man that had been knocked out, along with Sirius in her situation.

Kenji watched on, curious as to what Tsuyu was going to do.

But then she pressed the button on the fin, and yelled out.

"The stowaways are at Double Rock!"

Kenji smiled.

"That's Tsu-chan for you~"

He expected Tsuyu to do something like that.

The Villain however tossed Sirius to the side, and raised his tentacle up to the sky.

"You little brat!"

Though he swung down, Tsuyu jumped away and clung to the cliff side. However, the Villain wouldn't allow her to go so easily, so he turned towards her with his tentacle, and tried to punch her with his extending tentacle, but once more, she jumped away from the attack, which hit the rock hard, and Tsuyu landed on a tree branch that was sticking out of the cliff side.

Kenji placed his hand on the ground, and sent his Life through the earth.

The Villain went to grab Tsuyu, only for the tree branch to shoot outwards, and slam against the tentacle, batting it away, Tsuyu's eyes widened in pure shock.

"Kenji-chan?"

She knew it had to be him, he could control trees like that.

She looked around, but she couldn't see anyone.

But she used that chance to stick out her tongue, and wrapped it around Sirius.

She went to pull Sirius away, but the tentacle Villain grabbed Tsuyu's tongue, and slammed her body into the stone cliff side.

Kenji winced at that, seeing the man drag the girl through the stone, causing her eyes to roll.

With him still latched onto her tongue, he jumped towards her, and got close to her face.

"That's it."

Kenji jumped down from his position, ethereal wings appeared at his feet, and Death coated his arm.

With the added surprise to his advantage, he got before the Villain, between him and Tsuyu, and slammed his fist right into the man's stomach, his eyes widening with pure shock, as his body went up into the air, and Kenji shot out a vine from a seed he carried, wrapping around his body, and then using his strength, Kenji spun the Villain around, slamming him against the cliff side.

Tsuyu watched as Kenji kicked the cliff side, and grew some of the stone, giving him a platform to stand on.

Tsuyu was immensely surprised to see Kenji.

"Kenji-chan...why are you here ribbit?"

"I was worried about you Tsu-chan, I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I had a bad feeling, and I couldn't allow anything bad happen to you."

Tsuyu's cheeks turned slightly red as the Villain spat out some ink towards Kenji's eyes, but he placed his Death hand outwards, and unleashed a barrage of Death. It washed over the ink, and killed it off, and continued towards the Villain.

The Villain went to move out of the way, but he slammed his Life hand against the rock.

"Over Life, Growth!"

Sending out a pulse of his Life, he grew the earth, just far enough for the Villain to be surprised, and his body slammed against the Death of Kenji's, blowing him up into the air. As he did, Tsuyu threw her tongue towards the Villain and wrapped around said Villain.

"Kenji-chan, throw me into the air, okay? As hard as you can."

"You got it Tsu-chan!"

Kenji nodded, and picked Tsuyu up. Ethereal wings appeared by his elbows, and he launched Tsuyu into the air.

She flew into the air, where she began spinning around, bringing the Villain with her as well. Then, she turned towards Kenji with the Villain and launched him towards Kenji, who smiled happily.

"Have this!"

Using his Death side, he launched multiple shots of Death at the enemy. Because of being dizzy from the spin, he didn't see Kenji's attack until it began bombarding him, hitting across his body, hitting his head, his tentacles, and his chest as well as his legs as well, allowing Tsuyu to see an opportunity, and wrapped her tongue around him as she fell down towards the ship.

"I'll finish this then!"

Kenji watched as Tsuyu, still falling through the air, wrapped her tongue around the limb Villain due to Kenji's attacks, and whipped him downwards, slamming the Villain hard against the rocks. Because of the impact, the weakened durability thanks to Kenji's shots of Death, the pair managed to knock out the Villain together, Tsuyu looked on with a smile as she landed on the ship near Sirius.

Then Kenji turned to Tsuyu.

"Tsu-chan, I'm technically not allowed to be here, so I've gotta hide since Selkie-san is coming."

"Yes, I understand ribbit."

Kenji leaned backwards, and sank into the cliff side. By killing off the ground, and growing it at the same time, he disappeared through the earth and it appeared to be untouched as well, as Selkie came out of the water, and dealt with the Villains henchmen at hand, though thanks to the combined efforts of Tsuyu and Kenji, the main Villain had been taken care of.

"Froppy, you took care of this Villain?"

"Well..."

"She did sir, it was fantastic to see!"

Sirius added, knowing that they couldn't say anything.

Selkie gained a wide smile.

"I see, I see! Then it was Froppy after all! Well done Froppy, you've done fantastic work!"

Tsuyu smiled at the praise.

Though Tsuyu was grateful that Selkie had come, she was even more happy that Kenji came to help her out.

* * *

After the Villain had been dealt with, Tsuyu walked off by herself, and went towards a remote location.

Once she was alone, Kenji came out of the shadows, and offered her a smile.

"Hey Tsu-chan, it seemed like everything worked out in the end."

Tsuyu nodded, leaning against a nearby wall.

"Yes, thank you for coming ribbit. Though you wont be getting any of the praise, the Captain said I'll be getting praised for beating the main Villain. Sirius-san said that she'll keep it a secret that you showed up, and if the Villain says anything, then we'll deny you were there."

Kenji waved his hand towards her.

"I'm sure you would've thought of something to get out of it, and don't worry about it Tsu-chan, as long as you're okay then praise doesn't matter to me. I'm glad they're seeing you as the Hero, and I've already been in enough media for the week, don't want any other media coming after me."

Tsuyu couldn't help but feel good inside of her chest, even with everything happened, he still was being kind to her, and didn't even care if he didn't get praised for it while she did.

"Yes...but, you came just for me, I really appreciate it. Even though I...I can tell something is going on with you...you still wanted to make sure that I was safe, and jumped in despite it being dangerous...that's just like you ribbit. It's the part that I truly like about Kenji-chan, your kindness and strength of heart ribbit."

Kenji gave Tsuyu a smile, which made Tsuyu adopt a smile as well.

She didn't usually do such things like that, but seeing her smile, made Kenji's day. Even with all of the things that were happening in his life right now, seeing Tsuyu smile was enough for someone like him, and he managed to help someone he cared for. While it wasn't Irina, he also cared much about Tsuyu, and was glad to help out.

"N-No, don't worry Tsu-chan, I would always come to help you out, no matter what."

Tsuyu bowed her head.

Then she looked towards Kenji and saw how he came for her.

His kind smile for her.

The way that he looked and how he was able to do many things for her.

Tsuyu leaned closer towards Kenji, and tilted her head to the side while smiling.

"Kenji-chan, can I tell you something?"

"Hmmm? What Tsu-chan?"

Tsuyu nodded to herself, and leaned upwards.

Kenji watched with bated breath, as her lips overlaid with his own, in a surprising twist.

Tsuyu, was kissing Kenji.

It was the first time that she had actually done that.

It was their first kiss between them, and it felt good, it felt really good that she was kissing him like this.

Kenji placed a hand on the side of her face, as Tsuyu continued kissing him in a sweet loving embrace.

Then when she pulled away, she turned her head to the side shyly.

"Sorry Kenji-chan, I couldn't hold back anymore. Especially after you came for me."

"N-No...please don't apologize...it was really good..."

Tsuyu turned back towards him, and smiled beautifully.

"Kenji-chan, I truly do like you. Even when you're in pain, you came to help me and keep me safe, even putting yourself in danger. That's what I truly do like about you Kenji-chan. Everyone else might not see it, but I know Kenji-chan's a true Hero, my Hero."

Kenji adopted a soft smile, and was glad Tsuyu was like how she was, giving him some new perspective on what he would have to do in the future.

* * *

Tokoyami returned to his room after a day of working with his Hero placement. He was expecting a quiet evening alone. But when he walked into his bedroom, he saw a familiar white haired girl on his bed.

"Fox-san..."

Irina turned around towards him, and to him, it was obvious that she had been crying about something.

"T-Tokoyami-kun, I'm sorry..."

Tokoyami walked closer to the young girl, and sat down beside her. Seeing more and more tears fall from her eyes, it felt horrible to him, he hated seeing her like this.

"Don't cry, tears don't belong on your face."

Irina, despite crying, hiccuped slightly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come to bother you..."

"No, it is fine. Do not worry, I am not bothered. But, why are you crying? Has something happened?"

Irina remembered what happened during the incident at Hosu, how she actually had attacked Kenji and caused him pain. Even for her Master, it was something that she hated to do, and taking control over the teenagers as well, it was something that she didn't like at all.

"...I had to do something...I hurt people...I hurt someone that I care so much about..."

Irina clutched her hands together, while Tokoyami looked on.

His hand then overlaid with her own, unable to control his actions, and cupped her hands with his own. Irina's eyes looked towards his own, and saw how he was giving her a comforting expression. It wasn't in Tokoyami to smile, but he could offer the most comforting expressions in his eyes.

"You hurt someone you care for...did someone force you?"

Irina's head turned to the side.

That gave him all that he needed to know.

"It wasn't your fault Fox-san."

"But, it was!" Irina cried out, Tokoyami could feel her inner turmoil within her words. "It's because of me...I try and do the right thing, and I end up hurting people that I care for...If I don't do what he wants, then..."

"What who wants?"

"...Just someone I work for, that's all."

Irina semi lied. But Tokoyami couldn't accept it as simply as that.

"Who is it that you work for?"

"I can't tell you, I'd put you in danger...I'm sorry, I shouldn't of come." Irina stood, making excuses and went for the door, but Tokoyami's hand took her own, and wouldn't allow her to leave. "Tokoyami-kun..."

"You came here for a reason...if that is comfort, then I can do my best..."

"I don't deserve it. I don't even know why you would even stand being around me, considering that I controlled you once as well."

Tokoyami inhaled a breath, pulling her back down to the bed.

"That is true, you did control me once. However, did you never think about why I hadn't done anything about it?"

"...Because you felt pity for me?"

That's the only thing Irina could think of.

"No, because I knew that you were being forced. You came to apologize to me. I racked my brain for the longest time to try and find out why you did that. I couldn't understand...but then I realized. It was because you didn't want to do it in the first place. So, logically, someone is forcing you to do these things...why wont you tell anyone?"

If only Irina could actually do that.

That's how she felt anyway.

"...Because he's very powerful, more powerful than every Hero out there, maybe even more than All Might...and if I disobey him, then people I love...they'll suffer for it, and I'd rather suffer than have them suffer."

"But, if you're suffering...then who's going to protect you from the suffering?"

Irina hugged her upper body, tears still rolling down her face.

"I can protect myself."

"But..."

"Don't worry about me Tokoyami-kun, I will be alright."

"Clearly you're not alright. He's taking advantage of you. Why wont you get help? People can help you-"

"They really can't help me. I don't want anyone to be hurt...or worse, killed for me."

She answered as honestly as she could.

But Tokoyami even surprised himself when he grabbed both of her hands, and held them within his own.

"You can get help! This isn't your fault! I can tell...you aren't a bad person. A bad person wouldn't cry about hurting others, they wouldn't apologize for what they did if they were bad. You are a girl that's being used...I'll help you."

Irina giggled, her tears drying up slightly.

"Thank you for the cute offer, but you couldn't help me. No offence, but no one can help me now."

"Then your parents...you must have parents. Go to them...wouldn't they help you?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Then..."

Tokoyami thought that was a good idea.

But, Irina shot it down immediately, knowing that she couldn't do that.

"If I went to them, then they'd be hurt. I can't allow them to be hurt. My Mom, and my Dad, they are important to me, I couldn't allow them to be hurt. I'll just have to keep doing what he wants...but, thank you for trying Tokoyami-kun, it means a lot to me." Her hand went to his blushing face. "You really are cute Tokoyami-kun."

"Fox-san...whatever your real name is...I'll help you somehow. I can't stand to see you cry, it just doesn't look right. I'll do anything..."

"Why would you do anything for me? We haven't had the best relationship. I controlled you once, and I embarrass you, don't I?"

"...But we have a relationship. That's all that matters to me. You are quite embarrassing..." Irina's eyes went downwards. "But, I wouldn't have it any other way." Irina blinked with surprise, as he continued holding her hands. "It might seem weird of me...but, I quite like...I mean, I..." Tokoyami was getting embarrassed, while Irina allowed a soft smile to appear on her face, it wasn't helping him. "...I just wish to make sure that you're safe, that's all I want."

"Being safe...you want me safe huh...thank you Tokoyami-kun, it has been a while since I've heard that from anyone. You are worried about me, even after the things I've done...I'm blessed, you've been very kind to me. Even if you are a weird boy after all."

Tokoyami watched on as Irina smiled.

His smile filled his heart with...light.

He couldn't explain it.

But her smiles made his life feel better.

He didn't even know her name, and he could feel something bubbling inside of him.

What was this feeling?

Affection...love?

He didn't know.

But he knew that there was something about Irina that he truly liked, something about her teasing yet kind and sensitive personality. She was beautiful, but that didn't matter to him. It was Irina herself. He wanted to keep her safe, and with him…

He wouldn't admit it, but that's what he wanted.

"Maybe I am weird...but, you are equally weird."

Irina giggled lightly.

"Maybe I am a little weird after all." Irina suddenly pushed onto the bed, Tokoyami blushed brightly as she got on top of the bed, patting the side of her. "Come to bed with me."

Tokoyami's eyes shot open with many feelings flooding his system.

"I-I couldn't do that! Y-You are a w-woman and I-I am a man a-and that would b-be inappropriate a-and t-that's..."

"Fueee, you are so cute." She giggled out, it sounded like music to his ears. "I'm not saying we should do 'it' or anything...I just want to feel like a normal girl for a little while, and be with a cute boy...could you fulfill that request?"

"...You could find people more attractive than myself."

Irina raised a finger to her chin.

"Hmmmm...nope, I couldn't."

"But..."

"Secret time I suppose. I like birds very much and you've got the cutest head ever~ I want to pet your head forever, and I love the whole chuunibyou thing you've got going on. I just think it is very adorable~ Besides, no other boy has been this kind to me before, apart from my family of course."

Tokoyami continued to blush at the words Irina was saying.

But he could see that she was still petting the side of the bed she was on.

So, he gave in, wanting to make her happy, and got beside her on the bed.

She giggled sweetly, and took his head, placing it on her breast, much to the enjoyment and embarrassment of Tokoyami who couldn't help the blush that was dusting all over his cheeks. But Irina smiled, and petted his face.

"This is lovely, Tokoyami-kun. Doesn't it feel like a pair of lovers just relaxing in bed together?"

Tokoyami's cheeks continued to flush, he didn't even know what to say.

"Fox-san..."

"What is it Tokoyami-kun?"

"...What I said, I will help you. I don't know how yet, but I will do something."

Irina smiled sombrely.

"That's sweet, but I don't know if I am beyond help at this point. But you're being rather kind to someone like me, so thank you very much Tokoyami-kun. Right now, I just wish to enjoy the feelings of you being here with me."

Tokoyami hated that he couldn't do anything for her.

But, he was sure that he was going to help her somehow.

But, he didn't know her real name, and what danger she was in.

No matter what, he was going to help her, he just had to find out how he was going to do that.

But for now, he just allowed her to stroke his head, it seemed to make her happy, and that's what brought a smile to his face.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, if you read the top of the chapter, then this is a part where you guys and girls can get involved with the story and have your very own character join the story! Thinking about the future of the story and what Villains Kenji would face, I thought it would be fun if you all became involved if you want to, and have your own oc villain join with a cool Quirk, or a Nomu with multiple Quirks that Kenji and whoever else would fight. They can be downright evil with no morals, or they can be like a sympathetic villain. It can be anything you want. The Quirk can be anything you want, even one from the main series, or one from canon that's tweaked, or powers from other anime you think would be cool Quirks.**

 **So yeah, if you want to participate, all that's needed is a name, gender, abilities like hand to hand combat, weapons expert, speed, strength, and other things like that, including the Quirk with a description on what it does, appearance, personality traits, relationship with other characters if any, and history and role in story i.e member of League of Villains, runs own Villain organization, member of Reaper's organization, solo Villain, or with Kai Chisaki.**

 **You can either leave a review, or PM me if you wish!**

 **So moving on from that, Kenji's on the move, and is having Himiko work with him. He's quite determined though All For One keeps haunting him when he closes his eyes, though thanks to his elder brother, he's trying his best to fight off All For One within his dreams. Kenji also assisted Tsuyu who even gave her first kiss to Kenji! Their relationship has been taken to a new level!**

 **Irina also got comfort from Tokoyami, seems like she has begun falling in love with him now, and he falling in love with her as well.**

 **Next chapter, we're going to learn quite a bit about Reaper, his past with Hikari, his name, and other things they were talking about in this chapter! It's going to be rather informative so until next time thanks for reading the chapter!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	30. The Grim origins of Reaper!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, each Mikami appeared this chapter. Yeah, it basically is going to be quite like that. Ooh yeah, Irina isn't stupid, she wouldn't really be fooled by it. I could see that happening. That would be funny~ There will be some flashbacks with Daisuke in the future~ That idea sounds cool to me! Would you like a particular name for the oc?**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thank you!**

 **Dark King Marcel; Thanks very much! No problem!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! They were yeah, and he's still being haunted by All For One. Daisuke could take on All For One, if he could win...well, that's a different story, but he definitely could give him a run for his money. She is yeah, she wants them to be happy. Yeah, it would be good if they could huh~? They did yeah, and we'll find out a lot about them this chapter. She is yeah, and he is with her. They'd be happy, weirded out, but happy for her.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah maybe!**

 **KarmaChaos5; He sort of did, more like she practically said she'd do it. Well, we'll have to wait and see~ Well, Kenji will be there when All Might speaks to Izuku about that, that's going to be next chapter. Tsuyu was yeah~ She did yeah, she's conflicted, but she's found someone that would be amazing. I don't know yet, I've heard it is canon, but it probably wont affect much in the manga story or the anime either.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Those ideas sound awesome to me! Yeah, you never know~ Well, he could be. He will eventually. Thanks! Yeah, All For One and Kenji are about to get even closer, in a twisted way. Yeah, he doesn't care about fame with the life he's lead already. He is yeah, he wants Irina safe, no matter what. That's Ibara for you~ Yeah, they have a nice relationship. Himiko is a dear, and she's got Kenji's back, I can't say how long it is going to last, it would be spoilers. I'm sure he would yeah. Tomura probably would be. You're probably right, that or the Violence of Heaven or something. He has an inkling about it yeah. He didn't contact her because he prefers being in the shadows, and doing things his way, and guilt about leaving in the first place, it will be more explained when we get to the Daisuke part of the story. That's Tsu for you, she's quite smart to figure these things out. It was fun~ He is pretty cool, I like him. It surely was yeah, and they finally kissed! If he ever did, then it wouldn't be something story breaking. Maybe it could. Dr Pain sounds interesting. Yeah he could, and I don't know about Dabi yet, whichever way honestly.**

 **zyouh bird; Yeah maybe~ It is a series I like~**

 **icf; I like the series so maybe in the future~**

 **Guest 2; That sounds pretty awesome to me! I like the Quirk as well, it is pretty interesting~ And that's a nice name, and interesting person to like. I'm sure Mineta would be happy with that.**

 **Vizard Masky; She is yeah, she's spreading a special word. He did yeah, he gave his brother the ability to stand up to him. They do yeah, they love one another very much. Irina and Tokoyami had quite the special relationship, huh~? He'll be doing something, I wont spoil it, but he will help her. Thanks very much!**

 **Guest 3; That sounds pretty good to me! And that sounds great to me! It would be cool to see an All Might and Reaper team up.**

 **Guest 4; That would be pretty funny honestly~**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, that would be awesome, I'll probably rewrite Unusual Uchiha one day, so look forward to that~**

 **Guest 6; That would be nice, and yeah, she is pretty awesome!**

 **Guest 7; That sounds like a cool Villain, and it would bring Daisuke into the story more, could be something that Kenji and Daisuke deal with while Gentle Criminal is going on or something. Poor Tomoko would have to watch out for this girl then or she would try and kill her or something. And yeah, I like those ideas! That would be funny. That sounds like a good backstory. It's up to you what the Quirk is, if it is that or the hair one, it's your choice. I can work with either. You'll have to let me know. Yeah, that's fine with me~**

 **Guest 8; Reaper and All For One are gonna have a fight, in this chapter, it explains why he has the drive to fight All For One so the fight is going to come eventually. That would be funny~**

 **Bobby Jenkins; Yeah, I like those franchises so I don't see why not.**

 **Guest 9; Yeah, that would be fun!**

 **AlphaOmega; He surely is, this chapter is going to explain why he wants Kenji, and other things as well. He does yeah, he could see Kenji struggling so he decided to have it change. Well, he hangs out with the team. They have yeah, Tokoyami is going to be involved with helping Irina, I just can't say what about yet though. That sounds like a pretty cool character to me! That's a cool Quirk!**

 **Guest 10; They surely did yeah!**

 **Neonlight01; He has yeah, he's a good big brother. Yeah, Kenji tried his best, and even if he can't he's still going to do his best to help Irina, and yeah, the police chief understands what's happened to Kenji and wants to make sure he's safe. She is yeah, she cares about both of them. She surely did yeah, even she has some sweet tender moments with Kenji which can surprise others. He did yeah, he can see Hikari is strong emotionally, and reminded her of that, along with her son. She did yeah, she does have a thing for him and vice versa. Yeah, it was a sweet moment, and they'll have one in this chapter as well~ She did yeah, Kenji and Tsuyu are going strong~**

 **Guest 11; Yeah, I don't see why not. That all sounds good to me!**

 **Guest 12; She could be, and if she does, she wouldn't be easy on her son. And that would be pretty funny!**

 **Guest 13; That would be fun~!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Grim origins of Reaper!**

On a certain night, Kenji had been called out to a part of town that he hadn't really been before, and it was clear what part of town he was in by the rough and tumble type that were around. He wore a blue haired realistic looking wig along with thick shade glasses that covered his eyes yet allowed him to see perfectly out of it.

Himiko was the one that appeared before him as she finally found him.

Himiko had drunk the blood of a random person so she'd look different, and she wore a mask as well just in case.

"So, what's going on Himiko-chan? You asked me to come here quickly...what's happened?"

"The dark part of town, there's some information about a girl with white hair being here."

Kenji looked around and he did feel as if eyes were on his form.

"A girl with white hair...?"

"Yes, that's right. Also, according to what I've been hearing about this from various sources, there's a guy here that's trying to recruit people to go towards Tomura, handy bastard that is. If we can find him, then we could get closer to him, right?"

Kenji couldn't believe she found this out.

If he could find Irina now, then he would do it.

"If we can find out where he is, then I can give that information to the Hero's, who can save my sister if she isn't here right now."

As they walked, it was obvious that they were being looked at. As far as Kenji knew, people did dodgy dealings all over the place, and it wasn't always in the same area. Tomorrow, this wouldn't be in the same area, so he only had this single chance to find the person that he was looking for.

But then as they walked, they heard a commotion going on, so they decided to go and see what was happening.

They walked up the street and Kenji saw that it was Tomura himself, talking to someone with a bird like plague mask. Kenji and Himiko watched it, and saw the argument was getting heated. Kenji looked and he couldn't see Irina at all, he couldn't feel her, so wherever she was, she wasn't close by. And he couldn't feel Kurogiri either.

"Damn it, what is that idiot doing?"

Himiko murmured, Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know...but, that guy in the mask looks strong, and he has men around him with guns. And from the looks of it, they aren't friends...ugh, he causing trouble...but, if this guy is strong...and if something happens to Tomura-kun, then Irina could be hurt by All For One...he seems to have deep affection for Tomura-kun..."

"Yeah, Dad said that Tomura there is like a son to All For One, so if he dies, there's no telling what he'd do."

Himiko agreed, so Kenji folded his arms.

"I'm going to have to bail him out. Himiko-chan, you get the information about Tomura-kun and possible meetings. I'd say you go over and save him, but he would probably be annoyed if an unknown person tried to save him...so, I'll do it, and try and see if I can learn more about All For One."

"But darling, it is dangerous, and if you use your Quirk, people would tell who you are. You've got a unique Quirk, you know?"

"I know, that's why I'm going to be running away from this situation with Tomura-kun, and use my Quirk in less obvious ways if it comes down to it. Get the info, and be safe, alright?"

"Right, I'll get the information and high tail it out of here, I'll message you if I get it or not, and we'll meet tomorrow. You best be safe darling."

Kenji inclined his head.

"Right, I've got this."

Himiko ran off down the street, while Kenji moved closer.

He could hear the argument getting louder, and louder, so he cut between them and looked at the man with the bird like mask.

"Hehe, sorry about Freddy Krueger here." Kenji apologized to the man, while Tomura narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure whatever he did, he's really sorry for. We don't have to fight, do we?"

Kenji said to Tomura who continued narrowing his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

Tomura demanded, Kenji deadpanned, and pulled Tomura closer.

"It's me Kenji you idiot. Don't give my identity away either. I'm making sure you don't get yourself killed for Irina's sake."

Tomura gained a smirk, and looked at the man before him.

"Hmph, you might've been able to beat me alone, but with my best friend here-" Kenji mouthed 'best friend' to himself with confusion, while Tomura slung his arm around his shoulders. "-you wont stand a chance."

Kenji gave him a disbelieving look.

"Don't start fights-"

"Is that so?" The man said cockily. "Hmph, vermin meets more vermin. You both disgust me."

"We're not here to start trouble." Kenji cut in. "Come on Tomura-kun, we're going now."

"No, this bastard started the trouble, so why should I?"

"Because we're not fighting him."

Tomura stepped forward, and went to the man with the mask.

"Heh, as I said, with my friend here, he'd be able to take you down with me. So you better get out of my sight."

Kenji slapped his head, the man just waved his hand to the people with guns.

"Take care of them."

The men with the guns stepped forward, so Kenji sighed and leaped forward. The first man tried to pull the gun on Kenji, so he skidded through his legs, and pushed his hand to the next man's hand and pulled the trigger, the second gunmen let out a cry as the bullet hit the gun out of his hand, Tomura smirked while the man with the bird mask frowned.

"See? I told you, he's strong."

Kenji rolled his eyes at Tomura's overconfidence, seeing the third gunman aim, so he slammed his foot onto the ground and sent a pulse of Life out, and underneath his feet, grew the earth just enough so it would cause him to lose his footing, allowing Kenji to kick up a nearby manhole cover by using his Life Quirk to loosen it from the cover, grab it even though it was slightly heavy he had enough physical strength to move it around easily enough, and threw it at the third man like a Frisbee using his small ethereal wings by his elbows to give it an extra dose of speed, slamming against his chest, and because of the impact, he fell unconscious.

"Hah!"

Kenji then somersaulted over the first man's body, pulling his body downwards, and brought his knee upwards, colliding it with the first gunman's face, so hard that it sent him dizzy, allowing Kenji to jump up, and slam both feet onto his head, using him as a stepping stone while he was knocked out from the blow, and got to the second gunman, and brought a heavy foot down onto his head, using enough force to smash his head into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Kenji then got before Tomura's body, seeing the bird masked man's eyes narrowing.

"So, the vermin knows how to fight low levelled people. Can you take me on?"

Kenji looked between Tomura, and the man, and sighed.

"Look, I don't want to fight. Can't we just forget this?"

"If you're protecting that guy behind you then trouble will happen. Are you protecting him?"

Kenji looked to Tomura who gave a smile, in turn Kenji frowned.

"Unfortunately, I have no choice if I wanna keep someone I love safe."

The man took his gloves off his hands, and gave a dirty look.

"Then you will have no problem dying for me."

The man slammed his hand down onto the ground, and within a second, Kenji saw the ground turning into spikes. He gasped, and jumped upwards as a spike came out of the ground, and another flowed upwards towards his face, but he pulled his head backwards, and avoided the spike going for his head.

Using his Death Quirk, and knowing how his Father did it, he killed the area around him of the gravity ever so slightly, allowing him to move faster than before. Since he couldn't attack, the spikes literally formed faster than Kenji expected them to form, he kept jumping upwards, using the spikes themselves as platforms, and avoided a barrage of ground spikes, Tomura grimaced at the sight.

"Hah!"

The man flicked his hand, and spikes erupted out of the already made spikes, Kenji's eyes widening, and he had no choice, so small wings appeared at his shoulders, and he did a solid flap, going very fast backwards, faster than Kenji had gone before, and his body slammed against a wall, denting it with his body and he fell down to the ground.

"Ow...using the full force of the flap really can injure me..."

He murmured to himself, but the man with the bird beak turned towards him, and stared at him.

"What disgusting Quirk do you actually have anyway?"

"What makes you think I even have a Quirk?" He countered. "There are twenty percent of people in the world that aren't born with Quirk's you know? I could be one of them."

Kenji quickly replied, as the man himself shot for Kenji. Somehow, he had managed to turn the ground into something more accessible for him to use, and made the distance between them pretty quickly.

Kenji's eyes narrowed, and saw the man try and touch him with his finger, but Kenji pulled downwards, and sent a kick towards the bird masked man, but said man blocked with his arm, but the force of Kenji's kick was harder than he had expected, and it blew him upwards into the air, allowing Kenji to dash to the side.

"Sorry, got to go!"

Kenji yelled to the man, and attempted to leave with Tomura.

But the bird masked man returned to the ground, and slammed the ground with his fingers, and the earth erupted around him. The spikes were being made once more, and Kenji saw a complex formation of spikes, due to the fact that he used his Life Quirk to sense the changing shape of the earth, so he moved his body so his head was down, his left leg in the air, his right leg stood on the ground, his right arm bent backwards, and his left arm held to his chest, as the spikes all shot out around his form. However, Kenji felt his arm get sliced ever so slightly, he had miscalculated, and blood dripped down his arm, but he didn't wince at all, which was something the bird masked man found rather interesting, despite the fact that he detested blood.

" _It's all I can do to dodge these spikes. He can shape the earth faster than I can do, and his speed is very impressive. Even now, at my max speed, he's managed to cut me, even when I knew where the attacks were going to come from thanks to my Life Quirk, I don't know if I can keep doing this, even if I went on the offensive, I don't think I'd be able to take him. I need to think of something to get out of here, and this Quirk he's using, it's different to earth manipulation, but I don't know what it is, I can't let him touch me. I need to get to Tomura-kun and blind this guy for a few seconds._ "

Kenji, then swiftly slid his slender body through the barrage of rearranged spikes, and dodged another barrage that shot out of the ground so fast.

He then got on top of them, looking towards the bird masked man.

The man with the bird beak became very impressed with how Kenji managed to dodge those with near perfect accuracy.

"Fantastic, you managed to avoid all of them so quickly. However, I don't want your dirty blood on me, so I'll have to destroy you right now!"

"Geez, what did Tomura-kun do to you anyway?"

"He nearly killed someone that was apart of my group."

Kenji looked towards Tomura baffled who shrugged.

"He attacked me first, I was defending myself."

Kenji sighed deeply while the man shot off at Kenji at surprising speeds. The ground shaped to a good thing for him. Around Kenji, it made him become stuck due to the ground shaping around him. But the man got close and went to try and grab Kenji.

Knowing that it probably wouldn't be good, he managed to avoid the first grab, and went to punch the man, but he blocked with his arm, forcing Kenji backwards, and then his fingers went for Kenji's torso, but Kenji bent his body backwards, avoiding the fingers, and brought up his leg towards the young looking man, but the man blocked with his arm, and Kenji used that opportunity to grab the man's mask, and pulled on it, the man's eyes widening.

"Don't touch my mask!"

He yelled, so Kenji snapped it back on him, which stung due to how hard Kenji pulled it, and then Kenji slammed his head against the man's own, forcing him backwards, allowing Kenji to ball his fist, and without people seeing, allowed small wings to appear on his arm, and thrusted his fist forward, the extra burst allowed his fist to cross the distance quickly, and hit the man's head strong, forcing him away from Kenji, allowing Kenji to pull backwards.

"That's my best friend for you! Kick his ass!"

"Shut up Tomura-kun!"

Tomura snickered.

However, as the bird masked man was flung through the air, he reached downwards, Kenji realizing what he was doing, and jumped upwards, as spikes erupted out of the ground, Kenji saw one going right for his leg, and it would pierce if he didn't use his Death Quirk.

Using it, would mean he would be recognized.

But for Irina, he was going to have to be recognized…

Or, so he thought anyway.

However, the moment he had decided to use his Death, Tomura placed all five fingers on the earth that would pierce Kenji and used his Quirk to disintegrate the ground, allowing Kenji to land safely on the ground.

"Come on, we should get out of here."

Tomura suggested, which Kenji actually agreed with.

"Yes, lets go, right now."

"Wait, I didn't say that you could-"

Before the man could do anything, Kenji placed his hand out, and radiated light from his Life Quirk, though the man didn't know if it was a Quirk or some kind of equipment due to Kenji having something on his wrist.

It blinded the man briefly, allowing Kenji to grab Tomura, and jump high into the air, and away.

The man with the bird mask ground his teeth, and growled "Little vermin will die." in an anger filled voice.

* * *

Once getting far away, Kenji placed Tomura down, who chuckled.

"See that? We did great together Kenji-kun."

Kenji folded his arms.

"Who the hell was that anyway?"

Tomura let out a dramatic sigh.

"That guys called Kai Chisaki apparently, didn't much care for his name, he's been a little thorn in my side for a while now. Tonight, I was searching for some good people to join my League of Villains with Irina, something I learned from you about comrades Kenji-kun, but that bastard got in my way. He was talking about me being vermin while insulting me, and had his friend try to attack me, so I grabbed his body and turned some of him into nothingness while Irina led away the others he had with him, leaving Chisaki behind."

"Is my sister alright!?"

Kenji panicked, but Tomura waved his hand.

"She's fine, she texted me and told me she got away while trapping them for a good while."

Kenji rubbed his eyes while releasing a hard breath.

"So, let me get this straight. You got into a fight, because this guy insulted you?"

"More than that, he was speaking about his own goals and undermining my own, pissing me off."

"You've got to let things like that go, that's why you get into situations like that."

Tomura chuckled, and walked closer.

"But, you came for me."

"To protect Irina from All For One. Speaking of, wanna share more about him?"

Kenji added, Tomura titled his head.

"Well, he's my Sensei, he's teaching me to be a great Villain, and he could teach you as well."

"I don't want him to teach me anything. But, do you know why he wants me?"

Tomura, to Kenji's surprise, shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I know why I want you because we'd be genuinely great together, but I couldn't say why he does. All he says is that you're precious to him, and have something unique about you. But that doesn't matter. Didn't you see what we did together? We fought down Chisaki-"

"He's stronger than I am." Kenji countered. "I could feel it, he was testing the waters, if he went serious at me, I could have died. You could have died. Don't you understand these things?"

"Of course I do. But we didn't die, and showed that bastard what's what. I considered him for the League, but he's nothing to me now, because I have you, my best friend."

"Since when are we best friends?"

Tomura showed a twisted smile.

"We connect on many levels, we both understand one another deeply, you are my best friend Kenji-kun. I was considering trying to take you for the League right now, but you did protect me tonight, so lets say that we didn't see one another, and leave it at that."

Kenji was surprised he actually said that.

But he was glad as well.

"Right. Irina better be safe Tomura-kun."

"Of course she is, I know what she means to you. She's safe, trust me."

Kenji didn't know if he could.

Tomura then turned and walked away.

Kenji knew if he tried to take Tomura now, then All For One could hurt Irina, so he had to make sure that Irina was safe before he could take down Tomura.

As he left, Kenji got a message of Himiko.

[Got the info and some other useful information as well, should be able to infiltrate the League soon enough daring.]

Kenji smiled, he was glad that this wasn't for nothing.

* * *

A few days before having to return to school, Kenji and Katsuki were in the living room, Hikari, Shoto and Momo had gone out shopping, which Kenji and Katsuki didn't want to for various reasons.

Katsuki's head was on Kenji's lap, and she laid down on the couch.

Katsuki looked up towards Kenji, and saw that his eyes were on the television. She knew that he was probably thinking about Irina, but she didn't know how she was going to approach such a subject.

However, as they were on the couch, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it."

Kenji muttered, got off the couch, and went towards the door.

However, as soon as he opened the door, he got a huge surprise, and fright.

"Hello Kenji."

Kenji pulled away and placed his hand outwards, Death surrounding his hand, while Reaper chuckled.

"W-What are you doing here?!"

"I've decided to tell you the truth, about All For One...and about me."

Kenji's hand slightly went down.

Kenji expressed shock, as Katsuki walked to the door.

"Ken, who's at the..." Katsuki's eyes laid upon Reaper, and her expression darkened. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR COMING NEAR HIM!"

Katsuki rushed forward, Reaper chuckled, and went to disable her, but Kenji caught the girl, and held her close.

"Kacchan, please don't."

"Ken! He's the enemy! He's probably here to take you away again!"

Kenji's eyes went towards Reaper who rolled his eyes, then towards Katsuki.

"Kacchan...he's got answers for me. I want the answers. That's the only reason why I'm not blasting him out of the air." Katsuki growled, but saw the seriousness on the boys face, so stood between him, and Reaper. "You said that I could have the answers, right?"

"Yes." His eyes went towards Katsuki. "It's better if you-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll blow your head off!" Katsuki yelled. "I am not leaving you and him alone!"

Reaper chuckled.

"So, Kenji. What's it going to be?"

Kenji's eyes went towards Katsuki, and then Reaper.

"I trust my girlfriend. I love her, and if she wants to stay, then she stays, understand?"

Reaper shrugged and moved into the house. Kenji and Katsuki watched him move into the house, and went towards the living room. They followed after him, hand in hand, ready to use the others Quirk together at any second.

* * *

Going into the living room, Kenji and Katsuki sat down together, while Reaper sat opposite of them.

"It seems your Mother has gone wild with redecoration huh."

"This is a different house."

Kenji sweat dropped, Reaper let out a small laugh.

"So it is. So, before I begin, are you sure you wish for explosion girl to hear this? It's going to change a few things about how you think. Are you still sure?" Kenji nodded without even a second missed. "Alright then." Reaper inhaled slowly, and wondered how he was going to go about this. "So, to begin this...okay. All For One, he is someone that's connected to you in ways you've never understood before."

"...How is he connected to me?"

"You've never met my side of the family, have you? You have met your Mother's sister, her little brats, and grandparents, and so on and so forth, yes?"

"That's right. You said that your side of the family is dead."

Reaper chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah...well, I said that because to me, he should be dead. You see...All For One, is my Father." Kenji and Katsuki looked stunned, while Reaper looked down at the ground. "You see, I'm not a normal birthed child. My life wasn't an accident, it was by design that I was created."

"By design? What does that mean?"

Katsuki demanded, Reaper furrowed his eyebrows.

"Like your friend Shoto Todoroki, she once said that she was 'made', right?" Kenji nodded. "I was also 'made'. My Mother, was a woman who had a unique Quirk, and someone devoted to All For One. My Father...All For One, made me with my Mother and I gained the Quirk, Death, and my brother...gained his power."

"W-Wait...brother?"

Reaper nodded with no emotion, but Kenji could see in Reaper's eyes that there was some sadness there. He could feel it with his Life Quirk.

"He was...I had a twin brother you see...but, he was sickly, weak, frail...but he gained the power from All For One. While I inherited directly from my Mother, he inherited directly from my Father."

"He gained the power to steal Quirk's?"

"Yes, he did."

Reaper answered with a monotone.

"This All For One bastard can steal Quirk's?!"

Katsuki yelled out, she only knew a little bit about it, but not all of it.

"Yes he can. My brother, gained his power...but because his body was weak, frail...we both were considered failures, and eventually...my brother died when we were eight years old."

Kenji blinked sadly, he didn't know his Father lost his brother. He could hear the crackling in his voice, Kenji hadn't heard that before, so he could tell that it was a hard subject to talk about.

"...I didn't know...d-does Mom know? What was his name?"

"Yes she knows...and he didn't have a name, All For One didn't give him one, I called him Kenji meaning second son and intelligent child, like you, since I was the oldest, and he was my little brother by a minute or so."

"Kenji..."

"Yes, your Mother knew how much it meant to me, and she agreed to call you Kenji, in honour of your Uncle, my brother."

"I wish I could've met him..."

Reaper could only offer a soft expression.

"Yes, I'm sure he would've liked you. But with him gone, I was the remaining son...though I was his failure. My Death was useful to him and my strong body…even as a young child, I was prepared for his work, he experimented on me to make me strong. To become someone who would be the ultimate Villain with no equals."

* * *

 _A small young boy, looking to be the age of seven, panted, blood dripped from his lips, and his body ached. Before him, many machines looked to have been destroyed. Holes punctured through them, cuts on their armour, and outright had been disintegrated from the world at large. On the other side, another young boy laid on the ground, looking to be in pain and looked sickly._

 _Yet still, a man stood over him, and looked down at him harshly._

" _Is that all?"_

" _F-Father..."_

 _The small boy cried out, only to receive a back hand from the older man, his blood splattering on the floor._

" _You can't be strong if you keep being so weak. Between you both, it's a shame. But, for today, that's all."_

 _The young boy on the ground nodded, while his little brother just panted._

 _They looked battered._

 _Broken._

 _The boy looked as if he had it rough, and his younger brother seemed to be on the verge of passing out._

 _All For One then pulled out a tray of food, and gave it to both boys, then left through the door._

 _The older of the two saw that his little brother could barely move, so he walked closer to him, and helped him sit up._

 _"...Thank you big bro."_

 _"It's fine. Here, have mine too."_

 _The elder pushed the food forward while the younger looked unsure._

 _"But..."_

 _"It's fine, I'm not hungry, and I can hear your stomach rumbling."_

 _The younger brother gave his elder brother an appreciative smile, while the older just looked on with a calm expression, and since the younger could barely lift his arms, the elder fed the younger brother, who smiled at his elder brother enchantingly._

* * *

"He tried to make my brother train like me, but his body couldn't handle it, and in the end, it gave out on him and he died...after...after he died, I continued training for Father, he wanted me strong, emotionless and have nothing but him as a savior, so I would never abandon him. For years, as long as I could remember, I saw only four white walls that occasionally held red from my blood, and another room, where he experimented on me."

"H-He experimented on you...? His own son?"

Kenji croaked out, Reaper nodding slowly.

"Yes, because he is that type of man, he did it to both me, and my brother. As long as it benefits him. He controlled every aspect of my life...no, to say that I was only living then would be a better term. I only lived for him, I didn't start truly having a life until I met your Mother. It seems that with Tomura, he's taking a different approach than how he was with me."

Kenji blinked and tried to hide his sadness.

This was the most real his Father had been to him in a long time.

He couldn't believe that he was like this.

"So...my...my Grandfather, this person, treated you like that...to make you his weapon..."

"Yes, that's right."

"And he wants me as his weapon as well?"

That's what Kenji thought.

That's what logically would make sense to him.

But Reaper surprised him and shook his head.

"No, he wants you for something much more Kenji. You hold more potential than I ever did. Because, of your Mother, Hikari. Your Mother...she truly is amazing. Ever since I first saw her...I truly was captivated by her beauty, her radiant light that shined on me. Your Mother. Hikari's Quirk, it is a Quirk that is generations in the making. Your Mother's family comes from a long line of healing type Quirk's, body type Quirk's, and nature type Quirk's, always trying to find people that had Quirk's that could add onto the healing process, to make them the ultimate healer you could say for this growing society and eventually that became Life."

"Her Life Quirk...so, Mom's family did different marriages and Quirk meshing to make the Quirk Life come about?"

Reaper inclined his head.

"Yes, it took a number of generations, and that's how it was formed eventually. The Quirk to affect all Life, even your own. And that's what he wanted as well..."

* * *

 _One day, at the tender age of 14 years old, the young black haired boy was given slight freedom. He was able to observe something on a television screen, for the first time. His Father had allowed him to see it, which in turn made the young boy confused._

" _Father...what is this?"_

 _He asked curiously._

 _He hadn't been curious in...ever._

 _What he was seeing, was a young girl, with beautiful white hair, going all the way down to her butt. Her beautiful white eyes, and her surprisingly developed body for a 14 year old girl. He was captivated by her beauty, yet he didn't understand why it was like that._

 _It seemed like a news report about the girl._

 _According to the titles, she had been broadcast in the news for using her Quirk to heal a bunch of injured people that had been attacked by a strong Villain._

 _The black haired boy couldn't take his eyes off her, even as the older man held a dirty smile._

" _This girl...she's quite the find. You see, she might have a Quirk that could give me what I truly want in life...a successor." His eyes shifted to the young boy. "You my boy, you're going to confirm for me if she's the one that I have been seeking. I've been hearing rumour's of a so called Life Quirk...she might be the one."_

" _Why Father?"_

" _Because, you and her together...you potentially could do what I've always wanted from you, my son. That's why, come spring, you're going to be attending the school known as U.A."_

 _The boy looked perplexed._

* * *

"He gave me a fake name, a fake identity, a fake life. All so I could get close to this girl, and confirm if she was the Quirk he had been looking for. In ways, it's because of him that I was able to meet your Mother Kenji. Hikari, the girl with the Life Quirk. She, by that time, had become a little famous for going around and placing herself in dangerous situations to heal others that needed it. She was rather wild back then and I wouldn't have had it any other way."

Kenji lowered his eyebrows, and thought about what his Father was saying, and how tough his life was.

"So, this bastard wanted you to be with this girl...so your Quirk's could combine? So he could steal them?"

Katsuki voiced her thoughts, but Reaper closed his eyes briefly, before speaking.

"He wanted her Quirk for me, to control something inside me. I have to admit, at the time, I wasn't sure about seeing this girl. But, like that, I was taken out of the room I had called home for 14 years, and sent out into the real world. He couldn't make a move, there were people that opposed him, among other things. And I was an unknown person, so I could easily move around without being seen...and then that's when I met your Mother, on the first day of school, after passing the entry tests required to enter school..."

* * *

 _It was spring, the cherry blossoms were swaying around._

 _For the young boy, everything was new for him._

 _The smells in the air._

 _The way the people in school uniforms would just walk and talk with their friends._

 _As for the boy, he was looking around at the new sensations while never forgetting that he had a new world to go into and find the girl named Hikari Mikami so he could confirm her Quirk, and then make a move._

 _He walked across the pavement, where he spotted Hikari, who was protecting children from teenage bullies. She was using expert hand to hand to take them down. One had a wind Quirk, but she easily dodged over it, slid under his legs, and knocked him down to the ground. Body after body were being dropped to the ground, even though they had Quirks that were strong, she protected the children._

 _Around her people were watching her, and clapping their hands together._

" _So cool Hikari-chan~"_

 _"How is she taking down these people?"_

" _Because she's Hikari-chan, that's why! She's awesome!"_

 _Friends and strangers alike spoke about the girl named Hikari Mikami, while she continued defending children. The boy watched the young girl, and pulled closer to her body._

 _She was his target._

 _But, seeing her like this, it was rather entertaining to see her being able to do that._

" _Whoa..."_

 _The boy exclaimed, seeing her flip in the air, and land on her hands, and still remained calm, knocking down another enemy._

" _I know right? She's amazing. I want her to be my wife one day. She's got everything. A strong Quirk, beauty that makes others pale in comparison. She is an ideal woman to have by your side. Also, she could kick your ass if she wanted. Hahaha, she truly is awesome."_

 _A man with flames dancing at his mouth let out joyfully, the boy gave him a curious look, before he turned back to Hikari on the wall, who smiled down towards the others, as they cheered._

 _Then as they were knocked down to the ground, Hikari bent down towards the ground, and smiled at the children._

 _"It's alright, you're safe now."_

 _A young boy with black hair stepped forward, and huffed._

 _"We didn't need your help old lady."_

 _Hikari's eye twitched, and she tightened her hand._

 _"I-I'm not old you little punk!"_

 _"Hmph, the names Aizawa old lady."_

 _"I'm not an old lady you brat!"_

 _Aizawa huffed, then walked off Hikari murmuring "Not even a thank you, children nowadays." in a light hearted manner._

 _But then, someone who looked like the boss of the men came over, and glared at Hikari._

 _"You took down my men?!"_

 _"Yeah, that's right, because they were attacking children, that's why!"_

 _Hikari yelled as the man's hands lit up with dangerous lightning._

" _Tch, that doesn't matter. We're Hero's, some stupid kids shouldn't get in the way anyway."_

 _"Well it matters because Hero's don't attack children! If you want to be a Hero, then you better stop doing Villainy right now!"_

 _Hikari yelled out, and others cheered "You tell him!" and "Hikari-chan's so cool!" and other things as well._

 _The man however snarled._

 _"You shouldn't even be wearing that uniform anyway, this is for people that actually have Quirk's."_

 _"I have a Quirk thank you."_

 _The man leaned forward, inspecting Hikari's face._

 _Then a smirk appeared._

 _"Ooh yeah, you're that girl with the healing Quirk that's on t.v sometimes. What are you going to do to Villains? Heal them? Seriously, you can't be a Hero, you should just give up."_

 _Hikari's eyes lowered in that moment._

 _A phrase she had heard before, how because her Quirk wasn't deemed as battle ready, she wouldn't be able to be a Hero._

 _It only took a moment, for the man to shoot off lightning towards her body._

" _Hikari-chan!"_

 _The man with fire by his mouth let out a surprised gasp, but the black haired boy shot forward before the man with fire could and leaped through the air, getting before the girl, and unleashed his Death Quirk. It spread out across the lightning like a virus, and killed off the entire bolt of lightning, along with the Quirk hitting against the man's body, knocking him away so strong that his body slammed against a wall._

 _"W-What the hell?! Who are you?!"_

 _The man yelled, only for the black haired boy to glare hard._

 _"You shouldn't attack women so casually. And she's right, you shouldn't attack kids either. Now leave before I become serious. You saw what I did to your lightning. Just think what my Quirk would do to you."_

 _The lightning man looked at the Death boy who didn't back down. He allowed his Death to swirl around his fingers, and the lightning man became unnerved from such a sight._

 _He then placed his hands in his pocket, and scurried off, taking his friends with him._

 _People began talking in whispers about what kind of Quirk the boy used while Hikari tapped the boy on the shoulder._

 _He turned around to face her._

 _His black eyes and her white eyes came into contact with one another._

 _The breeze of spring came fluttering around, and her white hair wafted into his nose._

 _The smell was quite intoxicating to him, and he barely could control his body at the new sensations he felt._

 _The cherry blossoms blew around them, and served to enhance the situation they were in._

" _...You saved me...w-why did you save me?"_

" _...I'm sorry? Did I do something wrong?"_

 _Hikari's cheeks turned slightly red, brushing her skirt._

" _I didn't need saving, I could of taken him down myself." She said with a cute pout on her lips. But then she gave a genuine smile. "But thank you for helping out." Her eyes scanned over the young man. "Hmmm, pretty cute...you look totally Bishounen to me...so, what's your name? My name is Hikari Mikami."_

" _My name...yes, I have a name...it is a name..."_

 _Hikari leaned closer, the boy backed away slightly, but she poked his cheek, making his heart flutter._

" _Yes, everyone has a name. I'd like to know yours if you could?"_

" _Ye...Yes, my name...my name is...Kuromaru."_

 _After hearing his name, Hikari placed a hand by her mouth, and giggled._

" _That's adorable,_ _I'm gonna call you Kuro-kun for short. Then, maybe we'll see one another again~"_

 _She waved towards him, and walked off with some of her friends._

" _Hey Hikari-chan-"_

" _No, I'm not marrying you, fire beard."_

" _Come on, think about it!"_

" _I said no."_

 _The man scowled, but followed after her anyway._

 _Kuromaru looked on towards her, and for unknown reasons, he felt weird inside of his chest._

* * *

"Wait, your name is Kuromaru?"

Katsuki questioned, Reaper gave her a stare.

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh no reason, Kuromaru-kun~ Geez, there's no wonder why you chose to go with Grim Reaper."

Reaper growled as Katsuki snickered slightly.

"Anyway...after that meeting, I didn't know it at the time, but she was making me feel...a certain kind of way. I had much competition, there were many guys that would want to be around her. After our meeting, we were in the same class, not a coincidence. We went through our school days together, and as we did, I was...quite the loner back then."

"Back then?"

Kenji dared him.

Reaper huffed.

"Fine. Even now, I like to keep myself to myself, I did have friends though in school, Toshi was one of them, though we weren't in school together... Hikari gave me frights sometimes, she'd jump out of closets and tried to frighten me, but we became, friends. She even got a rep at school known as 'The Beast' because she managed to beat pretty much everyone at hand to hand fighting, besides a few people. There was something about Hikari, that intrigued me. She was so full of life, an abundance of energy, and she always seemed to be so happy...but, that was hiding her own pain as well. Her pain, that came out during our very first Sports Festival, at least what was considered a Sports Festival back then."

Kenji and Katsuki listened as the tale continued on…

* * *

 _[And now! It is the finals! First of all, it is the girl that surprised everyone by making it to the finals! The girl nicknamed 'The Beast' and the girl who will heal your heart along with her smile, her name is Hikari Mikami and she's from the Hero Course!]_

 _A teenage Hikari stepped onto the stage, while others clapped for her. However, she could see many people that doubted her. People kept saying "Poor girl." and "She'll be slaughtered." and "Why is she even trying? Her Quirk isn't meant to fight." and things like that, which made Hikari feel down._

 _Opposing her, was Kuromaru, who was dressed in the same outfit, the sports uniform._

 _[And her opponent, is the mysterious student who has the crazy power to kill you even with just a wave of his hand! The boy nicknamed 'Death boy' and who despite having a cute face, can destroy you with his amazing power! His name is Kuromaru, and he's from the Hero Course!]_

 _Rather than clapping, Kuromaru heard many people booing him from the crowd. They said slurs like "He's too dangerous!" and "She can't beat a Death boy like that!" and "That's an unfair fight!" and even "He's evil!" and "Monster!" among other things like that._

 _Kuromaru didn't seem to care though, but Hikari felt outraged._

" _Don't you feel pissed off that they're saying that about you?"_

" _Well, people fear what they don't understand, and they don't understand me. I don't mind if that's the case."_

" _Well I mind! Don't listen to them Kuro-kun! If they start, they'll deal with me!"_

 _For Kuromaru, that made him feel...it made him feel, knowing someone cared enough to actually feel strongly about people saying terrible things to him._

 _[Now, let the match, begin!]_

 _Hikari immediately got into a fighting stance, while Kuromaru placed his hand outwards, and Death surrounded his palm. She then shot forward for his body, and her speed was quite incredible, it was faster than Kuromaru thought it would be._

 _His hand went towards her leg as she got close, and went to unleash his Death…_

 _But he stopped himself, and ducked the kick, but Hikari stopped mid air, and brought her heel downwards, slamming it against the back of Kuromaru's head, embedding his face into the ground, and fractured the ground with her strength alone._

 _[A-Amazing! She has such amazing strength and she doesn't even have a strength Quirk!]_

 _The announcer spoke rapidly, but Hikari wore a dissatisfied face._

" _Why did you hesitate to strike me down then?"_

 _Kuromaru got out of the ground and put distance between them._

" _I don't know what you mean-"_

" _Yes you do!" Hikari yelled out, tears forming in her eyes. "Everyone always treats me like this! As if I can't handle myself! I came here, because I wanted to be a Hero! But everyone...always, they always say I can't be a Hero...because my Quirk isn't a combat type and it would be too dangerous...it isn't right. I don't care if it isn't a combat type of Quirk...I want to be a Hero as well...with my Quirk...I want to protect people that can't protect themselves!"_

 _Kuromaru watched as she shed a few tears._

 _He thought that it probably was hard, being denied all of the time when it came to things like her dreams._

 _It was her dream...and everyone always denied her._

" _Denied being yourself...huh."_

 _Kuromaru muttered._

 _He could understand that._

 _Even she was being denied who she wanted to be because her Quirk was seen as something that couldn't fight. Something that never would be able to help people in the ways of fighting and could only be used to heal others._

 _Hikari however caught it, and showed her resolve despite tears coming to her eyes._

" _Yes, that's right! I want to be a Hero...and you holding back on me is never going to help me improve. All the time, people hold back on me, doubting that someone like me can be strong because my Quirk isn't used to fight...but, it doesn't mean I can't fight!" Hikari thrusted her hand outwards, and the grass around them came up, and wrapped around Kuromaru, surprising him. "See this? My Life can do this as well. If you want to truly fight me, then don't hold back on me. Because, I am not all smiles and sunshine, I'm a serious competitor, and if you want to fight me, you best give it your all!"_

 _Hikari flipped her hand, and the grass dragged him around the area._

 _His body went towards the young woman, where she raised her leg, and aimed it for his face._

 _Between the two of them, he knew that she wouldn't be holding back._

 _So he ran his Death around his body and destroyed the grass that were binding him, and pulled his head backwards, and placed his hand outwards,_ _sending off a wave of Death energy right for her body, Hikari's face wasn't one of fear though, she had a large smile gracing her face, and she jumped away from Death energy, but her foot was caught in it, and she winced at the power began to erode her flesh slightly._

" _You wanted me to fight seriously, then I'll do just that."_

 _Hikari landed on the ground and smiled, placing her hand to her foot, and healed what Kuromaru had done._

" _Yes, that's exactly it. Be like that please Kuro-kun. Show me what you've got, and I'll show you what I've got as well."_

 _Kuromaru nodded, and tightened his hand._

" _Then, I'll show you my strongest techniques Hikari Mikami-san. I hope you're prepared."_

 _Hikari, despite being faced with literal Death, was brimming with happiness._

 _Someone...finally, someone wasn't going to hold back on her, and she would fight someone the best that she could._

* * *

"We then had our fight. During that fight, I had realized what my Father had seen in her. Her Quirk was more than just what she was showing."

"What do you mean?"

Katsuki questioned, so Reaper hummed.

"You see...her Life, was able to connect to all forms of Life and the regenerative abilities she had was fantastic, while she had a few drawbacks, it was good nonetheless. In that fight, she used her Quirk in different unexpected ways. That's what he wanted."

"I see...during that fight...Mom probably began falling in love with you. Didn't she?"

"Why would you think that?"

Reaper smirked, but Kenji put on a serious face.

"Because we both like people when they see us for who we are..." His eyes went towards Katsuki and smiled. "People who don't hold back on us, and tell us how it is." Kenji's fingers slipped through her own, making Katsuki smile as well. "She must of seen that you weren't holding back on her...Mom always said that's one of the reasons she began loving you. You never showed her that she was weak. You showed her that she could be strong."

Reaper allowed a small smile on his face.

"Maybe you're right Kenji."

Katsuki however was thinking about something else entirely.

"So who won the fight?"

Katsuki demanded, Reaper chuckled.

"Technically, I won the fight. But the crowd was swayed as we fought by her. Showing her determination. She came at me again and again. She didn't stop. Even when she was near unconscious, she still fought me to show everyone that even if your Quirk might seem weak, or might seem to be used for things other than healing, and it was transmitted towards the people in that place who began changing their opinions on her and knew she could be strong too. Kind of like you Kenji. That's why you and her have that in common, you both were able to make others change. But after the fight, Hikari looked at me, and said "Thank you for not holding back." before she fainted. Even though it was against Father's wishes...I was falling in love with her."

"You were..."

Kenji muttered.

"Yes, that's right. I was falling in love with her strength of heart, how she managed to continue on even when the odds were against her, and she helped me connect to my emotions, something I thought was dead. After an incident, I knew I'd always be with her."

"An incident?"

Kenji's question was met with a sad smile.

"Yes. It was deeper into the school year, and the school was attacked by a terrible Villain. Back then, they didn't have near the amount of security they do now, so a Villain attack was more likely. During the attack, Hikari was helping people escape but was attacked, though I managed to save her. However, because of the Villain attack, and the fact that her parents didn't want her to go to U.A in the first place to be a Hero, they tried to pull her out of school...that's when he showed up."

* * *

 _Late at night, a 15 year old Kuromaru, walked the streets, because he had been called by Hikari to meet him somewhere._

 _It was an outdoor pool and_ _he saw Hikari sat by the pool, and he could see her tears._ _Seeing her tears, made his heart hurt for reasons he didn't understand._

 _Climbing the fence, he walked towards the pool, seeing her dressed in her school clothes._ _He sat down beside her, and gave her a curious expression._

" _Hikari-san, why did you call me here...?"_

 _Hikari turned towards Kuromaru, and the tears flowed down her face._

 _He didn't realize it at first, but his concern was dialled up high and he crossed the distance between the two of them. His hand placed on her shoulder, but she collapsed onto his chest, and continued crying._

 _He didn't know how to handle these situations._ _But his body acted instead, and placed his arms around the young woman._

" _M...My parents...t-they're pulling me o-out of U.A be-because of that Villain attack...t-they can't see t-that it wasn't t-the schools f-fault, and that I...I wont be a-able to become a Hero Kuro-kun...i-it isn't fair...I just wanted t-to be a Hero...a-and now I never will b-be a Hero..."_

 _Kuromaru's fingers flowed through her hair, and then went towards her face._

" _Don't say such things. Don't give up now."_

 _"I know...but, I don't know what to do. I want to be a Hero...but everyone's always against it..."_

" _You can't give up!"_

 _Kuromaru gave an impassioned cry, surprising Hikari._

" _Kuro-kun..."_

 _He took her hand in his own, surprising her, and his fingers brushed under her eyes, taking the tears away from her eyes._

" _You're Hikari Mikami, the girl who defied everyone and came second with a so-called non combatant Quirk. You took a Quirk, and managed to fight and beat many people who were shoe ins for victory, because you never gave up."_

" _Kuro-kun I..."_

 _Hikari was in doubt._

 _But, Kuromaru continued going._

" _You're the girl I admire the most. You express emotions...I don't understand emotions. Yet when I am with you...I feel warm inside of my chest. My heart beats faster, I like seeing your smile." Hikari's face turned bright red at his admission. "I know...I'm weird, but you make me feel normal. And I...I wish you wouldn't give up on your dreams of being a Hero...you would be the kindest, and gentlest type of Hero...a Hero that this world needs."_

 _Hikari's tears flowed down her face once more._

 _But, this time, they were tears of joy._

" _D-Do you think so Kuro-kun?"_

 _Kuromaru's face curled upwards, into a smile._

 _It was a smile that Hikari couldn't have foreseen._

" _You're smiling..."_

" _Yes, I hadn't had a reason to do it before...is it weird?"_

 _Hikari shook her head._

" _No, it's handsome...you know, while you were admiring me...I was admiring you."_

 _Kuromaru was quite surprised._

" _Me…?"_

" _Because...you don't give up either. People say mean things to you, they say that you have a Villain Quirk...but, I think your Quirk is the coolest ever."_

" _...You think?"_

 _Hikari giggled, and raised her fingers. The light of her Quirk shined on, and she cupped his own hand. Understanding what she was doing, he allowed his Death to surround his hand, and it merged with Hikari's own Quirk, creating beautiful lights that surrounded them._

" _So beautiful, isn't it? Look at all those colours..."_

 _Including black and white, their Quirk's were creating a beautiful light show that was private, just for them…_

 _Hikari's eyes fell upon his own, and she allowed her beautiful smile to grow._

" _Hey, Kuro-kun...can I show you something?"_

" _What?"_

 _Hikari pulled closer, and her lips overlapped with his own._

 _His mind was blown at that moment._

 _Her soft lips, her beauty, her kindness, her strength._

 _Everything was being transmitted towards him, and it was the same for her as well._

 _Their lips even made beautiful colours shine between them._

 _When the kiss finished, the pair blushed at the other._

 _But then Kuromaru's eyes widened._

 _"No..."_

 _"Kuro-kun?"_

 _Hikari titled her head, then realized something as well._

 _She turned right to see a man stood there, with a wicked smile on his face. His presence made Hikari feel scared, while Kuromaru looked on with worry._

 _"Kuromaru, well done. You managed to lure her out without protection."_

 _Hikari's eyes fluttered between the two, landing on Kuromaru who's eyes went down._

 _"Kuro-kun...? W-What does he mean?"_

 _All For One gave a chuckle._

 _"Did he not tell you Hikari Mikami?"_

 _Hikari took to her feet, while Kuromaru looked at the ground, unable to meet her gaze._

 _"Tell me what?"_

 _"You're going to give up your Quirk tonight, for my son."_

 _Hikari gasped, looking at Kuromaru who couldn't look at her, many emotions running through him. Hikari felt betrayed at that moment...was he only getting close to her to take her Quirk? But she sensed good intentions from him... That thought and many others ran through her mind, but how All For One was staring at her, caused fear to run through her young body._

 _"Son...take my Quirk...? W-Why do you want my Quirk...?"_

 _"Because it is necessary, Hikari. You see, my son there, was sent to make sure your Quirk is what I wanted. The reason why he's close to you, is because I needed confirmation, and I now have it thanks to what he's told me. Don't worry, it wont hurt a bit."_

 _His hand outstretched towards her._

 _Fear instilled in her._

 _This mans aura was terrifying._

 _She pulled away and pulled out a seed, deciding to fight._

 _"S-Stay away from me!"_

 _Hikari sent out a vine which wrapped around All For One, binding him, while Hikari ran away from him._

 _All For One chuckled, and released a high pressure wave of air, cutting through the vines, and in turn, cut into Hikari with the pressurized wind blades, knocking her down to the ground and she cried out._

 _"Hikari..."_

 _Kuromaru's eyes snapped towards them to see Hikari bleeding. But, she didn't give up, and healed her wounds quickly while standing up, All For One being impressed._

 _"Amazing, your skills in healing aren't unfounded. Yes, that's exactly what I want girl."_

 _Hikari could feel panic entering her heart._

 _But, she still didn't give up, and got into a hand to hand fighting style._

 _Though her body was shaking, she still glared down All For One._

 _"I don't know who you are, but Kuro-kun isn't like you!"_

 _"Is that so? That boy only lives for me. You only met because of me."_

 _All For One smirked as Hikari came at him with a flurry of punches, and kicks, coming high and low and used skills like a professional. He managed to dodge them pretty easily, while Kuromaru looked on._

 _He wanted to keep Hikari safe._

 _He had grown to truly care for her...he didn't think he would, but she introduced him to his emotions...something he thought died the day that his little brother did._

 _He knew defying his Father would mean death._

 _"No he doesn't only live for you! We have fun all of the time! He might've come to spy on me...but, I can sense his good heart inside of him. He comforted me when I was sad...he gave me the strength to fight! He...showed me that I could be strong, and I'll show you my strength you bastard. He...isn't your puppet, and I'll prove that right now."_

 _Kuromaru felt a pulse from his heart._

 _Because of how his life had been, he didn't think he could be anything other than All For One's puppet._

 _But...Hikari had said he had a good heart._

 _Even after learning what she did...she still believed in him._

 _"How are you going to prove that?"_

 _All For One asked, only for Hikari to throw many seeds out of her pocket._

 _They landed before All For One, and then they sprang to life, shooting many vines outwards, becoming a large cage, compressing around his form. All For One chuckled, feeling the vines wrapping around him tightly, while Hikari was rushing closer towards him._

 _"Didn't we try this already?"_

 _Hikari didn't stop moving forward, while Kuromaru watched._

 _All For One used two strength enhancement Quirk's and broke out of the vine cage, only for Hikari to get close, and took out one more seed, which shot out, and wrapped around his neck, and tightened._

 _For a brief second, he was stunned, allowing Hikari to deliver a swift kick to his face while saying "You bastard!", surprising Kuromaru. He hadn't ever seen someone hit his Father before, but Hikari did._

 _Hikari then rushed towards Kuromaru, and grabbed his hand._

 _"We need to go!"_

 _He looked unsure, after everything that had happened._

 _"But...I betrayed you...why are you trying to help me...?"_

 _Hikari, with wet eyes, smiled towards him._

 _"Because I don't let bad people kiss me. You, took my first kiss...you are a good person...I don't understand fully, but your Father is a monster...you're not a monster. I know you're not, I can feel it."_

 _Kuromaru hadn't ever heard that before._

 _He, wasn't a monster._

 _While he was hesitating, his Father All For One let out a growl, and shot for Hikari._

 _Hikari gasped and tried to pull away, but he sent out a burst of air, and knocked Hikari into a nearby wall._

 _Kuromaru's hands tightened, while All For One came closer and closer to Hikari._

 _"Quite clever girl, I didn't give you enough credit, and I let my guard down. This time you wont be so lucky."_

 _Hikari gasped, and went to stand, but he sent out waves of air from his palm, forcing her down, digging her body into the ground, causing immense pain to her._

 _Hikari's heart beat went rapid in her chest._

 _All For One's hand moved closer and closer to Hikari's body._

 _She felt scared._

 _She cried._

 _She was terrified._

 _Kuromaru watched on, and could see the fear on Hikari's face...and hated it._

 _He couldn't do this anymore._

 _His Father, was going to hurt Hikari..._

 _"Don't touch her!"_

 _From his position, All For One's eyes widened when hearing his sons yell, accompanied with a large burst of Death coming from Kuromaru. The Death energy slammed against All For One, and began dig into his skin, causing it to bleed._

 _While it did, he ran forward, and got before Hikari, who looked shell shocked by what he was doing._

 _"Kuro-kun..."_

 _"I'm sorry Hikari...run now, before he comes back around, that wont stop him for long."_

 _"I can't leave you here with him!"_

 _"You have too...he wont stop, this is what my Father does...please, run away. I'll be right behind you."_

 _"But..."_

 _"Kuromaru...you're betraying me, for that woman!?"_

 _All For One angrily yelled, Kuromaru stood there, with his eyes narrowed._

 _"...I wont allow her to be hurt. I...I am defying you."_

 _All For One'e eyes and Kuromaru's met, while Hikari stood beside him._

 _"I see...well, you wont be for long. When she's dead, you wont have anything to live for, then you'll come back to me."_

 _Kuromaru's eyes narrowed considerably, and rushed forward. His speed was fantastic, Hikari was surprised. He came close to All For One who sent a punch towards him, but Kuromaru used his Quirk to kill off the force, but it was too much and it still clashed with Kuromaru's fist, causing it to ripple with pain, but still he begun having a fist fight with All For One._

 _They matched one another blow for blow, but Hikari could see that Kuromaru was becoming more bloody with the impacts._

 _Kuromaru pulled away, then placed his hand outwards, and rotated it._

 _Forming in his hand, he shot forth a tornado of Death, All For One shot off a wind blast, but Kuromaru saw that coming, and threw a device that he had, which forced the wind to go towards the device and sucked it up, surprising All For One, and the wave of Death slammed against his body, pushing All For One backwards._

 _But, All For One used two strength enhancements, and broke through the Death tornado, but it left a few wounds on him._

 _"I know all the Quirk's you have Father, and I've made contingency plans for each and every one of them."_

 _Hikari smiled at that, glad that Kuromaru had thought that far ahead._

 _"Smart boy."_

 _All For One then tried to grab Kuromaru who stared him down, and merely flipped a switch he had._

 _As he did, something that was attached to All For One exploded, catching him by surprise and wounded him._

 _"When!?"_

 _"When you hit me, Father. You taught me better than you could imagine."_

 _Kuromaru got close, and grabbed All For One's head, he slammed his face down into the ground, and shot an up close Death burst in his face, but All For One used a few Quirks in combination, and forced a devastating blow into Kuromaru's stomach, blowing him up into the air while he spat out blood, and slammed him down into the ground, Hikari._

 _"Kuro-kun!"_

 _She cried, but Kuromaru waved his hand, and got up, fighting All For One. Each time knocked him down, Kuromaru got up, and fought hard, and managed to wound him, but in turn, Kuromaru got covered in many wounds, all while protecting Hikari._

 _While that happened, Hikari summoned her Life energy. While All For One was distracted, she moved closer. When Kuromaru grabbed All For One's head, he slammed his head against All For One's, giving Hikari a good chance._

 _"Over Life, Sensitive Eyes!"_

 _The light hit All For One's eyes, and then she used her life to create a large flash of light. The flash overloaded All For One's eyes, and caused him pain._

 _"Ngh..."_

 _While in brief pain, Kuromaru placed his hands together, and his Death swirled around his palms. Concentrating harder and harder, the sphere became dense, and then he slammed the sphere against All For One's torso, which blew him away, along with killing off his flesh in his stomach, Hikari watching as he was blown through a wall._

 _"This is our chance! Lets go!"_

 _Hikari grabbed Kuromaru's hand, and they ran for dear life._

 _Though All For One recovered from the attack within a few seconds, it still caused him enough pain to allow the pair to escape._

* * *

"It was difficult, but thanks to our combined efforts, we managed to get away. After that, I made my choice, and stayed with Hikari, and I managed to evade my Father many times, he taught me very well, maybe too well in his eyes. I continued going to school, while always watchful of All For One. While in school, I had met Toshi as well, and we developed a friendship, he became my best friend, because he looked at me as if I wasn't a monster. I hadn't realized that he was the one my Father was against until sometime later."

"I-I see..."

Kenji was surprised to hear this, but he was very intrigued to know his Father survived All For One's grasp.

"Eventually, Hikari and I married, had a Hero's agency together, climbed the ranks to Two and Four for myself and Hikari respectably, she now being the Third ranked but more importantly...our love gave us three children. Daisuke, Irina, and you, Kenji. My children. I was so happy...I had children. I didn't think I would...but, Hikari chose to love me, and she gave me a family. And...I know, what I've done to you...what happened when I slashed you down...I don't know if I could ever even seek forgiveness, but I will protect you Kenji with my life, for the rest of my life."

Kenji couldn't deny that it was a beautiful tale.

He was captivated.

He hadn't realized his parents had gone through so much before he was even alive.

Even when his Father said that, it felt truthful.

It had been more truthful than he had ever been before…

At least, in a long time.

"I have done awful things that make me ashamed of being who I am. Even now, my name is still continuing to haunt you and your daily life. For that, I can only apologize and make it right somehow. Maybe I'll never be able to do that...but, I'll do my best."

Kenji for some reason felt like he could believe him by saying that.

Reaper then continued.

"When you were born Kenji, and showed both sides of your Quirk, I realized what my Father wanted. Watching you during the Sports Festival and what you did with Stain confirmed what it was. How you used both sides of your Quirk, and what you could do."

"What he can do? What does that mean?"

Katsuki couldn't help but demand this from him.

Reaper laced his fingers together.

"Kenji, your Mother's Quirk, can heal and adapt her body to any situation. My Quirk, can kill off...anything that my Death can touch. All For One's Quirk, can steal Quirk's, and he experimented on me and my brother. And you, can use your Life, and Death together, like you did with Stain. Now, if you think about it...what is it, that you share between you?"

Kenji's eyebrows furrowed, and thought about what he said.

His Mother's Quirk, could heal and adapt to anything in her body...

His Father's Quirk that could kill anything off that it could touch...

His Grandfather, All For One, could steal Quirk's and he experimented on his Father, and his twin…

Kenji could use his Life and Death together...

How he could touch things that otherwise couldn't within someone's body...

Then Kenji came to a realization, placing his hand by his mouth, he felt sick.

"No..."

"What Ken?"

Katsuki hadn't realized it, so Kenji explained.

"...If what I'm thinking is true...then I can do it too..."

"Do, what?"

Katsuki wondered.

But, Reaper had the answers.

"Steal Quirk's." Reaper spoke to the astonishment of Katsuki's. "You see Kenji, that's what he wants from you. He wants a successor...someone that can do what he can do...you can do it too Kenji. Steal someone's Quirk. While I was a failure...you're a success. All For One had two sons, remember? Me and my little brother."

"So?"

Katsuki questioned, which Reaper answered.

"My Death, is my Mother's Quirk, and my little brother, had his Quirk. However, that's not what he wanted, so he took that Quirk from my brother just before he died, and because I had the healthy body, he gave it to me. Because of what he did, I developed the ability to steal Quirk's. But, because of my Quirk Death, it mixed with the experimentation that All For One was doing to me at the time, and that Quirk mutated in my body."

"Mutated into what?"

Katsuki once more asked, Kenji believing he had figured it out, but allowed Reaper to explain so he'd be sure.

"While I did have the power, I couldn't just touch someone and steal their Quirk. It didn't work like that. I could take someone's Quirk...but, only after the body has died, or the Quirk Factor has been killed off. You see, I possessed two Quirks, one natural, and one that wasn't. My Death is my primary Quirk, and what All For One forced into me, mutated with my Death Quirk, and became something else. It doesn't have an official name, but I like to call it Quirk Harvest, as that's what it does, harvests Quirk's after the users deceased or the Quirk's been cut off from the body."

Kenji realized what his Father was saying now, and he also had an inkling about something.

"That's why he wanted Mom's Quirk, right?"

Kenji asked, Reaper inclined his head.

"Yes. However...my body wouldn't adapt to it because it wasn't natural so my body didn't develop a natural resistance to it, it was a foreign Quirk. Even though it was my brothers Quirk, thanks to what All For One did, the experiments to make me stronger, it twisted and mutated inside of me, and it became something my body wouldn't be able to handle."

"Like Deku-kun's..."

Kenji covered his mouth, Katsuki gave him a strange look.

"What did you say Ken?"

"N-Nothing at all!"

He covered, Katsuki gave him a look, before letting it go.

Reaper then continued.

"But..." His eyes went towards Kenji, and looked between his two sides. "...you, can do what I couldn't Kenji. The reason why he wanted Hikari, was because he wanted to steal her Quirk, and give it to me, so I could steal other's Quirk's by killing them, and adapt to them easily with both Life and Death. Why you have it...you weren't born with it."

"I wasn't?"

Reaper nodded.

"Yes...when Daisuke, Irina and you were born, I kept thinking "Thank God, they don't have that Quirk." each time you all developed your Quirk's, I wanted it to die with me so it couldn't be used to hurt others...but then it came to you, Kenji. Your body, was what he wanted, because of how unique it is. That night, when All For One came, he tried to take you, but what you don't know is when you were unconscious, All For One...did something to you that night." Reaper tightened his hand, anger on his face. "He ripped the Quirk out of me, and forced it into you."

Kenji and Katsuki gasped.

"H-He did...?"

"Yes. He knew I'd come if you and the others were in danger, and I did...and then, while I was fighting him, he had a shot, so he stole the Quirk, which I call Quirk Harvest, out of me, and placed it into you. Because of your body, your Life side, it naturally adapted, and your Death, naturally killed off any negative effects it would cause. It has been inside of you ever since, my brothers Quirk inside of you. Since it is such rare circumstances that it would come out, you wouldn't be aware of it. In most situations, it is useless but...you have the added bonus of using Life and Death to help others adjust to the Quirk while most he gives Quirk's to go insane."

"S-So, you're saying that he can use his Quirk, to take others Quirk's, like an operation? And then use his Quirk to give that Quirk to himself, or others, and stabilize that Quirk in someone else's body with both sides of his Quirk, right? Or, if he just killed someone with a Quirk, he'd be able to take it off their deceased body, right?"

Katsuki summed it up, and Reaper nodded.

"Yes. That's why he is after you Kenji."

"But if the person is dead, and the Quirk is dead...then how would it be usable? Wouldn't it be gone?"

Kenji thought that would be true, but Reaper had an answer.

"Good question. You see, that's another reason your Mother's Quirk comes in and why All For One wanted it and why it was useless with me, it helps the Quirk to be revived. So while it would 'die' as long as it isn't destroyed without a trace, as long as it is intact or even mostly intact, then it can come back, and you'd gain the power. It's like how you recover a dead flower, it's the same principal. While you can't revive a person since that would kill you, a Quirk is able to be brought back thanks to your Life Quirk and it's naturally regenerative capabilities, it is enough for this Quirk to be used, but it would take energy so be careful when attempting this or it could potentially kill you if you do it too much. That's why I said that without your Mother or a Quirk like hers with great regenerative capabilities, the Quirk was useless with me but with you, it's usable."

Kenji nodded, he understood what his Father was saying.

Reaper then continued.

"By his side, he believes he has found the ultimate warrior, the one who could build an empire. You, with your Quirk, and your intelligence...he thinks you're the perfect vessel for him to shape in his own image, to become this worlds ultimate Villain, someone that not even All Might, or his apprentice could even stand against. You were blessed with exactly what he wants. You became the perfect host for new Quirk's, and his successor."

Katsuki cocked her head, and wondered who All Might's 'apprentice' could be.

But, Kenji knew the truth, and looked horrified, Reaper continued.

"That's why he took Irina. When I protected you that day and got you a safe distance and he couldn't get to you along with him being on limited time with All Might and others coming, he took her so he could shape her into a weapon, he couldn't take All Might, and myself, he knew that so he took her, and fled, while leaving his people behind to force me to stay behind."

Kenji felt sick inside of his stomach.

But, he couldn't throw up right now.

He just didn't know what to think about this.

His hands shook.

His Grandfather, was after him...so he could be just like him.

His Grandfather, experimented on his son, and then forced the Quirk into Kenji from Reaper.

"I don't want to take anyone's Quirk though...it's wrong to do that...I've seen people that don't have Quirk's and how sad it is for them...I wouldn't want to cause that kind of sadness to anyone."

"But Ken, you could change peoples lives."

Kenji turned towards her.

"Yeah, but it comes with hard conditions. Like, I'd have to kill someone to take that Quirk, or I'd have to operate on them to kill off the Quirk from the body. Who's seriously going to sit down and let me do that? I wouldn't kill anyone, nor would I take someone's Quirk from them just to give it to me. If I did, then I'd be no better than All For One."

Katsuki could get that.

She could see that it would be like All For One based on what he said, but she thought of something else.

"But still, maybe you could take evil peoples Quirk's away and give them to good people, or keep them until you find someone you want to give it too. I mean, people that use their Quirk's to kill others, are evil, if you take that away then they can't kill with their Quirk's. I know you'd never kill someone, but if you took evil peoples Quirk's from them, then you'd be protecting their future victims."

Kenji blinked at what she said and thought about it, while Reaper furrowed his eyebrows.

"Now you know the reason why I have done what I have done in the past in regarding this man. He targeted the woman I love, took my daughter away, he tortured me for years of my life, he forced a Quirk into my precious son while continuously trying to kidnap him, and tried to kill my eldest son, having succeeded in killing my brother. You, your Mother, Irina and Daisuke are all I have in this world. And he's targeted all of my family. That's why, I am after him. To put a stop to this once and for all. So my son isn't the target of his anymore. So you can be safe, and protected, and have a normal life. That's why that night...after everything had happened. All of the negative aspects of my life, my son being attacked by All For One, my daughter being taken from me, my eldest son was bleeding, Hikari was in danger, my family being ripped apart...I snapped."

"..."

Kenji didn't say anything, remembering when he did, but now knowing why...he was beginning to understand more of his Father.

"I couldn't handle it anymore. I snapped, and killed those who had attacked my family, All For One's minions he left behind. I realize now that it wasn't very heroic of me to do that. But, that's where you and I differ. You have what it takes to be a Hero Kenji. More of a Hero than I ever was, and more than your Mother, more than All Might. You have a heart of someone like your Mother, my intelligence, and you have our powers. What you choose to do with it, is your will. But Kenji, if you choose to use that Quirk, it's dangerous to use it if you're weakened or if you use it too much, you'd potentially die. So whatever you do, be careful when using it."

Kenji didn't know what to think.

It was mind blowing what he was hearing.

Not just about his Quirk, but about what Reaper was saying as well.

"...Also, is All For One and..."

"Yes, they are connected." Reaper guessed that's what he was saying. "You should check with him about it for more details."

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, while Katsuki wondered who Kenji was speaking about.

Reaper then stood up, and dusted off his pants.

"I'll take my leave now my boy. There's other things in my, and your Mother's past that you might need to know one day. But for now, I've told you the major points, my life, the reasoning of what I do. It is up to you if you ever forgive me, and if you don't...then I'll be okay with that, because I know that you'll outshine me. I'll definitely save Irina, and give her back to you. Just give me time."

Kenji watched as his Father walked towards the doorway.

"Hey you just can't..."

Katsuki went to stand up, but Kenji's hand clutched her own, and he shook his head, surprising Katsuki.

"Please...Kacchan. Just...let him go."

Katsuki looked towards him, to try and rebuke what he said.

But, she saw the sadness in his eyes, so she didn't do anything, and just sat with him.

Reaper walked through the door, surprised to see Hikari, Momo and Shoto stood there.

"M-Mikami-sensei! H-He's right there!"

Momo yelled out, Shoto got into a battle stance, but Hikari put her hand forward to block their paths. Shoto and Momo looked confused, but Hikari didn't speak, she just looked at her husband right in the eye who looked at her back.

"I told him, Hikari. He knows about what he can do."

Hikari bowed her head, and pushed Shoto and Momo out of the way gently.

Reaper glanced towards Kenji once more...and saw surprised to see something.

Peaking out behind Kenji, was a small figure.

The figure...was his little brother.

He smiled towards Reaper, while hugging onto Kenji, which he didn't seem to notice.

"I understand...so you're with Kenji then..."

The others looked confused while Reaper turned away, Hikari catching a smile appearing on his face, which in turn made her smile.

Then he walked out of the door, Momo and Shoto looking confused while Hikari understood perfectly.

She walked into the living room, and saw her sons shocked face.

"Mom...is it true? Is he...really my Grandfather? Do I...have that power? From...his younger brother?"

"Yes...what he told you is true. He is your Grandfather Kenji. I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I didn't want you to know about this...but, it's time that you do, after everything's that's happened."

Kenji's eyes lowered.

This was a lot to take in.

All he could do right now is have time to think about what had happened.

* * *

Late at night, Hikari was on a stroll through the darkened night, and went to a certain pool.

She scaled the fence, and saw a figure sat by the pool.

She moved closer to the figure, walking like she was a ghost.

Then, she made it to the person, and sat beside them.

"Hello, Kuro-kun."

Reaper's eyes turned towards her, and gave a soft smile.

"It's been a while since you've called me that."

"I suppose it has huh. I didn't think I'd ever say your name again after what happened...but things have recently happened and..." She hugged her knees, her eyes never left his own. "Been a while since we've been here. Hehe...our first kiss happened here. You proposed to me here, and I told you I was pregnant with Daisuke here. I'm surprised that it is still going strong after all these years."

"I'm glad though, this is our spot."

"I suppose it is..." Her head fell against his shoulder, surprising the black haired man. "Kenji's pretty shook up about what you told him."

"I am sure he is. Being told that you are bred from not only me, but the worst Villain in history, it must be shocking for him, and realizing he can do what my Father can do...Hikari, I'm sorry."

"About what?"

Hikari replied, and questioned at the same time.

"I'm just sorry about many things."

Hikari playfully slapped his arm.

"Don't be silly. You don't have to apologize to me."

"I do. Speaking with Kenji, reminded me of the past. I remember when we met, how we fell in love, how strong we were together...now it seems like a distant memory. I'm happy however, that you and Kenji at least have some good lives. Even if I can't be apart of it. Just seeing his achievements, your achievements...it fills me with happiness. Remember, you weren't going to be a Hero because your parents wouldn't allow it...now, you've turned into a Hero that every child looks up to."

Hikari's eyes went towards Reaper, and clutched his hand.

His eyes mildly flickered, and went towards her face, and saw her smiling at him.

"Don't be silly...I know you've done things wrong, we all do. Maybe it never could go back to being how it was before...but, my feelings for you all these years...even when I was supposed to hate you...when I was supposed to hate what you had done...I just couldn't help but remember all of our good times...the smile on your face when you found out about our babies...it was truly magnificent, I didn't think someone could be so happy. We had all these plans, and it seemed that because of that monster….our plans went down the drain...I know that it isn't your fault Kuro-kun...and even if you are a Villain...I still love you. I shouldn't...but, I can't help it, I love you so much."

Hearing that,he couldn't help but smile yet still looked unsure.

"...I don't deserve your love. After what I did...what I've done..."

"You did what you had to do, and what happened to Kenji...yes, it was awful...and maybe it can't be forgiven...but, I know the man you are, and you never would strike our son like that unless there truly was a reason as to why you had to do it, being lost in rage...we all have had moments like that...even me."

Hikari's fingers brushed against his face, and brought it to her own. Looking deeply into her white eyes, it felt serene, it felt real, it felt powerful. Their connected hands shone with their Quirk's, and beautiful colours shot around them, in their private bubble.

"Hikari..."

"Kuro-kun..."

Reaper and Hikari smiled at one another, before leaning towards the other. Hikari's lips and Reaper's own entangled with one another. Even though they both knew it would only last this amount of time, due to the lives they lead, it didn't matter. They were husband and wife...and they were in love, that's all that mattered to them both.

When their lips broke apart, Hikari coyly turned to the fence, and smirked.

"Is it gross to see your parents kiss, Kenji?"

Reaper was quite surprised, but Kenji stepped out of the shadows, and chuckled nervously.

"I was just worried about you Mom...I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"I know. Come here sweetie."

Kenji slowly walked towards them, and sat down between them. His white hair towards Hikari, and his black hair towards his Father.

Hikari's hand ran itself through his hair, and held her son tightly.

Reaper's hand went towards Kenji's head as well, hesitated when he looked towards him, but then Kenji simply bowed his head, and allowed it to happen, so Reaper petted Kenji on the head, which made him smile.

Both of his parents, and him together.

It was almost perfect.

It was missing two people.

He knew how much Hikari had suffered, and if this is what made her happy, then he would leave his feelings for his Father out of this situation and just enjoy being with them once more, which always made Kenji happy. But there was something that he had to say.

"...If I have this power inside of me, if I can give and take Quirk's with this Quirk Harvest...then, I want to give the people he steals Quirk's from back their Quirks. And if that person is dead, give it to someone that deserves it. Give a person that can't walk due to weak leg muscles or something, a muscle enhancement Quirk so they could walk, or give it to a child that wasn't born with a Quirk and allow them to be a Hero, like what happened with...with Deku-kun. Give another person a chance to shine. I want to make this world better, and if I have this power, then I'll use it for good. I don't care about power, or other Quirk's, I am fine with my own Life and Death, and if I do gain another Quirk, then I'd only have it if it was too dangerous to give to someone else and I could control it, or that person asked me to have it to carry on their legacies or something. All For One thinks I'll be like him...I'll be the opposite of him. He ruins peoples lives, I'll make peoples lives better with this Quirk somehow. I'm sure your brother would want that."

Hikari giggled sweetly, and was very happy her son thought like that...no, she was very proud of him. She couldn't be more proud of him.

"That's a wonderful idea Kenji. We'd help you do that, wouldn't we Kuro-kun?"

Kenji smiled lightly at his Mother, as Reaper gave a soft look to his child and wife.

"Yeah, that's noble Kenji. I knew that you'd do the right thing. You've been gifted this power from me and my little brother, use it for the betterment of mankind."

"Thank you Reap...Dad."

Reaper was surprised he called him 'Dad' without malice or ill intent, he was being genuine, which made Reaper feel...good again.

It would be a hard road...but, it seemed that telling Kenji the truth, allowed him to see Reaper in a new way.

"Also...Dad, what about your Mom? Is she...alive?"

His expression didn't change, but his eyes narrowed considerably.

"I don't know, and I don't much care. She was rather young when she and my Father got together, so it is possible she's still alive, even if she is, it doesn't matter to me. She willingly went along with it, because she was so devoted to All For One, and allowed what happened to my little brother and me..."

"I understand...and Dad...you're a Villain, we shouldn't be here together..."

"I know..."

Kenji then grabbed his Father's hand, and looked into his eyes, surprising Reaper.

"...But, could we just forget that tonight and you be my Father instead? Tomorrow...is another day...today, can we just be a family? I've...dreamed we'd be a family again one day...even if it is just for one night...please?"

Reaper's face curled upwards, and held his sons hand tightly.

"Of course. Tonight, we're a family."

Kenji allowed a relieved smile to appear on his face, just tonight they could be a normal family.

"It seems like you've formed a good trio. How about making it a quartet instead?"

The three widened their eyes, and turned to see Daisuke strolling up towards them. Hikari's eyes beamed, and Daisuke's own turned happy as well to see his Mother.

"Daisuke!"

Hikari called, and rushed towards him as fast as she could.

He stood before her, and she simply looked him over.

"Yeah Mom, it's me. Sorry, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Hikari shook her head, and hugged her eldest son tightly.

"It doesn't matter, you've grown so much. I'm so happy to see you Daisuke, I truly am happy to see you. You're so handsome now. Damn, I bet you're pulling lots of girls like Kenji huh~?" She teased, making him chuckle. But then her eyes turned moist, and his did as well. "You don't know how much I've missed you..."

"I've missed you too Mom."

The pair continued to hug while Kenji smiled to see his Mother being reunited with her son again. It brought joy to his heart. Even Reaper couldn't deny that either.

But then another surprise came, when Irina strolled up, and looked between them all.

"So, seems I'm late to the party...that seems to happen a lot with me."

Hikari, Reaper, and Kenji turned towards her voice, and saw her stood there with a happy smile on her face. She then began crying when she saw Hikari, who in turn began crying as well.

"Irina!"

"Mom!"

Irina rushed her Mother, and held onto her tightly who whispered "It's okay now." into her ear again and again. Kenji shed a few tears upon seeing Irina as well, and walked over, soon was enveloped in the hug with Irina, Daisuke, and Hikari.

Reaper then stood up, and wrapped his arms around all of them.

This is exactly what Kenji wanted.

Even if it is just a minute.

It was a minute more than he ever thought he'd ever get again.

All of the pain, the suffering...lead up to this moment, and it was a moment he was going to cherish always.

A family reunited.

"By the way Kenji...Tokoyami-kun, your classmate, is hot."

Kenji, Daisuke, and Reaper all gave Irina a WTF face.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Just saying, he's a freaking treasure and he is adorable."

Kenji, and Daisuke shared a look, while Hikari giggled to herself.

"I heard he has a girlfriend sis..."

"I see..."

Irina didn't give it away, but she was glad that people saw it like that.

"So, Daisuke, got a girlfriend?"

Hikari poked his chest, Daisuke turned his head.

"N...No."

"Liar. You can't lie to a Life Quirk user."

Hikari giggled out, Daisuke huffed.

"I bet it is a cat girl, right bro~?"

Irina teased, Kenji nodding.

"Totally, I remember him always liking cat girls."

"It's gotta be a cat girl. And if you are, please have a child soon so I can totally dote on that adorable baby~ And if you have a child now, please tell me~ And if you're married...why didn't you invite me to the wedding? I love weddings, and if my son is married...did you video it? Please let me watch it if you did...I'd like to meet your girlfriend or wife."

Hikari winked at her son, who looked between them with his fading stoic face.

"W...Well...Kenji's dating...eccentric people."

He deflected, Irina nodding.

"It's true." Irina smiled out. "I personally think you and Momo-chan are adorbs with the whole childhood friend thing going on, and I love the relationship you have with Bakugo-chan, she goes a little crazy, then you comfort her, and she acts all coy about it, but then says she loves you, and then you say it to her, and she clings to you tightly~ How cute~ Oh, there's also Nejire-chan, how about you and her Kenji? I think she found you cute when we were younger~ She always liked it when you sat on her lap and cuddled her while sleeping, she found it sweet~"

Kenji felt embarrassed while Daisuke weighed in.

"Hmph, I like Icy Hot and Kenji, they are fun for me. She's rather sexual despite not truly understanding why she is, I find the expressions Kenji makes fun when he has to explain why it was sexual to Icy Hot...I don't know her real name. And Ghost, I find her funny. Oh, Vine Hair girl as well, she's rather weird, and funny."

"Really? I personally like him with Frog girl. I...the word is, ship them."

Reaper spoke up, surprising the others, who then laughed while Kenji blushed with embarrassment.

"M-Mom, you don't ship me with someone, right?"

"Ooh no son~" She casually waved her hand, then smirked. "I ship you with everyone~"

"Gwaaah!"

He face faulted while the others laughed.

Irina then smirked, and wrapped her wires around her Father.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Hehe, it isn't a Mikami family reunion if you don't get thrown into the pool."

"She's right Dad."

"Yup, we're gonna have to throw you into the pool."

Kenji smirked, and allowed his life chains to wrap around Reaper as well, then Daisuke stuck out his hand, and from below him, a snake was made, and lifted up Reaper's body, which he protested too, but Hikari giggled, and pinched his cheek.

"It's tradition after all~"

"L-Let go of me!"

He complained, but the snake flipped its tail, and sent Reaper hurdling into the pool, a huge splash went around them, and drenched them all in water, making each and everyone of them laugh at the same time.

"Ooh man, see his face then!"

Daisuke chuckled, Kenji threw his fist into the air.

"You're so wet now Dad!"

"Hehe, don't think you're getting out of this either Kenji~"

Irina giggled out, and her wires wrapped around him.

"Eeeeh?! What's going on?!"

Kenji yelled out, Daisuke gave a wide grin.

"Time to get wet squirt!"

Daisuke announced, and with his Death snake, the boy was flung into the water with his Father catching him, but he was covered head to toe in water.

"It's cold!"

"I know, seems like we're the butt of the joke."

Daisuke, Irina and Hikari all giggled together, and then rushed the pool, jumping into said pool, and tackled Kenji and Reaper under water. Swimming under the water, Kenji saw his family having a good time together, and he couldn't deny, it was a beautiful time together with his family and friends.

Then they played together like old times.

Kenji and Daisuke wrestled in the water, with Reaper getting in on the action, though it was Kenji and Daisuke vs him. Hikari, and Irina splashed one another, before Reaper took Hikari and placed her on his shoulders, and Irina sat between Kenji's and Daisuke's shoulders, and had a wrestle, with the kids managing to knock their parents into the water.

Then Irina and Hikari sang together, Daisuke made different types of Death animals to put on a show, making them fly, do tricks and other things. Kenji and Reaper used their Death to shape the clouds in the air, to spell out their names. Hikari and Kenji also used their Life to dance in the air, and light up the world around them, like their own private area of life.

It was many hours that they played together.

* * *

And in the end, the morning was dawning on them, Kenji had fallen asleep on Daisuke's shoulder, Hikari and Reaper sat together, and Irina was laying her head on Daisuke's other shoulder though she wasn't asleep, she was quite tired, the young man chuckled at the sight.

"Seems like the youngsters can't handle the night life."

Hikari giggled at the sight.

"Seems so Daisuke."

Reaper looked at his three children, and looked at Hikari.

"This is how it should have been."

"Yeah...cold, wet, and sat at a pool side at six in the morning."

"Haha, exactly." Reaper glanced at his children once more, and allowed a smile to appear on his face. "Look at them, it's like no times passed at all."

"You're right. I'm glad that we can just overlook what's happened, and be a family...I never thought this day would ever come. I don't want it to end."

Irina, who had been listening in, sighed sorrowfully.

"But it has to end Mom, Dad." Irina stood up, Hikari placed a hand over her heart, while Reaper looked sorrowful. "You knew that this would end...please don't make it any more difficult than it already has to be. Last night, was our family night. Today, I have to go back. He let me have this one night...if I don't go back then..."

"B-But why do you have to-"

Reaper placed a hand on Hikari's shoulder, making her stiffen.

"Because he's got something over her, hasn't he Irina?"

"...Yes. If I don't do as he says...then he's going to...I wont allow you to be hurt Mom...Dad...Daisuke...Kenji...I'm sorry, this is how it has to be...he's too strong, and if I disobey him then...I don't want to lose you guys..."

Irina turned and began walking away, Reaper however called towards her.

"I'll save you, I promise Irina. Whatever it takes."

Irina paused, and looked towards her Father, as Daisuke held his little brother tightly.

"...Thanks Daddy."

Irina then took off. Hikari tried to follow her, but as soon as she rounded a corner, she couldn't feel where she had gone at all. It was like she didn't exist. Though she was upset, and wanted to cry, she knew that right now, wouldn't be the time.

Daisuke then handed Kenji towards Hikari, and bowed his head.

"Sorry Mom, I have to go as well, a certain cat gets worried when I am late. But don't worry about me, I'll come back for a visit soon."

Hikari placed a hand on her sons face, and gently stroke it.

"I know my boy. I always thought you were very capable. You're so strong now, seeing you now...you could be the Number One after All Might."

"Thanks Mom."

"It's true, I can feel it, you're so strong."

"I became strong to keep you and Kenji safe and I always will, even if you don't know I'm there. Goodbye Mom, Dad. Say goodbye to Kenji for me."

"Goodbye Daisuke, I love you and of course."

Hikari said with a radiant smile.

"I love you too."

Daisuke bowed once more, and took off, leaving the three alone once more.

Hikari looked towards Reaper.

"Do you have to go too?"

"Soon. For now, I can spend more time with you."

"Then lets spend more time here together. Also, about what Kenji said...our son is truly wonderful. He learns about his family, and yet he considers helping others and doesn't even think about having other Quirk's. All For One thinks he can corrupt Kenji with the promise of other Quirk's, but my baby showed that he'd rather give it to someone else that deserved it, to give them a chance to be a Hero like All Might did with Izuku-kun, or give it back to someone that lost it."

"Yeah, that's our boy, Hikari. Always doing the kind thing."

"...Maybe something beautiful can be born from something tragic."

Hikari sat down with her husband, and Kenji laid between the two of them.

Though this experience was beautiful, it was something they craved even more.

And even if they had to fight for it…

They weren't going to give up, and were going to restore their family, no matter what.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **First of all, thank you for everyone who gave me their oc, they're all quite unique and cool! If I can, I'll definitely try and incorporate all of them at one point or another! You're still free to offer more if you'd like!**

 **First of all, Kenji briefly fought Overhaul while protecting Tomura! He did quite well, though Kenji admits that Overhaul is very strong and didn't go all out. Though he only protected Tomura to protect Irina, not knowing what All For One would do to her if something happened to Tomura.**

 **So, we learned quite a bit about Reaper, aka, Kuromaru in this chapter! He's had quite the hard life huh, explaining much about why he does what he does. And we learned about the reason why All For One wants Kenji so much, because of the unique Quirk that Kenji has inside of him!**

 **But he can't do it quite so as easy as All For One can do. To explain quickly, the person either has to be dead, or have to kill off the Quirk Factor using both his Life and Death Quirk in tandem like he did with Stain a couple chapters back when saving his life, but that would be difficult to do, then he can take the Quirk or give it to someone else, but he can't do it too much as he has to 'revive' the Quirk, and Kenji feels the effects of that, and if he does it too much in one succession, it could kill him potentially or if he's exhausted already and tried to do it, it could kill him, so it is a strong Quirk, but with a few potentially deadly consequences.**

 **Don't worry about Kenji suddenly gaining like ten Quirks or something as it isn't going to happen as seen when Kenji said what he said to his parents, his main Quirk is always gonna be Half Life and Half Death. Though that particular ability is going to come up in the future a few times, I wont spoil when, it could be Kenji giving someone a Quirk to a friend, returning it to the original owner, or taking it from an evil person, and giving it to someone else or himself, or someone asking for their Quirk to be taken away when it could potentially kill them or drives them crazy as we've seen in the series. Either way, he's going to be doing some good with the Quirk.**

 **And this isn't going to be as gifting as it seems, it's going to be kind of a curse as well, this Quirk inside of Kenji's going to bring some struggles for him now as discussed above along with one seeking that power, or trying to force Kenji to do things for them if finding out about this power and trying to abuse Kenji to use it for their evil deeds.**

 **While Izuku's mastering One For All, and what comes with that (manga spoilers, which I wont spoil for those who aren't caught up or anime only watchers) and trying to be the Number One Hero, Kenji's got a different path ahead of him with the ethics of taking Quirk's, giving them to others, and if they potentially doing Villainy which would come back on Kenji since he gifted the Quirk in the first place, so it's going to be a tough road, and it seems that Kenji's Uncle, also named Kenji (he'll have a nickname to differentiate between the two), is with Kenji spiritually! We'll be expanding upon that in the future, and what that means for Kenji as well, expanding more on Reaper's little brother.**

 **Also, there's a reason why Katsuki found out right now, it shall be explained later on in the story as we get there and some of the Quirk's that All For One displayed in the flashback will come back into play with the Nomu's.**

 **We got the reunion of the Mikami family, however brief it was, and showed despite time having past and them all going through a lot of things, they still are quite close to one another.**

 **Next chapter, Kenji returns to school and he learns more about One For All with Izuku, along with seeking a new path to power from an unlikely source, and confronting All For One, and finding out what he's been doing behind the scenes.**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	31. The tales of past and uncertain futures!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, it was huh~? Reaper, and Hikari have been through a lot, but have come out for it quite strong, even if they have lost quite a bit in their lives. Yup, that's his name, and I'll be mostly sticking with Reaper as well. He does yeah, and you never know, he could end up doing something like that. Yeah, I don't see why he couldn't go to her. Yeah, they know him quite well~ There is going to be a few flashbacks on what Daisuke's been doing in his life, including how he met the cats among other things. Rei is a good name, and cool!**

 **Nirvash Neo; There was quite a bit huh, explains about past actions and what Reaper was truly doing and why he does what he does. I'm glad that you like the name, and the Quirk~ He could do, he's going to be helping a few people with the Quirk. Yeah, they would know about it, you could say that he hangs around with them quite a bit. Yeah it could be, she's not an idiot so she might figure something's out soon.**

 **Ericisthebest; Yeah, it was quite beautiful after all these years huh. It is quite shocking huh, explains why All For One's been so obsessed with Kenji, and what their connection is. He can yeah with limitations. I'm glad that you liked it! And thank you! Yeah, Irina's quite blunt, and Tomura, he can be stupid sometimes, but he does grow in the series.**

 **Vizard Masky; Yeah, it is going to be quite the emotional battle. He did yeah, he's had quite the hard life, and thanks to Hikari, he had a semblance of a normal life, which All For One ripped away from him, causing him to lose it. Well, it could be, or it could be just for Reaper. Apparently so according to Irina. Katsuki vs Nejire, it would be quite the fun and unique battle. Glad that you liked it! Yeah, for a short while at least, they managed to be together. Well, we'll have to wait and see, it's gonna be a hard road~ And thank you!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, it was quite tear jerking huh? He is yeah, he had quite the terrible life, but thanks to Hikari, it got better. Exactly, through all the things happening in his life, that was the last straw. He did yeah, that's All For One for you, we'll be learning more about the younger brother of Reaper in the future through Kenji. They had quite the life huh~ They helped one another grow stronger, and become better people. She did yeah, she saw the goodness inside of Reaper. He does yeah, he'll only use it if he needs to use it so he's not going to begin stealing everyone's Quirks around him, only when it is necessary, or when he knows he can help others or he's asked to by someone to do it for important reasons. Yeah, they had quite the reunion huh. Though it was brief, they loved one another.**

 **KarmaChaos5; Yeah, Kenji and Overhaul...they're going to have a fascinating relationship. And for a limited time, he could handle him yeah. He was yeah, Reaper/Kuromaru had quite the tough life, and Hikari helped him overcome the control his Father had over him. He does yeah, and is only going to use it when he needs to, or when he knows he can do good with it, and protect people, and make people happy. Even for a night, they became a family again.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks! Yeah, Himiko was quite cute huh~? It was a little cool, enemies came together to fight, even if Tomura kinda started it. Ooh yeah, Kenji and Overhaul are going to come against one another in the future. When he finds out what he did to Eri...well, after experiencing a childhood like Kenji's...he's gonna become quite pissed off. I wont spoil more than that. He is yeah, shows why he is so interested in Kenji for such a long time. Yeah, All For One wanted them both for different things, but moved onto Kenji since he's an amalgamation of what he wants. He will be shown more in the future~ Yeah, they had quite the life with one another~ Yup, it will be used in the series, I wont spoil when though. It was a rather sweet reunion between the two of them huh. He probably admires her for her skills in combat, though he doesn't like how she tries to pair him up with Joke. Yeah, they were great! We'll have to wait and see~We did yeah, we'll be seeing more of him in the future, and learning more about Kenji's power. As Kenji matures, and grows, it will be easier for him to do, but it's always going to have limitations. Yeah, it's gonna be a mission of his in the future~ He could do, though Kenji had do some of the things Overhaul can do. He is yeah, he's going to only give good people Quirks but he has to be careful that he doesn't give them to people that might seem good but turn out evil, and other things like that. We'll have to wait and see~ Yeah, I'm glad since he's one of my favourite characters, and it would make sense since that arc focused a lot on him, if he didn't get a place, I'd be surprised. That would be funny. Yeah, maybe he could~ And yeah, he could talk to Momona. During that arc, Kenji's gonna be dealing with some thing's, I can't spoil it yet, but when we get there, it will be explained. That would be funny. Yeah, that would be pretty cool. Heh, she probably would call her that. Lets just say, she'll be mentioned again, if she'll appear, we'll have to wait and see. Some of them are snubs, some of them aren't. They go to Shiketsu.**

 **Guest 1; It was quite the emotional reunion huh~? That sounds quite good to me, quite balanced. That sounds quite good to me~ He probably would if she killed someone in his name. And that's quite an interesting way to end her character, can't deny that~ I could see her being antagonistic with the League considering her type of personality.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that would be a cool idea, thanks for suggesting it! I like the power as well~ Searching for a good battle sounds quite good to me as well, there probably would be people like that in MHA. The name sounds cool to me. That would be quite funny, unpredictable and fun as well!**

 **Ragna; Cool! Well, when that part comes, I've got ideas, and they didn't do much during that part of the arc anyway.**

 **Guest 3; Raven is my fav Teen Titan from the cartoon series. That could be interesting.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, lets say a few things are going to be shaken up for the Training Camp. Yeah, if Kenji's captured, Katsuki would try something daring like that, and it would take someone to stop her.**

 **Guest 5; That would be a sweet moment.**

 **DragonGod117; She does yeah.**

 **AlphaOmega; I'm glad! Yeah, he's had quite the life, and with Hikari, it's been a wild ride. He did yeah, we'll be seeing more of him in the future. Yeah, while not powerful enough to stop him, together they managed to get away, and keep one another safe. Exactly, he's had it rough and lost control after everything happened. But the family managed to come together for a sweet moment!**

 **Kamen Rider W; I don't know if I'm going to cover the movie yet, I've heard it is canon yeah though how much that will come into play in the manga storyline is debatable.**

 **Neonlight01; Well, Kenji and Tomura have a love/hate relationship, they've got an odd dynamic, yet we'll see in the future that they can kinda work together pretty well, even if they're on opposite sides. He did yeah, and it isn't the last time Kenji's going to be going up against him either. It is yeah, and confirmation is great! He is All For One's son, and they have a very antagonistic relationship with one another. He did yeah, we'll be seeing more of Reaper's brother via Kenji quite soon. They do yeah, they like people who say what they think and don't hold back on anything. He can yeah, if they are dead, or if the Quirk itself is dead. He is going to use it a few times in the series, I wont spoil it on who he's going to use it on. For a night, they have quite the time huh. Lets hope they can get back together~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **A tale from the past and uncertain futures!**

Walking into a place that he didn't like going, was Daisuke wearing casual clothing.

But beside him, was a young woman with long green hair, red whisker like marking's on her cheeks, a yellow outfit, cat paws on her hands, and a cheerful expression on her face. She kept bouncing up and down, it was like she couldn't keep still. Compared to the stoic Daisuke, this girl, named Tomoko, or Ragdoll for her Hero name, kept bouncing and showing a very childlike happiness that others couldn't mimic easily.

"So, Dai-kun, we're going to see a dead body huh~? That's kinda gross~"

Daisuke gave Tomoko a bemused look as she clung to his arm, jumping up and down slightly.

"Yeah, it is. I heard a rumour from some of my contacts that this guy met someone with multiple Quirk's. If that's the case, then I need you to confirm something for me."

"Of course~ Anything for my cute Dai-kun who's awesome and even all mine~ Hehehe, can you believe that we're going on a date to a morgue~? Talk about weird, but we always do weird things~ But I wouldn't have it any other way~ Poor Pixie-Bob-chan is all downer since she hasn't found a mate yet~ But she can't have you~"

Daisuke chuckled lightly, only she could make him chuckle like this.

"Well thank you for coming to help me."

Tomoko jumped before him, wagging her finger at him, and winked with her smile growing.

"No need to thank me, it's always a pleasure to help my Dai-kun~ I hardly get to see you sometimes when you're looking after little bro~"

"Little bro huh."

"Yup, that's what I'm gonna call Kenji-kun! He's my little bro~ When do I get to meet him...?"

Daisuke petted the green haired girls head, making her smile brightly.

"Soon, you'll meet."

"I hope so, I love him already! We'll be like an awesome family~ Does he know about me yet~?"

Daisuke shook his head.

"No, not yet."

Tomoko leaned closer, having an expression that was too cute for words, which made Daisuke melt slightly with how cute it was.

"Are you embarrassed of me?"

Immediately Daisuke shook his head.

"No, don't think that, I've got nothing to be embarrassed about in regards to you. I'm embarrassed of myself."

Tomoko tilted her head with confusion.

But then she jumped and twirled around before winking at him.

"It's because you've got a cat girl fetish~ I understand~"

"Gwaaah!"

He froze while Tomoko leaped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and he held her with his arms around her body.

"It's okay, it's good that you do because that's why you like me so much~"

"N-No, I'm embarrassed because I've left it this late already."

Tomoko leaned her head on his shoulder, and swayed side to side.

"No worries, I'll cheer you up later with that outfit you like~" Usually, his face was stoic, but right now, she brought a blush to his cheeks, before he shook his head almost robotic and rushed forward. "Wow, you're going super fast! Maybe we could go fast later~?"

The blush continued to grow on his cheeks.

But like that, they went into the morgue, and got towards where they wanted thanks to Daisuke's ability to sneak into areas easily.

Once getting there, Tomoko held her hand out.

"Wait, I don't wanna see a dead body~"

"You wont have to, I'll cover it up."

"Okay~ Then I'll cover my eyes and sing~"

She did just that, covering her eyes, and began singing, while Daisuke gave her a bemused look.

Daisuke looked for the right body swiftly with the information that he had gathered.

Once finding it, he covered it up, and tapped Tomoko on the shoulder.

"Aaah!"

"Geez, don't do that..."

Daisuke placed a hand on his chest, and breathed slowly, while Tomoko giggled with tears in her eyes.

"With this setting, I got scared that a Zombie was coming for me!"

"You've got a lovely imagination Tomoko-chan."

"One of the reasons you love me Dai-kun~" She cartwheeled to the table with the cloth covering the body and used her Quirk. "So this the guy?"

"Yeah, what's left of him anyway. Could you check for me please?"

Tomoko gave the peace sign and used her Quirk while placing on glasses which seemed to enhance her Quirk.

When she did...Tomoko giggled awkwardly.

"You're not gonna like the answer."

"His Quirk's gone, isn't it?"

"Yup. My Quirk and these funky glasses you invented for my Quirk don't lie, there's no Quirk inside of that dead guy."

Daisuke folded his arms with an annoyed expression.

"Damn, and this guy had a pretty strong Quirk according to records. If Kenji finds out about this, and All For One indeed did kill this guy to give Kenji that Quirk, then he'll be crushed..."

Tomoko could see that Daisuke was getting down about this, so she went over to him, and placed her lips onto his own, surprising him.

A soft, comforting kiss between two people that held feelings for one another.

When she broke away from him, she smiled catlike.

"You take too much stress on your own, you have for years~ It's alright to rely on others you know~? Rely on me, I'll keep little bro in my Search, I'm monitoring him right now, he's alright, I promise~ He's asleep with those girls around him~ It's so adorable~ And don't worry about this All For One guy, we'll beat him together~ I'll tell you his weak points, and you use your awesome Quirk to finish him off~ We're the best team after all, that's why others are so totes jealous of us~"

Even now, she made him feel quite good, it's one of the reasons why he truly did like her.

Daisuke gained a soft smile.

"I know, you're right. Thank you Tomoko-chan."

"Then we'll figure out what to do together~ So, what we gonna do~?"

Daisuke released a chortle to mask the worry inside which Tomoko saw easily.

"I'll inform my Father, and go from there."

"Ooh I'd also like to meet your Daddy too sometime~"

Daisuke gained a sly smile.

"I see, integrating yourself into my family?"

"Well duh since we're-" They heard a noise coming from inside of the morgue, and grimaced. "Lets go Dai-kun~"

"Yeah, lets."

Daisuke quickly placed everything back, and took off with Tomoko, as if they hadn't been there at all.

* * *

Kenji walked towards a place he thought he'd never go.

Ever since seeing Irina again, it just made him all the more determined. But he would have to do it a different way than the way that he had been doing it since the beginning when finding out that she was alive.

That's why he needed to speak to someone he didn't think he'd ever want to willingly see.

So, that's why he went somewhere early in the morning, the sun hadn't even rose yet.

He walked past the school, and arrived at a familiar pool that he was at not long ago. He hopped the fence, and walked towards the pool side.

His eyes went towards the water, and sat down at the pool side.

He didn't think that he would ever do this...

But, after hearing his story, Kenji wanted to understand more about him.

That man he thought was his worst nightmare, was actually a victim as well.

"Dad, I know you're watching me somehow. Come out, I want to talk to you."

Kenji spoke quietly.

He didn't shout in case he drew attention to him.

For a minute, nothing happened.

Kenji looked around and cupped his fingers together.

Minutes passed by, and nothing had come.

But then when the half an hour mark came upon him, Reaper stepped out of the shadows, and glanced at his son.

"I didn't think you'd ask for me."

"Aaah!" Kenji jumped, turning towards Reaper who gained a small smirk. "Are you sure your Quirk is Death and not shadow transportation or something? I didn't sense anything at all."

Reaper chuckled awkwardly, and walked closer.

"So, what is it that is going on with you? Has something happened?"

Kenji shook his head, and bit his lower lip.

He didn't know what to think about this.

He never thought that he'd ask his Father this.

"...Dad, I need to become stronger."

Reaper was surprised, and sat down beside his son.

"I see, you want to become stronger."

Kenji's hand clutched.

"All For One...he's after me, I need to be able to defend myself, and I know he's very powerful. I need to learn how to use this Death Quirk better than I can do now. You can do amazing things with it, inventive things with it, I need to learn how to use it like that as well. You're the smartest person that I know, and the only one who could teach me..."

Reaper couldn't hide his surprise.

Hearing Kenji speak like this, he knew it must of been hard to come out and ask his Father this.

"I'm a Villain, why don't you ask All Might for training?"

Kenji shook his head.

"All Might is busy with Deku-kun, Deku-kun needs All Might's guidance...I know you're a Villain, but you're also my Father...it's confusing to think about you. I see two sides of you now...I see the child that was abused by his Father, and I see the man who slashed me down." Reaper could understand that. "I'm trying to settle my feelings on you...but I need to be able to protect Mom, and Irina and everyone else that I care about...I have to set aside my worry for you to become stronger."

"That's very mature Kenji. It seems that even without me, you're growing to be a strong man."

Kenji chuckled at the praise.

"Honestly, I had hoped you had said that to me for a long time. And now that you have...I'm happy."

Reaper pulled closer to his son.

"Tell me something Kenji."

"Yes?"

"About All For One, has he said anything weird to you?"

"I've not seen him lately. He hasn't appeared in my dreams, which worries me. He might be doing something, so that's why I need to become stronger Dad...please teach me how to be strong like you. I mean, you can go toe to toe with All Might. I know he's weakened, but you managed to nearly beat him during the USJ incident. Even if you lost in the end, without Mom that day, you would've beaten All Might...I want to be strong like that. Deku-kun is going to tap more and more into One For All, and if I'm right, then he could be stronger than All Might in the future, I don't want to be left behind."

Reaper placed his hand on top of Kenji's head, petting slowly.

"And you wont be. I'll teach you if that's what you really want."

"Y-You will?"

Reaper chuckled slowly.

"Of course my boy, it's been a dream of mine to teach you everything I know."

Kenji beamed at his Father, who gave a soft smile down a the young boy.

"Thank you...though I can only meet during the early morning or late at night."

"Why's that?"

"The policemen following me."

Reaper gave a slight frown.

"I see."

"Yeah...I know the policemen are here to keep me safe, but if All For One comes, what if they get killed? If even All Might is worried about this guy, then I don't want anyone to suffer. Yet, I've not really been given permission to defend myself. If I gained my provisional license then I could, but those tests are a little ways off yet, and I don't know if first years can go for them, I've heard it usually is reserved for second years. So I'd have to wait a year...and in that year...if I couldn't defend myself and someone dies then..."

"I understand Kenji. It must be hard, it feels like you're a prisoner in your own life, right?"

Kenji nodded slowly.

"I understand why they're following me, but if they get killed because of me..."

"Leave it with me, allow me to handle this."

Kenji cocked his head.

"How are you going to do that?"

Reaper gave a smirk.

"I know someone who owes me a favour."

Kenji didn't quite understand, but his Father seemed determined.

* * *

As the sun was rising, Tokoyami heard a familiar tapping at the window, so he rushed towards it (though he wouldn't admit that he did due to his nature) and revealed Irina waving into his room.

Opening the window, he acted as causal as he could.

"Fox-san, I am...pleased you have returned."

"You are so cute when you act like that Tokoyami-kun~" Irina bounced onto his bed, which in turn forced the young boy to bounce and land on her chest with his head, the pair blushed brightly. "S-Sorry about that, got super excited~"

"Did something happen?"

Tokoyami curiously asked, Irina poked her fingers together shyly.

"I had the best night the other night Tokoyami-kun." She confessed while smiling enchantingly. "I got to spend time with my family for the first time in many years. It was beautiful. It was as if the world was different for that night alone. I wish you would have been there, it would have made it the most perfect night ever."

Tokoyami was surprised that she had said something like that.

But, to him, it felt like she was basically saying that she wanted him to meet her family, something you only did if you were serious about the person that they were dating, and if that was the case, then Irina was speaking beautiful words towards him.

"I-I see...so you wished for me to...meet your family."

"I don't see why not Tokoyami-kun, it would be adorable, don't you think so?"

Tokoyami placed a serious expression on his face, but she was sure that he was doing that to cover up something else.

"Meeting your family would bring my darkness, and your light together, and blend to bring about a new and different colour between us."

"Hehe, it surely would my chuunibyou boy...say, can I tell you something?"

Tokoyami, curious as to what she was saying, bowed his head in agreement.

"Yes. You may tell me anything."

Irina brushed her lips, which he was sure that she did to tease him.

"I've never kissed anyone before."

"...R-Really?"

He was stunned.

But Irina seemed to be telling the truth, she didn't even need to lie about something like that.

"Yes, that's right, I haven't kissed anyone before. Then again, I've never found anyone to kiss before."

"I-Is that so?"

He seemed down for a few moments.

But then Irina placed her hand on his head, and stroked slowly.

"Because I hadn't met you yet."

"F-Fox-san..."

The heat on his face increased by a lot, as she continued stroking his face.

"Sorry~ That was kinda forward of me~ I just thought that since I had a good night with my family, that I'd share such a thing with you~ You're the closest thing I've had to a real connection with someone outside of my family and best friend since this happened...I don't get it myself. I mean, we started our relationship with me controlling you...and yet, something about you is pulling me towards you. Maybe it is because you're so freaking cute that it scares me how cute you are." Tokoyami sweat dropped. "But, maybe it is because you're a sweet boy with your cute quirky attitude that you have. Your chuunibyou attitude is definitely adorable to someone like me~"

Tokoyami chuckled lightly, and his hand overlaying with her own.

"Meeting you has definitely been one of the best things in my life, Fox-san."

Irina's cheeks turned a luminescent pink colour.

"You're so cute Tokoyami-kun...say, how long is it before you have to do anything?"

He looked at his clock, and then turned back to her.

"Two hours before I have to do anything."

Irina smiled gently, and pushed Tokoyami down onto the bed. He watched with baited breath as she crawled in next to him, and hugged him from the side. He felt her larger assets against his body, which only blew his mind even more.

Then her lips dangled by his ear, making him gush.

"Then we have two hours before we have to move, then don't we?"

Tokoyami's breath hitched in his throat as she allowed a small giggle to escape her mouth.

"Y-Yes, I-I suppose y-you're right..."

"Good, that means that you can lay down with me for a little while~ It helps me get through the day, a little fun with my cute Tokoyami-kun~"

Tokoyami felt flustered with the beautiful woman right beside him.

But like that, got beside her in the bed, and she held him close.

* * *

While sitting in his meeting, Reaper spoke to various members of his group, about a few things that he would be going through. Looking between the members of his group, Himiko looked on with a happy smile, a young teenage girl sat there silently sucking on a lolipop, a young man with a wicked smile, and a recovering Stain as well as a bunch of other members listening in dutifully.

"So to conclude the meeting, with recent activities going on, in part thanks to Stain, we've been approached by many up and coming young people, I've got some decent members who wish to join. Though I'd like them to be screened before joining this group. Only ones that understand my goals and not people out to needlessly slaughter others."

Stain raised his hand.

"Leave that to me, I'll weed out the pathetic and unjust ones."

Reaper had no objections, inclining his head.

"Fine, but don't kill the ones that you don't see as good for the group."

Stain shrugged.

"Fine, I only wish to kill Hero's that are selfish, and unjust."

Reaper nodded slowly.

"Good, so with that out of the way..." The door behind him opened, and he turned to see it was Daisuke. Stain withdrew a knife, the young silent girl grabbed a knife, a young man showed a toothy animal like grin, Himiko waved her knife around, while Reaper waved his hand. "Daisuke, what brings you here?"

"Could we talk without your suicide squad around?"

"They aren't suicidal."

"No, I meant that they don't care if they're killed."

Each member seemed alright with what he said, and just smirked.

Reaper waved his hand.

"Everyone has their orders. Dismissed."

Each member began standing up and walked towards the door.

The silent girl pointed at Daisuke's face, waved a hand in front of her own face, and then turned her own lips upwards creepily, confusing Daisuke.

"That means she likes you, and hopes you like her too."

"Lovely company you keep."

Daisuke rolled his eyes as he said it, and the others began walking out.

Stain glanced at Daisuke and gave a dirty smile "How's your little brother, my apprentice, Daisuke-kun? He'll be with me quite soon." causing Daisuke to growl, but Reaper stopped him from doing anything, Stain then left the area.

Himiko just sat there, and waved.

"You too crazy girl, leave."

Daisuke ordered, Himiko stuck out her tongue.

"Fine, I'll go and spy on Kenji-kun~ The more attractive Mikami~!"

Himiko skipped out of the room, leaving the pair alone together.

"So, Daisuke. What can I do for you?"

Daisuke remained stoic as he spoke.

"Someone had their Quirk stolen recently."

Reaper's eyes narrowed.

"I see, so he must be making his move then."

"Exactly. I can't confirm if it is for Tomura, a Nomu, or for Kenji, but...that guys dead. My...someone important to me, and I went to go and see his body, and she told me that he doesn't have a Quirk inside of him since she can sense what kind of Quirk people have. So All For One stole it. I checked on the history of this guy, and he was confirmed to have a Quirk, and a pretty decent one at that."

Reaper's eyes lowered.

"I see...so he's stepped up his game then. And if it is for Kenji...damn, it's going to tear him up. I'll have to make my own move soon as well. Damn All For One, I'm not ready yet."

"Well, we'll have to be ready Father. Even if it ends up with me and you taking him down."

Reaper couldn't agree more, and Daisuke folded his arms complicatedly.

* * *

Kenji rushed towards school, going through the halls and made it to the classroom. Since it was near the time that class was going to be starting, everyone was surprised that he hadn't been there earlier than usual.

But when he stepped through the door, they were surprised to see two policemen with Kenji, who he was speaking to.

"Hey...what's going on with him anyway?"

Kaminari questioned, Kirishima leaned forward.

"Maybe because he was too manly, he had been caught by the police!"

Katsuki gave him a weird look, before Sero looked shocked.

"Maybe he finally snapped!"

"Yeah, that's got to be it Bondage Boy."

Katsuki spoke with an eye roll.

"W-Well, have you got an explanation then!?"

"I know why they're here, so yeah, I do. It's because we're dating." Katsuki's eyes went challengingly towards Shoto who looked back calmly. "You know, between two true lovers."

"I am currently in the middle of working out when I should propose to Kenji-kun about having sexual intercourse."

Katsuki's eyes flared angrily.

"You dare sleep with him before me!"

"I will dare."

Shoto replied calmly, sparks going off between Katsuki's, and Shoto's eyes.

"Why don't you go and be with your lover Gang Orca!?"

"Because I wish to have sex with Kenji-kun, and Gang Orca is not my lover, Kenji-kun is."

Katsuki's smile turned slightly slasher like as she glared at Shoto who remained stoic.

"I hate you more than anyone in this world!"

"Even me Kacchan?"

Izuku added hopefully, but Katsuki growled.

"Correction, I hate you and Deku more than anyone in this world!"

Izuku sweat dropped while Shoto hummed to herself.

"But like, why is the police with Kenji-kun anyway?"

Mina wondered as Kenji split from the police.

He sat down in his seat, and felt the eyes of most of the class on his body.

Looking around, he cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong?"

[Why is the police with you!? What happened!?]

Most of the class shouted out, so Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

"Truth be told, during my shadowing of Mt Lady...I lost it."

He held a calm face, Katsuki allowed a smirk to appear.

"W-What do you mean by lost it?"

Kaminari questioned, Mineta looking on with fear.

"I mean, I lost it. Take that what you will. But, there is a less life on this earth now."

The colour from most of the class dropped, while Katsuki snickered.

[YOU KILLED SOMEONE!?]

Kenji smirked, and ran a finger in the air, his Death trailing within the air.

He winked at the class, Mineta's eyes turned teary and he openly sobbed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mineta cried out, Katsuki snickered wildly.

"Geez, you guys fall for anything! He didn't kill anyone! Can you see him really doing that!? Idiots!" Katsuki looked towards Kenji, and chuckled. "I told you it would be funny."

"Y-Yes, I have to admit, that it was~"

Kaminari, who was still confused, moved forward.

"But, if that's not the reason, then why are the police with you? Did something happen?"

Kenji's mind flashed an image of Stain, licking his knife, and saying words that were akin to him being like him. Then he thought about Irina, and what happened during Hosu.

"Truth is, something happened during the Hosu incident and now I have police protection. Sorry I'm not allowed to say anymore than that while an investigation is on going."

The class looked concerned.

Whatever it was (for those who didn't know) were concerned about their classmate.

Katsuki however wondered something about Kenji, and looked at him curiously.

"Ken, where did you go this morning? You shot out early."

"Oh, just taking care of business is all Kacchan."

Katsuki wondered what that was about.

"Nothing to do with...that guy, right?"

Kenji shook his head.

"No, nothing to do with dear Grandfather, trust me, if it was, I'd tell you. Something personal is all."

While Kenji and Katsuki spoke, others in the classroom also began speaking.

"Wow! You got to face actual Villain's Jiro-chan?!"

Jiro who was twirling her earlobe, wore a bored expression on her face at Mina's question.

"Well, I didn't fight any Villain's or anything. I just helped people escape the area, and provided support."

"Still, it was awesome!"

Tsuyu, who was sat nearby, spoke up.

"Basically, I spent all my time training and sweeping the ships deck. But there was one place where I fought off a Villain with someone's help."

Tsuyu's eyes glanced towards Kenji who gave her a small, which in turn made her blush, remembering their first kiss.

Mina's face darkened as did Jiro's own.

"That's so cool! Damn it!" Her eyes went towards Kenji who seemed to be smiling gently. "Kenji-kun! I saw on your first day that you were fighting off fires with Mt Lady! Damn, you made the news!"

"Y-Yeah, it was quite the experience. I learned, many different things during my Internship, what about you Mina-san?"

Mina developed a sad looking face.

"Eh...it was alright I guess. I didn't do anything too exciting. Your basic average stuff. Though, I did see some awesome things around me. But I didn't do anything fantastic. It was kinda boring."

"I kinda wish my experience was boring Mina-san. I'm kinda jealous~"

Kenji chuckled out, Mina gave him a wink, and thumbed him up.

"Maybe next time we could be bored together~"

"Really?" Katsuki growled, Mina developed a scared face. "Even when I'm here, and not even an hour since school, you have already began your damn flirting with my boyfriend?! What is wrong with you anyway?!"

"T-There's nothing wrong with me...I don't think so anyway."

Mina croaked out, she didn't want to anger Katsuki.

But, it was already too late for such things.

"I don't know, you seem to be quite Alien like to me, maybe that's what I've been thinking about since the beginning. But it doesn't matter, I was with damn Jeanist...ugh, that bastard ruined the time for me, and almost messed up my damn hair! I had to have Ken use his Quirk to kill off that damn cement shit he used on my hair!"

"Hehe, it seems like you had a productive time."

Momo giggled out, Katsuki however didn't look pleased in the slightest.

"I totally did though! We did Yaoyorozu-chan!" Toru cheered. "I was with Vitality-sama, and we did hand to hand training and fought together, learning how to use our skills, and then we went to Nomu land and helped save Kenji-kun from his-"

"Ahem!"

"-from a Nomu beast creature thingy!" Toru finished after Momo cleared her throat, seeing Kenji's face falling slightly. "Y-Yeah, that's all we did. Nothing to do with any family members or anything~" She chuckled nervously, seeing Katsuki's eyes on her. "...I'm dead, aren't I?"

"I can't kill the deceased."

Toru let out a small cry, while Katsuki rolled her eyes.

"From his...what exactly?"

Mina wondered, Jiro leaning in expectingly.

"From..."

"Not your business you clowns!"

Katsuki snapped at them, making them cringe, while Kenji bowed his head downwards.

"But, you guys were in Hosu when it went down, right?" Kirishima spoke up, looking towards Kenji, Shoto, Izuku, and Iida. "So, what was it like seeing the Hero Killer?"

"Yeah, you guys were lucky that Endeavour and Vitality-chan showed up and saved you guys, right?"

Ojiro spoke swiftly, Kenji's eyes went towards Shoto who bowed her head.

"Yes...that's right. He saved us."

Kenji was proud that she could say that, even if it was hard for her to do that.

"That's just what I'd expect from the Number Two and Three Hero's~"

Mina sang out happily.

"Also, did you guys hear about him? People have been saying that he was connected to the League of Villains."

"He wasn't." Kenji spoke up to answer Kirishima, surprising the others around. "Stain wouldn't work with the League of Villains. The League of Villains act based on their hate on All Might, and the society at large. Stain wished to change society and how other Hero's acted, while idolizing All Might in his own way. I've heard people speaking about his ideals, and it made sense that people would think that he is right. He is right to a degree."

"Ken-kun..."

"I'm not saying that what he did was right Deku-kun. I'm saying what he thought was right, to a degree." He countered Izuku. "He didn't do what was right by killing people, that's never going to be the answer. But how he thought about some Hero's, it makes sense why he thought what he did. Some Hero's can be just out for themselves, and that's okay as well as long as they still care about saving people and what not. But I don't think they deserved to die for it, and he had no right to judge anyone for how they lived their lives no matter how they seemed. He doesn't know why they act or are the way they are. I mean, sometimes you have to be selfish to protect those dear to you, don't you?"

Kirishima clapped his hands together.

"I get what you're saying. Basically, you think that the Hero's around us can be selfish, but there has to be a reason, right?"

"Basically, but he judged them without knowing them. People can be selfish about money, because they could have a starving family. Stain didn't think about those aspects, and took lives into his own hands when he shouldn't do that."

"I get, that's totally an awesome way to think! You're super cool Mikami-kun!"

Kaminari gave him a double thumbs up, making him smile.

"Yes, I believe in the way that Mikami-kun thinks as well." Iida spoke to the others. "It is obvious how he thinks, and what he says, it wasn't totally wrong. But also as Mikami-kun said, he didn't have the right to judge anyone for how they lived their lives, and how he killed, or hurt people. Instead of helping the world, his belief's lead him to cold blooded murder. In our world, there will be Hero's that are selfish, but they aren't Villain's, and definitely, no one deserves to die for what they do. But now, I shall strive to be the ultimate Hero!" Iida raised his hand, and swiped it downwards. "Now, we should all prepare for our class ahead!"

[He's still the same…]

The others sweat dropped, as the door opened, revealing Ibara Shiozaki, Jiro gasped.

"I-It's that assassin..."

Ibara raised her head, with leaflets and other papers in her hands.

"Hello everyone, may I have your attention please?" Ibara walked towards the front of the class, and faced the entire class who looked baffled. "Yes, I am going to holding the official meeting for the Kenji Mikami-sama club that I have started."

"D-Don't you need like permission to start a club?"

Mina spoke out, Ibara nodded.

"I have gained permission for a club. Now, please read these leaflets, fill out the questionnaire and return them to me by the end of the week. Thank you."

Ibara went around the classroom handing out the leaflets and the questionnaire to everyone. When it came to Kenji, she placed a hand over her heart, blushing bright red, while saying "Angel-sama." and then continued handing out what she had.

Kaminari went over one of the questions, and was quite disturbed.

"B-But, wouldn't it be better for a girl to answer these questions?"

Ibara gave Kaminari a no nonsense stare, which gave him a fright.

"Please fill out the questionnaire and return it to me by the end of the week, thank you."

Kaminari shuddered, Katsuki looked over one question and snickered.

It said...

How cute is Mikami-sama?

Dazzling. Too adorable for words. Angelic. I want to jump him right now.

Katsuki placed a tick by the last one, while snickering.

"This is quite fun."

Kenji gave her a curious look, Izuku turned to Kenji with bafflement.

"I-I don't know which one to put..."

"Hehehe, I don't know either~"

Izuku chuckled awkwardly, as did Kenji.

Ibara overlooked the people in the class, then bowed her head.

"Thank you for listening, good day for you all."

Ibara left through the door breezily, Jiro breathed out slowly.

"She's very scary."

"She's an assassin."

Mina panted, Kenji gave her a curious look, wondering why people called her an assassin.

Hikari came into the room a few minutes later. She showed her large smile, and Aizawa trailed after her while looking down.

"Good morning class!"

[Good morning Sensei!]

Hikari smiled, while Aizawa frowned deeply.

"Yes, that's right I suppose...for now...she might be the Sensei but...I still am as well so don't even think she's going to be the Sensei forever..."

Hikari giggled, waving her hand at Aizawa who frowned.

"Oh don't be a downer because you lost our fight again. You agreed that we'd do this until you won. You need to start winning. I could give you some pointers if that's what you want Aizawa-chan? That's all I want to do, is help you~"

Aizawa didn't look pleased at all.

"Whatever."

"You seem down today, need a pick me up? I am sure that I could call up Joke-chan if that's what you want~"

Aizawa freaked out, and shook his head violently, side to side.

"No! Don't do that!"

"But she wants to marry you. Give her a chance."

Hikari gave him a no nonsense stare, Aizawa didn't look thrilled at all.

"There's not a snowballs chance in hell that it will happen."

"You're cruel~ She only wants to marry you. Marriage is one of the best things ever~ Anyway, time to teach the class~"

Aizawa narrowed his eyes considerably dangerously which made Hikari smile for pure joy, Tsuyu raised her hand.

"Aizawa-sensei, have you ever won a fight against Mikami-sensei?"

Aizawa remained stoic, and didn't answer.

"Take his silence as a no..."

Mina muttered, Aizawa's eyes shot for the young girl, who cringed.

"Anyway! You'll be with All Might today class! Isn't that great~? Some cute training and all, he wants to see what you've got!"

Hikari cheered, and the class cheered as well.

* * *

Kenji and the others went to go and change into their costume, but since Kenji's was with Mei...he had to go and see her again, and he didn't know if he was going to survive this time around, considering that she was….Mei Hatsume.

He walked towards her area of the school.

Making it, he went to knock on the door, but Mei opened it, and smirked.

"Kuku, I did feel you coming here."

"You felt me coming? How did you do that?"

Kenji was genuinely curious, and a little frightened that she could feel him.

"Never mind that. It's nice to see you today, in a cute school boy uniform. Heh are you trying to make me feel tingly? Wearing such an outfit? You know, that's also a fetish. The cute shy school boy, it actually is something I find quite fascinating."

Kenji shook his head immediately with a small amount of redness on his cheeks.

"N-No, I wasn't! This is just my school uniform, that's all!"

Mei stroked her chin, and inspected him with her eyes, her Quirk.

She zoomed in on his crotch, and smirked, Kenji covered his crotch with his hands.

"Awww, what are you doing? Let me look."

"No!"

Mei snatched the boy inside, and forced him towards her sector of the workshop area. He didn't see anyone else...that was worrying for the young boy, he didn't even know how he was going to survive such a thing when alone with her.

"Well, that doesn't mater." Casually, Mei groped his butt, making him jump, and pull backwards, but she smirked. "Either way, I know why you're here!"

Kenji remembered this from last time, and pulled back before she could snatch his pants off.

"Aha! I saw that coming!"

"Yes, you did! But I wonder if there's been any growth..."

Mei zoomed in on Kenji's crotch with her eyes, but he dashed behind a table so she couldn't look.

"Mei-chan! Don't do such things! Ab-About my Hero outfit if you would!?"

Mei clicked her fingers.

"Right! I have it right here!"

Mei rushed to the side, and thrusted it towards Kenji.

He caught it and inspected it.

"I did as discussed, with a few modifications as well. Which include your new styling shoes, for every Bishounen boy on the go. And the outfit." She kissed her fingers, and waved them in the air. "C'est magnifique~" Mei then moved closer, and placed her hands on his chest. "I've also added a few different ideas that I thought would be good with your Quirk. I'm sure you'll enjoy it very much, so don't worry about the tightness of the clothing. It shows off your ass...asset~"

Kenji frowned while Mei giggled.

"Seriously?"

Mei gave off a creepy yet adorable smile that could melt hearts, and freak them out at the same time.

"I'm joking. It is skin tight though, but it teases others about your body and doesn't show if off. So it will be a pull with the girls." She took out some devices, and handed them to Kenji. "These will come in handy as well."

"What are they?"

Kenji didn't have a clue at all.

"My adorable babies! I called them Kenji droids after you! With your Quirk, you can control plants, and have them act as familiars, right?" Kenji nodded. "But, you can't see what they're doing if you're too far away from them, so I designed these adorable babies to act like scouts for you, connected them with your cute glasses, so you can see where you're going and remotely control them as well with this little device." Mei handed him a device, which he put away. "I even gave your glasses split screen mode, and you can switch between different video feeds so you can see full views as if you're right there in the action yourself!"

Kenji was quite surprised.

But, happy at the same time.

He didn't even know Mei would make things like that.

But, he was happy at the same time.

"Th-Thank you Mei-chan!"

Mei blushed lightly at the praise, but then she developed a perverse smile.

"If you want to thank me properly..." She crossed the distance, and one hand cupped his butt, the other cupped his face. "...how about you and I kiss one another sweetness?"

"M-Mei-chan that's..."

"There's more than just experimenting with gadgets. I wish to experiment with the human teenage body. So, will you be my willing test subject?"

"W-Well, that's..."

Mei pushed Kenji down, and she smirked, as she got down on top of him as well...

* * *

Once the class had changed into their costumes, Izuku noticed the modified outfit of Kenji's. Now, it seemed to be similar, though there were some new additions. Like the outfit itself seemed a little more skin tight, but still gave him a modest appearance, and was still half black and half white right down the middle, that just seemed to be a colour scheme that Kenji liked. The belt he had also had some different types of seeds in them along with some grenade like bombs on his belt, and on his hands, were a glove that connected straight to the suit itself with a thin wire made out of a metal that Izuku didn't recognize, but it didn't seem encumbering at all, it seemed to be really flexible, and he didn't have his movements hindered either. His shoes also seemed to be designed differently, but Izuku didn't know what that was for at all.

There were some other additions as well, that he presumed that helped with his Death Quirk as well.

"Ken, you alright?"

Kenji nodded wordlessly, thinking about what Mei had done.

"Y-Yeah fine..."

"Did that Gadget Freak do something to you? Because I'll kill her if she did!"

Kenji shook his head, and hugged her tightly.

Izuku looked over Kenji's new costume, and looked impressed.

"S-So, Hatsume-san made that then?"

Izuku questioned swiftly.

Kenji gave a nod of his head.

"Yeah, during the Hero Shadowing, I asked, and she made this for me. I think it might be a little skin tight, but it works for someone like me. For now, I'm gonna try it out, and give her feedback and see if there's anything that could be used to improve upon, that's what she said to me as well."

"Aah, it seems cool. Maybe I should get Hatsume-san to help me..."

"Be prepared to keep your back against the wall, and not allow her to do anything weird to you. Just saying."

Izuku gave Kenji a curious look but All Might then spoke up.

"Alright! Now that you're back, you're going to have a class with me!" All Might grinned his usual grin. "Today, we'll be doing some rescue training here today! With a little race involved!"

"But, if it is rescue training, shouldn't we be at the USJ!?"

Iida said with his enthusiasm, Kenji was glad that he was back to his usual self again.

All Might however rejected what he said quickly.

"Aah, that zone specializes in disasters. As I said earlier, this is a race! So prepare! We are going to be stepping into field Gamma! It resembles an intricate labyrinth! You'll be competing in groups of five! Each person starts on the outskirts of the city in different locations, and your job is to get towards me who will be in the centre! Whoever rescues me first is the winner! But also keep property damage to a minimal!"

His finger pointed at Katsuki who scowled.

"Shouldn't you be pointing at someone else?!"

"Never mind that! First group, get to your places!"

Since Kenji wasn't in the first group, he walked off with the others, and sat down in an area that monitored the others. Katsuki sat on one thigh, and Shoto was on the other.

"She's testing my patience..."

Katsuki growled out, but Shoto didn't care, and leaned her body backwards. Momo sat beside Kenji, and held onto his hand, while Toru sat before him, and held onto his leg. Tsuyu sat on the other side of Kenji, and held onto his hand as well, and Jiro sat behind him, her head on his shoulder, and hugged him tightly from behind. Since Mina was doing the race, she wasn't there right now.

Kaminari looked on between Kenji and the girls, and began crying.

So did Mineta as well.

Soon, they began bawling like a baby would.

They cried together, seeing how close, and intimate that the girls were being with Kenji. Hugging him, kissing him in some cases, and cuddling against him in some other cases as well. It was like they were being punished for something.

"W-What's up with you?"

Kirishima questioned aloud, Kaminari looked at Kenji and the girls with him, and cried even more. He couldn't speak.

But Mineta couldn't hold back, and bawled even more.

"H-He's pulling all those hot women! How?!"

"Because he isn't a creep like you and is a genuinely nice person."

Jiro jabbed at him, making him cry even more.

"Well, I think it is very manly! He is teaching me much with just that alone! I hope to follow after his manliness as well!"

Kirishima gave him a thumbs up, making Kenji feel complex about a few things.

Then he heard a few people talking about who was going to win, while his eyes went to All Might on the screen.

"So, who's gonna win Kenji-chan? In your expert opinion."

"I-I don't know about expert Tsu-chan but...erm...well, I'd say that it is a toss between Sero-san and Mina-san. They have the most movability in such situations."

"But, what about Iida?"

Shoto questioned, Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

"In terms of pure speed, yes then he would be the best. But with a terrain like this, he can't move his fastest, and he can't use his Quirk to break down the area as well. So, I think it would be between those two."

"Heh, well Deku wont win. He'll come dead last like always."

Momo raised a hand to her forehead.

"I don't know, he seems to have improved a bit. I saw it for myself."

"Improved?! That loser!? He couldn't even fight during the tournament without nearly killing himself! How could he fight here?!"

"Kacchan, please don't worry~"

Kenji soothed, Katsuki narrowed her brows, and watched the race begin.

"Is everyone ready!?" All Might called out, and pulled out a button. "Then begin!"

Once pressing the button, an alarm went off, and they began moving. As expected, Sero used his tape to swing around the area, throwing himself side to side. Mina used her acid to glide across rails, and Iida ran around as fast as he could, Ojiro using his tail to swing from different parts of the area.

But the one that surprised everyone else, was Izuku.

Using what he had learned from his training with his Quirk, he wasn't breaking himself as he leaped from different buildings, pushing off them, and Kenji saw the green lightning all around his form, and wondered what he would be able to do.

The guys in the class, mostly, looked completely blown away as he continued leaping around the city.

[Wow! Is that Midoriya?!]

The boys cheered out, Shoto wasn't all surprised since she saw it during the Stain fight, the same for Kenji and Momo, even Toru was like that. The others though looked blown away, considering that they had seen him break himself during the beginning of school until now.

Ochaco however put her hands together, and looked happy for Izuku.

"Wow, with the way he jumps...he looks just like..."

"Just like…?"

Kenji spoke up towards her, Ochaco scratched the back of her head.

"W-Well, he looks kinda like you, don't you think?"

Kenji looked on, and indeed, it did look like Kenji's movements. But not just Kenji's, Katsuki's as well. It looked like a mesh up between the two of them. How he moved with his arms backwards, yet how he did his foot work. Those two aspects belonged to Katsuki and Kenji respectably, and he was kinda glad that he could inspire Izuku to move like that.

But he also saw that Katsuki was completely blown away, and he knew the face that she had on as well.

"Kacchan, don't worry about it."

She tightened her fists, and let out a breath.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

"Hehe, because I know you so well. It's all apart of being in love Kacchan~ The way he's moving, you should actually be happy since he decided to copy us more than anyone else. Even above All Might. It must mean he sees us as equals, or someone that he could learn from or something. I'm pretty flattered."

Katsuki adopted a smirk.

"I suppose you're right."

Kenji inhaled slowly, and watched the match, seeing that he was running atop of building's, and running across walls even. He was surprised how much he had managed to learn and control his Quirk in a week, it seemed fantastic to someone like him.

But he was happy as well.

But then came the part Kenji didn't think would happen.

Izuku's foot landed on a slender pipe…

But he slid off it, and went crashing down to the ground.

"Seems like he has a lot to learn in that department huh."

Momo murmured, cringing at the same time.

Kenji watched on and Sero soon won the race. Izuku however didn't seem disheartened, he was glad that he could manage to do such things, and felt as if he was catching up with the rest of the class.

Then All Might spoke some encouraging words to the group that had just gone, and when he finished, he walked back to the others.

Kenji stood up, and walked closer to the older man.

"All Might, I need to speak with you about something."

"I see, what is it about?"

All Might sounded blasé to Kenji.

But what Kenji said next brought him to an alert.

"...My Grandfather."

All Might paused.

A bead of sweat rolled down his face.

Turning towards Kenji, he looked serious and he could understand why that was.

"If that's the case, then I want to share something with you and Young Midoriya as well. If it is what I'm thinking of...then he's told you about your Grandfather, hasn't he?"

"Yes...Kuromaru has told me about who my Grandfather is, and what I can do as well."

All Might bowed his head.

"I see, if that's the case then I will speak with you soon."

Kenji bowed his head slowly.

* * *

Later on, Kenji and the others went towards the changing rooms. They began discussing about training, while changing their clothes. Kenji himself largely kept quiet, he was thinking about what All Might had to tell him and Izuku, and it seemed like Izuku was the same as well.

Kirishima however moved closed to Kenji as he slid his shirt on his body and began buttoning it up.

"Hehe! It seems that your mobility is grand Mikami!"

Kenji offered a smile.

"I suppose, I've always been good at moving my body."

"So that's the secret as to why those girls like you..."

Kaminari murmured, but Kenji didn't hear what he said, and Kirishima continued speaking.

"You've got to teach me how you move so fluidly, even without your Quirk."

"Learned from my Mother for most of my life, that's all. If you want, I could give you some pointers on how to move like that. With your Hardening Quirk, it shouldn't be an issue. In fact, you'd be able to do more daring stuff than I can since you're way more durable than I am."

Kirishima tightened his hand.

"Really!? We could become training partners!"

"Yeah, it would be fun~"

Kirishima and Kenji bumped fists, as Mineta cooed Izuku.

"Midoriya, look. There's a hole here."

Izuku looked towards Mineta, and saw him holding back a poster with a hole in the wall.

"A-Ah, Mineta-kun, you really shouldn't..."

"Aah! But I'm going to do it!" His hand pointed towards Kenji. "You don't even stop me either!"

"I wont, but if you peak on them, Kacchan will kill you. She'll know somehow."

"Tch, as if she'll know! I'm gonna see all of their proportions!"

Kenji shook his head, and sighed, as he continued speaking with Kirishima.

"Either way, we could meet after dinner, around five. Or is that too late?"

"Five huh? No, that's good for me!"

"Then, I'll see you at five."

The pair chuckled together, and turned to see Mineta peaking through the hole. Izuku looked on as well, and all three of them crinkled their noses at the sight of the perverted Mineta spying on the girls next door.

"I'm gonna see Yaoyorozu's curves! Asui's slender waist! Uraraka's Uraraka body!"

"What is an Uraraka body?"

Kenji whispered to Kirishima who shrugged, and the pair laughed.

"Even Hagakure's floating underwear! Ashido's unexpectedly fine butt! Todoroki's large breasts! And Bakugo's curvy assets!"

Kenji cringed, and shook his head, feeling something was going to happen.

STAB!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

And he was right when Jiro's earphone pierced his eye, Izuku winced at the same time that Mineta fell to the floor, and let out a big cry.

But then…

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

EXPLODE! CRASH! CRUMBLE!

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

Katsuki blew a huge hole in the wall, and stepped through it with murderous intentions on her face. Bashfully, most of the guys began hiding their bodies from Katsuki, but her eyes landed upon Mineta who let out cry after cry.

"You..."

She said darkly, making him cry even more.

"N-No please..."

He whimpered, but Katsuki grabbed him by the throat, and began punching him in the head repeatedly with her other hand, setting off a few explosions as she did, Mineta didn't stop crying the entire time.

"I REALLY HATE YOU! GO AND PERV ON SOMEONE THAT ACTUALLY LIKES YOU!"

"I WAS CONTROLLED ONCE!"

"TOO BAD SHE DIDN'T GET RID OF THAT DAMN PERVERSENESS OF YOURS YOU FREAKY BASTARD! YOU AND DEKU ARE PEOPLE I HATE VERY MUCH FOR DIFFERENT REASONS! NOW DIE YOU WEIRD BASTARD!"

Katsuki grabbed him, spun around with him, setting off more explosions, and then launched him into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Ooh my God..."

Kaminari cried, while Kirishima looked stunned.

Ojiro and Sato moved away together, not wanting to cross her path, Izuku began shedding a few tears.

Katsuki looked around and the boys stiffened.

She smirked.

"Don't worry, there's nothing here I want to see. Or anything that is worth seeing anyway."

They didn't know how to take that.

But Katsuki strolled towards Kenji, and wordlessly grabbed his hand, and his clothing, and began walking to the girls changing room.

She paused, looked at the other boys once more, who stiffened, she smirked, and then walked into the girls changing rooms with Kenji.

"B-Bakugo-san! I don't want him in here with us! I-I mean, we're girls and changing an-and maybe you all want that but I don't know if I am comfortable with such things...maybe it would be better if he left the room or something like that..."

"Be with your boyfriend Deku." Katsuki grabbed Ochaco's clothing, and threw them into the boys changing room, along with Ochaco herself. "You, Jugs. Make a wall."

"W-Well..."

Momo wasn't sure if she could.

Shoto stomped her foot on the ground, and created an ice wall between the two broken parts of the wall, Katsuki looked satisfied, while the cry from Ochaco came from the other side of the wall, making Katsuki snicker.

"Wont you have to pay for that wall?"

Tsuyu added, Katsuki chuckled.

"I'm fine with that, it's a small price to pay. But that minion, she really should be with the guys, and her damn boyfriend Deku." Her eyes lustfully went towards Kenji. "Speaking of boyfriends..." Katsuki got onto his lap, and straddled his hips. "Now, why don't you allow me to take care of you Ken?"

"K-Kacchan that's..."

"Yeah, we could have some fun~"

Mina giggled out, and only wearing some panties, she cuddled him from the left, making him blush.

"Me too~ I wanna do it too~"

Toru slid onto his body and he could feel everything about her body on his own, making him blush even more.

"T-That's totally not fair, don't leave me out as well..."

Jiro walked forward, and clung to his body, only wearing her shirt, and panties, his mind being blown by this feeling.

"Well, if everyone else is ribbit."

Tsuyu, in nothing but her bra, and panties, she crossed the distance, and used her long tongue to lick his face, while clinging to his body, making him shiver.

"W-Wait! Me too! If you're all doing it then..."

Momo, wearing a revealing pair of panties, but no bra, pushed her large assets on Kenji, his body certainly was being very stimulated.

"I see, this is part of the harem bonding process...yes, I shall join in as well."

Shoto, having seen what was happening, pulled off her shirt she was wearing, along with her bra, and pushed her large assets against Kenji's body as well, his body was twitching with happiness, he felt shy about it, but was enjoying it very much.

Finally, Katsuki snickered, and threw her shirt off her body, revealing her breasts, and took Kenji's hand, placing it on her bare breast, blowing Kenji's mind even more, she knew he was very happy due to a certain something.

"Good boy. Now, lets have some fun Ken. Time to take your mind off...many things. Come on girls, Ken's had a shit time lately so lets make Ken feel good together."

[Okay!]

The girls began to giggle, and clung to Kenji intently, and each managed to kiss him somewhere. Whether that be his lips, or his face, or chest, they all began making Kenji feel good, and right now, he knew was the best time to be alive.

* * *

Later on, Kenji walked besides Izuku, speechless.

Izuku gave him a curious look, seeing his permanent smile that was on his mouth.

"I-Is everything alright Ken-kun?"

Kenji chuckled happily, barely able to continue his smile.

"Y-You need a girlfriend...trust me, get a girlfriend Deku-kun...just get one."

Izuku gave him a curious look and wondered what he would need a girlfriend for.

Kenji however wouldn't reveal anything and just kept smiling happily.

They walked towards the area that All Might said he would be, and while walking, Izuku posed a question to Kenji.

"So, do you know what this is about Ken-kun?"

"No, he said that he needed to speak to us...I need to find something's out."

"A-About what? If you don't mind me asking!"

"No, of course not. It's just, I learned something out recently, and All Might can help me understand a few things about that...actually, there's something I need to tell you as well. I'll tell you after this."

Izuku had to wonder what he was speaking about.

But, when getting to the door, they knocked, and heard "Come in." from All Might, so they walked in to see All Might in his smaller former, so they walked inside together, and sat opposite of the older man. Izuku looked kind of shy, while Kenji was thinking about what his Father had said, and what All Might was, and who his Grandfather, All For One was as well.

"You seem rather intense All Might."

Izuku was glad that Kenji was the one to say something about it, he didn't know if he would be able to say anything about it. All Might however looked between the pair of them, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"About what happened in Hosu, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to give you assistance with the Hero Killer." His eyes shifted to Kenji. "And your sister. I'm sorry about not being able to help you in retrieving your sister."

"No, please don't apologize, it isn't your fault. No one could have known that she would have been there...or been alive. My Mother explained that you and her only found out recently, I don't blame either of you keeping it quiet from me."

"I see...even then, I have to offer my apologies." Kenji shook his head, so All Might continued. "Also, Young Midoriya, during your fight with the Hero Killer, he stole some of your blood, didn't he?"

"Y-Yes...his Quirk was able to paralyze someone after tasting their blood. Is that was this is about?"

"Do you remember how I gave my power to you?"

Kenji watched as Izuku's face turned into a replica of All Might's which freaked him out.

"Eat this!"

Izuku said with a voice quite like All Might's, Kenji and All Might sharing a look between them.

"No! Not that part! I said the key was in my DNA. That's why you had to swallow the hair."

Izuku's face turned downwards into a realization, while Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

"He couldn't steal the Quirk off you Deku-kun."

"B-But..."

"If someone had gotten All Might's DNA in the past, he would have lost the Quirk. You have to willingly pass it on for someone to gain your Quirk. I doubt you were willing to pass on your Quirk to the Hero Killer."

All Might clicked his fingers.

"He's right Young Midoriya. As he said, it can only be given to someone else if the bearer intends to pass it on. Though it can be transferred by force." All Might adopted a scary face, and passed on a book to Kenji desperately. "Here take this!"

All Might's voice turned squeaky, almost like a girls voice giving something to her crush, Kenji giving him an odd look.

"W-What the hell was that?"

"I just passed on that book to you! Like the Quirk! You know, to show that you can force it upon someone else! I thought you were the smart one..."

Kenji and Izuku shared a look between them.

"No, I understood the concept, but why did you sound like a girl with a crush?"

"I was proving a point!" Kenji and Izuku weren't convinced. All Might sighed deeply, and continued. "A-Anyway, the Quirk you have Young Midoriya, is unique. And, you should know its origins." Kenji and Izuku both looked at one another, before All Might continued. "One For All was derived from another Quirk. A power that's very old."

"An old power?"

Kenji muttered, and All Might nodded.

"Yes, the name for that Quirk...is All For One."

Kenji felt a pulse erupt inside of his heart.

"All For One..."

"Ken-kun, do you know what that All For One thing is?"

"...I know some of it."

He replied, All Might looked on with slightly worried eyes.

"The Quirk All For One, is a Quirk that can steal others Quirk's, keep them for himself, or pass them onto others. This was back before people really knew what Quirk's were. How they dealt with them, and what society called normal. Laws, and human rights were highly debated. Civilizations progress, stalled. Society, decayed."

"It makes sense, considering that people suddenly erupted with these new and different powers. How would society even cope with something like that? Instead of dealing with everyone just being Quirkless, or what they would assume to be normal at that time, the world was changing and they didn't know how to deal with it. If it didn't happen, we might even have progressed far enough for space travel to far away systems and other things, that's what you're implying, right All Might?"

Kenji gave his opinion, All Might nodding his head.

"Yes that's right."

"I also heard that once from someone famous."

Izuku chimed in, and All Might nodded his head.

"Yes. At that confusing time, there was one person who was able to rally the people together. He went by the name of his power, All For One. He stole Quirk's from others, and with his influence, he spread it across the country. He manipulated people for his purposes, and committed evil acts with little resistance. In the blink of an eye, he became the leader of Villains, and ruled over Japan."

"...But, that was generations ago. How is he still alive?"

Izuku asked while Kenji had guessed based on what All For One could do.

"Indeed, he should of died of a natural lifespan many years ago. But remember, he can take others Quirk's. He must of taken a Quirk that can allow him to live much longer than a natural life span."

"A-Are you saying he's immortal?"

"I'm saying that he very well could be."

All Might replied to Kenji who furrowed his eyebrows.

"But, how does this tie back into the One For All ability?"

Izuku's question was met with All Might's straight face.

"Yes, because he can give others Quirk's remember? He made people trust him, or submit to him by altering their abilities. Apparently, there were many poor souls that couldn't bare the burden of the Quirk..."

"That's what the Nomu's are, aren't they?"

Kenji spoke up, Izuku gasped, All Might lowered his head.

"Yes. Most likely, he has done experiments on these people, and given them Quirk's, but at the cost of their sanity. But meanwhile, some Quirk's actually evolved as they were passed on. And combined with other power sets."

"...My Father said that's what happened to him with his brother, that's also something you're speaking about, right?"

Kenji questioned All Might who nodded.

"Yes, your Father is something that also became a test subject for him." Izuku looked to Kenji with surprise, but Kenji didn't say anything. "His Quirk, that Quirk inside of you, was combined with Death. But this man, All For One, had a Quirkless younger brother. Or so what he thought to be Quirkless at the time."

"Thought to be..."

Izuku murmured, All Might slid his fingers together and continued.

"Yes. He was small and sickly, but he had a strong sense of justice. They couldn't of been more different. The brother pained to see All For One's deeds. So he kept resisting him. But then, he transferred a Quirk to his sibling. One that would allow him to stockpile power. We don't know if it was a gift he was giving his brother, or he just wanted to force him to submit."

Realizations passed through both Kenji and Izuku.

"So that's how it was made...One For All, was a Quirk that mutated with the Quirk that his elder brother gave him."

"Yes, that's right Young Mikami. Even though everyone thought he was Quirkless, it turned out that he did have a Quirk. Though even he hadn't realized this would be the case. He had a useless power, that only allowed him to pass on Quirk's. And that's, how One For All came to be."

Kenji and Izuku tightened their hands, and didn't know what to say.

But Kenji then gave a strong face.

"All Might, though I feel uneasy about my Grandfather...I understand a few things now about him, and you."

"Ken-kun? What do you mean? About your Grandfather?"

"...You see Deku-kun, there's something that All Might left out." Izuku seemed confused. "All For One, is my Grandfather."

Izuku's eyes widened in pure shock, while Kenji looked down to the ground.

"B-But...then that means..."

"Yes. The reason why All For One wishes to have me. My Father explained it to me. It is because he wants me to do what he does, and become the next Villain leader...because I can do it too."

"Do..."

"Steal Quirk's." All Might to Izuku's astonishment. "Young Mikami there is a direct descendant through his Father, to the most powerful criminal that Japan has ever seen, and he has an ability that is similar to All For One."

Kenji then explained to Izuku what he knew about it, what his Father had said.

He didn't have anything to hide, since Kenji knew about One For All, he didn't see it as right to hide about his own family.

All the while, Izuku kept thinking about what happened. What Kenji was speaking about.

"...And that's it, I'm related to him, and he wishes to have me. You see, short version is, my Father was experimented on, and was forced to have his younger brother's Quirk, which mixed the Death Quirk and All For One ability together, and then, All For One ripped it out of my Father, and gave it to me. If someone is dead with a Quirk, then I can steal it and give it to someone else. Or, if I kill off the Quirk Factor from the living body, then I can steal it as well. Because my Father's body didn't develop the Quirk naturally, it was unusable in him, and in me, because of my Mom's Quirk, it's usable."

Izuku was blown away.

He hadn't expected that to happen.

"W-Whoa...so you're really...and then you could...w-wait...All Might, could Ken-kun steal my Quirk?"

"I can't be sure, but I wouldn't of thought so since it is similar to All For One. Good thing he's on our side huh!" Izuku sweat dropped as did Kenji. "Young Mikami, I am sorry about all of this. It must be hard to deal with, thinking about your family, and what happened to your sister, your own Grandfather being a Villain, your sister being under him, your Father being a Villain. I am happy however that you didn't go down that dark path. Truthfully, I wasn't sure if you should ever learn of this ability that you could do. This was before I got to know you. Now, I think that what should of happened with the brothers should happen here." He pointed at Izuku. "The younger brother." His hand pointed towards Kenji. "The older brother. Only difference is, this time, the older brother isn't evil. Thinking about it, you both have the potential to control the society if you desired, or bring about a new era of peace. That's how strong you both could be."

Izuku looked towards Kenji, as if an idea had come to him.

"We're kind of like brothers now, Ken-kun!"

"Eh?"

Kenji didn't understand.

But, Izuku with his wide grin, continued.

"Your Grandfather was the older brother of the person who originally had the Quirk that I am currently wielding. Doesn't it make sense that we kind of are related? At least spiritually. That man would be your Granduncle, or something, right? And he had this Quirk that's currently inside of me. So we're connected now as well~"

"...Connected...I-I guess you're right in that regard. Y-Yeah, we're brothers Deku-kun~"

Izuku chuckled as did Kenji.

"Anyway, that's the origins of One For All..."

"Say, I've got a question All Might."

Kenji added, All Might cocked his head.

"Yes?"

"You see, I've been thinking about this since you were speaking. This One For All Quirk is very different to many types of Quirk's. While thinking about it, I wondered what would happen if Monoma-san tried to copy the Quirk. Since technically, One For All is two Quirk's meshed together. And since it is generations in the making, would it be where he would gain the original power where it wasn't really much? Would he gain a power similar to Deku-kun? And if he did, would his body shatter if he tried to activate the overwhelming power? Or would he be immune to such things?"

"That's actually a good question All Might."

Izuku added.

All Might rubbed his chin.

"I actually don't have an answer. If it happens, then we'd have to wait and see. Any other questions?"

"Erm...nothing major. I had a thought about previous One For All users, and if they had Quirk's, I wondered what they'd be like with One For All. Would they work in tandem and all that? Since we'll never see them, I guess I don't need answers, it's just fun to think about~"

"Hahaha! It surely is Young Mikami! Anyway, you're free to leave if you so wish!"

"Okay then, goodbye All Might. Come on Deku-kun, lets go to the arcade! Not been there in ages~"

"Aah! That would be fun! Lets go!"

Kenji and Izuku stood up together, bowed and left the room.

Once they were gone, All Might inhaled slowly, only to hear a tapping at the window.

All Might turned and-

"Ooh God!"

Stood at the window, was Reaper, holding what seemed to be a severed head while pointing at it with a dirty smile on his face.

But, looking closer, it was only a mannequins head.

All Might breathed out and pushed the window open.

"What the hell?! Why are you holding that head?!"

"Hah, I found it funny, to see the look on your face." Reaper stepped through the window and hopped into the school while All Might followed him with his eyes. "So, did you tell them about One For All, and the connection to All For One?"

All Might nodded.

"Just finished...by the way, how did you sneak onto the premises anyway?"

Reaper chuckled and casually ran a hand through his hair.

"Because I know my way around security systems. Besides, if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

He jokingly (at least for Reaper) said.

All Might let out a small chuckle.

"I see, that's how it is. Anyway, I heard you told Young Mikami about what he has inside of him."

Reaper slowly inclined his head, sitting down on the nearby couch.

"I did yes, I told him many things about who I am, his Grandfather, and other things. He's resolved himself to use his Quirk to give others back their Quirk's All For One steals, or to give them to people that are Quirkless, to give them a chance to be a Hero. I think he was inspired because of that boy, Izuku Midoriya who started out as Quirkless, and seeing how far he's come, he wishes to give others a chance to shine like that."

"He didn't even say, but that sounds very noble."

All Might confessed, Reaper chuckled.

"Of course he wouldn't, he doesn't want any praise for it."

"I see, quite like you then, who usually sticks to the shadows."

Reaper couldn't deny that.

"I suppose so...but, Toshi. All For One's killed someone, and stolen their Quirk...possibly for Kenji."

All Might's hand tightened, pain on his face.

"Shit..."

"He's becoming more serious, especially now that Kenji knows of his power. Also, don't tell Kenji about this persons death, not yet...I don't know if All For One is going to tell him..."

"Tell him? How would he do that?"

All Might seemed confused, so Reaper informed him swiftly.

"They're in contact, he talks to Kenji in his dreams. Daisuke told me about it."

All Might hung his head down.

"You're kidding me..."

"I wish I was, I don't want that bastard talking to my son, but currently, there's nothing that I can do to stop their conversations. All I can do is protect him and make sure All For One doesn't try and take Kenji."

"Yes, if he gets his hands on Young Mikami, there's no telling what he'll do with that boy. We'll have to make sure that he doesn't take Young Mikami then."

"Exactly. But I came here for another reason."

All Might's ears perked.

"Oh?"

"I need you to allow Kenji to use his Quirk to defend himself without getting into trouble."

All Might's fingers pressed together.

"I can understand why you'd say that, but he hasn't passed the-"

"I realize that. But, realistically, do you think the police or Hero's for that matter, can defend him against All For One?"

All Might's eyes lowered.

"No, I don't think that they could. But what you're asking is going to be difficult to achieve."

"I'm not asking him be given special permission to have a provisional license, I'm asking that he be given a temporary one with restrictions of course, I know how this world works, until he can earn his real one which he will do. I know my son, if All For One shows up, he might be able to get himself away since he's resourceful, but if there's others behind like the police, or Hero's and they die...it would cause much trouble for my son. He's a gentle soul, and the death of someone who was protecting him...it would weigh heavy on his mind and I'd rather not have my son go through that."

All Might understood what Reaper was saying.

It made sense.

And it sounded like Reaper was being a protective Father which All Might appreciated.

"Hmmm...the only way I could see it working is if I take responsibility for your son in such an event."

Reaper folded his arms.

"Will you?"

All Might released a sigh, but then gave a mirth smirk.

"Damn you Reaper...seriously, asking me such a question. Yes, if that's what it is...for Young Mikami, it is the least I can do. But there will still have to be talks with the police and there will be limited restrictions. He wont be a Hero...but, if he can defend himself, and run away, then I would take responsibility. But, it would only be to defend when no other Hero is in the area, or he would have to leave it to that person."

Reaper breathed out.

"I'm glad you and I see eye to eye on one thing."

All Might chuckled.

"Yeah, these are unusual circumstances...give me some time, and let me work this out with the Hero's Association and the police. I'll come to an understanding with them."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Reaper went towards the window, looking out to see that Kenji and Izuku were laughing together, walking out of the schools gates together. "Seems like the brothers like one another this time."

All Might joined him, and nodded.

"Yes, it seems so. That's why, we have to make sure All For One doesn't get Young Mikami. If he does...then he'd force Young Mikami to kill Young Midoriya somehow...lets hope a fight between them never happens."

"Yeah..."

Reaper and All Might stood together, and quietly thought about what could happen in the future.

* * *

Once more, Kenji and All For One had a confrontation, when Kenji fell asleep. His cold eyes on Kenji's form always unnerved him, but he wouldn't back down.

"Nice to see you Kenji. Sorry, I've been busy these past few days so I haven't had chance to talk with you. How are you?"

Kenji scowled.

"Peachy. So, when you said you and I are the same, you literally meant we are the same."

All For One tilted his head.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't deny it, Granddad."

All For One adopted a smirk on his face.

"So, my son told you."

"Yes, he did. You want me because I can steal other's Quirk's, right? Because my body can adapt to Quirk's thanks to both sides of my Quirk, right? You ripped the Quirk out of my Father, and forced it into me, didn't you? After taking it from your other sickly son that is."

All For One continued to smirk and moved closer.

"Yes, that's right. Originally, it was going to be Kuromaru after my other boy was proved to be a failure, I was going to steal Hikari Mikami's Quirk and give it to him, but you have everything I desire. I wanted someone that could steal Quirk's as easily as I could, but when I had Kuromaru and my other son, Kuromaru had the strong body, but not the power, and my other son had the power but not the strong body, so I gave it to Kuromaru, I hadn't foreseen that it would mutate and become what it is now, but that doesn't matter. But there was one more problem I hadn't foreseen."

"You still had the problem of finding someone to have the ability to adapt to the Quirk's and make sure that the Quirk is usable by bringing it back to life so to speak, right?"

All For One nodded.

"Yes. At first, I thought that he'd be able to do it...but, he couldn't adapt to it like I could because it wasn't a natural Quirk along with the fact that it died so it would be unusable, and his body rejected the Quirk's that I'd try and give. I had realized all of the Quirk's I had that had come across that had regenerative properties, wouldn't be able to do it. I needed someone that could adapt, and regenerate. I gave up for a time because I couldn't find it though continued searching, and decided to train Kuromaru as someone that would be the ultimate warrior...but then I came across your Mother, and her unique Quirk. I was thrilled when I found it, she was everything I was looking for."

"Adaptability and regenerative abilities, right?"

"Yes with that Life Quirk of hers, she could control Life, her body naturally was about to adapt to things because of the abundance of Life in her. I sent your Father to make sure it was what I wanted, and it was. I thought I had rid him of his emotions...but, she brought out the emotions I thought were gone, and they fell in love, and that birthed you, what I had been searching for for so long."

"But, the conditions for it are hard to achieve. I would have to have precise control over my Quirk to kill it from someone without destroying the Quirk, and it's hard using both sides at the same time."

"Yes, hard, but not impossible. With training, you could do it Kenji. Steal Quirk's, and make them your own. But, you could go the easy route, and kill the person then take the Quirk."

Kenji gave him a hard glare.

"I wouldn't steal anyone's Quirk from them, and I especially wouldn't kill anyone to take their Quirk's!"

All For One moved closer, and closer, Kenji felt sick to his stomach.

"But, you can do it."

"...You mentally and physically abused my Father you asshole! You experimented on my Father, tried to steal my Mom's Quirk, took my sister, and tried to kill my brother along with killing my Uncle! All so you could have a successor!? You're messed up! You're a monster! Why would you think I'd ever choose your side?! You've attacked all my family, and you forced a Quirk into me!"

"I only did that so I could make my ultimate successor. And now in you, I have. How does it feel to know you have my power in you?"

"It's not your power."

All For One tilted his head.

"Oh?"

"It's Kuromaru's, and Kenji's power."

"Speaking about yourself in the third person are we?"

Kenji shook his head.

"I was talking about your other son, Kuromaru named him Kenji, and named me after him."

All For One chuckled.

"I see, that's nice. But once you and Tomura come together, there wont be anyone who could oppose you. You see, I planned you for a long time, Tomura is a gem I found, and now, I'm going to have you both come together, and rule this world together."

Kenji narrowed his eyes, and hated what he said.

"If I can take Quirk's, I'll take yours from you, and give them back to everyone you've stolen them from, and give the ones that are dead to people that deserve to have Quirk's."

All For One tittered.

"You can try, but what you need to do is hard to achieve. There's two ways for you to do it. Either, kill the person and take their Quirk, or perform a delicate operation on them to surgically kill off the Quirk Factor from the humans body. On both, you couldn't do it. You currently couldn't kill me, and if you manage to take my Quirk's off me, I'd take them back easier."

Kenji narrowed his eyebrows.

"Even then...why didn't you tell me you were my Grandfather?"

"I wanted to gain your trust before revealing that. But Kenji, my dear boy, you are my Grandson, and I care very much about you. I always have, and I always will, no matter what else happens."

"You make me sick."

All For One chuckled, letting it roll off him, Kenji felt like he was trying to manipulate his feelings to try and make him trust All For One.

But then, in the middle of Kenji thinking, All For One snapped his fingers as if he remembered something.

"Oh, Kenji. I've found you a very first Quirk."

Kenji gasped.

"Y-You've done what?"

"I've found a very suitable Quirk for you."

"...You stole it off someone?"

All For One nods his head.

"Yes, that's right. I did, I think it would suit you very well. What do you say to Grandfather?"

Kenji was horrified.

All For One, stole someone's Quirk, just for him, and now a poor soul out there was Quirkless, because of All For One's twisted vision of Kenji being with him.

"Screw you."

All For One chuckled.

"I was looking for a thank you, but that will do my boy." Kenji's eyes narrowed dangerously at All For One who smirked right back at him. "On, one more thing Kenji."

"What?"

Kenji demanded, only for All For One to gain a wild grin.

"I've found a second Quirk for you, and a Nomu is heading there right now."

"W-What!? Y-You can't!"

"But I can, and will. That mind control boy wont know what is coming."

"Mind control..." Kenji gasped, All For One held a faux worry expression on his face. "Y-You're after Shinso-kun?!"

"Oops, seemed like I revealed my hand. How careless of me."

He didn't seem to care...no, Kenji felt like he wanted to reveal it to Kenji but he didn't know why that was.

"Why do you want Shinso-kun? He's got nothing to do with this!"

Kenji yelled at him, All For One showed his disturbing smile, which almost unnerved Kenji but he held it together.

"For you. I am an understanding man, you don't want to kill people, I'll be reasonable and give you a Quirk that can make people immobile just long enough for you to steal their Quirk. I'm being a kind Grandfather Kenji. And even if you get there, it is quite strong. While not at the level as the one sent to the USJ, it isn't weak so it could cause a lot of damage. It's up to you really if you want to check it out."

Kenji could feel that he was actually doing that to mess with Kenji even more.

"Why are you doing this...?"

"Because I want to make you happy."

"By killing my friends?! By stealing their Quirks!?"

All For One pulled closer.

"No, by making you see that I and Tomura are the only ones you can trust. Don't you see? You've got the potential to do anything, society holds you back. Think, with me, you can do anything, be anything you want to be. And if you want friends, I'll get you the best friends you could hope for."

"I've already got amazing friends, and I wont let you hurt them!"

Kenji tightened his hands, and tried to will himself awake.

To save Shinso from a Nomu.

He had to do something...

When Kenji left, All For One chuckled.

"Such a good boy, willing to risk his life for a friend. I wonder how you'll handle realizing that you'll be alone when fighting my Nomu which has the second task of taking you, by any means necessary? Sorry Kenji, sometimes I have to be cruel to be kind to get you to be beside me."

* * *

"Aaah!"

Kenji's eyes shot open, panting, looking around to see Katsuki, Momo, and Shoto clinging to him in their sleeps.

Now back in the real world, Kenji didn't even have time to think so he quickly grabbed some pants, and a shirt throwing on his clothes, and turned to the others.

"Kacchan! Momo-chan! Shoto-chan! Wake up!"

He yelled, and they all groaned.

Katsuki's eyes opened sleepily, and looked towards Kenji.

"Ken? What's going on?"

"Kacchan, get my Mom! All For One is making a move against Shinso-kun! I have to protect him!"

"Ken wait, I'll go with you!"

"Follow after me, please get my Mom, there's no time!"

Kenji then jumped out of the window while Katsuki kept yelling his name but to no avail, and used small wings by his feet to increase his speed.

What he didn't realize was that as he left, a portal opened, and revealed two Nomu's heading for the Mikami household, Katsuki scowling as she looked down at the two Nomu's, Shoto's eyes waking up, and so did Momo's.

"W-What the heck? Those beasts from Hosu are here?! Why!?"

Momo spoke up with worry, Shoto narrowed her eyes.

"Yaoyorozu, go and get Mikami-sensei. Bakugo, we need to work together. We can't really use our Quirk's to fight...but in this situation we have no choice."

"...Yeah, you're right, lets kick the shit out of them and get to Ken."

Though she was worried about Kenji, for now she had to stop these Nomu's from hurting anyone else, and hoped Kenji would be okay, and hoped this wasn't another attempt from All For One to try and get Kenji.

* * *

Kenji kept going through the city at top speeds.

He knew where Shinso lived, so he hoped he'd be able to get there quickly.

He couldn't fathom why All For One would do this, other than to mess with Kenji by going after his friends.

It made him feel sick.

But he couldn't think about it, and just shot through the air at high speeds.

"Come on! Come on! Go faster!"

He pushed more of his power into it, and tried going at a faster speed.

He panted, but didn't stop.

He added Death around his body to kill the gravity to make his movements faster.

But still he was worried that Shinso was going to be hurt, or worse, killed.

When Shinso's house came in sight, he also saw something else.

A portal had opened, and stepped out, was a Nomu.

A hulking Nomu that dwarfed him immensely, and could be taller than All Might. With bulging muscles, and its exposed brain, it was terrifying to say the least. Kenji could feel the power coming off of the Nomu, and it felt powerful. He didn't even want to know what kind of Quirk, or Quirk's it would have.

All For One told the truth, and he was going for Shinso's house.

Kenji sensed behind him with his Life Quirk, back to his house, and sensed presences that felt like the Nomu's, which he guessed was a distraction from All For One so his Mother couldn't come and help him.

" _That's Kurogiri-san's portal...All For One made sure I was here to see this...he wants me here...is this about Shinso-kun...is it about me...or is it about both of us...? He knows I'm alone, and he's trying to take me, he might even try and use Shinso-kun to get me to follow him...then I will protect my friend no matter what, and he wont take me either, even if I have to defeat the Nomu by myself, then if Mom needs me, I'll go back and help her. All For One truly isn't pulling any punches now...I have to become even stronger to protect people from him and his creations._ "

Kenji made up his mind. He knew that this probably was a trap, just confirming something he thought when dreaming with All For One, but if he left, then Shinso would be in danger, and could get his Quirk stolen, or worse, be killed, and he wouldn't allow that. Even if he had to face down the powerful Nomu himself, he wouldn't back down.

With a cry from the Nomu, Kenji saw its body lifting up, and using its incredible leg strength to leap into the air, and went right for Shinso's house.

"No!"

Kenji shot for the Nomu at high speeds.

Getting before it, he slammed his feet into the Nomu's face, using it as a stepping stone, and launched himself towards Shinso's bedroom, seeing the Nomu following after him.

CRASH!

"What?!"

Shinso shot up when Kenji came crashing through the window. He grabbed Shinso's body while spinning in the air, skidded on the ground and hit the back wall, as the Nomu's large hand came through the window, crushing the bed that Shinso was in. Seconds later, Kenji didn't even want to know what would have happened.

"Shinso-kun, are you okay?"

He asked, placing Shinso on the floor beside him.

Shinso rubbed his eyes, and looked at Kenji with confusion.

"M-Mikami? I don't understand, what's going on?"

Kenji looked towards the Nomu who's twisted eyes set on Shinso, so Kenji stood before his body.

"It's after you, don't worry, I'll protect you."

Kenji stared down the Nomu who moved closer, and closer.

He could feel its strength from where he was, it was quite powerful, and he didn't even know what Quirk or Quirk's it had. Whatever they were, he knew it would be strong.

But, to protect Shinso, he would fight this Nomu, even if it meant risking everything, even his life.

The Nomu didn't waste time, and reached out its hand at super speed for Shinso.

"No!"

Kenji heroically pushed Shinso out of the way, but the Nomu's hand opened, and grabbed Kenji by the throat, slamming his body against the wall, and began strangling him.

Shinso's winced when being pushed to the floor, but then saw the Nomu strangling Kenji, who tried to get out of the Nomu's grasp, but it was too strong. He shot off Death at close range, but the Nomu barely flinched, despite suffering some wounds, though they healed quite quickly.

"Mikami! Get off him!"

Shinso rushed towards Kenji, and tried to peel off the fingers of the Nomu around Kenji's throat, but it was too strong and Shinso watched as Kenji struggled to breathe...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Daisuke and Tomoko have quite the interesting relationship and seem to work quite well together, even Daisuke showing that he's quite inventive by helping Tomoko increase the power of her Quirk.** **Kenji's gone to Reaper for training! Though he stills complex about Reaper, he can see that his Father is very powerful, and is willing to learn under him!** **Irina and Tokoyami are quite close with one another, and are getting closer all of the time. Katsuki along with the girls certainly gave Kenji quite a good time...after she scared the crap out of the other guys. And now Izuku and Kenji know about the origins of One For All and All For One, and finally, Kenji had a meeting with All For One, and now he's sent a Nomu after Shinso! Kenji's gonna have a hard battle in front of him in order to save his friend and in turn, get out of the grasp of the Nomu before it can take him! Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	32. Unexpected Reunions!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **ahurtrojo1; Yeah, I'll think about them!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah, we'll see them more in the future! She only talks when she wants too, other times she just does movements with her hands, with few people being able to tell what she is actually saying. He really should, don't piss off Katsuki or she'll come after you. They have quite the unique and dynamic relationship with one another. Yeah, it would be good for a laugh or two when it happens. She does, something, I wont say what but it might be brought up again in the future. That sounds quite the nice backstory, thanks for letting me know!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks very much!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! They have quite the nice relationship huh. And yeah Irina and Tokoyami are becoming quite close. He is yeah, and people like Kaminari and Mineta surely are jealous. It is yeah, and yeah, it quite like is like that~ They do yeah, it's going to be a hard battle for Kenji, and he might have a surprising ally helping him~**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, she'll be quite a cool character. That would be quite funny to see~ Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **KarmaChaos5; They have quite the dynamic relationship with one another. We'll find out later on if they're married or just dating, it might be surprising the answer. Hehe, that's Ibara for you, she's very weird, yet oddly sweet at the same time. He does yeah, and Kenji sees him like that as well. We'll have to see, he's going to have a hard time. Hehe, that's Reaper for you, he's got a very weird sense of humour.**

 **Ragna; Thanks for the suggestions! I'm thinking about it, I haven't fully decided yet. It depends if he could actually do that, it is only theorized right now, it hasn't been proven really one way or another, and if he tried to touch All For One, without special circumstances, it would be nearly impossible for him to do it.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks! They have quite the cute relationship, and you never know~ Well, even if he wasn't, it would tear Kenji up that he killed someone just to give that persons Quirk to Kenji. He did yeah, shows his growth about what is happening. A part time member I suppose yeah, and yeah, they'll get expanded upon in the future. She would say something like that though~ It would be funny huh~? Yeah, it's nice to see them back together in the class after a lot has gone on. They're quite dedicated to their job it seems. Ibara's got plans~It would be funny and yeah, we'll see some more of what he can do with it in the future. Yeah, they gave Kenji a good time after all the stuff he's been through lately. He is friends with Kirishima, and we'll see more of it in the future. He knows his girlfriend very much even when she is going to attack people. He did yeah, and they are in a way. Yeah, All Might's words weren't wrong, in the future they could become very powerful. He is yeah, so he can legally defend himself without suffering repercussions, considering what has happened to him recently. Yeah, the Nomu vs Kenji's gonna be quite the sight to behold. And it is yeah~ They do yeah. They aren't pushovers by any means. It would be funny if she was. Yeah, with children being abused like that, it is a trigger for Kenji so when he finds it out, he very much wont be happy about it. He could do yeah since he isn't like Chisaki. He probably would yeah, and that would be quite funny. Well, I wont spoil when it happens, but Kenji and Tomura are going to have to team up again due to circumstances.**

 **Guest 2; That would be pretty funny~ And totally, I could see that happening.**

 **Guest 3; That sounds good to me~ Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 4; That would be an interesting power. And that would be a cool thing for Momo to deal with.**

 **Cross; Yeah maybe, I wouldn't know which ones though.**

 **Arkraith; Well, thank you very much! I'm glad that you like them! Yeah, I tried my best, and I'm glad others like it~ Here's the next chapter!**

 **Guest 5; He is going to be apart of that arc, quite featured in it, since it is his Father, and has to do with his family. I wont spoil anything right now, those ideas sound good to me.**

 **Vizard Masky; He surely has yeah~ He is yeah, it's gonna be a tough road for Kenji. Right now he wont, I've got a few ideas when he will though.**

 **Guest 6; After checking them out, they would be quite good ones, and Kenji's voice actor you put is also the same one for Tomura, so that's quite funny, the voice actor could literally be speaking to himself when the pair are talking lol.**

 **AlphaOmega; They have quite the cute relationship huh~? She'll be meeting him soon, and we'll have to wait and see~ I suppose they could be seen like that huh~? He does yeah, he's torn about what to feel, but he knows that he needs to become stronger so he's willing to work with his Father. It's going to be a difficult fight, and we'll have to see~**

 **Guest 7; That sounds like quite the idea! I do love that series, and it would be fun to write a story for it, and yeah, I could see that happening. Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 8; Sure, that sounds good to me~**

 **Neonlight01; He is yeah, while being torn, he knows that his Father is one of the strongest people, so learning from him now knowing what he's been through gives him new perspective on his Father as well. He did yeah, he trusts them enough. They do yeah, shows how far they've come since the beginning. They are yeah~ He is yeah, it's going to be a difficult fight. Well, he couldn't use the Quirk to damage it, but he'll be using it this chapter.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Unexpected Reunions!**

Kenji continued to be getting strangled. No matter what he did, he couldn't get out of the grasp of the man. He tried his damn hardest, but he couldn't do it. Even when Shinso tried to peel off the Nomu's hand, it wouldn't come off, and Kenji could feel that he was becoming more and more breathless from the feeling of being strangled.

"K-Kn...ife..."

Shinso heard Kenji croak out, confusing him.

"What did you say Mikami?"

"K-K-Kni...fe..."

"...Night?"

Kenji sweat dropped, blasting Nomu in the face with Death, but it didn't do anything other than mildly wound him.

If he used a very powerful one, he could get Shinso caught up in the attack, and others around, so he couldn't do that.

"K-Knife!"

"O-Oh...right, knife!"

Shinso ran out of the room, and down the stairs. Kenji could hear the commotion of Shinso's parents, and wondering what was happening, but Shinso came back within a few seconds, and tossed the knife to Kenji.

Kenji, while feeling near unconsciousness, he caught the blades handle, and ran Death across it.

SLASH!

The Nomu beast howled as Kenji slashed into the brain of the Nomu, which cause Kenji to be let go of, dropping to the ground and coughed wildly, trying to catch his breath.

"Mikami! A-Are you alright?"

Shinso's concern was real.

Something only a friend could give.

Kenji coughed a few more times, now slowly regaining his breath.

"Aah damn...y-yeah, I'll be good..."

Though he said that, Kenji could feel pain coming from his throat, and wondered if the Nomu crushed against that could be important.

Shinso looked relieved, as Kenji stood up, throwing the knife at the Nomu, but the Nomu batted it away into a wall harshly.

"Mikami, I don't understand. What is going on? It looks like those things from Hosu..."

Shinso didn't get what was going on.

Seeing the beast come crashing into the room, and now Kenji was standing before him, and protecting him. The hulking Nomu beast had its strange vacant eyes on his form, he felt sick and worried about what was going on. Kenji however didn't back down and showed a strong face, while his hand danced with Death energy.

"Shinso-kun, I can't explain right now, but I can say that...this thing is after you."

"But why?"

Shinso asked, only for the Nomu's large hand to stretch out, and swiped for both Kenji and Shinso.

Shinso and Kenji jumped out of the way, but Kenji saw that the Nomu touched a pencil on Shinso's desk, and it began to grow to an abnormal size, and it headed for Shinso's body, so Kenji tackled Shinso down to the ground, the large pencil piercing the wall, destroying the nearby structure.

Kenji looked at the Nomu who's twisted eyes went for Shinso once more.

"I don't have time to tell you, I have to keep you safe. I promise to explain later, but get your parents out of here."

"Mikami-"

"Go!"

Shinso didn't want to leave Kenji alone with the beast, but he could see that Kenji was determined, and right now, he knew he wouldn't be able to fight it, and he doubted the mindless beast was in the mood for a conversation, so he couldn't use his Quirk to help Kenji out either, that was what was a shame for him since he didn't want to leave Kenji alone.

But, he knew what he had to do.

"You better not die!"

Kenji watched Shinso go for the door.

The Nomu let out a weird cry, and charged for Shinso, but Kenji placed his hand outwards, and a wall of life energy came out, blocking the path of the Nomu.

"Life Wall."

Kenji announced, and placed his hand outwards, shooting off a good sized wave of his Death.

The Nomu crossed its arms, and tanked the shot, with minimal injuries and only pushed it back an inch. Despite Kenji using a good shot of energy, he didn't even seem to be affected at all.

But then he saw that the Nomu's body was regenerating from the damage, and its wild eyes went for Kenji's body. Kenji sensed its movement with his Life, but as he did, the Nomu appeared before him with its large claw hand aimed for his body.

"Aah!"

Kenji tried to jump out of the way, but the claw of the Nomu sliced his leg, which he didn't wince at, but he dodged the punch that came from the mindless beast.

He retreated to the other side of the wall, and saw the Nomu sniffing the air, as if it was trying to lock onto something and he guessed that it was Shinso based on how it was ignoring him mostly.

"Oi you ugly freak! Come and get me right now!"

Kenji formed a sphere in his hand, shooting it for the Nomu beasts head, slamming it against the beasts face, and knocked it backwards by a small margin. The beast howled, its dangerous eyes going for Kenji who noticed it getting into a jumping position, so he beat the Nomu to the punch, and leaped outside of the house, as Nomu charged for Kenji.

Jumping into the sky with Kenji, the young boy created a path of life in the air, and jumped upwards, avoiding the Nomu's large grab, and got above its head.

Kenji's hand aimed downwards.

"Try this!"

From up above, Kenji unleashed a large amount of his Death towards the beast, which crashed against the body of the Nomu, slamming it downwards onto the pavement.

It cracked the ground but other than that, Kenji was horrified to see that the Nomu's body had his wounds healed quickly, where Kenji saw that people were coming outside of their houses, because of the noise, and saw the beast on the ground, snarling and sniffing the air, seeing a family nearby, and its claws turned towards them.

"No!"

Kenji, from the air, shot for the family. Like a bullet, he got before a young boy who was in the path of the Nomu, and he received a large slash to the back. This time he did wince at the slicing, he could feel the sharpness of the claws digging into his skin, and his blood that dyed the floor with red, Shinso looked on from a distance, and was shocked by something.

Despite him being slashed deeply, he still offered the family, and the kid especially, a smile.

He smiled, despite being in pain.

"Do not worry, I shall hold off this beast, please evacuate this area immediately."

He spoke calmly despite being in pain, and Shinso caught it on his phone, recording it just in case.

The family looked shell shocked.

Kenji was saying that.

The Monster, as most people called Kenji, was actually protecting people, and just received a harmful wound on his body from the beast that was trying to take them.

The family swiftly yelled "Thank you!" and ran off as fast as they could, Kenji turning to the beast, with claw marks on his back, blood still dripping out of him, but his body naturally was healing it slowly, and his leg which had been caught before was still bleeding as well, Kenji placed a hand to his leg, healing it as the Nomu lifted up a car, and thanks to some Quirk it had, became many times the size of a normal car, and turned into what seemed to be a large house.

"Ooh crap..."

Kenji grimaced, the Nomu launching a car towards the young boy.

But, he used the wings on his feet and leaped out of the way...

As he did, he saw that there was a little girl in the road, and a woman clutching her, screaming, and they wouldn't be able to get away from the attack either.

"It's alright! I'm going to protect you!"

Kenji placed his hand outwards, and shot forward a most powerful wave of Death.

Because of the size, Kenji knew it would be very difficult for him to do something like this, and he also felt that it was sturdier than it should be.

It strained him, and slowly, the Death began destroying the car.

But at the rate he was going, he wouldn't be able to destroy it before it hit them.

So he placed more strain on his body.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

His flesh was being torn from his body, from his hand, but he poured more power into his Death, and with a final burst, he turned the car into nothingness, saving the young woman and her daughter. The pair were in awe at what Kenji did, but didn't have time to do anything, as Kenji saw the Nomu going towards them with a snarl.

He jumped forward, and got before them, placing his hand outwards, and created a shield of Life...

But then Shinso saw something else as well.

Not just Life, but Death had been added onto the shield as well.

As the Nomu punched the barrier, the Death dug into his flesh, along with the protectiveness of the barrier of Life, and somehow, despite the barrier taking a full hit from a Nomu this strong, it managed to hold the damage, but the barrier cracked as well, Shinso looking on with awe, seeing how Kenji's body was bleeding from using his Death so hard and so much, yet he still smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll keep this guy away until the Hero's show up. Please be safe, and run away from here."

Kenji said with a smile.

He didn't want to worry the others around, and especially the children.

The woman bowed her head, and yelled "I'll leave this to you!" and left with her daughter.

Kenji, panting, turned to the Nomu.

"Hey beast, like my Over Life and Death Killing Shield? I developed it for close range fighters, but you'll do I suppose."

Kenji growled out, and leaped upwards. His hand coated in Death, and he aimed for the beasts head. However, the Nomu cried out, and launched a powerful fist at Kenji's own hand. Kenji and the Nomu's hand came together, but the strength of the Nomu was massive. It almost felt like he was being hit by All Might, but he knew All Might was stronger, and because of the force, Kenji felt his wrist snap from the intense strength which to Kenji's body, but he didn't back down and pushed more of his Death into the beasts fist.

Shinso saw that despite Kenji's best efforts, the beast was healing from the power of Death.

It was like it was a very good counter to Kenji's power.

Kenji knew it as well, so he jumped backwards, and placed his hands on the ground.

"Over Life and Death, Earth Spires!"

Without having to place his hands on the ground, Kenji's body erupted with his powers. The ground twisted around him, and shot for Nomu in giant spires of the earth. By killing off the ground and growing it at the same time, he was able to unleash such powerful attacks that even the Nomu couldn't avoid, and the spire of earth penetrated the skin of the Nomu beast, forcing its body backwards.

"Yes, go Mikami."

Shinso cheered quietly, not drawing attention to himself.

But he saw the beast was able to tank a good chunk of it. Though it had pierced the body of the Nomu and pushed it back, the Nomu dug its feet into the ground, and stopped moving backwards. Then Kenji saw that the beast grab a nearby ordinary bin, but somehow, it began sturdier, and the Nomu smashed the earth with the bin, Kenji narrowing his eyes.

" _Seems like it has two Quirk's after all. Object growth...and making objects stronger...tougher maybe...it makes sense, this Nomu can make normal objects not only larger, but tougher, I'd say it is like Kirishima-kun's Quirk but while he hardens his body, this Quirk hardens objects, and with larger objects with that growth ability, All For One gained a strong Nomu here._ "

The beast then snapped off a lamppost nearby, and used the Quirk that could make objects bigger, and did so, turning the pole into a large, bigger than a house, weapon, and swung it for the area before him, Kenji seeing that it also gained a tougher appearance, the young boy guessing he was using the Quirks in tandem.

Because of the strength the Nomu had, the beast could swing around the pole easily, which went for Kenji's body.

"No time!"

However, Kenji concentrated on his back, and two white wings appeared. Shinso looked upon him, and muttered "An Angel..." which made Shinso smile lightly despite the situation.

The beautiful white wings flapped, bring him higher, he managed to avoid the swing of the Nomu, though the wings disappeared immediately, Kenji murmuring "Damn, still can't manifest the wings." but he then saw that the pole was heading for an evacuating young man, so he launched himself that direction, and got before him, placing his hand outwards.

"Life Dome!"

Creating a barrier, the flowing water like white energy blocked the hit of the pole, though it began to crack.

Kenji panted more and more, as the Nomu swung the bat again and again down onto Kenji's barrier, each time creating more and more cracks on the barrier.

The young man behind Kenji panicked, and didn't know what to do.

But Kenji gave him a smile.

"Please don't worry, I wont let him hurt you, I'll keep you safe, please get to a safe distance."

Kenji said with a large smile.

The man blinked rapidly, and did just what Kenji said, running away.

But the Nomu beast broke through the barrier, and slammed the pole against Kenji's body, digging his body into the ground. Kenji could hear a cracking sound coming from his body but he didn't know where it was. He could also feel blood running down his face from the impact. He could feel that his bones were breaking, his body was bleeding...

"I-Is that all you got, you bastard..."

But still, in spite of that, Kenji stood up.

His vision was blurry from the impact, but he didn't give up.

People needed saving, and he was going to save everyone that he could.

He breathed slowly, in and out, to see the beast before him snarling angrily.

"I'll give you something to snarl about you bastard."

Then the beast charged for Kenji, its speed was quite incredible for someone like Kenji to comprehend and had to wonder how much All For One experimented on these people.

Kenji leaped upwards, and the Nomu did as well, shooting right for the young boy, and swung the strengthened pole for Kenji's body, but the young man avoided the bat by ducking downwards, and got close to the beast.

Kenji unleashed a harsh sphere of Death right into the body of the beast, and blew it upwards. While its body went upwards, Kenji slammed his hands on the ground.

"Over Life and Death, Earth Spires!"

Like he saw with Chisaki, though not quite as fast, he created spires out of the ground at the location that the Nomu beast was going and pierced it all over its body. From his back, legs, and to its head, the earth spires went in deep, and caused blood to gush out of the monsters body.

Kenji panted hard "Using both sides still is difficult for long periods." and fell down to the ground, feeling fatigue coming over him.

Shinso looked relieved, and went to move...

When he saw the Nomu beast lift its body, and Kenji looked shocked as well.

The beast got off the ground, and the wounds on its body healed quickly...besides one that was in its brain which was taking longer to heal.

Kenji took notice of that.

But then, jumping before Kenji was a red figure.

Kenji and Shinso both looked stunned by who it was.

"Stain..."

Stain turned towards Kenji with a delightfully gleeful scary smile on his face.

"Kenji-kun, I have come to save you."

Kenji didn't know if he should be horrified or grateful.

The Nomu howled and punched for him with his hand tightened, but Stain reacted with lightning speed, avoiding the punch which cracked the ground and swung his sword for the Nomu, and while managing to cut the Nomu, the cut didn't bleed, and it healed swiftly, Stain growling at the sight.

Stain then leaped back towards Kenji, and tried to touch him, but Kenji slapped his hand away from him.

"Don't come near me! W-Why are you here?!"

"As I said, I came here to save you Kenji-kun. Remember, you're going to be my apprentice, but this annoying thing is getting in my way so I'll kill it first."

Stain jumped forward, and took out a knife, aiming for the exposed brain of the Nomu, and threw it with such speed Kenji was stunned. However, the natural hulking strength and its speed, it managed to deflect the blade of Stain and came at Stain while grabbing a car which became harder and threw it at Stain which began to grow larger and larger.

Stain smirked, and jumped backwards, grabbing Kenji's body who was very unwilling, and then he leaped away, the car slamming against the ground, only for the Nomu to appear right before the pair of them.

Kenji gasped, but Stain didn't even miss a beat, and leaped upwards, while slicing downwards with a blade he had, managing to cut the Nomu's brain and blood began to drip on it.

"Game over."

Stain went to lick the blood, but the Nomu grabbed Stain's hand, and ripped the knife out of his hand, and swung his fist at Stain's body.

Stain leaped upwards, and away, saving himself and Kenji from being attacked, Kenji himself forced himself out of Stain's grasp, and he fell down to the ground, panting heavily.

"This seems to be quite a beast huh. I might have trouble with this beast."

Stain despite saying that, ran forward at lightning speed, and fought the Nomu.

Though the Nomu was fast, Stain managed to slice the Nomu's body, but no blood came out.

Kenji wondered if Stain would be able to take it, and was torn if Stain arriving was a good thing.

" _Stain can paralyze people by drinking their blood, but Stain can't get the blood without the Nomu being able to react, and his swords can't slice through the Nomu's skin easily. If we are to take it down, then we would have to combine our efforts together, though I hate that I have to work with Stain. To protect Shinso-kun from this beast, then I will have to do it._ "

As he thought about it, Stain was pushed backwards, and the Nomu's twisted eyes went towards Shinso, and dashed at Shinso with impressive speeds.

Kenji winced as he ran forward.

Despite bleeding, he couldn't allow his friend to be hurt by the Nomu.

The Nomu grabbed a piece of metal nearby, growing and hardening it at the same time.

But Kenji got in the way, and took the blunt force of the attack on his arm, breaking said arm due to the strength, sturdiness, and slammed his body against the ground, Kenji feeling fresh blood dripping from his head.

"Mikami!"

Shinso yelled, but Stain grabbed the boy while parrying the Nomu with his bleed, jumping backwards and saw his arm bleeding and broken, and his head wound had grown as well, blood leaking out of him like a tap of water.

Kenji blinked, struggling to keep his eyes awake.

He felt pain all over him...

But still he refused to be taken out.

"Kenji-kun, you can't die yet. Seriously, jumping in for someone like that...well, that's what I like about you. You truly are worthy of being beside me."

Stain's words didn't really transmit to Kenji as he didn't want to hear it.

Shinso couldn't help but look scared for his friend.

He looked battered, broken.

Yet, he still stayed awake.

Kenji looked towards Stain...and he knew what he had to do.

"...It's weak point, is its head, if it was a Quirk, then it would regenerate faster but this is different...it can't regenerate there well...if you...if you got me...c-close enough, I can use my power against it to stun it long enough for you to d-drink its blood, then it would be disabled..."

"Heeeeeh, that's a good idea Kenji-kun, leave it to me. Lets show these heathens that we're the ultimate team."

Stain flung Kenji onto his back, and the boy wrapped his legs, and arms around Stain.

Stain saw the Nomu coming, so he leaped forward. It tried to strike Stain down, but Stain used knife, launching it at the Nomu's face, which forced the Nomu to parry the attack with its arm, which gave Stain the time to use its body as a stepping stone. The Nomu released a howl, and went to pick up a lamppost to strike Kenji and Stain down by making it grow, but Kenji stop off Death towards the lamppost, destroying the place it could grab so it couldn't touch it.

Then Kenji with his last remaining strength, pushed off Stain's back, and lunged for the Nomu.

Nomu's hand went towards Kenji, but he suspected that, so he placed his hand outwards.

"Shine!"

From his Life Quirk, he released a light from his hand which blinded the Nomu long enough for Kenji to get close.

He placed his Life hand on his Death hand, and began healing it while gathering Death.

Kenji could feel how much it was harming his body, but thanks to his Life side, he was healing the damage Death caused, and because of that, Kenji managed to gather his power.

"Sorry about this Nomu! Death Full Blaster!"

Using his power to its limit, Kenji unleashed a very violent wave of power. The power washed over the Nomu, and dug into the ground. He didn't hold back, he went over what he should do, and thanks to that, the Nomu's body began eroding away and erupted with blood, but so did Kenji as well, his hand was being killed off, though thankfully Kenji's Life side healed the damage.

Then, with a final burst, the Nomu's body lost its balance and was pushed backwards, Kenji dropping down to the ground.

The Nomu's body smashed against the floor, gave Stain the time to move closer.

Stain saw some of its blood leaking out of the head, so Stain stuck out his long tongue, and licked the blood, causing the Nomu to be stopped.

"There. Time to kill it."

"W-Wait..."

Kenji tried to stop him, but mercilessly, Stain stabbed the Nomu in the head again and again.

"Night night Nomu."

Kenji watched in horror as Stain murdered the Nomu, in cold blood, and had that deranged smile on his face that sent shivers down Kenji's and Shinso's spines. His eyes turned towards Kenji with a deranged expression on his face.

"Stain..."

"Because it was a threat, I had to take care of it. Now, since you're alone, why don't you come with me?"

Stain walked closer and closer to Kenji, who hadn't the strength to really move.

But Shinso rushed forward, and got between them.

"I wont let you take my friend!"

Shinso declared surprising Stain who withdrew a knife.

Wordlessly (Shinso wondered if Stain knew of his Quirk) he rushed forward, but Shinso didn't even attempt to move.

"S-Shinso-kun, move...he'll kill you..."

"Then he'll take you...you saved my life, I wont allow this bastard to get by me."

"Shinso-kun!"

Kenji yelled, but Shinso wouldn't move.

As Stain got close to Shinso-

"KENJI!"

Hikari came flying towards Stain who snickered, and received a kick to the face, pushing him backwards.

"Sorry woman, but this boy is mine, and I wont allow him to be taken away."

Stain turned and went to grab Kenji when ice began freezing Stain's legs, and he knew who it was.

"You will leave Kenji-kun alone!"

Shoto said as she placed her hand outwards, to unleash fire, but Stain casually threw a knife at her, which Momo came in and deflected with a shield before Shoto.

"Get away my boyfriend asshole!"

Katsuki exploded her way towards them, and punched Stain in the side, causing an explosion, and due to the power, Stain was forced to let go, but he skidded on the ground and threw a knife at Katsuki, who went to move but Kenji used his broken arm, and took the stab for Katsuki while jumping to meet her, who gasped, and Stain growled.

"Damn it."

"Get away from my son!"

Hikari came at him at hyper speed, and slammed her foot into his face, her wings fluttering behind her.

His face twisted from her kick, and he was flung through the area, smashing through two walls, before his body bounced off a car nearby.

Hikari then gave chase, while Katsuki placed a hand on the side of the boys face.

"Ken! A-Are you alright!?"

Kenji winced as he pulled out the blade, and tossed it to the floor.

"I'm fine Kacchan..."

Katsuki surprisingly gained slightly teary eyes, and hugged him into her chest, as Shoto and Momo hugged onto Kenji as well...

* * *

But then something happened.

Kenji saw from behind the Nomu, a small boy came out, that looked suspiciously like he did, and his Father as well.

His hands pushed behind his body, Kenji's battered face went towards the boy.

"Are you...my Uncle?"

Kenji asked while the others looked perplexed since they couldn't see the boy, and the young boy nodded.

"Yes, that's right. My name is...well, Kenji...but, call me Kenny."

"Kenny...w-what are you...doing here?"

The boy snickered, and took Kenji's hand.

"All For One stole Quirk's from people. Do you wish to be the bearer until you find the people who these Quirks belong too?"

Kenji panted, looking at the Nomu, and then his Uncle who was an eight year old boy.

"I can...I can do that..."

Kenny giggled childlike.

"Yes, that's right. You can do it, I'll show you how. Place your hand on the Nomu." Kenji did as he was asked, and placed his hand on the Nomu. Then Kenji felt a pulse inside of his chest. "Do you feel it? The Quirk that big bro called Quirk Harvest is activating. To make it work, keep your hand on the Nomu, and pull the Quirk out."

"Pull it...?"

"Yes, that's right~ You can do it~ The Quirk will activate if you have met the conditions which you have, pull it out with your mind, and the Quirk will follow."

Kenji didn't quite get it, but he did what his Uncle said.

He continued having his hand on the beast, and pulled with his mind, willing it to come out...

Then a light came from the Nomu, Kenji guessed that it was the Quirk. Others didn't really see what was happening.

"See that? It's the Quirk that's dead. But, place it inside of you, and then your body will adapt to the power, and bring it back to life. But be careful, it will zap your energy."

"Y-Yes...I understand."

Kenji cupped the orb of light, and it went into Kenji's body.

Kenji could feel something...different about himself.

The power was adapting to his body...it felt weird, and he wasn't sure how to make it work so well, and he could feel his body being drained of power to make this work...

The Quirk was also rejuvenating. Kenji could feel it weakening him, and could see why his Father said to not use it so much.

But there was another one he possessed so he had to do something.

He then repeated the process once more, and he could feel it draining his body.

"Can you tell what Quirk's they are?"

Kenny asked, while swaying side to side.

"I...I feel...I feel like...I can...understand their powers...w-why do I...?"

"It's a side effect of the Quirk Quirk Harvest. It helps you understand the power. In the future, you'll be able to tell if a Quirk doesn't belong to that person."

"I-I will?"

"Yup, Since you're just awakened it, you'll be able to look at someone and tell if they have a Quirk, if they don't, if they had one stolen, if that Quirk inside of their body doesn't belong to them, but you wont be able to tell with a glance what Quirk power they have unless you take it into yourself or see it for yourself. How to control the power is solely up to you as well, so good luck with that." Kenny held his thumbs up to Kenji, causing him to chuckle despite being in pain. "That'll help you in your mission, right? To give others their stolen powers back."

"Yes...thank you Kenny..."

Kenny gave Kenji the peace sign.

But then Kenji passed out from the injuries and the strain of taking the Quirks inside of him, while Kenny smiled slightly and the others freaked out.

* * *

A few days later, Kenji laid in his hospital bed, his body recovering from the attack. His body had been messed up pretty bad, and he could feel the pain. He woke up not long ago, and looked at the roof of his hospital room.

He looked to the side, and saw that there was many cards from his classmates and lovers.

He smiled at the sight of so many people caring about him...

But, he also remembered what happened with the Nomu, and grimaced.

He looked to the side, and saw Katsuki was asleep on the bed, so was Momo, and Shoto. Even Tsuyu, Mina, Jiro, Mt Lady, Midnight, Itsuka, Ibara and Toru had come as well. He could see that Himiko left many things.

All these people worried about him, and came to help him out as well.

He felt blessed.

While he was waiting slowly, and patiently, Hikari walked into the room, and hugged her son tightly.

"Kenji, I almost lost you...you had seizures, and your body lost a good amount of blood, your arms were broken, your wrist snapped, among other things...I was so worried."

She cried, and petted the back of her sons head.

"Stain...?"

"Little idiot got away, but not before I gave him a beat down, broke his arm in two places."

Kenji chuckled, but then felt pain in his ribs.

"Mom...it was All For One...he sent the beast after Shinso-kun to take his Quirk..."

Hikari continued hugging her son tightly.

"I see, so that's why you left, makes sense why All For One sent those Nomu's to the house..."

"Yeah...Shinso-kun's in danger now because of me...he's after Shinso-kun because of me..."

Hikari brushed his hair out of his eyes, and hugged him tightly.

"Don't say that, you can't control what he does...and you saved him. Shinso-kun is okay, he's not even injured slightly. You got the most injured, and you saved people that night Kenji, you protected people with your life. I watched the video Shinso-kun shot, and it was...you truly were a Hero that night Kenji. Everyone's worried about you, the girls have been crying. You made the girls cry Kenji."

Kenji lightly chuckled, but winced at the pain he felt.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to protect him..."

"I know..."

"And now, he's in danger. I need to tell him something."

"The truth?"

Hikari quizzed, Kenji nodded.

"Something like the truth. He deserves to know why people are after him. And then...God, what am I going to say to the police? I can't exactly say my deranged Grandfather speaks to me in my dreams and told me that he'd be attacking my friend to steal his Quirk to give it to me. I'll be sent to a psych ward."

Hikari could understand that.

"Leave it with me Kenji, All Might and I can handle this so you wont have to worry. Hehe, he looked down about it, but I thought it was beautiful. You saved a lot of people that night who have been writing letters of gratitude towards you, and Shinso-kun is ever so grateful, he hasn't left this hospital since you came here. Izuku-kun came by many times, and each time he saw you, he burst into tears, and then hugged your unconscious body."

Kenji smiled lightly.

"That sounds like Deku-kun...but Mom... I took the Nomu's Quirks."

Hikari was surprised.

"You did sweetie?"

"Yes...please help me find the person the Quirks belong too so I can give these Quirk's back to their rightful owners."

Hikari beamed towards him, nodding her head.

"Of course sweetheart, I'll get right on that. So, what are the Quirks?"

"One was object growth. It could make objects bigger. And the other, is hardening objects. How to make it work, I don't know yet. Apparently, that's up to me. But yeah, that's what the powers do."

Hikari nodded her head.

"Okay then I'll check around for someone who reported missing their Quirk."

"Thanks Mom. Also, what happened to the Nomu's that attacked you?"

"They were taken back to All For One after we finished them off, honestly they weren't that tough, they probably were sent to distract me from getting to you so fast. Some weird grey stuff came out of their mouths and transported them away."

"I see...then I've got some searching to do for these two Quirk's inside of me for the right owners."

Hikari couldn't help but be so proud of her son.

He was always thinking of others.

Even when he had just suffered a severe beating, his mind was that of helping others.

"Leave that to me for now, you just rest my boy."

Hikari stood up, placed a kiss on his forehead and left the room.

But in doing that, Kenji saw that the girls began waking up.

He looked between all of them, and smiled softly despite his battered face.

"Hey girls...sorry for worrying you."

[You're awake!]

The girls charged him, and hugged him tightly. Some cried, some were relieved, some kept hugging him and kissing him and wouldn't let go. Kenji felt so blessed right now that he had so many people that cared about him, so many girls that loved him. He didn't know if he deserved it, but he was glad that he could do this as well.

* * *

After speaking to the police (which thankfully didn't go too much into it thanks to Hikari and All Might) Kenji went to the roof of the hospital, and saw that Shinso was stood there, his purple hair flapping in the wind. Since he had his body hurt, he was riding around in a wheelchair, so he wheeled himself over to Shinso.

"Shinso-kun, is everything okay?"

Shinso's eyes went towards Kenji, and though he didn't show it, he looked relieved.

"Mikami, you're awake. I'm glad."

Kenji gave a smile, and wheeled closer.

"Shinso-kun, I'm sorry you got attacked...it was because of me that you got attacked."

"...What do you mean?"

Kenji lowered his head, and explained a few details. He explained about his Grandfather being the one who sent the beast, and about why he wanted Shinso for his Quirk. He didn't reveal anything about All Might or One For All since that was separate, but he did his best and explained the best that he could about what happened and with Kenji himself as well.

Once he was done, Shinso looked taken back.

"So...your Grandfather has the power to steal Quirk's, and he wished to give my Quirk to you huh."

"Yes...that's right Shinso-kun. I'm sorry..." Kenji's eyes sprang tears, while Shinso looked on with sympathy. "I-It's my fault...y-you could've been k-killed because of me...others c-could've been h-hurt because of me...I'm so sorry...if you don't forgive me then..."

"Don't say idiotic things."

Kenji inhaled sharply.

"Shinso-kun I..."

Shinso rubbed the back of his head.

"While it seems complicated, you came for me. You put your life on the line for me, like a true friend...I'd be a bastard if I said terrible things now, wouldn't I?"

"But..."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. If this guy is after me, I'll have to be more careful, and since you came to protect me, I'll have to rely on you, while I'm going to become stronger under Eraser Head."

"U-Under Aizawa-sensei?"

Shinso nodded.

"He's taken me on, and I'm studying under him to become stronger."

Kenji was surprised, he hadn't even heard of that.

But, he was glad for Shinso.

"I'm happy for you Shinso-kun! I hope you get to come onto the Hero Course!"

"Yeah, me too. For now, I'll just have to be careful." Kenji was glad that he could do something like that. "Also, Mikami. Stain was there that night."

Kenji shifted uncomfortably on his chair.

"Yeah..."

"He's after you, isn't he?"

"Yeah...the police have told me to keep it to myself, so if you could as well?"

"Of course, I don't mind."

Kenji looked appreciative.

Shinso sat down beside the chair Kenji was in and hugged his knees.

"It seems like you have rotten luck with all these Villains. Don't worry, you can count on me to help you."

"Shinso-kun..."

Shinso's head turned to the side, showing a small smile but Kenji couldn't see it.

"...We're friends, you and I understand one another, and you came to save me. If you ever need me, allow me to help you. I couldn't do much against that Nomu, but I'll train harder and harder, and I'll be able to stand beside you, and fight together with you."

"Yes...I'll rely on you as well Shinso-kun. Lets try hard together."

The young purple haired man nodded, and so did Kenji.

Then as they were together, Kenji hand placed itself on the wheelchair...and then it began growing.

"Eh...?"

Kenji watched as it grew larger and larger, his eyes widening.

"W-W-What the hell? Since when can you grow things?"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, now sitting in a very large wheelchair, he didn't know how to explain this.

"Well, you see...ehehe...magic?"

Shinso folded his arms.

"Magic huh? Best excuse?"

"...It's all I can think of."

Kenji didn't know what to say, but Shinso looked on before adopting a smirk.

"I see, then you're very magical."

Kenji began chuckling, and Shinso released small chortles as well.

* * *

That night, Kenji sat on the roof of the hospital to collect his thoughts about a number of things. The night of the battle with the Nomu, and he was trying to find online if he could get a hint as to who had their Quirk's stolen.

While he sat alone, Daisuke casually floated down on a black bird, and sat down beside him.

"You spend too much time in hospital. You know that, right?"

Kenji was going to laugh, but remembered how that turned out last time with the pain so he didn't.

"I guess so."

"Sorry, this was a complete surprise to me as well. I hadn't expected that All For One would make a play so soon after the Hosu incident."

Kenji shook his head.

"Don't worry, no one died or anything...well, besides the Nomu that is."

"Yeah...but that Nomu had lost its mind, there's no turning back from that. You don't have to worry about it."

Kenji hummed to himself, and Daisuke noticed that Kenji was thinking about something deeply.

"Daisuke...Shinso-kun's going to be in danger now. I...I don't know what to do."

"Yes it is a dilemma. But don't worry, I'll have my friend watch over him too."

"Watch over him? C-Can this person be trusted?"

Daisuke revealed a light smile.

"Yeah, she's very trustworthy."

"I'm glad...thank you Daisuke, I know if it came down to it, you'd be able to protect Shinso-kun more than me...also, I'm looking for people who these Quirks belong too. Have you, heard anything?"

"I'll keep my ear to the ground and investigate, there's some rumours but I can't be sure yet. Though, I have to ask, how does it feel to have these Quirks inside of you?"

Kenji played with his fingers, and placed a hand on his chest.

"It feels...they are humming inside of me, these Quirk's. They're new...yet, it doesn't hurt or anything. It feels good, yet wrong."

"Wrong?"

"Because they don't belong to me. I need to find the people that own these Quirk's, that is if they're still alive. And if not...then I'll find people...Quirkless people that can be a Hero too."

Daisuke placed his hand lightly on top of the young boys head, and petted it slowly.

"The Quirk's...well, one of them might've been the Nomu's original Quirk."

"Quirks from the Nomu's...originally."

Daisuke inclined his head.

"Yeah, those Quirk's inside of you, one of them could've belonged to the Nomu originally, the person they were before they became a Nomu. If that's the case, then you could give another person that power, or keep it for yourself until you find a suitable person or whatever you want. It's your power to do with what you will."

"Yeah...I said to Mom and Dad that I'd only ever keep the Quirk if the person who had died asked me to carry on their legacies, or it was too dangerous to give to others."

"That's very wise. Say, have I ever said how proud of you I am?"

"...You usually said I was an annoying snot nosed brat."

Daisuke released a small chortle.

"Well, that part is true." Kenji pouted lightly. "But, I can also see that you've grown very much into a very kind man." Kenji smiled at the kind words his elder brother gave. "Now, you've been through a lot, why don't you go and get some rest? I saw a bunch of women in your hospital room, it seems that you're quite popular with the ladies huh."

He joked lightly, Kenji gave a smile.

"I'm blessed...they chose to like me, to love me...so I'll love them back too. Well...I already do."

"Yeah...and Mom will be happy since you'll have a lot of children. She always wanted lots of grandchildren."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"A-A child...w-well, I guess o-one day...hehe, Kacchan and my child would be...interesting. Then again, any child I have would be weird with me in the mix..."

Daisuke then imagined a child of Kenji and Katsuki briefly, with death explosions around their hands yelling "DIE WITH DEATH YOU BASTARD!" while showing a slasher like smile, with Kenji's face but Katsuki's expressions when she was pissed off, Daisuke tilted his head at his own thoughts and glanced at Kenji.

"Yeah...very interesting. And you're right, you would have weird yet awesome children."

Kenji began to laugh a little, and so did Daisuke as well, sharing a small brotherly moment between them.

* * *

When Kenji was allowed to return home a day later with bruises across his face and his arms as well, he decided to have a bath to take his mind off what had happened.

But as Kenji went towards the bathroom, he knocked on the door, and said "Is anyone using the bath?" but no answer came to him, so he presumed that no one was inside, and he walked into the bathroom, only to see Katsuki in the bath, fully naked.

"Kacchan! Y-You didn't answer me!"

He covered his eyes, but Katsuki looked towards him, and stood up.

He could hear her moving, and hoped that she was putting on a towel. But she wasn't, and she grabbed his shirt, and practically tore it off, along with his pants, and underwear.

"Kacchan! W-What's going on?!"

"I want to speak to you about something."

She said softly, surprising Kenji. Then he was thrown into the bath, and she got into the bath with him, sitting on his lap, making him blush brightly.

Her hands went to his hands covering his eyes, and peeled his hands away from his eyes.

"Look at me Ken."

Kenji's eyes slowly opened to see her naked form. The smallness of her hips, her quite large breasts, along with her nipples, and even her special area down below as well. He also was very aware that he himself was naked as well, and their bodies were awfully close to one another.

"Kacchan, what do you want to speak about?"

"You fought that Nomu and defeated it. I heard it was very powerful."

"Yes...but without Stain, as this pains me to say, I would've died, and I nearly did...tell me, what's wrong? I know there's something wrong."

"...It's just, you managed to beat a beast like that which did a lot of damage, it was amazing."

"T-Thank you Kacchan."

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and pulled him closer. Her eyes and his own met one another's, and they stared deeply into the others eyes.

"...Ken, be honest with me about something. Between me and Deku...who's stronger?"

"You."

Kenji didn't even need to think about it.

He wasn't even saying it to appease her either.

That's what he genuinely thought.

"But what happened the other day...he's improving all of the damn time...it infuriates me...and seeing you defeating a Nomu like that...it feels like I'm being left in the dust between you two...you're growing stronger, and that damn Deku is also becoming stronger, I don't want to be left behind Ken, I can't be left behind..."

Kenji placed his hands on Katsuki's shoulders, and adopted a smile.

"Didn't we show one another during the Sports Festival that we're equals Kacchan? That day against the Nomu, I didn't do any better than I did during our own fight, I was pushed to the very limit. I know to you it must seem like Deku-kun is getting stronger while you're just standing still, that's because he started with nothing and is building himself up with his new found power. You started at the near top and you're progressing, it might not show as much as he is, but your explosions are more stronger now, than they were a year ago when we met, and even before the Sports Festival, you've improved a lot."

"...Really? You're not just saying that because you're my boyfriend?"

Kenji chuckled, and lightly kissed her nose, making her squirm lightly.

"No, I'm not just saying it Kacchan. I genuinely feel like that."

"Alright then...one more thing about Deku."

"Yes?"

"...Did you give him that Quirk he has?"

Kenji paused.

Did she work out that Izuku had gained a Quirk from All Might...or rather, believed it was him?

Did she believe Izuku when he said that he had obtained a Quirk?

She was smart, so it made sense if she had done.

But he didn't know how to react.

"From me? I didn't even know I could do that until I heard it from my Father Kacchan. And even if I could, I wouldn't even know where to get a Quirk like his. I mean, what type of power is that anyway? Super strength I guess. I mean, if I could, I would, but I didn't give Deku-kun a Quirk."

"Yeah, I guess...it's just, after hearing from your Father about your power, and how he seemed to get a power right around the time that you met him..."

"Maybe he's just a late bloomer Kacchan~" Kenji smiled softly, but his inner thoughts were anything other than happy. " _Damn, I hate this, lying to the woman I love. It freaking sucks. Sorry Kacchan, I really wish I could tell you...I really do._ "

Katsuki's head fell on Kenji's shoulder.

"I know you're keeping something from me." Kenji stiffened. "But I know you'd only lie to me when you have a good reason, or you promised someone not to say anything. Even if you don't tell me, it's alright, I still love you."

Kenji's unsure hand went to the back of her head, and stroked her blonde hair gently.

"I love you as well Kacchan, never think that I don't either. And don't worry about Deku-kun, he's him and you're you. You both have strengths and weaknesses."

Katsuki smiled gently, and brushed her head with his shoulder, and then leaned up to his face.

"I know, I'm acting kinda foolish. I just don't want to be weak if this All For One bastard ever comes for you. I don't want you to be taken by him." Her hands trembled as they brushed his face, Kenji now knowing what was going on inside of Katsuki's heart. "I don't want to be weak...I can't lose you...and I almost lost you the other night...if I had been stronger...if I had made it to that fight then..."

Kenji's soothing hand brushed her face, and laid his lips over her own.

"Don't worry, if he ever comes for me, we'll work together Kacchan. I don't have any plans to allow that bastard to take me so easily. I'll kill his freaking Quirk before he can take me."

Katsuki adopted a soft smile.

"I'd expect you'd say something like that. Now come here."

She caught his mouth with her own, and took his hand, placing it on her breast.

His expression stiffened, along with something else, feeling the softness of her large breast, and began slowly moving her hand on her breast with his hand being firmly on that breast.

"Heh, what's wrong Ken? Shy all of a sudden?"

"...It's just I haven't really been this close to a girl before..."

"Well, get used to it because we're lovers Ken. And I'll be getting stronger, we'll be the best strongest couple ever! Better than damn Deku and his Minion!" Katsuki yelled out, Kenji let out a small chuckle. "Either way, lets enjoy a bath together."

Kenji smiled, and fell back into a relaxation with Katsuki continuing to kiss him again and again.

* * *

The next day, the members of 1A sat in their classroom, and talked to one another about a few things. Kenji himself looked out of the window while bandages were wrapped around his head, and his arm among other places, to see the police looking towards the classroom, and he sighed deeply.

"I wish they'd leave when I'm in class."

Momo who was nearby, looked out of the window to see the police as well, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"You'd think that they would be aware that you'd be alright within class. But Ken-chan, how much longer are they going to be following you?"

"I guess for as long as they need to. They don't exactly tell me about many things. All I know is that they need to do that. I'd much prefer if they searched for my sister than do anything like this. Their resources would be better put there."

Kenji spoke with a sigh, thinking about Irina and what she was doing right now.

"Oh yes, your sister Ken-chan. How are you feeling about her right now?"

"There's things I can't currently change, no matter how hard I actually try and do that. For now, I'm just going to have to leave it to the police, and the Hero's."

Momo wondered if he would try something. If he did, she hoped that it wouldn't be dangerous.

While they talked, there was one thing that came up to do with Kenji.

"So, how did you get those wounds Mikami-kun?"

Kenji stiffened when Kaminari said that.

"W-Well...wrong place wrong time, is all."

Kenji replied modestly, but Kirishima leaned closer.

"Come on man! Tell us how you did it! You were doing something manly, weren't you!?"

"It's nothing...I just came across a friend being in danger, and helped them that was all."

"Really? But, that attack that happened a few days ago..."

When Tsuyu was saying it, Shinso came through the door.

He looked towards each member of the class, before pulling out his phone.

Kenji looked perplexed, as he pulled up a video.

"Shinso-kun, what are you doing?"

Shinso blankly stared at him, and then pressed play on the video.

"Watch this."

Shinso merely said, and the others began watching it.

As they did, they watched how Kenji saved people while being assaulted, how he fought off the Nomu, and he was thankful that Shinso opted out of showing the scenes with Stain in them. The class were in awe at what happened and what they saw. How he sacrificed himself for others, how he wished to fight hard and how he was being brutalized saving others, all while smiling for the civilians which Izuku thought was amazing as it was an All Might type smile he showed. They were amazed, blown away by what was happening, Izuku looked on with shock, yet he was inspired even more to see how Kenji fought off the Nomu.

Once it was done, Kenji still had a perplexed face.

"Shinso-kun, why did you..."

"You're too modest for your own damn good. I wanted to make sure that you got the praise you deserve. You saved my, and others lives that night. Even if the world doesn't know, at least we know. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Kenji watched his friend leave the class, while the class itself turned to Kenji with amazed expressions.

"Holy crap dude!"

Kaminari shouted with awe.

"Y-Yeah, that was so cool!"

Sero yelled as well.

"Amazing man! That was freaking awesome! You managed to fight off such a beast! You are the man!"

Kirishima exclaimed, while the girls seemed to be in happiness. Ochaco looked towards Izuku and saw sparkles going off around him, making her giggle.

"I-I..."

Kenji didn't know what to say, but Izuku clapped his hands together.

"What a way to fight! It was amazing! You acted like a true Hero! Defending people with your life, while smiling like All Might! It was fantastic!"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, seeing Izuku's happiness growing more and more.

The class continued talking happily about Kenji's win against the Nomu.

Then Kenji laid his hand on a pencil...Kenji absentmindedly thought about the battle with Nomu, and the Quirk's he gained...when he saw the pencil in his hand growing bigger.

"S-Shit..."

He whispered, seeing it grow and grow so he used his Death to kill the pencil as it grew, and destroyed it before anyone could see it.

But then when his hand brushed against the window because he didn't want anything to happen, the window began to grow due to Kenji thinking about it, and in turn, shattered from the growing aspect, causing Kenji to jump away from it.

"Ooh my God!"

Kenji yelled, and his hand touched some papers while in a heightened state of emotion, which became as hard as steel.

"How did that window shatter?"

Iida asked, while Kenji clutched the papers, and willed them to go soft again, which thankfully happened after a few seconds.

" _Damn, this Quirk is something else to control, it seems to activate when I touch objects and think about it, even if it isn't directly like when I thought about the battle with the Nomu or when my emotions skyrocket...better be careful until I can control it._ "

Kenji walked into the classroom again, seeing Iida and some others inspecting the glass, while Katsuki walked discreetly towards Kenji.

"Ken, tell me, is that the new Quirk again?"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm still working out the kinks."

"No one else seems to suspect that you did it, so lets just keep it between us."

Kenji slowly nodded, and walked back to his seat.

"Weird how the glass shattered huh. It seems to be bigger than before."

Mina tilted her head at what Iida said.

"Well, no one here has a Quirk to make things bigger~"

"I know that but..."

As Iida spoke, Hikari walked in with a dejected Aizawa.

"Hikari-sensei, the glass here just shattered and we don't know how it happened."

Ochaco spoke up, Hikari glanced to Kenji who mouthed "Sorry." Hikari bowing her head.

"It's alright dear, don't worry. We'll have that sorted out." Hikari threw a seed into the air, and it grew into a flower monster. "Please clean up the glass."

The flower monster went to the glass, and began cleaning up, and once it was done, Hikari looked relieved.

Aizawa looked towards Hikari who smiled towards him. He didn't look exactly pleased right there and then, but she seemed happy enough with everything that was going on.

"Anyway, with that out of the way, good morning class~"

Hikari sang out, Aizawa looking more dejected.

The males all swooned at Hikari, and sat down, like they were floating.

[Good morning Sensei~]

Hikari gave them a wink and the peace sign at the same time. The males of the class swooned once more, as Aizawa looked down at the ground.

Seeing his discomfort, Hikari walked closer.

"Go on Aizawa-chan, you can teach today."

Aizawa turned his head to the left.

"I do not want your pity."

"It isn't pity, it's just kindness, that's all. You want to do it, don't you?"

Aizawa stepped forward, Hikari gave him a peace sign so he walked to the front of the class.

He overlooked them, seeing the disappointment of the males, and some of the females as well. He didn't allow it to deter him however, and his body twitched as he began speaking.

"Yes. Now everyone. Before we begin the lesson for today, I would like to remind you of the fact that during summer break, you wont be able to rest. And you'll be going to a forest lodge so you can all develop your Quirk's." Cheers began to ring out from the class, but Aizawa put on a scary expression which freaked out some of the class. "However, if you don't pass the end of term tests we have within a week, then you'll be stuck in remedial school."

Mina and Kaminari both looked shell shocked, while people like Kenji and Momo seemed relatively alright with it.

"But don't worry about it, you'll just have to do your best~ That's all we can ask of you after all~"

Hikari sang out, and Aizawa inhaled deeply.

"I implied that they should do their best Mikami."

"And I was explaining it Aizawa-chan, that's all. Why are you getting bent out of shape anyway?"

Aizawa's eyes narrowed upon Hikari who developed a cute face.

Aizawa then turned to the rest of the class, and began teaching them, all the while that Hikari gave her assistance. Aizawa didn't like it. Even when teaching, with Hikari there, it was as if most of the class was paying attention to her when he was speaking.

When he finished, Aizawa inhaled deeply.

"You have one week to prepare, prepare both your mind and your body for the tests ahead. Do not try and hold back either. Since there's both a written and a practical as well. That's all." His eyes shot for Hikari who smiled lightly. "Unless there's something you want to add?"

"Nope~"

"Then dismissed."

Aizawa walked out of the room, and Hikari followed after him.

As soon as they left, Kenji turned towards Momo who smiled lightly as Iida came over towards them as well.

"I think this is a good chance for everyone to get together Ken-chan."

"Yes, I think you're right."

"Exactly! We shall help our fellow students in their studies!"

"Especially the more..." Momo's eyes went towards Mina and Kaminari who were freaking out. "...behind students that need some help. Then, I think that we should divide and conquer Ken-chan."

"Yes, I think that might be for the best. There are students that might only need a little help, while some might need more help if they hadn't studied or anything. After that though, I think we should begin working on our bodies and Quirk's as well. If there's a practical, then there's something that we can't even begin to think about either."

"Yes that's right Mikami-kun! We should come up with a schedule immediately!"

Iida announced with a cheerful face.

Kenji smiled lightly, as Katsuki leaned back in her seat, glancing at the trio who were working together in some schedules, and other things of that nature.

"I'll go with Ken, you two can do whatever you want to do together, and if that's dating, then so be it. Save me some competition anyway."

Katsuki came into the conversation, but Iida swung his arm downwards, Kenji was surprised it didn't dislocate at all.

"No! It doesn't work like that Bakugo-san! We need to do this as a class! And Yaoyorozu-san and I aren't dating at all! Isn't Mikami-kun and Yaoyorozu-san dating or something like that!?"

Katsuki raised her angered expression to a good degree.

"Then why don't you and Jugs handle it? I'll be spending this week with my boyfriend. Maybe you should get one as well."

"...You mean girlfriend right?"

"Whatever you want engine boy. Probably Deku. I'm sure that you'd be happy with one another. He's small and annoying, and you're tall and annoying. Why not work together, and be small tall annoying?"

Iida's eyes shot open and steam came out of his ears, while Momo gushed lightly.

"Bakugo-san! Don't say such things! It-It's..."

"Whatever, I'll be studying with Ken. He'll be getting the top written marks since he's so damn smart. So sticking with him, I'm sure that I'll get the second on the exam."

"N-No, I have just as good a chance as any for getting the top marks! That's got to be worth something, surely!"

Momo complained as Mina rushed Kenji, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"PLEASE HELP ME KENJI-KUN! I DON'T WANNA FAIL! I DIDN'T GET TIME TO STUDY! I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE KAMINARI! PLEASE DON'T LET ME BE LIKE HIM! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT THAT I AM BEHIND LIKE THIS! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Why is it my fault?!"

Kaminari cried out with tears flowing down his face.

Mina however continued sobbing her poor heart out.

"YOU PUSH ME CONSTANTLY KAMINARI! I CAN'T FAIL! I NEED TO GO AS WELL AND GET THE BEST GRADES THAT I CAN! I CAN'T FAIL THIS EXAM BECAUSE OF YOU KAMINARI! KENJI-KUN PLEASE HELP ME BEFORE I LOSE MY MIND! I MIGHT DIE IF YOU DON'T HELP ME!"

Kenji was stunned by her yelling.

But could see that she truly was desperate as well, while Katsuki snickered "This is an Alien that I can get on board with, she's going crazy." which made Kenji tilt his head.

"A-Ah, please don't worry about it, Mina-san. Calm down. You're not dying, trust me."

Mina clung to him and began crying her eyes out. He soothingly petted the back of her head, while the others watched the scene curiously. They didn't know why, but it seemed like Mina was taking it to a whole new level as well.

Momo then stood up, and she became...bouncy. A yellow serene glow happened around her, and her eyes turned to candy hearts.

"Ooh she's become bouncy again..."

"Bouncy?"

Izuku murmured, Kenji nodded and explained.

"Whenever she's excited like this, or knows she can be helpful to others...she becomes bouncy. She did it once when we were kids, because she was excited that she got to pass out tests to the others in the class...that day, many thought that she was insane. But I thought that it was rather cute. She kept bouncing up and down, from excitement. Hence bouncy...well, that's why I call it bouncy anyway. Now that she's...d-developed, I'm sure that if she did bounce up and down...yeah, the males would be pleased...though if they did leer at her then I'd probably have to stop them from doing that."

Izuku looked on with a cocked head as Momo's eyes sparkled like the sun and her body twitched happily all the way around.

"Ken-chan, Iida-san and I have come to an agreement about studying this week for the tests next week. We'll be holding sessions at Ken-chan's home after school everyday for those who don't wish to fail or wish to have their brains tested or anything of that nature. We'll even be doing practical training as well for those who are curious."

"Really!? Then I'm gonna join! I don't wanna fail!"

Kaminari cried out, Sato raised his hand as well.

"Me too!"

"I'd like to tag along, I don't want to fail or anything either."

Ojiro spoke up, Kenji smiled at the others.

"Of course, anyone can come along." He looked towards Mina who wouldn't let him go. "Ooh Mina-san, don't worry about it now. It's alright, I'll help you out."

"Y-You're the best. Please don't let me die..."

She sobbed out and Kenji just continued petting the back of her head while saying "You're not going to die." while Jiro shyly got closer.

"...I could use help with quadratic equations..."

"Sure, I could help you as well Jiro-san!"

Jiro gained a smile on her face, and became more peppy.

"Well, if Kenji-chan is having fun, then I wish to become involved as well. Kenji-chan, please allow me to come with you as well ribbit."

"Sure Tsu-chan! I could do that for you!"

Kenji answered Tsuyu happily.

"Ooh me too Kenji-kun! Help me too please!"

Toru cried out, so Kenji nodded as well.

"Yes, I'll help anyone that asks for it~"

Kenji happily spoke, and then Katsuki snickered.

"But Ken, she's deceased, you don't have to worry about her."

"I'M NOT A GHOST! I'M NOT DEAD AT ALL!"

Toru yelled out as loudly as she could, Kenji looked on awkwardly while Katsuki began laughing.

"Kacchan, don't be mean."

Katsuki clicked her tongue, while Shoto looked on towards Kenji interact with the other students, seeing how he had changed since the beginning of the class semester. Before, he was more introverted, now he was speaking and joking with the others, and in of itself, even she was smiling more, and was spending time with Kenji as well.

* * *

Hikari, while in the faculty lounge, was eating her meal like always, with All Might eating some of her food as well.

"I'm sorry Hikari, I forgot my lunch again. I feel guilty picking off your plate like this."

"Oh no worries~ What's mine is yours, and all that other good stuff~ If you want, I'd make you some anytime you'd like."

Hikari said with a pristine smile on her face.

"If you would, that would be splendid. Thank you. Also, it seems that your son is developing rather well. Considering what he's found out recently, I'm surprised he's not more freaked out about what's happening."

"Kenji processes things differently than most. He looks at things objectively, and weighs what's good and bad about a situation. He's very much like his Father in that regard. So while it seem that he's dealing with it, his mind is split into two about situations. The good side, and the bad side of what things are. Even the fact that he's the grandson of...that person, he still splits that down the middle, and is processing the good and the bad. While most would see bad, he sees some good in it as well."

"What good would that be?"

All Might wondered, Hikari hummed.

"He gets to understand his Father more, if he knows more about his family from that side. Kenji and Kuromaru-kun are quite similar, and how they feel about things. And now that he's learned about some of his Father's history, he wishes to learn more about the feelings that he's feeling, and wants to know more about how his Father felt when he was younger, and what drove him to be who he is today."

"Aah yes. He has been through a lot, and I could understand that, trying to understand his Father."

"Yes but he's got like the best Hero out there looking out for him in you~" All Might lightly smiled, as Hikari cracked her neck. "Also, did an autopsy on the Nomu that attacked Kenji."

"Oh? What did you find out?"

"The person who he was before, was a small time thug, and had a Quirk, one of which Kenji currently has. But, the mutations that this man went through were horrid. Even though it wasn't a Quirk, the regenerative factor this Nomu had was great, not as great as the one at the USJ but still wasn't bad. I think All For One sent this Nomu out just to have Kenji use his Quirk Harvest power."

All Might folded his arms.

"It would make sense, he is the type to go to that extreme. But, Young Mikami did fantastic. He survived that while protecting others, and smiled! It seems that he learned that from me!"

All Might flashed a smile, and gave the thumbs up.

"Well, he is your fan All Might, don't forget that~ While he isn't as hyper about it as Izuku-kun, he still learns from you, and smiles to make sure others don't get frightened."

All Might was glad if he could teach one thing, then it was that.

"Speaking of protecting, that temporary license shall be sorted by the end of the day, I'll give it to Young Mikami tomorrow."

"Thank you Toshi-kun." All Might chuckled and waved his hand as Nezu came over towards Hikari. "Aah Nezu-chan, you're looking as adorable as ever~ Want a cuddle?"

"...Yes."

Hikari picked up Nezu, and hugged him tightly, All Might murmuring "Lucky bastard." when seeing him between Hikari's breasts.

"So Nezu, is there a reason why you're here?"

All Might asked with his usual smile on his face.

"Actually, yes there is." He answered All Might, and looked up at Hikari. "Hikari-chan, if it is alright, there's been someone that's been in contact with the school, and wishes to give your son a...different kind of written exam, if that's permitted?"

"A different kind? Who is it?"

Hikari was curious, so his eyes went towards All Might.

"Your former sidekick."

All Might was stunned when he said that.

"Nighteye is it?"

All Might furrowed his eyebrows when saying it.

Nezu inclined his head.

"Yes, that's right. It seems that he's quite interested in the mind of your son Hikari-chan. It would be fine with you if he was given a test at a harder level, right?"

Hikari didn't even have to think about it.

"Well, if it is Nighteye-chan then he must have a reason. So I don't see why not. I'm sure Kenji would love a new challenge-"

"The prerequisite is if he isn't told and thinks the test is like the others. Then we would be able to gauge something about that young man. Sir Nighteye believes that he could be someone that would become quite like him, within the intelligence brackets. Seeing his scores already, it makes sense, and this would be the perfect time. How about it? Do you think it is alright if we do this?"

"Hmmm...well, as I said, since it is Nighteye-chan then I don't see why not. Though you can't take Kenji out of the fights if he doesn't do as good as Nighteye-chan wishes, since it would be a harder test."

"I know. Don't worry, we know that he'll more than likely pass the written exam without much worries. He got the first place in the written during the beginning of the year, and even before then, his scores have been consistently high."

"Alright then Nezu-chan. Now, time for a bigger cuddle~"

Nezu smiled happily as Hikari hugged him tightly. All Might seemed to be showing some form of jealousy when seeing him do things of that nature.

* * *

At lunch time, Kenji and the others casually ate their meals together. Kenji sat next to Tsuyu, while Katsuki casually sat on his lap, and Shoto did the same thing as well. Momo and Iida were together, and discussing some plans for the class and teaching them, with Kenji interjecting every once in a while. Izuku and Ochaco sat together, and were conversing happily together, Kenji was sure that they'd probably get together in the future.

Mina's head was on the desk, and she looked defeated.

"Mina-san, don't worry about the tests, I said I'd help you."

"I know, but this is...I feel like I'm going to fail."

"With an attitude like that then you will fail."

Mina cried at Katsuki's bluntness, and in this case, Kenji actually agreed with what she said though he was sure that Mina would be able to do his best if she tried hard enough.

Then as they ate together, Tsuyu turned to Kenji.

"Anyway Kenji-chan, it seems that your policemen are still outside."

Kenji looked to see the two policemen outside together.

"Yeah, they surely are...ugh, they really do like doing things like this with me huh...I wish they'd go and find something better to do. Either way, Tsu-chan. Are you excited for the tests ahead?"

"I'll say ribbit. By the way, if I do good on the tests, can we go on another date?"

Mina's head perked, and so did Shoto's as well. Katsuki's eyes narrowed on the frog girl while Kenji blushed lightly.

"Y-You wanna go on a date with me?"

"Yes, that's right. Just like last time. But this time, it would lead into another kiss. Since I am beginning to make my move now."

"No way! I'm gonna make a move on Kenji-kun next! It is written in the stars or something!"

"You can't write things like that in the stars."

Tsuyu exclaimed to Mina who pouted.

Ibara then walked into the lunch room. Her eyes went towards Kenji, and she bowed her head. With light shining down on her form, she walked forward through the sea of students, and casually sat down on their table.

The others gave Ibara a weird look, as she just sat there, and didn't say anything at all.

"A-Ah Shiozaki-san, is something going on?"

Kenji questioned, Ibara however raised her head, and looked on with a cheery expression.

"Yes, that's right. Please don't worry about that. Incidentally, Mikami-sama, I have to say that you're looking particularly nice this day. I like the way your hair looks like it is from Heaven and Hell at the same time."

Kenji smiled weakly.

"T-Thank you...I think anyway."

"Also, during this week, I have to tell you that the word on the street is that the practical exams are said to be fighting robots, as we did during the Entrance Exam."

Kenji and the others looked surprised that she said that, as Mina wrote a note towards Kenji.

He took the note, and it said 'Be careful, she might be an assassin.' which confused Kenji as well.

"Aah, is that so?"

"Yes, that's right. That's what I heard. But it could change. That's how I heard anyway. I wished to share this information with my beloved."

"Shiozaki! You assassin!" Neito rushed over and yelled out, Itsuka slowly trailing behind. "D-Don't say something like that! That was our information to keep from 1A! Even if it is Mikami who saved us, you didn't need to share that at all!"

"Please don't yell at me...and I don't know why you called me an assassin. I have only came here to speak with Mikami-sama about the tests, not to take his life." Neito looked troubled as Ibara placed a hand over her heart, lights shined down onto her form. "Also, please don't shout again while within this area, it would be better if that didn't happen." Neito was confused, but Ibara had moved onto Kenji already. "Mikami-sama, I have heard that you are holding studying sessions at your home."

"How did you hear that ribbit? We just decided it in class ten minutes ago."

Ibara didn't stop, and continued to hold her hands together.

"Because I know the man I'm going to marry inside and out."

[Pft! W-What!?]

Katsuki and the other girls howled, Izuku felt sorry for Kenji seeing how wild Ibara was. Tsuyu quickly wrote something down and secretly gave it to Kenji, which he looked at and it said 'This girl is an assassin.' which made Kenji unsure of a few things going on right now.

"Anyway, if it is permitted, then I would like to spend time in the home that we will leave together as bride and groom one day. Since I saw you in a terrible state, I have decided to become more forward, so let us marry in the future."

Kenji's mouth dropped to the floor, while Itsuka placed a hand over her eyes.

"Geez...i-if you're doing something like that Shiozaki-san, then I'll go with you as well."

"No you can't!"

Momo hurried out, surprising the others.

Even Itsuka who looked perplexed towards Momo.

"W-Why can't I?"

Momo looked on with embarrassment on her face.

"W-Well, that's...b-because you can't, that's why...i-it's only for 1A students, that's all..."

"Heh, she's jealous."

Katsuki snickered, Momo's eyes tightening on her.

"I am not jealous of anyone!" Momo snapped, making Katsuki blink in surprise. "I-I mean, it isn't like that at all. Don't presume such things. A-Anyway, I need to go and...w-well, if they wish to come, I don't see why not..."

Momo saved face, which was hard for her to do since she was slightly jealous of what Itsuka was doing.

"Then that's great, we can all study together!"

Ibara looked pleased, as did Itsuka. Momo didn't look happy however, and let out small cries to herself. Katsuki also was quite happy seeing Momo jealous and knew that she would be able to have some fun with that as well.

* * *

At the end of the day, after school, Kenji and the others walked out of school together. Momo saw Itsuka following and she felt some jealousy, but she didn't want to admit it either. Katsuki however leaned towards Momo and gave a grin.

"So, how you feeling Jugs? It seems that Handy Mandy there is quite close to Ken."

Momo looked to see Itsuka and Kenji chuckling to one another, making her eyes furrow slightly.

But, seeing Katsuki's smirk, she didn't do anything other than look at the ground.

"T-That's good for them..."

"I know, isn't it? I'm sure they'll bond over a lot of different things. The fact that they both are Class Presidents, and the fact that they both are vastly intelligent, and she's got very...good hands, wouldn't you agree? Handy Mandy is pretty handy in some aspects, don't you think so?"

Momo didn't know how to respond to that at all. But, there was something that she was curious about.

"Why do you call her Handy Mandy?"

"Because she's got the hands, and Mandy rhymes with handy. So, Handy Mandy."

Momo shook her head slowly, as Kenji pressed forward.

"I've got to go and get my med's from the pharmacy for these injuries, I'll be back soon. Momo-chan, Iida-san, could you get the others started?"

"Y-Yes, leave it to us Ken-chan~"

Momo giggled out, though frowned when seeing Itsuka waving towards Kenji.

Kenji waved the others off, and walked in the opposite direction. Since he could get what he needed, he left quickly, and his ever faithful followers, the police, followed after him as well.

However as he walked towards the shops, he felt something...off.

He didn't quite get it, but there was something...following him.

He looked around, but didn't see anything, and the police didn't seem to notice anything either.

So he continued walking and walking…

That was until he saw something from the side, and his eyes caught the sight of something going for his body.

"Hey! Get down!"

Kenji jumped behind him, and grabbed the cops, and pulled them out of the way. As he did, an explosion went off behind him, so he used his Life Quirk to create a barrier around them to protect their bodies.

He then looked towards the police, and saw something going for his body…

It was a weird looking smoke.

The smoke was inhaled by the police, but Kenji managed to release his Death Quirk, and killed off the smoke that was around his body. But the police had been dropped down to the ground, knocking them out.

"Oh crap..."

Kenji used his Life Quirk to sense around his area, to find out what was happening right now. From the right, there was a man who was wearing a school uniform (not U.A's) and a gas mask as well, and to the left, there was a lizard like man who held a large sword in his hands.

He grabbed the policemen, and pulled them to the side of the road, before getting into a fighting style. He felt in pain from the battle with Nomu, but he ground his teeth together, so he didn't show any weakness.

"I need to take them to the hospital for what you've done, I can't fight you right now."

"Oh, don't worry about them, they didn't breathe it in long enough to be poisonous. But, it's really you, isn't it?"

"It's...me?"

Kenji seemed confused, but the lizard looking man came closer. Kenji made a clear boundary with his Life Quirk, and formed a flowing barrier around him, and the two policemen as well.

"That's right. You're the one that Stain-sama picked!"

"He picked me..."

Kenji really wished people wouldn't know about that, he knew it was going to cause problems.

"Yes!" The lizard man bowed his head, as did the gas man, on their knees. "I'm at your service unholy Knight of Stain-sama! You may call me Spinner and I shall do anything you wish for me to do!"

Kenji looked confused by what was happening.

They thought...he was a Villain and was Stain's...apprentice now.

It didn't make sense to him.

"Wait, you think that I'm Stain's apprentice...both of you?"

He didn't even want to know what lies Stain had been spreading, but he wasn't exactly happy with the situation he was in right now.

"Yes, that's because you are! Stain-sama has inspired me, and he has decided to pick you! People have heard the rumour's, and seeing you up close like this, you do have looks that are deceiving, no doubt Stain-sama chose you for that as well as how devilishly evil you are."

"I am not devilishly evil...and I am not a Villain either. You've made a mistake, if you really want to do anything, go and turn yourself into the police."

"But Kenji-sama! Please allow us to join your League of Villains! We will serve you dutifully, and do anything you command! To be under Stain-sama's apprentice, it would be the ultimate joy for someone like me."

"I don't have a League of Villains! You can't join me! Leave me alone!"

"But that man, Tomura said that you were allied with the League of Villains. My name is Mustard as well, that's what you can call me."

The gas man said, who also is known as Mustard.

"Well, he's lying. I'm not with the League, I don't plan to become Stain's apprentice, and I don't have any desires to do anything other than hand you over to the police. You attacked me with a bomb, and also your gas Quirk, so it can't be right that you get to walk away-"

"But, we did that so we could speak to you privately. We all know that you're playing double sides. You're on the side of the Villain's, and are working the Hero's society to get more information. It is common knowledge with the Villains. Even Stain-sama thinks the same thing as well."

Mustard spoke up, Kenji furrowing his eyebrows.

He didn't like this.

Lies were being spread about him, and he knew from experience that the public believed anything bad about him, and if this got out, then it could ruin what little rep he had been building up since the beginning, and he didn't want it to be ruined either.

His hand tightened, as Spinner stepped forward with a single katana.

"Kenji-sama, allow me to face you and make you stronger for Stain-sama!"

Kenji gritted his teeth...

But then remembered what happened in the classroom, so he grabbed a piece of paper out of his bag, and held it tightly.

"Come on, become stiff..."

Kenji tried to channel the power of the Quirk Stiffening into his paper, and for a few seconds, nothing happened...

But then Kenji saw it grow stiffer, making Kenji smile.

"Now, time to have the Death Cut!"

As Spinner came closer, Kenji threw the hardened paper like a Frisbee, adding Death around the edge of the sharpened paper, and that clashed with the katana.

The Death eroded the blade just enough for the hardened sharp edge of the paper to slice through the katana all together and embedded into a nearby wall, Kenji looked at his hands and then Spinner.

"Gotta admit, that was cool Kenji-sama!"

Spinner said happily, while Kenji narrowed his eyes, wondering what he was going to do...

"Have this!"

Suddenly, from the side, two swirling golden energy was released from someone.

Kenji didn't know what it was at first, so he pulled away and protected the policemen that were knocked by the gas. The Villains Spinner, and Mustard gasped, and ran backwards, barely avoiding the attacks, and decided to take off when they saw another one going for them.

"Oh no you don't!"

Kenji saw a blue blur going past his eyes, and he blinked in surprise.

But, he used his Life Quirk to quickly check on the two policemen that were on the ground, and made sure that they wouldn't die along with calling an ambulance to be on the safe side as well, knowing that this would lead to another headache.

Waiting for a few minutes, he saw a very long blue haired young woman with a cute expression on her face, moving closer and closer towards him. His eyes locked onto her baby blue eyes, and she became excited once seeing his face.

"Kenji-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

The girl tackled Kenji down to the ground, making him feel weird.

"A-Ah...H-Hado-senpai!"

Nejire Hado, the girl that was hugging him, was one of the Big Three at U.A.

"Awww, it's been a while huh. I heard about your cute sister being alive. I'm so thrilled! Your pretty Mommy told me about her, and I became gleeful considering that we were once besties forever and ever~ I'm so happy, and I came to see you~ But you were being attacked so I chased them off. Gosh, I didn't even manage to grab them either, they got away. But don't worry my young Kenji-kun, I shall make sure that you are safe!"

Kenji could hardly keep up with her words.

She was speaking a mile a minute, or something beyond that he didn't know.

But Nejire wouldn't let him go and rubbed cheeks with the young boy.

She seemed...rather happy right now.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got the fight between the Nomu and Kenji, protecting a lot of people while being destroyed by the Nomu, but thanks to Stain, and his deduction of the Nomu, they managed to win! Kenji even took two Quirk's and is now looking for the people who had it stolen, or looking for people who are Quirkless to give a Quirk too.**

 **Katsuki's getting quite suspicious due to what she heard from Kenji's Father, along with what she's seen. Even Nighteye seems to be taking an interest in Kenji, we'll see more of that in the future.**

 **Finally, it seems that the Villain's are getting the wrong idea (mostly due to Tomura spreading lies, and Stain as well) about him being a Villain and what not. But, Nejire Hado has finally made her full appearance to Kenji, expect some fun times ahead with Nejire! Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	33. The Written Test!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks and yeah I can get why it can be, they do that in other series as well.**

 **hellspam; Yup, she's surely appeared. Heh, that sounds like something Nejire would do. Yeah, that would be pretty funny. They do have quite a close relationship, and we will see them together quite soon. It would be funny~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It surely was a tough fight huh, Kenji gave it his all, and managed to hold it back for a good while, and with Stain, managed to defeat it. He did yeah, and yeah, he gained them, doesn't mean he knows how to activate them, make them work properly, but Kenji's smart so he'll figure it out. He did yeah, it's not the test itself, more like what it could provide for Kenji's future. It does yeah, since the Villains believe he's playing both sides, it's gonna be more complicated for him. Well, when Irina and Nejire meet face to face...something will happen.**

 **KarmaChaos5; No problem! And yeah, thanks to Shinso, they are. He did, based on what his Father told him, and how he looked a lot like his Father, and Kenji himself. He does yeah, and is searching for who they belong too. Ibara's quite forward huh, and Momo's showing a little more of her jealousy side, its quite cute~ Yeah, Nejire saved him! In order you listed, August 4th, September 25th, March 13th, December 31st, February 14th. That would be cool. I don't see why he couldn't. I've got some fun scenes for that coming up. Yeah, he'll be spending time with a few people during that arc, and yeah, he's not a bad cook. He could relate to Eri quite well, since they have a few things in common. And that would be cute~**

 **Guest 1; Well, that's quite a good suggestion lol.**

 **Guest 2; It is yes, and no, it wasn't a coincidence. You might see some familiar Quirk's in the future come up, it's been shown that more than one person can have similar or same Quirks and not be related so yeah~**

 **Ragna; Thanks for the suggestions! They have seen one another off screen, but not that much. She was more Irina's childhood friend than Kenji's, and while she did care about Kenji, after Irina 'died' Nejire fell into a depression as she'll explain this chapter. Yeah, I've heard of the LN's before, but I can't find any english translations, they might be out there but I haven't been able to find them.**

 **Guest 3; That would be funny~**

 **Guest 4; That could be pretty cool, and yeah, he could have something like that. We'll be seeing some of Daisuke's unique skills in the near future when he takes a more prominent role in fights. Yeah, if he wanted, he can create any creature, living, mythical, as long as he knows about it, and can shape it like that then it is all good.**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, Kenji would do almost anything for Izuku, but not go there lol.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! He did yeah, he put his all into it, saving those which cost him his body but he wouldn't of done anything differently, since he got to save people. He did yeah, he can understand a few things since he's suffered a similar treatment to Kenji. Stain came to save him, he couldn't allow his 'apprentice' to die. He's quite the character, and we'll see more of him in the future. They were yeah, it shows how much they care for him. They are friends so Shinso would tell him about it~ Daisuke's always fun to write for, and yeah, they probably would be like that. He loves her so he would always help her~ He is yeah, he knows Kenji wouldn't really speak about it but Shinso already knew he wouldn't so he did it instead. It is yeah, they aren't that bad~ Mina was sort of serious, but she did do it for some hugs. Yea, it's going to be something that is set up for later down the line. Ibara, the holy assassin~ Or at least to everyone else she is~ Yeah, they might do. Nejire is always fun huh~? Yeah, he can only make things bigger, and it would be quite useful for her huh. Yeah, it would be good for him too. That would be fun~ I suppose it could happen. Yeah maybe~ Maybe it could happen~ Kenji and Mirio are going to have an interesting few interactions with one another when we get there. That could be good~ Yeah, he could do that. That would be cool~**

 **MDNick; Well, thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Yeah, they'll appear down the road.**

 **Guest 6; It will appear from time to time. That would be funny, and I could see them understanding her~ That would be a funny moment, and kid Kenji probably would do something like that, not realizing what it would mean.**

 **Bobby Jenkins; Yeah, they sound pretty good to me, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 7; That sounds pretty fun to me~ And yeah, that would be good!**

 **Guest 8; He'll appear eventually~**

 **Guest 9; I did yeah, and I don't know about this year, depends on a few things.**

 **AlphaOmega; He does yeah. Stain is a complex guy, and only really saved Kenji because he wants Kenji beside him. He did yeah~ Well, it is going to set up something's for the future~**

 **Neonlight01; It was quite rough, and thankfully, Stain showed up to save his 'apprentice'. Yeah, Daisuke's right about that. He's gonna need some training with it before he can use it properly. It's gonna make things complicated for him huh~?**

 **Dbzfan; That could be a cool move for Kenji to use. I like it! Those names sound pretty awesome to me!**

 **Guest 10; That sounds like an awesome idea to me! Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Written Test!**

Kenji, after taking the police to the hospital, sat in a small room, with the dog policeman having come towards him once more. Kenji didn't say anything at first, and he was sure that the man would have something's to say about him.

"So, what happened out there? I've read your statement, but is there anything you'd like to elaborate on?"

Kenji shook his head.

"...Some Villains came towards me, and thought that I was some kind of leader for the enemy's, but I told them to leave, if it wasn't for Hado-senpai, then I might've been in a bind. Though if I could of used my Quirk to fight then I would have done that. Though I know you've said that I can't legally do something like that unless I gain my Hero License but I don't have that yet so..."

Tsuragamae clenched his fist together. But he didn't show a negative attitude.

"I understand. The policeman on duty told me that you saved their lives from being exploded by a bomb, along with stopping the gas from being inhaled too much along with performing first aid immediately, and saved them from death. So, I have to thank you for that young man." Kenji bowed his head. "But, if the Villain's are going towards you now, then that means that rumours of you being in league with the League of Villain's must be spreading to rookies. Maybe we could use this to our advantage in the future if we are able to make..." Kenji gave him an odd look. "Don't worry, I wouldn't place you in danger at all."

Kenji knew that he wouldn't but it was good for him to say something of that nature.

"Hehe, I thought that you wouldn't. Don't worry about it Tsuragamae-san, I know that you are looking out for me. But, I'd like to ask once more, even if you don't think it would be agreeable, that I would be able to use my Quirk to defend myself if such things happened again. I followed your rules, and did not attack. I merely used my Quirk to defend myself with a barrier, and killed off the gas of the man with the gas Quirk. So please don't worry about me fighting since I didn't. I'm glad that Hado-senpai showed up though, she saved me."

Tsuragamae furrowed his eyebrows.

It was true that Kenji was able to survive without fighting.

But his officers were taken down as well while a student was in danger. He knew that Kenji probably would be able to defend himself, but he also had to follow the law as well. He didn't gave his license so technically, he couldn't be a Hero and fight off Villain's. Occasions when he had to fight happened of course. The USJ, the Hero Killer, but doing it on the street, he wasn't sure if it would be allowed.

He wanted Kenji to be safe, of course he did. But the law was the law, and he had to follow that, even if sometimes it seemed to be the wrong course of action. Even Kenji understood that as well, and he had to be alright with that even if he wasn't sure about it.

However, while he was thinking about it, All Might came through the door, and his eyes met with Kenji's own.

"All Might, is there a reason why you're here?"

Tsuragamae wondered to the Hero, but his eyes narrowed.

"I have heard the Villain's contacted this boy."

"Yes, that's right. He managed to save two police officers from a poisonous gas along with a bomb."

All Might looked relieved.

"Good, I wouldn't expect anything less from Young Mikami!"

"But, he also used his Quirk so..."

All Might waved his hand.

"If he comes across Villain's again that attack him, then I give him permission to use his Quirk to fight off the enemy."

Both Kenji and Tsuragamae became shocked that he would say something like that.

"But All Might, he hasn't obtained his license..."

"I realize that, but these circumstances are different. The rules have to be that if he doesn't have a choice. If he has a choice to run away, or other people are around that are Hero's or have their licences as in the case of Nejire Hado-san, then he can't fight. But if he doesn't have a choice, then I take responsibility for the boy using his Quirk."

"...Why would you do that though?"

Tsuragamae didn't really understand why he was saying such things.

But Kenji was grateful for All Might saying something of that nature.

"Because these are extraordinary circumstances. He is a target of the Villains, and as I've heard, he saved your officers Tsuragamae. He would be able to defend himself if he has to fight off Villains and wouldn't need to be saved. I trust that he wouldn't go too far, and would be able to subdue the Villains. I've been speaking with the Hero's, and now you as well. If something happens, he has my permission to defend himself." All Might took out a card, and placed it down in front of Kenji. "Remember, only when it is absolutely necessary. Otherwise, don't become involved. Show that to those who arrive at the scene or who question you afterwards, okay?"

"Yes, All Might."

All Might nodded, and he walked off.

Tsuragamae furrowed his eyebrows, then looked towards Kenji who gave him a sheepish smile.

"So, it seems that you have gotten your wish. To have the Number One Hero take responsibility for you. How did you manage to do that?"

Kenji truly didn't have an answer for him, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really understand it myself either. But I wont let All Might down since he's placed this trust in me."

Tsuragamae nodded his head slowly.

"Remember. Even with permission, you wont be able to seek out Villains and fight them like if you had a license. This only means that you can defend yourself and fight if you have no other choice. This doesn't mean that even if another Hero is present, you can go and fight a Villain with that person, is this clear?"

"Yes sir, I understand. I only want to make sure that I can defend myself. I'm not currently going to look for a Villain to go and fight."

"Good, I'm glad that you can understand that. And I am sorry about you being attacked by Villains again. It isn't fair on your life that you have to always be aware of these people trying to attack you. However, it is thanks to your ingenuity that you were able to use your powers to save the day and protect my officers."

Kenji bowed his head.

"I was glad that I was able to help them out. I didn't want them to be hurt because of me."

Tsuragamae lightly petted the young boys head, making him smile.

"I know, that's why I am sure you'd be a good Hero for those reasons. For now, why don't you go home? Hado-san said that she would walk you home. Your Mother also knows about this, so she gave her blessing."

"I see. Thank you Tsuragamae-san."

Kenji bowed his head, and stood up.

He walked out of the room, where Nejire was waiting for him.

"There you are~ You took ages~"

"S-Sorry Hado-senpai. It took a little while."

"Aah, no worries~" She slapped Kenji's back playfully, making him squirm lightly. "Anyway, I'm glad that you can go now~ We should go~" Nejire wrapped her arms around one of Kenji's own and disappeared with him down the corridors. "Hehe, this is going to be awesome Kenji-kun~"

Kenji allowed Nejire to drag him away while she smiled and sang happily.

* * *

On the walk home, Kenji knew that by now, most of the people would of left his home for the day and thanked Momo and Iida for taking the class, and giving them lessons while he wasn't there.

But he couldn't deny that he was thinking about what happened with the Villain's.

How they thought he was the leader of the Villains and how they thought he was associated with Stain. That's something that he didn't want to deal with it either. The thought of Villains being against him as well, it was rather worrying for someone like him.

"So Kenji-kun, lets catch up with one another~"

"A-Ah, yes of course Hado-senpai."

"Fueee, somehow, when you call me Senpai, I feel hot inside of my chest~" Kenji smiled weakly, as the young girl smiled brightly. "So tell me about Irina-chan. How is she doing anyway?"

"W...With the League of Villains."

Kenji dejectedly said.

"Aah, I know that~ I meant, did she look well fed? Did she seem like she was still Irina-chan or anything like that~?"

Kenji knew that despite how she was speaking, Nejire definitely wished to know about her friend. But she was masking her pain so she didn't have to worry Kenji, so he knew that he would have to be as kind as he could.

"Big sister is...well, she seemed to have some parts of herself inside there somewhere. Though I don't know fully what's happening with her. Though I do intend to bring her back to us somehow."

"Yeah, I'm happy to hear that. Because I'm going to be bringing her back as well~"

Nejire spoke up to Kenji, and surprised him.

"Y-You are Senpai?"

Nejire placed her hands together, arms still linked with Kenji's own arm, and looked into the night sky.

"Yes, that's right, I'm going to be doing something to help her come back~ I thought for so long that she was gone and I couldn't ever accept it, I fell into depression when she 'died', and focused on becoming stronger so no one I love would die again. But when I heard that she was alive, I became super excited again. I want to save my friend no matter what."

"I-I see, then I'm...glad that you are. Senpai, can I ask how you became so strong?"

"Trained my body and Quirk Kenji-kun, that's how~ I didn't really do much more. I even trained with your Mom sometimes, she always helps me out when I ask about it as well. Either way, if you keep doing your best, then I'm sure you'll do it to your best~ Sorry I haven't been around much, after it happened...it was really..."

Kenji placed a hand over her own, shaking his head.

"I completely understand. I also became depressed when she died, so you don't have to explain."

"That's so kind of you Kenji-kun, thank you~ Don't worry, I'll be here now~"

Nejire giggled happily.

Before Kenji, a rock was protruding outwards, and his foot caught on it due to his attention being on Nejire along with his injuries still being evident and he fell forward, his butt being in the air.

"Owwww..."

"Oh silly, you still fall over sometimes~"

Nejire giggled and went to help him…

But she stopped when she noticed how Kenji's body was bent over.

The curves of his butt, the way that he held an innocent expression. How his eyes went towards her own shyly. How his lower body wriggled when he tried to move his body. How her eyes and his own met one another, and how he bit his lower lip in said shy expressions.

She quite liked it.

Though she didn't visually show it, she was becoming quite excited at seeing such sights.

She bit her lower lip, and helped Kenji to his feet.

"Hehehe, it seems like you fell over~ You're so silly~" Giving a mischievous smile, she placed her hand on his butt and groped him from behind, making him gasp, but Nejire just smiled happily. "Come on Kenji-kun time to get you home~ Your Mom must be worried that such an adorable boy is out late at night~ You never know who's going to go after you and do things with your delicious body and play with your body and..."

"S-Senpai?"

Kenji spoke with wonder, seeing how the young woman was giving him a cute smile. He was sure that she was doing something odd, but since she was his Senpai he didn't do anything other than smile towards her.

"Ooh Kenji-kun, don't worry about it sweetie~ Lets get you home~"

She lightly petted Kenji's butt, and began walking home with him once more. Though Kenji wasn't truly aware yet, Nejire seemed to find something that she really liked very much and he had to wonder what was going to happen now.

* * *

When Kenji got home, Nejire gathered all of the girls around, Katsuki scowled at the sight of the young woman and her body, while Shoto hummed to herself.

"So, Bakugo-chan, how does your sweat explode anyway?"

"Why should I tell-"

"Hey, you're Todoroki-chan, right?" She cut off Katsuki who's eyebrows twitched. "So, how did you get that nasty scar across your eye?"

Shoto frowned lightly.

"That's none of your-"

"So Asui-chan, are you a tree frog? Not a slimy toad, right?"

"Ribbit?"

Tsuyu placed a finger by her chin, while Shoto cocked her head.

"Anyway, Yaoyorozu-chan, which parts of your body do you use when you use your Quirk? I mean, do your boobs or butt shrink if you use your Quirk too much?"

Momo developed an embarrassed face, blushing hard.

"T-That's..."

"Ooh! Hagakure-chan, is it true that you're deceased? Because I've heard you're not among the living anymore."

Toru's eyes watered while Katsuki snickered.

"I-I'm not dead-"

"Wait! Kendo-chan, do you have a set size to your large hands? Can you pick up people with those cute hands~?"

"Well actually..."

"Jiro-chan! Are you a rocker with those lobes? Can you even hear peoples hearts from a distance?"

Jiro didn't know what to say, and just kept quiet.

Thankfully, Nejire moved on faster than lightning.

"Ooh, Ashido-chan!" Nejire poked Mina's horns, causing her to twitch. "Your horns, do they have special powers? Can you shoot acid out of them too?"

"I-I-"

"Ooh Shiozaki-chan, is it true that you're starting a Kenji-kun club? If you are, can I be apart of it~?"

Ibara placed her hand over her heart, and raised her face to the sky, a light shine down on her, but no one knew where from.

"Yes of course."

"Then I'm happy!" Nejire bounced upwards, and her finger ran over each and everyone of the girls. "You're all so adorably cute, and you all just are okay with being in a harem then?" The girls just casually nodded besides a few that blushed embarrassed. "That's kinda cool~ So, who's the leader of the harem then? Don't you need an alpha?"

Katsuki smirked, stepping forward.

"That would be me."

Nejire placed a finger by her mouth while Shoto gave a hard stare.

"Why are you the alpha?"

"Don't start this shit again Icy Hot Bitch."

Katsuki sighed out angrily, Shoto wouldn't let it go.

"Logic dictates that the strongest should be the alpha, and since I am stronger-"

"Finish that sentence bitch and you die!"

Shoto and Katsuki locked eyes with sparks going off between the other, while Kenji placed a hand to his forehead.

"A-Ah Hado-senpai, your question is..."

"Awwww, I've got a bunch of stories about Kenji-kun when he was younger. He used to sleep on my lap all of the time~ He went up to me, and in his cute voice he said "Lap time~" while making grabbing emotions towards me, being as kind as I was, I picked him up, placing him on my lap, and he hugged onto me for hours on end~ We even slept together often~"

"Ken!"

"She means sleeping in the same bed, not sex."

Kenji clarified, Katsuki nodded slowly.

"Well, even if it was, he always had to be on my lap~ He was that cute, I couldn't resist~"

"I-I recall you being the one who forced me onto your lap, not me asking about it."

Kenji corrected while blushing, Nejire placed a finger to her chin.

"I guess so." Kenji and the others sweat dropped. "So speaking of sleeping together, who's had sex with Kenji-kun then?"

[Pft! What!?]

The girls did a spit take, Nejire twisted her head to the side.

"Well, I just thought that with all of the situations you'll be in and you're all young with Kenji-kun being a healthy young male with plenty of stamina to spare, that one of you would've...if you haven't, then I'll make Kenji-kun a man for you all~"

[DON'T YOU DARE!]

Most of the girls snapped, even Tsuyu snapped showcasing how important it was.

Nejire however wiggled her fingers.

"Anyway, I just imagined a child of mine and Kenji-kun's, they would be so cute~ Blue hair and white eyes, what a cute combination~"

Kenji smiled weakly as the others listened to Nejire speak on and on about many different things...

* * *

Late that night, Kenji had called Himiko out to their secret meeting place. As soon as she saw him, she jumped onto his body and hugged him tightly, while taking his hand and placing it on her breast, and his other hand placing it on her butt, making him blush brightly.

Kenji's bottom lip quivered while Himiko swayed side to side.

"H-Himiko-chan, I have f-found something out about the Villain's that I think you could use to help you get close to Tomura-kun if that's what you want."

Himiko jumped up, her fists together, and she shook them up and down.

"Yup! That's what we want to do right!? So, what is it that you've thought of exactly?"

"Yeah, you see, the thing is. Villains came towards me, and were speaking about me being in league with Tomura-kun and Stain's apprentice. They seemed to be Villains that were only just getting started with how they carried themselves, and how they tried to follow me. What if you use that to your advantage? Tomura-kun is pretty much obsessed with me, if he hears that you believe this rumour, and you play on it, then he'd probably be quite receptive to the idea that you could join. Then I'd be closer to my sister."

Himiko rubbed her chin slowly.

"Aah, I see what you're saying, that does sound good to me. I've also heard those rumors, Daddy dearest is pretty angry about them being spread. But if we can use it to our advantage, then it would be better than not~"

"Y-Yeah, that's what I thought. I've got some studying to do soon due to a few tests coming up so I don't know how much we'll be able to meet like this, I'll be pretty tired. But remember, if you don't want to do this..."

"But, I wanna please hubby as much as I can~ I'll do it, don't worry~"

"Y-You don't have to please me Himiko-chan, I don't want to place you in this danger in the first place. I just want you to be safe if you're going to do something like this."

Himiko took his face, and overlapped her lips onto his own, the young boy surprised as she pulled closer. Himiko's face burned red while she ran her knife up and down his body. He wasn't sure what she would do, since she was a little crazy, but she didn't seem as if she was going to stab him at all.

When she pulled away, she wore a satisfied face.

"That was a good kiss Kenji-kun. Now I'm all pumped up!" Himiko threw her hand into the air, and gained a wide creepy smile. "Watch out handy bastard, I'm going to join your League of Villains and punish you for being a bad boy~!"

Himiko happily said, Kenji watched curiously as the young woman continued jumping up and down happily.

* * *

After school the next day, Kenji had gone towards his Father, for some training.

He was taken to a private area so they could train. He could see that targets had been set up as well.

"Now, you're going to be protecting those targets from my Death. This will help build up your speed, reaction time, and usage of your Quirk's as well. Using your duel Quirk, must be hard to do at the same time, and must tire you out quite quickly."

"A-Ah yes, you're right. Using it together can tire me out quickly."

"That's why you're going to be going beyond your limits everyday. If you go beyond them, then your limits will increase over time. After this, we'll be doing strength training. That will be consisting of using your physical strength to break different objects. I'm not allowing you to use your Quirk either. As once you've built up your strength, when you add your Quirk onto it, then you'll be able to deliver stronger than ever punches. This training will give you better control over your Quirk's, as well as your strength."

Kenji nodded strongly, and did what he needed to do.

He did his Quirk training first, and began with the Death assault.

The fact that Reaper wasn't even holding back either, surprised him, but he was glad as well. At first it was good, and he used his Death power to kill off the first sphere of Death that came towards one of the targets.

But the next one came as a spear, and it came for one that was out of Kenji's react.

So, he stuck his hand outwards, and his Life aura came out. It shot out, mixing together with the Life around the target, and formed a barrier of Life, which pushed against the Death spear, but Reaper didn't hold back, and aimed a spear of Death right for Kenji's body as well, sending out a spear that could even destroy the ground.

"As a Hero, you have to choose between people, and yourself. Most Hero's will tell you that choosing the person that's being attacked is the way to go. What I say is that doing both is better. If you can protect someone else, then you can keep yourself safe."

What Reaper said made sense, as he shot his Death out towards the Death spear, while keeping his barrier around one of the targets that Reaper had shot at. The spear heading for his body, and his Death met with one another, and they clashed together, and began destroying one another's attacks.

But Reaper's power was very strong, he couldn't deny that.

So he had to put more effort into it, while keeping the barrier around the target safe.

Then his Death managed to kill off the spear, and he then aimed his hand towards the other spear, shooting off a wave of it, and knocked it off course, causing it to embed into the ground, Reaper nodding his head slowly.

"Yes, that's good. Using your more defensive Quirk and your more attacking Quirk together like that makes sense. However, there was something that you missed."

"Oh?"

"You could of simply moved the target out of the way."

Kenji's eyes widened.

Even though it was so simple, it made complete sense.

Reaper didn't say that he couldn't do that.

"Having people scattered like they are during a crisis, like what you've been shown with these targets, is something that would cause a Hero to have to stretch themselves further than they could. That's why people are evacuated during times of crisis. And this as well, if you kept all of your targets in the same area, then you'd be able to protect them and eventually help them escape if you need to do that."

"Y-Yes, I understand."

Reaper nodded, and continued the training.

Though he was pushing Kenji hard, he couldn't deny that the boy didn't give up. Even when his body was being affected by his Quirk. He still continued going and to his credit, took what Reaper said to heart, and moved the targets out of the way, placing them in places that Reaper couldn't reach so easily, which showed Reaper that he was doing his best and was using his mind as well, which he liked.

Then the strength training happened, and he used his hands to punch different things, building up his physical strength.

Then after the end of the three hours, he collapsed to the ground and panted with sweat pooling off of him.

Reaper pulled out a drink and handed it to Kenji who thanked him kindly, and drunk it quickly.

"Drink it too fast and you'll..."

"Gwaaah!"

"...Do that."

Kenji spat out, and inhaled deeply.

Reaper furrowed his eyebrows, then folded his arms.

"Anyway, you did well. Since it was only the beginning, it was a little rough around the edges, and some of the targets had been harmed. But considering that I pushed you hard, you did very well."

Kenji never thought that he'd hear praise from his Father like that.

It was surprising to say the least.

But he still received praise so he was happy about that.

"Thank you Dad, for taking time to do this for me. I appreciate it."

Reaper slowly nodded, and moved away from Kenji.

Kenji knew it would still be a barrier to cross between them right now.

But it was still engaging to be with his Father, he could feel good again.

* * *

When he returned home, he noticed the others were currently studying for the tests ahead, so he went upstairs to get a change of clothes and join them. Though Shoto noticed his body coming into the house as well, so she decided to follow after him.

Going into his bedroom, he went towards his pants, and unzipped them.

Sliding his pants off, and removing his shirt, he went towards his dresser to get some more clothing.

But, then the door opened, revealing Shoto who stepped through.

"S-Shoto-chan! What did I say about knocking?!"

"We sleep together almost every night Kenji-kun, I have seen your penis and your butt many times before, it doesn't make a difference now."

Kenji sweat dropped but knew that she was right.

"I-I guess..."

Shoto closed the door behind her, and moved closer to the young boy. She was wearing her school uniform, but he saw that her top buttons were undone, and showcased her bra which barely held her breasts inside.

His bottom lip trembled, as she casually removed her shirt.

"Ooh Shoto-chan, are you..."

"Yes, I am doing what is called, flirting with you, and coming onto you. Isn't that what lovers do?"

"I-I guess you're right..." He muttered as Shoto crossed the distance and pushed him onto the bed. "S-Shoto-chan! H-Have you spoken to your Mother about these things…? Y-You know, like I suggested?"

"Yes."

"A-And what did she say?"

Kenji was genuinely curious about it, but he didn't know if she would have given the best kind of answer.

"She said that as long as we were in love, then it would be fine to continue these actions, and that we should take one another's feelings into consideration. Though as I am still inexperienced in feelings, I understand my own enough to be completely relaxed with you in these situations."

"I-I see, I guess that's a good way to..." Shoto took his hand, and placed it on her breast, surprising him. "S-Shoto-chan this is..."

"I've read before, that when we're in love, then it means that we could do things together like this..."

Kenji was gently pushed onto the bed, and Shoto got on top of him. Her eyes met his own, and his fingers went through her red hair. The soothing touch of his skin, the gentleness of his hand, and the joyous feeling of his body with her own, it made her feel very good inside of her right now.

But there was something on her mind.

"Kenji-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Yes? What is it?"

Shoto pushed a bang out of her eyes, and then lowered her body. He gushed as he felt her breasts pushing against his chest. Feeling her soft yet lovely breasts on his chest made his mind melt.

"I just wanted to ask where you've been going recently."

"...Shoto-chan, I wish I could say but right now, I have to keep it a secret."

Shoto for a moment thought that he was keeping it from her for the sake of it...

But then she stopped herself, and moved closer.

"Promise me that you'll be safe, whatever it is you're doing. You're, too important to me to be hurt."

Kenji bowed his head.

"Yes of course. Don't worry about me, I wont be hurt."

Kenji gained smile as the young woman bent down towards him, and caught his lips with her own. He was surprised at first by how forward she was with the kissing. But he was happy that she was happy so he held her close, as they continued kissing one another for a good long while.

* * *

A few days into the tutoring, it was clear that Mina was having some issues. She wasn't stupid, but it seemed that teaching her the conventional way wasn't really working out that well, despite how much time Kenji was spending with her.

Iida was working together with Izuku, and some of the other students that had a higher grade. While Momo was working with the people that need more help in the studying department, like Kaminari, and Kirishima, and Ojiro as well.

Kenji was working with a mix bag. Tsuyu, who was quite intelligent, and got high grades along with Jiro who got quite good grades as well. Mina who got low grades, Toru who also got low grades, but not as bad as the others, and Ibara who refused to leave them alone so he ended up studying with her as well.

"Grrr! I don't get it! I mean, what the hell does pie equal?!"

Kenji smiled weakly, and wondered what he was going to do now, since he wanted to help her.

"It's okay Mina-san, please don't give up now."

Mina leaned her head on the desk, and she sighed deeply.

"This really sucks. I don't get most of the things on here..."

"I know, I can't understand much here either….hehehe, I might even fail the test now..."

Toru cried out, Ibara placed her hands together.

"Now I will summon the power of God, and he shall give me the answers. Thank you Lord for your guidance."

Ibara, with her hands together, looked into her cupped hands, and she found, the answer, and wrote it down. Tsuyu noticed however that she was using her phone to get some of the answers, which made her roll her eyes.

"She's using her phone you know? To look up the answers online ribbit."

Kenji hears Tsuyu murmur to him, and saw her directing her eyes to Ibara.

"Shiozaki-san, phone please."

Ibara looked like a deer caught in headlights at that moment.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about Mikami-sama who is the light of my life."

"Your phone that's in your hand, could I have it please?"

Ibara whined, and held out her phone, Mina and Toru looked stunned.

"You were cheating?!"

Toru cried out, while Mina gave her an accusing finger.

"Cheater!"

"I was only looking up God's information. He told me to do so."

Jiro rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Lying is against God's laws you know?"

Ibara whined, and looked down at the ground.

Jiro then moved closer to Kenji.

"M-Mikami-kun, I don't understand this part. Could you tell me about it?"

"S-Sure. Okay, basically, this is..."

Kenji then explained to Jiro what it was that she was looking at. As he did, he noticed that Jiro was rather close to his body. How her own body was nearly sat on his lap, and he could feel her body pressing against his own every once in a while, including her chest, which sent his mind into overload.

But Ibara saw that and gained red eyes, and her vines whipped out around her angrily.

"Jiro-san, please don't flirt with the Lord in my presence. I wont be happy if you do something like that."

Jiro looked towards Ibara, and saw her eyes narrowing upon her, with her long vine hair waving around. Jiro felt afraid at this moment in time, even Kenji couldn't deny that he felt slight fear from her right now.

"Y-You're an assassin!"

Jiro cried out, seeing Ibara's scary eyes on her form.

"I don't know why you called me an assassin. I haven't come to take Mikami-sama's life."

"W-What about my life?"

Ibara scanned the young woman with her eyes.

Jiro felt weird right now.

She didn't know what she was going to do, but there was something going on with her.

"...I wouldn't kill you."

Jiro wasn't sure about that, and she clung to Kenji for dear life, seeing Ibara's dangerous eyes on her form.

"Ji-Jiro-san, are you alright?"

"I-I don't know what she's going to do...she's an assassin..."

Jiro murmured to Kenji who cringed, seeing Ibara overlooking the pair of them.

Mina and Toru sighed together and threw their pencils in the air.

"Screw it, I'm going to fail, I'm never going to be a Hero, and I'm going to be a loser forever. I'm like Kaminari, that crazy bastard...great, I'm Kaminari! This isn't fair! Why can't I be someone else!? Kaminari! I hate you!"

Kaminari looked towards her with teary eyes, but she gave him the death glare.

"At least people think you're alive. Mostly, people think I'm dead. And that's never good at all."

Toru whined out, glancing at Katsuki who snickered. Toru shed a few anime like tears, and looked down at the ground.

"...It seems that I will never walk in God's domain with Mikami-sama while I am here and losing my grades."

Tsuyu, who was sitting nearby, thought of something while seeing the others in despair.

"Mina-chan, Toru-chan and Ibara-chan as well, I have an idea ribbit."

"Hmmmm?"

Mina hummed and the others listened in as well.

"Yes. Each question you get right, Kenji-chan takes off some of his clothing."

Kenji's face dropped.

"Eeeeeeh!? W-What Tsu-chan?! I wouldn't-"

"Kenji-chan, they need motivation. Isn't that a good motivation?"

Kenji wasn't so sure.

But Mina's eyes lit up with excitement, her body twitched around and her eyebrows were rapidly shaking with her gleeful expressions.

"I WILL DO MY BEST RIGHT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Mina screamed to the heavens and dutifully looked through many books, and other things like that. Kenji saw the change immediately. She was studying quicker, and she was reading the books without looking board as well.

"ME TOO! IF I CAN SEE KENJI-KUN STRIPPING BEFORE ME THEN I SHALL TRY EVEN HARDER!"

Toru screamed up to the heavens as well, and showed her strengths by using her speed to look through the material that she needed to do.

"IF IT MEANS SEEING THE HOLY UNHOLY BODY OF MIKAMI-SAMA THEN I SHALL TRY EVEN HARDER THAN EVER BEFORE! WAIT FOR ME MY LORD!"

Ibara also pushed forward, and did her best as well.

"Tsu-chan, that's quite..."

"I know, but this will work Kenji-chan. Don't worry about it now ribbit."

Jiro who listened in, and looked at Kenji's body, blushed a little bit and took some of the papers as well.

"...I'll do it also."

She muttered, and continued doing the work.

Kenji looked stunned.

They all were doing it very fast.

Kenji didn't quite understand why they seemed to be going super fast now, and were trying their best.

His eyes went towards Tsuyu...but he saw her studying while saying "I'll get involved as well." and turned his eyebrows downwards in worry, he didn't even know what he was going to do now if all of these girls wish to do something like this.

* * *

The time had come, and Himiko prepared herself outside of Tomura's base. She inhaled slowly, dusting off her skirt, before she took a step forward. Her glee expressed easily on her face, and her eyes shined with bright intensity.

As soon as she stepped in, she saw that there was Tomura at the bar, looking lazily around, Kurogiri behind said bar, and Irina quietly drinking some cola to the side. As soon as she walked in, Himiko's gleeful smile shone brightly.

"Who is this brat?"

Tomura demanded, without even looking at her.

Irina looked towards her, and didn't say anything.

"Hehehe! Is Kenji-kun here!? I heard he's with the League of Villains! I-Is that true!?"

Himiko cried out joyfully, her fists shaking up and down.

Tomura's eyes went towards her, furrowing said eyes at her.

"Did you say Kenji-kun?"

"That's right! My name is Himiko Mikami! Well, it will be in the future! For now, it is Himiko Toga! I heard that dream boat was with the League of Villains after declining an offer from Stain-chan! I hate Stain-chan! I wanna kill Stain-chan and be the wife of Kenji-kun forever and ever! Yes, that's going to be awesome! Please tell me he's here right now!"

Tomura was slightly suspicious.

But, if it was using Kenji to get some more people in his League as well, then he was fine with it.

Irina was suspicious but she didn't say anything. She found it odd that this girl would suddenly come here like this.

Even Kurogiri was suspicious as well.

"Well, you've heard right girl. Kenji-kun is associated with us. Well, he will be in the future anyway. And he did reject Stain's offer, so in true fashion, he chose to join my side. But I don't know about you, you seem to be a bit of a brat."

"Ooh please handy guy! I wanna become a member of the League of Villains! And follow my Kenji-kun! Even that bastard Reaper makes me feel sick, and I wanna slit his throat too!" Himiko mentally apologized to Reaper for saying that, but it was the only way. "So, what do you say handy guy!? Can I join and be Kenji-kun's wife!?"

Tomura rubbed his chin in thought.

Kurogiri however leaned his head towards Tomura, and whispered in his ear.

"Remember Tomura Shigaraki, we need to have more people join the League, and if this girl is telling the truth, then she shares our ideals about getting the Young Lord to join our side. If he has a girl with him, he might be more willing."

Irina looked between them, hearing the conversation and then looked towards Himiko who was brimming with excitement, and she knew something was off. But she couldn't quite place her finger on it either.

"Well, if you put it that way, then this crazy girl might be able to help us lure Kenji-kun here."

Kurogiri inclined his head, while Himiko shook her body with excitement, Irina still watched with suspicion, and wondered what this girl really thought about Kenji, but for now, she seemed to be quite the sight and hoped that she might be able to use her for some help.

* * *

"Haaaah!"

Kenji threw an object into the air, a nail, that didn't change for a few moments.

Kenji watched it sail through the air, and then the nail began to grow, larger and larger, and impaled the sand on the beach that he, and Izuku had trained on for months on end.

Kenji looked at his hands, and then at the large nail.

"Yes...seems like it worked but still..." His hand went towards it, and tapped it, then sighed. "It didn't become harder this time...guess I need to train more to make these Quirk's work in tandem..."

"Ken-kun." Kenji jumped at his name being called, turning to see Izuku stood there. "What are you doing..." His eyes went to the nail. "New Quirk?"

"New Quirk."

Kenji replied, Izuku came down onto the sand area, and looked at the nail, and then back at Kenji.

"Are you training with the new Quirk's inside of you?"

"Yeah...I think that I'm getting the hang of it, at least a little bit. It's still hard making them activate, but I've begun understanding what and how to make them work. Though I have to admit, it is still a bit difficult, and doesn't always work, and switching between them is a conscious effort so it delays the time I can switch between which power I want." Kenji admitted with a sigh. "I guess this is what you had to go through when you obtained One For All, mastering a new power in you."

Izuku scratched the back of his head gently.

"I still am going through it."

"Yeah...hmmm, you know, thinking about it, these Quirk's...they could belong to anyone in the world. It might not even be just people in Japan."

"That's true...I guess you haven't found the people yet?"

Kenji shook his head.

"No, been searching and there's been no one who's reported their Quirk stolen, and All For One keeps trying to tempt me to keep them in my dreams, that's not fun. But, I'm only practicing with them so if the people are dead that he stole the Quirk's from, then I can give Quirkless people an easier time on accessing them so they don't have to panic when touching things and they grow, or become hard or something."

Izuku snorted slightly.

But then he smiled brightly.

"That's so nice Ken-kun, you're going through a lot of hard work for people you haven't met."

"I'm sure you'd do the same. So, since we're here, want to fight? I've been interested to see this Full Cowling of yours in action."

Izuku's eyes widened, shaking his head side to side.

"No, no! I couldn't right now!"

"Why's that?"

Kenji questioned curiously, Izuku turned his head bashfully to the side.

"I haven't caught up to you yet Ken-kun, that's why."

"That's not true-"

"It is though." Izuku began, turning his head back to Kenji. "Five percent isn't enough to fight you yet Ken-kun, I need to master more of One For All before I can fight you. I know you're ahead of me right now, but I'm going to catch up soon, and surpass you."

Kenji adopted a slight smile.

"I see, then I can't wait to see you tap more into that power of yours. When you want, I'll definitely face you, since you're All Might's successor, I'll have to make sure you're strong enough to become Number One. Since All Might is losing his power, I often wonder how long he has left?"

"I also wonder that sometimes, I'm worried when he finally loses it..."

"The worlds going to change."

Izuku nodded.

"Yeah...it's going to go through a new change."

"Guess that means we have to become stronger faster."

"Yeah! Lets do it Ken-kun! Lets become stronger!"

"Yeah, lets."

Izuku and Kenji chuckled together, ready to face down new challenges ahead.

* * *

The day of the tests had arrived. It was going to be a three day bunch of written tests.

And they were all passed out to the others.

But for some reason, Kenji had received his from his Mother. Even though his own must've been in the same one that Katsuki had passed back to him. That didn't make sense to someone like Kenji. But he saw his Mother smiling happily.

"Good luck sweetheart~"

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

Something about her saying that seemed a little off.

Then the tests began.

The others were working quite well. Momo didn't have a problem, even Katsuki was doing quite well and seemed to be breezing through the tests. Though Kenji looked at his paper, and the first question alone was tougher than any test he had taken before.

He looked to the others, and saw that despite believing that they were the same test, they seemed to be doing better than he was. They seemed to be answering the questions quite quickly. Kenji looked behind him to see Momo dutifully doing her own test, and she was sailing through the exams.

He looked towards Kaminari and Mina, arguably the weaker members of the class when it came to studies, and even they seemed to be doing better than Kenji was right now since he was still on the first question.

" _This isn't right._ " He thought, glancing around slowly. " _My test can't be the same as theirs, right? Momo-chan and I are pretty on par with one another in intelligence. But right now...even people that usually are weaker in exams than I am are flying through the questions. So, why does it seem like mine is different? These kind of questions couldn't be used for high schoolers on their first year, surely._ "

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, and went to stand up to talk to his Mother…

But he stopped when seeing his Mother offering him a small smile.

It was a smile that meant that she was thinking about something intently.

Also, it was a smile that was encouraging as well.

He knew his Mother pretty well, and when she had something like this on her face, it meant that he probably should just go along with it.

Even if he wasn't sure, he still went along with it, and began doing the tests.

For three days, it was confusing.

Each test seemed harder than the last, and each time, Hikari was the one who was handing him the papers not him being passed back by Katsuki or anything of that nature.

He just didn't get it.

But, he answered to the best of his ability.

Each day he did his best on the tests.

Even if he thought that it was weird that he seemed to be getting tests that were different to the others.

By the end of the third day, Kenji fell back and relaxed slowly.

Hikari went to speak, when a Japanese man came into the room. His glasses made him seem stern, and he held a cold demeanour on his face. But he didn't seem cold as a person.

"Who the hell is that?"

Katsuki whispered back to Kenji who shrugged his shoulders.

"I-I don't know Kacchan."

"Whoever he is, he seems to be quite stern or something, right? I get that feeling anyway."

Momo questioned Kenji who shrugged once more.

The Japanese man went towards Hikari, and they whispered about something as the students looked on curiously. Kenji watched his movements, and they seemed stiff, almost like a statue. But he still did what he needed to do and went to give Momo his test, when the man's eyes went towards Kenji's body.

Kenji paused, and the man walked closer to Kenji's body.

The other students watched carefully, as he made it towards Kenji.

"Test."

He said with a simple word.

In that single word, Kenji felt as if he should respect this person even if he wasn't really speaking much.

Kenji looked towards his Mother, who nodded.

So, he shyly gave his test to the man, who glanced over Kenji a single time, and then walked towards the door.

"...That man surely seems like he could freeze my ice."

Shoto's comment made Kenji cringe.

The man walked towards Hikari and nodded who smiled, and nodded back.

Then he walked away from the area, leaving the others perplexed on what was happening.

"Wow, I believe I did my best ever!" Mina said with a wide grin, looking towards Kenji. "It's all thanks to your teachings!"

Kenji gave a weak smile.

He very much remembered that training, it was scary to say the least.

"W-Well, I'm glad to help you out~"

"Yeah! It was all thanks to Kenji-kun!" Mina rushed Kenji and kissed him on the cheek, Katsuki's anger growing. "Thanks Kenji-kun! It was a big help for someone like me~ I'm happy! Now, we'll just have to find another excuse to be alone like that..."

"You will go back to your home planet Alien!"

Katsuki snapped at the young woman who pulled away with a cry.

"I was just thanking him Bakugo-chan! We're all apart of the same club that's exclusive to girls! Not just you!"

"Yeah, that's because you can't be main girlfriend status, that's reserved for me."

Shoto went to stand up and say something, but Kenji placed his hand out towards her and she stopped from seeing Kenji's expression on his face.

"A-Anyway, I'm glad that those were over. So tough~"

"They shouldn't of been that bad Ken. I thought they were pretty easy."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"Maybe I just thought that it was."

Katsuki grabbed Kenji's shirt, and pulled him closer, a teasing smile on her face which surprised the young boy.

"Now that it is over, maybe we could go somewhere and..."

"Actually, Kenji-kun and I will be going out together now."

Shoto cut in, and took his arm and pulled him closer, his head landing on her chest making him blush.

Katsuki's eyes blazed furiously.

"What did you saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay?!"

Katsuki yelled out, Momo adopted a pout, and pulled on Kenji's arm.

"N-No! I'm going out with Ken-chan now!"

Momo pulled Kenji's body so hard that his head landed on her large breasts, making her moan in pleasure, her face turning red, and his eyes fluttered as he looked up towards the blushing Momo.

"A-Ah Momo-chan..."

"I-I hadn't realized you were so forward Ken-chan!" Kenji didn't know how since Momo pulled him. But Momo held Kenji's head to her breasts, to the jealousy of the others in the class, especially Mineta. "But I understand. Do not worry Ken-chan, I shall keep you safe."

"Oi Jugs! Don't even try that shit!"

"Yes, even I will have to become involved if you do that as well."

Katsuki and Shoto pulled Kenji towards them, but Momo pulled him towards her as well.

Kenji was being pulled in three different ways, and his eyes leaked a few tears.

"Now that's a man! He's got three women fighting over him! Yes, I shall study him dutifully!"

Kenji heard Kirishima say that while giving a manly smile.

Izuku thought that he missed the point entirely, and wondered if Kenji was in danger right now.

Tsuyu however threw her tongue outwards and wrapped it around Kenji, pulling him out of their grasp, and he landed beside her, but he tripped and his hand ended up groping her breast, making her cheeks turn bright red.

"A-Ah Tsu-chan! I didn't mean to do that!"

"...If it's Kenji-chan I don't mind."

She said with a bashful face, Katsuki's eyes blazing furiously.

"I really hate you Frog Bitch! This is why you're called Frog Bitch! Any time, isn't it!? Really!?"

Tsuyu just went "Ribbit." making Katsuki's eyes blaze furiously and explosions went off around her hands.

But then Toru wrapped her arms around Kenji's body, and he felt her breasts against him. Since she had taken her top off, he could feel her bare breasts, and his face turned bright red.

"H-Hagakure-san! Hagakure-san please don't do that!"

"But Kenji-kun is looking at me and my breasts~ I feel embarrassed~"

"You're a Ghost, he literally can't see you or your breasts."

Toru let out a whine and thought about it…

She's right.

Technically, Kenji can't see her, and therefore wouldn't know what she would look like so she'd never be able to compete in the looks department.

"Kacchan, even if I can't see her, it doesn't matter, I still know Hagakure-san and can feel her as well...v-very much right now."

"Awww, that's true, she can be felt right now~" Mina giggled out, and ripped Kenji away from the other girls, and held onto him tightly. "Now, you can stay with me Kenji-kun! Lets go on a date together right now!"

[NO YOU DON'T!]

Katsuki, Shoto, Momo, Tsuyu, and Toru yelled out angrily, and charged for Kenji, pushing him down to the ground and pinned him there, while trying to take Kenji away. Jiro overlooked the sights, and began laughing to herself.

"I-It's so funny when you guys all become wild like this~"

She continued laughing her head off, while Kenji was being pulled in different directions.

Ochaco watched on and thought " _I'm glad that Deku doesn't have this competition._ " but then gushed at her own thoughts, and pulled her body away from the others, so she wouldn't be seen by anyone at all.

"G-Girls please!"

[NO!]

Kenji looked with worry as the girls clung to him tightly, Izuku cringed and prayed for his friend, while Kirishima was looking on and kept saying "He's so manly!" while people like Kaminari and Mineta looked on with jealousy as right now, Kenji was living their dreams, as for Tokoyami, he kept thinking about Irina, and what she was doing right now, and wondered if she would ever tackle him like that...of course she would.

* * *

Later that day, Kenji and the others went to return home, when his Mother came towards him.

"Kenji, come with me, okay?"

"S-Sure, is something going on Mom?"

Hikari waved her hand side to side.

"Of course not. I just want to talk to you about something. Everyone else, please go on ahead without Kenji, he'll catch up."

They bowed their heads besides Katsuki who wished to stay with Kenji, and then left together.

Hikari then began walking down the corridor, so he walked forward towards her as well.

"Mom, what's this about anyway?"

"Yes, there's something that I haven't told you. It was about your test. Did you realize there was something wrong with it?"

"...They seemed harder than I thought they'd be."

"Yes, that's right. There was a reason for that. Because someone called Nighteye-chan wishes to assess you on something's, and he thinks that you have a good potential. Don't worry about him though. He might seem cold, but he's a good person. All Might would agree as well. Actually, he used to be All Might's sidekick so that's surprising huh~?"

Kenji nodded his head, and continued following his Mother.

Then they made it to a room, and knocked.

They waited for a few moments, before hearing a "Come in." in the same stoic voice that Kenji expected from before, where Kenji went into the room, with his Mother following him. He saw that same Japanese man once more, and he presumed that it was the man known as Nighteye once more there.

Nighteye overlooked Kenji, before directing him to the seats.

Kenji followed after his Mother, who sat down, so he sat down beside her.

Then the man looked towards Kenji, and pushed up his glasses.

"As you may have suspected, your tests were different to the ones that the others received." Kenji slowly nodded. "Yes, that was my doing. Also, it was my decision to keep that information away from you, so you couldn't study more. I wished to see your intelligence at this moment in time without preparations, and I am quite pleased with what I am seeing right now."

"Y-You are?"

Kenji didn't know what to say about it.

But, the older man inclined his head.

"Yes. After reading your tests, and the results, I am quite pleased. You received in the 90's on all of the tests I gave you. That's better than most I have seen before. I suspected that you'd do a good job on the exams. But I didn't expect you'd receive these marks, and I am very impressed with you."

"T-Thank you sir, I did my best...but, I don't get why I did these tests in the first place."

Kenji expressed his true thoughts.

What was it that he needed to do?

Why was he put through the tests?

"The reason was because I wished to understand your knowledge on subject matters, and I have...determined that you would be quite a good Hero in the intelligence department, you are still rough around the edges, but you are able to do many different things, and adapt to certain situations. I'd like to study you a little more."

Hikari allowed a small smile to place on the top of the young boys head.

"Don't worry Kenji, he's a good man and he wishes to see you progress even further. He sees potential within you."

"...I understand. If that's how it is."

"Yes, I'll be making sure that you'll progress further with your mind. And I saw you using your Quirk in ingenious ways during the Sports Festival. I have to admit that I am pleased with your progress, it is true that you are his son after all. He was rather intelligent as well, and it hasn't been missed by his child. I wish to make sure that you become quite the intelligent Hero, the world will need people like us who can come up with good strategies, and fight with our minds. There are Hero's that use their bodies, and don't think about plans. But people like us, I'm sure that you'd be the same thing as me. That's why, I want you to join my agency."

Kenji slowly nodded.

He understood what Sir Nighteye was talking about, and he was glad that his talents were getting recognized like they were.

But, for him to join Nighteye's agency, he was surprised.

"J-Join your agency Nighteye-san?"

"I don't offer such things usually, but I can see it within you, you could very well become a great leader one day. Your raw intelligence, you're quite charismatic thanks to your Mother, and one of the strongest in your class. No doubt, you'll grow to be a very strong Hero, I'd like to see that intelligence soar and not be held back. Hero's might have to be strong, but if they can't think of strategies, then they could die...but, you, you are different. During the Sports Festival, I saw it, you thought of strategies to fight off stronger opponents than yourself, even changing strategies while in mid battle and managed to surprise your opponents with well thought out, yet changeable plans. The boy called Izuku Midoriya had overwhelming power, yet you managed to take that on all the while dealing with very personal issues, the same with the girl Katsuki Bakugo who by all accounts should be able to destroy you since her Quirk has much power yet you managed to out think her who is already quite intelligent along with Endeavour's child who by all accounts, has two very powerful battle oriented Quirk's against yours, and you even inspired to have someone unleash their full potential while showing them they can be strong, all great qualities of being a good leader. I have to admit, I have had my eye on you for a while now."

"I-I hadn't realized Sir Nighteye-san..."

Nighteye placed his fingers together.

"This test just confirmed it for me, these exams were actually ones that are beyond even that of third years, and you managed to pass them. That's why, when you become a Hero...no, before then, you have a place within my agency. I am very much looking forward to seeing your future progress Mikami-san."

Kenji felt surprised...yet, thrilled to hear such a thing like that.

Someone actually was seeing his hard work and effort being brought forward.

"T-Thank you Sir Nighteye-san, it is a pleasure to hear that from someone like you, who used to be All Might's sidekick."

"Yes...well, I don't want you to be a sidekick, I want you to be a strong Hero. Continue showcasing your talents, and intelligence Mikami-san. I'll be watching."

Kenji nodded strongly, Nighteye seemed to be very pleased with hearing that, which surprised Hikari since he usually didn't seem so pleased.

* * *

That night, Kenji and Himiko met up once more to talk about recent events. Himiko seemed to be rather excited as she walked towards Kenji who swung on the swing set, and sat down on the one next to him.

"I got in Kenji-kun."

Kenji looked relieved that she said that.

"No troubles?"

"They seem slightly suspicious, but nothing I can't handle. You were right, I had him eating out of the palm of my hand when I was talking about you and what not. He seems super obsessed. I wonder what that would be like to be obsessed with you huh….?"

Kenji rolled his eyes and muttered "Yeah, I wonder." while thinking about Himiko being just that, before continuing.

"So now that you're apart of it, is there anything you can tell me? A-Anything about Irina or anything?"

"She's there, she's mostly quiet. There's also others that have expressed interest in joining. So far, there's a dude with a gas Quirk, and there's a lizard looking dude that has a weird sword, made up of different swords, and someone that wears a creepy looking mask and seems to flip flop between two different personalities. I don't know what the heck his Quirk is though, it seems freaky anyway~"

"I see...well, the League are growing in strength. I doubt they'd make the same mistake that they would have at the USJ, with sending weak low class Villains towards us, they're getting stronger and more capable Villains as well..."

"So, what should I do~?"

Kenji thought about it.

What should she do?

He considered telling the Hero's about it, but then it would be hard to discern if any of these Villains would have dangerous Quirk's. Then he thought about All For One and what he might do if he tried to have the Hero's attack...what he'd do to Irina.

As long as Irina was within his grasp, he couldn't make a hasty move, or she would be taken care of in a bad way.

"For now, try and get knowledge on their Quirks. Irina is also very smart, be careful of her. If she truly does side with them during the capturing, then she or others could become hurt. I need to figure out an idea where All For One would be surprised. I wish I knew what Quirk's he had. If it was just Tomura-kun then I know what I would do next..."

"Hmmm, this All For One, Tomura hasn't said anything about him to us yet. But he does speak to this guy on some television when he's alone, saw him do it myself. They mentioned you, and talked about what they might do to get you."

Kenji thought that would make sense honestly.

"I understand, that makes sense. Hmmm, as I said, we should continue gathering information about these guys. I'd like to know what kind of Quirk's that this All For One guy has. Then I would be able to plan out attacks based on what he knows..."

"If it is finding that out, I'd try my best~ I could steal some of Tomura's blood, and then pretend to be him so I could ask this Master dude outright."

"That would be good. But wouldn't he be suspicious if Tomura-kun suddenly asked about what Quirks his Master had? It would be suspicious to me at least."

Himiko furrowed her eyebrows.

"I guess you're right. But there's always the chance that we could do something together against him. Using Tomura's blood another way would be useful. But I don't know how...either way, I'm gonna keep doing my best!"

"Y-Yes, I want you to be safe though Himiko-chan. If you're ever in danger, please run away immediately."

Himiko gained a bright smile, and hugged Kenji to her chest.

His cheeks flushed, while the young girl petted the back of his head.

"Don't worry about such things now Kenji-kun, I'm gonna be alright~ I promise you this~"

Kenji hoped that would be the case.

He didn't know how it was going to end.

But he was going to save his sister somehow, and he hoped that Irina would be alright, no matter what else happened.

* * *

A day after receiving the results, Kenji sat on his couch looking towards Momo who looked at her phone. She overlooked her test results. Of course she passed with flying colour's. But she was looking at her home number.

Probably, she was deciding if she should ring her Mother and Father about what happened. Kenji knew that her Mother had tried to get involved with her, but each time she tried, her Mother simply would just say that she should come home before Kenji infected her, which effectively ended the lines of communications.

"So Ken-chan, we'll be going to our practical tests tomorrow. I wonder what we'll be doing?"

Kenji wondered that as well honestly.

"Shiozaki-san said that it might be robots, but I don't know about that. They might throw a curve-ball, and give us someone else to fight. Maybe it might be fellow students like in the first battle trial of the year, or maybe it is going to be the Sensei's themselves."

Momo's eyes narrowed slightly.

"The Sensei's huh, yes it very well could be. But that would be worrying. What if it was All Might, or your Mother? I fought your Mother during the time we were shadowing Pro Hero's, that was a scary fight. I don't want to do that again."

Kenji chuckled, he found it rather funny to say the least.

"I can understand that. But it would help us grow more in power, and skills and what not."

"Yes, you're right about that. But please don't let it be All Might. I can't fight All Might..."

Kenji scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah...though I have to admit that fighting All Might once would be good. To see where I currently am to the Number One Hero."

"Maybe you're right. But on the tests..."

Kenji noticed that she looked at her phone, and her exam results.

Kenji knew exactly what she wanted to do.

But she seemed nervous.

Wanting to help her, he overlaid his hand over her own.

"Momo-chan, why don't you ring your parents?"

Momo stiffened, looking towards Kenji and looked unsure.

She didn't know if she could.

She didn't even know if she would be able to ring the number.

It was hard, with what happened with her Mother, and what might've happened if she had stayed with her parents. She couldn't imagine being without Kenji, and her Mother tried to stop them from interacting with one another.

"...I don't know Ken-chan. Each time I think about it, I just hear my Mother's voice being disapproving of who I am choosing to be with. I want to speak to them...but, I don't know if I can have a civil conversation with my Mother."

Kenji could feel her struggling.

It was hard to see her struggling with all of these feelings.

He wanted to help her in anyway that he could.

"Hey now Momo-chan, she's your Mother after all, I'm sure that you'll be able to do it. Just keep calm and speak about things that don't anger her...like me~" He chuckled out, trying to relieve her, which seemed to have worked slightly. "Now, why don't you try and do that?"

"I guess...but Ken-chan..."

Kenji leaned towards her, and gently hugged her.

Momo collapsed into the young man, and held onto his body tightly.

"Don't worry about it. You'll never see them again if you doubt it like this. I'm sure your Mom will come around to us eventually. For now, just don't mention me. And if the topic seems to be going that way and you feel as it is going to be negative, then just sway it to a different topic all together. It might be hard, but you can still do it Momo-chan, I believe in you."

"I guess you're right Ken-chan, thank you Ken-chan."

Momo leaned towards Kenji, and caught his lips with her own. He was surprised. But he accepted it soon after, and kissed her back. Momo melted into the kiss, and Kenji did as well, it felt good kissing Momo.

He hadn't thought about it really before. But she was a good kisser, and wondered if they had been together before, how much more amazing it would be. But, he was going to make up for lost time now.

"Momo-chan, good luck with your Mom."

"Thank you Ken-chan."

Kenji nodded, and saw Momo take out her phone.

She clicked on the number for her home, and waited for the answer.

Soon a woman's voice came down the phone.

"Hello. Mother, it's me. Momo."

Kenji smiled, and walked out of the room, so she could speak to her Mother and have some privacy.

* * *

Early the next morning, Irina casually was walking with Tomura, and Kurogiri to a meeting area that Tomura had arranged.

"So, what are we doing Tomura-san?"

Irina asked with a small yawn.

"Well, I've been following my best friends advice, and been thinking, big. Bigger than big, and with that girl that came to us, I've been deciding that I've been recruiting a little wrong, and haven't been using my group to the fullest potential. If I am to succeed in my goals, I need stronger allies, so I've been having Kurogiri tell people that Kenji-kun is in our group."

"But, he isn't."

Irina said with an eye roll.

"Not yet, but he will be. You see, a name like his associated with the League of Villains. Don't you get it? The infamous son of the legendary Reaper being apart of the League, people are going to be attracted to our group, and we have to weed out the good from the bad. We can't just have riffraff in our group anymore. And with you Irina, you can help me weed out the good from the bad."

"And how can I do that?"

"Haha, because you're quite infamous yourself Irina, that's why."

Irina shook her head, and followed Tomura to an undisclosed area.

But, when they got there to a warehouse, Irina was horrified to see what was before her...

Dead bodies.

She counted over ten dead bodies in the area, their blood staining the ground.

"Oh my God..."

She placed her hands to her mouth and looked disgusted.

"Who did this to my recruits?!"

Tomura snapped angrily, then a figure stepped forward, revealing it to be Chisaki.

"That would be me, Tomura. Blood, is disgusting, but here I was, hoping to have a meaningful conversation with you, when these people attacked me. So, I killed them."

Tomura's eyes snapped upon Chisaki and growled angrily.

"You just like getting in my way, don't you?"

Chisaki went to laugh, when his eyes glanced at Irina.

He looked her up and down, Irina hugged her upper body in defiance.

"Flawless. What a beauty."

Irina didn't know if she should be flattered or angered by that.

"Don't you look at her!"

Tomura said it like an angry child.

Chisaki rolled his eyes, and moved closer, his eyes not leaving Irina's form.

"White hair, black eyes, the beauty that models would be jealous of. This is the famous Angel of the League. I can see the rumour's don't do you justice."

Irina gave a sly smile.

"Thanks, but you just murdered these people so don't try it."

"Ah well, they were expendables...but you, my girl. I've been interested in you for a while now."

Irina folded her arms.

"Is that so? And why is that?"

"Doesn't every King need a Queen?" Chisaki spoke with a cold tone, Tomura's eyes narrowing angrily. "I am going to cure this world, of the disease known as Quirk's, and seeing you, is a prime example of a beautiful world. Also, there's a girl I know, that would need a babysitter, and I think you'd be perfect. Kind, nurturing, and beautiful, you'll be very good with her. Your talents are wasted with Tomura-"

"You will not have Irina you bastard! She's apart of the League of Villains!"

Chisaki could see Tomura's tantrum but he didn't much care.

"Either way, there's also another thing that you can do, your ability to control others with your wires, I find that quite interesting and useful. So, come with me, and I'll make sure you're treated right. You never know, we might fall in love."

Irina couldn't tell what Chisaki was really thinking, if he even wanted her, or if he just wanted to destroy Tomura by taking her.

Irina turned her head to Tomura who was scowling angrily.

"Yeah, but I'm kinda involved with someone so..."

"Tomura?"

Irina made gagging noises.

"No, don't ever say that, gross. Besides, he's obsessed with someone else."

Tomura looked at Irina who gave him a smile.

"Irina, I've had enough of him, kill him right now."

"Always jumping the gun, aren't you? Where's your little friend anyway? I wanted to see him again so I could kill him in front of you. It seemed like you cared about him a lot. You even called him your best friend, that little bastard managed to kick me that day, without even showing what disgusting Quirk he had."

Tomura's anger grew more and more.

"Sorry, he couldn't make it. But if you want us to come and kill you then I'd be fine with that."

Irina gave a suspicious look to Tomura.

"What does he mean by little friend?"

"We'll talk later."

Irina scowled.

"Did you involve him in something to do with you again?" Tomura didn't answer. "You did, didn't you?" Tomura nodded a single time, Irina's anger grew. "I told you to never contact him and leave him out of this! If you want something done, you ask me, you do not involve him in anything to do with this! Do you understand me?!"

Irina snapped at Tomura who scowled as a response.

But in that moment, Chisaki slammed his hand on the ground, and the ground around Irina changed, a pillar of stone came upwards and slammed Irina towards Chisaki, who scooped her up in his arms before she could react due to feeling pain from the attack.

"Get your hands off me!"

Irina yelled and went to use her Quirk, but Chisaki held a finger to her face, Irina cringing while Tomura took a picture for a reason he might need.

"Be a good girl, Irina. You've seen my Quirk first hand, if you try anything then I'll kill you. But don't worry, I'll bring you back."

Irina scowled as Tomura's eyes turned red with rage.

"You let go of that girl right now!"

"Hmmmm...no, I don't want to. I'll keep her with me...you on the other hand, has pissed me off even more. But, I heard that the Reaper's son, Kenji Mikami, is with the League of Villains. If that's true, then I'm quite happy. Reaper, is someone I look up to due to his power, intellect among other things, and if his son is with the League then that means you still have a role to play. So sorry about killing these recruits of yours, but I will be taking Irina with me who'll become my Queen."

"You will not!"

Tomura charged forward, but Kurogiri activated his Quirk, and made a portal.

"Don't Tomura Shigaraki, if you do, then the Lady might be killed, and she is still very useful to your Masters plans."

"Kurogiri..."

When he said that, Irina saw that Chisaki was reaching downwards, so she kneed him in the stomach, and knocked him backwards, while turning to Kurogiri.

"Get that idiot out of here! If he dies then as you call him, the Young Lord, would also suffer due to All For One so make sure Tomura-san stays alive!"

"Yes, my Lady."

Kurogiri used his Quirk to transport Tomura away to his base, and when he went to do the same for Irina, Kurogiri was disabled by Chisaki, leaving him alone with Irina.

"Irina, that wasn't nice."

Irina showed an uncaring attitude.

"Well, when my precious people are threatened, I have to become serious...I know you're probably stronger than the current me, but I can't allow Tomura-san to be killed."

"And why is that? What is he to you?"

"He's nothing to me, but if something happens to him, then something happens to someone I immensely love, so you're left with me."

Chisaki flicked his hand to the side.

"Well, that's fine with me. You are one of my prizes after all."

Irina scowled, but she was worried on what was going to happen next...

* * *

Finally, the day had come to start the last part of the tests. They had arrived at a certain area, and they saw that there were many teachers stood before them. Kenji even saw his own Mother stood there as well.

"What's going on? Why are all of the Sensei's here?"

Jiro wondered while Kenji saw his Mother giving him a smile that said that she would be up to something. But he didn't know what that thing was right now.

Aizawa, looking on with a lazy expression, scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sure that without a doubt, you've probably heard about the exercise test by now."

Mina and Kaminari thrust their hands up to the sky and exclaim together "We're fighting robots!" but their thoughts were shot down when Principal Nezu jumps out of Aizawa's scarf and the truth came out.

"Yes, we thought about doing that at the beginning. But situations have changed, and we now have to think about the future of you children. You wont be fighting against robots for your practical exam."

"If we're not fighting robots...and you're all here..."

Kenji murmured, Nezu however clicked his fingers.

"That's right Mikami-kun. As I said, with the recent surge of Villains causing trouble for the school, and you students. We have to increase your battle experiences. From now on, you'll be having battle simulations similar to a real battle, and you're the first ones to have such a thing!"

The class looked stunned.

Katsuki looked happy, she wanted to do something like this, to have a fight with someone, anyone that was strong. If she fought against All Might, or Hikari, then she would be very happy. Shoto looked towards Kenji who smiled back towards her.

"Something wrong Shoto-chan?"

"No, I'm just curious about if you knew about this?"

"Honestly, I'm surprised. I thought about the idea of us fighting against Sensei's but I didn't think it would actually happen. But it makes sense considering that the Hero Killer came, and...well, what happened there with us, and the League of Villains at the USJ, among other things."

Nezu then speaks up.

"And now that it has been decided, with you fighting the Sensei's, you'll be placed into pairs."

"F-Fighting the Sensei's?"

Ochaco spoke with surprise, while Katsuki thrusted her hand up.

"I wanna be with Ken!"

Kenji smiled lightly, while Nezu shook his head.

"I'm sorry it doesn't work like that."

"But come on! I'm never paired with him! Let me fight with my boyfriend and we'll take down even All Might if we have to! If not me, don't let it be Icy Hot, Ghost or Frog either!"

Nezu shook his head once more.

"I'm sorry but that's how it is. You can't pick and choose. These have been debated carefully, and we have determined a number of things."

Katsuki sighed deeply, while Aizawa spoke up.

"The pairing have already been decided. They have been based on a number of factors. Including fighting style, grades, and interpersonal relationships. So here they are. Yaoyorozu and Todoroki will be paired together, and will be facing off against myself."

Shoto and Momo looked at one another, before shivering at the sight of the weird stare that Aizawa was giving them.

"...I kinda wanted to be with Ken-chan..."

Shoto glanced at Momo who offered her a weak smile as well.

"Well, we will have to try hard for our own sakes."

Shoto spoke with a strong face, Momo nodded in agreement. Though when Momo thought about teaming up with Shoto, she was slightly nervous, since she knew that Shoto was a very powerful person, she had a doubt that she would be able to keep up with someone like Shoto.

"Next, Midoriya and Bakugo will be paired together."

Kenji expected that to happen if he presumed that this was to challenge the people that would be hard to work together, or that have different ideas about things. But Katsuki looked on with seething rage, and her body was erupting with explosions.

"Ooh come on! You deny me Ken, now you're putting me with someone I hate more than anyone!? I'll take Ghost over him! Please give me Ghost over him! Preferably Ken, maybe Jugs, but Ghost over Deku!"

"Y-You'd rather have Hagakure-san over me?!"

Izuku cried out, Katsuki seethed with rage.

"Of course I would! I hate you more than her! At least she entertains me once in a while! You never entertain me! You can't even admit when you're in love with damn Minion over there!" Ochaco blushed up a storm while Kenji slapped himself in the forehead. "Great, now I'm stuck with the Minion lover stupid Deku who I hate more than anyone in this world...except maybe Icy Hot."

Shoto gave a look of bafflement while Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

Toru took what she got, and put her fingers up in a peace sign. Though because she was invisible, no one saw her, which made her feel a little sad.

"Bakugo, would you like to know who you're fighting?"

Aizawa interrupted, Katsuki just muttered "Whatever." so Aizawa sighed, and put his hand back. As soon as he did, All Might leaped upwards, and jumped down towards them. Izuku and Katsuki's eyes widened.

"Then it is my time to fight you two! To beat me, you have to team up!"

Katsuki looked to Izuku, then towards Kenji.

She couldn't handle it.

It was Izuku, she didn't like Izuku.

Her eyes went towards Hikari, who smiled onwards.

"If you help me pair with Ken right now and get me out of this deal with Deku and Ken and I fight All Might, I'll guarantee you grandchildren. I know you want them, I'll name one of them anything you want as well."

"Pft! Kacchan!"

Kenji spat out with shock as he blushed brightly, while Hikari placed a hand by her chin in thought.

"Well, it would be nice to have grandchildren and to name one of them as well..."

"Yes that's right Hikari Mikami. Remember, I'm the first chance you'll have to have a grandchild, I'll be sleeping with Ken soon enough. It's up to you what happens after that..."

Kenji looked terrified that Katsuki was trying to bribe Hikari with such things.

"Well...you do have a point dear, and being with my adorable Kenji and having his children has been a dream of mine, it would be nice to have a house full of cute little children, especially ones from Kacchan and Kenji, they'd be adorable~ Alright, then I'll say-"

"Hikari-chan! Don't be tempted!"

All Might countered, Hikari rolled her eyes, and folded her arms.

"Fine, whatever. I want grandchildren All Might one day you know...hmmmm, if not All Might then Nezu-chan..." Hikari looked towards Nezu with a mischievous grin, but he shook his head. "Fine. Sorry Kacchan, I couldn't do it...though still have cute grandchildren in the future~"

Katsuki huffed, folding her arms dangerously and felt anger building up inside of her.

But Kenji took her hand, and placed it on his butt, knowing she'd like that, which made her smirk.

"Don't even have to say anything."

She snickered to herself.

But then remembered her predicament with Izuku and sighed once more.

"The next pairing is going to be Mikami." Kenji looked up to Aizawa, who looked right back at him while Katsuki pleaded it wouldn't be Toru or Tsuyu. "And Jiro."

Jiro looked towards Kenji who smiled lightly towards her.

Katsuki rolled her eyes, but she was glad that it wasn't Tsuyu or Toru.

"Your opponent is going to be..."

"Don't let it be Mom, don't let it be Mom, don't let it be Mom..."

"It's going to be me! Your Mom Kenji!"

"Oh for God sake..."

Kenji slapped his forehead, and looked towards his Mother who grinned wildly.

Fighting Hikari…

He didn't know if he could do that.

Jiro stood beside Kenji as Hikari looked over the pair of them.

"Don't worry about such things Kenji, Jiro. We're going to rock and roll! Though you know, I decided to fight you Kenji, I was insistent during the deciding of this, because I knew that I'd have to be the one to see how far my spring breeze would be progressing."

Kenji didn't like the sound of that. The fight that he would be having with his Mother. He barely liked the thought that he fought his sister. But fighting his Mother. The woman who raised him, the one who always took care of him, would be his opponent…

It was going to be a difficult battle either way.

Then Nezu revealed the rest of the pairings.

It was going to be...

Nezu versus Kaminari and Mina, Thirteen versus Aoyama and Ochaco, Ectoplasm versus Tokoyami and Tsuyu, Midnight versus Sero and Mineta, Snipe versus Shoji and Toru, Cementoss versus Sato and Kirishima and Power Loader versus Iida and Ojiro.

Kenji looked between them and thought that the pairings made sense considering what they wanted them to do, Nezu then continued.

"You will have thirty minutes to handcuff your Sensei's or escape the facility. Students efforts to escape will teach you that it's okay to run and get help when there's a large difference in strength. Sometimes running is the best solution if there's a big difference in strength, or fighting together in a team. But you'll have to decide together what the best option that would be."

Aizawa's eyes went towards Kenji, Izuku, Shoto, and Iida.

"You'll know of this, since you had an encounter with Stain before this."

Despite him saying that, Shoto remembered that she refused to run while Iida made himself promise to learn from his past mistakes.

All Might then steps forward.

"Do not worry about fleeing being the only option. Us Sensei's will be wearing ultra compressed weights. They were designed to handicap us, by an inventor by the name of Mei Hatsume-san."

Kenji cringed at the name and wondered what else she was doing lately.

"Heh, you must be underestimating us if you're giving us an opportunity to consider fighting back against you all. I wont lose to any of you, hear me?! Because I couldn't even be with Ken and now some big lobed girl is going to be with Ken which is totally unfair because she's got huge lobes and-"

"Kacchan, don't worry about it. It's only a test." He slowly slid towards her, and cupped her ear. "Maybe work with Deku-kun and fight together. I know you...don't like Deku-kun for reasons, but to pass your test, wouldn't it be better to do that?"

"Ugh, it's still Deku though, I can handle it just fine on my own."

But the idea of working with Izuku seemed to be quite harsh. She didn't want to do it.

Kenji went to speak but Hikari shook her head.

With that, he knew that she was probably saying that he shouldn't say anymore, and allow Katsuki and Izuku to come to the conclusion on their own. It was apart of the test after all. That's what he had wanted.

But, he didn't know what was going to happen now.

Kenji himself looked towards Jiro who gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm sure we'll blow these people away Mikami-kun, even if it is your Mother."

"R-Right, I'm sure we'll do our best."

The pair fist bumped one another while his eyes went towards his Mother who just stared back oddly.

It wasn't coldly.

It wasn't even warmly either.

It was just a stare that he didn't and couldn't read at all.

He wondered what the purpose of their test was. He and Jiro got along rather well. Was it to fight his Mother? Was it because they knew that he might hesitate to fight against Hikari in a serious fight? Would he freeze when fighting her? Would it be the same situation as Irina where he tried his hardest and that the fights were going to be rather difficult?

All he knew was that Kenji was going to fight his Mother...and it was going to be quite the harsh battle to say the least.

Though he was thankful that his battle was going to be last, so he had sometime to prepare and if the battles ran the entire 30 minutes, then he had a good long while before his battle was going to happen...but then his phone rang as the others moved inside of the building.

He looked at it, and saw that it was an unknown number.

Curious, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

[Hello Kenji-kun, it's me, Tomura.] Kenji gasped, and went to hang up, but stopped when Tomura said chilling words. [If you want your sister to stay alive, you wont put the phone down on me.] Kenji begrudgingly stayed on line since it was because of his sister Irina. [Irina, is in danger of being killed right now from an old enemy of ours, I need your help to save her along with Kurogiri. If you tell any Pro Hero's, she'll definitely die. So, are you willing to listen to what I'm saying now?]

Kenji's eyes widened.

Right now…

At this moment...Irina was in danger.

"What's happening with her?"

[Well, it seems that Overhaul has taken a liking to her.]

"Who the hell is Overhaul?"

Kenji wasn't familiar with the name.

[Kai Chisaki, remember that guy who messed with the ground? That's what he calls himself. Yeah, he's come back in a serious way. So, come and help me save your sister Kenji-kun. I'll send you the meeting place to your phone. Remember, tell anyone, and she will die, that's the kind of man Chisaki is. Also, I don't want any Pro's sniffing around my operations, so that's another reason to not tell anyone. I get a hint of them, and I'll take matters into my own hands with the Pro's, understand my best friend?]

"Yes...I understand, I'll come alone."

Though he didn't want to, while Irina, and Himiko now, were there, if Tomura killed them in retaliation to something Kenji did like contacting the police or telling the Pro's, then he wouldn't know how to continue.

[Good Kenji-kun, I'm sure you and I can deal with this together, since we're the best partners.]

"How do I know you're not lying? How do I know this isn't another attempt to try and get me to All For One? Like that Nomu last week? Because if it is, then you can screw off right now."

Tomura chuckled down the phone, Kenji hearing his phone ping.

[I thought you'd say that. I managed to get evidence, check your phone.]

Kenji looked at his phone, and saw that in fact, Irina was in the clutches of Chisaki. Kenji was horrified to see his sister in Chisaki's arms.

"Okay...okay, I'll be right there."

[See you soon, best friend. Ultimate team up between me and you, the true leaders of the League.]

Kenji placed a hand to his forehead, and sighed deeply as he hung up the phone.

He looked to the sky, and could only think about Irina being in the clutches of that man...

And he hated to admit it, but if other Hero's went there, then they could be killed, either by Chisaki or Tomura, and he couldn't have that right now.

" _Kai Chisaki...that man had amazing power...even if I went at full power, I don't think I'd be able to beat him right now...but, there is an advantage that I have, he doesn't know my disguise and what Quirk I have, I have to use my intelligence like Nighteye-san said, if the opponent is stronger then I have to outwit them, people keep saying that my Father is a genius, I'll show them how intelligent my plans can be too...either way, Irina needs me, I have to save her. Sorry Jiro-san...I'll be right back, I wont allow Chisaki to ruin this for you, and I'll definitely save Irina, and pass this test together with Jiro-san, no matter what._ "

With this thoughts decided, he snuck off reluctantly to meet Tomura, something he never thought he'd do.

But for Irina...he'd have to face this head on, and save his beloved sister no matter what.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **All Might's acted on his promise, and in crisis situations, Kenji can defend himself! And Nejire's found something that she...very much likes. It's test days, and it seems that some of the girls need more...motivation than others, and thanks to Tsuyu, Kenji gave them that incentive to try even harder than ever! Kenji and Himiko are hatching their plan quite well, and Himiko's involved with the League of Villains and leaking information back to Kenji. Nighteye seems to have taken an interest in Kenji's intelligent mind, and Hikari is going to be his opponent during the fight Jiro as his partner! Those wondering about why Jiro, I had a little vote a while ago, and she came out on top so this is going to be an important moment for the Kenji x Jiro. Those who said Mina hasn't partnered with Kenji yet, I wont spoil it, but those two are going to be teaming up during a future arc which is going to help their relationship build by a good margin.**

 **Finally, Irina's been captured by Chisaki! It seems that he has taken a liking to her, or at least her Quirk's ability so it's up to Kenji and Tomura to save Irina! Though since Chisaki's strong, Kenji's gonna have to be creative, and we'll see that next time with how creative that Kenji can be. Thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	34. Operation, save Irina!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, they could do something like that, I could see Kenji and Izuku bringing that up in the future. Daisuke's gonna be in this chapter, and showing a bit of what he can actually do. Kenji doesn't know he has that yet, but as he learns more about Chisaki, he will in a future battle use that. He could do that. That's Nejire for you~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yup, it's going to be hard for Kenji and the others, and yeah, he'll be meeting Eri.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! He has a temporary one until he gets his real one. He is yeah, it's a hard process but he's learning more and more about them. It did yeah, and he might offer one to Izuku, we'll have to wait, and see. She has yeah, it's going to be difficult, we'll have to see what happens next. God yeah, if they fight out, goodbye Overhaul.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, Daisuke's gonna be apart of this. I don't see why not and yeah, she can be quite convincing.**

 **KarmaChaos5; He can yeah! Yup that's Nejire, it seems she's fallen for a certain part of him. Yeah, they'll appear sporadically. And yeah he is gonna be apart of that. And it's gonna be difficult.**

 **Guest 2; That sounds great to me! And that would be nice~**

 **Ragna; Great ideas! Yeah, it can suck when we have to wait. And I can understand that.**

 **Guest 3; He's going to be against the clock, and yeah, they're going to be one by one like in the anime, though the orders gonna be shaken up.**

 **MDNick; Thanks very much!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! He is yeah, well at least Overhaul right now. There's a reason for that, and we'll soon see why that is. He does yeah. He couldn't, since he doesn't have a number for Reaper, and he can't ask Himiko with Tomura around to contact him. Someone's gonna show up to help though. Yup, he's got a licence to defend himself now. It's going to be fun when it happens huh~? It was fun~ That's Himiko for you~ Yup, he's growing stronger. Thanks! Maybe in the future~ He's slowly but surely learning to use them on command, but it still is difficult. That's how it is between them. He did yeah~ I'm glad that you did! He did yeah! Yup, team Kenji and Jiro are going to be quite good together. That would be funny~ I don't see why not. Well, you never know~ Maybe in the future~ Yeah I guess he could wear that. I suppose he could do. There is yeah, and that would be great for Nejire, it would make her even more powerful. And yeah, it is a cool Quirk~**

 **Guest 4; He wont be in this part, but he might in the future. And yeah, there will be a time when he does have to do that.**

 **Guest 5; I've only watched a bit of Code Geass, so I don't really know much about it honestly.**

 **Guest 6; Yes, if he really wanted to, he could take Overhaul's Quirk from him, but he'd have to have sometime to actually steal it.**

 **AlphaOmega; He's got one with a few restrictions yeah~ He has yeah, and it was quite shocking to Kenji. Well, you never know~ He has yeah, and if he did become involved, then Reaper would destroy him. Kenji's got a few ideas up his sleeve this time.**

 **Guest 7; I could see Kenji actually doing that~**

 **Neonlight01; She is yeah, we'll be going a little deeper into that in the future. He has yeah, it's going to be quite cool yeah~ She's gonna have to be sneaky. Yeah, it seems like they aren't going to become best friends right now. He did yeah, he quite likes Irina, we'll be exploring more of that in the future. Kenji realizes that Chisaki is powerful so he's going to use, quite a different method than normal to fight. And yeah, if Kenji wanted, he could take Overhaul's Quirk, he'd have to subdue him first before even trying it though.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Operation, save Irina!**

"Here we are my Queen."

Chisaki announced, stepping inside of a well decorated room. Irina looked around the room, seeing an elegant couch, a bed that was made for someone that could be considered royalty. There was a huge closet at the back of the room. A television hung itself across from the back that was on the right. The room was white and pink, Irina was surprised by how decorated it was.

"Did you do this just for me? I'm touched."

Chisaki's fingers slowly slid across Irina's cheek, making her cringe internally.

"Of course, though this is just a temporary accommodations while our main home is being renovated due to a previous attack causing a lot of damage. In this disgusting world, I have only been able to find one beauty that would tempt me, and that is you. To me, you are the perfect woman." As he said it, a henchmen of Chisaki's came into the room, with a small girl with a horn on her head and white hair, she looked about 5 or 6 years old. Though she was quite small, Irina could see bandages across her arms and legs. "And this is one of the reasons I had you come. Eri, this girl is going to be taking care of you."

Though he sounded nice, Irina knew that he was speaking in a disgusted tone like he didn't care about the girl at all.

Irina glanced at the girl, and then towards Chisaki.

"She's not yours, is she?"

"I've adopted her you could say...no, we have adopted her my Queen." Irina scowled at him, and he pushed Eri forward, the young girl looked frightened. "Take care of her, she needs to be dressed properly. And you Irina, there's an outfit in the closet for you."

Irina went towards the closet, and saw that it was a maid's outfit.

"Geez, you want me to dress up as your maid? As if I would you sick..." She stopped herself from swearing when looking at the little girl. "...don't you think I'll be doing anything with you."

Chisaki adopted a slight smirk on his face, taking off his glove.

Irina's eyes widened, she rushed Eri, and brought her closer, Eri's face turning upwards towards Irina from receiving a hug, but Chisaki used his Quirk on the man who brought in Eri, his body erupted when Chisaki's fingers touched the man, his blood splattered across the wall, Irina made sure that Eri couldn't see the vile act, Irina herself felt sick from seeing it.

"Disobey me, and that's what will happen to that girl, again."

Irina's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"...Fine, get out so we can get dressed."

"Alright then. Oh, don't try and escape, I'll be right outside."

Chisaki walked out of the door, leaving Irina and Eri together.

Eri looked up at Irina who placed her down on the floor.

Irina's face turned from strong, to soft, and gave the girl a smile.

"It's alright now sweetheart. My name is Irina, your name is Eri?"

"Y-Yes...a-are you going to hurt me...?"

Irina's eyes cast downwards, she felt sad that a child would think that right away, and wondered what Chisaki had done to her.

"No, I'm not going to hurt you sweetheart." Irina's kind words drew Eri closer. Her voice sounded soft, so Eri could feel like she might be able to trust Irina. Irina's eyes went towards her horn. "Your horn...is that your Quirk sweetheart? What Quirk do you have anyway?" Eri shook her head again and again, so Irina patted her head. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me." She soothed, and saw the wounds she had. "...Did Chisaki do that to you?"

"Yes..."

Irina tightened her hand.

"Okay...so, he's not your Father, right? Just to make sure, since he said he adopted you...you never know with that twisted...s-so, is he?" Eri shook her head. "Thank God...so, do you have..." Irina saw Eri's eyes go downwards, so she petted her head. "Okay...you know, we'll get out of this somehow, I'll make sure that you're safe okay? I'll even have my brothers, and parents help you out...somehow."

"Brothers...? Parents...?"

"Yeah, I have parents, a Mom and a Dad, they're both...well, a bit wacky I guess...then again so are my brothers...hehehe, we're all wacky I guess." Eri tilted her head curiously. "For now, we best do what that bad man Chisaki wishes for us to do, and think of ways to get out of this mess. Okay Eri-chan?"

"Eri...chan?"

"Yup, Eri-chan. You can call me whatever you want. Irina, or white hair girl or something."

Eri's eyes went towards Irina's long white silky hair, and ran her fingers through it.

"Your hair is nice."

Irina giggled.

"Thank you, yours is beautiful Eri-chan. Come on, lets get dressed for Chisaki, the freak."

Eri nodded with a sad look on her face, Irina looked at the door briefly, and shuddered.

* * *

Sitting within the waiting room, Jiro looked at the fight that Kirishima and Sato were having, and then towards the side of her, seeing that Kenji wasn't there. She had to wonder where he had gone, considering that they were supposed to be fighting against his Mother.

Did he become nervous and not want to do it?

She didn't think so.

But there was a certain look in his eyes that told her that something was happening and she didn't like that he didn't know what that thing was either.

"Come on Sato! We can do this! We'll prove that we're man among men!"

Kirishima said while using his Quirk to get himself hard.

Sato was downing cups full of sugar, which pumped him up to a good degree.

"Alright, I'm ready!"

Though it made his cognitive functions lower, he did gain a good degree in strength.

Even as she watched Kirishima and Sato do their best, it seemed like that they weren't going to win.

They were trying their best.

They worked together, to smash down the walls.

But it didn't seem like they were going to be able to do it together.

" _Come on Mikami-kun, we're supposed to be forming strategies. Where are you?_ "

She thought to herself while seeing others forming strategies.

Though she could see that despite their best efforts, Kirishima and Sato weren't able to get through Cementoss' walls of cement, there was no way. Even if they punched them down at the same time, they couldn't get through at all.

"Eh! Why aren't we getting through! Come on! Mikami would be able to break these easier than I can! Damn it all to hell! If I am to become a strong man like Mikami, this can't stand before me!"

Kirishima seemed to be getting frustrated.

Jiro also got why he was as well.

Kenji was strong, and he and Kirishima were friends. If Kirishima showed his strengths, then he would be able to be as 'manly' as Kirishima would say as Kenji was, and it made sense why he would do something like that.

Tsuyu, who happened to notice Jiro on her own, walked over.

"Where's Kenji-chan? He should be here with you right ribbit?"

"I...I don't know, he sent me a message saying that he had to step outside for a few minutes, but that was over twenty minutes ago now. He should be here..."

"I'm sure that he's probably thinking about fighting his Mother. It must be hard thinking about fighting her. Not just because she's strong, but because it is his Mother and all ribbit. It is probably why she was chosen to fight against her, and the same for you as well. Since she's a fighter that's close range, and you are more mid-range fighter."

"I guess..."

Jiro however was concerned for Kenji at this moment, and hoped that whatever he was doing, he was going to be alright.

She then looked towards the screen, seeing that the pavement was circulating around the couple.

Try as they might, Kirishima and Sato weren't able to break free from the cement, and they were buried under it. Cementoss looked on with a stoic face, but he didn't say anything other than "You're both weak at long drawn out battles it seems." and then they were knocked out of the fight itself.

Despite trying their best, they weren't able to win in the end.

Kirishima looked disappointed, while Sato was passed out.

Jiro knew now that with one down, they would have to fight someone else, they were last so they would have time to shine some other time…

But this was serious.

She didn't want to fail.

But she could understand that it must be rough fighting your own Mother.

Even then, she wished that he was there so they could speak about it.

Tsuyu then looked towards the next part, and saw that it was her turn that she would be going next.

"Darn, I wish Kenji-chan would've been here to see this. But, I guess I'll have to try doubly hard during my battle."

Jiro knew that she would feel the same if she was her.

"Yes, I understand, do your best Tsu-chan."

Jiro said with a smile.

Tsuyu gave her the thumbs up before walking to go and do her match.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenji rushed over towards the place that Tomura had said that he would be.

He walked into a desolate area, a warehouse that he hadn't been before and saw that Tomura was there, pacing up and down, while Himiko was swaying around side to side. But when she saw Kenji, her face lifted up happily.

"Ooh my! So that's Kenji-kun in person?! He's even sexier than I thought he was!"

She grinned out, pretending as if she didn't know him, they had to do that so Kenji gave her an odd stare.

"So, you keep new company Tomura-kun."

Tomura stopped his body and looked Kenji's way, relief coming over his form.

"It's about time you came. You can ignore the girl, she's a fangirl of yours or something. I didn't much care to think about it."

Kenji slowly nodded, giving Himiko a look of bafflement, but then smiled.

"Whoever she is, she's pretty cute."

Tomura's face lifted up slightly.

"That's right, she is quite adorable, isn't she?" Tomura grinned out, and saw Kenji's baffled face. "Ah right, that can wait. Anyway about your sister...what's with the smile Kenji-kun?"

"I thought that this might be a trap, and if it is, then know that I have several ways to escape this area right now. I've placed things outside that activate if I push a button." Tomura looked stunned, while Kenji gave a large grin. "Did you think that I'd walk into a trap Tomura-kun? Come on now, we both know better than that."

Tomura chuckled slowly, almost darkly.

"Well, I thought about it. See? I'm improving."

"What do you want? A medal? Tell me more about what's going on."

Tomura wiggled his fingers at Kenji who narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened." Tomura opened his arms dramatically, while Kenji rolled his eyes. "I was being smart, recruiting new members for the League, and had a few good candidates for my group. But when I got there, that bastard wearing a birds mask came and killed them all, weirdo."

" _How can you call anyone that?_ "

Kenji didn't voice it, but that's what he thought about anyway.

Tomura then continued.

"Your sister got caught by him, while having me escape, and they captured Kurogiri. As much as I hate to admit it, but they're important to my cause, Irina is my hidden party member, and Kurogiri is my teleportation guy. I need them Kenji-kun, that's why I turned to you, I knew you'd come if I asked."

"I came for my sister as you said she was in danger."

Kenji corrected him.

But Tomura took it as a compliment.

"Well, I'm glad you came either way. It shows that you care about me. Heh, it seems that even though I wanted to impress you with some villainy and get recruits, I need to rely on your current strength."

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

"Okay, so Chisaki has them both then..."

Tomura then gave Kenji a curious look.

"So, you're going to help, right?"

Kenji folded his arms.

"To become involved with Villains, my name will spread like wildfire, and it could ruin my career as a Hero in training. But this is my sister, I'm not going to leave my sister to go and die like that. So, this guy can shape the earth among other things, and has a bird mask...okay."

"Exactly, that's why I need your help." Tomura stated once more, making Kenji feel slightly annoyed. "So, what are we going to do? I thought about using your Death Quirk to kill off the ground and have my Quirk disintegrate him-"

"Lets get one thing straight right here and now." Kenji locked onto Tomura's eyes. "I am not, repeat, not going to be killing anyone. You kill anyone, and I call the police right away, and even if I get taken to prison for aiding you, I will not have any death when I'm around, do you understand me? Our objective is getting Kurogiri-san and Irina. That's it. Not death. I see anyone dead, and you know what I'll do, get me?"

Himiko felt heat building up inside of her chest.

Feeling so hot from what he was saying, how he was saying it.

She wanted to say something right there and then, and jump him.

But she decided that she wouldn't be able to do something like that at that moment in time.

So she decided to keep it to herself for the moment.

Tomura folded his arms, but consented.

"Geez, you never let me have any fun."

He huffed like a child, which seemed to irk Kenji more than he thought that it would.

"If by fun you mean killing people. Then yeah, you're not having any fun at all."

Tomura sighed but accepted it.

"Alright then, I wont kill anyone."

Kenji wasn't sure if he would honour that. But for now he had to have his help if he was going to save his sister. Even if he thought that he should get the Pro's involved...he didn't want anything bad to happen to his sister, so he would be the one to rescue her.

"Good. Now, do we know where they are?"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot, Irina's got a tracker on her."

Kenji looked as Tomura pulled up the trackers location on a computer monitor.

Kenji overlooked it.

"Okay, it seems to be in an abandoned part of town, so we wouldn't have to worry about damage I guess... Now, I need to do something..." He looked towards Tomura, and his hands over his body. "Do you have any spare hands like that?"

Tomura had to wonder why Kenji wanted to know about that. Besides the one that he didn't want to give Kenji his 'Father' hand, there was some others that he had that he didn't mind giving him, if that's what he wanted.

"But of course, why?"

"Because, I don't want anyone to know that it is me that is doing this. So, I'm borrowing your hands. It's time to be creative. Also, lets see about this building, and see if we can find anything out about it. Also, bring me these following supplies so we can knock them down." Kenji jotted down some items for Tomura who overlooked it curiously. "Also, find some gas masks as well. Hopefully, with luck, we might be able to pull this off."

Tomura cocked his head to the side curiously, and didn't know what else was going to happen next. But Kenji knew that he would have to do something. If it was the same guy that he faced last time, then he would have to have his Quirk to fight. But he couldn't use it or he would give away who he was, and his family would be in danger. He didn't want Hikari in danger, that was the last thing that he wanted.

* * *

Time had passed, and now Irina, in a maid's outfit, was making a meal for Chisaki, and Eri in a kitchen like area.

Eri, she didn't mind, but for Chisaki, she thought about poisoning it, she just wished that she had some with her.

"Irina my Queen, what's taking so long?"

"I can't move time forward, you'll have to wait."

Irina murmured, Chisaki gave her a blank look.

She returned it, she wasn't going to be frightened by him.

"By the way, why do you even want me anyway? There's many girls out there-"

"None as beautiful as you, and kind. You are an Angel to me Irina. I remember the first time I saw you."

"What, before?"

"No, I've had my eyes on you for years now, I was breathless when I first saw you, and finding out about your Quirk was only a bonus for me. I saved you from Tomura, that disgusting germ didn't deserve someone so pure."

Irina didn't say anything, wondering how long Chisaki seemed to have a thing for her.

Then a little later, the food was made, and she gave some to Chisaki, and some to Eri.

"Here you go sweetheart, a chicken breast with some vegetables and gravy, along with some milk to wash it down with."

Irina smiled out towards Eri who stared back at her.

But then she took the fork and knife, and cut some of the chicken, and placed it into her mouth, the flavour's filling her mouth, and her face lifted upwards. She didn't smile but she looked pleased.

"It's so good Irina-chan."

Irina giggled, petting her head gently.

"You eat as much as you want Eri-chan, there's always seconds."

Chisaki watched Irina kindly speak with Eri, and gave a slight smirk.

"I knew you'd be the right choice. She's so much calmer with you here. At least with someone to care about that curse, then she might learn her place."

As soon as she was called a 'curse', Eri's eyes closed tightly, biting her bottom lip, she didn't cry or scream, but Irina could see that it was hurtful to her.

Irina scowled, and glared towards Chisaki.

"Do not call her a curse in front of me Chisaki."

Chisaki leaned forward, his hands dangling together.

"Oh? Why's that? That's what that child is, cursed."

"No child is cursed Chisaki, leave her alone." Chisaki's eyes furrowed, as Irina sat down beside Eri, gently embracing her. "Don't worry sweetheart, you just keep eating your food, okay? You're not a curse, alright?"

"Irina-chan..."

"Trust me, I know curses, you aren't one."

"Why are you being so kind to me...?"

Eri couldn't work it out.

Irina was so nice.

She wasn't like Chisaki at all.

"Because, you remind me of my little brother. People called him a curse too, but he isn't, and you aren't either."

Eri's small mouth parted as if she was going to speak, when Chisaki clicked his fingers.

"Irina, entertainment."

"Who do you think I am?" Irina demanded. "You can't order me."

"Is that so?" Irina stared him down so Chisaki gave Eri a dark stare. "Eri, come here."

Eri could feel the killing intent, so she went to stand, when Irina sighed, placing her hands on Eri's shoulders.

"Alright, don't involve the girl. What do you want me to do? Sing? Dance?"

"Hmmm, singing, that sounds good. Lets hear your angelic voice my love."

Irina cringed at the 'my love' part.

But, did as he asked, and began singing with some energy.

Eri watched and was transfixed on Irina's voice, and her dancing, though Chisaki looked at her dancing and was pleased.

"What does the fox say~?"

Irina sang to Eri who tilted her head.

"What does the fox say?"

"Ring ding ding ding ding ding~"

Irina danced around Eri who clapped her hands together, and though it was small, she seemingly gained little happiness.

* * *

The next match had started, and they watched Tsuyu and Tokoyami taking on an enemy known as Ectoplasm. His Quirk allowed him to make up to 30 clones of himself, and he was using them to attack Tokoyami and Tsuyu at the same time. The area was a large white building. Around them were many pillars holding up structures above them. The ceiling was made of glass, and there seemed to be multiple levels, they were on the bottom level.

Katsuki looked around the area, but couldn't see Kenji.

"Oi Lobes, where's Ken exactly?"

Jiro cringed, and didn't know what to say as a result.

"I-I don't know where he is, he seems to have disappeared. I've tried ringing him, but the call goes straight to voice message."

Katsuki wondered what Kenji was doing right now.

He wouldn't just split, he had to be doing something, but he didn't know what that thing was.

"Nah, he wouldn't get cold feet, there's got to be another reason as to why he's gone. But what's he doing..."

As she said that, she saw that Tokoyami had sent Dark Shadow to grab Tsuyu and launched her into the air. Katsuki thought that it was wise to get high ground.

"Asui!"

"Right ribbit!"

Tsuyu in the air, above the clones, stretched out her tongue, and latched onto the young raven headed boy. Using her tongues strength, she brought the boy up into the air, and onto the platform that was above the first floor, Tsuyu using her ability to cling to the wall, before she hopped up into the same area that Tsuyu was in.

Tsuyu and Tokoyami looked down towards Ectoplasm, and looked relieved.

"It was a good thing that we made a plan before this ribbit."

Tsuyu breathed out, while Tokoyami agreed with a nod of his head.

"Oh yeah! That's a plan only they could pull off!"

Izuku cheered, Ochaco being right beside him, and cheered as well.

"It's because they're communicating with one another." Recovery Girl said as she came closer to the pair, Katsuki rolled her eyes, seeing Tsuyu and Tokoyami running across the ledge together. "It may not seem like much but it is important. I don't just mean having a sidekick or a teammate. Real Hero's need to be able to communicate with anyone."

She finished off, sitting down in her chair, and watched the fight going on.

Izuku continued watching the battle go on and spoke to Recovery Girl.

"This fight is about peoples weaknesses, right?"

Recovery Girl inclined her neck in agreement.

"Yes, that's right."

"So...what do Asui-san and Tokoyami-kun have to worry about exactly? I'm having trouble seeing how Ectoplasm-sensei's Quirk is a bad match up against theirs."

Ochaco gave a small nod of agreement.

"Ooh, well it's not good. For Tokoyami-kun at least."

Izuku and Ochaco shared a look between them, while Jiro glanced beside her, wondering where Kenji was and wondered if he knew what this would be about as well.

"But, why do you say that?"

Ochaco was the one who asked this of Recovery Girl.

The elder woman however remained calm and just said "Keep watching, you'll see." so that's what Izuku and Ochaco did. Turning their attention back to the screens, they watched as clones appeared before the two.

Tokoyami furrowed his eyebrows, and said "Dark Shadow!" for the incoming clones. Dark Shadow rushed towards one of them, and delivered a swift punch against the enemy. His body went backwards, and hit the wall, disappearing in a small light.

Then Tokoyami's Dark Shadow slammed its hand against another clone going right, and hit it right against the wall, and it turned into nothingness as well, disappearing from sight, and continued going for another enemy.

However, while Dark Shadow did that, two clones appeared behind Tokoyami.

He only heard the small noise at the last second when he turned to see that it was the clones peg leg was heading for his body. He went to pull away, only for Tsuyu to leap in, and used her tongue to slam against its body, forcing it away from Tokoyami which Tokoyami said "Thanks." to Tsuyu who smiled, but that small amount of time allowed Tokoyami enough time to call back Dark Shadow, and grab the other charging clone, grabbing its head, and smashed it down into the ground, causing it to disappear.

"Dark Shadow!"

Tokoyami said and launched Dark Shadow at two incoming clones, but they dodged left and right, surprising Tokoyami as he jumped back. One of the clones came closer to Tokoyami, and Tsuyu went to take it down…

But he surprised her, when he looked to be dancing to the side, and brought up his leg, and swept under the leg, allowing Tsuyu enough time to wrap her tongue around the man's body, and flung him off the side of the walkway they were on.

Tokoyami, while Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around his body and flung him to the next level thought about Irina, and how she had taught him some basic hand to hand combat. While she herself wasn't the best, she knew more than he did, and he managed to use it so he was happy.

Tsuyi joined him on the next level, and landed next to him.

"There's no end to them."

Tokoyami went to speak…

When he thought about Irina once more.

What she would do during these situations.

He thought about running, but he didn't think that it would be enough.

"Tokoyami-kun's Quirk is something that's good at long range. It's strong, and keep enemies at a distance, but fighting up close is hard for him to accomplish. That's his weakness. If they get too close, then he wouldn't be able to deal with them. Though, he did surprise me when he managed to use his body the way that he did, and managed to combat one of the clones, that surprised me."

"Yes, he seemed to have learned some hand to hand, I didn't know Tokoyami-kun could do something like that."

Izuku mentioned, as Tsuyu leaped upwards, and landed on the side of the wall.

"As for Asui-san, she's a jack of all trades type of person. She has no clear weakness. She can provide support to her allies. As powerful as she maybe, she's important in another way too. Her level headedness and her ability to provide emotional support are the key to their passing."

Izuku nodded slowly, as the pair went into the corridor. Tsuyu used her frog abilities to jump across the wall, despite a number of clones being before her. She managed to hop all the way to the other side, and then used her tongue to wrap around one of the clones, and flung it into another clone, causing them both to disappear.

Then, Tokoyami came forward, and used his Quirk. He got close to the clone, and like Irina had taught him, he swept the leg of the clone, and then brought out Dark Shadow at close range, its large fist slamming against the body of the man before him, and used the strength that he had to bring them all down.

Izuku watched as they continued fighting the clones as best as they could. They worked together to take down some clones as well. But while they did, he couldn't help but think that Kenji wasn't there, and wondered where he was.

He knew Katsuki wouldn't speak to him so he didn't even bother. But Kenji surely would be making plans with Jiro by now, but he wasn't at all, it didn't make sense to him, and he couldn't deny that he was getting worried, and he also saw that Katsuki was worried, but she wouldn't ever admit to it.

Tokoyami then finally took down the last one in the corridor, and rushed out of it with Tsuyu before him.

"That's 28 taken care of."

Tsuyu rushed to the end, and overlooked down below, seeing the goal and just Ectoplasm stood there.

"Tokoyami-chan. The goal. That means that it must be his real body down there."

Tokoyami and Tsuyu watched as Ectoplasm looked towards them.

"Well done, you managed to take them down quite well together. But, what would you do about this one?!"

Tokoyami and Tsuyu watched as the man spat outwards, and smoke came out. From the smoke, a large figure was growing. Tsuyu and Tokoyami were taken back by what they were seeing before them right now.

It grow into a large clone of Ectoplasm. It was tall, and its face came to the third level where Tokoyami and Tsuyu were both.

"I can't make anymore clones now. But, if this one captures you, then that doesn't matter at all, does it!?"

Tokoyami and Tsuyu gasped at the same time, and Tsuyu's tongue went outwards, while Tokoyami turned towards her, while saying "Asui! Look out!" but the head came towards them both, crashing into their bodies.

"Yes! Frog Bitch was caught! Get her Creepy Cloner!"

Izuku and Ochaco turned towards Katsuki who looked happy in glee.

But then they saw that Tsuyu and Tokoyami were caught within the body of the clone. Tsuyu's hands, and her body was caught, and Tokoyami's entire body was caught up in it as well, which made Katsuki sigh.

"Can't even grant me one wish can you Frog Bitch?"

Izuku looked on with a sheepish face, and didn't know what to say as a result.

Ectoplasm looked on and then smirked.

"So, only I can get rid of this monster now, what is your plan now?"

"His Quirk is way too powerful."

Tokoyami grimaced, while Dark Shadow came out and gave him the thumbs up.

"Aah, why can't we be with Fox-chan right now? She'd make this better. I love her~"

Tokoyami's cheeks burned red while Dark Shadow grinned.

"S-Shut up! I wasn't even thinking about that!"

Tsuyu gave Tokoyami a quizzing look.

"So, who's Fox-chan Tokoyami-chan?"

Tokoyami didn't want to reveal, and adopted an unsure face.

"T-That doesn't matter! Dark Shadow, get through that gate!"

"But, I don't want to. I'd rather be with Fox-chan right now."

Tsuyu looked on curiously, it seemed Tokoyami was having an argument with himself.

"W-Well, if you get through those gates fast, we can!"

"Ooh yeah! Then I'm going for it, and getting a hug from her!"

Tokoyami released a cry while Dark Shadow shot himself outwards towards the gate. But Ectoplasm got in the way so Dark Shadow charged for him. Ectoplasm dodged the attack, and used his peg leg to kick out at Dark Shadow, nailing it in the face, and sent it skidding across the ground.

Dark Shadow used its claws to steady itself on the ground, and then lunged right for Ectoplasm once more.

Tokoyami watched as Ectoplasm fought off Dark Shadow, and knew a truth that was obvious.

"Even though I've grown stronger, Dark Shadow can't hope to fight off against a Pro right now."

Tsuyu who watched on, nodded, but she had an idea.

"Yes, but he can reach him, we have a chance." Tokoyami gave a look of surprise while Tsuyu bowed her head and closed her eyes for a second. "Call Dark Shadow back. I have something for you to give him."

"What do you mean Asui?"

Tokoyami was intrigued…

But Tsuyu looked embarrassed.

"D-Don't watch me, Ectoplasm-sensei will notice...b-besides it's really gross to see me do this...I'm kinda glad Kenji-chan isn't here to see this..."

Tokoyami widened his eyes, and turned his head.

Tsuyu's throat expanded, as did her cheeks as well.

Tokoyami watched as Ectoplasm managed to kick him away and got him away from the man, and then Tokoyami called Dark Shadow back.

He retracted, and secretly grabbed something out of Tsuyu's hand, and once more charged forward, as Tsuyu watched on, seemingly tired from what had happened before, and saw that despite Dark Shadow raising his fist, and trying to punch Ectoplasm's body, he span around and kicked him with his peg leg, knocking him down to the ground and seemingly took it out.

"The only way we can win is if we capture the enemy. So I swallowed the cuffs, my Quirk allows me to take things in and out of my stomach."

Tsuyu said as she noticed on the leg of Ectoplasm that he had been cuffed. Dark Shadow managed to get the cuff on despite being kicked, which stunned Ectoplasm who couldn't believe what he was seeing at that moment in time.

[Team Tokoyami-san and Asui-san have passed the final.]

Nezu's voice came over the intercom, which made Izuku and Ochaco smile happily together.

"You two worked together fantastically, I hadn't seen that coming. Well done."

Ectoplasm praised them, Tokoyami and Tsuyu smiled as Dark Shadow came out.

"Now, it's time for me to see Fox-chan again who loves me~"

Tokoyami slapped himself in the head, while Tsuyu had to wonder who was Fox.

* * *

Sometime later, Kenji managed to finally get what he needed set up. Outside, Tomura, and Himiko stood with Kenji who inhaled slowly. The building was rather large, Kenji guessed it was because that it was a Villains hideout.

Using his Life Quirk, he sensed a number of people inside, and he could feel Irina.

There was only a few doors that lead into the building itself.

Kenji himself was wearing a green wig that covered his unique looking hair, along with some glasses to cover his unique eyes. Also, he was wearing a device that helped him control his Death better that Mei had invented, and the same with his Life Quirk as well. He couldn't go into battle with his Hero's outfit. If he did, then he would be found out.

He also was looking at his phone, seeing that he had a number of missed calls, and some messages asking where he was. He wished that he could of answered. But right now, he didn't have the time to answer anything at all.

"Geez, you look like you're a little bad ass or something."

Tomura commented, and Kenji gave him a dry look.

"I am a bad ass when I want to be Tomura-kun. More importantly, you have to be sure about what we're doing. Are you?"

Tomura nodded.

"I know what to do about the no killing rule. But what plan do you have anyway? Sensei always said that you would be able to help lead with your intelligence. So tell me your plan and I'll give you my thoughts."

Kenji bowed his head, nodding said head.

"Alright. We'll going in the front door after I take out those guards there, and I'm going for Chisaki since I can feel he and Irina are together, while you both to go and take out the other enemies while securing Kurogiri-san. If this bastard is as strong as I think, then he's no laughing matter, and we're going to need the assistance of my sister, and Kurogiri-san as well. Alright?"

"So the plans for you to fight Chisaki while we get Kurogiri and take out the other enemies in their?"

Tomura said while folding his arms.

"You see, fighting Chisaki, he seems to be quite overconfident, so we have to crush those expectations. He doesn't know my Quirk, he doesn't believe you'd come on your own based on what I've been told by you and how I've seen for myself, he sees things as vermin, so he'd want to crush the vermin in front of him, so while he's concentrated on me, you can free Kurogiri-san, allowing us to escape. However, there's a good few enemies in their, that's why I'll have you two take out the enemies with these bombs I made." Kenji handed gas masks to both Tomura, and Himiko and some hand held grenade like items. "For years, I've had to escape people so with everyday household items, I managed to make smoke bombs for concealing attacks, pepper bombs that work quite like pepper spray, but on a bigger scale. Since we've had limited time, I could only make a few."

"Aren't you taking any Kenji-kun?"

Himiko asked, Kenji shook his head.

"With this big building, you two will need them more, so you can take out the henchmen. I hope that I can stall Chisaki long enough so you two can come and assist me once taking out the enemies and securing an escape route like I said before in case Kurogiri-san is unconscious." Himiko nodded, Kenji turned to Tomura. "So, come on Tomura-kun, you wanted us to team up, this is us teaming up. I can't get my sister, and hold this guy off at the same time. I'm not sure that I could even beat him honestly, so we have to work together. That's what you want, right?"

To work with Kenji.

That's definitely what Tomura wanted.

And now that he got to have this chance, he was glad that he managed to live this long.

"Alright, that sounds good to me."

"Good. So, since we've been studying them for about half an hour now, they change guards every ten minutes on the dot, which is happening in a minute or so, so when it happens, I'll go and sneak attack them, taking them out. After that, we go inside together, and confirm the locations of who we want, then we split up and fulfil out objectives, okay?"

Kenji walked forward, Himiko watched him from behind and cooed at the sight. She really did like his back, and his butt as well. Tomura scratched his neck, as Kenji leaped upwards, higher than Tomura expected, and after sneaking around, landed on the wall, hanging upside down and seemed to be just staying there, Tomura didn't know how he did that, and watched the two men overlooking the entire area, once the guards had changed.

Kenji inhaled slowly, quietly. He was using his Death to kill off the gravity just enough so that his body would stay in the place that it was, and he wouldn't be brought down to the ground. However, he didn't kill it off enough to the point where he was floating, it was something that he was beginning to have a good control over.

" _Alright, take these guys out, then bring in my weapons to fight this Kai Chisaki. He was a strong man. His hands...if I get caught by him, he might be able to do something to me. I can't confirm it yet, but he must have some Quirk that can mess with anything he touches. He seemed to do that when we were fighting...I've got this now._ "

Then Kenji jumped down and swept their legs, once landing behind them, and delivers swift kicks to one of the man's faces, and knocked him out. The other pulled out a gun and aimed it for Kenji, but the young man leaped over his body, and as he did, Kenji grabbed the man's wrist, and twisted it so hard that the man let out a cry and let go of the gun.

"You bastard!"

The man turned towards Kenji who landed, and sent a punch towards him. Kenji ducked, pulled himself through the man's parted legs, and his hand raised upwards, grasping the man's longish hair, and yanked him over his shoulder, his body slamming against the pavement, letting out another cry.

"Sorry, I have a Father thanks."

Kenji swiftly wrapped his arms around the man's neck, applying pressure onto the man's throat. The man clawed at Kenji's arms, but the physical strength that Kenji had thanks in part to the training from Reaper, he managed to use his strength, losing consciousness in the process due to the strangulation that he had.

Once he had knocked them out, Kenji dragged their bodies to a bush, and tied their hands and mouths with rope. He didn't feel good about this, but he had to do this for his sister Irina, that's what he had to do now. Himiko and Tomura arrived towards Kenji, who looked at the door before them. Kenji looked for alarms, but he couldn't see any that would cause a problem.

"Then I'll destroy it."

Tomura went to reach out, but Kenji stopped him.

"If we bust down the door, people could notice the lack of door in case someone decides to walk past while we're taking others out, we need to maximize the ten minutes we have. Our best bet is trying to unlock the door."

Kenji went into his pocket, and pulled out a lock pick, surprising Tomura.

"Why do you have a lock picking set?"

"Because I learned how to do it from my Father in case I ever need to escape somewhere."

Kenji gave Tomura a smirk, while bending down to the lock, and began fiddling.

Tomura watched with intrigue, as he fiddled around with the door, and half a minute later, Tomura heard a clicking sound, and the door opened gently. All three of them waited for something to happen..but nothing happened, which relieved them.

"See? No issues."

"Great, then lets go inside."

Kenji nodded, and together, they went inside, but not before Kenji clicked his fingers.

In the air, many disembodied hands appeared, and floated around his body, akin to telekinesis, but not exactly telekinesis.

"Alright boys, lets go and get my sister."

Kenji rushed forward towards the doors with the hands following after him.

* * *

As they went inside, five men outside with strong and dark eyes stared with sadistic glee.

"Haha, stupid kid, thinking we'd get the drop on us so easily. Time to be blown..."

"Up?"

The men froze at the voice.

They turned back them to see Daisuke stood there with a waving Tomoko.

"N-No...i-it's you..."

"It's the famous Death Beast Master..."

"Screw him! He'll die!"

One of the men said, and flung their hand at Daisuke, who casually dodged it, and kicked the man in the torso so hard that his body smashed against a nearby building and he coughed up bile, all while having his hands in his pockets, igniting fear into the others.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Daisuke, though it doesn't matter much because our acquiescence will be brief. That, 'stupid kid' as you called him, asked me to keep a watch out for powerful people, and you guys certainly qualify. So, who wants to fight me?"

The men backed down, while Tomoko waved her hands around super excitedly.

"Hehehehe! You've been bad boys, it is time to be punished by the beast!"

"B-Beast?"

Someone croaked out, Daisuke taking his hands out of his pockets, and black miasma flowed out of his hands, going behind the men.

They dared not to look at what was being formed.

But then Daisuke smirked.

"Check it out."

The men shed tears at the smirk on Daisuke's face.

But then turned around...and saw the beast.

The beast, was huge. It dwarfed most building's around. Large black wings spread out and huge claws were formed. Their powerful jaw opened, and spewed out a stream of Death energy, making the men all scream...

[IS THAT A DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!?]

Then Daisuke chuckled.

"He wants to play, so play with my Dragon, alright?"

The men crumbled with the real fear that they had right now as the Dragon of Death stomped on the ground, causing it to shake.

Daisuke then stepped aside, revealing in the bushes nearby that there were over ten men that had already been defeated, igniting more fear than they thought possible in them.

"Have fun."

At that moment, they died inside, fear filling them.

* * *

Back with the others, Kenji, Himiko, and Tomura walked slowly, carefully.

"How are those hands floating anyway?"

Tomura demanded, Kenji chuckled lightly.

"I placed a seed in them, and like a network through the hand, it has spread to the fingers, and other places. I can lift them up because I can control plants like this with my Life Quirk, so doesn't it look like telekinesis? I also left a surprise within the hands just for Chisaki, he's going to rue the day that he dared anything with my sister."

Tomura smirked at that, he was glad that Kenji was showing such a strong side.

Slowly going inside, seeing a long hallway, Kenji, Tomura, and Himiko moved swiftly.

"According to my senses, Irina is in the back, with Chisaki, and someone else."

"Kurogiri?"

"No, he's on the left hand side of the building with two people close by."

Kenji explained to Tomura quietly, looking around a corner, but couldn't see anything, so they continued walking together.

"Then, as planned, you distract that bastard Chisaki, and I'll grab Kurogiri with this girl here taking out others. Then we'll warp back and escape with Irina and you, and if Kurogiri is knocked out, then we'll secure an escape route before coming for you."

"That's the plan. But, make sure to take out the people around, I can just about manage to distract Chisaki, hopefully, if others show up then I'm done for. I'm hoping that a certain someone is going to be showing up soon once taking care of what I asked him to do..."

"A certain someone?"

"Yeah, don't worry, not a Pro. I'm not stupid enough to involve someone who wouldn't involve themselves anyway." Tomura inclined his neck. Then, as they walked, Kenji sensed someone coming. "Someone's coming."

He used the disembodied hands to grab the three of them, and float them to the roof, out of sight.

"This is so boring."

"But, that girl is beautiful, Chisaki-sama has picked a beautiful Queen."

The men walking past agreed on that point, Kenji and the others stayed on the roof, but then Tomura smirked, and got out of the hands holding him up.

"What?!"

The man cried, taking out a knife, and slashing Tomura, but Tomura avoided it by pulling backwards, then his hand grabbed the blade tightly, with all of his fingers touching the blade, it disintegrated, as Himiko came down, and kicked the man hard in the head, his head bouncing off the wall, and withdrew her own knife, parrying the other knife that the second man had, pushing him backwards.

"Hehe, sorry but we're going to be kicking your butt!"

Himiko pushed the man's knife upwards, Tomura slid out from behind her, grabbing the knife, in turn his Quirk activated, and destroyed the knife easily, Kenji watched with unsure eyes, as Himiko elbowed the man in the face, pushing him backwards, allowing her to jump upwards, and wrapped her legs around his neck, then she pulled her body backwards, in turn, bringing the man over her body, and slammed him against the ground, knocking him out with a hard force.

Tomura's face turned into a sadistic gleeful expression, and his hand outstretched towards the downed men, but Kenji grabbed his wrist.

"What do you think you're doing? I said no killing."

Tomura clicked his tongue, helping Himiko and Kenji tie up the men and placed them into closets.

Then they continued on.

Walking for a few minutes, Kenji and the others came to their locations to separate.

"Go down that hallway, and he's at the far side of that way, it's past a few doors, so take out people along the way as quietly as you can. Be careful you're not caught, and then secure Kurogiri-san."

"Right, then good luck."

Kenji nodded, and Tomura walked off.

Kenji looked towards Himiko who giggled awkwardly.

"Kenji-kun, I'll do my best."

"Yeah, take out the most you can okay?"

Himiko saluted Kenji.

"Dad taught me many things, including kicking ass so give me a few minutes."

Kenji nodded, splitting off from Himiko.

He walked swiftly, and made sure to be as quiet as he could since he didn't want to alert anyone else around.

However, when he came to the destination that he had, he looked into the room, which was surprisingly big, it looked more of a training ground than anything, and he could see Irina...with a child.

" _Oh no...a child is here...? This just got more complicated...come on Himiko-chan, take them out, leave this bastard to me._ "

Kenji tightened his hands.

A child would make it more difficult for Kenji to save Irina, now that he had to keep the little girl safe.

But, he was a Hero in training, so he would have to do his best.

* * *

Back to the fights at hand, it was Iida, and Ojiro vs Power Loader next who were stood on a battlefield that looked to be a construction site, only dug up.

"Haha, it's shit versions of Sonic and Tails vs not fat Doctor Eggman."

Katsuki laughed out, Momo who was beside her let out a snort, but then stopped herself, though it was hard. But then she looked towards Jiro, and saw that Kenji still wasn't back at all. Even Katsuki was worried about Kenji not being there, and thought about going to look for him, but she wouldn't even know where to look.

Jiro looked at her phone, and saw that there still wasn't a reply from Kenji. She was getting worried. She didn't think that he would run or anything, but it was strange that he wouldn't answer his phone after so many times.

" _Maybe something's happened to him. He is the target of Villains...no, if he would have been targeted by Villains, then Mikami-sensei would've known if someone bad was around and would've gone to find him...but, I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. Maybe I should make the plan...is Mikami-sensei testing us right now? ...I'll have to be strong and make plans as well. No matter what else happens. I wont allow us to fail. Leave it to me Mikami-kun._ "

Jiro did her best, and thought about some plans that she could do while Momo watched on, and hoped that whatever was going on with Kenji, he would be back soon. Even she was feeling the strain and she wasn't even his partner for the fights at hand. Shoto could only hope that he got back before her match, she needed some strength right now.

At the fight, Iida and Ojiro were at a loss, they couldn't move around this type of battlefield. Iida's speed wouldn't be able to work that well, he needed flat surfaces, and these were anything but that, and Ojiro wasn't that fast either, and couldn't move around like this.

"Power Loader-sensei has designed this so we wouldn't be able to move around so easily."

Ojiro, knowing that he wouldn't be able to come up with a plan, turned to Iida for assistance.

"Vice President, what should we do about this?"

Iida looked towards Ojiro, who nodded at him.

Because he trusted Iida, Iida had to show his best as the Vice President of the class.

"The current topography gives the opponent the advantage in order to keep damage down to a minimum and defeat him. I think going to find a Hero with a Quirk advantageous against the opponent would be the best choice."

"In other words, we should run, right?"

Ojiro summed it up the best.

Iida could agree with that, but that still was a hard challenge to do considering what was going on.

Ojiro then took a rock with his tail and tossed it to the field before him. As it hit the ground, multiple areas of the ground opened up with a dust cloud of smoke coming up.

"There's many pitfalls all the way to the gate. And we don't know where Power Loader-sensei is going to strike us from."

Iida could see that as well, and wondered what they were going to do.

"Even so. If we work together..."

Hearing that, Ojiro had a thought.

"All right!" Ojiro made up his mind, and jumped onto Iida's back. "Fusion! Even though this is kind of embarrassing."

"Haha, knew it! They're lovers! His thick tail, and his engines, match made in weird Heaven for the pair. As long as neither come onto Ken, then I'm alright with it."

Katsuki shouted out, Mina placed a hand over her mouth and gasped.

"It makes sense. They always did seem to get along together. Yeah, they're totally dating! How cute, I am hoping they can make it together, those two lovers."

Momo gave Mina a curious look as Iida activated his engines.

"Here we go, Ojiro-kun! Recipro Burst!"

Using his engine legs, Iida rushed through on a thin path of the field before them. But as he ran, the ground below them began to break apart. Iida was just a little faster though and he managed to stop falling through the ground. Even so Ojiro wasn't sure if they were going to make it.

"We're going faster than the holes are forming. If we keep going like this then..."

Before Ojiro could finish his thoughts to Iida, more holes began to open up in front of them. Then the ground threatened to swallow them whole while Power Loader stood near the exist, so Iida jumped into the air with Ojiro on his back.

"Now that the ground is like this, neither of you are going to be able to win. So what are you going to do?"

Power Loader demanded, and Iida looked between himself and Ojiro, wondering what he was going to do.

But then an idea formed in his head.

"Ojiro-kun! Wrap your tail around my leg!"

Ojiro didn't quite get it at first. But he consented, and jumped a little off his body. His thick tail went around Iida's leg, and the man himself began to spin around while saying "Recipro Extend!" which allowed him to spin around like a twister.

Then after getting enough momentum, he released Ojiro towards Power Loader like a speeding bullet. His body got above the man's body and he slammed his tail downwards onto Power Loader's body, which gave him enough burst to go through the exit of the area, sailing through it like it wasn't a problem at all.

"Heh, seems that the couple did it together."

Katsuki smirked, glancing at Mina who became gleeful.

"Yes! It is the power of love!"

Momo gave Mina a worried look, but she was glad that Iida managed to pass the test, even if it seemed like it was crazy that it happened. If they could manage to do that then she didn't know what Iida wouldn't be able to do…

Though when seeing him stuck in the ground, she grimaced.

* * *

Kenji waited patiently for Himiko to take out a good number of people so he wouldn't have to deal with so many.

He waited for well over five minutes, his eyes kept on Irina and the little girl, who seemed so afraid.

Kenji placed a hand over his head.

" _That poor girl, I can feel her terror from here...damn, just who is she? And what is she doing here...? It seems that she's attached to Irina a little bit...and when she looks at Chisaki, her fear spikes...she's so afraid right now...God, I have to go in there and protect them...come on Himiko-chan, hurry up, I've got to save them..._ "

Kenji thought to himself, and continued waiting.

Then finally, the announcement came over the walkie talkies that they had.

[Right, I've checked twice, there's no one on my side, I'll go and assist Tomura now.]

"Right, be careful Himiko-chan, I'm going in."

Kenji slid the mask on, looking at the vents nearby, and saw that the gas was coming in.

Kenji then bust down the door, while Chisaki jumped out of his skin, Irina pulled Eri out of the way, allowing Kenji to thrust one of the hands forward, but not before touching it himself, and prayed it would work, and it did, activating the Quirk to harden objects, made the hand harder, and it sailed for Chisaki, who received a punch to the face so hard that his mouth started bleeding, before he grabbed it, and used his Quirk to make it be dissembled.

Irina looked to the culprit, and saw it was Kenji who came in.

" _No...why did Tomura-san have him come here? He's going to be hurt...he's going to be killed by Chisaki-san, he can't be here...Kenji, run away right now...please just run away...damn you that Tomura-san, I hate him for bringing Kenji into this...he's a good boy that would bring himself here if it meant helping me...you're too kind sometimes Kenji, you really are..._ "

She said inside her head.

If she showed worry, then Chisaki might make a connection.

But his eyes scanned the boy, and recognized the boys body as well as his disguise.

"Oh, you're the boy that was with Tomura. So, it seems that you're associated with that brat with the hands and these two are you? It's alright if you want to go and flush yourself down the toilet since you're a germ. But you have guts to come here unarmed. Can't you see that I am with some other people?"

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, and moved forward.

Irina wanted to say something, anything.

But whatever she said, it would cause problems with others, especially Kenji.

Kenji continued walking forward.

"Those two behind you, will be released now. We don't have to fight, I just wish to have those two behind you. Tomura Shigaraki-san has sent me to collect Irina, and it seems that a child is here as well. You see, he's kind of a brat and wouldn't come himself, some crap about him being unable to get his hands dirty. So release them quietly, and we wont have to have any problems at all. This is your only warning."

Kenji said it with narrowed eyes.

Even with the fact that he was wearing glasses, and coloured contacts, Chisaki could see Kenji's eyes, and narrowed his own eyes, taking off his gloves. Kenji knew that it would be dangerous if something else happened, he would be taken down.

He then showed a hand, making Chisaki furrow his eyebrows.

" _This boy last time leaped around like he had a Quirk that could make him do that. He also had enhanced reflexes. But that could be years of training. So his Quirk had to be something to do with increasing his leaping ability. And if that's the case, then he might be able to avoid my ground attacks. Getting close to him, I would be able to rip him apart. It's better if I end this quickly, even Tomura seemed to be invested in this kid. If he is, then this kid must be strong._ "

Chisaki spoke to himself while knowing what he had to do.

"Irina, take that girl out of here right now."

"But-"

"She's a child, get her out of here!"

Irina looked towards Eri, and knew that he was speaking truth, so she lifted Eri, and attempted an escape.

"No!"

Chisaki slapped the ground, and an array of spikes surrounded Irina but Kenji leaped like a bullet, grabbing Irina and Eri before any spikes could touch them at the same time he sent one of the floating hands right for Chisaki, and held the girls in his arms. Eri looked up to the young boy, tilting her head at the boy who protected her.

"Irina...why are you in a maid's outfit?"

"Chisaki, he's got a thing for me."

Kenji sweat dropped.

"You seem to draw in the crazies."

"I could say the same about you."

Kenji gave Irina a playful laugh.

The hand went towards Chisaki, so Chisaki placed his finger on the ground and from said ground, a spear of the earth came up from the ground and went to pierce the hand…

But then the hand changed direction completely, shocking Chisaki and Irina.

"H-How did you do that...?"

She whispered, so he did right back.

"A seed in the hand that I can control it with my Life Quirk, I've placed some Death power in some of them. I can't kill off the ground faster than Chisaki can form it, but I've made these have incredible power so it can destroy things if need be, and to hide it, I've had a small flash bang like device implanted, and when I want to detonate them, I can move the vines in the hand to trigger the destruction. This is the only way I can fight Chisaki, he's fast, and powerful, I need to keep away and create opening's for myself to get close. I'm no Deku-kun with One For All, or Kacchan with devastating power, but I'll use my intelligence to make up our power difference."

Irina was impressed to say the least.

Chisaki clicked his tongue, and saw the hand sailing through the air.

"So, you use telekinesis to control the hand, and the leaping you did during our last match. You must have a Quirk that can move yourself, and objects around. But there has to be a limit, and here it is right now!"

Chisaki slapped the ground and several spears of the ground came upwards towards the hand.

But Kenji manipulated it swiftly, and it avoided all of the spires of the ground, save for one, and the hand once pierced, let off an explosion and half of the spire had crumbled down to nothing, surprising Chisaki.

Irina let out a surprised breath.

"A bomb! That's what you placed in your freaky hand!?"

Chisaki yelled out, while Irina continued speaking to Kenji.

"I wish you hadn't come here, this is so dangerous..."

"I know that, but you're my sister, I'll always protect you. I failed you years ago, I wont fail again. And now there's a child here, we have to protect her...she's frightened of Chisaki Irina, we have to keep her safe. I'll distract this guy, you just make sure that girl is safe."

Irina's eyes turned moist, while Eri was surprised someone was saying that they wanted to protect her.

Kenji placed Irina down, and walked towards the door, Chisaki carefully studying him.

Chisaki watched as Kenji stepped forward and over 20 hands appeared behind. Each floated around his body, Chisaki taking a step backwards, seeing that if one caused that destruction, then more might cause even bigger destruction and he didn't want to have to deal with that.

"Wanna fight Chisaki?"

Kenji gave him the motion with his hand to fight, Chisaki didn't look pleased in the slightest, and angrily stepped forward.

"Lets fight then!"

Kenji rushed forward, while Chisaki tightened his hands, the pair ready to fight one another right there and then, while Irina dragged Eri backwards.

"Irina-chan?"

"It's alright Eri-chan, help has come."

Eri looked at the young boy, and tilted her head in wonder.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going on, Tomura managed to make it to the place Kenji said that Kurogiri was, and indeed, two people were guarding him outside, so he took off a pepper spray like bomb, and activated it, throwing it towards the two guards, and it exploded, creating a cloud of smoke, which began affecting them, making them cough wildly, their eyes turning red with tears.

"W-What is this!?"

"D-Damn!"

Tomura gained a sadistic smile.

"Seems to be working very well. Good work Kenji-kun."

Tomura walked closer, with the mask on, and smirked as he kicked the guard that was coughing wildly, hitting his head against the wall and repeated it with the other guard, then he placed his hand on the door, destroying it with his Quirk, revealing Kurogiri who was in the room, tied up.

"Tomura Shigaraki."

"Yes, I've come for you, you're too valuable to lose."

"That gas..."

Tomura tossed a mask towards Kurogiri, who put it on.

"Kenji-kun's idea, isn't he smart? Right now, he's fighting Chisaki. Since we're here, we might as well, check around to see if there's anything worth taking."

"What about Young Lord?"

Tomura waved his hand.

"He'll be fine for a few minutes, we'll gather some valuables then go and get him."

Kurogiri bowed his head, and together, they left Kenji to deal with Chisaki while they did what Villains do, and began stealing precious items.

* * *

The next match up was Toru and Shoji vs Snipe. Katsuki looked on with a wild grin that she couldn't contain it.

"Hahaha! Ghost is about to possess him!"

Momo looked on with a small amount of fear.

"W-Why are you laughing like that?"

Momo questioned the young woman, who gave a dirty grin, seeing more bullets piercing the stone pillar that they were hiding behind.

"Because it's funny, that's why. Look at Ghost, can't she just phase through the bullets or something? She's dead, so what would bullets do to her?"

"She's not dead though."

Shoto corrected Katsuki who continued laughing.

"Yeah sure she's not."

Shoto looked on and didn't know if Katsuki was joking or being serious. But whatever was happening, it seemed to be quite crazy to someone like her.

Then she saw Jiro was hard at work coming up with some strategies, and glanced at Momo. She thought that Momo might've been doing the same thing, but she wasn't. She didn't get it, but she believed that Momo seemed more calm than she was right now, since she was worried for Kenji who still hadn't turned up yet.

They looked at the screen and saw that Toru, rather than panicking, was actually remaining calm.

"Okay Shoji-kun, we have to work together here. Since we're being shot at like this, we have to move in a way that Snipe-sensei wouldn't expect."

"Right, I agree." Shoji said with one of his arms, the mouth at the end of it. "But escaping is going to be difficult. The only consolation is that we are fighting someone that has weights weighing them down, so we have that advantage. But even then, trying to escape seems like a Herculean task."

"Then lets not escape, lets fight him head on and get him."

Toru suggested, waving her hands around.

"She's a Ghost, so why would she need gloves, and shoes? Wouldn't that hinder her Quirk more than help?"

Katsuki questioned, Momo furrowed her eyebrows.

"W-Well, you're not wrong I suppose. Maybe she just wished to do so because she wanted them...but you're right. Technically, she doesn't really need anything to help her unless she can use some item to turn other things invisible."

As Momo said that, Snipe said "Now lets see who's better at hide and seek?" and took out something.

It was a smoke bomb.

He tossed it to the ground and it created a cloud of smoke which began spreading out throughout the area.

Shoji and Toru gasped, seeing the smoke bomb, and knew exactly what this was about as well.

But then Toru came up with an idea, and began taking off her gloves and shoes. Shoji also noticed that the pillar that they were hiding behind was being broken with the shots that Snipe was firing, so he didn't have a choice, but to run towards the right as fast as he could, avoiding the bullets the best that he could.

Getting to another stone pillar, he spoke to Toru.

"Hagakure, we should..." When he didn't get an answer, he turned but couldn't see her gloves. "Hagakure? Where are you?" When he asked, his eyes kept looking around and then found her gloves and shoes on the ground and the handcuffs were gone. "So, that's what she's doing. I best help her out then."

Shoji bravely rushed out from his hiding place, and went towards Snipe himself, as he heard gun fire going around him, hitting the pillars, and the walls, and other things. Though he didn't want to be shot, he didn't want to fail his comrade either.

"You're being too rash!"

When Snipe caught him, he shot bullets expertly towards Shoji's feet, blocking his path. Shoji stood there, with his arms out, Snipe's gun was aimed towards him. One false move, and it would be all over with.

Shoji, seeing Snipe walking closer, didn't have a choice but to put his hands upwards.

Snipe's eyebrows knitted together.

"Isn't it a little too early to be giving up?"

When he said that, Toru sneaked through the smoke, and cuffed Snipe's hand, and pulled his arm backwards.

"Got you!"

Toru cheered happily, while Snipe's eyes widened.

"When did you..." Suddenly, on his elbow, he felt something soft hit him. "B-Bounce?"

"Snipe-sensei! Those are for Kenji-kun not you! Waaah! W-What if he finds out that a Sensei felt my boobs before he could fully get involved with them?!"

"N-No! It isn't like that at all! Please don't misunderstand!"

"Snipe-senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Toru angrily yelled, while Katsuki slapped her forehead.

"How does she not expect that to happen more?! She's a freaky Ghost!"

Momo gave Katsuki a curious look, before rolling her eyes, and folded her arms.

* * *

Back with Kenji and Chisaki, the fight had begun, and Chisaki wasn't holding anything back. He had completely warped the area around Kenji immediately once touching the ground. Irina looked worried as Kenji leaped towards the side, small wings by his feet, and span through the air.

Chisaki watched as he twitched his fingers, and three of the hands went towards his form.

"Hah! I know your games telekinetic!"

Kenji watched as he sailed through the air for the three hands to close the distance. Chisaki however didn't allow himself to be deterred, and made a wall of earth before him, blocking the shots which bombed the earth in three different places, and because of the destructive power of the Death bombs, the wall crumbled down into nothing, as Kenji landed on the left hand side wall.

Irina watched Kenji stay on the wall, standing on it, sideways, and guessed that he was using his Death to kill off the gravity by having a field of it around him and used his Life to help him steady himself on the wall, so he was able to stand sideways.

While he did that, and Chisaki looked through the crumbled wall, he saw a fourth one going for his body, so he placed his finger outwards. Kenji didn't know what he was intending to do, so he jabbed his finger upwards, and that caused the bomb to be set off midair, creating a light show, and some Death as well, which Kenji took advantage of, and used his ethereal wings to blow himself off the wall, and shot for Chisaki himself, flying through the air as fast as he could, his fist tightened.

"You think that's going to work for me!?"

Chisaki yelled out, and from the ground, a curved spear of the earth came out towards Kenji, intending to hook him through the eye. But Irina used her Quirk to latch onto Chisaki briefly, causing his Quirk to activate, and broke the ground before Kenji, Chisaki's eyes going towards Irina who smirked right back towards him, while Kenji shot like a shooting bullet for Kai Chisaki.

"Sorry, seems like I'm helping him."

Chisaki snarled, and placed his hand on the ground, causing a shockwave of the earth to happen, and the ground around Irina became spikes, but Irina moved quickly, lifting up Eri, and jumped upwards avoiding being stabbed, while Kenji got close to Chisaki.

"Did you think I'd go down so easily!?"

Kenji yelled, as he crossed the distance. His hand tightened, and he went to punch Chisaki in the face, but Chisaki used his very quick reflexes to block the strike with his arm.

But Chisaki felt the strength of the young boy, and for a Quirk that didn't enhance strength, Chisaki felt a tingling sensation run through his arm, before he pushed Kenji backwards, and went to grab him.

" _If he grabs me, then he might be able to do something to me. Better avoid his hands._ "

Kenji thought while Chisaki came from the left, and swung his hand at Kenji. He was fast, very fast. Kenji barely had time to avoid one of his hands, when the other was coming up close and personal for his legs.

With his legs up in the air due to back flipping the first grab, he allowed small wings to appear by his feet, and shot his legs downwards so fast that air built up around him, then in the crouching position, saw his chance, and aimed his leg upwards, and with a sliding kick, he propelled his leg with the same ethereal wings, his foot shot for Chisaki's face.

Chisaki pulled away from Kenji's kick, but his foot managed to catch the edge of Chisaki's face, giving him a small cut on the chin, while Kenji used that chance to bring another hand towards him, and shot it for Chisaki at close range, while he pulled away so he wasn't caught up in the explosion of Death.

"As if!"

Chisaki used his Quirk on the ground, and created a mass of earth within a second, and the lump of earth managed to block the Death though it did take out a good chunk of the ground, Chisaki pulled backwards while Irina looked amazed by what she saw.

" _He's come along way. I don't know if he could beat Kai Chisaki. But he's putting up a good fight. And those Death bombs, even if he could use his Quirks right now, these clearly are strong. He's planned this out...but he must be aware that Chisaki is also powerful, so what's he planning to do about that I wonder?_ _Damn this...if he keeps using his Quirk in tandem like this, it is going to wear him out, he can't use them for long period of times...damn Tomura-san, bringing Kenji into this._ "

Kenji watched as Chisaki ran a finger across the cut on his chin and gave a menacing look.

"You really cut me? Do you think this even matters?" Suddenly, Kenji saw that something happened, and within a second, the wound that Chisaki had suffered, had disappeared all together. "This isn't anything telekinetic. I have to admit that you aren't bad with using your Quirk. But I wont hold back on you because of your strength."

Kenji tightened his hands as Chisaki opens his arms wide.

" _That Quirk...he can't just control the earth, he used it on himself to heal himself. Unless he's a Life user like me...no, his Quirk isn't just about life...he's manipulating something...is he manipulating anything he touches? Matter manipulation maybe? If that's the case, then his abilities for healing could even be beyond my own. And his ability to control the earth is extreme, what a powerful Quirk, I'm glad I made these hand bombs now._ "

While Kenji thought about it, Chisaki decided enough was enough so he touched the ground once more, and created stone pillars right before Kenji. They shot out of the ground so fast that Kenji was surprised. One formed under his foot as he jumped upwards, literally within a second he had to move or he would have been pierced, Kenji hadn't known someone to be so quick with their powers before, and wondered what he would do to counterstrike the opponent.

Irina tried escaping once more with Eri, but once more, Chisaki wouldn't allow it, creating a roadblock, only for Kenji to send two hands in that direction, demolishing the wall, allowing Irina to continue going with Eri.

But Chisaki didn't seem to care and a spike from under Irina, going for Eri happened, Kenji grimaced, and shot off at high speeds, managing to push Irina and Eri out of the way, but his leg managed to get a gash in it, which made him wince, but he didn't stop, and placed two of the hands below his feet, and used them as gliders.

"Why are you attacking a child Chisaki!? Your fight is with me! She could've been killed! Don't you care?!"

"Not really no, I don't care about her, I only care about her power. You see, Eri is important to me, not for her, but for her power, and Irina...she's very precious to me, she'll be my Queen."

Eri's eyes went down sadly, while Kenji's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't like you before, but now I feel anger for you. Using a child as a pawn, for her power? You've just found one of my triggers. Now I'm pissed off."

Kenji summoned the hands and shot them all around Chisaki but not before using the hardening object Quirk. The hands flied high in the sky, Chisaki looked at each of them and went to take then down, when Kenji took out a nail he had, used the hardening object Quirk he had, and threw it at Chisaki, piercing him in the shoulder, making him cry out in pain, allowing the hands to get close, and each punched Chisaki in his chest, and stomach, Chisaki spat out bile from the impact, but he wasn't deterred, and summoned an array of spikes around him, and pierced each of the hands...only for one of them to detonate, catching Chisaki in the blast, and forced Chisaki into a nearby wall, causing him to bleed.

Chisaki looked at his outfit, and shook visibly, at the blood stains on it.

"Y-You bastard...y-you made me bleed...there's blood on my shirt...blood...blood...disgusting..."

Kenji could feel that Chisaki was getting panicked about the blood, while he fixed his injuries.

But Kenji could feel his mind and body becoming tired.

Using his Quirk like this was tough.

Even if he could reveal himself and go full force, he knew that he wouldn't be able to fight Chisaki off so easily, he was immensely strong, and even if he pushed himself to the limit, he knew that he would have to become stronger if he was going to continue doing this.

He was putting his all into just holding this man off. If he tried to attack, he didn't know what the outcome would be.

"Have you decided to give up you insect?"

Chisaki baited, walking forward as Kenji hovered in the air.

"No, I haven't given up yet. Sorry about that Chisaki, I don't give up so easily. You're going to have to deal with me for a little while longer. Is that alright with you?"

Kenji's words made the young man feel enraged.

He didn't like that Kenji was able to keep up with him for this long.

Even if he seemed to be sweating and his eyes were seemingly becoming heavy.

He still didn't give up, and that made Kenji an opponent that was most troublesome.

"You're not that bad of an opponent, I can't deny that. But you can't last against me, I shall destroy you soon. And doing all of these fancy movements, you'll drain your stamina. While I'm just beginning to get my body started!"

Chisaki gave a light smirk as Kenji sent five hands towards him, then he rushed towards them, using his Quirk to create a terrain for easier movements. His fingers outstretched towards them, Kenji knew that he'd be trying to take them down, so he activated one of them first, to create a blinding light.

Chisaki was briefly blinded, which allowed Kenji to send four of the hands right towards while he used another one up above.

"I told you young boy, it isn't going to work! I rule over everything here!"

Chisaki said as he managed to grab one of the hands with his finger, and he used his Quirk to dissemble it, causing it to splatter.

"Thought so."

But Kenji thought he might do that, so he used that chance to get one of the hands close, and punched Chisaki in the face, and exploded with Death at the same time, catching Chisaki in the explosion and made some blood come to his face from the impact.

Chisaki growled as he placed a hand on his face, and healed his wounds, while using his foot to kick one of the hands away, though that exploded as soon as it came into contact with his foot, the Death spreading on his foot, and made him wince.

"W-What the hell kind of power is that?!"

Chisaki yelled out as Kenji flew closer towards him.

"Didn't you say it was telekinesis Chisaki?"

Chisaki growled out, and went to grab Kenji as he came close…

But the hand that Kenji had sent upwards before, grabbed Chisaki's wrist, and dragged his hand backwards, immensely shocking him.

"No!"

Chisaki tried to grab it with his other hand, only for Kenji to use one of the hands he had left and grabbed Chisaki's hand and lifted it up to the sky. Both hands were suspended in the air, and his fingers couldn't quite reach the hands that were holding him.

"I thought that was the case. You need your hands free to be able to do anything. If you can't touch it, then you can't use your Quirk. It's alright, everyone has flaws with their Quirk, I'm sure you've already noticed my own flaws as well. But with this, I've got yoooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Kenji flew forward, while Chisaki panicked.

"You can't do this! You're a germ! I wont die like this!"

"I'm not looking to kill you! I'm just here to save someone important to me!"

Kenji yelled out, Irina looking on with a shy face, and then bowed her head.

Kenji hopped off his hands, and delivered a devastating kick to Chisaki's body. His eyes widened in pure shock as he coughed up bile. His body went flying through the air and hit the ground harshly, while Kenji manipulated the hands to fly upwards, so Chisaki couldn't grab them so easily, while Chisaki himself was becoming enraged.

"You piece of trash! You have no right to even touch me! Never mind anything else! I'll kill you for this!"

Chisaki had reached his boiling point.

Kenji panted, and could feel his Quirk's effects catching up with him. But he didn't want to give up either so he stood tall, and went towards Chisaki. But because he was overusing his Quirk, his mind slipped for a moment.

In that moment, the hand slipped down Chisaki's wrist, and he gave him enough movement to grab the hand, and destroy it, and brought the other off of his body, launching it at Kenji, who snapped back to normal, and saw the hand going for his body.

Kenji caught it, but Chisaki used his Quirk to raise many spears of the earth upwards. Kenji barely had any time to react to them, and his body bended, contorted into a different shape all together as a result, but some of the earth sliced his arms, and legs, making him cringe, but he didn't cry out, which Irina was impressed about.

But she couldn't allow her little brother to go through this alone, so she leaped forward, and fires off her wires. The wires made a cage around Chisaki, who growled, and looked towards her, as she moved closer and closer towards him, giving Kenji a second to breathe.

"Irina, I'm disappointed, but I understand, you aren't ready to accept our love yet, you will soon enough."

Chisaki went to grab the wires...but his fingers slid through them as if they weren't there at all. Confusion came to him, and he went to move forward, but the wires became sturdy, and wouldn't allow him to pass.

"I wont allow you to move like that Chisaki. You might've beaten me, but it seems that no one's coming to help you, I guess that boy took down your subordinates."

"My subordinates huh? These aren't my strongest people, I didn't think I'd need them so I sent them somewhere else. Maybe that was a mistake that I made. But what he fought were low levelled thugs, that's all."

Irina suspected it would be like that. But what Chisaki said, it implied that he has someone that is strong, or a group that's strong, and if that's the case, then she didn't want to know about it. But he was the leader, so he had to be the most powerful, that's how she saw it anyway.

Chisaki then turned towards Irina, and placed his finger on the ground, and stone spears came out of the ground.

Kenji rushed towards Irina.

"No!"

Irina however jumped upwards, avoiding the spears, but saw them getting closer, so she wrapped her wires around Eri.

"Protect Eri-chan!"

Kenji watched as Irina had Eri get dropped into Kenji's arms.

The young girl looked up towards Kenji who smiled down towards her.

Irina used her impressive reflexes to avoid the stone spears.

Chisaki changed tactics, and caused the ground to become giant hands that came up to Irina's level, so Kenji used his power to manipulate the hands attaching them to the sides of the stone hands, and they exploded with Death, crumbling the ground down, saving Irina, but Chisaki smirked.

"I thought you'd do that. You're not evil, it seems. You'd protect anyone, even this girl huh."

Chisaki's cold eyes went towards Kenji, and then Kenji saw from the ground that a spire of earth was headed for both Eri, and Kenji.

Eri cried while Kenji held up Eri, only for his body to be pierced through the stomach by the fast acting spear, along with slicing his legs and arms, making him cringe, but Eri was safe, that was the most important thing to him.

"I knew you'd be the hardest to take out, and your goody moves only gave me the chance to make you suffer. So you can die now with that spear in you."

Irina's eyes turned to water, and she began shedding a few tears while Eri looked down at Kenji's wounds, and began crying herself.

Kenji however looked up towards her, and gave a smile despite the pain.

"It's okay, don't worry about me, I managed to use my Quirk so it looks worse than it is. It didn't get far into my stomach."

Eri continued to cry though despite Kenji saying that, and he pulled out the spire in his stomach, tossing it towards Chisaki who went to disassemble it, only for the object to grow bigger and bigger, shocking Chisaki.

"A Quirk to make objects bigger!? What about telekinesis!?"

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises."

Chisaki used his Quirk to destroy the object, only for Kenji to appear before him, and he spun around, smashing his foot into Chisaki's face, knocking off his mask, which bounced off the ground, and so did Chisaki's body. He skidded across the ground, Kenji winced and fell down to his knees, as Eri looked on towards Kenji with worry.

Chisaki lifted his head from the ground, seeing Kenji clutching his stomach while Eri held onto Kenji tightly.

"Little bastard, you knocked off my mask...you're doing to die!"

Chisaki punched the ground, in turn that caused the area to turn into thick stone pillars which went for Kenji's body along with Eri.

Kenji clutched Eri tightly as he horn began to glow seemingly responding to her emotions, while Irina panicked deeply.

She went to move, when the wall before them crumbled down, and a shadow beast came forward, with impressive strength, smashed through the pillars going for Kenji's body, saving his life.

Chisaki's eyes turned towards the culprit, and saw that it was Daisuke, with many bodies on the ground.

"Sorry I was late, I took care of these people who were coming here."

Kenji looked relieved, and went to heal his body when he saw Eri's horn glowing as she shed tears.

"Y-You're hurt because of me...you saved my life...and became hurt...because of me..."

Kenji shook his head.

"No, don't say that, none of this is your fault."

"But..."

"Don't worry, I'm going to be alright."

She clutched onto Kenji tightly, and he felt his body becoming different while her horn glowed more.

He saw that the wounds he suffered before were returning to normal, his body was healing...no, it was more than just healing, Kenji felt like his body was being rejuvenated.

But he saw that her Quirk was getting a little unstable as she used it and he could feel it, so he placed a hand on her forehead, and gently used his Life Quirk to soothe her, which made the Quirk stop working before it became too unstable, Kenji noticing that rather than it being immediate, the power was something that was building and wondered what would have happened if he didn't calm her, and if it grew, if he'd be able to stop her power.

"It stopped..."

Kenji's eyes went towards Eri who looked back up at him with concern, and he saw her horn had grown a little.

Kenji then smiled, petting the young girls head.

"Well done Eri-san. What a beautiful Quirk that is. I don't quite get it...but, it feels very powerful, and kind."

Eri hadn't heard praise before along with someone calling her Quirk 'beautiful' and 'kind' when she's only ever heard of it being a 'curse' before, and it began making her cry, but in happiness. Though she didn't display happiness that well, Kenji could feel it.

Chisaki's eyes widened when seeing who it was that had come through the wall.

"Daisuke Mikami. I should have known, the elder brother comes for the younger sister. To bad your little brother isn't here."

Chisaki didn't think the person he was fighting was Kenji, since he didn't know Kenji could grow objects, or use his Quirk in the ways he had been doing.

Daisuke saluted Chisaki.

"Yeah, it's a shame he couldn't make it, but he sent me to come and get Irina with our green haired friend here. But Chisaki, what did I say about trying to do bad activities? You attacked these teens, it seems that I didn't kick your ass hard enough last time. Allow me to correct that right now." Daisuke's hand went in front of him, and from his Death miasma, a large beast was beginning to form. The beast had thick arms, and a scary looking face, Chisaki looked on with anger, and slight fear. "Now, what should we do?"

"Don't fuck with me!"

Chisaki created many spikes, more than he had sent at Kenji, and all headed for Daisuke, as Kenji himself rushed to the side with Eri so she wouldn't be brought up in the attack.

The beast stepped in the way, and sent two large fists outwards, using incredible strength to smash through the pillars sent towards him, Chisaki scowled at such a sight, and pulled back, running his hand across the ground and turned the ground at both sides of Daisuke into large stone hands, intending to crush Daisuke whole.

But, Daisuke made a bird underneath his feet, and flew to the sky with hyper speed, Chisaki then watched as the large beast came running at Chisaki's body.

"As if!"

Chisaki touched the beast, and it dissembled, which caused Daisuke to wince, only for Daisuke himself to wave his hand to the side, and sent out a flock of crows.

"Murder of Crows!"

The crows flew down at such speeds that even Kenji and Irina were shocked, Chisaki however formed a wall of the earth before him, protecting him from the attack, only for the crows to come together, and form one large crow, and it began spinning like a drill, which pierced the wall of earth, and went right for Chisaki's body.

"Shit!"

Chisaki changed the ground around him to become easier to navigate, and ran away, all the while making sure that walls stayed up to protect him from Daisuke's attack.

The crow continued spinning like a drill, powering through the walls, and eventually caught up to Chisaki who smirked, and went to make pillars to pierce the creature, when snakes of death came up from the earth which Daisuke planted beforehand, wrapping around Chisaki's arms, and pulled them backwards, the crow drill then smashed against Chisaki's body, and broke him through the wall, smashing his body into the ground, Kenji, Irina and Eri were all dumbfounded by how strong Daisuke really was.

"D-Damn bro, that's hardcore."

Irina murmured, Daisuke pointed towards Kenji.

"Stay, I'll be right back."

Daisuke flew out of the room, and onto the street, while Kenji, Eri, and Irina stayed together.

* * *

A fierce battle went on outside, Kenji could see Daisuke completely demolishing Chisaki's attacks with his own, while Chisaki was giving Daisuke some trouble, but for the most part, it seemed like Daisuke had the edge.

Irina then looked towards Kenji, and Eri.

Seeing how Kenji was clutching Eri close, she adopted a smile.

"Kenji, take care of Eri-chan there."

Kenji's eyes went towards Irina while Eri's did as well.

"Irina...don't go with them...stay with me..."

Irina bowed her head, turning her head to show that a portal for Kurogiri had appeared.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, I have to keep you safe...like you did me." Her eyes went towards Eri, and adopted a smile. "Don't worry sweetheart, this is my brother, he'll take care of you now, better than I could."

"Irina-chan...you're kind..."

Irina petted her head gently.

"Thank you. Don't worry now...I know you're scared, but Kenji here, is going to take care of you, and so will my brother Daisuke, they'll protect you, okay?"

"Irina-chan..."

Irina looked towards Kenji, and began shedding tears.

"Dummy, coming here to just save me. You could've died, you know?"

"I'd do anything to save you, Irina."

At his words, Irina's face curled upwards.

"Use those feelings to keep this girl safe. I don't know the full story, but I can tell...she has the same eyes as you Kenji, the eyes of someone who's been abused, and frightened. Chisaki abused this girl, he's not even her family...you can't let him get her. Keep her safe and sound. Keep her with you." Irina walked back into the portal, Kenji looked on sorrowfully, and tried to stop her, but she made a wall of wires so he couldn't get through. "Don't worry about me, and thank you for coming to save me. My dependable little brother, I love you...stay safe, and kick ass, understand."

"Please don't go."

"I'm sorry..."

Irina disappeared through the portal, and Kenji went to go through it, but it disappeared before he could reach it.

He looked down at the ground while Eri peered into his eyes.

"You are, Irina-chan's little brother?"

Kenji adopted a soft smile for the girl, despite shedding a few tears.

"Yes, that's right. Did she keep you safe?"

"She...She made me feel good."

"I'm glad."

As he said it, Chisaki came through the hole in the wall, and shot for Kenji.

Kenji pushed Eri behind him.

"Eri, come over here right now you curse!"

Eri felt the killing intent coming from Chisaki, and went to move, when Kenji stepped in front of her moving body.

"She will not be going with you. And do not call her a curse either, she is no curse."

As he said it, Eri was reminded of Irina when she said it, and knew that Kenji was a good person now, especially since he was Irina's brother.

"Don't you interfere with me you little bastard! You give her me back right now! And now my Irina is gone! You have pissed me off more than I have been in a while!"

"So she can be used for your plans?! What are you going to do?! Use her Quirk?!"

"I've already begun making important items with that girls power, something that will take your breath away! Now give her here!"

"No I wont give her to you for you to harm! You want her, you go through me you monster! She's frightened of you, so I'll protect this girl from you!"

Eri's eyes became a little wet as Kenji went into his pocket, pulling out a nail.

He tapped into the power of the growth Quirk, and launched it for Chisaki, causing it to grow larger and larger.

Chisaki's eyes twisted, and he touched the nail, causing it to dissemble only for Kenji to slam his foot on the ground, causing it to grow more thanks to his Life Quirk, which in turn made Chisaki's footing unbalanced, allowing Daisuke the time to come in with a tiger, which bit into Chisaki's leg, drawing blood, and tossed him outside once more.

"Sorry about that, be right back."

Daisuke followed Chisaki once more outside.

Kenji walked over to the hole in the wall to see Chisaki's desperate eyes on Eri, but Kenji held onto Eri tightly, and wouldn't allow her to go with Chisaki.

Then Chisaki saw the relentless Daisuke coming for him, so he slammed both hands down on the ground, creating a mass of spikes shooting out of the earth, not just around Daisuke, but around Kenji as well.

Kenji jumped backwards with Eri, while Daisuke destroyed the stone spikes, and chased after Chisaki.

"Erm...what does the fox say...?"

Kenji looked down towards Eri who held out her fingers above her head in fox like ears.

Kenji chuckled.

"You really have been hanging out with Irina, it's one of her favourite songs. So, what does the fox say?" Kenji held out his fingers in ear shapes like Eri and adopted a goofy looking face, Eri's eyes looked happy. "Ring ding ding ding ding~"

Eri's head fell against Kenji's shoulder, and he petted her head gently.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Daisuke came back towards them flying on a black bird.

He landed beside Kenji, and panted lightly.

"Daisuke...did you get him?"

"I managed to wound him a good amount, but he used his damn Quirk on innocent civilians, or rather he tried, I had to protect them before he could do anything, and during that time, he escaped. Though we managed to get a fair few men here, a friend of mine is making calls to have these people arrested. Though he didn't have his Eight Expendables here..."

"His what? You seem to know a bit about Chisaki."

Daisuke waved him off.

"Dealt with him before. This place isn't his real base."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this is one of the more known bases, less security and all that. He took Irina here...well, seems like he's interested in her. But more importantly..." He looked towards Eri who was clutching Kenji tightly. "...that girl, I sense great power from her, what is her story anyway? I've heard of Chisaki's goals before, and is making something...and that girl..."

"Actually, I don't know." His eyes went towards Eri, who looked up to Kenji. "Hey, it's alright now...you're safe now."

"I'm safe...?"

"Yes, that's right, I'll keep you safe now..."

"Why are you wearing a green wig?"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, and turned towards him, taking off the wig and glasses.

"Hiding my identity is important." Daisuke mentally agreed. "Thank you for believing in my plans."

"Of course. As long as you and Irina are safe."

Kenji's nodded with thanks, and then his eyes went towards Eri, seeing bandages over some wounds.

"Eri-san, are you okay?" His eyes went over her wounds, and placed a hand on them. Eri looked unsure, but Kenji smiled which in turn caused her to be relaxed. "It seems like you've been hurt. It's alright, I'll fix it right now."

Kenji used his Life Quirk to fix the damage that he could see on Eri's body the best he could.

Eri basked in the white glow of Kenji's Life Quirk, as Daisuke over looked Kenji and Eri together.

She felt warm, she felt good inside of her.

His Life felt...amazing.

She felt like she was being touched by someone kind, and someone who wouldn't hurt her.

Once he was done, Kenji inhaled slowly.

"Kenji, don't you have exams?"

The colour from his face drained.

"Ooh crap...I do! Ooh no, I'm late! I'm going to fail the exams! And when Mom finds out about this, she's going to kill me! Jiro-san I'm sorry!"

"Calm down, you're not late." He relieved his little brother who freaked out. "Also, I told Mom you were with me...technically you are, and I'll help explain what happened so don't worry. Now that girl..."

Daisuke went towards her, but Eri hid behind Kenji's legs.

"Eri-san, I...well, I don't even know how I'm going to explain this in the first place...what I did was technically...eeeh, this is gonna be complicated..."

"Heeeeh, you're on your own with children, I'm not good with them Kenji."

"B-But you're older than me..."

"So? Actually, she kinda looks like your kid with the hair and all...illegitimate child maybe? Mom will be so happy, she always wanted grandchildren."

Daisuke held a hand to his mouth with a dead pan expression on his face while Kenji's eyes turned wet.

"N-No! When did I have her!? When I was ten?!"

"Who knows. But, it seems that she's attached to you, so take care of her, since she is your child."

Kenji gave Daisuke a curious look who smirked back.

Kenji looked towards Eri, and smiled softly.

"We're going to be going now, okay Eri-san?"

"But, what about..."

"Chisaki?" Eri nodded with fear, Kenji could feel it. "He wont know where you've gone, since you're going to be with me. He doesn't know who I am, you'll be safe." Eri cried like a child would, a scared child, and leaped into Kenji's arms. The young boy held her close to his body, petting the back of her head gently. "It's alright now Eri-san, I'm here. In place of Irina, I'll protect you."

Eri peered into his eyes, and he did the same, he smiled towards her, and when she tried, she thought about Chisaki, burying her face into Kenji's chest, Kenji feeling her worry just kept her close.

"Come, I'll take you. Besides, it would be better if you weren't found here Kenji."

"I suppose you're right, mission accomplished...I just wished I could've saved Irina..."

"You saved that girl in your arms there." Kenji looked down at Eri who held onto him tightly. "Today, you're that girls Hero, and you did save Irina. She might have gone back to the League...but, she's still Irina, and we will save her one day."

"Y-Yes, you're right..."

"Come on, lets go." Daisuke formed a large black bird, Kenji hopped on with Eri still in his arms. "Don't worry, your exams will be last, you'll recover in time, just take it easy now."

"How do you even know?"

"Because I make it my business to know what's going on with my important people."

Kenji lightly smiled, and the three flew off in the air.

As they flew high into the sky, a girl around Daisuke's age watched Daisuke with intense eyes.

"Ara Daisuke-kun's looking so cute and cool as always. Love you."

A slightly deranged smile appeared on her face, running a hand across her blood soaked clothing.

Behind her, a number of dead bodies could be seen...she had killed them.

* * *

Chisaki, having been defeated by the combined efforts of Kenji, Irina and Daisuke, walked slowly through the city, panting from the assault.

He didn't think he would have been pushed so far by people like them...

But, he was.

He tightened his fist, and cursed Kenji, and Daisuke in his mind, while angered by the fact that he lost Irina and Eri to Kenji and Daisuke, that was a hard blow against him.

"It seems, you underestimated the League."

Chisaki's wild eyes turned around to see Tomura smirking towards him.

"You..."

"Before you try anything, I've been thinking, and we don't necessarily have to be enemies."

Chisaki narrowed his eyes.

"Tch, of course a germ like you would say that-"

"Would you like me to go and get my friends to give you another beat down?" He threatened Chisaki who scowled as a response. "I thought so. You see, we didn't send an army against you." He held up four fingers. "Four people, that's all that invaded your hideout then. That boy you fought, he fought you with his brilliant mind and made countermeasures against your plans. You see, he's my best friend, someone I can rely on, and someone who's going to be with me in the future. And he's going to be brilliant, if you don't want me to turn him on you again, I suggest leaving the League alone. Well, when you're ready to talk to me, let me know. Because, I think you might need the League one day, and we might need you. Call it a working relationship. Thanks to my best friend, I've realized that cooperation is important, and to further my own goals, I need to begin rethinking how I act to situations, and rely on others, for the right incentive of course."

"Hmph, all I need from you is my Queen, and Eri...well, Eri is debatable, already got most of what I need from that girl."

"Is that so? Well, sorry about that, until you're willing to give me something to counterbalance those two aspects, they're staying where they are." Tomura turned around and began walking away. "Remember this Chisaki. If you think you had a hard time against my best friend today, just wait until you fight the both of us, you'll die, unless you give me an enticing offer for us to develop a working relationship."

Tomura walked off from the area, while Chisaki looked on angrily.

Tomura thought " _Thanks Kenji-kun, you've given me some good choices for the future._ " while smirking.

Chisaki however tightened his hands.

" _That boy, he stole Irina and Eri from me...thank God I've collected a good amount of blood from Eri so I've got things to work with, but this is a hit to my pride...that boy, he's definitely strong and tactile with a few Quirk's it seems... I'll kill him, and take back Irina and Eri...wait for me Irina, I'll definitely get you back in my arms soon. and destroy that boy, and Daisuke._ "

Chisaki developed a twisted smirk on his face.

Though he lost for today, he wasn't going to give up.

He was that determined.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Kenji fought against Kai Chisaki, otherwise known as Overhaul to save Irina and Eri who was introduced! Overhaul seems to have liked Irina for a while, why he does, will be explored more in the future. Though Overhaul was able to attack Kenji more, Kenji used his smarts to defend against Overhaul while Daisuke showed a bit of what he can do, and it seems that he has at least met Overhaul before, so what story they have together, we'll find out in the future!**

 **While that was going on, the exams were continuing with people worrying about Kenji and where he is. And yeah, some were out of order as shown in the anime, that's just to fit this story.**

 **And yeah, at the end of it, Kenji and the others managed to get Eri! Since Kenji's been through similar things to Eri, abuse, and being called cursed for their Quirk's they have among other things, they'll be able to bond quite well. And yeah, reading the Overhaul arc over once more recently, I've thought of some plans for what's gonna happen with Eri being introduced and with Kenji and the others now, and what Chisaki makes in that arc and who it affects (wont spoil it for those who don't know), have been hinted at in this chapter so they're already being made, and Eri's gonna play a part in an arc or two before the Overhaul arc and bond with a few characters.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and until next chapter!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	35. Mina and Momo rising!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks very much! Yeah perhaps, it could be interesting. Yeah, she'll be revealed more in the future.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It surely was. For Irina, he'd do anything to save her. Yeah, it seems so, they'll have to be careful now. He does yeah, Daisuke's pretty strong so he'll be able to keep them safe. He'll make it back alright, and yeah, we'll have to wait and see how he's going to explain that.**

 **Guest 1; She surely is.**

 **KarmaChaos5; Yup, it's Eri-chan who's appeared! Yeah, they built up a cute relationship between them huh~? Dark Shadow's only got Irina on the mind right now. They did yeah, and they're pretty good backups~ He did yeah, Kenji put up a pretty good fight against Chisaki and used his wit to put pressure of Overhaul. He did yeah, Eri's gonna be hanging out with Kenji now. Indeed, what's he going to say?**

 **Guest 2; He did yeah! He managed to save both Eri and Irina. Yeah, he's gonna help Eri as much as he can to help save that girl. And yeah, I'm sure Hikari's right there with you on the names.**

 **Guest 3; He is yeah, that's more of a challenge than Overhaul for a number of reasons. It is a bit mature, though it is also a formal way to speaking to someone he doesn't know, that's just how Kenji is.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, that could happen. And that would be quite funny, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 5; Yup, questions are going to be asked. Yeah, they probably would imagine things like that, and as we see this chapter, some already have imagined it.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, since the beginning, it is quite cool seeing the growth of the others, and coming to see Kenji past what the media portrayed him as, and yeah, Toru had a funny moment huh~? Yup, I'm sure he would be, shows Kenji's intelligent side, and how he can use his Quirk in unconventional ways to change the tide of a battle. Irina is quite a sweet girl, even with the League, she wouldn't allow a child to be hurt. I'm glad you liked it! Oh yeah, when they both go full out against the other, it's going to be a sight to see. Ooh they will have quite the bond with one another, Kenji can understand the pain Eri's going through with being victimized and abused among other things. Maybe in the future she could, since they only just met it would take time for such a thing to happen. Perhaps so yeah, and Hikari's gonna love Eri alright. And yeah, it's gonna be fun! Yeah, I don't see why not. Yeah perhaps~ Well Eri's a kid right now so she's thinking a little more differently than that. And yeah, I don't see why not. It probably would spin like that for the Villains. Maybe she will, we'll have to wait and see~ She probably would be in awe. Yeah, it's going to be altered alright since they've had a few confrontations already. Yeah, it would be fun. I'm not that far caught up with the manga so I don't know who that is. If I know where this is going in the manga then I've got some few ideas when we get there. It's probably going to be cool, I hope so anyway. One Piece no, I'm still catching up, never really watched Code Geass, and I'm a few chapters behind with Fairy Tail right now.**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, she would assume such things, since is too young to have a child of six years old. Yeah, she's gonna play a part in a future arc I've got set up. Probably not no, it's safe to assume that she's killed a number of people before.**

 **Joe; Thank you very much!**

 **Guest 7; Yeah, I don't see why not, I do like that series and have played a good chunk of the games. And those ideas sound good to me!**

 **Vizard Masky; Yup, their tests are next. That would be quite funny. He does yeah, yandere's are always scary~ And maybe she might do~ Glad you liked it! Yeah, he managed to save both of them with some help from his brother, and the League of Villains. Maybe Eri could do that, she's gonna have an attachment to Kenji due to him saving and protecting her. And yeah, next chapter that's gonna happen, and it is going to be quite emotional.**

 **MDNick; Yeah, that's kind of the point, and yeah, he's showing quite the heroic side! Yup, it's going to be quite the battle!**

 **AlphaOmega; They can yeah, even if they're on opposite sides, they can work together. Yup she's going to become relevant in a few up coming arcs. He did yeah, he's fought against Overhaul before. All good questions, we'll have to wait and see!**

 **Neonlight01; Well, he has to have a softer side somewhere, and that's for Irina, though he's not above threatening her, or others, to get what he wants. She is yeah, Irina's a kind and understanding and caring girl, she's just mixed up with evil people with circumstances beyond her control. Yeah, they've bonded with Eri, and she used her Quirk to rewind his body to a previous state. Yup, we'll explore more on that later on. When we get to some arcs coming up, you'll understand why Eri's with Kenji right now. Why wouldn't it end well?**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Mina and Momo rising!**

After the first matches had gone down, Jiro waited for Kenji to return once more. Because it was becoming something worrying, she thought about going to go and see Hikari about it. She didn't think he'd run away, but there was something going on as well.

Even as she watched Ochaco and Aoyama fighting Thirteen, it was becoming increasingly worrying that Kenji wouldn't be returning and that they would be failing the end of term exams. Though she wished that he would at least answer his phone so she knew what she was getting into, and not what was happening there and then.

Aoyama tried firing in his laser towards the black hole, but it didn't work. It just was sucked up into the hole itself.

Izuku let out with a nervous face, seeing that Aoyama and Uraraka were holding tightly onto a railing so they wouldn't be pulled into the hole either. Most of the class were watching besides the ones that were fearing what was going on.

Katsuki showed a smirking face, but behind that, she was nervous for Kenji, who hadn't shown up. She hoped that he hadn't gone to do something dangerous.

She wished that she had gone with him now, when she saw that he was going.

Momo, seeing that Jiro was nervous, put her hands together.

"He's still not answering huh."

"No...Mikami-kun isn't like this, he wouldn't usually do something like this, right? It wouldn't make sense..."

"You're right, Ken-chan doesn't just disappear like this all of a sudden, so why would he..."

Before Momo could finish, Kenji came through the doors.

Jiro looked immensely relieved, and so did the others.

"Ken, you're..." Katsuki's smile faded when she saw that Kenji was carrying a little girl with him. "...Holy shit, your child...you had a child with someone before me..."

Kenji rolled his eyes.

"That's not..."

Kenji didn't know what to say, he was caught up in the moment.

"Ken-kun has a child!"

"Ken-chan! No way!"

"Kenji-kun, has a child...interesting."

"Kenji-chan with a child ribbit?"

"Ooh my, what a development!"

Izuku, Momo, Shoto, Tsuyu, and Toru all let out their thoughts. Jiro watched on with widened eyes.

"You know, that's kinda cute Kenji-kun~ You having a child, makes me tingly~"

Mina sang out, spinning around happily.

Kenji gave them strange looks, Eri looked curiously at Kenji.

"Why are they screaming Ken-chan?"

"Ken-chan huh?" Eri nodded shyly. "Well, they're freaking out because..."

Before he could say anything else, All Might, Aizawa, and Hikari came through the door.

Seeing Kenji with a child, Hikari's eyes watered, placing a trembling hand to her mouth.

"Ooh my God, you have a baby..."

"Mom, this is..."

"Ooh my God, I have a grandchild!" Hikari blubbered while laughing happily, and rushed Kenji, only to snatch Eri away and hug her tightly. "I love you already, my very own grandchild. I never thought this day would come, but you're perfect! I'm a Grandmother everyone!"

All Might, and the others began clapping to the confusion of Kenji.

"I'm fine too Mom..."

Hikari spared him a glance and said "That's great sweetie, I'm happy you're back, I was worried.", before cooing at Eri, Kenji cocking his head slowly to the side.

Kenji then saw Hikari looking towards him after the initial thoughts of grandchildren had disappeared.

"So, who is this girl anyway...?"

"Ehehe...we should talk outside..."

Kenji sighed out, and they walked outside together, to the confusion of the others.

Then they looked towards the screen as screams were heard and saw that Ochaco's face was blushing lightly. Because of the fact that she was in the middle of her battle, Aoyama had said something to her, which he didn't hear, but from the look on her face, he guessed it was because of Izuku.

Because of the blush on her cheeks, and the fact that her hands were off the railing she was holding, she was sent flying for the black hole that Thirteen had been making.

"W-Wait a second! Stop!"

Thirteen cried out, but Ochaco couldn't at all.

But it stopped when seeing Ochaco flying towards her.

"This is my chance!"

Ochaco turned the tables, and sent a punch for Thirteen. Thirteen was surprised, seeing Ochaco do this, and then Thirteen was pushed down to the ground, holding one side of the space suit. Aoyama smiled out, and used his Navel Laser to fire him towards the others, and grabbed the other side of Thirteen.

"I've got Thirteen-sensei now~"

"W-When did this happen?"

Thirteen let out surprised.

Then Ochaco, with a strong face, pulled out the handcuffs, and placed them on Thirteen, winning the match.

"Deku your girlfriend won."

Katsuki's comment made Izuku's eyes widen.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"

Izuku cried out, while blushing madly.

* * *

Outside, Kenji met up with Daisuke, and Hikari spoke to him about what had happened, with Irina and the others.

Kenji couldn't help but notice that Hikari was hugging Eri tightly, and was glad that she was receiving hugs from his Mother.

"...And that's about it."

Hikari processed the information, then breathed out.

"First of all, Kenji. Going off with the League of Villains...while I know why you did it, please be careful to not get involved with that group. They are very dangerous, unpredictable, and if they got you, then God knows what would happen."

Kenji nodded sadly.

"I understand, I'm sorry Mom, I had to protect Irina...I know it's not an excuse, and I'm sorry for worrying you..."

"But, you managed to save Irina, and this sweet treasure, you did a heroic thing Kenji. Speaking of, what's your name sweetheart?"

"Eri..."

"Eri Mikami did you say?" Hikari grinned, Kenji and Daisuke both gave her looks. "Well, anyway, it seems that we'll have to make sure that this girl is safe and sound. If this guy is using her for her Quirk then she has to be under protection-"

"I wanna stay with Ken-chan."

Eri spoke up, hopping back into Kenji's arms.

Hikari folded her arms.

"I see, so she's developed a bond with my son and he's got a child so I am a Grandmother now..." Kenji didn't know how she made that jump. "I'll have to contact the police and talk to the Hero's about this. Since we don't know what kind of power she has, and if it is so dangerous, she'll have to stay somewhere where people can help control her power."

"We could Mom. I promised Irina that we would...keep her safe, I want to keep that promise. I can keep her calm so her emotions don't run out of control...like you did with me Mom, I want to keep this girl safe...Irina said we have the same eyes...I understand what it is like to be abused, and betrayed and left all alone...I don't want to leave her alone."

Hikari in that moment, didn't see her baby, she saw Kenji as a mature adult.

Someone who would do anything it took to keep this girl safe.

And she could understand with what she was told about what had happened with Eri, and how Kenji could empathize with that.

"I understand...I suppose if I explain it that way then keeping her with us wouldn't be so bad, besides I did want a child around the house again, and this girl is perfect." Hikari beamed. "Anyway, leave it with me for the moment, rest, and prepare for our fight Kenji."

"Okay but...what should I say to others if they ask why I have a child all of a sudden?"

Hikari placed a hand to her chin and stroked it gently.

"Just say that you saved her while walking around, thinking about our up coming match, you didn't have time to get a Hero or the police since you have that licence from All Might it will be alright, and now she's staying with us because she doesn't have anyone else, and if they ask for more, just say that it is an ongoing investigation. Just don't mention you working with the League of Villains or Irina and we'll be great. I'll speak to All Might about this and we'll work something out together."

"Alright then Mom, thank you."

Kenji showed gratitude, and walked off with Eri.

Once he was gone, Hikari turned towards Daisuke who bowed his head.

"He was going to go whether I tried to stop him or not. This way, I could keep him safe."

"I understand that Daisuke. I'm just glad he wasn't taken by them. Thank you for protecting him in my place."

"No problem. I'll stick close by, and keep an eye on that girl, if Chisaki's involved then it can only be no good."

Hikari wore a relieved smile.

"Thank you Daisuke, you're a treasure."

"Speaking of treasures, you've got a sort of grandchild now."

Hikari clapped her hands together happily.

"Yup, I do! Kuro-kun's going to be so happy, we've always wanted grandchildren! Speaking of Daisuke, when are you going to give me more grandchildren?"

Suddenly, the stoic Daisuke showed a nervous face.

"T-That's..."

"Honestly, I thought that she was your child at first due to Kenji being a teenager and wouldn't of had a kid at that age, but I can see Kenji being a good Father when he's ready, and you too."

Daisuke shook his head.

"I wouldn't be a good Father."

"I don't know, all you need is love, and you have plenty of that. Like how you protect Kenji, me and Irina, that's all that's needed for a child. But, I wouldn't force you one way or another, but one day, you could have a child if you wanted, I think you'd be a fantastic Father." Daisuke looked bemused with his Mother at that moment. "Also, could you ask Kuro-kun, your Father, to meet me urgently please?"

"Of course Mom, but why?"

"Well, I need to contact one of the smartest people I know about a certain girl."

Daisuke gave her a curious look, but then shrugged, nodding his head.

* * *

Kenji went back to the others, and sat down with Eri. The people in the room all stared at Kenji and Eri oddly, but he didn't even seem to notice anything at all.

"Ken-chan, what are we going to be doing?"

Eri asked with a cute expression on her face.

Kenji bent his neck towards her kindly.

"You see, Eri-san, I have an exam soon, but before me, the others are going to be doing their own battles." Kenji chuckled lightly, and saw that she was shivering. "Are you cold Eri-san?" Eri nodded slowly, so Kenji took off his jacket, and wrapped it around her. She snuggled against the warmth of his jacket. "There you go, that will keep you warm. We'll have to get you some new clothes soon too."

"Clothes...I get new clothes...?"

Eri almost sounded in disbelief, Kenji continued to smile towards her.

"Of course, we'll get you some new awesome clothes."

"Thank you Ken-chan."

Kenji shook his head side to side to give her a soothing smile.

He looked towards Jiro, and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry for taking so long Jiro-san. I promise we're gonna do our best."

Jiro shook her head, and then lightly punched him in the arm.

"Don't worry about it, you're here now. That's all that matters. We have to begin making some plans against your Mother, she's quite strong, and I...well, I have some thoughts about the fight, if you're interested?"

"Of course! We're partners after all, lets work on some plans together."

Jiro smiled happily, and Kenji began talking.

Though Kenji could still feel the effects of his Quirk running through him.

How much he had used them and what he had to do during that day.

But because of what he would have to do it.

However, while they were talking, the others watched on as Eri took Kenji's hand, and held onto it tightly.

"Okay, are we not going to address the fact that there's a child here with Ken? Is this where you had to go? To...look after your child...?"

Katsuki put her voice forward, the others nodded again and again.

"Kenji-kun, is she your secret love child? If she is, I'll help you raise her."

Shoto asked directly while the other girls turned their angered eyes to Shoto.

Kenji himself looked towards Eri, who looked back up towards him.

"Kacchan, Shoto-chan, everyone, it isn't like that. She's not my secret love child, or anything like that, though thanks for letting me know you'd help with that. Eri-san is...she's..."

"Ken-chan is my Hero. He saved me from the monsters."

Eri said it in a voice of a child being appreciative.

The others looked beyond surprised to hear such things.

"H-Hero? Monsters?"

Izuku murmured, Kenji hummed.

"Eri-san here is...she was in danger, we happened to meet by chance as I was contemplating facing my Mother, and I saved her from the bad men. She doesn't have anyone else, so until things can be sorted out, she's gonna be staying with me and Mom since she's attached to me, I can't say much more than that, ongoing investigation and all."

The others accepted that for the moment, though they still had some questions.

* * *

The next match was going to be Mineta, and Sero vs Midnight. They had already gone while Kenji and Jiro spoke to one another, and were forming plans. Katsuki listened on and contemplated doing it with Izuku…

But then she shook her head, and decided to just relax with Kenji, Eri herself laid her head on Kenji's arm, she felt relaxed at that moment in time.

Mineta, and Sero arrived on the battlefield. Since it had begun, the pair were looking around the area, Tsuyu placed a finger by her chin, and hopped towards Kenji and the others around.

"I wonder what they're going to do about Midnight-sensei ribbit?"

"That little pervert, and the bondage boy?" Katsuki's words made Tsuyu tilt her head. "Yeah, he's gonna nose bleed like he always does, and the bondage boy is gonna try and tie up Sadist."

Kenji looked on towards the match and saw them continuing to look around a battle field that looked like it was a rubble field. He didn't say anything, as he honestly didn't know how the fight was going to go down.

"Ken-chan, what's a pervert?"

Eri asked adorably, Kenji coughed rapidly like he was choking.

"T-That's...erm...it's...it's someone that...it's someone that likes boys and girls very much, depending on who you like...erm, yes, that's what it is..."

Kenji didn't know how else to explain it, without going to realms he wasn't comfortable.

Then as they were looking, Sero saw behind Mineta, Midnight had come up.

"Look out Mineta-san!"

Sero wrapped his tape around his body, and launched him into the air.

As he did, Midnight stepped out, and she revealed her Quirk. A pink mist came from her body, and Sero tried turning away, but Midnight became close, and took off his helmets screen, revealing his face, and licked her lips.

"Look, I caught myself a taping Hero. You aren't Kenji-kun, I'm disappointed. I begged to face him so I could whip his little butt, but they wouldn't let me, I suppose they thought it would have been more of pleasure than a test. I'll be having my way with him soon enough either way."

"...She's scary..."

Kenji murmured, remembering what Midnight had done to him before.

Sero's eyes rolled around and he fell backwards. Mineta, in the air, watched as he bounced off her breast, igniting anger within Mineta, and then Sero fell down to the ground, allowing Midnight to fall down as well, and his head landed on her thigh, which made his eyes blaze.

"For the love of..."

Katsuki sighed out, seeing that Mineta had landed on the ground and was crying.

"Damn it! I can't take this test! It is unfair! How can I take such an unfair test!?"

Mineta cried out, Izuku blinked with surprise, while Kenji looked on curiously.

"But, I don't get it, why he's running away like he is?"

Izuku just couldn't work it out.

Kenji however spoke up.

"Midnight-sensei has a very strong Quirk. Being close to her would result in him being knocked out. He's seen Sero-san being knocked out and now...well, if I was him, I'd find a way to get around what Midnight-sensei is doing."

"Getting rid of the mist, right Ken-kun?"

Izuku's question was met with a nod.

"Yes, that's right. But, I can't see a way for Mineta-san to actually be able to do that currently, even if Sero-san was around as well. But his Quirk could be useful if he uses it in a good way. All she has to do is make sure that he inhales her Quirk. And he has to make sure that he can get close enough to actually land a hit out on her with his Quirk."

Kenji's thoughts made sense to Izuku.

But he didn't know what Mineta was going to do.

Eri looked up towards Kenji once more, and saw his face being a mixture of serious and calm.

She looked down at the jacket around her, and cuddled against Kenji.

Midnight while petting Sero's head, spoke up.

"Grape Juice, the exit is the other way, you know?"

Her voice sounded sadistic, Kenji thought that it would like that.

Izuku looked on and saw that he was crying tears of blood.

"Serooooooooo! Damn it! I wont forgive you!"

Katsuki shook her head in disappointment, and held Kenji's head to her bust, seeing him blush cutely in her opinion, making her smirk at the sight.

"W-Why's blood coming from his eyes Ken-chan?! Is he going to die?!"

Eri freaked out, Kenji chuckled awkwardly, and pulled her onto his lap, where she buried her face against his chest.

"It's alright Eri-san, he's not going to die...it's because..."

Even Kenji had to admit that was a little weird, and could see why Eri was freaking out.

"Because he's a sick perverted little bas..." She paused and looked at Eri, so she reigned in her words. "...he's got bad thoughts, that's why little girl."

Katsuki finished, as Kenji looked towards the screen.

Eri looked towards her briefly, and then back towards Kenji who smiled down towards her, making her feel calm.

"Damn it! If Sero didn't save me then I'd be in that position right now!"

Mineta cried out some more, Katsuki grabbed a ball, and exploded it, shocking the others.

"It was either the ball or that idiot! Seriously?! He wants to be a Hero, and he complains about stuff like that!?"

Kenji was glad that Katsuki was watching what she was saying with Eri around.

"You know, Mineta-san has a way to win the fight." Kenji spoke up to the surprise of the others, Eri looked up towards Kenji and wondered what he was talking about. "The way that he is acting right now, it means that there's something that's blocking his path. Probably why he was paired up with Midnight-sensei. He needs to overcome his weakness, and it seems that weakness is women, and Midnight-sensei is quite beautiful so it makes sense why he's paired off with her."

Kenji watched Mineta pause, and was panting. Midnight was slowly walking behind him with her cloud of pink being around her body. She seemed determined, and she held a mischievous look on his face.

Kenji saw that Mineta's hand was shaking, and he seemed to be going through something.

Tsuyu tilted her head to the side.

"Kenji-chan, you know Mineta-chan is probably thinking about girls right now. Maybe that's why he wanted to be a Hero."

"To be popular with girls?"

Tsuyu nodded, and explained.

"It's the type of man Mineta-chan is. It isn't wrong to be like that, but he probably has had a tough time with being with the opposite gender due to a few things ribbit. It must be something constantly on his mind. Even if he goes the wrong way about fixing such things, that's just who Mineta-chan is in the end."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Tsu-chan...ooh, I also missed your exam Tsu-chan. I'm so sorry, I wish I could've seen it."

Tsuyu's head tilted to the side.

"...Actually, I'm glad you didn't see me ribbit."

"W-Why?"

Tsuyu's face turned embarrassed.

"...Because I did something that doesn't look good. Besides, you had a good reason with that girl on your lap, you saved her life huh. That was good Kenji-chan, shows you're a good person."

Kenji smiled lightly.

Midnight's whip hit Mineta in the side of the head, knocking him down to the ground.

Kenji heard Katsuki snicker.

"Kacchan, don't be mean."

"Well, he deserves it after everything that he's done."

Kenji didn't answer that and just saw Midnight moving closer.

"I thought that I would stay enshrined in the front of the gate until time ran out." Midnight moved closer and closer, showing a sadistic expression on her face. "But, I suppose that's too inconsiderate. If someone runs away from me screaming..." Her expression darkened, her tongue sticks out and she licks the side of her mouth, showing a sadistic gleeful expression. "My sadist side starts to throb so much that I can't help it! Damn, I wish Kenji-kun was here so I could feel something from him throb~!"

Kenji looked on and saw Midnight showing a sadistic look towards the camera, it felt like she was speaking to him.

"Geez, she doesn't know when to stop...crazy woman."

Katsuki muttered, while Shoto casually sat down on one thigh of Kenji's with Eri on the other, which annoyed Katsuki that she would do that. Shoto didn't say anything though, and just held onto him around his neck, making Kenji chuckle, and brought the young woman closer to his body.

Katsuki mouthed "I hate you so much." to Shoto, but Shoto just gave her a blank stare, before snuggling against Kenji's body, making her all the more angry.

Mineta shot up, and his eyes and body shook together. He looked afraid of Midnight, and Kenji couldn't blame him either.

"T-This is it! The eyes of a predator on the cornered prey! You really are toeing the line there, Midnight-sensei!"

As he yelled it, Midnight's pink mist came closer, so he covered his mouth.

Midnight didn't care though and continued moving forward.

"That's right. Whether it is through your nose, or your mouth. If you take one breath, it'll be over for you. What do you think you can do in that state?"

Midnight snapped her whip on the ground, Mineta stiffened while the others watched carefully.

But then Midnight slapped her whip towards him, so he jumped, and began running through the mist, but Midnight went after him.

"Haha! That's right, you're running! You'd run from me, right?"

Midnight brought up her arm, and sent her whip towards him. Mineta, clutching his hands over his face, thought about what had happened since he came to school. How he saw Reaper in the USJ, what happened during the Sports Festival, and how he was caught by Irina as well, and used to fight Kenji and the others.

And he realized that the people he saw, Izuku, Kenji, All Might, and Hikari. They're not cool because they're Hero's, they were Hero's because they were cool, and how brave they were when fighting. All of them fighting strong and scary enemies.

Mineta continued dodging the whips, and then ran behind a rock, Midnight took her time to walk to him.

"Just how long do you plan on keeping that up while holding your breath?"

"That's not it..." Midnight was surprised to hear his voice, and stopped himself. "It's not like I'm a fan of pervy Hero's like you!" Midnight's face twitched as he continued. "I ran away from the gate and whined, and fanned your sadistic side, and drew you all the way here...I did that so I could be cool!"

Class 1A watched what was going on, and wondered if Mineta had a plan.

Midnight however gained an astonished look.

"Are you saying that you had me in the palm of your hand?!" Midnight reached towards her shirt. "It's fine, I wont let you!"

Midnight fully ripped off her sleeve and exposed her skin, unleashing the cloud of pink smoke towards Mineta.

But Mineta came shooting out of the rock, wearing what appeared to be Sero's tape around his mouth and was saying something, but no one could tell because of the tape covering his mouth.

"Can you fight while suffocating!?"

Midnight said, while whipping towards Mineta.

Mineta began throwing his balls towards Midnight, and they were sticking to her whip, and her body. One even stuck her hand to her own whip, and Mineta rushed her while saying "Grape Rush!" Kenji believed, and got past Midnight.

Midnight gasped, and turned…

But saw that her whip was stuck to the ground, and she was stuck to her whip.

She couldn't get it off.

She couldn't touch it.

Mineta made it past the cloud of mist, and took off the tape on his mouth. Breathing slowly, but surely, Kenji watched as he took Sero, and brought him out of the area. Today, it seemed like he was able to push down his perversions to go for his goals, and he managed to win the match.

"You have to hand it to him, he managed to beat her."

Kenji spoke up, Izuku clapped his hands together.

"Yes, you're right Ken-kun. Even with Mineta-kun the way he is, he still showed he could be a strong Hero."

Izuku agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

Kenji looked down towards Eri.

"Hey Eri-san, are you hungry? Or do you want anything to drink?"

"Drink...I can, have a drink...? It is okay...?"

Kenji felt anger for Chisaki for what he had done to Eri to make her question such things.

"Yeah, you can have anything you want. Water, milk, soda, anything you want."

"Soda...I want to try soda please."

"Okay then Eri-san, I'll go and get you a soda." Kenji stood up, and placed Eri on the chair. "Wait here and I'll be right back." Kenji turned to leave, but he felt Eri's small hand in his own, he turned back to see how she was unsure. "Do you want to come with me Eri-san?" She wordlessly nodded, so he stretched his arms out, and lifted her up, holding her to his hip. "Then lets go!"

Kenji, to make her happy, began running wildly down the corridor, causing Katsuki and the others to look towards him.

"Natural Father instincts, good to know when we have children."

Katsuki smirked out, Tsuyu placed a finger by her chin.

"Unexpectedly, it seems that Kenji-chan truly is able to do such things ribbit."

"Tch, just wait until Ken and I have a child, I already know what our child is going to be like."

"You, do?"

Shoto cut into the conversation, Katsuki nodding with a smirk.

"Our kid is going to be the next Number One after Ken and I, with Ken's genes, that kid is going to be very smart, and cute, with my genes, that kid is going to be very passionate and forceful, and with our Quirk's together, they'd have no equal."

"Hmmmm, I wonder what my and Ken-chan's child would be like...?"

Momo placed a finger to her lips, and thought about it, while Katsuki rolled her eyes.

"They'd be the smartest person on the planet."

Momo gave a satisfied look, while Tsuyu placed a finger to her chin.

"Now thinking about it, I wonder how my, and Kenji-chan's child would be if we ever went that far...?"

"They'd control frogs and be one."

Katsuki deadpanned, Tsuyu bobbed her head, liking that answer.

Shoto glanced at Katsuki.

"I think my and Kenji-kun's child would be quite strong, with our unique Quirk's together."

"Not as strong as my child you bitch!"

Katsuki snapped, while Shoto cocked her head in wonder.

* * *

When getting Eri a drink of soda, he noticed that someone was stood there...

It was Mina.

She seemed to be deep in thought.

She was just stood there which was confusing for Kenji.

He tilted his head, and walked forward towards her.

"Mina-san, what's going on?"

Mina jumped.

Her eyes scanned Kenji's form swiftly before she waved a hand in front of her face with a side of worry within her eyes.

"Hehehe, nothing really~ Seems like you're with your child huh~?"

She lied, and Kenji could see that.

And even if he couldn't, he could feel it with his Quirk.

"You don't have to worry, you can tell me what's going on if you want? Though if it is something you want to keep a secret, then I understand. And Eri-san is...well, she's...she's not my child..."

Kenji looked towards Eri who quietly drunk the soda, and though she didn't show it, she seemed happy.

Mina's head lowered down to the ground.

She thought about telling him.

But they seemed to pale compared to what was happening with him and other things in his life.

"I don't want to burden you Kenji-kun. I'll be alright."

She assured him.

But he was still worried.

"You can talk to me anytime Mina-san. I wouldn't be burdened by you."

With Kenji's reassurance, Mina gained the confidence.

"You see Kenji-kun, during these fights, I've seen the others come up with smart ideas….I'm not smart like that. Tsu-chan, and Toru-chan and the others all seemed to have good plans. Even watching that damn Mineta do it then. I don't know what to think..."

Kenji walked closer to Mina, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Mina-san, during the written exams, you thought you couldn't do it. But you did it. You got a good grade, didn't you?"

"W-Well, it was decent..."

Mina's face was downtrodden, but Kenji placed a hand on her should.

"No, it was great not just decent Mina-san. If I recall, wasn't it higher than some of the usually higher scores? Didn't you end up getting 11th place Mina-san? You went from near last to the middle near enough with trying hard. If you try even harder, then I'm sure that you can do it."

"I guess I did. But I'm not like you who's uber smart..."

"You don't have to be me Mina-san, be you. You'd probably come up with something I never would come up with. Everyone's different after all. Just do your best Mina-san, that's all we can do."

Mina's eyes met Kenji's who gave her a confident smile.

"Kenji-kun, I've got something to ask...feel free to say no...though if you do I might die..."

Kenji sweat dropped " _She's leaving me with no choice at all._ " and watched as Mina pulled closer to Kenji's form. His breath hitched as Mina's fingers touched his face, and slowly slid down his face, his cheeks, and went onto his shoulders.

"Ken-chan, you have too listen to her! You can't let her die!"

Kenji cringed when Eri cried that out.

"Y-Yeah I wont let her die Eri-san, don't worry. S-So Mina-san? W-What is it you want to ask?"

Something about the way that she was moving and looking, Kenji didn't know what she was supposed to be doing, but it was a wonder.

Mina's sly expressions went towards him.

"If I pass, definitely kiss me okay!?"

"W-What!?"

"Kissing!?"

He was caught by surprise.

Eri even said it with a shocked face.

To Mina, it seemed to be very serious.

"Pretty please! I wanna kiss you Kenji-kun! And if I have that goal in mind, then I can pass this test! I know that I can! But I need to draw on your strength! Please kiss me if I win my match then we'd be awesome together~!"

"W-Well, that's..." Mina let out a whine and her eyes darted downwards, Eri thought about Mina 'dying' she looked at Kenji like a lost puppy, so he gave in. "...sure, if you want, don't make those eyes, they don't belong on the happy Mina-san."

Mina's face lifted happily as did Eri's.

"Yes! Then I'll win my match no doubt!"

"I'm glad you're not dying."

Eri added after Mina.

Kenji was glad that he was able to help Mina out. Even if it is was only a little bit. He was glad he managed to help her out, and it seemed that Mina was pumped for the fight ahead, whatever was going to happen.

Mina then ran off happily, Kenji gave her a bemused look before going back to the others with Eri.

* * *

Sometime later, Kenji and the others watched as Kaminari and Mina had already arrived at their battle field. It was a city, and there was a large wrecking ball, and Nezu looked as if he was going to do something.

"D-Damn, why does that dog bear thing look like it is going to murder someone? Well, I always thought that he was unhinged."

Surprisingly, Katsuki looked a little worried.

Kenji looked on as well, and could see a weird gleam that was within his eyes as well.

"Look at that Eri-san, that bear dog thing is adorable, isn't he?"

Hikari pointed out, Eri gave her a tilted head.

"Adorable...yes, adorable."

Hikari smiled at Eri brightly.

Mina and Kaminari then began running together towards the exit. Running casually, Kenji thought that they weren't taking it seriously enough. He presumed because of the way that Nezu looked, they weren't going to do anything that would cause harm to him.

"Kaminari. What should we do?"

Mina asked as they ran together.

"Basically, we run. If we come across him, we'll electrocute him. He's small so he shouldn't be much of a danger."

Kenji slapped himself in the head.

"It seems that they were underestimating Nezu-sensei."

Kenji's words resonated with the others, even Momo thought the same and held a hand to her forehead, and let out a small breath.

"Of course they are. They don't think that he can be dangerous. But he is very intelligent, that's his Quirk." Momo's eyes went towards the screen and saw that Nezu's face looked sadistic. "Ooh my, that's quite a scary look for our Principal."

Momo said with a pained expression, seeing that something above Kaminari came undone, and he looked up, his face turned blue, seeing scrap metal falling down to the ground. Mina's eyes turned white, and then together, they began running.

"KAMINARI! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?"

"IT'S THE PRINCIPAL! HE'S DOING THIS!"

The pair cried and ran at the same time, Katsuki sighed "Pathetic." before curling up against Kenji's lap, and seemed to be drifting off to sleep. Kenji chuckled awkwardly, and petted Katsuki's head, causing a small groan to come out of her mouth.

"Hmmmm, Ken..."

Kenji continued stroking her head, while watching Nezu's eyes lighting up, and he gave off a very scary laugh.

It was a laugh that would even transmit to the soul, and Eri looked to Kenji with worry.

"I-Is that a good person Ken-chan? His laugh is scary..."

"Y-Yeah, he's the Principal of our school, he's just a little excited is all."

Kenji explained the best that he could.

Tsuyu also seemed to be slightly surprised by it.

"I heard that Principal Nezu is someone that has suffered at the hands of humans ribbit."

"S-So, this is his catharsis then?"

Jiro's comment made Tsuyu shrug her shoulders.

"I wouldn't be surprised ribbit."

Kenji wondered how Nezu had suffered. He had only heard vague rumours about experimentation. But he didn't know how true that was. All he could do right now though was watch as his expressions turned dark and terrifying. And when Eri heard about the suffering at the hands of humans, she felt sad about someone doing that, but when Kenji cupped her hand with his own, she felt safe once more.

"But, it seems that while he's acting crazy, he's cutting off their pathways of escape."

Shoto observed, pointing it out to Kenji who chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right Shoto-chan. I wonder if Mina-san and Kaminari-san are going to see it in time?"

Shoto shook her head.

"I doubt it. They can't seem to see past the fact that Nezu-sensei is small and looks unassuming. If I was them, I would just go for Nezu-sensei right now. I'm sure that they would be able to overpower him if they charged him instead of running away."

"Maybe, but he isn't giving them time to think."

Kenji brought up, as Mina and Kaminari stopped themselves.

From above them, another pile of mental came towards them, making them jump forward.

"Ooh my God! He's trying to kill us!"

Kaminari cried out, as Kenji leaned forward.

" _Come on Mina-san, use your head. You know what you have to do, come on Mina-san...you've got this._ "

Kenji thought to himself, wanting Mina to do well.

He knew that she was pumped for this.

Mina herself went to place her hand towards the left to melt the wall…

But she stopped herself.

She thought about it.

What would Kenji do in this situation?

What would she would do in this kind of situation?

Her eyes went towards Nezu, and saw that he was giving off an sadistic face.

Mina was surprised…

But she was quite excited for something that came to her head.

"Kaminari! We have to go and fight the enemy!"

"Eh? But he's such a small-"

"Even so! I don't wanna lose! We have to go together! We don't have time to find the exit, we have to take the fight to him! We can't lose now!"

Mina showed her resolve, and Kenji smiled out "That's right Mina-san, keep going." and continued watching as Mina ran backwards.

Kaminari looked on curiously, seeing Mina using her acid to melt through the dropped down metal, and charged for the crane that Nezu was on.

"D-Damn it Ashido! A-Alright then!"

Kaminari ran back with Mina, Nezu looked on with some surprise.

" _So, they've changed tactics now, have they? What's the change exactly?_ "

Nezu wondered as he began making more metal things drop down towards them. Mina gasped, but Kaminari tackled her out of the way, and then ran forward together with Mina, going towards Nezu.

"I think you're mad! But whatever I guess!"

Kaminari continued running as Mina did as well. However, Nezu was impressed, and continued messing with them, and dropped different types of metal objects towards them, but Mina used her acid to melt the ones away that were close, and got out of the way before they could do something like that.

Kenji, Eri and the others watched on and was glad that Mina was taking action.

He knew she'd be able to do it.

"Even if they go together, what are they going to do exactly?"

Jiro questioned Kenji who shrugged.

"I wonder if Kaminari-san could short circuit the crane that Nezu-sensei is on, then Mina-san could gain an advantage on him, and use her quite skilled reflexes to get to the top of the crane, and handcuff him..." His eyes went towards the time. "But, they only have a few minutes left now. I don't know if they're going to make it. But they have to try...because they wont be able to get to the exit now, even if they tried at full speed."

Jiro slowly nodded, agreeing with what Kenji had said.

"Hmmm, if that damn Kaminari could actually control his electricity then it would be able to be used to control the metal around the area with some static cling or something. But he's that damn annoying that he doesn't even think about it."

"He's a defective Pikachu, of course he wont be able to use his Quirk normally."

Katsuki groaned out, her head resting on Kenji's shoulder, and her eyes were closed.

"Pikachu...? What's Pikachu?"

Katsuki heard Eri speak, so she opened her eyes, glancing at the girl, and then pulled out her phone, and showed a picture of Pikachu, Eri's eyes lighting up.

"This is Pikachu."

Kenji was surprised at Katsuki's soft voice, and how she spoke to Eri with kindness, he was happy Katsuki showed softer sides, even Izuku was shocked.

"It's cute..."

Eri admitted while looking sheepish, Kenji couldn't help but be happy about seeing that.

"It is pretty cute huh Eri-san?" Eri nodded with the same sheepishness. "I think I have a plushie of Pikachu at home, you can have it if you want Eri-san."

"J-Just for me?"

Kenji lightly petted her head.

"Just for you."

Eri gave a thankful look, and held his hand tightly, while the girls all felt good at the sight of Kenji being so kind and caring to Eri, and how he seemed to be able to connect with her, they found it adorable.

"Bakugo-san, you're hogging Kenji-kun's lap. Could you move over please?"

"No, get lost."

Katsuki's reply to Shoto.

Kenji then took her body and moved it to one of his legs, she groaned, as Shoto sat down on the other thigh.

"Kacchan, you can share my lap, okay?"

"Grr...whatever, I still sit here." Kenji expected an answer like that honestly. Her eyes went towards Eri, who kept her and Kenji's hands together. " _She might also try and steal my lap...but, she's a kid so that's fine. She wont become a problem for another ten or so years yet. But damn, Ken unexpectedly has connected with this girl, and is acting quite like a Father...makes me glad for our future. Guess she's going to be around for a good while then...I guess that's fine, I find her more fun than Deku. Maybe I should teach this girl how to be tough...hmmmm, that's a good idea...but I don't buy this situation with just finding her...he's hiding something..._ "

For a minute or so, Mina and Kaminari continued running together. Then as they got close, Nezu's eyes went insane, and he grinned as he looked down towards the pair. Mina and Kaminari also were aware of the time as well.

"So, you've come right for me, have you?! Alright then! How about this and this!"

Nezu pressed a few buttons and from the sides, balls made of metal came shooting out towards them all. Kaminari and Mina let out cries, but Mina then placed her hands outwards, and began throwing her acid as hard as she could.

But the acid couldn't melt it all at the same time, so some of the balls got through and they had to duck and dodge the attacks. Mina's impressive reflexes managed to help her out with this, and she dodged very well.

However, one managed to get through and hit Kaminari's shoulder, making him cry out.

"Kaminari! Learn to dodge more!"

Mina said as she ejected some acid out of her shoes, and skated towards Kaminari.

She grabbed Kaminari and lifted him up, while skating. Nezu wondered what she was doing, and while he thought about a few countermeasures, he was genuinely curious as to what she was going to do.

"Kaminari! You have electricity, don't you?"

"Obviously!"

"Then can't you do something here?! I mean, that guy up there is in something mechanical! Can't you overload it or something!"

Kenji was relieved Mina thought of that.

Even Nezu as well.

He was tempted to stop them for the moment, but he was intrigued by what was going to happen, so he flipped a switch, and released marbles on the ground that blocked their path. They covered a wide area.

Mina however wouldn't stand for it, and she threw her acid directly in front of her several times, she melted through the marbles, and created a pathway for her, so she continued skating, and dragging Kaminari behind her.

"Ken-chan, that looks fun, what's it called?"

"It's called skating Eri-san, have you been skating before?" Eri shook her head a single time. "Well, we can go skating sometime. Maybe when it's winter time."

Hikari couldn't help but look proudly at her son taking care of someone so young and keeping her calm, especially with what she felt coming from Eri. She was more calm than when she was without Kenji, and seeing how he was taking care of her, Hikari was happy that Kenji was doing everything he could for Eri.

"Crude, but it might just work."

Shoto spoke to Kenji, who nodded.

"I think they have a chance...but, they have minute now. They need to do it fast or they'll lose."

Kenji expressed with concern, looking at the clock for the time.

Mina and Kaminari continued going closer and closer, so Nezu took out a gun that he had, and aimed it downwards.

"Sorry students, but you have to expect everything!"

Mina and Kaminari looked up, and saw Nezu shooting down a gun with weird bullets. They weren't normal bullets, it looked like stone that was being fired, and when they hit the ground, it cause the ground to shake ever so slightly.

"Holy crap! This is insane! Is this Sensei trying to butcher us or something?!"

Mina cried out, and dodged left and right. Kaminari put his hands on his ears, and bent down.

"I don't wanna die!"

Kaminari continued to cry while Kenji watched on at the time, seeing that the time had gone down to forty seconds. Then Nezu aimed for Kaminari, and shot forward with his wild eyes, which Kenji thought were quite worrying to have on a Principal.

"Kaminari! We don't have time for that crap! We need to do something!"

Mina saw the stones coming down for Kaminari, so she pushed him out of the way, and threw her acid upwards. The acid came into contact with some of the stones and melted them away, but one got past, and hit her body, forcing her backwards.

"Mina-san..."

Kenji let out a worried expression.

Mina fell down to the ground but she was still on her objective of Nezu.

"Kaminari! Shock the damn crane already!"

She cried out, and Kaminari, who was close by, did just that.

He ran closer to it, and his lightning danced around his form.

"Alright then! You asked for it! Have this! Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 volts!"

Kaminari jumped onto the crane, and unleashed all of his lightning. It traveled up the entire crane, and began shocking Nezu.

Nezu saw that the control panel that he was at, also was being destroyed because of the charge from Kaminari.

Kenji and the others were surprised that they managed to do it.

"I think Nezu-sensei saw that this was going to happen, it was an obvious plan...but, it was a plan, and they usually don't plan like that. It seems that for this exercise, Nezu-sensei wished to have them think about what they were doing, and now that they are thinking at least a little bit, they're now beginning to understand what it means to be a Hero and it isn't about just being extremely strong, but also smart about your actions."

Shoto's analysis made sense to Kenji.

Mina saw Nezu swaying side to side.

"This is it!"

Mina charged forward as Kaminari went into his dumb mode once more, his derpy mode as Jiro called it, and he was giving the thumbs up, walking around with a goofy expression on his face, but Mina didn't mind and jumped to the crane.

Using her acid's ability to change its solubility and viscosity, she was able to cling to the crane and climb rather fast. She was going so fast that Kenji thought that she would have a chance.

But they only had fifteen seconds left, and scaling a crane like that was quite difficult.

More and more seconds passed, she climbed.

As the five second marker came, Nezu in his fuzzed state, from the shock, watched Mina climbing desperately.

"Come ooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!"

Mina leaped upwards, pushing off the crane, surprising Kenji and the others.

She jumped to the top, grabbed Nezu's arm, and handcuffed him swiftly...with two seconds to spare.

Kenji breathed out, as Mina climbed into the crane with Nezu so she didn't fall off the side of the crane.

[Team Ashido and Kaminari, pass the exam!]

Mina looked so shocked that they had actually did it.

If she hadn't gained courage from Kenji before…

If she didn't think about it...then they would of lost.

But, because they thought together...and was able to make a plan, they finally got through it.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I pass! I did it! I did it!"

"Heeeeeeeh..."

Kaminari let out a goofy face, Kenji cocked his head curiously to the side.

He was happy with Mina winning her match.

She did very well, that's what he thought anyway.

Kenji was happy for her, that she managed to pass like she did.

* * *

Before the match with Momo, Shoto and Aizawa happened, Kenji went to go and see Mina, leaving Eri with Hikari for the moment.

Mina herself was washing her face, and when seeing Kenji, she became giddy.

"Kenji-kun! Did you see!? I pulled a you and used my head! Good thing I wont have to do that anymore huh~?"

Kenji shook his head.

"No, you should use your head Mina-san, you can be quite smart if you put your mind to it. You managed to use your Quirk in a good way during that match, being able to cling to the surfaces of objects, that's quite genius. Please keep using your head."

Mina stuck out her tongue.

"Maybe you're right~ Either way, I won...Kenji-kun, remember what you promised~"

Kenji blushed, and remembered what he promised.

"Y-Yes, I remember Mina-san..."

"Good, because it's gonna be my first kiss, you know~?"

Kenji was surprised that she said something like that.

"A-Are you sure that y-you want me t-to be your first kiss? It is a big deal after all..."

Kenji thought that he might not be the right person. He wanted Mina to be sure of what she was doing and that she wouldn't be able to say that anyone other than Kenji was her first kiss. He had taken a few girls first kisses it seemed, like with Katsuki, Shoto, Momo, Tsuyu, and Himiko as well.

But she pulled closer, and gave a smile.

"It's alright, I wouldn't mind if you were the one who takes my first kiss. I kinda want you to...hey, did I ever tell you why I even began liking you?"

"N-No..."

Kenji murmured, and wondered what was going to happen next.

Mina twirled her fingers through her pink hair, and continued with a sly smile on her face.

"Yeah, you see. At first, I was kinda worried about you, when I saw you at the Entrance Exam. I didn't know what to think about you. But then I kinda stripped you, and you showed emotions, like a human. Sounds weird, but people kinda thought you weren't a normal person."

"I-I see..."

Kenji thought about that.

He expected something like that, and didn't hold it against Mina that she did think like that.

"Yeah, but after that, I saw you saving Toru-chan. Upon seeing that, I became intrigued by you. I didn't get that the son of the Grim Reaper was saving someone. To me, I just couldn't work it out. And then I was surprised we were in the same class. At first, I was unsure of what to think and stayed back and watched you...I watched how others treated you and yet...you didn't attack them for being hateful towards you, and showed those people kindness. I continued watching...and during the USJ, I just knew that you were a good man. Seeing you becoming strong, and taking charge, and going to hell and back for us, the people that were terrible to you. That's why I began truly liking Kenji-kun and it has grown more and more as we keep going. That's why. I have decided that I am going to be with you and kiss you okay Kenji-kun?"

Kenji hadn't realized.

Hearing what she said, it brought a smile on his face.

Mina however just took Kenji's face, and laid her lips over his own.

The new sensations were amazing. Mina's kiss held a tingling sensation on his mouth and he couldn't deny that he was sure that he was going to explode within his mind from how she was kissing him, and touching him as well.

Her hands went down his back, and pulled him closer. Becoming more risqué, she was able to even play with his tongue as well. She was adventurous with her first kiss, and in the end, they had a tongue wrestle between the two.

When the kiss ended, Mina pulled away and gave Kenji a wink.

"So, that's what kissing you is like. I can see why the others like it~ We should definitely do that more often~"

Mina giggled, and skipped off, leaving Kenji baffled.

* * *

Once Mina left, Kenji went to go back to the others, but Katsuki came around the corner, and pushed him against the wall and moved closer.

"K-Kacchan?"

"I don't buy it, you just finding that girl. Tell me what happened and don't try and lie to me, I can see through yours easily."

Kenji smiled weakly, he didn't know what to say.

But Katsuki already knew the majority of the things he knew anyway about him, so he gave an abridged version of what happened, knowing he could trust her, since she already knew about his heritage.

Once finished explaining, Katsuki held a hand to her mouth.

"So, you went to go and get your sister from some creep, and this girl happened to be there?"

"Yes that's right..."

"And why didn't you ask me to go along exactly?"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"I...I couldn't, I didn't know what I was up against, and I couldn't truly trust Tomura-kun, so I couldn't risk it..."

Katsuki folded her arms while Kenji looked down at the ground.

"Geez, don't look sad. Yeah, I'm kinda pissed off that you didn't tell me, but I get it, and you saved that girl being abused by this bastard Chisaki. Well, makes sense you'd do that, so you're going to be taking care of her then, right?"

"Yes, that's right Kacchan."

Katsuki adopted a light smirk.

"I see, then I guess I'll make sure she's safe too."

"Y-You will?"

Katsuki shrugged.

"If she's important to you, then she's important to me, I'll make sure this girl is safe. But, if you're fighting strong foes, ask me to go along next time you sexy bastard! We would've destroyed him together!" Kenji chuckled nodding his head. But then he was surprised when she hugged onto him. "I was worried, it was that All For One bastard who had gotten you."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Irina needed me to save her...and then she went back to the League...I couldn't do nothing, you know? Even if it is the League...I knew I had to do something to save her. It was a crazy battle, that damn Chisaki is so powerful."

The young woman nodded, brushing lips with the young man in a passionate kiss, promising that she'd protect Eri if it was for Kenji.

* * *

While that was happening, Hikari watched Eri who looked back at her with curiosity. The others were a fair distance away from them, so Hikari could speak quietly with Eri.

"You look like Irina-chan."

Eri said quietly, Hikari giggled lightly.

"That's because she's my daughter. I heard my daughter took care of you Eri-chan, is that right?"

"Y-Yes...Irina-chan was very kind...she made nice meals..."

Hikari smiled lightly.

"I'm glad! Now, Eri-chan, if you could pick any place to go, where would you go?"

"...I want to stay with Ken-chan."

Hikari tightened her hand happily.

"Yes, I'm happy about that. Don't worry, you can stay with Kenji if you want."

"Yes...Ken-chan, I want to stay with Ken-chan...he gave me a smile...and I knew I'd be okay...Ken-chan has the same...eyes as me...Irina-chan said...the same thing...that he and I...have been through bad things...and he'd understand me..."

Hikari adopted a soft smile.

"Yes, that's right, Kenji's been treated badly before too. So, he knows what it is like. I heard from Daisuke, that this man called Chisaki, hurt you, didn't he?" Eri nodded with fear, so Hikari gently embraced her. "You'll be safe here. Did you know, I'm the Number Three Hero?"

"D-Does that mean you're the third strongest in the world?"

Hikari giggled.

"I don't know about the world, but I suppose so in Japan at least. Though my talents don't lie in strength. But, I'll make sure you're safe. I promised a long time ago that I'd do anything to protect others, and to see you in trouble, I'll keep you safe. But first, about your Quirk...Kenji mentioned that his body healed, but also his stamina and other things recovered..."

"C-Chi...he said that...he said that I...it is cursed...but Ken-chan said...that it wasn't cursed..."

Hikari could see that it was hard for Eri to speak about, so she didn't push it.

"He's right, your Quirk isn't a curse sweetheart. Even if you find it hard to control, it doesn't mean it is cursed. Kenji when he was a kid, also found it hard to control his Quirk too. It just takes practice, and we'll help with that Eri-chan." Hikari soothingly petted her head. "Don't worry about it, no one's going to force you to use your Quirk anytime soon, and if we try it, it would be on your terms Eri-chan."

"Hikari-chan..."

"You can relax here with all of us. After we're done with these exams, we'll take you back to my home, you'll have your own room and everything, right next to Kenji's."

"My own room...? Next to Ken-chan's?"

"That's right. I just need to speak to the police about this issue, but I promise you'll be staying with us. Now can I get you anything?"

"Ken-chan."

Eri answered shyly, Hikari couldn't help but giggle.

"Hehe, he'll be back in a minute sweetheart." Eri nodded, as Hikari noticed All Might come into the room. "I'll be right back, I'll be right there." Hikari pointed to All Might. "So, if you need anything, don't be afraid to come over, okay?"

"Y-Yes."

Hikari smiled and walked over to All Might.

"So? How did it go Hikari?"

Hikari hugged her upper body.

"During our talk, I could feel her anxiety, poor dear, I feel sorry for her. But, it seems when she's around Kenji, she seems calm, probably because he saved her life, and got her away from Chisaki, someone who terrifies her, I sensed it during our talk." Her eyes glanced towards Eri who waved, so she waved back. "That's why, with your support, I'd like to keep her with me and Kenji. She trusts Kenji, she wants to be with him, so I think he could keep her calm, and I along with Daisuke who's agreed to stick around close by can keep her safe. I just don't want this Chisaki to get his hands back on this girl."

"Of course, if that's how you feel then I fully support you."

"Thank you."

All Might shook his head as Izuku noticed Eri so he walked over, and gave a smile.

"H-Hey, my name is-"

"Izuku Midoriya-chan, Deku-chan as a nickname."

Izuku looked so surprised that she knew that.

"H-How did you know my name?"

"Ken-chan, he told me, about Deku-chan, being his best friend while showing me a picture of you and Ken-chan together, and said if Ken-chan, Daisuke-chan, or Hikari-chan isn't around and I feel worried, or scared, then I should go to Deku-chan."

Izuku smiled lightly, Kenji having so much trust in Izuku to take care of this girl in his absence made Izuku happy.

"Y-Yes, that's right, you can come to me if you're worried or scared. Is there anything worrying you right now?"

Eri nodded slowly, and pointed forward as Katsuki walked back into the room, having split off from Katsuki.

He followed her finger, and it went towards Toru.

"Those clothes are floating, is that a ghost?"

"No-"

"Yes, she's a ghost. She's from the Afterlife."

Katsuki said over Izuku, walking past the pair.

"S-She's really a ghost?"

"N-No! She's not a ghost, Kacchan is just having a joke, that's all!"

"Are you sure she's not a ghost?"

Eri asked while looking at Toru with worry.

"Y-Yes, that's just her Quirk, she is an invisible girl." Eri nodded, though she didn't fully accept it. "Also...are you Ken-kun's...erm...he said you weren't, but are you his child...?"

Eri tilted her head, but then shook her head.

"I'm not Ken-chan's child." Izuku looked relieved. "Deku-chan is kind like Ken-chan said."

"Hehehe, thank you Eri-san, you're not so bad yourself."

Izuku chuckled while, Eri felt safer as she got to speak with other people.

* * *

Kenji knew Momo's match was going to be soon, so he went to go and wait for the match to begin. But, as he was walking the corridors, he saw that Momo was standing by herself, within the corridor, and she seemed to be mulling over a few things in her mind.

Kenji walked over towards her, and gave her a small smile.

"Momo-chan, your match is soon. And against Aizawa-sensei, it must be kinda rough huh."

Momo's eyes widened.

She hadn't expected that Kenji would come walking by.

She didn't want to show him the nervousness that she was feeling right now.

She turned towards Kenji, and gave a timid smile…

Kenji knew something was wrong.

"Y-Yes, but with Todoroki-san there then I am sure we'll be able to succeed..."

Kenji noticed something when she said that.

What she said...and who she didn't include.

"Well, you'll be there as well Momo-chan."

Momo fiddled with her fingers.

"I-I guess..."

Kenji now knew something was wrong, and he was worried for her.

"Momo-chan, is everything alright? You seem a little...off about something. Is something going on? Has someone said something to you?"

Momo shook her head, and fiddled with her fingers.

"I-I'm kind of...intimidated of Todoroki-san."

She confessed, which shocked Kenji.

"Y-You are? Why?"

Momo continued fiddling with her fingers, and she didn't know what to say.

"It's just...she's able to do many different things, and she's always calm and collected. I keep going through different scenarios in my head, about what could happen, and what might happen. I also keep thinking about my parents, and how I don't want to let them down. I know they'll find out, and if I don't do enough then...It feels like I've let them down."

Kenji could understand that.

Momo didn't want to let her parents down, she didn't want to let herself down. During the Sports Festival, she found her confidence to fight.

But this...this was different.

She was fighting alongside someone who was also Special Recommendation and he could understand about Shoto. She was calm and collected all of the time, besides rare occasions. It could be intimidating to work with someone who was so calm and didn't seem to make mistakes.

"Momo-chan, remember during the Sports Festival? You were nervous there. But, you found your drive. She might've been Special Recommendation, but so were you. You came first during the Quirk Test at the beginning of the year. You beat me, Shoto-chan, Kacchan and everyone else. You did it because you had ideas, and plans and played to your strengths. Shoto-chan might have a more powerful Quirk in pure destructive power, but yours is more versatile. Honestly, if I was against you, I'd be worried about how I was going to win the fight."

Momo could feel her cheeks turn slightly red.

Hearing that from Kenji, it made Momo feel a little more confident than she did beforehand.

"Ken-chan..."

Kenji placed his hand on her shoulder, and gave her a smile.

"I know you've got this Momo-chan, don't be afraid to speak your mind with Shoto-chan. Together, you can win."

Momo placed a hand over her heart.

Kenji always knew what to say.

When she was unsure, he gave her courage, and she was grateful for what was being said.

The fact that he could still do that after all this time, made her happy, and she was ready to be strong as well.

Momo moved closer to Kenji and laid her lips onto his own in a surprise move.

But then she pulled away and tightened her hand.

"Yes Ken-chan, you're right about that. I have a good idea on what I have to do now. Leave it to me. I wont lose to Aizawa-sensei, and you best not lose to your Mother either, okay? I want to see you win Ken-chan."

Kenji chuckled and nodded his head.

"Alright, it's a promise."

Kenji chuckled out, and Momo smiled as well, glad that she was able to gain courage from Kenji.

"Also, that girl Ken-chan..."

"Yes?"

"It seems like you've bonded quite well."

"Yeah...I can't really go into it, but she was...abused by the people who had her before, so I just want to make sure she's safe. I know what it's like to be abused by people, and hated for something you're born with, something you can't control."

Momo adopted a soft smile.

"Of course, it's just like you to be so considerate and kind. And don't worry, we'll all help anyway that we can, when you do your test, we'll all be there to make sure that Eri-san is calm, and looked after."

"Thanks Momo-chan, I'll count on you."

Momo embraced Kenji who did the same thing, sharing a private moment between the two of them.

* * *

After that, Kenji went back towards the others. Soon he had his own match with his Mother, though the next match after Momo's was going to be Katsuki, and Izuku vs All Might. He was truthfully waiting for that to see where Izuku and Katsuki measured up to All Might.

Kenji sat down and looked over the screens, as Katsuki sat down on his lap. Her arms went around his neck, and he pulled her closer as well. Tsuyu and the others sat nearby, waiting for the match to start, Eri came over towards him, and sat down beside him.

"Ken-chan, Hikari-chan gave me these cookies."

Kenji adopted a smile.

"Looks like Mom's famous cookies. They have special powers, you know?"

Eri tilted her head in wonder.

"They do?"

"Yup, Mom's cookies fill you with goodness, and make you feel stronger."

Eri was surprised but seemed happy and began eating the cookies which made Kenji smile.

Kenji saw Shoto and Momo stood together. Shoto seemed to be thinking about something and Momo herself, also wished to be able to say something. But Kenji could see that she had some nerves within her.

"Come on Momo-chan..."

He muttered, and then Kenji heard opening begin.

As soon as it did, Momo and Shoto began running forward together. Momo however seemed to be silent as Shoto began speaking.

"Yaoyorozu, while we're running, can you make something constantly? If Aizawa-sensei comes, then we'll know right away with him erasing your Quirk, and then we can launch a counter attack against him, and while I'm distracting him, you can make a break for the gate."

Momo bit her lower lip as they ran through the city area that they were in.

Sticking to the shadows, Momo's fingers brushed against themselves.

Shoto paused and looked towards Momo.

"Yaoyorozu, is something wrong?"

Momo looked down at the ground and thought about what was happening.

She wished to be strong and speak her mind.

But, Kenji could see that she was having a hard time in doing so.

"Ken-chan, is she scared too...?"

"Erm...she's not scared, she's nervous about saying her real thoughts."

He said to Eri who seemed confused.

"Why Ken-chan?"

"It's...well, Momo-chan sees Shoto-chan as someone that is very powerful, she thinks there's a gap between the two of them, and thinks that Shoto-chan is superior...erm, better, she thinks Shoto-chan is better." He clarified as he saw she seemed confused. "But, Momo-chan doesn't realize that she's just as capable as Shoto-chan, we all have strengths, and she has amazing qualities, I hope she realizes it too."

Eri nodded her head, vaguely understanding what he was talking about.

Momo herself, looked down at the ground and then towards Shoto.

"To-Todoroki-san..."

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

Momo's eyes flickered while she began making Russian Nesting dolls.

Before she could say anything, Shoto gave the dolls curious looks.

"By the way, what are those things?"

"My Russian Nesting Dolls." Momo spoke up, as she placed some of the dolls on her belt. "Yes, it's one of the first things that I made as a child, they're easy for me to make. But Todoroki-san...t-there's something..."

"Yes, go on Momo-chan..."

Kenji murmured, seeing how Momo was growing in strength.

However, when Shoto glanced towards her, Momo's eyes lowered.

"What's wrong?"

Momo's eyes lifted from the floor.

She looked towards Shoto, and remembered what Kenji had said.

How she could voice her thoughts.

"Todoroki-san...I've got an idea if I could share my thoughts?"

Shoto looked surprised that she said something like that.

"Y...You do?"

"Yes, that's right, I have an idea. We can't simply outrun Aizawa-sensei, we need to put a stop to him. While he's not here, we can set up the..." Shoto realized something and so did Momo when she saw the dolls not being made anymore. "He's here!"

Shoto and Momo looked around for the enemy that was Aizawa.

Running across a rooftop nearby, Aizawa came jumping downwards, Momo pulled backwards as Shoto raised her hand upwards in an attempt to burn Aizawa from what was going to happen…

But Aizawa's eyes widened, and his Quirk activated, and erased Shoto's own Quirk.

"No!"

Shoto yelled, and sent out a kick as Aizawa came close. Aizawa narrowly avoids the kick from Shoto, and then grabs his bandages, launching them towards Shoto. Because his eyes were on Shoto, Momo managed to get around to his left hand side, and had made a pole from her Quirk.

"I don't think so red eyes!"

Kenji was surprised that she called him something like that.

"She called him red eyes Ken-chan...why are his eyes red?"

"That's his Quirk Eri-san."

"Like my horn?"

Kenji chuckled, lightly poking her horn, causing her to become slightly shy.

"Exactly, like your horn. He can erase others Quirk's, make them disappear as long as he can see you."

As the bandages wrapped around Shoto's body, Aizawa's eyes went towards Momo, and erased her Quirk…

But it didn't matter as she wasn't making anything anyway.

She swung the pole at close range, which forced Aizawa to kick away. Shoto watched on and noticed that Aizawa's eyes weren't on her anymore, as Momo came swinging again and again like a professional, Aizawa was surprised by how she was attacking him like this.

"It seems that you've learned a good deal from Hikari Mikami huh. Those movements are definitely from her."

Aizawa praised, as Momo ducked and skidded at the same time, Hikari nodding happily.

"You're right, she's taught me much Aizawa-sensei, she even taught me a few things on how to take advantage of the enemy."

Aizawa's parted legs had Momo slide under, and got behind him, ripping off his goggles from him and threw them a good distance away, Aizawa scowled, and pushed her backwards.

"Why take my goggles?"

Momo didn't answer, only for Shoto to shoot out a stream of fire for Aizawa. The flames were intense, and roaring. They covered a good size of the area, and because of that, Aizawa couldn't see Shoto's body so couldn't erase her Quirk, Kenji looking on with a happy smile.

"Now they're working together. Go on Momo-chan, Shoto-chan! You got this!"

Kenji praised highly, thrusting his hand into the sky.

"P-Please do your best!"

Like a cute child, she copied what Kenji did, Eri thrusted her hands to the sky.

Aizawa jumped away and span in the air.

Shoto went to follow him with her flames, Momo made some canister, and launched it towards Aizawa.

"Todoroki-san! Fire at that!"

"You got it!"

Shoto placed her hand outwards, and the flames erupted outwards.

Kenji and the others watched on as Momo's canister was set ablaze, and exploded. Aizawa's eyes blinked and his body fell backwards from the nearby explosion.

Momo used that chance and ran closer. She threw her shoes off, and made skates for her to glide towards him as he came down to the ground. She also made some substance that she held in her hand tightly.

"Todoroki-san! I need you to send a freezing wave towards him!"

Momo cried out, and Shoto nodded.

"Understood, leave it to me."

Kenji was glad that Shoto was listening to Momo and that they were working together.

She was being the smart tactile Momo that she always was.

Shoto also was able to pull off switches between both of her sides quite quickly. The time had definitely decreased since she began using both sides.

Aizawa, having heard the plan, turned his eyes towards Shoto, and erased her Quirk.

"As if I'd allow you to do that!"

Shoto's ice didn't come up, but Momo expected that, and she got close towards Aizawa.

Aizawa turned towards her, and smirked, he was glad that she was showing her strength, but Momo also smiled.

"What's with the smile?"

Aizawa asked, and went to fire his cloth towards her to bind her, when Momo brought up the object she had made, and threw it in his face. The grains of what she had made entered the eyes of Aizawa, and he began blinking unevenly.

"Because Hikari-sensei also taught me about the human anatomy, and what substances would irritate certain parts of the body, including your eyes. Aizawa-sensei, is it hard for you to keep your eyes open right now? That's why I needed your goggles, for my plan to succeed."

Momo skated away, and threw her Russian Nesting Dolls behind her.

Shoto understood and closed her eyes, Momo closed her own eyes, as Aizawa batted away the nesting dolls and they opened, revealing a few flash bangs, his already irritated eyes widened even more, and they set off, letting off a blinding light towards Aizawa.

"Damn, she's good, isn't she?"

Kenji praised, Tsuyu placed a finger to her mouth.

"She is quite good ribbit. But she really made something to take out his eyes? What's the significance of doing that? Even with his eyes irritated, he still outclasses them when it comes to fighting up close, there's no way that they would be able to beat him so easily and he can still use his Quirk ribbit."

Tsuyu was lost, so Kenji informed her and the others the best that he could.

"Yes, you're right. Even if he can still use his eyes sparingly, he still can use them. But, Momo-chan knew she'd find it hard to near impossible to take his eyes out of the equation without blinding him permanently, or causing permanent damage and she wouldn't do that. She's using what she learned with my Mom."

"So why bother going through all of that to only irritate his eyes Kenji-kun?"

Toru asked this time with Eri listening in, so Kenji chuckled.

"Because it weakens Aizawa-sensei just enough for whatever plan she's got. I don't know what she's thought up. There's some reasons why she did it, and I suppose we'll be seeing those reasons rather soon."

As he said that, Kenji watched Momo and Shoto running together. Shoto was still confused by what was happening, while Momo looked more determined than ever. It was what Kenji knew was in Momo this entire time, and what she was truly capable of.

"Yaoyorozu, could you tell me what plan is while we're running?"

Shoto asked swiftly, Momo went to speak but Aizawa came up behind them and was gaining distance. He was fast, and agile, and caught up to them quickly. Momo glanced behind her, and saw that his eyes were on both of them since they ran so close together.

"Todoroki-san, keep trying to activate your ice. As soon as you can, please raise an ice wall like you did during the Sports Festival. We need to cut ourselves off from Aizawa-sensei and what he has tried to do to us...that's why I assaulted his eyes so he'd need to blink more."

Shoto looked surprised.

Aizawa launched his cloth towards Shoto and Momo, as he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open.

What Momo did, irritated his eyes more than he thought that it would.

And because of that, he was trying desperately to keep his eyes open.

But with suffering from dry eye as well as what Momo did, he found it near impossible to do something like that.

So as the cloth neared them, he didn't have a choice.

He didn't want to do it.

But his eyes ended up closing for a brief second.

But that second was more than enough, when Shoto realized ice was growing on her.

"Alright then, then I have this!"

Shoto stomped down onto the ground, and unleashed a giant ice wave towards Aizawa. By the time he had opened his eyes, there wasn't a apart of Shoto that was visible, so he couldn't stop the Quirk and a giant wave of ice was made, akin to what she did at the Sports Festival, and blocked off Shoto, and Momo from Aizawa, Aizawa jumped away and perched on a rooftop.

"That was impressive..."

Aizawa praised.

He knew now why Momo had gone to the trouble of causing irritation to his eyes.

Shoto turned towards Momo with an apologetic look on his face.

"Yaoyorozu, I'm sorry for ignoring you at the beginning. I should of listened to what you were saying. I'm, not used to listening to others ideas...but, I know that Kenji-kun praises you and considers you highly intelligent, this is your forte after all."

Momo was shocked that she said that.

Shoto usually didn't apologize for such things.

But then she shook her head.

"No, it's my fault. I am quite intimidated by you Todoroki-san. Not only because you're also a Special Recommendation student, but also as a woman as well." Shoto blinked in surprise. "I can see how forward you can be with Ken-chan and I feel unsure of myself sometimes when you and Bakugo-san go after Ken-chan like you do. You're both more confident than myself in the ways you use your intimate feelings for Ken-chan and are able to do amazing things...but, I realized that I can be just as amazing."

Shoto looked on with surprise.

But then Shoto understood something.

"I understand Yaoyorozu, you want to be more forward with Kenji-kun. We can be forward together, it isn't an issue."

"A-Ah well, I wasn't really..."

"It is fine, we shall seduce Kenji-kun together, and have a threeso-"

"Remember, a child is watching!"

Momo smiled weakly while Kenji looked towards Eri who cocked her head to the side, Shoto nodded and didn't say it.

Only Shoto could do something like that.

But, in her own way, she was trying to include Momo, which made him happy. Anything for them to be good friends.

Momo and Shoto continued setting up what they needed to set up, and as they did, Kenji understood what Momo was doing, what she was making and why she was making what she was making and he was impressed, and hoped that she could pay it off.

"Ken-chan, what does it mean to seduce someone...?"

"T-They...they want to make me happy, that's all."

Kenji chuckled out awkwardly, he didn't know how else to explain that to a child.

Katsuki gave a bemused smile, before Eri held up a cookie for Katsuki who blinked in surprise.

"Is that for me little girl?"

"Y-Yes Kacchan."

"K-Kacchan..."

Katsuki grit her teeth, Eri cocked her head curiously.

"Ken-chan calls you Kacchan, can I?"

Katsuki rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Sure, whatever you want Eri." Katsuki accepted the cookie, and then looked to Izuku who smiled weakly. "What you damn nerd?"

"N-Nothing at all! I-It's just you're being nice to Eri-san..."

"Of course I am you damn nerd! Ken's her caretaker, and as his girlfriend, main girlfriend-" She shot a look at Tsuyu who placed a finger to her lips. "-it is my duty to make sure that she's taken care of! I wont let your nerdy ways interfere with her! I'll make sure she's strong, stronger than anyone in here besides Ken and I!"

"I'll be strong too?"

Eri asked cutely, Katsuki murmured "She's so damn pure like Ken." and then gained a smile.

"Yes, that's right, I'll make you strong Eri, then we'll stand beside Ken forever, you want that right?"

"Yes, with Ken-chan is the best."

Katsuki chortled happily, and held out her fist, Eri looked at her own, and then mimicked Katsuki's action while looking so innocent and adorable, Kenji was just so happy that Katsuki was acting so kind to Eri, it seemed that even Katsuki wasn't immune to Eri's innocence, though Izuku placed a hand to his mouth and thought " _She's going to become a mini Kacchan...n-no, Ken-kun wouldn't allow that to happen..._ " but could see that Katsuki and Eri began speaking to one another.

* * *

Then, it began.

Two hooded figures came shooting out from behind the ice wall, and Aizawa saw what was happening.

His eyes widened, and then he smirked.

" _Nice, using a cloth to cover your bodies. It is true that if I can't see them, then I can't erase their Quirk's. But that's also a disadvantage for them._ "

Aizawa shot forward, and took out his cloth.

He launched it forward, and it wrapped around the pair, pulling the two together…

However, what it revealed was Momo underneath the hoods, and a mannequin as well. Underneath it, was a catapult with some cloth on it as well.

"No!"

Aizawa's eyes widened when he saw it happening and Momo looked towards him strongly.

"This is it!"

Momo flicked her finger on the trigger…

But she missed it.

Momo's expressed darkened as Aizawa also looked stunned.

But Momo pulled on it once more, and Aizawa, rather than take it down like he could, jumped backwards. But the cloth was launched towards him, and was spreading around his body, Aizawa was surprised.

"Todoroki-san! Aim your fire downwards as much as you can!"

"Right!"

Because Shoto was still covered as well, her flames shot downwards, and went towards the cloth that Momo had made.

Aizawa thought that they were aiming for him at first…

But that didn't seem to be the case either.

As the flames hit the mysterious cloth of Momo's, Aizawa noticed that it was hardening.

"Hey, Sensei. Have you ever heard of nitinol alloy? When super heated, it returns to its original shape, and that happens to be around you Sensei. I couldn't replicate what you have Sensei, so I made this to capture you. With this, you're done!"

Momo said with a happy expression, seeing that the capturing weapon she had made. It wrapped around his form, hardened, and he couldn't move. The cloth was hard and tight, it couldn't be broken out of, and he returned to the ground.

Momo then took out the handcuffs, and placed them on Aizawa's hands, Aizawa looked on with a normal expression on his face. He didn't seem like he was worried about anything. If anything, he was very happy.

"They did it Ken-chan, does that mean they win?"

Kenji smiled brightly towards Eri.

"Yes, that's right, they did amazing, didn't they?"

Eri nodded, and hugged onto Kenji's arm tightly.

Shoto looked on towards Momo, and couldn't help but admit that she was very strong and quite able to do what she was able to do.

"It was fantastic, Yaoyorozu, you did your best and it worked out well. A little too well."

Momo nodded.

"I missed it Sensei. You surely saw that I missed the trigger. You could of stopped me, so why didn't you?"

Aizawa turned his head to the side.

"I didn't know where Todoroki was, that's all. I didn't know what she was going to do. So I pulled away to try and make another plan. However, you caught me by surprise. The victory is for both you and Todoroki, Yaoyorozu. Well done."

Momo placed a hand by her mouth and began shedding tears of happiness.

She was happy that she finally pushed through her worries about what she thought when it came to Shoto, and now she can move forward even more. Though it was a small hurdle, she was glad that she was able to move past her worries, and get towards her goals as a new Hero.

"Ken-chan! I did it! I really did it!"

Kenji chuckled happily, seeing Momo cheer and praise herself.

"Yes you did...well done Momo-chan."

Kenji smiled out, and saw what was happening.

But then he remembered what was happening next.

His next fight was going to be with his Mother.

Izuku and Katsuki were also going to be fighting All Might as well.

That, was what was going to be shocking.

Kenji was going to be fighting his Mother...he didn't even know how he was going to do that.

But, with seeing Momo and the others do their bests...he was ready no matter what else was going to happen.

* * *

Hikari walked towards an isolated area once Daisuke left her a calling card about a meeting with Reaper himself, and waited for him to come along.

He didn't have to wait long however, as he came out of the shadows.

"Daisuke said it was urgent, has something happened?"

"First of all, thanks for coming." Reaper shook his head to rid her of worry. "Second...we're Grandparents now."

"Pft! W-What?! Daisuke had a child?"

Reaper almost choked, and did a spit take.

"No, Kenji did. He has about a 5 or 6 year old girl."

"Wait...what? I'm confused, that doesn't happen a lot to me, could you explain please?"

Hikari, continued to smile as she explained.

After she finished, Reaper stroked his chin.

"Quite a tale, so Kenji rescued this girl, and now she's going to be staying with you."

"Yes, that's right. That's why I asked for you, since you're one of the most knowledgeable people about Quirk's, and Quirk Factors and other things. We're not quite sure what her Quirk is, and I'm not so sure she knows what her Quirk does fully, so I was wondering if you could help us know what it is."

Reaper hummed as he strode back and forth.

"I understand. I'll have to run some non invasive tests, but I could probably discover what it is before long."

"Thanks, Kenji said it was like healing but not exactly, he said he felt rejuvenated when her Quirk came over him, though I wouldn't know since I didn't see it for myself."

"Healing but different than normal healing, and a feeling of rejuvenation. Hmmm, it could be that she can speed up the healing process similar to us, or she could share her life force with others to heal and bring back stamina, it could be a number of possible things. But we'll figure out this mystery sooner or later."

Hikari looked relieved.

"I knew I could count on you."

"Yeah...so, Kenji has a child sidekick with possible healing powers then. Could come in useful since his Quirk drains him physically and mentally, if she's with him and can indeed restore stamina and wounds, they'd make a pretty powerful team."

"Seems so~ She's quite attached to him, our baby is growing up, he looked so mature when declaring he'd take care of her for Irina's sake, and now I'm gonna have to fight him, that's gonna be interesting."

"Oh yes, you are going to be facing him. Good luck Hikari."

"Thanks, I think the old Hikari needs to return briefly, the one you met when we were younger Kuro-kun, and who fought you during our fights."

Reaper surprisingly shuddered.

"Just don't go fully into that mode. I'm not sure they could take it, I nearly couldn't take it, and you're currently stronger than them both."

Hikari giggled surprisingly coolly, petting Reaper's face gently.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be teaching Kenji some valuable lessons, and prepare him for his eventual encounter with All For One, because we both know it will happen one day, I've got to make sure my baby's ready to fight such powerful foes. Who better than his Mother to prepare her son for the world, right?"

"Yes, I think you're right."

Hikari and Reaper shared a smile with one another, while thinking about the fight ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, within the League of Villains, Tomura appeared relatively calm. Irina herself drank some water, and thought about Eri, and Kenji and wondered if she was okay.

Himiko sat at a bar area, having been informed about Eri by Kenji himself, and couldn't help but think "She could be our child~" with a beautiful creepy smile on her face.

But that ended when she saw the new faces entering the bar.

She saw a lizard looking man, and a man with a mask on.

Himiko knew who these people were, they were Stain, and by extension, Kenji's, fanboys, and remembered that these people were people Tomura was considering joining the League of Villains. She didn't really care, besides wanting to make sure that she found out what Quirk's they had, and made sure that she would be able to pass on that knowledge to Kenji.

"Irina, look. It seems that we are gathering many members of the League for your Vanguard Action Squad."

"My what now?"

Irina paid attention, Tomura chuckled lightly.

"You've been with us for a long time, and you're highly intelligent so I want you to become the Vanguard Action Squad's leader. I trust you with this."

"Great..."

She murmured with an uncaring face, but then the door opened, and revealed a long black haired woman that came down to the middle back with matching midnight darkness eyes, her beauty was quite obvious, she had quite the bust size which was on par if not bigger than Irina, and she seemed to be in her late thirties to early forties, and she was rather petite. She wore a black dress which had different patterns on it, and in one hand, she was carrying a body, who looked to be gasping for life.

Irina recognized him as Kamui Wood's, and was shocked to see him there.

Himiko, as soon as she saw this person...felt cold.

It was like staring into an abyss, and she couldn't even contemplate anything...

Even the smile on her face seemed cold and distant.

" _Who is this woman? I've never seen her before...she's terrifying whoever she is..._ "

Tomura's eyes shot for the door, but then his face turned upwards.

"Granny Yami's back!"

The woman showed a delightful smile, while casually tossing the man to a nearby wall, who spat out blood from the impact.

"Tomura, my darling boy. I'm home, and I've got some presents for you, I've brought a lot of funds for the League, and I've found some new members for the League. Also, I saw this man following these two new members of yours, so I took care of him, good thing that it wasn't our real base isn't it? Pesky Hero's, trying to butt into things that don't concern them."

Tomura walked towards the woman, and then embraced her who embraced him back.

"It's been ages Granny."

"I know my dear, I've been so busy for your Sensei gathering strong Quirk's for my darling to take, and just came back from America, but I'm here now." Her eyes went towards Irina who stiffened. "My darling Granddaughter, aren't you going to give me a hug too?"

Irina shivered at the tone, while she noticed Kamui Woods slowly lifting his hand.

"It's...nice to see you Grandmother, it's been so long."

"As is you, Irina. How's Kenji? My dear All For One has told me he's making contact with my darling Grandson, I can't wait for him to join the League, we'll be one big happy family."

"Ooh he's great Granny, we just worked together to save Irina and Kurogiri from a guy named Chisaki with his damn powerful Quirk, and I got some useful information from his base."

Yami offered Tomura a kind smile.

"Well done Tomura, I always knew you and Kenji would be able to do anything together."

Himiko looked on, and felt like her core was screaming for her to run away.

" _This woman...did she say that Irina-chan is her Granddaughter and Kenji-kun's her Grandson...? Then wouldn't that make her Dad's Mom...but, she looks so young, she looks about Dad's age...how could she look so young...? Does she have a Quirk that stops the aging process? Whoever this woman is, I get very terrifying feelings coming off of her._ "

Himiko, who usually wasn't unnerved by people...but she was in this case.

Kamui Woods, while believing that they were distracted, shot off his wood towards Yami's body to bind her.

But without looking, Yami released a burst of Death from stretching her hand behind her without looking, which came over the wood and rotted it away into nothingness and then slammed into his body, drilling his body into a wall, causing him to let out a yelp of pain, Tomura showing a gleefully sadistic look.

"See what I mean Tomura? Pesky." The woman turned and walked towards him. Despite her small frame, she grabbed Kamui Woods by the throat, and lifted him up, strangling him. "Spying on my Tomura and his growing group, for shame." She tightened her hand, causing Kamui to try and shoot out his wood, but Yami's Death destroyed it before it could even touch her. "Now, what to do with you Hero...? I might as well kill you in case you become a problem."

Irina's alarm bells went off, seeing Yami's hand coated with Death, and went for Kamui's face who tried fighting it, but couldn't in the end, Yami was too powerful for him.

"W-Wait! Please wait!"

Irina yelled, catching Tomura's attention.

"What's wrong Irina?"

"W-Well...w-what if we don't kill him...? I mean, wouldn't it be more terrific if the people know how dangerous the League is? And wouldn't new members want to see the power of the League if they took down Kamui Woods so easily? And Tomura-san, don't you think Kenji would be proud of you if you didn't kill someone?"

Tomura placed a finger to his chin while Kamui struggled for life.

"You do have a point...if we kill him, then it wouldn't benefit us since there's no witnesses here and he's no threat with Granny around, but if he told his story and new Villains see the power of the League...then we'd gain more valuable members along with other groups fearing us and envying us...and yeah, Kenji-kun would be proud of me for not killing...yes, well done Irina, you are my hidden party member for a reason." His eyes went towards Yami who casually continued strangling Kamui. "Granny, could you let him go? Irina's right, let him spread the fear of the League to the masses, and show us for how powerful we really are."

Yami tilted her head, before letting Kamui go who hit the floor harshly.

"I'm proud of you Tomura, using your mind more, and I'm sure your Sensei would be pleased too."

Tomura gained a smile, while Yami looked back towards him with a eerily kind smile.

Irina walked closer to Kamui Woods, and bent down towards him. She then used her Quirk to stitch up some wounds that she could see so he didn't bleed out, and quickly checked over him since her Mother was a doctor, Irina had some medical knowledge and could help treat people.

Though his eyes were hazy from the attack Yami gave him, he could see her regretful face, as she lifted him up once she was finished performing emergency first aid.

"I'll take him to the hospital, I'll be back soon."

"Aah, good Irina, be quick. Make sure he lives so we can gain even more fame."

Irina wordlessly nodded at Tomura, and began leaving while Yami showed her calm face.

"Now, who wants some milk and cookies?"

"Ooh, I do Granny!"

Tomura raised his hand happily, while Yami placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled at him, but Himiko could see that it was nearly emotionless.

Walking outside, Kamui fought to stay conscious but he could see Irina looked sad while looking down at him.

"You...saved me..."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Kamui Woods-san. I promise, you're going to be okay, I've managed to stabilize the bleeding, I'm sure Recovery Girl will be able to fix you up. Your wood managed to take some of the damage, if you didn't have it then it would be way worse than it is. I'm sorry this happened to you..."

Kamui stared up at Irina who looked down at him sadly.

Her eyes captivated him, and how kind she was.

"It's...It's not...your fault...thank you..."

Irina shook her head, and continued walking.

"You wont die, I promise."

Her kindness was something he hadn't expected from someone in the League.

It was truly shocking that someone as kind as her would be with the League.

But for this instance, he was glad as she saved his life.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, this was a portion of a Momo and Mina chapter this time! It seems that Kenji has been rubbing off on Mina a little bit, and she used her mind a little more. Because of that, she managed to pass her exam along with Kaminari, and even kissed Kenji! Momo also shared some of her insecurities, but with encouragement from Kenji, she managed to pull ahead, and create a weakness in Aizawa (as in this story, Aizawa's eyes didn't get hurt by the Nomu unlike canon when it did), so they could win their fight! Mineta, and Sero also passed their exams, and while that was going on, Kenji and Eri were becoming closer as were some others with Eri, it seems like she's quite attached to him, and Hikari's quite excited to have a 'grandchild'.**

 **Finally, we meet Kenji, Irina and Daisuke's Grandmother, and Reaper's Mother, code name being Yami! She's going to become quite involved in the near future, but for now, she showed how powerful and terrifying she can be as to even unnerve Himiko and she took out Kamui Woods like it was nothing, and why she looks as young as she does when she should look to be a similar age to Gran Torino, we'll explore in the future! If it's a Quirk, or something else entirely.**

 **Next chapter is what you've been waiting for, the time has come for Kenji to fight against Hikari! Next time, a battle of Mother and son! It's going to be quite emotional, so thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	36. Fighting your Hero!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yeah, very good shivers!**

 **hellspam; Yeah, it's going to be quite the emotional fight. Ooh Hikari's gonna be quite serious in this fight. That scene will be in a future chapter when we get closer to that arc. Yeah, Yami's here, and we're going to be seeing quite a bit more of her in the coming arcs. Yeah, there will be flashbacks about how they met in the future.**

 **Arkraith; Thanks very much. He was busy distracted by Shoto at that time, and because Aizawa was too far a distance to try and freeze, Momo assessed the situation, thought about that, but ultimately went with the ice wall so he couldn't get by so easily, or see them to erase their Quirks.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; That's how it is after all~ And yeah, they certainly are~ They did yeah, they showed their stuff! Yup, Mina's come along way, and it's going to play into a future arc too. They did yeah, they admitted how they feel, and are going to be going forward together. Ooh yeah, Vitality is going to be a tough fight.**

 **KarmaChaos5; Yeah, she's really growing to trust some of the class members, with encouragement from Kenji and others. Yeah, quite the change, we'll see why it was changed in an arc coming up, and yeah, she took 6th place kiss! Yeah she was nervous, but with encouragement from Kenji and her own intelligence, they managed to win the fight! She is quite powerful, and what she does for All For One, we are going to see in the future. It is like that. Well, lets say Kenji's going to manifest them, but they're going to be extremely different to control.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, she's slowly growing closer to the class, and yeah, she's quite the scary woman. Yami's a little taller than Tsuyu.**

 **Guest 2; That sounds great to me! And those stats look good to me, makes sense with the Quirk she has.**

 **Guest 3; She could just do that within his group.**

 **Guest 4; I don't see why not, it would be pretty fun~ Those sound like awesome ideas!**

 **Guest 5; It seems Eri's cuteness can even cause Katsuki to feel like being nicer in her presence~ Ooh yeah, it's going to be a difficult battle, on a number of different levels. They have plans, but planning can only take you so far. I don't see why not, it could be a good fun little segment~**

 **Guest 6; Me too, I wish I could draw like an expert, but anyone's willing to do it, I'd love to see it.**

 **Ragna; Cool suggestions, and why would Jiro say that?**

 **Silver crow; I'm glad! They are quite adorable together huh~? Yeah, we could see something like that~ Hehe, they allowed their imaginations to run wild it seems~ She was yeah, we saw some good development from Mina, and her pushing her relationship with Kenji forward. She is yeah, Eri and Katsuki are gonna bond. Maybe she would yeah~ Momo stepped up her game after everything that had happened! Ooh yeah, Yami's quite bad ass, and sweetly scary. She did yeah, Kamui Woods didn't see that coming. It could be, it could be something else all together, we'll find out soon enough~ Well, I wont spoil what will happen on their first meeting. Maybe he could, he is his grandson so he'd probably be inclined to think like that. Yeah maybe~ I'll have to catch up soon. Not really a fan of it. Yeah maybe~ Well you never know what's going to happen~**

 **AlphaOmega; They have yeah, they quite like Eri~ And she's quite attached to Kenji~ It's going to be a hard battle, Hikari's no pushover. We'll have to wait and see, Yami's gonna be quite the character as we go forward.**

 **Guest 7; Yup, they're gonna have to fight as hard as they can, for some it's going to be quite difficult. It'll be described in this chapter.**

 **Neonlight01; Ooh yeah, they definitely rose quite high! Putting their best into it, Momo managing to move forward past some insecurities that lingered. Mina also showed her smarts and her strengths. That's Hikari for you, she's quite taken with Eri~ Yeah, it's going to be quite the hard battle, on a number of levels. She's quite proficient in it yeah, and quite powerful. Hehe, seems Irina's quite popular with a few people~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Fighting your Hero!**

" _Kenji sweetheart...what happened...who did this to you?"_

 _Hikari bent down towards her son very young son as she came to his school, and saw her sons clothes ruffed up, a cut on his face, and bruises appearing on his arms._

 _He had...been attacked again._

 _She was assured by the school that he would be safe, even after changing schools._

 _"People...parents said I was...infecting their children...and hit me...to get me away_ _...everyone hates me...no one...wants to be...my friend...the adults...want me to go away..."_

 _Hikari pulled her son into a hug, and gave him a comfort that no one else ever would. She knew her son didn't lie, he couldn't lie with her Quirk since she'd sense his deceit through his emotions, but she sensed nothing but honestly, and that tore her up._

" _It's okay if you don't have any friends...because I know you'll find a group of really good friends one day. These people that hurt you are bad people, but they can't hurt you anymore, we'll find another school, don't worry. I'll make sure they're punished for doing this to you sweetheart."_

 _Though she said that, Hikari could see why he looked unsure._

 _The world being against him like that._

 _She wished that she could take away his pain._

 _To take away everything that had hurt him before._

 _But, she didn't know how she was going to do it._

 _She wished that she could be stronger, and make the world see that her son was the best..._

* * *

"Ken-chan, your thumbs bigger than mine."

Hikari snapped out of her memory when she saw Kenji doing a thumb war with Eri, with Katsuki looking on curiously.

Seeing Kenji playing a game with Eri, and others watching on, made her see that her son had truly come along way since the beginning when he wasn't cared about by anyone other than his family, and now seeing this, only made her happy. But they still had their fight coming up, and there was something that she needed to show him.

"That's because I'm bigger, means I win~"

"Ken-chan, that's not fair."

Kenji chuckled, seeing Eri's face pouting.

"I suppose it isn't, I'll let you win sometimes Eri-san."

"Yes!"

Hikari adopted a soft smile, as All Might came towards her.

"So, your battle is right after mine, are you ready?"

"I'm ready." She responded with an outstanding smile on her face. "I just hope Kenji's ready. I'm going to help prepare him for anything that might happen in the future."

Hikari continued to watch Kenji play with Eri, and the others talking to Kenji, laughing with him, the memory she had seemed so distant now, seeing how far he had come from the childless target, to someone who was quite liked by his class. She just wished the rest of the world followed.

All Might stretched his arm.

"It's time for my match now."

"Good luck Toshi-kun~ Don't hurt them too much~"

All Might showed his signature smile, and gave her the thumbs up.

"You got it!"

Hikari flexed her arms as All Might left, Izuku following behind but not before Kenji and Ochaco said "Good luck!" making him smile.

Katsuki on the other hand sighed deeply.

"Great, time to work with Deku..."

"Go on Kacchan, do your best."

Kenji encouraged the young woman, who smirked.

"I don't need luck Ken. I've got this. You fought that damn Nomu by yourself, I'll take down All Might myself."

Kenji wished that she would see teamwork with Izuku would be good.

"Either way, do your best."

Katsuki casually kissed Kenji on the lips, Eri's cheeks turned slightly red, and then Katsuki walked off.

"K-Ken-chan, you kissed Kacchan..."

"That's right, it's because we're in love Eri-san."

"Love...? Is love good?"

Kenji released a chortle, giving a bright smile.

"Very good."

Eri tilted her head in wonder, while Hikari continued to smile behind them.

* * *

The time had come and Katsuki and Izuku's match was underway. Katsuki was striding ahead of Izuku, and the young man didn't know what to say. Seeing Katsuki wasn't going to listen to him, it was painful and how they were going to progress.

Kenji himself, watched on with Shoto, and surprisingly Tsuyu, sat on his lap, Jiro sat beside him and Momo on the other side with Eri sitting between himself, and Momo and held onto his hand. Toru, and Mina were resting so they weren't there to see what was going on with the fight.

He could see how Izuku was struggling with speaking with Katsuki or not. She was just ignoring him and wouldn't say a word at all. Katsuki herself was ignoring Izuku as they walked through the city together.

His eyes went towards All Might who seemed to be taking it easy for the moment.

" _All Might knows he can beat the pair of them. Even with weights added, they simply don't have the power to face down an All Might type person right now. But, they might have a chance if they work together...come on Kacchan, you can put aside your feelings and work together._ "

"She's not going to work with him. They will end up failing because they can't work together."

Shoto spoke up, Tsuyu however placed her finger to her mouth.

"I don't know, I think she might."

Shoto wasn't sure, and Kenji wasn't sure either.

He hoped that she would. But he didn't know if she was going to work with him or not.

"I don't know either...Tsu-chan, you think that she would?"

Kenji asked her, and Tsuyu shrugged her shoulders.

"Even she might come to realize that she would see the benefits with working with Midoriya-chan, even if she doesn't like him."

Kenji could see that.

But as Izuku got closer, and tried speaking with her, all she did was brush him off.

"Kacchan, we should work together. Usually, I'd say that we would assess the combat situation of the Villain. But with All Might, there's no way that we would be able to win, so we should run away together."

When Izuku tried speaking to her, Katsuki brushed him off by saying "Get lost." and continued walking forward.

Izuku was deterred for a few moments, before he ran closer to her once more and got beside her.

"All Might is probably waiting for us on this main road. We should take another route."

"I'm not going to run away. I'm going to blast that smile off his face. Ken fought that strong Nomu...I can fight All Might myself."

Katsuki said with a stony expression.

Izuku furrowed his eyebrows, as he walked closer to her.

"No, we should avoid fighting him in anything that it takes."

"Shut up! I'm going to toy with him until time is nearly out and knock him unconscious for real! I already said, Ken fought off a beast that even Pro's would find difficult...I wont fall behind him, and let him be taken away...no way, I can do this without you!"

Kenji's eyebrows lowered.

"Ken-chan, why is Kacchan not being kind to Deku-chan?"

Kenji tilted his head to Eri kindly.

"Kacchan has complex feelings when it comes to Deku-kun, she finds it hard to believe that Deku-kun can be strong, among other things."

Izuku however spoke up.

"It was true that Ken-kun fought and defeated a Nomu, but even Ken-kun knew that it was too dangerous and he nearly died for it! We have to work together to fight All Might!"

Katsuki turned around to Izuku, and went to hit him...when she remembered Kenji, pulled her hand backwards, and walked away from Izuku.

"Just because you think you're getting stronger, you can't tell me what to do. You wont be able to catch up to people like Ken and me! He should be here beside me, not you!"

"Even then! Ken-kun would want us to work together! Why can't we ever have real conversations!?"

"Because you aren't Ken! Now leave me alone you idiot!"

As Katsuki yelled that out, Kenji noticed All Might taking a stance once more. His hand tightened, and his feet planted on the ground. Then, he punched forward, and unleashed a hailstorm of air pressure which ripped through the area.

It smashed windows in buildings, and it tore through the ground as well. Izuku and Katsuki were powerless, and were caught up in the strong air pressure, blowing them away and knocked them down onto the ground, dust spreading out everywhere.

"W-Whoa Ken-chan, he's so strong..."

Eri spoke with wonder, Kenji folded his arms, nodding a single time.

"You're right, he's very strong, they need to work together Eri-san."

"Will they Ken-chan?"

Kenji couldn't answer that.

"Teamwork...are you sure they're going to do it Asui?"

Shoto questioned once more, and Tsuyu just stared at the place where Katsuki and Izuku were. Kenji himself just looked on and prayed that they would be able to come out of this safe and sound, though he was worried about what was going to happen.

As the dust settled down, All Might stood before them. The buildings had been wrecked, and some were even broken. Katsuki however looked on with a bloodlusting expression on her face, and seemed to be rather excited about the fight before her.

"If you think this is an exam and not a real fight then you'll be sorry." All Might yelled out, stomping on the floor, and a gust of air brushed past Katsuki and Izuku. "I'm a Villain now Hero's. Remember that. You better come at me with everything you've got! I wont hold my punches!"

All Might declared, and Izuku looked worried. But Katsuki, despite feeling the intimidation of what he was doing, wouldn't back down, and she gave her strongest looks, Izuku began running backwards, but saw that Katsuki wasn't moving.

"Kacchan move!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

She yelled out, as All Might charged forward strongly.

She placed her hand outwards, and light began gathering there.

"How about a Stun Grenade!?"

Katsuki unleashed her blinding light which even took All Might off guard. His eyes were caught with the light for a few seconds, and it gave Katsuki the chance to move closer, and fly towards him, but All Might anticipated this, and grabbed Katsuki by the face with his large hand.

She didn't give up though, and began launching explosion after explosion within his face, and didn't hold back on the strength. Kenji had to mentally praise her for even doing something like that. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do something like that.

"It isn't so bad Young Bakugo. But you're not seeing something Young Bakugo, and you wont see it with an attitude like yours either!"

Kenji grimaced, as All Might slammed her body into the ground and looked to be suffocating her. She had to stop her explosions because of the impact, and Izuku looked on with a nervous expression. He didn't want to attack All Might, and he didn't want Katsuki to suffer either.

But then All Might took his hand off of Katsuki's mouth.

"That blast was nothing more than a sting." Katsuki breathed out hard, as All Might's eyes went towards Izuku who seemed to be panicking. "And where do you think you're going?" Using his impressive speed, All Might flashed behind Izuku who's eyes broadened exponentially. "Don't think I've forgotten about you Young Midoriya! Are you going to leave your teammate here and run away!?"

Izuku felt more panic entering his system. He briefly thought about Stain and Reaper, and how scary they were. And he also remembered what Reaper said about forming teams and being together in a team is better than being alone.

Izuku then ran his Quirk through his body and propelled himself upwards. All Might however saw that Katsuki was coming at him from behind.

"Do you think that's going to work?"

Katsuki, exploding herself through the air, and Izuku, lunging backwards, collided with one another, and fell down towards the ground. Kenji grimaced at the sight, Jiro did the same thing and folded her arms.

"It seems that even though they are apart of a team, there's no real teamwork there at all. If we do that Mikami-kun then we wont be able to get past your Mother. There's only two ranks between the two, and your Mother is...scary and now seeing this fight is making me worry as well."

Kenji could understand what Jiro was saying and he honestly wasn't sure about what he was going to do with his Mother during their fight as well.

"Yeah...but, they aren't in sync with one another. Kacchan wants to defeat All Might, and Deku-kun wants to run away. Deku-kun looks up to All Might as a God figure almost, while Kacchan does the same, but she wants to surpass All Might with her powers. If they continue not working together, then they aren't going to be able to win the fight."

Momo and the others could see why he thought that and it did make sense. Momo and Shoto learned that during their test as well, about working together as a team and not being so distant with one another.

"Ken-chan, I'm worried...a-are they going to be okay?"

Eri showed worry that a child would, so Kenji comforted her.

"Of course, All Might wont hurt them Eri-san."

"Are you sure...? They seem to be in pain..."

"Yeah, they wont get too badly hurt, I promise."

Eri looked relieved.

Katsuki got off the ground, and began walking towards All Might once more.

"Kacchan, we can't do this. We have to run away from All Might."

"Don't talk to me. I already said that I am fighting him, and don't get in my way. That's what it means to be a Hero Deku."

Izuku's eyes broadened and remembered a time when Katsuki was cheering for All Might, a reason why he admired her, and her skills as well. But it also brought confusion to the young man and what he should do as well.

"Kacchan, we have to at least-"

"Leave me alone!"

Katsuki yelled out, but All Might came from up above.

"I have a special gift for you young Hero's!"

Riding on what seemed to be a piece of metal with bars across it, All Might plunged downwards, and pinned Izuku between the bars. Katsuki barely had anytime to react, and went to set off an explosion, when All Might nailed her in the stomach with his fist, and blew her body upwards through the air.

In said air, she spat out bile, which made Kenji's eyes lower.

"Kacchan..."

Seeing someone he loved in pain wasn't exactly easy for him. It was painful, and he didn't want to see her in such a state, and it made him mad that All Might would punch her so hard that she would spit out bile like that.

Izuku yelled "Kacchan, are you okay!?" but she didn't answer. She landed on the ground and her hands shook as she tried to get up. But the punch was harder than she had expected, and she wasn't sure on how she was going to win now.

All Might walked closer to Katsuki who was struggling to her up, as Izuku desperately tried to stand up.

"I know why you're angry Young Bakugo. The thought of Young Midoriya growing stronger...and also getting left behind by Young Mikami, isn't that right?" Katsuki's hands tightened. "But, when you're a novice, you will grow faster. But you have much room to grow. And Young Mikami would tell you this as well, about his rate of progression. Why it seems like he's shot up is because nearly all of his life, he held back half of himself, and now using all of himself, might seem like he's grown stronger, but he's realizing his full potential, and you as well, have amazing potential. And I don't just mean your Quirk."

Katsuki gave All Might a dark expression.

"Shut up...if I'm so bad that I have to get help from a weakling like him...then I'd rather lose! Ken fought that beast on his own...and if I can't fight you on my own, then I'll never be able to protect him...I'll never be able to save him from that man!"

All Might was surprised, and so was Izuku.

Katsuki was angry...because she didn't think that she'd be able to keep Kenji from All For One, and his Father. And having seen Kenji face down the powerful Nomu, at least a little bit, brought about her own inferiority complex about how she wouldn't be able to fight with Kenji and stand beside him, and to add insult to injury, with Izuku as well, who she considered inferior to her.

But then Izuku shot forward, and punched Katsuki right in the face while saying "Don't you dare say you'd rather lose Kacchan! Lets win this together!" and sent her flying across the road, bouncing off said road, before he grabbed her body and ran down an alleyway, surprising everyone.

Surprising All Might who couldn't believe Izuku did that, Katsuki for the same reason, and Kenji who sat there with wide eyes, twitching eyebrows, and the colour left his face.

"H-He punched her in the face...I-I really should be pissed off...but, he's kinda making her respect him...yet that's my girlfriend so I really am pissed that he hit her...ugh! Damn it all! He punched my Kacchan!"

Momo gave Kenji a curious look as he grabbed his hair, and pulled it.

"Hehe, well it's good to know if anyone ever hits us, you'll become angry Ken-chan~"

"Damn right I would! Anyone ever hits anyone I care for then I'd be angry! Yet I'm happy for Deku-kun for standing up to All Might and Kacchan yet pissed that he hit her! Ugh! I don't know what I'm supposed to feel right now! I'm torn..."

"Ken-chan has torn feelings."

Eri stared kindly, Kenji nodded "Yup, that's right..." and watched as Katsuki hit Izuku in the head, forcing him to drop her to the ground.

Kenji placed a hand over his heart, and didn't know if he could take this much longer, seeing his friend and girlfriend in pain like this. It felt like a test for him now rather than just them to endure seeing the people he cared most for in such a bad situation.

"Kacchan, I really can't think of a way for us to beat All Might. We have to make a clean getaway from him. But before you give up, we can at least try using my power. You can't say you're okay with losing! You're you because you never give in. It's something both you and Ken-kun share...you both never stop trying your hardest. The most amazing Hero always wins. You've been saying that since we were kids. How can you give up now?"

Katsuki was getting more and more angry.

She was feeling her anger…

But also something else as well.

Katsuki yelled and punched towards Izuku...but she punched the side of him, and set off a small explosion. Izuku looked on with worry, but Katsuki began speaking slowly, trying to keep her anger at bay.

"Listen to me you little nerd. I wont say this again. All Might's speed is insane. No matter where you try and hide, there's no avoiding fighting him. Ken also realized it when he fought that Nomu, you can't hold back against him for even a second. He wont be stopped by anything other than a full powered attack. You saw it with Ken, didn't you!? How he fought so damn hard...but, I bet right now, he's looking at me and wanting me to work with you...he realized it before me about this damn fight...I hate you, I really do hate you...but, we have to work together damn it!"

Kenji put on a smile.

He was so happy that Katsuki finally said it.

That she was going to work with him.

Izuku also looked thankful that she would work with him now.

Then they got to work and began making a plan. Kenji wasn't sure if she would be able to pull it off with Izuku, but he was glad that she was at least trying her best now, and would work with him even if it pained her to do so.

"Ken-chan, are they working together now?"

Kenji chuckled, petting Eri's head.

"It seems so."

Eri held onto Kenji's hand tightly and watched it happen before her eyes.

* * *

Then they enacted their plan together.

All Might ran through the streets, looking for Izuku and Katsuki together.

" _Where have they gone now? Would Young Midoriya try for the entrance?_ "

He wondered to himself, only for Katsuki to leap out from an alleyway.

"Come on All Might! Give me a fight!"

"That's supposed to be a sneak attack?"

All Might turned towards her, and went to grab her, but she set off an explosion in his face, and forced herself backwards. She used another explosion to put some more distance between the two of them, while hating what she would have to do.

"DEKU! DO IT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

She yelled at the top of her lungs, and Izuku came out from behind, wearing one of Katsuki's gauntlets, ready to aim it at All Might himself. Kenji could see the unsureness in Izuku, but he was willing to do this to pass.

Izuku got into position, as Katsuki set off an explosion below her, propelling her into the air.

"SHOOT IT NOW DAMN IT!"

"Yes Kacchan!"

Katsuki demanded, and Izuku, with his finger on the trigger, pulled said trigger while crying "SORRY ALL MIGHT!" and set off the explosion that nearly dislocated his arm itself, blowing him backwards, and he couldn't believe that Katsuki carried one of those around with her and used them a lot, and it didn't do this to her either.

"Run you idiot!"

Katsuki yelled above him, and Izuku nodded, turning around, gathering his Quirk around him and shot off towards the exit together with Katsuki.

Kenji looked relieved that they were finally working together as they should.

Showing that they could do it together, and had what it takes to take down some enemies.

All Might behind them, was relatively unharmed. But he was surprised by what they did together.

"A compromise of running and fighting. I hadn't expected something like that. They also limited the damage done to the city by aiming it at places I had already demolished. I think I taught them to do that in their very first combat training."

All Might looked on with a proud smile.

Seeing the pair doing what they did together.

Even if it was against Katsuki's wishes to do so.

She did it, and now they were making their way to the exit of the area.

They knew that they couldn't take All Might. Even Katsuki had to admit that they couldn't do something like that. So while running away together, she held a pained expression on her face. Yet, she looked determined as well.

Kenji also noticed that as they ran together, All Might's body was going through something. He could see with his eyes, and he guessed that it was because of what was happening with his Quirk, or lack of Quirk now.

Kenji noticed something else as well.

The fact that even though All Might's attack came from the middle of the city, as they got closer to the end of the city, the buildings were still effected by what happened.

"It doesn't look like All Might is chasing us. Did the explosion really knock him out?"

"Of course not you idiot! You're the one who keeps crying about the fact that he is impossible to defeat! There's no way an attack like that K.O'ed him. When he comes back, then it will be my turn to blast him to hell!"

"Interesting, will you now?!"

All Might flashed between Katsuki and Izuku and said that with his signature grin.

Katsuki's eyes widened, she hadn't even predicted that he would be there.

Her hand went up with the remaining gauntlet, but All Might punched her, and destroyed the gauntlet, and he punched with his other hand, knocking back Izuku who tried to attack him from behind, forcing Izuku near a wall, but stopped within inches.

"Da-Damn, he's really fast...I hadn't even seen him coming."

Momo muttered, Kenji nodding.

"Yeah, I don't know how they're going to be able to do this."

"Ken-chan, I'm worried for Kacchan and Deku-chan...All Might seems too strong."

"He's very strong, but they can still make it if they try their best."

He relieved Eri's worries, while All Might faced Katsuki.

"Because I'm a Villain, it is time for you Hero's to take a nap!"

Kenji grimaced as All Might got close and his knee met Katsuki's face. Kenji winced as her body went high into the sky, and smashed against the third floor of a building. Kenji wouldn't be surprised if she was knocked out from that hit.

Izuku rushed towards her, but All Might grabbed him by the arm, and dragged his body upwards.

"I'll get you All Might!"

Katsuki came out of the building, and shot for All Might. All Might didn't say anything as he span around and slammed Izuku against Katsuki, embedding both of them into the ground where Kenji placed a hand on his forehead.

"Damn, he's not going easy on them."

"I'm glad that it wasn't me that's fighting him though ribbit. I don't think I'd survive."

Tsuyu grimaced as she said it.

Kenji himself wasn't sure if he would be able to survive an All Might assault either. Cuffs or not, All Might was a crazy opponent and he could see that even with the cuffs, they weren't making him much weaker.

"Hey, isn't it wonderful? You are cooperating with one another. Sadly, that's not enough for me."

All Might placed his foot on Katsuki's back, and forced her downwards, while he still held Izuku with his large hand. Neither had any idea what they were going to do. Even Kenji didn't know what they were going to do now.

Katsuki on the ground thought about what she could do.

Against All Might's overwhelming strength and speed, it seemed hard for anything that she could do against him. There wasn't really much that she could do right now. She couldn't win. The fight seemed impossible for her to win.

She thought about what Kenji would do in this situation.

Fight.

Flight.

She didn't know what he would do.

She also thought about what Kenji felt when he fought All Might, and now could understand what he did during that fight. About All Might's power, and how it would be nigh impossible for them to win in a one and one fight…

But, it didn't always come to power to win a fight.

Even if the fight seemed crazy.

Izuku who was trying to get out of his grasp, All Might could see the worry that was on Izuku's face.

"What kind of face is that Young Midoriya?" All Might slapped Izuku away, and he hit the ground, harsh. "Trying to get away from me by using maximum fire power, then make a run for the escape gate. It wasn't a terrible strategy, I have to admit. But now I've destroyed Young Bakugo's gauntlets, there's no way you'd be able to use that again. This is over."

That seemed to ignite a rage within Katsuki.

Her fires were burning and she wouldn't be losing to All Might. She couldn't lose to All Might, she had to show herself that she could do it...and she had to do it for Kenji, showing how powerful she could be as well.

"Shut up!"

Katsuki twisted her hand upwards, where All Might stood on her, and unleashed a powerful explosion. Surprisingly, it pushed All Might backwards to the point where it allowed Katsuki to actually stand up.

She then grabbed Izuku and growled "Get ready to fly!" and turned towards the gate.

"I don't like the idea of running, but with the crap we're in right now we don't have any other choice!"

"W-Wait don't do it!"

Izuku pleaded, but Katsuki didn't listen.

"Now dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Katsuki launched Izuku with an explosion. She also felt a throb in her arm from overusing her Quirk like she was. But she didn't give up, and continued running.

Izuku sailed through the air, and thought that he could get the upper hand, but All Might saw his chance as well.

"New Hampshire Smash!"

All Might cut through the smoke, and launched his body towards Izuku's. His back collided with Izuku's back, and Izuku's mouth widened along with his eyes, letting out a pained cry and his body slammed down onto the ground, bounced upwards, and hit a nearby bus, before settling down onto the ground.

Katsuki used her Quirk to explode herself into the air, while Kenji prayed that they would be alright. She got close into the air to All Might, and placed her hand outwards. Kenji could see that the excessive use of her explosions was wearing on her quite a lot. But she still didn't give up, and powered her explosions.

"I can't give up now! Isn't that right All Might!?"

Katsuki released her explosion point blank range towards All Might while Kenji hoped that she would be alright.

"She's done two of them now..."

Momo murmured, Shoto nodding her head.

"Yes, it seems that she's rather determined to not give up. But even if she's like that, she can't fight against All Might like this."

Her body was sent backwards, while Kenji looked on and saw that she was in pain, yet she still didn't want to give up either.

"Deku! Hurry up and go already for God sake!"

Katsuki yelled out, and Izuku went to stand, but he felt pain through his back, and was brought to his knees.

Katsuki landed on the ground, gripped her hands together, and ran forward.

"Even if you are still learning to use your pathetic power, I can move better than you! So you better make yourself at least a little useful!"

Katsuki rushed towards All Might, and then aimed her hand upwards towards All Might, unleashing explosion after explosion. But as she did, Kenji could see that she was growing increasingly tired from using her Quirk like that. The pain in her arms were real, and he wished that he could do something to help.

But, he was glad that she was being a team player now.

That she wasn't just ignoring Izuku and was fighting as hard as she could.

All Might noticed that Izuku was heading for the gate slowly, so he turned towards him, and jumped.

But Katsuki came from the left, and got before him, launching an explosion. But All Might dodged the explosion, grabbed her face, and slammed her head down onto the ground, Kenji tightened his hands at such a sight.

"Damn it All Might, stop doing that to Kacchan."

Kenji was worried, as he saw Katsuki's eyes flickering open and closed.

She had been knocked out, and Izuku had already realized it as well.

"Ken-chan, i-is she okay...? Her eyes a-are closing..."

Kenji relieved Eri's worries with a fleeting smile.

"Yes, she'll be alright, she just needs to rest soon."

Eri was still worried for Katsuki though right now.

"It's time to sleep now, Young Bakugo. I might be a Villain, but I'm still your Sensei."

Katsuki, with what little strength she had left, placed her hand on All Might's wrist, and set off a very small explosion. All Might grew with surprise at the sight.

"Go...already you...damn nerd...I'll keep fighting...I'll break myself...like Ken...he fought...until there was...nothing left...and still fought...even as he bled...even as he nearly died...he still fights...and as...his girlfriend...I couldn't...do any worse...than him...so I'll...keep doing this...just get out of here...already..."

Katsuki, in a desperate attempt to stop All Might, bit into his hand. Though it didn't do anything, All Might was impressed with what she was doing and how she was able to continue fighting. Izuku however, couldn't just run away, and knew what he would have to do.

He launched himself towards All Might, and his hand tightened.

"Get out of the way All Might! Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!"

Izuku punched All Might in the face with enough force to push him backwards. Kenji watched as All Might kneeled down and Izuku grabbed Katsuki. She was already unconscious by the time that he got towards her.

"It's over, they've won."

Kenji spoke up, surprising the others.

"What do you mean?"

Tsuyu questioned, only for Kenji to see All Might's body smoking. He knew what that meant.

"All Might wont be able to catch up to them now, it's over and done with. They've done it!"

Kenji cheered as Izuku and Katsuki went through the gates, passing the exam. The others began cheering like Ochaco, and Tsuyu and the others. Kenji smiled lightly, he was proud of both of them…

But now he had his own fight to deal with, and that fight was with his Mother, Hikari Mikami, the strongest challenge he would have.

* * *

Kenji went towards Katsuki, and Izuku to see if they were alright with Eri since she was worried about Katsuki. Izuku had back pain, but he was conscious, yet Katsuki was passed out on the bed. He didn't know what he could do for her, he wished to heal her, but he had his own match to deal with and that match was his Mother.

"Hey Deku-kun, you alright?"

"A-Ah, my back hurts...b-but yeah, I'm alright..."

"I'm glad. And you stood up to Kacchan as well...though you did hit her as well..."

Izuku's face dropped when seeing Kenji's narrowed eyes.

For a second, he looked exactly like Reaper which was terrifying.

"I-I'm sorry! I wont hit her like that again!"

"Hehe, no worries~"

Izuku breathed out slowly.

He then drew the curtain to give Izuku some privacy as Ochaco came to see him.

He sat down next to Katsuki, and brushed her face while Eri looked on with worry. Katsuki groaned, and her eyes opened. His eyes met her own, he then came closer, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush lightly, while his fingers and her own intertwined with one another, Eri jumped onto the bed, and hugged onto Katsuki.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

Katsuki looked down at Eri, and gained a surprisingly soft smile, using her free hand to pet her head.

"I'm alright Eri, don't worry about me, I'm as tough as nails."

Kenji lightly smiled at the girl.

"You passed Kacchan."

Her face lifted upwards.

"I'm glad..."

"Yeah...but, you put yourself in danger Kacchan...it worried me...and what were you talking about protecting me anyway? I thought we agreed to protect one another."

Katsuki's eyes went down, and didn't make eye contact with him.

However, he placed his hand on her face, and drew her eyes towards his own.

"Tell me. You're not worried about my dear old Granddad, are you Kacchan?"

"...Not just that, I don't want to lose you Ken...you, I see you growing in strength, I know you are going to be strong...even if you're the Grandson of that crazy whackjob...I don't want to lose you Ken...and I need to be stronger...I saw you taking on that Nomu and I couldn't..."

"Kacchan, you did amazing today, you stood up to All Might, and fought even when you were near unconscious. It's that reason I admire you much Kacchan, and why I love you as well."

Katsuki adopted a smile, and her hand placed on the side of his face, while Eri muttered "Ken-chan loves Kacchan, it's so nice." making both Katsuki and Kenji smile. He came closer towards her, and hovered above her body. Her hand stroked down his face, and his eyes and her own met one another in a loving embrace.

"Damn fool, you have your own match Ken, you can't stay here with me."

"I know Kacchan, I'm going in a minute. But I had to come and see you before I left for my fight."

Katsuki's hand stroked Kenji's face, and gave him a small soft smile, as his eyes reflected her.

"Such an idiot. You better win Ken, no matter what. I wont accept you losing."

Kenji chortled.

"But of course Kacchan, leave it to me. But, I'm kinda nervous...it's my Mom I'm fighting, I don't want to hurt her Kacchan."

Katsuki could understand that.

She'd probably be the same if she was him.

"I know, but she's not going to pull back, so you can't either Ken. You have to fight her."

"I know..."

Kenji crawled into the bed next to her, and laid his head on her chest while Eri sat on the other side of Katsuki and held onto her hand. She looked between Eri and Kenji, and couldn't help but smile.

"When you're in your exam, I'll take care of Eri." Her eyes went towards Eri. "You're alright with that, right Eri?"

"T-Though Ken-chan is my friend...I also want to stay with Kacchan too, since she's so strong..."

Katsuki lightly petted her head, Kenji gave a thankful smile.

"Thanks Kacchan."

Katsuki shook her head, petting his head.

* * *

At the exam area, Kenji and Jiro found themselves in a woodland area. It was huge, like a national park. There was a lake that was on the left hand side of the large area, and the gate was before them, at the end of the park filled with trees.

"Of course it would be nature. We're in her element."

Jiro grimaced.

Kenji on the other hand thought about fighting his Mother.

He thought that he had steeled himself.

But now that he was there, and they would be fighting, he wasn't sure what he would do against her.

Izuku, Katsuki with Eri sat on her lap, and the others watched as Kenji and Jiro stood together. Katsuki bit her lower lip, and hoped that he would be able to fight off his Mother.

[Then the match begins!]

"Mikami-kun! Lets go!"

"R-Right!"

Kenji and Jiro began running together towards the exit.

"Since she can feel us wherever we go, there's no point trying to hide and sneak attack, right?"

Jiro asked her partner, who inclined his head.

"You're right. Her sensing ability is on a completely different level to what I can do, there's no way we would be able to get past her. We'll just have to go for her and hope for the best. Our only advantage is that she can only tell approximately where we are, so if she can't see us then we could gain an advantage."

Though Kenji said that, he wasn't so confident in his ability to actually win against his Mother. She was powerful. Even without nature around her, and now that there were thick trees around her, she was able to use any of them to her advantage.

Hikari at the far side of area where the gate was, placed her hand outwards, and closed her eyes. She was in her Hero costume which consisted of a skin tight pure white body suit with a rose design in the middle of her chest, expanding across her breasts. Around her waist, was several capsules which contained seeds inside of them, the colour of the utility belt containing the seeds was gold and at the front, where it clipped on, was the design of a flower. She wore white boots that come up towards her knees, but split off into a V shape as it neared the knees.

"Seems like I have to begin now dear."

Hikari sent out her life Quirk, and it pulsated through the area. The others watched as the life spread forward, and around the area. Since her eyes were closed, she could see where she was going and what was going on through her Life Quirk.

The others watched as a tree on the left of Kenji extended their branches, became hands and stood up.

"I've got this Jiro-san!"

Kenji placed his Death hand outwards to shoot down the tree with as much power as he could muster within seconds…

But he stopped when he thought about his Mother.

If he shot it down, then it would go to his Mother and cause her pain.

Because they were connected, it would happen like that.

He also thought about how he fought Irina and at the time, caused her pain without realizing.

His hand shook around and he couldn't…

He just couldn't harm his Mother.

"Mikami-kun!"

Jiro dived, and knocked Kenji down to the ground as the large tree fist came for Kenji's body. The large fist smashed against the ground and actually made a dent in said ground, the others grimaced.

"T-That could've killed them!"

Izuku yelled out, Katsuki however sighed.

"She wouldn't kill her own son, idiot. At most, it would've just hurt really bad."

Momo had to agree, but she did see that Hikari didn't hold back either. It was as if she was going to play the Villain.

"Kacchan, is Ken-chan okay? He seems a bit different..."

"He'll be fine, just watch Ken closely."

Eri nodded, looking towards Kenji with her worry.

They skidded across the ground and the tree monster casually turned towards them.

Shoto noticed something.

"He hesitated against firing at the tree...why would he hesitate to do that?"

Shoto didn't quite understand it, but Tsuyu did understand and lowered her eyes.

"It's because it is his Mother, who he only had for so long. The woman who raised him...he knew that if he shot that tree down, then he would cause his Mother pain. No matter how minor it is ribbit. His Mother, he loves her, yet, he can't force himself to hurt her."

Tsuyu explained as Jiro took out her earphone jacks and stabbed them into the tree. Using her vibration abilities, she caused the tree to shatter from the power that she had, and Hikari winced slightly.

Then his Mother came flying downwards up above, on her Angel wings.

Hikari clicked her fingers, and vines came up from the ground, wrapping around Jiro's earphones as she tried to attack, stopping her movements.

"You have to be quicker than that sweetie."

With lightning speed, Hikari embedded her foot into Jiro's torso. Jiro's eyes widened at the impact, and she spat out bile as she was flung through the forest. Her body slammed against a tree, making the leaves fall down as she fell down, clutching her stomach.

Kenji looked towards Jiro, seeing her in pain, turned to his Mother.

"I wont let you hurt Jiro-san!"

Kenji allowed ethereal wings to appear beside his feet, and he shot off towards Hikari.

He coated his arm in Death, and Hikari placed her hand outwards to form chains.

"Death Arm..."

Kenji's hand went to strike down his Mother...when he remembered something.

* * *

 _A young Kenji, having needed the bathroom late at night, went towards it. The young boy was covered in bandages, due to what happened that faithful night._

 _But once he was finished, he heard some noise's coming from his elder brother's room._

 _It sounded like crying._

 _So, he went to go and investigate._

 _Having lost his sister not long ago, he suspected that Daisuke was the one who was crying..._

 _But when he got there, he peered through the crack of the door, and saw that it was his Mother, who was in fact crying._

 _The room, had been emptied._

 _And there was a single note._

 _"Daisuke...I've lost nearly everyone...Irina...Daisuke..."_

 _Hikari held the note within her hands, and tears fell onto the note, devastating tears._

 _Without even conveying with words, Kenji knew the truth._

 _Daisuke had gone._

 _And he was completely devastated, tears unable to stop flowing from his eyes, silently crying, and his Mother openly sobbed._

 _He wished he could take the pain away...but, he already felt that he had caused too much pain for what happened to Irina, and now Daisuke._

 _He felt like, he had done this..._

 _His Mother's tears...he wished he'd be able to stop them, but he couldn't._

 _So, he vowed, he'd try his best to never burden his Mother again, for the pain she was going through right now, he wouldn't add to them._

* * *

Kenji's eyes snapped out of the memory when his Mother's chains wrapped around his body, bringing him up into the air.

"Aaah!"

The chains wrapped tightly around his body and made him wince, Hikari however showed an expression that wasn't usually like her...it was one of cold intentions.

"Why did you hesitate to strike me Kenji? You're the Hero, and I'm the Villain. If you hesitate against a real Villain, then how could you ever survive?"

"T-That's not it Mom!"

He cried out, but Hikari remained strong.

"I'm not your Mother right now Kenji!" Kenji broadened his eyes. "I'm the enemy. You see me as your Mother, you'll never progress. What if you see Irina again? What if she attacks someone you care for? Would you see her as Irina or would you see her as the enemy attacking your friends?"

"T-That's..."

Kenji didn't know the answer.

He couldn't understand what he would need to say.

To call Irina an enemy…

To attack Irina to defend his friends…

To attack his Mother to win during an exam…

To cause her pain…

"I asked to be the one who fought you, to teach you a valuable lesson Kenji. In your life, you'll have people turn to the dark side...I had it with your Father, with Grim Reaper. Seeing him as a Villain...breaks my heart. But if he endangers anyone I care for, then I attack that person without even holding back! Because he's not my husband in that moment! He is the enemy that needs to be stopped! Right now, I am the enemy that needs to be stopped! If you don't stop me, then I could hurt your friends even more! If Irina comes back, and tries to harm you, even if she doesn't want you, you'd have to stop her."

Hikari raised her arm, and tossed Kenji towards a tree. She sent out her life, and grabbed the boy with the tree familiar. It wrapped around his body tightly, and squeezed him hard, making him let out a cry.

"M-Mikami-kun!"

Jiro, despite being in pain, stood up, and plugged in her earphone jacks, sending out a sound wave.

"Heh, seems like you've worked out a good thing."

Hikari winced as the sound pierced her eardrums. Then Jiro rushed forward in that moment of confusion, and tried to strike down Hikari.

But she shot up into the air, and directed her hand to the tree, launching Kenji at Jiro.

Jiro went to move, but Kenji created a life platform in the air, and hopped over Jiro's body, landing near her.

"Jiro-san, are you alright?"

His question was met with a small nod.

"Yes but..."

Jiro looked towards Hikari who was looking on strongly.

Hikari then placed her hands outwards, and from around Kenji and Jiro, the trees began to take shape of monsters, and lift themselves out of the ground. Their fists tightened, and Hikari looked on with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to my world. If you think you'll leave, think again. The only way for you to walk away from this is if you come for me ohohoho."

Aizawa's eyes widened, and only said "The Beast has returned." and left looking ill, All Might with little strength he had, looked at Hikari laughing and shuddered saying "She's going serious." while grimacing.

Kenji and Jiro grimaced, as the tree monsters charged for them.

Rather than fight, they made a tactical retreat to regain the ground.

"It seems like he's going through a lot..."

Tsuyu muttered, and had to think about what was going on with Kenji right now.

"Jiro's not going to be able to do it alone. She needs Kenji-kun to give her assistance."

Shoto expressed her thoughts, and saw that Jiro and Kenji were running away from the monsters coming for them.

"Come on Ken, you've got this...you can do this..."

Katsuki looked on with a worried expression.

She didn't want her boyfriend to fail the exam while she had passed.

"Ken-chan..."

Eri placed her hands together in a prayer like state, hoping he would be okay.

* * *

Kenji and Jiro ran towards the lake, thinking that maybe they could do something. They dodged a fist that came down, but it shook the ground which made Jiro fall down to the ground.

"Come on Jiro-san!"

Kenji announced,as they ran together.

Hikari slowly walked towards them with the tree carrying her body.

"Kenji, Jiro-chan. If you don't fight me, then you wont be able to win against me. Running isn't going to be the best thing to do. You either have to fight me, or make a break for the gate. But, this world is under my control, I rule over everything here."

Jiro and Kenji looked towards Hikari, and saw that she was animating more and more nature around her. Hikari wasn't messing around, she was truly going for them no matter what.

"We wont give up!"

Jiro yelled, and sent out her earphone jacks towards the tree Hikari was on.

But Hikari pulled the tree backwards, and avoided the earphone jacks.

"Good try but it wont work!"

Hikari sent a fist towards Jiro with her tree monster.

Kenji looked between his Mother and Jiro.

If Jiro got punched then it would cause her a lot of pain.

Gritting his teeth, he got between Jiro and Hikari, and turned his Death and Life into a shield, blocking the fist, which shook the barrier, and the Death travelled up the tree, rotting it away, Hikari winced at the feeling, and hopped off the tree as it crumbled down, and while that happened, Kenji grabbed Jiro and jumped to the water, but surprised her when he began running across the water while holding her in his arms, his Life and Death energy being around them, and under his feet.

"Mikami-kun...how are we doing this?"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"I'm killing off our gravity just enough to make the area around us light enough for my Life to propel us so we run across the water without breaking the waters surface and moving fast enough that we're only touching the water for less than a second. I wasn't sure if this would work, this is the first time I've done this, but taking into account various things like our weight, the gravity that would weigh us down among other things-"

"You did complex calculations, that's what you're saying, right?"

Kenji nodded his head with an awkward smile.

"Yes that's right. It's difficult, but it's better than going back there, we need to put distance between us and Mom."

"To do that on the fly, that's quite cool."

Jiro was quite impressed.

Even Shoto was, and murmured "That's quite ingenious." while Eri was amazed.

"Ken-chan can run on water!? Ken-chan is amazing!"

Katsuki smirked down at the young girl.

Jiro then she saw that the tree monsters were following them, and were going into the water, while picking up large stones and throwing them at Kenji and Jiro who used his Quirk to leap to different parts of the lake to dodge the stones, causing huge ripples in the water, he thought his Mother was smart to change the standing body to a more unstable one.

"Ooh come on! Stop attacking us like this!"

Jiro yelled out.

Kenji knew that this wasn't something they could deal with.

Fighting all of them at once...it was going to be difficult.

And then there was his Mother as well, who was great at hand to hand fighting.

Kenji then placed his hand upwards, and formed light with his Life.

"Over Life, Shining Life!"

Kenji's hand lit up with his Life, like a flash light, and shined into Hikari's eyes.

She closed her eyes briefly, she hadn't expected something like that.

"Ooh yeah! That's it Ken!"

Katsuki cheered, she was glad that Kenji was finally using her mind. It was a technique that didn't cause damage, yet it was a technique that could be used to help escape for the moment and blind the enemy. It was like her stun grenade technique, and she was glad that he used something like that.

"Even though he's done that, Hikari-sensei is still very dangerous..."

Toru spoke up, and the others couldn't deny what she was saying as well.

"I know, we've seen first hand what she's capable of." Momo spoke up. "Ken-chan and Jiro-san might not have a chance to overwhelm her in terms of physical fighting. But, they might have a chance to get out of the gate if they work together. As long as Ken-chan is willing to hurt his Mother..."

Momo expressed her true thoughts.

It all came down to Kenji using his powers against his Mother.

"Ken-chan can do it, I believe in Ken-chan." Eri spoke up, surprising the others around. "Ken-chan can win, Ken-chan saved me...Ken-chan wont give up. Even if Ken-chan has to fight his Mommy, Ken-chan can do it."

Tokoyami showed a surprised smile, but then nodded.

"Yes, I agree with the young girl, Mikami wont give up so easily."

"Lets support Mikami together because he's so manly!"

Kirishima added while thrusting his fist to the sky.

When Hikari opened her eyes...they had gone from the water.

"Damn, they managed to escape...cool."

Hikari smiled out.

* * *

Kenji and Jiro were a little distance away, running through the forest.

When they got a good distance between them, Kenji placed his hand downwards, and sent out a Death burst, killing off the trees, and plant life around them so Hikari couldn't animate them to attack Jiro and Kenji.

Jiro breathed slowly, as her eyes went towards Kenji.

"Mikami-kun, we need a plan to deal with your Mother. Clearly, she's very strong, and I don't know if we would be able to defeat her in this kind of environment. She's literally walking in her own element."

Kenji leaned downwards, and sat on the ground.

"I know, but I don't know what to do...I don't know if we should make a break for the exit, and try and get out. Or we go and confront her...or we do what Kacchan and Deku-kun did together, and gave a distraction and then make a break for it...our plans from before were to distract her, but being in this area, she's got eyes everywhere, we have to think of ways to stall her."

Jiro could see that it still was weighing on his mind heavily.

She could understand that.

But she also needed Kenji to fight his Mother.

"Mikami-kun, I know that she is your Mother...but, we have to fight against her. We have to make sure that she's stopped."

Kenji didn't want to let Jiro down.

It was just as important to her as it was to him to make the exam theirs, and win against her.

"I know Jiro-san...I know...I'm sorry...it's just...they really picked the right person...anyone else, and I wouldn't be hesitating...even if it was All Might who's a Hero I look up to...but, this is my Mom, who is my true Hero...she's someone I want to be like, the kind gentle Hero who'd always save others while smiling and healing not just their wounds, but their hearts too. All of my life...when I was sad, when I was being bullied, abused, when I was scared, she was there, and gave me a smile, and told me everything would be alright, comforting me and gave me love like no one else did...and I saw my Mom crying about other members of my family...my sister, my brother...my Father. I promised myself I'd never cause my Mom pain, I'd never add to her troubles...and now…I have to cause her pain to help us pass the exam..."

Jiro bit her lower lip, but decided something.

She walked closer towards him, and grabbed his hand, surprising him.

"Jiro-san..."

"Y-You know, I've been watching you since the beginning of the school year. I saw you standing up to your Father...when I could see that he was your biggest fear...you were there for all of us, you stood up for all of us. You protected us at the cost of your own safety. I know that this is your Mother...but, she knew that this would be difficult for you. She knows you've got it in you to harm her, to help others pass...and if you can harm the person you love more than anything to help others...then she knows you'll be a worthwhile Hero! Because, I know you can be a Hero Mikami-kun! I...I am inspired by you to be a Hero after seeing everything you've done...not just for me, but for the others in the class. Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Ashido, Kirishima, and even Bakugo too."

Jiro admitted at the end while blushing lightly.

"Jiro-san…"

Jiro poked her fingers together shyly.

"Mikami-kun, you're smart...you're very smart, and already, I saw you during the Sports Festival coming up with amazing plans. You came up with plans that caught even Yaoyorozu off guard, and even deceived the League of Villains at the USJ. If you can do that...then your Mother can be caught off guard. And you're not your Father. I understand that it's a huge worry for you, since everyone keeps comparing you to your Father, but you're not your Father, or your Mother, you're just you, and who you are, is someone I find to be amazing. Lets do this together, lets rock your Mom's world, and show her how strong we are, together."

Kenji looked upon Jiro, and could hear her passion in her words.

How strong she was being.

And in turn, he felt inspired by her words as well.

He didn't realize that Jiro had much trust in him like that.

He wouldn't let her down.

"Jiro-san...I understand...yes, thank you Jiro-san. Lets take Vitality down together."

Jiro adopted a small smile, nodding her head strongly.

"Right, lets do this Mikami-kun."

Kenji and Jiro moved closer and began discussing a plan.

* * *

Hikari casually began walking towards their position. She also saw that the area she went into was dead. Kenji had killed off the life around them so even she couldn't bring them to life anymore.

"Smart, he's thinking more tactically now."

Hikari beamed out.

But she still had her little army that was behind her.

She looked around the area, and then cupped her hands.

"Hey you guys! Time is running out you know!? If you don't come out soon, then you'll lose the match, is that what you want?"

Hikari called, but she didn't get a reply.

She knew they were around there somewhere, but they weren't revealing themselves which she thought was rather smart.

But then she turned her head to the side, as a deafening sound wave erupted out. It washed over her ears, and made her grip her ears in slight pain.

"Giving away your position! I thought I taught you better than that Kenji!"

Hikari fluttered her wings, and shot in that direction.

However, when she got there, she saw that it was just Jiro's boots on the ground, emitting the sound waves. Jiro's earphone jacks were plugged into them, but they were going under the ground so she didn't know where they were.

Hikari blinked with confusion by what was going on…

But it made sense why they were only her boots. They were hiding where they were and still attacking. She guessed that Jiro probably thought of that considering it was her Quirk, and she was right.

It was Jiro's idea to do that.

"Death Arm!"

Kenji jumped down from the tree, and coated his arm in Death.

He came close to Hikari's body, and aimed for her chest.

His eyes met Hikari's who placed her arm upwards to block.

Kenji could feel his body tensing up.

But he didn't stop this time.

"Haaaaaaaaaah!"

Kenji swiped his arm downwards, and hit Hikari's own arm, leaving a small wound to appear on her body.

"Nice move Kenji, you actually hit me. It seems that you've had a change of heart and have decided to attack me. Good, that's what I want."

Hikari looked at her wound, and then repaired it like it was instant regeneration along with her outfit, Kenji's eyebrows twitching.

"It seems that your regeneration abilities are as great as ever."

Hikari giggled, and pulled at her costume.

"It's thanks to my Hero Costume. I can instantaneously heal any injury on my body due to it being skin tight like this. It spreads through my body, and can help me transmit my Quirk to any place around my body, isn't it good? My Costume is made from cells of my DNA, so I can control it to grow back like I'm healing it, and it gives a good protection, and I can even make it grow and heal places it isn't covering so I don't have to place my hand to my wound, isn't it amazing?"

Kenji saw Hikari get into a hand to hand fighting position as her tree monsters came running towards them. Hikari smirked at the sight, and went to send a punch towards Kenji, but the boots of Jiro emitted a deafening sound wave so Hikari shot into the air.

Hikari looked down to see Kenji jumping up towards her body. His hand lit up with Life, and created platforms in the air, and managed to pull closer, only for Hikari to fly around his body and appear before him.

"Hikari Kick!"

"Gwaaaah!"

Hikari slammed her foot into Kenji's back faster than he could even think. In the trajectory of the landing boy, he headed for one of the tree monsters which outstretched its hand to grab Kenji.

He winced at the sight, only for Jiro to pop out of hiding, holding what appeared to be a bomb.

Hikari gave it a suspicious look, then realized what it was.

"Ooh no!"

She announced with worry, and flew down rather fast. But, Kenji shot a beam of Death for the bomb, as Jiro threw it towards the centre were the trees were, and when connecting together, the bomb exploded, and a large wide area of Death erupted outwards rotting the trees down into nothingness, Hikari let out a cry and pain etched onto her face.

"T-That was a bomb...?"

Eri spoke up with a confused face.

Izuku however explained what was happening.

"Ken-kun was telling me this, and how Hatsume-san made them. Like how Kacchan's Bracer's can be used to store sweat, this is storing his Death Quirk which can be contained because the materials used for the bomb itself is made from Ken-kun's own cells like Hikari-sensei's Hero Costume, so it wouldn't disintegrate while holding the power and can shoot off a more powerful than average wave of energy that Ken-kun is using to take down Hikari-sensei's tree servants!"

It made sense when Izuku explained it.

Using it on the tree monsters made sense, it allowed them to harm Hikari, and to also take down her forces at the same time. Even Hikari was surprised by what was happening and couldn't deny that it was a good idea.

Once the blast died down, Kenji bounced off the floor, and rolled down in the mud, getting dirty.

Jiro rushed towards her boots, putting them on, while Hikari's wings fluttered in the air.

"As long as you can't fly Kenji, you wont be able to catch me up here."

Kenji knew that was true.

Time was ticking down.

Fighting Hikari even with weights on was very difficult.

He couldn't get her up in the air, she could move faster than either of them, and their skills weren't working.

That's when Kenji stepped forward.

"Jiro-san, you go towards the gate. I'm going to hold off my Mother."

"Mikami-kun, that's..."

"It's alright, I worried you, let me make it up to you now and hold off my Mother the best that I can. I've got an idea, don't worry, I'll catch up. Get a head start."

Kenji sent a volley of Death towards his Mother who flies out of the way, Hikari then flies at him at super speed, appearing before him with her leg going for his face. However, before it could, Kenji kills off the gravity around him and jumped upwards, with no gravity weighing him down, he jumped rather high, appearing above Hikari.

Jiro looks on with worry, and hated it.

But, she turned around and began running for the gate, tears in her eyes.

Hikari however giggles, and grabs his leg, shocking him immensely.

"I thought that you'd do that. I do know you very well my son."

"You're right, but did you know about something my Father taught me Mom?"

Hikari drew a blank, only for Kenji to place his hand towards Hikari, and sent off Death close range. However, this Death didn't touch her, and only surrounded her head like a bubble with the Life energy surrounding that, containing Hikari in said dome, and Hikari noticed something different.

The air around her...wasn't going into her lungs.

"Over Life and Death, Air Annihilation!"

Kenji was killing off the very air before it could reach her mouth, which gave Kenji enough time to deliver a speeding kick to Hikari's torso, her eyes widening in shock and she was sent towards the ground.

Kenji then turned around and shot for the exit.

Using wings at his feet, he shot through the air in small bursts. And creating platforms in the air, he was able to cross a good wide range distance.

* * *

He soon saw Jiro running for the exit, as fast as she could, so he jumped downwards, and joined her.

"Mikami-kun! You're here! Thank God!"

"Yeah, but what I did is only going to distract my Mother for no longer than a few seconds! We have to run as fast as we can!"

Jiro nodded, and together, they ran as fast as they could possibly go together.

The exit soon came into sight, and they both smiled with relief.

"Not long now Mikami-kun! We're nearly there!"

Kenji nodded…

But then his face fell.

"No!"

He turned behind him, having sensed what was coming, and saw Hikari appear behind them.

He placed his hand out to send out his Death, but Hikari nailed her foot into Kenji's stomach, who was flung into a set of trees. He broke through the trees, and then his body slammed against the floor before hitting a stone, which cracked with his body hitting it.

Jiro gasped, and plugged in her earphones into her speakers, and went to send out a sound wave, but Hikari shot to the air, avoiding the sound wave, and then placed her hands outwards, her hands began glowing white.

Surrounding Hikari's body, the Life aura grew and expanded. Around her, rather than the trees themselves, it was the leaves on the trees that began to glow, and were being plucked off the tree, and went towards Hikari.

"H-Holy crap, she's going to use her stronger moves..."

Toru grimaced, though because she was invisible, no one could see her worry.

The others could see that it was very dangerous, the leaves began to spin around Hikari, and Hikari began to slowly rotate clockwise, the leaves following her until a sphere of leaves was surrounding her body.

"Only Pro Hero's would be able to deal with that kind of attack!"

Mina cried out, she didn't want Kenji to lose his fight against his Mother, and the same with Jiro.

"I don't know how they're going to get out of this. I've heard that Hikari-sensei's leaf attacks are supposed to be deadly...there's no way that they will be able to dodge all of those...It's one of the reasons she was made into the Number Three Hero, her precise skill to control each leaf all at once, and take down most Villains in a single shot."

Izuku's fears were shared by the others.

"Ken-chan..."

Eri expressed worry, seeing what was happening.

Kenji tried standing up, but because of the beating his body had, even healing him took time. Hikari was more adept at using the Life Quirk than he was at his own Life side. He could feel pain running through him.

He saw Hikari in the sea of leaves, dancing around her, along with her wings shining.

Her beautiful white wings.

He never was able to manifest his own.

No, he could but he couldn't ever use them for more than a single burst…

And Jiro was in danger right now.

"Time to say night-night."

Hikari directed her hand downwards, and the leaves shot out towards Jiro's body, who couldn't move in time, they shot at Jiro like bullets, and her sound wasn't doing anything to help her stop the onslaught of leaves.

He wanted to help her…

Desperately…

But he didn't know what he could do.

If he used his wings on his feet, and propelled himself forward, then he'd be taken out, and then Jiro would soon follow, so that wouldn't help.

"Damn it..."

Kenji spat out, hating that he couldn't do it.

Then he remembered something from his Mother.

* * *

 _A very young Kenji and his Mother Hikari were in their backyard, and Hikari had manifested her beautiful white Angel wings behind her. Kenji looked super excited to see his Mother's beautiful white wings, and clapped again and again._

" _Mommy is an Angel! I wanna be an Angel too!"_

 _Hikari giggled as Kenji tried to manifest wings on his back._

 _However, as they grew from his back, he tried flapping them, but a single burst was all he could manage before they disappeared completely from his back, and he fell down onto his butt, making Hikari giggle even more._

" _Mommy...I don't understand...w-why can't I do it…?"_

 _Hikari bent down towards her son, and placed a hand on his head, giving it a gentle rub._

" _This technique is very difficult, I've spent a long time making it Kenji. And even when trying to perfect it, it was highly difficult."_

" _But...how did you do it…?"_

 _Hikari fluttered her Angel wings, Kenji watched on with amazement._

" _You see my baby, our Life Quirk can connect to anything living, even your own body, we can connect to that and like we do plants, we can shape our life energy or vitality if you like into barriers, chains, and even wings to fly. With this technique, your drawing our your own vitality to the surface but rather than give it to another life form to manipulate it, you give it to yourself, giving it shape, and lifting your body through the air. It takes concentration, and zaps stamina, but in return, it can make your movements faster, and allow you to fly. But the trick is, you have to be at harmony with yourself. You have to keep yourself balanced, any doubt and it will be difficult to control it since if you're unbalanced, then your vitality is too."_

" _Erm..."_

 _Hikari allowed a cute laugh to come out of her mouth._

" _When the time comes up, I know you'll do it. Hey, maybe you'll add in your Daddy's Quirk too. You shouldn't aim to be an Angel Kenji, you should aim to be a Nephilim."_

" _Nep...Neph..."_

" _Nephilim."_

 _"What does that mean Mommy?"_

 _Hikari picked up her son._

 _She fluttered her wings, and shot into the sky._

 _Kenji looked down at the ground, and saw it becoming smaller and smaller, exciting him even more._

" _It means you're the best of both~ Because it means you're the son of me and your Daddy too~ Aim to become a Nephilim Kenji, because you're the best of me and your Daddy."_

 _"I'm the best of you and Daddy?"_

 _Hikari placed a kiss on her sons cheek, making him blush with embarrassment._

 _"That's right baby. One day, I know you're going to shine and allow others to shine, just like your Daddy did for me."_

 _Kenji looked towards his Mother, and saw her smile towards him._

 _To become more than an Angel._

 _To become a Nephilim._

* * *

Back in the present, Kenji remembered what his Mother said so long ago.

He closed his eyes, and thought about what he'd been through.

He had come along way since then.

He had loved, lost, and suffered.

Yet, he had good times as well, the people in his life that he loved, and that loved him.

He thought about his Father, and how he had denied him for so long...denied himself.

But now, he understood what his Mother was saying, he couldn't deny himself, he had to be stable, accept himself.

He wasn't his Mother...

He wasn't his Father...

He was a Nephilim.

"W-What's going on?!"

Izuku cried out, seeing a flash of Life and Death erupting from Kenji's body. Growing from his back, was a white wing, and a black wing from his Life and Death side respectably, they looked like wings of a dove from the Life, and a crow from the Death, his body then flew upwards into the air.

"My God..."

Shoto muttered, seeing how...beautiful the wings behind Kenji were.

The white wing, and the black wing, looked beautiful.

Even Katsuki was amazed by what she was seeing right now.

Eri whispered "So beautiful..." while looking at the wings with teary yet happy eyes.

Hikari looked towards her son, and saw what was happening, and she smiled.

"You finally begun accepting yourself...well done Kenji."

Hikari smiled, as Kenji announced "Over Life and Death, Nephilim!" and flapped his wings, shooting his body faster than Hikari thought he would go, grabbed Jiro's body off the ground and flapped once more, shooting up into the air, as the leaves pierced the ground.

Jiro's arms wrapped around Kenji's neck, and looked up to him.

"An Angel..."

Jiro smiled out, but Kenji chuckled.

"I'm not that pure. Nephilim, that's what I am. The Samsara Hero Nephilim."

Tsuyu placed a hand over her heart, remembering when she suggested that name to him, and she was glad he was using it.

"Kenji-chan..."

Tsuyu murmured out, very happy.

Momo looked so happy right now, seeing what Kenji had done and knowing how hard it would be for him.

Hikari looked on with an impressed face, she couldn't deny that seeing her son like this brought a smile to her face.

"Heh, seems like you truly are half me and half your Father, huh."

"Yes, that's right...I realized something, what you said back then. I was trying to force the Life out my body without accepting all of myself, that's why I couldn't manifest them for more than a single burst, and I'm not just a Life user, I'm a Death user too. I had to connect to all of me, not just half of me. I denied half of myself for so long, I didn't want to end up like Dad, so I couldn't be at harmony, but now, after everything I've been through, I realized that I don't have to end up like Dad, or you Mom, I can be me, and half of me is you, and the other is Dad, so I'll use my Life and Death wings to fight you!"

"That's true sweetheart, you were unbalanced for so long, now you've begun accepting yourself, you're more at peace which is what is needed for this technique." Hikari placed her hand outwards and the leaves reacted. "But, it doesn't mean you can stop me! You've only just manifested them, you wont be able to hold that form for long!"

Hikari sent the leaves out like bullets, but Jiro and Kenji's body sailed through the air, at speeds that even Hikari was surprised at. He zigzagged through the air, avoiding the leaves as he went along as well.

" _Like this, there's no way that I'll be able to attack normally. It's very taxing to keep the wings up, maybe I can last a minute before these wings will disappear. Mom must have immense stamina to keep these going, along with using her Quirk to connect to other things and use them. I need to end this quickly before I run out of time. I'll need Jiro-san's help._ "

He concluded within himself, dodging all of the attacks from Hikari by flying fast through the air.

He then leaned towards Jiro's ear.

"Jiro-san, I need you to attack when I get close, okay? Like this, I can't attack normally, but together, we might be able to get the cuffs on her."

Jiro breathed slowly, but she nodded, and got herself ready.

"Leave it to me Mikami-kun, I'll do my best. But I need my heartbeat to be higher...I need to do something to increase my heartbeat..." Jiro looked towards Kenji as he moved left, avoiding a blast of leaves that cut through the ground. Then she thought of something. "M-Mikami-kun, there's one t-thing that w-would g-get my h-heart r-racing...i-it would be o-okay if I d-did it, r-right?"

"Yeah, anything to help us win the fight."

He replied, not really knowing what she was thinking.

Jiro then blushed a cute pink colour, and looked at his lips.

She could feel her heart beat increasing already.

Then she took Kenji by the face, and shouted "SORRY FOR THIS!" and overlaid her lips onto his own lips, shocking everyone around.

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBES!"

Katsuki screamed, frightening everyone that was around.

"W-Whoa, k-kissing in the middle of a fight..."

Izuku gushed out, while Ochaco's eyes went towards Izuku, and blushed even more.

" _E-Even though they're fighting, Jiro-san's so bold and has shown her affection for Mikami-kun...I-I wish I could...w-wait! W-Why would I need to confess to Deku!? N-No! I wouldn't do anything like that at all! W-Weird..._ "

Ochaco could feel her own heart beating, and couldn't stop the feelings she felt.

"H-Holy crap! She kissed him! D-Does that mean I'm the only one who hasn't!?"

Toru cried out, Katsuki, Shoto, Momo, Tsuyu, and Mina all gave her weird looks.

Toru then cried even more, realizing what had happened now.

Eri looked shy about the kiss between Kenji and Jiro, and looked down shyly, Katsuki gave her a sly smile.

"Something wrong Eri?"

"Ken-chan...is kissing..."

"Yeah, he's kissing that girl huh. But, don't forget, I'm his main girlfriend."

Eri cocked her head in confusion.

Hikari's face lifted upwards, and she beamed happily towards the two.

"Awwwww, another member of the harem, check!"

Hikari giggled out happily, Kenji's eyes widening as Jiro continued kissing Kenji.

Then Jiro broke away, and couldn't face him, but gave him the thumbs up, indicating that her heart was going insane inside of her chest right now, which was good for her Quirk.

Seeing that and could feel his own power fleeting, he shot for Hikari fast. Hikari sent out waves of her leaves. They went out like spirals, so Kenji dodged left, and right, barely able to dodge them.

Then one of them managed to cut deep into Kenji's arm, Jiro gasped.

"M-Mikami-kun..."

"D-Don't worry, I'm alright. Lets do it!"

"R-Right!"

Kenji shot for Hikari, who went to form a dome of leaves around her, when Kenji appeared before her.

"No way, you're so fast..."

Her eyes widened, and went to stop them, when Jiro plugged in her earphone jacks into her boots, and aimed them for Hikari.

"Have this! Heartbeat Fuzz!"

Hikari's ears were pierced with the sharp sound of Jiro's Quirk, along with the sound waves being so strong that Hikari's body was actually blown away from them, and sent crashing towards the ground, Hikari's eyes rolling as she bounced off the ground.

But still, she shot up quickly, only for Kenji and Jiro to be right on her form, and Jiro sent out her Quirk once more. Hikari winced at the feeling, but she formed a sword of leaves within her hands, and took a stance.

"N-Not bad but I'm healing as fast as you're piercing my ears!"

Kenji landed on the ground with Jiro going a good distance away and aimed her Quirk right at Hikari, continuing the constant sound waves at her, as he dropped his wings, and took out a seed. The seed grew to be a vine sword, and Kenji coated his Death around it and he said "Over Life and Death, Killing Vine Sword!", clashing blades with his own Mother, while Jiro continued sending out her Quirk, forcing Hikari to heal her ears from the sharp sound.

"That's great! They're forcing her to use her Quirk more and more! With the added weights, they might have a chance to cuff her!"

Izuku cheered out, as Hikari cleaved through Kenji's sword with her own since the leaves were sharper than Kenji's sword. However, the Death aspect of the sword transmitted to the sword Hikari carried, and disintegrated the leaves into nothingness.

"Sorry Mom, but I'm being serious here too!"

With the continuous healing that she had to do with her ears along with using her Quirk in different ways, she could feel the effects of her Quirk weighing down on her.

" _I have to take out Jiro-chan. Can't deny that this is rather a fun fight to go through. They're working together in great tandem. But, I can see that Kenji's getting tired. If he continues on, then he's going to pass out. Sorry my boy, but I have to do this to show you how to be stronger than you are._ "

She turned to Jiro, and shot for her, but Kenji appeared before her, and sent a kick towards her, so she raised her leg, and kicked his own, sending out a shock wave of air around them, breaking down the ground.

But Hikari's strength pushed through Kenji's and blew him backwards.

Kenji skidded on the ground, and panted, feeling the weakening of his body from overusing his Quirk.

Jiro watched as Hikari ran at her in a speed that she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep up with.

But Kenji jumped in and allowed his Death to shoot for Hikari, the young woman jumping backwards, only for Kenji to place his hand on the ground.

"Over Life and Death, Earth Spires!"

Combining his Quirk together, he shot off spires of the earth right towards Hikari. Hikari inhaled slowly, and shot off into the sky with her Angel wings, Jiro however kept following her with her Quirk, forcing Hikari to heal her ears more and more, one slip, and she knew that it would be over.

Hikari panted, and then shot for Jiro once more, but Kenji got in her way, and sent a swift few punches towards Hikari, but she used her expert martial arts, and blocked each punch that Kenji sent her way, and then grabbed his arm.

"Sorry my son!"

Hikari swung her son around and slammed his body down onto the ground. The others grimaced with the cracking sound they heard, Hikari didn't hold back.

She went to move, but she felt a tug at her hand.

From her hand, she saw that Kenji was holding onto her, despite his eyes opening and closing.

He was holding onto her for dear life.

He was already past his limit, and still, he was doing what she wanted, and that was fighting his hardest.

"I-I wont l-let you b-beat us Mom..."

"Hehe, I know my son. You've done well. Right now, you aren't at my level, but you're doing very well, you came up with a great plan with Jiro-chan, no one can blame you for anything today, how you fought and how you are still holding on even now."

Hikari forced his hand off her own, but Kenji's body lifted upwards.

Even when exhausted, he still was going to fight her.

On shaky legs, he sent a fist at her weakly, though she moved to the side, avoiding it, and sent her own at his face, knocking him down to the ground with a heavy heart.

But even then, he still got up, and charged for her.

"Have this!"

Kenji swung his fist at her body.

But before he could reach her, his energy seemingly left him, and he fell down to the ground.

But, he grabbed her ankle and held onto her tightly, and wouldn't let go.

Hikari looked down towards him.

"Well done Kenji, you did amazing."

She smiled out.

Then she felt Jiro coming from behind her, and went to move...when realizing that she couldn't.

Looking down at her body, she saw that the earth had formed around her body, and even trapping her hands.

"W-What!?"

"Sorry Mom...had a little power left."

Hikari gasped as Kenji passed out, seeing his arm bleeding with wounds on it, and his hands on the ground, the remnant's of his Life and Death showing that it was him who used his Quirk to trap Hikari.

She tried to get out of the earth, and by the time she shattered the ground, Jiro sent a sound wave at her, catching her off guard just long enough for her wrist to be cuffed by Jiro with the opening Kenji made with his Quirk.

The others stared on with disbelief.

Jiro managed to cuff Hikari's wrist, and brought it to her other wrist, stopping her from moving.

"Oh my God..."

Shoto muttered, Momo clapped her hands together.

"Amazing teamwork you two!"

"Ken-chan did it, yes Ken-chan!"

Eri supported Kenji adorably.

"I don't get it, how did they do it? Hikari-sensei is above them in technique and power. They were on the defensive the entire time."

Katsuki rolled her eyes at Mina.

"Don't you get it Alien? Lobes sound attack forced her to constantly heal her ears, while Ken came at her, again and again, forcing her to use more of her stamina, not allowing her to get near Lobes. I saw it...they chose to cuff her when she was distracted by Ken trapping her as she let her guard down, believing he didn't have enough power. Truth is, he pushed himself further than he should. See, his arms are torn from the Death Quirk, and he's lost his stamina from his Life Quirk."

At Katsuki's explanation, Izuku understood what she was saying and it made sense.

"Kacchan, is Ken-chan going to be okay? H-He's bleeding..."

Katsuki lightly petted Eri's head.

"He'll be fine with some rest. His body also has an advantage of healing at a faster rate than normal peoples due to his Life Quirk."

Hikari's widened eyes went towards Jiro who was smirking towards her, while panting.

"Mikami-kun's and my plan, was never to beat you in a fight. We knew that you'd never let us win so easily. That's why, we exploited the weakness of your Quirk."

"The weakness..."

"Like Mikami-kun, using your Life more and more zaps your stamina. By me constantly bombarding you with sound, you had to constantly heal your ears so you weren't deafened, therefore wouldn't be able to react to us faster. Mikami-kun was also using himself to force you to fight more and more. Along with using your Quirk to control the tree monsters, to fly, and to surround yourself with those leaves and attack. You were exhausting yourself slowly but surely, and when realizing I was coming for you, Mikami-kun pushed himself beyond his normal limits, to give me a chance to cuff you. Before, we made this plan in case we couldn't escape you. Mikami-kun knew of your capabilities, and the amazing stamina you had, even showing how you still could fight, but we weakened you just enough for you to be trapped long enough by Mikami-kun for me to cuff you."

Hikari was amazed.

She didn't even think they'd exploit this weakness so well.

And she hadn't expected Kenji to go so far as to wreck his body so much to give Jiro that chance.

Hikari smiled happily, and began to laugh.

"Well, it seems that I was caught by this team...you two pass the exam. For amazing team work, communication skills, your determination even in the face of a stronger enemy, you managed to catch me off guard."

Jiro collapsed to the ground and was very relieved.

Hikari looked towards her passed out son, and smiled beautifully.

"Well done Kenji, you did it, and you as well Jiro-chan….you two definitely have great teamwork."

Jiro smiled wildly, while Hikari hugged her son tightly.

They had passed the exam together.

It was a long tough road, but this was another step for Kenji and Jiro into becoming Hero's.

* * *

After that was finished, Kenji returned home with bandages on his arms Eri while feeling exhausted, showing her to her room.

When she stepped inside, Eri looked around in amazement.

"It's so pink Ken-chan..."

"Yeah, this room belonged to Irina...well sort of anyway. This was her room in our old house, Mom made this her room to keep her stuff here." He surprised her, bending down towards her. "But, I have a feeling that Irina wants you to have this room. Everything in here you can play with, all for you."

Eri looked around at the different toys on the shelves, and colouring books, and even saw Pikachu on the bed which Kenji had placed on there before showing Eri to her room, her eyes lighting up, and hugged onto it tightly.

"Ken-chan, Hikari-chan was talking about Irina-chan in your fight might hurt you. Is Irina-chan bad?"

Kenji walked over to the young girl, placing his hand on top of her head, relieving her worries.

"It's a little complicated. Irina's not bad, but she's being forced to be with someone who's bad, and she might have to do bad things to me if she is ordered to do so."

"L-Like Chisaki forced me to be with him? Like that Ken-chan?"

"Yeah, like that. It's not her fault, she doesn't have a choice. If she doesn't do it, then the bad man might hurt her or those she cares for."

"But Ken-chan saved me. You'll save Irina-chan, right?"

Kenji adopted a soft smile on his face.

"I'm going to do my best to save Irina."

"I know Ken-chan will do it, since Ken-chan saved me. And today, I thought Ken-chan was the coolest."

Kenji chortled at Eri's childlike, yet endearing words.

"I'm the coolest huh?"

"Yes, Ken-chan is a Neph...Nerp..."

"Nephilim?"

Eri nodded shyly.

"Yes, Ken-chan is one of them. Ken-chan, can I become one too?"

Kenji released a simper.

"If you want to Eri-san. You can be anything you want to be."

Eri's face slowly lifted up, and while it wasn't a smile, Kenji felt her gratitude all the same.

She then continued to look around while he walked to the doorway once more, and watched Eri be happy.

Kenji then felt something come behind him, and saw his Mother standing there with a smile on her face.

"Just finished talking to the police, and the Hero's, Eri-chan's going to stay with us. We'll have to find out what her Quirk does...but that can wait right now."

Kenji looked towards Eri with a happy smile.

"I'm glad, I'll make sure she's safe, no matter what." His eyes went towards his Mother who looked at the room with a sad expression. "Are you sure about this Mom? I know that this room meant a lot to you..."

"Well, it does yeah, but this sweet girl is going to need somewhere to sleep, and I can't think of a better room, besides Irina was someone that took care of her, my daughter is still a good person. But, what I said today Kenji, is true. If Irina does come back for you, even if she doesn't want to, she will have to face you as hard as she could, I wanted to prepare you...because it was the same for me, when your Father turned to the Villains side. I know now why your Father did what he did, but I didn't want you to go through the pain I went through, but that reality is before us. I can't always keep you safe, but I can always try my best."

"I see...I understand Mom, and thank you, I'm ready now."

"I'm glad. You're growing up so much, today I saw huge growth from you, not from just fighting me, but saving and keeping that little girl there safe, and while to most it might not seem much, but you accepted yourself today, all of you, which is why your wings finally came to be. I'm so proud of you spring breeze."

Kenji gave her a bright smile, which she returned.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Hikari hugged her son from behind, and watched Eri take out a doll, noticing something written on it.

"Ken-chan, this ones named Nejire-chan, who's that?"

Kenji chuckled lightly, moving closer, and sat down beside her.

"That's Irina's best friend. They used to play together all the time."

"Irina-chan's best friend...? Like Deku-chan is your best friend?"

"Yes, that's right. So Eri-san, Mom just told me, you'll be staying with us now. Is that okay?"

Eri's eyes welled up, and she leaped into Kenji's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Staying with Ken-chan is the best... but Ken-chan, what do we do now?"

"We can do whatever you want Eri-san. You're free."

Eri looked up towards Kenji, and he saw a ghost of a smile on her face. It wasn't a true one, he could see that she still thought of Chisaki, but with the Mikami's, Eri's heart was slowly unlocking, and allowing her to be what she was, a normal little girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Yami casually tinkered with some devices on a workbench within a darkened area, and began singing a song that was very creepy.

"Careful what you do~ Because God is watching your every move~" Her eyes shifted to a television screen, which showed an image of Izuku. "Taking things from our family~ I shall have to punish you~" She cracks her neck, and shoots her Death through the television. "Then you have to die~ Giving back what's rightfully my Grandsons~" Her eyes shift towards All For One who was hooked up to a bunch of medical equipment. "Here you go dear, this will make you more comfortable."

She placed the device on top of his head, covering his disfigured face.

"Ah, this does make it easier for me to move."

"I'm glad. Leave all your technological needs to me." Yami replied with a simper. "That boy, Izuku Midoriya, reminds me of that bitch Nana Shimura. The only good thing she ever did was bring about Tomura through her child."

"Nana Shimura, been a while since I thought about her."

"And lets not think about her anymore. Scum is where she belongs." Her eyes shifted to another image of Izuku on a monitor. "To think that All Might chose that child over our Grandson, it brings annoyance to my heart." All For One began laughing while Yami smiled gently, yet with a hint of sadistic undertones. "My darling, I've brought you a good number of candidates for Quirk's for our dear Kenji to inherit. Some strong ones and some that could be used for future Nomu's."

"You are a good woman. Also, about why I sent you away. Did you find it?"

"Yes, I found that particular Quirk after extensive detective work, and mixed with another's DNA, we will make sure our shining boys are ready to take over our legacies, and Kenji definitely would love to be on our side. I'm working together with your doctor, and it should be finished rather soon."

All For One couldn't help but smirk.

"That's good Yami, I can always count on you."

"That's right, you can count on me dear." Yami beamed, holding onto his hand. "Also, while in America, I found something rather interesting out that could help you with some goals, and helping our darling Grandson rise to the top right now."

All For One raised his hand to her face, and lightly petted her, making her smile.

"You don't say?"

"Yes, if we're going to be a family, we have to make sure that the annoyances of our family are taken care of. That's why, I've thought about obtaining this item, at least the blueprints, then you and our darling Grandson can kill All Might together, and rule over this world together with Tomura, what a lovely dream that is."

All For One chuckled darkly.

"That does sound good. My Grandson's first kill should be the man opposing our family. It would be poetic, the boy he feared would turn evil, is the boy who will kill him, and his apprentice, and then we shall rule together as a family."

"Yes, ruling together, as one big happy family. Me, you, Kenji and Tomura, how perfect that would be."

Yami smiled enchantingly, but behind that smile, were very dark intentions...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got two important battles this chapter! Izuku and Katsuki vs All Might, and Kenji and Jiro vs Hikari! Together, after much back and forth, Izuku and Katsuki managed to get away, and pass the exam! Though Katsuki revealed her insecurities at seeing Kenji's growth, along with the fear of All For One taking him away.**

 **Kenji also went through a lot this chapter, seeing as he was facing his Mother, and how emotionally challenging that was due to her being the only one on his side for so long, though thanks to Jiro, he managed to overcome that difficult barrier along with being able to manifest the wings his Mother was famed for, but with his Father's power added in, though that form is difficult to manage and can only use it for a brief time.**

 **Hikari on the other hand doesn't hold back, and gave her son a run for his money. Though they couldn't overpower Hikari, Kenji and Jiro gave it their all, using their plans and Kenji pushing his body beyond what it was capable of to trap her, and give Jiro the chance to cuff her!**

 **Eri seems happy now that she's gonna be staying with the Mikami's! And it seems Kenji's Grandparents are up to no good, but what they're doing, we'll see more of in the future!**

 **Next chapter, it's off to the mall and Kenji's got some surprises waiting for him there!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	37. The trip to the mall!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! Aizawa has first hand experience with Hikari in her 'Beast' mode. Daisuke and Tomoko will be making an appearance at the mall, though Hikari wont see them yet, it will be when we get to the training camp that we will see them. He'll be at the training camp. Yeah, that would be quite great to me!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

 **Dark King Marcel; Thanks very much!**

 **Hysper; Thanks!**

 **DianceDiamond; Thank you very much!**

 **Arkraith; That's what Kenji is! Yeah, probably later on down the line, I'd have them. I don't know yet, and thanks very much!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; They did yeah, they worked quite hard together! He has yeah, he's beginning to become at peace with himself. He did yeah, and he did remember that yeah, it's important to him. They went through hell and back, but they did quite fantastic with one another. Yeah, Eri's going to be quite safe now with the Mikami's!**

 **Ragna; Thanks for the suggestions! I suppose an unintentional one. I'll probably do something to add some different things to the arc, and that could be one of them.**

 **KarmaChaos5; Yeah, I thought it was quite good. He is yeah! She is yeah, Toru's not going to be far behind. Yeah, Eri's going to be with Kenji and Hikari now, and is going to be given the chance to become a normal little girl. Yeah, they finally get some chance to relax with one another. Ooh yeah, double trouble. Okay.**

 **Boi; Hello!**

 **Guest 1; He has yeah, he's becoming more determined! Hikari will be there, as will Eri. Yeah perhaps! Sounds good to me!**

 **Guest 2; That sounds like an awesome idea! Thanks for the suggestion! And yeah, that would be quite cute~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, he's seen quite dark sides of human society so has quite the perspective on what society can be like. He surely has yeah. Yeah, Kenji will always support Katsuki in anything that happens. Kenji already showed his 'Reaper' like expression, Izuku was quite taken back by that. I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, quite emotional based between Mother and son. Yeah maybe~ They had quite the team dynamic between them, and managed to take down Hikari together, showcasing those wings though they do take a lot of stamina and control, he'll have to build on his stamina even more. I've got a moment for when that will happen. Eri and Kenji have quite the cute relationship with one another. And yeah, Hikari and Kenji do, as for a good while, they were the only person who really could relate to the pain they felt so they have a deep bond, a reason why Kenji was hesitating to attack Hikari since he loved her so much. It seems so, she's quite the genius even if she is evil. Oh no she doesn't, and that's what she believes, keep One For All in the family as she believes. She was yeah. And yeah, we'll see some of them in the near future. I've got a list of anime/manga that I'm going to be getting into to see if I like them or not, like Black Clover and some others, Code Geass is on there too~ Yeah, I'll let you know. I'd have to read all of the arcs to know what's going on in the story before making a story. I don't see why it wouldn't, since Kenji is his grandson so he'd probably see him as an extension of All For One. Yeah don't see why not! Okay! What powers from her?**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, perhaps in the future~**

 **Geiz Revive; Maybe in the future~**

 **Guest 4; That sounds good to me. I like it! I could see that, it does happen in real life where people are bullied like that and can cause them to do things, so it's realistic enough to me.**

 **Alpha Omega; He did yeah, he found the power to do what was necessary to pass his exams. Oh yeah, they definitely went beyond Plus Ultra! He did yeah, it's hard for someone like Kenji who's been put down most of his life by others, so accepting himself is good for him. She did yeah, and in Class 1A at least she is. Ooh yeah, Kenji's gonna do his best to keep Eri safe. That plan of theirs is going to come to fruition in the near future.**

 **Guest 5; Maybe in the future, I've not played a Devil May Cry game in a while, so I'd have to play them again before doing a story for them. But that sounds good to me!**

 **Guest 6; Perhaps in the future, I haven't seen Accel World in a while, I like the series so it's possible, and she's quite a cool character.**

 **Neonlight01; It surely was huh. Quite the fight. It wasn't, someone that has been with him since the beginning. They went all out, and after much effort, they managed to get the drop on her, and achieve victory. She is yeah, they're going to do their best!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The trip to the mall!**

After the finals had been done, the group returned to school, and were talking amongst themselves about how summer was coming soon enough. Kenji sat with Katsuki on his lap, as they talked about what they could do for the summer.

The others in the class were going on their daily business. Though Sato, Kirishima, and some others who failed their exams looked as if they were going to die. Kenji could understand as they wanted to go on the trip as well, but since they failed the practical, they didn't know if they would be able to go.

Even with Izuku trying to console them, it didn't seem to be working all that well, and Kenji was worried if they couldn't go then they'd fall behind. But he was sure that it wouldn't be so harsh considering that some that failed had really tried their best.

"We have that Training Camp coming up Ken."

Katsuki began as she hugged around his neck, pulling him closer to the young girl.

Kenji nodded slowly.

"I know. It seems like I wont be able to go to the Bahamas again this year. That kinda sucks."

Katsuki was surprised that he said that casually.

"Bahamas? You go to the Bahamas, like it is an annual thing?"

"Me and my Mom usually go together yeah. Ever since Irina and the others disappeared, we go somewhere remote where no one really knows about us and relax together. It was nice. We also used to go with Momo-chan and her family as well...well, that was before my Father turned into a Villain and all this mess happened."

Katsuki stroked her chin.

"I see...so you went away with Jugs family huh..."

Having overheard what Katsuki said, Momo giggled.

"We used to go on holiday together all of the time, we've been friends since we were very small due to going to the same school, and our families got along...well, until they ended up not getting along."

Katsuki scratched her cheek.

"I suppose it makes sense."

Momo sat down in her seat behind Kenji and Katsuki, and leaned forward.

"Remember when we went to France that one year Ken-chan? We both picked it up rather fast, I remember that because it was the first time that all of us spent an entire week together."

Kenji could agree with that.

"Do you remember the duck Momo-chan?"

"Ooh God, not the duck~"

Momo held back a snicker, as did Kenji.

"How were we supposed to know that it was a Pro Hero that could turn into a duck?"

"We really shouldn't of tried to feed it cheese burgers though huh."

Momo released a giggle as did Kenji, while Katsuki seemed to be quite happy with listening to past adventures of Kenji and Momo.

They continued laughing together until Hikari came into the room. Her bright eyes went over the entire class, and the males of the class were enchanted by the presence of Hikari. If possible, they fell more and more into love with Hikari when she came around and was teaching them many things, with Eri coming into class, and shot for Kenji who smiled, and placed her on his lap.

"Hey Eri-san, coming to school with Mom?"

"Hikari-chan said that I would come with her for today."

Kenji lightly petted her head as Hikari began.

"It seems that you all have me today since Aizawa-chan is getting busy with making different things for the trip that we'll have for summer. Sorry, it seems that you're stuck with me here."

[That's fine~]

The males of the class sang out, Hikari giggling happily.

"Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering if those who failed are still going to be going..." They leaned in excitingly. "And the answer is no, you wont be going. Sorry, you failed, you have to stay here with Aizawa-chan for the Training Camp while I take everyone and we'll all have a merry time together~"

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

The people that failed let out large cries, while Hikari placed a hand to her mouth.

"I'm kidding, you're all going~"

"H-Hikari-sensei! Y-You aren't lying, right?!"

Sato cried out, Hikari nodding.

"I'm sorry, I wished for a joke to happen~ But there will be some consequences for such things. As you know, Kirishima-kun and Sato-kun failed the exams, along with Sero-kun also failing his practical, and it was Mineta-kun who managed to win as well."

The students looked relieved, though they didn't know what was going to happen now.

Hikari giggled even more, and continued on.

"During the Practical Exams, we paired you off based on your weaknesses that needed to be overcome. Shoto-chan and Momo-chan, over reliance of your Quirk, so we paired you up with someone who can take that away, making you think more tactically, and work together. Or in the case of Kacchan and Izuku-kun, being able to put aside your differences and working together. Or in the case of Kenji and Jiro-chan, being able to overcome their weaknesses, Kenji's being able to actually attack a former ally, especially someone that he loves dearly, and Jiro-chan being able to use her Quirk in creative ways and being more apart of a team, and dealing with someone that can actually counter the sound. We always gave everyone a single option to escape or capture us, if we didn't then it wouldn't of been fair, but you had to work out how to do that together, and some of you did, and some of you didn't, that's what we'll be working on as we go forward together. We weren't ever going to split you apart, since this Training Camp is going to help you all develop your Quirk's and what not. Call it a deception."

[Deception!?]

The people cried out, while Mina looked very relieved that she wouldn't have to worry about such things.

"I can't believe someone as sweet as Mikami-sensei tricked us! But, she must have had her reasons so I allow this!"

Hikari gave Iida a curious look, before shaking her head, and continuing.

"Anyway, you'll have a week at the Training Camp, so prepare well, because it is going to be quite life altering. We'll be pushing you harder than you have been until now. Also, there's going to be a mystery student coming from a higher grade than you all hahahahaha~"

The class gulped at the laugh she gave, and then lessons began.

* * *

Once lessons for the day had ended, everyone was speaking about the Training Camp, and what would be happening. Kenji and most of the girls barring Ochaco gathered around one another, and were talking about it with Eri sat on Kenji's lap.

"I wonder who that mystery student is."

Shoto brought up, Kenji shrugged his shoulders.

"Someone from a higher grade...I don't know, maybe someone from the second year? Or the third year maybe?"

Shoto didn't know either, and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Either way, we have the day off tomorrow. Have you prepared for the camp Kenji-kun?"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"I don't know if I have a suitcase big enough for all of my things. I need to take some books, clothes...ooh clothes, I'll need some new clothes going on a Training Camp. I have to admit, I haven't really needed to get new clothes in a while."

Kenji admitted, while Momo placed a hand on the side of her face.

"I must admit that I also need to gather some more clothes before we leave. Hiking boots maybe. Then there's compasses and other things that we might need. I'll also need to go shopping for some new bras as well. My old ones aren't able to hold..." Momo blushed as she looked down at her chest. "...my assets."

"Can't you just make that stuff with your Quirk though?"

Jiro questioned, but Momo looked offended.

"I-I could, but it would put the retailers out of business and throw economy out the window."

Jiro didn't know if that was a good excuse or not honestly.

"Ken-chan, Hikari-chan said that I'll be going too. Isn't that great?"

Kenji smiled happily.

"Yup, you'll be spending a lot of time with us Eri-san~"

Eri nodded happily.

"I need a swimsuit ribbit."

Tsuyu added as she walked closer, Mineta's eyebrows twitching happily.

"I know what you mean, I don't know what kind I would get."

Jiro put in her thoughts as she sat down near Kenji.

"Well ladies-"

"Mikami-kun, maybe we could go together, and you could pick out a swimsuit for me?"

"Yes, Kenji-chan, help me as well ribbit."

"Gwaaah!"

Mineta fell down to the ground as Jiro and Tsuyu said that to Kenji who smiled lightly.

"Y-Yes, we could do that if you'd like Jiro-san, and you too Tsu-chan. It could be fun."

"Ooh! I have an idea!" Toru cheered, and caught everyone's attentions. "Since finals are over, and we're off tomorrow, why don't we all go shopping together as Class 1A!? It would be really amazing, don't you think so?!"

"Hey yeah! We haven't hung out as a class before!"

Kaminari let out with happiness, Ochaco nodding her head strongly.

Katsuki rolled her eyes and went to deny it, but Kenji placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Lets all go together, okay Kacchan?"

Katsuki released a breath.

"Fine, if you're going I don't see why not."

"It's going to be fun~ I haven't been shopping with friends before like this~"

"Like, never?"

Mina brought up, Kenji nodding.

"I didn't have friends for a long time until coming to U.A besides Deku-kun and we didn't really go shopping together...well, we did go away for a week before coming to U.A, that was fun. Remember that Deku-kun?"

Izuku, who was nearby, nodded his head strongly.

"Yeah! My Mom and your Mom hit it off fantastically...though Mom kept staring at Hikari-sensei with envy or something..."

"No wonder with jugs like hers."

Katsuki muttered, as Kenji looked towards Shoto.

"Shoto-chan, are you coming together with us all?"

"Well, I do usually visit my Mother during those days off, but I heard that she wouldn't have time to see me tomorrow, so I suppose that I'll go with the group."

"Cool!"

Kenji cheered, as Tokoyami furrowed his eyebrows.

"I wonder if I could ask her to come along..."

"Her who?"

Tokoyami froze when Kirishima said that.

"A-Ah, no one really. J-Just a friend..."

"It's going to be his damn girlfriend, isn't it? His beautiful, enchanting girlfriend...w-why can't I have a girl like that!? It isn't fair damn it! She's got breasts that beat everyone's and yet she goes for the raven kid that spouts out nonsense about darkness!? Why can't it be me!? I'm cool too damn it!"

Kaminari let out a small cry.

"Ooh yeah. We'll meet your girlfriend Tokoyami-kun. I wonder what she's like?"

Izuku smiled out, Tokoyami however didn't exactly look pleased.

He merely stood up, and walked out of the classroom, Kenji and the others tilted their heads.

"I guess he's embarrassed about having a girlfriend."

Kenji chuckled out, while Ochaco looked towards Izuku, and remembered what Aoyama had said to her, and it caused her to feel embarrassed among other things.

"Ken-chan, can I go too?"

"Actually." Hikari came in, and placed a hand on Eri's shoulders. "Tomorrow, we're going to be going shopping for your new wardrobe, and some cute new toys and everything~"

"Y-Yes Hikari-chan, that sounds good!"

Hikari lightly petted her head while Eri looked up at Hikari with her cute innocent face.

"Well, anyway! We'll be going shopping tomorrow! Sounds good to me!"

Mina cheered out, and the others also became quite happy as well.

* * *

As the sun was setting, Tokoyami returned to his home, and thought about going to the mall with Irina. He knew that she had a hard life, and maybe he could give her something else, something that would give her some good times.

As he stepped into his room, he thought about Irina some more, and hoped that she would come around.

And then it was answered when he heard a familiar knocking at the window.

He turned towards the window, and hid his happiness as he saw Irina waving towards him. He opened the window, and Irina gave a smile as she walked into the room, hopping onto the bed, and continued to smile towards the boy before her.

"Tokoyami-kun, what's going on? You seem to be different."

Tokoyami looked down at the ground.

He thought about what she was going to say. If she was going to say yes or no. He didn't even know if she would be alright going out with him on a date...if it was a date or not, he didn't even know about it.

"Y-Yes...tomorrow, my class is going towards...b-but...maybe you wouldn't..."

Irina didn't know what he was talking about, but there was something that she would want to talk about.

"By the way, what happened with your end of semester exam anyway? Did you pass? Fail?"

Tokoyami bashfully looked to the left, unable to meet her gaze.

"...I passed the exam, both exams."

Irina's face lit up, and hugged him tightly into her chest, making him gush lightly at the feeling.

"Ooh! I knew you'd be able to do it my chuunibyou boy! Well done Tokoyami-kun! One step closer to becoming a Hero, am I right?"

Tokoyami gave a light nod of his head.

"Y-Yes, thank you very much...b-but, you know...I-I will be going to the Training Camp rather soon..."

"Ooh right, you're going to a Training Camp huh. Sounds like it is going to be fun. I wonder what you're gonna do there huh~?"

Tokoyami briefly nodded his head.

"Y-Yes, I believe it will be fun...but, tomorrow, everyone...everyone is going shopping at the local mall...and...and I was wondering...maybe if you...aren't busy...then I would...I would be honoured...I would be honoured...yes, it would be an honour..."

Irina raised her hand to her mouth and released a chortle.

"What are you trying to say Tokoyami-kun? Would you like to go to the mall together?"

Tokoyami released a small sound, and then turned his head, turning on his chuunibyou attitude which Irina thought was rather adorable. Since it was Tokoyami, she thought that it was rather natural to see something like that.

"Y-Yes...I mean, my darkness is going to be going into the world of light. Perhaps, you could come with me and shield me with your light from the world around."

"Eeep! You're so cute when in chuunibyou mode!" Irina hugged him even tighter into her large chest, and gushed. "Well, if it is going to the mall, then I suppose we could go together. So, it would be like a date then..."

"D-Date!? A-A date is..."

Tokoyami seemed embarrassed about going on a date together, with Irina. Especially if the others saw her. He wasn't ashamed of her, but he was embarrassed about others teasing him if they saw Irina and him together.

"Well, I'm alright with that~ If we go on a date that is~ Hehe, we're going to have a lot of fun together Tokoyami-kun! I don't see why we couldn't~ Though we would have to sneak off together and all...we'd be alone together, like a...it would be like I'm a normal girl...yes, I'd like to do that Tokoyami-kun~"

Tokoyami flushed bright red, while Irina gave a bright smile on her lips.

"T-Then, w-we would be going on a date...s-sounds good to me."

Irina embraced Tokoyami and held onto him tightly.

* * *

The next day, Class 1A went towards the mall together.

It was rather huge, stretching far and wide. Different shops came into sight of the class, even Katsuki had turned up. Katsuki, Jiro, Shoto, Momo, Mina, Tsuyu and Toru were all clinging to Kenji, while some of the more jealous males looked on, like Kaminari, and Mineta.

Though Kirishima was taking notes, thinking that Kenji was acting rather manly at that moment in time which made even Izuku wonder what Kirishima was thinking about when it came to things of this nature.

Katsuki also saw that two other people had turned up as they were walking into the mall together as one big group.

"Handy Mandy and Holy Pervert? What are you two doing here?"

Katsuki demanded.

Itsuka, and Ibara had turned up and Katsuki didn't understand why.

"Why do you call her Handy Mandy?"

Jiro brought up, Kenji also had to wonder.

"Because she's got the hands. Like Handy Manny, but since she's a girl, Handy Mandy will help me remember who she is and her Quirk. But, Ken. Everyone. Whoever. Why are Handy Mandy and Holy Pervert here? Especially Holy Pervert. I heard what she tried to do with Ken, that weirdo."

Kenji was almost afraid to say why he would need to say anything now.

"I invited them to come here Kacchan."

Kenji revealed, surprising the others.

"E-Even that assassin?"

Mina muttered while looking at the girl with vine hair, Ibara cocked her head to the side.

"I don't know why you called me an assassin, I haven't come to take your lives. I have come to follow Mikami-sama." Ibara placed her hands together, and light shined down onto her body, it looked like a halo gathered above her head, freaking everyone else out. "Because, I had this invitation from the Lord, I decided to come to this mall today so I can spread the word of Kenji Mikami-sama to the sinful heathens."

Mina and Toru weren't convinced at all, while Momo looked rather jealous of Itsuka turning up.

"No, please don't spread the word of Mikami-kun because you might be thrown out of the mall."

Ibara placed her hands towards Jiro, who stiffened.

"Maybe you don't understand the good word of Mikami-sama Jiro-san. Perhaps I should..."

Ibara looked towards Jiro darkly, which in turn caused a cold shiver to erupt through Jiro's system and made her feel as if she was going to fall over, and die at that moment in time.

"Assassin!"

Jiro cried out, and hid behind Kenji's body.

Ibara tilted her head to the side.

"I don't understand why she believes that I am an assassin. I was merely going to suggest that we could talk, girl to girl."

Jiro shuddered while Itsuka sweat dropped.

"T-Thank you for inviting us Mikami-kun~ We're grateful~"

Itsuka bashfully spoke, while Momo breathed out roughly, surprising the others around. Momo being jealous was rather cute.

"Ooh no worries at all. I'm glad you could make it-"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait! Me too!"

Kenji knew that voice rather well.

He hadn't expected her to show up, but she did.

The girl with pink hair, and a crazy look to her eyes.

It was Mei Hatsume who had turned up, and ran towards the others. Kenji felt her hand squeeze his butt, Katsuki let out a growl, which in turn caused Mei to back down slightly.

"Geez, what's with the growl?"

Mei chuckled out, surprised that she would do something like that.

"What's with you coming here Gadget Freak? And don't touch Ken's butt, that belongs to me."

Kenji and the others sweat dropped at that.

"Gadget Freak? Is that what I'm called in the harem?"

Kenji looked baffled.

Though Katsuki nodded her head strongly.

"Damn straight!"

"Well, can I change my name to Horny Inventor? That suits me much better, don't you think so?"

Mei actually said that, which was surprising for the others.

"I'll consider it."

Kenji wondered why she was even considering anything at all. At that time, he also noticed that Tokoyami had sneaked off, and he wondered where Tokoyami was going. Probably, he was going to go and meet his girlfriend, though Kenji had no idea on who that was.

"Thank you, that's all I want~"

Kenji shook his head slowly.

"Come on Ken, lets go."

Katsuki then attempted to drag Kenji away when the other girls stopped her.

"Where are you going Bakugo-san?"

Shoto demanded, Katsuki's eyes flared.

"Ken and I are going around together, not you and the others. Especially you Icy Hot Bitch."

"But, I want to go around with Ken-chan as well."

Momo argued, Jiro nodding.

"That's right, don't hog him for yourself."

"I want to go around with Kenji-chan too ribbit."

Tsuyu added, Mina cut into the conversation and held onto Kenji's arm.

"I wanna go around with Kenji-kun too! Don't be mean!"

"Ooh me too!"

Toru butted into the conversation, Katsuki's eyes blazed.

"Yeah, I think Mikami-kun and I could go around together as well."

Itsuka spoke up, Ibara raised her head towards Heaven.

"The Lord has advised me to spend time with Mikami-sama and be his girlfriend. I understand."

"I find her to be an assassin." Mei murmured, Ibara looked towards her, and she giggled awkwardly. "Well, anyway! Come on Kenji-kun, come with me and I'll find you some nice, tight clothing for your sexy body~"

"I as well wish to go around with Kenji-kun."

Shoto finished off, or tried.

"GET LOST ALL OF YOU!"

Katsuki yelled, but none of them left which hurt Katsuki more than she thought that it would.

Kenji looked between all of the women and saw them arguing with one another for a right to go around with him.

He looked towards Izuku and the others…

But they had already gone away.

Kenji let out a small cry.

"C-Can't we go together?"

[No!]

They yelled back, Kenji continued chuckling awkwardly.

"W-Well, then maybe w-we could take turns or something…? It wouldn't be so bad, right?"

The girls tilted their heads in wonder.

After that, it was settled that the girls would share Kenji. Since it wouldn't be possible for all of them to have one on one time with Kenji, they each decided to pair up with someone. So, the pairings were Momo and Itsuka, Ibara and Mei, Toru and Mina, Jiro and Tsuyu, and Katsuki with Shoto in that order, which Kenji thought was a fair deal, since he didn't want to make anyone unhappy, though Katsuki was pissed about going last, and with Shoto.

But that's how it turned out.

* * *

It was Kenji's turn with Momo and Itsuka, so Kenji walked with Momo and Itsuka, going towards the clothing store. The former held onto Kenji's hand while Itsuka was looking towards his hand and her own, and kept blushing each time she thought about holding onto his hand.

"So, while we're here Ken-chan, I'd like your opinion on some outdoor outfits. Would that be okay?"

Momo asked, Kenji nodded slowly.

"Of course!" His eyes went towards Itsuka, who gushed when Kenji looked at her. "Are you alright Kendo-san?"

"Y-Yes, of course. It's just, I haven't done this before with a boy..."

"O-Oh, I see..."

Kenji could see her shyness, and actually found Itsuka quite cute at that moment in time.

Momo looked between them, before she gave an innocent smile.

"If you're uncomfortable Kendo-san then you could always leave?"

Itsuka's eyes went towards Momo's, and sparks went off between the two of them.

It looked as if the other was going to attack. Though Kenji didn't know how he was going to handle such a situation since the pair were practically glaring at one another.

"No, that's fine Yaoyorozu-san don't worry about it. I'm getting over my nerves, thank you."

Momo's smile slowly slipped into a small frown, though she tried her best to smile.

"I-I see, then you're fine with shopping for outfits, right? Even underwear with Ken-chan, right?"

Kenji could hear the tension within the voices of Momo and Itsuka.

"U-Underwear!? L-Like my bra and panties?!"

Itsuka gushed out, Momo nodded slowly, and carefully showing a small smile on her lips.

"That's right, I would like Ken-chan's opinion on my bras and my panties."

Even when she said that, Momo could feel her cheeks heating up, and so were Kenji's, thinking about Momo in her underwear, even when he tried, he couldn't stop, and that in turn made Kenji blush a little bit.

"I-I see...t-then, I'd like his opinion too! B-Because, I've heard a man's opinion is a good one w-when it comes to f-females undergarments! I-Incidently, Mikami-kun! W-Would it be fine if we hold hands with one another?!"

"S-Sure...if you want too."

Nervously, Itsuka, and Kenji grabbed one another's hands, while Momo held onto his other hand.

Kenji was then dragged into a women's lingerie store. He felt out of place at that moment in time, since this was a store for women, and only men came in when they were either creepy, or with women and helping them shop, which he was.

"W-Well, this is..."

"So many choices." Momo said, dragging Kenji along. "Ken-chan, how about these black lacy ones? I don't really understand some of these types of underwear, so maybe you could help me?"

Kenji watched as Momo held up some frilly panties and bra to her body, and showed them to Kenji shyly. His cheeks burned red while Itsuka showed an embarrassed face that Momo would ask that so directly.

"W-Well, b-black suits you Momo-chan..."

Momo blushed at the compliment that he gave her, and thought deeply about what she was going to do next.

"I see, then maybe I'll get these...Ken-chan, I'm going to try these on, would you give me your opinion again?"

"S-S-S-Sure..."

He was stuttering.

Momo was going to wear sexy underwear for just him.

He could feel his inner desires pooling to the surface.

Itsuka, who didn't want to be outdone, picked up a pair of red panties and bra, with a small red Devil on them. They looked rather erotic, and when she imagined wearing them for Kenji, she could feel her face blushing brightly.

"A-Ah, Mikami-kun...t-these s-seem to be a g-good pair r-right?"

Kenji glanced towards Itsuka, and saw her holding the panties, and bra to her body. With Itsuka's body type being like Momo's, he could feel himself blushing even more. Another beautiful woman wanting to do such things.

"Y-Yeah, if t-that's y-your thing...r-red looks g-good Kendo-san..."

"Great! T-Then I'll try these on too..."

Kenji was then dragged towards the changing rooms.

Both Momo and Itsuka said "Wait there." and gently pushed him onto a seating area which had some wall protruding outwards so he could wait without feeling worry, and they went into the changing rooms.

As he waited for them to change, Kenji noticed that a little distance away as he leaned forward, past the half wall sticking out, was someone that he recognized.

It was Tokoyami, who was sat with a red face.

" _Ooh crap, he must be here with his girlfriend...i-if he sees me then he's going to be embarrassed...I'd leave but that might upset Kendo-san and Momo-chan as well...no, it's alright, I'll hide behind this wall, just enough to block his vision of me..._ "

Kenji thought to himself and hid himself behind the wall, while Tokoyami sat by himself.

Then as they waited without looking at the other, the curtain in front of Tokoyami opened.

"Here Tokoyami-kun, what do you think~?"

Kenji really wished that he didn't recognize that voice.

But he did.

Though he didn't have the nerve to look, while Tokoyami was looking at the girl with widened eyes.

"Y-Yes...t-that is...w-wow...y-you look...b-b...b-beautiful..."

"Hehe, thank you Tokoyami-kun, I think that my boobs are too big though for the bra, do you think so?"

Tokoyami looked at the young woman's breast area, and gushed when seeing the size.

"T-That's...m-maybe...s-should I l-look for a bi-bigger one…?"

"Sometimes, it's better to have a smaller size, makes them more appealing, don't you think so?"

Tokoyami was captivated by her beauty, and couldn't help but blush brightly. It wasn't usually in his nature to do such things, but he had no choice right now.

Kenji finally worked up the courage to take a glance, peering out from behind the wall, and his eyes caught the sight of Irina, clad in white panties and bra though he could only see her face since she was mostly behind the curtain and the walls of the changing rooms blocked off view from other sides besides being directly in front like Tokoyami.

Upon confirming, he hid behind the wall, placing his hands to his mouth.

" _Ooh my God...m-my sister, is Tokoyami-sans girlfriend...w-wait, does he even know she's my sister...w-wait, since when did they start dating...ooh my God, Irina and Tokoyami-san are dating...t-they're actually dating...I might have a heart attack! What do I do...? N-No, if I tried, then the League of Villains...no, Irina wouldn't endanger Tokoyami-san...I can't sense any deceitful emotions coming from her...s-she's genuinely enjoying herself...ooh God..._ "

Kenji didn't know what to feel.

Happiness.

Worry.

Those and more were going through his system, he felt light headed.

Irina hadn't seen Kenji and neither had Tokoyami which he was relieved at.

"Ken-chan, I'm finished~"

Momo sang out, and opened the curtains, to reveal Momo in sexy underwear. His eyes popped out of his head when seeing Momo in such a state. She filled out everything perfectly. Her assets were being showcased, along with her butt as well, and she even wore her hair down, only making her seem more adorable, and sexy.

"M-M-Momo-chan t-that's..."

He was lost for words at seeing Momo like that.

Momo looked bashful as she turned her head to the side...only to see Irina and Tokoyami conversing with Irina now having a towel around her so she could appear outside of the changing room, her jaw dropping.

"M-Me too, I'm done as well..."

Itsuka opened her curtain and revealed her slightly more risqué looking underwear. Her bra seemed slightly small for her chest, but that only made her look more attractive in Kenji's eyes, toppled with the cute shy blush on her cheeks.

"K-Kendo-san...y-you look…"

Itsuka giggled slightly, her eyes shyly going left and right...though she then saw Irina with Tokoyami as well, and remembered that she was Kenji's sister, her eyes widening.

"Ooh my..."

Irina blinked when she thought she heard a noise.

Her head slowly turned towards them, so Kenji grabbed Itsuka and Momo, shooting into the dressing room.

But he slipped as he pulled them, and they fell down with a cry "Aaaah!" at the same time.

Momo landed on her back, and Kenji fell against her large breasts. Itsuka's body fell against Kenji's, and her large breasts pushed against his back.

Irina's head tilted curiously.

"Eeh, must be imagining things. Anyway, Tokoyami-kun, how about I try on those black ones next? You know, the ones with the little crows on them, I thought they'd be the best~"

"I-If you'd like..."

"Great! Then wait out here you bad boy~"

She giggled, skipping back into the changing rooms, while Tokoyami fell backwards onto the chairs, flushing intensely.

Inside of the dressing room of Momo's, Kenji's head rested against Momo's large chest. Momo gushed as she looked down.

"K-Ken-chan, s-so lewd..."

"S-Sorry..."

Kenji apologized, but Momo shook her head, and gave a shy face.

"...It's alright, don't worry Ken-chan, since it is you."

Kenji blushed even more, looking behind him to see that Itsuka was holding onto his body.

"K-Kendo-san..."

"I-I'm so sorry! I'm so embarrassed!"

"N-No, you don't have to be, I'm sorry for tripping..."

Itsuka shook her head, getting off Kenji shyly. Kenji also stood up, and helped Momo to her feet.

"Ken-chan...t-that person with Tokoyami-san was..."

"Yeah, my sister..."

Kenji didn't want to believe it, but she was with Tokoyami.

"Geez, so does that mean that they're dating? I heard rumours that he had a girlfriend, but to think that it was her...b-but, what are we going to do...d-does Tokoyami-san realize that Irina-san is your sister Mikami-kun?"

Kenji folded his arms.

"I don't think so...I mean, Tokoyami-san besides being embarrassed about it, he hasn't shown anything different to me recently, so I'd say no. Most likely, Irina hasn't said anything about who she really is to Tokoyami-san, she must just like him and they spend time together...s-shopping f-for underwear..."

Momo could see that Kenji's eyebrow was twitching.

Most likely, he was protective over who would date Irina. She actually found it quite endearing to see that from Kenji.

"Then should we try and take her here Mikami-kun? Since she's not with the League..."

"If we tried now, it could cause panic, and could lead to the League of Villains attacking here. Besides, Irina can get away even if we called the Pro Hero's."

Momo nodded her head.

"Yes...if the League of Villains came here now, after seeing us trying to take back Irina-san, then they might cause harm to the others."

"For now, I hate saying it, but we have to leave them alone. Irina wouldn't hurt Tokoyami-san. If she was intent on doing it, she wouldn't bother with these things."

"More than likely, she just wishes to have a normal day. That's the feeling I got anyway when looking at her smiling at Tokoyami-san."

Itsuka informed, and Kenji thought that she was speaking the truth.

"You're probably right about that Kendo-san. For now, my sister can have a normal day with her...she's actually dating Tokoyami-san...w-why is she dating him Momo-chan…?"

Momo giggled to herself.

"Maybe she finds him cute or something. She always was a little weird, you know?"

Kenji couldn't deny that either, she always was a little weird.

"I suppose...but still..."

"Hehe, it seems like someone is worried about their sister~"

Itsuka giggled out, while Momo did the same thing.

Kenji huffed, and turned his head to the side.

"I just want to make sure that she is alright. I-I'm sure that Tokoyami-san and Irina are...g-great together...but, so unexpected..."

Momo and Itsuka smiled lightly, and hugged Kenji into their chests. Their boobs pressed against his face, his face turned upwards into delight, and soon, he forgot about his sister, and Tokoyami being together as Itsuka and Momo held onto him tightly, it was something he wouldn't forget in a while.

* * *

Next, it was Kenji's turn with Ibara, and Mei. Mei held onto his arm with no shame, and showed a wicked smile on her face, while Ibara calmly held onto his hand, though she was blushing lightly at the feeling.

"Have you considered Mikami-sama as your personal saviour?"

Ibara said to a passer-by, holding what seemed to be a leaflet.

The civilian looked freaked out, as Ibara placed the leaflet in their hands, and they promptly ran off down the malls street, Ibara tilted her head before handing out another leaflet.

"Mikami-sama is from Heaven and Hell, he has the answers."

She said to another stranger, who looked stunned and walked off very fast.

"Did she just say that?"

Mei said, while slapping Kenji's butt, making him jump lightly.

"Hatsu...M-Mei-chan! D-Don't slap my butt so hard!"

He complained, but Mei giggled, and ran her hand across his butt, while Ibara handed out another leaflet.

"He is here for everyone and will make a difference, I am having a meeting about Mikami-sama, please join in and we shall pray together." Ibara continued holding onto his hand as she looked towards him. "It is a pleasure to be here Mikami-sama with you. Incidently, while we are here, I wouldn't mind having an ice cream."

"Ooh me too! Kenji-kun, buy me an ice cream, and I'll kiss you~ And maybe more~"

She winked at him.

"W-Whaaaaat!?"

Kenji let out with surprise, but Ibara shook her head.

"That wont do, Mikami-sama is a very important person."

"Ooh I know~ Have you seen the size of his member~ It is a very, good size if you catch my drift~"

She gave a perverted giggle to Ibara who's face turned slightly red, and ran her eyes down his body.

"O-Of course, he is from Heaven so he would need a member that could satisfy and spread his love around the world. So, he is big in the right places."

"Wow, she's cool~"

Mei giggled out happily, while Kenji gave Ibara a worried face.

Then Kenji went with the girls, and bought them some ice cream.

"Mikami-sama bought me some ice cream, it must mean that he cares."

"A-Ah, of course, I don't mind buying you ice cream Shiozaki-san."

Kenji admitted shyly, while Mei licked her ice cream. Slowly, teasingly, agonizingly for Kenji, seeing her soft looking tongue glide up and down the white milky cream. Her lustful eyes meeting Kenji's own, somehow it looked more sexual than he thought that it would be.

"This is quite good, I haven't been out of the lab in a long while. And seeing you like this Kenji-kun, seeing you squirming, it is so adorable. By the way, see my tongue action? I can do that with anything long, hard, a good shaft that needs licking."

"Pft!"

Kenji did a spit take, while Ibara tilted her head.

"Mikami-sama, and his shaft?" She seemed confused, but Mei filled her in, and caused Ibara's cheeks to blush. "I-I see, so Mikami-sama's-"

"Okay! P-Please stop!"

Kenji didn't think he'd be able to take it, and could feel himself heating up from the sensual talks of the girls, and had to wonder why these two were put together considering what was going on.

As they were talking with one another, Hikari came walking up...with a disguised Reaper. He wore a blue wig, and wore what seemed to be jeans and a grey shirt. Hikari herself looked to be dressed up, and was wearing a lovely long white dress. Eri was between them, holding Hikari's hand while Reaper casually looked around.

Kenji's face dropped while Ibara and Mei both looked at Hikari, Eri and Reaper together.

"M-Mom...w-why are you with..."

"Hehe, we're on a date~ Sort of~" She revealed happily. "Even people like me going out with strangers like this boy~ And we happened to take this cute Eri-chan with us~"

To their credit, it did look like he was attempting to hide rather well, so he wouldn't say anything. After everything that happened with his Mother, and Father, he didn't know what else he was supposed to say in these situations.

Eri walked closer to Kenji, so he bent down and hugged her as she outstretched her arms.

"Hey Eri-san, are you enjoying yourself?"

"It's so fun with Hikari-chan and Kuro-chan."

Kenji glanced towards Reaper, and Hikari, the former smiling awkwardly, while the latter beamed.

Kenji then saw Ibara walking forward, examined Reaper's face, and then nodded.

"Grim Reaper-sama, it is a pleasure to see you with your Angel Hikari-sama." Kenji face faulted and Mei gave a curious look towards the pair. "I am doing my task well, and spreading the good word of your son to the sinful heathens, and also, I have decided to give my body and soul to the harem, and become a member, along with being his lover. I call the other girls in the harem my sisters now."

Reaper gave an uneasy smile while Hikari looked on excitedly.

"Right...that's good, vine hair. Keep up the good work."

Ibara looked genuinely pleased with what was being said, and cupped her hands together.

"Yes, thank you Grim Reaper-sama. I am happy you approve, Father."

Reaper's face dropped as he thought " _Did she just call me Father?_ " while Hikari gave a smile out.

"Seems like we can add her to the harem~ She'll shake things up~"

Reaper gave Hikari a curious look, before turning his head to the side with a coy smile.

"Yes, Mother. Mother, Father, Mikami-sama's precious child, I am happy to report that my date with your son is going very well."

Hikari thought " _She just called me Mother~_ " but unlike Reaper, she was genuinely happy that Ibara said that, and beamed outwards with a shining smile.

"I'm happy Shiozaki-chan! Thank you for being a good girl-"

"Grim Reaper!" Mei announced, surprising everyone. Kenji looked around, and was thankful that no one noticed. Mei shot towards him, and grinned. "So, the genetics of you have passed on quite well, your son is handsome you know?"

"Well...I suppose, I wouldn't know."

"Of course of course. But I know that he got his brains from you, so I'm so happy right now with this development. You know, I've always been a fan of smart Hero's, and you're one of the smartest I've ever seen before!"

Reaper scratched his cheek.

"That was a long time ago."

"Even then, your son has your smarts! It is so hot to see such an intelligent guy like your son, and he's really sexy too~"

Reaper gave her a worried look as Mei looked towards Kenji, and was foaming at the mouth, Kenji looked worried, and had Eri's ears covered as Mei spoke.

"That's...I couldn't possibly comment. Come on Hikari, lets leave the teenagers to do whatever they're doing."

"Yes, you're right. Come on stranger, we should get some ice cream too for Eri-chan. You buy, okay~"

"R-Right."

Kenji watched as his parents walked off, Eri hugged Kenji tightly before going towards Hikari.

"Bye Ken-chan!"

"Bye Eri-san, have fun!"

He waved as they disappeared together.

He had to admit that he was happy for his Mother. He knew that Hikari missed her husband and though they were on opposite sides, Reaper wasn't truly evil, and if Hikari was happy then he was happy as well.

"By the way, Kenji-kun. Want to lick my ripples."

"W-What!?"

"My ripples." She showed some of her ice cream, Kenji's bottom lip trembled. "Go ahead, give my nipples a lick."

"Y-You just said n-nipples, didn't you?"

Mei stuck out her tongue teasingly, as Ibara brought out a leaflet.

"Mikami-sama is here, if you'd like to come to the meetings then please contact me. My number is on the leaflet."

Ibara handed out more leaflets, leaving Kenji baffled on how he was supposed to proceed honestly.

* * *

The next pair was Mina and Toru together. These two clung to Kenji's arms, while he smiled happily.

"So, what do you girls want to do together?"

Kenji asked the pair, who turned towards him. Mina batted her eyelashes.

"Well, we could always go to karaoke together!"

Mina cheered out, Toru giving off a happy gasp.

"Ooh yeah, we could do that together!"

Kenji shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, karaoke sounds good to me~"

Kenji chuckled out, and together, they went towards the karaoke area.

However, when they got there, Kenji came across a curious sight.

"No, Tomoko-chan, I don't sing."

"Awwww, come on! Please? For your kitten~?"

"No, I don't like singing."

Kenji saw his brother Daisuke (he had to wonder by now if all of his family came here for fun) and a girl he hadn't seen before with green hair. She wore a cat girl costume, and Daisuke wore normal street clothing, she seemed to be attached to his body.

"Wow, Kenji-kun. That guy looks a lot like you~"

Mina sang out, Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"He's my brother Daisuke Mikami."

"Pft!" Toru did a spit take. "D-Don't just announce that like that!"

"But, he is my brother. How should of I had said it?"

Kenji spoke up, Mina looked at the young black haired man, and then towards Kenji.

"Damn, you look a lot alike. So he's like an older version of you huh~?"

Kenji tilted his head as Mina skipped forward with Kenji and Toru as well.

"W-Wait..."

"Aah don't worry, we're just going to be meeting family and all~"

Toru sang out, and Kenji wasn't sure what she meant by that.

Toru and Mina appeared before Daisuke, and Tomoko, along with Kenji looking on with a timid smile.

"Damn it, Kenji. Why are you here?"

"W-What? I'm having a day out with friends."

Daisuke let out a sigh, as Tomoko clapped her hands together energetically.

"Ooh my God! This is your brother! He's even cuter in person!" Tomoko hugged Kenji's body, and gave a beaming smile. "And he's even out with girls~ Awwww, he's such a precious sweetheart~ I can see why you wanna protect him Dai-kun~"

Daisuke placed a hand on his forehead.

"Right..."

"I'm Mina Ashido!"

Mina announced to Daisuke, and Toru gave a clap of her hands.

"My names Toru Hagakure!"

Daisuke gave them an awkward smile.

"Right...nice to meet you both."

"Ooh Dai-kun is acting so adorable and cool again~" Tomoko jumped up and down with Kenji still in her embrace. "Your brother is adorable when he acts like he is too cool for school~ Did you know little bro?"

"L-Little bro?"

"Yes, you can call me big sis if you like~"

Kenji didn't know what to say, as Daisuke casually ripped Tomoko off of his brother.

"Tomoko-chan, don't come onto him too strong. It wont be good."

"But Dai-kun, he has to know about our fun times!"

"No, he doesn't."

"Then lets sing!"

"Do we have too?"

Daisuke sighed out, Mina however threw her hands up.

"Obviously! We need to get to know our future family members~"

Kenji looked shocked.

"W-What does that mean?"

"It means that we're all apart of a harem silly~ And as that harem, Daisuke-san here is going to be apart of our family too~ He'll be big brother~"

Daisuke sighed louder, but Tomoko gained a childlike happy face.

"That's good! Yes, that's amazing! Come on gang, lets sing together!"

Kenji and Daisuke looked troubled, but the girls booked a room and dragged them into said room. Kenji and Daisuke sat next to one another, as the girls began to choose a song, Kenji had something that he needed to ask.

"So, this girl..."

Daisuke released a small breath.

"We're...it's complicated. But, don't tell Mom...she might become sad."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"Yes...but she seems like a nice girl...did you know Irina and Tokoyami-san are dating?"

Kenji murmured so the others wouldn't hear it.

Daisuke looked surprised.

"The boy with the raven head?"

"Y-Yeah...I just saw them sometime ago..."

"I see...well, she always did find unique things attractive, makes sense."

"I always knew you were into cat girls..."

Daisuke adopted a small pink dusting on his cheeks at the joke that Kenji gave.

"You date crazy women Kenji. Like that explosion girl, and then there's the vine haired girl, and then that inventor girl, and also, that sadist Midnight...like the older women huh?"

He shot back with a playful tone.

Kenji scowled lightly while Tomoko, Mina, and Toru sang together, hugging one another tightly.

[Darling~ Darling~ Stand by me~]

Kenji clapped for the girls, while Daisuke gave it an impassive look.

"So, why are you here Daisuke?"

"Tomoko-chan wanted to go shopping, and I was brought along, is all. We have to get some stuff for those other cats along with that brat kid."

"Brat kid?"

"Yeah, someone that's with the group I sometimes frequent. He lost his parents to a Villain, and hates Hero's, so that's something. And then Tomoko-chan dragged me here so we ended up being here. You're enjoying your day out with your friends?"

"Yeah...we've finished the exams, and now we're getting ready for the Training Camp. We decided to blow off some steam though."

Daisuke felt sweat dropping off his forehead.

Then Mina who had finished dashed towards Kenji.

"Kenji-kun! You sing!"

"O-Oh no, I couldn't...I'd be too embarrassed to sing."

Toru walked closer, and wrapped an arm around his.

"Come on now Kenji-kun, you gotta sing, it's called karaoke for a reason~"

Kenji blinked at the logic, but the girls forced Kenji to the front as Daisuke laughed.

"What are you laughing for~? You go too kay?"

Daisuke turned to Tomoko who was waving around energetically.

"Ugh...do I have too?"

"Yup! Go and sing!"

Daisuke sighed, and walked towards Kenji.

He stood together with his little brother as they held up the mics together.

Kenji looked at the song, and chuckled awkwardly.

"R-Really? This song...?"

"Go on! Belt it out!"

Mina cheered out, Kenji chuckled awkwardly and just began singing.

Mina and Toru were taken back by his gentle voice, it was enchanting to them.

"W-Whoa, did you know he could sing?"

Mina asked Toru who was left baffled.

"N-No, I didn't know. But I like his voice~"

Toru was left blushing at his voice, and so was Mina, they couldn't believe it.

Then Daisuke, at the prompting of Tomoko and Kenji, continued the song.

Tomoko's face lit up with happiness at Daisuke singing, Kenji continued.

Kenji and Daisuke then came together as Mina, Toru and Tomoko showed bright smiles.

Mina and Toru were blown away with their voices going together. Tomoko however kept bouncing up and down.

"Ooh yeah! That's my Dai-kun! And little bro is so good too! They should totally form a band together~"

Mina chuckled "No kidding." and listened to them singing together.

Once it was done, Daisuke fell down against a chair.

"That was hell."

"Oh don't be such a downer~ That was awesome Dai-kun!"

Daisuke felt Tomoko cling to him while Toru and Mina looked on towards Kenji with bafflement.

"That was amazing Kenji-kun! Why didn't you tell us you could sing~?"

Mina questioned with a bright smile.

Kenji flushed with embarrassment.

"I-I can't sing though..."

Toru clung to Kenji tightly.

"Don't say that, you did very well! Lets sing together Kenji-kun!"

"Waah!"

Kenji was then dragged towards the stage once more, and he did a duet with Toru, and then with Mina. He then sang with Mina and Toru, then Daisuke was forced to sing with Tomoko, then Kenji was forced into the mix.

For over half an hour, they all sung together, and though Kenji could feel it being a hard thing to do, he was glad that he got to spend time with his brother, and the others, so this was one of the more enjoyable experiences that he had in recent memory.

* * *

The next pair was Jiro and Tsuyu. Tsuyu held onto Kenji's hand normally, while Jiro did it shyly. This seemed like it was going to be a normal experience. Kenji hoped that it would be a normal experience anyway.

"S-So, swimsuits?"

Kenji asked Tsuyu and Jiro, the girls nodded. Though Jiro's was more of a shy nod than anything else.

"Yes, that's right Kenji-chan. I don't know which one I should go for though."

"M-Me too, there's so many, I don't know which one I'd want to have..."

"Then, if I can help, I'll do my best!"

Kenji smiled out, Jiro looked appreciative.

"T-Thank you Mikami-kun. I know that others have also requested your time, so thank you for coming to help us."

"O-Of course, I care about you girls as well."

Jiro's cheeks turned slightly red as did Tsuyu's own.

"Then Kenji-chan would be able to help us with different swimsuits."

Kenji looked towards them, and then nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind that~"

Tsuyu and Jiro both dragged Kenji towards the swimsuit section of a clothes shop. Kenji found this place more, acceptable for him since the last one he was in with Momo and Itsuka was more for women and he felt out of place there, though he didn't regret seeing the sights of the girls that were before him.

"This trip is going to be intense, huh."

Jiro brought up, as she looked through some of the available swimsuits. She found one that was a two piece, with a small bow on the breast area. Her eyes shyly went towards Kenji who smiled back, her cheeks flushed, and she looked to the side shyly.

"I'll say ribbit. It is going to be a strong and intense week."

Tsuyu added, seeing a one piece green one with stripes on. She looked towards Kenji, and saw that he was smiling towards her.

"Yeah, when we get to the Training Camp, I hope that we will be going up against strong people~ I wanna become even stronger~"

Kenji smiled out, he was pleased with it to say the least.

Jiro shyly picked up a two piece bathing suit, and looked towards Kenji.

"Mikami-kun, h-how about this one?"

Kenji looked towards Jiro's swimsuit, and saw how small the cloth was. If she wore it, then it would be hard to cover up.

"W-Well, t-that's a g-good one Jiro-san, d-do you think it's good?"

"I guess...it seems a little small, but I'll probably wear a towel around my waist anyway… but if you think it is a good one...then I'll get this one! Hey, maybe we could get one for you Mikami-kun?"

"Hmmm, I do need one..."

"We'll get you a good one ribbit."

Tsuyu spoke with a happy face, looking right at him...

But then from behind him, she saw someone that she didn't want to see.

Waving towards her, was Himiko Toga.

The girl that had been following her.

"Ooh no..."

"Is something wrong Tsu-chan?"

Kenji spoke with some worry, Tsuyu looked on as Himiko continued waving towards her.

"Tsu-chan, is that you~?"

Tsuyu's face dropped while Kenji's eyes widened, recognizing the voice.

Jiro looked on as Himiko came skipping over.

"Awesome! It is Tsu-chan! And what's this? With Kenji-kun as well? How cute~ My best friend, and Kenji-kun who is my love~ This is great! I'm so happy!"

Himiko jumped up and down happily, Tsuyu looked as if she was going to die.

"T-Tsuyu-san, do you know this girl?"

Jiro asked giving off a hesitation expression, while Himiko blushed.

"S-She's...s-she's..."

Tsuyu was lost for words.

It was a rare thing for Tsuyu to be like that.

Himiko giggled, hugging Tsuyu which made Tsuyu feel odd inside of her body.

"Tsu-chan and I are best friends~" Jiro looked towards Tsuyu who couldn't look, while Kenji sighed deeply. "You see, Tsu-chan and I met some time ago, and sometimes we talk into the night about many different things~"

"I don't recall doing that ribbit."

Tsuyu spoke up, Himiko however swayed side to side.

"Well, we could do that. But, what are you guys doing? Are you looking for cute swimsuits?"

"H-How do you know that?"

Himiko ignored Jiro's question, and took out a very revealing two piece swimsuit that looked more like lingerie. Kenji's eyes widened as she held it to her body.

"This looks good, I always love wearing cute clothing. Hey Tsu-chan, how about you get this one?"

Himiko held up a one piece swimsuit that had a blonde haired girl on it who looked suspiciously like Himiko herself, who was hugging a frog that looked suspiciously like Tsuyu herself.

"That's...where did you get that?"

"I got it from the swimsuit rack silly~ But, I also got this one for Kenji-kun as well." She held up a pair of small, very small, swim trunks. "What do you think Kenji-kun? It shows off your best assets~ Like your manhood and your butt too~"

"Geez!" Jiro screeched. "D-Don't just talk about his manhood out in the open!"

Himiko gave her a blank stare.

"Well, I like it. Tsu-chan likes it."

Tsuyu looked embarrassed, and held a hand to her face.

Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"W-Well, it seems a little bit too tight though..."

"It's good though. I think it would be good...maybe I should try my own..."

Himiko casually placed a hand on her shirt, and began taking it off.

"W-Wait! Why are you taking off your clothing in the middle of the store!?"

"Because I wanna try on my swimsuit on~"

Kenji slapped himself in the head, while Tsuyu sighed deeply.

"Himiko-san ribbit. Do you want to come with us and pick out swimsuits?"

Himiko's face lit up brightly.

"Tsu-chan, you're asking me to join you guys~?"

"Yes ribbit. But, you have to be good."

Himiko swayed side to side, and bowed her head.

"Sure, I don't mind~ Lets go around together my friends~"

Kenji didn't know what to say, but if the others were okay with it, then he was as well.

So, like that, Kenji, Jiro, Tsuyu, and Himiko went around together shopping for swimsuits. Surprising, Himiko seemed to be having a great time, and even Tsuyu seemed to get along with her, while Jiro kept shyly showing Kenji more and more revealing swimsuits. He was just happy that Himiko seemed to be able to blend with the class as well as she was.

* * *

After that happened, Kenji found sometime for himself to relax.

The girls made sure that he had some time on his own so he didn't become overwhelmed, so he ended up sitting on a bench by himself, and was casually sucking on a lollipop while relaxing about what was happening.

"Why are there so many people here today…?"

He sighed out, taking some time for himself.

As he was sat by himself, Midnight and Mt Lady happened to come along together. And they were arguing about something.

"No way, if you can't even show some dignity about many things, then there's something wrong with you."

"Dignity!? I'm not the one throwing myself at a teenage boy!"

"Don't you dare lie! We both do that!"

Midnight argued, while Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

He wondered if they would see him or not, and he also wondered if he should stop them or not.

But then as they walked together, Mt Lady caught the sight of black and white hair, and stopped.

She looked at Kenji and smiled brightly.

"Ooh my! Kenji-kun!"

"Where!?" Midnight yelled, and looked, to see that Kenji was sucking on a lollipop, she foamed at the mouth. "Holy crap! Look at his cute little face! He's adorable, I love him already!"

Midnight rushed Kenji, and sat beside him. Her hand placed against his cheek, and her other hand went towards his chest, giving both areas gentle rubs. His cheeks turned slightly red as Mt Lady came over.

"Stop harassing the teenage boy!"

Mt Lady, despite saying that, sat down on the other side, and hugged his head into her chest.

Midnight didn't look pleased at all, so she grabbed Kenji's body and forced the young boy to sit on her lap, where her eyes spun around in her head, grinning wildly, and happily, she looked super excited at that moment in time.

"Ooh yeah! This is amazing! There's no need to be shy sweetheart. You are just adorable and cute, and as you sit on my lap, I feel good inside of my body~"

Midnight gushed over Kenji, and forced his head against her chest, her large chest which felt like pillows. He couldn't deny that he was feeling good, though he knew how sadistic Midnight could be and wondered what she was going to do.

"M-Midnight-sensei...w-why am I sat on your lap?"

"Because it's always been a fantasy of mine to have a younger man on my lap like this, you've fulfilled my desires."

Kenji looked unsure, as Mt Lady scowled.

She then grabbed Kenji's body and brought him towards her body, hugging him into her chest.

"M-Mt Lady-san..."

"Don't worry about it Kenji-kun, I'll take care of you now."

Mt Lady reassured him, but Midnight scowled.

"It's not fair, she got to spend a damn week with you."

Mt Lady stuck out her tongue.

"Well, those are the breaks."

Midnight huffed, and pulled Kenji towards her. Her tongue stuck out, and gently went across Kenji's ear, causing a small moan to escape his mouth, Midnight felt hot inside of her chest, and began stroking his face slowly, gently and soothingly.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. I'll take care of you now~"

Midnight continued licking up and down his ear, while Mt Lady scowled, and leaned forward, laying kiss after kiss against his neck. Kenji could feel his body heating up more and more with the feeling of the older women kissing and touching him like they were.

"Fueee, Kenji-kun tell me. Do you like older women?"

Mt Lady practically purred out, causing him to blush brightly.

"T-That's..."

Midnight huskily giggled against his ear.

"It's alright sweetheart, I'll take care of you."

Shivers went down Kenji's spine as the two women continued doing their actions.

"M-Midnight-sensei, M-Mt Lady-san...w-we're..."

He tried to speak, but the two women giggled against Kenji's body and hugged onto him tightly.

"By the way Kenji-kun, I want to go on a date with you in the future."

"S-Sensei!"

He said to Midnight but she shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong with it, it would be ever so romantic. I can just see it now, we'd have an amazing life together."

"Well, if you go on a date with her, then go on one with me too Kenji-kun!"

Mt Lady demanded, Kenji chuckled nervously between the two women.

"Y-Yes! I'll go out with both of you!"

Kenji yelled out, making Midnight and Mt Lady both smile wickedly.

"Then, I'm going to enjoy some time with a cute younger man~"

"Ooh me too~"

Kenji's eyes rolled in the back of his head as Midnight, and Mt Lady embraced Kenji tightly.

* * *

At the end of the schedule, it was finally Katsuki's, and Shoto's turn, who both held Kenji's hands tightly, and Katsuki gave her a glare, while Shoto remained calm and collected, and seemed to be having a good time.

"Tch, the only reason I allow you here Icy Hot is because Ken cares about you for some weird reason!"

Shoto gave her a curious look, before turning her head to the side.

"Yes, I understand, I love my boyfriend Kenji-kun." Katsuki snarled while Kenji chuckled awkwardly. "Incidently, Kenji-kun, while we're out together, can we go shopping for a present for my Mother?"

"Sure, I'm sure she'd love something from you Shoto-chan. Have you got anything in mind?"

"I...don't know, I was hoping you'd be able to help me with that."

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm sure she'd love anything you gave her. But, I do know about a place where you can make your own cups, and pots and things. How about making your Mom her very own cup? It could be something just for her. You can decorate it with different things. I made my Mom one a few years ago and she loved it, she uses it all the time. It might seem a little childish, but I'm sure she'd love it."

"A cup with myself decorating it...simple, but effective. Yes, I would like to do that."

"Okay!" Kenji looked towards Katsuki. "Kacchan, we could make your Mom and Dad one as well."

Katsuki huffed, but muttered "Fine." which surprised Kenji that she agreed, but he guessed it was because it was his Mother, and Father, she didn't hate her parents...at least Kenji hoped that she didn't since they seemed nice.

Kenji and the other two went into a pottery painting area, where Kenji began panting a tea cup, while Shoto was painting a few cups along with a tea pot as well. Katsuki kept roughly grabbing cups, they'd break, and then she'd do it again and again.

"By the way Bakugo-san, I have been meaning to ask. How did your parents meet?"

"Why does that matter to you Icy Hot?"

Katsuki growled aggressively, while Shoto remained calm.

"I was just curious. Since my Mother and Father met due to my Father wishing for my Mother's Quirk. How did your parents fall in love?"

Kenji listened intently as Katsuki sighed.

"They met, my Father worked in fashion. My Mom wanted him, hit on him aggressively, and then they got married eventually."

Kenji sweat dropped, while Shoto hummed.

"So, you learned from your Mother then? Is that why you hit on Kenji-kun aggressively?"

"I don't hit on him aggressively you bitch! I came to Ken and we became lovers! There was nothing aggressive about it!"

"That sounds aggressive to me."

Katsuki released a low growl while Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"W-Well, that's nice. It seems your Mom knew she loved your Dad quite quickly Kacchan."

"I guess. It's the same for me, I already knew you'd be mine eventually. I always wanted someone strong, and I found someone strong, and cute."

Katsuki muttered, Kenji adopting a small blush on his cheeks.

"Kacchan, that's why you like me?"

"Well, I love you for more reasons. But yeah, I was attracted by your power, and kindness I guess."

Kenji chuckled happily and continued painting on the cup before him.

Shoto looked towards Kenji.

"So, how did your parents meet Kenji-kun?"

"W-Well..."

Kenji didn't know how to answer that. With the truth, that was already complicated.

"His Grandfather forced his Father to stalk his Mom for a while, and they fell in love after he beat her in a fight, and she cried about being dragged away from U.A due to her stupid parents. That sound about right Ken?"

Shoto was surprised Katsuki answered that.

"B-Basically, without going into it, that's how it was."

Shoto nodded with an "I see." and continued painting.

Kenji noticed after a small while, on Katsuki's cup it said "To that clown, have this." and he had to wonder something.

"Kacchan, who's the clown?"

"My Father."

She replied while putting the finishing touches on the cup.

"You call your own Father a clown?"

Shoto questioned, Katsuki smirked.

"Because he is a clown! All he does is annoy me!"

Shoto winced slightly.

"And Kacchan, that other cup as well..."

The cup said "To that woman that gave birth to me, have this." which made Kenji sweat drop.

"What's wrong with my cups!? They suit my parents perfectly! Ones a clown and the other is evil!"

Kenji sweat dropped, as Shoto pushed her cup forward.

"I've finished."

Shoto announced calmly.

Kenji looked over it, and he was very surprised by seeing what she was seeing. The fact that it was decorated beautifully took Kenji's breath away. It was painted so delicately, it reminded Kenji of cherry blossoms, and there was even a small painted river on the bottom, with a red bridge on the left hand side of the cup.

"W-Whoa, Shoto-chan, that's beautiful."

Shoto gave him a curious expression.

"Is it? I didn't realize, I was painting something that came to my memory."

"Well, it is beautiful Shoto-chan. You should think about going into art Shoto-chan, you have a real talent for it."

Shoto looked happy with the praise, while Katsuki growled at the fact that Kenji was praising Shoto's work and not hers.

"Hey Ken, I did this one for you."

Katsuki pushed a cup towards Kenji, and it showed "To my boyfriend, have this." which he oddly found really sweet.

"Ooh Kacchan, thank you very much~ I'll treasure it always~"

Kenji lightly kissed her cheek, making her smirk.

"Naturally."

"It seems that you and your Mother share common personality's along with finding mates that are complimentary to your loud aggressive personas with their calm and rational thinking."

Shoto commented, Katsuki huffed.

"You're jealous that Ken and I love one another."

"Well, he loves me, and I love Kenji-kun as well."

Katsuki snarled, small explosions were going off near her hands.

But before they could get into an argument, Kenji chuckled and hugged both of them.

"We're meeting up with the others soon, lets go and find a good place to eat, I'm starving."

"I must admit that I am hungry as well."

"Yeah, me too."

Shoto and Katsuki added, and then the pair stood up, and paid for the objects they painted, and walked out of the shop.

* * *

Getting outside, since they were on the second floor, the three of them began walking along the pathway.

"Can't believe it's gone by so quick."

Kenji murmured, Shoto nodding slowly.

"But, I've had a good time. That task was a good date."

"Y-Yes it was..."

"Hey, who's that with Deku?"

Katsuki wondered.

Kenji looked to where Katsuki was looking, and so did Shoto.

Kenji overlooked the man that was in the hoody, and used his Life Quirk to sense who it was.

But when he did, he gasped.

"Oh my God..."

"What is it?"

Katsuki questioned, Kenji lowered his eyebrows.

"That's Tomura-kun...the leader of the League of Villains."

"The League of Villains? He's actually right there?"

Kenji nodded at Katsuki.

"From what I can see, he's got Deku-kun by the throat. If he puts all his fingers on Deku-kun, then his throat is going to decay...he'll die."

Shoto narrowed her eyes.

"Kenji-kun, we have to do something about this."

"Yeah..."

"I'll go down there, and smack him upside the head!"

Katsuki went to go forward, but Kenji stopped her.

"Kacchan wait, if we go in hasty, then he'll kill Deku-kun. We have to be smart about this...we need to go and get some help….okay, Shoto-chan, will you go and inform security about this, and get the Pro Hero's here?"

"Yes of course."

"Kacchan, we need people to begin getting cleared out, without causing panic. Panic might make Tomura-kun nervous, and he'll wind up killing Deku-kun if he feels threatened. We have to get others out of danger, he would kill anyone else around if he had the chance to get away."

Katsuki folded her arms.

But understood what he was saying.

"Right, I'll clear others out of here. What about you?"

"I'm going to go down there, and stall for time. If I can manage to get close enough without Tomura-kun noticing, then I can grab him, and protect Deku-kun at the same time."

"Right, be careful."

Kenji nodded, and ran towards the stairs, while Katsuki did the same thing. Shoto went to go and warn the security personnel, along with the Pro Hero's about this, and the police as well. Once getting down the stairs, Katsuki split up from Kenji and began leading others out of there as quietly as she could, and Kenji sneaked around the pair sitting down on a bench.

Slowly, he began moving forward towards Tomura and Izuku, hoping that he wouldn't be too late, though he had to wonder what he was speaking about.

Izuku, who didn't realize that Kenji was there, looked nervously towards Tomura, could feel his hand tightly on his throat. One mistake, and he knew that he would be killed. Tomura had been speaking about many things, about All Might, about Stain and other things, and though Izuku didn't quite get it, he tried his best to answer the questions.

And when it seemed like Tomura had reached some kind of epiphany, he also had something else to think of.

"You know, I try and try and be friendly towards Kenji-kun, but he doesn't want to talk to me. I do all these things for him. I show him his sister, I offer him his sister, and I even offer him to join the League by my side, yet he doesn't even take me up on the offer. I don't know what I am supposed to do."

Izuku tried to raise his fingers to his throat…

But stopped when thought about what Tomura would do.

"K-Ken-kun doesn't want to go with you...w-why don't you leave him alone…?"

"Well, it's because I know that with him, we'd have no equals. I do my best, and I'm even building a team, comrades as Kenji-kun had too. But, I am missing him as a vital component. Even Stain wished for him. Stain...as much as I detest him, he wanted Kenji-kun as well, so I know I'm making the right path...but there's something I'm missing. People saw the Hero Killer, and he made a bigger noise, even though I was the one who sent the Nomu's..."

"S-Stain, while I don't agree with him...I understand why he did what he did...and his convictions. He stood by them, and you didn't at the USJ, even to the end...Stain admires All Might, and I can understand being with All Might..."

Tomura listened to what Izuku was saying and his smirk grew and grew.

He could understand what it was that he was missing.

As they were talking with one another, Kenji managed to finally get close enough, and placed his hand on Izuku's back, at the same time he placed his hand on Tomura's neck, surprising the pair of them, Kenji's sly expression going towards Tomura.

"Tomura-kun, what do you think you're doing?"

Izuku looked so relieved at that moment, seeing Kenji having come to protect him.

Tomura turned towards Kenji with a gleefully sadistic smile, not seeing Kenji's Life hand slowly transmitting Life across Izuku's body, surprising him.

"I'm just enjoying myself, and taking time to see your friend. You know, since we're best friends."

Kenji really wished that he would stop saying that they were best friends.

"What are you trying to accomplish here exactly?"

"Well, I was trying to find out the reason why I hate Stain and this boy here. And it makes sense to me now."

"Enlighten me then."

Kenji said, as Life travelled up Izuku's body, Izuku didn't say anything, but he could see that the Life was going towards his neck.

"It's because of All Might's smile. He thinks he can simply smile and the world is fine! Well, it isn't! I want to wipe out that smile from this world! My convictions have grown even more! I was stupid, I tried to defeat All Might as a level one, when I should've levelled up more before trying to take him out! That's why, I'm going to begin taking your advice, and growing with my comrades as well! I'll gather strong allies!"

Kenji sighed out, but he continued allowing his Life to go forward, as Kirishima was walking by, seeing what was happening, and moved closer.

Ochaco who had run away from Izuku before, came down and saw what was going on, and looked shocked.

"H-Hey...w-what are you doing? Let him go..."

Ochaco spoke with a nervous voice, but Izuku with a desperate face yelled out "EVERYTHING'S FINE!" which made Ochaco look nervous for Izuku, knowing that he was anything but fine, especially with the way that his face was twisting and turning downwards.

Kenji's eyes looked towards Ochaco, and she saw his face, and he mouthed "Back away slowly." which she caught, and began doing just that, as Kenji's Life made a barrier around Izuku's throat.

"Wait-"

"Have this!"

Kenji shoved his hand against Tomura's back, and blasted his Death up close. Tomura tried to grab Izuku's throat, but Kenji's Life Barrier managed to block the fingers from touching Izuku, freeing Izuku from the grab, and because of what Katsuki had done, clearing people out, not many were around and when seeing the commotion, they ran away.

Izuku fell down to his knees, and clutched his throat.

"Deku! Deku! A-Are you alright!?"

Ochaco ran over with worry, Kenji turned towards Tomura who chuckled.

"Well, that was a good move Kenji-kun. I'm glad you came here today. To see you progressing, means the League is progressing. My Sensei is very much looking forward to seeing you, as is someone else."

Kenji narrowed his eyes as Kirishima rushed over, stood beside Kenji.

Kenji looked at him who nodded, so he did the same.

"Someone else? Who?"

Tomura's face turned slightly sadistic.

"Just wait and see, Granny can't wait to see you."

"Granny..."

While Kenji drew a blank, Tomura continued to smirk.

"You'll soon find out, we've all got huge plans for the future, and you're a major part of them."

"You will not take my friend!"

Izuku yelled, defending Kenji, but Tomura scowled.

"Granny hates you, can't wait to see what she does to you."

Izuku trembled at the coldness of Tomura's tone.

"Yeah, I don't get what you're doing but you're not taking Mikami with you! There's more of us than you!"

Kirishima added, Tomura shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you could be right. But I've been learning from Kenji-kun recently, and always have to have a back up plan."

Kenji and the others watched as he took out a phone, and pressed a button.

As soon as he did, a sharp sound rang out throughout the area, like the sound of a cry, and the sound of snarling coming from above.

Kenji and the others looked upwards, and saw that it was a Nomu standing on top of the shops on the highest floor, looking down towards them. It's large claws looked sharp, and deadly. It's eyes went down towards Kenji and the others, who narrowed their eyes.

Then they looked towards Tomura who casually was stepping through a portal, no doubt from Kurogiri.

"See? I've learned from you, always come with a back up plan. Left unchecked and it could hurt the people around here. I even had Kurogiri stand by to take me away. See, I'm levelling up right now, and that's thanks to your encouragement my best friend. See you soon Kenji-kun."

Kenji rushed forward as did Kirishima. Kenji shot his Death at Tomura, who evaded the blast, and ran for the portal.

But by the time they made it to the portal, Tomura was already gone.

"Damn it! They are quite crafty, aren't they?"

Kirishima spat out, as Kenji looked upwards.

He saw the Nomu sweeping downwards, and with Izuku still coughing and the Pro's hadn't showed up Kenji took a step forward.

"I'll take it out."

Kirishima tightened his hand and said "So cool." and then stood beside him.

"Then lets do this together Mikami! Lets show it our teamwork!"

Kenji wasn't so sure since he didn't want to endanger Kirishima.

But, right now, he didn't have a choice since they seemed determined.

"Alright, then lets go!"

Kenji rushed forward as did Kirishima. The Nomu's eyes went down towards Kenji and Kirishima and tightened its hands, thrusting a punch for the pair.

Kirishima chuckled, and got before Kenji.

"I've got this."

Kirishima hardened his body with his Quirk, and took the brunt of the attack, pushing the Nomu backwards a good distance though felt a tingling sensation running through his arms from the impact, then Kenji appeared behind Kirishima, gathering Death in his palm, and shot off a sphere of Death towards the Nomu.

Katsuki came in while yelling "Die!" and slammed her fist against the Nomu's body, forcing an explosion against the Nomu, and pushed it towards Kenji's sphere, which slammed against the beasts body, and blew it away from the others.

"Ken! Take it out!"

Katsuki ordered, so Kenji grabbed Kirishima's hand.

"Lets go!"

"Right!"

Kenji used his wings at his feet (he used this to cut down on stamina loss rather than fly outright since he couldn't control it perfectly yet) and jumped for the Nomu.

Kenji appeared before the Nomu, and placed his hand outwards, but before he could fire an attack, Kenji was surprised when the Nomu's body suddenly erupted with Death energy and shot back a blast towards Kenji and Kirishima.

"Ooh crap!"

Kirishima yelled, so Kenji got before him, and placed his hand outwards, forming a barrier of Life, blocking off the shot while Kirishima was surprised.

"H-How did that happen?"

Katsuki demanded, only to see the Nomu placed its hand outwards, and sent an explosion towards Kenji, but Kirishima got in the way, and blocked off the shot, pushing the pair backwards.

"C-Can it copy our powers like that blonde guy from Class 1B?"

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, as the Nomu spiked up its hands, and jumped for Kenji and Kirishima. Katsuki went to move towards it, when Kenji rushed forward.

"Ken!"

"I've got an idea, let me see if I'm right Kacchan!"

Kenji smiled, waved to Katsuki, and got in front of it.

The Nomu thrusted a hand towards Kenji who used his reflexes to dodge the attack, then it kicked towards the Nomu's head, boosting his speed with wings by his feet, and kicked the Nomu into the ground.

Kenji noticed that it didn't try to use either Quirk from Katsuki or Kenji, and since it was mindless, it wouldn't make sense for it to not try it.

"Yeah, it's not copying our Quirk's or at least not for long. It's either a Quirk that can copy a single time and single usage, or it's a Quirk that can absorb and release power. It still got damaged by our attacks, and it didn't attempt to use Death or Explosion then so it has to be one of those two."

"Then what do we do?"

Kirishima asked Kenji while Izuku looked on with surprise at how Kenji deduced that while in the middle of a fight.

"We have to kill off its brain, but me attacking it will absorb my power, if only I could get in and stab it in the brain then I could kill it off before it could use my Quirk against me..."

While Kenji was thinking about it, the Nomu jumped towards Kenji and Kirishima while tightening its fist.

The pair tightened their hands to defend, when Shoto came in with an ice wall, blocking the attacks but the ice began breaking from the impact of the fist.

"Shoto-chan!"

"Kenji-kun, finish it off!"

Shoto yelled, so Kenji nodded, and hopped onto the ice with Kirishima.

Kenji then placed his hand on Kirishima's arms, and his Death began to spread across his arms. Kirishima then sharpened his fingers to a point on Kenji's suggestion.

"Kirishima-kun, stab it in its exposed brain. If you do, the Death will spread inside, and manage to kill it off. It's the only way I can think of. If I attack it, then it could blast me off before I finish it off, but if you're stabbing it in the brain, then we'll be able to finish it off together."

"Right, then lets do this!"

Kenji nodded, and jumped into the air with Kirishima while Shoto used ice to freeze the Nomu's body...but the strength of the Nomu broke the ice, and then ice came out towards Shoto from Nomu, but Katsuki got before them and used her Explosion Quirk to destroy the ice.

"Thank you for the save."

"Hmph, only did it for Ken's sake."

Katsuki answered back to Shoto who cocked her head.

Using his wings by his elbows and with that distraction, he began spinning around with Kirishima. With the Nomu below them, Izuku and the others watched in awe as Kenji threw Kirishima downwards so fast that even Izuku couldn't see it.

"Heh! Now it is time for the combo move! Red Death Stab!"

Kirishima's sharpened fingers stabbed into the exposed brain of the Nomu, digging in deep. Then, Kenji's Death energy seeped into the Nomu's brain, and began killing off his brain quickly.

The Nomu tried to attack Kirishima with its large hands, but Kenji wrapped chains of Life around its hands and pulled it downwards, but the Nomu was strong and hard to keep the hands down.

The Nomu's eyes opened and closed, before it finally turned into nothingness, killing off the Nomu, which fell down to the ground.

The Nomu's eyes finally closed...it had died.

Kenji felt sorry for whoever the Nomu was, but was glad that they managed to win.

Kenji looked over the Nomu, and saw his little Uncle once more who gave the peace sign, so Kenji smiled and nodded his head.

Kirishima and Kenji then fist bumped.

"Damn that was awesome man!"

"Yeah, kicked that Nomu's ass."

Izuku looked relieved.

After that, the police, and security came.

Kenji and Izuku explained about what happened with Tomura, and what he said and did, along with the Nomu. Izuku thought that they might've been in trouble since they used their Quirk's like they did, but Kenji showed the card that All Might had given him and allowed him to fight when others weren't around if there was a danger to life, which there was this time.

While everyone was distracted, thanks to Katsuki and Hikari (who arrived soon after with Reaper though he had to leave due to police being around) making a distraction, Kenji managed to find a time to take the Nomu's Quirk so he could find the rightful owner, or find someone who could benefit from the Quirk.

Kenji even ended up at the police station after that, and talked to a few policemen about what had happened. As he was leaving, with his Mother who came to pick him up, he noticed that Izuku and his Mother were there as well.

He saw that Izuku's Mother was crying, and it seemed like she was at the end of her rope.

Kenji could understand what she must be feeling, considering what had happened recently with her, and Izuku, and wondered what was going to happen now.

With the League of Villains stepping up their game, Kenji knew that he would have to step it up as well.

Whatever was going to happen next, Kenji knew it was going to be very difficult.

But, he wasn't going to give up.

He was more determined than he was before.

* * *

When Kenji returned home with his Mother and Eri, Kenji sat in the living room with Eri sitting on his lap, and was showing Kenji all of the stuff Hikari had gotten her.

"Look Ken-chan, Hikari-chan got me all these new clothes. They're all so cool!"

Kenji couldn't help but be happy at Eri's childlike wonder.

"Yeah, Mom's gone all out." Kenji then produced a bag he had got before, and gave it to Eri. "I bought you a few things too Eri-san."

Eri's eyes lit up, taking the bag and saw that there were a bunch of toys.

"Ken-chan, there's so many good toys..."

"I didn't know what you'd want so I got a lot of different ones. I know you like Pokemon so I got some more plushies for you."

Eri didn't show it, but Kenji could feel her happiness growing thanks to his Life Quirk.

Eri went through her new toys, while Kenji thought about what Tomura said about this 'Granny' and what new player had come along.

Eri noticed that there was a letter for Kenji, so she picked it up and presented it to him.

"Ken-chan, this letter says your name."

"Aah, thanks Eri-san...hmmm, this is from America...David Shield..."

Kenji checked out the hologram that was sent, and listened intently to what was being said.

It took a few moments for it to sink in what was happening.

"Ooh my God...they really want me to...ooh God...Ooh God..."

"Ken-chan, what's going on? You're going somewhere?"

Eri asked, but Kenji remained speechless.

While Kenji looked to be in Heaven, Hikari came through the door, and looked towards her son who was very happy.

"Kenji? Did something happen?"

Kenji breathed in and out, and turned to his Mother with a bright smile.

"Mom, a man named David Shield wishes for me to come to I-Island immediately! All expenses paid and everything! Because I won the Sports Festival, they want me to go and test out some new robots they've made! I've always wanted to go there! That place is supposed to be one of the leading Quirk research in the entire world! Mr Shield even wishes to meet me personally!"

"Amazing Kenji!"

"That sounds like fun!"

Hikari rushed her son and hugged him tightly as did Eri while he smiled brightly.

"I leave in a few days according to this."

Hikari continued to smile widely.

"Go on my baby, do what you need to do."

"I'm also allowed to take a few guests with me, and apparently, it seems like Kacchan, Shoto-chan and Momo-chan are going as it mentions that first, second and joint third place winners are invited to I-Island."

"I don't know if I could get time off...but, you can still go on your own, I trust you'd be able to take care of yourself, and I-Island is as safe as they come, it's like Tartarus in the ways of security or so I've heard, and I know Dave-chan a good deal, he'll make sure you're fine."

"Thanks Mom!"

Mother and son hugged one another tightly.

"Could I go with Ken-chan too?"

Eri asked adorably, Hikari placed a finger to her chin.

"I'm not sure if a teenager would be allowed to take a child with them..." Eri's face turned downwards, but Hikari poked her cheek. "But I've got an idea Eri-chan~ I believe someone else is going to I-Island for the annual Expo that's happening~ I think this would be good for you after everything that's happened~"

"Are you sure Mom? Wont it be hard to get things for Eri-san to go abroad?"

"No, I've got a few people that owe me some favour's, Eri-chan will be going as well with her favourite person~"

"Yes, Ken-chan is my favourite person!"

Eri couldn't be more happy, that she was going to be going on vacation with Kenji, Kenji himself was happy as well, as before training, a vacation is just what he would need.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Irina walked home with Tokoyami, to his home.

They held one another's hands tightly, and it seemed that Tokoyami was enjoying his time with Irina.

They talked about trivial things.

It didn't matter what it was, they just enjoyed one another's time together.

But as they walked, Irina's phone buzzed, and when she looked at the caller, she frowned.

"Sorry about this Tokoyami-kun, gotta take it."

"No, please do."

Tokoyami watched as Irina answered the phone.

"Hello? Yes...wait, what? America...?" Tokoyami gave her a strange look, as she continued on the phone. "You want me to...Wolfram, who's that...? Oh, I understand, I shall get ready immediately...yes I know, you're always watching, I'll do what you want and not anything else..."

Irina hung up the phone, while Tokoyami gave her a curious look.

"Is everything okay? You're...going to America?"

Tokoyami seemed down about it, since it meant he might not see her for a while.

"Yeah, my work is taking me to America, to that I-Island place."

"I-I see..."

Irina furrowed her eyebrows, but then something clicked in her head.

"Come with me."

"Eh...?"

Irina grabbed Tokoyami's hands, and held them tightly.

"Come with me, I can bring a guest with me. Before your training camp, you can come with me and we can do many things together while there. My work shouldn't take much time anyway. What do you say? We could be alone together for a week. We could just be together, you and me alone, what do you say?"

Tokoyami could feel his heart fluttering in his chest.

To go with Irina on holiday to America no less...

It was a rash thing to do...

But to spend an entire week with Irina without any interruptions...

"...Yes, I will go with you. I will need to speak to my parents but...yes I would love to go with you."

Irina gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing his face to blush bright red.

"Then lets get to it because we're leaving in a few days! We have to get ready!"

"Eh...?"

"Lets go!"

Irina dragged Tokoyami away, and they themselves were going to be heading off to America, unaware that Kenji was going to be in the exact same place with them.

* * *

Meanwhile as that was happening, Daisuke finished carrying in the bags that he and Tomoko had, stretching his arms, Tomoko waved her hands around excitedly.

"Aah, today was fun Dai-kun! Can't wait for when they come here! Those students aren't going to know what hit them!"

Daisuke adopted a light smile.

He was glad Tomoko had fun.

And the meeting between her, and his brother Kenji went over better than expected.

But then his phone pinged, so he looked and saw it was a message from Hikari.

He overlooked it, then breathed out.

"Hey Tomoko-chan, it seems we'll have one more coming with us when we go to I-Island. Is that okay with you?"

Tomoko placed a hand over her mouth, and showed her brightest smiles.

"Yup! Fine with me! The more the merrier! So, who is it?! Is it little bro?!"

"No, someone a little younger than that. Apparently, Mom thinks it's good for her to be in a fun environment and she can't get time off so she asked me to take her."

"Aah okay! We'll have good fun!"

Daisuke nodded, overlooking the invitation he received from I-Island over the technology he had developed over the years, and then smirked.

"This is going to be interesting."

Tomoko giggled happily, the fun was about to begin, though they weren't aware of the darkness that was to come...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Kenji went on a bunch of dates this chapter! Along with all of his immediate family being there as well. Daisuke, Irina, and his Mother and Father as well! Tomoko and Kenji even met, along with Kenji finding out about Irina and Tokoyami! Then Kenji, and some others took down a Nomu together, and Kenji took its Quirk, which is absorb and release, though using it would mean allowing himself to be damaged to release an attack back at an opponent.**

 **We're getting quite close to the Forest Training Camp, something I'm sure a lot of people have been waiting for, and I can say that that arc, is going to be quite huge! There's gonna be a lot going on, considering that All For One is going to be involved, and his relation to Kenji and all.**

 **Though for now, Kenji's going to America! So is Irina, Eri and Daisuke! And we know where a certain movie takes place...so, I'll be adapting that movie! Though it's going to further a plot line that will carry over to later parts of the story with some stuff that's in that movie, I wont spoil it right now, and we're going to see more of what Daisuke can do in a proper fight, and Irina's skills along with Kenji growing stronger too. So until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	38. My Two Hero's part one!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **hellspam; Thanks! Glad that you did! Yeah, that was quite the shocker for Kenji. It's going to be fun when they meet, and yeah, he surely did bring up Kota, and he has some difficulty with Kota. That would be quite funny~ And yeah, she could be, it would bring a new dynamic towards their relationship.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks! Yup, it was a date episode!**

 **Arkraith; I watched it a few weeks ago, I liked it, it was quite fun~ And thanks very much!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, after everything that happened to them, they deserved some time to relax, and yeah, they each got some time with him~ Yeah, quite a number of personal revelations about Irina and Daisuke. It'll come into play later on down the road~ Yup, they're off to America. And we might see a team up between siblings.**

 **KarmaChaos5; Yup, they're preparing for the camp! And yeah, I suppose it might be~ He did yeah, a day with the girls, seeing his sister with Tokoyami and Daisuke with Tomoko. He is yeah, he's learning from Kenji to act smarter, and make better plans than he has until now. Yeah, Kenji and Kirishima have quite good teamworking skills. I thought about it for a while, and decided that I would after deciding upon a few things. We'll have to wait and see what happens.**

 **Kamen Rider W; I don't know, they'll be friends with Melissa at least~**

 **Guest 1; He did yeah, he spent some good quality time with the harem girls, and yeah, he could sing during that part of the story. You'll see in this chapter who's gonna be there.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah I'll let you know, and if I even like it or not. I don't know yet. Yeah, I only recently began reading some of it, and I like it, it's a fun series. Well, we'll see soon enough~ Yeah, he wanted everyone to be involved~ Yeah, they got to have some time with Kenji in their own ways. That's Mei for you, she's quite the fun weird character~ He did yeah, he's gonna have some mixed feelings about it, he's happy for his sister, yet he's still her brother so he'd want to keep her safe. Yup, building up those tensions, we'll see them in the future, not sure when yet, but they'll be there in the future. That would be funny, and yeah, Mei's quite the tease. Yeah, the whole family was there~ I thought those girls would like to do such things, and yeah, he's quite the surprising singer. He got normal ones, and Himiko's always a delight. They are good friends, at least in my fic they are. He knows how to keep Katsuki when he needs too. Kenji and Tomura have quite interesting interactions, and they'll be having some more in the near future. Yeah, he and Kirishima are quite good at teamwork together. Yeah, I don't see why not. Well, it's someone that's learned from her in the past anyway~ That Quirk's gonna be more useful than it might seem right now, I wont spoil it but it's going to be used in a unique way. Yeah, it makes sense since he's All For One's grandson that he'd follow Kenji. Yeah I could see that happening. Yeah she could. Kenji can already use light with his Life Quirk in some aspects. But that sounds cool. Yeah, I heard the new the other day, can't wait to see it. I wont spoil it, but Kenji and Tomura do have a past together, it's one of the reasons why Tomura's obsessed with Kenji being beside him. Yeah that would be pretty cool!**

 **Guest 2; Kenji and Melissa will at least be friends~ She'll be doing something during the story, and yeah, I suppose it would be for Daisuke and Tomoko to get some good experience dealing with children through Eri.**

 **Guest 3; They surely are quite adorable together huh. Yeah, I don't see why not. That would be pretty cool! Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 4; Those sound like awesome ideas to me! Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, I quite like that, sounds great! It probably would be about half the chapter if I did some flashbacks.**

 **Ammozilla; Well thank you very much, that's really lovely to say! Don't worry, I've got plans for a good while yet, and haven't hit writers block yet. Pixie-Bob, you mean for the harem? Yeah I guess she could be~**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, a nice relaxing chapter. They all got some fun time with Kenji and some more than others had some teasing moments. Right now no, but maybe in the future. Well, you never know, this experience to America might help change someone's mind about being a parent.**

 **Neonlight01; He surely did yeah, quite the big and busy day. Seeing quite a number of different people together, his parents, and Irina and Tokoyami, finding out that Daisuke has a girlfriend, it was quite the shocking experience for Kenji. Hikari will find out eventually. They are yeah, and we'll see some good action from the Mikami siblings.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **My Two Hero's part one!**

Sitting down within a chair within what seemed to a living room type setting, Kenji casually stared at a person he really didn't like.

His own Grandfather, All For One.

It was always uncomfortable for Kenji, even now he had dreams about him, and it always was hard, but he had to do his best to just get past the dream.

"I wish I hadn't fallen asleep now on the plane..."

"Don't say such things." All For One chuckled. "It's always nice to see you, Tomura was telling me about your recent team up, he was so excited about it."

Kenji feigned a smile.

"Great, that's wonderful. Still not joining the League of Villains though."

All For One continued to chuckle.

"Soon, you'll learn more about what I've got planned. Don't you want to know?"

"No thanks, I'm just going to enjoy my vacation away from all of the crap I've had to deal with regarding Nomu's, you, Chisaki, Tomura-kun, and everyone else."

All For One genuinely seemed to be happy about what was happening.

"I see, then that's interesting. I hope you have an, exciting vacation."

Kenji's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"...Why say it like that?"

All For One tossed his head towards the nearby window.

"No reason, I just wish for my Grandson to have a lovely vacation. Don't read too much into it."

"When it's you, I have to read into it."

"Good, that's quite the intelligent thing to do. By the way, congratulations on passing your exams. As expected, my Grandson wouldn't fail. On your way to becoming the greatest Villain in history. I've also been gathering some good Quirk's for you when you inevitably join my side."

"I'm never going to join you, you'd have to rewrite my brain for me to even consider joining you."

All For One smirked.

Kenji didn't like that smirk.

It was more devilish than he had shown before, like All For One had some ideas...and Kenji didn't like that.

Kenji continued staring at All For One as he continued to talk about many things.

Even if he couldn't escape, he did his best to just get through it.

* * *

"Mikami...Mikami..."

Kirishima poked Kenji's cheek as he made pained noises.

He looked to be uncomfortable as he slept on the plane, so he tried waking him up.

Then Kenji's eyes shot open, thrusting his head forward without thinking due to his dream with All For One, which collided with Kirishima's since he had leaned in. While Kirishima was fine since he reflexively used his Quirk, Kenji felt rippling pain through his skull.

"Owwww...my head..."

Kenji clutched his skull, glancing at Kirishima who was sat beside him.

His eyes went over the area he was in, seeing Momo was getting a facial, Katsuki was asleep which was rare since she usually liked being up at this time, Shoto was casually playing a handheld game which she seemed to have enjoyed more than she thought possible. Ochaco and Jiro (who Momo brought with her by drawing straws with the other girls) were speaking together about a few things, and finally, Shinso was calmly eating a curry that he desired at that moment in time.

"Aah! Mikami! Thanks for letting me come with you as your guest! I've never been to America before!"

Kirishima spoke up from beside him, while he himself was eating what seemed to be fish.

Kenji healed his head quickly with his Quirk, nodding while groaning.

"No worries, I'm glad you could come. I wish I could've brought the entire class, but I could only invite two people with the passes I had. So I invited you and Shinso-kun. I tried inviting some of the girls, but they replied "It wont do!" for some reason, and Deku-kun couldn't come the day that we were meant to fly so he had to stay behind." Kenji replied happily, and then thought " _I have to make sure that Shinso-kun isn't alone in Japan so I'm hoping All For One isn't here, and we can finally relax. Though I don't think anything is going to happen, it shouldn't anyway. Then again All For One did say what he did...naah, he's just messing with my head like always..._ "

Kenji finished off his thoughts.

Just for a few days, he wanted to have a good time and not be bothered about any Villains.

"Yeah. I'm surprised that you invited me though."

"Why are you surprised Kirishima-kun? Aren't we friends?"

Kirishima scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah of course! But, I kinda acted like a jerk when we first me so I thought you might not see me as a friend..."

Kenji could see that Kirishima still thought about that, so he denied his worries.

"Don't worry about it, it's all in the past now. You're one of my best friends Kirishima-kun."

Kirishima was surprised Kenji said that, and was glad he felt like that.

"Yeah! You're one of my best friends too! I want to be like you! You're the man! You kick ass! Seeing you grow stronger inspires me to be strong too!"

"W-Well thank you Kirishima-kun, I'm quite envious of your strength too."

Kirishima looked to the side with a surprisingly shy expression.

"My Quirk's not as flashy as yours is."

"But your Quirk has a lot of cool uses, I think your Quirk is awesome Kirishima-kun!"

Kirishima was surprised that Kenji said something like that, and it made him smile.

Rather than show embarrassment, Kirishima changed the topic.

"This is a man made island with many different people, right!?"

"I know, this has been a dream of mine since I heard about it. Ooh God, this is like my dream. And I heard that we can even fight his newly made robots to test to see how strong it would be against powerful Quirk users as well. People from all over the world come to this island to experience the I-Expo."

Kirishima raised his hand.

"Ooh yeah! This is going to be manly!"

Kirishima and Kenji fist bumped one another, and then a masseuse came around.

"Would either of you like a temple massage?"

Kenji grinned like a cat.

"Ooh yeah. Kirishima-kun, you should have one, they are fantastic. As a kid, I had one when going away with my parents, and it was one of the best things ever. Totally relaxed me."

"Then temple massage me please!"

Kenji chuckled at his attitude, and was glad that he could finally be able to be calm in situations like these.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irina and Tokoyami had arrived at the airport together. Irina casually brought her suitcase and so did Tokoyami. They had to pass through a checkpoint to be allowed inside of the structure.

And when Irina name was revealed...Tokoyami heard Fox Yukihime, which surprised Tokoyami.

"Is that your last name?"

Tokoyami quizzed, making Irina giggle lightly, and she leaned closer so only he could hear what she was going to say.

"Actually, it isn't, but lets keep that between us, kay? In my line of work, keeping my name secret is imperative."

Irina winked at Tokoyami who cocked his head.

"S-Sure..."

Irina smiled and they walked into the airport together. Irina looked around, seeing no attention was drawn to either of them which made her smile.

" _Seems like this place was able to be bypassed thanks to Master. Now, I've got get those codes for Wolfram...but now, I'm going to be spending time with my chuunibyou boy who is more adorable than anything~ Ooh yeah, thinking about him in a bathing suit with that damn adorable head of his is going to be fantastic. I can't wait to see it...ooh yeah, time for Irina to make her move on the cute boy~_ "

Irina began chortling rather creepily and made grabbing motions with her fingers while others looked on.

Tokoyami even gave her a questioning look.

"F-Fox-san? Is something wrong?"

Irina stopped the giggling, and looked around.

She saw that everyone was getting worried about her.

She didn't want to draw attention to her, which scared her.

She rubbed the back of her head with a bright smile.

"Nothing at all. Just excited to be here, with you. It is like a dream come true for me."

Irina saved herself like that, while Tokoyami gave her a curious look, but nodded his head, and stepped outside to see the beauty that was I-Island. The beauty of the water shooting into the sky that then spelled 'Welcome!' in large letters, the large harp that was seemingly playing by itself, and the many tourists that were walking around happily.

Tokoyami and Irina were left breath-taken by everything that was happening.

It was magnificent and neither could be more overjoyed than this.

"Hello, and welcome to I-Island, please enjoy your stay."

A young woman announced, bowing towards Irina and Tokoyami, who both bowed back.

"Thank you very much, I am sure that we will."

"Yes, thank you highly."

Irina and Tokoyami walked forward together, getting out of the way of the air port doors, so others could come and go. They walked towards the end of the path before hitting the stairs that would take them to a garden like area, and couldn't deny that this was beautiful.

Irina looked around, and couldn't help but smile at the sights before her right now.

This felt like a dream, and if it was, then she didn't want it to end.

Though she knew why she was there, she didn't care about that right now.

She just wanted to experience the island before anything bad happens.

"Fox-san, what work do you have to do? Is it imperative that you leave right away?"

Tokoyami wondered, wanting to spend more time with her.

Irina looked at her phone, before shaking her head.

"No, not yet, so I'm completely free. There's a beach nearby here so we should go there together for some fun in the sun~"

"Shouldn't we go to the hotel first to place our stuff away?"

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right." Irina pulled out a map and showed it to Tokoyami. "Okay, according to this map, the hotel is towards the centre of this little city that's here." She pointed to the hotel on the map. "It seems that it shouldn't take more than about ten minutes walking."

"Yes...we should go there then."

Irina winked, linked arms with Tokoyami and began walking off together.

* * *

A few days before he was going to leave to go to America together with Izuku, All Might stood outside on a certain beach. He was waiting for a certain someone to come and meet him.

Honestly, he didn't think that he would have to do something like this.

But now that he knew he could at least trust that he wouldn't do anything too devastating, he would call upon him.

While waiting, Reaper came out of the shadows, and moved closer to the older man.

"So, Toshi. What is it that you are doing here?"

All Might turned towards Reaper, and casually gave him a soft smile.

"I thought you'd come if I stayed here long enough. Though I don't quite get how you do it, I am glad."

"So, what do you want? I'm a busy man."

All Might chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, so am I! I've been invited to I-Island."

"I-Island, the man made island?"

All Might inclined his head.

"I got the invitation from Melissa Shield."

"David Shield's daughter isn't she?" All Might nodded swiftly. "I see, you're heading off to America then. Well, if you're gone then that means Japan might be in danger while you're away. Is that what you're thinking about? Are you worried I'd use this chance to destroy society or something?"

"I just wanted to ask if you'd look after the area while I'm away. I'll be leaving in a few days you see, and I wanted to make sure that this place is safe. I'd be going right away, but there's some business I have to take care of before leaving. While I do trust Endeavour to be able to take care of most threats, if All For One does anything then..."

"Hmph, well if it is All For One then I don't mind. Though just be on your guard, can't have you losing your Quirk before All For One goes down."

All Might placed his hands on his hips and showed a confident face.

"Hah! You're saying that as if I-Island will be compromised! It is tied with Tartarus as one of the most sophisticated security systems in the world. I am sure that nothing bad is going to go wrong while I am there."

"I suppose so. Though my son has just gone towards that island."

All Might was surprised to say the least.

"I hadn't even realized. I tried to contact him to go with me and Young Midoriya, but Hikari-chan was busy so she couldn't say why he wasn't there. So he's gone to I-Island then. Why is he going anyway?"

"David Shield invited him to go along with a few of the people that won or came second or joint third in the Sports Festival. Isn't it great?"

"Hahaha! It surely is!"

All Might showed a bright smile on his face, and raised his frail fist into the sky while Reaper gave him a bemused look.

"Either way, don't worry about this place, I'll keep it relatively calm. Besides, I've got my own goals of changing society for the better, and causing mass panic isn't on my list of goals."

"Thank you, Kuro. I appreciate it. I know we've had our differences in the past and with your current status, I shouldn't be asking, but I trust you. Even if you're a Villain, I know the heart you have, and how you still want to help people. Our goals aren't so different after all, in the ways of making peoples lives better. And besides me, you're the only one realistically able to take down All For One or any threat he might send."

Reaper was surprised that he actually used his name.

Reaper waved his hand.

"Go and have fun on I-Island. I myself went there a few years ago, it is a treat for the eyes. I'll keep an eye out here, you just keep an eye on my son. Daisuke's there too, but if I'm doing this then you keep my son safe. I don't trust All For One, that bastard would use this opportunity to try and take him, that's why I spoke to Daisuke about it, and with you there, I would feel better."

"I see, then thank you my friend! Do not worry about Young Mikami, he'll be safe! Though he's already quite the intelligent and strong Hero in training, he'll be able to assist me in anything that might happen! But since it is I-Island, I doubt anything would happen!"

Reaper continued giving him bemused looks.

He couldn't work out All Might sometimes, but he was glad that All Might seemed to be having a good time with whatever he was doing considering the kind of life that All Might would lead. And to ask him for help, he knew that All Might probably was very worried, otherwise he wouldn't of said anything at all.

So for now, Reaper would be aiding the Hero's side, at least until All Might returned.

* * *

About an hour later, Kenji and his group arrived in the airport together, and went through the checks though Kenji didn't care. He saw the man made I-Island with his own eyes while in the sky, that was amazing to him.

He wished that he could get outside even faster.

So he could experience everything that's going on around him.

"It's kind of sad that the others aren't here right now."

Momo brought up, Kenji nodded slowly.

"They'll be here in a few days. I even invited Kendo-san, and Shiozaki-san as well, so I hope that they can make it. I invited Mei-chan and she said she'd try and make it."

Momo paused, and Katsuki smirked, when seeing Momo's face drip downwards.

"...I see, so they're coming here..."

Momo didn't seem to be all that thrilled about Itsuka going along with them.

"Hah, jealous are we Jugs? Embarrassed that Handy Mandy might come and ruin your time with Ken?"

Katsuki prodded while giving off a dangerous smirk, Momo showed an embarrassed face, shaking her head again and again.

"N-Nothing of the sort! I am not embarrassed of anything at all! And I am not jealous either!"

Kenji gave Momo a curious look, seeing that she was casually looking around the area, trying to avoid eye contact with Kenji and the others due to being slightly embarrassed about a few things.

"I thought it would be fun. When I tried inviting Monoma-san and the other members of Class 1B, he said "Hahahaha, so the great Class 1A is inviting 1B to go to your great island?! I'll think about it if it is you Mikami who is my frenemy hahahaha!" and then ran off while laughing to himself. I don't understand that guy. Sometimes he can be really cool, but other times he can be really weird. I don't know why he thought it was my island either...he's a very unique person huh."

"Good Monoma impression."

Jiro praised, Kenji chuckled "Thanks." while Shoto tilted her head.

"There's something wrong with that guy. He seems to hate us and like us at the same time. Maybe he has a split personality."

Shoto spoke seriously, but they chuckled at her joke while continuing to walk off.

"Wow, they have such tight security."

Jiro brought up, while Kenji nodded his head.

"I've heard that there's never been a Villain attack here before. It is so tightly secure that it is compared to the prison Tartarus, impregnable, supposedly anyway. It is such an amazing concept to think about how well oiled their machines are. God, if I could study that system then it would be awesome~"

Momo looked excited as Kenji's eyes fluttered.

"Sometimes, I forget that you love tech and things like this Ken-chan."

"Yeah, while I love tech and such, this is on a whole over level entirely. People from across the world come here to get their stuff. That's why I am so happy to finally be here."

"Hehe, I remember when you were young and said you were going to come to school here Ken-chan."

Momo surprised the others with that revelation.

"You didn't always want to be a Hero Kenji-kun?"

Shoto asked the young boy who gained an embarrassed face.

"Back then...and even now I guess, Japan wasn't always the most friendly towards me or my siblings. When I heard of this man made island that moved, I was intrigued to say the least. I always thought that if I went there, to study Quirk's and peoples behaviours among other things, it would be a dream come true. Though I ended up going to U.A which is fantastic I have to admit, but seeing this now, I could see why people could be tempted to stay here."

"But, would you come here if you had the chance?"

Kirishima asked, and Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"I love U.A and being a Hero is my main priority. But I can't say it wouldn't be tempting for someone like me." Kirishima and the others gave him an odd look, but he clapped his hands together. "Come on everyone, we're supposed to be having fun, right?"

Ochaco looked around with a sense of wonder, while placing her fingertips together shyly.

"It's too bad that Deku-kun is missing this."

"Yeah, I wish he could've been here as well."

Kenji admitted, Shinso stepping forward with the others while looking around.

"I must admit, this is quite the nice change of pace. Thank you for inviting me Mikami."

Kenji waved his hand at Shinso.

"No worries, I'm glad that you could make it."

Shinso nodded as did Kenji.

"Ken, where the hell are we supposed to go anyway?"

Katsuki asked, while they walked through the airport together.

"Now, according to the message I got, there's going to be a girl called Melissa Shield-san who is going to join us here outside of the airport and we're going to be going to the hotel via a limo apparently. After that, I have to go and meet Mr Shield."

"Limos, and this place? We're living the high life, aren't we?"

Jiro joked, causing the others to laugh together.

Then when they stepped outside, they were greeted by the beautiful world that was all around them. Kenji smiled at the bubbles going up into the sky, and bursting down, creating beautiful flashes of the light.

"I've heard that unlike Japan and all, were you can't use your Quirk out in the open without being a Hero, or having a licence, here you can do it as long as it doesn't cause property damage or anything."

"Really Mikami!?"

Kirishima yelled, Kenji nodding very fast.

"Yup, that's what I heard anyway~"

"Awesome, then I'm going to-"

"You will not do anything hard boy! Don't you ruin this for us you dodgy bastard!"

Katsuki snapped at him, while Shoto tilted her head.

"Why would you assume that he would ruin anything?"

Katsuki turned her annoyed head towards Shoto who seemed to be calm and collected about many different things.

"Well, it seems that people with red hair ruin everything. Even if it is only half of their hair that is red."

Shoto pointed to herself.

Katsuki nodded with an annoyed face.

When Shoto was going to speak however, a girl squealed.

"Aaaah! It's Kenji-kun!"

Kenji stiffened.

He thought that he wouldn't have to deal with people calling him a 'Demon' or something like that while he was in America.

Others also thought the same, and Katsuki was ready to come to his defence from others that would say something terrible.

However…

"Ooh my God, it is!"

"He's so adorable!"

"I love him already!"

"He's so cool!"

"Damn straight, he's the man!"

"His ideas are amazing!"

"Yeah, he's really deep, I read his paper and it's awesome!"

"I saw him in the Sports Festival, he was so awesome!"

Kenji was caught by surprise as women and men alike surrounded Kenji, and began hugging him, asking for autographs among other things. Even some women kissed him on the face which set Katsuki off.

"Oi you bitches! Don't kiss my boyfriend or I'll kill you! Don't mess around either, get off him right nooooooooooow!"

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!]

The women let out screams as explosions went off around Katsuki's hands, and her menacing look scared off the women and even some children as well, which was a scary time for all of them honestly.

Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"S-Sorry about that."

Kenji bowed his head to the girls, who looked frightened of Katsuki giving them death glares.

But like that, more and more people talked to him.

It looked like he was a celebrity.

While people that looked to be scientists were shaking his hands, and discussing Quirk theories with him which made Kenji smile happily, everyone was caught off guard.

"W-Wait, what's going on here?"

Jiro asked, she didn't understand.

While she really liked Kenji, she knew that the world at large usually didn't.

But these people seemed to be fans of his.

"I don't know...Ken's loved here?"

Katsuki also was surprised.

She was immensely happy that he was loved like this, so it didn't really matter why.

"I know, it's weird seeing this. But, if Kenji-kun is being praised, then this is probably the first time in his life that he's been widely accepted like this."

Shoto expressed her thoughts, as Kenji had his picture taken with a few people.

Kenji also sensed that it was genuine.

With his Life Quirk, he could feel when people were genuine or not, and all of these people were very genuine, they really liked him, they loved his ideas, and they accepted him.

He hadn't ever truly felt like this besides times when he was accepted by the class.

But this was on a different level.

They just loved him.

They didn't seem to care about who his family is, they only cared about his ideas, and thoughts that were carried by others. Even intelligent scientists were speaking to him on a level that most were surprised at, and yet happy about at the same time.

At that time, coming hopping on a funky looking pogo stick, was a young woman around the age of 17-18 years old, with blonde hair that fell past her shoulders and came down to the middle of her back, along with having glasses adorning her face, covering her aqua eyes slightly, and her figure, was something that pissed off Katsuki since she was seeing someone that had a figure that outshined her own, though Shoto saw that her own body was more developed which made her happy, the same as Momo as well.

Kenji however, when seeing this girl come...he felt something weird.

He didn't know why this was...but he felt something wasn't there.

Usually, when looking at others, recently anyway, he could feel that they had a Quirk…

But, he couldn't feel anything from this girl.

He didn't know if it was because he activated the Quirk Harvest power, or if it was someone else.

Whatever the reason was, he could sense that she was Quirkless, just like Izuku was once upon a time.

He wondered about something to do with his new mission statement in life now.

She hopped through the crowd, and stopped in front of Kenji himself.

"Aah there you are! Geez, you really do have white and black hair. That's so cool, like it is split right down the middle. Ooh, how does your hair stick up like that?"

She jumped off of her pogo stick which then warped into a watch she was wearing, the others were in awe, but Kenji was excited to see that happen. Melissa then poked his hair which Katsuki growled at.

"Oi, hands off the hair!"

Melissa turned to Katsuki and offered a soft smile.

"Sorry, I tend to be fascinated by such unique things."

Katsuki shook her head, not quite believing Melissa.

"Don't start, I have this at home, I'm not having another girl fall for him."

"Falling for him? When did I do that?"

Katsuki slyly folded her arms.

"It seems to happen with young women."

Melissa didn't seem to quite understand what was going on.

But Kenji looked at the watch on her wrist, and was genuinely excited about it.

"That must be some kind of molecular device then, right? To be able to shrink that pogo stick to go into your watch, that is fantastic."

The young girl waved a hand through her hair, gigging to herself.

"Yeah, that's right. Something like that anyway. Oh, sorry for being rude, my name is Melissa Shield, it is nice to meet you. Please call me Melissa. My Papa is David Shield, he asked me to make sure that you guys find your way to the hotel, and so you could see my Papa right away."

"Ooh, so you're Melissa-san. It is nice to meet you. My name is Kenji Mikami, please call me Kenji!"

Katsuki shook her head, tightening her hand.

"Damn woman already flirting with my Ken..."

She grumbled, and showed a dark glare, Momo looked on awkwardly.

"What's wrong Bakugo-san? You aren't jealous of Melissa-san, are you?"

"Shut up Jugs, and help me come up with a good nickname for that girl there! And why would I be jealous!? Ken and I are going to be making love to one another! And that's the end of it! I don't wanna hear anymore from you Jugs!"

Momo wore a complex face as Kenji introduced the others to Melissa.

"It's lovely to meet you all. There's a limo in the car park. Please follow me."

Upon hearing that, Kenji and the others lifted their bags, and followed Melissa towards the limo.

* * *

About five minutes after that, Irina and Tokoyami walked into the hotel together. The lobby of the hotel was huge, there were a few circular couches planted in different parts. To the left at the end of the large hall, was the elevators, and near the elevators, there were a set of stairs to go up. To the right, was the dining hall. On the walls, were beautifully painted arts of different famous things around the world.

Irina was licking an ice cream and breath taken by the beauty of the hotel, while Tokoyami was looking at a pendant that he bought while they were walking around together.

"I can't believe it took an hour for us to get here. It was literally ten minutes walk from the airport!"

Irina complained, but Tokoyami informed her swiftly.

"However, we were also sidetracked a number of times and bought many things."

Irina tossed her hand side to side.

"Well, you're not wrong but it is a little weird that we took so long. But it doesn't matter. We're here now, and then we can have fun in the sun." Irina and Tokoyami got the front desk, and took out some papers. "Here you go, we should be booked under Fox Yukihime."

Irina explained and the man behind the desk searched for them.

While he did, Irina looked around at the pleasant decorations.

The man behind the counter then produced a card with their room number on it.

"Here is your room card, you're on the 28th floor and the room number is on the card. Enjoy your stay."

Irina smiled at the man behind the desk.

"Thank you very much. Come on Tokoyami-kun, lets go."

"Right."

Tokoyami bowed his head, and together, walked to the elevator.

Once it came, they stepped inside, just as Kenji and his group came through the door of the hotel, missing them by mere seconds when the doors closed.

Kenji's group looked around at the area, and were all breath taken. Though Kenji and Melissa were talking about a few things which Katsuki rolled her eyes at, she didn't like Melissa since she saw her as a competitor.

"I keep reading and reading your paper..."

"Paper?"

Kenji asked Melissa who scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yes, the one that you published a while ago. On Hikari-san's website."

"I didn't think anyone would read that since I wrote it...so that's what the people outside where talking about..."

"Well I did, and it feels like the words transmit to my soul. The beauty behind your words, the naked truth of how Quirk's can be a curse as well as a blessing. It blew me away."

Melissa gleefully expressed, Kenji rubbed the back of his head while chuckling.

"I was just writing from what I know honestly. Quirk's determine how you're viewed in the world, at least that's how it seems to be, and how others can be judged if they're without a Quirk, or if their Quirk is seen as evil. Mom asked me to write it, I didn't think anyone would read it."

"Yeah, it is really a beautiful way to look at it. And my Papa loved it as well, and even your research about various psychological affects that peoples Quirk's could have on people. It is just mesmerizing to someone like me."

Kenji hadn't really received such praise from a stranger before.

Melissa was nice.

She was quite kind.

But he could sense that there was an inner sadness that was in her as well.

He wondered if that was due to the Quirkless aspect of her, or if it is was something else.

Katsuki on the other hand, looked on towards the pair who were chatting together, and enjoying one another's company.

She wondered a few things.

How Kenji seemed...happier here. The way that people looked at him, or rather, how they didn't look at him. They didn't give him an eye evil, everyone was friendly. They'd either wave, or chat, or just smile at him without being negative.

It was different to how it was back at home.

Back in Japan, people made it a point to say nasty or horrible things.

But here...he was accepted.

Sure some people would occasionally give Kenji an evil look, but the majority seemed okay with Kenji.

"Geez, I wanna live here. This place is a paradise."

Shinso murmured, Momo chuckled.

"I know what you mean, this is fantastic."

Kenji and the others reached the front desk, and gave them their details among other things.

"Then, once you're settled, come back down and I'll lead to you Papa, okay?"

"If you're sure, I don't want to take up your day."

Melissa waved her hand.

"Of course not, it's totally fine. Actually, I just had to meet someone that impressed my Papa. He is quite the man himself, and to see his eyes light up when seeing someone who's young and can articulate such powerful emotions with hard evidence about peoples Quirk's, he was blown away so I had to see that person."

Kenji chuckled even more.

"Thank you Melissa-san. Then I'll go and get settled, and I'll be down in about five minutes."

Kenji expressed, and then once getting their cards, they left together.

The rooms worked out to be Shinso and Kirishima in one room, Ochaco, and Jiro in another, and finally, Kenji shared a room with Momo, Shoto and Katsuki. Somehow, his Mother had become involved and explained that they needed to share a room, and the organizer of the trip agreed. He didn't want to know how his Mother managed to pull that off.

But like that, they went to the top floor.

* * *

While they disappeared into the elevators, three new people stepped through the door, and it was revealed to be Daisuke, Eri and Tomoko. Daisuke wore casual clothing, jeans and shirt, while Tomoko wore a cute cat girl themed shirt, and a tail stuck to her pink flowing skirt, and finally, Eri wore a cute summer dress with cat ears.

"I wonder where Ken-chan is?"

Eri looked around, while Daisuke adopted a small smile.

"We'll find him soon enough Eri-san."

"Yup! He's right Eri-chan! Isn't it good that you could come with us?! Since we're gonna be here anyway, and you can see your Ken-chan!"

Tomoko cheered while doing a cartwheel.

Daisuke ran a hand through his hair.

"Before that though, I'm sure we'll find something fun to do."

"I know, but you're going to be going to that guy who wishes to see your inventions~ Awww, my Dai-kun is being recognized for being the smarty that he is~"

As she said that, they walked by Melissa who patiently was waiting for Kenji to come back down.

But when seeing Daisuke, she tilted her head.

"That was fast."

She spoke to Daisuke who casually continued walking on. He didn't think that the girl was speaking to him so he ignored her.

Melissa furrowed her eyebrows, and walked closer.

"Hello, I'm right here."

Melissa waved her hand in front of Daisuke's face, Tomoko stopped as well, and gained a bright smile while Eri hid behind Daisuke's leg.

"There you are! Wow, aren't you looking stylish in your skirt and red blouse~ Dai-kun, look at that, isn't she just a treasure~?"

Daisuke looked at Melissa who seemed to be confused.

"I'm sorry, is there something going on? Do I know you?"

"What are you talking about? We just met..." Her eyes went to his hair, and saw that it was all black and both of his eyes were black rather than one white like Kenji's were, realization and some embarrassment came over her. "Ooh, you're not...ooh, but wow, you look really like one another don't you? Amazing, are you related to him by chance?"

"To who?"

"To-"

"Dai-kun! No time! We have to get to the Kitty cafe or they might not let us in! Come on Eri-chan!"

Tomoko pulled Daisuke along who gave an awkward face, Eri clung to Daisuke's leg tightly.

"Sorry about this, maybe next time we can learn more."

Melissa waved awkwardly towards Daisuke and Tomoko as they checked in, and left up the elevator together.

"Weird, he really looks a lot like Kenji-kun. I wonder what that is about?"

Melissa contemplated what had just happened.

* * *

Kenji and the others finally reached their rooms.

Kenji unlocked the door, and stepped inside, to see a beautiful view of the island from where they were. They could see everything. The living room was large, the television was large as well. To the left, the bedroom was there, and the bed was huge, bigger than the one that he had at home. There was even a fridge stocked with different types of drinks and food. To the right, there was a huge bathroom, the bath itself could fit at least four adults in it easily, and there was a shower as well among other things in the bathroom which was stocked up to a good degree, even towels were laid out beautifully.

"Ooh God, I'm in paradise!"

Kenji ran forward, and looked everywhere. He zipped between the rooms and looked at the different things while Momo calmly set down her bags, and began unpacking them into a nearby cupboard, while Shoto calmly looked around.

"This is a great view. I wonder if there will be any snow cones outside we can have?"

"Who cares about your snow cones! Look at the size of that bed Ken! Hehe, we can have it all to ourselves while Jugs, and Icy Hot Bitch can sleep on the couch together." Kenji gave her a curious look as she jumped onto the bed, and relaxed onto said bed. "Aah Ken, this is the bed of wonders. You and I could do things here-"

"You will not do things while I am here." Shoto said with a deadpan expression. "But, if is a threesome then-"

"S-Shoto-chan!"

Kenji cried, Shoto cocked her head.

"Yes?"

Kenji's bottom lip trembled lightly.

"W-We shouldn't be speaking about threesomes or anything like that."

Shoto didn't quite understand at all.

"Though it would be pleasant if we did have a threesome with one another Kenji-kun. I do not mind. This is a hotel, it expects us to have foursomes."

Kenji took a second to see if he heard that right, he couldn't quite believe it.

"W-What happened to threesomes?!"

Shoto pointed between herself, Momo, Katsuki and finally Kenji.

"Foursome."

Kenji and Momo face faulted while blushing. Katsuki however wasn't thrilled by what she was saying.

"Icy Hot Bitch!" Katsuki snarled. "You will not ever have a threesome with me and Ken! Or even a foursome either with Jugs involved! Especially here! If anyone gets to sleep with Ken here, then it is going to be me! With no Hikari Mikami to walk in, and no one else who could stop me, Ken and I will do things together!"

Momo gave them bemused looks before shaking her head.

"Ken-chan, after you're done with your meeting with Mr Shield, we're going to be going to the nearby beach. I'll send you the information when we get there."

"Aah, okay then I'll grab my swimsuit now, and meet you there. Thanks Momo-chan."

Momo nodded, and Kenji quickly sorted out his clothes, grabbed his swimsuit, and a bag so he could change later. Then after waving to the others, he left so he could go and visit David Shield.

* * *

After following Melissa for a little while, Kenji as led towards a large glass building. He guessed that this was the place that David was, so they walked inside of the building together while having a friendly chat with one another.

"So..."

"Hmmmm?"

Kenji hummed, Melissa tossed her head to the side coyly.

"I was just wondering something...do you...hmmmm...n-no, never mind."

"Do I what?"

Kenji curiously asked.

Melissa didn't know how to say it, she didn't know how to start, so for the moment, she left it alone.

"It doesn't matter. So my Papa is currently here. He's apparently doing some last minute check ups. I'm sorry if this cuts into your time during your holiday here."

Kenji waved his hand.

"No, please don't worry about it. I'm happy to meet someone that once helped All Might when he was in America. Being his partner in crime, and using his gadgets to fight alongside him. It is going to be a dream to meet him. Hehe, knowing Deku-kun, he would totally be obsessed with meeting Mr Shield."

"What's a Deku?"

Melissa asked with a keen smile.

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, he's a boy with green hair, freckles, and is about 5ft 5inchs with a borderline obsession with All Might, and also is my best friend."

"You speak as if you know Uncle Might so intimately."

Kenji's eyes widened when she casually called All Might 'Uncle Might' like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"U-Uncle Might?"

Kenji spluttered, Melissa let out a soft giggle.

"That's right, that's what I call him. Uncle Might. My Papa and Uncle Might go along way back, so I decided to call him that~"

Kenji placed his hands together as he and Melissa walked up some stairs together.

"That's so awesome. I might have to call him Uncle Might now."

"I don't know how he'd take it. He seems to be a little weirded out when I call him it. But he might like it, who knows."

"Maybe~" Kenji sang out. "Melissa-san, you live here, right? I've heard that you can't really leave the island if you're a scientist and their families would have to stay with them if they want to live with them, right?"

"That's right, I go to the academy that's here. I heard that you also applied to go to the academy here, is that right? A few years ago now."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, that's right."

Kenji didn't really want that to be brought up.

He hadn't even said to the others about it really.

"So, why didn't you end up coming? If you don't mind me asking. Your talents would've flourished here. You got accepted from what my Papa told me so I don't understand...though if it is to be a Hero, then I can understand that."

Kenji placed a finger to his chin.

"Honestly, I did consider it very much during my time back in Japan. Before I became friends with Deku...erm, Izuku Midoriya-kun and becoming intimate with Kacchan and a few others, I did consider it. I wanted to get away from everyone who hated me, and I wanted a fresh start. I thought that this might be a good chance to grow somewhere where people don't constantly judge me and send hate my way."

"It must be quite tough."

Melissa sympathized, Kenji breathed out slowly.

"It is. I mean it's getting better, but when the majority of people around you dislike you, it can be tough. But I'm dealing with it very well, I've got a lovely group of people who love and support me so it isn't as bad as it used to be. How about you?"

"Hmmm? What about me?"

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

He didn't want to bring up anything that could be considered insensitive so he didn't ask about it for the moment.

"N-No, nothing at all."

Melissa gave him a curious look, as they reached her Father.

Her Father was a normal sized man with brown hair, and glasses. He also was wearing a scientist type coat. And when he saw Kenji, he adopted a kind smile, in turn Kenji adopted a warm inviting smile, and walked forward towards each other.

"Aah there you are. Kenji Mikami-kun, it is a pleasure to meet you." Kenji smiled and bowed his head. "Anyway, have you been enjoying your stay here so far?"

Kenji gave a bright beaming smile.

"Yes, thank you sir! First of all, thank you for inviting me and my friends here. I can't express what gratitude that I have. This island is amazing, and my friends and I are enjoying everything so far! Though we have only just gotten off the plane so we haven't had much time to enjoy much."

"Haha, of course. First of all, thank you for coming on such short notice."

"No, it was my pleasure. Especially someone who made All Might his silver age and golden age costumes. It was amazing, and I've seen your tech, it is simply outstanding and I can't believe that I get to see it up close."

Kenji expressed joyfully, while Melissa clapped her hands together, David continued speaking to Kenji with his calm and normal attitude.

"I'm glad. Now, I've been reading many interesting things about you recently young man, and I have to say...I am impressed. The ideas you have on Quirk's, and their mental affections on people as a whole. And also, how people can take being treated different depending on the type of Quirk that they have, and your research is top notch. As soon as I read your beautiful essay, I had to have you come here right away so I could meet you."

Kenji blushed with slight embarrassment.

He didn't know what to say.

It was so kind to hear that.

To be appreciated for his talents, was fantastic.

"W-Well, thank you very much, I'm happy that you said that." His eyes drifted to what David was working on, and moved closer. "May I look at that please?"

"Sure, go ahead!"

David seemed alright with it so Kenji bent down to the small round device.

He picked it up, and then lightly tossed it into the air, and then caught it while examining it.

"This is a device like Melissa-san has on her arm, right? Where it can compress things tightly."

"That's correct. Though this one is supposed to be able to store more than three. But each time I try, it seems the conversion isn't a success. Hmmm, I'm going to have to tinker with it and see if I could get it to manage such items and only eject what is necessary for that moment."

Kenji rubbed his chin.

"I see, I see...it does seem interesting. I'd love to work on that with you, it could be quite neat for Hero's on the go that require things to activate their Quirk's. Like, I don't know, if someone could enlarge something then carrying around more compact items to use as weapons would be good for them. I'd love to help you with that."

David became happy.

"Indeed, it would be fun to work on it together. Also, I saw that you came first in the Sports Festival. It was a very amazing bunch of fights."

"Yes sir, it was difficult, but I managed to win somehow. My opponents were very powerful though."

Kenji chuckled out, as David hummed.

"I see, so you're quite good at using your Quirk then."

"I've got a long way to go, the fight with my Mother proved that to me, but I can use it effectively, why?"

David expressed a joyful smile on his face.

"Then, how about a practice match about a few robots? There's going to be some at the expo in a few days that others can fight if they so desire, but there is a few ready just outside. How about giving us a demonstration of those skills you displayed at the Sports Festival?"

Kenji looked between Melissa, and David, and didn't see a reason to reject what he was asking. Melissa seemed to be excited as well, so he was alright with it.

"S-Sure, I don't mind if that's what you want."

Kenji said it while giving off a calm and collect face.

"Cool, I've always wanted to see this up close."

Kenji heard Melissa say that with a calm face, which in turn made Kenji chuckle.

* * *

Then, they went outside, where Kenji was confronted with a number of security looking robots, mounted with guns and in a rocky area. Kenji rotated his shoulder as he walked forward.

"Now do as you please, use your Quirk as much as you want. I'll be timing you, and seeing your unique Quirk up close and in action. Don't worry about the guns, they only fire out weak projectiles, you wont be injured by them, but please treat it as if you were actually under gun fire."

"Can I destroy them?"

"Please do. I would like to see your capabilities if you would."

With the go ahead, Kenji wasn't going to hold back on this either.

"Yes I understand. I'm ready when you are."

Kenji nodded, as the robots aimed their guns at him.

David took out a stop watch and then readied himself while pressing a button.

"Then, go!"

As soon as he said that, small wings appeared by Kenji's feet, and he ran Death around him, and shot off like a bullet.

"Whoa! Fast!"

Melissa said, barely able to register his speed.

She was immensely surprised to say the least.

He zipped towards the robots who shot the dummy bullets at him, but he expertly dodged them all very quickly, and like a rabbit, he jumped onto each of the heads of the robots, and shot his Death downwards in a stream, destroying the controls of the robots, and they went limb each and every time.

When the bullets shot him in the air, he used a barrier of Life below his feet to change trajectory, and move out of the way, seemingly all while casually destroying robot after robot.

When they followed him with their sensors and guns, Kenji dodged them in the air, showing impressive speeds.

Then he landed on the ground, and sent his Life and Death power into the ground, seeing a good group of them together.

"Over Life and Death, Earth Spires!"

Erupting from the ground, underneath the robots, spires of the earth shot upwards like flowers blooming, and pierced the robots after two seconds. Melissa was stunned by the speed of his power, but saw that Kenji let out a breath, indicating that it was hard to use them both in tandem at the same time and he probably could only use his Quirk's like that for a few times before it would exhaust his powers.

Then, with all of the robots destroyed, Kenji raised his head, and showed a peace sign to the others.

"Simply amazing." David said, stopping the watch he had. "...Eleven seconds."

"E-Eleven seconds? Really Papa!?"

The young girl exclaimed as Kenji came closer.

"Was that a good demonstration?"

Kenji questioned, seeing that David's eyes lit up brightly.

"I'll say, that was fantastic young man! I have watched footage but to see it up close. Can I ask how you're able to move so fast?"

"Of course. You see, I'm running a thin layer of Death around my body, killing off the natural gravity that's weighing me down. Then from there, I use my Life Quirk to give me a boost of speed. Combining these two together is tough and if I use it for prolonged periods, then it will drain me significantly. But for a little while, I can move very fast."

David nodded again and again.

"Interesting, very interesting. Inventive too. Speaking of inventive, I've been reading some of your ideas about Quirk's, and their usage in society and how they could be maximized. I have to say that there is a possible way to do that through technology."

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

"I guess there is, but I wonder how much strain that would put on the human body? Overtaking the Quirk might cause damage to the body. While our bodies are naturally adapted to use these types of powers, if we push them too far then we will be destroyed by our own powers."

"Yes, that's exactly right. But there could be a way to help people like that...speaking of helping people, I have to ask something that might be personal...about coming to this island. Seeing what you're capable of, and reading about your intellectual feats, if you wanted to come to the academy on this island, then I am sure they would accept you."

Kenji was caught off guard.

He hadn't expected that he would say something like that.

An offer like that was fantastic to say the least.

Kenji couldn't deny it either that it would be interesting.

"...If you asked me over a year ago, then I probably wouldn't of hesitated to do that and just come here to be...a scientist, someone that studies Quirk's. I love mysteries, and Quirk's are some of the biggest mysteries that I have ever come across. A year ago...this would be a lovely thing to do...to come here, and be a scientist...I don't get to do it much nowadays so doing this would be fun..."

"And now?"

Kenji smiled, remembering the people that he loved dearly.

"I wouldn't be able to leave the people I love behind. Besides, I'm going to be a Hero with a Quirk that is both loved and despised. Being here makes me believe that one day, people will be happy to see me in other parts of the world."

"I see, that's quite the shame. It would be good if you wished to come here. Well, you don't have to decide right now. You're going to be here for a few days, it is all fine."

"W-Well, thank you sir."

"Then I've got something's to get on with. Why don't we meet for dinner tonight? I'll send the details to the hotel you're staying at."

"It would be an honour sir."

David then bowed his head, and left Melissa and Kenji alone together.

Once they were alone, Melissa turned to Kenji who gave a smile back.

"That was amazing, to use your Quirk like that. Truly, I haven't seen such ingenious ways of using such a Quirk before. Usually, people only see the base level of their Quirk, but seeing your power like that was simply unreal. Tactically speaking, your ability to use your Quirk was amazing, in such conjunction with one another, and in inventive ways. I couldn't help but be amazed by such a thing."

Kenji chuckled happily.

"Well, I'm unconventional like that, I think outside of the box sometimes. Though I have to admit-"

"The power to do it must be difficult, right? To use both sides of your Quirk, I saw the strain on your face, and the panting that you're doing right now. How hard is it to do it anyway?"

Kenji was surprised that she could deduce such things immediately.

"When doing it, it feels like my body is being torn into two parts of me, but I can get around that by just concentrating harder than I usually do. Though when I am using my Quirk like that, I have to consciously keep an eye on how much I am killing off around me. If I do it too much, then I would end up killing off the oxygen and then I'd end up dying or something, and my Life Quirk drains my stamina so more I use it, my stamina depletes."

"Aah, I understand. Well, I'm sure I could probably invent something to help you out. Though I have to admit, your Quirk is unlike anything I've ever seen before."

Kenji rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I'm an enigma."

Melissa let out a chortle.

"You truly are Kenji-kun."

Kenji gave her a smile as did Melissa give Kenji one right back.

* * *

Walking through the streets of the I-Island, a young looking woman with black hair and black eyes scanned the area around her, and saw a man lifting up some heavy boulders. She took out a notepad and pen, and wrote down 'Strength Enhancement Quirk' before placing the notepad back into the handbag that she wore.

Quite unassuming, many didn't see anything wrong with this woman.

But her thoughts were quite dark.

" _All these people don't know what's going to happen when the disaster comes. Society thinking that life is so simple, they're dead wrong. And all these sheep, simply enjoying the 'safety' of this island, they're practically begging to be chosen._ "

She thought to herself, looking around for more possible candidates.

While she walked, a pen fell out of her bag, and Kenji along with Melissa happened to be walking by, Kenji noticed the pen falling, and picked it up.

"Excuse me Ma'am!" Kenji chased after her, and got before her, holding up the pen. "You dropped this."

The young woman adopted a sweet smile, and took the pen back.

"Thank you young man." Her eyes looked over Kenji, and tilted her head. "Aren't you sweet as sugar? Returning my pen to me, I'm sure your parents are quite proud of you."

Kenji gained a mild blush on his cheeks, looking slightly embarrassed.

"T-Thank you Ma'am."

The young black haired woman continued to smile as she looked over Kenji.

The woman continued speaking.

"This island, is quite safe, don't you think so?"

"Yes, I believe it is."

"What if that safety net disappeared?"

Kenji and Melissa looked uncomfortable with the way the woman looked.

"Why would it?"

The elder woman tossed a hand through her hair.

"Oh, no reason. I just like thinking about those things. Anyway, enjoy your day deary. Have a lot of fun. I'm sure this vacation of yours will be, exciting."

Kenji felt a pulse from his heart.

It was like what All For One said...

But he didn't see how.

This had to be a coincidence.

"...T-Thanks. Come on Melissa-san."

"Y-Yeah."

Kenji and Melissa turned and walked away, while the young woman continued watching them.

Once they were away, the woman tilted her head.

"Goodbye dear Grandson, see you soon. Love you." Her eyes turned towards the strength enhancement Quirk user, and sadistically smiled. "Time to get to work. Irina better have gotten those codes."

Yami stretched her arm, and moved forward, like she was on a mission.

* * *

While that was going on, Tomoko was swaying around and dragging Eri around an amusement park, while Daisuke casually followed after them.

Seeing Tomoko take to easily looking after a child, made him glad that she was there.

He wouldn't be able to do it, he didn't think he'd be able to do it anyway.

He followed them and did a number of gaming activities, and while walking, he couldn't help but think of what it would be like to have a child of his own.

If he and Tomoko...

Then he thought about what he would be like as a Father, and wasn't sure if he would be a good Father or not.

"She looks to be having fun doesn't she Dai-kun?"

Tomoko said while waving her arms around, Eri currently was playing an arcade game.

"Yeah. Mom was right, she seems to be enjoying herself, and can forget that bastard Chisaki."

"Naughty man shouldn't be spoken about Dai-kun~"

Daisuke lightly smiled.

"Yeah you're right, lets not talk about him."

Daisuke watched as Eri continued playing the game.

After that, he got Eri and Tomoko some ice cream and continued walking around.

Daisuke even won Eri a stuffed bear which she clutched to tightly.

"Dai-kun! Look!"

Tomoko pointed to a water slide, Eri raised her hands to the sky.

"That looks fun."

Daisuke went closer to Eri, and bent down towards her.

"Would you like to go on it?"

Eri shuffled shyly around, and then gave a nod of her head.

"Y-Yes...but, erm...D-Daisuke-chan...Ken-chan is...I hope Ken-chan landed safely in America too..."

"Shall we find out?"

"Yes!"

Daisuke pulled out his phone, and rang a number on it.

Eri took the phone and placed it to her ear, waiting for the voice she wanted to hear.

[Hey, Eri-san, is that you?]

Eri's face lifted up when hearing his voice.

"Ken-chan...it's me, Eri. I'm here...I'm in America too..."

[Hehe, I'm glad! Are you having fun with my brother, and his girlfriend?]

"Y-Yes, they're fun!"

[I'm glad you're having fun Eri-san! Daisuke told me that you'd be spending the day at an amusement park, so I'll see you later tonight, okay? Be sure to get lots and lots of prizes Eri-san!]

"Yes Ken-chan, I can't wait!"

Kenji chuckled, and spoke to Eri some more, while Daisuke watched with a slightly happy gaze, Tomoko on the other hand was doing the macarena for some reason.

Daisuke gave her a curious look as she continued to dance.

But then saw that Eri was watching Tomoko so he guessed it was to make Eri happy.

Then when Eri finished, Daisuke took his phone back, and patted her head.

"Lets have fun okay Eri-san?"

"Y-Yes Daisuke-chan!"

Daisuke lifted Eri up,and placed her on his shoulders.

He couldn't connect so easily to others like Hikari, Irina or even Kenji to a degree.

He was more like his Father.

But he was going to do his best.

* * *

After that, Kenji hit the beach, and invited Melissa to go with him. Though when Kenji got to the beach and had changed into his own swimsuit, Katsuki saw Melissa in a swimsuit, and it showed off many of her assets, which she didn't like at all. Jiro and Shoto looked at one another while Momo looked down at her chest, and murmured "I think we're about the same size." which pissed Katsuki off even more than ever before.

Katsuki wore a yellow bikini which showed off her assets very much, and Shoto wore a white one, Momo wore a one piece black one which showed off many things, Jiro wore the one that she got when they went to the mall a few days ago.

All in all, Kenji couldn't help but blush when seeing the sights of the young women like that.

Each and everyone of them looked very beautiful.

Shinso and Kirishima were together in the sand, seemingly enjoying their time together which Kenji was happy about, and even Ochaco had joined them as well.

"Hehe, thank you for inviting me. Even though we only just met. I'm happy."

"Don't worry about it."

"Ken, what is she doing here?"

Katsuki gave Melissa an accusing look, while Kenji gave a chuckle of awkwardness.

"Kacchan, don't be mean, she's a friend."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

Melissa added, Katsuki gave her a small look.

"I don't know, is there something wrong with you?"

Melissa wore a complex face, and didn't know how to answer that.

"What she means is, we're glad you're here~"

Momo covered for Katsuki who scowled as a result.

But like that they went onto the beach together, and began having fun. Kenji was forced down into the sand while the others put sand on top of him, and made a castle somehow. Momo and Jiro went into the nearby water, and splashed one another.

Kenji had to admit that for a man made island, it really had everything that they would need, even beaches.

But as they played with one another, Kenji saw something that shocked him.

Skipping across the beach was Tokoyami…

But he wasn't alone.

He was with Irina in a very revealing bathing suit.

His mouth dropped to the floor, seeing his sister in America of all places...no, not just America, but in the place that he was in.

"Just once why can't my life not be complicated?"

Kenji murmured, Katsuki having heard what he said, cocked her head.

"What do you mean Ken?"

Kenji didn't say anything, but he pointed towards Irina.

When Katsuki looked towards her, her eyes broadened.

"Shit! Seriously!? She's here! If she's after you again then...then there's no way I am going to allow you to be taken by her!"

"Kacchan, wait-"

"Bitch!"

Katsuki thrusted her hands backwards, and shot off her explosions at close range. She shot off like a bullet, and didn't stop going towards Irina. Irina heard the curse, and turned to see Katsuki coming right for her.

"Hey, don't I know her?"

She muttered before leaping out of the way, Katsuki slamming her palm onto the ground and set off a large explosion, bringing up the sand with her, and caught Tokoyami in the sand, blowing his body backwards and he hit the ground hard.

"Kacchan, please calm down! You don't understand!"

Kenji tried to reason, but it seemed like Katsuki wasn't listening at all.

"Wait, that girl is...I'll also become involved!"

Shinso jumped up and ran towards Irina who giggled, and thrusted her hand downwards. Her wires came out of her fingertips, and went under the sand.

Just as he got close, the wire wrapped around his leg, and dragged downwards, forcing Shinso to be thrusted into the ground, and the sand began swallowing Shinso up in the ground, but before she could fully, Shoto, who realized who this was, stopped this from happening.

"No!"

Shoto placed her fire hand out, and shot the flames for the area around Irina, Tokoyami gasped and went to help, but Irina casually formed a wall of her wires in front of her, creating such a solid structure that the flames destroyed the wall, but saved Irina from being harmed.

"Awww, don't worry about me Tokoyami-kun, I can handle myself pretty well."

She grinned from ear to ear, and gave Shoto a wink.

"Geez, what is everyone doing?"

Momo wondered, and so did Ochaco.

Jiro looked towards Kenji who furrowed his eyebrows.

"Mikami-kun, we should stop this before someone becomes hurt."

"Yeah, we will Jiro-san."

Katsuki however wouldn't have it, and placed her hand outwards.

"Try this!"

Getting close, she shot off an explosion, attempting to catch Irina off guard.

But Irina's wire sunk into her skin and forced her hand the other way, just as Shoto shot off her ice, destroying one another, pieces of ice heading everywhere, and some others let off some cries as Kenji jumped forward.

"Flying Death Sphere!"

Adding his wings to the death ball, he threw it hard, and fast, and twisted it, destroying the ice as it came at some civilians, saving their lives.

"Ooh my, it was Kenji-kun who saved us."

"Simply amazing!"

"He's really cool!"

Seeing that Kenji was the one who was doing it, people began to clap for the young man saving their lives from such an attack.

While he saved them, Kirishima looked troubled by what was happening.

"Why are they attacking Tokoyami's girlfriend exactly? Do they know her?"

Kenji wished he could speak the truth but he couldn't.

"Girl! I'll get you for trying to harm Ken you bitch!"

Katsuki came at Irina at close range. She sent a punch at Irina but the young girl casually brushed her hand to the side, and then spun around, gaining momentum, and kicked Katsuki away from her body, the young girl skidding on her feet in the sand, as Shoto came up close, and sent off a dangerous wall of ice.

"You might be able to beat her, but can you deal with my ice?"

Irina went to move, when Tokoyami bravely stepped in front of her, and released Dark Shadow.

"That's enough, I wont allow you to harm her! Dark Shadow!"

"Yup, yup! For the pretty lady, we can do it!"

Dark Shadow responded to what Tokoyami asked, and swung its fists for the ice. Irina sent her wires into Tokoyami's body and he could feel an increase of power.

"Fox-san..."

"Hehe, don't worry about it. But you jumping into danger for me, aren't you a dear~?"

Tokoyami's Dark Shadow grew larger and larger with Irina's Quirk powering Tokoyami, and then its larger fists broke and destroyed Shoto's ice within an instant, and sliced up the chunks that had been released so others wouldn't be hurt by the ice either.

However, there was one chunk of ice that he missed, and it was heading straight for Melissa.

"Aaaah!"

Melissa let out a cry and tried to run but tripped on something in the sand, Kenji quickly analysed what was happening and then turned to Ochaco.

"Uraraka-san, use your Quirk on me, okay?"

"R-Right!"

Ochaco touched Kenji with her fingers, and then his body lost its gravitational pull.

Then with that happening, Kenji concentrated on his back, and sure enough, a bright white wing, and a black wing made of Life and Death respectably, shot out of his back, and flapped, thanks to Ochaco, he didn't have to worry about natural gravity, therefore his speed had increased to immense levels.

He flew right for Melissa, scooping her up, and flew right out of the way of the ice which slammed down into the ground. Kenji continued flying into the air, as others looked on, marvelled by his beautiful wings as Ochaco deactivated her Quirk on Kenji, seeing him hovering in the air.

"White and black..."

"That's amazing..."

"So beautiful..."

Usually, Kenji didn't hear such things.

But hearing it now from people that he didn't even know, was fantastic.

And then there were his friends that also heard what was happening.

Kenji looked towards Melissa who looked up towards him.

With the right light shining down, and how his eyes and hers met one another's, it looked like an Angel.

"Are you alright Melissa-san?"

Melissa nodded wordlessly.

Then she looked over his wings, and was mesmerized.

"You look like an Angel..."

She let slip, which surprised Kenji that she actually did.

Kenji gave her a kind smile, and flew down to the ground, and began panting.

"A-Are you alright? You seem tired."

Kenji waved off her concern.

"I'm alright, its hard using that technique. I can only use it for about half a minute before I have to rest a little. If I push it, I'd be able to do it for a minute, but I'd exhaust my current power to do such things."

"I see, it must be taxing on your body."

As she said it, Katsuki, Shinso, and Shoto walked closer towards Irina and Tokoyami.

"Oi bird head! Move it right now!"

"Yes, she's very dangerous, you have to move out of the way."

"Tokoyami, please move out of the way."

Katsuki, Shinso and Shoto asked, or demanded depending on the person.

"I wont let you harm her."

Tokoyami defended Irina who gave a peace sign.

That didn't sit well with Katsuki and she went to move, when Kenji used his wings by his feet, and launched himself between the group of opposing enemies. He placed his hands out on both sides, and with a large voice, said "Please stop right now!" which caused all of them to be surprised.

But then Kenji rubbed his brow, and turned to Irina who was shell shocked that he was there.

"You, over there."

"Hey, I'm the older one!"

Irina complained, but Kenji took Irina's hand and dragged her off, to the perplexity of the others.

"Does Mikami know Fox-san?"

Tokoyami mused aloud, but the others didn't answer.

* * *

Getting far enough away, Kenji turned to Irina with bafflement.

"Is All For One here?"

Irina shook her head.

"No, he's not here."

"...I see."

Irina adopted a light smile.

"Trust me, no one here is out to get you as far as I'm aware. The only Villain here right now is me technically. And I brought Tokoyami-kun with me...well, truthfully, I would get lonely out here by myself. Since we're on an island that has security like Tartarus, then we should be safe."

Kenji wasn't so sure.

But he couldn't exactly cause mass panic either if there were Villains around.

He had to confirm anything before he could do anything.

For now, he had to go along with it for his and the others sake, and in case any Villains watching didn't do anything.

And he only wanted to go for some fun as well.

Kenji bowed his head, and sighed.

"Fine, if that's what it is then I'm fine with that."

Irina gained a smile, and petted her little brothers head.

"Gee, don't look so serious, you'll get wrinkles."

"W-Wrinkles!?"

"That's right, wrinkles. So, Mom isn't here then?"

"No, she allowed me to come here on my own...well, with some of my friends that is."

"I see, I see. Then that makes sense, since you're responsible and all. I haven't told Tokoyami-kun who I really am. I'm waiting for the right time to tell him about me."

"...Do you love him?"

Irina paused at that question.

Did she love Tokoyami?

She wasn't sure if she did.

She liked being around him, and she liked his company and when he comforted her.

But love?

She hadn't considered it before, and she didn't think that she would consider it either.

She didn't think she'd find herself in this kind of situation.

"...I didn't think I'd ever get close to anyone, and for some reason...I don't know, he just drew me to him, I found myself thinking about him more and more, and it helps that he's a chuunibyou, so damn hot..." Kenji looked disturbed. "...the point is, he's someone that I really do like, I wouldn't endanger him with anything that I'm doing."

Irina answered truthfully.

Kenji accepted it for the moment.

"Anyway, lets just say that we went to school together, and I'll ask those who know you to keep quiet. Sorry about Kacchan and the others."

Irina waved her hand.

"No worries, it just means they love you so much that they don't want you to disappear for anything at all."

Kenji smiled lightly, and then walked back to the others.

* * *

Getting there, Kenji and Irina rubbed the back of their heads, while Kirishima and Shinso were enchanted by her swimsuit and proportions, but they didn't say anything about it at all, for various reasons.

"Fox-san, are you okay?"

"Fox..."

Kenji muttered to Irina who stuck out her tongue discreetly.

"It's a lovely name."

"If you say so."

He replied, as Irina winked at Tokoyami.

"Totally. You see, those girls, and that boy are jealous that Kenji-chan and I used to go to school together~ They thought I probably was going to take him away or something like that~ Aaah well, they don't understand about the beauty of friendships~"

Katsuki, Shoto, and Shinso weren't exactly convinced.

They didn't want anything bad to happen to Kenji, knowing that Irina had tried to do such to Kenji once.

But Kenji quickly smoothed it over with them and Momo as well since she knew about this.

The others remained blissfully unaware that Kenji and Irina were actually siblings.

And that's how it had to be for the moment.

* * *

By the end of the day, Kenji and the others walked into their hotel, and went for the elevator. Kenji was going to be going for a dinner with David and Melissa, and the others decided to come along with them as well, mostly out of curiosity among other reasons.

"So, we're going to a fancy dinner now? Yo Jugs, this must be normal for you."

Katsuki spoke with a slight smile, Momo placed a hand on the side of her face.

"With Mother and Father, I used to do these extravagant meals. But it doesn't beat Hikari-sensei's home cooking when it comes down to it."

Momo confessed with a beaming smile, Shoto folding her arms.

"I have to admit that I feel the same about her cooking. It is rather exquisite."

Kenji tilted his head.

"I must be so used to it that I didn't realize how good it could be to others."

The group began to laugh together, as they walked to the elevator.

But when it opened…

Kenji and Momo were stunned.

Standing before them, was people Kenji was surprised to see.

And Momo herself…

She didn't think that she wanted to see these people again.

Especially when she could see the woman giving Kenji a dark look, and the man wasn't sure what to feel right now.

The people who appeared before them were…

Momo's parents.

* * *

The time had come, and Irina went to a secluded location.

She had to bypass Tokoyami, and go on her own, towards the hidden location.

But for her Master, until she could make sure that her family would be safe, then she would be have to do this.

She walked into a secluded area, and she came across a masked man.

Before she could be seen, she wore a fox mask, and a hood so she couldn't be seen, and got a voice changer to make sure he didn't recognize her voice. He didn't want to deal with this, and was fully aware of what this man's role was when it concerned All Might, among other things.

She saw that there were a number of people behind him, and some looked rather dangerous. But she didn't even bat an eyelid, and caused herself to be steeled so she didn't show even a hint of worry.

"Wolfram-san."

Irina said with near no emotions.

"Ah, you must be the fox girl that he said would be here. You're late. Did you bring it?"

Irina bowed her head.

"It's the reason I'm late, to get them without being compromised." Irina lifted up her hand, and showcased a suitcase. "I've got the access codes right here. However, as per agreement with my Master, use those Quirk's inside of you to get the Quirk Amplification Device that was invented by Mr Shield, and associates."

"That's the plan little girl." Irina rolled her eyes at such a thing. "By the way, you don't have to hide yourself away from me. Show me your face."

"I'd prefer to keep hidden thank you."

Wolfram's eyes narrowed considerably, and his hand reached out.

"Are you not listening to me girl? I said-"

Irina grabbed his wrist swiftly, and twisted it so hard that he was brought to his knees. He tried to activate his Quirk, but Irina managed to place him in a position where he couldn't use his Quirk's.

"No, you listen to me right now. I am here for my Master, nothing else. And he told me assist you in your mission to take over this island by giving you the access codes since it's my specialty, infiltration, and intelligence gathering. Other than that, I have no association with you so please be considerate and keep your hands to yourself. If you endanger peoples lives, then I'll intervene, are we clear?"

Wolfram on the ground, ground his teeth together, as the men that he had with him looked on, and were going to move, when Irina's mask faced them. She didn't even have her eyes being seen, yet the fact that her cold mask was looking at them told them that they shouldn't mess with her.

"Y-Yes, I understand."

Irina dropped his wrist, which in turn caused Wolfram to pull his hand back, and winced at the pain he felt from her strength. Despite her petite size, it seemed that she wasn't a weakling when it came to being a person with a good level of strength.

"Good, do not fail my Master. He bestowed that power onto you. If you fail Master, he wont come for you. Is that clear? Your job is to get that device."

Irina's cold voice hid her worry that she had for her brother.

Now that Kenji was on the island, she was worried that he would be caught up in such weirdness.

Though she knew she could make sure Tokoyami would be safe, she didn't know if she could help Kenji be safe from all of this.

"Right, I understand girl. I wont fail and will beat anyone, and obtain the device."

"Good, then I'm glad that you're cooperating. For my part in this, I shall be observing and making sure you don't hurt people that don't need to be hurt."

Though Irina didn't like it, right now she had to follow her Master's plans.

Even if they weren't going to be exactly the best thing.

She was always being watched by All For One, but she wouldn't allow innocents to be hurt no matter what.

Behind Wolfram, she saw a number of people, Villains, and saw a slime or sludge based one which made her eyes slit.

She hated that she had to deal with this.

But, it was the only way.

Even with Kenji there, she vowed to herself that she would keep him safe, no matter what else entailed.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **This is gonna be my version of the Two Hero's movie with some twists and turns to further some other plots we have going on, and as seen by the end of this chapter, Momo's parents have arrived! Kenji and Melissa seem to hit it off well, along with Kenji noticing that she's Quirkless. With all siblings on the island, it's going to be fun to see what's going to happen! Kenji also briefly met his Grandmother! Though he didn't know it at the time, she's on the island so things are going to be shaken up! Though Irina doesn't know that Yami is actually there so she'll be just as surprised as the others.**

 **Until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	39. My Two Hero's part two!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Vizard Masky; Yeah, quite surprising huh. It's going to be quite something when it happens! Maybe, I wont spoil it but it's going to push that story forward one way or another. Who knows~**

 **Ammozilla; Thanks very much! Yup, the siblings are coming together, and we'll see their strengths during this part of the story and going forward. Yeah not yet, they'll be appearing back in the story soon, and I wont spoil it, but at least one of those two are going to have a good role to play during the Forest Training Camp arc. I'm glad you liked them! Yeah, Irina and Tokoyami do make quite a good team~ That's a cool name!**

 **Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, it's a realistically thing for Daisuke to think about, especially as we learn more about him, why he feels the way he does about certain things, and why he left when Kenji was young among other things. We'll be getting into his backstory more in the future. That would be cool! Like the new name!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yeah!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! He is yeah, he seems to be liked in America~ He is yeah, and it would be a great opportunity for him, but his heart belongs in Japan. They had some fun in the sun, until they discovered Irina and it all ended up going upside down with the attacks, but Irina managed to hold her own quite well, Tokoyami even stepped in to help her. He did yeah, they're gonna have a bigger meeting in the near future. There's gonna be some development for them as we go forward.**

 **KarmaChaos5; They did yeah, we'll be seeing Deku in this chapter. He does yeah, he believes Reaper could handle pretty much any situation that could happen in case he wasn't around. It is quite surprising, there are of course people worried about him, but the vast majority like him. Yami's there, and she's gonna show more of herself during this part of the story. She's on a mission for a few things. It wont for Kenji.**

 **Guest 1; I wont spoil it, but Pixie-Bob and Daisuke have a, unique relationship.**

 **Guest 2; They are yeah! Yeah, he might be able to cure that sadness with his special power. There might be but there's gonna be a big obstacle involved when it concerns a few people during this part of the arc. Yeah, I don't see why not!**

 **Guest 3; They'll be meeting again in the near future, and yeah, she's got some agendas while she's there. Yeah, we'll see some Kenji defending in this chapter from a few people.**

 **f1uffy5prinkles; Yeah, she'd be pretty cool! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! They always have some interesting conversations huh. Yeah, they had some friendship bonding moments. They're friends so All Might would trust Reaper with such things. He did yeah, he didn't want them to miss out. He did yeah, he wanted to get a fresh start, but now he's more determined to be a Hero. Yeah, Melissa and Kenji have quite a unique dynamic with one another. Eri's always cute~ Haha, yeah~ He's quite fast with his skills, but it does drain him a lot to move that fast. Well, she's not there just for sightseeing, I wont spoil anymore than that. It seems Katsuki's got the know how about that. Not really, Kenji would have explained that Tokoyami doesn't know about Irina's true identity to them, Irina herself is a different thing all together. Not completely no, he'll be more on guard now. Irina doesn't take crap from anyone. Yeah, watched a bit of it, and I'm not sure about it yet. It's a fun series, and I've got a few ideas about it if I do a story for it. Yeah I guess it could be about that. I guess they could do~ Yeah that sounds good to me! We'll get some kind of scene with Yami. Yeah maybe they could be~ It could do yeah. Would be funny! Yeah maybe he could get those things. That would be quite funny. Yeah that sounds cool, and he could probably go toe to toe with Gang Orca after the fights he's going to be in from here to then.**

 **NazgulBelserion; Well thanks, and that's all building to things. Not really, Kenji's trying to prove he's not like the people view him, he doesn't hold resent for people thanks to his Mother being there for him and helping him overcome barriers like that.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, it shows that not everyone in the world views Kenji as merely a Villains son. If he didn't have his loved ones, it would be something he'd consider. He did yeah, they're gonna have more meetings in the future. Well, she wont exactly be thrilled about it, and yeah, we'll see some results from that.**

 **Neonlight01; If he didn't have Katsuki and the others, then it would be something he'd deeply consider. Kenji was definitely unnerved by her, since she spoke similar lines to what All For One has said, it would send shivers up and down anyone's spines. Glad that you liked it! Yeah, they didn't want Irina to take Kenji away, unaware of the reasons why she had to try it. She is yeah, and she's not really doing that, since both of them are unsure of their feelings, but understand that they have something between them. They're surely not!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **My Two Hero's part two!**

Kenji looked incredulous at the people before him, looking back at him harshly. Rather, Momo's Mother was looking harsh and her Father just seemed to be in an awkward position with everything that was going on.

With Momo, she looked distraught, she didn't want to have to deal with this. She didn't think that her vacation would be ruined with her parents being there, especially inside of the same hotel. She didn't think that this would ever happen.

The air was thick with tension.

They spent a good minute without saying anything at all.

Momo, unable to take it anymore, decided to speak up to cut through the tension.

"M-Mother, Father. I thought that you weren't going to be coming here to I-Island."

Momo spoke with a stutter, she didn't want to deal with this anymore.

Momo's Mother gave Kenji a sharp look, which pissed off Katsuki and Shoto though they didn't say anything at all.

"Originally, we weren't going to be here. But we had some time off and decided to come and surprise you. To think that you invited that to come with you. I thought that you might have known better than that."

When she said 'that' her eyes tossed towards Kenji who looked to the side.

Momo didn't look pleased with that comment.

"'That' is my boyfriend Mother! And I didn't invite Ken-chan here, he was asked to come here."

"To see how kids devolve into Villains, is that right Momo?"

The older woman said with a superior voice, Katsuki rolled her eyes "What a bitch." while giving her a hard stare.

"No, because Mr Shield especially invited Ken-chan to come here. Why do you have to always make things difficult?"

Momo demanded, which surprised her Mother immensely.

"I'm not Momo, I'm just trying to keep you safe, can't you see? People around that boy die, and you'll end up no better if you're not careful. That's the kind of child he is, cursed."

"Oi! You can't call Ken a curse!"

Katsuki snapped, Kenji and Shoto shared an awkward look.

Momo's Mother glanced at Katsuki, before rolling her eyes, and seemed to be ignoring the blonde which pissed her off even more, and she tightened her hands angrily.

"Anyway Momo, come with us. We're going out to a meal-"

"I've already been invited to a meal with Mr Shield and his daughter thank you Mother."

"Momo, you can come with us, not with that disgusting person." She shot a look towards Kenji who looked down at the ground, as Daisuke came around the corner with Tomoko and Eri, and saw Kenji and the others. "I told you as a child to stay away from my daughter. You are disgusting, and evil Demon. You might've begun fooling the world, but you wont fool me. You are an evil child that will-"

"Will what Mrs Yaoyorozu?"

Daisuke's powerful voice surrounded the area.

Kenji and the others were surprised to see him stood there, walking closer looking quite formal with Eri and Tomoko walking closer.

Mrs Yaoyorozu looked towards Daisuke, and began sweating nervously. Even Mr Yaoyorozu began sweating as well. The kind of presence that Daisuke gave off was quite a scary looking one.

"A-Ah, that's..."

She didn't know what to say.

Daisuke could scare a serial killer if he so desired with the glares that he could give, so a woman like Mrs Yaoyorozu wouldn't be able to break through Daisuke.

Eri however moved closer, and looked at Mrs Yaoyorozu.

"Why are you being mean to Ken-chan?"

Mrs Yaoyorozu was surprised that Eri had said that.

A child no less saying that.

"Well, that's..."

"Ken-chan's really nice, and you're bullying Ken-chan, that's not nice. You called Ken-chan a Demon...but Ken-chan is my Angel." Kenji smiled towards Eri as she looked serious. "Please don't be mean to Ken-chan, he saved my life, and he takes care of me...Ken-chan is my friend, and I really like Ken-chan. Please be nicer to Ken-chan."

Mrs Yaoyorozu couldn't display more surprise than she was at that moment with how Eri was saying such things.

Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"You, stay away from my brother. If you want to direct your hateful words at someone, direct them at an adult like myself, not a teenager. Saying such things to a teenager, you should know better since you're an adult, and if you continue, I wont stay silent, no one bullies my brother while I'm around, is that understood?"

"He's right! He totes loves his brother, and will stop anyone saying mean things! Bad lady!"

Tomoko shook her finger at Mrs Yaoyorozu in a childlike way as if she was scolding someone.

The pair of Yaoyorozu's looks conflicted about this.

But seeing Daisuke and his scary presence.

In the end, Mrs Yaoyorozu bowed her heads, and walked off, while Mr Yaoyorozu gave a sad expression.

"I'm sorry about this, I don't have a problem with Mikami-kun, but my wife is afraid of what will happen to Momo."

"I understand but she's taking her hate out on the wrong person."

Daisuke responded to Mr Yaoyorozu who nodded, and said "Sorry once again." but Momo shook her head, gave her Father a hug, and then he left to look after his wife.

Kenji turning to Daisuke with surprise.

"Daisuke, thanks for that."

His eyes darted to Eri who placed her hands upwards, so Kenji lifted her up, and held onto her.

"Ken-chan, I defended you from the bad lady."

Kenji chuckled, petting the top of her head.

"Yes you did, thank you very much Eri-san. You're my Hero."

Eri hugged onto Kenji tightly, in her own way giving comfort to the young boy who held her back gently.

Daisuke released a small chortle as Tomoko went behind Katsuki, and brought her hands to her shoulders, confusing Katsuki, and then forced Katsuki to sway back and forth which pissed her off, and amused Shoto though she didn't show it on her face, Momo giving off a curious look.

"Well it seems like all of the Mikami siblings are here~"

"Irina's here?"

Daisuke immediately said, Kenji chuckling awkwardly as Tomoko took Katsuki's hands, and began waving them in the air, making Katsuki's eyebrows twitch around wildly. If it wasn't for Daisuke's eyes glancing at her every once in a while, then she would've said something by now. Eri herself clapped her hands together and Kenji smiled towards her.

"Y-Yeah, she's here on the island. Actually, we're about to meet up for dinner with her, and Mr Shield."

"I see, so are we actually. So, why don't we go together?"

Kenji gave a bright smile.

"That would be good! We need to go and get changed!"

"We'll wait right here then." Kenji, Eri, Momo and Shoto went into the elevator, but Tomoko wouldn't let Katsuki go, now she was forcing Katsuki to bounce up and down, irritating her more than she thought would be possible. "Tomoko-chan, you have to let her go."

"But we've been agreed to be besties in the universe~"

"Since when did we do that!?"

Katsuki demanded, but Tomoko grinned like a cat, and brought Katsuki into a hug, making her grit her teeth angrily.

"Since just now! What do you say bestie!?"

"Leave me alone!"

She yelled out, Daisuke sighed, and tore the pair apart, Katsuki shooting for the elevator.

"Dai-kun, we're gonna be friends you know?"

"I know that, but you have to let them go and get changed."

Tomoko looked on with teary eyes, and reached out for Katsuki, but Daisuke held her back, Katsuki slamming her finger on the floor that they were on.

"Close damn it close! This chick is insane! Close the damn door already!"

"We'll see one another later besite!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Katsuki screamed, and thankfully, the door closed.

* * *

Getting up to the room, Kenji and the others began to change while Eri sat on the bed, and waited for them.

But Kenji saw that Momo seemed to be down about something...no, he already knew what it was that she was down about.

He walked closer towards her, and pulled her aside, as they were the first to get dressed. Subconsciously, Kenji thought that Katsuki and Shoto dressed slower so he could have a private conversation with Momo.

"Momo-chan, I'm sorry that it ended up like that. With all that progress that you've been making with your parents lately. I'm sorry-"

"No, Ken-chan. It isn't you...it's them...no, it's my Mother. She can't accept that she might be wrong. It is a defence mechanism you see. She lashed out at you because she's unsure of what to feel now. My Mother thinks I don't understand her, but I do understand her very much. And what she said was out of order, so I'm sorry that she offended-"

"Don't worry about me, I just want to make sure you're okay Momo-chan."

Momo's cheeks turned slightly red, and overlooked Kenji's appearance.

She saw that his hairstyle was still the same, but it looked, neater than it usually would do, and he wore a navy blue suit which looked quite posh. She herself was surprised by such an outfit, she hadn't thought that he would dress up like that since she knew he hated wearing formal clothing like that.

"Ken-chan, you look...dashing."

Kenji rubbed the back of his head, giving off a shy expression on his face.

"T-Thank you Momo-chan. You yourself...y-you look amazing like that."

Momo wore a red long dress that flared outwards at the bottom. She looked like a beauty that couldn't be surpassed easily. She wore high heels, and her eyelashes seemed longer than normal. Her hair wasn't tied into a side ponytail, she had her hair flowing to the right hand side of her face, it was quite beautiful.

Momo blushed at his words, bashfully looking to the side.

"Ken-chan, saying such things all of a sudden..."

Momo continued looking bashful, Kenji however crossed the distance, and placed his hands on her shoulders, catching the young woman by surprise.

"Don't allow what happened to affect your relationship with your Mom, and Dad, okay?"

Momo always thought that Kenji was kind.

Even now, despite how he was verbally assaulted by his Mother, he was still looking out for her and her own personal happiness.

"Ken-chan...thank you."

Momo crossed the distance, and placed her lips over his own.

He was surprised by her forwardness, but he was happy at the same time, and pulled her closer. Katsuki glanced at the kiss that they were having with one another, and let it go this time since what just happened with Momo's parents.

"I'm surprised you're not saying anything."

Shoto commented, while Katsuki huffed.

"There's nothing for me to say right now."

Shoto hummed to herself, and watched as Kenji and Momo broke away from one another, and then gave one another smiles, Eri looked on and was happy that Kenji and Momo seemed to be very close.

"Thank you Ken-chan, that helped relieve me a little bit."

"I know what he could do to relieve me."

Katsuki smirked out, Shoto gave her a wondrous look.

"What could he do to relieve you?"

Briefly, Katsuki thought about something to do with Kenji, blushed lightly, before huffing.

"Not your business."

Katsuki growled, her eyes drifting to a certain part of his body.

* * *

After that, they went to go and meet for the meals. Upon arriving with the others, Kenji saw David and his daughter Melissa. Daisuke and David greeted one another as if they had spoken before, while Eri looked towards Kenji.

"Ken-chan, all these foods...what do I get?"

"Get anything you want Eri-san~ Can you read them all?"

Eri looked over the menu, and shook her head, so Kenji leaned towards her, and began telling her what was to offer.

Kenji saw Irina with Tokoyami walking closer towards them. Eri also saw Irina and became excited, but Kenji got close to her ear, and began whispering to her so she wouldn't say anything about Irina.

Irina saw Eri, and adopted a small smile, waving, as did Eri without the smile but her eyes displayed happiness.

"We've arrived..." Her eyes went towards Daisuke and her face fell. "Oh crap..."

"Is something wrong Fox-san?"

Irina shook her head at what Tokoyami questioned, and gave a peace sign.

"No, I'm good. You good? I'm good. Everyone's good, and they should remain good as well. Yes, sir. That's how it is."

Tokoyami wasn't so sure about that.

But like that they sat down together, and began ordering food. While they did, Irina could feel Daisuke's eyes burying into her soul. She didn't know what to say.

Melissa looked at Daisuke and Kenji, and giggled happily.

"I mistook Daisuke-san there for Kenji-kun before." Melissa revealed happily, Tomoko waved her hands around happily. "Though I guess they are brothers so that makes sense. So, I guess Kenji-kun is going to look like Daisuke-san when he grows to be that age huh."

"Totally!" Tomoko cheered. "Don't they just look like one another? But, Kenji-kun is more adorable, and Dai-kun is more handsome!" Tomoko waved her hands up and down, Irina gave off a bright smile on her face. "Anyway, thanks for inviting us Mr Shield!" Tomoko thrusted her thumb at David who gave a chuckle. "We're having so much fun that I can't believe that it is so amazing! Yay! This is fun and awesome at the same time! My Dai-kun is so freaking smart, he makes things all of the time~! He even helped me make glasses to enhance my Quirk!"

David took notice of that.

"Quirk enhancement. Does it affect the body?"

Daisuke could sense a...tone within David's voice that he wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"No, I compensated for that drawback. But I have to repair the glasses if they are used so much. But it isn't much of an issue."

As Daisuke spoke, the drinks arrived, and who delivered it was Kaminari, and Mineta.

"Kaminari!?"

"And Mineta-kun too?"

Jiro, and Ochaco spoke with surprise. They stood there in waiter like outfits, clicking their fingers together.

"Naturally, we came here because they're hiring for the I-Expo in a few days~"

"We wouldn't miss this for the world! Enjoy your drinks~"

Katsuki placed a hand to her forehead.

"At least it isn't Deku, I can deal with the little perv and defective Pikachu."

Kenji looked at his red liquid, and then took a sip...then he held it slightly away while muttering "Weird, but good taste." and drunk some more, while David rubbed the back of his head, chuckling awkwardly.

While Daisuke and David were chatting away, Kenji drunk his drink, and he could feel...a buzz.

He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt...off yet it felt good.

He looked around and peered into Katsuki's eyes, who gave him a curious look.

"Something wrong Ken?"

Katsuki asked, only for Kenji began laughing slowly, yet humouring which made the others turn to Kenji.

"My God, your blonde hair is awesome hahaha~"

Katsuki gave him a strange look, as did the others.

"Kenji-kun, you okay? Your face has suddenly gone a little red."

Shoto expressed concerns, Kenji turned to her, and waved her off.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me~"

Shoto wasn't convinced and neither was Eri who seemed concerned, as Momo gained a red face too, raising her hand.

"I-I think, I think, we need too drink~ It rhythms~"

Momo began laughing at her own 'joke' while Daisuke gave her a curious look.

"Momo-san, are you alright?"

"I'm top shape...in shape...out of shape...bent out of shape...shape is a funny word...how can you bend out of shape hahaha~"

Daisuke placed a hand to his forehead, while Jiro hiccuped.

"Ooh damn, I suddenly have the urge to jump Mikami-kun."

"You will do no such thing!"

Katsuki snapped at Jiro, but Kenji threw his arm around Katsuki's shoulder, and brought her closer.

"Relax Kacchan, we're on holiday~ We should have fun together..."

"Fun huh?"

Katsuki seemed intrigued.

His arms wrapped around her neck, and pulled her closer, and gently kissed her on the lips, making her smirk.

"Alright then Ken, lets go have fun together."

She took Kenji's hand, and began walking off, only for Shoto to freeze her feet to the ground.

"No."

"Oi! When did you get permission to stop me and Ken having relations?!"

Melissa and David did a spit take while Daisuke slapped his forehead, Tomoko however had shiny eyes, Irina placed a hand over her mouth, and released a giggle, Tokoyami was unexpectedly wide eyed along with Shinso and Kirishima while Eri didn't really understand what Katsuki was talking about.

"Since I am going to be with Kenji-kun."

"Get lost! He asked me, not you!"

"Because you were closest, if I was closer, he would've asked me."

"In your dreams!"

Jiro began laughing "They should just have a threesome!" which made Momo pout adorably.

"No, foursome...I wanna be involved too~"

She said in her stupor, and stuck out her tongue while Daisuke made sure Eri didn't hear those words, Kirishima gave them worried looks.

"Hey, Yaoyorozu, you okay?"

Momo turned to Kirishima, and giggled lightly without saying anything.

Shinso murmured "What the hell is going on?" while looking between Kenji, Momo and Jiro.

Then Kenji brings Katsuki closer to his body, and cupped her face, giving off a silly looking smile.

"Kacchan, you know I love you, but I love them too...we could do many things together~"

"Ken, you naughty boy. Is that what you want?" He chuckled happily, and hugged her tightly, Katsuki petted the back of his head. "Well, if that's what you want then I don't see why not. Come on Icy Hot, Jugs, and you Lobes, we're going."

"Pft! W-We are going to have 'it'!?"

Jiro yelled so loudly others began looking at them, Irina fell to the floor while laughing her head off, the same for Tomoko.

Momo raised her hand.

"Can I be with Ken-chan first?"

"No."

Katsuki shot her down, Momo pouts.

"Second?"

"Fine, whatever."

Momo eyes brighten, and they shine beautifully, while Shoto looked dissatisfied.

"No, I will be with Kenji-kun first, you can be second or third, or fourth. It doesn't matter, but I will be with Kenji-kun first."

"Get lost! Seriously you beached whale!"

Jiro burst into laughter "Beached whale!" while holding her stomach tightly.

"I assure you, I am no beached whale, bomb girl."

"I hate you so much! You ruin everything!"

"So you do."

Shoto and Katsuki sent death glares at one another, sparks going off between their eyes, as Momo and Jiro stood up, went to Kenji and held onto his arms.

"Ken-chan, lets be happy together, okay?"

"Yeah Mikami-kun, we can go and do things together~"

Kenji smiled brightly, and childlike, Daisuke sighed "Not even dinner is normal with these people." Tomoko gave him a very happy look, and then wagged her finger at him.

"That's the charm of a family Dai-kun~"

He wasn't so sure about that.

Eri continued looking on and was trying hard not to laugh, seeing Kenji acting strangely.

Yet she remembered Chisaki and her eyes lowered sadly, Daisuke picking up on it, and placed a hand on her head.

"Aren't they funny Eri-san? Such silly games."

"Y-Yes, Ken-chan's acting silly!"

Daisuke let a chuckle "Indeed." and folded his arms, seeing Eri's face return to normal.

But then Kenji heard music, so he went towards it, Irina gained a happy smile, and walked off towards him as well. He picked up the mic, and so did Irina.

"This song is dedicated to my loved ones!"

"Me too!"

Tomoko rushed the stage, and grabbed another mic, and together, they began to sing 'Sweet But Psycho' while the others watched on with shocked faces, seeing how all three of them were actually quite good singers, and their dance moves together. Kenji and Irina back flipped in time to the beat, while Tomoko made scratches in the air like a cats paw, causing Daisuke to casually watch with a slight smile on his face.

"W-Whoa, I hadn't realized he could sing so well."

Melissa commented with a cute smile on her face.

"Ken-chan can really sing? Ken-chan's amazing!"

Eri cheered as best as she could, clapping her hands together.

Katsuki and the others were also blown away, though Shoto points at Katsuki.

Katsuki's murderous eyes go towards the young woman and glares daggers.

Kenji suddenly felt weird, and held a hand to his forehead.

"Ooh God, what's..." He looked at the crowd who were clapping for him and the others. Then he realized what was happening to him. "...Drink responsibly."

He quickly shuffled off stage due to embarrassment, Daisuke chuckling "They got drunk off one drink." while wondering why they were given the drinks in the first place, though he eventually found out that it was a mistake by the bar.

* * *

When finding time alone, Daisuke went towards Irina who smiled weakly back. They went to a secluded area, the pair had an uncomfortable stand off, and for Irina at least, she didn't know how she was going to get through this.

"Irina, why are you here?"

He came out with it, and his tone was a no nonsense one.

"...I had to come here for Master Daisuke."

"Is it to do with Kenji?"

"No, I didn't know he was here. I had to supply the Villains here with access...but, I don't know where they are now."

She spoke truthfully.

While she knew something might happen, she didn't know where they had gone since they were in hiding.

"So, someone's on this island and causing problems, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes..."

"If others are informed, then these people might cause problems, and hurt innocents, there's many innocents on this island and if they're caught up in this then... I will have to search for them."

Irina bowed her head.

"I'm sorry Daisuke, I have to do what he says. If I don't then..."

Daisuke walked closer to his younger sister, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes looked into his eyes, black meeting white, and then he embraced his younger sister gently.

"I understand, don't worry. Leave it to me. I'll try and find them and put a stop to this before anything happens, and if something happens, then I'll just put a stop to it."

"But Daisuke, you have to know, there's a...this guy has two Quirk's Daisuke."

Daisuke folded his arms.

He didn't even seem to be worried all that much honestly.

"Right, I see."

"If he caused trouble, then I would put a stop to it. All For One's using it to get some helmet that can make Quirk's stronger. When he gets it, I planned to detain him with my Quirk. Loopholes, you gotta love them."

Daisuke adopted a soft smile, petting his younger sisters head.

"I know, you're a good girl deep inside, even if you have to do what he says. Leave it to me, I don't care if he has twenty Quirk's, I'll deal with it somehow. Since you're here, just make sure Kenji and those teenagers are safe."

Irina adopted a coy smile on her face.

"Hey, there's nothing against that in my orders, all I was ordered to do was deliver the access codes, and check on Wolfram."

"Wolfram?"

"Yes, he's the one that's got two Quirk's from All For One. Metal Manipulation and Muscle Augmentation."

"What's he after? Besides the helmet I mean."

Irina shrugged her shoulders.

"All Might I think."

Daisuke found that strange.

"All Might's not here."

"But, he's going to be here for that party that's happening in a few days. You see, as I was told, that girl Melissa-san sent an email to All Might, and All For One found out about it, and devised this plan. He doesn't care about what happens to the man here."

Irina replied with a sorrowful expression.

"Right then if we can't find him, he's definitely going to be making a move in a few days then. Alright then, leave this to me. Go and enjoy yourself Irina."

"...I'm sorry Daisuke, I'm bringing unnecessary trouble to you."

Daisuke shook his head.

"It's what elder brothers do, sort out the younger siblings messes."

Irina giggled, and Daisuke gave her a calming look that would show that she wasn't to blame about all of this.

* * *

The next day, on the behest of Melissa, and her Father, Kenji ended up going towards the academy that was on the island. He had to admit that looking at it from outside, it looked to be rather beautiful, and if this was his school, he would be rather intrigued to say the least, and would be quite impressed at the same time.

"So yeah, this is my school. Must be small compared to U.A huh."

Melissa said while waving a hand through her hair.

Kenji chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, it seems to be quite the private educated type of school. I used to go to these when I was a kid. Though I'm so used to public school now that this seems to be the foreign thing to someone like me."

Melissa giggled lightly.

"I guess so~ By the way, nice pipes last night."

Melissa continued to giggle, while Kenji slapped himself on the head.

"T-That was a mistake...people got me drunk. I didn't do that on purpose."

Kenji held embarrassment on his face, while Melissa continued to giggle at the sight.

"Anyway, I didn't get a chance to really thank you yesterday. You saved my life while flying. That was certainly an interesting way to utilize your Quirk to say the least."

Kenji shrugged his shoulders.

"It was thanks to my Mom being able to develop the technique herself, and passed it onto me."

"I see, I see. Your Mom is pretty famous around the world for being one of the most beautiful women Hero. I've seen many people be happy, and jealous of her all in one. I wonder what it would be like to meet her…?"

"I'm sure you could if you like in the future? Mom's pretty humble, and likes meeting anyone that is a fan of hers."

"I see...anyway!" Melissa offered her hand in front of her. "Come on, I'll show you my lab."

"You have your own lab here? Damn..."

Kenji couldn't be more stunned.

Someone like Melissa had her own lab inside of a school.

He wondered if Mei would be jealous if she found out Melissa had her own lab and Mei didn't have one.

"I know, I'm permitted to have my own lab. Though I have to admit that I'm not like my Father who has invented many things. I myself have only invented a few things. But since you know Uncle Might, I've got something to show you."

Kenji gave her a curious look, and walked through the doors of the academy.

It was huge inside, and it was decorated how a private school would. He saw banners on the walls welcoming all into the school. And then there was a trophy case with many different types of trophies inside of the case.

They walked towards her lab, and then she stopped outside of the door.

"This is it, my lab."

She opened the door, and revealed a small, but packed lab. There were many different types of electronics around. Kenji assumed that they were her inventions. As he wandered inside, he was taken aback by how many things that she had made, and wondered what else she could invent, and she guessed that Mei would like this girl.

"Yes, it certainly is your lab." His eyes scanned the area, and saw that there was a picture of Melissa as a child who was being held by her Father. Curious, he walked closer, and smiled at the sight. "It's nice, that you're so close with your Father."

"You're not close with yours, right? Since he's Grim Reaper. Honestly, when I heard you were his son, I was terrified to meet you...but then I thought that if you truly were as bad as people said, you wouldn't be allowed to be a Hero."

Kenji inhaled slowly.

"I used to think he was the most incredible man in the entire world."

Kenji admitted.

It was difficult to admit, but that's what it was.

"O-Oh?"

Melissa was caught off guard.

"Yeah, then this happened." Kenji pulled up his shirt, and showed the large scar across his chest, Melissa gasping. "After that night, I resented him for so long, I...honestly, I was scared of him. He frightened me, my own Father. To most, it must be strange...but, he was my worst nightmare. More than any Villain that I could ever come across."

"Oh my God, he did that to you…?"

Melissa walked closer, and looked over the scar, and almost winced at the sight. She saw how painful it must've been to receive such a thing, how deep the cut must've been and how damaging it must've been on Kenji psychologically to receive such a thing.

"Yeah...I found out recently that he had a terrible life too. The man I hated for so long...was a victim too. It doesn't erase what he did...but, I can understand the circumstances what lead to him being the man he is today. He used to be All Might's best friend...well, probably still is honestly."

"Like my Dad. He considers Uncle Might his best friend." Kenji looked towards Melissa, lowering his shirt. "Actually, don't tell my Father, but I've surprised him with All Might coming tomorrow for the I-Expo."

"Ooh wow, All Might is coming here~ That's nice, you're bringing your Father an old friend."

Melissa showed a kind smile.

"Thank you." Melissa went towards a closet, and pulled out a box. She placed the box on the nearby table, and opened it, revealing a red wristband with a button in the middle of it which made Kenji intrigued. "While I was studying Uncle Might's power, I made this, I call it Full Gauntlet, that can handle his kind of power. It should be able to take about three full powered Uncle Might strikes."

Kenji was shocked that she made something like that, and wondered if it was true after all.

"Ingenious, you're very smart Melissa-san, Deku-kun would love to have something like this."

"He would?"

Kenji paused and thought about how he would answer this kind of question.

"Y-Yeah...you see, his power is immense, and his body is currently too weak to handle all of it."

"So he's got a super strength type Quirk then?"

Kenji nodded slowly, without giving anything truly away.

"Something like that, he's someone that admires All Might very much. And he can't really control the power he has to its full potential. He has a tendency to use his power to an unnatural degree, and in the end, gets his body damaged, his hand scarred, and if he keeps in this way, he's going to destroy his entire body."

Kenji expressed his thoughts to Melissa.

He didn't know why but he felt at ease speaking with her.

She just had an open type of personality.

"You sound quite concerned for him. You must care for him a lot."

Kenji's face lifted up.

"He's my best friend...my first friend in a long time. Before him...no one really wanted to be with me...actually, he is probably the reason that I am not accepting the offers to come here. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't of been able to meet Kacchan and Shoto-chan and Tsu-chan and the others...I am just concerned he's going to go too far one day to save someone and end up being destroyed."

Melissa, hearing the passion in his voice, could understand why he was worried about his friend, also how grateful he was.

"Then maybe I could show him this." Melissa placed the lid on the box, and then placed it to the side. "You know, since you told me something...I should tell you, that I'm Quirkless." It wasn't shocking since Kenji already knew, but he was glad that she had enough trust in him to tell him such things. "Is it surprising that I don't have a Quirk?"

"No...because, twenty percent of the population don't have a Quirk."

Kenji replied truthfully, Melissa sat down on a nearby chair.

"You're supposed to develop your Quirk by the time that you are four, so when I turned five, and it hadn't manifested, I went to the doctors, and they told me that I'd never develop a Quirk...I just wanted to be a Hero, you know? Like Uncle Might and so many others. But, I'm happy about being here, I can make a difference here. With my inventions. If I can't be on the front lines, then I would make support items, for other Hero's, and allow them to become powerful. I'll save people in my own way."

Melissa said it with a serene voice.

Kenji couldn't help but see something…

It was like he was looking at Izuku back when he first met him.

How he was determined to be a Hero.

While circumstances were different, Melissa wanted to be a Hero, but she wasn't gifted a Quirk.

"Melissa-san...say if you did have a Quirk, would that make you very happy?"

"But, it wouldn't happen so..."

Melissa said with a sad sigh, Kenji however pulled closer.

"Say if it did theoretically...what would you do? Would you still want to be a scientist like you are now? Or would you want to become a Hero?"

Melissa placed her finger to his chin and thought about it.

"Well, I would do both. I want to help people with my intelligence as well as my power if I had one. But since I don't, I'll concentrate on my support items, and save people my own way."

Kenji looked at himself, and then towards Melissa.

This was what he set out to do.

To give people Quirk's that were stolen from them or to give them to people that were born without a Quirk.

He had to make sure that the person themselves wouldn't turn out to be a Villain.

But since Melissa was a kind woman, he could see that giving her a Quirk would be the best thing that he could do, to make someone's dreams come true, like All Might had done with Izuku, he could do the same for Melissa.

"I see then Melissa-san..."

"Yes?"

Kenji wondered how he was going to word this, considering that this was a big deal.

"You see, the thing is..."

Kenji went to speak, when there was a knock on the door.

Melissa went towards the door, opening it to reveal that it was David.

"Ooh Papa, what are you doing here?"

"Aah, Melissa, Kenji-kun. There you are." Kenji waved as Melissa said hello to her Father. "I thought that you'd like to see a new piece of equipment that I've been developing."

"S-Sure! Melissa-san, want to go?"

"Yeah, it would be cool!"

Kenji and Melissa joined David and went to walk out of the door, when David turned towards Kenji, and brought out some papers.

"I know you said that you wouldn't come to the academy, but I couldn't resist."

"Papa, stop trying to make Kenji-kun do things."

Melissa scolded, while Kenji took the forms, and saw that it was the application form for the academy at that school. Kenji chuckled awkwardly, and placed the forms away in his bag that he was carrying on his shoulder to be polite to David.

"Thank you Mr Shield."

"Not a problem. Now follow me."

"Okay!"

Kenji and Melissa walked off together with David to see some new equipment.

* * *

The next day, Katsuki stirred awake, and saw that Kenji wasn't in bed.

"Ken…?"

"Bathroom."

He replied, as she went into the desk draw to fish out her charger…

But she saw something else that surprised her.

Laying inside of the desk, was an application form…

To go to school at the academy that was on the island.

She overlooked it, and thought that it might've been a mistake.

But it wasn't.

" _Is Ken...nah, he wants to be a Hero...but, he is accepted here, and doesn't really receive any abuse here...he seems to be quite at home here...maybe he would be quite happy here…no, he wouldn't give up being a Hero to do this...but, why would he have this…? If he wanted to stay here...I'd stay here with him, I love him so much and if this is his dream, then I'll stay with him..._ "

As she mused, Kenji came from the bathroom so she quickly put the stuff back into the desk so he didn't know that she knew about the paper, Kenji moved closer to her body, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kacchan, is something wrong?"

"What?" She played it off calmly. "No, of course not." Her eyes briefly went to the application form once more, and then turned to Kenji. "By the way, Ken. Are you...hmmm, are you enjoying yourself here?"

"Yeah, it's been amazing so far! How about you?"

"Yeah its fine." She waved it off. "I was just wondering, if you could...would you want to stay here?"

Kenji found it odd that she would ask something like that.

"Stay here? Why would I stay here? My life is in Japan Kacchan. With you, and everyone else."

"I know that...but, you're happy here, right?" Kenji nodded with a smile. "If you could, would you stay here? If I and I guess the others stayed with you...would you?"

"Well...I don't know Kacchan. I mean, it's refreshing to be in a place that people actually treat me...as a normal boy, so I can't say it isn't tempting."

"I see..."

Kenji gave her a curious look.

He knew something was going on, but he didn't know what it was.

"Kacchan, is there..."

Before he could finish, Shoto opened her eyes, and looked towards the pair. Glancing between them, she then tilted her head.

"Kenji-kun, we've got that thing this morning with a bunch of people gathering to watch us fight those robots together."

Kenji recalled being told about it, for a fun thing at the I-Expo.

"I've heard people wish to see the strength of U.A's top four students of the first year."

Katsuki showed a blood thirsty smile.

"Ken, lets kick some ass."

"Kacchan, you're suddenly pumped."

"Well, if we're going to representing U.A, who better than us? Besides, we never get to work together, time to show our impressive teamwork." Her eyes went towards Shoto and smirked. "Hear that? Ken and I have the best teamwork."

"I would have to disagree."

Katsuki's eyes blazed.

"Oi! Don't say that! Ken and I are the best team! And we'll prove it now! Come on Ken! Get that cute ass in gear, we're leaving!"

"Kacchan wait!"

Kenji was dragged out of the room by Katsuki with Shoto following after them dutifully.

* * *

Eventually, he was brought to a large area that was full of rocks, and a small mountain before them. Kenji was forced into his Hero costume by Katsuki, and Shoto, who also wore their costumes. Momo even was beside them and wore her own costume.

Kenji looked at the crowd, and saw Daisuke, and Tomoko looking along with Ochaco, and Jiro who waved happily. Beside them was Kirishima, and Shinso who calmly looked on, though Kirishima was yelling "Get them Mikami!" while Eri sat with Irina and Tokoyami, Melissa sat nearby and was intrigued as was Izuku who had arrived.

"W-What's going on Melissa-san?"

Izuku asked, seeing what was going on.

Izuku himself had come with All Might, and was being shown around by Melissa. Melissa didn't want to miss this so she brought Izuku along with her.

"Well, Kenji-kun along with the others are putting on a performance with defeating strong robots. Afterwards, there's going to be a competition involving robots, but this is the opening for that."

As she explained, Izuku looked over the four stood down there.

"Well, if it is those four then they are going to be tough to beat. They're the strongest in our class, especially if together."

"I saw Kenji-kun and the others briefly fighting the other day. It was quite fun. And seeing them together now is going to be quite amazing."

Melissa was quite excited, and Izuku seemed to be excited to see their powers together as well.

However, before they were to face the robots, Iida suddenly stepped onto the field wearing his Hero costume.

"Iida-san!"

Kenji let out his surprise.

"Sorry for keeping my arrival secret Mikami-kun! Please allow me to be your opponent as well! Since we couldn't meet during the Sports Festival, and seeing what happened with Stain among other things, and how you were able to make me see sense about the way I was trying to achieve my goals through my unwarranted actions, I have to prove that I am a worthy Vice President!"

Kenji looked troubled, but didn't really have a choice since he seemed strong right now, and looked ready to fight.

"Alright then Iida-san, I shall accept the challenge!" Kenji stepped forward, and placed his hand to the announcer. "I'd like to fight this man on my own before going against the robots. Would that be okay?"

The young brown haired woman nodded her head calmly.

"Sure, I don't mind! Then whoever gets thrown into the water surrounding you is the loser!"

Kenji looked towards Iida who gave a bright smile.

It seemed like Iida had wanted to do this for a while now.

Then he got into a running position, and Kenji placed his hand outwards.

"Alright, I'm ready Iida-san."

"Then lets do this!"

Iida rushed forward, running at a good speed. Kenji could see that flames were coming out of the engines on his legs yet he hadn't activated his super move yet, so Kenji calmly placed his hands onto the ground.

"Death Wave!"

Using Death on the ground, he sent a pulse of it towards Iida, weakening the ground around him. As he stepped onto the ground, his foot sank downwards ever so slightly, allowing Kenji to leap forward and spin around towards him.

"Ingenious! He's slowing down his opponents movement by causing the ground to sink due to it being weakened with Death!"

Melissa cheered as Izuku tightened his hands.

"Yes, that's Ken-kun alright, he's using his head like always~ He's really a guy that I admire."

Melissa turned to Izuku who's eyes were sparkling.

"You do?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah, he's been with me since the beginning of my journey of being a Hero...he gives me advice on my power, and he healed me when my body would become broken." As he said it, Melissa noticed the scar on his hand. "That's why, I have to be able to use my Quirk, and together, we'll become the strongest, that's our promise to one another, and then we will...we will have a fight at the end of our journey's to see who comes out on top."

Melissa was enthralled.

How they decided such things.

She wouldn't mind to see such a thing.

"Wow, that's so lovely, it's like you're brothers or something always pushing one another to grow stronger~"

Izuku chuckled awkwardly, rubbing his fingers together.

"I-I suppose it is like that yeah." He looked towards the fight, and saw how it was going, and grinned. "Go on Ken-kun, Iida-kun!"

At the same time as they were speaking, Jiro looked towards Ochaco who seemed to be amazed.

"That's Mikami-kun for you, he's one of the more intelligent people in our class, and uses his Quirk in weird ways." As she looked at Ochaco, she caught sight of green, and when looking closer, she saw that Izuku was there. "Oh, Midoriya, you're here as well. I'm quite surprised."

Izuku chuckled lightly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm here..."

"Deku-kun! I'm happy you're here!" Ochaco cried out, and then saw the distance between Melissa and Izuku was quite close. "Y-Yeah, and you're also together with Melissa-san then as well huh...t-that's great..."

"U-Uraraka-san, I'm surprised you're here too!"

Ochaco gave an unwavering smile, but felt it deep in her heart.

Daisuke looked on and gave a soft smile, as Kenji got close to Iida.

"Try this!"

Kenji swung his leg out for Iida's body, but Iida ducked the kick since he was used to high speeding movements, and instead concentrated on switching gears to a higher one, sending up his leg into a burst attempting to catch Kenji off guard.

But Kenji made ethereal wings appear on his elbows, and shot him off into the air.

"Wow! He's really going high!"

The announcer called, as Kenji aimed his hand downwards.

"Death Barrage!"

Though it was painful to shoot death blast after death blast, he still did it and concentrated on healing with his life side, and allowed the rain of death to fall down onto Iida's body from up above in a surprise twist.

"Ooh yeah! That's so cool! Go on Mikami! Finish him off!"

Kirishima cheered loudly, waving his arms around and yelled how manly Kenji was.

Iida cursed "Shit!" and used his impressive speeds to avoid the blasts, jumping off the ground with a small burst of speed. The flames coming out of his engines were surprising, Kenji though knew he wasn't going full speed.

" _At full speed with his Recipro Burst, he'd surpass my level of speed by a very good margin, but he can only use it for ten seconds. I've got to make a way for him to use it, and distract him so his engines are going to stall. I'm going to have to be hit for my gamble to work._ "

Iida watched as Kenji aimed his body downwards, killing off wind resistance with his Death energy, and used a flap at his feet from the wings, and shot off at Iida like a fast bullet, Iida however gained a smile.

"Yes, this is it Mikami-kun! Thank you for taking me seriously!"

Iida leaped upwards, and came clashing with Kenji. His leg outstretched, and he sent a kick at Kenji's body, only for Kenji to bend his body in the air, avoiding the hard kick that Iida had used against his body, the speed being quite fast that even Kenji was surprised.

"Have you gotten faster Iida-san? You aren't even using your Recipro Burst technique."

Kenji admitted, the pair landing on the ground, Iida didn't give Kenji a second and came at him with a flurry of kicks, Kenji pulled backwards, and avoided several kicks and keeping Kenji on the defensive rather than on the offensive.

"Hmph, come on Ken! Finish off pencil! He's a pencil and you're cute! So kick his ass!"

Katsuki demanded, but Kenji continued dodging.

Momo however gained a smile.

"I understand what Ken-chan is doing."

Shoto didn't understand what she meant, and watched Kenji merely dodge Iida's kick, seeing Iida's frustrations growing more and more.

"You're quite fast Mikami-kun! I have to commend you!"

Iida said seriously, and came at Kenji with a sharp kick.

Kenji went to dodge it, only for Iida to call "Recipro Burst!" which poured his max speed into his leg, and slammed against Kenji's body in a surprise twist, causing the young man to go gliding towards the water like a rocket.

"Damn, his kicks are strong..."

Kenji murmured, he hadn't expected that Iida would make such a move.

Iida himself then dashed towards Kenji at max speed, shooting off like a bullet.

However, as he came close, Kenji reached his hand to the earth while stopping his movements with a barrier behind him.

"Over Life, Earth Wave!"

Activating his power, the earth shot off towards Iida, growing more and more, and became like a hill. Iida had expected something like this, so he twirled around with his engines shooting off a lot of power, and his powerful kick managed to break through the earth wave that Kenji had shot off towards him.

"I expected that Mikami-kun!"

Iida pushed through the earth wave Kenji made, coming out the other side, only to see that Kenji wasn't there.

His eyes rapidly blinked, looking around but couldn't see Kenji at all.

"D-Damn, my time limit is almost-"

"Up, right Iida-san?!"

Kenji dropped down from the sky, behind Iida who turned with a few seconds left in his legs, and tried to kick Kenji's body at hyper speed, only for Kenji to stop on the ground and grew the ground just enough for Iida's kick to go over his ducking head, surprising Iida immensely.

"Mikami-kun, that's-"

"The end!"

Kenji got close with his Death hand, and shot off a wave of it towards Iida.

Iida tried to move out of the way, but his legs stalled.

"N-No!"

Iida couldn't move out of the way in time, and was caught up in the wave of Death, shooting him off the stage and into the water.

The crowd was in awe at what they displayed. Kenji cracked his neck, while Momo smiled happily.

"Ken-chan forced Iida-san to use his Recipro Burst, knowing that he had a weakness that would stall his legs if used. He lured Iida-san into a false sense of security to allow him to believe that Ken-chan made a mistake and would be caught off guard. He knew that he might've been able to overpower Iida-san, but the chances that he would use his Recipro Burst would've been too great, knowing Iida-san exceeded Ken-chan in speed and one false move could've meant the end. And he used the ground to raise Iida-san up so he could duck the kicks easier, throwing Iida-san's movements off."

At Momo's explanation, the others were stunned that he thought that far ahead, besides Daisuke who chuckled.

"My brother, of course the little strategist. I wonder how he'd handle me?"

Tomoko poked Daisuke in the face.

"If you came at him, then he would be hurt, or worse~ So don't be so adorable Dai-kun~"

Daisuke adopted a light smile on his face, as Kenji helped Iida out of the water.

"Well done Iida-san, that was fantastic~"

"Y-Yes, thank you for facing me! It was an honour!"

Kenji smiled lightly, and went back to the others.

* * *

Kenji looked to see the robots gathering. Some seemed like the Zero pointers from the Entrance Exams...but, seemed more durable than that.

"Lets work together everyone!"

Kenji said while raising his fist to the sky. Katsuki, Shoto, and Momo all smiled happily, and got into fighting positions.

"Then if you're all ready! Begin!"

With the go ahead, many robots began to move closer towards them and Kenji turned to Momo.

"Momo-chan! We'll take the small fries out first before that large one! Since even they work on seeing their targets, lets make sure they can't see us!"

"You got it Ken-chan!"

Momo from her body produced smoke bombs, and launched them forward. One robot shot a faux few bullets Momo, but her body produced a shield that blocked the blade from touching her, the smoke bombs landed on the ground, and covered the area in a thick heavy smog.

"My turn."

Shoto stomped her foot onto the ground, and ice rapidly grew from her, and shot for the enemies. A bunch of them were caught in the ice, but some had large cannonballs that they fired through the ice, shattering it which surprised Shoto.

"I'll defend!"

Momo stepped forward, and from her body, thick shields came down and blocked the shots, though they were strong, and pushed backwards.

However, Shoto then placed her fire side upwards, and sent off a devastating blast of flames, destroying the cannonball firing ones, Kenji turned to Katsuki who smirked, and grasped his hand.

"I guess it would be our turn then."

Katsuki adopted a smirk.

"Naturally, lets mess them up."

Kenji nodded, and the pair jumped into the air.

Extending their hands, Kenji gathered Death and Katsuki began setting off her explosions, which soon connected, and became a violent tornado. The death and the explosion powers mixed together, and it seemed to be like a yellow, and black swirling power that could destroy anything was going for the middle of the arena.

Izuku's eyes lit up like a thousand suns.

It was a fanboy moment for him.

To see his best friend, and a friend that he wished to have (though Katsuki wasn't sure about it) using their Quirk's in tandem as they were, it was beautiful, mesmerizing and wondered how kind of person would be able to take a technique like that.

"Ooh my God! They've combined their powers together, and using their powers to unleash a devastating power! Using Ken-kun's power, along with Kacchan's explosive power, it is growing stronger and stronger...y-yes!"

Melissa placed a hand to her mouth, and released a small chortle.

Then Kenji and Katsuki, in their spiraling twister of energy. The robots in the middle tried to attack them with bullets and cannonballs, but the death surrounding it was high, and killed off the attacks that were going against it, impressing everyone around.

"Now! It's time for the Howitzer Deadly Impact!"

Katsuki and Kenji with their hands connected, slammed their hands down onto the ground, and created a massive shock wave of destructive energy. Kenji's Death power killed off any resistance that they would have, and Katsuki's very destructive Explosion Quirk, devastated the battlefield, and robots went up into the air, and were blown away by the shock wave, destroying them easily.

"Holy crap! That's insane!"

Ochaco cried out, while Irina swayed side to side.

"Amazing, they're quite tough huh~?" Her eyes went towards Tokoyami and smirked. "We could totally do a combination attack, what do you think Tokoyami-kun? We could use my Quirk to empower yours, and make Dark Shadow into a huge hulk and to destroy anything that's going to be before us~"

Tokoyami adopted a shy face, and gave a single nod of his head.

"Yes, your light and my darkness would make the ultimate attack."

Irina winked at him, causing him to feel warm inside of his chest.

Eri looked on towards Kenji and Katsuki and thought that they truly were very strong.

"Fox-chan! Ken-chan and Kacchan are so strong!"

"It seems so doesn't it?"

Eri clung to Irina tightly who petted the back of her head.

"Y-Yes, that was more than a missile, that was a legion of them! Ken-kun and Kacchan truly do have Quirk's that can make the other stronger..."

Izuku began to mumble once more, and the large cloud of smoke cleared.

All of the robots beside the large one had been destroyed.

The crowd were in awe at the teamwork.

Momo, Kenji, Katsuki and Shoto all had fantastic teamwork.

By using Shoto to freeze them in place, Momo to make a smokescreen as a cover, and finally Kenji and Katsuki came in with the heavy artillery. All in all, it was a very surprising yet beautiful display of powers.

Then Kenji and Katsuki looked at one another, before nodding.

"Spin me Ken!"

"You got it!"

Kenji grabbed Katsuki's arm, and swung her around the area, launching her at the large robot, and set off an explosion, but it only made a few marks on it.

She pulled back as it tried to fire bullets towards her, Kenji extended his hand, and unleashed Death to destroy the bullets, and then turned his Death on the robot, but the armour only eroded away slightly.

"Quite strong...it seems that it has high durability."

Katsuki skidded across the ground and landed beside Kenji.

"Durable might be right. I hate saying it, but we four should work together to take it down."

Kenji was surprised Katsuki had said that, but he nodded and turned to Shoto.

"Shoto-chan, lets work together!"

"Yes, let us do it together."

Kenji went over, and grabbed her hand, as Katsuki looked towards Momo.

"Jugs, make an explosive device, as strong as you can! Then give it to me, and I'll do a Howitzer Impact, with Ken's, and Icy Hot's powers wrapping around me! Ken, make that happen!"

"You got it Kacchan~"

Kenji chuckled, nodding his head as Momo created an explosive device.

"Bakugo-san!"

Momo threw the device at Katsuki, who caught it with one hand, and then began setting up her power, shooting off into the air, and began spinning around.

Kenji's, and Shoto's Quirk's meshed into a brilliant black flame, and together, they aimed at Katsuki who used her explosions to avoid the bullets of the robot.

"Kaachan! We're ready!"

"Right!"

Kenji and Shoto placed their hands out, and together, unleashed their violent Death Flame ability.

Kenji used his Life Quirk to place a protective barrier around Katsuki as the Death Flames wrapped around Katsuki's explosive powers, and in the air, a black flaming tornado was formed, impressing even Pro Hero's at their powers.

Izuku himself was immensely surprised and murmured "That could even give All Might a run for his money." which amused Daisuke who heard what he said.

"Time to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Using her Howitzer Impact, enveloped with the power of Death Flames slammed it against the robot, along with Momo's explosive, and the intense shock wave destroyed a large portion of the battle arena, the small mountains that were nearby were caught up in the attack, and were completely smothered in the Death Flames, and the explosive power destroyed the others.

The durable robots body melted with Death Flames, allowing the explosive power of Katsuki and Momo's to obliterate the robot, destroying its upper body, Katsuki came sailing down to the ground, but Momo used her Quirk to make something soft for Katsuki to land on, and together, Shoto, Kenji and Momo joined her, standing together, leaving the crowd in awe at the display.

Each of the crowd were stunned not only by their excellent teamwork, but also how they were able to combine their Quirk's together in imaginative ways.

* * *

Then when they had done, Kenji noticed Izuku in the crowd.

"Deku-kun's arrived."

"Deku!?" Katsuki snapped, looking towards the crowd, and saw him. "We're in America and he still shows up?! He's following us!" Her eyes burned holes into Izuku who panicked. "DEKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Izuku jumped and cried at the same time.

"KACCHAN I'M SORRY FOR ANYTHING I'VE DONE!"

Katsuki's rage wouldn't stop though, and she went to jump, but Katsuki held onto her so she couldn't.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! THIS WAS MY AND KEN'S ROMANTIC GET AWAY! AND YOU BEING HERE PISSES ME OFF! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!?"

Izuku sniffled, Kenji sighed softly, and pulled Katsuki closer.

"Kacchan, don't worry about such things. We can be alone together."

Katsuki snarled, Kenji however held her close, kissing the top of her head, as she continued glaring at Izuku who shifted uncomfortably.

But Kenji then leaped up towards them, and leaned forward.

"About time you got here Deku-kun."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"That was amazing! Seeing you all fight like that! You took down that huge robot with your Quirk's together! That was fantastic!"

"You should try it, they're about to do the robots segment to see who can destroy them faster."

"Cool, then I'll try!"

Kenji smiled as he watched his friends doing their best. Seeing Kirishima, Izuku, even Shinso got in on the action and though he hadn't been training with Aizawa for long, he showed some impressive moves to say the least. Irina also tried getting in on the fight, and did quite well with Tokoyami doing the same.

In the end, the people who destroyed them the fastest in order were Kenji, Shoto, Katsuki, Izuku, Irina, Momo, Tokoyami, Kirishima and Shinso.

* * *

A little later, Daisuke, and Tomoko eventually were able to track All Might down in his hotel room. His hand rasped on the door, and he called "It's me All Might." and hopefully, All Might would recognize his voice.

[Young Daisuke, is anyone with you?]

"Yeah, but don't worry, she wont say anything if you're looking different."

Tomoko placed a finger to Daisuke's cheek, and poked it lightly, Daisuke gave her a bemused face.

Then the door opened to reveal the non muscular form of All Might. His eyes went between the two of them, and then pushed himself aside to allow them entry.

They walked into the room, All Might noticed how Tomoko was bouncing up and down and wondered how much energy that she would have inside of her.

"Young Daisuke-"

"Sorry to cut to it, but there's Villain's on this island."

All Might looked shocked that Daisuke said it so swiftly.

"You're not joking?"

"I wish that I was, I'm sorry about this cutting into your vacation."

"No worries. But you're sure that there's Villain's here?"

"Heard it from All For One's right hand woman."

All Might went over to his bed, and sat down on it.

"Young Irina."

"Yeah. Apart from watching over the attack and delivering some access codes, she's not involved. You understand why she had to do these things?"

"Yes of course, I don't hold her responsible for this. But if the fact that Villains have arrived here, then we have to take action and search for them."

"Exactly. But Irina said that they very well could target the party that's happening soon, and if that's the case, then many could get hurt."

"I can understand that...then, what we should do is...hmmm, this is a dilemma. If we search openly or make our movements known, then innocents could be hurt. Yet, if we do nothing, then the same incident could happen. And if at least one of us isn't at that party then others could be in danger."

"Right...then, you go to the party. You need to conserve your power All Might, I can freely use mine for more than an hour a day."

All Might's hands tightened.

"Damn this time limit of mine. If I didn't have that then..."

"It's fine to rely on others. I've got some places that might house the Villains, been searching for a few days and have some promising leads. I'm going to go with Tomoko-chan here. I know some of their Quirk's thanks to Irina, Tomoko-chan here can search people, even their Quirk and what it does, so if we can sweep these areas quickly, then disaster could be averted. And if not, then Irina's gonna watch over the teenagers and Eri-san, she's quite capable of defending them and themselves are pretty strong so don't worry about them."

"Yes. That's a good idea Young Daisuke. Then I shall protect those at the party should the Villains target there. Come back there if you are unsuccessful in finding them. Even with my time limit, if there's a large group of them, then together, we could take them down."

"Yes, I agree. Though, I have to tell you. Since Irina's involved..."

"All For One is too. He isn't here, is he?"

Daisuke shook his head.

"As far as Irina knows, he isn't here."

"Right...All For One, how far is he willing to go…?"

"I don't know. There's the leader, a man known as Wolfram, with the abilities of Metal Manipulation and Muscle Augmentation. As you can guess, All For One gave one, or both of those Quirk's to Wolfram."

All Might let out a small breath.

"I see, then we should get to work."

"I should get to work, conserve your strength until we need it All Might."

As it pained him, he knew that he was speaking the truth right now.

He had to leave it to Daisuke for the moment and rest until he was needed.

"Then, I shall see you at the party."

"Right."

Daisuke turned around and walked out of the room.

Tomoko looked towards All Might, and gave a cheery smile.

"Take care of him, would you? He might be powerful, but he needs help with bringing out his emotions."

All Might asked Tomoko, the woman bounced up and down excitedly.

"Naturally~ We take care of one another~ He's super happy with me and I'm super happy with him Uncle Might~"

"U-Uncle Might?"

All Might spluttered, Tomoko gave him two thumbs up.

"Of course, since Dai-kun and I are-"

"Tomoko-chan, you coming?"

Daisuke appeared at the door, Tomoko nodded and skipped off with Daisuke. All Might gave a hearty chuckle at the pair leaving together.

* * *

When Kenji was walking through the lobby to go and get ready for the party that was happening that evening, inside of the hotel, he came across someone that he didn't want to come across, and that was Mrs Yaoyorozu, who was glaring towards him.

Rather than face her, he went towards the elevator so nothing happened.

However, Mrs Yaoyorozu wouldn't let it go, and walked closer to Kenji as Momo came around the corner. She stood at a small distance, watching what was going to happen between Kenji and her Mother.

"Why do you think it is okay poisoning my daughters mind exactly?"

Kenji breathed in slowly.

He tried to not answer that, as he knew any answer he gave wouldn't be satisfying enough for her.

But even then, she pressed on.

"You can pretend to be what you want here, when we both know that you're a Demon that causes pain to-"

Kenji eyes going to Mrs Yaoyorozu caused her to flinch.

Kenji pulled closer to the older woman.

"Momo-chan cried, because she hates being away from you. You fear my Father, and you put that hate onto me. Taking out your hate on me, while Momo-chan is around and trying to split us up, is only going to drive her away from you, and I don't want that to happen. It tears me up that you two don't speak because I care about Momo-chan's feelings. And I know it tears Momo-chan up more than she lets on."

"..."

Mrs Yaoyorozu wasn't sure how to respond.

Momo herself didn't expect Kenji to know such things. She thought she kept it hidden very well. But hearing what he was saying, she couldn't deny that he was speaking the truth and wished that she could do something, anything to make her Mother see what was in front of her.

So Kenji pressed forward.

"I love your daughter, and she loves me, but she also loves you so much. She appreciates everything you've done for her. If you don't like me, that's fine. I can take that, I've taken it all my life, so another persons hate on me doesn't bother me. But you have to accept that Momo-chan likes me, even if you can't stand me. Because she loves you, and doesn't want to fight, she just wants her Mother."

Mrs Yaoyorozu didn't know what to say as a response.

She was taken aback by what was being said.

Momo now took the time to come into the conversation.

"He's right, Mother."

Kenji and Mrs Yaoyorozu glanced towards Momo moving forward.

"Momo..."

Her Mother spoke softly.

"I appreciative everything you've done for me, I love you Mother." Momo expressed while Kenji saw her eyes moistening. "Ken-chan's not a Demon, he's saved my, and others lives more times than I can count. He's a good man, and people don't give Ken-chan the chance to be that good man. Even though you've said these things like calling him a Demon and a monster...he doesn't bad mouth you, he doesn't say one hateful thing about you, he tries to help me with sorting out my feelings for you, because that's the kind of man Ken-chan is. You don't have to accept Ken-chan, just accept that I love Ken-chan and I want to be with Ken-chan, and I want you in my life Mother."

Mrs Yaoyorozu's eyes went down to the ground.

She hadn't considered that it would've been that.

Feelings filled Mrs Yaoyorozu's mind.

She wondered if she had been wrong this entire time.

This was her own daughter saying this...

It sounded so passionate that it couldn't be a lie.

Mrs Yaoyorozu didn't speak as she was overwhelmed with emotions, so Kenji stepped into the elevator, and Momo followed.

"Momo-chan, don't you want to be with your Mother?"

"I'll...I'll leave her to consider what has been said."

Mrs Yaoyorozu watched as the elevator doors closed, but before she did, she saw Kenji comforting Momo with a hug around her body, she didn't know how she was supposed to feel right now, since she was her Mother and was supposed to bring her comfort, yet she was doing the opposite, and saw Kenji, someone she claimed to be a 'Demon' was being there for her daughter when she wasn't able to do just that, and maybe, just maybe, Mrs Yaoyorozu was changing her views on Kenji.

* * *

Daisuke and Tomoko, dressed for the party yet in still movable clothing, Daisuke wearing a black suit, and Tomoko wore a green dress which made her look stunning in Daisuke's eyes, went towards an obscure location that he managed to find out about.

It was a part of the island that was barely used, but it was a fair distance away. The party hadn't truly started yet, so they had some time before anything was going to happen.

"Geez walking in high heels is terrible."

Tomoko complained, Daisuke gave her a slight bemused look.

"Well, it wouldn't be a party without wearing fancy clothing. Though I have to admit that I am not liking this either. But think after tonight, and this Villain is done with, we can have a little vacation here, all to ourselves. God knows I need one."

He breathed out, looking around slowly.

Tomoko jumped onto Daisuke's back, and whispered "Carry me." in his ear, the young man rolled his eyes, but did as she asked.

"You're lazy."

"Don't call me lazy~ Meanie!"

Daisuke chuckled, but then he became serious, and saw the structure before him, a metal structure at that. His eyes went towards Tomoko, who put on her glasses, and used them with her Quirk to sense what's inside.

"Anything?"

"Give me a second~" She lightly poked his head. "Hmmmm...w-whoa, that's..."

"Something wrong?"

"...There's something in there with a grand amount of power Dai-kun, I'm not sure even All Might could handle it alone."

Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Good thing I'm not All Might then."

He pushed forward with Tomoko hugging onto his back.

Rather than be subtle, he summoned a large Death Bear, and smashed down the doors, revealing the inside, and saw many people with guns, and others with eyes of darkness on his form. He also saw someone covered with a cloak.

To the sides, he saw that there were crates around, but he didn't know what was inside of them. He presumed something terrible, but he didn't have time to worry about things of that nature.

Daisuke casually went forward while Wolfram's eyes narrowed at the incoming young man.

"Hah, so the rumours of someone looking for us were true after all!" Wolfram stepped forward, and placed his hand on the floor. "If it was a swift death you're looking for then I can help you along with that."

The man rushed forward, and tightened his hand, activating the Muscle Augmentation Quirk that Daisuke had been told about, and swung for Daisuke, but using his martial arts he learned from a young age, he easily avoided the barrage of punches, and then brought up his leg, and began spinning around his leg.

"It seems that you're not used to that Quirk."

Daisuke slammed his foot into Wolfram's stomach, the force of the impact caused blood to come out of his mouth as he was sent hurdling backwards, Daisuke placed his hands to his side, and looked upon the man coughing.

"It's not the only Quirk I've got bastard."

Using his Quirk of Metal Manipulation, pillars of metal rose from the ground and barraged towards Daisuke who didn't bat an eyelid.

He raised his hands, and then smirked.

"I know, that's why I'll introduce you to my Leviathan."

As soon as he said that, a darkened atmosphere erupted around them. Chills went down their spine, and from before Daisuke's hand, a large creature was being summoned. It's body length was easily seven meters, it was large. It's fangs were large, and its slender snake like body rattled around with an intense glare happening on the enemies before him.

The beasts cold eyes went towards Wolfram, and then it shot forward, slithering on the ground. It's large body swung around, and its tail whipped out at the iron pillars being sent towards Daisuke and Tomoko, and with incredible strength, along with the death aspect the beast was made of, it crushed the iron pillars, destroying them, dropping them down to the floor, Wolfram stepped backwards with shock.

"N-No, it can't be..."

Wolfram watched as the beast continued to snarl and its fangs looked deadly.

But he placed his hand on the floor, and forced some metal objects in the room behind Daisuke to fly at his body with incredible speeds, only for Daisuke to flip his hand in the air, and eagles made of Death energy came out.

"Eagle Barrage."

At his call, Daisuke's eagles sliced apart the metal objects with their sharp wings, while the beast Daisuke summoned shot for Wolfram.

"You can control different beasts at the same time?!"

Wolfram was in a state of disbelief.

Seeing his great control worried him.

Though Daisuke didn't care, he wasn't thrilled with the enemy before him right now.

"You have no idea what I can do."

Wolfram wouldn't have anything of it, and made more iron pillars to send towards the Leviathan, but with its slender body, it snaked around the iron pillars, constricting around them, and using its weight, and strength, crushed the iron pillars, falling down to the floor in small chunks, and bared its fangs towards Wolfram.

"Get lost you bastard!"

Not wanting to be defeated, he manipulated the metal around him, and formed a cocoon to protect himself from Daisuke's monster.

"That wont save you from my Leviathan."

The beast opened its mouth, and bit downwards, crunching into the metal, piercing it, and killing off the metal at the same time, Wolfram's eyes widening in pure shock at how powerful Daisuke was, his men couldn't even believe that he was able to fight off Wolfram like he was, but there was a woman that was stood in the shadows, and watched on keenly.

Ripping off the metal cocoon, revealing Wolfram, Wolfram's eyes narrowed dangerously, and then turned to the woman in the shadows.

"Yami, destroy it!"

As soon as he said that, Yami stepped forward, and showed a delightful smile, Daisuke's eyes narrowed considerably.

"Hmph, hello Grandmother. So you're here too. Shouldn't be surprised."

Tomoko was surprised to hear that, while Yami smirked, and raised her hand into the sky.

"Hello Daisuke, it seems like you're quite the powerful young man."

Yami placed her hand outwards, and shot off a very large wave of Death energy. Daisuke watched as the beast was overtaken by the wave of Death, disintegrating it into nothing, causing Daisuke to wince.

"Dai-kun, that woman beat your Leviathan. I know it isn't your strongest, but that's impressive...are you okay?"

Daisuke nodded.

"I'm alright." His eyes shot for Yami who smiled wickedly. "What are you here for, really? Is it Kenji?"

Yami tilted her head side to side, moving forward, and pushed past Wolfram.

"You see, I'm here for a few reasons. One is to get the device, two is to get Kenji, and three, to collect more Quirk's." Her eyes drifted to Wolfram and smirked. "And four, is to kill All Might's successor."

"All Might's successor...Izuku Midoriya..."

Daisuke whispered to himself, but Yami caught it and gave a dark smile.

"That's right. What a shame that All Might chose some peon to give his power too. Well, it doesn't matter much, once I'm through with the boy, he wont be making an appearance again and that Quirk of his, will be coming back to the family, as it always should have. As they say, there's more than one way to skin a cat, and there's more than one way for him to pass on the Quirk. All he has to do is will it, and if he's in pain, I'm sure he'll be more than willing to pass it on."

Yami moved closer, while looking quite scary in Tomoko's eyes.

She got close to Daisuke's ear who snarled.

"We both know that Wolfram is nothing compared to All For One and myself, he's only here for me to get what I want, after that, it doesn't matter what happens to him, though those Quirk's of his are useful...maybe I should kill him so Kenji can take those powers, after all, those Quirk's are from deceased people. Soon, Kenji will be the leader of the League, and there's nothing you can do about it. You'll be helpless to watch as Kenji, All For One and I rule this world together, and our first act will be to kill All Might together."

"Bitch!"

Daisuke punched Yami in the face as hard as he could, Tomoko chanted "Ooh yeah!" as Yami skidded across the floor on her feet, but came to a halt, and licked her lips. A punch like that would've broken bones in ordinary people, even durable Hero's, it was that strong, but Yami didn't seem affected at all, besides a small cut appearing on her face, but that disappeared quickly, Daisuke narrowed his eyes at that.

"Ouch, that tickled."

She feigned pain.

Daisuke shook his hand angrily at Yami who giggled darkly.

"You are a true monster, the same as All For One."

"That's kind of harsh to dear old Grandmother here. Manners don't cost anything Daisuke."

"All Might knows about this attack, if you show yourself, he'll stop you. He's stronger than you."

Yami giggled lightly.

"If you say so dear, though I can deal with All Might just fine by myself thanks."

Daisuke watched as Yami clicked her fingers.

From openings in crates, small security robots began to come out of it. Daisuke counted over fifty at least coming out.

"I'll have these play with you. Once I take control over the tower, then I wont have anything to worry about, not even you. Also, I'll leave one of these allies behind to stall you."

Daisuke narrowed his eyes, and went to move forward, when a man with increased muscles came at Daisuke. He guessed that it was his Quirk, though Daisuke didn't much care about it, and merely gave it a curious look.

Daisuke who didn't even bat an eyelid, and placed his hand upwards into the air, seeing that the enemies were trying to get away.

"Murder of crows!"

From his hand, a group of crows shot out at extreme speeds, and went towards the enemies trying to escape, but Wolfram tapped the ground, and created a wall of the iron, blocking Daisuke's shots along with Daisuke himself being fired at by the robots with lasers, so he made a large turtles shell around his form, blocking the shots, and the punch from the enlarged muscle man, though by the time the crows got through, the enemies had already gotten away, Daisuke sighed at the sight, and saw the remnants of a portal, and wondered a few things.

"Awwww, they even gave lasers to the robots? That's totally not cool."

Tomoko gave a sigh which Daisuke could understand.

"They ran, guess that means I've gotta chase them down. And those lasers, Yami upgraded them, I'm sure of it."

"You have me to contend with so don't even think about running away now!"

The muscle Quirk user exclaimed with a rage, though Daisuke didn't seem to care all that much, and placed his hands outwards. From his hands, his black miasma came out and formed a creature before his body.

The creature took on a new form, that had large wings, a large lizard like body that was about the same height as the Leviathan that Daisuke summoned before, its head with a large jaw opened, and spewed out death energy. Its large claws pointed downwards, and aimed for the enemies before him.

"This is my Dragon, treat him kindly."

Daisuke waved his hand, and the Dragon swiped downwards. Its large claws sliced through the robots bodies easily, due to the death like nature of the beast, and knocked some others back. Then the Dragon breathed downwards, creating a wave of death energy, washing over the robots, that despite firing the lasers, destroyed them along with the robots themselves, rusting them with his Dragon breath.

Daisuke huffed, while the muscle Villain came closer, which Tomoko whispered "He'll swing at the right." against his ear, Daisuke nodded slowly, and allowed the Dragon to continue destroying the robots in a blink of an eye.

"Your body must be weak then if you're sending out creatures to fight for you!"

Daisuke avoided the punch that the muscle Villain used which cracked the floor, Daisuke chuckling at the sight.

"Nice, but it isn't enough for me." Daisuke moved his hand, which in turn caused the Dragon to grab the muscle Villain tightly in its hand, and use its overwhelming strength to crush the Villain. "You made an error. While it is true that my body isn't as strong as my creatures, I've made several countermeasures against that. Sorry about that but I'm going to have to defeat you."

Daisuke flipped his hand, and threw the muscle Villain against the wall, his eyes broadening when a bombardment of crows slammed against him, and he fell down to the ground, unconscious.

Daisuke saw that the robots were finished off, so he dismissed his Dragon with a snap of his fingers.

"Wow Dai-kun, record timing!"

"Yeah, but now we have to get to that party. I'm worried about that Yami, to think she's here. From what little I saw, I believe All Might could take Wolfram if he pushes it, but that Yami...it would take All Might's full power, and he's in short supply right now..."

Tomoko waved her hands in front of his eyes, while she still was on his back.

"Then we'll take on Yami!"

"Yeah, I guess that we would have to do that huh."

Daisuke mused, and then summoned a bird of death below his feet, and took to the air.

"Wow, lets fly there Dai-kun!"

"Yeah, lets do this."

Daisuke turned around and flew off with Tomoko on his back, he hoped that Kenji and Irina were safe right now, and weren't going to be in danger.

* * *

Kenji finally arrived at the party for that evening. The girls hadn't arrived yet, Kenji was forced to go with Kirishima and Shinso while the others said that they had to get ready for the party that was going to be happening.

"Mikami-kun! We were supposed to be going as a party!"

Iida said as Kenji looked around.

He saw Mineta, Iida, Tokoyami, and Kaminari already there, but he didn't see Izuku or anyone else. He was surprised that Daisuke wasn't there, usually he would be the first person to show up. But he hadn't shown up yet, when he said he was.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Hectic times, and all that." Kenji looked around the lobby like area, glancing at the elevators. "I guess the others haven't arrived yet then."

"That's what going as a party means!"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, looking down at the suit he was wearing. Kenji wore a smart looking suit, that was half white, and half black like his hair, divided right down the middle. It was simple, but Kenji thought that it would be the best.

He didn't like wearing fancy clothing, it didn't feel right on his body. He saw that the others were also dressed in quite fancy clothing besides Mineta and Kaminari who wore butler like outfits.

"Anyway, where them babes at?!"

Mineta cried out, Shinso rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you think about?"

Mineta scowled at the purple haired young man.

"Actually, I am thinking about their bountiful breasts, and their luscious butts too! Is it so wrong for a man to think about those things?!"

"A man should keep his inner perverse desires to themselves."

Kenji chuckled at Shinso's words, while Kirishima threw his hands to the side.

"Come on, I wish they'd hurry up already!"

"Chill out dude." Kaminari slid towards Kirishima. "You just need to relax, and don't worry about anything. Soon, we'll be seeing all the babes in their cute outfits."

"Right..."

Kenji rolled his eyes as the doors slid open to reveal Izuku in a suit.

Kenji looked over him briefly, before chuckling to himself.

"Nice suit Deku-kun."

"My Mom got it for me! I-Is it bad?!"

"N-No, no. It's fine, I like it." Izuku wiped his brow, while Kenji looked out of the doors. "Oh, it seems that the girls are arriving."

Kaminari, and Mineta's eyes became teary with happiness. Then Ochaco stepped through the door, in a pink dress rubbing the back of her head. Kenji noticed that Izuku's eyes went immediately towards her, and he was blushing a little bit.

"Sorry I'm late~"

Ochaco said with a shy face, Kaminari and Mineta in the back put their thumbs up and said "Yes!" at the same time.

Then stepping through the door after her, was Momo in a cute yellow dress, and Jiro in a black jacket, and a dress coloured pink underneath. Jiro was hiding behind Momo, but Kenji saw both of them and thought that they were adorable like that.

"Sorry we're late, Jiro-san needed some help picking out a dress." Momo's shy eyes went towards Kenji, who smiled lightly towards her. "Ken-chan, though I feel a little silly, doesn't this remind you of the parties we used to attend as children?"

"Maybe that's why I don't like wearing formal outfits like that."

As he said it, Momo spun around, and her yellow dress also came up as well. Kenji was enchanted by her appearance, and her smile that seemed to scream that she was acting cute for the sake of being cute, he was quite enchanted.

"So, Ken-chan. How it is anyway? Is it good?"

Kenji overlooked Momo, and blushed lightly.

"Y-Yes, you look good Momo-chan."

"Is that all you have to say?"

Jiro teased, poking him in the ribs.

He chuckled awkwardly, overlooking Jiro, and saw her appearance.

"O-Of course not! T-That's...I mean, you both look...w-well, you look fantastic...g-great even, amazing...fantastically amazing...b-both of you look g-great..."

Jiro and Momo shyly looked between the two of them, and since they managed to make Kenji a murmuring mess, then he was sure that they had succeeded in doing what they had intended to do and make Kenji be like that.

Of course, that soon was stopped when Shoto and Katsuki both came into the lounge and they were arguing.

"Damn you! Why are you wearing the exact same thing that I am?!"

"I merely chose to wear this outfit, I had no idea you would be wearing it also."

"Shut up! Yes you did! Always trying to outshine me, aren't you?!"

Kenji chuckled at their little fight they had going on between them. With their clothes being the exact same, Kenji could understand why Katsuki thought that they were in fact, the same ones. The same blouse they had on, the pants that looked similar, and other things, it made Katsuki feel quite angry.

But then they stopped arguing when they spotted Kenji.

"Ken, I'm going to kill her, look what she's done now!"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly at the sight.

"Kacchan, you both look great. Does it matter if you're wearing such things?"

"Yes!"

Shoto rolled her eyes, as Kenji smiled lightly.

"You both look amazing, even if it is the same, I love it on both of you."

Shoto and Katsuki developed slight blushes as Melissa finally came into the room wearing high heels, and a blue dress.

"Why are you guys all just standing around here for? The parties already started~"

Melissa sang out, while Mineta and Kaminari gushed at the sights of Melissa.

"We're waiting for Fox-san now."

Tokoyami said it with a calm expression on his face.

"Oh, she's not here yet? And neither is Eri-chan. I wonder what's taking them so long."

While Melissa pondered it, the door behind them opened.

Then Irina came into the room, wearing an elegant white flowing gown. Mineta and Kaminari's eyes popped out of their heads, while Irina looked towards Tokoyami, who was blushing hard at her appearance to say the least.

Irina leaned forward, Mineta and Kaminari nose bled at the sight of her bending forward.

"What's wrong Tokoyami-kun? Are you thinking about me right now? You can look you know? I wont be offended or anything."

"No, I'm...I'm just lost for words..."

While she said it, Kenji saw a small shadow shooting out from behind Irina, and went towards Kenji. Kenji looked down to see Eri stood there in her cute pink dress and a little handbag. She looked up to Kenji who smiled down towards her.

"You look so cute Eri-san."

"Ken-chan." Eri held up her arms, so Kenji lifted her up, and held her to his hip. "Ken-chan, are we going to eat soon?"

"Hehe, yeah we're going to go and eat now."

Eri rested her head on his shoulder, while he looked around…

But then he heard something that was surprising.

[This is an announcement of I-Island security systems. We have received a report from the security system that an explosive device has been placed in the I-Expo area. I-Island will now be in high alert mode. Residents and tourists should return to their homes or lodgings. Those who have come along way should go and wait at the nearest evacuation centre. Anyone still outside ten minutes from now will be arrested without warning. Please refrain from going outside.]

"Ken-chan, what does that mean?"

Eri asked cutely, Kenji furrowed his eyes.

"It means that a bomb is somewhere on...no, this seems suspicious. I-Island's security wouldn't just broadcast this, would it…? And to say that people would be arrested after ten minutes, if there was someone on the island then they would just have to stay inside, that seems suspicious to me."

Melissa shook her head.

"I completely agree, this is unusual-"

Before she could finish, the shutters in front of the windows came down at a fast pace, making Eri jump out of her skin, but Kenji held her close, and stroked the back of her head.

"Ken-chan..."

Eri displayed fear, so Kenji soothed her gently.

"It's alright Eri-san, don't worry. I'll protect you."

Irina casually glanced towards them, and was glad that Kenji was acting responsibly and protecting Eri.

[In addition, most of the main building will be sealed off by the security system.]

Once the shutters came fully down, they knew something was off...Kenji grimaced when he thought about it.

Somehow...he just knew that this was trouble.

But, he had already prepared for trouble.

Since seeing Irina in America, he had been on alert, and now something was happening, he was prepared.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So the confrontation between Kenji and Momo's parents happened, though Daisuke came into protect his little brother! And later on, Kenji spoke to Mrs Yaoyorozu and so did Momo, and their words might've begun a change within her. Kenji, Momo and Jiro got a little drunk due to a mishap, and show some fun sides~ Iida came and had a fight with Kenji! Then Kenji, Katsuki, Shoto, and Momo showed how strong they can be as a team, impressing everyone that was watching!** **We also saw more of what Daisuke can do, and he could take Wolfram down himself though thanks to Yami, he wasn't able to fully take down Wolfram, and she revealed that she's not only after Kenji, but also after Izuku!**

 **Well, until next time where it's going to kick off with some fights, we'll see more of what Irina can do as well with her intelligence, and Kenji among others showing their stuff, even Shinso's gonna get in on the fights, so thanks for reading and until next time!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	40. My Two Hero's part three!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, that was quite the fun part huh~ Daisuke is quite the bad ass, and we'll see more of that in the coming chapter. Well you never know, and yeah, he's got some clever ways on how he uses his Death creatures. Yeah, we might be seeing a collab with Kenji and Daisuke during this arc, brothers fighting together. It's going to be fun~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thank you!**

 **Vizard Masky; Thanks very much! Yeah, Daisuke's gonna protect his brother from such aggression. Well he might do. Daisuke isn't the type to give people like that the time of day, he just shuts people down. Thanks for the suggestions, and yeah, that's going to be quite interesting, but Yami's the type to not take no for an answer.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, he completely shut her down while keeping his little brother safe, and he did say that about her being ashamed of doing that as an adult. We'll have to wait and see, she might surprise us yet. He is yeah, that's what his mission has been since finding out about this power he had. Glad you liked it. Yeah, they have quite cool combinations. He couldn't no, she's quite powerful. She has more raw power, but Reaper's more diverse with it.**

 **Guest 1; Thanks very much! He might very well do! I don't know yet, and thanks!**

 **KarmaChaos5; She did yeah, Eri really cares for Kenji. It is his mission to give Quirk's to Quirkless people. It was a cool fight, a fight Iida wanted since the Sports Festival, and now got the chance to have it. Then Kenji, Momo, Shoto and Katsuki showed their teamworking skills, and uses their own powers together. Yes, this and the next chapter, then the movie arc is gonna be finished.**

 **Guest 2; He did yeah, seems like he can't hold alcohol very well. And yeah, thanks to that Death side of his, he didn't stay drunk for long, so a blessing or a curse depending if you want to be drunk. We'll find out more about them in the coming arc of the Training Camp. Well she could have multiple, we'll have to wait and see~ Kenji could take it if he wanted to.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah it could happen, I don't see why not. That would be quite interesting.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, we'll have to wait and see~ He'll be fighting one of them, I wont spoil which one. Well you never know~**

 **The Storm Master 567; Yeah maybe! It will be brought up after the movie ends, that's all I'm going to say right now.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, he could handle it very well. Yeah, it might seem like that, but we'll learn more about Daisuke's life in the coming arcs. But yeah, Daisuke's trying his best to make it up to Kenji by trying his best to keep him safe. He has yeah, he doesn't really have a problem with Kenji. She surely is~ Tomoko's always fun~ Ooh yeah, Katsuki and Tomoko are going to have fun in the future. Glad you liked it! Yeah he's a good singer according to others around. Yeah, we'll have to wait and see what's going on with that~ It does yeah, Kenji's quite tactile during fights even when fighting stronger opponents. I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, with his training, Shinso did better than average people. Yeah, he's come up against a strong opponent someone that will give Daisuke a good bit of trouble. It's simple but would be quite effective. Well, it wont be this chapter, Kenji's got his own personal fight to deal with, but he'll have something against Wolfram. Yeah, if he makes the object big, and then deactivates it, since he can only grow objects. Yeah it sounds good to me. I don't see why not, he'd probably be aware of it, but All For One takes precedence right now. I could see that happening! Good question, Kenji will handle it somehow~ Sure don't see why not. Yeah that would be cool. Yeah sounds good! Maybe~ Kenji and Dabi are going to be meeting soon. Well, they're going to be meeting again very soon.**

 **Arkraith; Hehe, dunno, when ideas are there, the words naturally flow. Yeah, changed it. And thanks!**

 **Andrew123456; Yeah, maybe!**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, they really care, and love him huh~? She can't no, but she's going to be learning about a few things that will change the way she thinks. She is yeah, seeing how happy he is, but she's vowed to stay with him no matter what. They did yeah, a small moment between brother and sister. He did yeah, he's quite strong. Taking on Yami...well, I wont spoil it, but he's not weak so he could put up a good fight against her.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, they really care about him. Daisuke's had his own struggles in life, we'll learn more about it, and why he took off like he did. Glad that you liked them! Yeah, she's quite the skilled woman, and we'll be seeing more in the future.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **My Two Hero's part three!**

The party was well underway by the time All Might arrived. Because it was a huge deal, many Hero's gathered on the island.

All Might mingled, and thought about Daisuke, wondering if he had managed to take care of the problem by now.

He saw Momo's parents, and gave a hearty wave, and they returned it, though All Might was somewhat aware of how Momo's Mother had treated Kenji before, and he couldn't say that he was all that pleased to speak to her.

He saw David, and it felt uncomfortable between the two, due to David having knowledge of All Might losing his power.

But then suddenly, David and Sam his assistant left the room, for unknown reasons once receiving a call.

All Might continued to mingle, and others spoke about the festival that was the I-Expo, but as he did, he felt slightly light headed, and couldn't work out why that was.

But that soon changed when the security system came on, All Might knew what this was immediately, having been told by Daisuke about it, and he went to move when from below them, weird binds came up from the floor, and began wrapping around some of the Hero's, but All Might had anticipated this, and avoided it easily.

"My oh my, you managed to predict that, I guess that it was my grandson that had caused this trouble, and told you."

All Might's eyes widened with pure shock when hearing that voice.

He recognized it.

He turned to the voice, and saw that it was Yami stood there, with many men and women coming in with guns along with gas masks. Even some robots came in and forced the people not captured against the walls, while Yami just waved towards All Might who's hands quivered with his rage for the woman.

"...You..."

"It's been a long time." Yami smiled gently, yet with a hint of a sadistic overtone. "When did we see one another last...? Was it when Nana Shimura died?"

Yami's face curled up in sadistic glee while All Might's eyes ragged with tears threatening to escape, remembering that night...and remembering her being there, Yami holding onto Nana Shimura with her hand, with All For One being right beside her.

All Might couldn't contain his rage, and lunged forward at a fast pace.

But as his fist came close to Yami, she simply outstretched her hand, and blocked his fist with her own, Death circulating around her hand, and struggled with All Might's fist. All Might pushed against her fist, and while he was indeed physically stronger, her Death began eroding his flesh, so he pulled away, only for Yami to click her fingers, the robots that had scattered opened their bodies up, and revealed laser like weapons.

"Like them All Might?"

She clicked her fingers once more, and a barrage of lights shot out towards All Might.

All Might growled, and swung his arms outwards, using his incredible strength to send out a shock wave of wind to blow the attacks in different directions, away from the party guests.

"No robot can beat me!"

All Might confidently spoke, unleashing his massive strength, and destroyed the robots in record time, besides one that exploded on its own at Yami's command, causing All Might to be paused for a moment.

In that moment, Yami slipped closer to him, coated her hand in Death, and slammed it against the injury on All Might's torso, his stomach that he suffered years ago, and fresh blood came out of his wound as he cried out.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Death sunk into the wound, and All Might let out a pained cry, but managed to punch Yami in the face so hard that air bounced around the room and shattered all the glass around them apart from the roof, and she was forced backwards, slamming against a wall and she spat out some blood from the impact.

But within a few seconds, she wiped the blood coming out of her mouth.

"Nice punch, but it wont save you."

"Wha-"

Before he could finish, from where she attacked him, a small device shot out, and became the binds that also bound the other Hero's, wrapping around All Might's form. He attempted to break out of it, but Yami crossed the distance, and pushed against the wound so he couldn't break out of it in time, due to the pain that he felt.

"I know you're stronger than me, I'm just smarter than you are. Have you been feeling light headed?" All Might's eyes narrowed. "That's because of the gas I released in here a few minutes ago to make your reaction time less than it usually would be, even you can't escape that. Beating you in direct combat would be quite difficult for me, so I opted to use my brain to fight you, seems to have worked huh."

All Might inhaled sharply.

Yami then looked behind her towards Wolfram.

"Go and do as we discussed with David and Sam."

The way she spoke was that of a kind woman, but it only made it more creepy with her eyes displaying sadistic tendencies.

Wolfram ground his teeth, but complied and walked out of the room.

Her eyes landed on Momo's Mother, and smirked sadistically.

"You want to meet a real Demon? You're looking right at her."

Mrs Yaoyorozu quivered while her husband attempted to try and get in the way, but one hand wave from Yami, and guns were pointed at him, stopping his movements.

Then her hand pointed towards All Might who was on the floor.

"The once great All Might, reduced to nothing more than a child with no power." Yami chuckled darkly, leaning down to All Might, and got close to his ear. "You failed Nana Shimura, because of your weakness, you've failed here, and you'll fail Izuku Midoriya, as once I'm done with him, he'll be a broken husk, just begging for the sweet release of death, and I'll hurt him just a little more bit as he cries your name in anguish. I'll have you watch as I destroy him, that's the only reason you're not dead yet."

"How dare you!?"

All Might tried to headbutt her, but she simply slammed her fist into his face, and forced him down into the ground, the other Hero's watched on in horror.

"You say things like you'll protect everyone, people like you get under my skin, how dare you make such grandiose claims? You can't save everyone, and it's foolish to even try. All For One, has the right answer, ruling with power, and fear, that's how this world has to work, he understands and we'll build a new society together, a better society, and Kenji will be the new leader of this world with his Grandparents and Tomura beside him." Yami casually strolls around All Might, and grips him by the back of the head, pulling him up by his hair. "Did you ever wonder who killed Nana Shimura? If you're a good boy, I'll tell you if it was All For One or me."

All Might's eyes leaked tears thinking about how Nana suffered while Yami gave a gently evil smile.

"...It's hard to believe that someone as great as Kuro came from someone like you and him. You leave Young Mikami alone, he's innocent."

"Sorry, can't do that, our precious grandson is going to be loved by me and All For One, and take his rightful place as the leader of the League. You're right about him being innocent, that's what makes him have the best qualities to become the new ruler. Now enough talking, I've got things to do."

"Wait!"

Yami ignore him as she began enacting her plans, as a portal opened up in front of her, she stepped through while snickering to All Might's despair.

* * *

Standing in the lobby area, looking at the shutters before them, Kenji and the others tried to figure out what was happening. Kenji held Eri close to him since he could feel that she was getting worried about what was happening.

Kenji took out his phone in an attempt to call Daisuke, but he saw that he had no signal.

"Figures, they've cut off communications as well. I guess we can't get into contact with the outside."

"Elevators are down."

Jiro said, Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

Shinso looked towards Irina who glanced back towards him.

"Are you..."

"Perish the thoughts Shinso-kun, not my style."

Shinso didn't quite believe it, but Kenji understood.

"We need to check on the others before we do anything. If we can get to All Might then we can go from there...and if there's a chance that All Might is in danger, and so is the others...then we have to formulate a plan."

"You think that Villain's are here Ken-kun?"

Izuku brought up, Kenji shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but being realistic, since this is one of the prime targets a Villain would come to if they intended to do something because a lot of dangerous research exists here. And if they got their hands on the more dangerous research then it could spell trouble for the world. Anyway, Melissa-san, is there a staircase here that we can use? Since the elevators are out."

Melissa inclined her neck, and pointed to the far right.

"We should be able to get close while taking those stairs, so lets hurry."

Nodding, Kenji and the others rushed for the stairs, but Kenji pauses when he felt something behind them.

His eyes scanned the area, but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but he felt like something was off.

"Ken-chan, what's wrong?"

Kenji chuckled happily, shaking his head.

"No, it's nothing Eri-san, don't worry about it."

Kenji turned and ran up the stairs with the others.

What he didn't realize was that there was a gooey substance that was sliding across the floor, following after them.

* * *

Going up a few flights of the stairs, Kenji and the others come to an area, a skylight, and looked down to see that All Might, and some other Hero's are tied up. Izuku's hand tightens, while Kenji looked down at the area angrily.

Momo however recognized that two of the people down there, were her parents.

"Mother...Father..."

Kenji glanced inside of the hall type area, and could see that in fact, her parents were down there, and could see the fear that was on Momo's face, Kenji placed a hand on her back.

"It's alright Momo-chan, we'll rescue them somehow."

Momo was still worried about her parents.

Seeing them down there like they were, had guns pointed at them, and could be shot.

She didn't want to lose her parents, she couldn't lose her parents.

"Ken-chan...w-what if something happens, and the Villains in there become too unsettled and then..."

"We'll save them, I promise."

Kenji smiled out, and in turn, Momo felt a pulse come from her heart.

Irina's eyes lowered, hating that she had to do this, and that she was one of the reasons that this was happening in the first place.

"Fox-san, is everything okay?"

Irina gave a smile towards Tokoyami who kept looking at her with worry.

"I'm perfectly fine Tokoyami-kun, don't worry about me. We should just concentrate on what is happening in front of us."

While she said it, Kenji saw how the Villains had guns to the captives heads, even All Might's. If they tried anything...then they'd be shot.

"It's as I feared, the Villain's are here, and they aren't pulling any punches." Kenji looked towards Eri, and made sure that she was alright. "Eri-san, don't worry, okay?"

"I'm scared Ken-chan..."

Kenji adopted a soft smile, and pulled her close. His hand rested on the back of her head, and stroked it comfortingly. In that moment, the girls of the group, all cooed at how kind and brotherly, maybe even fatherly, he was acting with Eri.

"I know you're scared, but can you be a brave girl for me?"

"Y-Yes, I can Ken-chan...Ken-chan will save us, I know he will."

Eri hugged onto Kenji for dear life, so Kenji kept soothing her with his hand on her head, and hugging her gently.

"Jiro-san, I'm going to try and contact All Might, can you listen in?"

Izuku asked while Kenji comforted Eri.

"It shouldn't be a problem, give me a second."

Jiro used her earlobes and pierced the ground so she could listen in.

Down below, All Might was thinking about how he failed, even though he knew something was going to happen, he didn't think it would happen so directly, and hoped that Daisuke would be able to come and help them out.

But he saw a flashing from up above, and saw that it was Izuku.

He gestured that he could hear what All Might was saying so he started speaking while Kenji and the others continued talking.

"We should just go down there, and show how manly we are!"

Kirishima announced, ready for the fight ahead.

But Shinso shook his head.

"If we show ourselves now, people could be shot before we managed to get down there. And we have to presume that it isn't just here...they said that people would be arrested after ten minutes outside, and with how big I-Island is, we have to presume that they either have control over the security systems, and are using the robots security for their own personal use, or they have more hostages than they are showing."

Kenji nodded.

"He's right Kirishima-kun. We have to be tactical about this. If All Might was free, or my brother was here then we could mount a rescue like that. But until then, we have to be careful and take down security."

"But, how are we going to do that anyway? How can we take down the security?"

Jiro asked this time, Kenji looked towards Melissa who nodded her head.

"Yes, if we could get to the top floor, then we could get in through the security system. And we could shut it down, which would release Uncle Might and the others..."

"But, we're not even Hero's yet. We haven't obtained our licences, we cannot involve ourselves in this situation."

Iida brought up to the others, and then Jiro relayed what All Might said to them.

Iida bowed his head as they went into the stairway to speak about this more so they weren't captured. Though Kenji got a sinking feeling that something was following them.

"Then I believe in that even more. We should leave this to the Hero's, and get out of here."

"Are you brain dead or something Pencil?"

"B-Brain dead…?"

Iida looked baffled that Katsuki said something like that.

"The Hero's, in case you haven't noticed, are locked up. Who are we going to be waiting for? I'm no coward, and I wont sit around and do nothing about it. I'm going up there, to disable this damn security system myself."

"Do you know how to do that Kacchan?"

Kenji asked, Katsuki smirked.

"You do it. We go up there, and disable it together. We have a child here with us, we can't just sit around and do nothing."

"Okay look." Irina cut into the conversation. "We have three realistic options right now." Irina continued after seeing everyone was paying attention to her. "We either, go for the Hero's in there right now, and try to disable the Villain's. Or, we try and get out of here, but we could be found out, and they kill the hostages. Or, we go to the security room, and disable the robots, and the binds that are keeping All Might and the others captive. I don't know about you, but that third option is looking pretty good to me. Especially considering that the robots are all over the island, we have to think about saving everyone, not just All Might and the others..."

"This is outrageous! We cannot just play Hero's! And I don't even know who you are even if you are very beautiful!" Irina gave Iida a curious look, while Tokoyami frowned. "So, I cannot decide if we can trust you or not! We will decide this-"

"I agree with her."

Izuku cut in, nodding his head.

"Midoriya-kun..."

Iida muttered in disbelief, but Izuku held a strong face.

"She's right. Those are the three choices we have, and we have to go up there to free All Might and the others."

"I agree, we have to go up there. If we try the other options, we could either get someone killed, or we could be too late, and do nothing."

Shinso added his thoughts, Katsuki rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you people are doing, Ken and I will handle this."

"But remember what happened at the USJ!"

Mineta cried out, while Tokoyami spoke up.

"Even at the USJ, we managed to survive that ordeal with the banding together under Mikami-kun's leadership, and working together to get help. His darkness and light came together, and shined us towards the twilight that was freedom. With all of us here, I am confident that we would be able to pull off a victory."

"Eep! You're so cool with your chuunibyou stuff Tokoyami-kun! Makes me feel tingly!"

Irina gushed out, hugging Tokoyami into her chest, making him blush lightly.

"Also, even if we don't have our licences, is it right for us to just sit here and do nothing at all when we have the opportunity?"

Shoto brought her thoughts to the surface, the others looked on with concern, but could see that she's right.

Kenji then breathed out.

"The path of least bloodshed is what we should be aiming for. Doing nothing, might get people killed. Attacking the Villain's down there, might get people killed. That's why, we have to disable the security here. We can't be sure of the Villain's actions, we can't gauge if they would just kill the hostages. We have to make sure whatever their objective is, is stopped. If that's capturing Hero's, or getting something from this tower, we have to work together, and free the others, and it isn't just here, it is the entire island that's been captured, we have to aim to save everyone."

"Then that's why we should go to the top tower." Melissa agreed with Kenji. "If we can get up there, then the security, we can disable it, saving everyone. Isn't that what Hero's do?"

Kenji and others agreed. Iida was on the fence, so was Kaminari, and Mineta, but Jiro made up her mind.

"But, even if we go all the way to the top, there's going to be Villain's on the top floor."

Momo imputed her thoughts, while worrying about her parents and what could happen to them.

Kenji however spoke up.

"We wouldn't have to fight them if the other Hero's are free. That's why I think this is the best choice." Kenji looked towards Eri who tilted her head cutely. "Besides, we've got a child with us, if we stay here, and are attacked, then she could get hurt...I wont allow Eri-san to be hurt, so I'll go up there."

Katsuki adopted a smirk on her lips.

"Damn straight Ken, time to kick some major ass!"

"Yes, I agree Ken-kun! Lets go and save All Might and the others!"

Izuku cheered out, Jiro chuckled lightly.

"That's so like Mikami-kun. But, I believe in him so I'll go too."

"Good, then since my boyfriend is saying it, I shall get behind him and do my best too."

Shoto gave her thoughts, making Kenji smile.

"Ken-chan, if we're going to be saving my Mother and Father, and the others, it is better if we band together, isn't it?"

"That's right Momo-chan, we'll be counting on you."

Momo could feel her strength filling her being, and that she was growing stronger as a result, and the others like Kaminari, Kirishima, Shinso, Ochaco and Izuku agreed.

Iida looked towards Kenji.

"Mikami-kun, I have to ask. Is this really your thoughts?"

"Yes. I think this is the best way to keep everyone safe, and restore peace to this island."

Iida nodded his head.

"Then I agree with your thoughts as well. I trust you Mikami-kun. During the Stain incident...I remembered your words clearly, and I strive to be a Hero like you and Midoriya-kun, so I shall follow your leadership as well!"

"Wait, I'm not the leader...we don't have a leader..."

"Ken, just accept you're the leader, and move on."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, and nodded his head sheepishly, Eri poked Kenji's face.

"Ken-chan, can I do anything?"

"Yeah, you'll be one of the most important members of the group, okay?"

Eri placed her hands together, nodding as hard as she could.

"Yes! Count on me Ken-chan!"

"We will be doing!"

Mineta looked between them all, and despite crying, raised his hand to the air.

"I-If even a child is doing it, then I can do it too!"

Katsuki murmured "How much help is he really going to be?" making Mineta's bottom lip tremble with fear.

Melissa looked on between all of them, and saw their convictions.

But then Izuku went towards Melissa.

"Melissa-san, wait here."

Melissa looked shocked for a moment that he suggested that.

But then with conviction, held her fist out before her.

"I'll go too."

Izuku still wasn't sure, he was worried for what could happen with Melissa, and didn't want her to be in any danger.

"But, you don't have a Quirk..."

"It didn't stop you, did it?"

Kenji spoke up, surprising Izuku.

Izuku turned towards Kenji, who smiled towards him.

"Ken-kun..."

"When I was captured by the sludge Villain when we first met, you jumped in to save me, even when at that time, you didn't know what your Quirk was, or how to use it at all. So essentially, you were, at that moment, 'Quirkless'. Why is it different with Melissa-san? Besides, she's the only one out of us that has a good idea on what this system is actually like, unless anyone else has an idea?" Everyone glanced at the other, before shaking their heads. "We need Melissa-san. That day, you showed me you could be a Hero, I think it is Melissa-san's turn to show what kind of Hero she can be."

Melissa placed a hand to her chest, and her eyes became slightly teary.

"Kenji-kun..."

Kenji nodded at Melissa who in turn, smiled happily, nodding her head in a fast manner.

"Lets go everyone, and save the day. All of us, together."

Izuku chuckled.

"Right, I understand Ken-kun! Okay Melissa-san, we'll all go together!"

"Yes, I will do my best!"

Kenji smiled towards Melissa, and then got close to Izuku's ear.

"Best tell All Might about this, so he doesn't waste his power. We both know that he might not have long in his form, and if he wastes energy trying to escape, then we might not be able to rely on him should something go down."

"Right, leave it to me."

Izuku whispered back, and quickly went to tell All Might.

* * *

Outside of the complex, Daisuke, and Tomoko landed on the ground from flying on a black bird while Daisuke saw the building locked up already.

"Damn, we're a little late."

"Dai-kun, I'm worried about the others...how are we going to get inside? I'm sensing All Might in there Dai-kun, and a bunch of others, including the Villain's with him. I can also sense Kenji-kun and the others, but they don't seem to be with the others and are moving upwards."

Daisuke wore a relieved look.

"Good, I'm glad about that, it seems they had the same idea of stopping the security systems. But if All Might is with the Villain's, and they aren't defeated. Then I have to conclude that either, All Might lost, or he was captured. Since the former is unlikely, I'd have to go with being captured, and knowing Yami, she probably managed to incapacity All Might long enough to be captured. And if we flew to the top right now, then the enemies might spot us, and either use the hostages as bait, or shoot us down. That's why, we're going to be going underneath."

"Underneath?"

Daisuke clapped his hands together, and summoned a large mole like death creature.

"This guy is going to bury under the ground, and we'll go in through the basement of this area. The walls and windows might be impenetrable, but the ground underneath them is not so impenetrable. There's a hole in their security, and we'll be digging that way. Afterwards, I'll go and save All Might and the others, would you go and help my brother, sister and the others?"

Tomoko's face lit up, as the mole began to bury under the ground after they walked to a location that would be hard to spot.

"You're so smart Dai-kun! Of course, I can do that~"

"Thanks."

Daisuke smiled gently, and followed after the mole to get into the large building to protect the others with Tomoko.

* * *

While they waited, Irina looked towards Kenji who was giving Eri comforting expressions, pulling funny faces to make her feel less worried than she did before, he didn't want her to be frightened, and that's what Irina really liked about Kenji.

Despite the fact that they were in danger, he was keeping a child calm.

That's one of the most heroic things that he could be doing, that's what she thought anyway.

Soon Izuku returned, so they went towards a corridor, leading to another stairway since the one they were in wouldn't take them to the top floor as Melissa pointed out.

But as they were running, Kenji noticed something coming from behind them, so he turned around and aimed his hand outwards, seeing what appeared to be bullets heading for them, so he shot off his Death energy, and encompassed the bullets, destroying it, and saw a man with gun for fingers, but then a mass of slime came out, and allowed another person to step out of the slime.

"I'll slice you apart!"

Without missing a beat, one man turned his arms to scythes, the others gasped as he crossed the distance quickly, but Kenji made a blinding light with his Life Quirk, and quickly grabbed a piece of metal off the wall, using his Object Growth Quirk and Object Hardening Quirk in tandem, to make a weapon that looked like a scythe, all the while placing Eri in Izuku's arms, the others didn't see how Kenji made that weapon due to the light.

"Hah!"

Kenji parried the attack of the arm blades, pushing it to the side, and then jumped into the air when bullets rained down towards him, the others being impressed by such a thing.

"Damn kid!"

The blade user growled, and went to swipe up at Kenji when he casually allowed Chains of Life to come out, wrapped around the enemy, and then pulled him upwards towards the airborne Kenji.

"Got you!"

Using the curved edge of the metal he held in his hand, he caught the man, and began spinning, all the while releasing a wave of Death to destroy the incoming bullets, and launched the man he had at the gun finger user, slamming against him so hard that it knocked them out, and he returned to the ground, looking at the disgusting slime before him taking a human shape.

"My, it seems like I've caught up to the prey, and took out those two with ease, you must be Reaper's child after all."

Kenji got into a fighting stance.

"Does this mean we've been found out?"

Momo felt worried, while Kenji glanced at Izuku.

"Take care of Eri-san, I'll deal with this Villain."

"But we can't just leave you alone..."

Izuku reasoned, but Kenji waved his hand.

"I'll be right there. We need to stop this guy before he calls reinforcements, and we're in a tightly closed area, people like Kacchan and Shoto-chan can't use their more devastating attacks here." His eyes went to Izuku. "Deku-kun, you've got the power to make it up there, I believe in you. I'm trusting Eri-san to you, keep her safe for me."

"Y-Yes, I'll do my best!"

Kenji thanked Izuku, and then looked towards Eri with a smile.

"Don't worry Eri-san, I'll be right behind you."

"Ken-chan..."

"Deku-kun will protect you, I promise."

Izuku saw that he made up his mind, so he nodded his head.

"R-Right, then you best be behind us Ken-kun!"

Though they were reluctant about it, they had to reach the top tower, so they did their best to put down their worries, and ran off. Eri called "Ken-chan, be safe!" making him smile.

Kirishima paused, and thought about staying, but Kenji said "Kirishima-kun, protect the others for me, okay?" which caused Kirishima to smile brightly.

"You got it!"

Kirishima ran after the others.

The slime man him however wasn't thrilled with the idea of the others going, so he placed his hand outwards, and shot off some of his slime in an extreme burst.

But Kenji jumped before him, swung his weapon that way, and sliced through the slime, adding Death onto the weapon for extra cutting power.

"Don't think so."

Kenji shot off a wave of Death energy while the enemy was distracted by his slime being cut apart.

But when the Death touched the body of the slime, it went through his body, leaving a slimy substance on the floor. The Death slammed against the door, disintegrating some of it, but then he saw something insane.

The slime's body reconstituted, and became whole once more.

"You can't destroy me."

Kenji narrowed his eyes, but then widened his eyes when noticing that Shinso had stayed behind.

"Shinso-kun..."

"Statistics state that we should be fighting at least one on one, but we have a good sized group, so for a few minutes, they don't have to worry about us. We should work together. Besides, seeing what he just did, it might be difficult for even you to take down this guy. So lets work together."

Kenji chuckled, nodding his head.

"Right. It's about time to put that training from Aizawa-sensei to good use."

Shinso showed a slight smirk on his face, and got into a fighting position with Kenji doing the same thing.

* * *

Rushing up the stairs together, the group went as fast as they could go. Izuku held Eri in his arms while she was worried about what was going to happen to Kenji, and hoped that he would be appearing soon enough.

Katsuki scowled at the thought of just leaving Kenji behind to fight.

But as they ran up the stairs, Ochaco noticed that Melissa was trailing behind them.

"Melissa-san, do you want someone to carry you? Since we're all used to this kind of training and all."

Melissa, panting slightly, shook her head, and took off her shoes.

"No, I'll be right there. Don't waste energy on me."

Ochaco nodded, and continued. Going past floors ten, twenty, thirty, forty and fifty, even Irina had to admit that this was getting quite tiresome to say the least, and wished that she had a flying type Quirk right now.

"H-How many floors is this?!"

Mineta cried out, looking tired from the extensive running.

"It's 200 floors, we have to reach the top."

"Seriously?!"

Kaminari cried out, feeling exhaustion come over him.

Mineta fell to the floor, and panted again and again while Irina sighed.

"200 floors though...It's better than running into Villain's right now. We can't waste the time that Kenji and Shinso-san are giving us right now with dealing with that enemy back there."

"Yes. I wish that Kenji-kun would hurry up though, I'm getting slightly worried."

"We're talking about Ken here, he's not going to die so easily. He'll be back soon enough."

Katsuki informed her swiftly, Shoto remained calm but behind her eyes, it showed that she was worried about what was going to happen to the person that she loved.

But they continued going up the stairs, going past floors sixty to seventy and when they arrived at floor eighty, they saw that a shutter was blocking their way. Irina rolled her eyes at the sight, and cracked her neck.

"Guess we're stuck here now huh. Unless there's another way?"

"Should we bust it down?"

Shoto suggested, but Melissa shook her head.

"No, we would alert the enemies to our location. We're thankful that Kenji-kun and Shinso-san are dealing with the enemies down there. It is better if the Villain's don't find us."

While she was speaking, Mineta went towards the door handle, and opened said door, Katsuki's murderous eyes went towards him.

"Didn't you just hear when we said we wouldn't be doing this?! Are you brain dead or something?!"

Mineta released a cry, hiding behind Irina as Katsuki went for him.

"Mineta-kun!"

Izuku added after Katsuki while Eri looked towards the stairs, and hoped Kenji would be coming soon. Irina glanced down at Mineta, and saw he tried to touch her leg, so she casually pushed him away with her foot.

"Well, no point crying over split milk, they're going to be coming so we should act quickly." Irina spoke up, then turned towards Iida slyly. "Tell me, why do you add 'kun' onto women's names anyway? I've always been curious. I heard you call Uraraka-chan, Uraraka-kun. She isn't a boy you know?"

Eri took out a piece of paper from her bag, and drew an arrow on it, placing it against the door, Izuku smiled at the sight, seeing that she was pointing Kenji and Shinso in the right direction.

Iida though was still baffled by the question that Irina was currently asking, and why she was asking at that moment in time.

"W-Well that's..."

"No time Fox-san, lets get going."

Tokoyami took Irina's hand, and ran off together with the others. Iida was left baffled for a few moments, before running after them. Katsuki seethed at the feeling that they weren't going to be able to do anything.

"Is there another way up?"

Momo asked towards Melissa while they ran together.

"Yes, there is another emergency exit this way at the end of the corridor."

"Who designed this place anyway?"

Irina asked Melissa who giggled awkwardly.

"I don't know..."

As she said it, the partitions before them began coming down. Even the ones behind them, Momo looked worried, and wondered how Kenji and Shinso were going to follow after them now.

"For God sake, give us a break."

Irina sighed out, Katsuki turned her annoyed eyes towards Mineta who began crying.

"If you didn't alert them to us being here, we wouldn't have this problem right now."

"I'm sorry!"

Mineta cried with tears coming off him like rain.

"W-What do we do?!"

Eri cried out, Irina soothed her by petting her head.

"Don't worry. Shoto-chan, use your ice to create a blockage for the shutters!"

"Yes!"

Shoto unleashed her ice, creating a small gap between the areas, allowing Irina to click her fingers.

"Iida-chan, kick down that door there, we'll make our way through there."

"Yes Fox-kun!"

Irina looked towards Tokoyami, baffled, but Tokoyami merely said "Let it go." which she did, seeing Iida slam down the door, his pants being ripped where his engines were, allowing them to break through the door, and the others followed after them.

Once they did that, Irina and the others stepped through, revealing themselves to be in a garden like area. Trees, flowers, and other things to do with a plant life. Irina murmured "Mom and Kenji would love this." causing Tokoyami to give her a curious look.

"Fox-san? Is something wrong?"

Irina showed a cute smile.

"Nope, I'm great. So, what is this place anyway?"

"It's a place where they research Quirk's on how they affect plant life."

Melissa answered as they ran up the area to get to another place.

But soon they were stopped when they saw that the elevator was coming up towards them.

"Let us hide, and let them pass us!"

Izuku spoke up, but Irina shook her head.

"Sorry, that's not going to work."

"But why..."

"Outside, we've left an obvious path, we broke through the door to get into here, and besides, there's a camera right there, and I saw it moving directly on us." Irina pointed to the far end of the floor, and showed a camera on their form. "We can't simply hide, sorry Midoriya-kun. The best we can do is keep going upwards, while a few people deal with these Villain's so they don't follow after us."

"How can we do that though? Who stays behind after this?"

Katsuki smirked, and stepped forward.

"Clearly, since Ken and that purple man stayed behind last time, I'll stay behind this time."

Irina looked towards Katsuki, and sent her wires through the elevator doors, and downwards.

"It seems that there's two people here, so logic dictates that we leave two to three people here."

"Then I'll stay with Bakugo-san." Shoto volunteered, Katsuki sighed deeply. Shoto placed her hand on the ground, and her ice came up underneath the others, lifting up their bodies to a higher area. "You guys go ahead, and we'll meet up with you guys with Kenji-kun and Shinso-san soon enough."

A platform laid up there, and Shoto with Katsuki was left behind to deal with the enemies.

* * *

Getting up high, Izuku and the others looked around the area, seeing another door, so Izuku and Iida together, managed to break it down, and went through it, only to notice that there were no doors for them to escape. All they had was the ledge that they were on, a ring of metal for them to stand on with a tree in the middle, but apart from that, and two partitions on both sides of them that were thick and wouldn't be able to break through, they hadn't a chance.

Irina's eyes went around the area, before Tokoyami pointed something out.

"Fox-san, up there."

Irina's eyes went towards the far left hand side and saw that there was a small hatch there.

"If we could get there, then I'm sure that there would be an emergency ladder so we can get to another floor, and go from there."

"It's the maintenance room for the sunlight system. But as you said, there is an emergency ladder, but it can only be accessed from inside. And there's no way that we could reach up there, since none of us can fly."

"Ken-chan can fly!"

Eri cheered, Irina giggled as Momo made a bomb, throwing it to a nearby ventilation shaft, and it stuck to it, setting off a small explosion which revealed the tightly compacted area.

"That's true, he can. But he's not here right now sweetie."

"Well, why can't you just use your wires on someone Iri...Fox-chan?"

Irina cocked her head in wonder.

She looked between the others, then shrugged.

"But even then, my body wouldn't fit through that hole, since because of these and all." Tokoyami, Kirishima, Mineta, Izuku, and Kaminari all gushed when she gestured to her boobs. "We'd probably need someone small to get through there who can climb the outer wall. A child probably could do it."

"T-Then I'll do it Fox-chan!"

Eri yelled out, Irina gently poked her cheek.

"Can you climb the outer wall?"

"No...but, Ken-chan wouldn't give up, I'd do it somehow..."

Irina giggled, and took her off Izuku for the moment, and held her close.

"Don't worry Eri-chan, I've got an idea." Her eyes went towards Mineta, and she smiled. "Go in there, climb the outer wall, and release the emergency ladder. If you do, you might become popular, and gain a...hmmm, lets see...what appeals to perverts...ooh yes, a harem! You want a harem?"

"H-Harem?"

Mineta felt like they were holy words.

Irina continued to grin, and winked towards him.

"That's right. The beloved harem."

"I-I'd be like Mikami then?! With beautiful babes all around!?"

"Well, I guess..."

"Would you be apart of it!?"

Mineta cried, with smoke coming from his nostrils, and redness filling his cheeks.

Irina rolled her eyes.

"I'll think about it." She cracked her head to Tokoyami and whispered "No I wont." which made him feel relieved. "Anyway, go and do it Mineta-kun, we're counting on you. This will make up for your mistake before."

Mineta's eyes lit up, and he yelled "Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" and jumped into the vent, while Irina rolled her eyes.

"Wow, what a good idea Fox-chan~"

Ochaco sang out while pumping her fists up and down happily, Irina gave a sly smile.

"You know how it is, perverted boys need some incentive. I'll teach you for you and Midoriya-kun there."

Ochaco's and Izuku's eyes widened in pure shock, and both screamed "WHAT!?" while Jiro heard "Harem! Harem! Harem!" again and again from Mineta who was currently climbing the outer wall all of a sudden, she cringed.

Eventually, Mineta dropped the emergency ladder for them to climb, which they began doing one by one. Irina made sure that the men went first, which the girls were happy about since some of them were wearing dresses. Eri hopped onto Irina's back, and clung to her tightly, and wouldn't let her go either.

Then, one by one, they came to another hallway, which relieved them immensely.

"Phew, we made it here. Thanks Mineta-kun."

Mineta's face lit up with redness, and then they continued going off.

* * *

While that was happening, Kenji and Shinso faced down the Villain with the slime Quirk. Kenji rushed towards him while he sent a wave of slime towards his body. Coating himself in Death, Kenji's body was protected by the initial wave of slime, and then blasted outwards, destroying the slime that the man sent towards him, only for the enemy to place his hands outwards, and the discarded slime that was around Kenji moved upwards, and surrounded Kenji's head in a sphere.

"What the hell?!"

Kenji yelled from the slime around his head, feeling the oxygen disappear completely, and feeling the slime going into his mouth, sliding down his throat, and heading for his lungs, suffocating him.

Shinso growled, and saw a pipe on the wall, so he rushed towards it, and tried to pry it off with his strength.

But, he wasn't physically strong enough to do that…

Until Kenji sent his Death that way to destroy the binds of the pipe, allowing Shinso to wield it, and he did so by going towards the slime guy, swinging it for his head, but in turn, the slime around Kenji's head lost its shape, while the slime guy turned into the slime, and the pipe went right through the body of the slime, Kenji coughed deeply, and spat out some slime.

Both Kenji and Shinso noticed that, seeing the slime's hand go upwards after he turned back into a normal human once more, and sent it towards Shinso.

But with the training that Kenji and Aizawa had given him, he leaped backwards, and avoided the fist, Kenji came up with a swing of his weapon, slicing through the slime, protecting Shinso.

"Hahahaha! I'm invincible, can't you see that!?"

The enemy taunted both Kenji and Shinso, shooting out a barrage of arrows of slime towards the pair of them. Shinso pulled back to Kenji, who swung the weapon complicatedly, cleaving through the barrage of slime, Shinso murmured "Impressive." Kenji chuckled lightly.

"I have learned how to use a weapon from my Father in the past." Kenji's face then turned serious while continuing to slice through the slime. "Did you see that Shinso-kun?"

"Yes, it seems that we've found a weakness. But, how are we going to exploit it?"

"I don't know yet...but, we have to use it somehow, otherwise this guy is going to kill us."

Shinso and Kenji nodded at one another, before the man stopped his arrows, and gathered a mass of slime, shooting it off towards Kenji, but Kenji swung his scythe downwards, and adding Death to the metal, cleaved right through the slime attack, surprising the enemy.

Kenji then aimed his hand towards the slime guy, at the same time as Shinso came running up with pipe in hand, ready to strike him down.

Coming from both sides, the enemy knew that it would be difficult, so he turned his slime into a whip and sent it for Kenji's throat.

"I've got this Mikami!"

Shinso brought the pipe down on the whip so it couldn't affect Kenji directly, giving Kenji enough time to jump up, and place his hand outwards.

"Be finished with the Death Wave!"

Concentrating as hard as he could, Kenji unleashed a large wave of Death energy for the slime man before them. The guy however turned his body into slime, and went upwards, and threw the ventilation shaft above them, Kenji and Shinso grimacing at the sight.

"Versatile Quirk he has, in slime form to regenerate from attacks, and even attack from a distance."

Shinso commented, Kenji landing on the ground and nodded slowly.

"You're not kidding, this guy is something else. But I've got an idea."

"Yes...I think I know what you're thinking as well."

Shinso and Kenji nod at one another, as the slime guy slid out of the ventilation shaft behind them, turning the nearby slime around Kenji and Shinso into a wall, which encompassed around the pair of them.

"Now be buried-"

"Yeah right!"

Kenji waved his hand, and exterminated the wall before them, allowing Shinso to grab a seed from Kenji's pocket, and threw it towards the enemy, as Kenji sent off a Death volley right for the enemies body.

He went to attack, when he saw the seed turning white, and grew larger and larger, the enemies eyes narrowed.

"You couldn't of worked out my tricks already..."

Kenji smirked, as the enemy looked between the two of them, the vines that were growing, and the Death coming for his body, so he did what he thought would be best, and went towards the ventilation shaft, Kenji turned towards Shinso who nodded his head.

Kenji grabbed the pipe that Shinso had, and ran towards the place that the slime enemy was before, while exchanging another seed with Shinso, who ran towards the end of the corridor as fast as he could.

Kenji forced his Death to go upwards into the air, and went across the openings of the ventilation systems for the slime guy to slide out of, and by using Death, he precisely crushed the vents so they wouldn't be able to be opened by any means, rusting it and carried that onto the others, besides one of them.

Shinso in turn made it to the last one, and yelled "Mikami!" so Kenji sent a pulse of Life out, allowing Shinso to use the seed which turned into vines as a stepping stone, and go through the vent opening, to see the slime going towards him.

"Sorry but you've got nowhere to run!"

"As if I would..."

And then it happened.

Game over.

He was taken over by Shinso who chuckled.

"Turn around, and go as far as you can."

The slime guy did as he was asked, and slid his body towards the end of the vent system, back to where he was, only to fall through the opening, and into a larger pipe that Kenji had made bigger with the Quirk Object Growth (Shinso already knowing Kenji had multiple Quirk's), the slime's body falling inside it, knocking the man back to his senses, but the object began to shrink.

"W-Wait, what's happening!?"

The guy yelled out as the pipe came to a handheld size.

However, before the smaller slime man could get out, Kenji grabbed one end of the pipe, using his Death energy to weaken it, and crush it into something that couldn't be bypassed, and the other side was plugged up by a seed, which in turn turned into a vine wall within the pipe so the Villain couldn't get out. For good measure, Kenji added the Object Hardening Quirk onto it, so it was more sturdy than it would be on its own.

"Good thing we exploited the weakness of unable to attack, and go into the slime form at the same time, and gave him a situation where neither option would be viable so he had to escape. If he didn't fall for my Brainwashing then it could've been all over."

"Now he's stuck in the pipe. Hows it being in the pipe?"

Kenji tapped onto the pipe, and he heard a loud growling sound coming from said pipe.

"When I get out, I'll kill you both!"

A small rattling came from the pipe, but Kenji could see that the enemy wouldn't be able to get out, which made Kenji and Shinso smile to one another.

"Good luck with that." Shinso turned towards Kenji. "We should go and join the others. What should we do with this pipe?"

"Aah, we'll leave it here." Kenji pulled back a vine Shinso used before, and wrapped it around the pipe, and stuck it to the wall, tying up the other enemies with vines. "Now we'll know where he is. We should go and join the others, they might need our help. By the way, want this weapon?"

"Yes thank you. Lets go."

Kenji and Shinso, having finished their enemy off, went towards the stairs, and began running up them together while Kenji gave the weapon he had to Shinso.

* * *

Katsuki and Shoto watched as two men came through the elevators. One with weird looking hands, and the other was a small balding guy. Katsuki gave them dirty smirks while Shoto looked on calmly, and didn't seem to be all that bothered.

"Well lookie here, the kids have come to face us directly. How sweet."

Katsuki showed a bloodthirsty smile on her lips, and crackles of her Quirk went off around her hands.

"Seems like I'll have to become involved! Don't you guys get it, we're about to kick your ass!"

The large hands man didn't seem to care, and his hands grew larger, and he swiped the air, sending out what seemed to be an air current towards them, so Shoto slammed her foot down on the ground, unleashing her ice into a giant wall, creating a space between the two of them immediately.

"We should fight these enemies now."

"Yeah, I know that! I'm not an idiot!"

Shoto hummed, but she didn't say anything as a result of that.

Instead she just concentrated, and looked as the enemy made holes in her ice somehow, and broke through it.

"What kind of Quirk is that?"

Katsuki questioned, while Shoto placed her ice hand outwards.

"We should stay on our guard."

"Will you stop telling me what to do?!"

Shoto rolled her eyes, watching as the two men stepped closer, and closer. Then the smaller of the men thrusted his arms outwards, and his shirt ripped apart, revealing purple skin, and he grew into that of an ogre.

"Don't take advantage of us!"

The ogre man yelled out, and charged ahead. Shoto's hand lit up with her ice power, and sent it out in a wave of icicles, but the ogre pumped his fists, swinging them forward, destroying the ice before it could even touch his body, and it didn't stop his charging forward.

Shoto and Katsuki didn't have a choice but to move to the sides, Katsuki using her explosion to propel her up into the air, and then she saw the man before her, so she exploded downwards, and cupped her hands together.

"Have this you bastard!"

She sent off an explosion right in his back, allowing her to jump backwards, and land on the ground. She put a good amount of power into that, and she thought that it might've taken him out of the fight.

Though it didn't.

She turned around to see the hulking man cutting through the smoke her Quirk made, and his fist tightened to go towards her body. She tried to use her Quirk to explode her out of the way in time…

"Death Wall!"

But from the far end of the room, a wall of Death erupted outwards, spreading fast, and wide through the area, cutting off the ogre man and Katsuki from interacting with one another, forcing the ogre to pull his hand back since he didn't know what it was.

Katsuki looked, and saw Kenji, and Shinso had appeared at the door.

"Geez Ken, don't interfere with my fight!"

Kenji sweat dropped.

"I was only trying to help you because I didn't want anything bad to happen to you my love."

"Well...good! Thanks for the help my love, but don't become involved! Save your damn power, Icy Hot Bitch and I have this already!"

Kenji nodded, and stayed with Shinso, watching the fight unfold, seeing that the man with the large hands was taking aim at Katsuki. Before he could say anything, Shoto yelled "Dodge!" which forced Katsuki to send an explosion downwards, and forced her body up into the air, while Shoto sent a wave of ice towards the enemy before her.

But the man with the large hands carved out the ice with his Quirk, Kenji furrowed his eyebrows at the sight while Katsuki and Shoto stood back to back with one another, Kenji thought that they looked pretty cool doing that.

"It's like he's catching the space, and carving it out, like he's hollowing it out. What a dangerous Quirk if used on the body."

"Should we help them? Even against their wishes?"

Kenji looked between Shoto and Katsuki, seeing Katsuki having already went off against the purple ogre, and sent off a strong explosion which forced the man backwards, Kenji smirked as she went under him, and cupped her hands together, and yelled "Explosive Wave!" which sent off a concussive force of her explosive power that reminded Kenji of one of his attacks and wondered if Katsuki had copied his attack.

The power explosion forced the man up into the air, only for Katsuki to jump above him, and punch downwards while setting off an explosion, forcing the man down into the ground, creating a shockwave of the ground to occur.

As that happened, Shoto released another wave of her ice, only for the man to carve it out once more with his large hands, Shoto used this time to place her fire side outwards, and whipped her hand around, creating a flaming wave which looked a little like a whip, catching the man off guard, who was forced to jump away at the speed that she sent such a power out from.

"Honestly, these two are more powerful than I am in terms of pure destructive power, and if together...well, they are a force to be reckoned with. And Kacchan's right, we should take a chance to rest until we go and help the others, they'll be alright for a few moments."

Kenji watched as the two men approached Katsuki and Shoto once more.

"You two girls aren't normal, are you?"

"What are you two?"

The man with the large hands asked and then the purple ogre followed up with a question, Katsuki and Shoto both adopted scowls on their faces.

"Like I'd tell you asshole!"

"You're not worth telling my name too."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly at their answers.

"That's my girls."

Shinso gave Kenji a curious look.

"You have a very...weird taste when it comes to females."

"Hey, those two are awesome. Kick ass, and everything."

"You left out crazy."

Katsuki's murderous eyes shot for Shinso who flinched.

"Yeah, that's what I thought bastard."

Shinso grimaced, and moved behind Kenji who chortled.

"They're so gonna lose."

He said, referring to the Villain's in that situation, seeing the determined faces of Katsuki and Shoto.

Then Katsuki lunged forward with quick explosions. The ogre was powerful, but slow, which allowed Katsuki to get close immediately, and sent an explosion right in his face, dodging a fist by using an explosion backwards, then the ogre followed after her, cupping his hands together, and brought them down towards her.

Using her Quirk, she shot left like a bullet.

She flew around him with her Quirk, cupping her hands together, and sent off two powerful explosions at his face, while he tried to grab her out of the air, but she lifted her body upwards so he couldn't be grabbed, the two explosions being so powerful that they ripped through the ground and tore into the body of the ogre, the body of the ogre went right into Shoto's ice wall that she had created beforehand.

At the same time, Shoto used her ice to slide across the floor, while the man with the large hands chased after her at incredible speeds. After moving a good distance away, she jumped off the ice she was making, and then slammed her foot onto the ground, creating a large wall of ice towards her opponent.

The man jumped upwards and used the ice as stepping stones, so Shoto forced the ice to become pointy, which aimed right for the man's legs, only for him to swing his hands outwards, catching the ice in his hands, which in turn fell down to the ground into spheres of ice, Shoto narrowing her eyes at the sight, and realized what his Quirk was doing.

"Is that how it is?"

Katsuki growled, only to hear a noise from her purple ogre, so she turned her attention towards him this time. Then, she set her hands in a cross beside her body, and began twirling around, setting off explosions which became a tornado around her body. A move that she first used against Kenji himself, he remembered this, and remembered that he barely managed to take it down with the amazing power that it had.

Her tornado of explosions came at the ogre, who puffed out his chest, and sent his fist towards Katsuki.

But Katsuki who was spinning continued, until she aimed her hand which held an extremely powerful explosion there and collided it with the man's large hand while calling out "Howitzer Impact!" which created a massive explosion that Kenji saw going up into the air, the cloud of smoke being huge, and the man fell down into his small form once more.

The large handed Villain wasn't thrilled, and swung his hand towards Katsuki who was recoiling from the impact of the explosion she set off.

"I can't believe it! Taking out my comrade, you die now bitch!"

"Kacchan! Look out!"

Katsuki turned her head at Kenji's shout, seeing what appeared to be a wind attack coming from her. She attempted to dodge, but her sleeve was caught up in it, ripping and some of the contents of the sleeve went onto the large man's hand.

"What the hell…?"

The man questioned, looking at the pieces of cloth on his hand, but also saw some of it shining.

Katsuki adopted a dirty smile on her face.

"Seems like we're about to begin! Oi, remember my sweat Icy Hot Bitch?!"

Shoto was surprised but then understood what she was speaking about.

So, Shoto placed her fire hand outwards, and sent off a powerful wave of flames towards the enemy she had been fighting.

The enemy looked stunned, before the flames made contact with Katsuki's sweat, creating a large explosion.

Kenji grimaced at the sight, and watched as the man was exploded backwards. His back hit the ground a single time, before Shoto encased his lower body in ice, and his arms, so he couldn't escape, though Kenji saw that he was passed out anyway so it didn't seem to matter at that point regardless.

Then once the enemies were done, Kenji and Shinso walked forward together to meet the others.

"No problems with your guy Ken?"

Kenji shook his head.

"Shinso-kun and I managed to take him down. And wow, you girls are awesome~"

"Naturally."

Katsuki offered with a small smirk.

"We should go and meet the others. I'm worried about Eri-san."

Together, they went to go and run towards the others…

But then they heard some beeping noises, and from the walls, which opened up, and from the walls, security robots began appearing. Kenji, Shinso, Katsuki and Shoto all sighed deeply at the sight of the robots.

"Great, just what we need. More enemies."

Shinso muttered with a small sigh.

Kenji rotated his neck.

"They're not that strong, we should be able to defeat them quickly-"

Before he could finish the wall behind them was broke down when a large bear made of Death came through it. The bear took to running, and jumped the enemies before the girls and boys, knocking them down and away, the sharp claws of the bears tore through the robots bodies swiftly, and managed to take them down with ease before disappearing.

Stepping through the hole was Tomoko who waved happily.

"Hey guys!" Tomoko looked towards Katsuki and waved, but Katsuki grimaced. "Geez, getting up to this floor on your own, amazing~"

"A-Ah Tomoko-san, is my brother here...?"

"Actually, he sent me up here to give you guys assistance. He told me to tell you about him freeing All Might and the others~ Isn't that cool~?"

"Thank God...then if Daisuke's rescuing All Might, we should continue to disable the security robots for the island."

"My, being smart runs in the family~"

Kenji lightly chuckled.

"T-Thanks. Now we should go up there and-"

"Wait, Kenji-kun, it seems that a few people are grouped together, and are fighting right now! But some more are heading for the top so the others might be in danger!"

Kenji nodded at Tomoko, and looked to the others.

"Kacchan, you and I will head for the top with the others going there, Shoto-chan and Shinso-kun, you go and help the others. Tomoko-san, could you lead them to the others for me please?"

"Yup, sure little bro~"

Tomoko saluted and the five of them continued running together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Izuku and the others kept running up the stairs, and threw the corridors, where Kaminari noticed something and expressed it to the others.

"The shutters have been raised since the one hundredth floor. Isn't that good?"

"Actually, it probably means that they've found us, or they have something planned for us up ahead which is kind of depressing."

Irina muttered with a sad looking face.

"I'd have to agree with Fox-san, this feels like a trap. And we're running right into it. I don't like it."

Momo said while they kept running together.

"Even so, we have to keep going further, and further, and make it to the top to get these security systems down."

Izuku said with a resolute heart.

They continued running until they reached level 130, where many robots were standing before them. Each and everyone of them all grimaced at the sight, and wondered what was going to happen now with these enemies.

"This is the end!"

Mineta screamed, but Irina shook her head.

"No, it hasn't come to an end Mineta-kun, calm down. Momo-chan, lets go with the smoke screen idea."

"R-Right!"

Momo made some smoke screen bombs, and handed it out to Ochaco, Jiro, and Melissa, along with Eri who all launched them forward towards the bunch of robots, creating a mass of smoke which blinded their vision.

Next, Irina turned to Tokoyami.

"Tokoyami-kun, time to gather them up!"

"Right! Dark Shadow!"

Tokoyami unleashed Dark Shadow, and Irina enhanced it with her Quirk, pumping power into Tokoyami, which caused Dark Shadow to grow larger and larger, Izuku's and the others eyes popped out of their skulls.

"W-What the heck?!"

Iida yelled while Dark Shadow moved around the large room, sinking his claws into the pathways, and dragged the robots together with said large hands.

"Usually, he runs out of control. But thanks to Fox-san, she can maintain a good relationship with Dark Shadow, and he wont run wild like this."

Tokoyami explained, to the bafflement of the others.

But then as they were being dragged, some of the robots had lasers coming out of their bodies, and shot for Irina and Eri who gasped.

But Kirishima stepped forward, and hardened his body, crossing his arms, and blocked the shots that would normally seriously injure the others, but he was save thanks to his Quirk.

"Don't worry, I've got your back!"

Irina smiled "Thanks Kirishima-kun, you're a star." causing him to smile lightly, Irina then turned towards Mineta.

"Mineta-kun, be a good boy, and throw your balls at the robots, I'll guide them."

"R-Right! Then you'll kiss me?!"

"I'll punch you if you ask that again pervert!"

Jiro yelled out angrily, Mineta cried, and threw his balls again and again.

Irina, using her other hand, latched onto the balls, and pushed them against the bodies of the robots so they would stick together, and then because she could made her wires truly ethereal, she detached them from the balls so she was free to use her wires on other balls, and soon created a mass of the robots in front of them.

She then turned towards Kaminari.

"Kaminari-kun, come here sweetheart."

"Y-Yes! Of course!"

Kaminari jumped at the chance, so he went next to Irina, who took his hand with her own.

He blushed at the feeling of her soft hand, but she merely attached her wires to his fingers, and then thrusted it forward, allowing her wires to wrap above the robots bodies, and since they were stuck together in one herd, she gave him a smile, detaching the wires from Tokoyami, and placed them inside of Kaminari.

"W-Whoa, this feels good!"

Kaminari cried out with joy, and then Irina said something surprising.

"Unleash your Quirk now."

"E-Eh! But I would hurt you guys!"

Kaminari explained.

But Irina waved her hand.

"Oh don't worry, I thought of that too. I've also inherited my families intelligent streak so trust me Kaminari-kun, unleash your power right now."

Kaminari didn't quite get it, but he did as she asked, and unleashed his lightning. Surprising, the lightning didn't affect the others. Instead, they ran along the wires that Irina attacked to his fingers, and went over the robots, even the electricity was stronger than he usually used, and it was shocking the robots right down to their bodies, short circuiting them with the lightning.

"W-Whoa, that's fantastic Iri...eeh, Fox-san! You are quite smart! Using their Quirk's in tandem like that!"

Izuku cheered, and fanboyed slightly.

"That's my specialty since my Quirk allows me to use others bodies so using others Quirk's like that is second nature to me, making ideas and plans with others in a seconds notice is something I've been training for years, since my Quirk in of itself isn't destructive."

Irina gave a quick explanation.

"Yeah but if he unleashes so much..."

Jiro looked towards Kaminari who discharged his lightning, and then his face became derpy.

"Oh, so that's the derp face Tokoyami-kun was talking about. How long does that last?"

"About an hour, why?"

Momo asked, Irina nodded, and turned to Tokoyami.

"Tokoyami-kun, do it."

"Yes, I understand."

Tokoyami went towards Kaminari, and karate chopped in in the back of his neck, shocking everyone that was around.

"W-Why did you do that?!"

Kirishima yelled, though smiled when Irina gave him a wink.

Irina sank her wires into Kaminari, and his body rose upwards and turned towards Irina, walking closer, and lifted Eri up in his arms.

"I can control people that are unconscious, and if he's going to be useless for an hour, I might as well use his Quirk since he can't overload his brain twice, my Quirk will make sure that no damage comes to him due to his Quirk. Plus, this means we don't have to carry him around." Irina's eyes shot for the right. "Now, Midoriya-kun, use your Quirk to punch the robots that are broken, towards the others coming, the force and impact should be enough to knock them off, and destroy them."

"Right! Leave it to me!"

Izuku ran upwards, while activating his Quirk, using the item Melissa gave him, and sent his fist forward, using 30 percent of his power, which in turn forced a large number of robots to be caught up in the attacks, and launched them like rockets to the incoming robots, the force of the impact caused the robots to be destroyed by Izuku's attack.

Izuku looked at his fist, and felt...good, he didn't feel pain at all.

Irina turned to Jiro.

"So, Jiro-san, they wont stop that assault with those robots, so can you hear any other places that they are coming from?"

Jiro plugged her earphones into the ground, while Mineta furrowed his eyebrows. He wondered when he had seen this before. But his memory was fogged up, and he couldn't quite remember when this happened before.

Jiro then looked towards the others.

"I can hear more coming from the left."

"Then we should go right!"

Iida added, so they trekked right together, running up to the middle, and then ran to the right since they were on a platform together.

Then they continued running, using Jiro's Quirk to make sure that they weren't being followed, or they could avoid the robots.

* * *

They continued making their way up the tower, until they came to the 138 number floor, which was a server room. Irina could see that Eri was looking worried for Kenji, so Irina petted her on the head gently, and embraced her while being carried by Kaminari.

"Are we nearly there yet?"

Mineta panted, Melissa exhaled slowly.

"We're not that far off Mineta-kun."

As she said it, the large door before them opened up, and revealed countless robots. Irina sighed "How many robots exist in this place? Do people here have robot fetishes or something?" causing Izuku to chuckle lightly.

"Fox-san, I think you might be right. But, we should destroy these robots-"

"Wait a second." Melissa interrupted. "If the servers here get damaged, they would also affect the security system too."

"Good thing the wild children Kacchan and Shoto-chan aren't here then." Irina glanced towards Izuku. "Midoriya-kun, me and you are going with Melissa-san, Uraraka-chan, Kirishima-kun, Kaminari-kun here and Eri-chan to the top and the others will deal with these enemies."

"E-Even Eri-san?"

Izuku wasn't sure since she was a little girl.

But Irina nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure Kenji will meet up with you guys, and Eri-chan here is worried about him so she'll come with me, besides I wont allow this girl to be hurt. Tokoyami-kun, Mineta-kun, Iida-kun, Momo-chan, and Jiro-chan, I'll leave this area to you."

"Right...be careful Fox-san."

Irina walked closer to Tokoyami, and gently kissed his cheek, surprising everyone around while he blushed furiously, trying to keep up his tough exterior.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You just be safe Tokoyami-kun."

"...Yes, I shall do my best."

Irina winked towards Tokoyami, and took off together with Izuku, Kirishima, Kaminari, Melissa and Eri, and fought off the enemies that were before them. Iida rushed forward with his legs, and spun around, sending a devastating kick right into the robots, Momo made a canon and some ammo, which allowed Jiro to fire while Mineta threw his balls, sticking them to the ground.

* * *

Outside, and in the hallway, Izuku heard the sounds of the battle behind them, but Irina said "We need to keep going, don't stop!" Izuku nodded, and ran off together with Irina and the others, running as fast as they could.

They ran down the corridors, and found a way for them to get to a different area that Melissa was leading them too, so that's what they did.

Getting they , they found an area where they found giant fans surrounding them in a large column, and Melissa explained.

"These are the wind generators."

"Why here?"

Izuku wondered, while Irina looked around. She then noticed the reason why Melissa had brought them there when she saw a hatch that was quite a way's above them.

"Uraraka-chan, you could use your Quirk to float these two to the top there?" Irina pointed upwards. "It's a security hatch. If those two can get up there, then we can follow afterwards."

Ochaco glanced at Irina, and nodded when seeing the convicted faces of Izuku and Melissa. So Melissa hopped onto Izuku's back, and then she activated her Quirk on the pair, Izuku jumped up, and they slowly began floating upwards towards the hatch that was up above.

However, while they floated upwards, security robots began to appear, Irina narrowed her eyes, and placed Eri behind her.

"Watch this sweetheart, I'll take care of this, with Kaminari-kun!"

Irina flipped her hands outwards, and sent the young blonde haired man outwards, electricity surrounding his system, and got him between them, unleashing a large bolt of electricity, which ran through the robots, but because Irina was empowering him, his shocks were a lot stronger, and dropped the robots down to the ground.

"Amazing Fox-chan!"

"I'll also help out!"

Irina smiled, pulling Kaminari back when some robots charged, forcing him to land on a robot, and once more unleashed some lightning to disable the robots, while Ochaco held her Quirk, and made them fly upwards ever more, Kirishima rushed forward, and used his Hardening Quirk to punch the robots hard, and knocked them down to the ground, destroying them. Though some lasers came out, and fired, but thanks to his Quirk, he managed to block against the lasers.

"That's good Uraraka-chan, you just make sure they get up there, leave the defence to me and Kirishima-kun here."

Ochaco inclined her neck, and continued using her Quirk.

* * *

As she did, Katsuki came exploding into the fight with the others, sending off a shock wave of her power towards the enemies before her, knocking them back as Irina pulled Kaminari backwards, and Kirishima jumped backwards.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, we're here now."

Eri cocked her head, as Kenji leaped out of the area he was in, and unleashed a barrage of Death on the legs of the robot, rusting them up so they couldn't move, Eri's face lighting up when seeing Kenji, though she didn't smile she tried desperately.

"Ken-chan!"

Kenji's head bent towards Eri and a smile of relief came over him.

"Hey Eri-san, I'm here now. Are you alright?"

"Yes, now that Ken-chan is here."

Kenji smiled lightly, only for them to be shocked when seeing that a gust of wind from the giant fans knocked Izuku and Melissa off course.

"Ooh my God! Deku-kun! Melissa-san!"

Ochaco cried, Kenji went towards Katsuki who nodded.

"Come here then Ken damn it! Go and save the green haired bas...idiot!"

Katsuki span Kenji around, and then exploded him away, propelling him into the air like a rocket. Eri watched as Kenji's wings came out. One black, and one white wing, fluttering into the sky, and he looked like an Angel, an Angel that Eri liked very much.

"I'll be back soon Eri-san! You be careful and stay with Iri...eeh, Fox-san, okay!?"

"Okay! Be careful Ken-chan!"

Kenji smiled towards her, as he grabbed Izuku, and Melissa, and flew towards a nearby building.

"Thanks for the save Ken-kun."

"Yes, thank you."

Izuku and Melissa gave genuine smiles on their faces, Kenji shook his head.

"Uraraka-san, release!" Ochaco nodded, and released her Quirk from Izuku and Melissa, allowing Kenji to carry them in his arms, Izuku was surprised by his strength since he was carrying two people while flying which he stated was very difficult to do. "I can't hold this form for long, so we're going to smash into the building in front of us, alright Deku-kun? Using that Full Gauntlet, Melissa-san was telling me that it could take three punches from All Might, so with you using that power, we'd break through it and continue upwards."

"R-Right, then steady us Ken-kun!"

"You got it."

Kenji nodded, and flew in a straight line, allowing Izuku to line it up properly, and then Izuku ran his power through his body.

"Full Cowling! Detroit Smaaaaaaash!"

Izuku used his full power, and slammed his fist covered gauntlet against the wall, taking down said wall, and they flew into the room. Kenji could feel the effects of the wings on his back, so he flew down to the nearest area they could land, and landed down safely, but Kenji panted, and placed his hands on his knees.

"Are you okay Kenji-kun?"

Melissa asked with concern, Kenji nodded while panting.

"Using my Quirk like that tires me out but I'll be alright within a minute or so."

Kenji assured Melissa kindly.

But then Izuku turned around to see a pink haired man with a sword arm coming for Kenji while he was panting.

"Ken-kun!"

"D-Damn it!"

Izuku turned to use his gauntlet to block the sword strike which caused the blade and gauntlet to spark protecting Kenji, pushing Izuku backwards, and he came at Izuku again who pivoted backwards, and tightened his fist.

Kenji thrusted his hand forward, catching the sword armed man off guard, and blasted him so hard that his body smashed against a nearby wall, where he bounced off said wall, causing his eyes to swirl, Kenji used his chains to bind the enemy, and then turned to Izuku.

"Deku-kun, finish him off!"

"My pleasure!" Izuku charged up his power, and aimed for the sword man who was chained up by Kenji. "Smaaaaaaaaaash!"

Izuku slammed his fist right into the man's face, pushing it so hard that air bent around his fist, and the sword man went slamming into the stairs, Kenji and Izuku smiled at one another.

"Thanks for the save Deku-kun."

Izuku chuckled.

"No worries, but we should be going. Melissa-san, Ken-kun, ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Yeah, I'm good, lets go."

Kenji, Izuku and Melissa nodded at the other, before running up the stairs once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Daisuke casually strode towards the front door of the area that All Might and the others were being held in. Behind him, was a trail of bodies, being unconscious, and some destroyed robot.

He then places his finger out, and creates a small ant which goes inside of the room, under the door, and sees the gunmen and robots containing the Hero's.

Daisuke hums as he folds his arms and the ant conveyed the information to Daisuke since Daisuke could close his eyes and see through the eyes of his creatures.

" _I can see why Kenji and the others didn't try and fight them, one false move, and the Hero's would die...Yami's not in there, so she's probably somewhere else..._ "

However, despite thinking that, Daisuke allowed his hands to be coated in Death energy, and create many small ants. There had to be over a hundred small ants. Since they were small, it was easy to make them, the bigger the creature, the harder to make, but small ones like ants were more than easy enough for Daisuke.

The ants then went under the door, and began going up the legs of the men and women, along with going into the robots.

It took several minutes due to the amount of people inside, and he had to make sure that they weren't seen.

But eventually, he managed to get the ants in the prime locations he had wanted them, that's when he busted down the door, walking in with his hands in his pockets.

"Damn it!"

"It's him again!"

The men turned their guns to Daisuke and pulled the trigger...

But nothing happened.

"W-What?"

"T-The trigger mechanism is not responding!"

"Then the robots will-"

Before the man could finish, the robots bodies slump down to the floor, and sparks going off from their bodies, indicating that they had been short circuited.

"Sorry not sorry."

Daisuke casually walks forward, and uses some martial arts to take down the enemies, mainly kicks, but with a few punches thrown into the mix, and took them all down, while the hostages looked relieved.

Daisuke glanced at Mr and Mrs Yaoyorozu, and saw that they weren't injured.

"Do you know where our daughter is?"

Mrs Yaoyorozu asked desperately, Daisuke looked up.

"Somewhere up there, being a Hero, with my brother."

Mrs Yaoyorozu's eyes glanced downwards worryingly while Mr Yaoyorozu gently nods.

"That's Momo for you, she'll do anything to help out...I'm sure Kenji-kun is making sure she's safe right now."

"Yeah, he'll protect them all...no, it's better to say that they'll all work together to help the entire island."

Daisuke continued walking forward, and then stuck out his hands, creating black snakes that went towards the binds, and began chewing through them with sharp fangs.

Daisuke noticed All Might and he was bleeding, so he rushed over, and bent down towards him.

"All Might..."

"Haha...sorry Young Daisuke, it seems that woman got the drop on me...she drugged us and used some gadgets...but most of all, she preyed on my anger about Master's death..."

"Yami huh. Yeah, she also surprised me so you don't have to apologize to me. She's like that, she'll use anything to get what she wants, even psychologically messing with the opponents, in your case, with your Master, Nana Shimura."

"I fell for it, and let my anger cloud my judgement for a moment...that moment was what she needed, All For One truly does have a strong ally with her...aah, damn..."

All Might felt a pain in his side where he was bleeding.

Daisuke inhaled slowly, and took some items from within the room, and began dressing the wound.

"I'm not my Mom, Irina or Kenji, but this should stop the injury from progressing for the moment. I'll have Kenji heal it later on."

"Thank you Young Daisuke. But the others have gone..."

"Probably to disable the security system. I know. We should be making our way up there."

"Yes, you're right. Lets do this, and finish this. Both Yami and Wolfram."

Daisuke helped All Might to his feet, and together began leaving while the Pro Hero's calmed down the civilians on All Might's request.

* * *

Once getting to floor 200 they went into the long hallway after dealing with some gunmen.

"So, where is the control room Melissa-san?"

Kenji asked while running through a hallway.

"In front of the general elevator."

She replied as they continued running.

But then as they got to the location, they stopped when seeing someone was already in the room….no, Kenji saw that it was two people in the room, David, and his assistant Sam, and he wondered what they were doing together up there when they were tied up before.

"Papa...why's Papa here…?"

"Maybe they wanted him to get something?"

Kenji offered, Melissa felt worry ripping through her.

"It doesn't matter, we have to save him Ken-kun."

"Yeah, lets go."

Finishing their conversation, the trio went towards the location Sam, and David were in.

However, Kenji felt something was off.

They didn't feel like they were stressed.

They felt like they were after something, or that's what he got from the happiness they felt.

He saw David at a console inside of the room, and was tapping away happily.

"I was able to unlock it. Go to floor block 1147."

David ordered his friend Sam, who rushed to the left hand side, and went up the stairs.

Sam went to that location and pulled out a briefcase, Kenji looked as they opened it and revealed that it was a helmet looking device that had spider like legs coming down from it, and had blue tips at the end of the leg looking things.

"You did it Professor! Everything is here!"

Sam said with a gleeful smile.

"Yes...I've finally got it back." David tightened his hands while looking very serious. "This device and the research are the only things I would never give anyone. I'll never give it up."

"Everything's going according to plan, isn't it?" Sam said it as he came down the stairs slowly, while Kenji's eyes narrowed, now understanding what the feelings he felt were. "Looks like those Villain's are doing quite well, too."

David inclined his head in agreement.

"Thank you. It was all because of you arranged everything for me."

Kenji sighed sadly, he wished his feeling of this wasn't true, he didn't want to believe David would do something like this, but having heard it right now, Kenji was saddened for Melissa, and also a little angry.

David rushed up the stairs, but Melissa spoke "Papa." in a desperate voice. Kenji and Izuku shared a sad look between them, while David and Sam looked towards the location he heard the voice, and saw the trio standing there.

"Me...Melissa, what are you doing here…?"

David said it while looking shocked.

"What did you mean by 'arranged' anyway?" Melissa demanded, walking forward. "Papa, don't tell me you're the one behind this incident?" David looked like a deer caught in headlights, guilt coming over him. "All to get that device…? Is it true, Papa?"

Kenji could feel genuine mixed emotions coming from David, but not from Sam. It seemed like he didn't show remorse, while David was showing it, feeling it deep in his core.

"It is."

Izuku, and Melissa gasped, while Kenji bit his lower lip.

"But, why…?"

Melissa questioned sadly, Sam held up the briefcase and spoke with a strong sense.

"The Professor is only trying to get back what was stolen from him. The groundbreaking invention that can amplify Quirk's."

"Amplifying Quirk's?" Kenji spoke up to the others surprised. "But, if you did that, wouldn't it put a great strain on the body? Pushing it past its natural limits, it's like something All For One..." He remembered his Grandfather briefly, and saw how it was highly dangerous for him to do such things. "...You haven't been experimenting on people have you?"

Sam shook his head, David seemed to be unable to speak.

"N-No, of course not. You, more than anyone can understand. To make the world a better place, to help people with weaker Quirk's grow stronger. And this doesn't harm the body. While it is still in testing, we've found a good way to help others. However, our sponsors confiscated the invention and the research data. The research itself was also frozen."

"It makes sense, considering that Quirk users who are evil can have their tiny fire lets say, suddenly set a house ablaze or even more. But still...if this was made known to the world, then the structure of human society would be thrown into a different drastic change, maybe one that might not recover, and if the Villain's got their hands on this..."

Kenji felt worried about what was happening.

Sam however continued with his thoughts on the matter.

Kenji and the others then listened to what had happened.

How they let in the people to take over I-Island the day of the expo, the Villain's having been a hoax, though Kenji wasn't sure about the hoax part since they seemed to genuinely want to kill them when they attacked.

When they finished their talks, Izuku, Melissa and Kenji looked horrified. Though for Kenji, it felt more personal since Eri was there, and she was endangered, even now she was in danger, and he wasn't happy at all.

"Papa...no, please...tell me it isn't true..." Melissa tried to understand it, but he truly couldn't understand what was happening "...The Papa I knew wouldn't do this!" Melissa gave a passionate cry. "So, why?! Why?!"

David, riddled with guilt, began shaking, turning his head downwards.

"It's for All Might." That caught the attention of Kenji and Izuku respectably. "You three probably don't know about this. But, his Quirk is disappearing. However, I will use this device to bring his Quirk back to normal. I can give him more abilities than he started with. The Number One Hero, the Symbol of Peace...can get his light back again...and save many people once more!"

Izuku thought about that, with how he has his Quirk, and All Might losing his own power, and wondered if he was the right person for the Quirk.

"But, by doing that...you've gone against everything All Might represents."

Kenji's voice carried to the others, Izuku snapped out of his thoughts.

"But Kenji-kun..."

David tried to reason, but Kenji shook his head.

"Would All Might want this? You've endangered peoples lives, you've attacked this Island with Villain's. You say that they were only pretending to be Villain's, yet they felt like they wanted to kill us to me. And there's a little girl here...she's only a child, and she has to suffer through this terrorist attack because you want to help All Might? I get it, helping your friend is a wonderful thing, but when you have to harm others, place others in danger to help your friend, isn't it going to far? You even endangered your daughter, she has been attacked by those Villain's who you say are pretend Villain's."

David's face turned horrified.

Upon hearing about it, he couldn't make sense of why they were in danger in the first place.

"What do you mean…? None of you should've been in danger. What is the meaning of this?"

When David questioned Sam, Kenji felt a new presence coming into the room, and turned to see a man in an iron mask, and brown looking hair. A sadistic smile was on his face, Kenji also felt two Quirk's inside of the man, and could feel that neither were his.

"The meaning of this was that this is real. It isn't an act."

Izuku and the others turned to see the man, Izuku charged up with his power, but the man placed his hand on the metal door.

From that, his hand glowed, and the metal piping in the room began to move as if it was alive, and shot for Izuku, pinning him to the wall, Kenji went to move to help him but more metal came up from the ground and shot at Kenji in an iron pillar.

"Damn it!"

Kenji growled, placing his hand outwards, and shot off a volley of Death energy, using it to kill off the metal pillar that was being sent towards him at high speeds, Wolfram chuckled darkly.

"So you are his son after all. The Grim Reaper's baby boy, how terrifying to meet such a boy face to face."

Kenji struggled with the iron pillar, and eventually, managed to break through it and charged for Wolfram with his fist coating in Death, sending Life to his feet, and propelled himself towards the older man in a speedy burst.

"That's right, and I'm going to show you why you don't mess with me or my family!"

Kenji went to attack him, but the man tapped the floor, and rose a metal wall. Kenji slammed his fist against it, and sent off a powerful Death energy that went through the wall, weakening the structure of said wall, only for the metal below his feet to come up, and wrap around his body tightly.

"Sorry, I've got to mess with you and your family. Sam, where's the device already?"

Kenji struggled with the metal while Sam rushed towards the Villain Wolfram in a quick speedy manner.

"Sam...so, you were planning to give the device to the Villain's in the first place?"

David quaked with his anger.

"You tricked me in the first place." Sam snarled out. "I served you for so long, and you let our research to be frozen so easily, and the honour and renown we were supposed to get all went away. If I didn't get at least some money, then it was a waste of my time."

"Here's a reward, like I promised."

Wolfram coldly pulled out a gun, and aimed it at Sam, shooting him in the shoulder without a care.

Izuku desperately tried to get off the metal that was pinning him down, and so did Melissa who was helping pull it off, while Kenji managed to weaken the metal so much that he destroyed the binding metal, and shot off towards Wolfram while he continued aiming his gun at Sam.

"W-Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I don't work with sniveling little worms like you."

Mercilessly, he pulled the trigger once more.

Kenji saw David going in front of the bullet, so he sent off a very powerful Death wave, catching not only the bullet up, and turned it to nothingness, but also caught Wolfram up in the attack and blasted him away from the others, smashing his body against the ground.

"Bastard!"

Kenji yelled, and went towards Sam, kneeling down towards him, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Kenji-kun, you saved my life..."

"Well, you might've done bad things, but you're still human and I made a promise that I would always-"

"Damn you bastard! He said that you would be a problem!"

Wolfram yelled with an objectifying voice that Kenji didn't like at all.

"Who said?!"

"All For One."

Kenji heard a new voice coming from the door that they came through before.

Kenji felt his heart beat increase more and more.

He felt cold, and unforgiving intentions that made him question what these feelings where.

He turned slowly, and fearfully towards that location and saw...something that surprised him.

Standing at a petite height, was Yami herself, sporting a terrifying smile.

"I've seen you before..."

"Kenji, aren't you going to give Grandma a hug?"

Kenji's eyes broadened.

Sweat dripped on his forehead, and ran down his face.

A cool sweat at that.

The woman before him...was his Grandmother?

To prove that was the case, her hand lit up with Death energy, the same as his, and his Father's, yet this one felt even colder, and her cold eyes went towards Izuku who flinched at the sight of the young looking woman.

"It's better to take care of you now before you master that power inside of you, and give it back to the rightful owner. Sorry, but it's going to be painful before I take it, your life I mean, after I take that Quirk from you. You can thank All Might for choosing you Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku watched with horror as the elder woman thrusted her hand towards him, unleashing a volley of Death energy...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Well, that happened! So we got a few major fights this chapter, with Kenji and Shinso teaming up, Katsuki and Shoto fighting off their Villain's, along with the others showing their stuff, Irina showed her intelligent side and how she can use others Quirk's in tandem. But now, as they were close to rescuing David, Kenji's Grandmother has shown herself in front of him, and she's wanting to take out Izuku! What's going to happen next, we'll have to wait and see!**

 **Now comes to Wolfram and his Metal Manipulation Quirk, and people have been asking about if Kenji's going to take it. The answer is...maybe. I thought that it would be pretty cool, as it controls metal but it wouldn't make Kenji broken considering that there would have to be usable metal around, and I think some interesting combinations with his other Quirk's could happen, so yeah, that's the answer. Either way, I'll have the answer by next chapter.**

 **Anyway, next chapter, we'll see siblings teaming up against a powerful enemy with Eri also having a big moment! Until next time!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	41. My Two Hero's part four!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, the Yami fight is going to be fun. Yeah, I don't see why not. Yeah he's quite skilled with his Quirk, we'll see some more skills in this chapter when he fights. Irina's quite smart, she can even use those kind of situations to her advantage. I could see him doing something like that. When Irina and Nejire meet again...well, I wont spoil it, but it's going to be quite out there.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Oh yeah, she's definitely very terrifying.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! I'm glad that you liked them! Yeah they did amazing! He has yeah, she's out for blood. Yeah it's going to be a tough battle, we'll see that during this chapter.**

 **KarmaChaos5; Apparently so yeah. She did yeah, she knew were to strike. Kenji and Shinso had great teamwork yeah to take down that Villain. She could yeah, we'll see Eri having a moment here. She did yeah, Irina's quite intelligent and can make good plans when she's up against the wall. It is yeah, we'll see how that is going to work.**

 **Guest 1; We are yeah, this chapter caps off the movie. It will yeah. Normally it can't but it can be passed on willingly, she thinks if she hurts him so much that he wouldn't have a choice but to will it to go to someone else, then she could have the Quirk pass on. Eri's going to have a heroic moment in this chapter.**

 **Guest 2; They both will have their moments against the enemies. They would yeah, and if the arc is going where I think it is, then Kenji's gonna have a large role during that arc.**

 **Orm; Yeah maybe~**

 **Arkraith; Yeah, that's the point, she's not a character to like, she's important to the overall narrative though, and we'll see more why in the future. Haven't decided about Melissa. Thanks very much!**

 **Rwby; Yeah maybe in the future~**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, they are quite skilled, and we'll see more in this chapter. Sure, I don't see why not.**

 **Exo; Yup!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Ooh yeah, she's definitely very threatening. He can be a leader when the time comes for it, and of course he's always going to try and defend Eri. She is yeah~ He used logic to basically tell Izuku that he was in a similar situation. Yeah! Glad you liked the fights! She did yeah, Irina's quite intelligent and how she uses her Quirk among other things. Yeah probably in the movie he did, the characters don't know that though. It is straight up sadistic yeah. He's had some hardships, and we'll delve more into them in the future. Sure maybe he could. Well you never know. You're not wrong. I guess so yeah~ I don't see why not. Yeah he could give her one, I don't see why not. Yeah that sounds good to me. Yeah they could be them~ It would just be Dabi. They'll be interacting again. Sure, I guess he could. Yeah maybe~ I don't see why not. Right now, I'd say probably around that same level, maybe not as strong as it seems that they're limited, but I'd say they'd probably be as strong as Hood. Right now no. They'd all be single pairings. Not just pure power, but combined powers maybe. Well, you never know.**

 **AlphaOmega; They did yeah, they showed teamwork, and strength and intelligence among other things~ Yeah lets hope~ She is yeah. She explained to Daisuke a few chapters ago about it, she knows that she can't take it like All For One does, but it can be passed on willingly, she just wants to make Izuku willingly pass it on by destroying him mentally, and then he'd pass it on, and then she'd kill him, that's what her idea is anyway.**

 **Neonlight01; They did yeah! Irina's not evil, she's forced to do these things. He did yeah! Shinso showed his stuff! He has yeah, and as she said to Daisuke a few chapters ago, she believes she can torture Izuku into willingly passing on the Quirk, she knows she can't forcibly take it, but that's how she believes she can do it.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **My Two Hero's part four**

Seeing the Death energy heading for Izuku, Kenji had to act quickly.

He placed his hand outwards towards the Death energy and shot off his own power, clashing with it just before Izuku could be hit with the power, and the ground around them began rotting away, Izuku could see that the metal on his frame was also turning slowly into nothingness, but it still held him back for the moment.

The woman's Death was insane.

Kenji wasn't sure if he could fight it off, she was a very powerful woman.

But he did his best so his friend wasn't caught up in the attack.

Kenji pushed harder and harder, unleashing his Death energy so much that he felt a pulse running up and down his arm, making him wince at the feeling, but he managed to break through the woman's Death power, causing it to be destroyed, but the woman herself seemed quite calm and collected.

"Why are you attacking him?!"

"Because he's someone that's against my husband, that's all Kenji. After he's passed it on and deceased, you can finally rejoin me and my husband and become the new leader of the League."

Kenji shook his head angrily.

"I'd never go with you! You're attacking my friend you evil monster!"

Even if she was his Grandmother, he wouldn't back down from her, and fight her if necessary.

The woman collected her powers together, and took aim at Izuku once more.

"Stop it!"

"Sorry, but I can't my boy, he needs to be punished."

He rushed towards Izuku, but Yami snapped her fingers, Wolfram used his metal Quirk to manipulate nearby metal around Kenji, causing iron pillars to erupt from the ground to block Kenji's path.

"Kenji-kun!"

Melissa tried to help out, but Yami waved her fingers outwards, and Death came out of her hand, catching Melissa into the attack, and blasted her down onto the ground with a cry, cutting into her body and made it hurt all the more.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Izuku tried to his best to pull off, but he couldn't, as Yami took aim at him once more.

Kenji gathered wings by his feet, and shot off into the air, landing on top of the pillars, and aimed his hand towards Izuku, creating a Life barrier around him while he was trapped by the metal from before.

Yami's Death energy circulated the barrier and began destroying it which made Kenji wince at the feeling that was running through him right now.

So, rather than fight her Death, he took a piece of metal he cut off thanks to his Death Quirk, and launched it right at Yami's body, causing it to grow larger and larger.

Yami adopted a smile at such a sight, and quickly moved out of the way, the metal piercing the ground before her.

Yami turned towards Kenji with a small smile on her face.

"To see the Quirk Life in action, I am quite pleased with that honestly." Yami snapped her fingers once more, Wolfram nodded and caused the metal Kenji stood on to go back downwards at a rapid rate, while Yami cocked her hand, and sent off a very powerful destructive wave of energy for Kenji, and caught him up in the attack, forcing his body against the wall, which in turn began to disintegrate into nothingness, Kenji could feel his body being torn through with the Death energy. "Sorry my boy, but I have to be rough to be kind with you."

Kenji's body was shot outside of the building, breaking down the wall.

"KEN-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Izuku yelled, and smashed out of his binds, and rushed towards him using his Quirk as much as he could.

Izuku managed to use his speed to grab Kenji out of the air before he could fall down the to the ground, and pulled him back into the room, Melissa looked relieved to see that.

While that happened, Wolfram grabbed David's body who was struggling with him, but Wolfram smacked him in the back of the neck with such force that he was taken down.

"Take that device, and use it if you must."

"Tch, don't you order me around woman."

Wolfram demanded, which in turn caused Yami to turn towards him with a dark expression on her face.

At that moment, it felt like Wolfram was looking at a Demon.

"Are you being argumentative? Because we could always take those Quirk's of yours. You are nothing but a Pawn to us, if you want to keep yourself alive, then I suggest following my orders. Is that clear?"

Wolfram could feel a cold bead of sweat running down his face, he didn't like this at all.

He didn't know what she was going to do.

What she could do to him.

"No...of course not. I'll do as you say."

He gave in due to her being terrifying.

Yami then grabbed the case quickly and took out the blueprints for the item, before handing back the case.

"Go, now."

Wolfram then began leaving with David, while Melissa let out a cry.

"No, not my Papa! Please!"

She cried and went to move, when Yami jabbed a finger towards her, and shot off Death energy, connecting with her body, blowing her body down to the ground and she let out a sharp cry of pain from the attack she received.

"Sorry, seems like Papa is going away for a little while."

Kenji and Izuku looked between one another, before nodding.

"Deku-kun, go and get Wolfram, I've got dear Grandma there." His eyes went towards Melissa. "Melissa-san, people still need to be saved! Please go and turn off the security system before our friends get hurt!"

Melissa was torn about it.

But then she remembered she had a job to do.

So she nodded and rushed towards the exit, but the elderly woman wouldn't allow that.

"I don't think so."

While she charged up her Death, Izuku poured his power into his fist, jumping and thrusted his fist at her.

While shooting off Death towards Melissa, she caught Izuku's hand with her own, and gave him a dark grin.

"If you want your death to be quick, then chop chop with giving up the Quirk. But if you want to take it slow...then I've got various torture methods. There's blunt, sharp, cold, hot, and loud. Which do you want first Izuku-kun?"

Izuku struggled with the woman who had his arm caught with her own hand, showing amazing strength.

"L-Let go of me!"

While Izuku tried to escape, Kenji leaped towards Melissa, grabbed her at super speed, and helped her avoid the attack, which crumbled a good chunk of the wall, Melissa looked completely shocked at such a sight.

"Kenji-kun, that woman is so terrifying...h-how can you fight her…? She said she's your Grandmother, aren't you scared about fighting her?"

That's how Melissa saw it but Kenji showed a resolute face.

"I wont be alone." He clarified. "I'll have my brother beside me. You go and do your duty. I promise you that Deku-kun is going to do everything it takes to save your Father. Right now, you need to be a Hero Melissa-san."

Melissa felt conviction running through her, so she nodded, and rushed out of the exit, Yami gave a curious look, before tossing Izuku to the side, and sent a wave of Death into his stomach, causing him to cry out in pain.

Kenji saw red, and activated his wings, flying like a speeding bullet for her, slamming into her body so hard that Kenji thought he broke his arm for a few seconds, before using his Death at close range, and shot off a very destructive energy, and smashed her into the wall.

"Deku-kun! Are you alright!?"

Izuku winced, pulling himself off the floor.

He felt pain from her attack.

Yami wasn't a joke.

He could feel his entire system feeling as if they were dying.

But, he did his best, and got off the ground.

"I-I'll go and save the Professor now!"

Izuku, hobbled off towards where David and Wolfram went, while Yami gave him a dark stare.

"What a weird child. I can't believe All Might chose that boy over my grandson. What a monster."

"My friend is not a monster! How dare you say that!?"

Kenji demanded, while Yami pushed against Kenji, grabbed him by the throat, and suspended him in the air with her hand alone. Kenji was surprised by her strength, how physically strong she was despite being a relatively small woman.

"That child is a monster. He stole something that belonged to our family Kenji. It was originally my husbands power that birthed that power within his younger brother. I understand how that Quirk works, so if he willingly passes it on while being tortured then there's your loophole. And when it is done, you can come back home with me my darling grandson, and we'll be a happy family. Isn't that a good idea?"

"A-As if...y-you monster..."

Kenji gasped for air, trying to breathe.

The woman kept her hand tightly on his throat, causing him to feel sick, like he was going to pass out.

But he had people counting on him, so he raised his leg, and kicked her as hard as he could, adding his Life power onto the attack, and slammed against her face, causing her to move backwards, and the pair fell out of the hole together, thundering down to the ground, and they were very high up in the air, Kenji couldn't even see the ground due to the height that they were at.

"It seems we're going to fall to our deaths Kenji, are you worried?"

Yami merely sent her power around her body, and rather than falling, she began staying in the air as if she was floating.

Kenji growled, and went to spread his wings…

When he realized that his time limit had been spent, and he couldn't anymore.

He had used it when flying Izuku and Melissa before, and also when he charged Yami to stop her from hurting Izuku, he couldn't activate his Quirk like that anymore. It took much power, and he was running on short supply without having the time to rest either.

Yami then saw Katsuki fighting off some robots, so she smirked.

"Hehe, maybe this will work..."

Kenji watched with horror as she tore off a piece of metal from the building, and then aimed it for Katsuki who was unaware of what was happening.

Without having time to speak, Kenji used the last bit of energy he had within the second he had due to how fast she threw it, and placed himself between Katsuki and the metal, taking the piece of metal into the back of the neck, which would have killed Katsuki otherwise.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kenji yelled when he was stabbed, alerting the others to his attention.

* * *

Katsuki, Irina, Ochaco, Kirishima, and Eri who were fighting off the robots that had yet to be deactivated, saw Kenji plunging down to his death while Yami grimaced.

"Seems like he got in the way, what a good boy he is."

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

Katsuki exclaimed, and went to go towards him, when Yami waved her hand at Katsuki, knocking her back with a powerful Death wave energy, and forced Katsuki against a wall, wagging her finger right at Katsuki.

"Now now dear, don't be a bad girl. I'm just going to be taking back my darling grandson."

Her voice was so cold that Katsuki had to take a step back. Ochaco was frightened when looking at this woman, she was terrifying to her.

"Grandson...s-so you're his Grandmother?!"

Kirishima yelled out.

Yami showed a deranged smile on her face, while Katsuki looked on in despair. Even Ochaco was completely blown away by that, seeing Kenji's own Grandmother attacking him in such a manner, even Eri began crying at seeing Kenji plunging down to the ground at such speeds and her horn began to glow brightly.

Irina cried "How cruel you are." while Yami gave her a dark smile.

"I suppose I am, though I didn't plan to stab him in the neck, I wont let him die, as he'll come back to me and his Grandfather. There's no All Might, or my son to come and rescue him this time."

Irina felt sick.

This woman was completely lacking human emotion, it was actually terrifying to say the least.

"T-Taking Ken-chan…?" Eri cried out, and looked at the falling Kenji who looked to be in so much pain. "Y-You can't take Ken-chan! Please don't hurt Ken-chan anymore!"

"We are his family, his true family little girl."

Yami replied to Eri who continued to cry, Irina was frozen in fear with the way that Yami was looking towards her.

But then Daisuke shot out of the ground, riding a large black bird, and assessed the situation briefly, and saw Kenji falling down to the ground, so he rode his bird towards the descending Kenji, Eri couldn't stand it, and as the bird flew pass, she hopped onto the back of the bird to Irina's everlasting worries.

"Eri-chan!"

Daisuke cocked his head back towards her, and saw her clinging on, so he lifted her up, and placed her next to him, she grabbed his leg tightly.

"You're one reckless kid, you know that?"

"Ken-chan saved my life...I'll save Ken-chan!"

Daisuke gave the girl a light smile, murmuring "I like you." continuing to fly downwards.

Yami aimed her hand towards Daisuke while staying afloat, and shot off a sphere of Death, only for Daisuke to thrust his hand out, and sent off many birds of Death towards the attacks, cancelling one another out, though Daisuke winced each time that they were hurt, since it was connected to him.

"Such troublesome children you are."

She directed her body downwards, and clicked her heels together, allowing her to accelerate faster downwards.

Daisuke snarled, and summoned a large snake of Death, forcing it to go for the elder woman.

"Get lost old woman. You are just as evil as All For One, and I wont allow you to take my brother."

"Impudent child you are Daisuke, I will have to teach you manners."

She changed trajectory, and avoided the large snake, and continued going for Daisuke, landing on the bird, and aimed a Death covered fist right for Daisuke who snarled, and avoided it, and sent his own right for the elder woman, who parried it with her fist, and pushed back the man, Daisuke summoned a bird, and forced Eri on it.

"Go and save Kenji Eri-san."

"Yes!"

Eri nodded with conviction, and flew off on the bird, while Daisuke clashed with the woman.

"You're not even human anymore."

Daisuke said it while the woman gave a deranged smirk.

"Being human is overrated Daisuke. It's much more fun being a monster."

Daisuke scowled, while Eri continued flying towards Kenji at a high speeds, her horn was glowing and growing more and more.

They continued flying downwards, Eri looked worried and scared for Kenji who couldn't do anything to stop himself. He felt dizzy from being stabbed in the neck, and with the overuse of his power that day it was becoming a little difficult for him to stay awake.

"Ken-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Eri took a leap of faith as the bird was shot down by Yami, and jumped towards him.

For a second, she thought that she would die because she had jumped from a high position.

But her small hands grabbed Kenji's shirt, and pulled him closer to her body, and her Quirk activated, sending her Quirk through Kenji's body while ripping out the metal from his neck even cutting her hand but she didn't care since she wanted to save Kenji.

She began reversing what had happened to him, the stab wound on his neck had disappeared, and his power was returning to him, he could feel his strength filling him and eventually, it came to a point where he could feel his power returning enough to manifest wings, so he manifested his wings, and gave a flap of them, shooting off into the air, and held Eri in his arms.

"Eri-san, you saved my life..."

Eri began to cry tears of happiness, latching tightly onto the young boy.

"I was scared Ken-chan, but Ken-chan saved me so I did it to save Ken-chan..."

Kenji smiled lightly, and hugged the young girl while cupping her hand, and healed the cut on her hand.

"Thank you Eri-san. You are my Hero Eri-san."

Eri's face turned upwards. Kenji saw a hint of a smile. While it was going to take a while before she could, she tried her best to smile, and to Kenji, that was one of the most beautiful things that he had seen.

But it didn't last for long when he saw Daisuke being thrown to the ground by Yami.

Kenji gasped, and flew down to the ground as well, catching Daisuke with his hand and landed on the ground, Daisuke glanced at Eri, and seemed relieved that she wasn't harmed, but had noticed that her horn had grown, and he knew what that meant, but he also saw that Kenji had used his Life Quirk to soothe her so her Quirk wasn't activating once more.

"Kenji, we can't use her Quirk too much or it might become unstable."

"Yes, I understand that." His eyes went towards Eri kindly. "Eri-san, I need you to stay back from this fight okay?"

"Ken-chan..."

"I'll be alright, but I need to help my brother fight this woman, and I need you to be safe. You know what to do sweetheart."

Eri nodded, and ran off to a good safe location, while Daisuke and Kenji saw Yami return to the ground, laughing darkly.

"My two grandchildren together, what a lovely sight."

"How can you be our Grandmother though? You look like you're Mom's age…it doesn't make sense...do you have a Quirk like All For One might have to stop the ageing process or something like that?"

Kenji didn't get it.

Daisuke however scowled.

"She gave up her humanity to stay with her 'love' so she looks like she hasn't aged in so long, and to gain more power..she has multiple Quirks from what I've seen, probably she has been experimented on to hold such power."

Kenji placed a hand to his mouth.

He felt ill upon hearing that.

"When you love someone, you do anything to stay with them." Yami informed them while they both scowled as a result. "You'll understand in the future my grandchildren. I will do anything for him, and I will kill you Daisuke if you get in my way."

"Hmph, sorry Grandmother, but I'm becoming involved."

The older woman gained a sadistic smile on her face.

"I'm glad you said that Daisuke." The woman placed her hands outwards, and Death energy swarmed around her body, destroying the ground around her body, Kenji shivered at the power she was releasing. "I've got many years upon you whipper snappers. Show me what you've got my darling boys."

Daisuke smirked, and placed his hand outwards, summoning a Dragon of Death. The Dragon roared into the air, and breathed out a stream of Death energy, along with Daisuke himself equipping what appeared to be brass knuckles.

Kenji was surprised to see such a thing, it seemed like he was becoming serious.

"Seems like I will have to go all the way with my powers." His eyes went towards Kenji who looked on with worry. "Kenji, time to show your game face, we're going to have to pull out all the stops to beat this woman back, especially due to her having multiple Quirks. She can at least regenerate fast, and stay afloat in the air."

"I understand, I will fight with you Daisuke. Leave support to me."

Kenji summoned his Life and Death around his form.

This fight was going to be highly difficult, someone that could even fight All Might, and now he was going to be fighting her…

He'd have to do it, with Daisuke beside him.

* * *

Irina, up above, looked as the robots began to switch off, which relieved them all.

"I'm gonna go and save Ken damn it!"

Katsuki yelled, and went to move, when she stopped her from going.

"No you're not."

Irina wouldn't allow her to go, understanding this kind of fight wasn't something that even she would be able to become involved with.

"Don't you stop me. You don't have any grounds to stand on after what you've done to him, what you've put him through."

Irina scowled towards her.

"Maybe I don't, but I know what we're dealing with, you don't. This enemy is someone that could kill even All Might if she fought against him, she's that powerful. Besides, Daisuke's down there with Kenji, he's someone that very well could take the Number One position after All Might. The robots have been shut down yes, but there's still people out there that have guns, they need to be stopped. So, go and help Midoriya-kun after helping those people, this goes for you too Uraraka-chan and Kirishima-kun, I'll go and help Kenji and Daisuke myself."

Ochaco, Kirishima and Katsuki glanced at one another.

Katsuki hated it, and didn't want Kenji to die…

"Trust me Bakugo-chan, I can save Kenji...I know I've let people down in the past, but believe in me now."

Katsuki tightened her hand, and was shaking down to her core.

"...You let Ken die, and I'll kill you, are we clear? He means everything to me, if he dies then..."

"Yes, of course. Take Kaminari-chan with you."

Irina released Kaminari, and rushed out of the area.

Katsuki didn't know if she could trust her, but right now she didn't have a choice, and had to trust her.

* * *

Izuku, despite feeling pain and was worried for the others, rushed to the top of the building as fast as he could.

He was worried about what was going to be happening with Kenji and the others, but right now he needed to save David, and make sure that Wolfram was stopped for good from doing anything else that could harm others.

But he continued, and reached the roof while clutching his arm with his hand. He saw the Professor, David, being carried off by Wolfram, and that they were walking towards a helicopter, seemingly trying to escape the area.

Wolfram forced David into the helicopter, his hands bound by some metal.

"Kill me..."

David whispered, Wolfram gave a smirk.

"Trust me, once you're finished, Gangster Granny back there will definitely kill you. Isn't she terrifying? Even I am worried about her, and if she comes for me, then we both would be dead. It is better if-"

"Wait!" Izuku gave a cry, panting from what happened before. "Give the Professor back!"

Izuku's cry reached David who seemed immensely surprised.

He looked from the inside of the helicopter and wished that Izuku hadn't come, not wanting to see anymore bloodshed.

Wolfram however gave a dirty smirk on his face.

"I see. Did you come to take this man who has committed wrongdoing back?"

Izuku scowled at the man before him, pushing his body upwards, and allowed his Full Cowling to take affect.

"No. I came to take the Professor back!"

Izuku went dashing at Wolfram immediately, while Wolfram himself placed his hand on the ground, allowing his metal manipulation powers to come into fruition.

From the metal ground they stood on, a pillar of metal shot itself right for Izuku. Izuku kept running forward, determined to save David, he thought about Kenji and how hard he was fighting right now, so he would have to do the same thing, knowing he couldn't let his friends, or David, down.

So as the iron pillar came for him, he yelled "I'm going to save everyone!" and smashed through the first iron pillar, jumping upwards to see another one coming, so doing a very Kenji like move, he took to spinning in the air, and only this time, he thrusted his fist forward while yelling "Smash!" and broke through the iron pillar, causing it crumble down to the ground, and a wave of air rushed through the area, Wolfram snarling at the sight of being attacked like he was.

"What are you saying brat!?"

"I'm going to save everyone!" Izuku avoided three iron pillars going for him, running along the last one to hit him. "I wont let anyone down! I am going to be a Hero like All Might, and I will save the Professor!"

Wolfram smirked, and brought out a gun, holding it towards David at a small distance. The bound David lowered his eyes, while Wolfram asked "How?" to Izuku, who widened his eyes at the sight of the Professor in danger.

"Don't worry about me! Just run away!"

David pleaded as hard as he could.

Izuku landed on the ground, green electricity still surrounding his form.

"Geez, it's so inconvenient being a Hero, isn't it? I didn't do much, and you already can't move."

Because of what was happening, Izuku couldn't move in time for another iron pillar to smash against him, he skidded across the roof, and came to a halt, pain ripping through his entire body from what was happening.

But he didn't have time to stop as from up above, two iron pillars were coming down, so he used his enhanced speed to jump left, the first one came down, and then he leaped right, hopping off the first one, and lunged for Wolfram.

Only for another pillar to catch him in the air, and slammed him against another one being made behind him, crushing his body together, and then another came up from the ground, smashing into his body hard, causing him to cough up blood.

"No matter what, it isn't a smart way to live."

Izuku landed on the ground in pain, while Wolfram got into the helicopter.

But as the helicopter took off, Izuku forced his body off the ground and jumped up into the air, as hard and far as he could, and found a remaining iron pillar, which went upwards, so he ran across that with incredible speed.

Izuku figured, after seeing what had happened, that he wouldn't be able to activate his Quirk in the air, due to him needing to touch the ground to activate his power, so he thought that this would give him a good chance to get back.

Izuku jumped up to the helicopter, and grabbed the bottom of it, holding on as tightly as he could.

David couldn't believe what he was seeing, and Melissa also who had joined him on the roof, looked on with astonishment at the sight.

Izuku desperately tried to crawl into the helicopter, and reached for David while calling "Professor!" but as he tried to grab him, David turned his head.

"Stop it, just don't..."

"Melissa-san! She's waiting for you!"

Izuku cried out, David in turn was very surprised, and remembered some good times with Melissa herself.

Wolfram however grabbed his gun, and held it outwards.

"You really are a Hero. Even if you are an idiot."

He fired the gun for Izuku, but David boldly stepped in the way, knocking Wolfram backwards, who shot forward, and while it didn't hit Izuku, it did cause him to let go of the helicopter, and he fell down towards the ground, smashing his body harshly into said ground and caused him to cry out in pain, while David himself was kicked in the stomach, and shot in the shoulder by Wolfram, causing him to cry out.

Izuku looked upwards from the crater that his body made when falling down, Melissa cried as she ran towards him. Izuku hated it, seeing that the Villain's were getting away, and wished that he could do something, anything to help out.

"Damn it! Give the Professor baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"

Izuku screamed out as hard as he could…

Then he heard All Might's voice.

"This is the time to smile Young Midoriya!"

All Might, like a rocket, broke through the walls as he shot upwards, and appeared above the helicopter itself, and the air pressure from his jump caused the helicopter to swish around from how strong it was, causing it to halt in the sky.

He looked downwards towards it, Izuku and Melissa both wore smiles of happiness at the sight.

"It's fine now. Why you ask? Because I am here!" All Might curled up into a ball in the air. "I'll have you give my friend back, you Villain!"

All Might then uncurled himself, and pushed his body downwards. Like a bullet, his fist ripped right through the helicopter, and managed to grab David all at the same time, and because of the impact, the helicopter exploded in the air.

While the helicopter in the air came crashing downwards, All Might returned to the ground, carrying David. Melissa looked so pleased to see her Father, but was horrified when seeing his injuries in such a state.

"Papa! Papa!"

Melissa cried, rushing to her Father's side, who looked up at her with injuries.

"Melissa...it's fine now..."

Melissa adopted happy yet tearful eyes.

"I'm glad..."

"Those injuries, Ken-kun could fix them for you...but All Might, Ken-kun is fighting a woman..."

"I know, I saw Daisuke fighting her on my way up here-"

Before he could finish, an iron pillar slammed against All Might's body, and forced him away, while a metal wire wrapped around David, capturing him, and dragged him towards the destroyed helicopter.

"Papa!"

Melissa screamed, seeing metal was wrapping around his form, entangling him. Even wires of metal began doing it. Izuku already knew who this was, but seeing the power that was being exuded right now was scary.

"That Sam. He said that All Might's Quirk was declining, and didn't have the power he once had!" Wolfram showed himself, but he was wearing a device on his head to amplify Quirk's. "And it appears to be true as well, he couldn't face me down at all."

All Might got off the ground, seeing blood coming from his mouth, and cursed it, that he was running out of time, and now he had to face down a very powerful enemy that was before him, which was very scary to say the least.

* * *

Back down at the ground, Yami dashed forward at light speed, Daisuke summoned a bird under his feet, which gave him a boost of speed, and thrusted his own fist outwards along with the Dragon adding to that attack, clashing together with one another, and a shock wave of air shattered all the nearby windows with the intense pressure that they were giving off at that moment in time, Kenji winced at the power that they released.

"I have to do something...I've got these Quirk's in me damn it...there's got to be something..." Something clicked within Kenji's mind. "Hardening...it works on everything that isn't a human or animal body...maybe it would work on the earth!" Kenji placed his hands onto the ground. "Over Life and Death, Earth Spire!"

Kenji sent out his Life and Death power, creating a spire of the earth and shot it out for Yami and added on the Quirk to harden things, and the spire that Kenji sent out the power which turned into a spire that was quite unbreakable, which pierced the side of Yami who let out a wince, giving the Dragon enough time to get to her left, and slice her with his claws, cutting deep into her skin, and then opened his mouth, sending out a large breath of Death attack that encompassed a large area, turning it into nothingness, Kenji was surprised by the amazing power that Daisuke's Dragon gave off…

But Yami shot into the air, and her body began healing itself of the wounds she had.

"Not even the powered up Wolfram up there is going to be able to take me down, this Quirk is also a regeneration Quirk, pretty fun huh?"

Daisuke shot for the air, with his fists swinging for her, but Yami coated her arms in Death power, and clashed with Daisuke, parrying one another, and shock waves shattered the windows up above, like they did down below, but they didn't stop, sending their fists at one another again and again, breaking the area around them with such intense power. Even without a physical Quirk, Daisuke's strength seemed fantastic.

The Dragon then came crashing downwards, and sent sharpened claws right for the woman who held no choice but to pull away, the Dragon released a breath of Death, sending it at Yami who parried with her own power, but that gave Daisuke enough time to nail her in the stomach, with enough physical strength that he heard a cracking sound coming from Yami, but she didn't seem that bothered, and took a swipe for Daisuke, only for the young man to have the Dragon's arm come between them, protecting his body all together.

" _Daisuke's so strong, he could definitely give All Might a run for his money, but this woman is very strong. I need to do something, but I can't keep up with that kind of battle right now, I need to support Daisuke anyway that I can. He can work in perfect tandem with his Dragon and himself, and this woman is fighting two people at once essentially, even she is being pressured._ "

Kenji looked around the area, and looked for something that could help him combat the old woman…

But then he saw a piece of glass on the ground, so he rushed towards it, and activated the harden object power, making it more sturdy, then he ran his Death energy across the glass, and took aim towards her, while Yami traded blows with Daisuke in the air.

While he was waiting for the right moment, Kenji was surprised when Tomoko came down towards him, and stood beside him.

"She feels powerful, but we can help Dai-kun turn the tide of battle with our assistance! You see, my Quirk is called Search, and I can keep an eye on my enemies, and even their weak points, and I can direct you in throwing that weapon of yours."

"Y-Yes, please lend me assistance!"

Tomoko stuck out her tongue cutely, and tightened her eyes.

Using her Quirk, she searched for the weak point of Yami while Daisuke battled her in the air.

"Strength Enhancement, plus Razor Nails, and my Death equals total cutting power."

Yami wondered, and summoned her Death across her fingernails which sharpened abnormally, slicing towards Daisuke who flew to the side on his birds, but with her speed, Yami managed to cut into Daisuke's body, cutting through his snakes he summoned across his arm, and slice his skin, but because of the snakes he wore, he was safe from losing an arm.

"Didn't you once have a nickname of "Goddess of Death" or something? It seems you can't cut me that deeply."

"Maybe I'm getting a little old, but age and experience go hand in hand. You are still too green to destroy me!"

Yami flew backwards, and thrusted her arms outwards. Kenji watched with shock as two vortexes of Death came out, seeing Yami's arms twisting around in unreal movements, and wondered if that was a Quirk to rotate her limbs, and the Dragon of Death was caught up in it, and was blown apart, Daisuke bit his lower lip, feeling the pain, Kenji winced as well.

" _Each time his creatures are taken down, essentially dying, he feels the effects...so, he just felt himself dying...and he only winced? That's insane...my brother, is shrugging off death like it is a paper cut, he truly is amazing after all..._ "

Daisuke shot backwards, while Kenji and Tomoko watched on with shock at how fast they were. They were keeping up with Daisuke flying backwards, not giving him a chance to change directions due to the speed they were going. and Tomoko saw a creature going behind him at a fast pace, towards a building.

"If this continues then Daisuke's gonna be caught up in her attack!"

"Yes, you're right...Dai-kun..." Tomoko glanced at the woman who held a sadistic glee on her face, so she narrowed her eyes. "Aim for her left hand side towards her elbow Kenji-kun, you should be able to pierce her weak point at that moment, and allow Dai-kun to avoid those Death Tornados."

Kenji nodded his head strongly, and took aim.

Then threw the glass with such precision that it ended up embedding into her left arms elbow, causing her to growl, but Daisuke managed to fly upwards, avoiding the two Death Tornados that smashed against one building, and left two large holes inside of that building which began to crumble down.

"Those people..."

Before Kenji could say anything else, he saw that Daisuke's large black snake came up from the ground, and had many people riding on top of it, Tomoko waved her hand towards Kenji with a fat smile on her face.

"That's my Dai-kun for you, he's able to react to such situations, I saw him doing that so I thought he had a plan and why he was going that way. He knew what would happen so he had already used his power to evacuate that building before they could be hurt. So you could say that he was fleeing and defending at the same time."

Kenji was impressed to say the least.

He not only thought of the fight, but evacuating others in the area of the attack that Yami had released.

In his eyes, Daisuke was a Hero.

He didn't know if Daisuke had a licence or not, but to him, he counted as a Hero for saying all those lives.

He watched the snake slither away with the people with it, Yami's eyes turned towards Kenji, ripping out the glass angrily.

"Helping out big brother are we?"

"Yes, that's right. I wont allow you to harm my brother you evil monster!"

Yami's face turned into a dirty almost inhuman look on her face.

"But we all have monsters in us. You should know that Kenji, you're related to two monsters after all."

Yami aimed her body downwards, and shot off like an arrow for Kenji and Tomoko.

Daisuke growled and flew as fast as he could, but the elder woman was going at Kenji and Tomoko who were closer to her than he was.

However, Kenji wouldn't allow her to come closer and thrusted his hand outwards, and chains of Life erupted outwards towards her, wrapping around her arm, and pulled her to the side, but she flexed her muscles, and they broke the chains immediately.

"Sorry but they can't hold me down!"

She came right at Kenji and Tomoko, who yelled "Left!" and Kenji avoided a fist from Yami, and coated his leg in Death, sending it towards Yami who used her Death to block Kenji's foot, only for Kenji himself to use his Life Quirk on the ground to cause it to grow below her, forcing her body up into the air, but she smirked, and sent her Quirk downwards, which turned the ground into nothingness, and came to the same level as him.

"You stay away from Kenji-kun evil woman!"

Tomoko, defending Daisuke's brother, send a punch towards her, but Yami grabbed her wrist, and smirked dangerously.

"Does Daisuke care for you? Maybe you should just fly away!"

Yami lifted Tomoko up into the air, and went to throw her, when Kenji thrusted his fist at her face, using wings by his Life wings at his elbow, to propel his arm forward, and punched her right in the face, forcing wind to bend around their area, but Yami gave him a look.

"Not quite yet junior."

She tossed Tomoko to the side, and into the air, but Kenji used his Life chains to catch her, while Daisuke flashed beside Yami, and did a double slash at her with claws of a lion he summoned, ripping through the arm that was going for Kenji, and thrusted his fists forward, embedding into her stomach, and blew her backwards, smashing deeply into the ground, and ended up embedding her into a nearby building with enough force to shake the area.

Kenji brought down Tomoko who smiled at Daisuke who in turn gave a relieved look.

"Tomoko-chan, you get the people around here out of here. This battle could turn into a dangerous fight."

"Dai-kun..."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Also, take Eri-san there with you, this is a very dangerous area, and if she's caught up...then it would be bad."

Tomoko didn't look convinced.

But, she knew that he was concerned for the others that were around along with Eri so she nodded, and rushed into the nearby buildings, while taking Eri.

"Ken-chan!"

Eri called, but Kenji gave her a kind smile.

"Don't worry Eri-san, I'll be right with you."

Eri nodded with sad eyes, and went with Tomoko.

Kenji then looked towards Daisuke who lowered his eyes.

"Daisuke, is she too powerful? I can tell you're having difficulty with her."

"I'm not sure I can handle her on my own, she's in a level that even All For One would consider hard..."

Yami walked closer, releasing pulses of Death which blew up the area around them, destroying everything in her path.

Kenji however saw that people were beginning to evacuate the building that they were in for the party.

"Daisuke, people are here, they could get caught up in the fight..."

"Yeah, you evacuate them to the evacuation sites around the island. You got some seeds right?" Kenji nodded. "Mom can see through the flowers if she closes her eyes and concentrates, like a second set of eyes, like I do with my Death animals. I know it's a hard task to ask, but I can rely on you, can't I?"

Daisuke was depending on Kenji.

If that was the case then he had to do it.

"Y-Yes, leave it to me Daisuke!" Kenji took the seeds out his pocket, and threw them into the air, and they turned into flower children. "Everyone! Please follow these flower monsters to the evacuation sites! This area is very dangerous! Please follow them! They will keep you away from the battles!"

The civilians heard what Kenji said, and did as he asked, once seeing how Yami was moving forward menacingly.

"Wow, I was surprised by that." Yami's body showed that she was healing itself. "But, you two together can't fight against me. I am the wife of All For One, my power is beyond yours-"

"Yeah yeah, save the crap."

Yami scowled at Daisuke who smirked right back towards her.

Kenji looked worried...but then he got into a meditation type stance, and closed his eyes knowing he had a job to do.

He concentrated, and concentrated.

He sent out his Life energy, and connected with the monsters.

Like his Mother…

Like his brother…

He was going to do his best.

So he poured his power into the flower monsters, and eventually, in his minds eye, he saw through the flowers. Though the connection was hard to keep, he could see what they were doing, and remotely control them, so that's what he did, and led people away from the area as Daisuke sent a flock of birds at Yami.

"Even you have limits my boy. You can't keep up those creatures of yourself, no matter how much you've trained yourself."

"You also have limits Grandma, even you can be worn down."

Daisuke shot back at Yami with the birds flocking around Yami's body, who unleashed her Death in an omni-directional wave, which in turn cut off the birds from existence, but that allowed Daisuke to charge up his power, and shoot it in a stream of Death by summoning only a Dragon's head, catching up the woman and flung her away, before it disappeared.

While that happened, Kenji continued having the others evacuated with his flower monsters.

But then Mrs and Mr Yaoyorozu came out of the building and saw Kenji so she walked closer...but then she stopped when seeing the flower monsters leading public away from the area.

"Dear, we need to go."

Mr Yaoyorozu spoke up, glancing at Yami who fought Daisuke.

Mrs Yaoyorozu inhaled and exhaled deeply, and for this instance, decided to trust in Kenji, and followed Kenji's flower monsters away from the area.

As they did, Yami came back up, and gave a dirty smile on her face.

"Seems like the sheep are trying to leave."

Yami raised her hand, and swung it outwards, towards the crowd. Before she could release her Death, Daisuke knocked her arm to the side, but that unleashed a Death blast that managed to hit the side of a building, crumbling it down just enough that rubble fell down towards the others, including that of Mrs Yaoyorozu.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"We're going to die!"

"Someone help please! Someone!"

Kenji's eyes opened, and placed his hand downwards, releasing a pulse of Life, causing the flower monsters to grow larger, and up above the escaping people, creating a platform in the air of vines, catching the rubble so they wouldn't hit the others.

Mrs Yaoyorozu was surprised when seeing Kenji doing that, along with placing his Death hand outwards, and caught the rubble that the plant monster missed, and killed it off, all while putting strain on his body by how fast he was doing it, all so he could save them, despite it damaging his own body.

" _He saved my life...he saved all of our lives...without even thinking about what it could do to him...was I wrong all this time...? Momo...maybe I allowed my hatred to lead me...while being blinded to the kindness of this child...what a fool I am...Momo...Mikami-san...I'm so sorry._ "

She apologized within her mind, and wore a regretful face, Mr Yaoyorozu saw a change within his wife, and rather than looking at Kenji with hate, she was looking with sorrow, and repentance.

"Come on dear, lets leave it to the Mikami brothers."

Mrs Yaoyorozu bowed her head.

"Yes, of course." Her eyes went towards Kenji who kept helping people evacuate and shed a single tear. "Good luck, Mikami-kun, and thank you for saving me."

Kenji heard the soft voice of Momo's Mother, and briefly opened his eyes to see the appreciative eyes of the elder woman.

"Your daughter is safe, I can feel her with the others, saving people in the city."

Mr and Mrs Yaoyorozu nodded and left together while the battle continued.

* * *

Staring down the enemy, All Might cursed his own power in his mind, due to it running out, and hoped that Daisuke, and Kenji would be alright, considering that they were fighting someone that even he had been overpowered by briefly, and he also felt the wound he received before aching.

Seeing the mountain of metal before him, it was a crazy amount.

But, All Might didn't give up, even with his time limit slowly coming to an end.

"You just don't give up, do you?!" He jumped towards Wolfram, the ground erupting around him from the pressure of his jump. "Texaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!" All Might reeled back his fist, while Wolfram gave him an uncaring glance. "Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!"

All Might thrusted his fist forward, but a wall of metal rose up, and blocked the shot. Though the wall suffered a large damage from the punch, it held All Might's power back, which even surprised Izuku and All Might himself.

"What do you call that?!"

Wolfram flicked his hand and iron pillars came out of the wall he punched, smashing into his body and caused All Might to be slammed down into the ground while metal from all over the building began to raise upwards, and surround the area, forming into large, very large cubes, and other shapes as well.

Wolfram's disgusting eyes went towards Izuku, All Might, and Melissa.

"As expected of David Shield, I can tell my Quirk is getting revitalized! This is really great!"

Wolfram's form went higher into the air thanks to the fortress of metal that was below him, and surrounding him. It looked like an unmovable tower. Wolfram's eyes were also glowing purple from the sight.

"T-This is Dave's..."

All Might trailed off, Melissa looked like she was losing hope.

"It's the power of the device Papa made..."

With floating metal around him, Wolfram's dark eyes went across each of the people below him.

"Now, in order to raise the price of this device, why don't we have a demonstration on how it can blow away All Might!"

Wolfram wasted no time, and sent multiple iron pillars right for All Might himself. All Might leaped around the battle field, avoiding the very fast moving pillars which broke the ground apart each time they clashed downwards.

Then All Might lunged forward, Wolfram directed his hand downwards, and sent a pillar right for him. All Might's fist clenched tightly, and sent it forward, punching right into the metal itself, but it pushed right back against All Might despite his strength, and he was forced against the ground, but still, he held the pillar back as best as he could..

While punching it, the ground near Melissa came upwards, and she cried, only for Izuku to leap in and save her life, jumping away while looking worried for All Might himself. He could see the smoke coming off of All Might, and knew that his time limit was coming to an end.

But Wolfram didn't care, and sent more iron pillars into his body, more and more of them, All Might did his best to hold them back, but he coughed up blood from the impacts he was receiving, Wolfram was being relentless.

"Just be crushed already!"

Wolfram waved his hand outwards, and shot off more pillars towards All Might.

Izuku became panicked and went to do something, when ice grew across the ice, freezing it in place all together.

Surprise came over them all, but then Tokoyami came upwards, summoning Dark Shadow, which used its strength to grab All Might, and drag him out of the way from an attack that was coming for his body, while Katsuki unleashed a barrage of explosions towards Wolfram while yelling "Go to hell!" but he used his metal to block the attacks.

All Might watched on as Iida, and the others also came to the top, looking around. Katsuki looked around, and couldn't see Kenji around, feeling worry coming over her right now for her boyfriend.

But All Might then watched as Shoto, Iida, and Kirishima, Tokoyami, and Katsuki used their Quirk's to attack Wolfram, so he had to do the same, while yelling "I've got to go, Plus Ultra! Prepare yourself Villain!" and shot off into the air like a lightning bolt streaking across the sky.

Wolfram unleashed a barrage of attacks towards All Might, but All Might used his excellent speed to avoid the iron pillars again and again. He hopped off one of them, and then punched another one, breaking it, and then he leaped towards Wolfram once more.

But then three pillars of iron came towards him, so he crossed his arms.

"Carolina Smash!"

He swung his arms outwards, and broke through the pillars, and continued going forward…

But then wires made of metal as he shot towards Wolfram, wrapped around his body, binding him in the air, suspending him there. All Might tried to escape, but he couldn't escape at all, while Wolfram grabbed All Might by the throat.

"Is that all you got?" He grinned towards All Might, as his muscles began expanding. All Might wore surprise on his face, but he wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be honestly. "Prepare yourself, you should take your own advise."

All Might looked up towards him, seeing his eyes on him like a gleaming Devil which was quite scary.

"This power...so it is true after all..."

Wolfram smirked, and continued strangling him, while placing a hand on the place where his injury was, the same one he showed Izuku when they first met, the same one Yami had injured before, and squeezed hard, causing All Might to release a bellowing scream.

"This power enhances muscles. You see, that woman came to me, and said that we had a deal to be made. They gave me this power, in exchange for allowing her to accompany me and share this technology. You know him as All For One, he gave me this power."

All Might gritted his teeth while the others were being suppressed by the metal wires of Wolfram's.

* * *

Back down with the others, Kenji finished evacuating everyone that was around and turned back to the fight at hand.

Yami and Daisuke shot at one another, and their fists came together, in a grapple between the two, but Daisuke immediately used his Quirk to create snakes that crawled across his arms, and shot for Yami, but she unleashed her Death Quirk around her, destroying the snakes causing Daisuke to flinch at the feeling of the damage being transferred to him, but by her releasing her Quirk, Daisuke smirked at the sight.

So Daisuke smashed his hand against her own face, causing her to recoil in pain, allowing Daisuke to wrap a snake around her form, and flew into the sky briefly, getting off the ground a good distance, before he flipped around and slammed her body onto the ground, fracturing said ground around her body.

"Your Death, there's an interval that you can unleash at before your body has to compensate for the overwhelming power, and you have to take a second or so before you can go back to normal. You might appear to be invincible, but everyone has a weakness, even if you think that All For One gave you the powers to have no weaknesses. It is the same as my Father, and my brother, even you feel the effects of Death killing your body, even with your enhanced regeneration."

Kenji nodded, he saw the same thing having studied her as well.

Yami smirked at the sight before her.

"You are doing well, aren't you? To have seen that little hidden weakness of mine, it is true that you are the grandson of All For One and myself. Did you know, I am the one who supplies the technology to the League of Villains. It's true. When it comes to tech, call me the true master."

"Then trust master, come for me."

Daisuke saw his chance, grabbing Yami by the face, smashing her hand into a nearby building, and flew downwards, continuing to embed her face into the building to cause more damage than he could do on his own, and then finally, he threw her downwards with a good deal of strength, the ground below her became uprooted with her body simply smashing against it.

But Yami soon recovered, and went to fight Daisuke once more.

Kenji watched on the ground, and could see that Daisuke was being pushed back and being injured by Yami.

But then Kenji felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw that it was Irina.

"Irina..."

"Seems like Daisuke's in a bit of bother huh."

Kenji nodded, tightening his hand.

"I can't do anything...this is beyond me..."

Kenji gave a frustrated expression.

Irina also wore a frustrated face.

"I know, only Daisuke and All Might could face this bitch and manage to pull a win, and Daisuke himself isn't fully equipped right now, she has an unfair advantage...but, we have to do something to help..."

"I've been watching her, her movements are becoming a little duller each time that she uses stronger versions of her attacks, because her body is healing the damage that her Death is causing her, lowering her performance and she's running her stamina out quicker. Daisuke's already realized it as well. If we can force her to use a strong attack, then Daisuke could have a window where he could deliver a beat down on her, and perhaps knock her unconscious."

Irina placed a finger by her chin.

"Then we have to do it Kenji. Daisuke can't wear her down enough to weaken her, and beat her down at the same time, and we together wouldn't be enough to give her a beat down, so we have to combine our Quirk's and do something about this."

"Combine our Quirk's?"

Irina gave a sly smile, and allowed her wires to go into Kenji's body, then he could feel energy flowing into him.

"My Quirk, it allows me to not only control, but also power up whoever my wires are attached too, or stop the function of a Quirk or activate it for a brief time. Consider me as your support item, and making you stronger. Use your strongest blast against her, and then she'll have no choice but to defend against it, allowing Daisuke the time to give her a harsh beating."

"R-Right!"

Kenji allowed his Death to surrounded one of his sides, and Life around the other. Using his powered up Quirk together, Kenji placed his hand outwards, summoning more Death than he had been capable of normally, and using his Life Quirk, he was able to heal his body without moving.

Since he didn't have to worry about fighting up close, he could concentrate on both at the same time, and use his powers together in order to deliver a very harsh blow to Yami that was fighting Daisuke.

The ground around Kenji was rotting away with his power, while some aspects of the ground was being brought to life by Kenji's Life side, and it looked like a perfectly meshing of black and white together.

Then he aimed his hand towards Yami.

"Oi! Grandma!"

Yami's eyes shot towards Kenji who gave off a devilish smirk.

"Yes my boy?"

"Sorry but I wont be going to your psychotic husband today! By the way, remember the recent Quirk I got? Absorb and Release? Guess what you fired at me before...It's still in my body, and I'm going to unleash it right now, mixing your Death with my own! So take this!"

Kenji unleashed a very power Death wave which took up a large amount of the area as it was the combination of his own Death, and the Death Yami shot at him before, even Daisuke was surprised, and had only seen his Father use such an attack by truly pushing himself.

"That seems a little dangerous, I will have to move now."

Yami chuckled, and went to move, when a giant wall of Life energy erupted outwards, blocking her path all together, causing her to gasp.

"I imitated my girlfriend Shoto-chan a little bit with how she makes an ice wall, meet the Life Wall! Try and get around that Granny!"

Yami scowled, and went to take it down, but the Death energy Kenji released came too close, so she had to take that down, unleashing as much power as she could at a moments notice, clashing together violently, caused a number of the building's nearby to begin breaking down, rotting away with just being near the attack.

Daisuke pulled backwards, and concentrated while panting, cupped his hands together, understanding what they were doing, allowed his powers to mesh together, and create a strong creature.

Kenji and Yami's attacks continued pushing against one another, even killing the air that was around it, creating a vacuum around the attack that could destroy most people.

"Ngh!"

Kenji felt the push backs of his power activating, and his body felt like it was going to die. He could feel his arm going numb, and the cells in his arms dying from unleashing such an attack, but also, Yami's body could feel the aftershocks of the attack, which Daisuke saw, and took advantage of as well, sending out a bird which flew at the enemy like a bullet, slicing into the back of Yami, causing her to cry out.

"Aaah!"

Because of the pain and her body having to adapt to her power, Kenji saw an opening.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

While screaming, Kenji's arm became badly damaged, even with using his Life Quirk, but his power pushed through and destroyed down Yami's attack for long enough for Daisuke to aid in attacking, creating a large Dragon that unleashed its Death breath attack, mixing together with Kenji's own power, and together, their combined power managed to break through the attack and washed over Yami's body.

Blood erupted out of the woman, and she was blown back, but the Dragon of Death was right on her, biting into her body, causing her to cry out, and then was flung down into the ground, followed by a wave of Death breath from the Dragon, slamming her body into the ground.

Kenji fell to the floor, seething in pain, while Irina went to his side, and held onto him.

On the other side, Daisuke landed beside him, and looked over him.

"Are you alright?"

Kenji panted, nodded, but felt pain ripping through him.

"D-Damn it...b-but we won Daisuke..."

"Yeah, we won..."

Daisuke inhaled slowly, and had to admit that he was getting tired, glancing at Yami.

Yami, who was bleeding badly on the ground, had been knocked out by the double attack.

But then, from behind her, a portal opened, Irina hid behind a pillar both Kenji and Daisuke understanding why, and walking through was an old man wearing perculiar goggles, and had a mustache, Kenji narrowed his eyes at him, almost seemingly recognizing him from somewhere, but Kenji couldn't remember where from.

"Good day, next Heir-sama." He looked down at Yami who was unconscious. "It seems Lady Yami has passed out. That's not good, All For One wont be pleased with her being injured." He clicked his fingers, and a Nomu came through the portal, Kenji and Daisuke got into a fighting position, but the beast picked up Yami in its arms, and the man noticed something. "Oh my, it seems she's got the blueprints after all." His eyes went towards Kenji who flinched. "Do not worry, I wont fight you this day, my job is merely to support Lady Yami here."

"And who are you exactly?"

Kenji demanded, while the man bowed his head.

"A faithful servant and doctor of All For One, Lady Yami here, and you who I recognize as the rightful next Heir of the League of Villains."

"Doctor..."

Daisuke scowled out, while the doctor cracked his neck.

"Usually, I don't come out like this, but for Lady Yami, I made an exception." His eyes went towards Kenji who backed away. "What a fine specimen you are. You know, I've been studying you for years now, your unique body to hold Quirk's easily. There's much potential with you, and I understand All For One's wishes more than most. Until then my Heir-sama, goodbye."

"Wait!"

Kenji tried to move forward as did Daisuke, but they both winced, and Kenji fell to his knees while Daisuke ran slower, due to their exhaustion coming, and then they disappeared together.

"Kurogiri-san must've been the one to open that portal."

Irina stepped out and spoke up.

"You didn't know he was here?"

Daisuke questioned.

Irina shook her head.

"No, I didn't know he was here. My mission was to watch and get the access codes that Wolfram has, beyond that I was meant to watch over Wolfram. I didn't know that this was going to happen. And his doctor appeared here...just to support Grandma? I don't know..." Irina spoke with a sad expression on her face. "Grandmother, Grandfather...we have one messed up family, don't we?"

Despite being tired, Kenji and Daisuke began to laugh.

But then Kenji heard "Ken-chan!" and was soon jumped by Eri, accompanied by Tomoko, who latched onto Kenji tightly and cried happy tears.

"Ken-chan, I'm so glad you're safe! I-I was so worried about you Ken-chan! Your body is covered in wounds! A-Are you going to be okay?!"

Kenji lightly petted the back of her head, hugging her gently into his body.

"It's okay now, I'm alright Eri-san, I'm here now. I'm glad you're safe Eri-san. Did you help everyone escape?"

"Y-Yes I was like Ken-chan and did my best!"

"Good girl, I knew I'd be able to count on you."

Eri hiccuped, Kenji used his finger to brush under her eyes, and dried her tears away, then hugged her into his chest, whispering comforting words to Eri.

But then Daisuke looked upwards, and saw what was happening.

"We have to go. Tomoko-chan, take care of Eri-san once more."

"Right~ Leave to me~"

Tomoko took Eri, as Kenji, Irina and Daisuke all hopped on a nearby bird made of Daisuke's Quirk, shooting off to the sky while panting, they had to do one last thing before they could rest.

* * *

Back with All Might, who was still being bound, Wolfram looked towards him and continued crushing his throat. The others tried, but they couldn't get towards him at all. All Might however saw what was happening, with the others, and couldn't stop.

"You should begin to fall into despair. Seeing that you are going to lose. That woman is going to take that kid Kenji Mikami. I don't know why they want the brat, but it seems that he will be going with them soon enough."

All Might's eyes changed.

"No!"

All Might tried going forward with his fist, but an iron pillar slammed against his body and pushed his body backwards, a fair good distance. Then, from the left and right, giant iron cubes went right towards the bound All Might.

"All Might!"

Izuku cried out, seeing the iron cubes going right for his body.

But before they could do anything, they heard a voice call "Yamato no Orochi!" and from the side, a eight headed serpent came to life, a black hulking creature, and its large heads went towards the cubes, and bit down into them, wrapping around them and crushing them with its amazing strength, Wolfram's eyes and All Might's eyes widened in pure surprise.

"It's you!"

Wolfram exclaimed, seeing Daisuke standing beside Izuku, panting from using his Quirk so much, and still defended All Might, despite Wolfram trying to break through the creature, the others looked on with bewilderment at seeing the powerful beast.

"Young Daisuke!"

All Might called, Daisuke gave a slight smile.

"Gone, for now. Tell you later."

All Might bowed his head, as Wolfram's eyes blazed…

But then he realized that his Quirk wasn't working anymore.

"W-Wait, what?! Why is my Quirk not working!?"

He couldn't work it out.

He couldn't move anything of his Quirk at all.

When he was confused, Irina came walking onto the battlefield, and hopped onto All Might's shoulder, sitting there.

"Young Irina. I am so glad you're safe."

Irina gave All Might a wink and hugged around his neck, Tokoyami looked relieved by seeing her there.

"You're a bad man Wolfram. Thinking you can pick on All Might, for shame. He's a good man, and you're being mean, I think it is time for you to be punished hehehe~"

Wolfram's eyes narrowed dangerously at Irina who wagged her finger at him. Wolfram saw that from her finger, a wire was going towards him, and he looked downwards, to see that entering his chest, was a wire.

He ripped the wire out of his chest, while Irina giggled.

"Well, that was expected huh. Though, I only need to stop your Quirk for a few seconds, before my brother saves David-san."

"Before he saves…"

Before Wolfram could finish, a large hole was carved out from the mountain of metal, showing Kenji holding onto the near unconscious David with wisps of Death surrounding the hole Kenji carved out.

"Young Mikami!"

All Might was relieved to see Kenji, who gave him a salute.

"Time to save the day All Might!"

Kenji extended his wings, flying away with David, taking him to Melissa who held onto her Father tightly, and Melissa said "Thank you!" with teary eyes to Kenji who smiled, and fell down to the ground, feeling exhausted, where Katsuki hugged onto him tightly, making him smile.

"Ken, are you okay? I was worried."

"I'm exhausted and in a lot of pain, but otherwise okay."

Katsuki looked relieved, as did Shoto who came over and hugged onto him at the same time, the others seemed very relieved that Kenji was okay.

Daisuke brought back his creature and forced it to become a shield for everyone else that wasn't All Might while he tapped Izuku's shoulder.

"Go on, Midoriya."

"A-Ah, Daisuke-san this is..."

"Well, don't you want to do it with your Hero? Just once, you can work together. He can't do it alone."

Izuku clenched his fists tightly, nodding and walked forward.

"Well, that's what happens when you kidnap people. People save them." Irina's eyes went towards Izuku and then towards All Might, taking out a knife, and cut through the wires binding All Might, All Might fell towards the floor, and held Irina bridal style, while she got close to his ear. "All Might, and Midoriya-kun together, wouldn't it be the eighth and ninth user coming together before you lose it All Might?"

"Young Irina..."

"Do your best All Might, or should I say Uncle Might?"

She whispered to him, causing him to blush lightly, before she lightly kissed his cheek, making him blush even more.

Irina then ran off towards the others, bypassing Izuku while saying "Good luck Midoriya-kun~!" and got back to the others, Tokoyami hugging onto her form who hugged him back.

Izuku got close to All Might who glanced at Daisuke who nodded with a single nod of his head.

In turn, All Might held his hand towards Izuku.

"This time, I'm going to need your help, Young Midoriya."

Izuku took All Might's hand, nodding strongly.

"Yes!"

"Then, let us go Young Midoriya!"

"Yes sir!"

Like lightning, the pair zipped forward together at the same time. Kenji was surprised by the speed that they went and the lengths they were going to go through to do such things.

Wolfram himself stayed on his mountain of metal, murmured "You insolent brats." while metal cubes began gathering up above them all, and then he thrusted his hand downwards, a barrage of metal cubes rained down towards them all.

"You're not the only one who's fighting!"

Katsuki placed her hand outwards, and released her explosive power, while feeling the pulsating sensation running through her arms, managing to take a good chunk out of the metal cubes, Kenji looked on with a smile.

"Well, if Kacchan is then I'll have to push myself too!" Kenji thrusted his hand outwards, and shot off a large wave of Death. "Death Wave!"

The wave of Death encompassed a number of the cubes, and using the killing aspect of his power, managed to break through the cubes, and took them down, protecting Izuku and All Might from a few that headed for them, before letting out a cry and fell to the ground, his arm throbbing in pain.

Iron pillars then went towards Izuku and All Might, but Shoto said "As if I'd let you!" and waved her hand outwards, creating a massive ice wall, blocking the attacks long enough for Izuku and All Might to continue running past that point.

Then the pair jumped upwards together, Wolfram wasn't pleased, and waved his hand downwards with metal cubes soon following afterwards, and the ground around them began uprooted, but Daisuke gathered everyone on his Yamato no Orochi beast, and brought them together to keep them safe.

"Go on All Might, Midoriya, unleash your power!"

All Might gave Daisuke a smile, while casually dodging a number of iron pillars heading for his body, before launching his fist forward, smashing apart a giant cube that was before him, Izuku beside him tapped into more One For All power, and launched himself upwards, avoiding several pillars and became faster than before.

He caught up to All Might, and together, they ran upwards towards Wolfram.

While they did, Wolfram was getting more desperate, and placed his hands up, the metal around the area went upwards also, forming into one massive cube but neither Izuku or All Might seemed to be in despair, tightening their hands together.

"Come on..."

Kenji murmured, seeing the pair going up against such an attack.

"I'll crush you and this tower!"

The perfect large cube went downwards towards Izuku and All Might at the same time, speeding so fast that some were blind sided. Kenji himself, cocked his head at the side, while muttering "This has gotta be a dream come true to Deku-kun." seeing him with All Might.

Together, their fists shined with their powers, and they both yelled out together.

""Double Detroit Smash!""

Their fists collided with the large cube itself, and they struggled with it. Wolfram put his all into it, but Kenji saw that his hands and arms were shaking around dangerously. Katsuki looked towards Kenji, who laid his head on her shoulder, seemingly quite tired, so she cupped his head to her shoulder, and hugged onto his body tightly.

They continued pushing against the metal the best that they could, All Might had blood coming out of his mouth, while Izuku's gauntlet was breaking apart. Even then, they managed to get what they needed, putting their all into it, their powers together ripped right through the cube, shattering it all together, the pieces of metal fell down to the ground.

And they continued, like a shooting star across the sky.

"Gooooooooooooo!"

Ochaco cried out.

""All Might!""

Momo and Jiro yelled.

[Midoriya!]

Kirishima, Shinso, Iida, Mineta, and Tokoyami yelled out.

[Get him!]

Kenji, Shoto and Katsuki yell out together.

"Destroy him All Might! Midoriya-kun! I wont accept losing from my boys that isn't a chuunibyou!"

Tokoyami glanced at Irina who thrusted her fists to the sky, before giving a very small smile, and taking her hand, making her wink towards him.

Daisuke didn't say anything, but just gave a smile of approval, seeing the pair reaching towards Wolfram.

"Go..."

Izuku readied his power, his fist and gauntlet with cracks in it showcased his power.

"Beyond..."

All Might's body formed a T shape with how his elbows stuck out with his hands on his waist.

""Plus Ultraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!""

The pair shot down towards Wolfram, who wrapped himself up in metal, and once more, their fists came towards him, and broke through it. Though Izuku's gauntlet broke, the pair managed to reach his body with their power, and a large shock wave of air erupted around them, blowing everything away, but Daisuke kept them all safe with his creature.

While that happened, Kenji watched as Wolfram's unconscious body fell down towards the ground, as did Izuku and All Might, but Daisuke sent off his bird, which caught the pair, and brought them towards the others, but he saw All Might's fleeting form, so instead he coughed "I'll take care of him." and swiftly moved him out of the way of the others.

Kenji looked towards Izuku who smiled back towards him.

"Going beyond Plus Ultra huh?"

"T-That's our motto!"

Izuku cried out, Kenji chuckled, looking down at David, and began using his Quirk once more to heal his wounds. Even though he was exhausted, it seemed like he was still taking care of the others, so Momo, Jiro, Katsuki and Shoto supported him, while Irina glanced towards Wolfram, seeing the device that Wolfram had, was broken…but remembered that Yami had the blueprints to it, so she was worried for the future.

Tokoyami laid a hand on Irina's shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Irina jumped towards him, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Y-Yup." She felt light hitting her face, and saw the sun coming up. "No way, it's morning already? I'm so tired..."

"Yes, it does seem like we've been doing this all night Fox-san."

Irina smiled lightly while Daisuke from a small distance checked over All Might.

"He did well, that Midoriya boy. Also, Kenji managed to help me beat back Yami, and we managed to win, while saving a lot of people. Though All For One's doctor came and took her away."

"I'm see, I'm glad you're all safe. But Daisuke, with this pushing me farther and farther, my Quirk..."

"I understand, your losing it faster than you thought, aren't you?" All Might bowed his head sadly. "Don't worry, when the time comes, we will have to all do our best and pull together. By the way, why did you go into a T shape exactly?"

"It was cool! And awesome! I was doing a heroic pose!"

"Haha, if you say so."

All Might, and Daisuke chuckled together, as Irina came over, and hugged onto All Might tightly.

"Young Irina..."

"Just this once, I wanted to hug you like this."

All Might smiled softly, and held onto Irina tightly.

"That's okay Young Irina. I've missed you too."

Irina's eyes began shedding tears while All Might comforted her gently, and then she began fixing his wound with the help of her Quirk making stitches on his wound to stop blood loss.

Daisuke's eyes went to the others, seeing Izuku and Kenji together, and couldn't help but see All Might and his Father standing together for a brief moment and chuckled "The future seems bright after all." All Might heard what he said, and had to agree mentally.

* * *

Sometime passed, and Wolfram's eyes began slowly opening and closing.

He felt something different…

He felt like he was being bound.

And that was the case.

When he fully opened his eyes, he saw that he was bound, and standing over him where three figures. He couldn't see their faces, but he could make out two men and a woman.

The three stood above him, was Kenji, Daisuke, and Irina who all wore masks to conceal their identities and also used voice changers so he wouldn't know it was them.

"W-What's going on?!"

Wolfram cried, Irina chuckled lightly.

"We've been investigating you a bit, and it seems you've killed people before. A lot of people."

"T-That's..."

"And those Quirk's you had, at least one of them came from All For One, maybe even both."

Daisuke added, Kenji bowing down and chuckled eerily.

"Though I haven't done this before, bear with me as I take those Quirk's away so you can't hurt anyone else with them."

"N-No you can't! These belong to me! The owners dead anyway! It doesn't matter! Don't do this to me!"

Wolfram pleaded, but Kenji shook his head.

"I've debated this in my head for a long time now, the ethics behind taking others Quirk's away, but I've decided after reading about all the things you've done, you hurting others like that, and the fact All For One gave you at least a Quirk, I wont allow his evil to spread so you'd hurt more people."

"No don't!"

Wolfram tried to move, but he couldn't get out of the grasp of Daisuke and Irina who held him down.

Kenji then placed his hands on Wolfram's body, while Kenny came out from behind Kenji, and placed a hand on his hand.

"Lets do this together, kay?"

"Right, lets do it Kenny."

Irina and Daisuke didn't know who he was speaking to, but helped Kenji perform the delicate operation to kill off the Quirk from the human body. Thanks to the guidance from Kenny, the support of Irina and Daisuke, he was able to kill them off from the body, and take them away.

Though it was difficult, and took time to do so, Kenji eventually managed to take the Quirk's away from Wolfram, and for the time being, Kenji took them into his own body.

Though it was a hard choice to make to take someone's Quirk's away, he knew he'd be saving a lot of people doing this.

* * *

A few days later, Kenji and the others were at a party, and casually speaking among other things. Kenji saw Tomoko forcing Daisuke to dance with her which made him laugh, he also saw that Irina and Tokoyami were dancing together, and others like Izuku was speaking to Ochaco about random things.

"Ken-chan, what's fo...fo...fon...?"

Eri asked while pointing at a pot.

Kenji glanced and saw the pot, chuckling lightly.

"It's called fondue Eri-san. It's hot cheese basically."

"Ooh, I wanna try it Ken-chan."

"Okay, but be careful, it's really hot."

Kenji chuckled, and helped her get some.

But when she took a bite, Kenji saw Eri's mouth open wide, while saying "So hot!" so Kenji grabbed some water, and gave it to Eri who gulped it down quickly. Kenji smiled at the young girl, but then he felt a tap on his shoulder, surprising him when it was Katsuki, Shoto, Momo, Tsuyu, Jiro, Toru, Mina, Itsuka, Ibara, and Mei stood there.

They seemed...upset about something.

"W-What's wrong…?"

"Ken, I want to say, I don't want you to stay in America!"

"Yes, Kenji-kun, I don't want you to stay here either."

Kenji looked surprised that Katsuki and Shoto said something like that, Eri looked lost, so did Kenji.

"What are you two talking about? Why do you think I'm staying in America?"

"We found the application form Ken-chan."

Momo spoke with a sad face, Tsuyu nodding "Ribbit." with an equally sad face.

"What application form? Am I applying for something?"

"Yeah, we know all about it! How much you love it here!"

Mina cried, Jiro nodding and looked sad.

"After everything that has happened, we know that you have been having so much fun here, and how everyone accepts you...and with what Bakugo-san found with the application form..."

"Yeah right! You have to stay in Japan, you're my Bishounen boy!"

Mei cried out, while Ibara cupped her hands together sadly.

"My Lord, please don't stay in America, your light is needed in Japan where I am."

Ibara added, confusing Kenji even more.

"I don't get what you're all talking about."

"We want to be apart of this Mikami-kun."

Itsuka's words made Kenji even more confused.

"Let me be apart of this, I don't get what's going on!"

Katsuki sighed and thrusted the application form for the school towards him.

Kenji glanced over it, with Eri doing the same thing.

Then he looked up towards the others, seeing their sad faces.

"You think I'm staying in America because of this?" They nodded while looking sad. "Well I'm..."

"Before you say anything Ken, I just want to say...if you decide to stay, I'll stay with you."

"Kacchan..."

"Yes, I'll do the same."

Shoto spoke up, Momo nodding with a smile.

"I want to be with Ken-chan, wherever he is, and if this is that place, then I would stay here with you..."

Kenji saw that the other girls also were agreeing, and he couldn't deny that it was beautiful.

They loved him and cared so much that they were willing to move just to be with him.

It touched him more than he thought possible.

He felt really loved in this moment in time.

"Everyone...you're so kind...but, I'm not staying in America, and I'd never ask you all to move just for me."

The girls all gasped, but they looked relieved at the same time.

"S-Seriously? Even though people treated you kindly here Ken-chan."

Momo spoke up for the others, Kenji nodded while petting Eri's head.

"Yes. That's great, you know, people liking me for who I am. While being here, it gave me a glimpse of what I hope the world will be like one day for me. But, this isn't me. I love Quirk's, I want to study them one day and I like inventing things too. But, U.A isn't here, I want to be a Hero, and I can't do that here. I hope one day, the world comes to see me as this place has, but I'll earn that through hard work and determination."

"Then why did you have that application form…?"

Katsuki wondered, Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, David-san was insistent, and he kept asking me about it. I humoured him, but I already knew I wouldn't be staying here. So don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to become a Hero. In fact, what happened during the island attack just reinforced what I truly want in life. I want to become a strong Hero, I want to become someone who everyone can look up to and be protected. That night...I saved people, and that gave me the greatest feelings. It isn't about the rewards, it's knowing that I've saved that persons life." His eyes went towards Eri who looked back at Kenji with a happy face, though she tried to smile, and it came out ever so slightly which meant the world to him. "I want to keep the children safe too, and I believe I can by being a Hero."

They all looked so relieved, and hugged onto Kenji tightly.

Kenji hugged each of them back, while smiling happily at each of them.

* * *

While the party was going on, Kenji took Melissa aside, and Izuku decided to follow after Kenji explained what he was planning, and he agreed, to do what he was going to do.

"So, what's going on Kenji-kun? Deku-kun?"

Melissa asked, looking between them.

Kenji and Izuku glanced at one another, before nodding.

"Melissa-san, Ken-kun and I have been talking...he asked me my opinion on it too..."

"Your opinion on what exactly?"

Melissa didn't understand it.

But Kenji did and he was quite happy to help her.

"Melissa-san, remember when I talked to you about you gaining a Quirk?"

"Yes?"

Melissa wasn't getting what they were talking about.

"Well...you see, Melissa-san...how about you came into contact with someone that could...give you a Quirk?"

"Give me a Quirk? How would that be possible?"

"Yes...lets say that you could gain a Quirk by someone passing one onto you..." Izuku began, Kenji nodding. "...would you want one?"

Melissa furrowed her eyebrows.

"But, that's not possible. Even if someone could do that, why would they do that for me?"

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, then he took out a piece of paper.

"See this?" Kenji waved the paper around. He slapped it with his finger, and it rippled normally. "Just normal paper, right?"

"Right…?"

Kenji activated the hardening Quirk and turned the paper into a stronger version. Then he saw a tree branch up high, and he threw the paper like a shuriken, Melissa watched on as the paper sliced through the tree branch, which fell down to the ground.

"My Quirk is Half Life, and Half Death, yet I just turned that paper as hard as steel. Doesn't make sense does it?"

Melissa was left bewildered.

Kenji then went towards the tree branch, lifted it up and activated the Quirk to make objects bigger, and the tree branch grew larger and larger, and resembled a grown tree, she was taken back by what she was seeing.

"W-Whoa...s-so you have multiple Quirk's…? I-If that's possible then...w-wait, you're really offering me a Quirk…?"

Kenji moved closer, and pulled out a list.

"I've prepared a list of Quirk's I have, please look over it and choose, if that's what you want."

Melissa took the list.

Her eyes went towards Izuku who nodded.

Then her eyes went towards Kenji.

"Y-You're just going to give me a Quirk? You want...nothing in return?"

"No, all I want is that you use the Quirk to your best ability and help people with it. You see, I've made it my mission to find people who have had their Quirk taken from them and give it back, or to find someone who was Quirkless and give them a Quirk so they can use it for the good of mankind. You'd actually be the first person to receive a Quirk from me, since I learned about the people who's Quirk's I have, and they are...well, they are dead. So, I want to give someone else a chance to be a Hero."

Melissa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She...could become a Hero.

She could gain a Quirk from Kenji.

Kenji continued.

"I've seen how this world can be unfair, I want to make this world more, fair." His eyes went towards Izuku who smiled softly. "You see, I have a friend that is quite like you Melissa-san, who didn't have a Quirk at all, yet wanted to be a Hero. Someone very important gave that boy a chance to shine as a Hero, and that's why I want to give others a chance to be a Hero. And this way, you get to choose what power you have unlike others who are born with what they're born with, so those are the Quirk's I currently have, give them a read, and let me know. Oh, if you're worried about controlling them, then I have been studying on how to use them so I can pass on my knowledge to people such as yourself. The only condition is, we keep this between us, kay?"

Melissa became overwhelmed.

This was her dream.

To be able to have a Quirk…

She thought she'd never have the chance…

But here she was, she was given the chance to shine as a Hero too…

"Kenji-kun….thank you so much..."

Melissa hugged onto him, while he smiled gently.

"It's okay, I'm only doing as I believe is right, and you deserve it, especially after what happened with Wolfram."

Melissa gently embraced the young boy more while Izuku looked on with a proud smile, proud of his friend for doing this for Melissa.

* * *

Sitting within a dark and desolate place, was a young girl, with a light creamy pink colour hair that came down to her mid back, and matching eyes, though her eyes where different in the fact that her pupils formed a love heart shape, and she stared in front of her, at a television screen that showed videos of a certain someone.

Seeing the person doing flipping, shooting off attacks, along with showing smiles, and laughing.

"Papa, you're making me laugh."

The girl spoke with an upbeat voice, and a bright smile on her face.

Her face would turn upwards, downwards, and sideways in confusion at various points when watching the videos, as sometimes her Papa would become hurt, fight very well, or act silly.

It made her smile when watching her Papa.

But then she looked down at her body, and at the thick chains that bound her hands together, revealing that she was within a cell, an enclosed space.

Outside, large tubes surrounded her, and figures were inside of them, due to it being dark, she couldn't see them, but she knew what they were.

She inhaled slowly, and took out a picture of someone she cared about dearly, something that she had to sneak so she could have something to hold onto.

" _Papa, I'll come soon when the time is right, then we'll be together...I'll be strong like you are Papa, and find you...I love you Papa._ "

Clutching the picture she had, she waited for her chance to escape, and that time was soon.

Despite her situation, the love she had for her Papa inspired her to be strong, and her desire to be with her Papa.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So that wraps up the movie! I hope you enjoyed it! It was quite the ride, and Kenji's Grandmother is quite the scary opponent, but we saw the siblings team up and managed to beat her into unconsciousness by pulling all the stops against her, showing how powerful she really is, and she also collected blueprints that will appear in the future, Eri even saved Kenji's life. Momo's Mother also had a major revelation about Kenji carrying on from the one from a few chapters ago, that's going to carry on to a future chapter where we'll see more redemption of her. All For One's doctor came, and it seems Kenji might have met him before! What that means, we'll see in the future!**

 **Then the big fight with Wolfram happened, and how they took him down, along with Kenji using his power to take the Quirk's of Wolfram, and he offered Melissa a Quirk to make her a Hero! What Quirk Melissa chose, will be talked about in the future.**

 **At the end, a mysterious girl appeared. Who she is, what her Quirk is, what's happening to her along with who her Papa is, we'll see in the future! But she is going to be important for a future story arc.**

 **Soon we're going to the Training Camp, something I'm sure a lot of people have been waiting for, it's something I've been waiting for personally, and I can say it's going to be quite the arc, especially for Kenji who's going to be going through a lot considering it is going to be dealing with his Grandfather. We'll also get deeper into Daisuke's backstory, why he left at a young age, and what he's been doing for these years, and why he is the way he is. This arc is also going to be something for fans of Irina and Tokoyami, and will forward more of their relationship quite a bit. Fans of Himiko are going to be excited for what she's going to be doing during this arc, she's going to have quite an important role and so is Mina who's going to stepping up her game and a bunch of others. Eri's going to have a large role in the next arc, one of the main reasons why she was brought in the story now.**

 **Also, someone asked for the stats on Daisuke and Irina, so here they are! And if you're curious about Kenji's, Hikari's and Reapers, check out chapter 7.**

 **Daisuke.**

 **Power; 6/5**

 **Speed; 5/5**

 **Technique; 5/5**

 **Intelligence; 6/5**

 **Cooperativeness; 3/5**

 **Irina.**

 **Power; 2/5**

 **Speed; 4/5**

 **Technique; 5/5**

 **Intelligence; 6/5**

 **Cooperativeness; 6/5**

 **So there they are, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	42. The power of love

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks very much! And yeah, she's gonna be quite important!**

 **Clarent excalibur; Thanks, glad you liked it! He surely does yeah, with Kenji's help they managed to beat her back. Yup, we'll be delving deep into him quite soon. I suppose that this arc could be called the Mikami arc since we'll be exploring more about all members of the Mikami family, even Yami. Well, I wont spoil it, but it's going to be interesting. Yeah he could do that. Himiko with Tsu and Ochaco is going to be an interesting meeting. Nejire and Irina are going to have quite the emotional moment.**

 **Arkraith; Yup, we're finally getting there~ Tomoko is apart of that group, so is Daisuke, sort of. He hangs out with them at least. Ooh yeah, the bath scenes going to be fun. It's going to be quite the adventure.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Glad you liked it! They did yeah, they managed to pull off a victory. She did yeah, Eri managed to save his life. I suppose he's closer to a vigilante. He did yeah, he did his best to help the others even at the risk of damaging himself. They did yeah, and now Kenji's got those powers. We'll find out in the future. Yeah, it's going to be something~**

 **KarmaChaos5; Thanks very much! Yeah they managed to pull off a victory! Eri did her best, and managed to help Kenji before he could have died. They both follow All For One so it would make sense, and she is All For One's lover, so he'd prioritize her above most. He did yeah, it was difficult but he managed to pull it off. It was both. He did yeah, we'll find out more in the future!**

 **Guest 1; Hehe, you caught that then~? There were a few allusions to different anime/manga/games in that chapter. I can't spoil that, but it wont be so easy, but things will be taken into account. Himiko's going to be a pivotal role during this up coming arc. And she will yeah, she'll become important a little later down the line.**

 **Guest 2; We do yeah, and I'll be touching upon that in the future. There will be the pool part next chapter.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah that sounds great to me! I don't know much about Jojo's honestly.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, that's just how it would be. It will be different than how it is in the anime, since unlike there, All For One didn't care about Katsuki, he cares about Kenji, so he'll be more involved, and something is going to happen, I wont say what but it is going to be quite wild. In Tomura's mind, that probably would be possible. Well you never know.**

 **Draak D. Sol; Thanks very much! Well, it could be or couldn't be, I wont spoil it right now. And thanks!**

 **Guest 4; It would probably be between Kenji, Tomura, and Overhaul since Overhaul is something of a personal villain to Kenji now after everything that happened to Eri. Though Daisuke could have a stare down with Tomura since he's the main person trying to kidnap his little brother.**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, we're getting to the training camp! There will be changes yeah, some that might even surprise everyone. Kota and Eri, they're gonna have an interesting relationship.**

 **Ragna; No worries, I can understand how that is. Cool suggestions! Well you never know, she does have a Quirk now thanks to Kenji. I've actually thought about that before, and thought that it would be pretty funny to see.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Dabi and Kenji are going to have a unique relationship, some of it will be explored this chapter. Yeah, he fought quite well considering that she is on All Might tier power. It would have been even harder for Daisuke, and he could have very well have been killed, something Daisuke had admitted. Well you never know, we might. Yami's a genius, but she can't replicate it to full success so quickly. She did yeah, and you never know. Thanks, glad you liked it! Well maybe! We'll have to wait, and see~ She's very unique, we'll be exploring more of her in the future. Yeah maybe she could do that. Yeah that would be pretty cool!**

 **RIUTZU; No, it's not, it will be updated soon enough.**

 **AlphaOmega; Thanks very much! Glad that you liked it! Well, it could be that, he could just mean that she's so heartless that she can't be considered human, there's a few interpretations to what Daisuke really meant. She has yeah, we'll see more of that in the future. He has yeah, and no, it isn't All Might's daughter.**

 **Neonlight01; It surely was, they pulled out all the stops to fight against her. He did yeah, and he's closely tied to Yami, they've had many dealings in the past, calling them friends wouldn't be a stretch. He did yeah, and Tomura probably would have mixed feelings, since he's stated he wants to rule the League with Kenji. She did yeah, and Eri's going to be a huge part of the upcoming arc. She does yeah, she's going to have a redeeming moment. They did yeah, and you never know, Kenji might have given one of them to Melissa. Yeah maybe in the future.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The power of love**

Looking at a television screen, the young pink haired girl with heart shaped eyes couldn't be more amazed as she watched an interview with a certain someone.

[There's been several reports that you helped out in the I-Island incident, care to comment?]

The news reporter asked the boy on the screen, who looked on awkwardly.

[Well...I just did whatever any other Hero would do, that's all.]

The girl watched as the boy modestly spoke, making her smile.

"Papa..."

The girl whispered quietly to herself, watching the screen intently.

Then snippets of a battle were shown. Though it was hard to make out, she saw her 'Papa' fighting off against someone strongly, and defending others, making her smile even more than she was before.

She was entranced by the person that risked his life for everyone around, and it filled her with courage that she didn't think she'd have.

That's why, she chose that day to escape.

When the doctor came by, he opened the lock to her cage, and walked inside.

"It's time to begin the daily experimentation." The girl lowered her head sadly. "Remember about your Papa, if you do it then he'll think you're a good daughter."

The girl merely complied, holding out her hands, where the man unlocked the large shackles, and placed handcuffs on her wrists.

Then he led her out into a large laboratory area, showcasing many different large tubes filled with a strange liquid, and beings inside of them.

Walking past them, the girl was lead towards a large table, a large window being directly before the table at the end of the hall. To the side of her, was a small creature, missing half of its body, along with other creatures resembling it, but much larger.

The doctor showed a dark smile on his face, grabbing what seemed to be a syringe full of a strange liquid, but in the moment that he was turned, the young girl produced what seemed to be a screw, and flicked it rather hard, which in turn made a large noise back at the end of the hall of tubes.

"What was that?"

The doctor growled, moving towards that location, while the girl quickly rushed to the small creature, and lightly placed her lips against the exposed brain of the creature, and a pink light passed between them, and as she did, immense pain rippled through her, so much so that her legs buckled, and tears came to her eyes, but she remained strong, thinking of her Father.

She then, despite being in pain, also placed a small walkie talkie nearby the creature, hiding it behind some books, and rushed back to her place as the doctor walked back, dried her eyes, and attempted to hide her pain.

"W-What was that doctor?"

The girl asked innocently, the man shook his head.

"This place has probably got some pest problem. I'll sort it out soon." He took the syringe and held it towards the girl who cowered away. "What's wrong?"

"...I am a little scared."

"Fear, is it?" The girl just stood there, watching as the man pulled closer. "Don't worry. Remember Papa, he wants you to do this."

"Does Papa love me?"

That single question made a deranged smirk appear on his face.

"Yes, he does."

Upon hearing that, the girls face turned upwards.

"Then I'm going to be with Papa!"

The young girl kneed the doctor in the stomach, him being caught by surprise, fell to his knees at the hard kick, the young girl ran towards the window.

"Stop right there! Nomu! Get her!"

Coming from the shadows, a large creature with tool arms came at the young girl, but she took a leap of faith, and jumped out of the window, missing the tool armed Nomu by mere inches.

It was crazy, but she didn't have a choice.

She was on the third floor, and she went crashing down towards the ground.

"Aaaah!"

She let out a cry as she hit the ground.

Scratch marks appeared on her body, and she felt her body being in pain.

But she stood got up with some blood coming out of her body, and began running away.

It seemed that she was more durable than normal humans.

She ran down the alleyway as fast as she could, trying to find a way out.

When she came near the exit, stepping from behind her, was the doctor, with the Nomu.

"Trying to escape? Did you think you'd get far?"

"I just want to be with Papa!"

The doctor scowled.

"Haven't I given you enough? You get to watch your Father on television, and I've let you seen old recordings. I even let you watch when he fought strong opponents."

"Yes, that allowed me to be just as brave as Papa. I will go and be with Papa now."

The doctor turned his hand to the Nomu.

But before he could say anything, the girl revealed what seemed to be a walkie talkie, to the doctors everlasting surprise.

"Where did you get that?"

"I stole them from you doctor. A few months ago, I hid them well."

The doctor showed a dark smirk.

"What a clever girl. Hiding such things, but what is that going to do? You can't escape me girl."

"The distance between Johnny's heart, and mine, is very close, doctor." She held the walkie talkie to her mouth and spoke. "If you love me Johnny, warp the doctor away."

"No! You used your Quirk on him!"

The doctor knew what she doing and went to stop it, but the black liquid came out of his mouth, and surrounded his being.

"Goodbye doctor, I'm going to go and find Papa now."

The doctors body disappeared, and the girl looked to the Nomu who stared at her.

She then placed her hands outwards, and a pink energy came from her fingers, shooting at the Nomu who got hit in the chest, and a flushing pink washed over it. But as she did, pain erupted through her head, tears coming to her eyes, but she addressed the Nomu directly.

"Nomu-chan, please cut through these handcuffs." The Nomu looked on and then raised a tool arm, cutting through the cuffs, they fell off her wrists. "T-Thank you!"

The girl turned around, running as fast as she could and didn't look back.

* * *

Finally, Kenji and the others had gone back to Japan after the incident to do with Yami in America, and it made Kenji wonder if he was prepared enough for the fight. Seeing how powerful she was, and what she could do, he knew that he would need to become as stronger.

Even as he lay in bed, staring at his roof, with a number of girls surrounding him.

As the norm, it was Katsuki, Momo, and Shoto.

But now, Mina had become more bold, and had begun staying more at Kenji's house, along with Tsuyu, and Toru. Jiro was still embarrassed to do so, but the others weren't going to be backing down and seemed to be very determined.

He looked down at the women clinging to him, and gently smiled, he always felt blessed when he could go through things like this.

But then Tsuyu's eyes parted, waking up before the others did.

Her eyes darted to Kenji seeing that he was awake, so she lifted up her body and in a surprise, she overlayed her lips with Kenji's own, without saying a word, his eyes scanning Tsuyu's face, and she seemed quite aware of what she was doing.

So he didn't fight her, and kissed her back, while she pulled closer, thankful that Katsuki hadn't woken up at that time.

When she broke away, she adopted a soft blush on her cheeks, while keeping her calm face on.

"Sorry about that ribbit. I had to do something to bring you back to reality."

Kenji cocked his head.

"Huh? Was I spacing out Tsu-chan?"

"It seemed like it ribbit." Tsuyu laid her head on his chest, making him smile. "Is there something on your mind Kenji-chan?"

Tsuyu always seemed to know what was on his mind, or at least when he was thinking about something deeply.

"I'm just thinking about what happened in America, and if Melissa-san is okay with her Father."

"Yes, I heard about that ribbit. I can't believe that her Father was going to do bad things. Though I understand he wanted to help others, even if the details are sketchy on what actually happened on that."

"I only heard that he was stealing it to make All Might stronger."

That's what the cover story was, and that was what they were sticking too.

"I see ribbit. Either way Kenji-chan, we have our training camp happening in a few days time. But before that, we're going to the pool just before we go on the school trip, are you going to come with us ribbit?"

"To the pool...the school pool?"

That's the only pool he could think of, unless it was a public pool.

Tsuyu inclined her neck.

"Yaoyorozu-chan arranged it for us ribbit. And we need you to come with us. For one, male fan service." Kenji sweat dropped at Tsuyu's normal looking face, and how she said it casually. "And to make sure that people like Mineta-chan don't become involved ribbit. Maybe you could bring your child with us ribbit."

"Y-You do know she's not my kid, right?"

Tsuyu blankly stared at him, placing a finger to her cheek, and lightly poked her cheek.

"I know ribbit. She's like your younger sister, I know what it is like to have younger siblings. Maybe Eri-chan and my brother and sister can have a play date with one an other, and give us an excuse to go on another date ribbit."

Kenji had to admire how Tsuyu slipped that into the conversation, but he was okay with it.

"Y-Yes, if you want to go out together again Tsu-chan, that would be good."

"It's good that you say that, because I've got to look after my siblings today while my parents are busy ribbit."

"O-Oh, I see. Then yeah, that's fine Tsu-chan! Bring them here if you don't want to be alone."

Tsuyu adopted a soft expression on her face, as Mina opened her eyes.

She rubbed her eyes, and looked around, before peering into Kenji's eyes.

"Kenji-kun, good morning~"

"Good morning Mina-"

Before he could finish, Mina overlapped her lips onto his own lips like Tsuyu had done before, though unlike Tsuyu, Mina took Kenji's hand, and placed it on her pink breast, his eyes broadening in pure surprise, and a little excitement, seeing Mina being more forward than she usually was.

Even her tongue slid into Kenji's mouth while Tsuyu showed a slight jealous look on her face, seeing how Mina was doing such things so easily, it didn't even seem like a huge deal to her, even if in Mina's eyes, it was shown to be a huge deal.

Mina giggled against his lips as she pulled away, and showed a quite surprisingly sultry look on her face, her eyes displaying a happy expression, and her body pressed against Kenji's, her breasts pushing against his own chest, causing him to blush.

"Hehe, I said I'd become more serious Kenji-kun~"

"Y-Yes, you certainly did."

Kenji gushed out, Mina winked and snuggled against him while Tsuyu looked on with some continued jealously. Usually she wasn't such a jealous person, but right now, she couldn't deny that she felt some jealousy filling her being up.

Then Katsuki opened her eyes, brushing under said eyes, and smirked towards Kenji.

"Ken, time for our good morning kiss."

She draped her arms over his body and went to kiss Kenji, when Shoto cut between them, placing her lips onto Kenji's own, which in turn caused Katsuki to feel more anger than she did before, but Shoto didn't care, and continued deeply kissing Kenji.

"Awww, it's like a harem morning~"

Mina sang out, Katsuki growled, Momo and Toru woke up as a result of the growl, seeing Shoto deeply kissing Kenji, and holding onto his body tenderly.

Katsuki looked irritated, and tightened her hand angrily, her teeth showing an aggressive look.

"Oi! Icy Hot Bitch! Can you finish already!?"

Shoto cast her eyes back to Katsuki, locking eyes with the furious woman.

But then continued kissing Kenji deeply.

That annoyed Katsuki more than she thought it would.

"This is why you and Deku are on the same level of hate, which is very high, I have for you people! Seriously, Deku and you should go and date one another!" Shoto didn't rise to the challenge, and continued kissing Kenji. "Don't ignore me you bitch! Seriously!"

Katsuki exploded with her voice, but Shoto continued kissing Kenji for a good minute, before breaking apart.

Katsuki rolled her eyes, and said "Time for the main girlfriends kiss." and went to kiss Kenji, when Momo leaned up, and caught Kenji's lips with her own, Katsuki threw her head back in frustration, while Kenji kissed Momo.

"Come on Jugs! I was going for that!"

"It seems that you're going to be last Bakugo-san."

Shoto observed, Kenji gave Katsuki a sorrowful look, but she shook her head.

"Whatever, save the best till last."

"But I've not kissed him yet."

Toru complained, Katsuki smirked.

"Well, you're deceased so it doesn't matter."

"I'm not dead!"

"I don't know why you lie about that, I think it is pretty cool."

Toru wore surprise on her unseen face, placing her hands to her cheeks.

"W-Well, that could be good..." Toru thought about what Katsuki said before, and scowled. "Hey!"

Katsuki snickered, as Kenji and Momo stopped kissing, so Katsuki took the chance to kiss him this time, which was a very lovely moment between Kenji and the girls that had feelings for him.

* * *

"Hmmmmm..."

Casually laying on a desk, Daisuke read a book while others were rushing around him all wearing cat themed costumes.

He was reading a Shakespeare book, and bathed in the morning son that peaked through the windows. It gave him a good light to read his book.

While he was reading it, a young boy wearing a hat with some horns coming from it strode closer and closer to Daisuke with a stick in his hand, attempting to catch him off guard.

He usually did this.

He wanted to see if he could actually do anything to Daisuke.

Seeing him was a powerful person, yet he wasn't technically a Hero in the sense that the others were yet he still managed to help people out, among other things.

But without looking, Daisuke murmured "You sure you want to attack me?" causing the young boy to back down and skulk away, allowing Daisuke to continue reading his book about various things, whatever they maybe.

As the cat girls were rushing around, one of them stops, and glances towards the laying around Daisuke while having an angry expression on her face, she didn't look pleased in the slightest.

"Hey! Lazy! Get up and do some work! We haven't got long before the kittens come here! A few days now!"

"I'll do it later Pixie-Bob."

The newly named Pixie-Bob scowls as Daisuke rolls his eyes.

"Urgh! Seriously! You're lazy sometimes!"

"I'm helping in my own way when they come here."

Pixie-Bob scratches her cheek sheepishly.

"W-Well..."

Before she could answer, Tomoko comes rolling into the scene with her eyes shining like stars.

"Dai-kun! You being lazy again?"

"I'm reading my books, I'll help out later."

"Okay~"

Pixie-Bob was baffled while Tomoko continued rolling around the area.

"Grrr! Ragdoll-chan! Don't just say 'okay' and let him do whatever it is that he wants! Reading books like that! It is a useless waste of time! Tell him to move around and help to take care of these accommodations before the teenagers come here!"

"Ah, but Dai-kun's always super busy helping protect my little bro, and other things like that~ Lay off him~"

Pixie-Bob huffs, shaking her head.

"Well, that little bro of his better be hot! It isn't fair! You've got a hot, if not sometimes lazy and weird, guy who's dead strong! I want a husband too! I am tired of not having a husband damn it! Waaaaah! Why can't a guy fall for me too?! I'm at the age to take a mate! I need a mate! I need hot young blood!"

Pixie-Bob falls down to the ground and whimpers, Daisuke looks over his book to see Pixie-Bob scratching the ground while looking sad, then he returned to reading his book while saying "Don't say it like that." causing Pixie-Bob to turn towards him angrily.

But he ignored her for the most part, and continued reading his book.

Somehow that irritated her more than she thought would be possible.

Tomoko rolls over to Pixie-Bob and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't feel so down. You'll find someone, not Dai-kun because he's mine, but someone will love you Pixie-Bob-chan~ I'm sure of it. Maybe you could find an older gentleman to be with you."

"I don't want an older man! I am a young hot 18 year old woman at heart!" Daisuke causally glances towards her, before shaking his head, and continues reading his book. "And the vibrant of youth today is what I truly want! I can pull anyone! Yet, look at me! I haven't pulled anyone!"

Pixie-Bob yelled to the heavens while Tomoko cocks her head to the side curiously.

It seemed like Pixie-Bob was quite intense at that moment in time.

"You just said that you could pull anyone yet you haven't pulled anyone yet, isn't that quite contradictory?"

Pixie-Bob's eyes shot for Daisuke, having a menacing look to her face.

However Daisuke continued reading his book, ignoring the death glares that Pixie-Bob was giving him.

Somehow, that angered her even more than she ever thought would be possible.

"Either way, I bet your little brother is way more cuter than you."

"I wouldn't know."

Pixie-Bob shook her head again and again, while Tomoko took out a picture, and showed it Pixie-Bob, showcasing her, Daisuke, Kenji and Eri posing on I-Island together.

"This is little bro."

Pixie-Bob overlooked the picture, and then her face turned upwards.

"Ooh yeah, now that's what I'm talking about! How darling is he!? So adorable! Look at that wild hair! And that cute face with an equally cute shy expressions~ Not bad for Pixie-Bob~"

Daisuke rolled his eyes seeing Pixie-Bob stare at the picture with shining eyes, while the young boy, Kota, came back into the room, looking towards Daisuke with a deep longing who seemed to be deep within his book.

Tomoko glanced between Daisuke and Kota, acknowledging something, and moved closer to Daisuke.

"Hey Dai-kun, it seems Kota-kun wants to play a game with you. Will you play a game with him for me~?"

Daisuke looked over his book, and saw Kota looking towards him, but when Kota noticed Daisuke was looking, he turned his head to the side trying to hide that fact that he was looking at him. His eyes then went to Tomoko who made a cute face while laying a kiss on his cheek.

"I see...I suppose I can read my book later."

"Awww! Thanks Dai-kun!"

Tomoko winked, and got back to work, while Daisuke's eyes went towards Kota.

"Oi, brat."

Kota's eyes shifted to Daisuke.

"What do you want?"

"Want to play a game of hide and seek?"

Kota showed a face as if he didn't care, but deep inside, he was actually happy about it.

"Fine, whatever."

"Hmph, alright then, I'll give you five minutes to hide."

"Aaah! That's no time at all! No using your Quirk either!"

Kota shot out of the room, while Daisuke rolled his eyes, but a small smile was on his face.

* * *

Later on during that, Kenji placed his hands together in the living room, Eri hid behind him, while Tsuyu showed her two siblings.

"This is my little brother Samidare." She pointed to the little boy who had frog like features who placed his fingers into a peace sign. "And my little sister Satsuki." She showed another little girl with twin pigtails. "This is Kenji-chan and Eri-chan ribbit."

Kenji gained a gentle smile, and beamed towards them, while Eri continued hiding behind Kenji.

"Ken-chan..."

Eri showed worry on her face, so Kenji looked towards her kindly.

"It's alright Eri-san, these are Tsu-chan's little brother and sister, they've come to play with you. Don't you want to make more friends?"

"More friends…? But I have Ken-chan."

She said with an unsure look on her face.

Kenji could understand.

Meeting new people when her life was the way it was, it would be troubling to anyone.

But to a child no less, Kenji could see how troubling that would be for the young Eri.

"These two are around your age Eri-san. Don't you want to have more friends?"

As he said it, Katsuki walked into the room, when she saw Tsuyu and her two siblings.

"Bakugo-chan ribbit."

"Ribbit."

"Ribbit, ribbit."

Tsuyu, and her two siblings all croaked at Katsuki who shuddered "Great, she's multiplying." and walked out while looking slightly weirded out by what had happened.

Eri looked up to Kenji who smiled down towards her.

"Ken-chan, is it really okay? They wont hurt me…?"

Kenji gently embraced Eri, a calm wave went over her, she always felt calmer when Kenji hugged her like this.

"Of course they wont Eri-san. I'll be here as well Eri-san, so if something happens then I'll stop it, but nothing will happen since Tsu-chan and her family are kind little froggy's~" Eri let out a small almost unnoticeable laugh but Kenji caught what she did. "See? Not harmful at all, they'll be kind to you, I promise."

"Okay...if Ken-chan watches, I'll do my best."

Kenji rubbed the top of her head.

"Good girl."

Shyly, Eri went out from behind Kenji's legs, and walked over to Tsuyu's brother and sister.

Kenji could see how shy she truly was, and how nervous she felt.

Her eyes nervously went towards Kenji who gave her an encouraging smile.

In turn, that allowed Eri to gain more confidence, and placed her hands together.

"M-My name is Eri...c-can we play…?"

Kenji and Tsuyu almost melted at the shy cuteness Eri radiated from her being.

The boy named Samidare raised his hand to the sky.

"Lets play tag!"

"Ooh I like tag!" Satsuki added, and then pushed her brother. "Your it ribbit! Eri-chan, lets go!"

Satsuki took Eri's hand and began running around with Samidare chasing after them the living room.

Kenji sat down with Tsuyu and watched the three play tag together.

"This will be good for her Kenji-chan. You look a little worried."

"O-Oh no, I'm not worried at all. If you're anything to go by, then I know your siblings are going to be just as amazing as you are Tsu-chan and will help Eri-san out."

Tsuyu placed a finger to her lips as Eri was tagged.

She looked towards Kenji who gave her the thumbs up, so she began running after Tsuyu's siblings.

"I wouldn't worry, you're doing amazing things for Eri-chan, and she appreciates everything you've done for her."

Kenji adopted a bright smile, looking towards Tsuyu.

"Thank you Tsu-chan."

Kenji watched Eri having some fun with some other children her own age for a change while he casually chatted with Tsuyu about a number of things.

But then Eri rushed towards Kenji and jumped onto his lap.

"Is something wrong Eri-san?"

"N-No, but Ken-chan, I did my best..."

Eri said shyly, so Kenji got onto the floor, and put Eri on his back. Tsuyu smiled, and grabbed her two siblings with her tongue, and placed them onto Kenji's back as well.

"Then I'll have to run wild!"

Using his impressive speed, he zigzagged across the living room again and again.

Tsuyu's siblings, and Eri all held on, and yelled things like "Faster!" and "This is awesome!" among other things, Kenji shot for the door, and ran outside, allowing him to leap into the air, going quite high thanks to his Life Quirk propelling him and the others into the air.

"Ken-chan can run on water."

Eri said to Tsuyu's siblings who tilted their heads in wonder.

"He can?"

Satsuki asked, Eri nodded shyly, but gaining more confidence.

"Ken-chan can run very fast and can fly too."

"Like a bird!?"

Samidare questioned while Kenji returned to the ground to see Tsuyu stood there with a growing smile appearing on her face.

"Yes, Ken-chan can fly like a bird."

"Ooh I want to fly!"

Satsuki practically demanded like a child.

"Yeah, I want to fly high into the sky with big sisters boyfriend!"

Samidare added, Tsuyu's face turning slightly red while Kenji chuckled lightly.

"Samidare, don't say such things."

"But he is your boyfriend, right big sister?"

"Well..."

Tsuyu didn't know what to say.

Kenji and her hadn't discussed such things, and now with her little brother and sister bringing it up, she wasn't sure how to handle it.

Kenji could see she was struggling, so he placed the children down onto the floor, and smiled to each of them.

"Now, who wants to fly?"

[Me!]

Eri, Satsuki and Samidare all raised their hands, Tsuyu rolled her eyes slightly playfully.

"Seems like you're going to be busy flying Kenji-chan."

"I guess you're right about that." His eyes shifted to the three children, and smiled. "Okay, so lets go flying!"

Kenji bent down, and placed Eri, Satsuki and Samidare on his body, using a seed to become a vine and wrap it around them so they were secured to Kenji's body without him having to worry about them falling off his body.

Then he concentrated on his back, and summoned his Life, and Death energy into beautiful wings behind him. One Life and one Death which shone beautifully behind Kenji's back, spreading further and further, and took a single flap, taking them into the air.

Tsuyu watched from the ground and simply thought " _Kenji-chan's so nice to do this for the children._ " and watched them go higher into the air, taking into the sky, and soon, they rose above the house itself, and could see more of the city the further they went up.

"Wow! We're really flying big sister!"

Samidare yelled down to Tsuyu as she watched Kenji flying higher and higher into the air.

"Amazing! Eri-chan, isn't this good?!"

Satsuki yelled towards Eri who nodded with a cute sheepish expression on her face.

"Y-Yes!"

Kenji smiled, seeing Eri was becoming more braver with speaking to children her own age, and just speaking to others in general.

Kenji then flew through the air for a number of seconds, speeding across the area.

The children all took in the sights as the air brushed against their faces.

However, Kenji felt drawn towards a certain area.

He didn't know what it was, but something was pulling him towards a park like area, so he went towards there, seeing a small pond there, Satsuki and Samidare ran their hands through the pond, and seeing that, Eri did the same thing.

* * *

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Kenji heard a cry for help, coming from the park area, and turned towards the sound to see that a girl was being mugged by someone….

No, not just mugged.

She was being attacked by several men while she ran as fast as she could.

The girl looked to be around the age of 14 or 15 years old. She had light creamy pink hair tied into twin tails. Her white skin was quite immaculate, but what caught Kenji's attention was her eyes, with her pupils in the shape of hearts, and was the same shade as her hair colour.

Kenji flew towards that location as fast as he could.

"Hey stop it right now!"

Kenji announced, delivering a kick to the face of the potential mugger, and his body skidded across the ground as he landed, dispelling his wing so he didn't waste any power, the children were in awe at what he did, and then one man came at Kenji but he placed his hand outwards, and shot off a wave of Death energy, catching the man in the attack, and forced him away.

The young girl looked towards Kenji once more, and then tightened her hands.

"It's me..."

She said with tears forming in her eyes.

Kenji gave her a curious look.

"It's you...a-are you alright?"

Her eyes went towards the enemies, and then towards Kenji, and pulled closer.

"I-It's really...I can't...I never thought...I-I never stopped dreaming...but you're...and I'm...y-you look amazing...I prayed and prayed and did everything I could...I escaped to find...just to see you...I was brave...like you..."

The girl began shedding more tears, Kenji naturally was worried so he pulled closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, you don't have to cry."

The girl wiped her eyes, and hugged onto Kenji's body tightly.

He didn't know what to do other than hug her back, so that's what he did, embracing the young girl who cried onto his shoulder.

"It's alright now, you're safe."

Kenji expressed kindly while stroking her back.

But then saw the aggressive nature of the people chasing her, and looked deeply into the eyes of the enemies.

"Don't worry, I can make them less aggressive."

Kenji tilted his head, as the girl pointed her fingers like guns, and pink energy came out of her fingers, shooting for the men. One managed to dodge, while the other two were hit in the chest, and their faces turned less aggressive, and more kind, the man's eyes narrowing at the sight.

"Tch, that Quirk is quite amazing, we'll be having that."

Kenji didn't get it, but he saw the two men stopping and just smiling at the girl while said girl gripped her head in pain, but the third went for the girl, so Kenji stepped between them.

"You will not use this girl."

"Get out of my way brat, or you die!"

He threatened Kenji so he narrowed his eyes.

His eyes went to the girl and said "Go and get the police, I'll protect you." which made her smile brightly, and she bowed her head.

"S-Since you're asking me, of course! My name is Sakura, I knew you'd keep me safe!"

She ran away, Kenji looked towards the enemies who got off the ground.

Kenji saw that there were three of them all together, so he got into a battling stance.

"You brat! Interfering in things that don't concern you!"

One of the men yelled out at Kenji who stared him down.

"Sorry, I was just stopping that girl being in danger. That's what Hero's in training actually do. So if you attempt to do something like that before me, I shall have to fight and beat you." He looked down at the children on his body, so he quickly allowed the vines to wrap around them, and took them to a safer location. "Stay back okay? Keep a safe distance away."

Eri and the others nodded their heads, and watched Kenji carefully.

The man before him cracked his neck, and sharpened his eyes towards Kenji before running forward.

"Tch, so I have to deal with a brat then? Fine, I don't mind doing that with you. Lets get him boys!"

The men nodded, and charged for Kenji. Kenji looked between them all, and saw one of the men outstretch his hand, spikes grew from his hands, like claws, swiping for Kenji who dodged out of the way, only for the spikes to be fired off towards Kenji in deadly strikes.

"Damn."

Kenji placed his hand outwards, and shot off a Death wave towards the spikes, using his power to destroy the spikes, but the second man came at Kenji while his eyes glowed a little.

"Have this and this!"

Kenji watched as the man sent a flurry of punches towards Kenji, so he used his enhanced mobility to avoid a number of punches, and went to kick the man, when the spike man came by once more, and swiped for Kenji's body.

Kenji went to move, when the man punching forward looked at Kenji's face, and for a few seconds, his body was paralysed all together, he couldn't move at all, and the spikes came closer, Kenji winced as the spikes went into his body.

"Ken-chan!"

Eri cried out, while the others looked worried, but Kenji summoned his Death around his body and expanded it outwards, creating a wave of Death that pushed back the two men, forcing them to be bashed into the ground.

He then saw that the leader seemingly was running away for the girl, so he stuck out his hand, and sent his Life towards the enemies path, bringing to Life the trees nearby, and thrusted their wooden made fists towards the man.

But he smirked.

"Did you think I'd be so weak as to lose against such things?"

His hand tightened, and then thrusted it forward.

With incredible strength, his fist smashed through the trees hands, Kenji winced since he was attached to them all with his Life, then he was forced to jump away when a barrage of spikes came down once more towards Kenji's body.

"That girl is getting away, how dare you stand in my way? My Quirk is called Power, and I will use it to beat you to death."

"Hmph. Death is a signature of mine."

Kenji barked back, only for the man with the eyes tried to use his Quirk on Kenji, but he created a barrier of Life around his body, distorting his image just enough that the man couldn't see him clearly, therefore couldn't use his Quirk on Kenji, making him growl.

"You bastard!"

"I have a Father thank you. And don't swear in front of the children!"

He yelled, rushing forward towards him. However, the leader came in, ripping apart the ground, and threw a huge chunk of it at Kenji. Kenji however grew his wings briefly from his back, and shot forward, avoiding the chunk of ground, appearing before the man with the paralyzing eyes, and dropped the barrier.

"Your death!"

He went to activate his Quirk but Kenji kicked him in the side of the face, forcing his eyes towards the spiked man who locked eyes with him, and his body was unable to move because of the impact that he received, allowed Kenji the time to shoot towards him, and got behind him.

"Sorry about this!"

Kenji span in the air with his wings activate, and kicked downwards, delivering a devastating kick that made the man's eyes roll around. But Kenji wasn't done, as the spiked man's body hit the ground hard, Kenji returned to the ground, and used his Quirk to shape the earth into a tightness that the spiked man couldn't escape from.

"Let me go damn it!"

Despite trying to, he couldn't get away at all.

That's when the man with the Power Quirk came in, using his power on his legs, and shot forward like a bullet, Kenji was surprised by the speed.

"Over Life and Death, Killing Shield!"

Kenji raised a barrier of Life and Death, creating a good shield before him, but the strength of the fist was terrible. It was harder than when Izuku had hit him before during the Sports Festival, and the Nomu he fought that went for Shinso.

The Death dug into the man's flesh and eroded some of it away, but the strength shattered the barrier, the eye Quirk user came up, and managed to get Kenji's eyes in his sight, and used his Quirk, forcing Kenji to be still due to his paralyzing Quirk.

"Hmph, nowhere to run now is there?"

The Power Quirk user tightened his fist, and went to spend it towards Kenji when Kenji chuckled.

"I'm not a one trick pony you know?"

The Power user seemed confused.

Only for Kenji to release his Life in all directions, connecting with the trees all around, and they grew to life. Then Kenji concentrated, and allowed his Death to surround the fists of the trees servants, using his Quirk to force them to go forward.

"How are you doing that even if you're not moving?!"

"I'm connected to my tree servants through my Life Quirk. You can't beat me so easily!"

Like he said, he thrusted the trees fists downwards towards the leaf user. But said leaf user brought out his hands, and summoned the leaves around him into a barrier.

But the fist of Death came downwards, disintegrating the leaves themselves and brought down the pain, crushing the man's body with the fist, the Power user growled angrily.

"You really are testing my patience you know?"

"And you're testing mine too. Endangering that girl...why do you want her?"

The Power user rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, we'll find that little bitch again somehow. She has quite the Quirk huh? She seemed good, so we were going to use her, but she escaped with that damn Quirk of hers."

Kenji didn't quite get it, but he knew that these people were dangerous and he had to keep that girl safe.

He shook his head when he saw the man charging for him, and now that the eyes Quirk had been finished, Kenji could move, and forced a tree servant to take on the man before him, but he produced a coin.

"You said about one trick ponies, I'll show you another one too."

He simply flicked the coin, but the speed it went was insane.

It was like a bullet.

The coin pierced through the tree, and continued going forward towards Kenji.

Kenji grimaced, shooting off his Death energy towards the coin.

But he saw that it was quite hard to disintegrate it into nothingness.

"Like it? It's made of a very strong metal that can withstand much, including your rusting power."

Kenji continued shooting off his Death, until it turned into nothingness, Kenji gripped his hand as he felt a numbing pain go through his hand.

But the man smirked, and took out a number of other coins.

"Time to be killed boy."

The man fired the coins like bullets for Kenji.

Rather than take them on, he used wings by his feet to dodge out of the way, shooting his body around the area.

But the bullets pierced the ground again and again, creating shock waves that caused the children to shake on the ground, so Kenji growled, and looked towards the enemy, showing a narrowing of his eyes.

But then the Power user turned towards the children.

"Well, if I can't hit you, then I'll hit them."

"No don't!"

Kenji pleaded but the man chuckled darkly.

"You take away our chances of getting that girl, I take away your precious children!"

The coin that came towards him at a high speed, slammed against Kenji's body though Kenji managed to use the Metal Manipulation power to divert the coin to a nonthreatening area of his body, stabbing into his body, causing him to wince immensely, he heard a rib of his crack, but he didn't think it was broken, but it still hurt a bit.

"Ken-chan!"

Eri cried out.

But, rather than be worried, Kenji turned towards Eri, and adopted a soft smile.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me."

Kenji smiled despite being in pain.

He then cupped the coin that he held, and looked towards the Power user once more.

In a straight up fist fight, he knew that he wouldn't be able to take him.

He was experienced with his Quirk.

But Kenji wouldn't give up either.

He cupped the coin tightly in his hand, and decided to use it to his advantage.

So he rushed forward, sprinting as fast as he could.

The Power user growled, and looked at his friend.

"Oi! Come and stop him with your damn eyes, then I'll crush his skull!"

The eye Quirk user tried to lock onto Kenji but he moved too fast for his eyes to lock onto Kenji's. He needed to lock eyes, but Kenji wouldn't allow it

Kenji also saw that the Power user was firing off more coins, so Kenji decided something.

He landed on the ground, and slammed his hands on the ground harshly.

"Over Life and Death, Labyrinth!"

Kenji sent a pulse of Life and Death outwards, and from the ground, various walls of Earth came upwards, creating what seemed to be a labyrinth itself, with different hallways, though it was only a small area, and Kenji made sure to box in the eye Quirk user so he couldn't escape, but it put a good strain on Kenji's body and he panted while falling to his knees.

Though he didn't have time to rest.

"You think you can detain me?!"

The Power user yelled out, and slammed his fist forward, smashing through the stone wall, crumbling it into rubble, and walked outwards, seeing more halls and walls around him.

Kenji got up, and went towards the Power user.

When he saw the man with the Power Quirk, he saluted him.

"Come and get me!"

A low growl was let off and like a bull, he charged for Kenji but Kenji turned around, and opened a hole in the earth wall with his Quirk, jumped through it, and closed it up again, the Power user snarling at the sight.

"You wont get away from me!"

The Power user smashed open the wall, only to see a hole closing on the opposing wall, so he growled and chased down Kenji.

"H-Hey! What's going on?!"

The man with the eye Quirk yelled, so Kenji chuckled, and on the wall, it spelled out "I'm coming for you." causing his eyes to turn to worry and fear, looking around desperately for anything that could indicate that Kenji was going to come for him.

Then the wall on the right broke open, so he widened his eyes to activate his Quirk…

But stopped when saw it was his teammate.

So he went to close his eyes, but suddenly, from his pocket, two vines came out, and forced his eyes to stay open, shocking him, and forced the Power users body to be stopped as he locked eyes with him, Kenji came out from behind the man with the Power Quirk, and placed the coin he received before on his finger ready to flick it.

"Sorry, it's called a deception, I lead you here, for you to be stopped, and now I am going to shoot you down!"

Kenji used the Metal Manipulation Quirk to levitate the coin, then charged it with Death, surrounding it to increase the power, charging it up so strong that even the Power user was surprised, and because of his eye friends Quirk, he couldn't move.

"No don't do this!"

He yelled, but Kenji gave a smile.

"Call this my Death Shot."

Then Kenji shot off the coin at close range while adding wings to his finger that flicked the coin to give it a burst of speed, and using the manipulation of metal ability, it went faster, harder, and stronger than a simple flick would do, embedding right into the stomach of the man so hard Kenji was surprised that he wasn't knocked out there and then.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

His eyes widened in pure anger and pain, his body went smashing through the walls around him, slamming through a tree, and dug himself into the ground, where Kenji used his Life and Death Quirk to bind him down to the ground.

Then he looked towards the eye Quirk user, and moved closer.

"I-I will-"

"No."

Kenji leaped upwards, spinning around and got behind him, kicking him in the back of the head and forced him down to the floor, then repeated the process, binding him to the floor.

Kenji panted, noticing that some police had come.

He wondered if that girl had indeed called the police to come and help.

But then he remembered the children.

So he rushed towards the children while the police went towards the Villain.

"Are you three alright?"

Kenji brought himself down to their level and asked.

Eri leaped into his arms, hugging him tightly, as did Satsuki and Samidare at the same time.

"I knew Ken-chan could do it."

"Big sisters boyfriend is so cool!"

"Yeah, such a strong guy, I want to be like him when I grow up!"

To hear that from children made Kenji happy.

He wanted to be a Hero that children could look up to and be happy about it.

Then the police came over, and went to say something, when Kenji took out the card that All Might had given him a little while ago, and showed it to them.

"All Might has given me permission to fight when there are no Hero's, or police around. He was threatening the girl that was here before."

The policeman overlooked the card, and saw that it was legit, nodding their heads.

"Good work young man, we've been aware of some activities around here, and several eye witnesses collaborate what you've said about a young girl running away from these men, and being attacked. We were on the tracks when we were called to a fight in the park. Well done."

Kenji gave a smile, while the children all cheered for Kenji.

But he had to admit that he was thinking about that girl once more, and wondered what she was doing right now.

"Did you see a pink haired girl? She had heart shaped pupils and... She seemed scared so I was wondering if you had seen her..."

"Sorry, we haven't seen a girl like that, but we have heard a call to the station about it, that's why we were able to get here so fast."

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, and simply nodded his head, worried for her.

* * *

A little while later, Kenji returned back to the house after dealing with what happened. Tsuyu had been informed, and checked over her siblings but rather than being worried, they seemed to be super excited.

"That was so fun! Your boyfriend kicked butt big sister!"

Samidare cheered out, Kenji watched Satsuki and Eri hold hands, and bounce up and down.

"Yes! That was awesome!"

Kenji lightly smiled at the children playing with one another, sitting down on the ground, while panting.

"You okay Kenji-chan?"

"Yeah, it was a few Villains, dealt with it and they're currently on the way to a good jail cell."

Tsuyu sat down beside him, and watched the three children continuing to play and have fun together.

"Well done Kenji-chan. And it seems like you've made them happy too."

"Yeah, that's all that matters."

Kenji and Tsuyu continued sitting together, as they watched the children have fun together.

Kenji was just happy that the children were able to have fun together.

But then Tsuyu's siblings turned to Kenji with a wild smile on their faces.

"How did you fight so good?"

Samidare asked Kenji who chuckled lightly.

"I've been training for years."

"Can I be strong too?"

Kenji lightly smiled, and nodded his head strongly.

"Yes, you can be strong too if you try your hardest."

Samidare tightened his hands, and then thrusted them towards Kenji.

"Yes Sensei!"

"S-Sensei? I'm..."

When Kenji went to deny it, Satsuki placed her hands together.

"Count me in Sensei!"

Satsuki mimicked her brother, and thrusted her hands out.

Eri, seeing the others do it, did it as well, thrusting her hands out.

"M-Me too Sensei!"

Kenji was left baffled, while Tsuyu looked on with her usual yet cute expressions on her face.

"It seems that they are wanting to become strong, Sensei."

Kenji looked towards Tsuyu with a baffled expression on his face.

"Tsu-chan that's..."

"It's fun Kenji-chan, you should play with them and have some fun."

Kenji looked between the children and then towards Tsuyu who nodded her head.

Upon seeing that, Kenji smiled lightly.

"Right then we shall begin with light training!"

[Yes Sensei!]

Samidare, Satsuki and Eri all shouted that out, so Kenji began the light training with them.

* * *

Yami casually strode into the place where All For One was resting, but when she looked upon him, she let out a small sigh.

"Sakura's escaped."

All For One released a growl.

"You are kidding me."

"No, while the good doctor was doing his usual adjustments, it seems Sakura had decided to escape, though it isn't his fault since she seemingly was desperate to do so, she even used Johnny with her Quirk, not a bad plan, and some thugs tried to take her, but they have been detained by Kenji. It seems they became interested in her after seeing what her Quirk could do, so naturally they'd want such a powerful ability. We almost had her again when she tried to return to the park, but she managed to get away. Quite the smart young girl she is."

All For One tightened his hands angrily, showing that he was truly annoyed right now.

"I see...so we've lost Sakura, damn it..."

"Now, now dear, don't become alarmed, we still have her DNA, it will work out."

"Yes, but for how long?"

Yami wore a complex face.

"I don't know dear. But it should be long enough to enact our plans. I'll look for the girl with some resources, but what about those men that tried to take Sakura?"

"Hmph, if they've got some useful Quirk's, I'd like to have a meeting with them."

Yami bowed her head.

"Of course dear, I'll go and fetch them right away."

"Good. Also, it seems that the time for our grandson to return is soon, I hope everything is ready."

Yami gave off an evil smirk.

"Yes, I am confident this time that everything is going to work out. Tomura also seems to be acting much more intelligent than usual, it seems that Kenji has influenced Tomura, he's also asking me to do a few things before we go and get him. We wont fail this time my love."

"Hahaha, All Might's gonna die for what we've got planned for him."

Yami walked closer to All For One, and casually kissed him on the mouth, the pair smirking into the kiss.

"After all these years, you make my heart jump like a giddy school girl."

All For One's finger gently brushed against Yami's face, making her blush lightly.

"As does mine, my beautiful Yami. You've stayed with me through all of this, even as I look now, you still stay with me."

"Looks don't matter to me, the man you are is what I fell in love with. And I'll always love you, no matter what."

"And I you."

Yami gently embraced All For One who did it back, enjoying a quiet yet scary moment between the two.

* * *

"Ken-chan, is this going to be scary…?"

Eri asked while she, and Kenji walked together down the road the next day. Kenji wore casual clothing since it was quite hot, he decided to wear shorts rather than pants. Eri was in a cute summer dress that Hikari had gotten her.

"No, don't worry about it Eri-san, we're just going to be checking out your Quirk today. And seeing what you can do. But don't worry, you wont be put through anything that would hurt you, okay? You'll be safe."

"Promise Ken-chan?"

Kenji chuckled, bending down towards the young girl, and patted the top of her head.

"Of course. I promise. I'll be with you every step of the way. We just need to find out what your Quirk actually does, you know? But whatever happens, you wont be put into danger."

Eri extended her arms, so Kenji took the young girl into his arms, and held her to his hip as he continued walking. The young white haired girl hugged Kenji's chest with her small hands on his back and chest respectably.

The young boy continued walking until he was brought to a place he found out with his message he received, a written message.

He certainly thought that the man he was going to see was quite the secretive person.

Kenji saw before him that it was quite the large building, a building that could nearly be called a skyscraper, and it had lots of windows, going up to nearly forty floors as far as Kenji could tell, and before him, he saw that there was security at the front.

"Ken-chan, your Daddy is here?"

"Seems so. Quite big isn't it Eri-san?"

Eri could only nod as Kenji walked forward into the building.

As soon as they saw Kenji and Eri together, the two security guards bowed their heads, surprising Kenji.

"Master Kenji, please go inside immediately. Your Father is waiting for you at his office on the top floor."

Kenji couldn't hide his surprise by what was happening.

Seeing that he was being treated like royalty.

Even the other people walking around, some strong looking people, and some others that looked rather interested in Kenji.

Eri herself looked shyly, hiding her face against Kenji's chest, petting the back of her head, and whispered "It's okay." relieving her worries, as he moved forward, going through the large open area that was just the entrance to the building.

He saw that there was an elevator at the end, so he walked towards it, and pressed the up button while standing there.

But as he waited, he saw that some people were walking closer to them. Kenji held Eri close, knowing that these people were most likely Villain's. He might've accepted his Father for the most part, but he still was a Villain at the end of the day and the people that worked for him were Villain's as well.

As they came close, Himiko casually skipped over, waving a knife towards them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Hehehe, what are you guys doing here? Aren't you on assignment from Reaper?"

Himiko's voice dripped with the scary tone that even the others wouldn't be able to complete with. The men looked troubled by her voice, and backed down, Kenji was rather surprised that she managed to do that so easily.

"Y-Yeah, we're going now."

The leader of the group said, and turned around, walking away.

As soon as they left, Himiko leaped upwards, clapping her hands together again and again.

"Yippe! Hey Kenji-kun, our adorable child!"

"O-Our adorable child?"

Kenji put emphasis on the first word he said, Himiko brazenly waved him off.

"Well, either way, what are you doing here? Actually, how did you find this place anyway?"

Himiko hadn't been informed that Kenji would be there so seeing him was quite the surprise.

"Reap...erm, my Dad said that we should come here for Eri-san and her Quirk."

Himiko nodded again and again.

"Ooh yeah, Dad did mention that...ooh yeah, he doesn't know that we're close huh~? So, nice to meet you~"

Kenji chuckled light heartedly.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Kenji saw Eri looking confused, so he continued while speaking to Eri. "Eri-san, this girl is named Himiko Toga-chan, she's a secret friend of mine, okay?"

"Secret...yes, I understand Ken-chan!"

Kenji petted her head, stepping into the elevator that had arrived. Himiko followed, and stretched her arms while yawning, and as the doors opened, Kenji thought he saw Stain for a few moments within the lobby, but because it was briefly, he wasn't sure, and since the doors closed, he couldn't confirm.

"Spending time with Tomura is such a drag, he's such a big child. Does my head in, especially with how he keeps thinking about obtaining you, and how he's trying to build people up, and trying to grow stronger and other crap things like that."

Himiko confessed, Kenji giving her a curious look.

"Have you found anything out?"

"Just about to give a report to Dad myself. Though Tomura's keeping something to his chest, apparently it is important. But I don't know what it is, and then there's that Yami chick. Damn, did I tell you? She's-"

"My Grandma, I know."

Himiko wore surprise on her face.

"When did you find out?"

"When she attacked me in America."

He revealed to her surprise.

"She even went to America to get you? I heard that she had gone somewhere by Tomura, but I didn't know she went to America. Damn, these people are quite scary. Was she strong?"

Kenji had to think about that, since it was a tough battle, and had to think where Yami fell when it came to fighting.

"I'd say that she could dance with All Might if she so way inclined. If she could win against him, I'm not sure, but she is very strong. She fought off my brother, she's quite powerful."

"She was scary."

Eri admitted, hugging onto Kenji tightly.

Kenji petted the back of Eri's head while Himiko folded her arms.

"More people have gathered with the League, there's someone that can manipulate blue fire, quite dangerous if I do say so myself, though he might be joining, not quite sure yet. And then there's the two you know about, your fanboys, lizard boy and gas man, and then there's a new guy named Muscular...well, that's what he calls himself, I don't know what his real name is. He seems to be strong, and might be a murderer, unconfirmed. But it seems that Irina is the leader of some Vanguard Squad that he's set up with all of us. What we're doing, I don't know yet, it seems that Tomura is learning from you Kenji-kun and is keeping things very close to his chest."

"I-I see...great, I'm making an evil weirdo into a more competent Villain."

"Seems so Kenji-kun~"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, but then his face turned serious.

"Also, Himiko-chan, give me some documented information about these people, okay? I need to study them and their Quirks if you know about them to make countermeasures before we enact our plans. I'm sure All For One's going to become more aggressive soon, so we'll have to be ready."

"Sure, I can do that~ Don't worry, I'll get the stuff and be ready whenever you are~"

"Right, I'm counting on you."

Himiko released a giggle, as they made it to the floor they would be on.

It opened out into a hallway so they walked forward together, while Eri clung to Kenji tightly.

"This way~"

Himiko sang out, and walked forward.

Kenji followed after her with Eri clinging to his body.

Soon, they came to large double doors, that merely had 'Reaper's office!' written on the side, in glitter. Kenji thought that it was probably Himiko who had made that since it seemed that Himiko and his Dad had a good relationship with one another.

"He's in here Kenji-kun."

Himiko gave a smile, and opened the door…

Only to see a hulking Nomu walking out of said door.

"HOLY HELL!"

"AAAAAAAAH! KEN-CHAN!"

Kenji jumped away with Eri in his arms and got into a protective stance from the large hulking beast with its exposed brain, while Himiko giggled at the sight.

"Don't worry, this boy has been tamed."

Himiko said it while petting the Nomu's arm and it didn't react to it at all.

Kenji overlooked the Nomu, and then cocked his head.

"T-That's the one from the USJ, isn't it?"

"Yes it is Kenji." Reaper came out of the room, looking between Himiko, and Kenji and Eri. "It seems that you've met one another."

"Briefly, couldn't resist Dad~"

Reaper released a small laugh.

"Haha, I see. Sorry about scaring you Kenji, I have been busy this morning, and forgot to have the Nomu sent away before you arrived. But, I'm glad you're here. Now, if you'll come inside." His eyes darted towards Himiko who smiled with a chipper expression on her face. "And you, would you go and see some of our new recruits?"

Himiko saluted.

"Yup! Leave it to me! By the way, I need to talk to you about a few things!"

"Right, later."

Himiko winked, and walked off.

Kenji was then directed inside of the office, so he began moving forward, his eyes being on the Nomu which did seem to be docile. But he had seen before that it wasn't the case all of the time that they would be docile.

"You sure that thing isn't going to start attacking? Had bad encounters with Nomu's before."

"I assure you. I've got it under my control." Reaper snapped his fingers, the Nomu turned towards him. "Go and follow Himiko."

The Nomu grumbled as it walked out of the room, Kenji was relieved about that.

"How did you control it anyway?"

"The Nomu's basically a blank slate, I just had to reprogram it to follow my commands. After working out the details of the Nomu, I managed to make it follow me and can disable it easily if it decides to run out of control."

Kenji wondered about that process, and how it could have been something different all together.

Then he saw the large office, with many different things scattered around the room, lots of different papers, and different weapons that hung on the wall, most of them being different kind of scythes, small, big, and medium sized scythes, Kenji was impressed to say the least.

But on the large desk in front of him, he saw many high tech devices, and a computer as well.

"Please sit."

Reaper directed to Kenji and Eri, who nodded, and walked closer to the desk, sitting down opposite Reaper with Eri sat down on his lap.

Kenji noticed on the desk there was a good sized picture of Reaper, Hikari, Kenji, Irina and Daisuke when they were young. He looked no older than Eri's age that she was now.

His eyes shifted to Reaper who wrote about something called Meta...but Kenji couldn't see the rest since it was hidden by other papers.

"The reason I asked you to come here today was to learn more about that young girls Quirk." His finger pointed to Eri, who clung to Kenji tightly. "Relax, I'm not going to harm a child." Kenji inhaled slowly, Reaper's eyes lowering. "Again." He finished off his last sentence before, remembering about how he indeed did harm his son once. "But yes, I want to see what kind of power you have young girl. That's why I want to have some of your blood drawn to run some tests on it. I've got a pretty good idea on what her Quirk actually is based on what I've witnessed, but these would confirm my suspicions."

Kenji could see that Eri tensed.

He understood why that was.

Reaper pulled out a syringe, Eri gasped, and clung to Kenji tightly.

"Ken-chan, I'm scared...I don't want too..."

Kenji looked down towards the frightened Eri, and gave her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry Eri-san, I'll be right here. Needles only hurt for a second, and you can look at me the entire time. And when it's done, I'll heal you right up, okay?"

"Ken-chan...okay, if Ken-chan says it is okay." Eri shyly held out her arm, while Kenji himself turned Eri to face him. His hand gently touched her other hand, and held onto it while Reaper came around the table. "Ken-chan..."

"Keep looking at me Eri-san, it will be over before you know it. This will help us knowing exactly what your Quirk is, if it is a healing Quirk or something more, we'll find out soon."

Reaper casually placed the needle into her arm, and she grimaced, but Kenji embraced the young girl so she wouldn't have to worry about anything that could hurt her.

"Y-Yes, I understand..."

"Hehe, don't worry about it Eri-san. It's all over with now." True to his word, Reaper casually was leaving the room, Eri seemed surprised, Kenji then placed his hand over the small wound on Eri's arm from the needle, and healed it right up. "And now the pain is gone Eri-san. You were brave Eri-san."

"Y-Yes Ken-chan! All gone! It didn't hurt much!"

Kenji rubbed the top of her head, as Reaper came back into the room.

"We'll send off that blood and run some routine tests on it, and then we'll see what we can get from those results." Reaper's eyes went towards Kenji. "So, I heard you met your Grandmother, is that right?"

Kenji didn't want to relive that night.

When he was in America, and came face to face with the young woman who really should be pushing 70 at least.

"Y-Yeah...d-did you know she was working with All For One?"

"No." He replied honestly. "I knew he had someone powerful working for him, but I presumed that it was Gigantomachia and I know of his stupid doctor, but for it to be my Mother...heh, of course she would stay with All For One, that foolish woman. She would be still alive, and kicking."

"No love lost then?"

Reaper shook his head.

"No, she's not worth it. She's just as evil as All For One, and follows everything he says for 'love' when to me, it never was about love at all. But, Daisuke was also telling me about her body and how it could have been modified. That's why I'd like to speak to you privately. So, I'll have Himiko take care of the girl." He pressed a button and a screen popped up with young girl come about. "Could you bring Himiko to my office please?"

The woman bowed her head, and went onto the phone.

A minute later, Himiko came skipping in.

"Ah, Himiko. Take Eri here and make sure that she can have whatever she wants."

"Sure, I don't mind babysitting my and Kenji-kun's child~"

"Pft!"

Kenji did a spit take while Reaper slapped himself in the head.

"Himiko..."

Reaper groaned with a tired smile on his face.

"Geez, relax~" Himiko skipped over to Eri, and held out her hand. "Come along sweetie~ I want to take you to get some candy~"

Eri's eyes went towards Kenji unsure.

Kenji stroked the back of her head.

"It's alright Eri-san, I wont be long.

"Ken-chan wont be long?"

"Definitely."

With assurance from Kenji, Eri hopped off his lap, and walked away with Himiko.

* * *

As soon as she was gone, Kenji looked towards his Father.

"So, what is it that you're doing anyway?"

Reaper adopted a light smile.

"It's nothing that I'm doing per-say, but it is something that I need to tell you about in case anything happens in the future." Kenji listened intently to what his Father had to say. "You see, your Grandmother and Grandfather together, they are quite powerful...no, I'd say that together, they would be near unbeatable."

"Yeah...when in America, she was quite powerful. Daisuke, me and Irina had to team up, and even then, we only managed to edge out a win."

Reaper nodded, folding his arms.

"Yes, that's right, Daisuke was telling me about it. She's probably been modified to handle more Quirk's, as usually most go insane from such a thing. That's why I want to make sure that you're prepared for the future, and want to step up some training, and the usage of the Quirk's inside of you, to be able to use unique combinations."

"That would be great."

Kenji smiled out, Reaper however looked serious.

"With Yami in the picture with All For One, you're going to need to be able to defend yourself more than ever before, I'm going to help you fine tune your Quirk so like I did with All Might, kill off the impact of attacks just enough for you to be able to match them. It's hard, precise, and takes concentration, but by doing this, then you can weaken your opponents attacks, and then use your own attacks to destroy them or move around them. Even people that can move fast, using Death can slow down their movements. Say...that boy Tenya Iida, by rusting his leg bursts just enough, so that they'd begin to close, he wouldn't be able to use his Quirk effectively. You're able to release good fine blasts of it, but you need to be able to control it to a point where you can insert your Death energy into someone's punch force, and use it to kill off the power. You've begun doing it during the battles at the Sports Festival from what I saw, but I'll take that to a new level completely."

Kenji was quite excited about that.

To be able to learn a new technique from his Father.

But there was also something that he was curious about, and something that he needed to ask about.

"Dad...do you think that you could kill your Father and Mother if it came down to it?"

"If they endangered any of my family, then yes I could kill them." Reaper replied coldly, Kenji furrowed his eyebrows. "But, I also have my own reasons for wanting them gone." He saw that Kenji had a complex expression. "Was that not what you wanted to hear?"

"I don't know. All I know is what I feel, and killing to me is wrong. But I can understand why you want them to die. Even I am worried about them...and now that I have Eri-san, I don't want her to be his target. If they try something with Eri-san then I don't know what I would do."

"I see, I can understand why you'd worry. Don't worry about her, I can get some answers from her DNA and begin making sure I know what power she has. It seems you've developed an attachment to that girl."

Kenji gained a shy smile.

"Yeah, she's really great. That's why I want to be stronger to protect her, and put a stop to All For One."

"Heh, don't worry about taking down All For One, leave it to people like me. You don't have to get blood on your hands Kenji, allow me to do that. My hands have been stained with blood for a long time now."

Kenji saw the serious look in his Father's eyes, and knew that he was speaking in a protective manner.

"Maybe so, but Dad...there's also something I want to talk about."

"What's that?"

Kenji folded his arms, giving a serious look.

"Yesterday, I came across a girl that could...I don't know exactly what it was. But when she used her Quirk...it was strange."

Reaper furrowed his eyebrows.

"Strange how?"

"It was like...when I looked at the men, their feelings had changed. She fired them with some pink energy, and their hatred...I guess lessened. They seemed to feel more caring towards her...it was really weird. I don't know who she was. She told me her name was Sakura-san, but I don't know if that's a first name, last name or what. But the weird thing was...I felt drawn towards her. Just before I met her, I felt a sensation that drew me to the park, and getting there, I saw her. She kinda looked familiar to me. Maybe it is to due with her Quirk, but her pupils were heart shaped."

Reaper was intrigued to say the least, he couldn't deny that.

"Then I'll have to look into this, it seems like a strong Quirk, and if you've got a weird connection to this girl then I'd like to know what that is."

Kenji nodded wordlessly, and thought about that girl.

About Sakura.

He didn't know why, but when she apologized, he knew something was off about it, and wished he could find her to at least make sure that she was alright and wasn't in danger.

* * *

That night, Kenji relaxed after the day that he had. Eri had gone out with Hikari to pick up a takeaway, so he was left on the couch, and was left in the living room all by himself, he watched television and waited for the others to come back so he could speak to them, knowing that the others had gone home to see their families, and other things of that nature.

It was weird.

A year ago, he was always alone.

Now that he was alone, it felt oddly weird.

He was used to being alone a year go.

Now he was alone and it just felt so odd to him.

But then there was a knock at the door, so he stood up, and went towards it.

He opened the door, and it revealed to be a young man with stitching across his face, he looked like he had been patched up with different types of skin, if it was skin at all Kenji wasn't sure, and he wasn't sure what to think of him.

"So, this is the famed Kenji Mikami then."

Kenji narrowed his eyes.

"That's right, and who might you be?"

Kenji demanded.

He could already felt a heat in the air.

He wasn't a pleasant man at all.

"My name is Dabi, I had to come and see you before I make a choice."

"A choice about what?"

Kenji once more demanded from the man before him.

Dabi continued to show a dirty smirk on his face, a smirk that Kenji didn't like at all.

"If I should follow Tomura Shigaraki or not."

Kenji's eyes changed, and he placed his hand outwards, showing his Death energy.

"I think it's time for you to leave Dabi..." Before he could finish, Dabi's hand coated itself with fire, and overlapped Kenji's Death energy, burning through the killing power, and pulled Kenji closer, a deranged smile on his patched up face. "...get off me before I become serious."

Kenji said it while looking super serious.

He looked as if he was going to take down anyone and everyone that came across him.

Dabi showed a dark smile on his face.

"I like it, it seems that you're quite the intimidating person. I didn't get that vibe from Tomura, he seemed a little immature."

"Well, that's how he is, I can't change that can I?"

Dabi continued to smirk in a deranged way.

"Is it true about you being Stain's successor? Everyone knows that you're already the Reaper's son. So I have respect for you right there. But I don't want to be in your Father's group, I'd much prefer being in a group that you run."

"I don't run the League of Villains!"

Kenji snapped, however Dabi continued to chuckle lightly.

"I see, if that's the case, shall I kill Tomura for you?" Kenji scowled while Dabi continued to smirk. "Don't worry, I already am aware of your status, you are playing double agent, aren't you? For the Villains and the Hero's...but which side are you on anyway? Which ones do you follow?"

Kenji hated that rumour.

People thinking that he was with the League of Villains, and he was gaining the trust of Hero's to betray them.

"If I was or wasn't. Why would you follow me exactly?"

"Because I've heard many things about you. Seeing you during the Sports Festival, inspired. You understand Stain's goals better than anyone else, you are what Stain has decided to be the ideal, and I respect that. I can feel it deep inside of me, I can see myself being your personal guard."

"Wow, quite talkative aren't you?"

"Usually, I'm not. Today, I'm making an exception."

Kenji couldn't get a good read on this person.

He felt like there was something about this enemy that he wasn't sure about.

He felt familiar almost, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Sorry, not looking for a personal guard thanks, can keep myself safe. Besides, I don't work with Villains."

Dabi adopted a small smirk on his face, leaning closer.

Kenji didn't back down, and showed a strong face.

Dabi got closer and closer, so close that Kenji felt his breath on his face.

"Is that so?"

"It is."

Kenji answered back, while Dabi released a chortle.

"I understand. Well, I'm sure that you can't speak openly. Don't worry, I'll be your inside man for Tomura, and give you some knowledge on what he's doing. I'm sure we'll do marvellous things together, Kenji-kun."

Kenji felt shook to his core from that.

But Dabi turned around and began walking away, while Kenji pulled backwards.

He went to turn the corner, when he stopped, and looked back towards Kenji.

"I'll be back soon, friend."

Kenji didn't like what he said, as he disappeared.

He breathed out a relaxing breath.

Since he was alone in the house, it could've turned ugly.

But he also sensed something about Dabi that he didn't like.

He sensed a good level of power from him.

If he had attacked, Kenji wasn't sure if he could have taken him.

But seeing blue flames, he wondered if they were hotter than Endeavour's since blue flames indicated flames hotter than Endeavour's coloured flames, Kenji knowing that he would have to begin forming plans on how to defeat the new Villains that Tomura had got, and he was going to need that information from Himiko now more than ever.

* * *

Walking down the street, was a lone girl.

Darkness had come around her, yet she seemed to be upbeat about it, and was casually texting with her friends on the phone. She wore a uniform that wasn't apart of U.A's, but it was clear that she was also in high school.

"Gosh darn, I'm so totes gonna be late."

She murmured, continuing to walk down a dark road.

But as she walked...she felt a shiver going down her spine.

She couldn't explain it.

When she looked behind her...

Nothing.

Just a street with a outdoor light flickering on and off, but she could see down the road and it seemed like everything was okay.

But she still got a sinking feeling inside of her.

Her head turned back to the front of her body, when Yami appeared before her, causing her to jump.

"G-Geez! Don't scare me!"

The girl pulled back while Yami cupped her hands in front of her stomach.

"Hello there dear. Sorry to frighten you."

The girl casually waved while having a normal smile on her face.

"O-Oh no, no worries, I just thought someone was following me." The girl bowed her head respectfully. "Anyway, I have to go now. Have a safe journey home~"

She winked at Yami and went to move to go around her, when Yami grabbed her arm roughly.

"Sorry, but I can't do that."

"C-Can't do what?"

The girl asked, feeling Yami's hand tightening on her arm.

"You're going to be coming with me, so I can't let you go home now."

"W-Wait, please don't do this! My arm! It hurts!"

She cried out, but Yami's darkened eyes fell upon her.

"Camie Utsushimi, it's time to come with me dear, you're going to have be quite useful."

"W-Wait!"

Camie tried to get out of her grasp, but Yami takes a rag of chloroform and places it over Camie's mouth.

Camie panics and tries to get away, but the effects of what Yami used made her mind hazy, and soon she was unconscious, falling to the floor.

Yami stood over the young woman, and gave a devilish smirk, as Tomura stepped out of the shadows.

"Thanks Granny, she'll be useful for the plan to finally get Kenji-kun."

"Of course dear, anything you want."

She lifts up Camie in her arms, and carries her bridal style.

"Haha, lets go Granny."

"Yes, lets go."

Carrying Camie, Yami and Tomura walked away together, planning to use Camie somehow.

But how that was, only time would tell...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So we're getting quite close to the Forest Camp Training arc! But before that, Kenji's bonding with Tsuyu more, along with her siblings who find him quite cool, along with assuring Eri and strengthening their bond. Kenji even managed to defeat a few Villains and showed his intellect by tricking them to use their Quirks on the other, and even protected the children.**

 **Daisuke appeared, and showed his relationship with Pixie-Bob, which is they have some fun banter between the two, though they are friends even if a little unconventionally, and it seems that Kota at least likes being around Daisuke, who in turn doesn't mind him that much.**

 **The mysterious girl appeared, finding out her name is Sakura and we found out more about her Quirk, it seems to give her great pain, but she is seemingly quite smart despite her Quirk relatively not being a combat type, it can be quite dangerous, we'll learn more of it in the future, the limitations of the Quirk, what she's actually doing though major hints were in this chapter, among other things.**

 **Kenji and Eri went towards Reaper to find out more about her Quirk, and Kenji got a brief glimpse of the place his Father runs along with getting some more information from Himiko about the League of Villains.**

 **Dabi was introduced! And like Spinner and Mustard, he seems quite loyal to Kenji, though since he's stronger than Spinner and Mustard, he's going to be problematic for Kenji in the future along with Yami who's doing stuff for All For One and also shared a private moment between the two. And at the end, Camie made an appearance, and has been captured! What's going to happen to Camie? Is it just about what happens in the licence exam arc, or is it something more? We'll find out in the future!**

 **Thanks for reading, next chapter we're heading into the training camp after some fun times swimming!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	43. Off to the training camp!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yeah, lets hope she is!**

 **Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, they have a unique dynamic between the two of them. Yeah Pixie-Bob might step into some antics as she tries a few things~ Kota and Kenji huh. Well, it will be shown in this chapter their initial meeting. The Training Camp's gonna be quite exciting. I could see that happening, Himiko's gonna have a big part in this arc. Well, you never know, she might do~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He surely has yeah, and he's got a lot of growing to do. They are yeah, Tsuyu's siblings seem to like Kenji and even refer to him as 'Sensei'. I could see Kenji doing that in the future, since he learned from his Mother who's a Master of hand to hand fighting. Hehe, they have a fun relationship with one another. He is yeah, he doesn't mind Daisuke, and Daisuke doesn't mind Kota. She did yeah, and we'll find out in the future. He does yeah, even now he could see that his Father would be the best to help out find what her Quirk does. It's going to be a very hard challenge!**

 **KarmaChaos5; She's a little more than that, as we'll see later on in the story. Yeah something like that~ She does think that yeah. Why she does we'll be getting into in the future. They do yeah, Daisuke and Pixie-Bob have a fun relationship with one another. He does yeah, he knows Daisuke's strong so he does respect him. He has yeah, it seems like they have quite the unique relationship, Dabi and Kenji that is. Poor Camie, she's been taken! What's gonna happen to her now? Well you never know~**

 **Guest 1; Ooh we will see her again, she's going to become important later on. She is yeah, Eri's making friends all of her own. They do yeah, they wanna follow after his example. He has multiple offices, that was just one basically hiding in plain sight, he has companies that he runs as well. She might be able to, with Reaper honing her skills, she could have that ability already.**

 **Guest 2; He does yeah, Dabi's quite devoted due to Stain. She will yeah, Eri gets along with most people~**

 **Kamen Rider W; She's an Oc.**

 **Ghost; Yeah maybe!**

 **Arkraith; Yeah maybe she could be~ That sounds good to me! Thanks very much!**

 **Guest 3; I could see that happening, that sounds great to me! Yeah, I could see that going down quite good~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, she's got some interesting things about her~ And yeah he did~ Glad that you liked it, and well maybe they might. She has yeah, it seems to be like that anyway. Well he might do, Kenji and Kota are going to have an interesting relationship. It was quite sweet for Eri. He is yeah, and he wont be paired with Sakura. Why shall be revealed in the future. It surely was yeah, he used his intellect to handle it. They have an interesting relationship, and on some level, have some affection for one another. She is yeah. He was yeah, and that's why Kenji just stared at him, that was Kenji basically saying "Really?" when Reaper corrected himself afterwards. Dabi and Kenji are going to have an unique relationship between them. Maybe it could~**

 **Silver crow continued; No worries at all. It's not going to become that, it's going to be something used in different places, and in ways you might not expect. Yeah, I've liked the previous chapters, confirming a few things I thought about Himiko, and her past. Maybe she could, we'll be exploring more of their past together. Maybe he could. During this arc, Kenji's going to be pushed to his limits, both physically and mentally, I can't say more without spoiling it, but this is where Kenji's intelligent mind and his skills come into huge play. It's gonna go down differently than it did in canon, that's all I can say. We'll see reactions alright~ And yeah, he wont be afraid of the League or anything. Yeah maybe, though we don't know what that actually was. Kenji's Quirk Life and Death can increase his agility. A what if story could be interesting to see.**

 **AlphaOmega; They have yeah~ It seems like that huh~? She's a mystery that we'll learn more about in the future. It does seem to be the case huh~? He did yeah, showing his growth from being unable to be near his Father for asking help with Eri's Quirk. She is yeah~ Camie's gonna play a role in the upcoming arcs.**

 **Vizard Masky; She might do~ And yeah, Camie's gonna be playing a roll in this upcoming future. And thanks!**

 **Neonlight01; Well you never know what she might do! Well, we'll have to wait and see what happens~ It does seem like that, they have something of a bond with one another. It was one of his hideouts, someone like Reaper has many different places, and it just goes to show Kenji's continued growth with his Father. He has yeah, Dabi and Kenji are going to have a quite interesting relationship. We'll have to wait and see what happens with Camie~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Off to the training camp!**

"Don't bother me Twice!"

Himiko roared within the League, snapping Tomura out of his thoughts, while Twice, a man with a weird personalty waved his fingers before her.

"Whatever, don't talk to me!" The man suddenly flipped and leaned closer. "Wanna date me babe?"

"No, sorry, my heart already belongs to someone else so stay away~"

Himiko sang out, swaying side to side, Tomura glanced at the pair doing what they were doing, while Irina sat close by.

"Hey Irina."

Irina blinked, glancing towards Tomura.

"What?"

Tomura adopted a slight smirk on his face.

"I've been thinking about something deeply."

"Oh...what's that then?"

Irina sounded slightly disinterested, but Tomura didn't care, and continued anyway.

"It's just, each time I try and retrieve Kenji-kun, things don't go my way."

"Because he outsmarted you?"

Irina thought that Tomura would be triggered by that, but surprisingly, Tomura agreed.

"Exactly. I know I can't outsmart him. He can think of plans more than myself. I'll admit to that. Even if the situation is hopeless, he still managed to get the better of me, the USJ, during the Stain incident, even during America. If he had a pen against a sword...I'd still bet on him. It's one of the reasons I want him with the League, his and my intelligence together, nothing could stop us. Think what he can do alone, and if with us, we'd be on top no doubt. However, there is something precious to him that would sway him to our side, something that will finally make him see that we're his true friends, and I'm the one who's been looking out for him more than anyone else."

Irina began paying more attention.

"And that precious thing is?"

Tomura chuckled lightly, glancing at Himiko who held a picture of Kenji up, and kissed it.

"Oh, nothing at all. But, isn't it lovely when someone saves you?"

"Saves you? Who saves who in your scenario? You saving Kenji, or Kenji saving you?"

Irina was wary of what Tomura was thinking.

He seemed more calm than before.

She didn't like that.

It meant that he was more focused, and that was never good.

"We'll have to wait and see, Irina. Either way, this time, we will succeed, we will gain Kenji-kun, no matter what stands in our way. Not even Daisuke Mikami."

Irina continued looking at Tomura who kept his smirk on his face, seeing the antics of the new members of the League, and had a few thoughts in his mind.

Himiko glanced at Tomura, and saw that he seemed more focused than anything at that moment, and she wondered what he was up too.

* * *

With the training camp looming by and not long to go now until they go on the trip of a lifetime, Kenji had to go to the hospital.

It wasn't for him.

No, it was to help a certain someone with their body, as his Mother was busy doing something else entirely.

So he was called since he was one of the only people that could perform a certain treatment that the patient required.

Though he wasn't a doctor himself, he had enough skill to at least perform minor things like this, so that's what he was going to do.

As he walked the halls of the hospital, he could see many people that needed some help, and Kenji wondered if he'd be able to use his Quirk Harvest to give them help one day.

He then made it to his first destination, and knocked on the door.

[Please come inside.]

Kenji heard the voice, so he went inside of the room to see Tensei, and Tenya together. Tensei was sat on the bed, while Tenya sat close by on a chair.

"Good morning you two. Have you been informed about me taking over your medical care today Tensei-san? My Mom sent me because she's going to be in surgery most of the day and taking care of other business, so asked me to come and continue on with your, and some others, care."

Tensei nodded.

"Of course, Dr Mikami informed me about an hour ago."

Kenji adopted a soft smile, while Tenya seemed confused about what was happening.

"Mikami-kun, so you're allowed to work on patients?"

Tenya brought up, Kenji nodded slowly.

"Yeah. As long as it isn't major, like surgery, involving medication or anything, then I can handle these things. Besides, there's certain things only myself, and Mom can do, that's why I was asked to come here."

"Aah, I see! Then I'll leave my brothers care to you!"

Kenji chuckled, as he took the pad at the end of the bed.

"Lets check up on your notes then..."

"Mikami-kun! You know how to do these things? You understand what's written down?"

Kenji nodded his head.

"I do yes. Though I'm not a qualified doctor, because of my Quirk, I can do the things my Mom can do, and I've spent years learning different medical things. Speaking of Tensei-san, your body is improving very well. Your muscles are showing connectivity along with strength. You're recovering remarkably. And it says here that you've been experiencing a tingling sensation through your legs?"

"Yes, that's right. Is that bad?"

Kenji denied his worries by shaking his head.

"The opposite, it means that your muscles are growing stronger thanks to our Life Quirk stimulating and healing the damage caused by Stain. Don't worry, they wont tingle forever, it should go in a day or two. If you'd like, I could grab a nurse to give you something for it?"

"If it isn't a bother?"

Kenji waved his hand.

"Of course not. I'll just do my treatment on your legs, a little physiotherapy then I'll get that nurse to give you something."

Tensei offered a small smile.

"It's thanks to Dr Mikami, and you as well Mikami-san for putting in all this time and effort. Thank you Mikami-san."

"You don't have to thank me, I'm just filling in for my Mom. Besides, you didn't do anything wrong, Stain was the one who did this so I'm making sure that he doesn't get the last laugh."

"Exactly."

Kenji smiled lightly, and took off his bag.

He pulled out some sandwiches, which made Tensei's, and Tenya's eyes light up.

"Mom said that you didn't particularly like hospital food, so I brought some sandwiches. I've got cheese, chicken, beef, tuna, bacon-"

"Oh, cheese, I'll have the cheese please."

Kenji handed Tensei the cheese while Tenya took the beef.

Kenji then sat down on the bed.

"Can I touch your legs so I can perform your daily treatment?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Thank you. You can eat during this process if you'd like? It wont hinder my healing."

Kenji's hand cupped one of Tensei's legs, and he began running his Life through his leg.

As he did, Tensei and Tenya casually talked with Kenji.

It seemed that he was doing quite a good job.

Tensei couldn't tell the difference between Hikari's healing and Kenji's.

While Hikari was clearly superior due to how she's been doing it for years, but Kenji wasn't so bad, and he was quite the good substitute.

Then once Kenji finished, Tensei breathed out slowly.

"It feels weird each time that happens, but a good weird. I can't really explain it, but it feels like I'm being flooded with energy, and have the urge to run around...though I can't really do that right now."

He admitted, Kenji chuckled lightly.

"I suppose it would be. But you've made an outstanding recovery, more than either my Mom or the doctors predicted. I'd wager soon you'd be able to walk around by yourself with some crutches of course, or maybe even a walking stick. But you'd be able to get around. Better than being stuck in a hospital bed, isn't it?"

"Very much so."

"Now, lets try getting your legs moving and active. The more you move, the more your leg muscles will respond and become more active."

"Right."

Tenya looked over Kenji as he helped Tensei out of bed, and onto his feet.

Clutching his hands tightly, he helped Tensei slowly move around the room.

He was shaky on his legs, but Tensei was moving.

"Don't worry Tensei-san, I've got you. I wont let you fall."

Tensei lightly smiled, continuing to clutch Kenji's hands as he helped guide him through the walking process.

Tenya couldn't deny that he was glad that Kenji was doing this for his brother, and so was Hikari, and to see his brother moving around brought joy to him.

Even though he had done what he did with Stain…

It seemed like thanks to Kenji and Hikari and the doctors, his brother was improving.

"You're doing great Tensei-san. How does it feel?"

"A little straining on my legs, but more comfortable than a week ago."

"Good, that's good. We need to strengthen these muscles, but not overload them so they become more damaged. We'll stop in a minute or so, but I can feel with my Life that your legs are growing stronger."

Tensei chuckled.

"Again, thank you Mikami-san, you're a life saver."

"I don't know about that, but I'm glad that I can help you."

"Even then, I heard you came for my brother when he went for the Hero Killer and helped save his life. Will you continue watching over Tenya for me?"

Kenji smiled.

Watching over Tenya.

He was alright with that.

"Of course, he's my Vice President after all. I'll make sure he's safe. He's a great person and I rely on him just as much as he can rely on me."

Tenya's face curled ever so slightly upwards.

To hear that from Kenji really showed how far they had come from the first meeting they had.

When Tenya was practically saying that Kenji should leave U.A, to now saying that Kenji was probably one of his closest friends along with Izuku.

It just made him feel guilty about how he treated Kenji, which stopped him from getting even closer to Kenji.

"Thank you Mikami-san, I'll count on you."

Tensei smiled out, while Tenya chuckled, genuinely happy about what was happening right now.

Seeing his younger brother being looked after by Kenji, he was glad that Tenya had a friend like Kenji.

"Yes of course. Now, lets sit you down." Kenji helped Tensei sit down on the bed, and brought up his legs onto the bed. "Now, I'll go and see that nurse about giving you some medicine for the tingling for your legs, my Mom made it after all~"

"Haha, thank you."

Tensei continued to smile as Kenji walked out of the room...but stopped when seeing something on television.

It was a girl with brown hair, looking to be his age.

"It's quite tragic."

Tensei spoke up, catching Kenji's attention.

"What happened to her?"

"No one knows, she's not been home in a few days. Some say she's been kidnapped. Some say she's dead. Some say she ran away from home."

Kenji looked at the screen, seeing that the person was Camie Utsuishimi.

Kenji wondered what happened to her.

"God...I feel sorry for her, whatever happened. I'm sure her parents are frantic."

Kenji murmured, Tensei inclining his head.

"Yes, I'm sure they are."

Kenji looked at the screen once more, before leaving to get a few things.

Tensei then looked towards Tenya who was amazed by what was happening.

"Hey Tenya, it seems that he's quite the dependable young man doesn't he?"

"Y-Yes, Mikami-kun is quite dependable! It makes me feel more guilty about how I treated him during our first official meeting. Though he chose to have me as his Vice President, I feel unsure if I deserve such a title."

"Nonsense, he doesn't strike me as the type to hold such grudges. He wouldn't of come here if he thought you'd be here if he was the vindictive type. Don't worry about not allowing yourself to become closer friends with him. He seems to care about you a good deal."

Tenya adopted a soft smile.

"Yes, maybe you're right brother!"

Tenya continued to smile and thought about his relationship with Kenji, and what was going to happen next.

* * *

Sitting in the staff room at school later during that day, Hikari and Vlad King, the main Sensei for Class 1B were sat together, and discussing about the training camp and what they would be doing, while Aizawa was getting some last minute preparations ready.

"So in accordance of building the power of the Quirk's of our classes for the training camp that we'll be going on very soon, we should go over what Quirk's they have. So Mikami-san, if you would?"

"Sure!"

Hikari let out a smile as she brought out some papers, and began going over the class 1A's Quirk's to Vlad King while he listened intently.

Once she was done, she looked towards him.

"What about your class? I know a few of them but I don't know them all."

Vlad King nodded, and went to speak when there was a knock at the door.

Vlad King was curious about who that was, but Hikari simply said "Come in sweetie." and the door opened to reveal Kenji with Eri herself who was holding onto his hand tightly.

Vlad King looked towards Kenji with confusion.

"Mikami, why are you here?"

Vlad King asked with interest.

He didn't have a problem with Kenji.

"Aah, my Mom asked me to come here."

Hikari nodded, waving him into the room.

"That's right, I asked him to come here. My son is quite like his Dad, so quite intelligent. I thought that he'd be able to help us decide what kind of Quirk training that some of the more difficult students that might need help like, lets say Monoma-chan would need with their Quirk's with limited success."

Kenji looked between his Mother and Vlad King who sighed out, but nodded.

"If that's how it is then I don't see why not."

Kenji walked into the room fully with Eri following behind him.

He sat down between the two Hero's, and began speaking with them, Eri sat down on Kenji's lap, while they talked about the Quirk's of the classes, and listening to what class that 1B had, and he couldn't help but be surprised by the cool sounding names of the Quirk's that Class 1B had, and was quite amazed to say the least.

While they were talking together, Kenji unwrapped a chocolate bar, and gave it to Eri so she wouldn't become bored.

"Amazing, so they have quite diverse Quirk's."

Kenji continued to look over their Quirk's, and had to admit that they didn't lack when it came to power, they could contend with Class 1A in the diverse powers that they had if they pushed themselves hard enough.

"Yes, and you see my baby, we have to make sure they get more out of their Quirk's powers. Since they haven't been through the same situations that Class 1A have been through, like the USJ incident, and other things, I am sure that you'll be able to help us. Kur...erm, Reaper always managed to use his intelligence to make seemingly weak Quirk's stronger by using them in unique ways."

"S-Sure, if I can help out in anyway then I'll of course do my best! They can do quite a bit of good stuff here. I am sure that we could come up with some good plans. Some people have unique powers that have some conditions to them, and one is Monoma-san, he has a Quirk that would be best in a group setting to be able to switch between the Quirk's, and double the power. Like if he worked with me, and managed to use my Quirk and we teamed up with Death blasts, we'd do double damage. He just needs to be able to build the time that he can use his Quirk from the five minutes he can now to a longer time, and to be able to switch between Quirk's more easily."

Vlad King listened to what Kenji was saying and it made sense to him.

But as they were speaking, Izuku, Kaminari, and Mineta came through the door, and were surprised to see Kenji.

"Ken-kun! A-Are you okay…?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

Kenji gave a confused face.

"I-It's just you're with the Sensei's...d-did something happen…?"

"Ooh no, of course not. I'm just lending assistance."

Izuku didn't know what he was 'lending assistance' in exactly, but he was alright with that.

"A-Anyway! Mikami-sensei!" Kaminari yelled out. "We've asked about the pool a few days ago with our request form!"

Hikari adopted a confused face, and went into the request folder.

Then she found what they were talking about.

"Aah yes, endurance training. You wish to do that didn't you?"

"Y-Yes!" Mineta cried out happily. "That's right! C-Can we go and do that?! W-We even brought Midoriya with us to train too!"

"Hmmmm..." Hikari's eyes went towards Izuku who smiled sheepishly. "If it was just you two on your own then I would say that you'd be doing something that would be naughty. But with the honest Izuku-kun with you, you can have until five o'clock with the pool. Go and have fun training~"

""Yes! Thank you Sensei!""

Blushing brightly, Kaminari and Mineta ran away at top speeds, Izuku bowed his head towards Hikari.

"Thank you Sensei." Hikari giggled, waving her hand side to side. "Ken-kun, you and Eri-san should come when you're finished here."

"Yeah! We'll come!" His eyes shot down towards Eri. "Eri-san, would you like to go swimming after this?"

"Y-Yes Ken-chan..."

"Then we'll go and get your swimming costume and come back~ Shouldn't take us long~"

Eri's cute face curled upwards.

Though it wasn't a smile, it was a happy expression and that made Kenji happy to see that slowly she was showing more happiness.

* * *

Later on, Kenji and Eri finished what was happening with Hikari and Vlad King, and managed to get their swimsuits. Eri and Kenji got changed separately, and then met up again to go towards the pool together, Eri had a rubber ring around her waist and some bands on her arms to help her stay afloat.

But when they got to the pool, they saw that Iida was leading the boys into doing exercise training, and saw that Kaminari and Mineta were immensely depressed about that while seeing their eyes going towards the girls side. Kenji tried inviting Class 1B, but Neito pretty much vetoed that idea right away so they didn't come.

Kenji glanced towards Eri, who looked up to him adorably.

"Want to go for a swim Eri-san?"

"But Ken-chan, I don't know how to swim good..."

"That's alright. I'll help you learn how to swim~"

"Yes Ken-chan! Then lets swim!"

Kenji lead Eri towards the water, and saw that the girls were all wearing bathing suits, but the school issued ones. Even Shoto and Katsuki had arrived, and were competing with one another to see who could do the best press ups, though that was more Katsuki forcing Shoto to compete against her.

"Come on Icy Hot! You can never beat me! And then I'll be with Ken first!"

"If it is a competition to be with Kenji-kun first then I shall accept the challenge."

Shoto placed her hand on the floor, and allowed her ice to crawl across Katsuki's hands, freezing her down to the ground, while she continued doing press ups on the side, Katsuki's eyes blazed with her anger.

"Oi! You damn cow! That's cheating!"

"You were cheating before by sending explosions my way."

Katsuki's head threw back while Kenji slid into the water with Eri. Casually, Eri began kicking her legs while Kenji pulled her along in the water, and that alone made the scene to the girls who noticed to be entirely adorable.

"Ken-chan! I'm doing it! I'm swimming!"

"Haha, you surely are~ You're doing great Eri-san!"

Kenji continued helping Eri learn how to swim.

Tsuyu looked on and placed a hand over her heart.

"Kenji-chan and Eri-chan together are just too cute for words."

Jiro slyly nodded, folding her arms.

"I know what you mean, each time I see them, I can't help but just melt at the sight."

Katsuki snarled while Mina giggled happily.

"Obviously, they are the cutest! I can't wait for us to make a good go of it~"

"A good go of what?"

Jiro questioned Mina who remained zipped up at the mouth.

"I'll never tell~"

Toru gave her a curious look, then saw Kenji continuously help Eri learn to swim, giggling sweetly.

"Definitely, they are the cutest after all~"

Momo watched on as Kenji and Eri reached the end.

"We reached the end Ken-chan..."

"Haha, we did yeah~ You did amazing Eri-san, you learn so quickly~"

"Y-Yes, with Ken-chan teaching me, I'm able to do good..." Kenji nodded his head strongly, while the boys continued to do some exercises. "Ken-chan, do you remember when we first met?"

"Yes, I remember that. It wasn't that long ago Eri-san."

Eri adopted a small blush on her cheeks, looking shyly towards him.

"Ken-chan, it feels like I'm in a dream...that being with Ken-chan and everything that happened is a memory..."

"It isn't a memory Eri-san." Kenji comforted kindly. "You wont have to worry, I'll take care of you from now on."

"But what about Chisaki...he's still out there Ken-chan..."

"I know he is, but he wont touch you. I promise, I'll make sure Chisaki gets locked up for a long time."

Eri hugged onto Kenji's body while Momo continued to smile at the sight.

"Yes, thank you Ken-chan, you're so kind to me."

Kenji petted the back of her head, while Momo inhaled slowly.

"What a lovely sight to behold."

Momo couldn't help but smile at the sight of what was happening before her. Kenji then heard the boys begin speaking about swimming races and wondered if he should become involved, and in fact, Iida turned to him.

"Class President! We have decided that we should have a race to test our endurance!"

"A race huh..." Kenji looked towards them all, then pointed towards Izuku. "I'll race you Deku-kun."

"W-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?"

Izuku panicked, Katsuki showed a blood lusting smile.

"That's it Ken! Take Deku out! Deku! You're facing my Ken and will lose to him hahahahaha!"

Izuku panicked even more, seeing Katsuki snarling towards him.

"But if they raced here, wouldn't it be too short?"

Ochaco brought up, while Kenji continued swimming around with Eri.

"No Minion! I wont tolerate those kind of words from you! I will see the fruits of my Ken kicking the crap out of Deku! He is clearly better!"

"We-Well, we actually don't know who's better right now though."

Ochaco reasoned, but Iida began moving his hands around like a robot, Kenji wondered how he did that without breaking his wrists.

"This is perfect! Mikami-kun! Let us all do a race together!"

"Erm, I guess that we could."

"But some of us are more naturally athletic than others."

Kaminari argued, Kenji looked around and then chuckled.

"We're at school, lets use our Quirk's to do better than we could alone!"

"Good idea Ken-chan." Momo spoke up. "Then I'll help out with the stop watch." Momo stuck out her hand and made a stop watch appear. "I think this would be the best way to go about it, wouldn't you agree Ken-chan?"

"Of course! Lets all race!"

[Yeah!]

The class cheered, Kenji first got into position with Kirishima, Tokoyami, Mineta, and Kaminari.

"Today is the day I beat you man!"

Kirishima said it while looking determined.

Kenji gave a fearless smile.

"I see, I accept the challenge then!"

Kenji and Kirishima smirked at one another, and Katsuki showed her smirk.

"Yes Ken! Show everyone your power today! I wont tolerate failure! If you win I'll do something with you tonight!"

[Pft!]

The men and women in the area did a spit take while Mineta and Kaminari both murmured "Lucky bastard." while Eri seemed to be confused about what was happening. Kenji however blushed a little bit at what was happening.

"K-Kacchan..."

"Beat Deku, and we'll see what happens tonight."

Kenji blushed even more while readying himself to swim.

Momo waved her hand downwards.

"Start!"

Momo blew the whistle she made.

Immediately, the boys jumped into the water while Kenji ran his Death Quirk around his body, and wings appeared by his feet, hopping into the water, as Tokoyami, and the others tried their best to get ahead.

"Over Life and Death, Resistance Breaker!"

Kenji pushed off the wall, and like an arrow, Kenji tore through the water like it wasn't even there, the surrounding water brought up like a tidal wave due to the speed Kenji shot, washing up some of the others in the water, and got to the other side in seconds, Momo's, and the others all looked on with widened eyes.

"Yes Ken-chan!"

Eri cheered, Izuku looked at Kenji who got out of the water, and grimaced.

"W-Wow, so fast..."

Iida looked at Momo who showed him the time, and grimaced.

"Whoa, Mikami-kun! What speed!"

Kenji scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I suppose so. All I did was propel myself while killing off the resistance that gravity and other things would give me. Can't do that for too long though."

Kenji went over to the side, where he joined the girls as Izuku, Ojiro, Aoyama, Sero, Iida, and Sato all readied themselves for the swim next.

Momo got into position once more, and swung her hand down.

"Begin!"

Izuku allowed his Quirk to run through his body while Iida used his Quirk to sail on the line dividers, and Izuku pumped his arms and legs so fast, while he saw Sero trying to swing his way across, but Aoyama shot his laser to propel himself through the air, but got a stomach ache, and crashed into Sero, taking him out of the race, Kenji grimaced.

"Wow! Go Deku!"

Ochaco cheered out while Eri watched on curiously.

Katsuki chuckled and murmured "Lose Deku." while giving off a smirk, Shoto caught it and shook her head.

"Don't shake your head at me in disappointment!"

Shoto continued shaking her head while Kenji watched Izuku and Iida push more and more into their swimming or what Iida was doing, Kenji even saw blue fire coming from his engines, so he knew that Iida was serious.

Then as they did it, Iida jumped forward to try and touch the other side, but Izuku managed to get there with a second to spare before Iida could do it, Ochaco pumped up her arms and cheered "Well done!" Kenji saw the disheartened expression of Iida, so he cheered.

"Well done Iida-san! Next time you'll definitely be faster!"

Iida showed a bright smile, tightening his hand.

"Yes Mikami-kun! I have got this!"

Kenji smiled, and looked to Izuku who grimaced.

"D-Do we have too? I feel like I wont be able to win..."

"Ooh come on Deku-kun, it isn't a fight, we're just swimming."

Izuku grimaced and walked towards the pool side.

Kenji went too.

But then he saw Eri walking towards him too.

"Eri-san, is something wrong?"

Eri poked her fingers together shyly.

"C-Can I race too Ken-chan?"

Kenji adopted a soft smile, sharing a knowing look with Izuku, and then nodded.

"Yes, of course Eri-san! You can do it!"

"Yes!"

Kenji got to the side with Eri, and Izuku.

Momo raised her hand up into the air, and then blew her whistle.

"Begin!"

Kenji helped Eri into the water, and slid in himself and saw the determination on the young girls face as she kicked and pumped her arms as fast as she could. Though she wasn't going far, Kenji had to admire her spirit, so he looked to Izuku who got into the water too.

Without exchanging words, they both knew what they wanted to do, so Izuku channelled his Quirk through his body, and focused in on his arm.

"One For All, Full Cowling..."

"Life Barrier..."

Izuku continued pumping the power into his arm, and then slapped the water, causing a small wave to catch Eri up in it, but Kenji raised a barrier behind her so she'd be caught up in the wave, but she'd be safe from the backlash of the power.

"Ken-chan! I'm doing it!"

Kenji chuckled, and feigned to swim along with Izuku, while Eri continued swimming as hard as she could, not seeing the barrier Kenji made.

"Go on Eri! Show your strengths!"

Katsuki cheered for Eri, as Shoto nodded.

"Yes, go on Eri-san, you can beat them both."

Eri was happy with the praise and encouragement that she was receiving, Ochaco giggled, and did the same.

"Yeah! Eri-chan has got this!"

"Go on Eri! Show them what a girl can do!"

Kirishima added, pumping his fist up and down.

Then as she reached the end, Kenji dropped the barrier, and eased her to the end, where she touched the side, and looked back at Kenji and Izuku with victory in her eyes.

"I won Ken-chan! Deku-chan!"

Kenji and Izuku went towards her, and held onto her hands, as they raised the hands into the air.

"The undisputed champion of Class 1A! Eri-san!"

"Yes, Eri-san is clearly the best in the class!"

[Well done Eri-san/chan!]

The class cheered out. Even Katsuki and Shoto cheered it out, all of them excited to see the happiness of the young girl.

Kenji saw Momo making a golden coloured coin and a necklace for Eri, and then he ran his Death through his finger, carving into the metal 'Champion of 1A!' and then went over to Eri, presenting it to her.

"Here Eri-san, your very own medal."

Eri's eyes began welling up, the class all melted at how cute she looked.

"J-Just for me Ken-chan…?"

"Just for you. You are Class 1A's Champion after all. Wear it with pride Eri-san, you deserve it."

Kenji placed the medal over her head, and it hung down from her neck.

She took the medal in her hands, and cried.

But everyone could see that she wasn't crying of sadness.

But of happiness.

Everyone couldn't help but be touched by how Eri was crying happily, and all comforted and congratulated her.

Eri's face began lifting up, and Kenji saw the smallest hints of a smile, it was like Chisaki was truly leaving her mind as she truly began having a better life than she did before, and enjoyed spending time with Class 1A.

* * *

After the fun of swimming, Kenji and the entire class began walking towards Kenji's home for some reason, though he guessed they wanted to hang out more so he was alright with that.

Eri rode on Kenji's shoulders, and looked quite happy.

"Ken-chan, I'm so happy, I really won. I've never won anything before."

"Congratulations Eri-san, you deserve it."

"Yeah, you're amazing Eri-san! I'll have to take after you!"

Izuku added his thoughts to the young girl who seemed quite happy.

Ochaco however placed a finger to her chin.

"But we still didn't see who's faster between Mikami-kun and Deku-kun."

Tsuyu cocked her head.

"Well, we're going to the training camp soon, so we could always have a competition between the two of them there ribbit."

"That sounds good Tsu-chan!"

Tsuyu offered Ochaco a smile, while Izuku thought " _I'm going to lose..._ " while Kenji glanced towards him, seeing his despair.

"Ooh Deku-kun, don't look so worried, we'd only have a competition between us."

"I-I guess that you're right..."

"Tch, while there, Icy Hot and I are going to have a race and maybe a fight too."

"Since when was that decided?"

"Since I just decided it!"

Katsuki snapped at Shoto who shrugged, and continued walking with the others.

Kenji then continued speaking to the others in the group.

He couldn't deny that he was having fun.

He didn't think that he would ever just enjoy a normal day with the class…

He didn't think that the class ever would accept him like this.

It was times like this that he looked back when he was all alone, and to now, where many members of the class wanted to speak to him, it made him happy, and he was glad to know that he had come along way with the class since then.

* * *

Like any other meeting that they had in their shared dreams, Kenji always felt uncomfortable when he was before All For One.

Something about how his face was hid in shadows.

How his eyes were still on him in a cold manner.

He had heard from his Father that All For One had his eyes bashed in to the point that he couldn't see well or at all anymore.

So he presumed that All For One chose to look the way that he does and Kenji wasn't exactly thrilled either way to see him like this.

"You think it's funny don't you?"

All For One tilted his head.

"Do I think what is funny?"

"The fact that you send my Grandmother to America, and she nearly killed a number of people. Speaking of, you didn't even tell me about my Grandmother at all being alive. I thought you said you wouldn't lie to me."

"You never asked." Responded the older man in a calm manner yet with a creepy undertone. "Besides, Yami has been quite busy for me. How do you think I can attain so many Quirk's? I have other followers of course, but she's one of my most loyal, and wonderful followers. She's not only powerful, but she's also able to use her intelligence for a good few ideas that we have coming up together. She also supports Tomura and the others with her inventions among other things. She's a once in a life time find. She truly does understand my goals, and will help me succeed them."

"And she also threatened my friends, and my brother. She attacked my friend, and-"

"Aah yes." All For One smirked. "She told me about the attack on that boy, Izuku Midoriya. You see, she has a vendetta against people with that Quirk, and Izuku Midoriya is no exception either. To see that he is going to suffer, that's what kind of person she is, and what she wants more than anything is to make sure you receive that power. She is right that it does belong to this family. We are the ones who made it, my brother and I. If I didn't give him that Quirk, then the Quirk wouldn't of come to be."

"You must be kicking yourself that you indirectly caused your own downfall. Maybe your little brother couldn't do it, but his will carried on through eight others. How was it losing to All Might those years ago?"

"Heh, I must admit that it was quite the fight that we had. But now, I've got ideas on how I am going to beat him the next time we see one another, and you're going to help me achieve my goals of finally killing that man."

Kenji's eyes narrowed upon All For One who kept smirking disgustingly.

"I'd never kill All Might...I'd never harm him."

"Even though he's also a cause of pain in your life?" Kenji didn't answer, he looked down to the ground. "Don't worry my boy, the day of reckoning is soon upon us, a family reunion. I can't wait to meet you in the flesh, I've got so many different things that we can do together. How we can have fun together."

"Fun...you mean kill others, don't you?"

"But of course. As I always intended, as Grandson and Grandfather."

"And Tomura-kun? Where is he in these plans of yours?"

"I've been conditioning that boy for years now to help you in your growth. You're going to need powerful allies on your side as you take over the League of Villains. I know he can be a bit of a brat, but I believe you two together can achieve many things together."

Kenji wasn't so sure about that.

All he knew was that whatever All For One was up to, it was something terrible.

* * *

On the day of the trip to the training camp, everyone was lined up outside of the school with two buses having lined up.

Everyone was wearing the summer uniform since it was quite warm. Eri held onto Kenji's hand, looking rather willing to go to the training camp, Kenji was happy that Eri seemed to be cheering up more than she was before.

Hikari was checking that everyone was there while ticking people off a checklist. Aizawa was making some last second preparations with the groups that would be going to the Training Camp, and then Kenji saw something that surprised him.

"H-Hado-senpai?!"

Yes, it was Nejire Hado who had appeared.

She wore the summer uniform, and she stretched her arms up above her head.

"Yup, it's me~"

Katsuki threw her head back and felt like she had been defeated all of a sudden.

"Why are you here?"

Nejire grinned with a wild expression.

"Hikari-chan asked me to come of course~ She said that I would be able to help you all progress even more than ever before~ Hehehe, this is going to be fantastic! We can do this all together! But first...question time!" Some of the members of the class dropped. "So, Hagakure-chan, are you still deceased or are you living now?"

"I-I was never dead..."

"Ooh! Iida-chan! Is it true that you get happy when seeing people run around~? I heard from a reliable source that you get happy seeing boys and girls run around~"

"Wait a second-"

"Ooh my Pikachu!" Nejire moved onto Kaminari who looked on with a complex face. "So, if you use your lightning powers, why does your head go all fuzzy after a while? What's that about anyway?"

"Well-"

When Kaminari was going to speak up, Nejire moved onto someone else entirely.

"So, Shoji-chan, what's the deal with the mask? Do you have a cold or something?"

"Actually, it is a little-"

Nejire jumped up, and shook her body around excitedly.

"Ooh my God, there's much I want to know about all of you! Please tell me what's going on with you all!" Her eyes went towards Eri, gasped and leaned down towards her, putting her hands together cutely. "So, are you the cutest thing I've ever seen or what? You're named Eri-chan aren't you? Hikari-chan was telling me about you and how she loved you so much~" Eri became a little shy, and hid behind Kenji's leg, causing Nejire to smile even more. "That's just so adorable that I might die happily. Yes, this is so good. Kenji-kun, you and I can do a lot with Eri-chan there~"

Kenji looked on awkwardly, seeing the girls from Class 1A all giving harsh stares to Nejire, and some even said "Powerful enemy." under their breaths, Kenji could hear the venom in their voices, but he turned to the side, seeing that Class 1B had arrived, and as always, Neito was smirking towards them all.

"Hahaha! Look at us getting on the bus! We wont be behind you all forever losers of 1A! We'll come out on top and defeat you all-"

"Enough now." Itsuka came out of nowhere, hitting Neito on the back of the head, and pulled him along. But then she stopped when seeing Kenji, and gained a shy looking face. "H-Hey Mikami-kun, it's good too see you."

"Aah, hey Kendo-san! I'm happy we'll all be going to the camp together!"

"Y-Yeah, maybe we could spend time together when there..."

Momo didn't look pleased while Katsuki smirked.

"Jugs, it seems that Handy Mandy is taking your position again."

Momo's bottom lip quivered as Kenji nodded.

"Yes, that would be good!"

"Me too Mikami-sama."

"Aaah!" Jiro cried as Ibara appeared beside her. "W-Why did you sneak up on me?! Are you sure you're not an assassin!?"

"Assassin? I don't know why you believe I am an assassin. I haven't come to take your life." Jiro felt like crying at that moment, while Ibara gave a smile towards Kenji. "Mikami-sama, I request some time during the training camp for us to spend time together."

"Sure, we could do that!"

Ibara nodded, and light shined down upon her, even Eri found that weird, and Nejire just thought it was cool.

"Everyone, we're getting onto the bus now. Please sit wherever you want~"

Hikari sang out, so the class began getting onto the bus.

Kenji sat by the window, and Katsuki sat on his lap, along with Eri.

Izuku sat down beside Kenji, and the pair smiled at the other.

"This is going to be so good Deku-kun. Hey, while we're there, we should have a fight again and see how far we've come."

"Y-Yeah, maybe when I've mastered more of my power. I know how the fight is going to turn out right now Ken-kun."

Katsuki smirked.

"Of course, he'd murder you. And I would too. Speaking of Deku, we should finish our fight from the time that we fought at the Battle Trial."

Izuku's lips quivered while Eri looked between Izuku and Kenji.

"Ken-chan, if you and Deku-chan fight, does that mean you don't like one another?"

"No, not at all~ We'd fight to see how much stronger we've become Eri-san."

Eri nodded slowly, as the bus began moving.

Everyone began talking to one another.

Kenji spoke to Izuku more than anyone, but he also spoke with Mina and Toru and some others as well.

Eri fell asleep on Kenji's lap, curling up to him cutely.

* * *

After a good long while of driving on the bus, Kenji and the group of Class 1A arrived at a mountain, on the driving bath. Looking over the side of the rails since they were on the cliff side was a large forest. It stretched further than they could see, even Kenji was surprised to see such a thing as well.

Kenji's eyes went around the area, but he couldn't see the training camp.

He didn't get what was happening.

Though he had a guess with the gleaming eyes of Hikari and the stoic expression of Aizawa.

"Hey Aizawa-chan, it is too bad that Joke-chan couldn't make it, isn't it? I was so looking forward to you shining together as a beautiful couple."

"Yeah, a real tragedy."

"Give her a chance Aizawa-chan."

Hikari said it with a near emotionless expression on her face.

Aizawa shuddered, thinking about him and Joke being together, it seemed like it would be a very harsh treatment.

"No."

"Hmmm, what if the Beast asked..."

Aizawa's eyes widened, shooting for Hikari who gave him a simple yet very effectively scary smirk.

"D-Don't unleash the Beast!"

"Then will you give her a chance?"

Hikari laid her hand on Aizawa's shoulder, making him feel like crying a little bit.

"I...I will consider going on a date with her..." Hikari's eyes narrowed. "...I'll go on a date with her."

Hikari's scary demeanour changed to a happy one, and she clicked her fingers.

"Good boy! I knew you'd do it! I can't wait to plan your wedding!"

"Pft! W-Wedding?! I said a date, not a wedding!"

"Whatever, it will lead there eventually."

He rolled his eyes but felt worried about what was going to happen, as Nejire showed a bright smile on her face.

"Hehe, that's so cool Hikari-chan~"

"Isn't it just dear? Ooh, thank you for coming to help out~"

Nejire waved her hands happily side to side.

"No, no, for my cute Kenji-kun and the others, I don't mind~"

Hikari was happy about that.

Mineta ran around like a headless chicken, since it seemed like he needed the toilet, the other members of the class all wondered what was going on, and why they were at the cliff side.

Kenji looked down towards Eri, seeing that she was stretching.

She had fallen asleep on the bus while sitting on Kenji's lap.

"Ken-chan, are we here now…?"

"Erm, I'm not sure right now."

Eri tilted her head in wonder, Izuku folded his arms and moved closer.

"Ken-kun, this isn't the training camp, is it?"

"Knowing our luck, something is about to happen."

Izuku had to mentally agree with that, he knew something was going to happen now.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Katsuki demanded from Hikari who giggled lightly.

"Whatever do you mean Kacchan~?"

"This isn't a rest area. What's going on woman?!"

Hikari stuck out her tongue and winked at Katsuki who narrowed her eyes at her.

But then Katsuki felt a chill down her spine, and turned around to see Tomoko stood there, bouncing up and down, a bright smile on her face, her eyes flapping up and down as fast as she could do.

"Not you."

"Kacchan! Reunion!"

Tomoko lunged forward to try and grab Katsuki, but Katsuki dodges out of the way and rushes behind Kenji while yelling "Tell her to leave me alone!" but Kenji didn't know what he was going to do.

But then his brain began working and looked at Tomoko once more.

"If she's here then that means..."

"Heya Eraser, Vitality-sama~"

A new voice came out, and Kenji turned to see two women stood there.

One was brown haired, and wore a reddish themed cat girl outfit, and another was a blonde woman with a blue themed cat costume, and the girls began spinning around, the former swiped the air, and the latter placed her fingers into a heart shape, and finally Tomoko leaped forward, and span around on the spot while they all spoke up.

"Your feline fantasies have been answered! Meow!"

"We've got perfect cat like curls!"

"Hehehehe! You can call us, the Wild, Wild Pussycats!"

The three girls got into a formation, Kenji noticed Tomoko leaning her head downwards, while the others had their hands in the air and shook them around, Nejire's eyes lit up happily, turning towards Kenji and murmured "I wonder if I should do that." while smiling to herself endlessly happy.

Izuku of course was in awe, but one of the girls, Pixie-Bob, snarled, and looked to the side.

"Oi! Don't ruin this! Join in too!"

Kenji didn't know who she was yelling at.

But it became apparent when Daisuke surprising came out, wearing cat ears on his head, scowling as he walked forward. Kenji also noticed a young boy with them wearing an oddly shaped hat, and he thought that this would be a good opportunity for Eri to speak to someone her own age.

The others watched him move forward, their eyes didn't leave his form.

Some knew who he was, while others drew a blank.

Hikari looked surprised to see Daisuke there as well.

He joined the others, Pixie-Bob and Daisuke glanced at one another and scowled at the other.

But then Daisuke turned to Class 1A who all leaned in expectingly…

Then Daisuke casually turns around and begins walking away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T RUIN OUR ROUTINE!"

Pixie-Bob yells out angrily, while Daisuke turns to her with annoyance in his eyes.

"Whatever."

"D-Don't whatever me..."

The brown haired cat girl, named Mandalay as her Hero name, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Pixie-Bob."

"Mandalay, it's him, tell him to join in! It ruins team dynamic!"

Tomoko places a hand to her mouth, and has a happy expression on her face, poking Daisuke in the cheek.

"Come on! Lets do it together!"

Daisuke sighs loudly, but places his hand in the air, while Tomoko jumps upwards, and grasps his hand in the air, suspending her upside down, and then together they announced "Wild, Wild Pussycats, Daisuke and Ragdoll version!" though Kenji could see that it was very painful for Daisuke to do that.

The class were left flabbergasted at what had just happened.

Kenji himself was in awe.

Hikari developed a smirk on face…

She tried to hold it back.

She really did.

But she couldn't in the end.

And then she began laughing.

"Knew it, cat girl."

Daisuke face faulted while Hikari rolled around on the ground while clutching her stomach.

"Mom, this is..."

Daisuke tried to explain, but Hikari continued to giggle wildly.

[Mom?!] The members of the class that didn't know about Daisuke yelled out. Their fingers went to Hikari, and then to Daisuke. [If that's his Mother then that means…] Their shivering fingers went to Kenji who chuckled awkwardly. [That's your brother?!]

"Yes, that's right. He's my elder brother."

[Holy crap!]

Kenji continued chuckling awkwardly while Nejire winked at Daisuke.

"Been a while hasn't it~?"

"Yeah, I suppose so-"

"So, where did you go for so long?" Daisuke went to answer when Nejire already moved onto another question. "How strong are you? Are you and that girl there dating one another?" Hikari glanced at Tomoko who gave a wink towards her, Hikari smiled gently. "So, what's it like being a Pussycat? Do you dress up in cat clothes too?"'

"No actually..."

"Ooh! I know, you must be dressing up the other girls because of your cat girl fetish~" Kenji and Hikari cracked up, while Daisuke scowled. "Yeah, that's gotta be it, I remember when you had a cat girl fetish, it was so adorable~"

As Nejire was, she was quite the motor mouth, and she continued speaking to Daisuke who seemed to drown out what was being said.

Pixie-Bob eyes go towards Kenji.

Kenji suddenly felt nervous when Pixie-Bob licked her lips towards him.

Pixie-Bob's face turned upwards, and she moved closer, pushing out her chest, lewdly looking towards him.

"So, you're the famous brother." Pixie-Bob circles around Kenji like a cat ready to pounce on her prey. "Hmmm, you definitely seem the more gentler type than Daisuke over there, and look quite cute, and young. I'm quite young too you know?"

"88 is not young."

Pixie-Bob's eyes flashed with anger, and she charged for Daisuke but he casually dodged out of the way.

"I AM NOT 88! I'M 18 AT HEART!"

"If you say so."

Pixie-Bob's eyes narrowed considerably, while Daisuke chuckled lightly.

Tomoko waved her hands up and down excitedly.

"One of their fav pass times is annoying the other! But they're pretty good friends really! Dai-kun even helped her with her Quirk and making some rock golem's! Isn't that amazing!?"

As she said that, Kenji bent down towards Eri.

"Eri-san look, there's a boy your own age. Would you like to say hello?"

"Erm...i-if Ken-chan thinks it is a good idea..."

She looked nervous so Kenji gave her some encouragement.

"It's alright, I'll be watching. Do your best okay?"

Eri put her hands together, nodding as strong as she could.

Then she walked over to the young boy, and showed a shy smile.

"M-My name is Eri...N-Nice to meet you…"

Eri bowed her head, while the young boy watched her carefully.

But then he just turned his head with a huff as if he wasn't interested, causing Eri to lower her head sadly.

Kenji could see that Eri felt down about that, so he walked over to her, placing a hand on top of her head.

"Excuse me young man. This girl just introduced herself, it could be polite to introduce yourself back at least."

Kota glanced at Eri with a scowl, before walking away, Eri's head dipping down.

Kenji shook his head, and looked to Eri who looked sad.

"Don't worry Eri-san, you did your best, that's all that matters."

"Y-Yes Ken-chan...b-but, did I do something bad...? I-Is that why h-he didn't want to talk to me?"

Kenji shook his head, continuing to give her a kind smile and gave her a hug when she leapt into his arms.

"No, you didn't do anything bad. Some people are just like that Eri-san, you aren't to blame at all. You were the one who summoned your courage to introduce yourself kindly. Don't worry about it."

"Thank you Ken-chan, I'm glad Ken-chan's with me."

She said with her childlike innocence which made Kenji smile, petting the top of her head.

"You don't have to thank me~ I'm always here for you~"

Eri hugged Kenji tightly while all the females in the area let out a collective "Awwwww." even Katsuki and Shoto did at the sweet display of affection between the two of them, Pixie-Bob's eyes rolled around in her head, and yelled "JACKPOT!" rushing over to Kenji, and took his hand tightly.

"Lets get married!"

Kenji's eyes broadened in pure shock.

The others all looked shocked at her declaration.

They lost their breath, while Kenji could only do one thing.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

Pixie-Bob raised her hand to the side, and scratched the air cutely.

"Hahaha! See, this is what Daisuke should have been!" Daisuke narrowed his eyebrows. "Kind, cute, caring, such a gentleman along with kind and sensitive to the children's feelings too, giving such lovely comfort. Yes, that's it, I've found my one and only. Lets get married immediately."

"W-Wait-"

"Yes!" Hikari thrusts her hands to the sky. "Yes! Yes! Yes! My baby is getting married! Ooh I'm going to have a daughter in law! And then more grandchildren! I'll plan the wedding immediately! How's a summer wedding Pixie-Bob-chan anyway?"

"Perfect meow!"

Kenji looked mortified as Hikari and Pixie-Bob began discussing wedding plans. Aizawa shuddered "At least it's not me and Joke again." while referring to Hikari, Daisuke felt sorry for Kenji in that moment, but saw Kota moving closer, and clung to his leg.

"Oi brat."

"What?"

Kota answered, looking up at him.

"Go and introduce yourself to that girl right now."

"W-Why?"

"Because she's a girl your age trying to be friendly, be respectful back."

Kota scowled, but Daisuke's eyebrows raised, so he walked over to Eri, and bowed his head.

"M-My names Kota..." Daisuke looked at him with his normal stoic expression, Kota sighed. "...nice to meet you."

Eri's face turned upwards slightly, while Kenji chuckled lightly.

"N-Nice to meet you Kota-kun."

Kota just grumbled something and walked back to Daisuke, hiding behind his leg.

Eri looked up to Kenji who smiled down at her, and gave her a gentle pat on her head.

Then Mandalay glances towards Daisuke.

"It's about time, are you ready?"

Daisuke adopted a small smirk on his face.

"Naturally."

Mandalay coughs into her hands, and then leaps upwards happily.

"Then it is time for the real training to begin!"

"R-Real training?"

Ochaco asked, Momo's eyes going towards Daisuke who gave a smirk back.

"Ooh no, it can't be..."

"W-What is it?"

Jiro asked Momo who placed a hand over her mouth.

"We're going to be facing Daisuke-san, aren't we?"

Her question was to no one in particular, but Pixie-Bob grins.

"Ooh yeah babies! He's our hidden gem! The reason why we're so popular, and one of the strongest teams ever! He's not our leader though!" Pixie-Bob added while Daisuke rolled his eyes. "But he is our trump card! So to get any food today at all, you're going to have to get a hit out on Daisuke here!"

"Yup, yup! You're going to see how cool my Dai-kun is! Dai-kun, show em what's what, kay!?"

Daisuke pets Tomoko's head while she bounces around excitedly.

"Right. Though I refuse to hit Kenji so...go to Class 1B. Pixie-Bob, go and take him to that other test."

"Ooh, alright then~" Pixie-Bob slides beside Kenji, and cups his face with her fingers. "Then lets go sweetie, we can talk about our future offspring. Hohoho, I wonder what our babies would look like and how cute they'd be~"

Kenji felt fearful as Pixie-Bob dragged him off.

Eri went to follow when Daisuke moved closer to her, and leaned down.

"Don't worry about Kenji, you'll see him soon enough. Want to see me fight Class 1A?"

Some of the class were surprised that he said it like that.

But some of the more battle ready were willing to take him on.

"Ooh, yes Daisuke-chan!"

Daisuke gave the young girl a light smile, and walked over towards the railings.

Before he could say anything though, Katsuki yelled "Die!" in a preemptive strike, shooting off her explosions behind her, and went to attack him, when he waved his hand, and a turtle came out of his extended hand, embedding into Katsuki with such force that the air bent around the hit with the turtles shell being quite hard and durable, and forced her over the side of the railing, and down into the sea of trees.

The class looked on with huge surprise at seeing Katsuki being taken out like she was since she was one of the stronger members of the class.

"H-He took out Kacchan like it was nothing!"

Izuku was very impressed.

Then he saw Daisuke casually sending out a bird and captured Katsuki, bringing her down to the trees safely.

Mandalay however gave out a smirk.

"You're dealing with someone who very well could take over as the next Number One Hero. In my opinion, he's closest to Number One than any Hero is."

Tomoko wiggled her fingers, and winked at the class, seeing their despairing faces.

"Yup! Yup! That's my Dai-kun! So strong! He's going to kick all your butts! If you don't work together, you might not win the fight at all~!"

The class looked at the downed Katsuki, and then to Daisuke who casually overlooked the trees.

"It would be better to have a battle down there, so Leviathan, come on."

The class froze.

That name alone sounded scary.

So whatever was going to happen, they didn't want to know.

"W-What's a Leviathan?"

Mineta asked while crying.

Only to feel the ground shaking, looking down and it felt like something was coming upwards.

Then shooting out of the ground, was a large looking snake, with deadly eyes.

The class once again froze, only for Leviathan to wrap them all up swiftly with his tail, and shoot off the cliff.

"HOLY HELL!"

"MY GOD!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Most of the class yelled, while Daisuke's Leviathan landed on the ground harshly, causing it to shake with the size of the snake, and dropped them off on the ground, while Daisuke casually floated down on an eagle with Eri on his right shoulder, Tomoko on his left, Hikari's eyes went towards Aizawa.

"You knew about my son being here didn't you?"

"I only found out recently."

"Hmmmmm..."

Aizawa looked towards Hikari who was giving him a cute expression, but underneath it was a scary one, while Nejire placed a finger to her chin, and gave off a giggle.

"Guess I'll go and do what I need to do to prepare~"

Nejire walked off a little bit, Hikari's eyes went wide with realization.

"Wait, is that cat girl, and Daisuke married!?"

Aizawa glances towards Hikari who suddenly leans down and draws in the dirt with her finger, a picture of Daisuke and Tomoko getting married.

"You only thought about it now?"

"I was caught up in the moment with Pixie-Bob-chan, seeing my eldest son again and other things like that...I sensed their love...if they're married...why did no one tell me!?"

* * *

Daisuke looked at all of the now 19 students that were there, and rotated his shoulder in a calm manner, though he heard his Mother's yell, and grimaced slightly.

But he pushed that down for the moment, taking a stance with Class 1A.

"Do whatever you want. Use your Quirk's to their full power. The Pussycats own this land so you can destroy to your hearts content. You're used to facing robots, or Sensei's with weights on them. Trust me, I'm neither of those things. If you don't come at me at full force, then your chances of winning are pretty much zero."

The class looked on at Daisuke while he sat down on a nearby log, Tomoko falling onto his lap, and Eri fell onto Tomoko's lap, and the three looked towards the class, and a sense of dread hung in the air.

They were facing someone truly powerful.

* * *

Pixie-Bob continued taking Kenji towards Class 1B though he didn't know exactly where they were.

"S-So Pixie-Bob-san, why aren't I fighting Daisuke with the others?"

"Because he wants to see their progression before moving onto you." Kenji tilted his head. "He's been with us for ages now, ever since he met Ragdoll-chan. Hmph, she found a mate before me. But I've found a mate too~" Kenji shuddered when Pixie-Bob hugged Kenji from behind, he felt her large boobs pressing against his body. "Now listen to me sweetie, you're going to be having a lot of fun when here~ I'll take care of you cute kitten~"

Kenji didn't know what to think.

"So that's the reason I was brought here..."

"Actually, there's another reason." Pixie-Bob divulged. "Because your class has been through intense combat scenarios before, and Class 1B is lacking a little, Vitality-chan, Vlad King and Eraser thought it would be a good idea if someone who's seen the most combat experience, as in you with your kind of life, would be able to help them out and begin improving them and helping them form plans and such so good luck my kitten~"

Kenji nodded his head.

"Yes, I'll do my best!"

Pixie-Bob melted "So adorable~" while continuing to hug him and walk at the same time, but then she thought " _Just wait till you get to the end my kitten there's a surprise right there~_ " while smirking to herself, not divulging anything to Kenji.

They walked for about five minutes, before coming to another stop, and it showed members of Class 1B. Kenji saw Neito stood there, and his finger went towards Kenji dramatically.

"Have you been booted to the loser class have you!? Hahahahaha!"

Kenji sweat dropped as did Itsuka.

"You just implied we're all losers."

Itsuka said to Neito who scowled as a response.

Ibara however walked forward and clapped her hands together.

"Mikami-sama, you have joined our class, this is going to be amazing."

Kenji waved his hand to Ibara who smiled radiantly.

"Y-Yeah, it seems that I'll be tagging along with Class 1B for a little while. I hope that's okay."

Neito, seeing a chance to one up Class 1A, adopted a wild smirk on his face.

"Hahahaha! So he saw how the losers of Class 1A are dragging you down so you came to the awesomeness that is Class 1B! What if we don't want you to join our class!? We're just as good, if not better than Class 1A so-"

"Sorry about him Mikami-kun." Itsuka karate chopped Neito in the back of the head, dropping him down to the ground. "He doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

Kenji waved his hand.

"No, no, it's fine. I understand how he is now. I am quite used to it."

"It really isn't something we should have to get used to though."

Itsuka murmured while a young girl with green hair walks closer, and gives a small smile.

"My name is Setsuna Tokage, if we're going to be working together, then it's better to have a good relationship, right?"

"Yeah of course! My name is Kenji Mikami, lets work together and win this challenge!"

"Yes..." Setsuna paused, and turned to Kenji with confusion. "Wait, what challenge?"

"Well, I actually don't know about it, but apparently we're going to be challenged by-"

"Me!" Pixie-Bob places her hands on the ground and activates her Quirk, which causes the earth to flow like water, forcing them off the cliff side, mashing them all up together, so they landed in different places than they stood before at the top of the cliff side. "Times up kiddies! Our camp is towards the west! If you make it there by 12.30, then you'll be fed! But if not, then you'll have nothing!"

Kenji and the rest of the group fall down to the forest in a massive mud slide, and all groan out.

Kenji was the first to stand up, and helped a nearby girl with horns up.

"Thank you!"

Kenji smiled at the young girl with horns.

"No problem."

Ibara, seeing that, dramatically waves her hands around.

"Mikami-sama, I think my ankle might be broken! Please come and save me with the power of Heaven and Hell!"

Itsuka shook her head at Ibara as Kenji walks over to her.

He leans down next to her, and checks her over, but realizes that she doesn't have any wounds.

"Shiozaki-san, don't worry, you're going to be fine. Here, I'll help you up."

Kenji helped her to her feet, while the others also began standing up too.

But then they heard roars coming from the deep forest. Itsuka's eyes shot for the forest while Ibara casually hid behind Kenji, and so did the girl with horns, a girl named Pony, while Neito looked a little worried, and hid behind Kenji too, losing his cocky demeanour, Kenji rolled his eyes but gave a strong face, seeing earth beasts making their way towards them. Flying ones, ground based ones, and other types of beasts.

"W-Wait, we're fighting right off the bat?!"

Setsuna let out a surprised breath, Neito placed a hand over his heart and gave a panicked expression on his face.

"We're going to be finished off! We don't know how to fight these people! We haven't even been in a real fight yet!"

Kenji could see that some more of the class also looked worried, and he remembered what Pixie-Bob said about Kenji helping them grow, so he took a step forward, and raised his hand to the air, trying to mimic his Mother, and All Might at the same time.

"We can't give up! We have to fight together, and take out these enemies! We're Class 1A and Class 1B together! We wont lose to simple earth beasts! Lets fight these enemies together, and get to that training camp for 12.30! It is 9.30 right now, so we have three hours left, lets do this together!"

Tetsutetsu showed a bright smirk like Kirishima usually does.

"Right! Lets do this!"

Itsuka's cheeks turned slightly red while thinking " _I really do like this part of Mikami-kun, so able to take control over a situation and inspire others._ " before she moved forward, and raised her fist into the sky.

"Lets all work together and pass this trial before us!"

[Yeah! Lets do this!]

Kenji and Class 1B all rallied together, and stared down the beasts before them.

They were getting pumped up for the fight ahead.

But they didn't realize that this was the beginning of their true test.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So the training camp arc has kicked off! Kenji went to see Tensei, and Tenya being there, shows how they've grown along with Kenji learning about Camie being captured, and they also did some races while heading for the pool, with Eri coming out on top! Kenji and All For One had a foreboding conversation, discussing a few things coming up. After that, for those who didn't guess, Nejire is going with them to the training camp! And it started with a bang with Daisuke challenging all of Class 1A, minus Kenji, who's been shipped off to 1B to hang out with them for a little while, as due to him having some real life combat experience, he's gonna help them grow along with helping him grow! Eri and Kota had an interesting meeting, their relationship is going to be shown more through this arc.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**


	44. Training in the forest!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Haro654; Yeah, it seems so haha~**

 **Clarent excalibur; I'm glad that you liked it! He was yeah, it was very uncomfortable for him. It's going to be quite educational for them to say the least. That sounds quite funny~ That would be something Hikari would do. Oh yeah, Irina and Nejire will have a run in this arc, it's going to be, something alright~ Yeah we'll get something like that~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Very exciting indeed~**

 **gundam 09; Well you never know, and in canon he wasn't there during that part, Ragdoll was only there here because Daisuke was, Tiger wasn't necessary, he'll appear soon enough.**

 **blazingpheonix123; No worries at all, I can understand that about life. Thanks very much! Yeah, we're gonna have a number of fights during this arc. I'm glad you liked it, Eri and Kenji have such a nice relationship huh~? Yup, he's a member of the Wild Wild Pussycats, even if he doesn't always do the poses with the others. Well, one is his relationship with Tomoko, their backstory is going to be more explored in the future. Eventually he'll get some~ And thanks very much!**

 **Arkraith; Thanks very much! Glad that you liked it! Eri is canon yeah, for anime only watchers, she'll be appearing in season four. I'm not really a perfectionist in the regards to grammar or anything, as long as the basic understanding comes across I'm fine with it. And no problems at all!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, nearly everyone was shocked~ Hehe, she's feeling many things right now~ She is yeah, she's set her eyes on the youngest Mikami, and yeah, Katsuki definitely wont be happy about that. They will do in the near future. He is yeah, it's going to be quite fun!**

 **KarmaChaos5; Hehe, yeah it was their cute little moment together huh~? It surely was yeah~ Yup, Daisuke's appeared, it will be a little more clear in this chapter about what Daisuke's current status is. Glad that you like it, and yeah, it seems to be that way huh~? We will see more of it in the future. Maybe you never know~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Basically yeah~ We'll be splitting time between them. Sakura's gonna be more important down the road. They'll have a cute friendship between them. Yeah I guess we could, you can imagine what a Villain Kenji would do, a few more people would probably be dead by this point. That sounds great to me! Yup, it's going to be quite soon. He is yeah, he is beginning to see that Kenji's really a good person and doesn't hold any harsh feelings over what happened in the past. He does yeah, he's got some interesting combinations that are going to come up during this chapter, and perhaps future. At that time, it would be possible yeah. There's going to be a special moment when she does. It's going to be an interesting meeting between them. Hehe, Nejire's gonna have a role in this and the next arc. She's a little worried of Tomoko. It seems to be the case doesn't it? He is yeah! Those would be cool what if scenarios. Yeah, he wouldn't follow Stain's ideals, he'd have his own. I haven't really watched Akame ga kill all the way through yet, so until I do, I can't say if I would do a story on it or not. Ah, I see, okay~ We'll see Kenji push himself very hard during this arc. Yeah, it's going to be quite fun~ He can copy it, but it makes him feel depressed, even Kenji will bring it up in this chapter about it. Yeah I suppose he could do something like that. Well you never know what's going to happen. Sure, that sounds good. I could see that happening. That would be pretty cool. I could see that happening, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 1; It's not that she's been discovered, it was what she was doing at that moment. It will be more elaborated on as we go deeper into the arc. Hehe, yeah don't mess with the Beast, even Aizawa knows not to do that. He's got some plans yeah~ Yeah they might be~**

 **Evolt; Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 2; She can yeah, she knows Daisuke quite well, but even knowing that weakness, it is going to be difficult to expose it. Yeah they might be included!**

 **Mrgamerandwatcher; Yeah, it surely is!**

 **Guest 3; I could see that happening. And that would be funny from Pixie-Bob.**

 **Nirvash Neo; Thanks very much! I'm glad that you like it! We'll be getting there quite shortly as to why she calls him that. Erm, that's a good question, I don't know really, I'd have to think about voice actors, and see which I think would suit the Mikami's the best. Between Daisuke and Mirio huh, it would be a hard battle, Daisuke would have to figure out how to trap Mirio so he couldn't use his Quirk or catch him off guard, it would be a fun battle to see. He was yeah. Another good question, the core things would be the same, like Kenji's family being fractured, his sister being with the League, that was always planned from the beginning, Kenji's life would be pretty similar, his fighting style would change though, the same for Hikari. Well you never know what's going to happen~ But it's going to be rather interesting to see~**

 **Guest 4; Thanks very much for the vote!**

 **Guest 5; I currently don't know, I have a few projects going on right now so I'm not sure. Yeah, that would be pretty cool.**

 **AlphaOmega; Well, he was somewhat forced to do it. Well, I wont spoil what's going to happen. Yeah, they're going to have a good relationship eventually. I couldn't spoil if she is or not.**

 **Neonlight01; He is yeah, it's going to be quite fun~ He's getting better thanks to Hikari's efforts. It was quite painful for him to do something like that. That's Kota for you, but yeah, lets see what happens to him in the future.**

 **Guest 6; Eventually he probably would since he'd be the protagonist, he'd have struggles along the way though.**

 **Guest 7; Thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 8; That would be a funny moment, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Training in the forest!**

 _Sitting alone within a classroom, a young Daisuke, appearing to be around the age of five years old, placed his hands on his head, as many people within the class...had been assaulted. Blood came from the children and teachers, Daisuke looked horrified to see what had happened._

 _Because of the people that had been bullying him, since he was only a child, he didn't know this was going to happen._

 _He didn't expect his Quirk to activate for the first time, and take on different forms of animals._

 _A large bear, a tiger, and even snakes had been made._

 _And now they were all turned onto Daisuke himself._

 _They had turned their fangs, and claws onto Daisuke's form, after severally hurting the children and adults around him, he looked onto them with fear, pain and wished that it wasn't happening._

 _He pulled away from them, sliding across the floor, and got to the corner of the room._

 _But still the animals came closer and closer to his body, ready to pounce on him._

 _"Please...Please don't do this..."_

 _He begged the animals._

 _But the Death creatures continued to move closer towards him like they were going to harm him, going to kill him._

 _Daisuke tried to move to the left of the room, when the bear slashed at him, cutting into his arm, so he jumped back in pain, landing against the wall._

 _He closed his eyes, tears raining off his face, and begged for it to be over._

 _He prayed more than anything that this would stop._

 _He didn't want to hurt anyone._

 _Even the people that were bullying him, which were people that were jealous of his famous Mother and Father, and he didn't want to hurt anyone innocent._

 _Today just pushed it over the edge and_ _that's when the Quirk, Living Death, manifested and like they had a mind of their own, lashed out, and attacked anyone nearby. They were controlled by basic animal nature filled with rage._

 _And now they were going right for Daisuke._

 _As the animals pounced, coming through the door, was Kuromaru and Hikari together, seeing their son in such a state, and the classroom covered with others blood._

 _"Damn it!"_

 _Kuromaru rushed forward, and forced the creatures away with a single wave of his hand, and released his Death Quirk._

 _But when he did, Daisuke screamed in anguish, as if he had just been attacked personally._

 _"He felt them...are they connected to him…? What a Quirk..."_

 _"They must be tied to his emotions along with his body Hikari. Maybe that's why they've targeted everyone...even himself. Good thing we arrived to the call first."_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _Hikari muttered, and together with Kuromaru, subdued the creatures without harming them._

 _Then Hikari went towards her son and hugged onto him tightly while Kuromaru checked on the others._

 _"M-Mommy..."_

 _"It's okay baby, I'm here now."_

 _Hikari soothed, petting the back of her sons head, while placing a hand on his arm, and healed his arm with her Quirk._

 _But his eyes went across the entire room, seeing his classmates, and teachers._

 _He looked horrified at what had happened._

 _He began shedding large tears, and turned to his Mother who looked down at him kindly._

 _"Mommy...am I a monster…? I-I didn't mean to do it Mommy...I-I can't stop them...t-they wont s-stop hurting people..."_

 _"Baby no, you're not a monster. This isn't your fault. Do you remember what happened?"_

 _"T-Those bullies were saying mean things about me again...and one tried to hit me...a-and then th-those things came out...and wouldn't stop hurting people..."_

 _"I see...it's alright, no ones going to die, I promise. We'll sort this out Daisuke."_

 _She continued to try and sooth her child, but Daisuke looked at the horrifying experience he went through, what his Quirk did, what his power did to everyone around, and how horrible a situation he really was in._

 _How everyone could see him…_

 _And what he thought of himself..._

 _He thought he was a monster._

* * *

The training had begun, and Class 1A, was stood before the hulking Leviathan beast. The large snake with the fangs that could pierce flesh and bone easily. And the fact that it was made up of Death energy made them even more dangerous than anyone would have thought about.

"S-So, we're just going to fight you?"

Sato asked Daisuke who casually sat down on a stone with Eri and Tomoko.

"Yeah, fight my Leviathan. We'll step it up a notch if you can beat Leviathan."

Katsuki slammed her hands together, setting off a small explosion.

"You think one of your little creatures can take all of us!? You must be mad or something!"

Daisuke casually glanced at Katsuki and then smirked wildly.

"We'll have to wait and see wont we Bakugo? It isn't always about strength."

Katsuki narrowed her eyes, and then shot off towards Daisuke with her Quirk.

But the snake raised its tail, and swung it for Katsuki. Katsuki smirked, and exploded over the tail, but the tails end came up like a whip, slapping Katsuki in the face, and sent her down to the ground harshly, she bounced off the ground while the others grimaced.

"If you think this is going to be cake walk, think again. I'm not your Sensei, I wont go easy on you because you're teenagers. You're Hero's in training, and this is the real world. So either fight together, or you can suffer the consequences. Because I can guarantee you, none of you can currently beat me alone. Not you Bakugo, Todoroki, Midoriya, or anyone else. Do you want to know why that is? It's because, while you have the power, it's unrefined, and predictable, you all have tells about you for me to exploit. I have tells about me, if you work together, you might find them."

They all grimaced while Tomoko giggled happily.

She knew what he was doing.

It was Daisuke to do something like that.

To show them the value of teamwork, sometimes you had to be harsh to be kind.

Izuku stepped forward, and summoned his Quirk to 5 percent, while the others got in to fighting positions.

Katsuki got off the ground, glanced at Daisuke and then sighed heavily.

"Fine! We'll destroy you!"

Daisuke chuckled, and waved his hand, the Leviathan reacted by shaking its body around.

"Then try your best."

Daisuke smirked out, so the teenagers charged for the snake like creature.

"Then my turn oh!"

"Yeah, I'll melt it!"

Aoyama, and Mina used their laser, and acid to try and destroy a portion of the large snake, but the snakes body moved out of the way, at the same time it blocked Kirishima and Sato's punches, swatting them away who hit the incoming Iida, and Izuku perfectly, smashing them into the nearby trees, and caused them all to cry out.

At the same time that happened, the snake ate the flames that Shoto had shot off, and the stomach of the snake managed to destroy the flames inside of it, Daisuke rubbing his stomach as it felt a little hot from what happened with the flame eating, Momo narrowed her eyes at that.

"Ochaco-chan!"

"Yeah Tsu-chan! Lets do this!"

Then she watched as Ochaco floated some trees out of the ground, Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around the trees, and with no gravity added onto them, she launched them towards the large creature, Ochaco then released her Quirk so natural gravity came into play, thinking that they had pinned the snake's body down.

But they were surprised, while headbutting Shoji who tried using his arms to grapple the beast to the point that his body hit the cliff side, the snake wrapped its tail around one tree, and swung it outwards, taking down the other trees, but he hit them in such places where it would go towards Kaminari who was charging up his lightning to jump onto Leviathan, forcing him to dodge, and Momo who was summoning a cannon to fire some balls towards the large creature, forcing her to dodge out of the way, and the same with Tokoyami and Dark Shadow who tried to take it down.

"N-No freaking way..."

Ochaco grimaced when seeing that.

"He totally used our own attack to stop other members of the class from attacking ribbit."

Tsuyu added while looking shocked.

"That's quite insane. His skills are amazing..."

Shoto didn't know what to think about it.

While Izuku looked at Daisuke who waved towards him, while casually drinking some water with his other hand.

"H-He's using us against each other!"

Izuku expressed with shock, seeing how the snake had done what it had done not only to him, but to the other members of the class. He had taken them down without even moving...no, the snake didn't even have to much move.

It was fantastic.

His skills were surprising everyone around.

They thought that it would be simple to use their Quirk's to destroy its body, the snake that is, but here it was, outshining them, and it didn't really have any major characteristics. All it had was size, which should've slowed it down due to the confined space of the forest.

But it wasn't at all.

If anything, it was confining them from making active choices in the fight.

"Time to die!"

While that happened, Katsuki attempted to shoot an explosion towards the snake, but the snake's head spat out a globe of death power like spit, forcing her to move out of the way, but because she did that, she endangered Jiro who let out a cry.

"Help!"

Katsuki sighed, and thought about what Kenji would do.

Not wanting to let him down, she used her explosion power to launch herself towards Jiro, and bring her body up to the sky with her own body, as Mineta cried and threw ball after ball towards the creatures body, trying to pin it down…

But each time the creatures body was hit by the balls, they disintegrated into nothingness, all the while swinging its tail for Ojiro's own tail, clashing together, and the force of Leviathan managed to knock Ojiro down to the ground, while it spat out globes of death for the right hand side, Toru who tried sneaking past cried out, and ran away back to the others.

"Awww! How did you know I was there?!"

Toru cried out, Daisuke chuckled.

"You make too much noise when moving. Even if you're invisible, you still make motions that alerted me to your presence. The faint steps on the ground, the shallow breathing you released, the small little sweat drop that fell from your cheek two centimeters behind you, the indents in the ground from your feet."

They all grimaced at hearing that.

He had sussed out Toru's weaknesses while just sitting there.

Even small things he picked up on.

Now they understood why U.A wished to have him be their test, he was very intelligent, and skilled.

"Damn this bastard is good! But, I wont lose! Icy Hot! Freeze the damn beast!"

Shoto nodded her head, and stomped on the ground, releasing a freezing wave towards Leviathan.

But in a surprising twist, the snakes large body curled together into a ball, and then whipped its tail outwards, clashing through the ice, breaking it apart, all the while spitting globes of Death towards Mina and Tsuyu who tried to get above the snake for an attack, but they couldn't in the end and had to pull away from the creature.

At the same time it did that, Sero tried to wrap his tape around the snakes body to bind it. But like Mineta's balls, it only disintegrated into nothingness.

They all panted when seeing that Daisuke hadn't even broken a sweat…

No, he hadn't even moved from his position at all.

Then Momo raised her hand.

"There's one weakness that Daisuke-san hasn't revealed, isn't there Daisuke-san?"

Daisuke leaned forward with interest.

"And what's that Momo-san?"

Momo furrowed her eyebrows while Daisuke continued to smirk.

"It's the fact that you feel everything they feel, don't you?"

The class looked surprised.

Everything that the snake had taken, the swallowing of the fire, the explosions among other things.

It had felt that, and in turn, so had Daisuke.

"Yes, that's right. Everything that snake feels, I feel. It is an extension of myself. More than what my Mother does while infusing her Life energy into living things. These are literally being made out of my own power, so if they're stabbed, it feels like I've been stabbed. If it has its head cut off, it feels like my own head has been cut off. And other things like that."

"B-But, that's such a large drawback! Yet, when the snake swallowed Todoroki-san's fire, it seemed like you hardly reacted at all! It was intense flames yet you seemed to be completely fine!"

Izuku announced with surprise, but Daisuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I felt it, it felt like my stomach was on fire. But over the years, I've built my body to take the pain of anything. Even if my arm was cut off, I'd probably only flinch, because I've experienced that pain many times when my creatures have been killed. In the past, it felt like I was dying, I'd cry many tears if even one of my Death creatures received a stab, a slash or what have you, it was that painful. But that's the point of a Quirk, it can be developed. Like even if you think it is weak right now, your own powers will grow more and more, and you'll become stronger. Even if your Quirk seems to be weak, it can be made strong. My Quirk seems strong, but at the beginning when I was starting off, I didn't have great control, and each time a creature of mine died, it felt so painful that I'd be unable to move for several minutes, but now I've built resistance to that, and so can all of you. So it's time to aim to become stronger. It's one of the reasons the Pussycats here asked me to train you all. I understand what it is like to have many drawbacks to your Quirk, we're going to be working to turn that drawback into a strength."

Somehow, the class felt inspired what Daisuke was saying.

Eri looked to Daisuke, and said "Daisuke-chan's like Ken-chan, always trying to help people." causing Daisuke to pet her head lightly, while Tomoko waved her hands around happily, excitedly, and looked ready to cry with how happy she was.

"He's right everyone! Keep looking at Dai-kun here, and you'll all grow stronger! Dai-kun is so awesome, and strong! But he made himself that way to keep little bro safe! Dai-kun can teach you all how to be strong too! He even helped me, and our love story is one of the greatest love stories in the world!"

Daisuke gave a bemused look "I wouldn't go that far." but Tomoko continued jumping up and down while waving her hands out in front of her like a wild cat that she was.

Izuku looked upon him, and thought that Daisuke was rather cool looking.

Iida also looked strong towards Daisuke, and raised his hand.

"He's right everyone! Lets all work together and take down this Leviathan!"

[Yeah!]

They all announced happily, and got to work, causing Daisuke to lightly smile at the sight.

* * *

Standing before Kenji and Class 1B, were many different types of earth monsters.

Dragons, monkeys, turtles, snake like ones, and others that didn't really resemble normal looking creatures, and more resembled monsters. All in all, there seemed to be a lot of them, and since the camp itself was far off, Kenji surmised that the entire path would be covered with these monsters so they had a fight on their hand.

Kenji knew that some of the Class 1B members weren't used to fighting like Class 1A, so he knew that he'd have to do something to make sure that they were safe from the enemies before them, and give them some encouragement, and assistance if need be.

But also had to help them and rely on them, and help them grow stronger as if he was right from what Pixie-Bob had said, then they wanted Kenji to help bring out the best sides of Class 1B so they didn't fall behind Class 1A.

"Crap! They're coming! We're not prepared for this!"

Neito freaked out while hiding behind Kenji who turned towards him.

"Calm down, I'll stall them."

"How are you going to do that!?"

Neito cried out, Kenji chuckled awkwardly, unsure of how to speak to someone like Neito.

So first what he did was slam his hand on the ground and bring the nearby trees to life, with his Life Quirk, then he ordered "Block their paths!" and that's what they did, the trees began to push against the creatures made of rock, allowing Kenji sometime to plan.

"Alright then, it's time to get to work!" Kenji began and looked towards the boy with swords coming out of him. "Is it possible to break those swords off your body? Would you regrow new ones if you happened to have them broken off Kamakiri-san?"

Kamakiri furrowed his eyebrows, and wore an unnerved expression.

"Yeah they grow back, why?"

"Then please break some off. Then Awase-san, use your Weld Quirk to attach those to Kaibara-san, who's Gyrate Quirk would allow him to become someone that not only spins his arms fast, but also would be able to become like a drill with the blades. It should be able to pierce through the rocky exterior that they have. After that Awase-san, it should be easy if you manage to merge the ground and the earth monsters together so try doing that okay?"

"Sure, sounds good to me!"

Awase spoke with vigor and got to work with Kamakiri.

Kenji then turned to Yui, with the Size Quirk.

"Okay, then Yui-san, please team up with Reiko-san. Since she can levitate things that are about a humans weight, so use some stones, then when she gets them above the targets, increase their size as much as you can, okay? It should be able to crush the target with how high they would fall, the gravity and the force would shatter them."

"Okay, I don't mind."

"Yes...that would be fine."

Yui and Reiko nodded their heads, while Itsuka allowed a small smile to appear on her face, seeing how Kenji was helping them already and it seemed so surprising.

Kenji then turned to Shishida, a beast looking boy, and Rin a boy with scales growing from his arms.

"Rin-san, please ride on Shishida-san's back, and fire projectiles towards the enemy in weakened places like, limbs, and then Shishida-san can use his claws to cleave through the remaining strength that the beasts might have. Also, Shoda-san please support them with your Twin Impact Quirk okay?"

They didn't seem to have a problem with it, and nodded their heads at the same time.

Setsuna was quite impressed with what Kenji was doing and how he was able to utilize their Quirk's at the same time as reacting to situations where the enemies were just beginning to try and break through the trees that Kenji placed to keep them safe.

"Then next, Kuroiro-san, you use your Quirk to inhabit anything that's black in colour, yes?"

"That's correct."

Kenji got Tokoyami vibes off this boy, he wondered if he was a chuunibyou as well.

But he shook his head, and placed his hand outwards a tree, and coated in the black covered Death energy.

"Then that's fully black, use that as your weapon."

"Yes...that will work, thank you from my darkness."

Kenji gave him a curious look.

Kuroiro used his Quirk to inhabit the tree. Kenji used his Life Quirk to shape the tree to have legs so Kuroiro could walk, and gave it arms to punch things, and made sure that Kuroiro himself wouldn't be harmed by the Death energy.

Then Kenji turned to Setsuna who gave a smirk, and before he could speak, she did instead.

"I know what I'll be doing. I'll use my Quirk to help people see where they're going, and also use my arms, and legs to knock them out of the way in case someone comes. Since I can use my Quirk to float parts of my body it shouldn't be an issue. And I'll leave my mouth here to relay the information back to you."

Kenji blinked in surprise but gave a nod.

"Sounds great to me." Kenji turned to Ibara who gave a smile. "Shiozaki-san, use your vines to bind the opponents, allowing Tetsutetsu-san to deliver his strong punches which should be enough to deal with the enemies."

"You of course have my support Lord. I shall do anything you ask of me." Her eyes went to Itsuka who gave her a suspicious look. "Anything."

Itsuka shuddered as Kenji continued.

"Pony-san, you can control four horns remotely, yes?"

"T-That's right, why do you ask?"

She asked with a nervous face.

Kenji chuckled, and pointed to Bondo.

"He can use his glue like substances to stop the enemies in place. If he's higher up, then he'll be able to fire it down at the enemies easier."

"Aah, okay! You want him to ride me?"

Kenji did a spit take while Neito began to laugh.

Only for Itsuka to lightly tap him on the back of the head, and Neito fell down to the ground in a puddle.

"Y-Your horns yes. Is that possible?"

Pony places a finger to her lips, before nodding her head.

"Yes, that should be fine."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, and then went towards Itsuka.

"Kendo-san, you team up with Juzo-san. Since these creatures are made of the ground, he should be able to use his Softening Quirk on them, to turn them like mud, where you can use your Big Fist Quirk to squash the mug so it wont be able to be used again. Since Pixie-Bob-san can use Earth, even moving it like water, we can't take the chance that she could still manipulate a mud like being so lets smash it to small puddles that can't be used."

"You got it Mikami-kun! Wow, you really are quite the leader huh~?"

Kenji gives an awkward smile as a response, while Itsuka thinks " _He truly is quite the dependable guy, I like this side of him._ " while watching Kenji direct some more members of Class 1B, though Neito seemed to be slightly annoyed by the fact that he was doing that but the rest of the class seemed alright with it, it seemed like he knew what he was doing so that was alright with him.

"Kinoko-san, your Mushroom Quirk allows your mushrooms to grow anywhere, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Though they grow anywhere that the spores are. Even on allies if they happen to be in that area, though if they have the spray I've got then it would be alright. Though I don't have enough for everyone here. Why?"

She asked with an upbeat expression on her face.

Kenji smiled lightly and turned to Kosei, the Solid Air Quirk user.

"Then, Kosei-san you support Kinoko-san with your Solid Air Quirk, to trap the enemies with your air, and then Kinoko-san can unleash her Quirk in a contained area, where no one else would be affected. After that, when they're down, Manga-san can finish them off with his Quirk that can create different effects. I've read you can create a large wall, right? Out of words?"

"Yes, that's right. I shall do that then."

Kenji gave a nod of thanks.

"Okay then-"

"W-What about me?!"

Neito complained, huffing as seeing the others all had things to do but not him.

"Well, I was about to suggest..."

"I do not need your suggestions. I'll never need your suggestions Mikami-kun!" Neito huffed while everyone else rolled their eyes. But then he turned to Kenji, and said. "What should I do?"

Kenji sweat drops while Itsuka sighs "Just go with it." Kenji nodded slowly, and chuckled awkwardly.

"You can do anything you wish Monoma-san. Since your Quirk is so versatile, you can do pretty much anything. So, what is it that you want to do exactly? If you want suggestions then I could give you some..."

Neito huffed, and walked around.

"I'll take yours." He lightly taps Kosei for Solid Air. "Yours." He taps Rin to take the Scales Quirk, and then reaches for Kenji but he pulls away. "What are you doing? I want to borrow your Quirk, now give it me."

Kenji wasn't so sure.

He thought about back to when he had used Copy on him before, and how that made Neito depressed, and he wasn't willing to allow Neito to feel depressed again.

"You sure? Remember what happened last time? You said that you couldn't take the peoples feelings around you."

Neito looked around at all of the Class 1B members, and then back to Kenji, and shrugged.

"If you can do it! Then so can I!"

He reached for Kenji who winced when Neito touched him, and suddenly, Neito touched his head when he was overcome with emotions.

"You feeling okay there?"

Neito's bottom lip trembled but nodded his head slowly.

"I-I'm fine...I just feel like crying all of a sudden...is that alright…? I don't know anymore..."

Neito looked a little depressed, Pony cocked her head.

"Why's he acting like that?"

"Because he is feeling everyone's emotions all at once, it can be pretty overwhelming if you're not used to it. A benefit, and a curse of my Life Quirk I suppose you could say. Plus with Death, you kinda feel dead inside so that's not pleasant."

Pony gave Kenji a curious look but then the stone monsters began breaking through the walls, so Kenji directed his hand to the enemies, and announced "Attack!" to which they began doing together as Class 1B.

"Then we'll go! Lets pummel them till their Mama's don't know them!"

Kenji gave Pony a curious look as she controlled two horns that dislodged from her head (they grew back almost instantly) and riding on top of them, the boy with a glue dispenser like head opened his head up, and the stone creatures before him began being doused in the glue like substance, so sticky that they couldn't move.

"Then I'll slice them apart!"

Kamakiri rushed in with two swords protruding from his arms spun around and his sharp blades sliced right through the head of one of the stone monkey like creatures, and swords underneath his feet so his feet didn't stick to the ground.

"It's time to gyrate!"

Using his Quirk Gyrate, Kaibara's arms began to spin really fast, like a drill. With the swords added on thanks to Awase's Weld Quirk, fusing him and the swords together, the super sharp drill blades pierced the stone legs of a tortoise like monster, and caused its legs to crumble down into nothingness.

But stones began to fall down onto him, though Setsuna called "Got it!" and used one of her detached arms to grab Kaibara, and fly him out of the way, by pulling him backwards as hard as she could, Kenji smiled at the sight, he was glad they were working together so well.

"Reiko-san, levitate them up, and then lets bring down the house."

Yui said with a calm expression, and used her Quirk on the objects Reiko was levitating with her Poltergeist Quirk.

The stones went high into the sky, and then Yui placed her fingers together, increasing the size of the stones to near boulder size, Reiko allowed the stones to be released from her Quirk, where they fell down onto the targeted enemies, crashing through the heads of the creatures, and destroyed them, the two girls gave each other small smiles.

"Juzo-san, lets work together!"

Itsuka announced, and Juzo nodded, running forward.

A large beast tried to punch downwards, but Itsuka enlarged her fists, and grappled the fist of the beast, pushing it to the side allowing Juzo to touch the beasts body, turning it into mud like substance.

"Kendo-san! Your turn!"

Itsuka nodded "Right!" and took her hands to both sides of the beast, and clapped as hard as she could, her large fists going through the mud, and dispersed it, Itsuka gave a surprised look, but then smiled happily.

"So awesome Mikami-kun, you really are."

Itsuka and Juzo then continued working together.

Kuroiro controlling the Death infused tree which was black in colour now, raised his fist, and brought it down onto the creature. Because of the Death aspect of the power, and the strength of the tree, the stone Dragon that was flying towards him had its head brought down onto the ground, smashing it up into small pieces.

"Like that Kosei-chan, then my spores will take care of it."

Kinoko spoke as Kosei inhaled a large amount of air.

"Right then I've got this!"

Expelling it, the air surrounded the creature like a large bubble. Since it was one of the smaller creatures, it managed to hold the creature there long enough for Kinoko's Quirk Mushroom to spread the spores inside of the dome, and mushrooms grew all over the area of the beast, in the joints and other places, so it wasn't able to move at all.

"Manga-chan, your turn!"

"Yes! I've got it!"

After that, Manga spelt out a word with his Quirk which came to life as a large wall, crashing through the immobilized creature, breaking apart the creature into piles of stone that fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Shishida, keep still while I'm firing!"

Rin spoke up, Shishida snarled, but did his best as Rin fired off his scales from his arms like bullets, piercing the limbs of one of the stone creatures, weakening their durability, which gave Shishida the time to jump forward, and slice through the creatures already weakened limbs, bringing them down to the ground, and with Twin Impact added onto it, the enemies couldn't stop being destroyed by the trio's combined efforts.

"As Mikami-sama watches me, I shall bind my enemy!"

After reciting that chant, Ibara's vines shoot from her head, and wrap around a stone Dragon's wings, and legs, binding them together, so they couldn't fly anymore, and brought down the beast to the ground.

Tetsutetsu then gave a smirk, activating his Quirk Steel.

"Time to be broken apart!"

Acting quite like Kirishima, his fist slammed against the stone of the Dragon's face, and due to his Quirk increasing his striking power, it broke through the Dragon's head, destroying it all together, crumbling it down to dust.

Then as they were celebrating, Setsuna spotted something so she called "Tetsutetsu-san! Behind you!" causing his eyes to turn to see a rock monsters fist going towards him. He crossed his arms across his body in an X shape to defend himself, only for Bondo who was flying on Pony's horns to come flying by, and shoot off his glue like substance on the enemy, and that caused the monster to be unable to move.

"Thanks man! Now it's my turn!"

"Then I shall assist!"

Ibara allowed her hair to extend outwards, and wrapped around Tetsutetsu, and like a whip, she flung him over the glue like substance where he readied his fist, and slammed it against the hard rock creature, breaking through the monsters face, and then Ibara used her vines to wrap around Tetsutetsu so he didn't fall into the glue like substance.

As they were fighting together, Itsuka managed to crush one more under her power, when a beast came up to her with its large hand, a monkey looking beast, and came swinging down towards her, who let out a cry.

"Aaaaah!"

She tried to fight it off, but the stone hand knocked Itsuka backwards, her body hitting the floor.

Kenji gasped, and placed his hand outwards, yelling "No!" while he released a pulse of Life, which hit Itsuka and Kenji was going to form a barrier to protect her, but then something happened, perhaps responding to his emotions, the small fragments of metal on her body pulled her backwards as the hand came downwards, pulling her right to Kenji's arms safely.

"M-Mikami-kun..."

Itsuka looked up at Kenji who was baffled by what happened.

"Are you alright Kendo-san?"

Itsuka's cheeks turned slightly red, nodding without a word.

Kenji them placed his hand outwards, and shot off a good chunk of Death towards the legs of the monkey, which were rotted away quickly, dropping it to the ground, and smashed apart.

Kenji however wondered what had just happened.

" _What the hell...? Did I just manipulate the metal on her body...but, I tried that before with Kacchan's help, and it couldn't do it on the metal on someone's person, only metal that wasn't on someone's body, and Wolfram never bothered trying to control the metal on either me or Deku-kun... Did Life and Metal blend together to manipulate the metal on a living person...? I knew I could do it with Life and Death, but others as well...I've used Quirks close by in time, but never like that...I felt a good hit to my stamina doing that, using those Quirk's together at the same time...even then, that's useful to know, what other combinations could I do with them...?_ "

While Kenji was thinking about it, Neito brushed past him.

"Heh, it seems that we'll save the best till last shall we?!"

Neito then stepped forward, and blew with his Quirk Solid Air that he borrowed. He blew so hard that the air around the legs of the creature would be bound by the air sphere.

Then he switched to the Scales Quirk to fire off a bunch of scales towards the creatures arm.

He then switched to Life and Death of Kenji's, and aimed the Death hand towards the scales, and shot it forward.

Kenji watched as the Death overcame the scales, and merged with them, piercing the stone creatures body, and the Death aspect began rotting them from the inside due to the scales piercing them that deep, Neito gave off a dirty yet appreciative smile.

"Hahaha! See that Mikami-kun?! My power is..."

He looked towards Kenji who had shot forward and grabbed Pony out of the way as a bird creature fell down towards her, then he placed his hand outwards, and spun it around, creating a ring of Death, throwing it towards the enemy and it fitted nicely around the birds neck, where Kenji clenched his fist, and the ring shrank around the birds neck, and the Death aspect began destroying the neck of the bird, and the beast fell down to the ground.

Neito was left reeling as Pony stared up towards Kenji.

"T-Thank you for saving me!"

Kenji smiled down towards her, giving off a comforting expression.

"It's okay, we should be able to work together, and fight through these enemies."

"Yes!" Pony then got on her hands, and feet, essentially bending over, and showed her butt towards Kenji who blushed madly. "Ride me!"

"W-What!?"

Kenji spluttered.

"Ride me, then I can help you move around the battle field!"

Kenji still thought that sounded suggestive, and Ibara, wasn't exactly thrilled.

"Hey! If Mikami-sama is going to ride anyone! Then it is going to be me! He can ride meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Kenji turned to Ibara's hair waved around like it was alive, or rather, it was reacting to her emotions.

Kenji could feel his body going rather dull at the feelings of what was happening.

Pony wriggled her body around, Kenji blushed even more when seeing her boobs moving as well as her butt.

"It would be better if the leader moves around fast, and leads the charge. Isn't that what Knight's do too? They lead the charge on their trusted steed?"

"Did you just call yourself a steed?" Pony didn't answer Kenji's question, and got under him, and then lifted her body up so he was sat on her back. "A-Are you sure this is okay!?"

"Totally! Lets mess them up till their Mama's don't know them!"

"Why do you keep saying that?"

Kenji asked, only to see Neito chuckling away happily, and a little creepily.

Kenji's eyes fell upon him who kept laughing wildly, and Kenji murmured "I should of known." before Pony shot off through the forest.

"W-Wait a second!"

"Lets gooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Pony shot forward, but Kenji noticed something…

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

Pony came to a halt on the ground, skidding slightly, and Kenji almost fell over her.

She looked around, and then stuck out her tongue.

"Oops, this way!"

Pony then shot off once more while Kenji held on so he didn't fall off at the speed she was going.

Together, Class 1B, and Kenji ran through the forest, and destroyed the stone creatures as hard as they could, working together, and showed excellent usage of their Quirk's together. Because Neito's ran out after a certain time, he ended up staying behind Kenji most of the time while he kept him safe.

* * *

After an hour, Class 1A finally managed to take down the Leviathan beast.

It took a lot of team work and effort, but they managed to take it down.

During that time, Daisuke had made some food for Eri to eat, while the teens looked on and wanted some.

But because they hadn't been able to land a hit out on Daisuke yet, it wasn't seen as possible.

Daisuke looked between them all, seeing that they were panting heavily.

Some looked ready to pass out, while Daisuke saw that some of the more eager ones looked ready to fight with everything that they had inside of them. Daisuke was bemused by the sight of them doing such things, and placed his hand outwards.

"Now shall I summon the Dragon?"

[COME ON! NO PLEASE!]

Most of the class yelled out with worry and fear.

Even Katsuki wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it.

Shoto looked unsure of what to think about this and was sure that Daisuke was quite powerful.

She wondered if he was even stronger than her Father.

It seemed like there was something about his power that made her believe that, Kenji's brother was quite powerful, and she could understand why the Pussycats had said that he was very close to number one.

He hadn't even broken a sweat while the others were panting hard.

Daisuke chuckled, and looked to Tomoko who waved her hands left and right.

"Well, maybe you should just fight with your fists Dai-kun~ It will show them how to get up close, and personal with an enemy."

Daisuke raised a finger to his chin, then nodded his head.

"Sure, that's fine with me. I'll show them to fight with their bodies." His eyes went towards the teenagers who all sighed out with sadness. "Don't look like that, you can't give up now. You have to push yourself further than...what do they say at U.A...hmmmm..."

"Go Beyond Plus Ultra Dai-kun!"

Tomoko cheered out happily, Eri raised her hand and repeated "Plus Ultra!" causing some of the teenagers to all coo at the sight of the young girl.

They all sighed, and stood up on shaky legs.

Even if they were tired, it seemed like they wanted to have a fight to prove how strong they were.

"B-By the way, why isn't Mikami with us?"

Kirishima asked curiously, Izuku nodded in agreement.

But Daisuke chuckled.

"Because he has some other things that he needs to do, besides I wouldn't want to strike my brother. He's learning some lessons right now, and giving assistance to the other half of the class that's come here. He also understands some fundamentals that I'm teaching you all right now."

"And what are they?"

Katsuki growled, Daisuke snickered which unnerved Katsuki.

"Team work Bakugo. You think you can take on the world, but no one can. Not even All Might can. Didn't you see that during the battle at I-Island?" Katsuki furrowed her eyebrows as did the others. "Team work is essential if you want to take on larger groups. And you're a class, you'll be good teams together if you pull your resources, which you did to defeat Leviathan. Some of you might have more battle orientated Quirk's, but there are Quirk's out there that might be something that could completely shut yours down, then what would you do?" The class furrowed their eyebrows, listening intently. "You can have all the power in the world, but it takes that one person to take you down." His eyes shifted to Katsuki. "Bakugo, what if someone had a Quirk that could absorb your moister, including your sweat? Or, someone that take out your sweat glands so they don't work. Take your sweat away, you're essentially Quirkless."

Katsuki could understand what Daisuke was saying.

It did make sense to her.

Daisuke then placed his hands in his pockets.

"So the next stage is to fight me directly. Don't worry, I wont summon a Dragon, or Leviathan or anything of the sort. I'll show you my fighting style. It isn't as direct as All Might's or anything, I don't have monster strength, but it is a fighting style that suits myself."

They felt relieved about that.

Though fighting Daisuke head on…

Since he was Hikari and Reaper's child, no doubt he had some skills in hand to hand.

People like Izuku had seen Kenji and Irina deliver hand to hand techniques before, so it wouldn't be impossible if Daisuke also had some hand to hand knowledge.

"Come on then."

"Dark Shadow!"

Tokoyami sent out Dark Shadow who swiped towards Daisuke with his claw. But Daisuke flipped over Dark Shadow, and slammed his foot downwards, forcing Dark Shadow to eat dirt.

"And you Kirishima-kun, saw you."

Kirishima wore surprise since he thought he'd get the drop on Daisuke, but he didn't stop, and came close with his punch, Daisuke smirked, and slapped his hand so hard that his fist twisted to the side, nailing the incoming Sato in the face, forcing Sato to crumble to the ground, Daisuke then kicked Kirishima in the gut so hard that his hardening had failed, and he fell down to the ground in pain.

"E-Even without his Quirk, he's a beast..."

Ochaco murmured, wondering how that could be.

"You all could be too." He responded to Ochaco who widened her eyes. "Training physically, even without a Quirk can help you out. Especially those who have Quirk's that force you to get up close and personal with your enemies." He casually ducked as Aoyama's beam came out, and shot down Mina who tried to attack Daisuke from the front. "So, are you really French or..."

Aoyama's bottom lip trembled while Katsuki murmured "He's faking French." causing Aoyama to release a cry.

Then Izuku saw an opportunity, and ran his Quirk through his body.

The green lightening came around his body, and he shot off towards Daisuke who remained calm.

Then Izuku got close to Daisuke with his punch, and went to yell "Detroit-" but Daisuke grabbed his wrist, and got close to Izuku's ear.

"If you want to begin mastering that power more, then you have to stop trying to impress All Might, and begin thinking about your own future."

Izuku's eyes widened as Daisuke swung Izuku's body to the side, stopping Tsuyu's tongue from trying to wrap around him, then he threw Izuku backwards, hitting the incoming Katsuki who growled out angrily.

"Damn it nerd!"

"Sorry Kacchan, I didn't think that would happen!"

Katsuki shook her head with annoyance.

Momo made a pole, and ran towards Daisuke and jabbed at him while Shoto unleashed a wave of ice towards Daisuke.

Daisuke let off a smile, and leaped over Momo's jabbing pole, and got behind her, grabbed her pole, and threw it at Shoto.

Shoto scowled, stopping the ice, and created a shield of ice to block the pole.

But when she did, Daisuke used quick speed to run towards her.

While he wasn't fast like All Might, or even his Mother when she used her Quirk.

He was quite fast naturally, and got behind Shoto, and bent down towards her, grabbing her arms, and held them up above her head.

"Personally, I find you quite funny when you try and seduce Kenji."

"I see...then thank you."

Shoto tilted her head, and then Daisuke casually stopped her attacks, and watched the other members looking on strongly.

He smirked, and got into a fighting position, and once more readied to fight them.

* * *

An hour and a half into the running through the forest process, Kenji could see that the others were growing tired.

He understood why.

They weren't used to these kind of situations, while he himself had always had to be on the move, if any Villains came to him.

He looked down towards Pony who he was still riding on top of, and gave a smile, seeing that she was getting tired.

"Shall we have a rest here? We've made great progress, and are about half way there, so taking a small break would be alright. "

Kenji called to the others, the group of Class 1B all looked towards Kenji, before falling down to the ground.

Kenji looked around, and casually allowed his Life energy to come out, and caused the trees around them to become like a barrier, growing them to a place where they were able to become a wall.

Then he sat down next to Itsuka who smiled towards him.

"It was a good idea for us to have a break."

"Thanks, I thought that we should save our strength while the enemies are light around here."

Itsuka inclined her neck, while rotating her neck.

"By the way, Mikami-kun. While we're alone, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's that Kendo-san?"

Itsuka looked around at her class, seeing how they were conversing together, and some where drinking water that they were carrying, then she looked back to Kenji once more.

"Mikami-kun, this kind of exercise doesn't bother you much, right? I mean, take out the golems and what not."

Kenji felt Pony's head casually fall against his lap, and it seemed like she was asleep. With the sun beaming down on them, it was a beautiful day, with the small opening of the trees above them to allow light to shine through.

"Yeah, this isn't so bad. I've had to be on the go for most of my life."

"To escape people trying to harm you, right? Villains and public alike."

"That's right."

Kenji answered without missing a beat.

"I also heard what you said to Monoma-san before, about feeling half alive, and half dead inside...that must be terrible. To feel all the worlds emotions, while feeling as if you're emotionless inside..."

"At first, it was quite overwhelming, when my Quirk first activated." He revealed while Ibara casually laid her head on his shoulder, he didn't know where she came from. "I was, always torn between two different things. I felt all of these emotions around me, yet I didn't feel like I was apart of these emotions. As I grew, that changed, and I managed to begin feeling...well, most might say normal I guess. It can be quite overwhelming, when people are feeling emotional, when they're at their ends wit, and when peoples anger is high... Though it's strange."

"Strange?"

Setsuna came into the conversation, and he saw that more than Itsuka, the other members of Class 1B were listening into the conversation.

"Yeah...strange. Before meeting Deku-kun...and Kacchan...I was alone, I was alive...but, I wasn't really living, if that makes sense? I used to spend a lot of time making theories about...many different things, while dodging peoples verbal and physical assaults. But, as I came into U.A thanks to the help of both Deku-kun and Kacchan, and when Class 1A accepted me...it was a great feeling. Before that, all of my previous classes always denied my existence, they even didn't care if I was there or not most of time. But, I'm enjoying my life now. I get to do many different things. Even this, most might seem like it is a chore, but to me, it means that we all can get to know one another more."

"Hey yeah, I guess that's right! We're getting even closer!"

Tetsutetsu yelled out, while Neito placed a finger by his mouth.

"Which class do you like more? 1A or 1B?"

Most of the class gave Neito a WTF face, while Itsuka shook her head.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A very valid one! Obviously, it's Class 1B since we're the greatest class between our two classes!"

Itsuka shook her head while glancing at Kenji.

"You don't have to answer his question."

"Hehe, that's okay. The true answer is, I don't prefer one over the other, I like you guys just as much as Class 1A."

"That's unacceptable! You have to choose one! Choose us! We're better!"

Itsuka sighed, patting Neito's head, causing him to back down.

"Stop that now Monoma-san. We should be grateful, Mikami-kun's helping us out. Without him, not all of us could have come together like this." Itsuka surprised everyone, even herself, when she lightly kissed Kenji's blushing cheek. "Thank you Mikami-kun."

"N-No, you do-don't have to thank me~"

Ibara's head rose up, and her piercing eyes went to Itsuka who moved backwards.

She then raised her head to the sky.

"While everyone's here, how about signing up to the Church of Kenji Mikami-sama?"

The class all gave Ibara a puzzled expression.

[The what?]

The class all seemed confused, Ibara however smiled with delight.

"The Church of Kenji Mikami-sama, it is something I've set up. If you want to join, then please let me know. We get together, and have fun together, we speak about Mikami-sama, and the change of the world that is happening. Of course, there are benefits to joining, as you can talk about Mikami-sama as much as you want, we also have cookies shaped in the shape Mikami-sama's face, filled with goodness and there's also Mikami-sama merchandise available, made by me."

Class 1B began moving backwards from Ibara who was bathed in light while Itsuka cringed.

"Doesn't it make you wonder what else she does with these meetings?"

Kenji merely nodded at Itsuka's words, seeing Ibara in a prayer like stance.

Pony, who was passed out on Kenji's lap let out a happy squeal.

Kenji looked down at Pony, and saw her snuggling against his lap, while Ibara pulled out some flyers...he didn't know where she pulled them from, and gave them to everyone around.

He let out a chuckle at the sight, it seemed that Class 1B was just as zany as 1A was, and he loved it.

* * *

Over three hours after they started, Kenji and Class 1B strode to the end of the forest, where Hikari was waiting with Nejire, and Mandalay.

They looked exhausted.

But, they seemed to be looking good as well.

It seemed that they had gained some more experience, and Itsuka especially thought that Kenji did very well in taking charge and helping them get through the forest in record timing, at least that's what they thought.

The sun was in the sky, and it was beaming down towards them.

So it was still early in the day, even midday might not be a stretch.

But it wasn't after midday.

Mandalay held onto a stop watch as Kenji and the others walked out of the forest, looking quite tired.

"Wow, they made it in three hours, and twenty two minutes. That's quite fast."

Mandalay spoke with an upbeat expression.

Nejire wiggled her body side to side as Hikari smiled towards her.

"Dear, are you ready for what's about to happen?"

"Of course! I'll show Kenji-kun what's what! Then we'll cuddle in bed, and-"

"Young boy detected!" Pixie-Bob shot out of the shadows, and wrapped her arms around Kenji, rubbing her face with his own, and caused him to feel worried about this. "Meow! This feels so good! I really like the youth of today! Your body is so nice, and tender! Don't worry, I'll take care of you in the baths meoooooooooooow~!"

Kenji gave Pixie-Bob a worried look as she continued acting cat like, and rubbed her face, and his face together. Even using her body to push against Kenji's own. He felt weirded out by what she was doing, but Pixie-Bob loved doing what she was doing.

Nejire showed a small scowl on her face, and yelled "Hey! Don't do that to Kenji-kun!" while looking slightly jealous of what was happening. Even Ibara looked like she was going to go into 'assassin' mode once more.

Pixie-Bob turned towards Nejire, and stuck out her tongue, causing Nejire to pout lightly.

Hikari giggled out "Aah my boy has a lot of love~" while swaying side to side.

"Anyway, you all did well! You managed to come here within three hours, and twenty two minutes! That's amazing for a newbie class like yours! Even Class 1A haven't come back yet so it seems that you're the first to arrive here!"

The class began to cheer amongst themselves, while Neito showed a superior smile on his face.

"Hahahaha! That's right! I can do it! This class is better than Class 1A! They always think they're better than us, yet we managed to get here without even breaking a sweat!"

While he was laughing, Setsuna leaned closer and said to him.

"If I recall, didn't you hide behind Mikami-kun half the time while he kept you safe?"

Neito's face dropped considerably, and turned his head to the left.

"T-That's nothing too important to think about! I was providing support from the rear, that's all!"

Setsuna wasn't convinced.

But Hikari continued to smile happily at everyone who was there.

"Either way, you all did fantastic today together. So go and get some lunch everyone! There's some lovely food in there!"

The students began to drool, and walked towards the building before them that they would be staying in.

However, as Kenji was going to walk into the building, Nejire stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Kenji-kun, but I can't let you go in."

Kenji tilted his head to the side.

"Why Hado-senpai?"

Nejire almost melted with how innocent he spoke those words.

She was tempted to hug him tightly.

But she remained calm and gave a smile.

"Because you have to get past me now."

"E-Eh…?"

Hikari nodded strongly.

"Time for you to get your stamina up Kenji~ Nejire-chan and I are similar in the ways that our stamina is used to convert into Life energy like my Quirk, or destructive energy like Nejire-chan here. She has a lot of stamina and during the time we're going to be here, she's going to help you increase your stamina. It is the reason I asked her to come along. And she also said if she didn't get to spend time with you, she might not marry you." Hikari's eyes became teary while Kenji rolled his eyes. "I was scared for a moment then, because I want you to have many wives Kenji, and if she spoke such words, I of course would be worried. But, everything's alright with the world again! She has agreed to marry you since I brought her along!"

Kenji continued to sweat drop while Nejire's hand groped Kenji's butt, causing him to jump, Pixie-Bob scowled at the sight.

"She's right, I had to do such things~ Besides, you've got a cute butt, so I'm going to have to fight you Kenji-kun. You have about ten minutes before kitchen closes. If you can't get past me then you wont be fed."

"B-But Senpai!"

"No buts Kenji-kun~" Kenji let out a small cry. "Now, why don't we get on with it!"

Nejire placed her hand to Kenji's stomach, and unleashed her swirling energy right in Kenji's stomach, the powerful energy blew Kenji off his feet and slammed him into a nearby tree, causing him to let out a pained cry.

"Oi! I need that body for the future!"

Pixie-Bob yelled at Nejire who giggled wildly.

"Sorry not sorry Pixie-Bob-chan~"

Pixie-Bob scowled once more, but Nejire didn't mind and released spiraling energy from her feet, propelling her towards the downed Kenji at breakneck speed, surprising the young boy who placed his hand outwards, and expelled a large amount of Death energy for Nejire.

But Nejire took to the air, and placed her hands outwards.

"Have this Kenji-kun!"

From her stamina, energy shockwave's came out in a spiral. Though it wasn't particularly fast, Kenji knew it was strong so he avoided the blast by propelling his own movements with wings by his feet, but Nejire came up close towards Kenji, surprising that her speed was that high, and aimed her hand downwards.

"No!"

Kenji placed both hands outwards, and created a shield of Life and Death energy. With Life as the barrier, and Death coated onto it, he thought that he had created a good defence that would be able to defend against the attack.

But Nejire smirked, and cupped her hands together.

"Sorry Kenji-kun, but that's not going to be enough~"

Nejire's power came out in a spiraling wave of energy, slamming against the barrier. Despite the fact that Death would kill the power, Nejire's power was stronger than Kenji thought it would be, and broke through the barrier of Life, colliding with Kenji's body, slamming him down into the ground, and tore his shirt to reveal his upper body to everyone around, Pixie-Bob's eyes traced over his torso, and gushed "So young and hot!" while Nejire licked her lips excitedly.

Kenji panted, feeling sweat dripping down his forehead.

From fighting in the forest, and now fighting against Nejire.

He didn't think he'd be able to handle it.

It was exhausting…

But if he had to do it then he would.

To grow stronger.

He saw what Yami could do during I-Island and he didn't even want to think about what All For One would be capable of.

So he stood up, and placed his hands down onto the ground.

"O-Over Life and Death, Earth Spires!"

By combining his powers together, Life and Death, he managed to create giant spires out of the earth that even impressed Pixie-Bob, but using her energy by her feet, Nejire flew out of the way of the attacks, except one that was coming from behind her.

But without missing a beat, she darted her hands backwards, and unleashed her energy in that same golden energy wave which completely destroyed the earth spire that Kenji released, but Kenji counted on that, so he smirked, and slammed his hand upwards, towards Nejire, and unleashed a wave of Death that was not meant to harm her directly, but the energy underneath her feet.

The Death energy came in close contact with the energy by Nejire's feet, killing it off, so her flying had been paused.

"My, that's quite smart Kenji-kun. If you can't catch me, kill off my ability to fly so fast huh~?"

Nejire sang out happily, and saw Kenji shoot towards her with his hand extended with his fist coated in Death, Life was propelling behind him to cross the distance at a breakneck speed.

But Nejire surprised Kenji when she casually thrusted her hands before her, and unleashed her power to force herself to go backwards, at the same time attacking Kenji who snarled, and created a barrier of Life in the air, and pivoted over the energy that Nejire released…

But when he looked towards Nejire, she wasn't there.

"D-Damn!"

Kenji sensed around for her, since he couldn't see her immediately, but then he sensed her from below, shooting downwards, and then she shot up towards Kenji at speeds that surprised him.

He knew that her energy release was slow, but she could propel her speed with her energy.

Kenji turned his hand downwards, and turned his Death energy on her.

But Nejire released her own energy at close range, having crossed the distance at a good speed, so Kenji's Death energy couldn't kill off the power before it slammed against his body, it hitting so hard that he spat out bile and went flying into the air.

"Hehe, sorry about that Kenji-kun, it seems that you are quite good at planning, but I can see that you're already drained of your power."

As she said it, she flew into the air, and carried Kenji in her arms. One of her hands was on his back, and the other was on his butt, and he felt her groping him, causing him to let out a soft moan, Nejire couldn't help but feel excitement rise within her.

Nejire returned to the ground while carrying Kenji, and stuck out her tongue.

"Isn't this cute Kenji-kun? You cuddling up to me once more~"

"...Senpai, don't say such things..."

Kenji murmured, hopping out of Nejire's arms, and got to fighting.

For ten minutes straight, Kenji couldn't get past her, she was very strong. She definitely earned the title of being one of U.A's Big Three, she had incredible stamina. Even at full stamina, Kenji wasn't sure if he'd be able to complete with her own stamina.

* * *

After the ten minutes were up, Nejire watched as Kenji sat on the ground, panting heavily.

"You did your best Kenji-kun, it was quite good! I thought you looked adorable while trying to take me on!"

Kenji panted even more, breath after breath leaving his mouth.

But he didn't think he'd be able to speak for a while.

Nejire walked closer to Kenji while he panted.

"Sorry about that Kenji-kun, maybe I should of stopped myself from stripping off your clothes. But it is fine, right? Since you're cute, we get to see your cute body~"

"I certainly am fine with it."

Pixie-Bob chuckled deeply, Hikari smiled at the sight.

Kenji, realizing that he probably wont get food now, since he lost, he bowed his head deep to his chest, while Nejire bent down towards him.

"Don't worry Kenji-kun, we're going to work together and make you stronger."

Kenji nodded, and put on a face that looked, cute, as cute as he could look. He remembered all the times that girls have called him cute, and adorable, so he tried to make himself be like that now since he was really hungry after using his Quirk so much.

"Y-Yes Senpai...b-but, I'm really hungry..."

"Awww, I know, but..."

Kenji shyly took Nejire's hand, and peered into her eyes.

Nejire could feel her cheeks turning slightly red when his cute expression was drank in by the young girl. Seeing the way his face turned kinder, cuter, shyer, more innocent, and generally looked softer than usual, it was something that Nejire felt good inside of herself.

She couldn't deny that it was a good feeling to see Kenji like that.

Nejire felt like she was dying of cuteness overload.

His eyes sank into her own and their gaze caused Nejire to hug him tightly into her chest.

"Come on Kenji-kun, we'll eat together since you're so adorable~"

"S-Senpai, you're so kind..."

Nejire lightly kissed the top of his head, and cooed as he hugged her back.

"Such a kind and polite boy. This is why you're my Kenji-kun after all~ Come on Kenji-kun, we'll go and have something to eat~"

"W-Wait, the rule was..."

When Mandalay tried to deny it, Nejire shot her a look.

It was very un-Nejire like to show such a face.

But it was scary nonetheless.

Mandalay merely said "Carry on." and Nejire giggled, stroking Kenji's face.

"Hehehe, come on Kenji-kun, lets go and have some fun together before the others arrive~ Though with Daisuke-chan, they'll probably be a while so lets have all day together before they come back and get between our cuteness again!"

Kenji chuckled, and walked into the building together.

Mandalay turned to Hikari with disbelief, but she shrugged.

"Harem members, you gotta love them."

"Eh…."

Pixie-Bob placed a hand on Mandalay's shoulder.

"I understand completely what she's talking about."

That didn't seem to comfort Mandalay at all, and just brought more confusion than anything else.

* * *

By the end of the day with the sun setting in the sky, Daisuke, Tomoko and Eri casually walked back to the camp building with the others following. Kenji currently was eating a chocolate bar, and saw the others…

They looked defeated.

They looked like they had been destroyed on many levels.

He saw some people crying.

Even Katsuki looked like she had shed a tear or two.

Eri saw Kenji, and ran towards him.

But she fell down half way through, Kenji grimaced "Eri-san!" and walked over to her, bending down to see a small scrap on her knee. But rather than cry, she just looked up to Kenji who placed his hand over her knee, and used his Life Quirk.

"There, all gone."

Eri shuffled side to side adorably, while Kenji petted her head.

Kota, the boy who was Mandalay's cousin also appeared, scowling, but he seemed happy enough Daisuke was back.

Kenji looked towards the others, and then towards Daisuke.

"Geez Daisuke, what did you do to them?"

"I trained them."

He responded calmly, Kota looked up towards him who looked back down towards him.

"I...see. But they seem to be upset..."

"No pain no gain."

"I guess..."

Kenji murmured out, while Izuku went over to the young boy, and bent down towards him.

"Hi there, my name is Izuku Midoriya, Daisuke-san told us that you're Mandalay-sans cousin. I go to U.A High School, and I'm training to become a Hero."

Kota blinked at him while scowling.

But then he thrusted his fist forward, and nailed Izuku in the crotch area, all the men in the area grimaced, while Izuku let out barely audible noises, falling forward while Kenji said "Geez, his body turned white like a manga page." and Iida caught the falling Izuku, scowling at Kota who began walking away.

"Oi you demonic Nephew! How dare you punch Midoriya-kun in his scrotum!?"

Kenji cringed "Do we have to talk about his scrotum?" while Eri seemed confused.

"Ken-chan, what's a scrotum?"

Kenji did a spit take, and felt like crying.

"I-It's something...it's something that boys have and girls don't. You'll learn more one day."

Eri tilted her head, while Kota turned back towards Iida and continued to scowl.

"I don't want to talk to Hero's, or Hero's in training, there's nothing...it doesn't matter."

Iida scowled, while Daisuke clicked his fingers.

As soon as he did, Kota turned towards Daisuke with a worried face.

"Brat, apologize right now."

Kota's eyes narrowed, but Daisuke showed a dark look to his face, so Kota relented, and let out a "Sorry!" before going behind Daisuke, and clung to his leg. Kenji took note of that. Despite Daisuke scolding him, it seemed that Kota was attached to Daisuke a little bit.

Katsuki smirked at the sight, and said "I like this kid." while seeing Izuku being pained.

Shoto looked towards Kota, and then Katsuki.

"It seems that you've found what a child of yours would look like in the future."

Katsuki's darkened glare fell upon her.

"You shut up! I'll have a child like Eri!"

Eri, hearing her name, turned towards Katsuki, and waved.

Katsuki softened her expression and waved back towards her.

Eri looked happy with that, and clung to Kenji's leg while he smiled.

But that soon ended when Ochaco looked upon Izuku on the ground holding his crotch.

Seeing the pain on his face.

Where the injury was.

It was scary for Ochaco.

"I-If it is permanently damaged, then..." Her eyes went towards Kenji, and a thought came to her. "Mikami-kun!" Ochaco ran towards Kenji, and took his hand. "Please you have to heal Deku's thingy! If it doesn't ge-get healed then he wont have children!"

"I-I'm not touching him there!"

"B-But you have too!"

Ochaco yelled out while blushing madly.

Kenji looked on with worry as Ochaco was desperately trying to convince Kenji to go and heal Izuku.

But to heal, he'd have to place his hand on, or near, the area that was damaged.

"I said no!"

"Please heal him there! I'll do anything!"

"Admit you love him."

Katsuki came into the conversation, causing Ochaco's face turned to larva.

"W-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?"

"That's right, you can admit that, and I'll have a word with Ken."

"I'm not touching him there Kacchan!"

"I'll touch you there."

Katsuki hungrily gave a suggestive thought.

"W-What…?"

"You heard." Kenji blushed up a storm while Ochaco did as well. "Now, Minion, admit you love Deku, and I'll see what we can do about his...ugh, whatever you call that thing. I know what I call Ken's, but that doesn't apply to Deku's."

"B-But, that's...I-I can't say such things because I don't know!"

"Heh, you do know. You and Deku are like crappier versions of Ken and myself. Because we're going to destroy you both when you get together. Sorry about that, but that's how it is. Power, or whatever Deku's Quirk is, and your Zero Gravity can't mess with Ken's Half Life and Half Death, and my Explosion Quirk."

Ochaco felt scared while Kenji sighed, and grabbed a towel from his bag that was on the bus.

Then he went towards Shoto.

"Shoto-chan, could you make some ice for me please?"

"Yes of course."

"Thank you."

Shoto stuck out her hand, and made some ice.

Kenji used his Death Quirk to turn them into cubes of ice, and wrapped them up in the towel.

He walked towards Izuku, and handed him the ice towel.

"It's the best I can do without touching, and I'm sure we both don't want that to happen so I'll support you this way. I don't think permanent damage has occurred from what I can sense. So here you go."

Izuku cried "Thank you." and placed it towards the affected area, while Ochaco breathed out.

"Thank you Mikami-kun, for saving Deku's thingy."

Kenji placed on an uncomfortable smile.

"No problem. Now can we stop talking about Deku-kun's thingy?"

"Hehe, yeah that would be best~"

Ochaco smiled gently while giggling nervously, and then walked towards Izuku to check on him.

Eri looked up to Kenji, and he smiled down towards her.

"Ken-chan, you're so kind. That boy hit Deku-chan, is he bad?"

"He's a little naughty but I'm sure that he can be a good boy. But, enough of that for now, lets go and get you some food, okay Eri-san?"

"I am hungry Ken-chan...yes, lets go."

Kenji took Eri's hand, and walked into the building.

While he did though, Kenji noticed something, and glanced towards Daisuke.

Daisuke looked down towards Kota who scowled at the sight of the Hero's in training.

"Hey kid."

Kota dropped his scowl, and looked up towards Daisuke.

"What?"

Daisuke bent down towards Kota, and looked on softly, something that Tomoko couldn't help but love since he only showed such a face when he was with people that he cared about.

"Listen to me, you can't go around hitting people like that. I realize why you don't like Hero's, and training Hero's, but these aren't bad kids. So you have to begin being a good boy, is that understood? Also, I suggest you make an effort to befriend Eri-san. She's a girl that's had an even worse time than you have and she only wanted to be friends."

Kota pursed his lips, but he understood what Daisuke was saying.

"Yes...I understand Daisuke. I'll try my best to be friends with her."

Daisuke chuckled lightly, ruffling Kota's head.

"Now go and get something to eat before the teenagers eat it all."

"Okay."

Kota bowed surprisingly respectfully, and walked off away from Daisuke and Tomoko.

Kenji smiled lightly at the sight, he was happy to see his brother act so kindly to a child like that.

People thought that Daisuke was cold, even Daisuke himself thought he was cold.

But people like Tomoko and Kenji knew the truth.

He acts cold, but like Hikari, he had a warm heart.

Kota walked closer to Eri, and Kenji.

He paused when he saw Eri, glancing back at Daisuke who rose an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah...t-there's...eeeh...y-yeah...food...we...we could...eat food...together...I guess..."

Eri glanced up at Kenji with confusion since Kota was mumbling, she didn't get everything he was saying.

"Ken-chan, what's he saying?"

"It seems he wants to eat together with you. Do you want to Eri-san?"

Eri gave a nervous expression on her face.

"Erm...Ken-chan will be there too?"

"Of course, I'll be close by."

Eri bobbed her head, and turned to Kota.

"W-We could eat together."

"...Then lets go."

Though it was difficult, it seemed like Kota followed Daisuke's advise, and was trying to befriend Eri, which made Kenji happy for her to gain more friends.

Kenji then went into the building with Eri holding onto his hand, and Kota walking close by.

Tomoko showed a wide smile on her face, and hugged Daisuke tightly.

"Awww, you're so good at looking after children! Kota-kun totally sees you as an older brother! He respects you Dai-kun!"

"Well, he understands that he can't get away with crap like that while I'm around. That's all."

Tomoko places her finger against Daisuke's cheek, and poked it gently.

"Well, it might be a little more than that don't you think so Dai-kun? Maybe when we have children, we could have them be like us huh~? Adorable and awesome. That would be fine with me~ What about you~?"

Daisuke's face didn't change from the usual stoic, but his eyes turned a little happier.

"Yeah, that would be fine."

"Yup!" Suddenly, Tomoko's face turned a little mischievously, and purred against his ear. "Maybe we could go and do some practice later tonight~?"

"My, how you tempt me."

Tomoko snickered "Always~" against his ear, and lightly kissed his neck, before skipping off into the building.

Daisuke chuckled lightly, and went to move…

When he felt a change in the air.

His eyes shot for the forest…

But nothing was there.

For a moment, he thought that he felt someone watching him.

But he couldn't see anything.

He sent Death birds into the sky, and they flew around, but he couldn't find anything or anyone like that.

Hikari walked out of the building to see Daisuke looking around.

"What are you looking at Daisuke?"

Daisuke glanced towards his Mother, and shook his head.

"I thought someone was there then. But I can't see anyone. Must be my imagination."

"I suppose so. I can't sense anyone within the forest besides us." Hikari's shot for Daisuke who looked back calmly. "Speaking of us..." Hikari lightly tapped his arm. "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend!?"

"A-Ah, there is a reason..."

"I-Is it because you're embarrassed of me?"

"N-No, of course not Mom."

He tried to smooth over, but Hikari fell to the floor dramatically, and began drawing in the dirt with her finger.

"You're married aren't you?"

"Mom..."

Hikari sniffled, Daisuke grimaced, bending down to his Mother, and patted her back.

"If you're married, you could have invited me...at least a wedding video...and grandchildren are also an option as well Daisuke...I mean, that would be cool...I saw you with that Kota-kun boy, I thought you were a good Dad like figure to him..."

"Maybe but...I don't know. I think about it sometimes. Tomoko-chan's asked me about it but..."

"But what?"

Hikari looked towards her son, seeing his face turning downwards.

"I don't know if I'd be a good Father...I don't want to end up like my own Father. I'm more like him than I am you. Kenji...he'd be a good Father, Irina would be a good Mother...I'm not sure that I'd be a good Father."

Hikari could see that her eldest son thought about it deeply, so she gave a comforting smile, standing up.

"Hmmmm...I understand. You have always been more like Kuro-kun than myself."

"Yeah..."

"But, I think you'd be a great Father." Daisuke wasn't so sure, but Hikari lightly held onto her sons hand. "Don't worry about it, when the time comes, I'm sure you'll rise to the occasion. I mean, look what you've done for us already. Protecting Kenji for all those years, and I didn't even know? You are an amazing young man, and I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Proud of me...huh."

Hikari pulled Daisuke towards her, and hugged the taller man.

"You're a good man, and you're a great Hero. You'd easily be able to become the Number One Hero after All Might retires. The world needs Hero's like you. And you fear about being like your Father...trust me, he's not a bad man. He made some bad decisions in his life, but you can be so much more Daisuke. You have your entire life ahead of you, and you have the love of a good woman. I can sense it, Tomoko-chan loves you very deeply, it reminded me of Kuro-kun's love for me, and the girls that love Kenji and vice versa. You might be like your Father, but you're your own man, and that man, is the man I'm proud to call my son."

Daisuke's face lifted up, and a small tear came to his eye.

He hadn't heard such lovely words from his Mother for a while.

"Thanks, Mom. I had forgotten how wise and kind you really can be."

"Yeah, you don't forget it either." She lightly teased, poking his face. "Now come on, lets go and have some dinner before the hectic days of training commence. Oh, I'd also like it if you would help train Midoriya-kun. You understand about that Quirk's power, and you can help draw it out of him. He'll need it for the future. I can sense it...All Might's power is not going to last long. The fight with Wolfram, after I saw him...he's losing those embers of his as he calls them, and he'll become Quirkless faster than we had realized."

"Sure, I don't mind. And yes...I can understand about that, it makes sense."

"Thanks!" Hikari smiled out. "Now come on my boy, time to get some food, and enjoy our time here~"

Daisuke softened his expression and walked off with his Mother to get some food.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the League of Villains, Himiko sat as she saw the newer members of the group listening to Tomura speak nonsense, or nonsense to her anyway, since she really didn't care much about what Tomura was saying.

She looked around and saw that Yami casually stood by near Tomura.

She didn't like Yami.

She felt cold when looking at that woman and that never was good for her.

Irina stayed calm while looking slightly bored.

Hearing Tomura talk didn't really thrill her.

But then both Irina and Himiko heard a topic that interested them.

"Soon, we'll be retrieving Kenji-kun."

Both Himiko and Irina stiffened.

"And how are we going to do that?!"

Spinner seemed excited.

Because Kenji was considered 'Stain's successor' because that's what Stain himself had decided, Spinner was able to enjoy such things, and wished to follow after Kenji, and if that meant following Tomura right now, then that was what he was going to do.

"Well, thanks to Granny, she's been able to get some valuable data for us to retrieve him. At first, we acted stupid, and couldn't get to him. During the USJ incident, I had lost my temper. But I've grown thanks to Kenji-kun and now, I'm going to go for it. This will truly set the Hero's society on fire. Imagining it will get my blood going. My goals are clear now. Kidnapping Kenji-kun will force society to show the world that their Hero's aren't the best, and can be broken and destroyed. And a Hero in training like Kenji-kun follows us, Hero's Society will begin to crumble down. And with Camie, they'll never see it coming."

Irina furrowed her eyebrows, while Himiko, acting innocent, raised her hand.

"Like, do you know where he is? Apparently, they're not even in this city at the moment."

Tomura chuckled softly.

"I know where they are." Irina narrowed her eyes while Yami smiled gently. "And when we go and get him, they wont know what will hit them, right Granny?"

"Of course dear, anything you want. I'll supply you with anything you need."

Tomura smiled childlike which creeped Himiko out.

"That's good! Because soon, we're going to get him...then he'll finally be beside me, my best friend."

"Why do you call him that? To me, it seems like he doesn't like you that much~ From what I saw anyway hehe~"

Himiko had to know.

She had to ask that.

Tomura's face suddenly took a turn, and he smiled, but it seemed more humble than anything else.

"Because, he saved my life and gave me purpose to continue living when no one else ever did. Not even Sensei. That's why, I'll bring him to the League, a place where he'll be accepted, and cared for. I'll make sure that he's safe with me, and away from those disgusting bastards who think they can speak such disgusting words to my Kenji-kun. I'll kill them all and we'll rule together."

Himiko was surprised by his words, while Irina gave a curious stare.

Not even she knew what he was speaking about.

But it seemed that Kenji had done something for Tomura in his past, that no one else was privy too, besides Yami and All For One who wasn't there.

But Yami then placed a hand on Tomura's shoulder, and lightly smiled.

"It shall be ready soon dear. Then we can begin."

"Aaaah! Thanks Granny! With your specialty, then we'll surely succeed!"

"That we will my boy, that we will. Though it will be limited since I'm making it quickly, this should give us enough fire power, combined with a few new recruits we have, it will all end in our success."

Tomura showed an elated smile that caused the others to smirk in response.

Each of them had a reason to do what they wanted to.

Spinner, Dabi and Mustard wanted this because they followed Kenji blindly, or in Dabi's case, wished to see what it was about him that Stain had shown to be worthy of being his successor.

Muscular wanted this because he knew Kenji was the son of Grim Reaper and Vitality, so seeing someone like that would be a good challenge.

Moonfish just seemed to want to cause destruction so he was fine with doing this.

Mr Compress was interested more in Kenji's intellect, being a highly intellectual person himself, Twice just wanted to see what he could do.

Kurogiri was also of the same opinion of Tomura and decided to see what was happening.

As for Irina and Himiko...they were worried now.

It seemed Tomura had become even more competent than before.

No longer was the childish Tomura that had been playing games.

Tomura had stepped up his game, and with Yami in his corner…

Irina knew that if he wanted Kenji, then he would get Kenji, no matter what.

Irina knew that she'd have to do something...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So we got into the training! Kenji interacted with Class 1B, and helped them use their Quirk's in tandem and began being friends with them along with showcasing the ability to combine two Quirk's together, but it takes stamina so he can't spam it indefinitely. Then Kenji fought Nejire briefly, and now she's going to help him improve his stamina so he can use his Quirk for longer periods, and since her Quirk runs off stamina, who better to teach Kenji about building stamina? While that was happening, Daisuke showed how strong he is, yet also layed out his weaknesses about the beasts being killed, and in turn, it would feel like Daisuke has been killed, and also helped the others of Class 1A to gain a broader perspective on their powers, and how to fight even without their Quirk's.**

 **Speaking of Daisuke, a small flashback to when Daisuke's Quirk first activated as a child, and ran out of control, explaining a little bit about why Daisuke's so stoic, having to keep his emotions in check, or run the risk of his summoned creatures lashing out at allies and enemies alike, even at himself.**

 **The infamous scene with Izuku happened...and Ochaco tried to have Kenji do things that he wouldn't want to do, and Daisuke showed a more softer side to him, speaking to his Mother about his worries, though she soon expressed what she thought about her son and how proud she was.**

 **And finally, the League of Villains are making their move! Tomura's got Yami doing something, but what that thing is, we'll see soon enough! And Tomura revealed a little bit more about why he wants Kenji, about how Kenji saved his life, how that came about, we'll see more of it in the future.**

 **Well, until next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	45. Training mind and body!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, they truly were huh~? Daisuke's gonna have his own struggles during this arc, and he'll be fighting someone, and showcasing a new technique. I can't spoil that right now, it could happen, she could be taken, or he could protect her from being taken. He could do yeah.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

 **Derek 23; I'll try my best!**

 **weslyschraepen; Well, you never know!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He can do it when the situation calls for it yeah. He did yeah, he managed to come up with some good combinations for them. Monoma knows Kenji's Quirk is strong so he thought he'd be able to handle it, even if it was difficult for him. Oh yeah, he's very strong and showed them strong powers. Yeah he's like a big brother to him.**

 **Fire Dragon King; Okay.**

 **Kono dio da; That sounds like a great idea to me! Thanks for the suggestions! So a what if scenario then. That could be quite interesting to see.**

 **KarmaChaos5; Irina's time with All For One and what not will be expanded upon more, along with her history with Nejire among other things. I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, he managed to bring them together, and come up with good combinations. They did yeah, and with Nejire, Kenji's stamina is going to grow more and more. Hehe it surely was yeah, and it's going to be quite the battle. Maybe so yeah~**

 **Guest 1; It surely was fun yeah~ Pony's fun to write for huh~? He managed to convince Nejire alright~ Yup, had it planned out since the beginning of the story, been hinted at in the past, and last chapter gave a big hint about it, more of it to come in the following chapters, and arcs. Yeah there might be~**

 **Ragna; Thanks for the suggestions. I was going to, but then I got a lot of votes so I didn't see the point.**

 **Guest 2; Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Arkraith; Well, you never know, she might be~ Well thank you very much, I've had this story planned out from the beginning, small things changed, but the main theme of the stories been there since the beginning, and expanded upon more as time went on. Thanks very much! There is a bath scene here~**

 **Guest 3; That would be nice, and I'm sure that Mandalay would be alright with that. And yeah, I could see Reaper doing that.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! He surely has yeah. Of course, he's currently stronger than they are. Yeah, he managed to come up with some cool combinations for the groups huh. That could be cool. It was said Kenji made sure that Death wouldn't harm Kuroiro when he possessed it. For Neito anyway, he was happy about it. That's Pony for you, she's quite fun to play around with, and the things she comes out with. Maybe they will be, who knows~ Maybe so. He did pretty well, Nejire's powerful so even at a hundred there would be a difficult fight in store. Yeah during that time, he probably would be able to do that. Yeah, medic Kenji came in~ They surely did yeah. We'll be getting more of it in the future. Sure, but I still haven't read it yet so I couldn't say if I would or not. I guess that he could keep something like that. An evil Kenji would be a scary thing, he could cause a lot of damage, and I doubt he'd follow anyones rules. Yeah, he could do those things~ That sounds awesome to me. Yeah for a while I wont be doing anything, one day I'll come back to it. Sure, I don't see why not.**

 **AlphaOmega; We surely did yeah, we got some insight to his backstory among other things. He did yeah. It was yeah, he had some cool times with Class 1B. They probably wouldn't be that bothered.**

 **Neonlight01; He has yeah, he's had a difficult life. We'll find out more of his reasons in the future. He surely did yeah, he put them through a good deal. Maybe he might be able to do something like that. Kenji managed to lead them quite well, and helped them develop more into their Quirk abilities, and how to use them. He knew it was strong, so he decided to use it, even if he felt the side effects. it seems so yeah, we'll find more out about what went down in the future!**

 **Guest 4; We'll have to wait and see whats going to happen, I can't spoil anything right now. But we'll see a moment with Daisuke about something like that.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Training mind and body!**

Walking the streets back in the city, Sakura's eyes went everywhere, seeing people laughing together, and eating, and drinking among other things of that nature.

She was also hungry.

She hadn't eaten in a small while.

But she didn't know how she was going to get food.

She didn't want to resort to stealing, she thought her Papa wouldn't like her doing that.

But if she didn't get food soon, then she was sure that she wouldn't be able to keep looking for her Papa.

She continued walking on the streets, until she saw that inside of a certain cafe, there were computers, and she looked up to see it was an internet cafe.

"Internet...? What's that?"

She murmured aloud, however someone walking by gave her a curious look.

"You don't know what the internet is?"

The person asked her, Sakura gave a shy expression.

"Erm...o-of course, I do...I was just...testing you hehe..."

The person gave her a curious look once more, cocking an eyebrow upwards.

"Well, if you didn't know, it's something you can use to look up information."

"Look up information...ooh! Yes, I would like to look up information!"

The person continued staring at her oddly.

"Well...okay, go inside if you want. It's free to look up things."

"That's good because I don't have any paper money. Then, I will go and get some information! Thank you very much! My names Sakura! Can I ask your name so I know who I am thanking?"

"N...No problem. My names Hitoshi Shinso..."

"Thank you!"

The girl went inside of the cafe, while Shinso gave her a curious look, before she went inside.

She went towards the computer that wasn't being used, and saw the screen was blank.

She twiddled her fingers, and poked the screen, but it didn't come on.

"Erm...switch on please~"

She smiled out brightly, but it didn't turn on.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, and watched the screen keenly.

Shinso inhaled slowly, and walked into the cafe, going close to her, and pressed the on button.

"There."

"Oh, so I didn't turn it on, but it is now! Thank you!"

Sakura cheered, watching the screen come on.

"So, you've never used a computer before, have you? Where you raised in the dark ages or something?"

"No, I was raised in a laboratory."

Shinso paused, confusion setting into him.

"W-What?"

Sakura smiled sheepishly, and guided her to the search engine, so she clicked on it, while Shinso began moving away.

But he noticed that she typed in 'Kenji Mikami' causing him to go back towards her.

"Why are you looking up that name?"

He demanded from her, Sakura recoiled from the tone.

"B-Because he's my...he's my...I-I just want to look for him..."

She felt unnerved by his eyes on her form, it caused her to feel worry.

Shinso didn't let it go though, while Sakura just stared at the screen.

Then images, blog posts among other things coming up.

"Ooh my...wait, Demon...? Why are they calling him a Demon...?"

Sakura didn't quite understand as she saw some horrid posts about Kenji.

It didn't make sense to her.

Shinso was even more baffled than before.

"You must know, idiots view him that way."

"Idiots...yes, bad people call him a Demon, when he's not a Demon."

Shinso sat down beside her while she looked over the images of Kenji which of course had been doctored to look as if he was doing bad things.

Sakura's eyes lowered.

"These are lies...he's not like that."

"Yeah...but, how do you know him?"

Sakura didn't reply, and saw a video.

She saw that someone named Katsuki Bakugo had posted it, so she clicked on it, and it was when Kenji was on I-Island, singing 'Sweet but Psycho' in a drunken state, Sakura's eyes lit up.

"His voice is so lovely, it sounds like Angels. Hehe, he's dancing funnily."

"Yeah, but why are you looking him up...?"

Sakura gave him a sheepish smile, before clicking off the video, and pulled away.

"He's my...erm, he's Kenji Mikami, he's very nice. Thank you for helping me, I saw him...yes, he's not a Demon. Thank you for being kind, goodbye."

Sakura bowed her head, and began running out of the cafe.

"Hey wait!"

Shinso chased after her.

But by the time that he had made it outside, she was already down the street, turning a corner.

Shinso had to wonder just who she actually was.

And from a distance, someone who had been tailing Shinso, on the request of Reaper, heard what had happened, and decided to report to him right away.

* * *

"Damn this is good!"

Katsuki yelled that out while Daisuke looked towards her with a blank expression. Looking around the dining hall, he looked to see all of the teenagers who had just come back eat their food swiftly. Since Kenji had already eaten, he just casually sat and watched his friends eat, and talk happily along with one another.

He couldn't help but be happy to see Kenji being as happy as he was.

Seeing how he was with some good friends.

Though he couldn't shake a sinking feeling that something was going to happen, though he didn't know what that thing was right now.

"Something wrong Dai-kun~?"

Daisuke turned to Tomoko who stuck out her tongue towards him.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something is all."

He replied stoically, and continued eating his food silently.

Though Tomoko thought she saw something different about him, and wondered what it was.

"Yeah there is, something's wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing, I promise. I just was speaking to my Mother about a few things..."

"Ooh, so what's that?"

Tomoko jumped up, and waved her hands up and down.

"Nothing really."

"Meanie~"

She stuck out her tongue towards him, Daisuke gave her a bemused smile as a muscular man wearing cat accessories came closer to Daisuke, and handed him some papers.

"Ah, thanks Tiger-san."

"No problem! So, ready for the training ahead?"

Daisuke shrugged.

"It's all the same to me. Training myself, these teenagers."

Tiger let out a small laugh.

"Haha, that does sound like something you'd say!"

Daisuke gave him a calm expression, showcasing a level of friendship between the two.

While that was happening, Kirishima and Kaminari were throwing back their food, while Izuku glanced at Kenji who smiled right back, his eyes being on Eri, and Kota, he was glad that Eri was making friends with Kota.

"A-Are you not eating Ken-kun?"

"I already had some before you came back." He responded kindly. "Actually, I was thinking about doing some traini-"

"Nope!" Nejire pushed Katsuki to the side as she was sat on Kenji's lap, and took the spot for herself, Izuku's eyes widening with fear. "Sorry but you're not training until tomorrow morning Kenji-kun! For now, relax, and allow the night to take you away~ Hehehe, it's going to be amazing, everyone is going to be freaking the heck out!"

Kenji gave Nejire a curious look, before Katsuki released a low growl.

"Oi, blue bell, what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Nejire wagged her finger at Katsuki.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, just getting in some good times with Kenji-kun. Is that alright with you sweetheart?"

Katsuki felt her eyebrows twitch.

Even more so when Tomoko waved towards her.

Even now, she felt depressed with Tomoko around, it wasn't good at all.

And with Nejire trying to take her lap, Katsuki was noticeably pissed off.

"S-Shut up, and move off my lap. That lap belongs to me! I wont allow you to become involved and take it away from me! Is that clear?! Don't mess around and move right now!" Nejire placed a finger to her chin before turning her head to the side. "Seriously don't ignore me bitch!"

Nejire continued to ignore her, igniting rage within Katsuki.

"Anyway Kenji-kun, when we go training together, we might have to be shirtless. That's fine with you, right Kenji-kun~?"

Nejire showed a dirty smile on her face, surprising that of Kenji.

"I-Is that a requirement?"

"But of course you adorable boy~ It means that your stamina is going to increase more, you know~?"

"I-I see, then if that is the case then it could be something..."

Nejire smirked while Katsuki scowled.

"Revelry in the dark."

Tokoyami stated, and looked around to see if anyone said anything.

But no one looked, being slightly freaked out he said that.

But then Izuku noticed that Kota was eating with Eri. It seemed like they were striking up some sort of friendship between the two of them, and he was quite happy about that, the same for Kenji who watched from a small distance.

Daisuke casually ate some food while Tomoko clung to him tightly.

The others also ate their food but quite loudly. Hikari watched on with Aizawa, and passed on a note towards him.

Curious, he looked down and saw that the words 'Give her a chance.' was written there, while having a crude drawing of Ms Joke, causing Aizawa's eyes to narrow considerably, showing that he was quite annoyed.

"No."

"Don't be cruel and give her a chance. She only wants to marry you. It's lovely to be in love you know?"

Aizawa shook his head at Hikari who stuck out her tongue towards him.

* * *

Night had settled in, and the sky blackened, with street lights coming on, and still, Sakura wandered the streets, seeing more and more people laughing and buying things.

But since she didn't have any money, she didn't know what she was going to do.

She felt her stomach cry for food, but she couldn't obey, causing her to fall to the wall, and slide down it, clutching her stomach.

"Papa, I'm so hungry...what should I do...?"

She lightly spoke to herself, while her pink eyes warped around the area, trying to see if there was even a spec of food that she could get, that someone's left, or a drink.

Anything to give her something to eat or drink.

But she couldn't find anything...

That's when she saw to her far right, that there was a street performer who was getting money from passerby's.

" _So...he's getting money for just dancing...? He's able to get money...for doing something that I could do...maybe I should do that too...but, I don't know how to dance...but, I saw Papa...maybe I could sing too._ " Sakura stood up while putting a nearby cup she found out in front of her, placing her hands together, and inhaled slowly. "Oh, she's sweet but a psycho, a little bit psycho~"

Singing the song that Kenji had done back on I-Island what she saw, and remembered, her beautiful voice carried over to passerby's.

Some men and women paused when hearing her voice, and then Sakura witnessed money going into her cup, her eyes brightening.

"Yes Papa! I'm making money! Please continue to support me everyone!"

She giggled sweetly, and continued to sing loudly, and soon, a crowd began to form around her, drawn to her voice, and her cute appeal, and more and more people donated to her, and filled the cup in a matter of minutes, and soon had to put the money away so it could be filled more and more, Sakura herself was happy about this, glad that she found away to make money.

And once she made enough, she went to go and get some food, going into a fast foods place.

"Erm...w-what would you like to order?"

The man behind the desk asked her, Sakura inspected the menu, and then smiled brightly.

"I'd like five cheese burgers, four portions of chicken nuggets, three portions of fries, two strawberry milkshakes, and chocolate ice cream please!"

He gave a pained smile.

"Do you have the money for..."

Sakura casually laid a number of notes on the table, the cashiers eyes lit up.

"This is enough, yes?"

"Y-Yes! That's enough!"

Sakura beamed out happily, and got her foot, taking it to a table, and placed the burger to her lips.

When she took a bite...she was in heaven.

She had never had anything like that before, it was a new sensation, and it felt amazing going into her small mouth.

" _Papa, this is my first time eating this kind of food. Usually, I ate rice, and bread. But this is...so delicious, I want to eat more and more. Until I can find you Papa, I'll continue to make the world bright up with my voice, just like you do with your kindness...yes, I'll do my best Papa._ "

She continued eating her food along, while her eyes watered happily.

This was a sensation that she never wanted to end.

* * *

"I guess then I'll go for a bath~"

Kenji chuckled, as he and Izuku walked together towards the baths. Since the first day of training had ended, they decided to go and have a bath together. They also were talking about what kind of training they would be doing together.

"By the way Ken-kun, during this training, maybe we could work on some combination techniques in case we need to use them."

"Yeah, I don't see why not, with your strength and my Quirk, we'd pull off some awesome combinations!"

Kenji raised his hand to the sky as if he was declaring that boldly.

Izuku chuckled lightly, but then his face turned serious.

"Also...about that boy Kota-kun, do you know anything about him? I mean, with your brother and all..."

"Daisuke never really spoke about him. The most I know is that his parents were killed by a Villain a few years ago, and he hates Hero society because of it. I'm sure that it would probably be scarring for any child to lose their parents to a Villain. But that's a respectable way to go out as a Hero, don't you think so?"

Izuku nodded his head swiftly.

"I think it would be noble. But as you said, I am sure Kota-kun is probably feeling angered by the Hero's."

"I'm sure he is. It must be weird for you though, right?"

Izuku cocked his head with unsure feelings.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's just, how you idolize Hero's, and see them as amazing. For someone to say the complete opposite must be shocking."

Izuku scratched the back of his head as they rounded a corner.

"You're not wrong, I would find it hard to understand about that. Since I've always thought Hero's were amazing. Maybe I could speak to him about it, he might need a friend to talk too."

"Good luck Deku-kun, I have a feeling you might need it."

Izuku chuckled awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah, it seems so. But you managed to give Eri-san happiness, if I can't do it for Kota-kun then I wouldn't be a Hero!"

"I suppose so~ I'm sure you'll be able to help him Deku-kun. You helped me so I'm sure he'll be helped by you as well."

Kenji genuinely wished good luck to Izuku and hoped he could get through to Kota.

But soon Katsuki came along, and wordlessly grabbed Kenji's hand, shooting Izuku a glare who flinched, and then walked away from him, but not before Katsuki said "You going to be mastering that borrowed Quirk here, Deku?" causing both Izuku and Kenji's eyes to widen in pure shock.

"W-What did you say Kacchan?"

Izuku asked Katsuki who glanced at him.

Her eyes didn't display anger.

But they did display knowledge.

Knowledge on what she knew.

"Nothing, I guess."

Kenji wondered what she was thinking about right now.

But like that Kenji was dragged away by Katsuki.

"K-Kacchan, w-what are you doing?"

Kenji question was met with a smirk.

"We're going for a bath together."

She replied, as they passed the male changing rooms.

"But..."

Kenji looked towards the male changing rooms, Katsuki however rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it, we'll have a bath together."

"Would the other girls be fine with that though…?"

Katsuki shrugged.

"Don't care. I want your cute ass in the bath with me. If they don't like it then they can make like leaves and flutter away."

"I've never heard about that before. Leaves, and flutter away, sounds nice Kacchan~"

Kenji smiled out, Katsuki snickered, and continued to drag Kenji away with her.

* * *

Then they went into the bathhouse area, Katsuki casually sliding off Kenji's pants, causing some embarrassment.

"K-Kacchan! W-What are you doing?!"

"Going for a bath. You can't go in clothes." Her fingers went to his school shirt, and began undoing the buttons on it. "Come on, lets go and have a peaceful time together."

"Okay but...w-what did you mean to Deku-kun Kacchan?"

Katsuki finished taking off the buttons on Kenji's shirt, and tossed it to the side, revealing his chest to her eyes. She never got tired of looking at his chest, and she quite liked seeing his body in such a manner.

"Hmmm. Oh, nothing much."

Kenji by now suspected that she might understand a truth that she wasn't revealing.

"Kacchan..."

"It's nothing Ken, don't worry about it. But, I'm sure you already have figured it out too. Or, maybe you're the one who...no, maybe it is something else...but, I think I've figured it out. Especially when dealing with metal bender on I-Island, I saw him with All Might, and what he was doing...yeah, when you're ready to come clean, that's fine with me. Until then, don't worry about it, I still love and cherish you."

Kenji was left startled, and didn't even register that she took off his underwear, and began removing her own clothes, until she herself was fully naked. He could see everything about her, her naked form looked completely beautiful, he thought that he was quite lucky to have a girl like Katsuki in his life.

He looked down at himself, and then to Katsuki who stared at him hungrily.

"A-Ah, Kacchan, you're naughty~"

He smiled out with a cheery grin.

Katsuki moved closer, and placed a hand on his naked back, and slid her hand downwards. Her gentle touch soothed him. This is why he really loved Katsuki, these intimate moments always made him feel amazing.

Then her hand placed itself on his butt, and gently squeezed him, causing him to suppress a moan.

Katsuki however showed a smirk on her face.

"How cute, you are adorable Ken." Kenji felt Katsuki pull him closer from behind, and showed a naughty smile on her face. "How about after this, you and I go and have some fun together Ken? It would be good for people like us to explore that side of our..."

Before she could continue, the other girls walked into the room. Kenji saw Class 1A's girls enter, and Itsuka, along with Ibara from Class 1B entering. Even Nejire entered the room, and all looked at Kenji with blushes on their faces.

He attempted to hide his lower body from the girls, but Katsuki grabbed his hands, and stopped him, though allowed him to have a small towel around his waist.

"K-Kacchan, I have too..."

"No, you don't. That towels enough."

"E-Even then Kacchan, this towel is really small..."

Kenji felt embarrassment overcoming him as the girls all eyed up his near naked body.

But then they just began undressing like they didn't care.

Kenji noticed that Uraraka wasn't around and had to be curious about that.

Though as if answering his question, seeing his confused face, Katsuki smirked.

"I told Minion that we'd be having a bath together. She screamed about it, then she said she wouldn't come and would go with your Mom and Eri to have a bath somewhere else. This is a bath for me, you and the rest of the girls, so enjoy."

"Yeah totally! We'll have fun together~ And my, what a nice sight to see Kenji-kun, I'm sure we'll be very happy with that bad boy there between your legs~ That towel can't conceal it~"

Mina sang out while swaying side to side.

Kenji blushed as Mina inspected his body closely, showcasing her own to him without even seemingly caring at all.

Shoto casually undressed herself, and then pulled closer to Kenji. Her naked form dripped charisma and her body was beautiful in Kenji's eyes, she looked amazing as she was, and he couldn't deny that he was lucky to have a girlfriend like Shoto.

"Kenji-kun, I don't mind if you look at me like this, it makes me feel good inside."

Casually, she took his hand and placed it onto her large breast, Katsuki's eyes flared angrily, while Shoto pulled closer, and overlaid his lips with her own, Katsuki's anger built more and more at the sight, and so did Momo's own anger at seeing Shoto doing such things.

She then pulled away with a trail of saliva coming between the two of them.

"I thought that it was a great kiss Kenji-kun, thank you for kissing me."

"O-Of course not, we're dating, right~?"

"Yes, that's right, I thought maybe I was too forward, but I shared my real thoughts with Kenji-kun at that moment in time."

Momo wasn't happy, and being more forward, though still acting a little shy, she moved closer to Kenji, and hugged onto his form, pushing her large chest against his body, and then placing her lips over his own.

But Tsuyu casually wrapped her tongue around Kenji's waist, and pulled him closer to her body, and then placed her lips onto Kenji's own, and allowed her tongue to go into Kenji's mouth, Katsuki's fiery eyes turning even more angry.

"Sorry Kenji-chan, I couldn't hold back."

Tsuyu said in her usual tone, Kenji smiled lightly at Tsuyu.

"This is going to be so much fun! Kenji-kun's going to see me naked!"

Toru danced around, but Katsuki pointed something out.

"He can't see you, you're a ghost, that's how it is."

Toru pouted while Ibara raised her eyes to the sky.

"Undressing for the Lord, that sounds magnificent, I can't wait for it to happen. See my body Mikami-sama? Take a look at everything I've got!" Ibara dropped her clothing and stood there stark naked, his eyes widened in pure shock. "This is my body Mikami-sama." Ibara blushed lightly and moved closer to the stunned Kenji. "Have a look at my body and see what you would like to touch and to feel. Our heat rising between us, and the feeling of love passing between us makes the feeling of our affections all the more special."

Ibara hugged onto Kenji tightly and wouldn't let go of his body, Nejire placed her hands to her mouth, and she looked so happy to see such a thing happening.

"Ooh my, that looks so adorable. And Kenji-kun, what a good size you are~ It's better to be endowed in these situations."

Katsuki scowled, but Itsuka watched on and couldn't be more surprised by how forward the girls were. She couldn't even think about being so forward, and had some confidence issues when it came to such things, though she pushed down her shyness, and enjoyed the situation.

But like that, they ended up in the baths together. Katsuki claimed his lap as her own, and held onto him tightly, Shoto did the same thing and sat on his right thigh while Katsuki was sat on the left thigh, and the other girls clung to Kenji tightly.

It was a serene moment as they all cuddled against Kenji's body, and wouldn't let go of him either, for anything, they were going to enjoy this body of Kenji's no matter what else was going to happen in the future.

It just felt, good, and right.

Though sometimes, one of the girls that had already kissed him, would do it again, like Jiro who quietly would do it when she had the time, and would act shy afterwards about kissing Kenji in such a manner.

"Hehe, you're so wild Kenji-kun~"

"Y-Your hand is so good..."

Some girls moaned out, brushing their naked bodies against his own, Katsuki noticing a certain thing was standing at attention, and it made her very happy.

"Geez, Momo-chan, you're getting more into it."

Tsuyu noted, seeing Momo's naked form pushing against Kenji.

With some embarrassed, she announced "I will do my best to be with Ken-chan." allowing her hands to caress Kenji's chest, his face brightening up.

Some even had Kenji grope their breasts, while he was kissing someone else.

To Kenji, it felt like he truly was loved in that moment.

It still got some getting used to, but he was cherished, and loved by the girls around him, and that feeling was better than anything else.

* * *

On the other side of the bath, the male side with the large wooden wall separating them, the Class 1A boys barring Kenji watched Mineta shedding large tears while looking desperately at the walls, hearing the girls crying out "Ooh Kenji-kun~" and "Ken-chan, that's so good~" with erotic and raspy voices from pleasure they felt.

Some of the boys were envious of what was happening, while some like Kirishima were proud and hoped to emulate Kenji in the future and gain a girlfriend like that for himself.

"Damn it! He's living every man's dream right now! He's with all those beautiful women! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Mineta yelled out with tears streaming down his face.

Kaminari also shed some tears.

"Y-Yeah, he's with all those babes...seeing their naked bodies, and seeing his own and being together in a harem situation...d-damn it! He's seriously so damn cool to have such things! I wish I had those things!"

Tokoyami however couldn't help but think of Irina briefly, and if she was there, and if they had a bath together, he was sure that it would be fine for him.

But Iida noticed that Daisuke was sat in the bath with them, and hadn't said anything at all.

His eyes were open, and he just stared at the water, like the world around him wasn't anything he would have to worry about, that's how he felt anyway.

"H-Hey Midoriya-kun, have you seen Daisuke-san? It seems like he's in a trance."

Iida whispered to Izuku who gave Daisuke a complex expression.

"Hehe, he can even relax during these times, and even with us staring at him. I'm sure he's noticed us."

"Either that or he's fallen asleep."

Kirishima added, Iida gave him a confused look.

"With his eyes opened? Can you sleep with your eyes open?"

Izuku shrugged and continued staring at Daisuke.

Mineta on the other hand moved his hands, tightening them as if he was grabbing something.

"This is why I was given this Quirk of mine...for this moment, to see the girls...to see them like that and do things...to them girls...to see their bodies...it will be the ultimate pleasure for someone like me..."

"Wait Mineta-kun! Don't do anything to those girls!"

Iida complained, but Mineta couldn't control himself, and popped off some balls from his head, and used them to climb up the wall.

However, in that moment, Daisuke's eyes flickered, and he casually swung his hand outwards, summoning a bird of Death, which flew at Mineta, and grabbed his towel, pulling him backwards off the wall, and suspended him in the air. The others grimaced at how fast he was to do such things so quickly.

"Don't think so little pervert."

Daisuke casually dropped him into the water, but his body landed on top of Iida's own, and kept close to him, while giving Daisuke a fearful look, but Daisuke just didn't care about it, he just seemed as calm as a cucumber.

* * *

Back on the women's side, he was being bombarded by naked girls, all clinging to him, and happily kissing his lips, neck, chest, and stomach all over.

This was paradise.

Kenji didn't even think that this would ever happen, but this was amazing.

"Heh, like this Ken?"

Katsuki asked, while placing his hand on her breast, while Tsuyu casually nibbled on Kenji's left earlobe, Jiro shyly doing the same thing on the right hand side. Toru kissed on the right hand side of his neck, and Momo did it on the left hand side, Shoto's soft lips pressed against his chest, along with Ibara doing the same thing, Itsuka looked shyly about what was going on but she also joined in and held onto him, as did Nejire, kissing Kenji's cheek, Mina kissed his stomach, all of them enjoying what was going on.

"T-This is...K-Kacchan, did you set this up...?"

Katsuki allowed a hungry smile to appear on her face.

"Of course, this is a good chance to feel good. Since we don't get to be alone like this much, it's time to have some more fun together. Now those lips...I'll take for myself."

Katsuki overlaid her lips onto Kenji's own, while the other girls rubbed their bodies onto Kenji, he thought he was going to lose his mind with pleasure overload.

It was amazing.

He could die happy right now.

However, Pixie-Bob then came into the bath area, and looked between them all, doing what they were doing, and her lips curled upwards.

"Meow, you are all naughty kitten..." Her eyes ran across Kenji's body, and her eyes lit up happily. "Ooh yeah boy! Lets have fun meow!"

TACKLE!

"Waaaaah!"

Kenji was floored when Pixie-Bob knocked Kenji back, and he slid down between the girls chests, breasts surrounding his face, and pushed against his face, feeling the softness of the different sizes, and his mind ended up being blown from stimulation overload.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the League of Villains, the group were preparing for what their invasion was going to be. Himiko also noticed that her phone was acting up, like it wasn't able to get a signal at all, and she didn't know why that was.

She couldn't even sneak away since the others were always watching.

Especially Irina who seemed to be highly suspicious of her.

Tomura himself also showed a dark smile on his face, seeing his group growing and flourishing, but also noticed that Yami was in the corner, and was working on some device which he was intrigued by.

"Granny, what's going on with you? Is it ready?"

Yami cocked her head to Tomura, and continued showing a bright smile on her face.

"Though this is a prototype since I've not had much time, so I don't know how effective it will be, but it should work enough to be useful."

Tomura placed a hand over Yami's own, and gave a gleeful smile.

"Granny, I've decided something for the future."

"Oh? What's that dear?"

"There's someone that I definitely want to kill during this mission."

Yami tilted her head, Irina could overhear what was going on.

"I see. Then you'll be able to do it, especially with the fresh Nomu that have been created. My time in America didn't amount into nothing after all. All For One very much supports your ideas for Kenji to come to us, and of course you always have my support my boy, if you want someone dead, then that person is going to be dead."

Tomura continued showing a gleeful smile while Himiko rolled her eyes at the sight, then she looked down at the ground.

" _I'd go and tell Dad, but Tomura's said we can't leave since we're doing the mission soon, and if I try to leave then Tomura might try something along with communications around here being stopped by that damn Yami, I can't even send a text to Dad so I'm stuck...but I'll have to support Kenji-kun my own way._ "

Himiko had decided this, and she would have to do her best to help Kenji no matter what.

But then Irina glanced at Spinner, and his weird sword made up of other swords.

"Hey lizard boy. What's with the sword anyway?"

Irina asked swiftly, Spinner chuckled.

"For Stain-sama, my ideal weapon has become all weapons like this! Don't you like it!?"

Irina glanced at the make shift sword, then shrugged.

"It's fine I suppose."

Irina sighed out, and watched on as the Villain's got ready.

Her eyes briefly landed towards Yami who was praising Tomura in some weird way, and she knew that she would have to do something. All she had to do was bide her time, and wait for her chance to do something.

* * *

The next day, everyone yawns within Class 1A since it was early, and they were stood outside of the building that they called the Training Camp. Kenji checked the time and saw that it was 5.30 in the morning and thought that this was torture, but for the others, they looked like they were about to die.

"Revelry in the dark."

Tokoyami said the same line he did the previous night, Kenji gave Tokoyami a curious look who looked right back towards him seriously.

Kenji felt sweat dripping from his forehead at the seriousness of Tokoyami, and didn't know what to say.

However, Daisuke came walking out, and Aoyama along with Mineta began shedding tears.

""N-Noooooooooooooooooooooo!""

They cried while Daisuke gave a small smirk.

"What's wrong boys? Worried I'm going to take you down?" They shed even more tears than before, though he was already with it. "Now, during this training of yours, you're going to begin making use of your Quirk's more than you did before. So far, your Quirk's themselves haven't been focused upon as much as they would be with your academics."

"As if you know."

Katsuki glared out.

Daisuke however showed a calm face, and threw a ball towards her.

"Launch it. Lets see how far you can get with it."

"How do you even know what length I got last time?"

Daisuke's hand cracked back to Aizawa who stood in the shadows.

"He told me. Throw it, we'll compare this time to last time."

Katsuki smirked, and tightened her hand on the ball.

"Fine. I've clearly improved so much since that time with this damn ball shit. Watch this and be amazed!"

Daisuke watches as Katsuki gets into a throwing position with Aizawa getting a stop watch out.

Then with a "Die!" Katsuki launches the ball out, and explodes it as hard as she could.

"Why do you tell everything to die?"

Daisuke asked Katsuki who stared at him with annoyance.

"Don't look at me like that. Ken, tell him why."

"Basically, Kacchan wants to do her best in everything, and by telling them to 'die' she wants to be the one at the top of the hill so to speak."

Katsuki nodded her head, patting Kenji's butt who blushed lightly.

Daisuke still wasn't sure but shrugged his shoulders.

"Heh, I'm sure she's got at least a mile this time!"

Kaminari expressed joyfully, but Aizawa then revealed the time.

It wasn't much different to at the beginning of the year, which surprised her immensely.

"Because during your school year, your knowledge has increased, along with some technical skills. But the overall power of your Quirk, hasn't increased much." Daisuke began looking over each of them. "During this training, you're going to be able to increase the output of your power." His eyes went towards Izuku who scrunched up under his gaze. "That goes for people who haven't got a good grasp on their power yet, and will begin seeing some improvements on their Quirk's. Like you French guy, you're going to be using your Quirk more so your stomach doesn't collapse, we'll begin building resistance to your weaknesses. While it would be quite difficult to get rid of them all together, by doing this more and more, and using your Quirk, pushing it to the limit, then you're going to be able to do more than what you are capable of right now. Think of it like your muscles, pushing them to the limit makes them stronger, the same can be applied to your Quirk."

Each of the students listened to what Daisuke was saying.

But before he could continue, Nejire came out from behind the students, casually groping Kenji's butt, making him jump, only for the young girl to place her hands on his shoulders, showing a teasing smile on her face.

"Come on you, time to go and have some fun. But wow, your butt is so nice to touch huh~?"

"N-Nejire-senpai, that's..."

Nejire didn't care, and began pushing Kenji away from the others.

Katsuki felt annoyed by seeing that and so did some of the other girls.

"Anyway, that's how it is. You'll each be receiving training." Daisuke snapped his fingers, and a bird of black energy flew down from a tree, and grabbed Izuku by the back of his shirt, dragging him upwards. "And you're coming with me."

"A-Ah, but what about All Might? Is he not going to be here?"

Daisuke went to answer when Aizawa stepped forward.

"No, All Might wasn't invited to come here. Because of the recent Villain attacks, he is the prime target of the Villain's, and it would cause a risk if he came here. Don't worry about protection, that's why we've got that woman Vitality who keeps setting me up with Joke." Most of the class gave Aizawa a worrying look when he shuddered. "Also, this guy here, Mikami's elder brother, I've been told he's quite powerful so we'll be fine."

Daisuke's face didn't change, he just looked on normally.

Izuku's face turns crestfallen for a few moments, but then regains his normal status.

"I-I see...then that's okay."

"Good, now come."

Izuku, being carried, began leaving with Daisuke.

"Oi! Why does that bastard get special treatment!?"

Katsuki snapped, but Tomoko suddenly appears behind Katsuki, and hug her tightly.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we're going to be enjoying each other all day long!"

"N-No! That's fine! I don't need special treatment from you!"

Katsuki cried, but Tomoko wouldn't let her go.

"But, I'm gonna teach you about how to be an adorable kitten~ We're going to get to know one another more, we're going to be enjoying each other even more, and then falling into one another even more, and then we'll begin a new road for the future together, and have enjoyment with one another~"

"I don't want any training from you! I don't want to be near you! Please leave me alone!"

Katsuki shouted, but Tomoko didn't care, and began dragging her off, to the others fears, seeing Tomoko bouncing up and down with Katsuki. Most people were surprised that she added 'please' into her begging of Tomoko, just showing how much she really was worried about.

"Don't worry, you're going to be enjoying yourself with me."

"B-But you can't do this to me! What about the others?!"

"My Quirk can keep an eye on everyone sweetie~ So you're all mine now~"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Katsuki's screams unnerved everyone.

They were afraid of what was happening.

They didn't even know what was going to happen now.

* * *

Nejire, and Kenji went off towards a distant area, and began training together. Though Nejire showed a dazzling smile on her face, and grinned from ear to ear, and wouldn't stop the smile that was on her face.

"So the reason why your Mom asked me to help you with your Quirk is because I've been able to use my stamina in energy blasts like you use yours to connect to Life and all that other good stuff. So I'm going to help you raise your stamina up to move heights than it is right now."

Kenji looked determined as he tightened his hands.

"Yes Senpai! I'll do anything you need me too!"

Nejire raises a finger to her cheek, and gives off a gentle smile.

"Okay then, start flapping your arms up and down."

Kenji drew a question mark.

"W-What?"

"Yes, time to show your arm movements, up and down. Like wings, like this." Nejire outstretched her arms, and flapped her arms up and down like a birds. "Like you're flying, do this, and follow me Kenji-kun!"

Nejire ran off, Kenji gave a surprised face, seeing Nejire running around quite like a carefree child would.

It was surprising.

But he also was intrigued.

"So, is this a secret to Senpai's immense stamina…?"

Kenji murmured, and though it was embarrassing, he began flapping up and down his arms, following after her, and gave a large blush on his cheeks while Nejire showed a smile on her face due to how cute she thought he looked.

"My, you are adorable Kenji-kun. Now, release your Life Quirk."

"And do what exactly?"

Kenji asked her, so Nejire giggled.

"Just keep releasing it outwards. Don't really do anything with it, just keep it constantly flowing out of you. Like this."

Nejire, at the tips of her hands, golden energy gathered, and spiraled around her hands as she continued to run around.

Kenji was intrigued by what she was doing, and it didn't seem like she was attacking or anything.

She just kept the flow of her power at a constant, and didn't attack, she just kept releasing it.

"I-I see! Then like this!"

His Life side began to light up, and came off his body like a beautiful white glow that could cause most to confuse Kenji with a flash light. Nejire showed a constant smile on her face when seeing such a thing from Kenji.

"That's it Kenji-kun! By releasing it constantly, your stamina is going to drain, and by running around like this, you're thinking about doing it, you're straining your body which will also strain your stamina and pushing yourself further and further, you'll be able to release more of your Life side, and be able to heal more, and to speed up your usage of your Life Quirk without tiring out."

Kenji could understand what she was talking about.

It made sense to him so that's what he did.

Even if he did feel embarrassed by what was happening.

But even then he saw the merits of the training that he was receiving from Nejire.

But then as they ran together, Nejire suddenly turned around to him, and shot off her spiraling energy.

"S-Senpai!"

Kenji cried, and jumped up into the air, avoiding the attack which destroyed the ground below him.

"Sorry, but you're also going to have to dodge my attacks as well."

"B-But that would be-"

"Difficult, I know. But also will help your stamina increase. If you dodge, keep releasing your power, while exercising more, then you'll increase your stamina. I'm sure that this is a good price to pay don't you think so Kenji-kun?"

Kenji panted, but nodded, and Nejire came at Kenji again and again.

Then Nejire struck up a conversation with Kenji.

"By the way, Kenji-kun. Daisuke-kun was telling me that Irina-chan was within America when you were."

"Y-Yeah, she helped us out quite a bit!"

Kenji yelled, dodging an attack while continuing to release his Life Quirk.

"That's good, it means my Irina-chan is still in there somewhere. Hehe, I was getting worried for a little bit, hearing what she tried to do to you. But she showed her heroic side huh. Yeah, that's my Irina-chan alright."

Kenji smiled lightly, but that turned to a frown when Nejire continued blasting him.

"Senpai! That almost hit me!"

"Hehehe, yup, that's the point sweetie~ I've come to do some awesome attacks, you know? That's why I have to show my strongest powers! It is also to increase your powers my adorable Kenji-kun! Isn't that great!?"

Kenji wasn't so sure.

But he needed to become stronger, no matter what else would happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisuke dragged off Izuku, and placed him on the floor. Izuku looked up to Daisuke, who glanced back down towards him. Izuku didn't know what to say and wasn't sure how to speak to someone as serious as Daisuke.

"A-Ah, Daisuke-san, can I ask why you're training me…? N-Not that I don't appreciate it or anything! B-But, I was curious why you aren't training Ken-kun since he's your little brother. I thought you might want to spend more time with him..."

"I'll train him in time. Right now he's training his stamina, I'll train him in different ways. By the way, don't you want to begin mastering more of One For All?"

Izuku felt a pulse from his heart.

Of course Daisuke knew about it, since he knew Hikari knew about it.

"S-So you know..."

"I do yes. I know of your power, the Quirk's power that is. One For All, it is quite insanely powerful, but also very hard to master. You need to begin building up your body even more than ever before. My Mom asked me to train you personally, as I know a power that can be detrimental to yourself."

Izuku cocked his head.

"R-Really?"

"Yes. My Quirk can be fickle if my mind is unstable, since those animals are essentially apart of me. My anger gets the best of me, and they could run wild. It's happened in the past, and it...well, it lead to things that have become something of a hard experience for me to remember. But this isn't about me, it's about you. Time to develop your own way of becoming stronger. Because, whether you like this or not, you're not All Might." Izuku's eyes drifted downwards. "You can be so much more than All Might."

Izuku's face lifted up to Daisuke's own.

"But Daisuke-san, All Might is the best Hero..."

"And you can be even better. Literally in your case with how the Quirk works, you're going to be stronger than All Might. Your max, is more than All Might's is by how the Quirk works, and will grow stronger. But your body also needs to catch up to the overwhelming power your body simple can't take right now. I've heard from Kenji you've developed a move called Full Cowling, right?"

"Y-Yes, that's right, I managed to develop my Quirk like that but I can only got five percent right now..."

"Only five percent...I see. Then I'll help you rise that up to at least ten percent by the time this camp is through with. If not even higher."

Izuku was quite surprised to hear that.

"W-Wait, really Daisuke-san?"

Daisuke cracked his neck to the side.

"Sure, that's right, I'll help you use your Quirk in that manner. I've had some experiences with these types of things. So, show me five percent of your power."

"Y-Yes!" Izuku tightened his hands, and green lightning began to come out of his body as veins ran up and down his body. "Full Cowling..."

Izuku spoke up, and the power ran through him.

Then Daisuke pointed to himself.

"Come at me like you want to hurt me."

"B-But Daisuke-san, I can't currently catch you. I've seen it for myself during our training yesterday."

"I realize that, but you'll also come across enemies that can move very fast, and you'll have to adjust to that. I'll also train your brain to keep up with your movements. If you can't see what you're doing then it doesn't matter about your strength."

"Yes sir!"

Izuku showed a peppy smile, and launched himself to Daisuke as fast as he could.

But Daisuke dodged the punch that Izuku threw at him, and casually back hands Izuku face, forcing the young man into the ground harshly. Izuku let out an "Ow." sound at the feeling he felt from the hit he received.

Izuku looked up to see Daisuke looking down at him, and wore a stoic expression.

"Giving up already?"

"N-No!"

Izuku stands up, and thrusts his fist for Daisuke's face, but Daisuke catches the hand, with wind bending around their connected fists, Izuku was surprised he could manage to catch his hand like he did.

"Good, then show me your resolve Izuku Midoriya."

"Yes sir!"

Izuku then got to work training with Daisuke who smiled lightly at the sight of Izuku's determination.

* * *

While taking a break from training, Kenji sat on the grass and was panting.

Sweat came off his brow, and he looked exhausted.

Nejire seemed to be in good spirits, and had skipped off to go and get something to drink.

But he wasn't left alone for long as Shoto came walking towards him, wearing what seemed to be a gym uniform. Kenji gave her a curious look as she sat down beside him, and didn't say a word for the longest times.

But then she turned to Kenji quickly, so fast Kenji was surprised she didn't break her neck.

"Kenji-kun, I need you right now."

"W-What…?"

He looked baffled.

But Shoto remained adamant and gave Kenji a sweet yet stoic look on her face.

"Kenji-kun, I need you to help me with a problem I have. I have an itch that I can't scratch right now, and I need your assistance to help me overcome a problem that I'm having right now. Will you help me Kenji-kun?"

"...B-But, I don't understand what you want me to do."

Kenji was confused since Shoto was speaking about things that he didn't understand.

But Shoto remained strong, and pulled closer. The shortness of her shirt, and the way her eyes batted, Kenji felt a heat building up in his body and he couldn't stop thinking about how cute Shoto looked at that moment right now.

"My Quirk." Kenji understood now. "You, can use both sides at the same time. But I've also noticed that it can be more draining for you. So I was wondering if you could help me use both of my sides at the same time, and cut down the time that it takes for me to use them. While standing still, I could release both sides at the same time, but my reaction speed slows when I have to move and use those abilities."

"I see, I think I understand what you're saying. Rather than switching, you want to use both at the same time."

Shoto nods her head a single time.

"That's right, I thought since you're a fellow half and half user like me, then I could gain some insight to how you use both sides at the same time. Though I have also realized that you did use both sides more than me in my life, so that might be a reason."

Kenji nods his head, and explains the best that he could.

"That's right, I've been using it a few times. But not near enough. Even now using both sides moving can be difficult. But, I've found that if you concentrate to much on it, then it would be harder to do it. It's supposed to be something as natural as breathing Shoto-chan, and using both sides should be just the same. That's what I've found also helping me in using both sides of my Quirk. And you have a more devastating power than I do Shoto-chan, so when you unleash both sides, you'd definitely overpower the average Pro Hero."

Shoto hugs her knees, contemplating what Kenji was saying.

And she could see that it did indeed make sense that he was saying such things.

"Kenji-kun, in the future, can we have a fight once more?"

"Where's this coming from?"

Shoto peers deep into Kenji's eyes, and showed a soft surprising smile on her face.

"I just have been thinking about it. During I-Island, I heard about you fighting a woman that had even managed to fight All Might, and subdue him. Upon hearing that, I also understood that you are still progressing and I need to keep progressing as well."

Kenji thought he understood what she was speaking about at that moment.

"I see...but Shoto-chan, during I-Island, you showed awesome skills as well. I thought that you really were strong during that fight. And while I did fight that woman, it was my brother who fought her more than myself. I have to catch up to his kind of power, he'd be able to beat the current me no matter how hard I went at him."

"I guess we're both chasing after someone stronger." Shoto laid her head against Kenji's shoulder, so he wrapped an arm around the young woman and gave her a comforting smile on his face. "Kenji-kun, I also wish to develop a new Super Move by using both of my sides."

"Yeah? Me too. I am thinking of developing a strong Super Move by concentrating on both of my sides. Manipulating the earth into various shapes is a pretty good move for me, I also want something that takes advantage of both sides of me, and something that can be used in quick succession. It doesn't have to be something that can take down an enemy in one shot, it could be something that stuns an enemy or something...either way, Shoto-chan. What about the move you used during the Sports Festival?"

Shoto cocked her head, drawing a blank.

"Which move?"

"When you cooled the air down, and heated it up very quickly, expanding the air, and creating a devastating attack."

Shoto furrowed her eyebrows, and thought about what he said.

"Cooling the air, and then super heating it for it to expand...huh. That sounds quite interesting Kenji-kun. Do you think I could do something of that nature?"

"Definitely, it could be an awesome Super Move for you Shoto-chan. How about Flashfreeze Heatwave or something like that? That sounds cool to me Shoto-chan."

Shoto knitted her eyebrows together and continued thinking about what he said.

Then she adopted a small smile on her face, something that she only showed to Kenji during alone times like this.

"I like the sound of that. I like it Kenji-kun. Flashfreeze Heatwave...yes, I like it. Thank you Kenji-kun."

"Hehe, no problem~"

Kenji lightly kissed the young girls lips gently, and then Shoto pulled Kenji into a deeper kiss, keeping him close to her body and wouldn't let him go for anything, she found it very enjoyable experience for her.

Then they break away from one another, Shoto laid her head on his shoulder once more for a small moment between the two of them.

* * *

That night, everyone had to cook for themselves. Pixie-bob basically said "We wont be cooking your food anymore!" so the teens began cooking some curry for one another outside. Shoto used her Quirk to light a few fires, while Momo made a lighter with her Quirk, and set some flames herself, Katsuki also went towards Kenji who called "Kacchan, fire." which caused place her hand outwards, and release an explosion, small enough to start a fire.

"Thanks Kacchan."

Katsuki gave a light smile along with a small kiss on his lips.

"Wow, pretty."

Eri showed a kind face, while seeing the embers dancing.

Kenji currently was chopping up some vegetables, and adding some of his own recipe into a pot, Kirishima looked over his shoulder curiously.

"Whoa man, what are you doing? Is that apart of the recipe?"

"No, something I made up."

He responded, and brushed some of the ingredients into the pot so they could eat it in a little while.

"Is it good?"

"Depends if you like it or not Kirishima-kun~ I think it isn't so bad. But maybe I have weird taste buds~"

Kirishima and Kenji share a laugh together, while Eri stares at the bread nearby expectingly.

"Hmmmmm..."

"Something wrong Eri-san? Do you want some bread?"

Kenji's question was met with Eri looking on hard.

"...Ken-chan, I've always thought about why we need to bake bread. Isn't bread already baked after making the dough? I mean...we cook bread for toast...yet, it's already been cooked so how is it not already toast…?"

Kenji thought that was so adorable that he thought he was going to die from cuteness overload.

"Hehe, good question Eri-san. Basically-"

Before Kenji could finish, Mina came over looking hungry.

"Kenji-kun, I'm dying, please feed me some food. I might cry if I don't receive more food..."

Kenji gave her a curious look, but stirred the pot with food in it, and saw more and more people were coming from the aroma coming off from the food that Kenji was making.

"You're not going to die Mina-san, it wont be long."

Mina placed a dramatic hand on Kenji's shoulder.

"Please don't let me die..."

"You're not going to die, don't worry Mina-san."

Mina sat down nearby while Kenji continued to cook.

Izuku looked around as they were waiting for the food to be ready, and noticed that Kota wasn't around at all.

* * *

A little while later, Kenji finished with the cooking and began dishing out the food to the others. They all sat down on the tables layed out in front of them, both Class 1A and 1B students, and drooled over the aromas coming from the curry.

"This looks so nice..."

Neito cooed out, Itsuka showed a gentle smile.

"Hehe I can't wait to try it~"

"Yes, please dig in."

Kenji smiled out, and that's what they did.

The students began eating the food together, and as soon as it entered their mouths….they hit euphoria. They looked to be in Heaven when they ate the food, and couldn't contain their happiness, each of them let out dazzled notices, and each when "Aaaah~" while looking to the sky, being thankful for the food.

"Wow!"

Setsuna cried out, Neito cried tears of joy and anguish at the same time.

"No way, why would he be able to do this. I love and hate him at the same time."

Itsuka gave him a dry look while Momo placed a hand to her face.

"Well, it's only natural since Hikari-sensei also knows how to cook so well."

"Haven't you been eating all day?"

Kaminari asked Momo who nodded her head.

"For my Quirk, it converts the lipids in my body to atoms for me to create things so the more I have from eating, the more I can create, so it leaves me hungry sometimes."

"Like poop!"

Kaminari yelled out, Momo's face fell down and her eyes became moist, showing an adorable look on her face.

But Kenji lightly tapped Kaminari on the head, and made him cry a little bit.

"Don't be silly Kaminari-kun, it's a little different than that."

Kaminari cupped his head while Kenji continued serving the food out.

"Hey Ken-kun, is there enough for Kota-kun?"

Izuku asked while walking closer.

Kenji nodded his head.

"Of course." He looked around but couldn't see Kota. "Where is he?"

"Actually I think I saw him going off to the mountain before. I'm going to go and take some to him."

"Oh, alright then." Kenji dished up some food. "There you go. Have fun with Kota-kun."

"Thanks!"

Izuku shot off towards the mountain while Daisuke watched him go with Hikari giving both him and Tomoko curious looks.

"What is it Mom?"

Daisuke decided to outright ask, the older woman showed a sly smile on her face.

"How cute, I wouldn't of guessed you were married."

"I never said anything about..."

When Daisuke went to speak, Hikari pulled closer.

"Why don't you tell me if you're married or not? What's the big secret?"

"Heh, it's more fun to keep you guessing."

Hikari stuck out her bottom lip, while trying to glance at Tomoko's hand.

But Daisuke casually laid his own hand on top of Tomoko's hand so she couldn't see it.

"Whatever, I don't care anyway..." Hikari glanced towards Kenji, and saw him having fun with the other students. That made her smile widely. "He's really changing into more social than he was before. I'm so happy~"

"Yeah. Me too."

Daisuke admitted, while Tomoko waved her hands up and down hyperactively.

"Hey Dai-kun! Shall we dance to celebrate everyone getting along!?"

"...I don't really want to dance."

He sighed out, but Tomoko swayed left and right, as if she was dancing to a beat that she hadn't heard in a while.

"Doesn't matter, it is still so good to someone like me~ I love dancing~!"

"Hehe, I have to admit when I first saw you with Tomoko-chan here, I thought that maybe I was mistaken. She's so hyper, and full of life, not like that little crazy girl that used to follow you around Daisuke. Remember her?"

Daisuke scowled, while Tomoko wore a clueless face.

"What girl Dai-kun? I didn't know you had a girlfriend before me."

"She wasn't my girlfriend, she was a girl that kept following me all of the time, and wouldn't leave me alone. I'd say she was a friend if it wasn't for the fact that she did many crazy things to try and 'win my love' or whatever she called it. In the end, I had to get away from her due to the impulsive nature. Even after I tried to be her friend, it got to the point that it was quite, life endangering."

"My, what happened to her?"

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders.

"She disappeared one day, I haven't seen her since. Dunno what happened to her."

Tomoko knitted her eyebrows together, and just showed a bright smile, and watched the teens enjoying their food together.

* * *

Later that night, Kenji was dragged off to the women's sleeping quarters, Katsuki just didn't care, and dragged him away, the same as the previous night. But this time, it seemed like the girls were having a sleep over.

Katsuki looked at Reiko and then to Toru.

"Ghost...but, she's Ghost so...hmmmm..." Katsuki looked at Reiko, then smirked. "Then it's ghost for Ghost, and you ghostly looking girl, you're now named Zombie."

"Z-Zombie?"

Reiko asked, Katsuki nods swiftly.

"That's right, I'd call you ghost, but Ghost is the main Ghost since she's invisible, and dead, but you're the living dead, so you're Zombie."

Reiko didn't know how to take that, she honestly wasn't sure.

But Toru took it in her stride, and raised her hand while Pony curled up near Kenji, and laid her head on his lap, falling asleep, Katsuki's eyes narrowing at the sight.

"Ooh! We should play games!"

Toru cheered out happily, Jiro placed a finger to her chin.

"But, what would we play?"

Tsuyu glanced at the others in the room, at the girls of 1B as well as 1A, and seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

Mina however raised her hands up.

"Truth or dare!"

"Yes." Ibara cut into the conversation, placing her hands together. "We should do this together. And I think we should begin with the Lord Mikami-sama." Her dazzling eyes went towards Kenji. "My Lord, truth or dare?"

"E-Erm...truth…?"

"Then, do you want to be intimate with me right now? Because I'm already for the first time between us. To take in the holy member, and allow it to birth a new universe between the two of us, that sounds good to me."

"Pft!"

Kenji did a spit take while Itsuka lightly tapped her head.

"Bone head, don't just say such things."

Ibara stuck out her tongue while Katsuki smirked.

"Who's your front runner in the harem Ken? Other words, who do you love the most? Me, obviously."

"Kacchan! I love all of...I-I mean! T-That's!"

"Awwww! You love all of us~ So sweet~"

Mina sang out while playing with her pink hair.

Momo gave her a curious look, before shaking her head.

"No, that can't be the question...but, a truth for Ken-chan huh…hmm, Ken-chan, who do you want to marry first?"

The girls leaned in expectingly, causing Kenji to become a little worried about what they were going to do.

"Well, it's obviously me, so I've answered it for him." Katsuki couldn't contain the smirk, while Kenji continued thinking about that. "Anyway, Minion. Truth or dare?"

At Katsuki's question, she looked unsure, as either seemed scary.

"E-Erm...w-well, tru...no, dare...yes, dare."

"Okay, dare you to go and kiss Deku."

"E-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"

Ochaco cried out while Tsuyu surprisingly nodded her head.

"For once, I agree. Go and kiss Midoriya-chan ribbit."

"N-No! I can't! Never mind dare! Truth! I go with truth now! The truth will set me free!"

"Then do you have romantic feelings for Deku?"

Katsuki demanded, causing her face to heat up even more, Shoto was surprised that she hadn't burned herself out at this point.

"W-Why are you so insistent!? Does it matter?!"

Katsuki shrugged.

"I don't care, but it is plain obvious that you do. We all know you do."

Ochaco looked around and saw everyone nodding. Even Shoto was nodding her head.

"W-Well, that's...erm...I-I...erm...m-maybe I like his determination but...I-I don't know, I feel unsure of how to say it..."

"Trust me, it gets way good when you just confess." Katsuki sounded sincere. "I did it with Ken, best time of my life. I mean, I know Deku is lacking in many departments-" Ochaco frowned. "-but if you get with him, Ken and I can beat you as best couple ever. I mean, I'd do anything for Ken, shown by when I was ready to attack that bastard Tomura during the USJ incident. Would you do that for Deku?"

"I-I..."

Ochaco seemed to be unsure of what to say.

But Kenji placed a hand on Katsuki's shoulder.

"Kacchan, leave Uraraka-san to sort out her own feelings. We can't rush them, even if to me they seem nice together." Ochaco actually found it nice Kenji said that in her defence. "Just let them come to whatever conclusion they are with one another." His eyes went to Ochaco. "Though I have to confess I ship you and Deku-kun together."

"Y-You do?"

Ochaco was surprised, Kenji showed a smile, and gave a thumbs up.

"Definitely, as they say, behind every great man is an equally great woman and vice versa. I think you'd be great together. Especially when I saw you on I-Island looking super concerned for Deku-kun."

Ochaco pokes her fingers together, while Mina turns to Ibara.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Mina saw Ibara's serious face, so she smirked.

"I dare you to go and scare the boys."

Ibara raised her head to the sky, then nodded.

"Of course, I shall be right back."

Ibara grabbed her phone, and left the room.

The girls, and Kenji looked at one another for a minute or so before a loud collective "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" scream could be heard coming from the boys side of the sleeping quarters, and Ibara walked back into the room, sitting down next to Kenji.

"H-How did you scare them?"

Itsuka's question was met with Ibara pulling out a hockey mask. Kenji didn't even want to know why she had one of them.

"I came into the boys room and swung around my vines that must have looked like a blade in the dark, and said quietly "Worship Mikami-sama or else." and they screamed loudly. Also, the perverted boy began praying to Mikami-sama, so I have converted another heathen into a worshipper of Mikami-sama, my life for today is now complete. Well done Ibara Shiozaki."

Kenji sweat dropped while Ibara seemed pleased with herself.

"Did she just congratulate herself?"

Shoto whispered to Kenji who shrugged his shoulders.

"I think so, I wouldn't worry about it Shoto-chan."

Shoto silently nods her head, hugging onto Kenji's body tightly.

* * *

During the day, two days after she began singing, she had gathered a little following.

Sakura was on the street, singing into a microphone a fan of hers gave her, and some people behind her were playing the drums, guitar among other things.

She was grateful to everyone that was helping her, and thanks to the money she had made, she had finally gathered enough to buy new clothes, which she bought a plaid skirt, with a frill design on it, and a pink tank top since it was quite hot, a love shaped hair clip on the left side of her hair, and wore sandals on her feet.

She sung as happily, and loudly as she could while more than a fifty people had gathered, giving more money for her collection pot.

Watching from a distance, Reaper looked upon the young girl, and thought about her.

" _She is how Kenji described her, and my own men. Her eyes...they are quite different, and her face...she looks like..._ "

As he thought about it, Sakura bowed her head, and flashed a peace sign to everyone.

"Thank you everyone for the continued support! I am very pleased with the support!"

"You're amazing Sakura-chan~"

"Your voice is of an Angel!"

"Please sing more!"

She didn't know exactly how the word spread, she wasn't really understanding of the power of social media, but she had amassed fans, and she was okay with it, if it meant she could continue eating and searching for her Father.

She sang for another hour or so, before she bowed, and after collecting the money, she began to leave.

However, as she did, she felt eyes on her form, and paused, looking around her within the crowds.

While she did, she saw that there was a man within the crowd, who she recognized as the doctor, she had escaped from.

"No..."

She pulled away, feeling afraid of what was about to happen.

She looked left and right, seeing many people around.

If others got caught up in it...then she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

So, she did the only thing that she could and that was running away into an alleyway, while the doctor sighed at the sight.

"Seriously Sakura. Alright then, I'll just send some Nomu's after her."

He pulled backwards, and whispered into a comm's that he had.

Sakura ran into the alleyway as fast as she could, trying to get away from the doctor.

But it wasn't meant to be.

As soon as she was about half way through, coming through a black liquid portal, two strong looking beasts appeared before her. Two Nomu's. One had large muscles, and the other had a spider like appearance, crawling on eight legs.

Sakura skidded backwards, landing on her butt.

On one of the Nomu's necks, was a speaker.

"Sakura, did you think you'd get away forever?"

"D-Doctor please! I just want to find Papa!"

She cried out, placing up her hands.

She gathered pink lights by her fingers, and shot them towards the Nomu, but the Nomu's avoided out of the way, and one spat a web towards her.

"Aaaaah!"

The web wrapped around her body, and since it was so sticky, she couldn't get out of it.

"Sorry dear, but I'm going to have to take you back now."

"No please! Papa! Help! Papa!"

She cried as the hulking Nomu came closer and closer.

Tears came to her eyes, and she tried to get out of the web but she couldn't.

"Papa...please save me..."

She cried, looking as if she was about to die...

That was until a bladed scythe came outwards, slicing through the arm of the Nomu, and Sakura recognized the darkened power before her, the Death energy that made a trail within the air, the spider Nomu's eyes shot for the scythe user, and went to spit out webs, when a large blade came from up above, stabbing right in the Nomu's brain, and a man came down.

"Hello, good doctor, it's been a few years."

Standing behind Sakura, was Reaper himself, and who came down, was Stain, who pulled out the blade from the Nomu, and licked the blood, stopping its movements all together.

"This blood tastes disgusting Reaper."

"Sorry about that Stain, I'll allow you to fight someone stronger soon enough. I've got the girl, take out the Nomu."

Reaper ordered Stain who rolled his eyes, but did as asked, slicing through the neck of the Nomu, killing it off.

"Oh my, it's you Kuromaru, it's been years since we last spoke. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, and your little Master, wont be fine for long. I'm nearly ready to destroy him, the man who calls himself my Father."

A snickering could be heard coming down the line while the Nomu thrusted his fist at Reaper. Reaper merely held out his hand, Death gathering by his hand, and blocked the impact, the strength and force of the attack, holding the strong Nomu with his own strength, his hand tightened around the Nomu, and he glared up at the Nomu, while Sakura watched with bewilderment.

"Is that so? Then who's going to take over?"

"Hmph, wouldn't you like to know good doctor? And your little Nomu beasts, attacking a young girl like this. For shame."

"That young girl, is apart of a project, a very unique project, thanks to your son, the new ruler of the League of Villains. It's only a matter of time before he comes to us, and when he does, you lose."

Reaper's eyes changed, and his scythe blade came out, slicing through the Nomu's neck, killing it off almost immediately, and looked down at the speaker, that probably had a camera inside. He lifted it up, and held it to his face menacingly.

"Threatening my son, is only going to get you killed quicker. Once I'm done with my Father and Mother, I'll be coming for you to doctor. You're on borrowed time."

He crushed the speaker and camera with his fingers, tossing it to the ground.

Sakura watched on with worry and fear as the web around her was cut off by Stain.

She pulled back from the pair, hugging her knees, and looked on with fear.

"What's wrong with her?"

Stain tried to get close, but Sakura kept saying "Papa help." again and again, so Reaper pulled Stain away from her, and came closer to her.

"Young girl, what is your name?"

Sakura looked up towards Reaper.

"Sakura..."

"What's your last name?"

Sakura's eyebrows fluttered.

"...Mikami."

Stain narrowed his eyes at Reaper who remained calm.

"And who's your Father?"

"...Kenji Mikami."

Stain's eyes widened with bewilderment.

"How the hell is that even possible?"

"I have a theory, but until I run some tests, I can't be sure. Either way..." He leaned down towards Sakura, who looked on with fear. "It's alright now, you're safe. Kenji, is my son."

Sakura's eyes widened, looking towards his scythe with the residual death flowing from it, the same death energy as Kenji's.

"You are...you are Papa's Papa...you're Granddad..."

"I..."

Reaper went to answer when Sakura latched onto Reaper tightly, and wouldn't let go of him, Reaper looked down awkwardly at her while she began to cry against his chest.

"W-Will you take me to Papa please? It's been something I've wished for since I could remember. Just to be with Papa...the kind Papa, to be loved by Papa...he'll take care of me...I escaped...looking for Papa...but I couldn't find him...I thought I'd never find him...but, you'll take me to him...?"

"Come with me, and I'll make sure you meet him."

Sakura gave an appreciative smile, she was glad that she would finally be with her Father.

* * *

At the third day of training, at the night, Kenji and the others were standing in the forest, and listening to what was happening during the night. Because it was a huge deal apparently, that's what Kenji had heard anyway, the Wild Wild Pussycats have organized an event that was going to shake a few things up, according to Pixie-Bob anyway who was currently running her hands up and down Kenji's body who was blushing slightly from being touched like he was, Katsuki and the others didn't look pleased in the slightest.

Kenji knew that his Mother was back at the training camp building as there were a few things that she was sorting out, and wondered if she would become involved since he knew she didn't like to be scared.

Eri on the other hand clung to Kenji's leg, and didn't let him go either.

However, while Kirishima, Sero, and Sato were cheering about going, Aizawa dropped a bombshell on them.

"Sorry, but since you failed the exams, you'll be coming with me to get in some extra classes."

As soon as he said that, Kirishima's face turned white while Mina jabbed fingers towards them.

"Hehehe, it seems like it is a good thing I listened to Kenji-kun. Right Kaminari?"

"Totally, we get to go on the walk!"

Kirishima, Sero and Sato all looked mortified and Kirishima turned with begging eyes to Kenji but the young man just offered a shy smile.

"Sorry Kirishima-kun."

"Ugh...not fair..."

Aizawa casually began dragging them away while Mina winked at them.

"Anyway! We've set up a trail for you all to follow! We've set up Class 1B as the scares, along with Nejire-chan, and Daisuke who's freaking awesome at scaring me with just his eyes~" Tomoko shook her head at Pixie-Bob who stuck out her tongue, and licked across Kenji's neck, causing a small moan to escape his mouth. "You'll be going two at a time, and there's tags at the end of the circular trail for you to collect, and then come back here to show that you've got them!"

Tokoyami, who was standing nearby Ochaco and Kenji, looked super serious.

"Revelry in the dark."

Ochaco and Kenji's faces turned white, while thinking at the same time " _Why does he keep saying that?_ " but didn't voice their thoughts.

But then Tokoyami looked towards Kenji who chuckled awkwardly.

"R-Revelry in the dark, right Tokoyami-kun?"

Tokoyami nods his head strongly.

"Indeed."

Kenji felt sweat dripping from his forehead while Pixie-Bob continued.

"Those who are scarer's aren't allowed to make physical contact, but are allowed to use their Quirks to terrify the others~"

Tomoko then stepped up, and waved her hands up and down.

"Oooooh, you're going to be dead spooked by my Dai-kun~"

The others already knew how scary he could be, so they worried about going towards him, and weren't sure about this anymore.

"Alright! Now draw to see who your partner will be!"

Pixie-Bob announced, thrusting her hand forward with a bunch of papers with numbers on them.

Kenji and the others took the papers off the woman and looked over them.

Kenji saw his number being one, and looked around.

"Ooh I've got number two! Who's with me?!"

Mina cried out, Kenji smiled, and held up his paper.

"Mina-san, seems like we're working together."

Mina's face becomes the picture of happiness, and she shows a bright smile on her face.

"Ooh yeah, this is gonna be awesome!"

Katsuki sighs and sees that she in fact is with Shoto.

The order goes as following.

Kenji and Mina, Tokoyami and Shoji, Katsuki and Shoto, Jiro and Toru, Momo and Aoyama, Ochaco and Tsuyu, Ojiro and Mineta, Iida and Kaminari, and Izuku seemingly was left on his own, while he looked upset about it.

"Sorry Deku-kun, it seems to have ended up that way huh?"

Kenji tried to comfort, but Izuku still seemed to be sad about it.

Katsuki tries to grab Mina but she hides behind Kenji.

"Alien! Don't piss me off and give me your one! Trade with me right now!"

"No! I got this fair and square! You be with Todoroki-chan!"

Katsuki was livid while Kenji looked down at Eri.

"Ken-chan, am I on your team?"

"Hehe, can you handle it Eri-san? It's going to be super scary."

Eri's eyes filled with determination, and jumped upwards, so Kenji caught her, and held her to his hip.

"Yup, I can do it too Ken-chan, leave it to me."

Kenji continued to smile lightly as the others talked about what was going on, and how it seemed like they were going to have a hard time dealing with some of their partners. Though Kenji was fine with going with Mina.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Mina and Eri were hiding behind Kenji as they had set off first. Unexpectedly, Mina was quite frightened of the people jumping out from behind bushes, and so was Eri. Kenji was used to being scared so it didn't really affect him.

Even when Daisuke popped out of the bushes with a tiger that growled.

Mina yelled "Holy crap!" and hid behind Kenji even more, holding onto his body tightly.

Eri just shuddered behind Kenji's leg while Daisuke smirked.

"Seems like you weren't scared."

"Guess not Daisuke. Nice try."

Daisuke chuckled awkwardly, and pulled away, allowing Mina and the others to go paas.

"Damn, these people are scary Kenji-kun, how are you not scared?"

"Heh, I guess I'm not that bothered by people jumping out. But don't worry Mina-san, Eri-san, I'll keep you both safe."

"Yup! Because you're our man, right Eri-chan?"

"Yes! Ken-chan is ours!"

Kenji smiled lightly as they continued moving forward.

He could feel fear spreading through the forest thanks to his Quirk of Life.

But he didn't know what else was going to happen as soon he felt something else entirely.

He didn't know what it was at first, but he was feeling something strange, something new, and he didn't like it one bit.

But as they neared the end of the walk, getting close to the small mountain that was before them, Eri sniffed the air, and looked up to Kenji.

"Ken-chan, what's burning?"

Kenji looked down as Mina sniffed the air also.

"Yeah, something's burning, what is that?"

Kenji looked around and saw that smoke was coming from some nearby trees, accompanied by blue flames coming closer to them.

Kenji growled "I didn't even feel...Kurogiri-san transported him here. How did they know we were here..." though he had a theory on how they knew they were there, and stepping out of the shadows, was Dabi himself, wearing a sadistic look on his face, and behind him, was a grotesque monster, a new Nomu.

Mina and Eri gasped, while Kenji pushed them behind him.

"Damn it, the League of Villains..."

"That's right Kenji-kun." Dabi spoke up with a wild grin. "Did you think you'd escape Tomura forever? He didn't like how you were always running away. Now you'll be coming with us, even if we have to destroy everyone in this forest. I came here first to give you a choice. Either come with me now, or the members of your school are going to die. Even your Mother and brother are going to be killed. It would be better if you come with me now before they are turned to dust."

Mina looked on with fear, while Kenji narrowed his eyes.

"A threat like that is supposed to scare me? My brother is All Might calibre, and my Mother is no pushover either. You think you can beat them both? And even if I chose to give myself up now, how do I know they'd be safe anyway? Villains aren't known to be trustworthy, especially the psychotic like Yami, and Tomura. They'd kill someone even if I handed myself over, and I wont allow that to happen."

Dabi shrugged his shoulders.

"Doesn't matter about that. But I'm not alone."

As he said it, a few more Dabi's began to come out of the shadows.

Kenji saw at least four Dabi's, and the dangerous looking Nomu behind him, all in all, it seemed very dangerous, and scary. The fact that they had clones, Kenji remembered from the information Himiko gave him that there was someone who could clone people, but there were more than two clones there, and he thought the limit was two, so why more where there, Kenji could only guess Yami might have had something to do with it, though he was glad that he could sense that they weren't as strong as Dabi himself, but still it was dangerous.

"Kenji-kun..."

Mina grabbed his arm with fear, and she began crying.

But Kenji placed a hand on top of hers, and held onto it gently.

"Mina-san, keep Eri-san safe for me. I'll deal with this."

"But there's so many, and that guys got blue fire...and then there's that beast, it looks like the one from the USJ. Your Mom even had a hard time beating it, I remember how she struggled, and she had your help...you can't beat it on your own..."

Kenji could understand her worries, but he wasn't going to go down so easily.

"I know...we're outmatched, and outclassed...but, I wont stand here, and do nothing while this guy threatens my family and loved ones. I'll fight even if I get broken, I'll do everything I can to save everyone, even against this guy with his damn clones!" His wild eyes went towards Dabi who smirked. "Come on Chucky, it's time to dance with Life and Death!"

"Haha, Chucky is it? So, I'm a killer doll... Alright then, lets see if you're worthy of being Stain's successor!"

Dabi's clones shot forward towards Kenji, and each ignited flames in their hands, while the Nomu's head raised up.

The fight...had begun.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we're getting into the thick of it now! The League have come for Kenji! And there's more clones than usual! How that happened, it will be more explained next chapter, but it was quite hinted at in this chapter with Yami, but as said in the chapter they aren't as strong as Dabi, but still dangerous with his Quirk.**

 **Anyway, moving onto this chapter, we found out more about Sakura, what she's been up to, a brief meeting with Shinso who helped her out, she turned into a singer to earn some money, and now she's with Reaper after he saved her life! And for those who didn't guess, it's been confirmed that she believes Kenji's her Father! We'll find out more about that in the near future.**

 **Kenji and the others had a, particularly nice bath together, Katsuki might have just figured out Izuku has One For All (though not knowing the full extent of it), Kenji trained with Nejire to increase stamina, while Izuku trained with Daisuke, and the girls had a little sleepover with some wild results.**

 **And finally, Dabi is the one to confront Kenji who's got a Nomu with him, along with some clones, and he's got Mina and Eri to protect. Perhaps they'll lend a hand somehow? But yeah, Mina's gonna have a shining moment in this arc, and we'll see Kenji push himself to the limits, and beyond.**

 **Next time, Kenji vs Dabi, clones and the new Nomu, who might have Quirk's we saw a few chapters back. And some other fights are going to happen, Daisuke's gonna be fighting someone, and so is Hikari, along with the others. In the coming chapters, Nejire and Irina are going to meet up again, with some interesting results, and we'll see what's been happening with Camie. The League are stepping up the their game now, and aren't taking prisoners!**

 **Well until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	46. The forest battle part one!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Could be, she is about Kenji's age though so he might've had to get the DNA around when Kenji was born, we'll find out more in the future.**

 **Clarent excalibur; Yup, there's fights about to come about. Daisuke's gonna have an awesome fight this arc. Himiko's gonna have a big role in this arc, I can't spoil anymore than that~ Kenji's got some fight in him yet, and he's gonna need the assistance of Mina and Eri to win this fight, along with any other future battles he might have. Yeah, Nejire, and Irina are going to have quite the meeting when they meet back up. Irina's gonna be apart of Dark Shadows little incident, and Irina's gonna be involved during that arc, she's going to be a big part of it. Well you never know, she might do~**

 **Dark King Marcel; Thanks very much! Glad that you liked it!**

 **Draak D. Sol; She's something like that. And thank you!**

 **lord web of life of destiny; If I could do it, probably I could.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Oh yeah, his limits are going to be pushed even further during these next few chapters. They surely are~ She surely can be, when Nejire, and Irina meet...aah, that's going to be a fun meeting. You never know, it could be. She has yeah, and why she thinks that, we'll explore more in the future.**

 **KarmaChaos5; Glad that you liked them! Yeah, she couldn't contact them, but she's gonna do her best to assist Kenji anyway that they can. He did yeah, Daisuke can understand a few things about that Quirk. Just like his Mom yeah~ It's going to be a difficult battle, and he's going to be pushed by the very limits of his powers. Yup, Sakura Mikami, and he will get more info about her.**

 **Silver crow; No, this stories been going on for nearly a year, and I still have a lot of plans, so it isn't stopping anytime soon. Thanks very much! No problem~ These opponents are very powerful for Kenji, the Nomu is a strong tier of Nomu, and fighting Dabi who's got flames very powerful, along with clones of Dabi, it's going to be a highly difficult fight. We'll see Kenji pushing his limits in this arc. Thanks very much! Yeah, she's quite sweet huh~? Oh yeah, Nejire's taking places alright~ He did grasp what Katsuki said, he just didn't outwardly show it, it was shown when they were getting undressed, Katsuki even said she knew he knew about what was going on which he basically silently confirms, but she understood that if he didn't say anything, then it wasn't his secret to share, and that's how Kenji replied to her, asking her about what she said to Izuku, knowing how important the secret is, he knows how smart she is, that's why he tried to not say it, he doesn't mind her knowing his secret, but One For All isn't his secret to share so he had to lie to her with a heavy heart, that's why he acted as if he didn't get what she was talking about, but their little bit of conversation also explained they both knew but didn't speak about it. Hehe, they took him to heaven alright~ I thought it was pretty cool. Pixie-Bob is quite fun~ Well, he's one of them, but there is someone else that he's after. That's mainly Katsuki, and sometimes Nejire. Yup, he's growing stronger. Well he might gain a little more power, maybe to eight percent. He did yeah~ He helped Shoto out~ I thought it would be something Katsuki would speak about. Ibara's quite fun huh~? Yeah, they managed to save her! Hehe, it isn't a lie really~ He's going to be feeling something, happiness maybe, pain probably, fear possibly. Those sound like awesome ideas for a Villain Kenji! Yeah, that sounds pretty cool to me, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 1; Yup it surely is~ Some will be with a sprinkling of changes in them. It surely will be, it isn't a fighting type Quirk, but it is a powerful Quirk if used correctly, and someone in this arc is going to use it correctly, I wont say who though.**

 **Guest 2; It surely is yeah, blue flames vs Death, quite the battle. Mina's going to be a big assistant to Kenji this arc. Sakura will meet up with Kenji eventually.**

 **Ragna; Cool suggestions. I did tell people about that poll, maybe you missed it?**

 **Kono dio da; Maybe it is, we'll have to find out in the future~ That sounds awesome to me! Thanks for letting me know! Yeah, there's going to be an epic clash in the future of the Mikami's fighting an opponent.**

 **Arkraith; I'm glad that you did! No, Sakura isn't canon, she's just made for this story. She is adorable, and sadly, I don't think season four will reach that part of the manga where Class 1B do get the shine, if they get a season five, which I'm sure they will, then that will probably cover the events of that arc where Class 1B is more fleshed out.**

 **AlphaOmega; He surely is, but it is to help him improve. Well, I wont spoil it, it's going to be quite interesting when they meet one another. Irina might become involved in that, we'll have to wait and see~ He surely is, he's preparing them for the future. They did yeah, the girls had some fun with him.**

 **Neonlight01; It seems so yeah~ He managed to have some fun~ Yeah, she managed to get some money by singing, and now she's been picked up by Daisuke. Well, I can't spoil that yet, though she called Kenji her 'Father' so it could be a number of things. Kenji's gonna have a few struggles here, and Mina's gonna step up.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The forest battle part 1!**

Five minutes before Dabi had come into contact with Kenji, Tomura stood overlooking the forest with the Vanguard Action Squad behind him. Irina, Himiko, Yami, Spinner, Dabi himself, Magne, Muscular, Kurogiri, Mustard, Mr Compress, Twice and Moonfish had gathered.

Tomura overlooked the forest with a sadistic glee on his face as if he had been dreaming of this for a long time now, while Himiko looked worried, and secretly kept trying to use her phone, but to no avail.

" _Damn it, I can't get through to Dad, or Kenji-kun either. It seems that they've blocked off all communications. To keep my cover, I've got to play along, but I've also got to find Kenji-kun somehow. If I'm able to find him first, then maybe we can come up with a plan to put a stop to these bastards._ "

Himiko thought about it while Tomura leaned forward.

"Granny, you know what I want you to do."

Yami showed a beaming smile, and took out the device that looked like the one from I-Island. Irina gave it a daring look while she placed it on top of Twice's head, who swung his head side to side.

"Hey what you doing lady?!" He snapped, but then hugged onto her. "Love you Granny~"

Himiko rolled her eyes as Yami continued playing with the device that was on top of Twice's head.

"Since this is rushed, I've not had time to fully perfect it. But, it should be capable of rising the Quirk of this young man here, to make more clones than normal. I've heard you can make only two or so clones, correct?"

"Why would I tell you?" He demanded, but then changed demeanour. "Yup, that's right pretty Granny~"

Even Yami gave him a curious look.

"Okay whatever. Anyway, this should help you use your powers to grow more people. Including that of the flaming wonder here, since he has the most defined power to handle Kenji's own with the intense flames, adding onto the original, then this would cause this group to be strong. Though I didn't have time to perfect it, it's the best I could do with the limited time we've had dear."

"Hahaha! Don't worry about it Granny, this is more than enough! With this Granny, we've got them cornered!" Tomura boasted. "By the way, is the new Nomu ready Granny?"

"It is ready Tomura, it's very strong. And it shall be going with you. You're going to confront Daisuke, aren't you?"

Tomura showed a sadistic smile on his face.

He looked giddy.

Gleeful.

Like he was going to murder someone.

His menacing eyes went towards Yami who gave a beautifully evil smile right back towards him.

"I'm going to make him suffer. And to make him suffer, it's time to target a certain cat girl." Irina looked immensely worried, but Tomura's eyes shot for her. "Something wrong Irina? We're about to get Kenji-kun. You wouldn't be against that, would you?"

Irina tightened her hand, but nodded slowly.

"Yes, of course I wouldn't. You know that I wouldn't be so don't say such things."

That's what Irina had to say in the end.

Because of what was going to happen, she didn't know how she was going to go forward.

Tomura inclines his neck.

"Good, because I'll be having an eye on you so don't try and be a Hero. You do as we need you to do, and lead this Vanguard Squad to victory. Today, we're not just getting Kenji-kun, we're going to be dealing blows to the Hero's society at large. This is going to shake many things up, and we'll be the instigators of that. What a beautiful night this is going to be."

Irina hated it.

She really did.

With her actions monitored, there wouldn't be away for her to do anything.

Twice began making clones of some of Dabi, while Irina looked on without saying anything.

"It seems that we can do this!" Twice announced. "Amazing, we should totally be able to destroy everyone and anyone! Hahaha!" His fingers placed into a heart, and shot them for Himiko. "Love you babe~"

"Call me babe again and I'll slice off your fingers~ My heart already belongs to someone else, and that's not you~"

Twice pulled away while saying "Crazy~ And I love it~" while Himiko rolled her eyes.

Tomura gave a deadly smirk, and looked at Dabi.

"You, go and get me Kenji-kun."

"Heh, I thought we were doing a full assault?"

Dabi spoke with a dirty smile on his face.

"We'll send you ahead, also Compress, you go with him to make sure that the girl is used correctly, Kenji-kun can be feisty after all, lets see what happens. Besides, after we secure Kenji-kun, then we can have fun with these Hero's, our main objective is to get Kenji-kun, and only a few of us can be disguised so who better than you to go Dabi, while the rest of us prepare for what will happen next. Irina, where is he right now?"

Irina let out a breath, sent out her wires through the earth, waited for a minute or so, before she found him and pointed towards the mountain.

"He's near the base of that mountain."

"I see, then get ready for transportation Kurogiri. Then you can find me that cat girl Ragdoll I believe her Hero name is. Yeah, find her for me, and I'll go and pay her a personal visit. Time to see if cats can turn into dust hahahahahaha!"

Irina looked on with worry.

But she had an idea, and she thought that she would be able to do it without being noticed by the others, so she got to work while Kurogiri transported Dabi and number of clones along with a Nomu away towards Kenji, she just hoped that this would work in time.

* * *

Five minutes later, charging for Kenji, the two Dabi clones erupted with flames while Mina gasped, but Kenji leaped into the air, avoiding the two roaring flames of Dabi's clones, only for two more clones aimed their hands high and shot off a massive flaming attack together, Kenji winced, and placed his hands outwards.

"Over Life and Death! Killing Shield!"

The roaring flames that encompassed Kenji's shield was powerful.

Kenji couldn't deny it was.

But he still hung onto the shield, and managed to block off the fire as much as he could.

But then Dabi placed his hand towards Mina and Eri who gasped.

"While you're dodging that, how about you try and keep up with these instead?"

Dabi's blue flames came out as a torrent of fire, but Kenji didn't even think about his own safety, and put himself between Mina and Eri, taking the brunt of the attack which pushed against his skin and he felt it sizzling.

"Aaaah!"

Kenji cried out with the pain he felt, and was slammed against the ground, panting at the feeling of pain which rippled through him.

Mina placed a hand over her eyes and felt tears coming out of her eyes at the flames burning Kenji's skin.

"Just stop it already! W-Why are you doing this?!"

Mina yelled at Dabi who smirked dangerously.

"Because I have a good chance to get back Kenji-kun there. And to see where he ranks when it comes to being Stain's successor. Besides, a few people have eyes for that boy, and if that's the case, then I can only conclude I'm on the right path...speaking too much gives me a headache so it's time to end this, and-"

"Over Life and Death, Earth Spires!"

Suddenly, from below, spires of the earth shot out, and pierced one of the clones that had attacked Kenji, ripping right through the clone, and the clone dissolved into a mud like substance, which fell down to the ground in a pile.

Dabi growled and went to move, when the Nomu howled, and opened its arms, spikes began to appear across the Nomu's body, and fired for Kenji's own body, faster than Kenji thought they'd be, and remembered something.

"I've seen that before..."

Kenji went to move out of the way, when his eyes locked onto the Nomu's and for a few moments, his body was stopped, unable to move. Like he was paralyzed and he knew what that Quirk was, he had fought it before, and the spikes pierced Kenji's torso, and his arms.

"Kenji-kun!"

Mina cried out while shedding tears.

She went to help him, but Dabi shot off some flames for her, Mina winced but saw Kenji despite being stabbed, kept moving so she grabbed Eri, threw off her shoes, and secreted acid out of her feet, using it to glide out of the way, the flames hitting nearby trees and turned then into a flaming mess.

"Gwah!"

As she did that, Kenji felt the Nomu punch him in the torso, along with spikes erupting out of his hand to pierce Kenji even more, who spat out blood, and his body was stunned from moving due to the eyes of the Nomu's, his body being flung up into the air, were clones of Dabi along with Dabi himself, all shot off a mass of flames for Kenji's form.

"N-No Ken-chan! Please don't hurt Ken-chan anymore...please..."

Eri begged desperately so she didn't have to see Kenji being harmed anymore.

She couldn't take it.

Someone she cared for.

Someone that had saved her.

Someone that she couldn't live without...

Eri began crying when seeing the flames nearing Kenji…

But Kenji turned it around, extended his wings briefly, and shot off for the ground, the flames going overhead, and hit the mountain, causing it to shake a little bit, he panted, and pulled out the spikes in his body, and fell to bended knee.

"D-Damn it, these Quirk's are the men that I fought before coming here...so, he turned one of them into a Nomu with all their powers...of course he did...bastard." Kenji began healing his wounds while Mina and Eri watched on, seeing Dabi moving closer. "Tch, come on flaming boy, it seems like you've got some good powers. Your flames are very hot, maybe even hotter than Endeavour's. Related to him by chance?"

Dabi's smirk grew larger.

"Well, you never know. Maybe we are. You can have your own theories to that and see if you're right later on. If you're good, I'll tell you about it."

Kenji rolled his eyes.

"Seems like you've chosen the side of being Tomura-kun's lap dog."

Dabi's eyes narrowed slightly at that.

"I wouldn't call myself his lap dog exactly. I'm there for my own reasons. One of them is to follow Stain's order."

"You do know he's quite unhinged right? Trust me, I've met the man, more times than I'd like."

Dabi showed a surprisingly serene smile.

"I suppose that he might come off as that. But I've also seen his interactions with you, very well known through the underground. It's clear he's chosen you to be his successor, so to follow him, I'll also follow you, that's why I'll take you back with me right now. To show you that you're going to be the leader of the League, I can't wait."

Kenji thought it would be something like that.

He guessed that this was about taking him.

He also thought about how the Villains found them, and also was facing a hard truth of what was happening.

But he had to stall so he tried continuing the questions and make sure that he came up with a good plan and hoped that Dabi wouldn't notice that he was trying to stall for time.

"These clones were made by a comrade of yours aren't they? A Quirk to copy others appearances and powers and other things right down to your personality. Isn't that right Dabi?"

Kenji asked, already knowing the truth.

But Dabi didn't seem to know that he knew so he inclined his neck.

"That's right, and your dear Grandmother is helping out. She seems crazy to me, but she's useful, and quite powerful. Just wait until she gets her target, they're going to suffer. Damn, even I am worried about her, that sweet creepy demeanour is what freaks me out more than anything else."

Kenji narrowed his eyes, while the Nomu raised its hulking body.

Kenji guessed that if it had the power of spikes, and eye paralyze, then it probably had the Quirk Power which gave it incredible strength, and if that was the case, then he was sure that this would be a hard enemy to deal with.

Kenji then tightened his hands.

" _I've got to protect everyone, I've got to save everyone. They're here for me, and they aren't messing around. If I sent Mina-san and Eri-san out alone then they could be ambushed, and either killed or taken hostage to use against me and the others, and I can't allow that to happen. I need to defeat these bastards quickly, but what's the best way to do it?_ "

Kenji's thoughts were cut when the Nomu raised its hand, and launched for Kenji. Spikes plus Power equaled worry, so Kenji pulled himself backwards, but the Nomu shot off the spikes, which a few clones of Dabi shot off some flames, which wrapped around the spikes and headed for Kenji.

Mina looked on with teary eyes seeing Kenji use Life Quirk to manipulate a nearby tree, which became a wall, and blocked the flaming spikes, but the flames spread on the tree, and burned it down to the ground, allowing more flaming spikes to come for Kenji's body.

"There's no point trying to out-think this. You can't win by mere tactics this time, I've got you outgunned. The power on my side, is stronger than any tactic that you can come up with. Sorry, but that's how it is."

"You shouldn't underestimate the power of the mind. I've got many tactics up my sleeve so don't even try and say this is all over! I've got plenty of ideas left for you and your little clones!"

Kenji yelled angrily, and dodged a few more flaming spikes, only for the Nomu to shoot close, and swing its arm for Kenji, the Power Quirk activated along with the spikes and went to punch Kenji right in the torso.

But Kenji announced, "Have this!" and from the ground, he kicked up a nearby stone, and used the Object Growth Quirk which made it become a good sized boulder, Kenji tightened his hand, and thrusted his Death hand at the boulder, shooting it off into the Nomu's torso, delivering a good attack against him, but Dabi's flames came out at that moment, and washed over Kenji's skin, making him scream at the pain.

"N-No! Please stop hurting Ken-chan! Please stop it!"

Eri shed many tears while Mina stood there, looking as if she was going to break at any moment due to what was happening before her.

Dabi didn't care though and the torrent of flames hit Kenji hard, and caused him to be burned on a bad level. Burn marks appeared all over Kenji's body, he looked like he had been in a true fire and had deep flesh wounds, but Dabi clapped his hands.

"Impressive, you used your Death Quirk in the nick of time to stop the full brunt of the attack, didn't you?"

Kenji, despite being burned, smirked.

"Damn straight. I told you that I wont be losing to you Chucky, and I will defeat you with everything I've got inside of me. You've chosen the wrong person to mess with Chucky, and I'm going to show you why that is as well."

Kenji inhaled, and exhaled, allowing his Life Quirk to surround him, and take control over multiple trees at the same time. Then by using his Death Quirk, he allowed it to travel to the tree monsters around him, coating them in Death to increase their striking power, and they went for Dabi's body who scowled as a response.

He went to take them down, when a vine wrapped around his body, and pulled him downwards, causing him to fall down to the floor.

"Sorry Dabi, time to start calling you something else, like Crushed to Death!"

Dabi growled, as the tree monsters came out, and swung their fists downwards, ready to pound into his body.

"Nomu! Come here right now to protect me!"

Dabi yelled, and burned down the left hand side with his massive flames, while the Nomu used its incredible strength to smash apart the other tree monsters, but Kenji thought that might happen so he went to one of the clones, and placed a hand on his back.

"By the way clone boy, I'm happy you're wearing a lot of metal. Time to take it off you."

"Wait!"

When the clone tried turning around, Kenji already had begun.

Using his Life Quirk, and Metal Manipulation Quirk together, he tore the metal that was apart of the clones body off of him, and controlled it to become a good sized knife, which he ran Death along, and sliced through the clones throat, killing it off, and it fell down to the ground in a muddy substance.

Kenji was glad that the metal hadn't disappeared along with the clone, so he kept it with him, and took it to his back while Mina kept her eyes on Kenji and wondered how he did something like that. But she wasn't complaining as she saw Kenji managing to take out another clone.

The real Dabi stood up from the ground, and looked towards Kenji who scowled right back.

"Ruthless. I like that Kenji-kun, it goes to show you're willing to do what it takes to win the fight."

"They're only clones, it doesn't matter."

"Stone cold either way. Just like Daddy."

Kenji continued to scowl at the man, while getting into a fighting position.

That was a trigger for Kenji.

But then he winced when the feeling of the burns made themselves known.

In that second, the Nomu saw a chance so it leaped forward, shooting off many spikes towards Kenji while his eyes locked onto Kenji's unwillingly, causing his body to be stunned and he couldn't move at all.

"No!"

Mina yelled, and went to move forward, when Kenji controlled a vine nearby with his Life Quirk without moving, grabbing his body, and pulled him out of the way, they stabbed the ground but the Nomu changed direction, and thrusted his fist for Kenji's own body, slamming against his body, and Kenji felt like a rib of his had just cracked with the impact of the fist, the Nomu didn't hold back at all.

"Gwaaah!"

He spat out blood, but the Nomu didn't give him any chances, grabbing his leg, and swung him up above his head while putting pressure onto Kenji's leg, which felt like his leg was snapping at the power that the Nomu had.

Power, along with the natural strength the Nomu's seemed to have.

It felt like All Might was crushing his leg.

This was no mere Nomu.

Kenji ground his teeth, but he wouldn't give up.

"That's right, have this!"

Kenji manipulated the blade he made beforehand with the metal Quirk, adding Death onto it, and sliced the Nomu's arm, going right up his arm, and the Death spread inside of the wound, causing the Nomu's arm to go limb dropping Kenji onto the ground with a thud.

"Wh-What?!"

"My Death kills everything, even your muscles in your body, and that Nomu is no exception, as long as my Death touches it, it dies. My knife exposed the muscles, so my Death spread into it, weakening its grip on my body. Now tell me something Dabi. Are you sure you wanna fight me? Because I'll show you why I'm the son of Reaper, and Vitality."

Kenji brought the knife towards his body as he lifted his body off the ground with a groan of pain.

Dabi and a few clones sent out many flame thrower like attacks towards him, forcing him to jump upwards, and avoid the sea of flames that scorched the very earth, getting into the sky.

But the Nomu appeared above Kenji, and did a double punch to his back, his eyes widening in pure pain, his voice failed him, and he was sent hurdling down to the ground, smashing against said ground and his body erupted with pain.

Kenji however didn't give up.

He wouldn't give up.

He moved his body upwards, and ran a hand up and down his body, seeing that his leg was badly damaged, it hurt to stand on it.

His body was covered in sore burns, which even sizzled now.

It was very painful.

No matter what, he knew that this would be highly difficult to deal with.

Mina watched on, and despite Kenji's body being broken like it was, he got up, and grabbed what appeared to be a piece of wood from a tree, and used a vine to tie it around his leg so he could keep it steady.

"Even now you're fight against me. You do realize that I've got the power to beat you, I've got this Nomu which has amazing striking power, designed to detain you. And you're already sizzling with my flames. Much more, and you will be cremated. Is that what you want Kenji-kun?"

Kenji winced at the pain in his broken leg.

But he still stood tall, and showed resolute eyes.

He breathed in and out slowly, trying to regain breath.

Dabi on the other hand showed a mirth smile as the last of the clones went up towards Kenji along with the Nomu. The real Dabi stayed back, and continued watching from a small distance as if this didn't bother him at all.

Mina couldn't stand it.

Seeing Kenji risk his life for them like that.

To keep them safe.

And she stood there…

She stood there like it was nothing to do with her.

" _I'm standing here, watching Kenji-kun fight these enemies on his own...aren't I supposed to be a Hero in training also?_ " Mina desperately cried inside her heart, seeing Kenji dodge a few of the spikes, but one sliced his arm, and he released a small cry due to the burn he received also which seeped into the wound. " _Kenji-kun's going to die if I don't do something...come on Mina, there's got to be something even you can do...to save Kenji-kun, to help him do something...I can do something to help him...I have to do something to help Kenji-kun! Please there's got to be something I can do..._ "

While Mina thought about it, Kenji watched as the Dabi clones all placed their hands out towards him, saying things like "Time to end this." and "You're coming with us." while Kenji gave a keep interested look.

"Before that, indulge me...why can't I sense panic with the forest right now?"

Dabi gave a stunned smile, while Mina just looked surprised and so did Eri.

"...So you figured it out, did you?"

"I believe right now, there's someone either with an illusion type Quirk, or someone that blocks off sound so we can't be heard, or seen. Or maybe it is a combination of the two, and even concealing the scent of the burning of wood and plants, otherwise others would come and help me out, when everyone as far as I can tell is giving off calmness from their emotions, so this is a secluded area you've set up, quite clever."

Dabi opened his arms wide.

"Maybe that's the case. But it doesn't matter anyway. You don't have a leg to stand on, literally. Your leg is broken or near enough, you're bleeding profusely, and you're about to be burned to death. Can you handle something like this?"

Kenji showed a dirty smile on his face while Mina noticed that on the ground a vine was writing something out.

"Who needs legs when you can fly?"

Kenji's counter caught Dabi by surprise.

But then he chuckled.

"I'll pluck your wings off right now!"

Kenji growled as the Dabi clones all fired off their flames towards Kenji in large flamethrowers. At the same time, the Nomu's eyes and Kenji's were forced to lock onto one another, due to the Nomu forcing some spikes that way, and then that second allowed Kenji's body to be locked in place.

Mina looked down at the words wrote out by the vines, and it said "I need you to take out the clones Mina-san, when you see me trap the enemies." and Mina glanced at Kenji who allowed his wings to appear on his back, and flew up into the air, avoiding the large amount of flames.

Mina tightened her hands, and nodded her head the best that she could and knew what she would have to do.

In the air, Kenji flew downwards at hyper speed, and got close to one of the clones. The clone raised his hand, but Kenji casually spun around, and kicked the clone in the face so hard that the face of the clone twisted, and the body was flung towards the Nomu.

The Nomu growled, and swatted away the clone, destroying it as Kenji used a metal fragment that he placed on the clone with his kick being the distraction, to attach itself to a place the Nomu wouldn't notice, but then it charged for Kenji.

Kenji scowled at the beast, and flew backwards, but a flaming wall appeared behind Kenji, and up above him by Dabi and a clone of his.

"No escape Kenji-kun!"

Dabi said with a sadistic gleeful smile on his face.

Kenji however chuckled slightly, as the Nomu grabbed his one of his arms, suspending him in the air, and crushed his arm with blood coming out of said arm, Kenji thought that his arm at least had been fractured due to the strength of the Nomu.

Dabi however was suspicious when seeing the smirk on Kenji's face.

"What's with the smirk? You should be in massive amount of pain right now."

Kenji continued to smirk despite the Nomu crushing his arm.

"I am in pain, but I've suffered a hell of a lot more pain than this before. Besides, you fell right for my trap."

"Tra-"

Before Dabi could continue, vines appeared behind Dabi, and the clones, wrapping around them quickly. Also, the Nomu had something attached to his hand, and saw that it was some vines that had gone to a blind spot, hidden by a piece of metal Kenji used, which grew thanks to Kenji's Life Quirk, and pulled the Nomu's hand backwards letting go of his arm and dropped him to the ground, Kenji looked to Mina who already had begun skating forward on her own acid.

"Time to perish you evil clones!"

Mina gathered as much acid as she could, and doused it over the clones, in the few moments they were trapped with the vines around their body. Because of the melting power of the acid, the clones didn't stand a chance, and melted away, while the real Dabi managed to narrowly avoid it because of using a clone as a sacrifice, burning off the vines, and went to raise his hand, when he saw Kenji taking out the knife he made before, slicing the Nomu's eyes, adding Death to the blade, destroying the Nomu's eyes, it howled at the pain it felt as blood shot out of its destroyed eyes.

"Damn you brat!"

Dabi growled angrily, and unleashed a burst of fire that wasn't messing around.

Kenji went to move, but he felt a hit to his stamina along with shooting pain, and couldn't move.

Fortunately, Mina came in skating on her acid, grabbed Kenji's body, and tackled him away from the flames which melted a few trees in its path, Eri remained safe due to Kenji placing a Life Barrier around her form.

"T-Thanks Mina-san, I couldn't do it without you."

Mina blushed lightly, and saw Kenji's body covered in the wounds up close.

"Kenji-kun..."

Kenji ground his teeth as he stood up, Mina supporting him.

"You really are smart. Maybe I underestimated you after all."

"Yes you did." Kenji grinned, looking at the Nomu who was moving around and couldn't see. "Seems like it wont be able to see me anymore."

"Hmph, so that tactic was to blind the Nomu so it couldn't stop your movements. It doesn't need eyes to see, I'll just direct it with my voice. It can understand that much, did you not know that?"

Kenji shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn't concern me, it just means its reaction speed will be lower for when I destroy it, and it can't stop my body with its eyes either."

Dabi gained interest.

"Funny, you're making it sound like you can suddenly do that. Care to share?"

Kenji smirk grew larger.

"I needed your clones out of the way, because maybe their firepower, and yours might overwhelm my attack, so I let myself be captured, and you'd let your guard down. Also, I hid some seeds within a metal fragment and I made it go to a place where the Nomu wouldn't see it, and used it when needed. Thanks to Mina-san here, she took down your clones while I blinded the Nomu. I couldn't do both within a few seconds, so I called upon my comrade. And now thanks to her, your Nomu, and you, are going to perish." His eyes went towards Mina. "You better step back Mina-san, this might get dangerous."

Mina heard the seriousness of his voice, so did as she was asked, and went towards Eri and pulled her backwards.

Then Kenji used his Life, and the trees glowed brightly, as he raised his Death hand. But then he winced at the feeling due to what the Nomu did beforehand. But still, he cupped his hand, and gathered Death around his palm, but also something else entirely.

Dabi recognized something, and it was the flames that he used.

Dabi gave a suspicious look while Kenji smirked.

"Apart of my Life Quirk, allows me to store enemy attacks." He lied so Dabi didn't become suspicious about him having multiple Quirks. "And you've been bombarding me with flames since the beginning. So hot that they'd melt steel, or flesh and bone." Dabi's eyes widened, and saw the Nomu swinging around like it didn't know what was happening. "I knew that Nomu had physical strength and speed above me, and you with your clones, I wouldn't be able to dodge them, so I had to lure you all into a false sense of security while setting up traps to block your paths, and to weaken your forces."

Dabi realized now that every single movement he made, was all apart of his plan, even things that he thought were insignificant, even when he got damaged as a sacrifice to make his plan work, were all apart of Kenji's plans.

He was highly impressed, and slightly worried about what was about to happen.

"Also, it's time for me to educate you Chucky. Did you know that flames need oxygen to burn? It's true. And guess where oxygen comes from."

Dabi's eyes widened with realization, seeing the trees glowing more and more.

"Damn it..."

Dabi understood what Kenji was saying, and he was...scared.

Kenji however continued to smirk dangerously.

"That's right. Trees, plant life. They produce oxygen, and my Quirk Life allows me to enhance any form of life, even the production of what they do, for example, releasing more oxygen in my local area, allowing the flames to consume more oxygen, and become stronger. And since you've released many powerful attacks against me already along it with mixing with my Death, can you see where I'm going with this?"

Dabi pulled backwards, but trees blocked his path.

"You bastard!"

"Sorry, I have a Father thanks. If you don't want to be cremated, you better think of something Dabi!"

Kenji placed his hand outwards, all of the flames that Dabi had sent at him before mixed with the Death energy Kenji had. Due to the Absorb and Release Quirk, Kenji stored all of the flames inside of him while being repeatedly attacked. And now added with Death, they made one very destructive power that even made Dabi sweat nervously.

Then the explosive power was released in a beautiful sea of blue and black, mixing together, and disintegrated the wildlife around him, just by the sheer heat, and Death around the area, robbing life and moister from the surrounding area, and all of that power went right for Dabi's body.

"Nomu! Move right, right now!"

Dabi was desperate, and Kenji thought that this might happen.

The Nomu launched itself forward, and got between Dabi and the attack, Dabi stopping it with his voice.

Then Kenji's attack landed right against the Nomu's body, engulfing it in the flames and Death, disintegrating the body of the Nomu who tried desperately to compensate for Kenji's attack, but the powers mixed together were too much for the beast, Mina and Eri's faces lit up happily at the sight.

"That's right Kenji-kun! You go boy!"

"That's Ken-chan for you! So smart!"

Mina and Eri high fived one another, as the Nomu's howls escaped into the night, and the body of the Nomu was broken down, incinerated, and disintegrated at an atomic level, leaving nothing left, not even ash.

Dabi's fearful face came out, and he allowed his large flames to go outwards into a large burst, and pushed against Kenji's power.

"You think I'll lose boy?!"

Dabi yelled out, concentrating the flames as hard as he could, but Kenji pushed forward, allowing his arm to bleed more by releasing more Death energy, and mixed together with the flames already out, he also used the Life Quirk to produce more oxygen around him and not Dabi to increase his attack, but not Dabi's own.

"Yeah actually! People are counting on me, and I wont allow you to get ahead like this! I wont ever lose to people like you! As they say in U.A. Go Beyond..." Kenji gave a final burst and overcame Dabi's flames and slammed against Dabi's form. "PLUS ULTRA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Dabi screamed as he was smashed through the forest. His body burned and disintegrated in places. He bled from his arms, and legs, his chest also began to bleed from the impact of the attack, blood erupted out of his mouth, and his eyes closed from the impact of the attack.

* * *

Kenji smirked at the sight, and was at his limits, falling down to the ground and the attack stopped.

"Kenji-kun!"

Mina cried, and rushed closer, Eri doing the same.

Dabi's body ended up at a good distance, surrounded by nothing due to the flames and Death mixed together. His eyes closed, he was unconscious, and was in a bad way, Kenji however panted, and smirked dangerously.

"Sorry, but that's how it is Dabi."

As he said it, he noticed that due to clearing the forest a bit, in the distance, there was a girl who was hooked up to a machine and she was breathing out some weird smoke, he wondered if that was the Quirk that hid them, and then he saw from the machine, it was letting out some scent, possibly masking the smoke so no one knew of the battle they had.

"That girl Kenji-kun, is she the reason why we haven't been noticed yet?"

"I think so...I guess she has an illusion Quirk...and that device she's hooked up to...I'm only guessing, but it seems to be enhancing her Quirk, but also putting strain on her along with making sure even the smoke wouldn't be smelled, no doubt Yami made that...how far are they willing to go to do this to an innocent girl...?"

Kenji surmised while someone walked out of the area, and showed himself to be in a large yellow looking coat, and wore a mask.

Thanks to Himiko, Kenji knew exactly who he was, and what Quirk he had as well.

"So, you're allies with Tomura-kun as well?"

"Call me Mr Compress."

"Wow, full of yourself."

Mina glared out, while Mr Compress chuckled.

"What a mouth young lady. And my, it seems Kenji-kun has managed to beat Dabi, and the Nomu we sent after him. I can see why Tomura thought you were feisty, you managed to win against the odds. That Nomu was pretty powerful you know? Tomura said that it had the power to contend with Top Pro Hero's, and to see you win, it just shows your resourcefulness. You are smart, I like you."

Kenji rolled his eyes, glancing at the girl who was seemingly unconscious.

"Great, a lot of Villain's like me. Tell me something I don't know."

"If you insist." Mr Compress moved closer, but Kenji using what he had left, unleashed his Death to create a wall between them. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, pesky boy." Mr Compressed touched the Death and compressed them into a marble form. "This will come in handy." Kenji wasn't surprised how he did that, but he pretended to be surprised by showing it on his face. "Do you like my Quirk? If you come with me right now, then I promise others wont be harmed."

"As if I'd trust you. I'd rather trust a dog with food than trust you. Sorry...what's your name again? Mr Compress?" Mr Compress gave a bemused laugh. "How about you compress that idea of yours into your marble, and throw it away? Because I wont be stopped by you, and if you want to fight, then I'll happily oblige."

While he said it, Mina noticed that his body was shaking.

He barely could stand, never mind get into another fight.

"If you insist boy."

Mr Compress then moved forward with his hands outstretched, his speed was incredible, and he got close to Kenji quickly.

His hand went to touch Kenji when Kenji raised his Life side, and shot off a pulse of Life, and added Metal Manipulation, hitting him in the chest, and akin to telekinesis by controlling the metal on his body, flung Mr Compress away from him and the others, hitting a nearby tree, and made him cry out while Kenji felt a hit to his stamina, only for Mina to skate closer, and rub her hands together.

"Acid Shower!"

Using an improvised move, Mina sprayed out her acid into the sky, towards Mr Compress.

Because of the surprise of being flung away, the acid hit some of Mr Compress as he pulled away, melting some of his clothing, and got onto his skin, Mr Compress winced at the feeling.

But he pushed through the pain, and glared hard at both Kenji and Mina who looked strong.

Mr Compress went to speak when he placed a hand to his ear.

"Hmmm, yes, it seems that Dabi, and the Nomu along with the clones are defeated. You sure boss? I could take him right now...oh, I suppose you're right, he is a smart fellow, he might be able to get the better of me...so, we're going with that plan? Okay then, I'll take Dabi right now, he's pretty beaten up." Mr Compress walks over to the defeated Dabi, and uses his Quirk to carry him in a marble. "It seems my boss wants me to leave right now, so I've got to comply!"

"Wait!"

Kenji went to move, but the pain he felt dropped his body onto the ground and he winced at the feeling rushing through him. Mr Compress had a portal open up in front of him, and one near the girl breathing out.

Mr Compress stepped through, but Kenji used his Death Quirk on the portal for the girl, disintegrating it into nothing, the hand pulled backwards so it wasn't cut off.

Mr Compress growled when seeing the girl being not taken, and snarled "We'll have to think of something without Camie." and disappeared as Kenji sent a Death blast at him, so Mr Compress threw the marble filled with Death, clicking his fingers to unleash it, and cancelled one another out.

"Mina-san, get that girl...then we have to move somewhere else. Also, melt that damn device, if you would."

"R-Right! Lets do this!"

Mina rushed over to the girl, getting her off the device while using her Acid Quirk to melt it down into chunks of metal, while Eri clung to Kenji tightly.

"Ken-chan, are we still in danger?"

"I'm afraid so Eri-san...but don't worry, I've got an idea."

Eri was relieved to hear Kenji say that. But what was going to happen next, no one knew.

* * *

Mr Compress returned to the others, with the defeated Dabi. Irina barely could contain her smile, while Himiko swayed around.

"Wow, what happened to that Nomu Compress?"

Himiko asked, Mr Compress let out a growl.

"Kenji-kun defeated it, along with Dabi and the clones with that acid girls help. It seems that he managed to use their own destructive power against them."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Kenji-kun's out of commission now." Tomura spoke up. "He was one of the potential threats to our plans tonight. Dabi did his job, even if he lost. We've got other big threats to deal with."

"You mean Vitality and Daisuke, don't you?"

Mr Compress spoke up, Irina's eyes slitting slowly.

"That's right. All of the Mikami's are highly dangerous as shown by Kenji-kun managing to beat the odds, Vitality and Daisuke are the strongest people in this forest right now, so they have to be taken down. Kenji-kun might of won the battle, but we'll win this war tonight. It's too bad we couldn't get Camie, I would of preferred to do a sneak attack with her and take down their forces one by one...but, I guess an all out assault will be best."

Tomura smirked, Yami stretched her arm.

"I guess that I should be going then, this is going to be an interesting fight."

"Good luck Granny! I've got my targets set." Tomura chuckled out as he looked towards a hooded figure beside him. "Ready to kill, Nomu?"

The hooded figure merely let out something akin to "Yes..." Himiko gave it a curious look.

Irina however exhaled deeply.

" _To keep this damage to a minimum, I need to do something without All For One knowing. He's watching me thanks to this damn pin on my chest._ " Looking down at it, she knew it had a video, and audio feed, so she couldn't directly act without putting people in danger, and what All For One would do if he found out. " _First of all, I'll need to inform Daisuke about this somehow. I knew Kenji would think his way out of that Nomu and Dabi...but damn, the physical power of Nomu, and with Dabi there and his clones...that's my brother, he pulled off a win... I'm sorry I couldn't help you Kenji, and I'm sorry if you suffered...I truly will do my best to save people tonight._ "

While she thought about it, Irina allowed a wire to secretly slide down into the earth, while the others got themselves ready for the next phase of the plan.

* * *

Daisuke, who was blissfully unaware of what was happening thanks to Camie's Quirk blocking off the sight and sound of the battle with Kenji, waited for other teenagers to scare, with Tomoko having gone off about ten minutes ago to scare some other teenagers.

But when the Quirk finally disappeared, he saw some smoke in the sky.

"Smoke...I didn't smell anything, did they hide it somehow...damn it, the League of Villains...it has to be."

He already knew it was the League, as that was the direction Kenji was in, it would be a weird coincidence if it wasn't.

Daisuke went to move, when a wire came out of the ground, and wrote in a nearby tree "Daisuke, Tomoko's in danger, Kenji's alive and safe for now, forest under attack by the League of Villains, I'll try and help out others, you've got to save Tomoko, or she'll definitely be killed by Tomura, and very powerful Nomu." Daisuke's hand tightened angrily, looking towards the direction Kenji was in, then towards the direction that Tomoko was in, then he looked towards the mountain he knew that Kota was probably in.

"Shit..."

Daisuke snapped his fingers, and below his feet, a cheetah was made, and helped increase his speed to go to Tomoko, while sending off some animals towards Kota's direction to make sure that he was safe.

* * *

As that was happening, Kenji, Eri, Mina and the mysterious girl, they had set up base in a remote area a good distance away from the area. Though because enemies were all around, they had to go a little deeper into the forest, but they put themselves at a good distance. Kenji sat down when he felt something enter his body...energy.

He didn't get it at first, he was being filled with energy, but from what source, he didn't know.

He looked around, and saw that secretly, coming from the ground and entering his body from his right side, was a wire of Irina's, and it was transmitting energy from her to him, he was amazed that she could do that so quickly over a vast distance, and knew that his sister was still doing her best, despite having to serve the Villains, she was still protecting the Hero's, and because of the transfer of energy, he knew that he'd be able to continue on.

"Kenji-kun. Like, why aren't we going back to camp?"

"Going back would be more dangerous. Since there's enemies from here to camp, and three out of four of us can't fight, as in me, Eri-san and this girl here, we could be placed into a situation where one of us is killed or used as a hostage."

"Then what are we going to do? We have to warn the others about this."

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, glancing down at the girl who was unconscious.

"Judging from the fear I'm feeling all around, I think they already know we're under attack. Question is, what can we do to help out?" As he spoke, the girls eyes fluttered, she woke up, and her eyes went towards Kenji's battered face. "Heeh, it seems you're awake."

"Totes...what the hells going on? Where am I?"

Kenji could understand why she was confused, since this wasn't exactly a normal situation.

"You're currently in a forest, the League of Villains must of kidnapped you, and my name is Kenji Mikami, this is Mina Ashido-san, and Eri-san. Sorry to cut it short, but we're kind of under attack at the moment."

"Right...I guess we're in danger then...hehehe, we might as well share names between us. My name is Camie Utsushimi. Call me Camie."

"Camie-san then." Camie nods happily. "You're safe now...well, at least here you're safe, with the forest under attack...su-suffice to say, we're going to be safe eventually. We just have to help out the others around."

"But how are we going to do that?"

Mina's question was met with a downtrodden expression of Kenji's.

"There's a forbidden technique of the Life Quirk my Mother made me promise I'd never use."

Mina gulped while the others looked on curiously.

"W-Why? What's wrong with it?"

"You see, it's a technique that allows me to be in multiple locations at once, using plants and trees as a medium. Actually, being in a forest like this is amazing since I can control any life within this forest, any tree, any plant, and appear there as if I'm standing right there. But I wont be at full power since my physical body wont be there. But still, I'd be able to use some power to assist the others within the forest and help them evacuate to the camp."

"Okay, but what's bad about that? Isn't it good? It means you can be everywhere at once, sounds good to me."

Camie wondered, Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's because, of the mental stress it would place on me. Think about it, I'll be seeing out of many different places, feeling everything they feel, so if they're cut, or burned or destroyed or anything like that, then I could perish mentally. The human brain can only take so much information at once as since I'm already pushing my mind to beyond normal limits by being in different places all at once, it could overload my brain if I receive too much pain, and destroy me. And then there's the power to actually do it, sustaining that level of energy can exhaust me to a point I might fall into a coma."

"Then you're not doing it! I wont allow you to do it!"

Mina snapped, Kenji lowered his eyes.

"I have to do something Mina-san...this is my fault, they're here for me, if someone dies because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Since this attack is on a large scale, my Mom did this once when an entire Villain group overran a city, she coordinated the rescues along with the Hero's, it's what earned my Mother the Third Ranked Hero position. And I could do that right now, protect the others. My Mom right now...if she's not doing it then there's got to be a reason, she probably is going to be up against a strong force, causing her concentration to be there. I have to do it Mina-san. I need you to watch over us while I'm away, I wont be able to concentrate on being here too. You can keep everyone here safe. You're the only one that can right now."

Mina didn't like it.

She was worried Kenji was going to kill himself.

But, she also understood that people needed to be saved.

However, Eri placed a hand on Kenji's hand, and held onto it tightly.

"Ken-chan...allow me to help too."

"Eri-san..."

Kenji didn't want to endanger her.

He didn't want to place her in any danger, or force her to use her Quirk if she couldn't control it properly, for her own safety.

But Eri looked on at Kenji quite beautifully.

"Ken-chan...you've done more than enough already, and you want to do more...Ken-chan, I can heal you too while you're not here...my power...my Quirk...I'm afraid but if I can do this for Ken-chan...then I can do it too. My Quirk...can restore Ken-chan's stamina too...remember? I can do that...and make sure you come back to us."

Kenji really appreciated everything that she was doing.

He truly did.

She was showing her strength.

But that's what worried him more than anything else.

The fact that she would be in danger of using her Quirk too much and endangering others lives.

"Eri-san, it's too dangerous-"

"Ken-chan I want to do it!" Eri snapped, surprising the three teenagers. "Ken-chan...you saved me Ken-chan, you keep saving everyone...if Ken-chan dies...then I would always cry...I don't want Ken-chan to die...so I'll use my Quirk to help Ken-chan. And I will do it Ken-chan...please let me do it."

Kenji wasn't sure.

He was worried for Eri, but she seemed so determined, so he sighed.

"Eri-san, promise me the moment it becomes too hard, you let go of me and do your best to stop your Quirk, okay? I wont allow you to put yourself into such danger. But if you're so determined then I guess I'll have to go along with you then."

Eri hugged onto Kenji tightly, sitting on his lap, while Kenji placed his hands on the ground, closing his eyes.

"Kenji-kun...good luck, and definitely don't die, okay?"

Kenji smiled despite his eyes being closed.

"I'll do my best, trust in me Mina-san."

Mina still didn't like, but she consented with a single nod of her head.

"Okay...good luck."

Though she was worried, she had to trust in him this time, so that's what she did at that moment. Kenji's body released a pulse of Life which went far. Mina and Camie both saw it going very far, and wide, and couldn't see the end of it, like he was going everywhere at once.

Eri clung to Kenji, and began using her Quirk on him the best that she could do, reversing the damage that was happening to him. Then a minute or so later, they heard Mandalay's Telepathic message.

"Wish we could answer back though."

Mina pouted, Camie glanced towards Kenji, and gave a slight smile on her face. But they both saw the strain on Kenji's face, wondering just how much this was truly hard on him, and wondered how long he was going to last in this battle.

* * *

At the same time, Momo, Ibara, Tetsutetsu and Awase were currently within the forest, nearest to Kenji's group, and when the illusion dropped, they finally saw that at a good distance, that the landscape had changed somewhat, with the flames and Death going up into the air.

"That's Mikami-sama's Death Quirk. And those flames, are blue…?"

Ibara wondered aloud while Momo placed a hand over her heart.

"I'm worried Ken-chan might be in danger. And Aoyama-san has run off, he might be in danger if something is to happen to him."

Tetsutetsu nods strongly, folding his arms.

But then as they stood there talking, Momo notices from the left hand side, mist began to slowly spread around them.

"W-What is this?"

Momo coughed, and thought quickly.

She made some gas masks, and gave them to Awase, Tetsutetsu, herself, and went to give one to Ibara who was slowly falling down to the ground, but a flower nearby rose up out of the ground, and caught the young woman in his arms, and held onto her form.

"Ken-chan!"

Momo felt relieved that Kenji was there, even in plant form, the flower overlooked her as Momo placed the mask on her face.

"How do you know that's him? It could be Mikami-sensei."

Awase countered, but Momo knew.

"No...it's Ken-chan, I just know it is."

Ibara's eyes flickered open and closed, and peered deeply into the flowers eyes.

"Mikami-sama...you've come to save me...I am so pleased..." Ibara coughed harshly, feeling the effects of the mist. "Mikami-sama, I think I might be dying, and if I do, allow me to tell you..." As she was speaking, she felt her breathing easing out, and she wondered why that was. "...wait, why am I feeling a little better than before?"

Momo looked over the flower, and saw its Life energy flowing into Ibara, and seemed to be healing her, or killing off the gas that had entered her system. Since it was super recent, she presumed that it wouldn't be that difficult to do that but still she was amazed.

"Ken-chan, are you alright?" The flower saluted Momo, and then waved his arms side to side. "I'm glad Ken-chan...but, you're using that technique, I remember Hikari-sensei saying..." Momo paused when seeing the flower monster just staring at her. "Hehe...I guess that's what you're going to do after all. Yes, that's how Ken-chan is. If you're trying your best, then I will as well. I'll go and help the others out with my Quirk and give gas masks to the others."

"While you're doing that who's going to take out the gas exactly?"

Tetsutetsu demanded from Momo who wore a complex face.

"We have to be calm and think rationally. If we go out in the open and do something dangerous, then we could suffer the consequences. ….Hmmmmm, now thinking about it...Ken-chan, you can tell where the others are, right?" The flower nodded his head. "Then could you lead myself, and Awase-san here to the others? While we do that, Tetsutetsu-san, you can help take Shiozaki-san to the others."

Tetsutetsu looked annoyed by that, he wanted to have a fight. He wanted to get in on the action as well.

But Momo looked strongly towards him.

"We all have roles to play Tetsutetsu-san. We have to think about protecting the others. Ken-chan, could you point him towards the others for me? If anyone nearby is around? Since it would mean safety in numbers."

The flower inclines his head, and points towards the left. Then the flower makes three vine fingers be held up, Momo understood what he was saying with that alone.

Momo glances that way, before making three gas masks.

"Take these to them, and I'll go to the others with Awase-san here, and Ken-chan's flower creature. Be safe Tetsutetsu-san."

Tetsutetsu didn't like the idea of it, but he in the end inclined his neck, and began running away with Ibara in his arms. Though she was alright for the most part, she still had lingering side effects of the gas, so that caused her to be unable to run away with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, back at the start of the walking trip, Izuku, Iida, Ojiro, Mineta, Kaminari, and the Pussycats barring Tomoko were waiting to send someone else away with them, when they finally noticed that in the far distance, a smoke was rising.

"What's that smoke?"

Iida asked curiously, only to be met with Izuku's eyes widening.

"I-It can't be...t-that direction is where Ken-kun would be...if Ken-kun is there with Eri-san and Ashido-san then that means..."

"That's right darlings." A horrid voice called out, and Pixie-Bob's body went flying backwards when her body glowed pink. Her head collided with something metal, and it caused her head to begin bleeding from the impact. "Your friend Kenji-kun just beat Dabi and a Nomu, how cute, right?"

Izuku's eyes narrowed considerably.

"Pixie-Bob!"

Izuku went to run forward, but Mandalay and Tiger got in the way, and stopped him.

Standing there was Magne and Spinner with his weirdly shaped sword. Pixie-Bob's head was pinned down to the ground by a large magnet, with Magne leaning over her menacingly. Mandalay and Tiger both tightened their hands, and revealed their claws on their large cat hands they wore.

"Let her go right now!"

Tiger yelled out, flexing some muscles.

But Magne smirked wildly as Izuku looked around, and couldn't see Kota. Worry came over him. He knew Eri was with Kenji so she'd be safe. But Kota, he was sure that he had gone off somewhere on his own.

"Sorry doll, but I can't do that. This kitten needed a time out, it seems. So I stopped her from moving for a bit. If you want her to stay alive, then I suggest keeping calm or I'll crush this cats skull before you could say "Yes." is that clear darlings?"

Magne threatened while Spinner looked around, but couldn't see Kenji anywhere.

"Darn, seems like he isn't here. Damn it, and I was going to show how devoted I am to him here and now! Aah well, I'll soon show how amazing I truly can be to him and follow Stain-sama's teachings and follow him wherever he may go!"

Tiger, and Mandalay both narrowed their eyes, and Izuku went to say something, when he noticed from behind the Villains, a plant was rising upwards, a random flower came out of the ground, and grew what seemed to be lets, and arms out of the flower.

Izuku looked around and thought " _Ken-kun or Hikari-sensei...but, I don't see either of them around._ " and wondered what that was about.

But the flower monster walked forward towards the Villain's and then tightened its hand, and thrusted it at Spinners leg, making him scream "Ooh shit!" forcing him on bended knee, the flower monster swiped at Spinner, and hit his face, causing him to fall down to the ground, and then that distracted Magne.

The flower monster saw the magnet, so the flower monster placed his hand on the floor, and tried his best…

And it worked.

The magnet rose upwards using the Metal Manipulation Quirk he had, Magne gave it a strange look.

"Well, that's new."

Magne was entranced by the magnet for a few moments before it slammed against the body of Magne, sending Magne right into the nearby tree, pinning Magne to said tree, and wouldn't release her from the tree, while Izuku knew who it was, and the plant monster grabbed Pixie-Bob, and carried her away to the others.

"W-Wait, what the hell is that?!"

Tiger yelled out with surprise, Izuku however gained a bright smile.

"It's Ken-kun!" The flower monster raised his head to Izuku. "Ken-kun, that's you, right? You can hear me?" The flower monster saluted and nodded. "Then, Ken-kun, Pixie-Bob's been hurt, could you heal her for us?"

Once more the flower monster saluted Izuku, and wrapped the flowers vines around Pixie-Bob's head, and it began to glow, healing her head slowly, Mandalay looked on with immense surprise.

"Amazing, so he can even channel his healing power through the flowers?"

"Ken-kun told me once that his Life Quirk is an extension of himself, and anything that he can do, the plants could do too. So if he can heal, then they can heal also, it's just on a lesser extent."

Izuku explained swiftly, as the Villains got out of their troubles, and stood up, Spinners eyes went towards Iida angrily.

"I recognize you. You're the one who attacked Stain-sama, aren't you?"

Spinner gripped his blade tightly, while Mandalay activated her Telepath Quirk, and relayed to everyone about the Villain's attacking.

Then Spinner revealed his make shift sword.

"It's alright, I'll cut everyone down in the memory of Stain-sama!"

"I'm pretty sure he's not dead though."

Kaminari added into the conversation while tilting his head.

Spinner showed an annoyed look while Tiger walked forward.

"You attacked our comrade. That girl, called Pixie-Bob, and you attacked her without mercy. She could have died, and you're attacking these students! Don't think you can get away with something like that you bastard!"

"Tiger! I've relayed the message to the others about the Villains! I'll leave it to Daisuke and Ragdoll to help the other students!" Her eyes darted back to Iida, and the others. "You guys go back to the camp, and don't engage in any fights. Also, Vice President, I'll leave everyone under your care!"

"Yes of course!"

Iida spoke up, but the plant monster pulled his pants.

He looked down and saw written in the dirt "Carry Pixie-Bob-san, I'll heal her and keep her alive." causing Iida to nod strongly.

"Yes of course Mikami-kun's weird monster! Lets go everyone!"

Iida picked up Pixie-Bob who's head wound had been healed to the point she'd survive, and began running away with Kenji still healing her so she wouldn't suffer anymore, the plant wrapping around her head to control that healing process.

But Izuku looked between them, and Mandalay and kept thinking about Kota, and what would be happening with him.

Iida noticed that he wasn't running away with them, and stopped.

"Midoriya-kun!"

"Go on ahead without me!" Izuku announced, flower monster tilted his head. "Mandalay-san!" Mandalay turns towards Izuku who places a hand over his chest. "I know where Kota-kun is! I'll go and get him!"

Mandalay looks on with a nervous face, but nods her head and understood what he was saying.

* * *

Meanwhile, Itsuka, Yui and Juzo were looking around and saw that the smoke from Kenji's area was rising upwards. Since it was dangerous looking, Itsuka was worried about what was happening and didn't know what she was going to do.

She murmured "Mikami-kun..." but then she saw that around her, a mist began to gather.

She gasped and covered both Juzo's, and Yui's faces, but that left her own mouth free, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to cover her own mouth, but at that moment, a flower suddenly jumped up and wrapped around Itsuka's mouth, and nose, surprising her, looking down to see the flower monster looking right back towards her, and felt oxygen going into her mouth, so she could breathe.

"Mikami-kun, is that you?" She asked and the flower gave a thumbs up, so she knew it wasn't Hikari. "T-Then, you're using the plant to produce oxygen, and helping me breathe, right?" The flower nods his head. "Then, could you do that with Yui-chan and Juzo-san as well?"

The flower nods, and two more flowers come to life around them, and Itsuka opens her hands, allowing Kenji's monsters to attach to their mouths and repeated the process on what was happening at that moment.

"Wow...what's going on?"

Yui asked Itsuka who looked down at the flower.

"It's Mikami-kun, he's using the plant to produce oxygen for us to breathe, while keeping out the harmful gas. He's protecting us from being affected by the gas." Itsuka's hand lightly touched the head of the flower. "Good flower, you saved our lives. But what happened? Are you okay?"

The flower tilted his head, before writing in the dirt with a vine "I'm badly beaten but fine, I'm connecting over the entire forest, best to get back to camp, I'll direct others there also." Itsuka couldn't help but smile.

But she also wondered about if he did that on a large scale, how damaging that would be to him.

"Mikami-kun...are you going to survive this?"

The flower didn't answer, and jabbed towards the camp direction, as Yui pulled on Itsuka's shirt.

"He wants us to go back to camp it seems. Kendo-chan, we should follow what he says. I heard from Mandalay then about how we shouldn't engage with the Villains."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. But..." Her eyes went down to the flower who waved up towards her. "Mikami-kun, you better not die, do you understand me? I wont allow you to die right now, is that clear?"

The flower gave a thumbs up, Itsuka released a breath and began moving away with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile as that was happening, Nejire heard what Mandalay was saying about the idea of the League of Villains, but she was already coming across enemies, as some teenagers hid behind her body, she placed her hands outwards as a few Dabi clones were coming for her body, unleashing their flames.

But she unleashed her spiraling golden energy that encompassed a good margin of the area and destroyed the flames with her energy, capturing the flames within the energy and blasted right through towards the Dabi clones.

"Shit!"

One of them cursed as he was caught up in the energy, ripping the body of the clone apart which came into a mud form, dropping it down to the ground.

But another clone managed to get dropped down, and avoid the attack due to the fact that it seemed to move at a slow pace. The destructive power was undeniable, but it was amazing to say the least.

"Heh, it seems that you dodged it. So, are you a clone? It seems like there's multiple of you~"

Nejire, despite being attacked, seemed to be as peppy as she always was.

It didn't matter though the clone just smirked and moved closer, shooting off a good level of fire towards her. However, Nejire had the others to protect behind her, so she unleashed her own energy towards that direction.

The flames and energy collided with one another, creating a blazing fury in the middle of the area they were in, creating a large heated area that drained the moisture around the area, causing the trees to collapse into themselves, like brittle wood.

Toru, and Jiro were amongst the people that were there, and watched Nejire fighting to protect them the best that they could.

"Impressive. But I suspect that the real you is stronger than this. And if that's the case, I simply can't lose to a mere clone!"

Nejire unleashed her own power, putting more stamina into the energy and the flames couldn't keep up with the energy that Nejire was releasing, overcoming the flames, and created a vortex around the Dabi clones body, destroying it all together.

However, while she was doing that, another Dabi clone came up towards the left hand side of her, and she cursed "Damn!" ready to take down the enemy with his flames, but from nearby, plant life grew up from the ground, and shot upwards, getting between Nejire, and the Dabi clone, and was caught up in the flames of Dabi's clone.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Kenji cried as he felt like his entire body was set on fire, and tears came from his eyes.

"Ken-chan..."

But Eri still clung to him and used her Quirk on him so he didn't have to suffer so much.

She did her best, while Mina watched on with worry.

She was in charge of protecting the others.

But she was worried about Kenji.

Seeing him sweating profusely, his body looked to be in pain by the way he was moving.

Even with Eri doing what she was doing, it was highly difficult to watch Kenji suffering in this kind of manner.

"I-Is he going to be okay?"

Camie asked from beside Kenji, Mina bit her lower lip, seeing the closed eyed Kenji letting out howls of pain. Showing how far he was going to go for his friends, his comrades, everyone that he cared about.

"...I don't know, but I'm going to have to believe in Kenji-kun no matter what else happens. He is going to do his best so we have to do what we can to defend him while he's defending everyone else that's around."

Camie only could nod, seeing the pain etched onto Kenji's face.

* * *

Back with Nejire, seeing the plant taking the flaming attack, allowed Nejire to use her Quirk on the bottom of her feet, crossing the distance by blasting energy outwards, and got close to the enemies body, grabbing them by the chest area.

"This is for that plant baby."

Nejire unleashed her Quirk at close range.

Because she was at close range, she managed to destroy the clone with ripping through its body. It seemed like Nejire wasn't messing around at all.

"I-Is it dead?"

Toru asked with worry, Nejire whipped a hand through her hair.

"It seems to be yeah. But I suspect that it probably was a clone of that person, so probably speaking, the clones would be weaker, and the original might be stronger. That's all I could think about when seeing the clones fire attack."

"But, what about that plant creature? That had to be either Mikami-kun or Hikari-sensei, right?"

Jiro asked this time, Nejire dusted her hands.

"That's who it could be. But who it is, I don't know. If I had to guess, then it probably is Kenji-kun."

"Why him?"

Manga from Class 1B asked the young girl, who waved her blue hair around.

"Because I've seen Hikari-sensei do these things before. If she was the one who was doing it, then she would have had time to restraint the fire user. But since Kenji-kun is still training and learning how to do it, it probably was him. But, I'm surprised that Hikari-sensei isn't doing this...does that mean she's being in danger right now…? Is she under attack?"

While Nejire thought about it, and spoke openly about it, from around the area, gas began to come about.

"W-What's this gas!?"

Manga yelled, but Nejire placed her hand outwards.

"Cover your mouths immediately! Don't inhale the gas!"

The teenagers panicked and began covering their mouths with their hands, but some were slower than the rest, and inhaled some of the poison gas, and were dropped down to the ground. Toru was in the process of covering her mouth when a plant came to life, and wrapped around her mouth before she could inhale, feeling oxygen going into her mouth.

Some of the students that had been dropped also had plant life wrapping around them.

Jiro felt a plant coming to her body, so she uncupped her mouth, seeing that happen with the others, and allowed the plant life to wrap around her mouth, giving her some oxygen, to breathe normally.

"H-How is this happening?"

Toru questioned curiously as Nejire noticed something.

Someone walking through the fog.

It was someone that she hadn't thought that she would have seen in her life after losing her that day.

"Probably. It is because Mikami-kun can use plants to release natural oxygen, and that's helping us breathe while covering our mouths and noses from being infected by this gas. But, if he's doing this on a large level, then he might be pushing himself too hard..."

"But, what are we going to do?"

Kaibara from Class 1B, asked the others that weren't knocked out.

Nejire however saw Irina walking away from the others, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to protect the others while chasing Irina, so she turned to Jiro and the others.

"Go back to camp. If you come across an enemy, use your Quirk's to escape."

"But we were told that..."

When Toru tried to deny it, Nejire shook her head.

"If there's any complaints, then I'll take the responsibility. I have to go and find the others. With those plants on your mouths, you'll be able to breathe within this fog, so try and get back to camp right away, and keep one another safe."

Nejire turned to Irina and began chasing after her.

The others watched on and weren't sure what to do.

But Jiro stepped forward.

"Come on, the more we waste time, the more energy Mikami-kun wastes. We can do our best to make sure that the others here can get some medical attention. So, everyone that can move, grab someone to lift them up and we can move out of here."

Jiro's order was what the others thought would be best, so they did as they did best, and grabbed the others, running away from the area.

Nejire continued chasing after Irina as she walked through the gas with her mask on to stop the gas affecting her body.

"Irina-chan! Irina-chan! It's me! Nejire! Please stop Irina-chan!"

Irina paused.

Hearing the voice of Nejire brought back the feelings that she had for Nejire.

The close friendship that they had for one another.

It was beautiful.

She almost felt like turning around and going towards her.

But there was something that she needed to do, and she had to press forward, while silently crying " _Nejire-chan, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry._ " within her mind, tears flowing from her eyes, and then turned towards her.

"Hey Nejire-chan, it's been a long time."

"I-Irina-chan! Y-You're really here! It's okay now. I'll keep you safe, I became strong to save you!"

Irina's lips curled upwards slightly, but then she returned to stoic when hearing "Don't even think about it." from All For One in her ear.

"Hey Nejire-chan, how about we play a game? Remember how we used to play games, like tag. How about we play tag now. Tag, I'm it."

"Irina-chan..."

Irina pulled backwards, Nejire clutching her hands tightly.

"Catch me if you can Nejire-chan!"

Irina turned and ran as fast as she could.

"Hey! Irina-chan! Please stop! I can help you! Please Irina-chan!"

Nejire pleaded, but Irina didn't heed the call, and continued running away as fast as she could, while thinking " _I'll do my best to keep you safe Nejire-chan, you and everyone I love._ " and shot through the forest with Nejire chasing after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Himiko was strolling through the forest, having a mission from Tomura to get some blood from the others.

However, she was more concerned about Kenji, and what was going on with him.

She wished that she had been able to be transported closer towards him, than being so far away.

Though as she walked, a flower came out of the ground, and appeared before Himiko.

It wrote on the ground "Himiko-chan, it's me, Kenji." making her smile.

"Kenji-kun! Are you alright!? I was so worried!"

The flower nodded its head.

She breathed in with relief.

"That's good. It seems that the League have come. I'm sorry, I tried contacting you and Dad, but they blocked off communications to the outside world, so I couldn't even warn your Dad about this, we're alone Kenji-kun. Also, I'm glad you didn't give yourself up, Tomura would've used that chance to murder your family so you only had him left, he told us this himself, though he figured you'd not give yourself up, so that's what they're going to do."

Himiko explained to Kenji.

The flower replied with "I thought so, Tomura-kun wants me to rely on him only so I'd have nowhere else to turn, and by killing my Mom and brother, that's what he believes would turn me to the dark side. But, I wont let that happen, and I need you to do something for me Himiko-chan." by writing it in the dirt, causing her face to lift upwards.

"Sure, anything you want~ Kill someone~"

The flower wagged its vine fingers "No, I need you to help me prepare for what's coming next. Tomura-kun might think he's got one up on us, but we've still got our plan. It's time that we begin our plan Himiko-chan." which made her smile to shine brightly, and watched as more of a message was formed.

Seeing what Kenji needed her to do, she gave a wink.

"Yup, leave it to me. I can do these things for you."

The flower looked relieved and wrote "Thank you, I know that this might not end well for me personally, but tonight, I wont allow anyone to die, and I wont allow the League claim lives, and definitely, Tomura will never see this coming, we just have to set the plan in motion and save everyone." which Himiko became extremely happy about.

She knew what Kenji meant about never seeing it coming, as they both knew what outcomes would happen tonight, they just had to enact their plan and gather what they would need for that, and Kenji, had to rely heavily on Himiko, and she in turn, wasn't going to let him down.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, crazy stuff happened! Kenji fought against Dabi, the Nomu who was one of the people he fought back in Chapter 42 with all of their Quirk's, and its strength increased to a dangerous level, so it was a very difficult battle for Kenji. Mina helped Kenji and together managed to take down Dabi and the others, even if Kenji suffered a harsh beating, but used his wit to overcome the hard trial. Then they met Camie, and rescued her from being used more by the League of Villains. And now, Kenji's used his power to spread himself over the entire forest so he can help others, but as he said, it's quite dangerous, and could cause a lot of pain to Kenji, even destroy him, but Eri has decided to help him out the best she could!**

 **By doing that, he's gone to help Itsuka, and the others, along with Momo and the others, and even managed to help out Ibara. We'll see more of that next chapter, along with Izuku's fight with Muscular, a personal favourite fight of mine from the anime. Irina's also decided to help out the best that she could, and Daisuke's gone to protect Tomoko from Tomura, and a highly dangerous Nomu.**

 **Well, until next time where things get very difficult for a few people! Thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	47. The forest battle part two!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Clarent excalibur; Yeah, it's going to be quite the ride. I can't spoil it, you'll have to read and see. Well, Irina vs Nejire would be difficult for Nejire, Irina's no pushover so knocking her out would be difficult. Yeah, lets hope she'll be safe and sound. Yeah, they could end up like that. Kenji is pretty messed up, but he's fighting strong. Nejire might join it to save Kenji and Irina.**

 **LoamyCoffee; It is yeah~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Quite intense yeah~ He did yeah, it was a difficult battle, but he managed to come on top with Mina's help. Maybe she might be yeah~ She is yeah, Nejire's gonna try her best to win. Yeah, it was an awesome fight. Well, we'll find out soon enough.**

 **KarmaChaos5; Thanks very much! Yup, Kenji used what he had, and his friends powers to help overcome very strong odds. Very dangerous yeah, useful as well, but it can be very detrimental to Kenji. Eri's got her role in this arc to help Kenji not suffer too much, but he's still gonna go through a few things. Nejire and Irina are going to converse more in the future~ It's going to effect a few things anyway~ I've got plans for Irina, in the League now and beyond.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, it surely is something you don't see everyday. It would be devastating yeah. She could be fighting Hikari~ I can't spoil it, but Irina's gonna have a big part in this part of the story.**

 **Guest 2; Thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Guest 3; He is quite dangerous, Kenji had a hard fight with him, but managed to gain a win against him. I can't spoil their plan right now, it will be shown more in the future. Irina and Tomoko are going to have interesting journey's through this part of the arc. Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Kono Dio da; Sure, I could see something like that happening, it sounds great to me! Momo's smart enough to do something like that so I don't see why not. Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Silver crow; I'm glad that you liked it! It was quite the fight, the Nomu was quite powerful, it would be around the same power as the one at the USJ, plus he had Dabi and his clones to contend with so quite powerful enemies right there. Yeah, Mina managed to help Kenji win that fight! Well you never know, they didn't plan on having Kenji rescue Camie, as they had planned to use her to pick people off one by one. Well, it was only in there for a minute, if it had more time, it could of destroyed it, we'll not know right now. Yeah, that's Daisuke's fight. Yup, Irina's doing her best to help out the others. Well maybe she will, who knows~ She is yeah, Eri's doing her best to help out Kenji do what she needs to do. Yeah, Irina and Nejire met back up, we'll see more of that in the future. I can't reveal that right now haha~ Daisuke's a pretty good teacher so 8 percents not bad for Deku. Sure, those sound great to me.**

 **Guest 4; Sure, I like Harry Potter, it would be fun to write a story about it, and yeah, I could make it his son. That idea sounds great to me, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest 5; I could see that happening. Yeah, that would be pretty cool, Daisuke and Irina teaming up would be quite the sight to see.**

 **AlphaOmega; Thanks very much! Yeah, he managed to edge out a win against Dabi by directing his fire right back at him, and increasing the power by manipulating the plants around him. She did yeah, Mina managed to kick some ass, and Camie's been saved! It's going to be difficult, but he's going to do his best.**

 **Neonlight01; We'll have to wait, and see~ Irina's gonna be involved with Dark Shadow yeah. He did yeah, he was put through quite the fight, but he managed to edge out a win against them! He is yeah, it's a hard task, but he's going to try his best to keep everyone safe and sound from the Villains.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The forest battle part two!**

Kota sat up on the mountain range, overlooking the area, and thought about many things, along with his parents death, Izuku and the way that he was speaking about Hero's, among other things like Daisuke and what he was doing right now.

He liked Daisuke because he wasn't someone that spoke about doing Hero duties, he just did them to keep his loved ones safe. He didn't want a reward, he didn't care about recognition, it was something that he really thought was amazing.

It gave him someone that he could speak to.

Along with Eri who was someone that he was forced to speak to due to Daisuke.

Though he had gained a good understanding of Eri, and didn't mind the young girl.

But as he was sat there on his own, he saw that the forest was lighting up with fire. Smoke was coming off an area all of a sudden.

"W-What's going on…?"

He muttered to himself, while seeing the situation before him.

Scared.

He felt worried.

He wondered what was happening.

Who had been attacked.

It had appeared all of a sudden like a fog that had been lifted, and he was slightly scared on what was going to happen to him now.

Then he heard Mandalay's voice.

[Kota! Kota! I know you can hear my voice! Go back to the training camp right now! I'm sorry I can't come to you! Forgive me! Just get back home fast!]

As she spoke up, Kota heard something moving behind him.

Fear slowly overcame the young boy, and he turned around to see a large hulking man walking towards him wearing what appeared to be a cloak and a weird mask on his face. Kota felt even more worry around him, he didn't want anything to happen to himself, and worried for Mandalay and the others.

"Heh, I came up here scouting for a good location as an advantage point. But here you are, someone that's not on our list." Kota felt his heart beat increasing by the second, and felt worry etching itself into his being. "By the way, I like your hat. Want to trade me for this lame mask? They made me wear it because I'm new. They said they didn't have enough masks for me." The hulking man took off his mask, revealing his face, missing one of his eyes and his other squarely on the small boys body, a deranged expression on his face. "Well, it doesn't matter in the end! I guess that we'll have to have some fun with you!"

Kota cried and ran the opposite direction.

But the man jumped over his body at impressive speeds, and got before him, allowing his muscle fiber's to come out of his skin and coat his arms.

As soon as Kota saw that, he remembered watching television and about his parents death, and he knew right away who this person was, the person that had killed his parents.

"I-It's you!" His eyes go for the missing eye hole on the enemy, and confirmed what he already knew. "Papa! Mama!"

Kota cried as the man's cloak comes off his body and attempts to attack Kota.

But in the instant that he tried his hand near him, a panther of Death comes springing up the mountain, and tackles the man into the wall, a cloud of smoke appearing around the place where he attacked.

"S-Shit! What the hell is that thing!?"

The man, named Muscular roared, and swung his arm for the panther, but it jumped backwards, and released a low growling sound, like he was going to devour Muscular with its sharp teeth and tear him to shreds with his large claws.

"D-Daisuke!"

Kota cried out, seeing the creature protecting his body.

The panther glanced at Kota, before motioning with its head to go backwards, so that's what Kota did, moving away from the immediate battlefield. But since Muscular and the panther took the path towards the bottom of the mountain, Kota couldn't escape at all.

"So, that's how it ends after all. Some weird creature come to attack me! Well, I'm already for it! I'll tear you to pieces you bastard!"

Muscular jumps forward with his large fist swinging downwards.

The panther used its best speed to avoid the attack, but the attack destroyed part of the mountain that they were on, but the panther didn't care, and jumped towards the back of Muscular, landing on it with quick speeds, and dug its claws into the back of Muscular.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! Y-You bastard! How dare you do this to me?!"

He roared angrily, and swung his body backwards towards the cliffside to crush it.

But Daisuke's creature hops off his back, and tries to make an escape.

But Muscular grabs the creature by its hind legs, and smirked.

"I hope you're ready to die creature!"

Muscular swings the creature around by its legs, and swung it downwards, smashing its body against the ground. The ground fractured around it, only showing how strong the power of the swing truly was.

Kota clasped his hands over his mouth, and released a few tears, knowing that Daisuke would be in pain right now, wherever he was. He thought that he probably was taking care of something else due to being in danger.

But the panther surprisingly still showed some game, and turned its body around, slicing at Muscular's hand, digging into his hand with the death energy, and it seeped into his body, making him wince in pain.

"Aah, damn it all to hell. You truly do have a good slicing power. Then again, I believe that there was info about you...aaah yeah, that's right. You're apart of that Mikami's family aren't you?" Kota watched as Muscular raised his hand, his free hand, to punch the panther. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'll destroy everything and anything that's before me! Including that of you! Then I'm coming for your little brother!"

As soon as the panther heard that, he wasn't pleased.

In fact, in a feral state, it slices across the man's face so hard that blood was drawn deeply, and it scattered across the ground. Muscular felt pain rippling through him with such an attack that he let out a cry of anguish!

"That's it! You're going to die right now you bastard!"

Kota watched on as the creatures body was grabbed with both hands, and snapped in two from the incredible strength that he possessed, destroying the creature once and for all, it disappeared into small wisps of death fluttering within the air.

Upon seeing that, Kota felt scared.

Muscular's eyes entangled towards Kota's own, and he showed a massive grin on his face.

"Well, it seems that your little death friend here wasn't going to be going for the win. He couldn't even..."

Before he could finish however, a hawks cry rang out through the area.

Muscular's eyes widened, and the next thing he knew, a hawk was on his head, digging in its talons, and biting at its head, drawing blood from his skull, making him cry out once more from the pain of Death seeping into the wounds, Kota looked appreciative of Daisuke protecting him like this, even though he had just been ripped in half, at least Daisuke just felt that happening and it must of caused an incredible pain.

"Shit! I just ripped you in half! Shouldn't you be dealing with Tomura or something?! I'll seriously kill you once I get my hands on you! You wont even try and send another one after me after I'm done with you!"

Muscular used his incredible speed to spin around so fast that the talons of the hawk couldn't hold on, and it was slammed into the cliff side, embedding its body so deep that Muscular smirked, and rushed towards it, punching towards it, and destroyed it all at the same time, along with some of the cliff side, that fell down towards Muscular, but he shrugged off the shards of stone coming downwards.

Muscular smirked.

"This time surely, he will stop this shit."

However, no sooner as he said it, a bear came up the mountain side, and showed off its muscles.

Muscular threw his head back.

"For God sake! You can't win! What don't you understand about that?!"

Though he didn't realize it, Daisuke hadn't intended to win.

He had to fight his opponent at that time, but he couldn't have Kota be hurt.

So he had to do his best to distract Muscular until he could either get there, or someone would have to come and rescue Kota.

* * *

As the battle raged on, the people that had been led towards the Training Camp, as in the case of Sero, Sato, and Kirishima, they were forced to go into the classroom where Neito was sat waiting for them with a condescending look on his face.

"So, three people from Class 1A had failed!? Only one from Class 1B had failed! Does that mean that we're the superior class huh!?"

Neito continued to laugh while Kirishima let out a small breath.

"Seriously, this guy is speaking these words..."

"Well, he is always acting like he's nuts or something."

Sero added while they sat down, wishing that they were with the others.

Then Aizawa began the lesson on what they needed to learn while Vlad King and Hikari were conversing about a few things to do with the class, though Hikari felt uneasiness come over the forest soon afterwards, and she definitely knew something was wrong.

Mandalay's Telepath Quirk soon activated, and they began hearing her voice.

"Wow, it's freaky how she does that."

Sato commented while Aizawa waved his hand at Sato.

"Hush, I need to hear what's going on."

Aizawa and the others listened into what Mandalay was saying about the League of Villains attacking, Hikari gained a worried look, thinking about her youngest child, Kenji, and hoped that he would be alright with what's going on with him.

Then as the message ended, Aizawa glanced at the others.

"Damn it, could it be that they're after..."

"I need to find my..."

Before she could finish, she stopped and looked to the back of the classroom with widened eyes.

Darkness flooded the back classroom, and it seemed like many things would be happening.

Aizawa noticed the demeanour of Hikari had changed.

More than just being worried about her son.

She seemed afraid of something.

Something dark that was within the classroom.

Aizawa didn't say anything, but he followed her eyes towards the back of the classroom, and noticed that there was something behind the students.

A figure who was sat down, feet up on the desk, and a relaxed demeanour there as well.

Even Vlad King also noticed the same thing, and saw the figure sat there calmly.

Then the figure came into the realm of the light, showing that it was indeed Yami.

"Sheep." The students jumped, and went to the front of the class on the order of Aizawa as Yami walked forward. "My, all of you are just sheep, waiting to be picked off, one by one." Her eyes ran themselves across the students. "So, does anyone have any useful Quirk's here? Don't be shy, step forward, and show me your Quirk. If it is good enough, I'll give you to my husband, and if it is useless, then you die, it is as simple as that~"

The gentleness of her voice, carried over to the others.

It was terrifying that she could do that.

She had a gentle voice…

Yet, it was very scary.

It was like hearing a serial killer, and that voice coming from a relatively petite body like Yami's, only ignited more fear within the others who were around.

"H-Hey! I recognize you!" Kirishima pointed an accusing finger at Yami who wore a blasé look on her face. "You were at I-Island! A-And you were attacking Mikami! Is that why you're here you Witch!?"

Yami creepily tilts her head, moving forward ever so slowly, showcasing a scary expression on her face.

"Witch, is that what I'm called? I'm fine with that, you can make me feel good with such words. Yes, I have to confess that I am here to take back my darling Kenji." Her eyes went towards Hikari who was shaking with anger, and slight fear. "Hello dear, are you thinking of attacking me?"

Hikari didn't say anything, as Yami raised her hand.

Death energy began to gather around her palm, shocking everyone around.

"T-That's Mikami-kun's power!"

Neito gave an accusing finger to Yami.

"Actually, it was my power first, boy. You better remember that for the future, child."

Neito gave a worried look to Yami who gave a bright smile on her face, showcasing that she wasn't messing around either. She was even showcasing that she was going to be attacking at any moment with the hand that she had stretched out.

However Aizawa opened his eyes, and activated his Quirk, erasing her own Quirk and the Death slowly disappeared into the ether.

"My, what a convenient Quirk you have. Eraserhead, is it?" Aizawa narrowed his eyes, and moved forward. "Do you think you'll be able to detain me boy? You're about a hundred years too early to face me."

"One hundred years huh?"

Aizawa gave a dark stare to Yami who smiled brightly.

"That's right, you'll die if you come towards me."

"I'll take my chances!"

Aizawa threw his cloth at her, only for Yami to bend out of the way, grabbing the cloth, pulling Aizawa closer, and thrusted a palm strike towards him, but he used his arm to block her palm strike, but he was surprised by her strength, it was quite strong, and he felt pain rippling through his system at the impact point.

"Pain, does it feel good my boy? I like inflicting pain."

Aizawa couldn't get it.

What had happened.

Why was it that Aizawa could be hurt by a seemingly small woman who felt like she had the strength of a body builder, and more.

While not All Might strength, it felt like she had hit him with enough force to almost break his arm.

"I-I erased your Quirk!"

"This isn't a Quirk sweetie, this is called modifications."

Yami's deranged smirk rang out, and her hand went towards Aizawa's face.

Aizawa tried to pull away, but Yami grabbed his arm that she had palm strike against, her nails digging into his arm to a point where he winced at the feeling of her sharp nails, he guessed that it was a mutation type since it didn't get erased immediately, it felt like sharp razors entering his arm.

Before her hand could cover Aizawa's face, Hikari, flying on her wings, appeared beside him, and kicked Yami right in the face with such force that the air bent around the kick, her face twisting with Hikari's kick against Yami's face, and her body was flung away from Aizawa, Hikari capturing Aizawa with her chains and Yami's body was smashed through the wall, Kirishima and the others were immensely surprised by what had happened.

"W-Whoa Sensei! That was awesome!"

Kirishima shouted out, while Aizawa gripped his arm.

"Are you alright Aizawa-chan?"

Aizawa merely wrapped a cloth around his arm that was bleeding slightly.

"I'll be fine. But she had multiple Quirk's. Want to explain what's going on?"

Hikari gave Aizawa a curious look.

"I'll tell you later. For now, just know that she's not an ordinary person. She's got higher physical abilities than normal people. She doesn't have the strength of All Might, but she is very powerful. That kick wont stop her for more than a few seconds."

Aizawa chuckled lightly.

"I guess that means we should team up against her."

"Oooh, we've not teamed up in a while Aizawa-chan. But for this bitch, lets team up."

Aizawa cracked his neck.

"You, swearing. You must hate this woman."

Hikari bowed her head downwards.

"I hate her with all of my heart."

Aizawa was surprised that she had said something like that. Hikari usually didn't hate people. But for her to hate this woman, he knew there was more than meets the eye when it came to things of this nature.

Then Yami came back through the hole in the wall that her body had made. Her face turned slightly sadistic as she looked around at the others. Vlad King scowled at her, and saw that there was no injuries on her body.

"W-Why isn't she injured with that kick!? Hikari-sensei can take down strong Villain's with her speedy kick!"

Neito freaked out, but Kirishima tightened his hands.

"I saw briefly what this woman could do...she could survive many hits, and shrug them off without a problem. We're going to have to be careful." His eyes went towards Hikari who stared at the enemy before her. "Hikari-sensei! Please allow me to join this fight and-"

"No."

Hikari simply said that word while Yami moved forward, Death dancing around her form.

"B-But Sensei!"

"I'm sorry Kirishima-kun, but this enemy is too much for you to handle right now. In all honestly, she is probably too much for me to handle on my own. That's why Aizawa-chan and I are going to be fighting this woman. Vlad King-chan, take care of the students here. With Yami here with us, she is the strongest player so keep the rest of the children safe."

Aizawa nodded his head in agreement.

"She's right Vlad, we'll deal with this woman."

Yami released a small chortle.

"How cute, thinking the pair of you alone could take me."

Yami walked closer, and the area around her began being obliterated into nothingness. Even the ground around her was rotting away, Kirishima and the others felt sweat erupting across their bodies that they were worried about.

"I wont let you take my son you bitch."

Hikari's words shocked the others, but Yami giggled sweetly.

"Sometimes, you don't have a choice in that. He has to come back home to family."

"I'm his family. You try and take my child, and I'll destroy you."

The others continued being surprised that Hikari had said that.

But it showed that she cared for her son immensely, and wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to him.

Yami smacked her lips together.

"If that's the case, then that's fine with me. I wouldn't worry about feeling worry, because you wont be alive long enough to feel anything but immense pain!"

Yami unleashed her Death around her body, and threatened to go towards the others. Aizawa attempted to use his Quirk to erase her own power, but because of the blackness of the Death covering Yami's body, he couldn't even see the woman's body to stop her Quirk.

Hikari however, placed her hands outwards, and formed a Life barrier around Yami's body and contained the Death energy before it could touch the others. The barrier contained the Death, though as it went forward, the cracks appeared within the Life dome that Hikari had created, causing Hikari to wince.

"S-She's protecting us..."

Sero murmured, seeing how Hikari was suffering slight pain.

But she didn't stop, despite the fact that she was feeling pain from how strong the Death was spreading like a virus. It was like she was going to shatter the barrier, and attack the others, while Hikari was wincing.

"Mikami! Get me a clean shot of her body and I'll stop that power!"

Aizawa yelled towards Hikari who nodded wordlessly.

Using her Quirk, she manipulated the dome and tried to compress the Death but the Death was sturdy and managed to cut through the power of the dome, but Hikari wasn't done either, and she used the Life energy around him to thread the Life energy through the Death by using her own stamina to form a thick chain, finding Yami's body and wrapped around her.

"Ku, seems like I've been caught. What's a girl to do huh?"

Yami didn't even seem to care as she was dragged forward, slamming Yami against the barrier, and Aizawa saw Yami's body, so he erased her Quirk immediately, the Death disappeared all together, Hikari dropped the barrier, and pulled Yami closer.

With Aizawa's Quirk on Yami, Hikari and Aizawa leaped forward, showcasing impressive teamwork as their feet collided with Yami's body so hard that Kirishima thought that a normal person would pass out or even suffer internal injuries from the power of their kick, flinging Yami outside of the room once more through the hole made before, allowing Hikari and Aizawa to look to the others.

"Aizawa-chan, we need to have the students use their Quirks if they're in danger. If they can't use them then they will be in even more danger. If worse comes to worst, then I'll take responsibility for the Quirk usage this night. If it saves their lives, then I'm alright with that."

"I'm afraid you're right, we'll have to tell them that they can use their Quirk's to defend not engage in combat."

"That's the kind of man you are after all Aizawa-chan." Her eyes went to the others. "Don't worry, one way or another, this wont take long."

Vlad King and the others watched as Hikari and Aizawa ran out of the room, showcasing their worries and fears to what is going to happen next.

* * *

As that happened, Himiko sneakily walked towards the camp with a flower on her shoulder, and then when nearing it, she saw that Hikari, and Aizawa were facing off against Yami.

"It seems that she's here. Kenji-kun, want me to go and help?"

The flower shook its head, and explained his reasons, having to leave it to Hikari and Aizawa for the moment, believing they'd be able hang on since they were quite strong together, Himiko shrugging her shoulders, and then went forward towards the camp, slipping into the building and walked the corridors alone.

However, she heard noises coming from the nearby room, and decided to look inside.

What she saw was the class Hikari and the others left behind, all looking on with worry...

"Hey crazy."

Himiko stopped herself, turning to see a Dabi clone behind her.

"Oh, you're here too~"

"I thought you were supposed to be getting some blood samples."

The clone asked, Himiko smiled lightly, withdrawing her knife secretly.

"I am, there's some people in here, so I'll get their blood. That's fine with you, right clone boy?"

"Fine, whatever."

Dabi's clone walked towards the classroom, while Kenji extended some vines, and wrapped them around Dabi's body, and around his mouth, Himiko smirked, and stabbed the clone in the back, twisting the knife, and caused it to shrivel down to the ground in a muddy substance.

"Don't worry Kenji-kun, there are weaker clones here, and then there are a little more durable clones, he's made a few and the more he's made the less are durable. The one you fought were a little less durable, and this one was one of the weaker ones, there aren't too many clones left now from what you've told me about who you've come across. Anyway, where to go."

Kenji directed her towards the sleeping area.

She walked with a quickened pace, and made it to the sleeping area.

She then went towards Kenji's area, and went through his suitcase.

"My, you've come prepared, Kenji-kun. You want me to take this with me?" The flower nodded. "So, who's is it anyway~?" The flower tilted its head, before tapping his own flower body, Himiko's face lifted up happily. "Yours Kenji-kun? A present, just for me~?" The flower gave her a curious look. "Ooh, so this is for...right, right, okay. I'm with you now Kenji-kun. I'll keep this blood safe and sound."

Himiko directly picked up a blood vial, and placed it in her pocket.

Then the flower wrote "I need you to make sure that some of the others are safe while I concentrate on some fights going on." Himiko grinned wildly.

"Sure, I can do that. But, what about the other things we need?"

Kenji's flower wrote "I'm setting them up right now, and putting pieces into motion, I'll need you to collect those things when they've been settled." Himiko twitched her body.

She felt good, seeing Kenji think like a true strategist.

"Alright then, leave it to me~ I've got this hehe~"

She then began singing 'You are my sunshine' to herself while skipping away from the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, carrying Pixie-Bob and healing her with the plant around her head due to Kenji's power, Iida, Kaminari, Mineta, and Ojiro ran through the forest, going towards the training camp the best that they could do.

"How much further?"

Kaminari let out a small cry from his mouth, Mineta felt like shedding tears.

"I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm terrified!"

Mineta cried outwards, while Iida turned towards him.

"Be quiet Mineta-kun, we can't alert the Villain's to our location!"

As he said it, Ojiro saw that in front of them, a Dabi clone had appeared.

His eyes were squarely on their forms, and Ojiro was worried about being attacked while the others were unsure of what to do.

"I don't think we have to worry about that."

Ojiro grimaced, while the others appeared confused.

"W-What do you mean?"

Kaminari cried out, Ojiro wordlessly pointed ahead, showing the clone Dabi before them.

Each turned towards said clone, and pulled backwards away from the area, that was going on at that moment.

Iida looked between the class, and himself, and then to Pixie-Bob, and wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Dabi's clone twitched his neck, moving forward towards the others.

"N-No! Stay away!"

Dabi heard Mineta cry, while he rolled his eyes.

"If you want to live, then you better give up Kenji-kun right now."

"G-Give up Mikami-kun?! Why do you want Mikami-kun?!"

Iida demanded from Dabi who chuckled darkly.

"Sorry, but that's for me to know, and for you to find out about never. He's valuable to the League of Villains, and if you don't give up his location, I'll burn you down to the ground."

"B-But, I don't understand! Why Mikami-kun!? He isn't even a Villain!"

For Mineta to say that, it had shown that Mineta now didn't view Kenji as evil.

He saw him as a classmate, and even he wasn't going to give up Kenji to anyone now, not even if his life was threatened.

He was going to do his best to help keep Kenji safe.

The flower that healed Pixie-Bob looked towards Dabi, and Pixie-Bob.

She now was no longer in danger of dying, so he knew that he would have to do his best to protect the others.

He hopped off of Pixie-Bob's head, and walked forward.

She wouldn't die now.

She would be safe, and need some rest, but she wouldn't die.

Now he wouldn't let the others die.

He stepped forward, and grew larger to the size of a normal teenager. His vine hands tightened, and it looked like it was going to engage in hand to hand combat. Iida and the others thought that this was going to be harsh, since Kenji right now was only able to rely on hand to hand as far as they were aware, and were worried about what was going to happen to him.

Dabi cocked his head curiously.

"Heh, so I don't get the real one? Well, I'm also a clone, so clones fighting one another is going to be spectacular. Though I should warn you, I'm the first clone made, so I'm as close to the real Dabi as possible!"

Iida watched as Kenji's flower stepped forward.

"Mikami-kun, you're going to fight..."

Kenji's flower monster quickly wrote in the dirt "Take Pixie-Bob-san to safety, I'll distract this guy." and then he rushed forward while the clone of Dabi allowed a small smirk to appear on his face, blue flames dancing around his palm.

"This will be fun!"

Dabi shot off a good size of fire towards his target while the others watched on. But the flower monster bent its body into a curious shape, and avoided the attack all together, Iida watched as the monster got close to Dabi, and went to deliver a palm strike, but the flower was then stuck because Dabi erupted in flames across his body, blocking off any chance that could go through.

"In a fight like this, there isn't much of a chance that he would be able to win."

Iida spoke up, seeing Dabi fling a fireball towards the vine monster, but said monster avoided the attack by jumping upwards, only for Dabi to chuckle, and aimed his hand upwards, shooting a large flaming attack towards it and burned it down to the ground, Iida and the others grimaced.

"H-He's been taken down!"

Mineta cried and went to move, when from the side, a tree came to life, and punched Dabi in the face.

Because he wasn't expecting it, Dabi received a hard punch to the face, but Dabi's clone managed to use fire at the last second, and burned the hand, transmitting that pain to Kenji, but the tree casually snapped the arm off his body as it was a tree and could break easily, and it dropped down to the ground where it was consumed in flames.

"H-He just severed his arm...h-how could he do something like that so easily…?"

Even if it was a tree, Ojiro remembered briefly about what had happened with Kenji receiving damage from his controlled life, it was the same effect as removing his own arm, when he forced it off his body.

Iida however tightened his hand tightly.

"It's because he is our Class President! He is pushing himself beyond Plus Ultra! He is outmatched, and he knows it! Yet, he's still helping us fight and escape! We can't let this chance get away! So, Kaminari-kun! Ojiro-kun! Mineta-kun! Please take Pixie-Bob-kun away!"

"Did you just add 'kun' to Pixie-Bob-sans name?"

Kaminari added onto the conversation, seeing Dabi stand up with a pained expression on his face.

"That doesn't matter! Just take her, and go!"

"But what about you?"

Ojiro added, seeing Dabi taking aim at Kenji's tree.

"I have to help Mikami-kun here. He's also helping out the others around the camp, and leading them back to the camp. If he's fighting here, then that means his concentration might be taken away from the others, and they might be in danger. So I'll help out Mikami-kun here."

"B-But you could be hurt! Or worse!"

As Mineta cried that out, Dabi sent out a few blasts of fire. The tree moved forward, and allowed the tree to be set on fire, but Iida noticed that it had been dropped already, Kenji's life power that is, and he possessed another flower that was nearby, allowing the vines to go from the flower, and went for Dabi's legs.

"Yes I know that. But others are also fighting, and I can't simply stand back! As your Vice President, I shall do my best to fight! And protect the others! So, please move away with Pixie-Bob-kun! And do your best to keep alive!"

Iida made up his mind and went forward as Dabi felt the vines on his body, while the others picked up Pixie-Bob and ran away to keep her safe.

He smirked down at the plant.

"Nice try boy, but a mere part of you is not going to be enough to beat me!"

Increasing his fire around his body, the flames spread onto the flower, and burned it down to the ground, while Iida came close with his leg, extending it outwards, and caused his leg to ignite, his engines shooting out, and went to kick him, when Dabi smirked and turned towards him to burn him down.

But then he stopped when he felt his arm being pulled backwards.

His eyes turned around to see a few vines wrapped around him, and pulled him backwards.

Seeing Iida's foot going for him, and his arm being pulled backwards, he was sure that he could be finished by this.

But Dabi wouldn't have it happening.

"I don't think so!"

Iida's eyes narrowed as Dabi unleashed a fire from his body which extended far.

It burnt through the vines that bound him, and it came towards Iida who's foot was near it.

The heat was quite close towards him, and it was near smoldering.

"D-Damn it!"

Iida thought he was going to be burnt…

But at the last second, Ojiro came in with his tail, wrapping around his body and pulled him backwards, avoiding the flames entirely, while Mineta cried "Have this and this!" launching multiple balls towards the man's body but the flames devoured them instantly.

Iida turned around to see that even Kaminari was there with Ojiro and Mineta.

"W-What are you guys doing? You need to leave immediately!"

"Sorry, couldn't leave you and Mikami to fight. It wouldn't of been cool."

Kaminari saluted while Dabi scowled at each of them.

"Annoying little toads. Thinking you can just come in and play Hero. I guess I wasn't clear when I was going to get Kenji Mikami-kun from you. One way or another."

Dabi increased his fire, causing the others to feel worried about what was happening.

Then a plant monster came up towards the others in the group.

"Mikami-kun! Can you hang on?" The plant gave a thumbs up from the vines. "Then, we shall defeat this person together! And I've got an idea if everyone is going to be here! Please listen to me quickly!"

Iida whispered the plan to the others while Dabi moved forward.

"What are you whispering about? Are you trying to fight against me?"

Dabi demanded, as he extended his hand.

But before he could attack, Ojiro launched himself forward, and span his tail around to whack Dabi right in the face, but Dabi raised his hand to sent off a volley of flames, but before he could do it, Mineta jumped from the left, throwing many balls towards him, which began sticking to his body.

"Nuisance."

Dabi unleashed flames for the balls, and to both Ojiro and Mineta with both of his hands.

However, the vines of Kenji's came wrapped around them, and dragged them backwards so they wouldn't be targeted by the flames, which went up into the air, and to the ground setting the ground ablaze.

Kenji's monster placed them down together.

As that happened, Iida came rushing forward, using his powerful legs to make good strides towards the enemy.

"I will beat you Villain!"

Iida announced, getting closer, and was ready to kick him.

"Seriously, you think I didn't see that coming? There's plenty of you, so of course you're going to do such things."

Dabi placed his hands together like flamethrowers came out, but Iida bent his legs, using his engines, and bursted upwards, shooting off high into the sky, Dabi watching as Iida launched onto the tree branches up above, Dabi rolled his eyes and went to attack, when from the right hand side, within the trees, Ojiro was sat there, and he had Mineta in his hands.

"Time to be stuck!"

Mineta launches a few balls towards Dabi as his hands were nearby one another.

With good accuracy, the balls landed between Dabi's hands, and stuck them together.

"Have that!"

Mineta cheered while Dabi rolled his eyes once more.

"That's the best you can do?"

Dabi set the balls ablaze with his fire, and turned to Ojiro and Mineta in the trees.

Ojiro launches Mineta away from them with his tail, who used his balls to stick to a tree that was a good distance away.

"How about this!"

Iida used that time while Dabi was distracted, to shoot off from the tree, like a bullet aimed for Dabi.

Dabi let out an "Oh crap!" seeing how close Iida got, and he was spinning in the air, swinging his leg so hard that his foot would destroy him, but Dabi managed to duck the kick by a mere second, which sailed over his head.

"Good try, but this is the end!"

When Dabi went to attack Iida, Ojiro jumped from the trees, grabbed Iida with his tail, and ran across the ground as flames came outwards, destroying a good portion of the trees that were around them all.

Dabi's flames danced around him as Iida, and Ojiro stared down the enemy.

"Good plan, but it didn't work out in the end. I managed to see it coming just in time."

Iida looked behind Dabi, and then smiled.

"Yes you did. But you forgot someone...no, two people within our group."

Dabi narrowed his eyes, and saw Ojiro, Mineta, Iida, and….Kaminari was gone.

"Shit!"

As he figured it out, vines wrapped around his body from behind, Dabi's eyes widening.

"This was our plan all along! We were just the distraction! Kaminari-kun! Let him have it!"

"Right! Lets do this!"

Kaminari grabbed Kenji's vines, and discharged his electricity through the vines. He unleashed as much as he could through the vines with Kenji allowing it to pass through easily, which transmitted right towards the Dabi clone which received an intense electric shock.

Since he was bound, he didn't have a place to go at all.

He couldn't run away.

He was caught in the lightning.

As he was being shocked, Iida saw that the body of Dabi's was melting into a pile of mud, he released a relaxed breath.

"Aaaaaah! Well done Vice President!"

Mineta cheered, but Iida shook his head.

"No, thank you all for coming back. We defeated this Villain on our own. But we need to get back to the others now."

As Iida said it, the flower fell down to the ground, it had been shocked too much.

Iida smiled lightly "Thank you Mikami-kun, couldn't of done it without you." and made a vow to do his best to get his comrades back to the training camp.

* * *

Izuku ran through the forest for Kota, having a bad feeling about what would be happening. Since he was up there on his own with the League of Villains being around, he didn't want anything bad to happen to him at all.

While he did run, a plant came to life, and jumped onto Izuku's shoulder.

"Ken-kun!"

The plant gave a thumbs up with their vine hand.

Izuku gave a light smile.

"I'm going for Kota-kun! Can you send any plants up there?" The plant shook its flower head. "No plant life up there then?" The plant nodded. "I see...then when we get up there, if Kota-kun is in danger, will you keep him safe for me while I handle the Villain? I know that your power must be limited in that form, so leave it to me!"

The plant gave an affirmative nod of his head, and Izuku continued running towards the mountain.

When making it up the mountain, Izuku saw that Kota was being confronted by Muscular. His fist raised towards him, as he saw wisps of death floating into the air, he guessed that it was Daisuke who had sent it.

Then he saw Muscular swinging his fist towards Kota's body, so he activated his Quirk, shooting it towards Kota, and grabbed him, but Muscular's fist was coming down to threaten to hurt both of them, however the plant came upwards, and formed a shield, stopping the fist for a few moments, allowing Izuku to slide away with Kota in his arms, smashing the plant into the ground, and some of the cliff side also broke due to his incredible strength, he also saw that his phone had broke due to it flying out of his pocket when moving at such speeds, so he couldn't call for help.

It was only him right now.

Him and one other 'person'.

Izuku looked at the plant, seeing it glowing white, and knew Kenji was fixing the plant, but to be hit by that, he had to wonder how much pain Kenji felt from being assaulted in that manner, and was sure that he didn't want to be hit like that.

The plant monster went into a hiding area, so he could assist Izuku and give a drop of surprise for Muscular.

With any luck, they'd be able to at least subdue the Villain long enough for Izuku to get away from him with Kota, that's what Kenji wished for anyway, since he wanted to keep him safe no matter what else was going to happen.

Then as he was in a hidden area, Izuku noticed that within the air, Kenji wrote "This guys Quirk is Muscle Augmentation, giving him immense strength and speed, he's killed a lot of people from the information I've received, be very careful." causing Izuku to look at the Villain, and grimaced.

" _I didn't think we'd actually run into Villain's here. But this guy is fast, I barely saw him coming. Thanks Ken-kun for protecting us...I'll have to fight this guy. Ken-kun in that form couldn't have the normal power Ken-kun has, and I can't ask him to come here. He's saving the others in the forest...I'll have to deal with this enemy. I'm a Hero too, I wont back down. But there's Kota-kun as well. I have to get him away...maybe Ken-kun can help him out with that plant, and get him away while I draw this guy away from them to give them a chance to escape._ "

Izuku thought about what he was supposed to do.

Muscular however just showed a grin on his face.

"So, I've met someone that actually is on the list. Well, according to the data, you are the best friend of the target. I wonder what he'd do if he found out his best friends mangled body was brought towards Tomura, and turned into dust?"

"T-Tomura?! A-As in Tomura Shigaraki?! He's here!?"

Izuku freaked out, glancing at the plant, and was worried for Kenji at that moment in time.

Muscular just smirked as he walked forward.

Izuku looked between the plant monster which had regenerated, and to Kota.

Without even speaking, the plant monster knew what Izuku wanted, so he gave a thumbs up, since he was being Muscular at this point, he wasn't seen by him, so Izuku allowed green lightning to surround his form.

"Don't worry Kota-kun, I'll protect you from this man. I'm going to save you Kota-kun!"

Izuku assured the worried looking Kota.

He tightened his hands, and readied himself for the battle ahead of him.

He still didn't know what to think about this.

Kota that was.

Seeing someone do these things, just for him.

After everything that had happened.

"You really think you can save this little brat?" Muscular baited Izuku who looked on towards him strongly. "Hahaha. That does sound like something a wannabe Hero might say." Muscular laughed while his muscle fibers danced around his arms. "Your kind sure likes to mouth off about justice. Your names Midoriya right? I'm sure that Kenji Mikami will miss you as you depart for the afterlife!"

Muscular, with his incredible speed, leaps upwards at speeds that Izuku was surprised about. Then he comes down towards Izuku who raises his arm in defence, but when Muscular punches Izuku's arm, Izuku's eyes widen in pure shock, and was flung into the nearby wall of earth from the mountain, making him spit out some bile at the impact.

But Muscular wore his sadistic grin and turned to Izuku who felt pain rippling up and down the arm he used to block with.

"Maybe you could help me out a bit. Tell me where that Kenji Mikami is. The famous son of the Reaper. Damn, that guy is terrifying, and to fight against his son would be an amazing pleasure for me. So tell me where he is and I promise to not make it hurt so much."

Izuku felt worried for Kenji now.

He definitely couldn't let Muscular get through.

But with the incredible power that he had, he didn't know what he was going to do now.

"I still have a job to do, but I want to face him!"

Muscular went to punch Izuku, but Izuku pushes his arms together, and blocks the punch with his arms, forcing him to skid across the ground, while Kenji's flower monster crossed the distance towards Kota, and grabbed his hand, slowly beginning to drag him away on the unspoken request of Izuku.

Izuku narrowed his eyes, as Muscular leapt for him once more at high speeds. Izuku jumped backwards as Muscular sent his foot towards Izuku's body that was in the air. Izuku remembered the training that Daisuke had given him, and the speed he went, and increased the output of his power ever so slightly, allowing him to move a little faster, and narrowly avoid the kick that Muscular was giving him.

Muscular's eye turned enraged by what was happening and he didn't understand it.

But because of that, Izuku thought he saw a chance, so chanelled One For All into his hand, and rushed forward. Izuku aimed his fast fist for Muscular's face in the hopes he'd be able to blow him off the mountain side so they could all escape together at the same time.

But when his fist went towards him, Muscular smirked, raising his hands to block the powerful fist of Izuku's, and Izuku barely pushed against Muscular, it didn't seem to have affected him all that much, which immensely surprised Izuku.

"Is that it boy? You're fast, you managed to react to me. I'm intrigued by you. But, you spoke before about protecting that boy over there. You can't even protect yourself from me, so how are you going to accomplish that exactly?"

Izuku panicked within his heart, as Muscular waved his arm so hard that Izuku was brought off his feet, and Muscular thrusted his fist towards Izuku's torso. Izuku winced as the fist got close, and then the fist impaled Izuku's chest with enough force to shake the ground, Izuku's body being flung into the wall, and a large nasty gash appeared on his head, blood dripping down his forehead.

The plant monster saw what happened to Izuku, and Kenji from inside of it, felt enraged.

"You're not strong enough to hurt me. My Quirk increases my speed and strength so exponentially that my muscle fibers can't be contained within my skin. I know I'm bragging a bit, but I simply can't help it! I guess what I'm trying to say is, you're just an inferior version of me!"

Muscular jumps for Izuku at incredible speeds.

But because of the speed of Izuku himself, he managed to react to it, narrowly avoiding a direct attack from the Villain before him.

"I really laugh at you kid! How are you going to save him huh?!"

Muscular got near Izuku who was in the air and his fist tightened.

However, just before he could release it, Kenji's vines whipped Muscular on the back of the head just enough for Muscular's concentration to be broken just enough for Izuku to do a very Kenji like thing in the air, spin around and avoid a large fist, and span down to the ground, but he felt the pain of the hit he received before, making him feel a little sick.

But if Kenji and the others were fighting, then he wouldn't hold back either.

He wouldn't give up now.

"Alright, I've had enough of this!"

Izuku glared at the enemy while Kota began more angry at seeing how Izuku was being attacked, along with narrowly avoiding critical injuries thanks to Daisuke's training.

Kota picked up a rock while shedding tears, throwing it at the head of Muscular, hitting the back of his head hard.

Muscular though barely felt it, turning as if he had seen a flea.

"Yeah? What do you want?"

Panic set within Izuku's heart, while Kota, who was crying, declared at the top of his lungs.

"Y-You remember Water Hose!? My Mom, and my Dad! Did you torment the two of them too? Before you killed them!"

Izuku couldn't hide his surprise when hearing that, neither could the flower monster.

"Huh? Seriously? Those losers were your parents? Well then this must be fate! The Water Hose Hero's are the reason why I had this artificial eye in my left socket right now."

Even though he said it with anger, Muscular seemed to enjoy speaking about that experience.

Kota though looked on with his rage building up inside of him.

"I-It's all your fault! Nothing in this world is right anymore, and it's all because of you!"

Rather than be angered, Muscular just huffs while Izuku shared a look with the plant, who was standing before Kota in a protective stance.

"Little kids are like that after all. Always placing blame on other people. Don't get the wrong idea. It isn't like I took them out because I was mad about the eye or anything. I wanted to kill people it was as simple as that. And they got in the way. What happened was the result of all of us doing our best. The real travesty is promising things you aren't able to do!"

Muscular with his hulking form got closer, and closer towards Kota who was shedding tears from seeing such a beast.

However, just before it could reach out, Kenji sent out the vines, and wrapped around his leg, pulling as hard as he could, causing Muscular to be pulled backwards slightly, knocking him a little off balance.

"What are you doing brat!?"

Muscular growled.

Izuku looks towards the plant, nodding and prepares his fingers.

"Have this!"

Using the same technique he did against Kenji, he flicks so hard that a highly condensed pressure of air erupts outwards, and slams against Muscular, who's feet dig into the ground, while Izuku's fingers break from using it in that way.

But was surprised when he felt Kenji's flower vines wrap around his fingers, and began healing them at a good rate. He didn't even feel much pain, just a testament to how strong Kenji had become to even heal him so good.

While his fingers were still broken, he felt that they were repairing at a good rate.

Muscular, still caught in the vortex of the wind, was being blown backwards, but it didn't seem enough at all. So Izuku looked towards the plant monster once more, and grabbed his body.

"Ken-kun, I need you to support me with my Quirk, okay? Sorry to ask this of you, but I'll need to be able to use my power in the future of this battle...so, please heal my arm! I know that I'm a burden to you but-"

Before he could finish, the plant wrapped around Izuku's arm, and already was beginning the healing process, even his fingers were being mended.

Izuku held tears within his eyes.

His friend willing to suffer pain just to save him.

It was a blessing to have such a friend.

So he wouldn't give up either.

He rushed forward while he was wresting with the wind storm, allowing him to get close enough to grab onto the muscle fibers that Muscular was releasing, tightening his had and channelled all of his power into his fist. The excess power he used tore his shirt off his body, green lightning spread through his arm, and white light danced there with Kenji's healing power.

"100 percent this time...100 percent Smash..."

Izuku whispered, as Muscular noticed a change.

Seeing that Izuku's power seemed to be stronger than before, he knew something was amiss, and actually felt slight worry coming over him.

But Izuku didn't care, and his fist sailed through the air, slamming against Muscular's body so hard that even Muscular was surprised. All of the air pressure around them exploded from the impact of Izuku's fist, and Muscular was sent hurdling off the mountain at high speeds, but Kota was also caught up in the air.

"Aaaaah!"

Kota cried out as his body went off the mountain…

But Izuku caught him with his teeth while saying "Got ya!" and pulled him back to the cliff so he didn't fall off the side, Muscular's body slammed against the ground below, creating a large cloud of smoke lifting up into the air.

Kota looked towards Izuku with a disbelieving look on his face.

But Izuku looked towards Kota kindly, despite his arm being broken, Kenji was already healing the arm that was broken, and Izuku felt like it was slowly going back to normal, he was glad that he had a friend like that to help him out in such a thing.

"Don't worry Kota-kun, you're safe now. We should get back to camp before anyone else shows up."

"Y-Yes but your arm..."

Kota continued looking at his arm, seeing that it was in pain and bleeding.

But Izuku still seemed to be going strong, he still seemed to be doing his best.

"Lets get going."

Izuku thought that it was over, he truly did.

* * *

But then he heard a noise coming from down below.

Kota and the flower did as well, looking down towards the bottom, and saw that someone was climbing up to the top…

It was Muscular.

From his head, he was bleeding.

It seemed that the impact of falling had caused a bad wound to appear on his head.

He was charging up the mountain by climbing fast.

"Oh no...he even managed to stay conscious after that…? But it was an All Might level punch..." He whispered to Kenji's flower monster, who continued healing his arm, by now it seemed to have nearly been fixed to a point where it wasn't broken anymore. "What do we do Ken-kun? If we run now, then he'll catch us, he's so fast..."

While Izuku thought about it, Kenji had made up his mind.

Kenji's flower wrote in the air with its vines, "I'll distract, you run." which caused Izuku to widen his eyes.

"B-But, if you do that then wont you suffer?"

That's what Izuku thought.

He didn't want his friend to suffer again.

The flower wrote with its vines "My body wont die, yours might." causing Izuku to know what he needed to do at that moment in time.

"T-Then I'll go and get Aizawa-sensei! If he could erase this guys Quirk..." His eyes shot for Kota. "Lets go!"

The plant jumped off Izuku's nearly fixed arm, and Izuku ran off with Kota.

Muscular screamed "Oh no you don't!" and tried to jump, when the flower sent down vines towards the moving Muscular, and slapped him across the face, gaining his attention.

"You...You really are becoming a nuisance! I'll rip you apart!"

Muscular shot up, seemingly having increased his speed, Kenji suspected that he had been holding back for fun before, and got towards Kenji with a second, aiming his fist for the flower, but at the point of impact, the flowers vines opened wide, allowing his fist to go through the gap within the vines, and hit the ground, creating an immense shockwave that caught Izuku and Kota up in it.

But Izuku skidded on his feet, protecting Kota who was on his back.

His eyes went towards Muscular who smirked, and bit into the flower of Kenji's, ripping off a petal, Izuku winced at the sight, knowing that the pain probably just transmitted right back to Kenji, and it must of felt that his body had just been ripped apart.

" _What am I doing...no, I can't run. From training today, I'm already tired...and now seeing Ken-kun doing this...I wont be abandon my friend...I'll use this power inside of me, to defend everyone. I have to take him down here and now. If Ken-kun is risking it all, then I will too! Ken-kun did it for Eri-san...he risked everything to protect her...I'll do the same for Kota-kun, and everyone else! I will survive and beat this enemy! I've come too far to stop now!_ "

Izuku had made up his mind, and pushed Kota behind him.

He watched as Muscular was laughing in the face of the flower.

"Come on little man! Come out so I can tear you to pieces! I just want a good fight! That Midoriya kid isn't bad, but he isn't the son of the legendary Reaper! If I had that kind of power to face off against, then I'll be extremely happy. I couldn't care less what Tomura wants, for helping that kid force me off the cliff like that, I'll destroy you to pieces..." His eye shot for Izuku who flinched. "Once I'm done with this flower, I'll be coming for you. Even if you had a five minute head start, you couldn't outrun me!"

Izuku knew that to be true.

He just knew it.

He even saw Muscular change the eye piece into a more menacing looking one.

Izuku glanced at Kenji's flower that was slowly backing away from Muscular.

"Kota-kun, I'm going to face him now. When I strike him, you run as fast as you can back to camp."

"You're going to attack him…? You can't do that...lets just go! Come on! Your arms already damaged! Even if that guys healing you, wouldn't this just make it worse!?"

Muscular's muscles began twisting around his arms, while the flower monster ran right back to Izuku.

He looked into Izuku's eyes, and without conveying words, he knew what Izuku was doing, so he would give him the best chance, as a new flower creature came up the mountain, seemingly deployed by Kenji beforehand and wrapped around Kota's body while the first wrapped around Izuku's arms, both this time, and continued healing him the best that he could.

"Good...that's good Ken-kun, you protect him, I'll beat this Villain."

Izuku's words carried through to Kenji who bowed his head.

Muscular came closer and closer, so Izuku stepped forward, activating his Quirk around his already recently broken arm, green lightning shooting around it, and as Muscular came closer, he announced "100 percent, Detroit Smash!" thrusting his arm against the mass of red muscle fibers that were before him, seemingly sinking into the flesh itself.

Izuku and Muscular had a struggle, but it was clear that Izuku was being pushed back. Small beads of sweat came from Izuku's face as his body was pushed back slightly, Muscular chuckled darkly, almost as if he was enjoying seeing the pained face of Izuku's.

"Hahaha! Come on! Aren't you going to try harder?!"

Izuku, with tears coming from his eyes, felt his arm hurting more and more.

Even then, Kenji still healed him so some pain was taken away.

But he didn't give up.

He wouldn't give up.

"It's okay...it's all okay! I wont let him get past me! Kota-kun! Run!"

Despite Kenji's efforts, Kota wouldn't move an inch.

He had to pick him up, and began dragging him away while seeing the pain on Izuku's face.

It was unbearable.

Seeing his friend in such a condition.

"Still looking after him! You're something else! Aren't you?!"

Muscular screamed out, pushing more power into the strike, Izuku winced and cried even more, while Kota watched on as he was being carried away from the area.

Izuku still didn't give up.

Even when faced with adversity, he didn't stop.

Even when he was pushed down onto the ground, even when Muscular had increased the muscles in his legs, and forced them to push Izuku back more, even with the amount of pain that was on Izuku's face…

Kenji couldn't take it anymore, and saw a chance to help out so he stopped with Kota, and flung his vines forward, and whipped Muscular in the face, as Kota cried while shooting out some water from his fingertips, splashing on Izuku who was ready to give up.

"Let him gooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Izuku's eyes gained small light when seeing that, and murmured "Kota-kun...Ken-kun..." while Muscular tore through the vines that were trying to wrap around him with his teeth alone, and smirked dangerously.

"Some water, and vines aren't going to be enough to stop..." Suddenly, from below, he felt Izuku pushing upwards, catching him by surprise. "Damn, I slipped!"

Izuku however didn't have time to care what Muscular was saying and continued upwards.

Thrusting up to the heavens, he pushed Muscular more and more back.

"I WONT LET YOU LAY A FINGER ON KOTA-KUN OR KEN-KUN EVER!"

Being inspired by All Might strength.

Kenji's resolve.

The two mixed within Izuku, and a light shined around him, as he gathered more strength than he had ever done before.

"One For All, 1,000,000 percent, Delaware-" The muscles that entangled Izuku's arm were blown off with his strength, the vines remained and still healed Izuku's arm. "-Detroit Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!"

Izuku thrusts his fist forward towards Muscular who tried to block with his arms, but Izuku's intense punch proved too much for Muscular's muscle fibers, and it ripped right through it, giving Izuku ample time to land a direct smash against Muscular's face, punching him so hard that Muscular's face bent around Izuku's fist, and brought through to hit him against a nearby wall, digging him into said wall.

Kota watched on as Izuku tries to stand normally.

Because of the pain that he felt, it was difficult.

But he was doing it.

Kota remembered his parents, and Mandalay speaking about what they did, how proud they were, and how he'd meet someone who would prove to be a great Hero, and in Izuku, that seemed to be the case from the beginning.

"W-Why would you go that far? E-Even though you don't know me at all. Why did you try to save me?"

Kota asked while crying.

Seeing what Izuku did, he was a Hero in his eyes.

But he was beat up, and he nearly stumbled, but stopped himself from falling over, while the plant on Izuku's arm healed it the best that he could do.

"So, how is it Ken-kun?"

Izuku wasn't sure if he wanted the answer honestly.

Though he needed to know what he could do now.

He looked at the flower, who wrote with vines "Your arm could have been worse, I've managed to make sure you wont lose your arms, and am currently healing the bones, setting them in place the best I can, even then the damage is quite severe, but I should make them at least movable given enough time, but you did something reckless, much more and your arms might not move again." which made Izuku chuckle lightly, knowing it was probably a bit worse than what Kenji had said.

"S-So Ken-kun...did I do something stupid again…? You always worry that I'd break myself...you're probably scolding me right now for doing this...but, like you, I couldn't stop...even right now, you're suffering more pain than anyone can imagine...you're everywhere, risking your life to protect everyone...if I can do the same...then I know I've done good...I'll keep going. Even if my body is broken...I'll do my best. I'll take Kota-kun back to camp and then do even more than ever before...I will keep going, and help protect you from the League of Villains. I promise I'll do my best. So, concentrate on the others, after you've finished here...don't worry about me, and Kota-kun, I'll keep us safe no matter what else happens."

From the flower head, Izuku thought that he saw a tear coming down the flowers face.

To him, it just proved how much they cared about the other.

* * *

At the same time, the real Kenji let a small tear roll down the flowers face.

His face was filled with pain and anguish.

His breathing was laboured.

Sweat pooled off his body.

His body twitched with pain each and every time something would happen.

The others watched on and hated how he was in pain, and how he was going to be in more pain than ever before.

"Ken-chan...it's okay, I'll do my best to heal you Ken-chan."

Eri comforted, and continued using her Quirk on his body, restoring it.

"Kenji-kun, I wonder how many places he is right now…?"

Mina wondered, seeing the tear rolling down his face.

Camie watched Kenji jolt up and down, small howls of pain ripping through him.

Normal people might have been dropped by that.

But, it seemed that Kenji had a high pain tolerance.

It seemed like he was doing his best for everyone, while suffering through it all.

"I don't get it though...why go so far? If he's going to suffer then..."

Mina brushed under her eyes.

"It's because Kenji-kun is a Hero. Everyone used to think he was a Villain, everyone was scared of him. Seeing him now...no one could deny he's a Hero. He's risking his life for everyone here. He's in so much pain...he's suffering for all of us, just to make sure we're safe. That's the kind of man he is after all."

Mina and the others watched on, thinking that it was something to do with the pain he was in.

But the truth was, he was immensely proud of his friend, and what he was doing, how he saved the day and went beyond his limits. While he hated that he couldn't do more, he had to make sure that the others were safe as well.

* * *

As that was happening, Tomoko slowly walked through the forest on her own. Her body could feel many people around her thanks to her Search Quirk, and she knew that multiple things were happening all at once, and she didn't know where she should go first.

To help which student.

But she had to act fast or they'd be in danger, and she wouldn't allow that to happen.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Tomoko's night as Tomura soon stepped out of a sea of trees with a new Nomu stood beside him.

Tomoko felt panic rising within her.

Tomura who wore a mask, smirked under it, and moved forward.

"Usually, I wouldn't get my hands dirty here. But there's something I'd like to take care of, and that also has to do with you."

Tomoko pulled away from Tomura who wrapped his fingers around each other, Tomoko's face felt like it was dropping. And then there was the Nomu that had appeared. It felt strong...she felt like it had strong Quirk's and she couldn't understand why Tomura had come for her. What it had to do with her.

"You're after Kenji-kun aren't you?"

Tomura opened his arms, and grabbed a tree with all five fingers.

She watched as the tree became infected with his Quirk, and turned to dust, the remains falling down to the ground.

"That's what's going to happen to you, Ragdoll." Tomoko continued pulling away, afraid of what was going to happen. "Sorry about this, but to kill your beloved Daisuke, I'm going to have to take you out as well. It doesn't matter if you die, right?"

Tomoko felt tears coming to her eyes, and she tried to move when the Nomu's hand stretched outwards farther than natural, and it slapped her down to the ground, making her cry out.

"Why are you doing this?!"

Tomura began laughing in a deranged manner.

"Because I want to see you turn to dust, that's why. He'd break seeing you die. Then I'll turn Daisuke to dust while he's mourning you, and replace him as Kenji-kun's big brother. Who could complain about that? Daisuke left Kenji-kun, I never would abandon him like that."

"That's not true!"

Tomoko tried to get up, but the Nomu forced her body down onto the ground once more, making her cry out once more.

"It isn't true, is it not?"

"Of course! Dai-kun loves Kenji-kun! And you'd never replace Dai-kun as Kenji-kun's big brother! He's done more than you ever could! You only want him because he's powerful, it has nothing to do with love at all!"

Tomura's eyes narrowed angrily, gripping his hand tightly.

"You bitch, don't you dare say such things!"

Tomura's hand went towards her throat.

Tomoko felt her heart beat increasing.

The fact that the Nomu had knocked her down made her feel sick, and then there was the fact that Tomura's hand was coming for her. It was like he was going to kill her...no, he definitely was going to kill her.

She had to think fast.

She had to do something.

She didn't want to die.

She didn't want to leave Daisuke.

And she didn't want to be the reason why he lost himself emotionally either, knowing that if she died, Daisuke might go into a rage that he would never come back from.

So she acted fast, and kneed Tomura in his lower regions, his eyes popping out of his head, while Tomoko used her cat claws to scratch at his face, making him back off, only for Tomoko to jump upwards, and land a double kick to his face, forcing Tomura down onto the ground.

"Sorry, but I wont let you kill me! I wont die so easily you evil man!"

Tomoko turned around and began running away.

Tomura's eyes turned angered, and he turned to the Nomu.

"Get her right now!"

"Yes..."

The Nomu surprisingly hissed, and launched his extendable arm forward.

Tomoko ducked the arm, but said arm turned into multiple tentacle like whips, but she used her Quirk Search to feel where they were coming from, thanks to Daisuke helping her develop her power with the device she wore on her body, and accurately predicted where the tentacles were coming from, she did a complex movement with her body, and the tentacles sailed past her, and slammed into the ground, where she jumped forwards, and began running through the forest.

"Seems like she's not that bad."

Tomura smirked, and chased after his prey like a cat chasing a mouse, this case, Tomoko was the mouse.

"Come on, come on, come on."

Tomoko panted as she ran through the forest, trying to find someone, anyone.

To try and find Daisuke.

That's what she wanted after all.

She wished that she could fight on her own, but these enemies were people she wouldn't be able to deal with normally.

So that's why she had to run.

But she also felt them coming behind her, and gaining distance quickly.

Unlike Tomoko who had to move out of the way of trees, the Nomu, with Tomura now riding on its back, crashed through the trees, and she felt scared.

She felt worried about what was going to happen.

Then she felt the Nomu activating its Quirk once more, and sent off tendrils once more towards her.

"It wont work on me!"

True to her word, she used her Quirk and natural flexible body to avoid the tendrils once more, only to be surprised when she felt something change behind her, so she dared to look, and she saw that on its back, was a jet that propelled it at super speed, no amount of predicting would help her with that.

But even then, she didn't stop, and turned towards it, and ran for it.

Barely able to move a few spaces, she slid downwards, the Nomu's body going above her, and she ran in the opposite direction, taking advantage of the fact that the Nomu couldn't have predicted that while she could thanks to her enhanced Quirk thanks to Daisuke.

Tomura scowled even more, turning towards the fleeing Tomoko.

"Bitch, she's really getting on my nerves."

The Nomu bout faced, and shot off with its jets on its back once more, and turned the arms it had into long thin lines that made up at least fifty with the arms combined, and sent them towards the fleeing Tomoko.

Tomoko saw it coming, and did her best to dodge them, swiping at some of the tendrils, and batted them away, but Tomoko also noticed something that was plain obvious now that the Nomu was doing this.

It was playing with her.

Like true prey, she was being played with by the Nomu.

That made her feel scared overall, due to how it seemed to get pleasure of doing that.

"Leave me alone!"

Tomoko snapped at the Nomu, but she saw a sadistic look on her face.

"No, sorry about that little girl, but I can't do that."

Tomoko was surprised that it answered with such a coherent voice.

It was like a normal human...at least as much as it could be in the first place.

But then it was game over her.

"No!"

She cried, as the tendril wrapped around her leg.

Tomoko sent her claws towards that location, scratching at the tentacle, and drew a little bit of blood, but it didn't let go of her form.

"Didn't get far, did we little cat? Seems like games over now."

Tomura boasted, while moving closer.

Tomoko pulled her leg as much as she could, but the tendril pulled her backwards, and she fell down onto the ground in a heap. She looked back towards the tendrils, which was pulling her closer and closer to Tomura.

"No! Get away from me!"

"Don't worry, I'll leave your body here, just decaying your head. I'm sure that Daisuke will recognize your body even if your head is missing, right?"

Tomoko began crying.

Seeing Tomura's hand going for her head, she was scared.

She lashed out with her hands and feet, but the tendrils pinned her down to the ground, and wouldn't let her go.

"No please! Don't do this! You will only incur Dai-kun's wrath!"

Tomoko thought that maybe if she said that Daisuke would become angry, then he would stop his attack on her.

But it didn't work as Tomura began to laugh manically laugh at her, which made her feel despair coming for her.

"Hahaha, my Nomu here can kill Daisuke, he's got a good amount of Quirk's, that were collected within America. Remember, you were there, weren't you?" Tomoko realizing the horrible truth, felt like crying. "Because this Nomu is stronger than the one at the USJ. Maybe even All Might would fall to this Nomu, and it is wanting to kill your precious Daisuke on Master's orders."

With Tomura's hand coming closer and closer to her face, she cried even more.

Memories of her and Daisuke came to her.

The time they met.

When they fell in love.

When they were dating.

When they first made love.

Every wonderful time that they had together.

And then a single tear fell from her face, and she apologized "I'm sorry." despite trying everything she could, she couldn't escape it in the end, and her eyes closed, not being able to face the idea that she was going to be murdered.

But then she heard a large scream and weight lifted off her body.

"Fuck! Fuck! Shit! My arm! Aaaah!"

Tomoko's eyes opened, to see that before her, Tomura had been forced to the ground and was clutching his arm in pain, like he had almost been broken. The Nomu was also pinned down to the ground, by a large hulking beast that looked like a Dragon but not exactly.

She blinked with fresh tears coming down her face, only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped, but then she relaxed when seeing who it was.

"Dai-kun!"

She jumped into Daisuke's arms while shedding large tears.

Daisuke petted the back of her head.

"It's okay, I'm here now." Daisuke gave a comforting voice, and an equally comforting expression on his face. " _It's a good thing Irina warned me. If I was half a minute later, then Tomoko-chan could be dead...damn Tomura, he's going to pay for this._ "

He thought to himself, thankful of his little sisters warnings, knowing that this is what she could do right now.

His eyes then shot for Tomura who was still clutching his arm.

"Y-You bastard! You broke my arm!"

"It isn't broken idiot." Daisuke growled. "I didn't have enough time to punch you that hard. But, I'll say to you that right now, you have pissed me off. You have angered me, targeting Tomoko-chan. If you wanted to end this so quickly, all you had to do is ask."

Tomura, despite feeling his arm being in pain, cracked an eye to the Nomu which broke through the Dragon of Daisuke's, and stood up. Daisuke glanced at the Nomu, and could feel that it seemed to be stronger than it was before.

"I see. Well get ready Daisuke, as once I'm through with you, you wont have a leg to stand on. In fact, you'll have no legs at all. I'll turn you to mere dust in the wind, and then I'll be Kenji-kun's big brother! I'll never abandon him hahahahahaha!"

Daisuke gave Tomura a dry look.

He didn't seem impressed at all.

"Is that so?"

"It is yeah. Also, taking you out means a huge deal for the League, you've been a thorn in our side for many years now. Master told me about you how you've throwing wrenches into the League's movements. Today it will be your last day alive. Say goodbye to everything you know as now, this Nomu is going to take you away to a different world!"

Daisuke narrowed his eyes as the Nomu moved forward.

He saw a bloodthirsty smile on the Nomu's face, and he knew that this wasn't a good thing.

The Nomu seemed to have intelligence.

It wasn't a complete idiot.

And it also had power.

That was worrying for Daisuke.

Along with Tomura who did have a strong Quirk even if he believed Tomura was too mentally unstable to use it correctly.

Now it was time for his battle.

* * *

As that was happening, Himiko currently was watching Tsuyu and Ochaco alone since Kenji had to concentrate in other places, leaving Himiko to help a few people, and held a small smile on her face, seeing the fact that Tsuyu and Ochaco were there. She liked them, she really did like them, and she couldn't hide that fact either.

But, she had a mission, she had to help lead them back to camp so they weren't injured. She thought about drinking Kenji's blood, but she knew they needed that, and she didn't have anyone's blood to drink to be them, so she had to do her best to lead them back to the camp.

"Tsu-chan, that smoke was probably were Mikami-kun is. Are you worried?"

"Yes ribbit. If there are really Villains here, then maybe Kenji-chan needs our help. But, we should go back to camp...I don't know what to do ribbit."

Himiko, seeing the split decisions they had, walked forward towards Tsuyu and Ochaco, and she came out of the shadows.

"Tsu-chan~"

Tsuyu's face drops almost immediately, turning around to see that Himiko was walking closer. Her eyes shined brightly at Tsuyu, Ochaco gave her a curious look, and didn't know what to think about Himiko being there.

"...Himiko-chan ribbit. What are you doing here?"

Tsuyu had a touch of nervousness in her tone, which was unusual since Tsuyu was usually brave about these things.

"Tsu-chan...Tsu-chan..." Himiko spoke creepily, Tsuyu backed down, while Himiko pulled back. " _Remember Himiko, you have to be normal. Just put the mask back briefly, need to help Kenji-kun._ " Himiko inhaled deeply, and her body twitched around as she felt uncomfortable. "H-Hey Tsu-chan, Minion." Ochaco's face drops. "So, I've got an idea. How about you girls go back to camp, and I'll go and find Kenji-kun~"

"W-Why do you want to find Kenji-chan?"

Himiko pursed her lips together.

"Because...erm, because we're best of friends, and I thought that we could have...a pillow fight."

Even Himiko had to wonder why she said that.

But, she also couldn't think of anything else.

She didn't think she'd be able to speak the truth.

Tsuyu, while wary of Himiko, moved closer.

"Himiko-chan, why are you in this forest? This is supposed to be a secure area..."

Ochaco looked at Himiko, seeing the device on her back, and also the knife strapped to her leg.

"Tsu-chan, she's got a knife..."

Ochaco whispered to Tsuyu who glanced at Himiko's leg, seeing her knife.

Both she and Ochaco pulled backwards, while Himiko moved forward.

"Okay, what's going on girls~?" Himiko swayed side to side, Ochaco cringed. "Why are you moving away from me~? Can't we just have fun together~? All I want is to make us have some fun together~"

Ochaco and Tsuyu had heard the announcement off Mandalay before, hearing about the Villain's being there, the pair jumping to conclusions.

"...You're a Villain aren't you?"

Ochaco spoke up with a little bit of fear in her eyes, and voice.

Himiko cocked her head to the side.

"No."

"Y-You're lying!" Ochaco pointed an accusing finger at Himiko. "You're here to kill us, aren't you?"

Himiko's smile faded, and she inhaled deeply.

"Minion, just, be quiet for a second. I need to think."

Ochaco looked offended while Himiko rubbed her temples.

Tsuyu pulled closer.

"Himiko-chan, why are you really here ribbit?"

"I told you, to find Kenji-kun for you while you get to safety~"

"Himiko-chan, who are you to Kenji-chan ribbit?"

Tsuyu demanded, Himiko stuck out her hands, swaying side to side.

"Sorry, I can't say right now."

"But, why?"

Tsuyu demanded from Himiko, but Himiko merely kept on her cute smile.

"Because it would only compromise you if you knew the truth. That's why, it's better for you to get back to camp. I saw Tsu-chan and Minion here-" Ochaco's eyes watered. "-and thought that since we came across one another, I'd be kind to tell you to get back to the camp, while I find Kenji-kun~ So, what were you doing, cuddling maybe~?"

""We're not cuddling!""

Ochaco and Tsuyu yelled out, however Himiko just giggled happily.

"Either way, get back to camp please~"

"No! Because we don't know what you're going to do to Mikami-kun! If you're with the League of Villains, then that means you might try and get him or something! If that's the case, then we can't let you! Deku-kun wouldn't allow you to get him, and neither will I!"

Ochaco said it with accusing eyes.

But Tsuyu looked upon Himiko and saw that rather than being blood thirsty or something, she seemed to genuinely want to be with Kenji.

Though she didn't know why that was, and she was hellbent on finding out.

* * *

Dashing through the forest, Irina was being chased by Nejire, who was slowly catching up to her.

Nejire was quite fast, and Irina had her orders from All For One, having to coordinate attacks, but also secretly help out the others, without All For One being suspicious of her motives, it's the best that she could do right now.

While she ran, she received a call over the comm's.

[Irina-chan, it seems that your brother Kenji-kun is still making it difficult for us, he's disrupting our plans.]

She knew it was Mr Compress' voice, her eyes rolling.

"I guess we underestimated him didn't we Compress?"

[It seems so. Now with Tomura being tied up, I guess we'll have to move onto the next phase of the plan sooner rather than later. But, I can't find them, could you lead me to them?]

Irina's eyes sharpened.

"I'm currently busy."

She responded with a groan.

But then she heard [Irina, don't try and put this off, I can see and hear all Irina, I wont allow him to slip through our fingers tonight, this is the perfect time with both Daisuke, and Hikari distracted, unless you want me to do it again.] from All For One, making her sigh deeply.

"I'll do my best to find them Compress."

[Thank you Irina-chan.]

Irina rolled her eyes, while glancing behind her, seeing an energy blast coming for her.

"Nejire-chan!"

Irina threw her wires up around her, creating a wall between them, the energy slammed against Irina's wires, and forced Irina backwards with the shockwave, making her groan lightly.

"Well, I have to stop you Irina-chan! Tell me, whats happening?!"

Irina furrowed her eyebrows, standing back up.

"I thought we were playing a game~?" Irina giggled out, glancing to the side to see a few children being targeted by a few clones of Dabi, with some flowers surrounding them to protect the teens as much as they could, Irina knowing that it was Kenji, so she had to help them out. "Now, lets pick up the pace!"

Irina switched directions, and turned towards the clones.

Without having All For One notice, Irina sent a wire back to Nejire, and thrust her towards the clones, Nejire's eyes sharpening.

 _"Did she lead me here? If she's not saying anything, then maybe she can't say anything. Perhaps, she wants me to save these people that she can't...alright Irina-chan._ " Nejire thought that to be true, so she rushed towards the clones, and aimed her hands towards them. "Have this!"

Unleashing her strong power, she unleashed her golden energy, the clones let out a gasp, and were caught up in the attacks, since she was quite powerful, the energy caused their bodies to break down into mud, and glanced at Irina, who was moving in the direction that was going towards the mountain once more.

Her eyes went to the flowers, and the teens.

"Kenji-kun, take care of these teens, I'll track down your sister."

Nejire and the flowers nodded, and split off.

Once more, Nejire chased after Irina who was running at a high speed.

She just knew that Irina was good now.

She was trying to help out, even though she was being watched.

Nejire was sure of it, otherwise she would of helped them herself, Nejire knew that to be true.

So, she was going to strive to help her friend, and save others, and Irina as well.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got part two of the battle with a few things going on. Hikari and Aizawa were confronted by Yami who seems to be out for blood, and they're gonna have a battle in the near future. Tomoko was chased by Tomura, and the Nomu who almost killed her, but Daisuke came in time to protect the woman he loves. Izuku stepped up, seeing his friends fighting hard, and put his all into the fight with Muscular and managed a win, along with showing Kota a true Hero, and thanks to Kenji, the injuries he sustained weren't as bad as what happened in the anime/manga, while still bad, he managed to help him out and not completely wreck his arm. Iida, Kaminari, Mineta, and Ojiro came together with the help of Kenji's plants to fight off a Dabi clone, showcasing their teamwork, and also showcasing that they all believe in Kenji, even Mineta who at first was terrified of Kenji, now wouldn't sell him out even if he was in danger. And while that's going on, Kenji's suffering through a lot of pain due to what he's been doing, and Eri's doing her best to keep Kenji, together, and without her, he'd probably be near death by now. While that was happening, Himiko's now got Kenji's blood sample he had prepared for her, but what he needs her to do with that, will be shown in the future, and then there's her meeting with Tsuyu and Ochaco...it seems she's left an impression on them. Irina also is having a difficult time with helping others, and being threatened by All For One with...we'll soon find out with what, but she's doing her best, and managed to lead Nejire to help out some others.**

 **Anyway, until next chapter where we have Daisuke fighting two strong enemies, we'll check up on some of the others like Momo, Itsuka, Katsuki, Shoto among others and Kenji's group is going to be facing a new challenge from a strong competitor!**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	48. The forest fight part three

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks! I quite like Slice of Life series, some of my fav series are Slice of Life.**

 **Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, it surely is picking up now! Daisuke's got a tough battle ahead of him, and will have to pull out all of the stops to win against this new Nomu. Himiko does yeah. Yup, we'll see more of their powers in these chapters. Reaper's with Sakura right now, he doesn't know this is going on. Yeah, she could do~**

 **Vizard Masky; Yeah, it's going to be quite the fights! There will be a few things like that~ What he threatens her with, is something that would truly hurt Irina for the kind of person she is. Maybe she might haha~ Well, it could go that way, I couldn't possibly spoil it. Well, it could end with him being killed.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! Yeah, it seems they worked quite well! Oh yeah, Hikari's super pissed about what Yami's done to her son before. They did yeah, and indeed, they showed their growth in how they view Kenji, and wouldn't sell him out, even Mineta. Oh yeah, he's definitely going to be in for quite the fight~**

 **KarmaChaos5; Yeah, it surely was~ Yup, Kenji managed to make sure Izuku's arms weren't as damaged as they were in canon. She did yeah, she wants to keep her son safe after all. Daisuke vs Tomura and High-End is going to be quite the fight! She'll be able to get through to them somehow~ Irina is yeah, she's trying her best with what she's got.**

 **Guest 1; It is yeah, we'll see more of what that plan is in the future. Kenji and Tsu will talk about Himiko after all of this. Camie might end up falling for him. There's a Villain that's not been defeated yet, there's two actually hehe~**

 **Guest 2; It's going to be a tough battle, we'll have to wait and see what happens~ Nejire's gonna try her best, and yeah, Kenji's suffering a lot, but thanks to Eri, he's hanging on. Okay!**

 **Guest 3; Sure, that sounds pretty good to me! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Kono Dio da; Sure, that could be a thing. A knife girl sounds good to me!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! He did yeah~ Yami does that just because that's who she is, she's a sweet person, just very twisted in how she handles things, and her thoughts on the world. Yeah, it's gonna be quite fun! Yeah, the students opinions from the beginning of the story to now shows quite good growth from them, they'd never sell him out now after witnessing what they have. She is yeah~ Tomoko did quite well, and now Daisuke's with her, they'll be showcasing some skills between them. She is for now yeah. Irina's gonna show some cool things. It has evolved, he's spread himself out over an entire forest, the beginning of the story Kenji couldn't of done it, but with all of the experiences he's been through, he's grown in strength and his Quirk's become stronger. Sure, that sounds pretty cool to me!**

 **Hi; She'll be appearing right after the forest part of this arc. Not long now.**

 **AlphaOmega; He surely is yeah, he's pushing himself to the absolute limit of what he can do. Yeah, it's a good thing Eri's there. Yeah, I guess that it is like that~ Lets see who wins this fight~ Yeah, Daisuke cares for Kota, even if he is aloof, he didn't want anything to happen to the kid. And yeah, Izuku's arms aren't as messed up as they were in canon thanks to Kenji. She is yeah, Irina's trying her best, and we'll see what happens in the future!**

 **Neonlight01; Yup, it's going to be a real struggle alright~ We'll have to wait and see what happens~ He did yeah, Izuku pulled off a victory and thanks to Kenji, his arms are still usable, and not as damaged as they were in canon. And they, Iida and them managed to pull off a victory as well! He is yeah, Eri's a huge asset to Kenji right now. He did yeah, that will be answered this chapter hehe~ Nejire will help Irina somehow.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The forest fight part three**

Aizawa, and Hikari currently were teaming up to fight against Yami, Hikari glared at her while seeing that Yami was so casual.

"Acting so casual with us, while thinking of taking my son away from me. I wont allow you to do anything to my son, do you understand me?!"

Yami cocked her head curiously at the sight of the young woman staring her down.

"Don't you want to fight against me little girl? Since you're my daughter in law, I thought that we could have a nice chat, girl to girl." Yami cracked her neck, and allowed her Death to appear, but Aizawa stopped it with his eyes. "And you, eye man. You sure have the nerve."

"I don't get what you're talking about, but you're after the students, and after Kenji Mikami. Since he is also my student, I can't allow you to lay a finger on him, no matter who you are. Even if you're Reaper's Mother."

"Well, it was bound to come out anyway. It is true that I am his Mother. Little brat never lived up to my expectations."

"Because he wasn't a total monster like you?"

Hikari demanded from Yami who shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess that's what it must mean. I don't care about Kuromaru anyway. All he did was deliver the true successor to us, his child, Kenji. My adorable grandson. This isn't going to end well for you. Maybe you thought that since Tomura is in charge that you'd be able to win. But once I stepped onto the battlefield, you didn't stand a chance at all."

"Hehe, that's just quite the beautiful way to say that you're superior. But, you think you can take both Aizawa-chan and myself?"

"Of course, I wouldn't lose to you people."

Yami cracked her neck, and then disappeared at hyper speed.

"She's fast!"

Aizawa looked around and couldn't see where she was. But Hikari sensed her, feeling that Yami was behind Aizawa, with Death filling her hand.

"No!"

Life energy sprang around Hikari, which became a chain, and shot for Yami. Yami went to unleash her Death, when Aizawa turned around and opened his eyes, erasing Yami's Quirk, which gave Hikari the chance to wrap around her body with her chains, and threw the woman away with a good level of strength.

"Keep your eyes on her Aizawa-chan."

"Yeah, I got it."

Aizawa kept his glowing red eyes on Yami who was flung through a tree, and then behind her, a tree came to life, and wrapped around her body, binding her. As long as Aizawa didn't look at Hikari, then the Quirk didn't get erased, even if she was using her Quirk in his line of sight, as long as she herself, and only her power was there, then they had a good combination.

"Dear, I was captured. Well, that's not good. I guess I'll have to think of a way to get out of this after all haha."

Yami didn't even seem to care, looking relaxed.

Hikari raised her hand to the sky, and the tree binding her tightened its grip, crushing her a little bit more.

Yami laughed at the efforts of Aizawa and Hikari.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Because this is quite useless Hikari-chan. You think that this is going to beat me. Alright then, I guess I'll have to escape myself."

Yami's fingernails showed themselves, and she sliced through the wood, Aizawa's eyes narrowing.

"It must be a Mutation type, I can't erase those Quirks."

Hikari could understand that, and he saw that Hikari was already sending multiple waves of Life energy towards her from the pulses on the ground, causing multiple trees coming to life around the young woman, and aimed their hard fists towards her.

"Even if you have a Mutation type, you still can't use Death with his eyes on you!"

Hikari announced, as the trees came down towards her with an earth shattering punch.

Yami however rushed forward at a dazzling speed, the fists pounded into the ground and caused it to shake around, leaving large dents within the soil, Yami just continued running towards them as if she was having a blast.

Hikari rushed forward, Aizawa took his eyes off Yami briefly to grab his cloth, and without exchanging words, Hikari with her wings extended, appeared right before Yami with her foot extending.

Yami gave a wicked smile.

"Alright then dear, lets find out more about you!"

Yami felt her Death return so she went to fire it, when Hikari shot upwards, and Aizawa was seeing running towards her, his eyes on her form and her Quirk was erased, then while it was, Hikari who was outside of Aizawa's eye range, touched a tree which came to life, and forced a fist towards the young woman.

Yami raised her fist, and blocked the fist, but the fist pushed her backwards slightly from the intensity of the punch, Aizawa smirked at the sight, and threw his cloth forward, which wrapped around Yami's body, and forced her arm downwards.

"I've got her Mikami!"

Hikari gained a small smile, and stuck out her hand, allowing the leaves around her to summon to her side. Each and everyone of the leaves came to form into a sword that she held tightly in her hands.

"Right, then I've got this to finish her off!"

Hikari hoped that this would work.

To finish this woman off quickly, was better than nothing at all.

She flew down at a strong speed, flying so fast that the wind blew through her white hair.

Aizawa kept his eyes on Yami, but noticed something…

She didn't even seem to panic.

She didn't even seem to care that she was trapped.

It just didn't make sense to him.

It was something that didn't make sense.

She was on the verge of being cut down by Hikari's sharp sword.

As Hikari got close to Yami's body with her sword, her eyes went towards Aizawa, and she smirked.

"Come on red eyes, show me what you've got. Can you hold me?"

Suddenly, Yami's strength level seemingly increased, or she put more effort into the movement of her arms, and she flexed her body, the cloth around her body began to move outwards, as did her arms. Aizawa however wasn't having any of it, he kept pulling the cloth to bind her arms even more.

Since she had the strength side of the battle, Aizawa could only hold her for a few moments before broke out, but Hikari appeared before her, swinging the leaf blade right down towards Yami's body.

Yami narrowed her eyes, as Hikari's blade sliced across Yami's body while she pulled backwards.

Blood came from Yami's body putting distance between the two of them.

However, rather than being in pain, she seemed to be excited about what was happening.

She looked down at the cut that she had, and then glanced at Hikari.

"Hikari-chan, that was meant to seriously wound me. I didn't think that a gentle soul like you would aim to harm me. Care to elaborate why that is?"

"You're targeting my son. You keep trying to harm my son. I wont allow anyone to harm my baby boy. He is my shining light, the boy that gave me the courage to continue on. If I didn't have him back then...I would have broken. I had to be strong to be there for my baby boy, when we only had one another. Now you're threatening to take away my youngest child, when you've already taken my husband, eldest son and daughter away from me. You keep harming my family, now you're even threatening my class, I've had enough of it, I will protect all of them from you."

Upon hearing that, Aizawa held new respect for Hikari.

The ways that she had suffered since that day.

When her husband had done what he did.

Though he didn't know the full story, he also knew that she had been through a lot.

The loss of her husband.

Her daughter.

Her eldest son.

And now someone was threatening to take her youngest son.

Rather than scream and panic, she was channeling her fear, and rage into defending her son, and their class.

Right now, Aizawa could see why she was made the Third Ranked Hero.

Her strength.

Her resolve.

Even with a literal Demon before her, she still held on strong.

Aizawa released a small chortle, as Yami's wound had been healed.

"What are you laughing at eye boy?"

Aizawa rotated his shoulder calmly.

"It's just, you picked the fight with the wrong person. Threatening to take her son, you've decided your own fate."

Yami cocked her head curiously.

"Genuinely, I mean this from my heart, get lost. This is a fight between family, and you're not family."

"No, I'm not. But I'm this woman's comrade, her friend, and I'll fight beside her to beat you."

Hikari broadened her eyes in surprise.

It was because Aizawa seemed so passionate all of a sudden.

It was beautiful at the same time as being true to who Aizawa was as a person.

Yami showed a creepy grin on her face.

"Those eyes of yours, are you proud of them?" Yami moved forward menacingly to Aizawa. "How about I pluck your eyes out of your head!?"

Yami pushed off the ground and shot like a bullet for Aizawa.

Aizawa pulled backwards, only for Yami to appear before him, and swung her claw towards him. Since he couldn't erase that Quirk, he held no choice other than to dodge the attack, and pulled backwards, receiving a cut to his leg, making him wince.

But Hikari rushed forward on her wings, and kicked outwards towards him, landing a kick right in to her face, pushing her back away from Aizawa, and within a second, three trees behind Yami came to life, and each came swinging down with swords made of leaves.

"You've improved, you did that within a second!"

Yami jumped left, as a large sword came down towards her, and tried to cleave her in half, Aizawa's eyes kept on her form so she couldn't use Death at all, so Yami was stuck with some options that she would have to do.

Hikari didn't let up though, and continued going for the young woman who smirked at Hikari.

"Smart. By using that red eyes there, you're taking my Death away, and leaving me with few Quirk's to use. But, do you think you're going to be able to beat me with these tactics?"

Hikari narrowed her eyes, and raised her fingers, responding to that the leaf blades that the trees wielded, came together into clumps of smaller shuriken like blades, and with a single wave of her finger, a single shuriken was shot off, Yami grit her teeth as she moved backwards, but the bullet slices across Yami's leg, surprising Aizawa.

"That's right. Because I simply can't lose to someone like you. Did you like my tactics then? It's called being smart, and fighting with your strengths. And those shuriken's, they were compressed leaves that are all spinning, and cutting. The power to cut is pretty great, isn't it? My ability to enhance Life works like that."

Yami placed a hand on her bleeding leg, then she saw that more shuriken's appeared within the air, ready to rain down.

"I'm impressed, I didn't think I'd have much fun, but right now, I'm having a blast, while getting to know my daughter in law. I have to admit, you've maximized your Quirk, you've made a seemingly gentle Quirk into a strong battle ready one, you have my praise."

Hikari scowled, while Aizawa kept her eyes on Yami.

He wouldn't leave his eyes off her, he was going to erase her Quirk until Hikari managed to knock her out.

Then he saw her closing her eyes, while the shuriken's hovered in the air, and he knew what she was doing.

" _Good, Mikami. Tell them about them defending themselves. Then we can concentrate on this woman before us._ "

Aizawa didn't say anything about it, he was glad that Hikari had the foreknowledge to do that since they needed to do something about this.

* * *

Izuku was running through the forest while Kota was strapped to his back. Thanks to Kenji, his arms were less damaged, it still throbbed, but they were usable, which he was eternally grateful for.

But as he ran through the forest, he suddenly was surprised when he saw that a tree came to life.

"Ken-kun!"

Surprisingly, the tree shook its head, and wrote within the dirt.

[It's me, Hikari-sensei. Izuku-kun, I want you to relay a message to Mandalay-chan for me to tell everyone in the forest, about fighting the enemy. Both Aizawa-sensei and I want you all to use your Quirks to defend yourselves and others, rather than attack. I'm sorry but I can't come to help since I'm currently fighting.]

And then the tree stopped moving all together.

It seemed Hikari could only keep it going briefly.

But if she was in the heat of battle, it was amazing that she could even do that in the first place.

Izuku overlooked the message as much as he could, committing it to memory.

Then he looked at Kota, and knew that he would have to get him to safety first of all.

So, he kept running forward as fast as he could do, running through the forest with green lightning surrounding his form.

" _I have to get to Mandalay-san! But, I also have to get Kota-kun back to the others, so he wouldn't be in danger. Then there's Ken-kun, and what he's doing. If we can drive off the League of Villains, then we have to do something..._ "

While Izuku ran through the forest, he saw something in a distance.

He saw that some flower monsters were carrying some students that had been attacked, but weren't critically injuried, and taking them back to camp. Upon seeing that, he rushed forward towards them, and got before the group, the group of flower monsters stopped in place.

"Ken-kun. Could you take Kota-kun back for me? I need to get a message to Mandalay-san!"

The flower monster at the front opened its arms, and wrapped vines around Kota, pulling him closer, and then began walking off together with the other students that he was carrying away to keep them safe.

Izuku then turned, and ran away towards Mandalay once more, so he could relay the message to her.

* * *

Back with Kenji and the others, which Kenji looking increasingly stressed, Mina was worried about what was happening, and wished she could do anything to help. Eri was doing her best, going above what Mina thought anyone would do, and still continued using her Quirk on Kenji who was suffering through the pain of doing everything he could.

Seeing him in more and more pain, it was almost scary that Kenji could suffer through so much.

Even with Eri healing him, or what they thought to be healing, he still was mentally dealing with all of that stress, Mina glanced at Camie who was looking towards Kenji with worry on her face. She didn't know who he was really, but she saw that he was doing something amazing by protecting others in the forest.

"So, what happened to you anyway? I remember seeing on television about you being kidnapped or ran away from home, or something like that."

Mina asked Camie who placed a hand on her face.

"Well, I was so totes on my way home, when this woman came to me, and grabbed me. I don't know much about what happened next, I felt dizzy and when I woke up, I saw some weirdo doctor taking some blood out of me."

"Blood?"

Eri asked adorably, while Kenji could hear what was being said despite being in such a situation.

"Yeah, dunno what they want with it ya know? But, I was scared so I just did what they wanted. They just wanted me to create an illusion here, but that seemed to be it."

"That seems weird. They only kidnapped you for that?"

"Apparently so~ Unless they wanted me for something else entirely, I don't know~ But, that's how it was after all~"

Mina found that odd, and wondered why they'd bother.

Unless they had something else that they were going to do.

Even Kenji thought that was strange that they only wanted her for that. And thought about the idea of taking blood away from the others.

But then he sensed something and he grimaced.

"Damn, that power..."

"Kenji-kun, is something wrong?"

Mina asked the panting Kenji.

"M-My brothers fighting something powerful...such strength, along with Tomura-kun...damn it, I need to do something...I need to send his team to him..."

"Team? You mean the Pussycats?"

Mina's question was met with a single nod of his head.

"Yeah. I hadn't sent any life there yet after leading Iida-san and the others away, since I thought they'd be able to keep themselves safe. But with Daisuke like he is, I'll need to give him assistance in that way, and with getting more people back to the camp, I have a little more liberty."

Mina placed a hand over her chest.

"You've got people back to the camp...how many people?"

"Most of Class 1B thanks to the assistance of Momo-chan and Awase-san, and Iida-san with the others have also just arrived. They'll be safe now. But, my Mom and Aizawa-sensei are fighting someone powerful. I'm so busy with helping the others, but I'm still worried about them as well..."

"Your Mom is the Number Three Hero, and Aizawa-sensei is strong. I'm sure they'll be fine. Concentrate on the others that need help."

Kenji chuckled despite feeling pain ripple through him.

"Y-Yeah, you're right, I've got to help them out." His eyes went to Eri, who smiled up towards him. "You're such a brave girl Eri-san, you're amazing."

Eri shook her head, clutching onto Kenji tightly.

"No, Ken-chan that's because I get my courage from you. You saved me, when I was with someone bad, and you keep protecting everyone, so I want to be just like Ken-chan and save everyone too."

Kenji's smile grew despite his mind feeling like it was being split open.

"Thanks, Eri-san. Can you keep going?"

"Of course, Ken-chan! I'll do my best!"

"Good girl."

Kenji continued to concentrate the best that he could, since he didn't like the thought of leaving others to be hurt. So he concentrated more. He needed to do his best and help everyone out, and that's what he was going to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisuke looked at Tomura, while keeping Tomoko behind him for protection.

"So, Daisuke. Are you going to be fighting us? Because this Nomu is going to be showcasing his power towards you. And then I'll be killing that girl behind you. Then you'll fall into despair, right?"

Daisuke's eyes narrowed considerably.

Threatening Tomoko was a death sentence.

Tomura had just signed his own death certificate.

Death spread around his body, and formed into a Dragon. It grew larger, and breathed out some death energy towards Tomura, but the Nomu got in the way, and merely took the attack head on, allowing it to coat around his form, while Tomura chuckled, waving his finger towards Daisuke, who saw him through the small gap between the Nomu.

"Did you think that would work?"

Daisuke watched as the Nomu waved his arms outwards, and the Death flung off his body, and then his arm stretched outwards with the ability to stretch his arms to abnormal lengths, piercing right through the body of the Dragon, and it spread its hand into multiple needle like appendages, slicing through the Dragon from the inside, receiving some wounds due to it touching Death energy.

Daisuke winced when feeling the creature dying, thrusting his hand outwards, and shot off a number of crows that began to clump together, creating a larger crow which began spinning into a tornado like attack, heading right for Tomura, destroying the trees around them.

"I told you before, it isn't going to work. My Nomu-"

Before he could finish, from below, a number of snakes came out of the ground, and wrapped around his body, pulling the Nomu down to the ground, with the crows heading for Tomura.

"And you forgot who you're fighting junior. I'm not some child, you're dealing within the adults world now boy. If you want to continue moving forward, then you better understand a number of things, and one of those things is, don't mess with me and my family, are we clear?"

Daisuke smirked, Tomura growled, and went to run when he saw that a tiger had appeared behind him, pouncing towards him, Tomoko gave a slight smile on her face to see the power of Daisuke shining through quite well.

Tomura growled, and thrusted his hand forward, grabbing the tiger by the throat. His hand began to erode away from the intense power of the death, but also happening was Tomura's Quirk spread across the death energy since he could grab the solid death with all five fingers, and rotted the power away, Daisuke shrugged his body, but he didn't stop with the crows heading for his body in such a manner.

"You might have taken down my tiger, but you've harmed your hand. You can't do that indefinitely."

Tomura hated to admit it but he was right in the end.

Tomura saw the murder of crows coming towards him, and wondered if he should use his Quirk, or dodge it.

Fortunately, he had another option, and that was quickly rush to his Nomu.

The Nomu struggled with the snakes dragging down the body.

Even when he smashed the snakes, more appeared and dragged down his body.

Tomura chuckled at the sight, and placed his hands on the Nomu's legs, and his Quirk activated, which began to disintegrate his legs, causing the Nomu to howl in pain, while Tomoko's face turned disgusted.

"W-Why's he doing that?"

"It's because the Nomu has a Super Regeneration, he's getting the legs off of the snakes, allowing the Nomu to defend against my crows. I have to admit, it isn't a bad idea at all. Though, it is excessive to use such an attack."

Daisuke watched as the legs of the Nomu disintegrated, and it went to spread up its body, but the arms of the Nomu sliced off the remaining legs with it now free from the snakes, getting between Tomura and the crows just in time for the twister attack to dig deep into the body of the Nomu, going into its stomach, blood gushing out.

Even then, the Nomu still protected Tomura, grabbing the clumped together crows, and used a power enhancing Quirk to smash the crows to pieces, the remains of the crows flutter down to the ground in chunks, Daisuke's face twisted slightly at the violent way that the Nomu had destroyed the creature, and its body continued to heal, though Daisuke noticed how it seemed to slow down slightly at the healing.

"Haha, seems like you're forgetting who you're dealing with, Daisuke Mikami. It was designed to kill powerful people like yourself, it was made to slay you."

Many lions came out of Daisuke's extended hands, roaring as they showcased their claws, rushing towards Tomura and the Nomu.

Tomura narrowed his eyebrows at the sight before him, and turned to the Nomu.

The Nomu let out a roar, and its arms extended into large thin like blades. It wasn't exactly blades, but it seemed the skin of the Nomu turned sharper, and it swung outwards, cleaving right through the pack of lions, destroying them all, Daisuke tightened his eyes at the feeling of them dying.

"So, it has at least three Quirk's. Power, Extendable Arms, and Skin Sharpening it seems. It doesn't seem as durable as Kirishima's Hardening Quirk, but with the other Quirk's together, it's quite dangerous."

Daisuke murmured to himself, while Tomura opened his arms wide.

"That's right, you've realized it, you're going to lose!"

The Nomu howled, shooting off from the ground at a high speed.

Daisuke barely had time to place a large turtle upwards, blocking the attack that was released by the Nomu which had turned the arms it had into drill like tips, which were spinning around, drilling into the turtle shell that Daisuke had made. Though the flesh of the Nomu was being eroded away, due to the death aspect of the shell, but the fact that it was getting even closer towards him, he pushed Tomoko to the side, and launched his fist forward, punching the Nomu in the face so hard that the face of the Nomu bent slightly.

Tomoko saw that Daisuke had his hand bleed slightly due to the intense skin of the Nomu, but the Nomu still felt pain, and was pushed away, Tomoko narrowed her eyes.

"Dai-kun! Left!"

Daisuke reacted with his foot going towards the left hand side, forcing it deeply into the stomach of Tomura. The kick was so hard that Tomura's face twisted and he was launched through two trees, making him scream.

Daisuke however didn't have time to relax with the enemy Nomu raising upwards, swinging its hands towards Daisuke, as Tomoko called "Jump!" which forced him into the air, as the Nomu's blade like fingers stretched and sliced apart a number of trees, Daisuke aimed his hand downwards, and a Dragon's head appeared by his hand, shooting out a good deal of Death energy, forcing the Nomu to jump backwards.

However, Tomoko saw that from below the ground, the earth was changing, and could feel with her Quirk that the Nomu was sending a tendril into the ground, where Daisuke couldn't see while sending off multiple attacks towards Daisuke in the air, who summoned birds underneath his feet, shooting him out of the way of the sharp tendrils which sliced right through the trees surrounding the area, showcasing how sharp and powerful they were.

Tomoko looked up to Daisuke who was currently dodging a barrage of attacks, and then the tendril in the ground came up, so she yelled "Dai-kun! Below!" Daisuke narrowed his eyes, and quickly jumped off the birds he was on, which were pierced right through the torso, a few seconds later, he would have been skewered, but he managed to create another bird below him, and shot downwards towards the Nomu.

"I know that your main attack pattern is to keep enemies at a distance, and you're waiting for a chance to stop me so Tomura can use his Quirk on me."

Daisuke got close to the Nomu, and rather than attack with his own fists, he summoned a tigers claw on his arm, and sliced downwards, cutting into the Nomu's body. But like before, it began healing itself at an incredible rate, but Daisuke saw that coming, so before it could heal the cut completely, Daisuke summoned a small snake, which slid into the wound of the Nomu.

Tomoko from a good distance announced "Behind you!" so Daisuke turned to thrust a fist towards the incoming Tomura, who ducked under the fist barely.

But Daisuke merely said "Wipe the smirk off your deranged face." and from his hand, a snake came out towards Tomura who grimaced, seeing its fangs going towards him biting down towards Tomura, only for Tomura to grab its body, and with five fingers on it, it began to disintegrate at a cellular level, but the death energy which was what made up the snake also travelled to Tomura's hand, causing him to have damage to his skin, it even bled a little bit.

"You really are getting on my nerves, you know that? Even showing your power like this, I always thought you'd be a dangerous opponent to face down. That's why I knew I'd never be able to take you down alone. That's why I had this Nomu brought with me. Granny gathered the components, and here we are, with the perfect Nomu to fight you."

"Perfect, hardly."

Daisuke smirked out, but the Nomu raised its body from behind, and flung itself at Daisuke at high speeds. At the same time, Tomura rushed forward, attempting to grab Daisuke's body so he could disintegrate his body.

With two coming from both sides, Daisuke went to attack the Nomu with a death animal, only for him to be surprised by Tomura who took out a canister, and threw it at Daisuke while moving backwards so he wasn't caught up in the blast, which exploded within his close proximity, Tomoko began feeling very worried.

"Dai-kun!"

Tomoko cried, seeing smoke gathering around Daisuke.

She could see Tomura, but not Daisuke or the Nomu.

She felt that he was still alive.

But she also felt like he was in pain.

When the smoke cleared, she saw that Daisuke had used an animal of death to take the brunt of it, as it had a disappearing snake on the ground with a large chunk of it blown out.

The Nomu tried to grab Daisuke in the confusion, but because of the bear Daisuke had summoned which was forcing it backwards, it hadn't been successful. Though it showcased the power to transform its hands, and arms into different shapes, and stretch them out, it managed to slice through, and cut Daisuke's cheek, blood ran down his face while Tomura finally managed to grab Daisuke's arm due to him being focused on the Nomu, and his Quirk activated.

"Hehehehehe! Time to go bye bye!"

Tomura's Quirk activated, and began decaying Daisuke's flesh.

"N-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Tomoko screamed as loudly as she could as Tomura was nailed in the ribs, breaking two of them with Daisuke's powerful kick, sending him flying across the ground, while Daisuke looked, seeing the decaying power continuing.

"Shit!"

Daisuke thought quickly, and to save his arm, he summoned a claw of a tiger, which sliced layers of his skin off, the part where Tomura had began his Quirk, his arm erupted with blood, but because he managed to cut off the part of his flesh that was decaying, the decaying only destroyed the part of his flesh that was sailing into the air, turning to dust before it hit the ground.

"D-Dai-kun...your arm is...your arm..."

Tomoko cried while looking at his arm that was bleeding.

Daisuke ripped his shirt, and wrapped it around his arm missing layers of skin.

"Hmph, been a while since I've been deeply cut like this. Good on you Nomu. And Tomura, you managed to get your hands on me, the last time you're going to do that you little bastard. Because, I'm going to destroy your Nomu, then you asshole."

Daisuke glances at Tomura, and smirks wildly.

Tomura narrows his eyes considerably, knowing Daisuke was up to something.

Especially with the way that his eyes were on his form.

Daisuke was up to something.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tiger, and Mandalay were currently fighting against Spinner, and Magne.

Tiger came at Magne with a barrage of punches but using her arms, Magne managed to block the attacks again and again, so Tiger became more aggressive, and used a sideways punch to try and catch Magne off guard, but in the end, Magne managed to dodge the attack, and pulled back slightly away from Tiger.

"Damn it! Dodging all of my attacks like that!"

Tiger swung his leg towards Magne, but Magne ducked the kick, and then sent a swift punch towards said person, only for Tiger to use his thick arm to block the strike, a gust of air erupting around the pair of them.

But Tiger tried harder, and swung from the left, aiming his clawed hand downwards, only for Magne to dodge the attack, and put distance between the two of them, igniting more rage than he had beforehand.

In the background, a plant had come to life, and was watching the fight with keen interest, knowing that they would have to do something against it. And it watched as Mandalay was dodging a number of sword strikes with her body.

"Hero! You're no Hero!"

Mandalay dodges backwards, avoiding the attack all together, but Spinner didn't stop, and swung his large sword right for Mandalay once more, who used her Telepath Quirk to call in his mind " _What are you doing?_ " but it didn't distract him, and he came at her once more, aiming this long weird sword towards her.

But before it could reach her body, the plant activated a pulse of Life, and Metal, and as the sword was going to swing downwards, the blade was stuck in the air, and Spinner was unable to move it at all.

"W-Wait, what's happening to my sword?!"

Spinner didn't get it, while Mandalay didn't either.

But the sword rose up in the air as best as Kenji could do it, bringing Spinner along with it.

"I don't quite get it, but here we go!"

Mandalay rushes forward while Spinner grimaces at the sight.

He drops his sword, and tries to move backwards, when the sword thrusts downwards, impaling behind the lizard man, stabbing deeply into the ground and caused the man to let out a small cry at the sight.

However, Mandalay came close with her feet, jumping upwards, and delivering a double kick to the man's body, the air bent around them, and then he was flung away from the area, his body slamming against a tree that suddenly came to life, and wrapped around Spinners body all at the same time.

"N-No! Kenji-sama! You can't bind me! I'm your loyal servant! Please don't do this to me!"

Spinner freaked out.

Because he was a loyal follower of Stain, he was of course scared that Kenji was the one doing this.

How he knew it was Kenji and not Hikari, even Mandalay didn't know.

Though Magne noticed something at the same time.

" _I hope that brat is worth all of this. This is such a pain in the neck. Even then, he's quite dangerous, Dabi was supposed to have taken down this brat, and he's still managing to help out over a great distance. We truly have underestimated this boy._ "

Magne spoke up, avoiding a swift punch from Tiger.

Mandalay watched as Spinner tried his best to get out of the binds, but he couldn't do that since his arms were locked, and his legs were bound. If he had a Quirk beyond just looking like a lizard, she didn't know, but seeing that he wasn't able to move, it seemed likely that the fight was finished.

"Kenji...Hikari-sama's son is doing this…?"

Mandalay asked aloud, and saw nearby a plant was moving closer and closer, looking towards Tiger who continued fighting against Magne. Then as they were fighting one another, the plant rushed closer to Magne, and extended his vine hand, extending it to towards Magne's leg, and pulled Magne downwards slightly.

"Wait, what's going on?" Magne looked down to see that the plant was pulling her leg. "Heh, that can't be right!" Magne tried to magnetize the flower...but, couldn't do it. "What's going on?! Why can't I...is it because you're just a plant? Seriously, you are such a cutie after all~"

Kenji shuddered when seeing Magne wink at his plant.

"It doesn't matter if he is or not! Have this!"

Tiger comes closer to Magne, and delivers a hard punch right to the side of Magne temple, forcing Magne body to eat dirt, where Kenji's flower monster wraps around Magne's body, attempting to bind them to the ground. Even with limited power, he'd still do his best.

"D-Damn you! Get off me right now!"

Magne takes out a knife, and slices through the vines, but Tiger uses his Quirk Pliabody to wrap around Magne's body, just as Magne got out of the vines that had been cut through thanks to Magne.

A nearby plant came to life since the first was shredded, and lifted his arm to the sky, which spelled out "Throw Magne-san into the air." causing Tiger to be confused by what was happening.

But Tiger also remembered that this was Daisuke's brother, who was in of himself, already an intelligent person, so his brother was as well, so he did as he asked, throwing Magne high into the air.

"W-What are you-"

"-Doing!"

Izuku came shooting out of the woods, and delivered a double kick right to Magne's stomach, the air bending around the pair with such a kick, and then she was sent flying through several trees, before slamming hard against five trees later, and Kenji used the Life Quirk to bring that tree to life, wrapping around Magne's seemingly unconscious body.

Izuku skidded on the ground while looking to Mandalay.

"Kota-kun's safe Mandalay-san!"

"Y-You found him..."

Izuku glanced at the flower which nodded his head.

"Yes, I left him in the care of Ken-kun and the others. He'll be arriving back at the camp soon enough. He'll be safe. But, I've got a message directly from Hikari-sensei, and Aizawa-sensei!"

"A message? You want me to relay it?"

Izuku nodded, panting slightly from feeling exhausted.

But, he still continued regardless.

"Yes, Hikari-sensei asked that we should use our Quirk's to defend ourselves and others rather than attack!"

"Alright, I hope they know what they're doing."

Mandalay began to relay the message to everyone within the forest, using her Telepath Quirk, while Izuku looked down towards the plant.

"Ken-kun, who needs help next? Can you find someone for me to help out?"

The plant nods his head, and points left, where a small plant came up, and ran towards Izuku, latching onto his arm, and acted like a compass, pointing Izuku in the right direction for him to go and help someone.

Izuku nods to himself, and begins running away, but not before calling back to Mandalay.

"Also, Mandalay-san! I know what they're after! It's Ken-kun! Tell everyone about Ken-kun being their target!"

"Ken-kun...Hikari-sama's son? They're after him?"

Izuku merely said "Yeah!" before running away. Mandalay was worried about what that meant, but seeing that both Magne, and Spinner were detained right now, she relayed the message to everyone that she could.

However, the plant that was left, pulled towards Mandalay's leg, and has written something in the dirt.

[Daisuke's in trouble, he's fighting a new level of Nomu, and the Leader of the League of Villains with Ragdoll-san. Please help my brother out.]

Mandalay and Tiger both looked at the message, and growled.

"For Daisuke to be in trouble, then that means that these enemies must be very powerful."

"Agreed, we should go and help him out. He's our comrade! He's been there for us, we should go and be beside him now!"

Tiger announced strongly, Mandalay agreeing with a nod of her head.

"Lets go!"

Mandalay looked down, and saw the plant running in a direction, so she and Tiger followed after the plant itself, leaving behind the two Villains that were bound. Since their comrade was in danger, they had to get there, and help him be saved.

* * *

Tsuyu and Ochaco both glared at Himiko who giggled gently after hearing the message from Mandalay.

"We just heard, the League of Villains is after Kenji-chan. And since you're with them...that's why you want us to go, so you can get Kenji-chan, right?"

Tsuyu demanded from Himiko while Ochaco placed her finger out.

"We can't let you do that! We wont tell you where Mikami-kun is! Don't try and get him either!"

Himiko placed a hand by her forehead, and releases a small breath.

"I can tell, you're in love too, aren't you?"

Ochaco's face turns several shades of red.

"W-What!? That's!"

When she tried to deny it, Himiko continued with her deranged smile showing itself all over her face.

"It's alright. I'm in love too." Himiko's body heated up while she moved closer to Ochaco. "At first, you follow them, you want to go near them. But that's not enough. You eat like them, and then want to be with them. Heeeeeeh, the ultimate delight of becoming one with the boy you love. Look at us, just two love sick girls, dancing around together, while waiting for the men we love. That's why, I've got to do what he wants me to do since we're like awesome together~" Her eyes went towards Tsuyu. "So, instead of leaving me, how about coming with me~? You'll see that I'm a good girl really~"

"You must be out of your mind if you think we'd follow you somewhere."

Himiko inhales slightly, and moves closer, while shaking her arms to the side.

"Okay, I was actually asking Tsu-chan then, not you so..."

Ochaco's face turns downwards while Tsuyu edges closer.

"Tell me why I should do that?"

"Because if you don't, then Kenji-kun might end up being killed. He knows just as much as me that there's a few things that could go down here. It isn't just me being here, there are many things here, more than just me. I need to get the others to safety, and that means you girls as well, so listen to me and go back to camp, or follow me, and see I'm not bad."

Tsuyu didn't know what to believe.

But, there was something within Himiko's eyes that told her that there was something else to this than normal things.

"Alright."

"Tsu-chan! We can't!"

Tsuyu lowers her brows briefly.

"But, we have no other choice."

"We do! We don't let the girl with the knife wander around here!"

Himiko waves to Ochaco who shudders when seeing the smile on her face.

"I believe that she's genuine when she says she wishes to help Kenji-chan. I don't know what it is exactly, but there's something about her...if she seriously wanted to harm us, then she would of tried by now. And if she genuinely wanted to harm Kenji-chan, then she would torture us for the information."

"Even then, she could be playing with us..."

Ochaco glances at Himiko who was hugging onto a tree, and kept saying "Kenji-kun's warmth~" making her feel even more weirded out than she did beforehand, while Tsuyu herself placed a hand to her face.

"I agree that she's very weird. But I think we should trust her. If it is true that the others are in danger, and they are indeed after Kenji-chan, then we have to make sure that we can provide as much support as we can."

Tsuyu made up her mind, looking back to Himiko who still was embracing a tree.

She coughed into her hand, gaining Himiko's attention.

"What's going on~?"

"We'll accompany you for the moment, to make sure you aren't doing anything evil. But, don't try anything okay?"

Himiko becomes giddy, rushing towards the pair, and embraced them both.

"We'll be going on an adventure as awesome adorable girls! Yes, love sick girls, together again~"

Both Tsuyu and Ochaco shuddered, but together, they began walking through the forest.

However, Himiko was in the middle of them, glancing at Ochaco who was looking scared.

Ochaco pulls away from Himiko who gives her a small wave.

Tsuyu shakes her head, but then as they walked, a flower came walking up to them, and looked frantic.

"Ooh my, Kenji-kun~" Himiko leans down and watches keenly. "I see, so that's what you want us to do? You bad boy, I'd only do that with you and Tsu-chan."

"What!?"

Tsuyu let out a surprised expression, while Ochaco murmurs "I don't want any part of this." seeing Himiko smacking her lips to Tsuyu.

"Hehehe, my mistake~ Oh, so that's it Kenji-kun." Himiko examines the words written in the dirt, and then turns to the others. "We should be going now~ We've got someone to save~"

Tsuyu and Ochaco shared a look between them, before running off together with Himiko.

* * *

Katsuki and Shoto had been walking through the forest together, carrying a member of Class 1B, when they came across a plant of Kenji's. Before even Mandalay had relayed her last message, the flower reached out his arms.

"Heh, so it's Ken, is it? What are you doing here?"

Shoto was surprised that Katsuki came to that conclusion since it could easily be Hikari doing it rather than Kenji.

But Katsuki seemed to be determined about it.

"How do you know that's Kenji-kun?"

Shoto asked the wild girl, Katsuki bent down towards the plant, and poked its cheek.

"Because I know the man that I love, that's why." Kenji's flower looked up to the girls, and pointed towards the camp. "You want us to go to the camp, don't you?"

"It's a wise precaution. But, if Kenji-kun is doing this...then where is he? And why is he doing this? Is he safe?"

Upon hearing that, Kenji's flower quickly wrote in the dirt a good sized message for the young women.

Katsuki frowned more and more at seeing the message that was being written.

"So it really is the League. Are you in danger right now?"

[Currently no, I'm with Eri-san, Mina-san and Camie-san.]

"Camie...why does that name sound familiar to me..."

Katsuki pondered while Shoto narrowed her eyes.

"Camie...Utsushimi?"

The flower nodded.

"That name...hey, isn't that the girl that was missing?"

"Yes...so, if she's there, then the League of Villains had her? For what purpose..."

[You really should go back to the camp.]

Kenji advised, but Katsuki smirked.

"Sorry my love, but if there's League of Villain members out here, I should go and fight them myself. Alright?"

[No Kacchan, it's too dangerous!]

Kenji wrote in the dirt, but Katsuki gave a kind face to the flower.

"I have to go and do something Ken. No doubt, these people are after you, I can't allow that to happen to you Ken. I'll go and take down one of the members." Her eyes went towards Shoto. "Icy Hot, take that guy back to the camp, I'm going to take down a member of the League so they can't get Ken."

"Wait, Bakugo-san, we shouldn't do this. If they ambush us..."

"I am not allowing Ken to be taken by the League! Don't stand in my way!"

"Why are you so sure that the League are after him?"

Katsuki knew exactly why that was.

But she couldn't explain it to Shoto.

So Katsuki walked forward where she heard noise coming from.

Shoto looked troubled about what was going on, and wasn't sure if she would be able to carry the Class 1B student, and also help Katsuki fight the enemy before them.

However, she then felt a tug at her leg, looking down to see a message [Keep Kacchan safe for me, I'll take him with me.] referring to the Class 1B student that Shoto was carrying on her shoulder, so she inclined her head.

"Be safe Kenji-kun, don't get yourself killed, okay?"

The flower gave an affirmative nod, and held onto the body of the man, before leaving with the Class 1B member.

Shoto then walked forward towards the fleeting form of Katsuki.

"Bakugo-san, we really should go together."

Katsuki stared towards her, sighing deeply.

"Whatever, don't get in my way."

Shoto furrowed her eyebrows, and just inclined her neck in agreement.

They walked through the forest towards the area that they heard noise.

However, a few minutes later, they stopped when they came across Moonfish. His deranged look caught Katsuki and Shoto by surprise, but Katsuki looked very determined to do what she needed to do.

"Heh, I guess you're my first victim then!"

Katsuki rushes forward, while Shoto furrowed her eyebrows.

The man showed his scary looking teeth, Katsuki used an explosion to shoot towards the man, but then Moonfish's teeth come out like sharp arrows, and came close to the girls body, at an extreme speed.

Katsuki grimaces, and went to move, when Shoto stood on the ground, and creates a wall of ice just before the sword teeth could touch her, but the teeth were sharp, and some came through the ice, so she pulled away from the enemy, and moved back towards Shoto who stood there holding her ground.

"You have to be careful-"

"Yeah, I know what you're going to say. Even then, we still have to fight this enemy. Ken's counting on us to take this bastard down."

Shoto gave Katsuki a curious look.

It seemed like she was more worried than she was letting on at that moment in time.

But it didn't matter as there was a new message that came from Mandalay, causing Katsuki to glance at Shoto.

"I told you they'd be after Ken."

Shoto tightened her hands, and felt worried about Kenji and what the League were up too.

Then the blade toothed man named Moonfish sent out his teeth into sharp swords for Katsuki and Shoto. Shoto however, created a large wall of jagged ice, blocking the swords from coming through while Katsuki heard "Pieces of meat." from Moonfish, a vein popping in her head.

"This guy is seriously pissing me off! It's time to blast this freak with everything I've got!"

"No you can't do that!"

Shoto tried to explain to Katsuki but she wasn't having any of it.

"If the trees burn, cover them with ice or something!"

While Katsuki said that, Shoto saw more and more blades shooting for the ice wall, barraging it, and piercing it all over the place.

"A big explosion will impair my vision though. I may not be able to see the fire. How are you going to get close to him anyway?"

Katsuki looked up at the toothed blade individual, and just saw that she wouldn't be able to get close to him. If she couldn't, then she didn't know what she was going to do.

* * *

Itsuka, Tetsutetsu and a plant of Kenji's riding on Itsuka's shoulder, ran through the fog itself, when hearing from Mandalay about what was happening with her, and the others, and then she looked at Tetsutetsu.

"Wait a second."

"What Kendo? We need to finish this guy off! We've been given permission!"

"Yes, I know that. But we can't just rush in blind."

"It doesn't matter about that! We have to stop this Villain!"

"Alright, but lets be careful. Besides this gas Quirk, which seems to be coming from a deeper part of it...it's moving outwards from a certain area, towards the right of us. If we go deeper into the fog, at the centre, would be the guy that's doing this."

"Alright then! Lets go!"

Itsuka nodded, and glanced at Kenji on her shoulder.

"Seems like we'll be dealing with this, so leave this to us okay? Thanks for taking care of the others for me Mikami-kun, I really do like that part of you. You've coordinated our efforts very well, and protected us since the beginning."

Kenji saluted her as a plant, and kept a tight hold of her as she ran into the fog.

However, she then noticed Kenji spelling out in the air with vines "He might be able to feel you come through the fog, and he might not be immune to his own Quirk based on what I've seen." causing her to narrow her eyes at that, and caused her to be more careful, as she got close to Tetsutetsu.

"Tetsutetsu-san, Mikami-kun just informed me that this guy might be able to feel us coming through the fog that he manipulates here. Also, he might not be immune to his own Quirk, so if we could use that to our advantage then..."

"Alright then! A swift punch to the face, and he goes down, right?"

"I guess..."

Itsuka shrugged her shoulders, and they both continued running through the fog.

Tetsutetsu continued running into the fog, and saw a whirlwind of it, he jumped into it, with his hand tightened into a ball. He broke through a certain part of the fog, and came across a boy that was within wearing what appeared to be a gas mask.

"Found you!"

The boy with the gas mask raised his hand towards Tetsutetsu who came at him at a good speed. His steeled fist went towards him, but Tetsutetsu saw that within his hand, there was a gun, and Mustard, simply said "I saw that coming." before he shot the gun, which pierced Tetsutetsu's mouth, but with the mask there, it managed to block the shot for the most part. However, the mask broke off his face, crumbling down to the ground, and he went to breath in, when Kenji's flower monster shot forward from Itsuka's shoulder, wrapping around his mouth.

"Oh yeah, I saw you during the Sports Festival, and then I saw online about that wrestling you did with another boy...what was his name? Kirishima maybe? From what I saw, didn't you lose that fight?"

"Seriously. A gun...and aiming for my mask..." He muttered, and felt oxygen filling his lungs. " _I guess it seems like Mikami is making sure that I can breathe in this environment. Thanks Mikami, you truly are quite a genius with your weird Quirk._ "

Mustard looked upon the flower that was on Tetsutetsu's face, and glared hard.

"Damn it, it seems like Kenji-sama is also providing assistance." He cocked his gun towards Tetsutetsu once more who was charging forward. "I thought that you went to a prestigious school!" He shot the gun again, Tetsutetsu crossed his arms and blocked the shot, but pushed him backwards once more. "To have Kenji-sama be with weak people such as yourself. This is disgusting. He should be coming to the League, and to protect a peon like you is horrible!"

Mustard aimed his gun at Tetsutetsu once more, and went to fire, when he felt movement through the gas, so he turned towards the feeling, and actively shot towards that place, but was surprised when the feeling of the gas moved downwards, and the bullet sailed through the air, hitting the ground, and saw that it was Kenji's flower, Itsuka smiling as she ran forward.

"So you can feel our movements!"

Mustard aimed the gun for her, Kenji's flower monster rose up, and took the bullet for Itsuka, Itsuka's face turned slightly red at how he suffered to save her, so she didn't let this chance get away, and pushed forward, grabbing Mustard's hand, and tore the gun away from his hand, and swung her leg for him, forcing him to jump backwards, and took out a small knife, while Itsuka placed the gun a good distance away from them.

"It seems like you've figured it out. For someone to go to a school like U.A, but I don't care! Even disarm me, I'll still kill you!"

Mustard swung his knife for Tetsutetsu but his steel body blocked the knife easily which broke when hitting his steel skin, and went to punch him, only for him to jump backwards, though Tetsutetsu's fist hit his knee, making him grimace, and cry out.

Itsuka then rushed forward, and punched towards Mustard, but he moved towards the right, avoiding the attack all together.

"You already figured it out, that I can feel the movements through the gas."

Itsuka smirked, and while her fist sailed by the boys body, her fist enlarged like before, hitting him squarely in the chest, forcing him skidding across the ground, but before Itsuka could go for him more, he jumped back into the gas.

Itsuka, using her intelligent mind, began swinging her fists around, catching the gas and air, swinging it around and dispelling it while Mustards eyes narrowed at the sight of the young girl doing such a thing.

"Carrying a gun like that is saying you're not confident in a fight! That's why, I took it off you!"

With the gas being blown right back at Mustard, he couldn't see straight to attack Itsuka, which was pretty smart.

"D-Damn it, this wind is intense! F-For those who attend U.A with a one track mind! I only thought that Kenji-sama was the one who planned far ahead! Yet, you all are able to make plans like this?!"

Mustard like out a yell, while Tetsutetsu balled his fist and aimed true for Mustard. Since the gas was being distorted, he couldn't feel through it, and couldn't feel Tetsutetsu coming through the gas, running forward with his powerful fist.

"That's right, Mikami-kun can make plans, but we can as well! We wont allow you to take Mikami-kun away you bastard!"

Tetsutetsu was surprised that Itsuka had said that, it showed that Itsuka was growing her feelings for Kenji, but he still rushed forward, and because of the distorting of the gas, thinning it, Mustard didn't realize in time, until it was too late, and Tetsutetsu's fist smashed against Mustards face, breaking his mask, and then bringing his heavy fist downwards, slamming him right down into the ground, causing it to shake with the intense power that he was using.

With the impact of Tetsutetsu's fist, and the gas itself, Mustard fell unconscious, and the gas began disappearing.

"Finally, it's disappearing."

Itsuka murmured, Kenji's flower dropped from Tetsutetsu's mouth, and wrapped around Mustard's body, binding him so he couldn't do anything anymore while the other flower that protected Itsuka went to her side, she lifted the flower up, hugging it to her chest.

"So, it was right that he wasn't immune to his own Quirk after all!"

Tetsutetsu grinned, Itsuka breathed out slowly, petting the flowers petals.

"It seems you've protected Tetsutetsu-san with your body, and you even took a bullet for me. Who said flower doesn't equal power huh?"

The flower wiggles around its vine arms and legs, before writing a message in the dirt.

[Kendo-san, Tetsutetsu-san. I need you to do something for me. Is that okay?]

Itsuka, and Tetsutetsu glanced at one another, before nodding their heads.

"Sure. Anything Mikami-kun."

Itsuka spoke with a kind face, so Kenji continued writing in the dirt, to explain exactly what he wants them to do for him...

* * *

Momo, Awase, and a plant riding on top of Momo's shoulder rushed through the gas itself, with a number of people following behind them, Class 1B members that almost were struck by the poisonous gas, and Momo found a few more people.

Said people had some plants attached to their mouths, and were keeping the poisonous gas away from being inhaled, and taking them down, Momo looked relieved, seeing that, and then made some gas masks.

"Here, put these on."

Momo advised, as she glanced around the area.

"It seems like that Mikami-kun really is coming through for us all. He's saving people before the gas could affect them. It could be a lot worse than it is right now."

Awase added, while Pony, the girl with horns, cups her hands together.

"So, this is really Mikami-kun doing this?"

"That's right, Ken-chan was the ones who protected you all, from the intense attacks of this gas. After this, you should all evacuate towards the training camp. Since you'll be able to move more freely now."

Setsuna who was close by, edged closer.

"What about the others?"

"It will be like this, Ken-chan told me that the gas only extends so far, so once you're out of that, you'll be fine. The people back at camp are safe, and sound, don't worry about that for now. Just worry about getting back to the others. We'll go and find the others that need to be rescued from the mist. Ken-chan can't keep it going indefinitely, so we'll need to deliver these masks to the others."

Pony and the others merely nod their heads, and watch keenly for what is going to happen next.

Momo distributed the masks to the others of the group which allowed Kenji to drop the plants from their faces and save him some stamina, and then Kenji brought to life some plants around them.

Momo looked between everyone that was around, before directing the group that before her.

"Okay, everyone that can fight, stand around the people that can't move that well. Ken-chan's plants here will carry those people that can't walk, just make sure that you all stick together."

Momo advised the group, and they all inclined their necks, walking off together.

She needed to lessen the burden that was on Kenji right now, he was pulling himself everywhere, and she couldn't have that happening.

She was going to do her best to help everyone that needed help.

After a good while, she manages to get gas masks to the others, and directs them back towards the camp. Once seeing that was over with, Kenji's flower beings writing on the ground to communicate with them.

[Momo-chan, Awase-san, I need you both to do something for me.]

Kenji asked them with the writing.

"Of course Ken-chan, after what you just did for everyone, I'll do anything you need me to do."

"Yeah, same. You've literally saved many students from my class, so that makes us friends."

Kenji bowed his flower head kindly, and then explained what he wanted from them.

They read the message quickly, and both consented.

However, before they could actually do it, from behind her, Momo was in danger.

A green Nomu that had multiple arms, with different tools coming out of him.

Four chainsaws, a drill and a hammer from growing arms out of its back were being displayed.

A chainsaw came down towards Momo, and Awase noticed it.

"Yaoyorozu-san! Behind you!"

Momo gasped, turning towards the blade coming down.

But heroically, Kenji jumped into the fray, which sliced right through the plant, but Kenji managed to push it backwards, with enough force that the beast itself was teetering on its feet, Momo placed a hand by her mouth and whispered "Ken-chan." knowing that he had saved her from being attacked, and saw just before it was shredded apart its hand pointing away, and she knew that Kenji pointed that way for a reason so she and Awase together, began running away from the tool armed Nomu chasing after them.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Tears erupted out of Kenji's eyes, as he fell down to the ground.

His eyes looked lifeless as they flickered on.

He looked as if he had been sawed in half, which in fact, did just happen with Momo's group.

Pained mumbling's came from him, while he felt every cell in his body erupting in absolute pain and anguish.

"Kenji-kun!"

Mina rushed over, and placed a hand on his shoulder, but he writhed in pain on the ground.

"This must be what he was talking about..." Camie began, while Eri looked worried for Kenji. "He's suffering the pain of everything, everyone that he's saving, he's also suffering through the pain. Someone only has a certain threshold before they break. Mikami-kun here might not have long left to deal with this..."

Mina watched as Kenji continued to writhe on the ground in pain, but she couldn't stand it.

She didn't want anything to happen to Kenji, she couldn't let anything happen to Kenji.

So she bent down towards him, placing a hand on his cheek, and brushed gently.

"Kenji-kun, you have to keep going. I know it's painful but, you have to. We'll keep supporting you. You're saving everyone, you're protecting everyone, we all need you to be strong."

"Yes, that's right, he is quite strong, but this ends now."

Kenji, Mina, Eri, and Camie all widened their eyes, when hearing the voice.

Coming from above them, coming down elegantly, was Mr Compress.

He looked between all of them stood there, and showcased a laugh to the others.

"Y-You again..."

Camie grimaced, seeing that they were stuck with this man before them.

"Sorry, I couldn't stay before. Dabi needed some medical assistance, so I had to split. But, I'm back now. And it seems you've been busy Kenji-kun. I've seen through this forest, you've been helping the others, but who's going to help you now?"

Kenji pulled his body off the floor despite still being injured, while panting hard, and fighting off the migraine he had. Eri clung to his back, Mina and Camie also pulled themselves to their feet. Camie felt weak, but since this enemy was here, they didn't have a choice but to do something, anything against him.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't want anyone to die because of you guys. You think I'd go down without a fight?"

Mr Compress rotates his shoulder while swinging his cane around.

"Perhaps, but there is something that you will be losing tonight. It's either your freedom, or someone you love dearly. You can't save everyone, and this is the perfect situation. So, either come with me, or the more drastic action has to be taken. Do you think your brother is going to survive this night? Your Mother?"

Kenji glared hard at Mr Compress.

"If that's what you think is what I'm worried about then think again. My brother, and Mother are two of the strongest people I've ever known. They'll be doing everything they can to survive this night, I can guarantee it. And what kind of son would I be if I didn't do the same. Also, you said I couldn't save everyone, who said I was alone saving everyone you idiot!?"

Kenji sticks out his death side, and sent off a harsh wave.

But Mr Compress casually throws out a sphere which brings out a large chunk of the ground, acting like a shield, and the death energy hits it, and protects Mr Compress, but then Mr Compress uses his Quirk to compress the death energy along with the rubble, Mina gasped.

"What kind of Quirk does he have? To even touch your Death like that..."

Mina wasn't so sure.

So Kenji filled her, and the others in.

"It's an ability that he can use to compress certain things within spheres like he did with that piece of rubble. Right now, he's compressed my Death and the rubble and I'd wager he'd be able to compress more. He has to use his hands to compress it, and he can release it anytime he wishes to as we just saw. I'm guessing that he can compress more than one thing, and he can selectively choose which part to release, and which part to leave as well. So, if he so desired, he probably could compress an arm, a leg, your chest, and leave other parts alone, effectively maiming you. What a dangerous Quirk that truly is."

Mina, Camie, and Eri all grimaced at the sight of what Mr Compress' Quirk actually was, and a single touch, could spell the end of what they knew could be their lives.

Mr Compress bows his head.

"A round of applause for the gifted Mikami boy. Tomura said you were talented. But to figure out my Quirk with just a single time usage. Amazing. Then again, I shouldn't expect anything different from a genius."

Kenji gave Mr Compress a smirk.

"No, you really shouldn't. And Tomura-kun's severally underestimating me if he thinks this kind of ploy is going to work. Lock down my Mother, and my brother so they can't come to my aid this time along with causing mayhem in the forest, forcing me to exhaust myself so I wouldn't be able to fight back. That's your plan, isn't it?"

Mr Compress chuckles.

"In a manner of speaking."

"You also underestimated Class 1A, and 1B, because from where I'm standing, we're winning this fight."

"The fight yes, but not the war. And victory, goes the spoils, and the spoils in this case, is you. Haha, I can see why Tomura wants you, I am quite intrigued by your sharp wit, and mind. To figure all this out, it is amazing. But there are a few things you haven't figured out yet. Come with me, and I'll tell you."

Kenji rolled his eyes at Mr Compress, glancing at Camie who nods secretly, and inhales deeply.

"Sorry, not planning to willingly hand myself over to you." Camie taps his hand, alerting him to her being ready. "You think this is the first time people have chased after me? I've had this all my life, if there's one thing I'm good at, then it is this. Strategy. Making plans to overcome adversity, to overcome the odds. Now be lost in the illusion, Mr Compress!"

"Shit!"

Camie blows out of her mouth hard, creating an illusions of them all, several times over, running in different directions. Mr Compress' eyes go around to each and everyone of them, and found it hard to discern which was the real one. Kenji even used his Life Quirk to mess with Mr Compress, by making them look as real as possible, even making the ground around them dent when their illusion feet touch said ground

Then he saw one that was escaping furthest, so he took a gamble, and took out one of the many objects he had already compressed into a sphere, launching it, and then clicked his finger, making it come out of the sphere, which happened to be a flaming attack that headed for them.

He was sure to have gotten them…

But then it went right through the illusion.

"Hmph, of course, they'd make it seem like the furthest one would be the one who is running away."

Mr Compress looks around and continues to see many different ones going around the area, and wasn't sure which one was which.

Kenji, and the others in fact, where right near him, watching at a close distance, but because of Camie's power, he didn't know that they were close by, so that gave them the element of surprise, his hand wordlessly going to Mina who nodded, gathering acid in her palms.

"Come out, come out wherever you are~ I know she can't cover this entire forest in illusions so she'll have to drop them sooner or later, or you'll have to come out of hiding. I'll just follow the illusions myself, alright~?"

Mr Compress swings his staff towards one of the illusions which went right through the illusion.

As he did, Mina got close, and threw her acid at the ground while Kenji used his Life and Death Quirk to create a small trap around Mr Compress' legs, melting the ground to a point where it trapped him there all together.

"Damn it all!"

"Lets go!"

Kenji announced, and together, they began running away from the situation.

Knowing that if they tried to make a break for it, he'd be able to capture them. And attacking directly, would only cause him to retaliate and could take them down. So rather than attack directly, Kenji thought the best would be to trap him somewhere, and capture him before he could finish setting up what he needed to do.

So he made this plan and ran as fast as they could go.

Mr Compress chuckles to himself, and looks down at the sight before him.

"Interesting. Trapping me like this to make an escape. I have to say, this is the best of a bad situation. But it isn't going to save you Kenji-kun, this is only prolonging the inevitable, and that means you're going to be finished now. Sorry about that."

Mr Compress casually places a hand on a part of the melted ground holding him, and compressed it, breaking apart a good chunk for him to casually walk out of said melted ground.

He chuckled, looking towards the fleeting form of Kenji and the others.

"I can do this all night Kenji-kun."

With Mr Compress following them, Kenji only hoped that he had enough time and had planned it out right for it to work out in his favour.

He could only hope at this point.

* * *

Momo, and Awase ran through the forest as fast as they could with the four armed Nomu chasing them down, swinging its weapons everywhere, and right for Momo and Awase, but they managed to stay in front of it.

"What should we do Yaoyorozu?!"

Awase cried out, Momo thought about what object would be good in this situation.

If she should create a bomb...but, if she did, it could cause a fire, and if she did then it might end up being disastrous and set the forest ablaze when it already was burning, she couldn't add to that at all.

But she had to do something.

Anything to get away from the manic looking creature.

She made caltrops, and launched them behind her, with the Nomu standing right on them, stabbing into its feet, and caused it to groan outwards, Awase glanced ant saw that the Nomu had slowed down slightly.

"Good, that might work! But can't you just nuke it?"

"If I could do that, then I already would do. But if I did that, then that could set the forest ablaze, and I can't do that. The only way around this is to keep going this way. Ken-chan directed us this way, and if he did, then he's got something up his sleeve, so we have to believe in that, and keep running until he finds us."

While Momo thought that was true, she wasn't sure if they would be able to escape the enemy forever.

It was fast, and strong. It was like it was going to impale them at the same time.

While they ran, the tool armed Nomu sliced through the trees, to try and block the path of Momo, and Awase, but they managed to leap over it, and avoid it all together, thankfully.

But that soon ended when Momo tripped over a root on the ground, Awase turned towards her with a panic.

"Yaoyorozu!"

Momo looked up towards the Nomu which had got behind.

Panic set within her mind, and her heart felt like it was going to burst.

The Nomu swung down the chainsaw, and she thought that this was going to be the end of her.

She thought that she was going to be sliced apart…

But then a knife came from the side, slashing at the Nomu, and caused it to back away, and skipping before her, was Himiko, the girl held a naughty smile on her face, glancing towards Momo on the ground.

"Hello, fellow Kenji-kun lover~"

"W-What!?"

Himiko just smirked towards Momo, she didn't even know what to feel about this.

However, before Momo could speak, Ochaco rushed closer, and placed her hands on the Nomu, activating her Quirk, which allowed the Nomu to fly up into the air, floating due to losing its center of gravity.

"Tsu-chan! I've got it!"

"Then I'll do it next ribbit!"

Tsuyu leaped from the trees, allowing her large tongue to wrap around the Nomu's body, and because of its loss of gravity, she span it around in the air, before coming down harshly onto the ground along with Ochaco releasing her Quirk so gravity returned to it, helping Tsuyu with the devastating attack, which fractured said ground with the intense pressure that they all gave it.

"...Uraraka-san, Tsu-chan. You're both here, you saved us."

"Yes, thanks to this girl here ribbit."

Tsuyu gestured to Himiko who twitched her eyebrow, when seeing a small cut on Momo's leg.

"Blood..."

"E-Excuse me?"

Momo's question was stopped when they saw the Nomu moving upwards.

"Doesn't matter at all~" Himiko hugged Momo, while secretly scooping some of her blood up into a vial that she had. "We should be going though, before the Nomu here has a chance to try and get us."

"I-I guess, but I don't even know who you are!"

Momo let out a cry, while Himiko noticed the Nomu's body raising upwards.

"That doesn't matter right now. Kenji-kun sent us to help you out, that's all that matters."

"But, this Nomu...we can't beat it, but if the League of Villains are here, and they somehow are able to get away..." Momo thought about it briefly, before making a device. "This tracker. Awase-san, please go and use your Weld Quirk to fuse this tracker into the Nomu. If the League manage to get away, then at least we can track them down."

"R-Right!"

Awase took the tracker Momo made, and went towards the Nomu which got out of the ground. The Nomu raised its chainsaw arms to strike towards him, when Himiko used her expert skills to leap forward, pushed down Awase to the ground, and then hopped off his head, the Nomu following with its arms, and tries to slash her in the air but she bends her body in complicated positions, avoiding all of the blades, getting above the Nomu, and kicked downwards, forcing the Nomu to move backwards slightly, the girl chuckled lightly at the sight.

"I can't deny that she's pretty skilled."

Ochaco spoke while Himiko twirled in the air, returning to the ground.

"Yes, I can't help but feel though that I've seen these kind of moves before. I just can't place my finger on it ribbit."

Himiko flashed a small smile to Tsuyu who shuddered in surprise at the kind of smile that Himiko was radiating.

"Come on Nomu-chan, fight me~"

Himiko taunted with a dark stare coming from her.

Momo watched with amazement, as Himiko casually danced as the chainsaw arms came down at her, and she avoided each and everyone of them, and because its back was now to Awase, Awase managed to get close enough to use his Weld Quirk to fuse the tracker to its left hand side, and moved away.

"Hey erm...girl. We should be going."

Himiko smacked her lips together.

"Throw a smoke bomb, and we'll get going~"

Momo cautiously nods, making a smoke bomb in her hand, and threw it forward, releasing a small cloud of gas around the Nomu.

Himiko then used that chance to get away with the others following after her. The Nomu went to pursue them, but Himiko noticed that in the distance, a portal was appearing, causing her to narrow her eyes.

" _I heard from the others that Compress has found Kenji-kun, and Compress is pretty damn smart but since we haven't received the evacuation order yet, he's not been captured, if I went to help now...no, Kenji-kun wants me to finish off here, and get some stuff from Momo-chan here, along with someone else up here…okay, I'll have to believe in Kenji-kun, and get what's needed while he survives by himself. Be safe Kenji-kun._ "

Himiko thought about it while they ran.

Momo however didn't get what Himiko was doing, and why they were running in this direction.

Before she could voice her thoughts, Awase did it instead.

"Is there any reason why we are going this way?"

Awase was scared slightly when she smirked towards him.

"Because my beloved asked me to go this way for him, that's why. All he said was that we'd be meeting up with someone."

"Meeting up with who?"

Ochaco wondered, Himiko glanced towards her, and gave her a bright smile, causing Ochaco to cringe.

"I don't know yet fellow girl in love~ Aaah, to be a girl in love, isn't it the best ever~?"

Ochaco wished she hadn't asked now.

A few minutes later, they came across Itsuka, and Tetsutetsu running through the forest.

"Thank God you're both alright."

Momo let out her relief, Itsuka bowed her head.

"Yes, we're alright. We stopped the Villain." Her eyes shifted to Himiko. "Ah, so you're the girl Mikami-kun told us about."

"Oh, is Kenji-kun speaking about me again~? He's such a bad boy after all, I might have to be naughty with him~"

Itsuka gave her a weird look, before Tetsutetsu produced something wrapped in a cloth.

"He said give you this."

Himiko unwrapped the cloth, peering at what was inside, and gained a sideways smile.

"So, that's how it is. Alright then, thanks for bringing this to me." Himiko placed the item away within her pocket, then turned to Momo. "Now, I need you to make a few things for me."

"But..."

Momo wasn't sure.

She was getting some weird vibes from her, and she wasn't sure if she should do it or not.

But Tsuyu thought that they could trust Himiko.

"Yaoyorozu-chan, I think you should do it."

"But..."

While she was deciding, Himiko swallowed her thoughts at the moment, since she wanted to do something, say something important, but she couldn't in the end.

"I can help Kenji-kun. I promise I'll do my best to keep him safe. But...he's also a realist. He knows, that a certain outcome is going to happen if things go sour, he's not an idiot, and now he needs us to assist him in anyway that we can. And if not for me...then believe in Kenji-kun. You believe in him, right?"

Momo had to do as she asked.

If she was truly trying to help Kenji out, then she had to do this.

She exhaled her worries that she felt.

"Alright, tell me what you need from me."

Himiko gave a single nod of thanks, and explained what she needed at that time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisuke stared down the pair before him. The Nomu, and Tomura. Seeing as the Nomu had all of the power, he would have to push himself further than with Yami. With Tomoko to also keep safe, he'd have to try something.

"By the way Tomura. I have to ask. This body of the Nomu, it seems quite resistant to Death attacks."

Tomura shook his hand.

"Exactly, it is a Quirk that can resist Quirk's like ours. That destroy things. It's in the skin of the Nomu. Though it isn't nullified, I thought that it would be useful. Sensei made this especially for you Daisuke, so you would die this night. You might be powerful, but you're no God."

"I never called myself a God Tomura. A God doesn't have a role in this fight amongst beasts."

Tomura's eyes slitted themselves angrily at him.

"You really think you're a comedian don't you? It really pisses me off."

Daisuke held back a small chuckle that was escaping his throat.

"Yeah, and I'll have to do it right back. That's why, I can't allow myself to be held back anymore. I have to keep my loved ones safe. So, come at me Tomura, and I'll show you the meaning of being destroyed."

Tomura scowled, while the Nomu readied itself.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ "

Before Tomura could do anything, Tiger came in, and punched Tomura who was pushed backwards, Mandalay had used her Quirk to scream in Tomura's mind, causing him to be knocked off balance for a few seconds, and allowed Tiger to knock him backwards.

Daisuke looked between Mandalay and Tiger, then towards Tomoko.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Daisuke seemed genuinely surprised that they had come.

"We're all Wild Wild Pussycats! We don't leave behind a comrade, our family!"

Tiger let out a manly cry, Mandalay nods her head.

"That's right, we always stick together Daisuke-kun! You might not think it, but we're all family, we will protect you as well! If Pixie-Bob was here, then she'd say the same!"

Daisuke looked between the three of them.

Tomoko, Mandalay, and Tiger.

Then he thought about Pixie-Bob as well.

All four of them, were his family as well as Kenji, Hikari, Irina and Kuromaru.

They had been there for him, for a long time now.

Been his friends.

His loved ones.

The people that gave him a home.

He bowed his head and began to laugh.

"I see...I guess that we are a family after all. Alright then. Tiger, Mandalay, you both stall Tomura. Don't let him touch you with five fingers. If he does, then his Quirk could kill you. I'll deal with this Nomu, then I'll be right with you. Tomoko-chan, this bastard is fast, so tell me his location immediately, alright?"

[Yes!]

"Then, Wild Wild Pussycats, lets show them our teamwork."

[Yeah! Wild Wild Pussycats, go!]

Tiger rushed forward towards Tomura, who tightened his hand and came at him with his hand trying to grab him, but Tiger's body bent around in a weird way, avoiding the hand, and then Mandalay yelled " _We'll beat you!_ " which distracted Tomura enough for Tiger to deliver a hard punch to his face, making him fall backwards.

Daisuke then raised his hand as the Nomu went to attack, allowing Death to come out of his palm.

"I suppose this is my last resort. When you can't beat an enemy with two, then two has to become one."

Summoning the Dragon that he had, it rose into the air, and flapped its wings, before it sank down into a viscus liquid that began clinging to Daisuke's skin. Tomoko could already see the pain that was on Daisuke's face, due to how this was destroying him.

But, it also allowed allowed Daisuke to gain wings, and claws on his body, and to release Death from his mouth. It wasn't just clinging to him, he was becoming Death itself, but he was also dying as a result of this technique.

Like how if Kenji uses Death too much, then his body dies, and the same for Reaper.

This technique allowed Daisuke to summon more power at the cost of destroying him, to fuse with it, even on the inside of his body, changing his body into Death.

"Come at me Nomu."

The Nomu howled, and shot forward, transforming its hard skin into a blade, adding Power to the strike and went to swing down at Daisuke, when Daisuke's mouth opened, unleashing a wide arc of Death energy, and caught up the Nomu with the attack, destroying a good chunk of the area before his body, destroying the trees, and the Nomu's blade was destroyed at the same time, Daisuke coughed up blood from using that, but he didn't stop, and he sliced forward, slashing across the Nomu's chest, and made it cry out in pain.

"Y-You hurt..."

The Nomu surprisingly spoke.

Daisuke was even surprised that it spoke up like it did.

But he didn't care in the end.

"I'm sorry about this, it is going to hurt, but I have to protect the others I love, and that means ending you right now."

The Nomu didn't reply, and turned its arms into drills. Each finger turned into a drill that spun around, and with Power added, it increased its strength, and all shot for Daisuke's body, who extended his Death Wings, and curled them around his front, the drills pierced the wings, but because of the Death aspect of the Quirk, the drills were slowly eroding away, while Tomoko noticed something.

"Dai-kun! It's going to release an attack from behind him! It's coming from below!"

Daisuke nods, thrusting his Death tail into the ground, and latched onto the transformed finger that was like a spear, with Power added onto it, but the Death tail wrapped around its form, and stopped it attack, pulling it upwards, which in turn pulled the Nomu downwards.

"P-Pain! Y-You cause pain!"

Daisuke heard the Nomu spit out, but he didn't care, and sharpened the Death claws he had, slicing right through the drill like appendages which dropped down to the ground, and wriggled around, causing the Nomu to cry.

Tomoko noticed that Daisuke's arms were slowly being eroded away, his body was bleeding.

It was very dangerous.

If he continued then he could suffer bad consequences.

But he still did it, while looking strong.

He still did his best, and continued forward.

"Left Dai-kun! It's going to go for a pincer formation!"

Tomoko warned, feeling the Nomu going to attack from that direction since she could feel the way its Quirk's were moving.

Daisuke used his speed increased thanks to the Death animal, and bended his body in a complex way, as the pincer like blades came out of its fingers, Daisuke narrowly avoiding the attacks, and then his mouth opened, breathing deeply, and then opened his mouth, and unleashed a barrage of Death, destroying the arm of the Nomu.

"Right Dai-kun! It's other arm has regenerated!"

Daisuke nods, and raises his tail, acting as a shield, stopping the arm blade that it had formed into strike Daisuke with.

Daisuke wrapped his tail around the blade while the hand that was in the pincer attack and turned towards the Nomu's shoulder, raising his claws, and breathed out a light bit of Death, which was a thin wave, piercing the Nomu's arm, and then with that wound, allowed Daisuke's claw to get inside, ripping right through the Nomu's arm, dropping it to the ground, causing it to bleed profusely, but Daisuke's body continued to bleed, and even the blood began to disintegrate at the same time.

Even then, the Nomu howled in pain, while saying "No more!" in a childlike voice.

Daisuke narrowed his eyes at the Nomu, and wondered about a few things.

But he didn't have time to stop as its arms regenerated once more.

"N-No way. Even with the claws of Death, it can still regenerate. What incredible power..."

Daisuke heard Tomoko murmur.

Tomura, who was handling Tiger's attacks, watched with shocked eyes that the Nomu was being pushed back. He didn't think that it would happen, he couldn't believe that it would happen, Daisuke was fighting something that could kill many Hero's, and more than likely kill Endeavour with some trouble, it was a very powerful Nomu.

"Sorry Nomu, but you're my opponent, you came against me, and fought me with your strength. I'll put you into a sleep now, a never waking dream. It seems that even children aren't immune to All For One and his group. You're just a child, aren't you? Your mannerisms, the way you cower, and what intelligence you have, is very reminiscent of a child that would cry out when being in pain. Sorry, that he did this to you."

The Nomu didn't reply, but Daisuke knew the truth.

Tomoko placed a hand to her mouth, and her eyes drifted downwards.

Daisuke allowed his power to grow stronger, and in turn caused him to bleed.

But he didn't care.

He had to push himself further, beyond what he was capable of.

He dashed forward at lightning speed, breaking the ground around him.

The Nomu raised its regenerated arms...but then stopped when he felt a pulse from his heart...rather, feeling something was missing.

"I sent a snake into you, and it's just devoured your heart. You might be able to grow many things, but your heart will take longer than normal to regenerate."

Daisuke tightened his hand as he explained.

The Nomu stared on with a lifeless expression.

"You didn't feel it, because your body regenerates damage. Because of that strength, I turned it into a weakness. Your body naturally healed the damage the snake gave you inside. If you had a normal body, you could easily know where it was, and cut it out, stab it to destroy it. But this is your downfall now. I saw that your outsides were tough, but your insides were weaker, so I used that to my advantage."

Daisuke pooled his power into his fist, and rammed it right through the Nomu's chest, appearing at the other side.

The Nomu's eyes stared into Daisuke's own, as he released his technique, allowing the Dragon to be formed once more, and it bit off its head, killing it from this world.

Daisuke removed his hand from the chest, and the body fell down to the floor.

Tomura watched on with shocked and slightly frightened eyes.

"N-No...y-you can't have! Yo-You didn't do that! It couldn't of happened! You really...you really killed it...But Sensei said that you'd lose! He said it was one of the strongest Nomu he's ever made! It had Quirk's to defy your own! Power beyond what you thought! It had two strength enhancement Quirk's, a speed Quirk, but you... How did you win?!"

Tomura whined like a child, as he avoided a punch from Tiger, and jumped backwards.

The Dragon then began devouring the corpse in case it came back, via a super regeneration type ability.

Tomoko watched Daisuke's hand tighten.

His eyes shot for Tomura who flinched.

Despite bleeding heavily, despite being wounded from his own technique, he wouldn't allow himself to stop.

"Dai-kun..."

"I can't stop yet Tomoko-chan. He targeted you...he is going to pay."

Tomura narrowed his eyes, but then he smirked.

"Heh, looking at you now, I could kill you. Your body is covered in wounds, your body will be weakened now. I couldn't before...but I'll disintegrate you from this world."

Daisuke, even though he was in pain, just chuckled darkly.

"Come on then."

Tomura's eyes blazed with his anger.

"Y-You dare try and be confident now! I'll kill yooooooooooooooooooooooou!"

Tomura's anger got the better of him, and he rushed forward for the closing in Daisuke.

Daisuke's eyes narrowed, and then before Tomura's hand could touch him, Mandalay used her Telepath Quirk to scream in Tomura's head " _Don't mess with our family!_ " Tomura's eyes shooting for Mandalay, while Tomoko yelled "Towards his left side, its weakened from the punch Dai-kun gave before!" and Tiger sprang into action, wrapping around Tomura's left side, pulling him backwards, and made him cry out.

"Y-You little bastards!"

Daisuke chuckled.

"The difference between you and me is...I trust my comrades with my life, you got anyone you could find to join your group, can you really say you trust them with your life!?"

Daisuke's fist nailed itself into Tomura's face so hard that Tomura's nose bent in an odd shape, breaking his nose, and it erupted with blood, Tomura let out a pained cry, but Daisuke wasn't done, and he continued punching Tomura in the face, cutting his lip with his fist, and slammed him down into the ground.

"Y-You bastard!"

"No, you bastard. I've wanted to do that to you for years. Where's Sensei now Tomura? You can come at me again and again, send all of the Nomu you have, and I'll obliterate each and everyone of them!"

Tomura's eyes widened with fear as Daisuke moved forward.

"S-Stay away from me!"

Tomura tried to grab Daisuke's body, but Daisuke kicked the hand to the side, and slammed his foot onto his wrist, Tomura thought he heard a cracking sound from the impact, making him cry out in pain.

"Isn't that what my brother said to you? Yet, you came for him, when he didn't want you to be near him. You targeted my brother...you stalked my brother, and you kept chasing him for your silly little goals. You never let him have a normal life!"

"At least I'd be there for him unlike you! You abandoned him! So don't try and be the tough guy with me!"

Daisuke's eyes slitted while Tomoko walked over, and calmly punched Tomura in his already broken nose, causing him to cry out.

With tears in her eyes, she scolded Tomura.

"How dare you say that?! Dai-kun spent all of his time protecting little bro! And Hikari-chan! He sacrificed a lot to keep them safe! He sacrificed many happiness' of his own because people like you try and abuse his family! The man I love never abandoned his family, he abandoned his future to protect those he loves! He gave up everything to keep them safe, so don't say he abandoned his family!"

Daisuke's bloody face goes towards Tomoko who kept crying, but she smiled at Daisuke who in turn smiled right back.

Tomura, who was on the ground, tried to stand up, when both Tiger, and Mandalay also deliver swift punches to his broken rips from before, his eyes widening in absolute pain.

"That's for hurting our family bastard!"

"Damn straight, and that's for my nephew Kota!"

Tomura released tears while on the ground.

He barely had anything to give.

Yet he still tried to stand, and Daisuke went to deliver another blow, when fog came from below Tomura's body.

"No! He's trying to escape!"

Daisuke went to move, but his energy left him, and he fell down to the ground, as Tomura's body began sinking into the fog, and he received a communication through his earpiece that was hidden by his hair.

"Sorry Daisuke, seems like I'm going to win now. Kenji's being chased as we speak, it's only a matter of time before he comes to me. I might have not beaten you, and the Nomu lost...but, I have won this night. He will be coming with me by tonight's end, and there's nothing you can do about it hahahaha..."

Tomura laughed at he sunk away, disappearing.

The others tried grabbing him, but he sunk too fast for them to get him.

Once he was gone, Daisuke tried to stand up when blood came out of him, and was forced to his knees.

"Whoa there! You can't go now Dai-kun!"

"I have too!" Daisuke cried out. "I-I have to protect him! I can't let him...I can't let him be taken..."

Tomoko embraced the man she loved into her chest, petting the back of his head.

"Rest my love. We have to leave it to the others, you've done enough now. Dummy, you used your forbidden technique, it's forbidden for a reason! You can only do that with your special equipment which you don't have! You nearly destroyed your body, inside and out! You need medical treatment!"

"...I guess I did something stupid then..."

Tomoko released a small laugh.

"For someone so smart, you do something's that are crazy."

"Well, that's the nature of the Mikami's, we're all kind of crazy. Just look at all of us, Dad, Mom, Irina, Kenji, and me...I guess we all do crazy shit sometimes...even now, Kenji and Irina are both doing something crazy by trying to save everyone and my Mom, fighting a very crazy powerful woman with the odds against her, I couldn't fall behind my younger siblings and Mother now, and had to do something equally crazy. Even if just taking out that Nomu..."

Mandalay, Tiger, and Tomoko all released small laughs, each of them embracing Daisuke like a true family would.

"You have, if you didn't defeat it, it could of killed innocent teenagers, only you could have killed it since it was quite powerful, I sensed it. It was on a completely different level than anything I've ever felt before with those creatures. And...you once told me that you never felt like you fit in anywhere...but you fit in with us, and we fit in with you, because whether you like it or not, you're a Wild Wild Pussycat, till the end."

Tomoko's sweet words, touched his heart.

"She's right, you're never getting rid of us so don't even try."

Tiger chuckled out, Mandalay grinned from ear to ear.

"Yup, you're our family too! Kota really does love you too, like we do! We're the Wild Wild Pussycats after all!"

Daisuke looked between his three comrades...no, his family, and saw smiles directed towards him.

The family he had to leave...and he gained a new one.

He was blessed.

He now was apart of two families.

It was difficult for someone like Daisuke to admit it...

But he truly did care and love the Wild Wild Pussycats, they were his family just as much as the Mikami's...

"Meow..."

Daisuke passed out in his lovers arms in the end with a single meowing sound coming from his mouth, having almost destroyed himself yet at the same time, allowing him to see himself in a different light, and had to leave the rest to the others.

Now, only time would tell how the night would end...

* * *

While running away from Nejire who chased her, helping out those who need it, Irina suddenly heard a large cry.

It was a cry that she knew quite well.

It was the cry of someone she cared about.

Her eyes went towards the area the cry came from, and saw a large hulking beast swinging around its large dark arms, with claws attached to the end.

Her eyes focused in on the center, and saw that Tokoyami was trapped within Dark Shadow itself.

" _Tokoyami-kun..._ "

She thought to herself, only for her thoughts to be interrupted.

[Irina, what are you doing? You have a mission. Or should I...]

When All For One's threatening voice came down the line through her device on her chest, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Don't threaten me, I'm doing my best, aren't I? I found my brother for Mr Compress, even though it's tearing me apart. I'm in this fight despite me having no will to fight, all so I can keep people safe."

[Even then, if this fails, and he doesn't come to me, you know what I will do.]

Irina released a small breath, seeing Nejire getting closer.

Her eyes went towards Tokoyami, who was suffering, she even saw tears rolling down his face from her position a good distance away.

" _Tokoyami-kun...don't worry, I'll save you._ "

She thought to herself, while Nejire came close, panting.

"Geez Irina-chan, you can run fast!"

Irina waved her fingers at Nejire.

"Of course, I've been training for a long time now."

Irina's eyes went towards Dark Shadow, and then began to Nejire, making it obvious to Nejire what she wanted.

Nejire caught on, so she placed her hand outwards, and gathered her energy.

"Time to be stopped now Irina-chan!"

Nejire released a half hearted energy blast, allowing Irina to jump into the direction of Dark Shadow, firing a few more so Irina had no choice but to run that way naturally so All For One didn't figure out that wanted to go that way.

" _Thanks Nejire-chan. Tokoyami-kun, I'm coming to save you, I promise my adorable chuunibyou boy._ "

Irina ran as fast as she could, while Nejire followed behind her.

" _Definitely, this is my Irina-chan, even now she wishes to save people. Okay Irina-chan, lets do this together._ "

Nejire continued running after Irina, determined to help her more than ever.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **This chapter though saw more of what Kenji's doing, giving hints about what he's setting up for the future, along with now being chased by Mr Compress! Hikari, and Aizawa began their fight with Yami with Hikari not holding back and showcasing some powerful techniques and some great teamwork with Aizawa, while Daisuke had a big role this chapter with his fight with the Nomu, and Tomura, learning a bit more about how Tomoko views what Daisuke's done among other things from Daisuke. The Nomu proved to be powerful and it was designed to specifically combat Daisuke's power, Daisuke however showed a technique to merge with his Death, though it is highly dangerous and can only do it for a small period of time, and even then, he suffers a drawback quite severe, but in that situation, he didn't have a choice to protect Tomoko and the others. Himiko's also been quite busy, and along with Tsuyu and Ochaco, they managed to save Momo and Awase, and even Itsuka and Tetsutetsu got involved, defeating Mustard, and gave something to Himiko. What that is, we'll see in the future! And at the end, Irina's gone to save Tokoyami, while having a certain understanding with Nejire!**

 **Well, until next time with the conclusion of the forest fights! Thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	49. The forest battle part four!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Grease; Yeah, she is~**

 **Clarent excalibur; Thank you very much! Yeah, Daisuke had quite the fight last chapter, and put everything into it. Yeah, he sees them as his second family, it just took a lot for him to admit since he is that kind of person~ She did yeah, Himiko managed to show some awesome skills in her fights! Yeah, they're close to Tokoyami. I can't spoil it, but Irina's gonna be quite relevant after this arc, and she might end up joining UA.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! They did yeah, everyone got a moment to show what they could do! Yami's quite dangerous, and we'll see exactly why in this chapter. He sure is yeah, he's pushed himself far beyond what he really should do. Hehe, Himiko's done quite well it seems~ And Kenji's got some plans for her in the future~ Quite the forbidden technique yeah. He has yeah, he opened himself up to them a little more. Well, you'll see soon enough hehe~**

 **KarmaChaos5; They make quite a good team huh~? Yeah, Tsuyu's truly beginning to trust Himiko, and yeah, they managed to save Momo and Awase from danger. Yup, Daisuke with the Wild Wild Pussycats managed to save the day! And yeah, Tomoko's got her Quirk! It's gonna be difficult for them, but Kenji's not out of tricks yet. She is yeah, she's gonna do her best.**

 **Guest 1; It does yeah, a few changes have happened, and more will come about quite soon. I suppose it does yeah, Himiko will do pretty much anything if she wants too, even with Kenji and another girl. Ooh yeah, it was quite the dangerous technique to use, and it will have some consequences. Tokoyami will know who she is now yeah~ Yeah I guess they could do~**

 **Guest 2; I haven't no, and yeah, Camie's in it now. Maybe they could make it too~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much, and he did show that during this arc, showcasing his ability to use his Quirk's through the plants, that's something only Kenji can do. In the future, not right now, he's not at Hikari's level of control. Yup, she's a very scary and strong Villain, while Hikari's doing her best to save people, and be the best Mother she can be. Well, I can't reveal what's gonna happen with that, it shall be revealed in the future. Yeah, Daisuke truly showed his stuff with his team, and had an emotional moment with them. Indeed, enough said about Himiko, she's just awesome~ Moonfish is very screwed. Yup, he managed to help out Itsuka, Tetsutetsu, and even took a hit for Momo. Yeah, if she used Momo's Quirk, then many knives, and blades, and maybe bombs would be made. His plot is gonna be shown quite soon what he's been up to. Indeed, Irina's powerful, but she might not even need her Quirk to do it~ Yeah, those ideas sound great to me! His Quirk seems pretty cool, I'd like to see more of what he can do before saying anything else. Sure, I guess they could do~ They'd inherit parts of Kenji's, and parts of their Mother's Quirks, and like you said, being death explosions or living fire, or maybe with Momo, being able to create life to a degree. They wouldn't inherit Quirk Harvest, that's a Quirk Kenji gained later rather than being woven into his DNA.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, he's pushing himself very far, and you're right, without Eri, he would of been dropped by now. She's a very strong opponent so it will be quite difficult. For Yami and All For One, she could of yeah. Yeah, Daisuke's technique is quite powerful, but with harsh drawbacks. Yup, Irina and Nejire have a certain understanding. Maybe they might be able too~**

 **ILikeFoxes828; I checked it out, and I really love it! Thanks to you if you made it, and if not, thanks to the drawer of the fanart!**

 **Neonlight01; It surely is yeah~ Yami's quite the skilled opponent, and unlike most, she will play dirty to win her fights. Daisuke did quite well last chapter, showcasing a very dangerous move against the Nomu and Tomura, and admitted that the Wild Wild Pussycats were his family. He sure is yeah, he's done quite well. The majority of people have been saved now so he's free to do what he needs to do. She is yeah, Irina's trying her best to be a Hero. Yeah, lets see what she does now~**

 **Guest 3; Thanks very much! I'm glad that you do! Sure, I like the idea, and Raven's always been interesting to me!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The forest battle part four!**

Hikari, and Aizawa stared down the young woman known as Yami as the shurikens of leaves hung in the air, all aimed for Yami.

The situation was tense.

Hikari waved her arms downwards, and shuriken of leaves rained on her.

The leaves shot through the air and all charged for Yami. Since Aizawa had eyes on her, she couldn't use her Death Quirk to take them down, so Yami rushed forward and the shuriken of leaves pierced the ground behind her, shredding it up into cubes of dirt, it was that sharp, and that frightened Aizawa since it seemed that Hikari wasn't holding back.

"Stop!"

Hikari stomped on the ground, and used her Life in the ground, creating a wave of the earth, heading towards the incoming Yami who was expertly dodged the attacks again and again, but when the wave of the ground came up, she smirked, and went to jump backwards, when two trees came to life, and sent punches towards her.

Hikari minded to leave a part of Yami to be seen by Aizawa so she couldn't use her Death power, among other things, so Yami twitched her eyebrows, and her razor claws came outwards, and using a strength enhancement Quirk, she sliced right through the tree hand going for her, and attempted to leap that way, when Aizawa's binding cloth came around her leg, and pulled her backwards towards Hikari's earth wave which was growing more and more, coming so big that the wave dwarfed her body, and crushed her under the giant slab of ground that had come to life, Hikari released a single pant.

"Heh, it seems that we work good together Aizawa-chan."

"Yeah, but this isn't over yet."

Hikari knew that to be true, seeing that a large blast of Death came from the earth, seeing a cut up Yami.

Yami bled from her arms, and her face had a deep gash while she gave a smirk.

"Nice, that was a good attack. So it seems you two can do such lovely things. I'm pleasantly surprised." Her body began healing from the attack, while Hikari and Aizawa both glared. "But, it isn't going to be enough for me, don't you understand that at all? I'm stronger than you both together. You can't beat me."

"Maybe not, but I wont let you harm my son. There is absolutely no way. Haven't you caused enough suffering with my husband? You tortured him, and you forced him to do things no child should. Now, you're going to do the same to my son? Why can't you just leave my family alone?!"

Hikari raised her anger upwards, allowing leaves to swirl around her body, and then go towards her hand, forming into a sword. Aizawa gave a smirk, and got into a fighting style, knowing that Hikari was going to give a straight attack towards her.

"Why can't I leave your family alone huh? That boy is much my family as he is your own. More so in fact."

Hikari's anger was growing all the more with her power shooting upwards into the sky, showcasing how angry she really was. Then she turned to Aizawa who gave a faint nod and she rushed forward, Angel wings spreading out behind her, crossing the distance very quickly.

Yami backed away slightly as Hikari came down with her sword, slicing across her arm before she could even react, and since she couldn't release Death due to Aizawa himself, she couldn't block against the attack in time, so she had to take the hit, and her arm began bleeding at the feeling, but she didn't stop and swung her claws towards Hikari who used her sword to block the claw strikes.

"Without your Death, it seems you can't fight me."

Hikari smiled out, and flew into the air, allowing the earth below to raise up into the air, and then she came down at the young woman with her sword. Yami chuckled, and used some strength Quirk to leap forward, and came at Aizawa with her claws at the ready.

"Who needs death when I can just take out your support item!"

With her incredible speed, she got towards Aizawa, and swung her claws at Aizawa, but Aizawa managed to pull backwards, which sliced the air, while Hikari came down at Yami, and made a number of jabs with her leaf blade, Yami however moved her nimble body and avoided each stabbing motion of the blade.

"Don't touch my Aizawa-chan."

"Me hurt him? Oh no dear, something else is going to hurt him."

Yami smirked out, while Hikari swung for Yami's torso. Yami pulled backwards, missing the blade by mere inches, and then delivered a hard kick towards Hikari.

"Sorry, you don't."

However, just before it could connect with Hikari's body, Aizawa's cloth wrapped around her leg, pulling it backwards, which gave Hikari the time to slice right down Yami's body, from her left shoulder to her right hip, blood shooting out of Yami who winced at the feeling, only for Hikari to deliver a speed enhanced kick right in the face of Yami, flinging her through the forest, smashing her against a number of trees.

"Thanks Aizawa-chan, this is what we need. If she had full access to her powers, then she would be able to win against us."

"We need to beat her soon or we might end up being beaten."

Hikari knew that to be the truth, but she wasn't sure how she was going to handle this now.

Yami peeled herself off the ground, and her body began to heal itself. However, Hikari allowed a barrage of leaves came shooting towards her.

"Not even giving me a chance huh?"

Yami grinned, and catch one of the blades with her bare hand. The shuriken cut into her hand, but she swung it outwards, throwing it at another one that was coming for her body, clashing together, and shredded one another apart, but a few more came for her body.

She went to release death but Aizawa could still see her, so she hid behind a nearby tree, which allowed her to access death briefly, so she waved her hand outwards, and shot off a powerful energy wave of death, which came right for the leaf attacks.

Aizawa rushed forward, swinging through the trees, and managed to get towards the young woman, erasing her Quirk, just as the leaves were touched with death. One was destroyed because of it, but the others weren't, which Hikari manipulated with her Life Quirk, swinging her arms outwards, and surrounded Yami who grinned wickedly.

"What are you grinning for exactly?"

Aizawa demanded, seeing that Yami was still smirking.

"Because you two are a good distance between you, aren't you?"

"What are you..."

"Here I am!" From behind Aizawa, Twice came out, and swung a tape from his forearm, that managed to slice Aizawa's arm before he pulled backwards. "Sorry about that!" He chuckled out. "Wait, no I'm not~ Hate you~" Yami gave him a curious expression, before he swung a fist for Aizawa who caught the fist, and delivered a hard kick right back. "Ow! I thought we were friends!"

Aizawa scowled as Hikari unleashed her attack. But since Aizawa's eyes were on Twice, Yami smirked, and an omni-directional wave of Death erupted outwards, disintegrating the leaves perfectly, even the trees that were around her, causing Aizawa to jump away from her body since he couldn't see her thanks to the thickness of the death blocking his vision of her body even a little bit.

"You had friends, I have some friends too."

Yami turned towards Hikari, while smirking.

Hikari pulled backwards but Yami walked forward.

"Now, you can't erase my Quirk."

"Aizawa-chan...take care of that guy, then come back. I'll survive somehow."

"Are you sure you can? You know more than me, but she is fast, and her Death is powerful. Can you survive the attack?"

Hikari narrowed her eyes at Yami.

"I guess that the Beast is going to have to come out, isn't she?"

Aizawa shuddered, she was going to unleash it...the Beast.

* * *

Izuku ran towards where he thought that he needed to go. After Kenji's flower had disappeared, he guessed Kenji had to do something else, he heard a large sound of what appeared to be something screaming.

However, before he could get there, a large shadowy hand came flying towards Izuku.

Izuku pulled backwards, but felt a pain rippling through his arm. Though he had been healed, he still felt like he was in pain, thankfully though Shoji came jumping forward, catching him in his arms, and leaped out of the way, while the giant hand slammed against the ground, smashing it apart.

Izuku's eyes went towards Shoji who had placed Izuku on his back with his arms wrapped around him to keep him secure, who was bleeding from one of his tentacle pods.

"Shoji-kun, what happened?"

Seeing the blood, Izuku naturally was worried about his friend.

However, Shoji waved his hand to quell Izuku's worries.

"Sorry about this, but this way is blocked off. Seeing your injuries, it would have been better if you had gone back to camp."

"What do you mean blocked..." Izuku's mind began to work, thinking about the giant hand. "Wait, that large black hand...could it of been..."

"To get to the others, we'd have to go through Dark Shadow."

Izuku gasped, looking deeply into the forest, seeing golden eyes staring back at them. Those eyes looked as if they were angry, enraged. Like they were going to come for them, and deeper into the darkness, a figure could be made out…

It was Tokoyami, who had become entangled with Dark Shadow.

Since Irina wasn't there, Dark Shadow couldn't be confronted so easily.

Tokoyami, who tried speaking, only managed to get out "Ru-Run away from me or you'll die!" to which caused Izuku to let out a cry.

"Tokoyami-kun! No!"

Despite his words, Tokoyami didn't have any control, and casually, Dark Shadow began smashing things apart around him, breaking them down into nothingness, ripping trees out of the ground, and smashing apart everything it could find.

Izuku looked to Shoji for some answers.

"Shoji-kun, how did this happen?"

"Keep your voice down." Shoji said, while taking Izuku a good distance away. "After Mandalay-san told us what was happening, we were both on high alert. Still, one of the Villains got the drop on us. It managed to cut through one of my arms as I was pushing Tokoyami out of the way, and I hid in the bushes. Though it looks bad, my pods can grow more arms if I need them too. The thing is though, Tokoyami couldn't stand seeing me injured like that, the Quirk he had been suppressing had began taking over."

"I see...I remember, that the more in the dark he is, the less control over Dark Shadow he has. But I had no idea that his Quirk could explode like this."

"And because of the stress he's been under, the beast lashes out against anyone that it perceives as a threat."

[FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!]

Dark Shadow cried out loudly, Izuku recognized the word that it used, and more importantly, who it was looking for.

"Irina-san..."

"Who?"

Shoji questioned, but Izuku shook his head.

"Dark Shadow will become weak when light is around. We need someone that can produce enough light for us to shine on Dark Shadow, and stop Tokoyami-kun from rampaging."

"For that to work, we'd need Mikami-kun, or Todoroki, or Bakugo. They can produce light with their Quirks. Or, we could lead him to a fire back at camp, maybe even Hikari-sensei would be there to use her Quirk to light up, and stop Dark Shadow. Since you're probably worried about Mikami-kun, since I heard that the League are after him, if you want to go, and find him, then I'll lead Dark Shadow back to camp or to the others."

"But the camp is so far away."

As soon as Izuku said that, Dark Shadow snapped its eyes towards their location, and thrusted its darkness hand that way, breaking through the trees, only for them to jump out of the way, and avoid it all together.

"Even then, it doesn't matter! A friend is suffering, and I can't stand by and do nothing! That's what makes a Hero, a Hero! Will you stay with me and help Tokoyami, or will you go and find Mikami-kun to protect him?"

Izuku's eyes fluttered and thought about it.

But he already knew what the answer would be.

He didn't even have to think about it.

"Right now, Ken-kun is helping everyone, and I couldn't call myself his friend if I didn't do the same. So, lets lead Tokoyami-kun to Kacchan and Todoroki-san. Since they'd be not that far ahead of us, they can use their Quirk's to create enough light to stop this all together. And I've got a plan. It isn't perfect, but if you use your Dupli-Arms to make sound at different directions since Dark Shadow seemingly responds to sound, then he wont attack our bodies. And we can get to Kacchan and Todoroki-san. Ken-kun wouldn't choose one or the other, and if I went to his side now, then he'd be annoyed since I could do more good here, Ken-kun's not an idiot. He can take care of himself, and anyone around him. I have to do the same here."

Shoji thought that it was mad, but he didn't have anything else to do, so he had to do his best, so he revealed his tentacles, which extended left and right, and with that, Shoji began running while drawing Dark Shadow towards them, using sound to bait him and keep him away from their running bodies, but Dark Shadow was fast, and strong, smashing its way through the forest, the trees were like toothpicks to him.

But Shoji kept running with Izuku on his back for a minute or so as fast as he could.

But then Izuku saw ice, and became excited.

"Keep going Shoji-kun! If we keep going, then Kacchan and Todoroki-san can deal with Tokoyami-kun!"

Izuku cheered out while Shoji panicked, feeling worried about what was happening.

* * *

Katsuki and Shoto, who were behind a giant ice wall, saw the destructive force of Dark Shadow, while Moonfish looked towards Dark Shadow, and merely said "Time to die." and sent forth tooth blades, but Dark Shadow raised his large hand, thrusting it forward, and broke through the swords, grasping the body of Moonfish, and held it tightly, squeezing against it.

Shoji continued running until he got towards the ice, where Dark Shadow sent his other hand towards Shoji and Izuku.

"You both have to use light to dispel Dark Shadow!"

Izuku cried, as Shoji jumped out of the way of the hand.

Shoto murmured "Then we'll stop it..." but Katsuki had other ideas, putting her hand outwards.

"Wait a second."

"For what?"

Katsuki looked at Moonfish, and smirked.

"Just wait for it."

Shoto watched as Moonfish was squeezed by Dark Shadow.

"It hurts...it hurts...it hurts...but, I wont let you do anything...I'll kill you!"

Moonfish's teeth grew more and more, while being squeezed, Moonfish then sent the large blade teeth, pierced through Dark Shadow's head, and body, but Dark Shadow casually swung Moonfish through several trees, each tree causing Moonfish to shake around with intensity, and the damage that was happening to him, in the end, he couldn't fight it, and Dark Shadow tossed him at a tree, knocking him unconscious all together.

Katsuki smirked at the sight.

"Now, we can-"

"Dark Shadow?"

A cute voice called through the forest.

Dark Shadow's hulking form whipped its head around to see Irina moving closer, her kind eyes on the young boy.

[FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!]

Dark Shadow cried out, while Izuku, Katsuki, and Shoto all widened their eyes at Irina being there. Shoji didn't know who she was so he was left in the dark.

Irina however moved forward, and offered her hand towards Dark Shadow.

"Why are you rampaging Dark Shadow? Did you become scared of the situation?"

Dark Shadow's eyes fully went to Irina while Tokoyami cried upon seeing her, tears of relief, confusion, and joy all mixed into one.

Izuku watched as Dark Shadow submitted to Irina, she didn't even use her Quirk, it bent down towards her, and offered its claw to her, which she ran her fingers across, stroking the shadowy beast gently.

"I'm sorry that you had to suffer through this Dark Shadow, Tokoyami-kun. I'm here now. You don't have to rampage anymore, I'll take care of you now my adorable Tokoyami-kun and my adorable Dark Shadow. Now Dark Shadow, go back into Tokoyami-kun okay? No need to rampage anymore."

The others watched in amazement as Dark Shadow's body began shrinking down.

She didn't even need her Quirk.

She didn't need light.

It just needed her assurance, her presence to calm down.

It obeyed her and began going back inside of Tokoyami, who fell into Irina's arms, and she embraced him gently, soothingly, kindly, wanting to keep him safe, while Tokoyami hugged onto her body.

"She managed to quell the beast. Is that the power of the Mikami's? Their kindness?"

Shoto wondered aloud, Katsuki stared at her.

"The fact remains, if she's here, then she's with the League of Villains."

While Tokoyami didn't hear what Katsuki said, due to being overwhelmed, Irina however did, and she just smiled lightly.

"Tokoyami-kun, I'm so sorry."

Tokoyami looked up from Irina's bust, shaking his head.

"I don't care why you're here, but you're here Fox-san. That's all that matters to me Fox-san."

Irina lightly petted his face, while Izuku, Shoji, Katsuki and Shoto all began moving forward.

"Fox-san huh...I wish I could've been her just a little while longer."

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes shot for the others, and then lightly smiled.

"Hello there everyone, it seems that you've all come out. Are you intending to fight me?"

Izuku pulled forward.

"Please don't fight us. We...you're...we can't fight, can we?!"

Irina tossed a hand through her hair.

"I have no choice Izuku-kun."

"Everyone has a choice!"

Irina shook her head.

"Not me, I don't have a choice this time. If I don't do what I'm asked to do, then more people I love will suffer. And I don't want anyone else to suffer. So, I'll suffer, and do as I'm supposed to do."

"If that's the case then I wont let you get Ken!"

Irina smiled at Katsuki.

"It's good that you care so much my adorable Kacchan. About my brother I mean."

Tokoyami's face drained of its colour, peering up at Irina who looked down towards him sadly.

"W-What did you say?"

Irina ran fingers through her hair, while Tokoyami watched her with wavering eyes.

"My name...I never told you, because you'd guess who I was related to right away. So, I became Fox for you...to be close to you Tokoyami-kun. To be with you, and to be loved by you...but, I can't hide it anymore."

"Fox-san...a-are you...I mean, you just said your brother...and Bakugo was talking about Mikami-kun so..."

Irina bowed her head, before showcasing an eerily scary face that sent chills down everyone's spines, even Katsuki felt chills down her spine.

"My name is, Irina Mikami. Daughter of Vitality and...Grim Reaper." Tokoyami fell to the ground under the news he received, while Irina stared them all down, Shoji looked on with shock while the others looked on with gritted teeth. "My mission tonight is to capture my brother, Kenji Mikami, for the League of Villains, which I'm the leader of the Vanguard unit."

Tokoyami felt like his world was being questioned, Irina being in the League made no sense.

She was kind.

Gentle.

It was insane that she was apart of the League of Villains.

Irina allowed her wires to fall from her fingertips, staring down the others in the area.

Katsuki and Shoto both readied themselves but because of the area they were in, their usage of fire, and explosions were limited, but Irina cocked her head to the side, and gave off a light smile that showcased how she was ready to fight.

"I'm sorry about this, but I'm going to have to fight you all now. If you want to save my brother, then you better find a way to stop me. Because, I wont be holding back. For my Master...for that man, I have to do something I hate. But to keep my brother safe, I'll have to do my best, even if it means fighting you all."

Katsuki, Izuku, Shoto, Shoji, and most of all, Tokoyami, looked unwilling to fight her.

Because she was Kenji's sister…

And for Tokoyami, it was someone that he loved immensely.

* * *

A little bit before that happened, running through the forest, Kenji who was doing his best despite being tired, carried Eri on his back, while Mina helped Camie run away from the incoming Mr Compress. The man himself looked to be ready to fight, and just laughed as the teens and Eri were running away from the area, the man himself just chuckled.

"There's no reason to run away from me, you can't get away."

Kenji glanced back, seeing that Mr Compress took out several spheres and threw them towards Kenji and the others.

Then he snapped his fingers, and the spheres all disappeared, revealing a hailstorm of knives coming down towards them.

"Geez!"

Camie let out a cry, Mina however growled, and moved backwards.

"Mina-san!"

Kenji let out his worries, not wanting Mina to be stabbed.

But because of his usage of his Quirk, he literally only had a small amount of power left before he'd fall unconscious. Even with Eri's help, he still felt exhausted, and it was only thanks to her that he was able to hold out this long.

"I'll take them all down right now!"

Mina gathered balls of acid in her hands, and launched them forward. Some acid balls hit the knives, and melted them away, but a few managed to get through.

But Kenji yelled "Mina-san, use your acid to form a wall before you! I know you've got this!" Mina nodded, and while she hadn't really done anything like this before, she concentrated the best that she could, and waved her hands forward, controlling the viscosity and solubility of the acid, and somehow, a wall was made, where the knives pierced it, but because of the incredible melting aspects of the acid, the knives melted away and fell to the ground in a sludge like form.

"Hey, I did it!"

Mina chanted, only for Mr Compress to appear before her, his hand stretching outwards, and went to grab her, when Kenji appeared next to her, slamming his foot into Mr Compress' face, his eyes receiving damage from the kick, living his vision slightly blurry, forcing him through the wall of acid, which began melting the long coat that he had on his body, Mr Compress growled while Kenji gripped his head, and fell down to his knees.

"Kenji-kun!"

Mina bent down to him, while Eri looked on within Camie's arms, Kenji having passed Eri onto her.

"S-Sorry, my head is splitting...that technique took more out of me than I thought..."

While Mr Compress was forcibly getting out of his long coat, and threw it to the ground, seeing that the coat was melting away. Mr Compress still had his mask on, and his other pockets that he had.

He took out a sphere, and broke it apart, revealing a new coat.

"Seriously, you have more than one?"

Camie demanded from Mr Compress while Mina helped Kenji to his feet.

His eyes shook from the intense pain that he felt.

Even now, after stopping the technique, he still felt the effects.

"That's right, I have more than one. A man has to be stylish after all."

"Stylish? More like last season."

Camie smiled out. Mr Compress looked on darkly.

"Don't say that. I'm the hype of fashion!"

"Fashion? Or weirdo tastes."

Mr Compress felt a vein pop in his head, and he took out a few spheres, throwing them towards the group. Clicking his fingers, several human sized tree trunks came out of the spheres, launching them right at Kenji's group, who all grimaced.

"Yeah, not going to be able to take them!"

Mina cried, and went to run, when Kenji forced himself to summon Death around his hand, carving a piece of the tree out, and threw Eri, and Camie onto it, before he wrapped vines around Mina, and he said "Skate Mina-san! Take them with you, I'll run beside you!" since he knew that Eri was a child and couldn't outrun them, and Camie was still shaken and affected by what the League did to her.

Mina nodded, and secreted acid from her feet, and began skating while dragging the girls around with her. Mina proved to be quite strong to skate with the girls in tow, and Kenji ran behind them, avoiding the rain of trees that were falling behind them one by one.

Mr Compress even more took more trees to launch at them. Kenji used his great reflexes to dodge the trees, while Mina continued getting the others out of the way, knowing that's what Kenji would want her to do.

But then as Kenji dodged the trees, one of them slammed against his shoulder, making him widen his eyes in pain, forcing him to eat dirt, skidding across the ground, Kenji thought for sure that his shoulder had at least been fractured from the hit.

But looking down at the mud, Kenji knew he couldn't give up.

He had to continue on.

Others had been counting on him.

So, despite the pain running through him, he still got up, and rushed towards the others, while dodging a few knives that Mr Compress was throwing towards them, but one got through and impaled Kenji's hand, since he raised it up, and stopped it with his hand since it was going for Mina and the others.

"D-Damn it."

Kenji pulled out the knife, and placed it at his side, continuing to run.

Mina saw what happened to Kenji, and looked towards him.

"What are we going to do Kenji-kun? We can't outrun him with those weapons of his. Even if he throws them, he's sealing them back and throwing them again. We don't even know what it is until they get close."

"Yeah, I know. It seems that this guy is quite the powerful enemy, but his vision seems slightly impaired from my kick to his face, we can use that to our advantage. Since we don't know what he's going to be throwing...but, there's a few things that we can do together...if we stay in a group like this, then we are going to be easy targets for him to use as a hostage."

Kenji looked towards Mr Compress, and saw that his eyes were on him, but were shaky at best.

Since that was the case, Kenji knew what he would have to do now, especially when sensing a certain person nearby, and rounded a corner so Compress couldn't see them.

"Mina-san, take Eri-san away with you."

"Kenji-kun..."

Kenji lifted up Camie in his arms, who blushed when feeling him holding onto her.

"I've got an idea, and I need Camie-san here to help me. If he's after me, then he'll pursue me, and leave you alone. I'm hoping anyway. Mina-san, head back to camp, many people are there now, and will be able to keep you safe."

"Kenji-kun...alright then."

Mina trusted Kenji.

She had to believe he had an idea.

That's why he was going to do his best.

So he quickly told Mina and Eri what he wanted while running away with Camie in his arms.

Then after explaining it, Eri looked worried towards Kenji.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

Eri still was worried about what Kenji was doing, but she had to believe in Kenji right now.

His eyes went towards Camie, who breathed out some of her illusion breath while hiding outside of Mr Compress' field of vision, creating one that saw Mina, and Camie splitting off from Kenji and Eri, while the real Eri and Mina stayed behind a tree, and the real Kenji and Camie hid themselves in the illusion that Camie made of Kenji and Eri.

"Still playing little tricks. That's fine with me."

Mr Compress continued chasing down Kenji and Camie while Eri looked up to Mina with worry.

"Don't worry Eri-chan, Kenji-kun's got this. I'm sure he has."

"Yes...but, if Ken-chan dies then..."

"He's not going to die, I promise he wont. If he's got a plan, then he's got things up his sleeve."

Eri watched as Kenji disappeared into the sea of trees with Camie, and Mr Compress following after him while throwing many objects towards them. But it seemed like Kenji could keep ahead of him ever so slightly, if he slowed down even a few seconds, then he would be caught, and Kenji himself seemed to be running on almost nothing now, yet he still was doing his best.

* * *

Hikari and Aizawa faced down their opponents. Aizawa charged for Twice and Twice used his tape blade to try and cut through Aizawa, Aizawa however used his incredible speed to leap up into the air, above Twice, and delivered a kick to Twice's back.

"Ouch you're so rough!" He growled out, but then his tone dropped to a kinder one. "Can't we be friends instead?"

Aizawa rolled his eyes.

"I have to deal with the crazy ones."

He murmured, and continued his fight with Twice, getting the upper-hand on him a few good times, delivering powerful kicks, and punches to Twice who tried slicing through with his measuring type on both of his wrists, but Aizawa managed to avoid the attacks and continue the fight.

Yami and Hikari stared one another down.

Yami gave a bright smile on her face while Hikari scowled.

"Well, isn't it nice for a Mother in law to get to know her daughter in law?"

"Sorry Mother in law, but I don't care to get to know about you."

Yami wagged her finger towards Hikari.

"Now, now, that's not nice at all." Death began to surround her entire body while Hikari grimaced at the sight. "After your gone, I'll be harvesting those children back there, and taking their powers."

Hikari took a step backwards, seeing the ground rotting away with Yami's body. Even the air seemed to be being destroyed by her intense power. But Hikari still didn't give up, and she allowed her wings to grow behind her even more.

"I wont allow you to harm those children! Even if I die, because that's what a Hero does!"

Hikari shot forward with her sword, flying through the sky at incredible speeds, and got close to Yami's body, swinging her sword downwards, while the coating of Yami's death was surrounding her entire body, the leaves making up Hikari's sword began to disintegrate into nothingness.

But still Hikari flooded her power with Life energy, the leaves, and healed them the best that she could, and managed to keep a few around, allowing her leaves to get off a good cut on Yami's body, some blood came out.

"Hmph, you even managed to cut me. Even though I was releasing Death, you still cut me? That's fantastic dear. Allow me to return my rage right back onto you!"

Yami focused her Death into her hand, and thrusted her powerful fist for Hikari who pulled backwards, raising a barrier of Life around her. But even then, with increased strength, and Death added onto it, Hikari's barrier shattered, receiving a direct punch to her torso, Hikari coughed out blood from the impact, and it began to erode her stomach with the intense power she used, flinging her backwards through the area, smashing through a few trees, before Hikari span around, digging her feet into the ground and stopped her momentum backwards.

Yami watched on as Hikari's stomach began to heal itself, seeing that she was wearing something under her normal outfit which spread across her body, transmitting her Quirk to her body easily, which made Yami smile brightly.

"Interesting, that was quite good Hikari-chan."

Hikari brushed a finger across her skin, thrusting her hand forward, causing the trees around Hikari to come to life.

"Thanks Mother in law. Can you handle these?"

The trees came out of their roots, and sent a barrage of punches towards Yami who snickered, unleashing barrage of Death towards the trees from her hands, giving Hikari the time to form a new blade, and cross the distance, Yami's grin was unnerving, but she didn't stop, and stabbed at Yami again and again.

Yami went to release a Death wave to cut it off all together, when a new tree came out, and grabbed the body of a tree, ripping it off with her strength and death, launching it at Hikari, who sliced through it, but that gave Yami the time to get in close, and delivered a punch towards Hikari's face while she kept a barrier around him...or what she thought was Hikari.

At the last second, she saw that Hikari's movements had shifted, so she punched through the barrier, and saw through the barrier, it was a tree that held the appearance of Hikari, Yami's eyes widening, when she felt something pierce her from behind, running it right through her back, but Yami managed to move her body in a good way to avoid her heart being pierced.

"Gwaah." Yami spat out a bit of blood, but grabbed the blade that was through her body. "So, you're skilled enough to create a wood clone of yourself, while fighting against me, and used the Life barrier to obscure my vision enough for me to be confused, all while sneaking behind me. It seems my son did get a good deal with you."

Yami released her death through the blade that Hikari had.

Through her Life, she tried to strengthen it, but it disappeared all together, with the Death energy, and in that moment, Hikari felt Yami's nails pierce her body. The woman's arm twisted in a unique way. Despite facing away from Hikari, Yami's arm unnaturally twisted in that way, and the razor nails ended up being in Hikari's stomach, and Death was seeping into her body.

"Do you want me to give you a lesson about my history?"

Yami twisted around her body, kneeing Hikari in the stomach where she was bleeding, but Hikari had the sense enough to grip Yami's long hair, pulling it so hard that she threw the woman away from her.

Hikari looked down at her stomach, and saw that she was bleeding.

She ran her Life Quirk over the wound, while Yami shook her hair out of her face.

"When I first met All For One as you call him, he came to me at a desperate time in my life. My family abandoned me, they called me a monster, and I hated my Quirk. But, he didn't see me as a monster. Back then, Quirk's were new things. No one truly knew what was going on. But he found me, and took me by the hand, and whispered "Everything will be alright now, my Death Flower." and when being called that...I smiled. I smiled, that someone was looking at me, and wanted me to be beside them, so I changed the outlook on my Quirk to what I truly was, I was the end of everything that came before me, I killed everything that would stop my own goals. So, I decided to follow him, and I fell in love with his ideals along with the man himself, and that gave birth to my sons."

"Who you tortured!" Hikari spat out, while she noticed Aizawa was getting the upper hand on Twice. "You can't tell me any sob story that would make me sympathize with you! You tortured my husband! You killed his twin brother! You kidnapped my daughter, and you've been torturing my Kenji by constantly coming for him! You forced my eldest son to push himself beyond normal means to keep his family safe! You dare try and tell me you had a bad life now, and I'll spit in your face, because you are literally walking destruction! You destroy everyone's lives for an ideal that will cause the world to fall into despair! The only good thing you ever did was give my husband the chance to meet me!"

Yami was quite impressed Hikari wasn't backing down in the face of danger.

She still was fighting hard, and didn't back down for even a second.

Yami, to Hikari's surprise, began laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You thought I was looking for sympathy?"

"Weren't you?"

Hikari appeared confused, Yami scoffed.

"I was telling you, because I wanted you to know that despite me being a monster, I was made into one by my family. My parents looked at me with fear, and they cursed my very existence for something I couldn't control, and kicked me out of my home at the tender age of ten years old. I understand Kenji more than you ever could little girl. The world looks at you with disdain, and hates everything you are. No matter what you try, no matter how good you try to be, the world abandons your feelings, and turns their hate on you. Even if it is nothing to do with you. Call me what you will, but I feel a kinship with Kenji, because we both understand this world, and how it hates us. The difference is...you."

"Me?"

Yami nodded, moving deadly close, seeing that Aizawa managed to beat down Twice to the ground.

"That's right, you. Without you, he would have already turned to the dark side. It's the light that saved Kuromaru, from becoming a successor for All For One. You're someone I very much detest, getting in the way. You were only supposed to be a stop gap measure to make sure Kuromaru was able to take Quirk's. Now, you've become a thorn in our side." Yami ran her Death through her nails Hikari pulled back, but Yami giggled. "These aren't for you. These are for him."

"For him…?"

Hikari didn't get it at first.

But then it became clear as Aizawa managed to tie up Twice in some binds.

"Aizawa-chan!"

Before he could react, Yami's nails shot off from her, infused with Death, piercing Aizawa in the back, and a massive amount of Death spread into his body, forcing him to go down to the ground harshly, and his body began to convulse.

"W-What's going on...?"

Hikari placed a hand to her mouth, seeing Aizawa shed tears at the pain he felt.

"Seems like he'll die soon enough, it will destroy him from the inside out. That's the nature of my Quirk, it is simply killing everything it comes into contact with, and I've poured enough into Aizawa here to be fatal. His organs will begin shutting down, the blood flow will stop once parts of the body have been killed off. Tomura's Decay Quirk is indeed powerful, and turns people to dust quickly, but my Quirk, is more sinister, it devours everything in its power, and leaves nothing in its wake. Why do you think All For One chose me as his wife? Because I'm his Angel of Death, and everything before me dies."

She needed to do something, she needed to save him.

But she had Yami to contend with.

She had to make a decision.

She had to do something…

That's when she did.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Infusing her Life into her leg, she smashed Yami in the face so hard that blood erupted out of her nose, and mouth. Her body twisted with the kick, but Hikari didn't care, and continued swinging her foot, blasting her away from Hikari with intense air pressure building around them, blowing away the trees in the area.

It was Hikari's strongest kick.

It could even break bones with the amount of power that she was using.

But Hikari didn't have time to waste, she rushed Aizawa, and got before him, placing her hands outwards, while a large dome surrounded the pair of them, a Life Dome at that to protect them, she looked down at Aizawa who was in intense pain.

"I-I'm sorry Hikari..."

"Shhh now, don't worry. I'll make sure you survive." Hikari ran her Life power around Aizawa's body, and began healing him. But because he had Death in his system, he was suffering. "Aizawa-chan, I can heal your body, but with that Death inside, it would only be a matter of time before it would end up killing you."

"You bitch!"

Appearing behind her, outside of the barrier, Yami punched it so hard that it shook around, leaving a dent.

But Hikari increased the power, and managed to reform the barrier.

"I've got an idea though Aizawa-chan."

"W-What?"

Yami continued punching and breaking some of the barrier, but Hikari fixed it while letting out painful groans.

"I-I'm going to suck out the Death with my Life Quirk to manipulate your body to force the Death to a place I can reach, and allow it to enter me."

Alarm bells rang in Aizawa's mind, since he was suffering pain. He couldn't allow her to do it.

"N-No, you can't! It would-"

"It would be alright." She gently smiled. "Because my body can adapt to that power unlike yours. So, allow me to help you. Just keep your eyes on her."

"A-Alright...if you're sure..."

Hikari nodded, and helped Aizawa sit up.

Aizawa's eyes shot for Yami, and because he could see her clearly, thanks to Hikari making the barrier transparent, the Death she infused into her fists, disappeared, causing her to growl, and she could only rely on physical strength so that's what she did, she unleashed a barrage of punches, but they couldn't get through.

Hikari placed her hands on Aizawa's back, and then allowed her Life energy to enter Aizawa's body. With keeping up the barrier, and doing this, Hikari was struggling, but she had to keep Aizawa alive, no matter what.

She placed her lips to Aizawa's neck as her lips glowed white, causing him to blush lightly.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"I'm sucking out the Death, silly."

"I-I didn't think you meant literally!"

"Then, how else am I supposed to suck things out of you? Kiss you? I need direct access to the inside of your body, so either your mouth, or I bite you. Don't worry, no permanent damage or anything."

Aizawa's face turned more red, and kept his eyes on Yami.

"J-Just do whatever."

"Kuku, it isn't because you have an adorable crush on me, right~?"

Aizawa's cheeks turned even more red, before shaking his head.

"Is now the time to talk about this?!"

"You have always been adorable Aizawa-chan. Sorry though, I'm already married. Your adorable crush on me is going to have to take to the back burner, so why don't you shift the feeling for me, to Joke-chan~? Give her a chance Aizawa-chan. Since I'm saving you, repay me by going on a date with Joke-chan."

Aizawa slapped his forehead "You're as weird as ever." while Hikari bit into his neck, and isolated the Death within Aizawa's body, and began sucking out it, it went from her lips on his neck, and flooded her body, causing her to cry out in pain.

Aizawa hated that he couldn't do anything other than watch Yami so she couldn't break through.

Hikari's body was flooded with Death, and she fell backwards from Aizawa, who had been freed from the Death, as the barrier shattered, and with Hikari on the ground in pain, he decided to try and fight Yami himself.

"Have this!"

While using his Quirk to deactivate her Quirk, Death didn't come out, and he managed to get close, sending off a kick at point blank range, only for Yami to block the kick with her arm, but Aizawa didn't stop, bending his body around, and sent his other foot to her face, landing a direct blow to her face, but it didn't stop her, which allowed her to grab Aizawa by the leg, and squeezed hard, making him let out a cry of pain.

"Sorry about this...wait, no I'm not." Aizawa was launched away from Yami so hard that he thought his back broke. "Time to begin dear."

While bleeding herself, Yami moved closer, and aimed her Death infused nails to Aizawa.

Seeing Aizawa wasn't going to be able to take it, Hikari leaped before him, and took the stab right to her torso, Aizawa's eyes became slightly wet as Hikari groaned at being impaled, but managed to kick Yami backwards.

"W-What did you do that for Mikami?!"

"I-I can survive her Death inside of me...you can't, you'd die within minutes, so I'll take this..."

Aizawa tightened his hands angrily, and went to stand...

But Hikari stopped him, confusing him.

"Aizawa-chan..."

Aizawa held Hikari close, placing a hand over her bleeding wound, seeing that she was using her Quirk to rid herself of the Death, so the wound bled profusely, he was immensely worried, and saw Yami strolling closer...

* * *

While that was happening, Tomura was recovering from the attack he received from Daisuke, Kenji and Camie came running up within the illusions.

He couldn't see them yet, but Kenji could feel that they were near them, so he glanced at Camie, who smiled gently.

"Ready Camie-san?"

Camie nodded at the whisper of Kenji's.

"Yes, of course. I know what I've got to do, lets do this together."

Kenji nodded and glanced behind him, seeing Mr Compress coming closer and closer.

His hand glowed with a white light, and aimed it for Mr Compress.

"Over Life, Shining Life!"

The light energy that Kenji released blinded him briefly, but Mr Compress pulled out sunglasses and wore them just before the light hit his eyes while saying "I predicted you'd do something like that, always got to be prepared, I've studied you and your fighting style after all.", but because it was so bright, it did stop Mr Compress seeing Kenji for a few seconds, and in that few seconds, Kenji and Camie hid behind a tree, and Camie created an illusion of Kenji and Eri continuing to run as fast as they could, but had turned in a different direction, Mr Compress didn't see due to the trees hiding their presence along with his eyes being damaged before.

"Damn brat, trying to get close."

Mr Compress pauses, and changes direction, jumping towards them, and pulled out a few spheres, launching them towards the illusions.

Kenji whispered "Make them jump." while secretly following behind them so Camie could keep the illusion going, Camie nodded, and had the illusion jumping into the air, avoiding the storm of knives coming for them.

As he neared Tomura who was sat on the ground, he was blissfully unaware of what was coming, until he heard a small yell "Tomura-kun!" on the orders of Kenji to Camie, his eyes shooting for that direction, and saw Kenji with Eri running towards them, though he wasn't aware that it was an illusion after all.

"Okay Camie-san, time to deliver the finisher."

"Yes, got it."

While carrying her, Camie continued using an illusion power to make one around Tomura as Mr Compress come closer.

Tomura smirked, and stepped forward...only for Kenji to use the limits of his power, to wrap binds around Tomura's face, and arms, and since he was in a broken state himself, Tomura wasn't going to be getting free anytime soon, all the while Camie's illusions tricked Mr Compress who didn't know what was happening.

What he saw was Kenji with Eri running forward, and jumped upwards, but Mr Compress smirked when seeing him seemingly made a slip, so Mr Compress said "Got you!" rushing forward while the illusion Kenji yelled "Eri-san!" and tossed illusion Eri to a safe place, with Compress placed a hand on his chest, and used his Quirk to shrink down the person into a marble.

Mr Compress chuckled darkly.

"I knew you'd slip in the end, like-"

"You would!"

From behind Mr Compress, Kenji delivered a hard kick to his back of his neck with so much force that Mr Compress spat out bile, while being flung downwards and smashed into a tree, knocking him unconscious, Kenji fell to the ground while rolling, stopping just short of the marble that Tomura was in, Camie at a small distance away came walking over.

"I-It worked Mikami-kun!"

"Y-Yeah, my brother managed to beat this douche down, so it was easy to capture him, and with Mr Compress knocked out, he wont be doing anything for the time being. Besides, Mr Compress is smart, very smart, but he also was very arrogant and likes to showboat, he thought we were out of steam so he took his time and played with us, that was his downfall." Kenji fell down to his knees, picking up the sphere. "Hey Tomura-kun, how you doing in there huh?"

Kenji with a tired smile, shook the marble around.

Camie fell down next to Kenji, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I guess that we've done our best..."

"Yeah, we've managed to at least get insurance now."

Camie cocked her head.

"Insurance?"

Kenji held up the marble to Camie.

"Yami wouldn't let her precious Tomura-kun be hurt now, if it comes down to that, which I hope it doesn't. I'll also have to tell Himiko-chan so she can continue the plan to keep Mom safe..." His eyes went towards the side where he felt something, and saw a portal opening. "Shit, we need to go."

Despite being on his last legs, he lifted himself, and Camie up, and began moving away, just in time for Kurogiri to appear, seeing Mr Compress on the ground and Tomura nowhere in sight.

He gritted his teeth "It seems Kenji Mikami-sama truly has stepped up the games, I'll have to inform Lady Yami." and then went over to Mr Compress to take him away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yami stood over Hikari and Aizawa menacingly.

"All you've got left now is nothing but death waiting for you. Don't worry, I'll make sure that you'll feel good with the knowledge that once you're deceased, I'll take care of Kenji."

Hikari, despite being in pain, glared at the woman before her.

"Sorry, but I'm his Mother, you can't take away my son. I've spent so long looking after my son, while you, as a Mother, abandoned your son, and allowed your son to be experimented on. You couldn't even raise your own son, never mind my son! So don't stand there, and pretend you can ever try and take my place as Kenji's Mother!"

Hikari, in a surprising turn, headbutted Yami so hard that she drew blood a little bit. Yami went to use her Death, but Aizawa, with his last strength, looked right at Yami, and stopped her Quirk with his own, Yami's eyes narrowed angrily, but Hikari wrapped chains around her body, and her mouth, suspending her in the air.

Yami looked down and thought " _What is she doing?_ " while trying to break out of the chains, but Hikari kept them bound around her the best that she could do, and held her up to the sky, as Himiko, disguised as Kenji, rushed forward, and delivered a kick right into Yami's face, slamming her right through a nearby tree, and sent her skidding across the ground while Twice freaked out, being tied up.

"Hey brat don't do such things!" He then changed his personality with a laugh. "Haha, that was quite cool! Now time to slice you up! Wait, I'm tied up, I can't move!"

Himiko stepped forward, and looked at Hikari, while throwing a note over without Yami seeing. Without exchanging words, looking at her sons face, and Himiko being underneath it, she knew that she was working with Kenji, the way that her eyes and Hikari's eyes met, and what Hikari felt, love for Kenji emanating from Himiko, but wondered what the extent of the relationship would be.

Yami groaned while Hikari read the note which said "Escape, she will kill you, Kenji's got an idea to keep everyone safe.", and cracked her neck to Himiko who grinned back.

"Hey baby, it's me, Granny. I've come to-"

"Sorry Granny." Himiko casually waved her hand at Yami. "But, I escaped your magic man, who's unconscious by the way, and captured your baby boy Tomura." Yami's face began to fall, while Hikari took Aizawa and began moving backwards. "That's right, I caught that little annoyance, and he's in a marble right now." Himiko tossed a marble in the air and then caught it, something Momo made to look similar to Mr Compress' after Himiko described it to her. "It seems that I just outwitted you and your little group too hahahaha~"

Himiko giggled wildly, Yami inhaled deeply.

"Well, you are quite the genius, but I've also got ideas. Now if you don't come with me, your Mom will..." Her eyes went to Hikari, seeing that she and Aizawa were running away. "No!" Yami went to move, when Ochaco, Tsuyu, Itsuka, Awase, Momo and Tetsutetsu all threw flash bangs at Yami, blinding her to a point that she couldn't see. "D-Damn it! My eyes!"

"So sensitive, aren't you Granny?"

Himiko gave a daring smirk, pulling out a grenade Momo made her, and she shot it at Yami, nailing her in the torso, and blasted her away while she was blinded by the light, and then she looked at Momo and the others, they nodded, and ran off, escaping the area with Hikari and Aizawa who were beaten by Yami and couldn't fight anymore.

Himiko saluted Yami who was seething on the ground, and saw Himiko take off, believing that she had just lost Kenji at that moment.

Yami placed a hand over her heart, and let out a deep sigh.

" _Damn, Kenji's quite the smart boy. But, I did what I was set out to do, I wish I could of killed Hikari, but this is enough, she wont be able to fight anymore, and with Daisuke taken care of, no one can stop me now, though that's good as my healing's been pushed to its limits, my body wont heal as it had before now, damn Hikari did more damage than I thought. Now, it's time to grab someone that Kenji couldn't get to in time. Since he has Tomura, I have to be cautious and get someone that Kenji will protect, even if it means coming with me, it's come down to that...perhaps that's what my Grandson had planned...clever boy, he truly is._ "

Yami despite being quite injured and her healing not working due to it being at its limits, stood up, took Twice with her, as she walked away.

* * *

Irina stared down the others that were before her.

Izuku, Katsuki, Shoto, Shoji, and a bewildered Tokoyami.

None of them made a move. They couldn't make a move.

Irina however, casually sent her wire forward, and it wrapped around a tree. They watched as it turned thinner, and cut into the tree itself, slicing it down and it fell down towards the others, Shoto reacted in time, and slammed her foot on the ground, allowing her ice to come forth, catching the tree before it could fall through.

"T-That cut through the tree...I didn't know you could do that..."

Izuku was bewildered, however Irina showed a small smile.

"I don't just control people you know. If I concentrate, I can materialize them enough to become sharp like that, like thin razor wire to cut through things. Usually, they are ethereal, but as you've felt, you can be moved with them. Don't be mistaken boys and girls, if you come at me with hesitation in your heart, then I'll have to become serious and put a stop to you."

"So, not only can you control us, you can also cut through our bodies. Well, you are a Mikami, so having a dangerous Quirk is in the deal."

Irina looked upon Katsuki who's hands were exploding with her excitement to fight. But Irina just showed a calm expression on her face.

"That's right, it's cool isn't it?"

"I'll show you cool!"

Katsuki rushed towards her, Irina sent a wire forward, but Katsuki dodged it expertly and got close, and went to punch Irina, Tokoyami's hand tightened and went to do something, when Irina back flipped quickly, kicking Katsuki right in the chin, forcing her backwards, skidding across the ground.

"Since she's also a Mikami, it's safe to assume that she's also got knowledge of hand to hand techniques."

Shoto pointed out, Irina winked at Shoto.

"Yup, all of us Mikami's have at least basic knowledge on hand to hand."

"In the end, it isn't going to save you!"

Shoto unleashed a barrage of ice towards her, so she allowed her wires to go outwards, and she swung them in a love heart pattern, which sliced through the ice, creating a heart of love in the middle, Irina rushed forward, and slammed her foot against it, surprising the others with her incredible strength, forcing it towards the others.

"D-Damn it!"

Izuku moved forward, and tightened his hand. He ran his power through his arm, but because it wasn't truly healed yet, he was sure this was going to hurt. Even then, it didn't matter, and he thrusted his hand forward, smashing apart the ice that was before him, breaking it apart almost immediately, but from using his Quirk on his damaged arm, pain ripped through Izuku's arm, making him cringe at the feelings he felt at that moment.

"You shouldn't run into the heat of battle like that. It isn't going to end well for you."

"Then you can try me!"

Katsuki released a low explosion that came propelled her through the air, shooting close for the young girl, and swung a fist for her to explode upon impact, however Irina dodges out of the way, allowing Shoji to come in with multiple hands to try and grab her body.

"I've got her now!"

Shoji was sure, as Irina kicked Katsuki away from her body, she spun in the air, and hit the nearby tree with her feet, allowing her to jump forward once more, while Shoto waited for her chance, Tokoyami didn't want to fight Irina, he couldn't, and Izuku wasn't sure if he would be able to attack.

"You sure about that sweetie?"

Irina shoots her wires forward, which sunk into Shoji's skin, and his Quirk deactivated briefly, the hands retracted from her since the Quirk no longer was activate, Katsuki didn't give up though, and she spun her hand around, allowing an explosion to go off near Irina, but rather than destroy, it created a light that blinded Irina briefly.

"Now Icy Hot!"

"Right!"

By blinding her, it allowed Shoto to unleash her ice to freeze Irina down to the ground.

But what they didn't expect was Irina to casually shoot out her wires which lifted her body up, and then formed a net below her body, allowing her to lay there, as the ice harmlessly formed underneath her.

"B-But you can't see!"

"Who needs to see with your eyes, when you feel everything around you?"

Irina answered Izuku while her eyebrows fluttered.

Katsuki however wouldn't have any of it, and shot off towards Irina once more in the air, to try and take her down. But Irina merely hopped down from the wires, touching the ground where Shoto already had sent off some ice wordlessly, Izuku jumped onto it, and rode it thanks to Shoto helping him out.

Tokoyami couldn't stand seeing this, Irina being in this kind of situation.

His hand tightened, as Izuku got near Irina, and went to summon Dark Shadow, when Irina whipped her finger left, latching onto an incoming Katsuki, but Katsuki managed to avoid it, causing her to smirk.

"Good, it seems you've begun seeing my tactics. Guess I have to step it up a little bit."

Irina allowed her wires to form a shape of a cross, and she sent it off towards Izuku.

Izuku didn't know if it was going to slice through him, or go through him harmlessly, so he had no choice but to dodge the attack, jumping off the ice, and saw the wires go harmlessly through the ice, latching onto Shoto, and flicked her fingers left, the ice changed direction, and went towards Katsuki and Izuku due to the height of the ice.

"Damn it all!"

Katsuki slapped the ice with her palm, causing it to explode, and then the ice scattered around her, but that gave Irina the time she needed to get close, crossing the distance so fast, and smiled right close to her face.

"Did you think that I'd just be support? I'm the Leader of the Vanguard unit for a reason, girl."

Katsuki said "Oh shit!" and went to move, but Irina managed to land a kick to her side, forcing her against the incoming Izuku, the pair skidded into the ground, while the others panted slightly at the feelings going on.

Irina cocked her head.

"So-"

"Boobies!"

"NEJIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Irina screamed as Nejire appeared behind her, grabbing onto her chest, and squeezed her chest which served a purpose to destroy the sound device she had there, though All For One could still see, causing the males faces to burn red, while Katsuki and Shoto groaned out with annoyance.

"My oh my Irina-chan, you're so slippery, why are you trying to get away from me?"

"N-Nejire-chaaaan!" Irina moaned while Nejire casually groped her breasts. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Hmmmm, these are bigger than mine Irina-chan. Seriously, what did you do to get these big bobbies huh~? Then again, Hikari-chan is also gifted here so you'd be gifted here too~"

Irina blushed while the boys felt like fainting from overloaded stimulation.

"Well, I just naturally grew of course~"

"I see, I see~"

"Could you release my chest now?"

Nejire giggled sweetly.

"Sorry~" She uncupped her breasts, and bowed her neck. "So...waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Nejire burst into tears, the others were baffled, but Irina did as well. "IRINA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"NEJIRE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

The two hugged one another tightly, and wouldn't let the other go.

"I MISSED YOU IRINA-CHAN!"

"I MISSED YOU NEJIRE-CHAN!"

"I WANT YOUR BROTHER!"

"I'M DATING TOKOYAMI-KUN!"

"YOU ALWAYS LIKED BIRDS!"

"YOU ALWAYS LIKED MY BROTHER!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

The others watched as the other bombarded the other with many questions.

Izuku muttered "Irina-san can keep up with Hado-senpai in terms of questions." while watching with intrigue.

"What in the actual hell…?"

Katsuki didn't get it as she stood at the back with Shoji.

Tokoyami pulled forward as they shot question after question at them, while Yami arrived, keeping to the back, but Irina noticed, and broke the hug from Nejire.

"Nejire-chan..."

"Irina-chan, I definitely missed you, you know? I thought you were dead for so long, I cried a lot. I had to be strong but...I ended up crying when I was alone. I always missed you Irina-chan, I always thought about you..."

"...I'm sorry Nejire-chan. I couldn't contact anyone. If I could then I would've but...these years have been so hard. I've had to do things...that I don't like...that I hate. Even now, I have to fight these people...because if I don't, then he's going to hurt the ones I love...he can see what I'm doing right now, so if I don't comply with what he wants...then people I love will suffer the consequences. Even after you broke the sound...he's still watching me, and I have to fight these guys, when all I want to do is stop this mindless violence..."

Irina began shedding tears of sorrow.

Tokoyami now knew that she was being truthful.

She didn't want to fight them.

She didn't want to hurt anyone.

But, she didn't have a choice.

Nejire placed a hand on her shoulder.

"N-No! This isn't your fault! It's that bastard who's done this to you! Please don't cry my adorable Irina-chan! I'll definitely save you!"

"...I wish that you could...but, I still have things I need to do."

Irina paused when she saw it happen.

She bowed her head to the others.

"I guess that my time here has come to an end."

"W-What do you mean?"

Nejire asked Irina who looked towards the trees, seeing Yami there, with her hand on Katsuki's throat, and a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. She wouldn't allow Tokoyami to be captured like that.

"While you're focused on me, haven't you noticed that someone's missing?"

Izuku's eyes widened, looking around and saw that Katsuki was missing.

"Kacchan! W-What's going on?!"

"I'm afraid that I'm going to be taking this girl. After all, don't we need to have some pawns to be sacrificed?"

Izuku's eyes narrowed angrily as he shot for the voice, Shoto turned towards Yami, and glanced at Irina who held her eyes downwards.

"What do you mean?! What are you going to do to her?!"

"Katsuki Bakugo. The girl that Kenji-kun loves, his girlfriend. Of course, Shoto Todoroki would have done nicely as well. But, since Bakugo's so hot headed, it would be easier to take her, and she can fly, at least a little bit. So it would have been difficult to escape her."

"You wont escape me!"

Shoto slammed her foot onto the ground, unleashing her ice at a close range, but Yami casually waves her hand outwards, carving out a large glob of ice with her Death, which fell down to the ground.

"Why are you trying to stop me? We're just going to be using this girl to show Kenji-kun the meaning of a better life. As that boy has outsmarted us several times tonight already. If he can do that on his own, just think what he'll do with the League of Villains."

Yami lands on a tree while Irina begins moving backwards.

"If you're gonna monologue because you think you've beaten us, then think again!"

Shoto snapped back.

Yami tightens her hand around Katsuki's throat, forcing them to back down slightly.

"No, no. It isn't because of that, it is because it is a certainty. This is going to end badly for you. I suppose that's all thanks to the leadership of Irina-chan there that we found everyone. She's so smart, just like her family is."

Tokoyami's eyes briefly drift towards Irina who pauses in motion and just stares blankly towards him. Even Nejire also gives her a stare, but she didn't respond to it, all she did was showcase a smile that protruding forward.

"You bitch! You can't do this!"

Izuku yells out while standing up as much as he could.

But Shoto goes forward angrily, and speaks "I wont let you use her as bait!" and stomps on the floor, releasing a massive ice wall. Larger than the one she unleashed at the Sports Festival, her largest one that took up a good chunk of the battlefield, with ice growing across her entire body, due to using so much power.

She thought that she had gotten her for a moment, but what surprised her was Yami sailing through the air with Katsuki in her arms trying to break free but couldn't, waving her head towards them.

"If you think you'd capture me with that, then think again little girl." As she spoke, she sailed past a pillar of the ice, and when she came back into vision, she was smirking. "But, I'm not going to fight the candidates of U.A, my jobs already done. Irina, gather the others back at the meeting place, then we'll lure Kenji-kun there."

Irina scowled.

Yami shivered in the air.

"Well now, it's thanks to you that we could pull this off. To your own brother, causing him this kind of damage, you are a bad person after all."

Nejire, who had been listening, couldn't stand it, and her energy swirled at her feet.

"My Irina-chan is a good person damn it! I wont allow you to speak like that to her!"

Nejire shot into the air with her energy at her feet. She propelled herself so far that she managed to get close to Yami, who smirked, and placed her hand forward to blast her body.

Irina flung her wires forward, pulling her backwards just as Yami was going to use her Quirk, only for Nejire to stick out her hands.

"Have this!"

Spiraling golden energy released at a close range, catching Yami's leg, and he was flung down to the trees below, causing her to cry out, and a wound appeared on her leg, it was bleeding, and it seemed to be healing less than she usually did, the Quirk seemingly reaching its limits.

"T-This is our chance!"

Izuku spoke to Shoto who nodded, and ran forward with Shoji.

Tokoyami glanced at Irina who smiled lightly towards him.

"Fox...no, Irina Mikami-san...it's a beautiful name."

Irina continued to smile, as Nejire landed on the ground.

"Thank you, now go and help your friends, I wont stop you."

Tokoyami tightened his hands, he didn't want to leave. But he knew he had to go and do something to help them.

"Mikami-san..."

Irina turned her neck to the side, and placed a hand over her ear, whispering something into the comms that she had.

"Sorry Tokoyami-kun, I've got to go now."

"Wait, Mikami-san this is!"

Before he could finish, a portal appeared behind Irina.

Irina smiled lightly, and stepped through it quietly.

"Tokoyami-kun, if you hate me now, I'll understand. But I just want you to know...I definitely enjoyed all the times we were together." Tokoyami held in his tears that he desperately wanted to shed. "You made me feel like a normal girl, when I haven't felt like that for such a long time now. I was scared, and all alone...but, you, my chuunibyou boy, came to me...we found one another, and I...I felt love in my heart, for the first time in forever...since my family..since Nejire-chan...you see, I'm the kind of girl that didn't have many friends, I only really had a few people I truly could call my friend...but, you were more to me than that, so thank you Tokoyami-kun, and goodbye."

Tokoyami turned his head to the side, and while Irina didn't see it, she knew that he was crying.

Out of sadness, rage, she didn't know.

Her eyes went towards Nejire who watched on with a single saddened expression on her face. It was like she was burning her sadness into Irina, and vice versa.

"It's been so long, and we weren't able to speak together again like the old days."

"I know, it's because we're on opposite sides now Nejire-chan. I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

Irina bowed her neck, and left through the portal.

Nejire tightened her hands, while Tokoyami's eyes lowered to the ground, unable to think about what had just happened. It just seemed crazy, insane that something like that had happened, and ran after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenji sat down on the ground, panting hard, with Camie sat close by.

Himiko finally managed to catch up with him, and sat down beside him on the other side.

"Heeeh, such a hard night Himiko-chan."

Himiko giggled lightly, placing her head on his shoulder.

"You did your best."

"Yeah...it seems that the plan has to come about now. I can't do anymore, I'm completely drained."

"I see, then we're definitely going with that plan?"

Kenji nods gently.

"Yes...I've kept the psycho's from killing the important people. Even if I gave myself up right away, there wasn't a guarantee that Muscular, Tomura or Yami wouldn't do anything, I needed to make sure that everyone was safe before enacting this part of the plan."

Himiko let out a small laugh.

"I see, I'm sorry Kenji-kun. I wish I could have done more."

Kenji shook his head.

"No, you've done amazing for me tonight. I couldn't of asked for a better partner."

Himiko's smile brightened up, lapping her lips over Kenji's own, as she heard an order come in.

"My, it seems that Katsuki Bakugo has been captured."

"Damn it...Kacchan, she's been captured...I guess Yami went for her after all. Yeah...alright, you go back Himiko-chan, I'll be right there. I'd go with you, but we have to make it seem like we have no connections. So, are you sure of what I want you to do?"

Himiko nodded, and explained what she remembered Kenji wanted as she took some more of his blood on his request.

Once she finished, he inclines his neck.

"We're going to have one shot at this. The League might win the battle, but they've not won the war. They have no idea what I'm gonna do to them."

Himiko salutes, and walks off, leaving Kenji to look to the stars.

He smiled at all of the people that he managed to help, that helped him, that had been his friends.

"Mikami-kun...you're going to give yourself up, aren't you?"

Kenji glanced at Camie, and nodded.

"I don't have a choice."

"But..."

"As soon as Yami stepped onto the battlefield, and my brother was detained by that Nomu, I knew that an outcome like this would more than likely happen. So, I've been setting things up, protecting the class, getting everything together, and stopping her from killing my Mom and my brother...I knew Tomura-kun would go for them with heavy hitters, and my Mom is powerful...but Yami is also very powerful. I predicted two outcomes at the beginning of this."

"Two?"

Camie wondered, Kenji nodded.

"Yes, two. Either victory, or I'd be taken. Yami is no idiot, she took down the strongest people in this forest that would pose a threat to her on their own, my Mom, my brother, and Deku-kun. Take those people down that can cause her problems, along with exhausting myself, she's put us in a position that can only end in one way. Kacchan and Shoto-chan together would pose a risk to her as well, that's probably why she had the teeth guy go there to detain them long enough to have them battle my sister, and Aizawa-sensei indeed does have the ability to stop Quirk's but not mutation types so she'd be able to stop him given enough time. However, she didn't count on me capturing Tomura-kun, and she's got no idea what I've got planned for her and the League."

"But, she's got that Kacchan, right?"

"Capturing Tomura-kun is my insurance, that's one of the possibilities I thought of, she'd capture someone so I'd have to give myself up as that's the kind of person she is, and there was no guarantee she'd keep that person alive if I went with her. She wont kill Kacchan as long as I have Tomura-kun, I know that woman's mentality from studying her, and hearing about her from my Father. My Mother, she would of killed regardless if I had Tomura-kun or not, but Kacchan, she wont, she doesn't consider Kacchan a threat to the role in my life Yami wants to play. Kacchan's my lover, Yami wants to be a sort of Mother to me. And my Mom probably knew she'd not be able to beat Yami or if she did she'd be heavily injured and unable to fight anymore, but she also understood that I might have to face her in the event that she couldn't win, so she weakened Yami as much as she could, and because of that, this idea can work."

"I get it, she would have tried to murder your Mom no matter what tonight but not this Kacchan so she could take such a role in your life as she's quite deranged, and your Mom made it so you can actually be on equal footing with this mental woman."

Kenji nodded.

"That's right, Mom is quite smart, she is realistic when it comes to her fights, and if she knows if she can win or not, it's the same as me. Realistically, I couldn't take Yami on my own with her at full power, and my Mom might, but she also knew that she might lose, so she chose to deliver Yami to me in the worse situation that Yami could be in, and the best situation for me, so I can force her hand."

Camie thought that was quite ingenious. If they couldn't win the fight, then make it so that Yami wouldn't have a choice but to comply with Kenji, though she also knew that it meant him sacrificing himself.

"Mikami-kun, I'm so sorry..."

"N-No, you've done amazing, thanks to you, I managed to pull off a good plan, and I'm ready for the next phase of my plan now. I'm sorry you got dragged into this Camie-san."

Camie shook her head, and hugged onto Kenji, surprising him.

"You saved me...I owe you for saving me. I'll let the world know what you did tonight, how far you risked yourself for everyone's safety."

"Thank you...though I'm pretty sure the media will spin this so it will seem like I lead the League of Villains to the camp or something. They did with the USJ, this is just going to be a media storm, I can see the headlines now. "Kenji Mikami, Leader of the League of Villains, orchestrated attack on U.A's Training Camp." or something like that."

Camie's face turned downwards into sadness.

"B-But, that's not fair..."

"I'm used to it, it doesn't bother me. If people like you know the truth, then they can spread whatever lie they want. Because all that matters to me is keeping people safe, not what people think of me."

Camie thought that was rather mature, but she took his hands, and held them tightly.

"I wont let them!"

"Camie-san..."

"I-I mean, they will know the truth, even if I have to go on every television show! I'll do everything to make sure they know of your courage, your strength! You are far from what I expected. I of course knew who you were...but, seeing you tonight...the world has to know, I don't care what they say, they will know the truth."

Kenji's face lifted upwards, and he began chuckled to himself, Camie placed a hand over her mouth, and did the same thing.

"Thank you, Camie-san. Now, I have to go, you'll be safe here, I had Himiko-chan contact Momo-chan and the others to come and get you. Oh...also, about Eri-san. Tell her...tell her I'll be alright. She'll worry about me, but that girl is stronger than most thinks she is, she survived a hell, so I'll survive my hell now."

Kenji bravely stood up, and began walking away on shaky legs.

Camie watched on, and knew she'd not have the courage to do what he was doing.

To risk himself...to save everyone.

Even now, to give up freedom, to protect everyone...that was what she thought a Hero truly was.

* * *

Nejire and Tokoyami caught up to Izuku, Shoji and Shoto who were trying to get close to Yami that was running away with Katsuki, Izuku narrowed his eyes at the sight, and was sure something was going to happen if he didn't do anything right there and then.

"We have to do something. Even with the leg injury, we aren't able to get close enough to deal with her."

"It doesn't matter about that! We have to make it in time to stop her!"

Nejire cheered out, Tokoyami furrowed his eyebrows.

"That might be the case, but how are we supposed to stall her?"

Shoto's eyes danced between the people present, then towards the fleeting form of Yami.

"If I could get a clean shot, then I could freeze her down. But, I'm not sure if I could do something like that right now."

"Then we have to create an opening that we can! Hado-senpai, you can fly, can't you? If you push it, can't you fly quite fast?"

"Well, I can fly, it depends how fast because I can only go a certain speed."

"Then, Tokoyami-kun, I'm sorry but would you use Dark Shadow once more? I know it is a lot to ask, but if you could throw us as hard as you could, then while flying through the air, Hado-senpai could activate her Quirk, and give us another boost of speed, and that should be enough to catch her off guard, and subdue him."

Tokoyami didn't like the idea of using Dark Shadow again so soon.

But then he remembered Irina.

The way she looked.

Now knowing who she was, it began making sense why she was with the League. Not because he thought she was evil, but because he knew that if she was a Mikami, then the League seemed to be very interested in that kind of person.

So he had to do something, anything to help out.

"Of course, I shall do my best. But you're quite injured, are you sure that you should do this?"

"He's right Midoriya. If this is for Kenji-kun, then I and Hado-senpai can do this."

Izuku, despite feeling pain, shook his head again and again.

"I have to keep going, I have to do my best to fight against the pain I'm feeling, and press forward."

Nejire furrowed her eyebrows, before quickly grabbing Izuku, and Shoto by the hands.

"Then lets do this Tokoyami-kun. Lets end this right now."

Nejire seemed determined, just as much as Tokoyami and the others.

Tokoyami inclined his neck, and summoned Dark Shadow. He prayed the best that he could do to help out, and not allow Dark Shadow to run wild. Even in darkness, he would control Dark Shadow to the point that he could at least help fight against this enemy.

Dark Shadow began roaring slightly, but Tokoyami forced it out. He used his best suppression power to stop this, and thought about Irina. Thinking about Irina seemed to help him keep control, so he used this chance to grab Nejire and the others in a larger than normal hand of Dark Shadow, lifted up the trio, and took aim.

"Hado-senpai, are you sure we can do this?"

Izuku asked Nejire who nodded without speaking, focused on the mission ahead.

So, Tokoyami asked "Ready?" to which they nodded, and he launched them forward, through the path that was before them, heading right for Yami at impressive speeds, the wind brushing their faces.

Then as they got a good distance, Nejire used her Quirk on her feet, and that gave them a new burst of speed, shooting through the sea of trees, and gained distance with Yami, who heard the commotion, and looked back to see them coming closer.

"Oh dear."

Yami at that moment, was stopped.

* * *

Meanwhile, nearby, Irina had just arrived with Himiko walking up. Twice having also appeared, and also, Kurogiri.

"Hey, girl. Get the blood did you?"

Kurogiri asked Himiko who giggled sweetly.

"But of course, but I could only get one sample."

"One? Tomura said at least three."

Himiko weighed her hands up and down.

"I was going to, but that crazy Daisuke was coming after me. So I had to run away."

Kurogiri accepted that, having first hand experience with Daisuke himself.

His eyes went to Irina who just stood there.

"Thanks Irina-sama, you did quite well today, being our eyes across the battlefield, and helping out everyone. It seems that with this, we will have a good chance to win at the game..." Before he could continue, he heard a noise coming from the bushes. Irina also heard it, feeling it was Aoyama. "Hmmmm, so that noise was..."

"Oh, that's just a woodland creature." Irina denied his worries. "Don't worry."

She did her best to keep Aoyama safe.

Twice waved his hands up and down, looking at Irina.

"You're a bad girl!" Irina shook her head. "Date me immediately babe!"

"I will not date you."

"Come ooooon! Give me a chance!" He suddenly flipped the bird at her. "Screw you!" Then he bowed his head to her bewilderment. "Sorry babe, got the better of me then. Lets get drinks, and make out!"

"You just flipped the bird at me, get lost."

Irina continued shaking her head, before a loud crashing sound came from the right hand side. Smoke rose up from the ground, Irina already knowing what had happened, hid her surprise at what was going on.

Irina saw that pinned to the ground, was Yami by Nejire, Izuku and Shoto, while she continued holding Katsuki by her throat.

Himiko heard "Who are these kids!? Wait, I know them!" from Twice.

She smirked "Even crazier than I am." while swaying side to side.

Yami scratched her cheek in mild annoyance.

"Seriously, this is getting annoying. To resort to these tricks, that's alright. Irina, use your Quirk, drag them off if you have too."

Irina bowed her head silently, and thrusted her fingers forward, the lines shot out rather fast, and wrapped around each of the three members that had been keeping him downwards, were lifted up into the air, and Yami smirked to Izuku as she stood up, tossing Katsuki into a nearby tree, she spat out bile from the impact.

"Hey Izuku, remember when we last met? Hehe, you were trying to save that David Shield guy, and I nearly killed you. How about we just finish that off right now? But you still have to give that power to my Kenji. Now, if you give it up, I might let you at least live a somewhat satisfying life if you're a good child. I'll only cripple you from the waist down, promise."

Yami rushed forward while Irina dropped the three onto the ground. Izuku panicked, and channeled his power into his legs, but Yami didn't take any crap, and thrusted her hand forward at a surprising speed with her nails showing, going for Izuku's neck.

Izuku's eyes widened in pure shock, and thought he wouldn't be able to get out of the way…

But then Nejire casually used her Quirk on her, blasting her at close range, into her body and she let out a cry of pain, digging her into the ground, Nejire smiled at the sight, while Twice pulled at something on his arm, revealing a very sharp blade like tape that he came at Shoto with, but Shoto unleashed a series of ice.

Twice however chuckled, lunging backwards as the ice came at him more and more, jumping on top of the ice, and one icicle came before him, which he sliced through, and it came down to the ground, Shoto being quite surprised.

"Sorry girl, but that's how it is~"

Shoto narrowed her eyebrows, while Yami got off the ground, and turned towards Izuku, only for Katsuki to come close, and thrust her hand towards Yami, exploding right in her face, Yami scowled and was blown away.

"That's it! We're going now damn nerds!"

Katsuki smirked out and they all began to run away, but Irina bowed her head, knowing the truth.

"I'm impressed children, but you're not getting out of here."

As they ran, from before them, the Nomu appeared, so they quickly turned direction. But then Kurogiri revealed himself, in a large shadowy like form that would even be quite scary, Shoto, Katsuki, Izuku and Nejire were all stopped.

"I'll blow this guy away."

Nejire placed her hands upwards, but Izuku stopped her.

"Wait Senpai, this guy has a Quirk that can teleport anything that's within his fog. He could use your Quirk against us!"

Nejire's hands lowered, continuing to narrow her eyes.

Then Yami stuck out her hand, with a portal appearing above her.

Below Katsuki, a portal appeared once more, and sucked her in quickly, dropping her in front of Yami, who grabbed her by the throat, suspending her in the air with her nails dug into Katsuki's flesh, as Death ran itself inside Katsuki's body, her body felt like it was dying, and her body felt numb from the energy of Yami's.

"Thinking you can run away. Why do you think Kurogiri's here?" Her eyes went to Katsuki who tried to move, but couldn't much. "My Death can kill anything, don't you know? My nails are piercing the inside of your body, it's spreading inside of you, your body is going to be useless soon Kacchan. You wont be able to move at all."

Katsuki glared hard at Yami, who smirked right back dangerously.

"Y-You're evil...to do this to your own Grandson..."

"It isn't evil, it's being merciful. I'm delivering him to his destiny, and you're all in the way."

"No...y-you couldn't do this..."

Shoto murmured, as they began running forward once more while Katsuki tried moving her arms, but the muscles wouldn't respond, she couldn't move.

"It's always good to make some plans, that's what we're known for, our intelligence. Hey Izuku-kun, how was Muscular?" Izuku's eyebrows twitched. "Idiot Hero's are easy to predict, you went to protect the child like All Might would. So, it was easy to have him go there, and you'd rush there, to save him. I didn't count on you surviving that long, so, well done I suppose. Though it isn't going to save you. After I'm done here, and Kenji's with us, we'll be beginning to destroy these Hero's of yours, starting with All Might. By the time we're done with him, he'll be nothing, there wont even be a corpse for you to find."

Izuku's hands tightened angrily.

His rage was growing more and more...

Then he shot for Yami who snickered "Easy to predict." and snapped her fingers, Kurogiri's fog came out, sucked Izuku into a portal, and he appeared by the side of Yami, who grabbed his foot, and swung him around like a doll, smashing his body into a nearby tree.

"Stop it!"

Nejire yelled, and went to move, when Yami held Izuku up by his foot, his body upside down.

"This is your pitiful Hero." Her eyes went to Izuku who scowled up at her. "Hey boy, this forest pushed me to quite great limits, Hikari and Aizawa were better than expected, they wore me down. If you brats were at full power, I could be overwhelmed, but that's what comrades are for, taking you all-"

Just then, a laser came from the bushes which was Aoyama, hitting Yami's hands, and Izuku, and Katsuki went into the air, Nejire, and Shoto, saw this as their chance, and rushed forward as much as they could.

Nejire, and Shoto saw Katsuki's body falling, while Yami went forward, releasing Death to the airborne Izuku, and her hand towards the falling Katsuki.

Izuku looked at the Death with fear, unable to move in time...

But Nejire dived for him, forcing him to the ground and saved him from being attacked.

Shoto released her ice towards Yami...

But then the tool armed Nomu came before her, and sliced the ice apart, allowing Yami to grab Katsuki once more, her eyes shooting for Aoyama in the bushes, while Himiko and Irina looked on with narrowed eyes, knowing that if they tried, then they wouldn't be able to do anything.

Yami smirked, leaning closer to Katsuki's ear.

"How does it feel to know you're the reason Kenji is going to come to me?"

Katsuki's eyes raged, she felt helpless.

Yami's eyes went to Aoyama who began shedding a few tears at her gaze.

"You boy, come here."

"N-No!"

"Don't make me repeat myself child. Come out now, or I'll kill you where you-"

* * *

"Enough!"

Suddenly, a new voice came out from behind a few trees.

They recognized the voice, and saw that it was a battered Kenji came walking through the forest, Izuku's eyes widened when seeing Kenji panting, and holding a marble in his hand.

"Yami..."

"Ah, Kenji. Hello my boy, it seems you've come. So, what are you going to do with Tomura?"

"Let Kacchan go."

Yami cocked her eyebrow up, while blood dripped from her wounds which hadn't healed, which Kenji took note of, it seemed her healing Quirk had a limit.

"Sorry, not until you come with me." Her eyes turned more deranged by the second. "Can't you see Kenji? This time, I've won the fight. I've taken out everyone that could stop me gaining you. Your brother, Mother, Aizawa, even that boy there, Izuku Midoriya, he wont be able to stop this. And yourself, I sent Dabi to you to wear you down, I planned this all out to gain you."

Kenji tossed a hand through his hair.

"Your plans, my plans, it seems we've come to a standstill. Now, let Kacchan go."

"Come to me first, then I will."

Kenji scowled, while Katsuki let a tear fall from her eye.

"Don't Ken! Don't go with these bastards! If you do then-"

"I'll be taken by the League of Villains. I know." Kenji inhaled slowly, looking at Katsuki's saddened face made his heart hurt. "I love you so much, and I wont allow you to be harmed because of me."

"Damn it Ken! If you go with them, then he wins! Not the League but All For One!"

Izuku's eyes widened in shock.

He didn't know how Katsuki knew about that.

But Kenji walked forward, holding the marble of Tomura in his hand in the air, and catching it again.

"I know Kacchan. But, I can't run from him forever. He wants me...he can have me, if it means I can protect everyone. I thought maybe that I could get out of this somehow, maybe I could defeat every opponent. But, I can't. We did our best, and the League of Villains put us in this situation. I'm ending this right now."

Katsuki began shedding tears as did Izuku, along with the others stood around, besides the Villains of course.

Kenji's eyes went towards Yami who smirked.

"Let Kacchan go, and I'll go with you."

Yami smirk grew larger.

"No tricks?"

Kenji looked over himself.

"What tricks? I'm battered, I'm burned, I'm exhausted. I've got no hands to play, other than Tomura-kun here. And even then, you could kill Kacchan before I could kill Tomura-kun. But, I promise you, you hurt Kacchan or anyone I love, then I'll kill him, and then coming I'm after you. So drop Kacchan right now, or you'll see why I'm the son of Grim Reaper, and Grandson of All For One."

Himiko who stood nearby, trembled with excitement, seeing how strong Kenji was looking at that moment. It felt good to see Kenji doing things of that nature.

Yami felt good at seeing Kenji like this, how strong he was being.

"Alright then, come here and I'll drop her."

Kenji nodded, and began walking forward.

His friends tried to protest, but he blocked out the sounds of their voices. His eyes went towards Izuku, and murmured "Take care of Eri-san for me." and then continued forward, Izuku fell to his knees and continued crying at the sight of his friend doing this, being a true Hero.

"Ken-kun no..."

Izuku got off from his knees, but he saw Yami's eyes narrowing at Izuku and was going to make a hand motion to Twice who had something that could slice Izuku down, and since Izuku was in a state where he could be killed, Irina used her Quirk, as Izuku rushed forward, a wire wrapped around his leg, and yanked him backwards.

"Don't Izuku-kun, if you do, she'll die, and then you."

Irina didn't mean it threatening, she was protecting Izuku in her own way, Nejire looked to Irina and she smiled softly.

"No! Ken-kun! Please don't do this!"

He didn't answer, he couldn't.

Izuku tried to move forward, but the wire continued to bind him, and stopped him moving forward.

He got towards Yami, where Yami held out her hand for Kenji, but Kenji quickly withdrew a knife that Mr Compress used before against him, and held it near Yami's throat, Yami surprised by such an action.

"Let her go, right now. I can see your limits, you can't heal anymore. Even you have limits, and I say this is it. Anymore wounds, and you'll die too. You're not invincible, Mom proved it. I guess we're both knocking on Heavens door right now, we both are at our absolute limits. Now, the question is, who can last longer?" His eyes went to Katsuki, and he felt the damage inside her. "What did you do to her...?"

"I made it so she couldn't move, that's all. Don't worry, I didn't leave Death inside of her, she'll survive, but she wont be moving today at least."

"You truly are a monster."

Katsuki was dropped from her grasp as Yami kicked her away a good distance, Kenji narrowed his eyes at the sight, and Yami held her hand to Kenji's throat, while Kenji kept the knife at Yami's own, it was a stand off between the two of them.

Katsuki coughed, turning around to see the sights of Kenji and Yami in deadlock.

"Ken!"

Katsuki tried to move, seeing Kenji's predicament, but she couldn't, she was effectively paralyzed, though she could move slightly so she wasn't completely immobile.

Then a portal opened near the others, and Yami along with Kenji himself.

"Time to go Kenji. Ready?"

Kenji scowled at Yami, but gave a single nod without complaint.

So he walked towards the portal, his eyes cocking back to Katsuki who was crying and looked to be in anguish.

"Don't worry Kacchan, I can take of myself."

"Ken...please don't go for me...I-I can't lose you...I can't be the reason...you suffer more..."

Her voice was almost a whisper.

Fear for what was going to happen to Kenji was setting in, and how she wasn't able to do anything.

Kenji, despite being in his situation, gave a bright smile.

"You're not the reason Kacchan, this is not your fault."

"But..."

Kenji voice trembled, holding back his tears.

"I didn't know love before you loved me. I never thought I'd ever receive love from anyone. I always thought I'd be alone..." His voice cracked as tears fell down his face. "But, you came to me...and we fell in love, which opened the door to many people that loved me. I don't know if I deserve the love everyone gave me, but you'll never know how much you truly saved me from going down a lonely path of life. I'm glad we met...because if we didn't, I'd still be alone, and you all gave me the courage to be a Hero...Class 1A, and Class 1B, believed in me when the rest of the world, had turned against me, I made friends...a year ago, I never thought I'd have any friends, I never thought anyone would want to be around me...but, I met two important people one day, Izuku Midoriya-kun and Katsuki Bakugo-chan, those two changed my life that day, saved me from a lonely path of life and now, I've been blessed with love from everyone."

Izuku and Katsuki cried even harder while Kenji was being pulled through the portal.

Irina who was walking through the portal, shed a few tears at the words Kenji spoke, wishing she could do more, but if she did, then something terrible would happen, and vowed she'd protect him now as much as she could.

Half of his face couldn't be seen anymore, but the other half could be, his eye shed a few tears, and looked towards everyone that was there.

"Don't cry Kacchan, what happened to my tough girl huh?" Kenji's joke made her chuckle despite her tears coming out. "Don't worry about me Kacchan, Shoto-chan, Senpai, Deku-kun. Thank you for choosing to love someone like me, I felt so blessed to be loved by anyone, but you all chose me...I was so lucky. And...don't blame yourselves either...this isn't your fault, we did our best, and as Hero's, we achieved what many hope they would, the safety of everyone's lives. No one died tonight and we caught some dangerous Villains, so to me...that's a victory, and if I have to go to save you all, my Mom and brother, then that's the price I'm willing to pay..."

His eyes saw Eri coming up with Mina, his face lifting upwards and a single "Thank you, and goodbye." came from his mouth, before Kenji's eyes began closing, the knife slipping out of his hand, his body giving out in the end, and he fell through the portal, unconscious after pushing himself too far, but managed to do everything he needed to, showing how far he truly was going to go for his loved ones.

The other League members also disappeared from the battlefield through the portals.

Katsuki's face turned white, sickly, replaying the words in her head again and again. Her body felt weak. She wanted to punch something, but she barely could ball her fist. She wanted to move...but, she couldn't. All she could think about was Kenji, and his words.

Nejire's eyes went towards the area that they were before...she felt helpless. Tears fell from her eyes, and she murmured "I couldn't save my friend again, and now Kenji-kun's gone." and only she could do was cry.

Shoto allowed tears to fall down her face, seeing what had happened. Her eyes looked unfocused. Seeing Kenji going, risking his life for them all, to protect them all...to protect her too.

Mina held a hand to her mouth, and shed tears. They had been through so much and to see him disappearing...she fell to the floor, and punched the ground hard.

Izuku fell down to the floor, looking defeated, broken. Seeing the loss of his friend after everything that happened. Though he remembered what Kenji said about them saving everyone, and that gave Izuku strength, more strength than he thought possible.

Eri walked forward, looking around at the defeated faces of everyone, then she sat on the ground, while crying, wishing Kenji was there.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"KEN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Katsuki's and Eri's screams filled the forest, and no one else could blame them.

Everyone felt like screaming.

That day, within the forest, they had lost Kenji Mikami to the Villain's.

He had sacrificed himself to the League to keep them safe.

* * *

Half an hour later, the fire department arrived, along with the ambulance and police services, putting out the fire, and began treating the wounded, which wasn't as much as it could of been.

The Villains Muscular, Moonfish, Magne, and Mustard had been taken away, Spinner had been able to get away, but because the enemies were coming, he had to leave Magne behind.

Thanks to the combined efforts of Momo, Awase, and Kenji, no one was seriously injured by the gas, and those afflicted were treated quickly by Kenji.

Camie Utsushimi was found, and rescued by Kenji, Mina and Eri, and was taken to hospital to get checked over.

Hikari suffered a major stab wound to her stomach along with other injuries that were less severe, and was taken to hospital to be treated.

Aizawa suffered external injuries and internal injuries inflicted by Yami's Death, but nothing life threatening thanks to Hikari's quick actions.

Daisuke suffered internal and external injuries, and was hospitalized immediately.

Pixie-Bob's head wound had been healed by Kenji, and she, along with the other Wild Wild Pussycats went to the hospital with Daisuke.

Izuku's arms had been broken to a bad degree, but thanks to Kenji's healing, they were manageable, and he was quickly taken to hospital to repair the rest of the damage.

Katsuki was also taken to hospital, having her muscles and insides treated by what Yami did, but thankfully, she wasn't damaged as much as she could of been.

And U.A lost only a single student to the League of Villains...

Kenji Mikami had been taken.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, this is the end of the forest arc! We'll be getting into the aftermath next chapter, with many different things going on.**

 **But for this chapter, after a long hard battle, Kenji gave himself up to the League with him pushed to his very limits, falling unconscious right at the end. But, it isn't over yet, he's been setting things up during this part of the arc, with Himiko and the others, Kenji even used Camie to outsmart Mr Compress, someone known to be quite intelligent, and managed to capture Tomura in a sphere. Hikari and Aizawa did their best to fight Yami, and though they had lost, Hikari helped her son by weakening Yami to a point Kenji could bargain with her. Speaking of, Hikari and Aizawa put up a good fight against Yami, though Hikari got stabbed by Yami in her stomach, so that's not going to go over well with Reaper. Irina, and Nejire along with the others also had a fight, though Irina truly didn't want to, and had no choice. Tokoyami found out the truth about Irina, who she really was, and it seems that there's conflicting emotions within him though it seems he truly still does care about her, but Irina also managed to calm down Dark Shadow just with her presence, it seems they have a great connection. Also, Magne's been taken away as well in this story! We'll see some more shakeups to the League soon enough as well, Kenji's still got his plan with Himiko being there to assist him, and he's also got Irina there who'll want to protect her little brother. And with Kenji being captured, Katsuki, Izuku and Shoto along with the others aren't going to sit around and do nothing, so look forward to that!**

 **Also, for those interested, a fan of this story went out of their way to make fanart of Kenji on Youtube, under the name ICanDraw 118 118, titled The Villains hero fanfiction fanart, a 13 second video, and to who made that, thank you very much! I really like it, it's way better than anything I could do, and I hope you all like it!**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	50. Revelations!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Clarent excalibur; I'm happy I could evoke those emotions~ There's gonna be a confrontation like that. Daisuke's gonna have a role in this upcoming arc of rescuing Kenji and what not. He's gonna do what he needs to do to survive, he might be difficult hehe~**

 **Vizard Masky; He has yeah, and indeed, Reaper's not gonna be happy about it. Well, things will happen with the media, and what not. It has been brought up, but the average person just sees Kenji as Reaper's child, they don't really care if he is a child or not. Sure, that sounds pretty good to me~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks very much! Yeah, Reaper's gonna unleash his rage soon. I did too, can't wait for it to come!**

 **blazingpheonix123; Very real~ Exactly, things with the media are gonna show things like that, but as Camie said, she's not going to stop until people know the truth, the same with the others there that night. We'll find out during this chapter where everyone's mind sets are for the most part. Yeah, Katsuki's not gonna rest until Kenji's safe so it's safe to say she's apart of it.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It surely was quite intense~ They did yeah, everyone went above and beyond. Yeah, Kenji with Camie's help managed to knock out Mr Compress, and seal Tomura away. They did yeah, Yami was pushed quite far, Hikari and Aizawa were at a disadvantage, but they didn't quit either. It surely is yeah, Irina's admitted she loves Tokoyami, all Tokoyami has to do is say the same. We'll have to see what Kenji's plan is~**

 **KarmaChaos5; He did yeah, he did his best, but the League had some strong contenders. Well, I can't spoil it, but his meetings with All For One are going to be quite, intense.**

 **Guest 1; He surely will go and rescue his own son. Hikari's gonna be joining yeah, it's her son and daughter, she'll definitely unleash the Beast. Daisuke's gonna go even if he's wounded. Yeah, I don't mind about that, I'm just grateful to see it~**

 **Guest 2; Heh, I didn't even realize~ Magne didn't suffer death no~ Kenji's plan is gonna be something alright~ Sakura appears in this chapter~**

 **Guest 3; Yami's skills are basically the same as All For Ones, she's near to his level.**

 **Guest 4; They didn't no, everyone was saved~ Magne's been captured yeah, and there is a scene it would affect, but I've already got an idea about what's gonna happen there. Hehe, Nejire truly had a nice meeting with Irina~ Kenji endured as much as he could, pushing himself past his limits, and in the end fell unconscious. Thanks for letting me know.**

 **Ragna; Thanks for the votes! Yeah, I really like it~ Yeah, he does~**

 **Guest 5; Sure, that would be what Hikari would do in that kind of situation. She probably wouldn't break someones bones, but slugging someone she could do yeah.**

 **Kono Dio da; Thank you, I'm glad you really liked it! Sure, I don't see why not, sounds great to me! Yeah, she could do that~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, quite epic huh~? Yeah, she didn't need it in the end. Yeah, Mina was quite the help in this arc, and so was Eri! She definitely was, she's basically the path Kenji didn't take, as even Yami said herself, that Hikari was the reason Kenji didn't go down that path, Yami didn't have that path, and yeah, she's not looking for sympathy, she's just explaining so Hikari understood exactly why she was doing what she was doing. Camie came through for them, and helped Kenji progress forward. I'm glad you liked those parts! What Kenji said was that they could pose a threat, he didn't say take her down or anything, and he acknowledges that Deku could pose a threat to her, he even said that Shoto and Katsuki together could pose a threat to her. She surely is in the pairing yeah. He pushed himself as far as he could go, and even beyond that. No, this chapter isn't the big clash, there's a few things that are gonna happen before then. Kenji's not gonna be strapped to a chair, Katsuki was because of Katsuki's temper, Kenji's not a naturally an aggressive person. You'll see Kenji's reaction to All For One. Their Quirk's were fine, I didn't have a problem with them or anything. We'll see a few things like that.**

 **Guest 6; It would probably be Hero's that know Kenji on a personal level, normal Hero's are mostly afraid or worried about Kenji. Sure, that could happen. That would be cool~**

 **AlphaOmega; Thanks! Yeah, it seems like she can calm down Dark Shadow, just shows how strong their connection is. They did yeah, Kenji and Camie are quite the team it seems~ He's going to be going through a rough time.**

 **Neonlight01; To save the people he loves, he'd give himself up. But yeah, this is also apart of his plans. He did yeah he pushed himself, and forced the League into a corner, so it shows his prowess in mental games, and how to handle a large scale battlefield, and how to use everyone's powers to their most effectiveness. They did yeah, Hikari and Aizawa made quite the team. She's a prime example of that yeah, and she's the path Kenji didn't take, that's what he could have been if Hikari wasn't there, and later Izuku and Katsuki and the others. She could've been yeah, if she had the support of her family but as she said, her family kicked her out when she was young.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Revelations!**

"You go and tell him."

One member of Reaper's group spoke to a woman with long pale hair, worn parted to her left, with full lips, her eyes were unusual that her sclera is completely black where the irises and pupils are bright.

"You do it."

"You're his secretary, go and do it Chitose."

Chitose let out a sigh, looking into Reaper's office, and saw him casually going through paperwork along with some tests he was running, with Sakura sat nearby, watching some television.

"I can't do it..."

"Go and get Stain to do it."

"I'm not talking to that psychopath. I'd rather die." Chitose sighed deeply. "Alright fine, you coward. I'll do it."

Chitose walked forward, feeling her heart pounding.

She knocked on the door, and heard "Come." from the room, so she inhaled with a small cry, and walked into the room.

Her eyes saw Reaper giving her a curious look.

"Can I help you Chitose?"

"A-Ah, yeah...erm...y-you know, I...I erm...I have some information...a-and before you hear it, promise me you wont get mad at me, the messenger. I'm only here to relay information..."

Reaper exhaled deeply.

"Just tell me."

"Yeah...erm...right now, we've just been given word about your wife...she's in hospital...and your eldest son is also in hospital, both in a bad situation, details to be confirmed...and your youngest child has been kidnapped by the League of Villains from what we have gathered...and the members that were spying on the League are deceased sir...we don't know how they found them since they're Quirk's are for stealth, but...y-yeah, they're gone."

Reaper's face didn't change.

But his eyes displayed rage.

He looked towards Sakura who turned towards him.

"Sakura, could you leave the room please?"

"Okay Grandpa!"

Sakura raised her hand and showed a smile.

She then skipped out of the room, as Chitose stared into the eyes of Reaper.

"Chitose..."

"Y-Yes sir...?"

"It seems that we'll be moving in on the League sooner than anticipated. We'll be finding the League of Villains hideout as since they've found the people spying on them, they'll move to a different location now, so send out our trackers, also send Stain with them so they don't die, and prepare our strongest fighters."

"Of course, leave it to me. A-Anything else?"

"Make preparations for the funerals for our deceased comrades, and inform their families if they had any. It doesn't matter the cost, just make it happen."

Chitose thought that was kind, even though Reaper was pissed, he cared about the people who worked under him, and hearing that they are deceased, seems to have only infuriated him more.

"Yes sir, I'll arrange that immediately."

"Good. Also, you might want to shut the door."

"O-Okay..."

Chitose nodded, and rushed out of the room, shutting it fast.

Then a few seconds later, windows shattered and the door was blown off its hinges, even the entire building shook like an earthquake had just hit from his power.

Chitose looked into the room, seeing it having been devastated by Reaper's Death Quirk, it seemed like he needed to vent his anger.

She then saw Reaper walking by, his face seemingly calm, though she was sure he was enraged right now.

"I need a new office Chitose."

"Okay, I'll arrange repairs. But, where are you going sir?"

"I'm going to check on my wife and son, then I'm going to be preparing for the incoming battle, and I'll be doing something I wish I wouldn't have too."

"And that's what sir?"

"We'll soon see." His hand went to Sakura who was sat nearby, and motioned his hand towards himself. "Come Sakura."

"Are we going to save Papa?"

"Yes, we're going to go and save your Papa. But first, there's some people I want you to meet."

Sakura bounced over to Reaper, and walked off with the elder man, Chitose slunk to the floor.

"Yeah...All For One's screwed now."

She chuckled awkwardly, she didn't even know what was going to happen next.

* * *

Kenji sat within the new League of Villains hideout, watching as the others got their bodies fixed up thanks to Irina, his hands bound so he couldn't do anything.

Kenji saw that Dabi was in a room of his own, since he was badly beaten by Kenji. Twice didn't receive much injury as compared to the others so he kept cracking jokes towards Kenji, Mr Compress was rubbing the back of his head with groans coming out of him. Himiko wasn't injured so she was tasked to help Irina with the others wounds. Tomura had taken a bad beating so he was being treated. Spinner was there, and wasn't injured too bad, but he had been beaten up, and Kurogiri was behind the bar area, watching Kenji dutifully, the same with Yami.

Kenji himself was treating his own wounds, while his head was throbbing from using his Quirk too much.

"So the chicken crossed the road and then it died of mad cow disease!" Kenji gave a slight weirded out smile towards Twice who waved his hands side to side. "Do you like me!? I like you!" Twice then pushed Kenji backwards slightly. "I hate you so much!" Kenji blinked curiously as Twice bowed his head. "Lets be best friends!"

"Have you ever thought about seeking counselling? You seem to have a split personality."

Twice embraced Kenji tightly, while he sighed deeply.

"Best friends forever!" Twice then turned his head from Kenji. "Maybe we could only be casual acquaintances."

Kenji sweat dropped "Definitely split personality." while Twice spoke more and more to Kenji.

"You, girl. Go and get me the bandages from the counter."

Irina ordered Himiko who stuck out her tongue.

"Fine, I don't mind doing that~"

Himiko swayed side to side, and skipped towards the bar area.

She got close to Kenji who secretly slipped a piece of paper into her pocket, at an angle that no one could see it. Himiko's eyes stayed on task, but she made a slight movement with her fingers, indicating she understood what Kenji wanted her to do.

"Like wow, you did a number on us League Villains Kenji-kun~ What's your secret? Naturally adorable movements~"

Kenji let out a small laugh.

Tomura then walked over towards Kenji who had his hands bound.

Tomura's eyes naturally flew into a rage.

"Who the hell bound his hands like this?!"

Tomura snapped angrily, Kenji was mildly surprised that he seemed to care so much.

When Kurogiri raised his hand, Tomura punched him in his face, bending his body backwards.

"No one ties up Kenji-kun!"

Tomura surprised Kenji when he snapped so angrily about that.

"But Tomura Shigaraki…."

Kurogiri tried to reason with him, but Tomura wasn't having any of it.

"No buts. I wont allow you to bind Kenji-kun." He walked towards Kenji, and undid his binds, Kenji stared at him defiantly. "Don't look like that Kenji-kun. You know how it is, these people are wary of you, especially since you managed to outsmart us a few times during the forest attack."

Kenji wondered how hard it must have been for Tomura to admit something like that.

"I did, didn't I Tomura-kun?" Tomura widened his arms, though he felt pain rippling through his body at the injuries from Daisuke. "In pain Tomura-kun?"

Kenji smirked, Tomura's face turning downwards.

"Yeah, want to take care of that for me?"

Kenji tossed a hand to the side, without a care in the world.

"Sorry, I overused my Quirk for making sure that you all didn't kill my family and friends, I'm to tired to help you out. But it was funny when I had you all ran around like headless chickens. Mr Compress capturing you Tomura-kun was a highlight for me personally, it was so fun to fool you both, and then knocking him out with a kick, that was cool. And beating Dabi, or as I call him, Chucky was fun too, sorry flame boy~ Hahahahaha!"

Kenji began laughing a little bit, attempting to psychologically manipulate his enemies, and Twice also burst out laughing, then he flipped the bird at Kenji, who gave him a curious stare.

Himiko resisted the urge to giggle.

Tomura didn't exactly look thrilled to see Kenji laughing like that.

But he pushed down his inner thoughts and kept his face calm and collected.

* * *

After a while, Kenji was dragged away with Tomura to another location within the building.

"So. Gonna tell me where we are Tomura-kun?"

"Oh, this place is hidden. I learned from you about this, I couldn't stay to my old hideout, so I had Sensei secure this place."

"Sensei, as in my Grandfather, is that right?"

Tomura inclined his neck.

"Of course. I've known about it for a long time now."

"You do know that he wants me to lead the League."

"We'll be co-leaders, can't wait for you to see that I'm the only one here for you." Tomura opened a door, and revealed a bedroom. "We'll be staying in here. Someone has to keep an eye on you so you don't leave."

"S-So, you're just going to watch me sleep?"

Tomura shook his head.

"There's cameras in there, so you can't run away. Besides, consider this a sleepover."

"Great, a sleepover with a crazy person."

He walked into the bedroom, seeing there were two beds. He walked to one of the beds, slid off his shoes, and laid back down onto it, releasing a small breath out of his mouth.

Tomura got onto the other bed, and his eyes went towards Kenji.

Kenji didn't look back towards him, he just kept his eyes on the roof.

Silence came between them both for a few minutes, which Kenji was thankful for.

"Hey Kenji-kun."

"What?"

Kenji demanded, Tomura let out a small laugh.

"I've been thinking about something."

"How insane you are?"

"No, I already know why that is." Kenji didn't know if he should laugh or not. "It's just...I finally managed to have you come to my side. It is fantastic...I finally got you here. To be able to speak to you like this-"

"Why are you so obsessed with me Tomura-kun? It can't be because of All For One's reason, right?"

Kenji cut him off.

All cards on the table, Kenji wanted to know why this was happening.

Why Tomura would want him.

He didn't think that it was because of All For One's reasons. That was familial, however messed up that is, he didn't think that it would apply to Tomura himself.

"Right. I don't care what Sensei wants with you, all I care about is the fact that you were the first person to show me kindness." Kenji looked surprised that Tomura said that. "You don't remember, do you?" Kenji didn't confirm or deny it. "It was many years ago...it was around the time I was left outside alone...the Hero's didn't come for me. But I remember, a lone boy would come to me often. And he'd give me food, and he healed my injuries if I had them, and he'd even smile towards someone like me. My memories are hazy of the past, but I've remembered that boy, who would come and be with me, speak to me kindly, and wouldn't think I'm a freak or a monster. Even after Sensei found me...I remembered that boys kindness. But then I saw how the Hero's viewed him, only intensifying my rage for them even more."

"And that boy was...me."

Kenji murmured, Tomura inclined his neck.

"That's right. You might not remember-"

"I remember."

Kenji made Tomura's face lift up into immense happiness.

"You do…?"

It sounded like hope was within his voice.

Kenji confirmed it with a nod of his head.

"That's right, I remember meeting you, I remember doing what you're talking about."

"That's good, now you understand, I have to be a Villain. I have to destroy everything. To make them crumble into nothingness. That's the idea of what I'm going to do to this society. They've wronged both of us, we can fight this society together Kenji-kun. In the past, I was rash. But now, I've grown and I can see clearer with you beside me. Anything is possible Kenji-kun."

Kenji placed a hand to his forehead.

"Tell me, there's a traitor at U.A, isn't there?" Tomura's eyes shot for Kenji who smiled back towards him. "There's only a few ways that this could go, and U.A knew about where we were going, so you had to get the information somewhere. Care to share who the traitor is?"

"What makes you so sure that there is a traitor?"

Tomura tried to deflect, but Kenji also understood a few things.

"It's because of the circumstances around my taking, and how you found that area. It had to be either the Pussycats, or someone from U.A. Or, it's a third option that I haven't even considered yet. But a traitor within U.A, is it a Sensei, or a student?"

Tomura didn't reveal anything, though Kenji was sure that he was right.

"Well, you never know, you could be right. But, I have to tell you to get some rest. We will be doing many things together tomorrow! Haha, it is going to be amazing Kenji-kun, I've got many things planned out for tomorrow."

Kenji shuddered, wondering what he had planned for him.

Kenji though had something else he wanted to speak about, and that was to do with the enemies at hand.

"...When is All For One coming to see me? I know he is."

"All in due time. Sensei, can wait. I want to spend time with you. We can do many things together. How about going to kill someone bad? Isn't that good? We can kill haters of yours. I wouldn't mind doing that. Anyway, lets get to sleep, a big day tomorrow."

Kenji didn't like the sound of that at all.

But he didn't have anything to worry about that night. He needed to relax, and gain more strength. He had to be tactical about this, he had to do something about this, and he knew that whatever was going to happen, he was going to show his intellect.

* * *

Hikari laid in a hospital bed the night of losing her son. How Kenji had gone to the League, and her family being damaged. Her eldest son being in a state of healing, her daughter with the League of Villains and now her youngest son was with them.

All of this was too much for her.

The thought of what All For One was doing to her son and daughter, and she couldn't stop it…

While laid there, Reaper stepped into the room, seeing his wife in such a state.

He inhaled slowly, and moved closer, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Kuro...I failed..."

"No, you didn't."

Reaper tried to console her, but Hikari released more tears, at the end of her tether, unable to control them anymore.

"I-I did...all these years...I tried my best...and in the end...I failed my baby boy...he's there now, with those disgusting creatures...God knows what they are doing to him...I couldn't even beat Yami to save my baby...he ended up saving me..."

"He saved you, because he loves you Hikari. I heard about what happened from what Aizawa said to Toshi. Spying on their conversation of course. You saved Aizawa's life, while protecting the children. Yami is very powerful, the fact you managed to live at all is a real testament to your power. Even if Kenji has gone to them, he is very strong willed. Because of you Hikari. We'll rescue him, I promise."

"But, how…?"

"Don't worry about that, I've got ideas. We will save him, and when we do, I'll stare down my Father, and be the one to fight him. Also, I heard that you're going to be speaking to the press."

"In a day or two, Aizawa-chan and I are going to be doing that, since we're both pretty banged up right now. We have to make some sort of statement to them, beyond the written ones we've given out."

"I see...before that, there's someone that I want you to meet."

Hikari drew a blank as the door opened.

Stepping inside, was Sakura herself, who looked on shyly.

"...She looks like Kenji..."

Hikari didn't even need a minute to think about it, Sakura looked like a female Kenji. If she didn't know Kenji's face so well, then it might have been hard to tell. But Hikari, who had been with Kenji for all his life, recognized her face being the same as her own sons.

"That's right. She's our grandchild. Sakura come here, and meet your Grandmother."

Hikari's face lifted up into happiness while Sakura moved closer and closer.

When she made to Hikari, she showed a shy face.

"I-I'm Sakura Mikami...and Kenji Mikami is my Papa."

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE A GRANDCHILD!"

Hikari hugged onto Sakura who released giggle after giggle, hugging back her Grandmother, Hikari didn't even seem to care about the fact that she had a grandchild the same age as her youngest son, the fact that she was here made it all a little bit better.

Hikari, while hugging Sakura, looked towards Reaper.

"S-So, how is this possible?"

"You aren't even in disbelief?"

Reaper had to have a few moments of surprise for when that was shown that Hikari didn't even seem to be surprised that Sakura could be their grandchild, a child of Kenji's that was.

"She looks like Kenji, she feels like Kenji's life essence, I believe she is his child. But what I don't understand is how is she here, and what she is exactly. Could you tell me what's going on?"

"Sure...allow me to explain as much as I know."

Reaper began speaking while Hikari listened intently, worrying for her son, but knew that this might help them find Kenji and protect him.

* * *

Daisuke laid in his hospital bed, with Tomoko sitting nearby in the bed, and Kota also had joined them. Seeing Daisuke like this had hurt their hearts. Tomoko herself felt like crying at the sight of Daisuke being injured.

But when he learns about Kenji being taken, she felt like it probably would destroy him.

All she could do was hold onto his hand and wait for him to wake up.

As night fell onto them, Tomoko stared at the stars, twinkling in the sky. She found it quite amazing that they still sparkled despite this being the city, which is why she liked the outdoors, and the forest, as she could see stars for as long as she would want.

"Aaah!"

Daisuke shot up, frightening both Tomoko and Kota.

"D-Dai-kun! You're awake!"

Tomoko became overwhelmed with emotion, hugging onto the young man tightly.

Kota even jumped onto the bed, and hugged onto Daisuke.

Daisuke replayed what happened in his mind, and saw that he was in hospital.

"Tomoko-chan...where's Kenji? Did the League get driven off?"

At that...Tomoko looked down at the bed.

She didn't know how to say it.

Because of what happened, she didn't know how Daisuke was going to take it.

But when she didn't answer, he already knew what she was going to say.

"I've got to go."

Daisuke went to stand, when Tomoko stopped him.

"No, you can't Dai-kun! You have to rest!"

"But, Kenji's with the League and I can't-"

"Stay here." She spoke in a surprisingly calm manner. "Stay here...with me. Rest, you wont do anyone any good if you aren't up to scratch."

"I can't, I have to go and save him from the League. If All For One gets his hands on Kenji then...all of the things I've done for all these years, would be for nothing...if he's there right now, then All For One is...he could be taking over Kenji's mind with some tricks, and he could..."

It was hard to see Daisuke like this.

Distraught.

Crying.

It was something he rarely did.

If he lost control then his Death animals could come out and kill others.

Even now, she could see that some were forming in the air around them.

Tomoko's arms went around Daisuke's neck, and hugged him tightly.

"You didn't fail Dai-kun. You kept him safe for so long, sacrificing your own happiness, just to make him feel safe, and allowed him to have a somewhat normal life. It could have been worse if you hadn't done all of this for him."

"No, I failed...I failed him. My little brother...my little sister...I couldn't protect them in the end...I failed."

Seeing him defeated, Tomoko hated it.

She hated that he felt like this, because only she truly knew of all of the struggles that he had been through, since the beginning. Since he had done so much, and been through so much, she knew that he probably was going through a lot of things right now.

All she could do was hug onto his form, and not let him go.

To offer comfort, support.

That's all she could do now.

Reaper watched from outside, and saw Tomoko was taking care of Daisuke, so he didn't interfere with that.

* * *

Yesterday replayed in Katsuki's mind over and over. How she was captured, how Yami had her by the neck, how she couldn't fight back. How she saw Kenji's smile towards her, despite her being the one that brought this on, she felt like if she had been stronger, faster...if she could of done something different then this could have had a different outcome.

But it didn't.

Seeing him be taken away within Kurogiri's portal…

It was all too much.

She felt like she was breaking.

She didn't really suffer any major injuries.

She didn't want to go home, it would of reminded her of Kenji.

She had pictures of Kenji and her at home, if she saw him again so soon...she would of snapped so she stayed at the hospitals waiting room.

She had to do something.

Something to rescue the man that she loved.

The door opened, but Katsuki didn't register it.

Her face was blank, her mind felt foggy.

The person that had come inside of the room, was Eri herself.

She looked distraught.

But when she saw Katsuki...not showing anything, she knew that Katsuki probably was suffering more than her.

Being the kind girl she was, and learning from Kenji about kindness and love, she walked closer to Katsuki who looked empty.

She sat down beside Katsuki and wordlessly held onto her hand with her smaller one.

Katsuki blinked "Ken." for a moment, hoping it would be him.

Though when she saw Eri looking back up at her, she smiled down towards the young girl, the best that she could.

"Don't worry Eri, I'll get Ken back somehow."

"Kacchan..."

Katsuki's surprisingly kind hand petted the top of her head, as Eri began to cry.

She usually didn't cry, she had learned from Chisaki that crying was what made it worse. She usually bottled up her emotions.

But for this instance, she couldn't do that.

She couldn't keep it inside of her anymore.

So she let tear after tear fall from her eyes, while Katsuki held it inside of her.

"It's alright, we'll get Ken back Eri. And he isn't stupid, I'm sure that right now, he's probably thinking of something to get out of this mess. He knows how to keep himself safe."

"But Kacchan...Ken-chan is all alone. If he dies..."

"He's not going to die, I promise that he wont die."

Eri wasn't so sure, she didn't know what to think.

Katsuki then stood up, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Come on, lets go and get a drink."

"...Okay Kacchan."

Eri took Katsuki's hand, and walked out of the room. They walked through the halls of the hospital, passing by many people who spoke words that pissed Katsuki off immensely.

"Did you hear that the Demon was taken?"

One man said to a woman who wore a condescending face.

"It probably was his idea. He probably wanted to hurt Hero Society, and was the one who led the League of Villains to that training camp I heard about."

"Probably. He was just biding his time. Guess that we were right, huh."

Katsuki's anger rose.

If Eri wasn't there, she probably would of punched them for their comments, and done more.

But she forced their comments into the back of her mind, and continued walking towards the vending machine, getting their in record time. While Eri picked what she wanted, the sight of a young girl with pink hair walking through the hospital caught her eyes.

The way her face looked, resembled someone that she knew immensely.

"Ken..."

Sakura walked towards the reception desk, and gave a sad smile.

"Can I help you?"

The receptionist spoke to Sakura who continued to smile sadly.

"...Can I be told where Izuku Midoriya-kun is please?"

"Deku..."

Katsuki muttered, Eri noticed the girl, and tilted her head left.

"Kacchan, why does she want to know where Deku-chan is?"

"I don't know." Katsuki walked over towards the girl, and got in her face. "You. Why do you want Deku?"

Sakura jumped at the sight of the young girl.

"Wh-Who's Deku?"

"Izuku Midoriya."

"Ooh, I'm looking for him to make sure that he's okay."

"But why?"

Her gruff voice caused Sakura to feel slightly worried about what was going on.

"Because, he's my Papa's friend. And it said on television that he was harmed a lot."

Katsuki's eyebrows lifted with confusion.

"What do you mean by Papa? How would Izuku know him?"

"Papa is Izuku-chan's best friend."

That confused Katsuki even more than ever before.

"But Ken's his best..." Her voice failed her when realization came to her. "You can't be serious...you can't be meaning Ken, can you? Tell me, why are you calling Ken your Father?!"

"K-Ken...y-you mean Kenji…? B-Because, he is my Papa!"

"That can't be possible!"

Eri looked up at Sakura's eyes, and recalled her from the park, when she was attacked.

"...You're that girl, from the park."

Sakura's eyes went down towards Eri, who stared up towards her with wonder.

"You were with Papa that day in the park. I remember...you like Papa too."

"Papa...Ken-chan is your Papa?"

Katsuki didn't think that was possible.

So she was surprised when Sakura inclined her neck.

"Yes, he's my Papa."

"But that can't be possible." Katsuki spat out. "Stop lying about that. Ken is not your Father, and if you try and hurt anyone then-"

Before she could finish, she, Sakura, and Eri were whisked outside of the hospital, wrapped up in a black cloak faster than they could even blink.

When they came about, they found themselves outside, and behind the hospital, and stood before them, was Reaper himself. Katsuki had mixed feelings on Reaper, after what he did to Ken and remembering the story that she had been told about before.

"You..."

"Bakugo, it's been sometime. Was it when I told my life story? I can't seem to recall."

"Cut the crap." Katsuki growled. "This girl is claiming to be Ken's daughter, tell me right now that it isn't true. You would know-"

"She is Kenji's daughter."

Katsuki and Eri gasped while Sakura looked on with a kind smile.

Katsuki couldn't accept it so easily.

The thought that Kenji had a daughter at his age, at her age.

It just didn't make sense.

"But, that can't be possible, she's the same age...there's no way that she could be Ken's daughter."

"But, she is, Bakugo. She shares many genetic markers with Kenji. She's not exactly a clone of him, she's closer to a child of his than clone, since some genetic markers are different. But it is undeniable, she is his child, in a sense. How she came to be this age, it's pretty clear that someone's been accelerating her growth, for what purpose, I can only guess."

Katsuki looked bewildered as Sakura bowed her head.

Eri looked up at Sakura, and looked on kindly.

"You're Ken-chan's daughter?"

"Yes, Papa is my Papa. He's been my Papa all my life. I haven't met him properly yet though...and now Papa has been taken by the bad men...and the doctor...Papa might get hurt, I want to make sure that he's safe."

Katsuki couldn't believe what was being said.

But if it was true...then she'd have to make sure Sakura was safe.

* * *

In the morning, with the sun hitting his face, Kenji woke up to see Tomura staring at him.

"Geez!"

Kenji punched Tomura in the face, forcing him away from his body. Tomura didn't seem that effected by the punch though, and only skidded backwards slightly.

Kenji just sat up on the bed, gripping his head, feeling pain even now from his technique.

"Seriously, what was with that creepy shit Tomura-kun? Standing over my bed, I was freaking creeped out."

"I was about to wake you up, that's all." Kenji watched as Tomura went into a nearby closet, and took out an outfit. "For a new Villain Kenji-kun, you need to have a new outfit. Apparently, this is what would be best. I asked a few of the others for their thoughts on the matter."

Kenji watched as Tomura tossed an outfit on the bed.

He looked at it, then back towards Tomura.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Come on, we've got things to do. Oh, I'll have Granny prepare breakfast for us all."

Tomura left the room, Kenji placed a hand on his forehead, murmuring "This is going to be long and difficult." looking at the outfit.

He picked up the T-shirt, seeing that it was half white and half black, with a skull and crossbones on the front, the crossbones and skull were white on the black half, and black on the white half, which he had to admit he actually didn't mind.

He then looked at the other clothes, pants with a similar black and white split down the middle, looking like jeans, shoes with one black, and one white, and even a choker, a spiked choker, half black and half white.

" _Well...gotta hand it to them, they know what kind of style I like._ "

Kenji chuckled despite the situation.

He had to find something good out of this, even if this is what his new reality was.

He had to bide his time, and wait for Himiko to finish what he needed her to do.

After finishing getting dressed, he saw the door opening to see Irina walking inside.

Locking eyes onto one another, Irina glanced at the cameras in the room, and then pressed a button on a phone she had, which seemed to switch the video feed being shown.

"We've got a minute or so now. Kenji, escape while you've got the chance."

"Escape, while you take the brunt of their assault? If I try and escape now, Yami could catch me easily. There's no way that I could escape."

"I'd hold her off Kenji."

Irina said it with a straight face, but Kenji shook his head.

"I wont allow you to sacrifice yourself for me Irina."

"And you want to sacrifice yourself for me? You do know that All For One will meet you and when he does-"

"He'll have to think again before he can truly get one up on me."

Irina furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you planning?"

"The same thing you are, probably."

Irina and Kenji moved closer and closer to one another.

"...If we do this Kenji, then we have to do this together. Their eyes will be on you now. You can't make a move."

"I know, that's why, you've got to work with Himiko-chan."

He trusted his sister.

He knew she'd want to help out and stop this as soon as she could.

Irina knitted her brows together.

"I thought that she probably was a spy, but I don't think anyone else suspects her. If we're doing this, then we have to do this sooner rather than later."

"Irina...has he done anything to you? I mean...has he got something over you?"

Irina paused, and then let out a small breath.

"He...He forced me to do these things, as if I didn't...he knows how to hurt people I care about. He could kill Nejire's family, and then kill ours. He's that twisted...and he's already done it before. I refused the first time, of course I did...then he got a random stranger off the street, and slaughtered him in front of me...it was so terrifying. He said, each time I refused to do what he wanted, then he'd kill more and more innocent people. So, I only had one way to do this, and that was to serve under him."

Kenji had another reason to hate All For One now.

To do that to his sister, his precious sister.

To force her to do such things, or others would die.

It was a disgusting way to control someone, as he knew that Irina was a gentle girl, and if someone died because of her, it would cause her to go insane if it happened over and over again. That's why she had to do what she was doing, it made sense to him.

"I see...I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that Irina. Lets take down the League together. Lets make them pay for what they've done to you and to me and to everyone else. No one messed with the Mikami's, and gets away with it."

Irina adopted a slight smirk on her face.

"Heh, you've grown to be quite strong now. I remember a time when you would cling to my leg, and wouldn't let go of me for anything. Now here you are, making plans, and taking on Villains, kicking ass. It seems that my little bro is truly becoming quite the man, the man I can say that I'm proud of. I'm glad you're as strong as you are Kenji."

Kenji adopted a soft smile, taking the young girls hand.

"Thank you, sis."

Irina lightly hugged onto Kenji's body who hugged her back.

It was a hug they couldn't do too much.

They hadn't had contact, true contact, for more than a few days, and that was only when they were on a different part of the world, but here and now, all they had was one another, and if they were going to pull this off, then that's what they had to do.

But then they separated when Tomura came back into the room, looking over Kenji's appearance.

"We've got to go now since you're ready."

Irina slitted her eyes.

"Go where?"

"It's time to show you off Kenji-kun! I told you, this would be a big day today for you, so come with me."

"But, what are we doing?"

Tomura said "No time." and dragged Kenji along with him. Irina felt worry rippling through her, and chased after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Izuku laid within his hospital bed, his eyes slowly opening to see that Sakura was stood above him, looking deeply into his own eyes, an expecting look on her face, and a cute wink that came from her when they saw one another's eyes.

"Aaah!"

"Eep!"

Sakura rushed behind Katsuki, Eri hid behind Katsuki's leg.

Katsuki looked slightly annoyed by what was going on.

But this was for Kenji.

She had to do that for Kenji.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to yell...erm...wh-who are you?"

Izuku asked when seeing Sakura peaking out from behind Katsuki.

Katsuki however just glared towards him.

"It's about time nerd. Staying unconscious for so long."

"Kacchan..." Izuku remembered what happened to Kenji, and saw that Katsuki's face was sullen. "Kacchan...about Ken-kun...I'm sorry Kacchan, I tried to do my best to save him but..."

"Shut up...just shut up. I only came here to deliver this girl, that's it. I don't want to talk to you Deku."

"But...who is she?"

Katsuki didn't say anything, while Sakura stepped forward.

Her eyebrows went upwards as her eyes went towards Izuku's own.

"Hello there...erm, Midoriya-kun. My name is Sakura Mikami, I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Hehehe, oh thank you..." Sakura smiled as did Izuku. But then Izuku paused. "Wait...did you say Mikami?"

"I did yes, Sakura Mikami is my name."

Izuku looked bewildered by what was said, it seemed amazing and worrying at the same time.

"S-So...wait, are you Ken-kun's sister...you look a lot like him...his twin sister maybe?"

Sakura placed her fingers into a love heart shape.

"Twin, nope. I'm Papa's daughter."

It took but a moment for Izuku to register what she said.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!"

"Why are you screaming? He's my Papa, everyone seems to have an overreaction to it. I mean, why is it shocking that he's my Papa?"

"O-Of course it's shocking! It isn't possible! You're a teenager, and Ken-kun is a teenager! You shouldn't be able to do such things like be his daughter! It doesn't make sense to someone like me! Could you tell me what's going on!? I don't get it at all!"

"Well, Papa's DNA-"

"P-Please don't tell me the mechanics behind it! I might pass out!"

Katsuki rolled her eyes, and began to leave.

"Kacchan..."

Eri called out, Katsuki waved her hand "I'm just getting some air." and left the room. Eri seemed worried about her, while Sakura sat down on the bed, and hugged onto Izuku who's face began to burn red, feeling the girls decently sized chest pushing against his own body.

"Don't worry about it Midoriya-chan, I'll make sure that you're okay."

"A-Ah...y-your hug is..."

Izuku gushed while Sakura tipped her head to the side adorably.

"Don't worry about it, Papa would do the same."

"Y-Yes, but Papa...I-I mean, Ken-kun doesn't have b-boobs so..." Sakura looked down at her chest, and then to Izuku, then she gained a shy face, Izuku freaked out. "N-No! That's-"

Sakura giggled, jumping away, and wagged her finger.

"You want to marry me, you have to have Papa's permission. I saw the way you looked at my chest, that's what boys do when they want to get married, isn't it?"

"M-Marriage?!"

"Who's getting married?"

Ochaco came into the room, with nearly all of the class following after her, even with Nejire as well.

Seeing Sakura's smile, the boys in the class all said "So cute." while Ochaco felt jealousy ringing through her.

"Well, he's wanting to marry me, but he has to have permission from Papa, I wouldn't marry someone that Papa doesn't approve of~ Though since Papa and Midoriya-chan are best friends, I'm sure Papa would approve of our marriage. Even then, I don't know if I want to marry Midoriya-chan since we only just met..."

Ochaco's face turned white, while Mineta looked upon Sakura, and his eyes felt like they were melting at her cuteness.

" _Holy crap, this girl is to adorable for words. Seeing her adorable face, and her large breasts, she is the perfect woman! And that outfit shows off much!_ "

He breathed in and out harshly, while Sakura remained blissfully unaware of what was happening with Mineta, Kirishima stood near Sakura, and his eyes went towards her. Her eyes went towards him, and she smiled, Kirishima's face turned bright red, and looked away from her, while Sakura cocked her head.

Momo overlooked Sakura's body, and her face, getting very familiar vibes from her.

Shoto pulled closer, and looked as if she had been up for a few days.

"It's about time that you woke up."

"A-Ah, Todoroki-san...about Ken-kun..."

Izuku tried to explain, but Shoto lowered her head, as did the other girls in the room, Sakura looked to Eri who looked down at the ground also sadly.

"...Don't...just don't speak about Kenji-kun right now. He...He wont be dead, and he will fight this all of the way. I have to believe that he's got an idea up his sleeve. He doesn't do anything without having a plan about it. I just wish I could be there to help him out right now."

Shoto expressed it the best that she could.

Kirishima's hand tightened, his body slowly began to shake.

"...Yet, he still went to the League of Villains...Todoroki told me about it, he gave himself up to protect Bakugo...and the rest of us, didn't he?"

"He did it to save us all Kirishima-kun."

Mina tried to explain, but Kirishima's hand hit a nearby wall, causing most to jump, Sakura rushed to Izuku and hid behind him as Eri did the same thing, his eyes turned to Sakura and Eri, who displayed worry, biting his lower lip.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm just frustrated...I should of done something that night...Hikari-sensei told us to stay...and yet, while my friends were fighting for their lives, Mikami...he was fighting for all of us, pushing himself harder and harder...and all I did was stand there, and do nothing at all...I should've defied orders, and went to help out damn it! If I could of then..."

Kirishima's hands shook with his rage, and sadness.

His body quaked with many emotions inside of him.

Tokoyami also looked determined, he wasn't going to speak about it, he wasn't the type. But, he was just as determined to save Irina as well as he could.

Both Kirishima and Tokoyami looked as if they were going to do something reckless, something Iida also picked up on.

"Excuse me, but you can't suddenly be thinking a rescue of Mikami-kun, could you?"

"Of course I am! He saved our lives, wouldn't it be better if we did something for him?!"

Kirishima argued, but Iida looked on strong.

"No, you're not, we have to leave it to the Hero's. As much as you don't like it, that's what we have to do."

"He's right ribbit."

Tsuyu's answer surprised the others.

They thought she'd be up for it.

"E-Even you Asui-san?"

Izuku couldn't believe it.

He thought that she cared about Kenji a great deal.

Tsuyu's eyebrows lowered.

"...I don't want to do this...I don't want to leave Kenji-chan alone to the League of Villains. But if we go and do things now...then we would be acting like Vigilantes, and not Hero's in training. Kenji-chan...I don't want Kenji-chan to die...but, we have to respect the law, even if we don't like it ribbit."

Tsuyu hated saying that.

But she was sure that Kenji would of agreed with her to keep the others safe.

To make sure that they didn't end up being killed.

"Even then...Ken-chan's there so I simply can't..."

Momo spoke up slowly, and thought about the situation that Kenji was in.

"I'm going to save Kenji-kun and Irina-chan." Nejire spoke up to the surprise of the others. "I'll be going with the Hero's, I just wanted you to know that you don't have to become involved, I'll be going with them to save Kenji-kun and Irina-chan."

The room went silent with what Nejire said, but Nejire seemed determined to save them both, anyway that she could.

At that moment, Hikari came into the room, looking at all of the students stood around.

"Am I missing something dears?"

The class began laughing nervously, shaking their heads again and again.

[No ma'am!]

"That's good. Now, I have to go over a few things with Izuku-kun here. So, if it wouldn't be a bother, could you all leave please?"

[Sure!]

The students began to leave, Kirishima glanced at Izuku and said "One way or another, I'll be going to save Mikami." leaving with a hung head, Hikari watched as Sakura also left with Eri, holding onto one another's hands which made her smile.

Then she walked towards Izuku, sitting down on the bed.

Izuku peered into Hikari's eyes, and his sadness began to bubble up.

"Dear, you don't have to be sad."

Izuku would've been surprised if he didn't know that she can feel peoples emotions.

"...Hikari-sensei...I'm sorry, I really am sorry Hikari-sensei...I didn't mean to lose your son..."

Hikari inhaled deeply, while trying to sort out her own emotions.

"Don't apologize Izuku-kun. You didn't do anything wrong that night."

"But, I have All Might's power, and if I had used it more then-"

"You did use it." Hikari cut him off. "You have the power yes, but not the experience. No one could of asked more of you that night. You defeated Muscular, and kept going on as strong as you could. That's all anyone could have done. Please don't feel any guilt now Izuku-kun."

"Still...Ken-kun's still with them though...he's still there, and he's going to be harmed..."

"Kenji can keep himself alive."

Hikari said it with the voice of a woman that wouldn't give up, and also, a voice that told Izuku that she had belief in her own son and his capabilities to survive the fights ahead.

"Hikari-sensei..."

"We'll save him. Don't worry Izuku-kun, he'll be saved I assure you. But as for you..." Her fingers lightly pulled his ear, making him cry out slightly. "...what you did to your arms. Did you know that if you hadn't of been healed by Kenji that night, the damage to your arms could've been much worse. But still, your arms have suffered a harsh damage. Look at this." Hikari pulled out an x-ray and showed it to Izuku. "Your bones, ligaments, and muscles have degraded Izuku-kun. If you keep using your arms in such a reckless way, you wont be able to move them anymore. Thankfully, Kenji managed to make it so that your ligaments, and muscles, and bones to degrade only a little bit. If he hadn't of healed you...then your arms would be quite fragile. But I wont lie to you, it will still be straining if you keep destroying yourself. Do it again...and it could be something that will stop your Hero work. So please listen to me this time...just stop breaking yourself. All Might would be sad if you did...you have so much potential, don't throw it away by destroying yourself."

Hikari's words impacted Izuku.

He looked down at his arms, and saw small scars on his arms.

He remembered the fight he had with Muscular, and then the fight with Irina and what happened to Tokoyami, among other things.

"Hikari-sensei..."

Izuku's eyes began leaking massive tears, so Hikari hugged Izuku into her chest, allowing him to get out his sadness.

"Don't worry dear, it's alright now."

Though she was going through her own emotional stress, she still was a Sensei, so she had to comfort her students the best that she could.

* * *

"Camie, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Camie's Mother embraced the young woman who sat up within her hospital bed, and thought about what had happened, and with Kenji. The boy that had saved her, and in turn, had saved everyone else, and given himself up to protect the students, and Sensei's alike from the League of Villains, and to save Katsuki.

"Y-Yeah, I'm totes sorry Mom, I didn't mean to scare you, and you too Dad."

Her Father shook his head.

"All that matters is you're safe."

Camie gave a smile.

"It came at a cost though. Mikami-kun, that boy...he saved my life, Mom, Dad." Her parents looked to be in disbelief. "It's true, it's amazing, he really saved me from them, and protected everyone. What he did last night...I can't believe that it all went down. It was scary...but, he managed to save everyone...I am blessed to have met that boy."

"Camie..."

Her Mom continued to embrace her.

They didn't even doubt their daughter.

If she said Kenji was good, then that's all they needed.

Then once more, the media had come to the door.

They hadn't left really.

They wanted to interview her, but her parents thought that she had been through enough.

Camie though was ready.

"Mom, Dad, let them in. I need to tell them the truth."

They looked troubled, but did as their daughter asked, letting in numerous journalists, asking questions about her capture, and what had happened during the night of the fight within the forest.

Camie just spoke her truth.

"That night was scary, so many things happened." She revealed, as journalists wrote, and recorded her. "But, I have to say right now. Don't believe everything you hear about Kenji Mikami-kun, I've read online terrible things, but I can say with confidence, that he saved my life. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be sat here in this bed right now."

As soon as she said it, most looked disinterested.

It seemed that they didn't like her truth.

But Camie continued.

"He saved a lot of people that night, and nearly killed himself to do so."

One journalist rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you're a little confused-"

"No, I'm not confused! I'm telling the truth! He saved us, and pushed himself to the absolute limits!" Camie gave a passionate cry. "Please, you have to listen to me! He did, he saved my life, and he gave himself up to the League of Villains!"

"Are you sure this wasn't his plan to begin with?"

A woman journalist had said, causing Camie to look annoyed.

"This is how it is, you're not listening. Mikami-kun was right, you're not listening to me, because you want the truth to be whatever you want. But, you can't deny every single person at that forest. They'll all say the same, and I'll make sure everyone knows the truth, now if you're not going to listen to me, I'd like you to leave my room please."

Camie had enough.

It was clear they weren't there for her truth.

They seemed to have wanted what they thought to be the truth.

But, some journalists had listened to Camie, and rather than stop the broadcast of what she said, they'd put it out there, wanting Camie to have her voice heard.

* * *

Kenji didn't really know where he was going, but it was something Tomura seemed to be excited about, so he didn't complain. He would've tried to run away, but Yami was right behind him so he would have been attacked or restrained by her if he had made an attempt to run.

Irina tried to follow, but Tomura wouldn't allow it to happen. Apparently, it would of ruined 'a bonding moment' between Kenji and Tomura.

With the sun beaming down onto them, Kenji was sure that this was going to be a huge mistake.

"Being apart of the League of Villains Kenji-kun means that we have to get some money. We can't rely on Sensei forever."

"You want me to help you rob people?"

Kenji demanded, Tomura chuckled lightly.

"I suppose. But these people are bad. They are even worse than me, they discriminate against anyone that has a Quirk that is not 'good' and kills them for being 'impure' so isn't it better if we get rid them now?"

Kenji didn't even want to speak about people like that.

He did think it was disgusting.

"Then why not tell the Hero's about this? If you know about these people. Then they can stand trial and-"

"They'd only lock them away. When they deserve death. Death is the ultimate reward for people like them. You and me, they'd consider 'impure' so when they get their hands on others 'impure' they torture them and murder them. So, we have to lead the path to their deaths."

"Death? N-No! You're not going to kill anyone! Do you understand me!?"

Kenji snapped at the man but Tomura didn't care, and they turned a corner, down a near deserted road.

Kenji felt cold as they moved.

They walked towards a Church looking area, Tomura didn't even care, and just kicked down the door.

Kenji let out a small breath, moving forward as did Tomura.

Standing inside of the room, of the Church, were people wearing 'purest' outfits. Kenji thought that it looked like a hit squad. They even had guns in their hands, and when the door was kicked down, their guns pointed towards them.

"Kenji-kun, do you see this? Look at them. They are evil. Shouldn't we finish them off now?"

"No! We shouldn't finish them off! We should just let them go!"

Tomura wagged his finger, and moved forward.

Yami from behind gave a sinister smile, and watched with keen interest.

"Now, I've come to take all of your valuables."

"Why should we give any to you, disease!?"

One of the men snapped, Tomura however grinned.

"Because even the League need money, people like you don't deserve to even live. So, either hand over your valuables, or you'll be murdered right here and now."

"No Tomura-kun! You will not!"

Kenji tried to protest, but Yami grabbed his hand and pulled him backwards.

"Don't worry dear, this is what the life of a true Villain is. We don't seek destruction, we seek to make this world better. And these people are scum, just like the Hero's."

"G-Get off me! I wont allow him to kill them!"

Kenji yelled loudly, as a man rushed Tomura, aiming his gun at him. Tomura however skidded downwards, and grabbed the man's gun, which turned to dust with all five fingers on his gun, Tomura smirked at the sight, and punched the man before him in the face, forcing him onto his back.

"Again, try anything and I will end you all."

"As if you disgusting fool!"

"Impure!"

"We'll slaughter you!"

The men yelled, and went to fire at him, when Yami's hand outstretched, and sent off a wave of Death energy, connecting with the guns, and turned them into nothingness with her power, Kenji looked desperately at Tomura who was smirking even more.

"Lets see if you can slaughter me then."

Tomura rushed forward, and punched one of them in face, while another swung his leg for Tomura. Tomura ducked, and went to grab his leg with his palm, Kenji couldn't take it, and shrugged Yami off by releasing a Death wave at her, pushing her backwards, and rushed forward.

"No!"

Kenji tackled Tomura to the ground, as a blade swung for them.

Kenji barely avoided the swing of the blade, while Tomura snickered.

"What's wrong Kenji-kun?"

"You were about to take off his leg! I told you I wont let them die! Even if they are what you said they are!"

"But, that's the point, it has to be like this to make sure that we survive. If you don't help me, I might die. You don't want me to die, do you?"

"Die...you..."

Kenji didn't know if he could say yes or no to that.

If he did like Tomura die, then he wouldn't be any better than Tomura, he'd be a Villain by allowing a death to happen, and even if he did, Yami was there so she'd become enraged, and could kill many.

Even without her in the equation, he couldn't allow someone to die.

Even if it was Tomura.

He had to do something to stop this.

"Screw this!"

Kenji raised his leg behind him, slamming it against the man with the blade, and forced him right back through the Church doors, hitting the ground harshly. Kenji then turned around, jumping upwards, and began to spin around, slamming his foot against the faces of the enemies, like a whirlwind, and took down a good number of the enemies, landing on the ground with a pant.

Tomura stood up, cracking his neck.

"See, you couldn't stand to see me die."

"I couldn't stand seeing anyone die, you're just brought into that. As a Hero, you save all lives, even your enemies if you can."

Tomura snickered.

"In time, you'll come to see me as your only friend, someone that can understand you more than anyone else."

Kenji didn't say anything, and unfortunately, he had to defend himself from some Villain's. They didn't have particularly powerful Quirk's, so Kenji and Tomura took them down pretty easily, subduing them.

Once they had been finished off, Tomura looked around the area, and gathered some items while Yami kept her eyes on Kenji.

"Did you have fun dear?"

"Oh yeah, I love fighting and kicking the crap out of people."

He responded with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

Yami however wagged her finger.

"Tomura is showing you what it means to be a Villain. It can be difficult, but this is what we need to do sometimes."

Kenji scowled at his Grandmother, and just watched as Tomura had gathered some items.

"Well, we've got what we've come for. Time to burn it down."

"Why!? They are defeated! Lets just go!"

Tomura went to refute what he said, when a Pro Hero came through the door.

Seeing the situation, and seeing Tomura, Yami and Kenji, Kenji saw the bloodlust within Tomura's eyes, as he moved forward.

"No! You can't!"

The Pro Hero pulled backwards but Tomura was fast, and his hand neared the Pro Hero's face. Kenji recognized the Hero as the one that Iida had interned under, he believed his name was Manual, and he could control water, but couldn't produce it.

So he looked around, and saw a fire hydrant, so he placed his hand outwards, and shot off Death for it, cutting off the top of the fire hydrant, allowing water to spew out of it, Kenji called "Manual-san! Please use that!" Manual's eyes shot for the water, and his hands directed that way, controlling the water, and thrusted it at Tomura.

Tomura, who couldn't grab water, couldn't disintegrate it, and was forced backwards into the side of the Church. Tomura let out a small groan as the water Hero turned towards Yami, and went to send water at her, when Yami thrusted her hand outwards, sending off her Death energy in a torrent, blasting right through the water all together, causing the small particles of it that were left to float into the air for Manual to use, but since they were small they wouldn't be able to do much.

"Trying to attack me. Big mistake..."

Yami showed an aggressive movement.

She was going to kill him.

Kenji knew that Manual wouldn't be able to fight against this kind of opponent, he'd die within a few seconds.

Yami went to move, when Kenji dashed for Manual, and grabbed his shirt, sliding in a seed, gathering ethereal wings by his elbows, and launched Manual away at high speeds, flinging him through the air, and then the seed that Kenji gave him glowed, and durable flower petals sprang around him, protecting him from the impact of being slammed against the floor.

"Haha, that's like Kenji-kun. Saving those unworthy Hero's."

"I had to, or he would of died. He hasn't done anything wrong."

Kenji countered Tomura, who brushed his shirt with small water particles dropping off.

"But with this little skirmish, they will no doubt come for us Tomura. It would be best if we make a retreat."

Kenji heard Yami say, but he didn't much care.

He was just glad that he wanted to make sure that no one would be harmed, or killed.

* * *

Laying in his bed, Izuku watched as Sakura gave a cheery smile, it was only the pair of them, she apparently wished to be with Izuku.

"S-So, Sakura-san...c-can I call you that?"

"Yup, can I call you Izuku-chan?"

"S-Sure." Sakura grinned. "So, Sakura-san...si-since you're Ken-kun's daughter...d-do you know why you're Ken-kun's daughter...I mean, why you were..."

He didn't know how to say it without it sounding rude but Sakura didn't mind.

"Why I was made?" Izuku nodded sheepishly. "I was made to service the League of Villains."

"S-Service the League of Villains? How?"

"My Quirk, was derived from Papa's Quirk, so I could help the League of Villains in battles, among other things."

"And your Quirk is..."

Izuku trailed off, Sakura nodding and answered.

"My Quirk allows me to set distances between peoples hearts."

Izuku cocked his head curiously.

"Set distances?"

"Yes, I can close the distance, or further the distance of peoples affections to other people. So, I could make you love me by closing the distance, or I could flip it by furthering the distance till you'd hate me, and I can do that to others too. I could make say Eri-chan really love you Izuku-chan, and I could make her truly hate you too. But, doing it hurts me, and could knock me out if I do it too much."

Izuku was left stunned.

"T-That's a powerful Quirk...you could make allies enemies, or enemies allies, right?"

"Correct, Izuku-chan. And they said to me, I'd do it for Papa. Papa would be proud of me, if I endured the experiments, the pain, if I did everything they said. But, it was clear as time went on...Papa wasn't coming to see me, Papa didn't even know I existed, as if he did, he wouldn't let me be in pain, I know it to be true. So, I escaped to find Papa, to be loved by Papa."

"T-That's what you want? His love?"

Sakura's face lifted into a gentle and innocent look that it made Izuku protective over her.

"I always wanted to meet him, to be embraced by Papa and to receive his love, so he'd take care of me. I'd be the best daughter in the world. We'd live together, and I'd go to school, and he'd make sure bad people wouldn't be mean to me. I just wanted to be with Papa, but they never let me, so I ran. It was scary, I don't understand this world...but, it's filled with amazing yet also scary things."

"Yes...it can be scary, but those amazing things can bring you so much joy, and you're quite strong to escape such a horrible situation."

Sakura's face turned innocent, poking her fingers together shyly.

"Do you think he'll be proud of me?"

Izuku's face softened.

"Yes, he'll be very proud of you, Sakura-san."

Fresh but happy tears rolled down her face, she embraced Izuku tightly, who gently hugged her back, thinking _"I'll keep this girl safe so she can meet Ken-kun._ " while wondering how Kenji would feel about this girl, though he guessed he'd keep her safe since he did with Eri, and she wasn't even his child.

Suddenly, his door opened to reveal Reaper stepping through. Izuku wore surprise on his face, wondering what he was going to do. If Reaper was going to be angry at Izuku for what happened, since he knew that he had this power, the power of One For All, and he couldn't save Kenji from the League of Villains.

"Ooh, hey Grandpa!"

"Hello Sakura. Your Grandmother wishes to see you, could you please go and meet her in room 224?"

"Of course Grandpa!"

Sakura bowed her head, and left the room, with Izuku watching Reaper with wavering eyes.

"R-Reaper-san I..."

Izuku tried to convey his apologies to him, but Reaper waved his hand.

"I want you to listen to me." Izuku didn't say anything, and listened intently. "Eri's Quirk, allows her to reverse a humans body to a previous state. Do you understand me?"

"E-Eh…? W-Why are you telling me?"

Izuku didn't get it.

What would Izuku need to know that for?

He thought that All Might could've been the one who had this information passed onto him.

Reaper pulled closer to the bed, sitting down on it.

"Her Quirk, can reverse anything that happens to a humans body. Any wound, any damage that could've happened, inflicted by someone else, or by yourself. Do you understand Izuku Midoriya?"

"I-I think I understand...s-she can reverse time on someone's body…? That's a very powerful Quirk..."

"Indeed it is."

Izuku still though wore confusion on his face.

"But, I can't understand why you're telling me."

Reaper adopted a soft smile.

"I know your type, to do anything for their friends. You feel guilt right now, because Kenji went to the League, don't you?" Izuku looked down at the bedsheets before him. "Then, I know you'll probably do something reckless, and that little girl, loves Kenji more than I can even comprehend. She wants to do something to help, but as you know, she couldn't do anything on her own. And this is going to be a very difficult fight. If I'm right, then Kenji's going to need his best friend Izuku."

"But Reaper-san...what can I do that others can't…?"

"You can help save him, like a Hero."

Izuku felt a pulse from his heart.

To think that he would…

To think he'd be able to save Kenji from the League.

And Reaper already knew he had those thoughts in his head.

"How did you..."

Izuku didn't quite get how Reaper knew something like this.

"Because, All Might would be the same for me. Maybe it seems weird, but he, and I...we'd go to the ends of the world for the other, and you and Kenji...yeah, you'd do the same. If you were in his position, nothing would stop him. And seeing your eyes when I walked in, you also held that determination within you. And if you're going to do something reckless, insane...then you better go prepared, and not die. Kenji wouldn't forgive himself if you died, and neither would All Might. I wont stop you, but I wont allow you to be foolish either. Take her with you, use her power. She is just as determined as you. Together, you could save Kenji."

"But, what are you going to be doing?"

Reaper gave him a dark smile.

"I've got things to do during that fight."

"It's really going to turn into a fight...a large battle?"

"A very dangerous one. Get Kenji and get out of there. The Hero's will do the rest, understood?"

"Y-Yes...I understand. D-Does anyone else know about this…?"

Reaper shook his head.

"They'd stop you, but I understand that sometimes, friends need to save their friends. If you're going to do anything reckless, don't go alone. Going alone will get you killed. That's a lesson that a certain friend of yours also needs to learn."

"A certain...you mean Kacchan, don't you?"

Reaper stood up, and walked towards the door.

"All I can say right now is, that girls heart is full of feelings, and she wont be thinking straight. If she ends up going, then she will probably get herself killed." Reaper made it to the door, then looked back towards Izuku. "Oh, here, I was asked to give you this."

Reaper tossed a letter towards Izuku, and he saw that it was from Kota.

It was a thank you letter, and it also apologized to him about what happened.

Izuku's eyes became slightly teary, then looked back to Reaper who was walking through the door.

"Reaper-san! I-I'm sorry!"

Reaper paused, looking back towards him.

"Why are you apologizing?"

Izuku's eyes shed a few tears, Reaper inhaled slowly, and moved back into the room.

"B-Because, I was there...a-and he did so much...h-he protected everyone, and I...I couldn't do anything to save your son...If I had been stronger...if Ken-kun had been given this Quirk instead of me. Then he would've-"

"He wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Izuku gasped.

A few tears fell from his eyes, Reaper however chuckled lightly.

"He'd call you an idiot for that. He knew that day, he would be walking away from the Hero's world to the Villains if it went a certain way. But he also knew that he had to protect everyone before then. Don't blame yourself, he wouldn't blame you."

Izuku continued to shed a few tears, while Reaper left.

Because of that, it seemed like Izuku had managed to at least overcome a few things.

* * *

That night, Katsuki walked away from the hospital, and had a few things with her. She had her bracers with her, and her grenades. It seemed like she had something to prove, something that she was going to do…

But that stopped when Izuku came walking out of the shadows.

"Kacchan, where are you going?"

Katsuki ignored him, and walked past him.

Izuku, unable to let her go, moved closer, and placed a hand on her shoulder, only for Katsuki to turn around and punch Izuku away from her body, he wore surprise on his face at her anger at him only doing that.

"Kacchan..."

"Leave me alone, I'm going, don't follow me."

"Where are you going Kacchan?!"

"I'm going to save Ken. Follow me and I'll explode you."

Izuku didn't like how she was going to do it alone. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"But Kacchan-"

"Shut up nerd..." Katsuki's hand trembled, trying to control her rage. "His face...as he left...he was smiling at me...how could he smile at me, when I was weak enough to be caught…? If I hadn't been caught, then he wouldn't of...he wouldn't of been like this...he wouldn't be in danger...he wouldn't be...he worked so damn hard….he worked so hard to gain respect, and be accepted by others...and because of me, it's all ruined..."

Katsuki began shedding tears.

Tears of anger, regret, frustration.

Everything that she could cry about, she did cry about.

She just couldn't hold it back anymore.

Izuku could understand her frustration, her sadness, her rage, it was something even he felt.

"Even I feel like that Kacchan! If I didn't do anything-"

"If Ken had All Might's power, do you think it would be different?"

Izuku paused.

He looked surprised that Katsuki said that.

Remembering back to the training camp, remembering what Katsuki said about a borrowed Quirk…

"K-Kacchan, do you...I mean...I..."

"I figured it out. You got your power from All Might, didn't you?" Izuku was beyond surprised, Katsuki's sullen eyes went towards him. "I worked it out, after hearing about Ken. We both know that his family member is All For One, the one that can steal any Quirk he wants, and Ken, can do something similar."

"Kacchan, you knew this entire time..."

Izuku was flabbergasted by what was being said.

Katsuki however just glared on towards him.

"I only worked out you after I-Island. I also saw the decline of All Might, and his power...and he gave his power to you...he gave that immense power to you...if I had the power you had, then I could've saved Ken that night...and I wouldn't be feeling like this now!" Izuku jumped back as Katsuki's rage began to boil over. "Why...why did it have to be me that got caught!? Why couldn't I defend him as well Deku?! He's saved me! He's protected me! He even said that it wasn't my fault! He didn't even blame me! W-Why didn't he blame me?! You don't even understand the pain I'm feeling right now!"

"I do Kacchan! I even lost him-"

"He's your friend, I am in love with him! There's a major difference! Now get lost Deku! Or I'll fight you as well! I wont let anything stand in my way to get to Ken! I'll defeat anyone that comes after my Ken! If I had been given All Might's power then...I wouldn't of lost to anyone! I wouldn't of lost him!"

"Kacchan…."

Izuku could see that Katsuki was crying with her anguish being shown.

It must have been hard on her to even think about what had happened, and now seeing that Kenji was with the enemy, and that she was captured because of it, even if Kenji didn't blame her, Katsuki placed blame on herself.

"Now get out of my way!"

"If you go on your own then it is suicide, don't you get it!?"

"Suicide...it isn't suicide if I succeed."

Katsuki turned around and began walking away.

Unable to allow her to leave, Izuku dashed before her, and got between her, and the road.

Katsuki saw red, and her hand went upwards, ready to explode Izuku…

When Reaper's hand came out of the darkness, and held up the young girl.

"Let me go damn it!"

Katsuki tried to send a kick towards Reaper, who casually tossed Katsuki to the side, her legs skidding across the ground, and she came to a halt.

"Sorry Bakugo, but is this really going to resolve anything?"

"This is going to get me to my goal of finding Ken damn it! I wont abandon him at his time of need! He was there for me! He always was there for me! He saved me! He gave me a reason to become stronger! He worked so damn hard like me! He was talented! He was brave! He was so kind to everyone! Even when the world hated him! And now, he's been taken by the enemy who are doing God knows what to him! And all I can do is replay that in my head over and over again! It's killing me! Why couldn't I do something more?! If I hadn't of been captured! If I had been stronger...why couldn't I have saved him?! No one is even blaming me! Why aren't they blaming me!?"

Izuku could hear the trembling in her voice.

The absolute rage that she felt.

The despair on her face.

The tears that fell from her eyes.

It must have been very difficult for Katsuki to say these things...but, it also meant that she was truly close to breaking.

"And Deku...damn Deku getting in my way...and now, he's been acknowledged by All Might...his power is...why did it have to be me...that lost him...that lost Ken..."

She charged for Reaper once more, using an explosion to propel her movements.

Getting before him, he brought up his leg, parrying her own, and then grabbed her by the shirt, lifting her up off the ground, and used his other hand to grapple both of her arms together, lifting them up in the air so she couldn't use her Quirk directly on his body.

"Sorry, but you're a little too green to beat me in a fight." His eyes went to Izuku who flinched. "Him on the other hand...hmmmm..."

"Get off me!"

Katsuki demanded angrily from Reaper who scoffed as a result.

Reaper then dropped her down to the ground, and then directed his hand towards the left.

"You want to fight it out? You want to get out all your anger?" Katsuki exhaled hard. "Then follow me. If you truly want to save Kenji, then you and Izuku there have to work together. If you're at odds, you're going to only make it worse for yourselves. It's about time that this little rivalry comes to an end, so follow me right now."

Katsuki knew that she wouldn't be able to fight off Reaper, and the way that Izuku looked, it seemed that they both had to get out their feelings, so Reaper decided to watch over them to make sure that neither suffered any death injuries.

"Reaper-san..."

"Don't you also want to get out your anger Izuku Midoriya?" Izuku's body stiffened. "You both have unresolved feelings. It will be like when All Might and I had our fight. That wasn't just about proving who was superior, it was about finding out how the other felt. It's about time that you both truly begin to understand one another, and to stop this anger filled rivalry you have. You both care about my son." His eyes went to Katsuki. "You love him." Katsuki tightened her hands, while his eyes went to Izuku. "You care for him as your closest friend." Izuku's face became stiff. "Now come, it's about time to settle this once and for all."

Izuku was reluctant to do it, but Katsuki already was walking in the same direction as Reaper was.

He didn't want to fight Katsuki…

But he knew that Reaper was right.

To save Kenji, they had to work together, and if this was the only way then…

That's what they had to do.

* * *

Kenji was taken away towards a secluded area.

It was dark, and he found it hard to see.

He didn't like this at all.

He could feel the breath of Yami nearby, he could feel her hand on his shoulder.

Since it was so dark, the atmosphere was intense.

He barely could see his hands in front of his face. The feeling of despair was slowly overcoming Kenji himself, and he was sure that he was going to collapse under the intense atmosphere that was being driven around him.

But then he heard a breathing that wasn't unlike from a certain man.

"Come on dear, lets go and meet him face to face. He's been very excited to meet you."

Kenji felt sick to the bottom of his stomach.

"...Why are you doing this?"

Yami gained a light smile, pulling closer to the young boy, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't flinch, he wouldn't allow himself to flinch.

"I understand you're nervous Kenji. I would be too if I was you. When I first met All For One, he scared the life out of me. But I got to know him, for the kind and tender man that he truly is."

"Kind and tender?" Kenji scoffed. "You do know we're talking about a man who has murdered innocent people all for the sake of Quirk's and power, and has raised Tomura-kun into being a little psychopath."

"That was necessary dear. It wasn't us trying to be cruel, it was just us trying our best to make sure that you had the best chances at life. He is quite an important young man when it comes to All Might himself. To make him feel despair."

"And you say that you're good people..."

"I never said we were good, I said that we were kind and tender. There's a difference Kenji. You are kind and tender, but being a Villain within the League means change. That's what my husband is after Kenji, to make this world a better place."

"Unless his iron rules."

Kenji snapped, but Yami remained persistent.

"No, under you Kenji. You are the future. Now, come with me. All For One is very excited to meet you."

He unwillingly walked towards the lone light that was flickering in the darkness.

He couldn't make out what was under the light, but he guessed that it was his dear Grandfather.

Kenji steeled himself as he made it to the light. His heart beat increased in speed. The sweat he had ran down his face, and didn't offer any cooling properties. His body felt cold inside, and he felt like he was going to die from the intense feelings running through him.

"Kenji..."

His voice, Kenji knew too well.

The light began to flicker more and more, and then went a darkened shadow stepped forward, shattering the light above, leaving them in complete darkness.

But then many lights came on, lighting up a warehouse they were in.

He could feel many Quirk's within the Nomu that were around, but he remained strong in the face of All For One.

"Usually, people would be feeling afraid at the mere sight of me. I've even seen people throw up by just being near me, just how terrifying I really can be to the weak minded, and the pitiful." All For One, wearing some black mask that went upwards and covered his entire head, spoke with a wicked tone. "But you my boy, you aren't even flinching. I'm very pleased about that."

"Why would I flinch in the face of a Demon?"

Kenji's retort made All For One laugh out loud.

"Hahaha! I guess that you're right Kenji." Yami smiled on happily, while All For One came closer towards him. "It's been a long time since I have seen you...well, seeing you might be a term you might be in disbelief about. Since my eyes don't work as they used to, thanks to your Hero All Might. He isn't as good as he seems." Kenji felt All For One touch his face delicately, but he still didn't flinch. "You've grown to be quite handsome, just like your Father, and myself in the past. And feeling you from here, you've managed to amass a few good Quirk's, been making use of that power I gifted you?"

"To give it to others. The powers you stole from others."

All For One let out a soft chuckle, as he pulled even closer.

"Now, now, you don't have to do anything silly like that. That power inside of you, has been gifted to you to give yourself more power, not to give it away." Kenji defiantly stared at All For One. "Either way, now that you're with the League of Villains, I'm sure that you'll thrive within the League."

"Yeah, sure I will. Taking me by force, and harming my loved ones. That's a great sales pitch for me to join the League of Villains."

Kenji spoke with a sarcasm tone.

All For One snapped his fingers, and a television screen came on. What appeared there was a picture of Kenji, and a new report. On the bottom of it, below his image, was the question "Did Kenji Mikami reveal the secrets of U.A to the League of Villains?" while panelists spoke about him, Kenji recognizing one of them being Momo's Mother.

Kenji watched the newscast people speaking about him, and even some lesser known Hero's speaking about him, and they seemed to agree that Kenji was the one who had led the League of Villains to the training camp.

They also discussed the possibilities that Kenji was just a Villain out for himself, and people were speaking about the school, and how they shouldn't of allowed Kenji into the school in the first place, something that was quite disheartening for him.

Kenji's eyes lowered while All For One and Yami grinned.

"See my boy? These fools don't know what you really are. They're ready to sell you out almost immediately. That's the weakness of humans. They believe what they want to believe, and wont change their thoughts just because you're a teenager. They hate you Kenji. That will never change, you must know that."

Kenji breathed out of his nose harshly, seeing more and more people speaking negatively about him.

But he didn't allow All For One to have the satisfaction of winning.

"This isn't new to me All For One, trying to break my spirit like this wont work, nice try."

Kenji tried his best to keep a calm and respectable face, so he didn't show any sadness to anyone at all. He wouldn't allow All For One to get the better of him, that's what he would have to do now.

"Are you sure about that?" All For One countered. "You try so hard to win the opinions of these fools...when they should be earning your forgiveness, and your mercy."

Yami gently embraced Kenji who trembled at the touch.

Not with fear.

But with anger.

Anger for what Yami and All For One did to his Mother, and to his brother, to his sister and to his Father. His rage was building more and more.

But if he unleashed it now then it wouldn't do the world any good.

"He's right dear. These little fools are only trying to harm you, when they should fear you. They should tremble at the mere mention of your name. They should respect your lineage, the power you have inside of you can change the world dear. And with us, you can now begin your reign over these people. Have you never thought why All For One hasn't tried more times to take you?"

"Because my brother and Father stopped you both."

Kenji said with a resolute heart.

However, All For One allowed his hand to dip towards him, trying to touch his head, but Kenji pulled away defiantly.

"It was for you to gain the experiences you needed from this world so you could truly learn of the darkness of these humans. They hate what they don't understand my boy, they'll never change, they'll always hate you." All One For placed a hand on Kenji's shoulder who scowled up towards him. "You are someone that can change this world anyway that you want. Do you not understand? You are my blood. You are my future Kenji. You are the real leader of the League of Villains, Tomura's brash but he'll definitely support you."

Kenji listened to what he said.

He wanted to argue.

But, he knew it wouldn't do any good.

He wouldn't be able to win the argument.

However, Kenji then heard a familiar voice from the television.

[You're speaking as if you haven't read the reports and watched the interview from the young girl known as Camie Utsushimi.]

The voice belonged to Mrs Yaoyorozu.

Kenji couldn't believe it.

[That boy, would not give up U.A's training camp. As I am someone that has been known to hate that child in the past, perhaps that is why I was asked to join this panel tonight, it's something I now regret. However, I cannot ignore the facts of everyone involved that night, all of their stories from what we've heard say the same thing. We might not have had the official interview from the U.A faculty yet, but that will come soon, and what we've heard has been all positive about that child. That child had saved peoples lives, that child is no Demon. I thought he was...but, I've witnessed first hand that he is no monster, he saved many people that night, he's saved my life, and my daughters, and I wont join the bandwagon to hate someone that deserves no blame, but deserves acknowledgement for being so strong, and brave to stop the violence by leaving with the League of Villains. In my eyes, he showed the sacrifice that a Hero would make, a true Hero.]

Kenji was blown away that Mrs Yaoyorozu of all people was the one defending him, when she was one of his biggest haters.

Kenji turned to All For One, adopting a smile.

"That's humanities progress All For One. That woman hated me for so long, she was one of the people who hated me most and advocated for me to leave U.A and said I was with the League, now she's defending me. People can change, it might take time, but that's growth, right there."

All For One didn't look pleased, and ended up switching the television off.

All For One then stretched his arms, and waved his hand, while saying "Kurogiri." causing him to appear, and open a portal.

"Come on Kenji, I've got something to show you."

Kenji was reluctant to go.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm going to show you a few things, to do with the future of the League of Villains. I'm also going to show you something's that would prove very interesting to you. So come my boy."

"That didn't answer my question. Where are you taking me?"

Kenji demanded once more.

"We're going to see the future of the League."

All For One took his hand which he hated, and he was led through the portal with Yami holding onto his other hand.

He didn't know what was going to happen, but Kenji knew that to survive for the moment, he would have to do his best to comply with what All For One wanted, so he could get his chance to take him down.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, this was the aftermath of the forest attack, and how everyone is dealing with it. Tomura revealed the reason why he is so obsessed with Kenji, because Kenji was actually someone that had saved him in the past, which drove Tomura to want to better his life in Tomura's messed up mind. Irina and Kenji are now working together with Himiko, and also revealed some of what Irina's had to deal with in regards to All For One. Kenji's in quite the bind right now, especially now that he's finally met his Grandfather, All For One, it is going to be quite hectic for him in the future. Sakura's also back! And it's been fully revealed that she indeed is made from Kenji's DNA, Reaper theorizing her growth had been accelerated, and why she was made, to be a warrior for the League and an explanation on her Quirk, she's quite dangerous if used the right way, though it does cause her pain to use her Quirk so she can't do it on a massive scale, and Mrs Yaoyorozu also has had a change of heart after the events of I-Island, along with what she's seen herself from her daughter, and now is standing up for Kenji.**

 **Katsuki's dealing with Kenji's leaving pretty badly, and tried to mount a rescue for him, only for Izuku to try and stop her, and now they're going to have their fight, bringing it forward from at the end of season three to now as that was caused by All Might's retirement and what not, and since that was changed in this story, it's to do about what happened with Kenji and unresolved emotions, and I've got plans for that part of the story for when the fight between Izuku and Katsuki would've happened so it will happen here instead.**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	51. Fates cruel intentions

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, it's gonna be a fun fight~ Daisuke's gonna be involved during this arc yeah, he wont be sitting out, even if Tomoko wishes for him to. Yeah, she did show up, to show from the time on I-Island that she's been reflecting on Kenji and can now see the error of her ways. She could do something like that, I've got an idea for Katsuki during this arc. Kenji could do that yeah~ Hikari could end up trying something if people bad mouthed her son. Well you never know, they might end up working together~**

 **Vizard Masky; They are yeah. Reaper doesn't know about that scene though, he didn't have knowledge on Katsuki until Kenji met up with her. Yeah, it really isn't brought up again huh. Maybe she could yeah~ I suppose so yeah~ No, Dabi doesn't know Reaper and Stain work together, no one really knows about it right now. Well, I can't say if he will die or not. And thanks!**

 **LoamyCoffee; It's going to be quite amazing!**

 **blazingpheonix123; They surely are yeah~ She surely is, the Mother...well, I can't reveal that, spoilers and all. They are yeah, this place in the story made the most sense for them to fight. It's going to be quite the interesting set of events~ Yeah, they'll do the dorm competition alright~ And thanks very much!**

 **D N Works; It's going to be quite the fight, and you're right, it's going to be a challenging fight even if Reaper is pissed off. Gigantomachia, he'll appear yeah~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It surely is getting quite intense~ They are yeah, they're taking it pretty harsh. She is yeah, Camie's trying her best. Yup, they've met her, and we'll see Kenji's reaction to his children this chapter. It's going to be quite the fight~**

 **Dark King Marcel; Thanks very much!**

 **Arkraith; No worries about it, and yeah, she's in season four alright~ That's fine, I understand about real life things.**

 **KarmaChaos5; She is Kenji's daughter. He'll have some strong emotions about it. Yup, Irina and Himiko are working on his side now, to do their best to help him out. I did yeah, it just makes sense to have it here rather than later. She did yeah. Sakura's Quirk name, it's Love Scale, as that's what she does.**

 **Guest 1; He is yeah, Kenji's pretty smart so he came to that conclusion after witnessing what has happened. Yeah, he might lose fingers in canon, or they'd just be broken who knows right now hehe~**

 **Guest 2; We'll see Kendo's this chapter. I have prepared for what's gonna happen during that part of the series. They'll protect her the best that they can.**

 **Guest 3; Thanks for the suggestions! To answer them in order without spoiling, something might happen when they try and rescue Kenji. Hikari and Irina are going to get in on the fight. And that would be pretty cool if they did something like that.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much. Sakura's his legit daughter, through medical means, not a natural birth, but she is comprised of his DNA like a child naturally would be. Yup, quite the surprise huh, after seeing what happens in canon to her, she'll gain a little more prominent role here. Twice is fun to write for. Yup, Tomura is showing a surprisingly softer side, and revealing about their past together. Hikari truly is going through it yeah~ Yeah, Reaper's not taking prisoners now. Daisuke's also going through quite a bit, we'll see more soon. Yeah, Kenji's rocking the Villain attire huh~** **? Irina's role is going to become prominent. Well you never know what's gonna happen next~ Yeah, not all of them are, Camie managed to get to some people. No, it was something different. Yup, we got an explanation on her Quirk, quite strong, not a real combat Quirk, but still can basically have anyone hate or love anyone else. They'll have their canon relationship from this chapter onwards from when they fight in canon. Yeah, Kenji and All For One are going to have a complex relationship. She's got it. He is yeah. We'll see them in the near future. Sure, he could. Kenji can do that already if he tried hard enough. Maybe he could yeah~**

 **Ragna; Thanks for the suggestions. I can't reveal that, spoilers. Though this chapter hints about it.**

 **Guest 4; Sure, that would be quite the way to go out~ Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 5; She is yeah. Good question, is she a spy for Reaper, or is she spying on Reaper? She could interview him yeah~**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, they sound pretty awesome to me! I like those ideas, they'd be pretty cool~**

 **Wtfstarftw10; Probably sometime in the future.**

 **Andrew123456; I couldn't reveal that, spoilers. Kenji wouldn't turn into a Villain of his own volition though.**

 **Kono Dio da; He'll be showing up a little bit before that. I could see a moment like that. All Might and Reaper will have some fun moments. Yeah he could say something like that. Sure, those sound awesome to me!**

 **AlphaOmega; They surely did yeah, after all that time. We'll see a little bit of what they're up to this chapter. He is yeah, Tomura has a soft spot for Kenji as he explained a little bit of their backstory together last chapter. They are yeah, they saw what sacrifices he had done for them, and they grew to care about him as a friend, a lover, someone they truly care for. She did yeah, Camie saw the truth, and she wasn't pleased about it.**

 **Neonlight01; He surely is making a move yeah. He is yeah, he loves and cares for Hikari, and wants to always keep her safe. Tomoko and Kota truly do care for Daisuke, and they have quite the relationship. They are yeah, team Himiko, Kenji and Irina are going to be working together quite well. Yeah, their fights this chapter!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Fates cruel intentions**

Within a small, confined area, Himiko was working diligently on what Kenji had wanted.

She wished she knew where he was right now.

But she didn't know, so she had to do her best with what she had to work with.

"Aaah!"

Himiko let out a surprised breath when she felt a hand on her back, causing her to withdraw a knife for protection.

Turning around, she saw that it was just Irina that had come.

"Geez, don't do that Irina-chan, I was getting worried, and thought that I'd have to stab you or something~"

"Sure...whatever. Come on, we can get this done, then we can begin making moves to get out of here."

"Sure, but where is Kenji-kun exactly?"

Irina wish she knew that.

"All I know is that All For One has his hands around him right now."

"If he's with him then..."

Irina bowed her head.

"He wont do anything right now….I'm sure. He'll try and gain Kenji's trust somehow, but he wont succeed, not if we have anything to say about this."

Himiko thought that was true.

She wished that she could see Kenji right now.

Though sadly, she wasn't sure where he was right now, and how to reach him.

So she had to continue working with Irina.

"Is this going to work?"

Himiko demanded from Irina who furrowed her eyebrows.

"In theory. Since we have Kenji's blood, with the strand of Death, it should be able to help us overcome the natural defences that the Quirk has, and should even effect Yami if she's given some as well. Even if only for a little while, she wont be able to escape either."

"You know how to make this stuff, right? Kenji-kun gave me the notes and all, but..."

"Yes, I know how to make this kind of stuff. My Mother's a doctor, I've been the League of Villains medic for years now, so I have first hand experience on things like this. So leave this to me, and hand me that mixer over there."

Irina asked gently, Himiko nodded, and walked over.

"How long will this take?"

Irina, holding up what seemed to be a chemical, smirked at it.

"If all goes well, it should be ready by tomorrow."

"Good, the sooner this is done, the better. And the plant?"

"Exactly, we have to be quick about this. We don't know what's going to happen next. We have to presume that we're all we've got right now. And as for the plant, that was a stroke of genius from Kenji, with that plant, we've got more than enough to make enough for the League of Villains. In all honesty, it is quite brilliant, for what Kenji's come up with. We couldn't outfight them, so lets outsmart them instead."

"Damn straight. He's counting on us, so lets do this while he survives."

Himiko liked the idea of that, and only time would be able to tell where this was going to lead. Hopefully, they'd be able to pull off the impossible.

* * *

Kenji was taken towards a new place, a new laboratory with All For One, and Yami right behind him.

It was almost sickening to be in their presence.

But to continue going on, he would have to strengthen his resolve.

He didn't know exactly where he was, he could only feel a few people around, but what Kenji said was Nomu...but, these were stronger than the ones he had seen before.

These felt like new leveled ones…

The new kind of powers that Kenji didn't even want to think about.

As he watched them, their eyes shot open at the exact same time, and focused on Kenji's form.

He pulled backwards, it felt creepy that they were staring at him...

But they didn't seem threatening, in fact they seemed docile.

Like they were studying Kenji's form.

"Welcome Kenji, to a project that I call High End."

"High End…?"

Kenji murmured, Yami giggled, and explained while moving forward.

"These Nomu's have higher specs than the ones you've faced before. They can a good amount of Quirk's, and they are quite powerful. These will be your army Kenji when they're ready." Kenji looked at each and everyone of the Nomu's, seeing mostly male Nomu, but he saw a female type Nomu. "Magnificent, aren't they? What stunning creations."

Kenji didn't exactly feel the same way that All For One did about that.

"Stunning creations...it makes me feel sick to see all of this, these used to be people and you've done..." Kenji's eyes went to a small Nomu on the side, Johnny, the small Nomu. "That Nomu...that wasn't a child, was it?"

"That doesn't matter Kenji." As All For One said it, the doctor Kenji had seen before on I-Island came out of the shadows. "Ah, there you are."

"Master. I'm very pleased to see you."

"Yes. Are they ready for inspection?"

Kenji had to wonder what he meant by 'inspection'.

Was it the Nomu?

Or was it someone else?

He didn't really know, but he was worried to find out.

"Yes Master, follow me."

With a creepy expression on his face, Kenji was led towards another part of the labs. He walked past the Nomu's, looking at each of them, and knew that they were dangerous. It was clear that they were very dangerous. If these beasts were unleashed onto the world, then the Pro Hero's would be overwhelmed. Honestly, he wasn't sure if even All Might would be able to take them all down by himself...no, he thought that it would be a distinct impossibility due to how All Might was losing his power.

Stepping through the doors that the doctor led them too, Kenji saw that there were a few...children stood there, Kenji counted four of them. Three boys, and a single girl.

From the youngest looked five to six, then ten to eleven, then thirteen or fourteen, to finally fifteen to sixteen.

But what Kenji noticed the most, was the fact that the children...all appeared to look like him.

Similar facial features, among other things that would be a dead giveaway that they were somehow connected to Kenji.

The group of children all looking towards Kenji with widened eyes, tears dancing between their eyelids, like they had finally met someone they had been wanting to meet for so long.

"Great, aren't they?"

All For One spoke up, Kenji turning behind him to see Yami smiling happily.

"...What do you mean? Who are they...? Why do they look like..."

Kenji was almost afraid to ask.

He didn't want to know why they looked like him.

What All For One had been doing with these kids.

"Shouldn't you be asking, who are they in relation to you?"

Kenji felt sick, and his face turned pale.

"...What have you done?"

His voice trembled, believing he understood a certain something that was going on.

All For One, with a sickening laugh, answered Kenji.

"These are your children Kenji."

Kenji placed a hand over his mouth, looking back towards the children who all looked towards him hopefully.

"...My children? What does that...how does that even...w-what…?"

While Kenji spoke with horror, the doctor continued speaking with a laugh.

"These are my finest works. These children are apart of the Kenji Project. These children were made from your DNA, and sprinklings of others."

"Sprinklings...of others?"

Kenji almost didn't want to know the truth.

He felt horrified.

It was terrifying to see the children like this.

His children.

"These children are very powerful in their own right. With your unique DNA, these children were created to be very strong, and unlike most Nomu, they didn't lose their intelligence, they're even smarter than High Ends, and with your unique power, we were able to give birth to new Quirk's with your abilities or by using your unique body to deal with the backlash of the Quirk's they have. Don't you want to be a proud Father, and rejoice in your children Kenji-sama?"

Kenji continued to feel sick. He felt disgusted by what was going on. These children...they looked as if they had been experimented on. Horrifyingly so.

They had scars on their bodies, they looked tired.

All looked towards him, desperate for affection, for love.

He could feel it with his Life side.

They wanted Kenji to love them.

He walked forward like a zombie, looking between the children...his children.

All their sweet, innocent faces.

They all looked like him in some way.

They had either his basic facial structure, his eyes, his smile…

As Kenji walked between them all, one little boy reached out his hand, and it clutched Kenji's hand. He could see that the boy had a scar across his face, and his pleading eyes broke Kenji's heart, shattering it.

"Daddy...Daddy do you...love me?"

Kenji's eyes leaked massive amount of tears.

They fell down his face, looking between each and everyone of the children.

He couldn't stop.

He wasn't even making a sound.

The tears just fell silently down his face.

"What's wrong dear?"

Yami showed concern, and tried to move closer, when Kenji snapped his eyes towards her, so she backed down.

"All of you are monsters!" Kenji glared at All For One as his Death and Life began to surround him, giving into his rage. "How could you do this…? They're only children...what have you done to them?!"

He snapped.

All For One loved this.

He loved seeing Kenji's rage.

He usually was a calm young man, but when he was angered…

When his rage shined through, that's what All For One desired more than anything.

"I've made them for you to have more soldier's Kenji." All For One spoke to the intense anger of Kenji. "These children live to serve you, they want the love of their Father. Since they're young, all I had to do was promise them love from you. Showing them videos of your kindness, they naturally were drawn to you, they love you, they want you to take care of them, and they'll endure anything to be loved by you, Kenji. Experiments, pain, suffering. All just for your affection. It was better to keep their emotions, as if they fight for you, they'll push even harder than Nomu's do, they'll go beyond their limits for you."

Kenji pulled away with horror.

He felt like he was going to throw up once more.

But he managed to hold back his bile more than last time.

"Y-You're sick...you're more messed up than I thought...you're experimenting on children...my children...and I didn't know...they've been here, suffering...then again, I shouldn't be surprised, you make Nomu's from people...so why not make children to fight for you..."

"Think of it as these being your soldiers. They are here to make sure your reign as the League of Villains leader, is ensured. Because of your unique DNA, they can handle more punishment than most can, like your body can. They each have a unique power that can assist you, and they topple most Nomu's I've ever created my boy, but it's difficult to create them so we've only produced four here, plus one that's not here right now."

Kenji's eyes looked between All For One, Yami, and the doctor.

His eyes settled on the doctor.

"To make these children...how did you make them grow so fast…?"

The doctor adopted a wicked smirk.

"I accelerated their growth to acceptable levels. Some couldn't take the growth, and ended up dying as a result, or their Quirks were too strong and ended up killing them. But these children survived. The power of science, made these children come into being. They are quite useful, we've used them for all sorts of missions. Recruitment's, and fighting strong enemies, it's quite good to have an army of children, people hesitate to strike children, and they'll do anything for precious Papa. Making them was a true strike of genius, it was difficult, but it was rewarding-"

"You evil bastard!"

Kenji surprised everyone by jumping the doctor, pinning him to the floor, shaking him by his coat, slamming him to the floor.

His anger had been unleashed.

"How dare you be proud of this?! They're only children and you've abused them! They didn't ask for this! You've experimented on innocent children to turn them into soldiers!? You are disgusting! The pain you've caused these children, I'll make sure you rot for this!"

Kenji punched the doctor in the face with Death added, breaking his nose from the impact, and he screamed out loud.

But he had brought this upon himself.

He had pushed Kenji...they had caused him to snap.

"Master please help me..."

The doctor pleaded with a trembling voice to All For One who chuckled darkly at the sight.

Yami even began to laugh at the sight of Kenji's rage.

They had pushed too far, and this was the result of that anger.

All For One then walked closer, dragging Kenji off the doctor.

"Get your hands off me you scum!"

Kenji growled at All For One who chuckled while Yami grabbed the body of the doctor, and takes him away to be treated.

"I'm sorry Kenji, but I still need him around, so I can't let you kill him. Though if you're looking to kill someone, then we can wait until All Might comes by."

"I'm never going to kill anyone! You're like that, not me! I'm not a monster like you!"

All For One released a titter out of his mouth.

"I see, that's quite nice Kenji."

"All For One, you'll be sent to prison, and you'll watch as your empire crumbles. Mark my words, you'll be punished for everything you've done, and when you're dragged away to prison, remember me, because don't be mistaken, I will send you to prison to rot for what you've done to those people that you turned into Nomu's, and these children you made from my DNA. You are evil personified. I'll never be like you."

Kenji stared down his Grandfather.

This was a situation Kenji couldn't even predict.

He wouldn't of thought even All For One to go this far…

No, maybe he didn't think that All For One would make children like this.

Kenji felt energy leave him, and All For One allowed Kenji to be free.

This was all to much.

Seeing these children.

Being taken by the League.

Seeing his friends and loved ones damaged because of him.

Now seeing these children and their suffering...

Kenji walked towards the children, looking between them all, seeing them looking back at him for love...for affection.

Something he suspected they never had received.

He fell down to his knees before them, and though he hated that they existed like this...they existed.

They were made from him.

They were his children, no matter how he looked at it.

His hand reached out to each of the children before him, and petted their heads.

As soon as he did that…

Their faces lifted up, and they began shedding tears.

A pat on the head from Kenji meant the world to them.

"My children...suffering through all of this pain..."

Kenji saw the young boy who held his hand before, and gave him a smile, then the oldest male came forward who had a mixture of white and black hair, unlike him, it wasn't split down the middle, but mixed together and he had bluish eyes, putting his hands behind his back.

"Father, I am so pleased to finally meet you! I knew that unlike Sakura, staying here would allow us to meet!"

Kenji found it weird that a boy his age, was calling him Father.

But, he also could see that the children needed this so he just allowed them to call him that.

"Sakura...another...child? The fifth child he mentioned..."

"Y-Yes Father, she escaped because she was always saying that she'd find you and bring you here to save us, but I stayed here because I knew you'd come. I also must inform you that I am your strongest child, so allow me to fight in your honour. I shall fight anyone that comes up against you. Especially the likes of All Might, and the boy known as Izuku Midoriya."

"Fight...no, you don't have to fight for me. You don't have to fight at all."

The young boy looked troubled, while the girl who was the thirteen to fourteen year old with twintail's that reached down to her hips, and nearly white blonde hair and yellow eyes, pulled out what seemed to be a necklace made from decorated metal, it almost looked like a chain, but it had a flower shape at the end, all made of metal.

"I made this for you Dad. W-Will you accept it...?"

Kenji smiled gently, taking the necklace, and put it around his neck, the girls face lifted up beautifully.

"It's beautiful... I'll wear this always."

Kenji petted her head, making her smile while the young boy with purple hair down to his chin, and matching eyes, shyly came over, and pulled out a stick figure drawing. Written under the stick figures holding hands was 'Me' and 'Papa', Kenji folded it up and placed it in his pocket for safe keeping'.

"P-Papa...I drew that...I-I know it isn't that good but..."

"No, it's brilliant, you made that just for me?"

The young boy shuffled his feet.

"Y-Yes, Papa. Also, Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Erm...y-you also have a Quirk that's not nice...ri-right?"

"A Quirk that's not nice...?"

"Yes...my Quirk's not nice, it isn't pretty and it only causes people to suffer...it's a bad Quirk...isn't it?"

Kenji petted his head once more, the young boy looked on shyly.

"No Quirk is bad, yours isn't either, whatever it is. It's what we do with our Quirks that makes them good or bad, we can use them for good or for bad, the Quirk itself isn't bad or evil, or good."

"I-I see...so, my Quirk can be good?"

"It can be anything you want. I learned that myself, I also thought my Quirk was bad, but I learned it can be anything I want, and yours can too."

The purple haired boy hugged onto Kenji who embraced him with a single arm.

The youngest child, a small boy that looked around the height of Eri, gently embraced Kenji.

"I-I couldn't make anything like that Daddy, I'm not allowed to allow my imagination to run wild..."

"That's okay, don't worry about it."

He assured the child.

Kenji then furrowed his eyebrows as he looked between the kids.

" _Child soldiers, people would hesitate to strike children, and these children will have powerful Quirks to strike back with, and it seems that All For One has brainwashed them to do anything to receive affection from me, even just a chance they would do anything, they don't know any better, they were raised to be killing machines yet they're completely innocent children with distinct personalities, it's scary what he's done. These children in ways are scarier than Nomu, they have the intelligence of humans so can think of strategies unlike average Nomu's and maybe even these High Ends, these kids have childlike appearances, Nomu's look like monsters, Hero's are more inclined to fight and stop Nomu's than children, and maybe he made them so I'd feel more inclined to stay with the League to keep them safe. But I know what I have to do... I need to protect them...I need to save them from this, but how am I going to save them...? All For One wont risk me knowing the location of this place until I gain his, and the Leagues trust...I need to think of something...I need to work this situation to my advantage somehow...I need to think long term...and Tomura-kun can help me with that, even if he's completely unaware..._ "

While Kenji thought about it and was forming a long term plan, the young boy tilted his head with a smile.

"I-I see, then I'm glad Daddy! We waited so l-long to meet you...you're amazing..."

Kenji exhaled slowly, and gave each child what they hadn't received before.

A simple hug.

Affection.

They wanted this, and now they got it, they finally could feel loved.

However, while Kenji was doing that, All For One whispered to Yami who had returned.

"Is it ready?"

"After collecting what was necessary from various people, and building it, it is ready. Are we going to need it?"

His face turned to Kenji who continued embracing the children.

"It seems that Kenji will have to come over to our side, whether he likes it or not. Even if we have to force it upon him."

Yami bowed her head.

"Of course, I'm sure he'll understand once he's fully on our side."

The pair smirked, while watching Kenji.

It seemed that they had a sinister plan.

What that entailed...only time would tell.

* * *

Katsuki and Izuku were taken to a new place entirely, with Reaper watching on. The area they had been taken was a deserted area, there were buildings around, but they seemed to be abandoned.

"W-Where are we Reaper-san?"

Izuku asked innocently, while Katsuki still felt her rage bubbling inside of her.

"We're in a place that I own, it's a place I take new recruits to train their Quirk's. Go on, do what you want, fight to your hearts content. But, if I feel like someone's about to die, then I'll be stepping in to stop the fight."

Reaper leaped away onto a tall building, and overlooked the pair of them.

Katsuki's face scowled, while Izuku looked on towards Katsuki with a worried look.

"Kacchan, I don't really want to fight you...t-this is going a little far. Even though Reaper-san said those things...I don't want to have a fight now. Ken-kun's in trouble right now, and this is-"

"This is the perfect time to fight! If I can take down someone with All Might's power then I can...I can save Ken myself! I wouldn't need any power from All Might! Even though I admired him...I tried so hard to be strong... Lets see if my admiration of All Might was wrong after all!"

Katsuki snapped and charged at him, using her explosion Quirk to propel her forward faster than Izuku had predicted that she'd go. It was insane. Even the ground below her had been blown apart by her Quirk.

"Kacchan!"

Katsuki didn't care, and swung her fist for him, and set off an amazing explosion, creating a large dust cloud. Izuku barely had time to pull away from her, while the smoke rose between them, and small scuff marks appeared on Izuku, Reaper furrowing his eyes at the sight.

"You like to read a lot, huh?" Katsuki shot off for the sky, and saw Izuku there so she tightened her hands together, forming more of her power. "Then read about this!"

Katsuki unleashed a plethora of explosive power, shattering windows that were nearby.

Reaper felt the air beginning to turn warmer from the powerful explosions Katsuki was setting off, and murmured "Not bad." and then saw that in fact, Izuku had narrowly dodged the powerful explosions with his own quick thinking.

"No matter how many times I pulled ahead, you seemed to be there before me! I was always before you, and now, I'm way in the back behind you! How did that even happen?!"

Katsuki launched an explosion from a distance at Izuku, who allowed his body to spin to the left, and the explosion ripped through the pavement, Izuku was shocked by that, but he also saw that her tears were falling from her face.

He thought that she probably was thinking about Kenji right now.

What kind of situation he was in.

And what happened that night, how she wasn't able to use her full power to save him from the damage done by enemies.

Seeing his broken form, still fighting.

How he was still saving everyone.

And her own cursing of her powerlessness…

He understood the pain that was within her heart right now.

Because he felt the same.

"I said fight me! Stop running away from me!"

Katsuki pulled closer with her hands cupped together, ready to deliver an explosion.

Reaper furrowed his eyebrows, but then saw the look on Izuku's face.

The way that his face turned serious.

"Bout time, boy."

Reaper smirked, and watched as Izuku flipped forward, his leg stretching outwards, and kicked Katsuki's hands up into the air, the explosive power ringing upwards, and shot up towards Reaper, who snickered, and stretched out his hand, releasing his Death energy, and destroyed the power that Katsuki released.

"R-Reaper-san! I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry about me, I can handle any power you dish out. Even if you have All Might levels of power, you both are still too green to deal with me, even with the levels of power you've been showing me. So keep going you two, I want to see this resolved, tonight."

Reaper explained, while cracking his neck to the side.

Though he didn't admit it, he was quite excited to see how far Izuku had come, and where Katsuki stood up to him in the levels of power she had, it was quite exciting to know the future of the pair of them, and then his mind drifted to All Might.

" _Toshi, when we fought, our feelings were laid out, so I know that deep down, you'd probably want them to resolve their feelings. I just am allowing it in a slightly unconventional way. You'd probably be against the means of how it happens, but for me, this is the best thing that these young people can achieve. Especially now that after we confront All For One and Yami...we might not be the same afterwards._ "

Allowing his thoughts to run away with him, Reaper couldn't help but think of All Might…

No, the man under All Might.

Toshinori.

The man he met many years ago, and who still now occupied more of his thoughts than he'd care to admit.

Izuku closed his eyes briefly, returning to the ground.

Katsuki skidded from the kick she received, but came to a halt, and glanced at Reaper.

His eyes were like Kenji's own.

That caused her heart to break even more.

Knowing that Kenji was in danger, and all of these emotions were within her…

It was devastating to her.

Izuku, concerned for Katsuki, went to move forward, but she snapped her wrist outwards, and slapped his hand away from her.

"Why did I end up chasing after someone who was always behind me…? Why didn't I do more that night…? If I had done more...then Ken wouldn't be...he wouldn't of had to sacrifice himself for me...everyone keeps saying that it wasn't my fault...but it was! I was too weak! I...I didn't have the power either you or he had...his resolve that night...everyone was telling stories about how he came to them, and suffered for them...he truly went to places, I couldn't go. He progressed so far...and I wasn't mad. I was so happy..."

"Kacchan..."

Katsuki's darkened eyes went to Izuku, but he saw more tears rolling down her face than ever before.

"I was happy...because he was happy. To get everything he had achieved, through hard work, and effort. I wanted to be just like him. To me...he represented my own goals in life. Progress through hard work, blood, sweat and tears. Going through all of it...made me realize that I was looking at a mirror...he was like me. Our attitudes were different, he was more soft spoken and gentle while I was brash and to the point..but our determination...our strengths were the same, I'd met someone with great talent, but also the drive to achieve his own goals...and yet...as time passed by...his power increased, and I was left following him..."

"Kacchan...even I...even I can see that...but Ken-kun's power was because he had accepted his own self! He had accepted Reaper-san was his Father, and then he grew stronger-"

"And you...you became too far for me to even see. You walked beside him...and I was...that night...I can't stop thinking about it. The way he smiled at me...he didn't blame me for even a second! I don't get it! W-Why didn't he blame me at all?! If I hadn't of been captured, then he wouldn't of been in the situation he was in!"

Izuku understood in the end.

How she was feeling.

The emotions bubbling up inside of her.

It didn't matter who won in the end, Katsuki had to get out her feelings, and he had to stand up to her feelings, and take them on, so they could work together and free Kenji from what has imprisoned him.

Katsuki came at Izuku once more, while shooting off at him like a rocket. Her explosions made her get distance between them, but Izuku did something that Katsuki wasn't expecting. It was a move like Kenji's. How he spun around, how he used that momentum to kick outwards, that was Kenji's signature kick, even she knew that, so she used her arm to block the kick, but the kick was strong, and it allowed Izuku to slam Katsuki away from his body, and he himself landed on the ground, putting up his fists ready to fight.

He could feel his arms being slightly painful.

He had just recently had them fixed.

But even then, he held resolve to finally begin dealing with Katsuki herself.

"I see, then I'm not planning to be your sandbag Kacchan!"

Katsuki cracked her neck side to side, while Reaper chuckled.

"So he's finally found the resolve...good."

Katsuki leaped into the air with speeds that defied Izuku's knowledge, and came down towards him at a fast pace. Izuku leaped backwards, while Katsuki slapped the ground with a fiery explosion, ripping the ground up from underneath them, and saw Izuku in the air.

She leaped upwards, spinning in the air, and created a massive explosive power around her form. Izuku winced at the sight of her doing that, seeing that it could be as powerful as the Howitzer Impact that she had.

" _Kick her hand away._ "

That's what he thought, so he slammed his foot downwards into her hand, releasing her explosion downwards, but Katsuki growled, and punched Izuku in the stomach, which surprised him, and sent him crashing into a nearby building, denting the side of the building with how powerful her punch was.

Izuku grimaced at the feeling he received, the impact of the punch and his back hitting the wall.

It hurt.

But he still didn't give up either, this fight needed to happen to get their own thoughts out on the table.

He stood up from the ground, and launched himself at Katsuki. Katsuki's scowl grew, and she sent a punch for him, but she was surprised when he ducked her hand, and grabbed her wrist, and lifted her up over his body.

"Take this!"

Izuku span around and threw Katsuki against a side of a building, causing her to spit up bile. Reaper was mildly surprised that he did that, but Katsuki was relatively unharmed, so he didn't step into the battlefield.

Katsuki bounced back, and allowed her hands to cup together, and from her extended hands, a myriad of explosions erupted outwards, tearing through the area harshly, Izuku's eyes widened at the sight, and was forced to jump up into the air, only for Katsuki to appear there thanks to exploding herself upwards, and swung her fist downwards, while he swung his leg upwards, colliding with one another, and blew them both backwards, smashing into the ground for the pair of them, Reaper cocked his head at the sight.

"My way of fighting by predicting my opponents movements before acting is taking too long..." Izuku spoke to himself, getting onto his knees. His eyes then went to Katsuki. "I know that you think I'm weak, but I've been growing stronger Kacchan!"

Katsuki felt her body being sore from the power of her attacks, but she didn't quit, and shot for him once more, getting close, aiming a powerful fist for him, but he raised his arm, and blocked the hit, but the strength behind the attack forced him backwards ever so slightly, his guard breaking, which she took advantage of, and slammed her fist deeply into his face, creating an explosion right in his face, propelling him up into the air at high speeds.

"I'm sure you're up to something. But even if you are, I wont let you get to do! Even then, you were nothing, but it was like you were looking down on me! That attitude you have is like you think you're better than me!"

Izuku, with smoke coming off his cheek, flipped in the air, and returned to the ground, to see Katsuki walking closer.

"Is that what you thought? At first, I did have nothing. There were parts I hated about you, but I couldn't help but think you were amazing as well! That day that we met Ken-kun changed both of our lives! That day...I received that power, and I received...I gained a best friend that day. Before that...I didn't have any real friends, but Ken-kun became my friend, and you fell in love with him!" Izuku's body began to glow with his green lightning, his Quirk steadily seemed to be improving in Reaper's eyes. "Both you and Ken-kun, I chased after both of you! To me, you both were more amazing than All Might was! You said about Ken-kun being someone who you thought was amazing, even I did! I received my Quirk, he helped me with everything! Training, healing my body! He did his best for me...and that night, I also regret it Kacchan! I could have done more! I should have done more! And because of that, he's gone! My best friends gone, and I'm fighting you to sort out our feelings when we shouldn't be doing this!"

Katsuki was flabbergasted at Izuku's declaration, along with his genuine emotion.

So much so that she was caught off guard when he ran straight towards her at high speeds.

"You didn't even realize it, but I chased after both of you! During the tournament, I chased after you both! I saw how amazing you both were! Overcoming opponents! And Ken-kun...that was what truly made me believe that he would become a very strong Hero, after everything had happened, he overcame that darkness within his heart, and showed a smile! Even you saw it, right Kacchan?! You said you chased him, but you fought him equally, he didn't hold back! You and he hold the same power!"

His leg raised into the air, and his leg came down towards Katsuki harshly, which ran by her face, with sparks of green lightning coming off Izuku and touched her face, but the intense pressure of the attack caught Katsuki in a windstorm, Reaper gave keen interest.

" _Because he limits himself, he hadn't realized how much stronger his body has become. His power has been increasing slowly, but surely. And now the output of his body is probably about ten percent of One For All. It's a good change from five percent to ten percent, and Katsuki certainly is going to be feeling it now._ "

The kick that Izuku gave her caused her body to skid across the ground from the windstorm, but she jumped to her feet, ready to fight, when she saw Izuku coming right for her body, so rather than wait, she charged right for him as well.

The pair came close to one another, and a mesh of green lightning and explosive power collided, though Izuku spun around his leg, managing to kick Katsuki's shoulder backwards, knocking her off balance just enough for Izuku to build up even more power within his body.

Katsuki's hand rose upwards, her explosive power charged and ready to destroy Izuku, swinging her arm upwards, forced an explosion right in his face, flinging him backwards through the air, while forcing Katsuki backwards across the ground.

"Damn, now this is entertaining."

Reaper chuckled out to himself, seeing the pair not holding back their powers.

Izuku pushed off against a wall that he neared in the air, making a beeline for Katsuki.

"Is that all you've got Kacchan?!"

Katsuki snarled, and shot off into the air right for Izuku.

Izuku knew that Katsuki had a pretty good grasp on why he was using his legs more than his fists. Because his arms were still healing. Even that fact didn't escape Izuku. But he also knew something that Katsuki didn't.

His fist tightened, and slammed right against Katsuki's face, surprising her immensely, pushing her body backwards, while his fist dug into her face, Reaper parted his lips in bemusement.

" _These two surely would have a good understanding. In a lot of ways, Izuku Midoriya reminds me of someone I know. Someone that has a lot of things to deal with, and takes it for the sake of friendship. He's very much like All Might...but, he's also showing he's different...no, he might even be better than All Might given enough time. I guess these two are on the right path after all, and now are beginning to see that being friends, is better than being enemies. Even if it is for Kenji's sake. These two little weirdos._ "

He laughed to himself, watching the display happening before him.

He truly was amused.

Not because of how destructive the fight was.

But how they both had similar thoughts, yet expressed them in completely different ways.

Katsuki however, wouldn't lose.

She refused to lose this fight.

She grabbed onto Izuku's shirt, and allowed her hand to go upwards.

Setting off a large explosion that shattered nearby windows, they were forced to dig into the ground. Izuku spat out bile while Katsuki pinned him down to the ground. Pinning his legs with her own, and his arms with her hands, she had come out on top of the battle, Reaper furrowing his eyebrows at the sight.

"I win..."

Katsuki breathed out, sweat pooling off both of them.

Reaper casually jumped down towards the ground while Katsuki spoke to Izuku.

"All Might's power...if you had made it your own, then you shouldn't of lost to me. Why did you lose…?"

"It's because he hasn't perfected it yet." Reaper spoke up, bringing Katsuki to her feet, and Izuku as well. "Like you can still grow stronger. You both finally have achieved it, a state of understanding one another. Can you tell that you've been understanding the other more and more through your blows?"

Izuku and Katsuki didn't say anything.

Reaper continued.

"This feud, can stop now. Rather than be enemies, be rivals. Be friends. Be whatever you want. But I can tell you right now, Kenji needs both of you." Izuku and Katsuki glanced at one another. "You both said it best during your fight. You both came together for this single boy. With friendship, with love, with affection, with all of it. That day you met, changed your lives. And I am not talking about the Quirk you received Izuku Midoriya, I'm talking about that day was the beginning of your new journey of life." Reaper smirked, and glanced behind him. "Wouldn't you agree, Toshi?"

Katsuki and Izuku stiffened.

Their eyes went behind Reaper, to see All Might walking closer in his muscular form.

"Kuro...what is the meaning of this exactly?"

"It's to make these teens see that their lives are being wasted while fighting against one another. They both have very similar viewpoints, they express it differently though. As a role model, wouldn't you agree that them being allies is better than being enemies? Especially at a time like this."

All Might had to begrudgingly agree to such words.

"Yes, that's right so..."

"She already figured out your secret." All Might stiffened. "Kenji didn't tell her, and neither did Izuku...well, not directly anyway." Izuku sweat dropped, remembering the time he had slipped about receiving a Quirk to Katsuki. "This fight can now put them on a new path, like it did us. Remember when we fought, and I'm not talking about the USJ. I'm talking about the time that we both had hard things to get over. Nana's passing, and my past with my family. I thought that I'd lend a hand to these teenagers and make them see their actions for what they represent, and that is...how they can push one another to grow stronger."

"Yes...you're right. That was..."

Reaper moved closer, and punched him in the face, sending him into a building, Izuku's mouth dropped to the floor, while Katsuki raised her eyebrows curiously.

"That was for letting it get this far, idiot." Izuku gave Reaper a WTF face, while Reaper snickered. "What? It's the only way to get through to someone like All Might sometimes, you have to deliver a hard punch. And then he leaves me to clean up the mess, that's just like him-"

"Haaaah!"

Reaper's head came into contact with All Might's fist, and sent him down the street, smashing into the ground.

"A-All Might! I-Is now the time to fight?!"

Izuku panicked at what was happening.

But All Might waved off his concerns.

"Aah, don't worry Young Midoriya, that punch wouldn't of stopped him for long anyway." Reaper stood up, brushing his face, and saw that he only had a slight scuff mark. "See? He's fine. It's just how we communicate after all."

Reaper rotated his shoulder, gaining ground on them.

"Is everything good?" Izuku and Katsuki shared a look, having a better understanding of the other. "Great, now we can focus on reclaiming Kenji from the League of Villains."

"But, we don't know where they are Kuro. Even their old hideout, we only found it abandoned."

All Might divulged, Reaper chuckled lightly.

"Give me sometime, I'll tell you where they are. All For One is hiding them because they have Kenji, I suspect they are using Nomu's with Quirks to hide them as well."

"W-Wait, you can find them when the police haven't found even a trace of them?!"

All Might already knew the answer, but the fact that Izuku was speaking with worry.

Reaper inclined his neck.

"It's called being well connected Izuku Midoriya. Leave it to me, I'll get the information soon enough."

Reaper began walking off with a whistle.

But stopped when reaching Katsuki.

"Do not worry, Kenji is no fool, he will survive until we come for him. And what everyone said was true, it wasn't your fault. The only people to blame were the people that took him in the first place. Kenji wouldn't blame you, so don't blame yourself either."

Katsuki's listened to his words, and took them to heart.

Reaper then continued walking away from the area, while All Might turned to him.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"You know me, I always do the intelligent thing. I never act idiotically. I know we'll have to team up to beat them down."

Reaper walked off, leaving All Might, Katsuki and Izuku alone to contemplate many different things.

* * *

Kenji was taken back to the League of Villains with Yami right beside him the next morning, who he hated and brushed her off, getting her away from him, and put as much distance between them as he possibly could, he didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore.

He didn't want to leave the children, but All For One had forced him to go.

He wanted to make sure that they were safe.

But now they were back with All For One.

He wondered of All For One was going to use them as leverage over him now.

He cared for them.

Of course he did.

Whether he wanted them or not, didn't matter.

They were apart of him, so he was going to keep them all safe.

Even if he had to comply with All For One.

Perhaps that's why he wanted to make them as well, Kenji thought that could be a possibility.

Seeing his face, Tomura was shocked.

"Kenji-kun, what happened?"

"Did you know…?"

Tomura's eyebrows lifted upwards in confusion, and surprise that Kenji seemed so...emotionless.

"Did I know what?"

It was almost sickening for Kenji to even speak about it.

He didn't know if he would be able to speak about it honestly.

"About those children..."

"What children?"

Irina asked this time, Kenji's eyes went towards her, and she saw his sadness, his pain.

She definitely knew that he had been through a lot, and was worried for him.

"Those children...my children."

Tomura seemed more confused than before.

"You have children? Since when?"

Himiko saw the face Kenji had, and it worried her that he was looking worried, even scared about something.

"So you didn't know...he was breeding children from my DNA, to become warriors for the League of Villains?"

Some of the League members gasped.

They hadn't realized.

Tomura didn't know what to think.

More members, he was fine with…

But seeing the way that Kenji looked now, it was actually pretty harsh on him.

Tomura, who didn't seem to care about others, seemed to care that Kenji was in such a state.

The usually kind and soft spoken Kenji looked to be a broken mess.

Even Irina was flabbergasted by that, she had no idea.

"W-What!? What did you say?!"

Irina cried out, while the other League members were shocked. Himiko's face fell slightly, she hated seeing Kenji looking so depressed...no, not depressed, broken.

"He's...these children...they're made from my DNA...they all were made to be fighting...killing machines. All for the League of Villains...he made them with the intent of...excuse me, I need to be alone."

Kenji walked away, while Irina watched him with pain.

However, as he passed Himiko, he glanced at her in a way that told her to meet him secretly, so that's what she was going to do.

* * *

When they finally had a chance to meet alone, within the bathroom of all places, Kenji and Himiko checked for any hearing bugs or cameras, but couldn't find any, and then he began explaining his thoughts to Himiko in the form of whispers, using his Quirk to feel if there's any people listening or coming which thankfully weren't.

"...So, that's it, what do you think?"

Himiko looked quite surprised.

But she could see the determination in his eyes.

"It seems ambitious, are you sure you want to go through with it? It means putting yourself in danger, and leading down a new path."

"To save those kids, yeah. You didn't see them, they looked so broken, they looked at me as if I was their savior, and if they're unleashed on this world then it could be thrown into disarray. They are powerful, they are intelligent, and they are also innocent. Not many would fight them at full power, that's what makes them more dangerous than Nomu's...but most of all, they were made from me. I need to save them, so can you help me?"

"I presume you've got an idea on how to pull this off?"

"I do, it might need tweaking as we go, but I'm planning for every variable possible. I need to act normally, and then I need something to happen, which I'm sure it will, thanks to how people view me, I know that we can do this together. The League has more than just these people here, they have very powerful Nomu's and these children. If the League unleash all of these on the world at once, I'm not sure we'll all survive, especially if by that time All Might is...if he's no longer able to continue his Hero business."

"I see, so we have to find a way to stop them."

"Yeah...All For One needs to be brought down first and foremost and so does Yami."

Himiko smirked.

"That's right, It's nearly done now, we'll have to wait for our chance to use it."

"Yeah. Thanks, you keep supporting me in my desires. I wish I could help fulfill your desires."

Himiko giggled, and placed her lips onto Kenji's own for a sweet sensual kiss between them.

"My desires have already been filled because I'm with you. Now we just have to have a family~"

"Take a pick of a child I have, call yourself his or her Mother, there you go."

Kenji let out a small joke, causing Himiko to giggle.

"So, do they have Mothers?"

"It wasn't clear, they said it was my DNA and sprinklings of others. I'd say that they're probably mostly my genetics with no real Mother but a combination of others that are probably dead by now, but I could be wrong."

"So, what do you have? Gender wise I mean."

"Three boys, and two girls but I've not met one of the girls, the oldest seems around my age, so when he called me Father, that was a bit strange. But even then, they're made from me, they are apart of me, and I have to save them from a life like this. Either way, are you with me?"

"Sure, I can keep doing this for a while longer. But promise me that I can cut off Tomura's fingers after we save them? Lets see how he uses his Quirk after that."

"S-Sure, if you want." Himiko let out a gleeful sound. "But until then, lets continue on with our plans."

"Yup!"

Kenji went to breathe when he felt Tomura coming.

"Tomura-kun's coming. I'll distract him so you can get out." Kenji casually slid out of the room, and met with Tomura. "Oh, what do you want?"

"Aah, there you are. I wanted to see how you were, you seemed upset."

"Upsets an understatement. I need a drink."

"My, alcohol at your age?"

"Not alcohol, it doesn't affect me for long anyway."

Tomura cocked his head as he and Kenji moved away from the door.

"Is that so? I didn't know."

"My body kills of anything negative inside me, and alcohol is something negative, so it gets rid of it quickly from my system, so I can't technically be drunk for long, and when I am drunk, it speeds the process through my body so I feel all of it for a short burst, and then I suffer the aftereffects quickly."

"That sounds sucky."

"It surely is."

Kenji and Tomura walked off together, leaving Himiko to get out of the bathroom alone.

* * *

Morning had broken, and as Kenji's Mother along with being the Third Ranked Hero, the media had wanted to speak to her privately from the school, so she had to begrudgingly agree. If she hadn't then there would of been questions of why and if there was anything she was hiding, so she just did as they wanted, and sat before a bunch of reporters all wanting to ask questions to her.

Hikari noticed at the side that Aizawa was stood there together with All Might, just in case something was going to happen.

But, Hikari was handling it professionally.

Questions of what happened that night were thrown at her, but she knocked them back with her answers.

Though she could feel through her Quirk that some had negative feelings about Kenji.

"Hikari-sama, may I ask a question?"

"Yes?"

The man nodded, and stood up.

"Now that your son has been taken, you must be relieved, yes?"

As soon as he said it, a divide was within the room. It seemed that most were alright with that question, some more respectable journalists were disgusted with that question, All Might could see Hikari's hands tightened, she looked like she was going to enter 'Beast' mode, even Aizawa had unconsciously moved behind All Might.

"E-Excuse me?"

Her voice was crackling, it was all she could do to keep her anger from exploding.

"I was just saying, now that he's gone, you don't have to worry about that thing anymore, you can move on with your life, right?"

"He deserves it anyway."

"He probably gave the secrets of U.A to the Villains."

Another spoke up and then more and more spoke terrible words about Kenji, All Might could see Hikari's anger continuously to grow, her knuckles turned white with how hard she was gripping her hands.

Then she stood up.

"Ooh shit..." All Might saw Hikari slowly walking forward to the man who had begun speaking about Kenji. "A-Ah, Hikari-"

"No. Stay there."

All Might stiffened, as she got to the man, and used her strength to suspend him in the air with a single hand by his collar, surprising most how a relatively petite woman could do that.

"Ooh God, she's going to kill him..."

Aizawa placed a hand over his mouth, All Might breathed hard.

"No, she's professional, she can do this."

Hikari gazed upon the man in her hand with impatience.

"Move on with my life? You're implying I could move on with my life after this happened?"

"W-Well...y-yes...n-no...m-maybe..."

He croaked out, Hikari gave cold eyes to him, and the others feeling negatively.

"First of all, what kind of question is that to ask a grieving Mother? My son is in the arms of Villains, and you're implying I could be okay with that, and just move on? That he deserves it? That he betrayed us so he could join the Villains? So, I suppose that nothing he did counts that night then? The thirty nine first year students along with a third year student that made it out of that alive, and with relatively no injuries on them. The saving of Camie Utsushimi-chan. He also saved my life, and the life of Shota Aizawa. The capturing of four Villains, the slaying of a powerful Nomu, the saving of his elder brothers life by bringing his teammates to him, and assisting others with their battles. Giving himself over to the Villains to save a few students lives, when he was already near unconsciousness? Does that not count for anything in your eyes? Because my son that night, proved he was already a Hero, and a hell of a better person than a vile excuse for a human like you could ever hope to be. Saying such things about a teenager, who had sacrificed himself, is despicable, and it sickens me that you can say it because that's how you portray my son. In fact, I feel sorry that's how narrow-minded you people can be, and it's not all of you here, there are decent people here looking for the truth, and I applaud them for setting aside their bias opinion, even if they don't like my son, all so they could gain that truth. Those are the only people I want to speak to, because that's professionalism at its best, and you sir, are no professional by letting your personal feelings into this press conference. If you knew my son then you'd not say these things, but you all believe lies written about my baby, when he's far from the evil murdering monster you all portray him to be. He's the kindest soul who'd even die to save others, which he almost did that night. He nearly died that night, and speaking as if he'd actually betray the Hero's is deplorable to me."

They were left shell shocked.

Hikari's scary aura almost made them faint.

Some were even breathing hard, and sweating profusely.

Aizawa however was very pleased with what she said, how she handled it.

She could've exploded, she could have simply punched him and knocked him out.

But, she used her words to convey her feelings, and they dug deeper than any punch could.

Hikari then glanced at the man before her, dropping him back onto his chair.

"I suggest having a change of career if you can't act professionally, journalism doesn't seem to be for you. Or maybe you could write reviews about toilets? Because that's were all the crap out of your mouth can go."

The man let out a squeal that sounded like "I'm sorry!" but Hikari just muttered "You should apologize to my son, not me." and began walking back to her chair.

All Might chuckled awkwardly "Damn Hikari, you're awesome." while Aizawa bit his lower lip.

She then returned to the seat she had before.

"Are you going to listen to the truth and not print lies about my son now? If so, I'll continue taking questions, but anyone asks horrible questions about my sons loyalties or him as a person then you can leave."

They chuckled awkwardly, and began interviewing her once more, but this time, she only took questions from people she knew would be professional about their questions, and spoke her truth. She knew that even though she said what she did, some were still going to print bogus stuff about Kenji for headlines, but she also knew that some had been swayed by her words, and were going to print the truth.

* * *

After that had finished, Hikari had been called to the school, with the other teachers showing up besides Aizawa who had some other business to deal with.

She looked towards All Might who bowed his head downwards, then her eyes ran themselves across the faculty.

She saw that Midnight looked to be depressed, probably because Kenji had been taken.

She could understand what that feeling was like, especially because of the intensity that the situation was for them.

"It's a very sad time, what has happened." Nezu began, his eyes shifting to Hikari, who looked before her. "I'm sorry Hikari-chan about what happened. Your son being taken away by the League of Villains, it shouldn't of happened."

His words brought little comfort to her.

But she appreciated them all the same.

"We'll get him back, we will."

That's all she said, while Nezu looks outside of the window, contemplating what was going to happen now.

"Because of this, U.A's name is being slandered by the media. And they probably chose Kenji-kun, not just because they had intended to capture him for sometime, but also, because of who he is as a person, at least to the world."

"You're saying, if my son was to join the League of Villains, then U.A's reputation would be crushed. Right Nezu-chan?"

Nezu nodded while his small arms went behind his back.

"It isn't about that right now though Hikari-chan. That doesn't matter to me. Even if U.A is slandered, I don't care. I already accepted those risks by allowing Kenji-kun into this school, and I don't regret my decisions for even a minute. Our first priority is to try and get Kenji-kun back, from the League of Villains before they do anything to him."

"Do you not doubt that he might join them?"

Present Mic's words caused anger in Midnight, and especially Hikari.

"What are you saying Present Mic?"

Midnight demanded from him, his blonde hair fell downwards.

"Because of who he is...I just thought that there might be a chance that he would join the League of Villains and if he does, then..."

Present Mic couldn't go further than that, due to feeling a cold chill running down his spine.

It almost made him feel like ice was growing across his skin, and the stench of death hung in the air, igniting fear within Present Mic.

"Are you saying my son would betray you all, and become a Villain?" They all gasped when a hand was placed around Present Mic's neck from behind. Stepping out of the shadows, revealed himself to be Reaper. "If you have something to say about my son, by all means, go ahead. But know that if you do say anything I don't like, I will rip out your vocal cords, effectively ending your Hero career. Are we clear Present Mic?" Present Mic merely nodded, his voice failing him. "Instead of my son, did you never consider one of you is the traitor of U.A? Only the faculty knew where the camp was, so fess up, who betrayed the school? Or, could it be one of the students…? Hmmmm, I wonder who it is...though, I'm pretty sure that I've got an idea on who it is, the answer might shock you."

They all looked stunned.

They couldn't say anything.

Nezu's eyes went towards Reaper, who gave him a devilish smirk.

"...So, what are you doing here?"

"Not wondering how I got in?"

Reaper smirked out.

Nezu surprisingly allowed his fingers to come together, and deny what Reaper was saying.

"No, because that doesn't surprise me."

Reaper chuckled softly, cracking his neck.

"I've almost found the League of Villains hideout." He revealed to the shocked faces of the staff. "However, before I tell you, I'm going to tell you right now, I'm going with you guys."

"Outrageous!" Present Mic called, only to squeal with fear when feeling Reapers fingers caress his neck dangerously. "I-I mean, w-whatever you want s-sir...y-you're awesome...please don't kill me...I'm sorry..."

"I thought you'd see it my way Present Mic."

Reaper chuckled out, Present Mic grimaced.

"But still, I'm surprised you want to work with us Hero's considering..."

Midnight began, while Hikari looked towards Reaper with relief.

"Considering, I'm a Villain, right Midnight?" She merely bowed her head, as Reaper's fingers slowly slid off Present Mic's neck, and placed his hand on Snipe's shoulders who flinched. "Well, I'm also a Father, and my son is in danger. We're dealing with a force that neither of us can handle alone. It's going to take the combined efforts of my group, and your Hero's. Don't get me wrong, I'm not suddenly becoming a good Samaritan, I just want to make sure that my son is safe and sound. To make sure that he's protected. That's all. So, if you want the information, I'm gonna have to lay down some ground rules." His eyes went towards All Might. "Is that alright with you, All Might?"

All Might's eyes closed briefly, before nodding.

"Yes."

Most of the faculty were surprised that he would agree to that so easily.

Even Nezu was surprised and couldn't contain that astonishment at All Might'd decision.

"All Might, are you sure…?"

All Might locked eyes with Reaper, studying him and his thoughts.

He always thought he could get a pretty good read on Reaper, and vice versa.

He smirked at All Might, who chuckled as a response.

"Reaper...no, Kuromaru here, was once considered the Second Ranked Hero, right after me. He saved many peoples lives. And I doubt he'd want to endanger his own son. It takes a lot of pride to admit that he doesn't have the power to save his son and come to us for help. So I know that I can trust him, and if no one else can, then it will be my responsibility to deal with him."

Reaper saluted All Might as he walked towards Nezu.

His hands placed themselves on Nezu's shoulders, and leaned to his ear.

"Don't worry Nezu, I just want to save my son, that's all. Now, are we going to work together, or are you going to turn away me? The person who knows the potential location of the League of Villains right now."

"...I suppose we have no choice, to save a member of U.A, and to deal a crippling blow to the League of Villains...I'm afraid that we'll have to work together."

"Afraid, that's an odd word to use."

"That's just how I feel."

He responded to Reaper who shrugged.

"Alright then, I guess we'll have to gather the troupes. Here's a list of what Hero's would be best suited to this kind of mission." He threw a piece of paper to All Might who caught it with his fingers. "We'll be holding a meeting tomorrow once I've confirmed the location."

"Tomorrow…will Kenji-kun last that long?"

Midnight wondered aloud, displaying her concern for the young boy.

"There's some last minute details I'm receiving about the location of All For One along with the League, he's hidden the League quite well, an idiot like Tomura wouldn't of thought of this, All For One however is quite intelligent, and has hidden their hideout with using Nomu's as I thought, but I've got people tracking them down, they'll be found by tomorrow morning because they're good at finding anything I need, and as for my children, they'll also be working on how to get out of there, for this I am certain, they just need an opportunity, and we can give them that easily. Aren't you doing a press conference soon?" Nezu nodded. "Make it tomorrow, make out you and the police have no leads, Tomura, and his gang wont figure it out, but my children will figure it out, as I've prepared them for this since they were young in case anything like this was to happen."

"But, what about your son and daughter? Aren't you scared that they are-"

Before Snipe could continue, Hikari placed her hands together.

"My daughter, and my son are together. I believe together, they can keep themselves alive and they will have a plan, no doubt they're nearly finished or are finished and waiting for an opportunity. Even if just one more day, they will survive. My husband is right in that regard, and if he can find them by tomorrow then that's fine with me as I know he's doing his best. I will not allow All For One to abuse my children anymore, so if anyone has any complaints about my husbands words, then you can come and see me right now."

The room went silent.

Hikari was showing a very scary side to her.

Even All Might felt worried about her words.

It was like she was truly beginning to show her strength, and wouldn't allow anything to stop her.

Even Reaper murmured "That's why I love you, so bad ass." while chuckling to himself, and then continued.

"We have to plan for this meeting as if we're going to all out war."

"If it's war, count me in."

The group all shot their eyes to the door, to see Daisuke walking into the room. Hikari's eyes turned to relief upon seeing Daisuke being alright, and was walking into the room with Tomoko, Tiger, Mandalay, and Pixie-Bob.

"So, the Wild Wild Pussycats have arrived including my eldest son. How thrilling."

Reaper murmured, Daisuke shoved his hands into his pockets.

"The League of Villain's targeted our lands, and they have stolen my brother. We wont stand for that, right Pussycats?"

[Right! We will beat the evil doers meow!]

The girls and boy answered Daisuke who smirked.

"Besides, this is a Mikami family affair, it's time for all of us to have a reunion, wouldn't you agree Father?"

"I would Daisuke. I guess it's time to assemble the-"

"Avengers?"

Hikari grinned, Reaper gave her a curious look.

"Is that referencing something…?"

Hikari shrugged her shoulders.

Reaper then cracked his shoulder.

"Alright then, All Might, gather those Hero's, we'll be meeting tomorrow at this location at the time on the paper."

He threw another piece of paper towards All Might, before beginning to leave.

"And where are you going?"

Nezu demanded, only for Reaper to smirk.

"Making some preparations, that's all. Besides, it isn't everyday that I get to fight beside the great All Might, it is giving me happy thoughts or whatever hahaha."

Reaper walked out of the room, while Hikari glanced at Tomoko.

Her eyes furrowed upon her, and felt something...different, something new about her.

* * *

Later on during the day, Katsuki and Izuku had returned to the hospital, and had gathered members of Class 1A and 1B, and were speaking about the situation at hand, what was happening with Kenji and the others. Even Sakura, Shinso and Eri had gathered with them, and were speaking about it deeply.

They discussed what they thought they were going to do, how they were going to get there, and what they might do once reaching that place.

"I'm surprised that you both are together."

Shoto commented on the pair, Katsuki rolled her eyes.

"I'm only working with him to get my beloved back, that's all."

Shoto accepted that for the moment, while Kirishima tightened his hands.

"You're going for Mikami, aren't you?"

"Y….Yes, that's right, we're going to save Ken-kun."

Izuku spoke up to the surprise of the others.

Itsuka however pulled forward.

"I'd like to go too."

"Even you Kendo?!"

Neito let out a cry, but Itsuka nodded her head.

"Yes...Mikami-kun that night, he went towards us all and protected us. I couldn't call myself a Hero if I didn't do the same thing. And I understand if everyone doesn't want to go, but if there's even a chance to reach him, then we have to do all we can-"

"This is absurd!" Iida spoke up. "We would be breaking many rules to do this! We can't just do what we want-"

"So, you're willing to sell out your President then you idiot?"

Katsuki demanded with a growl, Iida lowered his head.

"Of course not. But we can't simply do what we want. We have to do what we can here, and stay out of the Hero's business! I'm sure that they will be-"

"I'm going." Momo spoke up to the surprise of the others. "Before it left, I placed a tracker within the Nomu that attacked us. I was asked to make a device to track down the tracker for the Hero's, and I can make another one as well. Also, I'll be making sure that none of you do anything that could land you on the side of the Villain's, we have to still stay within the law, no matter what."

Momo gave her ultimatum on the situation at hand, while Sakura looked around at the others.

"So, we're going to save him soon, yes?"

"We will Sakura-chan! Do not worry!"

Eri beamed out, Sakura gave her a happy smile, while Shinso eyed her up curiously.

Shoto then spoke up.

"As you know...Kenji-kun helped me through a lot of my problems. Sitting here...I feel useless. I can't simply do nothing. That night replays in my mind also...and I think about how he sacrificed himself for all of us. Not just by going with the League, but also saving people from the gas, protecting people with his body, and making sure that others got back to camp without any regard for his own life. That's why, if there's something I can do, anything that I can do, then I want to do it right now. So even if others aren't going, then I also will be going on my own."

Upon hearing what she had to say, many of the class also understood her feelings.

It was pretty clear Shoto was worried for Kenji, and wanted him to be safe and protected, no matter what.

Shinso furrowed his eyebrows, then spoke up about his thoughts.

"Right...count me in. I'll be going with you guys. I might not be in the Hero's Course, but Mikami is my friend, I wont abandon him."

"Me too, I want to save Ken-chan! I'll do anything. Ken-chan saved my life, he put himself on the line for me, and wanted to keep me safe...so, now that Ken-chan is in danger, I wont stop until he is back home with us, his true family."

Eri raised her fist, Sakura was intrigued, and raised her fist also.

"Me too~ I wanna save him too! He is going to need my assistance too."

"Who are you anyway?" Neito wondered, looking briefly at her assets, and his cheeks burned red. "I-I mean, you are quite cute I suppose...i-if you wanted to g-go on a date or anything, t-then I would b-be alright with that..."

Ibara slapped him upside the head, making him cry while Sakura answered.

"My names Sakura-"

"She's a friend of mine, and Ken's, that's all."

Katsuki cut her off, knowing they couldn't reveal that she was his child. It was difficult enough to explain it to others, never mind anyone else.

Izuku, upon seeing others being inspired, allowed his face to lift up.

Compared to the past, when most people in the room met Kenji to now, most would believe that this wouldn't happen. That the people that feared, or disliked him, now would be willing to risk their lives to protect him, and get him back home.

"G-Great! Then we can just-"

"But, we'd still be vigilantes if we do anything." Tsuyu spoke up with a depressed face. "I don't want to leave Kenji-chan there, as much as the rest of you. But we also can't just do what we want, like Iida-chan said."

"Well, stay if you want Frog Queen, I'll be going to save the man I love. This time, I wont fail."

Tsuyu and Katsuki locked eyes with one another.

But the tension soon was turned to the door when Daisuke entered.

"So what are we kids doing here?"

[N-NOTHING AT ALL!]

The teens yelled out, while Daisuke walked deeper into the room. He came between each of the teens, and then sat down next to Eri.

"To me, it sounded like you were planning a rescue attempt."

[NO! WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!]

Daisuke had to admit that them being in tune with one another was quite funny, and how they said the same thing.

"So, I guess I'll just have to have a word with the Hero's-"

"Wait a second!" Katsuki snapped. "Okay, we were planning a rescue!" The teens all looked towards Katsuki with a WTF face. "You can't tell the Hero's, they wouldn't let us do this. So we have to go and protect Ken! We have to make sure that he's safe!"

Daisuke could understand her feelings, and the others as well.

They seemed to have already made their minds up.

Even if he tried to detain them, they would only try even harder, and he didn't have time to try and stop them. If anything, he was going to make sure that they didn't get themselves killed by stronger opponents.

"Safe huh...I see. You have feelings of inadequacy. I can understand that. I wont stop you." The ones going looked relieved. "Tomorrow. The Hero's are going to be targeting the League of Villain's."

"R-Really Daisuke-san?"

Daisuke nodded at Izuku.

"Right. I'll be apart of that team to rescue Kenji. However, things might go wrong, and you all are determined. I suppose that's what it means to have friends. So, for those who are going tomorrow, follow me right now."

"W-Why?"

Shoto's hesitating question was met with a smirk from Daisuke.

"Because, I'm going to make sure you're ready for what's ahead."

Each of them tilted their heads, as Daisuke stood up.

He walked towards the door, and saw a good number of people following after him.

He smirked to himself.

"Good, lets get going then."

Daisuke then left with the members that were prepared to go.

Tsuyu stayed behind, and looked towards Eri who was walking.

"Eri-chan, you best stay here with me ribbit. It will be too dangerous."

Eri looked towards her, and then bowed her head.

"Sorry Tsu-chan, but I have to do my best to save Ken-chan. Don't worry if you can't, I'll do more for the both of us."

Eri then left with the others.

Tsuyu's eyes lowered to the ground, Ochaco who was stood nearby, sat close by to her.

"Tsu-chan, you haven't done anything wrong."

"...I know that, but if I don't do anything, then I'll be letting Kenji-chan down..."

"No, don't say that. Tsu-chan, I don't know Mikami-kun as much as you do, but I'm sure if he's anything like Deku-kun, then he is wanting you to make your own decision. Whatever that maybe. He'd want you to stay true to who you are Tsu-chan."

Tsuyu wasn't so sure.

She was worried about what was going to happen to Kenji next.

The fact that he was going to be brought into a difficult situation, it was going to be harsh.

* * *

At the same time, Kenji sat within the League of Villains, and thought about the children while Himiko and Irina were secretly working on the final phase of their plans.

His children.

What they were doing right now.

He couldn't deny that All For One had found a weakness within Kenji.

Do whatever he wanted to Kenji, he was fine with that.

But as soon as he brought in children, especially his own, then it meant that he had found a weak point and knowing him, knowing All For One, he was going to exploit that for all it was worth, and that frightened Kenji more than anything.

Tomura, who saw the uneasiness on Kenji's face, moved closer.

"Hey, about those kids-"

"I don't want to hear it Tomura-kun. I don't...this is the thing you're apart of, really? You might be Villains. But don't you draw the line anywhere? At using kids...one was only five years old, don't you find that disgusting? If you at five years old was forced to fight and die for something you didn't even know, all so you could have affection from a Father that didn't even know your existence? That's the life those children lead, and it sickens me."

Tomura sat down beside him, Kenji faced the bar area, unable to look at him anymore.

"...I wouldn't do that either."

Kenji's eyes shot for Tomura who seemed to be trying his best to be sympathetic.

"Really…?"

"Of course, I'm not a total monster. If they're really as young as you said, then I wouldn't send them to fight people. I don't agree with Sensei there."

Kenji couldn't contain his surprised face.

It seemed like Tomura was speaking the truth.

He wasn't lying about it at all.

Or maybe he was just a very good liar.

Kenji couldn't be certain.

With his own thoughts in disarray right now, he couldn't concentrate on others emotions with his Life Quirk.

But then he thought about his own plan, so he had to try and make it work the best that he could, so even though he hated it, he cupped Tomura's hand with his own, and gave him a kind smile.

"Thank you, for being concerned. I know that it isn't you. I didn't mean to snap at you, you're only concerned for me, it's more than I can say for the public or anything."

"Y-Yeah, I wouldn't do anything like that, and don't worry about the public, they're just douche bags anyway."

"I know, you're a true friend."

Tomura felt warm fuzzy feelings inside from Kenji's words.

Kenji could see the expressions on Tomura's face lifting upwards, and his smile growing brighter.

Then Kenji hugged Tomura's body who hugged back, Kenji's eyes going to Himiko who blinked a three times quickly, alerting Kenji to what he needed to know, and he was pleased.

Kurogiri who was nearby, suddenly felt his phone beeping.

Intrigued, he looked towards it and saw a message, then his eyes went to Kenji.

"Kenji Mikami-sama, it is time."

"Time…? Time for what?"

Kenji demanded, even Tomura wondered.

"What's going on Kurogiri?"

"Your Sensei Tomura Shigaraki, has requested...no, ordered, Kenji Mikami-sama to go to a new location immediately." Tomura and Kenji watched as a portal opened up with Kurogiri's power. "Now, step inside if you will."

"Where am I going? Tell me right now."

Kenji's words were strong, he wouldn't give up, but Yami skipped closer.

"It's just someone that we'd like you to meet Kenji. Now be a good boy, and go through the portal."

Kenji scowled at Yami who held his hand and began dragging him into the portal.

"Wait, I'll go with him Granny."

Tomura tried to move forward, but Yami stopped him.

"Sorry Tomura dear, this has to be Kenji alone. Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen to him, he's just going to be going through a few things, that's all."

Tomura didn't like the sound of that.

Neither did Kenji.

But like that, Kenji was forced through the portal, and disappeared.

* * *

Kenji was forced into a new place entirely.

He looked around and saw that it was a woodland area.

It was deep, thick with trees.

It almost looked like it was a deep forest, maybe it was.

Kenji didn't know.

He sent out his Life energy, and he could feel that it expanded for miles on end.

Kenji, who had been forced to his knees, stood up tall, looking around the area with a curious sensation.

"Where am I…?"

[You're at your test Kenji.]

Kenji jumped, zipping around behind him to see a speaker tied to a tree.

Kenji walked closer, and saw that there was a camera that was there.

So, All For One was watching him.

"What have you done this time?"

Kenji growled out.

He knew that this would be something of a disaster already.

With no one else around, he didn't know what All For One was planning.

[Relax, you're just going to be meeting someone that has been very loyal to me for years now.]

"Loyal…? Hmph, so not just crazy doctor and my Grandmother, you have someone else with you?"

Kenji's demand was met with a small laugh.

[That's right. He's something that can help you in the future. But you also have to win over his loyalty to you. If not, he might end up killing you.]

Kenji's eyes narrowed.

He didn't like the sound of that.

If All For One was saying it, then Kenji knew that it probably was really dangerous.

"Great, so you've sent me to someone that's super-powered, and someone that might kill me."

[Hahaha, I'm sure that since you're my grandson, he'll become loyal to you. You just have to show and prove yourself to him Kenji, that's all. This is for the future of the League, and for you my boy, to show your power. I'm sure that you've got this Kenji. Show him your power, your mind, show him everything, and force him to bend to your will! I'm not saying you have to win, you just have to have him submit to you! If you do, I'll gift you the Quirk's I've been collecting for you, I'm sure you'll love them, I hand picked them myself.]

Kenji felt like screaming.

He felt like just shooting his power into the air, and forcing him to scream.

But he stopped when he felt a presence appear behind him.

From a portal, Kenji knew that this could spell the end for him.

He felt a lump in his throat, which he swallowed after a few seconds of hesitation.

His eyes slowly turned around, and standing behind him...was a hulking beast.

To Kenji, it looked like a monster.

[This is Gigantomachia, he's going to be testing you Kenji.]

Kenji felt his heart racing.

This beast, seemed powerful.

This monster, had amazing potential to be strong, and he himself would now have to fight it in order to survive.

"H-Hi..."

Kenji whispered, sheepishly waving his hand, while Gigantomachia peered down at Kenji.

"Are you new Master!?"

"Erm...well..."

"Show me you can be my Masteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

The booming voice almost overloaded Kenji's eardrums, Gigantomachia then snapped a tree off from the ground like a toothpick and launched it at Kenji who sailed over it using his Life Quirk to shoot him into the sky, seeing Gigantomachia's eyes locked onto Kenji's body.

"Ooh God..."

Kenji inhaled and exhaled deeply, knowing that this was going to be a very tough battle.

If he could survive, he truly didn't know.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Wow, a lot of things happened this chapter. Kenji discovered about the High End Nomu's, and more importantly, his children made by All For One, who seemed to have been through quite a lot from what Kenji saw, and was told about and seemed quite innocent, though they can be quite dangerous, we'll see more about them in the future, and their Quirks also a part of a future storyline for Kenji and a few others. Also, it seems that Yami and All For One are up to something to do with Kenji, what that is we'll see soon enough!**

 **At the same time, Katsuki and Izuku had their battle, showcasing their different emotions, and showing some similarities that they had, and have come to some sort of understanding, even if it is to just save Kenji right now. Reaper also came to the Hero's, and is gathering information about the League though since All For One wants as much time with Kenji as possible, he's hidden the League and himself very well, and now they're planning the rescue of Kenji with Daisuke getting in on the action, and Hikari also shut down the media with her words, cutting straight to the point and calling them out on how they abuse her son with their articles and other things.**

 **Irina and Himiko are also planning their own kind of rescue with what Kenji's given them, and Kenji along with Himiko are planning long term about something, that shall be elaborated on later~**

 **And then finally Kenji vs Gigantomachia! We've seen how powerful he is in canon, can Kenji manage to fight him off? Can he escape death? Can he force Gigantomachia to submit to him? Can he think of a way to calm down Gigantomachia?**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	52. Kenji vs Gigantomachia!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Haro654; There's going to be a few rescues yeah~**

 **Dark King Marcel; Yup, they're going to be fighting! Thanks very much!**

 **Clarent excalibur; Yeah, it was quite emotional wasn't it? They got out their feelings, and setting aside their differences to save Kenji from what's happening to him. He does do that, Reaper just kinda shows up, and everyone just accepts that he can do that. Irina could've inherited that yeah. She did yeah, and you never know, she might've gotten through to them. Yeah, Shinso, and Itsuka are involved! Tsuyu is yeah, she really wants to save Kenji, but she has conflicting feelings about her own morals about breaking the rules to do so. Maybe Tomoko is yeah, we'll soon find out. Yami's story isn't done yet, that's the best way I can put it. Hehe, I'm sure a few of them will~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Very intense indeed~**

 **D N Works; The only people obsessed with him are All For One, Yami and Tomura, two of them because they're related to him and because they believe he could be the future of the League, and Tomura because of their backstory which will be expanded upon more in the future. All For One's doctor simply follows All For One and Kenji's just an extension of that, the same for Gigantomachia but they're still making up their minds about him. Izuku's his friend so of course he'd be obsessed with saving him but not obsessed with Kenji himself, Katsuki loves him as does the others so they're in the same boat as Izuku, Stain's interested because he's Reaper's son, but not to the point of obsession, Dabi's interested because Stain showed interest in Kenji, Spinner just follows Stain's words so he just sees him as Stain's successor, the other members of the League aren't really obsessed. Kai Chisaki pretty much hates him and wants him dead as we'll see that come into play during that arc so that's definitely not obsession. True, Kenji's not on the level of Reaper and All Might right now, but he's still quite intelligent so he's got things up his sleeve.**

 **Vizard Masky; It depends how you feel about the Nomu, as that's quite horrific with how he robs people of their personalities and intelligence, and leaves them mindless husks, these children at least have their minds, distinct personalities and can be saved, but it still is pretty horrid. Kenji isn't a killer, but during that moment when he found out about them, it took all he had not to explode on All For One and attempt something, showing very great self restraint. They can yeah, lets see how well they do~ I can't see Tomura wanting children to fight considering his own backstory, he might be demented and crazed, but even he wouldn't want to have five year olds fighting. Hikari was the MVP of the chapter it seems~ She wouldn't of got that, she knew what to strike for and how to fight against it. They might end up doing that, but for Hikari, she wouldn't care, she'd just let it roll off her. Maybe it does explain that~ Kenji's got some ways to handle Gigantomachia, it's going to be quite difficult though. He has many emotions he wants to get out.**

 **LevyTaine; Haha, yeah, that's a great idea~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It surely was quite the ride. They were yeah, raised to be soldiers. Yeah, at least Tomura's showing some humanity within him. Yeah, Hikari took them to town with her words. They did yeah, and now they've come together to save Kenji. Lets hope that they can. They have their plans.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Very shocking indeed. I can't reveal that but Kenji's not the type to give up until he's saved those children. He will interact with them more. Hikari would like to have more grandkids yeah. Maybe she could be, that would be a funny moment as Kenji's the younger, and now he's technically a Father to these children. He's going to be showing some amazing things in the coming chapters. We'll see what their Quirks are, they're gonna be something fun to see. He doesn't no, but it also helps grow his character all the more. I'll say that he wont stop until they're saved, no matter what. Well, I can't reveal anything right now, it's gonna be apart of a future storyline for Kenji and some others. Yeah we'll be seeing things happen with them in the future! She is yeah, Irina's quite the help! It seems so, who knows where they came from, maybe they were grown, until we're given the answer in canon, I guess anything could be right. She did yeah, Katsuki managed to pull out a victory. Right now yeah, Katsuki's got more of a handle on her Quirk. Himiko's always a pleasure huh~? Glad you liked Hikari. He doesn't no, he knows Kenji's not a bad person so he'd do his best to convey that. Yeah, we'll get a nice Kenji x Tsuyu moment after this is over. Kenji and Tomura have some good banter between the two of them, I wont spoil it, but we'll be seeing more of that in the future. Gigantomachia is here! And he's very powerful, so Kenji's gonna have to pull out all the stops to fight the behemoth. We'll be learning something more about Kenji's Quirk this chapter. Yeah, it makes sense that he would be like that before his Decay Quirk killed his family. Maybe he did, we might find out in the future about that. Thanks, Tomura and Kenji are going to have a very weird type of relationship through the series. Maybe he could do yeah. No, you didn't annoy me, but I can't answer if they will or wont be, either way they're going to be apart of a future storyline with Kenji and some others, that's all I can say right now.**

 **KarmaChaos5; It surely has, it's clever in a twisted way what All For One has done. We'll find out more about the children, their names, and their Quirks among other things. They are yeah, All Might and Reaper together~ Yup, Itsuka, Sakura, Eri, and even Shinso is getting in on the action. Daisuke will yeah, and yup, Gigantomachia has appeared! Their ages were revealed last chapter between five years old to about sixteen, Sakura is fifteen years old. Yeah I know, I hope it has many great years as a successful manga!**

 **Guest 1; Yup, very shocking, and yeah, Tomura's got enough humanity in him to not use kids as weapons. It's going to be difficult for Kenji to face down Gigantomachia. And thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 2; There's a chance yeah. Kenji wont give up until they're all saved. Reaper and All Might communicate in weird yet wonderful ways. Ibara wasn't having any of Neito's antics. Lets see if he can yeah.**

 **Guest 3; It seems so, as even Himiko's evolved during that arc, so anything is possible~ We'll see Kenji's Quirk going through growth soon.**

 **AlphaOmega; I'm glad you liked it! Quite emotionally charged. For Reaper it was yeah. He has yeah, they were raised to recognize Kenji as their Father. We'll see Kenji trying his best to save them. Yeah, with Kenji fighting Gigantomachia, it's going to be a very powerful foe that he's fighting, so lets hope he can think of something so he can survive!**

 **Neonlight01; He has yeah, he's met them. Exactly, it is very sad what's happened to them, and yeah, Kenji truly let him have it, breaking his nose, he simply couldn't stand listening to how the doctor was proud of what he did when it is quite sickening. Hikari let them have it, didn't she~? Never mess with a Mother yeah, especially one like Hikari. I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, with things on the table, they can move forward, and yeah, if he survives Gigantomachia, it's going to be very difficult to say the least!**

 **Guest 4; Sure, Final Fantasy 7 is one of my favourite games, one of the first games I ever played and loved. That could be quite fun, half human and half Cetra. Yuffie would be pretty cool, thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Kenji vs Gigantomachia!**

Kenji was face to face with the monster known as Gigantomachia. He was a frighteningly hulking beast. He was sure that if he came at this enemy, he would be killed. This enemy felt very powerful, the strength, the size, and the way that his eyes were on his form, almost like he was looking for something.

"S-So, we don't have to fight, do we?"

Kenji asked Gigantomachia, who let out a bellowing roar, Kenji grimaced at the roaring sound. Since Kenji couldn't feel anyone around so he was on his own. He was sure that he was going to die if he tried to fight, so he decided to do something else instead.

"You have to prove to me you are worthy of being the King!"

"I-I don't want to be any King though...erm…eeh..."

Kenji couldn't remember what All For One called him.

"Gigantomachia, that's what you can call me."

"Gigantomachia-san, how about we come to a peaceful solution? We don't have to be enemies, we can be allies, I could...erm, I could do things for you, so we don't have to fight..."

Kenji didn't even want to be there, much less anything else.

So he inhaled, and exhaled slowly, trying his best to accomplish surviving.

"No more talking! I want to test you as my new Masteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Kenji inhaled deeply, he knew that this was going to be highly difficult.

Even then he wasn't going to back down now.

He couldn't.

"Fine, I'll stop you myself!"

Kenji twirled his hand, and thrusted his Death side forward, sending off a devastating wave of energy, which clashed with Gigantomachia, the Death digging into the skin of Gigantomachia, but Kenji could see that his skin was taking it easily.

Kenji didn't even hold back.

He had put a good level of strength into his attack.

Even then, only minor annoyance was on the face of Gigantomachia.

"Is this all the Grandson of All For One has?!"

Gigantomachia swung his arms outwards, dispelling the wave of Death harming him, and clumps of it landed on trees, killing them till nothing remained. Kenji went to move, when Gigantomachia tightened his hand, thrusting it towards Kenji.

"Shit!"

Kenji extended his Life and Death wings behind him, taking to the sky, and witnessed something horrific.

Gigantomachia's fist obliterated the ground. It fractured it into segments.

The only other person Kenji could think to do that would be All Might himself.

But this giant was also able to do something like that.

Rather than waste energy, Kenji returned to the ground, placing his hands on the ground and looked right at Gigantomachia.

"Over Life and Death, Earth Spire!"

A spire of earth erupted outwards from Kenji's duel Quirk, shooting right for the amazing giant. Kenji even added the Object Hardening power onto the spire, Kenji hoped that this would at least be able to push back Gigantomachia.

But what he saw next was terrifying.

The spire that Kenji used, was grabbed by Gigantomachia with surprising speed.

He thought that because Gigantomachia was a giant, his speed wouldn't be so fast.

But then he saw that he managed to grab it before he could at least pierce Gigantomachia's body in order to force him away, Kenji looked on with a bewildered, and nervous expression, Kenji watched with a curious face.

" _This thing is powerful. All For One has a servant like this…? This isn't a simple beast, this thing is a monster. Has he been modified somehow? Is it like Yami? Or, is this natural? If it is natural, that's definitely terrifying._ "

Gigantomachia twisted his hand, and snapped off the earth spire Kenji used, and held it in his hands.

"Strong, you are strong. But All For One is stronger! He is my true Master! I cannot accept you as the new King until you show me your power!"

Gigantomachia launched the earth piece he had snapped off right for Kenji, who allowed wings to appear by his feet, flinging himself backwards, only for Gigantomachia to run forward towards Kenji, tearing the earth up with the strength of his legs, Kenji grimaced at the sight, and saw Gigantomachia aiming a fist for him.

"You want power? I'll show you power Gigantomachia-san!"

Kenji cupped his hands together, gathering Death energy, and then gazed right at Gigantomachia who threw a fist towards Kenji. Kenji then threw up a barrier of Life, and added Death around it, to create his technique to defend against the power of Gigantomachia.

Gigantomachia was surprised when his fist hit the barrier, and while it cracked immensely, it also managed to survive a punch from him. He hadn't come across someone that could block his attack like that.

Kenji grimaced, stepping onto the Life below his feet, and then thrusted his hand outwards, allowing his Life to surround the head of Gigantomachia, which soon began to fill with Death as well, Gigantomachia's eyes turned to surprise.

"Over Life and Death, Air Annihilation!"

Because of his Quirk, he was able to cut off the air supply with Life, and then use his Death to kill off all of the air remaining within the barrier, therefore Gigantomachia couldn't receive more air, and thus, causing his eyes to swim from the lack of oxygen.

"W-What..."

Gigantomachia barely could speak from what Kenji was doing.

Kenji returned to the ground, and broke off a tree from the ground, aiming it at Gigantomachia who struggled for air, punching the barrier which gained a large crack in it, but he still managed to keep it around Gigantomachia's head, as he allowed wings of Life to appear at the base of the broken off tree.

"Charge!"

Kenji gave a flap of the wings, propelling the tree off the ground and right for the body of Gigantomachia, who was coughing due to the lack of oxygen, who managed to smash the barrier which made Kenji wince, but the tree came like a missile, and Kenji used his Quirk Object Growth to enlarge the tree to giant levels, looking like a tree shaped meteor coming right for the large beast, and used the Object Hardening Quirk to turn the tree as tough as steel, so the impact would hurt even if he could tank it, and Kenji even ran his Death across the end of the tree, so it would weaken the area that it strikes, therefore causing the tree to hurt Gigantomachia even more.

This was all Kenji could think of.

He wouldn't be able to take on Gigantomachia on his own power right now.

It was simply impossible.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

It smashed against Gigantomachia's body due to being distracted by Kenji killing off the air around his head, pushing back the large giant just enough for Kenji to run Death into the ground, weakening it to a point where it was like mud, so when Gigantomachia tried to make a move, his foot slid on the ground which cracked with his size and weight, forcing Gigantomachia to fall down to the ground with the amazing sized tree lying on top of him, Kenji panting slightly.

"H-How about that Gigantomachia-san?"

Kenji didn't know if he was going to be able to win.

But at least he managed to at least stop the enemy for the moment.

But soon Gigantomachia's body began to move, causing Kenji to release a sigh out of his mouth, seeing that the giant was pushing off the large tree off his body, and coughed up a little bit of blood, Kenji was glad that the beast wasn't completely invulnerable and did have some limits.

But Kenji also knew that the beast still was powerful, and it took a lot for him to even accomplish something like that.

"Yes, yes! That's good! You do have a good level of power! Master might have made a wise choice! I am pleased! Now, let us continue!"

Kenji grimaced, seeing Gigantomachia running forward.

Rather than take it, he allowed wings to appear by his feet, blowing him through the air, as Gigantomachia's fist smashed against the ground, tearing it up once more, only for Gigantomachia to grab a piece of the ground, and launch it at Kenji.

"Damn!"

Kenji placed his Death side outwards, shooting off a wave of Death to kill off the ground, only for Gigantomachia to appear from the wave of Death, seemingly allowing it to hit him in order to grab Kenji's body, and throw it to the ground so hard that Kenji's head smashed against the floor, a deep gash appearing on his forehead, and he let out a small cry from the attack, then Kenji saw that despite being thrown, Gigantomachia was thrusting his foot downwards, trying to step on him.

Despite feeling dizzy, Kenji moved backwards, with his wings appearing on his back, and flew away, the foot digging into the ground, Kenji placing a hand on his forehead, and began using his Quirk to heal his head so he didn't bleed so much, and also trying to fix his dizziness.

But he didn't have a chance, as Gigantomachia once more came at him, Kenji grimacing at the sight, and flew backwards, with Gigantomachia chasing after him, and it seemed that he had a wide smile on his face, such as a child playing a game.

Kenji had to wonder how intelligent this beast was.

Did he have the intelligence of normal people?

Was he stuck in a childlike situation?

Kenji didn't know the answer.

But he also knew that he would have to do something.

"Haaaaaah!"

He thrusted his hands outwards and allowed his Life to surround the trees, forcing them to come to life, and wrap around the hulking giant, binding him, and then turned heels, flying away as fast as he possibly could.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Kenji heard the sound of wood shattering, turning his neck to see Gigantomachia with wood flying around him. The trees that Kenji had made were broken easily. His strength was incredible, Kenji was baffled, and even a little frightened of what he was seeing and what he was doing.

And then once more, Kenji was being chased by Gigantomachia, so Kenji had no choice but to fight at that moment, so that's what he did. He charged for Gigantomachia, showcasing his resolve, and tried his best.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisuke had taken the teenagers, and also Eri to a remote location to give them some final combat training, to give them something to help them gain the upper hand just in case something was to happen.

He himself was still healing from his internal injuries, but he wasn't giving up anytime soon.

He was still trying his best to make sure that Kenji was safe, even if he had to make sure these teenagers were ready for the fight ahead.

The ones that had appeared were Izuku, Katsuki, Shoto, Kirishima, Momo, Itsuka, Ibara, Tokoyami, Shinso, Sakura, Eri, and unwilling Iida. The others decided that they would go.

A huge group would draw attention and could cause problems and this group was just big enough, so they decided to go with these members.

Most of the class, if not nearly all of the class wished to go, but they picked their stronger members to have go so they'd have the best chance to save Kenji.

Eri and Sakura had already decided to go, and Shinso also had promised that he'd be going along, so Daisuke was helping them train and get some good methods on dealing with different kinds of situations, that's what Daisuke wished to help out with now.

Daisuke was beginning to give them tips, and pointers about how they should become stronger, and also helping them relax for the fight that was going to come. Katsuki and Shoto trained together under the advisement of Daisuke, the same for Momo, and the others. Even Eri was doing light training, Daisuke could see she wished to do something so he had that happen.

However, he could see that Izuku looked frustrated, so he strolled over towards him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"A-Ah! Daisuke-san! I-I was just thinking..."

Daisuke gently laid his hand on top of Izuku's head, causing him to look up sheepishly.

"Are you nervous?"

"N-No...I mean...it's just, I'm a little bit worried about Ken-kun, that's all…."

"You don't have to worry about him, but there's something I'd like to ask you."

"Y-Yes?"

"How about you and I have a fight?"

Izuku's face drained of colour.

"N-No! I couldn't fight you!"

Daisuke put on a bemused smirk.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"B-Because you're stronger than I am!"

"That doesn't matter. If you aren't pushed then you'll never grow in strength and as a person as well. So how about it? Want to have a fight with me?"

Izuku didn't know what to do.

He looked on nervously towards Daisuke who gave him a smile.

While they did, Itsuka watched Sakura training with Kirishima, who had his Hardening Quirk activated.

"Come on Kirishima-kun, let us duel against one another!"

Kirishima had hesitation on his face.

He didn't look exactly willing to fight against her.

She looked delicate.

She didn't look like she'd be able to take a punch directly from him.

Never mind anything else.

"A-Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you..."

Kirishima spoke with hesitation, but the young girl giggled, and placed her hands in a heart shape.

"Yes, I am sure. Let us duel."

She showed energy within her words, and in her movements as well.

It seemed that she was pumped for this.

So Kirishima didn't want to let down her expectations, and thought that he'd be able to end the fight with a single attack.

"A-Ah...okay. Then here I come!"

Kirishima didn't seem to want to, but he rushed forward towards Sakura, and delivered a half hearted punch.

But what surprised him next was Sakura leaping up into the air, her hands touching Kirishima's extended arm, and using it as a platform to spin around, and leap behind him, where she back flipped, her legs wrapping around Kirishima's neck as she did so, and she brought him with her in full swing, lifting his body with surprising strength, and slammed him down into the ground, cracking the very earth.

She then got to her feet, and smiled towards Kirishima.

"Sorry, maybe I should of held back a bit..."

Kirishima looked up towards her, and saw her smile, causing him to blush slightly.

"Y-You're deceptively strong..."

"Ooh yes, because of the nature of my birth, my stats have been raised to above normal human levels who haven't trained extensively."

"N-Nature of your birth...?"

Kirishima didn't get it, Sakura tilted her head curiously.

"How to say it...erm, I guess you could say that I was programmed with above normal physical stats. Though it isn't like I could fight people with strength Quirks...I suppose you could say I'm in peak human condition, my reflexes, durability, strength, and speed. We were made to be fighters after all, so what good fighters would we be if we couldn't fight people with our bodies as well as our Quirks?"

As she listened and Kirishima seemed confused by what she was saying, Itsuka furrowed her eyebrows, as Momo walked over.

"Have you figured it out as well?"

"I believe so. She looks so much like Mikami-kun, yet...there's something different. I'd say twin but...no, it's something else...it's like she's his-"

"Child."

Itsuka shot her eyes for Momo, seeing Momo's complex face.

"Y-Yeah, but how's that possible?"

Momo shook her head.

"I don't know, but I do know that it has something to do with this situation, the League of Villains. Perhaps they can make clones of Ken-chan. They've made those monster beasts with multiple Quirks, so why not clones? Or if not straight up clones, at least people with his DNA structure."

"But why do that? That girl said they were made to be fighters...and if she's saying 'they', does that mean there's more than just her?"

Itsuka wondered to Momo, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't have an answer for that. But this girl...is it because Ken-chan's body might be able to suffer more damage thanks to his Quirk, and that was given to her too?"

"Maybe you're right...but if that's the case, what's Mikami-kun going to think about his DNA being used without his consent?"

Momo furrowed her eyebrows, wishing that she had the answer to that but she truly didn't in the end.

"I don't know...but, knowing Ken-chan, if these kids...how many there are, are being used as weapons, it might tear him apart. Not because they used his DNA...but, because they were made to be weapons."

"If they're weapons...are they dangerous? Will...Sakura-san turn on us?"

Momo watched as Sakura span around with Kirishima, teaching him some fighting techniques that she knew and how innocent, childlike she was, making Momo smile.

"I don't think so. She just seems so innocent, she seems so much like Ken-chan with her mannerisms, her intelligence is quite high, and obviously her facial features, it's basically looking at a pink haired version of Ken-chan as a girl. We should keep her safe. Hey, she might even want a Mother as well as Ken-chan as her Father if she's not had one, and that person could technically be even closer to Ken-chan, a family even..."

Itsuka's lips curled upwards at the thought of her, and Kenji being parents to Sakura.

"Well, I suppose I could...i-if it is to give this girl a family. Mikami-kun and I could raise her together, that would be nice..."

"What?" Momo looked to Itsuka who gave her a stare back. "You? I was thinking myself."

"Or me. I'd be a good Mother."

"I believe I might be more suited to being her Mother. I would teach her right from wrong, and give her the best education."

"I could do that too. I'd teach her about the world, and how to fight among other things."

Itsuka and Momo stared one another down, while Sakura continued having fun with Kirishima who kept blushing at her, it seemed that he had taken to her quite well, Ibara's eyes looked Sakura up and down.

" _She looks so familiar to me, but I can't place it...she seems holy to me, but why is that…?_ "

While Ibara thought about it, Eri walked over to Sakura, who beamed down at her.

"What's going on Eri-chan? Want to fight~?"

"She's a child! You can't fight her!"

Kirishima yelled at her, causing Sakura to stick out her tongue.

"I wasn't going to fight her seriously."

"O-Oh...s-sorry, didn't mean to yell."

"No worries~" Sakura's eyes went towards Eri. "How about it Eri-chan, want me to teach you something's~?"

"Y-You can?"

"Yup, I know how to fight with my hands, I could teach you how to use the environment to your advantage."

"A-Amazing Sakura-san!"

Sakura saluted Eri who did the same, Sakura did a hand stand with Eri attempting to do the same thing, but she fell backwards, Sakura grimaced, and bent down to her level.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

"Phew, I'm glad. Papa wouldn't be pleased if I made children upset."

Eri tilted her head adorably at Sakura who smiled right back towards her. It seemed the two were striking up a friendship between them.

* * *

Back with Kenji, he had been fighting for the better part of six to seven hours.

In those hours, Gigantomachia was being stunned by the levels of resolve Kenji showcased.

He was blasting, and attacking without backing down.

His power soared, and his energies dwindled more and more as time went on. Even when he knew he was exhausted. Even when his power was draining, he didn't back down, he didn't stop, he didn't even try to give up.

Giving up right now meant death.

It meant he'd die no matter what he was going to be going against.

Even when he was beaten down, he'd get back up, and fight again.

Even when his body was being destroyed, he still got up and fought as hard as he could.

During that fight, Kenji also managed to get out a few good hits on Gigantomachia.

He was being brought to the levels of exhaustion that he had felt when within the forest.

Even then, he managed to make Gigantomachia bleed.

In the end though, he knew that he'd have to regroup, and make a new plan, so he managed to blind Gigantomachia long enough so he could fly out of there.

He flew a mile away, before landing at a tree, and hid behind it.

He panted from using his wings too much.

It still took a lot of stamina to use that kind of power. He used what little stamina he had, to heal his wounds and think about a new strategy to fight him.

" _I have to think of something. This beast has speed, strength, and is very durable. There's got to be a weakness somewhere...but, what is his weakness?"_ Kenji released a breath. _"And what Quirk does he even have? A giant Quirk maybe? Even then, a weakness seems unlikely to find right now...but, he's All For Ones pet...All For Ones pet...can I use that somehow…? I'm not at full strength as it is from the forest battle, so even if I want to fight him, I'm sure I wont be able to overpower him...I have to do something-_ "

"Masteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Kenji froze.

He heard the voice of Gigantomachia.

It was coming his way.

He could feel the ground shaking closing in.

He could feel him with his Life Quirk.

" _Shit...I thought it might've taken a little longer to find me, his sense of smell is fantastic. He located me a mile away. It's coming for me...I have to do something...I have to stop him somehow..._ "

Kenji didn't even know what he was going to do.

He was limited on options.

It seemed that even when blinded, the beast could find him.

Kenji inhaled, and exhaled, and knew that Gigantomachia wasn't going to respond to reason.

He was going to respond to strength, authority.

That's the mindset he got from Gigantomachia.

While he thought about it, from down below the ground, Gigantomachia's body popped out of the earth, seemingly having dug through it, reaching out a large hand towards Kenji himself. Kenji barely had the time to dodge out of the way, but Gigantomachia didn't stop, his hand grabbed Kenji's body, suspending him in the air, and squeezed hard.

"A-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Kenji let out a cry, feeling the hand wrapping around him, cutting off many things. His bones felt like they were getting crushed.

He felt like his organs were going to burst with how tight Gigantomachia was squeezing his body.

"You cannot beat me after all. Master might have chosen wrong..."

Gigantomachia seemed to be slightly depressed.

But that only made the hand of his tighten harder.

Kenji tried inhaling, but he couldn't.

It was so tight.

Everything was being restricted.

If this continued then he thought that he was going to die.

He couldn't see a way out of this.

He couldn't think of a simple solution that was going to occur for him…

But, he managed to wiggle his Death side free. He managed to get that out of Gigantomachia's grasp, so he used Metal Manipulation to gather what little metal was on the ground that had dropped off him when Gigantomachia had lifted him up.

He felt his consciousness fading away.

He knew that it was only a matter of time before he wasn't going to be able to move anymore.

So with the remaining consciousness left, Kenji raised the small dagger of metal fragments, and stabbed it into Gigantomachia's hand, with Death surrounding his natural durability, piercing his skin by concentrating as much Death within the tip of the blade as possible, then he sent his Death inside of his hand.

By doing that, Gigantomachia began to feel the muscles in his hand weaken after an extended period of time.

His fingertips felt numb.

They weakened so much that they couldn't hold onto Kenji anymore, who dropped to the ground, slamming against it hard, making Kenji bleed more.

"M-My hand, I can't feel it...what has happened…? I do not understand! Master! What's happened to my hand?!"

Kenji peered up at the monster, blood dripping from his lips, his body feeling weak, but he stood up to face Gigantomachia.

"Your Master is right here Gigantomachia." Gigantomachia looked down with bewilderment at Kenji. "I am the Grandson of All For One, you want a Master, you're looking right at him. Now you will submit to me, do you understand?"

Kenji knew that this is how Gigantomachia was going to respond.

He was wanting someone to stop him, to tame him.

If Kenji could at least stop Gigantomachia's movements, then he thought he'd get the perfect chance to succeed.

Gigantomachia was taken aback by what Kenji was saying.

But, as he heard his voice, he was reminded of All For One.

The same vocal patterns as him.

The way Kenji held himself.

The look within his eyes.

Gigantomachia was sure that he was staring at his Master once more.

Even then, he still needed to be worthy of that.

"Master...I shall continue to test you! I will not fail!"

"I see, then come and get me Gigantomachia, and I'll show you my true strength."

Gigantomachia flexed his damaged hand the best that he could.

He didn't know if it was going to go back to normal.

But right now, he was looking at Kenji and was ready to fight once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, after a days training, the group of Izuku and the others had stopped to catch their breaths. Daisuke watched over them, while Reaper slowly walked forward. His eyes went to the teenagers, who were panting and talking together, Reaper chortling.

"It seems that they've been training hard."

"Indeed, they've done quite well. I'm sure that whatever you've got planned is going to be a success with those kids."

"Indeed. Are you ready Daisuke?"

Daisuke eyed up Reaper.

"Found them?"

"Yes, I have found them, we'll be moving out tomorrow once everyone's gathered. It's going to be quite the battle, we have to expect many things. We can't rule out the amount of Nomu that All For One is going to send out. Then there's Yami and All For One themselves...they have the person on their League to clone people, am I mistaken?"

"I was told that he made very strong clones of Dabi, the fire user, why?"

"Because we should expect that as well from them. But rather than Dabi, we should expect a few clones of Yami. They only have so much Nomu they can spare, so having a numerous amount of clones of that woman who's already powerful, it should be something we prepare for."

"Not All For One? Wouldn't he clone himself?"

Daisuke's question was met with a smirk.

"He wouldn't make something that might try and overthrow him. He's got a personality like that, he likes being the top, and having underlings. Yami would be perfect to clone, so we can expect a few of them. That's why I've also informed your Mother about them."

"The clones will be weaker than the real Yami though."

Daisuke argued, and Reaper agreed, but he also knew them quite personally.

"She's still very powerful, and even weaker, she could topple most Hero's. We have to be on high alert. And then that's the device she got the blueprints from for I-Island, we can't take that out of the equation, it can make peoples Quirk's stronger. She makes the cloning guys Quirk stronger, army of Yami's that have more durability than the normal ones come for the Hero's. Nomu's might be expendable to a degree, but clones that can be replicated to a good degree, they're even more expendable, and easier to make."

Reaper twitched his neck, locking his eyes on the teens.

Reaper casually strolled forward towards, seeing most of them freaking out, besides Sakura who was waving energetically towards Reaper who returned the wave with a single hand motion.

"What?"

"Y-You're the Reaper...don't you reap peoples lives?"

Kirishima spoke up with worry, but Reaper shrugged.

"I suppose that's what people think about me. I don't stop them, makes me terrifying to my enemies, doesn't it?"

"A-Are we your enemies?"

Itsuka pipped up, causing Reaper to chuckle slightly.

"Not currently, would you like to be?" She, and the others shook their heads rapidly. "Good. Then here handy girl."

Reaper casually tossed a pair of gloves towards Itsuka that had a flowery design on them, similar to her Hero's costume, who caught them with confusion.

"What are these for?"

"Ever heard of a thunder clap before?" Itsuka slowly nodded. "You giant up your hands with the gloves on, slap your hands together, and you'll be able to generate a thunder clap, a shock wave that can be directed to whatever you're clapping at by gathering various factors together that come to a head as you clap your hands together. Oh, don't worry, the gloves grow, and shrink to the size your hands are. It's quite the design."

"Y-You made them for me…?"

Itsuka seemed confused, so Reaper clarified.

"I found them in Kenji's room. It seems that he had asked Mei Hatsume to work on them with some designs he had, and had her input, and she finished them off, leaving them there with a note saying "Done!" among other things I wont disclose."

Itsuka looked at the gloves before her, and knowing that Kenji had made them, made her smile all the more.

"I-I see...I had no idea he was working on this for me..."

Itsuka clutched them to her chest, as Reaper took out what seemed to be Aizawa's capturing weapon, tossing it to Shinso, who held it tightly within his hand.

"You've been training with those, haven't you?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Then those upgraded ones are more durable, lighter, stretch further, among other things. They're better than Aizawa's ones, I made sure of it."

"I see, then thank you I suppose..."

Reaper cracked his neck to downwards, feeling something pulling his hand, and he saw it was Eri.

"Can I help you little one?"

"C-Can I have something too? S-So I can save Ken-chan..."

Reaper saw the conviction in her eyes, so he took off his scythe, and handed it towards her.

"Here, my scythe."

"You can't hand a child a scythe you idiot!"

Katsuki snapped at him.

But he defiantly stared at her, continuing to move his hand with the scythe to Eri.

"I can see you doing it! Stop it right now!"

"What's wrong with her having my scythe?"

"You can't see what's wrong with this?"

Shoto wondered, Reaper shrugged.

"No, she asked for something, and I am giving her something-"

"I don't care!" Katsuki snapped. "You are not giving Eri a scythe! She has me! I'll be all the scythe she'll ever need! With Ken not here, I'm her guardian and if I say she doesn't have a scythe, then she doesn't have it, got it Reaper!? I'm not frightened of you so I'll lay down the law right now, understand?!"

"Relax, I was, having what's called a joke."

They stared weirdly at Reaper's sense of humour.

Reaper pulled back his scythe to the disappointment of Eri, only for Reaper to place a few capsules in her hands.

"Press that big button in on the top, and throw it at something that's bad, and trying to hurt you, and Death energy comes out to protect you, okay Eri?"

"I-I see, so Ken-chan's black energy stuff?"

Reaper rubbed Eri's head.

"Exactly, it will be like he's there protecting you."

Eri's face turned upwards at the thought of Kenji protecting her even when he wasn't there.

Reaper continued looking around the teenagers, then his eyes settled in on Ibara.

"Vine girl, you usually try and bind your enemies, but you can use your Quirk to support yourself. Use it to grapple onto objects, and pull yourself through the air, use your vines to create complicated structures around your enemy, not simple cages."

"Yes Father."

The group all looked towards Ibara with a WTF face, why she was calling Reaper 'Father' they didn't know, but they felt scared.

Reaper gave her a curious look, before continuing to look around, seeing Iida staring at him.

"What's wrong with you engine boy?"

"A-Ah, it's just that you're one of Japan's strongest Villain's, and you're here giving us advice, I feel conflicted about this..."

"Conflicted feelings about me, that's understandable. Honestly, I don't care what you think about me, as long as you're here to help my son, and daughter, that's all I care about. Hate me if you want, fear me, it doesn't make a difference to me. As long as your conviction to save my children is there, then the rest will follow."

Iida took what Reaper said to heart.

His eyes shifted to Tokoyami who stared back at him.

"And you, the boy that stole my daughters heart away."

"A-Ah erm..."

Tokoyami was lost for words.

He didn't know what to say.

He was unsure of what he could say at this point.

"I presume that you are dating my daughter."

"T-That's complicated..."

"What wont be complicated is if you break my daughters heart, I'll break you in two. Is that clear young man?"

Tokoyami's face turned scared.

He usually didn't give into fear.

But with the way that Reaper was looking at him, he felt like he was dying.

Like he was going to perish under his gaze.

"Y-Yes sir..."

"Good. Treat my daughter well." Reaper turned and smirked to himself. " _It's always fun to make people feel afraid, especially potential suitors for my daughter. You have to make sure they don't hurt your child's heart._ "

Showing a rare playfulness that he had to only himself, Reaper continued speaking with the children before him, and spoke strong and surprisingly encouraging words.

Daisuke listened in from a distance, and couldn't help but feel good that his Father could do this again. To be able to impart wisdom normally. Though with him doing this, it had growing worries within Daisuke that Reaper knew something that he didn't know, and what could happen with this fight...

* * *

With the orange burning the sky, Gigantomachia didn't give up, even with his hand still feeling numb. It was getting better as time was going on, but he wasn't one hundred percent yet, and Kenji could feel himself breaking more and more.

He was bleeding from different parts of his body.

Gigantomachia had relentlessly assaulted him time and time again.

He barely had a moment to relax.

He could trap Gigantomachia for a few seconds…

But that was it.

This beast was too much for a single person that wasn't prepared.

He was sure All Might could take it, and his Father.

But he himself simply didn't have the power they had.

Even then, he didn't stop fighting the best that he could.

In the end, he managed to escape Gigantomachia once more, but he was looking over himself, while having a few miles between him and Gigantomachia.

He had used his Quirk Death on himself, to kill off any scent that he would give off so if Gigantomachia could smell him, he couldn't anymore. He breathed so quietly, that he could barely hear himself.

Gigantomachia wasn't giving up, he was tracking him down, he was tearing through the forest.

Kenji felt his wrist having been sprained at least, he was cut over his entire body, and he barely had any stamina left to heal himself. He had to settle for letting the less server wounds to bleed. He felt that his organs had been bruised, but his body was naturally healing that damage, even if it would take a while.

Kenji looked around for anything that could help him.

"Masteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Though he was a fair distance away, Kenji could still hear his voice.

It was that loud.

" _Shit...what can I do…? I can cut him...but that doesn't slow him down...I can briefly bind him, but he's too strong to be held down, I can knock him down briefly, but it doesn't even phase him. All For One truly has gotten a powerful monster on his side, stronger than any Nomu I've seen, and his body keeps increasing in height, it must be related to his Quirk somehow, and if it isn't, then I don't know why he keeps growing. If there was only a way to bind him long enough….wait, binding him...when he was binding me, I stabbed him, and sent in Death...his hand weakened to the point he couldn't hold me, and he dropped me...he couldn't move his hand properly for a good chunk after that...maybe, just maybe if I do something like that to his legs, he wouldn't be able to move therefore, wouldn't I win the fight…? If the opponent can't chase me, then I've won...and this guy responds to authority, I just have to stop him long enough so he can recognize me as his...ugh, Master. I hate that term, owning someone else...it's horrible...but, in this instance, if I do become this guys 'Master' at least for the moment, then he'll stop rampaging. Yes, that's it!_ "

Kenji looked around for anything to help him.

Seeing the trees, and the ground along with the metal on his body that was left, he quickly got to work as quickly, and quietly as he could.

With the limited amount of time that he had, he didn't have time to be slow.

When he was done, he stood out in the open, and looked towards the direction that Gigantomachia was in. he could see him in the distance, tearing up the earth, and threw the trees, trying to find Kenji.

"Oi! Gigantomachia! I'm over here! You want me, come and get me!"

Gigantomachia's eyes snapped directly onto Kenji who gave him a hard stare back.

"Master! Time to see if you're worthy of being my Master!"

Kenji gave him a confident look, something that Gigantomachia truly appreciated.

"Give me your best shot Gigantomachia, and I'll show you my real skills."

Gigantomachia developed a creepy smile, charging right for Kenji.

Kenji exhaled deeply, thrusting his hands forward, and connected to all of the trees that were in the path of Gigantomachia. He also ran Object Growth Quirk along with Object Hardening into the trees, making them as tough as steel, and swung fists for Gigantomachia from the trees, each pummeling against him, but did little to slow down the beast.

However, the fists were indeed connecting, and that's what Kenji wanted.

"These wont work with me!"

Gigantomachia swung out his arms, like a battering ram across the trees, and breaking them off like they were twigs.

But then from the ground, lines of trees came out, and made a blockade that looked like a giant wall, Gigantomachia looked down when his feet slammed against them and they didn't break so easily.

"I wont be stopped!"

Gigantomachia tightened his fist, and launched it forward, smashing through the tree blockade with his incredible strength, and stomped forward, dashing for Kenji's body.

Suddenly, the ground underneath Gigantomachia collapsed in on itself, and he found himself falling into a sizeable hole that was big enough for his leg, where Kenji used his Life and Death Quirk to wrap the earth around that leg, binding it into the ground while he continued on with his plan, his hand on the ground and was sending Death inside of the hole.

"That wont work with me Master!"

Gigantomachia put his strength into his leg, ripping his leg out of the ground, but not realizing something else was happening.

"This will though!"

Gigantomachia was confused, but then a large shard of metal Kenji used sliced right across Gigantomachia's leg, having used the hole in the ground as a tool to weaken Gigantomachia's durability by surrounding his leg with Death, caused Gigantomachia to trip onto his knee, glancing at the hole and saw how much Death was pooled into it, and saw his leg was bleeding.

"...Lady Yami's power..."

The giant murmured, as Kenji dashed forward.

Even then, Gigantomachia wasn't having any of it, and launched his hand forward for Kenji who hopped off the ground, using wings by his feet, getting into the air, and came face to face with Gigantomachia.

"I told you, this is my strength Gigantomachia."

Gigantomachia growled loudly, sending out his enlarged hand to grab Kenji, but Kenji blasted himself downwards, through the giants closing fingers. Since it was so tall, his fingers had a gap for his body to fit through, so that's what he did.

However, just as his legs were going through, Gigantomachia's speed was able to smash Kenji's legs together, causing him to cry out, and slam against the floor, and rolled on it, where Gigantomachia's giant hand came crashing downwards.

He tried to move, but his injuries caught up with him, and he couldn't.

He was going to be crushed.

He was going to die, and there was no way he would avoid it...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

However, Kenji let out a scream from his mouth, and his Life side activated, and sent out a wave of Life. His energy connected through the air, and something then surprised Kenji. The Life energy strung together, and formed what seemed to be a moving dome that was heading right for Gigantomachia's form, hitting against the fist that Gigantomachia had sent towards him, and forced the fist away from his body.

Kenji was in disbelief.

He didn't know what was happening.

The sphere managed to push Gigantomachia back a good distance, allowing Kenji to quickly hobble towards the place he needed to be while Gigantomachia was busy.

He got towards Gigantomachia's injured leg, quickly thrusting his hand to the wound, and unleashed a torrent of Death. The Death seeped into the wounds of Gigantomachia, who howled out, while turning his body towards Kenji's own.

"Masteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Gigantomachia turned towards him menacingly, Kenji grimacing, and fell onto his butt, while Gigantomachia's hand aimed for him once more.

Kenji with the power he had left, slammed his hands onto the ground.

"Over Life and Death, Spire Terrain!"

From the ground, many spires of the earth erupted outwards, very fast.

Nearly on par with how fast Kai Chisaki had done it to him before.

The spires shot out from all around Gigantomachia, stabbing deeply into his arm that came for him, along with different parts of his body, stopping his progression from attacking Kenji.

He let out a bellowing roaring sound from his mouth, almost deafening Kenji, but he saw that despite his immense durability, even Gigantomachia was pierced, and bleeding from various parts of his body, Kenji had aimed a spire for the leg wound that he had given Gigantomachia before, digging into it and caused Gigantomachia to howl in pain.

Gigantomachia tried to walk on the leg, but with the wound along with Kenji's Death seeping in...his weight couldn't be handled by his weakened leg, and he came crashing down into the ground, like a meteor.

Kenji knew that this was his only chance for survival, so he had to do his best.

"Master...I will Master..."

Gigantomachia's hands dug into the ground, pulling himself towards Kenji, using his mostly uninjured leg to help along with that, but his other leg was done for, he wasn't moving that for a while.

"Gigantomachia!" Kenji snapped at Gigantomachia like he was scolding him, Gigantomachia paused, seeing the change within Kenji's eyes. "You wanted to see my worth? My strength? Then begin to see me as your new King. I wont accept this kind of behaviour from you, I've taken out your leg, you've seen my power, don't force my hand. Now bow down before me."

Kenji didn't like speaking like this.

But, to survive the hulking giant, he had to be as strong as he could.

Gigantomachia watched Kenji with a renewed sense of power.

His eyes displayed authority.

He looked exactly like All For One did when they met.

It was clear to Gigantomachia that Kenji and All For One were definitely related.

They held the same air about them.

How they exuded strength and demanded respect and obedience.

For the moment, while Kenji hadn't beaten Gigantomachia in a straight up power battle, he also saw that the future of All For One was Kenji, so he bent down his head to Kenji, like a loyal servant, moving closer as much as he could, and then purred while rubbing his face against Kenji's own who felt grossed out by him doing that.

"Good Gigantomachia, no need for violence now."

Kenji exhaled slowly, it seemed for the moment, that Gigantomachia was compliant, and wouldn't do anything else like attack him, falling backwards, and laid on the ground, bleeding, in pain and exhausted, that's what he was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Himiko exhaled as she looked before her.

She had done it.

Finally, she had completed what she had been tasked by Kenji to do.

She was quite proud of herself, and she even had a plant that seemed to be dripping a weird substance before her.

Irina slowly slid into the hidden area they had made, overlooking the items before her.

"Done?"

"Done and dusted. Just waiting for Kenji-kun's timing now."

"Good, then we'll converse with him when he comes back, and get this done. The longer we're here, the more I'm worried that All For One will put him in more dangerous situations. No doubt he's already done that."

"Yup, don't worry Irina-chan, we can succeed by working together~"

Irina gave her a curious look, before stretching.

"I best head back to the bathroom."

"That's where they think you are?"

"I've made modifications to this place without them knowing so I can go in and out of places if I need to do so."

Himiko looked quite impressed to say the least.

"Good, then I'll pack these away and get back to the others~ They think I'm taking a bath hehehe~"

Irina nodded slowly, and slid out of the room once more.

Himiko whistled to herself, finishing off preparations for whatever was going to come next.

* * *

Once Kenji had Gigantomachia beside him, and was being obedient, Kenji felt a new presence appear, turning around to see All For One was stood there with his doctor going over to Kenji to patch up some of his wounds.

"Hows the nose doctor?"

Kenji smirked despite being in immense pain, remembering his children and didn't regret doing that to the doctor.

He scowled, but began fixing some of his injuries so he wouldn't die.

"Aah, well done my boy. You forced him to submit with your authority. You might not have the physical means to subdue him, you hold the same authority that I do, Gigantomachia recognizes that and has chosen to obey you for now. However, in the future, you will have to defeat him in an all out battle to win his complete loyalty, wont he Gigantomachia?"

"Yes Master, but Master Kenji is good for now, he managed to stop me moving my leg and he sounded just like you Master. I will follow him for now, but I want him to also beat me in a power battle one day!"

Kenji didn't know if that was possible.

But it seemed for the moment, Gigantomachia was going to listen to him.

Though he might be slightly defiant about it.

That gave Kenji conflicting feelings.

He continued to feel Gigantomachia rubbing his face with his own, causing him to feel slightly disturbed.

All For One then faced Kenji once more.

"You did much better than I had expected, you managed to take out his leg, with tactics, using your knowledge among other things to achieve you victory. As I said before, I wanted you to have Gigantomachia submit to you, I didn't say you had to win, you proved to me that you have the means to take down stronger people than yourself, and you did it expertly. And you took much damage from Gigantomachia, many would fall under his power, but you proved that you wouldn't, and on your own as well, fantastic. Many Hero's would die to Gigantomachia, you survived, because you're a survivor Kenji, it's a quality I truly do admire about you. You always survive."

Kenji defiantly stared at him.

He didn't say anything.

All he did was gently push Gigantomachia off his form so he could glare at All For One.

"Now my boy, that you've managed to impress me, it's time to give you some new Quirks."

"Quirks you no doubt stole from others, and even murdered, right? Sorry I don't want peoples Quirks you murdered for."

"They were weak Kenji, you'll be strong with these powers, I can guarantee it."

Kenji felt a cold shiver inside.

Yet he didn't bend to his will either.

"Fine, do what you want. That's what you do anyway."

"That's not true, I'm here to make you feel better. I'm giving you the life you never had. This life could be the start of something amazing for you. Fighting it all the way isn't going to give you the chance to see that you're the future. Now the Quirk's I have, I believe would be amazing for you to use in combination with your Life and Death Quirk. Also, I'll teach you more about your original Quirk my boy."

Kenji seemed confused by what he just said.

"i know my Quirks power-"

"You think it is simply killing and life enhancing, right?" Kenji gave him a suspicious look. "It's much more than that, you can reshape this world into anything you desire Kenji. The building blocks of this world is in the palm of your hands, and you can shape that into anything you desire but there's ways you've not used it yet or rather, you haven't truly understood yet. You have amazing potential, it's one of the reasons I believe you would be a great leader with a powerful Quirk like yours. Everything I had hoped for in a successor. Not only the powers of your parents, but the intelligence of Kuromaru, and the spirit of Hikari who always strives forward."

Kenji didn't say anything.

He just listened into what All For One was talking about.

"Your Life and Death, can affect both organic, and inorganic. You do it without realizing it. Your wings, you're infusing Life into the air, and connecting it to your back, so you can achieve flight, you're killing off gravity to move faster."

"Y-You're saying I could manipulate my terrain and not just the earth?"

Kenji was surprised to say the least.

All For One continued on while folding his arms.

"This is the reason I had you fight Gigantomachia soon after you had already pushed yourself within the forest, it was growing then and it's growing even now. I knew he'd push you to your absolute limits, and have your Quirk grow stronger. You displayed it when using your Life, creating that bubble that knocked back Gigantomachia. That was your Life animating the air around you to blast the enemy away, and your Death also went through growth, it weakened a durable body like Gigantomachia's to the point he could be sliced with metal so easily, that's no easy feat. Using them together, you could create a hand from a building to crush someone by shaping it with Death, and animating it with Life. You can do something that Hikari and Kuromaru can't do alone."

"I see..."

"Of course, you can't just make things appear that aren't already there, you'd have to bring to life substances around you. Take your healing for example, you're enhancing a body to the point the damage disappears, so you could heal someone's arm, but you couldn't magically regrow an arm, understand?"

Kenji thought that he understood what All For One was talking about.

"Yes, I understand….I can't just create things, I'd have to have that substance around me. But bringing life to things not alive, that would be stamina consuming."

"Indeed, that's correct Kenji, but in the future, you'll be able to do it like your Mother does it, she isn't called the ultimate support Hero for nothing, her Quirk itself isn't directly damaging, but it is quite versatile. And your Death will grow one day to a point where you can destroy a body as easily as an inorganic object. Your Father can punch a hole through people with his Death easily if he so wished though he only does so to his enemies. That day at the USJ, if he so desired, he could have potentially murdered All Might, but he didn't have it in his heart to slay him, a shame really. Yami can do it and has done so before with many people, and you'll be able to grow your Quirk to a point where you could do it if you so desire. And you'll be able to sent out different types of Death blasts, like shaping it into sharp points to stab your enemies among other things."

"Even then, my Quirk isn't to that point yet. I can't just punch a hole into people as easily as Tomura can disintegrate people."

"Indeed, right now you can't. Tomura's Quirk though ignores durability, and disintegrates without discrimination, your Death kills it off until it doesn't exist anymore so things like durability are taken into account with your Death Quirk. With practice, you could do it though." All For One then released a chortle. "Anyway, lets give you the Quirks now, shall we?"

Kenji gritted his teeth, and just bowed his head.

He couldn't fight All For One, not yet.

So he had to do this, and accepted the Quirks that he was given.

He felt horrible about receiving them.

But, perhaps, he was confident that he could maybe use them in the future.

* * *

As night had settled in, Mina, Jiro, Tsuyu, and Toru were sat on the roof of the hospital, looking at the blackened sky together. Since they didn't have the power that the others had, they couldn't go on the rescue mission for Kenji, and as for Tsuyu herself, she was having a battle of her head, and her heart, and she wasn't sure which one was going to win.

"I just heard that they're going tomorrow."

Informing the others, Jiro let out a sigh.

"I'm sure they'll save Kenji-kun somehow, they're the strongest of the class."

Mina softly spoke, Toru looked between them all.

"Don't be so down, we'll be seeing Kenji-kun soon enough! They'll save him I'm sure they will!"

"But, I feel so useless just standing here, doing nothing." Jiro looked regrettable, while Tsuyu's eyes began to turn moist without the others noticing at first. "If I had the power that Bakugo had...I'd do what she's doing right now...the power of Todoroki...but as I am, I don't have their powers..."

"Even then, we can wish them best wishes!"

Toru tried to cheer them up, Mina showed a cute smile.

"You're right, we'll wish for them to succeed-"

"You're wishing them to be vigilantes...I don't understand why you are..." They turned to Tsuyu, seeing that she was shedding a few tears, touching their hearts immediately. "They're going to be operating above the law...they are breaking the law...and yet, it's to save Kenji-chan...it's so confusing. I want to help...but, I can't break the law, the laws are there for a reason..."

"Even I feel like that Tsu-chan." Toru spoke up. "But they're doing it to save Kenji-kun. Isn't it worth bending a few rules?"

"Would it make us better than Villain's to say that?" Tsuyu countered to the surprised Toru. "They can say, they wanted to steal from banks as they don't have high paying jobs. The situations are different, as Kenji-chan is way more than a bank full of money, a humans life shouldn't have a price...yet, the principals are the same. Can we truly bend the rules to save someone's life? And if we do...what happens next?"

"What do you mean?"

Mina's question was met with a sad expression on Tsuyu's face.

"Today we bend the rules, tomorrow we break them completely. We're Hero's in training, even if we hate the law, we still have to work with what we've got. Even if it is to save someone we love. If there was a rule saying I could, I'd be the first person who'd sign up to save Kenji-chan from this nightmare he's in...but, we're confined in the laws..."

Jiro, Toru and Mina understood what Tsuyu was feeling.

They also felt it.

But they didn't know what they could do.

Fortunately, help had arrived.

"My, its late girls, what are you doing up here?" They turned to the access to the roof, seeing that Hikari was walking closer. "You're crying Tsu-chan, why are you crying?"

Having a vague idea about it, Hikari prodded for more information.

Tsuyu's tears began to rain off her face, so Hikari moved closer, enveloping her in a motherly hug.

"H-Hikari-sensei, a-am I a bad person b-by not trying t-to help Kenji-chan…?"

"No dear, you're not a bad person at all. None of you are. Don't even think it for a second. All of you are good girls."

Hikari could see that it truly was hurting Tsuyu, and the others, and how conflicting their emotions were about this.

"B-But, the others are..."

"Don't you worry about what they've decided to do." Her eyes went between the four girls sat together. "Besides, I'm going to need help, any volunteers?"

"For what?"

Jiro wondered, Hikari stuck out her tongue.

"I need help with preparations, and you all seem to be free. Being a Hero isn't always about who can hit the hardest, there are people out there that need to be brought away from dangerous situations. And I understand your plight, about feeling useless."

"Y-You heard?"

"Just enough for the basic gist of it yeah." Hikari replied to Toru. "You know, people always told me that I was useless when I was your age. No one thought I'd ever be able to be a Hero. My Quirk is great at supporting people, healing people, but in a straight up fight, it isn't something like Endeavour's, or All Might's, and people always put me down, well who's laughing now huh~? I'm the Third Ranked Hero in Japan through hard work and effort~" They each let out small laughs. "As I said, being a Hero isn't just about who can punch out the enemy, it's also protecting the public, and you can do that by helping me out. So, do you want to do that?"

They didn't even have to think about it.

Since they would be operating under Hikari, it was something they found to be amazing, and operating within the law, and something they could do without feeling so useless.

[Yes Sensei!]

Hikari giggled, standing up.

"That's great, because I'm going to work you hard, okay?"

[Okay Sensei!]

"Good, now follow me!"

With renewed vigour, they stood up, and walked beside Hikari to help her out, and contribute. As she had said, they didn't have to be the heavy hitters, they just had to help out people that needed it.

* * *

Kenji finally returned to the League of Villain's after sometime. Having been spat out by the Warping Quirk, the black liquid surrounding his body, his eyes looked towards the others.

They looked on wide eyed, seeing how he was.

His body was bruised, battered.

He looked as if he had been through hell.

Tomura stood up from the bar, walked closer to him, while Irina looked worryingly on. Himiko bit her lower lip, but didn't show anything on her face, she had to keep her cover.

"I did that to him with my tape because he crossed me!" Twice declared proudly, drawing the others attention to him, but then flipped and cowered away. "How did that happen!? Who attacked him!?" His finger went towards Spinner accusingly. "It was your fault! I saw him doing it!" Spinner scowled at Twice, Twice then flipped his body around to Irina and put his fingers in a heart shape. "Date me and I'll save your brother!"

"No."

Twice then flipped the bird at Irina once more.

"I can't handle rejection well! I hate you!" Irina shook her head at Twice, who then giggled sweetly and scarily. "I love you so much! Lets get married and have two children! A girl and a boy named Twrina and Irice! A combination of our names!"

Irina had to wonder about those names.

"No, Twice isn't even your real name, Jin."

Twice went towards Irina, and hugged her, so she pushed him off her body, while Yami watched Kenji carefully, seeing the wounds on his body...and while she didn't show it, she felt pained to see Kenji in such a condition.

It was barely noticeably within her eyes, but she did feel something about seeing him in this condition.

"Geez, Tomura, where did you send him anyway? He's covered in those sexy wounds..."

Himiko couldn't help but adore the blood and wounds from Kenji's body, Tomura scowled at her.

"I didn't do this." He looked towards Kurogiri who bowed his head. "Where did you send him? How did this happen to him? Even if you're valuable to me Kurogiri, I will disintegrate you if you don't answer me!"

Kurogiri was surprised.

It seemed that Tomura truly would do that for Kenji when he wouldn't do that to Kurogiri in other situations.

"W-Well, I sent him to your Sensei Tomura, that's all."

"Then how did he get this wounded? Tell me, now."

Tomura's voice sounded low, dark, and deadly.

Kurogiri pulled back as Tomura's hand grabbed a bottle, using his Quirk to disintegrate it into nothingness.

Before he could reply, Kenji looked between them on shaky legs, before his eyes began shutting.

"I am not okay..."

Kenji fell forward, his eyes closing.

It had been too much, and he had passed out, Tomura caught Kenji in his arms, seeing that he was already passed out.

"Irina! Come quickly!"

Tomura ordered, so Irina walked forward, and bent down towards her little brother.

Seeing the condition he was in, it was clear that he had been through quite the hellish experience.

She wasn't sure what he had been up against, but she had a guess, so she brought him into a side room, and began using her Quirk to heal his injuries the best that she could, switching up wounds with her Quirk along with other things.

While she did that, Tomura sat close by, watching carefully.

Irina's eyes went towards Tomura.

"This is what your Sensei does, to his own grandchildren." Irina's words caused Tomura's brow to crease. "Look at him, he's got bruises across his body, his wrist looks sprained, and he's bleeding profusely. He's also got a head injury, and his legs look bad...If he didn't have a body like he does, he'd be in a much worse situation, he could even have suffered life changing injuries. Though it seems he did receive some medical attention before coming here. Even then, this shouldn't have happened."

"Is he going to be okay?"

Irina overlooked Kenji who stayed unconscious.

"As far as I can tell, with the emergency first aid I am providing along with his own natural healing, he should be fine, fortunately he was dropped off here in time. But, he's going to be feeling pain for quite a while." Irina's fingers gently brushed Kenji's sleeping face. " _You fought Gigantomachia, didn't you Kenji?_ " He didn't answer her thoughts, but she already knew the truth. " _I'm so sorry that you had to fight such a beast, but I'm sure you managed to get off a few good hits on it. Don't worry little brother, by tomorrow, we'll enact the plan and get you out of here. Even if I have to die trying. I wont let you suffer anymore._ "

Irina declared to herself and continued working patching him up the best that she could and Yami also came into the room, and did some weird thing to Kenji which seemingly increased the healing, Irina didn't know what it was, but it seemed to be speeding up Kenji's healing so she didn't complain about it.

Once she was finished, she left on the orders of Yami, so Tomura was the only one left in the room. The young man casually looked at Kenji every once in a while, and then watched some television to pass the time.

* * *

A few hours went by, and the darkness of the night had settled in.

His eyes went to Kenji when he heard a noise, seeing Kenji sitting up, groaning deeply.

"Ow..."

"You're finally awake, you've been unconscious for about six hours now."

"Six hours..." Kenji's eyes looked around until he met with Tomura. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Because I wanted to see how you were, that's all."

"How I am huh."

"Right. I don't know what Sensei did, but it seems rather harsh."

Kenji gave him a dry look.

"Of course it is, that's the kind of man he is." Kenji ran a hand over his face, and felt pained. "If it isn't too much trouble, could I have a glass of water please? My mouths dry."

"Sure."

Tomura left through the door, Kenji rubbed his pained legs. He still felt exhausted, but he was healing at least. He knew that Irina had done something, and perhaps someone else, but he didn't know who.

The door then was pushed open to reveal Mr Compress.

"What do you want Compress?"

Mr Compress strolled into the room, sitting down on Kenji's bed. His eyes locked onto Kenji's own who narrowed his brow right back.

"I know you're smart, so I know that you haven't just accepted you're staying at the League. You're going to try and escape at some point, aren't you?"

Kenji gained a smirk to throw off Mr Compress as he answered.

"Who knows."

Mr Compress' eyes narrowed considerably.

"You brat, you dare try and be cocky with me. I will figure out what you're doing, and I will stop you by any means necessary. I'll even maim you if I have too."

Kenji twitched his neck, pushing himself off the bed, getting closer to Mr Compress.

"Who says I'm doing anything? Being so cautious aren't you Mr Compress? How can I do anything anyway? I'm watched twenty four seven, my sister is too. The one person that might help me, is also being watched. Amazing isn't it? There's nothing I can do...unless..."

"Unless...there's a traitor in the League."

Kenji smirk grew, he was going to psychologically mess with Mr Compress.

"Maybe there is, or maybe the League Leader himself is conspiring to get rid of you. Maybe Tomura-kun now that he has me, he's had enough of you and the others. Maybe he's waiting for the chance to get you off guard, so he can wrap his fingers around your neck, and decay you to death…."

Mr Compress pulled back slightly.

If there wasn't even a chance, Mr Compress would be confident…

But he had to admit that there could be a chance.

Tomura did seem to want to get Kenji more than anything, and had sacrificed members of the League for that goal.

" _Now that he has this boy...does he need us anymore?_ "

While Mr Compress thought it, Kenji's smirk grew.

"Are you thinking something like, does he need us anymore?"

Mr Compress let out a gasp at the growing smirk on Kenji's daring face along with his deduction abilities.

Kenji pulled even closer, his fingers rubbing against Mr Compress' tie.

"Does Tomura-kun really need you? Any of you, really? He's got Yami, and he's got me, and Irina. Along with the Nomu's. Does he need a Villain like you Mr Compress? Or maybe it isn't Tomura-kun, maybe it's someone else within the League. I was with Dabi for a good chunk of the battle at the forest, maybe he's not as injured as he's letting on. I wonder who it could be. Maybe it's Kurogiri. He was the one who warped me away for a good chunk of the day, so maybe while I was away, I was getting things to take you all out, and these injuries are fake. I don't know about you, but I'd probably be suspicious of everyone, because it really could be anyone. Or this is just in your head, you're so suspicious when there's nothing there. Thinking like that will only lead to paranoia. It isn't healthy, I should know, my Mom's a doctor."

Mr Compress was blown away.

It only made Mr Compress second guess himself.

He didn't know what to believe.

Maybe Kenji was right, and he couldn't do anything as he was being watched, and if he did have help, who could it be? And what would they gain from helping him?

Tomura stepped through the door while Mr Compress glared hard at Kenji.

"What are you doing in here? Get out Compress."

Mr Compress locked eyes with the confident looking Kenji, getting off the bed, and stormed to the door, passing Tomura who walked back to the bed.

He looked back to see Tomura presenting Kenji with water.

"Thanks Tomura-kun." His eyes went to Mr Compress. "You're a true friend." Mr Compress eyes slitted, as he walked away, Kenji secretly smirked to himself. " _I knew he'd be the most suspicious and hardest to fool as he himself said he's a master of tricks so he'd be able to see mine coming, and by messing with him psychologically, planting the seeds of doubt within him, I've turned everyone into a potential enemy in his eyes, I felt his wavering emotions as he was looking at me, he wasn't sure what to believe, he wont see it coming when it happens as he'll be looking everywhere and not have time devoted to watching me only, and he wont have time to watch Himiko-chan either, I'll make sure that others are more suspicious than she is. He wont trust anyone. That's what you get for kidnapping me, I don't surrender so easily. All For One got one thing right, I'm a survivor, and I'll keep surviving, anyway that I can._ "

Kenji would chuckle but it would give it away.

He was surprised that he could do something like this, but he thanked his Father for these kind of skills, as he was good at messing with peoples heads, he guessed he inherited that from his Father and possibly Grandfather, but he'd use it for good.

His fingers trembled when he tried to grab the glass, so Tomura casually placed it to his lips.

"Drink."

Kenji chuckled lightly, feeling pain rippling through his system.

"T-Thanks, seems my hand is still busted up...as is my body I guess..." His eyes danced over to Tomura after taking a sip. "Why is that the Villains treat me better than the supposed good guys most of the time?"

"Because they're foolish idiots, that's why." Tomura replied with a creepy smile on his face. "I'm sorry about Sensei...he's pushed you too far already."

"Don't worry...he's not your fault...surprisingly, you're more reasonable than he is. I never thought I'd say you're more reasonable than someone else...hehe."

"It's weird, he doesn't do this much to me. Does he want to push you to grow stronger or something?"

Kenji shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know how that man's mind works. And honestly, I don't want to know either." Kenji twitched his shoulder. "Tomura-kun...can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"The Villains...no, not them specifically...you. You're kind to me...you treat me kindly, at least now that you're maturing more. You have tried to kill me in the past in your tantrums. I've also matured in many ways. But now...it seems that we both have matured to a point that we can actually talk, about things that others don't understand. People can sympathize, but they don't know the burn of society and how it can abandon you. Like the majority of the public, the Hero's and how they view me...I've tried so hard...everything I've done, they twist it, and turn it into sickening acts. Like the USJ...they said that was my fault...and with Stain, they also said that I had a hand in that...all because I couldn't control my Quirk as a child, and who my Father was. I couldn't stop it...and they hold that against me...for all of my life, I've been seen as a monster, a scared and lonely child, and they call me a monster...it's never ending, and it hurts...it hurts so much that every little thing I do, I'm seen as an evil monster when all I want to do is be good, and save people..."

Tomura gained an understanding face.

He had suffered similar in the past with his own Quirk.

In a way, he and Kenji had walked a similar path.

They both have dangerous Quirks, they both were forgotten and abused by society, and are seen as monsters.

"A monster huh...well, you're not a monster to me. You're the only person...I can truly understand and who understands me."

Kenji gained a smile for Tomura, who did the same back.

"Yeah...weird isn't it? We've been enemies for so long...and now we're talking as if we've been friends for years."

"We have been." Tomura divulged. "I always remember the conversations we had back then. The lone boy who came to me, and talked to me. You gave me your food, and we'd talk for ages. You tried to help me with others passing me by, even though you were ignored as I was." He took Kenji's hand with his own, though not with all five fingers. "That's why, join me here Kenji-kun. We can build a new society together, lets wipe out these bastards, and make a better world. Lets destroy this world, together. Me and you can do anything together."

"Together...huh."

Tomura's face curled upwards in agreement.

"Yes, together we can do anything. Those people that abused you in the past, we can take care of them. I can make them disappear, permanently. Just give this a chance, join my side, and we can rule this League together. There's no rules here to keep you oppressed. You can do whatever you want, and be whoever you want to be."

Kenji's face lowered slightly.

"I see...well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

Tomura's ears perked at that.

Kenji had to be convincing so he looked as natural as he could be.

Trying to look unsure, yet also intrigued.

And it seemed to be working as Tomura seemed to be giving him a weird smile.

"Really?"

"There's only so much someone could take, right? All For One...I truly hate what he's done, and how he's done this to my children...but you're different. I believe you when you say you wouldn't use children to fight, and how you genuinely want to be my friend. But, can I ask...why me? Out of everyone in the world, why me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You and I have experienced wrong within this world. We both have suffered at the hands of the so-called Hero's. Who else would I want to be beside me and call my friend? Besides, being smart and strong helps my own goals."

Kenji gave a coy smile.

"Is that so?"

"Indeed it is, I'm not going to lie, that's also a reason. I need strong allies if I'm going to destroy the Hero's, and you are very strong. Being the Grandson of Sensei, you obviously have quite a bit of power, and I want to help you grow in power, and in turn, I'll grow alongside you. Together, we'll be the greatest Villain's this world has ever seen."

Kenji couldn't deny that Tomura was speaking truthful words.

He seemed more concise, more controlled, and as Kenji thought before, more mature.

Of course Kenji thought he was still quite crazy, and could still be rather dangerous, he just had to tread carefully.

"Say that I do this...we'd be equals?"

Tomura's smirk grew more and more.

"Of course, I always have considered you as co leader of the League with me."

"I see...it's hard to just suddenly do things like that, you know? Switch to being evil...but, I can understand the lure of it, to right the wrongs done to me, to punish those who had abused me, and hurt me."

"Exactly, now what do you say?"

Kenji didn't want it to be too unbelievable, so he still pushed back.

"I don't know...I'm conflicted...I don't want to prove those people right...but, at the same time, I don't want them to get away with what they've said about me..."

"Then, lets talk more, it doesn't have to be about the League, about anything you want."

Kenji adopted a small smile.

"That would be nice, Tomura-kun."

So that's what they did, for the entire night.

They talked about random things.

It wasn't even about the League mostly.

Kenji even found himself genuinely laughing at Tomura's weird sense of humour at some points.

As they talked, he got to understand Tomura more, and actually felt sad for Tomura.

Tomura was a reflection of what Kenji could have been.

They both had uncontrollable Quirks, they both were abandoned by society, they both suffered at the hands of others, and they both just started off as innocent children, changed by the circumstances of their world, the Quirks they wielded, and the hand that fate had dealt them.

If it had been another life, Kenji could have become as twisted as Tomura was if his Quirk had killed people that night it ran out of control. If he had lost all of his family that night, if he didn't have Hikari all those years supporting him...he could have ended up exactly like Tomura.

Crazed, yet intelligent, that's what he got from Tomura.

Tomura wasn't an idiot, Kenji knew that to be true.

So a small part of Kenji did feel sorry for Tomura, and what he had gone through in his life.

But he also knew that Tomura was still a Villain, he was the enemy, no matter how much sympathy he had for him.

So he wasn't going to stop until he escaped, and that meant, he was going to try his best to win over Tomura, and the others, so he could escape, and get his children back.

Nothing was going to stop him, not even All For One.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So the fight between Gigantomachia, and Kenji happened! It was a hard battle for Kenji, who fought something very powerful, durable, and shrugged off most of his attacks on his own, but using his wits, and the usage of his Quirk, he managed to (for the moment at least) have Gigantomachia obey his command, with All For One explaining more about Kenji's Quirk, what he could potentially do in the future, showcasing growth with his Quirk, among even giving him some Quirks though Kenji doesn't exactly feel right about having dead peoples Quirks. What those Quirks will be will be revealed in the future.**

 **While that was going on, the others were training together! Itsuka and Momo have figured out that Sakura is indeed Kenji's daughter, but those two are quite intelligent so it makes sense that they figured it out, and are even having a little rivalry about who's going to be her 'Mother'.**

 **Sakura also informed more about her capabilities, how she's got stats above normal humans. Nothing insane like All Might or anything, but most people that haven't trained their bodies, could be taken down by her with her mastery of some martial arts, and her natural gymnastic abilities, the same goes for the other children that will appear again quite soon.**

 **Reaper also gave some advice to the Hero's in training, giving Itsuka something Kenji and Mei had been working on together in secret along with Shinso receiving an upgrade to the binding cloth.**

 **Tsuyu, Jiro, Mina and Toru spoke about the situation at hand with Tsuyu's conflicted feelings and how that's affecting her, but Hikari's stepped in and they're going to be working with her to help out.**

 **Mr Compress is wary of Kenji, though Kenji used some psychological manipulation to throw him off of Himiko's scent by making him believe even a little bit that anyone could be a traitor, and speaking of, it seems Himiko's also finished what Kenji had her do, quite a bit help to him and he couldn't do it without her!**

 **Even Kenji and Tomura had a bonding moment in a weird way, and seeing how Kenji could have been Tomura if circumstances were different.**

 **Next chapter, begins the raid for Kenji! The fights among other surprises coming out!**

 **Well, until next chapter, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	53. Sacrifices

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Haro654; It would do yeah~ If she had some of Ibara's DNA in her.**

 **Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, we saw Kenji's tactical side, along with how he's growing. All For One explained a bit more about Kenji's Quirk yeah~ It surely is. I can't spoil that now~ Yup, with Hikari's intervention, everyone is lending assistance now! It is quite smart, it throws off Compress, who's known to be quite intelligent, causing him to worry about every single thing, and make mistakes because of it. Yup, we're going to have many awesome fights this arc!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks, and yeah, I can understand that.**

 **weslyschraepen; Don't feel bad for Tomura as there's something in this chapter shows growth from both of them.**

 **D N Works; Glad you liked it! Yeah, he didn't, though he didn't really need to as he managed to wound Gigantomachia after nearly dying mentally, and physically from what happened in the forest fight, and as All For One said, Kenji's stats grew quite a bit with how far he was truly pushed. I couldn't spoil that hehe~ Lets just say it's going to be quite the battle. Yes, Tomura is growing in canon, and he'll grow in this story in similar ways, and in some different ways as well, and he is growing to care for the League as family, though Kenji is different as he's known him for years, he's known the League at this point for a few weeks up to a month barring Kurogiri who he's known for longer, so he's going to show more care for someone he's known for years than a few weeks, not saying he doesn't care about the League as he obviously does in his own way, he cares for Kenji more, and in this chapter, we'll see how Kenji feels about Tomura. As for growing out of obsession, Kenji put it best last chapter, their relationship grows, and changes as they both mature through the story, and as we've seen in the beginning of this story, Tomura wanted Kenji or else even threatening to kill him to do so, recently he's shown that he's willing to converse with him, and try and convince him, while Kenji in the beginning wanted nothing to do with him, and now can see certain things about Tomura.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It surely was intense huh. Quite touch and go for Kenji a bit there. In his own way he did manage to help Kenji evolve his powers a bit. I can't spoil it, but Gigantomachia and Kenji aren't done yet. They are working quite hard. Imagine if that happened, Kirishima would have to deal with Kenji as protective Father. Momo and Itsuka had a fun moment~ Kenji's gonna have to prepare for himself for that yeah. Reaper does that best, advice, and fear go hand in hand with him.**

 **KarmaChaos5; He did yeah, it isn't complete loyalty, but it is something~ Kenji and Gigantomachia will have more meetings yeah. They worked it out yeah~ Tsuyu and the others are gonna be doing their share during this~ He is yeah, he's good at messing with people mentally. It's not gonna be that many, but we'll see some interesting Quirks that compliment Life and Death quite well.**

 **Guest 1; He surely did yeah, not many people can say that they could do that. I'd say they're like sisters~ He did yeah, Reaper doesn't mess around when it comes to his children. We'll have to wait and see~ Endeavour...yeah, we'll see his reaction this chapter. Someone's gonna make a joke like that~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much, and of course not. Can't spoil that, but it might surprise you when it happens. He did yeah, it seems that he managed to pull off quite a bit~ It was over a day yeah, no more than that. They do yeah~ You can imagine Mei leaving quite the provocative message that would even make Reaper blush. Eri and Sakura have cute moments~ They are yeah. He never gives up, as All For One said it, he's got Reaper's intelligence, and Hikari's will to never surrender. We'll be seeing that soon, and yeah, we'll be seeing the Quirks soon. It was yeah~ Twice is always fun to write for~ She does yeah, it just makes her more excited. Don't mess with Kenji, he can mess with people mentally if he needs too. Kenji and Tomura's relationship is quite a growing one, they can't technically be friends due to what side they stand on, yet they have a unique bond between them that no one else can say they have. I wont spoil it, but they might team up in the future to fight someone. Yeah maybe they could~ In an odd way yeah~ He probably could have yeah. It will be quite epic. His durability is growing more and more, his fight with Gigantomachia would have made his durability grow a good amount. He'll be stronger, he's growing all the time. Can't spoil that now~ There might be a mention of it, and yeah, Gigantomachia was kept secret for the most part. Glad you liked it, and that would be spoilers. Yeah, it just made the most sense that he'd want that, then his perceptions became warped. He was yeah. Well you never know~ Yeah maybe they will, we'll have to wait and see what happens~ Who knows if Kenji could beat him or not. Regardless, they'll become friends. It could be a transformation, I can't spoil that now. He has a personality similar to that. He'll keep it yeah.**

 **Guest 2; He could technically, Overhaul's not using it anymore~**

 **Kamen Rider W; I've thought about it a few times, but decided against it so far, maybe in the future.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, they could do something like that, sounds good to me!**

 **Guest 4; Katsuki probably couldn't do that to Yami though, she's got a Super Regeneration Quirk. She and Yami could have an antagonistic relationship though.**

 **StormMaster567; Yeah, I've read the recent one up to the posting of this chapter. Indeed it does show that yeah. It shows what can happen if bad circumstances happen, it's one of the reasons I love My Hero Academia. Kenji is yeah, we'll be seeing more of that through the story in their own way.**

 **mslmob12; Thanks, yeah we're beginning now. Wait and see~**

 **Guest 5; Sure, that sounds pretty cool, and I probably wouldn't add that character again honestly. Aah, I see, sounds good to me!**

 **AlphaOmega; Very intense indeed. He's tamed him a little bit yeah, not complete control, but he's done quite well. Kenji and Gigantomachia will have a relationship past this arc, and we'll see them in the coming chapters~**

 **Neonlight01; He is yeah, but to save his children, he's willing to risk himself. She is yeah, they'll have important roles protecting civilians. He did yeah, Kenji had to fight that beast. Ooh yeah, Kenji could have died by Gigantomachia if he wasn't so resourceful. Lets just say Gigantomachia and Kenji's relationship will grow as the series does. It's fine, I just find myself with less time to write.**

 **Guest 6; It'd probably be a chapter or two yeah. We'll learn more about them in the future.**

 **Guest 7; Sure, that sounds pretty cool to me~ I like that idea~ Daisuke does have Life in him, it's combined with his Death, to create living death, so in theory, that Life element could pass on.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Sacrifices**

 _He was cold..._

 _Very cold._

 _Snow was falling all around him._

 _People walked past, but they never stopped._

 _Even when they looked at him, they'd say things such as "The Hero's will come and help." but no Hero ever did come and help, no one ever did._

 _"Are you okay...? I felt the cries from your heart...do you need help...?"_

 _A sweet gentle voice was met with an equally warm coat being draped across his shoulders._

 _The boys eyes went towards the left, to see a young boy, a little younger than him, staring back at him with a white eye and black eye on the other side, concern on his face._

 _The boys hand reached out for his own, but before he could touch him, he fell down into the snow, his energy having left him._

 _"Ooh my God, someone help!"_

 _The boy cried out, but no one would help him either._

 _No one stopped._

 _He was the Death child as people called him._

 _No one wanted to help him._

 _So the younger boy helped out the older boy himself, helping him sit up, and placed his hand on his chest._

 _"What are you..."_

 _Barely able to see, the older asked the younger boy, who allowed white lights to swirl around his hand, and entered the older boy._

 _As soon as he did that...the older felt, better._

 _He felt his body beginning to feel better._

 _But as he was being fixed, the older saw the younger's own eyes flickering, and when he was done, he fell to the floor, groaning in pain._

 _"A-Are you alright?"_

 _The older asked the younger with worry, but the younger smiled up at the younger, looking exhausted._

 _"I-I only just...g-got my Quirk...r-recently...b-but my Mommy...showed me how to...do this...to help people...I was...drawn here to your pain...I had to try and make it go away...it was overwhelming..."_

 _The boy didn't understand what was going on._

 _No one ever helped him._

 _Much less go through pain to help him._

 _He didn't get it..._

 _But it brought warmth to his heart._

 _Someone went out of there way to help him._

 _"You're...kind."_

 _The boy smiled up towards him._

 _"My names...Kenji, what's yours...?"_

 _"Tenko."_

 _"Nice to meet you, Tenko-kun."_

 _Tenko hadn't heard his name being called so kindly for so long._

 _So warm, so inviting._

 _He felt...good for the first time in a long time._

 _Warmth he hadn't felt since...he couldn't remember._

* * *

"Hello, earth to Tomura-kun." Kenji waved a hand in front of his face, snapping Tomura out of his thoughts. "What were you thinking about?"

Kenji asked Tomura who blinked several times.

Mr Compress' eyes looked towards Kenji with a narrowed expression, as he went towards Tomura, with Twice, and Spinner conversing, Yami was chatting away with Kurogiri.

"Oh, I was just remembering something, it doesn't matter. Anyway, I've been thinking about something."

Kenji gave him a curious look.

"What's that then?"

"I thought that to convince you even more about joining the League, we're going to have a party."

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

"A party huh..."

"Yes, that's right. We'll have a party, to show you the lighter side of the League, what do you think?"

"It's up to you what you do. If you want to have a party, then go for it. But before that, could you contact All For One for me please?"

"Why?"

"Because...I want to see my children again. I want to make sure that they're okay."

Tomura understood immediately, and didn't see a reason why he couldn't do that.

"Sure, can I go? I want to meet them too."

"Erm...it's not really up to me, it's up to All For One, so I guess whatever he wants."

Kenji wished that wasn't the case, but he had to follow their rules so he could meet them once more. He had to see them and hope he'd be able to find out where exactly they were so he'd be able to save them, as tonight was the night, he was going to escape with Irina and Himiko's help.

Mr Compress watched while they continued to talk to one another.

He definitely knew Kenji was up to something.

Evident by how Kenji would occasionally look at him, it only made him more suspicious.

He just had to prove it somehow, but how that was, he didn't know how he was going to do that.

* * *

Reaper had gathered the group of Hero's that he thought would be needed for the mission ahead. All Might, Endeavour, Best Jeanist, Hikari, Kamui Woods, Edgeshot, Nejire, Gang Orca, Gran Torino, Mt Lady, Daisuke, and the Wild Wild Pussycats.

Besides Hikari, none of the U.A teachers were going to be present because of the second media coverage that was going on at that moment and how they'd handle that to distract the Villains for the moment, but Hikari insisted that she be there, she wouldn't simply sit this one out.

"First of all, to make it clear to anyone here right now. I will be working with you for this occasion to save my son, and daughter. However, I still do not like the world in general with how you rely on All Might. That might soon be gone anyway." All Might's eyes slowly lowered. "Either way, if you're uncomfortable with following my lead, then you can leave right now." Endeavour glared hard at Reaper who smirked right back at him. "Something wrong Enji-kun?"

"That's it!"

Endeavour slammed his fist on the table before them, smashing it apart, and lunged for Reaper, only for Hikari to glare at him, Endeavour's eyes displayed fear, and apprehension, and backed down, the same for Reaper who got the same look.

"A-Anyway, we've got a few things to do in a few hours. Right now, we have three locations-"

"Three?"

Best Jeanist's question was met with a nod from Reaper.

"Yes, three. The hideout of the League of Villains, the Nomu warehouse, and also the area that All For One is hiding."

"And how do you know this?" Endeavour demanded, Reaper gave him a smile, but didn't say anything, which enraged Endeavour even more. "You bastard! Don't smile at me like that!"

Endeavour flew into a rage as Reaper just stared at him.

All Might releasing a breath.

"Alright, Kuro. So, what are we doing-"

"Why are we listening to him?" Endeavour demanded, pointing right at Reaper. "He is the Villain if you have all forgotten. Why are we allowing him to..." He felt chills going down his spine, looking towards Hikari who had an aura around her. "W-Well, if you think it is a good idea Hikari-chan then I can't complain at all..."

"Good, now listen to Kuro-kun."

Reaper continued on after seeing everyone listening.

"Yes, now we have three locations. All Might and I will be going to confront All For One ourselves since we have the power to do so, along with Gran Torino who's going to zip my son out of that location, hopefully All For One wont do what I believe he'll do and if he does, then we have a countermeasure for that. Until you other guys have secured or at least began detaining the forces that All For One has, All Might and I will be holding back on our assault. If all of their forces attack us at once, I don't like our odds so we'll be the last to fight."

"What makes you so sure he'll be there? And what will he do to that child of yours?"

Reaper glanced at Endeavour who scowled at him.

He didn't say anything, but Endeavour took that as a personal insult, so he got enraged once more.

"You are a bastard, you've not changed at all!"

Endeavour raged more than ever before, with Reaper tossing his hand into the air.

"Well, that's good because if I had changed, I would have killed you all by now." All Might gave him a look, so Reaper sighed. "Alright, I'm saying that he'll most likely be there with All For One. I'm not discounting the idea of him also being at the League of Villains hideout with my daughter, and if they are, then I'll also have people there to get him away. But, as soon as we make noise, he'll move Kenji to him with his Warping Quirk. Either way, it's also a precaution to get Kenji away from that battle, as no doubt, Yami shall probably be there as well, by her husbands side."

The bitterness in his voice alerted most to know what was happening.

How Reaper seemed to hate All For One with a blinding passion.

"Endeavour, you can go to the League of Villains hideout with Kaumi Woods, Nejire Hado, and Edgy there. No doubt, this will be the easiest location to secure. But it is important nonetheless, so getting that will also give a blow to All For One. Outside, the police will be getting the civilians away from the area so they aren't caught up in the attack along with a few members of Class 1A on Hikari's direct orders to protect civilians. Also, knowing my son and daughter, they'll probably have an idea on how to restrain the League themselves, my children are no fools after all."

They didn't know if they could trust Reaper or not.

But for this instance, it seemed like All Might had that trust.

"Next, will be the Nomu's hideaway. Daisuke, Mt Lady, will go there with Best Jeanist with the Pussycats and Gang Orca as well. No doubt, we will have to destroy that area along with keeping the public away, and knowing All For One, he'll anticipate us getting that location so he'll probably activate the Nomu's to fight so it could be dangerous. But with my son there, he'll no doubt be able to handle it with the others help."

"And what about me?"

Hikari asked Reaper who smirked towards his wife.

"You'll be our network, and healer if we're damaged Hikari. We each will have a plant with us, and you can transfer knowledge between us in case something changes, and also provide healing through the plants in case we get injured. Of course, my people will also be attending, and I'll be having a few of them lending assistance with you all. So, don't bother them. Is that clear?"

No one said anything.

But they understood they needed his help for this.

"Good, now we'll finish off the finer details..."

Reaper continued speaking quietly to the others, and they listened intently.

They didn't have a choice right now, so they did as they were asked.

* * *

Afterwards, Hikari pulled Daisuke to the side so they'd be able to speak privately.

"Is something wrong Mom?"

"It's nothing...just, take care of Tomoko-chan, okay? Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Eh...sure, but why are you asking me that?"

"No reason, just saying it."

Daisuke didn't believe her, but it seemed like Hikari seemed serious so he went along with it.

"Okay then...you take care of Father."

Hikari gave a sly smile.

"I can handle your Father, don't worry about that. Speaking of, after this, I think All Might's going to enter retirement."

"Yes, I thought the same thing..."

"That's why, the world will need new Hero's, Daisuke. How about it? You're very strong, you could be the next Number One if you so desired."

"Endeavour?"

"He's a good candidate as well. Between you and me though, I think you're stronger than Endeavour-chan, though he's not weak by any means, you just inherited your Father's power and he's already someone who can contend with All Might, even back in the day, so looking at you, I'd be able to see you take the Number One position, and I'd support you, and The Wild Wild Pussycats would, and if not Number One, then Number Two position, I'm content with Number Three."

"Knowing Endeavour he'd be pissed if I tried. I'd rather see Father in that role, after everything he's been through and done for this world, he deserves it more than me."

Hikari gently patted him on the shoulder.

"That's exactly why I think you'd be a great new Number One Hero Daisuke, and if Endeavour-chan complained, I have ways of handling Endeavour-chan. Who do you think used to keep the peace between him, and your Father?" Daisuke chuckled as Hikari winked. "Think about it, this world needs new Hero's, and if this battle goes horribly wrong...we could lose good people, and we need new people to take their places."

"Mom..."

"Just promise me, you'll think about it."

He adopted a soft smile.

"Alright, I'll think about it."

"Good boy, now go and prepare yourself. Spend some time with Tomoko-chan, and relax, we've got sometime before we move out. This day is only going to get worse before it gets better."

"I understand."

Daisuke walked off, while Reaper got close to Hikari.

"What was that about?"

"Just parent to child talk, that's all." Her eyes shifted to Reaper. "So, are you ready to face down your Father, and Mother?"

"For the sake of my son and daughter, did you need to ask?"

Hikari giggled lightly.

"I suppose I didn't. But, it's going to be dangerous, and All For One wont simply hand them over..."

"I know, and I'm prepared for in case he does the unthinkable."

"Unthinkable?"

"All For One knows that if we work together, as in All Might, and myself, with you and Daisuke supporting us even him and Yami can't win against our combined might...so he's going to make countermeasures against us. Ones clones of Yami, the Nomu's obviously, and perhaps something more sinister...either way, I've made countermeasures against these outcomes, and some I haven't told you about."

"You always were smart, thinking three steps ahead of most."

"It's thanks to my Father and Mother's treatment of me, that I became a calculating person, and plan for every possibility." His eyes looked Hikari up and down. "Before we go, I just want to say-"

"No."

"No?"

Hikari nodded, her eyes keeping on the floor.

"No, because whatever you're going to say sounds like you're telling me goodbye. I don't want to hear it. After this, I expect to see you again, or so help me that I will use my Quirk to bring you back to life, and hit you hard."

"Well, it isn't impossible for you I'm sure."

Hikari stuck out her tongue towards Reaper who gave a surprised face, but then he smiled softly.

Then his phone went off.

"How's it going?"

[Finding where the location is now, that bastard hid these potential threats well. I've got Stain with me, he's acting up a little bit.]

"I see, keep looking then Chitose with the others and tell him if he continues I'll become involved."

[Right, I'll inform you when we find them.]

"Understood."

Reaper hung up his phone, while Hikari gave him a curious look.

"So, who's Chitose-san?"

"My reporter and secretary. I have her in the media so I can find out information quicker, you could say she's my spy."

"I see. I wouldn't be surprised if you've got people in the police..." His face curled upwards. "...yeah, shouldn't expect anything different. Got anyone in the Hero's working for you?"

"Perhaps. If I did, who do you think it would be?"

Hikari adopted a light smile.

"I don't know...it's Bubble Girl isn't it?"

She joked, Reaper matched the tone.

"Totally, she's secretly twisted and evil."

"Hehe, Bubble Girl, she's so cute~ It would be perfect really, who'd suspect someone so cute and nice to be in league with you~"

Hikari and Reaper shared a small laugh between them, so they could relax before the major fight began.

* * *

Later on, Kenji had his request granted, and he, along with Tomura this time, had been brought to the private location that his children were housed in. He walked forward to see the four children speaking to one another, and he smiled at them, looking out of the window briefly, but he couldn't see any recognizable landmark.

"Father's back!"

The oldest child rushed towards Kenji, and bowed before him seriously.

Kenji chuckled lightly, patting the top of his head.

"Don't bow your head to me Hajime, it's okay."

Kenji addressed the eldest child, Hajime.

"I see...even then Father, I am pleased to see you once more!"

"Yes, I'm happy to see you as well."

"Thank you Father! Now, shall I defeat any enemies for you!?"

Kenji shook his head.

"No, you don't have to do that for me."

"But Father, may I say, your eyes look sore, and you have bruises on your body. Who did this? Shall I go and vanquish them? If it is was All Might, then I shall go and slay him immediately!"

Tomura listened quietly to when the boy said that, but Kenji shut down Hajime.

"No, it wasn't him. You don't have to worry about me Hajime."

"Even then Father, the one that did this to you should be destroyed."

"Well, the person who did this to me was quite a monster, so I wouldn't want any of you children trying to fight him."

Hajime furrowed his eyebrows.

"I understand, you're looking out for our well being!"

"Exactly Hajime, I don't want anything bad to happen to any of you."

Hajime placed a hand over his heart.

"Of course Father, I know you can handle it. I just want to be useful."

"I know Hajime, I know."

Tomura watched as the other children came over, and embraced Kenji tightly who hugged them back.

"Daddy, you're back! I missed you!"

"I missed you too Aki."

The young child, the five year old called Aki.

The lone girl beamed up to Kenji, and saw the necklace around his neck.

"You're still wearing it Dad! I didn't think it would be good enough, but you're still wearing the necklace I made..."

"Of course Misaki, I said that I always would wear it~"

Kenji smiled out towards Misaki, the lone girl within the group of kids he had, not counting Sakura.

Finally, the purple haired shy boy continued hugging onto Kenji tightly so he petted his head.

"Is something wrong, Naoto?"

Naoto looked on shyly towards his Father, shaking his head.

"N-No Papa...I-I'm just so happy y-you're here..."

Kenji gave the child a soft smile.

"Of course, I'll always come back."

Tomura watched as the children laughed, and acted as that, innocent children.

Tomura's eyes went to the oldest boy, Hajime, and saw how he looked like Kenji so much as he was around the same age as Kenji himself. Then Misaki pulled on Tomura's hand, his eyes drifting downwards to meet her gaze.

"Are you friends with my Dad?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Misaki put her hands behind her back, giving off an air of innocence about her.

"I'm glad! You look nice! I like your hands, can I touch one of them?"

Tomura's lips tugged upwards, and merely petted her head gently.

"Sure, I don't mind."

Tomura took one of the hands off his body, handing it to Misaki who played with the digits of the hand.

"Weird, it feels real."

"They are."

"Eeeeep!" She tossed it to Tomura, who chuckled lightly. "T-That's real?!"

"Yeah, they're real."

"Ooh my God...D-Dad, he's wearing real hands..."

"Yes, I'm aware."

Kenji replied with an uneasy chuckle escaping his mouth.

After getting over the initial shock, Misaki gave Tomura a smile once more.

Tomura looked between each of the kids. He could see the scars on their bodies, among other things.

It looked like they had been through hell.

Yet, it seemed that they also seemed extremely happy being in the company of Kenji.

Tomura looked between the children and Kenji himself, and couldn't deny that it seemed to be quite nice. The fact that they seemed to have gone through hell, they clung to their Father, Kenji, like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

With the night looming, Izuku and the others made it to the city that Daisuke had told them about, and were on track to go towards the location that they thought Kenji would be in. Eri stood beside Katsuki who looked ready to fight, Sakura looked around the flashing lights, and put her hands together.

"Ooh my..."

"Did you see something?"

Shinso's question was met with a shaking head.

"Yes, I did. Look." Sakura pointed at a guy in a burger suit. "It's a talking cheese burger~ That's so cool, can we go and talk to him?"

Shinso sweat dropped, while Izuku lightly pats her shoulder.

"Co-Come on Sakura-san, time to go and get Ken-kun."

"Ooh yes, okay!" Sakura casually takes Izuku's hand, who blushes immensely, drawing a slight jealous look from Kirishima. "I read that if you hold hands, you don't get lost, isn't that right?"

"I-I suppose..."

"Enough of your weird flirting with the girl." Katsuki pushed forward, but Momo stopped her. "What now Jugs?"

"We really should get some outfits for ourselves so we don't stand out from the crowd."

"I don't stand out! Are you saying I'm easily recognizable?!"

As she yelled, her voice was drawing in others that could end up as trouble.

"Considering that we were in the runner up positions for the Sports Festival, I'd say yes."

Katsuki breathed in deeply.

"Fine, make us some outfits, I'm not wasting money."

"W-Well, I could do that, but wouldn't it be better if we go and buy them..." Katsuki gave her a growl, causing Momo to giggle nervously, while Shoto rolls her eyes. "E-Either way, it wont take us long, lets just get going."

Katsuki sighed even more, and just followed after Momo. Eri held onto Katsuki's hand tightly, while looking around.

"T-This place is really big...is Ken-chan really here…?"

"He's here somewhere." Sakura muttered. "I can feel him...Papa..."

Izuku glanced at the young girl, who seemed downtrodden.

"A-Ah, don't worry Sakura-san, we'll find him soon enough."

Izuku dragged Sakura along with him, and went into the shop.

Then they began getting different outfits to change their appearances. Sakura casually strolled around the shop with Eri, and picked up a hat, placing it on her head.

"Here Eri-chan, you can wear this."

"It's cute!"

"And it covers your horn so well, couldn't have that be seen now~"

"Sakura-chan, your hair needs to hide too."

"Ooh my, I see. Then I shall place a hat on my head too." She grabs a nearby sombrero, Eri gives her a curious look. "I wont stand out like this!"

"Well..."

Eri wasn't so sure about that, and went with Sakura to get a new outfit, and came out a few minutes later wearing what seemed to be a white dress with a flowery design on it, Eri wore a smaller version of the same outfit.

But soon the others came out, wearing different outfits. Izuku, Kirishima and Shinso all wore different types of outfits and Tokoyami wore what appeared to be a large hooded coat to conceal his identity, but Sakura cocked her head, and then muttered "I can still tell it's them though." and then looked at Iida with confusion.

"W-Who's that?"

Iida sweat dropped.

"Me, Tenya Iida."

"Who's Tenya Iida?"

Iida face faults, hitting the ground hard.

"M-Me! The guy with engines on his legs!" Sakura shook her head suspiciously. "V-Vice President of Class 1A?" Sakura continued shaking her head. "Erm...eeh...P-Pencil..."

"Ooh Pencil, yes I know who you are. Kacchan told me about you."

Iida felt like crying, but then stopped as the girls came out. Itsuka wore a chinese dress that made her look a little like Chun Li, Ibara wore a long coat to conceal her hair, Momo wore a lovely red dress parting her black hair to the side, Shoto just wore a skirt, and a shirt, and finally, Katsuki wore what looked like a business suit for girls.

Momo waved a hand through her long black hair.

"I don't mind this kind of outfit, though I'm not exactly thrilled that we're doing this in the first place."

"We have to go, I'm not wasting anymore time. Eri we're leaving."

"Kay!"

Eri shot to Katsuki's side, and held onto her hand, while Sakura walked over to Izuku and held out her hand. Shyly, he took her hand, and then after paying for the outfits, they left the shop, and continued onto their destination.

"I still don't get it, I can recognize you all though, except for Pencil." Iida's face fell while Katsuki snickered, then she leaned to Izuku, whispering to him. "By the way, I think that Pencil might be a spy. I'm sure he wasn't here before, maybe we should ditch him."

Izuku's eyes widened.

"N-No he was here before, I promise."

"Okay...but, I'm still not convinced he's on our side as I'm sensing something from him...I'll keep my eyes on him..."

Sakura pointed to her eyes, and then to Iida, basically saying "I'm watching you." to him which caused him to feel worry speeding through his system. Shinso sweat dropped at the young girls actions, while Ibara cups her hands.

"I'm sure the Lord is here somewhere, I can feel his holy essence."

Itsuka sweat drops "You're such a liar." while Ibara continued moving forward.

"A-Anyway, we should head to our destination, Ken-kun should be there soon if Daisuke-san is right."

"Good, we can rescue Ken, and then we can leave this blasted place. Leaving this to the Hero's kind of annoys me, but I guess we've got no choice." Katsuki inhales slowly. "Come, we have to get in position so we can rescue Ken."

The others nodded, and followed after Katsuki, determined to find Kenji.

* * *

Meanwhile, with that happening, the party had already begun.

Kenji and the others were having drinks, and eating and other things with music playing behind them. While it was going on, Irina made it known to the others secretly that she had already activated the gas, so Kenji, Himiko, and Irina had taken the cure to the poison gas so it wouldn't hurt them.

Mr Compress couldn't keep his eyes off of Kenji, he was highly suspicious of the young man.

"Kenji-sama, I've been practising with my sword! Though my original sword had been broken, I've gotten a new katana, what do you think about it?"

Spinner pulled out a sword, and showed it to Kenji, who examined it with his eyes.

"Yeah, it looks nice. Your old sword must have been hard to swing around."

He saw Kenji speaking to Spinner about random things on a nearby couch, that made him suspicious if Spinner was working for Kenji, or if this was just a rouse to distract him even more, he didn't even know.

"My you are ugly!" Twice shot out at Irina, then bowed his head. "You are such a Goddess! I might die in your beauty!"

"Heh, well thank you very much Twice-kun~"

Twice put a hand to his face, and let out a cooing sound.

"Thank you Irina-chan! Lets have children quickly!" Twice then pushed Irina away. "Maybe we could be casually acquainted."

Mr Compress also saw Irina speaking with Twice, which made him all the more suspicious, if she was having words with Twice, and if Twice was the traitor. If he was, in his mind, he thought it would be brilliant, and the duel personality that he had would be great cover.

"So, how's it going with winning Kenji-kun over to our side Tomura~?"

Himiko sang out happily, Tomura gained a slight smile.

"I think it's actually working. Kenji-kun seems so much happier now than before."

"You really care about him, huh."

"He reminds me of...he reminds me of my family, that's all. I don't remember my family much...but, he gives me a feeling of familiarity, and with how he's also had a past like mine, I feel a kinship with him..."

Himiko held surprise within her so she didn't show it.

Mr Compress watched Tomura casually speaking with Himiko, making him wonder if Tomura was having Himiko work for him to get rid of the others.

He didn't know what to think now.

" _I can't tell what's real, and what's not. If he's having help somehow, if he's got no one. I can't keep track of everyone. But for that boy, I have to keep my eyes on him. One false move, and I'll compress his arms so he can't do anything. Even if Tomura turns against me, I wont allow this kid to get the better of me._ "

Mr Compress continued to watch Kenji like a hawk.

For about ten minutes, Kenji didn't do anything other than talk to Spinner.

Then he stood up, so Mr Compress did the same thing.

Kenji then walked towards the back, with Mr Compress following after him from the shadows.

Kenji walked towards the back rooms, and went into Dabi's own room.

Mr Compress narrowed his eyes dangerously.

" _Is he conspiring with Dabi?_ "

He thought to himself, walking towards the door. He placed his ear against it, but he couldn't hear anything, not realizing that Kenji was casually using his Quirk to essentially sound proof the room so they couldn't be heard.

"How are you feeling Dabi?"

"Heh, after the fight we had, I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks to your sister. By the way, do you know if she's single?"

Kenji grimaced as Dabi asked that.

"Why? Do you want to date my sister?"

"Well, she is pretty attractive, and I like her personality. That would be fine with you, right?"

Kenji's eyebrow twitched, but he kept up his smile.

"S-Sure, but I don't become involved in my sisters love life." Kenji overlooked Dabi's body, then secretly took out a needle from behind him. "By the way Dabi, can I ask you a question?"

"What's that then?"

Dabi gained a slightly interested look.

"You said once that because I was Stain's successor, you'd want to become my bodyguard, does that still stand?"

"You've beaten me in combat, I can say that you're quite powerful. So, that's what you want?"

"Perhaps that's right yeah. I thought about it, and it would be quite nice. I've been talking with Tomura-kun lately, and he's been telling me about my future within the League, if we're going to be working together, it would be better if we got to understand one another."

"I suppose you're right."

Kenji gave a smile, distracting Dabi as the needle was going around Dabi's body, and was aimed at his back, with Kenji using his Life Quirk to control it.

"Exactly, so your blue flames, very powerful. But it seems to have also burned your body quite a bit, that's why you've had to replace your skin and look like a patch up doll or something, right?"

"That's right. Quite astounding that you've figured that out."

Kenji nodded, lining up the needle with his Quirk.

"It wasn't hard with your skin and all. You have a low tolerance for your flames, it makes sense. My Death also has the potential to destroy my body if it wasn't for my Life Quirk as well." Suddenly, there was a banging sound from the roof, alerting Dabi, though Kenji acted surprised. "What was that noise?"

Dabi looked confused, looking up, giving the chance to stick the needle into Dabi's neck, and the fluid entered Dabi's system. Dabi's eyes swam around, trying to think, or do anything, but he couldn't, he was surprised by what was going on.

Kenji watched as his eyes closed, passing out, Kenji smiling to himself.

" _Sorry Dabi, gave you an extra high dose to knock you out for a while, so the others can't even rouse you in case they discover you, they'll just think you're in a deep sleep._ "

Kenji took the needle out of Dabi's neck, and put it away, putting the covers over Dabi's body and walked away.

Then as he stepped outside of the room, he saw Mr Compress right before him.

"What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing at all, I was checking on him, but he's sleeping. It seems that his wounds have been healed for the most part."

Mr Compress didn't look convinced, pushing past Kenji towards Dabi.

Kenji took out another needle to stab into Mr Compress.

Mr Compress tried to rouse Dabi, but he couldn't.

He was simply passed out.

Kenji slowly moved closer, and went to stab Mr Compress, when he turned back with a gun, aiming it at Kenji's head.

"Don't even try it."

"What now? You're going to shoot me?"

Mr Compress nudged Kenji with his gun, forcing him to sit on the bed.

"I thought you might be up to something, so I thought about detaining you somehow. Not even you can stop a bullet at close range, especially after what happened to you. So you're going to fess up, and tell me what you're planning."

Kenji blinked several times, before sighing.

"You caught me, I'm planning an escape."

"I knew it, I knew you'd try something. But not on my watch. Now who's helping you out? Fess up right now or I'll shoot you. You didn't do this alone, you couldn't of made whatever you've got in your hands on your own. You said it yourself, you were being watched twenty four seven."

Kenji remained as cool as a cucumber.

"Yes, you're right. But, there's something I'd like to explain about me."

"And what's that?"

Kenji smirked as he saw the door creak open.

"You mess with my family, or my kids, and I'm coming after you. It might be subtle, it might take time, but I'll eventually put a stop to you. And you're no exception. But did you think I'd simply be so obvious as to lure you here with you watching me without having a backup plan?"

"Haha, don't make me laugh-"

Suddenly, Mr Compress felt a heavy force hit him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground, Kenji kicked the gun away, and stabbed him with the poison, injecting him while Mr Compress tried to reach for the young boy, but he used a martial arts skill he learned from his Mother to lock Mr Compress' arms with his legs.

Mr Compress watched with fading light in his eyes, until he was knocked out from a combination of the drug, and the assault on his head.

Kenji's eyes went up towards Himiko who grinned down.

"Thanks for the save."

Himiko waved her hand.

"Silly fool, as if we didn't see this coming."

"I know...but to be on the safe side in case he wakes up before we're done, lets tie up his legs and arms."

Himiko produced rope and began hog tying Mr Compress while Kenji exhaled, using his Death Quirk to destroy the gun.

"Why destroy it?"

"A weapons only as good as the user, if it could be taken away from me then I or someone I care for could be on the receiving end of it. It's better to rely on what you're familiar with." Kenji exhaled standing up. "I'll go back in first, you come in after a minute or so."

"Right."

Kenji saluted her, and walked out of the room, leaving Himiko alone.

* * *

A small time later, after nearly half an hour had passed.

Even Yami was nearby and watched with bright eyes.

However, she began feeling a little...light headed.

She couldn't explain it.

Maybe it was the atmosphere, but she felt different.

She looked at the others, seeing Kenji and Irina being normal, and the others seemed pretty alright, so she just let it go for the moment.

Kenji could see the press conference going on with Aizawa, and what was being said, he also heard from Nezu about not having any leads, but Kenji and Irina wasn't convinced. In fact, he was sure that they did have any leads, it wouldn't make sense for him to say it in the conference when they'd want to keep their activities about what they were doing hidden.

" _It seems that we aren't alone after all. They're doing a conference, to alert us that they have found out about us. I understand, my Father had a hand in this I'm sure. They're going to make a move soon, the Hero's...I've got to continue my plan to take down the League of Villains._ "

Kenji's thoughts were interrupted when he glanced at Tomura who was smiling at him, so he smiled back at him.

"Can you see that Kenji-kun? They haven't even found us! What an awesome idea to hide in plain sight!"

"Yeah, have to commend you for that. It seems that they truly have no idea where we are." Kenji smiled out, then he turned to Yami. "Hey Granny!"

Kenji called with the youthful upbeat voice that he was using to lure Yami into a false sense of security.

Yami turned her smile towards Kenji.

"Yes dear?"

"I'm glad that we can have a fun party like this~ It's so relaxing~"

"As am I, I'm glad you're having a ball."

Kenji gave a thumbs up towards her, who returned a kind smile. He then continued talking to Tomura, while seeing Irina joking with Twice, but also slipped in the poison so he'd drink it, the same could be said for Himiko.

Kurogiri was harder for them to have a drink, so Irina resorted to using her Quirk to move a thorn dripping with poison and cut into Kurogiri's flesh underneath all of the fog, surprising the man, who let out an "Ow." looking down to see that there was a nail sticking up from the bar area.

"Did you hurt your hand?"

Kenji expressed concern, Kurogiri waved his hand.

"I'll be fine, this place does need fixing up anyway."

Kenji nodded slowly, continuing his conversation with Tomura.

"Tomura-kun, this is quite exciting, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it surely is. Isn't it better to just do whatever it is you want?"

Kenji nodded, glancing at his drink, then saw it empty.

"Here, let me refill it for you, a thank you for helping me drink yesterday."

"Aah, you're kind, but you don't have too."

"Come on, it's fine~ Don't worry~"

Tomura gave him a curious look, but shrugged, and allowed him to do it.

Kenji poured a drink, secretly slipping in the poison, then handed it back to Tomura while he looked around.

"Where the hell is Compress now?"

"Heh, he's been acting shifty lately, don't you think?"

Tomura couldn't help but agree with what he was saying.

"You're not wrong..." Tomura drunk some of the liquid, Kenji internally cheering. "...there's been something off with that guy lately. I don't know what it is either."

"Who knows, maybe he's shy, that's why he hides behind a mask."

Kenji retorted, and continued to talk to Tomura while Twice began blinking rapidly, as did Spinner and Kurogiri, feeling the effects of the poison working on them. Dabi was already down for the count along with Mr Compress, Kenji had made sure of that beforehand, taking out the bigger players.

All he had left was Yami.

Soon afterwards, Kurogiri fell to the floor, so did Spinner, and Twice. Himiko feigned it just in case something was to go wrong, Kenji had his contingency plan with her, so she could move if he and Irina were captured.

"What's going on..."

Tomura didn't get it, while Yami narrowed her eyes, seeing Tomura then fall to the floor, seemingly in a daze, Kenji bowing his head.

She went to lift her hand to fire off her Quirk to detain Kenji, when she suddenly felt her Quirk being disabled, looking to Irina who held up her wire.

"Sorry Granny, you're out of business."

She yanked out the wire, but Kenji had made it to her, injecting her with a larger dose than the others, Yami's eyes swimming from the effects, and toppled to the ground almost instantly.

"I-Impossible, poisons don't work on me..."

Yami spluttered out, only for Irina to smirk.

"They do when your own blood is mixed into it. Or should I say, Kenji's own blood is mixed into it? By the way, been feeling a little light headed? There's been a gas entering this room for about half an hour now, and that's why we were able to subdue you."

Yami widened her eyes, as Kenji smirked at her.

"Sorry, I had one last trick to play."

Echoing the words back in the forest, Yami was flabbergasted.

She didn't expect this to happen.

Kenji and Irina had played them for fools.

She didn't even consider that they could make something that could even disable her.

"What do you think I was doing through my time in the forest?" Kenji took Tomura's hands, and bound them behind his back with some rope he found while Irina knocked out several League members with a karate chop to the back of the head. "I told you that I wouldn't be losing. I told you the first time during the USJ that I'd get out of any situation you forced me into."

"K-Kenji-kun...I thought you...you were my friend..."

Kenji lowered his body down to Tomura, and gained a sympathetic smile.

"I feel sorry for what happened to you as a child, I truly do. I didn't lie when I said that I was thinking of you fondly. You know, I wish I could have saved you from All For One, I wish people had helped you and me back then, I wish I could have gotten my parents to help you...but you were already gone, and each time I found you...people drove me away from you before I could save you. I truly did enjoy our time together, if it is any consolation."

Tomura's and Kenji's eyes locked onto one another.

It seemed like Kenji did have regret about that.

Tomura however exhaled deeply.

"This isn't over Kenji-kun..."

"It is Tomura-kun."

"No, it's not. Because...Because I wont allow you to leave me...you're my best friend...you...were the first...person to try and save me...before Sensei...before anyone...you tried so hard...to help me..."

That broke Kenji's heart a little bit.

For as psychotic Tomura truly was, it did seem that he wanted Kenji as his best friend, and a part of Kenji wished he had been able to fulfil that request, if he could change Tomura into a good person, but All For One had warped Tomura's mind, he'd need time to do anything truly good…

Then he vowed within his heart about something.

"I'll visit you in prison, frequently, I promise. I wont abandon you Tomura-kun, I will make your life better after everything that happened to you….after what you shared with me about your family, and how you don't remember all of the event, it must have been so traumatic, I understand as that could have been me with my Death, I almost killed Irina with it that night she was taken along with it going out of control and hurting people when I didn't want too...so I understand your pain. You're broken, he broke you Tomura-kun, but I'll put you together again, no matter how long it takes, because I know deep down, you have some good in you. You felt disgusted by what All For One did to me. I've seen how you interact with the League, you're becoming a tight group, friends, maybe more than that. You had so much potential, and All For One took that away from you for his own sickened games. He is a monster Tomura-kun, you've been driven to be one by circumstances. In another life, we truly could have been best friends, but I'll save you in this life, I promise."

Tomura's eyes suddenly began to leak a few tears.

It proved to him that Kenji did care about him.

They were on opposite sides...but deep down, Kenji cared about what happened to him, so in a weird way, it only made him more determined.

Yami wriggled more on the floor, as Irina bound her hands, then she and Kenji bound the others so they wouldn't be able to escape, lightly binding Himiko so she'd be able to get out of it and get away if she needed to do so.

The Villains were stunned by what was happening.

"Also, that gas Irina mentioned, that came from your comrade, Mustard was it?" Yami grimaced at the words. "It was simple enough to use his blood, an element of the Quirk itself, and turn it into a gaseous form so what happened in the forest, was happening here on a smaller, but still deadly dose. If you had already taken the antidote that me and my sister had made then it wouldn't of been an issue. If you're wondering if Mr Compress or Dabi might save you, then don't bother, already took care of them."

Tomura looked towards Kurogiri desperately, who tried to activate his Quirk…

Only for Irina to knock him out with a hard chop to the neck.

"Sorry, can't have you warping anyone here now."

Tomura was flabbergasted.

He couldn't believe it.

Kenji and Irina continued binding the others tightly, and knocking them out with hard blows to the back of the neck.

As they were finishing, getting over to Tomura, Irina gave Kenji a proud smile.

"Not bad, Kenji. We really took them down without having to fight them."

"Couldn't of done it without you..." Before he could continue, a black liquid erupted out of his, and Yami's mouths. "Gwaaaaaaaah! Irina!"

"He's teleporting you! Kenji!"

Irina reached out for him, but his body was already caught in the viscous liquid, and so was Yami's, disappearing from sight. Irina placed a hand over her heart, while Tomura glared up towards her.

"Irina..."

"Sorry Tomura, but you kidnapped my brother, as if I'm going to stand beside you." Irina ran a hand through her long white hair, before walking towards the door. "Good luck with-"

"Pizza delivery."

As that voice came out, there was a knock at the door.

Irina gave it a curious look.

"Is it pepperoni pizza? I'm starving."

Irina slightly joked, walking closer to the door for the pizza….

* * *

Suddenly, the wall was blown out with a powerful attack. Irina let out an "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" cry, and pulled backwards, as Nejire came through with Kamui Woods, Edgeshot and Endeavour who went to attack...but saw that all of the League members had already been tied up, and then looked to Irina who looked on with her hands up, seeing that each of the Hero's had Hikari's plants attached to them so they probably could heal if something was to happen.

Irina noticed outside in the road, there were police, even Tsuyu, Toru, Mina and Jiro were leading the public away from the area so they weren't caught up in the attack. From what she could tell, they had badges on from Hikari so they could participate in this.

"Hehehe...d-don't shoot..."

Nejire gained tears by her eyes, rushing towards her body and hugged Irina tightly.

"Irina-chan! A-Are you okay? What happened?!"

Endeavour listened in quietly, seeing that the League weren't even moving much. It seemed like they couldn't move at all, even with the binds, they were hardly struggling, but he still had Kamui Woods bind them with his wood just in case.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Kenji and I came up with a plan to drop these idiots. I guess it worked out that you came now."

"Where is Kenji-kun? We came to save him too!"

Irina bit her lower lip, and went to answer, when Endeavour gave a disbelieving look.

"So, you and your brother managed to stop the League on your own?"

Endeavour sounded in disbelief, Irina gave him a hard stare, then walked forward, and began poking him in the chest.

"Contrary to what you believe, Kenji isn't evil, and neither am I. Is it surprising that we'd stop them?" Endeavour didn't say anything, while Irina ran a hand through her hair. "But, before that, we need to go and rescue Kenji! He's in terrible danger! All For One has him!"

"Don't worry, your Dad, and All Might are going to be there and will stop them."

Nejire soothed, but Irina shook her head.

"No, you don't understand, All For One wont simply allow Kenji to escape, he'll have some kind of plan up his sleeve. I know him, I've known him for many years now, he's not going to stop!"

"We'll rescue him now, don't worry."

Nejire assured her, but then they were surprised as portals began to open up from the black liquid.

"Detain that bastard Kurogiri!"

Endeavour yelled to Edgeshot who bound the unconscious Kurogiri tighter, but Irina shook her head.

"No, this isn't Kurogiri, this is All For One, he's summoning Nomu right here with Warping! We have to get away right now!"

As she said it, a multitude of Nomu began spewing out of the portals, and attacked everyone around. Outside, chaos ensued...but then Reaper's people came out, and began dispatching the Nomu's. They worked like a well oiled machine, they had some strong Quirk's, and the ones with less powerful Quirks wielded weapons like there was no tomorrow, cutting through the enemies, shooting them and displaying strong techniques.

Endeavour felt sweat dropping from his forehead with slight worry.

" _Damn Reaper, he was keeping these people back. They could wipe out a city within minutes if he unleashed them. What is that bastard playing at anyway?_ "

He thought while cupping a Nomu's head, incinerating it out of existence.

"Aaah!"

Nejire pulled back, and went to fire when one got close to her body, and went to slash her with claws, only for Irina to fire her wires, wrapping them around the Nomu, and bound them so hard that it began cutting into its skin.

"Don't worry Nejire-chan, I got your back."

"Thanks Irina-chan! I got this!"

Nejire concentrated her energy into her palms, and then shot it off, so hard that it ripped through the Nomu, destroying it, as black liquid began to produce out of Irina's mouth, Nejire's eyes widening at the sight.

"Nejire-chan!"

"Irina-chan!"

Nejire reacted out for her, only for Irina to completely disappear. Then it began happening with the others. Tomura, and the other League members began to spew out the black liquid, who began laughing in a demented way, while Himiko was also taken away by what was going on.

* * *

At the same time, arriving at the Nomu's hideout, on a deserted street which had been thanks to the efforts of Mandalay, Pixie-Bob, and Tiger who was cornering off the area secretly so All For One didn't get any wind of it, while they had just been attacked by a few Nomu's, though Daisuke dispatched them easily with Best Jeanist tying them up with his thread. Mt Lady and Gang Orca stood close by getting ready.

Each of the members present also had a flower attached to them just in case.

"I hope Kenji-kun's okay..."

"He will be Mt Lady, just do what you need to do, and bring down the roof."

Daisuke informed so she nodded, bringing her foot down onto the roof of the compound, smashing right through said roof, and allowed the others access to the premises immediately.

Daisuke raised his hand, and called "100 Snakes!" which indeed produced a 100 snakes, all shooting into the compound, and began tightly wrapping around the Nomu, Tomoko beside him directed him in different directions to the Nomu's, as Best Jeanist uses his Quirk to shoot out his thread to bind the enemy, and Mt Lady grabs a few of them with her giant hands, Gang Orca wrestled a few to the ground as well, with his good levels of strength.

Mandalay, and the others guarding the escape routes suddenly see a small child approaching them, the boy known as Naoto.

Pixie-Bob, not seeing a problem with him despite being somewhat familiar with his face, moves closer.

"Hey little boy, it's time to stay back now. We Hero's are handling this."

Naoto cocks his head left, then gains a creepy smile.

"You people are trying to stop Papa coming back to us. To love us. To take care of us. I can't allow that to happen, Papa is supposed to love us, and you're getting in the way of that."

"What do you mean by that..."

He inhales deeply, then breaths in Pixie-Bob's face, releasing a purple cloud out of his mouth, which Pixie-Bob inhales, which drops her to her knees immediately, clutching at her throat as if she was having trouble breathing.

"Pixie-Bob?!"

Tiger yells, while Pixie-Bob coughs out bile, as the young boy casually strolls forward, glancing at Mandalay before flicking what appears to be a ball at her, which she notices that has a small amount of blood mixed in, his own blood.

She tricks to dodge it, but at close range, it hits her skin, and sinks into her body, causing her to begin to feel sick deep down into her core, she could feel her body shaking and then looked at the boy who continues walking forward, as she drops to her knees.

Tomoko felt a surge through her, cocking her eyes to the location to see that her teammates were down, and the young boy was walking forward.

"Dai-kun, that boy..."

Daisuke, in the middle of detaining the Nomu, witnessed Naoto continuing to move closer, and Daisuke almost has a heart attack. Seeing the boy, it was undeniable a match for Kenji, only younger, and with purple hair, and eyes.

"He's...He looks so much like Kenji...it's eerie..."

The boy continues moving forward, as Gang Orca sees him, and moves closer.

"This area is off limits young man, it's better if you leave here right now."

The boy cocks an eyebrow towards him, before scowling.

"Why are you stopping Papa coming to love us?"

"Papa..."

The boy casually takes out what seems to be a water bottle, and drinks it fully, before placing his hand outwards, and a sphere forms once more, but looks more watery than anything else.

"M-Move out of the way Gang Orca!"

Daisuke orders, while the others are bewildered.

Gang Orca attempts to move, but the ball manages to touch Gang Orca who stops dead in his tracks, and places a hand on his chest, feeling as if he was going to die. He felt himself sweating, but that seemed to cause even more pain, and then the young man simply produces claws from his wrists, which seemingly came out of some gloves he wore, and went to slice him down when Best Jeanist appears, wrapping him up within the threat on his body.

"I don't know who you are child, but you're stopping this at once!"

The young boy casually glances at Best Jeanist with a pained expression.

"Do you think you'll be able to stop now? Because, Papa is waiting for me, he's wanting me to stop you. He said so himself."

"Who said?"

Mt Lady's question was met with the young boy inhaling deep once more, and then opening his mouth, unleashing a toxic breath that spread outwards.

"S-Shit..."

Best Jeanist tries to cover his mouth, but it seeped into his body faster than he could and he began coughing violently, as Mt Lady let out a cry and tried to move, but she was caught in the toxic gas, causing her to cough up bile with traces of blood inside of her own, Daisuke quickly thought and used his Quirk to cover both his, and Tomoko's mouths so they wouldn't inhale the poisonous substance.

"Great Grandpa, that's who."

The boy calmly stated, turning towards Daisuke, and Tomoko. The latter pulled backwards while the former moved forward, seeing the boy sweating, looking to be in pain, but he still remained calm and collected.

"What kind of Quirk is that Dai-kun…? He just breathed, and then it knocked them down. And with Gang Orca-chan, he drank some water, and then within a few seconds of Gang Orca-chan touching the sphere, he was dropped as well...I don't get it..."

Daisuke narrowed his eyes at the child, who undid the threads around his form, then cracked his neck to the side.

"You're right, from what I saw...it seems that he's taking in the substance into his body, or even just holding onto it, breaking it down, and creating something poisonous from what it seems. Putting it simply, he turns whatever he infuses into himself, toxic, and he can either blow it out of his mouth, or form poison balls. In theory, it might not even have to be things inside of your body, he could make gravel poisonous to stand on, and it would begin making us feel weaker there."

"I-I get it, because humans have a lot of water inside of them, and especially Gang Orca-chan, as soon as the sphere went into him, his entire body was poisoned, and the effects are amplified from slight to immense depending on how much the boy absorbs, right?"

Daisuke nods, while the boy casually waves his hands outwards.

"Yes from what I've seen, you're right. But, looking at him, I don't think he's immune to his power, so whenever he's poisoning someone, he's also being poisoned. Probably not to the degree he's poisoning someone else, but still I saw him sweating, and he looked to be in pain, so he can't use his Quirk so easily."

"E-Even then, that's a powerful Quirk...he's taken out Pro Hero's Dai-kun, and he's only a child..."

Tomoko didn't want to hurt a child.

Especially one that looked so much like Kenji.

"I know, but he's...looking at him, it seems that there's more than one child of Kenji's around."

Upon hearing his Father's name, the young boy puts his hands together.

"Papa, will be proud of me for doing this, wont he?"

Daisuke glanced at the child, then shook his head.

"No, he wouldn't be proud. He doesn't want you to hurt anyone."

"But, I heard Papa say it himself over the device! I heard his voice! You're lying!"

Tomoko found that suspicious.

"Kenji-kun wouldn't say that..."

Daisuke agreed.

"Probably All For One manipulating these poor children into becoming weapons. But if they are, then he's going to be powerful, no doubt about it."

Naoto just gives him a defiant glare.

"I-I'll do my best for Papa. After this..." An innocent child like smile appeared on his face, Tomoko felt sorry for the young boy who didn't seem evil at all, he just seemed to be following the orders of his 'Papa' when both Tomoko and Daisuke knew it was All For One who'd be so twisted. "...he'll love me, I know that he will." The young boy grabs the ground, and inhales deeply, before announcing. "Poison pool!"

From beneath him, a pool of poison began to erupt around him, Daisuke acted quickly with using his Quirk to grab the others, and himself, along with Tomoko, lifting them into the air, just as the poison managed to touch Daisuke's shoe, which sunk through and went into his skin, causing Daisuke to feel sick, putting a hand to his mouth afraid he was going to hurl.

"D-Dai-kun!"

Daisuke spat out bile, as he notices the young boy spits out some blood, clutching his chest.

"I-I'm alright...ooh God, it can even sink through clothing and shoes...damn, we have to completely avoid it. No doubt All For One enhanced it to a point that it could ignore conventional barriers plus it doesn't seem to be permanent, it has time limits if we can avoid it like that, or even if it is in someone's body, it must only last a certain amount of time. Either way, this will be difficult."

Tomoko watched carefully, as the boy peers up at them.

Tomoko didn't want to hurt the child…

But that's probably what All For One was counting on.

Especially one that was saying he was doing it to be loved by his Father.

Now they had to stop the child who was brainwashed to deal with, and killing wasn't an option for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, All Might, and Reaper sat together with Gran Torino close by, looking at the location of All For One's base, with Hikari close by, acting as a network and was listening to the conversations that was going on, while Izuku, and the others waited within a different area, hiding away so they couldn't be seen by the others, though Reaper and Hikari knew they were there.

"So, while we're here Kuro. After this, what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll be going back to my organization."

All Might's eyes lowered.

"You implied this would be my last bout. Do you think I'll lose it here?"

"You're going to need every bit of strength to face off against him, and no being a weakling about it either. He knows how to get under your skin, like he did last time. That's why you've got that wound in your stomach." All Might begrudgingly had to agree. "So whatever shit he says, just don't be baited into it. Ignore it, even if is seems crazy, insane."

"You should take your own advice, friend."

Reaper chuckled lightly.

"I suppose I should. You know, this will be the last time that we'll ever work together like this. It almost makes me sad."

"Then lets make this a night to remember. Together, All For One doesn't stand a chance."

"You're right. But that's what I'm worried about."

Gran Torino cocked an eyebrow up.

"Why? What are you thinking?"

Reaper gave him a sideways glance.

"That man will think of that as well, and he has a few options. Nomu's, children of Kenji's, I'm sure there's more than Sakura...and also ourselves."

"Us? What do you mean?"

Hikari whispered, Reaper nodded slowly.

"I've also made preparations for all possibilities, don't worry Hikari."

"You think of everything, don't you?"

Reaper smirked towards Gran Torino.

"I certainly do, because that's how you survive in my world."

Gran Torino wore a complicated face, while All Might just appreciated that Reaper did think that far ahead.

As they were speaking, Izuku and the others were waiting for their chance. Katsuki was getting impatient, but Izuku knew that they would have to be calm, and not interfere with anything that would be happening until they had to do something.

"Damn, I can't see anything at all."

Kirishima let out a sigh, looking through some night goggles.

"Give me them!" Katsuki snatched them off Kirishima who bought them specifically for this mission, and peered through them. "Ugggh! Come on already! Come out you idiot! I'll show you my Quirk, you can try and do anything but I'll explode you!"

Katsuki growled out, while Momo placed a hand on her forehead.

"I feel unease about waiting for this."

However, while they were waiting, Sakura suddenly released a gasp.

"No, he couldn't of..."

"Is something wrong?"

Shinso asked with concern, while Sakura cupped her hands together.

"He's sent him to fight...no, my brother..."

"Brother? What brother?"

Tokoyami asked the young woman who clutched her hands together.

"I can feel him, he's going to be in danger, he feels so scared, yet the feeling of love pushing him to... We have to do something…"

Kirishima saw her put her hands to her mouth, so he patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, we'll try and help them too."

Sakura smiled at Kirishima, who blushed heavily.

"Thank you."

As she was speaking, Hikari's eyebrows furrowed.

"Kuro, everyone. Irina's been found, but Kenji's not there."

"I guess that he'll be coming..."

Reaper couldn't finish, as he felt his hair stand on end.

* * *

Black goo began to appear on top of the roof, and he saw that from it, Kenji was spewed out, hitting the ground hard, while the others watched on. Kenji growled, rubbing the back of his head as Yami appeared beside him, while Katsuki exhaled a relieved breath, as did the others.

"Ken...damn he looks sexy in that outfit, he's keeping it." The others gave Katsuki a weird gaze. "What? He does!"

They continued giving her weird looks.

"Ken-chan..."

Eri's face lifted upwards.

It wasn't a smile, but it was relief that was on her face now.

All For One stepped out, from the roof access, Kenji looked up at the older man, who peered down at him with his large mask.

However, as soon as the teens and children saw All For One, all of their muscles froze. They all felt sick to their stomachs, it looked as if they were going to die. His presence alone caused them to feel sick, besides Sakura who stared on towards him, seeing that Eri was holding a hand to her mouth.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you're going to be fine."

Sakura soothed, cradling the young girl, while the others looked like death.

Hikari widened her eyes, seeing her son being confronted by All For One, Gran Torino could see that All Mights anger was growing more and more, especially when seeing that All For One's hand laid itself on Kenji's shoulder.

"Ah, Kenji, it seems that the time to fight is here. Are you ready my boy?"

"You are despicable. You know, I heard about Tomura-kun's past, I wouldn't be surprised if you had something to do with that, perhaps each time we met, you drove off others from helping, occupying my parents time with Villain attacks maybe? Perhaps you took him for a specific reason."

All For One chuckled deeply.

"I did yes, come closer, and I'll tell you." Kenji, warily moved closer, All For One whispered against Kenji's ear through the mask he had on, so only he could hear. "Tomura Shigaraki's original name was Tenko Shimura, the Grandson of Nana Shimura, the Seventh user of One For All, therefore, the Sensei to All Might. Wont he feel absolute despair when learning that truth? The man who killed Nana Shimura, has taken her Grandson and is molding him into being the perfect Villain alongside my own Grandson. He'll die inside from learning that truth. Hahahaha..."

He began laughing once more.

To Kenji, it was disgusting.

Such an act was unforgivable.

He knew why he did it, to mess with All Might's head. But he also ruined Tomura's potential future by making him into what he was, that pissed him off so much that Kenji punched in the stomach, causing him to cough up bile.

Even then, he continued to laugh which confused Kenji.

"You truly are a monster, it's nothing to laugh about."

"But it is my boy, because I will ruin All Might, and destroy him on every level, as you'll soon see."

"What does that mean...?"

All For One chuckled darkly, and placed a hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer.

All Might tightened his hand, Reaper glanced at him.

"Wait All Might, don't do anything reckless, we have to sneak close-"

"I'll take him down!"

"-or don't listen to me, whatever. I forgot I was working with All Might, who cares about plans?"

All Might used his incredible strength to push off from the place they were hiding, and shot like a bullet for All For One.

"Your naive thoughts are charming All Might. Have you come to kill me again?"

All For One shot out red and black tendrils from his fingers, and stuck them into Yami. As he did, her Quirk was forced to activate, and All For One pointed his other hand towards the incoming All Might, gathering wind around his palm, his arm becoming more muscular and springlike, Kenji's eyes shooting for All Might with worry, as the air was blasted out, and the Death mixed into it.

"All Might!"

Kenji cried, as All Might's eyes widened.

"Shit!"

He was prepared to take it...

But then saw that the air was being directed by a strong gale, towards a different location.

All Might's eyes went to the left, to see Reaper hovering in the air, with a large sphere of Death before him, the air being directed in that location. He also saw that white light was surrounding the air, showcasing that it was Hikari who was using her Quirk on the air, to force All For One's attack towards Reaper's Death sphere.

"Black Hole! I'll turn your attack into nothingness!"

Reaper announced, All For One's and Yami's combined attack was being obliterated at an atomic level, Kenji was shocked, while All Might looked bewildered.

"Geez, Kuro..."

"What? I made it for my Father, it compresses Death into a single point, and what enters it gets bombarded from all sides, killing it until there's nothing left."

"I'm so glad you didn't use that on me..."

As he said it, All For One chuckled deeply.

"Clever, my son." Reaper's smirk went towards All For One. "It's been sometime. Have you come to kill me?"

"We'll soon see, wont we Father?"

All For One went to raise his hand went All Might made it to All For One, aiming his powerful fist towards him, and swung it outwards, when All For One grabbed All Might's hand, and they had a strong clash against one another, tearing up the ground below him, Kenji fell backwards from the shock wave.

"Young Mikami! Get out of here!"

"Y-Yeah..."

Kenji tried to move, when All For One's tendrils stuck into his body, and his Quirk activated by itself, launching a powerful wave of Death towards All Might, who grimaced, and jumped backwards, Kenji yelled "Sorry! I can't make it stop!" All Might felt his left hand being caught up in it, and it began to erode, seeing it entering a necrosis type state, surprising him that Kenji's power could do that, when he thought only Reaper's power could do that.

Hikari's Life Quirk spread out though, through the plant on All Might's body and began healing his body from the attack, as Reaper appeared in the air, spheres of Death in the air, All For One grimaced at the sight of the spheres, even he felt nervous from Reaper's power.

"Deadly Meteors!"

"Damn it..."

All For One let out a breath, and summoned what seemed to be a Nomu that raised a greenish barrier, which clashed with the meteors, which were obliterated from his attack, but the barrier formed once more, surrounding All For One, Yami and Kenji.

As he did, Irina, Tomura, Himiko, and the knocked out members from the League were summoned with Warping, he noticed that the League had been taken down.

"I see, so you subdued the League Kenji. I'd be angry, but I'm proud, as it shows your strength as a fighter, and someone that wouldn't give up."

"This barrier wont hold All For One. My Dad will get through, and once he does, you can't fight both of my Father, and All Might, and you know it, that's why you summoned that Nomu. Without Yami, you can't fight them, and I took Yami out of the equation."

"You're right, together, Kuromaru, and All Might are stronger than I am. But, did you think I wouldn't be prepared for this Kenji?" Kenji scowled, while All For One let out a groan. "I've been preparing for you for years. I've always had the thought you wouldn't join me willingly so I'll make it so you have no choice left. Irina, and Sakura, along with a friend of yours named Shinso's blood which we obtained that time the Nomu was sent after him, that's the reason why, and together, with my doctor, and Yami, we've made the perfect control Nomu, to take out everyone so you'll only have the League left."

"Control Nomu..."

"That's right. Now watch as All Might becomes my slave, and is forced to kill your Father and then I'll kill him as he begs for death!"

As he said it, from behind All Might, a black viscous liquid formed behind him, and a squid shot out for him.

"All Might!"

Reaper swung his scythe for it, adding Death to it to cut it in half, only for the Nomu to be teleported once more by Kurogiri's portals, All For One using his Quirk to activate his Quirk.

"It's funny, isn't it? We'll watch them be fighting one another. I wont even have to lift a finger."

Kenji glared at All For One, then his eyes shifted to All Might, seeing that the squid kept going for him. Even if Reaper tried slashing at it, All For One used Warp Gate of Kurogiri's to teleport it away and it got closer, and closer while All For One kept blasting high pressured air at them, so they fought two things at once, and it was difficult for them. The speed of the Nomu itself was surprisingly fast, even All Might had trouble keeping up with it.

" _If All Might's taken over, then this is finished...Dad can't fight All Might, All For One and Yami when she recovers at the same time, even with Mom's help...even with Daisuke's help...it would be a death battle on both sides...someone I care for would die, and it's not going to stop until it latches onto a target, and I don't have time to try and force it onto someone else...but, if I am taken over, then they can stop me. They're strong enough to stop me, and fight All For One and Yami together with Mom, and Daisuke, even Irina...to save All Might, I'll be taken over. I'll protect All Might this time._ "

Deciding to do the ultimate sacrifice, Kenji cupped his hands together, concentrating hard.

A second before it would connect to All Might, black liquid spewed from the Nomu's mouth, ready to pierce his body, and it appeared in front of Kenji, All For One's brow raised.

"You used Warping Kenji...to grasp it quickly like that...you are a genius."

The Nomu pierced Kenji's body, while All Might's eyes horrifyingly turned towards Kenji, who smiled at him, despite looking scared.

"Young Mikami! What have you done?!"

"T-To save you...s-so you can...s-stop All For One...please...stop All For One...he's...my children..." Kenj's eyes leaked a few tears as did Hikari's, and Reaper's own, Irina placed a hand to her mouth while tears flowed from her eyes, seeing the light within Kenji's eyes disappearing. "...please stop him...y-you can stop me..."

"Young Mikami!"

All Might screamed, putting his strength into his fist, and shattered the dome around them, surprising Reaper at how angry he was.

Reaper's hand tightened, while All For One began chuckling.

"It wasn't who I had wanted to control, but this will work just as well."

They watched as the light left his eyes, and he looked to be in a trance almost.

His perceptions on reality were changing.

From the good, to the evil.

Seeing All For One as a monster, to seeing him as someone he cared for.

"Kenji! Kenji! Fight against it!"

Kenji's eyes go towards Irina, and she could feel his fear despite no emotions on his face.

That broke her heart, while Tomura gave All For One a suspicious look.

"Sensei, what have you done to Kenji-kun?"

"Sorry Tomura, I hadn't intended for this to happen. Don't worry, once this is over, I'll have that Nomu removed. But today is a beautiful day, the end of All Might."

"But, this isn't what I wanted...I don't want him to be controlled..."

Despite Tomura kidnapping Kenji, it seemed that he was against controlling Kenji. He wanted to win Kenji over, not force him to bend to his will.

All For One turned to Kenji.

"Kenji, kill them."

His eyes turned towards All Might and Reaper who were coming close, before narrowing his eyes at the pair.

"You wont touch my Grandfather!"

Kenji's eyes displayed a wild expression, as a car lifted up from the ground with the metal manipulation Quirk, coating it in Death, and smashed its way to All Might, who grimaced, only for Reaper to slice through it.

"Why did he do this Kuro...?"

"To save you Toshi. Tactically speaking, he made the right move."

"Right move...? I don't understand..."

"It sounds harsh, but what if that thing controlled you, or me?" All Might didn't even want to think about it. "I don't want my son being controlled, it disgusts me to see this. But, tactically speaking, Kenji knew that we're more likely able to stop him, along with Yami and All For One, rather than you or I being controlled, and left to fight all three of them together, you or I with those two monsters I mean. He used Warping...so All For One gave him that Quirk, and it can bring targets to or from his body, so he brought the Nomu to him. If he teleported you...it would have gotten me, or if he teleported me, then it would have gotten you. He knew that he couldn't destroy it, and we were being put into a position where one of us would be caught, so he decided to make the best choice out of a bad situation."

All Might creased his brow.

"I know what your saying makes sense, but this pains me to no end. To see Young Mikami being controlled to attack us, I feel shame I had to be saved by a student, and now to fight that student."

"Don't feel shame." All Might looked confused, so Reaper clarified. "He willingly allowed himself to be under the thrall of a man he detests, so he can save you All Might. He sees you as a Hero, he protected his Hero. Now, he needs his Hero, are you going to be his Hero?"

Conviction flooded All Might who gained a renewed sense of passion which burned bright.

"You're right, we'll take these Villains down and save Young Mikami!"

Reaper smirked.

"That sounds more like you." His eyes shifted to All For One. "To sink so low as to control your own flesh and blood. Then again, you murdered my brother and kidnapped my daughter, so why not control my son?"

Reaper snapped at All For One who spoke with a sinister laugh.

"Don't speak like that, I was aiming for All Might, not Kenji. But isn't this a stroke of genius? It's amazing what your Mom, and I can do together."

"You evil bastard..."

All For One released a dark chortle while Irina looked on with worrying eyes.

"Perhaps, but once you're dead, I'll treat your son with love, and affection. I'll raise him, and turn him into the strongest Villain alongside Tomura."

"I always wondered why you targeted Shinso that day, what reason you had Irina for, and also, what you had made Sakura for. This makes sense. Even targeting All Might makes sense. But, there's one thing I'd like to say."

All For One cocked his head.

"And what's that?"

Reaper developed a grin.

"I have countermeasures against this kind of attack put into place. Besides, I have to point out that my son managed to take down the League within a few days, even Yami, it took you years to get your hands on him. Hahahaha, you think you've got one up on me, but you never did Father. You taught me too well."

All For One narrowed his brows at Reaper, though because of the mask he wore, he couldn't see that.

"Perhaps you're right. But can you cut him down like you did those years ago?" Reaper's hand tightened. "He loves me, he'll do anything to make me happy and he'll protect me from you, wont you Kenji?"

Kenji's face turned to All For One, and he smiled though from his eyes, tears rolled down his face, that alerted Hikari to that despite being controlled, Kenji was still aware of what was going on, he just couldn't fight against it, that broke her heart even more.

"Yes, Grandfather. I love you Grandfather."

Yami and All For One began to chuckle even more, seeing the despair on the adults faces.

Irina placed a hand over her mouth, trying to not cry, seeing her brother in such a state.

And to use her power for a component in this…

She just knew All For One would stoop this low.

The teenagers weren't doing much better.

Some even wondered how he was using other Quirks.

Though they heard Kenji calling All For One 'Grandfather' opened up new questions for them.

Izuku and Katsuki shared a look between them, before looking back at Kenji who stood between All For One, and Reaper with All Might. They knew in a fight there was no way Kenji could take Reaper or All Might.

But, they also knew that they wouldn't be willing to strike Kenji with full force, and would pull their punches, so in a way, controlled Kenji was very dangerous to them.

"Together, shall we kill these people Kenji?"

"Yes Grandfather, lets do this together." His eyes went to Reaper and All Might. "Maybe I should summon Gigantomachia to come and help me?"

"You've fought Gigantomachia, and lived?" Kenji nodded with an evil smile growing on his face. "Well done Kenji, I'm proud my boy." All Might gave him a look, Reaper ignored him though. "So it seems the control shifts allegiance to you, does it?"

"Correct, he's got his mind so he can come up with plans as normal, his Quirks are intact, all I did was change it so he'd see me as a comrade, and anyone I say as the enemies. Also, while this was for All Might so he'd destroy my enemies, I added a stamina enhancing Quirk to the Nomu. But since it's got Kenji, it's going to help him fight longer, and together, we will slay you this day. I did say that I'd have you die by my, and my Grandsons hands All Might, Kuromaru, and while this wasn't the way I wanted it, it has come to pass. Your lives shall end tonight All Might, Kuromaru. By my, and my Grandsons hands. Hahahahahaha..."

His sickening laugh made the teens and lone child feel worried, even scared about what was going to happen next.

All Might felt sick to his stomach.

But Reaper seemed calm.

Reaper's eyes briefly went to Izuku and the others.

" _I'm counting on you, this is the reason I brought you here in the first place in case this scenario played out. I thought that he'd either go for Kenji, myself, or All Might, and I was prepared to deal with any, and if it is Kenji...I'm sorry to have this task be given to you, but as I said Midoriya and Bakugo after you fought, Kenji's going to need his friends and loved ones to save him. While you save him, I'll defeat All For One and Yami with All Might. Thanks to Kenji's sacrifice, we've still got a pretty good chance._ "

He wished he could do it himself, but he had to save his power for All For One and Yami, the same for All Might. Hikari also had to concentrate on support, so in this instance, he had to rely on Izuku and the others to save Kenji, just as Reaper had unfortunately predicted with one of his outcomes, but also had planned for just in case.

"Now Kenji, lets begin."

"Yes, Grandfather."

Kenji and All For One walked forward menacingly to All Might and Reaper, who tightened their stances.

The fight was about to begin.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So the fights have gotten off to a start! Kenji's been taken over by All For One! Before that though, Kenji with Himiko and Irina managed to take down the League of Villain's together, using some poison made from Kenji's blood, blood from Mustard that he acquired in the forest to make a weakening gas, among other things that Himiko got in the forest from Momo, and the others. We saw a glimpse into how Tomura and Kenji met, explaining a bit more about why Tomura's wanting to be with Kenji, and Kenji admitting that he does on some level care for Tomura, and wants to help him.**

 **Reaper and All Might came in to fight, and showed there power, even All For One admitting that together, he couldn't take them, though he had his own plans up his sleeve and sent out a controlling type Nomu from the DNA of Sakura, Irina and Shinso that he's acquired through the series, and while he went for All Might, Kenji sacrificed himself, knowing that it would be easier for them to defeat him, rather than defeat All Might so he made a sacrifice for the future of the battle, as they couldn't stop it in time.**

 **Though Reaper being as smart as he is, saw this coming, and has made a contingency plan, and that is Izuku and the others, so expect an epic fight coming not just from All For One, All Might, Yami and Reaper along with the others. Kenji also displayed the Quirk Warping that All For One also has, and if you're caught up with the Manga, another character has, we'll see more in the coming chapters.**

 **Daisuke and Tomoko also came face to face with a child of Kenji's, Naoto, who has the Quirk that I call Poison Factory, the Quirk can take in any kind of substance, either through his mouth, or direct skin contact, absorb it, and then produce a poison for it, and have it infect others though the backlash is that he also suffers the same effects on a lesser extent so he can't spam it indefinitely, however it seems he's no pushover, managing to take a number of Pro Hero's by surprise, dropped the likes of Gang Orca, and Best Jeanist with his Quirk, so Daisuke's gonna have a tough battle with him.**

 **As for what Stain and Chitose up to right now, we'll find out in a future chapter!**

 **We also learned the name of Kenji's children!**

 **From the oldest Hajime, then its Misaki for the lone girl, then its Naoto for the purple haired boy, and finally Aki for the youngest child.**

 **Well, until next time where Kenji, under the control of All For One, clashes with Reaper and All Might among other battles!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	54. Kamino war part one

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Dark King Marcel; Thanks very much! Yeah, anyone could die really, not just Kenji's parents. And thanks!**

 **Clarent excalibur; He's gonna need to do a little more than that hehe. Maybe she would do yeah~ Maybe she is in a 'delicate' situation as you put it hehe~ We'll have to wait and see what happens with them~ Yeah, it's going to be quite intense~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

 **Vizard Masky; Well you never know who's gonna make it out of this arc alive, the Villains, the Pro Hero's, who knows~ It might even change from canon~ Out of all of them, the most likely would be for Reaper to kill him. Kenji will have a happy ending lets just say that, he's gonna struggle to get that happy ending though.**

 **D N Works; It surely will be. Quite desperate. I can't reveal that, and as for that arc, it is pretty important for Tomura's development and some others as well. Though I wont spoil it, something else might happen during that arc, and some people might be there as well that aren't there in canon. Reaper does have Chitose in his group, so she might be a spy or she might be spying on Reaper's group. Who knows~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Very intense yeah~ No, it's not going to be easy, people might even die, but that could be anyone really. They did yeah, they had a small romantic moment between them. Endeavour would probably have many emotions if thatg happened. Lets hope he can yeah~**

 **KarmaChaos5; I'm glad you liked it! Yup, it's quite the dangerous Quirk though if you know it's coming, you can defend against it. He did yeah, Kenji made a tactically great move in a terrible situation, knowing that he could be defeated, All Might or Reaper couldn't be together with Yami and All For One. It is yeah, I thought it would be pretty useful for Kenji to have that Quirk.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, Kenji and Tomura's relationship is growing from how it was at the beginning of the series. The other three will make appearances soon enough. Reaper's pretty intelligent, he can see what's going on around him, and has knowledge on his parents and what twisted stuff they'd do, so he came to that kind of conclusion.**

 **Guest 2; We'll have to wait and see what happens with them. She does yeah, and yeah, he'd probably have to begin explaining a few things about that. Yeah they're not quintuplets. They are made/created at different times but they are all related like brother and sister due to being Kenji's biological children.**

 **Guest 3; Probably in the future yeah, I quite like Final Fantasy 10, so that would be fun~ That could be pretty cool, I like those ideas!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, we saw their first meeting. They were more focused that a Villain like Reaper was with them than to worry about that. It depends, it could go either way, a Villains son becoming a Top Ranking Pro Hero, Hikari said she'd like him to be Number One, and as Daisuke said, he didn't feel he'd be good for the job. Yup, we did, and yeah, they outwitted the League. Indeed, they've grown quite a bit, from antagonistic with one another, to almost having a friendship. Well, you never know, he might be~ Yup, his Quirk is quite dangerous huh, it's called Poison Factory. That would be All For One for you. I thought it would be cool for Kenji to have that. Perhaps, but as All For One said, he added a stamina enhancing Quirk, so even if he did, All Might could have caused a lot of damage in that time, Kenji knew that it would be logical for him to be taken over as he was the weakest between himself, Reaper, and All Might. Well, I can't reveal anything yet hehe~**

 **mslmob12; Thanks. Yeah, he gets along with them quite well huh. I considered it, but Poison Factory sounds good to me, as like a factory, he's producing things, in this case, poison from substances he takes into himself. He was yeah, and you never know, they might have witnessed Kenji doing it on purpose. Either way, it's gonna be fun finding out more. His kids are gonna have some fun Quirks to see, that's all I can say about them.**

 **Guest 4; Well you never know what he might do. He wouldn't get an apology from everyone, there's always gonna be people in the world that doesn't like certain people. The majority of people yeah sure, he managed to win over Momo's Mother, so you never know who else he might turn to his side.**

 **Guest 5; Sure, that could be fun story to do. Sacred Gear...eeh, maybe Incinerate Anthem, holy fire, and demonic ice or something. Sure that would bring some funny moments~**

 **AlphaOmega; He did yeah, and you never know, we'll have to wait and see what happens~ We'll see what their reactions are when we get to it~**

 **Guest 6; Yeah, that would be an interesting idea to see play out. Shino would be a cool pairing, always liked her, thought she was pretty interesting, and it could be fun to see that kind of side to Kirito as well.**

 **Neonlight01; I'm glad you liked their interactions! Yeah, I bet they would be~ They did yeah, and they might fight over something like that~ They surely weren't, Kenji, Irina and Himiko with enough time can take down most it seems. He did yeah, he decided to take the hit seeing that it would be the best of a bad situation. They probably would, and with the help of All Might, who saw what happened, it wouldn't affect his Hero studies, if anything it will show how far he's willing to go to protect others, and be Heroic.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Kamino war part one**

Standing off against the child from before, Daisuke landed on the ground with the others standing a distance away from him, so they wouldn't be caught up in the attack on the child, Tomoko watched on with worried eyes.

Daisuke though looked at Best Jeanist, and the other Hero's that had been taken down, but seemingly were recovering from the poison that the young man had displayed.

"Jeanist, you take the others to go and help out somewhere else. I've got a handle on this kid."

"Are you sure…? He's got a dangerous Quirk..."

Best Jeanist displayed worry on his face, Daisuke nodded.

"Yes, others have been poisoned more, you best get them some medical treatment, and while you're doing that, try and help out Endeavour's side, to get rid of those Nomu's, my Father, and All Might will need assistance, according to what my Mother is telling me with her flowers. I can handle this kid, I'll join you soon enough."

Best Jeanist nodded, and used his threat to grab the others, and began moving away.

The child ripped off a piece of his fabric from his body, and absorbed it into his body, forming a sphere within his hand.

"No, I can't let you go."

The boy shot off a ball towards Best Jeanist, as he dragged the others away.

Best Jeanist growled, and went to unleash his fibre towards the poison ball, but Daisuke used a bat of Death to get between the sphere and Best Jeanist, taking the hit for Best Jeanist, knowing that it could of done a lot more damage than it had been shown.

"You stopped me?"

"His fibres would have become poisonous to his body, am I right?" Naoto didn't answer. "I see, then I'm going to have to be the one to fight against you."

Daisuke watched Best Jeanist get the others away from the area, while the boy just watched with calm yet timid eyes.

"I have to slay you now for Papa."

The young boy inhaled a lot of air, and placed his hands out like guns, shooting off projectiles of poison towards him. Daisuke tightened his hand, and summoned a large flock of crows, sending them out for the poison spheres, matching them blow for blow, catching them again and again.

Daisuke thought that since his animals technically didn't breathe, he couldn't be harmed with the attack…

And he was right.

When the poison hit the crows, nothing seemed to happen to him personally.

He smirked at the sight, turning on the young boy who in turn merely rushed forward, grabbing the Death creature, and it began to sink into his skin, despite his skin beginning to look as if it was dying, but then his hand raised upwards, and he announced.

"Poison Rain!"

He shot off the attack into the air, and drops of poison rained down towards the Death creatures, which now was poisoning them. Because their entire being was Death, the bodies of the creatures began to fall to the ground, in pain and ultimately disappearing, Daisuke's eyes narrowing while he spat out bile from the attack.

"I underestimated him because he was integrating things like air, or water. I didn't count that he'd be able to absorb my Death and turn that into a poison. But, it seems that he has to touch the substance, and he's not immune to the effects to them either."

"S-So, he could even make fire poison?"

"Yes, but he also has to touch it, and it would burn him." Daisuke muttered as the young boy put pressure onto his hand, piercing his flesh, and drew out some blood. "What's he doing…?"

The young boy casually licked his own blood from his wound, which then converted into a poison sphere...no, it turned into some poison arrows. They were small, and barely able to be seen, but they were shot out towards Daisuke, who grimaced, and created a bear in front of him to take the arrows of poison heading for him.

He went to comment on the boy, when he was rushing forward. His metal claws began to show themselves so Daisuke launched himself forward, as the boy swung around his claws, becoming like a tornado, Daisuke ducked the slashes, and got below him, aiming his fist for the young boy, when the young boy exhaled, and released a gas out of his mouth, forcing Daisuke to lean backwards, avoiding the cloud of poison, only for the boy to slash at Daisuke's arm, drawing a small amount of blood.

Daisuke pulled backwards, as the boy licked the blood off the claw.

"So, you're able to fight child."

"Yes, that's right, because I trained eagerly for Papa, to be brave and strong like Papa. So, I can match up to Papa, and be loved by Papa, isn't that for the best?"

"To be loved is amazing, but fighting against good people is wrong. You don't have to continue, I can take you to your Papa."

"Liar, Great Grandfather said you'd lie to try and stop me. But, I wont listen. I will listen to Papa, and make this stop right now."

"I do understand your feelings. Your Father wouldn't want you to do this."

The young boy didn't even seem to care about that, and just readied his claws.

Daisuke also got into a battle position, ready to fight against the enemy before him. But he also knew that it would be difficult. Fighting against a child like this boy, it was going to be rather difficult even then he was going to have to fight against this child.

"Then let us battle."

The boy shot off at Daisuke like a bullet, running across the ground faster than most Pro Hero's would be capable of doing, showcasing that this boys physical stats were higher than most would be, getting close to Daisuke, and spun around, slicing near his face, Daisuke parried his hand with his own, and sent off a bird of Death to crash into the child, but the boy merely leaned his small body backwards, allowing the bird to go over his body, and stabbed upwards with his claws, slicing right through the bird, bisecting the bird itself, causing Daisuke to grit his teeth.

But then he saw the boy breathing in, hard.

"Shit-"

Before he could finish, the child breathed out a large cloud of purple smoke, Daisuke held his breath, and went to move out of the cloud, when the boy leaped over his body, getting behind him, and slashed for his body, Daisuke wordlessly growing up a bear of Death to clash with the boy, the claws of the bear being sliced right the way through, allowing the child to get even closer, and stab deeply into the bear, and then swung his arms outwards, cutting the bear into three parts, dropping down to the ground.

The boy managed to get close to Daisuke, swinging down with his claws at Daisuke who cartwheeled backwards, only for the child to spin around, sending a kick to Daisuke's body, the young man bringing up his hand to block the kick, but the boy then surprised Daisuke by cutting his finger, mixing his blood with poison, shooting it off at very close range, which pierced his chest, sinking into his body.

Almost immediately, Daisuke felt the effects, and held a hand over his mouth, resisting the urge to throw up. Even with the poison being minimal, it still was scary for Daisuke to deal with, the boy bypassed Daisuke, and shot for Tomoko.

"You aren't going to be able to win, I've been trained to fight Pro Hero's."

Naoto spoke with a slightly shy expression on his face, getting close to Tomoko, Daisuke's eyes widening, and ran but the poison encumbered his movements, and he wouldn't make it in time.

She attempted to dodge, but he was fast, and his claw went for her body...

But his eyes went towards her stomach, and he stopped.

Neither Daisuke nor Tomoko understood why he stopped.

What made him stop wasn't clear to Daisuke, or Tomoko.

Naoto's eyes went towards her stomach once more, and then pulled backwards.

"Can't...Can't take...you away..."

He whispered quietly, and turned back to Daisuke, rushing him once more.

Tomoko blinked with confusion, not quiet hearing what he had said, but he had stopped from attacking her when looking at her stomach...

Daisuke despite ready to fall to his knees from the poisoning, and how he was still holding his breath, saw the young boy coming, and sending his claw right for Daisuke's chest area.

"This is where you end."

The boy went to pierce Daisuke, but Daisuke who was running out of time to breathe in, grabbed the boys wrist, and whizzed around, going to throw him into a building…

But he stopped when he thought about the age of the child.

How he looked like Kenji.

He couldn't…

He just couldn't do that in the end.

He couldn't hurt this boy like that.

So he opted to throw him across the road, skidding on the tarmac, and landed a good distance away, at the other end of the street, Daisuke rushed out of the cloud, and then inhaled deeply, glad that he could gain some more oxygen.

He inhaled, and exhaled deeply, feeling the effects of the poisoning slowly going away.

So he knew that it doesn't last for long, but it can be very deadly depending on how much substances that he actually uses. If he used a very lethal dose, then it could knock someone out.

Or maybe because it was a small dose he used, it only lasted a small time.

Perhaps, the more he uses, the more time it can poison someone, and the effects would worsen as time went on.

Either way, it was still dangerous for even a minute of poisoning.

So he couldn't know how long he'd be able to fight under the effects of the poisoning.

"Damn, this child is quite dangerous..."

Though he was physically stronger than the boy, he still knew that this was going to be a tough battle, he wasn't going to be able to go fully out against the boy in case he hurt the child, but the child was more than willing to attack him with everything he had, and unfortunately, this child was more skilled than the average Pro Hero, and easily ranked in the top ten of the Hero's list.

Even then, he wasn't going to quit, he had to stop this child.

But the question was…

How could he do that without seriously injuring the boy?

* * *

Kenji faced off against his Father, and All Might with All For One beside him. They both held regrets on their faces, the fact that they had to fight against Kenji was too much.

The League of Villain members watched on with wonder as Kenji cracked his neck side to side. Irina placed her hands together, while trying to figure out a way for her to actually be able to help her brother out of this situation.

"Kenji, destroy them."

All For One encouraged as he raised his hand.

All Might growled.

"You're truly despicable! Using a teenager in your war?! Controlling his mind, and forcing him to fight his Father, and Sensei?!"

"Isn't that what you do?"

All For One counters All Might who looked perplexed.

"What do you mean…?"

All For One released a chortle out of his mouth.

"You also had this child bend to your will. He followed after you, didn't he? Yet, you ignored a child begging to be saved. He desperately followed after his Hero, yet you always walked away from him, not very Hero like, is it?"

All Might's eyes lowered.

It was true what he said.

He had walked away from Kenji before.

He had left Kenji alone.

Now he was paying the price.

All Might tightened his hand, and rushed All For One.

"Wait All Might!"

Reaper called, but All Might ignored him, and got close to All For One to punch him hard...but black liquid surrounded All Might, teleporting him away from All For One, and right in the direct path of Gran Torino who went to move when Kenji casually flicked his hand towards him, and sent off a pulse of Life, striking Gran Torino in the chest, manipulating the metal on him to stop him from moving, receiving All Might's punch in the face, flinging him away from the area, Hikari gasped, and flew after him as fast as she could.

"Gran Torino..."

"There goes that troll."

All Might scowled at Yami who chuckled darkly.

Kenji then appeared before All Might, having flew over, and tightened his fist, creating a field of Death around his arm, and aimed it for All Might's face, All Might grimaced, using his arm to block the fist, but he felt his skin beginning to turn into nothingness, forcing All Might to repel Kenji's fist, only for Kenji to kick outwards, and channel Death through his foot, surprising All Might who pulled backwards.

"Young Mikami, fight against it!"

"Fight against what?"

All Might's eyes lowered, as Kenji lifted up a car with metal manipulation power, using the enlarge Quirk to make it huge, and caused it to harden with the object hardening Quirk, then added Death around the car to decrease the durability of what All Might had.

All Might tightened his hand, and thrusted his fist for the large car, announcing "Detroit Smash!" an unbelievable amount of wind pressure shot out of his fist, and smashed the entire large car away from him, only for Kenji to spin his hand around, and gathered Death within his hand.

Kenji thrusted his hand outwards, and the Death energy came out as a large blast wave. All Might widened his eyes at the sight, crossing his arms to take the attack, only for Reaper to appear before him, and added Death to his scythe, to cut through the Death Kenji released down the middle, Reaper glancing back at All Might.

"If that had hit you, you would have been in trouble, his Quirk's grown stronger."

"I see, so he's becoming closer to your level then. Damn All For One..."

"I know, but we have to do our best, so follow after me."

All Might narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, you're-"

"Hahahaha!" All For One began to laugh. "How nice All Might, you've come to save Kenji...but, what about all the times that you didn't?"

"What do you mean?"

All Might gritted his teeth angrily.

"I'm saying, you abandoned this child years ago." All Might's anger grew more. "This child needed you to save him, but you didn't come for him. Why is that? Is it because he's my Grandchild?" All Might breathed out of his nose hard. "That's it, isn't it All Might? You judged him based on me, and his Father, and not him as an individual. In the end, he saved you, from that Nomu, despite how you've treated him in the past, and he's saved himself many times, because he's a survivor. Do you remember all the countless times you've left this child? You didn't protect him from the public All Might, they abused this child and you turned your back on him. Between us, who's the real monster?"

Kenji raised his head to All Might, locking eyes with him.

"Young Mikami..."

Without exchanging words, it was becoming difficult for All Might to even breathe.

All Might's exhaled deeply, not realizing that he had caused this amount of pain.

All For One chuckled.

"Smile All Might, isn't that what brings hope to people? For some, it brings suffering, you caused this child suffering just because he was my Grandson. I thought Hero's were meant to inspire hope, not bring about suffering."

All Might clutched his chest, feeling his heart racing more and more.

It was devastating.

Seeing Kenji's face, and how it was weighing on his mind...

But that gave All For One the opportunity to appear beside him, enlarge his arm, and smash it right into All Might's face, sending him through several buildings, his head began to bleed from the impact.

The teens watched on with horror as All Might took that hit.

"My God, he managed to actually get the upper hand on All Might..."

"It's psychological manipulation." Momo spoke over Iida, and continued. "That man, the one Ken-chan is calling Grandfather, is forcing All Might to confront the fear of losing a student, someone he cares about, and playing on the emotions All Might would feel about losing someone to the League of Villains. It's clear that All Might holds affection for Ken-chan due to his previous relationship with Reaper-san, now that man is using Ken-chan to toy with All Might's mind, twisting the truth just enough that All Might's will to battle weakens, leaving him open to attack."

Izuku thought that was quite accurate for what was going on.

"We have to do something then." Shoto spoke up. "We have to get Kenji-kun out of there so All Might and Reaper can fight against that Grandfather character. As they are, they wont be able to fight against him, due to Kenji-kun being in the way of them. Thinking about it honestly, this man couldn't of picked a better person to kidnap."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

Ibara wondered, so Itsuka spoke up.

"Mikami-kun means a lot to the two strongest people in Japan. Think about it. Reaper is the strongest Villain, it's pretty clear he is, and All Might is the strongest Hero. Together, they'd want to rescue Mikami-kun, but by forcing Mikami-kun to fight them, against his will, and as Yaoyorozu-san had said, it's playing on their emotions, forcing them to stop going all out, and therefore, allowing Mikami-kun to attack them."

"That's not manly at all!"

Kirishima snapped, Shinso narrowed his eyes.

"It's not about being manly, it's about being tactically brilliant."

"T-Then we have to save Ken-chan."

Eri spoke up with a worried face, Katsuki nodded.

"We'll have to get Ken out of there somehow..."

Tokoyami watched on silently…

But then he glanced at Irina.

She stood and watched with horror at her little brothers movements, and how he was being affected by All For One.

"Irina Mikami...her Quirk, she can stop the function of others Quirks while her wires are in someone's body."

Everyone turned to Tokoyami flabbergasted.

"Do you think she could do that to Mikami?"

Kirishima's question was met with a nod.

"Yes, I'm sure that if she did that, then we could grab Mikami-kun in that moment his Quirk was deactivated and drag him away from the battlefield to allow All Might, and Reaper to fight these enemies."

"We'd have to time it with her though." Itsuka expressed her thoughts while placing her hands on the side of her head. "We'd have only one shot at this. We can't exactly take on that man there, and that woman with Death, we saw her back at the forest."

"Then we'd have to fight Ken-kun himself, to stop him from coming back here."

Izuku spoke up, while Kenji faced his Father, slowly walking forward, Katsuki furrowing her eyebrows.

"We'd have to make a place to get Ken alone too. If you could throw me Deku, I could get enough momentum to grab Ken, and then explode away from the area, but we'd have to secure an area for us to fight him."

Momo placed a hand on her forehead, and thought about what was going on.

Reaper who glanced at All For One.

"You truly are evil."

"Heh, maybe so. But for the simple and weak minded fool like All Might, he'd get emotional if he sees his flaws. And I'm not lying either, he didn't come for Kenji for all those years. You've seen it, he walked away from that child many times."

As he said it, Momo had a thought.

"While walking here, we came across a large park. It would be good for a battlefield. But we'd have to get everyone out of there, if there's people around then they could get caught up in the fight. We also can't be sure what's going to happen with Ken-chan when we get there, he might even turn on us, and could release these Quirks on us."

Izuku began mumbling and thought to himself.

Kenji turned to Reaper.

"Kenji..."

Reaper pulled closer as did Kenji.

"Get out of my way."

Kenji blasted himself forward, and came at Reaper with a barrage of punches, but he managed to block the punches easily, while he tried to reason with his son.

Izuku turned to the others.

"Kirishima-kun, Shinso-kun, Tokoyami-kun, Yaoyorozu-san, Kendo-san, take Eri-san and Sakura-san with you, to that park and clear it out. While that's happening, Shiozaki-san, with your Quirk, you could stretch your vines towards Irina-san, and give her a message, yes?"

"Yes, that's correct, I could do that."

"Then, we can alert her to us, and our plans. And we can time it perfectly. But we need the park cleared first. After that-"

"You, Deku, and you, Pencil-" Iida sweat dropped. "-can launch me towards Ken, then you'd meet us at that park. Pencil, you kick my feet and activate your legs, at the same time, Deku will be before me, grabbing my arms, and together, with a timed burst, and throw, it should propel me far enough for me to grab Ken, with good speeds. Jugs, make me some tear gas in an easy canister to use. Using that at Ken, will distract him long enough so I can grab him and get out of there. But we need to get him into the air..."

"Leave that to me." Shoto spoke up. "I should be able to use my ice to briefly freeze his feet to my ice as Irina-san takes his Quirk away, and elevate him into the air with the ice. After that, as you tear gas him, I'll use my fire to unfreeze his feet, then you can do what you need to do."

Izuku was glad that they had a plan coming together.

"That sounds good..."

Tokoyami looked on with conflicting emotions.

"But, I wont leave Irina-san here. I'll stay here to grab her and take her away with Dark Shadow. Since she can control it, even if it grows to a large size, she could tame it and maybe it might be able to briefly overwhelm the enemy if they attack her."

Izuku could see why he'd say that.

"Yes, I understand. Then l-lets get to it quickly, before All Might, and Reaper-san get too injured to fight!"

With Izuku's words, they got to work. Ibara quickly contacted Irina, and told her of the plan, and she used her wires to communicate with them so Ibara was free to go with the others.

Before Momo left, she made some canisters of tear gas, and then she made a walkie talkie so they could contact one another without having to rely on phones, in case they got damaged.

The others left for the park, leaving only a few people there. Shoto, Katsuki, Iida and Izuku were left there.

* * *

Tomura looks between Kenji and All For One wth a pained expression on his face.

"Sensei, I can't think that this is good to have Kenji-kun fight this opponent."

"Do not worry Tomura, Kenji there will be able to win this fight with me."

Kenji continued to move forward towards his Father, while opening his arms.

As he did that, metal began to form around his body, shooting off of various places around the area, and one went slashing by Reaper, only he grabbed it out of the air, stopping it heading for his body and used his Death to crush it between his fingers, while All For One appeared beside him, forcing Reaper to channel Death into his hand and clash with him, the pressure being strong enough to knock Kenji back slightly, but he came back and went to punch Reaper who grabbed his other hand...but fighting off two at once was difficult, as the metal spears were launched right for Reaper.

Reaper swung his arms outwards, creating an omni-directional burst of Death energy, looking like a cocoon, destroying the metal out easily and forced the pair back, and then Reaper swung his arms around, compressing the Death energy into a spear, throwing it towards All For One who was close by.

Kenji breathed out, and summoned All Might with Warping, placing him between the spear of Death, and All For One himself, All Might chuckled, and waved his arm outwards at a fast pace.

"Carolina Smash!"

Using his arm as a swing, the air pressure gathered around him, and diverted the attack away from All Might, which headed right for the downed Yami who grimaced at the sight of the attack coming for her.

"Kenji, protect her."

"Yes Grandfather."

Kenji extended his wings, and shot off for Yami while All Might saw this as a chance to disable Kenji, so he shot behind him, grappling him and squeezed his body tight so he couldn't get free, as the spear of Death headed for Yami's body.

"Good All Might, keep him there while I kill that Nomu."

Reaper appeared beside him, and to where Kenji was shot before, but suddenly, All Might began to feel cold while holding Kenji. He couldn't explain it...no, it wasn't him that was feeling cold. It was Kenji who was freezing.

It felt like he was holding onto ice.

His fingertips began to feel numb with the low temperatures that his body was displaying.

"K-Kuro, his body is absolutely freezing...I don't understand..."

Reaper went to place his Death into Kenji's body, when Yami's body suddenly was flung towards Reaper with Warping, avoiding the spear, slamming against him so hard that he was brought away from Kenji and then All For One sent out an air cannon at Reaper who used Death to block, but he was still sent a far distance away.

Kenji's neck bent back towards All Might, and showed a wicked smile.

"Getting frostbite are we?"

"W-What Quirk is this…?"

"I'm a snowman." Kenji blows out of his mouth cold air, looking down at his body and saw that it looked pure white in some parts. "This Quirk allows me to release snow from my body, any part of my body. It's cold, it's robbing you of body heat, you'll begin feeling lethargic soon enough."

Kenji thrusts his head backwards, smashing it into All Might's face, but he refused to let Kenji go, even with his nose bleeding.

Because of the coldness of Kenji's body, he barely could hold him. His fingertips felt like they were going to freeze off, his body felt numb. He could even see that Kenji was freezing himself.

In the end, he didn't have a choice but to let Kenji go, and grab his hands tightly, blowing onto them to a degree to warm them up, but All For One grinned.

"Kenji, go for his stomach, wound him there at the injury I gave him long ago."

"Yes, Grandfather."

Kenji turned around, and thrusted Death at him, All Might blocked that attack, but All For One's air cannon reached the wound on his stomach, his eyes widening and he began to bleed, smashing him away from the area, through several buildings, Izuku gasped at the sight.

" _E-Even though All Might is holding back, Ken-kun still managed to get him long enough for All For One to get the upper hand...Ken-kun's quite strong to even distract All Might...it's scary what's going to happen if we can't get Ken-kun away before All Might's time limit is brought down to nothing...and then that All For One had said that Kenji should attack All Might's wound...so, this was the man that caused the wound..._ "

Izuku's hand tightened with worry about what was going to happen.

All For One chuckled while Kenji hugged his own body, breathing out cold air again and again.

* * *

Meanwhile Hikari had managed to get Gran Torino, and was healing his injury from being punched by All Might unwillingly. She also was spreading out her Quirk to the others that had been attacked, and was healing his wounds.

"I'm sorry that you're here healing me..."

Gran Torino let out a sad sigh, but Hikari shook her head.

"Don't worry, it's all fine."

Gran Torino still wasn't pleased about it.

He wished he'd be able to help out even more than he had done already.

"What's going on around the battles?"

"All Might, and Reaper are fighting against Kenji. Because of their unwillingness to fight back, they're having a tough time. Endeavour's group has just been joined by Best Jeanist's group minus Daisuke and Tomoko, while I've sent Nejire-chan to help out the kids back there. Daisuke's fighting against someone unknown. From what I can tell, it's a child that can poison people with different substances. I'm going to go and help Endeavour-chan...I can feel something heading in that direction, something scary."

At the explanation, Gran Torino agreed and they got back to work.

* * *

Back with Kenji, Reaper came swinging back on the roof as Kenji was trying to warm himself up, attempt to go towards All For One, but Kenji stepped in the way, and aimed his hand towards Reaper, but Reaper batted the hand out of the way, and grabbed his son by the collar, lifting him up into the air.

"I'm sorry Kenji, I really am."

Reaper surrounded his hand with Death…

But Kenji sent his Life and Death into the ground, allowing it to form two stone spears to stab Reaper with, who dropped Kenji, and swung out his scythe, cutting through them, all the while Kenji placed his hand to Reaper's body, and unleashed a wave of Death for Reaper, forcing him backwards, and dug into his skin, destroying his flesh though Reaper had some resistance to it due to using it all his life.

Reaper swung his arms out, dispelling the Death, only for Kenji to come in with a barrage of punches, and kicks, Reaper matching him blow for blow. While he was better at using weapons, he wasn't a bad hand to hand combatant, and continued fighting against Kenji the best that he could.

"Tomura, while Kenji is fighting, it would be best if you, and the League escape."

"But.."

"Do not worry, Kenji, Yami and I shall kill them. However, should we fail, you can continue the League together with Kenji, he'll survive this day, I assure you. This is to secure your future."

Tomura wasn't sure.

He didn't want to leave Kenji alone.

He didn't want anything to happen to him.

However, things got from bad to worse when Yami's body came back to normal, allowing her to stand up, and look towards Reaper.

" _That Quirk wasn't one Ken-kun had before, the Snow Quirk and the Warping Quirk...how many Quirk's has All For One given him…? And what crazy combinations can he do now…? It's scary, he might not even be showing his full arsenal now, and we'll have to take him on..._ "

While Izuku thought about it, Reaper rushed forward at a blinding speed once knocking Kenji back, getting before his son and went to raise his scythe…

When he thought about the past.

What happened with this last time.

How he had slashed down his son once before.

He just couldn't hurt his child again, it would break him.

But in the moment he had hesitated, Kenji slammed his hand against Reaper's chest, causing him to spit out blood. With Death added onto his strength which was pretty good for a teenager his age, forced him to go flying away from him, the teens watched with shock that it was happening at all.

Reaper skidded across the ground, and then slid to his feet, as All Might leaped back towards him.

Kenji looked between them both, and then his Grandfather, who gave him encouraging words.

"You're done so well."

All For One moved beside Kenji as did Yami with the other League members besides Irina and Himiko were still down from the poison, All Might came back together with Reaper, gripping their hands.

"It seems that Yami was able to fight through whatever Young Mikami did."

"Yes, but the other League members are still down, it goes to show that if it wasn't for Yami, then Kenji's plan would have worked."

"I know. My wife is amazing." Kenji looked up to All For One who petted his head. "Good boy, you did your best, I'm so proud of you Kenji."

"Thank you Grandfather."

"Now come with me my boy, and we'll blast them away."

All For One turned his hand towards Reaper and All Might. Yami also raised her hand, as did Kenji, each gathering Death, and air from All For One, who's arm also began to grow larger, with black lightning like energy coming off his body.

Reaper gathers Death within his hand, then grabs All Might's hand.

"We have to combine our powers together to combat their attack. If we work together, by my calculations, it should be enough to cancel out the attacks from All For One, Yami and Kenji, if we use our powers correctly. Just follow my lead."

"Right, lets do this."

All Might tightened his hand with yellow lightning shooting off around him. Reaper also put much of his power into his hand, allowing his Death energy to swim around him, and concentrated into a single sphere attack, All For One chuckled.

"Trying to accomplish the inevitable." All For One allowed his hand to open. "Lets shoot them down Kenji, Yami."

"Yes."

"Let us, dear."

All For One, Yami and Kenji thrusted their hands forward, and unleashed a combined attack. Double Death strikes along with All For One's Air Cannon, his limbs became like springs, and the pressurized air became black with Death, obliterating half of the roof easily, Reaper scowled.

"Death Flash!"

"Texas Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!"

Reaper unleashed his Death Flash that came off as a giant blast of energy, and with All Might's Texas Smash, the air pressure came out from behind him, propelling Reaper's attack forward at insane speeds, clashing with the combination attack of All For One, Yami and Kenji, which obliterated the ground, and the shock wave was so immense that area was simply annihilated, the building that they stood on was beginning to crumble, it was shaking to a point that it was becoming unstable to stand on.

Izuku and the others hung onto a pierce of wall due to the immense power that was being released. They saw windows shattering, the air vibrating from the attack. They simply knew that they wouldn't be able to use their Quirks to help this situation.

Tomura and the others all barely could move, and Irina was stood near them, using her Quirk to create a wire wall to defend against the intense pressure of the attacks, Himiko looked on with shocked eyes.

The attacks continued to colliding against one another, while All For One chuckled even more.

"If your attack reaches us, your son is going to be destroyed Kuromaru, exactly like your twin brother. He simply doesn't have the durability to contend with the likes of us."

Reaper's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Are you saying you'd use my son as your shield?"

"Of course not, I'm just saying that it could happen, do you want that to happen to your son?"

"No, because I'm only aiming for you and my Mother!"

Reaper pushed more into his attack, and All Might could see that his body was being torn up from overusing his Death Quirk. Even with the amount of training Reaper had, he still had the weakness of destroying his body if he used too much.

"Kuro! You're going to take your arm off if you do that!"

"I'd happily lose an arm if that man loses his life!"

Reaper pushed even more power into the attack, ripping flesh off his arm. All Might was amazed, if he had been attacked by this level of power, at the time during USJ, then he was sure that Reaper would've been able to kill him.

It was a testament to his power.

Reaper was amazingly strong.

He was only limited to what his body could handle and now he was pushing himself even harder to save his child.

All For One was surprised that his Quirks weren't enough for Reaper's attack, even Yami was surprised that their attacks were getting pushed back, so she swung her hand outwards, and shot off a wave of Death from her other hand, launching it into centre of the attack, causing it to erupt, and the intense shock wave, wiped out several buildings around the area, and blew them all back, Yami and All For One shot into the air, but Kenji's body was caught in the shock wave, and was blown away, All For One narrowed his eyes.

"Kenji!"

All For One activated the Quirk Warping, which produced black liquid from Kenji's mouth, and teleported him to All For One's arms, Kenji looked up at All For One who peered down at him, and gave him quite the encouraging expression, briefly showing his face to Kenji who smiled at the sight.

At the same time, Reaper, and All Might were blown away. Reaper noticed the teens that were getting caught up, so he used his Death Quirk to surround them secretly so they wouldn't be blown away, but he himself smashed against a nearby building with All Might doing the same thing, feeling the effects of the drain on his Quirk.

But even then, while All Might was in the process of recovering, All For One took the chance to shoot off a highly condensed blast of air, which rippled through the air, and went for All Might's already wounded stomach.

"N-No."

All Might went to defend, when Reaper stepped before him, and used his Death Quirk to kill off the fire just enough that the blast only pushed Reaper back into the building, All Might noticing that Reaper's arm was a bloody mess.

"Seriously All Might, letting your guard down."

All Might clutched his bleeding wound from before, his wound he received from All For One those years ago being damaged once more, giving Reaper a soft smile.

"Speak for yourself. Who thought you had a soft spot for someone like me."

"Perhaps I'm getting foolish as I age, what was I thinking damaging myself even more for you?" As he said it, he saw the flower on him, and All Might grew to the wound, and began healing it, causing Reaper to chuckle. "My wife, the true Hero of this. Healing our wounds."

All Might chuckled, while Reaper exhaled deeply.

All For One looked down at Tomura, who was being saved (unwillingly) by Irina, and then went down together with Kenji.

"It's time to leave now Tomura."

"But, Sensei, I can help you fight."

"Do not worry, we wont be far behind." All For One releases red and black spikes from his fingertips which grew all the way to Kurogiri, and pierced his flesh with his spikes. "Even if I lose, remember about Kenji. He and you together will finish this world. I'll deal with All Might, he wont be a thorn in your side anymore after today."

"Sensei...please don't make Kenji-kun do anything more...I hate it...I hate seeing him this way..."

Irina was surprised that Tomura seemed this bothered about Kenji being controlled, but since he was bargaining with All For One, Irina sent her lines to the others, and used them to inform of what she was going to do, the same to All Might, and Reaper so they could help her out.

"But, I thought you wanted him to join us."

"Willingly Sensei, I didn't want to use him as a slave, that's just not the Kenji-kun I care about."

"I see...then this experience will help shape him into the Kenji you desire, Tomura. Trust me, this is going to help shape his future, and his future is beside you, I promise you. Remember when we first met? I said to you after you told me you were waiting for Kenji that I'd bring you together, and I intend to keep that promise Tomura. This world has hurt my Grandson for the last time, do what you need to do, you both are my legacies." His hand petted the top of Tomura's head, causing him to have conflicting feelings. "Now it's time to go Tomura, I believe in you and Kenji."

Somewhere, in his warped, and twisted personality, it did seem that All For One had a shred of humanity and cared about the way Kenji had been treated through his life.

Using his Quirk Forced Quirk Activation, Kurogiri's Quirk came forward, and created a portal within the air, then he directed Yami's hand towards the others. Irina watched on calmly, seeing her Father, and All Might out of commission, so she walked forward to All For One.

"Grandfather, you're intending to escape."

"Not me, your fellow League members."

"I see." His eyes went to Tomura who locked eyes with him. "Goodbye Tomura-kun."

"Kenji-kun...come with me. I'll keep you safe."

"I have to stay...with Grandfather. I'm going to change the world for people like us Tomura-kun."

Tomura looked on with conflicting emotions.

Yami then lifts up Tomura, Mr Compress who had his Quirk used on Dabi and Twice to compress them into marbles that Yami placed into Tomura's pockets, and goes towards the portal. Himiko looked towards Irina who mouthed "Go now." Himiko nodded, and quietly slipped away from the area but not before getting to Spinner, and knocked him out with a punch, dragging his body with her.

All For One aims his hand towards Reaper, Irina narrowed her eyes, so while Yami was getting rid of the protesting Tomura, Irina made her own move instead, her eyes directing at the teens so they nodded, and prepared themselves.

"No!"

Irina threw her wires forward, sinking into All For One's body and directed his hand to Yami, unleashing Spring Like Limbs, along with Air Cannon, and Three Strength Enhancers, and Four Kinetic Boosters, firing it off against Yami at the same time Reaper had unleashed a Death Barrage which slammed against Yami, who was blind sided by both attacks, dropping Tomura along with the others through the portal, Yami's body blasted away from the area, All For One's brows narrowing at Irina as he ripped out her wires from his body so she couldn't use his Quirk anymore.

"What are you doing?!"

"I guess you taught me too well All For One, now get lost!"

Irina wrapped her wires around his body, as All Might came up with his fist, and aimed it for his face, but All For One used his incredible strength to tear himself away from her wires, catching both of All Might's fists, struggling with him.

Kenji looked on, baffled.

"Irina..."

"I'm sorry Kenji, I really am but this is to save you." Irina allowed her wires to go into his skin and his Quirk's deactivated. "Now guys!"

Shoto nodded, immediately stomping on the ground, and a wave of ice headed for Kenji, freezing his feet, and lifted him up high into the sky on the ice, Kenji looked around with worry, trying to break free but without his Quirk he couldn't, Shoto had made the ice as sturdy as she could at the cost of cooling her body down a good degree, his eyes shooting for All For One who managed to push back All Might and sent off an Air Cannon, forcing his body from him, and a good distance away.

"Kacchan!"

"Bakugo!"

""Get him!""

Izuku and Iida used their arms, and legs to throw Katsuki at Kenji at such speeds that it was surprising that she didn't break. But she endured, getting closer to Kenji who ripped out the wires from his body, and went to stop Katsuki, when she took out some tear gas, and launched it at Kenji, exploding and affecting his eyes.

"Damn it."

As Kenji said that, Yami came back, fully healed.

"You brat!"

Irina widened her eyes, only for All Might to appear beside her, grappling with Yami, opening Yami's arms wide, and headbutted the young woman's face, causing her to bleed, and grimace, while he flashed a tiring smile to Irina.

"Do not worry Young Irina, I am here to save you!"

"Hehe, my Hero All Might~"

Katsuki got close, grabbed Kenji, who had been freed from the freezing of Shoto's ice by her heating up the ice so it would become like water, and Katsuki held him in her arms, while shooting off a powerful explosion behind her, propelling her through the air at hyper speeds.

"Let go of me!"

"Can't do that!"

Katsuki continued blasting away while Izuku and the others chased after them while staying away from the battlefield to go and save Kenji.

All Might glanced at Izuku as he wrestled with Yami who was proving to be quite strong, murmuring "That child saved his friend after all...I'll leave Young Mikami in your capable hands." as All For One looked enraged to see Kenji being blasted away, and went to activate Warping to get Kenji back, when he saw Irina's wires inside of him.

"Sorry, but you're not taking him back now."

"Kenji!" He ignored Irina, and saw the fleeting form of Kenji. "Come back to me! If they get in your way, kill them!"

"Yes Grandfather!"

Irina scowled at that comment.

"Even now, you're as cruel as ever. But, I wouldn't be a good sister if I didn't defend him now, so if you want him, you'll have to go through me!"

All For One's face shifted to Irina who had a resolute expression on her face.

She wasn't backing down.

"You really were a great Granddaughter to me Irina, you served me diligently, I wouldn't want this to hurt our relationship. But if you don't take out your wires willingly, I will be forced to attack you and knock you out. You are still very valuable to me."

"Sorry, but I can't let you hurt my brother. Do what you want with me, but you wont touch my brother, never again."

All For One released a dark chortle.

"Alright then, it's time to be punished Irina."

All For One ripped out the wires, then used Air Walk to levitate, and flew right for her, Irina pulled backwards, but All For One's hands stretched with those red and black spikes to pierce Irina's body.

"Young Irina!"

All Might tried to break free from Yami, but this time she used the distraction to knee him in his stomach wound with Death on her knee, causing his eyes to widen, and he coughed up blood, but then he got behind Yami, grappling her from behind, and did a suplex on her, slamming her down into the ground.

"Iyaaaaaaa!"

Irina let out a scream.

Irina was sure she was going to be stabbed…

But at the last moment, Dark Shadow came out from behind him, managing to bat his hand away from Irina's form just enough so Nejire who made a surprise appearance, and aimed her hands right for All For One.

"This is for Irina-chan and Kenji-kun! Thank Hikari-chan for getting me here!"

Nejire sent off her energy, which forced All For One to defend against it, pushing him back slightly.

"A mild annoyance is nothing more but-"

"A distraction!"

Reaper yelled out as he appeared beside All For One.

Nejire and Tokoyami had given Reaper the opportunity to counter attack, his hand coated in extreme amounts of Death energy, and aimed it for All For One's face.

"No time to activate Warping-"

"You're damn right! Now eat this!" Reaper's fist sailed through the air, coming deadly close to All For One. "Deadly Obliterating Fist!"

Reaper's fist smashed against All For One's mask, digging into it so hard that it shattered from the impact of his attack, and his fist dug into All For One's face, rotting away his flesh that bled heavily from the impact, as Tokoyami grabbed Irina's form, and jumped away from the attack, Nejire doing the same thing.

Reaper's fist smashed All For One all the way down into the ground, creating a large crater, All For One coughed up blood.

All Might, and Reaper panted together, while Irina hugged Tokoyami, staying within his arms.

"You came to save me Tokoyami-kun. You're so brave."

"Y-Yes, I'd always come and save you."

Irina gently embraced Tokoyami, and in a surprise twist, locked lips with the young man, who's face went through several shades of red, Nejire placing a hand over her mouth.

"Is this love? I think so~"

Irina shot a glare for Nejire who stuck out her tongue.

Irina then pulled away from Tokoyami who held a healthy flush on her cheeks.

"That was my first kiss you know?"

"I-I-I see...i-it was m-mine too..."

Tokoyami spoke shyly, and earnestly.

Irina showed a cute smile on her face.

"I'm glad, because that means we're properly dating now, right? You're my first boyfriend ever, prepared to deal with someone as wacky as me?"

Tokoyami surprised her by adopting a small smile.

"Yes, I'm fully prepared."

Irina giggled, then glanced at the battle scene behind them, seeing that All For One, and Yami both were recovering from their attacks, All Might's power seemed to be dwindling more and more, so she narrowed her eyes.

"That's good because we're going to have to go and assist Daisuke so he can help those two fight those two. Right now, because of the fight with Kenji, both my Father, and All Might have suffered injuries, and All Might hasn't got long left... If it was just one of them, they'd be able to win...but with both of them together, they'll need powerful backup, my brother, and my Mother. We can leave Kenji to the others, with Izuku-kun and the others there, I'm sure they'll be able to succeed."

Nejire lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, but I, I simply can't just leave Kenji-kun..."

Nejire was immensely worried about Kenji.

She wanted to save Kenji.

Irina could see that, but she also thought about the bigger picture, and what could happen.

So she had to explain her thoughts to Nejire the best that she could.

"I know you're worried. But we need your power with the others, could you please go and help the others with the Nomu's? Tokoyami-kun and I can assist Daisuke ourselves."

"I-I suppose...but still..."

Nejire didn't look pleased about it.

She wanted to go and help Kenji.

Save him from what had happened to him.

Irina gently cupped her hands, as she got out of Tokoyami's arms.

"I know you're worried, but those guys can save Kenji. If we can deal a crippling blow to the League this night, then we'll be Hero's. I've not had a chance to be a Hero for so long, so why don't we do it together now Nejire-chan? Like we always dreamed of."

Nejire knew she was right in the end.

It hurt.

It was painful.

But she was right, they had to do this.

"A-Alright, I'll go and help them."

Nejire saluted Irina and took off with an unwilling heart.

Irina herself glanced at Tokoyami and giggled.

"Look who's controlling Dark Shadow at night, was that control just for me?"

"I-It seems Dark Shadow cares very much about you and will work with me to save you."

"I see, then lets put that control to good use. Together, we can destroy anyone!"

Tokoyami sweat dropped, while she looked determined.

"We should go, but which way are they?"

Irina casually sends her wires into the ground, before directing her towards the right hand side.

"That way my chuunibyou boy!"

"Right!"

Irina and Tokoyami took off running together, so she could get reinforcements to help out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katsuki exploded all the way to the park and landed on the ground where the others, minus Izuku, Iida, and Shoto currently were, Ibara, Itsuka, Momo, Kirishima, Shinso, Sakura, and Eri were waiting there for them.

All of them looked relieved to see Kenji, but Kenji's eyes danced over all of them, then cracked his neck to the side.

"Grandfather..."

He turned around and began walking away from the area.

"Wait, where are you going Ken-chan?"

"I'm going back to Grandfather."

He replied to Momo who didn't look thrilled about it yet he still continued to walk away.

"Ken, wait! You can't go back!"

Katsuki tried to stop him, but his eyes turned back towards her, and the others, as she got close, grabbing her wrist, and went to flick her into the sky, when she set off an explosion that erupted the ground around her, the others let out a cry from the extreme power she had used.

"Was that necessary?!"

Momo yelled at Katsuki, who went to nod…

When she saw that Kenji was encased in a layer of snow, which had taken the brunt of the attack. The snow had exploded everywhere, the sky was raining snow drops from the explosion, and then she saw his eyes on her form.

"That wasn't nice."

"Ken, I have to stop you, by any means necessary."

"Yes, so do I."

He spun around Katsuki's form, and then launches her into the sky, thrusting his hand upwards, and shot off a blast of Death energy. Katsuki grimaced, and used an explosion to move her out of the way, only for Kenji to twist his hand, Life wings appearing at the top of the Death power, and blasted the Death towards Katsuki's form once more.

"I didn't know he could change the direction like that!"

Katsuki grimaced, cupping her hands together, and gathered her powers.

The explosive power within her hands reached strong levels, levels that she usually wouldn't be able to go but to save Kenji, she was going to do her best, swinging out her palms, as the Death neared, and set off a giant explosion, sending the Death energy into two directions due to how she swung her hands outwards, the shock wave of the attack rippled through the area, blowing the people on the ground backwards due to how powerful her attack was, but Kenji just looked up to the young woman who panted from having to use such an attack.

Katsuki went down towards the ground as Kirishima hardened his body, and then swung his fist for Kenji's face, landing a direct punch, and pushed him backwards a good distance. While Kirishima's fist dug into Kenji's face, he said "Sorry man! But I had to do this!" but Kenji just looked at him with calm eyes.

"Nice punch." Kenji broke some metal off nearby cars, allowing it to wrap around his fist, and then added Death, punching Kirishima's face so hard that it broke through his hardening and sent him crashing away from him, Ibara used her vines to catch Kirishima before he could be thrown into a building. "Do you like mine?"

Kirishima felt his lip bleeding from the punch, putting a hand to his face.

"Damn man, that was a hard punch."

"Allow me to try then. Yaoyorozu, back me up."

"Yes."

Shinso ran forward as did Momo, creating a flash bang within her hand, and launched it at Kenji, who merely shot it down with a bullet of Death, but it exploded and created a blinding light, allowing Shinso to get close to Kenji, and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Mikami! May I ask you a question?!"

"Of course, what do you want to know?"

Shinso was shocked.

Kenji should have been under his thrall by now.

He should have stopped and fallen under his control…

But he didn't.

"W-Why aren't you..."

"Under your control?" Shinso wordlessly nods, Kenji twitches his neck, and his face displayed uncomfortable feelings. "I know how your Quirk works, I've been able to send a pulse of Death to my brain thanks to my Life Quirk to connect to my own body, the instant your control takes over me, effectively resetting my own brain. Think of that boy Kaminari-kun, how he fries his brain and short circuits himself, I'm doing something similar, but with a very short burst of it, and my Life Quirk naturally repairs any damage done. Quite fantastic, isn't it?"

"Resetting your own brain...that's highly genius, I shouldn't of expected anything different. However, there will be a limit to that, and once you've reached your limit, you wont be able to escape my Brainwashing, and I'll take you over, to get that control thing off you."

"Not if I don't talk to you, that's going to hinder your plans Shinso-kun. Your Quirk is indeed powerful, but if you can't have others speak to you, then your Quirk is useless against them. Unless you have a Quirk that can force people to reply to you, then you'd be very powerful, right?"

Shinso didn't want to admit it.

But he was right.

As long as Kenji didn't say anything, he wouldn't have to bother resetting himself, and therefore, escape Shinso's control all together.

Kenji then raised his hand, and went to strike Shinso but Itsuka comes from behind, grabs Shinso, and lifts up the young man high into the sky, and then thrusts her giant fist at Kenji who crosses his arms, with metal surrounding his body, so the young boy managed to only be pushed back slightly by the attack, and stared into Itsuka's eyes while Itsuka places Shinso down.

"Don't go back to that guy! He's abusing your rights as a person! He's evil!"

"Everyone has abused me in one way or another, so it isn't anything new."

Itsuka thought that was quite sad.

That it wasn't even new that he had been abused by someone.

Kenji then directed his hand upwards.

From his hand, snow began to be produced, and mixing it with Life, the snow wrapped around Itsuka, and trapped her within a dome of snow, while Kenji shot behind her, skating on the snow, to go towards Katsuki who had returned to the ground, and went to attack, when Eri called out "Ken-chan! Please don't hurt anyone!" causing Kenji's body to stop.

His eyes went towards Eri, and Sakura who cupped her hands together.

"Papa, please don't do this. I know Great Grandpa is making you, but we're here to save you."

Kirishima's eyes went wide as he heard Sakura, and muttered "Did she just call Mikami Papa?" while Ibara's eyes widened at the sight, then she saw Itsuka break out of the snow dome, shivering while saying "That's freaking cold." and gripped her hands tightly.

In the moment that he was distracted, Katsuki yelled "Sorry!" and thrusted a fist for his face, to explode, but when his eyes, and her eyes locked onto one another, she thought about all the times they had been together.

How he had loved her.

Helped her.

Saved her.

He was the one person she couldn't hurt.

The one that she wasn't willing to take down…

But Kenji thrusted his hand forward, and shot off a blast of icy cold snow, catching Katsuki up in the snow wave, and forced her backwards, all the while Kirishima and Shinso came from both sides of him, swinging their fists for his body.

"No!"

Kenji thrusted both of his hands outwards.

One used snow as a medium against Shinso, and the other Death, against Kirishima. The snow felt like it was an avalanche against Shinso, knocking them both away from the battlefield, Ibara used her vines to thankfully catch them before it was too late.

Sakura pointed her fingers outwards, and formed pink energy.

"Maybe I could make Papa's love for us grow!"

Like arrows, they shot for Kenji, who expertly danced around the shots of pink energy, avoiding each and every attack, Eri cupping her hands together, watching on with worry as Kenji moved closer, and closer for the pair of them.

However, just before he could get to them, Kirishima threw himself in the way, and punched forward, clashing fists with Kenji, and their colliding fists sent off a shock wave, breaking the ground around them, Kirishima pushing his Hardening Quirk further and further.

"That's more than I expected you'd be able to handle."

Kenji genuinely thought that was the case.

But Kirishima smirked.

"Well, you pushed beyond your limits for us in the forest, so I'll do the same for you! To save you Mikami!"

"Why would you save me?"

"Because you're my friend! That's why dude!"

Kenji cocked his head to the side curiously.

While clashing with Kirishima, Katsuki rotated her hands quite quickly, and allowed her explosions to go off. Creating around her hands a very powerful attack, it looked like a mini Howitzer Impact, while Kenji pushes Kirishima's hand backwards once more, spinning around and delivered a devastating kick to the man's face...

Just as he was going to reach him, Ibara's vines wrapped around Kenji's leg, yanking his leg back, allowing Katsuki the chance to get close, and this time, she fought against her desires to protect Kenji, she punched him in the gut so hard that he spat out bile, and released an immensely powerful explosion, stronger than the ones she had used against Izuku during their fight with Reaper watching, and it tore through the ground below them both, the incredibly powerful shock wave shattered the windows by the impact of the attack, and flung Kenji away from the others, his body skidding across the ground and slammed against a tree.

Katsuki panted, looking down at her shaking hands.

"H-How about that Ken?"

While she breathed hard, the others gathered around her.

"I think that might have done it Bakugo-san!"

Itsuka cheered, but Momo shook her head, seeing Kenji's body slowly lifting up.

"Not yet. He probably used his Death Quirk to kill off the power as much as he could, and the metal to brace for the attack that he had just received." Momo watched as he stood up fully, brushing off his body from the dirt surrounding him, and healed some of the wounds he received. "Well, it still reached him though Bakugo-san, you managed to hurt him."

Katsuki clicked her tongue at that.

" _Still, it isn't enough. He managed to deflect the intensity of my attack, and it seems that he's not draining...it's that Nomu, it has to be. And that snow Quirk... Ken's a truly scary combatant._ "

While she thought it, Kenji's eyes and her own locked onto one another.

He gave her a small smirk which in turn caused her to scowl at him.

"Watch, as I put you in a snow globe."

The others watched on with worry as he took a step towards them menacingly, snow mixed with Life began circulating his body to attack...

* * *

At the same time, Daisuke continued his fight with the young boy who was quite skilled. Coming left and right with his claws, he was gaining ground on Daisuke, who parried the attacks with his hands batting the blades away.

" _A normal Hero would be diced by now, and if that's not bad enough, he keeps releasing his Quirk back at me. And he can even absorb my Death to use back at me, so it's still going to be very difficult in me fighting this child._ "

While he thought about it, the boy placed his hand on the ground once more, and activated his Poison Pool technique, as he inhaled deeply, causing Daisuke to leap into the air, and fly on birds of death.

But the boy had thought he'd do that, and he bit down onto the birds head, devouring it, and it slid into his stomach as he let out a cry.

"Don't do that you're going to die."

"For Papa, I'd die happily."

"And you think your Father would want you to sacrifice yourself to kill me?! Your Father is not like that! He doesn't want you to do this to yourself!"

"But Papa said-"

"Did your Father tell you do to these things face to face?"

The boy paused in his movements.

But then he scowled, and unleashed a hailstorm of arrows towards Daisuke, the poison arrows that would be filled with anti death, piercing across the birds, and forced them to die from overdose of the poison, but in turn the young boy coughed up some blood, Daisuke looked on with a sorrowful expression.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to stop you now!"

Daisuke dived for the boy, through the arrows. He made countless snakes across his body, each taking a hit from the arrows, and died. He knew that even a single arrow had managed to pierce him, then he'd be in trouble.

Tomoko from behind watched on with worry in her eyes, she couldn't believe that an innocent child like this was being used to fight.

When Daisuke managed to get close to the young boy, his hand extends outwards, and he reveals a bears paw that came out and slapped the young boy, slamming him away from Daisuke, who grimaced as the boy bounced off the ground, skidding back to his feet however, and inhaled once more, breathing out a poisoned cloud, Daisuke pulled back away from him.

But the boy just rushed forward, trying to catch Daisuke in the poison cloud. Daisuke's speed however was greater than the boy was capable of running so Daisuke managed to get a good distance away, only for the boy to grab the ground and allow his poison to spread even more.

" _This Quirk is dangerous. Keeping away from him is going to be key. Getting to close, and I'll be effected for sure. But, the question remains is how am I supposed to fight this child when he looks so innocent and very much like Kenji..._ "

Daisuke had a moment.

Just a single moment of hesitation.

He was brought out of it when he saw the boy close the distance, and swing a claw for him.

Before Daisuke could be cut, ethereal wires were wrapped around the young boys body, and dragged away from Daisuke, as Dark Shadow grabbed the child so he definitely couldn't escape the pair.

Daisuke saw Irina and Tokoyami stood together. The former looked shocked while the latter just stayed calm.

"My God, he really does look like him..."

"Yeah, it seems that we've been out of the loop. You didn't know?"

Irina shook her head.

"No, I didn't know until Kenji told me about it. Either way, we have to get going Daisuke. We need to help Dad, and All Might. Yami and All For One together are too dangerous, and All Might's losing it."

"Yeah, but first, we have to keep this child here so he doesn't run off. Whatever's going on, this kid needs to be separated from the League of Villains."

"Agreed..."

As she was speaking, the boy bit into Dark Shadow's hand.

Dark Shadow let out a cry from the bite, Tomoko widened her eyes.

"Take your Quirk away from the boy, now!"

Tokoyami did as he was asked, and retracted his Dark Shadow, just as poison erupted from the boy, coating his entire body, and then swung his hand for Dark Shadow. Irina didn't get it, but she understood getting that on Dark Shadow was a bad idea, so she created a wall between the poison and Dark Shadow, blocking it off, but freeing the child of the lines.

He hopped back and looked between them all.

Seeing how there were four of them now, natural fear kicked in, and he lowered himself to the ground, hugging onto his knees.

"Papa...please save me...I'm scared..."

Irina and Daisuke both looked upon the child with sympathy.

They didn't want to hurt the boy.

He looked so frightened.

Irina walked forward to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, he flinched at the feeling, so Irina gently embraced him.

"It's okay now sweetheart. We're not going to hurt you, you're not in danger. But, you have to stop attacking us, okay?"

Naoto looked up at Irina, and looked slightly afraid.

"B-But for Papa..."

"Shhh now, it's alright. You've done enough okay? We'll take care of you."

Naoto looked between all four of them, then looked at the ground sadly.

"Papa..."

Tomoko exhaled slowly, and bowed before Naoto, placing a hand on top of his head.

"Don't worry, we'll take you to Papa, promise!"

"P-Promise?"

Tomoko adopted a goofy expression on her face, Naoto's lips tugged upwards.

"Double promise! Come with us, and we'll take you to him! Don't worry, we aren't scary people~ We don't blame you at all~ Come with us, okay~?"

Naoto looked between them all...and then he began crying.

Tomoko embraced a child, and soothed him gently.

"It's okay now, everything's going to be okay. You don't have to be scared anymore."

Daisuke watched as Tomoko continued comforting Naoto, while Irina watched on with Tokoyami.

"In the end, he wasn't a blood thirsty monster, he was merely a child, forced to do something against his will, and only wanting to please his Father."

At Tokoyami's words, Irina bowed her head.

"It's sad, isn't it Tokoyami-kun?"

"Yeah...but Irina-san, that boy, he looks so much like-"

"I know, and I can't explain right now, but just know that this child needs to be protected."

"I understand."

Tomoko looked between them all, then to Daisuke.

"You go Dai-kun. They need your strength."

"But, if I leave you here with him, he might..."

"Don't worry, I can tell, he's going to stop now."

"How could you know that though?"

Tomoko stuck out her tongue.

"Intuition~"

Daisuke sweat dropped while Irina giggled.

"You two are the odd couple alright. But, she's making sense. If she takes care of the boy here, then we can go and assist others."

Daisuke looked back at Tomoko who soothed the child like a gentle Mother would, which in turn made him smile.

"Okay, we'll go. Tomoko-chan, be careful."

Tomoko stuck out her tongue.

"Yup, I'll be safe~"

Tomoko waved them off, so Daisuke formed a bird under his feet, Irina jumping on.

"Irina-san, be careful."

"You know me, I'll be fine~ See you soon, boyfriend~ How weird does that sound?"

"S-Still getting used to it."

Irina stuck out her tongue happily, while Daisuke glanced between them, genuinely happy for his sister.

"You, bird man. Take care of Tomoko-chan and the child."

"Consider it my honour."

Irina blushed "So hot." looking at Tokoyami's chuunibyou like attitude.

Daisuke shook his head, and flew off with Irina, while Tokoyami glanced at Tomoko.

"Ragdoll-san, we should leave."

"Yup, lets go~" Tomoko took to her feet, and carried Naoto in her arms. "Come on you, time to take care of you."

"Who's going to take care of that?"

Tomoko cocked her head, seeing the boy pointing to her stomach.

"E-Eh?"

"Inside there-"

"Come on lets go!"

Tomoko dodged the question all together, and walked off with Tokoyami walking near her to keep her safe.

* * *

As that was happening, Endeavour, and the others were making good time on the Nomu's. They were fighting them very well. Kamui Woods tied some up with his wood, and Best Jeanist also used his threat to bind several Nomu together, for Endeavour to finish them off.

Mt Lady came to assist, stomping down on one of them, only for Edge Shot to finish off the Nomu.

Endeavour didn't seem to even need assistance in his fighting, as expected of the Number Two Hero.

Mandalay was up high using her Telepath Quirk to contact others to guide them to the Nomu's that were around, Pixie-Bob who hadn't fully recovered from what the poisoning did to her, stayed near Mandalay and used her Earth Flow when she could, seeing that Gang Orca, and Tiger were working together to take down the Nomu's along with some local Pro Hero's.

Tsuyu, Toru, Mina, and Jiro had managed to get a good chunk of the public out of the area with the assistance of some other Hero's.

As time went on, more and more were detained, and killed if they needed to be.

"Seriously, how many are there?"

Mt Lady sighed out, while looking around, grabbing a Nomu, and crushed it in her giant hand.

"The end is near!" A male Hero shouted, only for a hand to be thrusted through his chest. "Gwaaah!"

He spat out blood, as a black substance spread through his body, ripping through him like a knife cutting butter, and destroyed his body completely out of existence, Mandalay's eyes widening in fear when seeing it and used her Telepath Quirk to alert the others.

" _Everyone! Yami has appeared! Repeat! Yami has appeared! She's towards the north of the battle, and has killed a Hero!_ "

The Hero's eyes widened, turning to see Yami's dirty smile towards them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear what he said, on account of him dying. Did he say the end was near? Or here?" The sinister grin sent shivers down most spines, then she waved her hand in disgust. "Ew, got his blood on my hand, disgusting. Trashy blood for trashy Hero's."

Endeavour's eyes narrowed angrily at the woman who tittered.

"You Witch, you were supposed to be handled by Reaper and All Might!"

"The real me is. But for pathetic Hero's like you all, you only need a single clone like me, right?" The woman snapped her fingers, and a few small Nomu's appeared around her. "Now together with me children. Power my attack."

The small Nomu's all put their powers together and increased the clones power as she raised her hand, gathering Death in the air, showcasing a giant sphere of Death. It was so big that it was blocking the moon.

Then with a simple flick of her wrist, the Death was sent out towards the Hero's.

"S-Shit!"

Best Jeanist moved quickly, and activated his Quirk, using the threats on their bodies to pull them away from the blast zone, protecting the Hero's, Endeavour however didn't back down, and shot off his flames towards the attack, clashing with the giant death attack, but it was very powerful.

The energy that was released wasn't a joke.

It was powerful enough for Endeavour to admit that he wasn't able to fight it off on his own.

The clone of Yami gave Endeavour a deranged smile who felt unnerved as a result.

"Trying to run away, I don't think so Hero's."

She swung her fingers which became claws, and sliced through the Death energy.

The energy split off into large chunks, and devastated buildings easily. Reducing them to nothingness.

The Hero's around rushed towards the areas that were being effected, and did their best to defend against the Death blasts, but Endeavour saw some Hero's around the area had their flesh torn off and exposing bone, then they were obliterated into nothingness, defending the public, his hand tightening angrily.

"Aaaaah!"

Best Jeanist had been damaged by one attack by protecting others and was bleeding profusely, and so had Gang Orca, and Tiger though their injuries were less severe. Mt Lady used her giant body to shield the people nearest to her, but received a blast to her back, making her scream out loud.

Endeavour's eyes narrowed considerably, and was worried about those people…

But then large trees came to life suddenly, and wrapped around the Hero's and public left like a cocoon, as the Death fell on top of them. Endeavour was relieved about what he was seeing, and then saw flying down was Hikari herself, with Gran Torino beside her, who then used his Jet Quirk to get others out of the way, while Hikari manipulated more and more plants around to become shields for the normal people and the police, and did her best to heal the others through the plants...but she could see that some Heroes were already dead, that devastated her.

"Hikari! I'm relieved that you've arrived!"

Hikari nodded at Endeavour, then pointed at the clone.

"She's no ordinary clone. I can feel it, she's powerful. No doubt, similar to how they were made in the forest, with that damn Quirk enhancing technology."

Endeavour cocked his head, looking around to see that various Hero's had been damaged, or taken out of the fight. He guessed that's what the giant attack was for, to take out the Hero's in one fell swoop so they wouldn't be able to fight.

"I thought so, she feels to be on par with a Top Ranked Pro Hero, and that attack, she's killed good Hero's, and taken out other ones from this fight."

"I know, it must have been All For One's plan to cut off any support that All Might and Kuro-kun might need, plus we don't know if there's any other clones around so it could be even more dangerous, the death toll might rise if we don't do something...this murdering Witch has to be stopped. Maybe it is about time that we work together Endeavour-chan."

Endeavour showed a smirk.

"Number Two and Number Three, I can't see this woman standing a chance."

Hikari looked around at the situation at hand, seeing Kamui Woods, and Edgeshot both who had been given injuries by the Death attack but not severely so, even Gran Torino was stepping into the fray to help them fight off the Nomu that remained which was dwindling in numbers, while an injured Tiger was pulling people out of the way, Mandalay and Pixie-Bob giving assistance.

"We can't be long, they still need help fighting off the rest of the Nomu."

Endeavour nodded, surrounding his hands in flames.

"Then lets take this bitch down quickly."

Hikari nodded, and stood beside Endeavour to face down the clone of Yami as the Number Two and Three Hero.

* * *

Back with Katsuki and the others, they watched him moving closer towards them with a cold expression on his face with the snow twisting around him faster and faster...

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Suddenly, from the side, a burst of fire came out, and shot for Kenji, who wrapped the snow around him, cancelling out the flames from Shoto.

While blocking Shoto, Iida came swinging in with his foot, announcing "Recipro Burst!" and went to kick Kenji hard in his head, only for Kenji to use Warping on Iida, teleporting him away from Kenji, and to beside Izuku, who was coming in, his foot colliding with the young man's body against Iida's will, smashing him down into the ground, making him cry out.

"Oops, sorry Izuku."

Izuku groaned at Kenji's words, while Shoto charged up her fire.

"Kenji-kun! I'm sorry but I'll have to take you down!"

Shoto shot off a large amount of flames for Kenji, going at her complete maximum from the start, and her body heat increased incredibly, while the ice side of her also began cooling her down a little bit.

Kenji inhaled and exhaled deeply, placing up his hand and then snow and Death began mixing together, with Life mixing into the air around his hand, twisting it dangerously.

"Black Snow."

It came out like a tornado thanks to the combination of his, clashing with the fire that Shoto had shot out, and began overpowering it.

"M-My flames!"

"Indeed, they're very strong. Maybe on the level of Endeavour, but also green about using them. Snow can absorb heat, and chill down, my Death can kill anything, even your fire, it's become a Black Christmas in Summer."

The flames Shoto shot out couldn't contend with Kenji's attack, and was broken through, with a twister heading right for her, so she stomped on the ground, creating a massive wave of ice to become her shield from the attack, only for the Black Snow to begin breaking through it.

"Idiot!"

Katsuki exploded in that direction, grabbed Shoto and moved her out of the way, as the Black Snow smashed the ice apart, missing them by mere inches.

Kenji looked down at his hand, and saw that it was shaking.

He could feel his body growing cold.

It wasn't simply his outsides, but his insides also.

That was a big side effect of the Quirk of Snow.

He could also feel the effects of Death on his body, slowly crumbling his body down.

Even then Kenji allowed his Life to swim around him, and heal his injuries, while the others watched on.

"A-Are you guys alright? What happened anyway?"

"We've been fighting him." Momo explained to Izuku. "But he's got many Quirk's that we were unaware of. But even with all of these Quirk's, he's suffering the backlash of each and everyone of them, so it's also detrimental to him. That thing on his chest seems to be giving him more stamina than usual. Ken-chan is indeed powerful, but he's using high leveled stamina taking techniques, but he's not breathless yet, so I can only deduce that the Nomu thing on him is providing him with stamina to keep fighting."

Katsuki watched as Kenji faced back to them.

They got into a fighting position…

But then two portals opened up beside him, releasing two Nomu's that looked quite strong. Kenji looked between them, and then the others stood before him.

"It seems Grandfather wishes me to go now. I must go back to him."

"N-No! You can't! Ken please don't!"

Katsuki begged, but he turned around and began walking away.

Katsuki inhaled, and exhaled deeply, seeing the Nomu's moving closer and closer.

The others got into a battle position…

But she knew what she had to do.

She had to swallow her pride.

She couldn't take Kenji on her own right now.

But she knew someone that might.

Begrudgingly, she turned to Izuku, with desperate eyes.

"Save him...please."

Izuku was caught by surprise that Katsuki had said that, even adding please just cemented in how desperate she was.

But he felt her feelings for Kenji and how she couldn't save him, so she asked Izuku to do that instead.

So he nodded and turned to Eri.

"Eri-san, I need your strength to stop Ken-kun and keep him with us. C-Can you help me? I promise to keep you safe, but I can't do this without you."

Eri didn't even have to think about it.

She hopped onto Izuku back right away.

"Y-Yes, to save Ken-chan, I'll do anything!"

Momo didn't quite understand what was happening, but she made a carrier for Eri, putting it on Izuku, and strapped her in while Kenji began walking away from the fight, and then she said to Izuku "Please save Ken-chan." Izuku also saw Momo's desperation, along with the other girls.

He had their feelings on the line, so he nodded, and pumped his through his body, his eyes gaining yellow like energy, and his hair stood up on end becoming brighter green than it usually was. The pressure around him also began to crack the ground, and green lightning surrounded his being much more than it had been normally.

"One For All: Full Cowling...100 Percent!" With that announcement, his eyes set on Kenji as Eri activated her Quirk. "KEN-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Izuku launched himself off the ground at a very high speed, crossing the distance within a blink of an eye, catching Kenji off guard who muttered "Oh shi-" but couldn't finish as Izuku's fist collided with his face at one hundred percent that even Muscular found difficult to handle.

Kenji's body was flung away from Izuku, with the air pressure tearing through the ground and blasting away nearby trees, while Izuku's arm would have broken from that, Eri's Quirk began accumulating power, and undid the damage that had happened to Izuku's body.

Kenji's body skidded across the ground, ripping it up as he went along.

And then his body smashed into a building, cracking it which spread through half of the building and then he fell to the floor, unmoving.

Izuku gave a small smile and thought that might have worked, he knew that he didn't kill Kenji, he knew that wouldn't kill him.

But if he could disable him then...

However, he was immensely shocked when Kenji stood up, his cheek healing and Death circulating his body, snow dripping behind him.

"Killed off the force, and healed at the point of impact, along with snow cushioning my collision." Kenji tightened his hand, and summoned metal around him, allowing it to connect to his arms making gauntlets, and got into a fighting position. "Don't get in my way Izuku."

"I have to get in your way to stop you."

"I see, so All Might's apprentice vs All For One's Grandson. I'm warning you, I wont hold back."

"Neither will I."

Izuku said while glancing at Eri who gave a thumbs up.

"Good, then let me show you something I've been working on."

Kenji's body began to glow brightly with Life, and with Death.

Black and white mixed perfectly together, producing wings from his back, extending a good deal, mixing together with the black and white aspects, and turned half of his body white, and half of his body black, which mixed together perfectly to create what looked like a coating of his White Life, and his Black Death.

"Over Life and Death: Perfect Nephilim. This technique allows me to use both sides at once. My Life, and my Death working together, blending and birthing this ability. It might only work for a short time, but in this form, my powers increased to compete with people that have insane power, like you. Consider it an answer to your Full Cowling Izuku though it isn't perfected yet, and with this Nomu on my chest providing support, and the same for Eri on your back, it seems that we'll be able to unleash our full powers without worrying about losing so quickly. Although you have the power of One For All on full, you're not All Might right now, you don't have the experience to wield that immense power."

Izuku tightened his hand.

His resolve turned on high.

To save Kenji, he'd have to face him at full power.

"I wont stop until you're saved! Do you understand me?!"

"I understand perfectly...now come at me Izuku. Show me what you've got."

A long awaited battle was about to happen.

Two friends turned against one another by the forces of evil.

Now to save his friend, Izuku was going to have to go all out on that very same person.

Trouble was, Kenji also was going to go all out on him.

So this was going to be a very difficult battle...

"Lets go Ken-kun."

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **First of all, I just want to say, thanks to everyone who's followed, favourite, reviewed and PM'ed me with advice and suggestions this past year, as it will be a year since I posted the first chapter of this story this coming Friday on the 26th.**

 **It's been really fun writing this story, and I've got many ideas still left to explore which we will begin seeing in these future chapters, with these fights setting up some character arcs for certain characters. I wont spoil it right now though.**

 **Also, people have been wondering about if things will change during this arc from canon and as this is fanfiction, I can say yes, things will change as we've seen already and more to come, but I wont spoil it. Things that might not have happened in the anime/manga might happen here and vice versa. But as I say, I do everything for a reason, so if something happens to a character or doesn't happen to a character then there's a reason for it, like what happened to Best Jeanist in canon didn't happen here, Eri being with Kenji and the others now rather than still with Chisaki, and Stain not being in prison with plans soon emerging for him.**

 **So back to the chapter. Daisuke had a fight with Naoto and nearly got the upper hand a few times, showcasing that Naoto could take down some pretty tough Pro Hero's if he was so way inclined, but in the end was ganged up on and stopped fighting, and now is with Tokoyami and Tomoko.**

 **Kenji being forced to fight against his Father and All Might With All For One. Of course they could take Kenji out, but because of their feelings for him, and as Momo said, how All For One is psychologically manipulating them, they couldn't go all out, and ended up being damaged as a result. But Irina stepped up this chapter, and managed to not only help the others escape with Kenji, but also stopped All For One briefly, and Tokoyami along with Nejire managed to save her.** **A clone of Yami has appeared, and has managed to damage a few Hero's, and killed a few more! It seems they aren't messing around!** **Kenji fought off Katsuki's group, and kept them on the ropes until Izuku arrived, and together with Eri, are now combating Kenji!**

 **Kenji also revealed a Quirk this chapter! The ability to produce snow from his body, and blast it out like an avalanche like attack, even mixing it with Death to create Black Snow to attack people with, we'll see some more unique combinations with this Quirk in the future, and he might reveal more as we go~**

 **Next chapter is the awaited rematch between Kenji and Izuku, with Eri helping him out! Unlike Chisaki who couldn't keep up with this Izuku in canon, Kenji right now has the power to contend with him thanks to the Nomu constantly pumping him with stamina while Izuku's having Eri constantly reverse his wounds, so they can go all out with their powers! Along side that, we'll also continue on with the other fights like with Hikari, Reaper, All Might and the others.**

 **This arcs coming to a close soon, with some unexpected surprises on the way.**

 **So until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	55. Kamino war part two!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

 **D N Works; Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! He is mostly like that yeah, but he's willing to push himself further and further which we'll see soon. Yup, he had held back, he wanted to see where All Might was, he had resolved to get rid of him, but in the end, he couldn't forget all of the times they had together, so he held himself back. Yeah, we'll see those two teaming up now! Oh there's a reason, and they don't know that, all they know is Irina and Kenji did, they only saw her walking off so they're pretty much in the dark about her right now. Well you never know who it might be~**

 **Striker Studios; He surely is yeah, don't mess with brainwashed Kenji, he's straight up savage. She could be, or it could be something else~**

 **Vizard Masky; Maybe a scene like that might happen in the future. It's possible, he could do. He did yeah, Tokoyami got the girl in the end~ She might be yeah~ Lets see how Izuku and Kenji do against one another!**

 **Nirvash Neo; It seems so, and that's gonna be answered this chapter. It would be pretty funny, wouldn't it? They've still got parts to play beyond this story arch. He might keep some of them yeah. He doesn't have that anymore, he's given that one away. He might reveal more in this chapter yeah~ She might appear again and yeah, she very well could have accepted that~**

 **Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! We'll have to wait and see what happens. It's gonna be quite the fight either way. She very well might be~**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Very intense yeah~ Glad that you liked the combos! We'll see a few more in these coming chapters~ It was quite the battle, and it isn't finished yet~ They did yeah, they managed to save him~ It's gonna be quite the battle between the two best friends~**

 **KarmaChaos5; Yeah, Irina managed to help out quite a bit it seems~ Yeah they finished that off! Who knows what she's going to do~ Tomoko did yeah, and they'll be appearing this chapter! Yup, the second fight between Kenji and Deku is happening now! Maybe he could yeah. Thanks very much! Yeah, it's already been a year! Yeah, things can only heat up from here, I've got ideas for that in the future~**

 **Guest 1; Yup, it's a snow Quirk. I thought it would be pretty cool, no pun intended, so it would be fun to see him use it. For a moment, it did seem like he had registered what she had said, and had snapped him out of it a little bit. She did yeah, Naoto had been convinced not to do it seems~ A clone did yeah, quite strong and powerful. Hikari and Endeavour's working together! It's gonna be fun~ And yeah, I thought it fit quite well.**

 **Andrew123456; Well you never know, there could be a casualty during this arc.**

 **A fan; He's going to use it in ways Kenji's not used it yet, and what he could do potentially in the future.**

 **Silver crow; Well, we'll have to wait and see what happens with the fight between the two. The rest of his appear yeah~ For his age, Naoto did quite well, he took down numerous Pro's and if Daisuke wasn't there, they would have been taken out. We'll see them in the coming arcs. He did yeah, and he also did it to prove superiority and what not. In his own way, he does yeah. But he's still All For One so there's manipulation involved there somewhere. Yup, Hikari and Endeavour finally team up together~ It's quite strong yeah, and quite useful to how Kenji's gonna use it. Indeed, he's quite smart so he knows how to counter their Quirks. Probably yeah~ Well, we'll see Tomura's and Kenji's relationship evolve in future arcs. Yup, Himiko got away~ Yeah, I like that too~ I liked that moment, shows growth. Maybe he might do. Kenji's gonna use the Quirks in some unique ways~ Yeah lets see what he gets~ Maybe he could do something like that, we'll have to wait and see what he does with it. Sure, maybe it will happen like that. Who said that she's not with the Meta army? She might be a double agent, or she might be spying on Reaper's group, who knows.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yup, it's going to be a battle between the two of them~ And yeah, that fights gonna be quite interesting. He isn't no, that's All For One for you, he'll use any opportunity to hurt All Might. In his own twisted way he does yeah. They did yeah, they managed to stop him~ It seems that they are yeah~ Lets hope he doesn't~**

 **Neonlight01; It seems that he has yeah. He doesn't no, that's All For One for you. In his own twisted way. And yeah, that's how All For One is, he strikes with the truth. It was yeah, and it is only going to be more tough going through these chapters. They did yeah, and now they have to fight him to get to him. We'll have to wait and see what happens, it's going to be intense either way.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Kamino war part two!**

After Reaper had punched All For One down into the ground, and dug him deeper and deeper into the ground. All Might had also managed to throw Yami into the ground, and stood near Reaper, as they stared at the enemy that was before them.

All Might tightened his hand at the sight of All For One, and Yami, while Reaper brought out his scythe, as he noticed in the air, there was a helicopter looking down and reporting on the situation that was at hand.

"While you're down, it's time to end this."

Reaper swung his scythe around above his head, and aimed it for All For One who had been smashed into the ground.

Reaper noticed that All Might's power was dwindling.

He was losing his power.

Reaper glanced at both Yami and All For One, and knew that he wouldn't be able to take them alone. He was sure of that. And with All Might's time limit, he didn't know what he was going to do for this fight now.

All Might wore slight surprise on his face.

"You're not thinking of..."

"This bastard has terrorized my family for the last time, it's time to end it. We all can't be pillars of justice Toshi, I don't mind staying in the darkness if it means this monster dies."

Reaper ran Death across his scythe, and readied to kill the man below him…

When All For One's face turned towards him. The scar tissue across his face didn't resemble a human anymore. It looked like he was staring at a monster. Though that's how Reaper always felt like when he was staring at this man.

Even then, he swung down his scythe in an attempt to cut through All For One's neck, only for All For One to raise his hand, and blast off an extreme burst of wind, Reaper swung his scythe for that instead, and cleaved right through it, and aimed his hand downwards.

"Deadly Rain!"

From above, and around Reaper, many spears of Death emerged. All Might was surprised by the intense power. One of them would kill someone easily. But there were at least twenty that were in the air, and all of them seemed ready to pierce, and directly destroy anything that they would penetrate.

Then with a flick of his hand, the spears rained down towards All For One as Yami jumped up, forcing Reaper back with a swing of her claws, and then clapped her hands together, creating a dome of Death energy, blocking the powerful waves of energy, but what Yami hadn't foreseen was Reaper's own intelligent mind at work, and he had left a sphere of Death near the pair, inside of the dome that Yami had created, which was growing larger and larger.

"Twister of Death!"

Reaper swung his scythe, which seemingly activated the technique, and from inside of the protective Death barrier, a Death Twister erupted outwards, catching both Yami and All For One into the attacks, blasting it high into the sky, and they swished around inside of it, their skin beginning to rip off of their body. More than disintegration, it was being obliterated out of existence all together, causing both Yami and All For One, even their enhanced durability.

"Amazing my friend..."

All Might was in awe.

The power Reaper displayed was different than back at the USJ.

That seemed like child's play compared to this.

Reaper cupped his hands together, forming a sphere of Death once more. But this seemed to be more compact, to the point, it held more power. It was twisting and contorting into a sphere that looked like a small tornado in a sphere form with how it was spinning around.

All Might noticed how Reaper's skin was beginning to peel off from how much power he was releasing, but Reaper didn't seem to care, he was concentrating on destruction.

"Now die!"

Reaper fired off the attack into the twister, and it traveled up it, going around it like a bath would drain the water, going clockwise up the Death Twister.

All Might could see how the Death tornado just by being in close proximity to other objects were being brought to nothing. Nothing was left of the landscape that was around, the buildings turned to nothing that existed anymore, they simply were eaten away by Reaper's Death Quirk, showcasing what true power that he had.

"Now explode!"

When the sphere found its target, Reaper clutched his hand, and the power exploded in the air, creating a shock wave that went out for a few city blocks and destroyed them until they were nothing, breaking apart the ground, even All Might could feel it on his skin, how the Death was seeping into his body and was killing off his body, while seeing that Reaper also forced the nearby helicopter away so it didn't get caught in the attack.

However, Reaper casually threw his cloak over All Might, and the effects stopped.

"I see, so your cloak isn't just for show, it also stops the rate of breakdown your Death dishes out to the flesh. I shouldn't expect anything different from a man like you."

"Naturally, my body has a resistance to my Quirk, so making it from my cells makes sense, doesn't it?"

Reaper gave him a smirk, and All Might saw something terrible.

He saw his friends arms bleeding.

He saw his body slowly breaking down, and killing itself.

Reaper wasn't messing around.

Yami and All For One's bodies were forced into the ground, what was left of it anyway. Death circulated their forms, and the pair looked to be bleeding, to be in pain from what they had suffered from.

Skin had been peeled off layer by layer, Yami's body was naturally healing, but for All For One, he had massive wounds around his form. Torn flesh, wounds that erupted a good amount of blood, and a head wound that was bleeding quite profusely.

Yami glared at Reaper who panted back.

"Kuromaru, you truly have grown to be powerful. Look what you've done to your poor old Dad."

"That bastard deserves it, and a hell of a lot more."

Yami snickered, and placed a hand on All For One's shoulder, then what Reaper witnesses surprises even him. The young woman's body glows, and then so does All For One, and he witnessed the man's body regenerating from the damage that Reaper's attack had given him, even All Might wore surprise.

"What the hell..."

"She's probably sharing her Super Regeneration with him, to heal his wounds faster than normal. Though there is a limit to that, it's probably some kind of cell sharing Quirk. Either way, he had her have the power so she could heal him in emergencies like this."

As he said it, All For One raised his body up, healed for the most part from the attack, but Reaper continued to smirk.

"What are you smirking for my boy?"

Reaper snapped his fingers, and the instant he did that, a hole was blown from just under the right side of his chest, blood gushing out and he coughed up a large amount of blood, while Reaper and All Might dashed forward together.

"You are arrogant in your old age! You didn't even realize I had slipped my Death Quirk into your system while you were in my tornado of Death! It was easy due to how your body was already torn up from my Death! There's a difference between confidence and arrogance, guess which side you stand on?"

Reaper and All Might got close to him, so he placed both of his hands outwards, and sent off very strong blasts of air with his Air Cannon added with his Quirk's that strengthen and enhance his power.

All Might thrusted his fist forward, clashing with the air, while Reaper formed a cone of Death before him, and pierced inside of the wild blast of air, getting to the middle, and then he dispersed the Death, destabilizing the very air itself so it couldn't function anymore, and swung his scythe for All For One's neck…

"Aaaaah!"

But Yami got in the way while healing her husband, taking the blade to the arm, digging into her skin so much that she even cried out from the pain, All Might continued to be surprised that Reaper was doing so well against his Father's Quirk's, and he was even handling Yami.

But he also saw that Reaper's body was being torn asunder from the attacks he was using. It did take a toll on his body, it was breaking down his body.

" _It's amazing, he's truly very powerful. If he truly wanted me to die that day during the USJ, I'd be dead right now. He's surpassed me in power now. He's stronger than I am...if I was in my prime, we'd both be fighting to the death….but as I am, he's above me in power. It's truly a shame that he's on the Villain's side...no, I have to believe that after this, he can still come back, the world needs a Hero like Kuro...don't recklessly throw your life away for this…I can see it in your eyes, you're thinking of dying tonight if you have to, aren't you?_ "

As All Might thought about it, Reaper used his scythe to generate a vibrating effect with his Death, the blade on it began to shake around inside of Yami's arm, and then he flung his scythe towards All Might and took Yami's body with it.

"All Might!"

"Right!"

All Might tightened his hand so tight that his knuckles turned white, and thrusted his fist at the incoming woman. Said woman surrounded herself in Death, and sent it outwards towards All Might in an attempt to destroy his hand.

All Might however understood now.

Reaper had already planned this.

That's why he gave him his cloak.

He quickly wrapped the cloak around his fist, and arm, as his punch went forward. As Yami's Death washed over it, the cloak did indeed begin to turn to nothingness, but it was very slow, despite how powerful Yami was and how she was releasing her powers, and All Might smirked.

"You might be smart together, but your son is smarter than you are! Now have this! Texas Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!"

All Might's fist smashed against Yami's body added with the wind pressure. It was so harsh that Reaper had to jump back from being caught up in it, and forced to sail through the air, through several different buildings and came out crashing through the city.

All Might was just glad that Reaper had this place evacuated.

It was like he knew that this would become a very harsh battlefield.

And that it would end up a brawl like this.

He smiled at his friends foreknowledge on situations like that…

But then he looked down at All For One, and saw that his body had been healed from the damage that he had received from Reaper's attack, though not fully. There still were wounds on his body. It wasn't as bad as they were before, thanks to Yami, but Reaper's attack definitely would have finished off All For One if Yami hadn't been around, that's how serious Reaper had been in fighting against his parents.

"I must commend you both, that you've managed to outmaneuver us. Yami and I together were supposed to be the strongest, but here you are, my failure of a son, and the weakened All Might that isn't as strong as the time I fought Nana Shimura. Heh, it is almost pitiful that we were able to suffer this kind of injury."

All Might's hand tightened while Reaper held his scythe upwards.

"Don't you dare speak about my Master, you know nothing of her!"

"I knew her, because I was there when she perished! At the time of her death, it was so pathetic." Reaper could see All Might's anger growing more and more. "To think the Quirk that I had started, One For All to end up in the hands of such a weakling. Then, I had to even witness going to that boy, Izuku Midoriya. Disgusting. It belongs to my family, it belongs to my Grandson, Kenji Shigaraki."

"Shigaraki..."

"Yes All Might, his new name, fitting, isn't it? Kenji and Tomura are like adopted brothers." All Might's eyes blazed more with his anger at that. "I wonder if he's managed to kill Izuku Midoriya yet? I doubt that Izuku can beat my Kenji."

"Because you controlled my son, don't think you'd get under my skin. I'm not easily movable-"

"No, you're not, are you? You are always so cold. Callous. You are a monster Kuromaru Shigaraki."

Reaper's eyes locked onto the skin that had formed All For One's eyes, and narrowed his gaze.

"I am what you made me Father, and don't call me that, my name is Kuromaru Mikami."

All For One began chuckling evilly to himself.

"Yes, I suppose so. But you were a failure, where he was a successor. The power of that child is going to be immense, he'll surpass the likes of you, and me in the future, yet he was hindered because of you Kuro. Did you meet Sakura? The child I had made from Kenji's DNA. Do you know where I got his DNA?" Reaper's eyes narrowed dangerously as All For One snickered even more. "From your attack on your own son that night. His blood, was everywhere, wasn't it? He had only reached out for his Father to protect him, and stop you from becoming a monster, and you coldly turned your scythe onto him, and cut him down. You've ruined his life, Kuromaru. You made him an outcast by your actions, you've caused him heart ache, and heart break. You might call me monster, but what you did was truly evil."

Reaper's eyes didn't change.

But, his heart was hurting from the nakedness of the words that All For One was using.

What he said, wasn't anything Reaper hadn't said to himself over and over again.

Now hearing them out loud only made it hurt even more.

"You're right. I did ruin Kenji's life."

"Kuro no..."

All Might tried to reason with him, but Reaper shook his head.

"It's true, I lost myself that night, and I've been paying for that ever since. I've become a monster to the public, and they look at him the exact same way as me. I can handle it, I have all my life, my son didn't deserve everything that's happened to him. I caused his life to be a constant struggle, his pain that I couldn't take away. I also ruined Hikari's, Irina's and Daisuke's lives. I've caused all of this suffering to my family...I will never be able to pay for what I did to them, but for as long as I live, I'll always be there to protect them with my life, even if I die, to atone for my sins. You controlling my son was the last straw. You called me a monster, but you've done many monstrous things. The children you created, the Nomu's you made from people, and turning people like Tomura, or should I say Tenko, into a servant of yours, did you get a kick out of turning him into your own servant? All so you could hurt All Might even more."

"Hurt me..."

All Might didn't get it, but All For One began laughing even more.

"To hurt All Might huh. You're right, I despise him, he destroyed my empire those years ago, and he ruined what chance I had back then to gain my Kenji! You also ruined that chance for me! But, now he's on my side, he's with me, and once he gets back here, he'll have front row seats to the deaths of his Father, and the man that had ran away from him for years! You are no Hero All Might, you are a joke! You are weakened! You are worthless, exactly like your Nana Shimura! Heh, watching her die was amazing. Yami and I had killed her together, did you know that? She asked me if she could kill her, so we did it ourselves, strangling the life out of Nana Shimura was delicious. Seeing the life slide out of her eyes-"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT MY MASTER LIKE THAT!?"

All Might lost his control, and thrusted his fist down towards All For One, but before he could, Yami was warped before them, and with a very timed air cannon from All For One, their powers combined into a very violently blast that swept up both Reaper, and All Might, flinging them into the air, with wounds appearing across their bodies.

"Seriously All Might!"

Reaper allowed his Death to spread around him, killing off the natural gravity, so he floated in the air instead of being flung backwards, Reaper then saw that All Might's body was heading right for the helicopter that was in the air, so he swung his scythe for him, catching him between the blade, and the shaft of the scythe, and brought him back towards him, but not before flashing the camera on him a small smile.

"Ow...sorry my friend, I lost it. I guess that self control is more your thing than mine."

Reaper rolled his eyes at the sight of his friends words.

"Obviously, it seems you can't control yourself."

All Might panted, as Reaper noticed that a highly condensed air blast was heading for them, and there was no time for him to move the helicopter, so he threw All Might to the ground, and got between the helicopter, and the air blast, shooting out his Death energy to collide with the attack, allowing it to seep into the air to destabilize it once more.

"I don't think so."

Yami waved her finger, and sent off her own Death, seeping it through All For One's attack, and cancelled out Reaper's seeping Death, so Reaper had to use his own power outside of the attack to destroy it away from him, pushing more effort into the attack while All Might made it to the ground, jumping back up towards Reaper and the helicopter, bouncing off the wall of a nearby building, and managed to push the helicopter out of the way, allowing Reaper to move away, and the air blast pierced through the building behind him, allowing both All Might, and Reaper to return to the ground.

Away from the area, crowds had witnessed Reaper saving the helicopter, saving All Might, and working together with All Might, and to say that the public were surprised was no easy thing to say, they were immensely shocked.

However, Reaper and All Might watched on towards the duo before them, and saw how they had their hands connected.

Repaer could see that All Might's Quirk was already reaching limits that it shouldn't be progressing beyond.

Reaper already was at the realization that he might even have to fight by himself to create an opening for All Might to use his final power to destroy the enemy once and for all if his Quirk should burn out soon.

"You ready All Might?"

"Of course, I'll do it."

"Really now?" All For One smirks dangerously. "You're going to fight me with that fleeting power? Perhaps you could have taken me if you caught me by surprise. But, you're not going to be able to do that. I'll admit that if it was you vs me Kuromaru, I probably would be dead by your ingenuity, the speed of your killing power surpasses that of anything I've seen before, but I've got my beautiful wife beside me, and you've got a man who's power is dying faster than a candle in the wind. You can't take us alone-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say All For One. I don't really care if you think Toshi and I don't stand a chance, because once again, I'll prove you wrong."

Reaper showed a scary smile.

He was ready to fight against them once more.

The battle that would be against his own parents, and he'd do it with All Might beside him to fight.

* * *

Izuku and Kenji stared one another down.

The area had been cleared, the road before them was getting torn up with the power Kenji was releasing and the same for Izuku.

Eri clung to Izuku's back tightly, looking towards Kenji.

The air was thick with tension.

Neither moved a muscle for the first few seconds.

Izuku was regretful that it came to this.

He needed to remove that squid like Nomu from his chest.

If he could, then he could free Kenji of the control of the Nomu.

Even then, he was sure it was going to be a difficult battle, he knew Kenji was tough, and he had unknown Quirk's, so whatever was going to happen, it was going to happen, and he'd have to deal with it.

He was gifted All Might's power, and he now had to use that power to save his friend.

Kenji then cracked his neck side to side, as his body began to transform.

On top of his head, a white cat ear, and a black cat ear on the other side grew out, his eyes turned cat like, and from his lower back, a black and white tail grew out.

"Transformation Quirk, allows me to gain enhanced reflexes, heightened senses of smell and hearing like a cat. Now, lets do this, meow."

Kenji didn't waste anytime, and shot off with his wings flapping so hard that the windows around them shattered. The glass fell down like rain onto them, but Izuku didn't hold back, and placed both hands out, channeling his power into the fingers he had, and unleashed a hailstorm of wind pressure, breaking his fingers, but Eri fixed them up immediately with her Quirk, and her horn began to grow larger.

"Sorry Ken-kun but I have to stop you with this!"

Izuku declared, as the wind neared Kenji's form, but he was surprised when Kenji swung out his arm, unleashing a very devastating wave of Death, clashing with the air, and it blew upwards into the sky, the clouds that were forming were destroyed with their attacks.

Izuku was surprised, only to be more shocked as Kenji got close, black goo coming off his body, seeing that he had Warped himself to Izuku, and nailed Izuku in the stomach, with his wrist rotating and his Death surrounding his fist, Izuku's eyes popped from the punch, and was flung back through the air, his body shooting like a bullet while Kenji's body naturally healed due to his Life Quirk surrounding him. and saw that his stomach began to be destroyed by Kenji's Death Quirk, his flesh was being ripped off...

But thanks to Eri, the damage was fixed.

Kenji watched as Izuku spun in the air, and kicked the air itself, seemingly increasing the air pressure from behind him, and shot off towards Kenji once more, Kenji being surprised by the speed, but had prepared himself, and channeled his Death through his arm, and swung it outwards towards Izuku, who flipped in the air, as the Death was released, breaking through a building, leaving a large hole in it, and got above Kenji aiming his foot down towards the young boy.

Izuku's foot came crashing down like a meteor, Kenji simply raised his hand to Izuku thanks to his reflexes being greater than before, and from his body, summoned a metal hammer that looked to be half the size of Izuku himself.

"Hammer Time."

Kenji added Death to the hammer along with Object Growth and Object Hardening he summoned from his body, and smashed it against Izuku, his eyes popping out of his head from the swing, the intense power behind it made him cough up bile.

While Izuku was being forced backwards, Kenji appeared before him, with his metal hammer he moved easily with Metal Manipulation, having hardened the metal even more with the Object Hardening Quirk, and Death added on, Izuku crossed his arms, and Izuku feeling his bones breaking from the hit, as he was flung into the air, but because of Eri, they were fixed right away.

"Hang on Eri-san!"

Izuku spun as he was in the air, and aimed his fingers to the sky as he aimed his head down to Kenji. Then, like a jet, he flicked so hard that the air forced him downwards, shooting at Kenji like a rocket, who channeled his Death and Snow together, and shot it off towards Izuku, who continued going for Kenji at high speeds, and tightened his hand.

He aimed it downwards towards the oncoming Snow and Death mixed together.

He knew that it might hurt, but this is the only chance that he had.

"100 Percent Detroit Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!"

Izuku didn't even care, he lunged into the Death and Snow, and punched so hard in the middle that it destabilized, and split apart, shaking it all the way down towards Kenji, then it fell down to the ground like hail, breaking parts of the ground as it came, and the wind pressure didn't even stop there, it began crushing Kenji's form long enough for Izuku to get even closer, spinning so fast that air was becoming apart of his movements, and cutting with his kick, slamming it on top of Kenji's head, forcing his face to dig into the ground and shattered the ground below him, uprooting it so much that the battlefield didn't even resemble a city block anymore.

Izuku panted from the attack, and felt Eri's Quirk undoing the damage.

He hoped that would have done it…

But he was wrong.

What he saw was shocking.

Underneath Kenji's face, snow had been formed, cushioning the impact of the ground, and the wound that appeared on Kenji's head, was healing itself completely. His eyes went up to Izuku, who looked down with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Not enough Izuku."

Izuku grimaced, and went to move, when Kenji punched the ground, and a large spear of Earth erupted upwards. The spear was so fast and sturdy that Izuku was blindsided, and it pierced Izuku's shoulder, as he jumped away, only to see that more and more spears of Earth came shooting out of the ground, turning the ground into a spear world, and all of them headed for Izuku himself.

"A-Are you alright?"

Eri's concern touched Izuku.

He saw his wound healing, so he nodded.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me!"

Izuku continued looking down at the spears coming up for him, so he took a move he used back in the tournament with his fingers, yet now he used them with all eight of his fingers, using his thumb to flick them all at once, the intensity of the wind was more than before, it ripped apart the very ground that was going for him and Eri, while also blowing Kenji backwards, though Kenji created a shield of snow behind him, cushioning his impact into the building behind him.

"For someone usually so shy, I didn't know you had it in you Izuku."

Izuku flipped to the torn ground.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the street, you've torn it apart with your Quirk. What if innocent people were around?"

"Not possible."

Kenji gained a dark smirk.

"And why's that? Because you evacuated everyone around here? Because over towards the right, is the League of Villains hideout so this area naturally was cleared in case there was a Nomu attack that caused city wide damage." Izuku was surprised Kenji knew that. "It doesn't take a fool to know what your plan is. Even if you don't manage to defeat me, you're hoping the others are going to come and stop me after you've delivered enough damage to me, is that what you think?"

"Kacchan asked me to save you, so I'm going to save you."

"Since when are you friends?"

Kenji demanded, Izuku allowed his hands to aim towards Kenji.

"We're not really friends, we have an understanding with one another. We both put aside our differences for you, so we could save you!"

Kenji chuckled darkly, patting his chest.

"Does it look like I need saving?"

"Yes it does!"

Izuku kicked off the ground, and got towards Kenji's right, spinning around and sent a kick at Kenji. The young man used his arm to block the kick, but the kick ricocheted off of his shoulder, knocking him back ever so slightly, allowing Izuku the time to close the distance, aiming his fist for Kenji's torso…

But Kenji grabbed Izuku's wrist before it reached him thanks to his reflexes of a cat, and used his martial arts training to flip Izuku over his head, spinning his body as he did so, Kenji bent his body backwards as Izuku went overhead, and did a Death kick to his stomach, Izuku's eyes widening and he spat out bile from the impact, launching him into the air once more where Kenji threw an enlarging hammer from his body, Izuku's eyes widening in terror, and went to move, when Kenji casually used metal manipulation to move the hammer towards him.

Izuku turned and sent multiple pressures of winds towards Kenji's attack.

"Hmph, gotta think better than that Izuku."

As if it was dancing, Kenji moved his finger, and the hammer moved out of the way and above Izuku, where it came down to crush Izuku, so he tightened his hand and thrusted it upwards into a smash, and Izuku felt his wrist snap from hitting the hammer due to what powers were added onto it, but his strength broke through it, while the pressure forced Izuku into the ground, onto his knees, thankfully Eri healed his body.

Kenji made a sphere of Death in his hand, and aimed it for Izuku.

"D-Damn!"

Izuku went to avoid, only for Kenji's Warping Quirk to surround it, teleporting it directly in front of Izuku's body with ethereal wings on it, for it to burst forward, and slam against his body, digging into his flesh, and destroyed him faster than Eri's Quirk was healing his body.

The speed of Kenji's Death had surpassed the power of Eri's Rewind for a few moments, and he could have been killed, showcasing how strong he had become.

" _Ken-kun combined his Death with Warping to blindside me...and his reaction time to me has increased because of that cat Quirk along with that hammer producing Quirk, mixing that together with the metal manipulation and object growth and hardening, and Death, makes it a formidable attack, if it wasn't for Eri-san, I'd be gone from that combination...but it seems that since he's just gotten them, he's not adjusted to the weaknesses of them yet, which makes sense to me...so that works into my advantage. Even then, Ken-kun's matching the power of One For All with his own power, if I don't think of something, I'm going to be in trouble._ "

While Izuku thought it, Kenji returned to the ground, and gave him a dark grin.

"You might be powerful, you're inexperienced at handling that power you have. Your tricks might work on people that don't know you, but I know you inside and out. I know your tricks, your Quirk's power. I've studied All Might most of my life, and I'm very familiar what he can do. But, you don't know what I can do, and I'll show you a requiem of disaster with my power!"

Izuku knew that he was right in the end.

Kenji's words rang true.

Kenji was used to moving fast, he had been for a long time, Izuku had only been gifted his Quirk just before the school year started. Kenji's had years to deal with his Quirk and the backlashes, and develop unique ways on using it while he himself couldn't do something like that.

That alone was a favour for Kenji and a negative for Izuku, but he still wouldn't surrender.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Hikari, and Endeavour, they faced down the clone of Yami together, while the other Hero's were trying to recover from the damage that they received.

Hikari noticed that Nejire had returned, and saw the Nomu's left, picking on the Hero's too injured to fight.

"Nejire-chan, you handle those Nomu's, we'll handle this woman."

"G-Got it!"

Nejire dashed past them, and unleashed a spiraling golden energy towards two Nomu's, ripping through them and killed them off immediately, and went to protect the Hero's.

"Then I'll begin!"

Endeavour launched off a spear of fire towards Yami who casually dodged it, and shot for the pair. Hikari allowed her Life to flow around her body, and stuck out her hands, creating spheres of Life, Endeavour smirked and threw his flames into the spheres, which began to burn even brighter and stronger than before, Hikari used her Life Quirk to bring in more air around the area and condensing it to the flames so they could grow stronger.

"Lets burn her!"

Hikari flicked her hand towards Yami and unleashed the powered up flames, surprising Yami who raised a barrier of Death.

But due to the power of the clone, the flames of Endeavour enhanced by Hikari, broke through the Death, slamming against Yami, causing severe burns to appear across the woman's body, and fling her down into the ground.

"Hah! As if a mere clone can stand up to us!"

"It isn't over yet."

True to what Hikari said, Yami's sizzled body began moving back upwards, showcasing a dirty smile.

"I was made to be slightly more durable than the average clone deary."

"This bitch really pisses me off."

Endeavour could see that she truly was annoyed, so he placed his hands outwards and shot forward thin lines of fire that was cutting through the air.

They headed for Yami, who jumped backwards, using her body to twist and bend out of the way. Endeavour didn't stop though, moving his fingers in ways that followed the woman around so she was being pressured by the thin yet very dangerous flaming wires that could slice her apart.

"Tch, even a clone can dodge that."

"If you could get off a Prominence Burn off on her Endeavour-chan, then her cells wouldn't be able to regenerate, and she'd be forced to turn into that muddy substance, she can't heal as fast as the real one."

"I see, I like the way you're thinking."

"Lets do some of our combination attacks then to bring the pain."

Hikari allowed her Life to spread around her, raising several trees up from the ground. Endeavour then allowed his flames to attach to the hands of the trees made from Hikari's Quirk, setting them ablaze, but because they were working together, the flames didn't spread, and they all shot for Yami's body at the same time.

Yami's eyes danced between the trees, before allowing her hand to go outwards, and her limbs began coiling backwards, before being released, and span around, creating vortexes of Death with her arms easily, heading for the trees that came for her.

Hikari expertly moved them out of the way, as Endeavour got above her, and sent off a wave of fire. Yami however aimed her arms upwards...or so she thought.

The moment she was going to, the trees got close, and grabbed her arms, yanking them down so Endeavour wouldn't be hurt by the Death, allowing his fire to wash over her skin and caused it to sizzle, to burn, the trees themselves were protected by Hikari so they could keep the woman stopped for the moment.

Yami's hands spread outwards, and she unleashes an omni-directional wave of Death, which eats through the fire, and dispels it away from her, allowing her body to begin healing from the damage that she had received, but not as fast as the real Yami would.

"Razor Nails, plus Death and Strength Enhancements, means you can't beat me!"

Yami swung out her nail infused Death Quirk, and sliced apart the trees, as Endeavour got close, going to punch her right in the face with a fire fist, but Yami caught his wrist with her own hand, and dug in her nails, allowing her Death to go towards the body of Endeavour.

"No!"

Hikari swung her hand outwards, and released a shuriken of leaves that span around so fast that it was cutting through the air, reaching the woman's hand, and cut into it, forcing the hand away from his body, though she then placed her other hand to Endeavour's body, and it began to rotate very quickly, allowing her Death to come in a tornado.

"Shit!"

Endeavour increased his fire around him, and grasped the rotating hand of Yami, as the Death was being released, allowing his flames to push against her Death energy, but to his surprise, the Death energy was actually beginning to kill off the power that was being released by Endeavour, even with the level of heat that he was releasing.

But then she saw that Yami was smirking.

"What's that smirk for witch?"

Yami just laughed at him, which irritated him even more than before.

Hikari wordlessly allowed a hailstorm of leaves to shoot down while spinning, clumping together to create deadly spinning shurikens that headed straight for Yami, so the young woman jumped back, but the leaves followed her with a hand wave from Hikari.

Yami span her body around, with Death following her extending hands. The spinning of the Death created a rotating dome around her, and as the leaves touched the dome, they disintegrated into nothingness.

Even then, that gave Endeavour the time to get to her left.

His fist tightened, and he ejected a large amount of flames from the back of his hand, propelling his fist like a rocket, embedding his fist right into the face, then unleashed a hailstorm of fire, blasting her backwards, and away.

But even that didn't stop her.

Endeavour couldn't help but be astonished that she was taking this level of punishment so easily.

He saw her flipping in the air, and swinging out her claws, sending out very thin Death waves which were cutting through the air as if it wasn't there, so he jumped up, seeing how they sliced through some buildings, while Hikari pulled forward, and engaged in hand to hand combat with her.

"Dear, it didn't end well for you last time. What makes you think it will end this well this time?"

Hikari stuck out her hand, and summoned a blade of leaves from the surrounding trees, slicing down towards Yami who parried with her claws, only for Endeavour to form his fire into a spear, launching it at Yami from behind.

Yami bent her body, allowing the spear to head for Hikari, who snapped her fingers, with the air around changing direction with her Life Quirk, that knocked it backwards, changing the trajectory of the flaming spear, and right into the gut of Yami, who looked surprised.

"Now be gone!"

Hikari swung her blade downwards, Yami pulled backwards, but felt the blade digging into her body, slicing her from right shoulder to left hip, blood erupting out of her body, she placed a hand to her wound, which slowly healed.

"Hmph, so you're not that bad I suppose together. Still wont save you though."

Even though she said it with a condescending look, Yami's body wasn't healing as quickly, so Hikari and Endeavour both came together.

Yami watched curiously as Endeavour increased the level of his fires, as Hikari allowed her Life to spread around her as well, and then they combined together. The Life, and flames grew together, forming what seemed to be a hulking flaming beast, which opened its eyes, giving Yami a surprised expression on her face.

"W-What the hell..."

"Our combination, Living Flames!"

Endeavour announced happily, Hikari smirking at the sight.

"It is quite simple, isn't it? That's what we do after all, we bring life to anything we touch. These flames are produced from Endeavour-chan here, and I am able to knit my Life Quirk through the flames to make them live. So taste it now!"

The flaming beast shot off with its feet scorching the very earth, and stomped downwards with a heavy footstep that shook the very earth.

The flames collected within the hands on the beast, and thrusted them forward towards Yami who sharpened her nails, allowing Death to surround her hands, and grasped the hands of the giant, the intense strength of the pair created a shock wave between them both, which blew away a good chunk of the ground.

"Endeavour-chan! I've got her! Use your power!"

"Right, leave it to me!"

Endeavour shot forward at a high speed, Yami's eyes narrowed, and she went to move, when the giant grappled Yami's body tightly, wrapping its giant arms around her form. The strength of the giant was surprising.

It was amazing.

Yami couldn't believe it.

"W-What the heck?!"

Yami scowled and released her Death energy, but Hikari used her Life to counter it with a barrier.

"My Quirk is a counterbalance of your own. While your Quirk kills anything, my Quirk is Life, enhances everything. So, I'm your antithesis, don't you see? The you before me cannot simply beat me!"

Yami glared at Hikari, as she felt a hand on her face.

She turned to see that Endeavour had grabbed her head, and his flames were increasing more and more.

"Prominence Burn!"

Endeavour turned his flames on high, and shot them right through Yami's head. The speed of regeneration because she was a clone didn't succeed. She ended up having her body destroyed by the power that Endeavour was using.

Endeavour panted slightly as did Hikari.

"Good work Endeavour-chan."

"Yes, and you as well. However, you need to go and support the others, I'll handle things here."

Hikari nodded her head, and went to move when four hulking Nomu beasts crashed down.

Because they had just used strong attacks, their reaction speed was lowered, and the beasts were going to deliver lasting damage to them...

When a giant Dragon claw swung downwards, and ripped through them like they were nothing.

Hikari looked up to see Daisuke, with Irina on top of the Death Dragon.

"Irina, combine with me!"

"You got it!"

Irina sunk her wires into the Dragon, which gathered Death energy by its mouth.

Then it took aim at a good chunk of the Nomu's left, with Irina powering the Dragon, it's power grew more, and unleashed a wave of Death that tore through at least ten different strength leveled Nomu's, and killed them off the face of the earth, Hikari smiled at her children while Endeavour watched keenly on what was happening.

Daisuke inhaled slowly, while Irina jumped off, and stood before her Mother.

Hikari's face curled upwards, placing a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"My baby, you're here..."

"Mom..."

Hikari wrapped her arms around her daughter, who did the same right back.

"You're back with me, you're not going back to them again. I'll make sure of it."

Irina sunk into the loving embrace of her Mother, but reality soon came back.

"Mom...don't worry about Kenji, his friends and loved ones are saving him, we need to help Dad and All Might. There's...it's going to be difficult for them to win, All For One's..."

"I know, we just dealt with one, we have to assume that more Yami clones exist, All For One would plan like that, anything to win. So we have to lighten the load of All Might and your Father."

"Then you go Hikari, take your kids. There's only straggler Nomu's here, thanks to that attack. Once I'm done here, I'll do what I can to assist."

Hikari gave Endeavour a look, who nodded, so in turn she did as well.

"I'll leave this to you." Hikari jumped onto the Dragon with Irina and she faced Daisuke. "Where's Tomoko-chan? Is she safe?"

"You seem really concerned about her lately...is there something you're not telling me?"

Hikari giggled nervously.

"N-No, can't think of a-anything. J-Just making sure your girlfriend...wife, is healthy, and safe. I-Is that a crime?"

Daisuke gave her a curious look who just giggled awkwardly back.

"I see...she's fine, she's got one of the children with her, and Tokoyami."

"One of?"

"There's more than Sakura."

"Five in total."

Irina added, Hikari looked surprised.

"I see...Come on kids, it's time for us to finish this."

""Right.""

Daisuke and Irina answered back, and together, flew off on the Dragon for the final confrontation...

* * *

Katsuki and the others were facing down the Nomu's that had been sent. They felt powerful, they felt surreal, because they didn't know if they would be able to handle them.

One of the Nomu get onto all fours, and dashes forward for the others.

Shoto aims her foot towards it, creating ice across the ground, sending a wave of ice towards it, but the Nomu swings its arms outwards, its hands caught the ice and turned them into spheres of ice, Sakura's eyes furrowing at the sight, as it came even closer.

Sakura leaped forward, skidding on her knees, getting below the Nomu, and kicked upwards into the stomach of the Nomu, blowing it up into the air, surprising everyone that was around.

"Kacchan! Explode it backwards!"

Sakura exclaimed, Katsuki nodded, and thrusted her hands forward, yelling "DIE!" and forced an explosion into the Nomu's torso, exploding it backwards which slammed into the other Nomu, knocking it down as Sakura had used her Quirk on the Nomu so it stopped moving for a few moments, being in love with Sakura, so it didn't want to do anything other than love her.

Katsuki tightened her hands, and Shoto did the same.

"Lets split off into two teams and take these down quickly."

"Right, they shouldn't be able to beat us all."

Katsuki said it with a strong expression on her face, and launched herself forward at one of the Nomu's. Using her explosive energy, she slapped the Nomu so hard that her powerful explosion forced it backwards, but then it stretched out its arm with some kind of Quirk, and went to hit her in the face, but Katsuki exploded upwards into the air, avoiding the attack.

"Yaoyorozu, Iida, Shiozaki, and Shinso, you with me. The rest, help out Bakugo fight that other Nomu."

[Right!]

They split off and attack the Nomu's separately, Shoto used her fire to separate the two of them, creating a wall of flames so Katsuki's group, and Shoto's group could also fight the Nomu quite well.

* * *

With Katsuki's group, Nomu's body began to turn into a different shape. It gained larger muscles, and took on the appearance of what seemed to be a Demon. It's skin turned dark blue, and it grew small horns.

Katsuki narrowed her eyes at the sight, seeing that the Nomu's physical strength seemingly increased, so she rushed forward, as the Nomu came at her, swinging its fist towards her, so she exploded left, avoiding the attack, and then spun her hand around, setting off a deep explosion that forced the Nomu backwards slightly, but the skin of the Nomu didn't seem to be that damaged, if at all.

"Strong..."

She muttered as the Nomu jumped at her, sending off a strong quick punch that could have hurt her, if not for Sakura shooting the Nomu in the head with her Quirk, forcing the Nomu to shake when she said "Please stop!" and because of the love that Sakura had infused within the Nomu, it obeyed her to a degree.

The Nomu's fist slowing down to a point where Katsuki span around at close range, exploding and created a small tornado around herself, before unleashing it into the Nomu's stomach, which indeed blasted it away and caused the Nomu to bleed from the impact of the attack.

"So you do bleed after all."

Even though she said it, the Nomu came back swinging at her, jumping upwards, and cupped its hands together, swinging downwards, forcing Katsuki to jump away, as the fists smashed the ground into large slabs, the Nomu lifting up the piece of the ground nearby, and threw it at Katsuki.

Katsuki naturally exploded the rubble thrown at her, but the Nomu used that chance to grab her foot, and swing her around like a ragdoll.

"Get your hands off me asshole!"

Katsuki thrusts her palm at the Nomu, only for the Nomu to shrug off her explosions, and swings her body down to the ground.

"We have to do something!"

Sakura yelled, Itsuka nodded, running as fast as she could, she got to the Nomu, and enlarged her hand, grabbing the Nomu's arm and yanked it upwards enough so Katsuki's head wouldn't land against the ground and cause her damage, allowing Kirishima and Sakura to run forward at the same time.

""Doubles kick!""

With his hard body, and her natural strength, they collided with the Nomu's body, digging into the wound that Katsuki made beforehand, giving Itsuka the time to peel the fingers off of the Katsuki's body, allowing them to retreat.

"Give me a clean shot, then I'll use my Quirk on it."

Katsuki whispered, the others inclined their necks, and rushed forward.

Itsuka, Sakura, and Kirishima rushed towards the enemy that was attacking them, but the Nomu's arms extend out swiftly, and attempted to grab Kirishima's body, only for Itsuka to extend her hand to giant size, lift up Kirishima, and toss him upwards, where he hardened his body as the Nomu's fist aimed for Itsuka, Sakura quickly grabbed her shirt, and pulled her backwards, the fist of the Nomu connected to the ground, and caused the ground to uproot.

"Take this!"

Kirishima came down like an arrow right for the Nomu, but the Nomu's arms twist upwards towards the incoming Kirishima, and turned into spikes that would stab into his body, but Sakura pulled her hands gather, gathering pink energy, and aimed it right for the Nomu, and the other hand for Kirishima.

"Please fall in love with Kirishima-kun~"

Sakura shot off the pink energy which connected with the Nomu, who's eyes turned from the normally weird, to the fact that it was unsure, as the other energy blast hit Kirishima.

It caused the Nomu to pause in his attacking, because it had begun falling in love with Kirishima, so Kirishima's attack managed to cut through the air, and slam his fist hard into the head of the Nomu, causing its body to be brought down into the ground, where Katsuki appeared up above, aiming her hands downwards.

"Now dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Wait, I'm here!"

Kirishima yelled, but Katsuki just shot off large explosive energy that rained down onto the Nomu, creating an impact zone that looked as if a missile had just landed on the area, Itsuka used her large hands to protect Sakura and herself from the intense heat from the explosions.

Katsuki landed on the ground, for sure that they had taken it out.

But she was surprised when she saw that the Nomu stood up once more, though it did have a few injuries across its body, and its eyes on their form.

It cracked its hand side to side, like it was playing with its prey.

"Everyone, that wouldn't be enough to kill the Nomu here."

"How do you know?"

Kirishima's question was met with a smile from Sakura.

"Because that Nomu has been designed to take hits like that, I can tell due to the Quirk it had, it's some sort of Demon or beast form that's giving it enhanced durability. It isn't like your Hardening Quirk Kirishima-kun, but combined that with the Nomu's experimentation, it's got a tough body. However, do not worry, it isn't as strong as the one that you guys fought at the USJ incident, but it has incredible strength and reflexes."

"You know about that?"

"Ooh yes, it is a case study for us children." Sakura replied to Kirishima as the Nomu came swinging for them. "However, to be able to defeat it, Kacchan has to use her full powered attack called Howitzer Impact, and aim for the brain of the Nomu, that will be the weakened area. If you don't want to waste too much energy, then I'd suggest doing that."

They were surprised that she had so much knowledge on them.

But for Katsuki, it kind of made sense, since she was made to be a fighter, so she'd need to know her opponents abilities, All For One must have had her and the others study the people that would be dangerous to them.

Itsuka looked as the Nomu got close, but Sakura leaped into action, shooting off a pink light from her fingers, which struck the Nomu, causing its body to stop briefly, allowing Sakura to leap upwards, spinning around like a propeller, and slam her foot into the Nomu's face, knocking it back with enough force that the others were surprised that the Nomu ate dirt, showcasing how strong Sakura truly was.

"Y-You're strong..."

"Same conditioning as these beasts, that's all."

Sakura replied, as the Nomu got up once more, shooting out its extendable arms, and swung them around like blades. Kirishima looked worried about her being in the way of the Nomu, but she showed very great reflexes by dodging and parrying with her feet, kicking away the Nomu as easily as she could.

"She's right Bakugo-san, you have to use your strongest attack, and take out the Nomu's head, we'll give you the opening, wont we Kirishima-san?"

"Right, we need to be at as much power as we can when it comes to saving Mikami! So lets waste this Nomu quickly!"

Katsuki begrudgingly agreed to what they said, and leaped backwards while Itsuka rushed forward. She saw the Nomu coming closer with its fist aiming forward for her, so she extended her hand into a large size, and thrusted her own fist forward, smashing it against the Nomu's own, causing her hand to shake a little bit.

However, the Nomu's fingers extended from the hand of the Nomu, and slid around to try and stab Itsuka's body.

"Don't worry, I've got it!"

Kirishima hardened his body and got between the two of them, tanking the hit of the Nomu while cracking his hardening power.

"Leave this to me!"

Sakura got behind the Nomu, slamming her foot into the Nomu's knee, forcing it to bend to her will, wrapping her arms around the Nomu's neck, dragging the head of the Nomu backwards, Itsuka thrusted her fist for the Nomu's body, for its chin, and when it got close enough, her hand went giant size, adding force behind her attack, and brought the Nomu's body up into the air.

"Now Bakugo-san!"

Katsuki nodded.

"Right!"

Katsuki shot off into the air, and began exploding around her body. Creating more and more explosions around her, she created a very large dark tornado of explosive energy. Then, seeing the Nomu's body before her, she got close, but the Nomu went to attack her once more…

"Please stop!"

Sakura yelled, while firing off her pink energy, clashing with the Nomu, and forced its hands to stop attacking Katsuki, but Sakura grabbed her head, and made a pained face, while Kirishima took her by the shoulders.

"A-Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded while muttering "My Quirk hurts me." making him give her a smile of comfort.

Katsuki got to the Nomu and extended her hand for the Nomu's head.

"Now die with the Howitzer Impact!"

Katsuki's explosion rang out, hitting the Nomu right in the head.

The Nomu's head exploded with the powerful impact, and a large gust of wind surrounded them all, blowing them so hard that Sakura was being pushed backwards, so Kirishima got behind her, and held onto her so she didn't fall backwards.

"I've got you, don't worry."

Sakura smiled towards Kirishima, as Katsuki landed on the ground, the Nomu's body fell down, missing a head. Itsuka grimaced at the Nomu, folding her arms.

"You did well."

"Yeah, now we've got to go and get the others to save Ken."

They nodded and went to the others.

* * *

At the same time, with Shoto, Momo, Iida, Shinso, and Ibara, Shoto went first on her ice, skating on her ice as the Nomu launched towards her, swinging its hands outwards, and what appeared to be a wind blast, smashing through the ice, so Shoto thrusted her fire side outwards, unleashing a barrage of flames.

The Nomu swung both hands outwards, which caught the air in a tunnel like blast, diverting the flames away from its body, causing her eyes to narrow, as Momo made a bomb with her Quirk, throwing it right towards the Nomu, exploding upon impact, forcing it down to the ground.

"Don't worry, I've got your back."

Shoto looked at Momo, who nodded, so she nodded back.

The Nomu however didn't seem that bothered by the bomb, and stretched its body around like a snake, sending its arms towards Shoto who stomped onto the ground, unleashing a barrage of large ice towards the Nomu, but what surprised Shoto then was the fact that the arms of the Nomu seemed to be heating up drastically, and became as hot as fire, swinging out the arms and crushed through the ice, the heat helping it along and went for her body.

Shoto went to pull back when the Nomu, swung out its hand and created what seemed to be a vacuum blast directly for her. She wasn't going to have time to move out of the way, she was going to get hit by the attack...

But Iida came in with his foot, kicking the arm of the Nomu to divert it as much as he could, while Ibara used her vines to grab Shoto, and dragged her away from the area.

"It's arms heated up Todoroki-san, it also seemed to have that vacuum Quirk that you fought on I-Island."

Shoto nodded at Momo's assessment.

"You're correct. And it also has the standard powers these things have, the strength, the speed. But, it doesn't seem as powerful as the one from the USJ, from my understanding. We still have a chance to beat this enemy if we work together."

Shinso pulled forward.

"I might not be much help, but I have an idea."

Ibara used her vines to wrap around the Nomu's arms, and drag the Nomu down just enough for Iida to cross the distance, and use his legs to slam it against the Nomu's face, smashing it so hard that the Nomu's body went up into the air, while Momo summoned a cannon from her navel, shooting off a hard cannon ball for the Nomu, only for said Nomu to swing out its hand, and create a vacuum type blast, which pierced right through the cannon ball, and the rest crumbled down, Momo noticing that the cannon ball also seemed to have been heated up the same as the Nomu's arms.

"What's your idea then?"

"From my understanding, the Nomu's exposed brains usually are the weak point. Mikami showed me once when he saved my life from the Nomu that attacked me, so we have to concentrate our attacks there."

"That would be great, but how?!"

Iida asked as the Nomu shot for them at incredible speeds.

Shoto raised a giant ice wall, using her fire side to cool her down, only for the Nomu to extend its arms, and swing them out, becoming super heated and turned the ice into water as it hit the ice, allowing the Nomu to get through.

"It's producing heat from its arms, but not from other parts of its body. It can also add it to that vacuum Quirk so it can deal with long range attacks. But if you can get close, and unleash ice into its head, then it would probably die."

Momo nodded, and produced a shield as the Nomu came close, swinging out its fists for their bodies, so Momo defended, and felt the impact of the hands of the Nomu, and pushed her back, but defended the others from the super heat that the Nomu was producing, showcasing that the shield hadn't been all that damaged.

"This shield is made from a metal that has a high melting point so don't even try it!"

Momo showed her cannon once more, and shot a point blank range for the Nomu's upper body, smashing it backwards slightly, allowing Iida to come close, and spin kick it in the side of the head, but not before the Nomu hit Iida's chest area, causing him to burn from the touch, and skid across the ground at a dangerous rate.

"Iida-kun!"

Ibara shot her vines for Iida, and grabbed him tightly, bringing him back towards them.

Shoto looked at the burn, so she came close and put her hand of ice to the burn to cool it down so it could heal naturally.

"It's fast, it managed to even get the better of me."

Iida complimented the Nomu with a dry expression on his face.

Momo quickly thought of a plan, so she conveyed it to the others, while the Nomu stood back up once more.

"We just need it distracted."

Shinso looked between the others, then the Nomu.

"I'll distract it long enough, just make your plan work."

"But, it's too fast!"

Iida complained, but Shinso didn't seem to care, and ran forward.

Momo looked unsure, and didn't know what to do...

But then she remembered how Kenji stayed cool under pressure, how he fought within the forest despite almost breaking, so she decided to do the same thing now.

"...S-Shiozaki-san, you support him with your vines, we will be able to set up a certain area to stop it long enough for Todoroki-san to finish the Nomu off with her power."

"Of course!"

"Then, lets get to work everyone!"

The others split off and did what they needed to do, while Shinso went to confront the Nomu.

"Come on, fight me."

Shinso baited, the Nomu turned towards him, and attacked with stretched and heated up arms.

They came lightning fast, but Shinso had seen fast movements before, and had trained to dodge them, which he managed to do barely, while taking out the new capture weapon that Reaper had given him, tossing it towards the Nomu in a complicated way, which span around the Nomu, and wrapped around the Nomu's arm, causing the Nomu's arm to begin going limb a little bit.

[The new capture weapon I gave you has some interesting applications. First of all, it's abilities of stretching further and durability I told you about before, but it also has some special materials I've made woven into the cloth that relaxes the muscles upon skin contact, so it would make whatever its wrapped around weaker, so be careful when you handle it, wear gloves. It's also resistant to natural elements like fire and so on and so forth, without losing that flexibility and strength Aizawa is so proud of. So don't worry about it being destroyed so easily. You can use it as a shield if you'd want against elemental attacks.]

Shinso recalled what Reaper had told him in private, as he rushed forward.

Shinso then got close, and surprised the Nomu, by doing a move similar to how Kenji does, spinning around and delivered a hard kick to the Nomu's face, causing it to bend backwards.

He smiled to himself, pulling the cloth off of the Nomu's arm, and swung it around as the Nomu sent a fist at him, a super heated one.

The cloth appeared before him, and he placed it like a shield, catching the Nomu's fist, which began to feel weaker, allowing Shinso to skate out of the way, and got close to the Nomu once more, ready to kick him, but the Nomu's fingers bent towards him in a sharp manner.

"D-Damn."

He thought he wouldn't get out of the way in time...

But Ibara grabbed him with her vines, pulling him out of the way, allowing Shinso to throw his cloth at the Nomu's body, and spun it around to wrap around the Nomu's upper body, feeling the muscles growing gradually weaker by the second, Ibara dropped Shinso on the request of Ibara, and slammed his foot downwards, forcing the Nomu to bend slightly, Shinso was relieved that he could lend a hand even without his Quirk.

Then Shnso got onto the ground, and continued fighting the Nomu for well over two minutes with Ibara's help. In that time, he managed to give good damage, and with Ibara, he got out of the way from being hurt. Even Ibara was impressed with how Shinso moved without a Quirk that enhanced his physical abilities.

But the Nomu howled, swinging its heated up hand for him while he was pulling backwards.

He gasped, as he saw that Ibara's vines had been melted while trying to save him, and he was going to receive the damage from the Nomu...

But at the last second, Iida came speeding up, grabbed Shinso, and sped out of the area.

"It's ready."

He whispered to Shinso who nodded.

The Nomu dashed over for them at high speed, Iida growled, and activated his legs once more, igniting them and shot off at hyper speed, the Nomu followed Iida into what seemed to be a circle that had different equipment around.

"Now Yaoyorozu-kun!"

Momo sighed at the 'kun' added onto her name, but nodded, and pulled a wire.

As soon as she did, the Nomu that entered the circle to capture Iida was suddenly surprised by the metal wire that was wrapping around its body. It attempted to use the heat up Quirk to break out, but it couldn't do that. It became hot, but it wouldn't melt, and with its limited brain capacity, it didn't even know why.

Momo though knew why.

Due to her knowing of the Quirk, she used a metal that had a very high melting point, so the Nomu couldn't break out of it, along with it being very durable at the same time.

As that was happening, Shoto stood by what seemed to be a bomb connected to other ones, with her fire hand stretched outwards.

"Time to ignite."

Shoto allowed her fire to hit the bombs, which were all connected with the centre being where the Nomu was, and lit the fuse, jumping backwards to avoid the explosion that the Nomu was caught up in.

Exploding high and strong, the explosion rang out through the area, forcing the Nomu's body to suffer the damage.

"Goodbye Nomu."

Then Shoto stomped onto the ground with her ice side, and unleashed a powerful stream of ice, shooting it for the Nomu at high speeds, wrapping the ice around the Nomu's body, and create an ice spire to pierce through the Nomu's brain at close range.

Then the Nomu stopped moving.

It had been killed.

The group looked relieved at the sight, Shoto breathed out some cold air, then turned to the others.

"We need to go and support Midoriya to save Kenji-kun."

[Right!]

They cheered, and moved out together with Katsuki and the others.

* * *

Back with the fight, Kenji's eyes met with Izuku's own, Izuku saw that Kenji was beginning to sweat, so he knew that the Quirks Kenji used were taking a toll on him, and he was running out of stamina.

Even then, he saw that Kenji was smirking at him, which gave him conflicting feelings.

"Ken-kun, may I ask you something?"

"Last requests maybe?"

"No, nothing like that. I just wanted to say...what about the good times we had together? Can't you see, everyone's worried about you?! I don't want to fight you anymore, it kills me trying to hurt you! Because I know the real you would never do this! I saw what happened, you saved All Might! That's who you are, and that thing on your chest is corrupting your mind! Let me save you!"

"I..." He paused, Izuku pulled closer seeing that for a moment, just a moment, Kenji had broken through, but then Kenji grabbed his head as if he was in pain. "...I need to get back to my Grandfather, now get out of my way or die. I don't want to kill you Izuku, but you're getting in the way."

"Then I'll die because I'm not moving!"

"Then die."

At the moment Izuku was going to move, metal shot out of a building behind Izuku who tried to avoid it, but Kenji stomped onto the ground, forcing the Earth upwards, and wrapped around Izuku's body as a Death wave to slam against his body, ripping into his flesh, and tore it off his body, and he let out a scream.

But Eri's Quirk managed to kick in and rewind the damage so his skin grew back.

Even then, his body was flung backwards, Izuku saw the building behind him, so he twisted his body so Eri wouldn't be effected by the impact, and only he suffered the smash against the building, the Death continuing to push him further and further, Izuku cried as he skidded across the floor.

But then Kenji snapped his fingers, and the Death dispersed around him, going through the pillars of the building, weakening the structure to a point where the building was collapsing in on itself.

"G-Geez Ken-kun!"

Izuku pushed his Quirk further, however just before he could get out, the roof above him surrounded itself in life and death, then became a spear which was surprising to him, which shot down towards Izuku with a strong force.

"Deku-chan!"

Eri cried, Izuku nodded, and flicked upward, as the concussive force of air came out, shattered the spire from the roof, allowing him to jump out of the building, heading right for Kenji's form as the building collapsed behind him, a large amount of dust clouding the area, and swept over Izuku and Kenji.

Izuku cut through the smoke, believing to have found Kenji, and thrusted his fist towards the Kenji shaped body…

Only for his fist to go right through it, realizing that it was snow.

But the snow looked so real that Izuku fell for it, but then he realized something.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Kenji appeared beside him, and kicked towards Izuku. Izuku raised his arm just in time to see the Death around his foot, slamming so hard against Izuku's arm that he had even broken Izuku's arm, but thanks to Eri, he managed to get it fixed, not noticing that Eri's horn was growing more and more, but Kenji did, who did a spin, and got before Izuku, summoning a hammer and added the hardening and growth Quirks to it along with Death, and sent it for Izuku, who did the same to Kenji.

""Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!""

They let out a collective cry as their fists dug into the others faces.

They were sent hurdling away from the other, and skidded across the floor. Izuku made sure that his front was facing the ground so Eri didn't suffer any injuries, and came to a spot at opposite ends of the street, or what remained of it anyway.

Kenji panted, with sweat pooling off of him, getting to his feet, and saw Izuku's body fixed up.

"S-So that was new Ken-kun, I didn't know you could create spires from buildings too..."

Kenji cracked his neck.

"As I understand my Quirk, it allows me to gain better usages of my Quirk. Do you know what my Quirk can do?"

"Can do?"

"Yes, my Quirk Half Life and Half Death allows me to do more than I thought, I am able to reconstruct anything around me with my Life and Death Quirk together. Even things that aren't alive, it's quite fantastic, isn't it?"

Izuku's eyes narrowed, having realized what Kenji was talking about.

However, Kenji twitched his neck.

"But beyond that, I must say, it was smart to have Eri be your support item."

"Y-Yeah, she was concerned for you too. She wanted to save you."

"That's sweet, but you don't realize something, do you?" Izuku drew a question mark. "Her Quirk wont work forever. It will take your body back to a state before, where you had suffered injuries."

Izuku wore shock on his face.

"Y-You know about..."

"I figured it out during the forest camp. Her Quirk can reverse time on a person, as I noticed during the time she used her Quirk on me, that my body was gaining injuries as her Quirk progressed. It wasn't healing me, it was giving me injuries, so I came to the conclusion that her Quirk wasn't a healing Quirk, it was beyond that, so I had to reset her Quirk with my own once in a while. But that's why you're going to lose this fight."

Izuku looked apprehensive.

"What do you mean?"

"Her power is growing more and more, it's going to work so well on you that your body is going to be brought back to a point where old injuries crop up. The damage to your arms, will resurface. Eri can't control her Quirk. It's growing even now. Her horn is a representation of her power, and how much she's outputting. It's an accumulation type that grows stronger as time passes. Your power is amazing, it would beat most with a single hit, fortunately I've been studying All Might for years, and I can counteract his attacks if I have to, which means I know how to counter your own. Even your speed."

Izuku was immensely shocked that Kenji knew that.

He remembered what Reaper had said about the Quirk.

If he didn't break himself on a near thirty second basis, then her Quirk would continue working to a point that his old injuries would resurface.

Kenji then snapped his fingers, and the metal inside of a building came out, and aimed for Izuku in a massive pillar which was growing larger and larger.

Kenji then flew up to the top of a building, with the metal all gathering, and growing, enlarging to a point that it would crush someone.

"Are you going to quit now?"

"Never! I will save you Ken-kun!"

"Good luck with that."

Then Kenji thrusts his fingers forward, and they all shoot out for Izuku who growls, and jumps up at high speed, the metal pierced the ground, and reverberated, coming back at him, so he strengthens his leg, and swings it for the metal coming for him, slamming it against the side of it, and shattered the metal with his incredible strength, and continued running up towards Kenji on the metal pillars before him.

Kenji then snapped his fingers, and Death energy surrounded the metal, and it came up as spikes, Izuku grimaced, and leaped up into the air, as the spikes followed after him.

"Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!"

Flicking two fingers on each hand, the air pressure was sent out before him, destroying the metal, and leaped backwards onto a building, standing on top of the roof, and stared down Kenji while Eri's Quirk healed Izuku once more.

Kenji's energy spread towards the building, causing it to twist into a hand shape, which attempted to grab Izuku's body, who kicked off and jumped away.

However Kenji's metal fragments appeared behind Izuku, wrapping around Izuku and flung him into the air.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Izuku cried out, as the metal below him turned into spikes, and shot up for Izuku while more came from the left hand side to skewer him.

Izuku didn't know what to do.

He couldn't take them out at the same time…

* * *

"Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Suddenly, Katsuki came from behind Izuku, and shot off a massive explosion towards the left hand side of the metal spikes, and blew them apart, saving Izuku.

"Kacchan!"

"I told you to save Ken you damn nerd! Not fight him like this!"

Izuku winced, and saw that the spikes from down below was still going towards him, but then a wave of ice came out, an ice wall, and the spires stabbed into it, but the ice froze the spikes, and it spread downwards, so it couldn't move anymore.

"She's right, now we'll back you up, go and save Kenji-kun right away!"

Shoto shouted from below, Izuku's eyes widening happily when seeing that, and returned to the ground, to see that the others were also there.

"Everyone, you're safe! I'm so glad!"

They all nodded towards Izuku and stared down Kenji who was sweating profusely.

"He's not got long left now."

Shinso noted, Kirishima looked around and saw the damage done.

"Geez dude, did you go all out?"

"Ehehehe, I had to do something, Ken-kun's a very powerful opponent, if it wasn't for Eri-san, I'd be finished by now."

Katsuki scowled, tightening her hands.

"Go Deku, we'll support you. If you can get close enough, then you can rip that thing out of his chest, and toss it into the sky for Icy Hot and I to finish off, and before anything bad happens, give Eri to Ken, so he wont suffer death from that happening. With her Quirk, and his natural healing happening, it should work to save him."

Izuku looked at the others, seeing that they were nodding.

It seemed that they wanted him to do it, so he was going to do his best.

"T-Then, support me from behind! I'll...no, we'll save Ken-kun! Together!"

[Yes!]

They replied with vigor, and Izuku shot forward as large metal spires came shooting out from Kenji. Izuku went to act, when Shoto stomped on the ground, using her ice to raise Izuku's body up into the sky, the spires piercing the ice but held still with Shoto's control over the ice.

"Don't worry, I've got your back."

Shoto spoke with narrowed eyes for Kenji who gave them a smirk.

Izuku then leaped onto the spire, seeing a straight shot for Kenji, so he ran as fast as he could do deal with that.

However, Kenji then made snow be generated on the metal structure from his body, forming into snowmen which were animated to life, and rushed for Izuku.

Izuku grimaced, and swung his leg out to create air pressure to blow them away, but what surprised him was that as the air pressure hit the snow, it did indeed blow them away, but the snow formed back up, and then a hammer appeared beside it, thrown by Kenji, and slammed it against Izuku's body, forcing him backwards, skidding across the metal, that came out as spires once more, to pierce him, Izuku jumped forward, and panted heavily.

"Go and get Mikami-kun!"

"Leave them to us!"

Ibara used her vine Quirk to lift up Itsuka, and Kirishima, who activated their Quirks, Big Fist, and Hardening, jumping onto the metal structure, and combated the snowmen, Itsuka used her large hands to slap her hands together, sending out a shockwave from the gloves she received to destroy a few snow clones, so it couldn't form anymore, and Kirishima swung his hardened arms outwards, slicing through the snow like it wasn't even there, and blocked one of them having a hammer attack on him, forcing him backwards, but he stopped himself, and crushed the snow with his body, allowing Izuku to leap over them, while they dealt with the onslaught of snowmen.

However just before he could get close to the building, he saw Kenji holding a few nails.

"Metal Manipulation plus Object Hardening. Enjoy."

Kenji released them from his fingers, and they shot right for Izuku who felt his body moving towards them against his will.

"O-Oh damn!"

As the nails came close, he thought that he was done for as he couldn't avoid them, when a magnet was thrown to Izuku by Momo.

"Use that! That's still metal! They will be drawn to that, just hold it in front of you!"

Izuku clutched the magnet, and held it up...and saw the nails go into the magnet at breakneck speeds pushing him back slightly, Izuku looked relieved, and continued running forward.

Izuku reached the building Kenji was on, and shot up it quickly, the building breaking with his footsteps, only for spikes to appear from the walls themselves, Izuku saw that one was forming under his foot, threatening to piece his body, but then he felt a hand grab him.

What grabbed him was Katsuki who growled "Get him now!" and launched Izuku up into the air with an explosion with throbbing pain running up and down her arms, straight for Kenji.

"Tch, you're getting on my nerves."

Kenji made several hammers in the air, and added Death to them, shooting them towards Izuku who grimaced, and went to fight it off, when a large explosion came off from the side, seeing Katsuki's arms throbbing even more, but she shot them all down, allowing Izuku to get even closer than before.

"Sorry Ken, but you're finished now."

Izuku then tightened his hand, gathering all the power that he could get.

Death and Snow mixed together, and Kenji thrusted it forward towards the incoming Izuku but then from the side, Shoto's fire side erupted outwards in a stream, as strong as she could generate, clashing with the black snow.

"Sorry Kenji-kun, but I will have to stop you!"

Kenji cocked his head while he summoned a hammer, and formed it into a spike thanks to metal Quirk, to shoot it for Izuku, and he thought he was going to get pierced, when a cannon ball slammed it out of the way, made by Momo herself.

"Do it now! Get Ken-chan and knock him back to reality!"

"Right!"

Izuku got even closer to Kenji, who formed all the metal around him into a dome, and hardened it as much as he could.

"Don't count me out!"

"Nor I, as Mikami-sama's loyal follower, I shall deliver this man to you!"

Coming on a vine, was Iida, who used his Recipro Burst technique to slam his leg so hard onto the metal, that it cracked just enough for Katsuki to go beyond her limits, and shoot off an extremely powerful explosion, and shattered it apart.

"Damn...you're persistent."

Kenji seemed quite tired.

But he had enough power to form a knife in his hand with the metal and hammer Quirk, and went to throw it at Izuku, when Eri cried "Ken-chan please don't!" which stopped him for a moment.

That single moment stopped him, which allowed Sakura to pierce his heart with her Quirk.

"If you love me, you'll speak to Shinso-kun here!"

Because of what she had done, her Quirk was forcing Kenji to feel more love for her. It seemed that it had tired her out a bit to use such a dose as she had fallen to the floor, panting very heavily.

"Yes, I'd like to talk about how you feel right now Mikami!"

Shinso shouted, Kenji who was briefly effected by the love, answered "Fine..." and then he was under Shinso's control.

He couldn't fight now.

"Well done Shinso-kun!"

Sakura put out her hand energetically for a high five, so he gave an unenthusiastic one back.

Izuku got close to Kenji who was under Shinso's thrall, so with his hand, he opened it strongly, grabbing the Nomu attached to Kenji's chest, and yanked it hard. It was stuck deep within Kenji's body, so if Kenji had been fighting back right now, Izuku knew that he wouldn't be able to rip it out of Kenji's body.

But thanks to the efforts of the others, he didn't have to waste any strength...

He yanked it with all of his might, and thankfully, it was ripped out of his body, Kenji's body was left with holes in it, and his body was forced backwards, Eri unclipped herself from Izuku, and dived for Kenji's falling body.

"Kacchan! Todoroki-san! Here!"

Izuku threw the Nomu in the air, allowing Shoto and Katsuki's Quirks to erupt forward, combining together, and enveloped the Nomu, as Ibara grabbed Izuku with her vines so he wouldn't fall off the building.

* * *

Eri was shot down with Kenji's unconscious form.

She reached out her small hand, grabbing Kenji's body and used her Quirk on him.

Because of the speed of her power, and how large her horn was, Kenji's body was brought back from disaster quickly, but also it was getting to a place where Kenji would suffer previous injuries from how much her power was.

Kenji's eyes shot open, to see Eri clinging to him, so before he could hit the ground, he wrapped his arms around her, extending his wings, and flapped, allowing him to return to the ground safely.

"Eri-san..."

He could see that her Quirk was going out of control, so he used his Life and Death Quirk on Eri.

It was difficult, and it took precise control.

He did his best to help her, seeing how she was losing control of her power.

"Don't worry Eri-san, I'll protect you, I'll stop this."

"Ken-chan...don't disappear okay? Never disappear again, okay?"

Kenji smiled towards her, continuing his concentration.

But then as a minute passed by, he sent a pulse through her, disrupting her Quirk just enough so it was stopped briefly, allowing her Quirk to stop.

"Ken-chan...how did you..."

"I've learned a bit since we last saw one another so I know how to use my Quirk a little differently now. But after everything that's happened...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Eri-san...I truly didn't...It must've been so scary seeing me be like that..."

Eri's eyes began tearing up, then she hugged Kenji tightly, who panted and hugged onto her back.

"It's okay...you're back...you're back with me Ken-chan...I was very brave...and I came to save you...you got lost...but we saved you..."

Kenji petted the back of her head, while her face turned to Kenji's own.

What he saw, made his heart jump.

Eri...was smiling.

She was finally smiling.

That smile made the world much better.

Her smile was cute, it was very adorable.

"I know. You were very brave, you saved me Eri-san. And your smile, is very beautiful."

Eri continued to smile up towards him.

"I love you Ken-chan."

Kenji chuckled slightly.

"I love you too Eri-chan."

Eri collapsed into Kenji's chest, while he continued to hug her.

Then the others came running up towards him, Sakura's eyes widening, and leapt into Kenji's arms as well.

"Papa! Papa! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Hello Sakura, it's nice to meet you."

Izuku was surprised that he actually knew her.

"H-How did you..."

"Suffice to say, I've got to know of a lot of things these past few days." His eyes went over each and every person that had come, unable to meet their expressions. They weren't bad, but he himself felt guilt. "What happened then was...I don't even know how to say it so..."

"Don't say anything then."

Shoto spoke up, confusing him.

"She's right, you weren't at fault, it's that crazy guy back there, that was controlling you."

Itsuka brought up, Momo nodding her head.

"We don't blame you for what happened Ken-chan. We're just glad that we could save you."

Kenji looked between each and everyone of them, and could see their smiles towards him.

He didn't think that he deserved it.

That they would be so kind to smile like that towards him.

It was insane.

Yet, it was also quite beautiful that they were smiling like that.

Even after everything that had happened, they still were there for him, they weren't going anywhere.

Even though he had tried to kill them due to how he was being fought,

He felt each of the girls hugging onto him tightly.

They wouldn't let go.

In ways, he knew that he truly was blessed.

From the love that they had given him, and how they all came to save him.

He couldn't imagine this happening a year ago.

He was sure everyone would want to get rid of him.

Now he had friends, lovers, all of these people that came to his side, and saved his life from his evil Grandfather.

He then felt Katsuki pull his tail, which he released an adorable in her ears "Meow!" making her blush immensely.

"Damn, that's cute."

"K-Kacchan, don't pull the tail! I-It's sensitive, alright!?"

"I had to, I like it, you're keeping this Quirk. Don't care what you say, I want this. Cat Ken is best Ken."

Kenji gave her an odd stare while she smirked right back at him.

"I'd have to agree. You're quite cute like that."

Momo nodded along with what Shoto had said, while Itsuka poked his cat like ears.

"They're adorable."

"D-Don't say that..."

"B-But they're twitching around happily...ooh my God...I'm going to keep you forever."

Itsuka hugged his face into her breasts, making Momo have a moment of jealousy within her.

His eyes went towards Sakura who gave him a smile, and in turn, he smiled towards her.

"I'm sorry, I've been worrying you haven't I?"

"Ooh no Papa! I wasn't worried!" Kirishima, Shinso, Iida, and Ibara looked wide eyed when she called Kenji 'Papa'. "But, Papa, there's many things I don't understand about this world."

"O-Oh? What's that then?"

"Yes." Her eyes went to the boys. "I detect levels of lust heading towards me from the boys that are here. I think, the word is, desire. They desire me Papa. What should I do? Do I do anything? I told you so I'm not quite sure what to think...though they are nice...except for that Pencil, I think he might be working for the enemy."

Sakura eyed up Iida who cringed.

"Sakura, he's not the enemy, don't worry."

"If you say so Papa, but I'm not sure..."

Iida felt like crying with how Sakura was staring at him.

Kirishima looked on with bafflement.

"W-Why does she keep calling you Papa exactly?"

Kenji didn't know how to answer that.

He looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Erm..."

"Because he's my Papa that's why! I was made from Papa's DNA, so he is my Papa!"

Kirishima, Shinso, Iida, and Ibara all felt the colour drain from their faces.

[WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!]

"He's my Papa, and I love Papa very much."

Kenji smacked himself in the head, while Sakura just looked on innocently.

Kirishima put a hand over his mouth while thinking " _I was attracted to her as well...shit. If I tried anything, then Mikami-kun would...ooh God, if we got married, he'd be my Father in law...w-wait, that's...I can't think about it..._ " while Momo waved a hand through her hair.

"I thought that it was obvious. Can't you see? She's just a female Ken-chan with pink hair."

Shinso, Iida, Kirishima, and Ibara looked between Kenji and Sakura several times.

Sakura smiled, while Kenji gave a timid one.

They didn't see it before, but they could see it now.

Their faces, the way their eyes looked, how their bone structure was.

Nearly everything was quite identical.

There was only slight differences that could be picked out.

But by in large, they looked very similar, yet didn't appear to be twins either.

They saw how she did in fact resemble him now.

[OOH MY GOD!]

Itsuka giggled lightly at the sight of the people freaking out.

"Yeah, I figured it out ages ago."

Ibara walked forward, with a ray of light beaming down on her.

"The virgin birth." Everyone stared at her strangely. "I had suspicions before, but this confirms it, Mikami-sama has created life without the need to procreate, he is an Angel from Heaven, and now is a Cat. An Angelic Cat."

"He didn't create her though."

Kirishima spoke up, Ibara gave him a cold stare which made him cringe.

Shoto glanced at Sakura who also looked towards Kenji with doe eyes.

"So, she really is Kenji-kun's child. She is going to need a Mother...if that's the case then I-"

"I'll be her Mother before you Icy Hot!"

Katsuki snapped, Shoto looked back with slitted eyes.

"I do not believe so, I shall be her Mother. I will raise her right from wrong."

"I'll teach her how to destroy her enemies! Every enemy before her!"

Sakura looked between each of the people that were present, then looked to Kenji.

"Look Papa, everyone here wants to be my Mama. Can I have a Mama too? Then you can marry that girl, so we can be a family~?"

At the mention of marriage, Katsuki, Shoto, Momo, Itsuka, and Ibara all looked towards Kenji with scary looking eyes.

He looked to the guys for help, but they turned away while whistling.

He looked down to Eri, who raised her hand.

"Don't worry Ken-chan! You'll be okay!"

"Hehehe, I'm not sure about that honestly..." Kenji looked at Sakura once more, remembering all of the others that needed saving. "I need to go."

Kenji stood up, and began walking away.

"Hey Ken, where are you going?"

Katsuki demanded, Kenji lowered his face.

"I'm going back to All For One."

Alarm bells rang in everyone's head.

"Ooh no! He's still being controlled!" Iida rushed to Kenji, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself! You are not his slave anymore!"

Iida surprised everyone when he slapped Kenji across the face.

The others looked shell shocked by what was happening.

Katsuki raised her hand to punch Iida when Kenji turned back to him with slitted eyes, and slapped him back, Katsuki stopped and snickered at the sight.

"Ow! W-What did you hit me for!?"

"Because you hit me! I am not being controlled! I need to go back to All For One!"

"Why?"

Kirishima's question was met with a sad expression.

"Because I need to find the others."

"Others?" Itsuka echoed, seeing Kenji's eyes on Sakura. "There's more than Sakura-san, isn't there?"

They looked shocked by that revelation.

"There's four more, ranging from five years old, to the age I am. Three boys, and one girl, and Sakura-san, makes five all together. I need to find their location, and save them. But I don't know where they are, they aren't in this city as far as I can tell, I need to find them, and All For One can give me that information."

"But, it's too dangerous Ken-chan. He controlled you last time, what if he does it again?"

Momo tried to reason.

Kenji could see the reason that she was worried.

That the others also shared.

But he simply couldn't stop.

He had to do all he could to save the other children.

"He's fighting All Might, and my Father, he doesn't have time to warp any control Nomu back to me nor does his doctor either, and I'll be extra careful. But, I have to do something, I can't just stand here while they're in danger...I need to go. Keep Eri-chan and Sakura safe for me everyone! Get to safety!"

"Wait!"

Izuku called, but Kenji shot into the air, and flew fast with his wings extending.

"No time! Thank you for saving me! I truly do appreciate it! Lets keep the fact I have children a secret for now, okay!? Now get to safety! Don't worry about me!"

Kenji flew through the air at top speeds, heading back to All For One.

This time however, he was going to try and find his children.

Even though he knew it was dangerous, he had to do something.

This might be his only chance to save them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the doctor of All For One was monitoring the situation at hand, and was getting ready to assist his master, with the remaining children watching from the cages. Misaki looked towards Aki, and saw he looked worried.

"Don't worry Aki, Dad will come for us, I know he will."

"Of course he will Misaki." Hajime spoke up. "Our Father is going to be with us soon enough. Don't lose any hope you have."

"Even then, Naoto isn't here."

Misaki argued, Hajime tightened his hand.

"Of course, because he's got the skills unique enough to take down large enemies quickly by catching them off guard. If I could have gone instead, then I would finish it quickly for Father, and then we'll be able to stand with him."

While they spoke up, the door was sliced open, revealing Stain, Chitose, and a few members of Reaper's group.

"Knock, knock."

Stain smirked out, withdrawing his blade.

The doctor panicked, looking at the group that had arrived, and then to the children who stared at them curiously.

Chitose looked between them all, glancing at the children.

"Interesting, there were more than Sakura after all."

"That doesn't matter. Lets just slay these idiots quickly."

"Geez, we have our orders-"

"Reaper's not here, I'm in charge, and I say we end their lives."

"We are not killing those children."

"I wouldn't dream of it, only the evil shall die, and that includes doctor evil."

The doctor pulled back, looking as Chitose laid her hand on one of the Nomu tanks.

"What are you doing?"

The doctor demanded.

She then activated her Quirk, turning it into an explosive, causing the glass to shatter, and the water to spray out of it, she merely utters "Oops." as the Nomu fell out of the tank it was being held in.

"What have you done!?"

"Your operations over doctor." Chitose smirked, as Stain rammed his blade through the Nomu's brain, killing it off instantly to the doctors despair. "We can make this easy, or we can make this difficult. What shall it be doctor?"

The doctor growled and rushed forward towards the cage of the children.

"Children, we have an enemy, it's time to slay them!" They just blinked as he unlocked the cage. "Come out, and stop them Hajime! Take care of them right now!"

"But, Father said that fighting is bad-"

"I don't care! Do as I say right now!"

"No. I only listen to Father."

The doctors eyes raged as Stain got close, and sliced at him. He pulled away, but Stain managed to slice the doctors chest, who let out a howl, blood gushing out of his chest while he skidded backwards, and landed near the computer.

"Listen to your Father then!"

The doctor pressed a button on the monitor, and a video of 'Kenji' came up, and it began speaking to the children.

[Do what the doctor says my children. Don't disappoint me now, I love you.]

Chitose held a hand to her mouth, seeing that the children seemed hypnotized by the video, something about it was making them comply.

"Despicable, playing with children's emotions in that manner."

The doctor looked at his chest, while Hajime nodded strongly.

"Yes Father, allow me to do as the doctor says." His eyes landed on Stain who tilted his head. "Now, you may leave before I have to finish you off."

Stain adopted a smirk.

"Alright boy, don't think you can..."

As he spoke, Hajime appeared before Stain, who reacted to him, swiping at Hajime, only for the boy who grabbed the sword, shattering it with a single squeeze of his hand, dropping the fragments to the ground, shocking Stain and the others, seeing that he had no wound at all on his hand.

"I can and will, for my Father!"

"Brat, I'll stop you by force!"

Stain growled, and took out another knife, but Hajime palm thrusted him in the chest at speeds that even he couldn't see, Stain's eyes widening in shock, his body lifting into the air, and shot backwards, Chitose moved to the side, avoiding Stain's body while the others were hit by Stain's body.

"I will not disappoint my Father. Any enemies of my Fathers, are my enemies, I will not allow you to harm my Father!"

The doctor smirked while Chitose narrowed her eyes.

"Misaki, come here, and help fix my injuries."

"Yes, doctor."

"Good girl. Then after this, we're taking the Nomu's and leaving, understood?"

"Yes, doctor."

Misaki held Aki's hand as they walked over to the doctor, while Chitose looked at the boy walking forward.

"What Quirk do you have? Super strength? Super speed?"

"No, my Quirk is something different to that. Don't force me to use it. I am Father's strongest child, I will not lose to a mere Hero Killer like Stain, I was created to contend with people like All Might, you cannot stop me."

Chitose was surprised.

Someone his age managed to get the better of Stain of all people, to catch him by surprise, it was shocking.

But they had this enemy to fight now, they didn't know if they'd be able to beat him.

Not just because he was a child, but he managed to even surprise Stain, and said he was designed to kill All Might...

It was going to be difficult.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So we saw Reaper's skills with Death, and if it hadn't of been for Yami, he would have managed to have taken down All For One, even All Might acknowledged that as he is now, Reaper's power is stronger even with the drawbacks of his Quirk, and if he was in his prime, their battle could have gone either way.**

 **We saw the scope of Kenji and Izuku's abilities, and how they fought one another, matching one another blow for blow, though with the sheer Quirk usage of Kenji's, Izuku got overwhelmed,** **he managed to hold him off, until the others arrived to help get Kenji finally free of the Nomu!**

 **We also saw the reveal of a cat like Quirk that gives Kenji reflexes, and heightened sense of smell, and hearing, Hammer Time as Kenji called it, the ability to summon hammers from his body.**

 **Meanwhile, Hikari and Endeavour teamed up, even showcasing Living Flames by combining their powers together. Daisuke and Irina also showed up, and managed to wipe out a good amount of Nomu together, now they're off for the final confrontation. And finally at the end, Stain's appeared and has been controlled by Hajime! We'll see what his Quirk is next chapter, and how strong he truly can be.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	56. United States of Deadly Smash!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Clarent excalibur; Yup, it's going to be quite the chapter this time. Thanks very much! Hehe, here it is, hope the wait wasn't too bad~ Maybe she might do yeah~**

 **Zane214252; Tough question. Eh, I'd say probably flips between them honestly. More of a white one though.**

 **D N Works; Victories and losses on both sides it seems~ They are yeah, Reaper's pulling out everything he's got to finish off the enemy once and for all. Something's gonna happen, I wont spoil it here, you'll have to see in the chapter itself~ And yeah, Endeavour and Hikari work quite well together, and compliment one another with their skills. In a straight up fight between the two, with no Eri or Nomu, probably yeah, as even Izuku admitted if he didn't have Eri, Kenji's Death would have killed him. He did lose, though he was fighting not just Izuku at the end there~ He does yeah, he's the type to keep his pain and other things to himself, that's just how he's had to live his life until now. He did yeah, he had a plan alright~ They were created to slay people like All Might so they're pretty powerful, but as we've seen with Naoto and Sakura, they do have things that are weaknesses, Naoto gets poisoned himself when using his power, Sakura suffers physical pain each time she uses her Quirk, and in this chapter, we'll see Hajime's weaknesses as well as his strengths.**

 **Dracus6; Sorry, I only do oc focused stories.**

 **Dark King Marcel; Thank you very much!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Glad that you liked them~ They did yeah, and he can see Reaper's power now, when he's truly using it. Yup, Endeavour and Hikari are quite the pair when partnered together. Izuku vs Kenji was quite intense, and Kenji's showing quite great control now, we'll see some more unique things in the future coming from him. She did yeah, Eri was a huge help during that and if it wasn't for her, they wouldn't of been able to win. He did yeah, he could see her Quirk was running out of control so he helped her out with it. He is yeah, lets see if he succeeds. Well you never know, she might be double crossing them. Lets see if they can.**

 **Ragna; Thanks for the votes. No, Momo's still gonna have that fight. How do you know she wont be there? We've seen different people wield the same Quirk. Like with Muscle Augmentation.**

 **KarmaChaos5; He surely will yeah, he'll go to great lengths to make sure they're safe and sound. Yup, Kenji revealed two new Quirks, along with some cool combos with them. I thought it was the most appropriate for her to smile at that point. Yup, they have, lets see if they can or can't do that.**

 **Guest 1; It seems so yeah. Very much shocked yeah. We'll have to wait and see what happens~ No, it's a transformation type, like Kirishima's. Glad you liked them, and yeah he very well might do. They'll have to fight him yeah~**

 **Guest 2; Quite an emotional moment between the two huh. Yeah, this is the final chapter of this arc, with some surprises in store. Well, I can't reveal that and yeah, there's a reason why I haven't revealed it yet. It's looking to be a fun series so I'll read it when it comes out.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, and here's the climax of that fight~ Glad that you did~ Hehe, yeah, that's All For One's name for him alright~ Probably yeah, since he knows how to use his power to destroy enemies. Glad that you liked the Quirks powers. Hikari and Endeavour managed to work together quite well~ It seems that they were yeah, that or they had their Quirks stolen and given to the Nomu's, Yup, it took the combined efforts of the students to save him. She did yeah, I always planned it for around this time, I thought that's what would be the most emotionally satisfying. Yup, she surely has, and well, you never know~ Yup, he knew that he had a mission and he wasn't going to stop until he's done it. It seems so yeah. We'll see their Quirks in the near future. Sure, that looks good to me, sounds pretty fun too~ He could do something like that, it would be rather interesting. It's obvious that it is him, if it isn't then God knows what he's going to turn out to be, it would make more sense for him to be that person, wont spoil for those who haven't read the manga. I have seen the trailer for it yeah, and it seems like that. Maybe, depends on what happens in the movie. If he is, yeah I suppose so~ Maybe so yeah, sounds good to me~ Yeah, I suppose that they would be pleased if that happened. Sure, he could have something like that. He's not that kind of cat. Maybe. Yeah, they could do, or he could use his Life to animate her ice. He has that with Death. Maybe they could. It will be fun huh. Perhaps they will. Perhaps so yeah. Probably be like that yeah. That sounds like a cool idea. They wont lose that just yet, I've still got some plans for that. I know who Izuku's gonna fight during that arc, as with Kenji and the others.**

 **Andrew123456; Yeah, I am.**

 **Guest 3; Sure, that all sounds quite awesome, I like the sound of that. And yeah, those girls would be fine choices.**

 **Vizard Masky; Yeah, maybe he might do~ Thanks very much! Yeah, the climax is this chapter. Maybe we will see them suffer yeah~ He will do, in the future sometime. Yeah, I get it, sounds great to me~**

 **AphaOmega; He surely isn't no. It is quite versatile yeah, especially with how he uses it. Well, something's gonna happen regardless~ He is yeah, Kenji knows how to use them alright~ Even a possessed Kenji knows what's going on and how to overcome people and see weaknesses. They did yeah, everyone worked together to get him free. Lets see if they can or not.**

 **Neonlight01; They surely do yeah. Yeah, he knows their battle strategies and knows how to counter them. Yup, it seems like that huh~? We'll have to wait and see.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **United States of Deadly Smash!**

Stain and Hajime stared one another down within the lab they were in. Because of his surprising speed and strength, he was caught off guard, but he was still ready.

"Sorry but this is for my Father!"

Hajime cheered, launching himself forward, skating across the ground, and launched himself at Stain at high speed. His speed was insane, Stain barely had any chance to do anything other than getting swing his sword for Hajime, who ducked under the blade, and then came at him with a wild toothy grin on his face, his fist aimed for Stain's upper body.

Stain swung his blade for Hajime in amazing speeds, only for Hajime to skate out of the way, appearing towards his left, Stain threw his knife in that direction, anticipating the boy to go there, only for Hajime to surprise Stain by snatching his knife from the air, twirling it, and slashed right back at the man, creating sparks between their blades.

"So you aren't that bad when it comes to fighting boy."

Stain complimented, showcasing a slight thrilling look.

"I've been trained to handle any kind of opponent. To fight on All Might's calibre, and you are no All Might."

Stain grinned wildly.

"You're right child, I'm no All Might, but neither are you!"

Stain launches a knife towards him, who parries with the knife he had from Stain beforehand, only for Stain to withdraw two knives, and doing a double slash at the boy, who ducks out of the way, only for a sword up high to come raining down towards him at a fast speed, Hajime releasing a smirk at the sight.

"And your Quirk, Bloodcurdle cannot hold a candle to my own Quirk Stain. I shall slay everything that's before me, and that includes you, you evil doer, for my Father. Slaying innocent people, I shall be the deciding factor in dealing with you. I'll show you my Quirk now. It's called Repel Force."

"Repel Force?"

Hajime smirked, as he punched the ground. As soon as he did, the ground became uprooted, and caught the others in a massive wave of the earth, forcing Chitose and Stain to dodge out of the way, but the others were caught, and were brought under a giant pile of rubble.

"S-Shit..."

Chitose muttered, seeing the doctor smirking at the sight.

The young boy looked up towards them, and gave a deadly smile.

"My Quirk was made to destroy All Might and all enemies my Father would come across. By combining my Father's power with another, my Quirk can affect anything I can touch. I can repel myself from the air to shoot at my enemies or repel the air to blast an enemy with, and also repel my feet on the ground to increase my speed or punch the ground to repel that away from me as I showed you, I can even repel someone's body away from me if I can land a hit on them, and repel the force of a punch right back at the person so they feel like they've just been punched by their own power. Combining that with my body which has been enhanced to peak efficiency, I shall destroy any enemy before me."

The boy catches the sword that Stain had thrown at him before, and swings it outwards, repelling the air from the swing, and repelled it right back towards Stain who grimaced, and jumped left, but some of the air caught his arm, and split some of his skin, but he didn't even wince despite bleeding.

"That's quite interesting. So anything around you is a weapon, even just punching people can make others break easily...I see why you were made, repelling a punch from All Might right back at him, would cause a lot of problems. You indeed possess a powerful Quirk. But you can't hold a candle to me in fighting, and I'll show you why that is right now!"

Stain charged for Hajime while Chitose watched on from a distance. She watched as Stain slashed multiple times at Hajime, in an attempt to try and get the boy off guard, but he moved with the fluidity of water, dancing around the slashes that he was receiving, and then swung his own blade outwards, slashing right through Stain's swords, breaking them easily, the man himself narrowing his eyes at the sight, but he leaped over the body of the boy, attempting to slash up high, only for the young man to stomp on the ground which released a repelling force which broke the ground down and his body sunk deeper into the destroyed earth, avoiding the blade, then he back flipped, Stain having no choice but to block with his arm, which he felt crack as soon as the kick landed against his body, Stain's eyes widening in pain, but he also noticed something as well.

He landed on the ground, looking at his arm.

It felt sore.

He felt pain.

But he also had realized something about Hajime's power.

Stain furrowed his eyebrows.

"I suspect you have to use your hands and feet to activate your Quirk. So, if I cut you and you can't touch me, you still bleed. You bleed, you get stopped, understand that boy?"

Hajime adopted a small smirk, seemingly looking rather calm and collected.

"Then try and make me bleed Stain."

Hajime baited, Stain showcasing a deranged smirk, and twirled a blade within his fingers, aiming for the young boy while the doctor began having the Nomu be warped away. Chitose knew that this was going to be difficult, this boy wasn't even a joke, he was a scary competitor to fight and they couldn't get past him.

* * *

Kenji finally managed to get to the area that the fighting was happening, and saw what was going on. He had searched the city, and couldn't find Hajime, Misaki or Aki anywhere like he thought, so all he had left now was to get the information from All For One or Yami themselves.

He could see that Yami was healing All For One's wounds, and knew she'd be dangerous.

With Yami there, All For One had someone that could restore his body.

All Might was running out of time.

He was bleeding from the area he was wounded years ago. It was clear that All Might wasn't going to be able to last for much longer.

Reaper was pushing his body far and was bleeding.

All For One however was feeling a pull on his stamina.

He was draining and so was Yami.

They had limits, and these four monsters were beginning to feel the strain on the fight at hand.

"I have to admit Kuromaru, you are doing much better than I expected. I could have died several times during our exchange. It was indeed right for me to make that control Nomu, and if it had gotten All Might, this fight would have been finished now. I guess you did inherit the talents of your Mother and Father."

"All I inherited from you was my Quirk, if my power is on that level, then that's because of hard work I put in. I've been training for years to destroy you All For One. For everything you've done."

Reaper declared strongly, while All Might nodded "Well said." but All For One still snickered.

"I wont go down this day without a fight. I am ashamed to admit that, my power isn't going to be enough to fight you both. But with my wife beside me, there's nothing we can't destroy. Because after you're gone, we'll be taking Kenji away with us, and raising him to be the ultimate Villain with no equals. It's what I've been doing with Tomura, and I've also been doing it with Kenji."

"What does that mean?"

All Might demanded from All For One who stood up on shaky legs, his wounds healing, but not completely. It seemed Yami also had to heal her own wounds.

"I've been preparing him for years now. He's growing stronger and stronger. He's intelligent and his wit is top notch. My Grandson is going to be the greatest Villain this world has seen. Together with Tomura, side by side. I didn't just pick Tomura for nothing. Beyond messing with you All Might."

Reaper swung his scythe outwards, while Kenji watched on from the side.

"You picked some members for your group, didn't you? Grandson of Nana Shimura, and your own Grandson. I guess that I'll have to teach you a lesson about-"

"Die!"

Suddenly, a Dragon of Death erupted outwards, grabbing Yami's body and flung her away from the area.

Then it breathed onto All For One, though he used Air Walk to levitate into the sky so he wasn't hit by the power, and then blasted out his air cannon with his enhancement and spring like limbs, ripping through the Dragon, Daisuke grimaced at the feeling.

"Daisuke, so you've come..."

Reaper breathed out, Daisuke chortled.

"You're looking worn out old man."

Reaper adopted a slight smirk on his face.

"Naturally, I'm getting older."

Daisuke flipped his hand in the air, and saw that All For One was going to use an air cannon against him once more, only to realize that he couldn't.

His Quirk wasn't activating at all.

And then a reason why came from behind him.

"Sorry Granddad, I've stopped all your Quirks."

It was Irina who had a wire inside of All For One's body, he growled angrily, and ripped it out, only for Hikari to appear beside All For One, and kick him right in the face, her strength flinging him backwards into a building a good distance away, both Reaper and All Might chuckled awkwardly.

"That was for my children asshole." Hikari looked towards Reaper and All Might, seeing their injuries. "You guys, are you going to be okay…?"

"We'll be fine. Where's Gran Torino?"

All Might's question was met with a smile from Hikari.

"He's just gone to help out Endeavour and the others with the remaining Nomu's that had shown up. While you fight All For One, we'll take Yami off your case and deal with her ourselves."

"Are you sure? She's powerful..."

When Reaper tried to argue, Hikari giggled sweetly.

"Don't worry about us, we'll do our best. Now, be careful, and don't die, okay? I wont forgive either of you if you die."

Reaper and All Might gulp, nodding a single time.

Hikari looked between her two children.

"Ready?"

"Yes Mother, lets do this."

"Ooh yeah, lets do it Mom!"

Hikari smiled, and took off with her two children, while Reaper and All Might inhale slowly, ready for the new fight they'd be going into.

Kenji looked at the fleeting forms of his Mother and siblings, and then to Reaper and All Might, wondering which one he should go and help. He thought that his Mother, with Daisuke and Irina could take down Yami who's been worn down by Reaper, and All Might.

All Might and Reaper looked to be growing tired, but All Might more so than Reaper, so he thought staying there to help would be best if they needed his assistance.

However All For One had other ideas, seeing as Reaper and All Might seemed ready to brawl, and that he himself also knew that he would have a difficult fight ahead of them.

"Did you think that I'd be out of ideas for you?" Suddenly, from around him, black portals opened, and what came spitting out was Yami. More Yami's, Reaper counted at least half a dozen. "Heh, my wife here went through the cloning process. During the night with the forest raid, and getting Kenji, I had that boy, Twice, create clones of Yami to assist me. I knew that fighting you both was going to be difficult. Hell, fighting you with Yami was a challenge. That's why I made a controlling Nomu, but that controlled my Grandson instead. However, now that they're here, they're going to be difficult to defeat. More than the clones that boy created of the one called Dabi, these are a little more durable due to having Yami's body and her Quirk's. Though as you can see, they aren't the real deal, but for this fight, they wont be easy to defeat."

"I see, so we fight inferior versions of my Mother, and my Father huh."

Reaper scowl made itself known.

All Might however chuckled, tightening his weakening hand.

"It doesn't matter if you have a thousand of her and yourself, they're still weaker than she is. So, even if you come at us all at once, it doesn't mean anythinmg! As we'll beat them all, wont we Kuro?!"

"Is this that U.A spirit we're supposed to be proud of?"

Reaper snickered out, only for All Might to show his usual smile.

"Of course it is Kuro! Come on, you and me together cannot lose!"

Though All Might was showing bravery, Reaper could see that All Might's form was reverting back to how it usually was. It was weakening, he didn't have much time left.

If they were going to finish it, they had to do it quickly.

Reaper placed his hand on All Might's shoulder, confusing him slightly.

"Come on then old friend, you back me up. Allow me to waste them, you save your energies as much as you can to beat down All For One. I can deal with my Mother, and Father until that time comes."

"Are you sure…? Saving my energies means I can't support you as much as I used too...I have to leave it to you...damn it. This body of mine...it's weakened. It's weaker than it used to be old friend..."

All Might regretted that.

In the moment that they needed it, All Might didn't have the power anymore.

He couldn't fight as much as before.

He couldn't support Reaper in this harsh condition to fight these powerful enemies.

Even then, Reaper just flashed him a smirk.

"Consider me your Number Two, to the Number One Hero, Endeavour might be the official Number Two, but I don't recall him ever beating me for that position...Heh, it's been so long since I've called myself that. Truthfully, I didn't mind being second best to you. I thought your ideals were wonderful. Yet also lacked the future of what your support structure meant, which is what I want to change, to make all Hero's be the pillars, not just a single pillar, relying on one pillar wont support a house forever, it takes multiple, that's what my goals have been since the beginning, and to protect those who have been outcast by society, like I have, like my son...but, I can hear the cheers for you old friend. Coming from the crowds way back there, their noise even reaches here, they need to see their Hero survive. Because either way, I know that this is your last hurrah, so lets make it a spectacular one, and give fear to the true Villain's out there, and the evil Hero's alike. In the end, I want to build a better world for my sons, and my daughter. I want them to be able to look at me, and not be frightened anymore."

All Might could feel inspiration coming from Reaper.

He was encouraging him to continue on.

Even though he knew that they were facing harsh odds, and that he'd have to pull more work due to how All Might was losing his Quirk, Reaper still was giving All Might the will to carry on, the will to fight, and the will to fight beside him once more.

"Kuro...after this, I can guarantee it, people will see you for the Hero I always knew you were, and I can tell you straight, not one of your children looks at you with fear anymore."

Reaper's smile came to his face.

However, All For One began chuckling.

"Sentimental speeches you people like to give. How beautifully wasteful on the dead."

Reaper gave him a glare.

"Sentimental is better than being senile like you, and we're not dead yet. Don't forget, you had to resort to having clones fight for you, because you knew you'd not be able to beat us. You and Yami vs me and All Might, you'd lose every single time." Reaper's eyes shot for All Might who gave him a proud smile. "Come on, back me up Toshi, don't leave me, as the teens would say, hanging."

"You're a very odd person, but I admire your tenacious spirit! Yes, let us strive forward to beat them together!"

Reaper and All Might got into a fighting position.

This would be the final battle the pair of friends would have.

The final time they'd be able to do this.

But, it didn't matter.

Because they had a job to do, and that was to end this enemy once and for all.

* * *

Hikari, Irina and Daisuke flew off to a different location to face down Yami together. The three stood together, while Yami released giggle after giggle out of her mouth, looking between the three of them as if they were nothing to her.

"So, you're going to take me on are you?"

"You might think that you're amazing, but you've got limits, and we will exploit your weaknesses in combat. In all your years, you've become reliant on those Quirks of yours, and have forgotten fundamentals for fighting."

Yami cocked her head curiously at the woman before her.

"Oh? What's that then dear?"

"Fighting without having to rely on the overwhelming power of your Quirks. Quirks are there to help you, not just something you have to rely on. You have to train yourself, and develop your Quirk and work together in tandem. Like I'll show you right now! Daisuke!"

"Yes!"

Daisuke summons a Dragon's head, and unleashes a blast of Death breath right for Yami, as Hikari spreads her life around her body, connecting it to the air around them, and then thrusted her hand forward, unleashing what seemed to be a very strong tornado of life air for their target, mixing together with Daisuke's attack, while Irina sent her wires into both Daisuke, and Hikari, charging them with more power than they had beforehand, their powers increased to a point even Yami began sweating a little bit.

"S-Shit, that feels like my husbands level attack..."

Yami grimaced, and span her arms and unleashed a tornado of Death right for the attack coming for her.

Their attacks meshed together, and immediately blew the area away. The ground was destroyed, the nearby buildings turned into nothingness, but Yami noticed despite her adding some power to her attack with some Quirks, it still was being overpowered by the trio attack of Mother, and two oldest children, pushing against Yami's attack so easily that even she was surprised.

"Aaaaah!"

Yami cried out as the power overcame her attack, and caught her up in the combined attack of Mother and children, blasting her through several parts of the city, smashing through some buildings, and dumped her body a good mile away from them, Irina smiled at the sight.

"It seems that we aren't so bad together."

"Don't let your guard down yet sweetheart." Hikari's eyes went towards Daisuke. "Daisuke, use your technique to combine with your Death animals. With your costume on, you should be able to handle it more, right?"

"You're right. Back in the forest, I didn't have my costume to assist me. But I came prepared today."

"Good. Then you'll be our main attacker. Irina, support us with your Quirk, and enhance our powers with your own. Then, I'll support you Daisuke in close quarters combat. We have to bypass that regeneration Quirk of hers. If we combine our powers, we should be able to beat her down into the ground, and hopefully stop her from moving. Perhaps Irina, you could cut off her Quirk the moment we unleash a devastating attack. But she'll be expecting that, so we have to play our cards right."

Daisuke nodded his head, and summoned what appeared to be a Dragon. Then he allowed the Dragon to cling to his body. It clung to his Hero costume, forming claws, and a tail behind him. Large Dragon wings, and it also coated his head within Death, becoming like a Dragon's body.

Irina then allowed her wires to hang around her form, so she could support her family.

Hikari herself allowed her wings to appear, but they seemed to be a little bit different than before. They seemed sleeker, sharper, and seemed to also be shaking around slightly. She also forced leaves to come to her side, and formed what seemed to be a sword that was vibrating as well.

Yami raised her head, looking back towards the trio of Mikami's, seeing that they were incoming at high speed. Daisuke was the fastest on his wings, appearing beside her, and swung a claw for her body, she retaliated with her own claw against his own, clashing dangerously, with Death dancing between them.

His Dragon skin held back the wounds that Yami's Death otherwise would have given, while Hikari appeared behind her, swinging her katana downwards, and began cutting into her skin, but she roared, and unleashed a wave of Death, killing off the leaf blade, forcing Hikari to fly backwards, while Irina sent out her wires, wrapping around Yami's body, binding her long enough for Daisuke to break through her nails, and deliver a devastating punch right in the face of Yami, digging into the flesh of hers, flinging her backwards.

"Haaaaaaaaaah!"

Hikari spun her leg around, kicking the woman right into the ground, creating a shock wave which tore through the ground. Yami let out a cry, but didn't even stop with her attack, and unleashed a large wave of Death right for Hikari.

Hikari summoned a barrier around her with her Life added to the air, but what she saw next was insane.

She saw that Yami was using her Death so much that her arm was being destroyed.

She was destroying her own arm, which in turn broke through Hikari's barrier, and washed over Hikari's body, digging into her flesh.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

If Hikari didn't have her Life Quirk, she would have died by that attack.

She used her Quirk to negate the damage as much as possible, but she was blasted out of the sky, smashing into the ground heavily with some wounds on her body.

"Mom!"

Irina rushed to her Mother, and helped her while Daisuke cracked his neck side to side, seeing that Yami's arm was a bloodied mess, it looked so withered and broken that she wouldn't be able to use it anymore. She had used her Death so much that she had sacrificed her entire arm, which didn't seem to bother her.

"See this?" Yami raised her mess of an arm...which was regenerating once more. "Means nothing to me. With these Quirks, my body can use the Death to the ultimate potential. I can sacrifice an arm, as it will heal from all of the damage. So I can afford to unleash a lot of my power, and you all have your limits. I don't have limits."

"Yes you do. You've been pushed by my Father, and All Might, you've only got borrowed time."

Yami hated to admit it but they were right.

It wasn't going to last indefinitely, so she would have to do her best to fight these enemies, and help out her husband.

* * *

As that happened, Stain continued his fight with Hajime, who he was having trouble with. The boy was fast, he was agile, and he was strong. And whenever he punched something, it was shatter. It wasn't super strength, it was something more trickier than that.

"Good Hajime, you've done well for your Father."

The doctor praised, while Chitose attempted to get close, only for Hajime to stomp on the ground, repelling the force of the stomp through the ground, and created a mini earthquake, forcing Chitose down onto the ground, while Stain came at the boy, his blade close to slashing his body.

But at the last second, Hajime's finger touched the blade, and Stain's blade was repelled away, shooting it into the air, allowing Hajime to punch Stain in the torso, his eyes widening as he felt the repulsion entering his body, repelling him away from Hajime, smashing his body away at such force that Stain was surprised.

But Stain noticed something as well.

How Hajime's body seemed to be slightly damaged despite him not receiving an attack from Stain himself.

" _This boy definitely has the power to contend with Pro Hero's alright. He's already stronger than most of them. And he's got a good handle on his Quirk as well. If I could land a cut on him, then he'd be exposed for me to stop him. But he's fast, and strong. He said he's been enhanced to be like this. So if that's the case then I don't know how I'm going to get through. However..._ "

Stain got to his feet, as the last of the Nomu were teleported away.

Chitose looked regretful, but the doctor was smirking at the sight.

"You tried your best, but you can't get past Hajime. Together, all five of the siblings could take down Hero society as we know it. They were made for that purpose. Hajime is indeed powerful, but the others also have powerful Quirks. You picked a fight with the wrong people."

Stain stepped forward while Hajime licked his lips.

"Your Quirk gives you backlash, doesn't it?"

Hajime narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. You can repel forces away from you that's true. But you also receive some of that repelled force directly to your body. I can see it right now. Your body is injured..."

"My body is also healing thanks to my Father's Quirk. That's why his DNA was made for me, to negate the damage as much as possible. If my Father wasn't my Father, then the force would be the same. But I'm made from his genetics, and have his body, and the force is decreased several times over than what it would be without my Father's DNA inside of me."

"Even then you're not immune to your powers. And I suspect you've not been in many battles. So that's also a downfall that you'd have. Powerful, but lack battle prowess which I have in abundance, boy."

Stain dashed forward, as Hajime tightened his hands, and came forward towards Stain. Stain tossed a blade into the air, and several daggers at Hajime, who used his incredible speed to deflect the knives right back at Stain with incredible force, but Stain leaped into the air, and took his blade, swinging it for Hajime.

Hajime went to repel it, when he noticed that there was a knife heading for him from the position Stain was before.

"It was a trick!"

Hajime watched as Stain came down with his sword, and the knife near him…

But the Hajime smirked.

"Fooled you."

Hajime flicked his wrist upwards, and the knife was reflected right back up towards the incoming Stain, who didn't have a choice but to swipe the blade coming for him, only for Hajime to appear and punch Stain's upper body, who managed to slice his arm at the same time, Stain's body went flying away while Hajime looked at his arm.

Seeing himself bleed…

It was odd.

He hadn't witnessed himself bleeding like that from an enemy before.

Then as Stain was in the air, licked his blood, causing Hajime to be dropped to the ground, at the cost of Stain being smashed into the side of the building, and made him grimace in pain. Chitose however saw that with Hajime on the ground, she saw the doctor panicking a little bit.

"Games over then."

Chitose pulled closer, and grabbed pieces of rubble.

She used her Quirk Landmine to infuse them with her Quirk, and casually chucked them towards the enemy, only for said enemy to have Misaki snatch them out of the air, and threw them back at Chitose who pulled away, while Misaki grabbed her brother.

"Hajime, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. It seems that I was caught. Father will be ashamed of me."

Misaki shook her head.

"No, you're a good person Hajime, and you did Dad proud. I'm sure of it."

Hajime offered a kind smile.

"Thanks Misaki."

Misaki dragged Hajime back towards the doctor and Aki along with Johnny.

"I guess this is where it ends. You failed to get back these children."

"No, wait!"

The doctor however activated a warping Quirk, and took them out of there.

"No...those poor kids..."

Chitose sighed deeply.

She had wished to have gotten the children…

But they hadn't expected someone that could even take on Stain.

It seems that this was quite complicated.

* * *

At the same time, Reaper came up against a few clones of his Mother, while All Might hung back. He knew that he'd have to save his power, but to send his friend into the fight by himself, was going to be a rather difficult thing to achieve.

Kenji watched from a distance as a camera from nearby camera men recorded everything. He thought about trying to get them away, but if he was caught, then he wouldn't be able to catch the enemy off guard and help if he was needed to.

"Come on then, show me what you've got!"

Reaper rushed forward as the clones of Yami came forward. Each had Death in their grown nails, and swung them for Reaper.

"Can you really fight them all, along with my own power boy? All Might seems to have seen better days. I doubt that he's got much left in him now. Perhaps one more attack, and even then, it seems to be a stretch."

Reaper's eyes glanced at All Might who narrowed his eyes on All For One.

"Who said I needed him to kick the shit out of you, and my Mother clones? I've been training for this day, to destroy you. I was fully prepared to take you down myself, even without All Might."

Despite saying it, All Might knew that Reaper was putting on a brave front.

But with the increased use of his Death, his body was becoming weaker, and was breaking.

He still pushed harder than he had seen, and admired him all the more.

"Now come on you ugly shits! Time to die!"

Reaper took his scythe, and swung it around like a propeller, forcing back the clones with a ring of Death surrounding him and expanding.

One clone managed to get through, and aimed her nails for Reaper's head filled with Death was shocked when Reaper stomped on the ground, unleashing Death through his feet, creating a wall that was quick thick, forcing the woman backwards who let out a cry.

"Die!"

Reaper came through the wall with his scythe, swinging the scythe for the woman's neck, who went to unleash Death herself, All For One thrusted his hand outwards and shot off an air cannon blast with the enhancement Quirk's, forcing Reaper to turn in that direction, and sent his scythe filled with Death, to slice through the air down the middle, splitting the blast into two directions that were harmlessly blasted away from him.

"Maybe I did make a mistake not keeping you with me for longer. Still, I've made my stake on the future with my boys."

All For One chuckled with delight, seeing Reaper handling himself against them all at the same time, and even with him in the mix.

All Might watched as Reaper continued the fight.

" _These clones seem to have the skills of Yami, and the power isn't as much, but it is still a very high Pro Hero. Essentially, Kuro's fighting six Pro Hero's that could be ranked around Endeavour's level, along with All For One by himself. If it is going against the odds, then he's truly doing just that, and all to make sure I have enough power to take down All For One. Kuro...you truly are amazing._ "

Two clones came from the left and right hand side of Reaper, who bent his body backwards, avoiding the attacks of the slashes, while All For One, releases a strong blast of compressed air at Reaper, who leaps into the sky, allowing the air to sail below him, as another clone of Yami appeared above him, and aimed a Death blast downwards.

Reaper swung his scythe for the Death, slicing it apart, while two more clones came up, and sliced at him with Death infused nails, and strength enhancements. Reaper felt the slicing on his arms, but he didn't seem to care, grabbing one of the Yami clones heads.

"Final Death!"

Reaper unleashed a very strong Death blast. However, this was highly concentrated on one area. It pierced right through the woman's head, taking off her head instantly, and then aimed his hand downwards, overlapping with the woman's body entirely so she couldn't regenerate her body anymore, killing off a single clone.

All For One growled at that.

" _That attack overcame Super Regeneration. Even if it is a weakened version, it still was strong enough to kill it off, and if used on the real Yami, she'd be killed...if that attack was aimed at me, then he'd kill me with that technique. There's no way I could survive if that landed against my head or my heart. My son truly has grown to be very powerful. I'm almost proud of him._ "

All For One had to admit that was the case. Reaper in ways, had overcome him in power, at least when it came to killing. He had grown to a place that if he and All For One did have a fight against one another and went all out...he didn't know if he'd be able to beat Reaper in a fight and that terrified him for Tomura's future if Reaper was to survive here, Reaper would be able to destroy Tomura and Yami along with the High End Nomu's, he was a force to be reckoned with.

"You're next!"

Reaper then directed it to a nearby clone with his Final Death still activating, destroying his hand, ripping it asunder, the clone tried to fight it off, but the Death grew larger, and overlapped with her body as well, destroying her body instantly, leaving not even a spec of dust behind.

Kenji was beyond surprised by the speed of killing power he unleashed.

It was something that could be used to destroy any Hero.

"Aaaah!"

Once she was gone, Reaper was forced to stop, as his hand erupted in blood. His fingers were shaking, it looked hard to even move them. Most of his skin was eroded away, and it looked like he was going to be having trouble moving that hand for a while.

Even then, he still had something's to do.

With four clones left, Reaper briefly paused, the clones turned to All Might, and charged him.

"Shit!"

The clones rushed All Might who took a defensive stance. They each gathered Death within their hands, and rotated their arms around, and sent out waves of Death that looked like twisters, forcing All Might to jump away from the areas, skidding to the left, only to see that All For One appeared beside him.

"Sorry All Might, you are finished here."

All For One strengthened up his arm. It looked like a mass of flesh with bones sticking out of it, and aimed it for All Might. All Might tightened his fist and thrusted it right for All For One's own fist, and they collided in a large burst of air pressure around them destroying the majority of the area, and impact recoil activated, causing All Might's arm to suffer the impact of the attack, cutting into his flesh, and blood shooting out of him, while the clones of Yami appeared before him.

"S-Shit!"

All Might couldn't defend himself from them at the same time, as they sharpened their fingernails, and stabbed forward with Death surrounding their nails. All Might panicked while struggling with All For One's fist, only for Reaper to come in with a large burst of Death, which rather than kill, forced them all backwards, but All Might's wound was pierced once more with one of the Yami clones stabbing him, his eyes widening in pure shock, and pain, his stance weakening just enough for All For One's fist to push through, batting his arm to the right, and his fist sailed for his chest, to end his life.

"I don't think so!"

Reaper came in slashing with his scythe, and aimed for his chest.

All For One pulled backwards, but not before the scythe sliced deeply into All For One's body, cutting him from right shoulder to left hip, adding Death into the wound to make it bleed more heavily, and made him cry out, while he jumped back.

All Might clutched his stomach, falling to his knees.

Reaper could see his wound bleeding quite heavily, and the form he had was going. He didn't have more than a few minutes, and that was if he pushed it. Along with how he was bleeding, he was sure that he wouldn't be able to move as well as he could do before.

"Hmph, so the great All Might got wounded like that did he?"

All Might, despite the pain he felt, looked over Reaper.

"And you, the famous Reaper, helping out the Hero's."

Reaper adopted a soft smile on his face, and stepped forward.

"I know, what's wrong with me?" Reaper chuckled. "I'll send him at you in the worst condition possible for that bastard. I'll wear him down Toshi, you just sit back and try to stop your wounds bleeding."

"But what about you…?"

Reaper gave a kind smile towards him, which was quite rare for anyone to see.

"As I said, I'll send him to you in the worst condition. We have one chance now, it's time to make it count."

"Kuro..."

All Might looked on with sorrowful eyes as Reaper himself swung his scythe towards All For One who was bleeding.

"Come on Father, show me what you've got, and I'll show you what I've got."

"Alright then. Come on ladies, lets finish him."

[Yes~]

All For One then flew forward as the clones all came at Reaper at once.

All For One enlarged his arm, and added a few strength Quirks onto it, and swung for Reaper, who stuck out his hand, gathering Death around it, and took on the fist by himself, creating a clash of air between them, All Might stood his ground while panting, but could see that Reaper was being repelled backwards with the strength that he had.

"Slice him down now!"

[Yes my love~]

All For One ordered, so the clones infused Death into their nails, and went to stab Reaper, when the man smirked up at All For One, despite his arm beginning to bleed, blood dripping down his arm, and hit the ground like rain, confusing All For One.

"What's with the smirk boy?"

"It's just, you think I'm going to stop fighting? I'll never stop fighting against you because you stole away my childhood, you stole my future away from me, you stole my daughter and my son, you've ruined my families lives for so long. As if I'd simply just stop fighting!" Reaper pushed All For One's arm backwards, surprising All Might, who barely could push his hand back with his strength. The muscles within Reaper's arm were being pushed to their limits. "I'll send you to hell Father!"

Reaper gathered Death in his other hand, forcing All For One's hand away, as Yami clones stabbed into his form. His upper body were being pierced by Yami's Death claws, and blood spewed out of him.

"D-Dad..."

Kenji gasped from his position, but saw his Father smirking still. He was pushing through it, he was forcing himself to fight through the pain, and thrusted his Death fist right into All For One's stomach, Impact Recoil activated and dealt physical damage to Reaper's arm, tearing through it, but he didn't stop, and his fist smashed right through All For One's stomach, All Might gasped at the sight, the Death pierced through All For One, and spread to take most of his torso.

If he hadn't pulled back at the last second, All For One would have been bisected by the Death Fist, but a large amount of blood came out of All For One, who was struggling to breathe, falling onto his back, and clutched what remained of his torso.

"N-No...I-It can't end here..."

Reaper panted, falling to his knees while the clones of Yami rushed to All For One.

They clutched his body and shared their regeneration power with him, healing his torso, among other things. Though because the damage was severe, they had to sacrifice their bodies to heal his injuries, and even then, he couldn't heal his entire body.

Three clones were sacrificed, leaving only one left so she could fight.

All For One thought that would be the best, since he was bleeding profusely from his wounded stomach.

All Might panted from seeing that he was still going, but he was still bleeding.

He wouldn't last longer now.

Reaper had given him an opportunity to beat the enemy.

However, they still had the Yami clone to deal with.

Now with both Reaper, and All Might weakened, it was going to be too difficult to face them both.

Then All For One chuckled.

"You've done good my son, you've taken out many clones, and wounded me. I wont be able to fight for much longer...no, to say that I have a chance to deliver more than a few attacks would be going too far. But looking at you both now, you're done." All Might, and Reaper both glared as All For One raised his arm, with the final clone doing the same, gathering wind and Death together. "Goodbye Kuromaru, All Might."

Reaper, and All Might tightened their hands.

But they knew an attack like that wouldn't be able to be stopped by them.

They both were drained…

But at that moment, black goo shot out of All For One's mouth, teleporting him in front of Yami's clone, and their attacks released without them being able to stop, colliding with one another's, blasting them away from the other.

Kenji then appeared before All For One, with his wings extended, his foot pressing against All For One's chest, his eyes locked onto the scarred tissue where All For One's eyes used to be, and kicked downwards, slamming him through the ground, causing him to bleed more than before, while he took out what seemed to be a vial of poison, stabbing it down into All For One who let out a breath.

"Had one left, you'll be stopped for a few minutes now."

Kenji pushed off, and flew back to All Might, and Reaper, getting between them, and the recovering Yami clone.

"Kenji! W-What are you doing here?! Get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

Reaper yelled at his son, but Kenji's eyes turned back to him, with a smile.

"It takes just one day for your life to change." He began, to the confusion of All Might, but Reaper understood what he was saying. "Just one day, and your whole world can be different. I've had days like that. The day my life was turned upside down, the day All Might gave Deku-kun his Quirk, the day when Class 1A accepted me, the day that I was taken by the League...and today. If I can do one good thing today, then it is to protect my Father, and All Might! It's my duty as a Hero in training to defend you both from this clone!"

Reaper, and All Might stared incredulously at Kenji's form, watching as he had a showdown with a Yami clone herself.

* * *

The crowd had been watching the fight between All Might, Reaper, All For One and Yami plus her clones for the entire time. Whispers about Reaper even siding with All Might began to stir up the crowd, and people even cheered for Reaper.

It seemed crazy that people were cheering for Reaper when he was the supposed Villain.

Izuku and the others walked through the city, looking at the screens, and witnessed the battle.

"God, they're on a completely different level."

Izuku muttered, Shinso hugged his upper body.

"Definitely, this is an insane battle. I can't believe that Reaper, and All Might are fighting together. This is a once in a lifetime battle we're witnessing."

"Even if that's the case, it seems like a hard battle."

Shoto informed the others who continued looking on at the battle that was on a different level. They were casually blowing away buildings as they were nothing. That was how powerful these people were, and right now, they wouldn't be able to do anything at all.

But then they saw Kenji stepping into the frame. Seeing that he had downed All For One and Yami clone, and now was going to engage in combat with Yami's clone, Katsuki and the others didn't have any words to say, they were speechless.

"W-What's he doing...Ken..."

Katsuki looked worried for Kenji facing down the clone of Yami's by himself.

They still felt exhausted from their fights from before, so they couldn't even go into the battle. Izuku didn't want to risk Eri using her Quirk again in case it went out of control, so even he couldn't do anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikari, Daisuke, and Irina continued to face down Yami who was becoming increasingly tired.

They also were becoming tired, but they didn't show it on their faces.

Instead, they tightened their stances, and got ready to deliver blows to Yami.

But Yami waved a hand in front of her face, and summoned her Death, which began to spread out through the area, Hikari could feel that something was changing, the air itself was being destroyed around them.

"She's doing something dangerous, come close children!"

Hikari quickly thrusted her hand outwards, and created a dome around them, as the Death continued going outwards, creating a mass that was surrounding them.

She then ripped out her own fingers, which made Irina cry out, tossing them to different locations, while new fingers replaced the ones she ripped off.

"W-What is she doing? I don't understand..."

Irina saw that the fingers were still emitting Death though.

"Those will continue destroying the oxygen around here until there's none left! Even if I can't beat you, you're going to suffocate!"

Irina and the others gasped.

They were going to suffocate…

They were going to die.

It seemed so scary that Irina and Hikari didn't know how long they'd last.

Daisuke on the other hand didn't even bat an eyelid.

"Killed by suffocation, so all we have to do is destroy you before it destroys us. Fine, lets do this. Mother, you should use your Life Quirk to wrap domes of air around our heads, and then using your Life Quirk, you can keep replicating the air for us to breathe."

"If I do that Daisuke, I wont be able to concentrate on fighting as much. You'd have to fight her with Irina."

"I know, but if we can't breathe, then we're done for, aren't we? Isn't it better to go out together having tried something than nothing at all? Even if we just stop this woman's body from going to help out All For One. We've done good, haven't we?"

"...Alright, lets do this."

Hikari manipulated the barrier around them to form domes around Daisuke's, Irina's and her own head. Yami seemed intrigued by what she was doing, and saw that they had created personal oxygen spheres to help them out.

Daisuke flew out, and charged for Yami.

"Come on then, even if with that, all I have to do his shatter your barrier."

She raised her arm, and gathered her power, thrusting her fist with Daisuke's own, colliding in a way that the ground tore upwards from their incredible strength that they had. Daisuke pushed her fist to the side, and sliced downwards with his claws only for Yami to swing her own claws right for his own, clashing violently.

She pushed Daisuke backwards, and spun her arms outwards, and her Death became like two tornado's, Daisuke flew up high into the air, but she followed him with her arms, it looked like they were going to catch him, Yami's speed was growing and growing all the more…

No.

It wasn't that.

It was the Death that was surrounding the area that was making it harder to move.

Even then Daisuke didn't give up, and he created what seemed to be a giant Leviathan monster which also equipped itself onto Daisuke's body and he felt another hit to his body.

"Super Move, Double Infusion!"

Using two Death animals on his body, took its toll.

But it also increased his power some more.

His body also became like a Leviathan's, allowing him to bend out of the way of the Death, and use the wings of the Dragon to fly around the tornado's of Death, surprising Yami quite a bit, managing to get close to Yami.

"Bite down!"

A roaring came from Daisuke's body, and two large fangs erupted from his shoulders, and attempted to bite down onto Yami's body, when she spun her arms upwards, instead of releasing her Death outwards it released it upwards to combat the fangs of Daisuke's own, the fangs biting down into the Death as Daisuke's own body suffered the consequences from using this kind of power.

Even then, he didn't surrender, while Irina sunk her wires into his body, and transferred her own power to Daisuke so his abilities could be increased even more, Daisuke felt the boost to his powers, and managed to use that to break through Yami's attack, tightening his hand, and thrusted it forward like a spear, piercing right through Yami's body, who spat out blood.

"Like that Yami?"

Yami smirked at the sight, despite a hand being through her torso, it seemed that she didn't care.

"Aren't you forgetting my Super Regeneration Quirk? You're not going to be able to beat me like this."

"Maybe not, but I've got my sister."

Yami seemed confused.

Only for it to come clear when Irina's wires went into the fingers Yami discarded before, and changed their direction that the Death was being released, and aimed it right back for Yami who spat out some more blood, and forced her body off of Daisuke's hand, long enough to dodge the Death blasts Irina sent with her fingers, making her sigh slightly, as her stomach was patched up with her Quirk Super Regeneration.

Daisuke fell to his knees, as Hikari noticed the air was coming back once more, so she dropped the barriers around their heads.

"Daisuke, are you alright?"

Daisuke nodded slowly.

"This kills my body quite quickly, so we have to finish this soon."

Hikari nodded, as Yami rubbed her stomach, looking between the three people before her.

"It seems that poor Daisuke's about to die...I can help you along with that!"

Yami raised her hand, but Hikari did the same.

Summoning her life around her, and then twisted her hands around, which began to affect the air, causing it to become more of a twister around her hands, then she thrusted them towards Yami.

Yami smirked as the wind came closer to her, when she pushed Daisuke back a good distance, and then charged Death into her fist, thrusting it forward for the Life Wind, and clashed with it, creating a great shockwave around the area, which blew the ground around them away.

"Sorry, doesn't work like that!"

Daisuke watched as Yami's hand glow with her Death energy. It looked as if it was going to destroy Hikari's body. It was stronger than it usually was, it was destroying her entire arm, she was even surpassing the speeds of Super Regeneration from how powerful her attack is.

Hikari scowled, and cupped her own hands together, and gathered Life around her body. The leaves around the area, were being destroyed by Yami's power, Yami's face turned her smirk onto Hikari herself.

"So, you're going to die now. How does it feel?"

Irina gasped, thrusting her wires forward to try and stop Yami.

But Yami's waves of Death even destroyed Irina's wires, so she couldn't get them close to her.

"I don't think so!"

Yami went to release her Quirk, when suddenly, Gran Torino came shooting in, kicking her in the back of the head, knocking her off balance long enough for Kamui Woods to thrust his wood at her, and wrapped it around her body.

"Seriously, you kids."

Yami used her Death to kill the wood, only for Edgeshot to come in, using his Foldabody Quirk to slice against her body, piercing her chest, making her growl out angrily.

She then summoned her Death around her, and extended it far, using it on Edgeshot's body faster than he could move, blasting him away from her body, but because of that, she fell down to her knees, and panted heavily.

Hikari noticed that, she didn't have long left.

She was running out of steam. This is what they had been waiting for.

So she summoned her Life around her, and forced it towards Yami's body, wrapping around her wrists, and lifted them up into the air, binding her arms.

"Now kids! Unleash your powers!"

""You got it!""

Irina swung her wires outwards, and span around the young woman's body, and enclosed on her.

"Shredding Wires!"

Irina used one of her own Super Moves to turn her wires into very thin cutting devices, and began shredding apart Yami's body, who gasped to see that despite her regeneration Quirk, Irina's wires were actually doing a good deal of damage.

"Now it's time for the Dragon's Deadly Breath!"

Daisuke inhaled deeply, with his Dragon fused to him, he managed to breathe out a very deadly breath of Death. Mixing it together with Irina's wires which caught the breath, and infused it into the cells of Yami, her body began being torn up from the inside out, making her cry and scream in extreme pain.

Yami, seeing her body about to be destroyed, released Death inside of her, and destroyed Daisuke's attack from the inside, but she fell to her knees, and coughed up a good chunk of blood.

"It's Super Regeneration at its best, healing from that kind of attack."

Hikari informed.

"But, it still has limits. I doubt she'd be able to do that again, especially after what I've seen from her battle with Dad, and All Might. She's drained...she can't keep this going. She knows it as well, that's why she's hesitating to strike."

True to Daisuke's words, Yami was draining fast, and hard.

Daisuke then stepped forward, summoning his Death into his arm. Hikari noticed his arm getting shredded by the Death, so she sent her Life out towards him, and began healing his wounds the best that she could.

"Daisuke, use your Quirk to finish her off. Knock her out. If we can't kill her, then we can at least subdue her by knocking her unconscious."

"Yeah, you're right. Back me up!"

Hikari nodded, and continued healing him, while Yami summoned Death to her fist.

"Come on then, show me your power!"

Daisuke rushed forward as did Yami. Their energies swirled around them while they ran. The area was being doused with Death, and killing off the entire area. It looked as if they were going to be slaughtered by the Death.

But still, their fists came clashing at one another, and a shock wave knocked back Gran Torino, Kamui Woods and Edgeshot, Irina stood her ground along with her Mother, Daisuke felt his arm being torn apart from the attack, as was Yami's.

"Come on junior, you don't have the power to defeat me, you never did."

"Yes I do, because I wont accept defeat like this! Especially from the likes of you!"

Daisuke pushed Yami backwards, who's feet planted into the ground, digging so hard that it was cracking from pressure.

"I wont end like this boy!"

Yami tapped more into her power, and pushed back, her Death beginning to erode Daisuke's flesh. He felt sick from the killing of his flesh, but he still didn't stop. He couldn't stop until she was going to be finished off.

As their colliding fists continued pushing against the other, the very landscape was beginning to change.

Hikari tried healing Daisuke more, but it was difficult. Yami plus Daisuke's own Death was killing him more and more, while Yami was still destroying Daisuke.

Irina however, flung her wires forward, and stuck it into Yami secretly while Yami was concentrated on Daisuke.

"Switch off!"

Yami was then surprised when her power was switched off.

Irina's Quirk stopped the function of Yami's Quirk, allowing Daisuke's fist to break through Yami's own, and smash it against her face, her face bending around his fist. Her eyes widened in pure horror while he brought her body crashing into the ground, a violent dust storm erupted around them, from the impact.

Daisuke panted hard, and collapsed to the ground while Yami's eyes flickered open and shut.

Hikari moved closer, placing her hands on her sons back, and began healing his wounds.

Irina panted along, while Kamui Woods gave her a small look.

"You're alright. I was worried."

Irina looked towards Kamui Woods with a cute smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm okay, thank you."

"I'm glad you're alright. Now I can finally thank you for what you did that day for me."

"Hehe, you don't need to thank me for anything. I'm glad you're okay."

Irina gave a smile while the others looked over Yami's beaten body.

* * *

Back with Kenji and the others, Kenji looked down the clone.

"So you're going to fight me Kenji?"

The clone asked the young boy who gave a smirk.

"That's right, I'll be saving my Father, and All Might from you."

Yami got into a fighting position as did Kenji.

"Okay then boy, show me what you've got. I might have to be heavy handed with you though."

He faced down the clone by sending out a Death wave, which Yami clone swung out her claws, and cut through the Death wave, and dispelled it away from her body, while Kenji mutters "Figures." and rushes forward towards her at a good speed, the clone shooting right back for him.

"Come on then Granny! Show me what you've got!"

The clone spun her arms, and swung her claws as Kenji came close, but the boy ducked under the slicing typhoon with the cat like agility, and slid under her legs, punching upwards and added Death to his fist, punching the clone right in the face, and knocked her up into the air, surprising Reaper, and All Might that he managed to outpace Yami who was known to be fast.

"Kenji, you are a bad boy, I'll have to punish you!"

Yami directed her hand downwards to fire off a blast…

But she then saw that he was gone.

Confusion came to her, only to feel a hand slam against her back, black liquid spewing out of Kenji's mouth, indicating that he had used Warping to teleport himself to Yami, showcasing his skills at mixing his Quirks together.

"Gwaaaah!"

The clone spat out blood, and was flung down into the ground, creating a shock wave, All Might chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, it seems that your son is quite strong, he's growing in power."

Reaper gave a sideways smirk, only to see the clone standing back up with her wounds healing.

Kenji however landed on the ground, and stomped with both feet, yelling out "Over Life and Death, Earth Spires!" and they came out of the ground within seconds.

The earth stabbed towards the clone of Yami's, who gasped, and swung out her nails and Death at the ground, sending off Death blades and sliced right through the earth spires, only for Kenji to rip off a metal door from a nearby car, and changed it into the shape of a spear, harden it with Object Hardening and grow it with Object Growth, aiming it for Yami's back.

Yami however ducked the blade which pierced the ground, Kenji though manipulated the metal and changed it into a three pronged spear, all stretching for Yami's body who gasped, and leaped into the air, only to see Kenji there with his wings stretched out behind him.

"Shi-"

Before she could finish, Kenji's fist dug into the woman's face. He had a metal glove around his fist, bending her face around his fist, and flung her away from the area, smashing her body down into the ground.

" _Wow, that's quite the fight that Young Mikami is giving._ " All Might thought to himself. " _He's taking on something that is quite strong. His prowess in a fight, his specs have increased to a point he can take on a Pro Hero level Villain power. We might have weakened the clone, but the fact that he's still taking her on by himself when even Pro's would find this difficult, is a testament to his growing strength. He truly did inherit the skills of his parents._ "

Kenji returned to the ground, and slammed his feet down into the ground, changing the earth into a shape of spires around Yami, forcing her to jump backwards, but it pierced her flesh, and made her grimace at the feeling, only for Kenji's Death to slam against her right hand side, Kenji dialling up the Death to a good degree, which began eroding Yami's flesh, so she pulled backwards, and saw her right hand side having been eroded away so even the flesh had been ripped off of her body, her eyes widening while Kenji clutched his hand and felt the effects of doing something like that.

"S-So your Death has grown." Yami grinned, and her healing activated, restoring her body, while Kenji used his Life side. "Even then, you aren't on my level yet boy. I will be able to handle-"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Suddenly, a large amount of flames came out from the left hand side, Yami's eyes shot for the flames, and activated her Death, coating the area and broke through the flames, seeing that Endeavour had appeared. Though Endeavour seemed to be quite tired, and also had some wounds on his body.

"So, the flame man has come."

The clone gave a darkened glare towards Endeavour who glared right back.

Endeavour's eyes shot for Reaper, and All Might, seeing that they were covered in wounds.

"Seriously, what's with that form All Might?! And you Reaper, what happened to your body?! You're both bleeding, and leaving the fight to a teenager!?"

Reaper gave a cold stare while All Might coughed up some blood.

Endeavour then jumped down and his eyes shifted towards Kenji.

Kenji stared up at him, and Endeavour stared down at him.

He didn't know what Endeavour was going to say to him.

If he was going to berate him, if he was going to be annoyed with him, or something else like that.

But Endeavour gave a surprisingly cool expression.

"I saw what you did kid, you risked yourself for these two idiots. Seriously, they were saved by a teenager. But, I have to admit, it took a lot of courage to face down this woman and the man over there. Now, fight beside me this one last time. I'm counting on you kid."

Kenji wore surprise on his face.

But then he nodded and got into a fighting position.

"Endeavour-san, please unleash your hottest flames, and aim them for Yami. With this clone, which has already been weakened, your flame output should be enough to completely melt her out of existence."

"I can't. My bodies temperature is reaching maximum already."

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, then smiled, and placed a hand on his body.

Endeavour didn't know what he was doing…

But then he felt his body temperature going down by quite a bit.

"What are you doing?"

"Lowering your body temperature."

Kenji replied, not revealing that he was using Life, and Snow together, to cause Endeavour's body temperature to decrease back to a normal state.

The clone came rushing forward, so Endeavour thrusted his palm forward, unleashing a wave of flames for her, the clone noticed that they were stronger than before, so she shot off her Death, though the flames increased in power, and broke through her Death, knocking her body down to the ground with heavy burns across her body.

Endeavour looked down at himself, then to Kenji.

"Can you keep doing that?"

"As l-long as you need."

Endeavour smirked.

"Good, then I'm going for it! Get behind me and keep doing what you're doing!"

Kenji nodded, going behind him, and continued using Life and Snow together to lower his body temperature, while Endeavour's flames gathered across his body. From head to toe, the flames increased more and more for the young woman clone.

His flames increased in heat, while the clone of Yami's stared directly into the flames of Endeavour's, and overlooked her already breaking form.

"Ooh damn..."

Endeavour smirked.

"Prominence Burn!"

From his entire body, the fire shot out like a beam and came right for the young woman. She tried to use her Death Quirk to destroy it, but the flames proved to be too strong, and overwhelmed her body, completely obliterating her with his flames, while Kenji brought down his body temperature as much as he could, though because of the output of the fire, it was quite difficult for him to do.

Once the flames had subsided, Endeavour panted and fell to his knees, while Kenji did the same thing.

Because of how much they had been fighting already, they felt exhausted. And now that they had done what they did, they couldn't do anything more than what they had done.

However, while they were happy about what happened, Reaper's eyes caught the sight of All For One's hand going towards the distracted All Might, and his arm was being puffed out, he saw that he was putting immense power into it.

All Might couldn't dodge that in time.

If he was pierced with it, then he'd die…

Then the sound of flesh being pierced ranged out through the area.

All Might, Endeavour, and Kenji's eyes all widened, seeing that Reaper put himself between All Might, and All For One, which a large gaping wound in his torso. Blood was coming out of his body, he coughed up blood, and fell on his face, All Might's eyes began leaking tears while Kenji looked on with shock, fear.

"D-Dad! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad!"

"Kuro...no! No!"

Kenji rushed on what little strength he had, towards them while All Might pulled the barely conscious Reaper to his body, seeing the wound in his stomach was quite serious.

Endeavour looked on with shock, his hand tightening angrily.

"It can't be….he couldn't be killed yet! I still haven't...I still haven't earned the right to be Number Two...I...never was...stronger than he was...I didn't earn it from him..."

Endeavour seemed to be at a loss of what to think.

All Might held his friend in his arms, and looked down at him with tears falling onto Reaper's face.

"What are you...crying for you idiot…?"

Reaper joked despite feeling the pain from his stomach along with the over usage of his Quirk.

"Why Kuro...why…?"

"Because...you were...my best friend...the person that...saw good in me...and never gave up to save me...I didn't deserve it...but I'm glad I had your friendship..." That made All Might cry even more, as Kenji got to him, and began trying to heal his Father's stomach the best that he could. "I...I couldn't be a Hero...like you Toshi...I failed many times to...be a Father...but the three good things...I ever did in this world...are my three amazing children..."

"D-Dad..."

Kenji cried out, while Reaper's fingers touched his sons face.

"I'm so sorry...for everything I put you through...your life was so hard...because I was your Father..."

"N-No Dad...t-that's..."

"It was...I made your life difficult...and I'm so sorry Kenji, that I wasn't there for you...through all those years...as you grew up...I wasn't there...you struggled...you survived...you were amazing Kenji, I couldn't be more proud of you. I love you, Kenji. From the moment I first saw you...I was blessed to have married Hikari, and to have three amazing children, and I know...you're all going to be fantastic."

Kenji held onto his Father with tears flowing down his face, while a disgusting laugh rang out from All For One.

* * *

Once the fight was over, Hikari, Irina, and Daisuke along with Kamui Woods, Edgeshot, and Gran Torino, they watched as Yami tried to get to her feet, but she was drained of her energy, and she fell down to her face. Kamui Woods, used his wood to wrap around her body to make sure that she was secured, though he seemed unaware of something about Yami.

Hikari wiped her face of sweat that she had, looking at her two children who fell to the floor a little exhausted.

She was relieved that her children were safe.

"Are you two okay?"

Daisuke just nodded, while Irina fiddled with her fingers.

"That was so tough. I was worried we'd not win."

"But, we did Irina, we managed to edge out a victory, and now you're coming back to us. Back home."

Irina's face curled upwards while Yami's swollen eyes looked between each of them. Looking at Irina, Daisuke, Hikari, and the other Pro Hero's that had helped out, it angered her.

She wouldn't be able to continue on.

These Hero's were in her way.

She wasn't going to simply bow down towards them and do nothing.

Her claws showed themselves, and she used the last bit of energy she had to secretly cut through the wood, and looked at her nearest target.

Daisuke.

If she could kill him, then the Hero's would suffer a major loss.

So when she was ready, her movements went towards Daisuke secretly…

But Irina saw, gasping and saw Daisuke unaware, and tired.

"No!"

Irina mustered up her energy, and knocked the man away as Yami lunged forward. Hikari saw Yami's claw heading towards her daughter, who closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable, she didn't have the energy to dodge out of the way.

"Irina! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Hikari tried to move…

But she had already used much stamina, and fell to her knees.

Daisuke tried to move, but he felt pain from overusing his Quirk, stopping him.

Irina shed a few tears…

And then a slashing sound rang out.

Gasps surrounded the area, while Irina for sure that...no, she didn't feel pain.

She didn't quite understand it.

Her eyes opened, to see that it was Kamui Woods who stood before her, with Yami's hand having slashed right cross his back with Death infecting him, and blood shot out of him.

"K-Kamui Woods...w-what...w-what are you doing…?"

Irina cried as Kamui Woods body fell forwards, and landed in Irina's arms, while Gran Torino used his Jet Quirk to slam his foot right into Yami's face, sending her away with a devastating kick, smashing her body against a wall.

Irina laid Kamui Woods on the floor, while Hikari panted, walking over and began trying to heal him.

"Kamui Woods...why did you do that…?"

"Because...you saved me...remember? You stopped them...from killing me...you patched up...my wounds...and took me to a hospital..." Irina nodded, while crying. "You...are such...a nice girl...I saw you, trying to save your brother...you were going...to sacrifice yourself...but, you've got...so much to give yet...Irina Mikami...I never got to...thank you..."

"D-Don't thank me...please don't thank me..."

Her voice crackled while Hikari continued trying to heal him.

"Don't...cry...you're too nice...and cute...to cry..."

Irina giggled despite her tear flowing from her eyes.

"Kamui Woods...Shinji-kun...that's your name...isn't it…?"

Kamui Woods breathed hard, while Irina cradled him in her arms.

"Shhh...you're...free...I heard...about your...story….so tragic...you didn't...get to have...a life, you were...abused by evil people to...do their bidding all your life without...having a choice...it must have been so scary for you...but now...you can have a life...I'm….a Hero...I had to...save you...Irina Mikami...now, you clever girl...be an amazing Hero...like your Mom..."

"O-Okay...s-so don't die...okay? You have...you have to watch...watch me become a Hero...t-then we c-can become a team...a-and we can...grow stronger...together..."

"...That sounds...nice..."

"Y-Yeah and we can...we can be known as White Rose, and Kamui Woods...doesn't that sound great…?"

Kamui Woods eyes blinked slower and slower, while his fingers pushed up his mask. She saw half of his face which held a smile despite the pain, and continued to cry.

"Live, Irina Mikami...for me."

Kamui Woods eyes began to close, causing Irina to cry even more.

Daisuke looked down at his body, and silently thought " _It should have been me...Irina saved my life...and Kamui Woods saved hers..._ " while Hikari gently embraced Kamui Woods in her arms, trying her best to heal him, but also saw the damage the Death had done inside of him, even she wasn't sure if she could save him.

"Thank you...thank you for saving my daughter..."

Hikari continued to cradle him in her arms, while Irina's eyes shot for the mangled body of Yami.

Standing on shaky legs, she grabbed a nearby pipe, and walked forward.

Yami looked up towards her with her broken body, and began to laugh.

"D-Don't worry dear, he'll soon be with all the other dead trees."

That enraged Irina even more, and she screamed her anguish.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Repeatedly, she swung the pipe down again and again.

Smashing it into her face, her nose, her mouth, her upper body, her arms, and her legs, drawing more and more blood from her.

All the while, she continued to cry harder and harder.

When Yami's broken body was laying before her, Irina looked at the sharpened point of it, and went to stab down towards the mangled mess of Yami, when a portal opened up below her, she sunk into it.

"No! You can't escape!"

Irina tried to stop it, but Yami was teleported away before she could do anything.

Irina dropped the pipe to the ground, while Daisuke walked closer to her. The young girl shook as his arms went around her, allowing her to cry into his chest.

"It's okay...it's over now."

He comforted her, while Hikari looked down at Kamui Woods, Gran Torino and Edgeshot both hung their heads down to the ground.

* * *

Still reeling from what happened to Reaper, Kenji couldn't stop shedding tears, while All Might felt his body becoming numb.

"To save All Might, who's already a dying Hero. What a foolish thing to do."

All Might's eyes went towards All For One.

All Might's anger was growing more and more.

Kenji could see yellow lightning blasting off of his body, and could feel the absolute rage building within All Might.

He hadn't felt All Might like this before.

It was very scary to feel it.

"Young Kenji." Kenji noticed that All Might used his first name rather than last like he usually did. "Take care of your Father, I have one last thing I need to do."

All Might passed Reaper to Kenji who held his Father tightly in his arms.

Then he looked towards the struggling to his feet All Might.

"All Might, you can barely stand...your power...it's nearly gone...I can feel it, the Quirk Factor that remained within you...those embers...they're dying...you don't have more than a minute left..."

His eyes went towards Kenji, and gave a soft smile on his withering face.

"It isn't a matter if I can or can't, or if the embers are burning away quicker. Your Father is the real Hero today, and so are you. You both showed impressive courage...Kuro saved me from death and you saved me from control, sacrificing yourself for me. For people that the world hates...you both saved the day. Allow me to be the one to finally beat this bastard into the ground. Sit back and watch Young Kenji, because one day, this is going to be you and Young Midoriya. I might have given One For All to Young Midoriya, but I acknowledge you as a successor of my spirit."

Kenji continued to cry, but he nodded.

"Give him hell All Might."

All Might gave Kenji a smile, and moved forward at a slow speed. Kenji could see he barely could stand. His legs were wobbly, his body was shaking to the core, he was bleeding quite badly from his stomach, and his head among other things.

All For One turned his lips upwards, as his arm began to become deformed once more, drill like bones being exposed, rivets on his skin, among other things. It was also becoming enlarged, Kenji could feel the amount of Quirks that All For One was putting into the attack.

"Springlike Limbs, four Kintetic Boosters, three Strength Enhancers, Hypertrophy, Rivet, and Spearlike Bones. This is the ultimate combination, and this is going to be what ends you All Might. Be happy, to die the way you lived, in front of the camera."

All Might continued moving forward, with his hand tightening.

"I wont die today."

All Might breathed out harshly.

All For One chuckled darkly at the sight.

"Hollow cheeks, and sunken eyes. What a Pro Hero for you. You are worthless now. I will be able to destroy you with a single attack. Though I admit that I'm weakened now, but I still have power, you don't All Might. And once you're gone, this world be taken over by my Grandson, and Nana Shimura's Grandson. Isn't it funny? The Grandsons of One For All and All For One will be combining together to create a new world order. You're going to be so pleased within your grave, if we build one for you that is."

All Might continued moving forward with his hand enlarged like it was.

He looked ready to strike down the enemy, and so did All For One.

All Might had lost his muscular form now, and only his arm remained slightly muscular.

All For One and All Might then ran at each other with slow speed.

It seemed both of them were on borrowed time now.

Then their fists collided with one another's, and Impact Recoil activated while a large shock wave blew around the area. Endeavour got before Kenji, and Reaper, using his Quirk to defend the pair of them, surprising them even more.

"Gwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

All Might spewed out blood, and was being pushed back by All For One's fist. He was skidding across the ground, Kenji could feel the fear of everyone around. He could even feel it from Katsuki, and Izuku from their great distance.

"All Might..."

"H-He's lost too much, he can't push it back for long..."

Reaper began sitting up, while Kenji said "Save your strength." but Reaper shook his head, and despite having a gaping hole in his stomach, he hobbled over to grab his scythe from the ground, and held it tightly.

"Dad, what are you doing…?"

"I can save All Might. But I need your help Kenji." Kenji stood beside his Father, who gave him a pained smile. "Warp me over there. You did it before with All For One, and Yami without warping either of them to you, didn't you?" Kenji nodded. "Then, do this for me my boy, and warp me over to that area, and I'll save All Might, and give him the final push he needs."

Kenji nodded and tried his best.

All For One's fist continued pushing back All Might's own, tearing into his arm with Impact Recoil, and All Might's fist bled from the impact. Blood continued to spew out of All Might's mouth, while he continued being moved backwards.

While he continued being pushed back, All Might flashed back to Nana Shimura, and how she had trained him, supported him. Then he flashed back to meeting Kuromaru for the first time, and their friendship ever since that day, their ups and downs, how they fought, how they laughed, how they shared everything about themselves to the other, their friendship being something that defied everything else.

Now he had to do everything to beat down All For One.

"I'm not finished yet!" All Might's feet planted firmly in the ground, stopping All For One pushing him backwards. "I've still got to train up Young Midoriya like my Master did for me! And Kuro sacrificed himself for me! So I can't simply give up noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!"

"It's embarrassing how much you're resisting All Might!"

"Even if it is, I refuse to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

All Might's arm looked bloodied, bruised, but he didn't quit, and put his power into his other arm. All For One's brow creased.

"I miscalculated."

All Might's other fist went swinging for All For One's face, while his other was taking the damage of the first strike, and managed to land a direct hit out on his face, causing him to bleed from the impact, and be pushed back slightly.

But even then, All For One didn't stop, and used his other arm to become like the first one.

All Might went to ready his fist again, but felt his body stopping for a moment.

In that brief moment, All For One's fist came sailing right for his body, and he knew that it was going to end...

But at that moment, black goo erupted from the side of All For One, and who appeared there was Reaper himself, with his scythe in his hands.

"Now be finished!"

Adding Death to his scythe, Reaper's scythe sliced right through All For One's arm, cleaving it off all together. The appendage fell down to the ground, where Reaper blasted it with Death so powerful that it eroded it out of existence right away, but he wasn't done yet.

He overlaid his hand with All Might's own, who smiled up to his friend.

"Lets do this Toshi."

"Right, lets do this."

All Might and Reaper's hands cupped together, and gathered their powers.

[ALL MIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHT! REAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!]

Cheers from the public rang out. Even Izuku and Katsuki, who were watching together, screamed out for All Might, and Reaper at the same time. Kenji could feel the positive feelings for the pair radiating from the crowds at a distance, he was surprised the crowd cheered for his Father, but he was immensely glad about that.

All For One, with a single arm, was being pushed back by their incredible might. Their connected fists together slammed their way into the body of All For One.

""UNITED STATES OF DEADLY SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!""

Combing their powers together, their fists smashed their way through All For One's body, and dug him into the earth. A vortex of air and Death surrounded them, and began blowing away the area, destroying it on impact, and went into the air, going through the sky, and breaking the clouds up above apart, and even went higher, perhaps even reaching into space.

Kenji's eyes briefly flashed red, before his body began going into the air by the immense shock wave.

"A-Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Kenji let out a cry, but surprisingly Endeavour grabbed Kenji, and held onto him so he wasn't blown away.

"I got you kid, don't worry."

Kenji gave an appreciative nod to Endeavour who held onto him close.

There was a few moments of silence that hung in the air as the vortex disappeared.

The dust surrounding them couldn't while the world held their breaths…

But then from the dust storm, Kenji saw two figures, standing up, holding onto the others hand.

Reaper looked like he was about to keel over, and All Might had a similar feeling.

They looked like they had been put through the ringer…

But All For One, looked as if he had been completely demolished. His body was torn asunder, his other arm looked so badly killed that it barely was hanging on, his legs looked severally damaged, and so did his upper body. Kenji guessed that even if he could, he'd be at least limited in mobility now, even with his arm.

It seemed that Reaper had accomplished what he had wanted, All For One had been defeated.

"Give them one last hope, Toshi."

Reaper chuckled out, the light leaving his eyes.

"Yeah...I'll do it one last time."

All Might turned briefly into his muscular form, as he faced the camera that was hovering around in the sky.

His face curled upwards as did Reaper's own.

[YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!]

The crowd screamed while Kenji watched on with a wide smile on his face.

Endeavour looked down at Kenji, and inhaled deeply.

"Your Father, is a Hero Mikami." Kenji's eyes looked up towards Endeavour who gave him a surprisingly encouraging smile. "Go, be with your Father, and All Might. After what I've witnessed, you deserve it too."

"Y-Yes sir."

Kenji began running forward, when Endeavour called back.

"By the way, if you're marrying my daughter, you better become stronger than Reaper is, understand that? Only then will I accept it."

Kenji gave an uneven smile, but chuckled, and ran to his Father, and All Might.

He got to them, and hugged onto his Father.

"Kenji..."

"You're my Hero, Dad."

Those words…

He had waited for so long to hear that from his son again.

It was...so beautiful.

Then he fell unconscious.

He collapsed in his sons arms, who held his Father tightly, while All Might looked worried.

"D-Dad..." Reaper didn't answer, his eyes closed. "D-Dad...n-no...D-Dad...wake up...please...wake up..."

"Kuro..."

Despite All Might calling his name, Reaper's eyes didn't open at all...

* * *

As day broke, Kenji watched All For One's body, what was left of it, being taken away by the police with Endeavour over watching him just in case, while some Hero's were looking for people that had been caught up in the damage of the battles that they had.

Kenji could see that All For One was in a critical condition still, and saw his missing stump of an arm, and his other body parts being badly damaged.

Kenji walked over towards him, and poked his body.

"Where are they All For One…? Be decent now, just once in your life, tell me where Hajime and the others are. Let them go….please."

All For One didn't reveal anything.

He just stayed silent.

Kenji's hand tightened, and he grabbed him by his shirt, or what remained of it.

"Tell me All For One! Where are they?! Let them go!"

All For One didn't say anything.

All he did was stare at Kenji with his covered eyes.

Kenji pulled backwards, seeing All For One wasn't going to answer.

That broke his heart more than he thought that it would.

Then All For One was taken away into the police van, leaving a devastated Kenji.

However, it was replaced with happiness when Naoto came running over from Tomoko's arms.

"Papa! Papa!"

"Naoto, you're okay!"

Kenji ran towards him, and embraced the young boy, who hugged him tightly back.

"Papa, I was so worried about you...I-I did good...didn't I...?"

"Yes, you did. Now stay with me, okay?"

Naoto cried, and hugged his Father tightly, while Kenji looked around the area.

"Kenji-kun, have you seen Dai-kun...?"

"He went to fight off Yami, I don't know what's happened over there."

"I see...I hope he's okay..."

"Yes...for you..." His eyes went to her stomach. "...and someone else."

Tomoko tilted her head, but Kenji just smiled towards her, which in turn made her smile.

Soon afterwards, Hikari came running up with Daisuke, and the others, Kamui Woods being carted off into an ambulance.

"I'm here so gather around and I'll give out orders to the Hero's and paramedics here!" Hikari gathered everyone, as she made it to her husbands side. Her eyes briefly went to Kenji, who nodded, so she stayed with Reaper. "Now, have the injured sent to the hospitals I list off, and have surgeons prepared for the more severely injured! Also, I'll be splitting you off into search and rescue teams, so please listen to me and go to your assigned groups."

Hikari, despite having been through her own fight, was doing her best for the public, and organizing search and rescue teams with the Hero's, along with organizing the hospitals to prepare for the incoming causalities.

Reaper was then taken away by an ambulance with Hikari following after him to save his life.

Irina and Daisuke looked around the area, and Tomoko rushed over to him, embracing him.

"I thought the worst!"

"Hey now, I'm okay."

"Your Dad...I just saw him, is he going to be okay...?"

"I don't know...but Mom's with him, if anyone can save him then it's her."

Tomoko placed a hand over her heart, and gave a smile.

But then several police walked over to Irina and had handcuffs.

"Irina Mikami, you'll have to come with us. You're under arrest for your involvement with the League of Villains. I'm sorry."

Irina didn't even put up a fight, and held out her hands.

"...Yes, I understand. But before I go...Kamui Woods..."

"Kamui Woods is..."

The police began when Kenji saw what was going on, shock coming over him.

"W-Wait! You can't do that! She hasn't done anything wrong!" Kenji rushed over with Naoto and tried to stop it, but Daisuke intervened. "D-Daisuke, what are you doing…?"

Daisuke bowed his head, understanding what was going to happen next.

"I'll be going with her." The police didn't have any problem with that it seemed so Daisuke turned to Kenji. "Don't worry Kenji, she'll be out before you know it. Stay with Tomoko-chan." His hand gently took Irina's own who began crying. "Don't worry Irina, I'll be here to protect you now."

"Daisuke...I'm ready."

Irina was led away in chains, while Daisuke followed after her to keep her safe.

Kenji looked towards All Might who was having the sun beaming down onto his body.

"Ragdoll-san..."

"Yes Kenji-kun?"

"Is Irina really going to be okay? While she wasn't there by choice...because she was with the League, the people out there might think she was..."

"Don't you worry, Dai-kun's with her. He'll get her out of trouble, I'm sure. He's smart, and knows the law quite well, so he'll be able to help her out."

Kenji nodded slowly, as some police came over.

"Kenji Mikami, you'll have to come with us."

"Because...Because of the kidnapping?"

"Yes...please come with us immediately."

Kenji looked down at Naoto who embraced him tightly.

"Ragdoll-san, can you..."

"Of course~ I'll look after him for you, practice and all."

Kenji muttered "Thanks." and bent down to the boy, giving him a soothing smile.

"Now Naoto, stay with Ragdoll-san for me. I just need to talk to the nice policemen. I'll be back before you know it."

"Papa...okay, I'll be good."

"Good boy."

Kenji passed off Naoto, and walked with the police once more.

He saw the cameras focusing in on All Might, who's hand beckoned Kenji closer.

He looked to the police, who nodded, so Kenji walked forward towards All Might, who was pretty much in his form that was the skinny form.

All Might placed his hand on top of Kenji's head.

"It's up to you, and Young Midoriya now, Young Kenji."

"All Might..."

All Might's finger went towards the camera nearby, and was pointing at it strongly.

Kenji understood what he was doing.

People would think it is a warning for the Villain's, but it was really directed at Izuku.

All Might was now finished, and his time had come to an end.

Now it was the time for his successor, Izuku, and he also tasked Kenji with that as well.

He wouldn't let him down.

Then Kenji went to the police once more, and was put into a van.

He looked out of the window at all of the carnage of the night, then the policeman escorts came into the back with him, and it began driving off.

He watched the scene get smaller and smaller, until he was completely gone all together.

But the lingering thoughts of his children…

The thought that they were unable to be saved.

That broke Kenji, more than he ever thought.

He only just learned about them...but he loved them.

He wanted to protect them.

But now…

He didn't know what he was going to do next.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Lots of things happened this chapter, with Reaper, and All Might fighting All For One, and Yami, then clones of Yami, and then Kenji stepped in to save his Father and All Might from the clone, along with Endeavour also understanding that he needed Kenji's help, and in his own way, expressed some kinder emotions to Kenji, even acknowledging that Reaper was a Hero to Kenji for what he did by taking the hit for All Might, and Reaper letting out his emotions to his son who saw his Father now as his Hero. But Reaper got the last laugh and finally dealt a deadly blow to All For One. While not having killed him like he had wanted, he had cut off one of his arms, and badly damaged his body to the point that he'd have limited mobility.**

 **Hikari, Daisuke and Irina teamed up together, and fought Yami, and managed to edge out a win against her after a hard fought battle, and put her down for a bit, so she'll need quite a bit of time to recover from that, though she escaped, but not before what happened with Kamui Woods. He saved Irina's life, who in turn saved Daisuke's life from being killed by Yami. If you're curious about what Kamui Woods meant by she saved him, check out chapter 35 at the end. And what happened to Kamui Woods...we'll find out in the future, the same with Reaper.**

 **We also learned more about Hajime's Quirk to repel things away from him, or repel himself away from things, allowing him to do a few things, and he showed his prowess by fighting Stain which took at the time a combined effort of Shoto, Izuku, Iida, Kenji and Himiko, so he's quite a powerful boy, though as Stain mentioned, the repelling also affects his body to a degree, so the more force he repels, the more of a backlash he receives, even with his body healing it still can damage him a good deal if overused.**

 **Next chapter, we'll be dealing with what's happened in these chapters, and seeing a new path for Kenji to go through, along with what's going to happen with Irina, Reaper, Daisuke, Sakura, and the other kids. Speaking of, for those wondering about the kids and saving them, we'll get there, just wait for it~ This gives Kenji a new goal, and to also bring about some new storylines going forward.**

 **Well, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	57. Kamino Aftermath

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Dark King Marcel; He's not dead~ And thanks very much!**

 **Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! Yeah, now that you mention it, I guess it kinda reminds me of that too~ Yeah, they're gonna be taking it a bit easier now before the upcoming arc. She did yeah, but she's not in any condition to fight for a good while yet. And yeah, she'll definitely be quite unhinged alright. Perhaps when he wakes up yeah, he's not in any condition to do that just yet. Irina's gonna go through some stuff to do with U.A among other things. That would be a cool move for her to do. Yeah, she probably would need some time off after what she's going through. Yeah they could do~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks! And yeah, she looks cool to me~ Not what I was expecting, but interesting nonetheless.**

 **D N Works; Hehe, it was quite the wild ride huh~? Yeah, it's gonna be apart of her drive, what she's going to be trying to achieve in the future. He's gonna go through a few things, that isn't a wound you just walk away from easily. But he's not down for the count. Yeah, they have quite the friendship between the two of them. He does yeah, Endeavour's had a bit of a change of heart when it comes to Kenji after seeing what he did. We'll be going more into those in the future. Yup, it's quite the aftermath type chapter. Versatility, Kenji's, raw killing potential, Tomura's. Oh, he was quite serious when fighting Kenji, he just managed to survive that. They might do yeah~**

 **Vizard Masky; Thanks very much! He's lost an arm, and is pretty much crippled now. Yeah, a few sacrifices, don't worry Reaper's still got story left. Yup, she will do, she has no allegiance to the League, Tomura can't force her like All For One did considering their current difference in strength. Yeah, only times gonna tell what he's planning to do with them and thanks very much!**

 **Grilled Cheeze; Well thank you very much! I just try my best and write what I'm passionate about. I wish you success in your story, and thank you, I'll try my best!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Very intense indeed~ They did yeah, Reaper even sacrificed himself to save All Might. He's not dead, but he's not come off great either, he's still got story left. They did yeah, Yami's out of commission for the moment. He did yeah, Kenji managed to save them at the last moment, and yeah Endeavour went through a change after seeing what Kenji and Reaper did that night. He did yeah, he managed to cripple him with All Might. Lets hope she does yeah~ And yeah, we'll find out what happens with them in the near future~**

 **KarmaChaos5; Ooh yeah, he's quite a powerful opponent, and as he said, he was made to contend with beings like All Might though shown with Stain, he has the power, but not the fighting experience which Stain exploited. It was yeah, we'll see them more in the future. He has yeah, he's been through a lot so he's able to fight off a clone of Yami briefly. They did yeah, they made a heroic sacrifice. We'll have to wait and see what happens with them~**

 **Guest 1; Thanks very much! Yeah, All For One lost a few things that night it seems~ They did yeah, showcasing their heroism to save those they cared for. She was forced, though some wont see it like that, as seen with Kenji. He will yeah.**

 **Guest 2; They've been surviving until now, so they've inherited that from Kenji. Ooh yeah, Yami's gonna be very furious about it. She will yeah, she has no connections to the League now that All For One is gone and Yami's indisposed.**

 **Ragna; Thanks for the votes! I will do yeah.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Glad that you liked the Quirk and fight~ Yeah, just a bunch of grunts. He hasn't yet, he's still got things to do to rescue them. He's got two out of five. He doesn't, but it also builds character. No worries at all~ Glad that you liked it! Yeah, it seems that people are coming around to the idea of Kenji. Yeah, the Yami fight showcased that she indeed is very powerful, even if she is unhinged. He's not dead, he's gonna be going through a few things though. His power wont be effected like All Might's was due to the nature of how their abilities work. Glad that you liked them. Well, you never know, he might have simply been unconscious, you wouldn't be able to tell due to his eyes being scar tissue. Yeah, he passed it onto All Might. We'll have to wait and see what happens to Kamui Woods. I know, she looks great though to me. I can't see Stain doing that, but he could at least say that he understands. Sure, that would be pretty cool for her. I haven't decided yet, I thought more about him and Hikari with Hawks doing something equally important during that part. Yeah, that would be cool. Well, it could be there~ One of, during the arc, we'll see a few cool things from different characters. Sure, that would be pretty cool, I've got a few ideas for the Overhaul arc. I've been super busy lately so not had a chance to write other stories. Yeah, it's in that series, it probably doesn't hold relevance right now since All Might was more focused on teaching Izuku than anything else, it probably will be given to Izuku in the future. Yeah, in the future, he could have something like that. Yeah maybe they will~ It surely would be. I suppose so yeah~ Cool names for Tokoyami's move. I don't think it would be that extreme but they could acknowledge his strength or something.**

 **Guest 3; It is yeah, it's time for the next generation to take over~ And yeah, we'll see them grow stronger now~**

 **Tree Licker; Hehe, that's a pretty funny look for her~**

 **StrikerTj; Thanks very much!**

 **Andrew123456; I wouldn't know how to do one.**

 **AlphaOmega; Very intense yeah~ He did yeah, it was a major Reaper story arc what happened, and redeeming himself in the eyes of the people, and his family. For now she escaped, we'll have to wait and see what happens with her. Lets hope so yeah~**

 **Neonlight01; Lets hope for good yeah~ Maybe she will be, for now Yami's out of commission. Lets see what happens, Reaper's stories not over yet. Maybe she will do~ Yeah, we'll be seeing Kenji making steps towards that in this and future chapters.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Kamino Aftermath**

After the events of the day, Kenji was taken to the police station and had to talk with some policemen which seemed like days, but it only took most of the day, and eventually, he was let go of from the station.

But during that time, he was interrogated endlessly.

It felt so long because of how much they had asked him.

Almost as if he had some secret agenda, and they were trying to figure it out.

But he didn't cave, he didn't have a reason to do that.

He just stayed sharp minded the entire time, and wouldn't showcase a bad expression on his face.

He showed calmness and collection.

Once he was released, he had asked about his sister and if he could go and see her, but he didn't get to see her since she was still being questioned.

So he decided to go back home, on the escort of the police.

It seemed now more than ever, they were suspicious of him.

They saw what happened when he was controlled by the Nomu, and once more, peoples opinions were divided. But right now he didn't care about that at all, and just wanted to go back home.

He didn't want to disturb his Mother, who he knew was working on his Father right now, trying to save his life. He didn't know what was happening with All Might beyond him going to hospital for his injuries, and after picking up Naoto, Eri, and Sakura, he went back home on his own.

However, once he got there, many people, cameramen and women, journalists amongst others were waiting for him.

He was rushed from all sides from the men and women alike, asking questions like "Why did you go with the League really?" and "What's happening with you now?" among other things like "Is your Father dead?" and "Has your sister been charged?" but Kenji just ignored it, and walked to his house, pushing them aside wordlessly, and entered his home.

"Come Sakura, Naoto. This is where you're going to live."

Kenji got the trio inside with him, and closed the door behind him, fully aware of the people taking pictures of him and what not. He did his best to keep the children out of the images, as he didn't want them to be in any danger, especially Eri with Chisaki out there, he didn't want her image to be placed all over the area.

"Papa, this is really our home?"

Sakura asked with a peppy expression on her face.

"Yes, that's right, this is our home. Go and wash up everyone, I'll prepare dinner."

"Yes Papa! I'm starving!"

"Y-Yes Papa…thank you...you're so kind..."

Sakura cheered while Naoto looked hesitant to speak.

Kenji gave them soft smiles, as they shot up the stairs.

He saw that Eri hadn't gone with them though.

"Eri-chan, go and get washed up please."

"But Ken-chan, are you going to be okay? Bad things happened to Ken-chan, I'm worried."

"What are you talking about?" He smiled brightly, but with a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I'm completely fine. I'm away from the League now, and back home. Now, I have dinner to prepare, you be a good girl, and get ready, alright? Don't you worry about me, let me worry about you. You're so sweet to worry about me, but I'll be alright, I've got you all with me."

"Ken-chan...okay."

Kenji watched as she disappeared up the stairs, allowing Kenji to go into the kitchen where he began preparing a meal for his kids.

But while he did...it took everything he had to not break.

He didn't surrender.

He felt it deep inside of his body, inside of his soul.

Eventually, the dinner was made, and he served it out to the children while Kenji sat down beside Eri.

"Papa, are you not eating?"

Sakura said while wolfing down several plates full of food.

It seemed that she had quite the appetite yet still managed to stay so slim.

"I'm not hungry right now Sakura, I'll get something later."

"Okay!"

Sakura continued eating while Naoto pushed around some vegetables.

"Ugh...I don't like it..."

"You have to eat them to be big and strong Naoto."

Naoto put on an unsure face, while Sakura gave a gentle smile.

"I'm doing it Papa, your vegetables are nice~"

"Good girl. After this, you can have a bath, and then it will be about time for bed, it's a little late so we'll have to think about what we're going to do tomorrow."

"Like what Papa?"

"Like school, clothes, and other things of that nature."

"Ooh school! I'd like to go to U.A please! I want to be a Hero!"

Kenji wore surprise on his face.

"You want to be a Hero?"

"Yes, that's right Papa. I feel good helping others, and I wish to help many people. I want to become like you Papa, a genuine Hero!"

Kenji gave a strained smile.

"I'm not a Hero..."

Sakura placed a hand over her chest, showcasing a loving expression on her face.

"But to me, you are Papa. You gave me the courage to come and find you. Because of all of the heroic things that you've done until now. It gave me the strength to run away to find you, and come and save you Papa. Because to me, you are my idol, my Hero. And everything I want to be when I'm a Hero. So is it okay if I join U.A too? I want to become a professional, and join beside you Papa. We can have an agency together, and we'll be able to all live together, and save the world from bad people."

Kenji adopted a soft smile for his daughter.

It seemed that she did have a genuine motivation to be a Hero.

He didn't want her to be in any danger. But if that's what she wanted, then he couldn't stop her, even if he felt worried about her getting into fights.

"I'll have to talk to the Principle of U.A before anything. I don't even know if he'd want me to be back in U.A after everything that's happened...but, I'm sure that he'd want someone as kind and sweet as you. Leave it to me, I'll try my best to get you into U.A."

"Ooh thank you very much Papa! You're so kind to us!"

Kenji continued to smile, as they went through their meal.

After the meals, and the baths, Kenji put the children to bed. While Sakura was around his age, she still looked to him for guidance, but he didn't know if he was going to be able to live up to the expectations that the children had placed onto him.

He first put Sakura, and Eri to bed with Sakura borrowing a shirt of his to wear until they could get some clothes for her and Naoto yet, then he placed Naoto in his own bed, and had him use his old pyjama's.

"We'll get you a bed tomorrow Naoto. For now, you can have mine. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Papa...thank you."

Kenji ruffled the boys purple hair, and placed him down onto the bed.

He then left the room, and went down the stairs.

He contemplated sleeping in his Mother's bed, but in the end he decided against it, he just needed to do something to occupy his time.

* * *

He went towards the living room, and walked inside, to find Katsuki casually laying on the couch, on her phone.

"Geez Kacchan!" He jumped as she smirked towards him. "W-Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

"Hm, I just decided to come, that's all."

"But, aren't we all supposed to stay at home for now?"

"Yeah, okay. Like I'm going to listen to that." Kenji sweat dropped as he walked over to the couch. "I didn't want to leave you on your own. With everything going on-"

"I'm not on my own. I have my children with me...my children..."

Katsuki leaned closer to the young man, and hugged onto his arm.

"I'm...so sorry that we couldn't find the others."

Kenji looked at the ground, as the days with the League played themselves over and over in his head. How he had met the children, how he had been fighting Gigantomachia, how he had listened to Tomura's story, among other things.

It was all…

He didn't even know anymore.

"T-They're out there all alone..." Tears came to his eyes, his voice crackling. "I-I couldn't save them...those poor kids...my kids, are being used as weapons...and now, All For One is arrested, but Yami is...still out there, and my Father is fighting for his life, my sister has been arrested, and she could face going to jail..."

Katsuki gently pulls his head to her chest, patting the back of his head soothingly, lovingly, and dearly.

"This isn't your fault. You didn't ask for these children to be brought into this world, it wasn't your consent to have them. But they're here...and we'll find them, wherever they are."

"Even then...What if my Father dies…? What if Irina stays in prison? What if my kids are... We were...we could have started again. We could have been the family that we should have been years ago...and now it's being ripped apart again...I don't know if Mom can handle it again...she almost broke last time..."

"And what about you?"

"...I don't have time to worry about me...I've got Sakura, Eri-chan and Naoto to look after now. I come last to them. They're my priorities now. When the time comes...I guess I'll just have to deal with it."

It was his honest answer.

He wouldn't know how to handle it again.

If his Father died…

If Irina was sent to jail…

He just didn't know what he was going to do.

Katsuki pulled Kenji closer, until they both collapsed onto the couch. With his head on her breast, Katsuki stared down at the young boy, who had been through so much, and with everyone else busy, and how he had to make sure that the children were safe and sound, he didn't have time to take care of himself, he didn't have time to worry about what was on his mind.

So she was going to do that for him instead.

"I kicked the shit out of Deku."

Kenji stared up to Katsuki's playful face, then he matched it.

"It seems like you've become friends though."

Katsuki and Kenji released a good needed laugh at one another.

"Haha, I don't know about that, but he did as I asked, and helped save you, so he's not so bad I guess."

"I'm glad you're not fighting anymore." Kenji bequeathed a smile for the young girl, who continued petting the back of his head. "Kacchan, it's complicated right now..."

"Then allow me to make things less complicated, and take care of you. You take care of the rest, and I'll make sure you're okay."

"Thank you...I love you."

"Heh, I love you too."

Katsuki kissed Kenji on the lips while he felt her hand slide onto his butt, making him chuckle lightly.

"Always after that part of me huh Kacchan."

"What can I say? I like it."

Kenji fell against her chest, as she allowed her fingers to go through his hair, seeing his eyes closing. Soon after, Kenji fell asleep, within his lovers arms. Katsuki was glad that he managed to fall asleep, as he had been going through a lot in his recent life and hoped something good would come out of this.

* * *

After several hours of surgery, and tirelessly trying to save his life, Hikari walked out of the operating room, and saw a highly injured All Might sat with Gran Torino. She fell into a chair, and looked to be completely exhausted.

"Hikari...how did it go?"

Gran Torino asked her directly, who gave a wavering look.

"He's...He's..." She steeled herself, before continuing. "Yes, he's not in immediate danger, after several surgeries." All Might breathed out a sigh of relief. "But, he's still not out of the woods yet. The damage done to him, by his own Quirk, and his attack from All For One, put great strain on his body...I've had to put him in a medically induced coma, while continuing to fix the damage to his body. All I can say is...he's lucky to be alive. If he was in this state for much longer...then he could have...he would have died..."

All Might got up off his seat, but staggered on his feet.

Though with will power, he walked over to Hikari, and sat next to her.

"You saved him Hikari, that's all that matters. Kuro's too stubborn to die anyway. He'll come out of this, I assure you."

"I hope so...I was looking forward to...a little normalcy, you know? After so long...I thought that we could...I don't know, start again. I love him...I shouldn't but I do...I can't stop loving that idiot...and now, if he dies...then I can't...I already lost him once...and if I lose him again..."

"You wont lose him."

Hikari wiped under her eyes, dispelling the tears that were being threatened to escape.

"I wish that I could believe that Toshi-kun...but right now, I'm just going to go on based on what I can do as a doctor, my own medical skills. Leaving it to chance or luck just doesn't sit right with me. I have to concentrate on the here and now that's before me, not what potentially could happen."

"Yes, that would be for the best. I also heard about Young Irina..."

Hikari exhaled deeply.

"I just spoke to Daisuke, and he said he'd handle that so I could be here, I'm grateful to that boy, he's so mature. And I also spoke to Kenji, and he said he's fine...but, I'm a little worried about him. If something was to happen to him, mentally speaking I mean. Physically he's fine...but, after all of this, I don't know how the world is going to react to him. They saw two sides during that fight...they saw him being controlled, and they saw him protecting you and Kuro-kun...I just don't want my baby to go through anymore. He already...those children, I heard that there's more than Sakura...he has kids, in the clutches of the Villains...that must be tearing him up inside, like it tore me apart. I understand what he's feeling..."

"I understand. The League of Villains have made new weapons...these kids, they might be very dangerous."

Gran Torino spoke up with a worried face, Hikari nodded with a sigh.

"All we can do right now is try our best, and save whoever it is that we can save. For now, I need to go back and make sure that Kuro-kun's getting the right treatment."

"You need to rest."

Hikari waved off All Might.

"I can rest later. Thanks for the concern."

Hikari walked off, leaving the pair of adult men alone to contemplate what was going on.

* * *

The next day, Kenji was startled awake by the banging of the door.

He sleepily looked up to see that Katsuki was still asleep.

He smiled softly, and got off the couch, and went to the door, only to see Sakura stood there.

"Papa, there's some men at the door."

Kenji walked closer, placing a hand on Sakura's back.

"It's alright Sakura, I'll take it from here."

"Okay! I'll go and get ready for the day!"

Sakura skipped down the corridor, while Kenji looked at the men, who he thought were police based on how they were dressed.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, it is the most urgent that we speak to you."

Alarm bells rang within Kenji's head at that moment.

"Why? Has something happened with my Father? My sister?"

"We are...unaware of that right now. We don't know. We came to discuss another matter all together."

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, while Katsuki came around the corner, resting one of her hands on his butt, and the other hugged his arm.

"What is it you want to talk about exactly?"

"That's a..." The man's eyes went towards Katsuki. "...a private matter."

"I've already told the police everything I know about the League and possible locations, so if it is to do with that, then I can't help you. And if it is anything to do with my Father and his organization, then I can't help you as I don't know anything about that. And if it is about my sister, then I can't help you either."

"I see. Then when you can, call us on this number."

Kenji took the card that the man presented, and he saw that rather than the police directly, it was actually Hero Public Safety Commission.

"Safety Commission? Why would you want to talk to me?"

"As we said, it's a private matter that we'd like to deal with separately when you're alone."

Katsuki furrowed her eyebrows, while she petted Kenji's butt, making him gasp lightly.

"Then I'll contact you at my earliest convenience."

"Good day."

The men bowed, and left while Katsuki closed the door.

"What the hell would they want anyway?"

"I don't know, and I don't have time to worry about them either." Kenji went to move when Katsuki pulled him closer, and gave him a kiss on the lips, making him smile. "What was that for?"

"Just because, that's why."

Kenji hugs onto Katsuki's body tightly while she gropes him from behind.

But then the door was opened with Daisuke stepping inside, seeing the pair.

"Heh, not even been that long and you can't keep your hands off of one another. Young love."

"S-Shush Daisuke!" Kenji's mind began to work. "Wait, where's Irina? What happened with her anyway?"

Daisuke asked them to go into the living room, so they did, and they listened to what was happening.

"So, Irina's fine, she's with that bird boy Tokoyami right now. The charges have been dropped." Kenji breathed a sigh of relief. "However, she still is on probation you could say. It was a compromise to make sure that she didn't get sent to prison."

"And what does she have to do on this probation anyway?"

Kenji hoped that it wasn't anything too bad.

"She has to attend a few lectures about what happened, and she also has to complete some courses set by the police. But if she does that then she wont be held accountable for what happened during the time with the League. It was thanks to what happened during the night with saving you, as that was broadcast, and people saw her heroism by helping you...and what happened with Kamui Woods, who she had helped out previously came to light."

"I didn't even know she did that. Kamui Woods is..."

"Don't worry about that for now. It seems that you've been looking after your kids."

"Y-Yes, I've been trying my best to make sure that they're good..."

"That's good. Also, about Father."

Kenji's eyes lifted to meet Daisuke's own.

"What's happened...is he...is he okay? Is he...dead?"

Kenji spoke quietly.

It was almost as if he was trying to make sense of everything that was happening in his life right now. He just wanted his Father to be alive. He didn't know if he could handle the idea of Kuromaru dying.

"Mother told me that...right now, he's going to be in a coma, a medically induced coma for an unknown amount of time. He suffered a lot of damage, and he needs time to recover. He pushed his body further than he should have done, and he's...suffice to say, he's going to need a recovery period. But with Mother there, I'm sure that he'll be able to be fixed."

Kenji inhaled slowly, while Katsuki wrapped her arms around his form, pulling him closer to her body. His head laid on her shoulder, while she gently kissed his forehead, and embraced the young boy tightly.

"I see...then at least he's alive. That's something...isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's something. Also, I've been hearing about the Hero's society now. With All Might entering retirement, it seems that a new Number One is going to be announced soon."

"Probably is going to be Endeavour-san."

Kenji expressed his thoughts, Daisuke adopted a light smile.

"Maybe so. Endeavour will have a tough time filling All Might's shoes if he is. I've also been asked to join the Hero's rankings, officially I mean. Several people from the Hero's Association have recommended me to join, from Mom, Best Jeanist, Gang Orca, Mt Lady, The Pussycats of course, and even Endeavour."

"E-Endeavour-san?"

Kenji looked shocked that he'd even do something like that.

"Apparently, he was impressed enough to ask me to join it officially. Saying something that it wouldn't be so bad if Reaper's kid became a Hero, he seemed to be angry though about All Might's retirement and even about how Dad was put out of commission. I don't know though, being official isn't for me."

"But you have to be! To earn money for..."

Kenji slapped a hand over his mouth, and didn't say anything.

"Earn money, for what?"

"Ehehehe, w-well anything really. I guess it could be money for your wife, and yourself, and the Pussycats, they need a new...erm, forest maybe. Things like that. Nothing else! N-Nothing I can think of! Hehehe, I guess I'm just talking nonsense, do as you like Daisuke~ S-Say Kacchan, didn't I just hear Naoto and Eri-chan shout for me?" Katsuki gave him a curious look. "C-Come on Kacchan, lets go and make breakfast!"

"Wai-"

As she was protesting, Kenji dragged her away with Daisuke having a question mark above his head.

"What the hell was that about…? He's always been strange..." He recalled how his Mother and sister also acted a bit odd when mentioning Tomoko along with how Kenji seemed to be acting, drawing some conclusions. " _Wait...all of them have been weird, even that kid Naoto stared at her...at her stomach, and Mom asked me to take care of her...Kenji's worried about me earning money...I have to go and see Tomoko-chan._ "

He rose from his seat, and walked off to meet Tomoko.

* * *

A little while later, he finally managed to get back to Tomoko, who was whistling innocently, with the other members of the Wild Wild Pussycats.

Then Daisuke entered the building, Pixie-Bob gave a smirk on her face.

"Oh, here comes the Hero."

"Hmph, I wouldn't go that far Pixie-Bob."

Pixie-Bob stuck out her tongue, while Tiger thrusted his hand to the sky.

"It's been really interesting! Because of what happened at Kamino, it seems that we've gone up in the ranks!"

"Though we wont know where we land until it's announced."

Mandalay reminded, with Daisuke's eyes going over Tomoko's form.

She smiled towards him with the same chipper expression that she usually had.

But he also felt something was off.

"Anyway, we heard the Hero's want you to become a high ranking Pro Daisuke." Pixie-Bob let out a chuckle. "I can't understand why they'd want someone as weird as you, but that's going to be good for us either way~"

Daisuke's face turned to her, and threw some yarn at her.

"Go, play little cat."

Pixie-Bob's eyes raged angrily.

"You dare say that again!"

"Go and play, with yarn."

Pixie-Bob's eyes flared with rage and anger that she was unable to express normally.

She stood up with a violent look in her eyes, and went to move forward, when Tiger, and Mandalay stopped her all together.

"Wow! Everyone's going crazy huh!?" Tomoko jumped upwards, and showed a toothy smile. "Amazing, we're all back together! Everything was going wild for a while, but now that we're here, we can all be-"

"Tomoko-chan, why is everyone being weird around me and asking about you?"

The room went silent.

Besides Tomoko, the others didn't know what he was talking about.

She giggled awkwardly, and went towards his side.

"Lets go and speak privately~"

"...Okay."

Daisuke didn't see a reason to not do it, so he just went along with it, bobbing his head along.

They walked into a nearby room, shutting the door, and sat down on some chairs before them.

While still holding his hand, she peered into his eyes.

"Y-You see...with everything that's going on, I'm not sure that now's the right time to say anything..."

"About what?"

"About my...condition. Yeah, lets go with condition~"

That got Daisuke worried.

"W-What condition? Are you ill? Do you have some kind of injury I wasn't aware of? Was it that boys poisoning ability, did he harm you in anyway?"

"No no~" She waved her hands up and down super energetically. "Nothing like that~ It's just, with everything with your Dad, and your brother, and sister, with All For One before that, it wasn't really...there wasn't a time to tell you."

"Okay, I am getting worried now. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it together. Just, tell me what it is. Are you..."

Daisuke's mind flashed back to when Naoto stared at Tomoko's stomach, then when his Mother asked him to care for Tomoko, how Kenji seemed to be acting weird, and needing money, and how Irina looked awkward when seeing Tomoko.

All of those things rang through his head, and he worked it out for himself.

"Tomoko-chan, are you...I mean, there's a slim chance since we used protection...but, are you...pregnant?"

Tomoko bit her lower lip, and showed a half happy smile, and a half timid smile which was something Tomoko wasn't known for. It seemed to have been weighing on her quite a bit.

"Yes, I am."

Daisuke opened his mouth to speak…

But he stopped himself.

He looked at the floor, at the ceiling, out the window.

His mind tried wrapping around the idea.

That he had a kid on the way.

Two minutes went by, and he didn't say anything.

Tomoko in that time got a glass of water and sipped some while Daisuke just stared at her.

"So, you okay Dai-kun?"

"Fine, yeah. Fine."

His voice sounded distant, as if he was going through the motions.

"Great. And what do you think?"

"I…I think it's great..." Before he could answer, his phone rang so he answered it. "Oh, hey. Yeah, I see. I can be there soon enough. Right, bye." He put the phone down. "Sorry, I have to go, we'll talk later. I am happy, don't worry, I just...need to wrap my head around it."

"No worries, I understand~"

"Thanks."

Daisuke quickly exited the room, while Tomoko sipped some more of her water.

"That went better than expected~"

She knew Daisuke on a personal level, and what he thought about himself, so seeing that he didn't freak out, was better than if he had actually freaked out.

* * *

After the business that Daisuke had, he found himself sitting by himself within a park, thinking about the news that Tomoko had given him. Many conflicting emotions ran through him. He was happy, he was very happy.

But he was also very anxious about if he'd be a good Father.

"So, what are you doing?"

Daisuke jumped when Irina appeared beside him.

"Irina, what are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are, probably. Trying to understand where my life is going." Her eyes cast upwards to see Kenji slowly strolling over. "It seems that it isn't just us, but our younger brother as well."

Daisuke cast his eyes to see that Kenji strolled forward.

"You too?"

"Yeah...heh, things are kinda hectic lately. With the...kids out there, I feel worried for them, I just want to pick them up, and take them home with me. But, as they are, I don't know what's happening with them." His eyes went to Irina who smiled softly. "How's Kamui Woods?"

"He's in intensive care at the moment, the man who saved my life...I pray he makes it, so we can form a team together. Me, Tokoyami-kun and Kamui Woods, the best team ever."

Kenji chuckled lightly.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine, he's being looked after by Mom and her team."

"Yes, if anyone can do it, it is Mom..."

Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"We've been through quite a lot these past few days. Kenji, with your children, Irina with...what happened, and me...with Tomoko-chan."

"So, she told you?"

Irina spoke up, Daisuke nodded, now knowing that they had knowledge on Tomoko.

"Yes...she's pregnant."

"You sound nervous."

Kenji brought up swiftly.

Daisuke fiddled with his thumbs as he spoke.

"I...actually, I am quite happy. It's just..."

"You're worried about how you'd be as a Father, aren't you?" Irina's words rung true. "You're worried that you can't express emotions, and that you'd be unable to show your child affection unlike Tomoko-chan, right?"

"Yeah..."

Irina and Kenji glanced at the other, before raising their legs, and kicking Daisuke in the back.

""Idiot!""

Daisuke landed on his knees, his eyes narrowing towards the pair of them.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

Irina jumped up from her seat, and showed a cheery wink.

"You really are worried about such things?"

Daisuke bit his lower lip, refusing to answer.

"I know Daisuke, you're probably one of the most caring people I know. You took care of Mom and me without us even knowing. And now that you've got happiness, you're pulling away because you think you're going to be unable to make your child feel loved?"

Kenji casually placed a hand on the floor, and summoned some snow, and formed it into a figure, that went towards Daisuke, and gave him a cold hug.

"I know it's nonsense, but that's just..."

Irina moved closer, and wrapped her wires around Daisuke, tying him to the frozen creature.

"He's right, you're going to be a Dad. You might be distant, but Kenji and I always felt like you cared about us. Even when you're aloof. And obviously, someone as bubbly as Tomoko-chan can see your deeper feelings, so half of her, your child, will be able to feel it too."

"If you want advice about kids, come to me. I've got five...six if you count Eri-chan~"

Kenji joked with Daisuke who let out a small laugh.

"Perhaps you're right. I just...don't want to let the little guy, or girl, down. I don't want to end up like our family. We've been fractured for so long, there's always going to be dangers out there."

Irina appeared beside him, and placed a hand on his own hand.

"You dummy, of course the world is going to be dangerous. It doesn't stop anyone else having kids. So it can't stop you either. You can do this Daisuke, I know that you can be a great Father. And you're like one of the strongest people I've ever met. You'd be able to protect them. And if you can't do it alone, you have me."

"And me."

Kenji added, Daisuke's face curled upwards more and more.

"You have both of us. We'll babysit from time to time, anything to help out. After everything you've done for us, we'll gladly be there to help you out Daisuke. I mean, even with the police then, they were going to put me in jail if it wasn't for you. I'd be lost without you, Kenji would have been a servant of All For One years ago if you hadn't of been there to protect him. You've done more for us then you had to, and even now, you're still trying to help us out. You know, did it ever occur to you that through all this time, you've been trying to secure our happiness's, that you could also be happy?"

Daisuke's eyes widened with realization.

He had always put his own happiness on the back burner.

But now, seeing both Kenji and Irina before him, growing up, and able to take care of themselves.

They didn't need him as much as they did before, and that was great, for both them and him.

Kenji appeared at the other side of Daisuke, brushed off the snow, and patted his back.

"So, Dad, you gonna be okay?"

Daisuke adopted a small smirk.

"Perhaps I will be...hehe, I'll have to go and speak to Tomoko-chan. I kinda just left her hanging..."

"She'll understand."

Kenji smiled out, while Daisuke glanced at Irina.

"And you Irina. What are you thinking about doing now?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"You're free from the League, you can live your life now. Are you going to go to a normal school, or U.A? What are you going to do with your life now?"

Irina paused, and thought about what he had said.

What was she going to do?

"If I wanted to become a Hero, would the world accept someone like me?"

"I don't think acceptance matters." Kenji spoke up, placing a hand over his heart. "The world doesn't accept me, doesn't mean I'm not going to protect those people that need it." Irina's face turned upwards as he continued. "Being popular, being famous, that doesn't matter. Dad isn't famous for being a good person, yet he's been trying to change the world his own way, Mom doesn't care about fame, she just wants to be a Hero to save peoples lives. That's the kind of Hero I'm aiming for."

Irina released a giggle.

"For Kamui Woods...I said that I'd be called White Rose...do you think I could do that justice?"

"Strong emotion and desire, that's what you're thinking about right?"

"Yes, the White Rose symbolizes that. I thought that would be for the best. Being a Hero...being someone who can save others...hehe, you're very mature Kenji. Most people your age wouldn't say they didn't care about how others felt about them, even a little bit. Everyone has reasons for doing what they're doing. You're doing it to just save people. Even if they reject you. That's beautiful."

Kenji adopted a kind smile on his face, while Daisuke wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"So, what reason were you here? Still worried about those kids?"

Kenji lowered his eyes.

"You didn't meet them. Hajime, Misaki, and Aki...so sweet kids. Hajime was so boisterous, Misaki's such a caring girl, and Aki...he's like my inner child... Hajime's determination, Sakura's carefree nature, Misaki's gentle soul, Naoto's shyness, and Aki's childlike sense of wonder...it feels like all of them are apart of me...well, they are apart of me I guess. And without three of them...my heart hurts so much. I feel like a piece of me is missing...it's weird, because this time last week, we were at the forest, and I didn't know anything about them. But now...they are here. In my life, and I need them to be safe...but with Yami still out there...and that damn doctor...the thing is, I don't see Tomura-kun using them. As twisted as he is...I genuinely believed that he wouldn't use them...but the other two, they definitely would do."

Daisuke and Irina could understand the pain he must be feeling, knowing that three of the five are in danger right now.

"We'll save them Kenji."

Daisuke assured, Irina embraced her brother gently.

"He's right, we're gonna find them, wherever they are, and get them away. They've lived for this long, they've met you. I believe they are waiting for you to come for them, and they'll survive until then. But remember, you have Sakura-chan and Naoto-kun to help out, to give them a normal life. They need you Kenji."

Kenji knew she was right.

He was worried for the others…

But he did have responsibilities already and he had to make sure that they had better lives now.

"Yes...you're right. I need to help Sakura and Naoto with their lives and help them navigate this world."

Irina giggled, while Daisuke nodded.

The conversation between them happened between them for another hour or so, just allowing them to unwind, and allow them to be happy for a change. For them to finally have a better life than before, as they couldn't do this normally.

* * *

Daisuke returned back home, and faced Tomoko who was casually laying in bed.

"Tomoko-chan."

"Hey Dai-kun, what's going on?"

He strolled over to the bed slowly. Tomoko waited with anticipation, and expectations, as his hand slowly slid itself onto her face, and gave a gentle and calm smile, his fingertips felt so smooth and calming on her face.

"I'm sorry about walking off before, the news just surprised me."

"Hehe, I thought so~ But, you've wrapped your head around it now?"

"I have yes, and...haha, I'm going to be a Father."

His tone sounded pleased, and in Tomoko's eyes, she knew that meant he was very happy.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and pulled him closer.

"We're gonna be the best parents ever~ Our baby's gonna be like, able to do all of these amazing things~ We can name her Kitty if she's a girl, or Cat if he's a boy~"

"What kind of name is Cat for a boy?"

"Short for...eeeh...it's short for...erm...I don't know...don't look at me..."

Daisuke gave an odd chuckle for the young woman, while overlapping her lips with his own.

That sent shivers up and down her spine, a loving kiss from Daisuke.

"I'm glad I married you, Tomoko-chan."

"Hehe, I know, me too~"

As she said it, the door busted open to reveal a wet eyed Pixie-Bob.

"Y-YOU HAVE A CHILD ON THE WAY?!"

"Yeah, that's right Pixie-Bob."

Pixie-Bob looked as if life had left her, shedding a few tears.

"N-No...it can't be..."

"It is. I'm going to be a Father, and Tomoko-chan is going to be a Mother."

Pixie-Bob released a cry out of her mouth.

"I-It can't be! You can't have...b-before me...m-my dream of children...KENJI! COME HERE SWEET KITTEN AND GIVE ME LIFE! I CAN'T BE LEFT BEHIND!"

Daisuke gave her a weird look as she turned around and ran out of the door.

"Weird..."

"I just heard the news!" Mandalay burst through the doors with Tiger, who rushed the pair, and hugged them tightly. "We're gonna have a kitten in the group now! Ooh, name the baby Tom if he's a boy!"

"Like Tom Cat!?"

Tomoko shouted loudly, Daisuke gave an uneven chuckle.

"Exactly! He'd be our mascot! Or she'd be our mascot if she's a girl!"

As Mandalay was shouting that out, Kota slowly peered through the door.

"You're gonna be a Dad?"

"That's right brat."

Kota huffed, turning his head to the side.

"...I'm sure you'll be a cool Dad."

That's all he said before walking off, leaving Daisuke with a smile on his face.

Something so rare that even Mandalay and Tiger weren't privy to a lot of the time.

Tomoko cuddled Daisuke tightly, and wouldn't let go.

* * *

The next day, Kenji walked into the school of U.A holding onto Sakura's hand, while his other was occupied by Naoto. Eri was riding on his shoulders, and casually played with his white and black hair. He walked towards the principles office and knocked on the door.

[Please come inside.]

Kenji opened the door, and walked inside to see Nezu stood before him.

"Sorry to come unannounced sir, I just had to speak with you about something's."

"Oh, Mikami-kun. What can I do for you?"

Kenji nodded, and pushed Sakura forward slightly.

"I'm sure you're aware of who this girl is in relation to me. My Mother told me that essential people such as yourself would understand about what's happened with the Villains."

"Aah yes, the daughter of Mikami-kun. And this must be your son."

"Y-Yes...that's right. They're my children...and you see, they've never had an education, and Sakura wants to become a Hero...she wants to join U.A sir. I was just wondering if...if it would be alright if Sakura joined U.A? I know more pressing things are going on right now with the League, and the idea of a traitor-"

"Traitor?"

Nezu acted innocent, but Kenji gave him a blank stare.

"Nezu-sensei...I know you have also thought about it. In this school, there could be a traitor. Logically, how else would they know about the location of the training camp?" Nezu bowed his head in agreement, even if he didn't want to admit that he thought about it. "I don't want to think about it either, so I understand if you're busy with everything going on. I just...I just want to make sure that my...daughter gets a great education and gets to do what it is that she wants to do in life. And she said that she wishes to be a Hero, so where better than U.A? And of course...I know that you must be in a position with me personally, with people wanting me out of U.A, but Sakura doesn't deserve that...she shouldn't be tied to me for that. So if you'd please consider it sir, I'd be truly grateful."

Nezu could see that it was hard for Kenji to do this.

He knew that his own future could be on the line.

But he didn't seem to care.

He wanted Sakura to have everything, even if he couldn't have it.

In his eyes, Kenji was quite self sacrificing, and also willing to do anything to make sure that his child, that one week ago he didn't even know he had, was going to be happy, and well looked after, no matter what.

"I see...hmmmm, she'd have to take the Entrance Exam. Everyone is required to do that if they're applying for the Hero's course, which I no doubt believe she'd be applying for."

Kenji's eyes glanced over towards Sakura who gave a peppy smile.

"Yes, I understand. Sakura, is that alright with you? You'd have to fight robots."

"Robot fighting…? I understand! Though my powers do not work on robots, I can still beat robots by myself."

"I see, you're quite the cheerful girl. Then allow me to make arrangements for you Sakura-san."

Nezu said with a kind smile on his face, something Kenji returned.

"Thank you sir. And I just have to say...whatever happens now, with the school, and me...I am very grateful for the chance you gave me, to become a Hero. Not many other schools would have taken me on due to my Father and what not. But you did, you gave me a chance, and you'll never know how grateful I was for that chance."

"No, please don't say that. You are a very bright student, I was always proud of you, and still am. Especially after witnessing you taking on that clone of Yami, an S Class criminal by yourself, until Endeavour showed up. That takes courage, and you saved All Might that night by doing that."

"I also attacked All Might that night sir."

"Yes, I also witnessed that. But I also saw that thing controlling your actions, so no fault lies with you."

Kenji continued to offer a kind hearted smile on his face.

"Thank you...I have to go now. There's a few things I have to take care of."

"Okay then. I'll let you know when Sakura-san can take the test, it will be quite soon. Since she is around your age, she'd be in the first year should she succeed."

"Don't worry about her succeeding, Sakura is very capable."

Sakura bowed her head to Nezu.

"Thank you very much Mr Dog...Cat...Bear...person~"

Kenji gave Sakura a curious look, while Naoto also bowed his head.

Nezu's eyes went towards Naoto who hid shyly behind his back.

"Also, about that boy. What are you planning to do with him?"

"I'll be asking someone else to help him into school. If people knew he was related to me, then they'd only give Naoto a hard time, and I don't want him to have to suffer because of me. But I don't know who I'm going to ask yet. Maybe All Might or...erm, maybe Sir Nighteye-san would do it for me...I don't know yet. I'll make arrangements somehow."

"I see. Then I wish you luck."

Kenji bowed his neck, and left together with the children.

* * *

A few minutes went by until there was another knock at Nezu's door.

"Yes? Please come inside."

Nezu greeted, allowing the door to open to reveal Irina.

"H-Hey there, Nezu-sensei. I was told you'd be the man to meet if I...erm, if I could attend school here." Nezu went to open his mouth when Irina continued. "I know what you're going to say, but I have to say that I would work hard! Diligently even! I would join the Pro Hero's in a few years if you gave me a chance!"

"Ah Irina-san-"

"B-But I could do other things! I could help out maybe, or I'd be able to give you assistance by showing you how my Quirk can help others in training. Maybe I could become someone that would be able to do many things! I understand if you don't want to speak to me because of my former connections to the Villains, but I do genuinely believe that I could do some good in this world if you allow me to do that sir!"

"Yes, Irina-san-"

"I-I understand if taking on a former Villain such as myself would be an inconvenience for you. But that's how I honestly feel. I want the chance to be a Hero sir. I've spent a long time just aimlessly following the orders of my Grandfather. I want to show the world that I, Irina, can become a Hero! Just please give me the chance to prove myself-"

"Irina-san!" Irina paused with a nod of her head. "Okay, calm down now. Let me speak please."

Irina scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"S-Sorry, I tend to get overexcited sometimes, and babble on and on."

Nezu chuckled, shaking his head.

"Of course, I understand. You're like your Mother." Nezu pulled closer towards Irina. "Irina-san, allow me to say first of all, I do not hold any problems with you. You have been cleared by the police, and to me, you are simply an ordinary girl. Not a Villain nor a Hero. Is that understood?"

It was exactly what Irina wanted to be looked at.

So she definitely understood.

"Yes, I understand sir."

"And since you have been cleared from your charges. I must say, having a student like you in U.A would be a treat. I also remember your Mother and Father went to this school. So, I of course would like to have you join." Irina smiled brightly. "But." He continued to Irina's confusion. "I'd like you to pass the Entrance Exam as well. As a minimal requirement for joining the school, the Hero Course I should say. Since you are about the age of a third year, you've missed the majority of things we teach...however, I still see there being a benefit for you joining our school. We can still help you carve a path of a Hero. Honestly speaking, you are on par with your friend Nejire-san, so you're already in the ranking for top Pro Hero status. We just have to help you gain...hmmm, yes, a Hero's Licence. Speaking of, I do believe it is around that time of the year once more, and if I'm right, then...hmmm, then this would be a good chance for you Irina-san. So to begin with, I'd like you to ace the Entrance Exam, and then I'd like you to gain your Hero's Licence."

Irina's eyes welled up from the happiness that she was experiencing at that moment.

"S-Sir...t-thank you so very much for taking a chance on me...I-I wont let you down! I'll pass the Entrance Exam, and I'll also pass the Hero's Licence exams as well! After what happened...what happened with Kamui Woods...I can't let him down now, nor anyone else."

Nezu understood.

He moved closer, and took her hand with his own.

"Your past was made difficult due to how you've been treated by the League. Don't let them spoil your future Irina-san. I know you've got what it takes to become an outstanding Hero, just like your Mother, and your Father."

Irina became teary eyed at what he said.

Someone believing in her that wasn't her family, it was simply fantastic.

"Thank you Nezu-sensei, you're so kind to me."

"No problem. I'll let you know when the Entrance Exam is. It wont be long, we'll have to expedite the process quickly, to fit you into the regime. But, I can't see that being a problem. You're a bright girl, so I'm sure you've got this."

"R-Right! Thank you sir!"

Irina bowed her neck, and ran out of the room with a grin on her face.

Nezu shook his head with a smile, glad that he was able to help out.

* * *

Kenji walked into the town with his children, looking up at Eri who smiled down at him. As he walked however, he caught the sight of Tsuyu walking on the opposite direction, so he waved over towards her.

"Tsu-chan, hey. It's been a while."

Tsuyu stiffened at the voice, and glanced at Kenji.

All of the memories of what happened flooded into her. How she had said she wouldn't save him, despite wanting to. The guilt of that situation, was all too much for her, so she went "Ribbit." and turned around, walking away from the area.

"Tsu-chan..."

Kenji didn't get what was wrong with her.

He thought that she'd be happy to see him...but she didn't appear like that.

"Don't worry Papa, it's all fine~"

"Sakura..."

"Tsu-chan is just feeling sad right now. I can feel it from here. But she isn't angry at you or anything. She seems to be angry at herself. Don't worry Papa, I'm sure that you'll get through to her eventually, I'm sure~"

Kenji gave her a soft smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kenji didn't want to worry the kids, while looking towards the others. "So, who's hungry?"

"Ooh me Papa! Also Papa, can you help me prepare for my Entrance Exam?!"

Sakura spoke with an excitable voice.

"Yeah, of course I can." His eyes went to Naoto who poked his fingers together shyly together. "How about you...son?"

"P-Papa, I'm also hungry..."

"I see." His eyes went up to Eri. "And you Eri-chan?"

Eri went to answer, when they all heard the sound of "MASTER!" Kenji's eyes widening in pure terror.

He knew that voice very well.

He didn't want to admit that he knew what that was.

"Who was that?"

Sakura's wondering voice was met with a drained colour face of Kenji's.

"T-That's...d-don't worry, I'll…"

As he spoke, coming around the corner, squashing the ground as he ran, was Gigantomachia.

Kenji felt his eyes tearing up as he ran closer.

"Ooh God no..."

Kenji knew this could turn out dangerous.

With Gigantomachia running towards him, others might become endangered from the hulking beast.

"MASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Kenji cringed as Gigantomachia bent down towards him, and latched onto him tightly, Eri showing a grossed out face. Crowds began to form when seeing a hulking giant rub his face against Kenji'a own face.

"K-Ken-chan, w-what is this guy?"

"Erm, that's a hard question to answer...eeh, Sakura, watch your brother, and Eri-chan, I have to deal with this."

"Sure Papa!"

Kenji quickly took Gigantomachia's hand, and ran away at top speeds.

Kenji took the hulking giant to a private area.

"G-Gigantomachia, what are you doing?"

"It's terrible Master, I couldn't find you then I did! I tracked your scent!"

"G-Great, wonderful...w-what do you want exactly? Is it another fight?"

"No Master, I came to make sure that you're safe! I felt you were in danger Master, and came to protect you!"

Kenji went to refute that…

When he had an idea.

"I see...Gigantomachia, you are so very loyal, and that quality is what I truly do admire about you."

"Thank you Master."

Kenji bowed his neck to the giant.

"Now...I've got to keep up public appearances, but you understand what I'm doing, don't you?"

"Yes Master, you want me to serve under you and destroy the opponents, and follow your orders to make this world under your rule."

Kenji slowly nodded, knowing that it would be better to have Gigantomachia in his back pocket.

He hated using others, it was something that made him sick.

But he needed power, and Gigantomachia was it.

He was power.

"That's right Gigantomachia, and I need you. You are my most loyal servant, the one I care for more than anyone else."

Gigantomachia gained a smile across his face, bending down and rubbed faces with Kenji who resisted the urge to throw up.

"Masters so kind."

"Of course, you're my Gigantomachia after all. The one who I trust more than anyone else. Now, I need you to do something's for me."

"I'll do anything for Master. But remember Master, I will still have to have you beat me before I'm completely loyal."

"Yes...I understand that. Give me sometime, and I'll show you my powers. But before then, listen to me, and I'll give you a way for us to stay in contact...yes, stay right here Gigantomachia, and I'll be back in about ten minutes. Then we'll talk about how you can serve me, and how to gain more power. How does that sound Gigantomachia?"

"Yes Master, that sounds perfect. Just like your Grandfather."

Kenji hated being compared to his Grandfather, but in this instance, he understood why he was treated like him.

"Right, thank you Gigantomachia."

Kenji gave the giant a comforting smile, and had to express joy on his face.

It seemed to quell the hulking giant so he was glad about that.

* * *

When Kenji returned back home, he saw the same men that were there beforehand. The ones that he thought were police but with the Hero's Safety Commission. He let out a breath, and walked forward with his kids, and Eri.

"I don't have time right now-"

"This is the utmost urgency. With All Might now having gone into retirement, we need to have a conversation."

"But why me? What could you want me for?"

"We have our reasons we can't discuss in front of civilians."

Kenji looked between the three kids, and then towards the Safety Commission.

"Sakura, could you play with these two for me?"

"Of course~"

"Thank you Sakura, you're a good girl."

Kenji opened the door for them, and Sakura lead the two away with her, while Kenji invited the men and single woman inside.

They went into the living room, and closed the door.

"Look, I don't know what you want from me but-"

"We're going to be attempting to stop the League of Villains. We need to understand their weak points, therefore we need all of the knowledge you have on them. I realize you've told the police about the time you got captured. However, we need personal details about each member of the League."

"Why though?" Kenji asked, seeing the woman, who seemed to be the leader. "Are you planning on trying to get a spy into the group?" The woman didn't refute what Kenji said. "It's dangerous, they wont believe Hero's so easily defecting to become a member of..." Kenji paused and thought about what he was saying. "...I can tell you things about the League sure, but I can't think that this would be a safe idea for any kind of Hero. Tomura-kun's highly unpredictable, he will turn on anyone that attempts to infiltrate the League if he finds out they're doing that."

"Don't worry about that, the person we have is...of course, this is confidential, so please don't discuss it with anyone else." Kenji nodded. "We have a man on the ready, but we need all of the information we can obtain. So, anything that might be helpful, weak points in the League, anything you can think of that could help our insider to gain access to the League. That's all we ask, we wont involve you further than that."

Kenji understood why they'd come to him now.

It made sense with how he spent time with the League, it probably came to light about his Grandfather being All For One, at least for the higher ranked members of the police force, and the safety commission so they believed he would have information regarding these people.

"...I just need to say something though."

"Yes?"

Kenji exhaled deeply.

"Tomura-kun's a deeply disturbed individual, however I do believe that there's some good inside of him somewhere." The woman went to refute when he bowed his head. "I understand my opinion isn't popular, trust me I've dealt with many unpopular opinions about me before. I just believe that's true, as he had...how to say this...he didn't hurt me, when he had the chance to. Perhaps I'm lucky, but he was against All For One controlling me, and abusing me, so deep down, there's something there."

"I see...then please tell us what you know."

Kenji exhaled deeply, and began explaining himself what he thought would be the best way to do it, while having ideas of his own.

* * *

Kenji laid in his bed, thinking about what he was going to do next. If he had to go and save the children somehow, he needed a plan. He needed to do something...anything to save them, but what he was going to do, he didn't know yet.

While he was doing that, there was a knock at his window.

His eyes turned to see that it was Himiko.

She looked panicked.

"Himiko-chan, what's wrong?"

He asked as he opened the window, to let her in.

She ran a hand through her hair.

"It's all going off down at Dad's place Kenji-kun."

Kenji raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

"There's...factions forming."

"Factions?"

Himiko nodded, sitting down on the bed.

"Dad was the only one keeping the more...overambitious people back. But now that he's out of commission, people are dividing between groups. Stain as always is out to kill Hero's, who he thinks are unworthy, and people are following his ideals now. There's also the man called Volcano who has a larva Quirk who is also believing in his ideals along with some other scary powerful people. Nothing All Might level...but there's no All Might anymore, and some of these people, I doubt Endeavour could take them alone. It's scary. Curious is over there trying to stop it...but, if these people get unleashed onto the city now...then anarchy is going to ensue."

"Anarchy huh..."

"Right, we can't call the police and Hero's. It could be an even worse bloodbath than what happened with All For One...though a bloodbath might not be so..." Seeing how she was becoming excited at that idea, then looking at Kenji who gave her a curious look, she chuckled awkwardly. "Suffice to say, we need to do something Kenji-kun."

"What can I do?"

"You're Dad's son. Heir to the throne or something. I don't know."

Kenji went wide eyed.

"Heir to the throne? You want me to take charge of a Villains group? You do realize that I am a Hero in training right?"

"Yes, but you also understand."

Kenji didn't quite get what she was talking about.

"I understand what?"

Himiko took his hands with her own, and pulled closer.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd be simply another Villain. You changed my existence Kenji-kun, I know that you can do this. Change it to what you want, make them vigilantes. Not all of them are bad people. Most of them are just people like you, who weren't given the chance in society."

Kenji's eyes went down to the ground.

He had to think about what it was that she was saying.

It sounded crazy.

Insane.

He didn't even know how he was going to deal with this.

But then he had a thought.

"Himiko-chan...to change it into anything I want...do you think that's possible?"

"Yes, I do think that's what you can do. If we don't do anything, then many people are going to die. But if we can stop it...Hero's are still recovering, do you really want Stain running some of the strongest Villains in Japan in his crusade into killing innocent even if a little selfish Hero's?"

Kenji could understand what she was saying.

It made sense.

He had to do something to avoid the worst case scenario.

"Okay, lets get to work Himiko-chan. First, we need to make a stop though."

Himiko cocked her head curiously, while Kenji gave her a smile…

But then Daisuke appears beside Himiko who jumps.

"No Kenji."

"Da-Daisuke! W-What did you hear?"

"I know what I heard, and you're not becoming involved with that life. Not with that group. You're still too young."

"But if he doesn't do anything, then we'll be the ones that suffer-"

Himiko tried to reason, but Daisuke shook his head.

"Yes, I realize that. So instead of you Kenji, I'll be taking care of Dad's group now."

"You have a kid on the way Daisuke, it's too risky."

"You have a kid on the way?" Himiko questioned Daisuke who nodded. "Awww, I want one Kenji-kun~ Lets begin immediately~"

Kenji sweat dropped while Daisuke just gave her a look.

"Either way Daisuke, you need to protect your child, now more than ever. You can't do risky business like this-"

"And you're still a teenager, it is too risky for you. If this has to happen, then I'll be the one who does it. I have to be the one who does it. I can handle them, you might not be able to do so. So, stay back here, and leave it to me."

"And me!"

Tomoko popped out from behind Daisuke, the two youngsters jumped at the sight.

"But Ragdoll-san, your baby..."

"Hehe, don't worry about that sweetie, Dai-kun will be there to keep me safe~ We'll be able to run Reaper's group, and change it for the better."

Kenji wasn't so sure.

He didn't want Daisuke or Tomoko to be injured and definitely not his niece or nephew inside of her.

"Let us deal with it. Some of the more evil ones, we'll make sure they get arrested, the ones that have truly suffered in this world, we'll take care of. You just relax and allow big brother to take care of it."

Daisuke made a bird underneath his feet, and flew off with Tomoko, Kenji worried for the pair now that they had a baby on the way, and didn't want any danger to befall them.

* * *

A little while later, Chitose overlooked as many of the higher ranked members of Reaper's group were fighting amongst themselves. Tensions were rising, thick with intent to kill and what might happen if something wasn't going to stop it.

She could see that Stain was becoming unruly, and slammed his hand onto the table.

"Now that he's out of commission, it is only right that I take over this group."

"He isn't dead!"

Chitose argued, but Stain just grinned.

"Not yet."

"Are you implying you're going to kill him? Now that he's out, you're going to finish the job?"

"If I have to."

"Unacceptable!"

Chitose snapped, while a man glared at her.

"I don't recall you being in command here, secretary!"

Volcano erupted angrily, while Chitose placed a finger to her mouth.

Volcano is a tall man with a very muscular physique, and orange, stylized hair. He wears a baggy, navy blue body suit, and very bulky, rock-like boots, gauntlets, and shoulders, with various protrusions and holes coming out of them. He also wears a gas mask strapped to his shoulder pads, and an orange belt.

"Yeah, totally. She isn't even that strong compared to us."

A woman nicknamed Dusty Ash spoke up.

Dusty Ash is a tall woman with a very voluptuous figure. She has long, wavy, white hair, which is mostly tied into a ponytail, leaving two locks on the sides of her face, and side bangs that cover her right eye. She wears light purple panties, a black low cut sports bra, along with arm pads, a thin face mask, a large metal respirator, black ankle boots, and a utility belt with garters. She also wears purple gloves that are exposed at the back of her hand

They continued to argue back and forth for several more minutes, until the door was violently opened to reveal Daisuke wearing a business suit, and Tomoko beside him wearing a business woman's suit.

They confidently walked into the room while all eyes went towards them.

"So, this is the group my Father left me."

Most of the room went silent except for Volcano.

"Excuse me? Left you? You're just a kid!"

"This kid, is one of the two Grandsons of All For One, son of Reaper, so you best watch what you're saying when referring to me as 'just a kid' or else."

Volcano showed a dirty smirk on his face.

"Is that right kid?"

"It is."

Volcano stood up and went to move to Daisuke when he snapped his fingers.

A second later, a large snake appeared around Volcano and bound him tightly.

"G-Gwaaaah!"

"Do not approach me so easily." Daisuke overlooked the people there, while Volcano stared at him with slanted eyes. "If I let you go, you wont be a bother to me, will you? You've learned you lesson, haven't you Volcano?"

Volcano grumbled something that sounded like "Yes..." so the snake let Volcano go, where he shuffled back to the seat he had.

Stain's eyes narrowed at the man, while Daisuke gave him a smile.

"Something wrong Stain?"

"Hmph, not yet."

"That sounds like a threat. Perhaps I should-"

"No...that's fine."

Daisuke gave a half smile, as he went to the head of the table. He sat down in his Father's old chair, with Tomoko stood behind him with her arms behind her back. She showed a cheery smile on her face.

"Good, now you'll listen to me. My Father is not dead, for anyone that's attempting something with him, one toe out of line, and you'll deal with the combined forces of me and my Death animals. Is that understood?" No one said anything, but nodded in agreement for the most part. "Good, now Chitose-san, is it?"

"Y-Yes sir?"

"Sir...okay. Yes, Chitose-san, will you give me an up to date list of what my Father's plans were? I was told you were his secretary so you'd have that information, yes?"

Chitose nodded with pep.

"Yes sir, follow after me."

"I will do. Now, I'll be naming this woman beside me here as my second in command."

"But-"

Dusty Ash tried to refute, when Tomoko snickered.

"Is something wrong Dusty-chan~?"

Dusty Ash knitted her brows together.

"No...nothing."

"Great. Now don't look like you're angry with me. This is going to be a transitional period. I understand that most of you have reasons for doing what you're doing. I wont tolerate any unlawful killings, or anything to do with murder. I do not want death to even be mentioned around here. My Father believed in a better world, as his son, I also believe that this world needs to be saved. By working together, we can achieve my Father's dreams of changing this world, and giving us a new way to live. To save those children you used to be who didn't have a hope left. To give those kids a chance to flourish in a just world. It will be hard, but I will do my best to make sure that society becomes better, until my Father comes back. Because trust me, he will be back. He wont die from this, so is that understood?"

[Yes sir!]

Most answered, seeing the resemblance between him and Reaper.

Charismatic, charming and witty, along with understanding the nature of the world.

Also, something else.

True leadership skills.

Those qualities drew most in…

But some weren't convinced, and weren't happy that they were taking orders from Daisuke now.

"Great, now lets get to work everyone."

Daisuke walked into his Father's office with Tomoko, who sailed in behind him, and seemed ready to take on this roll.

* * *

As that was happened, with Kenji and Himiko, the former laid on his bed, while the latter curled up next to him.

"You never guess what happened Himiko-chan."

"Hmmm? What?"

"Today, I was visited by the Safety Commission asking me about the League of Villains members. But, it also gave me an idea of what I can do."

"Hmmm?"

Himiko seemed intrigued, leaning forward.

"I'm going to have to do something. My kids are still in the clutches of the League. I need to use this to my advantage. The situation, with the world at the moment. All For One's gone now from the League, and Yami's been incapacitated, hasn't she?"

"As far as I'm aware yeah. But she'll heal eventually."

Kenji understood that.

He didn't think that Yami was down for the count.

"But for the moment, she's out of commission. To save my kids from them, I need to do this, and I need your help Himiko-chan."

"But, what are you doing?"

Kenji adopted a smirk.

"It's time for us to begin our plan once more."

"I see, I see. So you're really joining?"

Kenji didn't even have to think about it.

He was going to have to do it for the sake of his children, to protect them.

"I don't have a choice. To save my kids, I will do this. I can use the peoples hate of me, combined with what happened to my Father, in my advantage. I know that I can reach Tomura-kun, we have...we have a connection between us now. I believe that this situation can be used to our advantage, we just need to make an opening within the League of Villains for me to join."

"You best be a good actor Kenji-kun, we need to truly convince them this time. As before, you had 'betrayed' them, they wont go along with it so easily this time. Even Tomura isn't that stupid to think you've changed suddenly."

Kenji understood that, he didn't see it as anything other than the truth.

"I understand that, they'll be distrustful of me. Especially the likes of Mr Compress. But, Tomura-kun's always wanted me to join, I just have to be really convincing."

Himiko cocked an eyebrow upwards.

"But how?"

Kenji placed a hand to his face, faux tears dancing within his eyes, Himiko for a second thought that he was actually tearing up.

"I-It's awful Tomura-kun...e-everything's just going wrong...my Father might die...a-and the world...the world has turned against me now...everything I did...meant nothing. All the times...I tried so hard...but now...it's all meaningless. I can't stand it anymore...and then I remembered you...the friend...who's always been there for me...I know that we've had our differences...but you were right. You tried to protect me from All For One...you showed me kindness, when no one else did...I'll have to earn your trust...I know Tomura-kun. If you give me a chance...I want to be beside you...I don't have anything left..."

Himiko was blown away by how sincere his voice sounded, how his hands were trembling, even his voice was trembling. A few tears rolled down his face, but not enough to show that he was in floods. In her eyes, it seemed to be the perfect amount.

"W-Whoa Kenji-kun, you're good. I was believing that."

Kenji adopted a smile.

"It's easy when you draw from the truth. Not all of it was true, but enough was to bring me to that emotional state. So, what do you think? Convincing?"

Himiko had to admit that the way he displayed himself, did feel convincing to her.

"To me, I thought it was. But...are you sure you want to be dragged into this life again? All For One's gone, you can forget about it."

"I can't forget until I've saved my children. And Tomura-kun...I need to do something about him. There's unresolved businesses there. I need to do something Himiko-chan, please help me some more. I need to infiltrate the League. The Hero's Safety Commission also is sending someone, if I join, then perhaps I can also protect that person as well. I wont let anymore blood be shed. But this has to be between us."

Himiko didn't even have to think about it.

She pressed her lips onto his own, and pulled him closer.

"Consider me your partner forever."

"Thank you, Himiko-chan. I know I'm asking a lot-"

"That's what you do for the ones you love. You'd do anything for me, so I'll do anything for you~"

Kenji gave a bright smile on his face.

"You're right, I'd do anything to help you. So ready to finish this, partner?"

Himiko giggled wildly, and kissed Kenji on the lips, bringing him closer and closer.

They now had a new mission.

Kenji had to join the League to save his children, no matter what else was going to happen.

* * *

Hajime sat with the doctor, who was 'explaining' something to him.

"Are you serious…?"

"Yes, that's right Hajime. Look, what Izuku Midoriya has done to your Father."

Hajime watched a screen with the video of Kenji fighting Izuku.

That alone forced him to feel sick.

He didn't like it.

He hated it in fact.

Seeing his Father fighting Izuku, who looked to be trying to go all out against him.

"Father..."

"That's why your Father isn't here with us Hajime."

The doctor hid his smirk, to remain serious.

"I-I...he attacked Father, why is he doing that!?"

His anger grew more and more, while the doctor just continued to smirk.

"He also took away your Great Grandfather." The doctor placed a hand on his shoulder, who was looking distraught. "I am so sorry about this Hajime, I wish that we could have saved your Father from this person. But as you've seen, they are relentless. They do not stop hurting your Father. Everyone in this world."

"Yes...I understand doctor. This Izuku Midoriya..."

With his eyes narrowing more and more, Hajime's anger grew higher.

Seeing the video, and how it looked, to actually what was happening, along with what the doctor had said, he was immensely angry. He didn't want his Father to be suffering, to be in pain.

His hand tightened more and more, crushing a nearby table with his strength.

The doctor gave a slip of a smirk, then quickly hid it so he wasn't found out.

"Hajime, what are you thinking about?"

"My Father...being in pain...suffering, because of this boy...attacking him. Father isn't mean...so, why is he attacking him?"

"Because, that's how this world works Hajime. You don't want him to continue abusing your Father, do you?"

"No of course not! I want to save Father!"

He chuckled against his ear, Hajime just looked on with narrowed eyes.

"Then allow me to help you fulfil your desires Hajime."

"Thank you doctor. I wont allow this boy to continue anymore. I will save my Father from this boy."

The doctor just smirked as Hajime was filled with some justice in his body.

He thought that by doing this, he'd be able to protect his Father.

However, since he was so concerned for his Father, he wasn't aware that it was the doctor manipulating him for his own ends along with hypnotizing him secretly, but he couldn't know that as the doctor had knowledge on how to make these children do his bidding.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So a few things happened this chapter! The first, as most guessed, Tomoko's pregnant! Daisuke handled it, reasonably well considering the natural thoughts he'd have, and with some encouragement from Irina and Kenji, who's dealing with their own personal problems, managed to come together, and help find new resolve. Kenji's also aware of Hawks going to spy on the League, so he himself is going to save his children and perhaps try and save Tomura, even if he realizes it is a slim chance. It seems that Reaper's in a medically induced coma for now, we'll have to wait and see what happens there~ And also, Daisuke's taken over Reaper's group, for his storyline going forward. Irina and Sakura also have to go through the U.A's Entrance Exam to get in, though for a former member of the League, a high tier one at that, and a child made to fight strong Hero's, they'll be fine. Gigantomachia has appeared once more in front of Kenji, with him latching onto the boy tightly, seemingly still loyal to him, for now at least along with Tsuyu feeling some guilt which will be addressed next chapter as they go to the dorms. And finally, it seems that the doctor is up to no good, and lying to Hajime along with hypnotizing the boy to set him on Izuku. Just what else has he got planned?**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	58. The dorms!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Clarent excalibur; Yeah, it's gonna be rather interesting seeing their storyline's go forward~ Sure, it could be like that, dunno who else would be in it though. That would be rather funny to see a scene like that. Yup, both of those happens this chapter~ I've got some fun moments involving Aizawa, and Joke. Kenji could say that yeah~**

 **D N Works; He surely is quite twisted, tricking and hypnotizing Hajime to do these things. Yup, he's had a long time with them, so he knows how to control them. He surely is a strong ally. Yup, Sakura and Irina are going for it! It's not gonna be easy, but Daisuke's gonna try his best. Yeah, even Kenji said last chapter it wouldn't be easy, and Tomura understands that Kenji's got skills that the League doesn't have, and he's very intelligent, so he sees Kenji as a strong piece to the puzzle, but he's not just going to trust him so easily either, and remember the exchange they had back when Kenji did 'betray' them, about how Kenji said he wouldn't give up on Tomura, Tomura remembers that so he can understand that Kenji does care about him. Yeah, he could do if he so wanted to, he's just been in situations that he couldn't do that, with All Might and civilians being in or near the fight at Kamino, he couldn't unleash his full power at a wide range, but we've seen just by being near his energy, it obliterated several buildings, and that was Reaper trying not to damage his surroundings, if he wanted, he could have wiped out Kamino as stated by both All Might and All For One who acknowledged that Reaper was stronger than them in their current forms, and we've seen what they can do, so Reaper could do more if he wanted. I'd still say in power to kill Decay, in versatility Death is still better by how it's used and how it can be applied. It depends how decayed they are, if Hikari could or not. If Tomura used it on her, she'd be able to survive it without chopping body parts off by using her Quirk to negate the Decay power, like she does with Death from Reaper.**

 **Vizard Masky; He doesn't know where the kids are so he couldn't tell the Hero's or Reaper's group, that's why he's joining. He's also joined to protect Hawks as well, knowing how ruthless some members of the League can be. Yeah, Reaper's out for a bit. Daisuke and Tomoko have taken charge for the moment~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It surely was yeah, there's a lot of things happening right now~ Kenji doesn't know if he can, but he wants to at least try. It wont be easy, as Kenji said last chapter, but he's not simply going to give up any chance to save his kids. She is yeah, Hikari's been quite busy lately~ Daisuke's gonna have some troubles, but he's got Tomoko so he'll be alright. Yeah, they've been through quite a bit, so they'll try their best~ Lets hope so yeah, to save Hajime from this fate.**

 **KarmaChaos5; There is yeah, he's gonna become a Dad! I think he'll be a good Father yeah. She wasn't no, she managed to not be put in jail, and now she's going for the Hero's course. Thanks to Hikari and her team, she managed to save them. They will yeah, lets hope they can do it~ It seems so yeah, Gigantomachia is pretty loyal to Kenji now. They will yeah, Daisuke and Tomoko are gonna have a tough time of it.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks. Yeah, they've been a bit busy since only a day has passed in the last chapter since that event happened, with Irina and the police, Hikari saving peoples lives, All Might getting treated for his injuries and what not. Yeah, a sweet family moment it seems haha~ In the last chapter, Nezu stated they'd have to expedite the process, meaning it would have to be a special exam just for them. It isn't an exam open to everyone, due to special circumstances with Sakura and Irina, they held an exam just for them. No, she just wants to form a team with them. As Kenji said, they're supposed to stay at home, Katsuki just broke the rules and came anyway. For now they're out yeah. He's got his own path to go on. For direct information from Kenji, it makes sense considering his past with them. Yeah, he's found out about his kid and from encouragement, has taken it on, and is quite excited. Pixie-Bob had some fun moments huh~? Nezu's the type not to lie, as at that moment, he didn't know, and he didn't want to give Kenji false hope on that situation. As you said, he heard what Sakura said, and decided not to go after her, waiting for a time when they're alone. They'd be grossed out by a giant doing that to them. We'll see what happens with Gigantomachia. Well, don't underestimate that group, as they're quite strong, and Himiko wasn't exaggerating when she said they could cause a lot of damage. They were busy doing other things. That's Daisuke's thing, taking over such a group, Kenji's role is to be with Tomura now, and trying to save his kids while still doing his best to be a Hero. Well, you never know what might happen with them. He couldn't just demand that, he can help sway them sure, but if he demands it, they're not gonna listen, especially the likes of Compress. Yeah, change them, not tell them. Yeah, life's been quite hectic lately, so I've had less time to do things I love. What makes you so sure Hawks is gonna be apart of that fight? Hikari's more support anyway, sure she can fight and take down people, but she and Endeavour have a repore with one another, I've got ideas on what Hawks is gonna do during that arc, and revealing it would be spoilers. Yup, it's great. Endeavour probably, but Hikari's just content with Kenji doing as he wants, whatever he decides, the same with Reaper. Aizawa's the same with all his students. He doesn't really know Hawks, and Miriko. Yeah, they're great~ Kenji and Tomura aren't going to be fighting, their relationship started off as that, then they grew closer, and came to an understanding while he was captured by the League. He is, he's not going to try and usurp it though, I can't reveal what he's going to do. Well, you never know what might happen in the future. That would be pretty cool. Of course, it's a secret~ He does yeah, he remembers that. Well, I can't reveal anything right now. I can't reveal much about that storyline right now. People are concerned, but they understand Kenji just wants things to go back to normal. It's fine, don't worry. That would be pretty funny, thanks for the suggestions~**

 **Guest 1; Yup, they're having a kid, and definitely are married~ They do yeah, and she will be in Kenji's class. He came to be with Kenji since All For One is gone, he sees Kenji as his new master. Radios, he's got one to contact Gigantomachia. He ran away from the area, he didn't just hide around the corner, he went off to a completely different area all together. Yes, that's addressed this chapter. Lets hope so, and yeah, I thought they'd be fun additions.**

 **Guest 2; It is, but he's willing to risk it to save his children from being used as weapons. Yeah, I'll consider it, thanks for the suggestions~**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, he is rather mature for his age, he's had to grow up very quickly in the kind of environment he was in. Probably after that yeah~**

 **Ragna; Thanks for the suggestions! She is yeah~ That would be funny if she did call her that. And that would be rather funny~**

 **Mystery889; Well, All For One is like that. Thanks very much! I'm happy you liked it!**

 **AlphaOmega; He surely has been through a lot huh. He is yeah, he's trying his best with the two kids he has, while trying to save his other three, all while dealing with his Father being in a coma, his brother having a kid himself, and helping Irina adjust to her new life. Hikari's a great doctor, so if anyone can save him, it's her. They are yeah~ We'll see that storyline progress as we go on.**

 **Neonlight01; A very long one indeed~ Yeah, he's trying his best to juggle everything going on in his life. She is yeah, her and Sakura have to pass a test, but they'll be there~ Daisuke's gonna be a Dad yeah~ The babies Quirk huh, maybe we'll find out when he or she is born. Indeed, they have to be very careful.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter.**

* * *

 **The dorms!**

Kenji was faced with All Might before him, with Hikari sat down beside him. He hadn't seen his Mother in a little while due to being busy at the hospital, taking care of Kuromaru. All Might began speaking after seeing Kenji listening to him.

"Now, as for you Young Kenji, it is about you going to U.A. I'm sure you've heard about the controversy about yourself. About what happened the night of the...well, that night." Kenji nodded slowly. "There are people on the side of you, saying that you're a Hero, by saving myself, and Kuromaru against the Yami clone, and some are against you for the fact that while controlled, you had attacked us."

"Yes...I understand."

All Might nodded slowly.

"So, after much deliberation... People are divided. There are people that are on your side, and some aren't, having seen you saving myself, and Kuro, but also saw you attacking us while being controlled, no matter what we have said, which I've already given my statement to the public about you. But, Nezu wouldn't allow you to simply leave U.A, no matter what anyone else said. He already gave his reasoning's to the public, and everyone else that needed to know about it, and while it took some convincing, Nezu's persistence allowed him to achieve the best result."

"S-So you're saying..."

All Might adopted a bright smile.

"That's right Young Kenji, you're going to be going back to U.A!"

Kenji beamed up at the older man while Hikari smiled softly.

"See sweetie? It works out in the end. They can think what they want, we all know the truth, about what happened that night, and how you saved All Might, from being controlled. You did very well that night, if it wasn't for you, then All Might, and Kuro-kun could have died...but they didn't thanks to you Kenji. I'm very proud of you."

Kenji gave a soft smile, while All Might held praise within his eyes.

"Yes, and apart of that means that with these latest issues to do with the attack on the Training Camp, Nezu has introduced a new idea that means, the dorms of U.A, the students are required to live there, so they can be safe while doing their Hero training."

"M-Moving into the dorm-"

"I'll go with Ken-chan!"

Eri came shooting into the room, apparently having been listening, and hopped onto Kenji's lap, and snuggled up to him, while he petted her head awkwardly.

"M-Me too!"

Naoto also came shooting into the room, and hugged onto Kenji as well.

He looked unsure of what to do, while All Might released a chortle.

"How fun~ It seems that you've got your kids with you! But, where is that Sakura girl?"

"She's very dedicated into getting into U.A, so she's training with Kacchan right now."

All Might felt sweat rolling down his face.

"A-Are you sure that she should be training with Young Bakugo? You do realize how...temperamental that she can become."

"Hehe, don't worry, Sakura can handle it."

No sooner than he had said that, a large screech came from outside.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"

One would expect that from Katsuki…

But it came from Sakura.

And a few seconds later, the window was blown open with Katsuki's body flying into the room.

The people in the room froze while Kenji peered at Katsuki.

"Hey Kacchan, you okay?"

Katsuki groaned as she sat up from being flung into the room.

"Fine, why?"

"Hehe, no reason at all."

Katsuki scowled towards him while Kenji himself gave an awkward chuckle.

"That was great Kacchan! Lets go again!"

Sakura sang out from outside.

Katsuki sighed even more.

"These kids are going to be the death of me."

She grumbled something like that out, and walked out of the room, while the others chuckled awkwardly.

"S-So, yeah, that's a thing...that happened. Hahaha, anyway! I'm glad you'll be continuing on at U.A! I'm prepared for when you do!"

"Are you still teaching at U.A All Might?"

"Yes, that's right. I'll still be there. Might not have any power anymore, but I'm sure that I can pass on a few things!"

"I see, then I'm quite happy for you All Might!"

All Might flashed his award winning smile, though on his frail appearance, it seemed like he was going through a few things. It probably was to do with the fact that Kuromaru hadn't woken up yet, that seemed to distract All Might, and Hikari.

Kenji himself just remained strong, he knew that he would have to do that.

* * *

It was the day of Irina's, and Sakura's Entrance Exams. Kenji had brought Sakura and gave her a smile as she strapped her hands what seemed to be gloves ready to fight, and her battle outfit was a variation of a school girls outfit.

He didn't know why she chose to wear that, but he wasn't going to say that she couldn't since it seemed like she was determined to wear such a thing.

"Okay Sakura, remember-"

"To be careful!"

"Right, and-"

"To do my best!"

Kenji gave the young girl a smile, making her smile in turn. It seemed that encouragement from her Father was enough for her to be happy, and ready to face any kind of challenge. She wasn't even seemingly scared of the challenge that was going to be ahead.

"Then, it's your turn Sakura, do your best, and I'll be proud, no matter what happens."

She salutes the young boy, and walks through the double doors behind her.

Then Irina skates past him, with a smile on her face.

"I'm surprised that Tokoyami-san isn't here."

"He doesn't know."

Kenji raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why didn't you say anything?"

Irina gave a cheery smile towards Kenji's face.

"I wanna see what he's going to do when he sees me in my school uniform~ He's gonna freak out~"

Kenji had to chuckle slightly at that.

"Yes, I'm sure that he is. Well, good luck Irina, do your best."

"Hehe, of course~ This is something I've wanted to do for so long now, so this is going to be freaking amazing~"

Irina skipped forward into the double doors, to find Sakura swaying side to side, looking as if she was ready for the challenge ahead.

"Are we going to be fighting robots Auntie?"

Irina smiled brightly at the young girl, it felt weird being called that by a girl her age, but she understood why Sakura was calling her that.

"I dunno, I heard that's how it usually goes. Either way, lets get going~"

Sakura nodded, and walked forward together with Irina.

They walked through the corridors, and out of the back door, finding themselves at a training ground. It looked like a small city, with skyscraper buildings, among other things. Since they were the only ones going for the exam, since it usually didn't happen like this but thanks to the circumstances at hand, they had to do it this way, they walked forward together at a brisk pace.

"I can't believe that I'll be able to be a Hero, just like Papa~"

Sakura sang out, swaying left and right.

Irina gave her a cute expression.

"You really care about your Father, don't you?"

"Yup, of course! He is my Papa and I truly do care about Papa! Don't you care about yours?"

"Y-Yeah, of course I do. It's just that you've been raised away from Kenji, so it's a little weird for me personally to understand why you do love him so much?"

"It's obvious, because I've been watching Papa my entire life. Through the struggles, through the pain and suffering and saw Papa striving ever forward. He always does his best, so I'm going to do my best as well. Isn't that amazing?"

Irina gave a bright smile as they appeared outside of the gates.

"Yes, I think that's rather wonderful. Anyway, we should be going in a-"

[The Entrance Exam begins now!]

"-N-Now I guess~"

Irina finished off, see the gates swing open on Nezu's voice.

* * *

Irina and Sakura glanced at the other, before running forward together, and deep into the heart of the city around them, the training area, with many big buildings surrounding them, captivating Sakura's attention.

"Wow, these are so huge! Is this really just a training ground?"

"Be careful, or you might get hurt. Always stay on the ball~"

Irina sang out, and saw a robot coming for her, so she swung out her wires, and from her fingertips, she allowed it to harden, and became very sharp, slicing right through the robots midsection, cutting him in half, and dropped his body down to the ground.

"Wow Auntie, you're so strong..."

Sakura praised Irina who rubbed the back of her head.

"I don't know about that, but I try my best~"

Sakura however then gave a look of determination.

"Watch me Papa, I shall win!"

Sakura rushed forward as a small robot came for her, about the size of a human. It swung out its arm for her body, where she leaped upwards, avoiding the swing all together, and got above the robot, where she raised her foot, and swung it downwards.

Irina watched with widened eyes as Sakura's foot came down onto the metal, cracking it in multiple places, showcasing her strength when she didn't have a strength enhancement Quirk either.

She then tore off a piece of the cracked metal, and reached inside of the robot to rip out its circuitry and then threw it down to the ground, the robot fell down to the floor, broken, which made Irina look on with impressed eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself, Sakura-chan~"

Sakura giggled, then she got back to work.

"Hey, maybe we could see who breaks more robots~"

"Perhaps we could. But remember to take it seriously~"

"I know, do not worry Auntie, I am taking this very seriously."

Sakura dashes forward through the area, and swings her leg around like a propeller, catching a number of the robots legs, and forcing them to the ground heavily, where she smashes their faces with her feet, and breaks their vision so they couldn't see anymore, allowing her to detain them once more.

Irina on the other hand used her Quirk to gather many robots together, and then she made a net with her Quirk, and brought it down, slicing through the robots, turning them into chunks, and made it so that couldn't do anything like that anymore.

In no time flat, they were able to defeat many robots, and they didn't have to worry about anyone else that was around since Sakura, and Irina were fighting at distances between each other so it was easier for them to deal with what was going on.

However, as time went on, Irina felt something odd, and she didn't know what it was…

Until she came across it herself.

What appeared before her, was Nejire Hado, who was grinning towards her as she got close, and held out her hand, unleashing a spirally energy at close range towards Irina who gasped, and used her quick reflexes to get out of the way, just in time to avoid the attack, Nejire looked quite surprised and pleased at the same time.

"Gosh darn, you're super fast~"

Nejire giggled out, and that caused Irina to gain a question mark above her head.

"N-Nejire-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Hehe, I've been asked to be the last task for you~"

Irina cocked an eyebrow upwards.

"W-What does that mean?"

"It means, that we're gonna have to fight one another~ Sorry Irina-chan, but I've got to do my best."

"R-Right, I guess that's acceptable...even then, I'm not sure about fighting you like this..."

Irina backed away slightly, while Nejire pulled forward.

"Sorry, but I can't let you get away!"

Nejire pushed her energy out of her feet, and shot off like a whip towards Irina. Irina grimaced, and sent out her lines to intercept Nejire, when Nejire thrusted her hand forward, and unleashed her spirally energy towards Irina.

Seeing no choice, she dodged out of the way and the blast slammed against the ground, while Nejire continued shooting for Irina. The white haired girl grimaced once more when Nejire got close, and thrusted her hand for Irina's middle section…

But at the last moment, Irina swung out her wire, and caught the young woman up in it, going into her skin and deactivated her Quirk, just enough for Irina to go into her body and swing out her leg for Nejire, who used her arm to block the kick with ease, but then Nejire ripped away the wire so she could activate her Quirk, and placed her hand towards Irina's body.

"This is it!"

Nejire unleashed her energy, thinking that she'd deliver a devastating attack to Irina. But Irina used her own wire to drag her body upwards, Nejire seeing from her pinkie, she had sent out a wire, which was wrapped around a telephone pole, and wrapped around her body.

Irina landed on top of the telephone pole, staring down her friend.

"Impressive Nejire-chan, you've grown much stronger than when we were kids."

Nejire rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Cleaver Irina-chan, I didn't think you'd do something like that~ But yeah, of course I've grown stronger. I asked to be the one who would fight against you."

Irina cocked an eyebrow.

"Why's that?"

"Hehe, isn't it obvious? If we're gonna form a team together, we have to know one another inside and out~ So, I wanted to see what you were capable of doing Irina-chan."

Irina gave a light smile.

"Perhaps you're right, that sounds good to me. So show me what you've got Nejire-chan and I'll show you the extent of my own power."

Nejire smirked, and rushed for Irina who did the same thing to have a battle between them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura finished beating her last robot, when appearing before her, was Aizawa. Sakura looked over him deeply, and then cocked her head to the side curiously.

"A-Are you a ninja?!"

"N-Ninja?"

Sakura pointed at Aizawa's top, and then his body in general, and grinned.

"You look like a ninja! So, how is it being a ninja exactly? I've never been one so I don't know much about it...but I'd like to learn from you, a true ninja of this world."

"I'm not a ninja."

Aizawa sighed out, Sakura cocked an eyebrow upwards.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm very confident that I'm not a ninja."

Sakura walked forward as Aizawa got into a battle position.

"Erm...are we going to be fighting?"

"That's correct. I am going to be your final challenge. I'd like to see if you can subdue me in combat."

Sakura didn't like the idea of fighting a good person.

But to be like her Father, she'd do anything.

"O-Okay, so then here we go!" Sakura raised her finger and went to shoot off her love energy, when Aizawa activated his Quirk and stopped its progression all together. "W-What just happened? Why didn't my energy come out?"

"Oh, that's because of my Quirk."

Aizawa spoke with a deadpan expression on his face.

Sakura tilted her head left, and showed a cute expression on her face.

"So, we're gonna fight for reals? Even fighting up close and everything?"

Aizawa cocked an eyebrow up.

"It sounds like your heart isn't in it."

Sakura cups her hands together, and showcases a willingness to excel for her Father.

"Because my Papa always says that fighting good people shouldn't be the way to go into this life. We have to be kind to one another, and only raise arms when you or someone else is in danger."

"That's true. But in this situation, you don't have a choice."

Aizawa rushed forward towards her at a good speed, only for Sakura to pull backwards as he threw his cloth towards her.

He attempted to bind her, when she bent her body in a complex manner, avoiding the shot all together, surprising Aizawa, then she lunged forward, and spun around, aiming her foot for his chest, continuing to surprise Aizawa by how fast she was.

"Then the only way to beat you is through my physical ability! That's okay with me!"

Sakura's foot got close, and went to collide with Aizawa when he ducked out of the way, pulling his cloth to come behind Sakura, but what surprised him was that she back-flipped, the cloth going under her body, and because it blocked his vision of her for a few moments, Sakura pointed her finger towards him, and shot off her pink energy, that came through the cloth, and went to hit him, and since it had already been fired off, he couldn't stop it with his eyes, so he jumped backwards, avoiding the pink energy all together, his eyes on Sakura who came running at him once more.

" _Impressive, she already worked out the weakness of my Quirk of not seeing her. She is quite intelligent it seems. And her fighting ability isn't that bad either. I was told her Quirk was love measuring, so if she hit me, she could make me love her, and then that would be trouble, she could force me to subdue myself._ "

Aizawa ducked a punch she sent off, only for Sakura to appear low, and sweep kick him.

But he used his cloth to wrap around a nearby structure, and pull himself out of the way, while Sakura tore off a piece of the robots body she had broken, and tossed it at Aizawa, who grimaced, and jumped away from the metal coming for him, but had to take his eyes off of her for a few seconds.

In those seconds, Sakura disappeared from sight.

"Where..."

When he landed, he heard a small noise coming from behind, so he whizzed around, seeing that a barrage of arrows were going for his body, but he couldn't see Sakura, so he couldn't disable the Quirk, so he had no choice but to dance around the arrows.

They moved at a good speed, but he was able to dodge out of the way of each and everyone of them while she stayed undercover behind a robot.

" _Clever, she's using cover so I can't get a good look at her. Definitely, a few people in my class could learn a thing or two from this young girl. I don't fully understand who she is, but I understand that this girl is very intelligent, I can see why Principal Nezu allowed this late entrance with a girl like this, she'd be able to contend with most of the class already._ "

Aizawa continued dodging the barrage of arrows heading for his body while moving closer. But he saw that they were coming at rapid rates. Even if hit by one of them, then he knew that he was going to be finished.

He continued running closer, and when making it to the area that the arrows originated from…

He saw that she had disappeared all together.

His eyes turned left, seeing that Sakura had slipped past him, and had appeared there with her foot aimed for him, so he grabbed his cloth, and wrapped it around her body, binding her, and pulled her upwards, forcing her off her feet.

However, she planted her hands on the ground, and directed another kick towards the upper part of his body, forcing Aizawa to block with his right arm. But when he received the kick, his arm felt as if he had been through the ringer.

"You are quite strong for someone your age. That kick managed to hurt my arm a little bit."

"Hehe, thanks very much~"

Sakura did a cartwheel, and leapt into the air. Aizawa followed her with his eyes, and went to throw his cloth towards her, when she held some glass shards between her fingers, and tossed them towards Aizawa like shurikens, forcing Aizawa to manipulate his cloth to block the shots, but his eyes left her for a single instant.

That instant, she shot off her energy which sunk through the cloth that he had, and came close to hitting his body, mere inches away from him, his neck bent backwards, and the arrow pierced the ground below him, bringing his neck back up to see Sakura's hand near his body, glowing with bright pink energy.

"Fall in love with me!"

Sakura unleashed a barrage of pink energy.

Aizawa didn't have time to activate his Quirk, so he used his skills to flung himself backwards, the pink energy washing over the area, in a burst of bright light, Aizawa flung his cloth around a nearby building section, and forced his body high up, using his Quirk on her, so she couldn't release her energy anymore.

Sakura looked up to Aizawa who peered down at her.

"Definitely, you are pretty skilled. It is taking a good amount of my skills to just keep away from you and your Quirk."

"Hehe, I'm glad that I was able to meet your expectations~"

"I think you surpassed my expectations to be honest with you."

Sakura tilted her head curiously as Aizawa jumped down to the ground, while Sakura gave a grin.

"In battle, Papa said that if you can, try and plan a move ahead, so that's what I did, ninja."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, seeing a thin wire within Sakura's hand.

His eyebrows raised curiously, as she pulled it, and from the side, several pieces of glass were flung forward.

" _She made a makeshift catapult! When did she..._ " Aizawa realized when she had done it. " _...when she was firing those arrows at me. She was also setting up that...she's a clever girl alright, she's very skilled. But even then I..._ "

Aizawa went to dodge out of the way, when he heard from behind him, there was a robots arm coming towards him, and saw that Sakura was the one who threw it.

Rather than dodge, he decided to use the arm to his advantage, pulling the robotic arm just enough so it was pulled towards the incoming glass, which shattered at the impact of the metal, Aizawa being slightly surprised…

But then his mind worked, and suspected that Sakura had in fact wanted him to use the arm for that purpose.

It became clear when Sakura, was seen running away from the area, so Aizawa raised an eyebrow.

" _What is she planning? If I chase after her, what am I going to find?_ "

Though he knew that he had to, he had to remain cautious. This girl could set traps up easily. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew that he'd have to deal with her, so rather than run across the ground, he got up high, and ran across the top of a building, seeing her enter a building a good distance away.

Deciding rather than trying to be caught by her traps, he'd lure her out of a building so he took out a smoke bomb he had prepared, and dropped it from the tall building, hitting the ground, exploding in a cloud of smoke.

" _She'll have to come out sooner or later._ "

Aizawa thought, and continued looking towards the ground, but couldn't see her.

Even with the smoke, he made sure that he'd be able to see her.

He didn't have to wait long as Sakura came running out a building, with a bunch of clothes on her. Aizawa thought that she'd be trying to use her Quirk at close range, so if he couldn't see her body, under the clothes, she'd be able to get off an attack.

His eyes were red, and he leaped down from the building, using his cloth to aid his descent.

"W-Wow, this is some tough smoke..."

Sakura's voice came out as Aizawa silently came running up towards her.

Seeing his chance, he flung the cloth around her, but as the cloth went around her...Aizawa realized what he had done wrong.

The cloth went right through the clothes, which fell to the floor, revealing what seemed to be a makeshift crude yet effective wooden structure with wheels, around the same slender frame as Sakura, his eyes widening.

"She threw her voice...then that means-"

"Love me!"

And he was struck in the back with her loving energy.

Aizawa's eyes turned around towards her, and began falling for her.

Sakura walked over, but then she fell down to the floor, and gripped her head in pain.

"Owww, my head..."

Since she had used her Quirk so much, to make him instantly fall for her, rather than a gradual, it was hard for her to suffer through the pain of it all. But with the loved up Aizawa, he bent down towards her.

"What can I do for you?"

Sakura knew it wasn't going to last long, even with her 100 percent shot, so she quickly grabbed his cloth, and bound it around his hands, and body, yanking it tightly so he fell down to the ground.

A minute or so later, he returned to normal, seeing that Sakura was kneeling nearby, and he was bound.

"Y-You bound me..."

"Hehe, does that mean I win ninja-san?"

"I-I'm not a..." Sakura looked on with sad eyes, so he sighed. "...fine, I'm a ninja. And yes, you have passed."

"Yay! Alright! I did it Papa! One more step to becoming a Hero!"

Aizawa watched as she jumped up and down, despite seemingly being in a good deal of pain. He couldn't help but find her quite eccentric, but he also saw her qualities of intelligence, and strength, and managing to make a plan to capture him, even with the odds against her, for which he was truly impressed by.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle between Irina and Nejire continued going on. Nejire was surprising quick, and agile despite the battle happening, and shot off many of her blasts at close range. It was all Irina could do to keep out of the way, she couldn't even launch a counter attack, Nejire was simply too fast, and strong, she couldn't keep up at all.

"Say Irina-chan. Tell me what it is about being a Hero you want?"

"What do you mean?"

Nejire gathered her spirally energy, and launched forward, punching downwards at Irina, who skidded out of the way, but Nejire released her energy, and blasted the ground below her, catching Irina up in the shock wave and was blown off of her feet, knocking her down onto the ground, where Nejire allowed her energy to appear below her feet, propelling her for Irina.

"I mean, the world might not accept you as a Hero!"

Nejire thrusted a hand at Irina, who managed to wrap her wire around her hand, and fling the hand away, shooting off the energy by Irina activating her Quirk on Nejire, then she got close, and swung her foot for Nejire, who parried with her arm, forcing Irina skidding backwards.

"I don't care about that."

"Even if they never accepted you? There will be people that see you as the enemy. You were with the League of Villains Irina-chan, there will be people out there that look at you, and aren't pleased with you."

Irina's eyes went down slowly, which gave Nejire the chance to get close, and deliver a kick to Irina's torso, adding her energy, and blasted her away from the area, Irina's body went into a nearby building, smashing through the glass, making her wince.

Even then, Nejire walked forward towards her, her energy swirling around her palm.

"So, what do you think about it Irina-chan?"

Irina scowled, and saw that from around her, there were several chairs, so she quickly sliced them up with her Quirk, and wrapped her wires around them, as Nejire made it to the entrance to the building she was in.

"What I think about it is, if Kenji can do it, so can I."

Nejire drew a blank as the chairs were launched for her body, Nejire sent out her energy to combat the chair pieces, but Irina used her nimble fingers to manipulate the chair pieces, and took advantage of the slow moving energy to get them around her attack, and dropped them down onto Nejire's form.

Nejire leaped backwards, avoiding the falling chair pieces, and went to aim a hand at Irina, when Irina got close, and kicked Nejire in the side of her body, her eyes widening and she coughed up a bit of bile at the strength Irina used, forcing her through the door, and onto the street, where Irina sent forward her wires once more, cutting onto the street, and brought it up, launching chunks of the earth at Nejire herself.

"I see, so that's what you meant. You want to be able to stand on your own two feet, is that it?"

"I've had to follow orders most of my life. I want to be as strong as my siblings. Kenji dealt with it his entire life, so can I. Even if the world never accepts me, it doesn't matter, because I'm going to become a Hero! Kamui Woods saved my life that day and I can't let him down! I shall show you my skills right now!"

With the chunks heading for her, Nejire charged her energy up, and unleashed it from both hands, going upwards, and in front of her, seeing that they were coming from those locations. Though it wasn't super fast, Nejire's eyes was able to destroy the chunks of the ground easily.

Irina used that chance to run around her opponent, using her agility to her advantage, and got close, and sent off a kick at close range, Nejire however brought up her leg, and clashed with Irina's own, a small shock wave going off between the two women.

Even then they didn't hold back, Irina pulled backwards, and forced her wires towards Nejire, becoming like a battering ram, and headed for Nejire at a decent pace, Nejire tightened her right hand, and aimed it forward.

"I guess this is what I have to do now! So eat this!"

Nejire gathered as much energy as she could, and blasted it forward, colliding with Irina's battering ram of wires, the intensity of the shock wave forced both girls off of their feet, and skidding across the ground.

The pair panted at the level of energies they were using.

But neither backed down.

They stood up once more, and ran at the other with the intent to not give up.

"Nejire-chan! I will become a Hero!"

Irina sent off a punch for Nejire, who parried it left, and raised her arm to shoot Irina in the face.

"Then show me your power!"

Nejire shot off her energy, but Irina used her wire to force her arm right around towards her body, and had to release her energy by the will of Irina.

Nejire panicked as her own energy came out, so she batted her hand away, so the energy would shoot out towards the left hand side, while Irina aimed a punch for the face of the young woman, so she blocked with her arm, however Irina allowed her wires to sink through Nejire's skin, and came out the other side, where they went into her body, activating her Quirk against her will, and her energy came out of her legs, making her eyes pop, and her body was shot into the air.

"Irina-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Nejire screamed as she was shot into the air, and ripped Irina's wire out of her, allowing her free control over her Quirk once more, and went to do something when Irina sent a barrage of wires for Nejire, who with energy swirling at her feet, shot around the battle ground, avoiding the trappings of the wires.

Irina didn't stop, and managed to circulate the young woman who gasped when realizing that the wires had formed a cage around her body, trapping her within it.

"Sorry Nejire-chan, but I'm also very serious right now!"

Nejire looked between the cage and Irina herself, knowing that if she tried moving forward, she'd be slashed apart. However, if she aimed for Irina, there was a good chance she'd use the wires to defend. But there was also a chance she'd use her wires to invade her body and stop her Quirk activation all together.

So she did all that she could, and that was to use her energy on itself, slamming her hands together, creating a massive energy shock wave that forced Irina's wires away from her, but also caught Nejire up in the attack, and blew her away with an incredible force.

Nejire spun in the air, and managed to activate her Quirk, which allowed her to regain her balance, only to see that Irina swung her wires around, and created what seemed to be a hand made out of the wires.

"Hand Wire!"

Using her special move, she allowed the hand wire to grab Nejire's body, and flung her down to the ground. Nejire widened her eyes, and expended her energy downwards, shooting it as fast as she could, and caught the ground with her blast, allowing her to slow her descent.

But that's what Irina had been planning, and manipulated her wires to become what seemed to be a net, and forced that towards Nejire. Since Nejire was concerned about slowing down her body, she didn't think about anything else like that, so she didn't have time to react to it, it seemed that Irina wasn't holding back, and neither was she.

"Now, I've got you Irina-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Nejire unleashed more of her energy, which obliterated the ground around her, bringing it up, and blocked Irina's vision so she couldn't see what was going on. That gave Nejire the time to cross the distance, and aim her fist right for Irina...who ended up coming in with her own fist.

""Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!""

Their fists connected with one another's face, while Nejire released her Quirk in Irina's face, and Irina whipped Nejire with her own at high speeds, and blew them both back.

They skidded across the floor, and slammed against opposing buildings, both making groaning sounds.

"Hehehe...usually, that's enough to defeat most people..."

"I-I guess that means I'm not most people..."

Nejire giggled lightly.

"Irina-chan, it's pretty clear that we're similar level, so how about we call it here?"

"You sure that's allowed?"

Nejire went to answer when a tied up Aizawa came along with Sakura behind him.

"W-Whoa, so you managed to beat Aizawa-sensei~ That's so cool!"

Nejire cheered for Sakura who grinned eagerly.

"Yes, that's right~ I managed to win! Papa will be so proud of me! Hehehe~"

Irina smiled for the young girl, glad that Sakura was like that.

"Irina Mikami, Sakura Mikami, you both have passed. Welcome to the Hero's Course."

Sakura and Irina's faces curled upwards brightly, and let out a "Yes!" at the same time. They finally were on the way to becoming Hero's.

* * *

After Sakura, and Irina had passed their exams, Kenji went out into a deserted area, and trained, with Gigantomachia.

Sweat pooled off of him, after training for a few hours, and looked around at the area they were in, and saw that it was in ruin, and yet, Kenji seemed to be doing better than expected, he had less injuries than the first time he had fought Gigantomachia.

"That's enough for today Gigantomachia."

"Yes Master." Kenji sat down with Gigantomachia sitting beside him. "Master, what are you thinking about?"

"How to approach the League."

He replied with a slight yawn.

"Approach Master? Why not conquer?"

"Conquer huh. I don't have intentions of conquering the League, if I did I wouldn't be any better than..." Briefly imagining All For One, he shook his head. "...I don't want to rule with fear, I want to change things for the better. If it means I have to fight, then I will...But, I don't want people to fear me."

"Masters so kind." Gigantomachia then cocked his head to Kenji. "Master, you're very smart. Can't you bargain?"

"Bargain? You mean with the League?"

Kenji thought about that, and it did make sense, that he could.

"I will follow you Master, and lend you my strength."

Kenji leaned up to the giant, and cracked his neck.

"Is it because I'm All For One's Grandson? Is that why you follow me?"

"That, and I can see you will change things Master."

Kenji was taken aback by that.

"You think I could?"

"Previous Master thought you could, and I do too. Master will change society."

Kenji adopted a soft smile.

"Say Gigantomachia, I will show my strength, but different to All For One, and Yami. Will you keep standing beside me as I try and change society? I'm asking a lot, but together, you and I can make real changes."

"Yes Master!"

Kenji stood up, and placed his hand outwards, towards an abandoned building, and fired off his Death Quirk towards it, piercing right through the building, which crumbled around the energy that he released.

His eyes went towards his hand, while Gigantomachia leaned closer, and closer to Kenji.

"Master, your strength is growing!"

"Yes, it seems so. Is it because of the constant battles I had from the forest till the end of Kamino Ward? All For One did mention that since my body was under stress, that my power would go through growth."

Kenji looked at his hand once more, and while he felt a slight tingling sensation, it wasn't as bad as he would have put in before when destroying a building like that.

* * *

Hikari slowly walked within her husbands hospital room, placing her handbag on a table, and was doing routine checks on him. Looking at his sleeping face, she couldn't help but give a simple, yet sad smile.

"Irina got into U.A, you'd be so proud." Hikari continued checking over Reaper's unconscious body. "Also, Daisuke's gonna be a Dad, I'm sure he'll be great. Kenji's even moving into the dorms...all crazy things happening now..."

"Mom, are you talking to yourself?"

Daisuke spoke as he came into the room.

Hikari shook her head.

"I'm talking to your Father." Hikari patted a chair nearby, so he sat down on it. "I'm glad you could come, I've been busy lately so tearing myself away from the hospital's been difficult. I barely got the chance to meet with Toshi and Kenji at home."

"Of course, but what's going on?"

Hikari inhaled slowly, and went into her bag.

Daisuke watched as she turned to face him.

"You know, you've got a lot to think about now, with Tomoko-chan, the baby, and your future. I wanted to speak to you about it."

"Ah well, you don't have to worry-"

"I'm not worried." Hikari clarified herself, searching through her bag. "I want to help you guys out. I know how hard it can be as first time parents, with money and other things."

"Money? Mom, I don't need you to give us money, I can-"

Hikari cut him off, while producing a card along with some details about said card.

"Now, now, don't be silly. Besides, this belongs to you anyway." Daisuke remained confused as she gave him the card. "This is the savings your Father and I set up ever since you were born. Kenji and Irina also have savings, and they'll receive theirs when they become of age. I was going to give it you when you turned 18, but I didn't know where you were, so I kept it all this time and added what I could over the years, as did your Father. Your Father and I thought you could use it one day to follow what you're passionate in. Now, you can use it for you and Tomoko-chan, along with the little one of course."

"Mom, this is lovely but..." Hikari passed him a piece of paper with the figure on it, and his eyes almost popped out of his head. "D-Damn...t-that's how much is in there?"

Hikari bequeathed a smile, taking her sons hand in his own.

"Consider it a wedding gift."

Daisuke's face drained of colour while Hikari breathed uneasy.

"H-How did you..."

"Find out?" Daisuke merely nodded, seeing his Mother's face becoming sweeter, but also scarier. "I have my ways and means."

"You asked Tomoko-chan, didn't you?"

"No." Daisuke gave her a blank look. "I happened to ask Pixie-Bob instead, and she told me while asking about Kenji."

"Of course she did...y-you see, that was at a time when-"

"No need to explain to me, I'm just glad you're happy. Besides I'll be going to all of Kenji's weddings anyway~" Hikari giggled while Daisuke felt relief come over him. "Now don't worry about that money, it's all yours to use it anyway you want."

"Mom...this is...thank you, this would be an amazing help."

"Hehe, I'm glad~ Also, I've had another idea, feel free to say no. But, now that Kenji's moving into the dorm, and no doubt Irina will be too, the house will be rather empty, and it's rather big just for me. I thought that until you buy your own property, you could move in."

Daisuke raised his brow.

"Move in with you?"

"Who better? You'd have a doctor in house to ask any pregnancy related questions you might have. I have delivered many babies, and had babies so I'm quite qualified to answer these questions. Plus I could babysit when you want night offs. Just a thought."

"Wouldn't that be an inconvenience to you?"

"Not really. It's up to you anyway sweetie, do what you need to do. But the offers always on the table."

Daisuke's face curled upwards.

"It would be nice to be close to you guys again, and being in the city near a hospital would be good. I'd have to speak to Tomoko-chan about it, but I can't see her being against it."

Hikari clapped her hands together.

"Splendid~ Having my son back home, with his wife...tell me you took a wedding video and pictures at least..."

Her demeanour changed to serious at the end, Daisuke chuckled awkwardly, nodding his head.

"Yes we did, video and pictures."

"Awesome!" Hikari clapped her hands together. "Then we can watch that together and look at the pictures~"

For a good while, Hikari spoke to Daisuke, and gave him some parenting tips, glad that she had this knowledge to pass on.

* * *

It was the day that they were moving into the dorms not long after what happened with Sakura and Irina. The entirety of Class 1A along with Eri and Naoto both holding onto Kenji's hands stood outside of the large buildings, looking up at the structure while Aizawa was giving them the tour of the buildings.

However, they all couldn't help but notice Sakura was with them. They remembered her from the hospital, but they didn't get why she was there with them.

Before they could ask, Aizawa turned to the entire class.

"Since summer is going to be over soon, we'll be continuing what we were supposed to be doing during the training camp, and that's preparing for the upcoming Hero Licence Exams." Whispers went around the class, while Aizawa's eyes darkened. "However, the people that went to go towards the Kamino incident to save Mikami. If what happened didn't, then I would have expelled you all for going, and for those who knew about it also. Doing something that dangerous was reckless, and it could have led to some serious consequences. You're just lucky that no one was seriously injured."

The class hung their heads down besides Katsuki who went to speak, but Kenji cupped her mouth with his hand so she couldn't say anything.

Aizawa's eyes glanced across the students, and saw Sakura waving towards him, and mouthing "You're so cool as a Ninja." which he caught, and grimaced at the sight, knowing that she'd be doing something weird with that.

"Y-Yes, either way, let us continue on. It seems that you all understand what I've said. So let us get you all settled-"

"E-Erm, Sensei, why is that girl with us anyway? Sorry for interrupting you and all, but I was just curious..."

Sero wondered while pointing at Sakura.

Sakura waved towards him, while Mineta felt a shot to the heart.

"G-Geez, it doesn't even matter! A new babe is in this class! Yes! Yes! I love her!"

Mineta tried to rush Sakura, but Kenji stopped him with his foot, placing it in the way of Mineta.

"She's here, as a new student. She's joining this class when we get back to school. She is...a special case. Due to unforeseen circumstances, she hadn't had the chance to take the Entrance Exam, but now that she has, and has passed...along with having a bout with a Sensei, and managed to subdue that person..." Aizawa didn't reveal that it was him. "...anyway, she's a classmate now."

"Yes, that's right! I am joining Class 1A to be close to my Pa…" Kenji raised an eyebrow. "...erm, to be close to my super best friends~"

"Ooh my God! She's so cute!"

Kaminari gushed over her while Kirishima glanced at Kenji who smiled.

He knew the truth about Sakura, and was sure that if anyone tried anything with her, Kenji would kick the crap out of them.

Then Aizawa continued the dorm tour, and the others all admired the inside of the building. Some people like Momo thought it was a little small, due to how she was raised, Ochaco thought that it was a huge building, the opposite of Momo, and the others were just enamoured by what was happening.

* * *

After getting settled into the dorms, the girls, minus Katsuki and Shoto, decided to have a look around the boys rooms.

However, before approaching, Momo cocked her head, looking around but couldn't find Kenji anywhere.

"Hey, where's Ken-chan?"

"Now that you mention it, I've not seen him since we came inside."

Toru posed her thoughts while Mina grinned.

"He's probably in his room~ I know I'll personally be spending a lot of time in there~"

"Why only you?! I'll be s-spending time in there too!"

Jiro shouted with a surprisingly shy expression on her face, Momo placed a hand on her forehead.

"Now, come on, don't start that. Besides, I'll be spending the most time with Ken-chan, now that we're going to be a family."

""EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PREGNANT!?""

Mina and Toru yelled, while the others within the dorm looked at Momo with grim expressions.

Momo composed herself, pushing down on her skirt.

"No, because Ken-chan has Eri-san to look after. Of course, she's going to need a Mother like figure in her life. So I thought that I'd be-"

"In your dreams!" Itsuka announced, shooting into the room with Ibara beside her. "I'll be the Mother!"

"D-Do you have a sixth sense with this stuff!?"

Momo got angry while Itsuka's eyes burned holes into Momo's own.

"No, but I came to check out the dorm room I'll be spending most time in."

Momo sighed deeply while Ibara cupped her hands together.

"Of course, this is the area I will also occupy the most. So don't become someone that gets in the way." Her eyes went to Jiro who flinched. "Yes, I'll also be that kind of person if you become between my time with Mikami-sama and his children. I will become the Mother of one of those children."

"W-What do you mean 'one of'?"

Ochaco seemed confused, as did Mina, Toru and Jiro.

Itsuka sighed deeply, tapping Ibara on the head but she just kept smiling.

Momo watched on with heavy eyes while Ibara casually strolled away towards Kenji's room.

Itsuka scowled, and ran off after Ibara who by now was sprinting down the corridor.

"D-Damn, she's gonna try and move in!"

Mina yelled, while Toru began running.

"After them! We can't let them win!"

Toru and the others jolted after her at speeds that even Iida would be impressed by.

Tsuyu watched on from the distance, and saw how everyone was getting pumped up. But guilt came over the young woman, and she didn't know how she was going to respond to any of this. She didn't even know how she was going to face Kenji.

To most it might not seem like a big deal.

But to Tsuyu, the fact that she chose the law, above going rogue like the others did to try and save him…

Even if she could help with the evacuation of the others in that city the night of the huge fight, it still dawned upon her.

The others rushed to Kenji's room, or where they thought it was...but couldn't find it on the boys floor.

"E-Eh? Why isn't it here?"

Mina's question was answered by Momo who looked up.

"Bakugo-san...she wouldn't do that, would she…?"

"Do, what?"

Jiro questioned, as Momo shot off up the stairs.

"W-What did she figure out?"

Toru gave a blank stare, but because she was invisible, it didn't seem to be registered by anyone else.

"I know, Bakugooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Ibara seemed to be enraged, and shot off up the stairs.

Itsuka also figured it out, and ran off up the stairs as well.

Mina didn't quite get it, but she and the others followed them, besides Tsuyu who looked on with curious eyes.

They made it to the floor of the girls dorm, and walked across the corridor, until they found the room that was supposed to be Katsuki's. But next to the room, it said 'Kenji, Shoto, and Katsuki's room, keep out' written in Katsuki's hand writing.

"O-Of course she did! H-How did she manage this? Wouldn't the Principal be against this?"

Toru wondered while Mina raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I was just gonna sneak into his room after the lights went out...but, if he's up here, then hehehehehe~"

"I'm not waiting anymore! God knows what she's doing to Mikami-sama! She might be doing violent things! We can't allow her to continue! She's going to be taking advantage of Mikami-sama and that's not allowed at all!"

Ibara violently flung the door open to see…

"H-Hey girls, what's going on?"

It was Kenji, waving to them sheepishly while he was in cat mode, his tail swaying side to side. Mina and Toru squealed "Cuuuuuuuuuuute~!" as Eri peered up from the side of Kenji along with Naoto, with Katsuki laying down on the bed casually with her hands behind her head, and Shoto seemingly off to the side, putting away some of her own clothes.

"Ken-chan, everyone's here."

Kenji chuckled lightly, and waved at the girls who looked dumbfounded.

The room seemed a big bigger than usual. It seemed like two rooms into one room. The bed was bigger than usual, as it seemed to be able to handle a good number of people, not just Kenji and one more person, but many. The closet was huge, and the room looked to be quite Japanese like. That seemed to be Shoto's idea.

Though there also was a door towards the right, which led into another room, Eri's room. She didn't want to be separated from Kenji, so she took that room beside them, and Kenji had built a door in so she could come and go as she pleased.

"W-Wait, why are you on this floor Ken-chan?"

Kenji went to answer Momo when Katsuki raised her head.

"Because I wanted it to happen, and managed to get what I want."

"B-But simply wanting for it can't be just the simple answer!"

Katsuki grinned at Mina.

"Alien, calm down. I actually approached someone of high authority and made a deal with that person, and they agreed that we could share a room like this."

"The-Then, why is she here?"

Itsuka pointed to Shoto who wore an apathetic look to her face.

"Because, I also approached someone and decided that I'd give up my room, so the rooms could join together. That's how it is."

"I gave my room to Eri, and had this room extended even more."

Katsuki added with a sly grin on her face.

"B-But, it's barely been a day…how did you accomplish these things…?"

Ibara whined, while Katsuki grinned ear to ear.

"Well, that's not my problem."

"But who did you see? And what did you bargain to make this happen?"

Momo's inquisitive nature was met with Katsuki chuckling deeply to herself, remembering how she had spoken to Hikari, and had promised to marry Kenji if they could share a room together, and that was what had allowed her to gain the room with Kenji.

"Not your business."

"B-But, you Todoroki-san? How did you do it?"

Momo wondered, Shoto paused in her actions.

"Actually, it was my Father who had said that I could do this. I don't know why he said it, but he did, so I live with Kenji-kun now. Which I am very pleased about."

"You look very pleased too."

Mina said sarcastically, seeing Shoto's face retain its normal look.

"I assure you I am-"

"But this isn't fair!" Jiro snapped, surprising everyone around. "I-I don't have connections like you two! How can this be?!"

"Heh, sorry Lobes, but that's how it ends up. The main girlfriend, lives with their boyfriend. Concubines can form a line and I might let you inside."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"A-Anyway, that's just how it is. So, what did you all come rushing for?" The girls grumbled something that he didn't hear, but he was sure that they weren't pleased by the looks on their faces. "Hehehe, so isn't it cool that we'll be living together now?" Once more they didn't say so he chuckled awkwardly. "S-So, how are everyone else's rooms?"

Mina adopted a quizzing type face.

"We haven't checked...but that gave me an idea! Come on, lets see what the other rooms are like! I bet ya Tokoyami-kun's is depressing!"

"I bet Kaminari's looks like something he's just bought."

Jiro sighed, and walked away with Mina. The others girls also began to leave, so Kenji stood up, and glanced at the other two.

"Do you wanna see the others rooms with me?"

"Nah, I'm relaxing on our bed."

Katsuki yawned, while Eri hopped onto the bed, and curled up near Katsuki, making her smile gently.

"I must also decline, I have a few things I wish to add before days end."

Kenji smiled towards Shoto, then glanced down at Naoto who clung to his leg tightly.

"Come on then, lets go. Unless you want to stay?"

Naoto shook his head, so Kenji held onto his hand and walked out of the room.

* * *

Seeing the corridor was empty, he decided to head down the stairs, but as he did, Tsuyu was coming up the stairs, so he smiled towards her.

"Hey Tsu-chan..." Tsuyu walked past Kenji without making eye contact. "...i-is something wrong?"

"I'm just busy ribbit."

"Are you sure…? I thought we could see the others rooms together."

"Maybe later ribbit."

Tsuyu walked off, leaving a baffled Kenji behind.

He then looked down at Naoto, and smiled gently, leading him down the stairs, while worrying about Tsuyu, and what was going on. It was clear that she was actively either ignoring him, or she was trying to distance herself from him for whatever reason.

He found himself down the stairs, and saw a panicking Izuku at the door.

"WAIT, PLEASE DON'T GO INSIDE!"

"Come on, get out of the way~"

Mina practically forced herself through the door, where she saw that the room was decorated with All Might memorabilia. It was decked from head to toe. Kenji glanced around the room, expecting for it to be like that, while Naoto looked and his eyes slitted slightly.

"Stupid All Might."

Kenji glanced down at Naoto, who gave a shy expression on his face.

"Is something wrong Naoto?"

"N-No, I'm okay Pa...yes, I'm okay."

Kenji was glad that he didn't announce him as 'Papa' considering what he usually said, when he was around. But he also wondered why he had said that about All Might. Though he could guess it was based on what All For One had wanted from them in the first place, and that was to be beings designed to kill All Might.

Izuku looked super embarrassed, while Ochaco cupped her hands together.

"Ooh my, this is quite the room Deku-kun."

"Hehehehe, I guess...I-I just admire All Might so much that...I couldn't do anything other than...hehehe, I feel embarrassed right now..."

"No need to be embarrassed, I quite like it Deku-kun!"

Ochaco cheered, causing Izuku to blush, while Mina rolled her eyes.

"If you're gonna get together, just do it already."

""Pft! W-What?!""

Izuku and Ochaco gushed at the other while Jiro burst out laughing.

"Haha, I think that it's true! You both should just get together, and be lovey dovey with one another!"

Jiro continued to laugh while Kenji glanced at the room once more, before walking out with the others, leaving Izuku to feel more embarrassed than before.

* * *

The next room was Tokoyami's room.

He stood outside of the door, muttering "This is stupid." but Mina and Toru rushed him, and pushed him out of the way, with the others following after them, opening the door, to reveal…

"Hello Tokoyami-kun~ Wanna have some fun~?"

A sensual voice rang out through the room, and laying on the bed, was Irina, dressed in a modest looking negligée, a pink one at that with a bird face near the breast area, very reminiscent of Tokoyami's own, her alluring eyes on the door and her hand sliding up her waist…

But then she saw that it wasn't just Tokoyami who had entered.

Her face turned white as did the girls faces.

Tokoyami blushed up a storm, and didn't even know what to say.

Kenji slapped himself in the head as he covered Naoto's eyes with his other hand so he didn't see anything that he shouldn't at his age, while Irina shed a few tears.

"I-I'm...w-we're dating...this is normal...d-don't look at me please...I can't take it..."

Kenji didn't say anything while Kaminari looked over Irina's body. Her chest area in particular was something his eyes were drawn too.

"Ooh my God, she's...s-she's so...ooh my..."

Kaminari didn't even get to finish his sentence, as his body gave out, and he passed out from overloading sensations of her cuteness.

Kirishima looked upon her, and very gentlemanly, he turned his neck away from her, unable to look anymore, and then bowed his head.

Mineta walked into the room, saw Irina, and let out a "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" before charging for her, only for Kenji to punch him upside the head, and knocked him out.

"S-So..."

Tokoyami didn't know what to say, while Izuku kept his eyes on Irina's form.

Irina felt embarrassed, covering herself with the bed sheet.

"W-What are you all doing in his room…? W-Why did you come now…?"

She whined out, which made her look more cute in Izuku's eyes.

But a swift look from Tokoyami, Ochaco, and Kenji, Izuku turned his face away from Irina.

"S-Sorry! So sorry!" Izuku cried out. "I-I didn't mean to do this! I-It's just...hahaha, you're very surprising! I am so sorry!"

"O-Okay..." She looked with doe eyes for Tokoyami who almost broke due to her cuteness. "Tokoyami-kun...m-make them go away...please, I can't stand this anymore...this is so embarrassing, I was going to surprise you, and give you a good treat...b-but this happened, and then, I don't know what is going to happen next...this is too much for me..."

"R-Right..."

Tokoyami did his best, and pushed everyone go out of the room, then turned back to see Irina waving her hair side to side.

He blushed even more, as she moved closer.

"Well, that was ruined."

"W-What are you doing here anyway? Th-This is only for the students of U.A...though that is to say that don't I hate you being here...I like it, but wont you be told off for being here?"

Irina grinned, and showed a peace sign towards him.

"You're looking at the latest recruit of U.A!"

Tokoyami gave a surprised face.

"Y-You attend U.A now?"

Irina stuck out her tongue cutely.

"That's right, I do. Hehe, we'll be in different years, but I'm sure that we could have some fun together~ I'll be in Nejire-chan's class. Passed the Entrance Exam and everything. It was so amazing~"

"I'm just relieved that you are allowed to attend school after everything that happened."

Irina giggled sweetly, and laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying a relaxing moment between the two.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls went to the other boys rooms.

They checked out Aoyama's that was as expected, flashy.

"So, what do you think?"

Aoyama posed flamboyantly while Kenji glanced at Momo who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know either Ken-chan."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, as they went to the next room.

Kaminari's was as expected as well, being filled with trendy stuff that normal teenagers would use.

"Hey, isn't that still wrapped? Why is it wrapped?"

Naoto asked Kenji while pointing at some boxes on the table, Kaminari panicked while Jiro snickered.

"It's because he just bought this stuff to look trendy, that's why."

"Th-That's not it Jiro!"

Jiro laughed a little while the others moved onto the next.

Kirishima's room had a manly look to it, and a punching bag. Naoto went over and punched it hard enough to rip it off the chain that it was hung on, the entire class froze there while he returned to Kenji's side who sweat dropped.

"It wasn't sturdy."

"Hehehe, that's not...y-yeah, don't worry about it Naoto..."

Kenji awkwardly petted the boys head, while the others looked down at him with fear and worry in their eyes at his feat of strength.

"H-He's freaking strong..."

Kirishima cried as they left to the next room.

Iida's room was full of books, Shoji's room looked normal, and Sero's room was full of Asian decorations that the girls liked, and lastly...no one went into Mineta's room, despite him trying his best to get them to enter into the room.

"Come in..." Mineta spoke with a creepy voice, but the others continued to ignore him. "H-Hey, you're only judging the boys!"

"Well, he's got a point."

Mina brought up, Toru waved her arms energetically.

"Then come and see our rooms!"

So with that, they shot up the stairs, and went to inspect the girls room.

* * *

The first room was Sakura's room, where they opened it, and it revealed a quite pink room. With many pink decorations, and flowers, among other things of that nature. On the table beside her bed, was a picture of her, and Kenji, framed, along with one of her, Naoto, and Kenji together, also framed, decorated by Sakura, so it looked rather eccentric with the flowery decorations.

However, hung up across the wall, winding its way around the room, which had pictures of the entire class, separate pictures at that. It looked like a friendship chain with how they were hung up, it looked rather lovely in Kenji's eyes.

"M-My, that's very beautiful Sakura-san..."

Izuku spoke up, while Sakura turned and put her hands together.

"I always want to remember my friends, even when I'm laying in bed to go to sleep. I just think it's really nice~ I hope that we can be friends for a long time~ I got these pictures from the ninja when I asked~ He's really kind~"

Kenji gave a soft smile towards Sakura, it seemed that she truly was a lovely girl, and she valued friendship, even with people she had just met. That quality was one that most had to admire by how beautiful it was.

Mineta's pervy ways got the better of him, and he rushed her, only for Kenji to stick out his leg, and stop his advances upon Sakura.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to be keeping boys away from her a lot..."

Kenji murmured to himself, while Itsuka let out a small chuckle.

"It seems like you'll be defending your kids, Papa."

She whispered to him, making him chuckle awkwardly.

"I suppose so. Especially from the likes of Mineta-san. Can't have him doing anything to Sakura."

Itsuka agreed with a bobbing head, while Ibara raised her hand to the sky, the girls turned to her, seeing that she was tightening her hand, people thought she was going to attack someone, but it seemed like she was declaring something.

"Praise be Mikami-sama. Mikami-sama, allow me to be the Mother of the Holy Children." Kenji and the others looked on with worry. "Follow me, I have also prepared my room for the welcoming of our children."

"W-What?"

Kenji stuttered at the sight of the young woman looking on with a bobbing head.

Ibara bent down and picked up Naoto who gave her a worrying look.

"Do not worry young man, I will raise you to teach you right from wrong. Lessons begin immediately."

"E-Erm..."

"Now now, please listen to me young man. I shall educate you in many areas of this world."

Itsuka looked on with fear, muttering "She's lost it, she's completely lost it." but Ibara didn't seem to care, and held onto Naoto while Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"A-Anyway, next room? Anyone but hers...please."

Itsuka begged, seeing Ibara staring at her.

Ochaco looked on with a timid smile, and showed her room to the others, which looked pretty normal. Kenji couldn't help but notice that Izuku was looking around with a shy expression on his face.

"If you play your cards right Midoriya-kun, you might be spending a lot of time in this room."

Izuku turned to Momo with a stunned expression on his face, while Momo gave a serene smile.

"W-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?"

"Was I presuming something that I shouldn't be?"

"I-I'd say yes!"

Momo wore a troubled face, while Mina thrusted her hand to the sky.

"Mines next! Come on!" She darted out of the room, with the others following. "Well, this is my room!"

Mina showed off her rather girly room, with multi-coloured bed sheets, among other things.

"It's very you Mina-san."

Kenji complimented.

Mina gained a surprising shy face, rubbing the back of her head.

"I-It isn't weird, right?"

"No, it looks like a nightclub in here, definitely something I like~"

Mina slyly moved closer, and jabbed Kenji's side.

"So, you like it enough for us to spend, private time together?"

Kenji's cheeks flashed red while Mina gave a sultry look.

"T-That is to say..."

"Come on! We're going to my room next!"

Jiro ordered, and pushed Kenji along, away from the pouting Mina.

Jiro's room was filled with stuff that most would expect from Jiro, like guitars among other things like that. She looked embarrassed showing her room, while Kenji thought she looked quite cute when showing her room.

"It's not that girly."

Kaminari brought out, Jiro's eyebrows twitched and went to hit him when Kenji got in the way and stopped her.

"Hey Jiro-san, do you know how to play the guitar? I've always wanted to play one..."

Jiro poked her fingers together shyly.

"W-Well, I can play a bit, I can teach if you like?"

"That would be great! Thanks Jiro-san!"

Jiro adopted a modest expression on her face, while Momo looked on.

"Ken-chan, come and see my room, okay?"

"Sure~"

The next rooms was Momo's room, which was decorated very elegantly. However, the bed seemed almost too big for the room, no doubt from Momo's own room back at her mansion. Kenji could see Momo eyeing up her room, and what she should or shouldn't take in or out of the room.

"Well, it isn't as big as my room...actually, it isn't as big as my closet...but it will do for me. Actually, I'm going to ask if my room could also be extended to Ken-chan's room since it's next door...then we could live together as well..."

The others sweat dropped at Momo's admission.

"S-So, that's how the other half lives huh..."

Ochaco murmured, while lowering her head.

"Ooh my room! Come and check out my room!"

The next room was Toru's room who seemed rather giddy and pushed everyone towards it.

The room was filled with stuffed animals, Naoto smiled and walked forward, grabbing one of the teddy's in the room, Kenji moved towards him, and bent down.

"Naoto, you can't take others things without asking, okay?"

Naoto looked complicated towards Kenji who just gave a smile towards him.

Toru, seeing a chance to emotionally bond with Kenji's son, though she didn't know that and thought something else about his relation to Kenji, moved closer.

"Ooh don't worry, you can have it Naoto-kun~"

Naoto's face curled upwards while the girls burned holes into Toru's body with their eyes.

"Ooh, thank you very much Ghost-chan!"

Toru's eyes twitched as Naoto went to hug Kenji, when Ibara grabbed him, and held him in her arms. Naoto gave her a freaked out expression while Ibara gave a strict but caring nature about her, seemingly showcasing a kind expression that would melt hearts.

"I-I'm not actually a Ghost..."

"But, Kacchan said you were."

Toru let out a small sob, while Ibara nodded again and again.

"Of course, I always suspected you were dead, and have come back to life by the power of Mikami-sama."

"N-No, that's not it...I've always been like this..."

"So, you've always been dead?" Sakura prodded. "Awww, I'm so sorry for that Ghost-chan, please don't be worried, we can still be friends~ I've always wanted to have a friend that's also a spirit~ That's just so cool~"

Toru put a hand to her mouth, while Kenji looked on with an awkward smile.

"S-Sakura, she's not actually deceased. She's just got an invisibility Quirk."

"Oh...but even then, I still think she's pretty cool~"

Toru whined happily at that, as they finished checking out the rooms.

Then they chose who they wanted as the Room King while gathering within Kenji's room.

"Hmmmm, I think that this room is the best."

Mina said while looking to Shoto, who wore her normal stoic expression, but also held some pride within her eyes.

"Thanks to Kenji-kun, and myself, no help from Bakugo-san-" Katsuki glared at her. "-we've managed to fix this place up to our liking's. We even have cookies made."

"Cookies!?"

Toru yelled, while Kenji chuckled lightly, and produced a tray of cookies, where everyone took a couple since there were plenty to go around.

"For Naoto, Sakura and Eri-chan. They really love them, I've had to make a good number of them in the past few days."

"Ken-chan's cookies are the best!"

Eri rejoiced with a bright smile, Momo gave a smile in return.

"Eri-san, has anyone ever told you your smile is really cute?"

"Yes, Ken-chan did."

Momo released a chortle while Itsuka laid her head on the back wall.

"Yeah, I'd pick this room, if only for the cookies~"

"We didn't even see my room..."

Ibara looked dejected, Mina waved her hand.

"That's a good thing for our mental health."

Ibara pouted, turning her neck to the side.

"I'll just have to bring my stuff into this room then, and live here with Mikami-sama. That's what you do in a committed relationship."

Jiro looked around, and hummed.

"I suppose that if we had some musical instruments...I wonder if I offered my room up, they'd extend this room even more..."

"What?"

Izuku questioned Jiro who waved her hand at him.

"Nothing, just speaking my thoughts, that's all."

The girls and boys let out laughs, which Kenji truly liked, things just getting back to normal.

In the end, most of the girls all chose Kenji's room, minus Ochaco who chose Izuku's room, and vice versa with him choosing her room.

Though to Kenji, it didn't matter, he was just happy everyone was happy again.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kenji, as he was retiring to his room for the night, saw Tsuyu walking alone once more. But when she caught the sight of Kenji, she stiffened, turned, and began walking away once more.

Kenji, unable to understand what was going on, decided to go towards her, getting before her, who looked surprised.

"H-Have I done something to upset you Tsu-chan? Sorry if I sound blunt, but you've been avoiding me for a while, and whatever it is that I've done, I want to put it right."

"...No, you haven't done anything wrong."

The insincerity in her voice told him otherwise.

"Then, why are you running away from me then?"

"I'm not ribbit. I'm just busy right now."

Kenji watched as she tried to walk around him, but he got in her way once more.

"I know that's not true, I can tell by your emotions. Remember, Life Quirk. Something's bothering you, I don't know what it is, but I do wish to help out with anything that you've got worrying about. Trust me, I know what it is like to live in worry, it isn't healthy."

Tsuyu adopted a small smile…

But then she remembered what happened that night, and what happened to Kenji among other things, and she couldn't take it.

She turned her neck away, unable to face him.

"You know, with the dorm room thing, everyone was having a great time. And I thought you'd want to be there too."

Tsuyu looked on with unsure feelings.

"I...I couldn't face you."

Revealing a little more of her truth, Kenji leaned forward.

"Why not? I have done something, haven't I?"

Tsuyu denied it immediately with a shake of her head.

"No Kenji-chan, it wasn't you, it was me. I had done something wrong, I had been the one to..." Tsuyu's face turned more and more crestfallen, which tugged at Kenji's heart strings. "...Kenji-chan, you sacrificed yourself during the forest incident. You did amazing things, and I...I couldn't be as amazing as you."

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, moving closer.

"I'm not amazing Tsu-chan."

"You are...you were courageous when in the face of adversity ribbit."

"Perhaps so, but to me...I'm not amazing. Because...you know, during my time with the League, I had to do many things. I had a beast trying to murder me, I had to face parts of myself that actually agreed with what the Villains were saying. And that man, the one known as Tomura-kun...I had to face things about him that was similar to me. Can you imagine? A man like him, and I were similar in aspects. I could have easily ended up like him. And also...I couldn't save people that I love so much from that man...that guy that fought my Father and All Might. He took away something that I...I couldn't save in the end...and that breaks me..."

Tsuyu couldn't see a hint of a lie within his teary eyes.

It was plain as day that he wasn't trying to deceive her, it was him telling the truth.

"Kenji-chan...I'm so sorry...whatever it is, I'm sorry, I can see it really is hurting you..."

Kenji offered a small smile, hiding his sadness deep within him.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. I wanted to tell you because, you said I was amazing. But I don't think that's right. I don't believe I'm amazing at all. I'm just like everyone else, struggling through life."

"Even then Kenji-chan, I still think you are. Even with everything going on, you still are trying your best with everything you do. If I had gone with the others that night, then maybe I could have done something more...but, I couldn't break the rules. It's the last thing I would want...I was conflicted for so long, and even now, I still think about it, and if I had been there then maybe I could have helped out more, or I..."

Kenji saw Tsuyu shedding a few tears which broke his heart.

He crossed the distance between them, placing a hand on her shoulder, and gave a soft smile.

Tsuyu's crying was one of the most devastating things he could imagine when she usually was so happy, and wanting to bring in good times.

Kenji moved closer to the crying frog girl, and gave her a relaxing expression which made some of the hurt go away.

"Tsu-chan, the simple fact is, it has happened. Nothing can change that and I wouldn't want you to go against who you are anyway." Tsuyu gasped, remembering what Ochaco had said about how Kenji would say something like that. "If that's how you felt at the time, then that's how you felt. I understand, I truly do understand. That day when I went with the Villain's, I did what I thought was best. And you Tsu-chan, you did what you thought was best, even when it hurt you, and to me, that takes courage."

"E-Even then Kenji-chan, I-I didn't put m-myself in harms way l-like the others...I-I'm so sorry..."

Kenji's arms went around Tsuyu, who sobbed into his chest. His eyes met with her own, and his smile grew across his face.

"Tsu-chan, I heard that you helped out during the raid by protecting civilians. To me, that's what I believe would be the best thing you could have done during that fight. And you don't have to apologize to me. I just want things to get back to normal, and to live normally. I think that's what the others want to. With the dorm room contest thing, it seems like everyone wants to get back to normal, whatever that is. I'm safe, you're safe, everything worked out in the end."

Tsuyu continued to shed tears, but her face turned upwards into a smile. She showcased a larger than life smile, which in turn made Kenji smile brightly.

The pair then pulled together, and locked lips with the other, showcasing their romantic feelings for the other one.

Their kiss was brief, but it brought relief to them both after everything that had happened to them recently. Tsuyu with her guilt, and Kenji with his own at being unable to save the children that he loved very much.

When they broke apart, Kenji brushed under her eyes.

"No more sadness? Tsu-chan doesn't belong in sadness after all."

"No more sadness ribbit. But there is something I do want to say." Kenji nodded for her to continue. "I'm sure whatever it is Kenji-chan, you'll be able to do it. You always find a way for you to accomplish your goals. So I'm sure you can do this."

"Haha, thanks Tsu-chan. I'm just glad that you don't feel sad anymore-"

"Frog Queen!"

Tsuyu and Kenji jumped at Katsuki's voice.

She came shooting down the corridor, and raised her arms.

"B-Bakugo-chan, whatever you're going to do to me..."

Tsuyu thought that she was going to attack…

But she shockingly hugged Tsuyu who wore surprise over her face, even Kenji did, but it did seem like even Katsuki understood Tsuyu was in a sad place and wanted to make her happy, even if she had to step out of her comfort zone.

"B-Bakugo-chan..."

"Seriously you silly Frog Queen, worrying about such damn things. I already told you that I'd save Ken, you didn't need to worry about that."

"She's right. Tsuyu-chan."

Momo cried, as she walked closer, and hugged her.

"You are such a cute frog! I love you!"

Sakura rushed forward, and hugged Tsuyu tightly who blinked rapidly.

"T-Thank you Kenji-chan's cousin."

That's the official story they had told everyone.

Because Sakura and Naoto remarkably looked like Kenji, they couldn't get away with that. So they decided to tell everyone that they were his cousins. The only people that knew the truth were the people that went towards Kamino that night and select few adults.

Soon, most of the girls came out of Kenji's room and hugged onto Tsuyu who shed happy tears, while Kenji looked on with a smile.

But then turned to face the window, and exhaled deeply.

Knowing what he'd have to do, he would have to face them down in the end.

* * *

Tomura whistled as he walked through the new base that they had. It wasn't as stylish as the last one that they had, but he was sure that didn't matter. He was still reeling from the loss of All For One, and Yami who while didn't get captured, but was out of commission for the moment.

He was still angry that he didn't get what he had wanted all along, and that was Kenji.

He had slipped through his fingers once again.

The members of the League that were there included Tomura, Compress, Himiko, and Kurogiri. The others seemingly were out.

However, that soon ended when the door was burst open, to reveal Kenji stood there.

The others jumped to their feet, with Compress shouting out "Shit, they've found us!" and charged for Kenji immediately, who rolled his eyes, and used his Quirk to dash at an intense speed, wings on his back, and came beside Compress.

"I'll take you down!"

He went to grab Kenji when the young boy raised his hand, quickly grabbing Compress' right arm, at the same time delivering a kick to Compress' left leg, forcing him to get on bended knee, then he somersaulted over him, pulling Compress' arm backwards, his face landing on the floor, with Kenji suspending his arm in the air with one hand, his foot on Compress' other arm that was sprawled out, his hand turned upwards by Kenji, and away from him so he couldn't touch him to Compress him.

"My, how rude Compress." Kenji's voice carried a slightly eerie tone, which Himiko approved of. "Last time we fought, I was on the verge of passing out, this time, I'm at 100 percent, so shall we see who comes out on top?"

Compress glared up at Kenji while he just stared down at Compress.

"D-Damn you..."

Kenji gave a light smile, and tossed Compress away, the man felt a pain in his shoulder from being pulled backwards, while Tomura moved forward.

"Kenji-kun, how did you find us?"

Kenji inhaled and thought " _Okay, time to be strong._ " remembering the words Himiko had said to him privately.

"I searched day and night with my Life Quirk, and found you."

"Yes, I see. So, you found us. What are you going to do? Call the police? The Hero's?"

Tomura wondered while Kenji moved forward.

"No, I'm not going to do that."

Tomura raised an eyebrow of suspicion while Himiko furrowed her eyebrows, hoping that everyone was believing this.

"Oh? Why's that then?"

Kenji moved forward all the more.

Thinking about his children helped him go through with this.

So he inhaled deeply.

"I'm here to save you."

Tomura's eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me?"

Kenji pulled forward, Kurogiri attempted to do something...

But stopped dead in his tracks with a single look from Kenji.

That look, mimicked Reaper, and mimicked All For One, and froze Kurogiri in his tracks.

"I said I'm here to save you. You're the leader of the League, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. I'm the leader now."

"Then I've come here to watch over you."

Tomura's eyes squinted while Kenji remained as calm as a cucumber.

"This is sudden, what made you want to watch over me?"

"I said it during the time I captured you, I'm not going to abandon you." Tomura recalled that conversation they had, but held reservations. "When I say save you, I mean save you from All For One's influence that lingers within you. You are no longer under his thumb, you get to carve out your own path in life now, not what he wants you to do, so I'm here."

"When I got you before, you still conspired against me to get out of the League. How can I trust you'd not do that again?"

Kenji exhaled slowly, expecting this, but also had an answer for it.

"I know...I knew that coming here, you'd be suspicious. And you should be. I would be if I was you. Back then, I was trying to save my sister, and now my sister isn't with the League anymore, and neither is All For One. If you want the truth to why I'm here, it's what I said about saving you, and I also want to save my children, from the doctor who will abuse them. I wont let that happen to my kids, so I'll do anything it takes to save them. Those kids deserve a better life than what they've been given, and thinking about them being in the hands of that monster...it destroys me. And I remembered how you told me you wouldn't use them, to me that shows you have humanity left. So I came to plead to that side of you."

Those words rang true within Tomura.

He knew that Kenji wasn't lying.

It was too emotion filled to be a lie.

"Kenji-kun..."

"Also, if that's not enough, then we can bargain for me being associated with you, I have something's you don't have."

Tomura looked on with conflicting emotions.

It seemed in his eyes that he had reached a point where he couldn't take it anymore.

Tomura moved closer, his hand dangling near Kenji's body.

"What do you mean by something's we don't have?"

"I have the power to heal your injuries, I have the power to sense others presences around, and I have the ability to disable peoples bodies with my Death Quirk. Plus not to mention my abilities like earth sharping with my Life and Death among other things. Also, I have a secret power that is loyal to me."

Tomura raised his eyebrows, intrigued.

"Secret power?"

Kenji whistled, and the next moment, the roof was torn open, revealing Gigantomachia, Kurogiri's eyes widening.

"Gigantomachia..."

"Familiar with him Kurogiri?" He merely nodded. "He follows me, don't you Gigan?"

"Yes Master, Master's the best!"

Tomura wore more surprise on his face, while Kenji gave a small smile.

"I didn't just come here without insurance after all. We both have something the other wants. I'm not gonna lie to you, you have connections I don't have, which include to the doctor, he'll contact you sooner or later, and I have certain skills and a very powerful ally that you don't have. If you want to make a deal, then I'll be waiting." He tossed a card to Tomura, and turned away. "If I don't hear from you, then I'll understand." His face went back to Tomura who looked on with conflicting eyes. "However, what I said was true, I will save you, even if you don't want me to. Even if you think you don't need it, let me be the person All For One should have been to you."

"Kenji-kun..."

"He took away your chances of choosing a path, he forced it upon you. You might not believe me, but I know it to be true, he is that type of being to manipulate situations to his advantage. Now with him out of the way, I can help you, only if you let me Tomura-kun. Trusting me might not be easy, just give me a chance, and I'll show you my words are true, about not abandoning you." Tomura's eyes slit, thinking about what Kenji said. Kenji's eyes went up to Gigantomachia. "Come on Gigan, I'll buy you your favourite food."

"Masters so kind! Can I have two?"

"Hehe, of course~"

Kenji began walking away, while Tomura watched on.

" _The power to heal definitely is something we lack, and he has that giant under his control, and he seems very powerful. I have to be careful...but, he's after saving his kids, then he's definitely genuine, I saw the pain and anguish on his face when he learned about their fate for the first time, he's not lying to me, and I know Kenji-kun, he'll do anything to save them. He's a very valuable asset, and the League having the power to heal along with the reputation that Kenji-kun has within certain circles thanks to his Father, Sensei along with Granny could give us a good chance of gaining even more allies, we could have the power to change the tide in our favour even more, and worry less about losing members. What do I do...? Do I trust Kenji-kun...? I need to make a decision...what's best for the League...?_ "

While he thought about it, Kurogiri pulled closer.

"Tomura Shigaraki, if we gain him on our side, then the power that he has along with Gigantomachia, could very well lend us well in the future. Your Sensei left him in the care of Kenji-sama, we need to think-"

"Shut up Kurogiri." Kurogiri wore surprise on his face. "I already realize that. I'm debating about if the risks are more than the usefulness."

Himiko, seeing a chance, pulled closer.

"I don't know what's going on between you two, but to me, it seemed like he genuinely wanted to help you out. Why not give it a chance? He came here of his own accord, and he didn't bring the cops or Hero's, when he could have to shut the League down right now. Whatever he's up to, it seems that he knows that the police and Hero's wont help, and arresting you does nothing in his favour."

Tomura listened to Himiko's words well, while Kenji had already disappeared out of the door.

He closed his eyes briefly...

But then remembered the times they had when he was with the League,

So he rushed for the door, and saw Kenji walking away with Gigantomachia.

"Wait a second Kenji-kun."

Kenji paused, turning back to see Tomura walking over.

"Yes?"

Tomura pulled closer, and his eyes met with Kenji's eyes.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"I'm very serious and aware of what I'm doing, I'm playing with fire, and could be burned, but for those kids, they're worth it."

Tomura believed his words, they didn't come from a place of lies.

"I have to keep my eyes on you. But, I can't deny your words either, that you'd be useful to the League. We'll see what becomes of this alliance. Of course you understand I'll have to keep you on a need to know basis until I fully trust you."

"I wouldn't expect anything different. All I ask is if the doctor contacts you, you'll let me know."

Tomura slowly nodded.

"Then, I'll contact you." Tomura wrote down a number on a piece of paper, and tossed it to Kenji. "Maybe this will be the start of something amazing."

"Perhaps so." Kenji began walking away, then Gigantomachia picked Kenji up, and placed him on top of his head. "Thank you Gigan, it seems that bargaining worked, I couldn't have done it without you."

"What are you planning to do now Master?"

"To earn their trust, and find a way to the doctor. Perhaps I can help them become better people. Who knows. For now though, I'm gonna do my best to save my kids, and people keep saying that Tomura-kun's a lost cause...he's not to me. He might be twisted...but, he's still suffering even now. I'll liberate him, because if I don't, who will?"

"Yes Master! I shall support you Master!"

Kenji chuckled lightly, as Gigantomachia took off running.

Tomura watched as Kenji disappeared out of sight, Compress strolled up, and folded his arms.

"You sure it's a good idea to allow him here? He betrayed us once before, what if he tries again?"

"I'm not being stupid if that's what you're implying Mr Compress." Tomura's wicked smile went towards Compress who flinched. "Kenji-kun's a valuable party member and he's here for reasons that I genuinely believe that he would be here for, but I'm not naive enough to blindly trust him, and he understands that. Just trust in me, I know what I'm doing."

Tomura furrowed his eyebrows, and while not completely sure, he did understand that Kenji's words held truth within them, and he couldn't help but wonder how Kenji intended to save him, as he put it.

Only time would tell what would come of this...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So this chapter was a bit more light hearted than the previous chapters, with some fun moments between the girls, and Kenji along with Irina having a confrontation with Nejire, and coming out about equal in terms of power and abilities. Sakura fought and managed to outwit Aizawa eventually, though it was a hard battle for her. They're in the dorms now, Katsuki having managed to share a room with Kenji via Hikari, and Shoto via Endeavour's idea. Then the moment between Kenji and Tsuyu happened, getting out their feelings, and became closer. Then at the end, Kenji went to the League of Villains, came to an agreement and became associated with them, though as he thought last chapter, it wont be easy, but for his kids, and for Tomura's sake, he'll try and save them both.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	59. Creation of super moves!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Clarent excalibur; Thanks very much! No worries, I hope you feel better~**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yeah, quite light hearted~**

 **D N Works; Haha, yeah Irina surely felt embarrassed~ Yup, they'd be quite shocked about that. He did yeah, Tomura's growing and can see the benefits, but it isn't being naive either. Yeah, he's doing it to save those kids from the doctor. Gigan probably would be impressed, but in this, he's already expressed that Kenji's his master, as for Kenji, he'd probably be in awe at the power. There has been things like that through the story discussing that and more.**

 **Wannabe Freak; Well, thanks very much! I'm glad that you enjoy it! I can understand not everyone likes those kind of stories, but I'm glad you're still reading!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; They surely do yeah~ Haha, it seems so yeah~ Irina and Sakura have made it, and are going to do their best~ He is yeah, it seems that she's the object of their affections. They just have to remember to keep others out of their room. Yup, they're moving in alright~ Perhaps we will~**

 **KarmaChaos5; They do yeah, and manage to pass their Entrance Exam~ It would yeah, Gigan is pretty powerful so training with him will increase Kenji's stats. Hikari's trying to help out the best way that she can help~ Kenji and Tsuyu's relationship seems to be going stronger than ever after their talk, and yup, Tomura and Kenji have some sort of alliance with one another now. Sakura's statistics, sure.**

 **Guest 1; Indeed, congrats to the both of them! He is one of the strongest we've seen in the series, so training with him will increase his power by a good margin. She is yeah, she wants to also be close to Daisuke again, but more than that, wishes to help out whenever and however she can. Irina got embarrassed quite a bit~ Eventually it will come out, right now though it wont.**

 **Guest 2; Yup, they're gonna be training for that and performing new super moves. Yeah, he will do. Yup, already got Hero's costume on the ready for Sakura, haven't thought of a Hero name yet, got some ideas though and suggestions always appreciated. Camie is gonna participate in the test as you'll see this chapter~**

 **Ragna; Thanks for the suggestions~ Yup, they're in the story, I thought it would be cool since they have some strong Quirks and can be used as Villains/Vigilantes in this story since they wont be showing up in canon. Yeah, that would be quite funny~**

 **yy; Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **TheCoolest7248; Thanks very much!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yup, it all worked out in the end~ Naoto and Eri just wanna be close with Kenji no matter what. Yup, Irina and Sakura aced their exams. He is yeah, Kenji training with him to grow stronger. He has a bit yeah. His power is growing, and damaging his body less now. He can do yeah, and yup, he can train the other powers with Gigan. Hikari did yeah~ Yup, Daisuke's moving back into the house now that Kenji and Irina are at the dorms. She might do yeah~ Kenji wont allow anyone to touch his child. Katsuki wont allow herself to be away from Kenji, so she used her head to get what she wants. They did yeah~ Glad you liked those scenes~ Yup, Toru gave one to Naoto. It seems in Katsuki's mind Tsuyu's moved up now. He confronted the League on his own terms, and used what he could to strike a deal with Tomura. It seems he's got his Grandfather's and Father's stare down when he wants to. Yup, he's got Gigan under his control for the most part, so they're partners. He is yeah~ All I can say is that they're powerful, how powerful we'll see in the future. Yeah, that sounds awesome~ I can't reveal that quite yet, we'll have to wait and see what happens. Kenji will do things to earn their approval and what not. Yeah maybe he could. Kurogiri, I can't spoil about but something's gonna happen to him. That sounds awesome, and yeah, he would be. Re Destro's alright as a Villain, I like him. I guess we'll find out in the future what Geten is. Well, you never know~ Yeah, I guess that he could do something like that. Kenji might be apart of that meeting, I can't spoil that right now. Yeah I suppose he could do something like that. Himiko probably would be like that yeah~ That would be cool for them. Oh yeah, I don't doubt they will have support items. He could do that for Himiko sure. I can't reveal what's gonna happen in the licence exams~ Yeah, maybe he'll be mentioned. It does yeah, and maybe she could get something like that yeah~ She might be apart of it~ Perhaps in the future there will be. That would be fun.**

 **Arkraith; Hehe, it seems so~ Thanks very much! That's great! I'm glad you're enjoying it! It's quite wild huh~? Yeah I've got some fun directions we'll be going in~**

 **Guest 3; Yup, it's an odd encounter for however brief it was.**

 **AlphaOmega; They have yeah, they're on their way to becoming Pro Hero's~ Nejire vs Irina was a fun fight, showcasing how strong they are, about equal to one another, and showed Irina's determination to become a Hero, even if no one else believed in her. She did yeah, she's Kenji's kid alright, coming up with these ideas~ Irina got embarrassed, while Kenji didn't know what to say. Yup, that's what he's done alright~ They'll eventually get there yeah~**

 **Reviewer Requiem; Yeah, that would be a pretty cool idea to try out! That would be a different take with Musubi and all. That would be fun if he reacted to Yukari, I'm sure she'd like that. And those Sekirei's are pretty great to me! Karasuba's interesting with the Miya angle and all, that would be fun to write.**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, that could happen. That would be an interesting way to go about it. That would be interesting eating her magic.**

 **Neonlight01; Thanks very much! They did yeah, they managed to get it eventually, and had to go through a number of things to get it, self reflection among other things. Haha, yeah he's quite protective over her. Yeah, poor Irina got quite embarrassed it seems~ Well, they might admit to it in the near future, we'll have to wait and see~ Yeah, Kenji and Tsuyu had their bonding moments. Hikari wishes to be helpful, knowing how difficult it can be, and wants to support her son, and daughter in law. It's dangerous, but he's willing to do it for the sake of his kids.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Creation of super moves!**

Kai Chisaki watched the news again and again, and replayed the video recording of Irina helping out Kenji, and also how she arrived to save her Father and All Might.

Each time he watched it, he was overcome with more thrill, with glee, with excitement, with adventure.

He couldn't describe it any better than that.

His hands silently brushed together, his eyes fixated on the screen before him.

A member of his group entered, a man called Chronostasis, someone that Chisaki trusted.

"What is it that you're doing?"

"I'm watching Irina Mikami, it seems that she's no longer with the League."

Chronostasis sat down beside Chisaki who kept his eyes on the screen.

"What are you planning on doing?"

Chisaki thought that it would be clear what he was going to do, but he spelled it out anyway.

"Isn't it obvious? She's my Queen, the Queen has to be right beside the King. Besides, she'll know where Eri is. Although we have enough supplies for now from the blood we collected from Eri, we'll need her if we're going to continue producing more than we can at that moment."

"Yes you're right, so you're going to confront Irina Mikami?"

Chisaki releases a small chortle out of his mouth.

"I'm going to be marrying her."

Chronostasis gained a surprised expression on his face.

"You want to marry her?"

Chisaki threw a hand into the air, as if he was declaring something.

"Who better? The girl that's got the top ranked Villain as a Father, and the a very high Pro Ranked Hero as a Mother. And her skills are invaluable to us. Call it a political marriage. People respect power, her name alone carries power, and if she's my bride, then that power will allow us to recruit even more people for our group. Beyond that, I want her to become my wife, because she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. That pure white hair and those black eyes of hers, they cleanse the soul, so she'll become mine." Chisaki continued watching the screen with an enamored expression on his face, seeing Irina doing various things. Then he saw Kenji, and his face frowned. "That boy, along with his damn brother and Mother...with Reaper out of commission, they'd get in my way..."

"What are your orders?"

Chisaki's face curled upwards in a truly terrifying manner.

"Kill the one known as Kenji first, then Irina will begin falling in despair so will that family, which will make them weaker, and then once they're dead...she'll only have me to rely on."

The man bowed to Chisaki, and left, as Chisaki continued watching Irina.

It seemed that she truly was the target of the leader of the Yakuza, and he wasn't going to stop until he had her.

* * *

It had been a few days since the group had moved into the dorms, and life was turning out to be pretty well. Kenji woke up early in the mornings, and the others also woke up, and he would do what he needed for the day, like eat, and get dressed, among other things of that nature. It was becoming routine for him honestly.

Though officially, he shared his room with Shoto and Katsuki, the others would come into the room, and often slept over. He didn't know if the school actually knew about that or not.

After getting ready for the day, Kenji had gone to the hospital early in the morning to see if his Father had made any changes. But like usual, he just saw that his Father was still asleep, and he wished that he had woken up by now. He had so many things he'd want to say to his Father, but couldn't.

Kenji went to his Father's side, checking over him to make sure that the middle aged man hadn't done anything to him, then sat down beside his Fathers bedside.

"Come on Dad, wake up already..."

Kenji overlooked his Father sleeping peacefully.

He wished there was something he could do.

Anything he could do.

But the simple fact was that he couldn't do anything.

Right now, all he could do was watch as he slept, and hopefully was going to wake up sometime in the future. If not for his sake, then Hikari's, and the others. He hoped that would happen anyway, but he wasn't sure if it was going to happen honestly.

While sitting there, Hikari walked into the room, placing a hand on Kenji's shoulder.

"You should be heading off to school."

Kenji chuckled deeply.

"So should you."

Kenji reminded her with a fleeting smile on his face.

"I'm still helping the people that were injured that night. Don't worry, when it's time to resume classroom duties, I'll be back. For now, Aizawa-chan's gonna handle it. He doesn't need my help...I just like being there, watching you all grow stronger."

Kenji adopted a soft smile.

"I'm going in a minute. I just wanted to be around...in case he wakes up. Then I can talk to him again, and speak about what happened...with everything. I understand...if Dad endured that for years, I can understand him more. That monster All For One, his wife, and Gigantomachia, along with that doctor, that is..." Kenji shook his head, and slapped his face. "I have to go...well, I have one more place to go. Thank Daisuke for looking after Eri-chan and Naoto for me."

"Of course dear. Have a good day."

Kenji gave a weak smile, he didn't know if he could do that.

* * *

After leaving his Father's room, Kenji walked off down the corridor, and went towards Camie's room, knocking on the door a single time.

[Yes?]

"It's me Camie-san, can I come in?"

Suddenly, a panicked cry came from the room.

[O-Oh Kenji-kun! S-Sure, come in if you want! Or not! Whatever~ Hahaha~]

Kenji heard the nervousness in her voice, so he walked inside to see Camie sat on the edge of her bed, her eyes went towards Kenji with slight nervousness in her eyes. Kenji thought that was rather cute to see, so he pulled closer.

"Hey Camie-san, I came to see how you are this morning."

"I-I'm fine ya know? Just getting better, should be out of hospital in a few days~"

Kenji moved closer, and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're getting better."

Camie expressed a genuine "Thanks!" before recalling what she saw on television and how heroic Kenji was during the fight against others.

In her mind, she thought that he was rather cool.

She couldn't contain her happiness either, and expressed it joyfully.

"I also saw what you did on television. It was so cool! You jumped in and whacked that guy upside the head with your fists of flying fury! Hahaha! It was fantastic! But then I recalled that your Father got pierced through the torso, so that wasn't good..."

She chuckled awkwardly at the end, wishing that she hadn't brought that up now, considering that she wished to do her best to try and get close to him, and in the end, it sounded like she was trying to bring up hard memories when that wasn't her intentions.

"Y-Yeah, don't worry about that. My Mom's taking care of him. But what about you? Are you really gonna be out of here soon?" Camie nodded. "I think you'll have the provisional licence soon, right? Are you going to be able to do it? After what happened."

Camie looked over her body and recalled the licence exam was soon.

"Actually, I'm not sure. It's supposed to be totally hard. And with everything that happened, I don't know if I'm going to be able to measure up to the others in the exam. I guess that there's next year...but, I don't want there to be a next year...you know? I don't want to miss out this time..."

Kenji could get that.

She didn't want what happened with Yami and the others to allow her to worry about what had happened.

"I understand. Perhaps if you explain about your situation, then they'll go easy on you. You were kidnapped after all, by the League of Villains. That has to give some leeway, doesn't it?"

"You'd think." Camie looks over Kenji's body, and bites her lower lip. "So, how about going out with me sometime."

Kenji blinked at the surprise that Camie had just laid down on him.

"E-Eh…?"

Camie scratches the back of her head.

"Yeah well, you saved me, I think you're quite handsome and you have a cute face, along with protecting me in the forest which I found quite attractive, so what do you say?"

Kenji looked flabbergasted by what she was saying.

It wasn't usual for him to just be hit on by a girl like this.

At least it wasn't a year ago.

Even then, he was caught by surprise.

"W-Well, that's quite sudden, I didn't expect you'd say that..."

"I'm kinda like that after all~ No point hiding anything now, is there?"

"I-I suppose you're right. I guess w-we could go out sometime..."

Camie smiles sweetly, leaning closer, and brushes his face with her fingers.

"You're cute when looking so shy~ So, after the exam, we could go on a date~"

Kenji adopted an even shyer looking face, and an equally nervous look as Camie casually flirted with him.

Though he was glad that she was feeling better than before, and hoped she'd be able to prepare for the incoming licence exam that all schools would be attending.

* * *

"It seems so weird that we live in your old house now~"

Tomoko sang out, while Daisuke casually moved boxes into and out of their new, or old for Daisuke's case, bedroom.

"It's better to be here than out in the woods in case something happens. Besides, with the pregnancy, if we need to go to a hospital quickly, then it's only down the road."

"Aah yeah, that~ It seems that we'll be going through an adventure." Her eyes caught the sight of Naoto at the door peering in shyly. "Come in sweetie~ This is also your house too~"

Naoto moved closer, and sat on the bed, while Daisuke continued.

"Y-Your baby, it seems happy..."

"You can tell?"

Tomoko wondered, Naoto raised a hand to his chest, bequeathing a smile.

"Yes, I can feel your babies current status thanks to my Quirk. It not only allows me to poison, but to also feel how someone's body is functioning and where the damaged, or undamaged parts are. Great Grandfather thought it would be useful to have something like that." His eyes went to Tomoko's stomach. "Your baby...so that's where normal babies come from. I came from a test tube myself."

Tomoko looked tense while Daisuke continued filling the room.

"Yes, that's right~ So, where's Eri-chan anyway?"

"She's in Papa's room...my room. Papa was so kind and said I could have his room while he's at the dorms, and I stay at the dorms most days."

"Hehe, that is quite kind huh~? So you'll be staying with us, you gonna pay rent?"

Naoto's face drops instantly.

"R-Rent…? I have to pay…? But I don't have any money..."

"I was just kidding sweetheart~ Don't worry~ You don't have to pay~" Tomoko giggled, wrapping Naoto up in a hug, and pointed at Daisuke. "Doesn't he speak funnily sometimes~?"

"Y-Yes! He's very f-funny..."

Tomoko had to admit that she found Naoto cute when he was acting all shy like he was.

"Speaking of funny, what do you like doing anyway?"

Naoto drew a question mark.

"Spending time with Papa."

"Apart from that."

Naoto furrowed his eyebrows.

"Erm...I don't know, I like being with Papa."

"Yes, but he also wants you to be happy Naoto-kun, so there's got to be something you like doing?"

"Erm...I don't know...I like playing games...I like those video games of Papa's...I also like spending time with others..."

Tomoko giggled away happily, while stretching her arms.

"Ooh I see, so you're a gamer type of boy then?" Naoto nodded shyly. "Then we'll have to get you lots of games! I myself love playing Dai-kun's video games!" Daisuke's eyebrows twitched slightly. "He wouldn't say it, but he's secretly an avid fan of those RPG type of games. I like naming characters, I always name them cute cat names~ Then Dai-kun's like "Clouds name isn't Catman~" and would become adorable about it~"

Daisuke let out a small breath while Naoto looked intrigued.

"Even...I could play them too…?"

"Of course! We'll get you some!"

Naoto showed a shy looking face, and pushed his fingers together.

To Tomoko, it seemed like he was rather happy right now, and in her eyes, that's all that mattered.

* * *

As time ticked by, Kenji could see if he didn't leave for school soon, he'd be late, so he turned to Camie, and bowed his neck.

"I have to go Camie-san, I'll come by again to check on how you are."

Camie ran a finger through her hair, giving a wink.

Kenji chuckled awkwardly as Camie continued flirting with him.

However his awkwardness was replaced with surprise when the door opened, revealing Chitose, who seemed to be rather giddy about something. Kenji had no idea who the heck she was, and neither did Camie.

"Ah, there you are~" Chitose strolled over, shaking Kenji's bewildered hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kenji Mikami-kun~"

"A-Ah, and you are...?"

Feeling unsure about this woman, he took a few steps back, where Camie wrapped her arms around his upper body, resting her head on his shoulder. Chitose upon seeing that, squealed.

"Eep! Young love it seems!"

Kenji did a spit take.

"L-Love?!"

"Well, I don't know about love..." Camie began acting rather shy, while Kenji gave her a curious look. "But, I like him anyway..."

"Ooh this is going to be good information!"

"Still don't know who you are."

Kenji spoke up with a twitching eyebrow.

Chitose bonked herself on the head cutely.

"Right, my name is Chitose Kizuki, and I'm a reporter. I'd like the gossip on you, my dear boy."

"Me...? Why? So you can twist it like everyone else?"

That's how Kenji always felt when the media had asked him for interviews, and the rare ones he gave would validate what he thought.

Chitose wagged her finger.

"Now, now, don't say that. I'm not like those other reporters. I'm after the truth, in any form it comes. Even if it is a truth the society would not like. So I'd like to interview you."

"Thanks, but I'm not really taking interviews at this time-"

"Because of your Father." Kenji's eyes narrowed slightly. "Oh don't worry, I have had dealings with your Father before, when he was a Hero, I interviewed him. It was one of the first interviews I did and one of the only he ever did. Here, check it out." She pulled out an article on her phone from the interview, and showed Kenji and Camie, Kenji checked if it was real by using his own phone to look it up, and it was. "See? I'm legit."

"I never questioned your..."

"Legitness."

"Is that even a word?" Kenji's question to Camie was met with a shrugging shoulder. "E-Either way, your...legitness wasn't ever put into questioning, I just tend to meet people that spin my words to mean something completely different to what I want them to mean, you know?"

"Don't worry about that. I wont do that, now sit down." She pushed Kenji onto the bed, knocking against Camie's breasts, and made her moan. "Young love at its best. So, is this girlfriend boyfriend situation?" Kenji and Camie didn't say anything, glancing at the other shyly. "In any case, why don't we do an interview right now?"

"You seem to be almost obsessed with getting an interview."

Kenji noticed that to be the case, while Chitose gave a very happy nod.

"Of course young man, getting the story face to face is the way I choose to live my life. So, what do you say? Want to be interviewed by me?"

"Something tells me you're not going to take no for an answer."

"Perceptive, I like that." Chitose sits down on a nearby chair, and takes out a notepad and pen. "So, how about we begin? Don't worry, I'll show you the final print before anything goes out to the public. There's many people out there that need to know the truth about you Kenji-kun."

Kenji wasn't so sure about it, but it didn't sense deceit from Chitose. If anything, he sensed that she genuinely just wanted the story, however it went.

"Ooh, name the title...Kenji Mikami: Man, Myth, or Legend."

"Man, Myth or Legend?"

Kenji questioned Camie once more who gave a sharp nod and a sly grin.

"I heard that somewhere before, it's pretty awesome for a title, don't you think?"

"Erm..."

"So, have I got an interview? I'll compensate you, then you can use that money to take this lovely girl on a date~"

"Well..."

"He'll do it."

Camie spoke over him, surprising him.

"W-Wait-"

"Splendid~" Chitose showed an elegant smile on her face. "So, lets start at the beginning Kenji-kun, with what happened that night during the forest raid as some have been calling it. Tell me, what was the first thing that happened when you came under attack?"

Kenji looked troubled, but he exhaled, and began regardless, telling his side of the story for a change, instead of how everyone just made up whatever they wanted.

* * *

In the school, the class were sat in their school uniforms, summer version, and looked at Aizawa who was stood at the front. He noticed that Kenji wasn't in his seat which he found quite odd if he was honest.

"Does anyone know where Mikami is?"

"He's visiting his Dad."

Katsuki replied, Aizawa gave an understanding expression.

"Yes I understand-"

As he spoke, the door opened, revealing Kenji who panted.

"S-Sorry I'm late, things happened at the hospital, and..."

"Just sit down."

Rather than act any differently, which Kenji did appreciate, Aizawa was his normal self, so Kenji did just that, and sat down.

"You're quite late Ken."

Katsuki noted, Kenji awkwardly laughed.

"I was stopped by a journalist, we got to talking and she did an interview with me. She was quite nice actually."

"Interview?"

"Don't worry, it's all good."

Katsuki slowly nodded, hoping that this woman wasn't going to print garbage about him.

Sakura sat in her seat with pride, and smiled at Aizawa, waving towards him, who displayed a little bit of fear.

"Now that you're all here, we're going to be focusing on getting the Provisional Hero's Licence." Kenji remembered when he had asked to take this exam back with Stain and couldn't. But now that he could he wouldn't fail. "Because of how difficult it is, only about 50 percent of people pass each year, so we'll be focusing on training you to create Super Moves."

Most of the class turned white eyed with glee, and yelled "SUPER MOVES~" while Kenji just thought about what kind of Super Move he'd come up with. He didn't want to rely on the power that he had gained from All For One, he wanted to do it on his own merit, his own power of Life and Death.

Then the door opened to reveal Ectoplasm, Midnight, and Cementoss, walking in proudly and eagerly.

"When we say Super Move, we mean a move that can make you win against your opponent."

Ectoplasm spoke up, Cementoss nodding his head strongly.

"A move so unique to your identity that no one else could hope to copy it! Simply put, you must learn to lead into your strengths!"

Midnight did a slightly revealing pose, and smacked her lips together. Her eyes went towards Kenji who smiled weakly, seeing that Midnight was giving a grin that held lust within it.

"These days, most Pro Hero's have an Ultimate Move, those who don't are fools."

"Like they said. Though it might seem abstract, we'll explain as the day goes on. For now, change into your Hero's costume, and meet in gym Gamma."

With that, the others went to go and get their costumes on, while Kenji briefly glanced out of the window, still thinking about what he was going to do for his own Super Move, he was sure he'd be able to come up with something, but he didn't know what it was yet.

He then felt a tap on his shoulder, which happened to be Sakura, and he noticed that the class was pretty much gone save for those two.

"Papa, are you coming?"

Kenji turned to her with a smile, nodding along.

"Oh...yeah, I'm coming now."

"Okay! But, Papa, I don't have a costume...what should I wear?"

Bringing up a good point, Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, then inclined his neck.

"Right, for now, just wear your gym clothes. And then after this, we'll go and see Mei-chan about if we can get you a costume. Since your Quirk causes you pain, perhaps she can make something that can help you feel with that pain, or use it in different ways. She's pretty smart after all."

Sakura cups her hands together, giving off a radiant smile.

"Thank you Papa! Yes, that would be good!" Sakura gave a cheery smile, but then her head tilted downwards. "But Papa, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

Sakura's lips pursed as she overlooked Kenji.

"You seem sad. Is it because of Grandfather?"

"Yeah, I'm sad he hasn't woken up yet. But don't worry, I'm sure Mom...eh, Grandmother will make sure that he wakes up. I'll also have to get Naoto after school for this actually...either way, we should go along Sakura. Come on."

"Yes!"

Sakura cheered, and the pair left together.

* * *

After a small quick change, they met up with the others in the gym with the Sensei's having gathered. It was a big area, the ground was cement, no doubt for Cementoss' Quirk, so he could use it.

The others also wore costumes, while Aizawa broke down what they were going to be doing.

"Welcome to gym Gamma, also known as the Training Dining Land, or TDL for short."

Kenji and some others sweat dropped while Izuku and Ochaco looked excited about it, while Cementoss continued.

"This area was my idea, which allows me to make any terrain that you would need to improve yourselves. This is were you'll learn to serve up justice, hence the name."

"That's pretty cool-"

"Please allow me a question!" Iida shot his hand right up, blocking Kaminari's words. "What is the advantage of having Super Moves for our provisional exams?! May we know the answer?!"

"That was two questions Iida-chan~"

Sakura giggled out, leaping forward to meet his gaze.

He backed away with a shy expression on his face, as Sakura turned towards Aizawa.

"May I answer?"

"E-Eh..."

Aizawa looked troubled, but nodded.

"It's just, Papa always says that increasing mental capacities is what is going to make a great Hero! That, and also not allowing boys too close if I don't like it, and I can only get married to strong Pro Hero's!"

Katsuki, Shoto, Kirishima, Iida, Izuku and Momo glanced at Kenji who whistled innocently.

"What?"

The girls and boys just stared at him oddly, while he smiled at them.

Sakura however continued with her usual grin.

"Anyway, the main purpose for Super Moves is to put your skills to the test, it doesn't even have to be a damaging move. I myself have witnessed Papa use his Super Move before, and it is amazing. I also saw that boy Izuku-chan do the same thing with his 100 percent dealing thingy~"

Aizawa had to think about what she said.

She spoke quickly, yet concisely as well, so he could understand what she was saying, and wanted to add his own thoughts into the matter at hand.

"Y-Yes, but also-"

"The job of a Hero is to save people from all kinds of disasters, it doesn't necessarily mean Villain attacks either. It can be saving them from a burning building or something else. Plus we'll be saving people with our Super Moves!" Sakura jumped up and down energetically, unknowing that she was also drawing the male attention to her chest. "Like zipping into the air, or moving around at the speed of sound~ Also we have to take into account information gathering, and making quick decisions!"

Sakura continued jumping up and down, seemingly enjoying what she was doing, drawing some unfortunate attention.

"I WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

Mineta charges for Sakura, but Kenji stops him with a swift moving of his foot in Mineta's path, tripping him and he went flying into the air, past Sakura who stopped bouncing up and down, and watched him fly.

"It's a flying man~ I didn't know his Quirk was Flight~"

"It's not."

Kenji murmured, while Sakura tilted her head to Aizawa.

"Is that it Mr Ninja?"

"I-I'm not a...w-whatever."

"So, it's like a secret weapon that gives us the edge, right?"

Kirishima spoke to Sakura who nodded happily.

"Exactly! I already know what my Super Moves gonna be~"

"Y-You do?!"

Iida shouted, while Sakura nods slowly.

Cementoss then created a good number of giant platforms for others to use. It looked like a mountain terrain had been formed before them. Ectoplasm then spewed out a few clones for the class to use, and scattered them around the area.

"The training camp was interrupted. But it was also apart of the process for needing to use what you learned there, about your Quirk and a better understanding of yourself, to be able to create these Super Moves. Ectoplasm will use his powers to create clones to assist you in creating these moves. Since we have ten days left, we'll be using the reminder of your time off from Summer Vacation in developing these moves. Also, now that you have a better understanding of your power, you might want to get your costumes revised and upgraded in certain areas to help you along. I expect you all to go Plus Ultra, do you have it in you?"

[Yes sir!]

The class cheered, while Kaminari added "I'm so charged up for this!" while showcasing a smile on his face.

Then the training began to make the ultimate moves.

The others split off, leaving Izuku along at the bottom of the area, looking over the others training. Seeing how people like Momo was working on using two creations at once, while the others focused on making some use of their abilities.

As Kenji went to start, Midnight came over, and took his hand, leading him away from the others before he could even speak.

* * *

When getting to a relatively private location, Kenji went to speak when Midnight simply hugged him between her breasts, his cheeks dyed red.

"M-Midnight-sensei, that was sudden!"

"I know, we've not had the chance to spend time together lately, so I wanted to hug you like this~"

Kenji understood, and held onto the older woman.

"Sorry Sensei, I've been busy, but we can spend time together soon, I promise."

Midnight looked down at Kenji who was between her breasts, and grinned a little sadistically.

"That sounds delicious Kenji-kun, I wonder what we could do together~ Perhaps it could involve some toys~"

Kenji's cheeks turned even more red while Midnight licked her lips.

"Sensei, you're..."

Midnight's finger went across Kenji's lips, and cupped his face.

"So tell me, what are you going to do with a Super Move. It has to be unique. It has to show off who you are."

"Yes...I don't know yet Sensei, I'm thinking of ways to mix my Life and Death together...but hmmmm..."

"Well, perhaps it doesn't have to be destructive. I mean, you've got that down, how about something to stun an enemy rather than outright destroy them?"

Kenji's mind began to work while not registering that Midnight's hand was running up and down his chest.

"Stun an enemy...huh..."

"Yes that's right, if you can stop your enemy from progressing even for a few seconds, to save civilians from an attacking enemy. Your Quirk is quite diverse, try out some combinations. Explore your Quirks potential, Ectoplasm's Quirk is useful since you can't kill the real one, so trial and error on him before using it on a real person."

Kenji's face curled upwards, as his eyes went up and down Midnight.

"Sensei, your Quirk can put people to sleep, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Don't worry, I wont use it on you~ I need you awake for the pleasure we'll share~"

Kenji's face turned even more red, and realized Midnight's hands were touching his chest, and his face, though he didn't mind, he quite enjoyed it.

"N-No, I wasn't worried about that...but, it's given me an idea..."

"Eeep! When you look so serious, your face becomes even cuter!" Midnight bounced up and down with Kenji between her breasts. "It's so nice having you here with me~"

"Sensei..."

Midnight smiled at the younger man, and gave a rather sincere expression.

"You know, I heard what you did in the forest, and that excites me, how you sacrificed yourself for the other students. It's because of moments like that, how mature and self sacrificing you really are, is the reason I truly do like you, and don't care what others think of you, because to me, you truly are a man with a beautiful view on this world, and I truly do believe you'll do something amazing."

"Sensei, I had no idea...though you kinda worry me with the sadistic stuff, I think you're a really great woman Sensei, and very beautiful."

Midnight adopted a cute smile, leaning closer to Kenji's face, and smirked.

"For that, I'll let you dominate me in the bedroom."

"Sensei! That's not what I was-"

"Shhh now. You do so much for everyone, so let me take care of you."

Midnight surprised him next when she overlaid her lips with Kenji's own. The intensity of her lips, along with how she held onto his body was definitely something unique to Midnight, and he loved the sensation of her lips on his own. She allowed her tongue to enter his mouth, surprising him even more, while pushing his body against a wall, so she could kiss him deeper.

When she pulled away, she let out a soft laugh.

"Wow, that's quite the kiss. I can see what I've been missing~"

"Sensei...that was amazing."

Midnight hugged Kenji closer to her, and smiled softly.

"We can spend a few minutes here, don't worry."

"Okay Sensei, I'd like that."

So for a little while, Midnight and Kenji caught up on a few things, discussing theories about Quirks, and spent quality time together, enjoying one another's company.

* * *

Later on, Kenji came back, and saw Izuku looking unsure about something, so he walked over to check out what was going on.

"Hard to think about what you're going to do Deku-kun."

"Ehehe, yes. Even though you had saved my arms bad damage, I still have to be careful not to mess them up anymore. But even then, I don't know what I'm going to do for a Super Move. Have you got any ideas for yourself?"

Izuku's question was met with an unsure face from Kenji.

"Eeh, I've got a few ideas. But I don't know how I'm going to pull it off just yet." Ectoplasm came up from behind Kenji in an attempt to attack him, but Kenji merely sent off some Death and crushed through the body of Ectoplasm's clone. "Even then, fighting clones that are able to be brought back was a good idea on the schools part." His eyes went to Sakura who cupped her hands, and began singing beautifully, which drew the attention of the others. "That girl truly is one of a kind."

"M-Maybe so..."

Izuku chuckled, though he couldn't help but feel a little differently about Sakura when hearing her voice.

"Since your arms aren't as easy to use, try and go with a different type of fighting Deku-kun."

Izuku cocked his head left.

"A different way?"

"Exactly, do what you need to do Deku-kun. You don't always have to follow All Might's way of fighting after all. Come up with something unique to you."

"Unique to me….huh."

Izuku thought about what Kenji was saying, and what he could do that was different to All Might.

"Your Quirk can do a good number of things. Super strength, and speed and what not can be used in a myriad of ways. Perhaps think outside of the box. You already can flick at fast speeds to blow people away. Perhaps you could convert that into something of a special move for you. Like, Air Bazooka or something~"

"Air...Bazooka? That sounds...pretty good to me. I really like it..."

Kenji gave him a smile, glad that he could help out his friend.

Considering that he felt guilty about what happened when he was controlled,

Kenji then turned to Ectoplasm.

"Another one please~"

"Right away!"

Ectoplasm created another clone that charged for Kenji, but he zipped out of the way, spinning around and cupped his hands together, creating what seemed to be an arrow of Life and Death, gripping it with his right hand, and launched it at Ectoplasm, which hit his arm but rather than doing what Kenji wished for it, the Death broke through the arm and damaged it slightly, while the Life disappeared into the air, Kenji exhaling slowly.

"Seems like I need to work out some kinks."

"Kinks?"

Izuku didn't get it, Kenji explained swiftly.

"I was hoping to mix Life and Death together, but it seems that I didn't get it just right, and I need something to help aim the trajectory of my shot as I aimed for his head, not his arm...hmmmm, maybe a bow would do it..."

Kenji replied swiftly, and went off to train on his own, to work on some new moves that he could use against Villain's. With the increase power of Death, he was going to have to be careful about using it, as since it had grown stronger, it also was harder to control the output behind the power, so he focused in on controlling the energy rather than anything else at that moment in time.

* * *

However, he didn't have long to do that as soon Katsuki came in shooting an explosion from a distance while yelling out "DIE!" Kenji cocked his head to see Katsuki's attack heading for his body, making him grimace.

"Kacchan!" Kenji used his Death to clash with the explosion and cut off the power, so it didn't exist anymore. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Keeping you on your toes. Lets have a battle!"

Kenji grimaced at the sight of Katsuki showing a dirty grin on her face.

"W-We have to fight?"

"We have an exam coming up, I wont be without you this time. I want to work together with you to increase my combat strength with your own power, understood?!"

Kenji showed an awkward smile.

"S-Sure, if that's what you want."

"Good then lets do this!"

Katsuki shot forward with an explosion behind her, and got close to Kenji, shooting off an explosion right in his face, but he wrapped his Life around him, forming a shield, and blocked the explosion, but Kenji noted that the explosion destroyed the shield, allowing Katsuki to get closer, and swing her fist towards the young man, who backed away from the attack, but Katsuki propelled herself forward with another explosion behind her, and got her fist against his face, setting off an explosion that shot him away from her at high speeds.

"G-Geez Kacchan-"

"Shut up nerd, my boyfriend can take it."

Katsuki watched as Kenji spun around and landed on the ground, where he stuck his hand to the ground, and unleashed an earth cage on Katsuki. Surrounding her at speeds that even blindsided her, she was caught within the cage that came closer, and closer to her body.

"Sorry Kacchan, but if you wanna fight then I can't simply back down now."

Katsuki smirked at her boyfriends attitude, and unleashed a powerful explosion below her body, attempting to break the ground like she had done during the fight against Kenji in the Sports Festival, but Kenji had accounted for that.

As the explosion went to hit the ground, a layer of Death was added after Life appeared from the ground, the explosion clashed with the Death and cancelled it out, surprising her a good deal, while Kenji's earth cage continued to wrap around her body.

"You've improved, Ken. I didn't expect this kind of attack."

Kenji chuckled unevenly.

"We all improve Kacchan, don't you think so?"

"Damn straight, of course!" Katsuki grabbed the bars of the shrinking cage, and unleashed her powerful explosions, destroying the area around her, and created a shock wave that forced the ground upwards, and down at Kenji. "Now have that!"

Kenji chuckled lightly, and unleashed a wave of Death which caught the ground chunks, and obliterated them out of existence, only for a wave of fire to erupt from his right hand side, shocking him, forcing him to fly up into the air, where Katsuki appeared, and thrusted a fist towards him, forcing him to coat his hand in Death, and thrust it right for him, clashing with the young woman, and the explosion of Death that met one another blasted the other away, Kenji landed on the ground, only for his feet to be frozen to the ground.

Stepping forward, Shoto looked on with a calm expression on her face.

"S-Shoto-chan, what are you doing? Why are you attacking me as well?"

"I also wanted to become involved. Besides, it seems that you've grown stronger since the last time that we had our match during the Sports Festival, I wanted to see how much you've improved upon since then."

"E-Even then..."

"Yeah! Don't become involved Icy Hot!"

Shoto just blankly stared at Katsuki.

"I also want to fight my boyfriend."

"I'm going to murder you and everything you stand for!"

Kenji gave Katsuki a curious look.

"Kacchan, that's not nice."

"I didn't mean she'd actually die! I just will kill her mentally! She's doing this to try and come between us anyway! That's all she ever does!"

Shoto looked slightly offended by what was being said.

"Contrary to what you believe, I'm not trying to come between you both. I am trying to form a relationship between my boyfriend and myself, nothing to do with you at all Bakugo-san. So please don't become involved."

Katsuki flew into a rage, and rather than attack Kenji, she went after Shoto instead.

"Now it's time to see who'd win in a fight between us!"

Kenji watched with mild worry as Katsuki got close to Shoto, and went to set off an explosion, when Shoto merely stomped onto the ground, and raised an ice wall, forcing Katsuki backwards, who scowled, and set off a myriad of explosions right before her body, catching the ice up in her power, and destroyed it easily.

Shoto looked surprised Katsuki could do that while Katsuki looked on with a strong expression that showcased she wasn't messing around.

Kenji looked troubled about what they were going to be doing, and if he should become involved himself with the fight or something else entirely. Though it seemed that they had forgotten about him, and decided to simply fight amongst themselves.

* * *

Later on, Kenji saw an exhausted Katsuki and Shoto panting on the floor, so he walked over.

"Draw girls?" They both panted, nodding. "Good, then that means I win~" They both stared at him darkly. "K-Kidding, I'm kidding~"

Katsuki grabbed Kenji's hand, dragging him towards them, cushioning him between each other. Katsuki and Shoto hugged the young boy tightly, with Katsuki claiming his lap as her own, and Shoto doing the same thing, sitting on the other thigh.

"Now that we're here. Ken, we're making a combination attack between us."

"W-We are?"

Katsuki nodded seriously.

"Of course we are, we have to crush the competition at this damn exam Ken. Other schools are coming, and they'll be gunning for us because we're the best." Kenji liked how she just said that without a care. "So, we're going to be making a combo move between us."

"Yes, I was also thinking similar things. Between my abilities and your own, we could come up with many combinations. So, how about it Kenji-kun? We could come up with a few combinations." Shoto moved closer, and allowed her large assets to push against him, causing his cheeks to turn slightly red while Katsuki scowled at Shoto. "We would have to work close and intimately of course Kenji-kun. If you're willing to put in the time, then I am also."

"Y-Yeah-"

"You will not put in anytime with her Ken! You can put in time with me! We can do things together, and have erotic moments! Especially without her!"

Katsuki shouted at the young man who gave an awkward smile as a response.

"Though, Kenji-kun, I should inform you, my Father has spoken to me, and it seems that he has had a change of heart, more than I expected. Before, he simply said that I could live with you, though I did not need his permission for that anyway. He also said that he would approve of our marriage as soon as you become a top Pro Hero. Perhaps, even to replace him."

Katsuki's eyes blazed while Kenji blushed lightly.

"I-I didn't know Endeavour-san was that serious."

"It also took me by surprise. Whatever happened when you faced off against the clone of Yami, and what you did for him, I am very surprised, and also pleased. I think that our marriage would be a success, we would have intercourse most days."

"S-Shoto-chan!"

Shoto cocked her head.

"Yes?"

"Y-You can't just speak about that in the open! Remember about...e-eh, private matters?"

"Yes, but there's no one else around. Only Bakugo. And she says way worse stuff than I do."

Katsuki scowled even more.

"You shut it Icy Hot! And yeah, I do because when Ken and I do it, we wont be leaving the bedroom for several days, and nights, and then after that, I'll give him about an hour to recharge before we go at it again."

Kenji's face turned red like larva as Shoto cocked her head.

"I'm pretty sure it is impossible to have sex for that amount of time."

"We can! Because we've got stamina up to our eyeballs! And Ken's body is naturally going to recover quickly from fatigue! So, his penis will recover quickly, then we'll go up for it more and more! Wont you Ken!?"

Kenji just placed a hand to his face while Shoto tilted her head, only for her to then kiss Kenji's mouth, hugging onto him.

"If that's the case, then I'd also like to go for these days. Increasing our love is important Kenji-kun, and if it is about making love, then I am willing to do everything I can to make you feel good."

"S-Shoto-chan...Kacchan..."

Katsuki gave a sly smile, kissing his cheek, smirking slightly.

For them, it seemed like they were quite happy for being this close to him, so he didn't want to ruin that and have fun with them.

* * *

After the training for the day, Kenji walked with Sakura towards the support area of the school building, so he could meet Hatsume about giving Sakura a Hero's costume like she had helped him out with beforehand.

"So Papa, what kind of equipment would help me?"

"I don't know. The ability to maybe shift your energy and use it in different ways might be able to help out."

"Shift it...s-so, if I used it on my voice maybe...maybe something by my mouth that amplifies my voice to reach others...that would be cool, wouldn't it Papa?"

Kenji gave his daughter a caring smile.

"You're right about that. It would be pretty cool. You'd have to bring it up with Mei-chan, she'll be able to do something for you. She's a super genius."

The girl nodded to herself slowly, moving forward with a smile on her face.

"Anything to help me Papa. I also am thinking of Super Moves. But it is difficult. How about you Papa? Have you thought of a Super Move?"

"I've got a few ideas for a Super Move."

"I see, then I'm glad! Then we could do a Super Move together!"

"Yeah, sure Sakura~"

Kenji and Sakura continued moving forward until reaching the support department, and went to knock on the door, when Mei came through the door, and grabbed Kenji's hand, and quickly said "THERE'S NO TIME!" and rushed back into her room, dragging Kenji along.

Entering after him, Sakura saw that there was a fire having been set.

"W-What's happened Mei-chan?!"

"I-I don't know! It just caught fire! Make it go out with your Death Quirk or something! Please do it now before all of my babies are destroyed! I can't handle this anymore! Stupid Bakugo coming in here, distracting me, saying that she's gonna take your virginity! As if you blonde haired explosion chick! I need to experiment on the human body!"

Kenji placed his hand outwards, and allowed his Death to come out slowly. It washed over the fire, while Sakura moved forward.

"You're like a fireman~"

Sakura sang out keenly, while Mei looked back at her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm new! My name is Sakura Mikami! Cousin of Pap...Kenji-kun! Are you Mei-chan?"

"Aah that's me. So..." Her eyes went to Sakura's chest area, and looked surprised. "...w-whoa, stacked..."

"Hmmmm?"

Sakura seemed confused as Mei stared at her chest area for a few moments.

Mei waved her hand around happily.

"Nothing, nothing! So what can I do for you?"

Kenji glanced back as he quelled the fire with his Quirk.

"Actually, I thought you'd be able to help her out with a costume Mei-chan. Since she's new, she hadn't had a chance to get one yet, and she has some ideas-"

"Ooh!" Mei let out an eccentric sound. "So, a new costume huh! That sounds like an adventure!" She grabbed Sakura's hand, and pulled her closer, running a measuring tape across her body. "So, what kind of costume are you thinking about? Something with spikes?"

"Spikes?"

"Yeah, like a gothic look?" Sakura looked confused. "Oh, but you're more of a pure type of look, so spikes and gothic attire might not be for the best. Well, that's okay! How about pure white! It is very trendy with the Hero's this year~"

Kenji gave a bemused face, having finished stopping the fire.

"Ooh, is it? But, I kinda like pink, like my hair so I thought that would be pretty good..."

"Pink..." Mei overlooked Sakura's hair, then her own. "Hmmmm, it is a pretty good colour, so we could go with a pop look. You seem like that type of girl based on facial expressions alone..." Mei quickly glanced at Kenji then at Sakura once more, and knitted her brows together. "Hmmmm, you do look quite like one another, even for cousins. Hehe, it's more like siblings, or parent and child than cousins."

"Gwaah!"

Kenji coughed a little bit while Sakura brought out a serene smile.

"Is something wrong Kenji-kun?"

Kenji coughed once more, shaking his head.

"N-Nope, not at all."

Mei gave him a suspicious look on his face while Sakura just leaned forward.

"If possible, I'd like to also have something that allows me to sing a melody that also utilizes properties of my Quirk. Since it involves energy, is there anything you can do wise inventor?"

Mei looked chuffed that Sakura called her wise inventor.

"I see, I see. Then perhaps I could do something like that for you~" Mei breezed past Sakura, and stood beside Kenji, casually groping his butt, making him let out a small noise. "Hmmmm, it's still so nice to touch~" Mei whizzed around to Kenji and leaned closer. "So tell me, can I do anything for you~?"

"W-Well, I can't think of anything right now..."

Kenji spoke shyly, and unsure of what was going to happen when it came to Mei Hatsume.

"Even then, I'm sure there's something I can do for you..." Her hand slid lower onto his body, down his back, and went for his butt, when he pulled away from her, making her groan lightly. "...awww, you're cruel. Let me do something's with you."

"Maybe later...so, could you help out Sakura for me?"

"Eeh, sure, of course. I don't mind. But I would like you to meet me later for some TLC."

"TLC huh? Why do I think that's not gonna be the normal TLC?"

The young girl stuck out her tongue towards Kenji while Sakura looked bewildered by what was going on.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kenji-kun. I think you might be a little paranoid~"

Kenji wasn't so sure about it, but he was glad that she'd be able to help out Sakura with her Hero's costume.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that Mei-chan. Either way, thanks for helping Sakura out, it means a lot to me."

"Of course, it's only natural~"

Kenji bowed his head to Mei who gave a cheery grin right back towards him.

He was glad to have someone like Mei around. Even if she was eccentric, he did quite like that about her.

* * *

The next day, Kenji continued trying to make a new Super Move, and channeled his Life and Death into an arrow. The colours mixed together beautifully, and he went to take aim...when the bow burst into small lights dancing around his form, as did the arrow, scattering everywhere, which made him feel slightly frustrated at the sight.

Momo having seen what he was doing, walked over towards him.

"Ken-chan, are you having trouble?"

"I guess a little. I can't make a Life bow at the same time I made a Life and Death arrow mixed together. It's like trying to catch three things with only two hands, you know?"

Momo furrowed her eyebrows.

"Certainly, that would be quite difficult to do. The solution would be to simply grow a third arm." Kenji gave her a curious look, while she snickered slightly. "Though I'm sure you'll find a way to do it."

"Yeah, maybe I'll use a vine or something as a bow. But, it seems that there's something on your mind?"

Kenji got that feeling from her, which Momo nodded at.

"Actually, I came here to see if we could come up with a Super Move together." Kenji cocked his eyebrows upwards. "Yes, because of your ability to animate anything with your Life side, I thought that if I made something like...I don't know, swords, you could animate them, and we could have living swords. Or shields that could move on their own to block incoming attacks. Perhaps I could alter the shields to have some kind of attachable legs."

"Hehe, you're such a genius Momo-chan~ But, I know there's something you're burning to ask, so you can ask it if you want."

Momo bit her lower lip, unsure if she should say anything or not.

"Are you sure…? I mean, it's your personal privacy, and I don't want to intrude on that..."

Momo didn't want to bring up any unnecessary feelings.

No matter how much she was feeling, it didn't seem to be a case of if she should or shouldn't at that point.

It seemed however Kenji already understood, and just showed a smile on his face.

"How long have I known All For One is my Grandfather. That's what you want to know, right?"

Momo showed a slightly shy smile.

"You know me too well it seems. If you don't want to answer, then that's okay. I was just curious about it. Because how you were acting, it seemed like you had known for a while. But as I said, it's up to you if you want to tell me or not about it."

Kenji didn't seem to have a problem with telling her since Momo was able to understand these situations easily and could look at it rationally as opposed to how others might view it.

"It's fine. I've not known all that long. Just after Stain, my Father told me about him, and his past. I didn't want to believe it at first. I couldn't imagine that my Grandfather, was the one enemy that All Might even had immense trouble defeating. But he was, I couldn't escape that. I guess you can see why I didn't speak about it beforehand."

The young woman bequeathed a soft smile.

"I can understand that Ken-chan. Don't worry about what others think, I wont say anything to anyone."

Kenji gave a smile of appreciation.

"Thanks Momo-chan, I knew I could count on you..."

"However Ken-chan. You know, this doesn't change how anyone would look at you." Kenji was caught by surprise that she would say something like that. "I understand that it might be jarring for most, but for the people that know you, understand you're not like that man. I don't know the full story, and I wont ask about the Quirks you used that day, but I can understand that he is a very ruthless type of person, that seemed to be okay with using you as a puppet, and I could see the hate in your Father's eyes for that man. So, I can draw conclusions about how he must have treated your Father in the past."

Kenji slowly nodded.

"Yes, that's right. He isn't a good person and…I'm not ashamed of him...well, that's not the right way to put it I guess. I should say, I'm not ashamed that he's my family, I'm angered by his actions. But his personal being doesn't conflict with who I am, if that makes sense?"

Momo adopted a light hearted smile.

"Of course, you aren't defined by who he is to you."

"Exactly. He might be All Might's greatest enemy. To me, he's just that one idiot member of your family who you can't stand." Kenji paused, and then adopted a smile. "However, what I saw on television a few days ago wasn't an idiot member of a family. I saw your Mom defending me on national television. That took guts, huh."

Kenji praised Momo's Mother, but Momo looked hesitant to speak about it.

"She finally is seeing what she did wrong. I'm proud of her. But, I don't know if I can forgive everything that she did in the past, because she wants to change now."

Kenji laid a hand on her shoulder, giving her a comforting smile.

"I know it might seem difficult, but I'm sure you can do it. She's making an effort now Momo-chan. To me at least, it didn't seem to be for show. Or to win your approval. She put her reputation on the line just for someone like me. That takes guts, considering who she is."

"Maybe you're right...heh, here I am talking about my own problems when you've got yours which are much more than mine."

Kenji shook his head gently.

"Don't think that. Your problems matter to you, so they matter to me. Trust me, it is a welcomed reprieve from my own problems right now."

Momo clutched Kenji's hand tightly, showcasing a dazzling smile.

"We should work together on this new duel combination Ken-chan! Me and you together, we can make something amazing!"

"Right, lets do it Momo-chan!"

Kenji adopted a soft smile, nodding his head, knowing that she was trying to take his mind off of what was actually happening at that moment in time which he did appreciate.

* * *

While that happened, Tokoyami was working on his own Super Move and allowing Dark Shadow attach to his body, while Irina walked closer to the young man, who lost composure when seeing her face looking towards his own.

"I-Irina-san, what are you doing here?"

"Ooh yeah, I came to see what you're doing. Plus, I'm kinda working on my own Super Move, so I thought we'd be able to work together."

"Yes...I do not see why we couldn't do that."

"Exactly! So, what was that Super Move?"

"I was working on attaching Dark Shadow to my body to overcome my weakness of close quarters combat, like you had suggested a while ago. I thought now would be the best time to try and do this."

Irina nodded slowly.

"I get it...fight me Tokoyami-kun."

Tokoyami was caught off guard by what she said.

"E-Excuse me…?"

"I'd like to see you fight me Tokoyami-kun. So show me what you've got, okay? Then we can come up with a Super Move together."

Tokoyami didn't even know what to do with that, but it seemed like Irina was determined, so he summoned Dark Shadow, and sent it off towards Irina…

But it didn't respond.

"D-Dark Shadow..."

"No, I can't attack her! She's our girlfriend!"

"I know, but she asked us to train with her so..."

"Even then, she's very pretty, and I love her!" Tokoyami looked embarrassed while some others listened in and Mineta cried at how Tokoyami had gotten Irina as a girlfriend. "I simply can't hurt the woman I have feelings for!"

Irina found that oddly sweet that Dark Shadow wasn't going to try and fight her, even with Tokoyami wishing to do so.

"Even then Dark Shadow-"

"Dark Shadow." Irina called to the shadowy bird. "It's alright if you attack me, I want to become stronger after all. So please come at me, and I'll match your determination, and give you a special cuddle later on~"

Dark Shadows eyes lit up excitedly, and charged for Irina with a wild expression on his face.

The young girl dodged out of the way, and flung her wires forward, causing them to bend and turn around Dark Shadow, who swung out his claws, and sliced through the wires attempting to bind him, only for Irina to get close, and deliver a swift kick to Dark Shadow, who parried with his hand, but Irina's kick managed to knock it back with enough force that the shadow's body was pushed away, allowing Irina to get close.

"Try this!"

Tokoyami saw her coming with a fist, so he raised his leg, and swung it out, forcing her to parry with her own leg, as Dark Shadow circled around, and went to capture her, when a wire came up from the ground, and latched around Dark Shadows hand, pulling it downwards.

As she did, she stuck out her foot from behind elegantly, catching his face with her foot, and blew it into the air, while Tokoyami saw a chance to get close, and sent a pushing hand towards her so he didn't hurt her.

But she brought her leg backwards, kicking up his hand, and spun in the air, like an acrobat, her legs going around his neck, where she did a suplex on him, bringing his body down to the ground, and with a flip of her body, she got on top of him, pinning him down to the ground, and made a cute expression appear on her face while his face turned quite red.

"Got ya Tokoyami-kun~"

Tokoyami released a soft chuckle.

"As expected, you aren't a bad opponent Irina-san, I hadn't even realized that you sent through the ground your wires."

Irina flashed a smile towards him.

"Of course, you always have to expect the unexpected you know?"

Tokoyami chuckled, as Irina cracked her neck to the side.

"If we come up with a Super Move together, then we'd be able to surprise the opponents."

"Exactly, so lets work together, alright~?"

Irina and Tokoyami nodded at the other, and began discussing about Super Moves while casually training together.

* * *

That night, Kenji went out with Naoto, mostly to spend time with the young boy, and get to know more about him, and got an ice cream together, due to the heat even at night. Since Summer was coming to an end, it was getting a little cooler, but it still felt relatively hot. Naoto held onto Kenji's hand shyly, while he just smiled down at the younger boy.

"Do you like your ice cream Naoto?"

"Y-Yes, Papa...It's really nice."

Kenji continued to smile towards the boy.

"Naoto, tell me something, okay?"

"Yes Papa?"

"When you were...with the doctor, what did you do for...fun? Did he allow you any fun?"

"Erm...I was allowed to watch television for five minutes a day. That is fun, yes?"

"I suppose..." Kenji paused, when feeling a horrible feeling coming over him, and felt people fast approaching. "Naoto, come here."

He pulled Naoto closer, who hugged Kenji's hips, while Kenji himself whizzed around, in time to see that a strong fist was heading for his body. Grimacing, he placed his Death hand outwards, and unleashed a barrage of Death, only for a barrier to appear before the hand, and blocked the shot from Death, dropping once released, and the fist continued for Kenji, who jumped back, and held Naoto close.

His eyes caught the sight of two men wearing masks that he knew all too well.

" _So, it's Chisaki's lot, is it?_ " Kenji thought to himself. " _I always knew they'd come back one day, but now...damn it. If he's after Eri-chan...no, he wont know about Eri-chan being with me...so, what is this about...? Irina maybe...because he did seem to have an obsession with her, and what Irina told me...is he trying to take me out...or take me prisoner?_ " He stepped forward, pushing Naoto behind him. "So, I can presume you're Villains?"

He pretended to not know what was happening, as he knew that either Chisaki was listening or watching, and officially, Kenji should have no knowledge on Chisaki, due to him wearing a mask when he confronted Chisaki to save Eri.

"Hmmm, I suppose." The larger of the two responded. "However, that doesn't matter, because you'll be dead in a few moments."

"Confident, and who sent you exactly?"

The man laughed, and rotated his shoulder.

"That doesn't matter, all that does is your death!"

The man ran forward, with his shoulders rotating at extreme speeds. Kenji noticed the man with the barrier Quirk standing back, so he presumed he'd place a barrier around him if he gave a direct attack, so Kenji stepped forward, and slammed both hands on the ground, creating a pillar of earth that smashed right into the man with rotating shoulders, with enough force that he spat out some bile, and was flung down the street, while the barrier Quirk user created a barrier around himself, and blocked the shot, though Kenji noticed that a small crack appeared within the barrier itself.

"Attacking without me knowing why you're trying to kill me, now that's just rude."

The man with rotating shoulders, Rappa, got up from the ground and his eyes twisted, while Tengai, the Barrier user, stepped forward.

"I hate this kid already, and I hate being partnered with you Tengai!"

"It's what Overhaul wants, so don't complain."

"I'll complain if I want too!"

Kenji, hearing their conversation slitted his eyes " _So that confirms it, Overhaul, Kai Chisaki...damn._ " while stepping forward.

"Papa...should I also join in...?"

Naoto shyly spoke up, but Kenji waved his hand.

"It's alright, I'll take care of them, you stay back and keep yourself safe."

"Yes Papa."

Rappa, watching the interactions between the two, raised an eyebrow.

"What's the deal with the kid? He wasn't on our records."

"That kids got nothing to do with you, touch him and you'll face my wrath."

Rappa began laughing at Kenji's serious face, and rushed forward.

"Fine, if that's how it is! Lets see your power boy!"

The man came close to him, and sent a barrage of bullet punches for Kenji. Rather than take them, Kenji used his speed to dodge out of the way, while going to counterattack, only for Tengai to raise a barrier and blocked the shot of Death from Kenji, though once more, it cracked under the power Kenji released from his hand, and allowed Rappa's fist to get close to Kenji.

Bending his neck, the fist sailed past his face, but managed to leave a cut on his cheek, though Kenji didn't seem to care, and instead grabbed one of Rappa's arms, yanking it downwards which brought his body with the pull, and delivered a kick right into Rappa's incoming face, while glancing at Tengai, who seemed baffled on what to do.

"Your Quirk would not have worked, right? Because there was no distance between us."

"You little..."

Kenji aimed his hand towards Tengai, and unleashed a barrage of Death, forcing Tengai to unleash his barrier, blocking the shot, while Kenji grabbed Rappa's arm tightly, and swung him around, launching him at Tengai's barrier, with Death weakening it already, the barrier shattered upon impact with Rappa's body, Tengai's eyes widening, only to see Kenji appear beside him, forcing him to raise a dome shaped barrier around him, but before he could, Kenji managed to use Life to sent a bubble of Life right for Tengai's face, giving him a blow like he had done with Gigantomachia the first time they fought, only on a much smaller scale, but it was enough to force Tengai's face to hit his own barrier which felt like a steel wall, drawing a little blood from his head.

Kenji pulled back when Rappa recovered, but Rappa grabbed Kenji's leg, and raised him up into the air.

"Eat dirt kid."

Spinning his shoulders as fast as he could, Kenji's body was going around like a propeller, and because of that, he began feeling dizzy, while his head hit the floor a few times, but he used Life to repair the damage quickly enough.

Though Kenji noticed that after a few seconds, Rappa had to take a small break, leaving him a window of opportunity.

Kenji used the spinning to his advantage, allowing his Death to come out, and with his body spinning, rotated the Death again and again, until it became a mini twister, and while Rappa had to take that break, he unleashed "Mini Death Twister!" right at the opponents, catching Rappa off guard, and was slammed against the Death, forcing Rappa to let go of Kenji's body, who because he was dizzy, ended up hitting the ground hard, but was out of Rappa's grasp.

"Ugh...that's smarts..."

Kenji slowly stood up, feeling dizzy from the impact, and the spinning, while Rappa felt his body bleeding from the impact, but also saw that Kenji was still dizzy, so he took his chance.

Kenji, regaining his senses watched Rappa come at him, and thought he was going to attack so armed himself, but at the last second, Tengai placed up a barrier around Kenji and himself, trapping him inside, and Rappa went right for Kenji.

"You can't escape now."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is. Rappa will punch you so hard you'll die. Though I generally dislike violence myself, our boss wants you gone."

Kenji chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, not going anywhere!"

Kenji channeled his Death while using his Life to heal his body. Forcing his power to grow stronger and stronger, while using his Life side to heal the breakdown of his body so he could output more, Tengai smirked.

"This barrier is my strongest one, it can block all sorts of powers and unlike that last one, it wont easily-" Kenji unleashed a massive wave of Death, which pushed against the barrier, and erased it out of existence, Tengai's face dropping. "-brake..."

Tengai's voice was so quiet that Kenji didn't hear him, and he stiffened as Kenji turned to the incoming Rappa who readied both fists for him.

Faster than Rappa, Kenji nailed Rappa in the stomach with a Death Fist, Rappa's eyes popped open as Kenji unleashed Death into the stomach of Rappa, holding back as to not kill Rappa himself, blasted him away from him, smashing apart the ground, and caused wounds to appear across his body.

Tengai felt sweat dropping from his forehead, while Kenji turned to Naoto.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Papa...I'm okay."

Kenji turned back to the enemies at hand, and scowled.

"So, have you finished now? I'd prefer not to fight more in front of this boy."

"Haha, I see! So you don't want him to see your death!?"

Rappa snapped, but Kenji glared harder.

"No, it's because I don't want this boy to see anymore fights like this." Kenji allowed Life and Death to swarm around him, Tengai seeing that Rappa was quite injured, and he himself wouldn't be able to take out Kenji, decided to pull backwards. "Running away? I don't think so."

Kenji flew faster than Tengai could move, who activated a barrier, but Kenji brought up his hand, and punched it with Death turned on high, shattering the barrier, and delivered a devastating fist right for Tengai's face, digging into his face, and brought his head down to the ground, where he coughed up a little bit of bile, while the impact knocked him out.

Kenji went towards Rappa, grabbing him by his shirt, and pulled him up.

"Whoever sent you after me, let me tell you something to tell them. Come after me or my family, I'll beat you down, understand that?" Rappa didn't say anything, and just stared on. "Better yet, I'll just put you guys in prison, that will teach your Master not to come after me."

"Try me!"

Rappa sent a punch right for Kenji's face, who raised his hand, and caught the fist. Though Kenji's hand shoot from the impact, using what his Father had taught him, he killed off the force of the punch, allowing him to stop the fist with his own strength, surprising Rappa.

"Tried you."

Kenji batted the hand away, and punched Rappa in the face, digging his face into the dirt, but even then, Rappa's eyes shot for Kenji.

Kenji's eyes lowered, as Rappa tried to stand, but his legs gave out, falling to his knees.

"I-I wont lose to you kid..."

Rappa's fist went out towards Kenji, and Kenji parried it with his own, connecting with it, and their strength creating a small booming noise between them, before Kenji's fist overpowered Rappa's weakened one, forcing him backwards.

But even then, Rappa, still hung on, and tried to attack Kenji once more.

"Sorry, but you placed that boy in danger, so I couldn't hold back!"

Kenji charged up Death within his fist, and aimed it for Rappa's face.

Rappa realized something as Kenji's fist came closer...

This was a real fight.

This was the most fun he had fighting someone.

This is what he had wanted all along.

An opponent that actually fought with their fists and Quirk, no weapons or anything other than what he had naturally.

Chisaki didn't fight him, he just disassembled him...

This however, was a fight between strong opponents, because of that, Rappa had to give it to Kenji, showing him his determination in battle and for that, Rappa began respecting Kenji quite a bit.

Kenji's fist them smashed against Rappa's face and into the floor, creating a sizable crater around his head, knocking him unconscious, but Rappa held a smile on his face, glad to have had a real fight with a strong opponent.

Kenji's eyes went to Naoto, who smiled proudly...

But then Kenji felt a new presence, and turned to see that a gun was pointed at Naoto.

"No!"

Kenji used his Quirk Warping to get before Naoto while masking that with a flash of light from Life, as the gun shot was fired, Kenji's eyes widening as the bullet came close, and he didn't have time to raise his hand...

So he instinctively released Death from his body, which managed to destroy the bullet a mere two inches from Kenji being pierced in the head, and killing him.

Kenji exhaled deeply, but then remembered Rappa and Tengai, so turned to see the man with the gun there, with some other thugs pointing their weapons at the pair, Kenji pushed Naoto behind him to keep him safe.

"Disgusting, shooting at a child like that."

"That's alright, you saved him." Kenji narrowed his eyes while the man looked pleased, as he inspected Rappa and Tengai's unconscious forms. "Impressive, we thought that these two would have been enough for you. Clearly that's not the case, your stats have improved a bit from the time at the Sports Festival."

"'We' thought? Who are 'we' exactly?"

The man raised his gun once more, and snickered.

"Don't worry about that, he'll soon meet you face to face. For doing this, he's going to be pissed off. I wouldn't want to be you right now."

"And when you're in jail, I wouldn't want to be you."

"Hahaha, I look forward to when our boss meets you. Know for sure though, you'll soon be dead."

"Threats don't scare me, and neither do you, or your boss."

Chronostatis chuckled lightly, and waved his hand, the thugs responded by unleashing a hailstorm of bullets towards Kenji and Naoto.

Reacting quickly, Kenji threw up a barrier of Life and Death, so the bullets couldn't reach them.

"Papa, allow me to assist. My Quirk's suited for dealing with large groups."

Kenji didn't like the idea of Naoto fighting, but in this instance, he had to.

"Just be careful, I'll stop their gun fire, then unleash your poison gas."

"O-Of course Papa."

Naoto inhaled while Kenji concentrated, his Life harmonizing with him, then he pushed it outwards, creating a large burst of Life, knocking back all of the men and women firing towards them, so Naoto stepped forward, and exhaled, a cloud of purple smoke appeared, Kenji covered his mouth and nose, while the smoke brushed past him, and went to the others who inhaled it on instinct.

"W-Wait, what's..."

"G-Gwaaah!"

"I-I feel sick..."

The men and women began falling to the floor, poisoned by the very air that they breathed, and while doing that, Kenji tapped the ground, and wrapped the earth around the men and women, binding them so they couldn't escape, though he noticed that Chronostatis, Rappa and Tengai had escaped, Kenji suspecting that these people were just distractions and expendable.

His eyes went to Naoto who coughed a little bit, Kenji bent down, and began using his Life Quirk to help Naoto.

"Naoto, you were so brave. I'm very proud of you."

"Papa..."

Naoto basked in his Father's praise while latching onto him tightly.

After that, Kenji rang the Hero's and police, who in turn came a short time later, arresting them, and took a witness statement from Kenji, while showing the pass All Might had given him a while ago so he wouldn't get into trouble.

* * *

Kenji returned to his family home, after calling Irina and Daisuke about what was happening, since Hikari was busy, he decided to speak to them about it.

The first thing he did was make sure Eri was safe, which she thankfully was.

Then he spoke to the pair alone.

"Great, Chisaki's back? Ugggh...not him again..."

Irina let out a depressed breath, while Kenji nodded.

"It seems so. Just dealt with some of his men, and got a bunch of thugs arrested. Though they managed to get away, and they shot at my son, that pissed me off."

Daisuke folded his arms.

"If Chisaki's back now, it must mean he knows that you both are more vulnerable. Not much unnerved that man, but Dad did. Without Dad, along with you Irina not being under the watchful eye of All For One, he'll see this as his chance. " Kenji and Irina agreed. "Even then, he wont be able to get into the dorms, so you can sleep easy."

"But, if he's after me, and Eri-chan, what if he tries to attack here? You know, to get you and Mom to force me to reveal where Eri-chan is, and...ugh, make me his bride or something, whatever he was talking about."

Daisuke could understand why Irina would be worried about that.

"Chisaki's not an idiot, he'll try and attack when he thinks you're on your own or has an opportunity like he did with Kenji tonight, and he wouldn't attack with me and Mom here, even he knows us together could take him in a fight. So, whatever happens now, don't go places alone apart from the dorms and school obviously."

Irina knitted her brows together.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that...damn Chisaki, at least you managed to defend yourself and Naoto-kun Kenji."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"I guess that this training is paying off. I know before the training camp, I wouldn't of been able to do as well as I did tonight."

Daisuke exhaled slowly.

"Either way, you're both safe for now, and as for Eri, it's better if she stays within the dorms, or with me, in case Chisaki finds out about her. Though, that time you confronted him, he didn't know it was you Kenji, though he might suspect Irina on having her...but, I'll protect you if it comes to fighting Chisaki. I don't care if he can disassemble me, I'll summon a Dragon to devour him."

Kenji let out a soft laugh.

"Yeah, until then I guess we'll just have to stay alert."

"It seems so."

Daisuke replied while thinking about what to do next.

Irina looked at her hands, and thought about Chisaki, and what he could do to others to get her, and Eri.

Though she knew if it was between her and Eri...

She'd definitely pick herself to get captured by Chisaki rather than Eri every single time.

* * *

Four days later, the group continued training together, and mixing it up. Kenji worked with multiple people that wanted to make Super Moves together. He even ended up working with Kirishima on making a Super Move. And Kirishima also was working with Sakura on some combination move as well, he wondered what their relationship was exactly.

Even Irina and Tokoyami had made a Super Move together, but they were keeping it under wraps for the moment, and weren't speaking about it at all.

But while he was training with Momo, he heard Katsuki yell "AP Shot!" and glanced to see that her power was being cupped in her hand, firing it off as a beam of energy, which pierced through a wall up above, while All Might, and others looked on.

"Heh! Ken look at that! I doubt your Death's gonna be able to contend with that!"

Kenji smiled lightly.

"Perhaps you're right Kacchan, that's a scary move to face against."

Katsuki looked on with a prideful smile, but then heard a cracking noise.

Becoming curious, she turned to see that the stone she pierced cracked off, and dropped down, heading for All Might.

"All Might! Move out of the way!"

Katsuki demanded, while Kenji raised his hand to take care of the rubble with his Death Quirk…

But it seemingly wasn't needed in the end.

Izuku, sporting an improvised costume, leaped up into the sky, and swung out his foot, catching the piece of rubble, and destroyed it with his strength. All Might looked on, impressed by what Izuku had just done, but he also realized something about himself now.

How he wasn't able to defend himself.

He didn't have any power anymore, and therefore, he was going to be useless when it came to physical training or being able to do any kind of Hero work, the only thing that All Might had known since the beginning.

While that happened, Momo cocked her head.

"So, he fights with his feet now?"

"I guess this is his answer to not being like All Might, due to how their Quirk's function similarly I guess."

Momo slowly nodded, as she made a shield, containing legs made of metal.

"Ken-chan, Super Move!"

Kenji nodded, and placed his hand on the shield, fusing his Life energy into the shield, which sprang to life, and jumped onto Momo's body. Using minimal power, Kenji was able to maintain it easily, and due to the materials Momo made it with, it seemed to be able to bend quite easily, and offer a good protection.

"It seems to have been a success Momo-chan~"

"Ah yes, you're right. If we continue going on like this, then our combinations could be endless."

Kenji nodded with a smile on his face, glancing at Katsuki who wore a slightly dejected look at what happened with All Might.

"Hey Kacchan, don't worry about what happened then, okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry."

She denied it, but Kenji could sense some worry in her.

"I know, but that wasn't your fault. That easily could have been me, or Deku-kun or anyone, you know?"

"I know, it doesn't matter. If Deku didn't save him, I would have."

Kenji gained a light smile for the young woman, bringing her close, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her smile lightly.

"Exactly. Now, the exams are up soon, we'll be able to devastate the battlefield with our combined abilities, right Kacchan?"

"Right! We'll destroy any competition before us!"

Kenji chuckled lightly, as Izuku walked over.

"So, is that your answer Deku-kun?"

"Hehehe, I thought about it for a few days, and since while my arms are still usable, I don't want to continue to follow All Might, so I'll focus on my legs and make use of them."

"Exactly. Though don't be afraid to use your arms, it could catch opponents off guard if they suddenly see you use your fists after using your feet."

"Yes, you're right."

"Also, the new costume upgrade, it seems that you've been to visit Mei-chan as well."

"S-She tried giving me a suit of armour. But that's not for me. I did manage to get a few upgrades though. How about you Ken-kun? Come up with any moves?"

Kenji adopted a slightly teasing smile.

"Actually, I did manage to come up with a new move that I'll show off during the exams. If I can manage to pull it off, then it will turn the opposing forces into my favour, and stop them in their tracks." Izuku was intrigued by what Kenji was saying while the boy himself leaned forward. "If I'm not mistaken, the way that you moved your feet, was reminiscent of how Iida-kun uses his own feet, when he is fighting, am I right?"

"Perhaps a little bit yeah...do you think he'd mind?"

Kenji shrugged.

"Eh, not really. I'm sure he'd be quite happy about it. Knowing him, he'd consider it an honour."

"I guess so. Anyway, I'm really excited for the exams ahead! I'm sure that we'll all pass!"

Katsuki let out a breath.

"If you can get past my and Ken's combination attack. It is going to be something that will blow away any opposition! Even enemies that think they might be able to beat us, wont be able to beat us! Hahahaha!"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly at the laugh that she used, seeing as she was becoming more, and more fearsome.

"Either way, we've got some cool combinations to show during the fights ahead."

"So you've also made Super Moves with others...maybe I should have done that with Uraraka-san..."

Kenji gave a sly grin, moving closer.

"So, Uraraka-san huh. Why was she the first person you thought of?"

Izuku's cheeks burned red, waving his neck side to side.

"No! No! It isn't like that! I just thought we'd be able to something's that are amazing!"

"Perhaps you could. Her gravity Quirk and your strength Quirk could work quite well. If she made you lose your gravitation pull, you'd be able to move even faster. It's too bad she has to be close to touch you to activate it. If she could do it remotely, then she'd be able to do it repeatedly, so you'd be able to zip around the battlefield. But, I'm sure that there's a few things that you'd be able to do together. Perhaps have her on your back, and use her Quirk on you, similar to Eri-chan. Then when you're close to an enemy, she uses her Quirk on them, and you deliver a devastating punch while they're floating?"

"Haha, yes I'm sure we'd be able to do something...hmmm, having Uraraka-san on my back,,,it would help her get close to enemies...yes, that sounds good Ken-kun! Thanks!"

"Hehe, no worries, I'm glad I could help-"

"If you go out with Minion, I'll call you Izuku for a day."

Katsuki bargained with Izuku who looked troubled.

"I-I wouldn't do it just for that!"

"Two days is the best I've got Deku."

"E-Even then..."

Kenji's hand lightly petted Katsuki's head.

"Kacchan, let them do whatever it is that they're comfortable with."

"Yeah, I guess."

Kenji gave a light smile, prepared for what they'd be doing next.

Because they had an exam, Kenji thought that it would be nice to have fights that weren't to the death for a change. He just didn't realize what was going to be in the tournament, and how people were going to react to him...

* * *

Later on that day, Kenji strolled towards the League of Villains. He knew that he was still in suspicious territory at that moment, so he was going to have to do his best to make sure that he was going to be able to stay safe, and help his children.

Walking forward, sliding into the building, he saw Tomura with a complicated expression on his face, scratching his cheek.

"Is something wrong Tomura-kun?"

"Not really." He replied, glancing at Kenji. "Besides one thing."

"Oh?"

Kenji wondered, raising a curious brow.

"Yeah, it's that kid Izuku Midoriya." Kenji didn't stop moving and remained calm. "I saw him during the rescue of you, he's pretty powerful. He also has a strong will to fight as well. However, I also saw some noticeable weaknesses that you probably noticed as well."

"...Of course."

Kenji didn't like the idea of Tomura knowing Izuku's weaknesses.

But if he had noticed, then he'd have to try even harder to keep him safe.

"Sorry, am I speaking about something uncomfortable?" Kenji shook his head. "That's great, because I'm going to have to ask you do something that might be out of your comfort zone." Kenji leaned forward, and waited for Tomura to continue. "You see, there's a girl within our group, you've met her, Himiko, who can use her Quirk to transform into other people."

"S-She can transform?! So, she can take on the appearances of others...wow, maybe I could have seen her in another's form without even realizing. That's kinda scary to think about honestly..."

Kenji acted surprised while Tomura chuckled.

"Yes, isn't she quite the find? Anyway, I thought about having her infiltrate the exams you've got coming up." Kenji wondered how they knew about that, but didn't reveal any surprise. "But, with what happened to Camie, they've taken extra precaution, we'll have a hard time infiltrating. Plus with U.A as it always is...but that's where you come in."

Kenji believed he understood where Tomura was going with this.

But to confirm it, he had to play along.

"You want me to get you...what? How does she transform exactly?"

"She drinks the blood of others to transform. Since you're on our side, it wouldn't be so bad if you collected a few blood samples for us, right?"

To collect blood, it meant he'd have to draw it from the person directly, without being noticed.

Which he thought he'd be able to do.

Kenji bowed his head.

"Of course. If you do something for me."

"I thought you'd say that. So you'll infiltrate the exams, and steal some blood for Himiko if I do something for you?"

"Anyone in particular?"

Kenji wondered, sitting down beside Tomura.

"Hmmm, good question. Perhaps someone who you think will be good. If possible, try and get three different samples of blood. I'm sure it will be easy enough for you to do this, right Kenji-kun?" Kenji nodded without pause. "I'm so glad we're working together now than fighting. We'll be able to blow this over so quickly, and easily together. With you gaining the blood, we'll work on some other matters."

Kenji raised an eyebrow.

"What matters?"

Tomura gave a sly smile.

"I can't reveal yet. I still need to make sure you're really on our side. Can't give away information so easily now."

"I expected as much."

"Try and get one from Shiketsu. U.A and another school. I'm sure that should be easy enough for you, right?"

"I'll try my best. There's no guarantees. I'll also let you know what I want later on."

Kenji spoke back with a calm expression, Tomura accepted that.

Tomura bounced off his seat, and raised his arm above his head.

"Anyway, the League right now are scattered after what happened with All For One, Sensei, and have dispersed."

"I see, and what happened to Yami anyway?"

"Granny's currently getting medical attention from Sensei's doctor, she had been through quite a bit which pisses me off. But, other than that, Kenji-kun, while you're here with me, it seems that we have the base to ourselves for the moment. Are you worried about the other members seeing you as a traitor?"

"The thought crossed my mind. Though it doesn't bother me."

"Don't worry about that. Just worry about your mission for now. Allow me to handle them. I am sure in time, they'll come to see you as a valued member of the League, especially after we've lost some valuable members from our group. It is a shame, but this is going to be rather great for us, we'll rise up, and become the strongest group out there, and change the world!"

Kenji gave a light smile, hiding his inner worry about what they were going to be doing.

"Sounds like you're determined Tomura-kun. But, have you planned what you're going to do once the others are back?"

"Make alliances of course. The Leagues been weakened, that's true, but that doesn't mean that we're out for the count at the moment, understand?"

"Yes, I understand. It makes sense to form alliances with other groups. But, who could you form an alliance with?"

Tomura showed a grin.

"Aah, that's something you procured for me a while ago."

Kenji drew a blank.

"What do you mean? How did I do that?"

Genuinely, Kenji didn't understand what Tomura was doing, and why he was saying that now.

"All I did was take advantage of a situation...yeah, I'll tell who I'm thinking of. Remember the situation we had a while ago when Irina was captured?"

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, remembering the time Irina had been captured.

"Y-You couldn't possibly mean Chisaki...just dealt with his group."

Tomura raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. I didn't realize. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I beat some guy with an arm rotating Quirk and a barrier Quirk user. It seems that he might want me dead."

Tomura's eyes narrowed slightly at that, he didn't like hearing that.

"I see, then that makes this even better. You can beat members of their group, and with us backing you, Chisaki will be at a disadvantage."

"When are you going to approach him exactly?"

Tomura's smile grew wilder by the second.

"Aah, it will be after your exams Kenji-kun, when everyone is back. Since you've managed to contend with him before along with beating members of his group, I'd like you there in case he gets, wild. We can't have that bastard ruining our plans for the future after all, he's already hindered us before. He's a very devious person so we'll have to work together and gain an advantage wherever that we can, though on the chances it doesn't work out, we'll use him and afterwards, he can rot for all I care."

Kenji bowed his head, understanding what Tomura was saying.

He had a mission to fulfill, and that was going to be quite the challenge to say the least.

To get blood from others, all so he could get closer to his kids…

He'd have to do it somehow, but the question was, how was he going to pull this off?

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, this chapter was focused on the creation of Super Moves, among other things with Chisaki, who's come back for Irina and Eri (though he doesnt know about Eri being with Kenji right now). Kenji and Camie got a little closer, she even asked him straight out, then he was interviewed by Chitose, who was quite insistent. Daisuke, and Tomoko have moved in. Midnight and Kenji spent time quality time together, she even helped him think of a new Super Move which will be shown during the Licence Exam. Kenji's even combining with other students to create new moves, like with Momo and some others. Sakura went to get her Hero's costume which will be debuting soon~ Then Kenji was attacked by Kendo Rappa, and Hekiji Tengai, and managed to fight them off, even earning the respect of the bloodthirsty Rappa, perhaps something will happen there in the future~**

 **Finally at the end Tomura asked Kenji to get some blood samples, like Himiko in canon as you've guessed, Camie's gonna be in the exams this time, she might even team up with Kenji in the exams~ And there's gonna be a few things going on in the exams that we'll soon see!**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	60. Unexpected meetings!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **D N Works; Yeah, I guess so~ You could say that about some of the stronger members of Class 1A, but they're there to become professionals, and that's what Kenji, Irina and some others want. Yeah, they'll be after this arc coming up. It depends on how their battle goes, you never know who could come out on top. Indeed, Mirio's Quirk is strong.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks!**

 **Clarent excalibur; Yeah, that's a great idea! I could see Neo doing that to Cinder.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yup, he's here for Irina, lets see what happens with that~ For Chisaki it is too bad~ It seems that he has yeah~ Camie's joined in now, and seems to be quite serious about it~ Yeah, Chitose's after the truth, and not just lies to sell. We'll see Kenji's new Super Move during the exams, along with some combination attacks with some others. Glad you liked it! He did yeah, Naoto's shy, but he can kick ass when he needs to. We might be seeing something's in the future with Rappa and Kenji.**

 **KarmaChaos5; He will yeah, he'll even kill her brothers, and Mother to get her. Yup, Camie's going to take the exams alright~ She did yeah, seems like Camie doesn't waste time. That's Chitose for you~ Ooh yeah, he liked his kiss with Midnight quite a bit~ At this point in the story, yeah he's stronger than Rappa and Tengai, but they still gave him some trouble. Naoto got in on the action~ He is yeah, Kenji's on blood collecting duties~**

 **Guest 1; He is yeah, he's after Irina. With this, they'll definitely try and keep Eri safe now more than ever. She is yeah, we'll see Camie a good chunk of the arc, with what she's going to be doing with Kenji and what not. I'm sure Ibara's gonna love that if it comes to have that kind of title~ She did yeah, and he definitely enjoyed it. Yup, we'll see Kenji pulling off a new Super Move in this coming arc. We will see them in the coming chapters. It was nice to see them be Father and son for a little while, we'll see more in the future. He did manage to beat them at least, that was good for him~ Kenji's resourceful so he's going to have be able to do it~**

 **Guest 2; Yup, it surely will be~ No, I didn't forget it, I included a similar scene in this one with Itsuka, as he does talk to her here~ Yeah, we'll see it in the future~ Well, we'll see Kenji go through a bit during this arc.**

 **Guest 3; Thanks for the suggestions! Yeah, it sucks that she did die in canon, great development for Himiko and all, but yeah Chitose seems like a wasted character, when she had some good potential, being in the media, she could have spun things for Tomura's group and gained more favour and what not. I do have plans for Chitose in this story, and yeah, she's probably around that age. I have thought about doing a more anti hero type story kind of like Reaper is in this but also different, so she'd probably be involved in that as well.**

 **Guest 4; I can safely say that yes, they will share more scenes between both All For One and his uncle. Kenji will have a role in the band, and yeah, Sakura's probably going to be a singer with Jiro or something.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, you'll see a preview for that here. Yup, they surely do~ Glad you liked it~ Hehe, they have a date planned~ Naoto is quite precious huh~? She is yeah, Chitose's not gonna lie about it, she just says as it is. Right now, Sakura doesn't have any interests really, and Kenji's not eager for her to get a boyfriend, but who knows~ Midnight and Kenji had a fun scene together~ And yeah, it seems she wouldn't mind him dominating her. Glad you liked that clashing scene, it was quite fun to write~ Mei's quite fun huh~? Momo's smart, and heard what was being said, and Kenji knew her for a long time, so could see she was wanting an answer, but being polite about it and didn't reveal anything. He will have more heart warming scenes between his kids and himself. He did yeah, it's shown how far Kenji's come. Kenji at the beginning of the series couldn't have taken them, but the Kenji now is a lot stronger, so he can. Yeah, something is gonna happen with Rappa, I can't reveal it right now, but something is going to happen. Yeah, in a weird way he is the most honourable, he let Kirishima and Fat Gum in canon heal up and what not so yeah, he's definitely got honour in him. Yup, he's going to have some cool combinations with some classmates. Kenji and Tomura always have some fun interactions. Yeah, he knows it is for her, so he doesn't have to worry about it going to someone completely evil or anything. Yeah maybe she could do~ That would be cool. Well, they might do, you never know. Their Quirks would be different to that of Kenji's own. Yeah, Kenji and Shindo...that's gonna be something. Yup, Kenji's already had that training with Mt Lady~ Yeah I guess that he could~ Yeah that would be cool~ Yup, seems like Geten's a girl. Maybe he will get an interview with her. Yeah, that could be quite interesting~ Maybe it was for the time that confusion was happening with these powers. Yeah, it could be seen as like that. Maybe she could become a higher rank~ Maybe so~**

 **Guest 5; Ooh yeah, he's back, and he's gunning for Irina. They'll have to do something about him alright~ We'll be seeing some cool new moves from a few people. Kenji's resourceful, so he'll be able to do.**

 **Neonlight01; He very much does yeah~ Irina better watch out~ I'm glad that you liked it! I can't say anything yet, but something might happen with Rappa. There's gonna be a few ones that we'll be seeing Kenji pulling out. He'll have some ways to do it, he's pretty smart, and can use something's to his advantage~**

 **Chrono trigger; That sounds like a great idea, quite detailed, I like that~ The harem looks good as well, quite fun to play around with. And personality seems quite interesting, as does backstory~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Unexpected meetings!**

"Damn it, this sucks!"

Itsuka snapped as she casually strolled into Kenji's bedroom, who was in bed with Katsuki, Shoto, and Momo early in the morning. Shoto was sound asleep on the left hand side of Kenji, her head on his chest, Katsuki on the other side, her head on the other side of his chest, and Momo with her head on his torso.

It just seemed that everyone had access to that room, at least when it came to the females. He had noticed that Ochaco had come into the room a few times, but that was mostly to eat the cookies together with Sakura.

Katsuki, half awake, murmured "You suck Handy Mandy." before groaning, cuddling against Kenji even more.

Itsuka wore a flabbergasted expression on her face.

"Did she just say I sucked?"

"Ehehehe..." Kenji chuckled awkwardly while glancing at Itsuka's unhappy expression. "Is something wrong Kendo-san?"

Itsuka's brows scrunched together.

"Oh, no, nothing really...well a little bit. I was so looking forward to us having an exam together, but then I just found out that we wont be going to the same place. Damn, it sucks."

"You suck harder Handy Mandy..."

In her sleepy state, Katsuki murmurs that out, before kissing Kenji's chest, and sunk into his form.

"W-Why does she keep saying that when I say...you know."

Itsuka didn't want to say 'suck' since it seemed to trigger Katsuki, even in sleepy mode.

"I don't know, reflex?" Momo brought up, Itsuka shrugged. "Either way, it isn't that big of a deal, just do something with Ken-chan before or after the exams. Perhaps train together if that's what you want to do."

"I guess, but I thought it would be cool if we worked together...I guess that's not happening now."

Seeing as Itsuka seemed down about it, Kenji leaned forward.

"If we gain our licences, we could stop real Villains together, or patrol together or something, right?"

"I guess that we could yeah~ But, aren't you like nervous about the exams? I know I am."

Kenji could see why it would be nerve wrecking for Itsuka, and some others.

But for him, he was genuinely excited.

"I'm not nervous, cautious maybe. But not nervous. I'm excited to see what's going to happen, and what kind of exam we're actually going to be going through. I hope it is a diverse type of setting that pushes us to the ultimate limits of ourselves~"

Momo gave Kenji a playful look.

"I think you're one of the only people that wish for these exams to be tougher Ken-chan."

"I just wish to test my limits, and become stronger. We will be dealing with Villains one day, so expecting the unexpected makes sense, doesn't it? So we can adapt to any kind of situation that we're thrown into."

Momo hummed, ultimately nodding.

"You have a point. This isn't just an ordinary exam, so us being pushed would be for the best in the end, it would help us develop." Momo's expression turned to a slightly more happy one as she exchanged a lightning filled gaze with Itsuka. "Speaking of Ken-chan, our combination is going to be fantastic, don't you think? With your Quirk and my Quirk working together, I'm sure we'll accomplish many things~"

Itsuka knew that was directed at her more than Kenji, so rather than argue, she stood up, and kissed Kenji on the lips, catching him by surprise, while Momo's eyes narrowed dangerously for the young woman.

When breaking away from Kenji, the young girl blushed slightly.

"Hehe, sorry about that Mikami-kun, I just felt like doing it."

"N-No, that's fine."

Momo exhaled darkly from her nose, while Itsuka showed a superior smile on her face.

"I'm glad! Then, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and get ready for the day~" Itsuka skipped to the door of the room, then turned back to the frustrations of Momo herself. "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer after all! Mikami-kun, can we go on a date after the exams?"

"Y-Yes, of course!"

"You don't have to sound so excited about that Ken-chan."

Kenji glanced at Momo who didn't look pleased, while Itsuka gave a peace sign.

"Then see you later~"

Itsuka stepped out of the room, while Momo flung her head back, unintentionally hitting Katsuki, who groaned.

"What the hell just hit me?!" Her eyes shifted to the sleeping Shoto. "It was her, wasn't it!?"

"She's asleep Kacchan."

"Yeah, sure she is. It's just a cover, she does this all the time, I wouldn't be surprised if she was listening in right now." Katsuki grumbled, Momo clung to Kenji tightly while Katsuki breathed heavily out of her nose. "Damn bitch woke me up, when I was dreaming about Ken's tight..." A slightly aroused face appeared on Katsuki, before Kenji and Momo gave her a questioning look, so she huffed and turned away. "Not your business."

Kenji gave her an odd look, before lightly kissing her cheek, and went to move, when Shoto's eyes opened, lifted her sleepy head, before catching the eyes of Kenji, so she moved upwards, and kissed him on the lips, igniting annoyance from Katsuki.

"Good morning Kenji-kun."

"Good morning Shoto-chan, ready for another day?"

She shrugged, snuggling against him.

"Lets not get up, I don't want to leave the warm bed."

"Well, you make it cold because of your icy heart."

Momo shook her head at Katsuki's behaviour, and lightly kissed Kenji on the lips, before pushing her breasts against his body, making his cheeks flush a little bit from the overwhelming of her cuteness.

Then all three girls snuggled against him, enjoying their morning of just nice and comfortable silence.

* * *

Kenji, early in the morning before they were going to meet for the training once more, had gone with Irina towards the hospital to go and visit Kamui Woods.

"Thanks for coming Kenji. I get kinda weirded out going on my own. Especially with Chisaki out there. I get the feeling that something's watching me. Hehehe, perhaps it's just because of the League, and how long I've been there. I'm always watching my back after all~"

Kenji could understand that.

Even he himself occasionally was like that, where he would watch his back, or feel a shiver down his spine, and think that someone is watching him, or he was going to be attacked or something of that nature.

"Maybe it is. But it isn't a problem, I'll go and visit Camie-san while you visit Kamui Woods."

Irina tilted her neck sideways.

"Ooh my, is this another girl for the harem~?"

"Hahaha, don't say it like that, I cherish each and everyone of the girls, I'm blessed to have their love."

Kenji smiled softly, and walked to the room with Irina.

"Yeah, after everything, we all deserve love. Go and have fun with Camie-chan, give her my best."

Then she entered, while Kenji departed, to go and meet Camie.

As Irina stepped inside, she saw Kamui Woods on the bed, in bandages, and was being healed, treated for what had happened the night with Yami attacking him, and nearly killing him. She was just so pleased that he was alright.

"Hey Kamui Woods, how's it going?"

Kamui Woods face curls upwards upon seeing Irina.

"There you are. You know, you don't have to keep coming to see me."

Irina shook her neck side to side.

"It isn't a bother at all, don't worry about it." Irina pulled closer, sitting down on the nearby chair. Her eyes drifted to the table, seeing many get well cards, and mostly from women. "It seems that you've got a lot of female admirers."

Kamui Woods releases a small chuckle.

"I suppose so, though I don't really tend to notice such things."

"Ooh, because you already have a girlfriend?"

"No, nothing like that." Kamui Woods released a chortle. "I just don't have any interest right now."

"O-Oh, so you're...ooh, I get it~ You want a boyfriend~"

"Pft!"

Kamui Woods does a spit take, while Irina nods again and again.

"I guess it makes sense since you seem to reject women. Well, we can get you a boyfriend, it isn't a problem. How about Edgeshot?" Kamui Woods looked baffled while Irina giggled, holding a finger to her mouth. "I think you'd make an adorable couple~ Ooh, how about Hawks?! He's younger, so you'd be able to...ehehehehe, ooh my, you and Hawks would make a cute couple~ I myself am invested in my relationship with Tokoyami-kun, but Hawks isn't a bad choice, and neither is Gang Orca, I'm actually a huge fan of his~"

"I see...so, you're a fan of Gang Orca's huh."

Kamui Woods sweat dropped, as Irina's eyes fluttered.

"He's got a certain flare to him, I bet he's really a charming guy."

"Has anyone ever told you you're very weird?"

Irina snickers.

"Just most of my life."

Kamui Woods and Irina chortle together, enjoying one another's company.

After a minute or so, Kamui Woods remembers something.

"So, I heard that you're going for the Provisional Licence Exam that happens in a few days. Is that right?"

"Yes, I'm going for gold now~ Then I'll be a Semi Pro along with the others in Class 1A~ I might be behind them due to missing a majority of the school years, but I've still got the stuff I need to become a strong person~"

"That's good. After this, maybe you could shadow me once I'm better?"

Irina cups his hand, offering her lovely smile.

"That would be amazing, Kamui Woods."

Kamui Woods was quite happy to hear that Irina was growing strong and doing her best, and in turn, was glad that he could get to know her more, seeing her more and more as a younger sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenji strode towards the room Camie was in, hoping that she'd be released soon.

While he walked through the corridor, he felt a sense of foreboding within him, but he didn't know why that was. He was sure something was going on, but he didn't know exactly what that thing was, and felt a cold shiver go down his spine.

When he made it to the room, he found it slightly suspicious that no one was nearby, however he knocked on the door.

"Hey Camie-san, it's me."

[Ooh come in Kenji-kun!]

Kenji chuckled at her enthusiastic sounds, opening the door, only to have the biggest shock of his life.

Camie was in the room, as he expected.

But what he didn't expect, was having Kai Chisaki to be in the room.

His eyes met with Kenji who scowled at him.

"So, what are you doing here?"

Kenji demanded, strolling closer.

Chisaki casually takes off a glove, and allows his finger to wave through the air.

"Whatever do you mean? I came to see Camie of course."

"Why? What happened to the guards outside?"

Kenji demanded once more, his eyes slitting.

"They had to disappear." Kenji took that to mean Chisaki had killed them. Chisaki stands up slowly, and his finger goes towards Camie. "What would happen if I touched Camie right now..."

"Stay away from her."

Growling that out, Camie didn't quite understand what was going on.

"Kenji-kun, what's happening…? Do you know this guy? He said he was your friend..."

"He's not my friend." Kenji places his Death hand towards Chisaki, who remained calm. "I told you to get away from her."

"But, I couldn't just stop by without seeing you, Kenji Mikami. I knew you'd come to see this woman you saved sooner or later, so I just had to bide my time. I had to meet the famous Kenji before his time came to an end."

Kenji's face curled downwards.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"It's a promise my dear boy. Stand in my way, and I'll end you."

Kenji releases a hollow chuckle.

"I think that you're being a little cocky there."

"Perhaps, but one touch and you're blown apart."

"I just wont have to be touched by you, will I?"

Kenji watched as Chisaki's finger went towards Camie, so he growled, and shot off a Death burst that shattered the window behind Chisaki, who managed to avoid it, but his arm did get caught in the attack, and ripped some of his flesh off making him wince at the pain he felt.

Chisaki's eyes went for him, when seeing him standing before Camie, defending her from Chisaki.

"I told you to stay away from her. If you want to fight me, then lets take it outside."

Chisaki releases a chortle, as his finger goes downwards.

"I can see why Rappa and Tengai had trouble with you. I am stronger than you though so time to die!"

Chisaki overhauled the ground, creating spires within a few seconds below Camie and Kenji...or so he thought.

As the spikes were raising, Kenji used his Death Quirk to turn them into nothingness, surprising Chisaki who then saw a ball of air made of Life stitched together, thrusted towards him, he used his arm to block, not having time to do anything else, and smashed him out of the nearby window by curving the ball.

"Camie-san, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm so totes fine, are you? That guys ability almost skewered us, but you saved me again..."

"Hehe, don't worry about him, I'll try and detain him, go and get help, okay?"

"R-Right, be careful."

Kenji nodded, and jumped out of the window, while Camie rushed to get help.

* * *

Kenji landed on the ground where Chisaki already was, having used Overhaul to heal his injuries.

"So, what did you really come here for? It was reckless to come to this hospital."

"I came to see you of course. I wanted to see what kind of power you really had. Tomura Shigaraki said you were rather powerful once, and I can see why he said it. You indeed possess a good deal of power."

"Right, and I'll turn that on you if you show your face around here again. Better yet, I'll simply put a stop to you right now."

Chisaki releases a strong and confident laugh.

"Go ahead, and try. Because once I gain my Queen, it wont matter."

"Your Queen..."

Kenji recalled how he had called Irina that.

He was after Irina, still.

"You leave my sister alone!"

"Why? I can't help who I fall in love with."

"You don't love my sister, you love the idea of what Irina is, not who she is. Besides, she doesn't go for evil types."

Chisaki was surprised Kenji had said that.

But then he smirked.

"How do you know so much about me anyway?"

Kenji's face didn't even change as he replied.

"My sister told me about you, how you kidnapped her."

"Then you must know Eri. Tell me, where is she?"

"Who?"

Chisaki's face twists into annoyance.

"Don't play games, tell me where Eri is right now."

"I don't know who that is. Irina was with the League at the time, so whoever that is, wouldn't they have this Eri-san?"

Chisaki's eyes narrowed considerably.

Kenji hoped that he was able to fool Chisaki into believing that.

"Hmmm, perhaps you're right...even then, let me know if you find Eri. She's important to me, and I will want to have her back."

Kenji continued keeping his composure, so he wouldn't give anything away, even if he felt pissed that Chisaki was still trying to get to Eri, he wouldn't allow him to take Eri away, no matter what Chisaki tried.

"Well, I can't help you, so you better leave, and if you come for my sister, then I'll defeat you."

"I'd like to see you try!"

Chisaki slapped the ground, but unlike before with spikes, he turned it into a hole in an attempt to drop Kenji's body, with spikes erupting inside of the hole to pierce through his body, so Kenji activated his wings, and flew into the sky, where he aimed his hand downwards, and shot off a volley of Death energy.

Chisaki formed a wall of the earth, but thanks to his training with Gigantomachia, and others, Kenji's Death energy destroyed the stone wall within seconds, catching the unsuspecting Chisaki up in it, and blew him backwards, with wounds erupting over his flesh, Kenji didn't hold back, since Chisaki was a Villain he didn't have a choice but to destroy the enemy.

Chisaki's body went through the air, where he whizzed around, landing on the ground, only to see Kenji before him, having flown at him at speeds that even surprised Chisaki, where Kenji coated his hand in Death, aiming it for Chisaki, who gasped.

"Shit, you're fast."

"Damn right, now leave my sister alone!"

Kenji's fist went for Chisaki who rose his own leg, and sent a kick out for Kenji, who used Life to block the kick with a barrier, and his fist nailed Chisaki in the torso, who coughed up bile from the impact of his fist, leaving a wound on his stomach, his stomach bleeding from the impact.

He staggered across the ground, before his hands managed to touch the ground. From that, he created a dome of the earth around his body, blocking Kenji from view, so Kenji knew that he was up to something.

"Have this! Death Wave!"

Deciding that would be the best, Kenji unleashed a powerful wave of death energy for the wall, washing over the wall, and destroyed it with a single burst.

But he saw that Chisaki was already gone from the inside, and saw a hole within the ground.

Kenji used his Life side to sense for the enemy, gasping when feeling it from behind, turning to see Chisaki claw his way out of the earth, and his hand went for Kenji's body to Overhaul him out of existence.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Kenji returned the favour by releasing a wide birth stream of Death which propelled Chisaki backwards who managed to touch the ground, but didn't cause serious injuries, as the earth erupted into a single spire that sliced Kenji's leg, which he winced at, but he managed to heal it by the time he returned to the ground himself.

Using his Quirk, Kenji created an earth cage around Chisaki, and attempted to wrap Chisaki's hands up within the earth so he couldn't break free to attack…

However what happened next shocked him.

"Did you think I'd come alone?"

Coming from a nearby truck, many people armed with katana's rushed forward towards Kenji.

He breathed out gently, as they got close, and swung their swords for him.

" _So many, along with Chisaki...I guess I'll have to use it._ " Kenji allowed Life and Death to surround his body, clinging to his body like armour, bright wings appearing behind him. "Over Life and Death! Perfect Nephilim!"

Activating this technique, the same one he did against Izuku when he was controlled, allowed him to use his powers at a quicker rate, but also drained his stamina a lot faster, so he knew he'd have to end the battle quickly.

Kenji cupped his hands together, and fused Life and Death together into a single sphere. One katana came left, so he dodged it, while an array of spikes erupted from the earth itself, forcing Kenji to fly upwards.

However, the thugs of Chisaki's, Kenji counting about ten of them, all caught a ride on the spikes, and appeared all around the young boy, Chisaki having manipulated the earth via his Overhaul Quirk to shape the landscape around him into a perfect area for his people to fight, and for his enemy, this case Kenji, to be caught off guard by.

"This is it boy, time to-"

"Die!"

Kenji unleashed his sphere, which took a life of its own, flying around and smashed into one of the swords of the enemy, and because of death, it ripped right through it, allowing Kenji to deliver a hard punch, flinging the enemy backwards and away from his body, smashing him into the ground and knocked him out.

"You little..."

"I'm not finished yet Chisaki!"

Extending his wings, Kenji dashed left and right as Chisaki continued manipulating the ground in favour of his men, to try and catch the boy off guard. Two came left and right, attempting to slash him, so the sphere Kenji used came back up, dealing with one of the weapons, destroying it out of existence, while the other Kenji dodged, and then used Metal Manipulation to crush the metal sword into pierces, which gave Kenji ample time to fly between them, grab the pair by the back of their heads, and slam them together, the impact knocking them out as one more who had a Quirk that produced ice from his mouth spat out sharp shards of ice towards him.

However, Kenji used his nimble body to avoid them all, then cocked his Life side towards the enemy, creating a sphere of Life from the air, and blasted it forward. The ice breath user attempted to shoot it down with his ice shards, but in the end, Kenji moved the sphere with small wings appearing on the back, embedding it into the torso of the man, where Kenji widened his hand and the dome opened up, revealing a good deal of Death energy escaping outwards, forcing itself into the torso of the man, knocking him out.

Kenji exhaled slowly, as Chisaki's eyes darkened with his anger.

"Y-You bastard..."

"Sorry, got a Father thanks."

Retorting like that, Kenji extended his fingers, and created Death bullets, with small Life wings attached to them, firing them off, flying through the air, as three enemies came up and attempted to slice Kenji down, but the bullets broke through the swords, allowing Kenji to appear before each of them, and with a twist of his body, his foot hit all three of them in the face, flinging them down into the ground, and knocked them out.

With over half of the men down, Chisaki's eyes blazed with fury and did something Kenji thought was rather scary.

He grabbed the men that he had which Kenji counted three of them, and Overhauled them.

"W-Why are you killing your own men?"

Kenji didn't quite understand what he was doing.

But it became clear when seeing that Chisaki had used his Quirk to fuse the rest of the men together, and what appeared was some kind of monster. It had about six arms, and its face looked like a combination of all of them put together.

"What have you done…?"

"It seems that normal thugs wont do it for me, so I used these men to become a stronger entity. I specifically left these three back, as they all have Muscle Enlargement Quirks. Alone, they aren't that strong, at least in the ways of someone who had a Muscle Augmentation Quirk, but together, they are pretty strong."

Kenji felt appalled by what Chisaki had done.

Robbing the men of their lives, only to try and get the upper hand in a fight.

It felt like his stomach was churning.

"Even then, they're humans, you can't use them as puppets like this. It is simply wrong!"

Kenji shouted that out, believing it to be true.

But Chisaki waved a hand as if he didn't care.

"Your morals don't matter to me, say and think what you want. But you wont be able to beat me with your powers now. This guy has incredible strength and speed. Mixed them all together to create this being, now go!"

Chisaki ordered, so the hulking giant shot forward at incredible speeds. Kenji back flipped as the giant came in with a his hands clenched together three times, and fractured the ground with his punches.

While focused on that, Chisaki had Overhauled the ground behind Kenji to become spires that went up for Kenji's body within a second. However, Kenji noticed in time, and back flipped, his hand resting on a spire, while other spires shot around him, Kenji moving his body around the spires so he wouldn't be penetrated, noticing however that his arm received a deep gash in it.

Quickly using Life to heal thanks to his Perfect Nephilim technique which healed it in just over a second, Kenji unleashed Death to destroy all of the spires around him, only for the hulking giant to come up, and deliver six punches at the same time, each looking to be able to break his body.

"Life and Death Shield!"

Using his Quirk together, he created a barrier of Life, with Death surrounding it. Before Kenji knew that his barrier would have been shattered. But, now thanks to his body and Quirk being used to levels like Gigantomachia, it wasn't so bad, and his barrier managed to block the power, albeit it had a large crack down the middle of it.

Chisaki's anger grew by the second, deciding to Overhaul the ground around Kenji to become spires forcing Kenji out of the dome, and into the area with the monster with six arms, each ripping the ground up, throwing large stones at him.

Kenji exhaled slowly, and unevenly, feeling the pressure.

But he didn't give up.

"Shining Life!"

Instead, Kenji used a bright light with his Life Quirk, blinding Chisaki and the giant.

"D-Damn it, my eyes..."

He couldn't see Kenji at all, until it dyed down.

However, he then saw that Kenji was above the giant with six arms, and his hand was coated with Death.

" _N-No, how did he get up there so fast? He didn't fly, even with that light I would have seen him, it was simply too fast._ "

What Chisaki didn't know was that Kenji had used Warping to bring himself closer to the target, therefore not giving away his position to the giant, who was clueless on what was happening, until Kenji yelled "Death Barrage!" and from his hand, large blasts of Death energy escaped Kenji's hand, smashing into the giant in different parts of his body, the giant cried out from the impact of the attack, his flesh being torn off, though Kenji made sure to hold back to not kill the giant as he didn't want to do that.

Blood spewed out of the giants body, as he collapsed to the ground, Kenji landing and looked at Chisaki.

" _Chisaki's so difficult to deal with, and combining people together, he's desperate. I have to keep him back, or he'll Overhaul me out of existence. He's also pretty fast, but thanks to Gigantomachia, I'm used to moving faster...even then, I need to find a way to disable this guy, he can heal himself with his Quirk, so it's gonna be difficult...even in this form, I'm able to take him by surprise, but I can feel the upper limits being reached...if I could unleash my strongest attack, it would take him down...but, if he manages to dodge it then..._ "

While Kenji thought, Chisaki did the same thing.

" _This damn kid is pretty skilled. But if I had my strongest members here, he wouldn't be able to defeat us all. And I still have the advantage, that's why he isn't blindly charging in right now. When he knows he has the ability to strike before I could touch. But in this situation, he knows that I could touch him before he could make an attack hit me, unless he's planning to strike from afar, and if that's the case, then I could use that as a distraction to get closer. This kid is strong and smart after all, I can see why the League were interested in acquiring this child._ "

Chisaki couldn't believe that Kenji was managing to gain the upper hand in the fight.

It was true that if Chisaki could touch Kenji, he'd be killed.

But he couldn't even touch him.

Kenji could attack from long range, and was good at hand to hand combat, so he knew that it would be difficult to kill him.

If he could get close, then he'd be able to, or catch Kenji by surprise, then he knew he'd be able to do it.

The question was though…

How was he going to catch him by surprise?

* * *

While Chisaki debated it within his head, Hikari came running out of the hospital, and stood beside her son, along with some security from the hospital. Kenji's form began to disappear around him, having reached the limits of the technique.

Chisaki's eyes narrowed upon Hikari who gave a stone cold glare right back.

"You dare come here, attempting to attack my son! Who do you think you are!?"

"Your future son in law."

Hikari's eyes narrowed even more.

"You're not marrying my son!"

Kenji glanced at his Mother who stood firm, not realizing what she had just said, only going along with the worries that she felt.

Chisaki felt sweat dropping from his forehead.

"No, not him."

Hikari gave a darkened glare towards the young man before him.

"Either way, I wont let you near my family! Now, it's time to be arrested!"

Hikari extended her wings, and went to clash with Chisaki, when Chisaki touched the ground, and Kenji saw that spires were heading for the security guards so he rushed back towards them, and used Death on the ground to break the spires apart, while Hikari got close, flying faster than most could move, and delivered a devastating kick to Chisaki's arm, so much so that Chisaki heard a snapping sound.

"Aaah..."

Chisaki winced as he felt his arm break from Hikari's kick as well as being flung into a nearby building, his head bleeding from the impact.

"H-Holy crap Mom..."

Kenji was always impressed with his Mother.

But seeing her break someone's arm with just a kick, showed how physically strong Hikari really was, and how no nonsense attitude she could have when it came to protecting her children, witnessing it again inspired him to be that strong one day without the use of his Quirk.

Chisaki clutched his broken arm, Overhauling it to fix the arm, and was finding it difficult to keep focused from the injuries he suffered from Hikari, and the draining of stamina from Kenji.

"T-That's it then...time to be sloshed."

Kenji didn't know what that even meant in the context that Chisaki was saying it.

But a man stepped out from behind the vehicle that the men came out from before, and suddenly, not only Kenji, but Hikari and the security guards all began feeling their eyes swishing, their bodies swaying, vision burred as if they were drunk.

"W-What's happening Mom…?"

"I-It must be his Quirk...it feels like I'm drunk right now...d-damn, I can't keep focused..."

Hikari blinked several times, trying to clear the effects out of her system, and hoped to stop her feelings…

But she didn't have the time, as the man who used the Quirk Sloshed, grabbed Chisaki, and helped him get into the van.

In the meantime, Kenji slapped his head, and disrupted his brain for a second, like he did when he was controlled and attacked by Shinso, allowing him to regain focus, and control.

His eyes shifted off towards the car, but taking a step forward, he lost his balance, and collapsed to his knees.

"T-That was different..."

Because of the man who had the Quirk had disappeared, Hikari and the others recovered from the effects, Hikari more so due to her Life Quirk quickly helping her along with the healing process from the effects of the Sloshed Quirk, turned to her son, and the men that he had defeated, wearing an impressed face.

"It seems like you managed to detain a good number of criminals Kenji, and kept that guy from hurting Camie-chan."

"Even then Mom, he's...he's the one that had Eri-chan, and who had kidnapped Irina. And it seems that he's stepping up his game."

Kenji grimaced as he said it, while Hikari's eyes slit themselves for a few moments, before walking over to her son, and patted his head.

"No worries, they are both safe, Eri-chan's at the dorms, and that's a very safe area, and Irina's still in the hospital. But wow Kenji, I've got to say I'm impressed with what you did, and on your own, you're definitely becoming stronger."

Kenji gave his Mother a thankful smile, but deep within him, he wasn't sure if he was happy, since Chisaki got away. But he did learn that he could keep up with Chisaki now thanks to everything that had happened.

Before, he had trouble with Chisaki, now he could keep up with Chisaki.

* * *

After dealing with Chisaki for the moment, Kenji watched as the police took away the Villain's he took care of, then Sir Nighteye came running along, surprising Kenji quite a bit, he did keep in contact with Sir Nighteye, but rarely did he make an appearance like this.

"Nighteye-san, what's going on?"

Nighteye didn't say a word, and lead Kenji away into a private area.

Since Hikari was dealing with the police, he was left alone with Nighteye.

"So, it's my understanding that you came across a man known as Kai Chisaki, and fought him off, correct?"

Kenji didn't know how he knew that, especially so quickly, but he was alright with Nighteye knowing regardless.

"Yes, that's right..."

"I saw the fight from the security cameras, around the hospital grounds. I saw you fighting Chisaki, and managed to keep up with him, and even managed to get the upper hand on a few occasions."

Kenji developed a modest face, shaking side to side.

"I was just reacting to the attacks, and what not as much as I could, that's all."

Kenji spoke candidly, while Nighteye waved his hand at Kenji.

"Even then, I saw what you did on the camera, and it was quite impressive, even that new technique of yours, that was quite an intelligent way to use your Quirk together. You see, that group that man Kai Chisaki runs is under investigation by myself, and witnessing you fight against him today, was quite extraordinary. Skills like yours, are definitely something I can say wholeheartedly that you've improved since the first time we've met. I've not seen this much potential since Mirio."

Kenji had heard of Mirio, one of U.A's, Big Three, probably the strongest in that regard, and if he was being compared to Mirio, then he felt like that was a huge honour for him personally.

"We-Well, thank you Nighteye-san. I don't think I'm Mirio-sans level by any means, but to be compared is a great honour."

Nighteye inclined his neck slowly.

"Perhaps now you aren't but as you train, you'll become very strong, I'm invested in you and Mirio. And because of that strength, I want you to work with me to apprehend Kai Chisaki."

"Y-You do?"

Kenji couldn't contain his surprise for very long.

It was something he didn't expect him to simply come out and ask.

"Your Licence Exam is coming up, yes?" Kenji merely nods his head. "Then once you pass-"

"What makes you so sure I'm going to pass?"

Kenji argued, wondering why Nighteye was so confident.

But once more, Nighteye merely waved off his thoughts.

"I'm confident you will. In any case, if you joined along with Mirio helping me out, then we could gain enough evidence, and if come to it, apprehend him, and his group. I also understand about that girl, you had saved, Eri Mikami from him."

"A-Ah, she doesn't have my last name."

Kenji corrected him, which made Nighteye push up his glasses, to hide his facial expressions.

"Oh...Hikari-chan said that she was called that. Never mind." Kenji sweat dropped at that while Nighteye continued. "In any case, we'll speak once you've passed the exams. I'm sure that by working together, we can deal with him. I wont lie, as you have witnessed, he is a very dangerous individual, but seeing how you handled yourself, Mirio, who's already very strong, and you, who managed to get up close and personal with Chisaki and hurt him, teaming up together could very well be quite the combination to take him down."

"If it is to take Kai Chisaki out of the equation, then I'm all for that. He's a person that needs to be taken off the streets before he kills someone, or rather, before he has a chance to kill even more people."

Nighteye clapped his hands while remaining stony faced.

"Excellent. Now I have some duties I must attend to. Good luck in your exams, though I'm sure you don't need it." Kenji softly smiled as Nighteye began walking away, but then he stopped and glanced back at Kenji. "Also, I want to say, thank you."

"T-Thank you? For what Sir Nighteye-san?"

Kenji didn't quite understand what he was being thanked for.

But it became clear when Kenji saw his eyes, and how appreciative he truly was when it came to someone.

"Thank you...for saving All Might that night. If you hadn't heroically stepped forward, he could be dead now, so it is thanks to you that he survived. I saw what you did, taking that control Nomu to your chest, and also, stepping in when All Might, and Reaper were about to be killed, it was your courage that saved their lives that night. So thank you for your bravery."

Kenji bowed his neck.

"I only did what a Hero would do. Wouldn't you have done the same for All Might?"

Nighteye didn't answer him, but Kenji could see within his eyes that was the case after all, which made Kenji hopeful for the future and what Nighteye was going to do about All Might, and vice versa, knowing that they had a strained relationship.

* * *

Towards the night, Kenji spent time with Naoto outside of the dorm, along with Eri, and played games with them to entertain them, and also to help himself unwind from what he was feeling at the moment.

Kenji placed his hand on the ground, and allowed some snow to come out, along with adding Life to them so they would become animated, and began hopping around the area on their little feet, Eri's face curled upwards and chased after them.

"Ken-chan! They're so cute!"

"Hehe, I thought you might like them~"

Kenji chuckled out, while Naoto bent down to the bunnies, and cupped one in his hand. It stuck out a snow like tongue, and licked Naoto's face cheerfully, making the young boy smile happily, while Eri was running around with a few snow bunnies.

Kenji was happy that Eri was none the wiser about Chisaki.

She had begun moving on from what Chisaki had done to her, so he didn't want her to know that he was still trying, he had already decided that he'd be the one who took down Chisaki, if only to give Eri and himself, peace of mind, so he knew he'd have to grow stronger and stronger to face, and defeat Chisaki.

"Papa, I like the snow bunnies~"

"I'm glad you like them. Also Naoto, you'll be starting school soon, are you excited? You'll be able to be with people your own age~"

Suddenly, Naoto's face turned sadder than before, shooting for Kenji, latching onto him tightly, and wouldn't let go.

"Papa...I'm scared..."

"What are you scared of?"

Kenji asked while bending down to his level.

Naoto's shy face went towards Kenji's own, so Kenji embraced the boy gently.

"It's alright, I wouldn't do anything that would make you scared. I want to make sure you have a happy life."

"But...what if no one likes me...what if I can't make friends…?"

Kenji could get that.

He was quite the same when he was younger, and it didn't turn out great for him.

Though that was for a few factors.

He thought it would be different with Naoto.

"It's going to be difficult, I wont lie to you." Naoto's face continued to drop. "But, Naoto, that's the risk we always have to take. If we don't extend a hand of friendship, then will anyone else? In my own experience, I was someone who didn't have friends for years, and I finally let people close to me, and it's great. You'll find great friends Naoto, I know you will. Until that day happens, you have me and everyone else with you. I'll always be here for you Naoto."

Naoto's childlike face went up to Kenji, and wrapped his arms around Kenji's neck, so Kenji stood up, with Naoto in his arms.

"Papa, I'm glad I'm with you. I love you Papa."

Kenji stiffened at that moment.

Naoto saying that was a surprise.

But he also understood that these kids were made to be like this.

So he returned the young man's affections with a pat on his head.

"I love you too Naoto."

Naoto laid his head on Kenji's shoulder while Eri watched on with a smile plastered over her face.

"Papa, can I become strong too? With my Quirk?"

Kenji adopted a soft smile.

"You can do anything you set your mind too Naoto. I can help you with your Quirk."

"T-Thank you Papa...you're so kind to me..."

Kenji petted his head once more.

"We'll help you with your Quirk later on. Right now, lets just have fun, okay?"

"Yes Papa, I like having fun!"

Kenji thought that if he could bring at least a bit of happiness to his children, then that's what he was going to do. However, his thoughts drifted back to Chisaki, and how he was going to handle that situation, though he also had the exams coming up rather soon which he had to also deal with.

But for the moment, he was just going to take it easy, and not allow any kind of worry to bother him.

* * *

"Kai Chisaki." Daisuke began, looking between the members of Reaper's group. "We need to find out any information about him that we can. Locations, previous locations, experiments, and other things that we would need."

The other members listened in dutifully, Stain raised his head with slight annoyance.

"I don't much care about this man, so is it alright if I kill him?"

"It depends on what happens when we eventually meet." Daisuke retorted. "Either way, he's been attempting to get my sister, and also attacked my brother, and Mother, so he's highly dangerous, along with his group, we need to find out answers. So, Volcano, you'll be going with Dusty to collect information about Chisaki."

Volcano folded his arms.

"Fine, but if I find him, I'm going to take care of him myself."

"Not until I say what you do."

Volcano's eyes slit.

"You're thinking of letting this bastard go free?"

"No, but we're not a gang of killers. We do what is necessary, we don't take it to the extreme and murder people. Even people like Chisaki, who is a disgrace as a human, he doesn't deserve the release of death, he deserves a lifetime of imprisonment."

At Daisuke's retort, Volcano allowed his hand to tighten.

"Even if they tried to kill your brother? You're going to let him go free? What kind of person are you? Are you sure you're Reaper's son? He never showed weakness like this. He'd stop his enemies, and put them down-"

Daisuke's eyebrows knitted together, before disappearing in a flash, only to appear before Volcano himself, his hand pressed against Volcano's throat, Volcano's face sweated slightly while Daisuke's gaze intensified.

"I can be as ruthless as the next person. However, my Father didn't believe in needless death and neither do I. So, if you want to test me, I'll be fine with that, and I'll show you why I am his son. Don't believe that capturing equals weakness. It means that you're trying to change society for the better, isn't that what we want to achieve as a whole?"

Volcano didn't exactly agree with that, and showed an expression that looked to be annoyed.

Daisuke exhaled.

"Good, now we can continue on with business as usual. Stain, there's an illegal deal going on with fake Hero's attempting to screw around with the new order of the Hero's, and cause panic, we should look into that. But as I said-"

"No killing, I know already."

Daisuke raised his eyebrows.

"Right. Now as for you Chitose..."

Daisuke continued the meeting, knowing that he was getting some darkened glares from more than a few people, but he didn't seem to mind, and just looked on calmly as he ran the group his Father had left behind.

After the meeting, he retired to his new office, his Father's office, and ran a hand through his hair, while Tomoko came in, looking over Daisuke curiously.

"Is something wrong Dai-kun?"

"No, nothing really. However, I believe that Volcano's going to do something dangerous."

Tomoko whisked herself over towards Daisuke, sitting down beside him, placing a hand over his.

"How do you figure?"

"He's questioning every decision I make. And I also heard from Chitose that the only man he respected, was my Father. I understand that he wont respect me, and I don't much care, but he's quite a powerful man, and has the ability to sway others. I have to counteract that with something just as charismatic, though that's hard for someone like me."

"They are the type to show rather than just tell Dai-kun. You've got to show them that you're in charge here, not them. That's just how some people are in life after all."

Daisuke understood that.

"So, do you think I should just beat them in a fight or something?"

"That, or take down an organization~"

Daisuke chuckled lightly.

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is~ I'm sure you've got this! Either way, we first need to deal with Kai Chisaki and what's happening with him, don't we?"

"We do. Though it seems that Kenji's grown stronger, it seems like he managed to hold off Chisaki on his own, and even get the upper hand from him on a few occasions. He's becoming quite the fighter."

"It just means you can relax more as he can defend himself~"

"You're right. I can concentrate on this group for the moment. Besides, he and Irina have their matches coming up soon, I wonder how that's going to go?"

"Ooh don't worry, they've got this~ Those two are dead strong and smart, and if together, they'd be scary to face~"

Daisuke's lips curled upwards, while looking out over the others within Reaper's group, and wondered how he was going to accomplish this for himself, and how he was going to handle the more rough and tumble type of members within the group.

* * *

The day of the exam had arrived.

Kenji, and the class of 1A, along with Irina who was also taking the exam with them, stepped off the buses, and looked out over the wide array of students that had arrived from all over Japan in different uniforms, from different schools.

The large building before them was the area they would take their exams.

Kenji saw that Eri was with Hikari who had managed to get some time off to watch the exams, and Naoto was in school at the moment. Kenji knew that Naoto was with Tomoko and Daisuke at the moment, as they wanted to, as they said, get some practice in, so they asked to take Naoto for the day and Kenji agreed it would be a good idea.

It allowed him to focus in on his exams, which he knew he would need to do.

As he could see the other schools eyeing him up, and whispers like "Isn't that Reaper's kid?" and "I saw him attacking All Might, he's a monster." but Kenji didn't allow it to bother him at all, but he also heard "Ooh my God, that's Kenji-kun, he's so cool!" and "Yeah, he saved All Might, amazing!" which made him smile slightly.

"Ooh my, there's so many people here~"

Sakura sang out, watching as other schools also had arrived.

Kenji glanced around, seeing the competition forming, and knew that some of them would definitely have strong Quirks. Though he himself was only going to limit himself to his Life and Death Quirk, knowing that he couldn't reveal others at the moment, or it would cause more hassle.

Since they hadn't had a chance to change yet, they were in their school uniforms, Sakura touched Kenji's arm, so he turned to her with a kind smile on his face.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"There's so many people, what if I don't make it…?"

Kenji gave an understanding expression to the young woman, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, don't worry, I'll keep you safe and sound."

"Even then, I don't want to burden you..."

"It isn't a burden at all Sakura, I'll take care of you, and if I can't, then I know you'll be just fine because you're very strong. Just remember to do your best, that's all we can do."

Sakura felt complicated about it, but Kenji gave her a comforting expression which made it seem like a distant memory. She chose to stand beside her Father while looking around with wide eyes, wanting to experience everything.

Kenji couldn't help but notice that Mineta, and Kaminari kept trying to get close to her, so he whisked them away.

Irina whistled, while looking towards Tokoyami.

"Seems like it is rather packed huh? I'd say there's over a thousand students arriving here."

"It seems that we'll have to step up our game Irina-san. Though I have no doubts with your light, bathing my darkness, will bring forth our victory."

Irina hugged onto Tokoyami's arm, her boobs pushing against said arm while saying "You're so chuunibyou and I love it~" and made him blush slightly from the softness.

Hikari, seeing that everyone was ready, spoke up.

"Okay everyone! Today is the day of your exams!" She patted Aizawa on the back, who coughed slightly. "I'm sure Aizawa-chan would say something like this would make you Semi Pro Hero's, and that's indeed true~ But don't let that goal make you feel unsure if you're worthy or not, Just make it your own goal to pass the exams~ Don't allow it to cloud your better judgement, allow it to fuel you in your endeavours~"

[Yes Hikari-sensei!]

The class cheered while Shoto blew out some cold air.

"I wonder how this is going to go Kenji-kun?"

Kenji seemed to be quite peppy, and showed a happy expression on his face for Shoto.

"Haha, I have no idea~ Though I'm sure that if we go-"

"Plus Ultraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

A new voice came in from behind Kenji though Kenji didn't seem to react, and continued speaking.

"-in with a straight mind, we'll be fine."

The young man that had appeared twitched his eyebrows, not looking pleased at all, while some other members of the school, Shiketsu came strolling over.

Kenji for a moment felt a pulse from his heart, having felt something.

His eyes went towards Shiketsu and beyond, and couldn't help but sense something familiar within the sea of students.

" _This feeling... it's something different...what is this...what's going on..._ "

He didn't get it.

But the feelings he felt…

He knew something definitely was off.

However, as he looked, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but he knew for sure that something was out of the ordinary.

But it was like his senses were being messed with.

"Excuse me!" Wind blasted at Kenji, but he used his Death reflexively to kill off the pressure, impressing the others around greatly. "D-Damn, you weren't even looking at me, and destroyed my wind."

"Wow, Inasa-kun, calm down~"

Camie's voice came out from the crowd of Shiketsu students, Kenji was relieved to hear her voice once more, while Inasa himself tapped Kenji's shoulder who gave him a curious look back.

Kenji adopted a soft smile, while the young man raised his head high, and slammed it down onto the ground, drawing some blood from his head.

"I am Inasa, and I shall be the one to defeat you Kenji Mikami!" His eyes briefly went to Shoto, and a darkened glare fell upon her, while she just tilted her head curiously. "I'm so looking forward to fight the man that fought All Might, and challenging him myself! Though U.A is a great school after all! Hahaha, looking at you all, I'm very pleased to be in the same matches as you!"

Kenji didn't sense malice from Inasa when he said he'd defeat him, in fact he sensed nothing but good intentions which he appreciated.

A purple haired youth from behind him merely said "Inasa, stop making boisterous claims." as Hikari's eyes met a Sensei's of Shiketsu's, a young woman who was rather beautiful, and endowed in the chest area, though not as much as Hikari, with white hair, with a streak of red adorning the right hand side, her hair reaching just past her shoulders, and her eyes also being white.

"So, it's been sometime, big sister. I was surprised you became a Sensei."

Class 1A froze, besides Kenji and Irina who already knew who this was.

[B-BIG SISTER!?]

The classes from both U.A and Shiketsu yelled out wildly, while Hikari remained composed.

"Yes, I am a Sensei now, and I suppose it has been sometime, that's what happens when you boycott a member of your family, isn't that right Hana?"

Hikari coldly replied while showcasing a smile, while the woman waved a hand through her hair.

"That's what happens when you marry a Villain big sister." Her eyes went to Kenji, and Irina, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Nice to see you kids." They didn't say anything, while Hikari just breathed out heavily. "Anyway, it seems that you've come with your students. Well, I know my students will pass the exams, I've been training them personally."

"Oh, wonderful. I don't doubt my kids passing either. Being as talented as they are."

"My students have amazing talent also."

"That's fantastic, I'm sure they both will try their best."

Hikari and Hana's eyes sent sparks between them, while Izuku stepped forward, his inner fanboy taking over, and overlooked Hana.

"Ooh my gosh! It's the Sixth Ranked Pro Hero Hana Kaname!" Izuku's eyes turned towards Kenji. "Y-You never mentioned that she was your Aunt! Since you have different last names...I didn't even think! But Hana Kaname is a cool Hero!"

He let out in excitement, but then Izuku tilted his head in wonder when seeing Kenji, Irina and Hikari all avoid eye contact.

Just then, two students stepped forward. One was a young man who held a smirk on his face, appearing to be quite handsome, having yellow eyes, and white hair, with a stream of yellow running through the centre of his hair, appearing a year older than Class 1A, appearing to be slightly taller than Kenji was.

The other was a meek looking girl, who also had white hair and held red streaks running down both of her twin tails that reached down to her chest which was around Mina's size with unique multicoloured eyes that looked almost like a rainbow, and seemed to be the same age as Class 1A along with being around the same height as Ochaco.

"Oh, dear cousin, it's been so long." The boy strolled forward, and came face to face with Kenji. "You're looking well."

Sensing the venom in his voice, the Class 1A looked unhappy about that.

"And you're looking well."

Yasuo gave a small laugh, flicking his hand through his hair.

"How pleasant. So you go to U.A?" Kenji just gave a smile. "I considered it, but when hearing you were going there, I decided to go to Shiketsu. But we're about to be entering an exam, don't get in my way, or I will have to beat you."

"I wont go down so easily."

Yasuo's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I've been training since we were kids, I've grown a lot stronger."

"Yeah, I've been training also."

Yasuo's eyes slit towards Kenji while the girl stepped forward.

"Anyway, nice to see you again Kenji~ And Irina~"

"Aah yes, it's been sometime Miki. I'm glad you're well."

Kenji greeted the girl who tilted her head kindly, as Irina gave her a hug, who returned said hug.

"Yeah, you're looking cuter than ever~"

Miki did a peace sign.

"Yup, I'm allowed to take the exams even though I'm a first year~ I've also been training my Quirk, I hope to see you guys showcasing your cool powers-"

"Miki!" Yasuo yelled. "You can't be all chummy with them, they're the enemies!"

"But they're our cousins, and we've not seen them in years."

Yasuo rolled her eyes, while Hana stepped forward, placing her hands on her kids heads.

"Now, now, no need to fight." Hana's eyes shot for Irina and Kenji. "I'm glad you poi..." Hikari's eyes narrowed upon Hana who chuckled lightly. "...kids are alright, I was worried."

Hikari rolled her eyes while Aizawa glanced at Hikari, who gave a strained smile back.

Feeling the tensions between the groups, Camie popped out from behind Inasa, and showed a smile towards Kenji, waving adorably while Katsuki sighed.

"So, that Camie girl again, I need to think of a name for you..."

Kenji slowly nods, while Sakura tilts her neck.

"So, there's a school rivaling U.A? That's surprising, since we have a ninja in our school~"

Hikari snickered while Aizawa just stared at Sakura dead in the eyes. But Sakura didn't seem to care, and was quite happy with what was happening before her.

"Either way, hello Camie-san~"

Kenji greeted kindly, Camie tilted her neck, and gave a wide smile.

"Hey Kenji-kun~ I made it to the exams after all~"

"A-Ah, you did! I'm glad to see you Camie-san!"

Camie flashed a smile towards Kenji, and pulled closer, with her breasts bouncing, which Katsuki, Shoto, and the other girls didn't appreciate in the slightest.

"Exactly, say, how about we team up again? Ya know, like in the forest, we could do that again~"

Katsuki snarled, Camie blinked in surprise.

"First of all woman, I will be teaming up with Ken, not you. Also, you're from a rival school, don't even start with that. I have enough problems with these women at U.A, I don't need ones from other schools messing me about."

Camie just guffawed at Katsuki who became more irritated by the second, while Izuku watched on, suddenly feeling a cold chill down his spine, along with a finger tracing down from the base of his neck, to his lower back, a voice rippling through his eardrum.

"I'll destroy you in the exams Izuku, for what you did."

Izuku breathed heavily, while Ochaco glanced at him, not seeing anyone behind him, Izuku feeling the presence had gone.

"I-Is something wrong Deku?"

Izuku gave an awkward laugh.

"N-No! Of course not!"

"Are you sure…?"

He nods slowly, his eyes caught something from the corner, a boy in a school uniform, glaring daggers towards him. He couldn't see the face that well due to being way at the back towards the building, but he could feel those cold penetrating eyes on his form, and saw a young girl stood beside him with her hands behind her back, also looking on with a sharp expression.

" _Those two...who are they? And why are they glaring at me? I don't know them, then again I can't see them that well from here...so, what's going on? And why did he say he'd destroy me for what I did? What did I do to anyone? Uhh, this is worrying..._ "

Izuku didn't know what to think, while Camie came out of her laughing.

"That doesn't matter, we should just have some fun as well~ We'll work together Kenji-kun, count on it~ Besides, I also have to thank you for saving me at the hospital~" Camie came closer, and kissed Kenji's cheek, igniting rage within Class 1A's girls, besides Ochaco. "Thanks Kenji-kun, I'll repay you during this exam, promise~"

Camie whistled as she began skipping off.

"Yes, come along students. It's time to prepare." Hana motioned her students closer. "Well, bye big sister."

"Yeah, goodbye."

Hikari murmured as she disappeared with some students.

Yasuo's eyes met with Kenji's own.

"I wont be going easy on you just because we're cousins."

"I wouldn't expect anything different."

"Good, because I have trained hard for this."

"So have I."

Yasuo just stared at Kenji who stared right back.

"Then see you on the battlefield."

Then Yasuo turned and walked away, while Miki gave an odd laugh.

"Well, that was electrified. Could have gone worse though." Miki hugged Kenji who hugged her back. "Sorry about that, Yasuo's...well, and Mom is...well...lets say it's been difficult times for all of us...an-anyway! Lets all strive to do our best!"

"Yeah, lets do our best Miki."

Kenji replied heartily.

Miki bowed her neck, as Mineta reached out towards her.

"Y-You're very-"

"Cute!" Miki cooed, picking up Mineta who's face burst into a bright smile. "This little boy is so precious~ Awww, he's even in a small school uniform~" Her eyes went to Aizawa. "Is he yours?"

Katsuki, Kenji and some others held hands to their mouths and let out little laughs while Mineta cried "She thinks I'm a child..." while Miki petted his back.

"No, he's a student at U.A."

"You accept...erm, like seven year old's? Don't you think that's a little young?"

"Hahaha!"

Katsuki let out a bellowing laugh, while Jiro snickered "I love this girl!" holding onto her stomach.

Mineta cried even more...but then saw how she held him to her shoulder, and enjoyed it.

Kaminari smoothly moved closer, and showed a dashing smile.

"So, you're Mikami-kun's cousin?"

"Yes, that's right. And you are?"

"Single, you?"

"Eh, single."

She replied with an unsure expression, Kaminari's eyebrows lifted.

"In that case, how about you and I-"

Before he could finish, Yasuo came back, shot a dark look to Kaminari who flinched, before pulling his sisters hand.

"Lets go Miki, we've got to prepare."

"Ah, alright then." She looked to Hikari. "Nice to see you again Auntie."

"Nice to see you again dear, I'm glad you're doing well."

"Thanks! You too! Well, good luck everyone! After this, lets be friends!"

Miki waved, and ran off with Yasuo as Mineta and Kaminari murmured "Mikami's got some hot family members." while watching Miki leave with her class.

Inasa gave one final stare to Shoto, who gave a complicated look back, before walking off. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had met him before, but couldn't place when and where that actually was.

"Kenji-kun, do you know who that person was?"

"You mean the wind guy?" Shoto nods only a single time. "Erm...Inasa, that name sounds familiar, but I can't place it..."

"He's the guy who got the highest grades in the special recommendations Entrance Exam for U.A."

Aizawa explained, it clicked for Kenji who snapped his fingers.

"Right, but I heard he turned down U.A."

Sero, who had been close by, raised an eyebrow.

"Why did he turn it down?"

Kenji shrugged as a response.

"No idea, perhaps he just wanted to go to Shiketsu. But it seems like he really liked the idea of U.A, so I can't..." His mind worked, and remembered how he had looked at Shoto. "Hmmmm, Shoto-chan, did you feel like you had met him before?"

"Now that you mention it, perhaps...and you said he also took the special recommendation exam?" Kenji inclined his neck. "Perhaps I had met him there. Although I can't remember. Maybe it will come back to me."

"Maybe. But be careful, it seems that he's got some kind of problem with you."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I'm sure you are Shoto-chan. Just be careful though."

Kenji smiled out, trying to relax the others, while Shiketsu's students walked into the building. Kenji knew they'd be tough opponents to deal with, but they just had to roll with the punches and hope they'd be able to make it out in once peace.

Izuku then turned to Kenji with surprise.

"So, you've never really talked about your cousins before. Why's that? W-Wait, sorry that's rude to ask-"

"It's fine, don't worry Deku-kun~ The reason I haven't really talked about them before is as you saw, we don't get on that well. Besides Miki that is, she's a pretty nice girl."

"Like, never got on?"

Mina wondered, Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, and went to speak, when Momo did instead.

"Actually, Ken-chan and Yasuo-san used to be quite inseparable as kids. Always laughing, and saying they'd be Hero's together, competing against one another, among other things." The class looked surprised while Kenji's eyes lowered sadly as Momo continued. "However, Yasuo-san grew apart from Ken-chan for various reasons, something I'm sure Ken-chan will explain if he wishes too."

"How strong is he?"

Katsuki asked Kenji who shrugged.

"I don't know, I've not seen him in years. He's got a strong Quirk though, so he is going to be difficult to fight. Miki's no laughing matter either, though as I said, I don't know how much they've mastered their Quirks. But knowing Yasuo...well, lets just say he's a genius when it comes to his Quirk and using it in various ways...I guess he'll be one of the top contenders in this, and since Miki came with that Inasa-san, also a first year, her skills must be near Inasa-sans, or at least enough to compete with us. Both of them got in on special recommendation."

"Special recommendation huh...so they're going to be tough."

Shoto muttered, Kenji nodded slowly.

"And what about your Aunt...?"

Izuku's question was answered by Hikari.

"We've always had some sibling rivalry, nothing serious or anything, just the usual stuff, but when I decided to marry Kuro-kun, the person you know as Reaper, she thought I was making a mistake, and in the end, decided to remove herself from my life. She even wouldn't let her kids play with mine, saying that mine were...well, lets just say that we're estranged."

The class wondered more about it.

But seeing the pained faces of Kenji, Irina and Hikari, they respected them enough not to say anything.

* * *

Hikari then let out a squeal, shaking her head to get rid of the sadness she felt.

"Aizawa-chan! She's here!"

Aizawa stiffened, shaking his head side to side.

"N-No, it can't be..."

"Ooh my God!" Ms Joke came onto the scene, dashing for Aizawa who froze in time. "I'd recognize that stony stare anywhere~ Is that you Aizawa~?" Aizawa breathed out heavily as Joke, with her students came closer, Kenji glanced and thought he saw Himiko for a moment with one of the students, but realized that the girl just looked awfully like Himiko, and wasn't actually her. "Lets get married immediately~"

"No, go away..."

Mina's face broke out into a smile, while Hikari stared at Aizawa with unmoving eyes which gave him a slight scare.

"Give her a chance Aizawa-chan."

"N-No, don't start this again."

"You promised me in the forest you'd give her a chance, remember that? When I sucked the Death out of you, you promised you'd go out with her once. So, you're not the type of man to let down your friends, are you?"

Aizawa placed a hand to his forehead, Sakura who felt overcome by love, shot forward, inspecting between the two of them.

"Ooh my, I'm sensing an emotional attraction here." Aizawa did a spit take while Ms Joke placed a hand to her mouth in joy. "This is great, I'm so happy~ I'm going to see love being formed between everyone here~" Sakura's eyes went back to Kenji. "Erm, what do you call it when you want people to be together?"

"Shipping."

"Ooh, so I ship Ninja with Joke~ I ship them so hard~"

Aizawa felt tears at his eyes which was very rare for him, while Sakura and Joke laugh together, Hikari just smiled with an enchanting look in her eyes, and within her heart, showcasing that she truly did find them appealing together.

Izuku's hands clench together, and lean forward.

"I know who she is! She's called Ms Joke, and her Quirk Outburst can force anyone near her to laugh uncontrollably which affects their ability to think and keeps them from moving!"

"You're just a walking Hero encyclopedia, aren't you?"

Irina gave Izuku a sly jab to his side, making his cheeks turn slightly red.

"I-I guess so, this stuff just excites me~"

"Does Ochaco-chan excite you?"

Irina couldn't help but say that with a cute expression on her face.

""EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?""

Ochaco and Izuku let out at the same time, blushing brightly at the other, then shyly looked away.

Irina burst out with laughter while Tokoyami bowed his head.

"Well, anyway~" Joke's eyes went towards Sakura. "You can feel emotions huh~?"

"Yup, due to my Quirk!"

"So, what does Aizawa feel about me~? My future husband~"

"Well, he feels-"

"If you don't finish what it is that you're going to say, I'll let you call me a ninja forever and wont scold you for it."

Aizawa cut off Sakura, who whistled, ultimately nodding her head.

"Sounds fair to me~ Ninja~"

Aizawa looked relieved while Hikari leaned forward, glancing at the students behind Joke.

"So your adorable kids made it also?"

"Yup, that's right Hikari-chan! My school have also come! We might not be as famous as U.A, but we're all freaking amazing and will shine brightly like stars!"

Kenji gave kind looks, before catching the eyes of a student who walked closer. His eyes and Kenji's locked onto one another's, and just stayed in the vision of the other for a few moments, before turning away.

Eri strolls closer to Kenji, and lifts her arms up, so Kenji picks her up, and holds her to his hip.

"Ken-chan look, that girl looks like Himiko-chan~"

"She does huh? I thought the same thing~"

Eri let out a laugh while Kenji also did the same thing.

Katsuki glanced at the student that had made eye contact with Kenji, and was wide eyed for a few moments. She shot her eyes for Izuku, then the student, then Izuku, and landed on the student.

"Don't tell me, Deku can clone himself now."

Kenji gave an awkward laugh.

"I don't know about that Kacchan, but it seems like he has it out for me."

"You saw through that phony ass smile as well?"

Kenji inclined his neck as the boy grabbed Izuku's hands, and introduced himself.

"My names Yo Shindo! It seems that U.A have been through a lot this year, so it must have been tough for you huh?"

"W-Well, I guess that it has been a little bit..."

"Either way! I am so glad you're all here! I can learn so much from you all!" His hand turned to Kenji who stared at him with a soft smile. "And you, the famous Kenji Mikami, the son of Reaper, and Vitality, it is amazing to finally meet you-"

"Stop pretending."

Kenji cut him off, Kirishima muttered something like "Hey, what are you doing?" but Kenji gave Kirishima a confident smile.

"W-What do you mean?"

Shindo spoke innocently, but Kenji saw his sharp eyes.

"It's an act. You're putting it on to try and force our guards down, so when you strike, we'll be caught by surprise, which will give you the power to strike against us with extreme force, am I wrong in saying that? I've seen those eyes before, and your demeanour. It's obvious what you are trying to do. Also, you're assessing which of us is more of a threat to you and your school, by being chummy with us."

Shindo's face turned into a more creepier, and sinister look.

"How perceptive of you Mikami." Shindo leans closer to Kenji who just gives him an emotionless look. "In this competition, I'll be destroying you." Hearing the threat, Kenji just blinked slowly while the others were surprised by the change in demeanour. "Because you're the son of a famous Villain, and a famous Hero, it isn't just me that's gonna be out for you, there's many here that wont want you here, and will come for you."

Katsuki growled, and went to thrust her hand, when Kenji grabbed it, and held onto it so she couldn't do anything, answering Shindo at the same time.

"Thank you for the warning. I wont back down and give up either, even if everyone comes at me. I wish you luck in the exams." Kenji turned away from Shindo, who was shocked by Kenji's words not being ones filled with hate or cockiness, but rather ones that were filled with strength, Katsuki, Momo and the others looked extremely pleased Kenji didn't even show a hint of worry, rather accepted it. "Come on everyone, lets go and win our Hero's Licences!"

[Yeah! Lets do it!]

Kenji and the others walked past the baffled Shindo while Kenji passed off Eri to Hikari as she couldn't follow after them since they were going to get changed into their Hero's costumes, though Eri announced "Good luck!" to everyone and they all cheered at Eri.

Katsuki snickered.

"Haha, that was awesome Ken. See his face?"

"Yeah, but..." His eyes went to Izuku. "Deku-kun, got something to tell us?"

"Hmmmm?"

Izuku seemed confused, while Tsuyu released a small chuckle.

"Yeah, he looked awfully like you ribbit. Twin maybe?"

Izuku's face twisted side to side.

"W-What? Did he?"

"There was a certain resemblance."

Momo added her thoughts, Izuku seemed to be still surprised by what was going on.

"Really? I don't think that there was actually that much..."

"Add green to his hair, and you're twins, no doubt."

Katsuki snickered out, while Kirishima fist pumped Kenji.

"Damn Kenji, did you see his face? He was so stunned! That was so manly of you!"

"Hehe, thanks~ I suspected that a fair amount would be after me, so I've got some plans...h-hey, did you just call me Kenji?"

Kirishima rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I-I guess so, I didn't even realize. Sorry-"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm surprised you haven't called me that before. Call me Kenji if you want, I don't mind."

"Then Kenji! Lets kick some ass!"

"Yes, let us Kiri...Ejiro-kun!"

The pair laughed while Tsuyu placed a finger to her chin.

"By the way Kenji-chan, Yaomomo was saying that you and your cousin used to be inseparable, but when you looked at him, you looked really sad ribbit."

"Yeah...he used to be my best friend...things happened and now, we're not."

"Why what happened?" Toru asked without thinking, only to feel Katsuki tap her on the head. "O-Ow, that hurt..."

"Then don't ask difficult questions!"

Toru grimaced, but Kenji chuckled.

"No, it's fine. It's just Yasuo...how to say it...I truly did admire him for his talents, and...so-sorry, it's difficult to talk about..."

"It's fine, you don't have to say anything else Ken-chan." Momo comforted, while showcasing a smile. "Lets go and win this exam Ken-chan. With us together, lets come up with plans and blow away the competition."

"Y-Yeah, you're right, lets make some plans and kick some ass! Lets show them U.A's Class 1A's Plus Ultra!"

[Yeah! Go Beyond Plus Ultraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!]

Most of the class cheered while walking to the large building before them. Hikari looked on with a proud smile, happy that her son was able to overcome adversity, nor did he allow his meeting with Yasuo to unnerve him, that's what she loved about her son, he would always continue on, no matter what stood before him, or how difficult it was going to be.

Irina and Tokoyami began walking forward, and glanced at Shindo.

"Come after my brother with an army, and I'll kick all their asses, including yours~ So, good luck~"

Shindo quivered while Tokoyami gave Irina a surprised stare.

"That was quite bad ass."

"Thank you, now time to devastate the battlefield with our combinations~"

Irina giggled happily, hugging onto Tokoyami from behind who gushed at the feeling of her boobs on his back, though he tried to retain that chuunibyou attitude that he was known for, and felt heat pooling to his cheeks.

"By the way, I saw how your Aunt was looking at you..."

"Yeah, she doesn't like us, due to our Father. Well, her loss I guess."

"Yes, her loss."

She kissed his cheek, as they walked into the building together.

* * *

Ms Joke watched on as did Aizawa.

"Hey Aizawa, did you not tell your students about the exam?" Aizawa didn't answer, and just walked away. Joke turned to Hikari who was playing with Eri. "Hikari-chan, aren't you worried? About your son and daughter I mean?"

Hikari gave a small smile, before shaking her head.

"Not really."

"But, you have to realize that many students here only see them as the children of the Reaper. Even with confusion about what Reaper did that night to fight with All Might, there's many who believe it is an act."

"And there's also many who can see that my husband is a good man, and so is his son, and his daughter is a good woman." Hikari answered back while Joke furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't worry Emi-chan, you'll get wrinkles~"

"Hahaha, even now you're relaxed as ever. So, you aren't worried about your children at all?"

Hikari shook her head as she walked forward.

"Nah, my sons got this. He's fought many strong people already, so he's got this. As he said, even if they all turn on him, my baby knows how to counteract things thrown at him, and he knows how to come up with plans on the fly, and my daughters quite the same, she survived years with the League. Besides, there's one thing you're forgetting."

"Oh? What's that?"

Hikari bequeathed a smile as she placed a hand on Joke's shoulder.

"They've got their classmates with them. U.A's always gonna be a target anyway, but with Kenji there, even more so. However, Class 1A, have some of the smartest people I've ever come across. Momo-chan and Kenji together...damn, I wouldn't want to face their powerful minds together, it's scary~ I'd be willing to bet that most Pro's wouldn't stand a chance against their minds together~"

"W-Whoa, they're that good?"

Hikari nodded as she and Joke walked to the entrance together.

"That's right, I remember seeing a recording of them during the time they fought Shoto-chan and Shoji-kun. They were outmatched in power at the time due to my baby not wanting to use his Death side, and Shoto-chan's ice side being quite devastating and Shoji-kun was no laughing matter either. However, once he came up with a plan with Momo-chan, they succeeded, and their plans are very scary when together~"

Hikari had that much confidence in her son, and Momo, along with Class 1A together.

She knew if they worked together, there was nothing they couldn't achieve together.

"Anyway, ready to see Kenji and Irina fight Eri-chan~?"

"Yes, I'll cheer Ken-chan and Irina-chan on!"

"Hehehe, I'm sure that they'll like that~ Now lets go and get some snacks, I don't know about you, but I'm starving~"

Hikari giggled and walked in with Eri, and Joke.

However, something in the back of Hikari mind told her that something was off.

How she felt Kenji acting briefly when Shiketsu and other students were there, along with Yasuo, and Hana confronting them.

Whatever it was, she hoped Kenji and Irina were prepared for what's next.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So we're getting to the Licence Exam! But first, it seems that Itsuka's got herself a date, while clashing a little with Momo~ While Kenji went to visit Camie, he was ambushed by Chisaki, and now that Kenji's grown, showcasing how far Kenji's come by managing to beat back Chisaki and his group. Nighteye made an appearance, and wishes for Kenji to work alongside him for the inevitable fight with Chisaki, having seen he can take on and hold off Chisaki. Kenji had a moment with Naoto and Eri.**

 **And finally, they arrived at the exam, and we also had the introductions of Kenji's cousins Yasuo and Miki, who've been alluded too before, along with Hikari's younger sister Hana! We'll be seeing some stuff from them this arc, and having explained a little about Kenji/Yasuo's relationship, we'll go deeper into their strained relationship, and why it is strained** **and we'll see Yasuo's Quirk soon which is quite powerful, along with Miki's own. It was even revealed about Hana being the Sixth Pro Hero, so she's nothing to laugh at either.**

 **But while that was going on, someone's also gunning for Izuku, and who that is, shall be revealed next time!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	61. The Licence Exam part one!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Vizard Masky; Thank you! We'll have some happy moments sprinkled between. It's a little deeper than that. And yeah, someone might.**

 **LoamyCoffee; Thanks! Yeah, now we'll find out more about them~**

 **D N Works; OP would be someone who destroys an enemy without trouble, Kenji had a lot of trouble against Chisaki, and got injured as did Chisaki, remember Kenji's been training with Gigantomachia, so his stats have improved a good deal, but he still has trouble against strong enemies, and couldn't take top tier characters like Reaper, Daisuke, All Might when he had powers, All For One and Yami at this point, even Kenji marveled at his Mother's strength, so he considers her still stronger than him. It was easy in canon for the most part, but things will be shaken up here. Not on his own anyway with Shindo's Vibrate. It wouldn't be Death related, since that's Reaper's side of the family, and Yasuo, Miki, and Hana are all Hikari's side of the family, their Quirks will be loosely based around Life, but with some differences. Oh no, they aren't pushovers. How do you know it isn't either of their faults? It could be something to do with circumstances, not everything is about conflict, something's you just can't control. Well you never know, it might be enough for this ship.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, he managed to hold his own against Chisaki~ For the moment he wouldn't since Kenji didn't show off his actual power. Yup, he saved Camie~ He does yeah, Nighteye, I can't spoil, he might survive. With everything she's been through she's had to look over her shoulder. Yeah, it's going to be a wild ride! Yup, Yasuo's out for Kenji, and Hana is...well, we'll get there with her. It seems that they will yeah~**

 **Arkraith; It seems like you are yeah! Yeah, they'll be using some cool combinations!**

 **Clarent excalibur; Yeah, I do as well, they have some fun dynamics with each other. He did yeah, Kenji's seen people being deceptive, so he knows about that. I'd have to check that out, I've never played those games before.**

 **KarmaChaos5; Yeah, she managed to make a move like that~ He did yeah, he managed to keep up with Chisaki. Yup, Nighteye recognizes Kenji's potential, and can see that he would be able to help out. Yeah, Kenji and Yasuo's fight is going to be quite something. Yeah, they might pass~**

 **Guest 1; She isn't no, but she managed to progress with her relationship. Ooh yeah, he went after Kenji big time, only to be surprised by the turnaround. Nighteye sees potential within him, and can see him growing in power, and can see that he'd be able to fight Chisaki. Lets hope so yeah~ Their Quirks are gonna be loosely based around them, but different enough to Hikari's, and the others. It seems that there's gonna be some shake ups during this arc. He will yeah, lets see what he does.**

 **Guest 2; Cool suggestions! It's gonna be quite the moment huh~? He could do that. Yeah, that could be a cool moment between them. We'll have to wait and see what happens to Nighteye in this story. I'm glad that you like those moments~**

 **Guest 3; There will be scene akin to that here. Yeah, they could talk about her.**

 **Guest 4; We'll discover the identities of those students in this chapter. Because Kenji's there, they very well could do~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yup, she did, and yeah, that's Katsuki for you, even sleeping she can dish it out. Yeah, it shows his improvement overall, as before he couldn't do that, now he can go toe to toe with Overhaul, and land some hits on him. Yeah, something like that. Yeah, Nighteye can see his potential in becoming stronger. I'm glad you liked that scene, yeah it was quite adorable. Naoto will be alright~ Haha, indeed that's true~ They might surprise you and be apart of the arc. Yeah, he supported his daughter alright~ Hikari's like that though~ We'll see what that something was this chapter. Inasa and Kenji will have a positive relationship for the most part~ They have distanced themselves, have different last names, and other things, some probably have picked up on it, but don't bring it up. Right now he does, but we'll be seeing some different things from him this arc. Miki's the way she is, will be shown in future chapters. I can't reveal that, but Yasuo definitely is powerful, and Miki's nothing to laugh at either. Aizawa and Joke are fun to write for, I like them together~ Maybe it would have been yeah~ She does yeah, she believes in her children! Yasuo might surprise you in the future by why he's acting the way he is. With Hana, we'll see more about her own disdain and what not in the future. Yeah, it seems quite fun in UA for Christmas. It seems so yeah, can't wait for what happens next. By that time, probably yeah. That could be pretty cool~ He probably is, if he isn't Endeavour's son, then I'd be very surprised. Yeah, it would be fun. Perhaps he might, though I am thinking of doing a story about a good person who does what you said in the review for various reasons.**

 **Chrono trigger; Yeah, perhaps in the future I'd do something like that. Yeah, I guess that it would be~**

 **StrikerTj; Here's the next chapter!**

 **AlphaOmega; We do yeah, it's a little more than simple hate, we'll be getting into it soon enough. We'll see their Quirks in the near future, it will be something to do with Life, but also different as well.**

 **Neonlight01; It seems so, even Sakura could feel something going on between them. With a power like Sakura's, and how honest she is, he had to act quick hehe. It is yeah, we'll be getting more into them in the near future. Loosely based around them, but also something's different as well.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Licence Exam part one!**

While they were getting changed for their exams, Yo Shindo, paced up and down the locker room, wondering what they were going to do about Kenji and Class 1A themselves. He knew that they were skilled, and he especially worried about Kenji, recalling how calm and collected he can be, and how intelligent he was from how he used his Quirk in the Sports Festival, and what he saw on television that night.

Shindo looked around at his fellow classmates, his male classmates, and began forming a plan against Kenji, and U.A, and how to split them apart, along with taking them down.

Shindo realized that Kenji's Quirk was more long range, and could attack him easier than Shindo's could hit him. But he wasn't about to give up either, he didn't think that Kenji should be a Hero, based on what he had heard, and witnessed during the Kamino incident.

Yasuo was also there, merely dressing in what seemed to be a Hero costume of the future. It looked like a suit that you'd see in science fiction movie, an all white costume that fitted his form rather comfortably, and had some grenade looking devices on his belt, along with two cylinder devices attached to the right and left side of his hips.

Yasuo adopted a small smirk on his face, watching Shindo.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm planning against Mikami, that's what."

Yasuo let out a laugh.

"Good luck with that."

"Do you think we can't beat him?"

"I didn't say that, all I am saying is that he's an intelligent guy, and he's probably forming plans right now. He isn't unbeatable by any means, but he is tricky as an opponent. It isn't his power that makes him dangerous, as there's a number of ways to counter his power."

"So, what makes him dangerous?"

Shindo wondered, so Yasuo leaned forward keenly.

"What makes him dangerous is how he utilizes what's around him, how to combine different abilities together, and how to maximize the power that he already has. But, that's just my opinion, you can do what you like. I'll be waiting for when you're done, then I'll make my own move against him."

Yasuo leaned backwards, and relaxed while Shindo watched on curiously.

However, as he thought about it, coming through the door, was Inasa along with other male members of Shiketsu, and other schools, barring Class 1A, with a young man behind him, looking between the group.

"Hey, stop pushing!"

Inasa complained, but the young man just snickered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so forceful, I thought that we could all talk together, men to men, so to speak."

His eyes went towards the other students, the males of the group. Since each school had different areas to change, they could speak without 1A, being privy to the conversation, and that's exactly what the young man wished for.

"So, what do you want?"

Shindo's question was met with an adoring smile from the young man.

"I've come with an idea about how to single out members of Class 1A from the school known as U.A. That's what you want, correct?" Shindo and the others looked on with mild surprise, before the young man whipped his head to the side. "The only deal is, that I am the one who faces down Izuku Midoriya, and take him out myself. You can do what you will with the others, and if you have any beef with the others."

"Izuku Midoriya...the guy with green and black hair?" The boy nodded slowly. "But why would you want him? Do you not like him or something?"

"I hate him." He retorted with a smile on his face, surprising the others. "But that doesn't matter for now. I propose that we manage to separate the members of Class 1A with a single targeted tactical strike. We use your Quirk, the Vibrate Quirk to take them off guard, then with your Quirk Inasa, we wrap them up within whirlwinds, and drop them off with traps laid out for them."

"It seems that you've done your homework about us."

Inasa couldn't help but bring that up.

The boy retorted while continuing to have his smile showcased wildly on his face.

"Of course, I decided to check out the competition after all. And this works out for you. Take your pick of U.A, and take them down. There should be enough for us to have some of us pass the exam. After that, do what you want to do. Turn on one another, or continue the alliance against other schools."

"Your plan sounds good, but what if they try and make plans of their own?"

The young man revealed a darkened smile.

"That's just the risk you take when you fight enemies, all you can do is do your best."

The boy finished off, with a beaming smile on his face, and turned away from the others, hiding a more sinister looking expression.

Yasuo looked carefully at the boy, and couldn't help but notice that he looked awfully similar to someone he knew...

* * *

As that was happening, Camie was with the Shiketsu girls, glancing at Miki who waved.

"Miki-chan, you never said that you were related to Kenji-kun."

Miki giggled awkwardly.

"We are related, but we haven't spoken in a long time, so I didn't see a need to bring it up."

"I guess that you're right, but even then Miki-chan..."

Miki stuck out her tongue sheepishly.

"Sorry, my brother and Mom don't exactly get along with Aunt Hikari and the others, for various reasons. Though I quite like them~"

"That's quite sad..."

"It is, and hopefully, we'll get back to being happy again."

As they talked, the door opened, revealing several girls who were being pushed into the changing rooms.

But there was a mysterious young female, who seemed to be rather young, but also looked to be in her high school years, stood before all of the girls, with a chipper expression on her face.

"Hehehe, hello everyone~ I've come here with a proposition about a few people~"

She sounded chipper, and excited for the trails ahead.

"So, who are you?"

The girl with Shindo called Tatami from before spoke up with a confused face.

"Ooh, I'm just a girl from a school, that's all. But, my big brother, is talking to the boys about a plan to overthrow U.A and how to counteract their Quirk's with the powers that we have~" Camie took note of that, and wondered what she was thinking about doing. "You see, they have some big power houses, and we have to make sure that they fail the exams, you know~?"

"But, why them?"

Camie spoke up to the confusion of some others, before a young woman with bluish lavender hair, stepped forward, with a wicked expression on her smile.

"So, you think you're in charge here?"

The young girl returned a kind smile towards her.

"I don't think I'm in charge, but I believe that we should work together, to accomplish a common goal between us, don't you agree with that?"

The young woman, named Saiko agreed with a bob of her head.

"Perhaps, but my main concern for the moment is fighting against them as a whole, I've seen them from afar, and watched their matches. There are at least two people within that group that can cause problems for the rest of us if we're not careful. Momo Yaoyorozu, and Kenji Mikami, those two are highly dangerous, and need to be dealt with as soon as possible. If we can, then the others shall follow."

The young girl before her, gave a happy expression on her face.

"Then we should work together to take them down, shouldn't we?"

The girls watched as they agreed.

Camie on the other hand looked at the young girl, and couldn't help but think that she had seen her face somewhere before, but she couldn't exactly place where it was, but she did notice that the girl seemed to be quite...different to how her face appeared.

She didn't like it.

She didn't trust it.

* * *

Sometime later, as Class 1A boys were getting changed, Kenji was speaking to Kirishima about a few things that were going to happen, and how they thought they should proceed.

While the others talked, Kenji secretly took out some vials for the blood he would have to collect for Tomura, before placing them in his pockets for sake keeping.

He exhaled deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose, then looked at the flower shaped necklace in his shirt, the one that Misaki had given him, and smiled softly.

" _Do it for Hajime, Misaki, and Aki...I can do this for them, to get closer to them, to save them...I can heal any wounds before they realize it, and get the blood secretly...yeah, now who am I going to get it from..._ "

But then, while he was thinking about it, the door suddenly flung open to reveal Camie stood there, in her own Hero Outfit, which was clinging to her form, and showed off, many aspects of her body.

Kenji was surprised by her outfit, but not overly so since it seemed to match Camie's personality.

"Camie-san, what's going on?"

Kenji's question was interrupted when Mineta's face turned absolutely red.

"She's a girl that's in here! She's seeing us all!"

"Nope, I've got my eyes closed~"

Camie replied, which was true, as she hadn't even bothered opening her eyes.

"T-Then! You can look all you-"

Before Mineta could continue, Kirishima lightly tapped him on the head.

"Don't be stupid!"

"But, she's easily a ten out of ten! Especially in that outfit!"

"Ooh, I don't really get what that means, but Kenji-kun, can we talk?"

Mineta's face turns white.

"W-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!? You can't! Not her too!"

Mineta screamed at Kenji who waved his hand, and went outside with Camie.

Once alone, Camie opened her eyes, and faced Kenji with a bright smile on her face.

"So, I just heard something you might be interested in."

"Oh? What's that?"

Camie scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"You see, there's a few things happening, and that is the girls and boys of various schools are banding together to take you U.A students down, which I think is totally unfair."

"Banding together, huh?"

"It's more than just a few, it's dozens, if not close to hundreds gathering together to fight against you all. They have some pretty scary and nasty Quirk's from what I can tell."

Kenji raised an eyebrow.

"I see, then I guess it is going to be quite difficult, and we'll have to make plans for what is going to happen. But, I can't help wonder why you're not joining them? I know that we're friends...but, that's your school, right?"

"I'm not betraying my school, but I don't want to see you go down either. I hope the best for them, while I also wish to help you out too Kenji-kun~ Call it thanks for the save in the forest, and also the save when it came to that guy with the weird Quirk the other day."

"You don't have to thank me...but, I'm happy that you're thinking of both sides."

Camie showed a peace sign.

"Yup, so lets work together to pass the exams Kenji-kun. You still owe me a date after all~"

"Y-Yes, I remember, I will take you on a date after the exams."

"Awesome!" Camie winks at Kenji, while allowing her body to draw closer to his own. "Don't worry Kenji-kun, we'll win this exam together! No doubt! We did it during the forest against strong opponents, we can do it now!"

"Yes, I think you're right. We'll just have to pull out all the stops and fight as hard as we can fight!" Camie giggled while Kenji smiled, only to be replaced with surprise when she laid a kiss on his cheek once more. "Camie-san..."

"You know, I really do find you adorable~"

Camie's words made Kenji smile softly, as she winked, and walked away. Kenji noticed however that she would take occasional looks back, and met his eyes several times, which in turn made her all the more giddy and caused her to laugh at something he wasn't exactly privy too.

* * *

After that happened, Kenji had gathered Class 1A together, after they had changed, and went to a private room. They had about fifteen minutes before they had to meet up with everyone, and he thought that this would be the perfect chance to speak to them about what he thought would be coming to pass.

Sakura, and Irina now were sporting their new Hero outfits.

Sakura's was one that made her look like a pop star. Attached to her head was a pink headset with a microphone that could retract if it got in the way. She had on a white short sleeved shirt, with a bright pink heart shape in the middle of the shirt, and a skirt that came just above her knees, all designed with materials to mitigate the damage done to her by elemental attacks with resistant materials made by Mei herself. On her hands, was some brass knuckles, again made by Mei, since Sakura was a physical fighter, Kenji thought that they'd do her good, and all in all, she looked quite the modest pop star.

Comparing to her, Irina's outfit looked more like a half black and white bodysuit, very form fitting but also quite modest, a mixture between what Kenji's outfit looked like, and what Nejire's outfit looked like, with a design of white roses scattered across the bodysuit. She also had on thigh high black and white blended boots that looked like they could pack quite a kick, with a white rose decorating the left side of her hair.

"Ooh look Pap...Kenji-kun! Do you like my outfit~?"

Sakura's question was met with a smile.

"Yes, you look like a pop sensation~"

"Yes, that's what I was going for. Though I haven't figured out a Hero's name yet...though maybe it could be The Loving Hero...erm, I don't know what would be good."

"The Loving Hero sounds great Sakura, we'll think of something for you."

Irina chuckled lightly, while waving a hand through her hair.

"Anyway, lets get on with it-"

"Your outfit looks like a mixture of Ken's, and that damn weird girl that's your friend."

Katsuki noticed, Irina gave the peace sign.

"Of course, the two people I aspire to be like, Kenji with his never giving up attitude and determination, and Nejire-chan with her energy and love she spreads around. I wanna be like that."

Kenji was touched by Irina saying it.

But then he got a nudge from Momo to start, so he did.

"Based on how everyone was reacting, I can guess that this is going to be a huge battle between all of the schools to begin with."

Kenji began, Momo inclining her neck.

"Yes, I also came to the same conclusion, it seems that most are going to be coming for our school, based on the reactions of when we arrived."

"They're going to try and separate us if this does turn out into a huge battle." Kenji continued, to the bewilderment of some. "It's a decent tactic, as they've seen us working together during the Sports Festival, so they'll roughly know of most of us, especially those who made it to the finals of that tournament."

Irina agreed, nodding her head.

"That's why we have to make sure that we are able to work together, in various teams."

"Teams?" Kaminari spoke up, earning a nod from Irina. "Why not try and charge them all at once to take them off guard?"

"Because they'll expect that, and have planned to take us down in one fell swoop." Irina replied, running a hand through her hair. "We're going to be targeted, whether we like it or not. So, we have to play to each others strengths, form groups that can look out for one another, and their Quirk compliments the people in that group rather well. Lets take Momo-chan for an example, she can create anything, but these people would try and use that against her. Solution, pair her up with people that can fight at both long, and close range, while she lends support on numerous levels."

Izuku banged his hands together.

"I get it, we need to be prepared for any situation, and staying as a large group will lend us to have limited movement space, along with being easier for us to be ambushed. But if we're in a tighter small manned teams, we'd be able to not only watch our backs more easily, but to be able to counter attack."

Momo then added her thoughts.

"What Ken-chan and the others are saying is that we have to make them split us up on our terms, not theirs. We have to make sure that we're the ones who make the first move, and stop them from having the advantage. Depending on how many there are, we have to weaken their forces before splitting them off. Plus, there's people in our classes that have abilities that might catch others up in it, so it's better to split off into smaller groups so we don't have to keep track of everyone around us, and wind up hurting them by mistake."

Kenji continued after the others turned towards him.

"She's right in what she's saying, in the heat of battle, it can be difficult keeping track of your comrades but if there's less then it is easier, and it will make it harder for them to keep track of their own, and we can use that confusion to turn their overwhelming odds to our advantage and play them off against each other." Izuku watched with keen interest as Kenji continued. "The people they'll most likely go for are the ones that made it the tournament section of the Sports Festival. Though we are all targets nonetheless so we all have to be careful."

"Out of all of us, they'll consider who got to the finals, and who made joint third place the main threats."

Katsuki added, Kenji nodding along.

"Exactly, so it's gonna be me, you, Shoto-chan and Momo-chan who they're going to target, and since they know our strengths, and weaknesses, they'll have people that can take advantage of our weaknesses, and trying to corner us. So, we have to be paired with people that can compensate for our weaknesses, and then build teams around that. Plus, we have two unknown people within our class, and that's Irina, and Sakura. They can be secret weapons to any team and counteract their plans."

Sakura showed a peace sign while Irina giggled.

"So, what teams are we going to form?"

Kirishima brought up, and Kenji went to speak when Iida raised his hand.

"Y-Yes Iida-san?"

"I'd like to comment that you're taking your role as a leader very seriously!"

Kenji gave him a kind smile.

"Thank you, I'm just trying my best to help everyone pass."

"Even then, I am very pleased to see what we can accomplish as a school together!"

Kenji nodded in agreement.

"Right, I'm eager to see that as well. For now, we have to form the groups, and then we have to think of our opening attack. Because that's going to determine if we can achieve us splitting apart into desired groups. We can't know all of their Quirks, but we can guess that they will have both short range, and long range, so we have a disadvantage with that, but if we can put pressure on them with big attacks, we can work out their Quirks, and plan from there."

Momo agreed with what Kenji was saying, it made the most sense to her.

"Ken-chan, I think that you should lead one group, Midoriya-kun should lead another, Irina-san lead the third, Todoroki-san lead the fourth, Sakura-san lead the fifth, and perhaps myself lead another group away and depending what kind of areas we're going to be in, decide where and when on the field itself. For the reasons of those teams, is a mixture of power, and intelligence, and the ability to adapt to most situations."

"What do you mean by that?"

Tokoyami's question was met with a smile from Momo.

"Ken-chan is obvious, his duel Quirk can adapt to most situations, and he's one of the most intelligent in the class. Todoroki-san is the same in that regard. Midoriya-kun's power allows him to switch between long, and short ranged attacks. Sakura-sans been shown to be able to move fast, and also distract a large number of enemies with her power, and being Ken-chan's dau...eeeh, being Ken-chan's cousin-" Kenji and the others who knew felt sweat dropping from their heads. "-she's naturally intelligent, the same goes for Irina-san, who also has the most experience out of everyone here in leading a group, having been previous leader of the League of Villains Vanguard unit, not of her own accord of course, along with how she can activate, and deactivate someone's Quirk at will, and finally myself..."

While Momo wasn't sure on what to say about herself, Kenji filled in for her.

"Momo-chan's the person who can adapt to any situation, better than any of us, and also, she's probably the smartest in the class." Kenji spoke when Momo held doubt, causing Momo's face to erupt into a smile. "So, Momo-chan is more than qualified to lead a team in my opinion."

Momo truly appreciated what Kenji had said, and was glad that he was as kind as he was.

"I think though that you and Bakugo-san should stay together."

Katsuki gave curious eyes to why Momo said that. Though Kenji was glad to see Momo was taking more of a leadership role, and showcasing how amazing she truly could be when push comes to shove.

"So, what's with that? Acknowledged that I'm number one in the harem?"

Momo showed a smile that meant she wouldn't back down.

"I'm saying that Ken-chan is going to be targeted the most. So having you beside him makes sense. The rest of us would have some strong competitors of course, but I do believe that Ken-chan is going to be mainly targeted based on what I witnessed outside."

Kenji hated that he agreed, but based on how everyone had treated or looked at him when coming in, he couldn't say that she was wrong, though he wasn't going to back down from the challenge either.

"Splitting off six ways sounds the best to me. So, lets come up with something to weaken their forces, so we can split them off on our terms..."

Kenji began speaking on possible scenarios, and the class had to admit that he usually did come up with intriguing abilities for them to use, and for them to keep going forward, to fight against the new threats that they would be facing.

* * *

After readying themselves, they all met up in a giant hall. Students from across different academies, had gathered. Shiketsu, and other schools all held scornful eyes for the U.A class, though most just waved it off without a concern in the world.

Before them all was a stage that seemed to have a man that looked ready to pass out on it. Kenji couldn't help but feel the man's fatigue from here, and wondered why he was like that briefly, before catching the eyes of Inasa who scornfully looked right at Shoto.

Shoto didn't even seem to notice that much. Instead, she just hugged onto Kenji's arm.

His eyes caught the sight of Yasuo looking towards him, and when seeing that Kenji was looking, gave a smile so Kenji returned it, but the tension could be felt between the two of them. Miki looked back and saw Mineta, and waved, who felt his heart soar from the cute smile she gave towards him.

But then that feeling again...

When Kenji was outside, he felt it, something was off, but he didn't know what it was.

His eyes scanned the crowd, but because there were so many people, he couldn't see which was making him feel like this.

"Okay..." The tired individual spoke up, his hair was a mess, and his eyes were swaying left to right, while leaning an elbow on the stand before him, his mouth lazily touching the microphone. "...it's time to begin this...exam." He yawned, catching some people off guard. "I'm from...the Safety Commission. And the names Mera….ooh God, I'm so tired, I need to have a sleep...we're so understaffed..."

"This guys close to passing out~"

Sakura sang out, waving her hands up and down, a stark contrast to how the man on the stage was.

"So, about the contents of this licence thing. Basically, 1540 competitors that are here, will take part in a free for all exercise or whatever we're calling it this year..." Kenji and some of the others glanced at the other, not sure what to make of this guy. "Many people have expressed doubts about Hero's roles in society with many different things factoring into it. Now, onto the actual exam. The first 100 students to fulfill the requirements will pass today."

"First 100...but there's so many..."

Momo murmured, Irina furrowed her eyebrows.

"I guess it's a test meant to see how fast you can respond to situations you've been placed in, like how at Kamino, you didn't have time to simply stand around, people could die if you don't respond as fast as you can."

Momo glanced at Irina, nodding her head.

"I believe you're right. But still, with so many people here, the chances of people here getting a licence is-"

"Less than one percent." Kenji finished off, Tsuyu glanced at Kenji with worry. "Don't worry Tsu-chan, we've still got a chance of passing our exams. We just have to work together, and respond as fast as we can. Like Irina said, if this is about speed, then we, who's already been in life and death situations, know how to respond the quickest."

Tsuyu nodded in agreement, as Mera continued.

"Now to explain about the actual event." The man yawned some more, rubbing his eyes, and showcased three circle targets. "Each student will have three targets placed on their bodies. Place them wherever you want, though they have to be visible to everyone so you can't hide them. Also, you'll be given six red balls each, and use them to touch the targets of those who are your opponents. Once all three go out, then you're finished, and the person to land the last hit on your target, will take credit for defeating that person. Additionally, you have to take out two students in order to move on."

They began handing out targets, and balls. Kenji casually placed on on his chest, on his right thigh, and he went to take his last one when Katsuki grabbed it, and smirked.

"Hey Ken, I'll place this on your-"

"No! Don't put it there!"

"I was going to say your back." Kenji gave a sheepish smile, while Katsuki snickered, leaning closer. "Oh, I get it, you thought I meant something else." Her eyes drifted to his hip area, smacking her lips together. "Nope, don't want anyone else touching that part of you."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, while the others watched the roof open up. From that, they saw that the building they had been inside, opened itself up into a rocky terrain, with other terrains around the area. Including one with large buildings, an industrial area, a highway section, among other places that one would do battle in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikari sat with Aizawa, and Joke, along with Eri who sat beside her, watching as the students had to split up into their own schools, and took off in different directions to get ready. Joke glances at Hikari who whistles innocently.

"So, are we about to see your boy kicking some major butt?"

"Who knows, I'm sure my son understands this exam...ooh, I remember when I did my own with Kuro-kun! Remember that Aizawa-chan?" Aizawa grumbled, nodding slowly. "Back then, you used to follow me around like a lost puppy, and you cheered for me~ "

Aizawa glanced at Hikari who gave a wide smile.

"I recall you taking me, Present Mic, and Oboro around with you."

"I was teaching you right from wrong, is all. Besides, it turned out great, you became an awesome Hero~" Hikari leaned forward, watching as the time drew closer, and closer. "But, I'm sure you're curious Aizawa-chan about the growth of our students, aren't you?"

"It intrigues me, especially the likes of that Sakura girl, and your daughter Irina. The depths of their abilities are largely unknown to me. I have fought Sakura, and found out her intelligence is great, but your daughter used to be a leading member of the League, so I'm curious about how others are going to react to that."

Joke, seeing Aizawa's serious face, leaned closer.

"Marry me."

"Never."

"Don't say that, I'd be a perfect wife."

"For someone else, not me."

Aizawa replied with a dead pan, while Hikari poked his cheek.

"Give her a chance."

"No."

Aizawa said a single word, hoping that would be the end of it, but it wasn't.

"She'd be an amazing wife to you, she'd bring smiles into your life."

"That sounds horrible."

"I don't know, perhaps you do have a thing for Joke-chan after all, it seems Sakura understood something between you."

"N-No, she was mistaken."

Hikari giggled, which sent shivers down Aizawa's spine.

Joke stretched her arms, glancing at Eri, who reached out her hands when seeing Kenji run forward.

"Ken-chan! You can do it!"

Joke gave a wide smile to the young girl, and admired her spirit.

Hikari's eyes briefly caught the sight of her sister sitting down at a distance away from them all, and glanced in her direction.

Neither said anything, but they both knew that the tension was thick, and heavy.

* * *

Back with the others, the class began running forward, where Momo looked around their terrain, and then at the other ones around, judging which would be best for the students that were around, and what they could accomplish together.

"Ken-chan, taking advantages of these situations, we should be able to split ourselves off into these terrains that would be best for our Quirks." Momo began explaining her thoughts, and once she was done, she saw the others nodding in approval. "Alright then, I guess we'll just have to put the plan in motion and hope it goes according to plan."

"I'm sure that it will." Katsuki spoke up, appearing beside Kenji. "You and Ken, two of the smartest people came up with it, and thought of all of the variables. I hate to admit it but you two together can out think pretty much anyone and any kind of plan that enemies might have."

Kenji scratched the back of his head, while Momo looked on shyly.

But then the announced [Let the exam begin!] appeared over the intercom, igniting the start of the match.

Kenji looked around, sensing for Yasuo, and Miki, wondering what they were going to be doing.

The others looked around, and didn't see anyone coming at first, but then Kenji felt something coming through the earth, as did Irina.

"A ground assault! Irina!"

"You got it!"

Irina sent her wires into the ground, and a few seconds later, she flicked up her hand, and out came two balls which seemed to have been strengthened, Kenji glanced over towards the left, and placed his hand to Sero.

"Right, I got them!"

Sero extended his tape, wrapping around the objects, and launched them towards the right hand side, to where Kenji pointed, and released them, where they crashed through the rocky pillar that stood there, and smacked two students who were about to fire off long ranged Quirks backwards, hitting two of their targets, Sero smirking at the sight, but Kenji's face curled downwards.

"They're not coming full force. It must mean that they're waiting for us to make a move, and have laid a trap for us moving forward. If that's the case, then Momo-chan!"

"Right! Lets spring their trap!"

Momo stuck out her arms, and created what seemed to be shields, but had legs on them instead of normal shields. Kenji then thrusted his hand outwards, and allowed his Life to fill the shields, so they moved around like soldiers.

"Next, Uraraka-san, levitate them."

"O-Okay, I got it!"

Ochaco used her Quirk to levitate them, and they floated into the air. Then Mineta on the command of Kenji threw his balls at the shields, sticking to them and coated them so that no area wasn't covered in the balls.

They floated quite high, where Katsuki aimed her hands upwards, and announced "Now Minion!" so she released her Quirk, and as she did, Katsuki sent off a far away explosion, which created a shock wave that scattered all of the shields into different locations around them, where the shields slammed against the ground with Kenji using the Life aspect of the shields to bend their metal bodies in different ways that would allow them to catch enemies off guard.

But more than just springing the traps that the enemy had made, they also slammed against some students as well, pinning them down to the ground, and because of the weight of the shields, they couldn't move along with being trapped by the balls themselves.

However, while they were doing that, several flesh balls began raining down towards Kenji himself, attempting to take him out of the equation all together, Mina chuckled "Wow Kenji-kun, it seems they did target you, I've got it~" and threw up her arms with her acid springing off of her.

"Acid Veil!"

Using her Quirk, she created a wall that wasn't only hard, but also melted the flesh that was coming into contact with it, which made the user of the Quirk surprised that they even saw that coming all together.

Izuku was impressed that Kenji and Momo had managed to use the enemies attempts at a trap against them, seeing that the holes they had made, along with other things that were going to trap them with, like nets, and rope among others had been turned into their worst nightmare, having their traps sprung on themselves thanks to the heavy shields.

Saiko, who had witnessed what had happened, bit her lower lip.

"Damn, it seems that they saw through the trap of us baiting them and then switching in with a frontal assault, and even saw through the Meatball Quirk, that's quite impressive." She sipped some tea, which activated her Quirk, and allowed her already impressive I.Q to grow even more. "If that's what they want, then I guess we'll have to go with plan B after all hohohoho~"

She laughed like she was a high class woman, who was ready to bounce.

Inasa let out a sigh, seeing that a good chunk of people had been taken down with that single attack alone, so he raised up his hand, and wind began to circulate his hand while the mysterious boy watched on, his eyes not leaving Izuku's body, and looking rather dangerous.

"Then lets launch the balls!"

Responding to Shindo's voice, many students began throwing their balls towards Kenji and the others.

Momo furrowed her eyebrows, and went to move, when Irina stopped her, feeling the winds change with her wires spreading outwards.

"It seems that they're going for an all out assault already. The winds are changing, and we've seen the wind guy, so he's going to be going for that kind of assault. But, we have to be on guard Ken-chan, lets stop the air first, and see what their next move is."

Kenji also agreed, and Shoto grabbed Kenji's hand, allowing their Life, and Ice to mesh together, surrounding the pair.

Then the assault happened with the balls in the air. Many balls appeared, over one hundred easily, circulated in the air, gathering together, and Inasa smirked as his hand directed downwards towards the entire group.

"I don't think so!"

Kenji and Shoto released their combined Quirk into the sky, which allowed the Life to force the ice into the air, and by infusing the Life with the ice and the incoming air attack that Inasa released, the ice travelled up the air currents and froze the vortex of air in a single beautiful looking spire, Inasa's face began to sweat a little bit.

"They froze even the air...that's insane...that's truly insane..."

Inasa couldn't believe it, however Izuku smiled at the sight, seeing two Quirks combining together like that was amazing in his eyes, and seeing it up front like he was, he was glad to be apart of this class after all.

"It doesn't matter, that was only a trick anyway!"

Saiko directed her hand to Shindo who grinned, placing his hands on the ground.

"Now maximum tremor!"

Shindo went to release his power to vibrate the ground apart, Kenji grimaced.

"He can create earthquakes...r-right, erm...okay, Jiro-san! Use your heartbeat on the ground!"

"Yeah, I got it!"

Jiro plugged in her earphones to the amplifiers on her wrists, and touched the ground, when Jiro released her own heartbeat, and fractured the ground, in different places, where Kenji had said, so the ground became like a broken terrain, while Kenji released pulses of Death to delay the vibrations from reaching them, but it was difficult.

"Shoto-chan, use your ice in those crags in the ground, and fill them as deep as they go, and as high as you can without overexerting yourself. With that, the vibrations should hit the ice rather than the ground around us."

"Right, I've got it."

By the time that the tremors reached said ground after Kenji had to divert his attention away, Shoto had already filled the large broken areas with her ice and froze it as deep as she could, cutting off the line of sight of the others, as the tremors merely broke the ice, leaving the others in relative safety.

The ice pieces fell down to the ground, Kenji turned to Izuku.

"Deku-kun, unleash your kicks, and send that ice at the opponents!"

"Right, leave this to me Ken-kun!"

Using his new style, Shoot Style as he called it, along with the new shoes that Mei Hatsume had developed for him which allowed him to absorb the impact and redistribute the kinetic energy back out to increase the power of his kicks.

Izuku shot into the air, with the help of Sero using his tape to create a miniature platform, and reached the large pieces of ice falling down towards the ground, seeing a number of students ready to release long ranged Quirks, ranging from mud blasts, to Quirks that fired projectiles, so Izuku swung out his legs, in a twister, and caught the ice pieces up in a devastatingly strong kick, the air pressure alone launched the ice towards the long ranged students, who were forced to use their Quirks on the ice coming towards them rather than try and blind side the class as a whole.

" _Damn it, they're smarter than I had given credit for. It seems that our plans aren't going according to plan, they thought of a plan while just learning of our Quirks, resourceful...but, we haven't been outdone yet. We still have a few things going on for us, so wont lose to these people._ "

Saiko grit her teeth in annoyance, while Camie gained a simple yet soft smile, as Izuku returned to the ground, jumping back to the others, as a barrage of spikes rained down towards him, so Shoto placed her fire hand upwards, and Kenji did with his Death, mixing the powers together, and created a devastating blast of Death and fire together, which completely incinerated the spikes out of existence, protecting Izuku from the attack.

Saiko then waved her hand, and three people stepped forward.

"Come on, time for one of our ultimate combinations. You wont get away this time."

One began to grow into a large size, while another touched a piece of stone that had been shaped into a club. Finally, the third one was seemingly increasing the durability of the stone weapon that the giant was wielding.

The giants size wasn't as large as Mt Lady, but he was rather big, dwarfing the students a good deal.

Momo noticed that the girl Saiko was glaring towards her.

"Ken-chan, it's her. That girl drinking the tea, she's the one who's coming up with these ideas, she's very clever at combining others abilities together."

"I see, and it seems that she's got her eyes on you, can you handle her?"

Momo bit her lip, unsure if she could or not...

But then saw Kenji giving her an encouraging smile, so she did the same.

"Leave her to me Ken-chan, I shall stop her."

Kenji was glad Momo was coming into her own, but they still had a giant to handle.

"H-Holy shit, they've made a giant that can topple us all..."

Kirishima grimaced, Kenji wondered what to do, when Irina stepped forward.

"I guess if they fight with a giant, then so will we! Don't worry little bro, leave this to big sis, and her boyfriend~" Irina sent her wires into the sky, knitting them together, until they became like a blanket of wires in the air, which darkened the area by blocking off the light from the sun. "Eclipse is the name of this move, and it allows my boyfriend to grow even stronger! Tokoyami-kun! Do it!"

"Right! Dark Shadooooooooooooooooooooow!"

Dark Shadow sprang out of Tokoyami's stomach, and grew larger and larger under the blanket of darkness. Because Irina had made it appear like it was night for Tokoyami, his powers had increased to the point that they were in the forest, however unlike there, Dark Shadow wasn't running rampage, and that was thanks to Irina.

"Irina-chan! I'm here~"

"Hehe, Dark Shadow, kick that giants ass!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!"

Dark Shadow charged forward, while the others were impressed.

"Wow, them together are a scary combination."

Kaminari whispered, Kenji slowly nodding, seeing Dark Shadow bat away a good number of students in his path, which allowed Tsuyu to throw her balls with accuracy against one students targets, whipping her tongue around and hit all three targets, taking him out.

"That's one down for me, and one to go ribbit."

"Ooh me too!"

Sato yelled, having seen opportunity to a nearby enemy, and taken him out of the competition.

"Holy damn, she truly is someone that can control the behemoth...ooh damn, need to think of a counter plan..."

Saiko grimaces at the sight. Dark Shadow moves closer and closer to the giant.

Saiko waves her hand, and two ninja looking students come out, and shoot what seems to be mud, and water together at Dark Shadow. But, Dark Shadow merely brushes them off, with a flick of his wrist, knocking them down, which allowed the giant to come close to Dark Shadow.

"I don't care who you are! Have this!"

The giant rose his weapon and swung it down at Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow retaliated by swinging his claws upwards, and sliced right through the weapon that the giant held, dropping the chunks down onto the ground where his fist aimed true, and punched the giant right in the face, or so he tried, when the giant caught the fist, and wrestled with Dark Shadow, surprising even Tokoyami.

"He must have some strength to be able to do that..."

Tokoyami couldn't believe it, seeing Dark Shadow being suppressed like he was.

So he put more effort into it while Saiko raised her hand.

"It seems that we aren't down for the count after all. While that's happening Inasa-kun, how about using your Quirk against that Kenji boy."

"I guess, though I'd prefer a fight between us personally...but, if this is the best I've got then fine!"

Inasa's hands went into the air, and began manipulating the wind around him. It became more and more intense, and his hand aimed directly for Kenji who was battling off some close range Quirk users with his hand to hand combat.

At the same time, Saiko directed a comrade of hers, who had a Cold Air Quirk to add to Inasa's whirlwind, creating a mass of freezing cold air that would stop most people on the spot, which Saiko thought would give them ample opportunity to take them down.

Camie watches on, and sees Kenji was busy with handling some others that had gotten close with Ojiro swinging his tail around, and knocked a good few back as did Iida's kicks, secretly moves forward, and opens her mouth.

Without making a word known, Inasa unleashes his cold air blast at Kenji….

But it went through him, as if he wasn't there, surprising Inasa.

"W-What?!"

Camie closes her mouth, and doesn't say a word, but another Shitetsu student with purple hair turns to Camie.

"Camie! Why are you doing that?!"

"Hehehe, what can I say? I can't let you do that~"

"Ugggggggggggggh! That's it, you're going to be meatballed! I'll change you back later!"

Using his Quirk, Meatball, he was able to separate his flesh from his body, and turn others into a ball of flesh. The flesh goes at Camie with high speed, who yells "Kenji-kun!" so his eyes shoot for her, and he extends his hand, concentrating on a sphere of Death, and then with Life Wings on it, shoots it out at a high speed, destroying the flesh that nearly touched Camie's body, Saiko's eyes narrowing considerably.

"So diverse!"

As she yelled that out, she heard a punching sound reverberating around the area.

Turning, she saw that Dark Shadow had managed to push the giants hand backwards, and unleashed a punch that hit him squarely in the face, the intense power knocking him down onto the ground, and made him cry out, which shook the ground with the falling of the giant, creating a shock wave from his body.

"Now, I shall take you out!"

Tokoyami threw three balls, where Dark Shadow hit them to the giants targets, on his chest, left leg, and right arm, and took him out of the competition, also allowing him to score one win, and only needed one more.

"Ooh yeah! That's awesome Tokoyami-kun!"

Irina cheered for her boyfriend, who in turn gained a slightly shy face, but mostly remained in a chuunibyou like state, folding his arms, and muttering "Indeed, my darkened power has overcome the giants might." which made Irina's eyes swirl with intense feelings.

However, that was soon replaced with shock when Shindo came close to Dark Shadow, and his hand went to grab the hulking beast.

Irina, thinking quickly, undid the eclipse from her wires, which in turn shrunk Dark Shadow down a good deal, avoiding Shindo's hand from touching him, Tokoyami looked relieved, but then shuddered as seeing more and more students coming for them.

"They don't stop coming!"

Toru complained, Katsuki however smirked.

"That's how it has to be after all, they're going to attack us, so we have to retaliate back!"

"Alright everyone, we have to make it brighter, they keep coming so we have to do it now." Kenji stepped forward with the other users of light, while his hand went towards Sakura who nodded. "Sakura, are you ready?"

"Yes, preparations are complete~"

"Then use it please. Everyone else, cover your ears!"

"Aah yes of course! Melody of Love!"

Sakura produced what seemed to be a microphone that was attached to her headset, and tapped it, which seemed to amplify the noise.

Sakura channeled her Quirk through the voice, and began to sing.

"I'm coming home, I'm come home~ Tell the world that I'm coming home~" Her voice radiated a beautiful pink energy that was enhanced thanks to the mic, and spread out to the masses, who began lifting their heads towards Sakura, enchanted by her voice. "Let the rain wash away~ All of the pain of yesterday~ I know my Kingdom awaits~ And they've forgiven my mistakes~ I'm coming home~ I'm coming home~ Tell the world that I'm coming, home~"

Because of her Quirk, the others were enchanted by her voice. Confusion came to them, why they were enchanted. The stronger willed ones fought against it, but some couldn't, and fell completely head over heels with her.

"Ooh my God, her voice..."

"It's so beautiful...the rains washing it away..."

"All the pain...of yesterday...my pains going...away..."

"She's coming home...she's coming home..."

Tears formed in some of the students eyes, crying at the beautiful nature of her voice, along with how her Quirk was affecting them.

The technique itself wasn't as powerful as a direct attack like she usually did, and she couldn't keep it going up for long, but it was focusing on stopping a crowd long enough for her or her allies to do some damage in the meantime, it was Sakura's own Super Move, Melody of Love.

Inasa also was affected by the power, touching the place under his eyes, and felt some tears coming down.

"I don't get it...but, this makes me forget all of my troubles...I know we should be fighting...but, I don't want to...all I want to do is go home...she's coming home..."

"I know what you mean...I just want to listen to this forever...they've forgiven my mistakes..."

Saiko added, her face falling deeper and deeper into love...

Seeing them under Sakura's thrall, even a little bit who was reaching her limit, Momo gave the thumbs up to the others.

The light users from the group of U.A students came forward, and each took part of the area they were going to blind in quick succession, with Toru, Katsuki, Aoyama, Kenji, and Momo each taking a place where they could unleash their light based powers.

"All eyes on me! Say cheese! Light Refraction!"

"Die!"

"Ooh my, it's my turn! Try this!"

"I guess this is it!"

"Yes, have a flash bang!"

Toru used her Quirk to produce a blinding light, while Katsuki also used her own Quirk to produce an intense light that took others by surprise as did Aoyama, who did a hip thrust that Sakura found to be rather provocative if she did say so herself, and Kenji also used his Quirk to produce an intense ray of light, the students that attacked them were surprised, and blinded at the same time, unable to do anything.

"D-Damn it, the rumours weren't a lie, they are intelligent people, who can think of plans while in the heat of battle!"

Saiko raged while they tried to recover from the light.

* * *

However, it seemed that the mysterious boy and girl weren't bothered by the light, and had used their hands to cover their eyes.

"All according to plan, right brother?"

"That's right, I knew that Father would be able to think of ways around these plans. And that's exactly what I wanted to see after all." The young man revealed his face to be Hajime, and stood beside him was Misaki. "Now, Misaki, let us watch Father capture these people, while we get the chance to find Izuku Midoriya on his lonesome. You handle Sakura and the people she's with, alright?"

"Of course, I will subdue them."

Hajime nodded, watching with keen interest at Kenji's planning skills.

He knew his Father was smart, but to see all of these different attacks, and bait and switches, it impressed him so much that he was almost moved to tears by how amazing Kenji was in his eyes, and thought that he wouldn't be able to overcome Kenji's plans no matter what he did, so he merely had plans set about to see what his Father would do to counteract them.

But then their eyes flickered when looking at their Father, as if they were uncertain about something, turning to the other.

"Wait, Hajime...why are we here...?"

"Because of...Izuku Midoriya...yes, that's right..."

He seemed unsure, as Misaki looked towards her Father with a bright smile.

"I don't want to fight...Dad's right there. I want to go home with Dad." Misaki went to raise her hand and call to Kenji, when an intense pain shot through her skull, and she screams while tears flowed down her face. "A-Aaaaaaaaaaagh!"

"Misaki!" Hajime bent down, and tried to help his sister, when a sharp pain went through his own head. "A-Aaaaaaaagh...m-my head..."

"D-Dad...D-Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy!"

Misaki screamed, which caught Kenji's attention.

However, between everyone yelling, he couldn't see who it was calling his name.

" _Who's yelling, they seem to be in more pain, that pains hitting me deep inside but why..._ " Kenji tried to sense for the person, but when he did, it was like his senses were being messed with. " _I can't get a good read...what's...is this someone's Quirk being able to mess with my senses...? I need to see what's going on..._ "

Kenji seemed confused, so he began running in that direction in case someone truly was hurt, as Hajime, and Misaki's cries stopped, standing up calmly like robots.

"Come Misaki, before Father notices us."

"Yes, brother."

Seemingly, something had changed within them, and they moved away at high speed.

By the time Kenji got to that location, he couldn't see anyone that was calling his name...

But then with his eyes somewhat blind, Shindo saw Kenji on his own, so he charged him, and attempted to use his Quirk, when Katsuki socked him in the face, and blasted him away.

"Kacchan, thanks for the save."

"Ken, what are you doing? You could have been taken out by that idiot shaker."

"I know but...I heard someone calling out...I thought someone was in pain...I don't know why...but it felt familiar...I don't understand, I've been feeling weird since this began, and something's happened to my senses..."

Katsuki wondered what he meant by that, but they didn't have time to talk, so grabbed his hand.

"Come on, lets get back."

Kenji nodded, and quickly ran back to Class 1A, but had a sinking feeling something was going on.

* * *

With the groups of people blinded, at the same time Kenji did that, Irina stepped forward.

"Leave it to me!"

Irina used her lines to cleave through the ice, creating what seemed to be small cages around the target, and she announced "Tokoyami-kun!" who nodded, releasing Dark Shadow, who grabbed the cages, and launched them in directions that she had ordered, but not before Kenji said "Mineta-san, use your balls inside of the cage!" as he made it back to the others, so Mineta screamed, and threw his balls into the cage, sticking across the walls of the ice cage.

The cages of ice rained down on many students, putting them within a cage themselves, and thanks to Mineta's balls, trapped them against the walls, unable to break free. Though some like Saiko, and her school managed to dodge out of the way just in time thanks to Misaki helping them along.

Even Shindo was trapped with a cage of ice, which slammed itself into the ground, and caused him to rub his eyes in annoyance, though Inasa managed to direct his hand upwards, and create a whirlwind that blew the ice away at incredible speeds.

However, Hajime walked closer, tapping on the cage Shindo was in, and shattered it apart with a single flick of his finger.

"W-What kind of power do you have?"

"Sorry, I cannot divulge, and now it is time to begin the second round."

Shindo didn't quite get what he was talking about, but Hajime hid his face, seeing that Kenji seemed to be ready, turning to the other students.

"I think we've got a good idea on their Quirks now along with trapping a huge chunk of their fighting force, so lets split them up! My group with me!"

Kenji ordered, so he, Katsuki and Tsuyu with him, took off.

He used his Quirk to fly through the area with the others on his back.

"Come on then! I'll shake you apart!"

He went flying past Shindo who tried to grab him, but Kenji spun around and kicked Shindo's face to the side, drawing his eyes to the ground due to the intensity of the kick.

What he and the others didn't notice was Kenji managed to grab a sample of blood from Shindo as he flew past, having used his Death Quirk to cut Shindo, and have Life repair the wound quite fast so he didn't suffer any negative damage, and in the meantime, with a slight trick of his hands, scooped up enough blood that it filled about half of the glass container he had, which he put away.

Then he shot off once more, flying by Shiketsu students where he grabbed Camie, who held out her hand, with Inasa's eyes focused in on them, and gave chase, along with Shindo, and a bunch of others following after them.

"Ooh, please follow me who's in my group~!"

Sakura ran in the direction of the city followed by Kirishima, Iida, and Mina with their pursuers also giving chase, Misaki being one of them.

"Alright, we'll take ours to the different city area everyone!"

Momo gathered herself, Jiro, Ojiro and Shoji together, running towards the city, a different part than the one that Sakura had gone too, and saw that Saiko had chased after her.

"I guess, that means you're with me Tokoyami-kun, Kaminari-kun and Aoyama-kun huh! Ooh my, all boys with me~ Lets see what happens~ I hope we aren't ambushed or anything~"

Tokoyami, Aoyama and Kaminari all followed after Irina who ran for the highway, with their own pursuers chasing them down as well.

"Hagakure-san and...and…okay...Mineta-san with me."

While that happened, Shoto calmly walked off with Toru, and Mineta to an industrial estate, who Kenji had asked to take with her, knowing that she could stop him from being perverted, and also, because he didn't want Mineta to go with Sakura or his sister, and with Toru there, she'd be able to stop his progress also if he had tried anything.

* * *

From a distance, Yasuo stood with Miki, who blinked in rapid succession.

"Amazing, they turned the situation around for them. That was quite the opener to a battle, I was worried a few times Kenji and the others might get taken out."

Miki said with a light smile on her face, Yasuo cracked his neck side to side.

"They tried to use quantity, over quality, that's not how you go about it in this situation. The schools against U.A had some teamwork, but their biggest flaw is that they weren't looking out for one another, while you could see in U.A several times that they were back to back, covering the weaknesses their classmates had. Everyone else was out for themselves, so that's why their formations were broken more easily as their weaknesses became more apparent, rather than the U.A students who's weaknesses were hidden by the combinations that they used. Either way, Miki, lets prepare for facing off against Kenji."

"I'm not fighting him."

Miki replied while looking side to side.

Yasuo coughed a little bit.

"E-Excuse me?"

"I said, I'm not fighting him."

"But..."

"You'd only tell me it was a fight between you and him anyway, so there's no place for me in that battle. However, I will be there so you don't go too far Yasuo."

Yasuo huffed, folding his arms in annoyance.

"I'm only trying to prove my strength, that's all."

"Nothing about those buried emotions, that you keep hiding away? You can lie to others, but not to me. There's things that need to be resolved after all, we can't keep being like this."

Yasuo's mouth curled downwards.

"Come on, lets clear out an area for us to fight. I don't want anyone else getting involved. You'll help me with that at least, right?"

"I guess. Though, I am worried about that seven year old boy, I saw him shaking, he must be so frightened being on a battlefield like this. I really should go and keep him safe."

Yasuo sweat dropped seeing Miki attempt to go and get Mineta, and pulled her hand along.

"Come on, lets go. He's fine."

Miki rolled her eyes, following after her brother with her hands behind her back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Izuku, Ochaco, Sero, and Sato stood together within the rocky terrain.

"I guess that means, we've got this area...it seems to be the best, with everyone here able to fight in this area...and no one else is around besides a certain few..."

Izuku seeing that the majority of people were leaving after the other groups to try and trap them down, or they simply were trapped within cages of ice, and unable to break free, wondered what their plan of attack should be next, who they should go for.

Izuku was astonished by what he had just witnessed.

Seeing how they managed to cut off a major fighting force with their tactics.

"Again, I'm impressed by how Ken-kun and Yaoyorozu-san can mesh their minds together. They thought of everything, even how they were going to stop air assaults, ground assaults, front and back, traps and tricks. They had planned for common attacks and planned while in the middle of fighting after observing others Quirks briefly. I truly do envy their teamwork."

Izuku spoke candidly, Ochaco rubbed the back of her head.

"You're right Deku-kun, it is pretty amazing to see them doing all of this together, but that's because they've known one another since they were kids, right? So they are going to have the best teamwork. They managed to stop a majority of the group attacking us, and left us with only a few people left to fight. And once we've done here, we can pass the exam!"

"Oh you think it is that simple?" The new voice alerted them, so they turned to see Hajime stood there with a grin on his face. "Hey, Izuku, what's going on?"

Izuku couldn't believe his eyes.

Seeing someone who looked like Kenji.

It wasn't just looked like either, it nearly was a twin of Kenji's besides a few details being different, like the hair colour, and eye colour.

But apart from that, it was pretty clear that this was Kenji's child.

"Y-You...a-are you Hajime-san…?"

Izuku recalled how Kenji had described his kids to him, and seeing Hajime before him, it was no doubt who this person was.

"Deku, do you know him?"

Ochaco's question was met with uncertainty from Izuku.

He didn't say anything, he didn't want to give anything away.

But seeing Hajime stood before him, he definitely understood that this was going to be a very difficult battle for them to face.

"That's right." Hajime kicked off the ground, and shot like a bullet for Izuku, appearing before him, and grinned devilishly. "I'm going to destroy you for what you've done to my Father."

Izuku felt panic entering his heart, shaking his head side to side.

"W-Wait a second, I haven't done anything!"

Hajime didn't accept that though, and strolled forward which forced Izuku to take steps backwards.

"Don't lie to me, Izuku Midoriya, I saw it. You attacked my Father mercilessly! You tried to kill him! You think I'd let you get away with that?!"

"H-Hajime-san, please wait! If you speak to your Father, then we can sort this-"

"You have no right to be in the presence of my Father, so don't even attempt it. I will rid you from this world now, Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku watched with fearful eyes as Hajime stomped onto the ground, and used his Repel Quirk to shatter the ground, which came up in chunks.

The others cried at the feeling while Hajime glanced at them.

"This doesn't concern you, leave."

"N-No! We can't do that!"

Sero snapped, and threw his tape towards Hajime.

However, the instant Hajime grabbed it, it was repelled backwards, and slapped Sero right in the face with such force that he was brought off his feet, and went hurdling backwards into a nearby wall, making him cry out from the hit.

"Sero-kun!" Ochaco cried, then turned to Hajime who just stared at them. "That wasn't nice! Why did you do that!?"

Hajime's face curled upwards.

"I told you, not to get involved. You may leave, and continue the exam. Though, if you attempt to get in the way of my fight with Izuku Midoriya, then I wont be pleased and will not hold back on any of you." His eyes went towards Izuku's own, who panicked. "So, Izuku, what are you going to do? Are you going to fight me? For my Father, to protect him from you and your Sensei All Might, I shall shatter you apart!"

Izuku didn't know what he could do.

He felt panic growing within him, and he wasn't sure what he could do now against Hajime.

But he saw that something wasn't right.

It seemed like he was almost out of it...

Like something else was influencing him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura, along with her group sped through the area, realizing that they were being chased by a few people that wanted to take them out of the fight at hand.

Running through the city, trying to find a good place for them to challenge the enemies that were coming for them.

Kirishima's eyes went towards Sakura, who was shining positively, and didn't even seem to be bothered that she was in an exam. She was completely relaxed, and that was something he had to admire about her.

Her determination and her positive nature, all mixed together into a really nice young woman.

He also remembered something that Kenji had said before the exam begun.

[ _Since we're going to be splitting off, if Sakura went with me during this phase of the exam, she'd be targeted more, and she might try and help me too much which would place her in danger since she's that kind hearted, and with me being her Father and all, it's my job to keep her safe, so please keep her safe. She's a very smart girl, but she's still new to this world, so please be there for her when I can't be, I know you're strong enough to protect her in my place._ ]

Recalling the words Kenji had spoken to him privately, and how he truly did worry about Sakura being targeted.

Kirishima tightened his hand, and thought " _Don't worry Kenji, I'll protect this girl._ " as they continued running through the area, his eyes kept on Sakura, while the others remained calm

However, she kept glancing at Iida, and it seemed like she was wary of him.

Mina found it quite funny that she occasionally gave the 'I'm watching you.' eyes to Iida, who seemed troubled by what was happening.

"We should soon be there to stop this assault of students, okay? Getting to a location desirable for us and disastrous for them is all apart of planning ahead when getting into a fight. However, if we can't achieve disastrous for them, which in this case would be difficult, we will have to achieve the desirable for us part of that tactic."

Sakura informed the others, and showcased her serious side.

Despite being usually free spirited, and kind, she could also be serious when in the face of battle.

Iida however raised his hand.

"May I ask a question?!"

"Yes, what is it?"

Sakura replied with a serene smile on her lips.

"Because you are intelligent, you have an idea on what we're going to do, yes? Because I also have some ideas on how to use our Quirks together."

"Of course, everyone can contribute to the team~ Though please don't yell or be a Villain about it."

Iida backed away slowly while Sakura showed a peace sign towards him.

"Hahaha! She thinks you're a Villain! That's so adorable! Though I can get why, you do come across as a Villain like character sometimes with your actions, and what not. It can be rather intimidating to say the least."

Mina exclaimed highly, Iida showed a troubled expression on his face.

"Y-Yes, anyway! Your Quirk, and how you used it before with your voice, perhaps we could use that opportunity to stun the enemies long enough for us to stop their advancements! Then perhaps, we could use our balls to take out two people each! We don't have to disable all of them, but simply only some of them for our plans to work!"

"You're right about that, but it is going to be difficult. It takes me a few seconds to convert my power to my voice, and send it out. That's why Pa...Kenji-kun and the others had to blind the people before I could attempt something like that. We'd have to come up with a distraction, which I think we could do."

"Hmmmm?"

Iida's wondering's were cut short when the students began to appear near them. They piled in from the left and right, all aiming for the young men and women. Sakura looked between each and everyone of them with a keen smile on her face…

But then she stopped when recognizing a girl within the crowd, stepping forward.

The young girl wore a school girl uniform, and her eyes radiated a beautiful light.

"N-No way..."

Sakura whispered, hoping that what she was seeing, wasn't what she was seeing right now.

"Is something the matter?"

Kirishima's question was met with a small laugh.

"Sakura." Misaki called, stepping forward. "What are you doing?"

Sakura stepped forward, having a hand over her heart.

"I-I should be asking you that Misaki! Why are you in this exam? You don't go to any school that I know of...so why are you here…? And why didn't you show up until now…? Papa would be excited to see you..."

"Because, we were placed here to come. Big sister, I have to take you back now."

Sakura's eyes lowered while Kirishima, Iida, and Mina all yelled "BIG SISTER! LITTLE SISTER!?" and had their shaky hands pointed at Misaki who simply bowed her neck downwards.

"But, Misaki, why would you want to go back? Papa's here! You can come with me, and we'll..."

"You're coming back with us, back to the doctor."

Misaki's eyes narrowed in on Sakura, and she noticed something.

Misaki seemed to be out of it.

Like she couldn't really focus herself.

Like something was happening with her…

"Misaki, please don't do this...what has he done to you...?"

Misaki cracked her neck backwards, and snapped her fingers. Responding to that, a beast steps forward. It was a hulking beast, and then other students stepped forward, while Misaki remained in the background, showcasing a soft smile.

Kirishima walked closer to Sakura, and whispered in her ear.

"You said to me once that you all were designed for a specific purpose, right?"

"Yes, like me for instance, I was made to have allies turn on one another, and have them become our allies, so force recruitment you could say. Hajime was made to be the heavy hitter to deal the damage and so on and so forth."

"So, what about this girl? What was her role?"

"She was designed to be the medic."

Kirishima released a breath, glad that she wasn't a heavy hitter or anything of that nature.

"So, she can just heal peoples wounds." Kirishima looked at Sakura who held a sheepish smile. "R-Right? She's just a healer, isn't she?"

Sakura chuckled awkwardly, she wasn't exactly thrilled about explaining what was going to be happening.

"Well..." Sakura trailed off, now Kirishima was beginning to feel worried about what was going to happen. "...but, Kirishima-kun, there's something wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Misaki...she's acting differently...she's usually so kind and gentle...but she's feeling so much anger...it doesn't seem real...I think the doctors done something to Misaki, to make her like this...he's controlling her somehow...he has to be...and if big brother Hajime's here too...then we're going to be in danger, he can even take down Pro Hero's without worry...we all were designed to destroy Hero's...even Misaki can take down Hero's despite her Quirk being more support but...she can still take down Pro's like the rest of us..."

"Are you saying that she's being brainwashed?"

"To put it basically...yeah. The doctor is...he's a very horrible human being, and would do this to us...to him, we're just powerful puppets to move as he sees fit..."

"And you said she can take down Pro Hero's..."

"Yes."

"Then we have to hold out until Kenji arrives, right?"

Sakura adopted a soft smile, but pain etched itself on her face.

"Yes, until Papa arrives, or we're noticed...though I'm sure they've thought of that. In fact, I'm sure that we, and whoever big brother Hajime's with, to the outside world, it will seem like everything's fine. Essentially, we're on our own right now."

Kirishima looked on with a worried expression.

Seeing the pained expression on Sakura's face, and the same with Misaki's, though hers was mixed with anger.

* * *

Meanwhile, from the stands, Joke looked on with an impressed expression on her face, her eyes had danced between 1A from U.A and her own students, among the others. Eri's hands reached outwards, and she showcased a cute smile on her face.

"Hikari-chan, did you see that? Ken-chan and the others were so cool…"

"Indeed, they were quite cool, huh~?"

Having witnessed how they were outpaced by a class, when they had over one hundred, it was surprising, yet also she was rather intrigued.

"Damn, that's quite the battle opener. I've not seen U.A counter so many before. Even with a relatively short period to do it as well. It is as if they had planed for everything."

Aizawa on the other hand nodded his head.

"I hadn't expected anything different from Yaoyorozu and Mikami. Those two together are a very scary combination."

"So, what? They can see the future? Because it looked like that to me."

Joke didn't quite understand how that came to be.

But Hikari folded her arms, and explained.

"No, they can't see the future. They just planned for nearly every kind of attack they could do."

Joke didn't seem to believe that.

She didn't think they'd be able to plan for everything.

"That must have been difficult-"

"It was." Aizawa carried on. "Of course they couldn't know the power of each individual student, but they made a generalization of the abilities they could possess and used the appropriate countermeasure against the students that they would be facing, and as you saw, came up with strategies as the fight was happening, as they witnessed the Quirks being used."

"But, they must have known taking all of them down would be impossible. At least with a counter attack that they had given. They didn't even get them all."

Joke argued with Aizawa.

Aizawa nodded slowly.

"Of course they knew. They also figured that the enemies would know of their Quirks, since their fights within the Sports Festival was broadcast, so they held a disadvantage over that to begin with. But they also showed combination techniques, and things they hadn't shown in the Sports Festival, and how they've progressed. They probably also knew that the enemy had some powerful hitters, like Inasa, and that kid Shindo among some good strategists as well. However, it seems that Mikami and Yaoyorozu also thought of that and rather staying in a group, they divided the enemies into manageable group sizes, while trapping all of the others so they couldn't get through."

"But dividing up, doesn't that seem a little insane? Aren't they sitting ducks?"

That's how Joke saw it.

But Hikari saw it a little differently to that.

"Staying together they would be." Hikari informed. "Kenji and the others decided to maximize their talents and combine with students that would have the best Quirks to compliment their own. In fighting, it is basics to team up with the familiar, or something that could assist you. Kenji and Momo-chan split up the teams into something that would work for each team. However, it still isn't going to be easy, there are still a good chunk of people left, and they knew that going into the fight, but managed to create a division within their enemies. In our society now, teamwork is essential, especially with All Might having had to retire, and these kids are showcasing how they can work in teams, how to split enemy groups apart, and how to maximize the potential within each member. If they had remained together, then there was a higher chance that the enemy could use some combination attack that the others couldn't get through. But with splitting up enemies forces, they've taken an advantage."

Joke listened intently to what was being said, and couldn't deny that it sounded pleasing to her ears.

"I think I understand what you're saying. But even then, will they succeed?"

"Only time will tell if they can or can't succeed. However, I'm confident in my boy, and I hope that he shines like the star that he is supposed to be~ And as for my daughter, I've got the same confidence in her that I do him~"

Hikari was sure of it.

Kenji and Irina would manage to be able to fight off their opponents, and take them down.

Though she did feel something inside of her.

Like something was off.

But for the life of her, she couldn't place it.

Each time she glanced at Izuku's group, something just seemed to be different.

"Is something wrong?"

Aizawa's question to Hikari was met with a simple smile.

"Of course not."

"You're lying, what is it?"

Hikari showed a less than happy expression.

"I get the feeling something is off."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but whenever I look down at the fields...I sense something overbearing. I sense...sadness, and pain, and longing. Things like that. It's so strong that it cuts through others emotions I usually sense. I can't really explain it that well."

Aizawa's eyes went over the field, wondering what if anything that he could tell from what was happening down there.

But as he was, he couldn't feel a single thing wrong, and wondered for a brief moment if Hikari was imagining it. But when it came to her, he was sure that she probably was feeling something that was off, different, so he had to trust in her, and hope that whatever it was, they'd be able to find it quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenji, Katsuki, Tsuyu, and Camie arrived at their destination, an area filled with various small buildings, along with some small mountains nearby. The pavement was smooth, Kenji seeing several places to hide, and or use to take advantage of.

Kenji thought that this would be a good enough area for them to move, and use.

However, Kenji felt a spike of emotions within himself, coming from the battlefield in Izuku's general direction. But it was only there for a few moments, and then it disappeared.

"What the hell is going on..."

"Is something wrong Kenji-chan ribbit?"

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

"No...I guess not. Maybe it's just the exam itself..." He felt that Inasa and the others were coming. "Be ready, we've got an army coming for us."

"Heh, we aren't going to be beaten by mere fools like these!"

Katsuki stated with a strength filled expression on her face.

Camie tipped her hat off to Kenji.

"Well, it seems that all eyes are on us~"

Kenji couldn't agree more, seeing Shindo, and his class, along with stragglers that survived the trappings of Kenji's plan. Seeing Inasa also floating nearby, he seemed to be staring intently towards Kenji.

"So, it seems that we've got a battle going at last! Man, I'm so excited! I wasn't really into the large scale battles, but having a fight like this is better for us! Hahaha! Go Plus Ultra Kenji-kun and others! We will show you our own Plus Ultra!"

Katsuki rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful, dealing with a nutcase that keeps laughing." Tsuyu went to speak, when Katsuki shot a glare for her so she backed down. "Anyway, come on you nutcases! Show us what you've got, Ken and I will destroy you!"

"We're here too ribbit."

"Frog Queen, Camie, name to be decided, Ken and I will be destroying you wind bastard! And you too shaker!"

Shindo backed away from Katsuki's aggressive attitude.

"Seriously, you seem to be quite angry."

"Of course I am! You tried stuff with my boyfriend, not allowed while I'm here!"

Shindo backed down while his school comrades, and some from other schools stepped forward.

"So tell me Mikami, what's it like to be hated by everyone around you?"

Kenji's eyes focused on Shindo, who didn't budge an inch from his gaze.

"It depends on who's around me, and who hates me."

Shindo grit his teeth and muttered "That was a cool answer." while tightening his hand.

"Even then, being someone who's always going to have push back from the Hero's, and civilians alike, it must be heart wrenching each time you try and do amazing things, yet you're always pushed down by society-"

"I know what you're trying to do, and it isn't going to work. Mind tricks like that wont work with me. I've heard everything you've said before, and even things you're probably going to say like, how I'm the son of the arguably the strongest Villain in Japan, and how people think I'll follow in that footstep. It isn't going to bother me, because I'm here for my licence like you are, not to try and convince anyone of who I am as a person."

Katsuki, Tsuyu, and Camie each gave bright smiles on their face.

That's the Kenji they liked to see.

One that took no nonsense from anyone, and wouldn't allow any words to bring him down, while not being cocky about it.

"That's right Ken, we'll kick all their asses!"

"You're right Kenji-chan, lets get them out of our way, and become Hero's ribbit!"

"Ooh yeah, this is gonna be sweet! Sorry Inasa-kun, and everyone, but I'm joining U.A for this fight, it seems to be quite the interesting side~"

Shindo was once again surprised.

He thought that his words would have at least brought him down a little bit.

But he was radiating confidence, but not cockiness, which he had to admire.

Inasa showed a tremendous smile on his face, and gave a thumbs up.

"I wasn't sure about you before, but you've got that fiery spirit that U.A's proud of! Alright then, let us have a decent match between us! I wont be holding back, so I suggest that you all don't hold back either!"

"Yes, that's a very good mindset to have Inasa-san!"

"Hahaha! You are a nice guy after all Kenji-kun! Lets be rivals rather than enemies!"

"Of course! Sounds great Inasa-san!"

Kenji pulled backwards as the air around Inasa became more violent with every second that passed. Shindo placed his hands on a nearby building, and using his vibration Quirk, broke through it, along with another student using his Stiffening Quirk to make the fragments of the building tougher, denser, and then another student used their Boomerang Quirk to touch each piece, which would always hit their target by controlling the trajectory of the objects launched.

Inasa's wind then enveloped the pieces of rubble that had been enhanced, and lifted them into the sky into a giant vortex. Up above, the giant vortex span around with various objects meshing together, and Kenji even saw some of the other students walking closer and closer, all of their Quirks turned on them.

However, rather than be worried, Kenji's face lit up.

"Alright then, now this is a challenge, isn't it Kacchan? I'm excited to face very powerful contenders, and learn from them, and grow stronger!"

Katsuki had sparks going off from her hands.

"Hell yeah it is. Time for us to use our combinations Ken, and blow these bastards away!"

Tsuyu raised a finger to her lips, then stood beside Kenji.

"Also, time for us to do the same Kenji-chan."

"Awww, I don't have any combinations with Kenji-kun…" Camie pouted, only to be replaced with determination. "But that doesn't mean I can't be useful! Lets go ahead everyone!"

Kenji's face grew into a larger smile, as the rubble in the sky all aimed for them.

They knew it was going to be difficult.

But they weren't going to back down.

They had a job to do, and that was to gain their licence.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we've got a few things going on this chapter, like the start of the exam!**

 **Most students went for Class 1A, but with Kenji and Momo together, they managed to come up with unique combinations and hold off the oncoming onslaught of attacks that the other schools dished out towards them though it proved quite difficult, and knowing that they were going to try and gang up on them by splitting them apart, Kenji and Momo along with the others came up with a plan to make in on their terms, rather than the enemies, and took out a good chunk of opponents.**

 **However, it seems for those who didn't guess about their identities last chapter, Hajime and Misaki are in the exams, and have had something done to them with intense pain shooting through their skulls to make them do what they're doing,** **Hajime has turned his sights onto Izuku mainly, though Ochaco, Sato, and Sero are also there to give assistance to Izuku. Sakura also met up with Misaki, and hinted about what her Quirk can do, but it will be fully revealed quite soon what Misaki can do.**

 **Finally, Kenji, Katsuki, Tsuyu, and Camie are going against Inasa, Shindo, and a good group of students, so that's going to be quite the match, and we'll see the others matches as we go through.**

 **Well, until then, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	62. The Licence Exam part two!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Dark King Marcel; Thank you very much, and I'll try my best!**

 **LoamyCoffee; Yeah, lets hope they can! And yeah, she might help out~**

 **D N Works; Yeah, they managed to come together, and showcase their teamwork. It seems so yeah, we'll have to wait and see what happens with them, they are quite powerful, so it wont be easy. I'd say Shindo can yeah, he's the strongest out of Joke's class that we've seen. Yeah, Inasa could challenge Kenji on his own, and put up quite a fight. She didn't betray her friends, she didn't try and take them down, all she did was create an illusion so Kenji didn't get hit, and barely had any time to explain before Seiji turned on her, and as she said to Kenji, she wouldn't betray her school, but she wouldn't let Kenji and his class go down either, having felt a certain affection for them after being saved during the forest incident. She never said she was in love with him, she will eventually, but for now she said he was cute, and kissed his cheek and flirted with him a little, she just has an attraction to him after what he's done for her, how he saved her, how he came to see her, and how he protected everyone in the forest. We do yeah, we're going to be seeing them come into action quite soon.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Nope, they surely can't, they are getting targeted by everyone it seems~ We'll have to see what he does for them. Yeah, she lent them assistance, and not really, she didn't try and take them down, all she did was make sure Kenji didn't go down when his back was turned. Yup, they've managed to make some cool combinations between them for these fights. Yeah, Miki's quite kind and just wishes for the families to come together again.**

 **StrikerTj; Thanks very much!**

 **Chrono trigger; Yeah, it might be a little more epic here~ Sure, I'll be sure to check them out. Yeah, I have plans for what will happen when new revelations come out and adjust accordingly, it's what you do when writing a fic about a story that's ongoing. We know Izuku's Father's gonna show up eventually in the story, the author confirmed it, probably if something happens to All Might then he'll show up. As for the traitor, yeah I've got plans for whoever it ends up being if its a student or teacher, my only wish is that it is someone that we know fairly well, as if it was Sato, someone we don't know about really, it wouldn't really be impacting, but if it was Kirishima, I don't think it is him, then it would be more impacting since we know Kirishima a good deal.**

 **KarmaChaos5; Yeah, through teamwork and effort, they have managed to get through the first wave of attackers. Sakura's Super Move suits her quite well I think~ Tokoyami and Irina's combination showed how powerful they can be together. Yup, Hajime, and Misaki have entered the exams, and are out, unwillingly, for Izuku and Sakura. And yeah, Yasuo's also out for a fight, we'll see that happening rather soon.**

 **Guest 1; It surely did yeah, but with teamwork they managed to get the upperhand for the moment. I thought it did, since she's that type of character that loves to sing. Tokoyami and Irina's combined attack is quite strong, something to not mess with. Hajime and Misaki are going to be trying to get Izuku and Sakura, unwillingly due to being controlled. Yeah, Miki's not really wanting to fight, and their Quirks shall be revealed soon, Yasuo's is hinted at in this chapter. He did yeah, Kenji's one third of the way there.**

 **Guest 2; Thanks for the suggestions! It was a pretty good one yeah~ Probably yeah. Maybe they will be by the time we're there.**

 **Guest 3; Well done to you for guessing right~ Lets hope that he can.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Indeed it is strong, Yasuo just thinks his mind is what makes him the most dangerous. She did yeah, Saiko appeared. Yup, Camie and Kenji had a small scene together. I guess that he did realize it haha. He did yeah, he did his best against them with the help of Class 1A plus Irina. It was yeah, they infiltrated the exams. I can't reveal that, we'll just have to wait and see what happens. It seems that he might. Miki wouldn't really fall for it, she just thinks he's a legit child, due to his height. Yasuo and Kenji are going to have a confrontation soon enough. We will see what Misaki's Quirk does this chapter. He isn't no, Kenji's heard it before so it doesn't bother him. And yeah, he's struck up a friendship with Inasa it seems. Yeah, something like that. Indeed, they'd be quite strong. Well, I can't spoil much, but they'd have quite the backstory. It was an alright chapter yeah~ Thanks for the votes. It would just be water. Yeah, they'd probably cancel the other out. I wouldn't say he's a Villain, it will be shown in the story what he is and why he is the way he is.**

 **Vizard Masky; It seems that they are at the exams yeah~ Maybe he can, we'll have to wait and see. She wouldn't notice that, since she's distracted by other things at the moment. Well, I can't spoil that right now. And thanks very much!**

 **Master Horror; Yes, Death can destroy things like energy, we've seen it do things like that before, it's ability is to destroy everything until it doesn't exist anymore, so even energy, it just depends on how strong it is before Death fully destroys it.**

 **AlphaOmega; They did yeah, they showed what they are capable of. Kenji's been through it before, so he understands how to deal with those situations. They have yeah, we'll have to wait and see what's going to happen here. Miki's not interesting in fighting, but Yasuo definitely is, we'll have to wait and see what happens.**

 **Andrew123456; No, it doesn't mean that at all.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, they surely know how to work together huh~? It did yeah, Camie came through. Ooh yeah, it's going to be quite the fight between them, and very difficult considering his abilities. Lets see if they can or can't. Yup, he surely has done~ Thanks for the votes!**

 **Guest 4; The poll will end at the weekend.**

 **Guest 5; Yeah, I'd probably do as you suggested if I did a fic on Pokemon.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Licence Exam part two!**

Sakura stared down her little sister with Kirishima, Iida, and Mina standing close by, and knew something was amiss at that moment. It was like she was in another world.

Seeing her like that pained Sakura's heart.

"Misaki, please don't do this. Think about this, Papa is here right now. He wants to be with us all, so come down here, and we can go to his side right now." Misaki's eyes wavered when she said that, so Sakura pulled forward. "Misaki, please! You're so kind and gentle! You're a loving girl! I know you! Please just see this is wrong!"

Misaki pulled backwards, her eyes flickering.

"Big sister...that's..." Before she could continue, she gripped her head, and seemed to be in pain. "Aaagh..."

"M-Misaki?! What's wrong!?"

Sakura tried to get close, but Misaki's eyes focused, and stopped Sakura dead in her tracks.

"You will come back now big sister, or I will have to force you."

"But Misaki..."

Misaki shook her head, placing her hand on the beast that was beside her.

As she did, her hand began to glow, and watched as the beasts eyes looked as if they had just been overflown with energy, and a few seconds later, it launched itself forward at speeds that even Iida found scary, and went to slam against Sakura, when Kirishima stood in the way, and used his Quirk, Hardening, and took the brunt of the attack, forcing him backwards, and smashed into a nearby wall, making him cough a little bit.

"Kirishima-kun are you okay?!"

"A-Ah...y-yeah, I'm fine..."

Kirishima pulled himself from the wall, while Mina's eyes popped out of her head.

"W-What kind of power was that?!"

Mina cried out, only for Sakura to shake her head.

"What she can do is increase, or decrease the damage done to someone's body. She used her energy to increase the damage potential in the beast, but she can also decrease the damage. Say, if she got slashed, she could decrease that damage so it would only be a cut, rather than a full on slash, and with time, she can use that to take the damage completely away, or if she hurts someone, she could make a simple punch deal more damage than average."

Kirishima looked on with shock, while Mina stood there with her mouth wide open.

"Y-You've got to be kidding me! She can control the damage people receive!?"

"Yes, that's right."

"S-So, she could kill us with a single strike?!"

"It depends what she's increasing the damage of, if it is a simple punch from someone that doesn't have a strength enhancement Quirk then no she couldn't kill you in a single shot, and for her to make preexisting wounds worse, she has to touch them with her energy."

"We will persevere!" Iida raised his hand. "Even if they increase their damage output, she can't decrease the damage at the same time, right!?"

"Hey yeah, that's something, right Sakura?"

Kirishima questioned her.

But she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Even then, she can switch between them quickly. However, if she runs out of stamina, then she can't use her power, and the more damage she receives, the more she takes it away, the more it drains on her stamina, and the more damage she increases, is the same. So we have to beat her by constantly forcing her to use her stamina, but she can't kill you with a relatively small wound, it takes time for her to use her powers to full effect, but be careful of any wounds you have, she can make them worse if her energy touches it over time."

Misaki began touching other members of the group around her, and infused some energy into them to increase their damage potential, while Misaki stepped backwards.

"You can't escape now big sister, I shall use my power to take you back."

Sakura looked on with an unsure expression on her face.

But Iida stepped forward.

"Excuse me little sister! But, this girl is a member of Class 1A! She shall not be going anywhere that she does not desire! I shall call this off immediately, and have you arrested-"

"Try it." Misaki waved a finger to the left, and they saw a Nomu there, producing some smoke like Camie's, "No one can see us, we're all alone now, so you don't have a choice but to fight against us. But, that's not going to matter soon. What is, is that you're done!"

Iida, Kirishima, Sakura, and Mina all panicked, and didn't know what they were going to do.

They felt like they were trapped, and didn't have a way out.

But Kirishima looked at Sakura, who he knew was suffering right now, and he simply couldn't allow that to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenji, Camie, Katsuki, and Tsuyu watched as the rubble was caught within the vortex of Inasa's Quirk. The winds were heavy, and almost blew them away with how powerful they were, but watch was scary was Inasa's control over the wind, and how he could selectively manipulate any wind current that he could get his hands on.

Shindo stayed close by, watching on as Kenji with the others began moving backwards.

"Kenji-chan, you've got an idea on how to handle that, right?"

"Yeah, I think I've got some ideas Tsu-chan. We just have to hope that we can get through it in time."

Tsuyu didn't like the sound of that, and hoped that Kenji truly did have an idea on how they were supposed to get through this, and beat the enemy. Because to her, she wasn't sure on how they could pull off a victory.

"Now, time to be finished!"

Inasa snapped his hand downwards, and unleashed a hailstorm of rubble that honed in on their targets thanks to the Boomerang Quirk, heading right for Katsuki and the others, Kenji pulled backwards and waved his hands up, creating a shield of Life and Death, destroying the assault of attacks as it came closer towards them.

"Wow, some quick thinking Kenji-chan."

Tsuyu praised with her usual mannerisms.

Kenji however grimaced as Shindo's hand touched the ground.

"Be shaken apart!"

While the assault of rubble and wind came from up high thanks to Inasa, Shindo's Quirk began vibrating the ground, and sent off towards the others.

Katsuki smirked, and leaps into the air, where she cups her hands together.

"Try this!"

Setting off an explosion from both hands, Katsuki's explosion energy rained down, and destroyed the area around Shindo, and the shock wave forced Shindo's hands from touching the ground, stopping the advancement of his Quirk, while Camie took out one of her balls, and launched it at Shindo, who grimaced, but Tatami pulled him backwards, all the while a Quirk user with electric eyes widening her eyes, and shot off a bolt towards them.

"Geez, that must sting her eyes ribbit."

Tsuyu grimaced, Katsuki however swung her hand outwards, and blasted the electricity away from them.

"Ken, we've got to create a division within their group!"

"Right, then Kacchan, take over here, and I'll separate them!"

Deciding to switch, Kenji grabbed the ground, while Katsuki punched forward, releasing explosion after explosion at the incoming rubble that had been enhanced. Though she found it difficult to destroy thanks to the Quirk Stiffen on the rubble, and the intense winds that were erupting around her.

Kenji noticed something however.

With how her explosions were setting off the air, and how it twisted away from her when coming into contact with her explosions, and saved that in the back of his mind, so he could perhaps use that for later on if he would need too.

"So, this is turning out more exciting than I had expected Ken."

"It seems so Kacchan. I guess that we'll have to use our moves against him. Just let me finish off here." Kenji channelled his Life and Death within the ground, and unleashed his power. "Over Life and Death, Earth Division!"

By sending out his power, he grew the earth around some members, and some he detracted the earth, lowering it to a point where they were unable to stand properly due to the roughness of the ground, and ended up falling down.

From there, Tsuyu coughed out what seemed to be some rope, and used her tongue to wrap it around a good number of people, tying them together, and threw them out of the equation all together, Kenji looked relieved by what was happening.

Shindo saw a piece of wall appearing before him, attempting to cut off his vision, but he placed his hand towards the wall, and used his Quirk to vibrate right through the wall, only to see Camie having come close with her ball, and hit one of his targets, his eyes narrowing.

"D-Damn it!"

Shindo took out his own ball, and went to hit one of Camie's targets, but not before Tsuyu swung for Shindo's body with her tongue, however the Quirk user Boomerang took out a stone, and threw it at Tsuyu, heading for her body at high speeds.

But before it could get to her, Kenji broke through it with Death as Camie made it back to them.

"Okay, we've managed to separate a good few, now lets take care of that rubble Kacchan!"

Katsuki adopted an even wider smirk, and placed her hands together, and one hand made a circle with another hand behind that hand, and ready to fire. Kenji placed his hand on top of Katsuki's own hand, and added his Death to the attack.

""Now have this! Deadly AP Shot Auto-Cannon!""

From their joint hands, shots of Katsuki's explosive energy erupted. However, they were coated within Kenji's Death Quirk.

The shots of yellow and black headed for the enemies rubble attacks, and matched them blow for blow. The hardened ability to make objects stronger, seemed to not matter under the power from Kenji and Katsuki.

Kenji's power would wear down the object, before Katsuki's power finished it off in an explosive small blast, destroying the concrete like it was paper. The rubble broken by Katsuki's energy was swept up by the Death, and destroyed it out of existence, Inasa's eyes widening slightly at the sight before him, seeing that some explosions had even managed to get past the rubble, and headed for his body, so he had to swerve out of the way, which disrupted his flow of attacks, which gave Kenji and Katsuki the advantage to try and get through.

"Kacchan, concentrate your attack on Inasa-san!"

"Yeah, lets get him!"

Kenji and Katsuki's bullets of explosive death headed straight for Inasa's body.

Inasa gritted his teeth, and swung out his hands to create winds to force them away, but he wasn't quick enough, the bullets of explosive death came closer and closer, until it hit Inasa's body straight on, making him cry out from the attack.

"We've got him!"

Camie yelled out happily, only for extending hair to appear behind her, and went to wrap her up, when Kenji swung both arms outwards, forming what seemed to be a crescent blade of Life and Death, slicing right through the hair before it could touch her body, Camie breathed out in relief, as Inasa landed on the ground, releasing a few breaths.

"Damn, they've managed to turn our combined attack around on us, and stopped us from getting an advantage."

"Then we have to make a counter attack ourselves. So lets bring him out."

Kenji didn't quite understand what he meant by 'him' but it became clear when a large rocky monster covered in fire came out. It looked like a golem from what Kenji could tell, one made of molten rock.

"W-What the hell is that thing?"

Camie's question came with no answer.

But Katsuki gave a dangerous smile.

"They want to dance, then we'll dance!"

Katsuki launched herself forward, but Kenji noticed that the golem of fires body wasn't completely covered. Only the top portion of his body was. Katsuki and Kenji noticed that.

"Kacchan, you handle that, I'll deal with Inasa-san and the others! I'll keep them off you, that guys the main priority!"

"Right, this wont take me long!"

Kenji takes off with Camie, while Katsuki stays behind with Tsuyu.

* * *

Katsuki pushes forward with her powers, as the giant swings a fist for her body, and attempts to punch her, but her body exploded up into the air, avoiding the fist, which slammed against the ground, and scorched the ground.

Katsuki's eyes narrowed at that.

" _A direct hit from that would be dangerous. But his legs aren't covered in that near molten rock that he's got going on. Hitting his legs might be the way to go, but he'll expect that, so I'll have to think of something to finish off this bastard._ "

Katsuki thought that would be for the best at this moment in time.

She watched as the molten man tightened his hands, and launched himself forward for Katsuki. Katsuki thrusted her hands backwards, and exploded her way backwards, seeing the man grab a nearby piece of rubble, which began to take on the same substance his upper body was made out of, throwing it at Katsuki.

"What the hell?!"

Katsuki thrusted her hand forward, and sent off an explosion, forcing back the rock which looked like molten larva almost, which hit the ground and began melting it away, Katsuki exhaled from seeing that happen.

"I can also grab things, and have them melt like that, using them as projectiles."

"But, you can't control how fast they melt, so they'd melt quickly if it was small objects, right?"

"Perceptive!"

The man's rocky face turned upwards into a scary smile, Katsuki's eyes narrowing.

"If that's the case, then I'll finish you up close! Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Katsuki shot forward like a rocket,

Katsuki watched as he swung for her body, so she exploded upwards, intending to unleash an attack from up high to knock the man out.

However, what happened next surprised her. The arm of the man began changing shape, and began forming around Katsuki's leg as she was exploding upwards.

"Shit! You can even change the shape of your body?!"

"My body becomes malleable like this due to the very nature of my Quirk! I can shape my arms to split apart, and reform wherever I want within the reach of my upper body!"

Katsuki growled, and went to send off an explosion, when Tsuyu's tongue came out, and wrapped around Katsuki's body, pulling her backwards, and away from the hand that had reformed, missing her by a few inches.

"Heh, it seems that you saved me Frog Queen."

"I saw that you were having trouble ribbit. This Quirk is quite dangerous, so perhaps we should team up together."

Katsuki released a small breath, and ultimately nodded her head.

"Whatever. Then we have to find a way to cool this bastard down. It's too hot to get close to him."

"Then we have to have a good supply of water ribbit."

"Unless you can produce it, then we're stuck."

"Though the place that we are, we're in an accurate recreation of a city area, so we have to think of something that could help us out."

Katsuki said while the molten man rushed forward towards them. Katsuki took off a grenade from her belt, and threw it forward, but rather than hit the enemy, she also sent off an explosion for the grenade that was flying through the air, and hit the grenade, which created a chain reaction, blowing an intense shock wave back at the molten man, forcing him backwards.

Katsuki then turned around, looking for anything to stop the man before him, the same for Tsuyu.

But then they found it, what they needed.

"I'll lead him there, you use that damn camouflage technique of yours to hide until you can unleash the water without him suspecting."

"Right ribbit."

Tsuyu disappeared away while Katsuki directly assaulted the man before her. Cupping her hands together, she focused the power of her Quirk, and unleashed her power.

"AP Shot!"

A beam of explosive power shot out right for the molten man, who crossed his arms, and took the attack straight on, the beam hit the rocky heated body of the man, the power of that explosive energy surprised the molten man, forcing him skidding backwards on his feet.

"D-Damn, stronger than I had expected..."

He gritted his teeth, while Katsuki smirked.

"So, how about that!?"

Katsuki demanded, only to see the man swing his arms outwards, and dispel the explosive energy, forcing Katsuki backwards as he ran forward. His speed was quite amazing, Katsuki was surprised by his quick movements, and he came close within seconds, so she exploded backwards, avoiding a grab from the rocky man.

Glancing backwards, she saw what she needed, so she exploded backwards, but the man's hand grabbed her leg, making her wince at the heat that the man produced.

"Y-You bastard!" Katsuki cupped her hands together. "Stun Grenade!"

From her hands, a blinding light blinded the molten man, which allowed her to give a double thrust to his hand, and shot off a very powerful explosion which made her arms throb from the power that she released.

But she got free, and took off running backwards.

The molten man winced, feeling his body damaged from Katsuki's power, then saw Katsuki moving away from his form.

"You wont get away!"

Jumping off the ground, he shot for Katsuki who yelled "Now Frog Queen!" and with a corresponding "Yes!" a tongue came out of seemingly thin air, which whipped the fire hydrant before her, which spurted out water, Katsuki bent down, as the stream of water hit the man behind her at high pressure.

Because of the water, and the fiery rock mixing, a large amount of steam rose up from the air, and forced the man down to the ground. At the same time, Katsuki threw three balls at the man's targets on his legs, hitting all three, and took him down.

"Hmph, got you molten man, you're out."

"D-Damn it!"

Katsuki glanced at Tsuyu who raised her head slowly. Katsuki didn't admit it, but she was thankful that Tsuyu was there.

* * *

At the same time, Kenji confronted the others, with Shindo coming in close, and swung a fist for him, only for Kenji to duck under the fist, and deliver a hard punch for him, but Inasa's wind came out, and shot for him harshly.

Kenji leaped over the winds with wings by his feet, and aimed his hand downwards towards the wind user, shooting off a volley of Death.

"You're very tough Mikami! I am having so much fun!"

Manipulating the wind, Inasa created a barrier of it, and took the Death head on, which destroyed the winds all together, as Shindo went to grab Kenji's body when he spun his body around and landed a kick against Shindo's face, forcing him backwards as a net Quirk user fired one off towards him, but he raised his hand, and ran his Death through the net, destroying it out of existence.

"Fire!"

Shindo ordered, so three Quirk users that ran energy through their eyes shot beams right for his body.

With a backflip, Kenji avoided the barrage of energies, and swung his arm outwards and unleashed a wave of Death, blasting away the three laser eye users, and the wave went for Tatami, who retracted her body into itself, like a turtle shell at fast speeds, avoiding the blast all together, Kenji raised an eyebrow at that.

"Wow, that almost hit me. Good thing I managed to use my Quirk~"

She sang out with a happy expression on her face.

Camie was impressed that he was handling so many people by himself.

It was quite amazing to see Kenji do something like that.

Then Inasa charged up his wind, and Kenji charged up Death.

"Try this!"

"Yeah right!"

Kenji and Inasa released their powers at the other, and clashed together. The Death destroyed the winds, while Inasa manipulated more wind around to try and compensate for the power that Kenji was destroying.

Seeing his chance while Kenji was distracted, Shindo readied himself.

"However, they'll have to do that continuously to stop the assault! Lets keep going!" Shindo began running forward towards Kenji. "While concentrating on that, I'll shake you so you can't fight anymore!"

"Sorry ribbit. Wont let you through!"

Shindo got close to Kenji and went to grab him when Tsuyu appeared before him, and did a double kick against his body, while her hands touched the ground, allowing her to kick even harder by pushing from the ground, Shindo's eyes popped open from the powerful kick, and was sent backwards, skidding on the ground, returning to his feet, and touched the ground once more as Katsuki released an explosion which forced some people backwards.

As she did that, Kenji unleashed more Death, which broke through the wind, and knocked Inasa backwards into a wall, where Kenji threw a few balls at him. Naturally, he responded by waving a hand to unleash wind to block the balls, but Kenji used one ball to have wings on it, and forced it through the wind, and hit one of Inasa's targets, his eyes narrowing greatly.

"We're entering a stalemate here Ken! We need to think of something!"

"Yes, I know Kacchan." His eyes went to Camie who nodded. "Then we'll just have to make an illusion."

Camie breathed out hard, and created a smoke from her Quirk, which gave them an illusion that covered them all. Inasa knew what she was doing, she was making an illusion, but he didn't seem to know the purpose of why she was doing that in the first place.

Kenji running closer and closer towards Inasa. Inasa adopted a smirk on his face, and directed his hand towards the Kenji stood next to Katsuki.

"As if I didn't see that coming!"

Inasa's hand went and sent off a hard blast towards Kenji…

But the wind ripped right through Kenji's body, surprising him.

"No, if that's the illusion, then that means-"

"Have this!"

Kenji's fist came close to Inasa's body, and he used his wings to fly high. Getting so close, Inasa felt panic entering his heart, and unleashed a violent tornado towards Kenji who in turn unleashed a Death blast right for the wind currents, clashing together violently, blasting the other backwards and had a struggle between the attacks.

While they did that, Katsuki cupped her hands together, and fired off an explosion from a distance, which slammed against the middle of the clash, and created a giant shockwave between them, blowing Inasa away as well as Kenji, and the other students.

Seeing that he was blowing away, Kenji took this chance to launch a few balls at the fleeting Inasa. Inasa's eyes snapped onto Kenji who used a whirlwind below his feet to propel himself upwards, but noticed that one of Kenji's red balls hit Inasa's target, his eyes narrowing even more.

"What are they trying to accomplish by doing this?!"

Shindo yelled out, looking left and right…

Only to see Tsuyu's tongue coming towards his body, so he pulled backwards, though her tongue changed direction, and wrapped around the Quirk user that could stiffen objects, and launched him away from the area, and hit his body at the side, where Kenji manipulated the ground to trap the enemy there so he couldn't escape.

"Got you now, no more making the rubble stiff."

"D-Damn it!"

While he yelled that out, Katsuki shot forward, and yelled "Die!" attempting to punch Shindo in the face, only for Inasa to sent out a gust of strong wind for Katsuki's body. Kenji launched a sphere of Death from the side, clashing with the blast of air, and stopped it in its tracks before Katsuki could be caught.

That allowed Katsuki to get close, and went to attack when a Quirk user that had rocket ejectors for fingers, fired off ten rockets all at once. They were small, but Katsuki wasn't taking chances, so she used her explosive Quirk to launch an explosion from both hands at the same time, catching the rockets in their path, and exploded them out of existence.

But while she was doing that, Shindo rushed towards her, and attempted to grab her head, when she turned towards him, and yelled "Yeah right!" and set off an explosion at close range, forcing Shindo's body backwards, hitting a piece of wall which was already breaking from the pressure of the attacks, shattering when Shindo hit it.

Shindo panted, while Katsuki propelled herself backwards, as she avoided an array of wind blasts from Inasa, which brought her back to Kenji who watched as Inasa, rather than pick up rubble, meshed his hands together, and concentrated on the winds, spinning them faster and faster.

"Your U.A spirit surely is strong! I am having a blast!" Inasa's eyes narrowed however slightly. "But, this game is over."

Inasa's winds became stronger and stronger, Kenji noticing that a Quirk user that could use energy, shooting it out of their eyes, some firing off blasts of water, and and it connected with the winds, creating a vortex of highly condensed power which worried Kenji a bit.

Because of the power happening within the air, Kenji knew that they would have to make a gamble to get out of this.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shoto, Mineta, and Toru found themselves at the industrial area, Shoto glanced at Mineta who looked up to her with a pervy expression on his face.

"Do not attempt anything."

"W-What?!"

Mineta cried, while Toru wagged her finger at Mineta, thankfully she wore gloves so he could see her.

"She's right, you've got that face on Mineta-kun. Don't be pervy, we're in a hard battle right now, we need to concentrate, you know?"

Mineta cringed while Shoto moved forward.

"I would have preferred going alone, but Kenji-kun convinced me that being in a group would be better."

"Hey! We can also use our amazing skills to our advantage! Alright!?" Toru complained, Shoto glanced in her direction, and then walked forward. "D-Did she just ignore me?!"

"Hahaha, she ignored you just as much as me-"

BANG!

"Quiet Mineta!"

Mineta cried, while Toru followed after Shoto.

Being surrounded by rather large buildings, and metal structures, like a labyrinth, with different objects around, even things like gas tanks were around, which Shoto thought would be good to use in case.

They continued walking forward, hiding between the shadows in case some people tried to ambush her, and the others.

She was confident she'd be able to handle most on her own, but she was unsure if she could handle everyone on her own.

But she knew that she'd have to try something, so she looked towards the others.

" _Using Mineta's power, we could trap a good deal of them with my ice being formed onto the ice, all the while using my flames to distract the others that might try and attack. Also, with Ghost...Bakugo, that's your fault...with Hagakure-san, she can also be used to provide sneak attacks._ " While she thought about it, her eyes caught the sight of several ninja looking characters staring towards them. "Damn, we've been noticed."

"I blame Mineta."

"D-Don't blame meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Mineta cried out, while Toru shook her head.

Shoto exhaled deeply.

"I guess there's no point hiding. You two, just do as I say, and we can get through this together."

They nodded, though Toru couldn't be seen, so Shoto presumed that she'd be fine with it.

One of the ninja type characters stepped forward, wearing red, and showcased a grin though because of the mask, it couldn't be seen.

"So, looking at you guys, it seems that we've got the edge! The one who came in third of the Sports Festival!"

Shoto remained calm, seeing several more people gathering. Seeing red, blue, white, brown and yellow coloured ninja's, Shoto tilted her head.

"I see, so you've seen the Sports Festival, then you should know of my abilities."

"I can't believe you're acting on your own, are you that cocky?"

Shoto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not alone..." Her eyes drifted to Toru, seeing that she was still there, though hard to notice due to her wearing so little, and Mineta had hid himself. "...right. Though I have two members with me, ones see through and the other is..." Her eyes went to Mineta who clutched his head. "...he's a classmate."

"Oi! Don't count me out!"

Shoto blankly stared towards Mineta who released another cry.

"Anyway, let us fight. You saved us the trouble of trying to find you guys."

"Grrr! How cocky!"

The ninja's jumped forward, and began releasing their balls towards Shoto and the others.

"Aaaah! We'll be taken out!"

Mineta cried, while Shoto placed her hand on the ground, creating an ice wall before her, blocking off the shots all together from the balls, but then from behind her, a person with a muscle Quirk charges for her, and swings out a fist for Shoto's body, who thrusts her fire hand out, sending that towards the enemy before her, who pulled to the side, avoiding the flames and then took out what seemed to be nunchucks, and swings them towards Shoto and the others.

Quickly thinking, Shoto uses her ice to create a shield, blocking off the attack but she saw cracks within the ice, which in turn was quite surprising for the young woman, so Toru took a step forward, using her invisibility to her advantage, and punched the man in his back, who in turn widened his eyes in shock.

"Now Todoroki-chan!"

Flames erupted around Shoto's fire side, and aimed her hand forward.

"Right!"

Sending off her powerful flames, she caught him up in the flames, and blasted him away.

"All right Todoroki-chan!"

Toru cheered, as Shoto turned to Mineta.

"Mineta, throw your balls at him, pin him down."

"O-Okay! I'll do my best!"

Mineta grabbed the balls off his head, and threw them at the enemy. With balls sticking to the man's body to the ground, he was immbolized all together.

Shoto exhaled, quickly turning to see that a nail was thrown towards them and grew larger to an abnormal length, which seemed to crack the ice shield from before.

"A Quirk that can make objects grow, is it?" As she said it, she placed her hand onto the ground, and unleashed her ice, which crept up to everyone's bodies, and froze them in place. "But, you aren't going to make me fail."

"Haha, as if this is going to work with us!"

Shoto watched with surprise as a man with a heat Quirk placed his hands on the ice, and it began melting all together. Shoto also saw that the heat was creeping up to her ice, and saw that the Object Growth Quirk user threw a metal bolt towards Shoto's weakened ice, which shattered upon impact, forcing her to jump backwards, and then sent off her flames towards the ninja once more.

However, the ninja threw another bolt towards her, which clashed with the flames, but the bolt didn't melt as it should, despite Shoto's flames being quite powerful. In the end, she had to dodge out of the way, where two members with strength Quirks went to attack her, so she stomped onto the ground, creating a wall of ice to block their advancements, but then a mud, and water based Quirks were fired off towards Shoto, who had no choice but to summon her flames, and clash with the pair attacking them.

Seeing that she was struggling, Toru wondered what they'd be able to do.

"Ooh no! What are we going to do Todoroki?!"

Mineta cried out, while Toru clasped her hands together.

"We have to do something to help Mineta! We can't leave it all to Todoroki-chan!"

"I know that, but what can we do?!"

Toru looked around the area, wondering what she would be able to do.

But then she understood what she could do.

So she quickly ran towards Shoto, and stood before her.

Since all eyes were on Shoto, Toru stood before her, and said "Close your eyes." Shoto wasn't even startled, and simply closed her eyes, as Toru used her new Super Move, creating a beautiful flash of pure light, and with all eyes on her, everyone in the surrounding situation was blind by the powers that Toru possessed, which allowed the others to run away from the area.

"There's too many Todoroki-chan, we can't fight them all off."

"I realize that, but if we don't do something, then I don't know what we're going to be able to do. I know that we can create an explosion with the gas tanks, but we couldn't take them all like that."

"Well, we've got to do..." Toru's eyes went towards Mineta, who was blissfully running beside the girls. "Hey. I've got an idea. Why don't we use his balls to create a trapping zone. You can use your ice to get you over dangerous areas, right?"

"Right."

"And there's gas around here, that could block their visions, right?"

"Again correct."

"Then, we lure them to our traps, and then you use your fire to explode the gas tanks, essentially beating them all, wouldn't that work?"

Shoto placed a finger under her chin.

"It would be risky, but at this point, we don't have a choice but to do that."

Shoto agreed, and then allowed the others to go and set up their plan of attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, the fight with Sakura, Iida, Mina and Kirishima vs Misaki along with some other students was going strong. Misaki used her Quirk on various people, and sent them off at high speeds towards the U.A students.

"D-Damn! They're moving too fast for us to hit them!"

Mina complained while a Quirk that could produce a black sticky liquid was fired off in quick succession towards her. Using her acid Quirk, she waved her hand in the air, and created a shield of acid, which burnt through the sticky substance, but then he appeared beside, and brought out a staff to try and hit her with it…

When Sakura appeared, and pointed her finger in a gun.

"Fall in-"

"Love!"

Misaki finished, as the beast Quirk user charged for Sakura, who gasped, and went to move, when Iida used his Quirk to speed between the girls, and the beast, and tried to kick him, but his arm went outwards, and slammed Iida's foot away from his body at high speeds, forcing him backwards through the area.

"D-Damn, with a power like that, we're not going to be able to win here."

Mina murmured, Kirishima narrowed his eyes.

"How are we going to take them down? We have to move fast, and try to charge them at once..."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, watching a Quirk user with long legs sprint towards them at high speeds, so she ducked as fast as she could, bringing Mina with her.

"Mina-chan, use your acid to melt his shoes into the ground!"

"Hehehe, I got ya~"

Mina produced acid quickly, throwing it at the long legged user when the black goo appeared, and blocked the shot of acid, forcing it down into the ground where it stuck, and melted at the same time.

The long legged user raised his foot to kick Sakura, when Kirishima came slamming in, forcing the man's body backwards, skidding on the ground, where Sakura leaped upwards, and delivered a devastating kick to his face, knocking him down into the ground, and unconscious.

"You can't run at all if you're unconscious."

Sakura exclaimed.

Misaki shook her neck, and snapped her fingers, with several Quirk users coming along with her snap, and charged for the group of four, Mina cringed.

"Again, what are we going to do? They have strength, especially that beast, and now with speed, I'm getting worried here!"

"Yeah, he's got the strength, and the smell thanks to his beast form, and the others also have speed and unknown Quirks. Misaki picked physically strong people, who are also quick."

Sakura's explanation came thin as a muscle Quirk user came down on them, but Kirishima stepped in the way, blocking the shock.

"Sakura-kun!" Sakura was bewildered that Iida called her that. "We have to try your voice! We have to make them fight against one another, then we can trap them!"

"Yes, but I'd need time to set it up."

Mina grabbed Sakura's hand, and began skating with Sakura over her shoulder.

"Then the boys will buy you time, I'll get you a good distance away!"

Misaki's eyebrows knitted together.

"Stop them! They'll be able to stop us again!"

Since they didn't have anything to plug their ears with, nor could they risk plugging their ears with their fingers, as it left them wide open, Misaki knew that this was a very dangerous territory that she had entered.

A few members of Misaki's little group attempted to charge forward, when Iida sped before them using his Recipro Burst technique, and swung his leg for them at high speeds, forcing them backwards with a strong kick, while Kirishima hardened up his body, lunging forward, and crashed with them.

"You shall not pass!"

Iida announced with a strong expression on his face.

"Yeah, I've got this now!"

Kirishima brought his fist down on top of a sword Quirk user. The blade tried to penetrate his hardened skin, but it broke the instant that it touched his skin, shattering apart, allowing his fist to get in even closer.

"Kirishima-kun! Have you noticed that these people are receiving more damage than before and we aren't receiving as much damage!?"

"Yeah, I think she's saving her power for herself now!"

Kirishima replied, seeing Misaki running.

He turned towards her, and went to block her path, when she skipped over his body with incredible dexterity, landing behind him, and brought out a quarterstaff which half was black, and half of it was white, spinning it around, and slammed it against Kirishima's hard body.

Kirishima didn't expect a staff like that to even hurt…

But what he felt was a sharp pain in his arm that made him cry out, allowing Misaki to push him backwards, and then raised the staff, swinging down for his head in an attempt to knock him out all together.

"No!"

Kirishima put his arms in an X shape, attempting to block the attack from Misaki, and successfully did so, but his arms lost some of its hardening from the heavy duty impact of Misaki's staff along with the immense pain he was feeling, which she spun around, the butt of the staff, was brought up, and smashed into his jaw, bringing up his jaw, where she jammed the staff into Kirishima's chest, his eyes popping out as he was slammed backwards a good few meters.

Kirishima coughed a little bile, while Misaki swung her staff around.

"Like my staff? I taught myself to wield it."

"Y-Your Quirk, I know what it does."

"Alright then, then I don't have to waste time explaining it. But while my Quirk is more supportive, I've made it into an attacking power, using a staff can hurt, metal can hurt, and its easy for someone my height to wield this with ease, it has range."

Kirishima was impressed by what she was saying.

"I see, so that's why you chose to wield a staff."

"I am Dad's daughter, and because of my lack of destructive powers, I've had to think outside of the box." Misaki swung around her staff. "Now, are you going to face me, or are you going to get out of my way?"

"Why do you want Sakura-san to go back with you?"

"Because that's where she belongs."

Misaki replied, pulling forward.

"But, she's a good girl, why does she have to go back to that place? I heard what that doctor did to you! You don't have to go back there!"

Misaki's eyes lowered.

"If you know, then you should also know that we don't have a choice."

"But you do, you have a choice to stay here!"

"No, I really don't. But, what is this anyway? Why do you care about us? You aren't our Dad, you don't really know big sister or anything. So, why are you doing this?"

"Because..." Kirishima paused, recalling Sakura's sad face, recalling the expression Kenji had when he couldn't save his kids. "...Because my friend was deeply depressed! Your Dad! You know, Kenji Mikami?!"

"Of course I know my Dad..."

"Then you should know that this isn't what he would want!"

Misaki's eyes drifted lower and lower…

But then Iida let out a cry, Kirishima's attention was diverted for a few moments, before turning back to see Misaki having already run off towards Mina and Sakura.

"D-Damn!"

Kirishima went to move forward, when two enemies came before him, blocking his path.

Mina skated to a good distance away, and dropped Sakura off.

"Then we'll try our best! You get going girl!"

Mina pulled forward as Misaki came charging forward. She pulled out what seemed to be a quarterstaff, swinging it around expertly, and clashed with Mina while Kirishima, and Iida held off the others the best that they could.

Mina announced "Acid Veil!"and spread her acid before her, but Misaki merely dodged to the side, at incredible speeds. Mina was shocked by her reaction speed, and swung her staff at Mina who skated backwards, only for her left hand side to be hit, and knocked her down to the ground while Mina cried out at the pain she felt through her hand, throbbing.

Mina grimaced, seeing Misaki run at Sakura at high speeds.

"I don't think so!"

Mina cupped her hands together, and fired off a stream of acid towards Misaki, who ducked under the acidic assault, so Mina got to her feet, skating quickly towards her. Misaki however took out what seemed to be a bunch of marbles, and took one, throwing it at Mina who let out a surprised gasp when she dodged, and hit the ground, glad she had avoided it.

Misaki placed three between her fingers, and showed them to Mina.

"So, I guess this is it then! Have fun!"

Misaki threw the three balls forward, Mina cried, and waved her hand out, creating her Acid Veil technique, which formed a wall, but when the marbles hit the wall, the pressure they held created along with Misaki's Quirk increasing the damage, a shock wave happened which hit Mina's body and forced her backwards.

Misaki then turned to Sakura, seeing her hands together, and her throat glowing with her energy.

"Oh no..."

Misaki went to cover her ears, when Mina dashed for her, and grappled her hands.

"Sorry sweetie, but you're not getting out of this!"

"N-No! Unhand me at once!"

Misaki cried, but Mina wouldn't let her go.

"Sorry, can't do that!"

"P-Please...D-Dad! D-Dad, make her stop...please...I'm scared..."

Mina found it odd that she was calling for her Dad all of a sudden.

But Sakura began singing regardless.

"I'll be your dream~ I'll be your wish~ I'll be your fantasy~ I'll be your hope~ I'll be your love~ Be everything that you need~ I love you more with every breath~ Truly, madly, deeply do~ I will be strong~ I will be faith~"

"C-Crap…"

Misaki began falling under Sakura's love spell.

She tried fighting it off, but it was strong, and she barely could do it.

The other members of the group began falling under it as well.

Kirishima, Iida, and Mina had blocked their ears with some earplugs they got from Momo before leaving, so they weren't affected by it.

Sakura cupped her hands together, and formed an arrow of energy.

"100 Percent Love Shot!"

Sakura aimed for the strongest beastman there, and shot him in the heart.

Pain rippled through Sakura's head, but with a trembling voice, she managed to say "Swing left if you love me!" so that's what the beast did, swinging his massive arm that way, knocking away the sitting ducks thanks to Sakura's singing, then she said "Swing right if you love me!" which also managed to knock away a good number of students, turning the battle in their favour, which made Misaki's eyes narrow as she overcame the love power of Sakura's own.

"B-Big sister, you always had a knack for getting out of troublesome situations, and it seems that you've got some good comrades." Misaki pushed Mina backwards with her staff, then charged for the encumbered Sakura. "But now it is time to return home!"

Misaki's staff went to hit Sakura, when Sakura looked up to her sister, and peered towards her.

"Misaki...please...don't do this..."

Misaki didn't stop, she couldn't.

When she got close, she raised her staff into the air, and went to swing it at Sakura, when Kirishima got in the way, and took the brunt of the attack, smashing against his face which made him scream, and sent him towards the left hand side, hitting his head hard against the metal plating, and drew some blood.

Misaki briefly broke through the control when seeing that, murmuring "What have I done..." but then the control resumed, surging through her, and made pain come to her head, dropping to her knees.

Sakura gasped, rushing to Kirishima's side, while Mina and Iida looked on with worry.

"K-Kirishima-kun, are you okay?"

Sakura pushed a bang behind her ear, looking down with a depressed face.

"H-Hey, I'm fine...don't worry, this wont stop me..."

"But, why did you do that for me…? I heard what Misaki said to you...it's true that you don't know me...so, why would you step in the way for me…?"

"Because...I made a promise to your Father to protect you...and I also promised myself I'd protect you..."

Sakura's eyes began producing tears, shaking her neck side to side, unsure of what to say, how to handle this.

It seemed like he was deadly serious.

But then her eyes went back to Misaki, seeing her walking closer.

"Iida-chan, Ashido-chan, take care of that beast over there, leave Misaki here to me."

"But..."

Iida tried to argue, but Sakura shook her neck.

"It's alright, big sister has to teach little sister a lesson." Misaki's eyes flickered while Sakura pulled ever closer. "Misaki, to bring you back, I'm going to have to face you. I don't know what the doctors done to you, but I will save you, I promise. This can't continue, you've harmed an innocent boy, and I know that's not your fault. I can see it, you're crying." Not wanting to admit it, the mind controlled Misaki began shedding a few tears. "But don't worry Misaki, I'm going to protect you. That's what big sisters do after all!"

"Come on then, big sister, show me what you've got."

Swinging her staff around, Misaki took up arms, as did Sakura, and faced her down with a serious expression on her face.

"Then lets do this!"

Charging forward, the sisters began their battle, with Sakura trying her best, and the same for Misaki, to try and subdue the other.

* * *

Back with Kenji and the others, having watched the powers mixed within Inasa's wind, they knew that something was going to have to happen. They'd have to use some kind of power to deal with all of them at once.

"Okay, so they've combined their energies into a single attack. Yeah, that's going to be able to cut us down quite a bit..."

"So, what are we going to do Ken? I doubt if we pooled our powers, even we wouldn't be able to take on ten plus powers added to that attack."

Kenji nodded, knowing what she said was right.

"I know what you mean, but we have to gamble...but,what are we going to do...come on think..."

His mind began to work quickly as Inasa's hands began to go downwards.

Like it was playing in slow motion, Kenji's mind worked as fast as it could…

But then like a light-bulb moment happened, Kenji came up with an idea, remembering what happened when Katsuki had been fighting off Inasa herself, with her explosions and what he noticed what was happening with the winds at that time.

Then he turned to Katsuki and Tsuyu.

"Tsu-chan, launch Kacchan to the right hand side of Inasa-san, then Kacchan, rather than concentrate on destruction, concentrate on the heat that your Quirk produces."

"Heat? Why would that matter?"

Kenji adopted a smile as he faced Camie.

"Because heat pushes air away, and that attack, despite having a multitude of powers inside, is all being condensed by the wind. So if you Kacchan can make it hotter at the right hand side of Inasa-san, the winds would be shot into the direction where the other students are for the most part, allowing me to get off a clean shot at the other students, and use my new Super Move. But we'll only have once chance. Also Tsu-chan, I want you to use your new Super Move, and do as we discussed before. Camie-san, I also need you to use your Quirk here as well, do as we discussed before. I need a little time to create these arrows constantly, and they wont be up to full power, so it will only stop them for a few seconds."

Katsuki adopted a smirk, Tsuyu nodded with a smile, and finally Camie giggled.

"Right, do it Frog Queen!"

Tsuyu went "Ribbit!" and wrapped her tongue around Katsuki's form. With a flick of her neck, she launched Katsuki to the right hand side the winds that were crashing down, with Katsuki setting off an explosion to propel herself even more.

Then she aimed her hands towards the vortex, and rather destructive damage, she concentrated more and more on the heat aspect of her Quirk. Setting off explosions around her hands to produce more heat by the second, which travelled upwards towards the winds.

At the same time, Camie breathed out her illusion power, and created many Kenji's around the battlefield. Shindo's eyes narrowed at the sight.

"I don't get it, which one is real…?"

Shindo couldn't tell.

Was it the Kenji beside Camie?

Was it the one near him?

Was it the one near Inasa?

Or was it one of the other ones that were occupying the area?

Even he couldn't tell, and yelled "Attack all Mikami's!" to the others around, who either launched long range attacks, or short range depending on their Quirk, but each and everyone of them went through the illusions that Camie made.

Shindo's eyes narrowed at the sight.

No matter what they did, Camie made more and more of them and they couldn't get through.

Shindo then focused in on Camie, and went to attack her with his vibration Quirk, when he noticed that Inasa's attack was heading for them thanks to the attack Katsuki was giving off, producing heat from her explosive power.

"Haaaah, how about that?"

Katsuki found it difficult, but she managed to pull it off, Inasa's eyes narrowing angrily.

"D-Damn it! If that attack hits them then we're done for..."

Inasa, with all of his strength, moved his arms upwards, and forced the winds to move high into the sky. Though it took all of his power, a few moments before the attack would hit his allies, shooting the intense power of wind into the sky, which destroyed a few clouds as it erupted out of existence.

However, during that display, arrows of Life and Death shot out from around the area, not knowing where it came from, and hit peoples heads, which forced their bodies to stop functioning for a few seconds.

In those precious seconds, Tsuyu's tongue came out of the air it seemed, since she had used her new Super Move Camouflage to appear almost invisible. She could blend into the surroundings and could barely be seen without truly looking at her, but in the confusion of arrows heading down from the sky, the arrows rained down from the heavens.

"Ooh crap! What the hell is going on?!"

Inasa went to blast the arrows away, when Katsuki threw what was on her grenade belt, which exploded and created a good amount of heat, blowing the wind away from Kenji's arrow, which pierced his head, and stopped him from moving all together where Tsuyu's tongue came upwards, latched onto Inasa, and dragged him downwards, where Camie threw some rope around them, and bound them.

Camie placed a hand over her heart, seeing that the people that had attacked her stopped dead in their tracks, and thanks to Tsuyu, being almost invisible, they didn't have a clue on what happened until they were bound all together.

Kenji then appeared from behind a broken building, panting a little bit.

"T-That was difficult..."

"Heh, we did it Ken! Yeah, they couldn't take on the combined might of us!"

Kenji smiled at Katsuki's attitude, and looked over the three girls.

"We did it together. If it wasn't for all three of you, then I couldn't be sure what would have happened. But we pulled together, and managed a victory for all of us! Now we can progress and one step closer to our Hero's Licence!"

[Yeah!]

They took out their balls, and began placing them on different students.

"Sorry Inasa-kun, I'm sure you get why I sided with them, right?"

"Heeeeh, I understand, you wanted to make it fair, right?"

"Exactly, I was going to explain before, but you know how Seiji-kun gets."

Inasa let out a small laugh.

"Indeed, he can be rather bold!"

"I didn't want to betray our school or anything, but like hundreds of people were attacking them, I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."

"No, no, I understand, don't worry. You didn't take any of us out, so I can't see anything you did wrong."

Camie bowed her head in relief. Camie then managed to take out two people not from her school, which allowed her to pass.

Tsuyu casually hit a few people with her balls, and took out two people, allowing her to pass the exam.

"We did it ribbit."

Katsuki stretched, and also managed to take out two people, which allowed her to pass.

"Heeeeh, damn, that was quite the fight."

While they did that, Kenji secretly collected Inasa's blood, enough for Tomura to be satisfied anyway with what he had gotten.

"Hahaha, I guess that our match was quite amazing." Inasa said with a goofy grin. "Originally, I had wanted to face you one on one because I thought that the person who had fought against All Might, and fought beside him would be the most amazing fight for me, and then I saw you with Endeavour...fighting beside him, it gave me conflicting feelings."

"Why do you hate Endeavour? Did he do something to you?"

Inasa's face lowered slightly.

"I hate the cold eyes that Endeavour has. Inspiring others with hot spirits is what I believe a Hero should do, not be someone with eyes filled with hatred. That's why I hate Endeavour, and why I hate Shoto Todoroki, she has the same eyes as her Father."

Kenji hummed, as he bent down towards Inasa.

"Shoto-chan did have hatred in her heart, and even now some lingers. But that's not because she hates people, she just has had a difficult life with her Father. I'm not going to defend Endeavour for how he can be, but I will say on his behalf, he is a Hero, and he does take his duties seriously. I question some of his actions from the past, but I can see that he's trying to make amends. Perhaps witness Shoto-chan now and not how you saw her in the past. I don't know, she might surprise you with how far she's come along."

Inasa blinked in surprise as Kenji turned around and walked off.

"W-Wait, aren't you going to take me out?"

"If I did, you'd never see Shoto-chan's improvement, and I promised myself that our group here wouldn't take out Shiketsu students for Camie-sans sake so she didn't have to feel conflicted about helping us out. Besides..." His eyes turned back to Inasa with a smile. "...don't we have to have our proper fight? How can we do that if you don't get your licence?"

"...Hahaha, it seems I've been given a reprieve. I'll repay you for your generosity Kenji Mikami!"

"No, you don't have to. Just try your best, and I'll see you later."

"Even then, you can't spare everyone!"

"I'm not planning to." Kenji bowed his neck. "I'm also serious about becoming a Hero, and I know that kindness isn't always going to get you to that place, but I'll do it my way."

Inasa was profoundly happy about what he said, and to him at least, his eyes weren't lying. Kenji was going to pass, he'd just have to choose who he wanted his own way.

Kenji walked over to Shindo, who looked back with a sad expression.

"Go ahead, take me out. You won in the end, we couldn't beat you and your group, even with numbers."

"Shindo-san, you didn't do anything wrong, your combinations were amazing. there were times when I wasn't sure we'd be able to win. You breaking buildings down for Inasa-san to launch at me, and your other tactics. Trying to split us up, having us be distracted, it was a good match between us, I had quite the bit of fun coming up with countermeasures against you and the others."

Shindo's face lowered slightly.

"I guess that I was a bit wrong about you then."

"Hmmmm?"

Kenji hummed, while Shindo gained an apologetic face.

"I thought you were this ruthless nutcase that would do anything it takes to win. But, I saw a few times that you could have hurt some of us, but you never did. You always went for disable, not pain or even worse than that, and you defended your comrades when a monster wouldn't do that. Perhaps I was caught up in winning to think that you'd actually be a decent person."

"Well, it seems that you're different as well to what I saw outside before. You are quite an honourable person. Facing defeat with dignity rather than crying about it. That's the signs of a true Hero right there. Hero's don't cry and beg, they do what it takes to win, but also lose with their honour in tact. That's at least what my Mother always told me. If you lose, always do it knowing you did your best, and be proud of what you accomplished, not what you have lost."

"I see, that's a nice thought...now, take me out already, I guess I'll have to try next year...in fact, it would be an honour to lose to you."

Kenji went to respond…

When he felt a surge rip through him.

It was enough for him to drop the ball mere inches from Shindo's target and turn around to Sakura's location.

"Now, that I'm not fighting and concentrating...Sakura, what's happening..." Feeling emotional distress from Sakura, he picked up the ball, and bowed his head. "Don't worry, I've got somewhere to be, you're free to continue the exam!"

Kenji began running away, confusing Shindo, and the others.

"Ken, wait!"

Katsuki yelled, but Kenji flew off at high speeds, shooting for where Sakura, and the others were, hoping that he was just being overprotective, and nothing too serious was happening at that moment in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, the plan with Shoto had been set, and they began doing what they would need to do. Having made an area that would be easy for them to use, Mineta had filled it with balls, and Toru was stationed there, ready to fight at any time. Shoto had used her ice to pierce several tanks, allowing the gas to spread out all over the area, creating a thick fog, and also

Shoto was used to lure them away, having noticed a good bunch following her.

"You wont get away!"

The water Quirk user fired off her water gun, which Shoto expertly dodged out of the way, then she saw that the muscle growth user came in at her with several jabs, but Shoto stomped onto the ground, forcing the ice upwards, which wrapped around his body, pinning him to a nearby wall, stopping him from progressing.

However, she didn't have time to praise herself, as more came for her body.

The Object Growth Quirk took out two needles and threw them towards Shoto, who managed to block off the

So she rushed forward, going into what seemed to be a boxed off area with buildings around. Shoto used her ice to propel herself upwards, then quickly used the fire to melt the ice. She was careful to not cause a chain reaction with all of the gas filling around their forms.

The enemies rushed into the area, and complained about what was happening. Before them, at the other end, was something that was creating a light, it was a fire. Naturally, they assumed Shoto was in that location.

However, when they got there, they saw that it was simply a piece of burning paper.

"W-Wait a second, whats going on here?!"

"That's not Todoroki!"

"Grrr, this feels as if this is a-"

"Trap!"

They were about to turn heels, when Shoto, who was safely out of the blast zone, thrusted her fire hand forward, and shot off her flames, clashing with the gas, causing a massive explosion which flung all of the ninja's away from them.

Shoto, who had planted several ice walls around, caught the ninja's as they were flung away, with Mineta's balls attached to the walls, where the men and women hit, pinning them to the walls, so they couldn't escape. No matter what they did, and because of the explosion, it had knocked them around a good deal.

Mineta created what seemed to be a few long beaded weapons, for the few that managed to escape the area that the ice walls were in, Toru who used Mineta's gloves that were able to hold his gloves, used the beaded weapons to wrap around the targets, but not before creating a dazzling light before her, blinding her enemies.

"Sorry guys and girls, I've stopped you!"

Toru showed peace signs within Mineta's gloves, as Shoto exhales, jumping down to meet Toru. Mineta also came running up.

"We made a good team!"

Mineta cheered, Shoto exhales slowly.

"I suppose that we have, and now we can tag them out."

Shoto took out her balls, as did Mineta, and Toru, each taking out two members before them, while looking relaxed. They were glad to have finally finished off their part of the exam, and taken down a good deal of enemies, which also helped out the others so they wouldn't have to deal with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irina led her group towards a highway section of the area, climbing some ladders, with Irina going last for obvious reasons. Seeing Aoyama and Kaminari look nervous, while Tokoyami remained calm, she was rather surprised.

"What's wrong boys?"

"E-Eh! Nothing!"

Aoyama tried to remain cool, but Irina saw right through him.

"You sure sweetie?"

Aoyama's cheeks turned slightly red with how she called him 'sweetie'.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine~"

"It seems you aren't doing the French words you usually add."

Tokoyami pointed out, Aoyama showed a bashful face.

"Well, that's because...I feel nervous when talking to pretty girls~"

He admitted, and Irina felt like there was something else hidden within him that he hadn't spoken about yet, nor was he going to either.

Irina had to wonder if Aoyama actually was French, or he was putting it on. She honestly couldn't tell, since she knew his name was Japanese. Though she didn't seem to mind all that much, and just held a smile on her face.

"Don't worry Aoyama-kun, I know that we've got this."

"Even then, I hope that I can help out Madam~"

"Madam, how proper. I've never had anyone call me that before~"

They continued climbing the ladders, until a cannon ball fired off towards them all. Irina heard it first, turning to see it, the boys minus Tokoyami let out a panicked expression, seeing that not only a cannon ball was coming there way, but a mass of students as well.

But Irina remained calm, and waved a hand towards Aoyama.

"Aoyama-kun, fire it down!"

"A-Ah, that was..."

"Don't worry, you've got this!"

Aoyama didn't know what to think about it, but he cupped his arm around the ladder, and aimed his navel towards the incoming cannon ball, and did a hip thrust, shooting out a dense beam that hit the ball, and destroyed on spoke.

Irina gave a thumbs up.

"See Aoyama-kun, you've got the moves!"

"Hahaha, I see! Yes Madam, I've got the moves!"

Irina gave him a curious look, before her eyes turned down, seeing that several students were following them up the ladders. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the sight before her, before looking at Kaminari.

"Kaminari-kun, you're up sweetheart. Run your electricity through the ladder we're climbing, it will shock them."

"But, what about you guys?"

"Don't worry about that, just use your power."

Irina winked up at him, and used her wires, along with Dark Shadow appearing in the sky. Quickly, Dark Shadow grabbed Aoyama, Irina and Tokoyami, and was supported by Irina's wires, who yelled out "Do it!" so that gave Kaminari the incentive to use his Quirk.

"If you say so...alright then! Time to be electrocuted!"

Kaminari ran his Quirk through the metal ladders he was on, and the lightning travelled all the way down the ladders, and each person who was latching onto the ladders, were shocked quite heavily. They let out screams and cries, while falling off the ladders, but landed safely thanks to Irina, who didn't want to kill them, but get them off their trail for a few moments.

Then they got back onto the ladder, and hung on tightly, Kaminari having stopped his Quirk.

"Alright then, it seems that we're making good time! We need to get up there though, so get your butt moving Kaminari-kun!"

"Heeeh, so you wanna see my butt moving then babe..." Tokoyami gave him a dry look, making him chuckle awkwardly. "N-Never mind! Sorry, didn't mean to! It just happens, you know? Like a reflex, when a beautiful lady is around, I have to impress her." Tokoyami didn't look amused, so Kaminari let out a small cry. "Okay, I'm just going to get myself moving, so we can all be calm and happy people. No need to try and kill me now Tokoyami~"

Kaminari moved faster than he probably should be doing, while Aoyama did the same thing.

Irina gave Tokoyami a smile, and whispered "Seems like he's quite the boy~ Though I'm glad that I'm not with Mineta-kun, he'd definitely try something." which made Tokoyami uncharacteristically laugh, it seemed that only Irina could bring that out in him.

They shot up the ladders, getting to the top, only for a ball of flesh to be thrust towards him, forcing Irina to jump backwards, and send out her wire as thinly as possible, which sliced right through the flesh, splitting it in two, which dropped down to the ground.

Readjusting her stance, more balls of flesh went to try and get them, when Irina set out her wires, and created a wall of them.

"Kaminari-kun, run your electricity to the wires! We'll stop those things!"

"Yeah, you got it!"

Kaminari grabbed the wires before him, and ran his electricity through them. The balls of flesh that came close hit the wall several times, each being shocked away from them, while Irina detached the wires from her fingers so she didn't get shocked.

Standing on top of the highway, was the purple haired Shiketsu student, his eyes dancing between Irina, Tokoyami, Aoyama, and Kaminari. The latter two looked on with a nervous expression, while the former seemed to be handling the situation as calmly as they could.

"So, you're the one that was attacking. What kind of Quirk is that? To meld your flesh into balls. What would happen if I was caught within your flesh ball thingy's huh?"

The Shiketsu student showed a sneer to Irina, something that Tokoyami didn't like.

"So, Reaper's daughter, the girl that was with the League." He spoke in a condescending manner, which pissed off Tokoyami. "Thinking you can stand on the same battlefield as Hero's in training. What is this, a joke?"

"No, because I'm being serious here."

Irina said it while staring at the man before her with a resolute heart.

"That's a lie! Don't pretend! How do we know that you're not still with the League? I heard what you had done, you are a horrible person!"

"That's enough!"

Tokoyami snapped at the purple haired man, named Seiji, who just showed a dirty smile.

"Defending that girl isn't going to give you anything you desire. Being with her will only cause you-"

"Alright." Irina spoke up, waving her hand at him. "That's enough, don't bother with how you're better, and how I'm not and all that crap. If you are, show us how much better you are by fighting us. Then you'll be proven right if you can beat us, wont you?"

Seiji shrugged his shoulders, and then snapped his fingers.

Upon doing that, several students with mutant type Quirks, some with four arms, and some with animal like appearances had appeared.

Irina didn't even bat an eyelid as she watched the interactions between the people that were there, and just stayed as calm as she could.

But then she heard that some people had passed the exam already and that there was only 80 spaces left.

"Seems like we don't have time to dilly dally around." She then turned to the boys around her, and stepped forward confidently. "Lets get to work boys and kick some ass~"

Irina walked forward as did the others, ready for the battle ahead.

* * *

Izuku knew Hajime was strong, and might even be stronger than the current group they had, he knew that they were designed to be very strong and powerful, and Hajime, as Kenji explained, probably was the strongest, so the most deadly, and he had heard that they were designed to take down Pro Hero's, so they would have a very difficult battle against him.

Izuku didn't want to put the others in danger, knowing that Hajime wouldn't attack them if he drew Hajime's attention towards him.

"It's alright Uraraka-san! Sato-san! Sero-kun! You three leave, I'll deal with this boy here!"

"But Deku..."

Ochaco didn't want to leave.

She was worried about what Hajime was going to do.

So leaving Izuku alone with Hajime seemed to be insane for her.

"I wont leave! We can beat this guy together!"

Sato ingested some sugar, buffing himself up, and charged for Hajime.

"Wait! Don't do it!"

Izuku panicked, and activated Full Cowling, shooting for Hajime, who ducked the kick Izuku sent, and thrusted his hand upwards, punching Izuku's leg who let out a cry when the power was reflected back onto him, and he was sent flying into the air.

"That's it guy! Have this!"

"Have your fist? Sure, give it me."

Sato's fist went for Hajime's face, only for Hajime to grab his fist, and reflect the power back onto Sato, who had his arm blown backwards with the intense pressure, and cut into his arm deeply, making him cry out.

"A-Aaaaah..."

Hajime cracked his neck, as Sero sent out his tape, catching the flying Izuku.

"I said don't become involved." His eyes went to Ochaco, seeing her concern. "You have affections for him, don't you?"

"W-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?"

She cried out, while shaking side to side.

"I can see it, the concern you have for Izuku Midoriya, you have feelings for him. You can deny it all you want, but it is there, the affection you hold for him. It is too bad really, because you're going to witness his end."

"W-Why? Why do you hate Deku so much!?"

Ochaco demanded, only for Hajime to show a scowl.

"Because he tried to kill my Father. For that, he's going to pay."

"B-But...Deku wouldn't do that."

Ochaco defended, she just couldn't see Izuku trying to straight up murder someone.

But in his eyes, she could see the pain that was held within him, and the firm belief that he was telling the truth as he saw it, so she didn't know what to think, beyond that Izuku wasn't the person that Hajime was describing.

"Oh, so you know what he's done? Where you there when he tried to kill my Father?"

"W-Well no but Deku isn't..."

Ochaco thought about what Hajime said while he continued.

"Also, because of your love for him, it is going to make you want to protect him more than anyone else. People can fight these feelings when on the battlefield, and some people can't. Which are you?"

"That's..."

Once again, his words rang true.

Could she fight down her feelings and concentrate on the exam?

On a battlefield?

She didn't know, but she did know something, and that was Hajime was after Izuku, and she couldn't allow that.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but you're here to hurt Deku...and your face, you look...I mean, the resemblance is..."

"I know, I resemble him so much. I'm proud of that fact, because to me, he is the most amazing person ever. And your dear future boyfriend, if he survives that long, tried to take that light away. He came at him again and again, relentlessly attacking him when he's the kindest!"

Ochaco could see the pain on his face.

It wasn't a deception.

This boy was in pain right now.

Though she didn't think he had all of the information as she knew Izuku wouldn't try and kill someone, it just wasn't in him to do so.

So she made a stance against Hajime.

"If you're going to harm Deku, then I'll have to do something. I'm really sorry, but I will fight you to defend him."

"That's sweet. Come at me then."

"Okay then! Here it comes!" Ochaco rushed forward, while Hajime just stood there with a calm expression on his face. "I'll use Gunhead Martial arts!"

She got close to him, and attempted to grapple his arms, when he held his hand out towards her.

"Talk to the hand."

His repel power activated, and it caused a huge gust of air to be repelled right into Ochaco's body.

"Ooh my God!"

Ochaco cried, and tried to run, but she was caught up in a whirlwind of power from Hajime, and flung through the air. Her body went higher and higher into the air, the pressure of it was intense, and she barely could think.

Izuku however couldn't.

He couldn't lose someone again.

He lost Kenji at the forest because he believed he wasn't strong enough.

Now Ochaco was being blown into the air, he just couldn't have that.

"Uraraka-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Izuku shot into the air at speeds that most would be shocked at.

Hajime however murmured "The monster has a soul." and watched as he grabbed Ochaco out of the air, and held onto her body tightly, while he himself kicked the air, like how he did in his fight against Kenji, and returned to the ground.

"D-Deku..."

Ochaco blushed while being within Izuku's arms.

"Y-Yeah, are you alright Uraraka-san?"

Ochaco merely nodded, unable to say anything at all.

Hajime rolled his eyes at the sight, while Sero and Sato stared down Hajime himself.

"Are you both going to attack me? Sugar and tape...wonderful."

"Oi! Don't say that!"

Sato growled, and charged forward. As he did, Sero shot his tape around Sato in an attempt to capture Hajime. However, just before he could get close, Hajime punched the ground, and released a repulsive shock wave that brought up the ground, fracturing it in many places, and slammed a debris wave of Sato and Sero, the pair screaming "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" as their bodies received the impact of the wave, knocking them backwards.

"Uraraka-san, check on Sato-san and Sero-kun, I'll make sure that this guy stays away."

"But Deku, he's strong...and he really doesn't like you..."

"I know, that's why I have to be the one who faces him. Don't worry about me...I can do this, as a Hero, I will stop this boy from doing anything that could...I'll stop him."

Ochaco was reluctant to do it.

But she also knew that Izuku was serious, and when serious, he was going to do his best, so she would do the same thing.

Izuku pulled closer to Hajime who just cracked an eyebrow up at the young man before him.

"Hajime-san, if you want to fight me, fine. But leave the others out of this."

"I didn't involve them, they involved themselves. I explained that they could leave, but they chose to fight. So I wont stand here, and simply receive their attacks. She chose to fight me, I would have disrespected her if I didn't fight back. The girl that attacked me, she had the will of a warrior to fight me, and if I simply just brushed her off without facing her seriously, then that would have demeaned her determination and in my eyes, in battle, you're all equal, no matter what level of strength you are, your height, your gender, anything, you are simply warriors, and there to fight for what you believe in."

Izuku couldn't deny that he would do that.

He knew Hajime was right on a certain level.

But he also was worried about them becoming hurt.

"Even then..."

Izuku tried to reason with the boy, but Hajime wasn't listening, and merely waved his fingers, which repelled the air, and shot off a bullet of wind towards Izuku, who managed to react just in time, avoiding the bullet which pierced through a nearby stone wall, Izuku grimacing at the sight.

"Come on then One For All user." Izuku let out a surprised breath. "Aren't you supposed to be tough or something? You have All Might's power, yet you aren't showing his level of power. What about the time when you were beating my Father? Can't you show the same level of power to me?"

Hajime cracked his knuckles, seemingly ready to strike.

Izuku felt more panic entering his system, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to accomplish much of anything here.

"H-Hajime-san, wait! You can't do anything here! People will see you, and..." Hajime's smirk grew, his neck rotating to the side, to see that there was a small creature producing some smoke out of its mouth. "...that looks like Utsushimi-sans Quirk, so that's creating an illusion around us...how did you..."

Izuku figured it out now.

He had recalled that Kenji had mentioned the League took Camie's blood.

But he didn't know what that was for.

Not until now anyway.

"That doesn't matter to you, all that does is that I'm your opponent, and you cannot face me and beat me."

"Hajime-san...please. Remember your Dad, he wouldn't want you to do this...he's peaceful, he loves you...why would he want you to fight his battles? Can't you see, that doesn't make sense! He and I are friends, best friends! I attacked him once, to snap him out of the control that All For One placed over him! I wouldn't hurt him for any other reason! Please, what would your Father say if he saw you acting this way?! Do you think he'd want you to hurt innocents?!"

"Father..." Hajime's eyes began to fall...but then an intense pain surged through his skull. "A-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

"Hajime-san!"

Izuku could see he wasn't faking it.

Something was causing him immense pain, and he wanted to help.

But when he got close, Hajime's teary eyes shot up, looking red with rage, grabbed Izuku's throat, and began crushing it.

"Shut up, trying to deceive me, when you're the true monster around here! I don't think so!"

Hajime had snapped, and thrown Izuku away with a flick of his wrist.

But Izuku rebound, and swung out his leg, creating air pressure, and released it at Hajime, who placed his hands like a drill, and swung them outwards as the wind went to touch him, splitting the wind pressure in two, smashing against different stone walls, and broke through them easily.

Izuku landed on the ground, and gazed upon Hajime who rotated his wrist.

"Bye bye Izuku."

His fist nailed deeply into the side of Izuku's face once crossing the distance at immense speed, and the repelling force of the attack, blowing Izuku off his feet, and sailed through the air, smashing into a giant stone pillar, and shattered it upon impact, and made him cry out.

Ochaco from a distance watched what had just transpired, and she felt worry creeping in for Izuku at that moment.

Hajime's Quirk wasn't to be messed with.

He was a very strong opponent, and that was going to determine how they'd win.

* * *

As that had been happening, Hikari and the others watched the matches carefully, and while Aizawa couldn't see anything different, Hikari knew something was going on, but her head felt fuzzy, as if something was happening to her.

"Wow, did you see Ken-chan and the others Hikari-chan?" Hikari didn't answer, she looked a little pale. "Hikari-chan...? Are you okay...?"

"Yeah, you look pale."

Aizawa added, Hana's eyes went towards Hikari when she heard that from a distance, and some concern made its way onto her face.

"I don't know...I feel a little dizzy...it's weird, it's like something's messing with my senses...but, I don't know what it is..."

"Maybe you should lie down."

Aizawa offered, but Hikari shook her head.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

Eri looked down at Hikari's hand, and saw that it was shaking slightly, as if something was going on with her.

"Hikari-chan..."

Hikari forced a smile onto her face, looking down at Eri kindly.

"I'm alright Eri-chan, don't worry. Did you see Kenji with his friends then? Wasn't it cool~?"

Eri knew something was off, but she also saw Hikari fighting it so she held onto Hikari's hand kindly, smiling gently which made Hikari smile.

"Yes, Ken-chan and his friends were amazing!"

"Hehe yeah~ But, it seems that he's going somewhere...hmmmmm..."

Hikari watched Kenji flying through the air, while she herself felt her eyes becoming heavier.

What Hikari and the others didn't know was, someone was watching them, and held a sadistic grin on their face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenji flew as fast as he could, trying to get to Sakura, knowing that she was in danger.

However, as he flew, he suddenly felt a weird sensation on his back, and saw that the light from his wings were expanding, and became what seemed to be beams of light which attempted to penetrate Kenji's body, before Kenji wrapped Death around him, and cut off the light wings, but that also dropped him down into the ground.

Kenji sailed downwards, then looked up to see a beam of bright energy heading for his body.

"Shi-"

"Shit! Right Kenji?!"

Appearing from behind, was Yasuo, his hand covered in bright energy, and thrust it into Kenji's back. Kenji's eyes popped open, and was flung into a nearby building, smashing through it, and came out on the other side, skidding to his feet, only to see Yasuo stood there, sending a kick for his face, so Kenji hopped back on his feet, avoiding the kick by mere inches, getting into a fighting stance.

"So, you've gotten faster."

"Naturally, I said I've been training my Quirk. I'm able to move at high speeds, among other things of that nature, are you going to show me your powers now Kenji?"

Kenji got up, readjusting his stance, and aimed a hand towards him while Yasuo looked on with a grin.

"I don't have time for this Yasuo, I've got to go and find someone."

Yasuo waved his hand, which gathered the energy around his palm.

"Sorry, but I can't go. I've got to face you, and see how powerful you've become."

"I don't have time for this Yasuo. I'll fight you later."

"Later, the exam might be over, I can't let this chance slip through my fingers."

Kenji could see the seriousness in his eyes, he wasn't going to be able to get free so easily.

Kenji's eyes glanced left, seeing Miki stood there with a sorrowful expression on her face.

"Miki, get to a safe place."

"Kenji...that's..."

"He's right Miki, you can step back. It's about to get dangerous."

Miki didn't know what she was going to do.

She was worried about Kenji, and also about her big brother fighting.

"Yasuo...don't do anything stupid, do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I hear you."

Miki hoped that was true.

Yasuo stepped forward, allowing his hand to glow brighter, his hand raising upwards, which began forming some kind of bright energy within the area, aiming it towards Kenji. Kenji could tell that it was rather dangerous,

"As I said, I've been training. I'll show you my power."

"Then I'm going to have to beat you to get past you."

"Good luck with that Kenji."

Yasuo finished off, and began walking forward, with Kenji doing the same, activating his powers around him, ready to face down the challenge before him.

To get to Sakura, he was going to have to beat his cousin in a one on one fight.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we've got a few things happening this chapter. Sakura came face to face with Misaki, and along with Kirishima, Mina and Iida, they fought together, and managed to get the upper hand, but we also saw Misaki's powers in action, and despite it being a relatively support Quirk, she can still use it to deal some damage as, she can control the damage people receive, either increasing the damage to lethal points with time, or decreasing the damage depending on how much stamina she can use, and she even remove the damage completely with time to use her power on the damage akin to healing.**

 **Shoto worked with Mineta and Toru, and managed to take down the students that looked like ninja's, and have passed the exams now.**

 **Kenji, Katsuki, Tsuyu and Camie managed to combine their abilities to take down Inasa, Shindo and some others, showcasing their prowess with Kenji and Katsuki's combined technique, Katsuki and Tsuyu working together, Camie showcasing her ability to produce a number of Kenji illusions to throw off the enemy, and finally, Kenji showcased a new Super Move, where he can fire off Life and Death arrows that disrupt the opponents brain processes, depending on how much power he puts behind it. This case, he was using it over a wide range, so it was only for a few seconds, but if he pushed it, maybe longer than that.**

 **Irina and her group were confronted by Seiji, with the Meatball Quirk, and will have a battle there, with Irina showcasing her abilities to lead a team, and encourage her team to try their best.**

 **Izuku, Ochaco, Sero, and Sato also began their fight with Hajime, with Hajime pointing out Ochaco's love for Izuku, among other things.**

 **And then at the end, something seems to be up with Hikari, and someone's watching her, while Kenji's cousin came into the picture, and has issued a challenge towards him! We've seen a hint of what his power can do, but it will be explained next chapter what his power actually is.**

 **Finally, I've got a poll on my profile page for those who want to vote on that, please do, and thanks to everyone who's voted so far! It explains there what the poll is about, so with nothing else to say,** **until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	63. The Licence Exam part three!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; It surely is~**

 **Nirvash Neo; It might happen quite soon, that's all I can say right now. Thanks very much! Yeah, lets hope that he can do that! From Canon I'd probably pick either Creation or Overhaul since there's so much you can do with their abilities, so either one of those, from my story, Half Life and Half Death, though Daisuke's Quirk from this is pretty fun to play around with as well.**

 **D N Works; It seems they might. Nope, she wouldn't do that, all she did was give them assistance, nothing about revealing weaknesses or anything. Inasa is strong, and they had quite the fight. Yup, we'll just have to see how that plays along.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! It seems that he has yeah~ Lets hope Irina can yeah, she's got things to prove as well. Ooh yeah, it's going to be a difficult fight alright. Maybe they will, we'll just have to wait and find out what happens with that.**

 **KarmaChaos5; Yeah, they had some wonderful teamwork huh~? It is yeah, it's a non lethal way to use his abilities. She can yeah, it can be quite damaging if used right. Ooh yeah, these fights are going to be tough for a variety of reasons.**

 **Guest 1; She can yeah, and yeah it can lead to some damaging things if done correctly. Ooh yeah, it was difficult, but they managed to pull off a victory in the end. I'm glad that you liked them! Maybe it will do yeah, and lets just say I have some ideas on what's gonna happen when we come to that part of the arc. Lets hope she can, and yeah he can be quite rude and what not with his words. She could have done it alone, but she also learns the value of teamwork more with this way. We'll find out what happened quite soon. Ooh yeah, it's a fight between cousins, and it's going to be quite the fight. Yup, that's gonna be hard.**

 **Guest 2; Thanks for the suggestions! I like to wait until an arc is over before planning for it fully, like I know the direction I want to go with this story up to the current arc that just finished, being the Villains arc, so when this new arc is over, and I know what's gonna happen, I can make plans for it there. He does teach her things like that, but we will see some more scenes between them soon.**

 **Ragna; Thanks for the suggestions! Yeah, it would be cool as an add on later on.**

 **Guest 3; They know when they were created yeah.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks! Yup, we've got her Quirks power. Glad you liked the fights. Ywah, Katsuki and Tsuyu teamed up quite well. Yup, Shoto learned more about working together, and passed the exams. Yeah, they seem to be coming along great as friends/rivals for the future. Irina vs Seiji, yeah it's gonna be a good match. He surely did yeah, he's not one to be trifled with. Well, security isn't terrible, it's just someone's more powerful than security, you'll see why at the end of this chapter security couldn't stop that person. We'll see their fight going on yeah, and see what happens with that. No, it's going to be someone different to that, however I can say that the person is going to try and change society for a variety of reasons. Yeah, it will be a harem alright. I've watched a bit of Overlord, but not watched any of Danmachi. The chapter after this yeah. I haven't gotten that much into Boruto yet so I don't know much about those characters. Yeah, I guess they could.**

 **Eavise; Thanks for the suggestions! Yeah, light like shooting it out in lasers, moving at the speed of light to a certain extent, bending light to use that to his advantage, and other things like that, darkness like blasting people, covering an area in darkness to blind people, and travelling through shadows, among other things, they'd do different things than Kenji's Quirk.**

 **StrikerTj; Thanks very much!**

 **Vizard Masky; Well, it could be him, or someone else. I can say that you're right in one of them and will be revealed at the end of the chapter. That persons been subtly hinted at a few times through the story on who that is. No, it's going to be something different. I can't reveal much about it, but it's going to be a different kind of struggle that Kenji's been going through and he'll grow in different ways.**

 **Clarent excalibur; Yeah, I am more than likely going to do that as I've thought of a story around that, the dynamic between them would be fun to explore as well, and yeah, Ochaco is quite adorable, and she'd be in the harem of that story.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, they seem to have an understanding with one another. Maybe they could yeah. We'll see what happens with them yeah. Lets hope that they can~ And thanks for the votes~**

 **Guest 4; That sounds like a great idea, thanks for the suggestions. That looks to be a good backstory to me, and could be cool if he had those abilities, and that would be quite interesting to see their relationships.**

 **Neonlight01; They surely have yeah. We'll have to wait and see. Yeah, they showed quite good teamworking skills huh~? They're usable, not fully complete yet, but will be in the future. Irina's gonna be going through some stuff yeah, she'll have the support of everyone from U.A behind her! It seems that he has yeah, lets hope he can! Indeed, it's going to be quite the fight between them!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Licence Exam part three!**

" _Hehehe, look Kenji, I've made the energy dance~"_

 _A young Yasuo, looking to be five years old who was within a park as the sun shined brightly in the sky, held up his hands, and showed them off towards a young Kenji who smiled brightly._

" _Awww, you're lucky, you can control your Quirk so well..."_

 _Yasuo waved his hands up and down, allowing the small trickles of light to wave around the area, looking like a beautiful light show._

" _Aah well, I'm sure you'll control it great in the future~"_

" _We can become Hero's..."_

 _Kenji said shyly, holding a finger to his chin in thought._

" _Hero's huh...yeah, I'm going to become Number One!"_

" _Really..? You think you can?"_

 _Yasuo jumps up onto a swing set, swinging back and forth, showcasing a wide smile._

" _Definitely! We'll do it together! Then we'll change the world!"_

" _Change the world…? I want to make it so everyone gets along..."_

 _Yasuo belly laughs loudly._

" _Of course! Hey, lets see who becomes Number One between us, okay?"_

" _Being Number One doesn't really interest me though..."_

" _But, being Number One would be amazing...wait, I've got it! How about we see who's going to become the strongest! The strongest can save the most people! Hahahaha! Bet ya I can save more people than you!"_

" _I could save people...I could save many people!"_

 _Yasuo showed a large smile on his face as Kenji did the same thing._

" _Then, lets go to the same school, and become top Pro Hero's together!"_

" _Yes, lets become Hero's Yasuo!"_

 _Kenji cheered, and jumped up, tackling Yasuo to the ground. The pair rolled around on the ground, having a little play fight._

 _But then Yasuo stopped, peering into the black and white eyes of Kenji's own._

" _Hey Kenji..."_

" _Yeah?"_

 _Yasuo showed a toothy smile on his face._

" _Lets always strive to become the best, and always be friends, okay?"_

" _Of course, you're my best friend Yasuo!"_

" _And you're mine!"_

 _Kenji and Yasuo laughed together, making a promise to one another…_

* * *

Watching on, Hikari and the others could see that Kenji and Yasuo were facing one another down. Hikari slowly breathed in as Hana came strolling along. Her eyebrows knitted together, sitting down beside Aizawa, with Hikari on the other side of Aizawa.

Tension was thick within the air.

While neither made the first move for half a minute, Hana coughed into her hand, and spoke up, giving Hikari a superior expression on her face.

"It seems that our children are going to do battle, though I don't doubt my son being able to win. He is a very powerful young man. His ability to plan ahead is going to make him a rather powerful Hero one day."

Hikari's annoyed eyes were sent towards Hana.

"Don't discount my child either. He isn't slacking in either the power, or the intelligence department. In fact, my son has overcome adversity, a lot of it, and it has made him stronger."

Hana's icy stare went towards Hikari who sent one right back.

"Either way, Yasuo has been training for so long, and so hard. He isn't one to give up so easily."

Hikari exhaled deeply.

"I am pleased that your son has grown stronger. But don't think my child will back down and simply do nothing either. He has improved in leaps and bounds as well."

Hana continued to glare towards Hikari who did the same thing right back.

"Wonderful, then it is going to be quite the match. Though I believe that my son is going to be the one who comes out as the victor. This is about my sons pride after all."

"Pride? In defeating Kenji?"

"No, pride in himself, and how he can strive to be a Hero. It isn't just your kids that are wanting to be strong Hero's. My son and daughter also have that drive."

Hikari folded her arms, allowing her eyebrows to drop slowly.

"They do and I am not discounting their achievements."

Hana's sharp eyes fell upon Hikari who looked back without flinching even a muscle.

"You made a mistake marrying that man." Hikari knew this was coming. "All he did was cause you pain. Look what happened to your family. I tried to save you from that pain big sister, you've always been so carefree, and innocent. I didn't want that man to take advantage of you."

Aizawa and Joke could hear the heartfelt words that were behind Hana's cold voice.

It did seem that she genuinely cared about Hikari, and wished for her to be happy.

"He didn't take advantage of me, Kuro-kun was a lost soul, and he needed to be saved, and I fell in love with him. Sometimes, you can't help who you love. Can I say it has been easy to love him? No, it hasn't. But, it has been worth loving him. He gave me my lovely children who I wouldn't trade for the world."

Hana's face shifted between conflicting emotions and unable to accept what Hikari was saying, doubting her own thoughts.

"The strife that you've been through could crush most people. Can you truly say that this has been worth so much drama and suffering you've had to endure?"

Hana couldn't believe that someone would go through so much pain just for memories of love.

Hikari however had a different perspective on it than Hana did.

"Yes, the pain comes with the happy times that we've had. It hasn't been all smiles and sunshine, but..."

"It doesn't matter. In the end, it all fell apart, and your life has been a constant struggle. If you had listened to me, then this wouldn't of happened. You had plenty of choices. Yet you chose him out of everyone else. There were many people that would have been with you. Aizawa wanted to be with you-"

"I never wanted to be with her."

"-even though he denies it all the time." Aizawa sweat dropped. "So, why Kuromaru? That man...why him?"

Hikari didn't even have to think about it.

She simply answered while looking on with a straight expression on her face.

"Because he is the man that I love."

Hana gave her a scornful look, while Hikari just looked back at her with a calm expression on her face.

"You chose Reaper, over your family."

"No, I didn't choose Kuro-kun over my family. I chose my kids who I love dearly over everything else. Kuro-kun, or no Kuro-kun, my kids are the most important things to me. They are the reason I get up every day and protect this world from Villain's, I don't do it just for the sake of it, I want to make the world a better place for my kids. My kids for a long time had no one but me and my husband. The world hated them for simply being Kuro-kun's children. My kids have been through so much, so of course I'm always going to choose them. Wouldn't you choose your own kids over everything else?"

"What kind of question is that? I'd die for my kids to have a happy life."

"Finally, we agree on something."

Hana and Hikari continued to look at one another's general direction, feeling the genuine uneasiness of the situation.

Neither knew how to take the first step.

Hikari placed a hand to her forehead, and felt queasy which Eri noticed.

"Hikari-chan, are you okay?"

Hikari, despite feeling sick, offered a smile.

"Don't worry about me dear, watch Kenji and Yasuo fight."

They only could look at what was happening before them, and that was the fight between Kenji and Yasuo, both wishing for some kind of catharsis.

* * *

Coming face to face with his cousin, Kenji and Yasuo kept their gazes on the other. Kenji noticed more and more energy was gathering as he swung his arms around, concentrating into different shapes, and also he saw the energy around himself getting more intense by the second. Kenji also noticed two wooden swords on Yasuo's back, and wondered if he was going to use them against him.

Miki looked on from the distance, and she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

"So, you've managed to make your Quirk stronger than I had expected."

Yasuo cracked his neck, pointing his finger forward. From that, the energy around his finger became a beam, and shot for Kenji. Kenji jumped to the side, seeing the beam pierce the building behind him, leaving a good sized hole within the building.

"I've been training. I told you before that I was strong, I've grown stronger than you even could imagine. I'm one of the top students at Shiketsu, and you also won the Sports Festival. Hah, I wonder who would have won if I had been there?"

"I don't know, I guess the answer is going to appear now. But I have to warn you, I can't hold back, I've got places to be."

Yasuo cracked his knuckles this time, then gathered the energy around him.

"Alright then, lets fight."

The energy propelled his body forward at speeds that even most Pro's would find amazing. Kenji barely noticed him coming closer, before he in fact appeared. His fist pulled backwards, and sent a fast punch for Kenji's face, Kenji didn't have time to dodge the attack, so he raised a barrier of Life and Death, where Yasuo's fist collided with the barrier, but by the time it did, the energy had been destroyed by Kenji's power, and the barrier managed to block the strong fist, though Kenji was impressed that the fist managed to shake the barrier, and leave a good decent sized crack within it.

"You've gotten physically stronger. I'm surprised."

"Yeah, that and using my Quirk as well."

Yasuo waved his hands upwards, mixing his energy in with the air above Kenji, shooting down into a powerful beam, and clashed with Kenji's barrier, Kenji feeling that he was having to put more effort into the defence since Yasuo's power was so strong that even he was having trouble.

"Even then, I wont give up!"

Kenji stomped on the floor, and channeled Life and Death through his legs, to force the ground around Yasuo to become malleable, coming up in pillars to try and bind him, however from his body, his Hero's Costume began to glow, and released omni-directional beams, slicing through the earth attempting to bind him.

But that also disrupted the concentration of the young man, so the beams that were attacking from up above weakened, allowing Kenji to shoot his Death into the sky, destroying it all together.

Yasuo growled, and went to attack, when Kenji cupped his hands together, and summoned a sphere of Life and Death, merging them together, and launched it forward with a "Cannon Ball!" attack, shooting off at a high speed.

Yasuo waved his hand left, which created a beam of energy from using it on the air which ripped through Kenji's attack, only for Kenji to dash forward, coating his hand in Death, and wings being right at his elbow to increase the power and speed of the attack, aiming right for Yasuo's face who's own fist to gather energy, smashing it against Kenji's, creating a shock wave around the pair of them which tore through the ground, and the surrounding area, shattering the windows and the glass fell down to the ground, smashing apart.

Miki looked between the two of them, as their fists pushed against one another's, trying to break through to beat the other and come out on top.

" _Energize, the ability to add his vitality to anything and strengthen it, like the air to make it blast and destroy things in its path, weapons to increase their damage potential, he can even energize himself to move quicker and strike stronger. His Hero's costume is even able to store air for him to quickly burst it forward with his Quirk. But it seems that Kenji is also able to keep up with brother. I don't know who's going to win this...and I don't know what I'm supposed to do, I just hope things finally get better again._ "

Miki thought to herself, as Yasuo and Kenji jumped away from one another.

"You have incredible skill to infuse your energy into the air to become deadly like that, I remember back when you barely could shoot out a sphere of energy. Now you're doing these amazing things."

Kenji spoke up, as Yasuo smirked.

"Of course, I've been training all of my life to become stronger."

Kenji stuck out his hands as Yasuo announced "Five Finger Discount!" and shot off five very powerful beams.

Kenji thrust his hands forward, and created what seemed to be a prism of Life energy, coating it with Death in certain places, Yasuo narrowed his eyes as the prism split off the energy attacks, which went into different directions, piercing five different places away from Kenji's body.

However, as he did that, Yasuo took what seemed to be stones from the ground, and infused his energy into them, shooting them like bullets, which pierced Kenji's hands and drew some blood, before Kenji could destroy it with his Death power.

"You are quite strong, but I need to go and help out someone important to me. I don't have time to fight."

"Not until we're finished here!"

Yasuo pushed forward, shooting as fast as he could, the energy being pushed into his legs to increase his speed. Kenji barely had chance to dodge, back flipping through the air, as Yasuo swung his fist, unleashing a crescent wave of energy towards Kenji's flipping body.

Kenji ran his Life and Death downwards, creating an earth wall in seconds, which was cleaved right in half by Yasuo's extreme power, but when breaking through, Yasuo saw that Kenji wasn't even there anymore.

"Damn it, then that means..."

His eyes shot up, to see that Kenji was aiming his hand downwards, gathering Death within his palm.

"Deadly Barrage!"

From his hand, he unleashed several blasts of Death that rained down in timed bursts. Yasuo growled, waving his hands upwards, manipulating the energized air around him, and created a shield of energy which blocked the first and second blasts of Death, but they destroyed the barrier with his Death energy, and the third one broke through, Yasuo's eyes slitting themselves.

" _So, his Death has increased to the point that he can even break through the shield of energy within a few attacks. And his body doesn't seem to be that damaged either. I thought for sure that his power wouldn't be that great...I guess I'll have to take it up a notch._ "

Rather than be worried, Yasuo took off a grenade from his belt, and launched it upwards.

As the Death went to hit it, it activated, releasing stored energy.

"Damn-"

"That's right, damn!"

Yasuo intensified the energy from the grenade, which created a huge explosion of energy, which spread upwards, destroying the power of Death from Kenji's attacks, heading right for the boy himself.

Yasuo for sure thought he was going to be able to win…

But at the moment it was going to hit Kenji's body, his body began losing gravity, shooting up into the air.

"No, I wont allow you to..."

He thought that Kenji was flying, and was going to use that as an opportunity to try and pierce him by energizing the air around him…

But he saw that it wasn't the case.

The Death energy was surrounding his form, and destroyed the air around him so Yasuo couldn't use it as a weapon.

"Damn you, that's clever."

Kenji threw some seeds he had from his belt, which hit the ground and allowed several flower soldiers to grow, which held out their hands, and formed weapons which were coated with Death energy.

Yasuo clicked his tongue, as they rushed forward. Three came from left, right and centre, to try and catch him off guard, however Yasuo allowed his fingers to sail through the air, and create thin lines of energy, swinging them like claws, shooting them off for the flower soldiers, and sliced them in half.

"It takes more than-"

"That!"

Appearing beside him, Kenji held Death within his hand, spinning the power around, and shot it forward at close range.

Yasuo didn't have time to block it with a shield, so he crossed his arms, and activated his costumes stored energy, which combated the Death, and created a chain reaction, blasting the pair away from his one another's bodies, smashing them both into a nearby building.

""Aaaaah!""

Kenji and Yasuo let out pained cries, but Kenji wasn't done, as soon as he landed on the ground, he touched the ground, and allowed the building behind Yasuo to become a giant hand, attempting to grab Yasuo's body, only for Yasuo to push forward from his feet, escaping the hand all together, and came at Kenji's body with a barrage of energy bullets by flicking his fingers again and again.

"Even manipulating buildings now!?"

"And you, energizing your body to increase its capabilities is incredible!"

Kenji manipulated the earth to form several blockades before him, blocking the shots of heavy duty energy from Yasuo's. Because of the density and the power behind the shots, he was able to break the earth quite well, but when getting to the last one, he saw that it was growing right for his body to try and wrap around his body.

"Never!"

Yasuo twisted around his body, building up energy, and shot off an omni directional wave of energy which cleaved right through the binds of earth as they came closer to his body, but that allowed Kenji to get close, and swing out his foot, Yasuo bending his body and connected with Kenji's own foot, knocking him backwards with a burst energy and Death respectably, sending their bodies hurdling backwards into nearby buildings, smashing through them at high speeds.

Miki grimaced at that, knowing that it wouldn't be nice once this battle was over.

" _This fight is difficult to watch...watching friends fight like this...it seems that this battle isn't going to be settled until they get their feelings out..._ "

Kenji flipped in the air, returning to the ground within seconds, only for Yasuo to appear up above him, and what surprised Kenji was the wings behind him. From his back, he had created wings that looked like a Devils wings, rather than Angel wings, revealing several energy grenades, which he launched downwards, Kenji grimacing, knowing how dangerous they truly could be when they were going to be launched at him.

Kenji pierced the ground with Death and Life, manipulating it so it opened up a hole in the ground, which he slid into, and then disappeared inside of the hole, as the grenades rained down, heavily destroying the area that they were in, breaking down pieces of the earth into small little sections.

" _Damn, he's managed to get out of my sight. He could be anywhere, he could show himself at any time that I could be surprised by..._ "

Yasuo looked around at the ground, and couldn't find his cousin, he had managed to successfully hide himself.

Fluttering the wings behind him, he watched and waited for Kenji to come out, knowing that Kenji was either using this time to plan, or he was using this to get a sneak attack on him somehow, but he didn't know how that was going to happen.

"That's alright Kenji, I'll find you somehow! If you make a move, I'll know about it!" Yasuo raised his hand to the sky, and created an orb of energy. "Now, find him, Energy Scanner!"

The energy shined beautifully, raining down onto the land before him. Because of the increased energy, he was able to, thanks to the goggles he wore, able to detect any disruptions to the energy rays that Kenji might make.

Shining his orb left and right, trying to find him, while Miki looked on with irritated eyes from the energy.

But then Yasuo found the disturbance in the energy, smirking, and went to strike…

When he saw a second disturbance in the energy.

Because of how powerful the light was, he couldn't make out which was the real Kenji, but he thought about it.

" _Knowing Kenji, he figured out that my energy was able to find even a slight bit of movement by feeling for disturbances in the energy, even he knows he can't directly attack me without coming into contact with them, so he used the first movement as a distraction, for the second one to be the true Kenji. He'll try and surprise me, but I wont let that happen, not again._ "

He activated his power and circulated around the area, gathering the energy into a focused point, and pointed his hand downwards, which released a wave of destructive energy upon the area he thought that Kenji was…

But then when he didn't appear there, Yasuo realized what he had done, and turned to see that Kenji was beside him, his hand coated in black Death, Yasuo's eyes widened at the sight before him, and receive a direct punch to his face, unleashing Death right in his face, knocking him through two buildings, and knocked him down into the ground, where Miki watched on with a worried expression on her face.

"Big brother, are you okay?"

Miki sent her concern for her elder brother, but he merely turned towards her, and looked on with annoyance. Not with her, but with the situation, and how he had received injuries from Kenji's power.

Kenji returned to the ground, panting slightly.

"I'm not finished yet!"

Yasuo yelled that out loudly.

Kenji knew that he wouldn't back down, so he would have to show that he was just as serious, so that's what he did.

"Preparations are complete."

Yasuo raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Kenji stamped his feet onto the ground, and announced "Over Life and Death, Earth Dome!" and from all around them, the earth grew large. Miki let out a cry, jumping backwards, and landed onto the ground, seeing that the earth had grown to block off sight from the others.

"S-Shit!"

Yasuo went to destroy it with the energy beams around him…

But the dome cut off all the light.

There was only darkness within the dome, so he couldn't see correctly.

"S-So, you've managed to cut us off from the outside world?"

"That's right, I decided to cut you off from the air outside so you can't unleash those huge energy blasts, and also blind your vision as much as I can."

"Clever. However, you can't see me either."

Yasuo posed that thought to Kenji who laughed slightly.

"I can't yeah, but I can do something else, and that's use my Life Quirk to search where you are, and launch an attack from far away."

Yasuo, rather than be worried, began laughing about what was happening at that moment in time.

"It seems you've thought it through. But, I'm not a fool either, so I'll show you my own power and intelligence."

Yasuo took two wooden swords from his back, and they began to glow with a bright white energy, making them look like energy blades.

"Ooh cool..."

Kenji let it slip, he was highly impressed by what he was seeing.

Yasuo gave a wicked smile, using the light from the swords to see Kenji barely.

"I said I was developing my skills, so here they are!"

He rushed forward, and went to stab Kenji, when he ducked out of the way, the blade piercing the wall behind Kenji's body, and began burning it with the intense power that was coming off of the young man's wooden energy swords.

"D-Damn, that looks like it will hurt."

He chuckled awkwardly at that, while he himself aimed his Death hand towards Yasuo, knowing that if he came at him with Life, then he'd use that to his advantage, and he couldn't have that happening anytime soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura, and Misaki were having their own confrontation with one another, standing on an overpass. Misaki came at Sakura with a series of strong jabs that were meant to pierce, but Sakura expertly dodged them time and time again.

"Misaki, please don't do this!"

Sakura begged, but Misaki was on point, focused, and sharp witted.

She span her staff around like she was an expert, and swung it low for Sakura's legs, who back flipped, and aimed a finger gun at Misaki, unleashing an arrow of pink energy. Sakura's energy couldn't be blocked…

Or so she thought anyway.

At the moment it would impact her, Misaki's staff swung outwards, and hit the shot away from her body, surprising Sakura immensely, which allowed Misaki to get in close with her staff, spinning it around and slammed Sakura's wrist with it, which made her cry out from the pain, and knocked her down onto the ground.

Sakura felt pain surging through her arm, while Misaki stood above her, showcasing an expression that was akin to loneliness, and also strength, that she wasn't to be messed with.

"Misaki, please don't do anymore..."

Sakura begged her little sister, but Misaki just held her staff tightly within her hand, and looked ready to strike. Sakura however whirled around, sticking out her leg, to try and trip up Misaki.

Misaki skated backwards, avoiding the attack, and then stuck out her hand, placing her staff within her palm, and came at Sakura with a wild swing of her staff, Sakura bounced away, and stepped onto the ground, where she pointed all her fingers towards Misaki.

"Love Spread!"

Firing off several beams of love energy from her fingers, Sakura thought that she'd be able to stop her with that attack.

"That isn't enough for me!"

Misaki however, swung her staff around like a propeller, catching the love energy and smacked it away with her staff, but Sakura placed her hands to her throat.

"Everytime that I breathe~ I see you~ I hear you~"

Singing out briefly, Misaki's eyes filled with love.

It only lasted a second, but in that second, Sakura managed to close the distance, grappling Misaki's arm, and hauled her over her shoulder, surprising the young woman, and launched her away with a flick of her arms, Misaki's body slamming into the ground with a cry.

Misaki got up, and saw an arrow of love coming right for her body, hitting her in the chest.

"Great, now if you love me, deactivate your Quirk!"

Because she was in love for a few seconds, her Quirk was deactivated, allowing Sakura to deal some damage to Misaki, though it pained her greatly to do something like that.

Misaki's head became a little fuzzy as Sakura got close, and attempted to pin her down to the ground when she raised her staff, to make a stabbing motion, only for Sakura to duck, and aim her palm upwards, hitting Misaki in the chin, making her gasp.

"My Quirk-"

"-Is down!"

Sakura replied, nailing Misaki in the torso with her elbow. Sakura almost felt like crying when doing it, hurting her little sister like this. Misaki's eyes widened, spitting out some bile, and her body went backwards, skidding across the pavement that was below her feet.

Sakura then continued forward, spinning her fingers, and went to fire it off at Misaki, when Misaki got to her feet, and thrusted her staff at Sakura. Skating over the attack, Sakura brought up her leg to bring it down upon Misaki, who rolled out of the way, avoiding the heavy kick from Sakura, and then brought up her staff, jamming it right into the stomach of Sakura's who eyes popped open, and coughed out bile from the impact, due to Misaki's Quirk amplifying the damage.

Sakura skidded across the floor while Misaki pulled herself upwards, and charged right for Sakura once more. Sakura returned to her feet, and swung her foot right for Misaki who blocked using her own staff, having a stalemate with one another, and a shock wave between them due to the levels of strength they possessed.

Misaki rapidly spun her staff, aiming it downwards, and broke the ground below Sakura, but then flicked it upwards, catching some of the earth in the attack, and sent it at Sakura, who span around rapidly, like a propeller, and kicked the gravel away from her, but that only allowed Misaki to jump closer, and thrust her staff at Sakura's body.

"Misaki, I don't want to fight you anymore, please!"

Sakura begged, ducking under the staff, only for Misaki to bring it down on top of Sakura's head, using her Quirk to increase the damage, forcing Sakura onto her knees.

She brought up her staff again to hit Sakura, when Sakura rolled out of the way, and delivered a kick right for the girls face, knocking her out with a single kick, making Misaki cry...that's when Sakura looked down at herself.

"I just hit her...I made her cry...what am I doing…?"

She didn't want to hurt Misaki in the end.

She couldn't.

She didn't want to turn out how the doctor had wanted her.

How All For One had wanted her.

Cold and ruthless.

She just couldn't do it.

Misaki pulled backwards, and used her Quirk to heal her face, while panting a little bit.

Seeing Sakura back away slowly, she raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't...I can't fight you anymore."

Misaki wore surprise.

"But, I'm attacking you, you have to fight back! Or, you'll be coming back with me!"

"Then I'll just have Papa come and save us...because he will come and save us."

"D-Don't say that, Dad isn't coming..."

"He is, he's coming, and he'll show you so much love."

Misaki's head felt so painful, that she couldn't think straight.

* * *

Back with Kenji and Yasuo, within the darkness, Yasuo's swords were the only light source, so he could barely see Kenji, but it did allow him to attack.

"I guess that it is time to finish this!"

Yasuo came at Kenji with expert sword wielding skills, closing the distance relatively quickly, and swung one blade above his head, Kenji ducked, and aimed his Death hand outwards, shooting off a volley of Death, only for Yasuo to slice apart the Death with his quick swordsmanship.

"Wow, you've managed to use your Quirk to good effect."

"Don't patronize me."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"I wasn't, I'm genuinely pleased with how strong you are."

Yasuo huffed, shaking his neck side to side.

"Then be impressed with this!" He crossed the blades together, and the energy was intensifying more and more. "Judgement Cross!"

Swinging his blades downwards in unison, the energy released an X shape blast right for Kenji's being. Kenji could see it cutting into the ground, it wasn't even a joke what he was seeing right now.

"D-Damn it!" Kenji slammed his hands onto the ground. "Earth Shield!"

Rather than risk a Life and Death for Yasuo to use the light of Life to his advantage, he manipulated the ground into becoming three sturdy walls that he could use to block against, but the X shape energy wave cleaved right through the shields as if they weren't there at all, which worried Kenji quite a bit at seeing that.

When cleaving through the last one, Yasuo shined his energy to see if Kenji was there…

But he wasn't.

"D-Damn!"

Yasuo shot forward at a high speed, trying to find him. He looked below to see if he was hiding below…

But he wasn't.

If he was he had covered the hole he was hiding in.

However, Yasuo then heard a small noise from up above, so he turned to see that a sphere of Death was heading right for his body.

"Shit!"

Yasuo swung upwards, however the wings appeared on its back, and shot it left, avoiding the slice of Yasuo's sword. Yasuo let out a low growl, and shot his fingers forward, releasing energy bullets, the bullets were dense enough to pierce through the dome that was around them, Kenji used his Quirk to manipulate the Death sphere so he could avoid Yasuo's attack.

Kenji analysed him directly, and saw that Yasuo was quite a genius after all, using his Quirk in various ways and even with equipment, he hadn't been slacking at all when it came to fighting like this, but there was a flaw that Kenji couldn't help but notice.

Kenji continued manipulating the sphere, until he got it into a position that he wanted it in, and that was on the ground.

"Now destroy!"

Kenji unleashed his Death onto the ground, which hit it with enough force that the ground shook a little bit, which sent Yasuo's body shaking a little more, allowing Kenji to leap downwards, and get up close and personal with him.

"What the hell..."

"Try this!"

Kenji attempted to punch Yasuo in the face, only for Yasuo to protect himself by using the sword, and swung it for Kenji's form. Kenji let out a low growl, as the sword came closer, and closer to his body, so Kenji concentrated on the Death power he had, and thrusted it forward, unleashing a large burst of Death at close range at the saber, encompassing the blade, and destroyed the energy out of existence, while Yasuo swung with his own sword, Kenji knew that Life would only help Yasuo attack, so he leaped backwards, but the blade managed to slice across his arm, digging in deep, which made him cringe as some blood came from his arm.

Yasuo didn't stop though, and followed through with a twister of his body, swinging the sword around rapidly, forcing Kenji to bend backwards, avoiding the blade and sent up his foot, added with Death, which nailed Yasuo in the torso, and unleashed the wave right into his body, causing his body to begin to disintegrate from his release alone, while Yasuo managed to slice Kenji's leg with his blade, cutting deep into his skin, forcing the pair to back off.

Kenji and Yasuo both suffered wounds from the intensity of the attacks, but Kenji followed it up with a wave of Death that was sent right for the young man, forcing Yasuo to dodge out of the way, Kenji however used the wings on the Death to change its direction, and turn it towards the enemy at hand.

"You're finished."

Yasuo grit his teeth, and looked between the Death, and himself, trying to work out a situation which would be beneficial for him to use.

Knowing that Kenji was going to have an advantage in this contained space, he had to make a sacrifice.

He took out an energy grenade, and dropped it before him, creating a mass of energy which he formed into a shield, as the Death went right for his body, and clashed with the shield, destroying the shield, again and again, breaking down the energy, while Yasuo pulled backwards, and swung his sword outwards, cutting through the dome of earth again and again, trying to make it so that the ground would be weakened with his energy cutting it.

Kenji caught was he was doing, but as the Death broke through the barrier, he grimaced.

"Smart."

Kenji complimented, as Yasuo took the attack of Death, which also hit the weakened wall, allowing him to break through the dome, and be bathed in light. Though Yasuo suffered wounds from the impact of Death he received as his body was ejected out of the dome, and flung into the street.

But because he was in the open with the air around him, he released energy around him, and pierce the Death in different places by swinging out his hands, stabbing into it, and dispersed the Death as he skidded to his feet.

He looked down at his body and saw that he had suffered wounds.

Even though Kenji wasn't trying to kill him, he still was injured.

Miki looked on from the right, and bit her lower lip about what was happening.

"Now that I'm in the open, it's time to end this with Judgement Blast!"

Yasuo raised his hands, and created a massive ray of energy from the air around him, shooting it right for the dome, and causing a massive explosion, destroying the very structure that Kenji had made within an instant, an intense air pressure swept over the area, blowing Miki's hair around and almost knocked her over with the intensity of the attack.

"Yasuo! T-That attack is-"

"It's fine!"

Yasuo yelled out, while Miki looked on with worry…

But then she saw Kenji walking out of the rubble.

He had some wounds across his body, and he was bleeding.

"Trying to beat me with overwhelming force?"

"Let me guess, you used Death to wrap it around your form, and block off the energy as much as you could, while sending it into the energy, and destroyed it all together. Though you couldn't destroy it in time for it to hit you, bathing you in the energy, I bet that really hurt, didn't it?"

Kenji cracked his neck side to side, while using Life to heal his wounds.

"I knew you'd be powerful, but that attack could beat a good chunk of people in this competition."

"That's because I'm aiming to become a Professional Hero, and I will do that by facing you down. The son of some of the strongest Hero's and Villains in this world. I knew that if I could surpass you, then I'd be able to become Number One, like..."

"Like we had dreamed about, right?"

Yasuo's face turned downwards ever so slightly.

"That's..."

"Dreaming about it, it seems so long ago. But I remember it all, the times we spent together, the thoughts we shared. How we used to play games all the time, play Hero with one another, how we'd walk to school together while laughing. I remember everything we did, and thinking about it now, it truly does hurt."

Miki's head lowered slightly at what he had said.

It made her remember the past also, and that thought alone caused her to give a soft smile.

But then she saw the pain on her elder brothers face, so her face took a dip in what was happening.

Then Kenji and Yasuo charged at one another once more, and engaged in a fist fight with one another. Infusing energy, and Death into their fists, they sent punch after punch at the other, their powerful fists colliding, and breaking through the others attack, managing to land a straight punch on the other's face, the intense punch shattered their stances, and forced them both backwards, skidding across the ground, only to return to their feet.

"Lets finish this already!"

Yasuo yelled, so Kenji nodded, and charged for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irina and the others were facing down Seiji with the Meatball Quirk, and some others that where eyeing her up. It looked as if they were going to jump her to take her down, it seemed that her time in the League was known by these people by how they were looking towards her.

She cringed at the sight, while Tokoyami stood beside Irina who gave him a soft smile.

"Ready to mess this up?"

"Yes, I am ready."

Irina nodded strongly, her eyes eyeing up the competition.

"Then, I'll fight that Meatball guy, while you take care of the others!"

"Right, leave them to me!"

Tokoyami extended Dark Shadow which clung to his skin, and thrusted his arms forward. The shadow shot forward, and caught up a number of students within the claws as Aoyama hides behind Irina's body, so he wouldn't be attacked as the students came closer and closer.

"Aoyama-kun, don't worry, you can be brave too."

"Ah, Madam, I am brave-"

"It's alright to be worried." Irina soothed, Aoyama's eyes flickering. "It can be scary to be a Hero, when I was with the League of Villains, there were many times where I wanted to cower, and hide away, because it was so scary."

Aoyama was surprised that she was saying something like that, it sounded like his own situation with his own worries.

Irina saw a man with metal claws come close, so she flipped over his body, spreading her legs out, as a few bullets of ice went through her legs, twisting her body, and launched him right back towards his comrades, thrusting her wires into him, and activated his Quirk, allowing her to slice down a few enemies, though not fatally injure them as a result, and forced them down to the ground.

Aoyama was deeply impressed that she was remaining calm, and looked willing to fight as hard as she could.

"That's...I worry I'm..."

"Not good enough?"

Aoyama's eyes widened in shock as Irina sent her wire forward, catching the meatball that Seiji had sent off, and wrapped her wire around it, squeezing the meatball until it was sliced apart, as Tokoyami jumped upwards, and thrusted his hands downwards, Dark Shadow responded, and grabbed many enemies, and smashed them together, knocking them into unconsciousness, which Irina was glad about, seeing why Tokoyami was quite a powerful opponent when he was fighting.

"Y-You..."

"I know it can be worrying, thinking everyone is better than you are. But, you can also be strong, Aoyama-kun. You can overcome your fears, by pushing them to the back of your mind."

"That's possible?"

Aoyama didn't quite believe it.

Irina placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave a confident expression on her face.

"Of course, you can feel scared later on. That's how I always get through my troubles. When I feel fear, I push it to the back of my head, and deal with it later on. It might seem crazy, but that's how I get through situations that frighten me. I know you can be brave, you showed it during the forest incident with the others, you can show that here, today, show everyone your brave side Aoyama-kun, and I'll show you my own brave side."

Feeling courage coming to him from Irina, he felt his cheeks turning slightly red at her kind expressions, and the beauty behind her words, it truly did feel as if she understood what he was going through, and why he was feeling as he was.

"Enough talking, time to be finished off!"

Seiji places his hands behind his body, and manipulates his flesh, which come up into small spheres. Irina stepped forward, allowing her wires to dangle beside her.

"Alright then, lets finish this off right now!"

Irina ran forward, as Seiji's flesh balls came flowing towards her. Raising her fingertips, she swung them around, and created what seemed to be a net, which cleaved through the meat as if it wasn't a worry, dropping piles of flesh to the ground, and did a front flip as some came at close range, showcasing her athletic abilities, surprising everyone around.

"You're pretty skilled, huh."

Seiji praised, while Irina grinned, sliding across the ground as some went over head.

Then the meat began forming above her, and looked like rain was coming down as Tokoyami grabbed some of the attacking members of the enemies, and threw them above Irina's head, as the meatballs came down, and hit them, meatballing them into disgusting lumps of flesh, which began going right back towards Seiji's form.

"Ewww, he's able to do that with his flesh...that's gross."

Kaminari murmured, while Tokoyami yelled "Kaminari, get your head in the game!" snapping him out of his trance, seeing that Tokoyami was throwing a number of people towards him, so he charged his electricity, and touched the people that were thrown at him, sending a high discharge of electricity through their systems, their eyes rolling in the back of their heads, and falling down to the ground, in a semi unconscious state.

"Good, that's good Kaminari, let us take down these enemies, we can leave the meatball Quirk user to Irina-san."

"Right, understood!"

Kaminari fired off what seemed to be flying disks, which pierced behind a number of people.

Pointing his finger outwards like a gun, electricity sparked off his finger.

"I'm glad that Hatsume managed to finally make something cool for me to use. Instead of shocking everyone, it will only shock things in my path, and these cool glasses I wear allows me to keep track of the disks I have fired."

Kaminari's finger continued to spark as Tokoyami forced a good chunk of enemies in the path of the disk and Kaminari himself.

"Kaminari, shock them!"

"Haha, you got it!"

Kaminari unleashed his lightning, and it travelled across the area to the disk that had been fired. Because many people were in the path of the disk and Kaminari, the electricity shot through all of them, sending the electricity through their systems, and shocked them until they were unable to fight anymore.

Seiji's eyes widened when seeing the combination of Tokoyami and Kaminari, while Irina gave a wide smile on her face.

"B-But, that's not possible!"

"It is possible if you team up with people you know, and can have a good working relationship with. Their powers can compliment one another. You could also do the same thing, but you tried to overpower them with numbers, and not focused on teamwork itself."

Seiji grew annoyed with Irina, and allowed his flesh to surround her form. From most directions, it looked as if she was going to get meatballed once more, while Aoyama looked on, unsure of what he would be able to do.

He wanted to help, he truly did.

But in this instance, he didn't know what he was capable of doing.

"Try and escape that then daughter of the Reaper."

"You really seem to focus in on that. Do you dislike him?"

"Of course I do! He caused many problems within this world! And you were with the League of Villains!"

Irina knew that people would bring that up.

But she remained brave and bold.

"So what of it? If you knew that I was in the League, then you must have heard the reasons why I was with the League, and why I had to do what I was doing at the time." Irina continued after seeing Seiji be confused. "I did what I did, because I wanted to protect my family. If I didn't, then my family would have suffered, so rather than have them suffer, I suffered in their place. If you hate my reasons or like them, I don't care. I know that I did terrible things, I did them in the name of keeping my family safe. I hate it, I hate what I did, what I had to do, it tears me up knowing that I caused others pain, strife, and even...what happened to other people. But, I also knew that I needed to keep them safe the only way I knew how, so that's what I did."

Aoyama watched on as she said that, and he felt tears in his eyes.

How brave she had been to go through all that, so her family would be safe.

He could see her courage being more than his…

But he remembered her words, about not giving up, and not being scared until after the scary thing had happened, pushing that to the back of his mind.

As the balls of meat began to swarm around her, Irina swung her wires around her form, what created a dome of the wires she had. But then they began to rotate clockwise, spinning faster and faster, until the flesh balls hit them, and cleaved through them again and again, destroying them away from her body.

However, that seemed to be a rouse, as Irina's body appeared behind Seiji's in a surprising twist, his eyes shot for her, as she managed to hit two of his targets, missing the last one by mere inches, so she sent out her foot, landing a kick against his upper body, which knocked him backwards.

Irina tried to follow that up with her wires to bind him, but Seiji formed a wall of flesh before him, blocking off the attack all together, which annoyed Irina slightly, Seiji however was dumbfounded by what he had just witnessed.

"H-How did you do that then?!"

Irina giggled, and pointed downwards.

His eyes looked down, and didn't see anything different…

But then he looked to the area she was in before, and saw that there was a hole about Irina's shape and size in the highway.

"While I was blocking off the flesh, I also was cutting into the ground. Then using my wires, I managed to make a pathway for me to run on, so I could surprise you from behind. I didn't think you'd be able to find me out though, so I'm quite impressed with you."

Seiji narrowed his eyes at her, while Aoyama was very impressed by what she had done.

"S-So, that's it. Then again, you were a running member of the League, so it makes sense that you'd be able to do something like that. Your wires are very dangerous, so I have to keep them away from me."

Irina calmly walked forward, which seemed to irritate the enemy before her.

"Perhaps so, never underestimate your opponents, they might surprise you. Now, are you going to keep fighting me?"

"Haha! What a question girl! Of course I am!"

Irina watched as he manipulated his flesh to come to his side once more, and sent them off at Irina at full force.

Aoyama watches as Irina continues to move nimbly, dodging each and every strike of the flesh that he was sending her way, and he was captivated by her, how she was able to remain as strong as she was during that time in that fight.

"You are pesky to fight against."

Seiji growled out, feeling annoyed that Irina was able to avoid all of the attacks.

"I thought that you'd try something like this, I saw your power when you tried to meatball your own friend. That wasn't cool."

"Camie protected the enemy."

Irina pursed her lips in mild surprise.

"So, how does that mean you should meatball her? In case you didn't see, you tried to attack us with like over a hundred people, more than that, so she lent us assistance, it isn't like she turned on you, and attacked you all. She made an illusion so someone who had their back turned wouldn't get hit. And you didn't even give her a chance to explain herself."

Seiji bit his lower lip while Irina cupped her hands together, allowing her wires to weave together. In her hands, they formed a sharp spike that was made out of the wires, then she sent it forward, and showcased a willingness to incapacitate the enemy.

Seiji narrowed his eyes, and allowed his flesh to form before him into a shield, taking the spike head on. Irina however spun her wires around, which turned the spike into something akin to a drill, which began cutting through the flesh that was being sent towards him.

"D-Damn it!"

Seiji jumped backwards while the flesh had been penetrated by Irina's wires, and headed for his body.

However, while Irina did that, she didn't notice the flesh that was heading from behind her, until she heard a small noise.

Glancing behind her, she saw the flesh coming, and let out a gasp…

When an energy laser came forward, and pierced right through the flesh itself, protecting her from being meatballed by Seiji's Quirk.

Her eyes went towards Aoyama who had his hands behind his head, Irina gave a smile.

"See? I told you, you could do it. Bravery comes in all different forms and you just showed yours then Aoyama-kun~"

Aoyama allowed a smile to appear on his face, as Irina turned to Seiji who looked to be in despair at seeing that his plan didn't work.

"B-But, that should have gotten you! You were focused on me-"

"You sent it under the highway section we were on, trying to catch me off guard. It was a decent tactic, and I commend you for it. But, you also forgot that I've got comrades here, that will assist me in fighting against strong opponents like you." Her body moved to the side of Aoyama, and allowed her wires to enter him. "Now Aoyama-kun, shall we finish this off?"

"A-Ah, as you say Madam, facing your fears can also be about facing them after the scary thing has disappeared, yes?"

Irina nodded with a toothy smile, so he showed his own smile towards her.

"Exactly, now fire off your laser for him."

"N-No wait!"

Seiji tried to attack them, but Irina swung her arms outwards, cleaving through the flesh near them.

"Instead of attacking, you should worry about defending."

"W-Wait! You can't-"

"Sorry sweetie, your epidermis is quivering~"

Kaminari gazed at Irina with confusion as Aoyama thrusted his hips forward. From his stomach, a beam of energy was released. Seiji's eyes widening in shock as the flesh before him that had created a shield was blown apart with the powerful energy that he had released, destroying it in a single burst, and clashed with his body, blasting him backwards, slamming him against a nearby wall, cracking it with the power that Aoyama had released.

Aoyama looked towards Irina who gave him a confident smile.

"Well done Aoyama-kun, couldn't of done it without you."

Aoyama sheepishly bowed his head.

"Thank you, Madam Irina." Like a gentleman, he bent down and kissed her hand, causing her to blush slightly, while Tokoyami exhaled without saying anything. "I shall follow your lead wherever you may go."

"That's sweet, you've very kind~"

"Hey by the way babe, what's an epidermis?"

"Without going into it, it's basically your skin~" She answered Kaminari who thrusted a thumb up towards her. Irina then walked over to Tokoyami, and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Well done my chuunibyou boy, you managed to kick major ass~"

Tokoyami took to his usual stance, and looked sideways, hiding his embarrassed face.

"Of course, I shall do my best to make sure that we win this challenging event."

Irina's eyes went to Seiji and bent down, as she took Aoyama's hand, placing a ball there, and placed it on Seiji's target, taking him out of the match, and allowing Aoyama to progress forward, causing his eyes to flutter.

"There we go, now we all can pass~ But you deserved the win here Aoyama-kun~"

"T-Thank you~"

Aoyama shyly shuffled his feet as Irina saw the people that had been meatballed before were coming back to normal.

"Alright then, lets get to this everyone~"

Irina and the others walked forward with their red balls, and took out two opponents each, so they could progress to the next stage of the event.

* * *

Back with Kenji and Yasuo, both were panting from their battle, their fists having blood on them. Wounds had appeared across his body, their eyes having intensity between them as well as having been swollen from the punches they had received. Sweat dripped off of their bodies, Yasuo bathed in light, and Kenji bathed in darkness by the buildings.

Wings of a Devil on Yasuo's back, and wings of an Angel on Kenji's back.

Polar opposites, but very similar in a number of ways.

"Tell me, have you spoken to your Dad recently?"

Yasuo wondered while Kenji lowered his eyes.

"My Dad's in a coma right now, so no I haven't."

"I spoke to mine recently, from his wheelchair."

"Yasuo..."

Miki tried to speak, but Kenji spoke over her.

"Your Dad...your Dad, what happened that night to him was..."

"I don't want to talk about it! Your Father crippled mine!"

Miki placed a hand over her heart, while Kenji's eyes dropped ever so slightly.

"My Father didn't do that, he wouldn't do that..."

"That night, his legs became so damaged...he's in a wheelchair for the rest of his life, because of your Dad!"

"Yasuo... I-I missed you, I missed you so much! We used to be together all the time! Remember how we used to camp outside, and watch the stars, and we'd say-"

""Lets protect this world, together.""

Yasuo and Kenji spoke at the same time, the pair both producing some tears from their eyes, while Miki wiped under her eye.

"I-I remember that...but, after Dad was crippled...when I looked at your family, I felt...I felt so angry, I felt so upset..."

"I'm sorry about your Dad, I really am, but look what you've done. You've got into a very prestigious school on your own merits, grown very powerful, you are doing fantastic, and I know your Dad is proud of you. I know you want to blame my Dad...but he wouldn't do this. In the past, I could believe it...but seeing who he is...my Dad wouldn't do that to someone unless they deserved it...and your Dad, is a great man Yasuo, Miki, my Father respected him, he wouldn't cripple him. Until recently...I couldn't even say if my Dad had done or not...but now, knowing the truth, I know my Father didn't do this."

Yasuo began crying, while Miki exhaled deeply.

"You know why I never shared your hate big brother?" Yasuo turned to Miki who smiled with tears running down her eyes. "It's because while we were dealing with our pain, they were busy dealing with their own. Dad had lost the use of his legs, and that is horrible, but Kenji lost a sister and a Father, Aunt Hikari lost a daughter, and her husband, and soon Daisuke disappeared as well. We don't know who struck down our Dad that night, he said himself he didn't see who attacked him, so I...I just couldn't blame Uncle Kuromaru without evidence, you know?"

Miki began crying while Yasuo stood there in mild shock.

"Miki, if it wasn't him then...who?"

Miki didn't have an answer, but Kenji did.

"Yami." Kenji brought up, surprising both of Yasuo and Miki. "It has to be...I didn't know about her until recently...Mom was busy making sure that I didn't die or my siblings, along with Irina being taken, but...it makes sense, she could have been there...it seems weird that All For One got away that night...my Father was in a rampage it's true...but, I saw him stop when he cut me down..and before then, he was slicing down Villains..."

"Yami...you mean that woman with black hair?"

"Yes...it has to be, she would do this...or All For One...either of them could have done it..."

Yasuo was stunned by what he was saying, and found himself crumbling under the thoughts of blaming the wrong person, and Miki thought it made sense after everything that had happened.

* * *

Hikari watched on as Hana's eyes sunk lower to the floor, so Hikari pulled Hana away from the others so they could talk quietly.

"...That night was hectic, Kenji was bleeding out before me, I had to save him so I didn't see who attacked your husband, Irina was gone...I thought she was dead, and Daisuke was looking at me, begging me to not let Kenji die... But like Kenji said, Kuro-kun did lose himself that night, but he wouldn't do that to your husband, he was focused on the Villains attacking our kids. Seeing him now, I am convinced he wouldn't have done that."

Hikari spoke up, Hana's eyes drifting towards Hikari.

"I thought...for so long that it had to be Kuromaru...if it isn't him...then who else could it be? That Yami...but why would she..."

"...Because she's a monster, exactly like All For One. Either of them could have done it."

Hikari exhaled deeply, placing a hand on top of her sisters head.

Hana's eyes went for Hikari's who offered an elderly sister expression that would melt the hearts of most, and for Hana, it was an expression she had longed for, for so long.

"Hikari..."

"Hana, I know what happened to your husband was terrible...but, I remember that he came to protect my family, he is a great Hero."

Hana began crying, while Hikari gently patted her back.

"He really was...ooh God, I don't know what to think anymore...seeing on the news that Kuromaru was working with All Might...it just convinced me that he was only trying to pretend to be a Hero for some agenda...I couldn't believe he was a good person, especially with what happened to my husband...I wanted to save you from this pain...I called your kids awful things...I said awful things..."

"Hey, no one's perfect, I'm certainly not. I've made mistakes in the past, it happens. But you're a good Hero, a good person, and especially a good Mother Hana. You've raised your children well, they love you so much, I can feel it."

Hana broke down at her kind words, so Hikari gently embraced her younger sisters form, holding onto her tightly.

"Big sister...I don't know what to think...but maybe your sons right...I didn't want to think anyone other than Kuromaru could have done this...I hated that he caused you all this pain...and in the end, I caused you pain too...I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry too...we both have said things in anger...so lets work out what truly happened that night, together. I know you don't like Kuro-kun, I know you think he is bad for me and want to protect me...but, he's a really great man, he's just had a hard life."

Hana and Hikari continued embracing one another, while the pair were crying as they finally had managed to let out their feelings for so long. Putting their stubborn attitudes aside, they could see what the other was truly feeling.

* * *

Back down with Yasuo, Miki, and Kenji, Kenji watched as Yasuo cried hard.

He was going through a lot of different emotions.

Anger, depression, lonely feelings, among other negative emotions, and rather than be directed at others, he was directed at himself.

Miki looked away from Yasuo, and peered at Kenji.

"I always thought it was suspicious that Uncle Kuromaru would do that...it just seemed too calculated, from what I heard he was in a blind rage, you don't do that kind of damage if you're in a blind rage. You just kill, Dad's wounds were more calculated than simply getting slashed."

Yasuo rubbed his hands through his hair, trying to make sense of what it was that he was dealing with.

Seeing how he was falling deeper and deeper into a dark place, a place Kenji knew only too well, he spoke up.

"The past is in the past." Yasuo's eyes met Kenji's. "I don't know who had attacked your Dad, but we can find out. I just know now that my Father wouldn't do that to a good person."

Yasuo wiped under his eyes, while Miki bowed her neck.

"Big brother, he's right. We all make mistakes, we have to try and make up for them. All of us have made mistakes before, no one's perfect."

"Miki...when did you become the protective one?"

"I've always been the protective one, you just didn't realize it."

Yasuo hiccuped as he looked towards Kenji.

Kenji exhaled slowly, as Yasuo bit his lower lip.

"Even though hearing that, I still want to surpass you Kenji."

"I hadn't expected anything different."

"However, I will say that...I was so stupid."

"No, it wasn't just you Yasuo. We all get lost in emotions, I have a few times."

Yasuo slowly moved forward, as he waved his arms outwards.

"Then, I still have to try and fight you with the best of my ability. Seeing you progress, I want to see where I measure up, if I am stronger, weaker, what I need to improve on. I am very serious in becoming a Hero, I have to do my best, and I wont settle for anything less. I want to show my Dad...that I can do it too, and save people. I want to be a Hero like him, so brave and fiercely determined to protect."

Kenji understood what Yasuo was trying to say.

He was trying to figure out his feelings while facing Kenji down, and understanding Kenji as a person.

"Right, then come at me Yasuo. I wont hold back either."

Yasuo adopted a smile on his face.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now I'll show you my power."

Waving his arms inwards, the energy began to form, and grow stronger. Kenji watched as the energy formed a sphere within his palms, and it began spinning around dangerously. The heat coming off it wasn't a joke, Kenji could feel it from where he was standing, and the surrounding area was also feeling it.

Kenji could see specs of water were being evaporated from the intense heat from the energy that he was producing.

Miki felt worry coming over her.

"W-Wait, Yasuo! This is quite...d-don't do this! That attack is..."

"Miki, this is the last shot that I'm going to fire off, at Kenji. This is to see how strong our resolves really are."

The energy continued to form, becoming denser. Kenji knew that the power was going to be dangerous, so he began forming his own power. Kenji placed his Death hand outwards, and concentrated on destruction as much as he could.

The power began eroding the area away with the power he was releasing.

Kenji knew that this was going to be dangerous, but he had to do something, anything to overcome this power before him. Kenji felt his hand being ripped slightly from the power he was releasing, so Kenji activated Life, to heal his injuring hand so he didn't have to hold back, and he was glad that he could train with Gigantomachia so he could become even stronger than ever before.

Yasuo was surprised by the power that Kenji was summoning, but he was also ready to fight if he had to, and in this case, he was going on hard, and strong.

"So you've gotten a Super Move also!"

"Made it to deal with very strong contenders!"

"I guess I should be honoured! I made mine while having you in mind! So why don't you try this ultimate move! My Energy Eraser will erase your move in the beauty of this energy!"

Kenji watched as a huge burst of energy erupted outwards. Even Kenji could tell that this move was draining stamina from Yasuo, so it wasn't a weak move.

However, Kenji also didn't back down either, and unleashed his own Super Move.

"I've been working on this move as well! This is called Final Death! My strongest move, so have thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!"

Kenji also released his attack, that encompassed the entire area.

Both of their attacks were destroying the area, Miki let out a small cry, and ran backwards, seeing the ground around her being torn asunder, so she was forced backwards, and watched with worry about what was happening before her.

Then their attacks clashed with one another's, which sent out a pressure wave that eclipsed a few city blocks.

"Holy crap..."

"That's so powerful..."

"Are they trying to destroy the other..."

The people watching the fight were in disbelief at the power that they were releasing at one another, showcasing how powerful they were.

But they weren't trying to kill.

They were trying to prove their strengths.

That's all they could do at this point, prove how powerful they were, and display that to the other.

Cousins clashing against one another.

A beautiful display of light and darkness erupted through the arena they were stood on, pushing against one another.

He was trying his best to hang on, Yasuo truly was.

The same could be said for Kenji, who was pushing more Death into his attack.

The powers meshed together in the middle of the beam struggle, uprooting the ground with how much power they were showcasing. Miki watched from a safer distance, seeing how their powers truly were strong, and knowing that once this was over, then perhaps they could become friends, that's what she wished anyway.

Kenji felt his body beginning to bleed from the overuse of his Death, while Yasuo's body panted from using more and more stamina from doing what he was doing.

"Come on then! Sh-Show me your power!"

Yasuo yelled out at the top of his lungs.

Kenji responded with pushing more and more power into his attack, and forced Yasuo's feet backwards slightly, digging deeper into the ground.

"You want my power, here it is!"

Kenji pushed even harder, unleashing a new burst of Death that slammed against Yasuo's energy, almost destroying it for a few seconds, before Yasuo fixed it with his power, and continued pushing against the enemy before him.

Continuing the beam struggle, the pair felt their energy outputs becoming harder and harder to deal with.

Yasuo felt his energy draining truly bothering him, and felt weak as Kenji also felt his energy draining.

However, there was a key difference.

And that was…

"D-Damn..."

Yasuo lost concentration for a moment due to the extensive drain on his stamina.

But in that moment, Kenji saw the opportunity to strike, so that's what he did.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Kenji pushed as much power as he could, obliterating the energy into nothingness. Yasuo's stance broke from the overuse of his powers, while Kenji also felt himself crumbling to the affects of his power.

The wave of Death caught Yasuo up, blasting him away from Kenji's body, who collapsed to the floor, while Yasuo's body slammed against a nearby building, coughing out some blood.

Miki cupped her hands over her heart, trying to think of what had just happened.

He peeled himself out of the wall, but fell to the floor, exhausted.

"D-Damn it..."

Miki slowly moved forward, towards her elder brother, as Kenji panted more and more.

"You did well Yasuo, and you Kenji. That was a battle of strong emotions. I felt it with each blow you gave each other. You both were very powerful. But in the end, their's a difference in experience regarding battle."

"Experience in battle…?"

Yasuo seemed confused, so Miki explained it the best that she could.

"We've not had many fights with Villain's, but we've seen Kenji fight against strong Villains. You're both so damn smart, and skilled, but that's the difference. Kenji's more used to thinking quickly on his feet than we are as that's what he's had to do. So that's the main difference."

"She's right Yasuo." Kenji spoke, as he moved closer. "You are very intelligent, and have amazing skills. I was surprised a few times during that fight, you're powerful, your Quirk is amazing, and the heights you've taken it to are fantastic. But more than that, I understood you more as a person...did you understand me?"

Yasuo's tired face expressed a smile.

"Of course...so, go ahead, take me out. I'll just have to try again sometime in the future…"

Kenji shook his head, and began to leave.

"I have to go."

"But, the whole point is to progress through this phase of the exam, why aren't you taking me out to get yourself through?"

"As I said before, I have somewhere else to be, people to protect. Lets talk after this. We've got a lot to talk about."

"Yeah...we do."

Kenji nodded with a smile, as did Yasuo.

Kenji then, on tired legs, began running forward, to get to his daughters before time ran out.

* * *

Back with Sakura, and Misaki.

In the end, Sakura found it difficult to fight Misaki.

Not just because of her Quirk, but because it was her little sister.

So because of that, she fell down to the ground, and couldn't fight anymore.

She couldn't deliver damage to her little sister, but the brainwashed Misaki could very well do that.

"Misaki...please fight it...please, you have to. Papa's going to be coming..."

"Dad wont come-"

"He will!" Sakura snapped, clutching her hands together. "Papa's coming!"

Misaki was taken aback by what was happening.

But what the doctor had done, she simply couldn't accept it.

It was too much for her head.

"No, he wont be coming!"

Misaki raised her staff high while Sakura didn't know what to do.

To fight?

To run?

If she did either, she felt as if she was betraying her little sister.

As Sakura was about to be struck down by Misaki's attack, a hand appeared, grabbing the staff that Misaki held, and pulled it upwards, revealing it to be Kirishima who stopped her, Mina and Iida were also with him, and looked slightly banged up from their fight.

"You guys..."

"We beat that beast guy, he wasn't so hard in the end once little miss damage girl here was gone."

Misaki gave a scowl, ripping her staff away from Kirishima, and swung it around, aiming it at the others.

"So you got away from him, but you also have injuries, so you're going to be at my mercy."

Misaki charged for them, so Iida yelled "Mina-kun! Throw acid at the ground!" Mina gave him a strange look, before nodding her head, and threw her acid all over the ground, melting it, so Misaki jumped upwards.

"Yes, that's what I thought you'd do!"

Iida ran backwards, getting a good distance, before using his Quirk to ignite his legs a little bit, shooting off into the air, and swung his leg around, igniting the boosters on his legs, and went to kick the young girl, when she swung out her staff, which connected with Iida's leg, and suddenly, Iida's leg erupted with a wound that he had received before, Misaki made it worse, dropping him down to the ground, as Misaki landed above him, aiming her staff downwards, thrusting it downwards to hurt Iida even more...

But Kirishima got before him, taking the attack for Iida, his hardened skin cracked due to already having wounds, which she made even worse, forcing him down onto his knees.

"Kirishima-kun, are you okay?!"

Sakura expressed concern, Kirishima gave her a smile.

"I-I'm fine, this is nothing, I can keep going-"

"You're lying to yourself." Misaki brought her staff to his chin, lifting it upwards. "You can't face me as you are."

"Even so, I will stop you..."

Misaki looked on with surprise, before raising her staff, and thrusted it for Kirishima.

But Mina waved out her hand, and created a wall of acid, forcing Misaki backwards, and went for Mina instead. Mina ejected acid from her shoes, and skated backwards.

"Geez, this girls tough!"

"Yes, we need to think of a plan of attack!"

Iida announced, so Kirishima ran forward, hardening his body as much as he could, and wrapped his arms around her, binding her so she couldn't move forward.

"W-What are you doing?!"

Misaki growled, trying to get out of Kirishima's grasp, and though Misaki was quite strong, he wasn't going to let go of her.

"H-Hey! I'll hold her, try and find what's controlling her!"

Kirishima cried, as Misaki used her Quirk to worsen Kirishima's wounds.

"Yes, Mina-kun, lets go and help!"

"Please don't call me Mina-kun."

"Then Mina-kun!" Mina pursed her lips curiously. "We should do as he says!"

"Alright then! Leave it to me!"

Iida and Mina ran forward, and began checking over Misaki's body. There had to be something controlling her, but they didn't know what it was. Sakura couldn't believe what Kirishima was doing. She could see that he was becoming even more wounded because of Misaki's Quirk, but he still held onto her, he refused to let go of her.

"Kirishima-kun..."

Sakura muttered, watching him struggle just for her, to save her sister...seeing the pain on his face, it felt too much...it felt so painful.

"H-Hurry guys, she's strong!"

"We're trying, we're trying!"

Mina yelled, looking up her legs, while Iida checked out her arms but she thrashed around so it was quite difficult.

Sakura rushed to her sister, and placed a hand on her head.

"Where is it Misaki?"

"Get off me!"

Misaki yelled, while Kirishima suddenly felt another wave of her Quirk hit him, worsening his injuries.

Sakura however then felt behind her neck...and felt what it was, hidden by her hair.

"Guys, I've found it!"

"Great, lets get that thing off of her!"

Kirishima yelled, Mina glanced at it, and saw a small creature attached to her neck.

"That things controlling her? But, how do we get it off without hurting her? It seems to be in deep..."

"I know, but we have to do something!"

Iida announced, and went to grab it, when Misaki's Quirk became overpowering for Kirishima, who couldn't hold on anymore, so Misaki pushed away from him, and ran backwards...

However, as she ran towards the edge, the ground beneath her gave way, and she slid off the side, dropping her body off the overpass they were on.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Misaki!"

Sakura didn't even think twice, she dove after her sister to save her...

* * *

As they fell through the air, Misaki felt an arm wrap around her, and then so did Sakura.

Looking up, it revealed a tired and beaten Kenji, who was flying, flew down underneath the overpass, landing on the ground, and put the girls down, while he himself fell to his knees.

"D-Dad..."

"Misaki, I'm here now. You need to stop hurting your sister."

Kenji spoke softly, but Misaki's mind was being messed it.

She couldn't make it stop.

"N-No! Not until she's paid for what she's done!"

Misaki pulled backwards, and ran around to try and punch Sakura…

But Kenji got in the way, and caught her fist, so she couldn't touch Sakura.

"Don't Misaki, you're a good girl. Remember that."

"I have to fight!"

She tried getting around Kenji, but he stopped her at every turn.

"I can't let you do this sweetheart."

"Dad, move! I have to stop her!"

Kenji shook his head, showing a loving smile.

"If you have to get Sakura, you have to go through me."

Misaki pulled back.

Hurting her Father?

It simply wasn't something she could do.

"But I..."

"You have to Misaki. If you want to hurt Sakura, then you have to get through me!"

"D-Dad...I-I can't...please...please don't..."

Kenji stood there, unmoving.

He saw Misaki balling her hand. But her hand was shaking. Like she was going against some programming that the doctor had done to her.

Kenji couldn't stop though, and he had to take whatever it was that she was going to do.

He couldn't allow Sakura to her hurt, and he wasn't going to allow Misaki to hurt anyone anymore.

Especially against her will.

"D-Dad..."

"I can't move sweetheart, so whatever it is you're going to do, do it to me."

Tears rolled down Misaki's face, as her hand unwillingly went up towards Kenji's, and socked him in the face, unwillingly activating her Quirk and caused more damage that her usual punch was, Kenji grimaced while Sakura looked on concerned.

"P-Papa, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine Sakura, don't worry. I'll bring Misaki back, you did well to hold her here for as long as you could. Allow me as her Father to save her."

"Papa..."

Sakura shed a few tears while Misaki's fists kept punching Kenji's body.

His face, his chest, his arms, his legs, everywhere that she could.

And all she could do against it was cry.

Kenji didn't even raise a hand.

He just took every single blow, knowing that it would work in the end, seeing the gentleness of Misaki's inner nature coming through.

Also...he couldn't raise a hand against her.

He very well could have blasted her...but she was his daughter, he couldn't harm her.

He was going to protect her the only way he could.

Become a punching bag for her to let out all of the emotions she had, and break through to Misaki's inner kind nature, the girl he had met, and who he loved dearly.

"Misaki, it's alright."

"D-Dad, don't...please stop...I can't stop...please..."

Crying more and more, Misaki continued to punch Kenji's body, and then one hit his stomach, and because of his weakened stat, he fell to his knees, and coughed up some bile.

"Papa, it's okay if she hits me, please don't take anymore for me-"

"Sakura." Kenji pulled himself off his knees, positioning himself between Misaki and Sakura. "I'm your Father...I will protect you from everything I can...and I will also save Misaki."

Sakura wiped under her eyes, while Misaki's small fists continued to hit Kenji in various places. But because of her fight with Sakura, and now her unwillingness to fight Kenji, her stamina was falling, and she was losing her ability to inflict more damage than usual.

Seeing her strength falling, Kenji watched as one fist came at him, only for him to catch it with his hand, and hold her hand gently. Misaki's tearful eyes went towards Kenji, who's face was a mess from the attacks from not only her, but Yasuo, and others over the course of the exam.

"Dad..."

"Shhh now, sweetheart. It's alright, I'm here."

Misaki cried even harder while futilely hit Kenji's chest again and again. Now that her strength had nearly gone from not just physical exertion, but also from emotional pain for what she had to go through, Kenji knew that this would be his chance.

"Papa, on the back of her neck...it's the same thing that controlled you...Kirishima-kun held her while we searched, and took the full brunt of her Quirk...it's thanks to him."

"Thanks Sakura, and that does sound like him. I'll save Misaki." Kenji allowed his hands to cup together. Life and Death began to mix together. "I'm going to help you Misaki, do you trust me?"

"D-Dad...I'm scared..."

She admitted, trembling with worry, fear, and uncertainty of what was happening with her.

"I know, but I'm here. I'll protect you from everything now, I'll make sure you're safe. I'll help you Misaki, just have faith."

"Dad..."

Kenji fished into his shirt, and revealed the same necklace that she had given him the first time they had met. Misaki's eyes went towards it, and shed fresh tears.

"I kept this with me all this time, close to my heart. Because you're my daughter Misaki, and I love you, and I want to protect you from every danger. Including that of the doctor, so let me save you Misaki."

"Daddy...please...please save me..."

Kenji placed his forehead against Misaki's own, giving her a gentle and tender smile which ignited a loving feeling inside of Misaki's body.

"I'll save you sweetheart, I promise."

Sakura watched with hope about what was going to happen, seeing Kenji place his hands at the back of her neck.

"Papa..."

Sakura didn't have time to speak as Kenji's power wrapped around the Nomu at Misaki's neck and sent a shock through her system as he completely destroyed it, healing her at the same time so she wouldn't be too injured, it was a delicate process, but for Misaki, he had to do it.

Misaki's eyes went vacant for a few moments, before snapping back into reality, blinking rapidly.

Confusion came over her for a few moments, before her eyes snapped upon her Father stood before her, with all the wounds that he had.

Her face became sadder and sadder by what she was seeing.

Knowing that she had caused that.

Then she saw Sakura stood up, beside her Father, and saw the wounds that she had done to Sakura.

"D-Dad…?"

Kenji's face curled upwards.

"Are you okay Misaki?"

His concern touched Misaki.

She hadn't received that from anyone else before, so this was almost enough to break her in the best possible way, knowing that she was loved by her Father, and she was cherished by her Father, that meant the world to her.

"Dad..."

"Yes, dear?"

Misaki shook her head, feeling disorientated.

"Dad...my head feels fuzzy..."

"I know, that will go away in a minute or so." His arms went around Misaki, pulling her closer, who hugged him back. His hand petted the back of her head, while she sobbed into his chest. "I'm here now sweetheart, everything's alright now. I love you Misaki."

"Dad...I love you...I'm so sorry..."

"Shh now, this isn't your fault. It's that damn doctor." Kenji muttered more at the end, then continued speaking while Sakura got in on the hug. "My two girls, are you both okay?"

"I'm fine Papa, I knew you'd come to save us."

"I'll be here for you, always."

Sakura embraced her Father even tighter, while Misaki enjoyed the embrace from her Father.

Kenji hugged them for a few more moments, before falling to his knees, and held a hand to his torso.

"D-Dad! A-Are you okay!?"

Misaki panicked, while Kenji gave a soft smile.

"Yes, I'm fine dear...just in pain."

"T-That's because of me, isn't it Dad…?"

Kenji shook his head.

"No, it's because of me." Misaki didn't quite understand what he meant by that. But Kenji did. "It's the price I pay for being unable to save you before. Because of me, you had to go through all of this, both of you."

Misaki bent down, latching onto her Father once more.

Sobbing onto her Father's chest, Misaki let out all of the sadness she had, while Sakura also got comforted from Kenji.

While he did, Kirishima, Mina and Iida came running up.

"Hey man! Geez, you look beat up!"

Kirishima greeted, Kenji adopting a soft smile.

"I could say the same for you." Kenji replied calmly, petting the back of Misaki's head. "I'm glad that you're alright."

"We totally took care of our guy in no time flat, and helped save Sakura-chan from this girl~"

Mina cheered loudly, while Iida looked towards Misaki.

"Is she...an enemy still?"

Kenji shook his head.

"She's just a girl."

Iida understood what he meant by that, while Kirishima bowed his head.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

Kenji was confused, so Kirishima clarified.

"I'm sorry for being unable to protect Sakura!"

"But, you did, she told me that you did. You don't need to say sorry Ejiro-kun, I should thank you for protecting her while I couldn't."

Kirishima rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while Kenji felt another battle going off at that moment.

The battle with Izuku, and Hajime.

He knew that Hajime was powerful, and he wasn't sure if Izuku could take him in a fight.

Kenji knew what his next destination was, and that was to go and find Hajime, and hopefully save him from that kind of life.

Kenji looked at Kirishima and the others, before passing Misaki off to Sakura.

"Sakura, finish the exam and get to a safe area. Something bad might happen, so keep you, and your sister safe."

"But..."

"Go, I have to go and find your brother, just pass the exam, and be safe."

Sakura didn't like it, but she did what her Father said, as he took off.

Misaki looked at Kirishima's damaged body, so she pulled forward, placing a hand on his body, and gave an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to injure my sisters boyfriend."

""Pft!""

Both Sakura and Kirishima did spit takes, while Misaki tilted her head.

"Did I get it wrong?"

"Yes, extremely!"

Sakura roared, while Mina placed a hand to her mouth, giggling away.

"Oh...then I'll fix your injuries now." Misaki ran her hand up Kirishima's body, and sent her energy into him, which began undoing the damage that she had given him, the others watched the scene transpire, and saw Misaki smiling gently. "I'll make it up to you, thank you for stopping me hurting others and allowing time for Dad to come and get here."

Compared to before, Misaki was acting more respectful, kind and sweet hearted that Kenji had told Kirishima before about, and the girl Sakura remembered.

"A-Ah, I didn't do anything fantastic."

Kirishima gushed out, patting her head, while Sakura smiled softly.

* * *

Having witnessed that they did, Hikari stood up, and saw that the veil had been lifted from everyone, and he saw Kenji with Misaki, who was hugging onto him tightly for protection, and comfort, Hana's eyes blinked several times a second.

"Wait, what the hell is going on? That wasn't what we were watching."

"I think it was some kind of..." It clicked in Hikari's mind. "Illusion!" Her eyes shot for Izuku and the others. "I knew something wasn't right, but to think that this was the reason...Someone's infiltrated the exams. I knew something was wrong...but, why didn't my senses pick up on it until now...is that why I've been feeling off..."

"Because I had became involved and stopped your senses from working properly. Couldn't have you ruin this chance now, could we?"

Hikari, Hana, Aizawa, Joke, and Eri all jumped at the voice.

Chills went down their spines, they knew the voice well, even Joke did.

Turning behind them, was a hooded Yami who grinned wickedly.

"N-Not you...how did you get in here...the guards here in case something happened...what have you done?" Aizawa demanded, Yami showed a bashful expression of an innocent girl, but they all knew it was fake. "...did you kill them?" Yami gave a cute smile, basically saying she had done. "You monster..."

"Monsters aren't born dear, they're created."

"You killed them...they're innocent people, and you butchered them, did you? How dare you be happy about such an act?"

Aizawa clutched his hands together while Yami grinned wickedly.

"You shouldn't be surprised considering who I am, though I didn't kill them, I only knocked them out. Had to save my powers for here, didn't I?" Her eyes went to Eri, and gave a cheery smile while Eri recoiled away. "Hello little girl-"

"You stay away from her."

Hikari growled as she pushed Eri to Joke to keep her safe, Yami licked her lips happily.

"My, I was only saying hello."

Hana pulled forward, while Yami grinned.

"Did you...did you cripple my husband...?"

"Who was your husband? Sorry, I've killed and crippled a lot of people so they tend to bleed together,"

Hana moved closer, her fists tightening.

"My husband! The Energetic Hero!"

"Hmmmmm, perhaps...I don't know, was he strong? I only tend to remember the ones that give me trouble, and not the riffraff."

Hana looked angry by what Yami was saying.

"You do, you're lying, admit it! That night when Kuromaru went crazy, you crippled my husband!"

"That night huh, perhaps it was my dear husband, or maybe it was our doctor, or it could have been me. We were all there that night. I remember slaughtering over 15 Hero's that night, that was wonderful."

"You're disgusting...you're proud of killing that many good people?"

Yami began to laugh at Hana.

"Of course, those pesky Hero's got in the way while I was trying to take my Grandson, they deserved what happened to them...ooh now I remember, yeah your husband, brother in law to Kuromaru, yeah he was one of the reasons I was stalled long enough for All Might to arrive and stop us from taking Kenji while saving those other pathetic Hero's I had blasted away...I still need to make him pay for that." Her eyes went to Hana who narrowed her eyes back. "Hey, maybe I could finish off your husband? Don't worry, I'll make it quick and painful."

"You cow!"

Hana thrusted her fist forward, Yami smirked, and sliced forward with her Claws of Death. Hikari pulled Hana's hand back, just before her fist could be sliced, but also noticed that Yami wasn't as fast as she usually was.

"You disgust me, showing up now..."

Hikari's anger grew, as Yami flipped her head sideways.

"Of course, you didn't think I'd be gone forever, did you dears~? I came to cheer on my favourite Grandson, and of course watch my Great Grandchildren."

"You stay away from those kids."

Aizawa warned, but Yami just gave him a blank stare.

"Hmmm, but with All For One gone now, the League needs new and young blood, and who better than the Grandson? The heir so to speak."

"I wont let you take my son away."

Hikari threatened while Yami chuckled darkly.

"There's no All Might or Kuromaru to save you this time, so while I'm here...which one of you wants to die first?"

Yami's threat was real.

She wasn't messing around, and that...made her all the more terrifying.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, the clash of cousins happened, showing Yasuo's Quirk which is called Energize, the ability to add his vitality to anything and strength its properties, like the air to blast it and cause destruction, his sword to cut things even through metal with a wooden blade, and even himself to increase his physical abilities, though the more he does it, it drains his stamina like Kenji's Life does. Emotions came out between them, and discovered the reason why they hadn't talked for so long, about the cousins Father being crippled the night Irina was taken, and Kenji nearly died, revealing that he was one of the reasons Kenji wasn't taken in the end by Yami.**

 **While that was going on, the exams continued happening, with Irina and her group being able to take out Seiji, Irina helping Aoyama with his insecurities, as Mina, Iida, and Kirishima managed to help Sakura facing off against Misaki, and managed to get the upper hand, just enough to help find the Nomu controlling her. Then Kenji stepped in and helped stop his daughter, while protecting Sakura, refusing to harm Misaki, and got through to her in the end, and managed to save her.**

 **Finally at the end, for those who hadn't guessed, Yami's come back, and is more deranged and dangerous than ever now with All For One away from her, and with Reaper, and All Might out of the picture, Yami's one of the most dangerous enemies that they'll have to face.**

 **Also, I'd like to thank everyone who's voted on the poll, and sent reviews about that as well!**

 **Well, until next time where we wrap up the first part of the exam where we'll be dealing with Hajime, along with Momo's group and what they're doing, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	64. The Licence Exam part four!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **LoamyCoffee; She's, somewhat back, we'll see in this chapter about what that means.**

 **D N Works; We surely have seen weirder before. Yup, that's what it was about, nothing that either side really did, but something very difficult to talk about so that's why they were estranged. It seems that they will yeah. Maybe she will need Eri, she's there for more than she's revealed, that's all I can say right now. Thanks very much, I'm glad you liked it.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, it was quite emotionally based huh. They did yeah, based on what happened, Miki knew better though than to blame without any evidence. They are yeah, families coming back together. She is back, sort of, this chapter will explain more in detail about that, and was hinted at last chapter. He did yeah, he managed to protect Sakura, and help out Misaki. Lets see if they can yeah. She did yeah, she helped out Aoyama with his own problems. She is quite dedicated yeah~**

 **KarmaChaos5; Thanks very much! Irina's group did yeah, they worked quite well together~ They are yeah, they're slowly but surely moving on from what happened. He did yeah, he managed to save Misaki.**

 **Guest 1; I thought it did yeah. We'll find out hers in the future. Yup, Irina and her group managed to beat Seiji with combined efforts, showing some strength between them and cooperation. They did yeah, we'll see some more cousin bonding moments in the future. He did yeah, Misaki's been freed now. Yeah, Yami's there now, it's going to be quite the ride to see what's gonna happen next. They do yeah, and this chapter wraps up the first stage of the exam.**

 **Guest 2; Thanks for the suggestions! Lets hope so yeah. He does yeah, lets see what happens from here.**

 **Chrono trigger; I invented her from this story, not really had any anime girl in mind for her. Her name means peace in some languages so that's why I chose it. Sure, that would be great.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much. Yup, they really did care for one another at some point. Maybe it will be~ Childhood friends, cousins, that's what she was thinking about. Kenji could see Yasuo's power, and was rather impressed with it. Glad that you liked it. Irina got a win, along with the others, even encouraging Aoyama~** **The world knows about her, she was on television that night with All For One, Reaper, and All Might, that's why they asked about the woman with black hair, they don't know her personally, but most people recognize her.** **Yeah, that's the reason why they hadn't spoken for a good while, explains a bit about their feelings. He did yeah, he managed to get through to her. Yup, Yami's back! Yeah, he doesn't seem to be a fighting type of person. I don't mind Boruto, I do prefer Naruto though. If I ever got into it probably. I've watched a bit of Overlord, and it's pretty good. Yeah, maybe he would~ That looks great to me! Yeah, we'll see Miki's Quirk this chapter. That's gonna be discussed in the coming chapters. The exams not gonna be cancelled, but they aren't going to take chances either. Yami's got her own thing going on, that's all I can say. Sure, he could have something like that to stand out from other Uchiha members. Maybe they would yeah. That could be fun to explore. Shuri probably would yeah.**

 **StrikerTj; Yeah, things surely are~**

 **Tree Licker; At least it seems that there's something going on between them.**

 **AlphaOmega; He did yeah, he got their to save Misaki before she did anything that she'd regret. Haha, she did yeah, it seemed to make them embarrassed a little. We do yeah, lets see what happens with Hajime. Miki's, and Hana's Quirks are revealed in this chapter. They did yeah and now Yami's appeared, and she's out for revenge.**

 **Andrew123456; It could happen.**

 **Neonlight01; It was her yeah, she's quite the horrible woman it seems. They are yeah, everyone is beginning to get along once more. Kenji and Yasuo are beginning to become close once more, and we'll see that in the coming chapters. Miki's quite smart like that, she can see it from all sides. He did yeah, he managed to get to Misaki in time. Lets hope they can't huh.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Licence Exam part four!**

Momo, and her group had made it to the city, and heard that different things were happening around them. From people getting taken out, to people passing. Momo had heard that over 50 people had gotten through by now, and wondered if her classmates had managed to escape this threat.

However, Momo felt as if they were being watched from somewhere.

The girl called Saiko, she had kept her eyes on her form during the first phase of the battle, and she knew that she'd be the target of her aggression. But Momo didn't know when or where she was going to strike, which made her feel worry inside of her, knowing that she would be dangerous.

"Shoji-san, make eyes to cover in different directions that we can't cover with our normal eyes."

"Yes, of course."

Shoji began using his Quirk to make eyeballs, and had them survey the area around them, while Momo placed a finger to her chin.

Since the area was very deadly quiet, there wasn't even an ambient sound coming from anywhere.

"Yaomomo, what are you thinking?"

Jiro's question was met with a unsure Momo.

"I think that we're being lead somewhere. I have a feeling that girl from before is attempting to do something. Before, there were students around we had to avoid, which led us in this direction. And now there's no one around here...this is a trap, but if we can't see where they are coming from...Jiro-san, can you hear anyone around us?"

"Hold on, let me find out."

Jiro plugged her ears into the ground, and tried listening out for sounds other than their own.

Momo continued looking around at the glass buildings around them, hoping that she was paranoid, but also that she wouldn't be ambushed by anyone, and that she'd manage to get the upper hand in this situation.

But then Jiro's eyes narrowed.

"Yaomomo, I hear noises coming from the building directly north west of us."

Momo's eyes shot for the building, seeing that a red ball was heading in her direction, which seemed to be aimed very well for her target, too well in fact, Momo went to react, when she saw from up above, a barrage of hammers were falling down towards her at a fast rate.

"N-No!"

Momo made a shield with her Quirk, and placed it above her head, along with two objects to hold up the thick shield, making it look like an umbrella, blocking the shots of metal hammers that rained down towards her.

But the electrified ball came at her at a high speed, and she thought that it would hit one of her targets…

When Ojiro springs into action, swinging his tail around and hit the ball away from Momo's body, as Jiro, and Shoji get under the shield that Momo made, seeing more and more hammers raining down on top of them.

"T-This is never ending! We wont last out here!"

"Yes, you're right Jiro-san, lets get somewhere else!"

Momo's eyes went left, and thought that getting into the opposite building that the enemy was in would be best so they could launch a counterstrike from that building using Shoji's eyes, and Jiro's hearing to accurately predict where they were, and then with Ojiro, finish them off in one fell swoop attack.

Momo, thinking out that plan, turned to the others.

"Shoji-san, use your strength to hold that shield above us so the hammers down hit us. One strike of those heavy hammers, and from that distance with the gravity assisting its fall, we are going to be flatter than a pancake."

"Flatter than a pancake?"

Jiro found it odd for Momo to speak like that, Momo simply gained a sheepish smile.

"I've been spending time with Bakugo-san, so it's...yeah. Anyway, while you're doing that, once we get there, Ojiro-san, bust down the door with your tail if it is locked, and Jiro-san, you unleash your sound waves right for the building they are in so they can't attack us right away."

[Right!]

They agreed, so Shoji grabbed the shield with his multiple arms, and began running with the others to the building before them.

* * *

Saiko, who was on top of the building, narrowed her eyes at the sight before her.

"It seems that they are running for the building, as we predicted. Now, we have to deal with a sound wave manipulator, a boy with a strong tail, and another boy who can make other limbs of himself, and finally...Momo Yaoyorozu, who can create anything, huh. This is going to be quite the challenge." Saiko picked up a radio she had, and placed it to her mouth, while watching a hologram of what was going on thanks to the girl with that Quirk. "Time to move onto the next phase."

[Yes ma'am!]

She heard replies, while she watched from afar as more and more hammers rained down. The girl with the hammer Quirk began panting as she produced all of these hammers, but Saiko gave her encouragement to continue on, so she did her best.

* * *

As Momo and the others got to the building, Ojiro went to open the door, when from a nearby manhole cover, tentacles came up, and wrapped around Ojiro's body, binding him as the door busted open, revealing a girl with metal spikes growing across her body who opened her arms wide.

"D-Damn! I'm stuck!"

Ojiro tried to get out of the way, as the girl with the metal spikes across her body tried to hug onto his body.

"Don't worry, I've got you!"

Momo got close, and created a shield before her, with the spikes pierced into the shield, nearly piercing Momo's body. Releasing a small panting noise out of her mouth, she stuck out her hand, and created a metal pole, thrusting it at the girls chest, using her increased strength to push her backwards.

She then turned to the girl with tentacle arms, as Jiro nodded, and used her earphone jacks to plug them into the girls arms, and send her heartbeat through her arms, which travelled to the girls body, causing her body to shake around.

"I-I CAN'T HOLD OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

The girls arms dropped from Ojiro, so he rushed into the building along with Momo and the others, but not before Jiro plugged in her speakers on her feet, unleashing a devastating sound wave that began shattering the windows where Saiko and the others would try and target.

* * *

Saiko watched from a distance, and released a small giggle out of her mouth.

"Silly girls and boys trying to get out of this situation." Saiko pulled forward with a wide grin on her face. "I guess it's time for the second phase of our plans to occur."

Saiko watched as the 1A students went into the building.

* * *

Momo and the others rushed up the flight of stairs, getting to the middle of the large building, into a hallway, where they could look outside, and see a good portion of the city that they were in at the moment.

"Okay Shoji-kun you keep a look out, and see if there's anyone that might try and snipe at us. Jiro-san, we have to expect that they'll come in to try and take us out, so you please listen and see if you can hear anything."

""Right!""

Shoji uses his Quirk to create different sets of eyes to look out of, and peers down at the ground in different locations, while Jiro pierces the wall with her earlobes to hear anyone that would be coming up to them.

Momo ran a hand through her hair, looking outside herself, and onto the building that the sniper was firing from before, and couldn't see anyone there anymore. She kept her eyes peeled if they were going to snipe from outside, and what they could do to with that.

"We have to assume that we'll be prepared for an assault, and they've already seen what our Quirks can do. So we can assume that they might have some plans for our powers."

"Then, how are we supposed to counteract them?"

Jiro wondered to Momo who placed a finger by her chin.

"They've seen our Quirks, so they must know of our capabilities. They are going to try and block off everyone of them so they would have the advantage, I am sure of that. But how they are going to do it..."

While she mused, Jiro heard some noise.

"I can hear four people coming up the stairs as we speak."

"Four?" Ojiro wondered aloud. "But, they know we have four, if they have more than four, wouldn't they try and overwhelm us with more. We've seen big groups moving together since this began so wouldn't that make more sense?"

Momo continued to think as Jiro heard them.

"They aren't stopping, they must know where we are."

"But how could they do that?"

Shoji's question was met with Momo's eyes widening.

"Jiro-san! Take your ear out of the wall, they'll try and stop you!"

"R-Right!"

Jiro quickly unplugged her ear as a large booming sound came from the wall. Jiro panted, while Shoji walked to the wall, and placed his own ear against it.

"It's alright for my ears, the music coming from this wall. But if it had been you Jiro-san..."

"I know, thanks Yaomomo, you managed to save me."

Momo nodded.

"Yes perhaps, but I have a suspicion that was only trying to stop you for the moment, and cut off any potential we had of knowing where the enemy was." As she spoke, the windows began to break in places, so the window couldn't be seen out of, the group ran behind the walls in the corridor so they wouldn't be hit. "Now they're taking out the windows, so we can't see if they are out there or where they could attack from."

"They're crafty, whoever is on their team, must be intelligent."

Momo thought the same thing as Shoji.

"Whatever it is that they are intending to do, they'll do it rather soon."

"Then we should get out of here and stop them!"

Jiro began running forward towards the exit while Momo shouted "Wait!" when two shots came through the window. One hit her amplifier, and the other grazed her ear, causing it to bleed. Momo ran over, and bent down to check on her.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, but they got my ear. They're trying to stop us all together..."

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but doesn't it feel as if it's getting colder in here?"

Ojiro pointed out, shivering from the temperatures.

Momo did feel like her body was slowly becoming colder, and colder.

"Y-You're right, but where is this cold coming from?" Momo looked around, and saw that the vents had been opened. "...It was their trap all along for us to go in here. That's why we were led to this street by avoiding large groups." As she spoke, a sizzling of metal sound came from the exit. "Now they're welding the doors so we can't escape so easily."

"B-But why?! So we'd freeze to death?!"

Jiro yelled, hugging her upper body.

Momo shook her head side to side.

"Perhaps that's a reason, but I feel as if they're trying to make us make a move that would end up bad for us. They can't charge in here, they must not have the power to do so. But if they can't do that, then it must mean that they're waiting for us to become so cold we can't fight, or they're trying to make us use our Quirks somehow...perhaps, they're studying the limits of our powers, and if they are, that's pretty smart of them."

"So, how are we going to get out of this?"

Jiro's question to Momo was simply, but Momo didn't have an answer.

She didn't know what they were going to do, or how to handle a situation like this.

* * *

Izuku looked over the young man before him, panting as Hajime seemed relatively calm about what was going on. He felt as if this was going to be a true challenge...no, he knew that this opponent was stronger than who he thought would be.

He posed the thought that this guy was at least as skilled as Stain, maybe even better than Stain, and while not having the same destructive power that Muscular had, his speed was phenomenal, and his hand to hand skills were above his own.

He was worried for his other classmates as well, and what they could do do fight him off.

Dusting off his brow, Izuku went to move forward when Hajime did instead, kicking off the ground and shot for Izuku. Izuku pushed his body further, and knew if he tried using 100 Percent, and it had missed, then he would be pretty useless in the fight ahead.

So he had to stick at 8 Percent of his power, and shot for Hajime who smirked, and clicked his fingers together, which repelled the air around him, and shot it for Izuku's form, who grimaced, and pushed off the ground into the air at a decent speed, only for Hajime to appear below him grabbing his leg.

"W-Wait-"

"Sorry, but it isn't going to do anything other than-"

"Deku!"

Ochaco yelled, Hajime's eyes heading downwards, and saw that Sero was firing off his tape towards Hajime's form.

Hajime rolled his eyes, and flicked the tape away from his form, sending it right back for Sero himself, only for Ochaco to grab the tape, and use her Quirk on it, to levitate it up into the air, so it wouldn't hit Sero, instead it went over his head.

At the same time, Hajime spun Izuku around, throwing him to the ground at high speeds.

"Deku's gonna get hurt!"

Ochaco cried, only for Sato to lift her up.

"Go and get him!"

Using his decent levels of strength, Sato tossed her towards the falling Izuku.

Using her Quirk on herself, she could levitate, and move faster, then managing to slap Izuku across the face, reminiscent of her saving him when they were within the Entrance Exam, his body harmlessly floating to the air, before she gently released her Quirk, so he could land on the ground without breaking himself.

Hajime flipped, returning to the ground and clicked his tongue.

"Damn you people are annoying."

Hajime picked up a rock from the ground, and repelled it like a bullet for Ochaco who gasped.

Izuku however got in the way, and received a high dense blow to his shoulder, which made his eyes pop out of his head at how fast, and hard it came towards him. It almost felt like he had been hit by a small wrecking ball.

His body hit the ground as Hajime cracked his neck side to side.

"Deku! A-Are you alright?!"

Izuku rubbed his shoulder, feeling the pain from the hit he received from Hajime.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine..."

Despite saying that, he felt as if his arm was throbbing from the pain he received.

His eyes went for Hajime who looked on as he strolled forward.

Looking towards Ochaco, and the others, Izuku knew it would be too dangerous for them to keep being around, so he quickly spoke with worry in his voice.

"Uraraka-san, everyone. Y-You need to leave this area to me! I-I can handle this guy!"

"Are you nuts!?" Sero snapped while Hajime's smirk grew. "This guys been toying with us! You can't beat him on your own! We have to do something to help get out of here!"

"You're not leaving." Hajime growled, picking up several stones from the ground, and put his fingers in a flicking position. "I gave you the option to run away but you didn't. So, this is where you are going to end."

Using his Repel Quirk, he flicked forward, and shot off several of the stones in rapid succession, which managed to pierce through solid rock. Izuku's eyes widening and yelled "Sero-kun! Make a wall of tape!" which Sero did, wrapping the wrap around their forms, and hoped that it would be enough to stop the stone bullets…

But it wasn't.

The stone bullets ripped right through the tape. But it also managed to slow down the momentum of the bullets for Izuku to use his speed to kick the stones and broke through them with ease, thankfully to Izuku's and the others safety.

However, one managed to get through and went for Sato's head.

If it hit, then he knew he'd be done for…

"Sato-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Izuku yelled, trying to react fast enough.

But as he currently was, he wasn't fast enough.

He couldn't keep up with the speed of the stone that had used a hole in the tape to get through to Sato, in order to take him down…

But then a wave of Death erupted outwards, overcoming the stone, destroying it out of existence all together. Sato breathed out rapidly, as did the others, turning to see a tired and beat up Kenji moving closer.

Izuku was relieved that Kenji was there.

But when seeing his condition, wondered what had happened to him.

"Deku-kun, everyone. I'm glad you're okay."

Izuku felt relieved that Kenji had arrived.

He was honestly feeling more worry than before, but now that he was here, he was glad.

"Yes...tha-thanks for coming, I was worrying for a moment."

"Sorry for keeping you waiting...been busy helping Misaki."

Izuku silently understood and nodded slowly.

Kenji turned to Hajime who looked surprised by his Father's appearance.

"Hajime, you need to stop attacking these people."

"But...I have to attack them! For what he did to you! That boy Izuku-"

"Is my friend Hajime."

Hajime released a small breath out of his mouth in surprise.

"But, I saw what he did on the cameras, he attacked you without mercy! He came at you, and hurt you again and again! Please allow me to finish this person off-"

"No Hajime." Kenji spoke sternly, moving closer to his son who looked left, and right, trying to understand what was happening in his mind. "Please Hajime, I know you don't want to do this, so please listen to me, and don't do this now."

Hajime backed away.

His mind was muddled.

He couldn't think straight.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do.

But then his mind began feeling hot, it felt like he was being burnt out from his skull.

"H-Hajime..."

Hajime's eyes focused in on Kenji, and Kenji didn't see his son looking back at him, he saw a being that was under the thrall of the doctor, someone that Kenji felt so much anger for, and how he hated that Hajime was having to go through this.

"Sorry Father, but I'm going to destroy Izuku Midoriya."

Kenji and the others grimaced at the sight, while Hajime strolled forward towards Izuku.

* * *

Staring down the Demon that had arrived, Hikari, Hana, Aizawa, and Joke all pushed Eri away while Yami began to chuckle.

"What's wrong everyone? You seem to be distressed about something."

Yami's cold words made everyone feel a chill down their spines.

"What is it that you actually want here? Besides wanting to take Mikami, that can't be your only reason for being here."

Aizawa demanded from Yami who lifted her body upwards.

"Ooh dears, I came to watch my Grandchildren, and Great Grandchildren fighting of course. It was a spectacular fight all round. Though I'm surprised that Izuku isn't dead yet."

"You will not harm my students."

Hikari growled, while Aizawa attempted to move closer to the arena, but a barrier blocked him off.

"Now now, you don't want to cause panic and alarm, do you?"

"You little..."

Hikari felt like attacking, but she wasn't sure how healed Yami was at this moment.

Even if she was at full power, Hikari wondered if she could take Yami down long enough for help to arrive.

"Sit down, take a look at what's going to happen next. Though you can't see it well, right? Haha, I made sure that we took good samples of Camie's DNA." Her eyes went to Eri who backed away with fear. "You my dear, are a very strong girl, aren't you? Your Quirk, is quite rare, I've never seen anything like it. How about coming with me deary? I'd like some DNA from you sweetheart."

"You leave her alone."

Hana stared down Yami, who wagged a finger.

"Tsk, tsk, no way to speak to your in-laws." Yami's finger went towards the ever so worried Eri, but Hikari thrusted her fist at Yami, who leaped backwards, landing a few rows away in the seating area. "Always to punch first. I didn't come to fight you, I came to watch the matches."

"No you didn't." Hikari brought up with her eyes slitting by the second. "You always have an agenda, and this isn't it. You came here because of something else, whatever it is, you're not having it."

"But, I've already got it my dears." Yami giggled ever so sweetly. "You didn't realize it, but during this entire time, we've been collecting DNA's of different students, the stronger students of course, some here just have useless Quirks."

"DNA samples, but what could you want with them?"

Aizawa's question was answered by Hikari.

"She's going to make more Nomu's, her and her doctor have found someway to use DNA to recreate Quirks, perhaps not exactly, but still...it's like they did with those kids..."

The young woman shrugged her shoulders.

"It could be that, who knows. By the way, how's All Might? You know, the man who took my husband away into custody."

Hikari smirked dangerously.

"He's very well, considering what you and your husband did that night. But he's a lot better than your husband, sad to say."

"That's too bad, he should have died already. Though, he wont be around forever. He'll die sooner or later. I wonder who's going to kill him? His Master's Grandson, or is it going to be his worst enemies Grandson? It would be so fun to see All Might fall into despair, like he's made me feel by taking away my husband."

"Leave Ken-chan alone!"

Eri snapped at Yami in a surprising turn.

Yami let out a soft giggle.

"You are cute, you've become braver since we last saw one another. Why is that?"

"Because Ken-chan is strong, so I will be too!"

Yami let out laugh after laugh.

"Do you see him as a brother? Or do you see Ken-chan as you call him as your Father?" Eri looked baffled on how to answer, so Yami did instead. "You're precious. Don't worry dear, I'll make sure you get to live with precious Ken-chan, but I'm afraid that this is only the beginning."

Hikari, Hana and the others didn't quite understand what that meant.

"What do you mean by that?"

Yami let out laugh after laugh, pulling closer to Hikari and the others.

"Your days are numbered. You don't realize it, but we've got plans to shake this world apart. Now without your precious All Might, and Reaper, who's going to protect you? Endeavour, I don't think so. Once I'm back in full working order, I'll slay Endeavour myself, and I'll drag his corpse across Japan and show the world exactly what is in store for the future. You think this is over because All For One is gone? He will be back, in one form or another, and his heirs have taken to the throne. You don't realize what is going to happen to this world. It's going to burn, and it's going to start in Japan."

Hikari, Hana, Aizawa, and Joke all stare down the woman, knowing that if they made a commotion, then the students would be in danger. Yami was very powerful, she nearly took down All Might, so the people there were going to have much trouble against the woman.

* * *

Kenji and the others watched as Hajime strolled closer to Izuku.

Kenji knew that Izuku wouldn't be able to take Hajime on his own, not at the current levels Izuku could handle his power without destroying his body with the overwhelming power he had, and the others didn't have the physical abilities to match Hajime's, while he himself was already worn from the fights he had, and also, the punches he received from Misaki before, though he didn't blame her.

Kenji stood on shaky legs, and looked at Hajime with soft eyes.

"Hajime, please listen to me. You can fight it, I've got Misaki, she's back with us. I can help you, please let me help you."

He pleaded with his son.

He didn't know what else to do.

Attacking him...Kenji couldn't do that in the end.

It seemed like punishment for being able to keep him safe.

Hajime's eyes wavered, he didn't know what to think, what to say, how to feel.

"I...I..." Hajime's eyes closed, pain surging through his skull. "I-I can't...my head hurts..."

"I-I know it hurts, but please let me help you. Fight him, you're stronger than he is Hajime, you can stop him controlling you."

Kenji pleaded with his son, knowing that he was rather powerful, and also very strong willed.

"I can't...it's too strong..."

"Hajime please! You can….you can do this Hajime, just fight him! Fight him for your control!"

Hajime gripped his head, falling to his knees, while Izuku and the others watched on.

"Mikami-kun, that boy looks awfully like you, who is he to you?"

Ochaco's question was met with a sad expression on Kenji's face.

"He's someone important to me, I need to save him. I know he's been causing you problems, but he is a good person, this isn't his fault." His eyes went to Hajime, seeing that he was clutching his head, pain etched onto his face. "Hajime, please...please, you can do this...I know that you can do this..."

Hajime's wavering eyes went to Kenji, who tried to move closer to support his son.

Kenji saw how hard he was trying, and how much he was in pain, and seeing that broke his heart.

"Hajime..."

Kenji tried to connect to the young man…

But his eyes turned darker, indicating that he was back under the control of the doctor.

"Sorry Father, but I have to finish what I came to do, and that's finish off Izuku Midoriya."

Hajime's eyes went towards Izuku, having lost control, and pushed his power to his feet. Because Hajime was moving so fast, perhaps around the same levels of speed that Muscular was moving, he barely had time to dodge the first strike of Hajime's, but he kicked the ground, which uprooted the ground under Izuku's feet, stopping his movements backwards, and aimed his fist for Izuku's torso.

Izuku knew he wouldn't make it in time, so chose to block with his arms…

However before he could receive a damaging blow, Kenji appeared before him, and received a direct punch to his upper body, his eyes widening, and was sent hurdling backwards, skidding across the ground several times, until his body smashed into a rocky terrain, where Kenji coughed up some blood.

"Ooh my God! Ken-kun!"

Izuku rushed over to Kenji as did the others.

Hajime's eyes flickered, looking at his Father being in pain, holding his arm across his upper body, and breathed hard.

"K-Ken-kun, a-are you okay!?"

"I-I think some of my ribs are broken...b-but, don't worry, I can survive this, I'll be alright, but you Deku-kun...I'm sorry to ask...b-but could you...could you please help him...I know he's...what he's done here is...but, he is a good person..."

Izuku could see the pain on Kenji's face, and how much this meant to him, so to him, it was a no-brainer on what he was going to do.

"Don't worry Ken-kun, I'll fight Hajime-san."

Kenji gave a thankful nod.

Quickly, he turned to Ochaco, and produced a seed.

"Get on Deku-kun's back."

"W-Whaaaaaaaat?!"

Ochaco seemed so shocked that Kenji came out with something like that, and embarrassment flooded her cheeks.

"Your Quirk, you can use to help him float and move around faster, if his gravitation pull has disappeared. He'd be able to move around at lightning speed, at the same time, I can use my power through this seed to heal his body from the damage it might receive from using his Quirk at higher levels. I'm not Eri-chan, but I can still do my best here. While doing that, we might be able to stop this boy long enough to bind him."

"Bind him?"

Sero's question was met with a nod from Kenji.

"Yes, that's right. He can release his Quirk from his hands, and feet. But if they are bound, he wouldn't be able to use his Quirk."

"I see, then what can I do!?"

Sato asked eagerly, Kenji nodded, and turned to Hajime.

"We need to distract him for a few moments, while setting this up, I'm sorry to ask, but could you do that? Also, Sero-san, could you support him in doing this as well?"

Sato downed some sugar, and beefed up his muscles.

"Leave it to me!"

Sato charged for Hajime who gave him a questioning look.

He didn't know what Sato was trying to achieve, so he merely flicked his fingers towards Sato, and released an air pressure attack for him, when Sero's tape came up, and dragged Sato out of the way, avoiding the attack, and continued for Hajime's body, raising up his fist, and thrusted it towards Hajime himself.

"What are you trying to achieve by doing this?"

Hajime asked, while easily dodging Sato's fist.

"We're going to stop you!"

"No, you aren't."

Hajime casually grabbed Sato's fist, and repelled him backwards, cutting through the ground with the intense force that Hajime released. By doing that, Sero managed to get a good distance high, and thrust his tape for his body, attempting to bind him, but Hajime used immense reflexes to dodge out of the way, and at the same time, kick the tape right back at Sero with such force that Sero released the tape, and ducked, as the tape went overhead, smashing into a nearby stony wall, crumbling it down with the strength of his reflecting powers.

"D-Damn, he's tough."

"That's right." Hajime appeared before Sero, who blinked in surprise at how quickly he crossed the distance. "I am rather tough, and you've made a mistake, trying to come for me. I know what you're doing, trying to distract me so Izuku can get a surprise attack in on me, but it isn't going to work on me."

His hand reached out for Sero who went to move out of the way, when Hajime stomped on the ground, creating a miniature earthquake below Sero, which destabilized his footing long enough for Hajime to put his hand right near his throat.

"W-Wait, don't do this..."

"Sorry, and goodbye-"

"Hajime-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Izuku shot forward with green lightning surrounding him. Ochaco was on his back, and across his body, there was a vine that was pulsating white energy, allowing him to move faster by Ochaco manipulating Izuku's gravity, and have his injuries healed by Kenji, so he could output more of his power.

"So, you've gotten a power up? Are you going to be able to show me the power you used against my Father?"

"I'll use this power to stop you from hurting everyone here."

"Good luck with that."

Hajime strolled forward as did Izuku, who showcased a willingness to fight.

* * *

Back with Momo and the others, with the temperature growing decreasingly, they were left with little options. Having explored creating an explosion, but couldn't because of the cold air, and what might happen if they did, they were stuck, and what they were going to do next, not even Momo knew.

" _I have to do something to stop this. Jiro-sans ability to use her power has halved thanks to hurting her ear, and this cold is going to stop us from moving as quickly as them, the sudden increase in temperature will knock us for a few moments, and in those moments, we'd be finished. If we went through the wall...no, that's an obvious move, they'd see right through that and create a countermeasure._ " Momo's eyes went towards the roof, checking out the vents. " _They're eight in total, I could create some clay...but, that would bring my ability to create down a good measure, I only have so much before it runs out...what can I do...what would you do in this situation Ken-chan? You'd think of something...you'd probably do some crazy plan that would end up being so crazy that it would turn the tide of the fight in our situation..._ "

"W-Why aren't you creating anything?"

Jiro wondered, as Momo turned to her.

"Because, if I did, then I'd exhaust my Creation Quirk. I thought about why they would do this, this wasn't just a precise attack, this was an attack to take us down without resistance. From the conclusions I can come up to, they don't have the most combat ready Quirks, nor do they have long range devastating powers like Ken-chan and Todoroki-san. And this cold air, was to force my hand to exhaust myself. They couldn't account for every variable that I could come up with due to the versatile nature of my Quirk."

"So, when they do that, they could use that and take us down without problem. Because of how cold it is, we're unable to proceed quickly enough to evade their initial strike, that's what you're thinking, right?"

Momo nodded at Ojiro.

"Exactly."

"But, we can't stay in here, because we wont pass the exam. You heard from before, there aren't many places left."

Jiro's words made sense to Momo, but she also knew that being reckless wouldn't work in this situation, they had to be clever about it, and not just sit back and wait for everything to work out.

"I realize that, but we can't charge in recklessly, or we'd be finished."

"So, what are we going to do?"

Shoji questioned Momo who closed her eyes, trying to think of a solution.

" _Ken-chan, you placed trust in me...but, I don't know...no, I can't think like that. It's what happened when I was with Todoroki-san during the match with Aizawa-sensei. Yes, that's right, isn't it Ken-chan? During the forest, you didn't care about what happened to you, you risked yourself for all of us. And these three are counting on me, I have to save them, no matter what happens to me. I will make sure they pass the exams, because that's what Ken-chan would do. That's what he's doing right now, he's making sure everyone else is able to pass, that's why he decided to split the teams, because he knew that most would gun for him. Watch me Ken-chan, I'm going to show you my own intelligence._ "

Momo began believing in herself, which allowed her to begin forming a plan within her mind.

Quickly thinking, she brought out a book while saying "Endure these conditions for a few more minutes please!" and flipped through it, looking for a certain something. She then opened her shirt, which freaked out Jiro.

"W-What are you doing?!"

Jiro stood in front of Momo, as four earmuffs came out to block out sound as much as possible. Momo collapsed to her knees, and exposed her back, while she continued making something else, something that was growing.

Jiro and the others picked up the earmuffs, while Momo panted from overusing her power so much. But what she formed, was something that Jiro recognized, and it allowed Jiro to smirk at the sight, glad that Momo was with them.

As that happened, Saiko continued drinking tea by herself with the girls from her academy all scattered around her, readying themselves for the fight that was ahead of them.

She was admiring the work that she had done, and how she had managed to trap the enemies with her teammates, and overcome the power that they had.

"So, they should be done soon, it's been a good few minutes, and I've heard nothing." Her eyes went to the girls around her. "Ladies, we're about to finish them off, so lets prepare ourselves for this fight, shall we?"

[Yes ma'am!]

The girls let out a resounding happy cry, and went to move to the welded door, when Saiko felt pain ringing in her ears.

"N-No, this is a sonic attack..."

Realizing what was happening, she attempted to mitigate the damage as much as she could.

Outside of the door, Jiro was using the very large speaker that Momo had created to send her sonic waves through the door. The loud noise was even bothering them despite the fact that they had earmuffs on to stop them from receiving the worst damage that they would.

"H-Hang on everyone, we can do this! Just seven more seconds!"

Momo encouraged her team, the best that she could.

Momo then began counting down from seven, while the others hung on the best that they could.

Then when the countdown was over, they busted through the door, revealing that the girls had passed out from the intense sound waves of Jiro's, with the girls and boys celebrating their victory over what they had managed to do.

"Wow Yaomomo, you're amazing to come up with that plan~"

Jiro complimented, as did Ojiro.

"Yeah, you did great. We couldn't of done it without you."

Momo bowed her head graciously, while smiling softly.

"Thank you, but I just did what Ken-chan would have done, something crazy."

"I'm sure he'd be very proud of you right now."

Jiro's words touched Momo, as the others began moving forward to touch the targets of the downed girls.

But as Momo went to move, she was grabbed from behind, and thrown into the room itself. She let out a cry, as Saiko appeared before her, and watched with keen interest, the girl shut the door behind her, and turned a cold expression onto Momo.

"I'm surprised you used your Quirk to attack rather than defend. In my calculations, you are more known to be a defender than an attacker."

"Because, I thought about Ken-chan, and how he would do things."

"Oh, you mean your wild boyfriend? Damn, he was rather scary before, wasn't he? I didn't know what was happening when on that battlefield, he truly is a monster."

Momo's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes that's right, because of my boyfriend Ken-chan. But more than that, it was because of myself."

Saiko let out a small laugh, producing her red ball.

"So, even if my girls are taken down and I don't pass, I'll make sure that you don't either!"

She pulls forward, and attempts to take out Momo, when Momo does something rather Kenji like, and twists her legs so they would grapple around Saiko's legs, flicking her to the left hand side of the area, her body hitting a nearby wall.

Quickly thinking, Saiko pulls out one of the devices the sniper had before, and attempts to launch an electrified ball at Momo, but saw that Momo had already gotten to her feet, pushing her willpower beyond anything she could imagine, and leaped up into the air, while doing something that Kenji usually did.

She span around like a propeller, and landed a devastating kick against the right side of Saiko's shoulder, diverting the ball away from her body, which she shot, and hit the ground, as Momo returned to the ground, using what power she had left to create a set of handcuffs, which she bound Saiko with behind her back.

"N-No! Damn you!"

As she said it, Ojiro, Jiro, and Shoji came bursting through the door, looking and seeing that Momo managed to subdue the girl herself.

Saiko was immensely shocked that they had appeared.

"W-What are you doing here? This is an exam, you should be thinking of yourselves, rather than Yaoyorozu here!"

"Maybe that's how you guys do things, but not us."

"She's our friend, so we wouldn't leave her behind."

Ojiro added after Jiro, and then Shoji continued.

"We don't give up, no matter what."

Shoji recalled when Izuku had to face that kind of choice, and what happened with him, and how he was put through quite a bit.

"That's just how Class 1A is, we look out for each other!"

Momo finished off, so Saiko bowed her head, admitting defeat.

"Alright...you guys win. We lose."

Momo, Shoji, Jiro, and Ojiro exhale deeply, glad that they managed to finish off their opponents.

* * *

Back with Kenji and the others, Hajime, and Izuku had a stare off with one another, showing that they were willing to fight, even if the latter didn't want to fight the former, with the condition Kenji was in, Izuku had no choice but to fight for their safety, and to hopefully get Hajime back for Kenji's sake, and the others as well.

Kenji glanced at Sato, and then told him to come closer.

"While Deku-kun is fighting him. I need you to locate the Nomu that's casting this illusion around here. I know it is within this territory, but I can't sense exactly where it is due to my injuries impairing my abilities."

"But, what do I do when I find it? Aren't these things supposed to be strong?"

Kenji nodded, pulling off what seemed to be a grenade full of Death.

"I already took the liberty of filling these with my power, throw one of these at the Nomu, and if it doesn't destroy it, it will at least cause it heavy damage and hopefully stop it using its Quirk. After that, the adults can come and help us out."

"Right, leave it to me, just stay safe."

Kenji and the others nodded, seeing Sato leaving the area. Hajime glanced at the man leaving, and went to question it, when Kenji drew his attention towards him instead, knowing that it would be dangerous for him to try and target Sato.

"Hajime! Tell me who sent you here!"

"Father, that's..."

"Tell me why you were chosen to come here! Why not send a Nomu instead!?"

Izuku thought that was a rather valid question to ask, and wondered the same thing.

"That's...I don't know Father, that's...because I am strong and can destroy Izuku Midoriya!"

Hajime went to move forward when Kenji placed his hands on the ground, manipulating the very earth, and formed a dome around Hajime's form, long enough for Izuku to get himself ready, while Kenji felt his body erupting in massive amounts of pain.

But he didn't give up.

He had to continue fighting and helping out his friends, and his son.

Kenji then saw the dome being shattered apart by Hajime's Quirk, which allowed Hajime to use the earth dome as projectiles, or so he thought.

The moment he tried to do that, Kenji unleashed a large wave of Death that overcame the ground, destroying it out of existence, just as Izuku launched himself forward, running fast across the ground.

"Deku, don't worry, I'll be right with you."

Ochaco spoke with some confidence, while Izuku blushed because she was on his back.

Though the situation was hard to contemplate, it still was something that he wasn't sure how to think about it, he could feel pretty much everything that was coming off of her.

He made it to Hajime, and spun around as he sent out a kick towards Hajime.

Hajime ducked the kick, and went to hit Izuku in the back, from below, Ochaco activated her Quirk, and floated them out of the way, just in time, and Izuku spun around, aiming his foot for Hajime's head, when Hajime repelled the air around him in a massive wave, catching up Izuku in the wave of air, shattering the ground around his body, blasting Izuku away from him.

"W-Whoa, that's intense!"

Ochaco cried, while Kenji manipulated the plant on Izuku's body to pierce the ground, stopping his movements backwards, then flung him right for Hajime once more, Izuku kicking off the blast to shoot as a bullet for his body.

"Lets get to this."

Hajime went to move forward, when Izuku shot off at high speeds.

His legs became a little damaged, but Kenji fixed it with ease, thanks in part to Mei's new costume that helped mitigate the damage that Izuku would have from overusing his Quirk.

Hajime pulls backwards as Izuku's fist sails forward, catching the air, and blasts it at Hajime's form.

"Damn it."

Hajime lets out an audible gasp, swinging out his palms, directing the blasts of air away from his body, only for Izuku to appear before him, fist clenched, and aimed for his upper body.

Kenji couldn't watch seeing his child being attacked.

It caused him much pain.

He knew that this was to save Hajime, but this was too hard for him, he wanted to protect his son, not cause harm.

However, Hajime managed to kick the air, and propel himself backwards, while flicking his fingers, unleashing a hailstorm of wind pressure upon Izuku's body.

"A-Ah! That's quite surprising!"

Kenji exhaled slowly, and thrusts his hand outwards, creating a massive wave of death that puts a wall between Izuku and Hajime's bodies, the air that Hajime released against Izuku was blocked by the death, which Izuku appreciated very much.

Kenji panted, collapsing to his knees, as Sero bent down towards him.

"Hey man, are you alright?"

Kenji nodded at Sero who helped him sit up.

"Y-Yeah, my bodies been pushed quite a bit today, fighting Yasuo...fighting Inasa-san and the others...Misaki's Quirk also damaged me, and Hajime's attack also damaged my body...but, I can't stop yet."

Kenji was determined, even when his body was already tired from using his Quirk so much, he still had to do something to help out. He couldn't allow his son kill his friend, but he also couldn't allow his son to do anything else that he would regret.

Kenji and the others watched as Izuku shot like a bullet for Hajime.

Hajime returned to the ground, and went to attack when Sero flung some tape towards him, thanks to Kenji throwing it.

"Sorry Hajime-san, but I can't let you do this!"

Hajime went to deal with it, when Izuku grabbed it, and wrapped it up into a ball, throwing it with his power as Ochaco touched it, flicking and damaged his fingers in the process, but Kenji healed the damage right up, as the sphere of tape headed right for Hajime's body.

Hajime's hand went upwards, and went to repel the ball, when Ochaco used her Quirk on it to levitate it up into the air, his hand missing the sphere, as Izuku got close, and tightened his fist once more.

"I don't think so!"

Hajime saw it coming, thrusting his own fist forward, and clashed with the fist of Izuku's. Using his repel Quirk, the pressure, and the strength was repelled back onto Izuku's arm, tearing his sleeve off and cut deeply into his skin, which made him cry out a little bit.

But he didn't stop, and pushed forward through the power that Hajime was reflecting, and could feel Kenji's abilities healing his wounds, which he was grateful for, which allowed him to continue pushing Hajime backwards, who also received some backlash from his Quirk.

"Hajime-san! Please listen to me! Your Father-"

"Don't mention my Father! I am not going to allow you to harm him ever again!"

Hajime swung out his other hand, and unleashed a wind blast right for Izuku's body, catching him up in the attack, and blasted him and Ochaco away from him. Hajime looked at his hand, and felt the backlash of the Quirk he had within himself, and then turned to Izuku once more.

Sailing through the air, Izuku flipped around, so he didn't harm Ochaco, kicking the air and with Ochaco's Quirk, he was able to fly into the sky, higher than Hajime had predicted, and looked down towards Hajime who cracked his neck side to side.

"You are getting a little better. But it isn't going to be enough for the likes of me!"

Hajime stomped on the ground, which forced pieces of the earth to be uprooted, where his eyes directed upwards, and swung out his hands, his fingers touching the pieces of the ground, and launched them towards the airborne Izuku.

Izuku grimaced at the sight of the oncoming storm of stones, and swung out his leg, which created a vortex of wind, or it was supposed to anyway.

Hajime chuckled, as he placed his finger in the air currents that Izuku had kicked forward.

"Nice try, but did you forget I can repel anything? Even the air?"

Izuku ground his teeth together, seeing Hajime

Kenji directed Sero with his words.

"Sero-kun, use your tape to wrap around Hajime's eyes."

"But, wouldn't he be able to break through that easily? Or see it coming?"

"Yes, that's what I'm counting on."

Sero trusted him, so he nodded his head in agreement, and allowed his tape to go forward.

"Al-Alright then, here we go!"

Sero thrusts his elbows forward, and unleashes his tape. The tape went for Hajime's eyes, who batted away the tape with his fingers, but that also stopped the barrage of bullets that headed for Izuku's form, allowing Izuku to jump downwards at high speeds.

Spinning in the air, Izuku's foot slammed down towards Hajime, who used his Quirk to propel him backwards. Before his face, sparks of electricity from Izuku's kick bounced off his face. Izuku then twisted his leg in the air, and aimed it for Hajime's face in an attempt to catch him off guard, but Hajime growled.

"How dare you try and do that?!"

Hajime swung his hands downwards, which created a massive blast of wind which smashed into the ground, creating a massive shock wave that blew Izuku away from his body, sending him into a nearby wall, shattering that upon impact, which damaged Izuku's body, but Kenji managed to heal his injuries, all the while Kenji used the Life to stop his progress backwards.

However, Hajime stormed forward, shooting off like a bullet, and got before Izuku. What Izuku saw next was Hajime doing what Kenji usually did with a spinning kick, so he knew how he was going to counter it.

"Thinking I'd allow you to actually predict my movements, you must be still not used to fighting."

Hajime repelled the air around his foot, which blasted into Izuku, knocking him off balance, only for Hajime to jump forward, grabbing the boys head, and repelled that away from him leaving deep cuts within Izuku's skin.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Izuku cried out, while Kenji used his Quirk to heal the wounds on his face, Ochaco levitated Izuku so he could fly into the air, then released the Quirk, allowing Izuku to drop down towards Hajime, all in the spat of a few seconds, and swung his leg for Hajime's arm.

Not having enough time to block with his hand, he used his arm instead, so Izuku announced "Manchester Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!" something of a new move that Kenji was surprised by, seeing the axe like kick heading downwards, and slammed against Hajime's arm, Hajime winced at the strength Izuku used, pushing it to about fifty percent of power, but thanks to Kenji's power to heal, Izuku didn't suffer the immense backlash and didn't break his leg, though it did feel as if his leg had broken when the impact happened.

But he fought through the pain and continued pushing down, seeing Hajime's arm being injured from Izuku's axe kick.

"I was trained to handle All Might, your power does not compare!"

Hajime grabbed Izuku's foot, and the strength that Hajime had felt like someone with a strength Quirk, and then Izuku was flung away only for Ochaco to use her Zero Gravity Quirk to levitate him into the air, so he didn't get hurt.

Returning to the ground, Izuku panted, as Hajime felt sweat dripping off his chin.

Hajime then cupped his hands in the air, and Kenji saw that air began to repel again and again within his hands. Because of that, it was building up speed, and power. Kenji could feel it from where he was, it was so strong that it could destroy the area if he released it.

"Ooh my God, can you see that? The pressure alone is destroying the area around him..."

Ochaco grimaced at the sight, while Kenji agreed mentally.

"That kind of power, I'm not sure I can handle it right now..."

Izuku didn't like his odds.

It seemed that this was going to be one of Hajime's strongest attacks, if not his strongest.

So if it hit, then it would obliterate the area.

He knew that All Might could, but for him, he didn't think it would be possible.

Kenji, despite the pain he felt, pulled forward.

"Hajime, please...don't do this. You're a good person, you don't want to kill people, this isn't you. I saw you, the first day we met. You were so boisterous, and kind, and now, they've turned you into a puppet. You're not their puppet, you're a very energetic young man who's got a bright future. I know how hard it is to fight it, but I know you can fight it."

At that moment, Hajime's eyes flickered.

Trying to fight for control, Hajime looked at his Father who seemed to be in pain.

"Father..." A tear fell out of his eye, while the others watched on, not having heard what he whispered. "...what I have done…?"

He spoke a little more loudly, Kenji having caught it, and on wobbly legs, pulled forward.

"It's alright Hajime, you've pulled back. Just come here, and I'll keep you safe-"

* * *

Suddenly, the Nomu was destroyed, thanks to Sato and the device Kenji gave him, Yami released a small gasp from where she stood, with the others having a stand off, looking down at the controlled Hajime.

"Okay, it seems that we've been discovered, and can reach you...lets go Hajime, Misaki."

Hajime's eyes flicked back to the control, his eyes going for Yami's own, and gave a single nod.

"Yes, Great Grandmother."

Kenji watched as Hajime shot off towards Yami while Aizawa rushed down towards them, Kenji used this chance to begrudgingly scoop up the remains of Izuku's blood that had been on the ground thanks to some attacks Hajime had given him.

He quickly looked over them, and saw that they didn't have any major injuries, besides Kenji of course, and released a breath, while Yami pulled backwards, Hana gave chase after her while Hikari turned to Joke and said "Call the Hero's to send to the other facilities, and make sure the other exams aren't in jeopardy." which Joke nodded at, and got to right away.

Kenji watched his son go into the air, and felt his body weakened so he couldn't move as fast.

"You're all right...okay, everyone, continue the exam, and don't discuss anything about this to anyone else."

"But Sensei..."

Ochaco argued, but Aizawa gave her a hard stare.

"I know what just happened, but we have to keep everyone else here as calm as possible and not cause panic within the students still here taking the exam, so continue on with the exam. Then we can discuss what happened afterwards."

[Yes Sensei.]

The others agreed to do that, besides Kenji who stood up on wobbly legs.

"Mikami, you've suffered major injuries, lets get you to the infirmary."

Kenji knew he was being kind, but he also had to do something to try and get his son back.

"No...I need to go...after them..."

Kenji extended what power he had left within his wings, and shot off into the air.

"Mikami, wait!"

Aizawa ordered, but Kenji didn't have the chance to do so, and only shot for Yami and his son to protect them. He quickly glanced at Eri, and saw that she was safe, which he was relieved about, so now he had to take care of Yami.

Yasuo and Miki saw that they had left, and glanced at one another.

"If he leaves now, wont the spots be filled up? He wont be able to move on to the next phase of the exam, right big brother?"

"We have about ten people left...and we are three, so we have to make sure that we can pass the exams, but also...we owe it to make sure that he does as well. I don't get what's going on, but something is up."

Miki agreed, and glanced as she saw Izuku, Ochaco, Sero, and Sato begin the exam once more. Izuku briefly spoke to his comrades about what kind of plan he had, and they couldn't deny that it did sound like as good of a plan as any else.

Then Izuku took off, where many enemies began following after him, trying to blast him with their Quirks. Izuku though did a number of flips in the air, and avoided several waves of destructive power, while Yasuo narrowed his eyes at the sight.

"So, what's going on with his powers exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

Miki questioned her elder brother, who watched Sero hand off a bunch of tape to Ochaco, who wrapped them around heavy boulders. Sato was also running through several students, and knocked them away, and pinned them to different walls, with Sero flinging his tape around them.

"I recall the Sports Festival, and where he broke his body to do those flicks. Now he's able to run quite fast, and manage to avoid attacks. I don't know what kind of Quirk he has. If anything, he reminds me of All Might."

"All Might? Now that you mention it, can't All Might also do long range wind attacks?"

Yasuo nodded at Miki as Sero got close to Izuku.

"Yes, that's right, and I've heard of some of the names that he gives his attacks, awfully familiar to All Might himself. Hmmmm, could this be the case where he's All Might's secret love child or something? There's something about the way he moves, and how he uses this Quirk he has. It doesn't look like any muscle strengthening Quirk, or does it look like a simple Power Quirk either."

"I know what you mean. He's clearly not as fast or strong as All Might...but there's something up with his Quirk...I wonder what it could be..." Miki furrowed her eyebrows, watching what was transpiring, seeing Sero being carried by Izuku, and jumping into the air. "I guess this means that Class 1A have passed the exams now."

Miki's words hit Yasuo, as the stones came down, and due to the heaviness of them, they trapped a number of students under the tape, pinning them down to the floor. Ones that got away from them, quickly where thrown into the air by Sato, and Sero managed to wrap his tape around them so they couldn't escape.

"I guess it seems so."

Ochaco, Sero, Sato, and Izuku looked relieved that they managed to pass the exams. One person who was trapped under the tape, looked up to Izuku with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please don't do this, aren't you guys first years? We wont have another chance."

Izuku hesitated for a moment.

But then remembered what he was there for, so he placed the ball on his target.

"I'm sorry, but I'm here to be a Hero as well."

The boy looked down in anger, among other things, as Izuku took them out.

Because most of the students had been detained from before, Yasuo and Miki knew what they would have to do now.

Stepping forward, seeing that a multitude of people were gather, Yasuo aimed his hand upwards, and shot off a magnificent light that brought everyone's attack to him and Miki.

"Hey! Those idiots are putting themselves in harms way!"

"Lets get them!"

"Yeah, lets do it!"

As Yasuo had wanted, many people began running towards them.

Yasuo directed his hand to Miki, while cautiously watching what was happening.

"Miki, lets do it."

"Sure, lets do this~"

Miki held up her hands as an onslaught of people came rushing towards her form. From her fingers, what seemed to be energy came in the form of a white light. She then shot forward towards one member of the group coming in, which he tried to avoid, but it hit his head, creating what seemed to be a mark.

Then she swung out her fingers, which seemed to shoot energy from the man's crest, and headed right for different people. The energy could be dodged, but because of the speed it was going, they were being connected as if through lines of energy.

"Alright, it's done."

Yasuo smirked, and strolled forward.

Cupping his hand tightly, he gathered light and then thrusted it forward for the first person Miki had marked.

"Shine brightly! Shining Star!"

The light from his Quirk hit his eyes that looked like a star, and blinded him from the intensity of the light.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!"

"W-Why does my eyes feel like this?!"

"I'm becoming blind!"

Besides the person Yasuo used it on, more and more members were also suffering from the blind attack that Yasuo was giving off, despite the light being nowhere near their eyes.

The reason for that was Miki's Quirk, Sensory Link.

Her Quirk allows her to link peoples senses together, by marking them with her energy, and she can even mark herself and link herself to others to share in their senses. The more people linked, the harder it is for her to keep them linked for long as it drains her stamina. Also, she is able to use her Quirk to use other peoples senses, so once marked, she could see out of their eyes, or she could hear what they can hear, which makes great espionage, and also taking out large enemies in quick succession, along with some other applications to her Quirk she has yet to show.

Yasuo cracked his neck, seeing that they had been taken down, and glanced at his sister.

"Seems like we've got some work to do Miki. Ready for the challenge?"

"Yup, leave it to me."

Miki grinned and together, began taking people down left right and centre, but not putting using their balls, all they did was detain the students that were around, giving Kenji a chance to come back, something that Yasuo thought he owed after the rift between them.

* * *

Getting outside of the building, Kenji saw that Hikari, and Hana were working together, and stopped Yami in her tracks, while Hajime stood beside Yami.

Kenji landed on the ground, and collapsed to his knees, coughing out some blood.

"Oh dear, you didn't have to come and see me, I'll always be here for you."

Yami greeted kindly, while Kenji glared upon her.

"Y-You bitch, you used my kids to fight in your war?! You let Hajime, and Aki go now!"

Hana was puzzled by what that meant, while Hikari got into a fighting position.

"Well, it had to be like that. Since your Grandfather is in prison now, we have to do things and sometimes, that means using children like this. Though, it seems Misaki didn't come out. What happened to her?"

"Heh, I moved her so you couldn't find her. You'll never get your filthy hands on my kids ever again."

Kenji spoke with a strong tone, which surprised Hana a little bit at how brave he was being despite the situation.

"Oh, is that so? Well, we've got some DNA samples so perhaps we can make some more Nomu's."

"That's what your objective was..."

"Of course, we've always got to be prepared." Kenji ground his teeth as Yami waved a hand to Hajime. "Hajime dear, you head on home."

"Yes, Great Grandmother."

"No Hajime! Wait! You can't go with them! Stay here, with me!"

Hajime paused when he called that.

Seeing the look of sadness within Kenji's eyes, Hajime's own snapped back briefly to normal.

Before it turned back to the control that he had before.

"Father, I have to leave now."

"No, wait, please!"

Kenji's pleas fell on deaf ears.

He couldn't reach his son, who in turn began running away.

Despite his injuries, Kenji tried to pursue him, but fell onto his face, while Hana's eyes glanced at the young boy, seeing pain etched onto his face. But, it didn't seem like the pain from his injuries, it seemed like emotional trauma, which made her feel terrible about everything.

"You can't take that boy!"

When Hikari went to move, Yami unleashed a wave of Death, so she raised a shield around her, and the others, protecting them from the violent wave, and broke through it, but by the time that it did, Hajime was already gone, Kenji noticing that it was a portal that Hajime went through, and he knew exactly who had done that, and it angered him.

Kenji looked at the place Hajime was, and broke down while Hikari's eyes narrowed considerably.

"Don't you have a soul Yami?"

"I do yes."

Yami's swift reply brew anger inside of Hikari's being.

"You evil bitch, no one with a soul does this. You used this as a chance to get more Quirks."

"So what if I do? It is my choice what I do, and how I do it. You can't stop me."

Hikari flew into a rage, and her power began to increase.

"That's it! You're not getting away with this! You can't even understand the simple concept of not playing God with children's lives and using them as weapons! How dare you think you can do that?!"

Yami smirked, and pulled backwards, unleashing a wave of Death, so Hikari blocked it with a shield of Life before her, while Hana rushed forward. Using skills eerily similar to Hikari, she got close to Yami's face, and her foot glowed as she slammed it against the woman's cheek, her face ripped with pain when feeling Hana's kick on her face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaagh! Y-You bitch!"

"Like the feeling do you? Call me what you want, but I'm no bitch and your days are numbered!"

Kenji watched with keen interest as Hikari and Hana stood side by side.

" _Aunt Hana's Quirk Enhancer allows her to enhance a persons body. So, as she kicked Yami, she enhanced Yami's sense of touch so high that it was so painful for anything to touch her, and with the strength levels Aunt Hana has, that kick must have felt like she had just broken the bones in her face, and even worse. With that, she can overload peoples bodies and knock them completely unconscious. She can even enhance her own senses, to see better, to hear better, and so on and so forth. If Mom and Aunt Hana team up, they might have a chance to get Yami apprehended._ "

While he thought about it, sisters stood side by side.

"I guess that means we'll be fighting together big sister."

"Can you handle that?"

Hana chuckled lightly.

"Of course, just watch my back."

"Cheek, I'm higher ranked."

Hana flipped her hair, as did Hikari.

Yami looked between the two women, and giggled darkly.

"Awwww, so we're going to be fighting together? That's so sweet, I'm shaking with anticipation."

"Then shake with this!"

Hikari, and Hana rushed forward together. Extending her wings, Hikari took flight, while Hana ran across the ground at a high speed. It was so fast that someone would mistake her for having a Quirk that would increase speed.

"What is this, sisters doing it for themselves?"

Yami joked, pointing her fingers towards Hana who answered her, and went to extend her powers, when Hikari swung her arms outwards, filling the air with Life, and sent it towards Yami, Hikari smirked out.

"Have that."

"Geez, you're trying to beat me like that? What a joke this is."

Yami snickered, and swung out her claws, slicing right through the Life attack, as Hana got close, and sent a kick for Yami's face, who pulled backwards, but Hana's energy left her foot, and hit Yami's upper body, where Hikari appeared with a sword in hand, slicing downwards, and cleaved right across Yami's body.

"Who's laughing now?"

Hikari grinned, seeing Yami's eyes swimming with the painful sensations she was feeling.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Yami screamed from the overwhelming sensations she had. Hana's Quirk managed to increase the sensitivity too far, and it harmed Yami, sending pain rippling through her, and her body quivered from the pain.

"That's not all!"

Hana thrusted her palm outwards, hitting Yami's eyes with her energy, enhancing them, as Hikari stuck her hand outwards.

"Over Life, Shining Life!"

Sending out a vicious wave of light, it burned Yami's eyes with how bright it was. Yami thought she was going blind with how much light Hikari was releasing, but thanks to Hana, it was five times as worse, it felt like her eyes were melting.

Kenji was highly impressed with the duos movements, it truly did show that they could work together in tandem, and how good their teamwork still was after all the years apart they had.

Yami was sent reeling from the duos combined attack, but they weren't finished yet.

Hana grasped Hikari's hand, and allowed her energy to wrap around the leaf blade Hikari made from the surrounding trees. Hikari used her own Quirk to make the leaves sharper, but Hana also focused on making the body they cut even more sensitive than usual, and hoped to overwhelm Yami's mind with pain and force her to fall unconscious.

Hikari flashed towards Yami, who went to pull backwards, when Kenji used what strength he had left to use Warp on her, shifting her form back to Hikari's own, who rammed the blade right through Yami's blade, who let out a bellowing scream.

" _Something's not right here._ " Hikari deduced. " _She's not fighting at her full strength, we're winning too easily. She's usually able to dodge these kind of attacks, and even if she takes them, she's always got an ulterior motive...she's up to something alright...wait, no, it couldn't be._ "

Hikari dislodged her blade, slamming a foot against Yami's face, Hana used her Quirk from Hikari's foot, and into Yami's face, increasing the sensitivity of Yami's face, smashing her away from Hikari's body.

Hana rushed to her sisters side, while Hikari's eyes broadened.

"What's wrong Hikari?"

"Something's bothering me, this fight is too easy."

"Yes, I'd tend to agree with that."

Yami stood up on shaky legs, while the wound in her stomach was slowly healing.

"My, not as fast huh."

"Is that because of what happened that night? Irina cut you up into cubes of jelly almost."

Yami wagged a finger, but staggered on her feet.

"Perhaps that's the case, but you've also caused me to feel immense pain, and that's not exactly thrilling you know? So how about we stop pretending and get into the thick of things?" Yami's hands began erupting with Death, which she was about to send out, when Hana and Hikari moved forward. "How pleasant, you're going to attack me."

Yami slammed her Death into the ground, which tore through the earth, and sent the waves for the pair.

Flipping over it, Hikari created a platform of Life in the air, while Hana span around, moving in the air like a propeller, and got close to Yami's body. Yami anticipated this, and unleashed Death towards Hana, only for Hikari to blast off her Life air towards the Death, clashing with it violently, allowing Hana to flip over it, grab Hikari's leaf blade, and run her own aura across it.

"This is for messing with sisters and their kids!"

Hana rammed that blade into Yami's shoulder, and sliced downwards, cutting deeply, and blood gushed out of the wounds from the woman, and because of the slicing, and her power which made her body too sensitive to touch, Yami howled in absolute pain, as Hana slammed her foot into the side of Yami, sending her skidding across the ground at a harsh movement, tearing up the earth with such intensity.

Yami's body hit a car, which made her cry out as well.

Hikari landed beside her sister, watching as Yami attempted to get up, but found it difficult.

"That wouldn't beat her normally, right?"

Hikari shook her neck.

"No, she's stronger than this, but..."

Hikari noticed something falling to the ground…

Mud.

Or a muddy substance.

Hana watched as Yami's body began to turn into a muddy substance, Hikari's eyes narrowing.

"I thought so, a clone."

"A clone?"

"Remember the night at Kamino?" Hana remembered seeing various Yami's on the television. "She's got someone who can clone herself. Conclusion is that the real Yami is still injured, or she would have come herself."

"That's right dears, I'm merely a clone. But the real Yami is watching, and listening to everything that you're saying. So is there anything you want to say before your death-"

Before she could finish, Kenji shot off a good chunk of Death, which obliterated fake Yami's body in one shot, Hikari's eyes going back to her son.

"Yeah, just said it Granny."

Hikari placed a hand over her heart, pulling closer to her son.

"Kenji, are you okay sweetheart?" Kenji just looked down at the ground. "Sorry, dumb question, of course you're not." Hikari walked over while Hana made necessary arrangements for what had happened. "I'm so sorry Kenji, I wish I had done something sooner-"

"No, it's not your fault Mom. It's mine...I wasn't strong enough to save them again..."

Hikari embraced her son tightly, while placing a hand on his body, and began healing him.

"Geez, look what's happened to you, getting into this kind of situation. Heh, your body has been through the ringer, and you've not even finished the exam yet."

"I'm not finishing it..."

"Oh? But why?"

Hikari looked bewildered.

"Because it will be over by now, I can't even stand properly, I guess I'll try again next year. I'm happy for everyone else though, I'm glad they managed to pass."

Hikari gently brushed her sons face.

"I don't know about that, lets go back in quick, and check."

"But, it's going to be over by now."

"Even then, there's no harm checking, is there?"

Kenji gave her a curious look.

"Do you know something I don't?"

"Lets just say, family's do help one another out Kenji, lets see if they have this time."

Kenji began to understand what was happening, though he had to admit that he found it rather odd about what was happening at that moment, and hoped that Hikari knew what was happening since he seemed clueless.

"But, what about what happened here? Wont the exam be called off now?"

Hikari shook her neck.

"We'll have to discuss it with the other Sensei's and Hero's coming, but we will be taking even more precautions, perhaps more Hero's stationed here, or moving locations, I don't know yet, but our priority is keeping you children safe and that's what we'll do, while also allowing you guys to go for your licences. As far as we could tell, this was an isolated incident, but we wont know until the reports come in, but I'm willing to bet it's just here. I know that it might seem weird, but we're not allowing Villains to win."

"But Mom, they knew we were here...how did they know that we came to this specific location? There are other exams going on in different parts of Japan, Class 1B are doing theirs at a different location...so, how did they know?"

"I think we both know the answer to that."

"A traitor."

Hikari bowed her neck.

"Yes, most likely is the case. But who that is...I can't tell. Whoever it is, is very good at disguising themselves."

"Yes..."

Kenji and Hikari didn't want to talk about the possibility of a traitor, so instead they opted to do something else instead, and go back into the exam.

* * *

Upon entering…

[A-Are you going to tag anyone out? You've got three places left, so take them out, leaving one left, okay?]

Mera from the Hero's Safety Commission spoke in an annoyed tone to Yasuo and Miki, who sat down casually, looking at all of the people that they had defeated.

"No, not yet. I think it's a pretty nice day, don't you Miki?"

"Hmmmm, yeah, the suns rays feel good on my skin."

[B-But, this is an exam where you have to move and beat the enemy-]

"And we have." Yasuo posed his thoughts. "But, we haven't used our balls yet. We're waiting."

[Waiting for what?]

Miki giggled, while thumbing her hair.

"We're waiting for someone who deserves to have a chance after everything that's happened, that's what."

[But, this is unprecedented…]

""Sorry, we're waiting.""

They replied in unison.

Kenji was immensely surprised, while Hikari gave a grand smile on her face.

"See Kenji? They did this for you, because deep down, they truly do care about you, and you do them, right?"

"Y-Yes, of course."

"Good, then get going~"

Hikari knew that he was in pain, close to passing out.

But, she also knew that he deserved to pass this exam after everything he did, so marched him off, and that's what he did.

Walking on shaky legs, Kenji made it back onto the battlefield, where Miki and Yasuo each gave smiles.

"What kept you? Slow poke."

Kenji chuckled at Yasuo's words.

"Sorry, got tied up."

"Yeah well, you're here now, so I guess that's all that matters."

"You could have passed the exam, you know? Why didn't you?"

Miki glanced at her elder brother, and then towards Kenji.

"Because we really should do this as a family. We haven't done anything like that for a long time."

"She's right...besides who else would I have as a rival if I became a Hero first? You're U.A, and I'm Shiketsu, so we are natural rivals, and if you don't make it, then it would be pretty crap not being able to fight you."

Kenji felt touched.

Despite losing his son, he felt as if he had gained his cousins back.

Even if they still had a ways to go, to fully repair their relationship, Yasuo was truly trying, and Kenji himself wished to do the same thing.

He walked forward on small steps, as Miki was the first to take her balls, and tag two people out.

[F-Finally, we only have two places left.]

Mera spoke with a tired yawn escaping his mouth.

Kenji watched as Yasuo also tagged two people out, leaving Kenji to be the last one.

Shakily, his hand went towards the enemies targets, who pleaded.

"Please don't do this, I want this badly!"

Kenji whispered "I'm sorry, so do I." and tagged out the remaining member, and then bells went off around them.

[We have finished this course, and have reached one hundred. Congratulations to everyone who participated, and our commiserations for those who didn't manage to pass.]

Kenji gave a soft smile, as Yasuo dipped his head softly.

"See, we managed to do it..." Kenji's eyes wavered, and he fell forward, his eyes closing. "Kenji!" Yasuo caught his cousin in his arms, and saw that Kenji was indeed unconscious. "A-Aunt Hikari! We need you!"

Yasuo went into a panic while Miki placed her hands over her mouth, immense worry coming over the pair.

Hikari landed beside them, and lifted Kenji in her arms.

"Thanks, Yasuo, Miki. You did extraordinary today, and what you did here, was very touching. Thank you." They smiled softly, as Hikari took off with Kenji in her arms. "Come on son, I know you'll be fine, right?"

Kenji was unresponsive, while Hikari looked on with worry, hoping that her son would be alright

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, this first round is over. We got to see Momo in action with her class kicking ass. We also saw a combination of Ochaco, and Izuku, fighting off against Hajime with some help from Kenji, Sero, and Sato. It seems that besides what they did with Izuku and Sakura, Yami was also after DNA samples of strong students, lets see what she does with them. We also learned Miki's Quirk, and also Hana's Quirk, and what they can do.** **Hikari and Hana even had a brief teamup, showing that they aren't to be messed with, and finally at the end, we saw Yasuo, and Miki, having managed to subdue a good number of people, showing that they aren't to be messed with, and waited for Kenji so they could pass the exams together, and as discussed in the chapter, the exams aren't off, but they're gonna be beefing up security, so we'll see what happens with that next time.**

 **Also to explain a little more about Hana's, and Miki's Quirks.**

 **For Hana's Quirk Enhancer, she can raise different aspects of the human body to either make them better, or to very high levels, for example, making someone's hearing so great, a whisper would sound like a scream, or a flick feel like a punch, but the more she does it the more stamina it takes, she can also raise her own senses to make her see better, hear better, things like that.**

 **As for Miki's Quirk Sensory Link, her ability can link peoples senses together as shown in the chapter with using a bright light on one persons eyes, the others linked into it will feel as if their own eyes had received that flash of light even if they're a good distance away, and she can use others senses for her own benefit once linking to that person like hearing what they can hear, seeing what they see, so she'd make quite a great spy, she might even be able to do other things in the future as well, she can use it in combat situations so we'll see her doing that in the future.**

 **Finally, my new My Hero Academia story is up so check that out if you're interested, and thanks to everyone who voted on the poll!**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	65. Intermission!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Zane214252; Thanks!**

 **D N Works; He's going to go and try to save his son, so it wouldn't make sense if he wouldn't be involved in the fight, and in the fight itself, Izuku did most of the work, Kenji was basically there to heal Izuku so he could use his power. She can switch between peoples senses if she wants, she doesn't have to be linked to all of them at once. As long as they are marked by Miki, she can use their senses as her own, and choose who she is linked too. Yeah, Hana's quite a strong woman. Yeah, a sweet moment between them. Gentle, probably Izuku, I'll have Kenji doing other things during that arc.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Very intense yeah~ He wasn't no, he tried his best, but wasn't able to do it. Yeah, he better be careful. They tried their best yeah, Hajime's just a very strong person designed to kill top ranked Hero's, so they did quite well considering. Hehe, Hana and Hikari came together and kicked major ass. I'm glad that you liked them! Yeah, brother and sister duo can work quite well together~ And yeah, it seems they are on the road to recovery with their personal lives.**

 **KarmaChaos5; She did yeah, Momo's confidence issues have been getting better through the story. She did yeah, but for different reasons than Tomura's doing it for. He couldn't save him, but thanks to Yasuo and Miki, Kenji managed to pass the first exam.**

 **Guest 1; She did yeah, she's gaining confidence. Yeah, Izuku and Ochaco did quite well. Yeah, Miki's Quirk is quite useful. Actually, it was based on something else, I didn't think about her when making it. They have yeah, don't mess with the sisters. It is a shame, but he's got his daughter back so that's something! Yeah, it seems that Yasuo, and Kenji are on the road to recovery again. Yeah, Yami's on the mission to get it for Nomu's, Kenji's gonna make sure it isn't used for that. Yeah, one or two will finish the exam.**

 **Guest 2; Thanks for the suggestions! He wont allow Yami to get her hands on the blood.**

 **Guest 3; She'll be staying with Kenji and what not. Yeah, it seems that he'll have to say something as more people realize about what their connections are.**

 **kil; Yeah perhaps!**

 **Chrono trigger; I like the character, and the details you've sent! Quite a dynamic character, interesting personalty and abilities. And no worries at all~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! It shows Momo's development and how much confidence she has now leading a group, and coming up with plans among other things. Hajime's quite powerful, we've not seen his full capabilities just yet. Glad that you liked the fight. He did yeah, he'll always try and get to them no matter if he's on the verge of passing out or what. It is yeah, it's variations on that Quirk. Sisters come together, and managed to beat back a strong foe, and yeah it is a shame, but Kenji's not gonna give up. Maybe it will do. Yeah, Yasuo and Miki showed their combinations, and how strong they are when working together to help Kenji pass. Yeah, Hikari's gonna try her best. Yeah, Naruto's the strongest Kage, so he's the ring leader as you put it. Yeah, logic takes a back seat sometimes with some decisions made in new era Boruto. Maybe it will be yeah. That looks like great ideas for Overlord! Makes sense Endeavour's agency is like that, and yeah, she looks like a fun character. Yeah, he might have some, we'll have to wait and see huh~? Maybe she will~ That would be funny! Either that or he could warp there. Yeah, things like that wouldn't bother Kenji, he'd just destroy it. Depends for Geten, probably female at least in my other My Hero story, dunno about this one, either way we need more female Villains in My Hero, right now only Himiko is a female Villain that we know of and is alive so it's kind of a bummer that Geten was revealed to not be one.**

 **StrikerTj; Thanks very much! I'm glad that you enjoy it! Chapters come out every Monday.**

 **AlphaOmega; It was yeah, Yami's still not 100 percent so she sent a clone in her place. They did yeah, sisters came together to fight off the opposition, and yup, that's Hana's Quirk. Maybe she does yeah, Hana's gonna show some redeeming qualities. Glad you liked Miki's Quirk. Brother and sister had quite the teamwork, and managed to subdue the others to give Kenji a chance to pass the exams. It was sad yeah, but he's still determined to save them.**

 **Mystery889; Very hehe~**

 **Neonlight01; Yup, that's what their Quirk names are. They're quite strong in their own right. They did yeah, just goes to show their maturity in wanting to move on, and make things better again between them. Yeah, sisters are quite good at fighting together, even after all that time being apart. He almost got through yeah, Kenji's not gonna quit though until he saves them all. Misaki didn't pass the exam, she quit since she's too young to actually take it, as we'll see in this chapter.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Intermission!**

After the exams had finished, Izuku was getting treated quickly by Misaki's Quirk which she thought would be the best thing to do while she couldn't visit her Father since he was busy getting assessed by Hikari and the others, while Ochaco watched on with intrigue.

"Wow, your wounds are disappearing all together Deku, that's amazing."

Izuku looked kindly towards Misaki who gave a cutely shy expression.

"Aah yes, your power is amazing...erm, Misaki-san, isn't it?"

"Yes...that's my name."

Ochaco pulled even closer, peering into the eyes of Misaki.

"So, you were in the exams with us, right?"

"Yes...but, I didn't pass the exams."

"Ooh, there's always next time."

Ochaco soothed, Misaki gave an awkward expression.

"Yes, maybe."

Ochaco gave a pat of the girls head, Misaki's eyes flickering.

"Erm...also, I'm thankful for you to heal Deku for us. He had to fight that boy, he was kind of scary."

"Hajime's not scary..."

Misaki defended, Ochaco's eyes landing on the girl in confusion.

"Oh, you know him?"

"Yes, I know him quite well, since he is my brother."

Ochaco's colour drained from her face.

"O-Oh..."

"Yes, he is my brother."

Misaki reiterated once more, Ochaco gave a nervous laughter.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean anything bad when I said he was scary..."

"It's okay, he was scary at that time." Her eyes went towards Izuku. "I'm surprised about something."

"Y-Yes? What is it?"

"The power you have inside of you, why does it hurt you so?"

Ochaco blinked at such a question, while Izuku gave an awkward laugh.

"A-Ahahaha, no reason really...I-It's just a very strong power, that's all..."

"I see...could you tell me something else?"

"S-Sure, if I can."

"Yes,..why is it that bad people use good people to do bad things?"

It seemed like a simple question.

But Izuku could tell that there was more to what she was asking than simply asking why bad people used good people. It was more to do with her, and her siblings, and why the doctor hurt them, he could tell by the eyes she was making.

"Well...the truth is, people do that because they are...cowards. They don't care about others..."

"But, Dad cares about us, right?"

"Haha...y-yes, very much so."

Misaki gained a sheepish smile while turning to Ochaco.

"Do you have any parents?"

"I-I do yes. I have a Mom and a Dad, why are you asking?"

"I was just curious...I don't have a Mom and I don't know what it's like to have one, but I have a Dad. He loves me."

"Hehe, that's so nice~ So, who is your Dad? Any Hero maybe?"

Misaki's mouth went to open when Izuku spoke up, a nervous bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"A-Anyway Misaki-san! Thank you for healing me with your Quirk! It's a really beautiful power!"

Misaki's face began to turn red with embarrassment.

"I-It's beautiful?"

"Yes, that's right, very beautiful."

Izuku said it with kindness laced within his voice, hoping that came across.

Misaki's eyes began to tear up, Ochaco placed a hand over her heart at the innocent expression on her face.

"M-Misaki-san! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry-"

"N-No, it's okay...it's just, calling my Quirk beautiful...only Dad and my siblings called it that..."

Izuku and Ochaco felt sorry for this girl, it seemed like she had been through a lot, and Izuku knew more than Ochaco did, but he didn't know everything, so seeing this young girl moved to tears over something that should be obvious was upsetting to him.

However, the door then opened, revealing Daisuke walking through, glancing at Misaki.

"...Misaki, do you want to see your Father?"

Misaki's face curled upwards into a bright and beautiful smile.

"Yes, I'd like to do that, thank you very much!" Misaki turned to Izuku and Ochaco, bowing her head. "Thank you very much, and I am sorry!" Misaki walked over to Daisuke's side, who kept his eyes on her. "I'm ready now."

"Good." Glancing at Izuku and Ochaco, Daisuke gave a soft expression. "The students are to wait in the hall. An announcement is going to be spoken about soon enough."

"I-Is it about the exams? Is it going to be cancelled because of...erm, what happened?"

Izuku asked Daisuke who shook his head.

"I don't know yet, that depends what my Mother, and the others talk about. Though if possible, we don't want to cancel the exams since you've come this far. But don't worry, whatever happens, security is going to be beefed up, and the students are going to be checked over in case anyone else tries to infiltrate the exams again or could be trying to do that now."

Izuku looked relieved, while Ochaco spoke up.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but that boy Hajime-san...I think his name was, what happened to him? Was he captured, or..."

"That boy...lets say that the League are using him for their own devices, against his will."

Ochaco placed her hands over her mouth.

"That's horrible..."

"It is. That's why we have to make sure you students are safe. Also, I'm not sure if Aizawa has said anything yet, but keep what happened to yourselves. We can't cause panic across the students here."

"Y-Yes sir."

Izuku spoke with respect, Ochaco nodding in agreement.

"Good." He went to turn, when seeing the worry in Izuku's eyes. "You did remarkably well today, Izuku, and you as well Uraraka-san. You kept your squad alive, Hajime was designed to destroy the higher tier Hero's, so for a bunch of first years to survive his assault, it was a good display of teamwork, and it hasn't gone unnoticed either."

"A-Ah, I couldn't stop Hajime-san in the end, he was simply too powerful..."

Izuku seemed down about it, but Daisuke assured him quickly.

"That isn't your responsibility, that's for us Hero's to do. Your main priority is to pass your exams. You don't have to worry about Hajime and the rest, the League wont be bothering this exam again, we'll make sure of it. I'll make sure of it, damn League."

Ochaco let out a small laugh.

"You're dead strong, right Daisuke-kun?"

"I guess."

"Then we'll be fine! Ooh, I also want to congratulate you on becoming a Father!"

Ochaco shook Daisuke's bewildered hands.

"A-Ah, thank you Uraraka-san."

Izuku bowed his head.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll make a great Father!"

"I hope so anyway."

Daisuke responded, before taking leave with Misaki.

Ochaco then turned to Izuku.

"It seems that she's fixed all your injuries."

Izuku flexed his hands, and legs, nodding.

"Y-Yeah, it seems that she's made me as good as new...maybe even better than before. It's weird, some of the dull pain I felt has been taken away...her Quirk is quite good at healing peoples wounds it seems."

"Yes...she certainly is a good girl. But she said that Hajime-san was her brother...and he looks awfully like..."

Izuku's face dropped.

" _H-Has she figured it out…?_ "

He pondered that thought, while Ochaco gave a sideways smile.

"Anyway, lets go Deku! We need to meet up with the others!"

"Y-Yeah! Hahaha, lets get going Uraraka-san!"

Izuku felt a wave of relief come over him as they walked back to the others together.

* * *

Kenji, after the first part of the exams and had been quickly checked over by his Mother, was resting within a room. He didn't have to wait along as Naoto and Eri came into the room, along with Misaki.

Misaki pulled closer, activating her Quirk to try and reverse the damage that was on his body while Naoto and Eri played together.

Sakura was with the others, resting after their battle with one another, and waiting with the other students for the next mark of the exams.

Misaki felt responsible for what had happened to him, even though she was being controlled.

She didn't want to feel like this, but she couldn't help it.

"Misaki, you don't have to wear yourself down, don't worry about it..."

"Dad...I am...I am sorry about what happened...I didn't..."

Seeing the young girl tear up, he placed a hand on the side of her face, gently giving her some comfort.

"Shh now, it isn't your fault. You couldn't help it, I also had one of them on me once. It can be very scary, that you aren't in control of your actions." Misaki pulled closer and hugged Kenji tightly who did the same back. "Don't worry, you wont have to go back there again. I'll make sure of it Misaki."

"Dad..."

Misaki seemed to be wavering on what had happened to her before, and what she had done. Kenji could understand that, he felt guilt about what had happened as well.

"Heeeeh, you were quite strong Misaki. Your Quirk, is quite something."

"I don't think it's amazing Dad...I think it's scary."

"No, it's quite amazing Misaki, I know that you can do amazing things with that Quirk. Speaking of, what is the name of your Quirk?"

"I...I don't have a name for my Quirk Dad."

Kenji raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that sweetheart?"

"I wasn't given one Dad...well, rather, we were given names for our Quirks by the doctor, but we didn't like them so we changed them. Everyone of us...we named our own Quirks, it was a little freedom that we wished to have."

Kenji hadn't realized that.

But it made sense.

Anyway that they could defy him, they would, Kenji was proud of them for that.

"I see, and you couldn't think of anything for your Quirk?"

"No...I couldn't think of anything for it. Dad, maybe you could think of something for me?"

"Of course, I'll think of a name for your Quirk."

"Thank you Dad…." Kenji softly petted her head, which made her smile as well. But then her face took a noticeable dip. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

Kenji nodded slowly.

"Of course, what do you want to ask?"

"I...I don't really know what happened...I remember bits and pieces, I hurt people Dad...am I a bad person?"

Kenji shook his head again and again, moving closer, and held onto her tightly.

"No, you aren't a bad person. The doctor is a bad person. I assure you."

Misaki continued hugging her Father tightly, while Kenji comforted the young girl.

His eyes went towards Naoto who looked on shyly.

"Did you have fun with Daisuke, Naoto?"

"Y-Yes, we were having fun...P-Papa, your face looks sore..."

"It is a little bit, but I'll be fine eventually, don't worry."

Kenji assured the young boy, not wanting to worry him even more, knowing that Naoto was that type to worry about these kind of situations.

Naoto didn't know if he should be more worried or not, while Eri jumped at Kenji, and hugged him tightly.

"Ken-chan, you were so cool."

"Haha, thanks Eri-chan, you were also brave, I heard from Mom how brave you were being."

"Yes, because Ken-chan taught me how to be brave."

Kenji ruffled her hair gently.

"I'm glad. Anyway everyone, I'll be going back into the exams soon...but, I heard that Daisuke's going to be staying, so he, and Mom...erm, Grandma will watch over you while I'm finishing off the exam with your sister."

"I-I get to watch Papa fighting too...I can't wait."

Naoto gave a gleeful (as much as he could anyway) expression on his face, while Misaki became perkier.

"I guess I'm out of the exams then."

"Did you want to complete the exams?"

Kenji joked, Misaki showed a sheepish smile.

"I wanted to be beside you Dad."

"Heeeh, now that you're free from the doctor, and the League, you can do whatever you want. You don't have to fight anymore."

"I...don't...but, what will I do Dad?"

"School I guess. You're 14, right?" Misaki nods her head slowly. "Then, you can go to a Hero's school next year if that's what you want and take the exams yourself, but you can also do anything else you want. You can become anything you want. Erm maybe a doctor with your Quirk would be great, or you could become an artist, like this necklace you made, it takes artistic flare."

Misaki laid her head on Kenji's shoulder, as he watched with kind eyes.

"Dad, can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's just...it's really embarrassing, but I've always wanted you to put my hair into twintails...is it weird?"

"No, it isn't weird at all~ Though you're better off asking my Mom or sister than me to help with styling hair."

"It's okay if it is you Dad...it's my wish after all."

Kenji understood, so he took a nearby brush and began brushing her hair while the others watched. He didn't think he'd do a good job, but it seemed Misaki longed for it, so he didn't want to deny her any worries.

Once he had done that, he placed her hair into twintails, though he thought that he did a goodish job on doing it, and Misaki seemed to be satisfied with what had happened with it as well, spinning around with her twintails fluttering around in the air.

"I like it Dad, thank you~"

Kenji was glad that she was becoming more cheery now that she was away from the doctor.

He then remembered what happened with Hajime, and how he was able to escape, with a portal...and he knew exactly who had done that, and he wasn't pleased at all.

* * *

After she was done making sure her son wasn't going to die, Hikari along with Hana, Mera, Gang Orca, Aizawa, and Joke who spoke about the situation. Hikari had called Daisuke and Tomoko to come along, knowing that if Yami was going to appear again, then she'd do something.

She had checked on the guards that Yami had knocked out, and thankfully there were no lasting damage to them, they only had been forced unconscious by the woman that Hikari reviled so much that it pained her to even think about Yami.

"I've talked to the police, and Endeavour among a few Hero's I trust like Hawks, Midnight, Thirteen and Mirko, and they're going to be going to the others that are housing exams to make sure nothing suspicious there happens. Though, we can consider it isolated to here for the time being. I've also been advised to keep this attack on a need to know basis between us and those who I listed off, along with a few Hero's coming here as we speak, Hero's I and Endeavour trusts, so we don't cause panic, especially to those students."

Hikari informed, the others released a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"I just can't believe that she was so direct. What was her plan? Because she must have known that the idea of trying to scare us is..."

"That was the point." Aizawa spoke over Joke. "She was basically saying "Don't forget, I'm here, you're not going to have a safe world." or something akin to that, and she is correct in the fact that she is pretty powerful. Even a clone of hers managed to go toe to toe with Hikari and Hana for a good while. The real Yami...I've seen her, she's very terrifying in her powers, and she's very mentally unstable, especially now that man that All Might fought is incarcerated, she just doesn't seem to care what she does, or who she hurts, I still think that she's a very calculating and intelligent person, but still crazed. She no doubt is on a level similar to All Might. Maybe not as strong, but she certainly is above us. And I hate to say it, but she probably is stronger than Endeavour."

The room went quiet for a few moments, and thought about what Aizawa had said.

Hikari furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'd have to agree, though it isn't like Endeavour-chan couldn't put up a fight against her, and perhaps edge out some kind of victory even if he didn't manage to beat her. Even then, it seems that she's still damaged, so we don't have to worry about an assault right now."

"What are we going to do about this though? She still came here, and infiltrated the exam with a mere clone. We have to do something...do we cancel the exam?"

Hana brought up, worried about her children, and the other children around.

"We can't cancel the exams now."

Mera spoke up with a yawn, Joke nodding in agreement.

"If we cancel the exams, we would be letting those kids down, and also letting the Villains win, which we definitely can't do, that probably was also a reason she came, to frighten us to a point where we became subservient to her. I know their safety is important, but we can't simply just cancel it because some Villains appeared. We have to make sure that this location is safe."

Hikari shook her head.

"It's too dangerous staying here, they got through once, and even had people infiltrate the exams. We don't know how she managed to even know about the exams location. Did someone tip her off, we don't know. All we do know is that something almost disastrous happened. But I trust everyone in this room, so whatever we do, we can speak openly here."

Aizawa gave Hikari a soft look.

"But thanks to you, and your sisters efforts, it didn't escalate to something that could be called a catastrophe."

Hikari breathed out her worries, trying to think about the up sides to what had just happened.

"We avoided chaos somehow. We're just glad that it was a clone of Yami's and not the real thing. But it is scary to know that she managed to do all of this as a clone. The real one will be a hell of a lot more dangerous, and she is right, All Might and Reaper are out of commission now...and she is very powerful. It took the combined abilities of Daisuke, myself, and Irina to subdue her...and she's still out there..."

Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows at what she was saying.

"The good thing is though it was just a clone. It means that Yami is not 100 percent yet as you said before, so she wont risk trying to attack again, at least today. She'll know that more Hero's will come, but we have to take precautions all the same."

"Tomorrow is another story though."

Gang Orca added, the others nodding, while Daisuke had a thought.

"Perhaps, we could move the exams somewhere else?"

Daisuke suggested, Tomoko nodding strongly.

"Ooh yeah, the Wild Wild Pussycats could totally help build a large arena like area! It shouldn't take more than an hour or so! You're doing a rescue mission type thing, right? Lets move it to a place like a rocky wasteland with a stream...hmmm, right Dai-kun?"

Daisuke nodded slowly.

"Right, there's an area just west of here that would be perfect. It isn't inhabited, and Pixie-Bob could use her Quirk to create a perfect terrain for us to use. It can account for disasters, I could move the buildings set up here incognito towards that location with my Quirk and a few trusted allies of mine for the simulated disasters, and as Tomoko-chan said, there's a stream there for water rescue, among other things that you might need. It is big enough for a battle as well."

Daisuke added, Tomoko grinning ear to ear.

"See, we came up with something awesome~"

"But, what do we say to those kids out there?"

Aizawa brought up a good point, Hikari furrowing her eyebrows.

"That's a good question...we could say that the arena we were supposed to be on was too damaged by the first stage to continue on. We need to make it convincing either way so they don't become suspicious. Panicking them so close to after All Might retired, it would cause anarchy."

"True, we just have to act as relaxed as possible."

Hana finished off, while Hikari's eyes went to Aizawa.

"By the way, about Izuku-kun and the others..."

"I spoke to them, and they aren't going to say anything. They understood the situation and what happened. They also trust in us to keep them safe, so that's what we have to do."

Hikari took a relaxed breath.

"That's good. I'm just sorry that they had to be placed in that situation...I guess now we know why they took Camie, for her Quirk, to make these Nomu's to create any illusion they want. And with that doctor, who is able to seemingly control them, there's no telling what and when they'll strike next."

"Speaking of that, is that how they managed to hide for so long? It might not be an attacking Quirk, but it also is very dangerous it seems, at least in their hands it is. I wonder how many they've managed to make?"

Hana's question was answered by Daisuke.

"They couldn't have made many in the time between taking her, and now. I'm willing to bet they don't have many more now after the ones that have been destroyed. Perhaps there's a way to counteract this girls Quirk, so in case they try and create an illusion, we can be ready."

"I'm sure you're already thinking of something, Daisuke."

Hikari gave a sly smile, which her son caught, and shrugged.

"Perhaps, but I'd need a little time."

"Good, then we'll have to work on that so they can't use Camie-chan's Quirk to her advantage. However, now that we have that sorted. Daisuke, get us a new location with Pixie-Bob-chan and the others help. After that, ask if they'll stay and help with security."

"Of course."

"Thank you. We'll have to beef up security. I'll also inform Endeavour of what we're doing, and check on their situations. Anyway, thank you for your cooperation everyone, lets try and get through these exams together!"

[Right!]

Agreeing with Hikari, they each went off and did what they would need to ensure what happened with the others.

* * *

In the great hall with many chairs and couches were stationed around for the people that can progress further, most of the students were waiting around. The girls like Katsuki, Tsuyu and the others were naturally worried about Kenji, but they had been told that they had to wait in there for the moment, as something was going to happen, but they didn't know what it was yet.

Katsuki became more and more irritated as time went on as she was being denied seeing Kenji, and waiting for whatever was going to be announced. She also knew Izuku knew something by the way that he was keeping himself to himself, which angered her even more than she thought possible.

While they waited, Katsuki saw Yasuo seemingly on the phone to someone.

"Yeah, hey Dad. Miki and I got through the first round of the exams."

Katsuki's ears perked, listening into what was being said.

[You did? I'm so proud of you, and Miki. I'm sure you'll do really well on your next test.]

"Yeah...I'll make you proud Dad."

Katsuki lowered her eyes, but then became frustrated that she couldn't be around Kenji right now.

"Seriously, I'd rather be with Ken than wait here with all of these weirdos."

"It's not nice calling people weirdos ribbit."

Tsuyu informed but Katsuki didn't seem to care.

"They are weirdos, look at them. Especially that one." Her finger went to Shindo who gave her a wary look back. "Look at him, with his dark eyes..."

"Bakugo-chan, remember that Kenji-kun would want us to be nice to other schools."

Mina exclaimed to Katsuki who showed a grin.

"Hey, that bastard attacked us recently, very difficulty I might add. He almost hurt my Ken little bastard."

Toru gave her a blank look.

"Heeeeeh, we were with Shoto-chan, and while she did most of the work, I'd like to think that we also did quite a number of stuff for the fight and what not."

"Did you haunt the enemies Ghost?"

Toru raised an unseen brow upwards towards Katsuki.

"Erm...no, because that's not my Quirk."

"Why lie about it? You're obviously a Ghost."

Toru pulled away while Shoto glanced in their direction.

"Ghost was a decent help."

"Now even she calls me Ghost!?"

Toru yelled out with a panicked voice, while Mina gave a soothing smile.

"Don't worry, she's kind of oblivious to be honest. She doesn't do it to be mean like Bakugo does."

Toru whined out, as Katsuki snapped towards Mina.

"Oi Alien! I'm not a mean person! I'm a very lovely person!"

"O-Okay, if you say so..."

Katsuki narrowed her eyes upon Mina who shrunk away with the eyes on her form.

Jiro glanced towards Momo.

"I know that thanks to Yaomomo that we passed at all. She was amazing."

Momo gained a shy looking face, as she played with her thumbs.

"I just did what Ken-chan would..."

"So, you stripped?"

Mina teased, Momo's face turned red.

"Hey, that's not happened in a while! And I remember that it was your acid that kept melting Ken-chan's clothes!"

Mina scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Ooh yeah, good times~ Good times~ I should do that again soon~"

"Yeah, now I just see him naked whenever I want, I don't need to strip him, I ask and he just does."

Katsuki added, which infuriated Mina.

"Yeah, so do I! He'd strip for me too!"

"Alien, calm down, people will hear you."

Katsuki spoke with a slightly teasing voice, which Mina was surprised at.

Heck, all of them were.

It seemed that Katsuki had come a long way since the beginning, now it seemed that she was trying to integrate herself quite well with the others.

As they spoke up, a man with very long hair, that was covering up his body, came strolling over with Camie beside him. Her eyes looked towards the others, as the man with long hair bowed his body, Katsuki opened her mouth to speak when Shoto covered her mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmm!"

Katsuki growled, but Shoto kept her hand over her lips.

"So, what can we do for you?"

"It's about what happened when the fights began, and how most attacked your school. I wish to extend my apologies on their behalf."

"It's fine, do not worry, we all managed to pass."

Katsuki tried to break free, but Tsuyu wrapped a tongue around her arms so she was bound, Shoto's hand still covering her mouth.

"I see, I'm also sorry about what happened to that boy, Kenji Mikami, and hope he gets well soon."

"Thank you."

The man bowed his head once more, before walking off, Camie tilted her head.

"Whatever is going on, I hope Kenji-kun gets better soon."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Katsuki snarled, shaking side to side, trying to break free from the people that were binding her.

Camie tilted her head, and walked off, Katsuki broke free, and glared at the others around.

"Oi, what was that about?! I wanted to comment on his hair!"

"We can't afford to have anymore people after us, so we had to restrain you."

"I hate you Icy Hot Bitch."

Shoto just stared at her, without speaking, which irritated her even more.

Inasa glanced in the generation direction of Shoto, and saw that she held concern on her face.

It was way different to the Shoto that he had seen back in the Entrance Exams.

He never thought that Shoto would be able to look like that, and only would look with anger and hate in her eyes. Now that Kenji was injured...was that the reason? He didn't know, but it made him think about Shoto and more about what Kenji had said about it.

" _I don't know what's happened to her...is it Mikami that managed to change Todoroki? Is it okay to let go of my anger of her...is it childish? Is it petty? Endeavour is the one with the angry eyes...and her, it seems like she's changed back from the Entrance Exams..._ "

For the moment, Inasa was going to watch Shoto, and see if she truly had changed from back then.

* * *

Once that meeting was done, Hikari went to go and see Kenji, seeing that he was with his kids, and Eri, while Kenji looked to be rather happy. Rubbing her hands together, she moved forward.

"Hello there, sorry to interrupt, I wanted to see how you were sweetheart."

"I'm doing a little better than before, Misaki's been helping me with her Quirk."

Hikari gave a kind smile to the young girl.

"She's so adorable, it seems that I have another grandchild to dote on." Hikari went to the side of Misaki, and bent down towards her level. "Don't worry now, you need anything, you can ask me, okay?"

"Granny is the best..."

Naoto spoke up shyly, which made Hikari's heart soar at how he was saying something like that.

"I see...thank you Grandma."

Hikari almost fainted with how cute she sounded, while Eri was showcasing her adorable smile, which Kenji noticed, and he was glad that Yami hadn't taken away the smile from the young girl.

"N-No problem dear, you don't have to worry about anything else now."

Hikari spoke kindly to Misaki, moving to the left hand side of Kenji.

She lowered her hand onto his stomach area, and saw that he winced.

Hikari's eyes lowered, while continuing to run her fingers across her sons body, checking up on his condition with her Quirk. Kenji suspected what she was going to say.

"S-So?"

Hikari didn't want to answer, she felt bad about even saying it.

"Kenji, your body's been punished quite a bit today, I don't think you should continue this exam."

Kenji knew she'd say that.

"Mom, I-"

"No, I can't let you." Hikari released a breath while holding sadness on her face. "It's too dangerous, you've suffered quite a bit of damage. I think it would be better if you rest for today...I don't want anymore damage to come to you Kenji."

"I know Mom...but, if I don't do it now..."

"You can take the make up exam in a little while. I'm sure you'd pass it. So please listen to me, and just rest for now."

"..."

Kenji didn't speak.

He knew he could take the make up exam, but he was there, now. He knew he was damaged, and she was worried, but he was sure that he'd be able to do anything that was thrown at him, he'd do his best.

Hikari could see that Kenji was feeling down about what she had suggested, she knew if she was in the situation, she'd want to continue her own exam, and it brought her back to her own exams when she was getting her own Hero's Licence.

"Come on kids, lets let your Father rest."

Hikari took the kids hands, and led them out of the room.

Kenji placed a hand on his chest, and exhaled deeply.

He thought about what had happened up to this point, and how far he had come.

He just couldn't give up.

He couldn't simply wait…

He wanted to be a Hero, and like his Father, who went on fighting after nearly dying at the hands of All For One, he wanted to be as strong as that, and continue the exam.

He lifted his body out of the bed, peeling off his hospital gown.

However, before he could finish getting dressed, stood in his underwear only, the door opened, revealing Mt Lady coming through the door. His face curled upwards while Mt Lady's eyes met with his own eyes.

"Holy crap Kenji-kun, what the hell happened to you?"

Mt Lady strolled forward to the young boy, and placed a hand on his body.

"M-Mt Lady-san, what are you...what are you doing here?"

He had to wonder why that was.

As far as he was aware, she was supposed to be on duty today in a different area.

"I was asked to come and make sure that everything...goes okay. You know, after the incident with that crazy woman Yami. Damn she's scary, huh."

"So you're going to patrol the area?"

Mt Lady winked, and placed her two fingers by her eyes and struck a pose.

"Hehe, of course I am~ I'm pretty strong, you know~?"

"I never doubted you Mt Lady-san, I just thought that it would be rather, dangerous around here."

"I live for danger." Mt Lady pulled forward, overlooking his wounds. "Geez, who would do this to you anyway?"

"Someone that I love."

Mt Lady's eyes widened, believing that what he said, meant someone that she already was wary of.

"It's Bakugo isn't it?"

Kenji's face became slightly confused.

"No..."

"I always knew she'd be too rough one day! This has just confirmed it! Damn that Bakugo! I will have to talk with her! It's time to become a giant and bring down some heavenly justice!"

Mt Lady pulled up her fists, and went to turn, when Kenji put out his hand.

"W-Wait a second, please don't do anything. It wasn't Kacchan."

Mt Lady turned back to Kenji with confusion.

"If not her, then who did this?"

Kenji allowed a chortle to escape his lips.

"Just, someone else. That's all."

"That crazy Yami woman?"

"...Someone associated with her anyway, someone that doesn't have a choice to be there."

Kenji couldn't reveal that it was his own son that had done that, it was difficult enough to think about it, never mind explaining it to anyone else.

Mt Lady pulled closer to the young man, placing a hand on his face and gently stroked his cheek.

"Kenji, I'm so sorry about all of this..."

"N-No, you don't have to worry about me Mt Lady-san, my body will recover eventually."

He said with a great smile spreading across his face. Though he winced when he felt his face stinging with pain.

"I hope so, don't worry about any Villains now, we'll keep them away from here."

Kenji gave a soft smile, thankful for Mt Lady to be there, and make sure that others would be safe, and also him.

"I know you will Mt Lady-san...just be careful, okay? I don't want anything to happen to you."

Mt Lady gave a soft laugh.

"It's funny, a student worrying about a Hero. You know, you're very weird~"

Kenji gave a chuckle.

"Maybe so, I don't mind being weird though."

"Yeah, but I'm glad you are weird. It means that you care about people, even when you yourself have been through a lot. I also heard you passed your first exam, so yay you!"

Kenji allowed his face to curl upwards.

"T-Thanks Mt Lady-san, it was rather difficult, but I'm glad that I managed to do some good during the exams."

"Hell yeah, you did." Mt Lady pulled closer to the young boy, overlaying her hand on his own. Her expression softened, her gaze became kinder. "I don't fully know what happened, but seeing you in this kind of state, and what Hikari-chan has said, you probably did something to protect people, right?"

"You know me Mt Lady-san, I offered to go into a burning building back when I was with you, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember that quite well. You keep growing all of the time, becoming more and more of a man, a very strong one at that."

"I-I try to be as strong as I can with my Quirk and body..."

"No, I didn't mean that, I meant how you're able to work through so much, and still continue on. It's quite inspiring to watch you. Despite having to worry about all of these things around you, you keep striving to be a Hero, to be someone that wants to make a difference, I have to admit, you already have the mentality of a Hero, you're exactly like your Mother."

While Kenji in the past would have taken that compliment as something amazing.

Something inside of him simply couldn't without also admitting something.

"Thank you Mt Lady-san...but, I'm also my Father as well."

"Haaah...yes you are."

She wore a proud smile on her face, edging closer to the younger boy. Her gentle fingers brushed against his sore looking face, running her slender fingers to his chin, before dripping off it like water, her hand spreading across his upper body.

"Mt Lady-san..."

"Shhh, it's alright."

Mt Lady assured him, pulling even closer, so their hips grazed against the others. Her other hand cupped the back of Kenji's head, running her fingers through his white and black hair, and then she brought her lips closer to his own.

Before he could react, she overlapped her lips onto his own in a deep sensual kiss between them. Widening his eyes for a brief moment, he accepted and sunk into the soft lips of the older woman, as her arms went around his form.

Seeing that he winced when she did that, her eyes went down to his chest area, seeing the bruising forming on his body, and wondered how much of a battering his body had taken for it to be like that, even after he had begun being healed.

Continuing to kiss the younger male deeply, she could see the slight shyness in his eyes which she found adorable.

When she pulled away, she gave an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hahaha, sorry to ambush you there, I just thought it would be a good-"

"I really liked it, Mt Lady-san."

Cutting off the older woman with sweet words, she let out a happy squeal.

"You're so cute! And that kiss, was quite nice~ I can see why the others like it so much~ We can keep doing that..." Her phone began going off, and she sighed. "...ugh, patrolling, I have to go and do it now...ugh..."

Kenji, seeing how she wasn't exactly thrilled with that, leaned closer, and kissed her cheek, which made her blush lightly.

"See you later Mt Lady-san. Good luck."

"Hehe, yeah see you later. Get some rest."

Kenji nodded as Mt Lady walked out of the room.

Kenji knew that he couldn't get any rest, he needed to go and see someone.

* * *

After that, Kenji had used Warping to get out of the area, and to a different location all together.

It was a woodland like area, but the trees went on forever.

Even Kenji couldn't remember how large this area actually was, but he knew that someone was there that he needed to speak to.

Cupping his hands around his mouth, he let out a bellowing call.

"Gigan! Come out please!"

He called into the wilderness around him.

For a few moments, nothing happened.

No sound echoed through the forest…

Until heavy footsteps came dashing through the forest, accompanied by a large crying sound of "Masteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" which made Kenji smile lightly.

He continued shooting through the forest, arriving at the area that Kenji was in. The giant bent down towards him, his large hands, placed themselves at either side of Kenji's body, as his large face came close.

Kenji knew what was going to happen next.

Gigantomachia's face rubbed against Kenji's own

"W-Whoa there big guy. Take it easy~"

Kenji gently pushed Gigantomachia's head away from his own head in a kind manner.

Gigantomachia's teary eyes went towards Kenji's own, before seeing the wounds on his body.

"Master, who has attacked you?! I shall crush them immediately!"

Kenji knew that to be true as well, he knew that Gigantomachia would do something like that.

"N-No, that's fine. Don't worry about me Gigan, I'm alright. However, I do need you to do something for me, is that okay?"

Gigantomachia got into a bowing position, which Kenji thought was rather sad, considering many things. He also had to wonder, who Gigantomachia was, before All For One had found him, if he did find him, or if he is something else all together.

"Yes Master, I live to serve you!"

"Gigan...we're partners, you're not my slave."

Gigantomachia tilted his head.

"Partners…?"

It seemed like a foreign concept to Gigantomachia. He didn't think they could even be considered 'partners' and not 'Master and servant' as he had always had that kind of relationship with All For One.

"Yes, that's right."

"Can I still call you Master?"

Kenji gave a wondering stare.

"If, you feel comfortable with that then I guess….e-either way, we've got some place to go quickly. I'll warp us there."

"Masters so kind, warping me."

Kenji reached up his hand, as Gigantomachia reached down, clutching the boys smaller hand in his massive one.

"Lets go."

Kenji produced a black liquid around the pair of them, and teleported out of the area, taking them away to a different place all together.

* * *

Back in the hall, they continued waiting for anything to come about, nothing had been said up until that point. Irina's head laid on Tokoyami's shoulder, as his arm wrapped around her.

"Are you okay Irina-san?"

"Yeah, I guess...it's just, while I was doing the exam, and having a normal time...well, I guess that Kenji needed me, and I wasn't there..."

"Don't think that, you would have been there if you could have been. You didn't know, don't blame yourself."

Irina gave a fleeting smile, her eyes scanning over the other contestants, and wondered what was going to happen.

"Maybe you're right, I just worry as his elder sister, if I could have done more for him...if I had known, I would have come...the damn League keep ruining everything for our family...in someways, I wish I was there so I knew what was happening..."

"I'm glad you're not there, I don't want you to be in danger, I want you to stay here...with all of us."

Irina's kind face went to Tokoyami's own kind face, seeing how he was trying to make her feel better.

Soon enough, Aoyama came shyly walking closer, holding what seemed to be a bouquet of roses. Irina looked touched as Aoyama bent down on single knee, presenting them towards her, while Tokoyami gave a wondering look which was masked by his usual stoic features.

"Madam, I saw your upset face, and simply couldn't sit around and do nothing. Here, a token of my appreciation for encouraging me during the exam, and to make you feel better."

Irina waved her hand, taking the flowers, and smelled them, the scent flooded her nose, and sent shivers through her body, she truly did like the smell of the flowers. Her black eyes then met Aoyama's shy looking eyes, and gave him a gentle acknowledging smile.

"Thank you, you're very sweet Aoyama-kun."

Aoyama's cheeks began to turn red, standing up with a flamboyant movement of his hips, which dazzled Irina if she was honest with herself.

"Then Madam, lets continue until the end of the exam!"

"Hehe, of course, lets do our best."

Irina gave an encouraging smile, which almost floored Aoyama with how cute Irina was being.

Then he turned around, a stiffness in the way his body moved, almost like a robots, and he quickly scurried away.

"It seems that he's become more brave than before, Irina-san."

"Yeah, it seems that he's growing as a person. But did you see how he moved his hips, very suggestive isn't it?"

"I think that's the point, Irina-san."

Irina let out a small laugh.

"I suppose it is. Hey Tokoyami-kun, we passed the first part of the exam, lets strive to pass the next part, okay?"

"Yes...lets do it together."

Tokoyami's face became softer, showing a rare hint of affection for the young woman, holding onto her gentle hand, their fingers intertwining with one another's, his head falling against her shoulder this time, something she found to be adorable.

* * *

Mineta sat down, eyeing up the girls that were around, but then he felt a presence beside him, seeing that it was Miki, who gave him soft and kind smiles, which made his face turn beet red with how cute her smiles were.

"Hey there, I was so relieved to hear that you made it through the exams~"

Her voice felt like velvet to Mineta's ears.

He almost was overtaken by her cuteness.

"Aaaah! Yeah I was totally brave and kicked major ass!"

Miki chuckled deeply, hugging onto Mineta.

His senses almost overloading, blood threatening to gush out of his nose from the sensations he felt from Miki's body.

"I'm sure that you did you sweet boy. Say, since we're going to be doing another part of the exam, how about we team up? I want to make sure that you're safe during these exams and nothing bad ends up hurting you, okay?"

Miki spoke with sweet words, but to Mineta, he sounded as if she had basically asked him out on a date.

"O-Oh! Right, I see! Y-Yeah, we could do that! Of course we could go together!"

Miki thrusted her hand to the sky, cheering loudly.

"Great! Then we'll strive to do this together my sweet~"

Mineta's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"M-My sweet!? I'm your sweet?!"

Miki giggled, continuing to embrace Mineta tightly.

"Of course my sweet, you are so precious, and need to be taken care of. I'd do it if you like sweet boy?"

Mineta yelled "Yes I do, please care for me!" which made Miki very happy, and continued hugging him, not getting that Mineta meant what she said in a completely different way than the way that she meant it.

Kaminari witnessed what was happening between Mineta and Miki...and he felt jealous.

Jealous of Mineta.

He never thought it would happen. But a pretty girl was paying attention to the smaller boy, and seemed to be doing it of her own volition as well, that was what surprised him more than anything else.

Not being able to take the weirdness of the situation, he strolled over, and gave a dazzling smile.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

Miki glanced at him, gave him a slightly timid smile, and murmuring "Hey." and looked back to Mineta with a bright grin, Kaminari's eyes became hazy, his vision dulled, Mineta was getting the girls undivided attention, and Mineta being Mineta was lapping up the attention like there was no tomorrow.

Kaminari unable to take it, slid beside her, and gave a cool guy grin on his face.

"So, I'm glad you passed the exams babe."

Miki gave a timid smile, thrusting her fingers down to her lap, and played with her fingers shyly.

"T-Thank you sir..."

Kaminari's heart soared with how her kind words came out.

"S-Sir, you don't have to call me that. But it's kind of cute. So-"

"Kaminari! Go away!"

Mineta yelled out, Miki turned to Mineta, and petted his back, which made him gush.

"Now, now, you don't need to yell to get your point across sweetheart."

Mineta's eyes turned to hearts, gazing up at the bewitching beauty.

"Y-You're right, sorry."

Kaminari's eyes began falling into despair as Miki brought Mineta closer, and hugged him gently.

"Do not worry Mineta-kun, as you're a very young and good boy, it's my job to keep you safe."

Kaminari's ears perked when she said that.

"Excuse me...but, how old do you think Mineta is?"

Miki pursed her lips cutely.

"He's a child, right?"

Kaminari's face lifted up happily, while Mineta's went down, his jaw hitting the floor.

"Aaah! That makes sense! I knew Mineta couldn't pull a girl above me!"

"I could too pull a girl! She's hugging me, see!?"

"Because she thinks you're a child that needs protecting."

Kaminari sweat dropped while Miki glanced between them.

However, Yasuo suddenly stormed over, taking Miki's hand and dragged her away without saying a word.

""Hey! What's the big idea?!""

Yasuo's deadly eyes shot back, causing them to flinch in spot.

"I know your types. Preying on my innocent little sister like that, not on my watch. You stay away from my sister, or you'll have to deal with me."

""B-But!""

"No, perverts!"

Yasuo took Miki away who waved to them, while the two boys slunk backwards with annoyance.

* * *

While that happened, Sakura sat by herself, worrying about what was happening with her Father, and wished that she could be beside him at that moment in time, but couldn't in the end due to what was happening with the exams.

As she sat by herself, Kirishima came closer, and sat down beside her.

"Hey, you aren't worried about Kenji, are you?"

"Heeeh, just a little bit. Papa can be someone who puts himself into too much danger."

"So did you, jumping off the overpass to save your sister."

Sakura scratches the back of her head sheepishly.

"Maybe you're right, but I couldn't simply do nothing, you know? She is my sister...and thank you Kirishima-kun, for helping save my sister." Her hand overlaid with his own, causing Kirishima's cheeks to turn as red as his hair. "You were my Hero."

"A-Ah, I didn't do anything really, I just did what anyone would do really. D-Don't worry ab-about it so much..."

He downplayed it, but Sakura was adamant about what was happening.

"No, you did Kirishima-kun, you did something amazing. If you didn't go through all that pain, then Papa wouldn't have made it in time, and Misaki would have gotten away, so it is thanks to you that she was able to stay around." Sakura hugged Kirishima, which made his cheeks turn more red than before. "Thank you, Kirishima-kun, I appreciate everything you did for me and my sister."

Kirishima continued to blush at her kind words.

"N-No problem, I'd do anything to help you out! S-Since we're classmates and all!"

"Of course, since we're classmates. I'll return the favour one day, I promise."

Kirishima and Sakura looked at one another, with slightly reddening cheeks while others spoke around them, they didn't need to say a word.

* * *

Just then, a set of doors opened, revealing Mera who was yawning once more, as if he had just been woken up. The people in attendance moved closer to they could listen to what he was going to say.

"Sorry for the wait...oh God it's so late..." He yawed deeply, while the students glanced at the other. "...Anyway, our next exams will be held in a different arena. It is going to be a search and rescue operation-"

"Search and rescue sounds amazing!"

Izuku cheered, while Ochaco glanced at him with an adoring gaze.

She recalled what Hajime had said to her while in the first part of the exams, and how he seemed to pick up on something that Ochaco herself had been barricading for so long in regards to Izuku.

"...Yes, anyway, we'll be taking the buses you arrived on in an hour-"

"Excuse me sir, but why are we moving?"

Yasuo spoke aloud, Mera released a small breath.

"Due to the first part of the exam, the arena we were going to use became unusable, so we are going to be moving to a new arena. Do not worry, it will be ready rather soon."

Yasuo didn't really accept that, he knew something else was going on.

Mera then yawned once more, and spoke some more.

"So, you have an hour to prepare for your next exams, though even if you know what you're doing, expect the unexpected. You'll find out more at the exam site itself, where we go over some rules. Dismissed, but don't leave the building until your Sensei's gather you."

Mera ended it with a loud yawn, turning around and began walking away. The students then began speaking about what was going on and what their next exam entailed. Though for some like Yasuo, they were intrigued by what was happening.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Tomura lazily lounged around the hideout they were in. Himiko casually swayed her neck side to side, trying to starve off the boredom, while glancing at Kurogiri who was casually cleaning some glasses.

"So Kurogiri, where did you go before? You went away for a good while."

Tomura finally asked Kurogiri after a good chunk of silence between them.

"Tomura Shigaraki, I merely went to Lady Yami's side, that's all."

Tomura held suspicion in his eyes.

"I see...I haven't seen Granny since that Kamino incident. What's happening with her anyway?"

"She is still recuperating for what happened at Kamino, she's with Daruma, the doctor of All For One."

"I see...that's how it is."

"Yes, that is correct. Because of the injuries she sustained, it was rather difficult for her to recover, and even now she is finding it difficult, along with the loss of All For One, it seems to have caused emotional distress for her."

Kurogiri explained the best that he could, but he saw something happening with Tomura.

Kurogiri watched as Tomura grabbed a nearby ball, and crushed it with his fingers. The Decay Quirk wrapped around the ball, and turned it into dust, frustrations growing on his face the further the time went.

"Geez, what's wrong Tomura?"

Himiko asked, twirling a knife in her fingers.

"I'm annoyed. The more I think about Kamino, the more I remember what happened with Sensei, Kenji-kun and Granny...grrr, it really pisses me off!"

Himiko cringed, while flipping her body so she was on her back.

"Is it because your Sensei's in prison now?"

Himiko guessed based on a number of things.

"That, and I feel as if he's been hiding things from me...no, he definitely did. He hid the fact that Kenji-kun had these kids, and something about this situation is bugging me...hmmm, I need to think about what we're going to do in the future."

Tomura paused in front of a seat, sitting down in quick succession, and looked up into the sky through the skylight that had opened up in the roof of the building they were in, his eyes flickering left and right.

However, that was paused when the door opened, revealing a beat up Kenji, storming towards Kurogiri.

"Geez, what happened Kenji-kun?"

Kenji glanced at Tomura, then at Kurogiri.

"Didn't think I'd notice it was you Kurogiri?"

He got close to Kurogiri, grabbing him by his shirt, and pinned him down onto the table by pressing this hand on Kurogiri's chest.

Kurogiri coughed as Kenji stared deeply, angrily into his eyes. Himiko breathed heavily, thinking " _Damn, he makes me feel good when he's scaring people~_ " and showcased a lovely smile on her face.

Kurogiri's hand went left, opening up a portal to try and grab Kenji from behind.

But without even looking, Kenji released Death behind himself, overcoming the portals power, cutting it off, as Kurogiri's hand was going through, forcing his hand backwards, so his hand wasn't cut off from Kenji forcing the portal closed.

Kurogiri coughed as Kenji continued keeping his hand on his throat.

"Sorry Kurogiri, but I'm not in the mood for your games."

Kurogiri let out strained breaths.

"W-Wait, please..."

Kurogiri pleaded, Kenji however wasn't pleased at all.

"Kenji-kun, why are you restraining Kurogiri? What's he done to you?"

Tomura demanded, only for Kenji to glance up at him.

"Why? Because while I was doing a job for you, Kurogiri had his own agenda, didn't you Kurogiri?"

Kurogiri looked like a sheep, meek and worried about what Kenji had seen and what he was going to do.

"I-I don't know what you mean..."

Kenji shook his head with annoyance.

"You know what I mean, I saw your portal taking Hajime away. So tell me right now, why you think it is okay to use my son like that? And my daughter? Using them to fight, having them attack innocent people. Think I wouldn't find out it was you?"

"T-That's, you see Young Master, I merely am..."

"You're merely...what exactly? Sorry? Following orders? What is it Kurogiri?"

Kurogiri didn't know how to reply.

He couldn't think of an excuse.

Tomura's eyes narrowed dangerous.

"Kurogiri, what is the meaning of this?"

"I-I had to, for the doctor...he asked me Tomura Shigaraki-"

"I also expressed that we would never use those kids to do anything. What was their agenda exactly?"

Tomura once more demanded from Kurogiri. He was mostly angered that Kurogiri had done this behind his back, but he was also intrigued slightly by what was occurring and what the kids had been used for.

"I-I don't know, I just...I was just asked to be the transportation..."

"Where are they Kurogiri?" Kenji demanded from Kurogiri who coughed up a little bit. "I asked you, tell me where they are."

"I-I don't know! That's the truth! I was asked to drop him off near Kamino, and after that, Lady Yami had the doctor take him away so I wouldn't know where they are currently, I promise!"

"You better be telling the truth, because I might have a calm voice, but trust me, I'm very angry right now."

Kurogiri began feeling fear by what was happening.

Kenji however let go of Kurogiri, who looked relieved, but Kenji kept his eyes on him, which to Kurogiri, looked as if All For One was staring into his soul, those eyes that could ignite fear within anything and anyone.

Kenji's eyes went towards Tomura, who was busy looking at Kurogiri questioningly.

"Got the blood. Three samples, as you asked, from three different people in different schools. It was difficult, but I got them."

Tomura's ears perked up.

"I see, so you managed to get the three different samples? Who from?"

Intrigue came over Tomura, but Kenji wouldn't reveal just yet.

"I'll tell you later, after the exams." His eyes went towards Kurogiri once more who flinched. "You dare try and use my kids again, and you'll be going away for a long time. No one will be able to stop me, understood? Not Yami, not the doctor, not anyone. No one abuses my kids and gets away with it."

Kurogiri didn't even know what to say.

He felt frozen inside of him.

All he could do was simply say "Y-Yes...understood." and just kept his head down.

Himiko felt her cheeks glowing from the sensual feelings she felt when seeing Kenji do that to Kurogiri. She only wished that he had drawn some blood from Kurogiri, but she took what she could from the situation at hand.

Kenji's eyes glanced in Himiko's direction for a few seconds, which made her smile but she did it secretly.

Kenji then threw a hand through his hair, and began walking away.

"Wait, the blood-"

Tomura tried to speak up, when Kenji glanced towards him.

"I'll bring it later."

Tomura didn't seem to mind that.

"Alright then. What are you doing now?"

"Finishing off the exams. Still trying to be a Hero."

Kenji replied, heading for the exit.

"Good luck, Kenji-kun."

Kenji glanced back at Tomura, he wasn't sure if Tomura was being sarcastic or not.

But he decided to take it that he was being genuine, so he decided to leave it and gave a simple "Thanks." before leaving the area.

Kurogiri released a hard breath, glad that he was gone for the moment…

But then a giant hand came through the roof, grabbing Kurogiri's body, squeezing him tightly. The giant revealed himself to be Gigantomachia, who stared at Kurogiri like a wild animal would do, snarling slightly.

"G-Gigantomachia...w-what are you doing…?"

Kurogiri couldn't believe what was happening.

He didn't want Gigantomachia to kill him, he knew that he could, very easily. He could snap his body within a second, before he could even try and use Warp Gate, and if he did use Warp Gate, then Gigantomachia would tell Kenji, which would cause even more problems.

"Master said I should watch you until later for being bad."

"O-Oh..."

Kurogiri didn't even know what to think about that.

He felt sick about what was happening.

"But, maybe you could let me go..."

"No, Master wants you to stay, and if you use your Quirk, Master said that I am allowed to squeeze you tight. So do not escape. Master wishes to speak to you later. You made Master upset, I am not happy about Master being upset."

Kurogiri felt like crying at that point.

He didn't want to deal with Gigantomachia, he was frightened.

"T-Tomura Shigaraki, are you going to assist me?"

Tomura grimaced, briefly wondering if he should try and fight Gigantomachia to get Kurogiri back.

But in the end, decided against it, and just watched with curious eyes, since he himself is angered by what Kurogiri did behind his back, and began questioning Kurogiri's loyalties a little more.

"Sorry, I'm a little busy, and you went behind my back. I wonder what you thought you'd accomplish by doing that? Besides, you haven't denied it a single time, so it must be true, right Kurogiri? If you weren't so valuable, then I would have to question your place within the League of Villains."

Kurogiri's face lowered down at the thought of what Tomura had just said.

However, it also showed that Tomura was growing as a person, since it seemed as if he wasn't going into a rage, but wasn't being completely silent about it either.

Tomura himself also knew he'd have to do his own investigation and make sure what Kenji said was true, and not trying to drive a wedge between him and Kurogiri, he had to play it smart, Kenji surely would be.

* * *

Kenji had used Warping to return back to the recovery wing before anyone could notice that he was gone. Quickly, he moved to the bed, but winced at the pain in his rib area, it still was sore what happened in the exam.

Kenji limped over to the bed, as the door opened.

The person who stepped through the door, was Katsuki herself.

"Where are you going?"

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, sitting back onto the bed.

"B-Bathroom. Just came back from...bathroom."

Katsuki's eyebrows scrunched together.

"That's funny, I didn't see you while I came here."

Kenji continued to chuckle awkwardly.

"Used...Warping to get there. Didn't want to worry anyone, you know?"

Katsuki gave a suspicious look, pulling closer to the bed.

Her hand slowly went to his face, stroking it lovingly, which made him melt...but then she casually gave it a small slap.

"W-What was that for...?"

Kenji complained, only for Katsuki to hop onto the bed, her fingers stroking his face softly.

"Why didn't you say anything before? When during the exam. You know I would have helped you without question."

"I didn't know...I just felt Sakura being scared, and anxious. I thought maybe it was because of the exam, but as I got closer, I sensed...well, I sensed Misaki and eventually Hajime. By that time, you already passed the exams so...I had to do something to save them. I didn't realize Yami was there until later."

Katsuki furrowed her eyebrows, looking deeply into his white, and black eyes.

"I thought that bitch would have come here." Katsuki gently guided Kenji to the bed, with a single push of her fingers, before getting on top of him. Her fingers went across his body, opening up his shirt and saw the bruises forming on Kenji's ribs. "Ken, look what happened to you...you know not to save Deku. Let him get hurt."

Kenji knew that she was joking, and she was more concerned that she was showing on her face.

"Sorry, couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let anyone get hurt because of Hajime...he's my responsibility. My son packs a punch, not gonna lie. He bypassed my bodies natural healing speed, and broke a few of my ribs with a single blow. If it had hit Deku-kun, he probably would have been in a major dangerous life and death situation."

Katsuki hummed, allowing her hand to slide off his chin, and place her lips on top of his own. Smiling gently into the kiss between them, Katsuki's arms went around the young boys body, her face going towards his neck, and gently caressed his neck with her lips, which made him groan from the pleasure she was giving him.

"Speaking of, I heard from your Mother, that she doesn't want you to continue the exam." Kenji's eyes went lower. "But, you're going to do it anyway, aren't you?"

"I have too Kacchan, you'd do the same."

Katsuki brought her hands to his face, and allowed her fingers to slowly slide down his face.

"Don't be silly, it's too dangerous to continue on. I don't want you to get more damaged."

"Kacchan, I have to...I want to keep going. My Mom and Dad always strive to do their hardest, even when their bodies are giving out on them. I don't know what the next exam is...but, I can move." Katsuki disproved this by touching his rib area, which made him groan. "I-I just need to not engage in physical combat, that's all."

"I see...ugh, you're so frustrating!"

Kenji gave a coy smile on his face.

"You'd do it too Kacchan, so you can't complain."

She knew that he was right, with what he was saying.

Katsuki grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him upwards, and she fell onto his lap.

"You stay behind me, got it?"

"Kacchan..."

"If you're going to be stupid and do it despite me repeatedly saying no, then you stay where I can see you. You want to be a Hero, and get your licence...I get it, I really do. I'd even do the same as you, I wouldn't let Yami or anyone stop me either...so for a damn change, you are going to be behind me."

"I always thought I was~"

He teased her, which made her feel surprise, and also some redness filled her cheeks.

"Heh, you're always below me, while I'm on top Ken, so don't even try that." Kenji chuckled lightly, as her fingers continued stroking his face. "You better listen to me, that's the only way that you're leaving this room."

"So, it's your way or no way?"

Kenji thought that was rather funny. But he also understood that she was looking out for him, which made the world of difference to him.

Katsuki gave a sly smile.

"Pretty much, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I guess that I'll have to listen to you then."

Kenji conceded in the end, he didn't want to worry her, or anyone else unnecessarily either.

"Exactly. When you're full power, we'd have quite the battle, as you are, I'm pretty confident I could kick your ass."

Kenji was going to move, but Katsuki stayed stationed on his lap, unmoving. Her arms went around his neck, bringing him to the crook of her neck, as the door opened, revealing Hikari stepping inside, and her face curled upwards, she just had to have a joke with them right now, to relieve the tension of the current situation.

"Whoa, it seems that I'm interrupting grandchildren making time. Geez, at least take her to a hotel or something Kenji."

"Pft!"

Kenji did a spit take while Katsuki snickered.

"Don't worry about that Hikari-sensei, we'll be going when the time is right. But before that, Ken's doing the exams."

"Well actually..."

"He's staying beside me, he's doing the exams."

Katsuki cut Hikari off, it seemed like she had decided by herself.

Hikari gave her a curious look as she turned around to face her, still sat on his lap.

"Erm...well, it will be dangerous...but, I guess that...erm, well...Ooh Kenji, I wish that you'd reconsider, but if it is something you want to do, then I can't blame you. I'd do the same as you would, but promise me that if you're going to do, then at least be very careful about it, and don't do anything reckless."

"I wouldn't do anything reckless, Mom. Don't worry about that, I need to do this to become a Hero, to make you...and Dad proud."

Hikari exhaled slowly, she truly could see Kuromaru within Kenji, but in a very good way. His determined spirit, it was something that she had to admire.

Katsuki pulled forward, allowing an expression on her face that exuded confidence, and strength.

"Heh, don't worry about that, he'll be behind me. I'll keep him safe."

Hikari looked a little more relieved, as Misaki came into the room along with Irina. Misaki went towards her Father, and hugged onto his arm.

"Her Quirk is quite amazing at healing, so together, I'm sure that we'd be able to get you into fighting form. She came to me and said she felt guilty about what happened, even though she knows that it wasn't her fault, and wanted to do something, so I thought that our Quirks combined together, and Irina's Quirk powering our own, we should be able to get you to a place where you could fight. But nothing like you usually do, alright? That's my only condition. I'd ask Eri-chan...but, she can't control her Quirk and we don't want to accidentally use it to overload her or something."

"I understand...I know I'm being difficult, but to this point, I've worked so hard, I don't want Yami to have another win."

Hikari, Irina and Katsuki could understand that.

"Of course dear, you're right, lets not have that witch gain another victory, it would be what she would want, for you to not attain your Licence, she'd consider it something she'd be able to use to hold over your head to force you to the League."

"Yeah, sounds like Yami alright."

Irina added, as Misaki gazed at Katsuki questioningly.

"Erm...are you my Dad's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Katsuki answered without missing a beat.

"Then...does that make you my Mom too?"

Katsuki's face grew with a grin.

"Yeah it does-"

"Kacchan, remember, you promised to share that with the others."

Katsuki clicked her tongue "Whatever, still her Mother." which made Kenji chuckle awkwardly.

"Alright then, we'll have to be quick as the next exam is coming up quite soon..."

Hikari explained as quickly as she could, and pulled closer to the young boy.

Kenji then watched as Hikari pushed him down onto the bed, and she, along with Misaki placed their hands on Kenji's upper body, and began using their Quirks to heal his body, while Irina powered them with her Quirk...

* * *

Laying down in a bed within a cold dark room with various equipment around her meant for recovery, was a recovering Yami.

She still had been suffering from her fight with Irina and the others.

Even with Super Regeneration, it seemed that they had caused more damage than she thought they would do to her. Though it seemed that she didn't care all that much, as her eyes went towards Daruma, the doctor of All For One.

"It seems that we've lost Misaki."

Daruma let out a breath of annoyance.

"It seems to be the case. She really was useful in healing our comrades."

"Even then, we still have options. Daruma, have you studied the samples yet?"

"Yes Lady Yami, I have received them. Do not worry about anything, leave the rest to me. Though we are going to be running low on funds in the near future for us to attempt to do anything, do you have a plan to recover some funds for us?"

Yami, while feeling broken, sat up in her bed, and gave a smirk.

"Don't worry about that Daruma, All For One left us with several tools we'll need to carry on. Though our future success depends on what's going to happen between Kenji and Tomura."

"Hmmm, I'm not sure I can accept Tomura, he's too childish for my liking."

"Tomura's got potential, don't discount him yet. He just needs to be pushed further into becoming the capable young man that he is destined to be. Besides, I've always thought that Kenji and Tomura together are going to be the future of the League."

"It seems difficult to believe that he'd ever join the League after everything that's happened."

Daruma voiced his thoughts, Yami however showed a sadistic grin on her face.

"Dear, when you're left alone in the world, you turn to anyone that will give you assistance. The ties that bind are what are the trouble. We just have to cut each and every threat that binds Kenji to the Hero's world, and drag him to the Villain's world if we have too. Besides, he has Gigantomachia under his control, we need to begin thinking about what we can do about that. Honestly, I am not sure which of us Gigantomachia would follow, myself, or Kenji at this point. He seems to have built a bond with the giant."

"Do you think it was a mistake on All For One's part to allow him to begin taming Gigantomachia?"

Yami released a dark chuckle.

"No, I think he made the right move."

"Could you explain to me how he did? Because from what I can see, he's got a very powerful beast on his side, plus his own capabilities."

"Exactly, he's got something that Tomura needs, and Tomura's got something that Kenji needs. He made the perfect choice, after all, All For One wanted this from the beginning, the only thing he didn't foresee was that he would be in jail by now. He of course also foresaw that his own downfall could happen, I wonder what he would be thinking now after everything has happened? But, the best has yet to come! These fools wont know what's hit them by the time we're done with them. With All Might out of the way, we have very few people that can truly oppose us, and the ones that can oppose us, better be aware that they could die at anytime now. Because I wont hold back, arresting my husband, taking him away from me...I will make all of them pay for what they've done. We'll create it...the perfect Nomu. Better than any High End, and we'll unleash it onto the world...to destroy it. No one will stand in its way, this world will be obliterated, and from the ashes, Kenji and Tomura will rise."

Daruma showed a disgusting smile on his face, glad that his Queen was still as ruthless and calculating as ever.

While All For One was indeed the mastermind behind the League, he truly believed that Yami herself was capable of running it almost as successfully as All For One himself, so in his eyes, while having lost All For One, they still had someone that could take over, and make plans for the new era, which was beginning now.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So a more relaxed chapter, having some more development from various characters in this chapter. Misaki showing her healing prowess by helping out Izuku with his damage, and making him as good as new. Daisuke also returned, and is gonna be protecting the students and teachers alike so Yami doesn't try anything, at least for today. Irina and Tokoyami had a moment, Aoyama even showed some appreciation to Irina for what happened during the first phase of the exam. Mineta became excited that Miki's paying a lot of attention to him, though not for the reasons he might have liked. Sakura, and Kirishima seem to be getting closer in some way. Kenji and Mt Lady had a moment together. Then he went to see Gigantomachia, who's becoming closer to his 'Master' and is becoming more of a partner than a servant. Kenji also confronted Kurogiri, and had Gigantomachia watch over him, for later on. And at the end, despite being worried, Katsuki helped Kenji go back into the exams by saying she'd be beside him along with Hikari, and the others doing their best to make sure that he is alright.**

 **As for Yami, seems that Yami is indeed making some plans for the future, and intending to create the so-called perfect Nomu! We'll see where that leads in the future!**

 **Next time we'll be getting back into the exams, so until then, t** **hanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	66. The Second Phase part one

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **StrikerTj; Thank you very much!**

 **D N Works; Yeah, they're okay for now. He's not deny them even if they are around his age, even Kenji feels weird about it, but he wants to show them affection that they haven't received before. Yeah, we'll have to wait and see who is going to make it out alive. Quite tough yeah. Eventually Miki will find out yeah.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He did yeah, he had been through a lot. She did know that, she just wished to make sure that they were safe. He did yeah, Gigan's loyal enough to follow Kenji's request to keep an eye on Kurogiri. Yeah, they'll eventually come to that place. She is quite innocent when it comes to those things. Glad that you liked those moments! It's gonna be quite fun seeing it play out yeah~**

 **KarmaChaos5; They did yeah, they managed to come to some sort of solution. We will see more moments like that in the future. Mt Lady's there providing the support, and even getting some alone time with Kenji. He did yeah, don't mess with Kenji's kids or he's coming after you. Lets hope that they can yeah!**

 **Guest 1; They did yeah, Misaki needed it after everything that happened to her. Damage Meter's pretty good, and sums up her Quirk quite well. They will yeah, and we'll see some more changes in this chapter as well. Slowly but surely, Katsuki's opening up to the others. Lets see if they do come to clashing or not. He does yeah, that was All For One's way of doing it, Kenji wishes to do it with kindness more than anything else. Indeed, don't mess with Kenji's kids or he's going to be very unhappy. She would do yeah with the type of Quirk that she has.**

 **Guest 2; Nice suggestions! There should be, and hopefully in the future there will be. Yeah, I probably will.**

 **Guest 3; I've had it planned out since just before Eri's introduction. She will play a role in the arc, and show Eri's growing resolve.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Misaki is quite a sweet girl huh? Who said he was? Hikari called him knowing he was strong enough to help defend, Aizawa was cool with him back when the training camp was going on, so seeing that everyone is alright with him helping out. For safety reasons. Glad you liked the scenes! That would be a funny scene between her, and Kenji. Inasa's seemingly mostly getting over it. He did yeah, he couldn't give up now. Kenji and Mt Lady's scene was quite nice huh? He's gotten somewhat used to him yeah. Aoyama could yeah. Yasuo needs to be on the ball huh. Kenji wasn't taking any crap from Kurogiri or anyone else, he was quite angry. Maybe it was. Lets wait and see. It seems that she's after that yeah. No worries, they look like great ideas to me! Probably Gaara yeah, and I could see him being one of the weaker ones. That would be pretty cool if he wielded one of the blades. Yeah, they'd be cool choices, and I don't see why he couldn't help Mei out. Yeah, I presumed it would be a filler after a few things I had heard, and I'm fine with that, it was a pretty fun episode. I have seen the new trailer, and it's rather interesting, it depends when it fits into the story if I do the movie, I probably will it just depends. It sounds like something the doctor would come up with. We did yeah, always supporting for more female Villains. Yeah that could be cool! I don't know, maybe Rias' Queen. Nice team! Sure, that sounds great! Kushina could be. That could be interesting for Kaguya. I don't know, it could be fun to do it that way.**

 **Guest 4; After this arc is done, I could release some new stats for characters yeah. Rarity would be good.**

 **Andrew123456; I am still doing it.**

 **AlphaOmega; They do yeah, after the explosive force of the first part of the exam. Yup, Daisuke's come back into the story, and is going to be patrolling around the area. He is quite smart, he is suspicious about why they're going to a different location. Yeah, everyone's getting closer to their significant other. Yeah, Miki saw him as a child, while Mineta thought he was in for a real shot with her. It is yeah, Kenji and Gigan have quite the growing relationship between them. She might be injured, but Yami's still got plans for the future.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, he's back alright. She's fitting in rather well yeah. Yeah, between the fights with Inasa, Shindo and the rest, along with the fight with Yasuo, and then Hajime's attack, it caused a good bit of damage. Irina's doing her best yeah. Sakura and Kirishima seem to be developing some kind of friendship between them. Kenji was quite angry with Kurogiri, so he had Gigan watch over him for a little while. He is yeah, he's not going to slow down after coming so far. We'll have to wait and see about that~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Second Phase part one**

Sitting in a room within the hospital with an unconscious Kuromaru on the bed, was All Might. Every time he came here, he didn't know how he was going to say anything. It felt like an odd feeling.

He had wanted to speak to Kuromaru for so long.

To ask him many questions.

Now he wasn't sure if he was ever going to see his old friend again.

And that thought of not seeing his friend again, he didn't know if he'd be able to take it.

To just speak to him once more...

His hand clutched together, peering at the sleeping form of Kuromaru.

"Kuro...you're going to probably be annoyed at me, but after I leave here, I'm going to go and visit All For One. I need...I need to do something regarding him. I hate it...but I need to do this."

No response.

He never did get any response.

Though All Might recalled when Kuromaru was awake, and how he would answer in a very weird way, something that he did like about Kuromaru, he was rather unpredictable.

"Haaah, what would say to me? Would you be angry? Would you be happy? I can't be sure, but all I can say is...you're a real idiot, you know? Looking at you like this, it brings me close to tears...I'm sure that you'd just call me an idiot for even thinking about shedding a single tear regarding you."

All Might knew his friend rather well.

He knew that he would say these things.

But still he needed to do something, anything in regards to help out Kuromaru, or Kenji or even Izuku.

He had to do something about this.

All Might exhaled once more, glancing at the unconscious form of his friend, and had a heavy heart.

"You better wake up soon. There's still people here that need you."

All Might knew it would be a futile effort.

Trying to speak to him.

But he didn't care.

He had to at least try and speak to him.

"Anyway, I guess that I'll leave you now Kuro...get better soon, wake up soon, please..."

All Might whispered at the last part, and stood up. His eyes glanced over Kuromaru's body once more, before exiting the room.

What All Might didn't see was that Kuromaru's hand began to move...

* * *

"Phew!"

Pixie-Bob wiped her forehead, looking at the area that she, and Daisuke had mostly created together. Tomoko stood close by, placing a hand to her face, and gave a large grin that outshines most.

"Wow! It seems putting your minds together, has brought about a large level of amazing cooperation! See? This is what you two can do together when you put your minds to it."

Daisuke gave her a curious expression, as Pixie-Bob huffed.

"Hmph, I'm simply doing what has been required of me, that's all. I couldn't work with Daisuke, he's too much of an unpredictable person."

Daisuke gave a cool smile on his face, which surprised Pixie-Bob.

"How rude, and here I thought you'd be happy to see the youth of today."

Pixie-Bob places a finger to her chin.

"Now that you mention it, there will be some young hot blood here today. Kukuku, I wonder if we'll see anything amazing~"

"So, you're still hunting for youths then?"

Pixie-Bob's eyes narrowed at Daisuke who gave her a blank stare.

"Be quiet you! Don't say it like that!"

Daisuke ignored Pixie-Bob's ramblings, turning to the area that was around them, looking for anything that could help them out.

"Either way, it seems that this will be enough. So, we'll have to gather the Hero's, and go over what we're going to be doing."

"Like setting up a network?"

Daisuke nodded at Mandalay.

"Basically. Since we're dealing with powerful enemies, we have to be cautious and keep track over everyone at once. Mandalay, you'll be in charge of communications between us all. With your Telepathy Quirk, you can quickly contact someone for updates."

"I'm alright with that, it makes sense with my type of Quirk."

"Yes, the same with you Tomoko-chan. You'll be able to monitor if anyone new comes along. You can monitor up to a hundred people at any given time in a location, so around us should be for the best, stay with Mandalay."

"Ooh yeah, that sounds good to me, I already love it~"

Tomoko grinned, as Tiger stepped forward.

"Daisuke, do you really think an enemy is going to strike here again?"

"I cannot say. But what I do know is that Yami is unpredictable. You could say that he was suppressing her, and now that he isn't here, she is going to be more dangerous than ever before."

"I understand, then we have to remain careful."

Daisuke nodded, and continued giving out orders.

Once finished, he stretched.

"This wasn't exactly how I thought I'd spend my day, but better to be safe than sorry. Alright, I've split you off into teams with other Hero's, now here are the list of Hero's, of what I want you to do and who is on your team." He gave a list out to the various Pussycats around him. "Then, good luck to everyone, and lets hope nothing out of the ordinary happens."

[Right! Lets show them the power of the Wild Wild Pussycats!]

They cheered out loudly, and split off.

Daisuke exhaled slowly, looking into the sky, and thought about the situation at hand.

What was going to happen next, and how he was going to get through this.

* * *

Arriving off the bus sometime later, Class 1A, among others were surprised that they were taken out towards a new area that was a good distance away from the city. Izuku saw Daisuke casually strolling around with several eagles of death hovering in the sky, keeping a watchful eye over the situations at hand.

"So, this is the place that we'll be holding out exams."

Izuku spoke up, Kenji placed a hand on his side, feeling the pain from the previous fights, but was glad it was getting better. Sakura moved forward with a happy expression on her face.

"It looks so nice, I love nature~"

Kenji was glad that Sakura seemed to be mostly unaffected by what was happening with the League. Though he still had to wonder about the traitor, and about how Misaki and Hajime got in, he had asked Misaki but she didn't remember how she got in, which he could get since he only remembered bits and pieces from when he was controlled by the Nomu itself.

"I heard that we'll be doing rescue exercises. But, who will we be rescuing exactly?"

Irina asked Tokoyami who shrugged his shoulders.

"I cannot say who that might be. Perhaps it will be like at the USJ, and different zones will be there for us to get through. Or perhaps, we will have to rescue each other."

"Whatever it is, I surely hope that it isn't anything too bad, I don't want anyone to become hurt because of these things."

Irina finished off, looking ready for the challenge ahead.

Then they began moving forward with the direction of the Sensei's, ordering them to go into a makeshift building. To their surprise, it looked like a large lounge type area that was filled to the brim with seats, among other things of that nature.

Moving forward, everyone began to either sit down, or relax against a nearby wall. Kenji noticed that Inasa's eyes on Shoto didn't seem to be as hate filled. They seemed to be more unsure about what to think.

Then a couple of screens came on, showcasing the makeshift city around them. But, explosions had gone off, decemating the city all together, blowing chunks of it apart, with rubble flying everywhere, Momo held a surprised expression on her face.

"S-So, this is the rescue operation. But, where are the..."

As she spoke, people began to appear on the cameras, 'trapped' under the rubble, and some even in the water type area that had been created for this battle field.

[Now that you've arrived, this is going to be the second test. This is the rescue mission. A Villain's attack has occurred within a city, and there are civilians trapped in all sorts of situations, and need to be saved.]

Mera began while the others watched on with surprise at the sight.

"W-Wait, why would they use real civilians?!"

Katsuki glanced at Kaminari who shouted that out, whispering "I hate his stupidity so much." while Kenji gave an odd chuckle.

"They wont be real civilians."

"But, who are they then?"

Kenji went to reply to Kaminari, when Irina did instead.

"From what I can see, they're probably from the Help Us Company or H.U.C for short. It's basically a bunch of actors hired to play in these kind of scenarios around for training, not just for schools I heard, so they have quite the stable work coming in from all sorts of jobs that would require their assistance."

"My, that's a pretty handy company to have ribbit."

Tsuyu commented while Ojiro cocks his head.

"It isn't something you'd think about that we would have though."

Mera continued over the communications.

[Use this time to show us how you'll carry out successful rescue procedures. Treat this as if it was the real thing. The actors you see before you will be scattered across the city, and we'll be judging how you keep them safe as you go along with your mission. You'll be scored according to what happens during your exam and depending on how many you have by the time that the exam ends, depends on if you have enough to pass the exam or not.]

"Score, points? How do we do that though?"

Jiro pondered, while Mina thrusts her fingers upwards.

"That doesn't matter, we'll just have to go out there, and show them what's what!"

Kenji had to admit that her attitude was rather well, considering the situation that they were in.

[You have twenty minutes before the start of the exam. Take care of any preparations that you'll have now.]

Mera finished off, as Iida pulled forward to Izuku.

"This looks rather familiar."

Izuku nods his head slowly.

"It reminds me of Kamino..." His eyes widened and shot for Kenji who gave a passive look. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to bring up Kamino!"

"Why are you sorry? It doesn't matter if you do or not. They probably based it off that incident, or at least had that in mind while planning this exam."

"I think you're right...it seems that even though this isn't a real battle, as he said, we have to take this as a serious situation, so lets all strive to do our best!"

Izuku cheered out, while the others each gave expressions that showed their confidence.

* * *

Sitting up above in the stands, was Hikari with Eri, Misaki, and Naoto sat with her. Her eyes went over the land before her, seeing it was a massive rocky terrain. The area was massive, there were several thick walls surrounding the area so nothing beyond would become damaged. She also saw a body of water, which Hikari thought was a good idea to use in case some had to do some water rescue.

The buildings also seemed rather real, considering they didn't have long to make it. She guessed it was a combination of pixie-bob, and Daisuke using their Quirks to shape the earth into believable looking buildings, even though they were made out of the earth. She also wondered where they had gotten the glass from that fitted into the windows of the stone buildings.

All in all, she was pleased with what the results were from this.

"Hikari-chan, they built this place so fast. Or was it always here?"

Eri spoke up, to the enjoyment of Hikari.

"Yes, it seems so, they built it within an hour, Daisuke did quite good didn't he?"

"Yes!"

Hikari was glad that Eri was becoming more cheerful than before.

Naoto raised his hand upwards.

"I also helped...c-carry things..."

Hikari ruffled the boys hair gently.

"I'm sure you did sweetheart. Well done."

Misaki turned her eyes towards Hikari, and gave an unsure face.

"Erm...Grandmother, I don't really understand what is happening."

"What do you mean dear?"

"I mean, why does Dad have to do this kind of exercise? We've seen Dad, and some of the others fight off Villains before, so why would they need to do things like this?"

Hikari could understand why Misaki would ask something like that.

"Because, while I can say that your Father indeed has taken down Villains before, there are more skills than just brute strength when it comes to being a Hero. Being able to fight off Villains is wonderful, but you also have to help civilians if they get trapped, or injured, and also, you have to reassure them that everything is going to be okay."

Misaki tilted her head.

"Like Dad reassured me?"

"Exactly right. That's what it means to be a Hero, you have to inspire people, and make them feel safe, even under a dangerous situation. It might seem strange to you, but that's the life of a Hero, you always have to be aware of what's going to happen, and how to make sure that everyone around you survives, and also doesn't suffer any psychological damage if you can help it."

"I see...so, being a Hero means you have to protect peoples hearts as well as their bodies."

Hikari giggled lightly.

"You could say that sweetheart yes."

"Then Dad isn't going to have a problem."

"I agree with Misaki-chan!"

Eri spoke up, Naoto poked his fingers together shyly.

"E-Erm, Grandmother...a-are we going to be in danger again…?"

"Of course not, we Hero's will make sure of it."

She assured the young boy, who seemingly took that answer with a happy expression on his face.

Aizawa came strolling closer, sitting close by. His passive eyes looked directly into her white eyes that seemed to be focused on the terrain before them.

"They did an amazing job with the arena, it looks like a natural Villain disaster, with the different stones that look like buildings, the water that could be used as a drowning area of sorts, even the fact that it is so open like this. The Wild Wild Pussycats are quite handy in these kind of situations it seems."

Hikari complimented the Pussycats, along with some others.

"Yes, it seems that everything is going well. I just checked in with your son, Daisuke, and he's organizing the Hero's as we speak to form a perimeter around us. He's taking the duty rather seriously it seems."

"That's my Daisuke. With him here, we don't have to worry about the situation at hand. All we have to worry about is our students passing this next exam or not. Though I'm sure that if they work together, then we will be able to see them progress even further."

"I'm sure you're right. Though I get a feeling that isn't the last time we've seen her, that witch, disrupt something meant to help the students."

Her eyes briefly drifted towards Eri, Misaki and Naoto, and hoped that they wouldn't have to suffer through anything like that again.

"Either way, we're going to be able to keep them safe now. I can't wait for these little Hero's to show their stuff, it is going to be fantastic, isn't it?"

"Speaking of Hero's, where is your sister Hana?"

Hikari raised a brow, thinking about what he said, before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Actually, I don't know. She said that she needed to do something important."

Aizawa nodded slowly, his eyes going towards the kids beside Hikari. Taking in their features, minus Eri, he had to wonder what more was going on here, it seemed like something was happening that he wasn't privy too.

"I'm...happy that you and her seem to be getting along better. It had been a number of years, hadn't it?"

"Indeed, it was quite a while. But I am also glad that she's back in my life. I did miss my sister, I just wish that it could have ended sooner. But, we don't have to worry about that now, we can look to the future. Hey, maybe we could even combine our agencies...you know, Yami said something like "Sisters doing it for themselves." and I thought that in a roundabout way, it's true. Because in the past, my parents would say we were oddballs, trying to be Hero's, when they wanted us to be doctors, or something to do with the medical field. In the end, I wanted to help people in and out of the hospital. Perhaps Hana and I could reflect that to others who think they can't fight because their Quirk isn't seemingly suited to it."

Hikari seemed to be on a mission to inspire others now.

Whatever happened in the past, she wanted to make it a better future for her, and the others.

"That's a nice thought to have."

Hikari gave a smile as Seiji, the purple haired Meatball student came along. His eyes slowly moved across the people sat in the stands, and his eyes landed on Hikari herself.

She seemed to be remaining calm and polite, while he huffed.

But no one paid attention, or rather, they didn't hear it.

So he huffed even louder but once more, no one paid attention.

"Ooh come on..."

Seiji ground his teeth together, and lightly kicked Hikari's chair.

Blinking with confusion, she turned to see Seiji looking as if he couldn't care.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I don't want to talk to you."

Hikari didn't know if she should laugh or not at that.

It seemed like he was trying to deny what was being said.

"Are you sure? Because you kicked my chair, it seemed like you wanted to do that for someone to talk to you..."

"N-No! But, while you're speaking to me anyway, I have to ask you something."

Hikari sweat dropped " _Why didn't he just say that instead of acting weird about it?_ " and gave as kind of a smile as she could.

"Sure what is it that you want to ask?"

"Your daughter."

"What about my daughter?"

Hikari wasn't sure where Seiji was going with this, but it was going to be something difficult.

"It's just, I can't understand something about her. She's in all intents and purposes a former Villain. Whether she did have a choice or not doesn't factor into what I truly believe is happening. But she still keeps going forward, so I can't understand what this is in aid of. Is she trying to prove she isn't a Villain? Is it an act?"

"It's because my daughter is being who she is, finally. That's all there is too it. I don't know how else to explain it. You saw her when fighting you. Did it seem like she used some underhanded method a Villain would use?"

"Well...no, I don't think that she did anything of that nature."

"Then you can see for yourself as she goes through the exam. I hope that answers your question."

Hikari remained calm and collected, as Seiji didn't know what to think about it.

He still wasn't sure, and had to wonder what Irina was going to do next.

* * *

Once the information was explained, now having about twenty minutes to get prepared, Ochaco thought about what Hajime had said to her, about her feelings for Izuku, along with how others had commented on it. She wondered what she was going to do about her emotions.

But as she did, Kenji walked on by, seeing that she wasn't with it, so he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Waaaah!" She jumped back at the surprised hand. "O-Oh, it's just you Mikami-kun~ Sorry, didn't mean to do that."

"It's all good Uraraka-san. How are you anyway? After the attack I mean."

"Hehehe, I'm fine thank you Mikami-kun~ Oh, sorry about what happened before with that Hajime-san, I'm not really sure what's going on, but it seems like you had some kind of connection to him."

Kenji paused briefly, thinking about Hajime and what he would be doing right now, the same for Aki.

But he had to push those thoughts out of his mind, or he would become too depressed.

"No, I'm sorry that you guys got attacked."

"Don't worry about that, it's all good~!"

Kenji gave a gentle nod, and sat down by himself, placing a hand to his side, and winced at the feeling, while Ochaco continued thinking about what her thoughts and feelings were about Izuku.

Momo saw Kenji sitting alone, so she pulled forward, and sat down beside him.

"Hey Ken-chan, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

Momo pursed her lips, her eyes drawn towards two people in the room.

"Most of our class is rather, sociable. While I'm not sure exactly what this exercise is going to bring, I do know that we will have to be saving civilians...and there's two people in our class that aren't the most...social, you know? I think that's what this exam has to reflect. The last one reflected how we handle battle and overwhelming odds. This one is how we handle our social skills, among other things like that."

"You mean, Kacchan and Shoto-chan don't you?"

Momo nodding, tossing a gaze towards the pair.

"I just think that someone should...encourage them to be more social. If all of our class is to pass. And I couldn't think of anyone better than you Ken-chan, because they both love you...they're more likely to do things...with a kinder touch than usual if you're the one who's stationed with them, you know?"

"Do you think they're really that bad?"

Momo exhaled slowly, looking towards Katsuki, seeing Tatami walking towards her.

"Watch Ken-chan."

Kenji with keen eyes watched as Tatami moved closer to Katsuki, and bowed her head. Katsuki gave her narrowed eyes.

"What do you want?"

Tatami backed away with a slightly surprised look at the harsh tone that she used.

"I-I just wanted to say that I'm happy you guys managed to get through! And also I hope there's no hard feelings between us..."

Katsuki's eyes darkened.

"No hard feelings? Your boyfriend tried to destroy us with an entire legion of students! I don't care about the others, but you targeted my boyfriend and said horrible things! Think I'd just forget about that?!"

"W-Well, you're right, we didn't mean to be so aggressive..."

"So what is it you actually want?"

Katsuki's voice turned Tatami into a shivering mess.

"I-I erm..."

"You what?"

Tatami placed a hand to her mouth as a small cry escaped her mouth.

"I-I just wanted to s-say sorry...I-I'm sorry..."

"Whatever, you can leave now."

Tatami let out a small cry and walked away while Momo sweat dropped.

"See Ken-chan?"

"Y-Yeah...that's something alright. I can see what you're saying...Kacchan can be quite...forward with her opinions on people."

"Right, that's why I think it's best if you stay with her and make sure she's calmer and nicer."

Kenji understood Momo perfectly now.

Though when looking at Shoto, he tilted his head.

"You think Shoto-chan is going to have difficulty?"

"Not as much as Bakugo-san...but, Todoroki-san can be quite...I guess the word is standoffish with strangers."

"Perhaps a little, but I know she's making strives towards bettering that."

Kenji replied, as they saw Camie moved closer to Shoto.

"Hey Todoroki-chan, I totally saw what you did during your exams, gotta say that you have an amazing Quirk!" Shoto turned towards her, and gave her a blank look. Camie grimaced as Shoto didn't say anything. "W-Well, I'm sure you'll do great in this exam, whatever is going to happen!"

Once more Shoto didn't say anything.

Camie looked on with a nervous expression on her face.

Then Shoto opened her mouth.

"Yes, I am sure you'll do good in the exam as well."

Camie giggled awkwardly.

This was a tense situation to her.

More approachable than Katsuki, but it seemed like Shoto still had something's to think about.

"So...Kenji-kun is okay?"

Camie didn't know what else to try, since it seemed like Shoto wasn't speaking.

"It seems that he's still damaged, so we'll be making sure he doesn't push himself too far."

"Y-Yeah, that makes sense...anyway! Good luck! I'm going to get something to drink!"

Camie saluted, and ran off while Momo twitched her neck.

"See Ken-chan?"

"I get what you're thinking about yeah...Shoto-chan can appear standoffish, but she is getting better...but it might be better if they stay with me...I can see why you're thinking like you are...right, okay, I'll make sure they stay with me."

"That's good, we have to make sure everyone passes, as we're the President and Vice President of the class. It is our duty to make this happen."

Kenji nodded slowly, as he stood up.

"I'll make sure they pass. If you'll excuse me, I need to do something, private before going to the exams."

"Okay Ken-chan, I'm going to go and eat something to prepare my Quirk."

Kenji nodded, and turned away towards the bathroom.

* * *

Kenji, once finished with what he was doing, went back towards the waiting area, and before he could make it, a hand came out of the shadows, grabbing Kenji's hand, and pulled him into a darkened area.

Kenji adjusted his eyes, seeing that it was Shoto herself.

"Did you try and scare me or something?"

"No, nothing like that. I just wished to speak to you Kenji-kun quickly."

Kenji cocked his head.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about that boy, Inasa. He keeps just staring at me. I don't quite understand why he is doing that. I considered a number of things, but I couldn't come up with something other than we might have met before. His eyes look at me with...confusion, I believe. I was wondering, if you understood more about him than I did?"

Kenji placed a finger to her face, brushing her red hair.

"Shoto-chan, Inasa-san thinks you and Endeavour have similar eyes, and in turn, think you're both cold and have hatred inside of your heart."

Shoto's eyes began to lower.

"...I see, so he thinks I'm the same as my Father. That's why he's staring at me. It makes sense."

"I told him that you're changing. It seems that he is a complicated person, but I can tell you that he's wrong about you Shoto-chan."

Shoto's face lifts to meet Kenji's own.

"Do you think?"

Kenji chuckled, nodding his head.

"Of course, you've changed a lot since the first time I met you. You're more open, and considerate of others feelings Shoto-chan. Inasa-san met you before you accepted all of yourself. I know that you might not think it, but look what happened when working with Mineta-san and Hagakure-san, you worked with them, when the you in the past would consider it a waste of time."

"I guess that you're right..."

"Right. So, don't worry about him Shoto-chan, you're a very wonderful girl, he'll see that for himself."

Shoto appreciated what Kenji was saying.

It did make her feel good.

Shoto then pulled closer, and brought Kenji into a deep kiss.

Their mouths meshed together again and again, while her hands slowly went down his back, resting just above his butt. Kenji's own hands went across her back, and held her close to his form, Shoto's body instinctively pressed against his own body.

Then once their kiss finished, Shoto's head fell to Kenji's shoulder, as he stroked her long hair.

"Don't worry Shoto-chan, you're not your Father."

"Thank you, Kenji-kun."

Shoto stayed in the embrace of Kenji's for a good while, until the beginning of the exams. In those small moments, Shoto felt blessed, and was glad that she had fallen in love with Kenji, and Kenji also was glad he loved her.

* * *

Finally, the time had arrived, and the exam had begun once more. Entering the arena itself, Mera's voice came over them once more.

[The scenario here is that a Villain has destroyed the city, and there are civilians that need to be rescued. First responders have been delayed due to the roadways being destroyed, so it is up to you all to begin rescuing these civilians, save as many as you can.]

Kenji assumed that everyone was going to run forward...but what he saw was something completely different to that all together.

Instead, Inasa came strolling over, and grabbed Kenji's hands.

"There you are! Alright, what should we do?!"

"W-What?"

Kenji was surprised Inasa had turned to him for guidance.

It seemed like it was fantastical.

Shindo stepped forward, clutching his hands to his chest.

"After seeing what happened during the first exam, we all should probably come together to deal with this situation. And from what I saw, you seem to be able to lead people rather well, we need a support structure, isn't that how it usually works?"

Kenji had to admit that Shindo seems to be showing some humility, and actually acknowledging something of that nature.

Yasuo leaned his head backwards, showcasing a soft smile on his face.

"He's right about that, we need to think about this seriously. It might be about passing a test, but we have to utilize everyone's abilities to the best of their ability, which you showed during your time when attacked by all of the class, along with that Yaoyorozu girl. So, what are we going to do?"

Kenji watched as more and more people began gathering around.

He didn't know how to feel about this.

In the first exam, they all turned on U.A, now it seemed like they wished for his guidance.

It seemed crazy.

But it also seemed like they placed a lot of trust in him, so he couldn't let them down either.

"Well...erm...r-right, we need to set up triage areas first of all for the wounded to be treated. Having one might be difficult but we've got enough people here to have several, so we should position them at various points around the city."

"Ooh, I'll take one of them!"

Irina announced, as Kenji nodded.

"Yes, that would be best. We also need to begin splitting off into different squads to search the various areas around here to take advantage of our various abilities, such as water based Hero's going to the body of water, and people with strength or earth based abilities to go to the mountains, and so on and so forth. We also need people to be around the medical stations just in case something happens."

"Like what? It's after the Villain attack though."

Mina thought that was to be true, but Momo shook her head.

"We can't presume that at all. All the announcer said was that a Villain attack occurred, we can't be sure if a new Villain might show up to throw us off guard, or what else might happen. Also, I think that we should probably secure escape routes for those who are relatively uninjured, and help guide people there."

"Leave that to us!"

Shindo exclaimed, with his class marching around him.

Kenji nodded, and looked to Miki.

"Miki, your ability is best in this situation. Going along with the group setting, Momo-chan can make communications devices for each group, and you can see and hear through different people you're linked to, right?"

"Yes, but there's a limit."

"Yeah, I thought that might be the case. But even then it should be enough for the groups we've got going on. You can do either guidance for people that might not know the way to the medical stations, or warning other students in case something bad happens."

Miki nodded her head.

"Yes, I think that would be for the best."

"Right then here's what I think we should do."

Kenji began explaining what he thought would be best while Momo made some communications devices for the various groups splitting off into different sections of the city. Some of the more water based Hero's went off towards the water so they could save those people, some students went to the more populated areas to make sure that they'd be fine, among other things.

* * *

Splitting off, Izuku went with Ochaco, and a few others from Class 1A into the city area. Beside them was Sakura, who ran forward with Kirishima. Looking through the city area, Izuku paused when he heard someone crying out for help.

Looking towards the direction of the cry for help, Izuku came running up, with a few others noticing him change direction.

"Help! I need help here!"

A small actor dressed as a child called out for assistance, Izuku got to the situation, placing a hand over his mouth with a look of worry.

"The situation is bad..."

As he said it, the small actor raises his hand, and points at him accusingly.

"What kind of response is that?!"

"W-What?"

Izuku seemed to be confused about what he said, as some of the others gathered around.

"You're supposed to be a Hero, comforting the victims of this disaster! Coming up to us and saying "This is bad!" is going to put us in dire mental situations! We look up to the Hero's for safety, for guidance! Points are being deducted from you!"

Izuku was surprised, while Sakura came running up with Kirishima. She saw another person that was in trouble, so she moved closer along with Kirishima, seeing a piece of rubble that was supposed to be pinning the actor down to the ground.

"Sakura, you check that side and see if there's anything that might cause us trouble in getting out this civilian."

"Right, you check the other side."

Kirishima nodded his head, and they began inspecting the structure.

She quickly went over the rubble's structure with her eyes, seeing that while it was rather small, it was still enough to crush a human if one thing made a slip. She also noticed that they couldn't pull the boy out since his body was stuck.

"Kirishima-kun, that structure doesn't look stable enough for him to be trapped under there much longer and I don't like him being under there as if that collapses while he's under there, he's going to be more injured, so can you harden your body and use yourself as a wall once we lift the rubble off, while I pull the little guy out? From what I can tell, he shouldn't be too injured and his leg is the only thing that's caught under the rubble, it hasn't pierced his leg, so we can safely lift it off without causing more damage to his body. So do you think we could do that?"

"Yeah, that shouldn't be too hard, it's the best way to get him out of there. Lets do this Sakura."

Sakura nodded, as the others watched with keen interest, but also watching for what was happening, and also saw that they were attempting to learn from what was happening in regards to this situation.

She bent down to the actor, and showcased a lovely smile that made the actors face lift up.

"Do not worry, help has arrived. I need you to be a little brave for me just a little bit longer while we get you out of there, okay sweetheart?"

"Y-Yes Hero-san. Thank you."

Sakura smiled with the kindness that seemed to be instilled into her.

"Good boy, you're being very brave."

The actor played along and was rather impressed with the kindness she displayed with how level and calm her voice was along with how she and Kirishima were showcasing how they could work together, and assessing situations together.

Sakura, and Kirishima then went to the wall, and began pushing against it, so the boys body was beginning to be released. Then Kirishima stepped in front of it, acting like a wall while hardening his body, carrying the weight on his back.

"G-Get him, this is heavy."

"Right." Sakura bent down quickly, and took the young boy from the rubble, and carried him lovingly in her arms. "There we go, you're safe now."

Kirishima moved away from the wall, which fit back into place before it crumbled own a few moments later, Kirishima and Sakura nodding at the other.

"Accomplished. We should get this guy to a medical station so his leg can be assessed, and treated if necessary."

"You're right, lets go Kirishima-kun." Sakura placed a hand to her ear. "Hey Miki-san, which is the closest medical area? And is there anything that could obstruct our path? We have a wounded boy here with us that needs assistance."

[Yes, head west, and you'll see it. From what I can tell, through various peoples eyes, there shouldn't be anything that would impede you from getting to the triage area.]

"Thanks Miki-san!"

Sakura and Kirishima confirmed the actors safety, along with making sure that his wound wasn't bleeding too profusely before taking the young actor off to safety from the situation they were on.

"See, that's how you're supposed to do it!" The actor that berated Izuku continued. "That girl, and that boy didn't say anything like "This is bad!" or "My God, what are we going to do?" they showed their calmness of the situation, which was instilled into the victim trapped under the rubble. By showcasing their abilities to connect with the victim, show that they are there to save them, while also being so kind to keep them safe, the victim was calmed down, which allowed them to get the rubble off him together. And at the then, they also saw if he was bleeding badly, before taking off gently. Right there, is what you should hope to achieve. For them, no points will be deducted. They acted exactly as a Hero should."

The members of Class 1A that were there, couldn't help but agree.

It did seem that Kirishima and Sakura did make quite a good team together.

Ochaco cocked her head.

"S-So, we get our points deducted from you guys, depending on how we act? And because Sakura-san and Kirishima-kun acted as Hero's, they aren't getting any deductions?"

That's what Ochaco got from what the actor was saying.

The actor nodded resolutely.

"Right, we are the ones who decide if you pass or fail this exam, and the way you're going by acting as if this is the end of the world, is going to risk those who are in an actual disaster type area. You need to prepare the situation so it goes smoothly, for when the emergency help arrives to take the injured away. Remember what your friends did then, act like that."

Izuku knew that he was right.

He recalled when All Might had saved people, and when he acted like a true Hero, saying things like "Do not worry, I have arrived!" and showed his big grin like he always did, something like that had always inspired Izuku, and because of that, he wanted to try his best and do the same thing as well.

Pushing down his inner worries, Izuku adopts as big of a smile as he could, and showing his confidence as well.

"Do not worry, everything is fine! I shall take care of you!"

"Good, now that's what you should be aiming for."

The actor nods his head, as Izuku goes forward, picking up the boy, and began taking him to safety.

[Hey, Midoriya-kun, the nearest medical station is west, so turn ninety degrees.]

"Aah, thank you Miki-san!"

Izuku turned towards that direction, and ran off with the student. Ochaco couldn't help but remember the conversation she had with Kenji before regarding Izuku, knowing that she'd have to push down her worries for Izuku for the moment, and concentrate on the situation at hand, so she could help others with what was happening.

She slapped her face.

" _Right, Deku's trying his best, so I have to do the same thing now. I can't let my feelings get in the way of passing the exam, I have to do this._ "

Ochaco exhaled, and began running off to join the others to help the situation at hand. She ran towards a building that seemed to be getting weaker by the second, with some people trapped under the collapsing building.

She also saw that Yasuo was there, seemingly using his Quirk on some pillars he had chopped down with his sword, and was propping them up against the walls, filled with energy which made them more sturdy than ever before.

"Ooh, that's great, then I'll float the rubble on top of him away!"

Ochaco began running forward and the actor thought that he was going to have to deduct points from Ochaco for how she was acting, but Yasuo placed his hand out.

"Wait a second. If you do that then the building could come collapsing down."

"Oh...you're right...but, floating out some on top of him, would decrease the risk of danger, right?"

"Yes, that would be best. I need to keep these pillars tied to the building so they don't slip. They're sturdy enough to keep the weight of the building, but they could slip as we remove more of what's keeping this building from not collapsing."

"Then I can help with that!"

Sero called, and thrusted his arms outwards, wrapping tape around the strengthened pillars, so Ochaco used the small space to crawl through once Yasuo used his sword to slice through it, and began using her Quirk on small pieces of rubble, which seemed to gain the appreciation of the actor himself.

" _They aren't perfect yet, but they're doing quite well._ "

The actor thought to himself while Yasuo continued helping out others, showing that he was rather a good cooperative person.

* * *

At the same time as that was happening, Kenji watched as Mineta followed after Miki.

"Eh, Miki, Mineta-san is erm..."

"Yes, I said that he could come with me."

Kenji slowly nodded, wondering how Yasuo would feel if he knew about this.

"That's great..."

"Oi! Little pervert, don't come onto the young girl, got it!?"

Katsuki snapped at Mineta who let out small cries.

Miki however pointed forward at Katsuki.

"Do not yet at him, he's doing his best."

Katsuki was surprised that Miki stood up to her, for Mineta of all people.

"You do know he's a pervert, right?"

Miki looked down at Mineta, and all she saw was him smiling up at her.

"Perverted?"

"Yeah, that's-"

"We have no time!" Mineta cried, and pushed Miki along. "C-Come on Miki-chan! Lets go and help people!"

"Yes, now Mineta-kun, this might be worrying, but if you stay beside me, we'll do our best together, okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'll always stay beside you Miki-chan!"

"Awww, you're so cute, come on you~"

She took Mineta's hand, which he gushed at, and began walking away with Mineta, while Katsuki yelled "YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER PERVERT, AND YOU'LL DIE, UNDERSTAND!?" which made Mineta sob, but nod furiously.

Shoto gave a curious look.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm sure if he tried anything, she'd stop him immediately."

Shoto nodded, and went to leave, when Kenji stopped her, Katsuki looking on questioningly.

"Shoto-chan, can you come with me, and Kacchan?"

Katsuki glanced at Shoto, who did the same, then Shoto spoke up.

"But, why?"

"You see...I want to make sure that you both pass, and it seems that this is an area were you need to be...quite social with the victims so, I've been asked to help you girls along!"

Katsuki slit her eyes.

"I understand her, because she's so antisocial that she scares kids away, but I'm very social, so why would I need the help?"

Shoto believed that she'd be more social than Katsuki, but didn't voice it, more interested in how Kenji was going to handle it.

"Kacchan...how to say this...erm, lets say you saw someone with a mild injury..."

Kenji began, Katsuki nodded, and explained what she would do.

"I'd tell them not to be annoying and get to safety!"

Kenji expected an answer like that, so he tried to explain the best that he could.

"Eeeh, but that wouldn't be good. No matter how mild, or horrible the injury. We have to treat these people with respect, and kindness, okay? If you can Kacchan, we can do missions and stuff together."

"Yeah, that's great, sure...but still I can tell that this is going to be annoying. Can't I just go and destroy the enemies? I'm better at that. You're better at being kind to peoples feelings, I'm better at destroying the opposition."

Kenji knew where she was coming from.

Some people just found it difficult in helping out others like that.

"Kacchan, I've got an idea. Show them the same kindness that you show me and I'll..." He whispered something in her ear, which surprisingly made her cheeks burn red with what he was saying. "...so, how about it? You do that, and I'll do that thing with you."

"S-Seriously?"

Katsuki stuttering was a rare occurrence, it just never happened.

So to see it now was rather surprising to Kenji.

But he was also pleased he could make her like that.

"I'll do it twice if you pass Kacchan~"

Katsuki smirked, wrapping an arm around his.

"Then lets get going."

Kenji adopted a wide smile on his face, showcasing it to Katsuki, glad that she was willing to listen to him for this.

His eyes then went to Shoto who just stared back at him.

"Kenji-kun, Bakugo is more...antisocial than I am, very much so. So why am I going with you?"

"What did you just say?! I'm very social Icy Hot!"

Shoto just glanced at her, which pissed her off even more than she thought possible.

Kenji chuckled, trying to defuse the situation at hand.

"Okay...Shoto-chan, you know that I love you...but, you can be...with others, you seem standoffish."

"I seem...standoffish? Is that bad?"

"N-No, of course it isn't bad. It's just how you are, and I love who you are. But, to others...it might seem as if you're coming off as cold and uncaring. I don't think you're a cold person or uncaring either, I think you're very caring and loving, but I want you to pass the exam, and I hope I can help you do that. So, please come with me."

"Well...if you think it is a good idea, then I suppose...yes, I shall go with you Kenji-kun."

Kenji was relieved, placing his hand over her own.

"Great, then we'll go to the west side of the city to set up a medical station there."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kenji gave Katsuki an odd stare, but the three of them took off together, running through the city as fast as they could.

Though as he did run, he felt a pain going through his rib area, even with being healed it still hurt to run like that, which Katsuki noticed.

"Are you alright to run?"

"Y-Yeah, nothing I've not dealt with before. I'll be fine, don't worry."

Katsuki hoped that he would, she didn't want anything bad to happen to Kenji.

Kenji could see that the other students were making use of what was happening, he saw Inasa using his wind Quirk on two what seemed to be children though they really weren't, using the winds to manipulate the debris, at the same time using it on the children/adults to blow them up into the air after moving the rubble away from the area.

"There you go! The Gale Force Hero has come to save you!"

"He really pisses me off."

Katsuki snarled, while Kenji gave her bemusement.

"He seems to be quite...enthusiastic about many things. I can't seem to get a good read on him."

Kenji had to admit that Shoto was adorable when she seemed to be unsure about, many different things.

However, the two children/adults in the air looked down at Inasa.

"Though you are controlling the air currents with an amazing ability to keep the debris away from the injured, but the way that you do it is a bit sloppy. What if one of us had an injury that could be worsened by what you had just done with your Quirk, points being deducted."

Inasa sweat drops at what he had just heard and whispers "I'm sorry..." and goes about his business while Kenji and Katsuki continue on with what they were going to do.

As they continued, Shoto paused when she heard a call for help. Her eyes went upwards, and saw some people on a roof, calling down for some help. Shoto pulls on Kenji's hand, and directs her free hand upwards.

"Kenji-kun, we should save them."

"Yes, but how are we going to get them down safely?"

"Tell them to jump and we'll catch them." Katsuki exclaimed with a sly smile, only to earn tired faces from both Kenji and Shoto. "Hmph, you ask for my opinion, and you don't take it...that's fine whatever."

Kenji gently patted her back, as Shoto stomped onto the ground, and used a giant wave of ice to send her ice upwards towards the building, while Kenji ran his Death through the ice, and caused it to form an ice slide that was smooth, and wouldn't hurt the students.

"There, that should work."

Shoto looked up to the actors, but saw that they weren't moving.

"Kenji-kun, they aren't moving."

"Of course we aren't moving! This is a high area, what if we fall?! You just expect us to slide down without any reassurance!? Points off ice girl!"

One of the actors yells down towards them, while Kenji cocks his head.

"I guess that's how you loose points, they judge you based on how you save people, and also in the delivery of what you do, like how you speak, your demeanour, things like that. I guess that would make sense since Hero's aren't just saving people, they are supposed to inspire people."

Shoto places a hand to her forehead.

"I don't know what to do next. I don't know how to inspire people Kenji-kun. What do you think I should do?"

"You have to coax them down Shoto-chan, be reassuring."

Shoto glanced at Kenji who nodded, so Shoto pulled forward, holding a stoic face on.

"Come down, you're in no danger."

Katsuki sweat dropped "I'm better than that, right?" Shoto shot a look towards Katsuki who smirked.

The actors didn't come down and looked still worried about sliding down the ice slide, so Shoto turned to Kenji once more.

"I'm confused. I did as you said but they aren't coming down. Did I do something wrong?"

"It's...hmmm, it's in the way you deliver it Shoto-chan. Your words are fine, but they sounded...hmmm, like you seem to be distant from what you're saying. Try smiling, and putting on a voice like this." Kenji cleared his throat, and put on a happy voice. "Like this Shoto-chan, you have to reassure them that everything is alright." Shoto nodded slowly, as Kenji continued. "Try saying "It's alright now, there's no danger, please slide down and we'll get you to safety." in the voice I used just then."

Shoto adopted a small unsure pose.

But then she cleared her throat, and her face lifted upwards in a weird way. She was trying her best to smile, and to Kenji, that was something fantastic that she was trying her best, and if the actors didn't appreciate that then he wasn't sure how he was going to handle them.

"I-It...It's alright now...there's no danger...p-please slide down, and w-we'll get you to safety."

Shoto looked to Kenji for reassurance, who nodded, so she was pleased.

Kenji could hear the shakiness of her tone, but that was because Shoto wasn't used to being like that with others, so it made sense.

The actors seemed to be satisfied enough, so one by one they began sliding down the slide, and looked towards Shoto.

"You weren't bad, but remember to always make sure the victims feel as if you're the safest place they can be."

The actor advised Shoto who nodded.

"Understood." Shoto looked towards Kenji, who gave her a bright smile. "Thank you...this is hard for me, but with you beside me, I am sure that I can get through this."

"You're doing great Shoto-chan."

Shoto captured his lips with her own for a loving kiss, while Katsuki shook her head.

"You cow..."

"A-Anyway, we should be going!"

Kenji cheered, keeping an upbeat voice, and began leading the others away with the civilians.

As they got near the area they were going to set up a medical station, Kenji heard a small cry for help.

"Help!"

"Someone please help us!"

Kenji paused, and turned to them, then back to Shoto.

"Shoto-chan, you take these people to the triage station, and we'll be there soon, okay?"

"Understood."

Shoto began leading the civilians away from the area, while Kenji looked towards Katsuki.

"Kacchan, I think you should save them this time."

"Alright fine. How hard can it be?"

Katsuki's scowl went towards them.

Seeing two people that didn't seem too injured, Katsuki shook her head in mild disappointment at the sight before her, extending her hand.

"Alright, you're not that damn-"

"Kacchan remember, be kind."

Kenji whispered, Katsuki thrusted her head back in mild annoyance.

"For the love..." She exhaled, composing herself. "A-Alright now, it's time to come with us...w-we will do our best to ma-make sure that y-you're fine..."

Kenji could see how hard it was for her to be like that.

Especially to people she didn't know.

Though he had to admit that she was doing quite well considering it wasn't her strong suit.

"Hmmm, it doesn't sound like you're sincere..."

One of the actors questions himself about Katsuki, which she heard, and annoyed her.

"What did that little idiot just say to me? I'm a very kind person damn-"

"Kacchan! R-Remember, kind, and caring. You have to be like that...remember what I'll do if you do?"

"They're pissing me off though."

Katsuki whispered to Kenji, who could understand that.

"I know. But please remember that's what a Hero's about. Taking in the good and the bad. There will people you wont get along with, but if it is a civilian, even if you don't like them, you still have to do your best and assure them that everything is alright."

"I-I know you're right but...ugh, this is too damn hard...they aren't even that injured..."

"Sometimes it isn't about physical injuries...hmmm, Kacchan, think of them as me."

"Y-You?"

"Yes, you always are there for me, supporting me and helping me, you've helped me more emotionally than you'll ever know. I've seen your softer side, show them how kind you can be, okay?"

She threw her head back, and gently laid her lips on top of his own.

"Alright, fine. I'll do my best. Love you."

"I love you too, now be a Hero to these people."

Katsuki fought her urge to snap at the actors, and walked closer with a heavy heart.

Her hands went out towards them.

"Come with me now!" They backed away with moderate fear at her aggressive tone. Katsuki looked to Kenji, who smiled, and gave her the thumbs up, so she softened her features. "O-Okay...c-come with me, I-I'll keep you safe. D-Don't worry, we're the Hero's, we'll keep you safe."

Kenji nodded slowly, as he moved closer.

He inspected them with his eyes, and saw that they weren't too injured.

"Okay now, come with us, and we'll take you to safety, I promise."

"Hmmm, that's good, very good. Looking us in the eyes, and showing no hint of worry, that's exactly how you should act."

Kenji was glad, bending down towards them, and opened his arms, so the actors moved closer, and got into his, and Katsuki's arms. Katsuki disliked this, she really didn't like being like this. But she had to do this, and with Kenji beside her, she was going to try her best.

"Then lets go Ken."

"Right."

Kenji and Katsuki began running down the city area to make it to the triage area.

* * *

In the stands, Hikari looked around for Hana, but still she hadn't come. Misaki on the other hand clapped her hands together again and again.

"Big sisters doing something amazing it seems. She's showcasing that she's a Hero, yes Grandmother? So is Dad, he's helping those girls make sure they are kinder, Dad's so nice, I love him."

Aizawa looked towards Misaki in wonder, wondering what she was talking about.

Hikari, despite wondering where Hana was, gave a confident smile to Misaki.

"Indeed, she's doing quite well, and doing what a Hero should do in these situations, and you're right, your Father is doing quite well. But I'm getting a bit worried now, where is Hana…?"

"She's still here, somewhere. Do not worry, Daisuke and the others are patrolling around."

Aizawa informed her, Hikari closed her eyes, and searched for Hana's Life force, finding it and questioned something within herself about why she was there, before turning back to the situation at hand, seeing how the students were getting organized.

"It seems that they've made quite a good strategy in finding different people, and utilizing different Quirks to combat different situations. It seems that Momo-chan is taking that medical training I gave her when she interned under me to heart."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, seeing that Momo was handing over some bandages made from her Quirk while also beginning to set up a medical treatment area, which made Hikari smile knowing that something she had taught Momo was helping her out now.

"It does seem to be the case. Yes, I am quite happy about this turn of events. Before, the schools wanted U.A to be taken out, but now everyone is working together. Is this the future you spoke about when we were young?"

Hikari scratched the back of her head.

"Yes, something like that. I'm just glad that everyone's contributing. Even people that aren't the most battle ready, are doing what they can, to save people. It isn't always about who's strongest, it can be about what you can do in that particular situation at any given moment."

Aizawa agreed.

"Especially people like you and I, who people didn't believe in due to the nature of our Quirks."

"Awww, I'm sensing some sentimental feelings Aizawa-chan."

Aizawa huffed.

"I wouldn't go that far. But, I am proud of them."

Hikari gently petted the young man's head.

"That's good, but this is going to change in a hot minute, isn't it?"

"It seems so. Though from watching the area, and how they are handling the situation, I am very impressed. To triage the patients, they are also saving people according to Quirks and usefulness in certain areas. I can't say that I'm not impressed. Also, it seems that Joke's students, who are a year above our own, are doing very well with setting up different safety areas."

"Aww, speaking about me Aizawa?"

Joke came strolling on, sitting down besides Aizawa, who stiffened.

"I was just admiring your work with the students of your class. They are acting in a professional manner."

"I guess that you're right, I'm happy for them also. And it seems that your students have banded together, and even with other students. Even the Shiketsu students that are rather boastful are making their ways through the civilians and doing quite good jobs."

Joke nodded again and again while Eri tilted her neck towards Hikari.

"Hikari-chan, do you think Ken-chan and the others will do it?"

"Heeeh, I'm sure that you'll see some amazing things."

Eri looks on with a happy smile on her face, as her fingers touched Naoto's own. Naoto's shy eyes went towards Eri, who looks on with a worried expression on his face.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to brush your fingers..."

"No, that's okay."

Hikari gave them a little smile, as they continued watching the exams go ahead.

* * *

Upon making it to the triage area, Kenji began setting up several medical areas that would make Hikari proud.

Katsuki watched as Kenji directed different students around and also set up different areas depending on who was injured, and how bad their injuries, and she couldn't deny that she was rather interested in how he was able to make sure that everyone had something to do, no effort was wasted, that alone made it quite amazing.

Even Shoto was doing something with the patients despite not having much information about it, but Kenji walked her through it all the while fixing his own patients injuries, and running the triage area, Katsuki thought that was rather impressive to see him do that.

Katsuki bent down towards Kenji, a ready expression on her face.

"Ken...what can I do?"

Kenji was excited that Katsuki was taking this plunge to do this kind of work, knowing that it wasn't her ideal, but it was also something that she was trying her best.

"You can wrap the bandage around this patients leg, make sure that his leg is supported, I've checked him over, and his injuries aren't serious."

Katsuki nodded, doing what Kenji said.

While he did, he went over the different work stations, seeing some injured people were treated to a good level, and he saw that Inasa was coming closer, flying with the two people that were injured before, landing before Kenji.

"Got two injured here."

Kenji brushed a bang of his hair, and placed it behind his ear.

"Right, please place them down right here." Kenji directed his hand towards the left, so Inasa did just that. "Also, if you're free Inasa-san, can you take the ones that have been treated to the safety zone that Shindo-san should have finished setting up."

Inasa saluted.

"Understood! Leave it to me!"

Inasa with his usual boastful expressions, began taking the treated to a different area, with his smile beaming on his face. Kenji exhaled slowly, glad that it seemed Inasa had a chance of heart.

However, when he ran in front of Shoto, who was currently treating an injured person. Inasa and Shoto's eyes met one another, and some unresolved things were going on between them. Kenji also noticed what was happening, and hoped that it would be alright between them.

Inasa then took off with the fixed injured, and Shoto went back to doing what she was doing.

Kenji exhaled slowly, and continued treating the patients.

Momo came running up, and began looking over the situation.

"Momo-chan, gonna need some more bandages."

"Right, I've got some ready to go."

Momo used her Quirk to make a few bandages, passing them out to various people around. She then took off running towards a different location, Kenji mentally thanked her, knowing that she was being asked to run everywhere, but he thought with her diverse Quirk, she'd be one of the most helpful in these kinds of situations.

As they did however, Izuku came running up towards Kenji.

"Ken-kun, I've got a new patient here that needs treating!"

"Right, give him to me."

Izuku made it to Kenji, and passed off the actor to Kenji, who examined him with his eyes.

"Alright, then while you do that Ken-kun, I'm going back to find other people that need saving."

"Right. Good luc-"

Before he could finish off, Kenji and the others heard an explosion going off deeper into the city, but quite close to where they actually wear. A large smoke cloud erupted into the air, as some new people stepped out onto the battlefield.

The first to appear was Gang Orca, strolling along with a bad ass expression on his face, at least Kenji thought so. Then he saw the people within Gang Orca's group, moving forward faster and faster, with arm mounted projectile guns.

And then walking out from behind Gang Orca, was Hana herself, wearing an outfit that looked rather similar to Hikari's own outfit. However, Hana's outfit held what seemed to be a staff strapped to her back, a flashlight on her belt, and then there were the boots. Kenji also saw that the sidekicks of Gang Orca were being deployed to other locations which was worrying.

Shindo managed to arrive just in time, slowly walking forward, seeing the onslaught of people coming closer, and then saw that the helpers of Gang Orca shot forward a barrage of cement towards them that dried fast, so Kenji slammed his hands onto the ground, creating a wall of the earth through his Quirk, blocking several attempts that the enemies tried to attack the Hero's.

"Good move Mikami, we should really do something about those guys."

"Yeah, your Quirk would work great Shindo-san, you can take out a large number of enemies at once, right?"

"I'd like to think so anyway."

Kenji nodded slowly, while Izuku seemed confused by the appearance of Gang Orca, and Hana.

"W-Wait, what's going on Ken-kun….what's Gang Orca doing here? And your Aunt as well..."

"I guess that it isn't just about rescue after all."

Izuku's worried eyes went towards Kenji.

"Y-You mean, we have to fight Gang Orca, Hana, and Gang Orca's sidekicks as well?"

Kenji nodded slowly.

"It seems so. They never said that this was going to be simple. And they never said the Villains attack was over. All they said was a Villains attack had occurred. So I guess that beyond just search and rescue, this is also about defending civilians from the 'Villains' that have arrived here."

"It would make sense...and with the amount of people here...we have to do something Ken-kun."

"Yeah, we have to move these patients away from here!" Kenji called to the others. "Kacchan, we need to get these people out of here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Kenji was surprised that she didn't seem to want to fight Gang Orca, or maybe she did want to, but she knew that this was a priority, something that Aizawa also noticed Katsuki's willingness to put others first before her own will to fight the enemy.

He knew that it was Kenji's influence, but at that moment, it made Aizawa notice that Katsuki said that without any arguments, without even a groan. She knew what she had to do in that moment, and that was something Aizawa appreciated in Katsuki, and seeing her turn.

"Take the ones that can move reasonably well away, everyone else, who can carry those who can't, please follow after Kacchan! We have to assume that the Villains are also going to try and attack the civilians, so we have to make protective walls of Hero's here to keep the civilians safe!"

[Yes sir!]

Kenji was surprised that he was getting so much respect.

[Villains in the forms of Shiketsu's own Sensei, and Gang Orca, have appeared on the scene and are causing havoc, though you Hero's need to continue your rescue efforts while also suppressing the Villains!]

The announcement went over the entire battlefield so everyone could hear it.

Kenji's eyes went towards the enemies as Shoto stepped forward.

"Kenji-kun, I'm going to go and distract the enemies, and lead them away from here."

"Shoto-chan..."

"You can't go in close, so support me from behind, okay?"

Kenji exhaled slowly, nodding his head.

"Just be careful, we can't guarantee they'll hold back on us."

"I know, don't worry, I'll be careful."

Kenji watched as Shoto moved forward through the city. He exhaled slowly, and took his own advice he gave to Ochaco before, fighting down his protective feelings for Shoto, and helped more the civilians out of the area, though he then noticed that Inasa was moving forward as well, going towards the battlefield.

Kenji glanced at Izuku who chuckled awkwardly.

"That's not going to end well….eeh, Ken-kun, I'll stay and help everyone evacuate, you best make sure that nothing happens between them."

"You sure? Don't you want to get in on the action?"

That's what Kenji thought, but Izuku shook his head.

"Normally yes, but...ehehe, I don't think Todoroki-san is going to listen to me if something happens...so you go, and make sure that we're protected, and I'll get everyone away, and then come to support you guys."

"Alright, I'll leave this to you."

Kenji and Izuku split off between each other, with Izuku taking care of the evacuation while Kenji rushed off, hoping that nothing was going to happen between Inasa and Shoto, though he also was worried about the combination of Gang Orca, and Hana, he knew his Aunt wasn't a laughing matter, and with Hana beside him, it was going to be a rather tough battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irina had just finished treating the last of her patients when the call came through about the Villains attack.

Her eyes went towards Tokoyami who was currently helping a few civilians along, and remembered the call that they got from Miki, she also saw Aoyama was trying his best to be rather brave, which she thought was rather amazing, and was glad that he was able to grow stronger.

"Tokoyami-kun, we need to see if we can go and help out in anyway."

"You're right about that, we should go and provide assistance if we can. It seems that no enemies are coming here."

"I think you're right, even then there's still enough students here to defend in case some come. They're concentrating their efforts closer to the battlefield, we can assume that the outskirts are going to be mostly alright."

"Right. I'm sure that we could protect the escaping civilians over in that direction."

Irina nodded, and turned to Aoyama.

"Aoyama-kun, take these patients to the escape location."

"Ah of course, count on me Madam!"

Irina loved the way he spoke, his accent (at least she thought it was his real one, she wasn't sure if he put it on or not) among other things like the way that he was quite flamboyant, she had to like that about Aoyama.

"Yup, I'm counting on you~"

Aoyama placed a hand over his heart, and gave a serious stare.

"To be entrusted by you Madam is a big honour for me. I shall continue showing my strength!"

"Right, good luck!"

"You as well Madam!"

Irina had to admit that she found him oddly sweet.

Tokoyami pulled closer, and took her hand.

"Lets go."

"Right."

Irina then began running to the location along with Tokoyami following closely behind her to see if they can give any kind of assistance to the fight at hand.

* * *

Meanwhile Yasuo, who was helping out with the rescue near a good sized body of water with Ochaco, Camie, and some members of Class 1A, had heard the announcement, and since they were not that far from the battlefield, they could see them in the distance.

"Shiketsu's own Sensei...that's got to be Mom...if she's there then..."

However, before he could move forward, he saw a bunch of men coming closer with some cement guns on their arms, taking aim towards them, and the others.

"We have to protect the civilians!"

Ochaco cried out, putting herself between some defenceless civilians, and the sidekicks of Gang Orca who aimed their guns towards her.

Yasuo watched as some cement bullets came closer towards her, but then were sliced apart by Yasuo's sword, stepping in front of her, and crossed his blade over his body, looking between each and everyone of the sidekicks.

"So, are we going to duel?"

"Do you think you're going to win?!"

One of the sidekicks yelled out, Yasuo however cracked his neck side to side.

"I don't know, we should find out, shouldn't we?"

"Concentrate your fire on this boy here! We can win!"

The men points their guns for Yasuo, and pulls the trigger, shooting off the bullets at a good speed.

Yasuo let out a small breath before swinging his arm outwards, connecting his energy with the air, energizing it, and created a large wall in front of Ochaco, and some of the others, protecting them from the cement blasts.

"T-Thanks."

Ochaco smiled softly, Yasuo nodded slowly, while seeing Camie.

"Hey Utsushimi-san, could you create an illusion of me in the air? And that's going for them so-called Villains?"

"Yeah I guess I could, why?"

Yasuo adopted a smirk on his face.

"Just trust me, I've got an idea."

Camie cocked her head, but since this was Kenji's cousin, she thought that she'd at least try it, so she exhaled her smoke, and created an illusion of Yasuo in the air, shooting downwards towards the Villains themselves.

"Hey, he's trying a frontal assault!"

"Is he that mad or something?!"

"Lets take him down!"

The grunts aimed their guns upwards, and shot off many cement bullets for the illusion of Yasuo, and as predicted, they went through his body, while Yasuo himself swung his sword around like a propeller, which allowed the air around it to swirl, and become stronger and stronger, and he dropped the wall that was defending the others.

The men looked at the real Yasuo who gained a slight grin on his face.

"Time to say goodnight."

Yasuo swung his sword out, which released the power he had built up, the wave of energy swept up the enemies in one burst, sending them hurling towards the large body of water, and took them out of the fight all together.

"Wow, you're pretty strong Yasuo-san!"

Ochaco praised, Yasuo flipped a hand through his hair.

"I don't know about that, I am just trying my best, that's all." Yasuo's eyes went towards the area that Kenji and the others are. "They'll need some power over there."

"Right, we'll continue on here. Good luck."

Yasuo nodded, taking off towards the location that his Mother, and Gang Orca would be in.

He needed to do this.

To fight his Mother, and see where he stood compared to her.

* * *

Laying down within her bed, Yami thought about different scenarios, and about how they were going to progress forward.

But there was something in each scenario that she thought was rather dangerous.

They didn't have to worry about All Might now...

But there was one person that she did have to worry about.

"As much as it pains me, I think it's time for us to get rid of a certain powerful person within this world that could hamper our plans. More than Endeavour, more than any Hero, we need to get rid of him."

Daruma turned towards her with a surprised expression on his face.

"Who are you thinking of getting rid of exactly?"

"Who else but my son, Kuromaru of course. Currently, he's in a coma, and I've managed to find the location he's in through a few contacts of mine."

Daruma's eyebrows raised.

"How do you accomplish this exactly? You are in no state to go and fight."

"Yes, I realize that. However, I have an idea who I'm going to send, who would want to get rid of him just as much as we do."

"I think I understand."

Yami chuckled darkly.

"That's good, I couldn't do this without you, Daruma. Also, how is that power you're cultivating? Is it going according to plan?"

Daruma's face curled upwards sadistically.

"It's coming along nicely Lady Yami." Yami nodded slowly, as Daruma bowed his head towards her respectfully. "Lady Yami, allow me to take care of the necessary details for you."

"I can always count on you, my lovely doctor." Yami watched as the doctor left her side, while she thought about something. " _Though I hold feelings of affection for my son, he's someone that could potentially end us if he wakes up, so we need to get rid of him now before the threat wakes up. I'm sorry Kuromaru, don't worry about your children, I'll take care of them._ "

Yami's face was a mixture of happiness, but also a hint of sadness.

Despite how sadistic she was, it seemed that some shred of humanity did breathe within her, and the thought of her son leaving this world did hurt her.

However, for her future goals, she pushed those emotions down, and allowed only her goal to be her focus.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, All Might went to go and see Reaper, and was quite saddened his friend hadn't woke up at that time, though said he was going to go and see All For One, so we'll see that happening rather soon. Kenji's back on his feet, with Misaki and the others being able to help him out. Ochaco's coming around to her feelings while Momo came to Kenji and pointed out some major worries about Katsuki and Shoto's behaviour's, with Kenji striving to help them.**

 **Then the exam began, with most of the students turning to Kenji, after seeing his ability to make plans against a lot of foes to help them along, with others having their input, and speaking their thoughts. Sakura and Kirishima showing how good of a team they were, and helped save a few people. Shoto tried her best, while Katsuki tried quite hard to keep her temper in check. Kenji's at the triage which works out well considering his Quirk. But then finally, Gang Orca came out with his sidekicks, but not only him, Hana also came strolling out, standing beside him, seems like she's also going to get in on the action.**

 **Then at the end, it seems that Yami's got some plans for getting rid of Reaper, but what she is planning to do, will be revealed in the future.**

 **Next time, the exam ends, so lets see what happens! Thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	67. The Second Phase part two!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **StrikerTj; Yeah, he's quite dependable alright~**

 **Vizard Masky; Well you never know what he might do~ She did show some yeah, she's got some humanity in her, however twisted that is. I'll probably do the movie since I did the first one. Thanks very much!**

 **D N Works; It seems that he might yeah, he'll be doing stuff. He'll still be able to kick ass if he needs to. He did suffer a good deal during that battle, but there's still fight in him yet. Yeah, they have quite a fun cute relationship huh. Miki's Kenji's cousin, she's 15 years old. Yeah, they're talented students alright. It depends who's fighting, we saw back in the USJ arc that Reaper beat Thirteen pretty easily, if it's just the Quirks, then probably Death would eventually win out, Black Hole is powerful, but still can be gotten around.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He is yeah, lets hope he can get up in time~ Unofficial leader yeah. Yup, he's trying his best to help those two out. She's willing to at least be his friend, Miki's a kind girl. Yasuo will show some more stuff this chapter. Yeah, they're gonna be quite difficult in battle~**

 **Roxas Itsuka; Thanks very much! Yeah, they have a good friendship huh? It's gonna be fun~ She was immensely struggling, with Kenji by her side, she pulled it off somehow. Don't worry, nothing too bad. It's gonna be quite the fight yeah~ She's not a complete monster, she does have some remorse for what she's doing, she's just more convinced she's doing it for the right reasons. It seems they have a cute friendship with one another.**

 **KarmaChaos5; He did yeah, Kuromaru might wake up soon enough~ Yup, together they did quite well. He did yeah, Kenji stepped up. It will be quite the challenge with those two. Yami's back to plotting, which is never good, and now she's after her own son! Lets see what happens with him.**

 **Chiaki Forever; Yeah, it's a great name. He might very well take off rather soon huh. Yup, they managed to work together to create a good zone for the students to rescue and now fight. Momo did what she thought best for the class. Yeah, even Inasa can see that they all need to pull together, and thought about Kenji since he pulled the class together during the first part of the exam. Sakura will be alright yeah, and that's a cool name! Fits her. Aizawa can see something's not right. Those two together will be rather dangerous! She does yeah, Yami's after killing Kuromaru. We'll see who passes, and yeah, I do have plans for an alternative to that.**

 **Guest 1; Thanks for the votes! I'm sure it will be~ Chitose would be a cool sub for him.**

 **Guest 2; Probably is yeah. They will do yeah, they need more exposure.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! It seems that he is waking up yeah. Daisuke's Quirk can be used to move things about, create certain disasters with water among other things like that. No, there's no more outsider interference. He's got some ideas about them yeah. Momo wishes to help~ Glad you liked their scene. They can see that he can lead rather well, so they chose to rely on him, and do their parts. Yeah, Sakura and Kirishima work well together. Miki can handle herself~ He helped them with their exam and couched them on. They can see it happening. They're more civil yeah. Yup, Hana's in the fight, and we'll see her fighting this chapter. It seems she has yeah. Those magic's look great to me. She basically is yeah haha. Those ideas look great to me! I could see a moment like that happening with the sword. Maybe he could call him out on that haha. I could see him saying things like that. Yeah, that looks great to me! Sure, I could see Kenji doing something like that with Endeavour. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem hehe.**

 **AlphaOmega; It seems that he might be yeah, what's gonna happen with him, we'll soon see~ It seems so yeah, personal growth with his comrades trusting in his abilities. She is yeah, lets see how Izuku responds to that! Momo could see that they might need some, help in that regards, so she turned to Kenji, someone they'd listen to, for help. We'll see them in this chapter showing some more skills.**

 **Neonlight01; He is yeah, lets hope that he manages to wake up in time. He has yeah, Kenji's been growing both in power and personally. It did yeah, it's going to be a tough battle for them both.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Second Phase part two!**

Having seen Hana stroll out, was a surprise to Hikari. She couldn't believe that she was going to be on the battlefield. More importantly, while her kids were in the exam.

Was it because she was looking for a fight with her kids to see how they had improved?

"God, Hana, and Gang Orca together. They are going to be a powerful duo. I'm not sure how they're going to be able to win without teaming up. Though it seems that Shoto-chan and Inasa-kun are going to be going for the fight ahead. I'm not sure what to make of it. But I do think it was a pretty good idea having those two team up, this year there are many powerful Hero candidates, and seeing Gang Orca on his own would be rather difficult to face them all."

"It's pretty smart for them to make that call. I agree with you and what you said. Though, it also makes this twice as hard as if it was just one of them on their own. So, I wonder what they're going to do to combat this new power?"

Aizawa added, Joke nodding strongly.

"Ooh yeah! But it seems between them that they're going to be suffering quite a bit during this fight. I hope that son of yours can keep them from fighting Hikari-chan~"

"Yeah, I think that he'll be able to do it. But their Quirks together, it will be rather dangerous. I've seen their teamwork before, they wont be easy to be brought down."

Misaki overlooked the battle area, and cupped her hands together.

"I hope they'll be able to win."

Hikari placed her hand on top of Misaki's head, giving it a small pat.

"Of course, I'm sure that they'll try their best."

"Yes, Ken-chan will be able to do it!"

"Hmmm, I hope that he can sweetie."

Hikari spoke with Eri, who seemed to be watching with keen interest.

"P-Papa..."

Naoto let out a worried sound, though Eri gently petted his hand.

"It's okay, Ken-chan will help everyone out."

"Y-Yes, Papa will be able to win...I hope..."

Naoto wished them luck within his mind, watching the next phase about to start.

* * *

Mineta, who had heard the announcement, was stood near Miki, who remained calm and in control, while the young man himself was freaking out about what he had just heard, while Miki observed what was happening with Kenji and the others.

[Hey Miki, I need you to coordinate the evacuation of the civilians, while also sending some back up here, we'll do our best to distract.]

"Right, leave it to me. With Mom and Gang Orca, you'll need it, be safe."

[Yeah, you too.]

Miki finished off the conversation as Mineta began to shake.

"There's actually a Villain attack here!? I'm worried! What are we going to do about that?!"

Mineta freaked out at the idea of being attacked by Villains, he wasn't prepared.

Miki bent down towards Mineta, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry my sweet, I just need to help a few more people lead the civilians away. I'm going to take care of you, remember?"

"Y-Yes! I remember very much so!"

She let out a large smile, as she hugged him to her body, which made him gain a large grin on his face.

But then a few people with the cement guns began coming closer towards them.

Mineta's eyes widened in worry, while Miki looked on with an unsure expression on her face.

"I guess that they're trying to cut off communications between the Hero's here. It makes sense that they'd try and do that."

"B-But, what are we going to do Miki-chan?! I don't want to be finished off!"

"Mineta-kun, don't worry about that, we can handle this together."

Mineta wasn't even sure if she was speaking truth.

But the men came closer and closer, while Miki exhaled slowly.

"Mineta-kun, take my hand."

"Hmmmmm? But why? Though holding your hand Miki-chan would be amazing~"

Mineta's smile grew larger and larger at the thought of holding her hand.

Miki gave him a curious look as the men aimed their guns towards them.

"Because you're going to spin right round." Miki crossed her fingers, and then pointed them at the enemies. "Linker Spinner!"

Miki shot off many spheres of her white energy which hit some of the members with her Quirk, marking them.

Then Miki marked Mineta once he grabbed her hand, so she lifted the young boy up, and grinned.

"M-Miki-chan?"

Mineta let out a nervous cry, while Miki continued to grin.

"You spin me right round! Baby right round! Like a record baby, right round~!"

Miki began twirling around in place, going faster and faster.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Because she was, Mineta let out scream after scream, tears streaming out of his eyes, his body flailing in the air, and because of that, along with Miki marking the enemies, their sight matched Mineta's own, and because he was spinning around, they also felt like they were spinning around making them feel sick from the spinning.

"Don't worry Mineta-kun, you're going to be okay!"

Miki herself, despite spinning so fast, didn't seem to be suffering the same side effects, which Mineta took note of. She seemed to be acting normal, and didn't even seem to care that she was spinning, so he guessed that she was probably used to spinning so fast, something of a Super Move for her to use.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

"MY EYES ARE SWIMMING!"

"I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO THROW UP!"

"IT'S HER QUIRK, SHE'S ABLE TO LINK PEOPLE TOGETHER, RIGHT!?"

"THEN THAT'S WHY I FEEL LIKE I'M SPINNING REALLY FAST!"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!"

The members of Gang Orca's sidekicks began swaying around, their eyes swimming from what Miki had done to them.

"This is my chance!"

Miki chooses this moment to take Mineta's hands while stopping the spinning, and rip off the balls from his head, and throw them towards the staggering enemies, pinning them down to the ground when they stepped onto the balls that were scattering on the ground. She also managed to get a few balls sticking to the bodies which is what she wanted.

"I-I don't feel well!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mineta-kun, I'll make it up to you!"

Seeing them stopped, Miki put Mineta down, and rushed forward. Using what she had learned from her Mother, she leapt forward, and sent off a strong kick for the enemies, knocking one down onto another sphere, stepping on him, and swept a kick across a few enemies which bent their bodies backwards just enough so they'd stick to each other with the balls on their bodies.

Miki landed on the ground after delivering a final kick, and saw that they were all stuck down to the ground, or to each other, and gave a bright smile, taking one of the cement guns off the sidekicks arms, and placed it on her own arm.

"Hmmm, this would be quite a good gun for me. Yeah, I could make them stop after messing with their senses."

Her eyes went to Mineta, seeing him hunched over on the ground, and looked as if he was going to throw up.

She strolled over, placing a hand on his back.

"Sorry Mineta-kun, you did amazing. I didn't mean to make you feel sick. It was the only thing I could think of."

Mineta looked like he was going to faint.

Because of the spinning, it was like he was going to die.

"N-No...it's fine...ugggh..."

Miki felt guilty about what had happened to Mineta, so she nodded to herself.

"Can I do anything to make you feel better?"

That...made Mineta stop.

His eyes went towards Miki's kind face, and adopted a slightly shy face, which made Miki place a finger to her lips in wonder.

"Mineta-kun, is something wrong?"

"N-No...I just...perhaps a..."

"You want a hug?"

Mineta nodded slowly, so Miki gently hugged the young man, which took Mineta to paradise.

He didn't care about anything else.

He was within the arms of Miki, and for that, it made everything feel better.

"There, there Mineta-kun, you did well sweetie."

Mineta sunk into her arms, and didn't want to let go either, this was something amazing for him.

* * *

Kenji managed to catch up with the others while finishing his call with Miki, seeing the advancement of the Villains.

"Shoto-chan, Inasa-san, I think it would be best if you two handle Gang Orca together. He's a strong opponent."

Kenji spoke up, seeing how they were moving forward.

But then he saw that a few of Gang Orca's sidekicks were aiming their cement guns towards the people evacuating, so Kenji placed his hands onto the ground, and announced "Over Life and Death, Earth Wall!" and the earth began to be shaped.

The earth shot out, and created a giant wave that cut off the cement guns that fired off the cement itself to block the attacks, but Gang Orca merely gave a creepy smile that a Villain would wear, as Shindo came shooting out from behind the wall.

"Mikami! I'll keep these guys away!"

Shindo placed his hand on the ground, and unleashed his Quirk, creating a large tremor which ruptured the earth in different places, bringing down several of Gang Orca's sidekicks, but in that moment, Gang Orca appeared before Shindo himself.

"Sorry, but you think rushing into battle like that is a good idea?"

Shindo let out an exasperated breath, wondering what was going to happen.

When a volley of Death energy shot forward mixed together with Shoto's fire.

"This should keep them at bay Kenji-kun."

"Yeah, our combined technique, Black Flames!"

Gang Orca's eyes widening at the side, and thrust his head in that direction, letting off a large sonic attack, combating the black flames that the pair shot off. The flames hit the attack and tackled the attack as strongly as they could, though it seemed that the black flames were slowly getting through by the sweat that formed on Gang Orca's head, dripping more, something that Kenji noticed.

" _These flames are intensely hot. If I'm caught more in this, then it could be disastrous._ "

Gang Orca thought to himself, while Shindo came to the left hand side of Kenji and the others.

"Thanks for the save, almost got taken out then. Though even if he did, a sonic attack wouldn't have finished me off completely due to my Quirk shaking my body everyday."

"No problem." Kenji replied, then turned to Inasa. "Inasa-kun, his sonic attack is quite strong, try and use your wind to bring up our attack!"

"Got it, leave it to me!"

Inasa adopted a small smirk on his face, and placed his hands outwards. The flames of Death that Kenji and Shoto released were caught up in a whirlwind that Inasa had created, bringing up the black flames higher and higher, before using the expert control he had to bring down the house on top of Gang Orca himself, who let sweat drip off his body as he felt the intense heat coming closer and closer to his body.

However, just before it could hit Gang Orca, Hana came dashing in with high speed, grabbing his large body and moved out of the way, the black flames slamming against the earth, and scorched them with the intensity of the attack they released.

Kenji's eyes shot for Hana who gave a wicked smile on her face, before she moved forward at a high speed. She moved almost as fast as Hikari could, appearing before the four of them, swinging out her staff at a high speed.

"Hah! As if that would work!"

Inasa attempted to blast Hana with some wind, when she slammed her staff onto the ground, releasing her energy downwards. Kenji and the others attempted to pull back, when the energy sunk through their shoes, and entered their legs, as Hana withdrew her staff, and took out what seemed to be ordinary stones, launching them at the kids legs, and when they hit, terrible pain rippled right through them, so much so that they let out a collective cry, and fell downwards onto the ground.

"So, you thought I'd simply allow you to attack me like that? I don't think so kids-"

"Try this!"

Shoto shot off some of her fire for Hana, who retracted backwards. The flames spread quite far, but Hana back-flipped away from them all, while Kenji sent out a pulse of Life around him to quickly help the others back to their feet.

"Oh my God, that really hurt. What did she just do to us?"

Inasa wondered as Shindo answered.

"What she did was increase the sensitivity of our legs, so even a stone like that which usually wouldn't hurt, would cause immense pain. She's the Enhancing Hero. She's known to be able to take out legions of enemies with a single attack. If Todoroki didn't fire then, we could have been in quite a bit of trouble."

As he spoke, Gang Orca had used the chance to come in close. His hand stretched out towards Shoto, so Kenji jumped upwards, summoning his wings behind him, and sent off a powerful kick towards Gang Orca's body.

Gang Orca raised his arm, and took the powerful kick on, and was surprised by the physical strength that Kenji was able to muster up. But Gang Orca stood his ground, and was only slightly pushed back by the intense kick that Kenji had released.

But that gave Shoto sometime to summon some powerful flames, and unleashed them hard for Gang Orca. Gang Orca went to retreat from the flames, when he felt the earth wrapping around his body, seeing Kenji using his Quirk on the ground.

"If you're all doing it, then I will as well!"

Inasa summoned his winds around him, and threw them towards Gang Orca. At the same time, the wind hit the flames, and pushed them away slightly. Shoto and Inasa's eyes locked, Kenji could see some tension within the air, as the flames and wind slammed against Gang Orca's body.

As they did that, Shindo placed his hand on the ground, and unleashed his vibration Quirk, forcing Hana to leap backwards before she could be hit, allowing Gang Orca's body to be slammed away from them, digging into the ground, while Shoto and Inasa panted slightly.

"Your flames got in the way then, my attack could have finished him off."

"He's weak to flames, so it makes sense that my attack would be the one that would harm him the most."

Inasa let out an annoyed grunt.

It seemed despite beginning to accept that Shoto was different than when he had first met her, he also wasn't exactly thrilled about it.

"Though I can see you're a bit different, I can still see some of Endeavour within your eyes."

Shoto's eyes narrowed upon Inasa, and a small spark of hatred rang through her.

"So, because of my Father...it is true after all."

Shoto gave Inasa annoyed eyes who did the same thing.

Kenji also noticed that a few people were commenting about some of the words that Shoto and Inasa were saying to each other.

"Hey you two, don't fight about it. You two can achieve something amazing together if you try your best. Alright?"

Kenji spoke softly, trying to connect the pair of them.

Shoto and Inasa looked at the other, before turning their heads sideways.

Hana let out a soft little smile, as she quickly shot forward towards Kenji and the others.

The speed she had, even Shoto was surprised by it, and stomped on the ground, unleashing a wave of ice for her body.

"My, we're going to be dealing with the Ice Princess. How cute."

But Hana took out her staff, spinning it around dangerously, and thrusted it forward, ripping right through the ice itself, causing it to shatter which surprised Shoto that she had enough physical strength to break her ice without having a strength enhancement Quirk.

"Kenji-kun, how can we beat someone like her?"

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, seeing that the others were evacuating the people from the station, even Katsuki was which Kenji thought was wonderful. But Kenji also thought about who was going to fight Hana, she was a powerful opponent, and as he was, he wouldn't be able to take them down immediately.

Hana got close, and went to strike Shoto when Kenji thrust his hand forward, shooting off a wave of Death. But using her quick movements, Hana leapt backwards, narrowly dodging the attack.

"She's a close ranged fighter. I'm not so good with them."

Inasa admitted, Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

"I know what you mean, she can also attack from a good distance away as well. Together, they're going to be highly difficult to fight...but, Shoto-chan, Inasa-san, Gang Orca is a killer whale so Shoto-chan and Inasa-san, your Quirks together should be able to beat-"

"Very good, Kenji." Hana spoke up, waving a hand through her hair. "However, you're forgetting about my Quirk, aren't you?"

Hana pointed her fingers like a gun, and shot them for Shoto, Inasa, Shindo and Kenji.

Inasa uses his wind to avoid the energy, while Shoto attempted to raise an ice shield. But the energy sunk through the shield, and hit her ears, while Kenji skidded to the side as Shindo ducked down.

Hana placed a hand over her chest, and brought out a microphone that she held on her hip, Kenji's eyes widening.

"No!"

Kenji placed his hands over Shoto's ears just before Hana screamed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Shoto's hearing had increased so high that the yell from Hana was so overpowering that Shoto fell down to her knees, cupping her hands over her ears, Kenji bent down towards her, seeing Shoto in pain from the attack, and placed a hand over her ear, sending in his Life energy to help steady her from the painful sonic attack.

"A-Ah...that's painful..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Shoto-chan. I didn't think she'd go right out like that."

Shoto felt her ears still felt the pain from what Hana had just done.

Kenji saw that Gang Orca however was relentless, and had released his ultrasonic wave towards all four of them. Kenji placed his hand outwards, and shot off his Death energy to destroy the ultrasonic combating it, as he let out a small wince, the area that his wounds are from the first fight were beginning to hurt a little more.

But he wouldn't give up, while Shoto thought about Hana.

" _Her speed is quite amazing, she's quick to use her abilities and make good judgement calls when needed, she truly is Hikari-sensei's sister._ " Her eyes went towards Kenji seeing that his face was showing the growing pain he felt. "Kenji-kun, are you feeling okay?"

She knew that he wasn't, but she wanted to ask all the same, Kenji nodded as Gang Orca pushed more power into his attack, forcing Kenji backwards slightly, and felt the pain of his wound ripping through his body.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Kenji pushed more of his power into the attack, and managed to push Gang Orca backwards slightly from the increased power that Kenji was releasing, Gang Orca had to admit that the power Kenji was releasing was rather interesting to see.

Shoto still showed some of her worry, as Hana cocked her hand, and shot off some light towards them.

"We can't take that head on, nor can it be stopped by shields, we need to move out of the way."

Shoto, Inasa and Shindo did just that, moving out of the way of the energy of Hana's, but Kenji's eyes widened when seeing it coming closer, and attempted to move, when seeing from behind him that there were some people still evacuating, so if he moved then the ultrasonic wave would hit them, so he stayed still, pumping out some more Death energy, as Hana's energy hit Kenji's ears.

"Oh God..."

Kenji knew what was coming next, and wished that he didn't have to experience it.

Hana took out her microphone, and screamed deeply into it, which rang through Kenji's ears so loud that he thought that he was going to pass out, it was so switched up by Hana's Quirk that even the small sounds being released from his own Quirk was ringing in his ears, so Hana's screams felt like he was going to pass out.

But what surprised Hana was that despite suffering through that, he still was going strong, and staying awake through the intense screaming and raising of his hearing, all the while he was fighting off Gang Orca's attack.

" _I have to give that boy some credit. He easily could have dodged out of the way, but those innocents would have been caught up in the attack. He chose to suffer from that attack, rather than allow innocents to be potentially hurt from the ultrasonic wave from Gang Orca._ "

Shoto looked towards Shindo, and exclaimed "Shake my ice apart!" as Shoto shot off a large wave of ice. She went almost to her limit with the ice, and the giant mass of ice headed right for Hana, who let out small laughs, pulling backwards, but then saw that from Shindo's Quirk, large chunks of ice began shattering off of the attacks, falling down to the ground heavily.

"Inasa, use your wind and launch the attack at Gang Orca!"

"Yeah, I got this!"

Inasa's hands swirled around, and a tornado of wind shot forward, catching large chunks of the ice, and launched them at Gang Orca. Gang Orca's eyes widened at the sight, changing his attack from Kenji, who he thought was going to stop, and shot his ultrasonic waves towards the incoming large chunks of ice, shattering them apart.

However, Gang Orca was surprised when Kenji's Death energy continued forward, slamming right against his body, digging into his body and despite his killer whale like body being quite durable, his Death ripped right through the defense, and smashed his body down into the ground, creating some wounds across Gang Orca's body.

But because of that, Kenji fell down to the floor, letting out some pained cries, while Shoto moved closer, bending down towards him, seeing his hands over his ears, and was trying to use his Life Quirk to heal the pain that he felt.

"Kenji-kun, you're going to be okay. You did really well in saving those people."

"M-My ears hurt..."

Shoto gently embraced the young boy, while he tried to regain his senses.

Gang Orca eyes then went towards Kenji who was being in quite a bit of pain, but also how he managed to damage him, it was rather interesting to see.

" _That boys power broke through my defenses, it seems that his destructive power isn't a joke. He's rather powerful, and is resilient. Also, it seems that the others have begun working better as a team. That girl, Shoto Todoroki, I had heard that she was unwilling to work with others, but she then formed a countermeasure against both myself, and Hana-chan, while protecting that boy Kenji Mikami. It seems that they've grown rather well. But even then, they still have a long way to come._ "

Gang Orca saw his sidekicks all charging for Kenji and the others.

"There's no end to them!"

Inasa declared, and went to blast them, when the area turned dark.

More than dark, it seemed to become night very fast.

Inasa looked for the culprit, and saw Irina's wires blocking off the sun, casting darkness in an enclosed area, allowing for Dark Shadow to grow larger, and larger, his large claw like hand came crashing down, scooping up a good chunk of them, and threw them away from the area.

"Heh, well done Dark Shadow!"

"Irina!"

Kenji announced happily, who gave a salute.

"Yup, we came to help out. We'll keep these sidekicks away from you guys, just keep Gang Orca, and our Aunt away from here." Her eyes went towards Gang Orca, and she felt her cheeks reddening with embarrassment. "Ooh my God! Gang Orca! Hey, it's me!"

Gang Orca looked towards Irina and saw her waving with a red face.

He gave a slight wave back, as she giggled.

"If it isn't a bother, can I have an autograph later on!?"

Her voice couldn't be held back. She was so excited that she was even shaking with excitement and anticipation.

"Yes, of course."

Irina placed a finger to her lips, and shuddered.

"You are amazing Gang Orca! Everyone says you look like a Villain, but you couldn't look more heroic to me!"

Shoto glances at Irina who continues to giggle while looking at Gang Orca.

"Kenji-kun, I've been wrong in the past because I am not that good in understanding the emotions of people, but I believe your sister is showcasing signs of affection for Gang Orca."

Kenji sweat dropped.

"No, you're right on the money this time."

"Oh...I see, then I am quite pleased with myself for seeing the very subtle hints."

Kenji gave an awkward smile, thinking " _There's nothing subtle about how Irina's acting._ " and just allowed Shoto to have this win.

Irina then bowed her head, and runs off to take on the sidekicks of Gang Orca.

"I'll go and help them!"

Shindo yelled, running forward towards Irina and began helping her, and Tokoyami with Dark Shadow.

Gang Orca clicked his tongue, and went to move, when a "Have this!" came from the air, and from up high, a mass of energy came flying down towards him, which surprised Gang Orca, who raised his arms to block the shot, however the shot was rather powerful, and managed to crumble Gang Orca's stance, enough for Shoto to charge up her fire, and shoot it off in a powerful stream.

Gang Orca knew that if that attack reached him, then it could spell out some trouble for him, and possibly could end him or at least give him some damage that he'd rather not receive at this moment in time.

Fortunately, Hana came shooting for Shoto, swinging her staff at Shoto who had to pull away.

Yasuo glanced at Hana, and then at Gang Orca, and then at his Mother once more.

"I'll take on my Mother, you guys handle Gang Orca."

"Yasuo, wait!"

Kenji tried to warn, but Yasuo charged for his Mother, and came at her with his sword energized. She raised her staff, clashing with the young man, and sparks went off between their weapons, Hana giving a surprised look.

"Attacking your Mother, Yasuo? You're quite bold as of late."

"Perhaps you're right, but I need to do something against you, and this is it!"

Yasuo pushed more energy into his sword, trying to cleave right through the staff, however Hana spun her staff around, and knocked Yasuo's blade away from him, and went to deliver a fist for her son in the stomach, when Kenji shot off his Death, nailing Hana's upper body, and slammed her away.

"Yasuo, and I will deal with my Aunt, you guys take care of Gang Orca!"

Kenji rushed to Yasuo's side, despite feeling some pain.

He looked towards his cousin, who gave an unsure look back.

"So, we're fighting together, are we?"

"If we intend to beat her, then we have to, don't we?"

Yasuo wasn't sure about it.

His feelings on the matter were still rather complex, but he knew that in the end, he'd have to take that kind of risk, so he agreed with a nod of his head, and took off running after his Mother with Kenji following behind him to offer some support.

* * *

Kenji and Yasuo caught up to the blasted away Hana who skids to her feet, and faces both boys down. They were in an area with some large broken buildings around them, but also a good flat surface before them, Kenji and Yasuo taking up some stances between them against the older woman.

"So, I'm going to be fighting you two. I'm surprised that you didn't ask for more people to come."

"I didn't need anyone else to come Mom."

Yasuo said it with a strong face, Hana tilting her neck.

"Why's that son?"

Hana seemed to be genuinely in wonder about what her son was thinking about right now.

"Because, I wanted to see how far I've come in my own power against you Mom. For so long, I've been trying to live up to the expectations of the legacy you, and Aunt Hikari, and Dad have left behind in your wake. I want to show how strong I am!"

Hana was happy about her sons determination, while Kenji looked between the Mother and son duo.

" _It feels like the time when I fought my own Mother during the exam at the end of the term. It was also quite emotional for me...I wonder how Yasuo is feeling right now? Does he feel the same as I did back then?_ "

While Kenji thought about it, Yasuo ran his fingers through the air, and shot off energized air for Hana's body, who flipped through the air, dodging all of the strikes, while Yasuo announced towards Kenji.

"Back me up from here, I'll go in close."

"Right."

Kenji allowed Life and Death to swirl around his body, as Yasuo energized his body, increasing his speed, and shot off at high speed. Hana lets out a small laugh, her eyes glowing brightly.

"I can see you son, did you forget I can increase my own body as well? My eyesight is better than twenty twenty right now, it's able to see fast moving people, and that includes you my boy!"

Hana reacted to the speeding Yasuo, who came at her with a sword swing, only for her to parry the attack, knocking it left, which allowed his energy to shoot out, slicing through the ground heavily, as Hana thrusted her staff towards Yasuo's torso.

However, Kenji stomped onto the ground, unleashing his Quirk onto the ground and changed it into something akin to a world of stone spears, Hana's eyes widened with surprise at the sight before her, but she jumped between the different stone spears that were being formed.

Yasuo however used these as a chance to attack, charging up the air around his sword, and swung it sideways, unleashing several thin crescent shaped waves of energized air, Hana couldn't believe the good team work that they were applying.

Rather than take the crescent shaped waves, she swung her staff at the ground which broke some of it off, Kenji was surprised that her staff was so durable to do something akin to that, and used her staff expertly to toss the small chunks of earth towards the young boys attack.

Clashing together, Yasuo's attacks sliced through the earth chunks, continuing onward's while Kenji tightened his fist, thrusting it at Hana with Death being released at a fast speed, Hana exhaled slowly, spinning her staff, and swung it forward, swinging her staff forward which combated the Death energy itself, slamming it away from her as if it wasn't that strong at all.

"H...How did you do that?"

Kenji was surprised.

However Hana showed a small smile.

"This staff was specially made to be durable, and also, to be able to combat Quirks like yours Kenji, and you Yasuo. I have a few friends that are quite handy with gadgets, so this allows me to fight up close with enemies such as yourself."

Hana had been someone who disliked Kuromaru for a long time, and so to fight him, she of course would make something that could withstand the Death Quirk. That's why the staff didn't even seem to be damaged, and she also made it strong enough to destroy the ground it hit, which made him wonder how strong she had to be to wield that staff with such accuracy that she had.

Yasuo however landed on the ground near Kenji, pointing his sword at his Mother.

"I still wont lose Mom! I need to understand something!"

Hana cracked an eyebrow upwards.

"And what's that then sweetheart?"

"It's...I have to understand about many things now, I held onto my hatred for so long...but now. I can't even think straight. Looking at you Mom, you seem to be so together, while I'm crumbling under my own emotions!"

Hana's face lowered.

"I'm not that together Yasuo. I'm just better at hiding it than you are."

Yasuo was surprised by his Mother's answer, while Kenji exhaled slowly.

"Then...what am I supposed to feel right now? I don't know what to think...I spoke to Dad before, and he said he was proud of me and Miki...but, when I think about it, because of me...I had stopped Kenji from helping out...I had been so unwilling to listen that anything that anyone said wouldn't bother me. I had been so focused on trying to be good, and in the end...I caused more harm than good."

"No, Yasuo..."

Kenji could see the pain on his face.

It seems to have effected him more than they had thought.

Even Kenji couldn't think about it as he had to think about Hajime, and Aki...and right now, he couldn't do that.

"I did...I didn't listen to anyone! Miki kept trying to tell me to not go so far, to not be lost in my feelings...but, I didn't listen...and I see what happened to you Kenji, your wounds...even now, it's partly my fault that you got so hurt...I never meant to cause you so much pain...or anyone."

"Yasuo, these wounds aren't your fault. We both had things to settle during that fight."

"But even then...I know why we moved to this location. It's because of a Villain attack, wasn't it?" Kenji and Hana didn't lock eyes with him. "You don't have to say anything, it was obvious. And when I saw you Mom, I saw your eyes filled with rage. Was it...the woman that had crippled Dad?"

"...Yes, it was her, who had infiltrated. I felt angered that I couldn't take revenge on her for your Father."

"And also...that boy. I'm no idiot Kenji, that boy looked like your double almost with different coloured hair. But apart from that, and his eyes perhaps I didn't see his eyes, his face was a spitting image of you. And that girl Misaki, and that other girl Sakura from your class...they look like you...why do they look like you?"

Kenji didn't know how to say it.

It was going to be a conversation that would take a while to explain.

Hana looked between the young boys, then towards herself.

She thought about it herself, and got the quick version of who they were, and give her nephew a kindness that she hadn't done for so long, she decided to turn the conversation away from that, and turn it onto her instead.

"All this time Yasuo, I should have been setting a good example of how to live, and how to control yourself. But, I didn't set a good example at all. I also got close in my emotions, and those feelings were put onto you and Miki. I pushed my negative feelings onto you both..."

"Mom..."

Yasuo pulled forward, when Hana stomped onto the ground.

"Those years...it's my fault Yasuo with what happened. If we adults hadn't of been...if we hadn't of put personal feelings ahead of you kids feelings, then you could have grown up together, you could have gone to the same school, and been there for each other, big sister and I could have been there for each other...it's my fault Yasuo, Kenji...Miki, she understood something that took me so long to think about."

Confronting the bottled up feelings she felt.

Though she and Hikari had begun making up.

She had to think about all of the times that they could have been there to comfort each other.

"Mom, please...don't blame yourself."

Hana felt tears creeping up in her eyes, but she refused to shed them in front of her son, and her nephew.

"Yasuo...Miki had such a level head. She's quite like your Dad in that respect. I'm always leading with my emotions...he leads with his head and thinks about situations rather than getting hot blooded like me...you know, in the end, he's quite a Hero. Saving your cousin, and my sister...even though it cost him the use of his legs, it made me love him all the more by how brave he could be. He said to me that even with the loss of his legs, he'd still try his best to be my Hero...and he is my Hero."

Yasuo's tears began to form while Kenji could feel the emotions the pair had felt.

They hadn't really talked about it before.

How they both truly felt about what happened to Yasuo's Father, and Hana's husband.

Kenji didn't know what to say, but he was going to be there for them both emotionally.

"I have said awful things in the past, things that I regret...I hated myself for what I had said...I should have kept my wits about me, and thought about it like Miki did, rather than just allowing my anger guide me."

Yasuo wasn't used to seeing his Mother getting out her emotions, and because of that, it was rather beautiful, and tragic how she felt.

"I used to hear what you said to Dad...how you felt saddened by the decisions you made, but didn't know how to make a step...I didn't know what to think. I liked Kenji and Aunt Hikari, but I also felt angry about Dad's career being cut short because of that night, and hearing about Reaper...for so long I thought that he was truly horrible. I didn't know...that he was also suffering as well."

"Yasuo, you have an amazing chance to surpass me one day, and become a very top tier Hero. I will use my powers to fight you, and show you how tough a Hero has to be, and how far you've got to go! Get ready to fight me Yasuo, Kenji! Because I'm not going to stop! I hope you both can handle it!"

Yasuo could see how strong his Mother was being, so he was going to do his best.

* * *

Hikari, having heard what Hana was saying, lowered her head.

"Hana..."

Aizawa glanced at the white haired woman, seeing sadness on her face.

"It seems that Hana truly is regretting the past."

"Yeah, it seems so...even I feel regret over the past. But, it seems that we're getting back to a better relationship again. And it seems that Hana is going to testing her boy, and my own...and the way she looked at Kenji...it wasn't malice which to me is amazing...I think this fight needed to happen for Yasuo, and Hana to understand their feelings about the past and move forward."

"Yes, I'd agree. It seems though she's not holding back. Are you worried?"

Hikari let out a large smile.

"I'm excited to see what happens, I want to see how strong my sister, my nephew Yasuo, and my baby Kenji have become!"

Aizawa allowed a rare smile on his face, folding his arms and watched with the others to see what was going to happen next.

* * *

Back to the fights Irina, Shindo, and Tokoyami were dealing with the majority of Gang Orca's sidekicks who were releasing cement bullets towards them.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them!"

Irina's fingers went outwards, catching each and every cement bullet that was sent towards her, and managed to knock it away from the area.

"Wow, your Quirk is quite useful."

Shindo praised, Irina gave a light smile.

"Thanks, I'm just trying my best, that's all."

"Then I'll do my best also!"

Irina watched as they continued firing off their attacks, so Shindo erupted the ground around them with his vibrate Quirk, and tore through the ground in chunks.

However, some managed to jump upwards, and took aim against Shindo, firing off several bullets of cement towards Shindo. Shindo grimaced, and thought about what he was going to do next…

When Katsuki came yelling "Die!" and fired off an intense explosion that ripped right through the cement bullets themselves while Mina came forward, throwing her acid at the cement guns themselves, and melted them away so they couldn't be used anymore.

"Hey guys! We've come to give you assistance!"

As she said it, Katsuki showed a menacing look in her eyes, while the Shiketsu student with the long hair wrapped said hair around the people that had their guns melted away, tangling them up so they couldn't be used anymore.

Miki then came onto the battlefield with Mineta, pointing her fingers at two people and shot off their energy, switching their senses, and because of the sudden switch, they were surprised as Miki fired off her cement gun at the men's feet, stopping them all together while Mineta threw his balls from behind her.

"We've got your backs, the final people are escaping as we speak. Keep fighting Irina!"

"You got it Miki, thanks for coming!"

Irina saw a man coming at her with his cement gun so she leapt upwards, flipping in the air, and thrust her wires downwards, controlling the man's arm, and fired off several cement bullets towards the other attacking members of Gang Orca's sidekicks, taking them down with each and every single blow.

"Hahahaha! Go down with explosions!"

Katsuki exploded forward, getting between a big group of the sidekicks, and spun around while setting off giant explosions, blasting away all of the men that were near her, taking out a big chunk of them, causing others to sweat drop at her power.

"H-Hey, she's getting too excited about this..."

Mina murmured, while Irina nodded slowly.

"Erm...yeah, no comment."

As Irina said it, Tsuyu who had used her camouflage technique appeared with her tongue wrapping around a good chunk of the enemies, throwing them into the air, for Tokoyami to send out Dark Shadow to grab a bunch of their weapons, and destroy them with his claws, and then they fell to the ground to see Irina's wires wrapping around their bodies, forcing them to leap at the others that are charging forcing Gang Orca's sidekicks to defend themselves.

"Ribbit, it seems like we've got this handled, I hope the others are okay."

"I'm sure they are."

Miki replied while ducking and swiped a man's legs, forcing him down onto some balls of Mineta's, trapping him.

"Hahaha! Miki-chan and I are the greatest team ever!"

"Haha, we surely are Mineta-kun!"

The pair laughed together, while Katsuki glanced at Mineta eyeing up Miki, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Hah, that was amazing Irina-chan! You're amazing!"

Shindo exclaimed loudly, glad that Irina was on their side right now, he wasn't sure what they were going to do now that Irina was making their comrades attack each other, it seemed like quite the perfect assault.

"Thanks, Shindo-kun. Now lets finish them off!"

Irina and the others stood in a line, and charged forward to defeat the enemies together.

* * *

With Gang Orca, Shoto and Inasa saw the strong Hero pulling closer and closer, and Inasa immediately shot forward with his Quirk, increasing the incredible winds around him, and created a tornado before him, attempting to try and stop Gang Orca with his intense power.

Gang Orca's body was pushed backwards with each new burst of air that Inasa was sending at him. Gang Orca felt his body being pushed back even more than before, feeling his feet skidding across the ground ever so slightly, Inasa's winds weren't a joke at all.

"Haha! It seems that my winds are becoming able to keep Gang Orca at bay! Todoroki! Use your fire, and lets take Gang Orca down!"

Compared to before, it seemed like Inasa was more willing to cooperate with Shoto.

Shoto herself exhaled slowly, thinking about what he said before about Endeavour, and how she had the same eyes as him.

" _I need to remember...Kenji-kun said it best, I'm not my Father. I can work with Inasa to combat Gang Orca. It's the only way that we're going to have a fighting chance. Yes, I need to do this._ "

Shoto prepared herself.

"Right, lets do this."

Shoto extended her fire hand, gathering the intense flames that she had from her Father's side, but made them her own, and forced them towards the winds, combining them together, Gang Orca's eyes slit themselves at the sight, and jumped out of the way, as the fire managed to catch Gang Orca's leg, and gave it some burns.

Gang Orca rolled on the ground, as Shoto shot off a mass wave of ice, the wave heading harder and faster for Gang Orca. The killer whale Hero thrust his head forward, and released his ultrasonic waves from his head, crashing together with the ice coming for him, breaking apart the ice with how powerful the waves are.

"What are you trying to accomplish by doing this? You know your ice cannot get through my power."

Shoto didn't say anything as a response.

That alone made him wonder what they were up to.

But then he felt from up above, that it was getting hotter and hotter.

Gang Orca's eyes dared to go upwards, and saw that a flaming tornado was coming down on top of him, along with the ice that was still coming for him.

"Damn it!"

Gang Orca stopped attacking the ice to dodge the attack, when he felt the ice freezing him down to the ground, stopping his movements all together.

Gang Orca's widened eyes went towards Shoto who was using both sides.

Because of the ice, he couldn't see their bodies and because of that, their combined fire tornado from up above, couldn't be seen until Shoto had dropped the mass of ice to concentrate on freezing from down below.

" _They're working together even better than before now. That girl also used both sides of her power, something I had been told she wouldn't be able to do so easily. But maybe it's because she's chosen not to move so she can release her powers, and allowing Inasa to control the flames path with his winds, to create an impressive attack._ "

Gang Orca, while thinking about it, thrust his head upwards, releasing his ultrasonic wave that managed to cut off some of the attack, but Inasa manipulated the flaming tornado with his power, and slammed it down on top of the killer whales body, Gang Orca's eyes widening at the feeling of the intense flames.

"Yes! It's working! We can do this together!"

Inasa announced loudly, but Shoto wasn't so sure.

"He's still a very strong Hero, he might not be taken down by that simple attack."

Inasa listened to what Shoto had to say, and though he didn't quite believe it, he was surprised when Gang Orca, despite being bathed in flames, sent more ultrasonic waves upwards, and broke through the fires enhanced by the wind, but his body looked rough from the intense power that they both had released, and sweat was dripping off of him, because he was a killer whale, it was hard for Gang Orca to deal with such heat.

"It seems that you have grown to be quite powerful."

Shoto and Inasa panted from using their Quirks, and went to defend, when Izuku came shooting out of the shadows, using his Full Cowling to get in close, and leap upwards, spinning around, using his Shoot Style, and slammed his foot towards Gang Orca's face.

"I'm sorry Gang Orca!"

Gang Orca raised his arm, and blocked the kick, but was surprised by the power he had. He could see his arm shaking slightly from the kick that Izuku had used, and pushed Izuku backwards, who back flipped in the air, landing on the ground, only for Gang Orca to appear before him, attempting to grab his body.

"You did well, Midoriya. But you're-"

"Don't do that if you love me!"

Gang Orca was stopped, when Izuku recognized the voice.

Then a foot and a fist came flying at Gang Orca, hitting him squarely in the face, and because of his weakened state, his body was sent skidding on the ground, his feet digging into the earth, and standing there, who had attacked them, was Sakura, who had used her Quirk briefly on Gang Orca, and Kirishima stood beside her, in his hardened mode.

"Heeeh, sorry about being late."

"No, you arrived just on time!"

Izuku cheered while Sakura gave a peace sign.

"We'll help you guys out, the last of the civilians are getting taken away now according to Miki-chan!"

"Right, so we only have to hold him off for a little while longer...we can do this."

Shoto looked between them all, then towards Inasa.

"We should allow them to continue fighting for a little while."

"What? Why?"

"So, we can build up our fire and wind combination and send it at Gang Orca who's distracted with them."

Inasa didn't like it, he wished to fight.

But in this instance, he knew that Shoto was right.

"...I guess that you're right. You know…I'm sorry, I didn't think about it before, I didn't want to see it...but, Mikami was right. You have changed...you are willing to work with me."

Shoto's eyes lowered lightly.

"...I remembered before, when you were being boisterous, and running around back at the Entrance Exam for those who got in on special recommendation. Back then...I did ignore you, and I was rather rude...it was only thanks to a few people I know that helped me understand more about emotions, and about myself. It was also thanks to Kenji-kun, who I also fell in love with...who helped me begin to feel better about many things."

Inasa could feel, despite how she spoke, she did begin feeling more than before, and was remorseful about what had happened, and for him, it was enough for him to work with her during this fight, and do their best.

They then charged their powers while Izuku, Kirishima and Sakura took on Gang Orca himself. Gang Orca started off with thrusting his head forward, and unleashed ultrasonic waves from his head, forcing the three of them to dodge out of the way.

But he changed his head in the direction of Sakura and attempted to blast her with his waves, when she had pointed her fingers towards him, shooting off many pink arrows towards him at high speed, Gang Orca knowing what that would mean if he was hit, managed to dodge out of the way…

Or so he thought.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Izuku leapt forward with his shoot style movements, leaping up above Gang Orca, and swung his foot downwards heavily against Gang Orca's body. Gang Orca reached upwards to grab Izuku before he could hand a hit, when Kirishima hardened up his body, nailing a sharp punch into the stomach of Gang Orca as hard as he could.

"Gwaah…"

Kirishima had managed to hit Gang Orca in the wound that Kenji had created before, so that hurt more than he thought, Izuku's foot slamming downwards on top of Gang Orca's head, the smash slamming Gang Orca's head downwards a good deal, knocking the wind out of him for a few moments.

Then Sakura's attack landed against him, causing him to fall in love with her a little bit.

"Gang Orca, please shoot your ultrasonic wave downwards!"

"I...I don't..."

Sakura was surprised that he was fighting off her love.

It wasn't unheard of, it could happen.

"E-Eh, Gang Orca? You love me, don't you?"

Gang Orca peered into the young woman's eyes, and wasn't sure on how to respond.

But because of that indecisiveness, Izuku managed to flip through the air, spinning like a top, and thrusted his foot outwards. The killer whale Hero attempted to take up arms, but because of the feelings for Sakura that were conflicting with his own, his reaction was slow, allowing Izuku to pump his power into the kick, forcing Gang Orca backwards, skidding across the ground while Kirishima smiled gently.

"Hey Sakura, your Quirk is working!"

"He's not falling in love with me though. His will power is amazing."

Izuku heard what they said, and saw how Gang Orca had reacted.

"Sakura-san, I think we can still use your Quirk anyway! If you can keep hitting him with love, then he'll have more conflicting feelings for you that will dull his movements, allowing us to distract him long enough to hold him back for Todoroki and Inasa-san!"

"Yes, I mean if I can help out! Hey, plug your ears, I'll sing so that will make him fall for me gradually!"

""Right!""

Izuku and Kirishima used the items on them to plug their ears, while Sakura concentrated her power on her voice.

"Only my Railgun can shoot it~!"

Sakura began singing that song while Gang Orca turned his slowly madly, deeply falling in love eyes to Sakura.

"Your Railgun...can shoot it...what can it shoot...my head is..."

"Yes, it's working!"

Izuku cheered, leaping forward as did Kirishima who hardened up his body. Izuku came in low with a sweeping kick, Gang Orca was distracted by Sakura's singing to react in time, and managed to land a direct blow on Gang Orca, forcing the man backwards enough for Kirishima to come in with his arms in an X shape, slamming his hardened body against Gang Orca, Gang Orca lost his footing briefly enough for Izuku to back flip upwards with his foot aiming for Gang Orca's chin, smashing against it, and the force enough was able to send Gang Orca sliding.

Izuku smiled at the sight, bouncing off the ground, and flipped to the left of Gang Orca.

Gang Orca felt his head swimming.

His feelings for Sakura were conflicting with his ability to fight.

Kirishima and Izuku managed to get a few good hits in against the Hero, while Sakura continued to sing to distract Gang Orca the best that she could do.

Gang Orca knew that he had to do something.

He couldn't continue on like this.

He'd lose the fight for sure.

His head turned to Sakura in a moment of control, and shot off his ultrasonic waves, which hit her, and because of the paralyzing effect they have, Sakura's body fell down to the floor, while Kirishima let out a small gasp, rushing to her side.

"Sakura!"

He skidded to beside her, helping her sit up, and saw her body shaking slightly.

"K-Kirishima-kun, I'm sorry..."

"No, you did great, don't worry."

As he said it, Gang Orca regained control over his body, and turned to the incoming Izuku, placing his head in that direction. He went to send off an ultrasonic wave when Izuku shot like a bolt of lightning left, and right, trying to confuse Gang Orca from hitting him.

Gang Orca continued following him with his eyes, and when he thought Izuku was going to strike, Izuku kicked the air, and unleashed a wave of air pressure, which stunned Gang Orca for a few moments, allowing Izuku to channel the power he had into his legs, and did a double smash against the man's torso, embedding deeply into Gang Orca's body while repeatedly apologizing but Gang Orca had to admit that his spirit was quite great.

As he was being pushed back, Gang Orca managed to grab Izuku's body, and hauled him up to his face.

"You did well, but it ends here."

Gang Orca unleashed his ultrasonic waves right in Izuku's face, paralyzing him.

Izuku's body was dropped onto the ground, as Shoto and Inasa looked at Gang Orca coming closer.

"S-Shit, if we attack now, he'll dodge it!"

"Yes, and he's readying his ultrasonic wave..."

Sakura, seeing the situation, looked to Kirishima.

"K-Kirishima-kun, point my fingers towards him...I can...make him love me...and give them a fighting chance...I'll go one hundred percent..."

Kirishima cupped Sakura's hand, and lifted it.

Gathering as much energy as she could, she shot at Gang Orca who went to release his attack, but was stopped by Sakura.

"I-If you love me, you'll stop!"

"...I...I love...I love...no...I...I..."

"Now, lets do it!"

Inasa yelled out, and then thrust his winds, and Shoto's fire right for Gang Orca.

The intense attack ripped right through the area, Gang Orca's will attempted to break through Sakura's attack, but by the time that he did, his body received the full brunt force of the attack, being swept up in the fiery winds, blasting him across the battlefield.

Gang Orca crossed his arms over his body, attempting to block the onslaught of the firestorm, but found it highly difficult. Because fire was a natural weakness, the flames made it hard for Gang Orca to fight like this.

Gang Orca's body sizzled from the attack, he felt all the moister on him was being drained out which wasn't good for the killer whale Hero.

But he fought with all of his strength to fight it, lowering his head and sent off his ultrasonic waves as hard as he possibly could, fighting the fiery tornado as much as he could.

Both Inasa and Shoto watched with anticipation as the flaming tornado was dispelled by Gang Orca, who stood there, with his body feeling so hot that he thought that he had been dried out.

"It didn't finish him off..."

Inasa felt worried now.

Gang Orca's eyes went towards the pair of them, and went to take a step forward, when he collapsed onto one knee, Shoto blinking as she panted.

"Our attack..."

Gang Orca looked up to the pair of them, panting heavily, and murmured "I can't...stop..." before falling to bended knee, panting away, hoping for some kind of liquid to give him assistance, Shoto and Inasa looked at one another, before allowing themselves to fall to the floor themselves, exhausted from the fight.

But then...

[And that's it! The exams are over, the last civilian has been evacuated safely!]

* * *

At the same time Kenji and Yasuo, Hana was slowly moving forward, and seemed to be ready to do anything that she would need to do.

"Sorry kids, but you're about to be finished."

Hana pushed off the ground and shot at the pair like a lightning bolt. Kenji and Yasuo both thrust out their palms, and shot off energized air, and Death respectably, mixing them together beautifully to strike against Hana.

Hana dove into a destroyed building, but Kenji used his Life Wings on the attack, changing its direction for the building Hana had gone into, their combined attack wiped off the building in a mere instant, destroying it completely.

Hana shot out the other side of the building, and leapt upwards, onto a ledge of a broken building, grabbing shards of glass, and flicked them towards the two boys like flying discs.

"Mom isn't even kidding!"

Yasuo exclaimed, his hand turning to take out the glass.

But because he did, Hana had used that chance to dash closer, as the glass had been destroyed, spinning her staff, Kenji quickly grabbed Yasuo's blade, and clashed with Hana's weapon, the elder woman's weapon forced Kenji backwards with her incredible upper body strength.

"Even though Mom doesn't have a physical type of Quirk, she's still able to contend with people in regards to strength!"

Yasuo grabbed the sword back off of Kenji, and swung it downwards several times, shooting off crescent blades of energy for his Mother. Hana merely back flipped through the parade of attacks that came for her, stopping a good distance away, and shot her staff to the air.

"Have this!"

Hana increased her powers, allowing it to glow brightly, and then several balls of it came off of the staff itself, shooting at Kenji and Yasuo like small meteors, forcing the pair to jump backwards, and away from the attack.

"We wont be able to dodge those forever Kenji!"

"Yeah, we need to think of something."

Kenji replied as he flipped in the air, avoiding a few balls of energy.

Yasuo stabbed his sword into the ground, and unleashed his energy, sending off a pulse of energy from down below, heading right for Hana herself. The energy ruptured through the very earth, splitting it apart in some aspects.

Hana was quite surprised by her sons provocative attack, and went to counter, when she felt her feet being captured from down below, turning her eyes to see that the earth had been melded around her feet thanks to Kenji using his Quirk on the ground.

"Clever."

Hana retorted, stabbing her staff into the earth.

But a layer of Death sprang around her form, shooting upwards, surprising Hana a little bit.

"Sorry Aunt, but I've been training to release it from different locations thanks to my Life Quirk."

Hana's eyes narrowed, spinning her staff like a propeller around her body, breaking away the Death attacks, noticing that they were a little weaker than when they came from Kenji's hand itself, but because she was focused on that, Yasuo's Quirk slammed against her body, causing an explosion of energy, sending Hana flying into a building, smashing through said building, and came out the other end, skidding across the ground, stopping a good distance away from them.

Kenji panted slightly at the feeling of using his Quirk like that.

"That was good Yasuo, your power is quite strong."

"Heh, couldn't of done it without you holding Mom off. She's really fast."

Kenji nodded slowly, his eyes casting to the area that Hana was…

But she wasn't there anymore.

"Y-Yasuo, where did she go?"

Yasuo turned his eyes to the location and saw the same thing Kenji did, nothing.

"I-I don't know, did she recover from that attack so quick? I put a lot of power into that, it has been able to take down most with it...so, why is she able to move?"

Kenji didn't have an answer, and sent out a pulse of Life to find her.

But he couldn't find her.

"W-What..."

"What's wrong?"

"I...I can't sense her at all."

Yasuo's eyes narrowed.

"She's hiding from even your senses?"

"Perhaps...because Aunt Hana grew up with Mom...she'd know the ins and outs of that sensing power to be able to overcome it and remain hidden from me...but, if she did do that, she's got to be planning something."

Yasuo took up his sword, and looked around the area.

"I'd suggest taking out the buildings around here, but we don't know if she's going to be setting up traps. Mom's notorious for this, she's quite a smart woman, and is able to lay traps quickly, even traps we wouldn't expect to activate by destroying the buildings."

"Yeah, I agree-"

Before he could finish, Kenji felt a hand slam against his upper body, Hana had used her Quirk to increase the sensitivity, along with the wounds that he had from the first round, he felt his body being ripped asunder, along with Hana's strength, sent him hurdling into a building, and cracked said building with his body.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Kenji!"

Yasuo called, seeing the pain on Kenji's face.

"Keeping your eyes on him isn't going to end well for you son!"

Hana quickly twirled around, sending a powerful kick towards her son, who was forced to block with his arm, but she at the same time that she kicked, forced her energy into his arm, and enhanced its sensitivity to a high level, and caused immense pain from the kick.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Yasuo skidded across the ground, but despite feeling pain he got to his feet, to see his Mother coming from up above, slamming her staff downwards towards him, Yasuo grit his teeth, but then Kenji kicked the ground, and erupted spikes around Hana's body, protecting Yasuo from the intense attack.

Hana back flipped away from the attacks, landing on the ground to see Yasuo taking up a stance, his eyes having some tears from the pain he felt. He also saw Kenji having some tears in his eyes from the pain he was suffering as well.

But even then, they still were going strong, and weren't quitting either.

" _Definitely, these kids aren't quitters, they are also working together quite well. I have to admit that even I am worrying about the power these boys are capable of. I'm proud of them, but I still need to show them the hard life of a Hero._ "

Hana tightened her fist, feeling a little fatigue from dodging and using her Quirk like she was.

But she still seemed to be able to fight.

Kenji looked upon his Aunt, and clutched his side, feeling the lingering pain that Hana's Quirk left.

" _It seems that she's grown a good deal stronger since we were young, even Mom would be surprised by Aunt Hana's power. During that fight with Mom back with the end of term test, she was wearing weights to suppress her powers...but with Aunt Hana, she isn't wearing any weights, she is a very capable woman. She might not be able to take on Endeavour or Mom, but I'd be willing to bet she'd be able to beat a good number of top Pro's with her Quirk, even those higher than her Sixth Ranked position._ "

Yasuo and Kenji began moving to each other, while Hana admired their strength.

"I have to say you're doing rather well. Bet you were surprised when I was able to hide from your Life Quirk, huh Kenji?"

"The thought crossed my mind."

Hana let out small laughs.

"As you've probably guessed, I've spent years with your Mother, and being able to overcome that is a hard feat, but it is possible. Though your Mother might be able to detect me, your current level wouldn't be able to find me, so it's good in this kind of battle, don't you think?"

Kenji couldn't deny that was the case.

"Even then Aunt Hana, your skills might be great, but Yasuo and I will come together, and find a way to fight you!"

Hana let out a small chuckle.

"Good luck with that."

Yasuo clutched his sword tightly, his determination growing further and further by the second.

"We wont give up Mom! Even if you crumble us down, we will never stop!"

Yasuo said it with a strong face, which Hana appreciated.

"Heh...you're two strange boys alright, but I can't stop either!"

Hana took off like a rocket for them, speeding across the ground, so Yasuo collected the energized wind, and blasted several waves of it towards Hana.

Hana flipped over the energy blast from the first attack, and then as the second came closer, she slammed her staff downwards, and used it as a stepping stone to fling herself up into the air, taking her staff with her, and used her staff in the air as a stepping stone once more, pushing off of it, and shot for Yasuo at a high speed.

Yasuo spun his sword, and went to strike, when Hana flicked her fingers, hitting Yasuo's eyes then she took out a flash light, flashing it in Yasuo's eyes, and because of the light hitting his hyper sensitive eyes, it felt like his eyes were burning.

"Aaaaah!"

"Yasuo!"

Kenji tried to interfere, when Hana swung her staff again and again, sending off her energy at Kenji, who moved swiftly to dodge them.

Yasuo was recovering from the light hitting his eyes, only to see a blur coming closer and closer.

"G-Get away!"

Yasuo swung both hands outwards, energizing the air with all of his fingers and thumbs, shooting off ten different spheres towards his own Mother, who was continuing to shoot her energy at Kenji who danced around the energy.

Kenji stopped his body, and thrust his hand forward, gathering Death energy.

But then Hana disappeared behind a building, seeing Kenji's attack coming.

Kenji used his wings to shoot for the direction Hana was in…

But she had disappeared again.

He quickly went around the building, but she wasn't there.

Kenji moved back to Yasuo, the pair standing back to back.

"She's hiding again."

"And she could be anywhere."

Yasuo added, Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

"I think we should get some higher ground first. Perhaps we can plan an attack from up high."

"Yeah, I agree."

Yasuo went over to Kenji's side, and both extended their wings, flying up towards a nearby building.

But when they did, as they got halfway up, Yasuo saw something shining within the building, and shooting out for them.

What it was, was broken pieces of glass, shooting off from a makeshift slingshot, Yasuo growled, and thrusted his hands outwards, creating what seemed to be a shield of energy to block them off, the glass shattering upon hitting the energy.

"She set that up quickly."

Kenji complimented, but then heard a small noise from up above, seeing that there was a bunch of broken rubble being sent down towards them, Kenji forced his Death hand upwards, releasing a good sized wave of it, but coming from that area as well was Hana, who crossed the distance quickly, appearing beside of Yasuo himself.

"Mom!"

Yasuo slashed for her body, who blocked with her staff, Kenji spun around his body, and slammed a kick right in her upper body, she coughed out a little bit of bile from the kick, hitting her back into a building, where she skidded and began running backwards.

Kenji shot forward with Yasuo, dispelling their wings, and ran after Hana inside of the building.

Hana however smirked, and swung her staff for a pillar of the building, shattering it apart, which began making the roof shake as she jumped out the window from the other side.

Soon the entire building began to shake, and the floors began to come up underneath them.

"Holy crap! She's bringing a building down on us!"

"We need to get out of here!"

Yasuo went to turn, when the ground below him broke, and he fell down through the hole.

"Yasuo!"

Kenji grabbed his hand, stopping his fall, pulling him up, but he winced as he placed a hand on his ribs, feeling some of the pain from the previous fights, but then the roof collapsed on top of them, so Yasuo forced his hands upwards, creating a large sphere of energized air, protecting them both.

The building collapsed right down to the ground, and Yasuo stayed protecting Kenji as much as he could.

Yasuo felt the weight of the building on top of them, while Kenji looked up.

"Your Mom really made quite a great move, tactically speaking."

Hana had turned the surroundings into attacks for them to be brought into.

She wasn't even trying to overwhelm them with power.

She was using tactics to try and detain them long enough.

"She's trying to wear us down so she can take us by surprise. Yeah, I got that when she destroyed that pillar. She had weaken the building that already was on the verge of collapsing. She also knew our actions...Mom truly is a great tactician."

Kenji couldn't agree more.

"We need to turn it around for us somehow Yasuo. We can't go face to face with her, she's able to use her Quirk to damage us more than we can her. We need to attack from a distance...but, she'd see that coming, so we'd have to do it in a place where she'd not be able to see it coming."

Yasuo nodding in agreement.

"First of all, destroy the rubble above us...wait."

"Hmmmm?"

Kenji wondered while Yasuo smirked.

"Kenji, why don't we go underground?"

Kenji gave a question mark above his head for a few moments.

But then he understood what he was speaking about.

"Yeah, I understand. We go below, and surprise attack her once finding her."

"Yeah, Mom's going to try and ambush us once we get out of here so we'll go to a place she can't go to."

"We could create an attack that could catch her off guard."

"Hah, this feels like the old days when we used to come up with combinations against Villains."

"Guess we can put this into practice, can't we?"

Kenji smiled softly, nodding his head, and began using his technique.

* * *

Hana standing behind a building, waited for the pair to come out together.

" _I hope I didn't go to far. I wanted to show them that even the surroundings could be used as an attack, perhaps I was too hard...no, I'm sure that they've got some kind of plan to attack._ "

Hana continued to wait for half a minute, before she saw the building collapse entirely, without them coming out.

Some worry came over her body, and went to move forward…

When she stopped herself.

She was unsure if this was a trick or not.

She tried to test the water by grabbing a nearby rock, and tossed it to the area of the building…

But nothing happened.

Hana bit her lower lip, rushing forward and swung her staff at high speeds, knocking away the rubble, and broke through it...to see that there was a sphere in the middle of the rubble, being energized, the sphere was made of Death.

"Oh shi-"

Before she could finish, Hana was caught up in an energized Death wave, catching the woman in the wave, blasting Hana backwards against a wall, where the wall began to form around her, trapping her against the wall, she also saw that Yasuo's Quirk was added, increasing the power of the wall that was holding her.

Hana struggled with the wall, trying to break free, as Kenji and Yasuo from a good distance, clasped hands together. From their combined hands, Kenji's Life mixed with Yasuo's Energize power, and a mass was forming between them, made up from the decent sized rubble they stood on, weaving the building together through their Quirks, and formed into a stone warrior.

Kenji used Death on a piece of rubble, shaping it into a staff for the stone warrior, while Yasuo energized it to increase its power, and then together they announced.

""Get going!""

The stone warrior let out a battle cry having been animated by Kenji's power, stormed through the area, Hana broke free from the wall to see the stone warrior coming towards her. It wasn't a giant by any means, but the warrior looked to be the size of All Might in his buff form, making her grimace, and fired off her energy for the leg of the warrior, hitting it, and gave it a strike with her staff, hoping that it would cause pain…

But it didn't.

"W-Wait, my Quirk..."

"It only works on things that are living Aunt Hana."

"But, your soldier is connected to you..."

That's what Hana thought.

But Kenji revealed a smile to her despite the pain that he felt.

"But, it's also being energized, with Yasuo's Quirk, like an armour around it."

"So, I'm hitting that...damn."

"Damn is right Mom!"

The stone warrior swung his staff around, and clashed with Hana's own, creating a shock wave between them. Hana's hands shook from the impact, seeing the warrior raise the staff high, and came down with it hard.

Hana tried to defend against it, but she could see the power behind it, she pulled backwards, and avoided the attacks, but the golem continued for her, coming at Hana with a series of jabs which forced Hana to retreat.

" _They've made a good decision, they've had enough foresight to know that they couldn't win if they got close. But they also know that I'll be trying to get close, so that's why they created this golem before me. I need to get close to them, it might be risky but that's all I've got right now._ "

Hana dashed forward as the golem thrust his weapon outwards. Using her slender frame, she jumped upwards, and used the stone weapon as a platform to leap above its head.

But as she did, the golem reached up, attempting to grab the young woman, who had enough foresight to stick out her staff, using that as a second stepping stone, and leap even higher away from the golem.

She landed with a thud on the ground, only to see the golem send a heavy fist for her upper body.

"You boys don't quit, do you?!"

Hana pulled away from the fist that smashed into the earth, shaking it with the incredible power behind it.

The power that Yasuo and Kenji could muster together was something that Hana had to admit was quite strong, and their combination technique could defeat a good number of Pro's she thought, though she still felt they had a long way to come.

Hana panted more and more, looking towards the golem that came for them once more.

She decided rather than fight it, she'd turn and charge for the boys.

Because of the golem's body, it couldn't move as fast as Hana could, which allowed her to leap upwards and came for the boys as hard as she could.

However, in her hasty movements, she forgot something that would mean her end.

As she touched the building Kenji and Yasuo were on, the wall came to life, and attempted to grab her body so she pulled backwards, as the hand slammed down towards her, causing the ground to shake.

The hand then came at her again and again, forcing her to jump around the battlefield, then she saw a weakness in the wall, so she thrust her staff forward, and broke through the wall with her incredible strength.

But in that moment that she did…

""Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!""

From behind her, Kenji and Yasuo had combined their powers together, and sent their powers forward from behind Hana, having used the chance to sneak around her.

Hana's eyes went backwards with worry, and thrust her staff in that direction, clashing with the energies mixing together. Hana's staff which was made to deal with Death and protect against hard enemies, continued pushing against the other, Hana's feet slowly dug into the ground.

"She's holding on!"

"It's the staff, we have to break it to get her! Use more power Kenji!"

"Yeah, I will do! You too!"

Kenji and Yasuo pumped more power out of their connected hands, sending another big burst forward, Hana's body was ripped backwards, she almost lost her footing to try and divert the power that was being released.

But she saw the ground below her was being erased by Kenji's power, and Yasuo's power was making it stronger and stronger, so the materials that she had used on the staff began losing its effectiveness at fighting off the intense power that was being released.

"N-No! I can't..."

Hana tried even harder to fight the energies, but with a final push of Kenji and Yasuo, their powers managed to shatter the staff, and hit against Hana's body.

It washed over her entire body, blasting her back into a building with the intense power.

Kenji and Yasuo stopped their abilities, and fell down to the ground, giving small pants.

"D-Damn...I'm nearly out."

Yasuo spoke, Kenji nodding slowly.

"I know what you mean, from the fight before at the first exam and now...it's been quite a long day."

Yasuo let out a chuckle, seeing his Mother in the rubble, looking defeated.

"I-I think we did it this time..."

"Hehe...maybe we have..."

Kenji and Yasuo fell onto their faces, exhausted from everything that had happened to them. Even with the time to rest, they still felt the strain of their fight, and then this fight, it was quite a lot for them to deal with.

Hana however, began standing up once more, their eyes widening in horror.

"No..."

Yasuo gritted his teeth, seeing her pull forward.

Hana grabbed a stick from the ground, her body moved slow due to the wounds she had suffered.

She got before them, and went to attack, when Kenji and Yasuo mustered up enough energy to attack her, forcing Hana backwards, who skidded across the ground.

Hana panted, seeing Kenji and Yasuo stood up on shaky legs.

Hana tried to stand up when...

[And that's it! The exams are over, the last civilian has been evacuated safely!]

Along with a large bell, the match was over, which made Hana laugh.

"Hehehe...you two boys...you're both very powerful, and very smart...one day, you'll both be amazing Hero's...I'm proud of you Yasuo, and you Kenji... Even if the fight didn't end with the bell...you both...I'm finished...you win."

Kenji and Yasuo smiled at the other, while feeling their bodies lacking some energy.

But now with the exam over, they wondered who had passed, and who had failed.

* * *

Sitting down within a cage, Hajime kept trying to recall what happened during the exams.

All he could remember was hurting his Father, and also trying to harm innocents.

It made him feel...horrible.

He held his knees to his chest, and placed his head on his knees, while glancing towards his youngest brother.

"Big brother...is something wrong...?"

"I hurt...Father, I also attacked innocent people...why would I do that...? He must hate me right now..."

Aki looked at his elder brother looking regretful of what was inside of his heart.

"Big brother...Daddy loves us..."

"Yes but..."

As they talked, the door to the room opened, revealing Yami strolling in.

"Hajime dear, what's wrong?"

Hajime's eyes turned towards Yami as she opened the cage, stepping inside.

"Great Grandmother...what I did during the exams...I have failed being Father's child."

"No, don't say that dear." Yami soothed, sitting down beside the young boy. "You did very well, it was those bad Hero's fault."

"But, I had hurt Father..."

"Yes, but that wasn't your fault, those so-called Hero's are the ones at fault, they abuse their powers over others, and think they're always right, when they're not. Just look at how they've treated your Father, they aren't in the right. Your Father doesn't hate you, he couldn't hate you Hajime, he loves you so much."

"Really...? Then why do I feel so terrible..."

Yami gained a sympathetic smile.

"It's because of what happened, it's an emotion called guilt."

"Guilt...I feel...guilt for striking Father?"

"Yes, but you don't have to feel guilty. You didn't do anything wrong my boy, it was an unfortunate accident, but your Father will recover, I promise you." She gently petted the top of his head in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry Hajime, it seems that we pushed you too far. You weren't ready to deal with those emotions yet."

"...Great Grandmother, what happened to Misaki?"

He asked, while Yami glanced at the Nomu on him.

"Misaki's with them now."

"Father's with her. Correct?"

Yami exhaled slowly.

"The Hero's tried to take her, your Father is protecting her from them."

"I see...so Father's helping Misaki. Of course, he'd do that for Misaki!"

"Yes, and you can help out to."

Hajime raised an eyebrow.

"I-I can?"

"Of course dear, you're a very special boy. I need your assistance Hajime, will you come with Great Grandma and help her out?"

"What are we going to do Great Grandmother?"

Yami showed a chipper smile.

"We'll be gaining a better future for you and your Father, by taking away those Hero's who do evil things, but for that to happen, I need you to do an errand with me."

"...It will help Father?"

"Yes, it will help out your Father."

Hajime's face became a beaming smile.

"Then allow me to help Great Grandmother!"

Yami giggled sweetly, petting the boys head.

"Good boy." She stood up, and held out her hand for Hajime to take, which he did swiftly. "Come along Hajime."

"Yes!" His eyes turned to Aki. "Do not worry little brother, I shall be back soon!"

"O-Okay, be careful..."

Hajime nodded strongly while strolling out of the room with Yami, who glanced at the Nomu once more on his body, making Hajime more, agreeable, and some regret entered her about doing this, but for her, she fought those feelings down to accomplish what she thought would be the best way to go about completing the mission she had set for herself.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we've finished off the Licence Exam arc, with a few different changes. Miki had a small fight by using Mineta and her Quirk on the attackers, Kenji, Inasa, Shindo, and Shoto had a fight with Gang Orca and Hana, before the others showed up, then we saw Inasa with Shoto, Izuku, Sakura, and Kirishima take on Gang Orca, and managed to beat him back, Yasuo and Kenji managed to combine their powers and took on Hana who is quite the strong Hero and even has weapons prepared to use her Quirk and deal with strong Quirks like Kenji's, and Yasuo's, also allowing Mother and son, Hana and Yasuo in this case, to have a heart to heart, speaking about things that they hadn't spoken about since it was a hard subject to approach.**

 **At the end, Yami's got something up her sleeve when concerning Hajime, but what she's going to do, we'll find out soon!**

 **Well, until next chapter where we'll get the results for the exam, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	68. Unexpected allies!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Tree Licker; Yeah I guess hehe.**

 **StrikerTj; Thanks very much! Maybe one day it will be haha~**

 **D N Works; Yeah, both of them put up quite a great fight. It is possible to fight against it, but quite difficult depending on how much energy Sakura puts into it, and the more she uses, the more it hurts her, but the more the target falls under her thrall. Glad you liked the fights. It was in the chapter, Miki grabbed Mineta's hands, and used them to pluck the balls off of his head, and throw them while Mineta was in a dizzy state. When I compare powers, I look at the feats of each power thus far as that's all we can go off to what that power is capable of, Black Hole is powerful, but only been seen used at close to mid range and only in one direction, Death can be used at close, mid or long range, and can be used in multiple directions along with being able to do things that can get around suction type abilities like Black Hole as seen in this story.**

 **Roxas Itsuka; Thanks very much! Yeah, she's definitely not a pushover. Yeah, everyone came together, and managed to beat their opponents in a tough battle. She surely is quite manipulative huh. We will see more of Aki in the future, he might be young, but he's got some power behind him.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! They did have some crazy combinations huh? They did yeah~ They are yeah, Hana's realized her faults, and Yasuo's trying to move forward as a better person. Hehe, it was quite a battle between family members. They did yeah, Shoto and Inasa along with the others managed to combat Gang Orca quite well. I'm sure she knows on some level, but since she thinks he's a child, it isn't gonna work out for Mineta it seems.**

 **KarmaChaos5; Yeah, Miki and Mineta had a moment between them. He will yeah, he's showing his heroic side by doing that huh? They did yeah, Kenji and Yasuo managed to combine their abilities to grow even stronger. We'll see if they passed in this chapter. It might be a surprise what the mission is.**

 **Chiaki Forever; Miki's quite smart, and can do things like that~ Yeah, he knew he couldn't move, so he took the damage himself. It seems that she likes men like Gang Orca, and Tokoyami~ Oh yeah he's quite intelligent, and could see the reasons why they moved, the change within his mother, among other things. She did yeah, Katsuki's showing growth all the time~ They did yeah, they came together, and took down Gang Orca. Yup, cousins came together, and managed to take down Hana. He does yeah, he wants to do the right thing, but is being manipulated in more ways than one. Hehe, we'll learn the results this chapter~**

 **Infinite Love 14; Thanks for the suggestions! Yeah, they'll interact with him quite well.**

 **Guest; Kenji and Gentle, they could meet, I think Kenji could empathize with him.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yup, they have confidence in him alright. Miki managed to do just that. He did yeah, he helped them along and helped them grow stronger. It seems he is making friends with them. It seems so yeah, she likes guys with animal heads lol. He did yeah, he stood his ground even when being bombarded by attacks. Hana hasn't liked Reaper for years, of course she'd have something that can fight against Death, it isn't immune but it can take more hits. He was quite damaged during that fight so yeah. Glad you liked it! That was more for her son than Kenji. In a twisted way she does seem to care. We'll have to wait and see what happens with them~ Those look great for Black Clover. Yeah, he could be considered a prodigy. That looks cool, Fu did deserve more screen time, so did some of the other holders of the Tailed Beasts. Yeah, it was those two in the original team. Yeah, it is a little weird, but Naruto eventually got Hokage so it wasn't so bad I suppose~ Karin would be cool in the leaf. Yeah, maybe they could do something like that. Yeah, the new arcs looking to be a good one. I could see her doing that. Perhaps they will have a slightly better relationship by that time here. I don't know about Nighteye yet, he might survive. Yeah, he could have those feelings for the Hokage's. I always liked the Tobi persona, so wacky and entertaining.**

 **AlphaOmega; She's in ignorance regarding Mineta's perverted ways. Yup, Hana showed why she's the Number Six, showcasing her abilities, among other things. Yasuo, and Kenji grew up together for a time, so they already had ideas on how the other thinks, even years later, and Yami explained she had done what she did to her husband, so Hana realized what she had done for those years. They just don't want to fight, it isn't easy but they want to move on from it. They did yeah, Inasa and Shoto managed to work together quite well. He is yeah, Hajime's going through quite a bit. Lets see what's gonna happen huh~?**

 **Neonlight01; They did yeah, it was touch and go, and some stumbling blocks occurred, but they managed to fight. Yup, Irina's quite a fan of Gang Orca. Haha, Miki's got the moves it seems~ And Mineta got flung around, but he seemed to be happy enough. Yeah, they've been through quite a bit. Yami's got some plans alright~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Unexpected allies!**

Yami travelled with Hajime towards a darkened alleyway type area. Yami saw the apprehension within Hajime's eyes.

"Hajime dear, don't worry. Allow me to do the talking. You just keep here in case he attempts to do something."

Yami spoke with a soothing tone, something expected of a Grandmother figure, though in this case, a very twisted sense of the word.

Hajime held reservations easily spotted on his face.

"But Great Grandmother, the man you wish to see is a monster. All he does is cause misery and suffering."

Yami hid a small smile on her face.

"Yes, you're not wrong. Sometimes, you have to work with monsters, to achieve a peaceful time. Just remember, everything is for your Father. He will love you if you do this for me, he'll love you even more."

Hajime thought about what Yami had said.

Working with monsters, to achieve peace.

Is that what he was doing as well?

He knew his Father didn't approve of bad deeds...but something was keeping him from stopping himself.

He didn't know it, but the Nomu was still active, and was muddling with his mind.

"Being loved by Father...yes, I understand Great Grandmother. I shall do my best!"

Yami adopted a soft smile.

"Good boy. Now, he should be around here somewhere. According to my sources, he is hunting."

"Hunting?"

"For his prey."

Yami replied to the shuddering Hajime.

He didn't like the idea of working with this man.

He knew his Father wouldn't like it.

But Yami said he would…

It was so conflicting.

Hajime didn't know what to think.

How to feel.

How to act.

All he could think about was letting his Father down last time back in the exams, and how he couldn't do that this time.

Then as they came further down the alleyway, they came across a gruesome scene, with someone about to be impaled by a knife.

"A-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The young woman cried out, as the man went to impale her.

When Yami sent off a wave of Death, forcing the man backwards.

"Leave."

Yami said to the woman, who cried, and dashed out of the alleyway, while the man took a stance.

"You witch, what do you think you're doing?"

"That young Hero woman isn't the concern right now, we have more important things to discuss."

"Screw you."

The man shot at Yami with a quickened pace, as Yami waved her finger, Hajime jumped forward, clapping both hands together, and unleashed his Quirk in the air, forcing the very air to repel away from his body and at the man before him like a giant wave, slamming against the man's body, and sent him reeling backwards.

"Such language in front of children, you're as rude as ever."

The man recovered from what Hajime did while taking a stance.

"Tch, and yet you used a child to fight for you."

"I assure you. My boy here is no mere child. But he doesn't concern you, what does is why I am here."

"What is it you want you old hag?"

"How rude."

Yami replied with a dark look in her eyes.

"You should have died years and years ago."

"Perhaps, but being the wife of All For One has its benefits. You get to see your Grandchildren grow, and even Great Grandchildren. Lovely, isn't it? The concept of family."

"Hmph, look at where that got you. You're basically widowed, since he's behind bars. Good riddance, he wasn't that well anyway. He should have died years ago. His time has passed, and so has yours hag."

The man replied with a gruff voice.

Yami felt annoyance build up inside of her.

But she fought it down.

"Do not speak about my husband in such a manner."

"Is that a sour spot for you witch?"

The man smirked…

But that was replaced with apprehension when her eyes became darker by the second, her miasma flowed around her, and began breaking down the ground.

"No, but if you keep flapping those lips of yours, I'll make sure to rip out your vocal cords the next time your mouth parts and has anything negative to speak about my husband. So how about keeping your mouth closed, and listen to what I have to say?"

The man backed away slightly with the evil aura that Yami was releasing, making it all the more scary that she was a petite woman, how soft spoken she was despite the threat, and had a near calm appearance of a noble lady showing to the man before her.

Hajime looked uncomfortable.

He knew this was wrong…

But he couldn't fight.

No matter how hard he had tried…

"Alright then, say what you have to say."

"Making me sound as if I'm going to dictate what happens between us. As if I would do that. I want a partnership between us."

"Yeah, right. Since when do you partner with anyone?"

"I partnered with my husband. And this is an equally great opportunity for you. A chance for you to no longer be held back, and do as you wish. To slay who you wish, and to make sure that the evil truly does perish, isn't that what you wish for?"

The man's angered gaze began to soften slightly.

"Carry on."

Yami smirked, and stepped forward while Hajime looked on, trying to understand what was happening.

* * *

After the exam, before the results were going to be announced, Kenji went to go and take care of his body, to be exact, the wounds that he had suffered during the fight.

He felt sore, and while feeling a little tired, Kenji used his Life Quirk to heal the damage that he had, doing it alone so he didn't worry any of the other girls or his classmates, he didn't want to make them feel anymore worried than ever before.

But he was glad that he had actually done the exam in the end.

He was glad that he finally managed to do the Licence Exam, though he did have to wonder if he was going to be able to pass the exam, he hoped that his classmates also did enough for them to pass the exams as well.

Letting out a slightly pained hiss, Kenji ran his hands over his rib area, it wasn't a very nice feeling that he felt from the pain of the attacks he had suffered during the fights he had that day…

That's when he remembered Kurogiri who was still in the captivity of Gigantomachia.

" _I'll have to go and deal with Kurogiri...at least I got that blood. I'm glad it's going to someone I trust, in Himiko-chan. If it was even going to be used for anyone other than her, then I'd never give them the blood...I just have to continue gaining their trust, especially now that Yami has more blood samples from what Mom's told me. If she's going to try anything, then I'm worried about what the future is going to hold...what if she creates more Nomu's...I can't allow that to happen, not again._ "

Kenji thought to himself, as the door opened, revealing Misaki entering.

"There you are Dad."

"H-Hey Misaki, how did you find me?"

He was genuinely curious, he thought that he had been careful.

"I thought about what I'd do when I wanted to not worry others, and came here."

Kenji sweat dropped, wondering just how much his daughter actually was like him.

"I see...did you want something sweetheart?"

Misaki shuffled on her feet, while Kenji gave an unsure look in his eyes.

"Dad...is it weird?"

"Is what weird?"

Kenji raised an eyebrow as he said it, Misaki gained a shy expression on her face.

"Me...and Sakura, and Hajime...I mean, I can get Aki and Naoto since they're still quite young...but, we're teenagers...is it weird us calling you Dad? Or Papa? Or Father? Anything like that?"

Kenji let out a chuckle.

"At first, I have to confess it was a little weird. Even now, it makes me feel slightly complex. But, I've had time to get used to the idea, and can understand why you'd want to call me that. Even if you're my age, or teenagers, I'm getting used to the idea. You can call me Dad as much as you like Misaki."

Kenji replied with a kind smile on his lips.

Misaki gained a wide smile, placing her hands on Kenji's upper body, and began using her Quirk on his body.

"Misaki...are you sure you can continue? I know that it is rather hard for you to use your Quirk so much."

"Don't worry about me Dad, I can do this after everything you've done for us. Also, I was wondering, did you think of anything for my Quirk?"

Kenji pursed his lips, thinking about what she had just asked.

"Hmmmm, I did think of something, perhaps you might not like it...but, how about Damage Meter, it sounds pretty right to me. It might not be the best...I'm not really sure..."

"N-No, I love it Dad! Thank you very much! Damage Meter...yes, I am The Healing Hero, Quirk Damage Meter!"

"The Healing Hero...huh. Are you thinking about becoming a Hero?"

Misaki blushed with embarrassment, fiddling with her fingers.

"I...Well, I just thought that maybe it would be good...seeing you and the others...seeing big sister do it, I want to be someone that makes people feel better too. Grandmother told us about the idea of what Hero's do, not just fighting Villain's, but saving people as well."

"Yes, Hero's do that Misaki. There's Hero's focused on just that. They're called Rescue Hero's."

"Rescue Hero's...I want to be a Rescue Hero Dad."

Kenji gently petted his daughters head as she gained a shy blush on her cheeks.

"I'm sure that you'd be the best kind of Rescue Hero."

"T-Thank you Dad."

Kenji chuckled softly at the young girl as she continued to blush with her embarrassment.

But then the door opened to reveal Yasuo coming inside. Seeing how Misaki was blushing brightly, and how she looked at Kenji with a shy expression on her face.

"Y-Yasuo."

"Hey, Kenji, Kenji's daughter."

Kenji's face dropped while Misaki looked on with surprise.

"E-Eh...but, I didn't say anything about her being my..."

Kenji trailed off, trying to put on a convincing face.

But Yasuo could see it through it easily.

"I worked it out." He replied, but then waved his hand. "I haven't said anything to anyone. I asked around and it seems people think that they're your cousins, right? Like me and Miki. Guess from your Father's side."

Kenji could guess that Yasuo would figure it out.

He always was a smart guy, and with evidence before him, it seems that he had managed to work out a few things.

"I...I couldn't tell the truth about who they really were. There's only a few people that know about the true existence of these children." Kenji revealed as Yasuo stepped closer. "They are...they are innocent children created by All For One, that man who you probably saw fought All Might and my Father...and Yami, the woman you also saw on television probably. They had their sadistic doctor create these kids...with my DNA. Crazy, isn't it?"

Yasuo looked at Misaki who played with her thumbs, and then towards Kenji with sympathy.

"So, that's why you were so desperate during our fight...they're your kids. Trying to wrap my head around it…but, it must be even more difficult for you, huh. So, from what I could gather, they infiltrated the exam. But for what purpose?"

"Beyond taking back Sakura, and attempting to kill Deku-kun...erm, Izuku Midoriya-kun, they also were gathering DNA. Those Nomu creatures, the DNA, though unconfirmed, was got for them, probably."

Yasuo chuckled lightly, bending down towards her.

"Nice to meet you."

Misaki gained a soft smile, before hugging onto Kenji tightly who petted the back of her head.

"She's a little nervous, sorry about that Yasuo."

"No, I get it. It must be scary to meet new people." He looked between Misaki and Kenji who comforted the young girl. "...I guess that means that boy was also your son...and he's still out there, isn't he?"

"Yeah...him, and my other son, Aki."

Yasuo had to wonder how many there were, he was aware of a few himself due to seeing them around.

"I see...I'm sorry."

Kenji shook his head.

"It's not your fault, don't worry."

Yasuo watched as Misaki shined with an innocent smile, also causing him to smile.

* * *

Eventually, they all went to go and see their results dressed in their school uniforms.

Kenji had to admit he was curious who passed, and who had failed, it was going to be amazing to see. Katsuki stood beside Kenji and held a smirk on her face.

"Lets see if we've managed to pass Ken."

Kenji gave a nod, glancing at Sakura who cupped her hands together hopefully. Mera stood before them all on a platform, overlooking the students, along with a large screen placed next to him, which was blank for the moment.

"Thank you for everything that happened today, you all did quite amazing Hero work. Now, check out the list that we're about to display. Look for your name. If your name isn't there, then that means you haven't passed."

Once he had finished, the screen lit up, and the many names began to display themselves.

Kenji looked for his name, while the others from his class began looking for their own names.

"Come on...come on..."

Kenji muttered, seeing names from his class that had passed, like Jiro, Mina, and Toru, among others. Despite what had happened to Camie before the exams with the League, she also managed to pass the exams, which she was very pleased about, pumping her arms up and down again and again.

"Ooh my God, I've managed to pass the exam!" Irina kissed Tokoyami who blushed furiously. "So did you! You passed, I passed! Yes, one step closer to becoming Hero's! I even got an autograph from Gang Orca! Yes!"

"Heh, I've passed! Knew it!"

Katsuki yelled, while Kirishima thrust his fist high.

"Yes, I got through!"

"Me too! Ken-chan look, I managed to pass!"

Momo praised herself, as Kenji chuckled.

"I thought that you'd be able to do it."

Kenji said as he saw Izuku burst into tears, seeing that his own name had appeared as well, which he was really happy about for his friend.

Sakura also found her name, cupping her hands with a happy smile.

"I did it, I really did it..."

"Hey Sakura, you did amazing. You were an amazing Hero today."

Kenji gave praise to his daughter who smiled brightly and said "Thank you Papa!" as he continued searching for his name.

"Yeeeeeeeeeees! I did it! I got through!"

Kenji heard Mineta call as Miki showed a peace sign.

"Me too! Well done Mineta-kun!"

Mineta cried happy tears as Yasuo chuckled, seeing his own name.

"I managed to pass after all...I'm so happy."

Kenji was glad for Yasuo and that he managed to pass the exam.

Kenji then found his own name, and his face broke out into a smile.

"I did it! I passed! Yes!"

Kenji cheered but then saw Shoto's face slightly falling.

He turned towards her.

"Is something wrong Shoto-chan?"

"I...I can't find my name."

"You can't?" Kenji's eyes went over the board, while he saw that Shindo and his school managed to pass the exams, so did Inasa. "Your name has to be here somewhere..."

"Maybe, it's because of the lingering feelings of my Father. I realized during the exam, at how I used to be. I had made that boy, Inasa, feel terrible when he tried to be friendly, and he grew hatred for me. Perhaps I'm not ready to receive my..."

"Licence?" Kenji finished, Shoto nodded. "I don't think that's true Shoto-chan, I can see you progressing all of the time. I understand that this exam was tough for you personally, due to what went on with Inasa-san."

"Even then Kenji-kun, I guess this wasn't my time..."

Kenji chuckled lightly.

"You think it wasn't?"

"No."

"Well, that's to bad because you passed." Shoto blinked rapidly, as Kenji pointed out her name. "See? You managed to pass the exam, well done Shoto-chan!"

Shoto stood there in disbelief, she was taken by immense surprise that she had managed to pass her exams.

"Kenji-kun...I, am grateful. Because of you standing beside me...I don't think I would have managed to pass the exams if you hadn't of been beside me. I have a lot to learn, but beside you, I feel as if I can achieve many things."

Kenji gently smiled, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"You did amazing Shoto-chan, it isn't easy admitting to anything that causes you to reflect on past actions that don't bring happiness to you. But you did, and you faced it head on, and managed to put those feelings about your Father into a different perspective, yes?"

"Yes...while I still have issues with my Father, I understand that I cannot allow him to keep my future from disappearing from me. I need to be my own person and not my Father."

"Yeah, that's right."

Then as they were discussing about passing or not, printouts were handed out to everyone, and telling them about their scores. Kenji looked at his own score, and saw that he got 90, which he was quite happy with, he glanced at Sakura's, and saw that she got 98, which he was immensely happy with.

"Wow, Papa, look at this~ I got a near perfect score~"

"Haha, well done Sakura, you did amazing."

Sakura smiled at the praise while Katsuki glanced at her own score.

"57, what the hell?!"

"It still means you passed Kacchan."

"Even then..."

Shoto showed her own paper to Katsuki.

"I managed to score a respectable 61 points."

"Evil..."

"How am I evil?"

Katsuki shook her head in disappointment.

"The cut off score was 50 points. We scored based on a demerit system. You can see how many points where taken off, for which actions all listed out on the printout."

Kenji saw the others being happy about their achievement which he was happy for them as well. Seeing Yasuo happy along with Miki, made him smile. He also saw Sakura cheering along with Kirishima, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, what is their relationship anyway?"

Kenji mused to himself aloud while Momo shrugged.

"Erm...I'm not actually sure, but it seems that..."

"Don't worry Ken, our child wont date someone like him damn it!"

Kenji let out uneven chuckles, seeing Kirishima laughing at a joke Sakura had told him.

Shoto bowed her head.

"I thought that she was my and Kenji-kun's..."

"They're all mine and Ken's."

"You promised to share!"

Momo complained, while Kenji continued watching Kirishima and Sakura curiously.

"Promises are fine, but at the end of the day, the main girl, me, is like Mother to them all."

"Hmmm, I don't think that's true. I'll take one of the younger ones you can be Eri-sans adopted Mother." Momo saw Naoto stood with Hikari, and waved towards him, while Naoto looked a little worried. "O-Oh, he seems to be afraid of me..."

"No wonder with that keen look in your eyes."

Katsuki finished off, while Kenji looked at the score once more, and was quite happy with it.

* * *

All Might had done something that he never thought possible before.

Something that he didn't want to do, and that was to visit All For One.

The man he reviled.

The man he hated.

The man who put him, and his closest friends through misery, and now he was faced with the man himself. Behind a sheet of glass, All For One was bound, All Might noticing that there were guns in the corners of the room aimed at All For One in case something where to happen.

"So, you have come here, to all places, Tartarus. What happened to you teaching All Might? What do you want from me exactly?"

All Might attempted to be calm.

But looking at the man who was missing an arm thanks to Reaper, along with his other injuries, he had to wonder about how he could do this, how to speak to this man without letting his emotions cloud his better judgement, just like Kuromaru would do.

"I just wanted to make this clear..."

All Might began, showing a very serious expression on his face.

All For One showed a disturbing smile on his lips.

"Not worrying about my wife, are you?"

All Might's eyes slit.

"Do you know where she is?"

All For One sent a challenging smile towards him.

"Not a clue, I imagine she's planning your death as we speak."

"You little..."

All Might's hand tightened even more.

He could feel his anger growing all the more by the second.

But All For One was enjoying himself.

Having a good time.

But to All Might, that made this feel even worse than ever before.

"Hmmm, this place is rather stifling, wouldn't you agree? Even if I try to scratch my back with the chair, the guns around the room all point at me, and are ready to fire. In addition, my vitals, even my brainwaves are constantly being monitored. One thought about activating my Quirk, and I'll be riddled with bullets. I'm imprisoned deep underground, covered by layers of security with the thorough removal of anything irregular. It seems that Tartarus lives up to the name, even I am unable to leave here, huh."

All Might could feel his blood boiling already.

Just hearing this man speak was more than enough.

Even within the layers of Tartarus, it was still something that angered him.

"You're right, you can't leave here, no matter what you try."

All For One let out a small laugh.

"I'll let you think that." All Might didn't show any visible stiffness, but he felt himself at the edge of his seat, dealing with this monster. "So, what is it you actually want? I already told you about my wife, she could be anywhere, and quite frankly, I wouldn't mind allowing her to kill you. She hates you just as much as I do, you and your Nana Shimura of course."

"Don't you dare..."

All Might let out a dark raspy voice that was hard to control.

But because of that, All For One saw a weakness in his speech, something he pondered to exploit or not.

"So, what's with wearing that costume anyway? You couldn't still be doing Heroic acts, could you? I'm sure that you burned through those precious embers of yours during our fight. What a fight that was. Honestly, this is the first decent conversation I've had since coming here, so I am pleased with even talking to you."

All Might exhaled slowly.

"Tomura Shigaraki, where is he right now? You must know, along with your monster of a wife."

"My monster of a wife, how cruel you are to speak about such a lovely flower."

"Lovely flower almost killed some of your grandchildren, in case you don't remember."

All For One let out a chortle that went right through All Might, he absolutely despised it.

"I remember, we've already decided Daisuke is a lost cause, Irina and Kenji though, they are still rather in the running for becoming amazing Villains."

"Too bad for you that they both rejected you, no matter how many times that you appealed to them, trying to control them, and trying to make them do things against their nature. I guess that they got their great ideals from their Mother and Father."

"My son. Associated with good ideals? Since when?"

All For One scoffed at the very idea.

All Might felt his anger growing more and more, picturing Kuromaru in his bed, because of what happened that night, how he took that blow for him, how he had sacrificed himself for the ideals of a better world.

"Your son, my friend, is an amazing man. More amazing than you ever could hope to dream. He dreams of a better world for all people, despite being raised by someone like you. He might not always go about it in ways I like, I understand that man is trying to save everyone."

"Haha, I see, so what would happen if he died? Would you lose yourself?"

All Might's rage continued to build, it took everything in him to not say what he truly wished to say.

"I'll never have to find out, that man would never die so easily."

All For One hummed, which annoyed All Might even more than him speaking.

"Anyway, getting back to your question. Once more, I don't know where Tomura is, nor do I know where my wife is. My successors have left the nest, so to speak, while you keep yours on a tight leash."

All Might placed his hands out before him, clutching them so he didn't do anything he'd regret.

"What are you truly planning? Keeping your body living beyond the standard amount of time a human has on this planet to live for a long time. Devoting all of that time to exploit, control and toy with peoples lives, especially your own child's life, and your grandchildren. Do you have no shame in what you've done to them? How much misery you've caused your own family?"

"You say misery, I call it opportunities."

All Might looked suspicious with what he had just said.

"What do you mean by 'opportunities' exactly?"

All For One let out an audible laugh.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't be satisfied with my answers, so why should I explain myself? There will always be people out there who can't understand each other. I'm the same you know, the same as you. Just as you longed to be the best Hero, I aimed to be the best Villain who ruled from the shadows. Isn't it simple? I had an ideal and the power to give it form. If I could live forever in my ideals, then I wouldn't begrudge the effort to make that happen."

"Then why….why do you need a successor? Young Kenji...why are you so invested in a child that doesn't want anything to do with your Villainous path? That child has suffered enough, you've caused that child pain-"

"Wrong, you caused that child pain All Might." All Might began quaking with his anger. "You speak about how you're a Hero, you aren't a Hero at all. You are a joke, playing Hero like some childish fantasy. I invested in an heir long ago with Kuromaru and his brother, but unfortunately, neither could give me what I wanted. Neither could be the heir I had wanted. However, there was someone that was an amazing heir. Two in fact. I was surprised myself, I had written off Kuromaru years ago...then that child came, the child that I have placed my personal investment in. And by that time, I already had seen you, coming into the picture. My infinite dream, became finite, so I decided to find heirs, and that's what I have done."

"All Might, you have about three minutes left."

A guard from behind a glass window called through, All Might's head raised, while All For One looked disappointed.

"Seriously, I didn't even get to chat much about what I wanted to discuss." All For One exhaled deeply. "I'm sure the world is shaken up with your retirement All Might. How are things holding up right now?"

All Might scowled as a guard said "He must be withheld from news of the outside. Please refrain from saying anything about news from the outside carelessly." All Might slowly nodding his head, while All For One gave a slightly annoyed look.

"You heard him, can't say a word."

"That's too bad. I was so looking forward to hearing about my grandsons accomplishments. However, I can take a guess about a few things. One being you, All Might." All Might's face turned downwards as All For One continued. "Right about now, the media is uneasy about you being gone, coupled with worry about their new number one, Endeavour, which is causing them to complain about Hero Society as a whole. Meanwhile, sensing the growing instability those who do not listen to Hero's, in other words, the people of the shadows, have started to act. But it isn't just you, also my son, Kuromaru, with him out of commission, the man who was feared through the Villains world, are now seeing a chance to strike, with two important figureheads having been disposed of in one way or another, they are going to be moving in an organised way, I think Tomura and his group will hide for a while longer to see who comes out on top, I believe there will be fighting amongst the Villains as well. I also believe my wife will begin making moves to secure Kenji for the League, now that you are gone, and his Father. Perhaps he might be gone soon too."

All Might's anger was hitting its peak.

The thought of everything he was saying, was hitting very close to home.

He wasn't wrong in what he was saying.

It was almost as if he had ESP with how accurate his words were, which made it even more scary than anything could be imagined.

"And you All Might, you can't do a single thing. Watching, helplessly from the side, unable to save those people you love to save. Your precious Kuromaru is going to die, All Might, and you can't do a single thing. Then, Kenji is going to come over to the League, and find a place he belongs, and change it. I wanted that boy to see for himself, how disgusting this world truly is, how the world can treat innocent boys like him. Monster, ever been called that All Might? My Grandson has, my wife has. It can be very telling of this world, and how it is ruled currently."

All Might felt his anger bubbling over at this point.

But that's what All For One wanted.

He shot to his feet, his breathing growing more rapid.

But,l he managed to calm himself, remembering how Kuromaru would react, so he did the same.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

All Might exhaled his annoyance.

"The truth? All I've heard is a mad man's insanity ramblings about things you don't understand. I also know a few things about your plots, about Nana Shimura's grandchild. You had planned for him, and Young Kenji to kill me, or kill me and Young Midoriya. But, I will not die...do you understand? I wont let Shigaraki kill me. And I wont allow Young Kenji to fall to your darkness either. I will never allow the future you have envisioned come to pass!"

"Haha, you said you came to make things clear. Did you come to say that?"

As All For One said it, the door behind All Might opened.

"All Might, time is up, please exit through these doors."

All Might glanced at the doors, and then towards All For One, turning around with his cape fluttering in the winds.

"I will smash your future to pieces. As many times as it takes." All Might began walking away while All For One let out several chuckles. "You're the one who's going to spend the remainder of his days locked here, for the world not to see."

All Might continued for the door, but then heard All For One speaking.

"Send my regards to Kenji All Might. I'm sure he'll love hearing from me."

"No, I will never do anything for you, especially regarding that child."

All Might left out of the doors, while All For One smirked to himself.

"You truly have no idea what's about to come, you insignificant fool."

The doors closed behind All Might completely cutting them off from one another, but their chat had impacted All Might than he thought, he never thought that he'd actually feel these emotions, feeling worry, guilt, among other things All For One was dragging out of him from this single encounter.

But as he was driving away from the prison, he got a message, and saw a picture of Izuku with his Hero's Licence, which made him smile.

* * *

After packing up to head back home to the dorms, Kenji looked at the licence before him, at how it was amazing in his eyes, seeing his picture, seeing how he had finally acquired his licence, he was on cloud nine right now.

Eri stood beside him along with Naoto and Misaki, and looked at the licence as well while Sakura held up hers to the sky.

"Look at my picture Papa! I look as if I have just rolled out of bed!"

Despite her saying that, Sakura's looked to be a picture from a glamour magazine.

"Y-Yeah, but it still looks quite lovely Sakura."

"Aaah, thank you Papa! With this licence here, I am going to continue doing my best!"

Kenji grinned, glad that Sakura would still be happy.

"So, you can do Hero duties now Dad?"

Misaki asked with a kind face, Kenji nodding his head slowly.

"Yes, that's right. This allows me to Hero duties as a legitimate thing now...Hehe...it's been so hard to get to this place..."

"Papa...Papa did amazing..."

Naoto spoke while looking shyly up towards him.

"Thanks, Naoto."

Kenji petted the boys head, who hugged him around his waist tightly.

Eri looked at the picture, and saw Kenji giving a sideways smile.

"Ken-chan, you look funny in your picture."

"I do?" Eri nodded while letting out a cute laugh which brought a smile to Kenji's face. "I guess that I do huh~?"

"Yes, Ken-chan is silly!"

Kenji let out small chuckles, while looking towards Misaki.

"Misaki, we'll be getting you settled soon, you'll have to share with Sakura tonight, maybe you could have a sleepover with Eri-chan too...and get you a bed and such tomorrow."

"I understand, my arrival is quite unexpected."

He had to admit he found it cute when she tried to speak like she was older than she actually was, showing some maturity.

As he was about to reply, Hikari came strolling over, looking at the licence in his hands.

"You deserve it my baby, so do you Sakura-chan." She said with a chipper smile, before turning to see Irina coming closer with Daisuke, Tokoyami and Tomoko. "And you as well Irina, well done for today. Everyone saw both of your heroic actions, and thank you Daisuke for coming to keep us safe."

Irina smiled brightly, as Daisuke waved his hand.

"No, don't worry about it. I got to watch the fight between searching. It seems that we managed to pull off some kind of victory, I think it was wise for us to move away from the place the exams were originally held." His eyes went towards Kenji and Irina. "Just because you got your licences, doesn't mean it is smooth sailing from here. It will still be difficult, challenging. But you can still do it, if you keep working hard."

"Hehe, of course! Together, Tokoyami-kun and I are going to bloom and devastate the Villains!"

Irina cheered while Kenji gave a humble expression on his face, Tokoyami nodding only a single time in agreement with Irina.

"Yes...though I wish Dad could share in this experience with us. I think I'm going to go see him tomorrow...even if he isn't awake, I'll still go and tell him..."

Daisuke was quite happy with how Kenji, from before didn't want anything to do with Kuromaru, now wished to actually see his Father and tell him about what had happened.

"I'm sure that he'd be proud of you my adorable son, and yes, that sounds good."

Hikari kissed the top of his head, while Hana, Yasuo, and Miki came out of the building behind them.

Hana walks up towards Hikari, and they have a stand off with one another.

"It seems that your children have passed big sister."

Hikari nodded.

"Yes, and yours as well. I'm so thrilled for you."

Hana gave a soft smile.

"Yeah...I think that they really deserve it, both yours, and my children."

Hana and Hikari stood at a comfortable distance.

But neither knew how to speak.

""I just want to say..."" They both began awkwardly, pulling back slightly. But then pushed forward. ""It's been so...hehehe, you're copying me...s-stop it! No, stop it Hana/Hikari!""

Kenji and the others gave bemused looks between them, seeing how awkward everything was.

Hikari exhaled.

"Okay, this is getting awkward."

"Getting?"

Hikari shot a stare for Kenji who whistled while turning his neck away from them.

"A-Anyway, after all this time has passed...it's going to be an awkward transition huh...with us getting along. Honestly, many feelings are still up in the air..."

"Yes, you're right big sister. Things have been said that shouldn't. Forgiveness isn't going to be easy...but, I don't want to be at odds anymore, if not for us, our children who have suffered enough without each other. I want...I want to be in your life again Hikari."

Hikari's lips tugged upwards, and embraced her younger sister.

"Don't be silly, we can be together again. You're right about things that have been said, lets just move past that, together?"

"Y-You can? I said some awful things..."

"Like our parents always said, there's no peace without forgiveness. We already live in a world where monsters like All For One, and Yami try and ruin lives. If we fight with each other then they win, and I'm tired of them winning."

"Me too. I'm sorry big sister, lets try to do better from here on, it might be difficult but with time...we can get back to the relationship we had before."

"I'm sorry too, and you're right, lets try from now on to be better, together."

The sisters continued to embrace while Yasuo and Kenji looked at the other, having some sort of acknowledgement between the two of them. Miki smiled at the sight before her, then raised her hand.

"Why don't we hold a celebration for passing the exams! All of us together! We haven't done anything like that in years!"

Hana and Hikari looked at one another, before seeing Class 1A, and Shiketsu along with Ketsbutsu students moving closer. It seems that Aizawa and Joke was allowing a small family moment between them.

"I think that could be arranged. What do you say Hikari?"

"Hey, both of our schools passed their exams, that's cause for celebration. Besides, we have to get Aizawa and Joke together."

Aizawa who was stood close by shuddered, as Hana agreed.

"Of course, they belong together."

"No we don't."

Aizawa dead panned, but then blinked rapidly when both Hikari and Hana turned to him.

""Give her a chance.""

Aizawa looked on in fear as both Hikari and Hana said it with a no nonsense look on their faces, which stirred fear deeper into them.

"Now, it's both of you...why do you care about this so much?"

"Ooh lighten up~" Joke sang out, wrapping arms with Aizawa unwillingly. "It's all in good fun. But seriously, marry me."

"No."

[Give her a chance.]

Aizawa's fearful eyes went over the students present.

Each and everyone of them had said it at the same time, even Misaki, Naoto and Eri joined in and said it while Tomoko laughed.

"Awwwww, love is blossoming it seems~"

"See, everyone wants us to be together Aizawa~"

Aizawa exhaled slowly, and felt like crying.

But like that, all the students went to go and celebrate passing their exams once clearing it with the schools among other things like that.

* * *

They ended up at a karaoke type restaurant where everyone began doing different things.

"T-This food is really nice, isn't it Uraraka-san?"

"Hehe, y-yeah the food is amazing!"

Izuku ate and spoke with Ochaco, while both were red faced the entire time.

"Ooh wow, Sakura's really good at singing!"

"And Jiro is pretty good with the instruments it seems, hidden talent."

"I love them both!"

Irina and Tokoyami were dancing along with Nejire who had been invited to the song that Sakura was singing.

"Thanks for backing me up Jiro-chan!"

"Heeeeh, I just thought I could help, that's all."

Jiro also was playing instruments to back Sakura up, the two looking almost professional together, while people like Kirishima, and Kaminari admired the girls singing talents.

"I did better in the exams!"

"I scored more points than you."

"You would say that because you're evil!"

"I don't believe I'm evil."

"Grrrrrrrrrrr! I hate you so much!"

Katsuki was arguing with Shoto about who performed better at the exams.

"Lets see who's stronger by lifting this up!"

"Seriously, alright then Inasa."

"Hah, watch this, I'll beat you both!"

"You can do it Shindo-kun!"

Inasa was having a test of strength with Yasuo, and Shindo, while Tatami looked on with a small blush on her cheeks for Shindo.

"So, like this Misaki-san, applying eye shadow can be tricky, but follow me, and I'll help you do it perfectly."

"Yeah Yaomomo knows how to do it, I think pink would be a good contrast to your cute hair and eyes!"

"T-Thank you...I think it's really nice, I love the pink eye shadow..."

Momo, and Mina were giving Misaki lessons about putting on make up since she was interested in that, and hadn't done it before.

"E-Eri-san, catch."

"Hehe, I got it!"

Naoto was playing around with Eri, in the child play area playing with a ball.

"So, it was only you and Inasa that got chosen from the first year huh?"

"Yeah ribbit, you must be very talented."

"Hehe, I don't know about that. But you girls are the same year as me, and still passed, fantastic!"

Toru and Tsuyu were chatting away with Miki, making good friends together.

"Then there was the time that we scaled that huge wall!"

"And we fell off, getting covered in mud, I remember!"

Hana and Hikari were catching up about old times while having a drink.

"This is quite nice food."

"Yup! This is lovely! I can't get over how everyone passed! Hey everyone, wanna hear a story about Dai-kun once trying to flirt with me!? It's so funny!"

Daisuke quietly ate with Tomoko, who started lots of conversations with her, and the others while telling embarrassing stories of Daisuke to his chagrin.

"Hahahaha! Awww, look at these kids, I remember when I took my own exams years ago!"

"Yeah, like ancient times, right?"

"You shut up Mt Lady!"

"You gonna make me!?"

Midnight and Mt Lady who were invited along, began having an argument about their ages.

"Awww, come on, let me feed you~"

"No, that sounds like an actual nightmare."

Aizawa was fighting off the advances of Joke who kept trying to feed him.

As for Kenji, he was with Camie, having a conversation about the exam.

"I'm glad, I managed to come and pass the exams today Kenji-kun."

"Yeah, you did amazing Camie-san."

He replied, looking at her score that she showed him.

"And you, after what happened in the first exam. Seems like it paid off after all. You even helped people like Bakugo and Todoroki pass the exams when they are...yeah, they're something alright~"

"Haha, they surely are unique girls." Kenji spoke softly, then he felt Camie's hand overlapping his own. "H-Hey Camie-san..."

"Hmmmm? Something wrong?"

"N-No, this is quite lovely~"

"Yeah, it is quite lovely."

Camie pulled closer, wrapping her arms around Kenji's upper body and hugged him tightly, to his astonishment.

"C-Camie-san..."

"I just, wanted to do this. Sorry, am I being weird?"

"No, of course not."

While the fun festivities were happening, Mineta came rushing up with puffing cheeks, his eyes hazily on Miki's form who was currently speaking with some U.A students, Kenji and Camie were stood nearby in their embrace, and watched what was happening.

"Mineta-kun, there you are, I'm glad to see you~"

"Hahaha! Y-Yeah me too!"

Miki bent down towards Mineta, and petted his shoulders gently.

"What a brave young man you are, your parents must be so proud of you."

"I-I guess! But, I am so happy right now...M-Miki-chan! I need to tell you something!" Miki nodded for him to continue. "Then Miki-chan! I have to say it now! I-I think you're a really amazing girl! Everything about you is amazing! You're cute, and sweet, and your hugs are divine! Please go out with me sometime!"

His confession left Tsuyu's, and Toru's mouths hung open, Kenji and Camie also looked on with shock.

"They've not even known one other for twelve hours."

Kenji whispered to Camie who gave a sly smile.

"What can you say? Seems like he falls in love fast and hard."

Kenji slowly nodded as Miki placed a hand over her heart.

"That's so sudden Mineta-kun."

"I-It's just, you're the only girl who looks at me with such affection!"

"You're really sweet. I do find you very adorable."

Camie placed a hand over her mouth and let out a laugh.

"Miki-chan, she's definitely one of a kind."

"Yeah, she surely is."

Kenji replied, seeing Mineta's face lift.

"I'm..."

"Very sweet, Mineta-kun." Miki lightly kissed his cheek, sending him into overload. "You're a very good boy Mineta-kun, we could meet up at the weekend and go to an arcade or something."

"I-I GOT A KISS FROM A BEAUTIFUL GIRL! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!"

Miki let out little laughs while Tsuyu and Toru looked disturbed as he jumped and danced around.

Kenji muttered "No comment." while Camie let out a snicker, and gently kissed Kenji's cheek, causing him to blush lightly.

Then Sakura along with Irina got onto the stage, and began singing together. Soon most of the girls and even some of the guys got onto the stage including Misaki and Naoto, and began singing along with them. Even Tomoko managed to drag an unwilling Daisuke onto the stage, and forced him to sing, which made some people widen with shock at how his voice sounded. Hikari and Hana turned and laughed together, and even began singing together, along with Mt Lady, Joke and Midnight.

Eri came up to Kenji who lifted her up, and carried her on his hip.

"Ken-chan, this is so much fun!"

"Haha, I'm glad Eri-chan!"

Kenji watched on from the side with Eri, as Yasuo came over.

"Hey, Kenji."

"Hey, Yasuo."

Yasuo let out an awkward chuckle.

"You know, I thought that this day would turn out very differently."

"Yes...you're right, I also thought the same thing."

Yasuo slowly nods, looking towards Eri, and then Kenji.

"Is she also your child?"

"Oh no, Eri-chan is...she's someone that I saved from being abused by an evil man."

"Ken-chan saved me, and I love Ken-chan."

Eri added in, Yasuo chuckled lightly.

"I see, that's wonderful. Anyway, what are you going to do now? With the internships, I heard from my Mom that's what we'll probably be doing now."

"Internships...I don't know yet, perhaps my Mom...Mt Lady maybe, or perhaps Sir Nighteye who's asked about it before, what about you?"

"I've got a few ideas, perhaps I might go to my Mom to understand a few things."

"That would be good."

And then the festivities played into the night before curfew was going to happen. Passing the exam, and for some, going on some emotional journey's, they needed to have some kind of break, and release from the emotional weight that they had been carrying.

* * *

The night had almost past, and the sun was rising, and yet Kenji hadn't come back yet, but for someone like Gigantomachia, that was alright since he had stamina to spare.

Kurogiri thought that this nightmare would be over by now, but Gigantomachia had gotten board just holding him.

No, that would be too easy.

But now he was being tossed into the air, and caught by the giant while Himiko clapped again and again.

"Go higher Gigantomachia-chan!"

"Please don't!"

Kurogiri begged, but Gigantomachia merely said "Master said I could do this." which Kurogiri found hard to believe, but then he was tossed into the air once more, and he let out a little crying sound, while Tomura looked on with curious eyes.

"This is a new side to Kurogiri I haven't seen before."

"What? Crying?"

Himiko pondered, Tomura furrowing his eyebrows.

"Exactly, he's usually more calm and together. Usually, he's looking out for my needs, but…"

"HELP ME PLEASE!"

"...I guess fear makes you act out of the ordinary."

Himiko nodded in agreement, while Gigantomachia continued tossing Kurogiri into the air again and again, he couldn't handle much more of this, he felt sick, he didn't want to do this anymore, he was scared.

"You're not wrong. Though he totally deserves it, using kids like that, how gross, right Tomura?"

"Yeah, using kids...he shouldn't of used them."

It was odd for most to hear Tomura even say something like that.

But it did seem that he had some kind of morals behind his ways.

Himiko went to say something, when black goo came from beside Tomura, and out came Kenji who wore a grossed out face.

"Ugh, that black stuff is gross."

"Yeah, and it tastes awful~"

Himiko added remembering when that happened due to All For One, while Kurogiri let out screams.

"MASTER KENJI! I AM SORRY! PLEASE TELL GIGANTOMACHIA TO STOP! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I FEEL SICK! I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO THROW UP! YOU HAVE GOT TO HELP ME MASTER KENJI! I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! PLEASE!"

Kenji gave Kurogiri odd looks, but then remembered what happened to his kids, and how they were treated, and Kurogiri was apart of that, so he just turned to Gigantomachia.

"Keep going Gigan, you're doing great."

Kurogiri's eyes leaked tears while Gigantomachia's lips curled upwards.

"PLEASE MASTER KENJI! I AM SORRY! I WILL NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN! HAVEN'T I BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH!? I JUST WANTED TO DO WHAT WAS EXPECTED OF ME!"

Kenji would have felt sorry for him, if he hadn't of used his kids in that kind of way.

"Maybe you should have thought of this before you decided to aid that woman in using my kids to attack innocent people. You can't really expect me to stay silent about it, can you?"

"I JUST DO WHAT I AM TOLD MASTER KENJI!"

Kenji shook his head at the sight of Kurogiri.

He couldn't even contain much anger at the sight.

"Still, you had free will, you chose to help out, sometimes you have to be punished Kurogiri, put your best fog foot forward, and do your best." Kurogiri let out small cries while Kenji gave a thumbs up to Gigantomachia. "Well done Gigan, I'm very happy with you! For being a great partner, I'll treat you to anything you want!"

"Yes Master! I am very pleased! Thank you Master! Welcome back!"

Kenji bowed his head at Gigantomachia.

"Good to be back Gigan. Keep juggling Gigan, you're doing amazing."

"Yes Master! Leave to me!"

Kenji turned to Tomura as Kurogiri was launched into the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tomura held a bemused face as Kurogiri was shot high into the sky and caught again, repeating that while Himiko whistled.

"Wow, he's gonna feel real sick now~"

Kenji gave a tilted head to Himiko, before turning to Tomura.

"Got the blood as discussed before. I'm sure you're interested in who I got it from, so I brought a basic profile of them." Kenji tossed some papers towards Tomura, who overlooked them. "I've got the blood here." Kenji took out a case from his bag, and handed it to Himiko. "Now that I've held my end of the bargain, I'm sure you'll honour my own, yes?"

"Of course, I did say it, and you picked three powerful students from what I can tell by these profiles. Good choices all around Kenji-kun. I was worried you might not be able to get it."

"It was difficult, but I managed to do it."

Kenji said it with a fleeting smile on his face.

He didn't feel good.

He truly didn't.

But, to help out Hajime, and Aki, and to stop Yami from creating more possible children to fight, he had to do something.

He had to go through this, and come out on top.

He had to work with Tomura for this goal to be achieved.

"Indeed you did. Now we have something important to discuss, and it is about a potential new ally of ours. The man you know as Overhaul has reached out to us, and of course, you know I can't really stand the bastard myself. However, we will need to have a meeting to discuss if there is potential within this partnership."

"So you want to partner with that madman?"

Kenji could believe Tomura would want it.

Personally, he hated Overhaul for what he had done to Eri, and how he had made that girl suffer.

That's what he found sickening about ever seeing him and not attacking him.

But for the good of protecting Eri, and making sure that everything works out, he'd control his anger the best that he could, even if he found it difficult to do something like that.

"Potentially. I'll hear what he has to say at least."

Tomura replied calmly, which was what surprised Kenji more.

"I see, and this concerns me, how?"

Kenji thought he had a good idea on why this was being said to him.

But he wished for confirmation.

Which he got when Tomura showed a slight smile on his face.

"Because you have fought him before, if he makes a move, then you can help handle the situation, and force him to leave if must be."

Kenji exhaled slowly, knowing that he would have to do something like this.

Perhaps he could figure out what Overhaul's plans would be next, considering that he didn't know what was happening regarding Overhaul, he knew that he would probably be after Irina, and Eri, and he couldn't allow that to happen.

"I understand, I can make sure that he's forced away if things go awry, though I will warn you now. Most likely, he wont join you. If I know that man, which unfortunately I do, then he will probably want you on his side, with him being the leader."

Kenji didn't know what to think of this development, but thought that he would share his thoughts with Tomura on the matter at hand.

"Heh, if that's the case then he can think again. Someone that narrow minded wont be able to get far in this world. Even with Sensei gone, he still ranks low in the pecking order. Sensei told me a bit about his organization, the Yakuza, they are wannabe Villain's clinging to the old ways. Doing that, he wont be able to progress any further, and that's his own problem, wouldn't you agree with that?"

"Yeah, I'd say that he's pretty much stuck in the past, and wanting a future that wouldn't benefit either Hero's or Villain's. He is a person that only cares about abusing others abilities for his own gain, he's rather a disgusting man if you want my honest opinion."

Tomura adopted a smirk.

"Of course, I also thought similar. Even then, isn't it better to get to know what your main competition is up to?"

"My, it seems that you've matured even more Tomura-kun. Usually, you would have just told that person to get lost, or something like that. Guess you're growing more into your role."

"Hah, I guess that I am."

Kenji looked towards Kurogiri, seeing that Gigan was still juggling him around.

"Master, my juggling is getting better!"

"Yes it surely is Gigan!" Gigantomachia looked excited while Kenji smiled softly. "So, let me know when this meeting is Tomura-kun and I'll be there for you."

"Wonderful, then thank you for getting the blood, and goodnight."

"Yes, goodnight." Kenji looked to Kurogiri. "Gigan, could you pass me Kurogiri please?"

"Of course Master! Here!"

Gigantomachia dropped Kurogiri down to the ground, where Kenji grabbed the man, and held him in his arms.

"Hello Kurogiri."

"M-Master Kenji, you wouldn't….you wouldn't do anything, would you?"

"I don't know, what you have done to my kids...you're going to tell me where you dropped them off."

"B-But they weren't around there, I assure you..." Kenji raised an eyebrow. "O-Okay, whatever you want."

Kenji nodded happily.

"Thanks Kurogiri. Also, it would be great if you didn't say anything to Yami about it. Consider it a personal favour to me."

Kurogiri looked relieved, and nodded vigorously, while Kenji looked on with a soft smile, Kurogiri though wasn't sure about that smile of Kenji's, he could see some anger behind the smile that he had.

* * *

The next morning, Irina woke up within the arms of Tokoyami, and snuggled against his chest. Her eyes went towards his own, seeing that he was already awake, and was giving her a mixture of his attempting to be cool attitude and also a shyness that Irina seemed to be bringing out in the man himself.

"Aaah, what a day yesterday was Tokoyami-kun."

She gave a cheery smile at the end, as Tokoyami turned back.

"Y-Yes, you're right. It was quite a hard day, but now that it is over, we can relax."

"You're such a sweetheart." Irina let out a soft laugh, looking at her Hero's Licence on the table. "Now that we've got our licences, this means we can team up to take down some Villains."

"Indeed, our light and darkness will bring forward a new power to stop the evil doers of this world."

"Yeah, lets do that my chuunibyou boy."

Irina gently rubbed the back of his head while his head fell against her shoulder sweetly.

But then there was a knock at the door.

[Hey Irina-chan, I know you're in there.]

The voice belonged to Mina, Irina chuckled awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm here, is anything wrong?"

[No, not really~ Your Mom just dropped off this letter as she was a little busy and couldn't hang around. I'll put it under the door.]

Mina posted a letter under the door then footsteps going away could be heard.

Irina got up, picked up the letter, and got back into the bed, looking at the letter curiously, seeing it look like an official U.A seal on the envelope.

"U.A huh..."

"I wonder what this is about?"

Irina shrugged as she opened it.

[Dear my lovely Irina, I'm so glad that you managed to pass the exams. I'm sure you did it with beauty unmatched by anyone else, and the grace of an Angel. Soon Irina, we shall be together. Once I gain control over the others standing in my way, and find Eri, I will take you as my Queen to raise Eri together, my lovely bride. From Overhaul.]

Irina felt violently ill, placing a hand over her mouth as she sat up on the bed.

"Oh God..."

"Irina-san, is something wrong?"

Irina couldn't speak, she handed off the letter towards Tokoyami, who read it quickly.

Once finishing reading it, Tokoyami gave Irina a worried look.

"My God...this man is crazy. He even got a U.A official...he must have wanted you to see it so he got an official seal..."

Irina thought about the last time that she and Chisaki had a run in, and how he was rather aggressive, how he treated Eri, and how he was treated himself.

It was worrying.

It was terrifying.

It was…

Scary.

And right now…

Irina felt scared.

"You don't know the half of it. He wants me to marry him the freak, he thinks we'd be some power couple or some crap like that. Before, he was stopped because of my Dad, and All Might from going too far along with me being saved by my brothers, but now without Dad and All Might..."

"He's going to try and take you away, correct?"

"Yes...he wants me, to be his Queen...because of my Dad being a former ruler of the Underworld in a sense. He thinks that I'd hold power over others, that follow my Father, or something like that. He's out of his mind, he's...I don't know what the hell he is. All I know is that he's a monster pretending to be a man. Even calling himself Overhaul rather than his real name in his letter, it's like he's a distant man, which honestly is more scary."

Tokoyami could see how worrying it was for Irina, she looked terrified.

And he couldn't blame her.

He'd be the same if he was her.

"Do not worry, I will protect you."

Tokoyami spoke with passion.

Irina dried under her eyes, taking in shallow breaths.

"I know you will Tokoyami-kun, but he's a very dangerous man. I don't want you to become hurt, or worse, killed because of him. He wouldn't hesitate to kill you...in fact, he probably sees you as some romantic rival...maybe it would be better if we..."

Wanting to protect Tokoyami from Chisaki, Irina thought of something that she didn't want to do.

But, Tokoyami cut her off before she could continue.

"Irina-san, I am not going to run away from a psychopath, especially one that wishes to harm you." Irina began shedding tears as he took her hand. "I love you Irina-san." Irina shed more tears, but happy tears this time, hugging onto the younger boy. "I wont let anyone ever harm you. Least of all this Overhaul."

"Tokoyami-kun...you're a good man...I need to go and take this letter to the Sensei's, and my Mom."

"Right, lets go."

Tokoyami and Irina quickly got dressed, and went to talk about the situation at hand with Chisaki coming back into the picture.

* * *

Meanwhile, All Might once more visited his old friend, Kuromaru, who laid in his hospital bed, and was telling him about his meeting with All For One, even if Kuromaru wasn't awake at this time, he just simply wished to get his feelings out in the open.

"By the way, Kuro. Your kids, Young Irina and Young Kenji managed to pass the exams. They did fantastic Kuro, showing their growing strength and resolve, I am sure you would be pleased with them and their actions."

He thought that it would elicit a response…

And he was right.

He saw that his hand was slowly lifting upwards, All Might's eyes became teary.

"Kuro, can you hear me…?"

He called to his friend, but then his hand fell back down onto the bed.

Some sadness came over All Might witnessing that event.

"I guess it would be to good if you woke up now..."

While he murmured, he suddenly heard a scream coming from behind.

His eyes dared towards the door, as another scream could be heard.

Becoming worried, he went to turn into his muscular form…

But then remembered that he couldn't.

He didn't have the power anymore, so he pushed down those thoughts, and went to open the door, when it opened by itself.

Or rather, someone else had opened it instead.

The one who appeared, wasn't the person that All Might was expecting.

It was Stain.

"The Hero Killer...Stain."

"All Might, I've always been wanting to see you face to face like this. Though your current form does upset me. Society has lost the only true Hero that it had."

All Might balled his fist.

"What are you doing here?"

Stain's eyes went towards Kuromaru in bed, and his blade slowly withdrew.

"Honestly, I do care about Kuromaru-kun there, but he also has holding me back. Though I will thank him for allowing me to continue on my work, with him in the picture, I wont ever be able to continue my work, and it also will help me gain what I want, a successor."

"A successor…? You couldn't mean-"

"You're right, that black and white eyed boy, my future apprentice. Kenji Mikami."

"I had heard you had some delusional fantasy about that. But to murder the boys Father, you must be truly low."

"Don't say that All Might, I truly do respect you. But don't get in the way. I have to do this for the future I have desired."

"But, why? He believes in a better world! Isn't that what you believe!?"

"He believes the Hero's of this world can become better, but in my eyes, all of them are selfish. I didn't like it, but because of his power, I couldn't fight against him either. However, now that he is like this, I will take over his group, and have the worthy ones join my side to begin a new revolution."

"Not on my watch!"

All Might, despite being Quirkless, couldn't allow this to happen to Kuromaru, so he charged Stain.

Stain looked regretful as he leapt over All Might, and charged for the sleeping Reaper.

All Might yelled "No!" and tried to tackle Stain away from Kuromaru.

However, just before he could, Stain kicked a chair in the way, which forced All Might backwards with how hard he had kicked it, and forced All Might down onto the floor, who saw Stain pull out a knife.

"No, please Stain! Don't do this!"

"I am sorry All Might, I truly am. However, for what I need for the future, I need to begin making strides in this world, and to begin sorting out the worthy from the unworthy, I can't allow loose ends to be left without tying them up." His eyes went towards Kuromaru's sleeping face. "I am sorry Kuromaru, but the world you believe in isn't the world I believe in. Forgive me, my friend."

Stain's blade went high into the sky, while All Might quickly got to his feet, to try and stop it.

But the truth was, Stain was faster.

Without his Quirk, All Might couldn't save Kuromaru.

He'd never be able to make it in time, and that alone destroyed All Might.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

All Might's cries echoed through the room as Stain brought down the knife.

All Might was unable to do anything…

He was going to watch his friend die, and he couldn't do a single thing.

Regret washed over All Might's face as the knife neared Kuromaru's chest.

Inches from his chest…

"Haaaaaaaaaah!"

...and black energy erupted out from behind All Might, washing over the knife of Stain's, and also slamming into the man himself, smashing him through a wall, All Might's eyes widening at the sight, turning to see Kenji stood there, panting slightly.

"Y-Young Kenji, am I ever glad to see you!"

All Might couldn't hide the relief on his face.

Kenji on the other hand looked at the situation at hand, seeing All Might in a panicked state, his Father still asleep, and finally, Stain was recovering from being blasted into a wall.

"All Might...Stain came here to kill my Father."

All Might lowered his eyes.

"That's the sad truth of the matter yes."

Kenji pulled forward, while using a single hand to pull Kuromaru's bed backwards, away from Stain to keep his Father safe.

Stain appeared from the wall, charging right for the Reaper, but Kenji shot forward.

Stain chuckled, withdrawing a knife, and launched it at Kenji at quick speed.

Kenji bent his neck out of the way, catching the blade just in time to see Stain before him with a blade ready to strike, having crossed the distance in mere seconds.

"He's fast..."

All Might murmured, but witness Kenji react immediately without pause.

Kenji parried Stain's blade with the one he received from Stain, adding Death onto it to erode Stain's own blade and sliced right through it, while Stain leaped backwards to avoid the slash of Kenji's blade.

Without losing a moment, Kenji tossed the blade right for Stain with great accuracy. Stain bent his body while in the air to avoid the blade, landing in a crouching position, the knife piercing the wall behind Stain.

" _He's as fast as ever...he might even be faster than last time when we all fought him. He's probably trained even harder to become stronger, faster...this is going to be a hard fight. Stain's never needed a physical Quirk to catch others off guard, one drop of blood drawn from me and it could potentially be over. I don't have backup this time, I'll have to be very careful in fighting him._ "

Kenji thought while Stain looking deeply into his eyes.

"My young apprentice, it's been sometime since we've last seen one another, it seems you've been keeping up with your skills, I'm pleased."

Kenji felt his anger burning inside of him.

"You monster, attacking my Father in a helpless state."

"I have decided to begin doing things my own way, and your Father, while being someone I genuinely do respect and thank for allowing me to continue my work, he conflicts with my ideologies, so it has to end this way." Kenji shook his head while Stain cracked his neck left and right. "Now, let me finish my job, then come with me my boy. We can begin a crusade of slaughtering those evil Hero's, together."

"Your crusade ends here Stain."

Stain's lips curled upwards sadistically.

"Is that so?"

Kenji tightened his hands, getting into a fighting position.

"Last time, Deku-kun, Iida-san, Shoto-chan, another friend of mine and I fought you. This time, I'll fight you by myself."

All Might felt alarm bells going off.

Kenji fighting a monster such as Stain, he couldn't contain his worry.

"Young Kenji, you can't. He's very dangerous, he could end up killing you if you fight."

"And if I don't, my Father could die All Might. Don't worry about me, I've grown stronger since my first encounter with Stain, even if he's also grown in power, I can't afford to lose here. Get help, I'll hold him off until then, and keep my Father safe like he has done me."

"Young Kenji..."

All Might could see how mature Kenji truly was becoming.

He wasn't allowing his anger to cloud any judgement, he wasn't even thinking about just stopping Stain, he thought about outcomes if Stain got past him, and so had given All Might the task of gaining other Hero's to come and assist.

It showed that while Kenji was brave, he wasn't an idiot, and understood Stain's abilities, how tricky he could be alone, and was prepared to do his best to hold out until others came.

In his eyes, Kenji was truly becoming a Hero, who was also very smart and tactical and could think on his feet.

Stain let out dark chuckles, seeing Kenji's resolve.

"Then show me how strong you've become my apprentice!"

Kenji stared Stain right in the eyes.

He didn't like how this turned out.

But to keep his Father safe, he would fight this man, even if he was a Hero Killer, he'd do everything he could to beat the Hero Killer.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So Yami and Hajime went to see someone, who we found out at the end of the chapter exactly who that was, and seemingly has got him on side. Kenji and Yasuo talked about what has happened regarding All For One, and the others, including the children of Kenji. Then they got their results, with this time Katsuki, Shoto and Inasa along with Camie passing! For those wondering about that little arc they have in the Manga about their licences retake with the primary school kids, I've already got something to replace that and will involve certain characters along with Katsuki, Shoto and Camie, but until we get there, I can't spoil anything.**

 **They all had a party to celebrate getting their licences, but then Kenji went to go and see Kurogiri about what happened, Tomura explaining about his meeting with Chisaki that's coming up, so we'll see Kenji during that, Irina receiving a letter from Overhaul himself, seems like he hasn't given up on her just yet, and finally, it was Stain who Yami had contacted, and he's wanting to kill Reaper, so he can start his killing spree once more for the unjust Hero's, but Kenji arrived just before he could deal the finishing blow to his Father, and helping All Might at the same time! And for those wondering why would Stain even work with Yami, we'll get to that next chapter with it being hinted at since Reaper and Stain came together in a few ways.**

 **Finally, this is a question I get rather frequently, and that's about lemons with Kenji in this story. So, I thought that I should ask you all, if I should write some lemons in the near future. For those who don't like lemons, if I end up writing them, I'd mark where they were in a chapter, and where it ends so it can be skipped if that's not your thing. So yeah, let me know what your thoughts about that are about that.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	69. Return of the Reaper!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **StrikerTj; Yeah, he's waking up now!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Yeah, they've passed the exams! Slowly but surely they're beginning to build bridges between them and hopefully will get back on track. He does yeah, Yasuo's pretty intelligent. She sees it as hanging out yeah, though Mineta's alright with that for now. Kenji's not going to give himself away to Chisaki. Glad that you liked it! Yeah, seems like AFO seems to have some affection for Kenji even when imprisoned, in AFO's own way anyway. Stain's turned and is now trying to kill Reaper, good thing Kenji decided to visit his Father or that could have ended differently.**

 **D N Works; Yeah, just goes to show how much hard work and effort they put into it. It seems that Mineta has found someone. They wouldn't force Aizawa to love someone, it's harmless banter. Himiko's able to interact with them easily enough, but she is loyal to Reaper, as shown in the earlier portions of the story so she wouldn't really betray him now considering what she's done for her, along with Kenji. Not really, considering that Kenji mentioned earlier in the chapter he was going to see his Father the next day. Stain is gonna be tough, Kenji knows this, that's why he asked All Might for backup, but Kenji's also skilled and strong, so it's going to be an intense battle between them.**

 **KarmaChaos5; Yup the entire class managed to pass! Sakura did yeah, she was able to connect with the civilians the most. Some changes, and some important foreshadowing in that conversation between them. I thought that it would be good if they celebrated. Hehe, Kurogiri surely got the eye opening experience. Oh yeah, Irina's gotta watch out for him, Overhaul's not the type to give up so easily. Yami and Stain have formed some sort of alliance between them, which we'll find out a little more about this chapter, but thankfully Kenji managed to arrive and help out.**

 **Chiaki Forever; Yup, Misaki's made her decision, and likes the name of her Quirk. Yeah, they passed the exams, I have a few things planned for that little portion of the manga. Sakura's a very kind gentle person, so she was able to connect the easiest to the civilians and able to make decisions quickly. Lets hope they can reconnect again. It's all harmless fun~ Yeah, they managed to have a good party after the hard exams. Kurogiri will think twice now after what happened with Gigantomachia. She is yeah, Irina's worried about Chisaki, good thing Tokoyami was there to help her. Yeah, seems like some form of partnership has happened between the two of them. They have improved from their last fight, so it's gonna be rather interesting to see them do it. Yeah, I'll show them rather soon.**

 **Guest 1; Thanks for the suggestions! Thanks, I'm glad that you liked them. Perhaps one day I will, for now I'm busy enough here.**

 **Infinite Love 14; Thanks for the suggestions! She's gonna be in Nejire's class. Yeah we'll be getting to their fight shortly.**

 **Roxas Itsuka; Thanks very much! Yeah, everyone's beginning to build bridges. It's all fun, they wouldn't really force him to date if he truly didn't want to. Yeah, seems like Mineta's happy huh? Yeah, Irina's going through it alright, when she just wishes to have a normal life, people like Overhaul keep bothering. Yeah, maybe it might happen here~ I'm happy you thought he was, seems like when he's with Kenji, he's more likeable maybe~? Perhaps you're right, though Kurogiri doesn't seem to care about using the kids either way. He should have, though hearing about his friend, and friends son being spoken about in such a manner, it wasn't pleasing for him, and yeah, AFO makes some valid points in his own twisted way. Once upon a time, they thought about it, and while thinking he was powerful, they didn't think it would be enough for them to take him. Yami and Stain have formed some kind of partnership between them, and yeah, Stain's got another thing coming if he thinks like that. Yeah, he better be.**

 **Andrew123456; She still wears it, and that's been brought up after that chapter in subtle ways, we'll be getting back to that in the future. Yeah perhaps!**

 **Chaos Epsilon; Thanks very much! And thanks for the vote!**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, Yami seemed to intimidate Stain a little bit there. Yeah, they had a nice scene huh. It's a few factors, like with the ice slide thing, Kenji got points off for that, but he got a good score. Yeah, she just thinks Shoto is evil. All For One just enjoys tormenting All Might in various ways it seems. Yeah, they had a small celebration~ It seems sisters teamed up for Aizawa's love life. Yup, I think Kurogiri's learned his lesson. Yeah, Irina's gonna be involved, how involved we'll have to wait and see. We'll see what happens with Overhaul, and as for Stain, Kenji's gonna be in for a fight now. Yeah, the new arc seems to be shaping up quite well. Yeah, those look great for Black Clover. Yeah, true, we know a bit about them, but could've been more. I could see Karin becoming a Medic Nin. Black Zetsu and what he does, hehe it's something alright. Thanks for the vote! Persona probably wouldn't be a harem story if I wrote one. Those ideas look great to me! Yeah, for RWBY, they look great to me! Thanks for the votes on the poll. He'd probably be all of Sona's pawns or Serafall's Queen if that wins. He wouldn't know that if he's Ise's brother, adopted or not. He'd grow stronger over time. If it's a brother of Issei, Issei would still be Issei for that brotherly relationship, and Rias would be with him. If any of the other stories win, Ise could be Isane, I'd have to think about it.  
**

 **AlphaOmega; Yup, they've passed, and managed to celebrating~ Yeah, they're allowing it to come slowly, not rushing and working through their feelings. Why Stain would work with her, is revealed in this chapter. He couldn't even if Stain truly does respect All Might. Lets hope that he can.**

 **Neonlight01; They did yeah, they managed to pass the exams, and Yasuo showed his intelligence by working that out. I'm sure he'd figure it out, and they don't know the whole story right now. It surely is terrifying for Irina, she thought that she was moving on with her life, then Chisaki comes back to remind her that she's truly not free, but she's not going to quit so easily either. And yeah, Tokoyami showed how much he cares for her, not even showing fear against a man like Chisaki. It seems so yeah, that meeting will go a little differently than it did in canon, how we'll soon see. Magne was arrested in this story during the forest incident, she's in prison here. Who knows if he will or not.**

 **A fan; Yeah he might be.**

 **Guest 2; In a week when the new poll ends.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Return of the Reaper!**

Irina had gone towards her Mother first of all, to see if there was anything that could be done about the letter. Tokoyami had also gone to inform a few Sensei's about it, in case something were to happen.

Upon making it to her Mother, Irina didn't know how to say it at first.

She was overcome by emotions, Hikari could feel her daughter being in distress.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Mom...it's terrible. That Chisaki..."

"Chisaki? What about him...you haven't seen him, have you?"

Irina shook her head furiously.

"No, but he...he did something Mom. He sent a letter to me...he's not giving up. He still wants me as his Queen...what if he tries to hurt the people I love to get me…? I couldn't stand it, not again. I thought this nightmare would be over when All For One would be in jail...but, now that he's still after me...I didn't want to believe it."

Hikari brought her daughter closer, wrapping arms around her form.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be here to make sure that you're safe."

"He also mentioned Eri-chan, if he tries to take her again..."

"He wont, she's under guard at all times. By people that I very much trust. He wont know the location of Eri-chan and he wont stop you living your life either. We'll work to capture the bastard ourselves. Sir Nighteye has had him in his radar for a while now, we'll redouble our efforts, and find him, I promise you."

Irina surely hoped that would be the case.

She didn't want to have to deal with Chisaki ever again, she simply hated him and everything he stood for.

"I know...I just got scared...I don't want to leave you guys again. We've spent so much time apart...and the thought of this sick bastard wanting to marry me...I don't even like him. Heh, I guess this is how...yeah, this is how certain people felt, when someone wanted them."

Hikari allowed a soft smile to appear on her face.

"Yeah...but don't worry, you wont have to experience anything like that again. Neither will Eri-chan. This guy Kai Chisaki might think he's able to get away with these things, that he's above the law, but he's not. He will be apprehended, and he will have to get locked away for the rest of his natural life if I have anything to say about it. Especially after what he's done to Eri-chan, that poor child still feels worry about that man being around."

"Though, I think she's having a really good life now, it seems that she's really attached to Kenji."

Hikari giggled.

"She surely is. Now we'll have to begin making moves about Chisaki. The dorms will be secure, but I'll have a conversation with some of the Sensei's about this incident so they can remain even more vigilant."

Irina exhaled slowly.

"I'm sorry Mom. Because of me, it seems that everything is going to become more complicated."

Hikari shook her head side to side.

"Of course not sweetheart. This isn't your fault. The only person at fault is Kai Chisaki."

"Yes...you're right. Thanks Mom, I feel better. Tokoyami-kun has also gone to tell Aizawa-sensei and a few others about it. I just had to come here...truthfully, I just felt like I needed some comfort right now."

"Ooh sweetie, I'll comfort you anytime, and your boyfriend is quite responsible."

Irina blushed lightly.

"Mom...you're so embarrassing."

"But, he is your boyfriend, you really like him, don't you?"

Irina continued to blush, and think about Tokoyami and how he wished to protect her.

That was something that she truly did like about Tokoyami. He might seem aloof, but he truly was a kind man after all, and would be there for her. Though she knew realistically that Tokoyami fighting against Chisaki might not end well, but she also knew that Tokoyami was a rather kind man, and that he was trying, that's what counted for her.

"...I really do. At first, it was just having some fun...but, as I got to know him...he's really a loving young man. I find him very...I don't know the word. But I do know that he's someone that I care about very much."

Hikari petted the back of the young woman's head, while thinking about what true motives he'd have to take Irina.

She had to wonder, if it was just some sick obsession with Irina, or if he had deeper motives than just that.

* * *

Kenji faced down with Stain in the hospital room of the Reaper. All Might was cautious, he wished he could do something to assist, but the reality was that he simply didn't have any abilities to fight anymore on this kind of level.

Kenji himself was controlling his breathing.

Though he was on the mend, he still felt sore from the previous days activities.

But because his Father was in danger, along with All Might, he didn't have the luxury of simply giving up. He had to fight Stain.

Last time, he was with others.

Now he was on his own.

He had to show his powers.

All Might began taking out his phone to contact some help, but Stain casually ran towards him at a high speed, attempting to grab the phone, when Kenji leapt forward, spinning around and sent a hard kick towards Stain's body.

Stain raised his arm and blocked the kick, though Stain was surprised that Kenji managed to make his arm shake from his physical strength. It wasn't near the level of All Might, not near that amount, and not Reaper either, but the kick felt pretty strong from a boy his age, forcing Stain to skid backwards away from All Might.

"I thought that you respected All Might, and now you're attacking him? What happened to your respect for him?"

Kenji demanded from Stain.

It seemed that Stain had done something against the very nature of what he appeared to represent when they first fought one another.

Stain lightly touched his blades, Kenji noticing that he had a good number of blades on his person.

"Oh, I wasn't attacking All Might, I simply didn't want anyone to become involved with our fight, that's all. I wouldn't hurt All Might, no matter what form he may appear to be in. Either with muscles, or without, he's done so much Heroic work in the past, that even without his abilities, he still is someone that I truly do respect, and admire much. His reputation deserves to be praised, his heroics are legendary, even I have to respect that even now, he is the pinnacle of Hero's, and what they should aspire too."

Kenji thought that he did understand Stain's mentality, and he always did find some of what Stain said to make sense.

Even without his powers, All Might still had to be given credit for all of the sacrifices that he had endured over the years, and no one could take that away from All Might.

"You're right, but you also contradict yourself."

Stain cocked an eyebrow up.

"Hmmm? How did I do that?"

"With my Father. The man you also said you'd follow, you have turned on him now."

"I wouldn't say turned on, I'd say found my path in life. His and my paths have diverged, and he'll be against my path. Honestly, his power is scary, even I can admit that freely. But, I also have a chance here. It pains me, but I need to continue my mission."

Kenji inhaled and exhaled slowly.

Stain seemed to be going from what he thought about Reaper, to what he wanted in life, and in that, it seemed to be rather worrying that Stain could do that, but to Kenji, it made sense. Someone like Stain would never give up on their ideals, but there was still one thing that he needed to ask.

"Your mission, isn't that different to my Father's, yet here you are, ready to strike him down while he is unable to defend himself. In essence, you have betrayed my Father, when he has done much for you."

Kenji demanded from the man before him, who seemed to remain calm and vigilant.

It was almost unnerving how he could be so relaxed in this situation.

Even All Might felt surprise when he was so relaxed.

"Betray is a hard word Kenji. The truth is, your Father's goals, while noble, are also something I can't agree with. He sees the good in people, I can't see any good within today's Hero's. So far, I've only seen two exceptions, and one is before me, the other is that green haired boy. I'd say you both are Hero's. The rest, self servicing good for nothing people that pretend to be Hero's, but the truth is that they aren't going to be able to be true Hero's. The days of Hero's died the day All Might retired."

Kenji could see All Might's face take a noticeable dip.

Kenji could get why though.

All Might had the power for so long, he was a Hero longer than he wasn't one.

Even as a kid, as far as Kenji knew, All Might dreamed of being a symbol of peace, but now he couldn't be that anymore. He couldn't fight anymore, nor could he even defend himself from Villains as he had just seen.

"The Hero's died the day All Might's retirement came, is that what you truly believe?"

Kenji spoke while Stain furrowed his narrow eyebrows.

"That's what I know. Look at the world around you. More and more Villains are on the raise. Kai Chisaki, the League of Villains, and more people than that are growing because All Might is gone. Endeavour, the Hero's don't even believe in that man. Never mind the general public. They all look at him, and compare him to All Might, and he doesn't stand above All Might, he doesn't even stand on a similar level to All Might, he never could."

Stain spoke with a passionate voice, that's how he truly believed.

Kenji lowered his eyes slightly.

"Perhaps you're right. Endeavour isn't All Might, but does that mean he can't be a Hero?"

All Might's eyes rose to see Kenji's body twitching slightly.

"Young Kenji..."

"Yes, he can't be a Hero, he's never going to be the Hero All Might became."

Stain stayed strong in his convictions and spoke over All Might, but Kenji didn't believe that Stain was seeing everything that could be true.

"I didn't know there was only one path to being a Hero. You can't say he isn't good at what he does. He as a person, is something you'd have to make your own mind up about but he isn't a poor substitute for All Might in my eyes. His heroics speak for itself."

All Might's lips curled upwards at his admission.

It was rather beautiful to hear that Kenji said something like that.

"Hmmmm, you think that Endeavour can truly be a Hero on par with All Might?"

Stain asked Kenji this simple question, but Kenji merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know the answer to that. That's for Endeavour-san to show you himself, I can't show you anything because I'm not Endeavour-san."

Stain backed away slightly at what Kenji had said as it did make sense to him.

But Stain pulled out a knife and remained strong in his views.

"Can you still say they are selfless Hero's out there? Now that All Might isn't around anymore."

"Selfless Hero's huh. Those Hero's you think are selfish, look at Kamino Ward. You called Mt Lady selfish, but she was right there, trying to save peoples lives, and got injured. Endeavour-san saved my life personally, when he came to challenge Yami and All For One. All Might was an amazing Hero, it's true. But, there are other people that are Hero's who do selfless acts. My Father, who everyone calls a Villain, selflessly acted, and saved All Might, the man you admire. Is he still someone you would call a selfish man?"

Stain was surprised that he was getting such words from Kenji.

But he did quite like it, something about how Kenji spoke was showing that he was quite intelligent, and also realistic in the way that he thinks about things.

"I believe that he is a worthy man, and he indeed did sacrifice himself for All Might, and I do appreciate that. But as I said, my convictions are clear. He has allowed me to continue my life's work, so I will make this an easy death for him. I wont allow him to suffer."

"Suffering? No, he wont suffer, because I wont let you near him."

Kenji had made up his mind, he wouldn't allow Stain to do as he wished.

Stain raised a challenging eyebrow.

"It seems that you truly are challenging to me. Either allow me to do this quietly and make it easy for the Reaper, or you can simply join me, and we can do it together. Or perhaps you want to go the hard way and we have to face one another with everything that we have? I am interested to see the potential you've been honing."

"I guess that I'll just have to get in your way."

Stain raised his head, then developed a smirk.

"Alright then, lets do this."

Stain withdrew a knife, and leapt at Kenji, who sent out his Death in a controlled way to not harm anyone else, but Stain tossed a knife in the direction of the attack, allowing it to be destroyed, while he himself spun in the air, and got beside Kenji, aiming his knife towards Kenji's left hand side, only for Kenji to release a close range Death wave, destroying the knife just before it could pierce his body, allowing Kenji to grab Stain's hand, and hauled him over his shoulder, tossing him for the window.

Stain however twisted his body, sending off a high pressured kick for Kenji's upper body, so he was forced to let go, and block with his arms, while Stain's knife whipped from his hand for Kenji's face in an attempt to cut him.

Just before it could reach him, Kenji's Life sprang up, and became a barrier to block the knife, while releasing a Death blast for Stain's body, disintegrating his shoe as it laid on Kenji's Death side, so Stain was forced to pull backwards, flipping backwards, and landed in front of the window.

All Might was surprised that Kenji could keep up with Stain like that.

It seemed that he had grown to be quite strong, while Stain was still quite fast in his movements.

"Good, it seems that you've gotten faster. I'm quite pleased Kenji."

"That's good, because I'm just getting started."

Stain showed a sadistic smile on his face, and lunged for Kenji's body who jumped high, allowing Death to swirl around his foot before thrusting the kick down at Stain, but Stain pulled away, and grabbed what seemed to be a fork that seemed sharp from a nearby table, and launched it at the sleeping Reaper.

Kenji landed on the ground, placing his hand outwards, and hit the form away with a small sphere of Life, Stain however chuckled, withdrawing a new knife, and slashed at the distracted Kenji.

"Young Kenji!"

All Might tried to intervene, but Kenji managed to kick the hand out of the way, and then quickly flipped over the bed, grabbed the fork from the ground, and senrt the fork right back at Stain, allowing Death to erupt around it to increase the killing ability that it would have, aiming it for Stain's foot to stop his movements.

Stain reacted quickly to the attack, slashing at the fork with his knife, the metal making a clanging sound as they collided together, Stain noticing that his knife had began eroding away with only touching the fork for a few seconds, which impressed him that his power had come that far.

" _Shit, seems like he's become even more powerful than the last time we crossed paths, I'm gonna have to think more carefully about how to battle this boy. Heh, I'm quite proud in a way, I'll just have to show him that this is the true path that he should walk._ "

Seeing the knife continuing to rot away, Stain tossed the blade at Kenji once more while throwing a smoke bomb on the floor seemingly trying to disguise his movements, who batted it away with the fork and blasted through the smoke, only for Stain to have disappeared, Kenji's eyes broadening slightly at the sight before him.

"What…? Where did he..."

Kenji looked around but couldn't find him.

"Young Kenji, can you feel him?"

Kenji shook his head.

"No, his presence in this room, has completely disappeared. He isn't even in the immediate vicinity either."

"How is that possible? Has he learned to mask his presence that much?"

Kenji recalled his fight with Hana, and how she could hide from his senses.

But, Stain wouldn't know how to do that.

So it didn't make sense, how Stain seemingly had disappeared.

Kenji considered that he could have simply ran away, but he didn't think that would explain why Kenji couldn't sense him, he also knew it wouldn't be his Quirk, Bloodcurdle, it simply wouldn't allow him to do anything like that.

He only had a few other answers left, and he wasn't sure which one was going to be the real one after all.

While Kenji was thinking, and looking for Stain, Kuromaru's hands began to move, his eyelids fluttering, as if he was close to waking up.

However, Kenji felt a pulse coming from behind him, so he turned to see Stain leaping down with a blade in hand, Kenji shot back while producing wings on his body. The knife however managed to cut Kenji's skin ever so slightly, and a small droplet of blood appeared on the knife.

"Damn..."

Kenji could see the blade dripped with some of his blood, and he knew that Stain could very much use that if he managed to ingest his blood.

"Game over."

Stain attempted to raise the knife to his lips, when Kenji stomped on the ground, disturbing the ground around Stain with Life and Death, just enough for his footing to become unstable, allowing Kenji to blast the blade right out of Stain's hand with his Death, and disintegrated the blade along with his blood, before his long tongue could lick the blood.

Within a second, Kenji sent off a blast of Death at Stain who flipped out of the way, but his leg managed to get caught in the attack as it moved quickly, and eroded some of his flesh away, causing his leg to bleed from the impact of Kenji's power, Stain stumbled, and hit a nearby table with his body.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah!"

But Kenji didn't stop, and charged right for the Hero Killer, cocking his hand backwards, summoning Death around his arm, and thrust his fist right for Stain's upper body.

"Now this is what I wanted to see, Kenji-kun!"

Stain twisted around, ducking the incoming blow from the young man, but Kenji released Death which spread downwards, so Stain leapt onto the back wall, above Reaper's body, and smirked.

"I don't think so Stain."

Kenji wouldn't allow his Father to be hurt, so he shot off with his wings for Stain, and went to tackle him, when Stain withdrew his sword, and swung it for Kenji who bent his head back at a quickened pace, the blade going above him, Stain used his opportunity to send a flying kick Kenji's way.

The young boy didn't have time to block with his arms, but his wing came to protect him, acting as a barrier between the two of them, Stain's foot force managed to push Kenji back slightly, but not enough for Stain to wiggle out of the way, thus he twirled his sword around to pierce through the wing to stab Kenji with.

"Sorry boy, I'm going to have to incapacitate you!"

Stain's blade went to pierce Kenji's wing, when Kenji's wing coated with Death, acting as a barrier as well, stopping the movement of the blade, while Kenji used a Life bubble to fling Stain against the wall, Stain didn't even wince at being thrown against the wall, but he did cringe when Kenji's Death erupted outwards, and slammed against his falling body, drilling him into a wall, and tore through his flesh, erupting blood from his arm, and torso from the impact.

"Stay away from my Father, Stain."

Stain fell against the floor, looking at his bloody arm, and then at Kenji himself.

It seemed that the attack almost disabled him due to the sheer power behind it.

Stain managed to avoid major injury due to how his body had twisted in time.

Sliding down to his feet, Stain's eyes locked with Kenji's own who didn't even show anything other than resolve on his face.

All Might furrowing his eyebrows at the sight before him, and looked between Kenji and Stain, impressed that Kenji was fighting off the Hero Killer.

" _I didn't even see how he did that. He made his presence disappear somehow. He couldn't use any kind of special skill to do that. This room is quite compact, so he wouldn't be able to move around here without either I, or Young Kenji being able to pick up on it. So, I can only conclude he could have gotten outside help somehow._ "

All Might glanced at Kenji, and saw how he was also looking rather serious.

It seemed that Kenji might have had also come to the conclusion.

If they were right, then who it was, helping him out, must be also watching somehow.

Perhaps from Stain himself, or from cameras around the room, or outside of the room.

"Nice disappearing act, Stain."

Kenji praised, while Stain bowed his head.

"Thank you, though it seems to be something I hadn't planned."

"You hadn't planned? So, how did you do it?"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret."

All Might narrowed his eyebrows while Kenji glanced at his Father's sleeping form.

"Secrets huh. I've got a secret as well, and that's..."

Kenji thrust his Life hand outwards, and unleashed a bubble of Life towards Stain who dodged left, only to see a volley of Death energy erupting outwards.

Stain attempted to move, when he felt something below him, holding his feet tightly.

Looking down, he saw that the ground had been made to wrap around his feet, Kenji having used his Over Life and Death to shape even the flooring of the hospital floor to bind Stain so he couldn't dodge out of the way.

How he did it, was with his feet, rather than hands.

Seeing that, Stain knew that Kenji had gained more control over his power, being able to project it out of his feet now more easily, though he could see that it was easier to use with his hands rather than his feet, but the fact that he still managed to use his feet was quite impressive, that's how Stain saw it anyway.

But because he was trapped, he was worried about the attack that he was going to receive.

"No! Shit!"

"Sorry Stain, but you're not going anywhere this time!"

Stain's eyes widened as the Death came closer and closer, seemingly growing in size at the sight before him.

Then the Death slammed against him, tearing at his flesh and caused blood to burst out of Stain's body, blasting him through the window.

"...Got ya Stain."

Kenji panted slightly, remembering that despite having a day of rest from the fights at the licence exam, his body still felt sore, so he would have to be careful in fighting Stain, no matter how what. Plus Stain was still a difficult combatant, he was very deadly, and now that he could seemingly erase his presence, he'd have to be even more careful than ever.

All Might continued looking towards Kenji, and how he had managed to take down Stain.

"Young Kenji, well done."

"Thanks, All Might. I'll go and keep him detained, call for some help."

"Young Kenji wait, it's too dangerous-"

Kenji shot out of the window before All Might could protest.

* * *

Flying down to the ground, Kenji saw the area outside of the hospital, with a few trees scattered around, a big grassy area around them, a good enough space for them to do battle, something that he didn't wish to do, but would do to protect his Father.

Kenji saw Stain already on his feet, albeit with some blood dripping off his body from the attack that Kenji had released against him.

Stain couldn't help but smirk at the young boy before him.

"You've definitely grown in power young Kenji-kun. I was taken by surprise, but also it allows me to gauge where you currently are."

"I had to become stronger to face down people like you Stain."

"Indeed you did, and I am quite proud of you for becoming stronger. However, it doesn't mean that you're going to be able to beat me on your own. Even if you could, can you leave your Father unprotected?"

Kenji narrowed his eyes at that.

"What do you mean…? Do you have..."

Before he could ask, Stain rushed towards Kenji at high speeds.

Kenji slammed his hands onto the ground, and shaped it with his Quirk.

"Over Life and Death, Earth Terrain!"

Kenji sharped the ground into several large shaped earth spires to try and stop Stain and catch him off guard.

However, what surprised Kenji was that Stain's blade seemingly sliced right through the earth spires that Kenji had made, and manoeuvred out of the way of the others at such a great speed, that Kenji thought that Stain had grown stronger since the last time that they had fought, but the sword itself also seemed to be made of something strong.

"That blade, where did you get it?"

"Heh, you noticed? I got this made at your Dad's technological department, quite sturdy, and can slice through ground, and bone easily. It could even slice through some metals with ease. Isn't it a great sword? I am quite proud of it myself."

Despite Stain showing a pleased face, Kenji wasn't so pleased with him.

"I see, so even when you betray my Father, you also use his resources to make you weapons!?"

Kenji growled, he was becoming increasingly angry about what was happening.

Stain shot up in the air, and threw several blades towards Kenji, who raised a Life wall, blocking off the knives from hitting him, while Stain came down with his sword, slashing at the barrier, but it managed to hold on from the intense slash.

Stain smirked at the sight, and sent several slashes at the barrier, attempting to hack away at the barrier itself.

"Yes, I used some of his resources, to help me make some unique weapons."

"Some...you mean-"

"That's right!" Stain took out a knife, that seemed to have been rigged with taser like obtrusion's sticking into the blade. "Electric knife, pretty handy to shock people. Enough electricity run through it to even stop strong guys, like you!"

Kenji watched as Stain stabbed into the Life barrier that Kenji had made, and sent a charge through the knife, sending electricity through the barrier, and shocked it quite a good deal. Kenji knew it wasn't to the degree that Kaminari could produce an electrical charge, but it seemed to be rather strong.

Kenji then saw that Stain's large sword sliced at the barrier, shattering it, and pulled towards Kenji, coming at him with a double slashing movement for Kenji's upper, and lower body, so Kenji allowed his body to lift off the ground, and slide between both slashing blades, with the blades going above, and below his body, Stain being slightly surprised that he could move in such a manner.

"Quite limber, aren't you?"

Kenji gave a light smile, and thrust his foot towards Stain's upper body with Death swirling around his foot. Stain however launched himself upwards, putting himself into a spin, and swung his blade for the still airborne Kenji.

Realizing that the blade was too close for even Kenji to destroy it so quickly, he burst his Life outwards, forcing his body downwards, avoiding the blade that went by his cheek without cutting into him.

Landing on the ground, Kenji hit the ground with his hands and sent off earth pillars for the airborne Stain who grimaced.

"Damn."

Stain took one spire to the ribs, and he felt a cracking sound in his rib, but it didn't break.

Stain slashed at the stone pillar hitting him, then leapt to the ground only for the earth pillars to begin forming around him, attempting to bind Stain into a cage of the earth so he couldn't move out of the way.

Stain looked at each of the stone pillars forming around him. Trying to grab his arms, legs, torso, and everything in between.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

Stain swung around his blade like a propeller, his enhanced blade cut through all of the stone around him, but Kenji used that chance to shoot off an incredibly deadly wave of Death, Stain's eyebrows widening, and shot off away from the blast itself, while throwing a blade at Kenji's body in an attempt to stop him.

Kenji however dodged out of the way just in time, the knife piercing the ground, so Kenji quickly grabbed the knife, coating it in Death, and then shot it for Stain's body, Stain grimacing at the sight before him, while seeing the Death bend towards him, seeing Life wings on the Death itself.

Seeing two attacks coming for him, he knew that it would be rather dangerous for him to take it on himself, so he disappeared behind a tree….then Kenji felt him disappear all together from his senses.

"What the hell….again."

Kenji destroyed the tree, but couldn't see Stain.

He seemingly had disappeared.

That just made Kenji more unsure of what was happening than ever before.

" _How is he doing this? There is nowhere he could have gone before my attack hit that tree. The only two ways I can think about is if either Kurogiri, or that damn doctor with that strange little Nomu either used Warp Gate, or Warping. But, that would mean he'd have to be with the League…did Stain join the League of Villains? If he did...what changed? Why did he decide to join them? Or, could he have an ally that also has a Quirk like Warping or Warp Gate? Whoever is helping him, it isn't good...this isn't going to end well. He's also gotten faster than before and even stronger, it seems that his training wasn't a joke either, it's all I can do to keep him at a distance, if he keeps getting close, he'll manage to slice me eventually, and use his Quirk on me. I need to finish this off quickly._ "

Kenji believed that he had figured out what had happened regarding Stain.

But still, he didn't know exactly where Stain was going to come to.

Rather than risk it, Kenji created a dome of Life and Death around him to defend against any kind of attack that Stain could launch, or that was the plan anyway.

As he was going to do it, Stain appeared right behind Kenji, his eyes widening in shock, turning to see Stain's blade slicing towards him, Kenji raised his hand to block the knife with Death, destroying it off, only for Kenji to sense something else coming from up above, looking to see a Nomu coming down, confirming who Stain was working with.

"You're working with the League after all..." Kenji saw that Stain seemed to be annoyed all of a sudden, as the Nomu came down, Stain slashed at it, forcing it to jump away from them both. "...what are you doing?"

Though Kenji was slightly relieved, he also was surprised that Stain had attacked the Nomu that was helping him out.

"I never asked for any Nomu's assistance. In fact, I wanted to fight you one on one."

Kenji continued to be surprised by what was happening, as the Nomu charged forward.

Stain launched himself at it, and sliced it across the arm, but Kenji saw that it had regenerated its body.

"A regeneration Quirk...but, it doesn't seem to be as strong as Super Regeneration."

Kenji noted, lunging forward as Stain twirled his blade, slicing through the Nomu again and again, but it regrew its body quickly, no matter how many times that he had sliced him down.

It went to attack Stain when Kenji grabbed the upper body of the Nomu, its talon like claws slicing Kenji's arm and dripped his blood onto the ground which Stain noticed, and kicked the Nomu away from them, but not before Kenji managed to tear some of its flesh with Death, and had some blood on his fingers from the Nomu.

"Are you serious about it only being me and you?"

"Heh, I don't lie about such things Kenji-kun. I had no idea that it was going to appear. Honestly, I didn't ask to be teleported either, but it happened so I wasn't going to waste an opportunity."

Kenji wondered if Stain was lying.

But by how he acted, it didn't seem to be the case.

Kenji thrust his finger towards Stain, showcasing the Nomu's blood.

"Then lick that, and I'll finish off the Nomu."

Stain grinned ear to ear, licking the blood and paralyzed the Nomu's body.

Kenji then jumped forward and grabbed the Nomu by the face gathering his Death energy, while Stain bent down to the residual blood Kenji left behind from the Nomu attack.

"Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Kenji unleashed a large volley of Death, ripping right through the Nomu. He outputted so much that the regeneration Quirk it had couldn't heal its body fast enough, and destroyed it out of existence, not even leaving a spec of dust behind.

Kenji exhaled slowly at using it at such a strong wave in such a short amount of time.

He turned back to Stain, to see that the man was raising his finger to his lips, which contained small drops of blood.

"That blood..." Kenji looked down at his arm, and saw it bleeding slightly. Then he saw the place he was before, with some blood drops there. "Stain, no-"

Stain licked Kenji's blood, which dropped Kenji to the floor almost immediately.

"Sorry, games over this time."

Stain pulled closer, while feeling the wounds Kenji caused on his body catching up with him. The blood leaking out of him, the eroded flesh, and also the broken rib he had given him, it was quite painful.

"No...get away..."

"Sorry Kenji-kun, but you're coming with me."

Kenji watched as Stain hauled his body onto his shoulder, and because of Stains Quirk, he couldn't move at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, All Might had contacted some Hero's for assistance along with contacting Daisuke, and was watching over Kuromaru while also looking out at the fight that Kenji was having, how he was able to duel with Stain and the increase of power that Kenji was showing.

"He truly is your son Kuro, he's able to fight off enemies of Stain's calibre now. He's even able to defend me back then as well. I'm quite proud of him. Even without One For All, he's going to become a strong competitor."

All Might spoke to the unconscious Reaper, not noticing that his hand was moving more and more.

All Might however was overtaken by some sadness.

He couldn't help but feel that when Kenji was fighting, and he himself couldn't get involved during the fight.

Seeing his student protecting him, when he himself in the past, had protected everyone.

" _It used to be me that everyone looked at to save them. Now, I'm having the Grandson of my enemy save me...All For One. You are wrong about what you said regarding Young Kenji. Being evil, leading the League of Villains. Say that to me now when I'm watching him fight off someone who is evil, and also protected me. Young Midoriya, Young Kenji...it seems that I've been blessed to see the pair of you grow more and more. You two truly are advancing all of the time, and now seeing this, I'm convinced I made the right decision back then. Young Midoriya is going to have quite a strong ally on his side in fighting the League of Villains, and helping fight this world._ "

All Might truly thought that was the best.

He also thought that Kenji was doing amazing during his fight.

But hoped that some Hero's would come and offer assistance to help out.

However, he then felt a cold chill down his spine.

It felt as if he had just been frozen from the inside out.

This new feeling he felt…

It was so terrifying that All Might thought for a second that All For One had come in.

Turning quickly, he saw that Yami had appeared.

But it seemed that she was rather weak looking.

But those piercing eyes of hers, made him feel fear, and worry at the same time.

"You..."

"Long time, All Might. Have you been keeping yourself well?" She snickered, looking the man up and down. "Oh, it seems that your body has seen better days."

"Could say the same for you."

Yami shrugged her shoulders while Kuromaru's eyes continued to flicker.

"Perhaps you're right. But what are you doing here? Making things more difficult. I had to convince Stain that it would be best, even with you here, all the damn time. Don't you have anything better to do?"

All Might tightened his hand and felt his body shaking with anger, while Yami looked on with a calm expression on her face.

"No, because I'm waiting for my friend to wake up."

"You're waiting for him to wake up? I'm sorry All Might, but you wont have the luxury of that. He ends, today."

All Might thrust his body between Kuromaru, and Yami herself.

Yami placed a hand to her mouth, and let out small laughs.

"How sweet, you're thinking you can fight me?"

"Perhaps I don't have my powers, but Young Kenji is fighting Stain right now to protect his Father, I will not move!"

Yami continued to let out small laughs at the sight of All Might.

"You're a has been All Might. And now you're an echo in the wind. Your fires already been snuffed out. You think with a little flicker of flames, you're going to be able to fight me? You must be mad All Might."

"Maybe you're right. But, I also have to think about my friend, to keep safe from you. Also, I visited your demented husband."

"Oh, did he mention me?"

"Not a word."

He lied, trying to throw Yami off with anything that he could, and try to get an advantage over her.

Yami's face fell slightly, All Might noticed that.

But then she adopted a wide smile.

"Lying, isn't going to help you."

"Who says I'm lying? Can't seem to remember him saying anything about you Yami."

Channeling his inner Reaper, he tried to keep on a calm and coll expression to not try and give anything away to make sure that Yami was thrown off as much as possible, and from the way that Yami seemed to be furrowing her eyebrows, it seems to have worked slightly.

"Whatever you say, All Might. Go and blow out somewhere else, I don't want to kill you today. I'd much prefer doing that in front of that boy, Izuku Midoriya. Hehe, I wonder how long it will take before you snap? Didn't your former sidekick predict your death? Did he ever say who you'd die too? Was it me? I wouldn't mind being the one to end you."

All Might's fist tightened so much that his knuckles had turned white.

He couldn't contain his anger with Yami anymore, she had pushed too far.

"How dare you!"

In an attempt to defend his friend, All Might's weakened fist went for Yami's body, who casually grabbed the wrist of All Might, stopping him in place, and he winced at the pressure that she was giving him.

"You can't fight me All Might. You are weaker than me now. It's almost sad. I would have preferred to fight you while you had your powers. It just seems sad in killing a weak, pathetic, waste of space person you are."

All Might struggled with the young woman, but her strength was more than All Might could muster up, and she easily tossed him aside, his body slamming against a back wall, and made him cry out from the impact, something that caused Kuromaru's body to react to the sound.

"Y-You damn witch, to do this to your son...you're truly evil."

"Evil, is that how you see me?"

All Might glared darkly.

"Of course that's how I see you! Look at what you've done! How insane do you have to be to do this to your own family!?"

"I'm merely trying to make a better world."

"What? Under your iron rule? You're never going to get what you want! Even if you slay me here, someone will come to defeat you!"

"Oh, do you mean Izuku? Haha, that boy, how precious."

"That boy, is stronger than you could ever be. You'll see, he'll be a great Hero."

"If you say so. Just watch All Might, again helpless to do a damn thing. Like with your precious Nana Shimura, you saw her being killed, didn't you? Oh wait, no you were forced away, huh. Oh well, you can fail again by watching the death of Kuromaru."

All Might hated when she brought Nana into the conversation.

But she knew exactly how to hurt All Might, exactly how to make him suffer.

"You're heartless...you truly are."

"Heartless? No, I have a heart, it's just quite tainted. But, this is who I am. This is my normal. I love being the way I am. It means I get things done. Not standing around, waiting for some Hero to come and save me. That's what the weaklings of this world do, wait for people like you. Well, where are you now, huh? The One For All power never belonged to you, it belonged to our family, giving it away as if you had any rights over it, you sicken me."

Yami turned to Kuromaru, and moved closer.

All Might couldn't merely sit by, and do nothing.

He had to do something.

He stood up strongly, and charged forward.

"No!"

Yami cocked her hand backwards, and unleashed some Death that became a wall, blocking off All Might, at the same time, Kuromaru's eyes slowly opened, being in a daze.

"Wouldn't want you to not see this."

Yami revealed her claws, and looked down at her son sleeping peacefully.

For a few moments, a real look of sorrow spread across her face.

"Sorry Kuromaru, but it has to be this way."

All Might protested in the background, but he couldn't get through, and watched with tears in his eyes as Yami's fingernails laced with Death pierced down towards Kuromaru.

"KUROMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

All Mights screams could pierce the Heavens with how loud it was, snapping Kuromaru back to reality.

Yami laughed as her nails got closer and closer to Kuromaru's chest…

But then she felt a hand grabbing her wrist.

She gasped, looking at the hand, and saw that it was Kuromaru himself, who's blackened eyes were on her form.

"Mother."

"Heh, hello son, long time no see."

Kuromaru narrowed his eyes even more, and casually tossed her out of the room, through the broken window from before, and blasted her with Death, smashing her weakened body down into the ground.

"D-Damn..."

All Might chuckled awkwardly, seeing that despite him just waking up, he had just surprised the weakened Yami.

"Can't even be in a coma without people trying to kill me."

All Might released happy tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"Kuro..."

Kuromaru sat up on the bed, groaning as he felt a sharp pain down his side, where he had suffered the hole in his body.

"Hey, Toshi, wanna tell me what's going on? Why's my bitch of a Mother trying to kill me? Don't you people have security here?"

"L-Later, Stains outside fighting your son! He tried to kill you, but Young Kenji defended you!"

Kuromaru rubbed his temples, dispelling Yami's Death wall, allowing All Might closer.

"Stain huh. So he betrayed me for my Mother after all, I always thought that it was a possibility, but this just confirms it. Alright, help me to the window."

"Heh, never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Stop your nonsense and help me. I've got a bastard to destroy."

All Might chuckled, he didn't expect anything different from Reaper.

He got to Reaper's side, and helped him to the window, looking down to see Kenji being carried away by Stain slowly.

"S-Shit, he's going to take Young Kenji!"

All Might gave a panicked sound, but Reaper furrowed his eyebrows, seeing white and darkness spreading around Kenji's body.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

All Might looked at Reaper in wonder, and looked back at Kenji.

* * *

Kenji, having just witnessed Yami's body sailing through the air and smashed into the ground, looked back at Stain angrily.

"So...you teamed up with her..."

"It's not what you think. I don't particularly like her or anything. However, she is able to give me something that no one else has."

"And...what's that?"

"She's able to fulfil my desires about killing the Hero's that are unworthy, allowing me to unleash my true self. Perhaps you might think it's a weird reason, but to me, that's what my life goals have been for so long now, ever since I began doing this work. If I don't, who will?"

Kenji struggled within the arms of Stain, but he couldn't break free from him, his body was still stopped due to Stain's Quirk.

"What...are you going to do to me?"

"Train you of course. I said it when we first met, we're going to be powerful allies. Don't worry about that witch Yami, once we're together, we'll take care of her, and then begin our crusade together, my apprentice."

Kenji didn't know what he was going to do.

Being unable to move, he wasn't able to fight back…

No, that wasn't true.

While he couldn't move, he could still use his Quirk.

So he began gathering Life and Death around his form, powering more and more of himself up.

Stain's eyes cracked towards Kenji, seeing the power growing around him.

"Hey, that's enough."

"No...it isn't. Your Quirk might paralyze my body...but, I can still use my Quirk...I wont...be going with you...or anyone!"

Kenji unleashed his Quirk outwards, Stain was forced to drop Kenji, feeling his body slowly being broken away, but then saw that a huge burst of Death came right for his body, while Kenji's Life side healed the wounds Death produced around him.

The Death was so big that it was about the size of a tall tree, and quite wide as well.

"Damn it..."

Stain dashed off to the side, but as he ran, he felt his arm hinder him slightly, which forced his movements to dull ever so slightly, but in that time, Kenji changed the direction of his attack, sending it right for the fleeting Stain.

Stain attempted to jump up, when he felt his feet bound down.

Looking down, he saw that since Kenji's body was flat on the ground, he was using his power through the earth to shape it around his feet once more, Stain's eyes widening, and slashed at the earth, breaking through one of them, but the other still held his foot down.

"N-No!"

"Sorry Stain, nowhere to run now!"

"Shit!"

Stain watched as the Death smashed into his form. His body felt like it was being ripped apart, and to a degree, that was what was happening. Kenji wouldn't kill Stain, he just didn't want to kill anyone so he didn't use full force blast like on the Nomu.

But the attack managed to cause extensive wounds across Stain's body, before the impact of the blast threw him through a few trees, one tree hitting Stain's arm in a way where it broke upon impact, Stain wincing at the same time feeling his body increasing in wounds.

Stain's body hit a fourth tree, denting it heavily, but slid down it, being in a semi conscious state from the attack.

Kenji panted while still being paralyzed by Stain's abilities.

" _Stain truly is a monster, that attack should have knocked him out, but he's still conscious...he truly has improved. His physical abilities are amazing for someone without a Quirk to enhance his body, even people with physical Quirks would find it difficult facing him I'd say, his speed is impressive and his arsenal has improved, he's learning and improving the usage of his weaponry and how to strike. Stain...he's truly a powerful guy, I'm glad my attack managed to hit him...but, I can't move...damn..._ "

as he was thinking, Yami came towards Kenji, waving a hand through her long hair, showcasing a sweet smile.

"My boy, it seems that you're right in front of me. A gift. I was only meant to kill your Father today, but you're here, sweetheart. Don't worry, I'll take care of-"

"Get away from my son!"

A spear of Death erupted out from where Kuromaru was, forcing Yami to dodge out of the way, while Kuromaru jumped down with All Might latching onto him. Landing on the ground, Kuromaru winced due to the wounds he had suffered at the hands of All For One.

But he still hobbled over to his son, placing his hand out to the enemies, while Kenji looked happy to see his Father back on his feet.

"Try anything Mother, and I'll show you the meaning of pain."

Yami chuckled darkly.

"Oh yeah, seems like we've not had a good time. But, it doesn't mean this effort was fruitless. I can see you in your current condition, seems that you've become more damaged than I had thought."

"Hmph, doesn't matter what damage I may or may not have, I'll still destroy you for targeting my son."

"If you say so. You've missed a few things, so you might want to catch up before making any claims against me. Now that All For One, your Dad, is gone, I will help Tomura and Kenji become the ultimate Villains."

"Over my dead body."

"That can easily be..." She saw a shadow looking over her, looking up to see deadly flames heading for her. "...oh shit."

Yami was caught in the deadly flames, blasting her away from the others, and saw Daisuke jump down to meet them, while the Dragon made of Death came swinging downwards, and sent its teeth for Yami, who dodged out of the way, but not before the Dragon's teeth bit Yami's arm off, causing her to wince at the pain, but she managed to use her other hand to destroy the Dragon.

Daisuke glanced at his Father.

"Dad, you're awake."

"Hah, and you're here, Daisuke. Just in time, my son."

Daisuke nodded slowly, turning his face so Kuromaru couldn't see him, hiding his happiness behind his stoic nature.

"Yeah well, I'm glad you're back on your feet." Daisuke bent down to Kenji, and lifted the young boy up, seeing Stains current state, seeing how his body was covered in wounds, and seemingly a broken rib or ribs based on how Stain was holding onto his side. "Managed to damage Stain Kenji? You've definitely improved quite a bit."

"D-Daisuke..."

"It's alright, I'm here."

Yami, began standing up from the attack that Daisuke had released and her arm began to regenerate, but in a slower manner than usual, while Kuromaru looked towards Stain.

"So, the future you have decided upon is not standing beside me?"

"I thought about it...and I want to live my own way...I thought about your way for a time...and I simply can't accept they will ever change. I appreciate you helping me out, I wanted to end your life quietly, and as painlessly as I could, but it seems it's going to be difficult now. If I allowed you to keep going, then I know I'd die, you're above me in power, and skills, I couldn't ever take you in a fight, even now in your condition, I'd say my chances aren't great."

Kuromaru shook his head.

"Your way is never going to change this world. Your crusade is only going to prove the points that people can't change. Sorry Stain, but if you're truly going to turn against my ideologies, and go against me like this, then I'll have to stop you myself."

Stain coughed up some blood while Kuromaru's eyes lowered slightly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way..."

"Heh, I see. Then prepare to perish."

Yami, despite being injured, laughed.

"Kuromaru, Daisuke, All Might, and Kenji, it's been real educational today." Yami flexed her healed arm. "Hajime dear, warp us out of here."

"H-Hajime...w-where is he?"

Kenji demanded, while trying to sense for him, but couldn't in the end.

"Not here I'm afraid, he's controlling Johnny while the doctor is in the middle of creating something brand new just for me. Isn't he great? Don't worry Kenji, I'm taking care of Hajime, as well as Aki, like a good Great Grandmother would."

Kenji's eyes fell into despair, something that pissed off Daisuke, who summoned a lions body and sent it for Yami as black liquid was spewing out of the mouths of both Stain and Yami, the Quirk Warping activating.

"They're getting away!"

All Might proclaimed, Kuromaru went to move, when he felt a pain from his previous injury, forcing him down to his knees but not before managing to unleash a spear of Death for Stain, who began dodging out of the way, but due to the injuries Kenji had caused, slowed him down enough so the spear pierced the man's right hand side, shooting a hole right through him, and he let out a cry.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Yami used her Death to mitigate the remaining Death of Kuromaru's attack so Stain wouldn't fully disintegrate, while Daisuke's lion sliced right across Yami's face deeply while biting her upper body and pierced through her skin, before they disappeared all together.

Daisuke exhaled slowly, while All Might bent down towards Kuromaru.

"Are you alright?"

"Heh...seems like I have suffered quite a bit from that fight."

"You think that will finish Stain off?"

Kuromaru shook his head.

"Probably not, but it will give Stain something to think about for trying to kidnap my son, and kill me. More than likely, Yami will heal him with her regeneration sharing Quirk she used during the Kamino Incident, but it seems to working slower than before, a weakness to exploit no doubt-" Before he could continue, Kenji had recovered, and hugged onto his Father, Kuromaru's lips curled upwards, and held him tightly. "Kenji..."

"I missed you Dad. So many things have happened and...I'm glad you're awake."

Kuromaru released a chortle, he never thought he'd hear something like that.

"I'm sorry, I'm here now."

Daisuke adopted a soft smile, glad that Kenji and Kuromaru could speak without feeling anything other than normal love between a parent and child, something that Daisuke thought was quite wonderful.

* * *

Later on, Kuromaru was bombarded by Hikari, who cried upon seeing him, and hugged him tightly, while Irina did the same thing. Daisuke looked awkwardly towards All Might, but then All Might cried and hugged Kuromaru tightly as well, causing Daisuke to sweat drop.

"Alright calm down, especially you Toshi. Geez, hugging onto me like that."

"S-Sorry, I couldn't contain my happiness."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly, as Hikari pulled Kuromaru even closer.

"I'm so glad you're awake. Though I'm sorry that you've woke up to such a thing."

Kuromaru shook his head.

"It's fine, it's just the kind of life I lead." Kuromaru stretched his body, but winced. "Damn, seems like the damage I took during that night is going to hinder me a little bit."

"The most important thing is that you're alive."

Hikari spoke with soothing words, Kuromaru shrugged.

"I suppose it is. But, now we've got rid of All For One, my...Mother is alive out there, and is still causing havoc, is she? What about Tomura? Is he still around?"

"We think that he's leading the League of Villains now that he's gone."

Daisuke informed while Kenji stayed quiet.

"I see. Hmph, lets see if the twerp can step up and actually be competent. Also, seems like Stains betrayed me and got in with Yami. It wasn't in the realms of impossibilities, Yami could tempt Stain with words about the unworthy Hero's, though how long their new partnership lasts is anyone's guess. I thought that Stain would eventually share my ideology, I guess that I was wrong in that regard."

"We can't know what everyone is thinking." Daisuke spoke with Irina agreeing. "He's going to be annoying to track down, but eventually..."

"I'll track him down."

Kuromaru said it matter of fact tone.

"But, you've just woken up Dad, shouldn't the Hero's..."

Kenji thought that it would be hard for Kuromaru to do anything like that.

But Kuromaru shook his head.

"My responsibility, Kenji. I had allowed Stain to join my cause, thinking he'd see it my way, but he didn't in the end, and I've caused unnecessary danger. Sometimes, you have to admit when you're wrong. Not everyone can be saved." Kenji nodded slowly, but then felt a hand on top of his head, seeing Kuromaru smiling fatherly towards him. "But, it doesn't mean you shouldn't try. Your Mother tried with me, and she saved me."

"Y-Yes, you're right Dad."

Kuromaru looked around at the others present.

"So, I've been out for a while, anything else I should know?"

The group looked at one another, before explaining what they could about what's happened between the time he had fallen unconscious, until now. He listened intently, along with Hikari explaining his situation regarding his body, and how badly it was damaged.

Once they were done, he blinked slowly.

"I see, that's quite the bit I've missed." He looked towards Irina and Kenji, petting both of their heads. "But, you both managed to pass the exams, I'm proud of you both. On your way to becoming Hero's."

"Hehe, I just did my best Dad~"

"Yes...she's right, we just did our best."

"Still, I'm proud of your achievements." His eyes went to Daisuke. "So, you're going to be a Father."

Daisuke scratched the back of his head.

"It seems so."

"I see. Well, I'm sure you'll do quite well."

Daisuke raised an eyebrow.

"You're quite calm despite nearly having been killed not an hour ago."

Kuromaru glanced at Kenji who smiled softly, in turn Kuromaru also allowed the corner of his lips to tug upwards.

"Well, I've had a good sleep I suppose. Also, I've been targeted so many times, it doesn't bother me all that much. Besides, Toshi, and Kenji protected me."

All Might shook his head.

"No, it was Young Kenji who saved you..."

"But, if you hadn't of been here, then you couldn't have stalled Stain long enough for Kenji to save me, and then stalled Yami long enough for me to wake up. Also, that scream of my name jolted me out of my confusion, knowing that I'd have to come and save your ass again."

All Might let out a chortle.

"I suppose...actually, can we talk? In private?"

Kuromaru saw the serious look on his face.

"Sure, lead the way."

All Might stood up, and led Kuromaru out of the room, while Hikari looked at Irina, once feeling that Kuromaru had disappeared, along with All Might.

"I didn't want to say this around your Father yet, since he's just woken up and doesn't need the hassle right now. But, Overhaul is also causing problems."

Kenji's eyes widened.

"W-What do you mean? I-Is Eri-chan safe!?"

Hikari gently moved her hands in a calming manner.

"She's alright, so are the other kids. He's sent a letter to Irina, and mentioned Eri-chan as well. It seems that we'll have to be more careful, and keep them both safe, and also not tell Eri-chan about it, that girls just beginning to smile, if she finds out about Overhaul now, it will most likely begin making her feel worried, and also could shatter the progress that we've been going through with her until now."

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows at that.

"Perhaps you're right Mom...but, I think Eri-chan is stronger than you believe she is."

Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe she is. But we shouldn't cause her unnecessary worry."

"I do agree with that. I don't want Eri-chan to keep worrying."

"Exactly, I'm also going to be working with Sir Nighteye to double down on our efforts in trying to bring Overhaul to justice."

"While she's doing that, I'll be doing my own research." Kenji heard Daisuke spoke up. "Overhaul is a tricky man, but he can be brought down, he's no All For One, so a few of us should be able to take him down. However, he still is tricky, and we know that he's been up to something, he's been trying to secure funds, and God knows what he actually was doing with Eri's blood, from what that girl said he used to do to her, so he must have a supply of her blood for something."

"Do you think he could weaponize it somehow?"

Kenji asked Daisuke who furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's a possibility. How they would do that...rewind, her Quirk can do that to a human body. Perhaps they're making healing items, by having it concentrated to a liquid to heal peoples injuries...or it could be something else, like rewinding an opponents body to inflict more wounds from the past, it would be especially dangerous for Hero's that have been in life and death battles before, or he could be trying to stop a Quirks function somehow, Chisaki's always been someone with ideals to get rid of the 'disease' of Quirks, so he could use her Quirk in this way, but we can't be sure currently. Rewind is a powerful Quirk, and if he's begun harnessing the power of that, he could have a good supply of Eri's blood to achieve whatever it is that he's doing. We just have to be careful."

Irina looked between her siblings, and Mother, then spoke up.

"Mom, I also want to bring down Overhaul."

Irina said it with a resolute heart, and her eyes on her Mother without even blinking, showing how serious that she is.

"Irina...you're his target. It will be doubly dangerous for you. We can't be sure what this man is going to do. He's highly unpredictable, we have to keep you safe."

"Even then Mom, he is after me. All For One ruined my life for so long, and now this Kai Chisaki is also threatening to do the same thing. I wont allow these people to ruin my life anymore. Before, I couldn't do anything. But now, I can proactively take down this bastard."

Hikari knew that she was being strong.

She was trying her best.

Even if she was hesitant, Irina wouldn't simply give up.

"I...I want you to be safe, but you're also determined as well, Irina. We'll figure it out Irina, I'm sure we could use your help."

Hikari wasn't sure about having Irina helping out, she didn't want anything to happen to her daughter, but with Irina and how she was showing determination, she had to admit that Irina was quite like her.

Her eyes went towards Kenji softly.

"Kenji, you've had more experience fighting Overhaul than either I have or even Daisuke and Irina, so if you're up for it, I'd also like you to join in this to help us out, and bring this man to justice."

Kenji looked slightly surprised that his Mother would even ask that.

Usually she would want to protect him.

But he was being asked outright.

"Mom..."

"I trust in your capabilities Kenji, and so does Sir Nighteye. Maybe you're thinking something like "Mom's asking me for help when she usually doesn't want me to participate in fights." or something like that?" Kenji wordlessly nodded, she was on the money. "Truth is, if this was before you went to U.A, I was of course worried about you even getting into fights. But you've also matured into a bright young man, and I've seen everything you've been capable of handling, so I believe you could also help us deal with these things, Overhaul, and all of the gang that he has. I saw you during the sports festival, the Hero Killer, the forest where you helped save everyone, even during Kamino, and finally, recently during the licence exam. Most turned to you, after seeing your capabilities, it shows how much trust even near strangers had in you, so as your Mother, I also have to acknowledge your determination, your growing abilities, and also your skills in becoming a Hero."

Kenji placed a hand on his thigh, it was so sudden that his Mother would ask this.

It really showed the trust she had in him, and also how she was proud of him as well for growing as much as he had until now.

It made him really happy that rather than him attempting to try and get into the situation, he was being asked directly.

"Yes, allow me to help out Mom. I'll do my best against Overhaul, and help in anyway that I can."

Hikari smiled, nodding strongly.

"Right. Thank you, Kenji, Daisuke, and Irina."

Each nod their heads strongly, Kenji was relieved that he could help out. But he also was worried about what Chisaki was up to, and hoped Tomura would give him a call soon so he could attempt to find out more information about Chisaki during the meeting between the League, and Overhaul's group.

* * *

Meanwhile, All Might led Kuromaru to the roof, sitting on the edge, and overlooked the city itself. How calm it was, the fluttering of the leaves, All Might chuckled upon seeing Kuromaru's smile curling upwards.

"I know why you're smiling."

"Why's that then?"

All Might cracked his neck backwards.

"Because Young Kenji's begun accepting you as his Father, correct?"

Kuromaru didn't deny it.

"You're right, I guess that's made my heart feel calmer. Seeing his eyes being not dipped in fear. I still have a long way to go to be a good Father, but seeing that look in his eyes when he first saw me...I have to admit, it was nice."

All Might chortled.

"I thought it was something like that." All Might twiddled his fingers. "By the way, I visited your Father in prison."

Kuromaru widened his eyes for a few seconds, but then nodded in acceptance.

"I see. And what did he say?"

"He was...he spoke in a laughing tone mostly. He was playing around with me, I asked about where Tomura would be, and your Mother, and he didn't reveal anything, though he did speak about Villains fighting now, and how the League might stay back for the moment. He also guessed accurately about how the world is handling the situation with Endeavour taking the position as the Number One. Though, this is what you had wanted, isn't it? A world without me."

Kuromaru shook his head.

"I never wanted a world without you, I wanted a world where it doesn't just rely on you. So, you've lost all of your powers now?"

All Might suddenly went into his muscular form, and gave Kuromaru a thumbs up, which made him laugh slightly.

"I can still do this!" Suddenly, All Might spat out a bit of blood, and returned to his skinny form. "But not for long."

Kuromaru chuckled lightly.

"I see. At least you went out in a blaze of glory, and managed to keep the world safe for the moment."

"True...that last battle was quite harsh."

"Yeah...it was quite harsh. Sorry, I was out for a while."

All Might shook his head again and again.

"No, don't worry about that. You saved my life, I couldn't ask for anything more."

Kuromaru looked down at his upper body, and towards the wounds on his body.

"It didn't come without a price." All Might's eyes lowered, so Kuromaru tapped his head. "Don't look so sad, Toshi, it never suited you. Besides, we have near matching scars now." All Might let out a light chuckle. "I'm alright with what happened. I got to protect my friend, something I thought I'd never get to do, and I also got to protect my son, after I had let him down for so long."

"Hahaha, you're still the same as ever! So, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm gonna have to take it easy for a little while. I still am recovering. But even with this injury, it isn't going to slow me down, I still have things I need to do. It didn't stop you from your Hero work." Kuromaru leaned his neck back. "I'm going to be honest Toshi, something big is going to happen."

All Might raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"My Father is right about one thing. That's about the Villain's fighting, they will fight amongst themselves, and could even team up. There's several groups out there that could cause damage to the world. Like the League of Villains, the Shie Hassaikai, the Meta Liberation Army to name a few. If they all teamed up, I honestly wouldn't be sure if this world would survive, they each have something that could devastate this world, and together...it will be a bloody battle, and I'm not sure right now, if the Hero's are prepared for it. Not to say the Hero's are weak, but we shouldn't underestimate these people, especially Yami and All For One's doctor, they're up to something big, bigger than we are currently aware of."

"Yes, I also got an impression that they've got some master plan up their sleeves, but I don't know what that is going to be..."

Kuromaru lowered his eyes.

"Just because All For One is currently gone, we still have entered an uneasy time period where anything could truly happen."

All Might tightened his hands angrily.

"And now, I can't do a thing about it..."

"Neither you or I are going to be the Hero's here, we're going to support those who can do something about it. That belongs to the new generation, Kenji, Izuku, Irina, Daisuke, and the others. But, there is something I do want to ask, and that's Endeavour. Tell me honestly, do you believe he'll be a good Number One? I have my doubts, but you've always been able to see the better side of people that I have."

All Might fiddled with his fingers.

"I believe he'll have many struggles rising to the position of what Number One truly is, gaining public support, and cherishing the dreams of the children that need to look up to someone. But, I do believe this will be a learning curve for Endeavour just as much as it is for the next generation along with other Hero's that will be growing because of this situation...haha, look at us, sentimental old fools such as us, talking about serious subject matters like this."

"I know what you mean, it's going to be rather difficult now. But, I'm sure that there's still some hope left." Kuromaru's eyes danced up and down All Might. "So, what happens to me now Toshi?"

An uncomfortable air filled the area they were in, and neither knew how to proceed.

"Kuro...I..."

"It's alright if you call the Hero's in an attempt to arrest me, I'll just have to get away. I wouldn't hold it against you, I would understand why you would have to do it. I'm on a different side to you and the other Hero's."

Despite him saying that, All Might felt conflicting feelings inside of himself.

"I know that the right thing is to call the Hero's...you're still technically a Villain...but, you're not a bad person. I've seen it, the world saw it...I don't want to be the reason you're separated from your family again...I just can't be."

Kuromaru's lips curled upwards into a hearty smile.

"I see...well, you've changed a little bit."

"Same goes for you."

Kuromaru looked out over the city, and allowed himself to adopt a soft smile.

"I'll do what I can to help out now. Call me when you need me, I'll be your power. I might not be One For All power, but I'm not so bad either in a fight."

All Might looked mildly surprised.

"Kuro..."

"I've let a lot of people down in my life, I also put the people I cherish through rough times, and I am not sure if I can ever atone for the mistakes of the past..."

All Might placed a hand on top of Kuromaru's own, giving him a shining smile.

"You already are atoning, Kuro. Don't worry, keep doing what you're doing, and one day, everyone will see you as I see you, as a Hero."

Kuromaru chuckled at All Might's words.

"Thank you, Toshi. But still...remember, if you need me...I'll be there."

"Me too, old friend."

All Might and Kuromaru didn't have to say anything more.

They sat in the blissful state of their little world that they had on top of the roof.

But All Might then remembered something that no one had mentioned to Kuromaru yet.

"By the way, did you know Young Irina is dating Young Tokoyami?"

"Tokoyami? Who the hell is...wait, the bird guy?" All Might nodded, while Kuromaru cocked an eyebrow up in astonishment. "Seriously, she's dating him? I didn't know they were that serious, I knew they had something between them but dating...well, I might have to have a conversation with that young man, to make sure that he's right for my daughter."

"Hahaha! That sounds quite like you! Be easy on the young man, he seems to truly care about your daughter!"

"Yes...I am sure that he does. At least he's better than that damn Chisaki, I remember when he tried to marry Irina."

"Haha, quite true."

The pair chuckled together, enjoying one another's company.

But then Hikari came onto the roof, and sat down next to her husband.

"Daisuke's gonna get Kenji and Irina back to the dorms, so I wanted to see what you guys were up to."

"Just speaking about our future plans."

Hikari snickered.

"I see, and am I in your future plans Kuro-kun?"

Kuromaru showed a mischievous smirk.

"Perhaps, want to be?"

"I always want to be with you. You're the only man I've ever loved."

All Might bowed his head, and slowly walked down the stairs of the roof access, to give them private time alone.

"I as well...you're the only woman I've ever loved."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You look just as beautiful now as you did back then."

Hikari playfully punched his arm, where he mouthed "Ow." but she giggled to herself.

"Scoring brownie points wont work with me." Kuromaru chuckled awkwardly, but that was replaced with happiness when he felt arms slide around his body, her face burying itself into the crook of his neck. "I missed you, so much."

Kuromaru's arm went around her body, pulling her closer.

"You've been so strong Hikari. Stronger than anyone had to be, you've been through so much."

"Maybe...it's been hard."

"I know...I'm here now. You can share the load with me now."

"You're not going away again? Because I...I talked to Hana, and about her husband...despite what they've been through, they still are very much in love...I know our circumstances are different, but Kuro-kun...I just...hehe, I guess it's difficult to begin these kind of conversations-"

She was cut off when his lips overlapped with her own, causing a happy tear to fall from her eye, which he brushed away with small movements of his fingers gently brushing her cheek.

Their sensual kiss lasted seconds, but it felt like an eternity that they both would love to be in.

"I'll always try to be here Hikari. You know me, I never make promises I can't keep, but I can promise to always try to be with you. I love you Hikari, I have for most of my life. You are one of the most important people to me."

Hikari welled up with tears, but her smile shone beautifully.

"Kuro-kun...we've been through so much, and now we're here...what a crazy ride it has been. I truly did pick a weirdo huh." Kuromaru sweat dropped, but then felt her kiss him gently. "But, you're the weirdo that I love." Hikari slid her body so she was straddling him, arms wrapped around his neck. "I thought that I had lost you, and that scared me. The thought I'd never be in your embrace again...I'd never be able to share my love with you ever again."

Kuromaru lowered his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to apologize, you were a Hero that night, and I wont stop fighting until you're that Hero again Kuro-kun, my Hero." Hikari pulled closer, lightly kissing his lips. "Now, come with me."

"Where are we going?"

Hikari developed a slightly alluring smile on her face.

"Kuro-kun, think about what I just said, regarding us, and how I'm positioned right now."

"What…?" Kuromaru overlooked his wife, what she had said, and thought for over half a minute, before realization struck him like lightning. "Oh...I see. So you want to..."

"Yes, can you handle it?"

Kuromaru smirked, pulling himself to his feet, while carrying Hikari.

"Lets see, shall we?"

"Ooh Kuro-kun~"

Kuromaru then walked off with his wife in his arms, and together, shared a very passionate evening between husband and wife, one they hadn't been able to share in so long, but one they both loved and enjoyed.

* * *

When Kenji returned to the dorms, Kenji could see that the dorm was going on like normal. People were hanging out, he was even surprised that Katsuki was speaking to Itsuka and seemed to be carrying on a conversation.

Irina also stood beside him, and just looked in his direction.

"Remember, we have to keep what happened today a secret."

Kenji knew she was right.

"Yeah, I wont say anything about Stain or Dad."

He whispered back, as some of the dorm members noticed his roughed up appearance, and came over to question him about it while Irina went off towards Tokoyami, and kept close to the young man.

"Ken-chan, what's going on? Has something happened?"

Momo was the first to ask Kenji this, and he went to answer, when he noticed Eri drawing a picture along with Naoto, being supervised by Aizawa. His face curled upwards at the sight, but then recalled what Momo asked, and lowered his eyes slightly.

"Just, had a run in with a Villain that's all. Attacked the hospital, for some medical supplies apparently, but me, and a few Hero's managed to put a stop to it. I was only there by chance due to visiting my Father."

"Whoa, already?! You're lucky!"

Kirishima cheered, but Kenji didn't feel lucky at all.

"It was quite a battle."

"Who was it? Someone we know?"

Shoto questioned, Kenji glancing to see Iida listening nearby.

He couldn't reveal it was Stain, he didn't want to drag up old memories for Iida.

"It was just a typical Villain group. One could convert food into metal shards to fire off, it was rather an interesting ability."

"Wow, we haven't even had our licences all that long, and you managed to fight Villains Kenji-kun!"

Toru celebrated, while Kenji continued to smile at the sights before him.

"Yeah, I guess that I did huh~?"

He joked around, wondering what his Father would be doing right now, and hoping that he would be alright.

Katsuki however could see that behind his smile, he was keeping something back.

But she also saw that there was a certain happiness within his eyes which made her also quite happy.

Upon seeing Kenji, Eri became excited, and rushed over with Naoto.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! Look! I drew this!"

Eri continued to run, but she tripped up, and fell on her face.

Kenji and the others cringed, Kenji rushed over to check on her.

"Are you okay Eri-chan?"

Eri looked up at Kenji, and she didn't show even a single tear.

"Yes, I'm okay Ken-chan." Kenji helped Eri to her feet, as she thrust her picture out. "Here Ken-chan, I made this!"

Kenji looked down at the picture, and saw that it was rather simplistic drawing of a stick figure Kenji and Eri holding one another's hands. Though it was simple, Kenji didn't care, it was like a work of art to him.

"M-Me too...I made this too..."

Kenji looked at the picture Naoto made, and this one was a little more detailed than Eri's, due to him being older, and it was a picture of Kenji, surrounded by Hajime, Sakura, Misaki, Naoto, and Aki, all of them seemingly having a good time.

"It's quite beautiful Eri-chan, Naoto. Thank you."

The pair hugged Kenji's legs, while Momo strolled forward, holding some cookies.

"Here, Eri-san, Naoto-kun. I've prepared some cookies."

Momo smiled at the two children kindly.

Eri took one with a "Thank you!" but Naoto looked frightened, and backed away from Momo, who looked a little upset about Naoto backing away.

"O-Oh, he's really scared of me..." Momo saw Katsuki smiling at her. "W-What?"

"Nothing at all."

Momo gave an inquisitive look towards the expression on Katsuki's face while the others laughed, seeing Momo attempt to try and give Naoto cookies, but he simply wouldn't have them from her.

Kenji gave a bemused look, before turning his eyes down towards Eri, and smiled, which in turn allowed Eri to smile brightly.

" _I'll protect it. That smile of hers. She's worked so hard to come to this point, I'm not letting Overhaul ever get rid of that smile ever again. He can't hurt her anymore, I'll stand in the way of anything that he tries to hurt her. One way or another, I will take down Overhaul, no matter what._ "

Having made his decision, he was more determined than ever to keep her safe.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So first of all, thank you to everyone who voted!**

 **So, this was quite a Reaper chapter, focusing in on him as he's made his return to the story following his absence.**

 **But we also saw Kenji fight off Stain and managed to wound Stain while acknowledging Stain's prowess has grown since their fight in Hosu, also showing some of Stain's honour about fighting him without any interference with Nomu and the likes. All Might talked with Yami, and attempted to stop her from killing Reaper, but Reaper woke up just in time, and fended her off, long enough for Daisuke to arrive, and drive her away for the moment.**

 **The family reunited, and Hikari's enlisted Kenji's help in fighting against Chisaki, even Irina wishes to help out, knowing that she's a target, doesn't want to simply sit around and be afraid of anyone anymore.**

 **All Might, and Reaper caught up, Reaper revealing he knows about a few things coming, with knowledge on the Meta Liberation Army, hinted with Chitose being in his group beforehand, and seems to know more of what's going on than he's revealed so far.**

 **Hikari, and Reaper also had a little conversation about their feelings, and are now going to spend an evening together.**

 **And at the end, Kenji vowed to keep Eri safe after hearing about Overhaul being on the move.**

 **Finally, thanks to everyone who showed support about the lemons, seems like people are for it, so I don't know when, but they'll appear in the future. I've also got a poll on my profile for anyone interested in that, and thanks to those who have already voted on it.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	70. Targeted!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Guest 1; It's going to end at the end of this week sometime, either Thursday or Friday.**

 **StrikerTj; Thanks very much!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yup, he's back on his feet alright. Reaper doesn't mess around, even after just waking up. Kenji did yeah, he managed to fight off Stain and deliver a good deal of damage to him. They did yeah, despite fighting one another, they acknowledged the others strengths. They are yeah, and Hikari's seeing that her son is growing as a man, and showing his capabilities more and more. Irina's been through so much, and is trying her best to make sure Chisaki doesn't ruin more of her life. Reaper does yeah, he knows he might not be what he once was, but it doesn't mean that he's weak and will keep fighting, even to help out All Might as much as he could. Yeah, that's how All Might sees it with Endeavour currently. They are yeah, we'll see that in the future how they will.**

 **Roxas Itsuka; Thanks very much! Yup, he's back in the story, and taking down people like Yami and even Stain. Hehe, Kenji did his best, and managed to overcome a few different adversities. Yeah, it was quite the Reaper chapter, with him meeting back up with his family, speaking with his best friend. We'll see when he finds out. We'll see them doing a few things~ It will be explained in this chapter why he reacted to Momo the way that he did.**

 **KarmaChaos5; Yeah, he's improved quite a bit since the first time that he took on Stain. He has yeah, Kuromaru's now awake, and ready to take on new challenges, while learning more about the limits of his body. She has yeah, Hikari can see that her sons growing stronger more and more. And yeah, Kenji's ready to face down Overhaul as much as he can.**

 **Chiaki Forever; Yeah, he managed to beat off Stain, showing how much stronger he had become. He did yeah, while Reaper's been damaged, he wont give up now even with his injuries. Stain does have honor, and how he fights as well. Daisuke's pretty smart so he can figure out a few ways that Eri's blood is being used. She wont, Irina doesn't want to be a victim anymore, she wants to be someone who strives to do her best. Hikari's proud of her son, and can see that he'd be a great help. We'll see their relationship develop more regarding Reaper and Chitose. Yeah, he wont ever allow Overhaul to take Eri or hurt her ever again.**

 **Infinite Love 14; Thanks for the suggestions! He might choose to go with Nighteye. They will be included, we'll see their abilities being shown and how strong they are.**

 **Guest 2; Thanks very much! I truly do appreciate everyone that's followed and favourite my story along with the supportive and lovely reviews.**

 **Tree Licker; There are significance's to the titles of the stories, there's not much of a connection, but it would be fun if they did meet in a crossover chapter, Kenji and Rensuke would have some rather interesting conversations I believe.**

 **D N Works; He did yeah, and yeah, with Yami's help, without her help, Stain would have died to Reaper's attack. He could do 100 percent, and while it wouldn't kill him, at least not at first, he'd be in a bad way if he unleashed all of his power if used too much. He'll still think the way he does about Tomura, with or without the army.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, that looks like a great idea for Sekirei! Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Guest 4; That looks quite cool for a Seven Deadly Sins fic, Guila's one of my favorites so yeah, I'd be alright doing a pairing with her. And him being friends with Ban looks good to me as well!**

 **Silver crow; No worries~ Thanks very much! Yeah, Mother and daughter having a nice scene together. Glad that you liked it, All Might could see how Kenji has become strong, and can stand beside Izuku like Kuromaru has done for him. Yeah, though Stain is like that, but Kenji managed to pull it around and deliver a devastating blast towards him. Yami's always fun huh. Kuromaru's awake now and is going to be doing a few things. Yeah, Daisuke's gonna be his right hand man now, along with Himiko being his right hand woman haha. He did yeah, he wouldn't know what to say about it. Lets hope that he can yeah~ I can't reveal much, but lets say both Kenji and Izuku will get separate satisfying fights during that arc, showing their power and potential among other things. Black Zetsu, sure. I find her an interesting character, I just wish she was built up more, and shown more. Those Semblances look good to me. Backstory looks cool to me. Yeah he could replace him. He could turn them into Artificial Longinus'. They'd be partners yeah. That's all looking good, the Dragon Shot is just demonic power enhanced with the Boosted Gear and that's Issei's thing, I'd come up with something else as a signature move. Yes, he would get them. Saji did that because of his low magic stats. Yeah, Sona's peerage is unbalanced really, focusing on techniques is fine, but you need some power to back up those technique user. They got them I believe because otherwise Sona's peerage just wouldn't be able to keep up with Rias' and Issei's, barring Saji and Tsubaki and of course Sona. He wont start with all of them, but he will go through a journey to earn gaining the remaining gears. Saji's Sacred Gears should just merge and become a Longinus, I never got why it didn't, since Gaspers one evolved into a Longinus. I don't know what day the chapters gonna be posted yet. Sure, that looks good to me.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yeah, Reaper's back in action alright, and already making waves. Yup, they managed to put a stop to Stain and Yami for the moment. They are yeah, they're gunning for Overhaul now. Yeah, seems like Kuro's quite connected huh. Guess we'll see soon enough, and thanks for the votes!**

 **Neonlight01; Yup, he's awake and ready to kick ass! First dealing with his Mother, and then blasting Stain away. They are yeah, they're going for Overhaul, Reaper's quite connected, so he'll be giving assistance when he can. Haha, he wont scare Tokoyami too much. He does yeah, Tokoyami's gonna be doing something during the arc, can't spoil what though. Overhaul's quite resourceful alright~ Lets hope that they can yeah. Thanks for the votes! They'll come back in one way or another in the future.**

 **Andrew123456; Yeah, I could do that, sounds good to me.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Targeted!**

"So, he's awakened, has he?"

A man with a long nose, and wearing a business suit, spoke to one of his subordinates, who nodded their head.

"Yes sir, according to reports, the Reaper has awakened."

The man placed a hand on his forehead, and felt his stress increasing more and more.

"Seriously, that monster is awake...I thought for sure that All For One would have killed him, but if he's awake...then we're in a dangerous position."

"His weakened condition sir-"

The leader casually glared towards the person daring to interrupt him, the man silenced himself.

"Weakened or not, never underestimate that man. He's a one man army himself, so his group just buff his already great power. I've seen it myself, he destroyed a city full of Villains when they targeted his family several years ago, and if we fought, I most likely wouldn't walk away from that battle alive. Even in a weakened state, that man is highly intelligent, and dangerous, and now with All For One out of the way, he is our main competition, he's the enemy that we have to fear above all else, the man comparable to All Might himself, we need to get rid of him, but how we do that, I am not sure currently, but he'll be aware of us, so whatever we do, we have to be prepared."

Some of the people in the room looked uncomfortable while the man gained more and more black markings around his body.

But then a man wearing glasses pushed them up.

"Sir, perhaps Reaper is a monster, however there are things that the Reaper cares for." He brought up on a nearby screen pictures of Hikari, Daisuke, Irina and Kenji. "His family, even a man as strong as him, has a weakness, and it is these individuals."

The leader looked between them with curiosity filling him.

Then the glasses wearer continued on and spoke about the Mikami's.

"Hikari Mikami, known as Vitality, is currently in the top Hero's ranking and her feats speak for themselves to earn such a position. Their eldest son, Daisuke Mikami has been compared to people such as Endeavour before, and his tactical ability is said to be on par with his Father. Irina Mikami used to be a leading member of the League of Villains under All For One, so her skills are undoubtedly great, and she's been shown to have the ability to control a human's body, a very dangerous ability. And finally, the youngest son, Kenji Mikami, he won the Sports Festival, which includes beating the daughter of Endeavour, along with fighting a man known as Kai Chisaki who himself is a strong enemy, and it seems the man known as Tomura Shigaraki has interest in gaining his favour. All can handle themselves in fights sir, so how should we proceed?"

"Yes, so making a move on them would be difficult...but, it wouldn't be impossible." He snapped his fingers and the door opened, revealing a figure walking forward. "But, I believe I know which one we go for." His finger jabbed at Kenji's picture as the hooded figure moved forward. "Watch this boy, discover the extent of his abilities, then we'll make our move. Out of the four of them, since he's the youngest, he'll have less experience than the rest, and will allow us to make a move. What we'll be doing with this boy, depends on the information that is retrieved about him, if he lives, or if he dies. However, we have to remain careful, we're dealing with a monster, one false move, if we're found out before we're ready, and we'll die. Is everyone clear?"

The members of the group around stood up, and saluted the man, bowing respectfully.

[Yes sir!]

The leader leaned forward with a sinister expression on his lips.

"Good, then lets begin making a move against this boy, Kenji Mikami."

* * *

Laying his head down in bed, Kenji recalled the days events with Stain, and how his Father had woken up.

He was quite happy, that finally his parents were going to be able to spend sometime together. But, he couldn't help but notice how winded his Father seemed when he had woken up, that worried him a little, and wondered how much the effect of the fight with All For One had on him.

Tossing and turning, he stared at the ceiling intently, trying to make sense of everything rattling around in his head.

He also looked down and saw a number of girls clung to him, giving him some comfort that he desperately needed.

He also thought about the future of the kids that he had.

Thinking about how Overhaul managed to know about Irina's passing the exam, also made him think about how he was going to be able to protect Eri.

First of all, he knew that he needed more information on Overhaul, and why he was doing what he was doing, and then, where his base was, so he could take them down, but he also knew that he had a tip to find Yami and the others, so he was going to take it if he could.

" _If I'm going to fight Overhaul, I'll have to be as strong as I can. Yasuo mentioned that we'd be having interns...at least they are. If we are...I wonder who I am going to go to? Mom wishes for me to help with Overhaul so going to her makes the most sense. Then there's Sir Nighteye, I wonder if he's going to be taking anyone else to his agency? I'm sure that Deku-kun would be able to go towards him...though I heard that he doesn't exactly like the idea that Deku-kun got the One For All Quirk in the first place...but right now, I am sure that Deku-kun will be able to do something amazing...at least we all passed the exams._ "

Kenji exhaled slowly, and thought about a few more things.

Shoto stirred in her sleep, rubbing her head against his chest, which made him smile softly, running a hand through her red and white hair as his phone buzzed.

Curiously, he picked up his phone, and saw that it was a message from Tomura.

[Need you to come quickly, it's about Overhaul.]

Kenji overlooked the message, and then the location, releasing a small breath.

His eyes went towards the girls, then he slid himself out from their grasp, quickly getting dressed as quietly as he could, heading for the door, but as he was about to leave, Katsuki's eyes opened, and cracked themselves towards Kenji's leaving form.

"Ken...where are you going…?"

Kenji paused in his actions, turning towards the bed, and saw Katsuki's sleepy eyes on his form.

"Oh...I'm just going to the bathroom, that's all."

Katsuki knew something was plaguing his mind.

But she wasn't sure what it actually was.

"Alright...come back soon..."

All she could do was simply nod, and allowed her eyes to close, so he slipped out of the room.

Entering the corridor, he looked left and right, before going towards the bathroom, appearing as calm and normal as possible.

Getting into the bathroom, he made sure that no one was there, before he used Warping to get away from the building.

Kenji found himself going towards a different city at the end, and met up with Tomura, hiding at a good distance on top of a building.

"Alright, so what's happening with Overhaul?"

Tomura tossed Kenji some binoculars and pointed west.

"Check it out yourself."

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, and looked through the binoculars, and recognized Kendo Rappa with his Life signature, otherwise he wouldn't have since he was wearing clothes that hid his appearance, and saw that he was dragging in people into a building with a large wall surrounding it, and also some men surrounding it in case of an attack.

"What's he doing?"

"We're not sure, I had Kurogiri and Mr Compress track them down, took a little while but here we are, and while we can't be sure if this is their true base, seems like they're taking in small time criminals, been doing it for a few nights now. But, this is the first night we managed to actually follow them to this location, saw Chisaki entering just a few minutes ago through a side door, trying to conceal himself, but Kurogiri confirmed it for me."

"Really? Small time criminals? What would he gain from that?"

"Seems so, I don't know them at least, and I'm not sure what he'd gain from weak criminals. Perhaps we should try to find out, maybe he's convincing them to join his group."

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

"Maybe, he does want to have the League join him, so maybe he's beginning to make his own group stronger in case something happens with the League, he knows that your Quirk could finish some strong people off, and with Dabi-san as well."

"It makes sense, but seeing this, it makes me wonder what he's truly doing. That's why I asked you to come, can't you sense from a distance?"

"I can yes, you wish for me to sense inside?" Tomura nodded, so Kenji concentrated, and sent out a pulse of Life, while Tomura looked on with intrigue. "Hmmmm, besides Chisaki and Rappa, I'm sensing over a dozen...no, closer to two dozen people inside of that building."

"Near two dozen people huh."

"Yes..." Kenji suddenly felt a spike, and gasped. "...no, wait, something's just happened."

"What?"

"I...I just felt a bunch of signatures disappear."

"Disappear? As in died?"

Kenji bit his lower lip.

"Yes...no, I can't be sure. It doesn't feel like they're dead, but it doesn't feel like they have a presence either. It feels like they're still there, but not there, you know?"

"There but not there...huh."

Kenji nods his head while Tomura placed a finger to his mouth, and let out a small annoyed grunting sound.

"I'd need to get closer to feel more of what's happened. Either way, Tomura-kun, he's clearly up to something. He's doing something to these small time criminals, but he's also doing it at night, and having his men take them, and if it wasn't for my Quirk, I'd not have recognized Rappa, he's hidden pretty well under those clothing of theirs."

"He doesn't want to be put under the radar. Most likely, after his attack at the hospital with you, he's trying to keep a low profile so he doesn't have Hero's crash his parties until he's ready. Yeah, I'd say that's not his true base either." Tomura stretched his arms. "Seems like we'll have to be careful when dealing with him in a few days."

"Seems so, we should probably go over a few things like backup plans in case he turns on us."

Tomura nods slowly.

"Good idea, he'll also probably be prepared in case the meeting doesn't go in his favour. Anyway, thanks for coming, I know it's late, but this is the only time I could get him."

"No problem, I'm not so keen on Chisaki so any information is better than nothing, even at this time."

Tomura showed a sideways smile.

"Then, I'll see you soon."

"Yes, need anything, contact me."

Kenji waved and disappeared with his Warping Quirk, while Tomura chuckled lightly to himself.

* * *

The next morning, Kenji woke up after getting back to the dorms, to see that Shoto was already awake, staring at him, causing him to freak out slightly by the look that was within her eyes.

"H-Hey Shoto-chan, what's going on?"

"Kenji-kun, I need to tell you something." Kenji nodded for her to carry on. "My Father contacted me yesterday about the passing of my exam. It sounded as if he was...pleased, almost. It was strange, and he also said he wished to have a meal between us tonight. However, I am not sure if I wish to attend such a meal. I know that we have a few days off now after dealing with the Licence Exam, but I..."

"I see...you don't want to go alone?"

"Yes, that. But also, he has requested that I bring you, so we can discuss our marriage."

"Ooh, I see, then I could go with..." Kenji's mind worked, and took in what she said at the end. "...wait, what did you s-say?"

"Yes, Father is under the impression that we're going to be wed in the future. He wishes for you to come along with me."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"O-Oh, so Endeavour thinks we're-"

"Engaged, yes."

"H-How did he come to that conclusion exactly?"

Shoto pursed her lips.

"I do not know. Perhaps he thought that we were once learning of our relationship. Or perhaps that's what he wishes for. Father can be difficult, and I feel uneasy around him. If you didn't come with me, then I wouldn't want to go. I don't think I'd be able to face it."

"Aah...well, he is your Father. I know that there's...much between the both of you, but to heal your emotional scars, you have to begin allowing yourself to feel better. I could go with you, Shoto-chan. Even if he hadn't requested me to attend, I'd go if you wanted that."

Shoto casually took Kenji's hand, laying a kiss on top of a few of his fingers, before allowing his hand to wrap around her, pulling her closer.

"Thank you Kenji-kun. I was worried about what to do if you had declined."

"I wouldn't decline if you ask me Shoto-chan."

"Yes...I can see that. Also, if possible, perhaps we could take on of the children with us."

"Eeh, yeah sure, I don't see why not. If they want to come, I could ask them..." Kenji could see that there was something within Shoto's eyes, behind her usual stoic nature. "Shoto-chan what are you thinking about right now?"

"I was thinking about our child. Which one I believe would be the most appropriate, I wonder which I could teach the most to."

"Ooh, right. Yeah, I guess I should talk to you and the others about that. It seems that some of you are interested in it."

"Yes, I personally am, interested. Not just because it would bring me closer to you, but also, after seeing the suffering of these children, I also wish to help them grow stronger, as a person. I want to share what you have shared with me, Kenji-kun. How I've grown as a person, and how you've also made me feel better about myself."

Kenji was surprised it was like that.

He thought that it was about being close to him.

But it seemed to be more than that.

She wanted to pass on life lessons to others.

"I see...Shoto-chan, thank you, I'll sit down with you girls and go over it. I'm sure any of the kids would be lucky to have you with them, teaching them to be stronger as a person and sharing what you know about yourself, and others."

Shoto smiled softly, surprisingly for others, but not for Kenji who loved her smile, her hands lightly petting his face, and climbed on top of him, her hands linking together with his own, and overlapped her lips with his own, in a loving embracing kiss between the two of them.

* * *

After an intense night between them, Hikari and Kuromaru laid together in bed, having a normal wake up together. Watching the sun slowly begin to rise in the sky, Hikari's lips tugged upwards, while clutching onto Kuromaru's hand.

"I can feel you smiling on my chest, what are you thinking about Hikari?"

Hikari waved her head, peering up to the man beside her, her hair being a mess after last night.

"I was just thinking, last night was...wow, it was certainly...wow."

"Hah, I've not seen you lost for words in a while."

"Well, when things...hehehe, never mind." Hikari collapsed on his chest, looking out of the window. "I have to get ready for the day soon. Lots of responsibilities. I'm also going with Tomoko-chan and Daisuke for their first baby scan, I'm so excited."

"When did we become old enough to be grandparents?"

"I know...weird to think about huh. When did we become old enough for grandkids that are the same age as our youngest son?"

Kuromaru chuckled lightly.

"Definitely, very odd." Kuromaru gently stroked a lock of Hikari's hair. "Hikari..."

"Hmmmm?"

"You know, last night was quite amazing."

"I'll say."

"But..."

"No buts."

Kuromaru knew she'd say that, but he also knew he'd have to bring it up as well.

"I know you don't want to hear it...especially after we've just, found each other again. But my status among the public is..."

"Different. People have begun speaking about you, and your actions. People agree, and disagree with you. But they've also been like that with Kenji before, and he's being liked more and more by the general public."

"I am grateful that Kenji's life is getting better than it was before, I'm glad he can recover for what I did to him...what happened. But, I'm different, I've done things that people would never agree with Hikari. Not that I feel bad about that either, I don't care if I'm ever acknowledged or not. I just wish to live a peaceful life now."

Hikari could get that.

That was just who her husband was.

"Yes, I know that...but, it isn't your fault, Kuro-kun. Your life was full of circumstances that you couldn't control. It's a miracle you ended up as caring as you did Kuro-kun..."

Hikari's hand was taken by Kuromaru's own, lacing their fingers together quietly, enjoying their peaceful time together.

"Well, maybe I'll hope for the best. It would be nice to stay here with you, and the others."

Hikari nodded strongly, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"I know for me personally it would be for the best if you did stay with me. But I do understand...you have things you need to do."

"Yeah...but, I'll always be close. Those people will probably target you to hurt me...that would be the best way to do it."

"We'll be ready for that. But until then, can we just stay together, in bliss like this?"

Kuromaru smiled softly, stroking her long hair as she snuggled against his chest.

"I don't have anywhere to be."

"Neither do I."

So for a good while, husband and wife enjoyed the company of the other. Even if they couldn't have all of their days like this, just once in a while, Hikari could live with that.

* * *

During breakfast, Kenji and the other class 1A members and even some class 1B as well were eating happily, Irina sat with Tokoyami, and was feeding him to his embarrassment, though secretly he seemed to like it.

"Hehe, Tokoyami-kun, are you worried about your tough guy image being broken with me doing this?"

"I...I do not have a worry about that."

Irina giggled lightly petting the young boys face, just as Nejire came running into the room.

Her arms threw themselves around Kenji's upper body, while he blushed lightly at the feeling on his back.

"Hey Kenji-kun! I'm borrowing your sister, okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine with it."

Nejire lightly kissed Kenji's blushing cheek, then she sped off towards Irina.

"Good morning Irina-chan, I've got something to share with you!"

"Hey yourself~ Sure, what's going on?"

"I've been offered an internship with someone that's also expressed interest in you! Come with me!"

"Eeh, sure I don't mind~ I guess we'll be doing that together~"

"Yup, yup~"

Nejire took Irina's hand, and went to leave, when Irina announced "Wait!" and lightly kissed Tokoyami, who flushed in embarrassment.

"See you later Tokoyami-kun!"

"Y...Yes, of course, have a good day."

Irina waved happily, and shot off with Nejire to talk to this person who was offering an internship.

Sakura looked between Ochaco and Izuku who she was sat nearby, leaning towards Ochaco.

"Ochaco-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course~ What is it?"

"Actually, it's more about you than me. Can I still ask?"

"I-Is it bad?"

Sakura shook her head in a speedy manner.

"No, no! Nothing like that at all!"

"Ooh, okay then! Sure, please ask away!"

"Yes, it's about your relationship with Izuku-chan!"

Ochaco's eyes widened, and a big blush appeared on her cheeks.

"W-What!?"

"Because, you're adorable together, I thought you might wish to go out together."

"W-Well...m-maybe I suppose...I erm...well, I'm just not sure about speaking about it..."

"Do you want me to ask him out?"

Ochaco's face turned to worry.

"Y-You want to date him?"

"Hmmmm? I haven't thought about dating Izuku-chan before, I was going to ask him out for you, if you're shy about it. I wouldn't mind...what's the word...wing woman I believe, I'd do that for you."

Ochaco considered what she said for a few moments, it did sound appealing.

"Well...n-no! I couldn't! T-Thanks for offering though...b-but, can I ask why you seem interested?"

Sakura cupped her hands together cutely.

"Because you're lovely together. I sense the affection between the two of you, and wish to help you along if I can. If you think about my idea, and wish to go for it, I'd happily help you out. Maybe we could all go out together, and spend time together so it isn't awkward for you~"

"Ehehe, thank you, it sounds like a good idea Sakura-chan! You're so nice!"

Sakura swayed side to side happily, glad that she was becoming closer friends with Ochaco.

At the same time, Kenji was sat with Eri beside him, and eating breakfast together, as was Misaki sat on the other side of him, taking in the new experience around her, with surprisingly Itsuka was sat on his lap, her head laying against his chest, enjoying the feeling, ignoring the glare that Katsuki was sending off towards them.

"Say Kenji-kun." Itsuka began with a shy blush on her cheeks. "It's going to be Christmas not long from now, I was wondering if we could do something together?"

Kenji smiled, and went to reply, when Misaki tilted her head.

"What's Christmas?"

"Y-You don't know?"

Itsuka spoke with surprise, while Eri tilted her head.

"Ken-chan, Christmas is a holiday, yes?"

"Yeah, that's right. It's a holiday celebrated in December."

"What kind of holiday is it though Dad?"

Misaki asked quietly, so even Itsuka couldn't hear.

Kenji felt saddened by that.

Misaki didn't even know what Christmas was, and Eri didn't seem to be sure either, though she knew it was a holiday.

"Christmas is a time where, people come together, and exchange gifts, and eat a huge meal together. If it snows, you can build snowmen together, and have a snowball fight. You can also pull Christmas crackers for a prize inside, you can decorate a Christmas tree, play games with the people close to you. It's a time to be with your loved ones and just enjoy one another's company. Whether your loved ones be friends, or family, that's what Christmas basically is."

"Ooh...then maybe we could celebrate Christmas together!"

"Yes, Ken-chan! Me as well! Let us celebrate Christmas together!"

Kenji petted both of their heads while Itsuka looked bemused.

"Haha, it isn't quite yet, but we can celebrate Christmas together~"

Itsuka smiled at the sight before her, before her arms went around Kenji's upper body, and sunk into his neck.

"Kenji-kun, we could do something...extra special during Christmas together."

Kenji blushed lightly at what she had just said.

"K-Kendo-san..."

"I-It's kind of embarrassing, but I think that's something we should do together...i-if you want to of course..."

"Y-Yes, we could do something together."

Kenji smiled out, Itsuka giggled adorably, and collapsed onto Kenji's chest.

While that was happening, Katsuki became more agitated by the second, and watched with keen interest at the interactions between Kenji and Itsuka, her eyebrows lifting up more and more as Itsuka would playfully touch his chest, or hug him, or even kiss his cheek playfully.

In the end, Katsuki's hands went towards the table, gripping it so hard that the wood was beginning to splinter.

"I'm going to say something."

Katsuki said, while sitting beside Ibara who stopped her from going.

"Why do you need to say anything about who sits with the Lord?"

Katsuki shook her head.

"It's my lap! And those girls just jumped onto his lap in the mornings without any consideration for my feelings!"

"But, you always sit there, so why wouldn't it be okay with them to sit there?"

"Be-Because, that lap belongs to me! It is an important position!"

"It is? Why?"

"Because, who sits on his lap, is the one in charge of the harem!"

"I didn't know that. So, is that why you always sit there?"

Katsuki smirked.

"That, and I get to feel his...special friend, which is also very nice."

"Special friend?" Ibara echoed, confused. "I didn't know Mikami-sama had a special friend. Who is this special friend? Are they apart of the harem as well?"

Katsuki turned her neck briefly away from Ibara, thinking " _Forgot she was super religious, she probably doesn't know what that means._ " before turning back to her, with a slightly weird smile on her face.

"Haha, no. He just gets a good feeling with girls on his lap, that's all."

"Oh...then sitting there is a position of power. I understand. Incidentally, I have also been preparing for a meeting." Katsuki turned to her bewildered, as she handled her a leaflet, which Katsuki looked over with intrigue. "I have been receiving positive feedback for the club of Mikami-sama."

"You're serious about that? I didn't know that was a thing."

"Yes, it is a thing due to me doing my best to get it up and running. After convincing some of the Sensei's about it, I have had encouraging results. So far, Ashido-san, Jiro-san, Asui-san, Setsuna-san, Kendo-san, Pony-san and even Todoroki-san along with Sakura-san have joined. It seems to be all female. I have asked males, but the ones I did ask didn't seem to be interested. Though Midoriya-san seems to be interested."

"Deku better not be interested, he can be with his Minion."

"Minion? Like the ones from Despicable Me?"

Katsuki laughed.

"Finally, someone gets it. Heh, if you're making a Ken club, I'll be apart of it."

Ibara bowed her head, turning her head to the ceiling.

"It is thanks to the Lord. Praise be Mikami-sama."

Katsuki thought that she was really weird, but she thought it was funny at the same time, and didn't seem to mind Ibara all that much.

While that went on, Momo watched Naoto like a hawk while he sat with Toru and was speaking to her calmly. Her eyes wouldn't leave the young man's form, something that Mina had noticed.

"Yaomomo, why do you keep staring at that boy?"

"I've also noticed it ribbit."

Tsuyu added into the conversation, Momo put on a complex expression.

"I just wish to be close to the young boy...I think I could teach him some stuff, he seems to lack confidence, something I can also relate to as well, so I just thought I'd be able to help him. But each time I try and speak with him, he runs away from me."

"That can't be true. He's really friendly, watch~" To prove her point, she walked over to Naoto, and sat down next to him. "Hey Naoto babe~ How ya feeling this morning sweetheart~?"

"Y-Yes, quite well, Mina-san...thank you..."

"Awww, no worries sweetie~ Say, need anything~?"

"N-No...I'm okay...thank you for...thinking of me."

"You're so adorable, and kind~ Remind me of Kenji-kun~"

Momo looked bewildered while Mina gave a thumbs up to her. Tsuyu looked towards Momo who seemed to be a little more down in the dumps.

"Seems like he's fine with her ribbit. Did you do something to him by mistake? Or say something maybe? He might have taken something you might have said the wrong way."

Tsuyu suggested, knowing that deep down, Momo wouldn't have done anything intentional to the young boy.

"No...I don't think that I did...so, why doesn't he want to speak to me?"

"I'm sure that he's just shy. Perhaps he's scared by your wealth."

"D-Does he know about my wealth?"

Momo pondered while Tsuyu pursed her lips, before shaking her head side to side.

"Maybe he's just intimidated by you when you're in serious mode. I mean, during the Licence Exam, it seemed like you were super serious, perhaps that was just intimidating to him ribbit. I'm sure if you show your kinder sides, he'll respond accordingly."

Momo placed a finger to her chin.

"Maybe you're right...I don't want him to always be afraid of me, you know?"

"I understand ribbit. Go ahead, he seems to be relaxed right now."

Momo summoned some courage, and walked over towards Naoto.

As she did, he saw her coming, and his face turned pale.

He looked as if he was about to fall over with how worried he looked regarding the young girl herself.

Once Momo got towards him, her eyes locked with his timid ones.

"Hello there Naoto-kun, how are you feeling this morning?"

"I-I erm..."

He didn't really respond, causing Momo to sweat drop.

So Momo stuck out her hand, and formed an action figure, something she thought that he might like, as she had seen him watching the anime, forming a white cat with a tail ring.

"I saw you watching this anime, so here you go. I heard she was your favourite, yes?"

"E-Erm...I well..."

He poked his fingers together shyly, unsure of how he was supposed to proceed.

He seemed worried, almost frightened about what was happening before him.

"It's okay, you can take it." Momo laid it on the table before him, while he looked nervously towards her. "Naoto-kun...i-is something wrong?"

Naoto shook his head, and began standing up.

Momo looked worryingly towards Tsuyu and Mina who shrugged their shoulders.

"N-Naoto-kun, h-have I done something...I mean, do you not like me…?"

"N-No...I mean...I erm...I don't...well..." Naoto stood up fully, and went over towards Kenji, hugging onto him tightly. "I-I Papa...t-that girl is scary..."

Momo placed a hand to her mouth, while Kenji glanced at Momo.

"Naoto, Momo-chan is a lovely girl, she's my childhood friend."

"She is…?"

"Yes, she's a very nice girl Naoto, you should be nice to her. She's not scary at all." Naoto looked towards Momo, who waved, but that seemed to scare him, and curl against Kenji who gave an awkward smile towards Momo. "Say, I have an idea, why don't you, I and Momo-chan go out together today? So you can see what she's really like."

"Erm..."

Momo, seeing this as a chance, walked forward towards them, igniting the rage within Katsuki.

"I think that's a great idea Naoto-kun! We just need to get permission from the Sensei's, but I don't see that as being a problem."

Naoto had reservations about it, but in the end, he agreed with Kenji and merely nodded shyly.

* * *

The Reaper had returned to his group, within the tall building.

His eyes went over everyone of them as he walked into the meeting room. A mixture of faces appeared.

Some where happy, some were excited, some seemed to be surprised, and some didn't seem to be too happy either. Reaper could see Chitose, Dusty Ash, Volcano, along with a few other of his trusted generals, even Himiko was sat there, who smiled brightly when seeing him.

"Dad, you're really awake! I'm so pleased to see you~"

"Hello to you as well Himiko. It's nice to see you, still being good?"

Himiko stuck out her tongue, while Reaper gently petted her head.

"Of course, I've got so much to tell you~"

"Hah, I see, then let me know later on."

Daisuke followed after him, together with Tomoko, who both stood behind Reaper as he sat down in his rightful place at the head of the table.

"Before we begin, sir." Chitose spoke with a smile. "It's lovely to see that you're awake. We were worried about you. So seeing that you're back to health, at least as healthy as you could be considering the situation that happened."

"Thank you, Chitose." Chitose bowed her head. "Yes, now that I am here. I'd like to say, it's great to see you all again. And now I'll get into the subject I wished to discuss, and that's the future of this group."

"The future, sir?"

Dusty Ash wondered as she sat with Volcano who seemed to have a small scowl on his lips.

"As you're aware, Stain has betrayed this group, and has joined our enemies." An uncomfortable air hung around while Daisuke glanced between a few of the people in the group. "It's unfortunate, but Stain also had a few problems while being here. I was hoping I'd be able to allow him to see the world as we do. But, it seems that Stain didn't wish to see that future."

"Well, can't say I'm surprised, he always was a wild card."

Volcano spoke while kneading his hands together.

"Yes, you're right." Kuromaru's eyes landed on Volcano for a few moments, attempting to figure the man out. "That's why, I am only going to give this one chance for you to leave this group without anyone stopping you."

"Leave?" Volcano spoke up. "What do you mean by that? Do you want us to go? Are you going to abandon this group now? The group you put so much effort into making!"

Volcano and a few more argued that point, but Reaper simply shook his head.

"No, I do not wish to see any of you go, nor am I abandoning you. I consider you guys as members of my extended family. We met under difficult circumstances." His eyes went to Himiko. "Some of us are misunderstood." His eyes went to Chitose. "Some of us wish to change the world." His eyes went to Volcano. "And some of us are only after destruction. I only want people here if they believe in the future that I am trying to create. Have your own goals, that's fine. However, if they are contradictory to my own goals of changing this world for the better, then I'd ask you to leave right now, and out of respect for these years of service to this group, I wont pursue you unless you attack us."

Mumbles went out through the room, discussing what Reaper had said.

Daisuke thought that it was a rather smart idea to do this now.

To get rid of the people that he trusted, and didn't trust, and kept information spreading as much as possible.

"I know this might come as a shock, or maybe it hasn't. However, I started this group with the intention of giving those people that had unlucky starts in life, or who hadn't been able to express themselves anyway to be in a safe environment, to live as they like. Now, it's time to make a decision about if you wish to stay or not to stay. I wouldn't hold it against any of you if you decided to leave. But know if you do stay, it wont get easier. In fact, now that we've entered uncertain times, it is going to be difficult, and we'll be working harder than ever to bring down certain factions."

More mumbling's went through the room, while Himiko stuck up her hand.

Kuromaru looked towards her with intrigue.

"Well, I've already made up my mind. You already gave me a place to stay Dad, you allowed me to live as I want, and to love who I want to love. So even if everyone else leaves, you can count on me to always stay beside you~"

Kuromaru's face curled upwards at the declaration of what Himiko has said.

"Hah, I can always count on you, Himiko."

Chitose looked between the others, then she leaned closer.

"It was because of you that I could become as successful as a journalist as I have become, allowing me to live the life I wish, and despite people saying horrible things in my childhood, you looked at me as if I was just like everyone else, so I'll always be beside you, Reaper-sama."

Kuromaru gave a thankful nod to Chitose.

"Yeah, you gave me a home, I'm loyal to you."

"I'd always stand beside you Reaper-sama!"

"You're the reason I'm still alive, so I'd always be beside you, Reaper-sama."

Kuromaru watched as more and more of the men and women seemed to stand beside him, which made him quite relieved.

Though he did see a small minority of the group saying "It's time for us to spread our wings and leave, but thank you for what you've done." among other things like that, all being polite about it as they left, Kuromaru bowed his head, respecting the people that had left on their choice.

He waited for a few minutes, seeing if anyone else was going to leave.

But a majority of the people stayed, which made Kuromaru quite happy.

"Is that all?" No one else made a move so he simply nodded. "I see, then to those who have left, I wish them luck in their future endeavor's."

"Are they going to be okay on their own?"

Himiko wondered, Kuromaru nodded a single time.

"I've given them the tools to survive and gave them some money on their way out of the building to help them start their own lives. However, if they do turn against us, I expect everyone in here to treat them as the enemy. I don't wish to fight our former comrades, but we have to be vigilant in case it does happen."

"Yeah, if they decide to turn on us, I'd slay them myself."

Volcano spoke while nodding his head again and again.

Kuromaru wasn't sure about him.

He still had his reservations about him, so he decided to stay quiet for the moment and just go along with what he just said.

"But now that you're all here, I'd like to thank you all for remaining within the group." They nodded, or smiled, or showed acknowledgement any other way that they could. "Anyway, lets get down to business. With All For One now gone, the seat of power is going to be changing. It's going to be a difficult battle, and there's going to be a number of factions that are going to be forming together. That's why we have to begin thinking about taking care of the smaller powers, but that also have a few powerhouses within their smaller groups. Also, Shie Hassaikai are going to be a very dangerous threat to us, so I'll be leaving that to Daisuke."

Daisuke didn't say anything, but he did nod his head.

Kuromaru bowed his head then clasped his hands together.

"I have other missions for you all. But, don't be mistaken now, as I said, this is going to be a very dangerous situation that we're going to be in. And our main worry at the moment, is the being called Yami. She might have been weakened, but she's a highly dangerous woman who doesn't know how to hold back. So we'll be investigating her, and making sure that she's stopped in her plans."

[Yes sir!]

Kuromaru nodded, and explained what he needed.

Afterwards, he went back to his old office, with Daisuke and Tomoko following after him.

"You've done a good job Daisuke, looking after this group. I can't see any decline."

"You don't have to say that. If Stain was under your rule, he wouldn't have gone to Yami."

"That's not true." Kuromaru spoke with a steady voice. "Stain was always going to betray me, it just came to a matter of when. Speaking of betray, Daisuke I need you to investigate a few people within this group for me."

"Can I guess one of them being Volcano, and the Volcano Thieves as he calls his little group within this group?"

Kuromaru breathed out slowly.

"Yes, him, and a few others I list off. I can't take a chance and be betrayed from within the group. I know that most follow my ideologies, but not all of them. Volcano, I've always had a feeling he might betray me, and now with Stain, that possibility might even be higher than before. I want to believe in my group, but there's no getting around the fact that some might be spies."

Daisuke agreed with what his Father had said.

"Yes, leave him to me, I'll find out what I can about him and the others."

Kuromaru thanked him, then turned to Tomoko.

"And you, wife of my son, how are you feeling?"

"Ooh I'm alright Dad! Don't worry about me~ Hehehe, I guess you heard about my and Dai-kun's baby huh~?"

"Yes, that's correct, I have heard about your baby, congratulations. If you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks very much! And I will do~"

Kuromaru had to admit that she was a rather once in a lifetime type of girl.

And he was glad that Daisuke had a girl like that with him.

* * *

After getting permission from the Sensei's, Kenji, holding onto Naoto's hand, and Momo who walked beside Naoto, but he seemed to be freaked out by her. Momo wasn't exactly thrilled about it, since she wasn't sure what she had done wrong.

"This was a great idea Ken-chan." Momo began as they walked into the city, though saw that Naoto kept giving her frightful looks. "Though it seems to not be working."

"Yes...it seems to be the case." His eyes went towards Naoto. "Naoto, why do you look fearful of Momo-chan? She's a very lovely girl."

"S-She's scary...I saw it..."

"It? What's it?"

Kenji inquired about what he had saw, while Momo cocked her neck backwards.

"Naoto-kun, if I've done something to scare you, then I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"..."

He didn't say anything, and ran around Kenji's body, appearing on the other side of him, away from Momo which he found rather depressing if he had to be honest with himself.

"Thanks for trying Ken-chan, but it seems that he just isn't going to like me."

Kenji turned to Naoto to understand why he didn't seem to like her or was afraid of her.

"Naoto, Momo-chan is very nice, I don't understand why you don't like her. What makes you worried about her?"

"I...I saw how bad...how bad her Mom treated Papa...I didn't….I didn't want her to hurt Papa anymore..."

Momo's face fell.

"...Oh, I see...so, that's it..."

Momo felt saddened by that, but it also made sense as to why he was scared of her the way that he seemed to be.

"Naoto, Momo-chan here is really lovely. She'd never do anything bad to me, or you. And her Mom...yes, she wasn't nice to me in the past, but she's beginning to become a nicer person, and Momo-chan has always been nice."

Momo composed herself, nodding again and again to what Kenji had said.

"Naoto-kun, I like you very much, and I don't hate Ken-chan either, in fact I love him. I'd never separate you from your Papa."

"R-Really…?"

"Yes, really. I'd never do that, I want you to be with your Papa."

Naoto showed a shy smile, while Momo gave a slight grin on her face, an inviting grin which made Naoto smile softly, albeit timidly.

Momo took that as a win for her, so she smiled happily.

"By the way Ken-chan, there's rumour's going around about an internship that we're supposed to be doing. Do you know who you're going to be with?"

"I...well, I've had a few offers a while ago. I guess when the time comes, if the time comes, I'll have to decide. What about you?"

"Hmmm, I went with your Mother last time, so perhaps I could ask her again to see if there's anything that I can do there. If not, I don't know..."

"I can't see my Mom saying no, I'm sure she'd take you if you asked."

"Yes...I'm sure she would. Speaking of Mothers, my own Mother wishes for us to go for a meal at the house sometime. She asked for you personally."

Kenji wore slight surprise on his face.

"Really...yeah, I mean we could if you want. But, I wonder what she wants personally?"

Momo's arms went around Kenji's own, pulling closer while Naoto kept a tight hold on Kenji's hand.

"I have no idea, perhaps she wants to offer a formal apology to you. I mean, have you spoken to her since I-Island?"

Kenji shook his head.

"No, have you?"

Momo gave an uncomfortable look.

"We've spoken a few times, but the conversations don't usually last that long, I find it difficult to speak to her sometimes. But, I want to say that our relationship is improving more and more as time goes on."

"I'm glad, I'm sure you'll have a great relationship one day."

"How about you and your Father? I know he's not in a good way right now, so how have you been doing?"

"Well, I've been rather busy, and haven't had much time to think about it. There's things about the past that makes me feel uneasy, I still remember the night my Father...well, what happened with his scythe and how it cut me down. But, I just don't have the heart to continue hating him, or even blaming him."

Momo nodded as they went towards a large set of buildings, with many people walking around.

"I can see that. I'm glad though Ken-chan, that you can move on."

"Yeah, me-"

Before he could finish, they both were alerted to a man who was stood on top of a car, holding a microphone in his hand, and his face looked sweaty, his eyes seemed to be unfocused, and his body was twitching around rapidly.

"Good day everyone!" The man called, gaining the attention of some. "I, am but a simple man, but I've been wronged by the world! My Quirk, is something that society keeps suppressing, and I am going to be making a stand!"

"Yeah, get down you loser!"

"He does this everyday, shut up already!"

Passing civilians commented rudely to the man, who seemed to be growing in his frustrations.

Kenji glanced at Momo who shrugged.

"It seems like he's...something about his eyes Ken-chan, can you see?"

"Yeah, it doesn't look good. But it seems that the general public is...acting indifferent to him."

Kenji looked around as the man kept proclaiming more and more things about Quirks being free.

As he did, he saw someone walking forward, wearing what seemed to be a thick parka like coat, covering their face, but Kenji made out glowing eyes from the hooded figure, and they walked by the man himself.

"Perhaps we should alert the authorities just in case."

Kenji spoke, taking Naoto's hand, and went to move, when the man took what seemed to be a spike from his hand, and raised it into the air, something Momo noticed as well, looking around to see that there's no Hero's around.

"Ken-chan, I'm getting bad vibes from this person..."

"Yes, you're right. Can you see any Hero's?"

Momo shook her neck.

"No, there's only a few civilians here. Perhaps we should step in and try to calm the situation. We have our licences now, which allows us to act in these types of situations."

"Yeah, you're right."

Kenji and Momo rushed over with Naoto, while the parka clad individual looked on calmly, but then the man with the spike, when seeing Kenji and Momo coming closer, grabbed the individual in the parka, and pulled that person up, holding the spike to the persons upper body.

Kenji reached the man first, and placed his hands up once the man showed his spike towards him.

"Whoa there. Look, I don't want to harm you, I just want to talk."

"Talk?! That's all I ever do and no one listens to me!"

"Yes...I can see. But we're listening, just please put the spike down. You don't want to do this."

Momo nodded.

"Right, that person there hasn't done anything wrong, just put the spike down, and we can talk about what is happening in your life. We aren't Hero's, but we're Hero's in training, we want to help you-"

"Don't patronize me!" Momo and Kenji winced while Naoto hid behind Kenji's legs. "Hero's in training, that means you agree with society! How it has to be controlled! How Quirks can't be used! I wanted to be a Hero once too! But it never happened!"

Kenji could clearly see the man was hurting, but he also seemed to be dipping into the crazy aspect of his mind right now, by how his eyes looked, how his wild expressions looked like he was going to harm someone.

However, he could also see that despite this happening, most of the people walking by didn't seem to care all that much. Granted, some people looked horrified about what was happening, and some were looked to be in between the two extremes.

However, Kenji's first concern was the person that the man had in his arms.

"Yes...the world can be unfair. I know you're angry, and in pain, but is this really the way you want to go? People will just see that you're wrong. You want to prove that Quirks can be free, then you're threatening to use your Quirk to prove your point?"

Momo nodded at what Kenji said.

"He's right, this is only going to end in tragedy for you. This wont get your point across, this will just make you seem like a bad guy. You don't want to be like that, do you? And that innocent in your arms, hasn't done anything wrong to you. If you want to get your point across, there has to be better ways than this. So, let your captive go, and we can go and talk about what's happened to make you feel like this. You haven't done anything wrong yet, don't do anything to make this worse for yourself."

Kenji was quite pleased with how Momo was handling the situation.

How calm and level her voice was, how she was speaking in a loving manner, her gentle vice carrying no condescending tones, or even a tone of annoyance, or worry, it simply was her voice that sounded nurturing.

"She's right, please listen to what she has said. Let that person go."

The man seemed confused.

Unsure of what he was going to do.

It truly did seem like he was at the end of his rope, Kenji and Momo could empathize with what he was doing.

While in that confusion, Kenji pulled closer to the man, and outstretched his hand for the parka clad individual.

Said person reached out towards Kenji as the man continued to think about what Momo and Kenji had said to him.

Then, Kenji managed to grab the parka clad individual, and yank them away from the spike man, pulling them closer, and revealed a mess of pale hair, long eyelashes, and soft facial features that met with Kenji's own.

"Are you alright...erm, sorry, I don't know your name hehe~"

"...Yes, thank you very much, my name is Geten. It seems you're my Hero."

Geten spoke to him in a whisper, causing him to blush lightly with some embarrassment.

"J-Just a Hero's duty, that's all."

He replied, as Geten giggled.

Momo walked over to the man with a spike, and placed out her hand.

"Come with me, we'll get you some help."

The man went to reach out for Momo's hand, when a few rude people in the crowd laughed at the man, and made comments like "Loser." and "Weirdo." to name a few, something that Momo and Kenji thought was horrible.

His eyes went towards them, and his anger began boiling over once more, Naoto noticing the same thing, and rushed forward.

"Naoto! Stay back!"

Kenji warned, but he grabbed Momo's hand and pulled her away just as the man erupted with spikes, protecting Momo from being pierced, as the crazed man's eyes went to the people that seemingly were bullying him, and placed his hands towards them.

"Laugh at me will you?!"

The man shot off a number of spikes to the general public, who let out cries.

Just before they could reach, Kenji shot off a good wave of Death, destroying the spikes all together, protecting them, though Kenji couldn't agree with how they were taunting a man clearly down on his luck.

Momo glanced at Naoto, and gave a soft smile.

"Thank you Naoto-kun, does that mean you like me now?"

"...Y-You wont call Papa a Demon? Or take me away from Papa?"

Momo gave a soft smile, shaking her head.

"No, I wouldn't do anything like that." Momo looked towards Kenji who was guiding the young woman away from the battlefield. "Ken-chan, we have no choice, he's a danger to the public."

"Yeah, you're right, I'll go, you stay with the public, and make sure they're at a safe distance."

She nodded, and rushed together with Naoto while saying "Everyone move back!" as she showed her Hero's Licence, something that allowed her to act without a Hero being present, and they began moving back, Momo looking back to make sure that Kenji was okay.

Kenji leapt in the way of the spiked individual.

"It's time to stop now."

"They laughed at me!"

Kenji could feel the pain coming from him. The anguish he no doubt had suffered time after time.

"Yes, I know. They shouldn't have done that. But you can't go around attacking people that laugh at you. Trust me, I understand, as people have been rude to me in the past. They're ways for situations to be handled, but not like this. If you continue on, I'm sorry but I'll have to arrest you."

The man looked on towards Kenji, and felt conflicting emotions.

But couldn't get out how everyone laughed at him, at how people took him so not seriously that it hurt him on many levels.

"Damn it! I have to do something to make them see!"

The man charged for Kenji while firing off spikes, so Kenji erupted Life and Death around him, Geten watched with keen eyes as the spikes hit the shield Kenji formed, being destroyed out of existence immediately, and then he rushed forward.

"Please stop, we can end this peacefully."

"Not until people listen to me! Quirks need to be free!"

Pulling out a spike, he wielded it like a sword, slashing for Kenji's upper body, who bent backwards, allowing the spike to go over head, at the same time kicking the man's hand so the spike went up into the air.

Kenji fully back flipped, as the man brought out two spikes, attempting to pierce Kenji's body, but Kenji grabbed the falling spike, and ran Death along it, clashing with the man before him, slicing right through the man's spikes, then stepped forward, unleashing a bubble of Life, using it in the air to become stronger, and blow away the man's body, skidding him across the floor.

"Momo-chan, handcuffs!"

Momo nodded, quickly creating handcuffs, tossing them to Kenji, who caught them then ran for the spiked man.

"Get away from me!"

Slamming his hands on the ground, his spikes came up, and seemingly shot up from the ground as well.

Kenji jumped upwards, avoiding being pierced, then twirled in the air, allowing his hand to be coated in Death, and projected it downwards, slamming against the floor, but then spread his hand outwards, which allowed the Death to spread further and further.

"Death Field!"

Rather than concentrate it in one area, Kenji allowed the Death to spread beyond the normal means, and destroyed the spikes out of existence, shocking the man completely, while Kenji landed on the ground, kicking off the ground, and flipped over the man, grabbing his arms at the same time, and yanked them backwards.

"No stop!"

He attempted to unleash spikes from his hands, but Kenji pointed the man's hands upwards, and they shot up to the air, and didn't hit Kenji, as he handcuffed the man, forcing him down onto the ground, while Momo looked relieved.

"Sorry, but you became a danger to the public. I had to stop you."

She walked over, and examined the man who tried to get up, but Kenji had him pinned so he couldn't.

"Disaster averted it seems."

Kenji nodded slowly, but his eyes went to the men and women that laughed at the guy he had trapped.

"Perhaps."

"I know what you're thinking, I'm thinking it too. Those people back there, laughing at this poor guy."

Kenji nodded slowly, looking down at the man before him.

"I know it seems minor to them...but, clearly it isn't minor to this man. Clearly, he's been through a bit, and seeing him today, he seemed to be at the end of his tether. Though I do feel for him, attacking innocents like that..."

"Yes, you're right. Sometimes it can be hard being a Hero. But, what was he talking about, when he said the freedom of Quirks? Does he believe the current system is flawed?"

"I got that impression yeah. The freedom of Quirks huh..."

Momo hugged herself while Naoto looked up towards her.

"Why do you l-look sad?"

"Ooh, it's nothing Naoto-kun. I just..feel sorry for this man here. That's all."

"Y-Yes..."

The police along with some Hero's soon came, with Kenji and Momo showing their licences, and talking about the experience that they had, among other things that had happened.

Once they were finished, they were allowed to leave.

"Tonight, I've got dinner at the Todoroki household."

Kenji spoke to Momo who wore surprise on her face, then grimaced.

"That's going to be pleasant Ken-chan."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's going to be...an experience alright. According to Shoto-chan, Endeavour-sans under the impression that we're engaged or getting married or something like that."

Momo raised her eyebrows.

"How did he get that conclusion?"

"I have no idea." He looked towards Naoto, and grinned. "Hey Naoto, want to go and get a milkshake?"

"Y-Yes, chocolate please!"

Kenji chuckled, and together, the three of them disappeared to go and get a drink, though Kenji had a sinking feeling that something about what happened wasn't right, though he wasn't sure what that thing actually was.

Kenji didn't know however was that from afar, Geten was watching with interested eyes while dialing a number on the phone.

"I've made contact with him, sir. Perfect opportunity."

[Good, keep at it, Geten, I'm counting on you.]

Geten heard from over the phone, and continued watching Kenji walking away as a small smile came over Geten's face, a smile that couldn't be read.

* * *

It was awkward when Kenji had arrived with Shoto towards her home for a meal after dealing with the days events.

He was dressed in casual closes, Shoto was also dressed in casual clothes, Eri had decided to come along with Kenji, and sat down beside him, while the other kids decided to stay at the dorms, or with Daisuke in the case of Naoto who wished to spend time with Tomoko.

Kenji had asked Eri repeatedly if she wanted to go, knowing that with Endeavour, anything could happen.

Even the way that he was sat opposite of them, how his eyes were on their form.

Fuyumi, Shoto's elder sister, walked into the room, with a bunch of food.

"Ooh, Fuyumi-san, do you need any help?"

"Thank you, but I'm fine, really."

Kenji watched as Fuyumi served the food. Shoto just watched her Father's eyes on them both, so she budged closer to Kenji's form, taking his hand in her own. Eri looked up to Kenji who gave her a gentle pet on the head.

"Looks lovely, doesn't it?"

"Yes...I really like it, it smells nice Ken-chan."

Kenji smiled softly, while Shoto bluntly spoke to her Father.

"Why did you want Kenji-kun and I to come here?"

Kenji winced at the tone, hearing the lingering malice within her voice.

"Here Eri-chan, keep eating~"

Kenji spoke kindly, while Fuyumi chuckled awkwardly.

"I heard that you had gotten your licences, I am pleased."

Shoto just stared at him without any words spoken.

Kenji, feeling the tension, decided to try and break the ice so to speak.

"S-So, Fuyumi-san, I heard you teach at an elementary school, it must be nice dealing with kids all day, or tiring haha."

"Hehe, it can be quiet challenging, but I like my job."

Fuyumi's response made Kenji chuckle lightly.

"And you're quite young to be a teacher in charge of a class with young kids. You must be quite smart to receive such a position." His eyes went towards Endeavour, trying to bring him into the conversation. "Aren't you proud of her, Endeavour-san?"

Endeavour glanced at his daughter, and gave a slight nod of his head.

Shoto didn't believe him at all that he would be proud, due to how he had treated Fuyumi in the past.

"Ken-chan, she really teaches people like me?"

"It seems so yes, she's really kind, don't you think?"

"Yes, if she's Shoto-chan's sister, then she's kind."

Shoto adopted a slight smile at what Eri said, while Fuyumi placed a hand on her blushing face.

"Ooh thank you very much, you flatter-"

"I'll get to the point." Endeavour spoke over Fuyumi, while Kenji's smile began to falter with the hard eyes on him from Endeavour. "I've heard that now you've gained your licences, U.A is allowing you to do internships."

"It hasn't been confirmed yet, we've been allowed a few days off since the...since the Licence Exam. I guess we'll find out when we go back to class."

Kenji retorted swiftly, only for Endeavour to fold his arms.

"I want you both to come to my agency."

Kenji blinked with astonishment, and without missing a beat, Shoto replied.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Endeavour raised a brow, believing he had heard wrong.

"I said no. I do not wish to go to your agency."

Shoto's words caused Endeavour's face to fall.

Kenji, trying to ease it over, spoke with kindness.

"W-We'll need sometime to think it over. It's just quite, shocking to say that all of a sudden. If you would allow us to think about it sir, then we'd appreciate it."

Kenji tried to defuse the situation as much as he could.

He knew that Endeavour was trying in his own way, so he was trying to help Shoto in his own way with her Father.

"Is that so? Then I suppose you can have time to think about it. Though do not take to long, I don't usually take work study students such as yourselves so it would be a rare experience."

Kenji nodded slowly.

"Yes, it's an honour." Kenji looked towards Shoto, seeing that she didn't look thrilled, so he stroked her hand with his own, causing her to feel better about the situation. "A-Anyway sir, what's it feel like to be promoted to Number One? I'm sure you must be proud."

"I feel uneasy about it. I've spoken to Hikari about it, and she's helped me begun coming to terms with it. However, I didn't truly earn this place from All Might."

Kenji didn't show any on his face, but he was quite surprised...no, not surprised, he was less surprised than he thought he'd be.

"Y-Yeah, but it still is a huge responsibility, I'm sure my Mom's already said it, but don't be afraid to rely on others around you."

"Hmph, I'll be alright...though I suppose it was considerate to think about such things regarding myself. Speaking of, when is the wedding?"

Kenji's jaw hit the floor while Eri and Fuyumi appeared confused, Shoto just continued eating as if it wasn't a big deal.

"E-Eh? Excuse me?"

"The wedding, between you and Shoto."

"W-What wedding?"

Kenji wanted to defect the situation away from weddings and things like that as much as he could.

"The wedding that you and Shoto are having in the future, the one that I have decided to show my support for. I am sure that together, you both would become a strong Hero couple."

Kenji glanced at Shoto who wouldn't make eye contact with him, Kenji then turned to Endeavour once more.

"Erm...well, we haven't really talked about that..."

Kenji felt nervous, Eri tugged on his shirt.

"Ken-chan, you're getting married to Shoto-chan?" Kenji was shell shocked, he couldn't speak and only made incoherent noises. "Kacchan wont be happy, she said she wishes to marry you first."

"I'm marrying Kenji-kun when the time is right. Bakugo-san will have to wait until I'm ready."

Shoto broke her silence before staying quiet once more.

"I didn't know of this. Shoto, you're going to be marrying Mikami-kun?"

"Yes, when we're ready. Rather, I should say should our relationship progress to that state. Though right now, the idea of it, seems appealing to me, I wont lie about it. However, we have plenty of time to discuss those things between us."

Fuyumi let out a cute squeal, as did Eri, putting her hands to her mouth like an excited child.

"That's so sweet~ I'll help out when the times come, maybe wedding planner? Though I'm sure Hikari-chan would want to help out with that, so yeah haha~ But I'd still like to help." Fuyumi turned to Kenji who looked bewildered. "Seeing you with Shoto, you've done amazing for her, you've been very positive for her."

"A-Ah well, I really love Shoto-chan so..."

Kenji didn't know how to reply, but once he said he loved Shoto, that was more than enough for Fuyumi who was pleased by what she could see before her.

"Yes, and because of that, I've seen Shoto change more and more. I'm relieved, I can see that she's opening up more, and we even talk more. Thank you Mikami-kun, I know you've helped her out of her shell and I appreciate everything you've done for her until now."

Kenji scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"N-No, please don't say that, I just try my best to help Shoto-chan as much as I can."

At his reply, Fuyumi looked quite pleased, thrilled by what she was seeing.

"I'll pay for the wedding. I wont have anything other than the best ceremony."

Endeavour surprised Kenji even more.

" _Why is he so fixated on this? Is he trying to be a better Father to Shoto-chan? I know Mom had said something like that, so it could be like that. I suppose that this is new territory, and is trying to support Shoto by saying it would be alright to marry me, I think that's what's happening here. He's trying, and I am pleased that he is._ "

While Kenji thought about it, Shoto gave a single blink of her eyes, before looking towards Kenji.

"I do not know what you're trying to accomplish Father, however what I do with Kenji-kun, if we get married or not, is not your business. Do not interfere."

The atmosphere became quite tense.

Kenji just smiled towards Eri, and kept his eyes towards her.

"A-Anyway, lovely food~"

Kenji broke the tension, Fuyumi giggled as well.

"Y-Yes, I'm quite happy you're enjoying it."

Endeavour, and Shoto shared looks between them, and didn't say anything about it.

Kenji could feel the uncomfortable situation that they were in, and he didn't know what to say, so he just kept trying to help them along the best that he could.

"Ken-chan, I need the bathroom."

Eri said while tugging on Kenji's shirt.

"A-Ah yeah. Erm, the bathroom is..."

"Third door on the left."

Fuyumi spoke kindly, Eri looked left and right, appearing confused so Kenji pointed her in the right direction.

"That way Eri-chan."

"Okay, I'll be back Ken-chan."

Kenji watched as the young girl walked away, and left him with the three Todoroki's.

Endeavour just stared at him and Shoto, Shoto didn't say anything, while Fuyumi kept looking between Kenji and Shoto with a bright smile on her face.

But then Kenji's phone began to ring, taking it out of his pocket, he saw that it was Sir Nighteye.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I need to take this."

Kenji was excused from the room, walking down the corridor, and to a different part of the house.

* * *

Answering the phone, Kenji exhaled, and spoke with a kind tone.

"Hello Sir Nighteye-san, is there anything that I can help you with?"

[Actually, I want to see you in a few days about something important.]

"Of course Sir Nighteye-san. I'm available anytime."

[That's good. Also, you'll be meeting Mirio soon. In fact, Mirio will bring you to me when he's visiting your class.]

"Mirio...o-oh, you mean Togata-senpai, I really like him~"

Kenji chuckled out happily, as his eyes went around the area he was in.

He saw a few pictures on the wall, then he saw a picture of three kids together.

None of them were Shoto.

One was Fuyumi, and the other two were...Shoto's siblings.

[Is that so? Then he'll be delivering you to me. Your Mother contacted me, informing me regarding you knowing about Kai Chisaki along with you cooperating in the investigation regarding that man, I'll tell you more when you arrive with Mirio, and we'll go from there.]

"Understood Sir."

[Then see you in a few days, get some rest, as you'll be put to work.]

"I understand, I'll do my best against Chisaki, I also want him off the streets."

[Yes, until then.]

The phone went dead, so Kenji inhaled slowly, looking at the pictures for a few more seconds, before turning and saw that Endeavour was approaching.

Kenji felt a wave of worry come over him when seeing the eyes Endeavour had.

"E-Endeavour-san-"

"Relax." Kenji exhaled slowly, seeing Endeavour's eyes going over his form. "My daughter, she's not going to agree to work under me, is she?"

"...I don't think so Endeavour-san, I'm sorry. It seems that things linger within her heart, and she can't yet come to you."

"Yes...but, she seems happy with you, which I'm pleased about. Keep making my daughter happy."

"Of course. But Endeavour-san, I'm sure one day Shoto-chan will come around, it's difficult letting go of something like she is, but she's making strides, otherwise she wouldn't be here tonight."

"Perhaps you're right, your Mother would also say something similar like that."

Endeavour walked past Kenji, who watched on with bewildered eyes, and he disappeared down the corridor leading towards his bedroom.

Kenji then saw Fuyumi move closer, so he adopted a soft smile.

"Fuyumi-san, is everything okay?"

"Actually, today went over better than I thought it would. Shoto usually wouldn't have come, but she came, and sat down with Father. It might have seem like it was tension filled, but I'm happy that we could have a semi-normal experience together as a family."

"Yeah...Fuyumi-san..."

Fuyumi glanced at the picture on the side, of the three kids.

"Those are my brothers, has Shoto ever mentioned about her brothers before to you?"

"She's told me a few things, I didn't want to push it since it seemed like a hard subject."

"That's understandable. Natsuo, my brother, wouldn't come here, he's living his own life right now."

"I see, I'm sorry Fuyumi-san. If anyone understands about difficult family situations like you guys do, then it's me with everything going on in my own family."

Fuyumi let out a small laugh.

"I suppose we share something like that. I do wish that our family could come together one day, though I understand how difficult it would be for some members of my family." Fuyumi let out a soft giggle as she clapped her hands. "Enough of serious talk, I've got some pudding to serve. Could you help me?"

"My pleasure, Fuyumi-san."

Fuyumi gave a bright smile, as Kenji followed after her.

Once serving the pudding with Endeavour having returned, Kenji petted Eri's head, while holding onto Shoto's hand.

"You're doing great Shoto-chan."

"Yes...thank you, Kenji-kun."

Kenji watched as she leaned against his shoulder, something Endeavour noticed, and rather than his usual scowl, he seemed to be showing a very small smile on his face.

* * *

Sitting within their private laboratory, Yami conversed with her doctor, while Stain rested after the fight with Kenji and then Reaper's attack against him, looking at the sight before her, and then ran a hand through her hair.

"Damn, my regeneration has decreased Daruma. Is this just because of the damage I received back at Kamino Ward? Or is it something else?"

Daruma went over a few reports, before turning back towards the woman with an unsure look in his eyes.

"I'm investigating it, my Lady. Do not worry, I will try my best to figure out why." Daruma turned towards the creations in the room. "These new Nomi's are coming along lovely. I'm glad that we could expedite the process faster than usual. They should be ready soon."

Yami inclined her neck.

"Good, it seems that Tomura's also making moves, I'll have to watch over that boys progress, I'm sure All For One would want that. But more than that, we can begin bringing true ruin to this new society, and by that, I think we should begin sharing in Stain's ideologies."

Daruma raised an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We've got a good amount of Nomu's building here. We wont waste the High Ends just yet, we still need to make sure that they're used quite well. Just keep what you're doing Daruma, I've got a few things to shake this world apart, and slaying those Hero's, the world will lose faith in Hero's and see a new era coming along, something that is going to be truly amazing." Her eyes cast out of the window, into the blackened sky. "Isn't it lovely? The darkness. I grew up while looking into that darkness, with my light, my husband. With him, I felt like I could do anything. I remember when I first met him, how young I was. When he took my hand in his own, and said everything would be okay, and he was right, everything is going to be okay."

"Lady Yami, do not worry, I am sure Master is pleased with you."

"I'm sure he is. While he's away, it's time for me to play with this damn world. So, lets keep going Daruma, lets begin making real changes in this world, and wipe out the unworthy." Her eyes cocked back towards the bed ridden Stain. "Speaking of, how is his treatment coming along?"

"He should be operational in a few days."

"Good, make sure that he's ready."

Daruma smirked at the sight, and could see Yami's resolve growing, along with her plans forming before his very eyes.

What the world was in store for, they truly had no idea.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, a few things happened this chapter!**

 **With Kenji and Tomura discovering that Chisaki's up to something with small time criminals, we'll be coming back to that later on! Kenji and Momo detained a Villain together, while patching up the misunderstanding between Momo and Naoto, and also, Geten appeared! For those who know about Geten, I wont spoil it for anime only's, lets just say it's gonna be quite interesting, seemingly someone wants Kenji alive, or dead, more about that will be expanded upon at a later date. Sakura's attempting to match up Izuku and Ochaco, thinking they'd be perfect together and Irina's been taken away by Nejire to talk about an internship she might have. Reaper returned to his office, and spoke to his subordinates, allowing the ones that don't wish to continue his following to be let go, while allowing those who wish to see it through to stand beside him, though it seems he is a bit distrustful of Volcano and his little group within Reaper's group.**

 **Then Kenji went to the Todoroki household, and had some interesting conversations there. Endeavour believing, or just perhaps wanting, Kenji and Shoto to be together, and Kenji learning more about the Todoroki's along with Nighteye contacting him about Chisaki, and also he spoke briefly with Fuyumi, and finally, it seems that there might be something's going on with Yami, while she's also doing something nefarious.**

 **Also, I have an announcement to make!**

 **This story is going on a break for a single week like how the manga does from time to time, and will return on the 25th of November at the usual time I post chapters, so no new chapter on the 18th of November. Why I'm announcing it is so people don't think I forgot to update next week, or have abandoned the story for not updating, or I get asked via PM's about it, so I thought I'd just announce it here so everyone is aware. But don't worry, I'll be back the week after next, and I'll be reading all your lovely reviews in the meantime, and if you have any suggestions, always welcome.**

 **So, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	71. Back to school!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **StrikerTj; Thanks! Yeah, it was in the last chapter at the bottom why I didn't before.**

 **D N Works; Yeah, the Meta Army is impressive. He is yeah, Reaper's growing as a character. Yeah, Shoto's gonna have to learn more about that in the future. We'll have to wait and see how a battle between them goes. The children of Kenji could wipe out a city if they unleashed their true powers, and come of age on their own. Together, it would be a very scary battle.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! They are yeah, Kuro and Hikari do love one another a lot. Haha they are yeah~ Maybe they could spend Christmas together. It was yeah, but with reassurance, they managed to become closer to one another. They did yeah, they work well together~ Geten's on the scene, it's gonna be interesting how it goes from here. Yeah, Endeavour tried his hardest, right now it isn't the time, but in the future, they could do.**

 **Tree Licker; Yeah, it's been referenced a few times in the story.**

 **Roxas Itsuka; Thanks very much! They have yeah, and yeah, they're underestimating him due to his age. I'm glad you're happy with the character~ Yeah, he's wanting to make his group as together as he could do. I'll be doing the Class 1A vs Mirio thing yeah. It was yeah, Naoto just didn't trust Momo. They have much tension yeah. He has met Rei before, it was just after the Sports Festival. There is a reason as to why her regeneration isn't working as well it used to.**

 **KarmaChaos5; Yup, it seems to be~ Geten might very well be~ Yup, it will be confirmed about who Nejire is thinking about this chapter. It seems to be yeah, Ibara's club is becoming quite the success. He did yeah, Reaper's thinking more about the future of his group now. Momo and Naoto gained a better relationship than before. Yeah, dinner at the Todoroki house was, quite interesting. Yeah, I wished to warn people.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Yeah, seems like he's underestimating him a bit due to his young age. Yup, Geten's here~ Well, they might have to worry a bit, it's going to be something that happens in this story that might be surprising. Yeah, Kenji and Shoto had some sweet scenes this chapter. They do, it was mentioned they did. Sakura's not paired with Izuku. Yup, Itsuka and Kenji are growing closer. We'll have to wait and see what happens with Volcano haha. Naoto and Momo seem to be developing a bond between them. He did yeah, he tried being as kind and understanding as he could be in that kind of situation. Geten might be a girl~ He tried to keep the peace at the Todoroki's yeah. Yeah, Mirio's introduced in this chapter. We'll have to wait and see who wins between them. Mirio's Quirk definitely is tricky. Yeah, the RWBY stuff looks pretty awesome to me. Harem looks good as well. That would be a good opening!**

 **Chiaki Forever; Yup, Kenji's their target now. It definitely wont be good. Yeah, it is, it will be confirmed this chapter about Irina. He did yeah, he helped them with explaining about that. Yeah, Sakura's just a kind ray of sunshine. Lets hope the club does well~ He did yeah, Reaper's being more cautious now. He is yeah, Naoto can see Momo's given a chance. He did yeah, and maybe Geten will be~ Haha, he was cornered by Endeavour it seems~ He has yeah, and his first impressions...we'll see soon enough~ She will yeah, Yami's getting more dangerous. He is teaching her a few things.**

 **Infinite Love 14; Thanks for the suggestions! Maybe she will be a girl haha. I think it's past his birthday now in the timeline, might have a flashback to it.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, he could be close to Diane, it would be good. That would be quite funny to see from Diane~ Her as his Mother would make for some interesting interactions. Thanks for the suggestions! Yeah, I don't see why not, Gowther's like that anyway appearance wise~ Jericho is cool.**

 **Chrono trigger; Endeavour just wished to be supportive, and it came off as awkward as he doesn't know how to be supportive like that. Yup, it is them after Kenji~ Ooh yeah, if he goes after Eri or Irina again, Kenji would come after him with everything he had. Yeah, Volcano is quite suspicious it seems. They do it when the lights go out. Yes, I will eventually. Those ideas look awesome to me!**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, that could be a cool fic to do. Cool peerage. That would be funny between him and Akeno.**

 **AlphaOmega; Yup, they're after Kenji now, he's gonna have to keep his wits about him. He was yeah, he didn't want Momo to be like her Mother, but after convincing, it seems that they're gonna be getting along better. Haha, it surely was, dinner with the Todoroki's was quite the experience. He will be yeah, working with Nighteye. He'll have a nice relationship with Sairaorg. Yeah, lets see if he keeps Sir Nighteye alive or not.**

 **Neonlight01; Yeah, they've shown up. Lets see what's gonna happen, with the army after him, it's going to be quite dangerous. We'll have to see about that, it's going to be interesting to see what's going to happen between them. She is yeah, Sakura loves the idea of Izuku and Ochaco. It has yeah, Momo and Naoto seem to have a good relationship now. Pretty eventful sums up the dinner at the Todoroki's quite well~ Yeah, Fuyumi can see that Kenji's helping Shoto out quite a bit.** **I don't know when I'm updating them.**

 **lord web of life of destiny; She's married to Kuromaru aka Reaper. And thanks very much!**

 **Tyrrenxd; Haha, it will eventually. Sorry, it wont be happening here, spent so long building up relationships, breaking them apart now wouldn't make sense.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Back to school!**

Himiko strolled into a training room area with many targets being scattered around the area, and she saw Reaper stood in the middle, placing his hands outwards, and summoning a massive amount of Death energy. Something that impressed Himiko, seeing that even Death resistant material was being destroyed.

He whipped his hand outwards, and shot off a large volume of Death, which he quickly split down the middle with his fingers, and then waved his fingers out again and again, turning the Death mass into small bullets, which hit the targets all around the area, each hitting right in the middle, and destroyed them within seconds.

" _Seems like he hasn't lost his accuracy and power seems to be quite good..._ " But she also saw that Reaper was wincing a little bit, something that he usually didn't do. " _But it seems the fight with All For One also took a bit out of him as well. Dad..._ "

"I know you're there Himiko."

She stiffened for a few moments.

But then she stepped forward into the training area.

"Hey Dad, what's going on?"

Reaper coughed, and stopped summoning his Death energy.

"I'm testing my power, seeing what I can and can't currently handle without pain."

"I see, how's it going?"

Reaper hummed, folding his arms.

"I'm not exactly thrilled about it, seems that my body has a lower limit than before."

"Though from what I saw then, it seems that you still have a great power. Probably stronger than Endeavour, and comparable to All Might, before he, you know, lost his power and all."

She sat down on a nearby chair, as he cracked his neck side to side.

"Perhaps. Anyway, how's it going with the League? Haven't had a chance to catch up with you lately."

"The League huh. Well, it seems that Tomura is unsure of how to proceed. He's making plans to meet with Kai Chisaki, don't know when yet, but with the loss of All For One, it seems that Tomura is being forced to grow. However, he's always under the watchful eye of Kurogiri, who seems to be connected to your Mom."

Reaper chortled.

"Thought so. If it wasn't for her, I'd just go and crush the brat myself."

"Of course~ But Dad, about what happened with the members leaving. What about if they do turn on us? Can you really stop them?"

"If I have to, yes." He strolled forward, sitting down beside Himiko, while petting her head. "But, Himiko, I have something to ask you."

Himiko cocked her neck.

"Hmmmm? What's wrong?"

"It's about your future." He responded with a kinder than usual smile. "You're still a young girl, if you so desired to go to school, I could help you with that. I've always made sure that records of your, Villainy side, are out of the public eye. You could go and live a peaceful life with Kenji."

"A peaceful life with Kenji-kun...huh."

Reaper inclines his neck.

"Yes, you could have that, Himiko."

"What made you think about this anyway?"

"Honestly, I've been doing thinking after I woke up from my coma. Thinking about the people I care about...do you remember when we first met?"

"Hehehe, of course I remember. It was one of the best days of my life. It was sunny, and I was stood over that boy with a knife in my hand. Then as I was about to stab him, you grabbed my hand and stopped me. You turned me around to you, and simply said "What in life do you truly seek?" as I replied..."

""I want to live as I like." which I understood quite well."

Himiko overlaid her hand with his own.

"And because of you Dad, I got to experience lots of joys, and I got to be myself. I learned a lot from the world, you taught me how to fight and survive on my own, but also trust the comrades around me, and build a family. You allowed me to be with Kenji-kun, the first boy I ever saw bloody, who was kind to me. So you're asking me to live a peaceful life. I will do, one day. Right now though, I wish to help you build a better world, then I'll go and live in that with Kenji-kun."

Reaper adopted a slight smile on his lips.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that's right. I'll do just that Dad. Then I'll be happy enough~"

"I see, then if that's what you choose to do. Though if you ever wish to go, then I would be alright with that. Don't think you have to stay here because of any obligation, even if it is to your own heart."

"Haha, you're quite odd Dad, but I'm alright, don't worry about me~"

She said that with a calm expression, though she had to wonder what Reaper was thinking about at that moment, and what he was planning to do for the future.

However whatever it was that was going to happen, she was going to be beside him and help him do as he needed to do.

* * *

Hikari found herself speaking with Endeavour after the meal he had with Shoto, Kenji and the others, seeing for herself that he looked dissatisfied about a number of things, he hadn't spoke since he had met up with her at his home.

Hikari gained a sympathetic look on her face.

"So, how did it go?"

She already had a good telling on what the answer would be.

But to hear it for herself from him would be easier so she could get a good read on the situation itself.

"We had a meal, she refused to come to my agency. It seems your son also might be going towards Nighteye."

Hikari gave a soft smile on her lips, closing the distance between them, and sat down beside him.

"You're trying your best Enji-kun, that's all you can do right now. Just keep trying, eventually Shoto-chan is going to see that. But it will take time."

"I know that." He spoke, trying to keep his emotions of frustration in check. "But...it's just...ugh, I feel angered that I can't be as natural a parent as you are."

Hikari could see the frustrations that were on his face.

Hikari allowed a soothing hand to brush against his shoulder.

"We learn it as we go along Enji-kun, I've also had to learn it as I go, and I don't always get it right. I've got it wrong before, people make mistakes. The important thing is that we learn from our mistakes, and if need be, atone for what we've done, which you're trying to do Enji-kun."

"Maybe you're right, but she doesn't want to come to my agency. I want to train her myself and make her as strong as she could be under my guidance."

Hikari could understand what Endeavour was saying, so she lightly smiled.

"If she wouldn't go to you, how about you leave her to Daisuke for the time being?"

Endeavour looked on with mild surprise by what she had just suggested.

"To Daisuke? Your eldest son?"

Hikari nodded with a gentle smile.

"You trust me, yes?" Endeavour nodded without pause. "Then let him help her along, and see if he can help her with her mindset regarding you. I know ideally you wish to train her, and I of course am all for your bond getting better. But if she isn't ready yet, then my son would be perfect. I know he's not a technical Hero or anything, but he's also someone that can relate to her, and another person that I'm thinking of."

Endeavour fiddled with his fingers, seemingly displeased by what was happening.

But he did trust Hikari.

He knew that she was rather capable, and would be able to help bring Shoto's potential out of her through her eldest son, if she couldn't do it herself.

"Yes...that would be the best. If anyone can convince her to come to my agency eventually, then it would be you, and if you think your son can do it, then I'll leave Shoto under his care for the time being. However, I would also like to ask you something, regarding my wife."

"Rei-chan huh. Yes, what would you like to ask?"

Hikari wondered kindly, showing a kind disposition on her face that caused Endeavour to loosen up the tense sensations that were running through his body.

"It isn't anything major, I just wondered, how is she getting along?"

Hikari brushed a bang of her hair behind her ear while nodding.

"She loves the flowers you have dropped off." Hikari confirmed, gently overlapping her hand on Endeavour's in a friendship way which he appreciated. "It was sweet, remembering her favourite flower. She told me you only had been told about it once when you were younger." Hikari budged even closer, showcasing her kindness on her face. "She's getting better Enji-kun. She might not be ready to see you, but she does appreciate you're trying, she's doing her best, you'd be proud of the progress she's made over these months, ever since Shoto-chan begun seeing her, it's lifted her spirits more."

Endeavour exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Thank you, Hikari. For helping me."

Hikari waved her fingers in front of her face.

"No, no, we're friends, so of course I'd help you."

"Even then, I've caused difficulty in the past, regarding your son. Yet, the one I thought was a Demon, is able to help Shoto in ways that I never could."

Hikari could see the thoughts written right on Endeavour's face.

How much guilt he felt.

Though he wouldn't say it to her directly, she knew how much he was feeling when it came to his family, and also, about her family.

"Don't worry about that, Kenji and Shoto-chan just fell in love, and I think it's lovely~ I know he's all for you and her getting a better relationship, due to how he and his own Father had a very rocky relationship for a long time. Besides, with you being the Number One now, you can always count on me to support you. Whether that be with Villains or interviews with the public. Don't worry about not being supported, I know it's something on your mind, and that it has been a transitional period, with the public is unsure of you, but I know you've got what it takes to be your own kind of Symbol of Peace."

"Heh...yeah, thanks Hikari. I knew I could count on you. The same for me, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to give me a call."

Hikari giggled.

"Of course~ Now, how about we have a drink, like the good old days?"

"I could go for one."

Hikari and Endeavour then had a small drink between them, and talked about a couple of topics regarding Shoto, Rei among other things, even about Hero work, but taking it as lightly as they could do so it didn't become too serious, since they wished to just relax for the moment.

* * *

During the night at the dorms with Kenji returning with Shoto and Eri after a very, interesting dinner with Endeavour and Fuyumi, Kenji went to check on the other kids to make sure that they were alright, and saw a surprise with Naoto sitting with Momo, and Momo was reading to him a fairy tale story.

He smiled to himself at the sight, glad that they could get close to one another.

While he watched them, Tsuyu came up from behind Kenji, and her hand connected with his own, turning towards her, she gave him a kiss on the lips, uncaring that people like Mineta or Kaminari could see.

"Kenji-chan, I saw it."

"It? Saw what?"

Tsuyu brought out her phone, and showed it towards Kenji, showcasing the details of the arrest that he and Momo accomplished that day.

"It's trending on the internet ribbit. You two saved the day by detaining that man."

Kenji showed a slightly sheepish expression.

"We just did what we needed to do."

"Even then Kenji-chan, it seems that there is a few people that think you're quite a good person now. I've read the comments on the video, and they mostly seem quite positive."

Kenji gave an astonished look, and overlooked the comments.

It was a small thing to most, but for Kenji, it was wonderful to see that slowly, the public's opinion was changing around on him, which in turn allowed him to become an even better Hero, striving mentally to continue trying his best.

"Yes...it seems so. It's great, I'm quite happy with this Tsu-chan!"

Tsuyu's lips curled upwards.

"Yes, I'm also happy for you Kenji-chan. Seeing how far you've come, it is amazing ribbit."

Kenji chuckled lightly.

"The same for you Tsu-chan."

"Yes, thank you ribbit. Also Kenji-chan, we're going back to class soon, back to normal, it seems."

Kenji showed an awkward smile.

"You're not wrong, I wonder what the next semester is going to bring for us?"

Tsuyu shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know ribbit. But I hope that we get to do more Hero Work now that we have our licences. Speaking of, as you have already done some heroic work Kenji-chan, with people getting to recognize you. Yaomomo also said that you went to Endeavour's home, how was that?"

"Ehehehe, it was a rather, interesting situation that we were put in. But, it wasn't so bad."

Tsuyu smiled, and continued speaking with Kenji for a little while.

Irina returned while they talked, and found Tokoyami sat at a dining table by himself, so he strolled forward, sitting down beside the young man, before holding onto his arm.

"How did it go?"

"Hehehe, I'm meeting a Pro Hero tomorrow. Nejire-chan thinks that it would be good for us to work together. Though I don't know about you guys yet, since you're first years." She pulled closer, placing her head on his shoulder. "But, it will only be a few days a week, and we'll be spending adorable time together."

"I'm, quite happy for you. Your life, is getting back on track, correct?"

The young girl slowly nods her head.

"Yeah, it's really good. Sometimes, I have to pinch myself, and think that I'm not dreaming."

"This isn't a dream, Irina-san. Also, about, that man Kai Chisaki..."

"Kai Chisaki...well, no more letters yet, so I'm doing good. I'm not letting that moron get in my way."

"Good, he doesn't deserve any thoughts on him."

Irina snuggles against his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his arm, and felt at peace with the young man right now.

As that happened, Sakura was sat around in the lounge, reading a book about poetry by herself on the couches while others talked around her.

Kirishima strolled over towards Sakura, eyeing up the book she had, then sat down on the opposing couch.

"I didn't think you'd be into poetry books."

Sakura looked up from her book, turning to Kirishima with a smile.

"It's beautiful, don't you think? Expressing the feelings inside of you with wonderful words."

"Y-Yeah, I think that it can be. I'm not much a poetry man myself."

"No, you're more of a manly man, right?"

Sakura joked, catching Kirishima off guard.

"R-Right! Though I'm not feeling so manly right now."

"Hmmm? Is something wrong Kirishima-kun?"

Kirishima showed an uneasy smile on his face.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about how to increase my abilities as of late, but I don't have a flashy power like Kenji does, or even Bakugo. So I don't know what I'm gonna do, it sucks! I want to also be strong but..."

"I see, you want to be stronger, but you're unsure of how to proceed. Well, I wouldn't worry, there are plenty of things that you can do with your Quirk."

Kirishima raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, instead of trying to be flashy, how about being a wall instead?"

Kirishima's face turned confused by what she was saying.

"A-A wall? I'm not following."

Sakura placed her book down, and budged closer to the slightly blushing Kirishima.

"Remember during the time when we were at the Licence Exam? How you stood in front of me, to stop Misaki hurting me?"

"Yeah, of course. I had to do that, I couldn't see you get hurt."

Sakura nodded strongly.

"You were my wall back then. You saved me from getting hurt. So, why can't you be a wall now? You don't need flashy skills to save someone. Just do what you can do, and show everyone your own kind of abilities. As long as they save people, does it matter if they're flashy or not?"

Kirishima's lips curled upwards.

"A wall...hey, maybe you're onto something here."

Sakura waved her finger in a cute manner.

"Right, become the wall that protects those that can't defend themselves. Your Quirk lends itself to defence, so focus in on that."

Kirishima felt his cheeks heating up slightly as she smiled towards him.

"Yeah, thanks! You're quite smart, aren't you?"

"Well, being Papa's child, I was always taught about fighting, and how to overcome opponents, how to make myself stronger, things like that. Though I much prefer if people got along. But, I also wish to stop the bad guys from hurting others."

"That's...quite beautiful."

Kirishima admitted, as Sakura gave a gentle expression.

"Thanks. Say, why don't you ask Papa for help? His Quirk is about taking away the existence before him with Death until it doesn't exist anymore. So, if he comes at you, who is working on defence, your defence would grow higher and higher to compensate for the lack of defence that Papa is taking away, right?"

"Hahaha, yes, you're right! Thanks Sakura!"

Kirishima, in his excitement, grabbed her hands and shook them up and down while Sakura looked at their connected hands, feeling a faint flush on her cheeks.

"N-No, it isn't a problem~ I'm glad to help~"

Kirishima, realizing what he had done, pulled his hands backwards, and showed a sheepish grin on his face.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"No worries~" Sakura purses her lips, and inches closer. "Say Kirishima-kun, may I ask you something?"

"Y-Yes, of course. What is it?"

"Actually, it's just about the current classes, we'll be going back soon. I'm kind of nervous about it. I haven't been in class yet, and I don't want to fall behind..."

"I can get that...well, I wouldn't worry. Your Dad would be there if you need help, and you can always ask me!"

"Ooh thank you Kirishima-kun!" Sakura bowed her head, and strolled over to Kenji who she saw was now on his own. "Erm, Papa. Kirishima-kun needs help training, will you help him?"

Kenji kindly turns to Sakura, inclining his neck a single time.

"Of course, I don't see why not. But it is getting late tonight so I'll help him tomorrow."

Sakura grins, giving Kenji a hug, before skipping off to tell Kirishima the news.

He gives her a light hearted smile, glad that she was setting in as well as she was.

That alone made him rather happy.

That Sakura, and the others were having a normal life after the horrors they went through, now he just had to make sure that Hajime, and Aki had the same thing.

* * *

Later that night, Kenji came to a woodland area, and strolled through it at a quickened pace. The sounds of the forest were all subdued. It felt almost like a horror movie for a few moments, before Kenji cheerfully called "Gigan! Come out!" and waited for him to appear.

Sounds of large footsteps came racing down the forest area, and the familiar sound of "Master!" bellowed in Kenji's ears. The boy held his breath while the man came closer and closer, before he arrived before Kenji himself.

"Hey there Gigan, I've brought you some food."

"Masters too kind!"

Kenji placed the food down onto the ground where Gigantomachia bent over, picking it up and ate it while having a face that was filled with happiness.

"Gigan, I've got a question for you, if you don't mind."

"Yes Master?"

"I know you've had dealings with Yami before, yes?"

"Yes Master."

"Could you, tell me where that was? The location I mean?"

Gigantomachia cocked his head side to side.

"Yes Master, but why?"

"I'm, looking for her. I'd like to find any clues about finding her."

He replied truthfully, so Gigantomachia inclined his head.

"Yes Master, but it is far away from here."

Kenji showed a slight disappointed face.

But he understood, and just had to wait a little longer for what he would need.

"I...see, I don't want to go now anyway. I wish to be prepared, I was just curious about if you could take me or not."

"I'd do anything for Master! It makes me happy that Master is relying on me!"

"Haha, of course, we rely on each other, Gigan~ Since you're my partner, right?"

"Yes Master!"

Gigantomachia became happy about it, while Kenji smiled at the hulk before him.

"By the way Gigan, it seems that Tomura-kun is going to be meeting someone that I personally dislike."

"I shall kill that person Master!"

"N-No! I don't want you to kill him!" Kenji panicked as he said it. "I just, wish to ask if you'd help me with my reaction times."

"Reaction times, Master? But Master is already fast."

Kenji felt pleased that someone like Gigantomachia, who was also very fast, deceptively so due to his unnatural size, was praising his speed also made him quite happy.

"Hehehe, I guess, though there are still people faster than me. I also need to be fast without using my Life and Death Quirk to give me a boost of speed. I have a feeling that Overhaul is going to try something so I have to be faster. He's also getting stronger, the last time we fought I felt like we were near equal, but his speed still was quite good."

"Master, I understand. I shall help Master become even faster!"

Kenji wore a relieved smile on his face.

"Thank you Gigan. I can always count on you. Also Gigan, could I also ask you a question?"

"Yes Master?"

"It's...how do you feel about Yami?"

Kenji had to know.

He knew she and he had some kind of previous relationship.

He wasn't sure if she took on a more 'Motherly' role or something else entirely.

"Lady Yami...Lady Yami often made me meals Master, and she was quite nice. But, Master treats me even kinder, Lady Yami treated me like previous Master, but current Master treats me as a partner which I like."

"I see. Then I'm quite happy. Anyway, if you're ready Gigan."

"Always, Master!"

Kenji smiled at the spirit of Gigantomachia, and showed his smile, as he moved forward at a good speed.

* * *

Surprising would be the first thing that Irina thought of when she was asked to go with Nejire to a Hero she was interning under, as the sun beamed down onto them, since it was rather early in the morning.

But to find out the Hero was someone in the top ten also surprised her quite a bit, and she ended up going towards the city near the school, walking in the street with her best friend, her eyes looking around while Nejire kept jumping up and down.

Irina had been informed about a number of things regarding this Hero, and she had spent a day with Nejire the previous day getting things in order with class before she would officially be meeting the person that she could potentially intern under.

"Ooh my God, I'm so excited Irina-chan! We could end up working in the same place!"

Nejire said it with a happy face.

Irina tilted her neck sideways as they continued walking through the street.

"Yes, it would be pretty good if we did end up in the same place, we could continue to work on our combinations together, and grow stronger." Irina paused when she noticed a few people looking towards her negatively. "But, it seems that I am still being assessed by the public huh? They probably don't like me that much, considering I was a former member of the League."

Irina knew about it.

How people felt about her walking around when they thought she belonged in prison for what she was forced to do in her life, for All For One, for the League, they didn't seem to care much about her thoughts and had already made up their minds.

At least the people that didn't want to listen.

She also had gotten support from strangers that saw through the BS of what the news had reported about her, and thought she was a rather lovely girl.

Nejire wrapped an arm around her friends shoulder, showcasing her trademark smile that made everything else seem alright.

"Well, don't worry about them! You're a good girl after all!" Nejire tilted her head left as Irina bit her lower lip. "Ooh by the way, I have something to ask you~"

Irina gave a curious face.

"And what's that?"

"Yeah, it's about the fact that...ehehehe, we're friends and all, so I wanted to ask, about your brother."

Irina held up her hands.

"You do what you need to do, just don't tell me about it. I don't want to know, let me remain in blissful ignorance~"

Nejire giggled, "Gotcha~" and continued moving forward.

"By the way Irina-chan, you'll also be starting class tomorrow, nervous?"

"I guess that I am. It would be my first experience, since right after joining, I went straight to training for the Hero's Licence. So it all weird to me~ I hope that I can get along with my classmates, I just wish to make a good impression~"

Nejire giggled cutely, and looked at Irina's face.

"I'm sure that people will like you Irina-chan~ You're so cute~"

"Well, I don't know about that, but..."

Nejire's hands ran themselves up Irina's body, making her nervous giggle.

"Don't be silly, someone so cute can't be hated by anyone! It's the same with your adorable brother~ I just think you're both so cute that I find it hard to believe that anyone could say bad things about you girls and boys~"

"Well, I wish everyone thought like you Nejire-chan."

Nejire grinned while Irina smiled softly.

They continued to walk, until they came across the Hero in question.

It was a young woman in her mid twenties, with chin-length blonde hair, which she wears swept back with a headband, a long fringe over the right side of her face, covering her eye. She has thin, yellow, inward-tilting eyes with slit pupils, and notably sharp teeth, and wore what looked like a red chinese dress, something that Irina thought was rather cute.

"This is her, Ryuko Tatsuma-chan, otherwise known as Ryukyu, the Dragon girl~"

Nejire introduced the woman, so Irina pulled closer, and bowed her head.

"It's lovely to meet you, Ryukyu-san. My name is Irina Mikami."

Ryukyu watched with intrigue.

"My, you have quite the polite way of introducing yourself." Ryukyu smiled out. "Nejire-chan was telling me that you'd be someone perfect to work at my agency with me. Honestly, I am surprised that you hadn't gone with your Mother rather than asking me."

Irina showed a slightly timid smile.

"I had considered my Mother, but she is also busy with what's happening with her currently."

Ryukyu showed a slightly teasing look.

"Do I not look busy to you?"

Irina's face dropped while Nejire snickered.

"N-No! No! You look super busy! Of course you are! B-But, my Mom is like already busy and has a few people she's taking with her on patrol among other things...b-but, I was just wanting to experience a time with Nejire-chan since we'll probably be teaming up together in the future to form an agency together, a-and I didn't know if I was...eeh, I'm probably saying this all wrong, and if I am, I am so sorry, I don't mean to be like this..."

Ryukyu placed a hand on the nervous Irina's shoulder.

"Relax, I didn't take it as an offence. Of course I understand about your Mother being busy."

Ryukyu showed a supportive look that made Irina feel better about a number of things.

"Y-Yes...I'm sorry if I'm not what you're looking for, I just thought that I'd ask anyway. When Nejire-chan said that you had even considered me as well, I was just surprised, yet also happy enough to be even considered by someone as strong as you."

Ryukyu showed a soft hearted smile.

"Well, I don't mind since I already know of some of your capabilities. You've been said to be capable of taking on Pro's by yourself, which is a feat that not many students can say that they'd be able to do. So, I was already intrigued, along with being the daughter of Vitality and Reaper, you no doubt have a lot of talent behind you."

Irina flushed at the praise that Ryukyu was giving her.

"I-I don't know if I deserve your kind words, but I'm very thankful to them all the same."

Ryukyu smiled at the sight of Irina.

How kind she appeared to be, her general demeanour, it was quite pleasing to the eyes.

"Anyway, with those already behind you, I witnessed your abilities during the Licence Exam, seeing you fighting off that boy with the flesh Quirk, and your general ability to lead tactical strikes against enemies, and lead allies to victory at the same time. There are a few areas that could be improved, but I can tell you're a very strong competitor when it comes to fighting. So of course, I'd like to take you into my agency."

Irina's eyes became a little teary.

Nejire guessed she would be.

But Ryukyu was caught by surprise.

"O-Oh, please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry..."

Irina shook her head again and again, dispelling the happy tears that were coming from her eyes.

"N-No, it's not what you think." Irina wiped her eyes, while Nejire grinned. "It's just, I'm very thankful to what you've said, and for taking me into your agency. I know it must be tough, considering which family I belong too, I just wish to do my best and try to put the past behind me. It overwhelmed me, sorry about that."

Ryukyu placed a hand on top of Irina's head, allowing a smile to spread across her face.

"Don't worry, here it doesn't matter who you are or not related too. You are the same as Nejire-chan, okay? Only a U.A student with potential to be a strong Hero."

"Y-Yes! Leave it to me Ryukyu-san! I shall do my best going forward!"

The young Pro Hero let out a small laugh, petting her head once more kindly.

Irina felt like she had managed to do this by herself, she had found a place that she belonged, it felt lovely, that she could be accepted like this.

Now she was going to be under Ryukyu and interning at her agency.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenji himself had gone out of the dorms, and went to meet Himiko to get an update on what was going on within the League, and if there were talks when he wasn't there, among things of that nature.

So he met her in a crowded place, with her using her Transformation Quirk to allow her to appear as another ordinary girl, sitting down beside him while also keeping a small distance.

"So, are you looking for a good time~"

Himiko teased, Kenji raising an eyebrow.

"I know that's you, Himiko-chan."

"Darn, how did you know?"

"Life Quirk, remember? You can transform your appearance, but I can feel who you are when you're this close. It might be muddled due to the nature of your Quirk, but I can tell from this distance."

Himiko clicked her tongue.

"So, how's it been going Kenji-kun? Got anything you want to say?"

"Eeh...anything I want to say...?"

He trailed off, wondering what she meant by that.

Himiko giggled adorably.

"Well, I've got a few things to talk about." She glanced around, making sure no one was paying attention, before turning back with Kenji. "Like the fact that this Overhaul is up to something. You know Tomura is trying to strike some kind of deal with Overhaul, because he's making something that could be of interest to the League."

"Making something? We were sure he was up to something, but what is he making?"

"We're not sure, but apparently, he's been saying in the contact between the League and Shie Hassaikai, saying that it's something of a game changer."

"That doesn't sound good...a game changer, what could it be...? Daisuke said that Chisaki might be weaponizing Eri-chan's blood somehow. He must have had a good stock of blood for him to continue the research till now. It just makes me angry about how many times, that poor girl was Overhauled by that bastard..."

Kenji tightened his hand, thinking about what Eri had to go through.

Himiko let out a small whistle.

"Don't worry, we'll get him~"

"Yeah...but it makes me wonder, what could he be using her blood for exactly...? How could he use it to make a game changer..."

While he thought about it, from a good distance, Geten saw Kenji sat down seemingly by himself, with a random girl (in Geten's eyes) sat nearby, so Geten moved forward, sitting between the young boy, and girl, Himiko looking livid.

"I thought my eyes deceived me, but you're that boy that saved me."

Kenji's eyes locked with Geten who smiled enchantingly back.

"Oh erm...Geten-san, wasn't it?"

Geten let out a soft laugh.

"Yes, that's right. I didn't get to thank you properly for saving me."

Kenji scratched his cheek sheepishly with embarrassment on his face, he wasn't used to being thanked by a member of the public like this, since in the past, most people wanted to be away from him.

"O-Oh, no you don't have to do that."

" _Yeah, you really don't have too. Get lost, this is my time with Kenji-kun._ "

Himiko wished her thoughts could be transmitted right into Geten's head, but sadly she couldn't do that.

Himiko became even more enraged when seeing Geten budge closer.

"I'd still like to thank you sometime for saving me, it's the least I can do."

Kenji chortled nervously, shaking his hands in front of his face.

"No, no, it's all apart of a Hero's duty...well, Hero in training anyway."

Geten continued to laugh while Kenji showed a soft smile, Himiko on the other hand looked ready to attack.

"Even then, there's no telling what could have happened to that man. Though, I did feel sorry for him."

Kenji raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"It seemed like he was down on his luck, and what he said kind of made sense to me. Hehe, here I am, agreeing with what a Villain liked, I really shouldn't do that."

Geten showed an embarrassed face, something Himiko didn't like at all, she didn't think it was genuine, and Kenji himself felt something...off, but it didn't feel like she was lying either.

"No, don't be hard on yourself, Geten-san. Sometimes, Villains aren't Villains because they wish to be. That man I detained with my girlfriend, he clearly was someone that couldn't turn anywhere else, and thought that was the only way that he could be heard, how he thought society to be. It doesn't justify his actions, but I understand why he was pushed to that point, it makes me feel sorrow that's the only way he saw his life going."

Geten's lips curled upwards.

"You've got a very understanding mind Kenji-kun, and a kind heart."

Himiko raised her hand and truly felt like saying something at least to Geten, but stopped herself before she was noticed by Geten.

"Thanks~ I guess you'd know my name."

"Of course, you're that boy, the youngest son of Reaper and Vitality." Geten confirmed, Kenji showed an uneven smile. "Oh, don't worry, I actually love Vitality, and as for Reaper...well, during the incident with that scary guy, he saved All Might's life, he fought very hard, and even managed to stand with All Might after that awful battle happened. So yeah, I think that Reaper clearly has some good intentions, seems like he wishes to make the world a better place."

Himiko furrowed her eyes, she wasn't sure about Geten.

Kenji also held some reservations, but he was mostly positive about Geten.

"Yeah, my Father is a complicated man alright."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be insensitive, I don't know the whole story so I can't comment on it, only on what I saw."

"Aah, don't worry, you weren't insensitive at all."

Geten looked relieved.

"Actually, I've got to now, always a busy life." Geten quickly took a phone out, and showed Kenji a number. "There, my number."

Himiko looked pissed off.

"W-Why are you giving me your number?"

Kenji muttered questioningly, Geten showed a light smile.

"I said I'd need to thank you somehow, I haven't done that yet."

"It's alright, you don't have to."

Geten wagged a finger.

"Nonsense, I still wish to thank you. Don't worry, it's fine~"

"If you're sure..."

Kenji shrugged his shoulders, and quickly took Geten's number, and being a gentleman, he gave his number to Geten, before Geten stood up.

"Then, see you later Kenji-kun~"

Kenji watched Geten stroll off, while Himiko pulled closer.

"You didn't give that Geten your real number, did you?"

"I gave Geten-san the number of a phone I use when I contact Tomura-kun and the likes, a disposable phone. I wouldn't use my real number."

Himiko looked relieved.

"Good, I got some weird vibes off of...ugh, Geten."

Kenji had to admit that seeing Himiko a little jealous was adorable.

"There was something...unusual, maybe it was just nerves."

"I dunno about that, something seemed off about Geten."

Kenji hummed as he thought about it.

He wondered if Himiko was on to something, or she was being cautious.

He had to admit that he also was a little cautious by how Geten seemed to not take no for an answer, though he guessed Geten was just forward, and he did know people that were forward so he could understand that.

Himiko then dragged Kenji to a back alley, and exposed her face, before overlaying her lips onto his own, sinking into their kiss with a lovely smile on her face.

"I needed that~"

Kenji chortled lightly.

"Himiko-chan, you're still okay with spying on Tomura-kun?"

"Of course, still gotta save those kids of ours, don't we~?"

"Ours huh?"

Kenji played around with her, Himiko stuck out her tongue.

"Of course, we'll raise them to be awesome~"

Kenji and Himiko let out small laughs together, while Himiko pondered more about Geten, and what Geten's true intentions were.

* * *

Early in the morning at the dorms, the next day, the day that the schools classes began once more, Misaki woke up and yawned, while stretching. Cracking her neck back and forth, she got out of bed, and placed some clothes on for the day to begin. She strolled out of the room that she slept in, and down the corridor.

Her eyes went left and right, as she went into the bathroom, and began doing what she needed for the day, placing her hair into twin tails, along with brushing her teeth, among other things that were needed.

She then came out of the bathroom, and came across Izuku who jumped when seeing her.

"A-Ah, Misaki-san! Sorry, I didn't see you there."

Misaki waved her hands out before her.

"No, no. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Ooh, no trouble at all. Don't worry about it."

Misaki let out a small giggle, and showed her smile as she walked on.

But as she did, she noticed something coming out of the wall.

It was a face.

Her eyes turned towards it with a horrified expression on her face.

"Hey there, you wouldn't know where Izuku Midoriya-kun or Kenji Mikami-kun are, would you?"

Misaki's bottom lip trembled, soon followed by her entire body and then she let out a cry.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Izuku turned back to the screaming Misaki and saw the same thing.

"M-Misaki-san! D-Don't worry about it!" Izuku's eyes went towards the face in the wall, which chuckled awkwardly. "A-Ah...e-eh..."

"Haha, I didn't mean to make a girl scream like that."

The face sunk into the wall, Misaki hid behind Izuku as Kenji came running down the corridor.

"Misaki! What's wrong!?"

"D-Dad! There was someone that went into the wall! His face stuck out of the wall! It was terrifying!"

She said while hugging her Father tightly.

"Coming out of the wall?"

"Y-Yes, she's right. The face just came out of the wall..."

As Izuku said it, the face appeared from below them. Between Izuku and Kenji, was a face that was facing them, his blue eyes dancing between the three of them, Izuku looked horrified as did Misaki, though Kenji realized who it was, and looked on with a calm expression on his face.

"Ooh, I've caused trouble. Hahaha, I only wished to see that excitable first year I've heard about, and of course, someone that Sir Nighteye wishes to see." Kenji raised an eyebrow while the man's eyes went to the horrified Misaki. "Again, sorry, I didn't mean to make you scream like that. Forgive me."

"O-Okay Mr Ghost..."

"I'm not actually a ghost."

"Then what in the world are you!?"

Izuku yelled out, while Misaki kept hugging Kenji tightly.

"Even I have to ask myself that sometimes! But don't worry, you're going to find out who I am soon enough! I'm just glad you have a fighting spirit! You see, the truth is people have been talking about you, and your friend Kenji Mikami, so I had to come and see you myself." His eyes went to Misaki once more, who shook at the sight of the man before her. "Sorry, again."

The man disappeared, leaving the three of them alone.

"I feel like...I've seen him before...but where..."

"You should know Deku-kun." Kenji spoke up, while petting Misaki's back comfortingly. "He's apart of the Big Three."

"Big Thr….w-wait, THE Big Three!? Ar-Are you kidding me Ken-kun!?"

Kenji chortled, shaking his neck side to side.

"He was Mirio Togata-senpai."

"O-Oh...y-yeah he is, isn't he? Hehehehe...H-He really was...b-but, he wished to meet me…? Why is that…?"

"I guess he thought you had potential." Kenji glanced at Misaki, seeing that she was still shaking. "Anyway, Misaki. Calm down now, you don't have to worry, he is a good person, he wouldn't do anything to you."

"T-Truly, Dad?"

Kenji nodded strongly.

"Yes, that's right. Don't worry about it now."

Misaki curled up against Kenji, while he continued to pat the back of her head, showing his kindness towards her.

Izuku still wondered why someone from the Big Three had come to see him of all people.

It just seemed so surprising that it took him a few moments to understand what was truly happening.

* * *

Later on that day, Kenji, Momo and Iida were leading the others outside in the corridor, with their summer uniforms still on, with Iida showing a robotic movement with his arms, while Momo gave him a curious look, as Eri held onto Kenji's hand tightly.

"Iida-kun, may I ask..."

"Yes fellow Vice President?!"

Momo gave an awkward look, shaking her head, seeing Naoto casually following after the other students, seemingly wearing a smaller version of the U.A high uniform. Giving an inquisitive look, Momo turned to Kenji.

"Ken-chan, why is he wearing that? He doesn't go here, does he?"

"Until this mess with Yami is over, he'll be tagging along with Mom and myself. He said that he wished to wear it, so I didn't see a reason not too. The same for Misaki who is..."

Misaki, at that moment, came walking along Izuku wearing a U.A outfit. Her eyes went towards his green hair, and then towards his body, and gave a soft smile.

"By the way, Midoriya-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

"It seems that your arms are looking a bit better. If you wish, I wouldn't mind using my Quirk on them to fix them even more."

Izuku showed a shy smile as she gently touched his upper arms.

"W-Well, I wouldn't m-mind if y-you didn't mind, b-but don't p-push yourself for me..."

"It is no bother, I still need to make up what happened during the Hero's Licence Exam." Her eyes shifted towards Ochaco who walked at a distance, then turned back to Izuku. "Are you dating that girl?"

"W-What?! W-What girl?!"

Misaki pointed behind her.

"That girl there, she seems to be staring intently at you."

Izuku shyly looked to see Ochaco's eyes shifting out of the window. Katsuki who strolled by, rolled her eyes, and followed the other students without making a noise.

As they walked, Shinso happened to becoming in the opposite way, something that Kaminari noticed.

"Hey, that's Shinso, he seems buffer than I remember."

"Of course, he's been training."

Kirishima offered while Sakura cocked her head.

"Why does he look familiar Kirishima-kun?"

"He was there when we went to rescue your...eeh, Kenji, remember?"

Sakura pursed her lips, focusing in on Shinso as he walked by them.

"I think so, didn't he have the ability to mind wash you or something?"

"Y-You mean Brainwashing?"

"I guess~"

Kirishima gave a light hearted laugh while Misaki overlooked Shinso walking by, noticing a small cut on his hand, so she strolled over, and casually grabbed his hand, running her fingers up and down the cut while Shinso gave her a curious look.

"W-What are you doing?"

Having already realized who she was related too, he didn't question that.

Misaki merely used her Quirk to heal his injury, disappearing within seconds.

"There, better." Her eyes went to her Father, and gave a happy smile, something Kenji returned. "So, you can Brainwash people? That's kinda cool."

Shinso wore surprise on his face that she had said something like that.

"A-Ah, I guess that it is."

"Well, see you later on~"

Misaki, becoming more cheerful, rushed towards Kenji and hid behind him.

"Something wrong Misaki?"

"No, there is nothing wrong with me Dad."

She whispered back, glancing at Shinso who gave her a question look, before walking off with the rest of his class.

Neito came out of the shadows, and gave a condescending look to the students of 1A.

"Hahahahaha! Look who it is! The losers of Class 1A!"

"Oh, not this guy..."

Momo face palmed while Kenji gave him a curious look.

"Monoma-san, what a surprise. What are you doing here…?"

"We've managed to pass! All of us!" Neito mocked Class 1A while Sakura glanced at him. "In our Licence Exam, not one of us even got out! So, what did you guys get huh? I bet people like Bakugo managed to get out, right~?"

Katsuki turned her murderous glare onto Neito. But before she could say anything, Sakura pulled forward, and showed a kind yet cute smile on her lips.

"Excuse me, but we all managed to pass our exams."

"E-Eh...y-you did..?"

Sakura nodded, pushing her body forward to Neito who held an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

"We did, yes."

"A-Ah...o-oh, alright then…"

He caught the sight of Pony coming closer, and looked between the students, her eyes landing on Kenji.

"Kenji-kun, are you going to ride me again~?"

His mouth went wide with how she said that...

Suddenly, Kenji felt a dark chill going down his spine.

Turning, he saw the murderous look of Katsuki, Shoto, Momo surprisingly, even Mina, Tsuyu and Jiro didn't look pleased. Toru on the other hand just seemed to be a rather relaxed person, and kept swaying side to side.

"What did that little horse chick say?"

Katsuki growled, while Shoto gave sharp eyes.

"Kenji-kun has ridden her before."

"Ken-chan, riding her...se-seriously, I didn't know you and her were like that..."

"N-No, Momo-chan, it isn't like that!"

He panicked, and went to explain when Mina showed a dirty grin.

"Kenji-kun! I keep telling you, if you're feeling frustrated, come to my room!"

Mina announced without a care in the world, Jiro's eyes shooting open.

"Ashido! Don't say that so openly!"

"Why though? I don't see the need to hide it."

"B-But, that's just..." Jiro turned to Kenji, and grabbed his hand. "...I-I didn't know you were riding her..."

"I-It isn't like that though!"

Kenji complained a little lower, while Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around Kenji's form, pulling him closer, and grabbed his body with her hands.

"Kenji-chan, so you have added her to the harem?"

"No, I didn't! She means-"

"Ken!" Katsuki snapped, silencing everyone. "Riding her, we're doing it next, understood!?"

"K-Kacchan, that's..."

"No, Kenji-kun is going to be riding me next."

Shoto said while folding her arms defiantly to Katsuki.

"You stay out of this Icy Hot! I wont let you win!"

"Kenji-kun and I are willing and ready."

"So are we!"

Shoto and Katsuki got into an argument while Momo places a hand on her face sadly.

"Ken-chan, to think you had done it with her, when I am your childhood friend..."

"M-Momo-chan…."

"Ribbit, this is a sad day."

Tsuyu lets out a small sad breath, Kenji slaps himself in the head, as Mina quickly steals a kiss between them.

"Don't worry Kenji-kun, I'm not bothered. We can do things whenever~"

Kenji didn't even know what he was supposed to say to that.

Seeing Katsuki and Shoto becoming more annoyed, his voice let out his words unrestrained.

"She means me riding her like a horse! Not riding her like that! It was during the Forest incident when I was with Class 1B! That's all, I promise!"

Kenji yelled out, then covered his mouth with embarrassment spreading over his face.

The girls all let out a long "Oooooooh..." before adding "Makes sense now." and nodded again and again.

Pony looks on with an awkward smile, then dips her head.

"I heard from Vlad-sensei that our classes will be doing classes together this semester, isn't it great?"

Neito pulled closer to Pony, and whispered in her ear.

Pony thrusts her hands forward, and shows a resolved smile.

"If you touch me, I'll beat you up so bad you wont be able to get back up!"

Class 1A was stunned.

They didn't know what to say, while Neito laughed aloud.

"Hahahahahaha!"

Itsuka, upon hearing this, came over, and karate chopped his neck, catching his shirt.

"Sorry about him, he's on a tirade again."

Neito hangs by Itsuka's feet with her hand gripping his shirt tightly, while Sakura points at Pony.

"My Little Pony!"

"Yes, my name is Pony~"

"Friendship is magic, yes Pony-chan?! Are you Twilight Sparkle in disguise?!"

Kenji turned to Sakura with surprised eyes, he didn't even know she liked that.

"What's Twilight Sparkle?"

Pony wonders, while Sakura gently embraces the young horse like girl.

"Twilight Sparkle, I have found you~ You must be protected~"

Pony embraces Sakura back while Neito turns his eyes towards Sakura.

"W-Whoa, you're pretty cute. Hey, maybe we could-"

"Leave, or I will literally murder you. Do you want to die? Because it will happen if you don't stop being weird."

Katsuki said, pulling Sakura way from Neito who backed away defensively.

Kenji then strolled over, and turned to the class.

"We need to go, Nezu-sensei's speech starts in a few minutes."

Nodding at what Kenji had said, the others walked off with Kenji following after them.

* * *

Arriving at the sports ground for their orientation, with what seemed to be the entire school present, Kenji and the others stood in their lines. He noticed that Irina was stood with Nejire in the third years rows, looking quite proud of herself, Kenji in turn was rather proud of her as well.

Nezu steps forward on the stage, and flashes a wide smile on his face.

"Hello everyone! It is I, the small mammal that you all adore so very much!"

Kenji and the others looked around, hearing small coughing coming from the crowd.

Irina placed her hands to her face, and whispered "How adorable~" and everyone just glanced at her as if she had two heads besides Nejire who seemed to be super excited about what was currently happening.

Nezu then began speaking about the importance of hair care, and sleeping a good amount.

Most people found it boring, even Kenji had to admit that he didn't see the point of it.

But then Nezu continued, having a serious expression on his face.

"Over the summer, we have been experiencing a loss of sleeping due to many factors. We lost the pillar of hope, within All Might, and the ramifications of that have appeared faster than we could have predicted, and there will likely be more chaos throughout our world in the near future. In particular, it will be more apprent to those studying in the Hero Course. You must approach the importance of Hero Work Studies with a greater sense of caution. The air is always thick with gloom when talking about subjects such as this, but be rest assured, the Sensei's are working hard to take this weight off of your shoulders. I'd like you all to learn from their diligence, and hard work will help you develop into capable Hero's. Whether that be Hero Course, Support, or General Studies. I don't want any of you to forget that you're going to inherit this society."

"Thank you, Principal Nezu for those kind words. Now everyone, please had back to your classrooms, and begin this semester with as much vigour as you did with the last one."

Vlad King spoke up, so the others bowed their heads, and walked off.

Kenji noticed Mirio glancing towards them, and how he was looking towards them, with a boy with blue hair and a shy demeanour. Nejire walks over to Mirio, and glances in the direction of Kenji, waving gently.

"My, so you're checking out Kenji-kun huh?"

"Sir said that he'd be coming to the agency tomorrow, so I was curious about him myself."

Irina who happened to be close by, wore surprise.

"No way. Sir, as in Sir Nighteye wishes to see Kenji?"

"Yes, that's right Irina-chan~"

Irina puffs out her chest, as Nejire does the same thing.

"My, I didn't expect that. Well, don't worry about a thing Togata-kun, I'm sure my brother will amaze you~"

"Hmmmm, I do wonder about that. What is it that Sir sees in him? I know he's got good grades, but...is it his abilities?"

Nejire then chimes in with a timed cute expression.

"Sir-chan probably saw Kenji-kun totally kick butt during the forest incident, so he'll want to train him personally~ But, it's so adorable that you are looking at Kenji-kun while trying to understand him~ You know once, when we were kids, he used to sit on my lap, and cuddle me all of the time~"

"You've said that before Nejire-chan."

Irina brought up, while Nejire stuck out her tongue.

"Seriously, I thought you'd be on my side."

"I-I am!"

"But, it sounds like you're not..."

"I am! I am!"

Nejire teasingly pokes Irina's chest to the white haired girls embarrassment, causing Mirio to blush lightly.

"A-Anyway, I have to understand it myself." Mirio glances at Kenji once more, seeing the young man talking with a few friends. "Hmmmm, lets see if he can manage to try and take me on..."

"You're going to fight my brother? You're like closest to Number One...Kenji's good, he's smart, and strong, but fighting you is like fighting someone in the top ranking Pro Hero's."

Irina expressed her thoughts with worry, but Nejire waved her hands up and down.

"Ooh Irina-chan, you're adorable. Don't worry about it, Mirio-kun is merely trying to test Kenji-kun and to see what Sir-chan has seen~ That's all~"

"She's right. If he could land a single hit on me, then I'd be more than convinced that he could be someone Sir has shown a keen interest in. I could see that happening if he is as smart and analytical as Sir says that he is."

Irina pursed her lips.

"Well, if it is that then I guess...b-but, don't be too hard on him, okay? He's been through a lot lately."

"I know, don't worry."

Irina folded her arms.

"Big sister, I have to worry. It's in my job description."

"Haha, I like your attitude Irina-chan!" Mirio glances at Irina who smiles towards him kindly, causing an unusual shyness to spread on his face. "B-By the way, I'm glad that you're able to attend school! Nejire-sans told me all about you!"

"Is that so?" Irina turns to Nejire. "What have you been saying about me?"

Nejire sticks out her tongue cutely.

"Just the usual good stuff, like how cute and cuddly you are~"

"I-I see..." Irina pulls forward, her hands going behind her back. "Say, Mirio-kun, when you fight Kenji, can I be there? I also want to be a Hero, so examining someone like you fighting would be amazing for me."

"Of course, I don't see why not! Yes, I'll definitely be happy to see you there! Actually, now thinking about it, I believe Aizawa-sensei wishes for us to talk to the Class 1A students about Hero Studies, so I don't see why we couldn't have all of the students fight me!"

"Ooh Mirio-kun, you're always so feisty~"

Mirio let out small laughs while Irina glances between him and Kenji, hoping that the young boy would be alright against Mirio.

But she believed in her brother, and had to just wait and see what was going to happen next.

* * *

Making it back to their classroom, Sakura followed after Kenji, and saw a seat next to his, so she walked over, and sat down on it, pulling out a pencil case, and her pens, along with some books, setting them on the desk, and placed her hands together in a manner that showed that she was a model student.

"My Sakura, you're looking quite ready."

Kenji noticed, Sakura nodding a single time.

"Of course, I am a member of Class 1A now, and this is my first day, so I also have to be ready and willing to do what is necessary, that is all."

Kenji gave a bemused smile, as Misaki and Naoto walked over, and sat on Kenji's desk. Eri already had come over, and sat on his lap, the others in the class glanced at the children in the class, but with one stern look from Katsuki, they stopped with a small whine escaping their throats.

As they talked, Aizawa and Hikari walked in together.

[Good morning Hikari-sensei! And Aizawa-sensei!]

Class 1A were welcomed back by Hikari and Aizawa together. Aizawa didn't look thrilled while Hikari seemed to beam like a star.

"Hello everyone~! How are you doing~?"

Hikari sang out happily, causing the men in the classroom, barring Kenji, Aizawa and Naoto, to all become happy at her presence.

[Hikari-sensei's back~ Hikari-sensei's back~]

They chanted again and again, Ochaco spared a look for Izuku who also seemed to be enchanted by Hikari, and felt a small pang of jealous rise within her, while Aizawa just watched from the side, seeing Hikari giggling away happily at the sight.

"Ooh my, you're all just so adorable and cute~ Anyway, it seems that this semester is going to be filled with even more trials and tribulations among other things~ So, I hope you're all going to be prepared for it~ We'll have to try even harder to get more work done, and get back into the swing of things with classroom lessons, and also, training of course~"

[Yes Sensei~]

The boys cooed, while Aizawa murmurs "They're never that agreeable for me." causing Hikari to turn to him with a wide smile.

"If you smiled more, then maybe they'd be receptive."

"You smile enough for both of us."

Hikari lightly titters, patting Aizawa's head.

"How cute, you know how to be adorable, don't you Aizawa-sensei~?"

Aizawa's serious face broke demeanour, turning to Hikari with slightly annoyed eyes.

"A-Adorable? No, I'm not adorable. I knew this would be tough..."

"What would be?"

Aizawa gives her a sly look.

"You and I together again. Polar opposites."

"Opposites attract Aizawa-chan."

Hikari countered, only for Aizawa to look out of the window, releasing a small breath.

"...Anyway, as she has said, we're switching gears back into being students and..." As he spoke he saw that Mina was whispering to Tsuyu. "Excuse me, is that something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

Mina let out a cute "Eep!" shaking her neck side to side, while Tsuyu raises her hand.

"Sir, we were just wondering, what are Hero Work Studies? I haven't heard of them before."

"Hey yeah, now that you mention it..."

Kirishima recalled, while Momo pursed her lips.

"I have heard of them, at least in passing. It means we'll be working outside of class, yes Aizawa-sensei?"

Aizawa exhales slowly, obliging in what needed to be said.

"I was going to save this until tomorrow. But now is as good as any time to bring it up. Hero Work Studies are internships, but unlike the internships you had previously, these Hero activities will be done outside of the school, and closer to the real thing."

Ochaco tilts her head in mild wonder, but then her eyes shoot open.

"Wait! Then why did we work so hard to be recruited after the Sports Festival, if we were doing internships anyway?!"

"She does have a point. For those that weren't scouted at the Sports Festival still have career paths."

Iida added on, while Sakura looks between them.

Since she wasn't at the Sports Festival, she wasn't sure what the others were talking about.

Aizawa released a small sigh.

"You'll be using your connections at the Festival to secure a work study. It's basic networking. This isn't part of your normal class work, it's discretionary for each student. That means, those who weren't scouted at the Sports Festival, are going to have a harder time securing a place in the Hero Work Studies. Originally, individual agencies recruited on their own, but there were lots of competition who tried to recruit U.A students. So this is how things ended up. Good enough Uraraka?"

Ochaco puts her head down, nodding a single time.

"Yes, I'm sorry Sensei for jumping to conclusions."

Ochaco sat down fully, while Sakura's eyes widened.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Sakura let out a cry. "I-I didn't do the Sports Festival! No one is going to want me to join their agency!"

"S-Sakura, it's alright. Don't worry."

Kenji soothed, but Sakura turned to him with sad eyes.

"B-But, since I didn't do it..."

"It's okay, you're going to be fine, I'm sure there will be plenty of people who wish to take you on. We'll find a place for you, okay?"

Sakura releases a small breath.

"I hope so..."

Aizawa cracks his neck side to side, seeing Sakura finishing.

"Now that you have your provisional licences, you can assist in real ways for longer periods of time. Until now, there haven't been many first years to receive their Licence. With the increased activities of Villains, we're currently exploring the idea that you can participate in work studies as well. We'll explain what this means at a later date. For now..." Aizawa's eyes tossed themselves to Hikari, who seemed to be deep in thought. "Hikari, is something on your mind?"

"Oh, no, not really. I'm just remembering back to the time when you did your Hero's Works Studies."

Aizawa's face took a notable dip.

"Oh...yeah, that."

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

She whispered, but Aizawa shook his head.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"Yes..." Hikari turned to the class. "Now, you've got English! So we'll leave you alone with..." Present Mic comes shooting through the doors with a cool smile on his face. "...Present Mic! Enjoy your day you bright young people! Eri-chan, Misaki-chan, Naoto-kun. Come with me lovelies, I've got some jobs that you can do."

[Okay!]

The three called left Kenji's side, and followed Hikari out of the door.

Momo however quickly stood up, and walked towards Hikari while dismissing herself from class for a brief moment.

"H-Hikari-sensei!"

Hikari stops and turns to Momo curiously.

"Is something wrong dear?"

"W-Well, not wrong per-say, it's just...about the Hero Work Studies...maybe it would be too much to ask again since I know you're busy..."

"You can ask dear, I don't mind."

Hikari soothed the young woman, so Momo composed herself, showing a small relaxing look on her face.

"T-Then, can I please work under you again Sensei!? I learned a lot last time, and I thought that maybe this time I could...if it isn't too much trouble, perhaps I could come to you once more, and study harder. With my Licence now obtained, and my confidence has grown since last time..."

Hikari strolls over to Momo, placing a hand on the girls excitable head.

"You're so cute, you wish to study more under me, is that right?"

"Y-Yes...I know that you've got a busy life, and your schedule is...b-but, I do think that genuinely that I will be able to learn under you."

Hikari saw that Momo looked nervous.

It seemed that she wished to become even stronger than before.

So she understood what the young girl was feeling right about now.

"Momo-chan, I've got a few things going on..." Momo's face turned to understanding, but then she felt a pet on her head once more. "But, it doesn't mean that I can't see why I wouldn't take you, and do Hero Studies with me."

Momo's face curled up.

"R-Really Sensei?"

"Of course~ I still have a few things I can teach you dear~"

Momo clapped her hands in front of her face.

"Thank you very much Sensei! You don't know what this means to me!"

"Hehe, you're so cute~ Well, I've got a few things to do, and you've got class. We'll go over the finer details in the future. For now, enjoy your class."

Momo releases a happy breath.

"Yes, Sensei. Thank you for believing in me."

"Dear, I'll always believe in you, you have a lot of potential. If I can help you with that. Then that makes me quite happy. Now run along back to class, enjoy your day."

Momo bows her head, and goes back into her class, as Aizawa strolls forward.

"Hikari, you sure you wish to take her on?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"As you said before, about what happened with Oboro. I saw in your eyes before, some sadness passing through them."

"Well, that was a long time ago Aizawa-chan, and I'm sure he'd still wish for the next generation to become strong. He always was a wild boy wasn't he?"

"Yes, too wild sometimes."

"Even then, he had so much potential. I sometimes miss him too Aizawa-chan. I think about him, and how he reminds me of a few students in our class. Haha, he truly was a weird boy with his Cloud Quirk. You know once, he used his Cloud Quirk to try and blind me to attack, trying to overcome me with his quarterstaff~"

"Well, back then you were The Beast of U.A, even after you left, so many people wished to challenge you to try and take that title away, though no one ever has."

"He always came by everyday, I remember how he used to challenge me often, all to become apart of my agency...silly boy, if he had just waited a little longer, then of course I would have taken him in..."

Hikari let out a depressed sound, while the children looked at her curiously.

Aizawa placed a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of the thoughts she had.

"He really respected you, Hikari. He always said he wanted to be as kind of a Hero as you."

"Yes, and he truly was a great friend to you, Aizawa-chan." Hikari skips forward, and turns back to Aizawa. "Coming Aizawa-chan? Seems like I've got a few things to prepare, you get your class back~"

"Well, I don't mind sharing with you, Hikari."

"An admission that you love me~"

Hikari teased, not taking it that seriously.

Aizawa also felt her playfulness, so he also showed a very tiny smile on his face.

"An admission that I think of you as a dear friend."

Aizawa corrected, something that Hikari smiled at.

"Right~ Then lets get going~ I think I'll have Itsuka-chan also join, that girl showed some gumption!"

"Gumption?"

Aizawa smirked out, surprising the children around since they usually saw him scowling.

Hikari showed a defensive look.

"What? It's a good word. Speaking of good, how's training Shinso-kun coming along?"

"Truthfully, I'm able to see potential in that young man, passing on my teachings to someone like him has been good. He's come far in such a small time, he might be ready to participate in an exam as a way to have an Entrance Exam for him. I don't know when that is, but I'm sure he'll be able to handle it."

"Yes, I'm sure he will be."

Hikari, with the kids, and Aizawa, strolled off with each other to talk about a variety of things.

* * *

Once the night had come, and everyone else was asleep, before the meeting with him, Kenji decided in an effort to try and find out something's about Kai Chisaki from what Tomura had messaged him about, seeing if he could find a trace of what he was doing by visiting the location that Kai Chisaki had been not long ago.

He knew that it was a slim chance, but if he could do something, if he could find something to help him then he was going to take it.

But when he arrived there, it had been cleared out, there was no signs of life.

" _Chisaki, just what are you planning on doing? You've been taking these subjects...are you experimenting on them like you did with Eri-chan? Just how far are you willing to go to achieve your goals? I've got to hand it to Tomura-kun, he at least doesn't experiment on children, nor does he kill for the sake of it unless it is necessary, though I don't agree with killing anyway. Damn you Chisaki, I really do feel my hate for you grow each time I think about you._ "

Kenji folded his arms, thinking about what he could do in order to find Kai Chisaki and hopefully stop him taking people that didn't deserve to be taken. Even if they were Villains themselves, he knew that Chisaki would do something horrendous to them, a thing that no one deserved in the end, so Kenji was unsure of what the future was going to hold.

Sighing out, Kenji was about to give up, when he felt something that he was surprised about.

He felt Dabi in a fair distance away.

" _Dabi-san...did Tomura-kun also send him out to see if he could find anyone? If so, I'm surprised he didn't tell me. Then again, he probably holds some distrust for me, so it isn't all that surprising honestly. Either way, I best check him out._ "

Curious, he went to go and see what Dabi was doing, tracking him down into the city, going into an alleyway where the lights surrounding them were off so the area was blanketed mostly in darkness besides a single street lamp that illuminated little, where he saw a horrifying sight.

Burned corpses on the ground, blue fire surrounding them, while his eyes drifted upwards, seeing a surviving member of...Kenji didn't know, and saw Dabi grab his head, his blue flames gathering around his palm.

"No, don't!"

Kenji went to move, but Dabi unleashed his fire, and burned down the man's head, until it was ashes on the ground, with the remaining body falling down onto the ground, headless, Kenji was disgusted by the sight before him.

Kenji fought back the bile that he felt.

Killing like that, for no reason...

Dabi caught the sight of Kenji standing on top of a building, and gained a gleeful smile.

"Well, if it isn't the boy wonder himself."

Kenji narrowed his eyes, jumping down towards him, careful to not stand on the flames that lingered around.

"Dabi, what are you doing? Killing these men and women…"

Kenji couldn't contain the look on his face of horror at the situation. Seeing some of the deceased hands still moving ever so slightly, whether that be due to wind or not, it still wasn't a thrilling sight to behold.

"Unworthy." Dabi countered. "The League's gaining new members, and these small time thugs are nothing but trash. And what do you do with trash? You melt them out of existence. So that's what I ended up doing."

Kenji shook his head at the sight before him.

"No, even if they weren't worthy for the League, you shouldn't have killed them. They didn't deserve to die."

Dabi chuckled, strolling closer towards him.

"So, what are you doing here?"

Kenji watched as Dabi got closer and closer towards him, so he placed his hand out, stopping him.

"I'm following up on a lead about Chisaki, making sure that he doesn't try anything with Tomura-kun."

Dabi continued to chuckle at the sight before him.

"Haha, I see, Tomura's favourite came to make sure that he'd be safe, it's quite nice." Kenji slit his eyes at that. "Don't you think the same? Tomura quite likes you, he thinks you're his best friend. I wonder, do you feel the same about him?"

"What Tomura-kun and my relationship is or isn't, is not your business. But if you're being so talkative tonight, how about revealing who you really are to me, Dabi. I know that's not your real name, is it?"

Dabi's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I don't feel like revealing anything about myself to you."

Kenji pulled closer, an inquisitive expression on his face.

"Why? You're so curious about me, why not have a little give and take with me?"

Kenji's words caused Dabi to feel annoyance.

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Then I feel the same regarding myself and my activities."

Dabi gained a smirk on his patched up lips.

"Alright then, I'll respect that." Dabi began turning around, but then he paused, looking down at the burning bodies. "They made quite nice kindling, didn't they?"

Kenji looked at Dabi with his eyes narrowing at the sight before him.

"Do you really have such a low opinion on people?"

"People that are trash yeah."

"If I recall, you thought Tomura-kun was trash at the beginning. So what's changed about that now exactly? What was it that allowed you to have Tomura-kun be seen as some kind of leader for you?"

Dabi shoved his hands in his pockets, grinning ear to ear.

"Honestly, I was annoyed by Tomura in the beginning. I thought that he was childish, and petty, even during our first meeting he wished for me to be killed because he didn't want to deal with me, it showed immaturity. He didn't even fight for himself. I mean, have you ever seen him fight before? He has a clumsy way of running and attacking, believing that his hands means the death of his enemies when that's not always the case. So at the beginning, he followed Stain's path, so I wished to do the same thing."

"And you used past tense, so what's changed exactly?"

Kenji was genuinely interested to see what it was that Dabi found interesting about Tomura.

"That's a good question. I've begun seeing a change within Tomura, seems like he's maturing, and I find myself more curious about what he's going to accomplish. I suppose if you wished for an answer, it would be that. It is like seeing a growth of someone before my eyes, and Tomura, while not the most compelling man to deal with, seems to be growing stronger, and I respect strength."

"And what if I say that he's not following Stain's path anymore? I know you liked what Stain represented, and that's why you joined the League. If they chose to not follow Stain's path, what would you do?"

Dabi thought about what Kenji had actually said, and found himself truly questioning his abilities.

"Hmmm, I'd have to cross that bridge if it came to it. Right now, all I can say is that it is going to be a rather interesting experience. But what about you, Kenji Mikami. What is it that you stay around for? You have no obligation to be around Tomura anymore."

Kenji also thought that was rather true.

He didn't have a reason, beyond what Dabi didn't truly know about regarding Hajime and Aki themselves, that he had to be around to make sure that they would be fine.

"What I'm doing is making sure that unnecessary things don't happen. Like the hurting of innocent people, among other things regarding Tomura-kun, and making sure that he doesn't die either, I do care about what happens to Tomura-kun."

Dabi chuckled at the sight before him.

Dabi then saluted Kenji.

"Good luck with that I suppose. Well, I'm going to go, goodbye. Have a nice night, if you're cold, stay by the corpses, that should be hot enough for you."

Dabi thrust his hands into his pockets, and began walking off from the area.

Kenji looked at the burning corpses of the thugs, and felt disheartened about the situation, that he couldn't get there fast enough to help them out.

" _Even though they were Villains, they were turned into kindling for Dabi...I need to make sure that this doesn't happen again. Who are you Dabi...what is your story? What gave you such an outlook on life?_ "

Kenji looked towards the corpses, and then decided that he'd alert the police to it secretly so he wasn't going to get in trouble for being there, but he simply couldn't allow them to just stay there for what could be over a day before he decided to go home, not knowing that tomorrow, he was going to be fighting against the person closest to Number One, Mirio Togata.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So** **it seems that Reaper wishes for Himiko to have a normal life, though she herself wishes to be beside Reaper, and the others and see what world he's going to make, als revealing that Kenji was the first boy she ever saw bloody, so we'll get back into that in the future. Hikari and Endeavour had a talk, with Hikari helping Endeavour out when she can, along with helping out his wife, and even offered for Daisuke to help Shoto out, and someone else as well, knowing Daisuke can get through to Shoto in ways that some might not be able to, due to Daisuke's own past, and since he's strong, Endeavour's alright with it for now.**

 **Kirishima also got some advice from Sakura, and is going to help build on his strength. Kenji went to Gigantomachia, and is learning to become faster without using his Quirk, which will only make him even faster when he does use his Quirk, also hearing from Gigantomachia thinks more fondly of Kenji than of Yami. Irina, as people had foresaw, has gone with Nejire to train under Ryukyu, and was brought to happy tears, seeing someone believing in her when most at this point just see her as a former member of the League, barring her family, and most of the students at her school.**

 **Geten appeared again when Kenji and Himiko were talking, seems like Geten's trying to become closer to Kenji for some reason, perhaps to try and get him alone to kill him, or perhaps it's something else~?**

 **Mirio appeared in front of Misaki, giving the poor girl a fright who she believes might be a ghost, while Izuku also had a similar reaction, and it seems he wishes to see what Sir Nighteye sees in Kenji, so next chapter, they're going to fight along with most of the class next chapter. Momo also wishes to go back with Hikari for some training, something Hikari also is alright with.**

 **At the end, Kenji and Dabi had a confrontation with one another. Discussing a few things, along with why Dabi is with Tomura, and the same right back with Kenji, seems like they are going to have something going on between them.**

 **Finally,** **thanks for everyone that was worried about me, I got a lot of nice messages asking me if I was okay since I didn't update last week, and yes, I'm okay health wise, so don't worry about that~ For me personally, the time flew by quite fast. Also, the next chapter, like this one, will be posted in two weeks, so yeah, the next update is in two weeks time on the 9th of December, look forward to Kenji fighting Mirio, a very difficult man to fight~**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	72. Mirio vs Class 1A!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **StrikerTj; If I could, then that would be a dream come true~ Mirio truly is quite strong, and thanks, here's the chapter. Yeah perhaps in the future I will.**

 **D N Works; Hikari's supporting him for the sake of others like Shoto, and Rei and others. She acknowledges that he's done wrong and if he was an irredeemable monster, then she'd not bother, but she can see the good in him. She's not stronger than Endeavour, she just shines in different ways, Reaper's stronger than Endeavour, but he's not a Hero anymore. Irina's got some issues to deal with, adjusting to society again after being All For One's basically prisoner for a good chunk of her childhood. Yup, he gave Misaki a fright, and he's about to give her another one. Yes, it can do, but there are ways around Mirio's Quirk that have been shown in canon, even the way he describes it which we'll see in this chapter, but even then it's gonna be difficult. In canon, Geten is yes, in this, we'll have to wait and see.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He does yeah, he just wants to make sure that the people he cares for are looked after, and are in the life they wish for. Basically, he does see her as a daughter. He is yeah, Endeavour's growing in his ways, and Hikari's supporting him for the sake of his loved ones. Hikari's been helping him for a while now, shown in past chapters. She does acknowledge that he did that, but as long as Kenji's alright with it, then she'll continue helping out. They are yeah, lets see what Geten's gonna do in the future. Irina's life is slowly going back to normal, though there are some roadblocks. He does yeah, and Izuku is gonna join in the near future, but with how Nighteye is about Izuku, and what not.**

 **KarmaChaos5; He was worried about her future yeah. Hikari's trying to help out yeah, seeing the beginning's of Endeavour's better side inside of him. Sakura's doing her best yeah, showing her intelligence. He is yeah, and thanks to that, it's gonna help him with the upcoming arcs. Ryukyu is a good person, she's gonna see Irina just as she is, not the former member of the League or Reaper's daughter, which Irina appreciates. Kenji's quite cautious with Geten yeah, and yeah poor Misaki got a fright, she's about to get another one. They're gonna have a good fight alright~ For a little while, I've got some personal stuff going on, which limits my time to write.**

 **Chiaki Forever; Yeah, he's basically seeing her as another daughter since they've spent so much time together. She is yeah, Hikari wishes to help them repair their relationship, but she wouldn't force it, and just support all of them as much as she can. Yup, Sakura and Kirishima have a nice relationship huh. He is yeah, that speed is gonna help him in the next arc coming up. It was yeah, Ryukyu is going to take a chance with Irina. Nope, they aren't trusting Geten right off the bat. She did yeah, and Misaki's about to get another one. They have some yeah, and you never know, she might get one in the future. He did yeah, and the girls got a bit scary. It seems that Kenji is yeah, though he doesn't have all of the proof he needs yet.**

 **Infinite Love 14; Thanks for the votes! Well you never know, Kenji might become angered by Chisaki doing it.**

 **Guest 1; Yeahs perhaps~**

 **Guest 2; Sakura's gonna try her best yeah, and she was designed to take punishment so she could stand if Mirio hit her. I've got a funny moment in mind for when that happens.**

 **Roxas Itsuka; Thanks very much! His body isn't, he could use his full powers, but it would be more difficult than before. He does yeah, he really wants to make sure that Himiko has the best life that she could have. Yup, they're going with them~ She might go with Fatgum, it could be interesting. He is yeah, Hikari's trying her best for not just Endeavour, but his family as well, and is supporting them all as much as she could, while allowing them to make their own choices. He is yeah, Dabi's a mystery to Kenji, and he's not sure what he's planning to do. It's gonna be a good battle, between them.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Himiko wouldn't bring that up, it's not something they're ready to reveal yet. Yes, Hikari agrees with that, but in this point in the story, Shoto's not going to want to go to Endeavour, it was only after seeing him fight the High End that Shoto began considering such things. Daisuke's gonna be showing a few different things to Shoto, and another person that others might not be able to, and yeah, she can't with Daisuke, but she can with Ragdoll. Yeah, seems like from the beginning till now, the public are beginning to see the error of their ways. He is yeah, he's growing stronger with Gigantomachia's help. Irina and Nejire are quite good friends haha~ And yeah, Ryukyu's been introduced~ Yeah, he doesn't have more than canon. It seems that they're suspicious of Geten. Haha, yeah Misaki got a fright, she's about to have another one. Naoto got a uniform huh. Quite a misunderstanding alright~ We'll have to wait and see what happens in their battle. Aizawa and Hikari do have that kind of relationship huh. Not for them anyway, you'll see what comes of it when we get there, but it has been hinted in the story before a little while ago about what Overhaul's doing right now. Yes, factoring it in, Kenji's gonna do quite well, that's all I can say. Yeah, he's shaping up to have some cool powers. The RWBY ideas seem cool to me.**

 **AlphaOmega; Reaper was yeah, but if need be, he can still step up. He wishes for her to have a good life, but Himiko also cares about Reaper and wouldn't leave now. She has done before though, she knows he's done horrible things in the past, if he wasn't trying to redeem himself, and was an irredeemable monster, then she wouldn't be his friend, but because she can see that he's trying to change himself, and she also cares about people like Shoto and Rei, she wishes to help the best that she can. Yup, we'll see what they learn there. Yup, Irina's trying her best, she might have some hardships, but she's gonna try her best. Yeah we'll see what's gonna happen with that~**

 **Neonlight01; They are yeah. She's attempting to get her life back in order yeah, and with Ryukyu's help, she's been given a chance to start anew with her best friend Nejire. They realize something isn't right with Geten, but right now, they're not that sure on what that actually is. They're gonna have quite a fight on their hands huh~?**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Mirio vs Class 1A!**

It was early in the morning, and Kenji sat with Eri, while he was helping her with some spellings, and pronunciations among other things.

"Now, how about trying to spell the name 'Shoto'?"

He didn't give her difficult words of course, he was helping out on what she would have missed going to school at her age, but he had to admit that she seemed to pick up things rather quickly, and was beginning to master spelling simply words quickly that perhaps others her age would find hard.

Eri overlooked the paper, and then showed a shy expression while trying to spell it.

"Erm..."

"If you're having trouble, sound out the word like I've taught you, remember?"

Kenji encouraged Eri.

"Yes, Ken-chan!"

Eri did just as Kenji said, sounding out the word, and then wrote Shoto's name.

"Haha, you're coming along great Eri-chan, well done~"

He said happily, petting the young girls head, who smiled up towards him.

"I did good Ken-chan?"

"You did amazing Eri-chan!"

Eri felt quite happy with the praise as Izuku came strolling over.

He overlooked the papers, and then looked towards Eri.

"Are you learning how to spell?"

"Yes, Ken-chan is helping me."

"I see, that's amazing Eri-chan. I can't remember being able to spell as well as this at your age."

Eri smiled sheepishly, while Kenji whispered "Write Deku-kun a message Eri-chan. Like we practiced yesterday." Eri nodded strongly, and began writing while Izuku looked intrigued.

He then received the letter that said "Izuku is my friend." which made him beam.

"That's very kind Eri-chan. You're also my friend."

"Hehe, thank you Deku-chan."

Kenji petted her head.

"Hungry Eri-chan?"

"Yes...I'm hungry Ken-chan."

"Then lets go and get something to eat, you've earned it~"

Kenji quickly got some food for Eri, and sat down beside her, while Izuku joined them.

"So, Ken-kun, I've been thinking about these Work Studies, if we get to go, I wonder where I'm going to go? Perhaps Gran Torino...though I'm not sure if he'd do it again...hehehe."

"I'm going to be going to Sir Nighteye-sans Agency, want me to ask if you can go there?"

Izuku's eyes widened, and sparkles appeared by his eyes.

"W-Would you!?"

"Of course, it would be awesome for us to work together!"

"Yes, yes, it would be the best!"

Eri looked between them, while she ate her food.

"Ken-chan, are you going to be in danger?"

Kenji gently petted her head.

"Don't worry, I'll be with Togata-senpai and Sir Nighteye-san. Though truthfully, I'm not sure what is going to happen when I get there. Sir Nighteye-san can be quite intense, but he's a good person, and wants to do what is right."

"Sir Nighteye is All Might's former Sidekick, right?"

"That's what I heard, but I don't know why they fell out."

Kenji replied to Izuku who furrowed his eyebrows.

"Either way, thank you Ken-kun, if we end up working together, it would be amazing."

"It surely would be."

Kenji retorted happily, and kept in mind to ask about Izuku joining the Nighteve Agency when he went there later that day.

* * *

Within class, Kenji sat down in his usual seat within his class, with Katsuki casually sat on his lap, along with the others scattering into their own seats. Eri and Misaki sat down quite close to Kenji, while Naoto sat down next to Momo, who seemed to be quite happy that Naoto seemed to be able to relax with her.

Aizawa came into the room, and overlooked his students.

Kenji noticed that his Mother seemed to be absent for some reason.

Aizawa turned to both Shoto and Katsuki.

"Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugo, Hikari Mikami wishes to see you."

"Why?! I haven't done anything!"

Katsuki argued, while Shoto raised an eyebrow up.

"I have to agree sir, I haven't done anything also. Usually it is Bakugo-san that does something."

Katsuki felt a twitch in her neck.

"Oi! I heard that!"

"Yes, I am aware."

Katsuki looked livid while Shoto remained calm and composed.

Kenji looked between them, seeing the expression on Katsuki's face growing more annoyed by the second.

"It isn't anything bad as far as I'm aware. Go to reception, and go from there. She's expecting you."

Katsuki sighed, lightly kissed Kenji and then walked out. Shoto kissed Kenji also, walking out of the room.

As soon as they had left, Eri hopped onto Kenji's lap, and seemed to be quite happy with the place she was sat.

Murmurs around the classroom about what was going on, wondering if they were in trouble, came to a halt when Aizawa coughed into his hand.

"Right, with those two going for a small absence, it is time to talk about the Hero Work Studies. Actually, we have some guests that can do that."

"Guests?" Sakura echoed. "What guests?"

Aizawa went to answer, when there was a knock at the door.

Aizawa turned and said "Come in." so the door opened, with everyone leaning forward expectingly.

Stepping through the door, was Mirio, Tamaki, Nejire, and Irina.

"I'll have people that have experienced the Hero Work Studies first hand explain. I'd suggest you listen carefully on how Work Studies differ from regular internships. These four are third years at U.A. They, with the exception of Irina Mikami, rank at the very top of the student body, though Irina Mikami's talents have put her on a comparable level to the Big Three."

Kenji was proud that Irina was being considered like it.

It truly meant that she was beginning to move on from the fate of the League that had once controlled her life.

"We're considering changing our names to the Fearsome Foursome~"

Nejire sings out, while Irina turns to her with astonishment.

"S-Since when?"

"But, it would be so cool if you were included! Then it would be two guys, and two girls~ Equal you know~?"

Nejire happily sings out, while the rest look on with surprised faces.

Izuku recognizes Mirio immediately, remembering his encounter with the man when he was with Misaki, and now that he was there, he wondered if he could learn anything from him.

Irina waved her hands up and down, trying to relax the situation.

"Well, I'm just observing today, that's all. We're not the Fearsome Foursome."

"We could be, and that's the main point. We are fearsome, and we are a foursome. I just think that Big Three could become Fearsome Foursome~"

"Or, if you really wanted to push it, Big Four. But, I've not had much of a presence at the school yet to consider myself among the top~"

Mirio let out a heart laugh, patting Irina on the back.

"Aah, don't worry Irina-chan! You can be apart of us! I wouldn't mind at all!"

"Hehe, you're so kind Mirio-kun~"

Tokoyami raised an eyebrow at the friendly nature of their relationship.

But then simply accepted it, knowing Irina loved him, so he was quite happy that he was making friends.

"My, Mirio-kun, Amajiki-kun, Irina-chan and myself~ The Big Four~ Or something like that~"

Nejire snickered out, Irina noticing that Tamaki seemed to be looking worried. She actually found it quite adorable with how he was staring at the class with a slightly fearful expression on his face.

" _He's so painfully shy, it's kind of cute~_ "

She thought to herself, while Aizawa said "Lets get to it, introduce yourselves quickly, starting with Amajiki." who looked on at the crowd, and he could feel his nerves getting the better of him. He then gave an intense stare out to the class, causing most of them to freak out, wondering why he was looking so intensely at them.

But then he began shaking with his teeth chattering.

"I-It's no good...I just can't...my minds gone blank, and my mouth is dry...I can't say anything...I want to go home..."

Tamaki turned around while Sakura placed a hand over her heart, seeing Tamaki looking so worried about the classes presence.

So much so that she stood up, and walked over to the painfully shy boy, tilting her head towards him while he looked even more worried than before.

"Are you okay Senpai? You seem to be worried about something. Don't worry, we don't bite~"

Tamaki seemed to be worried about the way that Sakura was saying.

"N...No, I'm fine...please don't stare at me...I might not be able to take it..."

Sakura didn't quite understand, so she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave a peppy smile.

"Don't worry Senpai, I think you'll be fine!"

His bottom lip trembled while Sakura gave a kind smile.

He turned his head away from her, and walked towards the back wall, placing his head against said wall, and didn't even say anything. He was shivering, and Sakura thought that she had done something to offend him, so she pulled closer.

"Senpai, have I offended you?"

Tamaki shook his head again and again.

"...N-No...y-you're j-just...y-you're...a-a human...a-and even t-though I'm t-trying to imagine you with a p-potato h-head...y-you still have a h-human body...a-and you're...y-you're..."

Seeing the trembling body along with his timid voice, Sakura placed a hand on his very stiff shoulders.

"It's alright Senpai, Naoto is also super shy. But I'll help you be less shy! How about a hug~? That always cheers me up~"

She said with a peppy voice, causing Tamaki to press his forehead against the wall, and just mutter "No...it's fine..." which left Sakura feeling troubled, so Irina went closer, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Sakura, he's just very shy."

"I haven't done anything wrong?"

Irina shook her head.

"No, of course not sweetheart."

Sakura wasn't sure, and went back to her seat while thinking about what had happened between them.

When Misaki saw Mirio, her face dropped instantly, and she felt a cold sweat break out over her body.

"D-Dad...it's the ghost again..."

Misaki like a young teenager, got a little worried about Mirio, who wore a complex face when seeing the young girl not looking exactly thrilled about being in the presence of him, gave her a small wave, but she recoiled and held onto Kenji's arm tightly.

"A-Ah, don't worry Misaki, he's a good guy."

Misaki shuddered.

She wasn't sure what to think at this moment in time.

"I-I know...b-but he went through the wall, and disappeared...I know it's his Quirk...but like it's something I haven't seen before...I was worried about it, that's all...and in the end, I don't know how to think about him..."

Kenji chortled lightly, while petting the back of her head.

Nejire turned her head to the side, then smiled.

"Aah, Amajiki-chan, you have to have the heart of a lion, not a kitten~ Even though you're still human~" Nejire turned to the class, and gave a bright smile. "Though we've already met since I went to the camp with you, my name is Nejire Hado, and this is Tamaki Amajiki~ I'm supposed to talk about work studies, you guys have a really exciting time ahead of you~" Nejire leaned forward, and looked over the class. "I didn't get to spend much time asking questions at the camp, so I want to do that now~ How about a Q&A?"

[Eeeh…]

The class went silent as Nejire pointed her finger at Shoji.

"About the mask, do you wear it because you've got a cold or something? Or are you trying to look cool?"

"Well, I don't mind telling..."

"Ooh, Tsu-chan, how far have you gone with Kenji-kun huh~?"

Irina slapped her head while Tsuyu pointed a finger at herself.

"Well, actually Kenji-chan and I-"

"So, Hagakure-chan, you're alive, right? I heard you weren't for a while, so is your power resurrection or something?"

"I-I'm not a ghost! And I've never been dead!"

Nejire quickly turned towards Sakura, and grinned.

"So, Sakura-chan, your eyes are hearts huh~? It's just so lovely~"

"Thank you very much~"

Sakura grinned out, while Nejire jumped up and down, getting more excited while Irina came in behind her.

"Whoa there~" Irina sang out, hugging Nejire from behind. "Keep calm, remember~ Work studies~"

Nejire whizzed around, and cupped Irina's hands, pulling closer with a keen expression on.

"I know, I know~ But I'm so excited, I want to know more about them all~"

"We can learn more about them later on, don't worry~"

"Ooh yeah. We'll have the ultimate Q&A~"

Aizawa didn't look amused, turning towards Mirio who waved his right hand up and down.

"Anyway, I'm next!" Mirio pointed at the class, who just stared on curiously. "Well, are you not going to ask who I am?" No one said anything, so Mirio chortled, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, you must be in shock due to us random Third Years coming into your class as we have to discuss about a program you haven't heard about before. Well, you guys got your Hero Licence's as First Years, didn't you?" When no one said anything, Sakura raised her hand. "Aah, yes?"

"I was just wondering, what are we going to talk about exactly? I know it is Work Studies, but any particular topic? I'd like to take notes~"

Kenji was oddly proud of her for doing that.

Seeing her with a notebook out, and pen in hand, she seemed ready.

"Yes, yes, you're quite the studious one huh~? Don't worry, you wont need to take notes yet." His eyes went towards Kenji who felt the sudden shift in the air. "Now that you're all here, how about we all have a class vs myself kind of fight~ I'll take all of you on."

Tamaki looked dumbfounded, while Nejire tilted her neck, Irina recalled that Mirio wished to challenge Kenji, and recalled that he said he might fight the class, but she was still a little surprised that he was going to do it now.

"You want them to fight you now?"

Aizawa asked, so Mirio rubbed under his nose, nodding his head several times.

"If you want them to experience what we've experienced, this is the most rational way to do it, am I right?"

Aizawa let out a small sigh.

"Do whatever you want. We've got Hikari somewhere, she'll heal them if something happens."

"Great, then we'll rely on her talents too!"

Mirio cheered, while the class weren't exactly sure about what was going to happen.

But like that, they stood up, and began leaving the room, with Kenji asking Irina to watch over Eri, Naoto and Misaki for him, which she accepted quite easily.

However, as Kenji walked past, Mirio said "Don't disappoint now." causing Kenji to turn towards him inquisitively.

"Senpai?"

Mirio showed the peace sign, Kenji wondered what was going on, before he walked out.

Irina glanced between Mirio and the others, before exhaling.

"Anyway, lets get going everyone! Ready?"

"Are we going to see Ken-chan fight?"

Eri asked Irina, who nodded.

"Yup, we'll go and watch them~"

"Yes, I can't wait!"

Eri's more cheerful nature caused Irina to be happy, remembering when they first met, and how she was so lonely, but now she had others, and that to her was one of the most important things that they could go through.

* * *

Meanwhile Katsuki and Shoto walked through the school, and went towards the reception area, believing that one of them would be in trouble, or even both, though they wouldn't know why that would be for.

"Perhaps this is marriage training?"

Shoto spoke up, Katsuki glancing towards her in slight annoyance.

"I don't know about that, I mean I get it with me, but why would you be here? You aren't going to marry Ken before me, so don't even try anything stupid like that."

Shoto glanced at her, seeing that she was huffing about what was happening.

Shaking her head, she and Katsuki made it to the reception area, alnd saw Hikari stood there, looking quite happy about something.

"Hikari-sensei, we're here, so what's going on?"

At Katsuki's question, Hikari inched closer.

"Actually, I wanted to call you girls here because I've got a surprise for you both."

"What kind of surprise?"

Hikari gave a wide smile before announcing something to them that was quite surprising.

"What if I said that I could get you both work study sessions with someone that has been compared to some of the top ranked Pro's? I'm talking like, Number One status comparable here."

"...You're serious?"

Shoto wondered.

If it was Endeavour, Hikari would just say that, so she was intrigued.

"Yes, I'm quite serious."

"Heh, well I'd need someone that isn't a pushover."

"Ooh he isn't a pushover. I'd say that along with Endeavour, and of course that adorable boy Mirio-kun, he'd be in the position for the Number One Hero."

Katsuki and Shoto became even more intrigued by the second.

"So he's strong then..."

Shoto muttered, Hikari nodding her head.

"The catch is, I'd want you girls to devote some of your time to working on social skills."

"Social skills? My social skills are awesome thank you!"

Katsuki huffed out, while Shoto furrowed her eyebrows.

"Is it important?"

"Yes, of course it is. All Hero's have to be able to communicate with people. You can't just snap at them, and tell them what you want, or be cold from them. All Hero's go through a transitional period, like this. Even some people you might not expect to be so conversational have risen to the challenge to overcome that hurdle. It is true that you gained your Licences, it was partly because Kenji was there to make sure you were brought out of your shell more Shoto-chan and to hold back your more aggressive tendencies Kacchan." Shoto and Katsuki had to admit that was the case, and let out small breaths. "If you agree to this, then you'll get to grow stronger with the trainer I have in mind."

"And who is this trainer? Though I have a guess who it is."

Katsuki asked, as Hikari snapped her fingers.

The doors flung open, and stepped in Daisuke, overlooking Shoto and Katsuki.

Their faces turned upwards, even Shoto's face held a smile.

Because they knew he was strong. They had seen it for themselves before.

"This boy, my son, I'd say he's in the ranking to be Number One if he was a professional of course."

"I see...so, he'd teach us how to become stronger?"

Katsuki thought that this would be better and better.

Daisuke overlooked the pair of them, before turning to his Mother.

"So, when do I begin?"

"Now if you want? We'll sort the official documents out later on. But because the others in Class 1A are going to be doing a mock battle, I thought that this would be perfect to see where they stand and what you believe they could improve on."

Daisuke slowly nodded, turning back to the girls.

"If you come with me, I wont be easy on you. But trust me, you'll become stronger. My Mother's asked me to be the one to train you, because of your personal issues. I also have had issues like you girls in the past. Like hating my Father." Shoto's eyes went lower. "My anger getting the better of me." Katsuki looked mildly surprised. "At one point, I despised my Father for what he did to Kenji, my Mother, my sister and others. I also was quite angry in the past, I couldn't get my emotions in check. Fortunately, I had a good woman beside me to help me put things into perspective, and it wasn't someone, at the time, that I loved. Sometimes, you need someone that isn't emotionally attached to help you along. So, what do you say? Officially, you'll be working for the Wild Wild Pussycats with my wife, but you'll be training under me, we'll work on these issues you have that hold you back."

Shoto and Katsuki looked at one another.

Then they turned to Daisuke, with Katsuki puling closer.

"You could make me even stronger?"

"Yes, I'm certain of it."

Katsuki smirked.

"Then I'm game. Ken and Deku will be shocked when I come out of this, and kick both of their asses. As well as you Icy Hot. I don't need multiple Quirks to get what I need. Heh, if I become stronger, then...haha, Ken and I will become the strongest couple in the Hero's world!"

While Katsuki seemed happy enough, Shoto seemed to be undecided.

Hikari leaned closer, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Is something the matter sweetheart?"

Shoto attempted to articulate her thoughts the best that she could do.

"It is what was said about Father's, and how he also hated his Father. Is this an attempt to make me see Endeavour in a better light?"

Hikari thought that Shoto might believe that, and it made sense why she did believe that.

"No, this is about someone who understands the pain of hating ones Father. Like you connected with Kenji, how you both had hatred for your Father's, Daisuke also understands this pain and knows how to begin moving forward in whatever direction you desire. This isn't to tell you to forgive Endeavour-san, or is this saying you should even have to begin to understand him either. Endeavour-sans on his own path of attempting to atone for the mistakes of his past, so it's his place to show you what he's going to do, Daisuke's merely going to share his own experiences. If nothing else, he'll be able to make you stronger, and you want that, right? To refine your abilities. To improve what you're already good at. If anyone can do that, then it is Daisuke."

Shoto thought about what Hikari was saying and how to her at least, it made sense.

She bowed her head, then nodded a single time.

"Yes, I wish to study under you, Daisuke-san."

Daisuke lifted his head, clapping his hands together a single time.

"Great." His eyes turned to his Mother. "How hard can I actually go on them? Just so I have a reference."

"Hmmm...start at about 50 percent, then work your way up from there as you see fit."

"Understood." Daisuke turned, and began walking away. "Coming, girls?"

"Yeah, are you~?"

Tomoko appeared at the door, while showing a cute expression, with a hand by her mouth.

Katsuki pointed at her accusingly.

"You stay away from me! Every time you see me, you always hug me! Leave me alone!"

"Kacchan! Reunion! Lets cuddle again!"

Tomoko rushed towards Katsuki who paled.

However, just as she rushed past Daisuke, he gently embraced her, and held her close, causing her to blush lightly.

"Ooh Dai-kun, holding me tenderly like this, it makes me feel special~"

"Is that so? Then come with me Tomoko-chan, I'll make you feel...special later on."

"Ooh, makes me feel tingly~"

Daisuke led away the three women, and Hikari watched with a soft smile on her lips.

"If anyone can do it, then it's you Daisuke. I'll leave them in your capable hands." Hikari smiled, turning her back to the entrance, and pursed her lips. "I suppose it will be about that time, lets see how my baby does~"

Hikari skipped off down the corridor, to go and see the match between Mirio and Class 1A.

* * *

Hikari made it to the training area they were going to be fighting in, with the students all seemingly ready for the challenge. She saw her daughter stood off to the side, while she was conversing with Nejire, and holding onto the hand of Eri.

She pulled closer, and watched with intrigue.

"My, it seems that everyone is pumped."

"I know~ It's going to be so fun~"

Nejire cheered out, while Irina cracked her neck left and right.

"It's going to be a difficult battle, I've heard of the power of Mirio-kun, his ability to phase through objects, and even peoples Quirks. How could anyone get around that? The only thing I can think of is if someone caught him off guard, and even then, in this kind of setting, how would anyone catch him off guard? I could see it happening out in the open, but Mirio-kun isn't apart of the Big Three..." Nejire glanced at her with a smile. "...apart of the Fearsome Foursome-" Nejire nodded with a thumbs up. "-for nothing. I'm worried that, Mirio-kun said he wished to test Kenji, what if Kenji isn't able to do it…? I want to believe in him...but, I don't know how you'd get around that ability."

Hikari could understand that, Irina was simply worried for her brother, so she tried to reassure her.

"Yes, that's right dear. But remember, there is always a weakness that can be exploited. It depends on how well you hide that weakness can be the way your fight goes. It's something that Mirio-kun has been working on for ages now, the fine control over his power, and the way that he's built up his body. But remember as I said, Mirio-kun does have a weakness to his ability, and if Kenji's smart, he'll figure it out."

Irina looked troubled, but she was going to support her brother as hard as she could.

Eri then looked up to Hikari, and pulled on her skirt.

"Hikari-chan, is Ken-chan going to be okay?"

"Awww, you don't have to worry, Kenji's intelligent, and the other students aren't a slouch either. Just watch, it might be surprising on what happens next."

Eri still looked a little worried, and watched with the others as they took up a battle position.

Mirio then looked between all of the students, before nonchalantly moving to the battlefield himself.

They all knew they'd have to take him on, and some were sure it wouldn't be so bad, due to how they had taken on Villains before, though there were some more cautious people in the class, wondering what was going to happen next.

Kenji narrowed his eyes, seeing the calm expression on Mirio's face, he seemed as if he wasn't all that worried about fighting such a large group of people.

" _Senpai, what are you thinking right now? Are you thinking about taking us down in one shot? I know some about his Quirk, but details are scarce at best. If I rush in, no doubt I'd be taken down without putting up much of a fight. Perhaps I should stay back and let him make the first move in this battle..._ "

While he thought it, Kirishima hardened his body and turned to Kenji who remained silent.

"Alright Kenji! Lets kick his ass!" Kenji didn't respond, which surprised Kirishima. "A-Ah, Kenji, you okay?"

Kenji blinked, turning to Kirishima and gently smiled.

"Yes, of course. I'm fine."

"You sure man? You seemed out of it."

Kenji shook his head.

"Just concentrating. He's going to be a tough opponent, we shouldn't underestimate him."

"But we've taken out like Villains before, if we all surround him, we should be fine, right?"

Sakura, who was stationed nearby, shook her head.

"We could never be certain Kirishima-kun. We don't know what talents he has, if he's able to fight with his fists, his Quirks full functions. As I was taught, never go into a fight believing numbers is going to be what it takes to win. Like thinking about All Might, he was the strongest, and multiple people attacked him at once, yet he took them down. Senpai here might be a force of nature that can one shot people immediately."

Kirishima was surprised when Sakura acted so serious, she rarely was, so when she was, it meant that this wouldn't be an ordinary enemy.

Izuku also saw that Kenji was studying Mirio, and thought about what he was thinking, why he hadn't activated his powers yet, it seemed like Kenji was studying more than actually attempting to fight at that moment.

But then he shook his head, and charged forward with the green electricity surrounding his form, while Kirishima called "Hey wait!" but Izuku didn't and watched as...Mirio's clothes suddenly began falling off his body.

"Holy crap! Cover the children's eyes!"

Irina cried out, covering both Naoto's, and Eri's eyes.

Hikari went to cover Misaki's, but by the time she did, she had already gotten a look, and it caused her to gasp at the sight.

"T-That's what a boys thingy looks like?! T-That is...I-I mean, s-so that's a th-thingy...a-and I erm...I-I...t-the ghost j-just got naked, a-and my f-face is feeling f-flushed and I-I erm...w-well...D-Dad, what should I t-think…? I-I eh...I-I...ooh..."

She blushed heavily who tried to rationalize it in her head, but due to her age it was difficult, and in the end, the embarrassment was a bit much for Misaki, who passed out in Hikari's arms.

"M-Misaki…?"

Kenji gave her a worried look, but Hikari waved her hand.

"Don't worry, she's fine~"

Kenji wasn't so sure about that, while he heard Jiro let out a small scream from behind him.

At the same time, Sakura tilted her head.

"Oh, so that's what one looks like...I've never seen one myself so..."

Sakura gave him inquisitive eyes, while he chortled awkwardly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lose all my clothes there haha~"

Sakura watched as Mirio apologized, but Izuku thought because of that, he was wide open, and swung his foot for the man's face...but as he did, the foot sailed through his body, phasing through it, while Kenji looked on questioning.

" _His skills in using his Quirk is quite well. He switched between goofy and serious within an instant. He's definitely honed his ability, and I don't think that is the extent he can do either. At first glance, it looked like he phased his entire body...but I wonder if that was the case…?_ "

While Kenji thought about it, Izuku landed on the ground behind him, and Mirio turned with a smile adorning his face, while slipping his pants back on, to the relief of most of the people that were around.

"Went for the face huh?"

As he said it, Mina, Sero, and Aoyama all shoot off their attacks towards Mirio, but once more, it phased right through his body, and hitting a rocky formation, creating an explosion that blinded them for a few moments.

Kenji could feel Mirio's presence through the smoke…

But then it began disappearing all together.

"What…?"

While he said it, the smoke cleared, and no longer was Mirio there.

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows, sensing left and right, but he couldn't find him.

" _Maybe his Quirk grants him some form of invisibility...no, it can't be. Though if he's allowing things to pass through him, then if light passed through him then technically..but, even if he was invisible, I'd still be able to sense him in this battle ground. But the simple fact is, I can't. He's vanished completely from this area._ "

As he thought it, Kenji suddenly felt Mirio behind him…

No, behind Jiro, who saw his...thing, and let out another scream.

"My God! Stay away from me!"

Jiro screamed, and ran away while Mirio snickered.

"My, it seems I get that reaction a lot."

Mirio chortled out, as Mina, Aoyama and Tsuyu thrusted their acid, laser, and tongue towards Mirio's form, but like the others, it went through his body, and with swiftness, he got Aoyama, but Kenji who was close by managed to pull Mina and Tsuyu out of the way, something they both blushed at, while Mirio was quite impressed.

"Kenji-chan, you helped us out ribbit. Thank you Kenji-chan."

"Yeah, our Hero~"

Mina sang out, as both girls kissed him on the cheek, his cheeks turned red at the kisses he received.

"I-I'm glad you're alright."

"Yes...but he seemed to be so fast, so I know I can't take him ribbit. I'll take an out here."

Tsuyu hopped over to the side, while Mina scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, I'm totally not gonna be fighting in this, so I'll leave it to you babe~"

Mina winked at Kenji, and strolled off, not wanting to receive a punch to the gut.

Mirio, who had used his Quirk to slip under the ground, Kenji wasn't sure where he was, until he came out of the ground nearby Kaminari, Jiro, Shoji, and Momo.

Kenji tried to get there in time, but by the time he got near, his fist collided with Kaminari, Jiro and Shoji, but as his fist was going to hit Momo…

Naoto suddenly shot from the side, at lightning speed.

Even Izuku was blind sided, along with Hikari, Kenji and Irina, who was holding onto his eyes, he made it to Mirio just as his fist was about to hit Momo, when Naoto's hand came dangerously close to hitting Mirio's, so he had to abandon hitting Momo, and allowing his entire fist to become intangible to avoid damage from Naoto who had ejected poison out of his hands to touch Mirio's form.

" _This kid is deceptively fast..._ "

Mirio thought, seeing Naoto's speed…

No he almost didn't.

He wasn't focusing on Naoto so that was a factor.

But the fact that he could actually do that, was fantastic in of itself, to force him to abandon his attack on someone.

"Stay away from Yaomomo!"

Tamaki looked surprised that Naoto, a child in his eyes, managed to even accomplish catching Mirio off guard enough that Mirio had to stop his attack on Momo.

Even Mirio was caught by surprise, the speed Naoto had was unnatural for a child his age, and he had to wonder how he managed to do that.

"Impressive little boy, you're quite skilled."

Naoto stood in the defence of Momo, who smiled lightly at the child.

"I-I wont let you hurt Yaomomo!"

Momo placed a hand over her heart, she felt really touched that Naoto was defending her like this.

Kenji also was surprised, he hadn't expected Naoto to suddenly shoot out like he did and defend Momo, it was almost as if his battle instincts had been turned on, he hadn't seen it before, but he did remember Daisuke telling him that Naoto had this way to switch between being his usual polite self, to being able to become a warrior.

Momo bent down towards Naoto, and gave him a hug.

"It seems that I wont be able to fight him, so I'll resign from here. Thank you Naoto-kun, you're amazing."

Naoto looked shy, as Momo walked off the battlefield holding onto Naoto's hand, knowing when she was beat.

As Mirio was distracted, Tokoyami thought that he'd be able to get the jump on him, so he allowed the Dark Shadows arms to extend from his own arms to strike him down, but Mirio's body went through the floor partly, before he turned and swiftly jumped at Tokoyami, embedding his hand into Tokoyami's torso, causing him to cough out bile, and he fell to the floor.

"Nice try sweetie, you did great. Love you~"

Irina cheered from the side, while Mirio rushed Mineta, and Sero, who couldn't do a thing. Even when they tried, they couldn't land any attack, and their bodies received a sharp blow to the stomach, and knocked them down as well.

Mirio took a pose, and announced "POWER!" as loud as he could, something that Irina smiled happily about, retrieving Tokoyami's body from the battle arena to help him out, while Kenji quickly picking up Jiro, and walked off to the side, quickly placing his hand on her upper body, and began sending in his Life Quirk.

She allowed a soft smile to appear on her face.

"T-Thanks Mikami-kun."

"No, I'm sorry I didn't get there fast enough."

Jiro chortled, lightly tapping his head with her knuckle.

"Don't worry about it, just doing this is enough for me. That guys a complete monster."

"I'd have to agree, his speed caught me off guard, if I wasn't near Tsu-chan and Mina-san, I'd not have gotten them in time."

"Then you better show a cool side Mikami-kun. Even if you don't win, I wanna see something cool."

Kenji softly smiled, nodding "Yes, I'll try my best Jiro-san." as he quickly healed her, and strolled back to the fight at hand.

"He took them out so quickly...even Papa was surprised...just who is this guy…?"

Sakura murmured while Kenji watched curiously.

He then sharpened his eyes for Kenji, and dashed forward, the young boy stuck out his hand and unleashed a blast for Mirio's torso…

But the Death energy went right through the body of the man, Kenji furrowing his eyebrows, as Mirio got close, and swung his fist for Kenji's upper body.

Kenji reacted quickly thanks to his training with Gigantomachia with his speed, and narrowly avoided the fist, something that made Mirio smile, as Kenji span around, and unleashed a death blast at close range, so close than his hand was inches from Mirio's face.

Mirio used his Quirk to allow the blast to go through it, while Kenji released a wave of Life from his other side, using it on the air, and shot off a Life sphere towards the upper body of Mirio who's head was shrouded with Death.

Because of his shrouding with Death, Mirio pulled his head to the side, to see the sphere heading for him, having got inches from his body, causing him to use his Quirk, and allow it to bypass through his body.

" _Smart, he blinded me with his Death and attacked apart of my body that I couldn't see. Is he aware of the weakness of my Quirk? Or is it attempting to find that out right now? Either way, maybe Sir was right, he seems to be able to think quickly in the face of a strange new power. Hmmm, lets see where he can go from here..._ "

Mirio leaps away while Kenji returns to the ground, putting distance between him and Mirio.

Aizawa glanced at Hikari who smiled back towards him.

"This will help them see the gap between them. The abilities of Mirio Togata is quite the sight to see. The feats of training as hard as he could to attain this position. In my opinion, he's closest to being the Number One, even among the Hero's."

"I'd have to agree that he's a very capable young man, and he's certainly not shy about...well, flashing I guess~" Aizawa let out a small laugh to himself that he couldn't contain. "But yes, this is going to be a learning curve for all of the students to see the abilities of Togata-kun."

Aizawa nodded, watching the fight before them.

Mirio then turned towards the other students, and smirked slightly.

They regained their composure, and got ready to fight, as Mirio rushed towards them.

They were ready to fight, but he suddenly disappeared under the ground, surprising most.

"He can warp as well?"

Kirishima announced, while Izuku got himself ready.

"Even if he can warp around, he still has to make contact, so if we can, we should be able to counter him in that moment."

Kenji had to agree with what Izuku was saying, but knowing about it, and actually doing something about it were two different things.

Izuku exhaled slowly, while continuing to look around.

But then an idea came to his head, so he quickly turned, and thrust his foot out as Mirio's body came out of the ground.

" _He predicted where I would be. That's pretty good!_ "

Mirio thought with peppiness as he thrusted an open palm at Izuku.

His hand went right through the leg of Izuku's, and headed right for his eyes, with his fingers pointed towards him.

"Now for my ultimate move! Blinder Touch Eyeball Crush!"

Izuku watched until the last possible second, before his eyes had to close, with Mirio's fingers going through Izuku's head, but then he twisted his body, and delivered a hard blow towards Izuku's upper body, causing him to cough out bile, and fall down to the ground with the intense blow he received.

" _If Deku-kun had access to one hundred percent and had the speed All Might had...yes, I think the trick to fighting off Togata-senpai is speed, the right timing to strike because he has to make physical contact to get off an attack, that's when he's going to be open. But he's very difficult to time right, he's already aware of the weaknesses of his Quirk, and predicted Deku-kun would counter him like that...but, there might be away to force him to become tangible..._ "

Kenji looked on, and thought while Mirio landed on the ground, turning towards the others, as Iida called out "Midoriya-kun!" turning but received a devastating blow to the torso, knocking him down onto the ground.

Ochaco, Ojiro, Toru, and Sato attempted to fight back against the attack, but Mirio's speed was simply too much for them, and they each received hard blows to their torsos, knocking them out instantly, Kenji mentally apologizing to Toru as Hikari quickly got them off the battlefield.

When he came close to Sakura...he was surprised when she showed a good amount of speed, bending her body out of the way of the fist, and back flipped high into the air, pointing her hands towards him.

"Scatter Love Shot!"

Sakura shot off many of her pink energy arrows for Mirio, who rushed backwards, avoiding the first wave, and put a distance between them, Kirishima thought he saw a chance, and hardened his skin, rushing from behind Mirio, and thrust a fist towards his head…

But the fist went through his fist, Mirio turning towards him, before his body sank into the ground.

"D-Damn it!"

Kirishima didn't know where Mirio was, until he came shooting out of the ground before him, and received an uppercut to his chest, breaking through his hardening Quirk, and knocked him down as well, spinning around in place, and flexed his muscles, announcing "POWER!" once more, leaving only Kenji and Sakura left on the battlefield.

* * *

Mirio turned to the duo, seeing Sakura pulling closer to Kenji.

"Wow, you both managed to avoid my first attacks. It's been a while since someone did that, I'm quite impressed."

Kenji stood still, while Sakura cupped her hands together.

"Papa, this man is very fast, and his Quirk is quite deceptively strong."

"Ah, so you also think there is a weakness, do you Sakura?"

They whispered to each other, Sakura nodding while Mirio watched from a distance.

"Yes Papa, I believe that he does have a weakness, he only seems to be making parts of his body intangible. But why would he do that Papa?"

"We'll have to see about that. Keep your eyes on him, as I launch an attack."

"Yes Papa."

Sakura replied strongly, as Kenji took a step forward.

"Alright then Togata-senpai, lets do this!" Kenji slammed his hands onto the ground. "Over Life and Death, Rocky Terrain!"

Kenji sent his powers deep into the ground, and within seconds, Mirio was surprised when blunted pillars came out of the ground all around his form. They turned and twisted in different directions, he was even surprised by the speed, and activated his Quirk on various parts of his body.

But as they shot for him and ran through him, he held one leg in the air, and placed it on the side of a pillar, while his other foot left the ground, Sakura noticing that while Mirio kept moving through the pillars that had formed around him.

"Papa, when his feet are attacked, he seems to dodge by moving his legs instead of standing still, and used it as a stepping stone. If he could turn his entire body intangible, why would he even move his legs at all Papa?"

"Hmmmmm...he can make his entire body intangible...so, he has to have a reason why he keeps moving his legs, and feet out of the way without fully activating his Quirk while station on the ground..."

While they spoke, Mirio shot forward like a rampaging bullet.

His speed was quite good, and he got before both Kenji and Sakura, together, they fired off shots of Love and Death, Mirio forcing more of himself to become intangible, while Kenji rotated his hand, and began spewing more and more Death out of his hand, covering more than half of Mirio's body, and kept going lower and lower, with his Death smashing behind him, and taking out the wall, causing the others (who were beginning to recover from their punches thanks to Hikari fixing them up) to watch in shock at the level of power he released at Mirio.

"I-Is he trying to kill him?!"

Mineta yelled, but Momo shook her head.

"No, that's not it. He's testing something..."

As she murmured it, Irina focused her eyes, seeing Mirio's pants come off once more as the power reached his hip area, so she covered Eri's and Naoto's eyes, while Sakura rushed towards the left hand side to get a better look at what was happening.

Mirio grimaced as he moved his eyes to a safe area to see what was happening, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep his Quirk activated like this, so he activated his entire Quirk, and he sunk through the ground, with Sakura announcing as such.

"He's gone!"

Kenji stopped his attack, remembering what happened with Izuku before, turning to see Mirio appearing there, so he channelled Death into his fist, while allowing his Life to shoot him through the air, closing the distance within three seconds, which immensely impressed Mirio.

"You're not bad Kenji-kun, I can see why Sir wishes for you to come to the office."

Mirio praised, as he allowed the fist to phase through his system, while thrusting his own hand towards Kenji's body. Phasing through his entire arm, Mirio's hand balled into a fist that was heading for his chest, and his fist landed a blow against Kenji's body, smashing him towards the ground.

Mirio looked on as he returned to the ground, seeing Kenji bouncing off the ground.

Tamaki from the side murmured "He doesn't know when to hold back." but then was surprised, when seeing Kenji getting to his feet, looking determined, Mirio held surprise on his face also.

"You got up after that punch? It knocked down your other classmates."

"It did hurt a good deal, but I've been hit by something that can destroy buildings easily."

Kenji replied, remembering when he had fought Gigantomachia, and how he had been smashed into the ground by him for several hours without pause, and while Mirio's punch did hurt, Kenji was used to taking physical punishment like that, so he was able to continue fighting.

"I see, then show me more Kenji-kun!"

Kenji flexes his hands, while Sakura points at him with her finger in a gun motion.

"Bang."

As soon as she said it, Kenji kicked at the ground and caused the area around Mirio to suddenly sink a few feet, Mirio's eyes widening as Sakura threw Kenji right at Mirio along with him boosting his own speed, his fist right at Mirio's face, two inches from his face, Mirio activated his Quirk and the fist phased through his head.

Kenji landed behind Mirio who span around and sent off a kick for Kenji's form. Turning quickly, Kenji raised a barrier...but Mirio's foot phased through it, which Kenji expected, but as soon as it came out of the other side of the barrier, and neared Kenji's form, Kenji released Death from the shield to surprise Mirio, who's foot was so close, he had no choice but to phase through Kenji's body once more, and thrust his fist for Kenji's face within a matter of seconds.

Kenji panted, pulling backwards, and blew himself away a good distance, while Sakura shot off a multitude of Love Arrows for Mirio, causing him to phase through each one, as she ran closer and closer, engaging in hand to hand combat with him.

"You're good Senpai, very fast!"

Sakura, flipped in the air as Mirio sent off his punch, and kicked downwards herself, but her foot went through his upper body, allowing Mirio to turn around, to grab her still airborne body…

But the moment his hand went to hit Sakura, the moment before his attack would land, Kenji got in the way, and received a blow to the face, causing the others to wince, but Mirio also winced, seeing that on Kenji's face, a good amount of Death had appeared, Mirio's eyes widening.

" _He figured it out, very cleaver._ "

He thought to himself, as Kenji was flung into the ground, bouncing off said ground.

"Kenji-chan!"

Tsuyu went to move, but Hikari stopped her.

"Don't worry Tsu-chan, he's fine."

"But that punch knocked most of us down from our stomach's, he just received it to the face ribbit! He's been hit twice now ribbit!"

"Yes I know, but I have confidence in my son, keep watching."

Hikari watched as Kenji pulled himself out of the ground to Mirio's surprise, seeing the wound on his face, but Kenji ran his Life hand over the wound and healed it up quickly, while Sakura got close to him.

"Papa, thank you..."

"It's okay, I couldn't let my daughter get punched, could I?"

Sakura giggled sweetly while Kenji turned to Mirio, who looked at his hand that had been damaged by Death and his hand felt weaker from receiving the Death, but then Mirio showed an excited expression on his face.

"Amazing, you timed that perfectly." He showed his hand to the class which shocked them. "I can see that you are the son of two famous Hero's after all, even taking a blow to test your theory was a smart decision, and protecting a girl, always amazing in my books, you've earned my respect!" Kenji smiled thankfully. "So you've deduced my Quirk?"

"I've figured out some I believe."

Kenji and Sakura got into fighting positions, while Mirio did the same thing.

Nejire poked her fingers left and right on Irina's face who concentrated on the fight before her.

"Wow, it seems that Kenji-kun and Sakura-chan make a great duo, don't they Irina-chan? Even managing to injure Mirio-kun like that, I'm shocked~" Irina didn't answer, instead she seemed focused. "Irina-chan, something the matter?"

Irina glanced at Nejire, and brought out her grin.

"No, nothing at all. But, I feel as if I'm understanding more and more about Mirio-kun's Quirk. It indeed is powerful, but there is something that makes it weak against, if this was a video game, in their terms, an AOE kind of attacks where the entire area is encompassed, and I think Kenji's figured that out as well as Sakura. Heh, smart pair it seems."

Izuku, having heard what Irina said, raised an eyebrow.

"Irina-san, have you discovered something?"

"I'm not a hundred percent yet Izuku-kun, but don't you find it odd that Mirio-kun, always seems to move when an attack it goes for both of his feet? Why not just stay intangible if that was the case?"

Izuku furrowed his eyebrows as Mirio came out of the ground, and flipped backwards, as Kenji and Sakura stood together.

"Well, it could be just how he prefers to fight..."

Izuku posed his thoughts, which Irina agreed with.

"Perhaps it is, but I think that it's something to do with how his Quirk activates. I'm not completely sure, but something inside tells me that's how it is. Either way, lets watch Izuku-kun, lets watch if he always keeps his feet tangible unless he's phasing through the ground. But even with that potential weakness known, I'm still not sure how Kenji and Sakura are expecting to counter it. It's a small window of opportunity, but exploiting it...I'm not sure how they're going to use it to their advantage."

While Irina said that, Mirio showed his massive grin.

"Sir was right, you're very tactical it seems!"

"It's just the kind of life I've led until now, always having to discover what an opponent is truly after. But you Togata-senpai, you're fantastic. Your movements are never wasted, your strength is incredible, your ability to predict what your opponents are going to do, is simply amazing, I can see Sir Nighteye-san has trained you quite well. Isn't that right Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, showing a thumbs up.

"Yup, Senpai is very strong indeed! And he's also showing his thingy again~"

Mirio looked down and chortled awkwardly.

"Hahaha, I swear I don't do that on purpose."

Kenji shook his head.

"Don't worry, I also know what it is like to lose my clothes~ It's happened, quite often in the past, not for a little while...but, yeah, at the beginning...the Entrance Exam...the Sports Festival...yeah, it's happened a few times."

He glanced at Mina, remembering how her acid had taken his clothes off him more than a handful of times.

She stuck out her tongue while giving the peace sign, Kenji gave a bemused smile, before turning back to Mirio.

Mirio bowed his head happily, showcasing his innocent looking smile.

"You understand my plight very well it seems~"

"Yes, very well~"

Mirio and Kenji laughed, while those who hadn't lost their clothes like they had, couldn't understand the bond that was growing between them.

Sakura snapped her head left and right, before seeing Mirio's hands tightening, before he allowed his body to sink into the ground once more, Kenji pulling backwards, and concentrated as hard as he could, attempting to sense the moment Mirio came out of the ground.

"There!"

Kenji felt Mirio coming out, so Sakura had sent off a myriad of arrows of Love for Mirio, who didn't have a choice but to allow them to phase through.

He went to deactivate his Quirk, but as he allowed his eyes to see what was happening, he saw more of Kenji unleashing his Death Quirk, so he had to sink back down into the ground, predicting where Kenji and Sakura would be, but when he came out, the pair had appeared underneath him, and shot off their powers to encompass his entire body.

Mirio didn't have a choice but to remain intangible as he fell to the ground.

Just as he was about to land, Kenji coated the ground in a thick Death energy, while feeling the effects of using his Quirk this much, it was difficult keeping Mirio at bay like this, even reacting within less than a second was difficult.

But it paid off as Mirio was forced to phase through the ground, with Kenji not allowing him time to come tangible.

Because of that, when he came out of the ground with Kenji sensing the moment he did, Kenji saw Mirio having to unwillingly deactivate his Quirk, so he announced "Over Life and Death, Perfect Nephilim!" which outputted his power onto the maximum it could go, half his body glowing white, and half black, with black and white wings spread out behind him, using those wings he shot off through the air at Mirio, at blinding speeds.

Even Hikari was surprised at the speed, and as Mirio had to take in a breath, Kenji, within that split second, smashed his fist against Mirio's body, causing everyone's eyes to shoot open, as he unleashed his Death Quirk. Not enough to actually kill Mirio, but what he thought would be enough to debilitate him.

"He hit Mirio..."

Tamaki muttered, surprise within his voice.

"Yeah Kenji-kun! You did it!"

Nejire cheered, Irina smiling.

"Yes...he also figured it out...hehehe, well done Kenji. It took me a while, but...yeah, I understand how his Quirk works...and this right now is the best anyone could achieve...hitting him not once, but twice with your powers...yes, well done, Kenji."

Hikari smiled softly, while Eri and Naoto cheered "Yay!" again and again at seeing Kenji land a blow, (something that Irina allowed, while blocking off the naked Mirio from their vision) Izuku's face became brighter and brighter at seeing Kenji managing to do that.

Mirio was flung down to the ground, his face rather than angry or annoyed, was filled with happiness.

He could see what Sir had seen now.

He definitely knew Kenji had deduced his power, and how it operates.

And to him, that was an amazing feat.

Mirio hit the ground in a bounce, as Kenji returned to the ground, and deactivated his form, while looking towards Mirio.

" _Even though I didn't hold back with my punch, his durability is quite great. Even with my Quirk, I wouldn't use it to kill Senpai at full power, but that kind of power has been enough to stop Stain when we were in fighting in the hospital, so his ability to take that is amazing, and he still seems able to fight as well. Honestly, he's probably able to take down Chisaki on his own, I could keep up with Chisaki, Senpai's ability to fight and predict opponents movements is simply outstanding, even adjusting to my close and long range attacks. No wonder he's Number One at this school, I really do admire Senpai._ "

Kenji thought, seeing only some moderate injuries from the punch, and saw some bleeding from the Death as well.

* * *

Mirio stood up, while Kenji got into a fighting form.

"Are we going again Senpai?"

Mirio waved his hand.

"I don't think it's necessary, I've seen what you can do, and I'm quite satisfied. Landing a hit on me like that, your attack doesn't disappoint either. If I received a good deal of them, then I'd probably go down. Even that attack then managed to shake me, and caused me to bleed a bit. So that's what it feels like receiving a blast of Death huh, it does live up to its name after all."

Kenji smiled softly, scratching the back of his head as he used his Quirk to heal Mirio's injury, it wasn't too bad, just a testament to how durable Mirio actually is.

"Thank you Senpai, it was difficult, you're definitely very fast, and precise with your Quirk. I can tell you've put in much effort to mastering the ability of your Quirk."

While they spoke, Misaki's eyes opened, looking around the area.

She glanced at Mirio, and saw his still naked form, her eyes widening once more.

"I-It's s-still t-there...d-dangling down a-and everything!" Kenji glanced at Misaki who turned pale. "W-What a-am I su-supposed to... he's n-naked...a naked g-ghost..."

"Yeah, but I'm usually naked."

Toru, who was used to being called a ghost, chimed in, Misaki glanced towards her, before turning back to Hikari, who giggled awkwardly, then she fainted into Hikari's arms once more, the stimulation being too much for the young girl.

"Hehehehe...seems like I've scared her with my willy. I tried to not show it, I swear. Sorry about that~"

Mirio apologized while Hikari waved her hand "Don't worry, she's going to be fine, just overly stimulated, that's all~" causing Mirio to let out a laugh.

Irina muttered "How adorable, calling his thing that~" while looking down at Tokoyami, as Mirio was tossed some pants and shirt to put on by Aizawa, which he did quickly, and walked back towards the other members of the class.

"Like, how did you do it though Kenji-kun? His Quirk is like amazing. Is it a duel Quirk like you or something? Because he liked warped around the battlefield, while phasing through attacks like he did!"

Mina wondered, but Mirio shook his head.

"No, my Quirk isn't a duel Quirk. Just a single one."

Nejire stuck up her hand.

"Ooh! Can I say it? Mirio-kun, please let me say it~" Mirio gave an awkward look. "His Quirk is called Permeation~"

"Hado, it's Mirio's turn right now. Let him explain his own power."

Tamaki said from the back, Sakura sliding in beside him, and gently patted his shoulder, but that caused Tamaki to become even more nervous, facing away from her, her face curling downwards while Irina gave her an encouraging thumbs up.

"That's right, Permeation. What you thought was warping, was as you guessed, an application of that." Nejire pouted, and pulled on Mirio's shirt, Mirio turning towards her apologetically. "Sorry about that."

"B-But, how do you warp like that?"

Mirio furrowed his eyebrows, turning towards Kenji for Izuku's answer.

"Why don't we ask you Kenji-kun? You seemed to have figured out my ability along with Sakura-san here."

"For the most part...I believe it has to do with your Permeation Quirk, which when activated fully, couldn't allow you to walk on the ground, as you'd sink in, right? That's why sometimes you'd dodge my attacks when they went for your legs, so you'd not fall into the earth, and still see what I was planning to do."

Izuku clapped his hands.

"Yes, that makes sense Ken-kun. So that's why you kept using your Quirk on the ground, and moving the ground around to your advantage."

Kenji lightly smiled as Mirio continued on.

"You see, when I deactivated my Quirk, my body which was underground, apparently things that have mass can't overlap, so I was repelled out of the ground. Other words, I just repelled to the surface in an instant. That's how my warp works. By changing the angle or pose I'm holding, I can aim where I'll be repelled out of."

"Sounds like a buggy game."

Mirio let out a wild laugh at Mina's comment.

"You could say that!"

"So, you could avoid all attacks, and move wherever you like within an instant." Tsuyu turned towards Kenji. "But Kenji-chan, how did you land a hit against him? Why didn't Senpai just phase through your attacks? He had been before. Even when he did have to move his legs to avoid falling through the earth, you still managed to hit him twice."

"Well, honestly, I wasn't sure for a while. His ability does seem amazing, and it is, but I also discovered that each time he had phased his body through the ground, he was breathing in deeper than most would."

Mirio glanced at Kenji, glad that he noticed that small detail that he had tried to keep hidden.

"Why would that matter though?"

Kirishima wondered, as Kenji glanced towards Mirio.

"It's as he said, everything goes through him. Even the air that he'd breathe. When he's intangible like that, he can't breathe, light doesn't pass through the retinas in his eyes, he can't hear the vibrations of anything since his eardrums would just let that pass through, basically turning him into a man that loses his senses, as that would all pass through his various body parts used for those things, isn't that right Senpai?"

Mirio let out a hearty laugh.

"Haha, so you had figured it out after all! Yes, what he's saying is true. The only sensation I feel when my entire body is affected by my Quirk is a sense of falling. My Quirk isn't strong, I made it strong by training. It's why Kenji-kun here kept piling on the pressure, he never let me leave my intangible state. It was pretty genius really. He was putting more and more pressure on me, and as he did, I was feeling more light headed due to my body not receiving the oxygen that it needed, so when I had to inhale, Kenji-kun put all he had into his speed, and delivered an attack on me in that moment. All in all, it was amazing to see him deduce that about my ability."

Kenji shook his head side to side.

"Even then Senpai, you've mastered your Quirk to an outstanding level, and that battle, we'd be playing cat and mouse, it would all come down to who could last the longest, either my stamina, or your ability to stay intangible. Even then, while I was trying to keep you at bay, you never let up for a second, always attacking me, one slip up, and it could have spelled the end for me."

Kenji lightly smiled as Sakura waved her hands up and down.

"Totally, Kenji-kun managed to protect me, and hit Senpai at the same time. Because, Senpai has to become tangible to hit his target. The instant his hand was making contact with Kenji-kun's cheek, Kenji-kun unleashed his Quirk, that's how he was able to get off a hit like he did~"

Kenji smiled at Sakura who looked quite pleased with herself.

Mirio looked at the other students.

"Before I did begin my training with Sir, I was behind everyone else. In no time, I'd dropped to dead last. I dropped my clothes too."

Kenji chortled, knowing that feeling very well.

Mirio then continued while allowing his fight to tighten.

"In order to get to the top with this Quirk, I couldn't just stay behind. So I had to rely on predictions! I had to think faster than those around me, and it seems Kenji-kun also is the same! Well, knowing about his life and what he's also been through, it makes sense why he's able to think so quickly on his feet. I had to be tricky. Above all, I had to predict what would happen next! And what made those predictions possible was experience! I built my predictions on what I knew! It ended up being long, but that's why I wanted to fight you all! I wanted to show you through experience rather than words! In our work studies, we're not guests. We're treated as one of the sidekicks, and as Pro's! That's really scary. Pro's will sometimes end up watching people die. But those painful and scary things you'll go through, all of them are first rate experiences you wouldn't be able to have at school! I changed the experience I got from work studies into power, and took the top spot! That's why, I think it's something you should do, even if you're scared first years!"

Izuku took those words to heart, and began thinking of his own future as well as how he was going to turn that into power.

Members of the class began to clap, and thought Mirio did quite a well done speech, while Misaki opened her eyes once more, and looked around.

When she saw Mirio, he smiled softly towards her, causing her to have a timid smile back.

Mirio then bent down towards Kenji.

"Anyway, it's time to go and see Sir, are you ready?"

Kenji nodded slowly.

"Yes, I'm ready Senpai."

Mirio turned to Hikari.

"I'm gonna be taking him now, is that fine?"

"Sure, say hello to Sir-chan for me."

"Haha, of course~"

Kenji spoke to Eri, Naoto, Misaki and Sakura, and promised he'd be back later on, then he disappeared with Mirio.

Irina glanced at Izuku, before strolling over.

"Hey Izuku-kun, how do you feel about what Mirio-kun just said?"

"A-Ah yes, I thought that it was quite inspirational!"

"Does it remind you of anything?" Izuku drew a blank, as Irina poked his cheek, causing him to blush lightly. "I think he was quite like you, don't you think? Someone who started dead last, slowly maturing and growing into a respectable and capable young man."

"W-Well...yes...maybe he was..."

"He reached the top." Irina winked, and patted his head. "Perhaps you will one day too. Remember what happened today. If you had your ability as long as Kenji had, you could have also been right there in the thick of things and keeping up with Mirio-kun. Your speed could have allowed you land a hit on him."

"Do you think so…?"

He said with a sheepish smile, Irina giggled, and gently embraced him, to the surprise of Ochaco, who developed a pout when seeing Izuku's body being pushed against Irina's assets, and seeing his cheeks burn red.

"I know so. Let this be an incentive, you have what it takes, you can begin using your powers even more from here on out~ I saw you when you saw Mirio-kun appearing behind you. What he said about prediction, you did that, you were deducing in the middle of battle. It was great, Izuku-kun~"

"Y-Yes, I'll try my best Senpai!"

Irina let out a cute giggle, and continued to pet his head.

"Good, I'm sure you'll be able to do it~"

Nejire jumped over, and hugged Irina tightly.

"Irina-chan! Can I braid your lovely hair~?"

"Braiding my hair? Sure, I don't mind."

Eri looked between them, then held up a strand of her own hair.

"Braiding…?"

"Haha, Eri-chan, wanna braid your hair too?"

"Yes...I want to."

Irina petted her head, turning to Misaki who smiled softly, then to Sakura happily.

"How about you Misaki-chan? Sakura-chan?"

"Ooh me! I'd love to do it!"

Sakura proudly announced, while Misaki nodded without saying anything.

"Great, then lets get going~"

Irina took the girls that were young with her and Nejire, while Hikari smiled on at the sight while stretching her arms.

"Momo-chan, if you have time, want to go over a few things for your own work studies with me?"

Momo immediately pulled forward.

"Y-Yes, thank you very much!"

"Hehe, no problem dear~" Hikari whizzed around, and took Naoto's hand. "Come along Naoto-kun~"

"Y-Yes."

Momo followed Hikari out of the room, while Aizawa rounded up the other students to go about their day, while wondering what Kenji was doing with Mirio.

* * *

Kenji walked with Mirio, and had taken a train to a different city to go towards Nighteye's agency. His building looked clean as far as Kenji could see, while Mirio saw that Kenji hadn't said anything in awhile.

"Is something wrong?"

"A-Ah, no Senpai. I'm just replaying the match we had in my head, that's all."

"Haha, so you're like that huh. Well, that's something Sir would expect to see, analyzing the situation at hand. I was told you were capable, and honestly, that fight today was a test to see how capable you were."

"I-I see, did I pass?"

Mirio let out a low chuckle.

"I'd say yes. I was amazed by your skills, and how you tried to protect your comrades. Also, that technique you used, that Perfect Nephilim form, I thought it was quite cool~" Kenji smiled softly, as they walked through the building. "So, how does it work?"

"Basically, it allows me to use the full output of my Death Quirk. Usually, I have to limit the amount of power to not shut down my body. Even now, there are limits to the amount I can put out. My Life side compensates for that, but that also drains my stamina. It's trying to balance the two, allowing all of my Death powers to shine, while keeping my body from shutting down with my Life side, and because it is shutting down my body so fast, my Life side is draining my stamina so quickly. When I first achieved it, I could only do it for about a minute before I'd be exhausted. But now, I'd probably be able to hold it for two, perhaps even three minutes if I pushed it, but it would leave me exhausted."

Mirio nodded while they continued moving through the building.

"Aah, so that's why you didn't use it right off the bat, that makes sense to me now. When I first saw the insane speed it had, I was curious why you didn't just stay in that form, but now hearing the explanation, it's a strong form, but the drawbacks could potentially end your fighting limit, and leave you open to counter attacks."

"Exactly Senpai, I had to wait for the moment that I had the best chances to strike you down. I'm working on slipping in and out of that form within seconds, so it gives me the boost of speed and power I need, then I can drop it, so I can continue fighting if need be."

Mirio showed a cheerful smile.

"Hahaha, you are pretty smart after all~ We all have limits with our abilities, so using it like that is a pretty good idea. I'll help you if you like? I can phase through your attacks, so I'd help you unleashing your powers, while also switching between forms."

"Aah, Senpai! That would be great, thank you!"

Mirio smiled softly, he was growing to like Kenji quite a bit, and how down to earth he was, also the respect he had for Mirio and others of authority was obvious which Mirio did appreciate quite a bit.

Going up a flight of stairs, they arrived at the location, and knocked on the door.

[Come.]

Sir's voice came from the other side, so Mirio entered the room while Kenji hung back for a frew moments, and saw Sir Nighteye sat down on a chair near a bunch of monitors. Mirio gave a salute.

"Sir, I've brought him! I've also tested him myself, and he managed to land a hit on me twice! I was quite impressed with his deduction abilities, along with his combat abilities. I could see areas that would need improvement, but all in all, he'd give a good number of Pro's a run for their money!"

Sir raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Then I'm quite impressed." Sir turned to Kenji. "Come in."

"Yes, thank you Sir-san."

He walked into the room fully, and sat down near Mirio.

Sir looked between the two of them, before continuing.

"So, as you know Mikami, about the investigation of Kai Chisaki. Before we begin, remember that you cannot discuss this with those who aren't involved, understood? It could compromise the mission otherwise."

"Yes, I understand."

Nighteye inclined his neck before continuing.

"We've been receiving reports that he's been calling out to the League, and they have responded. However, without being able to follow one of his subordinates or him, himself due to how careful he is, we cannot be sure when this meeting will take place. However, we do know from an intelligence we have received that he's wishing to form an alliance with the League."

"But, for what purpose?"

Sir Nighteye placed his fingers together.

"We're currently not sure why, but we do know, thanks to the investigation your brother has been doing along with my own, that Kai Chisaki wishes to expand the current operation he's doing. I recall him telling me about that young girl that had been rescued, Eri, we believe he's weaponized her blood...no, we're almost certain of it."

"If he's weaponized it, what can we do?"

"That's a good question. Kai Chisaki, as far as we can tell, is a man that's willing to do things under the radar, he isn't flashy. But we do know a few of his goals, one of them being that girl, Eri, and then your own sister, Irina. But right now, I wish to know what he intends to do with this blood."

Kenji could understand that.

He wished that he also knew what Chisaki intended to do with the blood of Eri's.

Kenji saw Mirio's hands tightening, and he felt as if he was angered by something.

"Senpai, are you okay?"

"Yes...I was just thinking about what horrors Chisaki had put that sweet little girl through, and how he had tormented Irina-chan. I've met both of them, and they're both lovely girls, and to think this man has put them through any kind of trauma sickens me."

"Yes...it is a horrible situation, and it makes me also hate Chisaki for what he's done. He's a monster that needs to be put behind bars."

Mirio agreed while nodding his head, though Kenji could still feel some anger within him, it just told Kenji that he was a rather passionate man.

Sir Nighteye then furrows his eyebrows, looking Kenji up and down.

"Mikami, you've been with the League before. What are the chances that they would form an alliance with the Shie Hassaikai?"

Kenji narrowed his brows.

"That's a good question. I'd have to say that it's a good percent that they could form a collaboration together. However, the League and Chisaki have had meetings in the past. My sister explained to me once that Chisaki had kidnapped her, and had angered the League. So that might hinder their groups forming. However, they also could come together for a common goal, depending on what Chisaki is truly making, and what the League are after."

"Yes...ignoring that for the moment, our main priority is to place you on a team with Mirio, and myself, to do some searching. With your Life Quirk, even if they're hiding in plain sight, you'd be able to sense their location, correct?"

"If I was close enough then yes I'd be able to sense their location even if they were within a building, even a good distance away."

"Good, we'll begin as soon as tomorrow. We have different locations that we need to be at. But don't forget, this is merely an attempt to find them, nothing more. If we find them before the day I plan to have a meeting with a number of Hero's, then we'll plan from there. However, if we cannot locate them, then we'll spread out over Japan. We believe that he's got many contacts through the Underworld. Though the group he's apart of is small, we believe he's been connecting with other Villain groups."

"Understood, Nighteye-san."

Mirio patted Kenji on the back.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, we'll succeed together!"

Kenji smiled happily at Mirio, before turning towards Sir Nighteye once more.

"Nighteye-san, Chisaki has two members of his elite group that have attempted to kill me at one point, a man…his name is Kendo Rappa, and another one...I can't remember if his name was mentioned, but the former was quite physically strong, and had a Quirk that rotated his shoulders at extreme speeds, and the other could form barriers, that felt like as if they were made of steel."

Nighteye ran a hand over his hair, taking in the information that Kenji was saying.

"I see, that's useful information to know. While speaking of useful information, we have reasons to believe that the woman known as Yami, might also be involved."

Kenji let out a small breath while Mirio raised an eyebrow.

"Yami, you mean that scary woman who has a power similar to Kenji-kun's here?"

Nighteye nodded, and pulled up a file on a nearby computer screen.

The image was that of Yami meeting someone who was wearing a bird mask. Kenji couldn't tell if it was Chisaki or not, but the mask fit the theme of what Chisaki was all about.

"This information hasn't been shared to anyone else yet, but late last night, this image was taken." Kenji looked over the image while Nighteye continued. "I received this image secretly, but the Hero that took this image, was spotted."

"Ooh God..."

Kenji realized what Nighteye was going to say, so he confirmed it.

"That Hero, is now deceased. However, we don't believe that Yami is aware of this image being sent. The Hero, before they died, made sure the evidence wasn't retrievable."

Mirio looked on at the image, and shook his head.

"She looks like a gentle sweet young woman as well. It's hard to believe someone like her could be a cold blooded murderer."

"She's very deceptively strong, Mirio. I'm worried about her, if she's involved then it could become dangerous, even more than Chisaki, this woman is a monster capable of tangling with All Might, and with him out of the picture, there aren't many people that could tangle with her."

"Nighteye-san, even though Yami is involved, during the incident at the hospital, she didn't have the ability to fight it seemed. I'm not sure what her current circumstances are, but from what I witnessed, she couldn't fight for long."

"So, she's been hindered then?"

Kenji nodded.

"I believe so."

"If that's the case, then that's very good for our side. However, with her involved, we can't turn down the possibility that she also has Nomu's, those creatures, working together with Chisaki."

"But, what would she get out of it? From what I've heard, she's probably stronger than Chisaki, so why not just kill him and take what she wants?"

Mirio asked, Nighteye didn't know how to answer.

"That's what we intend to find out. That woman's agenda is always a mystery. She would probably kill him if she could, perhaps there's something he has that she wishes for and until she gets it, she's not going to kill him. However, we believe this is separate from the League."

Kenji nodded.

"Yes, from what I've been told, she's currently operating away from the League and doing things by herself. Well, with the help from her damn doctor as well, and Stain's also with the group."

Nighteye inclines his head.

"Yes, that's what I've also been told. Stain is also with her right now...we can't rule out that he also could be involved." While Nighteye said that, he looked between the two boys, seeing their resolve before continuing. "For now, we'll have to go into the situation while thinking about the worst kind of scenario. If he does in fact end up doing that, it is imperative that you and Mirio work together, especially if Yami is involved, even Stain. You two are going to be working on your teamwork. Long range distraction and then Mirio going in quick and heavy while Mikami supports from behind, and also with your skills in healing, it should come in useful for our allies in case we receive injuries."

"I understand!" Mirio cheered, looking towards Kenji. "We'll be able to become a great team, don't you think?"

"Y-Yes Senpai, I'll do my best to support you."

Mirio liked Kenji's attitude, quite positive and determined.

"Good spirit! Then lets get to work immediately, if you're up for it?"

"Yes, I'm ready anytime Senpai!"

Sir Nighteye looked on curiously, before kneading his fingers together.

"Good, it seems that we'll come along nicely."

Kenji exhaled slowly, seeing Nighteye was relaxing a little bit, so he thought that this might be the best time to ask him something, especially with the situation that currently is happening.

"Nighteye-san, if you're thinking about having more man power, then how about Izuku Midoriya-kun? His strength and speed are great along with analytical ability to deduce his opponents fighting style and how to get around it, I'd say he's one of the top in my class, and we have had teamwork experience in the past, so we'd be able to work off one another quite well, and I'm sure he'd be up for it."

Mirio inclined his head, carrying on after Kenji.

"I'd have to agree Sir, he was able to predict my movements with only witnessing my attacks for a short time. He is quite talented. And if Mikami thinks he'd be able to work well with him, then it couldn't hurt having two talented individuals that already have good teamwork."

Suddenly, Sir Nighteye became more distant, and merely said "I'll have to think about it." before excusing himself, leaving a baffled Kenji and Mirio, who looked to one another.

"What was that about?"

Kenji asked Mirio who shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea, but Sir is always a bit peculiar on who he takes into his agency. He was watching you for a while, you know?"

"He was…?"

"Yeah, ever since you joined U.A I believe. He and your Mother talked a few times."

Kenji didn't have a clue.

"I-I see...well, I hope he does consider Deku-kun, he'd be a great ally to have."

"Yes, I'd also have to agree. Today, I was testing you, but I was surprised by him, and Sakura-san as well. But either way, I was thinking about how you fought today, it seems that you like to analyse your opponents and find a weakness, is that right?"

"I'd say so yes Senpai."

"Haha, you remind me Tamaki with how you fight and how you're able to chain together different kind of attacks, and your ability to deduce what's the best course of action~"

"You remind me Deku-kun, speaking to you is as if I've speaking to him right now. You give off a similar vibe, you know?"

Kenji remarked, as that's how they felt about each other.

Mirio stood up, rotating his shoulder, and walked forward.

"Ready to begin?"

"Yes, Senpai! Leave it to me! I'll support you!"

"Good, then I'm counting on you!"

Kenji smiled happily, and got to his feet, ready to begin the training with Mirio, and combining their abilities together.

He honestly was quite happy to be involved with the investigation.

Though he had to wonder why Nighteye seemed to be distant when Izuku was mentioned.

However, while he was training with Mirio, he received a message that simply said "Meet me tonight about Overhaul." Kenji exhaled, wondering what Tomura wished for regarding him, but if he could get some more information for Nighteye, then he'd try his best.

* * *

Yami strolled into a hospital room, and saw Stain laying on the bed. Her eyes went over his body, before she pulled closer towards the man.

"How are you feeling Stain?"

Stain lifted his body off the bed, and flexed his arms, tightening his hands.

"I feel good...I feel better than before, I feel strong. It seems what you did has done the trick."

Yami's face curled upwards.

"Yes, that's good, isn't it Stain? Daruma is quite a miracle worker when he needs to be." Yami leaned forward, a keen smile on her face. "So, now that you're feeling better, how about doing something for me?"

Stain raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

"What do you want doing?"

Though he was intrigued, he also wasn't exactly thrilled about some of the activities that she was currently involved in.

"Ooh, you know, the usual. Those bad Pro Hero's that you hate so much are causing trouble again. How about going to kill them for me?"

Stain gained a smirk on his lips.

"If it's killing Pro Hero's that are unworthy, then count me in."

"Good, because I've got the perfect targets." Yami sat down on the bed, and showed the targets to Stain, who overlooked them. "How about it?"

"Hmmm, I'll need more information on them before I judge if they're worthy enough to stay alive, or not."

Yami smiled happily.

"Naturally, I thought you'd say that. Do all the investigating you need to do. But those Hero's, I can tell you, aren't true Hero's like you believe in."

"Forgive me if I can't believe everything you say, you aren't the most trustworthy person in the world."

Yami let out a laugh.

"Perhaps. But I'm sure we'll be able to come to a working agreement. For both our benefits."

"Right."

"Good, because I'm also beginning to make some moves, and first of all, it has to do with the slaying of those Hero's."

Yami smiled, standing up off the bed, and began walking away.

A dirty smirk spread across her face as she walked away.

Whatever she was up to, Stain wasn't interested.

Though when he overlooked the information he had, he had to admit that he was surprised by it.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Katsuki and Shoto are going to be training with Daisuke for a little while, helping them hone their abilities among other things with their personal issues, as much as he can, we'll see more of what he was doing with them in the coming chapters.**

 **The Big Three arrived, and Sakura seems to wish to bring Tamaki out of his shell more, Nejire wanting to make them the Fearsome Foursome with the inclusion of Irina while Irina isn't so sure about that yet since she wishes to prove herself, while Mirio tested the class to a fight.**

 **Mirio fought off the class, while Naoto jumped in by instinct to protect Momo, and also showing despite his age that he's pretty agile, Misaki got a fright when she saw Mirio naked, a few times, Kenji could emphasize with him losing his clothing since it's happened to him in the past.**

 **Challenging Kenji and Sakura, after they managed to dodge his first attack, Kenji deducing the abilities of Mirio as they fought with Sakura also doing the same thing showing her intelligent side, but even with deducing it, Kenji had a difficult time in the fight due to the sheer experience Mirio had along with his strength, but thanks to his past experiences fighting Stain, Gigantomachia and the likes, he managed to time his attacks perfectly, and begin pressuring Mirio, and managed to land a few attacks on him, while also complimenting Mirio and his training, along with his durable body that managed to tank an attack that left Stain with a damaged body a few chapters ago, showcasing how strong Mirio was, and they ended on good terms, becoming friends even.**

 **Then Kenji and Mirio went to the Nighteye office, and spoke about the current situation, planning to capture Chisaki, while also being informed that Yami's doing some dealings with Chisaki, or at least one of the members of Chisaki's. What that will entail, we'll discover in the future! While also suggesting about Izuku joining in, it seems that Nighteye is apprehensive about it, but he'll get involved quite soon.**

 **And then at the end, it seems that Yami's got Stain a new target, but who that will be, might be quite surprising.**

 **Also, like last time, this story will be updated in two weeks on the 23rd, hopefully after Christmas I'll get back to normal weekly updates, just got a lot going on in my personal life, which leaves me with less time to write, but after Christmas, it should be getting back to normal.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	73. The Meeting with Overhaul!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **StrikerTj; Thank you very much~**

 **lord web of life of destiny; Thanks very much! They are still married.**

 **D N Works; Yeah, it was quite the fight. They're gonna be dealing with a few things. Yeah, it was surprising for Sakura, she's an open book, so when seeing someone so closed off, it's tricky for her. Yeah, it's gonna be quite the revelation.**

 **Roxas Itsuka; Thanks very much! Yeah, it was quite the fight huh. They do yeah, father and daughter haha. And yeah, Naoto's shy, but when he needs to be, he can show strong sides. He's going to be speaking to Nighteye about a few things this chapter. I can't reveal much about that right now, but she's definitely up to something. We'll be seeing that quite soon.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; They were yeah, it seems that Mirio and Nejire surely like Irina being apart of that. Sakura doesn't like seeing people getting down or anything like that, so she wished to help him out, though it seems difficult for her. Yeah, he's the man for that kind of job, and we'll see more of that in the future. Glad you liked the fight! Haha, yeah, they certainly had to cover the kids eyes alright. He does yeah, Kenji and Mirio will develop more of a friendship between them.**

 **KarmaChaos5; She is yeah. She was trained by All For One, so she is quite strong. He will yeah, he's gonna help Shoto and Katsuki in a few areas. Misaki certainly got a fright didn't she? Naoto seems to be getting quite protective of Momo. They did yeah, Kenji managed to get a few hits out on Mirio. It will yeah, it's gonna be difficult. He will be caught yeah.**

 **Chiaki Forever; She does yeah, he's trying to help her out with a few things. Haha, it seems Nejire also likes it~ They'll improve in a few ways. Misaki certainly got a scare, while Sakura was just curious about it. Yeah, the kids were made to defeat powerful Hero's, so him being able to do that is quite good huh. He did yeah, managing to hit Mirio even surprised him. It definitely will make it quite difficult for the Hero's. We'll see in the coming chapters about that.**

 **Infinite Love 14; Thanks for the suggestions! Maybe he did get more and hasn't revealed it yet.**

 **Guest; Sure, that would be a pretty fun story to do. That does sound pretty good to me!**

 **AlphaOmega; Haha, it seems that Nejire does yeah. It will help them become more adjusted in a few areas. He did yeah, Mirio's quite strong. He did get hit with it, and it did cause damage, it has to touch matter to affect it. Hmm, we'll have to wait and see about that.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks! Yeah, he's teaching her. Haha, yeah, the Big Three are quite fun huh~? It will be shown more why they're going with Daisuke, and perhaps so. Daisuke can teach them things others might not be able to. Yeah, Katsuki and Tomoko have quite the back and forth. He did yeah, Mirio's quite strong. Naoto seems to be able to act on instincts. Sakura was literally made to be able to contend with Pro Hero's, even if she was punched by Mirio, she'd still be able to get back up. It is yeah, he's showing his growing power. Glad you liked the scenes. They were more shocked about it than anything. They are becoming friends yeah. Yami's relationship with them isn't to make any of the members strong, you'll just have to wait and see what they're doing together. Those RWBY ideas look great to me. Yeah, if I did one, which wouldn't be for a good while yet, that sounds good to me, could be interesting being related to him.**

 **Neonlight01; I'm glad you do~ They are yeah, they're gonna have quite the time there. Haha, they definitely got a shock from that yeah~ It seems that Naoto has yeah, defending Momo like that. Yeah with the amount of battles he's been in, he's able to detect subtle things, though Mirio is quite the opponent. We'll have to wait and see about that~**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Meeting with Overhaul!**

As the others of Class 1A were dealing with Mirio, Katsuki and Shoto were in a field, a vast field with no one around for a good few miles. They had flown there on one of Daisuke's large black birds, and arrived half an hour after they had left, with Tomoko who kept a hold of Katsuki the entire time, she didn't like that.

"Can you let go of me now?! It's already been half an hour! What is wrong with you?!"

The young woman held a hand to her mouth, showing a toothy grin.

"I had to hold Kacchan to make sure that she doesn't fall off~"

Shoto turned away and muttered "I'm glad she doesn't want to hug me." drawing a light smirk from Daisuke.

"I never said you could call me Kacchan! Don't do it again!"

"Kacchan, you're mean. But don't worry, I still think you're rather adorable myself."

"Don't call me adorable! I hate being adorable!"

"But, but! To Kenji-kun, you're super adorable, aren't you~?"

"T-That's different! Ken and I are...t-that's not your business! Leave me alone!"

Tomoko backed away with a saddened expression on her face.

But then she received a comforting pat on the head from Daisuke, allowing her to beam brightly with her smile. She then turned to Daisuke, and gave a small wink.

"So, what are we going to be doing?"

Shoto asked to get straight to the point.

Daisuke faced the pair of them.

"Right, I'll be finding out what you currently can do."

"So, we're doing a bunch of tests?!"

Katsuki yelled, Daisuke nodded.

"Yes, but my style of tests. They're...a bit different to the ones you've done at U.A. I wont be having you throw a ball, or will I be having you do a hundred meter dash or whatever. The school is teaching you that, so I'll be testing your abilities in strength, speed, endurance, and maximum Quirk usage. As soon as I know this, then I began begin assessing where we need to go. So first, the Strength test." Daisuke stuck out his hand, and formed what seemed to be a large turtles shell. "Take it down."

"Seriously?"

Katsuki didn't quite believe it, but Daisuke was quite adamant.

"Yes, I've made it as sturdy as I could, within reason of course. Mom asked me to go about 50 percent, so it's about that strong in defence wise. Go ahead, do what you want, fire at it together if you want."

Katsuki scoffed.

"Heh, fine. Step back Icy Hot, I'll shoot it down with one blast." Katsuki cupped her hands together, and took aim. "AP Shot!"

Katsuki shot off a beam of her explosive energy without holding back.

But when it hit the turtles shell, and caused an explosion.

All she could see was a large dent in the shell. It hadn't even been pierced with the attack.

Her eyes widened while Daisuke noted what had happened.

"W-Wait, why didn't it even pierce it?! That attack has pierced through concrete before!"

"It did damage it, but it wasn't enough. The explosive power was strong, and it indeed probably could pierce through concrete, but this is sturdier than that. Shoto, show me your power."

Daisuke brought out a new turtle, and held it near Shoto.

"Should I use my fire or ice side?"

Daisuke shrugged, he didn't seem to mind.

"Whichever would result in the strongest impact. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"Then, I'll go with my ice attack."

Shoto stomped onto the ground heavily, and unleashed a massive wave of ice. Daisuke watched as the blunt ice attack smashed against the turtle, but it didn't move, it didn't even receive much damage, while the ice shattered around the turtle, causing dents roughly the same size as the one Katsuki had made.

Though they both had made big impacts, they couldn't pierce through the turtle entirely.

Shoto looked surprised as Daisuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"My attack didn't damage it as much as it should have."

"There's something that's different between you. Katsuki, your power is more compressed and straight, while Shoto, yours is more wide range and precision isn't a factor. In time, you'll come to refine your abilities, but I can see you both are quite powerful. I'll help you refine that. Now for speed." Daisuke created a bird, and tossed it into the air, along with a necklace that hooked into its mouth. "Catch it."

"A bird? Catch a bird?"

"Yes, go ahead. Work together if you like, do what you want, since this field is safe to use your full powers. Though be mindful of those around you like myself, Tomoko or anyone else."

Katsuki smirked, and shot off at the bird at high speeds.

But as she got close, it flapped its wings, avoiding being grabbed as it flew high into the sky.

"You little bastard! Get back here!"

Katsuki propelled herself faster into the air, while the bird flew so fast that Shoto could see air bending around it. It turned back to Katsuki as she got close, who smirked, and threw her hands forward, shooting off her explosions at the bird.

But the bird simply shot downwards, avoiding the wave of explosions.

"Damn it! Get back here!"

Katsuki yelled, and shot off faster downwards.

Shoto watched for a few moments, seeing the bird heading towards her, so she stomped down onto the ground, and unleashed a wave of ice to freeze the bird. But when the ice came close, the bird span around as it flew high, leaving Katsuki in the path of the ice.

"Shit!"

She yelled, and shot into the air, as Shoto felt the bird landing on top of her head.

Looking up, the bird looked down curiously.

"Ooh my Dai-kun, it seems that they're endangering the other, haven't they realized what you said before?"

"It seems that it went out of their minds, and they're simply doing their own thing. I guess that I'll also have to explain about that."

He retorted, seeing Shoto erupted in flames, as the bird flew up into the air.

Katsuki grinned, and thought she'd get it this time, so while in the air, she briefly cupped her hands, and announced "AP Shot, Auto Cannon!" and shot off several bullets of explosive power towards the bird.

The bird let out a small screeching sound, and flew in a zigzagged movement, avoiding the bullets that rained down onto the ground, with Shoto coming into the line of fire, who let out a slightly annoyed breath, and unleashed some of her fire to combat the explosive power while saying "Watch were you're firing." as their powers created a cloud of smoke.

Katsuki didn't look pleased with that, but then heard a noise behind her.

"Damn!"

She was rammed in the torso by Daisuke's bird, and flung downwards, through the smoke, and collided with an unsuspecting Shoto, the pair hitting the ground rather hard, causing them both to groan.

The bird flew back onto Daisuke's shoulder, and let out a cute noise that Tomoko loved.

"Awww, you're so cute bird-chan, you're my favourite ever~"

She grinned as she petted the birds head.

Daisuke turned to the two girls that were downed.

"Not bad."

"Not bad?" Katsuki scoffed. "We couldn't get the damn bird. It's so damn fast!"

"Yes, it is quite fast. But didn't you realize, during that attack, you both ended up attacking the other. Imagine if that was a civilian, that happened to be in the line of fire. You never know what's going to happen on a battlefield, you always have to be aware of every situation as much as you can. Of course, not all things are going to be apparent from the beginning, but each scenario that could play in your head, you have to do that quickly. You have to assess the situation as quickly as you can. Or someone might end up dead. I can see why my Mother wished for me to take you both on now."

Shoto raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

Daisuke folded his arms and explained to the best of his ability.

"Your lack of team work is quite apparent. Even though you both gained your Licences, did it not occur to you that you could have teamed up to capture the bird?" Both Katsuki and Shoto looked stunned as he continued. "I said at the beginning with the turtle, work together if you like, and stated again that you could work together to capture the bird. But you both simply ignored that, and did your own thing. Being a Hero is about being strong yes, and you both clearly have powerful abilities, but you also have to be able to work with any other Hero that comes onto the scene. Remember, Kamino. All Might, couldn't have done everything that night. Yes, he saved the day, and with my Father, he fought and beat that monster. But think about the people that were trapped, the unexpected arrivals of new enemies. It just takes one mistake, to end someone's life. Even if you dislike the person you're working with, you still have to be able to cooperate with that person and save lives."

Shoto and Katsuki knew he was right.

The way he spoke and the way he didn't speak down to them either, it was a tone that conveyed intelligence and also understanding, and they appreciated that quite well.

"I was quite like that, before I met the Wild Wild Pussycats, I thought that I could also do it all myself. But the simple fact is...you can't. Not even All Might can do it all himself. And now, a world without All Might, cooperation is going to be essential to protecting the innocent, and beating the Villains. I'm not denying you girls are strong, because you are strong, you're already at the Pro Level, in a good number of aspects with the powers you have. But you also have a few things you need to learn about teamwork, and being aware of your surroundings. Villains don't care what they destroy, we have to make sure that they don't destroy as much as possible while stopping them at the same time. It's difficult juggling these things, especially when you're just starting out like yourselves."

"Yes...you're right, we ignored the other was here, when we should have worked together."

Shoto acknowledged, with Katsuki folding her arms.

"I guess you're right. You did say that we could work together...heh, alright, I'm on board now."

Seeing the pair being ready, Daisuke nodded strongly.

"Good, then we'll begin the real training. Who wants to fight a Dragon?"

""Yes!""

Pumped up for more training, Daisuke allowed a small smile to appear on his face, seeing the determination of the girls.

* * *

As Kenji had split off from Mirio for the day, Kenji met up with Tomura once more. With the fact that he was supposed to be meeting Chisaki soon, Kenji had a few ideas on what Tomura truly wished for, though he wondered what he exactly did want.

So, when he met Tomura within a rundown warehouse, Kenji furrowed his eyebrows before him.

"So, what is it that you wished for Tomura-kun?"

At his voice, Tomura's face curled upwards.

"It seems that Overhaul's quite eager."

Kenji wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Chisaki being quite eager.

"What is he eager about exactly?"

Tomura showed a disturbing smile that would cause most to run.

Though for Kenji, he was used to such faces that were being presented before him.

"That's what I'm worried about. He seemed too eager, according to rumours, it seems that he's making something."

Kenji could see that many thoughts ran through his mind.

Along with the thoughts of Overhaul it seemed that he also seemed to be preoccupied by something else entirely.

"On the day, we're meeting in a neutral location. It seems that he doesn't trust the League, not that I blame him, as I don't trust him either. That's why, when we're ready, I'll have Kurogiri warp you there, so you aren't followed, though Kurogiri's currently also busy with finding new members of the League."

Kenji thought Tomura might do that, though Kenji still was going to try and find out as much as he could for the Hero's, if they didn't find Chisaki first.

"Makes sense that we'd be meeting in a neutral location then, and I understand about Kurogiri."

"Yeah, but even if it is neutral, I don't trust it. I'm half expecting him to be making plans to sabotage the aura, so I'll have you scout around with your Life Quirk to tell if there is anyone that could attempt to surprise us."

Kenji nodded slowly.

It made the most sense that Tomura would do that, and even he thought it would be the best.

"So, when we're ready, we'll be meeting with Overhaul...but, if it does turn sour, be ready to react immediately. Chisaki's not a joke, and while his group is also small, he does have some heavy hitters, and Chisaki himself, you've seen his strength already."

"I understand, I'll do my best."

Kenji wished that it wouldn't go wrong.

But he could see why it might, so he was going to be prepared.

His training with Gigantomachia along with Mirio and the others, he was going to be prepared, and this time, he wasn't going to allow Overhaul to hurt anyone, and he was going to find out exactly what he was doing with Eri's blood.

* * *

After the days events with fighting against Mirio, among other things, Sakura stood within a small grassy field that was just outside of the dorms, while still on the property, that held various objects that were around. Kirishima stood before her, and began hardening up his body.

"You're...serious."

She asked, seeing that there was some weapons that Kirishima had presented.

Kirishima responded with a strong expression on his face.

"Yeah, you're strong, so hit me with these objects! I want to perfect a new move I've been working on!"

Sakura didn't see anything wrong with doing that, so she threw up her thumb excitedly.

"Ooh, okay~ So, what's the new move?"

Kirishima shrugged at what she had asked.

He hadn't come up with something yet.

"I haven't come up with a name yet, but I know what I'm gonna do, and that's turning my hardening ability to the maximum hardening level. I can't stay in the form for all that long, but as I get hit more and more, my durability would also rise. Kenji...eeh, your Dad, has been helping me also, but since he's not here, I thought I'd ask you."

"Sure, I don't mind doing that for you Kirishima-kun~ But on the condition that when you come up with a name, tell me about it, okay~?"

Kirishima didn't seem to mind that. He actually found it rather cute that she wished to know the name of it. He himself didn't think it was that significant, but he was glad all the same to hear what was going on.

"Haha, if that's all then I don't mind!"

"Alright then, lets begin." Sakura bent down, and picked up a simple metal hammer, and took a stance. "Here we goooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

With a hard throw, she launched the metal hammer, which slammed against Kirishima, who felt his body moving backwards, digging into the ground. His eyes widened slightly at the feeling of the hammer suddenly hitting like that.

"W-Whoa, what a throw..."

"Here comes some more!"

Sakura launched a few more hammers towards him, and slammed against him again and again. Kirishima's body kept getting blown backwards more and more, his hardened skin was slowly breaking from the pressure.

"D-Damn, you don't hold back..."

"Holding back? You want me to do more?"

Kirishima paled, his skin quivering at the thought of Sakura going even harder than she was right now.

"Y-You can do more than this?!"

"I was made to be able to destroy Pro Hero's after all, my physical strength isn't that much different to an average Nomu, so I'm stronger physically than normal humans. Of course, without strength enhancing Quirks and all that. I usually have to hold back my strength when I'm fighting or it could cause broken bones to others."

"Y-Yeah, I guess that makes sense...s-so you can go harder?"

Sakura nodded, piking up a metal ball.

"Yup, like this!"

Sakura's feet stomped onto the ground, causing it to shake under the pressure of her stance.

He grimaced at the sight before him, as she threw the ball at him.

"Aaaaah! D-Damn it!"

Crossing his arms, he felt his hardened skin breaking instantly, and he was forced to hit the floor, while Sakura let out a small gasping sound.

"N-No way, I didn't mean to hurt you Kirishima-kun!"

Kirishima groaned, beginning to sit up from the impact he felt, and felt his body shaking.

He saw his arms weren't that bad, his hardening seemingly had improved to the point that he could take those kind of attacks.

"N-No, don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Kirishima put on a strong face, while Sakura curiously looked towards him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you or anything."

"No, no, it's completely fine."

Sakura cocked her eyebrows up, then she walked back to the dorms.

Kirishima said "H-Hey, have I offended you?" but she didn't answer, and disappeared into the dorms.

A minute later, as Kirishima was walking back to the dorms to check on her, she came out of the dorms, with a massive hammer, the size of handle was about the same height as Sakura, and the metal hammer itself, looked rather thick and sturdy.

"W-Whoa..."

"Hehe, this is my training hammer."

"T-Training for what?!"

"Training my physical ability."

She replied with a peppy smile, which caused Kirishima to feel sweat dropping down his face.

"I-I see...t-that thing must way tons!"

"I'm not actually sure how much it weights, but it's quite heavy. Want to try it?"

"S-Sure!"

Kirishima went over as Sakura held out the hammer.

His hands grasped the hammer as she let go, immediately his body dropped to the ground as the hammer fell down. Sakura grimaced and bent down to Kirishima who's face ate the dirt. She gently poked his red hair.

"You okay?"

Kirishima just laughed awkwardly as he looked up towards her.

"That's really heavy."

"Yup, it's something I've lifted during my time at the labs to make me stronger!"

"Hahaha, I can see why that would!"

Sakura showed a soft smile on her face.

"So, want me to hit you with that? It would increase durability~"

Kirishima looked at the hammer as she hauled it over her shoulder. Though she seemed to be somewhat struggling, the fact that she could even lift it alone was a testament to how physically strong she actually was.

"S-Sure..."

"Alright then! Here we go!"

Kirishima watched as Sakura took a stance with her hammer, moving it through the air elegantly, as he turned his hardening onto full power. He then watched as she brought it down, smashing it against his form, and felt the full impact of that...

* * *

After his meeting with Tomura, Kenji warped back to the dorms and entered without a worry. Upon entering, he saw Katsuki and Shoto passed out on the couch, they were fast asleep, drawing confusion from the young boy.

He even saw that Eri (with her hair braided) was poking Katsuki's face, and Naoto poked Shoto's face.

Yet even then, they still weren't moving.

"What the hell….?"

As he mumbled that, Tsuyu strolled over, pointing to the two girls.

"Daisuke-chan came in about half an hour ago, with them sleeping like that. He dropped them off on the couches, and said something like "They'll be fine." before walking off. I think he might have trained them to the limit ribbit."

Kenji could see that clearly from where he was, and could see Daisuke doing something like that.

He also saw on the other side of the room that Irina was looking at Kirishima who seemed to be having his eyes swirling around, and kept mumbling "She's strong..." in a raspy voice that barely could be heard, with Sakura leaning over him in concern, and didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"I-I see, so he did that then...ehehehe, I'm not that surprised honestly. But it seems that they might learn a good deal from him." Kenji walked over, seeing a worried look on Eri's face. "Eri-chan, is something the matter?"

"Ken-chan, Kacchan wont wake up at all."

Kenji adopted a soft smile.

"I see, don't worry Eri-chan, they're just tired, they'll be fine tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I definitely promise, I'll get them off to bed."

He glanced at Katsuki and Shoto, seeing that they weren't going to wake up anytime soon, so he gently picked up both girls, one at a time, and placed them on their shared bed, and kissed them goodnight before leaving the room to allow them to get some sleep.

Once he had put them to bed and had exited the room, he came across Izuku.

"Hey Deku-kun. I've been asking about you interning with Sir Nighteye-san."

"Y-Yeah? What did he say?"

Kenji gave an awkward smile.

"He said he'd think about it, he'll probably tell me tomorrow. When I know anything, I'll let you know."

"Ehehehe, thank you very much Ken-kun."

Kenji waved his hands in front of his face.

"N-No, no, it's fine, really. I just hope that he says yes."

"Yes, so do I...a-also Ken-kun, I tried to speak to All Might about it, and he seemed...distant. He said that he didn't want to speak to Sir Nighteye-san, but I don't get why. I wonder if it has anything to do with the falling out they had?"

"Probably does yeah. It seems quite tense. But I also saw a lot of All Might stuff within his office, like posters, and figurines, and other things like that. So he can't hate All Might, but for whatever reason, they simply don't talk."

Izuku placed a finger to his chin in thought.

"That's weird, so he still has that stuff, even though they have had a falling out? So he doesn't hate All Might then...but, what could it be?"

Kenji thought about it for a few moments, before shrugging.

"I don't know...the only thing I could think of is if they disagreed about something. It clearly isn't hatred, or anything akin to that."

"That would make sense….ehehe, perhaps we could try and bring them together again? If they don't hate one another, perhaps we could help out with their disagreement...though I don't want to stick my nose into their business...aah, it's going to be difficult..."

"I know what you mean, it's going to be a difficult situation."

"Yeah...anyway, thank you for trying to help out!"

"No problem~"

Izuku chuckled, then excused himself to head to bed.

Once finishing his conversation with Izuku, he met up with Eri and Naoto once more who sat close by him on the couches, he also saw that Misaki was with Momo, and the others, having a braid in her hair which she came over to present.

"Look, isn't it nice? Irina did it for me."

"Yes, it looks quite cute." He gently petted Eri's head. "Yours too~"

Eri smiled brightly up to Kenji as Misaki thumbed her hair.

"Hey Kenji-kun! Did you hear?!"

Kenji raised an eyebrow as Mina rushed over, saying that.

"Hear what?"

"Yeah, we're apparently going to be interviewed!"

"Interviewed?"

"Apparently, some newspaper wants to do an article about us or the dorms or something, and we'll be getting interviewed! Isn't it amazing? I could be in a magazine! Imagine it, me, Mina, being in a magazine!"

"Interviewed...it sounds scary."

Naoto admitted while clutching Kenji's hand tightly.

"Haha, don't worry Naoto, you don't have to be interviewed at all."

As he said it, Tsuyu came hopping over, and showed a calm face.

"I wouldn't mind being interviewed ribbit. Though I don't know what kind of questions they'll ask."

"It will be a photo shoot! Well, I hope that it will be anyway~ That would be cool~"

Mina sang out happily, as Tsuyu glanced at Kenji.

"Kenji-chan, you'll also be interviewed."

"Y-You think?"

"Probably, since you're the son of a famous Hero. The same goes for Shoto-chan."

"Yeah, I guess that you're right."

Kenji smiled out, and had a relaxing time with the girls, and the kids, talking about the possibilities of being able to get interviewed and what they would be asked, for right now though, with this conversation, he could forget about Chisaki for the moment and just relax, before tomorrow where the hunt for Chisaki would begin.

* * *

The next day, after breakfast, Kenji had made it to the Nighteye office, and had strolled inside as he had been said he could do. He went towards Nighteye's office himself, and knocked on the door.

"It's me, Kenji."

[Come.]

That was all he heard, so he went inside after a few moments.

Seeing Sir Nighteye inside, sat down at his desk, Kenji walked over with a calm expression on his face.

"Sir Nighteye-san, may I ask, if you've been considering Izuku Midoriya-kun to come here?"

At the question, Sir Nighteye went quiet.

For a few moments, he didn't say anything.

But then he exhaled slowly.

"By your own admission, do you believe that Izuku Midoriya is a worthy successor of One For All?"

Kenji was caught by surprise with that question.

But he answered as honestly as he could.

"It isn't up to me who All Might has chosen to wield his Quirk. But in my personal estimation, I believe that he did pick the right person."

"But, he didn't have a Quirk beforehand."

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

"But, why would that matter?"

Kenji was beginning to understand what Sir Nighteye was speaking about.

But there was a question about why he was

"Imagine, if you will, if Mirio, or you, got that ability. What you'd be able to accomplish with that power."

"But, we didn't get the power Sir Nighteye-san."

Nighteye bit his lower lip at Kenji's answer.

"When All Might offered you the power, was it an obligation to the new friend you had made, that you turned down that power?"

Kenji thought about what Nighteye had said for a few moments, before shaking his head.

"Not really, I just didn't want the power."

Sir Nighteye honestly was surprised by Kenji's reply.

"But, the power of One For All is..."

"Amazing, yes." Kenji agreed. "However, I didn't need the power. Izuku-kun did need the power. I'll show my own worth with the Quirk given to me from my Mother and Father. Some people in this world will never be able to understand what it is like to have a power, the world can be unfair like that, Nighteye-san. Izuku-kun got what he deserved. Risking his life for me and Kacchan that day, he showed he was a Hero worthy of the power, and All Might thought so as well, otherwise he wouldn't have given Izuku-kun the power. So that's my answer. I can get why you're annoyed though."

Sir Nighteye raised an eyebrow.

"You do?"

Kenji inclined his head.

"Thinking about it, it would make more sense that someone like, Mirio-senpai got the power. Or even myself. Because we already had a Quirk to begin with, and One For All is a power that could boost our abilities. But Izuku-kun, realistically, wouldn't have had a chance to be a Hero without it, and neither would All Might."

"..."

Nighteye didn't say anything as Kenji continued.

"Sir Nighteye-san, All Might didn't have a power before gaining One For All, yet his master chose him, out of, I'm sure tens or hundreds or even thousands of people, because she saw something inside of All Might, and he became the Number One Hero with that power. I can get you have hesitations, but Izuku-kun isn't a bad guy, he isn't unworthy either. He's saved my life before with the power, he's protected innocents, like a boy named Kota-san with the power, and while I do admit that he can be reckless with the way he uses the power, it's understandable at the beginning why, since he didn't have a template of reference. He suddenly was given a new ability well into his life, compared to us who had the power for all of our lives. Of course he's attempting to adjust to the power, and he's come along way Sir Nighteye-sensei."

Listening to Kenji's words, Sir Nighteye did understand where he was coming from. It was clearly written on his face where he was coming from.

"...I can understand what you're saying, and your words are very passion filled. But you have to understand...Mikami, have you ever had a feeling something bad is going to happen to someone you admire?"

"It already has, Sensei."

Nighteye wore surprise on his face.

"It has?"

"My Father nearly died in the fight with All For One. My Mother has been nearly killed before, my sister was caught by the very person who was supposed to be nice to us and used as a servant for him, and my brothers been through hardships as well because of that person who took my sister. I think you're probably talking about All Might, but he's aware of-"

"I've seen his death."

Kenji stopped himself.

He had seen All Might's death?

It certainly possible with his Quirk.

But if he saw it then...

"H-He's going to die….?"

"Yes. I've used my Quirk on him, and I have seen his death. I am not sure exactly when it will happen. But my visions are never wrong. He is destined to die in the next year or so."

Kenji was hit with a wave of emotions.

He was kind of glad that Izuku didn't know this right now, knowing how much he had admired him.

"But...your visions, could be wrong...he's not dead. He even went up against All For One, and still lived."

"I wish that was the case. I admire All Might, I respect him. But when seeing someone you care for die...this power of mine, Foresight, isn't something that I like to use. Because seeing the future that isn't going to change. That's why I tried making All Might quit, but he never did. Even when his body was breaking, he still carried it on. I also told your Father about it..."

"A-And what did he say?"

Kenji wondered about that.

If his Father knows about this, then what was his thoughts on this matter.

"He merely said "If this is how Toshi's chosen to live his life, then it isn't for me or you to question." with a blank face, though I saw behind his eyes that he was concerned for his friend, just as much as I was. I often wonder why he had attacked All Might the day at the USJ, perhaps he was thinking of my vision, and how he wished to make it not come true by putting a stop to his Hero Work itself before he would fight the enemy that would end up killing him."

Kenji could get that.

Perhaps that was a reason why his Father wanted to stop All Might, to save his life. It gave more perspective on his Father.

He also thought about what he said about All Might's death, and why he thought the way that he did.

But then Kenji pulled forward, looking serious.

"Sir Nighteye-sensei, with all due respect, Izuku-kun isn't All Might, and it wasn't his decision to receive that power. I know you don't like it, but All Might chose him for a reason. He must have had a special quality that he hadn't seen in anyone else until then, and we have to respect his decision. I do agree with your reasons about passing on the power to Mirio-senpai, as that would make him a monster. He's already super strong and has mastered his power quite well, to the point that he's pretty much untouchable. Adding on the amazing power of One For All, he'd be unstoppable. But as I said, All Might also started off as Quirkless, and he became the Number One Hero. Why can't Izuku-kun do the same thing? Please, give him a chance, see for yourself his worth, don't write him off before saying you wont teach him because of something that he couldn't control, he didn't force All Might to give up the power to him. If anything, wouldn't it be better if you did watch over the current user of One For All? To make sure that the power grows stronger, and he's able to even surpass All Might one day?"

Sir Nighteye rubbed his chin in thought.

Listening to the words of Kenji, actually had made a good case against him and what reasons Kenji presented.

"...Alright, I'll at least see the boy for myself and judge if he does belong here."

Kenji let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thank you, Sensei. I know he'll make it worth your while. He's also someone that has a fascination with All Might, I'm sure you'll have much to talk about."

"Perhaps. Either way, I'll contact the boy, his number."

"R-Right." Kenji took out his phone, and wrote down the number of Sir Nighteye. "I'll tell him to expect your call."

Nighteye inclined his neck.

"Yes, do that. For now though, Mirio will be arriving shortly, I just had him do a small task this morning. You best get ready."

"Yes!"

Kenji left the room, while Sir Nighteye allowed a very small smile to appear on his face.

"He makes good arguments...I'll access this Izuku Midoriya for myself and see if he could or couldn't join."

Muttering that, he straightened out his clothes, and showed a calm expression on his face.

* * *

Later on during the day, just as it had turned nine in the morning, Kenji was heading out with Mirio, and patrolling together, around a section of the city that he had been asked to do with Sir Nighteye, dressed in his Hero's Costume.

Walking beside the more experienced Hero, Kenji kept sending out his pulses of Life to search for Chisaki, or anyone that he knew was associated with him.

"Anything?"

Mirio's question was met with a shaking head.

"Sorry, no ones around here, at least anyone I know associated with Chisaki Senpai."

Despite hearing that, Mirio patted Kenji on the back.

"Aah well, we'll just keep searching!"

"Yes, that would be best!"

Kenji smiled out as they continued walking around together.

"By the way, Kenji-kun. May I ask you something?"

"Aah, yes, Senpai. What is it?"

Mirio coughed into his hand, and showed a bright smile.

"Since you've fought this Chisaki before, you must know his fighting style quite well."

"I do have a few ideas on how he tends to fight yes. He tends to fight with the ground mostly, turning them into spires around him, and grasping an opportunity to get in close to touch you. If he touches you, it would be over."

"Hmmm, a dangerous opponent indeed. So we just don't have to be touched by him, I can do that!"

"I think we probably should go for disabling his hands first. Since his abilities come from there, if we could bind his hands away from each other, he'd essentially be unable to fight back. But that's the dangerous part of actually attempting to bind his hands."

"Yes, getting in close, while also attempting to not be touched can be dangerous, and he can even turn the ground around him into weapons. We'd have to do a timed strike, and defeat the enemy instantly."

"Yes, you're right Senpai...also, Senpai, can I ask you something?"

Mirio raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, what do you want to ask?"

"When you became apart of the Big Three, or Big Four as Nejire-senpai wishes for, at our school, did you feel the pressure of that? I can see if it would be daunting on you, that you'd have to go through all of the pressure that people would expect the top student at U.A to be like. You'd have to be nothing short of fantastic all of the time."

Mirio tilted his head in thought.

"Pressure...I guess perhaps a little. But all you can do is your best, if people can't see that then they're the ones not truly looking." Kenji watched as he pointed to the symbol on his chest. "See this? My Hero's name is Lemillion, because I want to save a million people as a Hero."

Kenji smiled softly.

"What if you do save a million, will you quit?"

He joked, earning a laugh from Mirio.

"After I've saved a million, I'll save another million!"

"Haha, that sounds like you Senpai. I'm sure you'll be able to save a million people."

Mirio laughed out as they continued walking through the city together.

"So, Kenji-kun. Tell me about yourself more."

"Eh...well, what do you want to know exactly?"

"Hmmm...I've got a bunch of questions. Like, I've always wondered, what it's like to be raised in a famous family, you must have had expectations placed onto you, right?"

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

"When I was younger, before my Father...did what he did, then yes. Many people expected me to become just as amazing and strong as them. I was always asked to perform, and show my abilities as I was a child of the former Second Pro and Fourth Pro Ranked Hero's, my Father and Mother respectively before she moved up in the ranks, and if I didn't do anything short of stellar, then I'd hear things like "I'm not sure if he'll be as good as his parents." or things like that."

"Yeah? I can see that, it must have been difficult to live up to those expectations."

Kenji agreed with a nod.

"I didn't mind it though, because I wanted to be someone that saved peoples lives. Even if others expected things from me, I wanted to show the world that I'd be my own kind of Hero. Though after my Father was deemed one of the worst monsters in society, that changed for me, by becoming one of the most hated people in the world, at least Japan anyway. Not many expectations were placed onto me, in fact the opposite was true. While people wanted me around before, now they wished that I'd go away, like I didn't exist."

Mirio developed a sympathetic look.

"That must have been tough. I can't imagine it, going from one extreme to the other, it must have been so shocking."

"It was shocking at first, but in the end, you just get used to it. If people sneer at you in the street, you learn to shrug it off, it isn't pleasant of course, but lately it's been getting better. It's made me a stronger person though, it helped me deal with the crisis' in my life, and prepared me for what life would be like as a Hero. I had my Mom, and if it wasn't for her, then I don't know what might have happened, who I might have become, she was there for me when no one else was. She fought so hard for me, just to allow me to stay in a normal school, helped me train to get into U.A, she stood by me when no one else did, and for that, I couldn't ever repay the kindness and sacrifices that she had made for me."

Mirio smiled at the attitude that Kenji had.

"That's a very good and mature attitude, and that's so nice, your Mom is quite lovely. Hahaha, I'm liking you even more Kenji-kun, I just wish that we could have met earlier than this."

Kenji blushed with slight embarrassment.

He truly was enjoying Mirio's company.

He was nice, and easy to converse with.

It wasn't ever a dull moment with him.

"T-Thank you Senpai, you're really kind."

"Haha, don't worry about that." Mirio paused, and looked around. "Anything?"

Kenji sensed around, but couldn't feel anything.

"Unfortunately, I can't feel him around here."

"Aah well, we'll just have to keep going!"

"Yes, Senpai!"

With an attitude like Mirio's, it was near impossible to be anything other than happy.

Though they searched for a few hours, they couldn't find Chisaki.

But, Kenji felt like he had learned quite a bit about Mirio, and found he was quite a genuinely nice guy and he had begun forming a friendship with the young man himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irina stood next to Kamui Woods, as he was in a wheelchair, going over a few things from the night at Kamino, and what Yami had done to him, Hikari furrowed her eyebrows as she examined the latest medical results.

"It seems that you're recovering quite well." Kamui Woods looked relieved. "I've been able to fix the majority of the damage done by Yami and I'd say in about a month or so, you'll be able to do, light Hero work, understood? No going around and taking on powerful Villains, okay? Not until you've got the all clear from me. I don't want anymore damage placed on top of your preexisting wounds."

"Yes, Dr Mikami, I understand. Thank you."

Irina smiled as Kamui Woods kept a level face.

"Good. You're lucky, it seems that the damaged tissue is on the mend, as long as you take some of the medications I prescribe you, it should help in the recovery process." Hikari went over a few more things that Kamui Woods needed, before giving a smile. "Well, that's it, you're free to rest at home. But, come back for checkups three times a week, I want to keep an eye on you. And of course, if you experience any severe muscle pain or any other kind of pain, please come back in immediately. Mild pain is to be expected, but with the medication I've given you, it shouldn't be that much of a bother."

"I understand, thank you Dr Mikami, you're a life saver."

"Not at all, your resilience and determination was also a factor for how far you've come. Well, that's it, you're released~"

Kamui Woods let out a small laugh as did Irina.

"Thanks Mom."

"Not at all dear. Now, I'm going to go and help out Tensei-kun~"

Hikari waved as she left the room.

Irina then bent down towards Kamui Woods.

"Ready? I'll take you home."

"You don't have to do that, you've done a lot for me already."

"It was my life you saved, it's the least I can do. Please."

Examining her face for a few moments, Kamui Woods relented.

"Alright then."

Kamui Woods consented with a bobbing of his head, so she picked up the stuff that had been packed away, and then began pushing him through the hospital on his wheelchair.

"You'll soon be back on your feet Kamui Woods-kun~"

"Yes, and you're also doing some Hero Work Studies now, is that right?"

"Yeah, I'm doing it with Ryukyu-chan, she's really nice. She even let me come here to help you out. I've not done much yet, but she's really a fascinating and strong woman, I can see why Nejire-chan chose to go with her, or vice versa, either way she's a good match. And what about you, Lurker~"

Kamui Woods adopted a slightly shy look on his face.

"H-Heard of that, huh?"

"Yup, I heard you're forming a team with Edgeshot, called The Lurkers, right? And possibly another Hero as well?"

"That's right, in these times, we need to build a team. You should also think about doing that, possibly with your friend Hado-san."

"Ooh yeah, when we've both graduated, we've said we'll be getting a Hero's Agency together. And besides..." Irina bent down to Kamui Woods, and gently poked his cheek. "I thought we were also gonna team up~"

"Of course, if you want to."

"Great! Then I can't wait!"

Irina joyfully said as she continued pushing Kamui Woods away, glad that he was getting better after the ordeal with Yami at Kamino, he finally was on the mend.

* * *

The time had come, with Kenji sitting down with the League of Villains. Himiko sat close by, and glanced towards him in a mask, covering his hair in a hoody, but even with the mask on he still could see perfectly well.

Tomura perched himself on a nearby box of crates, while Mr Compress glanced at Kenji's form as he sat down nearby, and Spinner sat close by to Himiko herself. Kenji noticed that Kurogiri wasn't around after he had transported Kenji there, and neither was Dabi. He knew where Twice was, and he was waiting for Overhaul to come.

As they waited, Mr Compress showed an annoyed face.

"I don't like you."

Kenji let out a small chuckle at the way that he had said it with disdain.

"Just because I knocked you out twice before, I thought we could be friends."

Himiko snickered at the joke, but Mr Compress didn't seem to be pleased.

"You insolent little..."

Mr Compress attempted to speak more, but Tomura waved his hand.

"Compress, do not attempt anything."

"But, Tomura...this brat here..."

"That brat, is my friend. Don't attempt anything. Besides, he's a trump card for me."

Kenji glanced at Mr Compress who sighed slowly.

"Whatever." His finger jabbed at Kenji harshly. "Try anything, and I'll end you."

"If you say so."

Mr Compress didn't sound pleased at all, as Kenji raised an eyebrow.

He felt some more things coming to the area.

"They've arrived." Kenji pointed towards the left hand side, and up high "On the roof, two people have also come." He pointed towards the right hand wall. "People have stationed themselves out there as well. I can sense three people in that location, Twice-san is coming in with Overhaul by himself...no, there's another person following him. It seems that they're keeping back a few good paces."

"Right, alert me if more come by coughing subtly, understood?"

"Yes, understood."

Kenji watched as Twice came into the room, as Overhaul strolled in.

Kenji felt like punching him in the face.

But he had to keep himself calm right now, and wait for what is to come.

"I've brought him." Twice said, as he stuck up his middle finger at Overhaul. "You're disgusting!" Kenji and Himiko held in a snort as Overhaul glanced towards him, Twice scurrying away and stepped behind Kenji. "Hah, you wont beat us Villain!" Twice then gave a thumbs up. "We want to hear everything you say~"

He grinned as he swayed side to side.

Kenji always found amusement when it came to Twice, and how he would act.

They watched as Overhaul pulled forward.

But he kept distance between them, with Kenji feeling another arrival, so he coughed into his hand, alerting Tomura who didn't make a new facial feature, but he still remained as calm as he could, Kenji noticing how his finger was slowly going towards his glove.

"So, the League of Villains. It seems you've fell on harsh times lately."

"Same to you, Yakuza. I remember our last run in, what have you decided now?"

Tomura carried on, with Spinner becoming confused, turning to Kenji.

"Yakuza, like what's the difference between them? Aren't all criminals the same thing?"

Spinner asked Kenji, who masked his voice from Overhaul being able to pick it out.

"The difference between Villains and the Yakuza, is that the Villains don't honour any code of chivalry while the Yakuza hold that code up with high esteem. Well, that's what usually is said about the separation between them. However, as time went on and the age of Heroes arose, the Yakuza group were more known as Villainous groups as they fell from grace so to speak, and most ended up being locked away, from what I heard. As of the current age, most consider the Yakuza as small time thugs, and are on the verge of extinction. I suppose you could say that because of All Might's era, the Yakuza as a whole probably suffered one of the worst, and ended up as they are right now."

Overhaul pointed at the disguised Kenji.

"A good enough analysis, I'll give you that."

Mr Compress glanced at the man before him, before exhaling.

"So, why have you come here? Is it because of the fall of All Might?"

"Actually, it is more to do with All For Ones absence." Both Kenji and Tomura widened their eyes slightly, as Chisaki continued. "All For One ruled over the shadows as the dark Emperor, the old timers were scared of him, and currently, the head of that darkness is the Reaper himself. The Father, of the woman I love." Kenji's hand tightened as Himiko gently overlaid her fingers on top of his own to calm him. "People my age thought that All For One was an urban legend, though they still fear the Reaper. Even people my age know who he is, and how he's been organizing the Underworld as of late."

Kenji wondered how his Father had done that exactly.

But he didn't say anything as Chisaki continued.

"You can imagine the shock when the two most powerful darkness' in this world fought one another, and as for All For One, just showing up in the flesh and revealing himself to the world. But in the end, All For One was thrown into Tartarus, and as for the Reaper, currently we only know that he's out there, watching over the darkness, and could make a move, at any time, while the Symbol of Peace, has retired."

Kenji recalled that moment when they fought All For One, and also remembered about how Yami had also formed, at least a talking relationship with Chisaki, so he had to wonder what it was that Chisaki wished for when it came to Irina, and other things.

Chisaki looked between the group before him, before scratching his hand.

"Right now, those in the light are currently without a leader, and as for the darkness, the one who sits at the top, is very much activate." Kenji assumed that he was speaking about his Father. "So, what are you going to do about that, with the Reaper in the top role as the darkness of this world?"

Tomura scrunched up his brows as he began moving forward.

Kenji watched with keen eyes, as Tomura stared Chisaki right in the eyes.

"You're asking what I would do? Isn't it obvious, I'll be taking up the role as leader of the darkness." Kenji didn't say anything as Tomura shot a hand for Chisaki. "Right now, I'm gathering more allies, and when we become stronger, I'll turn this society into dust."

Chisaki didn't say anything for a few moments, before he let out a small cough.

"So, do you actually have a plan? Besides turning society into dust."

Tomura's eyes slit upon the man before him.

"Watch your tongue, and your tone. I thought you came here to offer something, and join up with us."

Tomura demanded, but Chisaki said something's that angered a few members of the League.

"A plan without a goal is a simple wish. What are you going to do after you gather more allies? Do you even have any idea on how to organize your League? You had the Hero Killer Stain at your side, as well as powerful pieces like Muscular, Moonfish, and even Magne. All first class pieces, and you wasted them."

Spinner tightened his hand as Stain was mentioned.

Since he was someone that followed Stain's ideals, hearing that he was simply wasted, did anger him quite a bit.

"Maybe, you just didn't know how to play the game." Chisaki suggested, as Kenji saw Spinners eyes slitting themselves. "You can't even manage a few crazy people, but you want to build an army?" He laughed quietly, Spinners eyes flared when he heard the word 'crazy' in the same field as Stain. "What happens when that power spirals out of control? You need direction to achieve your goals. And I have a plan. I didn't come here today because I wanted to join you."

Tomura's head lifted up slightly, while Kenji saw Spinner's anger growing, so he whispered "Cool it." to Spinner, not wanting anything to happen to the lizard looking man. His hand clutched his blade tightly, to the point that Kenji saw that he was almost allowing his hand to be cut, if not for Himiko hitting his hand away.

"You're pretty bold, speaking as if you've won over the League already. Why are you really here?"

"For my goals to be achieved, I need money, but unfortunately, not many people are willing to invest in some small time Yakuza like me."

Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

" _But, according to Nighteye-sensei, he does have some connections to other groups. I guess they're also small time as well. He wants money from the League, probably to fuel the creation of whatever he's done with Eri-chan's blood._ "

As Kenji thought about it, Chisaki continued.

"Now, your group on the other hand, has wide group name recognition. Put yourself under me, make me your new leader, and I'll show you exactly how to use the right tools. But also, give me Irina Mikami."

Kenji let out a small angered breath while Tomura scoffed.

"I refuse."

Chisaki didn't like the sound of that.

His eyes began to narrow at what Tomura had said.

He wasn't pleased at all.

"Why is that? What use is she to you?"

Tomura raised his head towards the right hand side.

"She's not your concern. Why do you want her?"

Tomura demanded while Kenji felt his anger growing more and more.

"Because, every King needs a Queen. She, like yourselves, also has a name, the Mikami name. The name that has produced one of the most powerful evil family groups in recent history. If she became my wife, then others would surely follow. Her beauty is only outmatched by the usefulness that she has with her family name. Also, she knows where the main ingredient is, along with her damn brother...Kenji Mikami, the next time I see him, I'll kill him for taking away my chances to my Queen, along with that damn family."

Kenji didn't say anything as Overhaul made his intentions known.

The thought that he was still after Irina sickened him.

He wished that he could stop Overhaul right now, but until he knew all of the details about what Overhaul was doing, then he couldn't make a move.

With tensions running high, Spinner stepped forward, unable to hold himself back anymore.

"What you said about Stain-sama, I demand you take it back."

Chisaki turned a cold eye to him.

"Take what about him back?"

"You called Stain-sama crazy, and wasted. He is neither of those things. Stain-sama's goals are to change the world with one Hero at a time, he is magnificent and his goals and my own coincide! He was the one who inspired me to become a strong Villain, and you're tarnishing his name! Also, Kenji-sama was chosen by Stain-sama, I wouldn't allow his death!"

Letting out his passionate cry, Chisaki just scoffed while Kenji turned to Spinner with slight surprise.

"Stain, was a joke." Spinner saw red at that moment, his body began to tremble. "He only did things in the short term. Killing Hero's is all well and good, but he was caught eventually, and was taken away by people stronger than he was. His abilities were wasted by his own foolishness, I intend to change that and make sure that my goals are clearly set out before-"

"You'll end here right now! Insulting Stain-sama, and his legacy! Along with this League!"

It seemed that Spinner couldn't take it in the end, and shot forward for Chisaki. Chisaki took off one of his gloves as Spinner got close, slashing from the left, but Chisaki easily dodged out of the way.

Spinner then turned his blade for Chisaki, stabbing forward as Kenji made a movement.

"I'll cut you down in the name of Stain-sama!"

Chisaki managed to avoid the slash as he took off a glove, using his good speed to close the distance, with Spinner's eyes moving towards Chisaki, seeing him within striking distance with his Quirk, ready to obliterate him.

But the moment that Spinner was going to be touched, Kenji got between them, kicking Chisaki away from Spinner, as he grabbed Spinner's body, and yanked him backwards away from the range of Chisaki's Quirk from his hands, with Kenji also taking Spinners sword and placed it into his own hand.

Chisaki coughed out a little bit of bile from the impact.

"Insolent brat, I remember you when you fought me for Irina. You were the one who stole Irina and Eri from me, I have a good mind to kill you."

Kenji didn't reply as Mr Compress leapt forward.

"No, Mr Compress!"

Tomura tried to call him off, but Mr Compress wasn't backing down.

"I have to seal this guy before he becomes too dangerous!"

He replied, seeing that he almost killed Spinner.

However, just as he got close, Kenji noticed something hitting Mr Compresses arm, it looked red, and he wasn't sure exactly what it was, but then he saw that when Mr Compress touched Chisaki, his Quirk didn't work.

"That thing that hit him...it stopped the activation of his Quirk..."

Kenji muttered as Compress looked at his hands, shocked.

"M-My Quirk!"

Chisaki growled at Mr Compress who looked worried about what had happened.

"Don't touch me!"

Chisaki waved his hand out in an attempt to touch Mr Compress, but Himiko used the precise accuracy of a throwing knife to pierce Chisaki's hand as it could touch him as Kenji ran forward, Chisaki's eyes widening.

"Keep your hands off Compress."

Himiko growled as Chisaki snarled himself, touching the ground, Kenji knew what was happening so he picked up the pace, activating his Quirk secretly to boost his speed, as he shot for Mr Compress, with the ground erupting in spires.

Kenji grabbed the back of Compress' shirt, while he himself dodged an array of spikes, with one grazing his leg, before he showed a bright light that simulated a flash bang with his Life Quirk, while erupting Death outwards, and took down a majority of the spires.

But as he did, some of the spires pierced Compress' left arm, in multiple places, but Kenji managed to destroy them before they could rip right through his arm, but still left it pretty damaged from the multiple impact he received, and he began bleeding from his wounds.

"Aaaaah!"

Mr Compress cried out, as Kenji bent down towards him, overlooking the wound, with the Death disappearing just as the light returned to normal.

Compress looks at Kenji, with bewilderment.

He saved his arm, and possibly his life…

Why, he didn't know.

Since he had just bad mouthed him, he still saved him, for someone like Compress, it didn't make sense.

"Compress' arm..."

Tomura rushed forward, jumping over the spikes that remained, as a bullet was fired for Tomura.

But Tomura managed to dodge the bullet quick enough so it hit the floor as he had knowledge on where the sniper was, thanks to Kenji warning him before, and rushed Chisaki who looked shocked at the closeness of Tomura's hands.

"Shield!"

Chisaki announced as he got backwards, a man with a mask appeared before him, with Tomura's hands slamming against his upper body, all five fingers, and his body began to decay, turning into nothing but dust on the ground, Kenji grimacing at the sight as Chisaki placed his finger down onto the ground, taking out the knife Himiko used, and quickly healed his wounds.

Kenji rushed forward as a piece of earth erupted before Tomura, attempting to pierce him…

But Kenji managed to slice right through the earth with Death aiding him, getting in a protective stance of Tomura, who lightly smirked at the sight.

"You have talented subordinates, but so do I."

Then the wall burst through as Rappa came bursting into the room, and his knuckles went for Tomura's body as Kenji saw several projectiles being flung towards him, they looked like leaves to him, so he wielded the sword and added Death along side it, and sliced through the leaves as the leaf user came into the room, with a tree outside, shooting more leaves.

Kenji rushed forward thanks to the training with Gigantomachia, and got two men jumped Kenji with knives for fingers. Using swift movements, Kenji used the katana to block both knife attacks, and pushed them away, while also delivering kicks to their torso's swiftly, blowing them away as a few leaves got close to his body, so he swiftly sliced them apart, with the leaf user being surprised.

"G-Get back!"

He announced, attempting to attack Kenji, but Kenji got in close before his leaves could.

"There!"

Kenji, using his sword managed to cut both shoulders of the man's arms as he secretly sent death through the cuts, his arms suddenly losing their strength thanks to Death effecting the muscles, and fell forward, and he wasn't able to move them much as the Death disappeared on Kenji's will, with Chisaki raising an eyebrow curiously.

"What did you do…?"

Kenji pulled backwards as Chisaki gave him questioning eyes.

"I disabled his arms. Don't worry, the damage isn't permanent, I can't say the same for Mr Compress' arm though."

Chisaki was intrigued by what he said as another subordinate came to his side, muttering "Sorry for missing, but it seems the prototype worked." something both Kenji and Tomura caught.

Chisaki then placed a hand to his subordinates arms, and Overhaul him as he let out a cry of pain. Though once he was finished, the man's arms were healed, but Kenji held out his sword in defence, so Chisaki waved a hand, muttering "I didn't come here to fight unnecessarily." though Kenji saw that even though he said that, he didn't have qualms with fighting.

Just then, Rappa's fist came close to Tomura, who responded by jumping backwards as the man's powerful fists slammed against the ground, causing it to shake.

"Rappa, stop. This is pointless. Fighting like this is only going to lead to unnecessary deaths on both sides."

Chisaki ordered, but Rappa didn't seem to care, and continued on.

Rappa came in close to Tomura, who responded with raising his hands though, and attempted to grab Rappa's body to decay him, when a barrier rose upwards, protecting Rappa from being grabbed.

"Oi, what did I say about raising those damn barriers?"

Rappa complained angrily.

"I'm protecting you from doing anything stupid. Also, our leader said for you to not do this."

"You shut up! You keep trying to get in my way!"

Rappa turned his fist onto the barrier user, who blocked it predictably with a barrier, as Chisaki looked at the situation at hand.

Despite his man being killed, and Mr Compress only being wounded, Kenji could see the difference between the two leaders.

Tomura was concerned for Compress, while Chisaki didn't seem to care about his own group beyond losing powerful members.

Tomura though pulled backwards with Chisaki scornfully looking towards the League of Villains.

The fight had stopped, with Chisaki losing a member of his group, while Mr Compress got injured as a result.

Chisaki groaned, turning his head away as Kenji walked back to Mr Compress, beginning to do some checks to make sure that he was alright, but not before secretly kicking the bullet shot at Tomura towards Himiko who secretly scooped it up while pretending to pick up a dagger from the ground, and hid on her person.

"Killing each other isn't productive at all. Lets cool our heads before making contact again."

"Bastard, I'll eviscerate him for doing that to Mr Compress!"

Twice yelled, as Himiko withdrew a knife.

"I'll cut him down."

Kenji glanced at Himiko who seemed blood thirsty.

Tomura stuck out his hand.

"No, don't."

"Hah, smart decision handy guy."

A small guy with a black cloak on said to Tomura, as Chisaki took out a card, tossing it towards Tomura.

"I don't want to rush you, but the sooner we talk, the better. Think things over carefully, consider how your organization should be run. And also, don't forget, my Queen. I'd consider it a personal favour if you give up my Queen and I'd do a favour in return for you. Then when you're ready, give me a call. I'll be waiting."

Chisaki and his men began to move out of the area, while Kenji tended to the wounded as much as he could.

"You're going to pay for this!"

Twice yelled out, while Kenji glanced at Tomura.

"We need to get out of here, that scuffle we had is going to alert the Hero's. Also, Mr Compress needs to go to the hospital. His injuries are serious, he's bleeding quite profusely."

"We can't take him to an ordinary hospital."

"Then you're gonna have to help me move him to a different location while I attempt to save his arm."

"Right, Himiko, Spinner, assist him."

The pair nodded, and walked over to help Kenji move him while Tomura didn't look pleased in the slightest.

As Tomura thought about what happened, he recalled what Chisaki had said and vowed something deeply inside of him.

"Shie Hassaikai, you'll pay for what you've done today..."

Tomura murmured, seeing Kenji and the others taking care of the downed Mr Compress.

* * *

Hours later, Tomura sat outside of a room, waiting for Kenji to come out of said room.

He thought about the situation at hand.

About what Chisaki did.

How he also stopped Compress' Quirk, among other things like that.

Why he'd even want Irina...

Eventually, Kenji came out, looking quite tired, as Tomura furrowed his eyebrows.

"So, how's his arm?"

"It was damaged quite badly, Chisaki's spires pierced vital areas in his arm, and right now, it's difficult to tell if he'll have full use of his arm again, but I'll keep working on it and see what I can do, with time he'll have at least some movement, I think. If Chisaki had managed to touch him, then his arm or even his entire body would have been destroyed."

"That damn Chisaki, he's going to pay for this. Not only damaging Compress' arm, insulting my members, threatening to kill you, and even insulting me..."

Kenji sat down beside him, curiously looking towards him.

"Why, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be creative, Chisaki wants to form an alliance...hmmmm." Kenji wondered what Tomura was thinking while Tomura waved his hand. "He's desperate. Why else would he reach out to us? He needs us, so he'll have to come to terms with that. He also knows that obtaining Irina will be difficult, that's why he came to us. Don't worry Kenji-kun, he's not going to get away with doing this to the League. But, thanks for what you did back there."

"No...I don't mind at all."

"Even then, you saved Spinner, and helped out Compress. But, did you notice about Mr Compress' Quirk?"

Kenji nodded.

"That red bullet thing I pulled out of his arm. Do you think that's his plan? I remember one of his men saying something about the prototype being a success or something like that."

"If he can truly stop his Quirk like that...is it gone for good? Do you know?"

Kenji shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet, but I don't think so based on what brief information that I could find out. If it is a prototype, I'd have to say that it can probably only stop it for a short while. But if this is a prototype, if he makes a finished product...could he have the power to take peoples Quirks?"

"Heh, he did say he had a plan...damn bastard, he truly is a slimy one." Tomura stretched his arms. "Either way, you should get some rest."

Kenji watched as Tomura stood, and began walking away.

It seemed to be weighing heavily on his mind.

Kenji relaxed as Spinner came walking over.

"Stain-sama's heir." Kenji grimaced at the title he was given. "You saved my life. My anger got the better of me, and I ended up rushing in like a fool. I just hated when he spoke like that about Stain-sama, he didn't even understand the beauty behind Stain-sama's message, and threatened to kill the heir to Stain-sama."

Kenji offered a weak smile.

"I-It's alright Spinner-san, you don't have to feel guilty-"

"But I do!" He roared, surprising Kenji. "Because of my reckless actions...Mr Compress might lose the use of his arm, and if he does...then I wouldn't be able to forgive myself...damn it..." Spinner sat down next to Kenji, who gently patted him on the back. "Heir-sama..."

"P-Please, you don't have to call me that Spinner-san."

"Even then, I must!" Kenji chuckled awkwardly. "Heir-sama, Stain-sama...when hearing what he said, about the man that motivated me...before this, you know what my life was like?" Kenji didn't say anything as he continued. "Because of my appearance, I was scornfully bullied by many people. I come from a backwater place you see, so when seeing my lizard like appearing, they rejected me immediately. But Stain-sama gave me purpose in life, he allowed me to see the beauty in his actions and words. That's why I want to do my best, so hearing someone belittle Stain-sama, calling him crazy, and saying that his dreams weren't worth it...I saw red, and I couldn't stop myself, Chisaki also is the one that is crazy, threatening people like that, not caring about his comrades."

Kenji could get why Spinner had lost his sense of reason the way he did.

From hearing a bit about his past, it made sense, and he could get being judged by appearances.

"It's cruel if they did say awful things because of your appearance. But you don't have to worry, even if you look like that, it doesn't matter to me, or anyone in the League, you're the same as everyone else. Chisaki might have badmouthed Stain, but you have the right to believe in what you want to believe in. Don't let Chisaki get to you, he's quite good at manipulating situations to his liking. Perhaps he wished to lure Tomura-kun into a position where he'd have no choice but to follow Chisaki by goading you or someone into doing something reckless, but that's just a guess."

"H-Hey yeah, maybe you're right! But, I still have to make it right for Mr Compress, somehow."

"How about, just being there for him now?" Spinner cocked his head. "As you've seen, he doesn't particularly like me for his own reasons and if he doesn't want me there, then that's his decision, but if you're his friend, why don't you sit with him now?"

"I-Is that all?"

"Sometimes, just being there for someone can do wonders for a person. My Mom was there for me for many years, if she wasn't, then I wouldn't be like I am right now. What I'm trying to say is, if someone's there for you, it can make the world of difference. Besides, if he wouldn't want me there, then I have to have someone there to check on his vitals and dress his wounds and such. Someone that I trust."

Upon hearing that, Spinner raised his hand to his forehead while letting out a passionate sound.

"Yes Heir-sama! Leave that to me!"

Kenji chuckled as Spinner went into the room Compress was resting.

He then leaned back on the chair he was sitting on, exhaling slowly.

"What a day..."

"You're not kidding."

Kenji glanced in the direction to see Himiko moving closer.

She sat down beside him, as he felt her slide her hand into his pocket, putting the bullet she had scooped up before there.

"Wow, you totally sprang into action Kenji-kun! Like, wow, you stopped Spinner from being killed!"

"If it wasn't for you throwing that dagger at Chisaki, he could have taken Compress' arm all together."

"Even then, you're the one who did quite good medical work on him. I don't get it much myself, but it seems like he'll be at least in a better position than if you weren't there for him."

"Yeah...Chisaki surely is dangerous though."

"What are we going to do?"

Kenji wasn't sure.

Seeing what Chisaki could do, if that bullet had hit him, then he very well could have died by Chisaki.

He was glad though that he had been training with Gigantomachia, and that helped him fight faster, and stronger.

"Honestly, all we can do right now is try to make sure that these bullets aren't in Chisaki's hands. He could cause a lot of damage if they're made to the point that it could completely erase someone's Quirk. Either way, I have to go Himiko-chan, you gonna be okay?"

Himiko nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Though I'm pissed at Chisaki for what he did. Even though Compress can annoy me, attacking and insulting people like he did, even threatening to kill you for protecting your sister, a natural reaction, he clearly has a stick up his ass and is clearly has an ego, though he has to be smart to make those kind of bullets. If I have half the chance, I'm gonna stab him."

"Indeed, he's a strong smart egocentric man. I even saw that when his own man died, he didn't even bat an eyelid, nor did the man that jumped forward bat an eyelid either as he died. It was like he was ruling him with fear or admiration, possibly both."

"That's quite scary, someone willing to die just to protect an ass like him. Plus with him after your sister, I'm sure that he'll be trying something with her."

"I suppose you're right about that. We'll just have to make sure that she's alright. But first I have to make a stop. See you later, let me know if Mr Compress' condition changes, I'll come back and see what I can do."

"Right, see you later."

Kenji stood up, and began walking away while Himiko watched him keenly, seeing what he was going to do next.

She thought about Eri, and what Chisaki had done to her, and now that he was after Irina, she knew that it probably was quite personal for Kenji to take down Chisaki. She just hoped that nothing bad was going to happen.

* * *

Kenji went back towards Sir Nighteye's office. Even though it was dark, he still had to go and see Sir Nighteye.

Walking through the halls of his office, Kenji went up the flight of stairs, arriving at the doors, and knocked, before entering on the permission of Sir Nighteye.

"I got your message, what was so important?"

Kenji produced the red bullet, and showed it to Sir Nighteye.

"This, Sir-sensei."

Nighteye overlooked the bullet shaped red thing before him, examining it with his eyes keenly.

"That is?"

"It's something that had the ability to stop someone's Quirk. I recovered it from Chisaki's group."

Sir Nighteye's eyes widened, looking closer at the bullet itself.

"It had the ability to stop someone's Quirk?"

Nighteye was quite astonished.

To think that Chisaki had the ability to take someone's Quirk away from them.

"Yes, that's right. I saw it working before my eyes. When I was walking home after leaving Mirio-senpai's side, I felt him in the area, but when I was going to contact the Hero's, I saw him attacking innocents, so I tried to intervene to protect them. He shot at me with that, I managed to dodge out of the way, but saw it hit one of his men, and his Quirk stopped functioning."

Kenji knew he couldn't reveal he was with the League just yet since he still had to find the location of Hajime and Aki, so came up with a plausible explanation, and also recalled seeing with Tomura a few nights ago about Chisaki taking innocents, and thugs off the streets for some reason, so decided to tell Sir Nighteye about it.

Sir Nighteye looked on wonderingly.

"So he was attacking innocents, for what purpose?"

Kenji shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Sir-sensei, it seemed as if he was trying to take them or something. But that weaponizing Eri-chan's blood thing you thought about...could it be possible for her Quirk, Rewind, to rewind a Quirk out of existence? I've seen her Quirk in action before, and seeing her power healing peoples wounds, but then bringing back previous injuries as well, her power could theoretically rewind a Quirk to a point before it existed, right? If modified the right way."

Sir Nighteye put his fingers together, and thought about it deeply.

"It's certainly possible, her Quirk is quite strong and rare. We don't have much information on it. I'll have your Mother analyse the bullet to see if it did in fact come from Eri, and if it did, then this got a lot more complicated. If he's able to do that, then it is more imperative that we put s stop to Chisaki, while discovering the extent these bullets take peoples Quirks away. I'm sure your Mother could handle that. Thanks to this Mikami, we're getting closer to capturing Chisaki, we can officially take him down for what he's been doing. Good work Mikami, I knew it was the right decision to add you."

Kenji chuckled awkwardly.

"It was just a case of the right time right place kind of scenario Sensei."

"Even then, you had the ingenuity to recover the bullet, people might not have thought that rationally under extreme circumstances such as that. Either way, you're dismissed, I'll have a car drive you home for your safety."

"A-Ah, thank you Sensei."

"Sensei...it sounds odd being called that."

"But since you've taken me on, aren't you my Sensei?"

Sir Nighteye showed the very small hints of a smile appearing on his face.

"I suppose so."

Kenji smiled softly, while thinking about Chisaki once more.

Hearing him still being after Irina, was very worrisome, and now that he had the ability to take away someone's Quirk.

As Sir Nighteye had said, it had indeed got quite complicated.

* * *

At another location, a Hero by the name of Mr Brave along with a few small time Hero's had just managed to stop a run of the mill mugging down a back alley, subduing the attempted robber as Mr Brave himself walked over to the victim who sat down on the ground, looking shocked.

"It's alright now Miss, you're going to be okay."

He assured the woman in the long coat, that hid her hair.

The woman's eyes met with the Hero's, and she smiled.

"The handsome Hero, saved me from the muggers."

The man blushed lightly at the kind and beautiful tone that the woman used.

"N-No problem ma'am, it's all in a Hero's duty."

The young woman let out a soft giggling.

"Yes, you Hero's are good people." The woman leaned upwards, and her gentle fingers brushed his face. "And your Quirk, I really like the way your hair is able to extend and harden, it's quite the useful ability."

"Haha, I'm not All Might or anything, but I like my power."

"Yes, so do I. So, if you don't mind, give me your power."

The woman's tone suddenly turned cold, his eyes meeting her black ones, and her smirk grew into a sadistic nature.

"What..."

Just as he was questioning it, he suddenly felt her fingers scratching his skin, deeper and deeper, drawing some blood.

He pulled back, as she threw off her coat, to reveal it being Yami, who gave a cute cold smile.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to be close to me?"

The man pulled back, as he took a few strands of his hair to defend himself, but Yami easily erupted Death fro her fingers, destroying the strands of hair, before edging closer and closer.

"G-Get back!"

He yelled, as a few of the other Hero's attempted to attack.

But with a single blast of Death, their bodies fell lifelessly to the ground, Mr Brave wasn't sure if they were alive or dead, all he could see was heavy wounds on their bodies.

"I've not been feeling quite like myself lately. But, you can help change that Mr Brave. With your Quirk, and my hair...I think it would be quite amazing, don't you think? Now come to me, Mr Brave...I've got a message I wanna give the Hero's, and you'll work for that just fine..."

The man's eyes turned horrified as Yami moved closer and closer, her hand extending for his face.

Her eyes displaying nothing other than her desire to capture the man before her, and right now, no one was there to help Mr Brave...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got a bit about what Daisuke is teaching both Shoto and Katsuki, more about teamwork, while also helping them develop their abilities. Even Sakura is helping out Kirishima doing something like that as Kenji was speaking with Tomura briefly, and then he came back, and learned about the interviews that are happening at U.A!**

 **Also Kenji and Mirio are building up a good friendship, learning more about the other, while Irina spent sometime with Kamui Woods who's recovering from what Yami did to him at Kamino.**

 **Then Kenji along with the League confronted Chisaki, who's still quite wanting to get Irina on his side, and is acting a bit more agitated due to Eri not being in his care, and in this, Mr Compress' arm was saved from being completely destroyed thanks to the combined efforts of Himiko and Kenji, while for those who might be new to the story or have forgotten and are confused about why Magne wasn't there, Magne was captured in the Forest Camp Training arc in this story so that's why Magne wasn't here, and Spinner instead was here, developing it seems a bit more of a friendship between Kenji and Spinner.**

 **Kenji gave the bullet to Sir Nighteye, and he's going to investigate it with Hikari with Kenji more determined than ever to put a stop to Chisaki for not only hunting his sister, but for hurting Eri in such ways and to give her peace of mind, and at the end, it seems Yami's gone after Mr Brave! What message she's going to send, we'll be seeing quite soon.**

 **Also, I'd like to say, thank you for everyone who's followed and favourite this year along with last year, and of course for the reviews as well! It's thanks to your support of the story inspires me to write, so I thought I'd thank you all now!**

 **Finally, Merry Christmas, and if I can't get a chapter out by next week which I'm gonna try, it will be the week after so in two weeks from today's date, then Happy New Year as well, and I hope you have a good Christmas, and see you in the new year, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	74. Interviews!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **StrikerTj; I'm glad you find it funny~ Not been feeling well, so it's slowed down my writing a bit, but here's the chapter.**

 **D N Works; Sort of yeah. Yeah, it's surprising alright. She doesn't, she's playing a part, and keeping up pretenses. Yeah, we'll have to wait and see about that. And thanks!**

 **Argo Devilian; Thanks glad you like the story, and I hope it gets better for you.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Haha, he surely is yeah. He wasn't no, she can be quite physically strong if she needs to be. He does yeah, Kenji and Mirio are becoming good friends. Yeah, he didn't want the power back then, and he wouldn't take it from Izuku either now. And yeah, he found out about All Might's possible death. Glad that you liked it, and yeah, it seems that he's very much after Irina alright. We'll have to see how it ends.**

 **KarmaChaos5; He surely did yeah, Daisuke doesn't hold back. In her way, Sakura is giving as much assistance as she could do. Yeah, it's gonna be a bit different than how it was in the episode, but there's gonna be a few interviews that's gonna play a bit of a role later down the line. He did yeah, Kenji can see a lot of potential within Izuku and shared as much with Sir Nighteye. Yup, he's not lost his arm here. She did yeah, we'll see more about why she attacked him in the future.**

 **Chiaki Forever; He is yeah, lets hope that he can! Haha, Sakura and her hammer, it might make future appearances. I am yeah, a little different to canon, and it'll carry over a bit into a future part of the story. He did yeah, he genuinely believes that Izuku is the right choice. Yup, Mirio and Kenji are becoming better friends. He didn't lose his arm here thanks to Kenji's intervention. It could do yeah, we'll see how it goes on. She is yeah, and making another move as well.**

 **Infinite Love 14; Thanks for the suggestions! She could join Fatgum, she'd fit in rather well with him.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Glad you liked the training. Sakura's helping him train. Mina's getting quite excited, and is gonna show some excitement this chapter. The interviews will be a bit different than how it was portrayed in the episode. It seems Nighteye has quite the thought process huh. Yup, he and Mirio are becoming quite good friends. He is yeah, Irina's gonna be helping him out. Kenji did yeah, it seems that he is quite knowledgeable about those things. We'll be seeing a final battle between them in the future. Maybe his arm will heal yeah. Yami's gonna be having some more fun in this chapter. It wont be Shin's ability. He'd want them to be friends yeah. They might be like that. He could be his son. That looks pretty cool. It's a canon fruit, that's all I can say, and one I think had quite a bit of potential. A sword wouldn't be so bad. The pokemon ideas look pretty good, I like Cynthia as well. Yeah they could be in the pairing. Mimikyu is nice, so yeah perhaps. I've not read the manga of pokemon and that does sound depressing. It would be cool if he encountered some of them. Those being his grandparents sounds good. No worries haha~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Interviews!**

Walking over to her leaders office, Chitose seemed to be a bit nervous about something.

She kept mumbling to herself, about doing something important, and when she bypassed Himiko who was whistling within the office, Himiko let out a small laugh.

"What's wrong with you anyway? You don't seem pleased."

Chitose's eyes shot for Himiko as she casually continued to whistle.

"If you must know, I'm going to be the one who is interviewing the Classes of U.A tomorrow. It is going to be a difficult task, I have to even make sure that the best of them are going to be represented. Alright?"

Himiko shrugged, so Chitose moved forward.

She went before Reaper, who was reading over a few reports.

"Sir, about tomorrow, I feel as if I'm going to be..."

"You're worried about, interviewing people? I thought that it was something you loved to do."

Chitose showed a wide smile, as Himiko rolled her eyes.

"Of course it is something I'm highly passionate about. I just want to make sure that I do a good job and have everyone involved is put into a good light. I've been asked to ask some questions, to reveal if there's anything going on in U.A, ever since the incident at Kamino with the kidnapping, the trust for U.A has declined in certain areas."

"Well, do what comes naturally to you. I'm sure you're going to do fine. The U.A's students will show you how well it is functioning."

The softer touch to his voice was something that she wasn't used to.

Of course Reaper was always kind to those in his group.

But ever since the coma he was in, it seemed as if he had allowed some of his barriers to come down and let a few more people close to him personally.

"Yes, I hope that I do. Haha, I'll even be interviewing your son. Is that alright with you?"

"I'm sure you'll be fair and not print anything negative about my son. So go wild."

Chitose showed a smile, and glanced to Himiko who raised an eyebrow.

"By the way, Himiko-chan, if you also wish to be interviewed, I'd like the love story between you and Kenji-kun. It could be a good way to give the article an even bigger hit than it already is going to be."

Himiko let out a small laugh.

"Yeah sure, I'm gonna tell you alright."

"You don't have to be like that Himiko-chan. All I wanted was the scoop. You're even keeping how you and Kenji-kun even met close to your chest, aren't you?"

"Naturally, that's for me and him to know about after all. It's our private little secret."

Chitose folded her arms.

"It would be nice to at least know what's going on."

"Do your research and when you find out something's, I might tell you the rest. Isn't that what a reporter does~? Finding out their own research? If I told you everything, then it wouldn't be fun for you. Right?"

Chitose thought that Himiko might have a point, though she didn't like the way that it was being spoken about.

But she ignored that for the moment and focused on what she had to do next, and that was to interview the school itself.

* * *

After the ordeal with Chisaki, and then seeing Nighteye being put behind him for the moment, Kenji returned to the dorms, he was suddenly shocked when he saw that people were rushing around the area as if they were getting ready for something.

He recalled that there was going to be some kind of reporter coming in the morning, he wasn't sure who that person was though and he honestly didn't really care all that much, he hadn't ever had a good rapport with the media in the first place.

While looking around, he saw that Sakura was getting into it, and was already practicing her interview skills along with Misaki, Momo and Mina were speaking about it together, Toru had gotten Tsuyu quite excited about it, even Naoto seemed to be happy about it though Kenji wasn't sure if he was going to be interviewed about it or not.

Eventually, he saw Izuku sitting by himself, so he strolled forward, and placed himself down next to him.

"Hey, Deku-kun."

"Hey, Ken-kun! I-I got a call from Sir Nighteye today! I was so surprised, I thought that it was a prank at first, but when I found out that it was real, I became so happy!"

Kenji smiled softly, glad that Nighteye had at least considered doing a good thing.

"Is that so? Then I guess you're seeing him soon."

Izuku inclined his neck in agreement.

"Yes, that's right. Thank you Ken-kun, Sir Nighteye said that you recommended me strongly."

Kenji scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Well...something like that. I just thought that you'd have the best kind of opportunity."

Kenji didn't want to reveal all, he didn't know how he'd break the news about All Might to Izuku. Since Izuku was someone that cared a lot for All Might, he was his Hero, hearing the news of his death was going to be quite difficult for him.

"Either way, thank you Ken-kun. If all goes well, we'll be working together!"

"Haha, I'm sure you and Sir-sensei will have a lot to bond over, he does seem to really be a fan of All Might, and his office is decorated with the stuff that you also have in your room. Since I'm going tomorrow with Mirio-senpai, how about we go together?"

Izuku blushed with slight embarrassment that he did indeed have a lot of things in his room that were All Might centric, and if Sir Nighteye also had the same thing, then he thought that they'd probably would get on rather well.

"Y-Yes, I wouldn't mind that! Lets go together!"

Kenji chortled happily as Izuku seemed to be quite excited.

He then noticed that more of the students were going quite wild.

"They seem to be in high spirits."

Kenji brought up to Izuku who chuckled awkwardly.

"It's the person that's going to be interviewing us. It seems that everyone wishes to be interviewed. Except for one person though." Kenji raised an eyebrow, as Izuku pointed to the corner, and saw Katsuki frowning, with Eri sat down beside her. "Kacchan said that it's completely useless to be interviewed."

"Aah, I see. Kacchan might not like it after all~"

Izuku let out a small laugh while Kenji saw how the other students seemed to be so happy.

Kenji let out an awkward laugh, and then bowed his head.

"I'll go and speak to her."

Kenji parted ways with Izuku, and got beside Katsuki.

"Ken-chan's back!"

"Hey Eri-chan~" Eri showed a wide smile and held onto Kenji's hand as he greeted her kindly, sitting down beside Katsuki. "What's wrong Kacchan?"

"Being interviewed, these morons are getting too hyper about it. I mean, why is it so damn important anyway? What is it going to achieve, really?"

"I don't know, I'm not overly keen on it myself. But it does sound quite intriguing, doesn't it? If nothing else, it could be a fun distraction from everything going on right now. Perhaps you'll become even more popular with this article huh~?"

Katsuki's face raised curiously.

"Hmmm...perhaps you're right. I guess it wouldn't be so bad to be interviewed."

Kenji gave a small smile, lightly kissing her on the cheek which made her smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sir Nighteye arrived at the place Hikari currently was, at the hospital, and had the bullet within his pocket for her to analyse. Glancing towards him as she seemingly was working on something important, she ushered him inside.

"Sir-chan, did you bring it?"

Sir Nighteye inclined his neck, producing the bullet within his palm.

"Here, this is the bullet."

Hikari took the red bullet, and held it out in her opened palm.

"The red colour of it makes me think that your theory of the bullet being the blood of an individual might not be impossible. Though it could also be an aesthetic choice."

"Either way, will you be able to analyse it?"

Hikari nodded her head slowly.

"Yes, I should be able to do a complete analysis by tomorrow evening, and see what components are used to make this bullet. I also have a trace of Eri-chan's DNA on file, so I should be able to tell you if it came from Eri-chan."

"Thank you, Hikari-chan. I can always count on you for assistance."

Hikari waved her hand.

"Not at all. Though you were vague on how you retrieved this bullet. You didn't do anything dangerous, did you?"

Nighteye shook his head.

"It was your son that retrieved it, Kenji."

"Kenji...was he hurt? Is he okay?"

Hikari tried to keep her panic low.

Of course she always would be worried about her son, though she had to learn to let things go a little bit so she didn't become someone lost in their worry for their kids.

"Yes, he's physically fine. He's more of a help than I thought he might be, with the evidence piling up, it will only be a matter of time before we capture Overhaul."

"Yes..."

Nighteye noticed that she had a chance of voice when she seemed to be distant.

"Is something the matter?"

"No...not with me. It's just, if this truly is Eri-chan's blood, then I can't even imagine how Overhaul got it...no, I already have a very good idea, I've seen that little girls arms before, and what he's probably done to her."

"Yes, that's why it is imperative that we stop him."

Hikari inclined her head.

"Yes, it is to make sure that girl doesn't have anymore nightmares. But I also heard about you taking Izuku-kun, even inviting him to see if he can join your agency. What happened there? I thought you'd never take him on."

"...Your son convinced me that I shouldn't judge him without seeing his abilities before my eyes, and reminded me about All Might also not possessing a Quirk once upon a time and became the greatest Hero. I should at least see the kid that inherited the power."

Hikari gently smiled at the man before her.

"Yes, he might surprise you yet. That young man definitely has a good heart, though he is kind of reckless sometimes, but he got that from All Might hehehe~"

"Heh...yes, I'm sure that he probably would be. I'll see what he can do and judge it for myself. If you could tell me the contents of that bullet, then I'd be grateful."

"Of course, leave it to me."

Sir bowed his head, and walked off, leaving Hikari to study the bullet.

* * *

The next day, Chitose arrived at the dorms, being escorted by Aizawa who wasn't exactly thrilled by a reporter being there, but he knew that it was going to be a good things for the kids, so he went along with it while explaining about her appearance, to the classes that had gathered, even Class 1B and Shinso's class gathered, even Irina was stood together with Tokoyami.

Kenji was surprised to see that it was Chitose that had been the one who was interviewing them. Since he had been interviewed by her in the past, he was quite happy that she was the one who was going to be interviewing him again if he was to be interviewed again.

"This woman is called Chitose Kizuki, she's from Shoowayasha Publishing, and she's going to be interviewing you separately." His eyes went to Chitose, who smiled gently. "If you don't feel like being interviewed, then you can reject the interview right away. This is to show your parents and guardians that you're doing well in the dorms, along with other things of personal interest."

He gestured to Chitose who showed a cute smile, with Mineta in the background announcing "Yes! A woman!" while Katsuki glanced towards him, silencing him with a stare.

Chitose moved forward.

"As you know, I'm here to do an article on you guys, how you're settling in, just pretend that I'm not here, do whatever you'd do during the day. Though I have some people I'd like to interview, so if you'd please answer my questions, then I'd be grateful." The classes didn't seem that bothered, and just nodded slowly. "Great! Then, what would you be doing at this time?"

"We'd be having breakfast right now."

Kenji answered since he was the Class President, and Iida kept jabbing him forward.

"Aah, breakfast huh. Most important meal of the day they say. So please go and down that, I'll just be taking some pictures. Act natural...ooh yes, I'd also like to speak to Katsuki Bakugo-san first of all."

"Why her?!" Mina snapped, but then became fearful when Katsuki glared at her. "I-I mean, w-we'll be getting interviewed eventually, right?"

"Of course~ I just wish to start with her, due to her coming second in the Sports Festival among other reasons."

"By that logic, wouldn't you want to speak to Kenji-kun first? Since he came first."

Shoto added, but Chitose wagged her finger.

"I'll be coming to him in time. For now, if you would, Bakugo-san?"

"Whatever."

Katsuki was led away by Chitose, while Kenji and the others watched on.

* * *

They went into a private area, and Chitose began asking a few interviewing questions about her life at the dorm, and other things of that nature, the normal, at least that's what Katsuki thought anyway.

But then she was surprised by one of the questions that Chitose had.

"Now, your love story with Kenji-kun is-"

"Our love story?"

Chitose nodded slowly.

"Of course, I've been reading various things about your and Kenji-kun's relationship."

Katsuki folded her arms excitedly.

"Is that so?"

"Everyone's been curious about how you've begun to show calmer expressions since the incident with the Sludge Villain over a year ago. That's when you first met, Kenji-kun, is that right?" Katsuki paused for a brief moment, before nodding. "Is that where the romance began? Did you fall in love at first sight?"

"Nothing so damn cheesy. Seriously, when we first met, we were within an alleyway, and he was asking if I had seen All Might for some reason. Then we met later that day and he saved me from the sludge Villain, nearly getting himself killed as a result. And then together, we kicked some sludge Villain ass."

Chitose let out a squealing sound.

"How exciting, he was already going to sacrifice himself for you. Did he fall for you at first sight?"

Katsuki raised an eyebrow.

"You'd have to ask him that."

"Yes, I probably would. So tell me, when did you both become aware of the others growing feelings?"

"Is this what readers really want to know? It doesn't seem so important to me."

Chitose nodded strongly.

"Who doesn't love a good love story?"

Katsuki sighed, remembering what Kenji said about cooperating so she went along with it, and thought about it.

"Alright fine, though if you try and paint Ken in a negative way, I'll find you and kill you myself! Got it Smurf!?"

Chitose didn't even seem bothered by the threat, though did question if Katsuki just called her a Smurf.

"Splendid! Then lets continue!"

Chitose continued to interview Katsuki for a good while, and asked various questions along with getting a bit on Kenji and Katsuki's love story.

* * *

Once it was finished, Chitose came out of the room with Katsuki. Katsuki walked over to Kenji and sat down on his lap, while Chitose snapped a picture of them doing just that, and murmured "Big scoop." something Kenji raised an eyebrow about.

"What did she ask Bakugo?!"

Mina suddenly burst out, Katsuki shot her a glare and caused her to back down slightly.

"That's my business alien. But if you must know, beyond asking questions about the living conditions of the dorm, she spoke about my, and Ken's epic love story."

Kenji gave her a curious look.

"Our...epic love story?"

"Yeah, because our love story is epic Ken! Much better than Minion and Deku's! I mean, they haven't even confessed to one another yet while we're in a healthy functional relationship!"

Both Izuku and Ochaco let out spit takes when Katsuki yelled that out.

"K-Kacchan! W-Why are you yelling that out!?"

Izuku blushed brightly as he said it, Ochaco looked absolutely stunned.

Katsuki huffed, and folded her arms.

"Because I want to, and it's true."

Izuku wasn't exactly sure what to say to that.

But then Kenji finished off his breakfast, and turned to Izuku.

"I got a message from Sir, we should be going soon. Mirio-senpai said he'd wait for us at the gates."

"R-Right, then I'll be ready in a minute!"

Izuku quickly finished off his food, and went to get ready while Kenji said his goodbyes to the others in the dorm.

As he did that, Chitose brought Shoto along with her next.

* * *

Going into a private room, Shoto sat down with a stoic expression on her face.

"I can refuse to answer any question, correct?"

"Correct. Now, lets get into it."

Chitose tried asking a few questions about how she was getting on during the school hours, but Shoto merely just spoke one or two worded answers. Even Chitose was surprised by how she was being so quiet. Even when she tried to bring up Endeavour, it was as if Shoto wasn't going to answer at all.

Shoto then saw Chitose let out a breath, and tried a different tactic.

"Now during the Sports Festival, it seemed as if both you and Kenji-kun came over some of your personal trauma."

"That is nothing to do with your article."

Shoto pointed out, Chitose winced.

"Y-Yes, you have a point. However, I thought readers might want to know..."

"Kenji-kun and I my relationship is our private business."

Chitose looked disheartened by what was being said.

"Oh...alright then, I thought since Bakugo-san also spoke about hers with Kenji-kun..."

Shoto curiously raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so…?"

Shoto began thinking about Katsuki, and what she had said to Chitose about Kenji.

"Yes, she said that her and Kenji-kun had the best relationship."

Shoto shook her head immediately.

"Kenji-kun and I have the best relationship."

Chitose raised an eyebrow happily.

"I see, so you both are involved with Kenji-kun."

"That is correct, Kenji-kun and I started our relationship during the Battle Trial, and he helped me begin to understand my own feelings. It grew as we went through the tournament. Though I wont say about the reasons as that is private, but suffice to say, Kenji-kun is currently helping me with my feelings."

Chitose curiously looked on, as Shoto said that.

"That's quite interesting. The public would like to know these things. Ever since the incident at Kamino, it seems that the public have begun being split on Kenji-kun as a person. Before, it seemed to be negative all the way, but now, there are more and more people for him after seeing that he managed to save All Might, and Reaper, from that scary Villain."

"Yes, but that's not for me to comment on, as I already was aware the lengths Kenji-kun would go for someone. He would even sacrifice himself...like he almost has done a few times before."

Chitose could feel the intense feelings behind Shoto's words.

It did seem like she cared quite a bit about Kenji.

* * *

After Shoto, Nejire came bouncing into the room, and sat down super excitedly.

"Wow, being interviewed huh~? So, Chitose-chan, what's your favourite colour?"

"Well-"

"Ooh! Is it purple? I like blue myself, like my hair~ Though white is a lovely colour, it reminds me of Irina-chan and Kenji-kun's hair~"

Chitose gave a light hearted smile.

"That's great, now to do with the dorms-"

"Ooh, I love the dorm, it's so much fun! I get to spend it with my two fav people! Irina-chan and Kenji-kun! They're both so cuddly, I could hug them forever, and still want even more! Irina-chan and I are even building a team together, and we'll be making our first appearance rather soon! Haha, she's a bit nervous, but I'm so excited~ Then when Kenji-kun graduates, we'll be working together a lot, it just feels so good!"

Chitose was silent, as Nejire rambled on more and more.

If nothing else, she enjoyed Nejire's spirit and her enthusiasm.

"R-Right, so you're having fun here then."

Nejire hopped in place, nodding again and again.

"Yes! It's really great! So, Chitose-chan, who do you admire?"

"Admire huh? Well, I guess that would have to be..." She paused, seeing Nejire leaning forward curiously. "W-Wait, I'm supposed to be interviewing you, not the other way around!"

Nejire let out a little laugh.

"But, I could see you're also enjoying being questioned~"

Chitose let out a bit of nervous laughter.

It seemed that Nejire could truly speak with the best of them, and was endlessly curious about everything.

* * *

After Nejire, it was Toru who came in after being called in by Chitose.

But, since she was invisible, Chitose couldn't see her, and Toru had neglected to put on any clothes, so Chitose thought that she was alone.

"When is she going to come…?"

Chitose murmured, looking around the room.

She looked at her watch for the time.

For a minute or so, Chitose was waiting for Toru to come, looking at the door, and then thought about going to call for her once more.

"Are we not going to talk?"

Chitose jumped at the voice, realizing that Toru was there after all.

"S-So, you're here…"

"Haha, sorry, it seems I've forgotten my clothes~"

Chitose smiled awkwardly.

"Right...so, does that kind of mishap happen a lot? Do you often find yourself without clothing?"

Toru let out a small laughing sound, and dodged the question.

"So, what are we going to be talking about~?"

"Just dorm life, and how you're getting along. A good quote would be nice."

"A good quote...huh...I'm not dead! How about that? People often confuse me for being deceased, so I thought that would be pretty good~"

Chitose mused about it, then let out a soft laugh.

"Huh...yeah, that doesn't sound so bad. So people think you're deceased huh?"

"Well, it's mostly Bakugo-san who does it to have a joke with me, so I thought that it would be rather amusing if that was my quote!"

Chitose let out a small laugh.

"Sounds good to me. Now more about your time in the dorms..."

Chitose continued speaking to Toru for a little while, and learned a bit about her.

* * *

Next, Mina was called into a private area with Chitose, and she grinned from ear to ear, she had been waiting for this.

"Soooooo, what are we gonna be talking about huh~? I've got lots of stories to tell~"

Chitose chuckled lightly.

"This is mostly just asking about your experiences in the dorms and if you're settling in well."

Mina stuck out her tongue with a slight sad expression.

"Is that all? I brought my notes about different things happening in the dorms, like the love lives of everyone, and the current dynamics of the dorms. I've got it all!"

Chitose let out a small laugh.

"It isn't really about love, though it's nice to hear about these things."

"Exactly! So, lets begin with...hmmm, right, lets begin with Kirishima-kun and Sakura-chan. Those two are like giving off hints that they like one another, but it doesn't seem concrete yet, so I'm not sure about them. Then there's Ochaco-chan and Midoriya-kun, rumours have it that they're gonna confess to one another real soon~ Then there's Irina-chan and Tokoyami-kun, they've been dating for a while it seems, I saw them the other day kissing, though Tokoyami-kun seemed embarrassed when we found him. Then there's Kenji-kun….aaah, that's gonna take a while, there's a good few relationship dynamics there. Bakugo-san said that she's like the alpha of the harem, though Shoto-chan often argues that it's her, we all just like being happy together, I'm not really bothered myself who's the alpha or whatever, Kenji-kun spends a lot of time with all of us anyway~ Though the more aggressive members are like Mei-chan~ Ooh, Momo-chan and Itsuka-chan also have like romantic rival vibes going on~ Then there's Jiro-chan, she's so totes afraid of Shiozaki-chan and called her an assassin!"

Chitose drunk in the information from Mina, and let out a hearty laugh.

"Ooh my, there's a few romances in U.A it seems~"

Mina grinned, showing her two thumbs excitedly.

"Yup, it can be pretty hard, but I've kept records~"

"It seems you're dedicated."

Mina rubbed her shirt with a smile on her face.

"Ooh yeah, someone has to be~"

Mina let out small laughs as did Chitose, it seemed like the two got on quite well, and spoke for a good long while together.

* * *

The next was Mei and Misaki. Misaki glanced at Mei who grinned wildly to her worry.

"Are you okay…?"

Misaki asked Mei who continued to grin.

"I'm fine yeah~"

Chitose gave an odd look, and then shook her head.

"Anyway, we should be getting to the interview. Though, it seems you...Misaki-chan, you don't go here, do you?"

"No, I am currently deciding if I should join next year, since I'll be of age to join U.A, and if I should become a Hero. Though my Dad believes I'd be a good doctor. Perhaps I'll follow in my Grandmother's steps, and become both."

Mei gave a curious look.

"Your Grandma is a doctor, is she?"

Misaki inclined her head.

"Yes, that's correct."

Mei stroked her chin with intrigue.

"Hmmm, I see..."

Mei seemed to be slightly suspicious while Misaki coughed into her hand.

"Y-Yes, so you want to know about our lives in U.A?"

"That's right. Just how you're settling in, among other things..."

Misaki leaned forward to Chitose with a timid smile.

"I do know one thing about U.A."

Chitose became intrigued.

"Is that so? What's that then?"

"There's a boy here, who I'm convinced likes stripping."

"Kenji-kun does do that a lot yeah~"

Mei laughed out, but Misaki shook her head.

"I-I was talking about T-Togata-san, not….Kenji-san!"

"Hahaha, ooh yeah, I heard about that. You fainted when seeing his thing, didn't you?"

Misaki felt her face burn red, nodding a single time.

"O-Of course, it was t-there out in the open...a-and I haven't s-seen a boy like that before...i-it was overwhelming..."

"I can see why it would be, my own experience was seeing Kenji-kun's for the first time and that definitely was a...big moment in my life, an awakening if you will. Yeah, that was an amazing experience for me personally~ Speaking of, I should probably take his measurements again for the future in case he needs a new Hero's costume..."

Misaki pointed at Mei accusingly.

"W-What are your intentions with my Da….with Kenji-san!?"

Mei gave off a dirty laugh.

"Ooh, I've got a lot of intentions, and I want to explore, every...detail of his form. From head to toe...and especially hips..."

Mei began to blush deeply at the end, her eyes becoming hazy.

Misaki looked stunned while Chitose gave off awkward laughs.

"T-That's..."

"Hahaha, don't worry about it little...cousin of Kenji-kun's~ We'll be exploring everything about one another, and my Quirk, Zoom, allows me to help that. Though when zooming in on his crotch, I don't have to zoom very far to see his..."

"Lalalalalala! I-I can't hear you!"

Misaki covered her ears, and let out loud noises as Mei continued to laugh.

Chitose smiled awkwardly, and could see that Mei definitely was a very forward kind of woman.

* * *

While that was happening, Kenji, Mirio and Izuku arrived at Sir Nighteye's office, with Kenji announcing "This is it, Deku-kun. Sir Nighteye-sans agency." but when he looked to Izuku, he saw that he was frozen stiff with no expression other than worry on his face.

Mirio glances at Kenji who offers an awkward smile.

"Is he like this a lot?"

Kenji lightly pats Izuku's head, seemingly bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Deku-kun can get overwhelmed sometimes, but he'll be alright in a few seconds."

Mirio nodded with an "I see." and opened the doors. They walked inside, and made it to a flight of stairs, going up said stairs while continuing to converse about their current mission to do with Overhaul, Mirio directed towards Kenji a beaming smile.

"Also, I heard from Sir that you helped the investigation!"

Izuku turned to Kenji curiously.

"You did Ken-kun? What did you do?"

Kenji scratched his cheek.

"No big deal, I just recovered a bullet from our enemy Overhaul's group, when I saw him last night."

"You didn't say anything at all."

"Investigation, I can't even tell Kacchan and the others about it. I've had to keep quiet, but since you're here, and more than likely going to be joining, we can talk about it now, which I must say is a relief, I don't really like not speaking to you about it, since we always share what's going on with one another."

Izuku felt the same way. Since they had become friends, they always shared a lot together, no matter what it was. Izuku was one of the first to know about Kenji being connected to All For One, a secret still many didn't know about, and Kenji knew about things happening with One For All, among other things with Izuku. They just had that kind of relationship, and if it was him who had to keep the secret, then Izuku would feel like Kenji did, and now would feel some relief.

"A-Ah, yes, that makes sense. So you fought him again?"

Kenji tilted his hand sideways.

"Small skirmish between us, nothing too major. He shot at me, and I managed to dodge it just in time. My Mother currently is working on the bullet and seeing what it is made out of. While she's doing that, Mirio-senpai and I are going to go and investigate the area I saw Chisaki, and see if we can pick up any clues about it."

"A-And while you're doing that?"

"You'll be trying to appease Sir."

Mirio confirmed it, while Izuku let out some nervous laughter.

"Hahaha...I-I heard he's quite strict, so it is going to be difficult...isn't it?"

"Oh yes, he's very strict. Though the key to winning him over is, making him laugh."

Izuku's face went white, as Kenji nodded.

"Apparently, he already accepted me due to my Mother showing him something...embarrassing." Izuku raised an eyebrow. "I'm not gonna share what it was...it's rather embarrassing, ask my Mom about it."

Kenji gave an awkward smile as they continued on.

"Anyway, that's all we can say. He seems to hold humour in high regard, perhaps it is for irony or something. Anyway, I'm sure that you'll do quite well, Kenji-kun here couldn't help but sing your praises when we speak about you."

Mirio casually said it.

Izuku turned towards Kenji, who shyly looked towards the right.

"I-I just think you'd be really good here, that's all."

Izuku accepted that with a praising smile on his face, glad that he had a friend like Kenji.

But then they made it to the office.

"Here we are. If you want to get stronger, then walk on through."

"Right!"

Izuku said with a strong face, and moved to the door.

Izuku had quite a few expectations, he thought that this was going to be a place full of serious stuff...

Upon entering his office, they see Bubble Girl, tied to a machine, and being tickled, while Sir watches on, Izuku looked horrified by it, though Kenji and Mirio seemed to be used to it, and just chuckled awkwardly at the other.

"W-What kind of place is this?!"

Izuku let out, while Bubble Girl continued to laugh her head off.

He then turned to Kenji curiously.

"K-Ken-kun...w-what's going on?"

Kenji tilted his neck left and right.

"Well, I guess that she failed to make him laugh. He sometimes does this. He tried it with me once, but I unintentionally released Death, and destroyed the machine by mistake. So I just try and make him laugh when I can."

Izuku looked on with wide eyes.

He couldn't quite believe that this was happening.

He didn't know what kind of place this was.

Sir Nighteye then turned his intense stare onto Izuku who froze stiff.

Kenji and Mirio look to one another, before looking at Izuku.

Izuku looked on with a worried expression…

But then remembered what Kenji and Mirio said, and having decided to do his best, he pulled a face that looked like All Might's, and said with a voice like All Might "Hello I'm Izuku Midoriya!" while Kenji and Mirio both froze at the sight before them.

"Ooh God..."

Kenji murmured, seeing the reaction of Nighteye.

Izuku turned to Kenji with a thumbs up, believing he did well.

But Kenji looked to Mirio who stayed silent.

Nighteye pulled forward, not looking thrilled.

"What is this? Are you trying to ridicule All Might?"

Izuku felt as if lightning had just hit him, and he didn't move a single inch.

Kenji placed a hand over his mouth, muttering "Deku-kun...please take off the All Might face, he isn't amused..." seeing Sir becoming increasingly aggitated, Izuku let out a panicked sound, and dropped his All Might face, something that Mirio thought was probably best right now.

Sir walked over to Izuku, and pulled on his face.

"Your face didn't resemble All Might's in a good way. The measurements were all wrong. His crows feet weren't as large as the ones you had made, either now, or back in the past." Izuku looked around and saw that indeed, Sir was someone that cherished All Might quite a bit. "So, this is the boy you told me about, Mikami?"

Kenji nodded strongly.

"Y-Yes, he thought that it would make you laugh...Sir, he didn't mean to offend All Might or anything like that."

Nighteye looked Izuku up and down, while Mirio took a gulp.

"That might be the case, but it wasn't what I was looking for. I didn't find it funny in the least, I thought it was more insulting."

He then turned away as Izuku announced something shocking.

"The face I was making, wasn't from the Silver Age, or the current All Might, it was from the incident with the vinegar river." Sir paused as Izuku continued. "The boy that had the Quirk to change the properties of water into vinegar, and All Might jumped into the river to save him. Though most don't talk about it due to no Villain's being involved, his face looked slightly different from after, due to the vinegar getting in All Might's eyes. That smile, those narrowed eyes, that's the face that I was mimicking."

Kenji smiled slightly at the sight of Izuku doing that.

And he also saw that Sir seemed to be impressed.

" _All Might fanboys till the end. If you can't make him laugh, bond over All Might, it seems to be working for you, Deku-kun._ "

He thought to himself, while helping Mirio get Bubble Girl down from her binds.

"I know this rescue, it was before I joined him. And it isn't talked about much, only briefly mentioned on the television special, titled 'A Look Back'."

Izuku became more excited, his fists thrusting up and down.

"Yes, I love that special so much! I just love the response he gave after saving the kid he rescued!"

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, my skin feels ten years younger."

Izuku nodded strongly.

"Yes, that's it! It was the perfect one liner!"

They continued to speak, while Mirio showed a thumbs up to Kenji.

"It seems to be working Kenji-kun."

"Yes...I think that it is working out quite well."

Sir glanced towards Kenji, who stiffened slightly.

"Mirio, Bubble Girl, leave for a moment, if you would."

""Sir yes Sir.""

"With more vigour."

They both saluted Sir quickly and raised their voices.

""Sir yes Sir!""

With that, both Mirio and Bubble Girl left the room, leaving Kenji and Izuku alone with Sir Nighteye.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was Ochaco and Tsuyu who had been brought together. Sitting before Chitose, the elder woman began with her usual questions about how they'd be settling into the dorms, among other things of that nature.

"So, I've heard you both are good friends from your other friends?"

Tsuyu nodded.

"Ochaco-chan and I get along quite well ribbit."

"Haha, yes, Tsu-chan's quite good at making me feel good when I miss home."

"Though she always talks to Midoriya-chan about that ribbit."

Tsuyu revealed to Chitose who seemed to be fascinated.

"Ooh yes, Mina-san did mention about you and Midoriya-san..."

Ochaco's face turned bright red.

"N-No! Whatever she said, it isn't true!"

Ochaco didn't want anything to be told about her feelings to Izuku, she didn't want him to read about it.

Tsuyu raised an eyebrow.

"Ochaco-chan can be quite embarrassed, though I'm fine with speaking about my own relationship with Kenji-chan ribbit."

Chitose showed an intrigued look.

"It seems that I've been hearing a few stories about Kenji-kun and Midoriya-kun, those boys are quite influential aren't they?"

Ochaco poked her fingers together shyly.

"I admire his determination that's all. I mean...he tries so hard, and doesn't give up...I also want to do the same thing, he inspires me to try harder at being a Hero..."

Tsuyu nods and continues.

"Kenji-chan is the same for me. Even though people were against Kenji-chan, he still strove forward, and tried to help out those who needed it. Both Midoriya-chan and Kenji-chan have helped people positively through the school. Shinso-chan is an example, so is Iida-chan, among others."

Chitose seemed to be quite intrigued.

As she went through the interviews, she was finding out more than she thought that she would do, and it was quite fascinating.

* * *

After them it was Momo and Itsuka who was brought in together, with Naoto sitting beside Momo herself, and held onto her hand.

Momo glanced at Itsuka who did the same thing.

"Why are we being interviewed together?"

Asking Chitose curiously, she replied to both Momo, and Itsuka.

"I don't have much time here, so I thought that pairing off students would be best. So, how about telling me about the dorms?"

"Well, I'm not used to it myself, the space used to be an issue, but I've learned a few new techniques to help deal with smaller spaces."

Momo replied, with Itsuka smiling.

"Yes, I have to admit it was quite the transition due to being used to my home life, but with my friends here, and living near Mikami-kun is quite nice."

Momo's eyes went towards Itsuka, who stared back.

"Living near Ken-chan huh."

Itsuka raised an eyebrow as Chitose sat back.

"Yes, that's right. Mikami-kun and I have a nice relationship, being fellow class representatives, it's nice to converse with one another, and see what would be best to help out our classes."

Momo let out a small dignified breath.

"Yes, I suppose that's nice. Ken-chan and I have riveting conversations all the time, plus we're both helping Naoto-kun out with a variety of things. Isn't that right Naoto-kun?"

Naoto nodded his head shyly.

"I...I really like, Momo-san...she's really kind..."

Itsuka looked on with a kind expression on her face.

"Oh yes, I have heard you had a difficult time, I'm glad that you're getting along better."

"Yes, Naoto-kun quite likes me now, I help him along with Ken-chan with spellings, reading and other things." Momo glanced at Naoto and beamed towards him. "He's really smart, just like his Father, and very compassionate."

Itsuka's face was smiling, she was genuinely happy that Naoto was beginning to have a better life now than before. Though she didn't know everything, she knew enough

"Oh, I'm also going to Hikari-sensei's for my own Hero Work Studies. What about you Yaoyorozu-san?"

Momo looked flabbergasted.

"Y-You also?"

Itsuka's face turned white.

"You're going too?"

Momo nodded.

"I asked Hikari-sensei myself about it, and she agreed to take me on."

"Oh, she asked me yesterday if I wished to go. Since she's in the Top Ranking for Hero's, I couldn't deny the opportunity."

Momo and Itsuka smiled at one another, though Chitose could feel the slight tension in the room. Nothing too bad, it seemed to be a healthy rivalry between the two of them. And it seemed that they both cared about Naoto quite a bit, by the way that they were speaking to him.

Chitose snickered to herself, she thought it was rather amusing to get more details about their lives at the dorms.

* * *

After them, it was Ibara's turn, and she was sent in with Jiro. Jiro looked uncomfortable with Ibara, who cupped her hands together.

"So, this is just an interview, about how you're getting along and being able to interact with classmates."

Ibara, and Jiro glanced at the other, before Jiro stepped forward.

"I'm settling in rather well. I'm able to play some instruments, and sing...t-though I only do that when I'm alone. I'd be rather embarrassed to do it aloud."

"Haha, I see. It seems you're-"

"Is this a way to spread my message?"

Ibara began, Jiro looking fearful.

"Your message?"

Ibara nodded, pulling out a pamphlet, and handed it to Chitose.

Overlooking it, Chitose saw that it was a picture of Kenji that had written under it 'He has the answers.' but Chitose thought " _What are the questions?_ " in a slightly amused way, seeing that Ibara wasn't really causing any harm with her club.

"This is for my club. We gather, and speak about Mikami-sama. We converse, and also, we have tea, and biscuits in the shape of Mikami-sama's hair."

"I see...that's quite nice."

Ibara nodded seriously.

"So yes, use that pamphlet please. I wouldn't mind more members of the club. We converse on different days, but I always send an email to explain the days that we'll be meeting for that week. We also do charity drives."

"That's nice it seems that you're able to help others with your club."

"Yes. That, and also to gather information on any potential members for the harem, and make sure that they're not evil. Katsuki Bakugo-san also helps out with that, since she said, and I quote "Ken's been through too much, he doesn't need any horrible women in his life." so we have to make sure that he's protected from evil women's intentions."

"Assassin..."

Jiro murmured while trying to put distance between them, Ibara turned to her with a calm smile.

"I don't know why you called me an assassin, I'm only trying to spread the message of Mikami-sama to the masses and make sure that he's protected emotionally."

Jiro looked a little bit scared when Ibara showed her smile.

Chitose found it rather amusing, and got what she needed.

* * *

The next one to be sent in was Mineta, who was with Miki, Kenji's cousin from Shiketsu High. Miki smiled at Mineta, who held onto her hand.

Chitose looked on curiously.

"So..."

Chitose began, looking at Miki's uniform, who looked down also, and gave an awkward smile.

"Ooh, if you're wondering why I'm here, it's because this cute boy here asked me to come. Apparently, he needed my support, so I've come to support him."

Mineta gave a coy smile on his face.

"That's right, this is my girlfriend~"

Chitose kept smiling weakly, thinking " _In denial it seems._ " as Miki giggled.

"Isn't he so sweet? For someone so young to think that we're dating~"

Chitose let out a small laugh as well, with Mineta showing a humble expression on his face.

"So, about the dorms..."

"Ooh yeah! We all get on in the dorms. Though, I kinda wish that Miki-chan lived at the dorms so we could wake up together~"

Miki bent down and hugged him into her chest, causing his face to light.

"Awww, you're so precious. But I go to Shiketsu, so I can't..."

Mineta showed a grin, and pointed to Chitose.

"So, reporter babe, are you-"

"Thank you so much, I've gotten everything I need."

Mineta's face fell.

"B-But, we just started..."

Chitose smiled "Good day~", and left the room, with Mineta looking down.

Miki gently stroked his back.

"It's just because you're so helpful you helped her out so quickly Mineta-kun~"

"Y-Yeah! I guess you're right! So girlfriend of mine, shall we go and eat something~"

"Hahaha girlfriend of yours, so adorable~ Alright, we can go and eat together~"

Miki, believing Mineta to be a child, went along with it, and walked away with him.

* * *

Back with Kenji and Izuku, it seemed that the atmosphere was quite tense.

It could be cut with a knife it was that tense.

Nighteye turned towards the pair of them, as he sat down at his desk.

"Midoriya, I don't think you should have inherited the Quirk you wield."

Izuku's face dropped gradually.

Kenji went to protest, but he was stopped by a wave of Sir's hand.

"Honestly, I believe your friend is more suited to having that power than you are. He already had a powerful Quirk, with One For All, being the son of someone who All Might acknowledged to be just as powerful, maybe even more so, than he was, he would have been unrivalled."

Izuku looked disheartened, his eyes glancing towards Kenji who exhaled slowly.

"Sir Nighteye, I thought that we discussed this-"

"I'm merely voicing my opinion, Mikami. You, or Mirio, would have been finer choices in my eyes."

"But Sir, this isn't going to make a difference now, it's Izuku-kun who's got the power. It's his choice what he does with it, neither you or I have any sway in what happens with that, do we? Besides, he's come a long way since he first gained it, he was breaking bones left and right, and now, he's able to contend with Pro's in such a short amount of time."

Izuku felt touched that Kenji was defending him, even to someone as scary as Sir Nighteye.

"I realize that, but..."

"...I agree Sir Nighteye."

Kenji looked shocked that Izuku said that.

"Deku..."

"You, agree with me?"

Sir Nighteye genuinely was surprised by what was being said.

Izuku nodded without pause.

"I...I can understand it, with One For All, Ken-kun could have been unrivalled, and the same for Mirio-senpai. I know there are more worthy people than I am, but I'm going to do my best, no matter what. All Might chose to give it to me, I've worked so hard, I'm training all of the time to improve, I want to make him proud! I understand you don't want me to have the power...but, All Might chose me, and I'll do anything to prove that to you! I'll always do my best!"

Upon hearing his passionate words, Nighteye turned to Kenji.

"You're right, it seems like he can be quite passionate."

"Yes, and more Sir Nighteye. Please let him join us here, I think he'd learn a lot from you. He'll show you why All Might chose him Sir Nighteye."

Nighteye glanced at Izuku who looked on with a strong resolve.

He thought about everything that he had seen until now, how Kenji had defended him, and the points he had said before, and even now, along with Mirio even giving his blessing with Izuku being there, thinking he had potential.

"...Though I would have chosen differently, Mikami brought up an interesting point. I can either complain about something that can't be changed or I can take action and make sure you don't mess up. But don't misunderstand, I wont go easy on you."

"Y-Yes, I understand!"

"You'll also be expected to be here for six months, and you could fall behind your classmates. Of course you'll be paid for your services. And you'll also have to show me yourself why you're worthy of that power. Right now, I'm on the edge, and I don't know. But, I'll believe in Mikami right now and see what you can do." Sir Nighteye stuck out his hand. "The contract."

"A-Ah, yes!"

Izuku brought out the contract, and passed it off to Sir Nighteye.

Sir then brought out his seal, and placed it near the paper.

His eyes then went to Kenji.

"You're really this sure that he's worthy?"

Nighteye asked for confirmation, so Kenji gave it right away.

"As I said when we spoke last time, it's not me who decided, it was All Might. But in my personal opinion, Deku-kun here is the hardest working person I've ever met, he fails, and tries again, learning from mistakes and getting better, he puts himself on the line for others, he doesn't give up, he protects those who can't save themselves, I saw it myself with a boy called Kota-san, then he came to save me when I was captured by the League."

"If his best isn't good enough? Then what?"

Kenji looked towards Izuku and smiled.

"Then I'll be right beside him to support him, like my Father did All Might. Till the end. He's been a true friend to me, I'll also be the same right back and we'll fight side by side against any Villain."

Izuku's eyes began to get wet when Kenji said that, but he refused to cry right now.

Sir Nighteye blinked in surprise by what had been said, but he did understand what Kenji was saying, and stamped the seal on the contract Izuku had.

"I'm taking a chance on you Midoriya, don't mess it up."

Izuku wiped his eyes, nodding strongly.

"Y-Yes Sir! I wont let you down!"

"Good, then Mikami, you and Mirio will go and investigate the sight you were last night, along with a report about a situation that could have also involved Chisaki, and the League of Villains, we've secured the areas so any evidence you can find, alert me immediately. You both might be able to find something the police missed due to your abilities."

Kenji didn't stutter, inclining his neck.

"Yes Sir, leave it to us."

"Then, while you're doing that, I wish to see what capabilities Midoriya currently has, and he'll join tomorrow if you don't recover anything today." He picked up the seal, and twirled it within his fingers. "You have three minutes to take this from me, do whatever you like in here. I'll see for myself what you can do."

"R-Right!"

Kenji bowed his head once receiving the orders in paper form, and walked out as Izuku got ready.

Though he did wonder if he was going to use his Foresight power on Izuku.

Making it to Mirio outside of the room, he smiled happily.

"Sir's agreed to take him on."

Mirio let out a relieved breath.

"I wasn't sure at first since Sir didn't seem to into it, but it seems that Izuku-kun's won him over!"

"For now it seems, Izuku-kun is going to be tested on his capabilities, while you and I are to investigate some reports, and the location I saw Chisaki last night."

Kenji gave the paper to Mirio, reading it quickly, he inclined his neck.

"Alright then, lets get too it!"

Kenji and Mirio inclined their necks, and moved forward together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chitose was continuing her interviews, and this time it was Sakura, along with Kirishima. Sakura smiled happily as Kirishima looked towards her curiously.

"Ooh my, this is my first interview~"

Sakura said with a grin, Chitose also showed a grin.

"Then I'm glad to be your first haha~" Sakura showed a peace sign. "Then Sakura-chan, you're quite new to this school, aren't you?"

"Yes, I transferred right after the incident at Kamino to follow in my Papa's footsteps."

Chitose looked on with a kind smile.

"That sounds lovely. How are you settling in?"

"I'm doing quite well, I've made new lovely friends. Things have been hard at times, since I seem to be unaware of social normals, since I was raised in a la..." Kirishima prodded her side, so she chortled happily. "...I was raised in a isolated place and away from current technology."

"Ooh yes, that makes sense." Her eyes went towards Kirishima. "Kirishima-kun, it seems you've been a good friend to Sakura-chan here, a few people have said so."

Kirishima scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"W-Well, I guess that I am...she's really cool, and nice."

Chitose showed a wide smile.

"So, does that mean the rumours about your relationship is true?"

"R-Rumours?"

Kirishima gulped, with Sakura glancing towards Chitose.

"What do you mean, rumours?"

"Well, it seems that you've got a close relationship. Though I wont pry-"

"You mean dating!" Both Kirishima and Chitose did a spit take as Sakura let out a laugh. "Dating is something I've never thought about. All I cared about for a long time is my Papa's love for me along with my siblings safety, and now that I have my Papa's love, I feel the best kind of feelings all of the time. So, having a boyfriend hasn't even crossed my mind before."

"I see, that sounds lovely, Sakura-chan. I'm glad your Papa loves you."

Sakura inclined her neck strongly.

"Ooh yes, Papa loves me quite a lot, he loves all of his children~ Even Eri-chan though she's not his child~" Sakura turned to Kirishima curiously. "Have you thought about dating me before?"

Kirishima's face turned ghostly white at her sudden question.

"W-What?! N-No! Of course I haven't! E-Even if I did like you l-like that, your Dad is m-my friend...a-and I couldn't..."

Kirishima thought about it while Sakura just smiled.

Chitose listened to their conversation, and found it rather interesting, it did seem that Sakura and Kirishima had a nice friendship, though she wasn't truly sure if there was anything beyond that. From Sakura at least, she was content with just having her Father's love, and Kirishima wished to protect Sakura, which Chitose thought was rather nice.

* * *

Then the last interview that Chitose had was Irina along with Tokoyami together, with Eri sitting in on it with her sitting on Irina's lap. Irina glanced at Tokoyami, who looked back towards her, then towards Chitose.

"I don't really get it, why are we being interviewed together?"

"Just because I had heard that you both have a story to tell, that's all. Star crossed lovers, beginning as enemies, correct?"

Irina glanced at Tokoyami with a pained smile.

"Well...when I first met him, he was someone that I had to control for my...for someone that I was forced to work for. Then after that, we met up and...the conversation was rather interesting."

"She sung moon river to me while apologizing for her actions."

Irina looked shocked.

"You remember that?"

Tokoyami tried to remain as chuunibyou as he usually was, but Irina could see that there was some cracks in his facade.

"Of course, it was the first time I heard you sing."

Irina felt touched that he remembered that.

Though it was only a small thing, she thought it was the first time in a long time she had the chance to converse with someone that wasn't evil and to her, ir was good, and now to find out that Tokoyami remembered even that small detail, caused her to feel good deep inside of her chest.

Eri looked between them, and then towards Irina.

"Irina-chan, you really sung to him?"

"Yes, that's right. I thought it would be nice to do so."

Chitose squealed excitedly.

"How wonderful! Enemies, becoming lovers~"

Irina and Tokoyami blushed lightly at one another. Eri didn't really say anything, she was enjoying sitting in on the conversation.

"Yes...it could be said to be like that. Tokoyami-kun here is someone that has helped me out, he's a good support for myself and does everything he can to make my life easier, like I do his. So, I'm quite thrilled that I met him and controlled him...haha, that doesn't sound right. But you get what I mean, right?"

"I understand quite well. It is nice to know of your budding relationship. I must confess, I was also asked to interview a few students that...how to say this...I was asked about students like Shoto-san, or Kenji-kun, since they're both wildly known by the public."

"The questions were to get us to reveal a bit more about ourselves, right? The questions about love, and our interpersonal relationships was to reveal more about how we're really doing here, and not just an answer that would satisfy the media, right?"

Chitose didn't deny it.

"Correct. Talking about something you're fond of allows me to see any problems, and the public have been worried about U.A and their methods since the kidnapping incident with Kenji-kun so that's why I was here, to see if I can sniff out any hidden secrets."

From what Eri had heard, she wasn't liking it.

"...Are you bullying Ken-chan? Please don't bully Ken-chan, he's really kind, and he takes care of me...he even is helping me learn how to read, and to write...and to count...he looks after me...and buys me new things...I love Ken-chan..."

Chitose's face curled upwards, shaking her head.

"I'm not bullying him, I am finding out the truth, and you just told me everything I'd need to know about him. As I've spoke to you students, I've seen that despite your quirky personalities, you're all enjoying your time here, you're safe, and happy."

Irina nodded strongly.

"I know U.A have come under hard times since then, so I hope this article helps out with that, and yes, you're right. There's a lot of different personalities here, but we all get on, we have a good bond together, and I think living together like this will help build better relationships, and better Hero Teams."

Chitose was glad.

She was happy to see that the Hero students were truly going to be alright.

"Yes, that's quite beautiful. Though I must say, it seems that your brother has helped out those girls, it's quite fascinating really. Speaking to these girls, it seems that Kenji-kun has had quite a positive effect on their lives and vice versa. A boy that was called a Demon by the public, is helping people with their personal issues. That would surprise people who thought he was a monster, huh."

Irina could get that. Many people wouldn't believe that Kenji would be the kind of person he was.

"Naturally, my brother is able to do these things because he understands what it is like to be on the side where no one is there for you, and it feels as if the world is against you. He doesn't want those who he adores to be in a situation that's bad, or being depressed. It can be lonely, Kenji doesn't want anyone to feel like he did. He's very compassionate, and has great empathy for anyone that needs it. Though I'm his older sister, I'm inspired by him to do harder. People nowadays look at me the same way they looked at him, but he overcame that, and is still showing his strengths even now so that's what I wish to do."

Chitose smiled softly at the sight before her.

"I see, then I think I've gotten a good story after all for the future."

"And what's that then?"

Irina wondered, Chitose smiled gently.

"The story of a young man's rise from being the most hated in the world, to becoming a great Hero. One day, that story is going to be told to everyone, and to inspire those who haven't had the best start in life, that they can pursue what they wish, even with everyone against you. Thank you for helping me, Irina-chan, Eri-chan, and Tokoyami-kun."

Irina shook her head as Eri smiled, Tokoyami folded his arms, and nodded a single time.

"No, it's not a problem. Though, don't forget, many students here have a story." Her eyes went to Tokoyami and she smiled happily. "Everyone has something about them that's interesting, and each of the students here will one day be amazing Hero's. I'm not sure what you're going to do for your article, but I'm sure you'll think of something to write."

"Yes...I think I've gotten what I need now for an article. You kids at U.A, are doing just fine, and I'll be saying as much. I can't see any problems here. One day, you kids are going to make damn fine Hero's."

Irina smiled as did Chitose.

It seemed like Chitose came to an understanding after all, and was quite pleased.

* * *

Kenji and Mirio were tasked with searching the two areas for clues about Chisaki, or the battle of the League. Without giving things away, Kenji thought it would be best to go on evidence that they could see before their eyes.

"Some kind of battle went on here it seems."

Mirio observed, Kenji recalling the brief fight with Chisaki, and how he also had fought.

"Yes, the walls smashed, the ground has been turned into spikes. The League was supposed to be here with the Shie Hassaikai, right?" Mirio nodded. "I'm gonna guess that it didn't end quite well."

Mirio continued looking around, and noticed a clump of dust together, and bent down.

"The leader of the League...Tomura, his Quirk could reduce things to dust, correct?" Kenji nodded. "So I think your theory on them fighting is probably right. Whatever they came to discuss, didn't end well for them, but for us it did if they didn't form an alliance between them. But, who is this person that was dusted? Chisaki?"

"Hmmm, I couldn't tell you Senpai. Once a persons been turned to dust like that, even I couldn't tell you who it used to be. All they were, has simply been destroyed."

"Yes, that makes sense. Hmmm, still we've learned that they aren't working together, so that's a good..."

"Thing indeed, right?"

Both Kenji and Mirio turned towards the hole, and saw that Stain was stood there.

Both got into a fighting style, as Stain cocked an eyebrow upwards at the pair.

"Stain...what are you doing here?"

Kenji demanded, but the man waved his hand.

"Don't worry, I haven't come to kill anyone today. Actually, I was wondering what happened here myself. Did that brat Tomura get himself into trouble again? Though it seems that you're making more friends, Kenji-kun."

Kenji couldn't tell if he was playing or not.

He never could tell with Stain.

"What is it you're here for exactly? Showing yourself to us, you must have known it wouldn't end well for you."

Mirio demanded, while Kenji looked on.

"I came here to tell you something, Kenji-kun."

Kenji narrowed his eyebrows.

"And what's that then?"

"It's about a cooperation between your Granny, and Chisaki."

Kenji and Mirio glanced at one another, Mirio telling Kenji with his eyes to play along so he did just that.

"Why are they forming a cooperation? What does Yami wish from Chisaki?"

"That, I don't know. Perhaps he has something that she might want."

"What she might want...the bullets?"

Stain shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows what she's thinking. But, I do know that she's supporting him as he continues doing his little secret activities behind everyone's back. So it could be the bullets she's after, or something else entirely."

"Something else entirely..."

Kenji wondered as Stain let out a dark laugh.

"Well, I'm off. I saw what I needed to see, and said what I wanted to say."

Mirio couldn't let Stain leave, so turned to Kenji.

"No you wont! Kenji-kun!"

"Right!"

Kenji saw Mirio moving forward, so Kenji unleashed a massive wave of Death for Stain, who leapt up into the air to avoid it, but Mirio moved through the Death with his Quirk, allowing Mirio's feet to touch the ground so he didn't have to phase that part, then he leapt right at the surprised Stain.

"As if!"

Stain slashed at him without a moments pause even if he was surprised. Even Mirio was stunned by the speed of the slash that was sent towards him.

Thankfully, it went through Mirio's body, surprising Stain, who tried to pull backwards…

But suddenly felt a wall appearing behind him made of the earth.

"Shit..."

His eyes darted down to see Kenji raising up the earth with his Life and Death ability, and then raised three more walls at a good distance apart and the right thickness for both Mirio to use, and for Stain to not be able to escape out of.

"Got it Senpai!"

"Well done Kenji-kun, I've got this!" Mirio turned his attention to Stain who readied himself."This is the Mikami Togata Combo!"

Using Kenji's earth walls, Mirio could use his power at a super close range, using the repelling aspect to eject him out of the wall, and allowed Mirio to deliver a barrage of attacks, hitting his legs and arms, with so much force that Kenji thought that Stains limbs would at least be damaged if not outright broken.

Mirio then punched Stain downwards, and slammed him down into the earth, causing it to break a little bit.

Mirio gave Kenji a good smile as he landed on the ground, with Kenji returning it.

"It seems that our combo was a success!"

Mirio cheered, turning back to Stain.

Kenji went to reply happily...but saw that Stain was turning into a muddy substance, something Kenji recognized.

"Twice's Double..."

"A cloning Quirk. So that's not the real Stain..."

Kenji began thinking about Stain's words, and why he had come there exactly.

"But, he did confirm that Yami is working with Chisaki. I wonder though...is she just after the bullets? Or does Chisaki have something else that makes him more appealing to her? I want to say that even this was something that had a deeper meaning...Yami doesn't do things like this without a reason. Perhaps she's trying to throw us off from her true goal. Perhaps she doesn't even want anything from Chisaki, and is after something else but needs Chisaki to get the thing that she desires. And Stain himself, he isn't the type to drop cryptic warnings like that. He's always forthcoming with what he wants to share, he's never hid his intentions from me as far as I can remember."

"Hmmm...those are good points. You know her better than I do, but that does make sense to me. We should report this to Sir. Whatever she's after, she's clearly going to be supporting Chisaki, and if she is, then we'll need more support."

"Yes, Senpai."

Agreeing, Kenji and Mirio quickly contacted Sir Nighteye while they surveyed the area in case that Yami or Stain was still around.

But ultimately, they couldn't find anything.

* * *

Later on, Kenji and Izuku returned back to the dorms, while speaking about what happened during the day, walking in through the gates, and headed for the doors.

"How did the session with Sir come along Deku-kun?"

Izuku scratched the back of his head.

"I-I couldn't grab the seal in the end. Though I tried hard, his Quirk was able to help him dodge every move I made. Though he didn't say anything, he looked impressed that I didn't touch any of his posters, or All Might figurines as I ran and bounced off the walls."

"I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

Izuku hoped that was the case also.

"You also saw Stain's clone…?"

"Yes...I feel as if he was there to throw us off. I don't know why, but the way he chose to word his sentence's, it would make sense if he was trying to merely throw us off our game...but, I feel like he's leaving a massive hint, what Yami is truly after...working with Chisaki, I thought that she might simply be after those bullets, but I don't necessarily think that's all she's after. She might be deranged, but she's a smart woman. She doesn't do things without a reason..."

"We'll stop her eventually Ken-kun. Together, with even your brother and Mother, we could overcome her. She might be powerful but we still have a chance to win."

Kenji hoped that was the case.

He thought about it a little bit more, while Izuku recalled the words that Sir had said to him that day, about who the Quirk should have gone to, and it played on his mind, so he decided to voice his thoughts.

"Ken-kun, what Sir Nighteye said today...about my Quirk..."

Kenji knew where Izuku was going with it.

"Don't worry about it Deku-kun, you've come so far from when you first received the power. I know that it might sound harsh...but, I think the reasons why he is like that..."

Kenji remembered what happened with Sir Nighteye, and how he had told him about All Might's possible death in the future.

He wasn't sure how to speak about it with Izuku, and thought about perhaps having All Might speak with Izuku. He didn't want Izuku to not know, but he also knew that if it came from him, Izuku might be more worried than necessary and should come from All Might.

"Yes, perhaps I did. But what he said...if All Might had given you the Quirk, you'd be able to do much more than I can...if you didn't know it could go to me that day, if you never met me and All Might offered you the power...would you take it?"

Kenji was mildly surprised that Izuku was even asking it. He wondered if Sir Nighteye had gotten to him more than he had thought.

"Would I take it...I don't know. It definitely would be tempting, and I can get what Sir has been saying, but right now, I'm glad it went to you, Deku-kun. You're able to use it quite well. I'm sure if Mirio-senpai knew of the secret, he'd say the same thing. We wouldn't take it from you now, that's what you're hinting at, right?"

Izuku nodded in agreement.

"Yes...I was just thinking, I could give it to you..."

Kenji paused, when he felt someone close by.

He looked to the gates of the school, and knew who it was and that they were eavesdropping, so he began speaking.

"You can be better than All Might Deku-kun, you taught me that I could also be a Hero, when everyone else didn't want me around. Before we met, and after my Father, sister, and brother left, I didn't have any confidence in myself. I knew I had this strong Quirk, but I hated it, it's because of you that I was able to...like all of myself again. I hated half of me for so long, when I looked into the mirror, all I could see was my Father's side, my Death, and everyone else also saw that. You were my first true friend, it's because of you that I came this far. You, and others like Kacchan, Shoto-chan, Momo-chan, my Mother, and everyone else that's supported me. I want to be a Hero right beside you, Deku-kun." His eyes went back to the gates. "Is that fine for an interview, Kizuki-san?"

Chitose stepped out of the shadows, with Izuku looking baffled.

He looked to Kenji to make sure that she didn't know about One For All, which he confirmed with a shaking head to his relief.

Chitose let out a small laugh.

"Yes, I think that was quite perfect, Kenji-kun." Her eyes went to Izuku. "And you, young Midoriya-kun, it seems you and your friend Kenji-kun there are quite the pair. I can see it, the friendship you have, it has touched a lot of your classmates as well. I've been hearing about your friendships all day, and how you've affected their lives in positive ways." Chitose pulled closer, and pushed the boys together. "Here, allow me to take a picture of you both for the article."

Kenji and Izuku shrugged, and consented, with their pair standing side by side as Chitose took the picture.

Smiling to herself, Chitose turned around and began walking away.

"Good luck boys, I'm sure you both will become amazing Hero's one day. Also, don't forget to read my article~"

With that, Chitose walked off campus, leaving Kenji and Izuku behind.

The pair looked to one another, before Kenji felt his stomach rumbling, the same with Izuku.

"Wanna get some food?"

Kenji suggested, Izuku let out a small laugh.

"Yes, lets go."

The two best friends went into the dorms, and had a good meal together.

* * *

The next day, Izuku, Kenji, Mirio, and Nighteye gathered together, all wearing their Hero Costumes.

Kenji kept thinking about Stain's words from the previous day. He was sure there was more to it than simply him just trying to be threatening, it wasn't Stain's style to do something like that. He always tried to make it interesting, he fought with a malicious intent, he didn't threaten, he just did what he wanted to do.

So him speaking those words seemed odd to Kenji.

While he thought about it, Sir Nighteye was giving off orders to the group of students.

"Since we've got a lot of ground to cover, I'll be going with Mikami, and Mirio, you'll be taking Midoriya to the west side of this city. It's best if myself and Mikami take the larger areas since he can use his Quirk to scan quicker." Mirio nodded strongly. "If we find any hint of the Yakuza, then report in at once, do not confront until we're all together, it is currently to dangerous, especially with what we've found out with Yami, and possibly Stain supporting them."

[Yes Sir!]

With a collective announcement, Kenji turned to Izuku.

"Good luck Deku-kun, but be careful if you run into Overhaul, he usually goes with a spike attack from below your feet. He can make a few good number of shapes, spikes, binds, things like that, he'll turn it into a playground of hell for you and a haven for him if you get what I mean."

"Right, I understand, keep an eye on the ground and his hands as well."

Kenji nodded and went to speak, when Sir Nighteye did instead.

"Mikami, we're leaving."

Kenji chortled awkwardly at Sir Nighteye, nodding his head.

"Then I'm off, see you later."

Kenji walked off with Sir while Mirio patted Izuku on the back.

"Ready to go?"

"Y-Yes, I'm ready."

With that, the pair walked off themselves.

Going through the city, they looked for any kind of clue that they could get. Mirio noticed that Izuku seemed to be nervous about something, so he addressed it.

"Are you worried about Overhaul?"

"Eheheh….he's been able to contend with Ken-kun before, who's got a better handle on his Quirk than I have, and Ken-kun said that he's fast, and skilled. I just don't want to make a mess of anything if we end up fighting him."

"As Sir said, we're merely doing reconnaissance than actual combat right now. If he attempts to engage us, then we'll have to fight of course, but don't worry, I'm sure that Kenji-kun and Sir will come and back us up if we need it!"

Izuku felt relieved when he said that.

He was trying his best to make sure that he didn't mess up.

They continued walking and searching as they got towards a town centre. With many people walking along, Izuku and Mirio continued looking around.

They went through the city centre, and had no luck.

They walked for over an hour, and they couldn't find even a hint of a lead.

But then as they came across an ice cream stand with children, and their parents treating them kindly to ice cream among other things, Izuku noticed someone looking towards them they leaned against a wall, licking an ice cream cone.

It was a young woman, with long blonde hair, tied into twin tails with a cute pink ribbon. She appeared to be quite young, a youthful expression on her face. Her green eyes felt captivating for him. She even wore a nice white dress that came to just above her knee, with a floral pattern all in black.

When noticing Izuku looking, the young woman gave a wink with a hint of an innocent smile on her face, causing Izuku to blush lightly.

When he looked around, he couldn't see anyone else that she would be winking at, so he gradually pointed towards himself, the young woman giggling sweetly, and continued to show off her innocent expression yet with a hint of mischievousness within her.

Izuku thought that she was quite cute, but he couldn't voice it, he was too nervous to do just that.

"Hey, it seems that she's looking at you."

Mirio nudged Izuku, who gushed even more.

"W-What Senpai?!"

"She's pretty cute, it seems that she's also interested in you. Do you know her?"

Izuku felt his natural shyness coming over him.

"N-No! It can't be possible, s-she's really p-pretty, and I-I am...e-eh….n-no, I don't know her..."

Mirio glanced up, and saw the young woman slowly pulling closer.

"Haha, she's coming over. Perhaps she wants to know you."

Izuku's face turned bright red with his unsure feelings, he wasn't used to girls being interested in him.

Mirio let out a chuckle, and he said "I'll go and get us some ice cream~" and walked off as he wished to be a good Senpai for Izuku, bypassing the incoming girl, who smiled kindly, Mirio doing the same thing, and then the young woman walked to the nervous looking Izuku.

When she got before him, she showed a grin on her face.

"Hey there~"

Something about her voice sounded slightly familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"H-Hi...I-I..."

The girl placed her finger on the green outfit that he had.

"It's a nice outfit, I've always liked the colour green. So, are you a Hero?"

She said kindly, Izuku speaking to a pretty girl was very difficult, and some ramblings came out of his mouth for a few moments, before she tilted her head in wonder, so he tried to fix it himself, and breathed in and out slowly, calming his heart down.

"N-No! I-I'm j-just a Hero in t-training right now!"

The girl pulled backwards, placing her free hand on her flushing cheek. Her other hand hadn't left his chest quite yet, something Izuku was very aware of.

"Ooh my, so you're a Hero in training? I could have sworn that you were a Hero, but I haven't seen a Hero as cute as you before~"

Izuku's face deeply went into crimson, and he felt his heart smashing against his chest. It felt as if it was going to erupt out of his body. Her slender finger ran down his body, he bit his lip so he didn't say anything despite his lips quivering at the touch that she gave him.

"T-Thank you ma'am..."

"Ma'am...you don't have to call me that, Izuku."

Izuku's face began to fall, noticing a change in her voice, along with her knowing his name.

It became much lower, scarier.

The girls smile turned from kindly cute, to a scary sadistic looking smile.

"...Y-You're..."

He barely could speak as she slid her hand into his hand, and squeezed it tightly.

He winced when feeling her hand as she let out a joyous laugh.

"It was fun playing an innocent girl for a few moments, Izuku dear. I haven't played like that in a while."

He definitely knew who this was.

There was no mistaken it now.

"...Yami..."

The newly revealed Yami ran a hand through her hair.

"Like it? I recently got a Quirk that can change my hair colour on a whim, the same with my eyes. My skin also looks quite young doesn't it? I look about your age now, don't I? It's a wonder what people can do nowadays with Quirks~ I barely resemble my normal form huh? Even you were fooled."

Izuku felt panic entering his heart.

He wanted to run away.

But her strength was hard to move.

She wouldn't let go.

"Sen-"

"You scream for your Senpai, and I'll start killing." She threatened menacingly yet kept up a sweet tone which made it even more frightening. "That couple on the bench." Izuku looked, seeing said couple. "Those three teenagers skipping school by the ice cream cart." Izuku saw them as well. "And that old man playing chess by himself on that table." Izuku looked to see him as well. "I'll start with them, understood? You're smart enough to know you couldn't save them all, don't you?"

"..."

Izuku nodded without a word being uttered.

Yami giggled sweetly, petting Izuku's face with her free hand as he cringed.

"Good boy, I'm proud you're not like that All Might, you're at least a smarter possessor of the Quirk than he was. All he ever spoke about was peace and justice and all that crap. Talk about stupid."

Izuku hated that she was berating All Might, but right now, he didn't have a choice but to accept it, knowing she could kill him if she was so inclined to do so.

"H-How did you...f-find me?"

"I have my ways and means, the trick is finding you alone, so I took a chance like this." She pulled closer to Izuku as he flinched at the closeness. "What's wrong dear? I wont hurt you. I can't kill you yet, you've still got something precious to me."

"Y-You're lying...a-all you do is cause pain..."

He bravely spoke up, something that made Yami laugh.

"That's not nice, I'm here to speak to you. I didn't come here to cause harm. Though if you want me to, then I guess that I could..."

"N-No please don't!"

Yami put on a coy smile at Izuku's panic.

"Now, now, calm down. Don't want attention drawn to us, do you? People might panic, and when they panic, they die."

Izuku shook his head as he felt his body shaking.

It felt even worse than when he saw Tomura in the mall.

This felt like a new level of evil that he hadn't confronted before.

It felt like he was right next to All For One.

She was that terrifying.

"What do you want…?"

He summoned the courage to speak to her.

She petted his face slightly roughly, causing him to flinch more and more by the second.

"You know what I want Izuku. It's time to be a good boy, and give One For All back to our family where it rightfully belongs. This time, there's no one to stop me. No one's coming to save you. That Senpai of yours, cannot beat me. We're all alone, just you and me. I'm not a sadist myself so once you've handed it over, I'll make your death as quick and painless as possible."

Izuku felt panic entering his heart.

He glanced at Mirio who seemed to be blissfully unaware of what was happening.

Even he was caught by surprise.

He only caught on when she spoke in her usual creepy tone.

Before that, even he was fooled by her appearance.

But now, he didn't know what to do.

If he tried to fight, he along with everyone in the area, could be killed.

Even if Mirio could know what was going on, Izuku didn't know if he'd be able to handle Yami in a fight.

Even All Might had said that she was too dangerous to take on alone.

All Izuku could do now is hope for a way out of this situation.

He'd have to do something, and hope for the best...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **First of all, Happy New Year! I hope you all had a great Christmas as well!**

 **So, this was a bit more light hearted kind of chapter before we get into more of what's gonna happen this arc coming up, and talking to various characters, and seeing some of their relationship dynamics.**

 **Chitose came up, and interviewed members of the class, each with their own kind of stories to tell, while trying to find any major scoop from the class that's being kept secret, on the orders of the place she works, but what she found out, isn't what she had expected.**

 **While that happened, Izuku, Kenji and Mirio went towards Sir, who still isn't convinced, but it seems for the moment, that with what Kenji has said along with Izuku being a huge fan of All Might, he'll see if Izuku is worth it and Izuku himself . Kenji and Mirio came across Stain's clone, and spoke briefly to him, with him revealing a few things and Kenji believing there was more to what he said than his actual words, also we saw Mirio and Kenji's teamwork to take down Stain's clone within a single attack.**

 **Then Kenji and Izuku spoke briefly, Kenji showing that Izuku was a big factor in why he was able to progress as far as he could.**

 **Then at the end, Izuku thought that he had met a nice girl, but it turns out that it was Yami, who's cornered Izuku. She's not holding back now.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading everyone!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	75. Yami's darkness

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **StrikerTj; Thanks very much! In Yami's eyes, she does think they're the rightful heirs to the Quirk One For All. That could be a cool side story thing to do.**

 **D N Works; It's not for everyone, I understand that. Yeah, it seems that Yami's come for him, but what she wants, might be surprising.**

 **lord web of life of destiny; Thanks very much! Yeah, I haven't seen the movie yet, but I am planning to watch it eventually.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! They did yeah, taking down Stain together, even if a clone shows their teamwork. We'll have to wait and see what happens there between Izuku and Yami.**

 **KarmaChaos5; Happy new year! It seems that they do have some sort of nice relationship with one another huh. Chitose got what she needed yeah~ It was a clue alright. Yeah, Yami's seemingly come for Izuku now, we'll have to wait and see what happens.**

 **Chiaki Forever; I did yeah, I hope you had a good one as well! Hmm, yeah who is Chitose loyal to. We'll soon see. She did yeah, Chitose got some good pieces of information~ Haha, Misaki seems to be getting the uncomfortable stuff huh. Yeah, Naoto was stuck between Momo and Itsuka, and seemingly have good relationships with both of them. Sakura also thought like that, she doesn't think of romance like that, she just likes being friendly and close with people. He did yeah, Mirio and Kenji took him down. Yeah, Yami would kill everyone if he tried anything to escape. We'll have to wait and see what happens with that!**

 **Infinite Love 14; Happy New Year to you as well! Thanks for the suggestions! He could destroy them if he gets his hands on them.**

 **Guest; She doesn't no, and eventually, she'll get roasted, I have the perfect time for that planned out. Yeah, if Izuku attempted to roast her, she'd just kill him, as right now, he couldn't take her down in a fight. Well, I can't spoil anything about Sir Nighteye in this fic. Lets hope that they can yeah~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! She did yeah, she got to have a lot of fun doing the thing that she loved. Sure, Chisaki would have less, maybe two or three or something like that. That would have been funny, she called her a Smurf though~ Haha, Shoto surely did give a challenge, huh. Nejire being her usual self huh~? Toru did yeah, I guess she wanted to get her thoughts across. Mina certainly had some fun didn't she~? If Mei continued on, then she probably could have said something like that. Kenji definitely knew alright. They did yeah, Itsuka and Momo understand quite a bit about that. Ibara showed her good sides huh~? It probably is a commute though she could make it. Sakura doesn't think about romance really, she loves the idea of being close to someone, and being friends with them. Eri did yeah, she was quite adorable huh. Overhaul will be done by the end of this arc, we'll see how that happens in the coming chapters. Izuku would think like that after it was brought up. Yeah, it isn't two people when he merges, it's just two Quirks in one. Yami's quite determined. They don't huh. Sona's peerage seems to lack a bit of power yeah. I'd probably do that for Red Dragon yeah. Yeah any of those combinations are good. Yup, seems to be Float. I like the Marvel ideas, seem pretty cool, and so does the powers. The harem seems cool to. Yeah, those Quirks could work. Yeah those seem cool. Maybe Kenji could save him. I couldn't reveal that, it could be. I haven't seen the movie yet. Yeah, it makes sense that their Quirks weren't that strong to not break the story, I'm sure with One For All they will be enhanced quite a bit. Hmm, I don't know what I'd do for that kind of story yet.**

 **Neonlight01; They are yeah, we'll have to wait and see what happens there. He does yeah, Sir is beginning to see those facts. Chitose did yeah. Miki on some level is aware of his perverseness, and yeah Chitose wasn't having any of it, and just left before things continued on. She is yeah, or maybe she's after something else.**

 **Lawrence Horiuchi; Thanks for letting me know your thoughts! Kenji and Katsuki do fight one another in the tournament yeah.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Yami's darkness**

After splitting up with Izuku and Mirio, Kenji and Sir Nighteye were checking out their part of the city to see if they can find Overhaul, among others.

However, while they walked, Kenji couldn't get it out of his head with what Stain had said to him about Yami.

He knew something was within the words he said. Yami didn't do anything without thinking about it first, even if it is just to cause some havoc, and have some fun, she still did it for her own reasons and didn't do it for stupid reasons.

"Anything around here?"

Sir asked Kenji who shook his head.

"No, I can't sense anything around here."

"I see. Then it might be that he's not around here. Whatever they're up to, they must be aware that we're searching for them. Moving around...perhaps if I could find a single member, I could use my Quirk and see where he was..." Sir noticed that Kenji seemed distracted. "Is something on your mind?"

"I'm just thinking of what Stain said to me...well, his clone. It seems odd that he'd randomly come and say that."

Sir placed a finger by his chin.

"I have to confess, I've also been thinking about it. His exact words, made me believe that there was something going on. But I don't think Yami is necessarily trying to deceive us, but is speaking the truth in a roundabout way."

Kenji raised an eyebrow.

"So, she's basically telling us something without directly saying what her intentions are?"

"Yes. Otherwise, I can't see the reason why she'd send Stain to say those words. But what she's after, I can't be sure. When you met her in the past, what were her goals? Did she say anything specific about her goals?"

Kenji thought about it for a few moments.

"She did seem to have a few goals in mind. She thought about taking Izuku-kun's Quirk at one point, but I...I'm not sure if she'd make a play for it while there are people around. Even if she did, it would be difficult for her to get away..."

"His Quirk….yes, I can see that she would also be interested in the power. But if she got her hands on that power...then it would be disastrous. She already is someone that could contend with All For One, if she so desired. However, if she gained that power, then she'd be unstoppable. No one could take her down."

Kenji knew it was serious.

It definitely was serious to the point that Yami could definitely be a serious threat that they wouldn't know how to handle.

As they were walking around, Kenji noticed out of the corner of his eye, that something was looking towards them.

Curiously, he turned his neck, and saw that it was something he hadn't expected it to be…

It was Kai Chisaki.

Staring down towards them, Kenji was frozen while Sir caught the young boys expression.

"Is something wrong?"

"Sir...up there."

Sir turned his eyes upwards, and saw Chisaki there also.

"Chisaki...he's found us..."

"Sir, what should we do? If we fight him here..." Kenji looked around, and could see civilians walking around naturally. "...people could be caught in an attack. Especially if he makes a move..."

"Yes, you're right...damn it, to think he'd come out like this..." Chisaki began jumping down towards them, Sir got out some hyper dense seals. "Mikami, get ready!"

"Understood!"

Kenji readied himself as Overhaul moved closer and closer.

He looked so casual that Kenji was sure something was up with this.

Chisaki opened his palm, and waved his hand to the pair in a casual manner.

"Irina's little brother, to see you out here like this is a pleasure. To see a future member of my family that is."

That caused bile to grow within Kenji.

To think of Chisaki as a family member was disturbing.

"...Kai Chisaki."

Sir stepped forward, preparing himself for what could happen next.

"Kai Chisaki, you're under arrest for your crimes against Irina Mikami, along with your involvement with the Yakuza, dealing in experimental drugs, among other things of that nature."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Kenji and Sir felt their suspicions raise at how casual he was. "I didn't come here to fight. In fact, I came here to bargain with you."

"We don't bargain with Villains."

Sir said it with a straight glare.

Chisaki waved his hand.

"Perhaps, but with me, you'll want to bargain. So, wont you hand over Irina Mikami?"

At the situation, the pair became perplexed.

They both had to wonder, did he really just ask that?

* * *

Meanwhile, Izuku was caught with Yami. Her hand kept a tight and firm grasp on his own. Her deadly eyes stared deeply into Izuku's own, while he felt fear growing inside of him. The unsure feelings resonating within him, he was sure that this could end in disaster.

He had to think.

Think of a way to get out of this.

Mirio was still purchasing ice cream.

If he called for help, then others would die, and he couldn't have that.

Yami found the fearful expression on his face quite thrilling.

Her free hand slowly stroked his hair, his face scrunching up in fear.

"What's wrong dear? Are you scared right now?"

"Y-Yes."

He admitted.

He knew lying wasn't going to do anything for him.

Yami showed a delightfully scary smile that sent chills down his spine.

"That's cute. I like the look of fear on your face. You're much cuter than the past users of One For All. But you've got a lost puppy dog expression on your face. If only my husband could see you...wait he can't see anything, can he? Because of people like you."

Izuku bravely turned towards her, surprising Yami as he held a confident expression on his face.

"Your husband is a monster."

Yami showed a shocked face that he even said that as bravely as he did.

But then she began laughing.

"Hahaha, I see. He's a monster? Speaking to me like that, his wife, do you want to die quicker? People that bad mouth him, are only on the way to their destruction. I was going to kill you gently, but it seems that you've got a smart mouth on you, I'll have to punish that right out of you."

Izuku didn't fall in his face.

He didn't show fear.

He tried his hardest to be as strong as he could be from the man before him.

"Y-You're going to kill me anyway, it doesn't matter what I say to you, does it?"

Yami shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps it doesn't, I thought that you'd be a bit smarter than that. Trying to butter me up maybe might keep you alive longer. I guess that you didn't think of it, or couldn't be bothered to try anything like that, which doesn't make much sense to me personally, but if that's what you think then go for it. How about singing my praises?"

"What praises? You terrorize people for your own pleasure."

Izuku spat out.

Yami was continuously being surprised by what was happening right now.

Seeing Izuku actually being strong.

It seemed surprising for the kid she had first seen that had become frightened.

"Why not? People terrorized me for their own pleasure. Do you know what its like to truly live in this world while being persecuted for your Quirk? It's terrible, people seeing you as a monster. Not as a human. Even my own parents...they hated my existence because my Quirk was a mutation, it didn't appear on either side of my family before this, I was probably one of the first people that a mutation like that happened. Tomura's the same, and so is that little girl, Eri. All three of us are mutations and two out of the three are monsters. Now come along, Izuku-kun. It's time to hand over the power. Hmmm, if I remember right, you have to give over your DNA, while willingly passing it on..."

Yami reached up towards Izuku's hair who began panicking.

Seeing her sadistic smile growing and growing, he was sure that he was going to die….

However, in that moment, Mirio returned with the ice cream.

"My, you're holding hands already? It seems you move fast, Izuku-kun."

Izuku didn't know if this was a blessing, or this was going to be something that ended Mirio.

He panicked more and more.

But he couldn't show it.

If Mirio found out, then he'd die, and then Izuku felt as if it would be his fault that Mirio had died.

Yami in her disguise, pulled closer to Izuku which took everything within him to not cringe.

"It's because he's so cute. He grabbed my hand while looking shy. This shy boy moves fast~"

Mirio let out a small laugh, while seeing Izuku's face.

It wasn't happy.

It wasn't sad.

More than anything, it looked forced.

It was subtle, Izuku was trying to hide it, but Mirio had been trained by Sir to understand that something about the way Izuku was presenting himself, definitely was off, and that something was happening.

"I...see, that's amazing! Hahaha, Izuku-kun, I didn't know you were so forward!"

Izuku looked into the eyes of Mirio, and couldn't tell anything.

All he could see was the smile that had spread itself on Mirio's face.

"I-I...y-yes, s-she is...s-she is m-my...w-we're..."

"He asked me to go on a date by ourselves! It was so sudden!"

"Oh, by yourselves, huh. Is that now?"

Yami nodded with a giggle.

"Yup, I was asked straight away. It seems that we have clicked together. I know that he's on Hero's duty right now, but would be it alright if we go on a date? I just thought that since he's still a student, like I am, that we could just spend sometime together, and compare schools."

"A-And, what school do you go to?"

"Shiketsu, second year."

Yami replied without hesitation.

Mirio was surprised that her voice didn't betray anything.

She sounded like an upbeat girl.

She didn't have any darkness in her voice.

If nothing else, she had very good acting skills.

"Shiketsu, I see! Then we could compare how our schools do! Though you're far from Shiketsu."

"Yes, I'm actually visiting my Father in the hospital nearby. Messy divorce from my Mother, you know how it is, I have to split my time from here, and near Shiketsu." Yami's eyes turned to Izuku who was shaking, but trying to keep on his composure. "Izuku-kun, do you want to come with me to visit my Father? Just the two of us."

Izuku saw the eyes Yami had on him.

Even Mirio couldn't see due to the way her hair was styled.

It was basically saying "Play along or people will die." and right now, he didn't have a choice but to play along.

"Y-Yes, Mirio-senpai. C-Could I go a-along with her…? J-Just for a little while..."

Mirio could hear the shakiness in his voice this time.

He clearly was afraid of what was happening.

Even when he was trying to hide it.

Mirio, feeling as if the situation was a dangerous one, kept up his smile.

"Sure, of course! Please enjoy yourself, I'll just tell Sir that we're taking a bit of a break, okay?"

Izuku just nodded so Mirio walked back a bit while pulling out his phone.

Yami turned to Izuku with dangerous looking eyes.

"You did well, Izuku."

Izuku saw Yami turn, forcing him to turn also.

"W-Where are w-we really going?"

He demanded from her, as she laughed.

"I told you, you're going to give me the Quirk. It can be given easily, or it can be something that takes us both time. Please let it take sometime, it will be quite fun for us to explore that side of our relationship, don't you think so?"

Izuku felt more panic enter him.

She then began pulling him along the street.

To most, they looked as if they were just a normal couple holding hands.

But to him, it felt as if he was on a death march right now.

* * *

Back with Kenji and Sir, the pair continued to stare down Kai Chisaki.

Kenji however felt something was...different.

The way he felt, didn't feel right.

The way his eyes were moving, didn't seem quite right.

"Are you being serious?"

Sir demanded from the man before them.

Chisaki chortled as he nodded.

"Of course, she's my Princess, I wish for her to become my Queen. I don't want any bloodshed at all, I'd much prefer if you gave her up to me. I don't want anyone else to become hurt. All I want is Irina, give me my love, and your friend Izuku wont die."

Kenji's eyes widened in shock.

"I-Izuku?! W-What have you done?!"

"I haven't done anything to him, not yet. But if you don't give up Irina, then I'll have him killed."

"How do we know you're not bluffing?"

Sir spoke with uncertainty.

Chisaki placed his hands in his pocket, but Kenji noticed the slightly sluggish way that he was doing it didn't seem natural.

"You don't, that's the point. So either give up Irina, or I'll have Izuku Midoriya killed."

Kenji couldn't believe it.

Did Chisaki really go that far to get Irina?

Sir didn't even know either, he felt himself tensing, his hand clenching.

Chisaki began pulling forward, as his hand went towards his head.

"One last chance, I'll only say it this time. Hand over Irina, or Izuku dies."

Sir ground his teeth.

Feeling the intense situation building on top of him, he couldn't take the chance that Chisaki was lying, but he also knew Mirio was there and could keep Izuku safe, but with so many people around, Sir didn't know how to proceed.

Chisaki's face curled upwards as his hands began running through his hair, seemingly removing his glove, something that Sir noticed, and Kenji also, but for different reasons.

"Then, I'll have to kill you, I'm sure Irina will fall into despair when you-"

"You wont get that chance!"

Sir took out a hyper dense seal, and launched it at Chisaki as he pulled out some of his hair…

"No!"

Kenji shot off some Death, and knocked the seal away from Chisaki, as he raised a barrier of Life before Sir just as hardened strands of ripped out hair shot for Sir himself, Sir's eyes widening and glanced towards Kenji.

"Mikami, this isn't Chisaki, is it?"

"No, it took me a while to discover it, but I noticed when he went for his hair, Chisaki hasn't moved like that, and that hair strand that lengthened and hardened..."

Sir quickly bypassed Kenji's barrier, as the man before them swung out their hair like a sword, but Kenji unleashed Death, encompassing over the hair strands, and erased them out of existence, as Sir swung his leg low, tripping the man up and knocked him down to the ground.

"Bind him!"

"Right!"

Kenji slammed his hands down, and caused the earth to wrap around the man's body, pinning him down to the ground, and suspended his hands off the ground in the chance that something could happen.

"There's got to be something here..."

Sir went over the man's body, while Kenji pulled closer.

Sir went under the man's shirt, and saw something pulsating.

"This is..."

"I know what that is." Kenji began, bending down. "It's similar to the thing that controlled me during the time back at Kamino. But also, it seems to be producing some mist...like Camie-sans Quirk."

"Camie..."

"She's a second year Shiketsu student captured by the League briefly, they must have copied her Quirk somehow more than we thought. It gave the illusion of Chisaki, and with the control power, could have Chisaki, or rather whoever this is, say whatever they wanted. It seems that this was just a distraction...and this thing here, stopped me from sensing who this really was...quite scary..."

"Can you remove it?"

"Give me a minute, and I can. But what about Izuku..."

"I'll check on them, you work on freeing this person. Also, make sure to try and keep that Nomu in a stable condition, perhaps your Mother might be able to use it to understand more about Nomu's."

"Understood."

While Kenji began using his Quirk to free the person, Sir immediately brought out his phone and rang.

"Mirio, we have reason to believe that Midoriya might be in danger, can you confirm?"

[I'm not sure Sir. There's a girl here, that has suddenly taken an interest in Izuku-kun.]

Kenji raised an eyebrow.

"A girls taken an interest in him? Is it...Yami?"

Kenji asked with uncertainty.

If it was, he thought Mirio would know her immediately.

[She doesn't look like any image of Yami I've seen before, this girls got blonde hair, and looks younger than Yami does. This girls atmosphere is intense, and Izuku-kun also seems to be scared of what's currently happening. The way his voice was shaking, the way his general body language was. It was as if she had said something to him in private. And now, they're walking off. I'm trying my best to follow them, but without knowing her Quirk, or who she is...she said she's from Shiketsu, but that's nowhere around here, so I think she's lying.]

Sir kept on a composed face.

"We'll have to go and investigate it. On the off chance that the League are behind this and indeed have Midoriya in captivity..."

[By the time you arrive Sir, it might be too late. Should I try and stop it?]

"No." Sir said immediately. "This could be a hostage situation. Until seeing it with my own eyes, I can't say if this is a situation like that. Mirio, follow them the best that you can until we arrive-"

"Mirio-senpai, we'll be there in a minute. Could you go into an alleyway please? So no one can see you."

[Eeh. Sure, but why?]

"You'll see in a minute."

Mirio didn't quite get it, but did as Kenji had asked, while Sir looked baffled.

"Mikami, what are you trying to do?"

"...I'll explain in more detail later, but lets just say I can get us over there within seconds."

Sir seemed to be confused by what was happening, but he went along with it for now.

It seemed Kenji had something up his sleeve and he trusted him.

"Okay, I'll trust you this time Mikami."

As he said that, Kenji freed the man while peeling off the Nomu and locking it away within a container Sir Nighteye gave him, and it was revealed to be Mr Brave.

"This Hero is...Deku-kun has better knowledge of Hero's than I do...he's..."

"Mr Brave." Sir confirmed it while looking over the man, and checking his phone for recent missing Hero reports which he found. "How is Mr Brave?"

Kenji gave him a check over, and healed any wounds he had which seemed to be minor.

But he wouldn't wake up.

"Physically he's fine, he doesn't seem to be that injured, and I've healed any lingering injuries he has...but, being with Yami, I don't know what she's done to him, he's not waking up, no matter what technique I try. He'll have to go to a hospital, maybe my Mother could look over him."

Sir looked around for any Hero he could see.

No matter how unknown.

From a distance, he did see a Hero who had just walked around the corner, the Hero Rock Lock, so he rushed over towards him.

"Call an ambulance, and ask for Hikari Mikami specifically, understood?"

"Why, what's happening?"

"There's no time, Mr Brave needs assistance immediately. Please call an ambulance, we have to go."

Though he didn't quite understand, seeing the situation with Kenji, he walked over, while looking towards Kenji as if he was questioning something.

Bending down, he overlooked Mr Brave while glancing up at Kenji.

But before Kenji could question it, Mirio came back on the phone.

[Alright, I'm out of view.]

Glancing at Rock Lock who was giving him a cold look, Kenji held the phone.

"Then we'll be right there." Kenji held onto Sir's shirt. "Ready, Sir?"

Sir didn't get it, but inclined his neck.

"I trust you, lets get going."

"Yes...ooh, it might taste and spell horrid, but it's the fastest way for us to get there."

Sir became even more confused as Kenji dragged him away into a nearby alleyway while Rock Lock wondered what was going on.

Checking to make sure the coast was clear, Kenji activated Warping on both himself, and Sir, with black liquid suddenly spewing out of their mouths within a few seconds of Kenji activating it, which engulfed their bodies, and warped them away.

* * *

Mirio looked from behind a wall, to see Yami and Izuku continuing to walk away, and mumbled "Come on..." his wish was answered when coming in from behind him, was Kenji and Sir, falling out of the black liquid, shocking Mirio.

"W-Wait, how did you do that?"

"Ehehe, trade secret?"

Kenji thought he'd get away with that, but Mirio seemed to be suspicious.

Sir coughed and shook his head.

"The Quirk that All For One used..." Kenji gave a sheepish smile. "He gave it to you, didn't he?"

Mirio looked surprised, while Kenji placed his hands together in a prayer like stance.

"Please don't tell anyone, only a select few people know, including my family."

"Does All Might?"

Sir asked Kenji swiftly, to which he replied with a bobbing head.

"Yes, he knows about this. Short version is, when the League captured me, he gave me this Warping Quirk among a few others in some attempt to sway me or something like that. I can use it to warp over a good distance, but not as much as the Warp Gate Quirk, and takes a few seconds to activate." Kenji suddenly felt a pulse in his heart. "...This feeling, Yami's around here somewhere..."

Mirio pointed out of the alleyway, seeing Izuku being dragged along by Yami who was in disguise.

"Is that her?"

Kenji focused his eyes on the woman's form, and felt for a few moments, before confirming it.

"She's turned her hair blonde...and she seems to have younger skin...she might have been able to change her appearance, and her apparent age, but she can't hide from my senses...she's made a ploy to grab Izuku-kun for his..." He glanced at Mirio, and didn't say anything about the Quirk. "...connection to All Might as close friends. She always did say she hated All Might, so she might be trying to pick off students."

"That's a good theory. But he's trapped there, right?" Mirio asked, not receiving an answer other than a nodding head from Kenji while Sir thought about the situation. "Then, couldn't you warp him Kenji-kun?"

Kenji shook his head.

"Unfortunately I can't. If I tried, Yami would be able to kill Izuku-kun before I could get him away. She's faster than the Warping ability. I'd need three to five seconds, and since she's so close, she'd be able to take him out."

Mirio could get that, folding his arms with a complex expression on his face.

"I see, I'd suggest trying to phase under her, then coming up to uppercut her chin, but I've seen her reactions, she could even keep up with All Might, I can't move that fast yet."

"Sir, how about you use your Quirk on me?" Kenji suggested. "Seeing into the future, then you'd be able to tell us exactly what's happened..."

Sir shook his head.

"I can't, I used my Quirk on Midoriya yesterday, the 24 hour period isn't over yet. However...if I seem to recall right, Mikami. You used a technique that caused people to enter a sort of state that shuts down their functions, correct?"

"During the Hero Licence Exam you mean?" Sir inclined his neck. "Yes, but I needed time to set up one that lasts for more than a second. I'd need a clean shot off on her head to stun her. Even then she'd recover in a matter of no more than a few or so seconds at best even with a full powered shot. Because of the regeneration Quirk she has, it will rapidly speed up the healing process."

"Then we have a few seconds. I'll help you aim the arrow, Mirio get ready to use your Quirk to get in close and fast, and deliver a punch to her, while saving Midoriya."

"But after that Sir? Can we take her?"

Sir looked troubled.

"Honestly, I don't think that we could. Realistically we might not be able to win. First of all, get everyone subtly out of here, I'm contacting nearby Hero's for assistance with protecting the public, we have to do this quietly. Then let us know when you're ready, we'll strike then."

While he said that, Kenji took out his own phone and sent a message to someone who could help out.

"Understood."

Mirio got ready, while Kenji extended his wings, flying to the top of the building and carried Nighteye with him. They then got into a sniping position, while Izuku kept being dragged along, unaware of what was happening.

"Sir, we should warn Deku-kun somehow."

"There's no way that we could."

Kenji gave a sheepish smile.

"That's...not entirely true. I could warn him without Yami noticing. I can combine my Life and Warping Quirk together, to send a message to him in paper form."

"I see, quite a good way to use your Quirks...then quickly, warp this message."

Sir began writing the message while Kenji kept wondering what Yami truly was doing.

* * *

Yami turned to Izuku, seeing his fear, and chortled.

"You know, sometimes when I look at you, I just can't help but see the little brother my husband once had."

Izuku gave a mildly surprised expressed that she said that.

"A-Ah, is that so?"

"Yes, I met him as well when I was younger. He was a type that was a justice warrior, something that pissed me off."

Izuku didn't know if he could believe that.

He thought that she could just be saying that as that was how she felt.

"W-Why…?"

"Why what dear?"

Izuku exhaled slowly, trying to calm his own body down, knowing it would be dangerous to let wild right now.

"Why do you hate All Might so much? And me too? Why do you hate the people that have inherited One For All?"

"Because you Hero's stand there, and make these claims that you'll save everyone. Please, that's a pipe dream at best. You can't save everyone, not every person is worth saving. Why I hate people like All Might is because his dreams, aren't realistic, it pisses me off to no end when I hear that nonsense. He didn't save everyone, did he?"

Izuku didn't quite get why she would say that. Did she care that people couldn't be saved? Did she care about people? Or was this an attempt to mess with him mentally, and she was just merely trying to see his reactions.

"That's not true...maybe everyone can't be saved, but everyone deserves to be saved regardless of who they are."

"Everyone doesn't deserve to be saved. But if you think they do...then, if I was about to be killed, would you save me?"

At the question, Izuku didn't know how to answer it.

He hadn't even thought she'd come out with something like that.

"Come on, don't hesitate. Hero's hesitate, and then people die. It's the same story over and over again. So, are you going to let me die if something tried to kill me? An enemy comes to try and murder me, are you going to protect me?"

"...You're a Villain, but you're also my friends Grandmother."

"Yes, I certainly am. But that shouldn't factor into anything. I've done a lot of horrible things, haven't I? I've killed people before, I enjoy seeing people in pain~"

She let out a creepy laugh that send shivers down his spine.

But then he felt something sticky entering his other hand.

He didn't let Yami notice it, and quickly held it to his side.

He thought for sure that it was Kenji who had sent it.

He remembered the feeling of the Warping Quirk.

"Y-Yami, may I ask you something?"

"A last request? I'm listening."

Izuku exhaled, nodding as his eyes drifted towards the paper in his hand.

Trying his best to make it look natural, he held out his hand before Yami, giving off a passionate expression within his eyes.

"Why do you do this? You claim to love your Grandson, yet you put him through so much pain! The fact that I got the Quirk, is something Ken-kun likes! He's told me before!"

While being strong in his words, Izuku secretly read the message and saw that it in fact was Kenji and Sir that had come to help Mirio and all he had to do was get ready to move away from Yami once the time had come which he made a mental note to do just that, glad that his comrades had come to help him out.

"It doesn't matter what is good for you. It's good for society that our family gain it back. You think I'm just some woman that wishes to cause destruction?" Izuku didn't know what to say. "No, that's not it, Izuku. It's a little bit different than that. I wish to change society, through fear. Make them see how their lives are ruled by you powerful Hero's. An average person is at the mercy of you Hero's, people without power. What are you going to do about that Izuku? You know nothing of the darkness in this world. You lived in the light all your life. Sure, you had no Quirk, but you lived a relatively good life I'm willing to bet. Parents who love you, a society that might look down on you for being Quirkless, but they never actively wished to end your existence. People like myself, like my Grandson, we understand the darkness of this world, and what needs to be done about it. That's why, the power One For All has, belongs back to people that understand this world, and you boy, don't understand this world. One who knows nothing, cannot understand anything."

Izuku was honestly surprised by that answer.

He began understanding her a bit more now.

She wasn't just crazy, she actually had a twisted sense of wanting to change the world.

Of course she'd do it in horrible ways, but he could empathize with her, even if only a little bit.

"Your family...they truly hated you, didn't they?"

"They tried to kill me, Izuku." Yami's words actually caused Izuku to feel a pang in his heart. "I ran away the night they attempted to end my life, they thought I was cursed, and wanted to rid the world of that curse. But I was taken in by, what you people call, All For One. He showed me that I could be someone. He gave me a reason to live, he taught me how to love, and he gave me what I desired."

"...And what did you desire?"

"Acceptance without hesitation."

That felt quite powerful to Izuku.

He was beginning to understand her more and more.

All For One probably had corrupted her, he wondered what kind of person she could have been if he hadn't of done that.

"You wanted to be accepted..."

"Don't feel sorry for me, I have a good life. I've had the best life with the man I have always loved. Even now, with him away from me, he taught me enough to know what I can do, what my life is going to be like. Without him...I'd have ended up as nothing."

"...I'm sorry about what your parents did to you. How they treated you...was wrong."

Yami paused when he said that.

For a single moment, she felt hesitation within her heart.

"...A ploy to distract me, Izuku? I thought you'd come up with something better than that."

"It wasn't a ploy...it's just, no one should have to go through something like that...though I can't agree with what you've done...it must have been so scary at a young age to be...treated like that."

"Heh, well that's how the world works I'm afraid kiddo. But I live my life to be beside my husband, Izuku. Speaking of loved ones, perhaps we could speak about All Might's death."

Alarms rang out inside of his mind, and gave her a hard stare.

"...You're going to kill him?"

"You'd have to ask Nighteye about that."

Izuku looked baffled.

"W-What do you mean?"

Yami began to laugh sadistically.

"You don't know. Do you?" Izuku looked puzzled as she grinned. "He's seen it, All Might's death with his Foresight Quirk, which is also something I want. I begged to know if it was me that killed him, but the little bastard wouldn't tell me. Even when I had tortured him for a while, damn Kuromaru saving him. He was about to spill his guts when my son came in and attacked me with his damn wife Hikari."

"Y-You tortured Sir Nighteye…?"

Izuku was horrified.

Nighteye hadn't said anything about it at all.

Even though he didn't know if Kenji knew, it seemed unlikely due to how Nighteye was.

"A few years ago yeah, he should still have the scars I gave him. Well, that's neither here nor there, Izuku. Don't worry, I don't take pleasure in torturing kids like you. I wont make your death a painful one. I mean, you haven't done much to piss me off unlike the other users. I actually think you're probably one of the better ones out of the nine there have been." At her admission, he was partly flattered and mostly scared. "But since you have the Quirk, I have to unfortunately take measures against you. You understand, right? I'm just a woman that wants to have what rightfully belongs to her family. If you give it to me, I'll spare your life, how about that? See, I can be kind."

Izuku didn't know how to even feel about that.

* * *

While they spoke, Kenji took aim, but he felt something...off about that.

The way that they were casually strolling down a street…

"Sir, something seems weird about all of this."

"Yes...she's taking her time. Why is she taking her time? Is she that cocky? Or is this for another reason?"

"I don't know...but, Yami's calculating, she wouldn't do this for no reasons at all."

"I'd have to agree, but saving Midoriya is our priority, are you ready?"

Kenji inclined his neck.

"Yes, I'm ready."

While waiting for the shot, Mirio signalled them that he was ready, so Kenji took aim with a vine bow and an arrow that was made of Life and Death energy mixed together.

Sir guided him with some coordinates, Kenji lining his shot up.

Then once doing that, Sir quietly said "Now." so Kenji unleashed the shot with the arrow, and sailed so fast that even Nighteye was surprised.

The arrow quickly pierced Yami's head, and her eyes became vacant, Izuku realizing what had happened, immediately activated Full Cowling and pushed the power up to 20 Percent immediately, while Mirio came out of the ground with his fist aimed right for the young woman's body.

""Have this!""

Combining their strength together, their attacks landed upon Yami's body and because her mind was shut off for a few seconds, she received two powerful impacts that sent her smashing down the street, catching the street, ripping up the street due to the speed that they delivered their attacks.

Kenji then placed his hands on the ground, and caused the earth to come up and wrap around Yami's body. As they were wrapping around her body, Yami came back and glanced at the stone coming around her body.

"Ooh my, I've been seen~"

Despite being captured, Yami casually unleashed her power, and caused the ground to be destroyed instantly, along with the ground below her, as the omni directional wave erupted around her, and sent towards both Izuku and Mirio, the pair attempted to jump out of the way, when they saw Yami ripping out some of her hair, and threw it at the pair, which turned harder which gave them a sharp edge and also seem to extend to pierce them, Izuku's eyes widening at the sight.

"I've got you!"

Mirio pushed Izuku up from behind, and forced him into the air, as he allowed his body to turn completely intangible, while Kenji and Sir jump down once the power had disappeared all together.

Izuku lands on the ground as Mirio deactivates his Quirk.

Yami looked between them all, and then turned his eyes to Sir with a sadistic grin on her face.

"Mirai-kun, how have you been? The last time I saw you, you were covered in your own blood...so, Hikari saved you, did she? That's too bad, I was hoping you had died."

Sir's face drains of colour as soon as she says that.

The way that her eyes were on his form, forced his mind to recall what happened to him when she had him in her clutches.

"Are you afraid, Mirai-kun? You seem to be a little unnerved. Also, it seems that you've not told Izuku here about All Might's death." Kenji's eyes averted Izuku's questioning gaze, as Sir just stares down Yami. "What are you going to do? Premonition me to death?"

Sir took out some hyper dense seals, and readied himself.

"It will be different than last time. I'm not as weak as I once was."

"Sweet, show me what you can do then with your little paper weights there."

Mirio, seeing Sir unnerved, was surprising.

He never had that kind of expression.

He looked fearful.

Whatever Yami truly was, was someone that gave fear to Sir Nighteye.

"Yami! What are you doing here!?"

Mirio demanded, Yami gave a slightly amused look.

"Seriously, you're not apart of this, get lost...actually, if you're a good boy, I'll take your Quirk. It seems pretty useful, I'd like the ability to go through all of my opponents attacks."

Mirio ground his teeth while Izuku gave accusing eyes.

"Your hair turned longer, and hardened...it's like Mr Brave's..." Yami's face grew sadistically. "...y-you stole his Quirk?!"

"Is his name, Mr Brave? I can't seem to recall, nor do I care. He seemed to be useless to me anyway, so why not steal his Quirk?" Pulling out several strands of her hair, she caused them to extend and harden to the point they became like swords in her hands. "Besides, I like this power. My hair is long, and my Quirk is Death and added them onto these blades..."

"What did you do to him?"

Kenji demanded this time, with Yami giving off a calm smile.

"Kenji, my darling Grandson, how have you been?"

"Answer the question! We've found him, and he's not waking up!"

Yami tossed up her hands with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I didn't do much to him, he broke quite easily. Mentally, he might be a little scarred there. I mean, he did try and resist a few times, but in the end, he just gave up and shut down."

"You monster!"

Mirio snapped and went to move forward, but Sir stopped him.

"Calm yourself Mirio, she might be a monster, but she's very powerful. One false move, and we're going to die."

"Listen to the fortune teller there, he's seen the future. He knows that pissing me off will result in your death." Her kind smile turned to Izuku who cringed. "Now, Izuku dear. Are you going to come with me? Or, are you going to simply stand in my way and be a nuisance?"

Izuku looked unsure of what to say.

Yami then placed her hand towards the right hand side, and began gathering Death.

"Now, come with me, or I'll shoot down half of this city in a single shot. You haven't seen me unleashed, have you?"

"N-No! Please don't!"

Izuku pleaded while Kenji ground his teeth.

Yami lowered her hand ever so slightly.

"Are you going to cooperate?"

Izuku wasn't so sure, but then Kenji stepped forward.

"Grandmother."

Yami turned her eyes towards him.

"Yes, dear?"

"You came here for his power, right?"

"Indeed I did. I came to give it to you, don't you see? It belongs to us, Kenji. This boy is going to waste it."

"You don't know that!"

Yami nodded slowly.

"But I do know that Kenji dear. These people don't understand it like you and I do. Phase boy there, future sight guy and Izuku don't get it. We understand this world. You've seen horrors like I did. This world is cruel and unfair, and I want to right those wrongs. It's all your Grandfather and I ever wished to do. All we wanted for you is a better world, I'm going to make sure it happens, and if that happens to be with one corpse at a time, then so be it."

"You can't be serious..."

Kenji truly didn't want Yami to do this because of her twisted sense of what is right.

"But I am serious. Izuku and I had a nice chat, I think he understands a bit more, don't you dear?" Izuku didn't say anything, while Kenji looked on curiously. "He gets it, he knows that giving up the power is the best thing he can do."

"No, it isn't. Especially to you. You are only going to use it to hurt people. Speaking of, using Hajime during the Hero's Licence Exams to kill Izuku-kun!"

"Yes, it seemed to not go as I had planned with that. But, what can you do? Hajime is a growing and learning boy. He'll become very powerful in the future."

"B-But you can't use them! Stop using them and return them to me right now!"

Yami showed a cool smile.

"I can't do that just yet. They still serve a purpose Kenji. Don't worry though, I'm showering them in love and affection, they know about the love that I am giving them, and they still ask about you, they are waiting for you to come back to them, to show them love and affection. If you come with me, you can see them. Aki often calls out for you."

Kenji's face began to fall into despair.

Hearing those sickening words felt like daggers in his heart.

Nighteye stepped forward, seeing the pain on Kenji's face.

"Stay away Yami."

"How about I stay away after I get the boy?"

Sir got into a fighting position.

"Then I'll fight you."

Yami waved a hand at him.

"Please, don't attempt to attack me. You wont be able to win. No matter how much you've trained your body. You simply don't have any power that can handle me."

"Maybe not, but I can't let you hurt these students."

"I thought you didn't like that he received the power, yet you're going to defend him?"

Yami questioned him, Sir lowered his brows while Mirio appeared confused by what was being said.

"The simple fact is, it wasn't my decision. And no matter the decision, he is who All Might chose."

"He chose wrong. But if you're going to get in my way, then I'll pierce you right through the chest...you can see the future right? Then you'll witness your death, twice."

Yami allowed her hair swords to be coated in Death.

She then went to stab into Nighteye who didn't move.

He knew he couldn't take her in a fight, but he was going to defend the teenagers as much as he could.

"Sir! Move out of the way!"

Kenji yelled, but he didn't move.

"I can't Mikami, I'll fight her."

Sir went to try and take down Yami's attack, knowing it would be futile, but he didn't have a choice.

Yami quickly took down Sir's attempts to attack her, and her hair swords thrust to his chest…

But at that moment, Kenji made a barrier of Life and Death to protect Sir Nighteye though the barrier did crack heavily from the strike, while Mirio managed to punch her in the face, and Izuku landed a kick in her torso as hard as they could, knocking her away with brute force.

Yami back flipped, and landed on her feet while Nighteye glanced at his three students.

Working together in tandem.

He couldn't complain about their movements, they did well in his eyes.

"Damn, it seems like you're all trying to harm me."

Yami glanced upwards, seeing something that caused her to begin shaking ever so slightly.

Kenji also looked up to see that Reaper was coming in at high speed, and saw Yami sweating ever so slightly with a hint of nervousness inside of her voice.

"Oh shit, not him...haha, well, seems like I've got to go." She glanced at Izuku and showed a wicked smile. "I'll be seeing you really soon, I've come to like you a little more, so lets spend more time together." Izuku shuddered as her eyes went towards Sir who narrowed his eyebrows. "And you...I'll be back for you, and your Quirk too. I'll make sure your death isn't easy." Sir felt a pang deep in his heart, even he felt unnerved by her sickly sweet voice. Her eyes went to Kenji and smiled. "Be a good boy, and eat your vegetables sweetheart~ I love you~"

Kenji shook his head with a shudder as Yami shot off into the air, and like a jet, she shot off, Kenji wondering if that was a new Quirk of hers or if she was using a Quirk she already had, while Reaper was in hot pursuit of her.

Izuku fell down to the ground while trying to wrap his head around what had just happened.

Kenji breathed in and out slowly, trying to work out what Yami truly was after.

Sir looked relieved, and slightly unsure of Reaper's arrival. He knew some stuff about what he had done, but he wasn't sure if he should be there.

* * *

It was a normal day for Sakura, she had simply gotten up, had some breakfast, and put on her uniform for school. She had seen off her Father a while ago, and now she could see that some other students were going on their Work Studies, while she was contemplating on how she'd be able to get her own Work Studies.

She went through the day like normal, listening to Aizawa about various things, along with doing her best in her studies.

When class ended, she picked up her stuff, and walked out of the classroom, and went back towards the dorms by herself to get in some physical training.

As she walked down the corridor, she happened to see Tamaki walking towards her.

But when he locked eyes with her, he suddenly began to become nervous, and avert his eyes from her.

She went to wave…

But she remembered that Tamaki seemed to be worried about her presence, so she calmed herself, and walked slowly.

Tamaki was surprised that she didn't speak, so he raised an eyebrow.

"Are...Are you...o-okay?"

He was just surprised she wasn't being her bubbly self that he had to question it.

Sakura looked around, then pointed to herself.

"Me?"

"Y-Yeah...y-you usually greet me in a...hyperactive way..."

"Well, you don't like that...Papa said that I should respect others and if they don't like something, then I should respect their feelings and how comfortable they are. I don't want to be disrespectful to you, Senpai."

Tamaki was quite astounded by her words, and how she seemed to carry herself so calmly than usual.

It did seem like she was making an effort to not be her usual self.

"I-I see, thank you for...considering my feelings. I'm sorry...if I...made you fe-feel uncomfortable...I'm just...not used to being around...someone so bubbly...besides Hado, but she's usually off in her own world..."

"Hehe, I see. Then goodbye Sen..." She stopped when she saw a large man walking down the corridor carrying some food with him. "Ooh my God, who is that adorable looking cuddly teddy bear~?"

Tamaki raised a curious brow.

"T-That's Fat Gum. He's probably here to sort out some stuff with Kirishima..."

"Fat...Gum?"

"You...haven't heard of him? He's the BMI Hero."

"BMI Hero..." Sakura saw the large man coming closer, so she put her hands together. "Hello there Fat Gum...wait, is it Fat as in F Fat or is it Phat as in PH Phat? For your name Fat Gum."

"Just the F for Fat Gum." He replied. "Though...PH Phat hmmmm..." Fat Gum shakes his head. "Anyway, I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

"I'm Sakura Mikami! Pleased to meet you!"

"Aha, pleased to meet you! Though Mikami huh...that name belongs to Hikari Mikami, relation?"

"Gra...She's my Aunt. From...the Reaper's side of the family."

"Aah, I see then pleased to meet you!"

Fat Gum shook her hand, not showing any discrimination towards her despite hearing of that 'fact'.

"Amajiki-senpai says you're the BMI Hero, that's pretty good isn't it~? You look so cuddly, can I cuddle you please!? I-Is that rude? I don't know...but, Papa said that if I wanted something, then I should ask if it's a good thing..."

"Well, I've never been asked that before, but a hug is fine if it's quick."

"Yay!" Sakura hugged Fat Gum tightly to her happiness. "It's like I had imagined it would be, your body is so squishy and delightful~"

"Haha, you're so sweet~"

Tamaki turned his head, murmuring "It seems they get along quite well." while Sakura looked up.

"Thank you for indulging me, I've got to go and find a Works Studies to do so I'll leave you be."

"Work Studies, huh."

Sakura nodded strongly.

"Since I'm new, I didn't do the Sports Festival, so I might not get anyone to offer me anything since I'm an unknown. Hikari-sensei said she'd do it...but, she's already got a lot to do, I didn't want to impose on her..."

"Aah I see. Yeah, Hikari-chan usually has a lot to do. But I'm sure she'd still take you on. Though I do get not wanting to impose as well. Quite the dilemma isn't it?"

Tamaki, seeing the wonder in Fat Gums eyes, began to speak up.

"She can...stand up against Mirio for a short time. She managed to dodge his attacks, and almost corner him with her athletic abilities, and her Quirk usage."

Fat Gum's eyes widened.

"Really now?" Tamaki nodded shyly. "That's quite an amazing feat for a first year, young Sakura-chan. Can I call you that?"

"I'd insist that you did~ Well, I'm sorry to bother you-"

"No wait, it isn't a bother." Fat Gum stopped her kindly. "If you're having trouble finding a Hero to work under, and if you do have quite the skill to corner even someone like Togata-san, then you must have a lot of potential. How about, I see what you can do for myself, then you could possibly join my agency?"

Sakura's hands clasped together tightly, her eyes growing wider.

"S-Seriously?! You'd take me Fat Gum-chan?!"

"Haha, I wouldn't mind at all~ Plus you're so positive and upbeat, I really find it quite a good work environment to be in~"

"Awww, you're so nice~ I can show you my skills, no problem~"

"Then shall we go and see what you can do?"

"Okay!" Her eyes went to Tamaki. "Are...you okay with me? I know you feel..."

Tamaki looked the young girl up and down, and while she was someone that did make him feel slightly nervous, he knew she had a good heart, and didn't intentionally try and cause fear within him.

"It's...fine, you might be...excitable...but, I can see...you're a good person."

"Awww, thank you! You too! Hug!" Tamaki shook his head while blushing shyly at the thought of her hugging him. "Right, right. It seems that I'll have to work on that~ Anyway, don't worry Amajiki-senpai, I'll do my best! Go Beyond Plus Ultra, am I right Senpai?"

"Yes...that's right."

Sakura beamed while Fat Gum looked quite shocked that Tamaki seemed to be alright with someone like Sakura. Usually, he was more reserved about many different things, and interacting with a girl like Sakura would have been unheard of, but he was glad all the same if Tamaki could grow in confidence with someone like Sakura around.

* * *

Meanwhile, dashing through the city, were two high speed Villains that were attacking a variety of buildings, as they were attempting to escape with a lot of money they had just stolen from a bank, and now where dashing through the city as fast as they could do.

One launched rockets from his fingers, and the other had a hulking monster like Quirk that used his enhanced strength to shatter the road below him so the police couldn't get close.

"D-Damn it! We need to get the Hero's here!"

A policeman yelled out, as the rocket user shot off towards the police themselves so they couldn't pursue anymore.

They gasped at the sight, and thought that they were going to be shot down…

But then, ethereal wires shot forward, and made a net, blocking the incoming rockets, and stopped them all together, slicing them apart as they sunk through some of the wires, and had them direct the explosion of the rockets upwards, so the police wouldn't be effected.

At the same time, wires erupted before the hulk like man and blocked off his path so he couldn't escape so easily either, becoming a wall that moved in different directions when he tried to move around it.

Arriving on the scene, Irina landed on top of the police car, and stood there in her Hero's outfit. Her eyes went between the two Villains as they turned their attention towards her.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Seriously, don't get in the way!"

They complained, turning their powers onto Irina.

Irina moved forward with a calm smile on her face.

"I, of the Ryukyu Squad, has come to stop you!"

They looked over Irina.

A sweet girl like her, she seemed delicate, and they didn't believe she'd be

The pair laughed at Irina, not taking her seriously.

"Haha, right then sweet girl, you're going to stop us. You, and what army exactly?"

Irina giggled at the rocket fingered man, and cracked her head upwards.

Their eyes darted upwards, and saw Nejire hovering in the sky with her spiralling energy below her.

"There's your army boys."

They paled as Nejire pointed her fingers downwards.

"Alright then, lets take them out! Powers up to 30, and I'm gonna release it! Have this!"

Nejire forced her hands outwards, and released her golden energy in spiral fashion.

"I'll smash it apart in one blow!"

The hulk like user attempted to take it on, and came at it with his strong fists, but Nejire's energy slammed against his fist, and forced back his fist immediately due to the power that Nejire had, and then smashed into his body, slamming him down into the ground, and knocked him unconscious.

"My comrade...d-damn it, I wont be defeated so easily!"

The rocket Quirk user attempted to move out of the way while shooting homing rockets for Nejire's airborne body, but Irina's wires wrapped around his form, binding him so he couldn't move forward at all, and at the same time, used her free hand to slice apart the rockets before they could reach their targets.

"Sorry, you're not touching my friend."

Irina said it while having a serious expression on her face.

"Ooh yeah! Irina-chan did it! Yay!"

Nejire cheered from up above as she continued firing off her energy.

"I've got him Nejire-chan, take him down."

"You got it!"

The rocket user tried to get out of her binds, but he couldn't do it in the end, and saw that Nejire's energy was coming for him.

"S-Shit! Shit! Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

Nejire's energy slammed against him, as he couldn't defend himself due to Irina's movements, and blasted him out of the sky, where Irina used her wires to capture not only him, but the hulk like user, and brought them over to the police.

The police looked grateful towards Irina and Nejire as the pair came together.

""Alright!""

Nejire and Irina double high fived one another, and showed bright smiles on their faces.

Ryukyu who looked on from a small distance, pulled closer, and looked between them.

"Amazing team work, I couldn't see any flaws in it at all."

Nejire rubbed under her nose excitedly.

"It's because Irina-chan and I have been friends for many years~ Even if we've been split apart for a while, we still can show our good sides, can't we~?"

Irina gave a modest smile on her face.

"It was amazing, taking down Villains like that."

Ryukyu pulled closer, placing a hand on Irina's shoulder.

"You both did very well. I'm proud of both of you for your efforts. Yes, I believe that you did the right choice after all, and went towards the right location."

Irina smiled as did Nejire.

It felt good for Irina to be able to do these types of things, and was able to begin having a normal life once more, and she got to do it with her best friend, which made it even better than ever before.

However, what Irina didn't know was that she was being watched carefully by Kai Chisaki.

He kept himself hidden in the shadows, he had to see Irina in his own twisted sense of enjoyment, seeing how she was taking down Villains, he definitely knew that she was the right choice after all, she was perfect for him.

* * *

Later on, Kenji, Izuku, Sir, and surprisingly Reaper sat in a room together. Kenji was recovering his stamina, while Izuku was sipping on a drink. Mirio was busy sorting out some reports that Sir had asked him to do, though Kenji suspected that it was to simply speak to Izuku freely about One For All, among other things without revealing about it to him.

When noticing that Sir was staring at him, Reaper raised an eyebrow.

"Something you'd like to say Mirai?"

"Your Mother also referred to me by my first name."

"Is that so? Well, I can't help what she does."

"Indeed." His eyes turned to Izuku. "In light of recent events, I can't have you in this investigation."

"B-But Sir!"

Kenji tried to argue, but Sir cut him off with a stare.

"You know just as well as I do that Yami wont stop her pursuit of him. If he continues to come along with us...the simple fact is, if she gets her hand on his Quirk, then we'll all be in trouble. She already stands at the top of power in Japan alone, but with One For All..."

"She'd be unstoppable, is that what you're saying?"

Reaper asked, Nighteye inclined his neck.

"Correct. We also believe that she could be working with Overhaul, and if that's the case, if Midoriya comes along with us, it will put us all in jeopardy."

Kenji went to object, but Izuku spoke up.

"Sir...you're right, I might place the investigation in danger...if she's after me then..."

"Deku..."

Kenji began but Reaper cut him off.

"You'll still do the investigation, Izuku."

Izuku blinked, turning to Reaper.

"E-Excuse me?"

Sir also stepped in.

"Yes, what are you saying exactly Reaper? Are you wishing for her to gain the power?"

"Of course not. Do you think All Might ever stopped because he was a target? I don't believe so. You saw her, do you think that U.A's defences can keep her at bay if she was serious? Even if you kick him off the investigation, you'll be leaving him vulnerable. But with others around, then he'll be protected. I thought someone so smart like you could figure that out."

"Even then, this is highly dangerous. He is no All Might, he doesn't have the ability to use all of the power of One For All."

Sir warned, but Reaper smirked.

"Is this just not your personal feelings on who got the power coming out in this way?"

Sir's eyes narrowed at the expression on Reaper's face.

"This has nothing to do with that. This is about the safety of a student, and more importantly, making sure Yami doesn't receive One For All."

Reaper's eyes went towards Izuku, ignoring Nighteye for the moment.

"Izuku, do you want to keep investigating?"

"B-But Reaper-san I..."

"Do you?"

He asked once more, Kenji wondered where he was going with it.

"...Yes, but I also don't want to put anyone in danger either."

"Danger is always going to follow you. I'm sorry but that's the simple fact. You wield One For All, you're going to be targeted by the League anyway. If you just hide, you'll learn nothing. But if you grow, then you'll be able to become even stronger. So, do the investigation Izuku."

"B-But with Yami..."

Izuku tried to say, but Reaper pointed to himself.

"I'll watch over you for the investigation."

Gasps went out through the room.

Sir turned to Reaper seriously.

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm quite serious. I also wish to capture my Mother, and make sure she can't hurt my family. It seems that she's interested in Izuku, so she wont stop. If I'm there, then she wont be able to grab him. I wasn't what I once was, but you saw her today, at my appearance, she took off. She didn't want to fight me. She also must be going through something if she's backing down from an injured me. And even if injured, I still wont back down from a fight, and I can still go toe to toe with most."

Kenji looked relieved, while Izuku's face turned upwards.

"Reaper-san...t-thank you..."

"You don't have to thank me, it's in all of our best interests for you to be safe from my Mother. Don't worry, I'll stick to the shadows, it will be like I'm not there at all."

Izuku bowed his head.

"But still...thank you."

"So, Izuku. What did she say to you exactly?"

Reaper asked, with Izuku going over the details of what she had said from what he could remember.

Folding his arms, he let out a small breath.

"Seems like she was trying to unnerve you after all. Though I can't shake the feeling that she gave up a little too easily. I don't understand why she would do something like that. Unless she was after something else, perhaps she wished to know more about Izuku….hmmmm..."

Izuku, remembering back to what Yami had said about All Might, began speaking.

"Yami said...she said today that...All Might's going to die." Kenji, Reaper and Nighteye all avert their eyes. "I-It isn't true...right? She was just...messing with me, right?" His confused eyes went to Sir who didn't look at him. "Sir...did it...I mean, did you see his..."

Kenji exhaled, seeing how hard it was for Sir Nighteye to speak.

"Deku-kun, it's best if you ask All Might about it."

Izuku turned to Kenji with bewildered eyes.

"Ken-kun...is it true then?"

"...Unfortunately, it is true. Speak to All Might about it. I think that would be best, right Dad?"

"Indeed, he and you have a unique relationship. He'll tell you more about it."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I only recently found out myself. It's...so shocking, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it Deku-kun. The very idea of All Might...well, you've always been closer to him than I have. But still, he is still a Hero I very much respect..."

Izuku felt the same way about All Might, even without his power, he still respected him, and now knowing that he could die…

He definitely had to speak to All Might about it.

* * *

Once the meeting was over, Kenji walked down the corridor of Nighteye's agency, and thought about the days events. He was still convinced that Yami was up to something more, it just seemed as if she wasn't being truthful in the way that she presented herself that day.

However, while he was walking, he saw that his Father was leaning against a doorway.

"Dad, thanks for coming. I didn't know who else to call."

Reaper waved his hand.

"Naturally, I'd come and protect my son."

"Even though it's not been that long since you came out of hospital...Dad, why was Yami really there? And why did she use Mr Brave like that? Was it really just to distract us? But she didn't seem to be in a rush..."

"You have suspicions to. Of course, I believe she had another reason for going there. I'm not entirely sure, but I can't believe that she's just after Izuku. And you're right, she basically was saying "Look at me, I'm here!" when that's not her usual style...well, not all of her style, she always has reasons for doing something. Irina's being guarded by someone like Ryukyu, and Nejire, those two are powerful in their own right. You're with Mirai, so I'm sure you'll be fine, and I'll watch out for both of you...but still, if it wasn't you, or Irina or Izuku she truly was after then..."

Kenji shook his head.

"But she still did something to Mr Brave, Mom called and said that he has some trauma. She couldn't go into specifics, but it seems like she's tortured him psychologically...Mr Brave, I feel sorry for him..."

"Yes...I also feel the same. That's how she is after all."

"And with Chisaki also..."

Reaper folded his arms.

"Are you going to defeat Chisaki, Kenji? After what he's done to Eri."

"Yes, of course."

"It takes a level head, he's quite skilled. One mishap, and it could lead to disaster."

Kenji understood what his Father was trying to say.

"Yes...I know that I can't let my anger for him get the better of me. He needs to be stopped, Dad. I just hope that we have the power to stop him..."

Reaper edged closer to Kenji, bending down before him.

"Kenji, you've grown so much and you've come so far. Chisaki might be strong with his Quirk, but I believe you have what you need to take him down. I've seen it from the night you fought off my Mother, and Father briefly, seeing your ability to hold off Stain. You can win against Chisaki."

"Thank you, Dad. I wont lose to Chisaki, I can't lose to him. To finally put a stop to him, to keep Eri-chan and Irina safe from him, once and for all."

Reaper's face curled upwards at the sight before him.

"I see, that's quite the determination. Leave Izuku to me, I'll make sure the witch doesn't take him away. You just concentrate on the investigation. Use everything you've been taught until this point Kenji, I'm sure Nighteye is also teaching you valuable things."

"Yes, he's helping me learn more about predictions and how to predict my opponents movements."

"Together with your Life Quirk, it should make you quite skilled at dodging."

"Yes...I'm going to do my best, no matter what."

Reaper gave a light smile towards him, and was proud of Kenji.

Seeing his determination, seeing how he was growing up all the more.

It truly did amaze him in the way his son had grown and changed.

* * *

Walking into a dark room, Yami's eyes went forward towards two children within cages.

Seeing both Hajime who was thinking about something deeply, and Aki, Kenji's youngest child sat playing with some pens and drawing, until they both saw Yami.

"Great Grandmother."

Hajime greeted respectfully.

"Hajime, I'm going to need your power soon enough, is that alright?"

"Yes, for Father, I shall!"

Yami smiled kindly, bending down to Aki and gently petted his head.

"Aki dear, you're doing very well. If we use your Quirk, we'll have the advantage, then your Daddy's going to come back home to us~"

"Yay! Daddy's coming back!"

Hajime watched on from the side, and his mind began to wonder if his Father truly would want this, to see Aki using his Quirk like this.

Since Aki was a young child, he didn't truly understand what Yami's intentions were, but as time passed, Hajime had to question it more and more.

"Great Grandmother, is this really necessary? Aki can't fully control his Quirk yet, and if he keeps using it like this..."

"Hajime dear, I know you're worried about him. But I wouldn't let him get hurt, he wont suffer I promise."

"But..."

"Hajime dear, you believe in me, don't you?"

Hajime still wasn't sure.

He wanted to protect his little brother.

"Great Grandmother, I can do anything that's necessary, I can find anyone that needs to be found. Allow me to do what needs to be done, I can handle any kind of task for Father."

"I know what I'm doing Hajime, as I said, he wont become hurt." Her eyes went to Aki. "Now Aki, I'm going to need you in the future, to bring Daddy back home. That's okay, isn't it?"

"Yes Great Grandmama! I can't wait for Daddy to come!"

"Haha, yes that's right sweetheart. He'll be coming soon, he sent his love. I saw him today, he told me to tell you that he loves you."

Aki became teary eyed, while Hajime felt a pang inside of his heart.

Yami then waved to the pair of boys.

"Then we'll begin shortly." She stepped out of the room, and was faced with Daruma. "It seems that though I didn't manage to get Izuku, I did get something else that I wanted, and that was misdirection. While focusing in on Izuku, they'll not know what we're really after. They're probably wondering why I didn't try and run with him, I know that in my condition it would have been risky, I wont make a move for him until I'm ready."

"Though it was risky in your current condition, Lady Yami. If something had happened to you, then Master would have had my head."

Daruma warned her, but she waved him off without worry.

"Being risky is something I have to do since we're low on resources, and I can handle myself against people like the current Izuku, and even that boy Mirio, speaking of, he has a nice Quirk. We don't have the Nomu's to spare for missions like this, so I had to make an appearance. Besides, it gave me the opportunity to see what the current One For All possessor was like."

"And?"

He wondered, Yami showed a sadistic sneer.

"I have to admit, I did learn a good deal from that boy. So much so that it makes me excited for when I truly do take that power from him. For now though, I wonder if he can do something the other possessors of One For All couldn't do. Bunch of weaklings, all of them. Anyway, Daruma, we need to continue creating them."

"Yes, leave it to me. It shouldn't be difficult. And it's a good thing we have both Hajime and Aki, even though we don't have the other three, we have two of the strongest ones here."

Yami nodded with her arms behind her back.

"Exactly, each of those kids are very powerful and can take down a country together if so way inclined. All of them together, no one could beat them. Not even One For All at full power could stand up to those five children, if All Might had met them back at full power, then he'd be annihilated, even my husband thought the same thing. They each serve a very unique purpose. And soon, they'll become very useful indeed. Especially with that damn Chisaki."

Daruma showed a sadistic sneer as did Yami.

She then cracked her neck left and right.

"We'll soon see exactly what the future holds. If I could get my hands on Nighteye...if I could use his Foresight for myself, then I'd be able to see the future...but for now, lets keep going~ Also, has Stain gone to confront them?"

"Yes, Lady Yami. He's cornered them now."

"Good, then I'll go and make an appearance."

Bowing his head, Daruma disappeared into the room, while Yami showed a disturbing smile.

It seemed whatever she was planning, it soon was going to become a reality.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So Kenji and Sir were confronted with Chisaki, or rather Mr Brave who was being controlled by a Nomu like Kenji back during Kamino that also had Camie's Quirk, something they got way back when she was kidnapped before the forest incident.**

 **Yami confronted Izuku this chapter, and gave him a bit of a fright, while also exploring more about how she feels about what she's done, even if indirectly, and while being the enemy, Izuku can understand why she's the way she is though doesn't agree with what she's done. Izuku also learned from Yami about All Might's future, while also learning about how Yami tortured Sir to gain the information.**

 **Kenji informed Sir and Mirio in a crisis situation about his Warping Quirk, and because of that power, they managed to work together to save Izuku from Yami, who revealed the power she acquired from Mr Brave and how deadly it could be in her hands.**

 **Reaper's gonna be sticking close by Izuku to make sure that he's alright and protected while doing the investigation, and also**

 **Sakura also met up with Tamaki, who seems to be a little less reserved around her while she tries to make him feel as comfortable around her as she possibly could, and met up with Fat Gum, and it seems he's also taken a shine to her.**

 **At the end though, it was revealed that Aki, since he's young, he can't control the full power of his Quirk, and Hajime's worried about him using it, though Yami seems to think that it could possibly change a battle in their favour.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	76. The Kidnapping!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **StrikerTj; Thanks very much! I couldn't spoil that about Yami, we'll have to wait and see what she does next.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks! They did yeah, and yeah, desperate times, but he trusts them enough to tell them what's happened to him. In a way, Izuku did empathize with her, and it did seem like she was questioning herself a little bit. She did yeah, Yami let out the secret about All Might's possible death. Yup, Sakura's joined Fat Gum, and Irina's growing in her own way with Nejire. Lets hope they can yeah~**

 **KarmaChaos5; He did yeah, he can trust them. A little bit, he can see why she became the way she has, while not agreeing with her actions, he did feel empathy for her. They did yeah, Yami seemed to have tortured him a bit to gain the information, and Sir still remembers that. She is yeah, we'll be seeing Sakura's debut in a chapter or so. Reaper's gonna help protect Izuku from her, knowing others wouldn't be able to do that. And yeah, their Quirks, and a few others.**

 **Chiaki Forever; He does yeah, he knows they're good people. A little bit, she was treated badly by her family, so Izuku does feel sorry for her in that sense. Yeah, past memories of what she did, still haunt him it seems. She is yeah, Sakura is beginning to learn to dial back in her excitement. Yup, Sakura and Fat Gum will have a nice relationship. Irina and Nejire have a good dynamic with one another~ He knows that he'll have a very high chance of dealing with Yami should she try anything. Yami's gonna be doing something dangerous alright. It is dangerous, I can't reveal what it is yet, but it can be dangerous.**

 **Infinite Love 14; Thanks for the votes! I do have plans for them, I can't reveal much about it yet, but Kenji will one day be reunited with them.**

 **Guest 1; Perhaps, I can't reveal it just yet.**

 **Guest 2; I haven't yet, because if I did, it would giveaway a plot point later on.**

 **Guest 3; He didn't really have much time to do that last chapter, but it will come when they have a heart to heart, how Yami reacts...well, I'll leave it until then. Well, we'll have to wait and see what she does in the future. The Meta Army could want him to be apart of their group. If they fought, Yami could beat Re Destro. That would be quite the scene huh.**

 **lord web of life of destiny; Yeah, it seems like to be an interesting arc it's going into in the anime. Yeah, it's gonna be quite the fun arc when we get there.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks! Yeah, it seems that they have a nice rapport with one another. Yeah, while she's not as old as All For One, she's older than the likes of Gran Torino, so end of the first, to the beginning of the second seems quite accurate. Yeah, Mirio like a true Hero understood he couldn't make a move and had to act naturally. Yeah, it could end like that, I can't spoil it~ Maybe they have done, Kenji speaks about it this chapter. Yup, he's alive, for the most part. He did yeah, he knows Nighteye and Mirio are good people. Yami cuts people with a twisted version of the truth, she doesn't necessarily tell lies to hurt someone, but frames it in a way where the truth can hurt. Yeah, it's sad that he was tortured by her huh. Oh yeah, she's not changed her mind, she just finds him entertaining more so than other One For All possessors. They aren't paired with anyone, Sakura doesn't think about romantic love, she loves being friends with people. Something similar to that yeah. And yeah, he's not given up on his love for her. Haha, she might do just that. I'd probably do it in the Aang era to begin with, and those ideas seem awesome to me. Yeah, maybe it could be a chapter of them hanging out with those kids, it would be pretty funny. Yeah, they could have a fondness for him. Chi blocking was always cool in that series, probably helps that Ty Lee is one of my favorites from Avatar.**

 **Guest 4; It wont be permanent, I just have a few things going on in real life that takes up quite a bit of time.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Kidnapping!**

Sitting on the rooftop of U.A, All Might overlooked the school, and the burning yellow sky. He could see a variety of Hero's running on by, doing their duties, and his expression was a mixture of a happy one, and also a dejected one that he couldn't do the same thing now.

However, as he was contemplating a few things, a hand reached out from behind him, and he let out a small sound.

"I'm going to kill you, All Might."

All Might shuddered at the sound.

But then he turned, and saw Reaper having a half smile on his face.

"D-Don't do that! I didn't recognize your voice then!"

"Yes, that's my more intimidating voice, I had to develop it over the years." He responded, sitting down next to All Might. "So, thinking about anything interesting?"

"Nothing really, I keep seeing a few Hero's going by. By instant, my body tells me to go...but, my head knows that I can't anymore. An adjustment like this can be difficult huh."

Reaper shrugged.

"I suppose it would be, we all reach a time when we have to stop. But, Toshi, I came to tell you, Yami made a grab for Izuku today."

Alarm bells rang through his head.

"W-What!? Is he-"

"Fine, yes. He's safe, and he's heading back to the dorms as we speak, being escorted back along with my son. I came to tell you so one, you don't freak out, and two, you can get a jump on telling Izuku about your predicted death."

All Might winced at the thought of that.

"...She told him, didn't she?"

"She told him, and we thought it be best if you explain it to him in more detail. You know how devoted he is to you, and would be able to accept it easier if it came from you than from any of us."

"...Yes, I'll go and speak to him soon. But with Yami..."

"Don't worry, I'll keep my eyes on that boy, and make sure she doesn't get One For All. Since if she did get it, then hell would break out."

All Might gave a humbling expression.

"Thank you, for protecting him on my behalf. Without my power, it seems my role has become more of an observer than anything. Also, as time passes, I can see Young Midoriya is growing stronger and stronger, both physically, and mentally."

"You're thinking you wont be needed?" All Might widened his eyes ever so slightly. "Well, you're still needed to inspire people. You might not be the Number One anymore, people still respect you and admire what you've done in the past. Even I have to admit, if you did disappear, I'd miss our conversations."

All Might wore surprise on his face that Reaper admitted that so easily.

"Yeah...I would as well. But lets not look on that side. So Yami's stepped up her goals now, has she? I wish that I could do something against her...damn woman, she's scarier in ways than All For One was. He just straight up kills you or taunts you, she can manipulate you psychologically."

"Yes, she might be less in power to the mass of Quirks he's gathered, but when it comes to manipulating the emotions of others, she's a pro. But she's going to make a slip somewhere, and when she does...we'll get her."

"I hope so...haha, I guess I'll have to go and speak with Young Midoriya. This is going to be a colourful conversation."

"Yeah...I suppose that it would be. Good luck to you. I had a similar conversation, rather than the future, I spoke about my past with Hikari to Kenji...and for some reason Bakugo."

"She wouldn't leave, would she?"

All Might deadpanned, Reaper let out a small laugh.

"Exactly, she wouldn't leave."

The two began to laugh together, while thinking about silently regarding All Might's death, and if Sir Nighteye's prediction is going to come true.

* * *

After the days events, Kenji and the others returned back to the dorms. Speaking with Izuku about what had happened, Izuku let out an astonished breath.

"I just can't believe it...Yami today was..."

"Scary?"

Kenji guessed, but Izuku shook his head, but then nodded after a few seconds.

"She did scare me, but...Ken-kun, I actually began feeling sorry for her."

"Sorry for her? I'm surprised."

Kenji had to admit that, Izuku on the other hand developed a slightly sheepish look.

"...I don't know how to explain it. I just feel like...All For One, did something to her mindset. She probably was just a normal girl at one point...but, she reminded me of you, who was also treated badly because of their Quirk. I know she's a Villain...but, if circumstances were different…"

"It could have been me." Kenji muttered. "Yes, I know that she was probably groomed by All For One into becoming a monster. Though I do feel sorry in that aspect, I also feel that she has done a lot of things that can be called unforgivable. She's my Grandmother, and yet..."

Kenji's mind wandered to Yami.

It truly did feel as if he was staring into a dark reflection of himself with her.

If he didn't have Hikari, his Mother, then he wouldn't know what he could have become.

"Ken-kun, I...I'm sorry about today, being caught by Yami. It was...I didn't even recognize her at first, she went through a lot of lengths to just get to me...yet she didn't even take me either. I don't get it...was she trying to toy with us?"

"I can't know what she's thinking, I'm sure that if she tries anything, then eventually she'll slip up somewhere. And it seems that my Dad has also decided to protect you, Deku-kun."

Izuku felt himself becoming a little more braver with the thought of having Reaper, one of the strongest Villains, protecting him from the shadows, and it made it all the more reassuring that it was Kenji's Father who ended up protecting him.

"I know it sounds weird...but, having the former Number Two Hero beside me, makes me feel quite good inside."

"Haha, I'm sure my Dad will make sure you're safe. Also, are you going to talk to All Might?"

"Y-Yes...I'll speak to All Might about it. It seems...serious, doesn't it?"

"It is serious Deku-kun. But I'm sure he'll tell you all about it, if you ask." As he said it, his eyes scanned the area, and couldn't see any of the kids. "Hmmm, seems like they're not here...I'll have to go and make sure they're alright. Anyway, see you later Deku-kun, don't worry about what Yami says, she hurts people by playing on their insecurities, she's very crafty like that. She can guess what you're feeling by getting to know you, and uses that to hurt you in ways that hurt more than just physically."

"Maybe you're right...either way, I'm going to continue doing my best!"

"Haha, yes that's the best thing you can do right now."

Kenji waved and walked away to find the kids.

Parting from Izuku, Kenji went towards his room, to see if Eri was there along with Naoto, Misaki, and Sakura. It seemed like he couldn't find them in the living area, he thought they'd be there since they usually hung out there together.

But when he got there, he was suddenly hugged by Sakura, who seemed to be quite excited about something. Looking past her, he saw that Misaki and Naoto were sat together with Eri showcasing her bright smile though Eri also seemed to be wincing ever so slightly, she was good at hiding her pain after all thanks to what Chisaki had done.

"Whoa there, what's going on Sakura?"

"You wont believe it, I got a Works Studies! I got it with Fat-chan!"

"Fat-chan…? Erm...Fat Gum?"

Kenji could only think of Fat Gum with that kind of name. Though for her to call him Fat-chan, he found it rather weirdly cute that Sakura was like that.

"Yes! That's right! He decided to take me on!"

"I see...that's amazing, I'm so proud of you Sakura."

Showcasing a smile towards her, Sakura's grin grew.

"It was amazing Papa, I showed my stuff to Fat Gum-chan, and he was totally impressed by it! Haha, I'm going to be under him now~ Did you know that he's cuddly? It's true, his body is so squishy, and comfortable that I want to hug him forever~ He even said it was okay if we hug sometimes~"

Kenji showed a soft smile for the young girl.

"I'm happy for you, I'm sure that you'll do amazing work. But be careful Sakura, it can be very dangerous out there. I'm sure Fat Gum will make the right decisions, so make sure you keep yourself safe, alright?"

Sakura showed a bashful smile.

"I know, you're worried about me aren't you? It's alright Papa, I can handle anything that's going to happen to me! I can fight, I'm even trying to turn my Quirk into a super offensive one as well!"

"Offensive? I thought your Quirk held little offensive capabilities."

Kenji thought that was true, but Sakura winked.

"Don't worry Papa, I can do it~ I've got a few ways to go about it. I want to be strong enough to make sure that Hajime, and Aki come back to us. So when Papa goes to rescue them, I'll be right beside you Papa, and making sure the bad guys don't get anyone."

Though he was worried about her, he knew she was capable of doing many different things, and being able to fight strong enemies.

"Yes...I'm sure you'll do amazing. But don't worry about Hajime, and Aki. Allow me to worry about them."

"But Papa..."

Kenji knew she wanted to be helpful, but he just couldn't place her in that kind of danger. If anything he took away from what happened to Izuku, is that Yami would go to any lengths to get what she wanted, even using innocents, and he couldn't place her in that kind of situation.

Adopting the kindest smile that he could, he began explaining to the young woman about his worries.

"You've been through enough Sakura, allow me to be the one who worries about getting them back. You just live your life. Live a life you hadn't been able to before, and allow me to worry about things like Hajime and Aki, it's alright to rely on me. Being with Fat Gum, it's going to be amazing Sakura, I'm sure he'll teach you quite a bit about being a Hero. And if you need any help, call me, and I'll come as fast as I can, alright?"

Sakura gained a bright smile nodding so fast Kenji thought that she was going to break her neck.

"Yes, I know you will Papa! But don't worry, I'll prove exactly what kind of Hero that I can be! I'll make you proud of me!"

Kenji gently petted her head, and showed a satisfied smile on his face.

"I already am proud of you, Sakura."

Kenji gave Sakura a calm smile, which made her feel good inside of her chest.

Though he was worried about her, he knew that he couldn't stand in her way, and had to make sure that she was able to live the kind of life she wanted, though he was going to make sure that she was going to be safe.

While he was doing that, he saw that Eri had an uncomfortable look on her face.

It seemed that she was trying to hide it, but Kenji could tell by the way her face was scrunching together ever so slightly.

"Eri-chan, is something the matter?"

"Ken-chan...my horn, it feels really weird..."

Kenji glanced at the horn, and he could see the increase in size.

"I see...is it hurting you?"

"A little bit..."

She admitted, so he walked over towards her, placing a hand on her top of her head.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out right now."

Kenji began using his Life, and Death Quirk to help her, and make sure that she didn't feel any pain from it anymore.

After a minute, his Quirk went through Eri harmlessly, and caused her horn to shrink down to a normal size. Eri's eyes went towards Kenji who gave a soft smile.

"Thank you, Ken-chan."

"How come you didn't say anything? You can always tell me anything."

"Ken-chan's been so busy...I didn't want Ken-chan to have to worry about me..."

Kenji let out a small laugh, bending down, and gave her a comforting smile, while the other kids watched on with smiles also.

"I'm never to busy for you, or Naoto, or Misaki, or Sakura, or anyone. If you're hurting, come and tell me, okay Eri-chan? I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't hurt anymore."

Eri's cheeks turned slightly red, as she hugged him tightly.

Kenji chuckled lightly, petting the back of her head.

"Ken-chan...why does my Quirk hurt me sometimes…? I don't get it..."

Kenji could understand it would be so confusing for a child to go through these kind of situations.

Even he as a young child had to understand his power.

Unlike Eri, he had his Mother and Father's guidance since they possessed similar Quirks.

Eri though didn't have that.

But, that didn't mean Kenji wouldn't try his best to help her out.

"Well, your Quirk is very unique, and we're still discovering things about it. As far as we know, your Quirk grows in power overtime, as indicated by your horn. The bigger it gets, the stronger your Quirk becomes. But, we aren't sure what it is accumulating exactly. But as long as I'm here, or Aizawa-sensei, or anyone like us, we can stop your Quirk, and reset your power back to normal."

"Ken-chan...my Quirk, is good, yes?"

"Of course, very good. I know sometimes it hurts, but as you age, and practice with the power, you'll be able to control it. Perhaps you can release the Quirk yourself one day when you're older. Until then, if you're hurting, make sure to tell someone, okay? No one's ever too busy to make sure you're okay."

Eri nodded strongly, continuing to hug Kenji as tight as she could.

"Ken-chan, I'm glad...that we can...be together."

Kenji's mind was thrown back to Chisaki, and what he could have done to her, and vowing to not allow him to do that again.

"Yes, I'm glad as well. All of you."

Naoto, Misaki and Sakura showed wide smiles, and jumped Kenji, pinning him down as they hugged onto him tightly, something that made Kenji laugh.

* * *

At the same time, Kenji's cousins had arrived in town, with Hana going into a secluded area to train them briefly with their Quirks, among other things, but as the sun was setting in the sky, she released a small breath.

"Alright, tomorrow, we'll be working on a little teamwork exercise, since the day after tomorrow we've got a meeting with your Aunt and a few others. With the recent events happening, it would be better if we do things like this. You two have good teamwork already, but you'd have to be prepared to work faster."

"Yes, Mom!"

Miki said with a bright smile on her face.

Yasuo folded his arms while glancing at his wooden sword.

"Is this going to help us improve in power? I don't want to be weaker than Kenji and U.A."

Miki lightly poked her brothers forehead.

"Honestly, I thought that you had resolved your worrying feelings."

"I have resolved them, I just wish to be strong, that's all Miki. Even you can understand that, can't you?"

"Geez, making it sound like I don't understand it. Naturally I do understand it, so keep calm and don't freak out or anything like that."

Hana shook her head at the kids antics.

"Anyway, come along. We've got plenty of things we need to do-"

"Heh, so these are the people related to Kenji, are they?"

They all paused when hearing that noise, and turned to see that Stain was walking closer and closer to them. Gasps rang through all three of them, and became increasingly disturbed as he stuck out his long tongue, and ran it up and down his thin lips.

"...Stain, the Hero Killer."

Hana murmured, who began moving ever forward. Both Miki and Yasuo were frozen by the stare of the Hero Killer. They could feel their bodies shivering, their eyes freezing over. They hadn't felt this level of killing intent before, it was as if they were feeling their own deaths.

"What's wrong kids? It seems that you're frightened. Don't worry, I wont let you feel that much fear. I'll take care of you now."

His hand went towards his sword, but Yasuo, despite feeling afraid, leapt forward, and brought out his own wooden sword, coating it with his Energizing Quirk, and pointed it towards the enemy before him.

"Don't make a move, we will defeat you!"

Stain noticed that despite Yasuo's bravado, he was still shaking at the sight before him.

"Heh, alright then kid. You can try, but you wont succeed."

Hana pulled forward, placing a hand on her chest.

"Why are you here? Are you here to kill us?"

"For the time being, it seems that the Witch wishes for you."

Hana's mind began to work, and the only one she could think of as being a Witch was...

"...The Witch? You mean...Yami, don't you?"

"Yes, that's right. She wishes to see you, and I can't think of anything better than this right now. I've heard that you're the sister of Hikari, and that makes you related to Kenji, right? If that's the case, are you guys strong?"

"Strong enough for you!"

Yasuo charged forward as Hana yelled "No!" but Yasuo didn't seem to hear, and got close to Stain. Slashing with his wooden sword, the blade cut through the air, and got before Stain, and came at him with his light sword covered in energy.

However, Stain clashed his own blade with Yasuo's, and created a shock wave between them. Stain noticed that his own blade had a crack within it due to the power that he was releasing at this moment in time.

"Nice, it seems that you aren't weak after all."

"I'll show you how strong I am!"

Stain watched as Yasuo jumped backwards, sticking up his hand, and gathered his energy into a single point, and shot it forward in a ball. Stain used his quick reflexes to dodge out of the way, only for Hana to get behind him, and took out her own large staff.

"Have this!"

Using her Quirk, Enhancer, she could cause the senses, and sensitivity of others to be heightened, so as she came at Stain, she attempted to increase his pain receptors to dangerous levels to knock him out with a single attack.

But he was faster than she thought he was, and managed to dodge upwards, while tossing a blade at Yasuo. Yasuo's wooden sword blocked the blade, but then he saw up above that Stain's blade was slashing down towards him.

"Stay away from my son!"

Hana got before Yasuo, and blocked the attack, sparks coming off between their weapons as Yasuo skidded around, and expanded his hands, creating energy within the air, energizing said air, and shot it forward towards Stain's body in an attempt to knock him out.

Miki also saw her chance, and shot off her own Quirks energy, Sensory Link, to bind them together, and turn her eyes away from the fight, causing Stain's own vision to be away from the fight also, he couldn't see what was happening.

"W-What…?"

Stain couldn't fathom why he was seeing something other than what he was looking at before.

All he could see was a few trees in the distance, and he couldn't know where he was going to be attacked from, his senses had been messed with. He was even hearing things that didn't make sense, it sounded like music, and that was because Miki had put in headphones so Stain couldn't use his hearing to find the place that Yasuo was attacking from.

Thanks to that, Stain received Yasuo's attack head on, and blasted him out of the sky, smashing him into a nearby tree, causing him to wince at the feeling, and his senses came back to normal once more, seeing the grass before him, and seeing that Yasuo was coming in with his sword.

Just as he was going to block, Miki managed to hit him with the Quirk once more, and his eyesight turned back to a sea of trees, and his hearing turned back to music once more, and despite knowing that Yasuo was coming in for him, he couldn't predict where since his senses were going weird.

" _Damn it, this Quirk is dangerous. If I can't see, or hear the opponent, I'm going to be receiving too much damage. But when I received the attack, my senses got back to normal. Is pain the way to snap my senses back to normal?_ "

As he was thinking about it, he randomly swung his sword outwards, but Yasuo avoided it, and got close with his blade. Knowing he can't use his Quirk to do too much damage, he allowed his power to come out with a large explosive power, and slam hard into Stain's upper body, with Hana using her Quirk to enhance Stain's pain receptors, and caused him to yell out in pain.

He hadn't been in so much pain before.

Even when he had received the attacks from Izuku and the others back then, but even then, he stayed conscious through the pain. He hunched over with the pain he felt going through his body more and more.

He panted all the more as his vision returned.

Hana looked at him in mild surprise.

"Being able to stay awake, that should have knocked you out."

Stain glanced up at Hana, and began to laugh a little bit.

"Seriously, you think that will stop me?"

"Your face tells me different, you look violently ill. And one more attack will stop you."

Hana charged up her Quirk at the tip of her staff, and came at the Hero Killer before her, with her incredible strength going forward, and aimed hard for the man's upper body, when he blocked with his blade, and knocked it away, only for Yasuo to unleash a hailstorm of energized air for Stain.

He went to dodge out of the way, but Miki pointed her fingers forward, and shot off multiple shots of her Quirk to share senses with Stain, but Stain leapt away from the shots that he was going to receive, and went up into the trees, jumping around between them.

"Damn, he's moving so fast, I can't tell where he's coming from..."

Hana murmured, as Stain came down from behind Yasuo.

Turning quickly, Yasuo went to slash him down, when a knife was dropped from up above heading right for his head, forcing the young man to block it with his sword, only for Stain to bring out a knife and get in close with said knife to the boy's cheek to cut up.

"Get lost!"

Unleashing his Quirk around him, the energy shot out and unleashed a wave of energized air, just as the knife was going to slice the young man's cheek. Forcing Stain backwards, Hana came in with a barrage of attacks, with her staff moving so fast that even Stain was impressed, forcing him to block over and over again.

"You're not bad, you certainly do live up to the expectations of the Number Six."

"Heh, Number Six, I'm aiming to become higher than that!"

She took a stance with her staff, swinging it forward as Yasuo stuck out his hand, and allowed the staff to become energized, increasing its striking strength, which Stain saw just as he clashed with his sword, cleaving the blade right in half, and caused it be shattered, and the staff continued heading for the Hero Killer, who received a harsh blow to his body, and the intense pain grew all the more with Hana's Quirk activating.

But while he was being hit, he managed to land a cut on her arm, which she winced at.

Stain was lunged backwards, and smashed into a tree.

His body erupted with pain. He felt it growing all the more by the second. His body convulsed on the floor, his eyes became wider with the pain erupting inside of him, to the point that even someone like Stain was on the verge of producing tears, it felt so painful like that.

"Damn, I put in a good deal of power into that, he should feel as if his body had been shattered...yet, he's still awake. Just what kind of monster is he?"

Hana was amazed though that he was staying awake from receiving that amount of damage, on top of being attacked like he was beforehand.

But then Stain, despite his agonizing state, lifted up his knife, and showed the blood on it.

Hana gasped, and shot forward to stop him. Getting before him in speeds that even Stain was surprised by, he went to lick the blood, when Hana's hand grasped his own, and tightened it along with using her Quirk, causing pain to ripple through their connection.

"Y-You're one tough lady, I'll give you that..."

"And you're very persistent. Now, give me that damn knife!"

She attempted to peel the knife out of Stain's hand, while he withdrew another. With shaky hands, he slashed for her, but she raised her staff, and blocked it completely, while another knife was whipped at her at the same time that he slashed, heading for her chest to incapacitate her.

He thought that he had gotten her, but she simply kicked upwards, knocking the knifes handle to a new trajectory, which pierced Stain's arm, causing him to slightly wince, as she had added her Quirk onto it.

"Definitely, you're very good. But I've got a mission to accomplish, and that's to wipe out all the unworthy Hero's. You...I can't say if you are worthy or not. But, at least, you're worthy enough to duel me!"

Stain, quickly moving his hand, took out what seemed to be a bomb, causing Hana to quickly yell "Take cover!" and dash to her kids, pulling them back as Stain dropped it onto the ground…

But then as it hit the ground, it didn't explode.

It just erupted in smoke, Hana's eyes widening in fear.

"Tricks, aren't they great?"

"No-"

Stain licked the knife, causing her to drop down to the ground, paralyzed from Stain's Quirk.

"Sorry, you lose lady."

Stain said with a sadistic sneer.

"Mom!"

Miki freaked out, rushing towards her, while Yasuo growled, turning his sword onto Stain.

"My cousins fought you, didn't he?"

"Heh, quite knowledgeable kid."

"Well, if he can take you on, then I can to!"

"N-No...Yasuo, it's too...dangerous..."

Hana muttered, trying to move but couldn't.

Yasuo shook his head with strong eyes.

"I can't give up now, I need to fight to keep you safe, Mom."

"No, it's too dangerous...run!"

Hana cried out, but Yasuo didn't and took up his wooden sword, gathering the energy around the wind, and then swiped it forward, unleashing several crescent shaped waves for Stain who regained his balance, and dodged multiple times, the waves cleaving into the ground, Stain however couldn't dodge the last one so he took out a blade to block it.

But the energy seemed to prove to be powerful, and knocked him down into the ground, while shattering the knife, with Yasuo moving forward, and went slashing towards Stain's body at such a quick speed that even Stain held surprise on his face.

But Stain quickly moved backwards with a few flips, avoiding the slash along with the energy wave that had been released while tossing several knifes towards Yasuo, forcing him to dodge and block the incoming blades.

One sailed by his face, but Stain used that chance to get in close, moving at speeds that Yasuo didn't think was possible for a normal human, with the blade heading closer and closer to Yasuo's face…

"Stay away!"

Miki jumped in and sent a barrage of kicks towards Stain, which Stain reacted to, and blocked the kicks several times, but Yasuo used that chance to energize the air, launching it forward for Stain who was caught up in the attack, and flung him backwards, revealing in the moment he was going to receive damage, he managed to use a blade to mitigate the damage as much as he could.

Yasuo let out a small breath.

"He's definitely fast for someone without a Quirk to enhance the body, no wonder Hero's died to this man."

"Yasuo, we have to take Mom and run away. If he gets in closer, then we will be finished off all together..."

"Together? Finish off Stain? What kind of foolish thoughts are you thinking of?"

Both froze with the voice.

Turning around, they saw Yami showing a deranged smile.

"You..."

Yasuo clutched his blade tightly, as Miki looked towards her Mother, seeing the pain on the young woman's face.

"Oh, we've not officially met, have we children? My name is Yami, you may call me Grandmother if you wish, because technically we are related through marriage with Hikari of course." Yasuo continued clutching his blade, his anger was growing higher and higher by the second. "I met your cousin, Kenji today. Such a growing boy he is~"

"You stay away from our cousin you monster."

Miki threatened her, but Yami shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, Miki-chan, I can't do that just yet. But right now, I'm not after him, I want you."

Miki gasped, while Yasuo felt his hand clutching the sword so tightly that the wood was splintering.

"You wont get the chance! I'll make sure you end up in prison!"

Yasuo channeled all of his power into his blade, and came at Yami.

Yami gave a bemused laugh at the sight before her.

"Come on then boy, show me what you've got."

Rallying his powers together, and showcasing his incredible control over said power, Yasuo couldn't hold back anymore, he had to do something against this woman, he had to take her down, and he had to make sure that she was going to be put away for a long time.

Perhaps it was foolish, but Yasuo didn't care.

Here was the reason his Father was confined to a wheelchair for life.

"Yasuo...don't do it..."

"Big brother, please, we need to get out of here!"

Despite the protests from his Mother and sister, he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Yasuo shot for Yami, knowing that it was going to be dangerous, but felt like he didn't have a choice, came down with his blade, and just before all of the energy was going to hit her, Stain got beside Yasuo, managing to cut his cheek, and lick the blood, dropping him to the ground instantly, with the power erupting upwards into the sky, destroying the night clouds that had formed.

Miki began shaking while seeing Stain bend down.

"Nice try kid, I'd like to fight you one on one next time."

Yasuo glared up to Stain, while Yami turned to Miki.

Miki flinched at the sight before her, as Yami moved forward.

"Now dear, don't resist, I'm going to make sure that everything is better..."

Miki began backing away as Yami's hand moved forward.

She tried to move, she tried to escape…

But in the end, all three of them were captured.

* * *

Hikari, was currently working on Mr Brave, after what had happened to him.

She had been for a little while now, after dismissing her interns for the day, and allowing them to head back home to the dorms, after she took them herself.

Checking over his body, making sure that his injuries weren't life threatening, but as she was working on him, she came to a startling discovery.

A discovery that she wished that she hadn't come to.

Double checking to make sure that she was correct, she then quickly made sure that he was going to be okay, and didn't have anything else majorly wrong with him, before allowing the nurses to take over and finish up.

Exiting the room, she walked down the corridor, and met up with Sir Nighteye who looked curiously on.

"Did you discover anything?"

"I had to double check it, but yes I believe I understand something's about what Yami has been doing now."

Sir raised an eyebrow.

"What did you find out?"

"Well, whoever did it must have been a very good surgeon. There's a few small scars on various parts on his body. However, once examining him, it was clear that he's recently had surgery."

"Surgery? What kind of surgery?"

"I can't be sure without some tests which I should be getting the results soon enough. However, I have some suspicions about it. You said that Yami had Mr Brave's Quirk, yes?"

Sir nodded.

"Correct, she used it in our recent fight."

Hikari exhaled with a worried look on her face.

"...I see, then perhaps Yami's found a method to replicate the Quirk of a person through their DNA. It must take time for her to do it though, so she has to take them, though that's mere speculation on my part, and she's got some other method of obtaining someone's Quirk. Perhaps they've made a Nomu to replicate someone's Quirk, I've seen them combine Quirks together before with Nomu, so it isn't impossible that they've made one to replicate the powers of others...but it must take time and effort, and can't be done so easily like how All For One does it, or even Kenji, that's why they took Mr Brave. I'm surprised she didn't kill him though."

"Yes, if that's the case, then we have to find that Nomu, and kill it. Honestly, she probably just kept Mr Brave alive to mess with us, she's the type of person to do that, like she did with me."

Hikari gently placed a hand on his back in a comforting manner which Sir Nighteye appreciated, then gave her thoughts on the matter at hand.

"I think the more time that All For One is away from her, she's delving into a mental state that's causing her to be more dangerous with her actions. If we don't stop her soon, she might even start randomly killing people."

Sir Nighteye also thought about it like that.

It definitely would be terrifying.

"…Anyway, did you get the results back on the bullet?"

"Unfortunately, I did."

"Then suspicions have been confirmed, haven't they?"

Hikari let out a small sigh.

"...Yes, it's Eri-chan's DNA. He weaponized that little girls Quirk through her blood."

Sir rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Damn it, I didn't want it to be her...but, the likelihood was more that it was her than it wasn't. It just gives us another reason for us to keep going forward. Also, your estranged husband made a call to my office today, after helping drive Yami off."

"Haha, is that so? What's that man up to now?"

Hikari played it off with a small laugh, earning a surprised expression from Sir Nighteye.

"You seem casual, something I'm unaware of?"

"Nothing really. By the way you're speaking, you distrust him, right?"

Hikari guessed that based on how Sir Nighteye was speaking.

"...It has been a long time since he was on the side of good, we can't trust him so easily can we?"

"Trusting is something every individual has to do on their own, and come to the conclusion if they can or can't. If you're asking if I can trust him, then I'd say that yes, I can trust him, and I know that whatever he's doing, it's for the best. For a long time, I couldn't trust him, but I've seen my husband and his loyalty to those that he cares for."

"He's said that he'll protect Izuku Midoriya, do you believe it?"

Hikari could understand the hesitation within him.

"Hehe, why not use your Quirk on him? Then you'd know, right?"

Sir couldn't dispute what she had said.

"Perhaps you're right. He knew that I could do that, so he wouldn't say it if he was being truthful. If you think you can trust him, then I'll trust you. Though in light of recent events, as you're aware, I've called a meeting of a number of Hero's, but I've moved up the date to the day after tomorrow so everyone can arrive."

Hikari inclined her head.

As they were talking, a nurse came by and handed the test results to Hikari, who overlooked them.

"Hmmmm...it seems that there has been some surgery here, and there's damage to some of his internal organs..."

"Is it permanent damage?"

Hikari shook his head.

"I don't believe so, from what I can see, I'll need to repair it though in case it causes anymore problems. But seriously, whoever did this type of damage, did a...good job, knowing exactly where to make each incision without risk of too many complications. I'd say that they'd be a surgeon of my caliber, possibly even better…even then, I'll do what I can. With my Quirk assisting me, I should be able to do this."

"Then I'll leave it to you. Also, I've asked your sister to come the day after tomorrow for the meeting, she should be arriving tonight, according to what she told me."

"I see, then I'll see if she can help me here before the meeting in two days."

Sir turned and began walking away, while Hikari looked on with a curious expression on her face.

She then took her phone out, and rung her sisters number…

But it went right to voicemail.

"...That's weird."

Hikari sent a message [Are you okay?] and waited for the reply.

[Yes, I'm fine. Just a little busy with Hero's Duties.]

Hikari didn't see anything suspicious about that.

[Alright then. Are you free tomorrow? I'd like to meet up to discuss a few things about this case I'm working on. I heard you were in town.]

Hikari waited for a few moments, before receiving a reply.

[I wish that I could, I'm swamped tomorrow with some meetings. I'll help in a few days, if it can wait that long.]

Hikari hummed as she overlooked the message.

[I understand completely, I'll see you the day after tomorrow.]

With that, Hikari hummed, and then quickly ,went down the corridor to meet up with Sir.

"Sir, it seems my sister isn't available, could it be possible if I borrow Kenji tomorrow? He has some knowledge that I will need to help me help some of my patients."

"Yes, I understand. I'll still have Mirio, and Midoriya overlook some areas, but it seems unlikely that Chisaki is within the city that we're searching for. I'll leave Mikami with you, Hikari-chan."

Hikari nodded in thanks, and quickly got back to work once more.

* * *

Later that night, Kenji had to go and make sure that Mr Compress' arm was alright, on the request of Tomura.

Using his Life Quirk, he managed to begin undoing the damage that Chisaki had done to his arm.

Kenji kept thinking about what had happened that day with Yami. He was convinced that Tomura wasn't working for her right now,

While he was checking over Mr Compress' arm, his eyes locked onto the young man's himself.

"Just because you're helping me, it doesn't mean that I have to trust you."

Kenji raised an eyebrow as Mr Compress began moving his arm, in some sort of defiance to Kenji being there. But Kenji quickly held onto the arm of Mr Compress', and made sure that he didn't jolt around to damage it even more than he already had done.

"You don't have to trust me, I'm just here to make sure your arm doesn't get any worse, so I'd appreciate it if you kept your arm still while I'm healing it. Thank you very much."

Mr Compress looked on as Kenji ran his fingers up the man's arm, and used Life to repair the man's ligaments among other things.

"What do you hope to gain from being here? Do you want Tomura's trust? His friendship? What is it exactly you want?"

At the demands, he kept moving his arm, so Kenji gently held it in place.

"What I want right now, is for you to keep still. This is very delicate work, if I make one false move, then your arm is going to be unusable. You don't want that, do you?" Mr Compress let out a small sigh, shaking his head. "Then please just let me work on your arm. I'll make sure it works as much as I can."

Mr Compress huffed, and did as he was asked.

"Then I'll comply for the moment. But don't think that because you're doing this, my trust is going to be gained. You can't gain my trust, I'm still suspicious. You're going to do the League dirty and betray us at some point. If it comes down to it, I'll compress your arms, and make sure you can't harm any of the League."

Kenji, knowing that Mr Compress wishes to try and scare him, didn't back down for even a second, and just kept on his expression that basically said "You can't scare me." which was surprising for someone like Mr Compress.

"You're convinced that I'm going to do anything like that, that you can't see that I'm only here to make sure that your arm is safe? Tomura-kun asked me to come here, I didn't come here of my own accord. It was all for you."

Mr Compress didn't say anything, and just kept watching Kenji work his Quirk on the man's arm. He had to admit that the more Kenji used the Quirk, the more that his body began to feel better, and the usage of his arm was becoming more and more usable.

Once Kenji was done, he exited the room, and walked down the corridor.

While he did walk through the corridor, he came across Tomura within a far off room to the right hand side, beckoning him closer, so with intrigue, he moved closer, and closer. Getting inside of the room, Tomura folded his arms, and exhaled deeply.

"Kenji-kun, hows Mr Compress' arm?"

"It seems to be coming along rather well. I still think that he'd be better seeing a real doctor than me, but I'll do the best that I can with what resources we have here."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Tomura said it while glancing out of the window. "You know, Overhaul truly has pissed me off. What he's been doing, has been getting under my skin for a good while now, and I feel as if I should express those feelings for Overhaul to see..."

Kenji could hear the dark undertones within his voice.

It did seem as if Tomura was doing something that Kenji was unsure about.

"Tomura-kun, what's going on? Has something happened?"

"Yes, you could say that something has been said. I've decided to do a deal with the Shie Hassaikai, Kenji-kun."

Kenji looked visibly stunned.

"You're going to work with them?"

He couldn't be sure.

After what happened, Kenji was convinced that Tomura wouldn't want to deal with them. But this was surprising.

"Haha, not for the reasons you might think. I want to take revenge on them for what they've done, nearly taking Compress' arm, and attempting to kill a few of my League members. He needs to be paid back, tenfold. So that's why I'm going to find out exactly what he's doing, and then when the time is right, strike him."

Kenji wasn't so sure about it.

It seemed dangerous to deal with Chisaki.

"Are you sure that's wise? Chisaki wont simply just let himself be revealed."

"I know, don't worry. I have a few ideas on how to get around Chisaki, and how to make sure that he's stopped all together. For now though, I have to make sure that he's taken down. Laughing in my face with his damn men, almost taking out my comrades, and then saying that we're even for his downed shield. As if, Mr Compress is worth more than that. Anyway, I'm going to be meeting him very soon."

Kenji truly wondered what Tomura was going to accomplish through doing this. It was seemingly crazy to him, dealing with Chisaki.

"Be careful, whatever you do. He's always got something up his sleeve, that damn Chisaki."

"Speaking from experiences?"

Tomura said with a raised eyebrow.

Kenji shrugged.

"I've dealt with him before, it can be difficult when he's attacking you, that's all."

"Haha, I'm sure that it can. Don't worry about me, I'll handle any situation as it comes about. Trust me, have some faith."

"Are you sure, you don't want me to come with you? I could assist you..."

Trying to get as many details as he could for Sir and the others, Kenji thought it would be best if he could get into that meeting.

But Tomura shot him down.

"It's fine, don't worry about that for now."

Kenji showed a small smile, though internally, he thought if he could try and track Tomura, then it would lead him to Overhaul. But doing that would be difficult, more than likely, Chisaki would take every precaution possible.

So, Kenji knew he also had find Chisaki before it got too out of hand, and if that was to get some information from Tomura somehow, if he could find a general location that Chisaki was in...then Kenji was going to do his best.

* * *

The next day, Kenji went towards the hospital, and sat with his Mother, as he was being briefed on what was happening, he could also see the bullet that he required when he got it off Chisaki, when he fought

"Mom, that bullet, have you found out about it? How it operates..."

"Yes, I know how it works. It targets a persons Quirk Factor, but unlike Aizawa-chan who shuts off the Quirk Factor with his eyes without permanent damage, this erases it out of existence, like how Eri-chan can rewind the human body, he's manage to make this target a persons Quirk Factor specifically, if he wasn't an evil...person, I'd say it is quite ingenious, though only monsters could be capable of doing things like this."

"Could we replicate that?"

Hikari shook her head, something that caused Kenji to look a little disheartened about it.

"Unless I have another viable sample, then I'd say not. Doing tests on this has degraded it to the point that it would be unusable, and even if it was, it would be a very weak effect. The only other way to get more, would be to extract DNA directly from Eri-chan...and doing that would be...I'd never even attempt to do something like that with Eri-chan."

"I wish there was something I could do...I feel so useless that we haven't found Chisaki...and yesterday with Deku-kun and Yami, if she had truly got her hands on him, there's no telling what could have happened..."

Hikari bent down towards him, placing a hand on top of his head.

"You don't have to worry about things like that my sweetheart. You're doing your best with me here, and now. We can still do many different things."

"Still...I wish there was a way to stop Yami. If I could fire that bullet at her, then we could take away her Quirk, so she can't do any harm to anyone."

"If only we could do that. I wouldn't want to try that with Eri-chan. While I am beginning to understand how this is made, being able to replicate it would mean more genetic material from Eri-chan and doing that...I don't think that I could do it. Anyway, since I'm going to be busy for the next few days with the operation for Chisaki, there's a few things that only my Quirk can handle with certain patients that I have, so could you come and help me with the more minor ones? I'm afraid I wont be able to get around to them otherwise. I asked Hana, but she seems to be busy. Afterwards, perhaps you could help me with Momo-chan and Itsuka-chan's training? I'm also helping them out with medical training, it seems that Momo-chan has taken an interest in that due to the nature of her Quirk, and Itsuka-chan is learning more hand to hand techniques from myself."

"Yes, of course, I don't mind helping out."

Hikari clapped her hands together.

"Splendid, then I'll leave it to you~"

Kenji gave a small smile and left to go and deal with some of the patients.

He went around to a few of them, and began some routine examinations for his Mother, nothing to complicated. Since he held a similar Quirk to her, he could use that on minor injuries, and make sure that the people that needed more treatment than thought before would go to his Mother.

* * *

As he continued on, he went into one of the private rooms, after knocking.

"Hello, my name is Kenji Mikami, and I'll be filling in for..." As he looked into the room, he got a surprise in the form of Camie being there. "C-Camie-san, what are you doing here?"

Camie showed a cheerful wave.

"Hey there~ So I was like, asked to come in and do a check up from my weird situation with the League~"

"O-Oh, that's quite...I see, yes. Then I'll give you a check up quickly."

As Kenji went forward, Camie placed her hands behind her back cutely.

"Soooooo, Kenji-kun. What's going on?"

Kenji glanced upwards.

"Oh, nothing really."

"Hahaha, you can try and be a sneaky boy to others, but you can't fool me. I can see you having a serious expression, so tell me what's going on inside your head? Are you thinking about girlfriends perhaps~ It must be difficult dealing with cute girls~"

Kenji had to admit being around Camie always brought a smile to his face, no matter what kind of situation he was in.

"Truthfully, I'm just thinking about my...I'm thinking about Sakura, and if she's alright. She started a Hero's Work Study today. It's probably just me being overprotective or something, she definitely can handle herself if she was getting into a fight with small time criminals."

Camie smiled happily, and gently brought Kenji's head against her bust, his cheeks turning slightly red at the softness he felt.

"Don't worry about that, you are just overprotective~"

Kenji sweat dropped.

"...Hehe, I guess that I am."

"Well, it just means you really care~ As long as you're not crazy with being overprotective, then you're all good~"

Kenji continued to smile, attempting to pull his head away from her chest.

But she wouldn't let him go, and kept a hold onto him.

"Silly boy, don't worry about things like that~ You can keep your head there~"

"W-Well, I actually have to continue over your check up..."

Camie stuck out her tongue.

"Oh yeah~ Like, go for it~"

Kenji showed a light smile, and pulled backwards, and continued going over Camie's body with his hands.

While he did, she let out a cute gasping sound.

"Ooh my, that feels good Kenji-kun~"

Kenji was surprised by the way that she was suddenly making slightly erotic noises she was suddenly making.

Shaking his head, he continued on examining her.

But then Camie let out a small sigh.

"Also Kenji-kun, when I was caught by the League of Villains..."

"Hmm? Do you remember anything more about it?"

Camie shook her head side to side.

"No, I don't remember much about it. But, I feel responsible for every time they have used my Quirk. Like, I heard about an incident involving that wicked Yami lady and she totes used trickery. It wasn't said much about Mr Brave, but it was said that he appeared after a cloud of smoke came from him...according to some news headlines. Was that...I mean, the cloud of smoke..."

"It isn't your fault, Camie-san."

Kenji comforted, but Camie looked down about it.

"Even then, I feel as if it is my fault. It's my Quirk, that they're using..."

"It might be your Quirk, but it isn't your problem. You didn't ask for this to happen, you didn't will them to use your Quirk. I'm sure they'll eventually run out anyway. They allowed you to keep your Quirk, so they don't have full access to it. Eventually, they wont be able to use it anymore."

"But, if that's the case then...what if they come after me again? And this time, they try and take my Quirk..."

Kenji could understand that being a worry within her.

Even he is worried about being taken.

"I can't lie to you and say everything is going to be fine, and that they wont come after you. But, I'll try my best to make sure that Yami is stopped, and they can't come after you again. I wish that I could take your worries away, I'm sorry that I can't."

Camie began blushing slightly at the words that he spoke.

She did like that, that he wasn't going to lie to her.

"N-No, you don't have to apologize..." Kenji's mind began to work, something that Camie began noticing. "...Kenji-kun, is something the matter?"

"I'm just thinking, they keep using your Quirk...why can't we do the same thing?"

Camie tilted her head in wonder.

"Does that mean you wish for me to go into battle?"

Kenji shook his head immediately.

"No, I wouldn't ask you to do that...but Mom should still have the Nomu from Mr Brave. Perhaps, if we use it somehow...maybe we could turn the tables on her. She wouldn't expect it coming, and unlike my Mother, Irina and myself, she wouldn't be able to see it coming if we disguise it well enough."

Camie's face curled upwards.

"Yeah, that would totally be awesome Kenji-kun! Then finally, my Quirk can be used to help, rather than hurt innocent people..."

Kenji leaned over, and gently held the young woman's hand.

"Camie-san, your Quirk already has done. If it wasn't for you back in the Forest Training Camp, then it could have ended much worse, with Mr Compress, and other things. It was thanks to you that we managed to pull off the plan to keep us all alive, remember?"

Camie let out a small laughing sound.

"Perhaps you're right, thanks Kenji-kun, that's made me feel better. I just hate what the League has done. I want to be a Hero, and they've used my Quirk to hurt people..."

"I know, I feel the same way about how they used me to hurt my friends and family. Controlling me with that damn Nomu thing, and forced me to hurt the people that I love...but, neither of us have anything to worry about. It wasn't us that did those things, it was the League using us."

Camie's hand gently held onto Kenji's own.

"Totally, a hot guy that's also very sweet~ I think I hit the jackpot~"

Kenji flushed at the confession from Camie.

"I don't know about that, Camie-san..."

Camie showed a cute smile on her face.

"But I know~" She bent down and lightly kissed his cheek, causing a small blush to adorn his cheeks. "Thanks Kenji-kun, for making me feel better~"

Kenji rubbed his cheek ever so slightly.

"N-No problem, Camie-san."

Camie put her hands behind her back, and then grinned.

That grin, was quite infectious, as Kenji soon began to grin as well.

Camie just had that effect on him.

* * *

After helping out in the hospital, Kenji walked around the building, to the outside training area (it seemed like his Mother had made this place near the hospital to help people train) and moved towards it.

When he got there, he saw that Momo and Itsuka were seemingly talking with one another, with Naoto in the middle. He couldn't see his Mother around the area, so he wondered what was going on with the girls.

Itsuka suddenly turned to Momo and looked on with a strong stare.

"Momo-san, it's difficult, when being compared to you."

Momo blinked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since the Sports Festival...no, maybe it's because we both are working under Hikari-sensei, people have been comparing us, though I don't feel as if I've earned that title just yet, you have better grades, and objectively, your Quirk is better than mine is."

"Kendo-san, that's simply..."

When Momo tried to speak, Itsuka flipped a hand through her ponytail.

"But also, you have a closer connection to Mikami-kun than I do."

"Aah...that's because we were childhood friends, after all."

Momo reasoned that to be the case.

But Itsuka wore a complex expression on her face.

"Even then, that barrier wont stop me. In becoming a Hero, I'll even surpass you one day Momo-san with my Quirk."

Momo wore astonishment on her face, while Naoto looked between them.

Kenji then walked forward, showcasing a small smile.

"Hey Momo-chan, Itsuka-san, what's going on?"

Both Momo and Itsuka turned to Kenji with surprise.

""What are you doing here?!""

Kenji was stunned for a moment at how they managed to be in synch with one another.

"Didn't Mom say anything about me being here?"

""No! But since you're here, how about training with me?""

Kenji had to admit that them being in synch was very surprising to say the least.

"So, you want me to train with both of you?"

Momo and Itsuka glanced at the other, before shrugging their shoulders.

Kenji then looked towards Naoto who gave a shy smile.

"Naoto, you stand out of the way, okay?"

"Y-Yes!"

Naoto quickly dashed off to the side, as Kenji got into a stance. Itsuka and Momo also got into a stance, and then Kenji smiled.

"Lets begin then."

Immediately as he said that, Momo and Itsuka seemed to have a battle hardened ready expression on his face.

"Then Kendo-san, lets do this together!"

"Got ya!"

Itsuka rushed forward first, with Kenji summoning his Death, shooting it off into a wide blast for Itsuka to take her down. But Itsuka jumped out of the way, surprising Kenji by how she managed to avoid the wave.

It was true that he wasn't going to seriously harm her, but he didn't waste time with the speed, and shot it forward at people known to be fast.

"Mikami-kun, your Mother has been training our bodies, so we've been increasing our speed!"

Itsuka enlarged her hands, and flapped them downwards, so heavily that a bit of air pressure came forward, and allowed her to propel herself. It wasn't anything crazy like what Izuku could do with his Quirk, but it managed to help her gain a good higher ground, avoiding the Death wave completely.

At the same time, Momo also had avoided the wave, and summoned with her Creation Quirk various objects, but also created a mini catapult inside of herself, shooting them at Kenji with high speed precision.

"Amazing, Mom's been able to help you create things quicker than before."

He said, avoiding the heavy metal objects launched at him. They looked simple enough, but Kenji could see if he had been hit with one of them, then undoubtedly, he'd be at least bleeding with being hit by them.

But while dodging it, Itsuka got closer, using her Quirk to enlarge her hands, and grab the objects that Momo had launched, and threw them at Kenji once more from a different location while Momo continued firing off the metal objects.

" _It's really good, these two have developed a good teamwork, Mom definitely has taught them quite well._ "

As he thought it, Kenji stuck out his hands, and created a dome of Life, then added Death around it, becoming the ultimate shield around him, and blocked the incoming attacks with as much power as he possibly could do.

With the heavy duty objects raining down on him, he mused that their plan was probably something about cornering him, so before allowing that to happen, Kenji sent his Death Wave out all around him, and the shock wave began destroying the ground below him.

"Momo-san, it seems that he's attempting to do that kind of move to stop us!"

"Right, then I'll stop that right now!"

Momo quickly summoning a cannon from her torso, something that surprised Kenji, as she shot off a large cannonball for his body.

Seeing she wasn't playing around, he shot off his own Death Quirk to destroy the large ball before him, but he noticed that it was having a difficult time in destroying it so easily.

"I see, so you've made it out of a material resistant to my Quirk. Naturally, since you know me quite well, along with my Quirk...fantastic."

"Ken-chan isn't the only one who's been training hard, I've also done the same thing with your Mom, and have improved since the Sports Festival."

Kenji put in more effort to destroy the cannonball, but as he did, suddenly Itsuka came in with a large fist coming down on top of him. He also noticed on her hand, was some sort of gauntlet that wrapped around her large hand.

Kenji raised an eyebrow as he stuck up his hand to shoot it down with Death.

"So, you've got an upgrade?"

Itsuka smiled at the comment.

"Yeah, something like that. Now, have this!"

Itsuka came down with the heavy fist, as Kenji shot off Death at close range. The gauntlet moved to before her body and began taking on the Death power, something Kenji had to admit was rather interesting to see.

"I guess you and Momo-chan have been working together quite well, it seems."

"Of course!"

As Itsuka said it, Momo came skating close by, and threw a flash bang at Kenji. He went to react, but it dazzled before his eyes, causing his eyes to be stung by the incredible light, and in that time, Momo managed to create another cannonball, shooting it right at Kenji's body.

"Damn my eyes..."

Kenji murmured, feeling something coming for him, so he turned his Life hand outwards, creating a barrier in the air, to block off the cannonball, but suddenly, Momo created what seemed to be a large shuriken like weapon, and fired it off towards Itsuka's Death battle, cutting the Death in half, allowing Itsuka's fist to clench the rest out of existence.

With his vision obscured, he had to rely on his other senses, to hear what was going to happen.

But Momo thought of that as well.

Momo, who had made a giant speaker and blared the music, while beginning to eat a few things to make sure she had enough fuel for her Quirk, drowning out the sound around so Kenji couldn't hear.

At the same time, Itsuka came down with her strong and enlarged fist, which Kenji could barely see coming with his eyes adjusting back to normal, and barely could jump backwards, with the fist continuing and hitting the ground below them, shaking it a little bit with the power she had, which also shook Kenji's body.

In that moment, Itsuka gave a double punch towards Kenji, who's eyes returned to normal, and saw that the young woman's fists were smaller, so he thought that he'd be able to shoot off Death to knock her away…

But then Momo used some kind of slingshot to fire off several metal fragments for his upper body, so Kenji unleashed a mass wave of Death around him, and took down the metal fragments coming for him, but Itsuka still used her fists to go forward, and used two gauntlets now as her fists grew.

The Death grew higher and higher, destroying the gauntlets, but Itsuka's fists slammed directly into Kenji's upper body, sending him flying across the battlefield, Momo and Itsuka smiling at the fact, as Kenji flips in the air, landing on the ground.

"Damn, your speed has improved quite a bit. Mom definitely is a good teacher, I used my Death at a high level then, and still you hit me with enough force to send me flying. Haha, you both have amazing teamwork."

Itsuka and Momo both let out small laughs.

"We've been training of course, Kenji-kun~"

"Aah, she's right Ken-chan. Next time, we'll be able to support you in any fight you're going to be in."

Kenji couldn't hide his smile at the sight before him, he was glad that Momo and Itsuka were able to grow under his Mother like this.

"Yes, I'll be relying on you two in the future." Kenji smiled happily, seeing Momo and Itsuka proud of what they had accomplished. "If you'd like, I'll help you even more with training? I'm free for the rest of the day now, since Sir Nighteye's busy with...many different things."

The girls giggled ""Sure!"" which Kenji found quite cute, and sent the majority of the day with the two girls, and of course, with Naoto as well.

However, Hikari came about an hour into the training, seemingly she was out of breath.

"Mom...is everything okay?"

"H-Have you spoken to Yasuo, Miki, or your Aunt today Kenji?"

Kenji gave a suspicious look.

"No, why? Has something happened?"

"Your Uncle just phoned me. Hana, and her two kids haven't been answering their phones. They were coming here for the meeting tomorrow morning. But, he said that they didn't call after arriving here last night, and he's not been able to get into contact with them."

Kenji, Itsuka, and Momo all looked worried.

"D-Does that mean something has happened to them?"

Itsuka spoke with worry, Hikari bit her lower lip.

"I'm not sure yet. I got messages off her last night...I hope that it was her. It's odd for her to not call her husband. Either way, I'm going to have to alert the authorities and Hero's about this...damn it, what if it was..."

Seeing the worry on Hikari's face, Kenji understood quite well that she must be feeling anxious among other emotions like that.

Whatever had happened, they had to get to the bottom of it.

But deep down, they all knew that the person that took them probably was Yami.

* * *

Meanwhile, tied up within a dark room, Hana, Yasuo, and Miki were attempted to try and escape, but all of their efforts seemed to prove futile. Hana cursed under her breath about the situation, while Yasuo thought of the best way to get out of there.

"If only I could get my hands loose...then I'd be able to free us..."

"She knows how your Quirk works, Yasuo, so she's made countermeasures against you. Yasuo, Miki. Don't worry, we'll get out of this somehow. I wont let this Witch..."

As she was speaking, the door opened to reveal Yami walking forward.

"Are my ears burning? It must mean you're speaking about me. How flattering of you."

Her long black hair swayed as she made her way into the room, with Hana scowling at the young woman.

"Oi, let my kids go, right now!"

Hana demanded, but Yami rolled her eyes.

"Alright then, I'll get right on that."

"What do you want from us, you monster!?"

Yasuo demanded from the woman, as Yami snickered.

"Nothing from you dear, nor your Mother." Her eyes went to Miki who flinched. "You my dear, have a good Quirk for surveillance. You'll be able to help me, and tell me everything that's currently happening in real time. I really will be a fly on the wall, huh. Isn't that great? You'll be able to help me achieve my goals~"

"I wont help you! I wont do anything for you!"

Miki snapped, but Yami just began to laugh.

"Haha, you're quite strong willed. I'll have fun breaking you."

At the darkened tone, Hana shook violently in her tied up chair, while yelling at Yami.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! IF YOU WANT TO HURT ANYONE, HURT ME YOU DAMN BITCH!"

Yami smiled at the impassioned cry, and walked forward to Hana. Her fingers traced Hana's jaw, and gently stroked her face, causing Hana to cringe at the feeling, while Yami's sickly sweet smile was burning itself into the young woman's mind.

"Don't worry dear, I'll be having my fun with you soon enough. But first, I need a hand with your daughter."

Hana's eyes began to fall into despair, while giving into her sadness, and released a few tears.

"Please...Please don't hurt her...do what you want with me, but not my kids...anything but that..."

"You make me out to be some sort of monster. But all I want is a hand with your daughter. You see, they've hidden away something that I wish for, and I need a hand to discover ways to get what I want, so don't even worry about me hurting her. As long as she serves a purpose, I'll keep her safe."

"And after you've done with her…?"

Yami shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, we'll have to see about that, wont we dear?"

"No! You can't do this! Haven't you done enough?!"

"That depends on what's enough deary."

Hana didn't like the sound of that.

It sounded threatening, and terrifying all at the same time.

Hana tried even harder to break free of her binds, but she couldn't in the end.

Yami just gave a bemused smile.

"While their eyes were on Izuku, it seems that they didn't realize my real target was here. Though how could they know that? Well it doesn't matter, I'll just be taking what I want anyway. Come along dear."

She went over to Miki and undid her binds, pulling her up to her feet.

Miki's terrified eyes went into the Yami's own. The fear she felt was very real, it felt like it was pressing down on her chest, it felt really tight.

"...Please, don't do this..."

Miki begged, but Yami snickered.

"You people make me laugh. Come along Miki, we're going now."

Miki showed a fearful face, as Yami grabbed onto her hand.

"No! Miki! Don't hurt her, please!"

Hana pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears as Miki was dragged out by Yami.

Yasuo was frozen in time when seeing his sister being dragged away like he was.

Seeing his sister being taken away, broke his heart, and for Hana…

She felt as if she had failed to keep her children safe, vowing inside of her to get out of their captivity and save her daughter.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, at the beginning, Reaper and All Might had a conversation once more, Kenji and Izuku also lamented on Yami and thought about what she had said to Izuku, along with Kenji worrying a bit about Sakura, though knowing that she'd be alright, and then helped Eri who's horn was giving her some problems, and explaining to her that she could always go to him or the others for help.**

 **Kenji also helped out Camie with her check over, and reassuring her about what's happened with her Quirk, and it being used by Yami. Afterwards, Momo and Itsuka with their training, and seeing them growing stronger, while also keeping up a healthy rivalry between them, and showing their teamwork skills, then at the end, they learned about the kidnapping, and though not officially knowing who it was, they have a very decent guess.**

 **Meanwhile, with Stain, as hinted at the end of last chapter, he had a mission all his own and ended up capturing Hana, Yasuo, and Miki, and it seems that Yami wishes to use Miki's Sensory Link Quirk to spy on a number of people along with using them.**

 **Well, until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	77. An Unpleasant Meeting

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Vizard Masky; Yup, it seems to be that way~ She's gonna be using the Quirk, not necessarily taking it, at least not yet. She is quite like that, she's deluded, scary and intelligent, wrapped into one, a worrying combination. There could be a few deaths, we'll have to wait and see~ And thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! Yeah, it seems that they had a conversation about that, and yeah, even if everyone doesn't trust him, he still tries his hardest. They were caught yeah, they'll have a role to play as we go deeper into the story. He is yeah, he'll always be there to help Eri. And Sakura is growing more and more. They are yeah, thanks to Hikari, Momo and Itsuka are growing stronger. Camie's got a role to play yeah~**

 **StrikerTj; Indeed~**

 **Roxas Itsuka; Thanks! Yeah, we delve more into Yami as a character, her emotional state, her past and understanding more about her circumstances. Izuku did go through it last chapter huh? She has ways and means, and it was said that he was tortured by her, so perhaps he let it slip, or she found out through other means, it will be explored more in the future. Indeed, it does explain her mind set, she literally had nothing, she was treated as a monster, and he was there to tell her that she should embrace who she is. Ooh she definitely is a dark reflection, if circumstances were different, that could have been Kenji. He's definitely got a good power in him. He very well could be, she at least thinks he's interesting.**

 **Guest 1; Ooh we will be getting to her being roasted eventually.**

 **KarmaChaos5; He did yeah, he's trying his best to make sure the kids have everything they could. Yeah, Hana and her kids got captured, and Daruma is a very good surgeon, even Hikari thinks so. He did yeah, he knows Camie is blaming herself, and he doesn't want her to do that, knowing quite well of that subject. They do yeah, it seems that Itsuka and Momo have grown stronger under Hikari's teachings. Lets hope they're saved yeah~**

 **Chiaki Forever; He did yeah, Reaper knows he should be realistic with Izuku. He does yeah, he's growing in his role as a carer/parent. They almost won, but in the end, Stain and Yami got the better of them. It is an assumption on Hikari's part, but she does genuinely believe that to be fact. He would have yeah, Mr Compress doesn't trust Kenji, but he's glad to have his arm at least. She does, Kenji reassured Camie that it wasn't her fault, and we'll be seeing a bit more Camie action now. Momo and Itsuka seem to have a good rapport with one another. We'll have to wait and see what happens there with Miki, and what she's truly used for.**

 **Infinite Love 14; Thanks for the suggestions! He will be spending time with a number of girls during that arc.**

 **Guest 2; That would be pretty cool if that happened with those kids. Haha, it would be interesting if he did end up as a judge for that. Kenji will have to explain more about the kids in the future, and he does trust them with that secret. He could do that if Hajime is there. That would be a pretty cool team, I do like that. Thanks for the suggestions!**

 **Kill Mon-El; It will be coming eventually, I don't know when though.**

 **AlphaOmega; No worries~ She has yeah, Sakura's got some unique skills to help out. Camie is going to be appearing in this arc yeah, helping out in a few unique ways. Yeah, Hikari's trained them quite well. We'll be getting hints about what's gonna happen with them this chapter. Thanks for the votes!**

 **D N Works; They surely do have mixed feelings. Indeed, she might have died without him, she might have survived, Yami might be unhinged, but she's not an idiot. Well, plenty can stop them, as shown time and time again through the story. Yeah, they're trapped now, so it's going to be quite troubling for them.**

 **Silver crow; Thanks very much! Glad you liked their chat. That's just Izuku's interpretation, certainly Yami was taught by All For One, if she would have been like that without him, who knows but Yami herself. Yup, it seems that Sakura's gonna be with Fat Gum for a little while. Glad you liked their fight! While not by blood, by marriage they are, Yami was doing it to mock more than anything. Haha, seems like Hikari and Nighteye might be onto something then. Kenji and Tomura's interactions are always, fun. Yup, Camie showed up, and she might be appearing more as we go through the arc. Momo does know Kenji and how his Quirk works, so she knows which materials would be strong against it, it eventually would crumble if he outputted more power. She surely did show she is the Queen huh~?**

 **guest; I'm glad you like the moment! I haven't decided yet, but he probably will. Probably at the end of this week is when the poll will end.**

 **Lightwave; They are in quite the jam huh. They could meet them. Glad you liked the fight! Yeah, they've come a long way! And thanks for the votes.**

 **Andrew123456; When the polls finished, probably at the end of this week.**

 **Guest 3; He could be yeah!**

 **Guest 4; Yeah, that could happen~ Thanks for the suggestion~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **An Unpleasant Meeting**

After receiving word about the fact that Hana and the others had disappeared, Kenji went to the last reported sighting of his cousins and aunt to make sure that he could help his Mother anyway that he could.

Hikari questioned the Hero's that had seen her, and couldn't find out much information, it seemed that she had simply disappeared from the world, and they couldn't find anything out at all, Kenji noticing that his Mother seemed to have a face that revealed her sadness at the situation, and the regret that she felt that she hadn't seen this coming.

"Damn it, I have a bad feeling about this...but, what would Yami wish with them anyway?"

Kenji didn't have the answer, and simply stayed quiet for a few moments.

"...I don't know yet Mom. But, perhaps if we can find Yami, then we'll be able to find them. And to find Yami, we have to find Chisaki, so should we concentrate our efforts on finding him first of all? Any connection we can find to Yami, even Chisaki, would be better than not having any kind of lead at all."

"Honestly, that's the most we can do...I feel so inadequate right now."

Kenji strolled forward, placing a hand on the young woman's back.

"Mom, it's not your fault. We couldn't have predicted that Yami would do this. In fact, we don't even know if Yami is doing this in the first place. For all we know, she's simply not involved, and this is something else entirely. Someone else entirely even. We can't be sure what's happened yet."

Kenji didn't believe that was true.

But he wished to look at it from all sides.

If there was a chance that someone else was involved, then he was trying to help the situation like this.

Though he did have a sinking feeling that it was going to be Yami that was doing this, but he had to question why this was.

"I know that you're trying to cheer me up sweetie, but this situation has to be Yami. The only question I want to know is...why did he choose her? It isn't like she'd gain from their powers. They can't restore people to perfect health, they do have powerful Quirks...could she simply want for their Quirks…? I don't know but..."

Kenji could understand his Mother's worries.

Even he was worried about his family as well.

Despite the fact that they had been estranged for so long, they still were family, and family couldn't be left up to the evils of this world, meaning Yami.

"Mom, perhaps we might have a way to deal with this. But right now, we've got to focus on helping the others find Chisaki and make sure that he's brought down...we need to find a lead to Yami, and if that's through Chisaki..."

"I know that you're right. We have to deal with Chisaki first and foremost. But we still don't have much countermeasures against Yami. If your Father and Yami fight...it could lead to both of their deaths, but if we could help him then he wouldn't..."

Kenji nodded in agreement.

"That's why, lets use what they have, against them."

Hikari became intrigued by what Kenji was saying.

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"What I mean is, they keep getting the upperhand by using tricks, and things we wouldn't expect. But, what if we can use her tricks to our advantage? She wouldn't expect it, especially if she's taken them for a reason...I believe that she'd use them against us, so lets make sure we can get a step ahead of them..."

Hikari became more intrigued by what was going on with Kenji.

It seemed like he had some kind of plan, and that plan was something that interested her.

"What do you have in mind?"

Kenji smiled, and began explaining his idea to his Mother.

What they could do.

What could happen.

As she heard it, despite the situation, Hikari thought that it was an amazing idea, it would certainly make sense with what Kenji had suggested, and if they could gain the upper hand...then she was all for it.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the dusk came settling in, Fat Gum, Sakura, Kirishima, and Tamaki had been doing patrol for a little while now. Sakura swayed side to side as she sung a small song to herself, something that got Fat Gum's attention.

"You have a nice voice, Sakura-chan."

"Aah, thanks Fat-chan!"

"F-Fat-chan, huh..."

Kirishima murmured, Tamaki began shaking slightly.

"...It seems that they have a nice rapport with one another."

Kirishima gave them an odd stare as they continued going around the city area.

"Anyway, thank you so much for taking me in Fat Gum! I really appreciate it!"

Fat Gum waved his hand to Kirishima.

"Of course not, it's completely fine. I can see that you've got a passionate heart, and I felt like you'd be able to learn a good deal with me. Along with the fact that you seemed to beg Tamaki to join my agency haha." Fat Gum let out a small laugh. "Anyway, it's a good thing you're both here. There's been a few fights breaking out around here, so close combat experts like you both here, Red Riot, and Sakura-chan."

Kirishima rubbed under his nose while Sakura cocked her head sideways.

"Does that mean we're going to be fighting bad guys?"

"It could come to that, best to stay alert Sakura-chan."

"I see, then we'll do our best, right Kirishima-kun?"

Kirishima nodded, getting pumped for a fight.

"Most definitely, we'll work together, and kick some major ass!"

Tamaki looked between the pair of them, seeing Sakura's energy and Kirishima's manly attitude, and grimaced at the sight before him.

"...Maybe this was a bad idea after all, they're both too peppy."

Sakura glanced back towards him, seeing his nervous disposition, and generated a smile on her face.

"Honestly, Tamaki-senpai, you've got to have a lions heart, right Fat-chan?"

"You're right, those nerves of Tamaki's need to be assessed again. Though I'm sure Sakura-chan can do it! Since she's so energetic~"

Tamaki shuddered at the thought of Fat Gum and Sakura being together, it scared him quite a bit to know what they'd do.

"...I don't know if I can handle this...Fat Gum and Sakura-san together...ooh God, I might not be able to take this...I want to go home..."

Kirishima cocked his head Tamaki's way.

"Don't worry, maybe Fat is just trying to encourage you, and make sure that you gain a stronger resolve. Also, Sakura's really great at making people feel more confident, hey, you never know, you might become best friends with her."

Sakura waved back to the terrified Tamaki.

"...I don't think I could handle it, I'd be too worried about the situation. She's very positive."

"It's better than being negative Tamaki~ I quite like Sakura-chan's positive attitude, she's got the right mindset for being a Hero."

Fat Gum sang out, while Sakura glanced at the various food areas, with many people calling over to Fat Gum to try out their food.

But then they heard a cry coming from behind them, so they turned to see that a bunch of people were running away with money in some bags they had.

"Fat-chan, are they Villains?"

"Yes, lets go!"

Immediately, Fat Gum rushed forward as a bunch of the Villains came running, and ran right into his large body. Upon feeling them hitting him, his arms wrapped around them, and forced them deeper and deeper into his large body where they tried to break free, but where unable to do so.

While they did, one of the members with a knife came from the right hand side of Fat Gum, and was using a speed type Quirk, which allowed him to move faster by kicking the ground, managed to get up close with Fat Gum, with his arms restraining the criminals, he wasn't able to move to intercept the knife in time…

But then Sakura leapt forward, with her body spinning backwards, and kicked the knife up into the air, as she flipped right to her feet, seeing the man's foot going right for her upper body, so she blocked with her arm, and slammed his torso with a kick, right into Fat Gum's body, who caught the man, so he couldn't escape, smothering him.

"Amazing Sakura-chan, you're so fast."

As he said it, Sakura grabbed the knife mid air, and twirled it in her fingers.

"Thanks Fat-chan~"

Kirishima couldn't help but be astounded by what he had just seen.

However, a man then came flying out of Fat Gum's grip, and shot into the air while his body morphed into a super thin form.

"Damn, it's like Edge's Quirk."

Fat Gum noted, and Sakura went to move, when Tamaki came forward with his fingers turning into tentacles, and wrapped around the man's body.

"Don't worry, I've got him."

Compared to before, it seemed like Tamaki was being serious this time.

"Tentacles?! This guy is a freak!"

Tamaki immediately began to shudder with his face darkening sadly.

"Freak...that was unnecessarily cruel."

"Don't listen to him! He's a Villain!"

Kirishima announced, as Tamaki wore a complex face. But then he shook his head, and brought the Villain close, and smacked him right with his tentacle hand, which sent him flying to the ground, but before he could hit the ground, the tentacles wrapped around him once more and flung up into the air around Tamaki's height.

With a change of his hand into a clam like shell, and slammed it against the Villain's body, which seemed to finish him off, causing him to collapse onto the ground, where Tamaki stepped forward, with the feet of a chicken stepping onto the Villain's body.

Sakura and Kirishima glanced at the other.

"Amazing, isn't it Kirishima-kun? He can manifest anything he's eaten."

"Yeah...he was amazing, and fast..."

Sakura smiled, then got into a thinking pose.

"But what were the wings for? He didn't need to fly." As she said it, Tamaki's head hung down. "Ooh, Senpai, I didn't mean anything negative, I was just curious..."

"No, it's fine...don't worry about me..."

"Even then, Senpai..."

As she was speaking, she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

From the crowd that had been gathering, there was someone within it, that was pulling out a gun, and his aim was right for Tamaki who was busy making sure the man from before was being tied up.

Instincts took over her, quickly she tackled Tamaki down to the ground just as he had fired, with the bullet going over their bodies.

Tamaki became bewildered, until the same man that shot the gun looked astonished by what had happened.

"W-What?! She reacted?!"

He yelled, drawing attention to him.

Tamaki went to move his head, but realized that Sakura was still on top of him, and his face burned bright red at the sight of the young woman, and his nervousness kicked into high gear, he couldn't even speak any words at all, and his face then resembled a tomato.

The Villain then aimed his gun for the pair once more, with Sakura's eyes sharpening.

But Kirishima stepped before them as he fired, surprising both Sakura, and Tamaki, and took the bullet head on, but thanks to his hardened skin, the bullet couldn't pierce his body and protected him from being hurt, or worse, killed.

"Wow, Kirishima-kun, thanks~"

Sakura smiled out, Kirishima nodded, and tightened his hands, seeing the man taking off.

"Don't worry, I've got him!"

Kirishima began to run as Fat Gum called "Wait!" but Kirishima was in hot pursuit of him.

Tamaki gently pushed the young woman off of his body, and placed his tentacle fingers forward.

"Don't worry, I've…"

Just as he was going to try his Quirk, a loud bang came from behind them. Fat Gum turned to see that the place that they had stolen from, suddenly had been set on fire.

"It must have been a bomb or something..."

"Not a powerful one, probably one to distract us in case. Either way, Tamaki, stay here in case any more surprises come along with informing the police about what's happened here. Sakura-chan, you and I will go and see that explosion, alright?"

Sakura stood tall, saluting Fat Gum.

"Yes sir, leave it to me!"

Together, Fat Gum, and Sakura rushed towards the shop, seeing that it was set ablaze, and a number of people stood outside. But the female shop owner rushed to the Hero's.

"M-My little boy is up there! H-He can't get out! I-I tried to save him...b-but I couldn't r-reach him..."

Fat Gum turned to Sakura.

"Lets go."

"Yes."

Sakura and Fat Gum went to go in, but the blaze became increasingly dangerous, and forced them back as it got stronger.

"Damn it, we can't go in that way...there must be a way..."

Sakura looked over the fire blazing, then she saw the window with the smoke coming out of it.

"I could make it up there Fat-chan, and get through that window."

"Are you sure?" Sakura nodded. "Then, you go inside, and I'll find a way to keep this fire at bay until help arrives. But please, be careful."

Sakura nodded, quickly making a hard step onto the ground, before she shot into the air. Quickly flipping in the air, Sakura grabbed the roof with one hand, and used her foot to gently push the window open, to the amazement of Fat Gum, and saw that she slid her body inside of the window, murmuring "Damn that girl is good." and tried to put out the fire.

As he did, Sakura went inside, and saw that various places were on fire, thick and heavy black smoke erupted forward, and caused her to cough.

"H-Hello, my name is S-Sakura, and I am a Hero in training, I've c-come to save you!"

She called, but she didn't get a reply, so she pushed her way through the bedroom she was in, and to the door. But as she got there, she saw the door was on fire, so she swiftly kicked it down, and went through the doorway.

Checking left and right, she saw a set of stairs, and another bedroom, so she went towards that.

She saw flames scattered around her, so she moved swiftly, and as she got there, the floor below her collapsed due to being in a weakened state.

"Aah!"

She let out a little cry, but her hand managed to grasp the floor she fell through, and pulled her legs up, avoiding being burned from down below.

Using her gymnastic abilities, she quickly moved her body upwards, spinning her body so she was doing a hand stand, then lowered her feet back down onto the ground.

Turning to the door, she bypassed the hole, and opened it, seeing a child's bedroom covered in smoke.

Waving her hands, she called "Hello! I'm here to save you! Please come out!" but she didn't get a reply, so she moved her way through the child's bedroom, looking around in different areas, through the closet, and on the bed, but nothing.

While Sakura worried, she looked under the bed, and saw a young boy was under the bed, seemingly unconscious.

"Ooh no...it's alright now, I'm here."

Sakura cradled the young boy, and went to the exit.

But the flames got worse, and she couldn't leave that way, so she turned to the window.

"Lets do this, like Papa would."

She took a stance, then she shot for the door, jumping and turning her body as she did, smashing through the glass with her back, flipping in the air, and landed on her feet, with the little boy still being in her arms.

The boys Mother came closer, and saw her son wasn't breathing.

"N-No! Not my baby!"

Sakura, seeing that, gently placed the boy on the ground, as Fat Gum fought the blaze with some help from some passing Hero's, and he witnessed that she began doing CPR on the young boy.

"Come on, come on..."

He continued watching her perform CPR, and at first, nothing happened...

But after an agonizing few moments, the boy began coughing, to the relief of his Mother, and Fat Gum who smiled at the sight.

His eyes opened, and stared at Sakura with a small redness on his cheeks.

"...You're really pretty...like an Angel...Hero-chan..."

Sakura gave a bright smile.

"Thank you~ I'm glad you're okay~"

The boys Mother hugged her son tightly, while crying to Sakura "Thank you! Thank you!" over and over again.

That made Sakura smile, shaking her head, replying "It's what we do~" as Fat Gum came beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder, while the crowds went wild with Sakura's heroics, cheering for her and even asking for her autograph.

"Excellent work Sakura-chan, you did absolutely amazing. You saved that boy, and even performed CPR. Where did you learn that?"

"Ooh, Papa taught me CPR just in case~"

"Haha, I see. Then, lets put this fire out then get to Red Riot, alright?"

"Yup, lets do this!"

With that, Sakura and Fat Gum worked together to put out the fire.

* * *

After dealing with the fire, and speaking with Tamaki, Fat Gum with Sakura towards Kirishima's location.

Getting there, they saw the bladed Villain knocked out, with Kirishima revealing his new Red Riot Unbreakable form.

Sakura watches on, and smiles happily as members of the public at a safe distance began clapping and cheering for Kirishima.

"Wow, Kirishima-kun, that was amazing. Your Quirk has definitely grown stronger, you beat that guy!"

Kirishima rubbed the back of his head.

"T-Thanks~"

"Amazing Red Riot. You managed to subdue the Villain."

As he said, the crowds continued to commend Kirishima and the others while Sakura turned to Fat Gum, noticing something on the ground, the vial and needle, and moved closer. Intrigue came over her before picking it up, and showing it to Fat Gum.

"Fat-chan, this guy had Trigger with him."

Fat Gum's eyes narrowed.

"Trigger, that would make sense..."

Kirishima glanced between the two of them.

"What's Trigger?"

"It's what you've seen, Red Riot, it's a drug that can boost weak Quirks. Though it is considered illegal here due to some side effects they can have. Though from what I can see, it seems to be a weaker version that came from Asia, instead of the more potent kind from America."

"Wow, you know your stuff. But, Sakura-san how did you know about it? You recognized it right away."

Sakura gave a soft smile.

"It's because of my past with the doctor."

Kirishima understood it immediately, while Fat Gum furrowed his brows.

"However, the bullets that they were shooting weren't normal. Thankfully, neither you Red Riot, you Sakura-chan, nor Tamaki were hit." Fat Gum pulled out the bullet that he had retrieved from Tamaki as Sakura overlooked it. "I've never seen a bullet like this before."

"I have, Papa...had one of them, when he gave it to Grandmother..."

Fat Gum raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Do you know what they're used for?"

"According to Papa...they're used to stop the function of someone's Quirk."

Fat Gum and Kirishima both looked stunned by the revelation.

"To stop someone's Quirk...that's a scary thought. Is it permanent?"

"I believe Grandmother said it wasn't, but the person involved, is apparently working to a place where he could make more."

"And they're dealing it out to criminals...geez, this is very serious. But either way, ignoring that for the moment, you both did well on your debut! Whether that's fighting the enemy, or saving civilians, you both did excellent work, I'm sure you both will become great Hero's one day!"

Sakura blushed with embarrassment while Kirishima felt himself becoming more happy by the second. It did feel good, to be able to protect, and Kirishima felt happy that he managed to pull off his new form.

* * *

When Kenji returned back to the dorms after a long day, he saw that Misaki and Eri were speaking together. He was happy that the pair were having a good time with one another. Though he did notice that Misaki was trying to speak normally to a child, while trying to act like an adult herself, it was rather interesting to see her actually doing that.

Curiosity came over him, moving closer to the pair, and sat down nearby.

"Ken-chan, you're back!"

"Yes, I'm here~ Have you been having fun today?"

Kenji's question was met with a smile from Eri, and from Misaki as well.

"Ooh yes Dad, I've been thinking about something recently."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Well, it's to do with this person, called Gentle Criminal."

"Gentle Criminal?"

Misaki quickly went onto the laptop nearby and brought up a video.

It showed a man, in his early thirty's Kenji believed, and he was acting...rather weird. Swaying his arms around, and drinking tea, while spilling a good deal of it.

"Look at him, isn't he funny?"

"Ken-chan, he seems really silly, but is he a bad guy? He said his name is Gentle Criminal...is he a gentleman? Or is he a criminal? I don't understand..."

Kenji gave intrigued eyes, sitting down beside the two girls.

"Gentle Criminal...he's a person...I believe he's not that popular, I am surprised you even found his videos."

"I typed in funny videos, and blunders, and his came up after searching."

Misaki said, seemingly wondering more about Gentle Criminal.

"So, is he bad Ken-chan?"

At Eri's innocent question, Kenji furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well...I don't know, I've never met him, and only heard bits about him. Maybe he's just someone that wishes to be famous...though with the amount of views on the videos, seems like he's not making much progress..."

Misaki cupped her fingers together.

"It seems like it's difficult to become a star. This Gentle Criminal makes me giggle sometimes, yet people seem to not really watch his videos...I wonder why that is…? I wonder if Jiro-san could try and become a singer on here...she's really good."

"Hehe, Jiro-san's a little shy about singing in public, so I don't know if she'd want to become an internet star right now. But, I do know that you girls should be in bed, it's nearly ten at night."

"Aah, but I wanted to see Dad even more..."

Misaki murmured, Kenji bending down towards her, and placed a hand on top of her head.

"I'm sorry, things have been keeping me busy. But hopefully soon, we should be able to spend sometime together. I believe the School Festival is coming up soon."

"School Festival?"

Misaki quizzed, Eri becoming curious.

"What's that Ken-chan?"

"It's, a festival where they do many different kind of activities. They even have weird foods like candy apples."

Misaki and Eri began to think about what kind of taste a candy apple would have.

"Candy apples...they sound delicious Dad..."

"Yes Ken-chan...can we have candy apples too…?"

Kenji chortled, petting both of their heads.

"If you get to bed, then we can go around and see all the different foods when the festivals on, okay?"

Immediately, Misaki and Eri jumped up, and announced "Okay!" at the same time, quickly rushing off to bed, just as Momo came over, seeing Kenji who was smiling, but his eyes seemed to be disheartened about something.

"Ken-chan, did your Mom and you find anything out?"

"We've been searching, but it seems that my Aunt and cousins have disappeared all together. We do believe it is Yami that's...damn, if they become hurt...my Mom's taking it pretty hard."

"Naturally she would be considering it's her sister. But, how are you taking it? I know you and your cousins haven't spoken in a long time until recently..."

Momo asked with a sympathetic voice, Kenji folding his arms, he honestly didn't know how to reply to that, he had a number of emotions running through his mind.

"I don't know what to think. I feel worried about them. But I do know that my Mom is sick with worry. She blames herself about what's happening, but it isn't her fault, it's that damn Yami's fault for doing all of this. All I can do right now is hope that they're okay, and keep searching for them. But I know Yasuo...he more than anyone wouldn't give up until he's found a way out of the situation. I just hope that it doesn't get him killed..."

Momo could understand that.

Even she was worried about it, but since she wasn't related, she kept her worries in the back of her mind.

"With everything going on, you'd naturally be worried about it. But, I know that you can do many things Ken-chan, and we'll all be there to help you out, no matter the situation."

Kenji overlaid a hand with the young woman's own.

"Yes, thank you, Momo-chan. We'll do our best to find them."

"Exactly. Ken-chan, you should go to bed as well, it's been a long day."

"I still have to find Naoto, and put him to bed..."

Kenji yawned out, but Momo shook her head.

"No need. Ever since we went out together, it seems that he's been quite attached to me, so I just put him to bed."

"Thanks Momo-chan, you're really great."

Momo blushed lightly, budging closer to Kenji, and wrapping an arm around his own.

"Hehe, it feels like when we were kids Ken-chan. Do you remember? We used to play house together all of the time, and imagined what our kids would be like. Creating Life...or something like that, from meshing our Quirks together..."

"Yeah...though I don't recall ever imagining a poison breathing child."

Momo held in a small laugh.

"Perhaps you're right Ken-chan. But still, it feels nice that Naoto, Misaki and Sakura are here..."

"Yes, it is quite nice. Now all we need is Hajime and Aki to come here."

"Yes. Though I've not met them myself...I'm sure that if they're like Ken-chan, then they're amazing people."

"They are amazing. I might have only seen them for a little while, but they're very...unique people. It's so weird thinking about these things, but I'm...I am determined to find them as quickly as possible...but, I think I will take your advice, and go to bed. It wont do me or them any good if I'm not on top of my game."

Momo leaned closer, and quietly kissed his lips, which he returned in a loving embrace of their shared lips.

Then he pulled backwards, as she offered a calm smile.

"Goodnight Ken-chan."

"Yes, goodnight Momo-chan."

Kenji stood up, and went towards his room, while Momo looked on with slight worry on her face.

But she knew Kenji, and how he'd be able to adapt to the situation, and hoped for the best kind of outcome.

* * *

When returning to his bedroom, he walked in and saw that Shoto and Katsuki were passed out on the bed.

His lips curled upwards at the sight, moving closer to the bed, and pulled the covers on both of them.

"They truly are cute when sleeping~"

He murmured out happily, as he went to take off his shirt, when Katsuki groaned, her sleepy eyes turned towards Kenji.

"Ken...you're here, finally..."

"Haha, sorry, it's been a long day."

"Ken..." She yawned, sitting up on the bed. "...take off your clothes, and come to bed."

She smirked in her sleepy mode, and yanked him closer.

Using her quick fingers, she practically ripped his shirt off, and tossed it to the side, and then pulled him onto the bed, while sliding off his pants.

"There, that's better."

"Yes it certainly is."

Shoto said with her eyes slowly opening, moving closer, and hugging onto Kenji from the left hand side, annoying Katsuki who held onto the other side.

"S-So, have you both been learning a lot from my brother?"

"He's a weird Sensei...but, I am getting a good deal out of it. He's even helping me train my Quirk to fire off stronger blasts with both hands at the same time."

"He's also helping me being able to control both sides of my power more."

Shoto added, while snuggling against him.

Kenji's arms went around the two girls, allowing them more access to his body.

"I'm glad that he's able to help you like this."

"Yeah...but, it's annoying that I don't get to be with you, Ken."

"Yes...I'd like to be with Kenji-kun also."

Kenji let out a small laugh, as they groaned and hugged them even tighter.

"I'm sure that it's going to help you out a good deal."

Katsuki and Shoto slowly nod, as they inch closer towards the young boy, with Katsuki catching the boys lips, while Shoto's laid her lips onto his neck, and began kissing along his neck, in small short bursts, sending pleasurable waves through his body.

But as they went to go a little further, there was a knock at the door.

[K-Ken-kun, are you still awake?]

Katsuki gave a frustrated sigh, leaning her body backwards.

"Seriously...I'll deal with this."

"K-Kacchan, wait..."

Katsuki ignored Kenji, and moved to the door, opening it to reveal Izuku.

"Something I can help you with Deku?"

"A-Ah Kacchan, I didn't...I mean, I know it's late but..."

"Ken and I, along with that damn Icy Hot were about to have fun, the relationship kind of fun." Kenji's mouth became agape at her confession. "So, what is it you actually want?"

"E-Erm, I was just going to say t-that I spoke to All Might...a-and..s-so is he in there..."

"He's currently naked." She lied, to Kenji's confusion and Izuku's horror. "It can be saved until tomorrow morning, right?"

Izuku's face dropped when Katsuki said that, nodding his head furiously.

"Y-Yes it can wait until tomorrow! G-Goodnight!"

Izuku quickly made a retreat, while Katsuki shook her head, closing the door behind her.

"He's gone now."

"You lied..."

"Yeah, Deku takes ages in a conversation, it's late anyway, so it can wait until tomorrow." Katsuki jumped onto the bed, and placed her hand on his thigh. "We don't have to lie about you being naked, Ken."

Shoto's hand also went towards Kenji's upper body, and ran her fingers slowly up and down his chest.

"Yes, I'd also like to see you naked Kenji-kun, it has been over a day since we have seen behind your underwear."

"Yeah, n-nothing's changed."

"Still, I like seeing your lower body at least once a day, it gives me energy."

Katsuki smirked, as she tugged at his underwear.

"I don't know about energy, but it makes me feel good Ken. Lets have some private time, together."

Looking between the two girls, his smile grew, knowing that they were comforting him in his own way. They seemed to understand when he was feeling certain ways, so he was quite happy that they were there and giving their comfort.

* * *

As that was happening, Yami forced Miki to sit down on a chair, while she was setting up some kind of technology, a helmet of sorts, while Miki looked on with a worried expression.

"...W-What are you going to do to me?"

"You've already marked the person I wish with your Quirk, now it's time to make sure we're able to see as well."

Miki didn't quite get it, while Yami hummed to herself.

"But, my Quirk can't do that. Only I can..."

"Yes, but I've also required a Quirk that will help me nicely along. It's like a hologram, and with a little Nomu friend of mine, you'll be able to project what you're seeing through her. See? I've already thought ahead."

Miki inhaled slowly, and gave a hard stare.

"...So you're going to hook me up to some weird creature?"

"That's right, you'll be my eyes and ears. And if you dare try and cut the connection little girl, you'll soon see why I'm the wife of the strongest Villain, understood?" Miki didn't dare to defy her, knowing that Yami was perfectly capable and willing to kill those who defy her. "Good girl, now just keep doing as I say, and I'll spare your life."

"If you only wanted me, why did you take my brother, and Mother?"

"Honestly, I am contemplating either taking their Quirks, or sending a message to Hikari and killing them."

Miki looked horrified by that, and she went to stand, but Yami merely pushed her back with a single finger.

"N-No, you can't kill them! They're my family!"

"Well, family doesn't always survive, I should know that better than anyone. Now, be a good girl, and stay still. If I make a mistake, your brain could be shocked and you'll end up as a vegetable, so it's best if we keep this quick, and safe, alright?"

"...Fine."

Miki had to go along with it, and in the end, she merely submitted, hoping that someone, anyone was going to save them from this fate.

* * *

The next day, early in the morning, Kenji met with Izuku in the dining room. At first, Izuku didn't say anything, it seemed that he looked rather shy about something, so Kenji gave him a curious expression on his face.

"Is everything alright?"

"E-Eh, yes, o-of course..."

"I wasn't naked when you came last night to my room. Kacchan was messing with you."

Izuku laughed awkwardly.

"I-I see...that sounds like Kacchan..."

"So, you spoke to All Might, then?"

Izuku's face lowered.

"...Yes, he told me about Sir Nighteye's vision. I can't...believe it, All Might is truly going to die..."

"According to Sir Nighteye, yes...he's said to never be wrong about his visions. That must be rather scary, to know when someone's going to die. Imagining knowing when your death is...I'm sure that All Might must've had a hard time dealing with that."

"I thought the same thing...I couldn't stop thinking about it if I was the one who was told about it..."

"He's carried that before we even knew about the power. It makes me feel quite sad for him, and I also can understand more about Sir Nighteye's wishes now. Though I still think that All Might was right in his choice, since it was his decision."

"I wonder if there's anything that can be done...some way to stop it coming true..."

Kenji didn't have an answer for Izuku.

"I don't know. Maybe there is a weakness to the Quirk Foresight...maybe some other kind of time based power can make the vision not come true...either way, we'll just have to keep going forward, and doing what we can do. The choices we make might be able to change it, lets just go with what we've got inside of us."

Izuku thought that was quite good advice, considering that they didn't know everything about what was currently happening.

"Yes...maybe you're right. It's no good to worry about something that isn't happening quite yet. We still have time."

As Izuku said that, Kenji thought about his cousins and Aunt, and if they had time, he wondered if Yami was hurting them. He just had to hope that Yami kept them alive for the moment.

* * *

Soon afterwards, the meetings between the Hero's, along with the students had arrived to deal with the Shie Hassaikai, so Kenji, Izuku, Kirishima, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Momo, Itsuka and Sakura leave the dorms together, heading for their destinations. But as they walked by, they noticed that they were going in the same direction.

"This is odd, why are you coming this way ribbit?"

Tsuyu questioned the others, with Kenji showing a light hearted smile.

Momo placed a hand over her heart.

"I don't really understand it, but if I can lend a hand also, then I'll do my best..."

"Naturally, we'll be working together with Kenji-kun and the others, we'll be able to lend a hand, no doubt!"

Itsuka beamed out, with Kenji showing a soft smile on his face.

As they were walking through the streets, they came across Irina and Nejire walking together, with Sakura waving them over.

"Nejire-chan! Irina-chan! Over here!"

Irina and Nejire paused, turning to see the group, and grinned.

"Ooh my, it's everyone~ So, like are you heading this way as well?"

Nejire asked, with Tsuyu nodding.

"We've been asked to come this way today, to go this building here."

Tsuyu showed the message, so Nejire did the same thing.

"Naturally, we'll be going together~" Nejire quickly skids behind Kenji, and wraps her arms around him, to the annoyance of Momo and Itsuka, Tsuyu seemed pretty chilled about it. "Aah, you're so comforting, you'll protect me from the big bad Villains. Right~?"

Feeling her chest pushing against his back, his face began to turn red, while Sakura gave a thinking pose.

"It seems that this girl is giving Papa some cuddles..." While muttering that to herself, she casually takes both Izuku and Ochaco's hands, and places them together, causing them both to blush immensely. "There, that's better~"

""S-Sakura-san!""

They cried, but Irina snickers at the sight before them.

"Honestly, you're both adorable together, she's just helping it along."

As she said it, Momo gently pulled Kenji closer, tripping and his head ended up landing on her chest, as Momo let out a small sound.

"Aaah, Ken-chan, you're being so forceful~"

"M-Momo-chan, that's-"

"Don't just do it while we're here!" Itsuka complained, pulling Kenji off Momo, and placed him towards her own chest, causing both to blush. "T-This is...I mean, this is something that I..."

Nejire giggled wildly, and took Kenji's body, and curled it against her own, petting the back of his head lovingly.

"Sorry girls, but my Kenji-kun needs to be comforted like this~ He's so adorable that I can't get enough~"

Momo and Itsuka scowled as Tsuyu casually takes Kenji's hand, and drags him away.

"Kenji-chan, we need to go or we'll be late."

"Ah, you're right Tsu-chan. We should be going-"

"But, we should also be away from them, since they're too forward with Kenji-chan after all."

[Who's too forward?!]

Nejire, Momo, and Itsuka snapped, but Tsuyu ignores them and continues on.

Ignoring that for the moment, they eventually arrive at the building they were supposed to be going.

* * *

Heading inside, they saw that standing around, were a number of Pro Hero's, even the Big Three members Mirio and Tamaki was stood there together, the latter looking shy and the former looking determined.

Also stood around was Ryukyu, Fat Gum, and Gran Torino, to minor Hero's like Rock Lock, and a few others like him. Even Hikari was there, who was sat in the background and seemingly was thinking about something.

Kenji thought that it probably was to do with Hana and the others, and what was happening to them. If they were being hurt, or worse. Anything that could happen to them, she kept wondering what could happen.

Izuku of course knew all of them and began listing them off in his fanboy manner, while Sakura seemed lost on the low time Hero's.

"Hey look, Aizawa-sensei is here."

Momo pointed out, seeing the ninja like Hero being in the background.

"This must be really serious then ribbit."

Tsuyu added, while Nejire walked forward towards Ryukyu.

"Like, what's going on Ryukyu-chan? Has something serious happened?"

"We're in a special case right now, Nejire. We have to remain alert at all times."

Nejire did a cute pose, and saluted the young woman.

Irina folded her arms, while Kenji pulled closer.

"Irina, I'm surprised you're here. This is probably to do with Chisaki, you don't have to be here."

Concerned for his elder sister, Kenji put his thoughts across.

Irina appreciated them and smiled.

"If I run forever, then they win, don't they? I'm tired of them winning, I can't let Chisaki, All For One, or anyone else win against me anymore. Even if I don't take down Chisaki, if I can stand there with my friends, and face down that man, then I can continue moving forward. Besides, I'll have my baby brother there to protect me~"

Kenji let out a small laugh.

"I'll do my best to protect you Irina, I promise."

Irina gently petted the top of his head.

"I know, it's the reason why I think you're amazing after all. Going through all these kinds of scenarios, makes me feel that I can do amazing things as well, and with the help of the others, I'll fight any enemy that I have to fight."

Kenji could hear that she was determined, and he could get why.

She didn't want to be a victim anymore, she wished to be a warrior that stood up to those who wished to ruin her life, it was something he also experienced through his life, and he was glad that Irina was reaching that state where she could begin moving forward without being threatened like she was.

"Yes...but, Irina. You've heard about Aunt Hana, Yasuo, and Miki, haven't you?"

Irina let out a small breath.

"...Yes, it seems that Yami has gotten her claws into them. I'm sure Mom must be frantic with worry."

"She is...she doesn't say anything, but living alone with Mom for all these years, I've been able to detect when she's in a different than usual mind space."

Irina wasn't sure on what to say as she also felt worried for them.

As they were speaking, Sir Nighteye steps through some double doors.

"Come inside, we'll be discussing about the Shie Hassaikai, along with another person today."

With that, people began to enter the room. Rock Lock looked between the students around, and his eyes scrunched up, something that Kenji had noticed, but he chose to not comment on it.

* * *

Going inside, they sat down around a large table, with Sir Nighteye at the front of it, looking out over the different Hero's that had arrived.

Kenji felt the uneasiness within the room, coming from more of the low key Hero's, sitting with people such as Hikari or Sir Nighteye.

He also felt that his Father was in the room, but no one else noticed so he didn't say anything.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin." Sir Nighteye began. "This investigation began a few months ago, first of all it was mere speculation on our part that the Shie Hassaikai were the ones behind all of these atrocities. But our big break came, when the leader revealed himself, to Kenji Mikami." Kenji saw a number of Hero's glancing towards him, with the young man smiling awkwardly. "Because in doing that, it allowed us to gain an understanding on the leader himself, and his Quirk, along with some of the Quirk users he has in his position."

Kenji and the others continued looking seriously at the situation.

Sir coughed then continued.

"Recently, we've been aware that the Shie Hassaikai and the League of Villains had an altercation. Though we couldn't discover what happened during the meeting, the investigation reports that both sides have suffered loses of some kind. Thanks to Mirio Togata and Kenji Mikami, they discovered the...dusty remains of an individual, so we can confirm at least one death."

"How horrible..."

Sakura murmurs out, with Kenji offering a calm smile, something that soothed the young woman.

Then Sir Nighteye continued.

"We also know one of his objectives, is Irina Mikami." Irina's head went lower as she thought about what Chisaki was going to do. "We aren't currently sure why he's so interested in her, so she's to be protected as a high priority."

"Then should she be on the team? She was with the League, and now she's being targeted by a member of another Villain's group..."

Rock Lock spoke up, but Nejire stopped him in his tracks.

"That's my best friend Irina-chan, please don't be rude to her. She was kidnapped by the meanie League members, and she can't help it if some sicko wishes to be with her, she's already got her raven headed boyfriend, she doesn't want the germ obsessed guy!"

Rock Lock was stunned by what Nejire had said, with Kenji agreeing.

"He wont get his hands on my sister, her being here just shows how much she wishes to put this man behind bars. She's...She's already been through enough, please don't say anything negative about my sister."

Irina gave a humbled smile, while Rock Lock was stunned into silence.

He hadn't expected the pair to speak back like that to him.

"Thank you...both of you. I don't know why Chisaki truly wishes for me. He claims to love me, but I believe it is for something more sinister. He's...He's not getting me, and I wont allow him to slip by, not again. People might not believe in me, but I don't mind. He is a monster, and it's about time that he gets arrested and put behind bars. I understand your reservations about me Rock Lock-san, but I'll do my best to make sure that you can count on me."

At her words, the room was silenced, and didn't know what to say about it.

Rock Lock looked mildly surprised, but then he accepted what she had said with a good nod of his head, acknowledging that he wasn't dealing with just some scared girl, but dealing with a girl that wasn't going to take crap from anyone.

Gran Torino then speaks up.

"Heeeh, it seems that I've got myself dragged into something ugly. The League of Villains, I'm currently investigating it with the police."

"It sounds serious..."

"If we can deal a large blow to the League of Villains kid, then it would be good for our side."

Replied the elder Hero to Izuku who looked intrigued.

However, a small time Hero then clears his throat, looking around at the different kinds of teenagers.

"Why are kids present here? They'll surely be slower to understand situations such as this due to their lack of experience." His eyes went towards Kenji who looked awkwardly away. "Especially that one."

"What does that mean? Also, don't refer to my son as 'that one' either."

Hikari glared at the rude Hero who cringed.

But then felt something shard hit his shoulder, making him wince.

"Ow...what the..."

Hikari looked around the room, then back to the Hero who rubbed his shoulder, Hikari coming to the conclusion that it was Reaper that had done that somehow. She didn't know how he did it, but he was defending his son which she was happy about.

Sir Nighteye then steps into the conversation.

"The Shie Hassaikai are involved in large crime rings that include the distribution of drugs, including the drug called Trigger. The drug that can enhance Quirks for a short time. The Ryukyu Agency recently has fought people that have used Trigger, as well has the Fat Gum Agency."

Fat Gum then speaks out about it.

"I've seen these kids being able to pull off incredible feats. Besides, we are also involved with this case. Though thankfully neither Tamaki nor the rest of us were hit, thanks to Sakura-chan and Kirishima-kun there." Sakura showed a peace sign to Fat Gum who did the same thing, Kenji giving wondering eyes. "We managed to recover this bullet that I gave to Hikari-chan, and she affirmed what it was."

Hikari nodded, and stepped forward.

"Recently, we've been discovering bullets that can stop the usage of Quirks."

"L-Like Aizawa-sensei?"

Momo asked, but Hikari shook her head.

"Similar but different. His Quirk stops the Quirk Factor, but doesn't damage it. These on the other hand, damage it. Thankfully though, these bullets we've recovered aren't potent enough to give lasting damage. But it is scary that they've developed these bullets. They basically have Aizawa-chan in bullet form with the possibility of it lasting for a good while, to permanent if they're manufactured correctly."

"So, how are they made? From Sensei?"

Itsuka thought, but Hikari shook her head.

"No, it isn't from him."

Kenji looks between the Hero's around, and then saw his Mother becoming disheartened about the next piece of information, so he stepped up, and continued, knowing that his Mother needed a reprieve, dealing with the loss of her sister, and the information about the bullets would be hard on anyone, so like a good son, he'd step up.

"The Quirk cancelling bullets contain blood and cell samples from a human."

"A human? From who?"

Ryukyu asked, with Kenji exhaling slowly.

He didn't like it was her…

But he'd have to share it regardless, while showing a picture of Eri to the Hero's.

"...From this little girl, Eri-chan. Overhaul...he used his Quirk on her, again and again...he blew this little girl apart, collected DNA samples from her, and somehow configured her Rewind Quirk, to destroy someone's Quirk, by targeting the Quirk Factor within someone. We aren't sure if he has any finished products since Eri-chan was rescued a few months ago now. But if he does, I'd doubt that he'd hand that out to small time criminals."

Gasps rang through the room, but no one looked more horrified than Sakura herself.

She flash backed to times where she and her siblings also were experimented on by the doctor, and thought about Eri going through something similar, her face turning down more and more at the thoughts of it all.

Mirio also thought about it, and what could have happened if Eri was still with them. Fortunately, she wasn't, but it still made him angry that this was happening in the first place, that Eri was in that kind of situation.

Izuku tightened his hands, thinking that the innocent girl Eri had to go through something like that. He was surprised that Kenji wasn't reacting more...angrily about speaking those words.

But then he noticed that his hand was clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white, showcasing that it was difficult to speak about it.

Sakura's eyes began to come teary when thinking about it, and she tightens her hands to control her own emotions on the subject.

Hearing nothing from everyone in the room since they were contemplating what Kenji had said regarding Eri, Sir Nighteye continues on.

"My plan right now is to find them. So that's why I have decided to ask you all, who come from different regions of Japan that have known sightings of the Shie Hassaikai to do your own investigations. We've got the evidence we need from my investigations with my own interns, now we have to find them. Since you all come from these regions, the Shie Hassaikai wouldn't find it strange that you'd appear here, so be as discreet as you can be."

The members of the room began to nod.

It seemed the most logical to do it this way.

Sir then brought up something else that shocked the room.

"However, do not confront until we're all together. We might have limited time...but, we need to move together, because we can confirm that among the strongest within the criminal world, code name Yami, real name unknown, has teamed up with Kai Chisaki."

"Y-Yami...t-that scary woman who was with that guy that even All Might found difficult to defeat?"

One Hero spoke up, with Hikari inclining her neck.

"Yes, we believe they've formed a partnership, though we aren't sure of the reasons. Either way, you all have seen how dangerous this woman is, so we'll need all of the power that we can get. That's also a reason to keep a low profile."

"I get it...using low profile Hero's, this woman wouldn't even think about us being trouble."

Rock Lock added, but Hikari shook her head.

"Low profile Hero's might not draw her attention, but she had kidnapped Mr Brave, who was considered a low profile Hero. I'm sure you had heard of it. Thankfully, my son and Sir-chan here managed to find him and free him from Yami's control, but the fact remains, we can't be sure who she'd target. High, low profile Hero's, she'll target anyone who's Quirk she's interested in, so be on guard at all times. By agreeing to this, you could put yourself on her hit list. I wont lie and say that she wouldn't want your power because it might seem inconsequential, but in her hands, and her possibly stockpiling Quirks, she could have a use for any of your Quirks in this room."

The room went silent once more, and no one said anything.

They thought about what Yami was, as a being, and how dangerous she could be.

Then Hikari spoke up once more.

"Also, we have reason to believe that my sister, Hana, and her two children from Shiketsu, have been kidnapped." Gasps rang through the room, Izuku's eyes shooting to Kenji who confirmed it with a silent nod. "We currently aren't sure on exactly why she did kidnap them, but we do know that they were last seen in this city, so they were on their way to this meeting, but the night before last, all communications with them simply have vanished."

"So, that's why I'd like to ask you all to be on the lookout for Hana-san along with her two children." Sir Nighteye added. "I know it is a daunting task, but that's why I have asked Hero's such as yourselves to come and help in the search. Here, I've produced recent pictures of Hana-san, Yasuo, and Miki, along with the current known members of the Shie Hassaikai to help in your search."

Sir Nighteye's sidekicks helped deliver them to

But in the middle of that, Aizawa turned towards Sir Nighteye.

"Sir, what about using your Quirk on one of us to gain information."

Sir Nighteye thought that this might come up, but he simply didn't feel like doing it, due to his past with All Might.

"I wont do it, because I might view one of your imminent deaths. Would you want to have that kind of future in your mind? My visions always come true. No matter what I do to attempt to change them, they always come true in one way or another. Personally, I do not wish to see any of your deaths."

"Nonsense, use it on me! I'll show you how to defy such a thing!"

Rock Lock spoke up, but Sir went quiet, and didn't say anything else about it.

The atmosphere was somber in the room, but in the end, the Hero's agreed to do what they could do.

* * *

With the meeting concluded, the group of Hero's stand, and begin to leave the area, while the students all looked on with a disheartened expression. Each knew of Eri, and some had interacted with her a good deal.

Because of that, some felt even more disheartened, while Sakura began to shed a few tears.

Seeing that, Kenji quickly pulled her out of the room, and gently embraced her.

"Papa...I don't understand, why would this man hurt Eri-chan? She's a really good girl, and he experimented on her...he destroyed her Papa…he hurt her again and again, and..."

Kenji placed a hand on top of her head, and gently petted it.

"I know you're sad, I'm sad for what's happened to Eri-chan. That's why we're coming together, now. To get justice for her, to make sure that she doesn't have to suffer anymore. I know what Chisaki has done...it probably brought back bad memories for you, didn't it?"

Sakura slowly nodded.

"With the doctor...with the others, I remember the doctor also experimenting on us...but he never killed us and brought us back...Eri-chan, she's truly a strong little girl to be able to keep smiling after that happened."

"Yes, she's very strong. She didn't smile at the beginning, but as we've helped her, she's growing to be her own kind of person. But Sakura, if you don't want to do this...if it is going to bring back memories for you, then you don't have to do this. No one is going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. Honestly, I don't want you in danger either, I know how dangerous Chisaki and Yami can be, I don't want that to be placed on your shoulders."

Sakura very much did appreciate everything that Kenji had said.

It truly showed that he cared about her.

He was worried for her, he probably wouldn't want her to do this if he could stop her.

But Kenji also knew that she was just as determined as he was, for better or worse, she shared that quality from him, so he couldn't be a hypocrite and say that she shouldn't when he would do the exact same thing as he would.

"Thank you Papa for caring about me, but I have to do this, this time. I have to be the one who helps out. I couldn't do much to save my siblings, I know you said that I should leave it to Papa, but I simply...can't let them go, and now that Eri-chan could be in danger...I'll also fight and put these people behind bars."

"Heeeeh...yes, I thought that you'd say something like that. You're like me after all, I wouldn't give up, and neither would you."

Sakura nodded with a keen smile on her face.

Following his example, she crushed her hands together.

"Then I'll do my best also Papa! But, please make sure you get a cuddle from Fat-chan, he's so comforting~"

"Is he alright with you calling him...Fat-chan?"

"He insisted that I did call him Fat-chan."

Kenji had to wonder about that.

But it seemed like Sakura had found someone that was a good person and that she was making friends, even with Pro Hero's like Fat Gum, so he was alright with it.

"I see, then I'm glad you're able to do what you like now. I heard from Fat Gum about you helping to protect people yesterday, you kept that to yourself. You saved a little boy in a fire, you performed CPR on him. That's amazing Sakura, I'm so proud of you~"

Sakura scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, it was Kirishima-kun who beat the bad guy, I just kept people safe..."

"Keeping people safe is a huge responsibility, you reacted in time and kept people from getting hurt or worse, that's what being a Hero means Sakura. It isn't always about who can hit the hardest. Those kind of Hero's are just as important as those beating the Villains."

"Papa...yes, you're right! I'm glad that I could help Fat-chan and the others~ Kirishima-kun even got this weird form that made him look like a Demon! He was super strong at the same time! The fire was also hot, but I saw the little boy, and had to save him! Jumping out of the window, I was worried for him...but he woke up, I was so happy."

Kenji had to admire her energy.

It did seem like she was rather thrilled about what had happened.

And he was glad, and proud of what she had accomplished.

* * *

Meanwhile, back within the room that the meeting had just happened in, once it was just Hikari, and Sir Nighteye, the pair let out their breaths, the former sitting down while the latter pushed his glasses up his face.

"Now that we're alone, if you would be so kind to call him."

"Leave it to me." Hikari coughed into her hand. "It's time to come out."

For a few seconds, nothing happened.

But then, Reaper stepped out of the shadows, with Sir Nighteye looking on with a curious expression on his face.

"So, which one was it?"

Sir asked Reaper who let out a small breath through his nose.

"It was Aizawa."

"Aizawa...so, she targeted him with Miki's Quirk after all." Hikari murmured. "I always thought it might have been a possibility. So, were you able to interfere with it?"

"Yeah, I made sure that Yami got false information, and Hikari, you'll explain to Aizawa in proper detail about it, wont you?"

"Yes, getting rid of Miki's Quirk is an easy task if you know how, and it can be made to be a casual thing without Aizawa-chan even being aware of that fact, the same for those viewing through Miki's Quirk. I'm sad that we couldn't tell Aizawa...but if we did, then Yami would have known that we knew about her spying on us."

Sir inclined his neck.

"Good thing is that she has the information that we wanted her to have, so she has no idea on who really is on this, besides myself, yourself, Aizawa, and of course Midoriya, Mirio, and Kenji. With this, she shouldn't be the wiser about us. She was smart enough to know we'd have Aizawa in on this, but she'll be surprised about the others. We had to let the more experienced members be shown of course, but she wont know about the lesser Hero's, and some people like Fat Gum's Agency, these people will help us make a decisive blow.

"Miki's Quirk is good for spying on people. However, there is a way to work around that, with using Camie's Quirk." Reaper gently pulled the young girl forward from the shadows. "It seems that Kenji did come up with a good idea. Thank you, Camie."

"No problem Papa~"

"Don't call me that."

He said sternly, so Camie stuck out her tongue.

"But, if Kenji-kun and I like end up getting married or something, then can I call you that?"

"No, I refuse."

"Party pooper, that's all you are. I'm still going to call it you regardless so you might as well get used to it~"

Reaper with annoyed eyes turned to Camie who twirled around happily.

"You feel comfortable enough to speak to me in such a manner? You do know who I am, don't you?"

"You might be like this super scary guy, but I can tell, you've got the heart of a kitten~"

Reaper didn't know if he should be happy about that compliment, or insulted that he was just called a kitten.

Breathing in slowly, and slightly dramatically, something Hikari found slightly amusing, Reaper continued.

"...Anyway, now that we have the upper hand, we'll be able to get the drop on her, and hopefully take her down."

"Also, to find Hana...and hope she and her kids are still alive."

Hikari wished that she could know.

Even though she couldn't know right now, even if they were being treated horribly.

If Yami killed them, then Hikari didn't think she'd be able to forgive herself.

"She wont kill them Hikari, not yet. She still has a need for them. She knows if she gets rid of them, then they'll lose a bargaining chip. Yami isn't stupid enough to throw away precious people such as that."

"Even then, aren't they like gonna turn that around on us? Wont they just hold these people up as shields or something."

Camie added in, Reaper let out a small sound.

"Perhaps, though Yami is severely underestimating me if she thinks that's the case. I've got a few people that can help in hostage situations. I've got people looking for her all over, she had to be in a certain range to teleport away, she had to be around a certain distance to get towards Hana and the others, and leave without a trace. As far as I am aware, the Quirk Warping does have a set limit, therefore we will have to search in these locations." Reaper, seeing Hikari's depressed face, pulled forward, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get them back, I promise."

Hikari overlapped a hand with his own.

"Yes...we'll get them back, together."

Camie moved forward, and took both of their hands, confusing the pair.

"Yes, together, as a family~"

Reaper sweat dropped while muttering "Did she just call us a family?" and just stared at Camie who smiled back.

Hikari showed a happy expression.

"Thanks for helping us out Camie-chan. Do you think you can help us out a little bit longer?"

"Ooh, I could help you guys out~ Anything to stop the big bad League members from being meanies~ I really don't like them at all, causing all this trouble."

Sir Nighteye watched on, and thought that they'd have a chance now.

That they'd be able to finally get to Yami, and also, rescue Hana, Yasuo, and Miki from the clutches of Yami herself.

* * *

Sat within their binds in a dark room, Yasuo and Hana kept thinking about what was happening with Miki, and if she was dead, if she was alive, if she was in pain, they simply didn't know.

The door opened after an unknown amount of hours of being alone, revealing Hajime stepping inside, with a tray.

"The doctor said that I should feed you."

"Y-You...you're that boy from the Licence Exam."

Hana recognized him, but Hajime just looked on towards them.

"My name is Hajime Mikami, I am Father's Strongest Child, and I was told to not answer anything you ask, so please do not ask me any questions."

"B-But, my daughter...y-you must know about what's happened to Miki! Please, answer me!"

Hana's pleas fell on deaf ears, while Hajime brought the food closer, and placed it down before them.

"Here, eat this." Hajime's hands went towards their own, and unbound them enough for them to eat. "I'll be back for the trays."

"W-Wait, please...H-Hajime-san." Hana called, while Yasuo looked on. "You...Your Father, he's my nephew... You're Kenji's kid, right?"

Hajime paused, giving Hana a curious stare.

"Yes, that is my Father, why do you speak about him? I heard that you were mean to my Father at one point, and if that's the case, I do not personally wish to speak to you."

Hana and Yasuo's eyes both went low, thinking about the rift between their families, and while it was on the mend now, both sides still felt bad for what happened.

"...Yes, you're right, but that was me, not my children. I was the adult and I...I did things I wasn't proud of, I said things that make me feel ashamed, and that's not an excuse, I know I still have to make it up for what I've done. But, my children don't deserve this...if you're like Kenji, I know you're not a bad person. Please, tell me about my daughter, please...I-I can tell you about your Father, if you tell me. I can tell you a lot about him! I just need to know about her...please..."

Hana pleaded with some tears coming from her eyes, thinking about if Miki was dead or not.

Hajime just stared on, fighting the conflicting feelings that Hajime had with his orders and his curiosity about his Father.

"Your daughter is..."

"Haime dear, come along." Yami appeared at the door, beckoning the boy closer who followed her orders. "Now, trying to use this boy in such a manner." Yami's hand placed itself onto Hajime's shoulder. "Hajime, don't associate with these people, they'll lie to you."

"You're the only liar here! You're evil!"

Yasuo snapped, but Yami didn't seem to care.

"I might just be, but I'm a necessary evil."

"Necessary?" Yasuo scoffed. "You're not necessary! You're just twisted and pissed that your psycho husband is locked away!"

Yami's face turned into a scowl.

"Watch your mouth boy, or you'll lose the ability to speak."

Yasuo felt the threatening aura coming from Yami, but he didn't care.

"Why should I? You'll do whatever you want anyway! You've kidnapped us, and you've taken my sister! You claim to be necessary, but what's necessary about kidnapping innocent people?!" Hajime glanced at Yami who kept on a composed face. "We might have been caught, but I know you wont get away with this forever. You might be smart, but you'll slip and when you do, my cousins will beat you."

Yami let out a small laugh.

"Wow, you've got some guts kid. I'm actually impressed, it seems that the youth today have been surprising me like that Izuku boy. I was going to turn you into a Nomu...but, it might be more fun to keep you around a little while longer, I feel as if we could have some fun. Come along Hajime, we've got a few things to do."

Hajime turned around with Yami and began walking away.

But then he paused, and turned back to Yasuo, and Hana, seeing Hana's tears falling, and Yasuo's glare upon Yami.

Remembering what Hana had said, he wondered what Kenji would do right now.

He knew that Kenji wouldn't want others to suffer, so neither would he.

"...Your daughter is alive and well."

Hana began crying tears of happiness while Yasuo's face curled upwards.

"Thank you, Hajime-san."

Hajime's face curled upwards.

Hajime went to speak, when Yami cleared her throat.

"Come, Hajime."

"Ah, yes Great Grandmother."

Hajime joined Yami, and looked into her eyes, Yami noticed that something was...a little different than Hajime's usual stares.

"Something wrong dear?"

"Great Grandmother...why do we keep them here? Can't we let them go?"

"Hajime, we can't let them go. They'll only ruin what we're trying to do, make this world better for you, Sakura, Naoto, Misaki, Aki, and your Father."

"But...Father wouldn't want us to hurt anyone in the pursuit of peace...I'd be happy just being with Father."

Yasuo noticed that unlike Yami, Hajime truly didn't want to harm anyone, he was a proud young man, but he wasn't arrogant or cocky in any manner, he simply just wished to be with his Father.

"Ooh dear, I know you wish for that, and you will get that. But right now, we have to work together to make this world better, and sometimes, bad things have to happen to make the world better. Now come on my boy, we've got things to do."

With conflicting feelings, Hajime was taken out of the room with Yami harshly shutting the door.

Yasuo's mind began to think about Hajime.

The smile he gave reminded Yasuo of his cousin, and wondered, if he did look like Kenji, then perhaps he would try and help them if he could, if he could get through to Hajime, then maybe, just maybe they'd be able to escape, and take Hajime with them.

All he had to do now, was convince Hajime to stay long enough to speak with him.

Right now, that's all they could do, their hopes laid on Hajime's shoulders.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got Sakura showing some skills this chapter, with her saving someone from a fire, and performing CPR on them, also showcasing her relationship with Fat Gum, seems that they're rather good friends.**

 **Kenji came up with an idea in using Camie's Quirk, with Reaper, and Camie pulling it off, seeing as Yami had used Miki's Quirk to spy on the meeting through, but thanks to them couldn't do it, and now the Hero's have the upper hand against her.**

 **Irina also showcased her strength about going after Chisaki, while Nejire and Kenji stood up for her when her loyalties were questioned.**

 **And at the end, Yasuo stood up to Yami, who was caught by surprise by it, while Hajime is questioning more of what Yami's intentions truly are.**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	78. Connections

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **StrikerTj; Thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; Thanks very much! They managed to trick Yami by planning ahead huh. She did yeah, Sakura's gaining popularity as she goes forward. Irina's been showing her growth, and will show more in the future. They have yeah, Yasuo and Hana will be having a few more meetings with Hajime, and even Miki will with Aki. Lets hope they do yeah~**

 **Silver crow; He doesn't care, but he knows when and when not to speak up, he wanted the meeting to go smoothly. Yup, Hajime did. Camie is great~ He probably could convince Katsuki to do it easier than it happened in canon. He could bring something like that up. Since he's Class President, he'll be helping organizing it. That would be quite funny to see. We'll have to wait and see who wins. Gentle, we'll have to wait and see what happens with him. No, Reaper wouldn't care about Gentle or La Brava, he might be aware of them but they'd be nothing he'd be concerned about. I think by that time Kenji could do that with Gentle. Well, there's an answer to what Momo did this chapter to make them death resistant. Mirko is pretty awesome, especially from this current arc happening. Maybe they would do yeah. I could imagine her doing that actually yeah. His singing talents sure, his dancing talents...they're something else haha. We'll be seeing a cool fight between them, can't reveal much about that. I don't know about this arc, but eventually it could be something that happens. It did look good huh. Yeah, he could, I hope they come back in the story as either reformed Villains or help out somehow. Maybe he could, I don't know about them yet, not watched the movie.**

 **KarmaChaos5; She did quite well, huh~? Sakura showing her stuff. It seems that they do yeah, Gentle is quite a mystery to the kids. Yup, Reaper and Camie managed to counteract Yami's plans who thinks something else to what actually is happening, is gonna happen. It seems that she, and the others do yeah, which will be shown a bit more with Misaki this chapter. He is yeah, he believes Hajime could do it quite well.**

 **Chiaki Forever; Yeah, Sakura did quite well! Hehe, they do find him quite weird, but funny as well. She did yeah, but Kenji, Reaper and Camie managed to turn it around on her. Irina's gonna be doing her best~ Sakura's definitely determined alright~ Yeah, it seems that he is alright with some, but others not so much. He is yeah, we'll be seeing more of that in these coming chapters.**

 **Infinite Love 14; Thanks for the suggestions! Hmm, we'll soon find out haha~**

 **Iceman; Thanks! I'm glad that you're enjoying my stories. It would be Season 2 for The Psychic, and I'm not sure when I'm gonna be able to get it out.**

 **D N Works; It surely did yeah~ It surely wont be easy. Yeah, it's gonna be quite suspenseful huh? Yeah, the adults know more of what he's capable of, while Reaper tends to be quite, more relaxed and less scary around teenagers and kids.**

 **Guest 1; Sona's peerage member won. The ones that came second and third were Serafall's peerage member, and Unusual Uchiha. I'll probably eventually rewrite them, I don't know when, and yeah, I will be.**

 **Guest 2; I'll be watching the movie eventually, I'll just have to find sometime haha. Yeah, once watching the movie, I'll begin thinking about how to incorporate it into the story. It seems to be around there yeah.**

 **PaperTucan; That's Toru for you~**

 **Guest 3; Hmm, it could happen, I couldn't reveal about what's gonna happen with Chisaki, a number of things might change.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Connections**

The night after the meeting, Kenji was training outside of the dorms, getting himself prepared for what was going to happen with Chisaki. He was accessing more of his power, unleashing several blasts of Death and Life at the same time.

Thoughts about many different things ran through his mind. Irina, Hana and her kids, Chisaki, Tomura, Yami, Hajime and Aki as well, among other things. He didn't even know what to think about it, he knew that he'd have to deal with every one of them.

But he kept thinking that if Hana or the others died as a result…

Shaking those thoughts away, he continued practising with his Quirk.

But then he felt that he was being watched, so he turned to see Misaki stood there, watching him.

"Misaki, you should be in bed."

Misaki placed her hands behind her back, showcasing a shy disposition.

"I saw your face before Dad. What's going on? Has something happened?"

"You don't have to worry about that."

Kenji expressed kindly, he didn't want them to be dragged into a life of fighting ever again. He knew Misaki, and Naoto were strong, stronger than a number of Pro Hero's, but they still were children, and he couldn't involve them. He wasn't thrilled that Sakura was doing it, but she was old enough to make her own decision about being a Hero.

"Even then...I could help you out Dad. I was programmed with the knowledge of medical practices among other things that could help out. I could fight any enemy and help defeat them, like big sister Sakura."

The way that she spoke, it did make him feel sad.

How she was 'programmed', it made her sound like more of a machine, but she wasn't, and neither were the others. He hoped that he could covey that through his words, and so far, it did seem like they were growing their own kind of way.

"...Even then, it's too dangerous. Don't worry, you don't have to do anything Misaki. Just have fun. If you do that, then that makes me happy."

Misaki looked on towards Kenji, and wondered if that was enough for her.

Seeing his worry, she definitely felt as if something was happening.

"...Dad, is it hard, being who you are?"

"What do you mean?"

Misaki put her hands behind her back, and looked on shyly.

"I mean...no, it doesn't matter." Kenji gave her a curious look as she smiled softly. "Don't worry about Eri-chan and Naoto Dad. While you're busy protecting others, I'll make sure that they're safe and sound. It's the least I can do with this Quirk given to me."

Kenji gave a light smile.

"I'm sure you could do that, but you're perfectly safe within U.A, and even if you weren't, I'd always come and protect you."

"Yes...that would be good. But you know Dad, it was difficult, seeing the trial and errors before."

"Trial, and errors?"

Misaki gave a sad nod.

"It wasn't just us that were made after all. A number of trial and errors happened, and I saw a number of...siblings also die as a result. Experiments have them, don't they Dad? Trial and errors?"

Kenji understood what she meant, the thought had crossed his mind a number of times. They didn't perfect it with Hajime, who he knew to be the oldest, he guessed that other kids had been made before them and had died as a result, he wasn't even sure of the number, and if he knew it...he wasn't sure what that would do to him mentally.

"Yes, that's right. But you and your siblings are all good and healthy people. You don't have to think about...the trial and errors."

"Even then Dad...you know, originally, we were created to bring down Hero's Society. They tried doing us like Nomu's...but, they found out that having personalities is more dangerous due to our ages...we could be afraid more easily than Nomu's can, because it is a natural reaction for a child to be frightened when about to be attacked. And that...could lead Pro Hero's to be put off their battle plans if they see a frightened child. At least, that's what the doctor had said to us before."

Kenji gave her a sad smile, moving closer to the young girl, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"...I know Misaki, but you don't have to do anything dangerous again. You don't have to be frightened again. No one is going to ask you to go up against anyone again. I know it might be difficult, adjusting to this world, but you're doing great, you know? From the way you're speaking...are you worried about how others see you? If they found out about you?"

"...Would they just see us as monsters? Because...we were made to be monsters Dad..."

Seeing her becoming sad, Kenji gently embraced her kindly, allowing her to hug him also.

"You're not a monster, and no one would ever say that. If they did, I'd hit them~" Misaki let out a small laugh. "If you're born, or created like you, it doesn't matter. You have free will to be whoever you want to be. You're not a monster, and neither are your siblings."

"Hehe...thank you Dad. Yes, I think I needed that...I was worried, people might think of us as monsters...but maybe they wouldn't...and even if they did, we still have you Dad, and I'm sorry that we...came into your life like this. Since you're also young...but even then, I'm glad you're my Dad, you're the best ever~"

Kenji gave a simple yet kind smile as he petted the back of her head.

"It doesn't matter about things like that. You're in my life now, that's not gonna change. Now, come on, it's time to get to bed."

"Perhaps you're right...only if you're going to bed too Dad."

"Hey, I'm your Dad, I'm taking care of you, not the other way around."

Misaki gave a cheerful wink, and twirled around.

"But, I also like making sure Dad is okay~"

"Haha, thanks Misaki. Come on, lets get to bed."

"Yes!"

With that, Kenji took Misaki to her bed, while thinking about the others, and hoping that they were okay.

* * *

With Miki unable to really move that well right now, she looked down at the restraints binding her arms. The lab she was in was empty. She heard the buzzing of machines surrounding her, she heard the murmurings of people that were far away, yet she couldn't make out what they were saying at all.

"Damn...Mom...Yasuo..."

She couldn't hide the sadness that she felt.

She wasn't sure on how she could handle this situation. How she'd be able to escape, how her family was doing right now, and how she was feeling as a whole.

But then she heard a small noise coming from the right hand side of her, and saw that Aki was sat looking at her questioningly. He was also sat in a cage. She was bewildered that she hadn't heard him until now.

Either he wasn't there until that moment, or he had a very good skill at being quiet.

"A child..."

Miki murmured, wondering what was going on.

Seeing the scar on his face, she felt sorry for the young boy, and also worried about him.

"Excuse me...little boy, are you...are you also a prisoner here...did that meanie Yami take you…?"

He looked young, so she tried to stay away from words he might not understand, and also tried to appear as kind as she could, so she didn't frighten him.

Aki just stared at her for a few moments, before shifting his eyes away from her, confusing the young woman.

"E-Eh...is something wrong? It's alright, you can speak to me...I don't mind at all..."

"...I'm not allowed."

Hearing his voice, Miki furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's...You're not allowed? But why…?"

"Because...you are a bad girl...Great Grandma told me."

"Great Grandma...but, I'm not a bad girl, I promise that I wouldn't harm you or anything..."

Miki tried to connect with Aki, but he simply kept his head down, unable to do anything other than look on with a curious expression on his face.

"..."

Seeing that he wasn't going to speak to her, she slowly exhaled.

"Are you scared, little boy? Because...I am scared." She thought that she'd try and connect with him on an emotional level. Aki's eyes hazily went towards her. "I'm not bad though. I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to go and see my parents...and my brother as well."

"Parents...brother..."

Miki slowly inclines her neck.

"Yes, that's right, if I could go and find my parents and my brother...to make sure that they're alright...but right now, all I can do is...nothing. I can't do anything...but you have parents too, right? Or any siblings?"

"...Daddy isn't here...and big brother is busy right now."

Aki confessed, trying to look away, but a child's curiosity was bringing him back all the more.

"I see...little boy, who is your Daddy…? Your face looks so familiar to me...but, does that mean..."

Suddenly, a weird wave like energy came from Aki, and he vanished.

Miki's eyes widened when he suddenly disappeared.

Did he teleport?

Or was it super speed?

Or something else?

She wasn't sure.

"What, where has he gone…?"

She looked around, but she couldn't see anything, until a flash of colours came from the right hand side of her.

She gasped, when seeing that he was stood there.

"H-How did you..."

Before she could ask, he held up a picture for the young girl.

"This is my Daddy. Look, he's playing with us all."

Miki looked down at the picture, and saw that it was Kenji, playing with all of them.

Miki had to register that was happening, before seeing that he vanished once more.

"W-What..."

No sooner had she said that, he appeared back where he was beforehand.

"Do you know Daddy?"

Miki paused, attempting to understand what had just happened, when she saw Aki's wondering face.

"...Yes, I know him quite well. He's my cousin you see."

Aki seemed perplexed on that word, since he hadn't heard it before. He didn't have any cousins after all, so there was no point telling him what that was, at least that's what Yami probably thought, based on what Miki had seen anyway.

"Cousin…? I don't..."

"Our Mom's, are sisters, so Kenji-kun is my cousin. See?"

"Your Mommy's are sisters? But, Grandma's sister is a bad girl. That's what Great Grandma said."

Miki had to wonder what Yami had been saying now, having worked out pretty much what was going on, save for how he seemingly teleported, or moved fast, or whatever he had done, it seemed crazy to her.

"Eeh...Mom is a complicated person...but, she doesn't mean to be bad...say, my name is Miki, what's your name?"

"Aki is my name~"

Miki smiled softly, glad that she could connect to the young boy.

"Is that so? Aki-kun is a cute name. Say Aki-kun, do you know where my Mom and brother are? I'm worried about them...and if they're hurt or...please tell me you know where they are...because I don't know if I can..."

Aki tilted his head, before turning to the right hand side, pointing towards a door.

"Over there."

Miki felt relief knowing that they still where she thought they were. Though with her situation still like this, she wasn't sure if she would be able to hang on forever.

"Okay...that's good. Aki-kun...your Daddy, he wouldn't want you to stay here, right?" Her eyes went towards the scar running across his face. "Your face...did they hurt you here Aki-kun? Did someone..." Aki turned his head away from her, Miki breathed out slowly. "...okay, you don't have to tell me. But if someone did...you don't have to stay here, if you help me, I can make sure you meet up with your Daddy, okay? I'm sure that he is worried about you..."

"Daddy...Daddy is...he'll come back for us...Daddy's gonna come back...Great Grandma said so..."

Miki had to wonder just what kind of lies Yami had put into this boys head.

Clearly, Kenji would come, but he wouldn't leave them there either. She knew that Yami had to be manipulating this poor child, and she couldn't stand for it either.

"If he's coming back...when is he coming Aki-kun? Did Great Grandma say when?"

"...No, but we're going to make a better world...we're going to make this place better, and better. There's...so many bad people in this world...we're going to make it better..."

Miki gained an understanding face.

"Yes...you're right, there's many bad people in this world. That's why, we have to do what we can to make a difference. Hero's are there to make people see the differences."

"...But, Hero's can be bad too."

Miki was surprised that someone that looked to be about 5-7 years old was able to speak with such intelligence. Of course he was still young, but from the way he spoke, it almost felt like she was speaking to someone a good deal older.

"I wont deny that either. But there are good Hero's as well."

"No they're aren't." Yami said as she stepped in through the door, instilling fear into Miki. "Are you filling that child's head with meaningless fantasies?"

Miki's eyes worryingly turned to Yami.

"...It's you again, what have you done to that child?"

Yami waved her finger at Miki.

"That's not your concern, dear."

"He's a child!"

"He's a child that has great power."

"But...he's still a kid, you can't use a child, can you?"

Miki believed that Yami would, but she still couldn't believe it.

Yami moved forward, bending down to Miki's ear, and whispered slowly.

"Do not interfere in things that don't concern you. These children are necessary for the future. Stronger than any Nomu could be together. Once they come back, Hero's Society is going to crumble down underneath their great power, and they all have affection for their Dad, don't you understand? As long as they have that, they'll do anything. Love, can be a very powerful thing."

Miki felt bile in her throat that threatened to escape.

It was clear that Yami didn't care at all.

"...But, they're kids, you're going to send them out to fight and bring down society?"

Miki gave a dark glare towards Yami, but she didn't even seem to care about that.

"Don't look at me as if I've done something wrong. Don't Hero's do something similar? They train children to become warriors. That's what you Hero's are. Hero schools, they make children learn how to use their incredible powers to bring down Villains, right? Yet, what if you children died, do you think the Hero's would care? I can tell you of a few instances where children your age have died when being on the line of duty, and...nothing seems to change, does it? Children are still thrust into life and death situations, they're used because the generations are growing stronger. You children have Quirks stronger than the previous generation of users. And the generation after you will also be stronger than you currently are. And the Hero's cash in on this, because they know your powers will be stronger than theirs. They'll use you."

Miki was taken aback by what she was saying, it was rather crazy to hear these kind of things coming from Yami. It was as if she was manipulating the truth just about right to put on a different spin to the things she thought she knew.

"E-Even if you say that, we decide our future! They don't force us to fight, we choose to make differences! It's not even the same thing at all! You're forcing these kids to be soldiers, and you're making those creatures, what are they called...Nomu's, right? You have those beings, yet you're making kids be your weapons?"

Miki argued with Yami giving a passionate cry.

Aki looked back towards Miki, seeing that she was shedding a few tears.

He wondered, why she was doing that.

What possessed her to do something like that?

Yami was taken slightly back by her words, but then she merely shrugged her shoulders.

"These kids, are stronger than any Nomu, and you'll soon see that yourself. Anyway Miki, be a good girl. Because if not..." Yami pushed against Miki's arms so hard that the wood splintered from her strength. "...I'll make sure dear brother and Mommy dearest will become Nomu's, understood?"

Miki accepted it with a nod of her head.

Yami smirked as she left the room.

Once she was gone, Aki gave Miki a questioning look.

He saw tears coming down her face.

"Why are you crying?"

"For you...Aki-kun. That woman...she doesn't...she doesn't want to help you, all she cares about is herself...and her damn husband...she's a hypocrite..." Aki looked perplexed, so Miki lowered her head. "Aki-kun...you deserve more than this. You deserve to be with your Daddy, and everyone else...you don't have to fight Aki-kun."

"I, don't?"

Miki thought it was horrible that he felt like this was his only choice.

That he had to be subjected to this life.

"No...you can do anything you want Aki-kun, you can be with your Daddy...as I said, Hero's choose to fight, you're just a child, you can choose to play, you can choose to draw and sing, and dance, and have lots and lots of friends. But fighting...you're still so young, you can be anything you want to be. You don't have to be a fighter. I know what Yami wishes for you...and she might hurt me, but I don't care. I can't...I can't see a kid being forced to go to war...Aki-kun, you have the choice, you can be whoever you want, and whatever you want to be."

Aki listened to what Miki had said, and began thinking about what Kenji had said as well when he met him.

Miki just hoped that it got through to the young. Even if she was caught and hurt..she still knew that she'd have to do something.

* * *

As Kenji was going to retire to bed, his phone suddenly went off.

Seeing that it was Tomura, he went outside once more, and answered it.

"What's going on?"

[Come by, need to talk.]

With that, the phone hung up.

Each time this happened, Kenji didn't know what to think, but he knew that he'd have to go, since it could be vital information that they could need to know about regarding Chisaki, so he went to the place that he usually went, he knew it wasn't the true base of the League, he knew that Tomura was smart enough to not take Kenji to the true base in case that he was followed.

So when he went towards the location, he arrived, and saw that Tomura was sat down by himself.

"Tomura-kun...has something happened?"

"Actually, I've come to a decision with the Shie Hassaikai."

Kenji didn't like the sound of that.

"I see...and what is that exactly?"

"First of all. Damn that Chisaki, he's so cocky. Practically, he was demanding my members join him. No doubt, he could see the potential in Twice, and what he could accomplish with his Quirk. Then he also requested for Kurogiri, though I don't know about him quite yet, then he also requested for Himiko. Seriously, he didn't even bother attempting to give anything in return. He truly is a one sided man isn't he?"

"Yes...but, you didn't agree to give him those people, right?"

Kenji asked Tomura, concerned for what could happen to Himiko if she was caught up with Chisaki.

"Actually, I did."

Kenji didn't know if Tomura was being calculating or he was being crazy.

He didn't get why he'd give anyone to Chisaki.

"C-Can I ask why you did that?"

Trying to keep his composure, Kenji directly questioned him.

Tomura placed one of his hands on his thigh, while the other one went through his messy hair.

"I've decided the best way to get close to your enemies is to make compromises. This time, I'll have both Twice, and Himiko go towards them. I presume that as a Hero, you're also going towards them." Kenji didn't say anything but Tomura understood. "Then Kenji-kun, I'll leave it to you, to make sure that they're protected. Perhaps you could stop Chisaki together? Who knows. Twice could make some clones of you, imagine three Kenji-kun's running around and fighting, how scary of a fight that would be."

Kenji did have to wonder what Tomura's ultimate goal was.

It seemed that he was hiding it from Kenji.

But Kenji knew that Tomura had his reasons, and he wouldn't get anywhere if he had asked anyway, so let it go for the moment.

"I see...then if that's the case, can you tell me at least where the location of Chisaki is? Since we're trying to find him right now..."

"Hmmm, I was taken to a place in a car with blackened windows, I couldn't see, and then the base itself was rather odd, it winded and twisted, and they led me in random paths for over half an hour. It's rather smart, don't you think so Kenji-kun?"

Kenji did think it was rather smart.

Though he also thought that it was rather reckless of Tomura to go alone to someone like Chisaki. He was quite unpredictable in Kenji's eyes, and he kept wondering what Tomura was currently thinking, and what kind of power he had.

"...I can't deny that it was, but it seems that we'll still have to keep searching."

"Yes, I wish you good luck, I'm sure you'll be able to do find him eventually."

Kenji wondered about that.

He just hoped that they'd find him before it was too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yasuo, and Hana were still tied up, looking for any kind of escape that they could. Yasuo wasn't sure how they could escape, but he wasn't about to give up either. Seeing his Mother in this situation, he just knew that something had to happen.

However, once more, Hajime walked into the room, looking between them, and didn't say a word for a few moments. He stayed silent, he didn't even make any kind of noise for the most part, he just seemed to be intrigued more than anything.

"Hajime-san..."

Yasuo called, knowing that this boy could be the key to their escape.

Hajime didn't say anything for a few moments, before looking towards Hana.

"You mentioned it was your fault."

"H-Huh?"

"About the way you treated my Father, please elaborate."

Hana was taken back for a few moments, before she exhaled, and inclined her neck.

"Yes...you see, I was quite rude to your Father in the past...I was lost in my own anger, and didn't want to see sense...but you know, that woman Yami. She was the reason I was angry. She caused...damage to my husband who wont ever walk again, ending his Hero career."

"Why is that my Father's fault? If anything, it is Great Grandmother's fault, nothing to do with my Father."

Hana lowered her eyes.

She knew that he was right, and now that it was laid out for her, it was quite sad for her.

"...It wasn't. I needed someone to blame..."

"So, you used my Father, as an easy target? Is that it?"

If nothing else, she definitely could see that Hajime was on the ball, he wasn't someone thatg was naive, he definitely did understand right from wrong.

Hana, with guilt on her face, couldn't help but nod her head.

"...Yes, I couldn't get control of myself. It was wrong...and I hate what I did, but I am...I am sorry for what happened, I didn't mean to allow this to happen. To get this far...anger is a double sided sword. It can be used to relieve your feelings, but directing it in the wrong way can cause pain to others that I didn't want to hurt. You can hate me, I don't mind Hajime-kun. For what I did...how I handled my own emotions, I was in the wrong. But my kids, haven't done anything wrong...they deserve to be free."

Hajime watched as Hana's deep regret was plain on her face.

"Anger is good and bad...I feel quite like that sometimes, regarding people that say horrible things about my Father. Also, if you're my Father's family, may I understand what it is about my Father that you like? Because I have many things I love about my Father~"

Hearing his more cheerful side, it did bring a smile to Yasuo's face.

It was as if this boy was beginning to allow himself to feel less tense than before.

"Is that so? Why don't you tell us what you love about your Dad?"

Yasuo suggested, believing that this could be the key to getting things done.

Hajime's face grew, and he began listing off things he loved about Kenji, while Yasuo looked on with a small smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Reaper had met with Hikari, who watched as the elder man was slowly twirling around his fingers in the air. She was curious as to what he was thinking about, so she voiced her thoughts on the manner.

"Kuro-kun, what's on your mind?"

"I'm thinking about how we can find where Yami is. I don't believe that Hana and her kids are going to be in the same place as Chisaki is. She wouldn't ever trust Chisaki fully. The only people she trusts are her damn doctor, and my Father. So she has to be in a place where her doctor has access too, and her as well."

"You know about them, can you think of anything?"

Reaper slowly shook his head.

"I've checked the likely locations, but I haven't found anything. That's why, I'm thinking about making a different approach."

Hikari raised her eyebrows in wonder.

"What kind of approach?"

"That's the thing. I've thought about the Quirks she'd be after, and I can think of many different types. So, attempting to guess where she'd be next is difficult. But she'd need a big enough place to keep these people, a lab for her personally...and the doctor...I'd doubt they'd be in a hospital right now...hmmmm..."

"Maybe we can research different locations that have been recently bought?"

Reaper let out a small laugh.

"Haha, that would be the easiest approach, but I think Yami would have been smart enough to hide that very well. No, we need to think on a small approach. Hmmm, I might have an idea, but I'll need your help, and I'll also need the help of Sir Nighteye."

"Sure, I guess that we could help you...but, what are you thinking about right now?"

"Haha...don't worry Hikari, I think that we might have found a weak link. Yami has certain needs, and finding this weak link allows us to move better."

Hikari cocked her head, wondering what Reaper was thinking about.

* * *

The next day, Kenji met up with his Mother, and a few other Hero's. This time, it seemed that they'd be doing a little more coordinated efforts, and having various people going together. The more likely ones going together, and the less likely ones going together.

People that Yami believed to be in the investigation, such as Izuku, and Kenji, were going together, and those who weren't in the knowledge of Yami were going together, such as the Ryukyu team, and the Fat Gum team.

"Alright, you've been given your assignments for the day, this is a long shot, but lets all try and find something. I've assigned you all to teams. If you come across them, do not approach, and attempt to follow from the shadows. If that's not possible, then leave the area, and inform the other Hero's instantly."

[Alright!]

Kenji and the groups replied, before leaving with their respective groups.

Kenji walked with Izuku, and Mirio all together in a single group.

"Out of all the teams, the ones least likely to find them is us."

Mirio spoke up to the other two, with Kenji agreeing.

"Yes, it makes sense since we're the ones the group of Chisaki know about. Though I think that my Father might have a lead, so maybe he'll be able to produce some results that we can't."

"Isn't Sir working with your Dad Ken-kun?"

Kenji confirmed it with a nod of his head.

"You're right, Sir said that he wished to keep an eye on my Father, he doesn't trust him. Though I can understand why. My Father is someone that must be hard for others to trust, especially since that he's a very strong person, and has been doing things like fighting All Might when we were in the USJ."

Izuku poked his fingers together slightly shyly as they continued.

"It's weird...from back then, he scared me so much...but now, it's like speaking to someone who's really wise, and while being rough worded...he's quite kind in the way he speaks."

Mirio raised his eyebrows at the sight before him.

"I see...seems like he's quite a complex kind of guy huh~?"

Mirio's cheerful expression caused Kenji to smile lightly.

"He definitely is quite, a complex person." As he spoke, he saw the uncomfortable looks of both Mirio and Izuku. "Hey guys, what's wrong? You're not thinking about what Chisaki did to...Eri-chan, right?"

That was his guess, and from the way their expressions turned grim, he believed that he was right.

"...Ken-kun, you've known about it before us, and we've all interacted with Eri-chan before...it makes me so angry when I think about what Chisaki has done to her...and what he intends to do with Irina-san as well..."

Mirio tightens his hand, and gives off a mix between anger, and frustration at different things.

"I know how you feel, this Chisaki...even though she's away from him, that poor girl went through this much...and as you said about these bullets from her DNA...he wont stop going after this child...right? Wont he want to take her as well?"

Kenji slowly nodded his head.

"You're right, he probably is going to be after Eri-chan for as long as he's still around. However, we can still make a difference. We can take him down so he can't do anything to her or anyone else ever again. It's not as if I've forgotten about it either, the fact that Chisaki has been doing this to Eri-chan and my sister...both who I really care about. This man has been harassing them for so long, I want it to be put to an end."

Mirio agreed with a nod of his head, and continued onwards.

"You're right, we need to save our anger, and prepare to use it on Chisaki. But we can't be overcome by it, we need to stay calm and be prepared for anything that could happen."

Hearing the words of their Senpai, they continued moving through the area, looking as quickly as they could, and efficiently, but as predicted, they weren't going to find anything due to Yami being on the lookout for them.

However, as they were looking, Kenji was surprised when he saw that standing on a nearby corner, was Geten, the person that Kenji had saved with Momo a little while back. Geten's eyes slowly went towards Kenji, and he felt an odd chill going through his spine.

But that was replaced with surprise when Geten showed a light smile, moving closer.

Kenji went to say something when Mirio lightly jabbed him in the back.

"Haha, it seems that you're getting looks from that girl huh?"

Kenji gave a slightly shy expression.

"W-Well, this is...I saved Geten-san once, that's all."

Mirio gave a knowing smile.

"Is that so? So you did Hero work and we didn't even know about it?" Mirio patted Kenji on the back while Izuku let out a small laugh. "Then perhaps you should go and talk to this Geten-san?"

"Eeh, we're on duty though, I couldn't."

"Unless she's Yami in disguise again..."

Izuku muttered, remembering what happened with Yami.

"No, she's not. I can feel she isn't Yami."

Kenji relieved Izuku's worries, as Geten began walking closer and closer. Looking between the three Hero's, Geten's eyes landed on Kenji himself.

"It seems that we've met again."

Geten said with a smile, Kenji smiled lightly also.

"Yes, it seems that we have. You haven't had anymore trouble, right?"

"No, not from that crazy guy anyway. Poor guy, I wonder what happened to him? He was only trying to gain acknowledgement after all. Though he went about it the wrong way with attacking innocent people."

As they spoke, Kenji saw that Izuku and Mirio had moved away from him. He wondered why they were doing that. Though it looked as if they were looking on as well.

But then, Kenji noticed the book that was within Geten's arms.

It had someone on the front of it…

Someone called Destro.

"Destro, isn't that..."

Kenji began, Geten showed a slight smile.

"I was given this at my work, it seems that there was someone was quite hyper about it. Though it seems pretty old. I was giving it a read, and it seems to be rather...interesting. Have you heard of it before?"

"Erm...I've heard of Destro before, I believe...he's the guy that was a strong guy from back in the day, right? He had the belief about Quirks being, free, right?"

"Right, he had quite the way to look at the world. Believing that Meta Abilities, as he liked to call them, should be free, and could be used by anyone in the world. Don't you agree that it should be like that?"

Kenji scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Honestly, I don't know...it depends on a number of things. The current system can be flawed, but rules also have to be in place in case people with dangerous Quirks can damage a number of people, it would be good in an ideal world where everyone can freely use their Quirks in everyday life, but we live in a world where the thoughts of evil people and with the power to back them up exist."

Geten's lips pursed.

"That's quite the thought you have. Anyway, I still think that this is quite the compelling read. If you're interested, I think that you should give it a look. I've heard about your past, this would certainly agree with you. Someone that has been treated wrongly by society. From what I've read, I can agree that it seems that despite the Quirks, certain kind of people just aren't accepted by the society as a whole."

Kenji's eyebrows furrowed.

It seemed rather...odd that Geten suddenly was speaking about this.

It almost seemed like Geten was promoting this Destro's ideals despite saying that the book Geten had was just a gift or something akin to that from someone Geten worked with.

"...I see, I might check it out."

Gauging Geten's reactions, Kenji replied as such.

Geten's face curled upwards.

"I'd definitely would recommend the book at least as a look into the past."

Kenji slowly nods his head.

"We can learn from the past, after all."

"Right, and learning from past mistakes, can lead into a better future for all people. The strong have to be able survive after all. Like you, Kenji-kun. You were strong, and survived what this world had done to you in the past. I think the ideals that Destro had probably would be something you'd agree with, at least from what I know of you anyway~"

Kenji kept wondering about Geten's motivations.

If he was being overly cautious, he didn't know.

But for this, he was sure that being cautious would be best.

"I...see, then I'll check it out when I have chance."

Geten, as they spoke, checked out the time, then turned to Kenji with a slight smile.

"Then...ooh, look at the time. Seems like I have to go. Goodbye Kenji-kun, maybe we'll see one another again in the future."

Geten bowed, then left, leaving Kenji to wonder a number of things.

Suspicions came to Kenji's mind as he thought about what Geten was truly after.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shoto and Katsuki were continuing their training with Daisuke. Today however, something seemed different, as they looked around the area. It seemed like to be a battlefield, but more than that, it felt a little...different to what they had been doing before.

"So, what's this? Are we killing any enemies today?"

Katsuki asked Daisuke who held a bemused look.

"You seem to like killing things a lot."

"Naturally! It's the best thing!"

"Well, I hope you don't kill the people that you're protecting."

Shoto raised an eyebrow.

"Protecting? This is some sort of escort mission?"

Daisuke nodded, and began to explain.

"As I said, your social skills are...lacking for a better term. So today, while being in this area that's currently under attack by my Quirk, you both will have a person to keep safe. But they're not going to be exactly cooperative either, and disruptive. You're going to have to find a way to protect them for a good five minutes before help arrives. It's a situation where you can't retreat, and you can't leave your innocents behind either. You're going to have to find a way to attack, and defend them at the same time, and should they be hit even once, then you lose. Trust me, you don't want to lose."

Katsuki sweat dropped while Shoto just stayed silent.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Now, come out you two."

Daisuke directed to behind a giant rock.

The pair of girls turned to see that Tomoko and Neito had come out. Katsuki's face dropped as Shoto sighed at seeing them.

"Kacchan! Reunion!"

Tomoko rushed towards Katsuki who shook her head again and again.

"No! I can't do it! Not her! Or him either!"

Tomoko grabbed Katsuki, and wrapped her in a hug, while Neito gave a condescending look towards them both.

"Hahahaha! It seems that you two are still trying to get a better understanding of people?! That's why Class 1B is the best! We don't have to do any tests at all!"

"Say that again to my face bastard! Class 1A is the best! Even with Mineta! But the rest of us make up for that damn Mineta!"

Katsuki angrily yelled, but Neito scoffed.

"Are these really going to be who's protecting me? I can't rely on these people, ones crazy and the other is some kind of weirdo."

Shoto looked between herself and Katsuki, trying to figure out which one of them was the weirdo, and which was crazy, and though usually it would be straightforward, they couldn't tell with Neito since he always did strange things.

Tomoko placed a finger to her chin, and showed a cute smile.

"Kacchan, you have to protect me from the big bad world~"

"Oh God no..."

Katsuki looked to be in despair.

Neito huffed, and pointed towards Shoto.

"This one, really? I have to be guarded by someone that is some kind of weird fridge?!"

"Did you just call me a weird fridge?"

Neito laughed at Shoto who felt irritated by Neito.

Daisuke slowly nodded, seeing the situations before him while Katsuki looked towards Daisuke defiantly.

"Alright, bring Ken here. I'll protect him, not this one. She's like one of the weirdest people in this world!"

Daisuke's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, surprising Katsuki.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak about my wife in such a manner."

Katsuki growled, and huffed while folding her arms.

Tomoko opened her arms wide, a wild grin on her face, and a cheery expression on her face, went towards Katsuki, who held out her hand, and stopped Tomoko getting in closer, with Tomoko who kept trying to hug her, but ended up swiping through the air as Katsuki dodged out of the way several times.

"Don't worry Kacchan, I'll hug you later on~"

Katsuki sniffled while Daisuke spread out his hands, creating many types of creatures from his Quirk.

From birds, to lions, to bears. All sorts of them made of Death energy. Of course, Daisuke didn't add his full power into them, but more than enough to give them a little bit of trouble.

"Now you have five minutes. Survive for five minutes, then we'll get onto the next one."

"N-Next one…?"

Katsuki almost was afraid to know what that meant.

Daisuke went to speak when Endeavour suddenly came in, yelling "Shoto! Show them why you're in a different league!" but Shoto just glanced at him, before turning her head away from him, something Endeavour noticed as did Daisuke.

"Alright, now it's time to begin. Remember, they can't be hit even a single time."

""Right!""

Daisuke jumped away to Endeavour, while Katsuki got before Tomoko, and Shoto got before Neito.

Daisuke looked between them as the onslaught of enemies began coming for them.

The birds flew at Katsuki, who placed one hand in a circle, and the other behind it, unleashing her Super Move "AP Shot: Auto-Canon!" and unleashed a barrage of bullets towards the birds, attempting to shoot them down.

But some managed to fly around her attack, and went for Tomoko.

"Kacchan! Help me~"

Katsuki lets out a dramatic sigh, and leaps forward, shooting off with explosions behind her. Getting near her, Katsuki turned towards the incoming birds, and cupped her hands out together, creating a bright flash of light.

"Stun Grenade!"

Unleashing the flash, the birds were blinded enough for Katsuki to get close and destroyed two of them while punching them with her incredible explosive power and a good deal of strength behind the punch as well.

But then Tomoko glanced at Daisuke who nodded, so Tomoko yelled "Kacchan's so mean, she left me all alone here~ I might get hurt~" something that made Katsuki's eyebrows twitch, but she didn't let it deter her.

Tomoko snickered, and continued on.

"Seriously, I totally heard that Kenji-kun's on a date today~ He's going out with Camie-chan~"

Katsuki breathed in heavily, as she spun around and punched out another bird.

But as she did, Tomoko giggled.

"Hey Kacchan, would it be cool if Midnight-chan went out with him?"

That broke the camels back, so to speak, with Katsuki turning towards her angrily.

"Oi! I'm trying to save you here! Can you be quiet?!"

Tomoko placed a hand over her mouth, looking faux stunned, as a bird shot past Katsuki body, when she was distracted, and headed right for Tomoko.

"Kacchan! Help me!"

Katsuki snarled and placed her hands outwards to fire off her bullets of explosive power…

But then she stopped, realizing that if she did, she could hit Tomoko by mistake if something went wrong and she missed, something Daisuke noticed as well, and smirked at slightly, as Katsuki shot off with her explosive powers propelling her more and more.

"Good, Bakugo."

As he murmured it, Katsuki got before Tomoko, and knew she couldn't shoot off her Quirk in time, so she used herself as a shield, while also smacking away the bird that was attacking Tomoko, sending it crashing into the ground with her strength while she also went into the ground as well.

"Ooh my, Kacchan saved me~ Thanks Kacchan, love you so much~"

"Whatever!"

Tomoko giggled which sent annoyed shivers through Katsuki.

But Katsuki got to her feet, and shot off an explosion that ripped right through the bird, protecting Tomoko, something that Daisuke approved of quite well.

While that happened, Shoto was going against the lions, while Neito was laughing behind her.

"Hey ice fire girl, is it true that you almost failed the exam?"

Shoto didn't say anything as she unleashed her ice on the ground, attempting to freeze the lions in place. But some saw that happening, and jumped upwards, avoiding being frozen, and continued running across the ice.

"Damn it."

Shoto placed her fire side out, and unleashed a barrage of flames. However, the lions used their quick feet to avoid the flames, and danced around the fire, and continued rushing for the young woman at high speed.

"Hahahaha! Half Hot, Half Cold? More like Half Lame, and Half Weirdo!"

Shoto usually didn't allow most people to get to her, but Neito, she could feel herself being slightly triggered.

Pressing forward, she tried a different tactic of creating road blocks with the ice coming up in several spires of it, forcing the lions to dodge in a certain way, forcing them to go towards the right hand side, where Shoto had her fire hand upwards, creating a spiraling flame which vanquished the lions.

But when she did, Neito gave a snide remark.

"It took you that long? Heh, any member of Class 1B, would have taken half the time."

Shoto inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to keep her composure.

She hadn't come across someone like Neito before.

Trying to put that to the side, a sudden bear came up towards her, and punched forward, causing Shoto to create a wall of ice to block, but the bears fist was stronger than expected, hitting the ice so hard that it developed a number of cracks within them.

"So, Class 1A couldn't handle a bear? Wait until I tell everyone that one of the strongest members of the class isn't that strong at all."

Shoto could admit that Neito was becoming more annoying than anyone else.

She was becoming so annoyed, that she'd rather hang out with Endeavour than be with Neito right now.

Neito also saw that and continued on while Shoto leapt backwards, avoiding the bears strike. The bears fist shattered the ice, and came right for her body, but she quickly unleashed a massive wave of ice in an attempt to freeze the bear solid.

However, at the point of impact, the bears claws sharpened, and began swinging outwards again and again, cleaving through the ice, something that did slightly annoy Shoto.

But what came with Neito did drive her more annoyed than before.

When Shoto shot off the fire from her Quirk, all she heard from behind her coming from Neito was "Those flames seem weak." causing her to turn her head towards him in an angry manner, taking her eyes off the bear.

"Excuse me, I am attempting to try and fight off this bear, to keep you safe. Your criticism can be held off until later on."

Neito shook his head, as the bear avoided the flames from Shoto, and got close to her within an instant, appearing before her, and came down with a swinging motion, forcing Shoto to release ice, but couldn't get it to form fully in time, and sent Shoto flying across the field.

She hit the ground two times, before coming to a halt due to the ice that she had formed as a shield

Gritting her teeth, she looked up to see the bear heading for Neito, who wore a little worry on his face.

"E-Excuse me! You're supposed to save me here!"

Neito yelled out, with Shoto ready to attack the bear to make it back off….

But she also saw that if she did and the bear could tank the attack, then Neito was remain in danger, and that she'd fail the exam that she had.

Exhaling slowly, she activated both sides of her Quirk. She couldn't do this for long, but this time she had to do it, and unleashed ice towards Neito, creating a wall before him while shooting off powerful flames for the bear at the same time, blasting him backwards a good deal, and knocked him down into the ground.

Shoto then used that time to skate closer by freezing the ground, while continuing to shoot fire at the bear, which was pushing its way through the fire more and more.

Getting before Neito, Shoto turned back.

"I apologize for worrying you, I am here to keep you safe."

Neito bit his lower lip while Daisuke slowly nodded his head.

Shoto then placed her ice side out first, cooling down the air, as the bear came running closer.

"This move, I first used against my boyfriend, so I'll use it against you."

With the ice cooling the air, Shoto suddenly strengthened the fire, expanding the cooled air, and shot off a super heated blast, a localized version, and sent off the wave that hit the bear, stronger than her normal flames, created a destructive wave that shattered the body of the bear all together, killing it instantly, then she continued to protect Neito.

As they continued fighting and defending, Endeavour glanced towards Daisuke who remained looking on.

"Hah, did you just pick the people that could annoy them the most?"

"Exactly, they need to learn how to deal with situations with people that can annoy them to a high degree. At the end of this, I've got the ultimate test to deal with being able to keep calm under pressure."

Endeavour was curious as to what Daisuke was thinking.

But putting that aside for the moment, he continued overlooking the situation at hand.

"Even though they're destroying these creatures, which transfers back to you, wouldn't it be dangerous for you to use these?"

"In the past, perhaps. But now, it doesn't bother me that much. As long as I'm not physically doing anything, then I can concentrate on using my Quirk to dealing with the recoil damage from the destruction that these girls are doing."

He replied honestly, with Endeavour being more intrigued than ever before.

"It seems that they're learning more about being considerate of others on the battlefield."

"Yes, they're coming along quite well. Is that why you came, Endeavour? To see if Todoroki was learning?"

Daisuke could see through what Endeavour wasn't saying rather than what he was saying quite easily.

"Of course, I came to make sure that she was learning as much as she can do. Though, it seems that she wouldn't want me here if she had the choice."

"That's something I couldn't comment on, as I'm not Todoroki." Daisuke glanced at Endeavour. "I realize you don't like this, I'm not you, I don't have a fire type Quirk. However, my Mother asked me to make sure they're able to get along with people better. When we first started, Bakugo and Todoroki, they both had personal flaws in the way they handled situations. Bakugo wouldn't have done this and gone off on her own devices. But she realizes now that protecting innocents is important, and it isn't always about who can destroy the opponents, it can also be about protecting people."

"And Shoto?"

Daisuke let out a small laugh.

"Todoroki huh. She's able to be more cheerful. It might not seem like it's much of a change, but the way she delivers her words, and how her eyes have a softness to them from before. I'm not the most social person, but even I know that being a Hero, you have to make a quick connection with the people you're saving. They're placing their lives in your hands, if they're not safe mentally as well as physically, then it can make situations much worse."

Endeavour let out a small huffing sound.

"It seems strange hearing that from one of Reaper's kids. Then again, I've been surprised by Reaper's kids again and again. You, your younger brother, and your sister. It seems that I've been wrong about a lot of things in the past."

Daisuke looked over Endeavour who kept on his usual expressions. Though within his eyes, Daisuke could see some repenting feelings stirring deep within Endeavour.

"Endeavour, what do you truly fight for now?"

"What a question. Isn't it obvious?"

"My Mother's said you're trying to change, there will be people that would say you couldn't change. I also thought that way about my Father. That day, when he cut down my little brother, I wanted to destroy him."

Hearing that, Endeavour wore surprise.

"I wouldn't have guessed that from you. You're always so calm."

"Thanks to Tomoko-chan, she helped me gain a calm nature. Before her...I was quite angry, I tried following my Father...it's one of the reasons I left my Mother, and brother. I felt guilty in being unable to protect them when I was young...but I wanted to keep them safe. My Father and I have...an unusual relationship. While I was out on my own, I discovered more about my Father, and learned of his past. But why I'm saying this Endeavour is because, you can't make a grand gesture and expect everything to be sorted out. Todoroki, and your family have to come to their own decision about you. Try and make it right sure, but they have to discover their feelings on their own, and whatever they come to, it has to be respected. If my family didn't forgive me for leaving, then I'd respect that, like my Father respects that as well."

Endeavour 's eyes lowered.

"...You're right. I can't disagree with anything you've said."

Mild surprise overcame Daisuke's face.

But then he let out a small chortle.

"Heh, you are changing. Before, you would have just yelled at me for saying that, but you're agreeing with me. Maybe my Mother can see the good inside of you. If you didn't have it, my Mother wouldn't forgive you for what you've done. I still have some negative feelings about the way you've treated my brother in the past. Calling him a monster, a Demon. However, I'll look to my brother in this, and if he's forgiven you, or has come to an understanding about you, then I will as well."

"You've also changed, from being that kid I recall from the past. I remember a time where you wouldn't speak so openly about your feelings. Now you're speaking to someone like me."

"Well, what can I say? People change through experiences. I don't want to experience a time where my family is split apart again, so I'll always make sure that they're safe, no matter what I have to do."

Hearing what Daisuke had said, Endeavour silently agreed with what was being said.

Five minutes eventually passed, with Katsuki and Shoto panting at the usage of their Quirks. Daisuke on the other clapped his hands together several times, seeing the efforts of the pair.

"You did well in that exercise."

"Was the whole point of the exercise was to test our nerves?"

Katsuki demanded, with Daisuke raising his eyebrows ever so slightly.

"That's right, I wanted to see how you'd be able to handle negative feedback on you, or things you'd find annoying. You'll come across people that wont like you, and think you're not good enough. You can't let them get the better of you. You've got a job to do, and regardless if they want you there or not, you have to be there to keep them safe."

Listening intently to his words, Katsuki and Shoto continued to understand more and more about the sides that they usually would neglect, or not even factor into the way that they handle their Hero's side, as well as their fighting potential.

Endeavour watched on, and though he was skeptical before…

He definitely saw now that Shoto definitely was learning from Daisuke.

* * *

For reasons unknown to Kenji, he was asked by his Father to bring Momo with him as they went to go and meet outside of the campus. Momo seemed to be unsure about what was going on as Kenji had to be vague about what it was that was happening.

"Ken-chan, now that we're alone, what's really going on?"

"I don't know, my Dad asked you to come with me outside for some reason."

Momo raised an eyebrow as the pair continued to walk forward together. Getting a good distance away from campus, something that was authorized by Hikari who seemed to know what was going on, they ended up standing within a dark alleyway.

"When meeting up with your Father, who is technically a Villain, isn't it weird that we're meeting in such a place? A dark alleyway that usually dealings of an unsavory kind."

"My Father is rather dramatic sometimes, that's how I see it anyway."

No sooner than he said that, Kenji felt a hand on top of his head, Momo jumped.

"Who's dramatic?"

The voice of Reaper rang out, Kenji chuckled nervously.

"N-No one Dad..."

"I see...then, it seems you've brought her."

Kenji glanced at Momo, then towards Reaper with much confusion within the young man.

"Yes, but why have I brought her exactly?"

Kenji didn't get it, but Reaper bent down to Momo.

"So, Momo-san. Tell me, you fought Kenji the other day, with materials resistant to Death, didn't you?"

"H-How did you..."

Momo was stunned.

She couldn't quite believe that it happened quite like this before.

"Lets just say, I have ways of finding out...plus, I had asked Kendo-san about it." Momo and Kenji both sweat dropped. "So tell me, how did you accomplish that? I have a theory, but no material is truly resistant to Death, organic matter is more difficult than inorganic matter, and you create inorganic matter, don't you? Or rather, you create things that aren't alive which shouldn't pose too much problem for the current Kenji."

Momo gained a slightly shy expression on her face, Kenji thought that it was rather cute to see her acting like that.

"Actually..." Momo began, poking her fingers together. "...I have been thinking about it for sometime now, and been thinking in ways that I could help Ken-chan, and defend against that Yami in case she showed up...but then I remembered something that could help out...his own DNA was resistant to the Quirk. I managed to create something laced with Ken-chan's DNA, something that I had made beforehand and carried with me just in case. Naturally, I can't just create things with Ken-chan's DNA in it, but as it was being created..."

"I see now, you managed to lace the metal with some of Kenji's DNA huh, even some of it would give the properties of the item you've made more Death resistant...quite clever Momo-san. I guess that's why you fought with Itsuka Kendo-san, so she could distract as you laced it huh...but even then in the heat of battle, it's quite an achievement, you've come far."

Momo blushed lightly at the praise, hearing that from the former Number Two Hero, and one of the greatest Villain's of Japan was something that could be considered amazing.

"Dad, is this to do with Yami?"

Reaper inclined his neck.

"Correct. We'll probably be fighting her, and having any advantage over her would be good. When I heard about your fight, and what Momo-san did, it began making me think about if she can do something that can make things partly resistant, with time, she could create things that are like my cape, or your Hero Costume. It takes time and effort to make these things, more time than we currently have, but with Momo-san here, it could be made in a matter of hours, and give our allies extra protection against her."

Kenji clapped his hands together.

"That's a great idea!" He turned to Momo who looked on with a slightly sheepish smile. "Momo-chan, how about it? I know it's asking a good deal from you..."

Momo shook her head, placing a hand over her heart.

"No, I don't mind at all. In this case, I think it's the smartest idea that we can come up with. When we fought Ken-chan, I had already prepared beforehand, just in case that Yami did appear and we had to fight her. So I tried it out on you."

"Hehe, honestly, I was surprised by your materials being able to resist Death like that. It had me questioning myself...but I thought you'd be smart enough to know about that. Momo-chan, you are a clever one after all."

Momo smiled at the praise while Reaper leaned down towards her.

"It seems that we'll be relying on you, and your power. For DNA, Kenji's hair will be enough. Since his hair grows back quickly due to his Life side anyway, and I'll be helping you make the materials. It would take too long to make it normally."

Momo nodded strongly.

"Anything that I can do, then I wish to help out. After hearing about what has happened with Ken-chan...Naoto-kun and the other children, I want to help stop this woman as much as I can. I know that I'm not a power house but anything that I can do..."

"Yes, it will be an extra protection and that can mean the difference between life and death."

Momo knew it was serious, so she was going to do her best, no matter what else was going to happen.

Kenji was glad that she was able to do something like this, and that with some luck, they'll be able to succeed.

* * *

Kenji returned back to his dorm room, and saw that Katsuki and Shoto were passed out on the bed. He also saw that laying down between them, was Eri herself, who seemed to be quite content for the moment.

He gave them a curious look, before shrugging, and sitting down on his bed. The pair groaned as they rolled on the bed.

"Ken-chan...you're back..."

Eri murmured in her sleepy state.

Kenji turned fully towards her.

"Eri-chan, it's a little late, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I waited...for Ken-chan to come back..."

"I'm sorry, it's been quite a busy day for me."

Eri sat up slowly.

"Ken-chan...what are you doing? You've been so busy lately...is something happening?"

Eri's words caused Kenji to pause.

He thought about how he should reply. The truth would scare and worry her. But he didn't like lying to her...for this instance though, he had to make sure that she didn't worry about him.

"Eeh...no, nothing really. Just got some bad Villains to catch, and making sure people are safe. Things like that~"

He replied with a sing song kind of voice.

Knowing that Eri was quite the perceptive young girl, he wanted to make sure that he was as happy and lively as he could be given the situation that he currently was in.

"Ken-chan...are you in danger?"

Hearing that, Kenji gave a relaxed smile, petting Eri's head gently.

"Being a Hero can be dangerous, but that's why we have friends to help us out. Don't worry Eri-chan, this with the Hero's will be finished soon. Then you and I with the others can spend more and more time together~"

Eri felt as if something was going on, but it seemed Kenji hid it well.

He then pulled the covers over Eri.

"You should be asleep Eri-chan."

"Ken-chan...when I wake up, will you be there?"

"Yes, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Then...I'll go to sleep."

Kenji watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Though she was worried, she did her best to get to sleep, and eventually, she did fall asleep.

* * *

Kenji smiled softly, just as there was a knock at the door.

Curiously, Kenji went to the door, and saw that it was Nejire.

"Nejire-san...what's wrong?"

"Come out with me for a bit, okay?"

Kenji didn't get it, but he didn't argue, and quietly excused himself out of the room.

Walking outside to the little garden like area just outside of the dorms, Nejire gave a bright smile.

"Hehehe, it seems that you're so determined Kenji-kun~ Working so hard lately~"

Kenji quickly turned to see Nejire approaching slowly.

"Aah, Nejire-san, I'm surprised that you called me out here. So, what's going on?"

"Well, I've been thinking about something deeply recently, and I needed Kenji-kun's advice on the topic~"

Kenji shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't mind, what is it?"

Nejire held back a small laugh.

"Hey Kenji-kun, are you thinking about what happened the other day? With that meeting, and what that Hero said to Irina-chan? They were really mean to Irina-chan huh...the looks she got from some people were bad...but, Kenji-kun also suffered like that, and I wasn't around after Irina-chan..."

"Nejire-san...don't look so sad, it really doesn't suit you."

Nejire showed a grin on her face, but it also came with sadness.

"Even then, I wasn't able to help out Kenji-kun who also lost Irina-chan. I sometimes think about it, if I had also stayed with Kenji-kun...but, I was so sad...so, I understand if Kenji-kun also didn't like me for that reason..."

Kenji pulled in close, shaking his head again and again.

"I never blamed you Nejire-san, we all had grief to deal with."

"Even then with Irina-chan now...and back then with Kenji-kun...I wish that I could do more..."

Kenji shook his head.

"You are, by being with us now. We'll make sure this ends when we confront Chisaki."

Nejire leaned closer.

"So tell me, what's on your mind? I can tell something is, so don't try and lie~"

"...I keep thinking about what's happening with Yasuo, and Miki, and Aunt Hana, and if they're well or not, I just don't know..."

Nejire moved closer, petting the young boys shoulders.

"You can't know about such things, all we can do is hope for the best. I'm not sure what's currently happening with them, but they're tough. Especially if they're apart of Irina-chan and Kenji-kun's family~ I'm sure you guys can survive anything~"

"I hope so...I really do."

Nejire gave a light smile, and leaned in closer.

Kenji watched as she hugged him into her chest.

"Don't worry about the complicated stuff~ Lets just strive and do our best Kenji-kun~ That's all we can do now~"

He knew that Nejire was right, though he had to wonder how long it would be until he found them.

Nejire then summoned her swirling energy, and pointed it at Kenji.

"Alright then, show me what you can do~"

"E-Eh?"

Kenji looked shocked.

Did Nejire wish to have a fight all of a sudden?

Nejire showed a cheery smile, and then sent off a small wink.

"You need a training partner, isn't that why I went to the Forest Training Camp? Seems like we didn't get to finish our training from that time~ So, lets work together, and train together~ Then we can take down the bad guys~"

Nejire took aim with her arms, and released her spiraling energy in the colour of gold.

"Geez Nejire-san! You're suddenly forceful!"

Kenji quickly unleashed his Death Quirk to combat the power, only for Nejire to shoot up into the air, then turned down towards Kenji himself.

"You reacted quite fast~"

Nejire sang out, then she shot forward towards him. Kenji went to defend, when Nejire casually unleashed her energy down into the ground, creating a good deal of shaking, throwing the boy off for a few moments, which she used to close the distance, and unleash her energy up close and personal with the young man.

Nejire smiled, believing that she had hit him…

But she saw that at the last moment, he propelled himself into the air, which allowed him to aim his Life hand downwards unleashing a wave of Life energy for the young woman. Nejire responded by cupping her hands, shooting out her fantastic energy wave, clashing with Kenji's own power, pushing against the other's attack wildly.

"You are so cute Kenji-kun, and growing stronger all of the time~ Are you ready to take down Chisaki Kenji-kun? Irina-chan's brave and I love her for it, but I want her nightmare to be over as well. I hate what Chisaki has done to Irina-chan, I want to make sure that she's not sad anymore."

Hearing those words, revealed the true thoughts of Nejire.

It was quite clear to see, and it made Kenji gain new appreciation for the young woman.

"Yes, I'll definitely make sure that Chisaki goes away, for both Irina, and Eri-chan."

Nejire was content with that.

She knew she could trust in Kenji to accomplish this task.

Upon that realization, Kenji managed to unleash his Quirk against her power, his Death side along with his Life side, and managed to break through Nejire's energy, who jumped backwards, avoiding the energy all together.

She then breathed out slowly, patting her thighs.

"Kenji-kun's definitely getting stronger after all. Yes, I think that you can do it Kenji-kun. You can win against Chisaki, and put this nightmare behind us all."

Kenji landed on the ground, seeing that Nejire wasn't making an attempt to fight, so he stopped his own powers.

"Yes...once this is behind us, we can all move forward."

Nejire gave a soft smile, moving closer and closer.

"You're so adorable Kenji-kun. You know, you've got a really kind heart. Even though I wasn't there for Kenji-kun in the past...I will be now. I'll keep supporting Kenji-kun no matter what comes up against us! I will blast away every enemy with my energy! I know you can take down the enemies Kenji-kun, right?"

"I don't know...but, I am going to do my best, Nejire-san."

Nejire gave a soft smile as she felt a feeling of love bursting through her body. Despite all the things she said, it could be seen as if she wanted to be told off for not being there...but he never did that, he always was kind and loving to her, and that feeling made Nejire truly understand the kind of man Kenji was, and that was the man she truly did love.

"Here, let me show you how much you mean to me."

"Nejire-"

Then Nejire cupped his face, and gently overlaid her lips onto his own in a surprising twist, before he could get out his words.

But he didn't fight against it, feeling the softness of her lips meshing against his own again and again.

Nejire sweetly brushed his face, as their kiss deepened. He even felt her tongue entering his mouth, and the softness of her fingertips gently running across his face.

When she broke away from him, she showed a wide smile on her face.

"There, we've kissed~ Now, it's time to enjoy ourselves~"

Kenji had to be in awe of Nejire and how her positive attitude managed to keep going like this.

"Y-You're very weird Nejire-san, but a-alright!"

Kenji showed a strong expression on his face.

Nejire grinned ear to ear at the sight of Kenji showing his strong expressions.

It was something that she did actually like and found to be rather fascinating to say the least.

* * *

After that, Kenji received a phone call from Himiko, it seemed that she was rather insistant that he came out to see her, so that's exactly what he did, knowing that she wouldn't do this if it wasn't important.

Kenji secretly went to go and meet up with Himiko.

While in the meeting places, both wearing disguises, Kenji expressed his worry without showcasing it on his face.

"Himiko-chan, I came, so what's going on? Is it to do with Chisaki? Tomura-kun said that you were now in his group..."

Himiko let out a small giggle.

"Worrying about me is rather sweet, but I don't want you to worry about me. I can handle myself~ Besides, I called you because in about twenty minutes or so, Twice-kun and I are going towards Chisaki's base. So I thought that you could follow us. I know you can stay hidden while also keeping track of us, so wouldn't that be great~?"

Kenji thought about what she said, recalling his previous thoughts, then knew what he was going to do now. Even though he didn't want to worry any of

"If it's about finding his base..." Kenji began, looking closer at Himiko. "Even then, it's really dangerous. Are you sure?"

"Ooh, that's pretty adorable of you Kenji-kun~ Worrying about me like that, but don't be worried. I can handle it myself~ Just follow me and we'll be able to totally find Chisaki together, alright~?"

Kenji slowly nodded his head.

He was worried for Himiko, but since they hadn't found any kind of clues, this was the best way to go about it. Though he was going to make sure that he stayed close, so he would be able to keep Himiko safe if something was to happen.

"Then, I'll be following you tonight to find out where he is. But don't try anything with him..."

"Ooh, don't worry about that, I'll leave that guy to you. If anything, I just wanna make sure that you're safe Kenji-kun. This guy is like totally nuts, and Yami's backing him as well...if he does anything to Kenji-kun then I'll have to get knife happy..."

Kenji couldn't help but smile at the feelings of Himiko right now.

She truly was worried about him.

"Don't worry, I'm prepared for Chisaki. He tries anything, and I'll be able to come out on top against him."

Himiko showed a peace sign.

"I know~ But I'll also be there in case something was to happen~ Maybe I could stab him while you're distracting him. Say, if I cut off his hands, would he still be able to use his Quirk? I mean it comes from his hands, right?"

"Unless someone can remodel the Quirk Factor or something to use it through his feet, or another part of him, then I'd say yes. Though I'd probably not go for the mutilation option...even if Chisaki deserves it for what he's done to Eri-chan and Irina...but yeah, I think he'd not be able to use his Quirk. You're not gonna do that, are you?"

Himiko showed a coy smile.

"I dunno~"

Kenji sweat dropped, it seemed that Himiko was quite like herself, though he wouldn't change her for anything anyway.

"Just leave his ass kicking to me Himiko-chan, you just keep yourself safe. Though I wish you wouldn't...I get why you have to do this. If Chisaki tries anything, remember he usually goes in for a ground assault first, and you're quick with a knife, so if you pierce his hands with knives, he'll be stopped for a few moments, allowing you to get away. His other members also are strong so..."

"Hehe, hearing your worry for me is delightful Kenji-kun, it makes it feel like you truly do love me after all~"

Kenji's cheeks turned slightly red at the feelings he had.

"Y-Yes, I'll always care...love you Himiko-chan."

Himiko became giddy when that was brought up.

She also felt quite excited to hear Kenji say something of that nature.

She became so giddy that she crushed her lips onto his own, and grinned into their kiss.

Kenji gently held onto the young girl, while she snuggled against the young boy, glad that she had someone that did care about her like this. It was truly refreshing to have someone like this be in her corner.

* * *

In the dead of night, Himiko and Twice were being taken towards their destination of the Shie Hassaikai hideout.

Himiko sighed while in the darkened windowed car.

"Like seriously, why are we just being in a car that we can't see out of? The view sucks~"

"I love being here~ It feels like I'm about to dance in the dark~" Twice sang out, only to suddenly huddle backwards. "It's scary, I hate the dark."

Himiko gently petted his head.

"Relax, don't worry. We'll be there soon enough." Himiko turned towards the driver of the car, and lightly tapped the back of his seat. "Right? Because I'm getting annoyed with being driven in circles, I know that you've been doing it."

"Hush up, you're here for Overhaul-sama only, nothing else."

Himiko stuck out her tongue while Twice twisted his body in an unnatural way with his arms almost looking as if they had dislocated out of their sockets.

"Twice-kun, you keep doing that, and it will hurt you."

"Don't speak to me you blonde weirdo!" Himiko raised her eyebrows curiously, as Twice showed a cheery smile. "Love you Himiko-chan, go out with me~"

"No, sorry~ But I care about you too~"

The driver looked back at them, and didn't get how they could be so weird like they were. They weren't even showing anything other than their wacky personalities, it was quite unnerving to see them like this.

However, unknown to anyone else besides Himiko of course, Kenji was trailing behind them, hopping from roof top to roof top, attempting to stay under the blanket of darkness. He was even using his Death to surround him so it looked as if he was blending into the darkness of the night.

" _Good thing that it is at night..._ "

Kenji thought to himself, while making a sharp turn around a corner, which meant that Kenji leapt across the street all together due to him being on the right hand side and they turned left, making it across, Kenji continued moving swiftly through the air.

As he jumped through the air, he saw that the car was slowing down.

Kenji landed on a roof a good distance away. He also looked around the location he was in, and checked out the area they were in...it just seemed like a normal street. It didn't seem to be any different than normal.

Kenji was of course far from U.A but right now, he had to be this kind of distance away.

As he watched, he saw that Chisaki was standing there, seemingly greeting Twice and Himiko in his usual way that was quite detached. However, while he was looking on, he saw something that was quite, worrying to see.

He saw some kind of weird creature…

No, they weren't exactly human….

They looked to be a mesh of different types of humans that were locking down the area.

Kenji felt a multitude of things coming from the creatures…

It was humans.

Humans being meshed together, Kenji suspected it was due to the ability of Overhaul itself.

He had used his Quirk to use humans together, and they seemed to be obeying Chisaki's direct orders.

Kenji wondered how he accomplished that since they still must have some sense. They seemed to be able to answer with grunts, or even some words. But these creatures followed him without question. He recalled a time when he was with Tomura, and watching Chisaki from a far.

How people had been disappearing from the street…

It all made sense to Kenji now.

Chisaki had been abducting people and using his Quirk to mesh them together.

All so he could have more soldier's.

" _If he's got some people fused together...then that would mean their Quirks would also be...right? Chisaki can take things and dissemble them and reassemble them, then that would mean he could fuse Quirks together...fuse people to have different Quirks...perhaps anyway. Yami might also have had a hand in this. Also, these people...they look like those back when I visited Camie-san at the hospital a good while ago...yes, he's been building weapons for him to use. Perhaps he thought he wouldn't be able to be safe unless having these, or to gather allies to try and recapture Eri-chan...yeah, that would make the most sense...but, since I've got the evidence here, Sir can get the arrest warrant, and we can take this guy down..._ "

Kenji took some pictures of what was currently happening with his phone, and left the area.

Though he did want to fight against Chisaki and stop him, he knew that right now he wouldn't be able to do that due to being vastly out numbered along with being unsure of what exactly was going on at that moment in time.

* * *

Getting to Sir Nighteye's building, Kenji went towards Sir Nighteye's personal office, and knocked on the door.

Realizing it was late, Kenji waited for the "Come in." which he got after a few moments, opening the door, and saw Sir sat there.

"Mikami, is something..."

Before he could finish, Kenji pulled closer to the elder man.

"Sir. I've found him."

Sir's eyes widened at the words he used.

"Y...You found him? Chisaki you mean?"

Kenji nodded, and began explaining.

"Yes, that's right, I've found him." Kenji showed his phone towards Sir, who looked at the photos. "This is it Sir, we've finally found his location. I made sure that I wasn't followed, and I made sure to stay hidden. We've found him now."

Sir overlooked the images, then developed a small smirk on his face.

"Yes, you're right. With this, we can get Overhaul taken to prison. However, there is one thing that we still have to discern, and that's if Yami and the others are also there. If we could get Yasuo and the others in one fell swoop..."

Kenji thought that would be possible.

But then a new voice made itself known.

"No, they're not there."

Sir placed a hand over his heart, and breathed shallowly while Reaper stepped out of the darkness.

"Dad, it seems that you've arrived also."

"Yes, I had a need to speak to Sir Nighteye here, but you arrived so I decided to listen in. So, you managed to find Chisaki, did you?" Kenji slowly nodded. "It's good, since we were having little luck. Yami must have helped, because I was able to find Chisaki quite easily last time."

Kenji slowly inclined his neck.

"Yes...I saw someone that was within the Shie Hassaikai, and tailed him. I know I should have called for help, but it was an in the moment kind of thing that needed to do it right there and then." Kenji said with a soft smile, knowing he couldn't reveal the truth right now. "But yes, I managed to find the location, I saw Chisaki myself...with some people being fused together."

"Fused together? As in..."

"Yes, Chisaki's Quirk could fuse things, these people have been fused together. I'm not sure to the degree of which he can do that, if the Quirks fuse, or if these new beings have multiple Quirks, I'm not sure. But it can't be stable, right?"

"I don't know without seeing them myself. But I can't imagine that they'd be more intelligent than the average Nomu, unless one brain is dominant. It all depends how he's fused them together. And if there are these fused soldiers, it's a good thing that we're also prepared for that as well."

Kenji agreed while Sir Nighteye overlooked Kenji's form.

"It seems that you're not damaged, which I am thankful for. Though since you've got the information, we should proceed with caution, and make sure that we're able to accomplish this task..."

As Sir was speaking, Reaper chimed in with his own thoughts on the matter.

"But I can tell you right now that Yami hasn't got Miki, Yasuo, and Hana at that location. Most likely, they're somewhere else. However, I do have a way to find them if Sir, you can help me out with this."

Sir raised an intrigued eyebrow.

"And how would I be able to do that?"

"Just trust me, and give me some assistance."

Sir let out a small breath.

"...In these times, I suppose that I'll have to cooperate with you. Though what do you have in mind?"

"I know my Mother, and I know that she has needs for certain things. I also know how to get her contacts, so we'll be going through one of them. It was hard tracking him down, but I believe that I have found him now and as I said, I'll need your, and Hikari's assistance."

"...If that's the case, then I can't disagree. We'll do it your way this time since we're low on options."

Kenji looked between his Father, and Sir Nighteye, and to him, it seemed like they had a good idea on what they were going to do now.

Kenji was glad, one step closer. With Chisaki found, all they had to do was find Yami, and where she kept the others, and hopefully, they'll be able finally rescue Yasuo and the others, and also, perhaps Hajime and Aki as well.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So a few things happened this chapter, with Aki and Miki meeting, hinting more about what Aki's Quirk can do. Yasuo, Hana and Hajime also had another meeting, seemingly growing closer. Kenji and Misaki had a moment, revealing more about her, and the other kids past. Momo was sort after by Reaper, who's having her make some resistant clothing to Death to give the Hero's more protection, Kenji and Nejire also had a moment where they discussed a number of things along with Geten showing up again, dropping some hints that make Kenji even more suspicious. Katsuki and Shoto also had some...personal training with Tomoko and Neito, while Daisuke and Endeavour spoke about some things relating to the pair.**

 **Then towards the end, with Himiko within Chisaki's group, she had Kenji follow her, and find the location of Chisaki, and quite soon, the raid on Chisaki will begin!**

 **Well, until next chapter, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	79. Preparations complete!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **StrikerTj; Thanks very much!**

 **D N Works; She's not wrong, but she's not right either, as Miki said, they chose to do that. Maybe, maybe not, who knows. Yeah, Endeavour and Daisuke had a moment of showing their real emotions, something both would find rather difficult. Reaper truly was yeah. Quite scary yeah.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; He is yeah, Hana is seeing her faults, and is trying to make amends, however way she's going to do that. Miki met Aki, and we did see something to do with his Quirk. What it fully is shall be revealed in the future. That's Yami for you, she can twist the truth to make it quite a bad thing, but leaves out some other things that counters her arguments. Kenji does want them all to be happy, as happy as they can be. Haha, Katsuki and Shoto are trying their best. Momo's going to be quite integral to this. Yup, the raid is going to begin next chapter!**

 **KarmaChaos5; Misaki did feel worried, but Kenji helped her feel better. They did yeah, the cousins of Kenji are trying their best, whike Hajime and Aki are wondering more and more about them. Geten seems to be trying hard huh. Katsuki and Shoto are progressing in their own way quite well. Momo's assistance is going to be quite appreciated~ Nejire and Kenji shared a moment, explaining a bit more about their shared history. Thanks to Himiko, they managed to find it~**

 **Silver crow; Glad that you liked it. No worries~ Yes, we'll see how strong, or weak, they are in the coming chapters. Not really, it showed he didn't care by looking away, engaging would show that he cared. It is sad yeah, but it's the reality of these kids. Aki's Quirk, could be a teleportation one, or something that appears to be like that but is something else. We'll come to what it is in the near future. Hajime says it how it is. Kenji seems to have that book now yeah. Haha, their interactions are fun huh. He did yeah, Daisuke acknowledged what he did might not have been for the best, and is trying to repent for his sins now. It's like how Mirio has his Hero Outfit made so he could use his Quirk with it, it's the same basic principal here, it's been shown in the past with Kenji's, and Reaper's costumes. We'll see what happens with that. Kenji's aiming to be a Hero, he wouldn't want to brutalize someone unless he truly had no choice. Because he's working with Yami, we've seen her doing things similar to what Overhaul's done. Next chapter we are, just one or two things that need to be addressed before getting into it. We'll see what happens with Gentle, if Kenji has any involvement with them at all or not. Maybe one day he will be recognized as such. Not really, since while Mirko's awesome, Daisuke's teaching them different aspects of being a Hero. Maybe she will appear, who knows. For the Unique Devil, I'd probably change it so Rias wasn't the master, maybe Serafall, or even Ingvild for a change. Yeah, that sounds great for Half Breed. Looking good for the Vampire Oc. I like either of those peerages. I don't think it would be so bad since Rias had three for her tournament along with the strongest Evil Dragon and Vasco who's currently the strongest Holy Sword wielder, at least in terms of pure power, so it wouldn't be so bad to have four. Yeah, those ideas sound great for this story.**

 **Chiaki Forever; She was yeah, but Kenji helped her overcome it. The cousins of Kenji surely are trying quite hard huh~? Kenji's a realistic person, he knows the boundaries, and while he wishes something's were different, he knows that something's have to be the way they are to keep people safe. Katsuki and Shoto are trying their hardest~ Momo's going to be key yeah~ He does care about Eri quite a bit. Yup, he helped Nejire out with her worries~ They have found him, and next chapter, they'll be doing the assault.**

 **Infinite Love 14; Thanks for the suggestions! Yeah, that sounds pretty good to me! I could see that happening!**

 **Guest 1; It could be one or both of those, can't reveal about it yet, but it will be shown quite soon. They're derived from Kenji's Quirk, each have a sort of aspect of it, with other Quirks being added onto it.**

 **guest; Haha yeah~ I'm glad you like him. I don't know, I just came up with the concept one day and thought it would be cool to write about him like that. Eventually, Momo's Mom and Kenji will have a conversation. Something like that. I don't really have a favourite ship, I like writing the different dynamics between different characters. Sakura could be helping out yeah.**

 **Guest 2; Maybe he could yeah, depends when we get there, and what might happen with Twice. Maybe they could yeah, I like Gentle and La Brava.**

 **Eavise; Those are pretty good ideas, I do like the esper one.**

 **Guest 3; Kenji could take their Quirks, maybe give them to others, or something like that.**

 **Guest 4; Top ten, that's quite difficult to answer as it changes quite a bit. I suppose that My Hero, DXD, One Piece, and lately I've been enjoying Black Clover. Of course I also love Naruto, Bleach and Dragon Ball, mostly shounen action series, though I do like slice of life anime as well like Haruhi. I hope that answers the question, I don't know which order my favourites would be in, as that changes, but I do still love all of the series I've mentioned plus a bunch of others.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Preparations complete!**

With the night looming in, after Kenji had explained to Sir Nighteye and his Father about what was happening with Chisaki, he went back to the dorms, knowing that very soon, they'd be going to go and get Chisaki.

Thoughts about what could happen ran around in his mind, about many different things. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he'd come face to face with Chisaki, and end it once and for all.

However, he also thought about Irina, and how she was feeling right now.

So he went to go and find her.

Walking through the dorms, he eventually came across Irina sat out on the roof, something that she had done as a kid. He moved forward, jumping onto the roof, and sat down beside her, with Irina showing a cute smile on her face.

"Hey little bro, something going on?"

"Chisaki's location...it's been found."

Irina's face curled into a mixture of determination and apprehension at the same time.

"I...I see, so we're going to be going there rather soon, huh."

Kenji nodded strongly.

"Right, we'll be going there in the next day or so. Dad's attempting to find Yami, and knowing how resourceful he is, it wont be too long. But you know...I know what you're going to say, but I'll say it anyway. Irina, about Chisaki...he's going to try and make a grab for you if he can and we don't know what kind of powers Yami has loaned to him."

Irina could see the worry on her little brothers face.

Even she was worried.

But she also knew that she had to do this.

"Thanks for the concern Kenji, but I can't run away from him anymore. You know, when I was in the League, all I did was follow his orders. All For One's. He ordered me to do things I hated, he turned me against the family I cared about, and thanks to him, Chisaki came into my life through that idiot Tomura. Now that I have the chance...I wont run away, not again. I will fight and watch as Chisaki is taken away."

"I thought you'd say something like that. Even then, I'll make sure that he's taken away Irina, I'll fight as hard as I can to take him down."

Irina gave a humble smile.

"Tokoyami-kun...he's worried about me going on this mission."

She revealed as Kenji gently overlaid his hand on top of her own.

"Yeah? I'm sure that he is. He cares about you. Is he, going to come on the mission also?"

"He wanted to...but I know that Chisaki would try and capture him somehow. I asked him to believe in me this time...Tokoyami-kun is strong, I believe he very well could fight strong Villains. But I also don't want him to be kidnapped or killed...kind of like Aunt Hana and her children. Mom's gonna have to deal with that, Yami might use them as shields if she gets desperate. I can't have Tokoyami-kun being placed in that kind of danger. So, he's going to be doing something else to help out during the mission."

"Maybe it's for the best. I also believe that Tokoyami-kun is rather strong, though Chisaki and Yami might have planned for his strength so I think that you're doing the right thing by doing something like this."

Irina hugged her knees to her chest.

"I hope so, I really do."

Kenji could clearly see that she was worried about Tokoyami, and the others, and could only reassure her that everything would be alright.

"Haaaaah! Haaaaah!"

Kenji heard a new noise coming from below, so he looked to see that Sakura was casually punching the ground and destroying it with her strength. Wincing at the sight before him, he pulled his neck back in and turned to Irina.

"It seems that Sakura is also pumped for this fight."

"But, you feel guilty about her going into battle anyway, right?"

Kenji didn't deny what Irina had said.

"Maybe you're right...but, she's made her decision, and she's a very strong person. I know that she can do this...still, I have to worry about her. Even then, I'm sure that she'll be able to help in this fight against Chisaki."

"Hehe, maybe she could make Chisaki fall for her rather than me~"

Kenji showed a disgusted face.

"God no, I'd never let him even go near her. Never mind falling in love with her."

Irina let out a small giggle, placing her hands in front of her chest.

"Awww, you're becoming such a cute Dad huh~?"

"D-Don't tease me like that..."

Irina continued to giggle, and poked his cheek gently.

"Maybe I just find you delectably adorable when you're doing these things little brother."

Kenji just gave her a curious look as she continued to let out a cute laughing sound.

He was glad that she was beginning to feel okay again, and now that she was ready for the fight.

* * *

The next day, with Eri feeling as if something was going on, had secretly met up with Naoto who gave a shy look to the smaller girl. Eri looked around with a childlike expression on her face as if she was trying to keep a secret, then she turned to Naoto who seemed rather confused.

"E-Erm...Eri-san, why are you…"

"Ken-chan...Ken-chan is doing something...and it seems like Ken-chan is worried..."

"Y-Yes, Papa is worried about something..."

Eri moved closer.

"Naoto-kun, is Ken-chan in danger?"

"I...I don't know, Papa tells me not to worry about it, so I followed what Papa had said..."

Eri cupped her small hands together, expressing her worry on her face.

"If Ken-chan is in danger...then Ken-chan wouldn't want to say...maybe...maybe we could do...something...a-aren't you a ninja Naoto-kun?"

"N-Ninja? I'm not a ninja..."

"But...I heard Naoto-kun a-also can fight Hero's...r-right?"

"...I was made to fight strong Hero's yes...but, Papa said that I didn't have to fight..."

"...I don't want to fight...but I don't want Ken-chan to be in danger either...Naoto-kun, we have to-"

"What are you two doing?"

Eri and Naoto froze when Misaki said that, entering the room they were both in.

Putting her hands behind their backs sheepishly, they both replied "Nothing." something Misaki wasn't convinced about.

"Anyway, you two shouldn't be in a closet together, people will get worried if they can't find you. Dad will become worried, so come out of the closet please. It's breakfast time anyway, it's time to get some food."

"Y-Yes big sister..."

Naoto walked out of the closet, with Misaki glancing at Eri.

"Eri-chan, is something the matter?"

"...Misaki-chan, do you know about Ken-chan?"

"Erm...what about Dad?"

Misaki seemed confused. Was Eri aware of something that Misaki wasn't?

Eri pushed her small hands together, and looked on with a strong will.

"I-Is he...I mean, Ken-chan's been so busy..."

"It's because he's got Hero duties to do. Even though he's a student, he also is apart of an agency currently. If you're worried about Dad being a Hero, and fighting, then you really shouldn't be that worried. Dad is quite strong, he can handle it."

"But..."

Misaki bent down towards Eri, and gently petted her head.

"Honestly, you're too young to worry about things like this. Leave that to Dad, and the others. Just worry about yourself for now. If Dad was in any danger, then he'd have his friends and family to help him out."

"But...we are Ken-chan's family too..."

Misaki pursed her lips.

Hearing that they were worried, Misaki knew that Kenji would be worried about them as well, so she tried to smooth it over with them both.

"...Yes, but you're still quite young Eri-chan, and Naoto...well, even if he's already fought before, it's still too dangerous. Please leave it to the Hero's, and let them handle anything that might be going on. Nothing might be going on."

"...But, if Ken-chan is...Misaki-chan, do you know about...someone called Chisaki…?"

"Chisaki?" Misaki mimicked, showing a confused face. "Erm...well, the name does sound familiar, why?"

Eri shuffled in place as Naoto hugged the wall behind Misaki, listening into the conversation.

"B-Because, Ken-chan and Irina-chan...they saved me from him...and I don't know why...but Irina-chan has been acting...weird, and she's been a bit quiet...and Ken-chan's been busy while looking really serious...what if they are doing something...with Chisaki..."

Seeing Eri becoming more agitated, she gently embraced the young girl.

"Now, now. Don't fear the worse. You should always expect the best, and plan for the worse. At least that's what I've heard before. And even if it is this Chisaki...didn't Dad and Auntie Irina get out of their before? Couldn't they defend themselves?"

Eri nodded shyly.

"Y-Yes, but even then..."

"You're also forgetting, if they were going after him, then they'd be doing it with a number of other people. Dad, if he is, wouldn't tell us because he wouldn't want to worry us about it. Because I'm sure that if he is, then everything is going to work out okay. If you want, I can ask Dad to speak to you, and you as well Naoto." Misaki said, glancing behind her to see Naoto looking on shyly. "He wouldn't want to worry you both, so how about it?"

Eri shook her head as did Naoto.

It seemed that neither wished to involve Kenji in their worries.

Misaki placed her hands on her hips, standing up fully.

"Then, if you've got any worries, come and ask me. And I'll tell Dad. Just don't get yourself worked up into a panic." Eri and Naoto agreed with a nodding of their heads. "Now, lets go and get some food, okay? I don't know about you, but I'm quite hungry~"

Eri and Naoto agreed with what Misaki said.

But the pair still thought about what could be going on.

Neither of them wished to be in harms way, or be hurt…

But they definitely felt as if something was going down.

Misaki herself also was worried about how they were thinking right now, and wished that she could do something...

Then as she was walking, she saw Mirio casually sat around, so she approached him...

* * *

Walking within the woods, was a man coated in purple fog, with yellow eyes shining forward. This man was known as Kurogiri.

He was searching for someone important.

He knew that this person also followed under someone else…

But he had to take the chance, and when he had heard of rumours of the man being here, he decided to come and get him, for the sake of Tomura, and what he had gotten himself into as of late.

This was something that he had to deal with.

He knew that it could be dangerous, but he didn't mind at all if he could find that person.

However, as he walked through the forest, he suddenly was blanketed in an area of darkness. The darkness was killing off the ground below him, the power eroded the fog that Kurogiri also attempted to create as well.

"D-Damn it...n-no!"

Kurogiri tried to pull away, but his back hit the Death field, forcing him down into the ground.

Wincing at the feeling, Kurogiri looked towards a figure slowly approaching.

Seeing who it was...he became frightened.

Kurogiri wasn't a man that displayed fear as much as this, but right now…

He definitely felt it.

"R-Reaper...w-why are you here…?"

His voice trembled.

He felt as if he was going to have a heart attack.

"Heh, I didn't know beings like you felt fear Kurogiri."

"..."

Kurogiri didn't know what to say, and attempted to use his Quirk, Warp Gate and teleport out of the way. But with a timed blast of Death, Reaper completely annihilated the portal, and forced Kurogiri down onto the ground.

Since he didn't use his full powers, Kurogiri was only winded from the attack.

Kurogiri breathed hard, taking out a knife, launching it right for Reaper who lightly laughed, batting the knife away from his body, and hit the ground sharply. Piercing the ground, Kurogiri felt his world crumbling down.

He didn't know what he could do against this man.

There was no way for him to win this kind of battle.

But then Kurogiri growled angrily, and stood up quickly. Summoning all of his fog around him, he attempted to confuse the Reaper, and attack from any direction. The fog circulated the Reaper, who stood on, watching with curiosity.

"I'll kill you! I'll warp your body across this land! I'll make sure that you-"

"Is this it? I thought you'd put up more of a fight...I guess your only role was of babysitter after all."

Kurogiri could only watch in horror as Reaper waved his hand, destroying the large amount of fog instantly, leaving no trace at all.

Kurogiri panicked even more as Reaper pulled closer.

"You know, you shouldn't follow every rumour you hear."

Kurogiri's breathing became laboured as Reaper bent down towards him.

"...It was you, who spread about this man...using some Hero's...as always, you're clever...even tricking myself to believe that he was here..."

"Even though you praised me, all I did was play on your insecurities Kurogiri. I am not naive, I know that my Father told you to bring Gigantomachia towards Tomura if you ever felt that he needed that power. But unfortunately for you, Gigantomachia isn't around here."

"W-Where is he then?!"

Reaper waved a finger at Kurogiri who couldn't hold back his panic anymore.

"Now, now you're becoming more agitated. That wont do you well."

Kurogiri tried to compose himself, but the way that Reaper was staring at him, he felt like he was staring into the gates to the Underworld.

"Is he...dead?"

"Maybe he is, I guess you'll never find out huh. Because soon, you'll have a nice comfy cell in Tartarus."

Kurogiri didn't know what to think about that.

It seemed as if Reaper was trying to throw him off the trail.

If he had or hadn't killed Gigantomachia, he truly didn't know.

"So...what do you want from me? Before...you take me to Tartarus?"

Reaper smirked, leaning ever closer to the purple fogged Villain. Looking deeply into the man's eyes, Kurogiri could feel himself clamming up, he felt as if he was going to take his last breath with every action he took.

"What I want, is you to tell me, where is my Mother?"

Kurogiri couldn't help but shudder in fear.

Taking him to Yami...it felt like he couldn't do it.

Betraying her in such a manner.

Reaper, seeing his apprehension, placed a hand on Kurogiri's shoulder.

"Now Kurogiri. Who are you more afraid of? Her...or me?"

Growling it out with a low tone, Kurogiri's shaking grew to a point where it couldn't be contained. He was frightened of what was happening. He didn't know which way to turn. Yami or Reaper...either way he felt like he couldn't continue, that he was going to die.

* * *

Standing beside her, Kenji watched as Momo weaved some of his hair into some clothing of the Hero's that were going to be participating in the fight. She was putting her all into it. Weaving it together, they were able to make clothing that could be used to partially protect them from Death.

Since it was quick, and they didn't have a lot of time, this was the best they could do. But Kenji figured that even if it is a simple thing like this, they'd be able to at least gain some kind of upper hand.

Momo seemed to be getting tired, so Kenji bent down towards her.

"It's alright to take a break Momo-chan, you've been at it for hours now."

Kenji reminded, seeing the young woman panting.

"M-Maybe...b-but, I can't stop yet, we're going to be doing the raid soon...I can't let the others down."

Kenji could tell that she truly was trying her best.

But he didn't want her to exhaust herself either, so his hand placed itself on her hand.

"Momo-chan, don't work yourself to the bone, you're going to make yourself tired with doing this. It's alright to take a small break, and continue on later." Kenji's words soothed Momo, who gently placed down the cloth in her hand. "There we go, it's alright to take some breaks."

"I know you're right Ken-chan, but I'm worried about what could happen if something...if something was to happen because I didn't do something..."

Kenji pulled closer to Momo, overlaying a hand on top of her own.

"It's alright Momo-chan, you've done amazing work already. Yami...she's dangerous, but I also know that she can be beaten if she's...if she's able to be taken on by a number of people. Besides, we've got a plan for her."

Kenji revealed, surprising Momo a good bit.

"A plan for her…?"

Kenji nodded, knowing that this plan was going to be difficult to pull off, but it was going to reap the most success, at least that's what they believed at that moment in time.

"Right, we've got a plan for her. She's been using various tricks and people for her own gain. But we're going to be turning that against her, and making sure that she this time is the one to know she's not in control anymore."

Momo didn't quite understand it, but she went along with it as she smiled.

"Ken-chan...I'm glad, this time I'll be able to help out more. I felt...when the League of Villains took you, I didn't know what to think, what to say. I hated that I couldn't do more during that fight...but this time I'll do my best, and make sure that we're able to win."

Kenji could see the young girls determination. It was quite amazing. Perhaps it was due to the bond that she had developed with Naoto, he wasn't sure. But it was a good thing, and if she could help this way, then it seemed as if she was content.

"Yes, we're going to be pulling together this time Momo-chan. We'll be able to succeed if we get the drop on her."

The young girl strongly nods her head, and showcases a strong resolve.

* * *

Sometime later, Kenji was walking towards his Father after being called, and was brought up to speed about what had happened.

With Reaper standing before Kenji, the elder man folded his arms with a calm expression.

"We've found her."

"Found...Yami. You've found her...how did you do that?"

Kenji asked, Reaper slowly inclined his head.

"Yes, we've found her location. Lets just say, Warp Gate can't escape the deadly claws of Death."

"Kurogiri...you managed to capture him? What about the other League members?"

Kenji wondered aloud, Reaper shook his head.

"It seems that they're still in hiding. He gave up Yami's location, but no matter what I did to intimidate him, he'd not give up the location of Tomura. He surely was programmed well to keep Tomura safe."

"Programmed?"

Reaper slowly inclined his neck.

"Yes, he was...lets just say that Kurogiri isn't normal. At least, he's not normal anymore."

"...All For One did something to Kurogiri?"

"Yes. Though I'm not sure of the extent of what All For One did without studying him further. Right now, he'll be sitting within custody until he can be transferred safely to Tartarus. Perhaps he could share a ride with Yami if we capture her."

"Can we do it though Dad? She will have planned for a raid, you know how smart and dangerous she can be."

Reaper didn't deny what his son had said.

"You're right about that, she's definitely planned for this. But we're not idiots either. She might have some strong allies, but so do we. I've got some surprises for her. There's one thing about her that she possesses that we don't."

Kenji raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"It's her arrogance. She's smart yes, she's capable of fighting. But when she believes she's able to win, she gets arrogant, and sloppy. Which means that we can exploit that weakness, and turn it into our strength. I know my Mother very well, I know how to make her arrogance levels shoot up high. As long as I can push her, she'll make mistakes, then we'll have her."

Kenji truly hoped that was the case.

Reaper then continued.

"Tomorrow, we'll be going to be raiding her. Your Mother is currently making preparations, and sorting out the different Hero's that will be joining in the raid. We also are beginning to give out the equipment that Momo-san has made. At least a little bit, everyone will be fitted with Death defences. It might only slow down the damage by a little bit, but it could mean the difference between life and death."

"Then Dad, I also want to be apart of it!"

Reaper raised an eyebrow.

"And what about Chisaki? They aren't in the same place. I'm having someone I trust keep tabs on them with their...unique Quirk. Suffice to say, we can target both areas, but Kenji you need to go and beat Chisaki."

"But Dad...what about Hajime, Aki...Aunt Hana, Yasuo, and Miki...Chisaki is also important of course, but they're..."

"Heh, do you think we'd not pull it off?"

Reaper lightly teased, Kenji shook his head.

"It isn't that. I do believe that you'd be capable of pulling it off. But I..."

Seeing the apprehension within his eyes, Reaper could understand quite well what he was thinking and feeling at this moment in time.

"I understand, you want to rescue those kids. Don't worry Kenji, we'll save them. You just concentrate on Chisaki. Because right now, I believe that you'd have the power to take down Chisaki, no matter what's to come with him. Even if he turns his Quirk on high and manipulates the ground, and whatever else. As long as you remember to avoid getting touched by him, then he can't use his Quirk to destroy you. Stay at a distance, and if he gets in close, make sure to stay a few steps ahead of him."

Hearing the wisdom of his Father, Kenji appreciated it quite a bit.

"Yes...I will try my best. But Dad...please make sure that they survive, alright? They might be made to fight by Yami...she wouldn't care about using them."

"She would use kids like that after all. Even then, I'll just use my abilities to save them all. Besides, we've got a secret weapon against her. Your Mother is finishing it off now, and with the right precise timing, we'll be able to take her down."

Kenji hoped that was the case.

At least, they'd be able to stop Yami from doing something in particular.

"Dad...do you think that Aunt Hana and the others are alive…? Do you think she might have killed them?"

"No, I wouldn't say they'd be dead. At least not yet. She still would have uses for them. But, I can also see her attempting to do...either way, we'll be moving as quickly as we can. Since she's in a place that's also populated to a degree, we have to think about those civilians that need to be moved out of the way."

Kenji understood that, and also seemed to be willing to go along with what he had said.

Though he did feel some apprehension about simply not going towards where Yami was, he knew that he had to go to where Chisaki was, and put a stop to him once and for all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mirio, Misaki, Naoto and Eri, were walking through the town, having had permission from the school, and were currently heading towards a place to get some food. Misaki looked towards Mirio who was making funny faces to Eri and Naoto, causing the pair to let out small laughs, which allowed her to relax.

When they got there, the two younger children ordered some food, and began playing an arcade game that was within the fast foods place, so Misaki turned to Mirio with a kind smile.

"Mirio-san, thank you for doing this. I'm sure you're busy, and Dad's...I mean...eeh, people are busy right now so..."

Mirio waved her off with a small laughing sound.

"No, no, don't worry about it~ It's also a Hero's duty to make children smile!"

"Yes...these children also needed to smile, since they were...worried about what could happen."

"I should probably ask this...are they aware of anything?"

Misaki placed a finger to her chin in thought.

"Erm...I don't think they know about it. Da...Kenji-kun told me to make sure that they didn't learn the truth if they asked. I also expressed my worries last night...and he told me, knowing that I was quite mature, so I could handle it, and said that I should try and keep them away from such things, knowing that he'd be super busy, and if they attempted to guess at it, attempt to reassure them if anything was happening that they'd be safe."

Mirio smiled at how despite her age, she was acting more mature than most teenagers his age would act.

"Yeah, that's a wise decision, it's best if they are kept as far away from it as possible."

"Yes...but thank you, Mirio-san."

Misaki said it with a cute smile, something Mirio had to smile at.

"We're off until tomorrow, got to save up that energy to fight! And as I said, I don't mind helping out, these kids deserve to have some fun to take their minds off their troubles."

Misaki then gave a shy look, poking her fingers together.

"Also...can I request something, please?"

"Aah, you want something else to eat?"

"No, not that. I know you're also going to be there...fighting, and my...Kenji-kun is also going to be fighting...you're super strong, Da..Kenji-kun said so...s-so could you l-look after him for me...? O-Or at least...h-help save my siblings...? I feel...I want to help more...but, I also have to make sure that Eri-chan and Naoto don't..."

"You're worried about your Dad, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's exactly..." Misaki paused, turning to Mirio with wide eyes. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! H-How did you know that?!"

Mirio chuckled awkwardly, seeing that others had begun paying attention to them when Misaki let out her cry.

He waved them off "It's nothing, just split some water~" to try and make them turn away.

After a few minutes, they finally stopped attempting to listen, so Mirio explained.

"Kenji-kun told me about it, along with Sir not long ago. You, Hajime-san, Aki-san, Naoto-kun there, and also, Sakura-chan as well, all of you were born to fight strong Pro Hero's...but, all of you are just innocent kids, right?"

"O-Oh, so Dad...he must trust you a lot to tell you things like that...b-but we haven't told many people yet...it would be hard."

Mirio chortled, gently petting her head.

"I'm sure it would be~ Though, when I heard about you being created like that, I was shocked. Seeing people like you, I wouldn't have guessed that at all. Sure, I recognized you looked like him, but I put that to being cousins or something. Though, I think you're all pretty cool kids~ Sakura-chan's so kind, and you're quite wonderful Misaki-chan to worry about things, but also do your part~ You keep these kids safe, and I'll do what I can to return your other siblings to you, and make sure your Dad's safe too~"

Misaki gained a wide smile, something that touched Mirio's heart.

Misaki's innocent smile, he wished to help protect that.

"Thank you, Mirio-san. I can see what Dad meant now...you're a really cool guy~"

Mirio waved his hand at her, as she continued to smile.

Definitely, Mirio was going to try his hardest for these kids.

* * *

Having received a call from Chisaki, Yami strolled into the room. Looking around, she saw that Chisaki looked...less than pleased about something.

"Chisaki, what is it that you wanted? I'm quite busy right now."

"I kept up my end of the bargain, yet you've not delivered what I wanted. You promised me that we'd get Irina back by now you hag. But she's nowhere to be seen."

Yami's eyebrow twitched.

Her eyes darkened ever so slightly as she pulled forward.

"First of all, don't call me a hag dear, or I'll rip your tongue right out of that head of yours." Chisaki narrowed his eyes. "Besides, Irina's going to come right for you, I've already got ideas about helping you gain your lady love."

"Are you thinking the Hero's will find me?"

"It's almost a certainty dear."

Chisaki tightened his hand.

"Then we need to leave-"

"You will do no such thing."

Chisaki became even more perplexed.

"What are you saying? They'll be coming for me. Are you that cocky enough to believe you can take down the Hero's? Even I know that I couldn't take them all down. My numbers are small, we cannot win."

"I thought you'd say something like that. But if you attempt to run now, then it will only leave you more vulnerable. You have to take the fight to them and make sure that you succeed. Playing on your own turf will allow you to be able to fight these kind of enemies off."

Chisaki didn't look pleased in the slightest.

"Are you mental?"

"I'm currently not classified as insane." Yami retorted with a grin, Chisaki's eyes narrowed even more. "Relax, I'm not stupid. I still have uses for you, as you do for me. So, it is in my best interest that you stay alive. That's why, I'll be lending you some of my precious creations."

"Precious creations?"

Yami let out a small giggle, snapping her fingers.

As soon as she did, Chisaki saw that some...beings appeared behind her.

Chisaki could see what they were even in the shadows.

"I always come prepared dear, it's all apart of being a good Villain. You always have to anticipate your opponents moves, and make sure you have an army to back you up. Though I'm sure your group will also help out. Remember, this is a give and take relationship. You get Irina and I get what I want."

"You really are a man woman...but, I can't deny with the current people after me, there would be no way for me to win. Reluctantly, I also have to form an alliance with you as well as that Tomura."

Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Tomura? You've got an alliance with him?"

"Yeah, I managed to get Twice and Himiko Toga to work in my organization. With their, unique abilities, we'll be able to work out quite well what's going to happen next. Twice and his cloning ability will come in handy."

"Yes, that boys Quirk is very handy indeed. I am pleased that he's apart of this, though you do realize that his max limit is two clones? Unless he clones himself that is then it is an endless amount of clones."

"Then he'll be forced to clone himself, wont he?"

She let out a cute laugh.

"I wouldn't even try anything like that. Mental trauma can't be overcome with just simple threats. Don't worry about the complicated details. I'm sure that boy will still be useful with you around. Imagine three of you...geez, that would be terrifying, wouldn't it?"

"I suppose that it would be. Either way, these...creatures better be of use."

Chisaki scratched his chin as Yami stretched her arms.

"Oh, one way or another, they will be of use. Just be prepared Chisaki, because they'll be coming sooner or later."

With that, Yami turned her neck, and began walking away.

Once she was far enough, she smirked "You fool." before looking down at her hand, seeing that a certain case was within her hand, the contents inside of it, was something that Yami truly had wished for.

* * *

Later on as the sun was going down, Yasuo, and Hana who had been trapped for a few days now, felt as if they were going crazy. They hadn't seen Miki since she was taken, all they had to go off was Hajime saying that they were alright.

"...Mom, do you think we'll get out of here?"

Hana didn't know how to answer that.

"...I don't know Yasuo. All I can do is hope that Hikari...or someone has found out about this place...they'll have to know we've been taken by now. And knowing my sister, she wouldn't rest until she's found us. I just hope it's before...before our deaths."

"...How long do you think it's going to be until she decides to get rid of us?"

Yasuo and Hana knew it was an eventuality.

It was bound to happen.

But they didn't know what to say to each other.

"Maybe we could get that Hajime-san to help us out...I think I'm gaining his trust."

Yasuo offered, but Hana wasn't so sure.

"Maybe for you...but, I don't know about me. My past actions might effect if I get out of here Yasuo."

"M-Mom, don't say that. Miki and I still need you."

Yasuo tried to connect with his Mother in that way.

But she merely kept her head low.

She thought about the situation they were in, how they got into the situation in the first place. If Hana had contributed to it somehow. She just knew that maybe if she had acted differently in the past, then maybe this situation wouldn't be happening to her right now.

"...I know. And I'm going to try and stay alive for as long as I can...but, I still feel guilt about my actions in the past. If that leads me to...well, I know that it will be my own doing Yasuo. I know that it wouldn't be anyone's fault other than my own."

Yasuo could see that Hana was in a state where it could be called depression.

She felt it deep within her body.

Even then, Yasuo wouldn't let her give up either, and expressed it directly to his Mother.

"It's Yami's fault that this happened! She's-"

"She was the cause, but I chose to carry it on. I could have simply thought and stopped myself. But I chose to blame someone that was innocent. My own sadness and rage needed an outlet...and as Hajime-san said, I chose a convenient target...I'm no better than Yami in that regard. Blame everyone but myself. Isn't that something she does also? But, if there's one thing I can do for you as your Mother, is get you out of here, and Miki. I might have done things wrong in the past, but this time...I'll make sure that you get out of here."

Hana's declaration brought a tear to Yasuo's eye.

But then a small laughter could be heard coming from the parting door.

"Nice speech." Yami announced as she came inside. "It is true that I'm quite the cold hearted woman. I wont deny that. Though I think that we're still different because, I say it how it is. You can only say that to children."

"I realized that!"

Hana argued to Yami who shrugged.

"It seems you realized it too late. That's not my fault after all."

"...If you came here to just speak nonsense to us, then perhaps you could at least listen to my words now about my son and daughter." Yami raised an eyebrow curiously. "Please...I know that you hate me. And I'm fine with that. But my children...please, you have children too, grandchildren as well. Can't you find it in your heart to...just please let them go? I'll do anything in their place...you can even kill me..."

"M-Mom, no..."

Yasuo tried to persuade her.

But Hana had already made up her mind.

"Yasuo...sometimes in life...especially when you have children, you have to make sacrifices. Some are big, and some are small. This might be my biggest gamble...but, it's the last thing that I can do. I can't fight this woman and save you both...I can't do anything other than this. Please try and understand...that I do love you, and Miki. But a Mother...in this situation has to do something, and this is what I can do. If I die and you get to live...then I'd make that sacrifice for you."

Yasuo by now was in tears.

It truly did show that Hana was changing as a person.

Sacrificing herself for her children, it was beautiful, at least Yasuo thought so.

Yami was taken aback for a few moments, before exhaling slowly.

"Awww, how sweet. An epiphany before your end."

"M-My end?"

Hana didn't even know what to say about that.

She felt scared while Yami grinned.

"I came to tell you that tomorrow, we're beginning the process."

"P-Process? Process to what?"

Yasuo almost didn't want to know.

But Yami revealed it regardless.

"Your process into becoming a Nomu. Hehe, there's something called a High End Nomu, so Hana-chan, I thought you'd be rather perfect to become a High End. With your Quirk, along with the others that we're going to give you, you'll become quite strong. Then I'll send you off to fight your sister. Indeed it does take time to create Nomu's, but if you're patient dear, then you're going to become really strong in a fight. Then you'll surpass your sister in a fight, something you've thought about before, right? I'll give you that hand dear."

Hana and Yasuo gave fearful eyes.

Yami just showed her dark expressions which frightened even the most battle hardened ready person.

So for someone like Yasuo, and Hana, they truly were terrified.

Come tomorrow, Hana could become a Nomu.

* * *

Sitting within a lab, Kenji and his Mother Hikari seemingly were doing some kind of experiment. What that entailed, was top secret to only those two, and a few others. Hikari was the main person carrying out the experiment, but Kenji was able to help out with it due to him having a bit of knowledge on what she was able to do.

"...Hmmm, with this, I think we might have been able to complete it..."

"Mom, doing things like this...do you think it will work?"

Hikari furrowed her eyebrows.

"I believe that it could work. With the data on these...things, along with what I believe is how they're used, it will give us an edge on how to win the fight."

"Yes...but Mom, I also must say..."

Hikari turned to her son with a light smile on her face.

"Yes dear?"

"You're...being very strong right now. After everything that's happened...if it was you who was taken from me like that..."

Hikari gently overlaid a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, being in this family, it seems you have to have tough skin. But don't sell yourself short either, you would thrive, you survive and become better from the experiences you go through. While I am worried about the outcome tomorrow...I know that Hana, and the others are resilient and will hold on until we get there. That's what I believe in right now. That damn Witch Yami...she's going to be in for a shock when we reveal our trump card to her."

"Yes...I'm sure even she would be surprised with this." Kenji looked down at the item on the counter before them. "A small thing like this has the potential to do such great evils or great goods, depending on how it is used."

"Tomorrow, it's going to be a great good, Kenji. But also remember...while your Dad and I wont be there with you tomorrow, regarding Chisaki...give him hell, okay?"

"Mo-Mom, you're sounding more like your younger self there..."

Hikari showed a wicked smile.

"Sometimes the Monster has to come out of retirement after all. Tomorrow, Yami's gonna know that it's not wise to mess with the Monster of U.A. All Might learned it, Endeavour learned it, your Father learned it, now it's time for Death Bitch to learn about it too."

Kenji had to admit that his Mother's strong side could be inspiring, and also a little terrifying.

He knew that when she was like this, he wouldn't want to mess with her, no one would.

Hikari then heard a small beeping noise, so she turned to go and get what had just finished.

"Seems like the preparations are complete. One last test until tomorrow...then we'll be using it."

"Right, lets get to it Mom."

Nodding at her son, Hikari and Kenji continued doing what they were doing, a surprise just for Yami to hopefully help stop her once and for all.

* * *

Getting in last minute training before the assault tomorrow, Kenji went towards the location that Gigantomachia was in. First of all, he was being attacked by Gigantomachia who came down with a hard strong fist.

Kenji used his Quirk to propel himself backwards, avoiding the worse kind of damage, only for Gigantomachia to appear above him, ripping out a tree, and swung it down towards Kenji's body who returned to the ground.

"Haaaaaah!"

Shooting off a good deal of Death energy, he ripped right through the tree, and continued on, slamming deeply into Gigantomachia's body, forcing his body backwards ever so slightly, but Gigantomachia carried on, swinging out his arm, dispelling the Death energy with that simple attack, though Kenji could see that his Quirk had penetrated the body of Gigantomachia.

Pulling backwards, Kenji went to unleash his Life Quirk to bind Gigantomachia, but the giant quickly dashed for Kenji, swinging down his fist so fast that Kenji could see the air bending around his strong fist.

"Shield!"

Using his Quirk, he created a shield in the air of Life, with Gigantomachia's fist smashing against it so hard that the Life shield was fractured in many different places, but he managed to hold Gigantomachia back long enough to place his hands on the ground, unleashing his Life and Death on said ground, and causing it to bend around the large man's feet, holding him down into the ground.

Though that only held off Gigantomachia off for a few moments, it allowed Kenji to charge up his Death Quirk, allowing its power to grow more and more, using his Life Quirk to offset the damage done by the power.

"Here we go, have this Gigantomachia!"

Using his Quirk, Kenji shot off a large amount of Death energy that swept forward, and pushed against Gigantomachia's upper body as he crossed his arms, forcing his arms backwards, with blood leaking out of Gigantomachia.

The giant even falling backwards, almost being knocked over while Kenji looked down at his hand. Though he did feel some pain, it was a lot less than

"A-Ah, I'm sorry Gigan."

Apologizing to the giant, the giant looked at his arms, then began crying.

But they weren't tears of pain.

They were tears of overwhelming joy.

"Master's power has grown so strong! Master, I'm so happy right now!"

Kenji lightly smiled at the hulking giant.

"Thanks, Gigan."

"Master, are you going to be fighting?"

Kenji wasn't surprised that Gigantomachia was able to discern that from how Kenji had been increasing the training in secret.

"Yes...I'll be fighting tomorrow."

"Then I shall join Master in a fight!"

"N-No, I couldn't..."

Kenji trailed off, as he began thinking about something.

How Gigantomachia seemed to want to fight for him.

Though he couldn't bring him to where Chisaki was, the outcome most likely would make things worse due to the giants size.

"But Master, I should be beside you and fight strong enemies! Together, nothing could beat us!"

Kenji gave the hulking giant a wondering look, knowing that he could crush most opponents. As long as Gigantomachia got off the first attack, Chisaki would be beaten in one blow. But he also knew that something else was happening as well.

In the end, he knew it would be too risky to involve Gigantomachia right now.

But at least he could gain some more quick training from him to increase his power.

He had a feeling he was going to need it tomorrow.

"Haha, I'm sure that's true. But for this, I'll have to deal with it on my own. As you have expressed to me before. I have to show the reason why I can be called All For One's Grandson, right Gigan?"

"Yes Master! If Master is fighting, then I am sure you will do amazing!"

Kenji had to admit that it felt oddly reassuring that Gigantomachia had said that.

"Thanks Gigan. I guess that tomorrow, is going to be a hard battle. But I will succeed."

Gigantomachia clapped his hands together a single time, with the air suddenly blowing some of the trees away. Kenji grimaced at the clap, seeing how strong Gigantomachia truly was, and he kept growing stronger.

"Yes, I am sure Master can do it!"

"I'm glad that you have confidence in me, Gigan."

Kenji smiled out.

Thanks to this training session, Kenji knew now that he was ready for what was going to come about next.

* * *

The meeting for the raid had begun.

Or rather, the private meeting for the raid had begun. Sir Nighteye sat along with Hikari, and Reaper as they discussed what they'd be doing next. Hikari looked uneven as Daisuke entered the room.

"Oh, it's you Daisuke-san. What are you doing here?"

Daisuke cocked his head to his Father.

"I was asked to come here by my Father."

Sir understood as Daisuke sat down.

"Alright, now that Kurogiri gave me the location, and I've checked it out for myself to be a legit thing, confirming it with Hikari here myself, we're going to be splitting off into two teams tomorrow. Raiding both the Shie Hassaikai, and also, raiding Yami's hideout."

Hikari nodded, turning to Daisuke.

"Daisuke, I'm sorry to ask this...but, I have to go for my sister. Could you...overlook the invasion of the Chisaki hideout?"

"You want me to overlook the Shie Hassaikai? I'm not against it. You just make sure that your sister and her kids are safe."

Daisuke said it while running a hand through his hair.

Hikari wore a relieved smile.

"Yes...with you there, I'm sure that everything will be fine. But also, Izuku-kun will be there...it's a small chance, but Yami might make a play for him, or Kenji while we're raiding the location that she's in."

"Don't worry about me, it will be fine. If she shows up, I'll hold her off. If Kenji, Izuku and I team up, even she would be repelled long enough for you guys to appear. Though I am sure that it wont come to that. At best, she might send a clone."

"A clone...yes, she does have that Twice who can clone himself, and others. How many clones can we predict that she'd bring?"

Sir asked Reaper who folded his arms seriously.

"I can't tell you. It depends on how she uses him. I know that he can create two clones. But, we've seen she's had more than that in the past. If anything, I'd say that she's either made his cloning Quirk hers, or a Nomu has that Quirk, and allowed her to create more than two. But we currently don't know if she used the Quirk Enhancing tech she received on I-Island or another unknown method. Either way, it's something that we'll have to deal with."

Hikari pursed her lips.

"We'll also be rescuing my sister, her two children, and also...those two boys, Hajime and Aki. If they're there, then we can save them at the same time."

"I'm surprised Kenji didn't want to go."

Daisuke admitted.

He thought that he'd be the first to sign up in this kind of rescue mission.

"No, he did." Reaper replied. "But...I know that it could be dangerous...besides, he has someone else to defeat." Alluding to someone else, Reaper continued. "Begrudgingly, he accepted it, with the promise from myself to rescue those two kids. So, I'll be doing my best to do that. With Myself, Hikari, and a few others I list off, I believe that this would be the best formation that we can do."

Sir looked towards Reaper, trying to measure what he was truly thinking, but found it rather difficult to do something of that nature.

"...Though I'm not pleased about it, I do acknowledge that your power is needed for this fight. Anyway, with you and Hikari-chan going, we'll have to sort out the other Hero's going to which location. It will be a sweep, catching them off guard. But also, we'll have Hero's evacuate the areas close by just in case, especially at the place Yami is. We can't know what she's truly thinking about this time. What lengths she'd go to."

"Though, Sir. What are you going to do?"

Reaper's question caught Sir off guard for a few moments.

"...You mean, am I going to confront Yami?"

"It's alright if you don't want to. I know that she tortured you, so if you're worried about her, even scared, then it's a normal reaction. You don't have to be worried, I'm sure that we will be enough to handle her."

Sir Nighteye looked down at his hands, and scrunched them together, the thoughts of what Yami did entered his mind several times.

"...Honestly, I am reserved about being in the same location as her. I'll make my decision soon if I will be more necessary there, or to deal with Kai Chisaki. Either way, lets make sure that the groups going are fully prepared for everything."

"Yes, everyone at least is going to have some form of protection against Death thanks to the efforts of Momo-san and Kenji."

Hikari added, with Daisuke folding his arms.

"Truly, this is going to be quite the showdown."

"Yes...then tomorrow, it seems that the raid is going to begin."

Reaper said it seriously, with the others agreeing strongly.

Whatever was going to happen tomorrow, it was going to be a day to remember.

* * *

Late at night, Kenji had met up with Himiko once more, and began speaking about what was to happen the next day.

"...So it's tomorrow then?"

"Right, the Hero's will be going. I'm not sure exactly who is going yet, but I know that at least myself, Irina and Deku-kun are going to be going there. Apart from that...it's anyone's guess really. I'd also say most likely that people such as Nejire-san, and...Ryukyu-san I believe would be going."

"What about Dad? And your Mom?"

At Himiko's question, Kenji revealed what would be happening with them as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, they've found Yami. They'll be going there tomorrow as well."

"A two in one raid. It seems dangerous. Especially going after Yami...God knows what's going on with her, and what she might be doing."

"It's the only way that we can do it. Getting the drop on both at the same time so the other can't rush to their assistance. Of course we also are aware that they've probably beefed up their security as well as gotten some creatures...Himiko-chan, I saw combined people the other day when following you. Do you know about them at all?"

Himiko cocked her neck upwards.

"Well...I do know that they posses relatively weak Quirks. They can use each of them separately, and they aren't all their upstairs if you catch my drift? They shouldn't pose that much difficulty...though it seems that the humans strength have combined, so they're stronger than average. But I don't know about all of their Quirks."

"I see...yes, it does connect to what Chisaki was doing a little while ago. Kidnapping relatively minor Villains to work under him."

"However, I do know that Yami also lent him something's..."

"Something's?"

Kenji's question was met with a shrugging from Himiko.

"I don't know what they are. Humans, Nomu's, I'm not sure. Chisaki's keeping it close to his chest. Even other members of the Shie Hassaikai don't know what they are either. So it must be something dangerous."

"Well, we knew it was going to be dangerous going up against both of them, and they'd be supplying each other with their powers, or allies. But since we're going tomorrow Himiko-chan, it might be best if you-"

"No freaking way, I'm staying there."

Kenji blinked a number of times in confusion.

"E-Excuse me?"

"You heard, I'm not going to be sitting it out. If Kenji-kun's gonna be there, then I am too."

"But, it's going to be dangerous. If Chisaki decides it, he could turn on you and..."

Himiko silenced him with a smile on her cute face.

"I know that you're worried about me. But I've been trained by Dad, who like totally knows all of these fighting moves, I know how to handle myself in a fight."

"...I know that you can, but I still worry that if something happens..."

Himiko took his hand in her own, pulling closer towards the young man.

"You're cute to worry about me Kenji-kun. But as I said, I can handle it. I wanna see Kenji-kun kicking the crap out of Chisaki, so don't worry your cute head about me~"

Kenji thought she'd say something like that.

But he still was apprehensive about it, so he produced something that looked like a grenade.

"You want me to bomb him?"

Himiko joked, Kenji gave her a curious look before shaking his head.

"This has my Death Quirk inside of it. Throw this at someone, and press this button here for a few seconds until it begins to glow, it will deal a good amount of damage. I had Mei Hatsume-san make it for me."

Himiko placed her hands on her face adorably.

"J-Just for me? That's for me?"

She almost couldn't believe it.

Though gaining a present like this made her quite happy.

"Yes that's right, I thought it would be best if you had something like this. Also, this as well." Kenji produced a vial that continued his blood, which Himiko began to drool over. "Have this, and if any Hero's come near, and I'm not with them, then you can protect yourself by turning into myself."

Himiko's face curled upwards at the sight before her.

It truly did make her feel good that he was not only giving her a bomb of his Quirk for protection, but also some of his blood.

That made it feel amazing for her.

Taking the vial of blood, Himiko placed a hand on her blushing face.

"Honestly, I'm not sure that I can drink it~ I'd treasure Kenji-kun's blood too much~"

"Treasure my blood...huh."

"Yes, that's right, Kenji-kun's blood is the best to taste, so doing something other than admiring it would be difficult for me. But if I need to...I'll sacrifice this blood, and make sure that I can survive to be with my darling Kenji-kun~"

Kenji cocked his head.

While sometimes he didn't understand Himiko's mentality.

He was rather pleased that she seemed happy enough so that was enough for him.

"Then, please keep it and be safe. Just be ready for tomorrow Himiko-chan. Whatever happens, make sure you're able to get out of there."

Himiko saluted the young man.

"Yup, leave it to me~"

Kenji smiled at the young woman. He was glad that she was ready, and though he didn't believe it was ideal for her to be there, mostly because he didn't want anything bad to happen to her, but he did believe in her abilities, and that she'd be able to survive no matter what.

* * *

Standing within her private lab area, Yami glanced at Daruma who stood close by.

"Lady Yami, with the imminent danger looming, would it be safer to move away from this location?"

"With the current set up, I think it would be best if you went towards the location the High Ends are."

"But, what about this stronghold? It's true that only a select few are here..."

"The High Ends that aren't ready need to remain safe, for when Kenji begins taking over the League."

"Lady Yami, I also believe that he'd be suitable, but do you honestly think that he'd take over the League now? After everything that's happened, I can't see him wanting to ever do something like that."

Daruma posed his thoughts to Yami, who went into a deep thought.

She then placed her hands behind her back.

"It's true that it will be a difficult thing to achieve. What I truly wanted is for my Grandson who grew up like I did, to have a better world than I did. Always being prosecuted, always being on the run...never being accepted by anyone...that kind of world is a sickness. Chisaki got one thing right, there is a sickness in this world. But it isn't Quirks that are the sickness. It's the people behind those Quirks. There's only a select few people that deserve to live in this new world. So, for a better world to be achieved, a great evil has to be committed. Wasn't there a saying that goes like...the brightest light casts the darkest of shadows? Something like that, makes sense to me. This world has bright lights, but there are always going to be shadows. So to answer your question...yes, once I've done what I need to do, I'm sure Kenji will take over the League. Sacrifices have to happen after all."

"I see...Lady Yami, I'll believe in you as did All For One."

"Yes...my dear husband. He placed his trust into me to accomplish this task. I remember before he got captured, he told me that it was a high possibility, and that I'd have to continue on. He saved me, he gave me love...I'll return that kindness and make this world better, then when it is, he will be able to come and enjoy it with me...as we watch our dear Grandson taking down the sicknesses of this world, starting with those damn Hero's who keep getting in my way. Speaking of, I wonder if Sir Nighteye would be up for fun? We didn't get to obtain his Quirk last time, but seeing the future is something I would want. How about it? Shall we obtain that Quirk?"

Daruma showed a strong smile on his face, as Yami gave a cheery smile.

"As always, you make me smile. Along with All For One, I would consider you as my closest friend."

Yami gave a soft smile.

"Yes, you also. Thanks to you, my husband was able to continue on..." As she spoke, she suddenly began coughing as Daruma got close, placing a hand on her back. From her mouth, a bit of blood was coughed up. "...shit."

"Lady Yami, please sit down. Don't push yourself too far. Your body..."

Yami waved off his concerns, sitting down and breathed in and out slowly.

"This body of mine...as long as we get the necessary components, then this body of mine just needs to last a bit longer. That's why my friend, I need you to complete it."

"Complete it, Lady Yami? Are you sure you wish for me to be away from you?"

Yami showed a resolute smile on her face.

"Right now, we have no choice. This location might be found, so you need to make sure that the High Ends are ready, along with what I wish for you to do. To live in this new world, I need you to complete the perfect specimen. With the data we've gathered...yes, it will be perfect."

"...Understood, leave it to me Lady Yami."

Yami placed a hand on top of his own, and gave a gentle smile.

"Thank you, old friend. With you and I pulling things behind the scenes, we'll get the desired results. For both of those boys. As they say, the brainy destroys the brawny. Hero's aren't all their up stairs if you get what I mean. Just look at their current Number One. Endeavour, feeling inferior to a piece of crap like All Might, abused his children, talk about being a loser."

Not realizing, or perhaps not even caring, about the hypocrisy of her words, Yami giggled like an elegant lady would.

"I still don't know how I feel about Tomura Shigaraki. But it seems that both you and All For One believe in him. So I'll believe in you."

Yami showed a content smile on her face, she seemed ready.

"Yes...lets believe in those boys. Now, just to make sure it all goes off without a hitch."

"About Chisaki..."

Yami showed a disgusted face.

"That arrogant little neophyte. He's gonna get what's coming to him. Attempting to step into an adults world when he's still a child in the game of Villains. The only good thing about Chisaki is his Quirk and those bullets. Apart from that, he's a nuisance that I hope my darling Grandson kicks the shit out of. The other good thing he's useful for besides his Quirk and the bullets, is the combat data on the current Hero's, and also, that Izuku Midoriya, as time goes on, I've become a little more interested in that boy."

"So, you think he's worthy of that Quirk?"

She showed a disgusted face.

"God no, I just appreciate that he's better than most of the other twerps that had it. Remember that damn Black Whip guy? God he was annoying. Then there was that Nana Shimura...ugh. I still am gunning for him to pass that Quirk onto my Grandson, and I will do, anything to make sure that the powers passed on, even if I have to torture him endlessly. Breaking people isn't hard to do when you know what buttons to press."

Yami and Daruma began laughing together in their creepy manner.

Whatever their plans were, it seemed that they were ready to go at anytime.

But listening in, were Hajime and Aki.

Hearing what Yami and Daruma were planning to do...continued their thoughts on how Yami truly was, and what they could do about it.

* * *

Laying down in his bed, Kenji looked at the time, seeing that it had just passed five in the morning. With the sun soon to rise, he knew that this day, was the day that Kenji was going to be fighting Chisaki...and hopefully reuniting with Aki and Hajime, along with his cousins and Aunt.

He went to look at the time once more, when Katsuki took his hand.

"K-Kacchan you're awake."

Katsuki lightly smirked, leaning up and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Naturally, I saw last night when we went to bed that you looked to be unsure about something. I heard about what's happening with that damn Chisaki from your brother. Are you worried that you'd not be strong enough?"

Kenji didn't know how to answer that.

He truly wasn't sure what to think about it.

"I suppose I don't want to make a mistake. One mistake, and it's all-"

"Ken." She stopped him with that single word. "You can kick his ass from here to America. You're strong, show this bastard exactly why he doesn't mess with the Mikami's. Also give him a swift kick for me. Preferably in the balls. Or if you wanna erase them out of existence with Death, I'm pretty sure Irina would be alright with that."

Kenji let out a small laugh at that.

It was quite like Katsuki to do something of that nature.

But also, he was slightly surprised that she seemed to know about what was

"Kacchan..."

Katsuki smirked, and brushed lips with the young boy.

"I do know that you can do this. Show this bastard exactly why he can't do this, for Eri, and for yourself as well. Overcome him, and make sure that he's stopped for good."

"Yes... I definitely will do it Kacchan, I'll make sure that he's beaten once and for all. I might not have One For All...but, I have my Father's, and Mother's Quirks blended into me, I can achieve this...I can win this fight."

Kenji replied with a strong voice, knowing that he'd definitely would have to do it.

Katsuki also saw his resolve, he truly did mean it if he was showcasing this strong smile of his.

Then sometime later, it came about, the time for them to go was then and there.

Kenji received the message, so he stood up from his bed, and prepared himself for the fight ahead.

One way or another, it ended today.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we got Irina and Kenji bonding in this chapter, promising to defeat Chisaki, and preparing for the fright ahead. We also got Reaper tricking Kurogiri into revealing himself, and having Kurogiri through...a method, reveal where Yami was, so some people will be going after her which they had a meeting about, seems that Daisuke is also getting in on the action.**

 **Eri and Naoto expressed their concerns over what was happening with Kenji, and Misaki tried to relieve their worries, but it still seems that something is going on with those children, and went to Mirio for assistance, who revealed knowing about the kids and their origins.**

 **Momo and Kenji shared a moment between them, along with Kenji also made sure that Himiko was well equipped for the fight, giving her some blood, and a bomb of his Death Quirk which has been shown before.**

 **Hana also expressed her full desires to seek forgiveness and the desire to protect her children anyway that she could, even saying she'd die to keep them safe, showing the progression of her character.**

 **Yami also seems to have a genuine friendship with Daruma, and vice versa, but it also seems that something might be wrong with her body since she's coughing up blood. It's been hinted at in previous chapters, but this confirms that there something indeed is going on inside of Yami, and what she plans to do about it...we'll soon be seeing.**

 **Next chapter, begins the raid on Chisaki, and Yami. We'll be seeing a number of battles happening with a variety of characters as we go through the raids, some that might even be surprising, so until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	80. Raid begins!

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Vizard Masky; Yeah, as she goes forward, she's delving more into madness. We'll have to wait and see what happens with her. Kenji's already told her that he doesn't want anything to do with her, Yami just doesn't listen. Haha, Reaper can have his scary moments when he wishes to be scary. It might be surprising what happens with that. It surely does yeah~**

 **StrikerTj; Here's the update!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; They are yeah, we're getting into the thick of things now. Irina's quite determined, and we'll see her determination in this chapter. He did yeah, Reaper's quite a smart person, he's good at reading what they're going to do, among other things like that. The kids are quite worried, but soon it will be over and they'll be able to be happy. Mirio is quite trustworthy yeah. Yeah, we'll be seeing their secret weapon come into play soon enough. Hana's regretting the past yeah.**

 **D N Works; Yup, they're talking about battle. The difference is that they'd be prepared for Tokoyami, Sakura's a bit different where she can basically shrug off attacks that would mostly seriously wound normal humans. Reaper implied that he already knows about that with his dialogue with Kenji. Yeah, Yami's taking it up a few notches huh. Exactly, it's quite damaging to the pair, so he wouldn't mock anyone's pain. They do have a weird friendship between them huh. Reaper most certainly would do, if he makes it through the arc, anyone could die.**

 **jeremiah posey 9; For the foreseeable future, it will be two weeks, for a number of reasons, including not wanting to catch up to the manga so quickly, not putting too much pressure on me to write too quickly, personal stuff among other things.**

 **KarmaChaos5; Kenji promises that yeah~ Eri's still worried, and is being as comforted as she could be right now. Reaper found him, and now they're on the move. They did yeah, Mirio was able to help comfort Misaki in her worries. Yami does use anyone that she can do. Hana's feeling quite guilty for the situation she's put in. Kenji and Hikari's efforts shall soon be seen~ Kenji's trying his hardest and is having Gigantomachia to help him out. Kenji does care a good deal about her. Yami and Daruma have a few plans going ahead huh~?**

 **Chiaki Forever; They did yeah, they were able to have that bond. Eri's quite smart, so she can pick up on subtle things like that. It was yeah, Reaper caught him~ Sir Nighteye and Mirio do know about them, and also are protective over them now. Kenji and Hikari have something planned, we'll see what that is soon. Daisuke's gonna try his best~ He does care about Himiko a good deal~ Yup, Yami and Daruma are ready for what's to come~**

 **Infinite Love 14; Thanks for the suggestions! Maybe it is, we'll soon see what she's talking about~**

 **Silver crow; Thanks! Yeah, Yami's quite something alright~ Yeah, they seem like great ideas. They had quite the cute scene between them huh~? Misaki's trying her best to ease them. Kurogiri got caught yeah, seems like Reaper can be quite sneaky when he wishes to be. She's having help as she does it, that's why Kenji was there with her. We'll have to wait and see if that happens or not. Haha, Mirio is quite like the fun cool uncle type huh~? Yami's not gonna take crap from anyone. Hana's fate shall soon be known. Kenji knows whats happening with Hikari, he's helping her out. Yup, they have quite the friendship between them don't they? Himiko and Twice will be doing stuff during the raid. Yami's faith isn't easily shaken. Maybe he could do something like that. Yeah, it was a great smile from Eri, very well animated, and I have to admit to really liking the song as well. Yup, it seems that it has, and that's made me quite sad, as he was in my top three for Villains. Maybe he will do. I know, she did look awesome huh~? He could be yeah. I could see Hawks and Kenji having interesting backs and forth's. I suppose that he could be yeah. That was a nice moment for them in the manga/anime. I can't reveal much about that right now. Kirishima and Deku will have their moments yeah. We'll see what happens there. Yeah, we'll see about what happens there~ Yeah, my feelings for Hawks are complex, though I do understand why it had to happen, Twice's Quirk could have ended society if he wasn't...taken out, but I wish he could have either been reformed, or would have survived, even if he just had his arms cut off, disabled or something so he couldn't use his Quirk again. I'm interested to see how some of the Villains like Himiko and Dabi react to his passing, maybe even Tomura if he is involved in the arc, also it could be a cool character arc for Hawks to deal with the ramifications of what he did to someone like Twice.**

 **Guest 1; I could see Hikari doing that for Gentle and La Brava.**

 **Guest 2; I know, it's really sad. He was probably in the top three for me for Villains. Kenji could have a small role there.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah he could have a position like that. Haha, I could see Hikari doing something like that.**

 **guest; No you've not missed anyone, though Twice is more on Himiko's side, and since she's on Kenji's side, he'll be helping out in his own way.**

 **With those reviews out of the way, please check out the bottom of this chapter for an announcement, nothing that will affect this story, but something else explained down there, and with that out of the way, lets start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Raid begins!**

Two hours before the raid was going to begin, Kenji was beginning to get ready. Sorting through his Hero Equipment, what he should take, and if he could do anymore planning than he already had done.

But right now, he was putting the finishing touches of Mr Compress' arm. Using his Quirk to heal it, he was able to make sure that it was stable, and safe. Mr Compress didn't even speak as Kenji was examining his arm.

"It seems that...yes, I believe that while there will be some lingering damage for a while, with the right treatment from me, your arm is going to be saved. Though I'd recommend an actual surgeon than myself."

"Well we can't have that right now can we? Since we're Villains."

Kenji rolled his eyes at the sight before him.

"If that's what you say. But that's the reality of the situation. If you're okay with me, I can keep doing this."

Mr Compress simply nodded as Kenji continued.

"Can I still use my Quirk through that arm? Because it's still difficult for me to move it, so I…"

"As long as you don't move it around so much, I don't see why not. But I'd recommend at least not trying to use this arm too much until I say it will be okay, alright?"

"Good, then that's all that matters to me. But don't think that because you're doing this, I trust you at all. Because I don't trust you. I still think that you have an ulterior motive for being here, right?"

"I do have motives for being here, but that's my concerns."

"Heh, what a way to respond. So, I'll make sure that I keep my eyes on you. And if you do anything to betray the League, I'll take that arm of yours with my Quirk."

Kenji shook his head.

He knew that Mr Compress was trying a scare tactic.

But he wasn't going to give into being frightened by him.

"Alright then, you do what you need to do. I'm doing what I can for your arm, and doing my best for Tomura-kun as well. Perhaps you can't trust me, and that's fine with me. But, I'd appreciate it if you followed my advice, and also, take two of these twice a day, it will help with the pain."

Kenji pulled out a bottle of medication, Mr Compress grumbled "Thanks." before taking the bottle, and faced away.

Kenji exhaled, shaking his head as he began working on the man's arm once more.

Once he was finished, Kenji allowed Mr Compress to leave, Kenji checked the time, and knew that he'd have to go soon. But for the moment, he sat down, and took a relaxing breath in and out.

Soon, he'd be fighting Chisaki, and it was going to be a difficult battle.

He knew that it would be.

But Kenji wasn't going to give up now.

Tomura casually walked into the room, glancing around.

"Where's Compress?"

"He made an exit as soon as he was finished with his treatment."

"Hah, that sounds quite like him. But, he's making a recovery thanks to you, so I'm grateful."

Kenji lightly smiled.

"Thanks. Well, I have to be going Tomura-kun."

"Aah, so you're going for Chisaki are you?"

Tomura asked with a weird smile on his face.

Kenji chuckled lightly.

"I suppose that I am. Well, wish me luck."

"Good luck, my friend~"

Kenji refused to cringe at that moment.

Instead, he thanked Tomura, and walked away.

* * *

As the sun began to rise in the sky, Yasuo knew that the day was coming, and therefore, his Mother was only hours away of being turned into a Nomu.

Hana however, in contrast to Yasuo who was currently panicking and trying to think of ways to get out of the situation, was completely calm, as if she had accepted her fate.

"Mom, maybe it I could just get my hands free, then maybe I could..."

As he was speaking, Hana shook her head.

"Yasuo, I've got an idea about what we're going to do."

Yasuo, intrigued, raised an eyebrow.

"What Mom?"

Hana looked to be resigning to her fate, so she lowered her head.

"...When they take me away, perhaps I could cause enough of a distraction for you and Miki to get away. I don't know about those boys...Hajime and Aki. Perhaps they might even help you...but, if they don't, then you keep running and don't look for me."

Yasuo didn't want to hear this.

He didn't want anything to happen to his Mother, and hearing that she was saying things like leave her behind, and let her suffer at the hands of Yami and the others.

"B-But Mom, you're..."

Hana turned towards her son with eyes that were becoming wetter by the moment.

"As I said, you get your sister out of here. That's your priority Yasuo, Miki needs you to protect her. I know I'm asking a lot...but, I can't win here. Unless we're saved, then there's nothing that I can do. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I can't do anything to help out...but that's how it has to be Yasuo. Return to your Father...and also, tell him that...I'm sorry. These years, I've been...I've been thinking and lingering on that night, and I made your Father...I caused sadness to your Father by my own nature, and I should have been there for him in his time of need."

"But you were Mom, Dad loves you and he couldn't...he couldn't be without you. So stop speaking like this! Because we'll be getting out of here, I'll make sure of it! I don't know how yet, but I wont go down without a fight!"

He said it with a strong face.

He truly was a determined man, that's what his Mother thought.

She didn't want to leave her children, of course she didn't.

But, she also didn't want anything bad to happen to them when stuff was about to happen.

As they spoke, Yami suddenly came into the room, clapping her hands like a happy child that had just gotten what she wished for Christmas.

"Ooh, good morning Hana-chan, my new favourite Nomu." Hana cringed as Yasuo glared on. "We'll be beginning soon. I've heard the process is rather...mind destroying, so if you feel discomfort, sheer agonizing pain, or loss of thought, then please send your complaints to someone who cares. Maybe All Might, he seems to care about trivial stuff."

"Y-You're mental!"

Yasuo snapped, but Yami didn't even seem to deny it.

"I'm the one eyed chicken in the kingdom of the blind my dear." Yami smiled, waving happily. "Then, please say goodbye to your son Hana-chan. I'll be back in about...an hour and half to two hours depending on when my friend is ready to turn you."

Hana glared at the woman.

She wasn't going to bow down to Yami, never would she do that.

Even if she was physically unable to fight her off, she still wasn't going to break.

Yami skipped backwards as she began singing quietly.

"Well, I think you'll go out of your head~" Yami went towards the door, holding onto it as she showed a scary smile followed by a wink. "Cause I can't explain the tears anyone would shed~ Over you~" Hana's mental walls began breaking as Yami smiled scarily wonderfully. "So, my dear, ready to become a Nomu~?"

"At least let me say goodbye to Miki!"

"Say goodbye to Miki-chan? How can you do that..." Yami's smirk became more sadistic as she began shutting the door, a sneer crawling itself onto her lips. "...when she's already dead?"

Soul shattering…

Yasuo remained silent, violently ill. He couldn't even think. His eyes couldn't contain the tears. If she was being truthful...he didn't know, but he had to take her at face value until otherwise, and couldn't even do anything other than that.

Hana's eyes leaked massive tears, and she was unable to control her voice, screaming very loudly as Yami shut the door.

[YAMI! YOU MONSTER! YOU'LL GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU FOR KILLING MY CHILD!]

Hearing the woman's screams from down the corridor, Yami's smirk grew as Daruma came strolling towards her, hearing the screaming and crying of Hana.

"Seems like someone's eager. What's wrong with her?"

"Just having some fun before she kicks the bucket."

"Seems like you found her trigger."

"Everyone can break, you just know what buttons to push. Speaking of though, maybe we should begin thinking about Miki and what her Quirk can do. Maybe we could use that to our advantage somehow."

Yami and Daruma laughed evilly together as they went to prepare for what was going to happen next.

* * *

It was a normal day for Eri when she woke up. She looked towards her ceiling, and wondered when she was going to get the knock at the door. Usually, Kenji, or someone from Kenji's lovers like Katsuki, Shoto, Momo, or someone else, would knock on her door, and come to wake her up.

But as time passed, nothing happened.

She waited for more than ten minutes, but still no one ended up coming.

So she got out of bed, and began getting dressed when there was a knock at the door.

A small smile appeared on her face, as she announced "Come in!" when she got fully dressed, believing that it was going to be Kenji…

But when she saw that it was Misaki, her face began to fall ever so slightly.

"Oh...Misaki-chan..."

"Yup, good morning Eri-chan. Sorry that I'm a little late, just had to do a few things like sort Naoto out, but I'm here now. We've got things to do today, it's time to have fun~"

"Yes...erm. Where is...Ken-chan…?"

Misaki's face stayed smiling, but she felt sweat coming down her face.

"Eeeh...h-he's had to go early to the...yeah, to Sir Nighteye I believe~"

Eri's face looked on complicatedly.

She wondered what was going on with Kenji now, if he was safe.

It was odd that he'd be gone before even seeing her.

It was something of a ritual for both of them.

"I see..."

Misaki could see that Eri was becoming down, so she bent down towards her, and offered a kind smile.

"It's alright, Eri-chan. I'm sure that he'll be back soon enough."

Eri fiddled with her hands, attempting to try and not worry about what Kenji could be doing right now.

"Y-Yes, I know you're right...but, I'm still worried about Ken-chan, I don't want anything bad to happen to Ken-chan..."

Misaki tried her best to relieve her of her worries.

But she knew that it would be rather difficult for them to achieve.

"Come on Eri-chan, cheer up~ We get to spend sometime with some cool people today~ And when Dad gets back, I'm sure that everything is going to be okay~"

Eri nodded, as Misaki stuck out her hand, which Eri took and lead her away.

Misaki knew that she was worried, but she still couldn't let Eri be worried.

She would have to do her best in this situation.

* * *

Getting ready to go out to the raid, Izuku looked down at a letter that he had received. He wasn't sure who it would be from, so he curiously opened it up. But when he did, and saw an image in it, he cried "Uuuuuuuugh! N-No, it can't be!" and tossed it down to the ground.

Kenji, who was getting changed nearby, raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"E-Eheeee…."

Izuku didn't know how to speak.

He lost his voice.

Kirishima who also was close by moved forward.

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"I-It's her! S-She sent me a letter!"

Izuku cried out, Kenji gave him a curious look while Kirishima showed a teasing expression.

"Ooh, a woman for you huh~? Is it Uraraka-san?"

"N-No! It's not her! I-It's the other kind of her!"

Kenji didn't quite get it, but he moved towards the letter, and looked down to see that it was a picture of Yami, pointing towards Izuku who was slightly off to the side on the image while seemingly unaware that Yami was close by towards him, Yami herself also had a scary looking grin on her face.

Showing that, it seemed like she had been stalking Izuku.

Or at least enough to freak him out with this kind of picture.

"Ooh God..."

Kenji didn't know what to say other than that.

It was quite terrifying.

"S-She's been following me Ken-kun!"

Kirishima looked down at the picture, then turned towards Izuku.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't know that you had a stalker like her...what did the note say anyway?"

"T-The note...I-I don't want to read it..."

It was quite understandable that she didn't want to see it.

Kenji picked up the note, looking over it, and began reading it.

[Dear Izuku. It seems that you've become stronger recently. Did you enjoy our little date? Because it's been a long time since a young man has taken me out like that. Next time, perhaps we could slay some people together? Perhaps your Sensei's and All Might. Maybe we could take your little girlfriend Ochaco-chan with us. Also, I'd appreciate it if you stopped being stubborn, and just hand over what is rightfully my families to my adorable Grandson. Keep safe until handing it over Izuku. Love from Yami.]

Finishing off the letter was a drawing of Yami and Izuku holding hands, which Kenji thought was completely random, wondering how mental Yami truly was, and what her thoughts on doing this actually were about.

Kenji then gave the note to Izuku who read over it, paling more and more by the second.

"T-This is...t-this is...t-this is...I-I can't even think about t-this..."

"It seems that she's really got some weird thing for you Midoriya. Or, she's just crazy."

Izuku cringed.

He was frightened about what could be happening with her.

Kenji sat down beside him, placing his hand comfortably on his back.

"Don't let her get to you. It's just one of her mind games."

"B-But, she m-might really b-be into me in a psychopathic way..."

Kenji could understand his fears of that.

Yami was truly someone that would do something like this to scare someone and throw them off their game.

"She's trying to mess with you Deku-kun, don't let her win."

"Hehehe...e-even then, I don't know what to think Ken-kun, if she's there, and she..."

"If she's there, then we'll have to come together, and blast her away. She might be strong, but she's not going to be able to win." Kenji attempted to comfort his friend the best that he could. "Yami's a master in doing these sorts of things. She could unnerve the most strong willed people if she had the chance. Remember, she did it with All Might before, she's just trying to get under your skin."

"He's right man." Kirishima weighed in. "She's just saying that she's able to get to you at anytime, but she wont be able to do that. Not with us around. We'll blow that crazy woman away with all of our Quirks. Even if she has a 1000 Quirks."

Feeling the camaraderie, the support of his friends, Izuku did feel better than before.

Izuku looked down at his Hero's outfit, then towards Kenji and Kirishima, seeing their supportive looks.

"R-Right, I'll do my best!"

Hearing that, Kenji and Kirishima were content.

Soon the raid was going to begin.

They had been preparing for this.

Fighting and training.

Though they did feel their nerves coming into them.

They'd not give up or give in either.

Mirio stepped into the room, seeing the three boys speaking.

"Alright boys?"

Kenji, Izuku and Kirishima all turned to face Mirio who was smiling, but had a determined face.

"Yes, we're ready!"

Izuku announced, Mirio showed his fist.

"Right, it's going to be a difficult, but don't lose sight on what we're doing today. For those kids, for those poor children that have been hurt by these horrible people. Yami, Chisaki. They're both evil, and we're going to have to go all out against them to win. However, be very careful against these enemies. They wont hold back because we're teenagers. They might be strong, but they're not going to win against us."

Kenji, Kirishima and Izuku were understanding his strength right now.

Mirio was inspiring them to be strong, but also to not be reckless as well.

It was inspiration to hear these things from Mirio.

It just spurred them onto fight even more.

* * *

The time for the raid had begun.

Gathering outside of the Shie Hassaikai's hideout, was a number of Pro Hero's. Splitting them down the middle with strength and speed among other things, the ones that went towards the Shie Hassaikai included Kenji, Izuku, Irina, Nejire, Kirishima, Ochaco, Tsuyu, Ryukyu, Sakura, Tamaki, Daisuke, and Sir Nighteye's two Sidekicks, Bubble Girl, and Centipeder among other Pro Hero's, and police of course.

Along with them, Aizawa was also there.

It was a toss up between the two locations, but in the end, it was decided that Aizawa would go with this group, just in case any Yami clone, or her herself, showed up, while the other group had enough of a firepower to make a real dent in the enemy.

The ones that were in charge officially were Ryukyu, Aizawa, and some of the other top Pro's, unofficially, it was mostly Daisuke, Aizawa and Ryukyu since they were the oldest and strongest Pro Hero's.

All of them dressed in their Hero outfits.

Looking at the area before them, it seemed like a normal house, surrounded by a gate made of stone from all sides. It was a rather sturdy looking place. Though Kenji noticed that there were other residences around, so he hoped that nothing bad was going to happen to them either.

Daisuke stuck out his finger, and summoned a bird made of Death, allowing it to soar into the sky, giving them a birds eye view of the area.

Aizawa saw that Daisuke also had some conflicting feelings on the situation at hand.

"You're worried about Ragdol, aren't you?"

"Naturally. Though, my wife is able to handle many things...I wish that she hadn't of gone, but she was persistent, saying that she had to, nothing could stop her... Since she's pregnant...I just hope nothing happens to her. If at all possible, I'd like to go and get over there as quickly as possible..."

Daisuke finished off, as he continued doing what he needed to do.

Sakura looked to Kenji as she felt apprehension about this, she though got a comforting smile from the boy, which relieved her, and she knew that she'd be able to continue on, no matter what was going to happen next.

Kenji also saw that Izuku looked determined, so he was as well.

"If it comes down to it Deku-kun, I'll be your Eri-chan this time so we can release the full power of One For All, alright?"

He whispered, Izuku nodded with a strong resolve.

"Right...lets work together and take them down."

As he spoke, Daisuke cleared his throat, having a small bird land on his shoulder made of Death energy.

"Then lets begin. We'll be going in one fell swoop. We know our objective is the detainment of the Shie Hassaikai, we've also cut off most escape routes that we are currently aware of." Daisuke glanced at Aizawa who nodded. "But we still have Kai Chisaki who's Quirk is very unpredictable, so we'll be using a quick blitz to take him down, and if that fails, then we'll have to rely on Aizawa to erase his Quirk, and if that fails, then the people who know Chisaki the most, as in Kenji, myself, and Izuku, we'll be dealing with him. Is that clear?" They all nodded, so Daisuke with the others behind him, pushed forward with a finger. "Lets begin."

They nodded, as some of the Hero's went forward.

However, the moment one of the police officers when to ring the intercom, the wall suddenly was shattered with a heavy fist. Kenji recognized the person to be a man that could steal vitality from others with a touch.

But the first slamming forward almost hit some of the police nearby, but at the last moment, Daisuke summoned a large turtle shell before them, blocking off the heavy fist all together surprising the vitality stealing Villain.

"Damn it, it's that bastard!"

The man pulled back, attempting to get around the giant turtle shell, but Ryukyu transforms into a Dragon form, charging forward, and flapped her wings, giving her a boost of speed, as the giant attempted to punch her, but she grabbed the hand, and slammed it downwards, so he couldn't do anything.

"Go ahead! I've got this one with my agency!"

Ryukyu ordered, and they were about to do just that, when Daisuke noticed from the sky, a number of flying creatures were shooting towards them from the sky.

"T-Those flying creatures!"

Rock Lock yelled out, with Daisuke stepping forward.

"I've got this, everyone stay back."

Daisuke crafted a Dragon of Death that breathed out deadly flames upwards, just as they began exploding in the sky, creating a massive shock wave which shot the Death back down towards the known group.

"C-Crap!"

Kirishima yelled, and went to activate his Quirk when Daisuke moved his Dragon in the way, tanking all of the shock waves so the others weren't going to be harmed, as Daisuke manipulated the Dragon to swing its tail upwards, swatting the flying bombers out of the air, allowing the tail to pierce them through the chest, and detonate in the air safely away from the others.

"W-What are they exactly?"

Sakura asked Daisuke who answered as some more came down.

"These, I've seen them before. Aizawa, you might have also seen them before."

Aizawa continued after examining them for a few moments.

"Yes, a few years ago, an incident with creatures that had self destruction Quirks made themselves known, did Yami also get the ability to replicate that kind of destructive success?"

"I don't know, but if this place, or the other houses in this area are bombed, then innocents will be in danger or our allies while fighting inside of the Shie Hassaikai, and even your eyes can't keep track of all of them at once. So Aizawa, you go in with the kids, and I'll handle these bombers while assisting the police."

"Right, good luck-"

However, a new presence made itself known just as they were going to go forward. Shooting forward like a bullet, Ryukyu was blind sided until it was too late when she received damage.

"Gwaaaaaah!"

A single punch landed itself against the tough Ryukyu's skin like a blur, sending her flying backwards with a large ground. Kenji also saw that the woman had a wound on the side of her body so he went forward, and quickly began to heal her bleeding wound.

"Ryukyu-san, are you alright?"

Kenji asked, as his Quirk continued to heal her.

"Yes...thank you young man...that punch was harder than...damn it felt like I was hit by a train..."

As they spoke, a menacingly scary sound erupted forward.

The group stopped, with Irina recognizing the sound. She had grown up around the sound after all.

"I-It's a Nomu..."

Kenji muttered, with Izuku recognizing that the creatures arms were pumped up, its strength seemed to be quite good. Irina thought that it was a Quirk that enhanced physical power, to the point that Irina thought that it was similar to Muscular's Quirk at first.

But she realized that it might not be as strong as that.

"This Quirk...I believe it might either be Power, or Muscle Enhancement. With the body of a Nomu adding onto the physical power...it's probably similar to the one that was at the USJ that time...though it probably doesn't have Shock Absorption...it might have Super Regeneration..."

"I-If it's physical based, then maybe I should..."

When Izuku went to volunteer, Nejire stepped forward with Irina.

"Irina-chan, lets take down big and meanie over there, together."

"You sure?"

Nejire nodded, seeing the Nomu getting ready to charge forward.

"It will be alright if we work together Irina-chan. We can pull off an amazing victory."

Irina nodded, stepping forward as Nomu aimed his fist forward. Irina and Nejire weren't deterred, and showed that they would fight as hard as they could.

But then he saw that Daisuke announced "Aizawa, take them and go! We'll handle out here!" as he swatted away some other bombers.

Aizawa nodded, and thrust his hands forward.

"Alright, Fat Gum's Agency, Sir Nighteye's Agency, and the others lets get going."

With that, Kenji and the others apart from Ochaco, Tsuyu, Ryukyu who were dealing with the vitality stealing Quirk user named Rikiya, Irina and Nejire who were fighting the strong Nomu, and finally Daisuke who was busy taking care of the aerial Nomu that kept flying down towards them, and staying back just in case any nasty surprises happened.

Kenji overlooked Ryukyu who's wound was nearly finished, but she waved Kenji off.

"Go, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

Kenji knew that at least, the wound would impair her a little bit unless he could finish off.

But she was a determined woman who wouldn't be wasting anytime now.

"Yes, go and defeat that monster Kai Chisaki."

Kenji nodded, standing tall, and began running off with the others where some police had joined Aizawa and the agencies.

However, just as he was, Rikiya turned towards Kenji, and went to slam him with a punch, when Kenji leapt backwards, avoiding the powerful fist, slamming hard down onto the ground, and caused it to shake ever so slightly.

"Though guys aren't my type, come here so I can feed off your power."

Kenji cringed, shaking his head as Rikiya came for him.

Seeing the large fist, Kenji recalled the many times he had dodged Gigantomachia's fists, so he could dodge this hulks fists with minimal movements, allowing them to slide by him without being able to touch him.

"Young man, run for the others!"

Ryukyu flipped in the air, delivering a double kick towards Rikiya, sending him away from Kenji.

"Right, thanks!"

Kenji nodding in thanks, and turned back to the others, catching up with Izuku.

"Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, some guy though just wanted to touch me, it sounded rather scary."

Izuku held back a slight smile.

But that was replaced with a frown as members of the Yakuza began coming out of the small house. Some looked normal, but some also were dangerous looking, showcasing that they had been fused together, something Sakura cringed at.

"They're like all stuck together, but not in a good way...weird, isn't it?"

"He fused them together. Chisaki's Quirk did this."

Kenji announced as he stepped onto the ground, allowing his Life and Death to flow downwards, and shoot it all around the forming enemies, allowing the earth to wrap around their forms, binding a good deal of them.

Izuku looked impressed, but then saw a fused man get close, thrusting a hand towards him.

"Then I've got this one too!"

Izuku activated his Full Cowling, allowing the green lightning to spread around him, shooting off at the enemy itself, dodging the fist, getting up close and personal, announcing "Manchester Smash!" sending his foot downwards like a swing, slamming the fused enemy so hard that he was knocked out by the time his face hit the ground, showcasing Izuku's newly found strength and ability to adapt to situations like this.

" _Damn, he's become sharper in his movements, he almost reminded me of All Might for a moment. He's definitely growing stronger, and more confident. Even if Yami is plaguing his mind, he's focusing on the mission... Go Deku-kun._ "

Kenji looked impressed as did Aizawa.

But then some more came out, so Kirishima ran forward, hardening his skin, slamming it forward into a thugs face, breaking through a weapon they had with ease, as Sakura placed her fingers outwards towards one of the fused enemies.

"Now, it's time to fall for me and obey my commands!"

Sakura shot forward a love arrow, piercing the man in the chest, ordering "If you love me, detain your friends for me~" and since he was quite docile right now due to being what he was, turned to an ally, and slammed him hard in the chest, pinning him down to the ground.

As he did, Aizawa was able to get behind him, and put some handcuffs on the man, with the man obeying Sakura's command.

Sakura was smiling as she said "Good boy~" with Aizawa glancing at her, and thought about how dangerous her Quirk really could be if she could fully control people with her power like that.

But then they continued going forward, slipping into the hideout together, getting ready for the fight ahead.

* * *

Meanwhile, gathering outside of the place Yami was, a tall building with multiple floors, were Reaper, Hikari, Fat Gum, Sir Nighteye, Mirio, Gran Torino, Tomoko, Shoto, Katsuki, Momo, Itsuka, Camie, among other Pro Hero's that were mostly in charge of escaping the civilians that were around.

The police even had shown up and were getting ready to arrest who they could.

Hikari glanced towards the other members that had gathered, she wasn't thrilled about having Tomoko there, since she was pregnant. But she had also said that she'd do what she could, and she'd stay behind the others just in case.

Hikari then nodded at Sir who nodded.

"Right, we'll be splitting off into two teams." Sir began. "Hikari-san, you'll be going with Mirio, Yaoyorozu, Kendo, Gran Torino, and some others that I'll be listing off to rescue your sister, and the other captives in there. With her Quirk, Ragdol will be directing you to their location. Once you've secured the targets, and gotten them to safety, then Hikari-san, you'll make best judgement's about which locations your group should go next."

"Understood."

Hikari said with a strong resolve.

Sir turned to Reaper, and saw that he had a serious expression on his face.

He wasn't sure about working together with him.

But in a world where All Might wasn't there anymore, and Izuku who did have the power, didn't have the skill like All Might, and couldn't use the power for long, knew that they'd have to have the Reaper take that place, and fight against Yami, the woman that had given birth to him so long ago.

"Then...Reaper, you'll be coming with me, Shoto Todoroki, and Katsuki Bakugo. As you three have the most destructive Quirks, we'll be going straight for Yami. However, the students are going to be more supportive than taking down the actual enemy, is that understood?" Shoto and Katsuki merely nodded, knowing how serious it was. "Then Utsushimi-san, you'll also be joining that group and providing supporting, along with Fat Gum."

"Ooh, right~ Got it~"

Camie sang out as Fat Gum nodded his head, with Katsuki rolling her eyes, but kept on a strong look.

She knew that this was going to be a game changer.

She had to help save those kids...

"Then, everyone else has their orders. This battle is going to be a difficult one...and the chances of death are very high. However, we can still make a difference today. Like that monster at Kamino, if we can take this woman down, then this world will be a lot safer."

[Right!]

Sir nodded, turning to Hikari who waved her hands to the others.

"Alright everyone, lets get going. Follow me who's on my team."

They all nodded, and began running off.

Mirio glanced at Sir who gave him a confident look.

"Mirio, show them your strength and save those children."

"Right...I'll do it Sir!"

Mirio took off, running away from the group Reaper was with, and with Hikari.

As soon as he did, Reaper turned to Sir Nighteye who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"You could have chose the other group at the Shie Hassaikai."

"...I wont let that Witch rule me with fear anymore. Today, she's going to be stopped. I...I couldn't do anything during the fight with All For One, so this time...even if I have to give my life, I will fight this woman and do what I can. Also Reaper...no, Kuromaru, there are kids here. Lets make sure they get out of here."

Reaper was slightly taken aback by Sir suddenly saying his name.

It truly meant that he was rather serious right now.

"Heh, alright then. I wouldn't want kids to be hurt anyway. They know their job, rescue civilians and not directly involve themselves in combat unless absolutely necessary."

Reaper said it with a strong voice, something that Sir Nighteye was able to begin feeling stronger.

"Reaper...what about my Father? I doubt that he'd sit out on this."

Shoto asked, so Reaper informed her.

"Yes, he wasn't the type to sit out on this. So, he is making sure that this area is well protected, and keeping back the public while protecting them in case Yami makes a move there. Endeavour's pretty strong, if he uses full power, then he'd be able to fight her off."

Shoto nodded, glancing around to see that the situation was going to be difficult.

But she was focused in on the mission.

"Then, it's time to make the first move. If you would."

"Alright then."

Sir said to Reaper, so he stuck his hand into the sky, and Death began to form.

Growing larger and larger, it grew and destroyed anything that dared to go near it. Even the air itself was being killed by Reaper's Quirk.

Katsuki and Shoto sweated at the sight of it.

Seeing the intense power radiating off of it.

Maybe even most Pro's would be destroyed under that…

No, they definitely thought that if someone was hit fully with that, then they'd die in an instant.

"As soon as I launch this, we'll have to move, ready?" The kids and Sir nodded. "Right, then here we go."

Reaper threw the sphere while slightly wincing from the pain in his side. The sphere traveled rather fast, it looked to be the size of a large house, and smashed against the large building before them, instantly shaking the entire building, and began destroying it without no resistance being offered up.

Sir began to smile…

But then his frown showed itself when a number of Nomu began to fly down to the Death sphere, and pick off the power time and time again, sacrificing themselves to destroy the sphere. It seemed that they had some sort of detonation Quirk that was taken them down.

"It seems the Witch knows we're here."

"Still, seems that she's sent out the big guns for the task."

Katsuki rolled her eyes at Shoto's words.

"No, these small timers aren't her top guns, these are merely to destroy the opening attacks."

"I agree with the exploding girl. These aren't her real weapons, these are here in an attempt to slow us down and weaken us."

Fat Gum explained to Shoto who could only nod.

Reaper seeing his sphere dying off, added in.

"But, doesn't mean we didn't get her attention. Now Hikari's group can sneak in. Though Yami will also be aware that we'll be going for them, so, it's time to cause some confusion. Camie, it's your turn."

"No problem Daddy~"

Reaper shuddered while Katsuki gave him a questioning look.

"Daddy?"

"Don't ask."

Katsuki held back a smirk as she began blowing out her Quirk from her mouth. Reaper also had some of his people around, which supported Camie's Quirk, allowing it to spread far and wide, creating many illusions all around, which shot into the building at different locations, being made sure to be seen by the security cameras.

"I don't know how long I'll be able to keep up all these illusions though Daddy."

"Go back to calling me Dad. I can tolerate that one."

"Can do Dad~"

Reaper truly wished that Camie was semi normal, but it didn't seem to be the case, so he just had to go along with it for the moment.

"Going back to what you said, you don't have to keep it up for long, just a minute or two allowing Hikari and the others time to slip into the building. Afterwards, we'll continue drawing their attention as the main attacking force, while members of my group will launch continuous assaults on the outside, and heading in to create an even bigger distraction. But remember kids, you need to stay behind us adults. Yami is not a person any of you can fight alone, and even as a team...she's nearly comparable to All For One, and you all saw what he's capable of. Plus she's possibly crazier than he is, so she could be unpredictable."

They understood, with Fat Gum being mildly surprised by Reaper's words, but he was also quite happy as well to know that Reaper did care about them.

Camie continued using her Quirk, and sent a number of illusion clones through the area. Running into buildings, into walls, looking as if they have either opened the door, or blown a hole in said wall, all in all it seemed like she was doing her best.

Reaper at the same time, shot off many types of spears of Death, shooting them through different walls, crumbling down a number of walls, breaking through several different pieces of the support structure, and crushed it.

"Ooh wow, this is kind of tiring..."

"Keep going Camie, you're doing great."

As he said it, Yami's voice began to ring out.

[My oh my, my son is attacking my base? That's not nice my boy.]

The voice startled some of the Hero's present.

"Heh, if she's doing that, then she knows that she might be at a disadvantage."

Reaper revealed to the others, Sir clutched his hands…

But then placed a hand to his ear.

[Sir-chan, we're in. We're heading for the targets.]

"Understood Hikari-san, we'll begin making more noise for you to sneak around the best you can. Move quickly and be safe."

[Right, you also.]

Sir gently nodded to himself, turning to Reaper.

"Catch that?"

"I did. We should use do our best and cause some loud destruction." He turned to the students. "Stay behind us at all times, and only fight when your life is in danger, or when we say, is that understood?" They all nodded. "Great, now lets get going."

Reaper, Fat Gum, Katsuki, Shoto, Sir, and Camie went forward together, with Reaper punching a hole through one of the walls, allowing them entrance to the building, and ready for the fight ahead.

* * *

As that was happening, Kenji and the others had reached inside of the house, seeing that it mostly was a long corridor that was heading down the stairs, and at the end of that, seemed to be a door made of tough steel.

But as soon as they came in, a number of thugs came out from the shadows, one wielding a Quirk that caused the leaves outside to begin shooting in like bullets. But when they got close, they simply disintegrated into nothingness as Kenji waved his hand.

"W-What?! Is that the Death kid?!"

He snapped, pulling out a gun to shoot Kenji with, but Kenji merely waved his hand, allowing his Death to spread forward, hitting the man's upper body with a barrage of Death, smashing him through a wall, and knocked him unconscious instantly.

"Death kid huh...I'm alright with that."

Kenji replied with a strong look.

"W-Wow..."

Sakura murmured, seeing the power of her Father in action.

It surely was rather interesting to see Kenji being able to take people down like that.

But another one with a laser eye Quirk erupted forward.

"I've got him!"

Sakura announced, as the laser eye went to shoot for Izuku, Sakura forced her fingers forward, shooting off an arrow of love to stop him, but he ducked, avoiding the energy, locking onto Sakura, and shot his laser eyes for Sakura.

Sakura expertly ducks out of the way, and then lunges forward, delivering a swift hard kick to the man's upper body, and sent him flying into a wall, mimicking the look her Father had when beating an enemy.

She was quite serious from the start this time.

"Keep going!"

Rushing down the stairs, a number of thugs attempted to come out.

"Aah! Lets get them Centipeder!"

"Right, for Sir Nighteye!"

Bubble Girl and Centipeder came out, with the Centipede Hero stretching out his limbs to wrap around some of the enemies, while another one lunged forward with a knife, but she pulled backwards, thrusting her arm upwards, releasing a small bubble from her arm, which went into the enemies eye, stinging it to the point where she got him tripped up as she swept the leg.

"We'll keep this area secure Eraser, you take these kids, and go ahead!"

Bubble Girl announced Aizawa agreed and took the kids with him as they went down.

When getting to the door, Aizawa attempted to move it, but some kind of trap was set, with arrows coming from the walls, Aizawa threw up his cloth upwards, forcing them to act as a shield, as the other side was taken down by some tentacles made from Tamaki's Quirk, catching each and everyone of the arrows out of the air.

"D-Damn, that's super dangerous."

Sakura whispered, while Tamaki glanced towards her.

"Not worried, are you positive girl?"

Tamaki said with a timid look.

Sakura smiled, shaking her head.

"This is a time for seriousness now, right Senpai?"

"Right."

Aizawa turned to Kenji, who placed a hand on the ground, and used his Quirk.

"...I'm feeling signatures under the ground Sensei."

"Chisaki?"

Kenji continued to use his Quirk to feel what was going on for a few moments, searching for Chisaki.

He could feel a number of contradicting things within the facility below. It was bending and twisting.

But eventually he did feel Chisaki.

"He's away from most people, but he's also down there. But Sensei, the area down there...I can't explain it well, but it feels like it's constantly shifting."

"Constantly shifting? Like the layout is shifting or the people?"

"The layout. Walls are moving down there, people are as well. It's like they're trying to confuse my senses. But I can definitely sense Chisaki down there, he's surrounded by a number of different things...it's hard to discern since they're at a distance."

"Even then, he's still down there so this is our chance." His eyes shifted to the students. "Then, lets get going. Kirishima, Midoriya, break down the door, Sakura, Mikami, Amajiki get ready in case they've left us a surprise."

[Yes sir!]

Responding to that, Kirishima hardened his body, and Izuku allowed his Quirk to run through him to 8 percent. Thrusting their fists forward, they smashed through the metal door, their combined strength shattered the door down, revealing a long winding corridor, and nothing more.

Rock Lock was surprised that the people here were able to operate as good as they were. He wasn't sure about bringing in students. But seeing how they were moving and fighting at the same time as being serious, perhaps they'd be able to offer a good deal of support and maybe even more than that.

Aizawa took a moment to analyse the area before him, then nodded.

"Lets go."

With that, they continued going forward, knowing that this would be the best way to achieve victory.

* * *

Back with Hikari's group, she and the others managed to sneak in, and now were on the way towards the location of Hana and her kids. Using Tomoko as a way to direct them since Hikari had to stay alert at all times, she was able to lead them quickly and efficiently.

Moving swiftly through the area, Hikari stayed in front with the other Hero's following after her.

But as she moved, she suddenly detected new presences, so she called "Get back!" as no sooner as she had said it, a drill came out of the ground, revealing the drill of a Nomu's arm, and the same on the other arm.

"They've found us..."

Mirio grasped his hand while saying that.

But Hikari shook her head.

"Not yet, they're just patrolling here, Yami might not know about us being here so we should deal with this Nomu quickly."

Hikari went to move, when Momo saw the Nomu pierce right through the ground, so she spawned a cannon out of her chest, shooting off a massive cannonball towards the Nomu, landing directly in its face, sending it back away from Hikari and the others.

Hikari glanced at Momo who nodded, so Hikari did as well.

"Do it Gran Torino, Mirio-kun!"

"Yes!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Gran Torino shot forward first, using the propulsive force of his Quirk to shoot towards the right, when the Nomu swung for him with one of its drill like weapons for arms, avoiding it, and got to that wall, as Mirio leapt forward, bypassing the Nomu's drill arm easily, using his Quirk to simply phase through the attack, delivering a heavy punch on the Nomu's body while Hikari turned to Tomoko.

"Are they still in that place?"

"Yes, they're near the top of this building, but I'm picking up on many different people from here to there."

Tomoko's reply didn't sit well with the girls, but Hikari wasn't going to be deterred now, she was going to find her sister no matter what.

"Then we should go there."

"Ma'am, you go, we'll deal with this Nomu!"

Mirio declared, Hikari went to disagree, but Gran Torino nodded.

"I agree with this kid, go quickly all of you."

"...Alright, I expect you to be there within a minute or so, we'll scope out and see if it's got any Nomu's."

"Right!"

Mirio said, avoiding being pierced as Gran Torino got up above, shooting down, slamming his body hard into the Nomu, sending it down where Mirio came up with an uppercut, while Hikari found the door to the stairs blocked with some kind of electric field.

"W-What is this Sensei?"

Itsuka asked, Hikari furrowed her eyebrows.

"Maybe it's mechanical, or maybe it's an electric type of Quirk from a Nomu. Either way, we can't use the stairs, or we'll trigger where we are. From what I can see, that Nomu the boys are fighting doesn't have any kind of device on it, like a camera or a recording device. Though they could be abusing Miki's Quirk in this instance, and using it to spy on us..."

"Then what should we do Sensei?"

Momo asked, as Hikari looked at the ceiling, then towards the hole the Nomu came out of.

"We're going down."

Momo looked surprised.

"But...aren't we supposed to go up?"

"Yes, but we'll go in a slightly different direction. We know the floor below us is clear right now due to the Nomu there fighting, they'll expect us to go up, so we'll go down. But, we'll look like we've gone up, with this."

Hikari leapt upwards, and delivered a kick hard enough to pierce through the ceiling.

She then landed, and took the students down through the floor.

"Now, they'll think we've gone that way, but we can use this chance to circulate around and go in a different way...though it might lead the risk to being caught by another Nomu, with the noise being here, and the possibility of them abusing the Quirk of Miki here, we need to think tactically. Whatever plans they have, will be put on hold by my husband and their group causing chaos, but if they catch up to us and we can't rescue them..."

"I understand Sensei, we have to be as stealthy as we can. Yami can still kill us if she finds us, even with Reaper-san distracting. But what about Mirio-senpai and Gran Torino-san? Will they know to follow us?"

Itsuka wondered, she wasn't quite sure if they should leave the others behind or not.

Hikari nodded, pointing to the device on her hip.

"We've got communication devices that are like trackers, thanks to Momo-san. Since we've all got these devices, we can keep track of everyone at all times. Even our other allies."

"Wow, seems like this is quite planned out~"

Tomoko sang out, as Hikari looked forward, and backwards, judging which way would be the best way.

"We still need to go up, so we need to find a new way up. Come on everyone, lets go."

The girls nodded, following Hikari as they sneakily ran through the base of the area they were in.

* * *

At the same time, Yami was stood within the lab with Miki, Daruma (who was using his technology to force Miki to activate her Quirk), Hajime and Aki. Yami's eyes looked left and right through the screens.

"What a sight to behold, all these lovely subjects have come to become new Nomu's. Such lovely Quirks."

Daruma bowed his head ever so slightly.

"But, Lady Yami. Have you seen how many people have come? Including your son."

"I thought he'd come here, so I'll just have to step it up. Prepare to send some of the lesser Nomu's out to cause some distractions, and also prepare some of the clones I've got here."

"We've still got these two boys, some of the stronger children. We could send them out..."

Daruma suggested, Yami waved her hand.

"In a scenario we need them then perhaps. Right now though, it's time to play it by ear, lets see where they're going with this. No doubt, one of the places they'll go is to rescue that bitch Hana and her son."

"P-Please leave my Mom and brother alone!"

Miki begged with teary eyes.

Aki looked on, seeing Miki crying was heart breaking for him.

Yami placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Miki-chan, don't be such a downer. We're only going to be turning your Mom into a Nomu, it isn't that bad you know? It isn't like she'll be dead. Just, mentally speaking she will be."

"P-Please..."

Miki begged, but it fell on deaf ears.

"My dear doctor, we've also got to make sure we have a contingency plan for you my friend, to escape here just in case. If I had to guess, Kurogiri has been captured so we can't rely on him teleporting us out of here."

"Don't worry Lady Yami. I've got a Nomu perfect for us to get out of here."

"Right then I'll leave it to you. I'll go and coordinate the Nomu's. If we can take out a good number of them, then society will really shake this time."

Yami said as she pulled forward, running a hand through Miki's hair who cringed.

Hajime's eyes looked between Yami and Daruma, seeing how they were relatively calm despite the situation they were in.

He didn't know what he was going to do.

If he should go and help out the others, or stay to help out Miki.

He knew that this was wrong.

He didn't want anyone to be killed or damaged.

He had to do something.

He had to fight, no matter what.

* * *

Inside of the Shie Hassaikai's hideout, Himiko and Twice were stood in the background as Chisaki was looking through various things. He was probably seeing who he should deploy where, and what they should do when they got there.

Planning for every eventuality.

With the enemies coming, Chisaki was growing his frustrations more and more.

Himiko hid her smirk as Chisaki slammed his hand onto the table.

"Damn it, I'm not sure if she's..."

"What's wrong?"

Himiko said it while holding back her smirk.

"That's nothing to do with you. Do your job and stop the enemies."

Chisaki ordered her, so she weighed up her hands.

"Alright then, I guess that I should..."

"No, you will, or I'll use you as human shields."

Himiko stuck out her tongue.

"My, you're quite rude, aren't you? Here we are, forming an alliance and seriously being threatened..."

Chisaki turned his eyes towards her fully, angrily looking towards her.

"Do not anger me, not right now."

"Why are you worried? Didn't you get things off that deranged Yami woman?"

"Oh don't worry about that, I've got some secrets for the Hero's. I wont be taken today."

Himiko didn't say anything, and merely smiled.

Chisaki moved his eyes towards the exit, and began to move away.

As he was leaving, Himiko turned to Twice, and leaned closer.

"Twice-kun, wanna have some fun with these losers?"

"No!" Twice denied it, but then giggled cheerfully. "Of course! What should we do?"

"Well, you've seen how desperate Chisaki is looking, so come with me, and we'll begin having fun with them~"

"You got it!" Twice thrusted his head right. "Perhaps we could only cause slight nuisances."

Himiko raised an eyebrow, before taking Twice's arm.

"Great, then lets see where we can run interference's...who should we clone first..."

"But I need measurements of people!"

"I have measurements of people that you could clone." Himiko said, revealing a piece of paper. "Remember, it's time to do as Tomura-kun wanted. He doesn't want Chisaki to succeed, so lets make sure that he doesn't."

"But wouldn't we be helping out the Hero's? I hate them!" Twice growled, then twisted his body into a J shape. "Maybe some of them aren't so bad."

"The Hero's and we have the same goals right now. If we can team up in this instance, then we can fight off Chisaki, and make sure that he gets what's coming to him. Especially for the likes Mr Compress' arm, and what he tried to do to us."

"Ooh yes, that bad man did hurt our Mr Compress! Bastard is about to die!"

"Hahaha, lets go and cause some carnage then~"

Himiko smiled out, whistling as she and Twice began to move forward, seemingly unwatched due to the situation at hand.

It seemed like Himiko had some kind of plan in mind, which involved Twice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Irina and Nejire were facing down the Nomu together. He lunged for them at speeds that neither could get up to, but fortunately, Irina formed a wall around them in her wires, and when the fist struck it, the wires managed to hold, as Nejire aimed her hands outwards.

"That's good Irina-chan, lets get him!"

Nejire released her full power.

But Nomu jumped out of the way, avoiding the way, leaping around towards the right hand side, appearing with a heavy fist downwards, so Irina dared her hands upwards, shooting off her wires in the shape of a star.

"Slicing Star!"

She called, attempting to cut Nomu down.

But Nomu didn't go down so easily, his fist hit the star that was going to be cutting into him, only managing to slice into his hand before his strength rebounded on Irina, forcing her focus to be dropped enough for Nomu to break through her wires, and continue down with his strong attack.

"Irina-chan!"

Nejire pumped her energy into her feet, shooting Irina and herself out of the way, just as the ground shattered with his punch, lifting several pieces of the concrete up. Nejire hovered in the sky with Irina in her arms.

"Close one, Nejire-chan. Thanks for the assist."

Nejire nodded showcasing a kind but unsure smile.

"Yes...but, he's tough Irina-chan, we have to trap him or something before we can destroy him."

"Since he's a Nomu destroying him might be difficult. We'll have to go for the brain of the Nomu, it's a weak point Nejire-chan."

As she spoke, Nomu didn't give them anytime, ripping a lamppost out of the ground, and thrusted it towards the ladies. Nejire swerved right to avoid being hit directly, but Nomu came around with it to smash both of their bodies at the same time.

Irina stuck out her fingers, and went to cut it down…

When she saw that Nomu had already kicked the ground, sending out a piece of the ground towards them.

"Nejire-chan!"

"Got it!"

Nejire held Irina with one arm (Irina surprised by her amazing strength) and then unleashed her golden spiraling energy, destroying the rubble that had been kicked at them, as Irina's wires came down, slicing apart Nomu's weapon all together.

"This Nomu is so tough...it's speed is incredible..."

Nejire muttered, as Irina nodded.

"Yes, not exactly High End level thankfully...this one also seems to have, battle instincts to the point that he can use his mind to fight with a weapon, and give slight tactics like fighting with his feet on the ground...almost like the one from the USJ..."

The girls panted, but it wasn't over, Nomu had already jumped, forcing Irina and Nejire to fly backwards, but Nomu's body continued forward, making a grab for the women, his hand near Nejire's leg, and went to enclose around it…

But Irina leaped out of Nejire's arms, getting before Nomu, forcing him to stop his attempt to grab Nejire, and raise his arm as she spun her wires to create what seemed to be a stake of the wires, so sharp that it looked like it seemed to be able to pierce through flesh.

"Have this, Wire Stake!"

Irina thrust the stake towards Nomu's body with the full intention of piercing him to get him away from her friend.

But the moment it got near, Nomu used his enhanced reflexes to move his hand in the way, grabbing the stake which sliced into Nomu's hand. Irina saw that some blood was dripping down onto the ground…

But it wasn't enough damage to get rid of Nomu which had its body regenerating.

"...It seems that it isn't as good as Super Regeneration. That would heal instantly...she gave Chisaki a Nomu with an inferior regeneration ability..."

"But, why would she do that?"

Irina shook her head.

"I don't know. But while it's regeneration is inferior to usual Nomu's of this level, this Nomu can still do quite a bit of damage. So lets fight together."

Nomu's crazed eyes went towards Irina's own, tightening his fist, crushing her wires under his incredible strength, and then thrusted his strong fist for Irina's body, while they still where in the air.

Irina went to defend herself, but Nejire announced "Nejire Punch!" getting to the side of Nomu, and an act that seemed to mimic how Kenji had punched with his Quirk, she channeled the spiraling energy into her fist, and went making contact with Nomu's face, she unleashed her Quirk at super close range, sending the energy to smash Nomu downwards, with the ground below them cracking under the intense power that Nejire released.

Even Irina was shocked to see that Nejire was able to do that.

Seeing her mimic Kenji's movements, made her think back to how they were when they were kids.

Remembering the times when they'd pretend to be Hero's, and how they'd open up Hero's agencies together, how they'd be able to fight together. Irina also recalled the dreaded night she was taken away by All For One.

Doing things she wished she didn't do.

Wishing she could change her past, but she was sure she'd change her future...

"Come here Irina-chan!"

Snapping back into reality, Irina grabbed Nejire, the pair floating down to the ground safely. Seeing Nomu pulling himself off the floor, his eyes went towards the women.

"He just wont quit..."

"We can't give up Nejire-chan!"

"Yeah, you're right!"

Tightening his hands, Nomu's body lunged forward at incredible speeds.

Speeds the girls couldn't even fathom.

But somehow Nejire managed to react to it, by sending her energy forward at a good speed and pace, allowing it to get in close to Nomu, who folded his arms, and tanked the powerful rapid moving energy, forcing his feet to land on the ground, pushing him back ever so slightly.

Irina however allowed her wires to go forward, sinking them into the man's skin, and turned off his Quirk, using her Quirk to do so. While she wasn't like Aizawa who could do it with a look, she could do it with her wires going into the Nomu's body.

"Nejire-chan! I've disabled its regeneration, go for it!"

Nejire's waves of energy sprang even more forward, the golden energy dug into the Nomu's flesh, sending him flying away with an incredible power, smashing through the ground several times.

"Now that's what you call Plus Ultra!"

Nejire cheered, believing that they could have won.

But as she turned to Nomu, she saw that he himself hadn't been beaten. He had managed to tank her attack despite his regeneration being disabled. The durability of Nomu was insane, even without his Quirk to boost his power he still could reach those kinds of heights.

"D-Damn..."

Nejire murmured, only to be replaced with shock as Nomu got in close. Closing the distance within a second, his muscle twitched with expectations as he sent a punch towards Nejire, a punch that would almost certainly kill her…

But at the moment the fist was going to hit her, Irina's wires got in the way, forming a wall just strong enough to block the incredible fist from landing on Nejire, but the shock wave of the fist broke through the wires, and flung both women backwards, smashing them through a wall, and made them cry out at the same time.

"N-No...problem..."

Nejire saw some blood coming from her forehead, a cut having appeared there.

Irina also had a deep gash in her arm.

They had been injured by the backlash of the punch.

And they didn't even have time to think about something like a counter plan as Nomu was on top of them, his fists pushed together into a single joint fist that came down heavily onto the young women, threatening their lives…

But Irina wouldn't give up.

Neither would Nejire.

They couldn't lose to this clone.

Irina remembered how her Mom, and Dad fought during the Kamino incident, and Nejire remembered how Kenji managed to fight during the Forest Raid, how he fought until he couldn't move anymore, and Irina also recalled that about her brother, and the other Hero's that were doing their part.

"No! I refuse to die to you!"

Irina snapped, allowing all of her wires to come out of her fingers, wrapping around the arms of Nomu, slicing into the muscles, something that caused his body to pause, just enough for him to stop the assault, so he turned towards them and tried grab them, but each time he did, they'd turn intangible, ethereal, so his fingers couldn't dislodge them from his arms at all.

While he was being distracted by Irina's wires, and trying to get them off, Nejire to get in close. Using her Quirk on her feet gave her the boost of speed she needed, her powers then focused in on her arms, her hands, and readied herself to fire, putting in more of her stamina than usual to make sure she'd be able to cause a good deal of damage to this Nomu before her.

"Right! We're taught that we never give up! We will go beyond what we can! And that even means you!"

Nejire declared, with Nomu seeing that she wasn't going to hold back, despite Irina holding him back, he needed to get off one punch towards her, he'd be able to win, he knew that for sure.

Nejire saw that he was going to strike her face, but Irina pulled his arm back by force, just enough for the fist to stop in front of her face. Nejire turned to Irina, who said "Do it!" as she managed to switch off Nomu's regeneration power, so Nejire looked up towards the Nomu.

"Have this! Gring Wave!"

Nejire unleashes her power into Nomu's brain, the golden spiraling energy shot deeply into the man's body, and the force of the energy sent him flying backwards at a good distance, smashing him deeply into the ground.

They paused, looking to see if the Nomu was going to move.

But, it seemed like that attack had done it.

Nomu was beaten by the combined efforts of the girls.

As soon as he was done, Nejire and Irina fell down to their knees, panting ever so slightly.

"Seems like we did it Irina-chan."

Nejire smiled out, Irina nodding.

"Yes...while it didn't have Super Regeneration...it still was strong, it could be easily top ten Pro Hero's….and we came out on top. Nejire-chan-"

"Irina-chan..." Nejire began showcasing a small amount of sadness in her eyes. "This time...I got to protect you."

Irina's eyes began to produce a few tears.

"Nejire-chan..."

"I...I couldn't do anything back then...I couldn't do anything for Kenji-kun either...I was so depressed about my cute Irina-chan disappearing...I felt so guilty, and I wondered if I could have done more for your family..."

Irina shook her head, a small sniffle going out of her nose.

"Don't be silly, you already did enough by loving my brother, and being my best friend..."

Nejire felt blessed to have a friend like Irina, and vice versa.

"You're so kind Irina-chan. Together, lets always become the strongest okay? We'll open our agency together, and get married to our cute boyfriends together, okay?"

"S-Seriously...I'm not even thinking about marriage..."

Though Irina said that, she did picture a time like that.

If it was with Tokoyami, or with someone else, she did want to get married one day. Right now though she could imagine it being with Tokoyami more and more.

Nejire giggled, sticking out her tongue as she hugged Irina around her neck.

"Even then, one day you will marry someone who truly loves and adores you, and if they didn't, I'd have to start shooting them with my energy~"

Nejire's words caused a smile to appear on Irina's face.

"Heeeeh...yes, I'm sure that you would. When I was with All For One, I always thought of you, and my family. As long as you attained some happiness...that was enough for me. I was able to survive knowing that my family, and my Nejire-chan, had some forms of happiness. Even if it was small. Seeing you and Kenji together is...well, it's interesting, lets put it that way. But, I'm also glad that you both seem to really care for one another."

"Ooh I love him~"

Irina smiled at her friend as she stood up.

"Then, lets go and show these Villain the power that we have. We've still got work to do."

"Hehehe...yes, lets get to it Irina-chan, lets show these idiots not to mess with us!"

Irina helped Nejire up, looking back to the Chisaki hideout, and readied themselves to fight once more.

They had come far, and they had managed to work together to fight. Though it wasn't over yet...they still weren't going to back down until they achieved victory.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So to begin, just wanted to say that I've got a new poll on my profile but it wont affect this story, so if you're interested, please check that out and give a vote.**

 **Now onto this chapter, we got the start of the raid, with Hana and Yasuo being tormented by Yami, who seems to be enjoying it quite a bit. They also split off into two teams. One with the Chisaki hideout raid, and the other with the Yami raid.**

 **At the same time, Reaper and his group began the charge. Hikari's group sneaking in, and beginning their own fight with Mirio and Gran Torino taking down a Nomu, while Reaper's group caused mass destruction to cause a distraction for them.**

 **The end of this chapter focused on Nejire and Irina's fight with a Nomu that Yami had provided to Chisaki, though noted that it seemed Yami hadn't given her best Nomu to Chisaki, or at least one wasn't the best that she had given but it still was something that could almost contend with the USJ Nomu. The girls showcased their strengths, their teamwork, and resolve. Along with showcasing their emotions as true friends to the other.**

 **We'll be seeing some cool fights about to come up this arc so look forward to them!**

 **Well, until next chapter, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


	81. The cruel fight

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Eavise; Thanks for voting! He'd be able to do what Overhaul does, but not to the same extent, at least in the beginning, he'll grow stronger and even be able to do stuff that Overhaul can't do later on in the story.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55; It's going to be a difficult fight alright, and we'll be seeing a number of battles. Hana is yeah, she wants to protect her kids the only way that she can. Yeah those ideas look great to me! Thanks for voting!**

 **D N Works; Maybe it was Hana, she might get away, or she might be turned. Yeah, their Quirks are based on love, but while La Brava's is powering up who she loves, Sakura's is causing people to fall in love so they'll do what she says with limits of course. Back when they fought Izuku, they were being manipulated. Himiko and Twice do have a genuine friendship.**

 **StrikerTj; Yami's quite scarily fun huh~?**

 **Roxas Itsuka; Yup! It's begun! Yami's quite brutal, and becoming more so as we go on. She does find him fascinating, but she doesn't have those kind of feelings for him, she's just interested in seeing what he can actually do, and finds him more entertaining than how she finds someone like All Might. Those two, we'll see them stepping up quite soon.**

 **KarmaChaos5; Yup, Kenji's still trying his best to help out, Tomura in his own way is encouraging him. Yami's quite scary huh~? Eri's worried, Misaki's trying her best to quell her worries. Haha, Izuku surely did receive a letter yeah~ Hajime's going to be making a decision rather soon. Himiko's on the move~ Yeah, Nejire and Irina are working strong together!**

 **Chiaki Forever; Tomura in his own way is wishing luck. That's Yami for you, she loves to torture people. Misaki's attempting to keep Eri quite calm. Yami's trying to keep people on their toes, and scare a few more people. Yup, the assaults begun and it's gonna be quite dangerous as we go forward. Hajime and Aki will soon be stepping up. Himiko's got something up her sleeve. Irina and Nejire's working together and doing some cool combinations.**

 **Infinite Love 14; Thanks for the suggestions! Lets hope that they can yeah. I fixed it!**

 **Silver crow; Kenji said that in case they needed to do that. We'll be seeing Deku doing stuff here. Yeah, I've seen it, seems pretty interesting. I know he wasn't, I personally just wished that he was. Oh yeah, I'm sure his friends will get super angry at his death. I'm sure on some level, he does care that Twice is dead, and is upset about it, maybe not to the likes of Himiko or maybe even Spinner. Yeah, he doesn't really care about what Mr Compress has to say. We'll see what happens with Hana. Officially, he isn't, unofficially, he is with Aizawa. Daisuke didn't want her to go, as said to Aizawa, but she was too determined, and wouldn't listen. I'm sure that it will elevate her status. Himiko and Twice will be doing a few things during the raid. They could have that kind of argument. Those would be pretty cool people to have on a crew. I like the Harry Potter ideas! Persona wise, it will probably be single pairing. Yeah, maybe Kenji might be involved in that. Dabi could fight him yeah. That would be rather fun to have them use some combo attack. I really like the Black Clover ideas! He'd respect different kind of Hero's yeah, not just one.**

 **Rookie Guest Sta; Who knows, we'll have to wait and see what happens if that bridge comes to it. You never know, he might end up saving Twice since he's a mostly good person. No, that wont be happening, it would undo quite a bit of building in the many chapters of the story.**

 **guest; Thanks very much! If Twice lost his Quirk, it could lead to some interesting stuff in the Meta Liberation Army arc.**

 **Guest; Kenji could do yeah~**

 **AlphaOmega; Lets hope that they do yeah! Thanks for the votes!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The cruel fight**

Back at the dorms, Misaki sat down next to All Might as Naoto and Eri were playing together, drawing and colouring.

It seemed that All Might had been left in charge of the kids. Though he looked bewildered as Misaki cocked her head towards him.

"You've never done this before, have you?"

Misaki guessed, seeing All Might's clueless expressions as the children were doing things that he wasn't accustomed too.

"Eh...I've been a Hero for a really long time now, so kids are...well, it doesn't matter."

"But still, they're children. It's alright to interact with them. It seems that you're unsure on how to do that though, right?"

She giggled out, All Might sweat dropped.

"I suppose you're right about that. It's something quite difficult for me to understand. But, it seems that you're relaxed right now."

"I am relaxed, because I know that if I displayed my worries, then Eri-chan and Naoto would pick up on that. Like my Dad, I also don't want to worry the people around me. If I think about it like that, then I know I can do my best."

All Might thought that she was quite the mature girl.

She was able to handle the situation as much as she could.

Though, All Might didn't want her to bottle up her emotions.

"It's alright to be worried, even if you hide it from others."

All Might tried to speak in a way to reassure her that access to her feelings was a good thing.

Misaki developed a cute expression on her face while she was attempting to be serious.

"Yes, I know. My Dad is going to beat Kai Chisaki and rescue our siblings. I wished that I could have fought alongside them as well. But, I understand my Dad didn't want to endanger me...Sakura's too stubborn, she doesn't listen to Dad at all even though she's older..."

"Hah, Dad's girl then huh?"

Misaki pursed her lips.

"Of course I am."

"Wow, it seems you don't mind being called that."

"But, why would I? I don't have a Mom, all I have is my Dad."

"Yeah...I guess that you're right about that. Either way, I'm sure that they're doing well right now."

Misaki's eyes go out of the window.

Thinking about what the others are doing right now.

If they were safe.

If they were able to press forward...

"I hope so...I really do."

All Might could see her worries.

Even he was worried right now.

Thinking about his friend Reaper fighting, Hikari fighting, among the others.

He, like Misaki, hoped that they'd be alright.

* * *

Running through the Shie Hassaikai, with Aizawa and his group making their way through, they tried to keep their game up high. Tension filled the minds of the others deeply. The way that they were worried about the situation at hand.

Kenji, Izuku, Aizawa, Rock Lock, Kirishima, Sakura, and Tamaki rushed forward to try and get to Chisaki before he attempted an escape.

Trying to make their way forward, they had to pause when they saw a wall before them.

Aizawa turned to Kenji who nodded, placing his hand on said wall, and used his Life Quirk to sense what was beyond it.

"...Hmm, I feel as if this wall was made recently...it's blocking an open path before us."

"It's probably Overhaul's Quirk."

Izuku added, with Aizawa nodding.

"Most likely, Kirishima, Midoriya. Break down the wall."

"Right!"

"Got it!"

Izuku and Kirishima activated their Quirks, allowing their strengths to combine against the wall before them, and smashed it down as if it was nothing to them.

But as soon as they did, Kenji felt something different through the hole.

Something that was…

Realizing what it was, Kenji released his voice as quickly as he could.

"Get down!"

Moving forward, he pushed both Sakura, and Rock Lock down as a number of stone pillars came shooting out. Izuku and Kirishima panicked, ducking as did Aizawa and Tamaki just in the nick of time.

"So, the little brother has come."

Overhaul's disgusting voice could be heard from the other side of the wall, so Kenji stood up, lacing his hand with a large amount of Death, shooting it into the hole, and crumbled the stone pillars into nothingness.

However, as the stone pillars disappeared, the earth began to open up, dragging a number of people down into said earth. Kenji assumed that it was Overhaul doing that, so Kenji extended his wings, grabbing Rock Lock and Kirishima, while Sakura, Aizawa and Izuku used their physical abilities to move out of the way, Tamaki manifested some wings with his Quirk, flapping them to move to the hole.

Getting through the hole, they saw Overhaul stood there, looking as casual as normal.

Placing down Rock Lock and Kirishima, Kenji along with the others began moving forward.

"Siding with Yami, did you?"

Overhaul looked composed as the others began making a stance.

"Of course I did. She gave me an attractive offer. Giving me the ability to continue my research."

"What does she get out of this?"

Aizawa demanded, Chisaki withheld his smirk as he moved forward.

"We both have gains from this partnership. To be honest, I think she's rather deplorable."

"Says you, who experimented on a little girl!"

Sakura yelled at him, surprising Overhaul.

"Hmmm? Who are you pink haired girl?"

Sakura scowled, as Kenji began allowing both sides of his Quirk to spin around his body.

"She is not your business. But you're a little naive, coming face to face with all of us like this. Do you think that you can beat us all?"

At the words of Kenji, Chisaki shook his head, and tapped a wall.

The others got ready to fight, when the wall opened up, someone emerged from it.

It was someone that Kenji and Sakura were shocked to see.

It was a young child.

Izuku, Aizawa, and Kirishima also noticed who it was, and became shocked.

The boy equipped claws onto his wrists, and his eyes stared deadly forwards, inhaling slowly.

"...That bitch cloned Naoto..."

Unable to control his anger, Kenji went to move forward, when the boy breathed out, a heavy dense fog of poison came out, the poison shot for them so fast that Aizawa was taken off guard, and nearly got hit by a lethal dose of it.

Fortunately, Kenji thrust his hand outwards, unleashing a powerful burst of Death energy, enveloping the poison before it could reach them all.

Sakura placed a hand over her mouth.

"How awful...cloning my little brother in such a manner..."

While muttering that out, Naoto's clone shot forward for Aizawa.

Aizawa used his Quirk to erase the clones Quirk but he still came at him with a flurry of swiping movements, attempting to cut him down.

Aizawa threw his cloth forward, but the claws sliced right through it, and got in to the right hand side. Making a stabbing motion, the clone almost penetrated Aizawa's body, but he managed to dodge by bending his body, while receiving a small cut to his chest area, it felt painful, but he was glad that it wasn't coated in the toxic substance that Naoto naturally secreted.

It also didn't stop Aizawa from moving to punch the young boy…

"..."

But his hand stopped just inches from the boys face.

Even as a clone…

It was still a child.

How devastating would it be to actually lay a finger on a child.

"Your mistake."

Using that hesitation, the clone swung both claws outwards to cleave off Aizawa's head.

Aizawa's bandages attempted to block the way forward, but the claws simply took them down once more, and the claws continued for Aizawa's neck...

"I've got him!"

Tamaki, in a surprising move, turned his fingers into tentacles of an octopus, shooting them for Aizawa, wrapping around him, and yanked him out of the way inches before his head was cut clean off by the child solider.

At the same time, Chisaki pulled backwards, attempting to escape the area.

"Deku-kun, launch me."

Kenji stuck his hand out to Izuku.

"Right, get him Ken-kun."

Izuku grabbed his hand, adding his power into his arms, and launched Kenji like a speeding bullet.

Coating his body in Life and Death energy, his body shot closer and closer to Chisaki. Chisaki glared towards the young boy, placing his hand on the ground, and created several walls of the earth between him and Kenji.

Kenji however didn't stop, increasing his power, and shot it forward, blasting his way through the stone walls.

" _That damn half and half Quirk...it is rather strong, giving two methods of attack. Perfect for attacking and defence...but, I wont be taken down by him, and will be claiming Irina as my own and getting Eri back._ "

Chisaki growled with his disgusting thoughts fuelling his passion for the fight, and moved his fingers across the ground, allowing spikes to shoot up as Kenji's body would pass by them.

However, at the moment the spikes began to shoot up, Kirishima was launched forward thanks to the efforts of Izuku and Sakura at the same time, because of their combined strength, he was launched faster than Kenji was.

Turning on his Quirk, putting his best hardening ability on, Kirishima punched at the stone spikes, shattering them while gritting his teeth.

"We've got this man! Cause that bastard damage!"

Glancing down at the red head, Kenji nodded strongly.

"Right, thanks Kirishima-kun!"

Kenji continued forward, nearing Chisaki by the second.

Chisaki began to panic, and went to use his Quirk once more, when Kenji unleashed a wave of Life and Death, shattering the ground below his hand, as well as hitting him squarely in the upper body, Chisaki's eyes broadening as Kirishima announced "Yeah man! That's the way!" while Kenji now extended his wings of Life and Death, continuing forward, and got up close and personal with Overhaul.

"D-Damn it..."

Overhaul himself was bleeding from the impact of Kenji's attack.

His body was covered in wounds caused by Death, and blunt force from Life. He winced as Kenji reeled back his fist, sending it forward in a strong burst.

"This is for all you've done to Eri-chan you bastard!"

Overhaul's angry eyes shot for the young Kenji, locking eyes with him, and narrowing more and more by the second.

"Doing what exactly? You can't harm a cursed girl, that's not even possible!"

Overhaul brought up his hand, attempting to Overhaul Kenji out of existence with a scratch.

Kenji bent his body as he sent his hand towards him, spinning around, delivering a devastating blow to Chisaki's face. Chisaki felt Kenji's hand digging into his face, Life propelling his hand forward, and Death eating away at his flesh.

Pain erupted through Chisaki's face, transmitting through his entire body as he was sent flying backwards. His body slammed against the ground a number of times in his body being blown away, and he ended up striking the back wall in the room, Chisaki coughed up bile from the attack while blood leaked out of several points over his body.

"That girl is not cursed Chisaki, she's an innocent girl that's going to have peace of mind from today forward."

Chisaki groaned, seeing blood leaking down his face.

He also saw the wounds on him.

It was painful.

It felt like his cells were screaming in pain.

The attack truly could have finished him off if he hadn't of slowed down Kenji and the others beforehand.

His angered eyes turned towards Kenji who was backed up by Sakura, and Kirishima. Izuku was keeping back to help either Aizawa or Kenji's group.

"Y-You bastard...a lucky shot."

"No, it was a team effort Chisaki. You wouldn't understand that because you don't trust anyone around you while I trust my friends completely."

Chisaki gave a condescending look towards him.

"Why trust when you can control?" Chisaki growled out, standing up as he moved his hand backwards. "That's why, you're going to lose against me! I'll be waiting for you all, and I hope you make it, brother in law!"

Kenji shivered in disgust at the thought of Chisaki being his brother in law.

Chisaki caused a number of pillars to erupt forward, spiked at the end to pierce all of them. Kenji concentrated on Death and Life around them, creating a wall, to block off all of the attacks, including the ones heading for Aizawa and the others dealing with Naoto clone.

By the time that they were destroyed out of existence, Kenji got a brief glimpse of a limping Chisaki waving towards him, before the wall closed up behind him.

"Damn it..."

"Don't worry dude, that guys gonna be sore for a bit. It will slow him down so he can't escape if he tries."

Kirishima's words were quite comforting, at least they could deliver this much damage to him.

With Chisaki gone for the moment, Rock Lock turned his eyes towards the clone, seeing that Aizawa wasn't looking at him, began spitting off bullets of poison towards them, forcing them to begin moving backwards, seeing the poisoned bullets landing on the ground, staying there as if they were like water bullets.

When seeing that didn't work, clone Naoto rushed forward.

Moving like a bullet, he got towards the right hand side of Izuku who was nearby, his speed being rather incredible for any kind of person, it was superhuman at least.

" _He's so fast, he definitely is faster than a normal human. I suppose his durability would also be stronger than a normal humans as well. Even a clones maybe. If we're to beat this clone, we'd have to destroy him before he could get close...but, to actually destroy the clone of Naoto-kun...even though he is a clone, he's still a child...fighting a child...isn't this what Ken-kun said to me once…? This kind of weapon is perfect for the sick minded. Sending in a child to fight...who could bring themselves to fight a child…? It would take nerves of steel to fight a child like this..._ "

While Izuku thought about it, the clones hands coated in poison, and shot off some towards Izuku. Izuku grimaced, using his Quirk to jump out of the way, but the boy clone inhaled quickly, and because of the close proximity towards Izuku, if he breathed out, then he'd inhale it, and could potentially be knocked out, or even worse, killed.

But the moment that he was going to breath out, Aizawa managed to get a good look at him just before he could do that.

"T-That kids Quirk, what does it do exactly?"

Rock Lock had to ask.

He couldn't tell what kind of effect it would have if the substance got on you.

"Don't step into the poisoned substance sir." Sakura announced, pointing her hand forward, and aimed her love energy towards the young clone. "If you do, it will sink through your shoes, and into your body. Turning the very air you're breathing into a poisonous substance. Also if you breathe it in as well when its in a gaseous state when he breaths out, it will incapacitate you. Most likely, they had him come here because he can take out big groups like this instantly. It was his job after all, taking out big numbers, forcing the enemies on the defensive..."

Sakura's finger gathered the energy of love to shoot out…

But she stopped when she was about to do it.

She knew it was a clone of her brother.

And her real brother was back at U.A…

But, seeing him before her, it was something she wasn't sure she could handle.

Kenji also had similar feelings, he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to do it.

He knew that the clone was dangerous, potentially even game changing depending on who it took down.

Perhaps that's why Yami had it be here, to take down a number of people in one shot.

When his hand went out…

Aizawa placed his hand down, stopping Kenji from doing it.

"I wont ask you to kill this clone. It's alright."

"Aizawa-sensei, this is merely a clone, I can..."

Kenji tried to speak, but Aizawa simply shook his head.

"It might be a clone, but it's a clone of your relative, correct?" Kenji didn't refute that. "It's alright to hesitate fighting something that you're attached to. This time, allow me to take down this clone. It would be dangerous if this clone managed to get upstairs to the police, he could cause a lot of damage. Overhaul probably was also counting on that fact, that you'd hesitate to strike this boy...to be honest, even I have my hesitations. But, I can do it. I couldn't ask any of you kids to fight this boy, attachment or not."

Despite hearing that fact, Kenji knew that Aizawa might not be able to handle it.

While Aizawa was very skilled, he was also needed to erase not only Chisaki's Quirk, but others as well.

So Kenji stepped forward.

"I'll deal with him."

"But..."

When Aizawa tried to refute him, Kenji steeled his will.

He knew it would be difficult, emotionally speaking.

But he also had the perfect counter against his Quirk.

"...I know Sensei. But, I can keep my distance in a fight, and destroy his poison based attacks. We don't know what kind of Quirks have been set up before us, your Quirk is needed more than me at this moment. It wont take me long, and I'll catch up once I've...I've dealt with him."

Seeing Kenji's determined face, Aizawa knew that it probably would be the best decision. Kenji probably also knew how the boy could move in a fight, so he'd be able to predict his attacks better than Aizawa could do.

So Aizawa nodded, and turned to the others.

"We're going. Mikami, catch us up."

"Right."

Aizawa began running forward, with the others following slowly behind. Some just didn't want to go. It was rather painful to leave Kenji behind to deal effectively with a clone of his son. Sakura wasn't sure what she was supposed to do either.

But Kenji gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's alright, I'll be right there, Sakura."

"But...Papa, this is..."

Sakura wasn't so sure.

She knew that there was a job to do, but it also was difficult for her to even think about doing.

"I know. It's Yami trying to mentally manipulate us by doing this. Just remember, it's a clone. If more are up ahead...the real Naoto is back at U.A, safe and sound."

"...I understand Papa, I'll go and do my best!"

Sakura began running forward, moving with sadness in her heart, but also hope that Kenji would be able to make it through this, and come back to them rather soon.

Seeing their exit, clone Naoto attempted to shoot out some poison to stop them, but Kenji unleashed a wall of Death to block their path, the Death wave separating clone Naoto from the rest of the people escaping.

"Sorry, Naoto clone. But, I can't let you go and get them, you're dealing with me now."

The clone turned towards Kenji, readying his claws.

Kenji saw that within the boys eyes, were no emotion.

Much different to the real Naoto.

"Naoto...I know that you're just a clone, but you're still a clone of the boy that...you're a clone of my son. Yami, she did something to make you emotionless...that damn witch, I'm going to make sure she's stopped...so, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to fight you also."

Kenji didn't want to do this.

He didn't want to fight the clone of his son.

But for this...he knew that he'd be the best match up with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hikari took her group along the route which would be best to get towards Hana and the others. Momo felt the anxiety that naturally would occur in situations like this, Itsuka also felt it. Tomoko seemed to be quite alright with it for the most part, and directed them swiftly.

Though Gran Torino and Mirio hadn't come back yet.

Moving swiftly, and without delay, Hikari saw a few weaker Nomu coming at them with a variety of Quirks coming towards them in strong bursts that seemingly combined together.

"S-Sensei!"

Momo called, Hikari sprung into action, placing her hand forward, and created a wall of Life before her, blocking the shots coming for them. Momo was amazed at the quick timing that she had, it was faster than she could go, and probably a number of Pro Hero's.

"Don't worry dears, I've got this."

Hikari instantly activated her wings, and shot forward like a bullet. Using her swift, and deadly kicks, the others watched on with amazement as she destroyed each of the Nomu's heads with incredible strength.

While not All Might level by any means, the amount of physical strength she had almost seemed superhuman. Itsuka sweat dropped at seeing that, while Momo chuckled awkwardly at the sight before her.

"Ehehe...r-remind me to never make her angry again..."

Hikari glanced back to the others, and moved her hand.

"Come on, lets get going."

"But Sensei, the others haven't come back yet."

Itsuka reminded, Hikari nodded slowly.

"Yes, I know...it seems that it might be dangerous...but I believe in both of them. They'll come running back soon enough."

Hikari assured them, trying her best to do such a thing.

Momo and Itsuka glance at each other, before nodding and moving forward together with their Sensei, and Tomoko.

"Right girls, as soon as we find the others, it's your job to get them out, with Tomoko-chan here."

"Sensei, what are you going to be doing after we save them?"

Itsuka wondered, Hikari put on a complex face.

"They're going to need some help with Yami and the others. I'll have to go there after this."

Hikari's words made sense to the others.

But they still felt worried.

Hikari then lifted her eyebrows.

"Oh, they're back."

No sooner than she said that, Mirio and Gran Torino came towards them from behind. Mirio placed his hand to his forehead, he saluted Hikari while she gave a light smile.

"All Nomu's cleared on the next two floors ma'am!"

"What's with the ma'am stuff Mirio-kun?"

Mirio chuckled awkwardly.

"It's just, you're...I respect you a lot so I wanted to show as much respect as I could."

Hikari giggled while keeping up her serious face.

"I know. But it's a good thing you're here Mirio-kun, I was just explaining to the others about what we'll be doing. Anyway, we should keep going, good work boys~"

Mirio looks rather bashful as Gran Torino simply nods, with them going forward to their destination of rescuing Hana and the others.

* * *

Having the building shake wasn't good for Yami. She wasn't exactly thrilled about how this was going down in the beginning stages of the fight. But, she still remained calm and collected, and ran a finger through her hair as the doctor tried to hook Miki up to some devices.

"Seems like we're going to have to get creative." Yami turned towards Miki, who shook her head again and again. "Now, now. Don't be a bad girl, and begin using your Quirk. I'll be having that clone going down there, lets see if we can take them down from here, or at least weaken them."

"No, please! Don't do this!"

Miki cried out, while Hajime silently watched on. Seeing the fact that Miki was crying...he couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't watch this girl suffer, or anyone else suffer either. So, he knew he had to do something.

What he was going to do though…

He didn't know.

But he had to do something.

"Miki, don't become annoying. All I'm asking is that you use your Quirk on the Kurogiri clone so I know where we're going and how to fire off." Yami glanced towards the doctor. "Isn't that boy Twice such a good find? We can have all the soldiers we could hope for."

"I wish they were more durable though."

"It's a down side, I must admit. However, it also doesn't mean they can't be useful. If we send the right one there...then their minds will be truly blown. Anyone would be shocked if a situation like this was happening." Her hand went towards Miki, who squirmed, and shook several times to try and get away, but Yami's hand overlaid itself on Miki's face. "Stay still girl, or I'll have to become a little meaner."

Miki cringed, believing her instantly.

She didn't want to do this.

But because of the doctor, and Yami…

She didn't have a choice in the end.

Hajime watched on, knowing that this would be too difficult.

In the end, he slipped out of the room while Yami and the doctor were busy.

* * *

As that went down, Reaper, Sir Nighteye, Shoto, Katsuki, Fat Gum, and Camie made their way forward. Getting into the building, Reaper caused as much destruction as he could, blowing up walls, and the floor along with the ceiling above their heads.

Though he always made sure that the structure of the building remained in tact by having Shoto freeze the various structures. Katsuki also managed to help create noise by shooting off her explosions.

"It seems that this group truly is good for causing noise."

Fat Gum noted, Sir Nighteye couldn't help but agree.

"Yes, while we're like this, the enemy will be drawn here. So lets be prepared for any kind of attack that could come here for us."

"We totally are, we're with Dad!"

Camie grinned, flashing her thumbs up towards Reaper who sweat dropped.

"Maybe you should have gone with the others."

Camie stuck out her tongue, and lightly pulled on his cheek.

"You say that, but I can see it in your eyes, you totes like me really~"

Reaper glanced towards Camie who was grinning.

"...If that's what you believe, I'm not going to stop you."

Katsuki snorted.

"It's because he recognizes Ken's one true love being me."

Camie and Shoto stare at Katsuki who wears a superior smile.

""Yeah right.""

Katsuki's challenging eyes shoot for the pair, while Fat Gum chuckles to himself.

"Even like this, they can remain calm."

"They're still young after all. But, I can tell each of them are prepared for any moments notice. They aren't taking their minds of the game, so it's alright if they want to have a little chat like this."

Reaper murmured, glancing at the teenagers, seeing Camie smiling at him, turning his head away from her as she cocks an eyebrow up.

However, as they did, a portal opened up before them, releasing several more of the bombers, which began flying forward, attaching themselves to the walls, and floor. Their bodies began to glow red, as if they were going to erupt at any second.

"Shit, seems like she's sent out some of her precious pets..."

Katsuki murmured, Sir Nighteye narrowing his eyebrows.

"It seems that she might try and collapse this half of the building, so we'd fall and potentially put us in a situation that wouldn't be ideal."

Shoto went to stand on the ground to release ice, but Fat Gum stopped her.

"We don't know what the enemies movements could be with this, if you release your ice now, since they could explode, they could turn the ice against us."

Listening to his words, she paused, and looked towards Reaper.

"Don't worry, I've got this."

Reaper placed his hands outwards, creating a dome of Death around his form, along with the others, and destroyed several bombers coming for them in a single instant, the others were stunned that he took them down without truly looking as if they were trying.

At the same time, some kind of portal opened up below Reaper, and a large amount of Death energy was released out of there, not just for him, but the wave was growing to a point where it would encompass them all.

Murmuring "Damn." Reaper pushed the others back with one hand, and the other hand, concentrated his energies downwards, combatting the power with his own, the intense wave of Death collapsed each other's powers, and destroyed the portal that was below him.

But at the same time, another portal opened up beside Camie, with Death shooting through. Camie gasped, but Reaper pushed her head down, at the same time, used his scythe coated in Death, cutting right through it easily enough.

"Wow, thanks Dad. That was totes amazing~ See, I knew you cared~"

Reaper just awkwardly smiled at her as she gave him a thumbs up.

But Reaper also noticed that a fog was being released, a thick and dense one that was covering their eyesight, hiding the appearance of whoever did the portals.

"That portal, it looked like that fog Villain from the USJ."

Shoto spoke up, Fat Gum turned to Reaper questioningly.

"But, wasn't he detained?"

"Most likely, they cloned the Quirk before he was captured. Either that, or it's a similar type of power."

Sir Nighteye answered on behalf of Reaper himself.

Reaper nodded slowly, with his eyes scanning the area.

"Yami must be releasing her power through the portals, at a distance, I'd doubt she'd risk herself this early. So the clone probably is around here somewhere. And I can't release my power here in case they've got a fail safe for that...we'll have to be creative, so Camie, you're on." He muttered to the illusion girl who nodded. "Create an illusionary fog around us to blind their vision. They can do it, so can we."

"Alright, can do~"

Camie placed a hand to her mouth, and released her pink smoke. The smoke went around them, and created a similar effect as a heavy fog wave, that obscured the entire area, Reaper let out a small laugh.

"Good Camie."

"No problemo~"

Reaper truly didn't understand the mind of a teenage girl, so he opted to speak to Sir Nighteye.

"With us under camouflage like this, she wont be able to see us, so the clone would have retreated a good distance."

"Then, she'll be expecting us to try and use your power to destroy it, so we'll have to be a big more creative."

"Right, he'll still be on this floor though, he'll have to be somewhere where he can get a clear view of us, and with taking out the cameras..."

As they spoke, a voice came over the intercom.

[That was a cleaver trick, son. Covering the area so I can't see. I can see why you brought Camie again, she does have a useful Quirk.] Hearing her voice, Camie shivered as a deep snicker came out. [Camie-chan, come out wherever you are. If you come here, then I'll spare the rest of those fools with you. Don't worry, I only want to make you into a Nomu. It doesn't hurt that much. Promise. You're gonna, as you would say, so totes love being a Nomu.]

Mimicking Camie's usual tone within her voice, but much creepier, sent shivers down the spines of everyone bar Reaper who was used to it.

Camie placed her hands over her ears, shaking her head several times, while Reaper placed his hand on her shoulder, her eyes shooting for his.

"Don't worry, I wont let her get her hands on you."

"Ooh Dad..."

She began with an appreciative smile on her face, Reaper's face contorting as Camie gave a girly smile.

"Ugh..." Reaper took his scythe out, seeing that more bombers were being released, in different locations. It seemed that they couldn't find the group. "It seems that it's working. But, with these bombers around...Nighteye, find a way to lure out Kurogiri clone or whatever this is, I'll cause a distraction."

"Wait, Reaper-"

He didn't wait, instead shooting out of the fog Camie created, and sliced through a number of bombers instantly, his Quirk added to the scythe, and killed them off without a trace within a matter of a few seconds. Then followed it up with a very precise pinpointing shooting spikes of Death, piercing through the heads of several bombers, and killed them off without worry.

Katsuki grimaced, facing Shoto.

"Kinda glad that he's on our side, not gonna lie."

"I know...with All Might gone, he's probably one of the strongest people in Japan...so, it's a good thing he's on our side."

"But like, she's got a large stock pile of those things. How did she do that?"

Camie asked Sir Nighteye who furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes...even for the Double ability of the man known as Twice...I can't be sure, but perhaps it isn't just a simple Double clone, maybe she's found another cloning Quirk, or maybe she's been building these for years on end. She has been active for many years."

"Like, how old is she then?"

"Probably over a 100."

Katsuki muttered, with Shoto grimacing slightly.

"Makes you wonder why time didn't give her knowledge on things other than mutilation."

Fat Gum's eyes turn towards Shoto as she said it.

"Perhaps, we could use her to freeze this entire floor. Freezing would lock them in place long enough for us to launch an attack, or stun them at least."

"But, we'd also have to prepare an attack straight away after that. The clone could be protected by Death by Yami. But if we could flash freeze the area...then, Bakugo-san, your explosive ability could come in handy here."

Katsuki didn't say anything to Shoto as Sir Nighteye continued.

"We'd have to be quick. But, remember to be ready. With Reaper keeping us safe, it will be up to you to release your Quirks, and take down the teleporting enemy. Yami wont be stunned for more than a second at best, so as soon as you release your ice, release your explosive power in a single burst through the area."

Sir Nighteye muttered, Shoto agreeing so she began placing her hand on the wall.

"But, what about Reaper-san? If we release our powers at the same time..."

"It's fine, he'll divert the power from hitting him."

Shoto could see him doing that.

They knew that Reaper could destroy the clone by himself, but with it being protected by Yami, their powers would cancel one another out and would protect the clone, so to take it down, they had to overwhelm Yami's power with their own.

"One burst Icy Hot, don't hold back."

"You just be ready also."

"I am."

Shoto nodded, and dropped the temperature as quickly as she could, and pushed her ice side to a good limit, unleashing a pure wave of coldness that shot through the area. Reaper saw the wave coming, managing to jump into the air and surround himself with Death, but also noting that Shoto's freezing was quite amazing to see at the same time.

The entire floor froze within seconds, while Katsuki's power followed up with an explosive wave of destructive power. The beam was taking up all of the area, with Reaper quickly using his power to divert the explosive wave around him and using his power to minimize the damage done to the walls, floor, and ceiling, as well as adding his Death to the power of Katsuki's.

Sir Nighteye was amazed that he could do all of these actions at once. Protecting himself, diverting the power around him, protecting the buildings structure, it was a fine tuned control over his power that even All Might would be proud to see.

The powers managed to hit the clone of Kurogiri that was hiding within the fog, combining the power of the ice freezing the clone, along with Reaper and Katsuki's powers combining together for destructive force, overcame the Death of Yami for that instant, and destroyed the clone out of existence, Fat Gum breathed a sigh of relief.

"Without even being here, she can still cause this amount of trouble for us."

"It goes to show that she's worried about us if she's not making an appearance. But I do have to agree, she's being rather tactical. Who knows what she has for us up ahead...but, lets be careful. Any traps could be ahead, don't become cocky because we gained a small victory."

The others nodded seriously.

They knew it wouldn't be easy.

But they wouldn't give up, no matter how difficult it would be.

* * *

While Kenji was left to deal with Naoto, Izuku and the others pushed on ahead. Entering a long corridor, they continued going forward, being mindful of anything that could come about. Now that Kenji wasn't there to sense any danger, they didn't have a choice but to be more cautious than ever.

However, entering another room, they were shocked to see that the pathway had become distorted and warping.

"What's going on? How is it all bendy Senpai?"

Sakura asked Tamaki who glanced at Sakura, seeing her innocent smile towards him. But he felt a sweat dropping down his forehead, feeling all the more nervous that a girl like Sakura was looking towards him.

"T-This c-could be t-that gu-guy Mimic's Q-Quirk..."

"Ooh, Mimicry, right? But the intel said that he could only control something as big as a fridge or something smaller than that...unless he's using Trigger or something? That would boost his Quirk to make it to control this entire room."

Aizawa took note of what she said, and came to a similar conclusion. The floor moved more and more, like waves.

Izuku looked around to see if he could see the Villain, but he couldn't. All he could see was the moving floor.

"Sensei, what are we going to do? Can you erase the Quirk?"

Aizawa shook his head at what Izuku asked.

"I can't see him. If I can't see him, it's impossible for me to erase someone's Quirk."

"This is...This is p-probably a distraction as he heals from the attack t-that the others gave C-Chisaki. A-And if that's the case, then we c-could be leaving the Villains to do what they've been doing..."

As Tamaki began to panic, Sakura's hand placed itself on his back, snapping him out of his worries.

"Senpai, it's alright. Don't worry, we'll all be together in this."

"Sakura...san…."

Sakura smiled, putting her hands behind her back.

"All we have to do is make this guy reveal himself, and then we can stop him. Just remember, to be confident. Mirio-senpai also told me to remind you of that, to draw on the courage he knows you have inside. I know you have it Senpai, so keep strong."

Tamaki bows his head, seeing that Sakura was also being quite strong right now. Along with what she said about Mirio, it made sense that he'd ask her to deliver that kind of message. She'd say anything regardless of if it was difficult or not.

She was that type of person after all.

However, the moment that Tamaki was beginning to feel confident, the floor opened up. All of the Hero's widened their eyes, and began falling down to the floor. Sakura reaches for Rock Lock, taking his hand, and began running down the large hole, and spun in the air, landing on the floor below, keeping them rather safe as the others landed on the ground with groans.

Rock Lock's eyes glanced towards Sakura, who smiled slightly.

"...You're very odd, but it seems that you're able to move quickly."

"I'm very odd? How so?"

Rock Lock turns from her, hiding a slightly worried look as he thinks " _This girl definitely is odd, but she's pretty good._ " then turns back to see Sakura continuing to stare at him. Chuckling nervously, he turns his head away from her once more.

Sakura then walks towards Kirishima, bending down to him.

"You okay Kirishima-kun?"

"Y-Yeah...nasty fall. That damn mimic guy was kinda annoying...I hope Kenji's alright back up there."

"Don't worry, Papa will be able to handle himself."

"I'm sure that..." Kirishima saw that from behind her, something shot out, so he grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her back, while putting on his Hardening Quirk, sticking out his arm, and took a bite to the arm. "Aaah!"

"Kirishima-kun!"

Sakura called, grabbing the cloaked man's head, and began pulling his teeth out of Kirishima's arm. Because of her strength, the jaws of the man were pulled right off of Kirishima's arm, as he hardened his other arm, and delivered a straight punch to his upper body, sending him flying backwards.

Sakura glances at his arm, seeing that he was slightly bleeding.

"His teeth were quite sharp...he could have bit right through your arm if you didn't activate your hardening ability Kirishima-kun..."

"Yeah well...I have to protect my friends, right?"

Sakura bows her head, nodding strongly.

But they didn't have any time to do anything else, as two more people came out from the shadows. Revealing themselves, Aizawa recognized their faces from the images they had received from the investigation.

"It's members of Chisaki's so-called elite guards."

"So these are the ones we were told about..."

Rock Lock added, with Sakura looking between them all.

Seeing that it was three members, Sakura believed that she would be able to take them down by either using her Quirk, or combat skills, or even both of them to make them attack one another, and because Kenji stayed behind, she felt like she also could do it as well.

So she stepped forward, preparing for battle.

Tamaki looked towards Sakura, seeing her courage.

He was sure that she was going to offer to fight.

She was that type of person.

He had found himself thinking like that.

She had an unyielding personality, she had the ability to stand up when it was difficult for everyone else. She wouldn't give up, and that...it was very encouraging. It was marvelous, it was beautiful, seeing how she was able to always strive ahead, and protect everyone.

But for him…

He knew that he couldn't simply leave it to her.

Her Quirk could come in handy later on.

Turning enemies against each other, making them brief allies…

He definitely felt like she'd be needed, so he began moving forward as well.

"This time I'll-"

"Go." Tamaki spoke up, surprising Sakura. "Spirited girl..."

"Sakura~"

"R-Right...Sakura-san...thanks, for the pep talk...it helped me...I'll make up for...my weakness back up there...and remember what Mirio said...I'll draw from courage within me. Go, and do your best, Sakura-san."

"Senpai...it seems that you're quite determined right now. Is this your courage?"

"I...I think so."

"Senpai...please, be careful."

Tamaki nodded, moving forward while Rock Lock said "I-It seems like we keep leaving kids to deal with these opponents..." but while Aizawa did feel like that, he also knew that in this kind of situation, it would be necessary.

The three people before them, Setsuno, Hoji and Table each showed scary looks. Setsuno, wielding a katana sticks out his hand, and the items within some of the peoples hands, shoot out of their hands, and appear within his.

"He just stole our stuff..."

Izuku murmured while Hojo pulls out a gun, and aims it for the Hero's. However, the moment that the gun was going to fire, Tamaki, manifesting a shell around his body, appeared between the Hero's and Villains, allowing the bullets to hit the shell, protecting the others.

"Those Hero's aren't your opponents, I am."

Tamaki's shell opened, revealing octopus tentacles, shooting them out for each of them, wrapping around them all, as Aizawa locked eyes with Setsuno, erasing his Quirk so he couldn't take Tamaki's shell away from him.

Tamaki slams them down into the ground, while wrapping his tentacles around the weapons they had, crushing them with a manifesting crab claw as the tentacles brought it closer to Tamaki, taking out their weapons.

"Aizawa-sensei, take the others ahead...Mikami knew that you'd be needed...so, I'll stay behind here, and catch up soon."

Kirishima wasn't exactly thrilled with that, and tries to stop him, but Sakura stops Kirishima instead.

"Kirishima-kun, Senpai knows that right now, he needs to do this. It's to build his strength and also...he's being tactical right now, lets believe in Senpai."

"She's right, Kirishima-kun. We have to believe in Senpai."

Izuku added, with Tamaki looks between all of them.

"Yes, get going everyone...I-I'll do this." His eyes turn to Sakura who cocks her head. "Go...Peppy girl...I'm sure you'll...do great."

"Senpai...you really have got the heart of a lion instead of a cute kitten now, haven't you?"

Tamaki faced away from her, hiding his embarrassed face while Izuku pats Sakura on the shoulder.

"Lets get going."

"Okay!"

With Izuku and the others, Sakura rushes forward, while Aizawa uses his Quirk to erase the Villain's powers so Tamaki could keep them pinned long enough for them to keep pushing forward. Sakura looks back just before escaping fully, seeing Tamaki looking towards her shyly.

Seeing how Tamaki was becoming stronger in his courage, it was quite inspiring, allowing her to push forward, leaving Tamaki to deal with Three of the Eight Bullets.

* * *

As that was happening, Himiko skipped forward along with Twice. The former seemed to be rather relaxed, while Twice pondered time and time again "Where are we going?" and also "I don't even care!" something Himiko found to be quite funny.

But she stopped and turned her neck right.

"The way out would be that way, right?"

"Are we making an escape!?"

"No, but we're making sure that Chisaki can't get out."

She replied, running a finger through her blonde hair.

"Ooh, I get it! We block their way out, and they can't escape at all!"

"Exactly, then we'll see Chisaki get his ass kicked! Yahoo! I can't wait for it!"

Himiko giggled out, as they rushed forward together.

However, the moment they were going to reach half way through the corridor, Shin came around the corner, wielding a gun in his hand. Shin, was the man with the Confession Quirk, a Quirk that could be dangerous if used, not for damage, but for finding out secrets.

Himiko paused, sticking out her tongue while Twice waved his arms around frantically.

"It's a monster!" Twice accused Shin who blinked. "Wait, do we know this guy Himiko?"

"It's that guy that forced us to reveal our Quirks, remember?"

"Ooh yeah, he's a bastard!" Twice flipped the bird at Shin, then he showed a peace sign. "I suppose he's alright."

Shin didn't even know what to think.

It was rather...odd to say the least.

"Never mind that, what are you two doing? You're supposed to be going to the front lines."

"We are~"

Himiko lied, so Shin sharpened his eyes, and began using his Quirk.

"Tell me, what are you truly doing?"

Because of Confession, they had no choice but to reveal what they were doing.

"Totally betraying you and making sure you can't escape~"

"It's because you damaged our Mr Compress, and wanted to date Yami! Who'd want to date her?" Twice sighed, and put on a sad expression. "I'm kind of in love with her."

Himiko glanced at Twice as Shin began moving his gun up.

"Wait, you're in love with her?"

"She's insane!" Twice shouted as Himiko saw Shin's hand movements, taking out a small dagger. "I just think we'd get on quite well~"

Himiko flicked her fingers to Shin, piercing his hand with her dagger, then kicked the gun out of his hand, delivering another solid kick to his upper body, and sent him flying backwards. Shin let out a cry of pain at the attack he received.

"But, she's no good Twice. You can't be with her. Her insanity is totally different to yours. You've got a good heart, she's just mental."

"Like you!"

Twice accused with an interested gaze.

Himiko rolled her eyes.

"But, I'm a different brand to her. She's cruel for the sake of it, I still care about my friends~ And I care about my darling Kenji-kun too~ Yippie! I can't wait to finally settle down one day~ It will be like a dream~"

"If you have a kid with Kenji, name the boy Jin after me!"

Himiko giggled as Shin began to stand up from the kick.

"I'd consider that an honour~" Her eyes shifted to Shin who grimaces. "Now, what to do with you? You know our secret. If you try and tell people, then it would be bad."

"Lets chop off his head!"

Twice declares while Himiko takes out her knife.

Shin breathed hard out of his nose.

He didn't think he'd be in a predicament like this.

He was scared of what these two could do to him.

"But, decapitation would take too long. Don't have time for that."

Shin began to become slightly afraid as Himiko strolled forward. With knife in hand, Himiko lunged forward, as Shin panicked, and threw his mask at the girl, but she batted it away with her knife.

Panicking, Shin jumped, and yelled "Tell me about if you've stalked your lover before!" in hopes of trying to cause embarrassment to her, with his Quirk to distract her, and perhaps gain some advantage...

But Himiko, being as open as she was and unashamed of her actions, didn't even seem to care and continued forward while confessing.

"I've totally followed him many times before from the shadows~ Though he's not that bothered by it~"

Shin didn't even know what to think when it came to Himiko, witnessing her coming towards him with her knife.

He tried to dodge out of the way, but Himiko's fast movements allowed her to somersault over him, getting behind him, and slashed his back with her blade.

"Aaah! My back you witch!"

"I'm no witch, that's Yami~"

"Yami-chan is my ideal woman Himiko-chan! Don't be mean!" Twice snapped, then gave a peace sign. "She can be quite witchy~ She scares me!"

Himiko gave him a curious look as she stabbed Shin in a place where he wouldn't die, knowing Kenji didn't want her to kill anyone.

Shin's eyes widened as he let out a cry, falling down to the ground as Twice moved forward with two thumbs up.

"You've got the moves Himiko-chan!"

"Hehe, of course~"

"But, I still think that Irina-chan is amazing~"

Himiko blinked in confusion.

"It was Yami a minute ago, now it's Irina-chan?"

"What can I say? I've thought about it, and Yami's too wild and scary. Irina-chan's my brand of crazy! I wonder if she'll date me?"

Himiko gave Twice bemused looks, bending down to Shin who began crying.

Because his mask was off, she could see his face up close and personal.

"Don't cry, it's going to be alright. We wont kill you. I'm sure Overhaul will do that himself."

Himiko grabbed Shin as did Twice, dragging him off to a closet. Tying up Shin's body with some rope they found, along with putting some cloth in his mouth so he couldn't scream for help.

Twice and Himiko looked down at Shin who groaned up at them.

"See you later~"

Himiko sang out and ran away, with Twice flipping the bird at him, before yelling "Wait for me Himiko-chan!" then adding "It's not like I want to be around you!" but despite that, he continued to follow her.

Shin didn't even know what he could do now.

He had been overpowered by Himiko and Twice, and what they were going to do now...no one truly knew.

* * *

Staring down the clone of Naoto, Kenji prepared himself to fight. Knowing that he'd have to fight, Kenji placed his hands and body into a fighting formation. The clone also got into a fighting formation.

Kenji remembered that the children had more of a physicality than normal humans did. Even more trained humans were weaker physically than these kids. They were more akin to Nomu's, than to normal humans in the way their bodies were made up.

They could tank more attacks than an average person.

So, that's why Kenji knew that he'd have to stay and fight.

Aizawa could take away the Quirk, but the durability could be stronger than an average clone. From the way he's seen the clones being destroyed, enough physical force to break bones had to be applied, or something akin to that.

But with this boy, his durability, his ability to stay around after receiving damage would be higher than before.

"You'll die."

Breathing out slowly, the clone shot off at incredible speeds while muttering those cold words.

His mouth opened and shot off a myriad of poison bullets, shooting them out towards Kenji at hyper speed. One of the bullets neared Kenji's face within less than a second, so Kenji released his Death Quirk in a large burst, destroying the bullet instantly, along with sending the wave towards clone Naoto.

However, he jumped out of the way, and got above Kenji, announcing "Poison rain." and waving his hands outwards, droplets of poison began to pour down. Soon, a downpour happened, as if in a bad storm with the amount of heading towards Kenji's form.

" _The incredible wave of poison. Even just a droplet could stun me long enough for him to pierce me...and this boy doesn't have anything inhibiting his movements when it comes to killing. He's an emotionless machine at this point, he'll take any chance he gets to slay me. I can't reason with him..._ "

Allowing the Death to spin around, Kenji unleashed a dome of it to protect himself, while also sending his hand forward with his Life Quirk, shooting off a sphere of Life towards him to knock him down.

"Hah!"

The clone Naoto coated his claws in poison, and thrusted it forward, piercing the dome, and sent his poison through it. The poison, because it was air, and Naoto, who could cause air to become poisonous, destroyed the dome within seconds.

But those precious seconds allowed Kenji to unleash a strong wave of Death energy, cutting through the remaining dome, and went for his body. However, the moment it went to touch him, the boy forced his hands forward, allowing the Death to actually hit him, and in the next moment, sent out his own poison, causing the Death to be susceptible to the poison itself, dissolving it within moments.

The poison continued shooting down towards Kenji, who was forced to jump out of the way. The boy returned to the ground, and shot towards Kenji, swinging his claws in several different directions, attempting to cleave Kenji's body up.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

With the continued strikes, Kenji knew it would be dangerous for him to get close, so he stomped onto the ground and unleashed his Life and Death downwards, allowing the power to shoot down and turn the ground into a spike, erupting it for the young boys body in an attempt to take him down.

As the spire came for the young boys body, Kenji recalled many times the real Naoto and Kenji had spent times together.

How he had gotten to know the boy.

How he'd gotten to understand the mentality of the boy.

It was disheartening.

It was sorrowful.

Having to kill the boy, it was…

At the moment the spike went to pierce Naoto's body, the boy managed to kick downwards, and using his incredible strength, he managed to break the spike all together, flipping backwards, and landed on the ground, Kenji gritting his teeth.

" _...Yeah, this is the power of these children. Strong, skilled, fast, and smart with their powers, but they still suffer drawbacks with their Quirks. And I can see that this boy has to pause each time he unleashes his power, and he's unable to make two things poisonous at once, having to switch between them. Unleashing stronger bursts of it slowly poisons him for a short time. If he does it enough, it will cause him to freeze up, and then I could...doing this is awful, thinking about exploiting the weaknesses of this boy...I hate Yami for doing this. She knew that I'd have to be the one to fight him as well. She gets some sick twisted fun out of this. I'm sure that she does._ "

Kenji exhaled, and got ready to fight once more.

The clone charged forward, and did a spinning movement, releasing poison from his hands, and the poison sprayed towards Kenji. When Kenji attempted to defend with Death, he noticed that his power was being poisoned by Naoto's attack, and rendered it quite ineffective so he was forced to jump backwards, and extend wings of Life and Death behind him, flapping them, and shot off into the air.

Though the area was a cramped space, Kenji could get high enough to be out of range for a brief moment. But he saw that Naoto was still coming towards him, running up the wall with incredible ability, and jumped for Kenji with claws ready to pierce him.

Kenji with regret used Warping on the young man, sending him closer to Kenji's form, with the black goo spewing out of his mouth. Because of the sudden transportation, he was thrown off for a few seconds.

In those seconds, Kenji tightened his hand, and allowed Death to surround his fist.

"I'm sorry about this."

Kenji apologized, and punched forward, with Naoto secreting poison from his face, with Kenji's fist hitting it. He could cancel out the poison enough for Kenji's actual fist to land against his face, forcing his body down into the ground, with the ground cracking from the hit.

Kenji winced.

He knew it wasn't real.

But doing this was more painful than anything else.

He wondered if that had been enough to take out the clone.

He knew that it would have been for a normal clone.

Like when he fought Dabi's clone in the forest, that kind of attack managed to work.

...But, the clone stood up slowly, his eyes shooting up for Kenji.

While he had some minor injuries, that's all they were.

Apart from that, he was uninjured.

" _Damn...I figured that he'd be more durable, but he's able to tank a punch like that. I guess that I'll have to go with the other option instead...yeah, I'll have to do that option instead. Sorry, this might be painful._ "

Kenji mentally apologized to the boy, before flying down to the ground. His hands extended out, confusing Naoto. Life energy within one hand, and Death in the other. The energies formed strong attacks within Kenji's hands, he spread them outwards, releasing waves and waves of Life and Death from his body.

Clone Naoto became unsure of what Kenji was doing, but Kenji knew that he'd have to do this, so he allowed his Quirk to spread outwards. The ground, along with the very air itself, began being erased. Yet at the same time, the ground around his Life side grew more and more, allowing him to attack with both sides.

Activating both sides still was something that could be difficult. But like Shoto, who was learning to control both sides, Kenji could do it if he was standing still. This time, he didn't think he'd have to move to shoot down this clone, he could go all out without having to worry about holding back, so his wouldn't die, but for this…

He definitely could go all out.

Clone Naoto blinked as Kenji released a wave of Death, causing the ground to wither away, getting closer and closer, so he used his poison ability to try and take down the Death energy. But at the same time, a wave of the earth shot up, like it was made out of water, threatening to crush the young boy.

Because of Naoto's ability, he couldn't make two things poisonous at the same time. So while he was fighting the Death, the wave of earth could crush him, so he had to change to making the earth poisonous with his Quirk, allowing it to be easily destroyed by his fists and feet, but the wave of Death kept coming for him, and he received a hard dose of Death unto his body.

Kenji grit his teeth at the moment of impact.

Seeing the boys body being enveloped by Death.

Seeing his body being destroyed by the power.

Kenji felt his powers being pushed more and more, using his Quirk like this was quite difficult.

But more than that, seeing the clone of Naoto being in anguish as his body was breaking down.

Thanks to his more durable side, Kenji had to push more power into it, it was like their skin was a hard shell protecting the body, so he had to break through that, and it was...difficult for Kenji to look at him right now.

The Death swam around his body and took him apart, until the point his body couldn't handle it anymore, and turned him into a muddy substance.

Once he was gone, Kenji fell down to the floor.

The thoughts of killing off a clone of Naoto filled him with anger.

He knew he had to do it…

But seeing him being in pain, when he had promised to always make sure that he, and the other kids safe...

Kenji clutched his hands, his fingers digging into the earth thanks to his Quirk adding Death to his fingers.

"That damn Yami..."

He couldn't say anymore than that.

He still had a job to do.

But he hoped that his Father, and Mother were taking down Yami.

He only wished he could be there to do it himself.

* * *

Having felt the building shake a good deal, having wondered and worried about what the situation was outside, Yasuo could only keep guessing. He knew that some kind of assault was happening, but what kind of assault, he didn't know.

Hana wasn't even sure what to think, how to feel about this. She wondered if it was Hikari out there, and if she was, then if she got hurt...then it would be so sad if she ended up dying as a result of her. She didn't think that she'd have to do this…

As they contemplated what was going on outside, the door opened. Hana inhaled slowly, believing that it was going to be Yami to go and take her to become a Nomu. Yasuo also thought that it was her as well…

But, no they were wrong.

It was someone else entirely.

It was Hajime that stepped through the door.

Hana steeled herself, and whispered "Have you..." but she was stopped when he placed his hand out.

"Please don't talk for a few moments. I'd like to ask you something." Hana didn't know what was going on, but she simply nodded for him to continue. "Right now, a battle is going on outside, and it's getting very dangerous to be here."

"I-I see..."

Hana muttered, while Yasuo tightened his eyes.

"What's going to happen to us?"

"Yasuo..."

Hana tried to comfort, but Yasuo pushed forward with his words.

"I want to know!" Yasuo called out. "I...Have you been brought here to take us to Yami? Is that what you're going to do?"

Hajime looked between the two of them, while moving forward.

"If I was going to do that, it would make me a bad person, right?"

Hana and Yasuo looked on with mild surprise.

But Yasuo also saw this as being an opportunity, so he began speaking.

"That's right, Yami is evil. She's using you, you can't let her do that. I know that you dislike my Mother...I understand why. I'd even get if you hated me too. But...I know that you can be good, I know that-"

"Speaking to me like that...you're trying to coerce me into doing something good for you. At least, that's how people would look at your words right now." Yasuo lowered his eyebrows as Hajime continued. "It's my decision what I do with my life. If I decided to help you or not...but, all my life, all I ever wanted was to be useful."

"Useful?"

Hana's question was met with a nodding head.

"Yes, I lived to be with my Father. I was created to be his ultimate weapon. More than the others, the destructive power that I have...I was created to be like that. However, all my life, I didn't get to walk beside my Father. I waited, and waited for Father to come. So when I first met Father, and he found out about us...I saw the sadness on Father's face. He was sad for us...no one had ever been sad for us. Sadness was something that we didn't really understand. I was shocked when Father shed tears for us...it was the first time, we had felt wanted."

"How horrible...I'm sorry about that."

Hana extended her apologies.

She felt like she had to at least say that.

She couldn't imagine an existence like that.

Hajime raised an eyebrow at Hana's words, seeing her disheartened face, among other things, it tore him up on how he was supposed to feel.

"I'm not telling you for any kind of sympathy, because I still don't know if you truly are going to make amends for how you've treated your family members. Family is one of the most important things, they should be their for each other. That's why..." Hajime pulled closer, and moved his fingers through the air, repelling it in certain places, and shot off bullets for their binds, breaking through them, shocking Yasuo and Hana. "...I'll let you go. I know my Father would want me to do this...but more than that, I want to do this because I don't want to be a monster like Great Grandmother. I do not wish to cause harm to others anymore. I want to be with Father, and the others. I want us to be a happy family."

Yasuo smiled at him as did Hana.

"Yes...you're not a monster, Hajime. And naturally...you can be a family with the others. I'm sure right now, Kenji and everyone else would be so proud of you...it must be scary doing this. Thinking you could be caught and punished...but, you don't know what this means to me...to us, so thank you."

Displaying his kindness the best that he could, Yasuo tried to speak as clearly as he could.

Hajime looked over the young man several times, trying to see if he had any ulterior motive.

Hana walked closer, and attempted to place a hand on Hajime shoulder, but he brushed her off.

Hana understood.

While letting them go, she also knew that he probably still didn't like her because of how she treated Kenji in the past.

"...I understand, you might not like me. But, you're doing amazing young man...thank you. But, I can't leave here yet. I need to find my daughter...maybe it's a bit much to ask, but do you know where my daughter is?"

"By my calculations, you currently couldn't defeat my Great Grandmother. Even if you both combined your abilities together, you wouldn't be able to succeed."

Hana knew that he probably was right as well.

"...Maybe you're right. But she's still my child, I'd never leave her behind."

"I see...then perhaps you should reunite with your family." Hajime turned, and began walking away. "If you do that...then they don't have to be sad anymore."

"Wait, Hajime-san...where are you going?"

Yasuo asked, Hajime glanced behind him, and showed a light smile.

"I'm going to do something to make sure that my Father can be proud of me. I'm going to fulfill my duties, I'm going to go and protect my family."

"We're your family too."

Hana called out to him.

Hajime didn't know what to think about that.

He didn't want to even think about that right now.

"...Go, find your family. I believe they're heading here…currently, I believe they're on the tenth floor, heading up here, so go down from here and follow the noise. Your daughters on the top floor, but trying it now wont go well for you, she's in no immediate danger. Go and find them, then you can rescue your daughter. Going in now...you'll only die. No one else should die...I hate it when people die."

With that, Hajime took off, leaving Hana and Yasuo to consider what had just happened.

But they didn't have long.

"Yasuo...he's right. We can't beat Yami...but, with Hikari here...yes, I'm sure that we'd be able to combine our efforts to defeat the enemy."

"Yeah...but Mom."

Hana cocked her head.

"Yes?"

"That boy...we have to help him too. He helped us...he saved us, we should do our best to save him too."

Hana began nodding her head slowly, understanding what it truly meant to be a family, to be there for others, and to begin showing that she truly was sorry. She was going to do her best, and protect both of her children, and meet back up with Hikari.

* * *

Back with Yami, having seen more and more of her clones, and Nomu's being destroyed, she wasn't happy.

She was beginning to become even more angered than ever before.

Her eyes went towards the doctor, who also wore a complex face.

"My son, and his friends...honestly, it really does anger me quite a bit."

"Lady Yami, shall we test it out?"

"Well, it's only a prototype, but to be fair, we don't have many options. Right now, we could either waste more Nomu's in an attempt to wear them down, or reveal the prototype, and let it cause some havoc… yes, alright. It's time to let it out and play, my old friend."

The doctor, simply bowed his head and moved towards the back of the lab.

Aki's eyes went towards Miki during all of this conversation, seeing her sadness becoming more and more apparent. Seeing her fear, seeing her truly being afraid...it was heart wrenching, even to a child like him.

While Yami wasn't looking, Aki placed his finger out towards Miki, who caught sight of him moving. He then placed a finger to his mouth, as if he was telling her to be quiet for the moment. She wasn't quite sure what he was thinking about right now.

Whatever it was…

She believed that he was telling her to wait.

But waiting for what, she wasn't exactly sure.

She decided to place her trust in him this time, and hope that he had some ideas on how to break out.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So pressing forward this chapter, we got to see a bit more about what's happening with both the Shie Hassaikai raid, and the raid on Yami's group. Kenji fought a clone of Naoto, after having a small skirmish with Chisaki, and managing to deliver some pain. Reaper fought with the others to get closer to Yami, while Hikari's on track to find Hana and the others. Speaking of, Hajime decided to help them out in the end, not being able to take being like Yami, though still feels conflicted on Hana for how she acted in the past. Himiko and Twice confronted Shin, and managed to knock him out with not much effort, while Tamaki got some encouragement from Sakura, and stayed behind to deal with Three of the Eight Bullets!**

 **Also, thanks to everyone who voted for the new story! And** **until next time, thanks for reading!**

 **Kenji; Momo, Himiko, Katsuki (fem), Mina, Shoto (fem), Toru, Mt Lady, Midnight, Tsuyu, Jiro, Mei, Nejire, Itsuka, Ibara, Camie.**

 **Izuku/Ochaco.**

 **Daisuke/Tomoko.**

 **Irina/Tokoyami.**


End file.
